Séria Asas da Noite
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Durante séculos, a solidão os acompanhou da noite para o amanhecer. Mas da escuridão surgiu a luz da vida eterna... do amor eterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasias ao anoitecer**

 **Livro 01 da série Asas da noite.**

 _Durante séculos, a solidão os acompanhou da noite para o amanhecer. Mas da escuridão surgiu a luz da vida eterna... do amor eterno._

 _O destino cruel condenou Eric Marquand a habitar para sempre o mundo das sombras... sozinho._ _Se ele possuísse sua alma gêmea, a destruiria. Mas Tamara tinha intenção de decidir seu próprio destino._

* * *

 **20 de março 1793**

O resto de uma vela de sebo estava equilibrada na saliência de uma pedra fria, com sua chama lançando sombras animadas e estranhas. O cheiro do sebo queimado não era agradável, mas muito mais que outros aromas que enchiam o ambiente. O ar era úmido e mofado. Cogumelos grossos esverdeados cresciam nas paredes de pedra áspera. Excrementos de ratos. Corpos humanos repugnantes. Até aquela noite, Eric tinha tido cuidado para conservar a vela, sabendo que eles não permitiriam que tivesse mais. Ele já não precisaria dela. Ao amanhecer, iria para a guilhotina.

O Eric fechou os olhos para não ver as sombras zombeteiras oscilando e trouxe os joelhos de encontro ao tórax. No outro fim da cela, um homem tossiu com espasmos terríveis. Mais perto, alguém gemeu se revirando enquanto dormia. Eric era o único acordado aquela noite. Os outros também confrontariam a morte, mas não no dia seguinte. Ele, novamente, desejava saber se o seu pai tinha sofrido daquele modo nas horas anteriores a execução. Desejava saber se sua mãe e sua irmã caçula, Jaqueline, teriam podido cruzar o Canal da Mancha e estarem seguras. Eric tinha conseguido conter aos camponeses sedentos de sangue todo o tempo que ele tinha sido capaz. Se as mulheres estivessem seguras, consideraria merecido o sacrifício da sua própria e patética vida. De todos os modos, era diferente. Eles sempre o tinham considerado um homem estranho. Duvidava que alguém sentisse sua falta. Tinha estado sozinho grande parte dos seus trinta e cinco anos.

Seu estômago doeu e se inclinou para diante, suprimindo um gemido. Fazia três dias que não comia nem bebia nada. A sujeira que repartiam naquele cárcere o mataria mais depressa que a inanição. Possivelmente morreria antes de que pudessem cortar sua cabeça. A idéia de privar a aqueles bastardos de seu passatempo barbáro o fez elevar a curva de seus lábios ressecados.

A porta da cela se abriu com um grande chiado, mas Eric não levantou a vista. Sabia que não devia chamar a atenção. Mas não era uma voz familiar que ouviu, e parecia muito culta para pertencer a um desses porcos iletrados.

— Nos deixe! Chamarei-te quando tiver terminado — a voz transmitia uma autoridade que exigia obediência. A porta se fechou com força, mas Eric seguiu sem se mover.

Os passos se aproximaram e se detiveram frente a ele.

— Vamos, Marquand, não temos a noite toda.

Tentou tragar saliva, mas não sentia mais que areia seca na garganta. Levantou o rosto devagar. O homem que se erguia ante ele sorriu, acariciando distraidamente o lenço de seda do elaborado nó. A luz da vela fazia refulgir seu cabelo, negro como a asa de um corvo, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma escuridão imensa.

— Quem é você? — Eric conseguiu dizer. Falar resultava doloroso depois de tantos dias sem pronunciar uma palavra nem beber uma gota de água.

— Roland. Vim te ajudar, Eric. Levante. Não temos muito tempo.

— Monsieur, se for uma brincadeira...

— Asseguro-te que não é — se inclinou para sujeitá-lo pelo antebraço e, com um puxão que pareceu custar um mínimo de esforço, o levantou.

— Mas... se nem sequer me conhece. Por que quereria me ajudar? Seria um risco para sua liberdade. Além disso, não há nada a fazer. Minha sentença é definitiva e morrerei pela manhã. Conserve sua cabeça, amigo. Vá-se.

O homem chamado Roland escutou as palavras ásperas do Eric e assentiu devagar.

— Sim, é digno. Não fale mais, moço. Sei que te dói. Faria melhor em escutar. Conheço-te. Conheço-te desde o dia em que tomou seu primeiro fôlego.

Eric proferiu uma exclamação e deu um passo atrás. Sentia o comichão de certa familiaridade. Procurou a vela sem apartar os olhos do Roland e a levantou.

— O que diz é impossível, monsieur. Deve me haver confundido com outro — pestanejou à luz trêmula, ainda incapaz de localizar ao homem em suas lembranças.

Roland suspirou, frustrado, e tirou a vela de seu rosto com a mão.

— Aparta isso de minha cara, homem. Digo-te que te conheço. Digo que vim a te ajudar e replica. Poderia ser que está impaciente para que cortem sua cabeça? — Eric guardou a vela e voltou a olhá-lo — Em seu quarto ano de vida te caiu ao Canal. Por pouco te afoga, Eric. Recorda ao homem que te tirou, gritando, da água fria? A véspera de seu décimo aniversário esteve a ponto de ser atropelado por uma carroça. Não te lembra do homem que te arrancou do passo desses cascos?

A verdade daquelas palavras sacudiu ao Eric como um murro, e se estremeceu. A cara tão branca que parecia grafite com giz, os olhos tão negros que não se distinguia a pupila da íris: era o rosto do homem que o tinha salvado nessas duas ocasiões. Entretanto, desejava negá-lo. Roland tinha algo que o assustava.

— Não deve me temer, Eric Marquand. Sou seu amigo. Deve acreditá-lo.

O olhar escuro prendeu o de Eric enquanto falava de uma maneira extranhamente hipnótica. Eric notou que se relaxava.

— Acredito que estou agradecido. Mas um amigo me é de pouca utilidade agora. Nem sequer sei quantas horas faltam. Ainda é noite fechada?

— É-o, moço, se não, não poderia estar aqui. Mas o tempo se apressa, e a alvorada se aproxima. Demorei mais do que acreditava em subornar aos guardas para poder te visitar. Se quer viver, deve confiar em mim e fazer o que te diga sem duvidá-lo — fez uma pausa, arqueando as sobrancelhas, à espera da resposta.

Eric se limitou a assentir, incapaz de pensar com a confusão que reinava em seu cérebro.

— Bem — disse Roland — Agora, te tire o lenço.

Eric se levou os dedos ao tecido de linho sujo e desfiado com dedos pesados.

— Me diga o que planeja, monsieur.

— Vou me encarregar de que não morra — limitou a dizer, como se o desse por feito.

— Temo que ninguém possa trocar meu destino — Eric desfez finalmente o nó e tirou o lenço do pescoço.

—Não morrerá, Eric. Nem amanhã, nem nenhum outro dia. Me siga.

Os pés do Eric pareceram fundir-se com o chão. Não poderia ter dado um passo adiante embora quisesse. Abriu os olhos de par em par e sentiu que fechava sua garganta.

— Sei que tem medo, mas pensa! Eu sou mais temível que a guilhotina? —gritou, e Eric ficou rígido e olhou ao redor, mas ninguém se moveu.

— Por que... Por que não despertam? — Roland se aproximou então e o sujeitou pelos ombros— Não o entendo. Por que não despertam? — repetiu Eric.

O guarda esmurrou a porta.

— Acabou-se o tempo!

— Cinco minutos mais! — Vociferou Roland, com uma potência que fez vibrar as paredes— A espera valerá a pena, soldado! Agora, vai-te!

Eric ouviu grunhir ao guarda e afastar-se da porta enquanto gritava:

— Dois minutos, não mais!

—Maldição, moço, tenho que fazer. Me perdoe por não encontrar uma maneira menos temível — dito aquilo, Roland atraiu ao Eric para ele com uma força sobrenatural. Sujeitando sua cabeça com a palma da mão, e embora Eric lutava para liberar-se, afundou as presas na sua garganta.

Quando Eric abriu a boca para proferir um grito horrorizado, algo úmido selou seus lábios. Repugnou-o compreender que era um pulso, cortado e sangrando. Roland apertou a veia aberta contra sua boca e Eric não teve mais remédio que tragar o fluido vil que enchia sua boca.

 _Vil? Não, morno e salgado. Com o primeiro sorvo compreendeu, chocado, que queria mais. O que estava passando com ele? Teria perdido a prudência? Sim! Porque ali estava ele, permitindo que o sangue de outro homem aplacasse sua dolorosa fome, sua interminável sede. Nem sequer se acovardou quando a palavra passou por seu cérebro como uma brisa fresca. Vampiro._ O temor se apropriou de seu coração ao tempo que o sangue do Roland enchia seu corpo. Notou que se debilitava, que caía em um escuro abismo do que não queria escapar. Era uma morte muito melhor que a que traria consigo o amanhecer. O sangue o estava drogando, e Roland se apartou.

Eric não podia manter-se em pé. Sentia-se vazio de tudo, e caiu ao chão. Não notou o impacto. Sua cabeça flutuava e sentia espetadas de um milhão de agulhas invisíveis na pele.

— O que... o que me há... feito? —perguntou com muita dificuldade, arrastando as palavras, como se estivesse bêbado. Já não sentia a língua.

—Dorme, meu filho. Quando despertar, estará livre desta cela. Prometo-lhe isso. Dorme.

Eric tentou lutar contra o peso das pálpebras, mas fecharam. Vagamente, sentiu umas mãos frias atando o lenço manchado, ouviu o Roland esmurrar a porta e chamar o guarda.

—Não viverá o bastante para ser executado, temo-me — a voz do Roland parecia chegar de muito longe.

— Maldição! Estava bem...

—Olha-o você mesmo, soldado. Olhe como está definhando! Morrerá antes do amanhecer, já o verá. Enviarei um carro a recolher o corpo. Te encarregue de transladá-lo, pode fazê-lo?

—Por um preço, senhor.

—Aqui, pegue. E haverá mais se fizer exatamente o que te peço.

—Bom, se morrer, como você diz, ocuparei-me de colocá-lo em sua carruagem. Mas se não, estarei aqui para me certificar de que esteja presente a seu encontro com a guilhotina. De qualquer maneira, acabará igual. Em uma fossa, não é, senhor? —umas gargalhadas ásperas ressonaram na cela e a porta se fechou de repente.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Época atual**

No sonho, ela estava fugindo. De algo, para algo. Para alguém. Abria espaço entre a densa folhagem de sarças e novelo trepadeiras que enrolavam em suas pernas, a freavam. Nem sequer podia ver por onde pisava. E durante todo esse tempo o chamava mas, como sempre, quando despertava, não conseguia recordar seu nome.

Tamara se incorporou depressa, apartando o cabelo úmido da testa, e lançou um olhar ao relógio da cabeceira e à luz minguante da janela.

Não precisava. O sonho a assaltava à mesma hora todos os dias, em seu momento de descanso cada vez mais irregular. A insônia noturna, a letargia diurna e uns pesadelos quase reais e repetitivos, se converteram em uma parte previsível de sua existência. Tinha se acostumado a tomar uma sesta assim que voltava para casa do trabalho, sabendo que depois não poderia descansar. Dormia profundamente até pouco antes do entardecer, quando despertava com aquele sonho temível e persistente.

Os efeitos se dissolveram devagar e Tamara se levantou, colocou o roupão e se dirigiu ao banheiro, deixando rastros na amaciado tapete chapeado. Abriu o grifo da ampla banheira e deixou cair um punhado de sais de banho na água. De repente, ouviu uns golpes prementes na porta e foi abrir.

Daniel franzia suas sobrancelhas grisalhas sobre uns olhos consternados de cor azul pálido.

—Tammy, está bem?

Tamara fechou os olhos devagar e suspirou. Devia ter gritado outra vez. Já era terrível ter a certeza de estar perdendo o juízo, mas preocupar ao homem que tinha sido como um pai para ela durante os últimos vinte anos era demais.

—É obvio que estou bem. Por quê?

—Me... Me pareceu ouvir você gritar —Daniel entreabriu os olhos para avaliar seu rosto. Tamara esperava que não notasse suas olheiras— Seguro que...?

—Sim, estou bem. Bati meu dedo na cabeceira da cama, nada mais.

Seguia olhando-a com vacilação.

—Está com uma cara de cansada.

—Estava a ponto de me dar um banho quente e me deitar - sorriu para suavizar a preocupação do Daniel, mas se converteu em um cenho quando reparou no casaco que tinha pendurado do braço - Vai sair? Daniel, esteve nevando todo o dia. As estradas...

—Não vou dirigir. Ele não me apanhará.

Tamara endireitou as costas e suspirou.

—Vai espiar outra vez a esse homem, verdade? Sério, Daniel, essa obsessão que tem...

— A espiar! É vigilância. E não o chame obsessão, Tamara. É puro estudo científico. Deveria compreendê-lo.

Tamara arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—É folclore. Nada mais. E se segue importunando a esse pobre homem, acabará te levando aos tribunais. Daniel leva meses seguindo-o. Ainda não tem nenhuma só prova de que seja...

—Daniel - a voz do Curt a interrompeu. Apareceu no patamar e se reuniu com o Daniel— Está preparado?

— E você! —Tamara seguiu falando como se Curt tivesse seguido toda a conversação— Não posso acreditar que esteja participando desta caça às bruxas. Pelo amor de Deus, estamos nos anos noventa, meninos! No Byram, Connecticut, e não na Transilvânia, no século quinze.

Curt ficou olhando um momento. Depois, inclinou a cabeça e abriu os braços. Ela suspirou e deixou que a abraçasse.

— Segue sem poder dormir pelas noites? —perguntou Curt com suavidade. Tamara moveu a cabeça sobre o tecido úmido do casaco.

—Preocupa-me deixá-la só - disse Daniel, como se ela não estivesse ali.

—Tenho experimentos que terminar no laboratório do porão - sugeriu Curt—. Poderia ficar, se quer fazer a vigilância sozinho.

—Não necessito babá – Tamara reclamou, mas Daniel não deu atenção.

—Parece uma boa idéia - disse, e se inclinou para dar um beijo na sua bochecha - Voltarei ao amanhecer.

Ela saiu dos braços do Curt e moveu a cabeça, frustrada.

—Daniel e eu sabemos o que fazemos Tammy - disse Curt em tom suave - Levamos neste negociou muito mais tempo que você. A DIP tem montões de dados sobre o Marquand. Não é uma lenda.

—Quero ver os arquivos — impediu as lágrimas e o olhou nos olhos. Ele apertou os lábios.

—Seu nível de segurança não é o bastante alta.

Era a resposta que esperava. A mesma que recebia cada vez que pedia para ver os arquivos da Divisão de Investigações Paranormais sobre o suposto vampiro, Marquand. Curt pôs a mão no seu ombro.

—Tamara, não te zangue. É para seu próprio...

—Sei. Para meu próprio bem. A água da banheira vai transbordar.

Separou-se dele e fechou a porta. Curt se encerraria no laboratório do porão e não voltaria a pensar nela, estava segura. Não se preocupava com ela como o fazia Daniel. Mas ultimamente se acreditava no direito a dar mais ordens que de costume. Encolheu os ombros, decidindo não seguir pensando na atitude possessiva do Curt para ela. Fechou o grifo da água e ficou olhando durante longo tempo. Não havia banho de água quente que pudesse ajudá-la a dormir. Tinha provado de tudo, desde leite morno até uma dose dobrada do calmante que o médico tinha receitado por insistência dela. Nada funcionava. Por que continuar tentando?

Com um suspiro de frustração, dirigiu-se às portas de cristal. Abriu-as de par em par e saiu ao balcão. O céu negro púrpura, de um azul prateado no oeste, deixava cair flocos de neve com uma caótica coreografia. Ficou olhando, encantada, a singela elegância da neve. De repente, sentiu desejos de formar parte dela. Por que esbanjar toda sua energia passando a noite tombada na cama, contemplando o dossel branco? Sobre tudo, quando sabia que não dormiria até altas horas da madrugada. Possivelmente pudesse ficar bastante cansada e esquecer. Quanto tempo fazia que não desfrutava de um prazer singelo?

Entrou no dormitório, impaciente agora que a decisão estava tomada. Colocou uma calça preta, um grosso pulôver de crochê, dois pares de meias três-quartos de cor rosa e muito engraçadas. Tirou o casaco e os patins do armário, guardou-os em uma bolsa de lona, colocou também a carteira e abriu a porta do dormitório.

Ficou um momento escutando. A casa estava em silêncio. Avançou nas pontas dos pés pelo corredor e baixou as escadas. Parou na porta principal o tempo suficiente para colocar as botas e saiu sem fazer ruído.

O ar corava suas bochechas e seu fôlego formava pequenas nuvens entre a neve que caía. Vinte minutos passeando e vendo dançar a neve a conduziram aos subúrbios do Byram. Sentiu uma alegria infantil quando viu seu destino.

A pista de gelo sobressaia entre os arbustos e as árvores cuidadosamente podadas do parque da cidade. Caminhos serpenteados salpicados de neve, bancos de ferro forjado com assentos de madeira de cerejeira, cestos de papéis pintados de um alegre verde formavam uma grinalda em torno do gelo. Tamara se apressou a aproximar-se do primeiro banco para colocar os patins.

Quando despertou, Eric teve a sensação de ter a cabeça cheia de algodão molhado. Pôs os pés no chão com desacostumada estupidez. Não necessitava uma janela para perceber o pálido rubor que seguia aceso no horizonte. Não tinha sido a chegada da noite o que o tinha despertado, nem aquele dia nem nas últimas semanas. Os gritos dela ressonavam em sua cabeça até que não podia seguir descansando. O temor e a confusão eram evidentes em suas súplicas dilaceradoras. Sentia seu medo, como um anzol fincado no coração, chamando-o para ela. Entretanto, vacilava. O instinto lhe advertia que não se precipitasse. Não percebia um perigo iminente nas chamadas noturnas da jovem, nenhuma debilidade física nem acidente pareciam ser a causa. Então, o que?

Que pudesse chamá-lo resultava incrível. Nenhum humano podia invocar a um vampiro. Nada que não fosse um perigo mortal poderia despertá-lo de sua sonolência sepulcral e isso o assombrava. Desejava aproximar-se dela, mas vacilava. Fazia tempo que tinha abandonado aquele lugar, jurando manter-se afastado da jovem pelo seu bem. Tinha crédulo em que o incrível vínculo físico que os unia se debilitaria com o tempo e a distância. Mas não tinha sido assim.

Relaxou durante uma hora na comodidade de sua guarida. Com o sumiço definitivo do sol chegou a familiar quebra de onda de energia, e seus sentidos se afiaram como uma arma letal.

Vestiu-se e abriu os muitos ferrolhos da pesada porta. Avançou em silêncio pelo corredor em sombras e empurrou uma pesada pedra do fundo. Esta girou para dentro com facilidade e Eric atravessou a abertura para sair ao que aparentava ser uma adega. A porta, daquele lado, parecia um porta-garrafa bem provido. Fechou-o com suavidade e subiu a escada que conduzia a casa.

Tinha que vê-la. Sabia desde fazia tempo, mas tinha fugido essa certeza. A atração era muito forte para resistir a ela. Quando sua voz doce e atormentada chegava a ele nas dobras aveludadas de seu descanso, percebia a angústia da jovem.

Devia saber o que a atormentava tanto. Entrou no salão, dirigiu-se à janela e abriu um pouco a cortina.

A caminhonete da DIP se encontrava do outro lado da grade principal, como todas as noites a dois meses. A Divisão se criou fazia mais de um século, por um grupo de imbecis, decididos a destruir tudo o que não compreendiam. Corriam os rumores de que naqueles tempos se encontravam sob o patrocínio da CIA, portanto, não eram uma ameaça que deveria desprezar. Ocupavam todo um edifício do White Plains, conforme Eric tinha descoberto. Dizia-se que tinham agentes por todos os Estados Unidos, e inclusive na Europa. Os que se encontravam aí fora pareciam ter tomado ao Eric como sua obsessão pessoal. Como se a grade principal fora a única saída, estacionava ali todas as noites até o amanhecer. Era tão molesto para o Eric como uma mosca varejeira.

Vestiu um sobretudo escuro e saiu pelas portas de cristal do salão, situadas em sentido oposto à grade principal. Atravessou o jardim dos fundos, que se estendiam da casa até o escarpado rochoso que dava ao estreito do Long Island. Aproximou-se da alta grade de ferro que rodeava por completo sua propriedade e a saltou sem muito esforço. Avançando entre as árvores, saiu à estrada vários metros por detrás do homem consciencioso que acreditava estar vigiando-o tão bem.

Percorreu uma curta distância a pé antes de parar, clarear a mente e fechar os olhos. Abriu a mente à confusão de sensações que normalmente bloqueava. Fez uma careta pelo bombardeio. Vozes de todos os tons, inflexões e potência ressonavam em sua mente. Emoções de pavor absoluto ao êxtase delirante, sensações físicas, tanto de prazer como de dor, retorciam-se em seu interior, e se protegeu contra aquele assalto mental. Não podia localizar a mente de um indivíduo de nenhuma outra maneira, a não ser que essa pessoa estivesse enviando uma mensagem deliberadamente, como ela tinha estado fazendo.

Pouco a pouco, começou a dominar o barulho e o peneirou, procurando seus pensamentos. Em poucos momentos, sentiu-a, e se voltou para onde sabia que estava.

Ficou sem fôlego quando se caminhou para as proximidades da pista de gelo e a viu. Girava no centro da pista, banhada na luz da lua, com o rosto elevado em atitude de súplica, como se estivesse apaixonada pela noite. Viu-a deter-se, abrir os braços com a graça de uma bailarina e patinar devagar, depois mais depressa, gravando um oito no gelo. Voltou-se então, deixando-se escorregar para trás sobre o gelo, e girou de novo, cruzando os patins, reduzindo o passo gradualmente.

Eric sentiu uma estranha queimação na garganta enquanto a observava. Tinham transcorrido vinte anos desde que tinha abandonado, numa cama de hospital, a inocente menina de cabelo negro depois de salvar sua vida. Com que nitidez recordava aquela noite, como ela tinha aberto os olhos e se obstinado a sua mão. Ela o tinha chamado por seu nome e tinha pedido que não fosse embora. Tinha-o chamado por seu nome, embora fosse a primeira vez que o via! Foi então quando compreendeu quão forte era o vínculo que os unia e tomou a decisão de ir-se.

Iria se lembrar dele? Iria reconhecê-lo se voltasse a vê-lo? É obvio, não tinha intenção de permiti-lo. Só queria olhá-la, sondar sua mente e averiguar o que provocava sua angústia noturna.

Viu-a patinar até um banco próximo ao bordo do gelo, tirar a touca e deixar no assento. Moveu a cabeça com força e seu cabelo se agitou grosseiramente, como uma capa de cetim negro de cachos. Tirou a jaqueta e a jogou sobre o banco. Não pareceu preocupá-la que escorregasse até o chão. Inspirou fundo, deu-se a volta e se afastou patinando.

Eric abriu a mente e a centrou nela. De novo, maravilhou-se da força do vínculo mental que os unia. Ouvia seus pensamentos com a mesma claridade que ela.

O que ouvia era música... a música que ela imaginava enquanto dava voltas pelo gelo. Apagou-se um pouco, e ela falou para si mesma. _"Vamos, Tammy, velha amiga. Um pouco mais depressa... Agora!"_

Eric conteve o fôlego quando a viu saltar sobre o gelo para dar uma volta e meia. Aterrissou quase à perfeição, com uma perna estendida para trás, depois, cambaleou-se e caiu sobre a pista. Eric esteve a ponto de aproximar-se correndo, mas um instinto logo que ouvido o advertiu para se conter. Devagar, compreendeu que ela estava rindo, e o som era como água cristalina escorregando sobre as pedras. Ficou em pé, esfregou-se o traseiro e se afastou patinando enquanto ele a seguia com o olhar. Foi então quando Eric divisou a caminhonete, estacionada na escuridão, ao outro lado da rua. " _Daniel Saint Claire!"_

Corrigiu-se em seguida. Não podia ser Saint Claire. O teria ouvido chegar. Fixou-se um pouco mais na caminhonete branca e reparou em minúsculas diferenças: o raspão no flanco, os pneus. Não era o veículo do Saint Claire, mas sim da DIP. Alguém estava vigiando, não a ele, a não ser a Tamara.

Teria se aproximado, teria entrado no interior escuro da caminhonete com os olhos para identificar ao observador, mas tropeçou com algo e baixou a vista. Uma bolsa. A bolsa da Tamara. Voltou a olhá-la. Estava completamente absorta patinando. Ao parecer, quem a vigiava, também. Eric se inclinou, recolheu a bolsa e se fundiu nas sombras. Além das botas, quão único havia dentro era uma carteira. Tocou a suave pele de pelica e a tirou.

Sim, estava violando sua intimidade. Sabia. Mas se a estavam vigiando as mesmas pessoas que o vigiavam a ele, devia saber por que. Se Saint Claire tinha descoberto qual era sua relação com a jovem, aquela podia ser uma armadilha elaborada. Tirou todos os objetos da bolsa e os examinou metodicamente antes de repô-los. Dentro da pequena carteira encontrou um cartão de acesso a DIP com o nome da Tamara escrito de forma tão chamativa que feria sua vista.

—Não - sussurrou. Voltou a olhá-la ao tempo que deixava cair o cartão na carteira, e a carteira na bolsa de lona e a deixava de novo onde a tinha encontrado. O coração encolheu enquanto a observava. _"Tão formosa, tão delicada... Seria seu Judas? Uma traidora disfarçada de anjo?"_

Sintonizou sua mente com a dela com toda a força que possuía, mas as únicas sensações que encontrou foram alegria e exuberância. Quão único ouvia era a música, que cada vez soava com mais força em sua cabeça. A abertura do The Impresario. Patinava em perfeita harmonia com a veloz peça, até que a música se deteve de repente.

Deslizou-se até deter-se e permaneceu imóvel sobre o gelo, com a cabeça levemente inclinada, como se pudesse ouvir um som que não podia identificar. Voltou-se muito devagar, realizando um círculo completo enquanto passeava o olhar pela pista. Deixou de se mover quando ficou frente a ele, embora Eric sabia que não podia vê-lo, vestido como ia de negro, envolto nas sombras. Mesmo assim, ela franziu o cenho e patinou para ele.

" _Céus! Seria o vínculo tão forte que Tamara podia perceber sua presença? Teria notado que estava explorando sua mente?_ " Deu-se a volta, e se teria ido de não ser pelos rápidos passes das lâminas sobre o gelo e a fricção das mesmas quando Tamara se deteve tão perto dele que sentiu suas pernas salpicadas pelos fragmentos do gelo. Percebeu o calor que emanava de seu corpo aquecido pelo exercício. Tinha-o visto. Eric sentia o fogo de seu olhar nas costas, e não poderia ter ido embora mesmo que quisesse. Possivelmente fora uma estupidez, mas se voltou para ela.

Tamara ficou olhando um longo tempo, perplexa. Tinha as bochechas ruborizadas pelo exercício, e a ponta do nariz avermelhado. Saiam muvenzinhas brancas de seus lábios entreabertos e, mais abaixo, o pulso pulsava em sua garganta. Quando Eric arrancou o olhar do minúsculo pulso que sentia pulsar por seu corpo, surpreendeu-se sendo incapaz de arrancar o olhar de seus olhos. Mantinham-no cativo, como se possuíssem o mesmo poder de autoridade que os seus. Perdia-se naqueles círculos enormes e insondáveis, tão negros que pareciam não ter pupilas. _"Meu Deus"_ pensou. _"Já parece um de nós"._

Tamara franziu o cenho e moveu a cabeça, como se tentasse sacudir os flocos de neve do cabelo.

—Sinto muito. Pensava que era... —a explicação morreu em seus lábios, mas Eric sabia. Pensava que era um conhecido, alguém próximo. Era-o.

—Outra pessoa — concluiu em seu lugar — Me ocorre sempre. Tenho uma dessas caras familiares — esquadrinhou a mente, procurando indícios de reconhecimento por parte dela. Não havia lembranças, só um poderoso desejo, algo que ela ainda não tinha identificado — Boa noite — assentiu e se obrigou a dar a volta.

Mas quando dava o primeiro passo, ouviu seu rogo silencioso como se o tivesse gritado. _"Por favor, não vá!"_

Girou de novo, incapaz de fazer outra coisa. Sua mente pragmática não fazia mais que recordar o cartão da DIP que ela levava na bolsa. Seu coração queria estreitá-la entre seus braços. Converteu-se em uma beleza. Só vislumbrando-a qualquer homem ficaria sem fôlego. As lágrimas que viu em seus olhos o deixaram atônito.

—Estou segura de que o conheço —disse com voz trêmula— Me diga quem é.

O desejo da Tamara atirava dele, e não percebia nela mentira nem intenção maliciosa. Entretanto, se trabalhava para a DIP, só poderia causar dano. Percebeu a atenção do homem da caminhonete. Devia perguntar-se que fazia Tamara atrasando-se ali.

—Deve estar confundida — o rasgava pronunciar a mentira — Não, nunca nos vimos — se deu a volta, mas ela se aproximou naquela ocasião, estendendo a mão. Cambaleou-se, e só a velocidade sobrenatural do Eric permitiu girar a tempo. Apanhou-a quando se inclinava para diante. Rodeou-lhe seu esbelto corpo com os braços e a atraiu para seu peito.

Não podia soltá-la. Sustentou-a e ela não resistiu. Tamara apoiou o rosto em seu peito, por cima de seu desbocado coração. Sua fragrância o escravizava. Pôs os braços nos seus ombros, como se quisesse sujeitar-se melhor, mas rodeou seu pescoço, e Eric soube que morreria mil vezes antes de soltá-la.

Tamara levantou a cabeça, inclinou-a para trás e o olhou aos olhos.

—Eu te conheço, não é verdade?

 **Capítulo 2**

Tamara pestanejou para tentar dissipar o atordoamento em que parecia estar. Erguia-se tão perto daquele desconhecido que todas as partes de seu corpo entravam em contato com as dele das coxas até os seios. Com os braços rodeava seu musculoso pescoço. Os dele, de ferro, sujeitavam-na com força pela cintura. Tinha inclinado a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo aos olhos e se sentia apanhada por eles.

" _Resulta-me tão familiar...!"_

Aqueles olhos refulgiam, como gotas de petróleo perfeitamente redondos entre grosas pestanas negras.

" _Mas não o conheço."_

Viu-o entreabrir os lábios, como se fora a dizer algo, e fechá-los de novo. _"Que suaves eram seus lábios! Que ternos, e que maravilhosos quando sorria... Ai, como tinha sentido falta de seu sorriso! O que estou dizendo? Nunca o vi"._

Seu peito era um muro amplo e sólido. Sentia seu coração palpitando poderosamente em seu interior. Os ombros eram tão largos que convidavam a uma cabeça cansada a apoiar-se neles. O cabelo refletia à luz da lua, tão negro como o dela, mas sem os cachos alvoroçados. Em troca, caía em largas ondas sobre os ombros, quando não o recolhia com o pequeno laço de veludo em um acréscimo. Tocou o laço da nuca, sabendo que estava ali antes de tocá-lo. Sentia um impulso irracional de desfazer e de deslizar os dedos por seu glorioso cabelo...

Tamara franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Quem é?

— Não sabe? —sua voz provocou outra quebra de onda de reconhecimento.

—Tenho a sensação de que sim, mas... — franziu o cenho e moveu a cabeça, frustrada. Voltou a olhar seus lábios e desviou os olhos. Sentia como se o grande vazio de seu coração se enchera repentinamente só vendo aquele homem familiar. As palavras que se formavam redemoinhos em sua mente, e que ela se conteve apenas para não resmungar, eram absurdas. _"Graças a Deus que voltou... Eu não entendi o porquê... Por favor, não me volte a deixar... Morrerei se me deixar outra vez"._

Sentia lágrimas nos olhos, e queria dar a volta para que não as visse. Ele a observava com intensidade, como se estivesse lendo seu pensamento.

Queria dar a volta e sair correndo. Queria que a abraçasse para sempre. _"Estou enlouquecendo"_

—Não, carinho. Está perfeitamente sã, não duvide nunca disso — disse, acariciando-a com a voz. Tamara inspirou fundo. " _Não tinha expresso em voz alta o pensamento, não é? Céus... ele o tinha lido."_

" _Impossível! Não pôde"._ Voltou a olhar sua boca, tão sensual, e se umedeceu os lábios. Teria lido seu pensamento? _"Quero que me beije"_ , pensou deliberadamente.

Uma voz silenciosa sussurrou a resposta dentro de seu cérebro... A voz dele.

" _Uma prova? Não me ocorre uma mais grata"._ Tamara observou perplexa, como baixava a cabeça. Relaxou a boca sobre a dela, e Tamara permitiu que a entreabrisse. Imediatamente introduziu sua língua morna e úmida para acariciá-la, e Tamara experimentou uma sacudida, uma corrente elétrica que do ponto de contato percorria o corpo até os dedos dos pés.

Ele moveu as mãos por suas costas. Deslizou as gemas dos dedos pela nuca e mais acima, até que as enterrou em seu cabelo. Então a apertou contra ele, inclinando-a como mais convinha e impedindo que ela se apartasse enquanto afundava ainda mais a língua, acendendo fogueiras no ventre da Tamara.

Por fim, retirou os lábios e ela pensou que o beijo tinha terminado. Entretanto, só trocou de forma. Ele deslizou seus lábios úmidos pela curva da mandíbula para acariciar com a língua a pele sensível de debaixo do ouvido. Baixou os lábios brandamente para o pescoço, e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás por própria vontade. Sujeitou sua cabeça com as mãos e o apertou contra ela. Fechou os olhos e sentiu um enjôo tão forte que acreditou estar a ponto de deprimir-se.

Lambeu a pele tenra que estava mordiscando. Tamara sentiu o roce de uns incisivos afiados na carne suave que ele sugava. Notou-o estremecer-se, gemer, como se estivesse atormentado. Levantou a cabeça e endireitou a dela para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Durante um momento, Tamara acreditou ver luz neles... Um resplendor sobrenatural que brilhava.

Sua voz, quando falou, soava áspera e trêmula. Já não era o mel tranqüilizador de antes.

— O que é o que quer de mim? Não peça muito, Tamara. Temo não poder te negar nada.

Ela franziu o cenho.

—Eu não quero... — tomou ar pela boca e saiu de seus braços — Como sabe meu nome?

Lentamente, o feitiço perdeu força. Ela inspirou fundo, com normalidade. " _O que tinha feito? Desde quando beijava a desconhecidos na metade da noite?"_

—Você também sabe o meu — disse, recuperando parte de seu tom e força anteriores.

— Eu não sei como te chama! E como poderia...? Por que me bei...? — moveu a cabeça com irritação, incapaz de terminar a frase. A fim de contas, tinha-o beijado tanto como ele a ela.

—Vamos, Tamara, nós dois sabemos que me chamaste, assim deixa de fingir. Só quero saber o que a preocupa.

— Que eu te chamei? Certamente que não! Como poderia fazê-lo? Nem sequer te conheço!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fez outra surpreendente pergunta.

— E a ele? Conhece-o?

Tamara seguiu seu olhar para a rua e conteve o fôlego ao ver a caminhonete da DIP que estava estacionada ali. Sabia que era a do Curt pelo óxido de debaixo do guichê do condutor. Não podia acreditar que tivesse a audácia de espiá-la.

—Seguiu-me. Será tão arrogante ao ponto de...

—Muito bem, embora suspeite que saiba perfeitamente por que está aí estacionado. Isto era uma armadilha, verdade? Atrai-me aqui e, depois, seu amiguinho esperto...

— Te atrair aqui? Por que iria fazer isso? Já disse que nunca te vi.

—Chama-me todas as noites. Tamara. Suplicaste-me que viesse até quase me enlouquecer.

—Pois repito isso, não te chamei. Nem sequer sei como te chama.

De novo, a olhou diretamente e Tamara teve a sensação de que estava escrutinando a mente. Viu-o suspirar e franzir o cenho até que as sobrancelhas entraram em contato.

—Então, me diga o que acredita que seu amigo esteja fazendo ao te vigiar.

—Conhecendo o Curt, certamente, acredita que é para meu próprio bem. Ultimamente não faz mais que dizer isso — sua irritação se suavizou um pouco, como se o pensasse com mais tranqüilidade — Pode que esteja um pouco preocupado por mim. Sei que Daniel é... meu tutor, sim. Sinceramente, eu também estou preocupada. Já não durmo pelas noites, e só gosto de dormir durante o dia. De fato, cochilei duas vezes sobre meu escritório. Meto-me na cama nada mais ao chegar a casa e durmo como uma morta, mas só até que anoitece. Então, tenho terríveis pesadelos e grito tanto que todos começam a acreditar que estou perdendo a cabeça. Depois me levanto e estou inquieta toda a noit... —interrompeu-se ao compreender que estava contando sua vida a um perfeito estranho.

—Por favor, não pare — disse ele em seguida. Parecia sinceramente interessado no que estava contando— Me fale desses pesadelos — devia perceber seu receio, porque levantou a mão para tocar sua bochecha com as gemas de seus largos dedos—. Só quero te ajudar. Não pretendo te machucar — pôs a mão na parte posterior da cabeça para aproximá-la, e Tamara não resistiu. Não havia sentido tanta calma desde fazia meses. Sustentou-a com suavidade, e com uma mão acariciou o cabelo — me conte, Tamara.

Ela suspirou, incapaz de resistir ao atrativo de sua voz ou de seu tato, embora soubesse que não tinha sentido.

—É de noite e há uma espécie de selva, e muita névoa e bruma cobrindo o chão, assim não vejo meus pés. Tropeço muito enquanto corro. Não eu sei se eu corro para algo ou me liberto de algo. Sei que estou procurando a alguém, e no sonho sei que essa pessoa pode me ajudar a encontrar o caminho. Mas a chamo uma e outra vez e não me responde.

Deixou de acariciar o cabelo imediatamente, e ela acreditou notar que ficava tenso.

— A quem chamas?

—Acredito que isso é o que me está voltando louca. Não consigo recordá-lo. Acordo ofegando, como se realmente tivesse estado atravessando essa selva, às vezes, meio que pronuncio seu nome... mas não consigo recordar.

—Tamara, como te faz sentir esse sonho?

Separou-se dele e observou seu rosto.

— É psicólogo?

—Não.

—Então não deveria estar te contando nada disto — tentou arrancar o olhar daquele rosto familiar— Porque, em realidade não te conheço.

Ficou rígida quando gritaram seu nome do outro lado da pista de gelo.

— Tammy!

Fez uma careta.

— Odeio que me chame assim — voltou a escrutinar os olhos do desconhecido e, de novo, sentiu-se como se acabasse de reunir-se com alguém ao que adorasse— É real ou uma parte de minha loucura? _— "Não, não me diga isso"_ , pensou de improviso. _"Não quero sabê-lo"_

— Será melhor que eu vá antes que Curt enfarte pela preocupação. Tem direito a preocupar-se?

Tamara fez uma pausa, franzindo o cenho.

—Se o que me pergunta é se é meu marido, a resposta é não. Estamos unidos, mas não por uma relação romântica. Para mim é como... um irmão mais velho e mandão.

Voltou-se e se afastou patinando pelo gelo para o Curt, mas sentiu o olhar do desconhecido nas costas durante todo o trajeto. Tentou voltar a cabeça para ver se seguia ali, mas não o viu. Depois, aproximou-se do Curt reduzindo o passo. Estava correndo pelo gelo, para ela.

Sujeitou-a do antebraço com força e atirou dela até a borda da pista. Depois a arrastou ao mesmo ritmo até que chegaram ao banco mais próximo, onde a obrigou a sentar-se.

— Quem diabos era esse homem?

Ela se encolheu de ombros, aliviada por que ele também o tivesse visto.

—Alguém a quem acabo de conhecer.

— Quero saber como se chama!

Franziu o cenho ao detectar a autoridade e a irritação em sua voz. Curt sempre tinha sido mandão, mas estava passando dos limites.

— Não chegamos a nos dizer os nomes, mas o que importa para você?

— Insinuas que não sabia quem era? — ela assentiu— Uma ova que não sabe! —estalou. Sujeitando-a pelos ombros, a pôs em pé e a machucou. Olhava com raiva, e a teria assustado se Tamara não o conhecesse tão bem— O que faz saindo às escondidas de noite desta maneira?

—Patinar. Ai! — Afundou os dedos nos ombros — Só estava patinando, Curt. Sabe que não posso dormir. Pensei que um pouco de exercício...

—Mentira. Veio para se encontrar com ele, verdade?

— Com quem? Com o homem com quem falava? Pelo amor de Deus, Curt, eu...

— Com quem falava? Bonita maneira de chamá-lo. Eu vi Tammy. Estava em seus braços.

Tamara se zangou.

—Embora me tivesse deitado com ele no centro da pista de gelo, Curt Rogers, sou uma mulher feita e direita e o que faço é meu assunto. Você me seguiu até aqui! Não me importa quão preocupado esteja Daniel, não penso permitir que me espie nem vou te dar explicações do que faço. Quem pensa que é?

Sujeitou-a com força e a sacudiu uma, duas vezes.

—Maldita seja, me conte a verdade! Sabia quem era, verdade? Veio aqui se encontrar com ele, verdade? Verdade?

—Seu... me solte... Curt, me... Está me fazendo mal...

Sua visão estava cheia de pontos negros pelas sacudidas, mas não tanto para não ver a figura escura que se colocava atrás de Curt. Sabia quem se erguia ali. Havia sentido sua presença... possivelmente inclusive antes de vê-lo. Também percebia algo mais: sua fúria cega.

—Tire suas mãos de cima dela — grunhiu o desconhecido, com a voz tremendo de uma raiva logo que contida.

Curt ficou rígido. Deixou cair as mãos caírem e arregalou os olhos. Tamara retrocedeu e levantou uma mão para massagear um ombro machucado. O calor do olhar do desconhecido a fez levantar a vista. Aqueles olhos negros tinham seguido o movimento de sua mão e sua fúria se acrescentou.

" _Mas como posso saber isso?"_

Curt se voltou para ele e deu um passo atrás... afastando-se da imponente figura do desconhecido. Bom, ao menos, Tamara já sabia que era real.

— Ma... Marquand! —grasnou Curte.

Tamara sentiu a comoção como um golpe físico. Voltou a cravar o olhar no rosto do desconhecido. Este contemplava a Curt. Um pequeno sorriso, isento de humor aflorou em seus lábios, e assentiu. Um repentino movimento chamou sua atenção, e Tamara viu o Curt metendo a mão na jaqueta, como faziam os bandidos na televisão quando procuravam uma pistola oculta. Ficou rígida, morta de pânico, mas se relaxou quando o viu tirar um pequeno crucifixo dourado, que sustentou frente a Marquand com o braço estirado e os nódulos brancos.

O desconhecido ficou imóvel um momento. Ficou olhando fixamente o símbolo dourado quando ficou gelada. Tamara o viu tremer com intensidade enquanto se tocava involuntariamente o pescoço, e recordou haver sentido o roce daqueles incisivos. Seria realmente um vampiro?

A risada do Marquand retornou, sarcástica e amarga. Inclusive riu entre dentes, um som parecido a um trovão longínquo. Alargou a mão para arrancar a cruz da mão do Curt e a girou várias vezes, inspecionando-a com atenção.

—Impressionante — disse, e a devolveu. Curt a deixou cair ao chão e Tamara suspirou de alívio, mas só fugazmente.

Por fim achava sentido seu encontro com ele.

— De verdade é Marquand?

Fez uma exagerada reverência. Ela não podia sustentar o olhar, envergonhada de suas reações anteriores ao que, para ele, só tinha sido um jogo.

—Compreendo por que está tão zangado com meu tutor. Afinal de contas, esteve te acossando sem parar. Para sua informação, eu não tive nada que ver com isso. Defendi-te até ficar roca. Não me incomodarei em seguir fazendo-o. Agradeço sinceramente que não queira processar ao Daniel, mas sugiro que, no futuro, não tente me utilizar para fazer chegar suas mensagens.

Viu que arqueava outra vez a sobrancelha e conteve o fôlego.

— Seu tutor? Há-o dito antes, mas... Saint Claire?

—Como se não soubesse antes de sua pequena atuação. —Tamara moveu a cabeça, deslizando de novo os dedos pelo ponto dolorido do pescoço — Poderia até ser engraçado, se não estivesse a ponto de... — interrompeu-se e moveu a cabeça ao sentir as lágrimas nos olhos.

—Tamara, não era isso o que...

Interrompeu-o movendo a cabeça com violência.

— Me encarregarei de que receba sua mensagem. Pode que seja um imbecil, Marquand, mas o quero muito. Eu não gostaria que o levasse a julgamento — girou sobre seus talões.

— Tamara, espera! O que aconteceu com seus pais? Como é que ele...? Tamara! —ela não fez conta, aproximou-se do gelo e se afastou patinando para a outra borda, onde tinha deixado a bolsa de lona. Cambaleou-se sobre a neve para recolhê-la, e se deixou cair sobre o banco mais próximo para soltá-los patins. Tremiam seus dedos. Logo que podia ver pelas lágrimas que nublavam sua vista.

" _Por que estava reagindo daquela maneira a estratagema insensível do Marquand? Por que se sentia tão traída? Porque me estou voltando louca, por isso."_

A irritação a fez levantar a cabeça. Tirou um dos patins, colocou o pé na bota e soltou o outro sem olhar. Tinha a vista posta no Marquand, que sustentava a Curt pelas lapelas e o sacudia como este tinha feito com ela fazia uns momentos. Quando por fim o soltou, Curt caiu para trás na neve. Tamara só podia ver as costas ao Marquand, mas ouvia suas palavras com claridade, embora não com os ouvidos.

" _Se alguma vez vejo colocando outra vez as mãos nela, Rogers, pagará com sua vida. Expliquei-me bem?"_

Perfeitamente, pensou Tamara. Guardou os patins na bolsa e foi embora enquanto eles seguiam discutindo.

Com uma dor semelhante a uma espada cravada no coração, Eric acariciou a engraçada touca rosa que Tamara tinha esquecido com a pressa de afastar-se dele. Também se tinha deixado o casaco. Tinha-o pendurado no braço enquanto os seguia. Rogers tinha alcançado a Tamara só uns poucos minutos depois de que se foi. Falava sem parar em seu intento de aplacá-la.

—Sinto muito. Tammy, juro, não pretendia te machucar. Não entende que me voltei louco de medo quando a vi em seus braços? Meu Deus, não sabe o que poderia ter acontecido?

Escaneou a mente do bastardo com a sua e não encontrou indicação alguma de que Tamara corresse perigo a seu lado. Fez o mesmo quando a viu entrar na lúgubre mansão vitoriana do Daniel Saint Claire, resistente a deixá-la em suas mãos. E nem sequer então podia partir.

Como diabos teria arrumado Saint Claire para converter-se em seu tutor? Quando Eric a deixou, vinte anos atrás, ela tinha dois pais que a adoravam e que não suportavam a idéia de perdê-la. Ainda podia vê-los: a pequena Miranda, uma mulher de aspecto frágil com cabelo castanho claro e bonitos olhos verdes transbordantes de amor sempre que olhava a sua adorável filha. Havia-se posto histérica aquela noite no hospital. Eric a tinha visto aferrando-se à bata branca do médico, movendo rapidamente a cabeça pelo que estava dizendo enquanto as lágrimas escorregavam por seu rosto. O calado abatimento de seu marido era ainda mais doloroso de presenciar. Kenneth estava fundo, cansado na cadeira como se não pudesse voltar a levantar-se, com o cabelo loiro caindo sobre um olho.

Que diabos teria acontecido? Deixou-se cair sobre um toco podre e com neve do exterior da mansão e enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos.

—Não devia ter me afastado — sussurrou na noite — Meu Deus, eu a abandonei, não devia ter feito isso.

Permaneceu ali, angustiado, até que o céu começou a empalidecer pelo amanhecer. Agora Tamara pensava que a tinha utilizado para enviar uma advertência ao Saint Claire. Era evidente que não possuía uma lembrança consciente dele nem conhecia o vínculo que os unia. Nem sequer podia recordar seu nome.

Tamara se deteve diante da porta do escritório do Daniel para acalmar-se, com a mão posta no maçaneta. A noite anterior tinha evitado um novo embate com Curt alegando cansaço, uma mentira que ele aceitou porque sabia o pouco que estava dormindo. Aquela manhã ficou em seu quarto, fingindo dormir, quando Daniel a chamou da porta. Sabia que não a despertaria se pensava que por fim estava dormindo. Tamara aguardou a que partisse para a sede da DIP do White Pratas para logo vestir-se rapidamente e chegar tarde ao trabalho em seu adorado Volkswagen vermelho. Tinha tido o dia cheio com as tarefas corriqueiras que a atribuíam. Seu débil nível de segurança não era o bastante alto para permitir trabalhar em nenhum caso importante. Salvo pelo Jamie Bryant. Ele era importante... ao menos, para a Tamara. Não era mais que um clarividente de classe três no livro da DIP, mas para ela, era de primeira classe.

Suspirou, sorrindo ao pensar nele, mas endireitou as costas ao iminente encontro. Sujeitou a maçaneta com mais força, mas se deteve o ouvir a voz do Curt através da porta.

— Olha-a! Digo-lhe isso, está passando algo, e é um estúpido se não te der conta.

—Está confundida — disse Daniel, aflito — Reconheço que a proximidade está produzindo um efeito inesperado, mas não podemos culpá-la por isso. Não tem nem idéia do que está passando com ela.

—Isso é o que você acredita. Eu acho que terei que vigiá-la constantemente.

A irritação da Tamara cresceu, e abriu a porta de par em par.

— Têm idéia de quão farta estou de que falem de mim como se fosse um de seus casos?

Os dois homens levantaram a vista, sobressaltados. Trocaram olhares incômodos, e Daniel se levantou da cadeira tão depressa que arranhou o chão de ladrilhos.

—Vamos, Tammy, o que te faz pensar que estávamos falando de ti? Em realidade, estávamos falando de um caso. Um sobre o que discordamos.

Tamara fez uma careta, cruzando os braços.

— Sério? Que caso?

—Sinto-o, Tammy — espetou Curt — Seu nível de segurança não é o suficiente para saber.

— Quando o foi?

—Tammy, por favor — Daniel se aproximou dela, envolveu-a com um suave abraço e beijou sua bochecha. Depois, inclinou-se para trás para escrutinar o rosto—. Está bem?

— Por que não estaria? — sua preocupação a aplacou um tanto, mas seguia estando farta de tantos dramalhões.

—Curt havia me dito que ontem à noite conheceu o Marquand —Daniel moveu a cabeça — Quero que me conte tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que te disse, o que te fez. Ele...? —Daniel empalideceu ante seus olhos— Te tocou?

—Abraçou-a como se não quisesse soltá-la jamais — estalou Curt— Já disse isso, Daniel...

—Eu gostaria de ouvir o que ela tem a dizer — seus pálidos olhos azuis escrutinaram os da Tamara. Baixou-os ao pulôver turquesa de pescoço alto que se pôs sob o folgado pulôver branco. Tamara pensou que ia desmaiar.

Curt reparou em seu traje no mesmo instante e conteve o fôlego.

—Tammy, Por Deus, é que fez...?

— É obvio que não! Têm idéia do quão loucos que parecem?

—Me diga —Daniel disse isso com suavidade.

Tamara moveu a cabeça e exalou o ar com força.

—Está bem, mas antes quero explicar uma coisa. Marquand parece saber o que pensam dele. Seu encontro na pista de gelo era sua maneira de enviar uma mensagem, e a mensagem é que o deixem em paz. Não acredito que estivesse brincando —enganchou dois dedos no pescoço do pulôver e o baixou para mostrar o chupão azulado que tinha deixado Marquand.

Daniel proferiu uma exclamação.

—Note os dois. Não há marcas de presas, só um... Bom, sejamos claros, um chupão. Deixei que um perfeito desconhecido me fizesse um chupão, o qual deveria mostrar até que ponto estive estressada ultimamente. Entre minha insônia e seu excesso de amparo, sinto-me como se estivesse em um forno a pressão.

Daniel se inclinou sobre ela e inspecionou a marca. Quando ficou satisfeito, colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

— Te fez mal, carinho?

Tamara não pôde conter o pequeno sorriso que provocou a pergunta, embora o apagou imediatamente.

— Machucar? —Curt deu uma palmada ao escritório— Ela desfrutou de cada minuto —a olhou com irritação— Não te dá conta do que poderia ter acontecido lá?

—É obvio que sim, Curt. Poderia me haver aberto a jugular e me haver chupado tudo o sangue para logo me deixar agonizando sobre o gelo com dois orifícios na garganta.

—Se não o tivesse assustado... —começou a dizer Curt.

—Seja fiel à verdade, Curt. Foi ele quem assustou a ti. Estava-me sacudindo com uma força brutal. Se Marquand não tivesse ido a meu auxílio, teria vindo a trabalhar com um colarinho.

Curt fechou a mandíbula com força ante o olhar severo do Daniel. Este voltou a olhar a Tamara.

— E diz que foi a te socorrer? —ela assentiu— Humm...

—E tirou o crucifixo ao Curt da mão —prosseguiu Tamara—.Nem sequer lhe queimou a palma. É que isso não demonstra nada?

—Sim —Curt fez uma expressão de menino mal-humorado no rosto— Que aos vampiros não afetam os símbolos religiosos.

Tamara pôs os olhos em branco, depois, ouviu resmungar ao Daniel:

—Interessante - se sentia como se, inclusive com seus estranhos sintomas, fosse a única pessoa sã no escritório - Sei que pensa que estamos exagerando, Tammy — disse Daniel— Mas não quero que volte a sair de casa de noite.

Ela ficou tensa.

—Irei onde queira e quando queira. Tenho vinte e seis anos, Daniel, e se não deixarem de uma vez com estas tolices, eu... —fez uma pausa o bastante larga para monopolizar sua atenção—... sairei de casa.

—Tammy, você não...

—Não, a não ser que me obriguem Daniel. E se surpreendo a ti ou ao Curt me seguindo outra vez, me sentirei obrigada a fazê-lo —sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a aflição no rosto do Daniel, e suavizou a voz— Agora vou para casa. Boa noite.

Os gritos mentais da Tamara despertaram aquela noite antes do pôr-do-sol e Eric fechou os olhos com força, como se fazendo isso pudesse tirá-los de sua mente. Levantar-se antes do anoitecer produzia um efeito não muito distinto ao que sentiam os humanos com uma ressaca. Apoiando uma mão no mogno liso, roçando com as gemas dos dedos o forro, pensou na Tamara. Só queria consolá-la. Se pudesse suavizar a tortura de seu inconsciente, embora ela não se precavesse de nada, sentiria-se melhor. Possivelmente até pudesse dormir. Mas não estava seguro. A fim de contas, a situação da Tamara era única.

Centrou-se na mente dela, escutando ainda seus rogos sussurrados. _"Onde está, Eric? por que não vem? Estou perdida. Necessito-te"._

Tragou saliva e concentrou cada ápice de seu poder em um único pensamento, disparando-o através do tempo e do espaço para ela. _"Estou aqui, Tamara"._

" _Não posso verte!"_

Aquela reação imediata o deixou perplexo. Não estava seguro de que pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. De novo, concentrou a mente.

" _Estou perto. Irei vê-la logo, amor. Agora, deve descansar. Já não necessita que me chame em sonhos. Ouvi... Irei"._

Aguardou uma resposta, mas não percebeu nenhuma. Queria tranqüilizá-la, mas tinha feito o que tinha podido, no momento. Sentia o sol, que roubava suas forças. Levou um tempo para manter o equilíbrio e se aproximou devagar da lareira, onde se inclinou para reavivar o fogo daquela manhã. Logo depois, utilizou um largo fósforo de madeira para acender três lamparinas de azeite colocadas pelo aposento. Com galhos de cerejeira exalando uma névoa aromática e a luz dourada da lamparina, os tapetes orientais sobre o chão de cimento e os quadros, o lugar parecia uma tumba nas profundezas da terra. Sentou-se com cuidado na enorme cadeira de balanço de carvalho e relaxou os músculos. Deixou cair pesadamente a cabeça para trás e procurou, sem olhar, o controle remoto na mesa que tinha ao lado. Apertou um botão. As pálpebras fecharam ao mesmo tempo em que a música o envolvia.

Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios quando as notas agridoces reavivaram a lembrança. Tinha visto tocar ao jovem Amadeus em Paris. Em 1775, seria? Tantos anos... Eric ficou absorto, um menino comum de dezessete anos assombrado pelo dom de outro só dois anos maior. Aquela sensação sublime o acompanhou durante dias, e falou disso até cansar a sua pobre mãe. Até Jaqueline esteve a ponto de declarar que se apaixonou por um homem ao que nunca tinha conhecido e o persuadiu para que conseguisse um lugar para o concerto da noite seguinte. Mas sua irmã não entendeu o que o tinha impressionado tanto.

—É bom - declarou, abanando-se na sala lotada e calorosa— Mas já vi melhores.

Eric sorriu ao recordar. Sua irmã não se referia ao talento do jovem, a não ser o seu aspecto. Tinha-a surpreso olhando por cima do bordo de encaixe do leque ao moço magro que considerava "melhor".

Eric suspirou. Tinha parecido trágico que um homem com tanto gênio morrera aos trinta e cinco. Ultimamente punha em dúvida que tivesse sido tão trágico. Ele também tinha morrido aos trinta e cinco, mas de outra forma completamente distinta. A sua era uma morte em vida. Pensando-o bem, não sabia se Mozart tinha sofrido o destino menos desejável. Dos dois, o do Mozart era o mais sereno. Às vezes Eric desejava que a guilhotina o tivesse alcançado antes que Roland.

" _Uns pensamentos tão deprimentes em uma noite fria tão deliciosa? Não recordo que estivesse tão ansioso por te reunir com a guilhotina aquela noite"._

Roland! Eric levantou a cabeça, repleto de energia desde que o sol se pôs. Levantou-se e abriu rapidamente os ferrolhos para percorrer o corredor e subir os degraus de dois em dois. Abriu a porta principal de par em par justo quando seu mais querido amigo subia os degraus da entrada. Os dois se abraçaram com energia, e Eric o fez entrar.

Roland se deteve no centro da habitação e inclinou a cabeça para ouvir a música de Mozart.

— O que é isto? Não será uma gravação! Parece que a orquestra estivesse aqui, nesta mesma habitação.

Eric moveu a cabeça, tinha esquecido que a última vez que tinha visto o Roland ainda não tinha instalado a equipe estérea de última geração, com alto-falantes em todas as habitações.

—Vem, o ensinarei - conduziu seu amigo para o som, situado perto da parede do fundo, e tirou um CD do estojo. Roland girou o disco na mão, observando o balé de arco íris.

—Não têm estes inventos onde estive — devolveu o disco ao estojo e o repôs na prateleira.

— E onde esteve, ermitão? Passaram vinte anos. — Roland não tinha envelhecido nem um só dia. Ainda possuía a beleza morena que tinha tido a seus trinta e dois anos de mortal e a corpulência de um atleta.

—Ah, o paraíso. Uma minúscula ilha do Pacífico Sul, Eric. Sem nenhum humano intrometido. Só singelos camponeses que aceitam o que vêem em lugar de sentir a necessidade de explicá-lo. Sério, Eric, é um oásis para os nossos. As palmeiras, as doces fragrâncias da noite...

— Como vivia? —Eric sabia que soava duvidoso. Sempre tinha aborrecido a solidão daquela existência. Ao Roland adorava— Não me diga que estiveste sangrando a indígenas inocentes.

Roland franziu as sobrancelhas.

—Sabe que não. Os animais me mantinham. Os javalis em particular...

— Sangue de porco! —Gritou Eric— Acredito que o sol deve ter penetrado em seu ataúde! Sangue de porco! Credo!

—Javalis, não porcos.

—Claro! Há uma grande diferença - Eric apressou ao Roland para que se sentasse no antigo sofá estofado em veludo— Sente-se. Tirarei um refresco para que recupere os sentidos.

Roland o olhou com receio enquanto Eric entrava detrás da barra e se dirigia à pequena geladeira.

— Por acaso tem meia dúzia de virgens recém sacrificadas armazenadas nessa coisa?

Eric inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu, compreendendo o tempo que fazia que não ria com vontades. Tirou uma bolsa de plástico da geladeira e pinçou debaixo da barra em busca de taças. Quando aconteceu a bebida ao Roland, sentiu-se escrutinado.

— São os gritos noturnos da jovem o que tanto te preocupam?

Eric pestanejou.

— Você também a ouviste?

—Ouço seus gritos quando olho dentro de ti, Eric. É o que me trouxe aqui. Conte-me do que se trata.

Eric suspirou e tomou assento em uma cadeira de brocado próxima à chaminé. Uns poucos carvões refulgiam na lareira. Devia reavivá-lo. Lendo seu pensamento, Roland deixou de lado a taça.

— Eu o faço. Você fala.

Eric voltou a suspirar. Por onde começar?

—Conheci-a pouco depois de sua última visita. Era uma menina formosa, com cachos de azeviche, bochechas de querubim e olhos como reluzentes partes de carvão.

— Uma Escolhida? —Roland se inclinou para diante.

—Sim, era um desses poucos humanos que possuem um tênue vínculo psíquico conosco, embora, como a maioria, não era consciente dele. Tenho descoberto que há maneiras de detectar aos Escolhidos, além de que os percebamos de forma natural, sabe?

Roland olhou ao redor, agachado ante a lareira.

— Sério?

— Sim. Todos esses humanos que podem ser transformados, os que chamamos os Escolhidos, têm um antepassado comum. O conde Vlad III o Empalador - olhou ao Roland com intensidade — Foi ele o primeiro?

Roland moveu a cabeça.

— Sei que amas a ciência, Eric, mas há coisas que é melhor deixarem como está. Segue com sua história.

Eric sentiu uma quebra de onda de exasperação pela postura radical do Roland sobre o tema.

—Também compartilham um antígeno sangüíneo pouco comum. Todos o temos como humanos. Conhece-se como Belladonna. Só aqueles que têm estes dois rasgos singulares podem converter-se em vampiros. Chamam-se os Escolhidos.

—Não me parece um descobrimento estremecedor, Eric. Sempre pudemos receber os Escolhidos instintivamente.

—Mas outros humanos, não. Alguns têm descoberto agora o mesmo que eu. A DIP sabe. Podem localizar humanos Escolhidos e vigiá-los, e esperar a que um de nós se aproxime. Acredito que isso é precisamente o que passou a Tamara.

—Possivelmente tenha que te apartar um pouco, velho amigo - murmurou Roland.

Eric se passou uma mão pelo cabelo negro, retirando-se o dos ombros.

—Não posso me apartar dela, Roland. Que Deus me ajude, tentei-o, mas não pude. Há algo na Tamara que tira do sério. Estava acostumado a olhá-la enquanto dormia. Deveria havê-la visto então. Grossas pestanas negras sobre bochechas rosadas, lábios como um pequeno arco rosado — levantou a vista, sentindo-se absurdamente à defensiva— Sabia que nenhuma vez quis machucá-la? Como ia querer? Adorava-a.

Roland franziu o cenho.

—Isto não deveria preocupar-se. Ocorre a todas as horas, este vínculo invisível entre os nossos e os Escolhidos. Muitas foram as noites que te joguei uma olhada quando foi menino, embora poucas vezes te encontrava dormido. Normalmente, estava acordado e torturando a sua delicada irmã.

Eric absorveu essa informação com nova compreensão.

—Nunca me havia isso dito. Pensava que só ia para mim quando estava em perigo.

—Lamento não ter falado antes deste tema, Eric. Simplesmente, não surgiu. Você só me via nessas ocasiões em que estava em perigo. Não havia tempo para a discrição quando a carruagem estava a ponto de te atropelar, ou quando te tirei cuspindo água do Canal..

—Então, você sentia o mesmo vínculo comigo que eu com ela?

—Sentia um vínculo, sim. Um impulso de proteger. Não posso dizer que seja o mesmo porque não experimentei o que você sente pela menina. Mas, Eric, muitos jovens ao longo dos séculos tiveram a vampiros como protetores sem sabê-lo. A fim de contas, não vamos a eles para feri-los, nem para transformá-los, nem sequer para estabelecer contato. Só para vigiar e proteger.

Eric deixou cair os ombros para diante, tão grande era seu alívio. Logo retomou sua história.

—Despertei uma noite e senti que seu espírito se murchava. Estava indo de forma tão rápida que quase não cheguei a tempo —se apropriou dele a mesma dor que sentiu então, e baixou a voz— A encontrei no hospital, com sua minúscula cara mais branca que os lençóis que a rodeavam. Tinha os lábios... azuis. Ouvi um médico dizer a seus pais que tinha perdido muito sangue e que seu grupo sangüíneo era tão pouco freqüente que não tinham podido localizar a nenhum doador. Disse que se preparassem. Estava morrendo. Roland.

Roland amaldiçoou com suavidade.

—Esse era meu dilema. Uma menina a quem adorava estava morrendo, e sabia que eu era o único que tinha o poder de salvá-la.

— Não a transformaria! A uma menina pequena, não, Eric. Estaria melhor morta que existindo como nós. Sua mente jovem jamais poderia compreender...

—Não a transformei. Certamente não poderia havê-lo feito embora o tivesse tentado. Não ficava sangue que mesclar com omeu. Mas vi outra opção. Simplesmente, abri-me a veia e...

— Ela bebeu de ti?

Eric fechou os olhos.

—Como se estivesse morrendo de sede. Suponho que, em certo sentido, assim era. Começou a recuperar a vitalidade em seguida. Eu estava exultante.

—Tinha direito a está-lo —Roland estava sorrindo— Salvou à menina. Nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido, Eric, mas, aconteceu, funcionou —fez uma pausa, durante a qual olhou ao Eric com intensidade— Porque funcionou, verdade? A menina vive?

—Sim. Antes de abandoná-la abriu os olhos, me olhou e, te juro, senti como explorava minha mente. Quando me voltei para ir tomou a mão com a sua, tão pequena, e sussurrou meu nome. _"Eric"_ disse. _"Não vá ainda. Não me deixe"._

—Deus meu —Roland se reclinou no sofá, pestanejando, como se estivesse perplexo— Ficou?

—Não pude me negar. Passei a noite junto a sua cama, embora tinha que me ocultar no batente da janela cada vez que alguém entrava na habitação. Quando descobriram a melhora, armou-se um grande alvoroço durante um tempo. Mas não demoraram a compreender que a menina se restabeleceria e decidiram deixá-la descansar.

— E então?

Eric sorriu com suavidade.

—Sustentei-a em meu regaço. Ela permaneceu acordada, embora precisasse descansar, e insistiu em que contasse histórias. Obrigou-me a cantar, Roland. Eu jamais cantei a ninguém em toda minha existência. Entretanto, durante todo o tempo, ela estava em minha mente, lendo meus pensamentos. Não podia dar crédito à fortaleza do vínculo que nos unia. Era ainda mais forte que o que compartilhamos você e eu.

Roland assentiu.

—Nosso sangue se mesclou, nada mais, mas a menina era virtualmente pura em seu pequeno corpo. Não é de sentir saudades... O que aconteceu?

—Antes do amanhecer, dormiu e fui embora. Pensei que a confundiria se mantivesse contato. Fui o mais longe que pude, cortei toda relação com ela. Neguei-me inclusive a pensar em voltar a vê-la, até agora. Pensei que o vínculo mental se debilitaria com o tempo e a distância. Mas não foi assim. Faz só uns meses que voltei para hemisfério ocidental e ela me chama todas as noites. Algo ocorreu a seus pais quando a deixei, Roland. Não sei o que, mas acabou sob a custódia do Daniel Saint Claire.

— É da DPI! —Roland ficou em pé, atônito.

—Assim é - resmungou Eric, deixando cair a frente na mão.

—Não pode ir vê-la, Eric. Não deve confiar nela. Poderia ser seu fim.

—Não confio nela. Quanto a vê-la... Não tenho escolha.

Inclusive enquanto discutia com o Daniel e Curt, Tamara tinha estado pensando nele. Durante todo o dia tinha sido incapaz de tirar ao misterioso desconhecido, que insistia em resultar conhecido, da cabeça. Só tinha conseguido colocá-lo a um segundo plano enquanto se concentrava em seu trabalho. Uma vez de volta em casa, no seguro oásis de seu quarto, depois de despertar da sesta, sentia-se renovada, vital e livre para analisar a aventura da noite anterior. Deteve-se e franziu o cenho. Desde quando se levantava revigorada? Estava acostumada a despertar tremendo, ofegando, aterrada. Por que aquela noite era diferente? Olhou para o céu cheio de neve e compreendeu que já era de noite. Normalmente, despertava do pesadelo ao entardecer. Esforçou-se por recordar. Ao parecer, tinha tido o sonho... ou tinha começado ao ter. Recordava o bosque e as brumas, as sarças e a escuridão. Recordava ter pronunciado esse esquivo nome...

E ter ouvido uma resposta. Sim. Desde muito longe, tinha ouvido uma voz grave e serena, cheia de consolo e fortaleza, que tinha prometido ir a ela. Dizendo que descansasse. Havia sentido insegura até ouvir a música. Suaves acordes do Mozart, um pouco da Elvira Madigan, tranqüilizando seus nervos. Permitiu-se sorrir um pouco. Possivelmente estivesse superando seu problema, fora qual fora. O sorriso morreu ao perguntar-se se seria certo ou se só estava trocando um problema por outro. O homem da pista de gelo voltou a encher sua mente. Marquand, que Daniel insistia em considerar um vampiro, tinha-a beijado, e por muito que detestasse reconhecê-lo, tinha reagido a esse beijo com todas as células de seu corpo.

Levantou-se devagar da cama e atou o cinto da bata de cetim vermelho. Por estúpido que parecesse, desejava a um homem que não conhecia, um homem que acreditava conhecer sempre.

De pé no quarto, foi precavendo-se pouco a pouco de uma peculiar debilitação que se apropriava dela. Não era enjôo, a não ser a sensação de estar flutuando, embora tivesse os pés no chão. Um morno redemoinho girou em torno de seus tornozelos e subiu pelas pernas, agitando o bordo da bata de maneira que o cetim acariciou suas canelas.

Pestanejou devagar, levando a palma à frente, esperando que acontecesse a sensação. As portas de cristal se abriram de par em par, como se soprasse uma forte rajada, e o vento que passou entre elas resultava quente, embriagador... Cheirava tenuemente a rum.

" _Impossível. Lá fora agora está a menos de dez graus"._

Entretanto, persistiam a calidez e a fragrância. Sentiu um puxão... um ímã mental ao que não podia resistir. Voltou-se para a rajada, ao tempo que esta crescia em intensidade. O cetim ondeava a suas costas, retorcia-se em torno de suas pernas como uma serpente.

" _Como a neblina de meu sonho"._

O cabelo revoava em torno de sua cara, e o cinto da bata estalava contra suas coxas. Avançou para as portas no mesmo tempo que se insistia a não fazê-lo. Resistiu, mas a atração era mais forte que sua própria vontade. Moveu os pés pelo tapete suave, depois pelo chão de madeira, frio e úmido do balcão. O redemoinho a envolvia, impulsionava-a para o corrimão. Ouviu que as comporta se fechavam de repente a suas costas e nem sequer se voltou. Escrutinou a escuridão do jardim. Acaso aquela mão invisível a faria jogar-se pelo balcão? Duvidava que pudesse impedi-lo.

" _Meu Deus, o que está me passando?"._

Tamara resistiu e o vento aumentou. O cinturão da bata se desfez e esta se abriu. Nenhum pedaço de seu corpo ficou alheio a aquela tempestade. Como mãos invisíveis, giravam em torno de suas coxas, entre elas. Seus seios tremiam. Tinha os mamilos eretos e palpitantes. Ela mesma palpitava, excitada, com a pele hipersensível à carícia do vento. Seu coração acelerou, e antes de poder conter-se, inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e gemeu com suavidade pela intensidade das sensações.

De repente, cessou. A calidez e a essência de rum, persistiam, mas o redemoinho íntimo se extinguiu lentamente, devolvendo o controle de seu corpo Tamara não conseguia explicar o que tinha ocorrido e, emocionada, passou-se as mãos pelo cabelo, sem preocupar-se de que a bata seguisse aberta e com o ombro ao descoberto. Deu-se a volta para entrar em seu quarto.

Ele estava tão perto que esteve a ponto de se chocar contra seu impressionante peito. Levantou a cabeça depressa e conteve o fôlego. A estava devorando com seus olhos negros, podia ver brilhos chapeados atrás daqueles olhos de ônix e o calor do Marquand a tocava como o vento momentos antes. Este elevou o olhar lentamente pelas pernas dela, abrasando-a. Deteve aquele olhar candente no montículo de cachos negros do vértice de suas coxas e Tamara acreditou estar em chamas. Por fim, voltou a movê-la com deliberada lentidão por seu estômago. Tamara ordenou a seus braços que voltassem para a vida... que fechassem a bata. Estes não reagiram. Os olhos do Marquand pareciam devorar seus seios, e sabia que os mamilos estavam se pondo rígidos debaixo daquele olhar avivado. Marquand se umedeceu os lábios e ela esteve a ponto de gemer em voz alta. Fechou os olhos, mas estes se negaram a ficar assim. Abriu-os contra sua vontade. Cravou-os nele, embora não queria ver o desejo que refulgia em seu olhar. Por fim, Marquand olhou sua garganta. O machucado que tinha deixado nela pareceu cobrar vida com seu olhar. Tamara sentiu um formigamento e uma palpitação no músculo de debaixo da pele. Viu como ele tragava saliva e fechava os olhos um momento, e quando voltou a abri-los e os cravou nela, negou-se a permitir que desviasse o olhar.

Os braços da Tamara recuperaram a sensação e se fechou a bata com um movimento que refletia sua irritação.

—Você - sussurrou. Estava assustada e confundida. Mais que isso, sentia um puro gozo por voltar vê-lo. Não queria permitir que ele percebe-se — O que faz aqui?

 **Capítulo 4**

—Te esperando - disse devagar, observando-a. A mente da Tamara se rebelou contra o que estava insinuando.

—Isso é absurdo. Como podia saber que sairia ao balcão?

A fazia cambalear-se com a intensidade de seu olhar.

—A chamei aqui, Tamara... igual a você me chamava todas as noites com seus gritos.

Tamara franziu o cenho e moveu a cabeça em sinal de negativa enquanto escrutinava seu rosto.

—Disse isso antes e sigo sem saber o que significa.

—Tamara... —levantou uma mão devagar e deslizou o dorso dos dedos pelo rosto da Tamara. Esta fechou os olhos involuntariamente pelo prazer que provocavam suas carícias, mas rapidamente se obrigou a abri-los e a dar um passo atrás— Escuta a seu coração. Quer te dizer...

—Então, sim que te conheço! —Olhou-o aos olhos como se queria arrancar a resposta de suas insondáveis Isso profundidades pensava. — Me diga quando nos conhecemos, Marquand. Resulta-me tão... familiar —"familiar" não era a palavra que tinha nos lábios, a não ser amado. Um ser ao que tinha tido saudades e perdido.

Viu a indecisão em seus olhos, e um brilho que poderia ser aflição.

—Recordará-o com o tempo. Não posso te obrigar, sua mente ainda não está preparada. De momento, pediria-te simplesmente que confiasse em mim. Não te farei mal. Tamara

Marquand percorreu seu rosto como se não pudesse saciar-se de olhá-la, como se tentasse absorvê-la pela vista. Tamara congelou sua reação à sensação e se lembrou da estratégia do Marquand da noite anterior. Quadrou os ombros e elevou o queixo.

—Sua mensagem foi enviada, Marquand. Daniel sabe nosso encontro e sua pequena... Atuação. Assegurei-me de que o entendesse - enquanto falava tocou a pele ainda dolorida do pescoço— Mas não servirá de nada. Não me escuta no refere a ti, assim que esta conversação não dará nenhum fruto. Deixe-me tranqüila. Se tiver algo a dizer ao Daniel, vá dizer pessoalmente.

Marquand escutava... tão bem que parecia ouvir o pensamento além das palavras. Quando ela terminou inclinou a cabeça levemente.

—Acredita mesmo que te beijei só para ameaçar ao Saint Claire - declarou devagar, vocalizando as palavras— E a idéia te faz sofrer.

Tamara suspirou de forma entrecortada e moveu a cabeça.

— Por que ia fazer me sofrer? Não te conheço. Não me importa...

—Sentiu-se drogada quando te beijei doce Tamara. Sentiu que a terra se inclinava sob seus pés e que o céu dava voltas sobre sua cabeça. Acelerou seu coração e o pulso rugia em suas têmporas. A pele te encheu de sensações. Nesses momentos, enquanto te abraçava, não existia nada mais. Não - disse quando ela moveu a cabeça com energia e entreabriu os lábios para negá-lo com fúria— Não o faça. Sei o que sentiu porque eu também o senti. O tato de suas mãos, o sabor de sua boca, o contato de seu corpo contra o meu esteve a ponto de me fazer perder o controle.

Tamara sentiu o rubor no rosto e o familiar nó de desejo formando-se na boca do estômago. Queria dizer que estava louco se acreditava no que dizia, mas não podia formar as palavras.

De novo, ele elevou a mão para seu rosto, e ela não se apartou. Não sabia por que, mas sentia vontade de chorar.

—Tamara, juro, nem sequer sabia que conhecia o Saint Claire até que o disse. Fui vê-la porque você me suplicou isso. Em seus sonhos me suplicava que aparecesse.

Tinha começado a fechar os olhos enquanto acariciava sua bochecha, mas os abriu de repente e moveu a cabeça rapidamente.

—Não, isso não é certo.

— O que não é certo? Que sonha cada noite antes do entardecer? Que os sonhos estão pondo a prova sua prudência, Tamara? Que chama a alguém em sonhos e não recorda o nome quando desperta? Ontem à noite me confiou todas essas coisas.

O alívio quase a fez deprimir-se.

—Sim, contei —por isso sabia.

—Mas o sonho foi diferente esta noite —disse Marquand com suavidade.

De novo, ela arregalou os olhos. Tinha sido diferente, e ele não podia sabê-lo. Tragou saliva.

—Não posso recordar o nome que repito, mas sei que não é Marquand. Por que quer jogar com minha cabeça?

—Só quero te tranqüilizar. É verdade, nunca me chamaste por meu sobrenome. É meu nome que pronuncia em sonhos - tinha baixado a mão para acariciar seu cabelo com suavidade. Ela sussurrou sem fôlego:

—Nem sequer conheço seu nome, assim não pode ser...

—Sim que o conhece, Tamara —seu olhar cobrou uma nova dimensão enquanto a olhava fixamente aos olhos— Sabe como me chamo. Diga-o.

E o fez. Assim, sem mais, soube o nome que tinha gritado uma e outra vez em sonhos. Conhecia-o tão bem como seu próprio nome. Mas não podia ser ele. Negou com a cabeça.

—Você não é...

—Sou — lhe pôs as mãos nos ombros— Diga-o. Tamara.

Engasgando-se com lágrimas sem derramar, grasnou:

— Eric?

Este assentiu, e relaxou o rosto com um meio sorriso aprovador.

—Sim, Eric. Se necessitar uma confirmação, estou segura de que seu Saint Claire poderá confirmar isso.

Tamara olhou para o chão, presa de um alívio tão grande que relaxou os músculos do pescoço. Não necessitava uma confirmação. Então, a que se devia aquele intenso alívio? E por que tinha sonhado com ele?

—Suplicou que eu viesse. Tamara, e estou aqui.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Moveu a cabeça ao tempo que as lágrimas escorregavam lentamente por seu rosto.

—Isto não está passando. Não é real. Estou alucinando ou é outro sonho. Nada menos. Não é real.

Apertou-a contra ele de improviso, rodeando-a com os braços, acariciando as costas e os ombros, levantando o cabelo, acariciando a nuca.

—É real, Tamara. Eu sou real, e o que sente por mim é real... mais real, acredito, que qualquer outra coisa na vida —Tamara moveu a cabeça e sentiu os lábios do Eric no cabelo, justo por cima da têmpora... mais abaixo, no maçã do rosto, na bochecha. Com voz irregular, falou-lhe com ouvido— Como conseguiu Saint Claire converter-se em seu tutor? O que foi de sua família?

Surpreendeu-se relaxando em seus braços, deixando-se consolar por sua delicadeza.

—Tinha seis anos quando me caí por uma janela, atravessando a vidraça - disse, com uma voz apenas perceptível— Cortei as veias dos dois braços e estive a ponto de morrer sangrando. Disseram que foi um milagre quando sobrevivi, porque não tinham podido localizar a nenhum doador com o mesmo grupo sangüíneo - inspirou tremendo. Em realidade, não recordava nada do acidente, nem de sua vida até esse momento. Daniel sempre insistia em que, para ela, o melhor seria não recordar. O que estava bloqueado, estava bloqueado por uma razão, dizia.

Tamara exalou o ar que tinha inspirado e prosseguiu.

—Ainda estava hospitalizada quando meus pais padeceram uma infecção muito insólita e virulenta. Quando por fim isolaram o vírus e o identificaram, eles... eles já tinham morrido.

—Sinto-o mais do que imagina - disse Eric com suavidade, acariciando a pele com seu fôlego enquanto falava— Deveria ter estado contigo.

—Deveria - resmungou antes de poder analisar suas palavras. Pigarreou— Mas Daniel estava ali. Trabalhava a tempo parcial no laboratório de investigação do hospital. Assim que ouviu falar da menina milagrosa da área da pediatria, veio para me ver. Depois, ia todos os dias e me trazia presentes. Dizia que sempre quis uma menina como eu. Quando meus pais adoeceram, Daniel e eu fomos amigos íntimos. Quando morreram, pediu minha custódia aos tribunais e a concederam. Não tinha mais parentes próximos. Se não fosse Daniel, teria estado sozinha.

Sentiu a rápida inalação do Eric e a leve rigidez de seu corpo.

—Sinto-o - disse, quase com um gemido, e a balançou em seus braços.

Céus, por que seu tato era celestial? Por que o tórax amplo e os braços fortes que a circundavam pareciam a proteção mais segura do mundo?

—Então —disse Marquand com a voz ligeiramente mais normal— Foi Daniel quem te buscou o emprego na DIP - ela se limitou a assentir— E o que faz ali, Tamara? Trabalha com o Saint Claire?

—Não - balbuciou contra o tecido de seu casaco— Meu nível de segurança não é... —interrompeu-se, ficando rígida, e se separou dele com um empurrão. Céus, tinha jogado bem! — A DIP é uma agência do governo, uma subdivisão da CIA, pelo amor do Deus e você é objeto de uma de suas investigações mais largas. Certamente, não penso falar contigo do que faço ali - rompeu o contato visual e moveu a cabeça, desprezando-se— Deus, é bom. Estava-me tragando tudo isto. Só queria me tirar informação.

—Sabe que não - sua voz grave continha irritação e, pela primeira vez, Tamara sentiu medo dele. Deu outro passo atrás e sentiu o corrimão de ferro nas costas. Eric Marquand se erguia entre ela e as portas—. Só quero determinar se posso confiar em ti. Saint Claire quer me destruir. Não posso descartar a possibilidade de que você seja parte do plano.

— Daniel não mataria nem a uma mosca! —ficou tensa ante a insinuação de que seu amado Daniel não era o homem doce e carinhoso que conhecia.

—Sei que isso é falso. Não necessito provas de seu propósito, já as tenho. É de ti de quem preciso estar seguro. Tamara. Diga-me que responsabilidades têm - se aproximou, e Tamara ficou sem lugar aonde ir.

—Não direi - replicou isso—. Não posso trair a Divisão... nem ao Daniel.

— Preferiria trair a mim?

Ela o negou, com a confusão nublando o cérebro.

—Não poderia te trair. Não sei nada de ti.

—Poderia, facilmente, ser o instrumento de minha destruição.

—Mas eu não...

—Então, fala. Responde a minhas perguntas, é vital... —ela voltou a negar com a cabeça. Ele suspirou e se passou uma mão pelo cabelo, tirando várias mechas de seda negra do acréscimo. Quando voltou a olhá-la aos olhos, a intensidade tinha ressurgido— Posso te obrigar, sabe?

O temor lhe acariciou as costas.

—Se me tocar, gritarei.

—Não preciso te tocar. Posso te fazer obedecer como te tenho feito sair aqui esta noite... com minha mente.

—Acredito que necessita ajuda, Marquand. Está mais louco que eu, se quer saber.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha azeviche em atitude inquisitiva.

— Dúvidas da verdade?

Ficou olhando, e Tamara viu certo fulgor, como se as íris de cor ébano fossem repentinamente translúcidos e surgisse um redemoinho de luz de suas profundidades. Sentiu que sua mente se convertia em água, e o candente redemoinho começou a girar em torno de seus tornozelos, cobrando força enquanto se elevava e a envolvia como um ciclone. O cabelo sacudia em seu rosto. A bata de seda flagelava das canelas até a coxa. O vento a impulsionou a avançar até que só a separaram dele uns milímetros.

Eric pôs as mãos na sua garganta e, com os polegares, acariciou-a em cima das clavículas. Deslizou os dedos por debaixo do tecido da bata, nos ombros. O vento desfez o cinturão, ao parecer, por mandato dele. Devagar, retirou o cetim escarlate dos ombros e este caiu, para horror da Tamara, em forma de cascata resplandecente a seus pés. Entretanto, era incapaz de elevar os braços para impedi-lo. Sentia-os muito pesados e não podia movê-los. Seus pés pareciam estar contagiados do mesmo mal misterioso. Não podia andar.

Tamara tinha seguido com o olhar a queda do cetim vermelho, mas levantou o queixo. Em parte, ela queria brigar, mas ao mesmo tempo, pedia a gritos suas carícias. Eric baixou a cabeça e apanhou o lóbulo da orelha entre os lábios. O mordiscou com tanta suavidade que seu roce era quase imperceptível, mas o desejo a percorreu com feras sacudidas. Os lábios deixaram um rastro em torno de seu rosto e se detiveram somente quando chegaram aos dela. Permaneceram ali, tocando-os apenas. Com suas mãos acariciou a parte posterior das coxas e os levantou devagar, rodeando suas nádegas, espremendo, separando, deslizou uma mão para diante para rodear seu lugar mais íntimo, enquanto a outra permanecia detrás dela para mantê-la imóvel. Tamara sentiu seus dedos tocando-a levemente, separando-a, explorando-a, e ouviu um gemido afogado que devia ser dele. O fogo percorreu suas veias, esquentando o sangue até que ferveu. Desejava aquilo... Maldito, estava fazendo desejá-lo!

Eric plantou as duas mãos no estômago e as deslizou lentamente para cima. Tamara se estremeceu com violência, consciente do que chegava a seguir e aguardando-o com um desejo crescente contrário a sua vontade. Seguia beijando-a, lambendo os lábios, mordiscando com suavidade, acariciando com rápidos movimentos com a ponta da língua, seguidos de traços lânguidos e lentos pelo contorno. Por fim, alcançou o seio da Tamara com os dedos. Colocou o polegar e o indicador em cada mamilo, tocando suavemente. Ela emitiu um gemido grave e rouco a modo de súplica, e ele os fechou, beliscando-lhe fazendo girar as pontas eretas entre seus dedos até que palpitaram como o resto dela.

Tamara compreendeu que tinha recuperado as forças nos braços quando se surpreendeu entrelaçando-os detrás da cabeça do Eric para atraí-lo para ela. Abriu a boca, e ele afundou a língua nela para acariciar a sua, entrelaçá-la, atirar dela. Atraiu a sua própria umidade sedosa, e a lambeu como ela desejava que lambesse os seios. Estremeciam-se à espera de sua boca.

Antes de completar a idéia já tinha posto as mãos nas suas costas, entre as omoplatas. Com os lábios, Eric deixou um rastro de calor líquido pelo queixo, pela garganta, pelo seio. Ela arqueou as costas, apoiando-se nas mãos do Marquand, umas nas costas e outra em seus glúteos. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e encontrou certeiramente uma crista cheia com a boca. Acariciou-a sem piedade, lambendo-a até que Tamara gemeu, sugando-a até que gritou e mordendo até que ela entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo para apertá-lo contra ela.

Não podia recuperar o fôlego. Desejava-o tanto que tinha perdido o controle. Seu sexo palpitava com umacrescente umidade, pedia para ser cheio... dele.

Eric levantou a cabeça e a sujeitou até que ela recuperou o equilíbrio. Em algum momento da sedução ávida soltou a mente da Tamara. Esta não sabia quando, mas a partir de certo instante poderia brigar, fugir, esbofeteá-lo. Não o tinha feito. Em troca, tinha reagido como um animal. Estava furiosa consigo mesma, com ele e com sua mente por negar-se a dar a lembrança que necessitava para dar sentido a todo aquilo.

Eric se agachou, recolheu a bata e a pôs sobre os ombros.

— Viu? —disse com muita suavidade.

— Por que fez isto? —a voz quebrou ao formular a pergunta. Atou-se o cinto da bata com força. Não podia olhá-lo aos olhos.

—Esta noite vim para ti. Para te ajudar, se me permitir.

— E o que acaba de fazer era uma ajuda?

Ao ver que não respondia imediatamente, olhou-o. Para surpresa dela, viu que baixava a vista.

—Não - sussurrou por fim — Pretendia te demonstrar... Não era minha intenção ir tão longe.

Tamara franziu o cenho e o olhou atentamente pela primeira vez desde que ele a tinha afastado. Os olhos brilhavam de paixão e os tinha entrecerrados. Respirava com dificuldade, com pequenos ofegos, igual a ela. Céus! Se deixou arrastar pela paixão! Deu-se a volta e, com mãos trêmulas, aferrou-se ao corrimão de ferro para contemplar a noite azulada e o chão coberto de neve.

—Te fiz mal... - disse Eric devagar, com cuidado, embora ainda tinha a voz rouca— Não desejo te assustar, nem te aborrecer. Preocupo-me contigo, Tamara. E a muito tempo.

Ela deixou que suas palavras penetrassem a confusão que reinava em sua mente.

—Isso eu posso acreditar.

—É verdade que vim porque ouvi seus gritos. Não tinha outro motivo. Também pode acreditar isso?

Tamara inspirou fundo.

—Trabalho com um menino que, algumas vezes, demonstrou possuir certos poderes psíquicos. Vários agentes mantiveram sessões com ele, além de mim. Mas seus poderes, por tênues que sejam, sempre se fazem muito mais evidentes quando está comigo. Suponho que existe a possibilidade de que eu tenha uma tendência clarividente latente que potencialize a dele. Possivelmente sim que ouviu meus sonhos. Não direi que é impossível.

Animado, Eric prosseguiu.

— Fui vê-la só pelo desespero de seus gritos. Juro. Não sabia que Saint Claire era seu tutor - deu um passo para diante, levantando uma mão com a palma para cima—. Imagine como me senti quando o descobri, Tamara. A mulher que me tinha estado chamando, vive sob o mesmo teto que o homem que leva meses me perseguindo implacavelmente. Como não vou suspeitar que se trate de uma conspiração para me apanhar?

Tamara escutava. Supunha que Eric tinha razão, ela teria pensado o mesmo de encontrar-se em seu lugar. Deu a volta para olhá-lo.

—Suponho que tinha motivos para recear - baixou a vista ao chão e se mordeu o lábio. Podia tranqüilizá-lo sem revelar informação confidencial. De fato, conhecia poucos dados classificados— Tenho um nível de segurança muito baixo. Às vezes acredito que o inventaram só para mim, de tão baixo que é —sorriu levemente ao dizê-lo— Não sei quantas vezes tentei tirar da cabeça de Daniel essa louca idéia de que é um... — por que não podia terminar a frase? —tragou saliva e prosseguiu— Sempre me replica que tem montões de provas que corroboram suas teorias. E eu sempre replico pedindo que me mostre os arquivos. A resposta sempre é a mesma. Meu nível não é o bastante alto - investigou o rosto do Marquand, mas este não dava indícios de acreditá-la. Escutava atentamente— Mas nunca falei dos sonhos. Não queria preocupá-lo.

— É possível que o tenha averiguado de outra maneira?

— Como, além de me lendo o pensamento? —piscou e desviou o olhar de improviso— A não ser... Havia vezes em que eu gritava, o bastante alto para alertar ao Daniel e atraí-lo ao meu quarto. Sempre me dizia que não tinha ouvido bem o que dizia em sonhos, mas possivelmente tenha escondido isso para não agravar o problema.

—Ou porque pensava que eu acudiria e estava me esperando.

Até aquele momento, Tamara fazia o possível por ficar em seu lugar. De repente, levantou a cabeça de repente e ficou rígida.

—Tem que tirar essa idéia da sua cabeça. Reconheço que Daniel te segue, que vigia todos seus movimentos. Mas por que quereria te apanhar, como você diz? O que crie que faria contigo quando te apanhasse?

—Está especializado em investigação. Tamara, não em vigilância. O que crie que faria com um espécime vivo do que ele considera uma espécie ainda sem estudar?

A Tamara revolveu o estômago. Levou-se a mão à boca.

— Isso é absurdo! Daniel jamais... É o homem mais amável que conheço - moveu a cabeça com tanta energia que o cabelo voou em torno dela— Não. Não, ao Daniel nem sequer passaria pela cabeça.

—Não o conhece tão bem como acredita - Eric falava com suavidade, mas suas palavras eram brutais— Não te ocorreu pensar que poderia ter descoberto o vínculo que existe entre nós desde o começo, e que foi isso que o impulsionou a te acolher?

Com os olhos muito abertos, ficou olhando, incrédula.

—Jamais me ocorreria pensar isso. Daniel me ama. E eu a ele! É a única família que tenho. Como pode sugerir...? —interrompeu-se e tentou recuperar o fôlego. De repente, doía muito a cabeça. A falta de descanso parecia assaltá-la de repente. Doía todo seu corpo de puro esgotamento.

—Ao menos, deveria considerar essa possibilidade. Conhecia minha existência inclusive naquela época. Posso demonstrar isso se...

— Já basta! —Levantou as palmas das mãos a ambos os lados da cabeça.

—Tamara...

—Por favor, Eric - sussurrou muito cansada para gritar ou seguir discutindo—. Não faça isto, não me diga estas coisas. Estou tão perto de perder a cabeça que já não confio em meus sentidos. Não sei o que é real e que não é. Não posso com tudo isto.

Tamara baixou a cabeça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e não o viu aproximar-se. Estreitou-a entre seus braços para oferecer consolo. Não havia desejo sexual em seu abraço.

—Me perdoe Tamara. Falei sem pensar e acabei te fazendo mal. Perdoe-me. Minha preocupação por ti tem me feito esquecer o sentido comum – suspirou — Deus, estraguei tudo.

Ela achava muito consolo em seus braços, mas aquilo não tinha sentido. Devia afastar-se dele. Não podia pensar quando o tinha perto. Endireitou-se e saiu de seus braços.

—Acredito... Acredito que deve ir.

A dor que flamejou em seus olhos de ônix era quase insuportável. O viu abaixando a cabeça.

—Como queira.

Com a mão nas costas, apressou-a para que avançasse para as portas de cristal. As abriu e a empurrou com suavidade. Ela entrou e se deteve repentinamente consciente do frio. Estremeceu-se e ficou imóvel um momento, depois, deu-se a volta para perguntar como tinha chegado ao balcão, uma pergunta que, bobamente, não tinha ocorrido antes, mas Eric já se foi. Moveu a cabeça com força e olhou ao redor. Parecia que nunca tivesse estado ali.

Capítulo 5

Jamie Bryant se retorceu na cadeira, cravando o olhar na neve que caía ao outro lado da janela mais que na Tamara ou na caixa do centro da mesa.

—Vamos, Jamie. Concentre-se — sentia culpa ao ordenar ao menino que fizesse o que resultava impossível. O rosto do Eric aparecia ante ela cada vez que fechava os olhos. A lembrança de suas carícias, seus beijos, a segurança de estar em seus braços a atormentava sem cessar. A dor que tinha visto em seu olhar antes que se esfumasse era o que mais a tinha atormentado.

Jamie suspirou e cravou o olhar no cubo de cartão que descansava entre ambos. Enrugou o rosto até que a ruga de entre suas finas sobrancelhas escuras se triplicou. Inclinou-se para diante e seu rosto salpicado de sardas avermelhou até que Tamara acreditou que estava contendo o fôlego. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram um momento depois, quando o exalou com força e se recostou na cadeira.

—Não o consigo - disse— Posso ir já?

Tamara tentou desdobrar um sorriso alentador.

—Detesta isto, verdade?

Ele se encolheu de ombros, voltou a olhar para a janela e, depois, de novo para a caixa.

—Como queria poder ser como outros meninos. Sinto-me estranho quando sei coisas. E logo, quando não sei algo que acredito que deveria saber, sinto-me estúpido. E há vezes que capto coisas que não tem sentido. É como se soubesse algo, mas não entendesse o que significa, compreende?

—Acredito que sim.

—Então, do que serve saber algo se não poder encontrar o sentido?

—Jamie, não é estranho nem estúpido. Todo mundo possui alguma qualidade que o diferencia de outros. Algumas pessoas cantam notas que a outros resultam impossíveis. Igualmente, as percepções extra-sensorias são algo que você faz melhor que a maioria. O que acontece é que não são reconhecidas como iguais as outras qualidades.

Observou seu rosto, pensando que seu bate-papo não parecia havê-lo consolado muito.

—Possivelmente deveria me contar o que é o que te inquieta.

Jamie suspirou e moveu a cabeça.

—Sei que sou terrível nisto. É possível que não seja nada. Não quero... te assustar sem motivo.

Tamara franziu o cenho.

— Me assustar? Trata-se de mim Jamie?

O menino assentiu, fugindo seu olhar. Tamara se levantou do assento, rodeou a mesa e fincou o joelho diante dele. Desde que tinha começado a trabalhar com o Jamie fazia seis meses, tinham criado um forte vínculo. O sempre sabia se estava deprimida ou abatida. Também tinha percebido os pesadelos e a insônia.

—Não é terrível nisto. Ao menos, no que se diz respeito a mim. Se tiver percebido algo, diga-me possivelmente possa explicá-lo.

Jamie torceu os lábios e a olhou com seriedade. Seu semblante intenso o fazia parecer um adulto em miniatura.

—Não faço mais que pensar que vai acontecer algo com você... que alguém vai te machucar. Mas não sei quem nem por que, assim, do que me serve sabê-lo?

Ela sorriu com suavidade.

—Estiveram-me acontecendo muitas coisas ultimamente, Jamie. Coisas pessoais que me desgostaram muito. Acredito que poderia estar percebendo-o.

— Você acredita? —Seus olhos escuros a olharam com esperança, mas voltaram a escurecer-se de preocupação— Vai tudo bem?

—Acredito que sim — Tamara assentiu com energia— E, sim, tudo está se resolvendo. Os pesadelos que tinha desapareceram.

—Me alegro — mas seu cenho não desapareceu— Mas ainda tenho a sensação de que há gente te perseguindo - se mordeu o lábio— Conhece alguém chamado Eric?

Algo duro, semelhante a um tijolo, alojou-se em seu peito. Tamara proferiu uma exclamação e se levantou tão depressa que esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio.

— Eric? —repetiu— Por quê? Há algo dele...?

—Não sei. Seu nome aparece nos momentos mais estranhos. Sempre me sinto muito triste, ou muito preocupado, quando chega. Acredito que possivelmente seja assim como ele se sente, mas como te hei dito, sou péssimo nisto. Possivelmente esteja interpretando tudo ao reverso.

Tamara deixou que o momento de pânico acabasse. Tinha esperado ouvir que Eric era quem queria machucá-la. Se perguntou se seria o caso, mas não queria que Jamie o percebesse. Inspirou fundo para serenar-se e tentou recompor o semblante antes de voltá-lo para olhar.

—Obrigado pela advertência, mas acredito que está exagerando o perigo. Ouça, por que não abre a caixa? Agora mesmo, nem sequer recordo o que havia dentro.

Depois de um breve olhar, como se queria assegurar-se de que não a tinha assustado, inclinou-se para diante, tomou a caixa e olhou dentro. Tirou a caixa do vídeo-game.

— Dragões e masmorras! Minha mãe o esteve procurando por toda parte. Onde o encontraste?

—Sua mãe não procurou tanto como acreditava. Pedi que não o fizesse.

O menino examinou a colorida caixa com entusiasmo.

—Obrigado, Tammy - ficou em pé, com pressas por ir-se a casa e estrear o jogo.

—Vá, Jamie. Sua mãe te espera no final da escada —o menino assentiu e pôs-se a andar para a porta—. Jamie! —Gritou-lhe, e esperou a que voltasse a cabeça—Se perceber alguma outra vibração estranha sobre mim e que te incomoda, me ligur. Tem meu número. De acordo?

—Claro, Tammy — dirigiu um amplo sorriso com covinhas que indicava que se ficou mais tranqüilo e saiu correndo pela porta, deixando a Tamara refletindo sozinha sobre a advertência.

Trabalhou até tarde aquela noite, tentando encher sua mente de obrigações mundanas. Não funcionou. Por fim se foi a casa e encontrou a moradia vazia. Como não, já tinha anoitecido e Daniel e Curt tinham saído a realizar sua missão de espionagem noturna. Apesar de suas acusações infundadas contra Daniel, Tamara sentia um pouco de lástima pelo Eric Marquand. Devia estar farto de vê-los todas as noites diante de sua casa.

Tamara freou e saiu para abrir a teimosa da porta da garagem, resmungando entre dentes. Levava três invernos tentando persuadir ao Daniel para que instalasse uma porta automática. Daniel não cedia nem um milímetro. O que não podia fazer ele mesmo na velha mansão não seria feito. Não queria uma equipe de desconhecidos farejando por ali.

Ao colocar o carro, viu que o Cadillac do Daniel não estava. Sentiu um calafrio de preocupação. Esperava que não conduzisse aquela noite. As estradas estavam escorregadias e não tinha substituído o estepe desde que o usou há dois meses. Pensou que Curt estaria com ele e se consolou com a idéia.

Acendeu as luzes enquanto atravessava o vestíbulo. O telefone começou a soar antes que estivesse sentada para tirar as botas. Atravessou o tapete gasto para atender.

—Tammy, já era hora de que chegasse a casa. Onde esteve?

Reprimiu a áspera réplica que brotou de seus lábios.

—Curt, está com o Daniel?

—Sim, mas isso não responde à pergunta.

—Para sua informação, vim diretamente do escritório. Trabalhei até tarde e as estradas estão escorregadias. Não quero que conduza.

—Eu cuidarei dele. Ouça, Tammy, vai estar em casa esta noite?

— por quê? —perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Vacilou, começou a falar, interrompeu-se e começou de novo.

—É que, depois do incidente da outra noite com o Marquand, Daniel e eu pensamos que seria melhor que, enfim, que tentasse ficar em casa de noite. Sei que te incomoda que digamos o que deve fazer, mas seria para seu próprio...

—Para meu próprio bem, sei — suspirou e moveu a cabeça— Olhe, não tenho planos para sair de casa esta noite. Além disso, pensava que estavam vigiando todos os movimentos do Marquand.

—Sim, mas...

—Então, não têm que se preocuparem com nada, verdade? Vou tomar um longo banho quente e, depois, vou para a cama.

Curt guardou silêncio um momento.

—É que estamos preocupados, Tammy.

—Sei. Boa noite - repôs o fone para não se zangar mais e se dirigiu a seu quarto para seguir sua própria recomendação de tomar um banho quente. Quanto a ir para a cama, sabia que não. No trabalho tinha estado sonolenta todo o dia. Uma vez em casa, estava completamente acordada e transbordante de energia.

Enxugou-se depois de um banho calmante, mas não relaxante, ficou uns jeans cômodos, uma blusa folgada e umas meias três-quartos grossas e secou o cabelo com desinteresse antes de descer em busca de algo com que encher o estômago. Acabava de sentar-se no sofá do enorme salão com uma lata de refrigerante e um sanduíche de presunto, alface e tomate quando soou a campinha.

Sua irritação desapareceu quando abriu a porta e Eric Marquand entrou no vestíbulo. Fechou a porta com força depois de lançar um olhar cheio de temor pelo caminho de entrada, e ficou olhando, boquiaberta.

—Não deveria estar aqui, Eric. Meu Deus, se Daniel te visse, teria um enfarte.

—Não. Rogers e ele seguirão vigiando a grade de minha casa como todas as noites, acredite. Não me viram sair. Tive muito cuidado.

Tamara ficou imóvel, combatendo o borbulho de alegria que experimentava ao vê-lo, pensando que era ilógico sentir aquilo por um desconhecido.

—Depois de meu comportamento de ontem à noite, esperava que nem me deixasse entrar. Vai me expulsar Tamara?

Tentou arrancar o olhar dos seus, mas não pôde.

—Não... Não vou expulsar. Entre. Estava a ponto de comer um sanduíche. Quer que te prepare um?

—Já jantei. Se estiver interrompendo seu jantar...

Ela moveu rapidamente a cabeça.

—Não. Bom, não se pode dizer que um sanduíche e um refrigerante seja um jantar — a seguiu ao salão e se sentou a seu lado no sofá, apesar de que lhe tinha famoso uma cadeira próxima. Tomou a lata— Poderia te trazer um refresco.

—Não, obrigado - Eric pigarreou—. Vim por que... —moveu a cabeça— Em realidade, não há nenhum outro motivo além de que não podia deixar de vê-la. Tamara, quer sair comigo esta noite? Dou minha palavra que não direi nada contra Saint Claire. Não farei perguntas sobre a DIP. Só quero sua companhia.

Tamara sorriu, mas se conteve. Atreveria a sair com ele depois de todas as advertências do Daniel?

Eric pegou mão e a acariciou brandamente com o polegar.

—Se não poder acreditar nas minhas acusações, Tamara, deveria igualmente duvidar das do Daniel. É o justo.

—Suponho que tem razão - assentiu— Está bem, sairei com você — se levantou depressa, mais impaciente do que queria imaginar — Devo me trocar? Aonde vamos?

— Está bonita assim, carinho. Importaria que déssemos um passeio de carro até que nos ocorra algo melhor? Ainda não quero te compartilhar com ninguém.

—Está bem. Irei pegar o casaco e... de carro? Não o vi. Como...?

—Termine o sanduíche Tamara. É uma surpresa.

Não pôde evitar sorrir por completo.

—De qualquer jeito, não tenho fome - disse, e caminhou longe dele para abrir o armário do Hall, próximo à porta da rua— Só estava comendo para esquecer a solidão.

Vestiu seu casaco mais grosso, de lã, um cachecol negro e guardou as luvas que faziam jogo no bolso. Deu vários pisões. Quando voltou a levantar o olhar, ele a estava olhando fixamente.

—Então, estiveste sozinha? —perguntou com suavidade.

Ela pestanejou assim que as lágrimas afloraram a seus olhos para ouvir a pergunta. Não ocorreu mentir.

—Freqüentemente penso que sou a pessoa mais solitária que conheço. Sim, tenho ao Daniel, e a Hilary e outros amigos no trabalho, mas... —olhou-o aos olhos e soube que ele o compreenderia— Não sou como eles. Sinto-me separada, como se houvesse uma barreira invisível entre nós — franziu o cenho— Contigo não me sinto assim.

Ele fechou os olhos devagar e voltou a abri-los. Mais que um pouco alterada, Tamara atravessou a habitação e desenganchou o telefone. Sem dar explicações, subiu a seu quarto e passou uns minutos embutindo umas mantas sob a colcha para que parecesse que estava dormida. Apagou a luz do dormitório e fechou a porta antes de baixar. Eric a esperava no patamar da sala.

Ao final da escada, no porão, Eric avistou a luz que resplandecia depois de uma soleira do fundo. Tamara tinha apagado as demais luzes, assim que tocou seu ombro e assinalou.

— Quer apagar essa luz também?

Ela moveu a cabeça com energia, abriu a boca para explicar-lhe, mas o pensou melhor. Embora não antes que Eric ouvisse o que estava em sua mente. Tamara era proibida de atravessar aquela porta. Saint Claire tinha instalado seu laboratório no porão e ela não podia entrar nele. Ao Eric teria gostado de baixar, examinar os arquivos e a equipe do desumano cientista, mas tinha dado sua palavra a Tamara de que tinha ido ali só para estar com ela. Como confiaria nele se traía sua confiança dessa maneira?

Tamara fechou a porta com chave, a guardou no bolso e se voltou para ele. Eric permitiu-se ter o prazer de rodear seus ombros com o braço. Por melhores que fossem suas intenções, não podia evitar tocá-la, abraçá-la. Levava um casaco muito grosso para seu gosto, logo que podia perceber a forma de seu corpo. Apressou-a para que percorressem o caminho em curva, e percebeu sua surpresa quando avistou o veículo que os aguardava. Um cavalo levantou as orelhas e a cabeça ao ouvi-los se aproximando.

Tamara se deteve em seco para olhar ao Eric com os olhos muito abertos. Este sorriu pelo deleite que via neles.

—Pensei que um trenó seria muito mais agradável que qualquer outro meio de transporte.

O sorriso da Tamara o deixou sem fôlego, e a viu correr para a carruagem, lançando pó de neve a cada passo. Deteve-se diante do cavalo e falou com suavidade no ouvido, enquanto acariciava seu focinho. O cavalo soprou, agradecido. Eric se reuniu com ela um segundo depois.

—Este é Max. Está castrado e acredito que o encantaste assim que te viu, como a mim —Tamara o olhou nos olhos, apreciando o elogio em silêncio— E esta —se aproximou a égua dourada que estava junto ao Max— é Melinda, sua companheira.

Tamara se aproximou e acariciou o lustroso pescoço de Melinda.

—É formosa, os dois o são. São teus, Eric?

—Por desgraça, não. Pude alugá-los para esta noite - observou as emoções do rosto da Tamara e as percebeu com a mente enquanto a via acariciar aos dois cavalos—Mas estou pensando em comprá-los - acrescentou. E era certo. Nada mais que ver a sua alegria ao contemplar os animais, e queria tê-los.

Depois de ajudá-la a subir na carruagem, Eric tomou as rédeas.

—Sempre me gostaram dos cavalos. Quando era pequena, queria ter um rancho para poder criá-los às centenas.

Eric assentiu. Recordava o amor que sentia Tamara pelos cavalos. Acreditava que continuaria. Sacudiu as rédeas com suavidade e estalou a língua. A carruagem ficou em movimento e Tamara se acomodou no assento fofo. Eric os tirou da estrada asfaltada e saiu a uma estrada secundária coberta de neve. Tamara fazia comentários a respeito de tudo com pequenos suspiros de prazer: a lua cheia refletindo na neve, os ramos cobertos de gelo que faziam que os galhos nus e feios se convertessem em cristal esculpido. O ar limpo e frio que acariciava seu rosto e o aroma dos corpos quentes dos cavalos.

Eric assentia, concordando, mas em realidade não era consciente de nada salvo da presença da Tamara. Rodeava seu corpo com o braço e ela apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

—Isto é maravilhoso, Eric. Não tinha estado tão feliz desde... —pestanejou e ficou pensativa um momento— Não recordo me haver divertido tanto nenhuma vez.

—Nem eu - sussurrou, convencido de que estava certo.

Voltou a acomodar-se junto a ele, depois se incorporou e estalou os dedos.

—É francês, verdade?

— O que?

—Seu sotaque.

—Não sabia que tivesse sotaque —céus, que formosa era. Seus olhos refulgiam à luz da lua, e voltou a fixar-se na grossura das pestanas que os circundavam.

—É muito leve. Eu apenas o noto. Estive tentando localizá-lo. Tenho razão?

Eric assentiu.

—Nasci na França.

— Onde?

Sorriu, surpreso de que ela quisesse saber.

—Em Paris. Faz... anos que não vou lá.

—Mas fala como se quisesse ir - disse, observando seu rosto — Por que não voltou?

—Más lembranças, acho. Assassinaram meu pai lá. Eu estive a ponto de sofrer a mesma sorte, mas um bom amigo meu interveio e me salvou — viu que ela abria os olhos de par em par. Tinha jurado ser sincero com ela tanto como fosse possível sem revelar seu segredo. Queria que se sentisse como se o conhecesse.

Agarrou seu antebraço com força.

—Isso é horrível.

—Sim, mas passou faz muito tempo, Tamara. Já o superei.

— Está seguro? Falou com alguém sobre isso, Eric?

Eric inclinou a cabeça, medindo as palavras.

—Mataram-no... por motivos políticos... Foi um sacrifício absurdo. Fiquei sem família, e se não fosse por Roland, teria ficado sem amigos —a olhou e a surpreendeu escutando, encantada— Houve uma época que havia muitas pessoas ao meu redor, sabe? Sempre me senti afastado deles.

—Não encaixava. Sei muito bem o que quer dizer.

Olhou-a nos olhos com intensidade.

—Sim, suponho que sim.

—me fale de seu amigo. Seguem em contato?

Eric riu entre dentes.

—Às vezes demora muito em me escrever, ou em vir para ver-me. Mas dá a casualidade de que Roland se encontra em minha casa neste momento.

Tamara levantou a cabeça, iludida.

— Poderia conhecê-lo?

— por que quereria fazê-lo? —repôs Eric, com o cenho franzido.

Ficou reflexiva um momento.

—Há dito que salvou sua vida... —baixou o olhar a sua própria mão, que descansava sobre o joelho—. Eu gostaria de agradecer.

Eric fechou os olhos ao sentir a ternura que provocava suas palavras.

—É um ermitão. Mesmo assim, possivelmente possa vê-lo. Ao contrário de mim, ainda tem uma residência na França, embora poucas vezes estivesse ali. Possui um amplo castelo medieval no Grillage de Loire. Escondeu-me ali durante um tempo quando fugimos de Paris.

Quando voltou a olhá-la, surpreendeu-a observando-o com intensidade, como durante quase todo o trajeto.

—É um homem fascinante —sussurrou Tamara.

—Sou um homem singelo, de gostos singelos.

—eu adoraria ver sua casa.

—Em outra ocasião, talvez. Se te levasse ali durante a estadia de meu solitário amigo, me estrangularia—passou o braço pelo respaldo e a apertou contra seu ombro— Está mobiliada quase por inteiro com peças antigas. Há luz elétrica, é obvio, mas poucas vezes a uso. Prefiro o resplendor suave das lamparinas de azeite à luz cegadora das lâmpadas, salvo em meu laboratório.

— É cientista?

—me divirto com alguns projetos que me interessam.

Ela entreabriu seus preciosos olhos.

—Acredito que é modesto.

Eric se encolheu de ombros, atirou das rédeas para deter o avanço dos cavalos e colocou a mão atrás do assento para tirar o recipiente térmico que tinha levado consigo.

—Disse-me uma vez, faz muito tempo, que você adorava o chocolate quente. Segue sendo assim?

 **Capítulo 6**

Às sete da manhã, Tamara estava sentada à mesa da cozinha na frente de Daniel, com uma xícara de café forte entre as mãos e uma horrível dor de cabeça.

—Não é mais que um resfriado - repetiu—. Estou cansada e dolorida. Passarei o dia na cama e amanhã pela manhã já estarei bem outra vez.

Daniel apertou os lábios e moveu a cabeça.

—Chamarei o escritório e hoje ficarei trabalhando em casa. Assim...

—Não necessito uma babá.

—Não disse que a necessita. Mas acredito que deveria ficar aqui, se por acaso...

Tamara bateu a xícara ainda na metade sobre a mesa, salpicando café, e ficou em pé.

—Daniel, isto tem que terminar.

— O que? Tammy, estou preocupado contigo, nada mais.

—Sei - passou a mão pelo cabelo, desejando poder suavizar as palpitações nas têmporas. Aquela manhã parecia um trapo, e sem humor para uma confrontação— Sei que é o carinho o que te motiva Daniel. Sei que se preocupa. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, me olhe. Já não sou uma menina órfã - mantinha a voz serena, e rodeou a mesa para lhe pôr as mãos nos ombros— Curt e você estão me asfixiando com toda essa preocupação. Me vigiam como se fosse Chápeuzinho vermelho e houvesse lobos atrás de cada árvore.

Daniel baixou a vista.

— Tão mal estamos?

—Pior - apertou os ombros com suavidade— Mas te amo de todo jeito.

Olhou-a nos olhos e, lentamente, moveu a cabeça.

—Sinto muito, Tammy. Não é que queria te vigiar como a uma menina. É... É Marquand, maldição. Aterra-me que tente ver você outra vez.

Tamara deixou cair as mãos e se endireitou. Eric acreditava que Daniel conhecia o vínculo que existia entre eles. Podia estar no certo?

— por que pensa isso?

Suspirou como se fora estúpida.

—Tamara, é uma mulher formosa! Curt disse que na outra noite, na pista de gelo, sentia-se claramente atraído por ti. Teria que estar cego para não está-lo. Essas criaturas têm um poderoso impulso sexual, inclusive um tão velho como ele.

Tamara deu as costas, tentando não rir. Eric não era uma "criatura", e tampouco velho. Tinha a pele terna e firme. Movia-se com uma agilidade inaudita, mas sua fortaleza era óbvia. Movendo a cabeça, tomou o café.

— Quantos anos tem?

—Duzentos e trinta e cinco. Segui sua pista até a revolução francesa, quando foi encarcerado e deveria ter sido decapitado em Paris. O seu pai foi decapitado, sabia?

Tamara se tinha levado a taça aos lábios, mas se engasgou com o sorvo que acabava de tomar. Eric havia dito que seu pai tinha sido assassinado em Paris por "motivos políticos". Céus, seria possível que Daniel estivesse certo? Não, isso era absurdo.

" _Mas nunca vi ao Eric de dia"._

Desprezou as dúvidas. Não eram mais que tolices.

—É perigoso Tammy. É muito esperto. Não me espantaria que te utilizasse para chegar para mim.

" _E ele diz que você me está utilizando para chegar a ele",_ pensou. Em voz alta, limitou-se a dizer:

—Eu jamais o consentiria.

—Sei, Tammy. Mas me prometa que me dirá se tenta estabelecer contato contigo. É o mal...

—Sim, já me há isso dito. É o mal em pessoa. Está bem, direi. Contente? —Daniel observou seu rosto antes de assentir—Vai trabalhar — disse em tom brincalhão— Não pode me incomodar durante o dia, não?

Passou a manhã tentando não repetir as palavras do Daniel em sua cabeça uma e outra vez. Só queria voltar para a cama e obter o descanso necessário. Mas era impossível. Disse que não atuaria tão impulsivamente se tivesse dormido com normalidade durante as últimas semanas, que nada a teria convencido de fazer o que, de repente, sentia a necessidade de fazer. Por desgraça, estava em jogo sua prudência, e se não esclarecia suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas, a perderia por completo.

Devia comprovar que Eric Marquand não era um vampiro. Parecia tão lógico como tentar demonstrar que a terra não era plana, ou que a lua não era feita de queijo. Entretanto, várias horas depois, estava sentada em seu carro diante da casa de Eric Marquand.

Consultou seu relógio. Só ficava uma hora para o pôr-do-sol. Em parte, queria adiar aquilo até o dia seguinte, inclusive indefinidamente. Mas estava ali, e sabia que se não o fizesse naquele instante, não o faria nunca.

Não tinha sido fácil conseguir o endereço. Não podia pedir a Daniel nem ao Curt sem pô-los histéricos, e não podia ir ao escritório e penetrar nos ordenadores da DIP, carecia dos códigos de acesso apropriados. Passou quase todo o dia na capital do condado, folheando os registros catalogados "de domínio público". Tinha começado com os certidãos de nascimento. Eric não tinha carteira de motorista nem um carro registrado em seu nome. Entretanto, tinha escriturado a casa. Obteve a informação que necessitava dos arquivos de impostos sobre bens imóveis. Viu o endereço e franziu o cenho ao advertir que se encontrava a escassos quilômetros ao sudeste da casa do Daniel, na borda norte do estreito do Long Island.

Passou o trajeto de volta discutindo consigo mesma. Alguma pessoa em seu são julgamento visitaria a casa de um homem durante o dia para demonstrar que não era um vampiro?

" _Muito tarde"_ pensou, enquanto rodeava a propriedade. _"Estou aqui e vou entrar"._ Deixou as chaves na ignição e se aproximou da impressionante grade de ferro forjado. Jogou uma olhada entre os barrotes e a imensidão de trepadeiras e folhas de metal. Além da grade, o caminho de paralelepípedos serpenteava para a mansão. Umas árvores enormes envolviam o caminho, assim teve que deslocar-se um pouco para avistar a casa.

Quando a viu, conteve o fôlego. Era de três andares, construída com blocos de pedra nua. As janelas, pelo menos as que podia ver, eram pontudas e profundas. Pareciam olhos entrecerrados, vigilantes mas pouco desejosos de serem vistos. Tocou a grade e, no mesmo instante, reparou na pequena caixa de metal sujeita a um poste no interior. Uma minúscula luz vermelha piscava ao ritmo de seu pulso. Aquela não era uma grade antiga, a não ser um sistema de segurança moderno. Retirou a mão depressa, perguntando-se quantos alarmes teria feito saltar pelo mero feito de tocá-la. Esperou e observou. Não se ouviam ruídos nem movimentos no interior.

Quando pôde respirar de novo, levantou a vista. Os pontas agudas que rematavam os barrotes pareciam de verdade, e afiados. Seria impossível subir. Mas devia haver outra maneira de entrar. Deu de ombros e começou a rodear o imóvel.

Não encontrou nem uma só falha na grade, e se mordeu o lábio com desolação quando chegou ao final. O último barrote de ferro negro se afundava no bordo de um penhasco rochoso. Mais abaixo, as ondas rompiam contra as rochas, coroadas de branco. Aumentou o vento e Tamara se estremeceu. Tinha que fazer algo. Voltar? Depois de tudo o que tinha feito?

Observou o último barrote da grade. A terra em que estava ancorado não parecia muito firme, mas, sujeitava ao barrote com força, poderia oscilar o corpo e passar ao outro lado, não?

Aferrou-se à barra com a mão direita e manteve a parte direita do corpo em contato com a grade. Se virou para dar a volta ao mar e o vento inclemente que saía dele. Tinha que estirar-se e dobrar o corpo para sujeitar a mesma barra do outro lado da grade com a mão esquerda.

Pendurada naquela postura incômoda e dolorosa, olhou para baixo. Rochas negras e escorregadias emergiam esporadicamente de uma água da mesma cor. O cabelo açoitava seu rosto. O nariz e as bochechas ardiam por causa do frio, e tinha os olhos chorosos. Não pôde evitar olhar para baixo mais uma vez enquanto rodeava a grade de ferro, com um braço e uma perna a cada lado e o traseiro suspenso no vazio. Sentiu um enjôo quase semelhante ao das ondas que se moviam mais abaixo, e teve que fechar os olhos para combatê-lo. Tragou saliva três vezes antes de abri-los e passar a perna e a mão direitas ao outro lado.

Durante um comprido momento permaneceu imóvel, sujeitando os frios barrotes de ferro, como que grudados neles. O corpo tremia e lamentava haver embarcado naquela louca missão.

" _Bonito momento para trocar de idéia"_ pensou. _"Não penso sair daqui como entrei"._ Teria que entrar, confessar sua loucura ao Eric e confiar que ele não riria dela. De repente, ficou séria. Possivelmente ao Eric não fizesse graça a intrusão. Possivelmente o incomodasse que estivesse farejando tanto como Daniel.

Controlou o minúsculo calafrio que percorreu suas costas e pôs-se a andar pelo jardim nevado para a parte posterior da casa de Eric. Golpeou umas portas de cristal similares às de seu balcão. Ao não ouvir resposta, chamou com mais força. Silêncio.

Eric não estava em casa. E ela teria que ficar em seu jardim até que voltasse, pensou, sentindo-se desgraçada.

O vento assobiava desde mar, sacudindo a casa e a Tamara. Tremia a mão de ter estado sustentando seu próprio peso. Não poderia ficar ali muito mais tempo ou se congelaria. Não, tinha que entrar. Eric poderia zangar-se tanto como quisesse, mas não tinha escolha. As portas de cristal pareciam um bom presságio. Se tivessem sido de outra classe, não teria podido as abrir. Mas Tamara tinha tido que forçar as suas umas duas vezes, quando perdeu a chave.

Afundou a mão no bolso do casaco confiando em encontrar... sim! Um pequeno cortador de unhas de metal. Abriu-o e se voltou para a porta. Introduziu o extremo entre os dois painéis, empurrou com dedos intumescidos no fecho e o abriu.

Entrou e fechou as portas a suas costas. Parecia que não fazia muito mais calor dentro que fora, mas viu a enorme chaminé de mármore resplandecendo com carvões acesos. Tirou as botas, o casaco e se aproximou da promessa de calor. Havia lenha empilhada junto à chaminé, e se agachou para arrojar vários troncos, depois, estirou as mãos intumescidas para o calor. Permaneceu imóvel um momento, absorvendo o calor enquanto os calafrios deixavam de percorrê-la. As línguas de fogo lambiam com avidez os troncos, chispando e crepitando.

Passado um tempo, baixou as mãos e olhou ao redor. Teve o impulso de esfregá-los olhos e voltar a olhar. Parecia ter retrocedido no tempo. A poltrona que estava a suas costas era uma profusão de bordados de pássaros, flores e folhas. Os braços e as pernas terminavam em curvas. Havia uma banqueta diante do mesmo desenho, e Tamara se inclinou para deslizar um dedo com reverencia pelo estofo. Todos os móveis eram do mesmo período Luis XV e estavam impecáveis.

Entretanto, ao fundo havia prateleiras com uma sofisticado equipe estéreo e fileiras dos CDs, LPs e toca-fitas. Perto, um bar de aspecto atual destoava na habitação de móveis antigos e chãos de parqué. O sol se afundava no horizonte, e se aproximou da barra, acendeu a luz e se umedeceu os lábios. Não viria mal tomar uma taça. Ainda estava tremendo, apesar do calor da habitação. Se Eric podia perdoá-la por ter entrado em sua casa, perdoaria por roubar um copo do... o que tivesse à mão.

Entrou atrás da barra e se agachou para jogar uma olhada às prateleiras quase vazias da parte baixa. Não havia nenhuma só garrafa. Taças, sim. Ficou em pé, franzindo o cenho, e se voltou para ouvir o zumbido quase silencioso da pequena geladeira, embutida na parede, a suas costas.

Sorrindo pela desorientação, Tamara sujeitou a porta e abriu...

Uma minúscula parte de gelo se alojou no centro de seu peito e foi crescendo pouco a pouco até que envolveu todo seu corpo.

Ficou boquiaberta. Deu um passo atrás, pestanejando, incapaz de acreditar o que estava vendo. Sangue. Bolsas de plástico cheias de sangue em duas fileiras ordenadas. De repente, não viu nada mais que uma neblina vermelha, não ouviu nada salvo um estrondo ensurdecedor. Sem pensar, empurrou a portinhola, mas não se fechou de tudo e, lentamente, recuperou sua posição aberta. Tamara não se deu conta. Deu a volta, enterrou a cara entre as mãos e se apertou as pálpebras, como se assim pudesse apagar o que tinha visto.

—Não era real. Não pode ter sido real. Darei a volta. " _Se me der a volta e voltar a olhar, não estará ali porque não era real"._

Mas não se deu a volta. Levantou a cabeça, reparou nas portas de cristal e avançou para elas. Queria correr, mas não podia. Sentia olhos observando-a por toda parte.

Só faltava um metro para chegar à porta. Recolheria as botas e o casaco antes de sair. Não esperaria, deu um outro passo. Um dedo invisível de gelo percorreu suas costas.

—É uma loucura —sussurrou, e se deu a volta, caminhando para trás— Este lugar, eu... Estou louca – virou para voltar, disposta a equilibrar-se para a porta, mas seu caminho foi interceptado por um peito amplo e férreo envolto em algodão branco impecável.

Retrocedeu automaticamente, mas Eric plantou as mãos nos seus ombros. Imobilizada, ficou olhando enquanto respirava superficialmente e velozmente. Dava voltas a sua cabeça. Estudou seu rosto contra sua vontade. Viu que brilhavam os olhos, e experimentou algo mais que um terror puro daquele homem. Sentia a perda e a traíção. Daniel tinha razão. — O que faz aqui, Tamara?

Tentou tragar saliva, mas sua garganta era como um deserto arenoso. Tratou de largar-se, e se surpreendeu quando ele deixou cair as mãos. Ouviu uma voz estranha a suas costas que a fez girar em redondo.

—Farejar, é obvio. Disse-te que não confiasse nela, Eric. É da DIP —o homem que se erguia junto à barra assinalou com a mão a geladeira aberta. Ao vê-lo, a Tamara quase apagou o pequeno brilho de razão que restava. Ia vestido completamente de negro, com uma capa de raso que roçava o chão e, virtualmente, envolvia-o por inteiro. movia-se como uma pantera, com uma fluidez inconcebível. Sua beleza morena contrastava com a sabedoria atemporal que brilhava no mais profundo de seus olhos de ônix. Enquanto o olhava, o homem tomou uma jarra do bar e, depois, uma taça a jogo. Colocou a mão na geladeira aberta e tirou uma bolsa.

Tamara nunca desmaiou, mas esteve a ponto de fazê-lo naquele momento. A cabeça flutuava a um metro por cima dos ombros e os joelhos dissolveram. Durante um instante, engoliu-a uma escuridão aveludada. Não notou que caía ao chão. Eric se moveu antes inclusive de que compreendesse o que estava passando. Levantou-a em braços e a depositou com suavidade no sofá.

" _Isso não era necessário, Roland!"_

Tamara ouviu seu grito zangado, mas sabia que não tinha movido os lábios. A prudência escapou um pouco mais.

Tamara se incorporou e se recostou em um braço duro de madeira. Eric se sentou a seu lado, apoiando a mão direita no respaldo e a esquerda, no braço no que estava recostada. Tamara se encolheu sobre o quente veludo verde.

—Te afaste de mim - resmungou— Me deixe voltar para casa.

—Irá a casa, Tamara. Assim que me diga o que está fazendo aqui. Tem razão Roland? Seus patrões te enviaram? Possivelmente o próprio Saint Claire?

" _Nega-o"_ pensou Eric com desespero. _"Nega-o, Tamara, e te acreditarei. Embora me custe a existência, acreditarei-te"._ Viu como seu rosto de cor giz empalidecia ainda mais. Sintonizou seus sentidos com os dela e experimentou uma sacudida de temor paralizante. Medo... dele. Foi um doloroso golpe.

—Tamara, não tem que temer nada. Antes me faria mal a mim mesmo que a ti —olhou ao Roland— Nos deixe um momento —o disse em voz alta para assegurar-se de que Tamara o entendia.

Tamara não teve nenhuma dúvida de que Roland fez o mesmo pelo mesmo motivo. Lançando um olhar depreciativo a Tamara, disse:

— E se conduzir a um regimento de forças da DIP à porta depois? —saiu de detrás da barra e se aproximou— Bom, jovem. Fala. Veio sozinha? Como entraste?

Eric ficou em pé preso da irritação.

—Estou avisando, Roland deixa que me eu ocupe deste assunto. Está assustando-a.

— Eu? A ela? Crie que me senti a salvo quando despertei e percebi uma presença humana nesta casa? Pelo amor de Deus, Eric, pensei que fossem atravessar me o coração com uma estaca!

—En... Então é verdade —a voz da Tamara, trêmula e tensa, atraiu de novo o olhar do Eric—. É... São...

—Vampiros —espetou Roland—. Não é uma palavra suja, ao menos, entre nós.

Tamara gemeu e enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos. Roland moveu a sua com exasperação e se deu a volta. Eric voltou a sentar-se junto a ela. Queria consolá-la, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Tomou uma de suas mãos e acariciou a palma com o polegar.

—Tamara, me olhe, por favor —ela levantou a cabeça, mas parecia incapaz de sustentar seu olhar— Tenta ver além de seu medo e da comoção desta revelação. Me olhe. Sou o mesmo homem de ontem à noite, e da noite anterior. Sou o mesmo que te abraçava, que te beijava. Era assustador então? Dei motivos para me temer?

Olhou-o aos olhos, e Eric acreditou que os dela se esclareciam um pouco. A viu mover a cabeça e prosseguiu.

—Não sou um monstro, Tamara. Jamais te faria mal. Mataria a qualquer que o tentasse. Escuta a seu coração e saberá que é certo - alargou uma mão com vacilação e, ao ver que ela não retrocedia, pôs a palma na bochecha sedosa— Acredite.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse meditando nisso. Roland pigarreou, e quando Tamara voltou a cabeça, o temor retornou a seus olhos.

—Se for a mim que teme, não é necessário. De momento não confio em ti como o faz meu querido amigo, mas tampouco levantaria um dedo para te machucar. Minha irritação ao te encontrar aqui está diretamente relacionado com meu desejo de seguir existindo —o último o disse lançando um olhar significativo ao Eric.

—Tamara —quando recuperou sua atenção, prosseguiu— Há quem desejaria muito nos matar enquanto dormimos. Nós pensávamos que meu sistema de segurança era infalível. Por favor, me diga como entrou aqui.

Ela tragou saliva.

—Onde acaba a grade —disse com voz rouca— No escarpado —posou a vista no Roland— Não trouxe ninguém. Nem sequer os informei aonde... —mordeu os lábios antes de poder terminar a frase, mas Eric não tinha ouvido as palavras.

— No escarpado? —repetiu. Pela primeira vez, olhou-a com atenção. Tinha os jeans molhados e o cabelo alvoroçado. Percebeu o ocorrido, o temor da Tamara, seu pânico. Contraiu o estômago.

—Tamara —disse em voz baixa— Te importaria me dizer por que vieste?

—Tinha...Tinha que sabê-lo.

Eric fechou os olhos e se obrigou a continuar,

—Então, Saint Claire não sabe que vieste aqui?

Parte do medo retornou a seus enormes olhos escuros mas respondeu com sinceridade.

—Ninguém sabe que estou aqui.

Eric tragou saliva e enquadrou os ombros. Tinha que fazer a seguinte pergunta, por desagradável que fora.

— Vieste para descobrir meus segredos, Tamara, para contar a seu tutor?

Ela negou com a cabeça com força, e se endireitou em sua esquina do sofá.

— Eu nunca faria isso! —quando voltou a olhá-lo aos olhos, entreabriu os seus. O temor parecia substituído por outra emoção— fui sincera contigo, Eric. Surpreendi-me te contando coisas que jamais tinha contado a alguém, e todas elas eram a verdade. Confiava em ti — quebrou a voz, e teve que inspirar tremulamente para poder continuar. Naquele instante, Roland fez ao Eric um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que se convenceu de que Tamara não representava nenhuma ameaça e que os deixaria sozinhos. Esfumou-se através de uma soleira em sombras. Tamara recuperou a voz e seguiu falando— Falei dos pesadelos, de que acreditava que me estava voltando louca. Despi minha alma para você durante todo esse tempo, você me estava enganando. Daniel tinha razão. Só estava me usando para se aproximar dele.

Eric sentiu que um ferro em brasa atravessava seu coração. A única coisa que ela queria fazer naqueles instantes era afastar-se dele. Encheu-se de dor.

—Eu não te enganei —replicou.

—Sim, por omissão.

—E te teria contado o resto, com o tempo. Pensava que não estava preparada para ouvir a verdade.

— A verdade? Que verdade?

—A verdade de que não sou como outros homens. Tamara, se estivesse mentindo, saberia — disse devagar, e a olhou aos olhos— Temos um vínculo psíquico, Tamara. Não pode negá-lo. Há sentido seu poder. Quando me chamava em sonhos, quando te chamei no balcão. Não compreendeu ainda que pode me chamar a quilômetros de distância, usando só sua mente, e que eu te escutarei?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—O sonho era uma casualidade e escapava a meu controle. Não poderia fazê-lo voluntariamente.

—Poderia. Ponha a prova, se não me crie.

—Não, obrigado. Só quero ir a casa e...

—Não o diga, Tamara. Sabe que não é verdade - interveio Eric, percebendo sua afirmação antes de que a pronunciasse.

Olhou-o aos olhos com firmeza.

—Não quero voltar a ver você. Quero que me deixe em paz. Não posso permitir que me utilize para trair ao Daniel, ou a DIP.

—Eu jamais te pediria que fizesse isso. Ainda não o tenho feito, verdade? —sujeitou-a pelos ombros quando ela fez gesto de levantar-se, e a reteve ali— Quanto ao resto, agora é você quem mente, Tamara... a ti mesma e a mim. Não quer que te deixe em paz. Justamente o contrário.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Deixa de racionalizar, Tamara. Sente o que há entre nós. Não pode fazê-lo desaparecer - posou o olhar em seus lábios, e antes de poder conter-se, uniu sua ávida boca a dela, envolvendo-a em seus braços e atraindo-a a seu peito.

Ela permaneceu rígida, mas ele sentiu o tremor de seus lábios contra os seus. Sem que os tirasse, sussurrou:

—Fecha a mente e abre o coração. Não pense, sente - voltou a beijá-la e, entreabrindo os lábios, alimentou-se da doçura que continham. Com um estremecimento que a percorreu de pés a cabeça, Tamara se rendeu. Eric notou que se tornava dócil e flexível e, depois, rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e abriu ainda mais seus suaves lábios. Enquanto ele afundava a língua em sua umidade aveludada, cravava os dedos no cabelo. Com uma mão, Tamara lutou com o laço que sustentava seu cabelo. Um momento depois, o laço se desfez, e lhe aconteceu os dedos uma e outra vez pelo cabelo, aumentando sua paixão.

Com um braço, Eric a protegia da madeira dura do braço do sofá, e com o outro, percorria completamente sua costas para poder enredar os dedos em seu cabelo. Abriu os dedos para sujeitar a cabeça e a apertou contra seu peito. Bebeu seu elixir meloso, saboreou cada rincão que sua língua podia alcançar: o véu do paladar, a parte posterior dos dentes e o poço doce de sua garganta.

Ela gemeu, um som profundo e gutural que provocava um incêndio. Se moveu debaixo dele até deixar uma perna, dobrada pelo joelho, afundada no respaldo do sofá, e a outra pendurada na parte detrás, para o chão. Ele respondeu imediatamente e sem pensar, apertou o joelho contra a almofada e baixou os quadris. Deslizou uma mão por detrás das nádegas da Tamara para sujeitá-la contra ele. Estava palpitando de desejo, e sabia que ela podia sentir seu membro duro movendo-se com insistência contra seu ponto mais sensível, ao tempo que com a mão massageava o traseiro. Percebia o desejo da Tamara, e saber que ela desejava o mesmo que ele aumentava o combustível do fogo que incinerava sua mente.

Deixou um rastro ardente por seu rosto com os lábios e foi descendendo pela mandíbula até o suave oco da garganta. A jugular dava seu bem-vindo, e acelerou o pulso com a espera. Eric saboreou o sal de sua pele e o fulgor do sangue que fluía ruidosamente sob a pele produziu um formigamento nos lábios. Começou a ofegar. O coração estalava e a avidez de sangue se mesclava com sua excitação, acrescentando ambas até que as duas rugiram em seus ouvidos como uma só entidade.

Um momento mais, um gemido mais, um movimento mais do exuberante corpo de Tamara contra sua ereção e perderia o controle. Rasgaria sua roupa e a faria sua por completo. Se enterraria dentro dela tão profundamente que gritaria, e ele beberia o néctar de suas veias até que se sentisse satisfeito.

Reuniu toda a força de vontade que possuía e se separou dela com tanta brutalidade que esteve a ponto de cair ao chão. Aferrou-se ao bordo da mesa.

Ouviu-a proferir uma exclamação de surpresa, e ouviu o soluço afogado que brotou de seus lábios. Quando se atreveu a olhá-la, tinha os joelhos contra o seio, o rosto sobre elas.

— por que...? —começou a dizer.

—Sinto muito. Tamara, me faz perder o juízo. Contigo esqueço tudo, salvo o muito que te desejo.

—Então... —deteve-se durante um comprido momento e inspirou tremulamente—Então, por que parou?

Eric teve que fechar os olhos. Ela tinha elevado seu rosto manchado de lágrimas para escrutinar o seu em busca de uma resposta. Quando voltou a abri-los, Tamara se estava secando as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos.

—vim a te ajudar, a te proteger. Pediu-me ajuda. Pensava que estava te voltando louca. Tive que ir a ti, mas não para isto... Não para satisfazer minha própria luxúria insaciável.

Ela moveu a cabeça com evidente confusão. Ele se aproximou, estendeu suas mãos e ela baixou os pés ao chão, aceitou suas mãos e ficou em pé.

—Ainda há muitas coisas que não entende de tudo. Por muito que te deseje, e te desejo, não o duvide jamais, não posso permitir que meu desejo me nuble o juízo. Não está preparada.

Tamara apertou os lábios e se limitou a assentir.

—Já viveste muitos emoções por esta noite, Tamara. Dói-me te negar o que me pede mas, me acredite, é melhor assim. Me pergunte qualquer outra coisa, o que queira.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, como se aceitasse a sugestão.

—Disse-me que tinham assassinado a seu pai em Paris. Foi durante a revolução francesa?

Eric suspirou, aliviado. Tinha acreditado que Tamara fugiria dele. Nem sequer a força de sua paixão a tinha espantado... ainda.

A noite foi uma revelação. O que ao princípio a tinha assustado e comocionado, não demorou em converter-se em algo exclusivo do Eric Marquand. Era um vampiro. O que significava isso? Perguntou-se. Que o sol o mataria, como matava a um humano inalar água? Significava que necessitava sangue humano para existir. Tamara tinha visto como o adquiria. Nem matando nem mutilando a pessoas inocentes, a não ser roubando de bancos de sangue.

À medida que passavam as horas, falou da noite em que tinha ajudado a escapar da França a sua mãe e a sua irmã Jaqueline, quando tinha sido detido. A pedido dela, tinha contado mais coisas de seu passado: anedotas graciosas de sua infância, o carinho que sentia por sua mãe. Possivelmente não fora humano, mas possuía emoções humanas. Tamara percebia um fundo sofrimento nele. Quantos séculos de existência solitária um homem podia suportar?

Surpreendeu-se comparando sua própria solidão com a dele e experimentando uma nova cumplicidade. Quando a acompanhou ao carro, a sensação de que o conhecia sempre tinha superado sua confusão, receio da sua verdadeira natureza.

Até que chegou a casa, passava da meia-noite, e encontrou ao Daniel e a Curt esperando como cães guardiães.

— Onde estive? —espetaram quase ao uníssono.

— Lá vamos nós de novo - resmungou— Saí. Tinha coisas em que pensar, e os dois sabem o quanto desfruto das frias noites de inverno. Perdi a noção do tempo.

Ficou muda de assombro quando Curt sujeitou com força o antebraço. Abrasou a garganta com o olhar, e ela adivinhou o que procurava.

—Viu ao Marquand esta noite, verdade Tammy?

— Acredita mesmo que diria se o tivesse visto? Não é meu guardião, Curt.

Soltou-a, deu-se a volta e se afundou a mão no cabelo. Daniel ocupou seu lugar.

—Está preocupado, como eu, nada mais. Falei que tentaria ver você outra vez. Por favor, tem que me dizer se o tentou. É para seu próprio bem.

Se contasse a Daniel a verdade, possivelmente teria um enfarte, pensou Tamara.

—Esta noite não vi a ninguém, Daniel. Estou confundida e frustrada. Preciso estar sozinha, sem sua perseguição constante - o tinha feito. Tinha contado uma mentira como uma criança ao homem que mais amava no mundo. Se sentia como Judas.

Curt se voltou de novo para ela. Sujeitou-a pelo braço, com suavidade naquela ocasião, e a conduziu ao sofá, onde a sentou.

—É hora de que ouça umas feias verdades, menina. A primeira é esta: tenho direito a perguntar. Eu te amo, pequena idiota. Sempre pensei que você perceberia cedo ou tarde e que casaria comigo. Mas ultimamente estiveste comportando como se eu fosse um desconhecido. Estou farto. Já tive o bastante. Acabou. Não permitirei que Marquand se interponha entre nós.

— Que se interponha? Como, Curt? Não há nenhum nós.

Suspirou frustrado, olhando-a como se fora lerda. Sentou a seu lado.

—Tamara, apesar do que diga, deve recordar o que é. Mentirá com tanta fluidez que escutará encantada todas as suas palavras. Acabará convencida de que se preocupa contigo, quando na verdade só se preocupa em eliminar qualquer ameaça para sua existência. E neste momento a ameaça em questão é Daniel. Não deixe que suas palavras a confundam, Tammy. Somos nós que a amamos. Somos nós que estamos do seu lado, os que te conhece.

Queria responder, mas estava muda.

—Sei o que está acontecendo - prosseguiu Curt— Têm uma habilidade psíquica incrível. Está usando um velho truque, Tammy. Apostaria nisso. Está plantando sentimentos em sua mente, fazendo-a acreditar que o conhece. Sente que são amigos íntimos, mas não pode recordar quando nem onde se conheceram. Confia nele instintivamente... só que é algo instintivo. É sua condenada mente ordenando à tua que confie nele. Pode te encher a cabeça com todos esses vagos sentimentos para ele e te fazer passar por cima dos que são de verdade.

Meu Deus, poderia ser verdade?

—Está confusa, Tammy —acrescentou Daniel devagar, com cautela— Te mantém acordada pelas noites exercendo seu poder sobre ti. Por isso tem a sensação de poder dormir durante o dia. Ele descansa a essas horas. Não pode influir em sua mente. Utilizando a suscetibilidade provocada pela falta de sonho, seu poder sobre sua mente se faz cada vez mais forte. Me acredite, carinho. Vi-o outras vezes.

Olhou-os alternativamente, ao tempo que uma sensação nauseante crescia em seu interior. O que haviam dito tinha uma lógica perfeita. Entretanto, em seu coração sabia que se equivocavam. Ou era em sua mente... um sentimento plantado pelo Eric? Como poderia distinguir o que sentia do que ele a estava fazendo sentir?

— Que razão teria para te mentir, Tammy? —perguntou Daniel.

Ela moveu a cabeça. Era incapaz de contar a verdade. Ia se sentir como se estivesse traindo ao Eric se o fizesse. Mas tinha a sensação de estar traindo-os a eles lhes ocultando o ocorrido.

—Dá igual, porque estão equivocados. Não o vi da noite na pista de gelo. Não pensei nele para nada, salvo quando vocês me acossam. E minha insônia era fruto do estresse, já me passou. Durmo perfeitamente. De fato, eu gostaria de estar dormindo agora mesmo.

Levantou-se e passou junto a eles para refugiar-se em seu quarto. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama e afundou o rosto nos travesseiros. Não fecharia os olhos até a alvorada. Seria por culpa do Eric? Estaria tentando apropriar-se de sua mente?

sentou-se na cama e abriu os olhos de par em par. Como poderia pôr fim a aquilo?

—Não posso seguir vendo-o —sussurrou—Tenho que me afastar dele e me dar a oportunidade de analisar isto sem influências externas. Tenho que ser objetiva.

Tomada a decisão, seu coração se fez em pedacinhos como se fosse de cristal e acabassem de o golpear com um martelo.

—Não posso voltar a vê-lo —repetiu, e os pedacinhos se reduziram a pó.

 **Capítulo 7**

—Despreza-me — Eric se separou do microscópio ao ouvir seu amigo entrar no laboratório em que se escondeu pela terceira noite consecutiva.

—Possivelmente te tema, Eric, mas recorda: criou-a um homem que nos considera monstros. Dê tempo a ela.

—A idéia a repugna — Eric se levou quatro dedos à dor surda na testa— Não posso fazer nada para trocar isso. Mas ela segue estando em perigo.

Roland franziu o cenho.

— Volta a ter pesadelos?

—Não, e já não grita meu nome. Mas não dormiu da última vez que a vi. Percebo seu esgotamento até o ponto de que me tira forças. Não pode seguir assim.

— Desde que a viu? Passaram três noites...

—Hoje será a quarta. Está a ponto de derrubar-se. Quero ir vê-la, mas forçar minha presença quando não é ainda capaz de aceitá-la faria mais mal que bem. Sobre tudo, em seu estado mental atual.

—Concordo contigo —assentiu Roland— Mas não vê-la o está matando, verdade, Eric?

Eric suspirou e inclinou a cabeça dolorida para trás.

—Verdade. O pior é que não estou seguro de poder ajudá-la quando estiver disposta a me aceitar Por que não dorme? É a lembrança bloqueada de nossos encontros que a impede de descansar? É possível que meu sangue a trocasse de algum jeito... que o efeito só apareça agora, depois de tanto tempo? Estaria melhor se eu voltasse a ir embora do país?

— Utiliza o sentido comum. Eric! A deixaria nas mãos desse açougueiro que se chama cientista?

Eric moveu a cabeça

—Não. Isso não poderia fazê-lo nunca. Se a mim me ocorrem estas idéias, a ele também. Não me surpreenderia que decidisse fazer experiências com a Tamara.

—E não poderia já estar fazendo com ela?

—Se estivesse sofrendo, ou angustiada, saberia.

—Pode que a tenha sedada, inconsciente —sugeriu Roland

—Não. Não me chama, mas a sinto. Percebo o muro que erigiu para apartar-se de mim. Não quer pensar em mim —um estranho nó formou na sua garganta, asfixiando-o e um punho invisível oprimiu seu coração.

As noites eram o pior. Tamara tinha tomado o costume de ficar até tarde no edifico da DIP do White Plains. Suas razões eram variadas, entre elas que trabalhava melhor depois do pôr-do-sol. Por muito esgotada que estivesse física e emocionalmente quando anoitecia, recuperava as forças, Perguntava-se por que Eric a queria torturar daquela maneira Tamara não podia ceder à necessidade de seu corpo de descansar durante o dia. Tinha convencido ao Daniel de que se sentia melhor e, no momento, este parecia acreditá-la. Ao menos, não a rondava constantemente. Claro que por volta de dias que ela não saía de casa mais que para ir trabalhar.

Curt era outro problema completamente distinto. Ia vê-la de três ou quatro vezes ao dia na sua mesa, e supunha um grande esforço aparentar uma lucidez absoluta durante suas visitas surpresa. Não havia tornado a mencionar sua descabida sugestão de que se casasse com ele, e Tamara agradecia por isso. Sabia que não a amava, que só a queria proteger da suposta ameaça do Eric Marquand. Queria controlá-la vinte e quatro horas ao dia, em especial de noite. Dava-se conta de que Tamara estava esquivando a capacidade dele e do Daniel de controlá-la. Como marido, poderia tê-la por perto.

Recolheu os arquivos do escritório e os levou a armário para colocá-los em seu lugar. O sol se pôs, estava completamente acordada, e isso a assustava. Quanto tempo mas poderia manter-se em pé sem dormir?

Outra pergunta persistia no fundo de sua mente mais inquietante que a primeira. Por que se sentia tão vazia por dentro? Por que sentia tanta falta de Eric? Era uma estupidez, apenas o conhecia. Ou não? Custava muito trabalho acreditar que aquela familiaridade era fruto de uma espécie de hipnose, porque não era uma idéia, a não ser um sentimento. Como a angustiosa necessidade de voltá-lo para ver.

Já era de noite quando saiu ao estacionamento com intenção de ir para casa. Daniel tinha insistido em deixar seu Cadillac os dias que pensava trabalhar até tarde. Escutaria a rádio durante o trajeto e não pensaria nas coisas que foram mal em sua vida. Quando chegasse, escolheria um maravilhoso livro da estante de Daniel e se perderia na leitura. Não pensaria em vampiros nem atormentaria sua cabeça com nada.

O estouro do pneu não entrava em seus planos. Agradeceu por estar perto de uma saída da rodovia e saiu, arrastando-se pateticamente pelo acostamento. Deteve o carro assim que chegou a uma zona relativamente ampla e ficou sentada um momento, tamborilando com os dedos sobre o volante.

—Não cheguei a substituir o estepe—recordou.

Levantou a vista e divisou o pôster elevado e iluminado de um posto de gasolina situado a uns trezentos metros de distância. Com um suspiro de resignação, abriu a porta e se pendurou a bolsa do ombro. Quisera o atendente do posto de gasolina fosse um cavalheiro e se oferecesse a levá-la de volta ao carro... Possivelmente inclusive a trocar o pneu.

Quase riu ao pensá-lo. Enfim, não era a primeira vez que trocava uma roda. Pôs-se a andar pelo acostamento, dando obrigado pelas luzes que iluminavam a estrada. Entretanto, seu ânimo se dissipou quando ao seu lado passou um carro repleto de jovens farristas que escutavam heavy metal a todo volume, e se deteve em seco. Dois homens, moços, em realidade, saíram e permaneceram em pé, cambaleando-se um pouco. Certamente, por isso levavam nas garrafas que ambos sustentavam.

Voltou-se, pensando que seria melhor ir de carro ao posto de gasolina, embora destroçasse o aro. Assim que o fez, o Mustang oxidado, que parecia não ter silenciador, rodou para trás, passando de novo junto a ela. Deteve-se no acostamento e dele saiu o motorista. Avançou devagar para a Tamara. O objeto que sustentava e que refletia a luz não era uma garrafa. Era uma navalha.

Ficou rígida ao ver que a rodeavam. Não passou nenhum veículo naqueles segundos intermináveis. Pensou em sair correndo para um lado, mas no aterro a apanhariam mais facilmente. Seria melhor arriscar-se ali. Em qualquer momento, passaria um carro e agitaria os braços... se jogaria na frente, se fosse necessário.

O condutor a sujeitou pelo braço e Tamara pôde ver que não era um moço, como os outros dois. Sua larga juba gordurenta lhe caía sobre os ombros, mas circundava uma lustrosa calva. Era mais baixinho que ela e bastante obeso. Sorriu. Faltavam alguns dentes.

Sem dizer nada, arrebatou sua bolsa. Ela deu um passo atrás e ele levantou a arma rapidamente, pressionando a ponta justo por debaixo de um seio.

—Se mexer, morre, neném —lançou a bolsa por cima de sua cabeça aos dois moços, que estavam justo detrás—O Cadillac tem um pneu furado. Vocês dois, troquem a roda. Você e eu vamos nos divertir um pouco.

—Não há estepe —sentiu prazer em dizer Tamara, pensando que frustraria seus planos de roubar o carro.

—Mas foi comprar um, verdade, neném?

Tamara não respondeu, e um dos moços disse a suas costas:

—Noventa e cinco dólares e um pouco de moedas.

O homem da faca sorriu.

—Vão ao posto de gasolina no Mustang e comprem o estepe. Depois, troquem —deslizou a ponta da faca pelo seio de Tamara, não o bastante para cortá-la, embora ela fez uma careta de dor e temor— Enquanto, eu farei companhia à garota.

Ouviu seus passos e os viu passar longe do caminho do ruidoso carro. Saíram com um chiado de rodas em direção ao posto de gasolina. O homem a fez voltar-se com brutalidade, torcendo um braço às costas. Empurrou-a pelo declive para os arbustos. —Esperaremos aqui, fora da vista.

— Uma ova! —Tamara quis lhe dar um chute para trás, mas enganchou a perna, a levantou, e Tamara acabo caindo de barriga para baixo na neve, com ele sobre suas costas.

—Se o quiser aqui mesmo, por mim, não há problema — grunhiu ao ouvido. Tamara gritou e, imediatamente, sentiu a gélida navalha na garganta. Tinha o rosto cruelmente pressionado sobre a neve, e o homem começou a sová-la por debaixo, deslizando-se dentro da blusa, atirando com ferocidade do sutiã. Quando a tocou, revolveu seu estômago.

Não poderia escapar daquilo. Embora Daniel se inquietasse por sua demora e saísse a procurá-la, não lhe ocorreria procurá-la ali. Só tinha utilizado aquela saída pelo furo no pneu. Sentiu o fôlego do homem no rosto. Com um último beliscão vicioso, retirou a mão ardente de seu seio e tentou colocar pela frente dos jeans, enquanto retorcia os quadris contra seus glúteos.

" _Vai fazer"_ pensou Tamara. O pânico gerava um torvelinho em sua mente, e tentou controlar-se. Não desistiria. Não se permitiria sentir a mão que a violava. Negava-se a vomitar, porque se o fazia, se afogaria. Necessitava ajuda.

A calma se apropriou dela quando o rosto de Eric encheu sua mente. Nos ouvidos ressonaram suas palavras tranqüilizadoras. _"Jamais te faria mal. Mataria a qualquer que o tentasse"_. Fechou os olhos. Realmente o havia dito a sério? _"Ainda não sabe que pode me chamar a quilômetros de distância só com a mente?"_ Poderia fazê-lo? Responderia?

O porco tinha conseguido desabotoar seus jeans. Baixou seu zíper. Levantou-se dela ligeiramente, retirando sua asquerosa mão, para lutar com sua própria braguilha. Tamara fechou os olhos com força e tentou pensar com coerência. _"ajude-me, Eric. Por favor, se falava a sério, me ajude"._ Para ouvir que abria o zíper, teve a estranha sensação de que sua mente gritava através do tempo e do espaço. Era uma sensação aterradora, mas não desconhecida que havia sentido antes... em sonhos. _"Necessito-te, Eric. Pelo amor de Deus, me ajude!"_

Eric deixou de girar o líquido no tubo de ensaio e inclinou a cabeça. Franziu o cenho, moveu a cabeça e prosseguiu.

—E bem, o que é toda esta magia?

Lançou um olhar ao Roland com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

—Intento isolar a única propriedade do sangue humano que nos mantém com vida.

—E o que fará então? Fabricá-la em uma minúscula pílula e esperar que nos delas alimentemos?

—Seria mais cômodo que roubar bancos de sangue, meu amigo —sorriu, mas o sorriso morreu quase imediatamente. Levantou a cabeça e o tubo de ensaio caiu ao chão e se fez em pedacinhos.

Roland se ergueu, surpreso.

— O que acontece, Eric?

—Tamara —se arrancou as luvas de látex e a bata branca enquanto cruzava a habitação, e pôs-se a correr pelos corredores da enorme casa, detendo-se unicamente para desprender o casaco de um gancho ao sair. Quando chegou à grade, movia-se com a velocidade sobrenatural que convertia sua forma em um borrão aos olhos humanos. Empregou a velocidade e o impulso para saltar limpamente a barreira, e notou que Roland corria a seu lado. Sintonizou sua mente com a da Tamara e experimentou uma quebra de onda de temor repugnante e gélido.

Minutos. Só demorou uns minutos em alcançá-la, mas ao Eric pareceram horas. Ficou imóvel um instante, enchendo-se de raiva ao ver o bastardo tombá-la de costas e tentar baixar seus jeans enquanto cobria a boca com a sua.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, apartou o rosto e gemeu seu nome.

—Eric... meu Deus, Eric, por favor...

Agarrou ao estuprador pela camisa e o separou dela, lançando-o sobre a neve. Se inclinou sobre o homem atônito, levantou-o ligeiramente e deu um soco na cara. Se apartou e voltou a golpeá-lo, e teria seguido fazendo-o se o suave gemido da Tamara não tivesse clareado a raiva assassina que o envolvia. Eric se voltou, a viu estendida na neve e deixou cair ao homem com o rosto ensangüentado.

Aproximou-se dela e, ficando de joelhos, atraiu seu corpo trêmulo a seus braços. Levantou-a com facilidade, balançando-a.

—Já passou. Estou aqui. Já não pode te machucar - apertou o rosto contra seu cabelo e fechou os olhos— Já não pode te machucar. Ninguém pode. Não permitirei.

Ela exalou um suave suspiro trêmulo, e outro, e outro. De repente, rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e, apoiando o rosto no pescoço e ombro do Eric, soluçou um pranto violento e dilacerador. Aferrava-se a ele como se fora sua corda de salvamento e, durante longo tempo, Eric se limitou a sustentá-la e a deixá-la chorar. Sussurrava palavras de consolo junto a seu cabelo. Tudo tinha terminado. Estava a salvo.

Com um soluço involuntário e espasmódico, Tamara levantou a cabeça e o olhou com olhos transbordantes de lágrimas e muito abertos pelo assombro.

—Veio. Veio de verdade. Eu te chamei.

Eric pestanejou para esclarecer lágrimas que nublavam sua visão e tirou os vários cachos do rosto dela.

—Não podia fazer outra coisa. E não deveria te surpreender tanto. Eu falei que o faria, não? —ela assentiu— Não posso te mentir. Nunca te menti, e juro agora, jamais mentirei novamente - a observou, sabendo que acreditava. Tinha esmigalhado sua blusa e caía pelo ombro, feita farrapos. Tinha os jeans abertos. Estava molhada pela neve, tremendo de frio e do susto, sem dúvida. A subiu pelo aterro até a estrada. Eric viu que o pneu furado jazia no asfalto. Roland tinha o macaco nas mãos e o estava guardando no porta-malas.

— Onde estão outros?

Roland respondeu mentalmente, não em voz alta.

" _Fugiram como coelhos, meu amigo"._

" _Deixaste-os partir? Roland, deveria ter dado uma surra neles",_ respondeu Eric em silêncio, sucumbindo à velho costume de falar assim com seu amigo.

" _E o estuprador? Mataste-o?"_

" _Ainda não"._ Sua fúria ressurgiu ao pensar no a ponto que tinha estado de violar a Tamara. _"Mas penso fazê-lo, e a esses canalhas que o ajudaram"._

" _Matar não para você, Eric. E os outros dois não eram mais que uns pirralhos. Deixa-o estar, será o melhor"._

Tamara levantou a cabeça e, com surpreendente calma, disse:

—Roland tem razão, Eric. Não eram mais que crianças. Quando virem como deixou a seu amigo compreenderão como foram sortudos. E sabe que não pode matar a esse homem a sangue frio. Não é assim.

Os dois homens a olharam. Roland com semblante atônito. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou em voz alta.

—Demorará para me acostumar. É estranho pensar que um humano pode ouvir meus pensamentos, embora suponha que só ocorre quando estou falando contigo, Eric. Ela ouça o que você ouve.

Eric assentiu. Deixando a de pé no chão, tirou-se o casaco e a tampou com ele.

—Ouve o que ouço—repetiu— Sente o que sinto, se esforçando em olhar, verá o que vejo. Lê meus pensamentos e minhas emoções. Não posso ocultar nada — falava com o Roland, mas suas palavras foram dirigidas a Tamara. Ansiava que confiasse nele.

— Vou levá-la para casa. Acompanha-nos?

Roland se separou do veículo como se ele pudesse mordê-lo.

— Nisso?

Tamara sorriu. Desviou o olhar ao Eric e este também sorriu. Tamara ficaria bem

—Me alegro de que aos dois resulte tão divertida minha aversão por estas máquinas —comentou Roland— Viajarei com meus próprios poderes, obrigado —com um dramático giro de sua capa negra se esfumou na escuridão. Eric ajudou a Tamara a entrar no carro, rodeou-o e se sentou a seu lado, atrás do volante. Durante um comprido momento se limitou a olhá-la, absorvendo a beleza familiar de seu rosto. Ela passeava o olhar pela dele da mesma maneira, como se também tivesse tido saudades sua companhia.

—Não quero ir a casa ainda —disse Tamara— Poderíamos parar em algum lugar, para conversarmos um momento?

 **Capítulo 8**

Tamara não precisou dizer que necessitava limpar de seu corpo o toque do estuprador. Surpreendia que Eric a compreendesse tão bem. A levou para sua casa e estacionou o Cadillac dentro da grade e depois de uma curva do caminho, para que não pudesse ser visto da estrada. Depois, sugeriu que ligasse para Daniel e oferecesse uma explicação acreditável de sua demora. Tamara alegou a desculpa de que ela e Hilary, uma companheira e amiga do trabalho, tinham saído para jantar juntas e que não sabia quando voltaria. Daniel reclamou, mas não se zangou muito, Tamara devia reconhecer que o estava tentando.

Quando desligou. Eric retornava ao salão com uma garrafa de conhaque e uma taça delicada de cristal em uma bandeja. Tamara o olhou, esfregando-se inconscientemente o seio em que o porco a havia meio doido.

—Sua porcaria não pode te afetar. É muito pura para que te manche um homem tão vil

Tamara caiu na conta do que estava fazendo e retirou a mão.

—Sinto-me suja... poluída.

—Sei. É uma reação normal, por isso pensei que se sentiria menos suja se tomasse um banho?

—Sim —fechou os olhos— Quero me esfregar todo o corpo...

—Imaginei. Preparei-te um banho enquanto falava com o Saint Claire.

— De verdade? —perguntou, surpreendida. Eric deixou a bandeja, encheu a taça até a metade e a entregou. Passando o braço pelos ombros, a conduziu por um longo corredor de tetos altos e através de uma porta.

O banheiro resplandecia com a luz âmbar das lamparinas de azeite e as velas altas e elegantes que ardiam em cada centímetro de espaço disponível. Havia uma banheira de cor marfim cheia de água espumosa e fumegante. Eric tirou a taça de sua mão e a deixou em um suporte próximo à banheira. Tomou o que parecia ser um controle perto do mesmo suporte e, depois de pulsar um botão, a suave música se filtrou na habitação, tão tranqüilizadora como o vapor que ascendia da água, ou o resplendor das várias chamas minúsculas.

—Não posso acreditar que tenha feito tudo isto.

—Quero te consolar, Tamara. Quero apagar o horror que quase te enlouqueceu esta noite. Quero substitui-lo com ternura. Eu te adoro, não sabia?

A Tamara fez um nó na garganta. Ardiam seus olhos.

—Não perderei o controle. Não poderia liberar minha paixão contigo depois do que experimentou esta noite. Só quero te mimar, te ensinar... —fechou os olhos e levantou a mão de Tamara aos lábios. Beijou-lhe os nódulos, um a um, e depois abriu sua mão para beijar a palma.

Tamara deixou que a atendesse. Eric retirou suavemente a blusa rasgada, deslizou as mãos por suas costas, soltou-lhe o sutiã e baixou as alças dos ombros. Tinha o seio direito machucado, e Tamara pensou que os sinais dos dedos nunca desapareceriam por completo.

—Os sinais são superficiais e desaparecerão — baixou os jeans ainda úmidos e a sujeitou enquanto ela os tirava. Tirou a calcinha ela mesma e logo Eric a ajudou a inundar-se na água ensaboada. Tamara se recostou na porcelana fresca e fechou os olhos. Notou o cristal frio na palma e fechou a mão em torno da taça.

—Bebe — indicou Eric— Relaxe. Deixa que a tensão se dissipe. Escuta o gênio do Wolfgang.

Provou um sorvo de conhaque sem abrir os olhos.

—Mmm... É maravilhoso.

—Conhaque francês — respondeu. Ela ouviu o barulho da água e sentiu um pano morno no pescoço, deslizando-se até a nuca. Franziu o cenho, ainda com os olhos fechados.

—Estava acostumado a haver uma lenda sobre vampiros e água corrente...

Ouviu a suave gargalhada do Eric. O pano abandonou sua pele para afundar-se na água. Escorreu-o, ensaboou-o e seguiu limpando-a brandamente... a alma, ao parecer.

—É falso — ensaboou seu seio devagar, lavando os seios enquanto acelerava o coração dela. Mas não a tocou com paixão, só de forma tranqüilizadora— Como a lenda dos alhos e do crucifixo, como você mesma viu.

—Mas a luz do sol...

—Sim, a luz do sol é minha inimizade. É uma das coisas que planejo descobrir no meu laboratório. O como e o porquê. O que posso fazer para mudar isso —suspirou, e passou a ensaboar seu abdômen— Não sabe quanto sinto falta do sol —sua mão, envolta no pano molhado, descendeu pelo ventre de Tamara e, por debaixo da água, para um lado. — E a estaca de madeira?

—Não é a estaca o que acabaria comigo. Qualquer objeto afiado, usado devidamente. Um vampiro se parece com um hemofílico. Poderíamos nos sangrar facilmente — deslizou o pano entre as pernas da Tamara fugazmente, depois, seguiu massageando ritmicamente as coxas.

— por que temos este vínculo mental? —tomou outro comprido sorvo de conhaque e abriu os olhos para observar o rosto do Eric enquanto respondia.

—Tentarei explicar isso. Veja, não são todos os humanos que podem converter-se em vampiros. De fato, há muito poucos que podem ser transformados, e todos eles possuem dois rasgos comuns —passou a ensaboar sua virilha—. Uma é a árvore genealógica. remonta-se a um antepassado comum, mas eu acredito que vem de antes.

— A quem?

Tomou um dos pés da Tamara entre as mãos e o tirou da água para esfregá-lo, acariciá-lo e massageá-lo até que ficou invisível sob uma montanha sabão.

—O conde Vlad o Empalador... mais conhecido como...

—Drácula —murmurou, assombrada.

—Exato. O outro rasgo —esfregou o dedão do pé com o polegar e o indicador— radica no próprio sangue. Há um antígeno chamado Belladonna.

Tamara se incorporou rapidamente.

—Eu tenho o antígeno Belladonna —Eric voltou o rosto para ela e cravou o olhar momentaneamente em seus seios, que se balançavam pelo brusco movimento um pouco acima da água.

—Sim, e também tem o antepassado. São muito poucos os humanos possuem ambas as características. Chamamos de "Os Escolhidos". Sempre há um vínculo mental entre eles e nós, embora na maioria dos casos os humanos não se dão conta. Sabemos se correrem perigo, e fazemos o possível por protegê-los. O incidente de Paris não foi a primeira vez que Roland me salvava a vida —Eric baixou a cabeça e começou a lhe massagear, com dedos e mãos mágicos, o outro pé— Aí foi onde começou nosso vínculo. Fez-se muito mais forte, e essa parte deve recordá-la por ti mesma.

Tamara voltou a inundar-se na água. Acreditava. Já não duvidava do que tinha contado. A sensação de poder ver o que havia em sua mente era assombrosa, mas certa. Sabia, por exemplo, que não serviria de nada insistir em que falasse mais de seu passado e de seu vínculo. Não o faria pelo bem dela. E sabia quanto esforço estava custando não estreitá-la entre seus braços e beijá-la até que sua cabeça desse voltas de desejo. Eric se estava contendo por seu bem.

A amava. Seu amor era uma manta suave e cálida que a protegia do mundo.

—Vire-se—disse Eric com voz suave e grave. Tamara obedeceu, e cruzou os braços sobre a borda da banheira a modo de travesseiro para a cabeça. Com suas poderosas mãos, Eric ensaboou suas costas e seus ombros. Massageou-a e acariciou, e seu tato era puro êxtase. " _Céus!"_ Perguntou-se Tamara. " _Como seria fazendo amor?"_

Eric se estremeceu. Estava ouvindo seus pensamentos. Com o rosto voltado, Tamara reuniu valor para expressá-los em voz alta.

— por que sempre... se controla?

—Não seria sábio falar disso te tendo nua, molhada e relaxada pelo conhaque.

Massageou suas nádegas com mãos ensaboadas, mas as retirou logo. Ela se deu a volta e observou seu rosto à luz das velas.

— Deseja-me?

—mais do que desejo respirar.

—Então, por que...?

—Fique quieta —resmungou. Levantou-se e pegou uma toalha grande. Sustentou-a nas mãos e esperou— É para seu bem. Tamara — disse.

Tamara se levantou e saiu da banheira para o grosso tapete ao lado. Eric a rodeou com a toalha e se afastou.

—Te deixarei sozinha para que se vista.

—Não me deixaste sozinha para que me despisse — alfinetou. Não sabia o que a zangava mais, se saber que a desejava ou que se negasse a satisfazê-la.

—Tem a blusa destruída — assinalou a prateleira em que tinha deixado seus objetos depois de quardá-los. — Pode pôr uma de minhas camisas — se virou e saiu do banheiro.

—Para meu próprio bem —resmungou Tamara quando ficou sozinha. Colocou a mão na água com sabão e atirou a tampa—. Por que o que mais detesto sempre é para meu próprio bem? Como se eu não soubesse o que é bom para mim e o que não é.

Apertou a toalha desajeitadamente sob os braços para que não caísse. Sabia o que convinha a ela. Era uma mulher feita e direita, não uma menina. Desejava ao Eric, era fato. Toda aquela galante contenção a estava voltando louca. Já só se sentia bem quando o abraçava, quando o beijava.

Aquela noite... Aquela noite mais que nunca necessitava aquela sensação de bem-estar, de posse. Saiu pela porta muito devagar, percorreu o corredor e retornou ao salão. Eric estava de costas a ela, ajoelhado diante da lareira, colocando pequenos troncos. Tamara não fez ruído, descalça como ia sobre o chão e o colorido tapete oriental, mas ele sabia que se estava aproximando. Tamara o sentia. Parou justo atrás dele e pôs as mãos úmidas sobre seus ombros. Eric havia tirado a jaqueta quando chegou e tinha enrolado as mangas para banhá-la. Os braços, nus até os cotovelos e com a musculatura tensa, ficaram imóveis ao sentir seu tato.

Eric ficou em pé devagar. Virou-se, e quando a olhou, tinha os olhos quase cheios de dor.

—Não me está pondo isso fácil.

Tinha os dois primeiros botões desabotoados da camisa. Tocou a parte do seio que ficava à vista.

— Faça amor comigo, Eric.

Com voz tão rouca que não poderia havê-la reconhecido, respondeu:

— Não sabe que o faria se pudesse?

—Então, me explique, me faça compreender...

— Não sou humano! O que mais precisa saber?

— Tudo! —fechou sua mão em torno do pescoço, deslizando os dedos entre o cabelo curto e encaracolado da nuca para depois jogar com o acréscimo— Quer me amar, Eric. Dá para perceber cada vez que me olha. E não me diga o que é o melhor para mim. Sou uma mulher feita e direita. Sei o que quero, e quero a ti.

Eric deslizava o olhar desajeitado por seu rosto. Ela sentia sua contenção, e sua ousadia a abandonou. Começou a tremer de desejo e ficou sem forças. Eric a rodeou com os braços. Com as mãos, acariciou seus ombros por cima da toalha, e as pontas úmidas do cabelo.

—Eric, tinha tanto medo... Em minha vida nunca tinha estado com tanto medo. Apertou-me o rosto contra a neve... Não podia respirar... e estava sobre mim, com suas mãos...

—Já passou —a tranqüilizou— Ninguém voltará a te machucar.

—Mas o vejo. Em minha mente o vejo, e ainda posso cheirar... Céus, fedia.

—Fique quieta.

—me faça esquecer, Eric. Sei que pode — Tamara falava com o rosto apoiado na curva de seu pescoço, deslizando as mãos por seu cabelo. Levantou o rosto e viu a paixão em seus olhos negros— Esta noite te necessito, Eric.

Uniu seus lábios aos dela com suavidade, tremendo pelo contato fugaz. Se afastou. Olhou-a nos olhos e ela viu o resplendor do fogo refletido nos dele. Eric gemeu seu nome em voz baixa, antes de voltar a beijá-la. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e entreabriu os lábios para permitir sua voraz invasão. Ele introduziu a língua dentro dela, como tinha feito outras vezes, como se pudesse devorá-la se fosse capaz. Enrolou-a em torno da língua da Tamara e a introduziu em sua boca para sugá-la. Ela respondeu saboreando a boca do Eric enquanto seus dedos ansiosos desfaziam o pequeno laço negro da nuca. Levantou o lustroso cabelo negro dele e tomou um punhado para sentir sua suavidade na bochecha. Depois, arrancou os lábios dos do Eric para enterrar o rosto em sua juba e permitir que seu aroma a envolvesse e afogasse a lembrança do outro aroma. Voltou então, para beijar seu pescoço e deixar um rastro quente e úmido até o v de sua camisa.

Eric tremeu e enredou as mãos no cabelo dela. Tamara baixou as suas para desabotoar desajeitadamente a camisa que se interpunha entre eles. Apoiou as palmas das mãos no tórax firme e sem pêlo. Moveu-as sobre sua ampla extensão, seguindo com os lábios o rastro chamejante que deixava. Fez uma pausa em um mamilo masculino distendido e o lambeu, e quase se enjoou de deleite quando ele inspirou com brutalidade, apertando os dentes. Seguiu baixando as mãos, pelos peitorais que se moviam sob a pele firme, até o ventre tenso e plano. Tocou com os dedos a cintura das calças e os deslizou por debaixo.

Um momento depois, Tamara fechou a mão em torno de seu membro ardente e cheio. Eric inclinou a cabeça para trás, como se os músculos do pescoço não pudessem o sustentar. Gemeu com a carícia da Tamara e ela o espremeu e o acariciou louca pela reação dele. Voltou a levantar a cabeça, tinha os olhos quentes quando a olhou. Com uma mão, tomou a ponta da toalha e, com um movimento, o grosso tecido caiu a seus pés. Rodeou sua cintura com os braços e atraiu seu corpo para o dele, pele contra pele. A sensação acelerou o pulso a Tamara. O tórax firme e másculo, a pele tensa e cálida pressionando seus suaves seios. Seus braços fortes em torno dela, com as mãos deslizando-se sobre sua costa nua, apertando-a contra ele. Tamara se prendeu a seus ombros e se excitou ainda mais com a firmeza que encontrou ali.

Atacando de novo a boca da Tamara, Eric a tombou com suavidade no chão. Ela descansava de costas, estendida ante ao fogo, e ele se colocou a seu lado, com um braço debaixo dela, fazendo de travesseiro para sua cabeça. A outra mão deslizava ardentemente por seu corpo. Tomou e espremeu os seios, beliscando com suavidade os mamilos até que tremeram contra seus dedos. Deslizou a mão para baixo, acariciando seu ventre com as gemas dos dedos para depois enterrá-los nos cachos entre suas coxas.

Com uma lentidão torturante, entreabriu as suaves dobras. Tamara fechou os olhos enquanto a explorava, e notou a crescente umidade que emanava dela. Desejava-o. Entreabriu as pernas e arqueou as costas para seus dedos para dizer a ele o quanto o desejava. Fechou os olhos quando ele retirou a boca da sua e a baixou para acariciar um seio. Notou-o tremer quando mordiscou seu mamilo, e apertou sua cabeça com uma mão e lutou com o zíper de suas calças com a outra.

Eric abaixou o zíper e se desfez das calças para ficar tão nu como ela. Tamara abriu os olhos para contemplá-lo à luz do fogo. Parecia o homem mais formoso que nunca tinha visto antes. Cada centímetro dele era músculo sólido e desenvolvido. Tinha a pele terna e firme, elástica e quase sem pêlo. Percorreu seu corpo com o olhar e foi ao encontro de seus olhos candentes. _"Está segura?"_ parecia perguntar, embora não chegou a formulá-la.

Para o responder, uniu sua boca a dele, atraindo seu corpo ao dela. Eric a cobriu com suavidade. Instintivamente, ela plantou os pés, dobrou os joelhos e se abriu para ele. Ele a encheu devagar, e Tamara conteve o fôlego pela sensação. Aquilo era mais que sexo, pensou ternamente, enquanto a penetrava com suavidade. Era a consumação de uma espécie de ciclo cósmico. Eram um do outro. Aquilo estava certo. Eric se retirou, com cuidado de não machucá-la, e começou a penetrá-la de novo. Tamara pôs as mãos em seus firmes glúteos e o empurrou. A plenitude de seu sexo a deixava sem fôlego, mas arqueou as costas para ir ao encontro de sua seguinte investida poderosa.

Eric acelerou o ritmo, e Tamara não pensou em nada durante um tempo, só sentia. Eric deslizava a boca por sua garganta, queixo, seios. Lambia, sugava e mordia, fazendo ferver seu sangue. Tinha deslizado as mãos por debaixo dela para rodear as nádegas e levantá-la para ele. Massageou-a e a balançou. Seu rígido membro acariciava seus recantos mais profundos, já sem vacilação, com força e rapidez. Tamara sentia a tensão que se retorcia dentro dela. Os movimentos do Eric se fizeram mais intensos, e ela tremeu pela força dos mesmos. Ele percebia as reações de seu corpo e atuava de acordo com elas, ajustando os movimentos para prolongar a deliciosa tortura. Tamara corcoveou debaixo dele, procurando um êxtase que ficava justo fora de seu alcance, e percebeu um desejo similar nele.

Eric se moveu dentro dela mais depressa, com respirações curtas e rápidas. Abriu a boca, ardente e úmida sobre o pescoço da Tamara, e ela notou o contato afiado de seus incisivos e o tamborilo de seu próprio pulso. Experimentou um desejo sem precedentes, e arqueou o pescoço e os quadris simultaneamente para ir ao encontro do Eric. Gritou com frenética necessidade e atraiu a cabeça dele a seu pescoço.

A tensão crescia. Tanto, que pensou que logo explodiria. Ele se retirou devagar, mas ela suplicou.

—Por favor, Eric... Faz... agora... —a penetrou, retirou-se e voltou a penetrá-la, como se o ímpeto de suas investidas estivesse descontrolado. Penetrou-a com tanta violência que a teria levantado do chão se não a tivesse mantido imóvel, obrigando-a a tomá-lo dentro dela com toda a força que podia reunir. E ela não teria se retirado embora tivesse sido capaz. Desejava aquilo... e mais. Outra investida e notou que alcançava o abismo. Ele a deixou ali, prolongando a sensação até que os gemidos da Tamara eram os de um animal ferido gravemente. Ele fechou os dentes sobre sua garganta, e ela sentiu os incisivos na pele ao tempo que o aferrava ainda mais.

Eric perfurou seu pescoço enquanto voltava a afundar-se nela e a levava mais além do limite. A dor era êxtase na agonia do clímax que a percorria. Convulsionou-se em torno dele e, depois, com mais força ao sentir que lambia a garganta. Seu corpo o espremeu, e se estremeceu de cima abaixo, com violência, com uns espasmos de prazer cuja existência desconhecia até esse momento. Eric se estremeceu dentro dela, e Tamara soube que também tinha alcançado o topo. Sentiu sua semente ardente derramando-se dentro dela enquanto prosseguia seu próprio clímax. Com a boca aberta na garganta, movendo a língua com avidez para saboreá-la, Eric se estremeceu com a força do êxtase. Emitiu um gemido comprido e lento, e caiu sobre ela com um último estremecimento físico. Retirou com cuidado os dentes.

Começou a apartar-se dela, mas Tamara o envolveu rapidamente com os braços. Ele tinha a cabeça apoiada em seus seios, e o reteve ali.

—Não te mova ainda —sussurrou— me abrace.

Largou-se apesar de suas palavras, e se incorporou para olhá-la com olhos cintilantes que refletiam as chamas. Tocou seu pescoço com os dedos e fechou os olhos com força.

—meu Deus, o que tenho feito? —Suas palavras não eram mais que um sussurro afogado—. Que classe de monstro sou para me permitir...?

—Não diga isso —Tamara começou a incorporar-se, mas ele pôs as mãos nos seus ombros.

—Não, não te mova. Descansa —passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, uma e outra vez—. O sinto muito. Muitíssimo, Tamara.

Com o cenho franzido, Tamara movia a cabeça.

—Não me tem feito mal, Eric. Meu Deus, foi incrível!

— bebi que ti!

—Sei o que tem feito. O que não sei é por que te comporta como se me tivesse atravessado o coração com uma faca. Perco mais sangue quando me depilo com gilete — suavizou a voz ao ver que a dor não abandonava seu olhar. Levantou a mão para acariciar seu rosto com a palma — Eric —sussurrou— Tem efeitos secundários? Me converterei em um vampiro?

—Não, para isso é necessário mesclar...

— Ficarei doente?

—Não. Possivelmente se sinta um pouco enjoada quando te levantar, mas te passará.

—Então, por que tem tantos remorsos? —incorporou-se devagar, inclinou a cabeça e uniu seus lábios aos dele— Me encantou o que fez, Eric. Desejava-o tanto como você.

—Não podia...

—Sim. Não esqueça que sinto o que você sente. Agora compreendo por que se continha antes. Para ti forma parte da paixão, verdade? É outra espécie de clímax —Eric a olhou aos olhos, como se estivesse assombrado—. O vê? Entendo-o. Eu também o hei sentido.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não te repugna?

— me repugnar? Eric, eu te amo — pestanejou e, compreendendo o que acabava de dizer, olhou-o aos olhos—Amo.

 **Capítulo 9**

Eram as duas da madrugada. Tamara jazia contemplando o dossel branco da cama, desejando poder fechar os olhos. Eric tinha insistido em levá-la a casa depois de sua declaração de amor. Ficou mudo e atônito uns momentos. Depois, incômodo, como se não soubesse muito bem o que dizer. Tamara estava confundida. O que queria dela? Uma relação física sem emoções? Mas já havia emoções entre eles, emoções profundas que ela só começava a compreender. E acreditava que ele a amava. O tinha insinuado.

Virou e deu um murro no travesseiro. De novo, lançou um olhar ao conhaque no criado mudo. Eric tinha insistido em dar a ela porque tinha gostado muito. Não era de se estranhar, pensou. Tinha sido engarrafado em 1910. Devia valer uma fortuna. E ali estava ela, apurando outra taça com a esperança de usá-lo como calmante. Se não dormia logo, desmaiaria no trabalho, diante de todos e, então, o que faria Daniel? Certamente, a internaria em uma clínica.

Foi de novo ao banheiro, ainda completamente acordada meia hora depois. O que ia fazer com o Eric? Daniel morreria se soubesse a verdade. Amava-o. Não desejava magoá-lo. Céus, a mente funcionava a cem por hora aquela noite. Abriu o estojo de primeiro socorros e procurou até que encontrou o frasco marrom. Tinha provado antes os malditos tranqüilizadores. Uma, dois, inclusive três doses. Nem sequer a tinham ajudado a bocejar. Abriu-o e verteu quatro cápsulas na mão. As meteu na boca contemplando com cinismo seu reflexo. A quem queria enganar? Não fecharia os olhos até o amanhecer.

Digeriu os tabletes com um copo de água. Vagou de novo para a cama, compreendeu que ainda sustentava o frasco na mão e o deixou com despreocupação na mesinha.

—O matarei por isso.

" _Daniel? Era a voz do Daniel a que acariciava a beira de seu subconsciente? Notava-o zangado, e tenso"_

—Tentei falar sobre isso — a voz do Curt era mais sonora, mais calma— Deveria ter estado sob vigilância constante. Se a tivéssemos seguido, teríamos apanhado a esse bastardo.

—Se seu tranqüilizador funcionar. Nem sequer o provamos, Curt. Não pode saber se o imobilizará.

— E como diabos sugere que o provemos? Pedindo voluntários? Olhe, fiz tudo o que me ocorreu. Funcionará, só falta prová-lo.

" _Provar o que? Com quem? E por que estavam os dois tão zangados?"_

—Violou-a, Curt —ao Daniel tremia a voz de raiva— Não bastava chupar seu sangue, também tinha que possuí-la. O desgraçado a violou... deixou marcas na sua pele. Meu Deus, não sente saudades que não suportasse a idéia de nos ver esta manhã.

—Nunca pensei que Tammy procuraria essa saída. Tranqüilizadores e conhaque! —Curt falava com aspereza— Por que diabos não nos disse isso para que nos ocupássemos dele?

" _Violá-la?"_ Tamara se lembrou do canalha da rodovia... suas mãos, seu asqueroso fôlego na cara. Mas não a tinha violado. Chegou Eric e... Céus, pensavam que Eric tinha provocado aqueles machucados. Lutou para abrir os olhos. Moveu os lábios, mas não saiu deles nenhum som. Tinha que contar a eles. Moveu a cabeça com frenesi no travesseiro. Era muito rígido e grosso e ela notou o caso engomado. Não era o travesseiro dela.

—Está voltando em si —notou que Daniel se aproximava e se obrigou a abrir os olhos. Via tudo impreciso e o intento a deixou enjoada, com uma forte dor de cabeça. Notou suas mãos na testa, mas tinha a sensação de que a testa não estava unida a ela. Tudo aparecia distorcido

— Tamara? Tranqüila, carinho. Curt e eu estamos contigo. Marquand já não pode te machucar.

Moveu a cabeça com frenesi sobre o travesseiro. Era muito rígida e grosa, e notava a capa engomada. Não era seu travesseiro.

—Não... Eric... ele não... —maldição, por que não podia articular nenhuma só frase?

—Eric —se burlou Curte—Te disse que se lembrava. Esteve fingindo. Não me surpreenderia que se entregou a ele voluntariamente, Daniel. Sempre soubemos que viria por ela, não? E eu sempre disse que ela nunca seria como nós. Colocou-a dentro da DIP. Pelo amor de Deus, quantos segredos já terá revelado?

—Ela não nos trairia, Curt —disse Daniel, mas tinha a voz impregnada de dúvida.

—Então, por que mesclou essas pílulas com o álcool? É a culpa, acredite. Vendeu-nos e não pôde suportá-lo.

— O que poderia ter dito? Não sabe nada da investigação!

—Que nós saibamos —disse Curte, em tom significativo— A ele nada gostaria mais que assassinar aos dois, Daniel. Somos os líderes em investigação sobre vampiros. Desfaz-se de nós e este campo da ciência retrocede mais de vinte anos.

— Acredita mesmo que eu não sei?

Tamara lutava contra a escuridão que a envolvia, mas era inútil. Sussurrou seu nome uma vez mais antes de cair no quente abismo. As vozes dos dois homens se perdiam.

—Virá a vê-la... como da outra vez.

—Estaremos preparados. Vê pelo tranqüilizador e te reúna aqui comigo.

Eric deu outra volta pela habitação, passando-a mão pelo cabelo, acrescentando seu desalinho.

— Onde está? Sintonizo minha mente com a sua mas não sinto nada!

—Possivelmente tenha conseguido dormir um pouco. Não a perturbe.

—Não — Eric moveu a cabeça—. Não, aconteceu alguma coisa. Sinto muito.

Roland franziu as sobrancelhas com preocupação, apesar de seu fingido suspiro de exasperação.

—Essa tua menina começa a ser um chateação. Em que confusão crie que se colocou esta vez?

—Quisera saber — se voltou, pôs-se a andar para a lareira, girou sobre os calcanhares e voltou. Deteve-se e olhou ao Roland nos olhos— Não devia deixado que ocorresse. Estava em um frágil estado mental. Seguro que quando compreendeu o que tinha feito à fria luz do dia se sentiu manchada, infectada por meu tato, convertida...

—Cale-se, a não ser que possa dizer algo razoavelmente inteligente, Eric. Se não importou ontem à noite, não importará agora. Crie que a jovem não sabe o que sente? Minha interpretação dos fatos é esta: seu sangue, que deu faz tantos anos, alterou-a em certa medida. Selou o vínculo entre vós e a fez sentir uma aversão natural para a luz do sol e uma energia transbordante com a noite. É uma hipótese lógica, pois, que não a repulse a sucção de umas quantas gotas no momento da paixão, como ocorreria a um humano qualquer.

Eric exalou um fundo suspiro.

—Acredita que está apaixonada por mim. Te falei isso?

—Só uma centena de vezes desde que despertamos, fará uma hora... Claro que não fico contando. O que te surpreende tanto? Você acredita que estar apaixonado por ela, não?

—Não é que o acredito. A amo com todo meu ser.

— E quem pode dizer que ela não sente o mesmo?

Eric fechou os olhos devagar.

—Espero que não. Já é bastante que eu tenha que suportar a dor de nossa futura separação. Não desejaria essa agonia para ela — abriu os olhos e contemplou o cenho do Roland— É inevitável.

—Não necessariamente. Ela poderia...

—Nem sequer o sugira —Eric deu as costas a seu amigo, lançando olhadas a todas partes— Esta existência foi minha maldição. Não a desejaria a ninguém.

Roland falou em voz mais baixa e rouca.

—Se te referir à solidão, Eric, ninguém a compreende melhor que eu.

—A tua é procurada. Você gosta. A minha é uma condenação interminável de confinamento solitário. Não me relaciono porque não posso confiar em ninguém... não com a DIP procurando sempre a maneira de me destruir.

—Minha solidão... —Roland se interrompeu e, de uma vez, fechou sua mente à curiosidade do Eric. Quando seguiu falando, fez com voz mais serena— Minha solidão não é o assunto que nos ocupa. Sua existência não seria solitária se tivesse a alguém com quem compartilhá-la.

Eric fechou os olhos e moveu a cabeça.

—Já analisei essa possibilidade, Roland. Minha decisão está tomada.

—A decisão, meu amigo, não tem que ser tomada por você.

Eric sentiu uma pontada de irritação. Levantou a cabeça e se voltou devagar para o Roland para dizer exatamente o que pensava desse comentário, mas nesse momento o aroma se moveu devagar em torno de sua mente. O segurou como um homem seguraria uma corda de salvamento, e centrou todo seu ser nessa única sensação que chegava de Tamara. O aroma. ..Franziu o cenho... limpo... estéril... terrivelmente familiar.

Abriu os olhos de par em par.

— meu Deus, hospitalizaram-na!

Eric se equilibrou para a porta, mas Roland se interpôs.

—Um momento, Eric. Revista perder a cautela em tudo o que concerne a Tamara —tomou sua capa de couro e a jogou sobre os ombros — Não me atrevo a imaginar em que confusão se colocaria se não te acompanhasse.

—Bem —Eric se deteve o chegar à porta— Roland, não pode vestir isso para ir a um hospital. Pareceria que tivesse saído das páginas desse Stoker.

—Não tenho intenção de entrar. Não suporto esses lugares.

Fiel a sua palavra, Roland ficou espreitando nas sombras do exterior enquanto Eric seguia seu afiado sentido da Tamara até o andar correspondente. Subiu pelas escadas e lançou os dedos de sua mente a reconhecer o terreno, sempre alerta à presença do Saint Claire ou Rogers. Não demorou para perceber um ápice de sua presença, muito perto de Tamara, embora não a sentia tão forte como desta vez.

Percorreu o corredor do quarto andar com o olhar e não demorou para divisar o quarto. O teria sabido sem ajuda, mas o homem corpulento de traje cinza situado na porta o evidenciava. Eric não o reconhecia, mas soube imediatamente que era da DIP. Se queria ver a Tamara, teria que encontrar outra maneira de entrar. Estava mas tranqüilo. Embora percebia que ela ainda estava aturdida, encontrava-se bem.

Seu alívio foi tão intenso que esteve a ponto de não reparar na pasta, onde anotavam as enfermeiras. Um etiqueta na parte frontal levava as palavras "Dey, Tamara" escritas em tinta negra. Eric ficou rígido. Devia ver aquela pasta. Só assim conheceria o alcance das feridas e saberia o que tinha provocado sua hospitalização. Fechou os olhos.

" _Roland? Segue aí fora?"._

" _Onde vou estar se não aqui?",_ foi a tediosa resposta.

" _Não me viria mal uma distração"_ disse Eric.

" _Feito"._

Eric esperou uns trinta segundos, olhando com desconforto para esquerda e direita, meio que esperando que Saint Claire aparecesse a qualquer momento.

Depois, ouviu um grito horripilante no quarto de outro corredor e todas as enfermeiras saíram correndo. Nos corredores ressonou uma voz masculina:

—Estava-me sorrindo... através da janela! Juro-o! E tinha presas... e os olhos...

Eric sorriu levemente, contra sua vontade. Aproximou-se correndo ao arquivo e abriu a pasta da Tamara. Não precisou olhar muito. De acordo médico que a tinha atendido, tinha ingressado na emergência aquela manhã, inconsciente e com as constantes vitais muito tênues. Tinha ingerido uma grande quantidade de tranqüilizadores mesclados com álcool. Segundo o atestado do médico, tinha mantido relações sexuais fazia pouco tempo. Também reparou nos machucados do torax e concluiu que a tinham violado em algum momento da noite anterior. As pílulas e o álcool tinham sido, em sua opinião, uma tentativa de suicídio.

A folha dançou ante seus olhos, e a Eric retorceu o estômago. Se estivesse sozinho, teria rugido como um leão ferido. Tal como estavam as coisas, devia controlar sua angústia. Não era a violação o que a tinha feito perder o controle, era algo muito mais inerente para a alma. Fazia o amor apaixonadamente com um monstro. Quase cego de dor, fechou a pasta e saiu do hospital.

Roland acabava de descender do batente.

— Ouviste o grito desse idiota? —Soltou uma gargalhada— Fazia anos que não me divertia tanto —deixou de rir e pigarreou—. Bom, que tal está nossa garota? Viu-a? Eric, Por Deus, tem um aspecto horrível. O que ocorre?

Eric tragou saliva e se obrigou a falar. Não resultava fácil.

—Não... Não pude vê-la. Há um guarda na porta. Da DIP —divisou um banco não muito longe e se dirigiu a ele. Precisava se sentar— Tentou tirar a vida, Roland.

— O que? —Roland se sentou a seu lado imediatamente e lhe aconteceu o braço pelas costas. Eric apenas o sentia.

—Disse que lamentaria o que... o que eu fiz, quando pudesse pensar com claridade. Mas não sabia que a repugnaria até o ponto de querer tirar sua vida.

— Pois engana-se —a violência da voz do Roland não penetrou o muro de dor que envolvia ao Eric. —Tranqüilizadores mesclados com álcool. Está escrito nas folhas.

Roland sujeitou ao Eric pelos ombros e o obrigou a olhá-lo aos olhos.

—Não. Ela não faria isso.

Eric negou com a cabeça.

—Apenas a conhece.

—Certo, mas conheço a desolação que impulsiona a alguém a chegar a esse extremo. Eric, fui testemunha presencial disso, conheço os sintomas —suavizou a voz—Só desejaria havê-los reconhecido a tempo —o sacudiu— Eric, não aceite nada mais que suas próprias palavras para confirmar essa teoria. Sei que é um engano. Vá vê-la. Fale com ela.

Eric moveu a cabeça por enésima vez.

—Sou a última pessoa a quem iria querer ver.

—Nesse caso, acabará falando isso e terá sua resposta. Se não, seria uma injustiça que a deixasse nesse quarto com um guarda da DIP a impedindo de sair. — Eric ficou rígido.

—Suponho que poderia entrar pela janela. Mas temo que Saint Claire e Rogers estejam na habitação com ela.

—Me dê um minuto —disse Roland, soltando ao Eric e ficando em pé—Já me ocorrerá algo.

Tamara pestanejou para dissipar a neblina de sua mente e compreendeu que Daniel estava sentado a seu lado, sustentando sua mão. Perguntou-se por que parecia estar em um quarto de hospital ao mesmo tempo que recordava retalhos da conversa que tinha escutado antes.

—Acordou—Daniel se inclinou para ela— Disseram que voltaria em si a qualquer momento. Não deveria ter estado tanto tempo inconsciente, mas todos pensaram que o descanso faria bem, assim que a deixamos tranqüila.

Tinha feito bem, pensou Tamara, que tinha a cabeça mais limpa. Sentiu a ascensão de energia e desejou poder apartar os lençóis e sair dali. Umedeceu-se os lábios ressecados.

—É de noite, verdade? Meu Deus, quanto tempo levo dormindo?

—Te encontrei na cama esta manhã —tragou saliva— Ao princípio, pensei que estava dormindo, mas logo vi as pílulas e o conhaque —Deslizou a mão fresca por sua testa— Neném, devia ter me falado Não teria te julgado. Não foi tua culpa.

Incorporou-se na cama tão depressa que a mão do Daniel caiu. Por fim recordava as palavras que tinha ouvido aquela manhã. Todos pensavam que tinha tentado suicidar-se. Pior ainda, que Eric, nem mais nem menos, tinha-a violado. Tinham visto os sinais que tinha deixado na garganta sua paixão desmedida.

—Daniel, tenho que te contar o que oconteceu ontem à noite.

—Não te torture, céu. Já sei. Eu... —um soluço brotou em sua garganta, mas o conteve— O matarei pelo que te tem feito, Tammy. Juro-o.

— Não! —ficou em pé imediatamente— Daniel, tem que me escutar —sentiu um forte enjôo, e se Daniel não tivesse estado ali para sujeitá-la, teria desmaiado— Me Escute, por favor.

—Está bem. Está bem, carinho, te escutarei se quer falar. Mas volta para a cama, de acordo?

Ela assentiu e, quando esteve outra vez reclinada sobre os travesseiros, tentou serenar-se. — Onde está Curt?

—Fora. Percorre o perímetro uma vez cada hora. Não permitiremos que Marquand se aproxime outra vez a ti, carinho. Não se preocupe por isso. Tamara pôs os olhos em branco.

—Curt também deveria ouvir isto, mas não pode esperar. Promete-me que contará tudo o que falar? Daniel assentiu. Tamara pigarreou e tentou reunir valor suficiente para ser sincera com ele. Deveria havê-lo sido desde o começo.

—Vi ao Eric Marquand várias vezes depois da noite da pista de gelo —resmungou por fim. Daniel abriu a boca, mas ela levantou as duas mãos—. Por favor, me deixe terminar —se umedeceu os lábios—. Uma noite me levou a dar um passeio em trenó e me deu chocolate quente e conhaque do bom. De fato, o conhaque que tinha ontem à noite era um presente dele. Também estive em sua casa. Estivemos sentados diante do fogo, falando durante horas. Não é um monstro, Daniel. É um homem maravilhoso e atento.

—Meu Deus...

—Ontem à noite, ao voltar para casa do trabalho, furou o pneu. Tive que tomar a saída da rodovia mais próxima e me aproximar a pé ao posto de gasolina. Me... —fechou os olhos pela lembrança— atacaram. Lutei contra ele, mas não serviu de nada. Era muito forte. Acredito que me teria matado ao terminar. Mas Eric chegou bem a tempo —abriu os olhos depois da lembrança mais horrível da noite anterior—. Tirou o homem de cima de mim e o deixou inconsciente. Levou-me de carro e me cobriu com seu próprio casaco. Teria me levado diretamente a casa, mas pedi que não o fizesse. Necessitava tempo para me acalmar —tomou a mão—. Daniel, ontem à noite Eric me salvou a vida.

Daniel ficou olhando durante comprido momento.

—Mas como...? Eu não…

—Não é o monstro que diz que é. É mais humano que muitos homens.

Daniel se mostrou inseguro um instante mas, depois, entreabriu os olhos:

—Não pode negar as marcas que te deixou na garganta. Provam o que é.

—Não as negarei —repôs Tamara baixando os olhos—, mas tampouco mentirei a respeito. Não vou contar coisas que não concernem, Daniel. Mas deve saber que tudo o que ocorreu entre o Eric e eu ontem à noite ocorreu porque eu quis, sabendo o que ele era. Não me fez mal e nunca o fará.

—Tamara, o que diz? Reconhece que é um vampiro e mesmo assim o defende?

Olhou-o sem pestanejar. Não se envergonharia do que sentia pelo Eric. Mas acreditava ter dado a seu tutor muitos desgostos por uma noite.

—O que digo é que não tem que preocupar-se por mim. Com o Eric nunca me ocorrerá nada mau —pôs uma mão no braço e a apertou— Quero que pense em uma coisa, Daniel. Durante muito tempo pensaste que, porque é diferente, é malvado por natureza. Equivoca-te. Tem que compreender quão intransigente é essa forma de pensar.

Moveu a cabeça e ficou em pé. Olhava-a com acusação nos olhos.

— É que Curt e eu não prevenimos contra o controle mental que poderia exercer sobre ti? Não te supliquei que me dissesse se tornaste a vê-la? Tamara, não pode acreditar em suas mentiras! Me mataria se tivesse a oportunidade, e você é quem pode ajudá-lo. Está utilizando você para chegar até mim, Tamara. Teria que estar cega para não vê-lo!

Tamara inspirou com brutalidade ao sentir a fúria de sua voz e de seu rosto. Era como se o tivesse traído. Nunca o tinha visto tão zangado.

—Daniel, equivoca-te...

Interrompeu-a o bip do cinturão do Daniel. Este pulsou um botão.

—Tenho que ir. Curt... —mordeu-se o lábio.

—Curt, o que? —Tamara sentiu um calafrio pelas costas. Tinha algo que ver com o Eric, estava segura. Daniel havia dito que Curt estava percorrendo o terreno, ou algo assim. Teria visto Eric? O que fariam se o apanhassem? Em lugar de responder, Daniel saiu disparado pela pesada porta de madeira. Ao abri-la, Tamara viu o guarda apostado fora e acelerou seu coração.

A porta se fechou e Tamara começou a dar voltas, combatendo o enjôo que, esporadicamente, tentava ressurgir. Fechou os olhos e tentou chamar o Eric como tinha feito outras vezes, com a mente.

" _Eric, se estiver aí fora, tome cuidado! Daniel e Cur..."_

Seus pensamentos se interromperam quando sentiu uma brisa fresca e ouviu uma suave voz familiar.

—Agora mesmo, Roland os está despistando —ao abrir os olhos, Tamara o viu acontecer as pernas por cima do batente e aterrissar charmoso no chão. Ficou imóvel um momento, como se aguardasse sua permissão para aproximar-se.

Tamara correu para ele e se jogou em seus braços.

— Eric! —os braços dele pareceram vacilar um pouco, depois, a afastou e a sentou de novo na cama. Tinha uma expressão de desolação no rosto, e o olhar úmido e observador. Fincou um joelho junto à cama, e disse com voz grosa:

—Doce Tamara, não era minha intenção... meu Deus, não pretendia conduzi-la a isso. Juro-o. Se soubesse... Mas deveria saber, não? Nunca devia ter feito o que fiz —se engasgou com as palavras e derramou uma só lágrima pelo rosto.

A Tamara encolheu seu coração.

—Não pense o que pensa, Eric. Nem sequer um minuto. Foi um acidente, nada mais —a olhou aos olhos e ela viu a dúvida neles— Explora minha mente, já que não acredita. Melhor ainda, olhe dentro de meu coração. Como pode pensar iria querer te deixar? —Notou que Eric seguia sua sugestão, e enquanto explorava a mente, explicou o que tinha feito— Sabia que não poderia dormir a noite toda e tinha que ir ao escritório no dia seguinte ou Daniel saberia que algo ia mau. Tomei um pouco de conhaque, mas não me ajudou. Então tentei com os tranqüilizadores que levavam mais de um mês no estojo de primeiro socorros. Tinha-os tomado antes sem que fizessem efeito. O problema foi que não estava pensando com claridade e não me parei a considerar as conseqüências de mesclá-los com álcool. Isso foi tudo, Eric. Juro.

Ele a estreitou entre seus braços.

—Pensei que tinha acordado e lamentado ter se entregue a mim. Se alguma vez se arrepender, Tamara, diga-me. Não serei a causa de seu desespero. Irei agora mesmo, se me pedir isso. — Tamara o abraçou com mais força e sussurrou: —Não, não me deixe, Eric. Não... —franzindo o cenho com uma sensação de dejá vu tão forte que a fez enjoar-se um pouco, separou-se dele— meu Deus, hei-lhe isso dito antes. Em uma cama de hospital igual a esta. Supliquei-te que não me deixasse... mas se foi. —Eric assentiu, observando-a com atenção. —Pensei que era o melhor para ti, de verdade. Me enganei. Não voltarei a cometer esse engano. Embora me ordenasse que me separasse de ti, jamais iria tão longe como naquela época. Teria meu amparo. Saint Claire nunca se teria apropriado de você se eu tivesse sido mais sábio então.

—Então foi quando tive o acidente. Foi quando te conheci? Todas essas lembranças e familiaridade vem da época em que tinha seis anos?

—Sim. Agora está vindo tudo. Logo recordará o resto.

Tamara assentiu, desejando compreender. Mas não o pressionaria, Eric não deveria estar ali. Não estava a salvo.

—Eric, tive que contar ao Daniel que não foi você quem me atacou e machucou, mas não pude ocultar os sinais do pescoço. Disse-lhe que estive contigo voluntariamente, que não me violou. Ele insiste em que me enfeitiçaste. Eric, ele está furioso. Não é boa idéia que esteja aqui.

Eric apertou os lábios, e ela o observou um momento.

—Ama esse homem, e tentei me abster de falar em seu contrário por seu bem, Tamara. Esta noite, não posso. Prefiro suportar sua fúria que permitir que continue confiando cegamente nele. Tamara, recorda as características que expliquei, os que a fazem diferente do resto dos humanos?

— O antígeno Belladonna e um antepassado comum?

Ele assentiu.

—Saint Claire já os conhecia.

Tamara o olhou pestanejando.

— De verdade? Então por que não me há isso dito alguma vez?

Eric lhe sustentou a mão.

—Tamara, há muitas possibilidades de que só te adotasse porque sabia que foi um dos Escolhidos. Conhecia seu vínculo com os de minha espécie e sabia que, enquanto te tivesse, um de nós poderia aproximá-lo bastante para ser capturado.

— Capturado? —Tamara escrutinou seu rosto, sua mente, enquanto falava, mas não viu indícios de que estivesse mentindo. Moveu a cabeça, pestanejando pelas lágrimas que alagavam os olhos—. Sei que o diz a sério, que acredita... mas está equivocado. Daniel me quer como a uma filha —baixou a vista e moveu a cabeça— Tem que fazê-lo. É a única família que tive durante todos estes anos. Se tudo foi uma mentira... Não. Enganou-se.

Eric suspirou, mas assentiu.

—Não seguirei insistindo. Mas recorda, Tamara, ele não é sua única família. Você tem a mim . Independente do que ocorra, sempre me terá. Acredita?

Tamara assentiu. Experimentou um comichão na mente, e pestanejou com força, tentando recordar.

—Eric, antes, quando voltei em mim, estavam dizendo algo a respeito de... de um tranqüilizador.

—Nenhum tranqüilizador conhecido surte efeito em um vampiro, Tamara.

Ela o negou com força.

—Acredito que era algo novo, algo no que Curt esteve trabalhando —o olhou nos olhos, e seu temor se impôs sobre qualquer duvida— Eu estou a salvo com eles, Eric, mas você não. Por favor, vai antes de que voltem.

—Não penso me acovardar...

—Mas possivelmente Roland tampouco esteja a salvo. Se existir algum tipo de droga e deixa que se aproximem muito...

Eric franziu o cenho naquele momento e assentiu.

—Então, irei... por esta vez —a atraiu para lhe beijar o pescoço—. Mas me resulta intolerável te deixar.

Tamara fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Eric tomou sua boca como se fora sua última comida. Quando por fim se apartou, Tamara se aferrou a ele e aproximou os lábios úmidos a seu ouvido.

—Ah se você pudesse ficar. Desejo-te tanto que me dói —o notou tremer em resposta a suas palavras.

—É muito logo. Hoje foi um dia muito duro — com suavidade a recostou sobre o travesseiro— A deixarei, mas não irei longe. Se alguém tentar te machucar, me chame. Sabe que te ouvirei.

—Sei.

Foi por onde tinha chegado, levando uma parte da Tamara com ele.

 **Capítulo 10**

Tamara fechou a janela, retornou à cama e fingiu dormir, embora estivesse completamente acordada e cheia de energia. Daniel retornou poucos minutos depois que Eric a deixou e se sentou perto da janela. Tamara não fez conta. Ainda não estava preparada para uma confrontação, mas sabia que teria que chegar. Precisava ouvir de seus próprios lábios que as suspeitas do Eric não eram verdadeiras.

Chegou a alvorada e Tamara não pôde evitar as trepadeiras do sonho. Envolveram-na gradualmente e a arrastaram ao torpor. Quando abriu os olhos um momento depois, foi ver o último fulgor laranja do sol no horizonte. A cadeira do Daniel estava vazia.

Aguardou imóvel e preguiçosa, ao tempo que a vida parecia retornar a seu corpo. Era incrível que tivesse dormido dois dias seguidos. Descansada e revitalizada, retirou os lençóis e começou a abrir gavetas e portas de armário em busca de sua roupa. Já estava farta daquele confinamento. Os únicos objetos que encontrou foram sua camisola e o casaco de pata de galo. Suspirou de alivio ao ver as botas no chão do armário.

Não havia guarda naqueles momentos, e deduziu que Daniel só acreditava necessária a vigilância depois do pôr-do-sol. Provocou bastante revôo quando anunciou às enfermeiras que ia embora.

—Terei que assinar a alta e avisar ao médico.

Não podia ir-se sem mais. Tamara solicitou que arrumassem os papéis imediatamente. Já tinha pedido um táxi por telefone e pensava estar pronta quando chegasse.

Menos de meia hora depois, abriu a porta principal da descuidada casa a que tinha chamado lar durante os últimos vinte anos. Daniel se encontrava no vestíbulo, ficando o casaco. Levantou a vista, surpreso de vê-la. Seu sorriso se extinguiu devagar ao ver que ela não o devolvia.

—Temos que conversar — disse a modo de saudação.

Daniel fugiu o olhar. Assentiu e exalou o ar devagar.

— Por que havia um guarda na porta do meu quarto no hospital, Daniel?

—Não mentirei. Temia que Marquand tentasse aproximar-se de ti outra vez.

— Porque já se aproximou de mim uma vez em um hospital?

Daniel levantou a cabeça e abriu muito os olhos.

— Lembrou?

Deu as costas, atravessou o vestíbulo e entrou no enorme salão. Sabia que ele a seguia. Voltou-se para ele.

—Não, Daniel. Em realidade, não me lembro. Durante os últimos meses estive perdendo a cabeça lenta e sistematicamente porque não posso recordar. Estou tentando... —a garganta ameaçou fechando-se o e se mordeu os lábios, tragou saliva duas vezes e se obrigou a continuar— Mas você conhecia meu vínculo com o Marquand desde o começo, verdade? Pelo amor de Deus, Daniel, como pudeste me ocultar algo assim?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e enrugou a frente.

—Tammy, só fazia o que considerava melhor para ti. Tentava te proteger...

— Vendo que ficava louca? Meu Deus, os pesadelos, a insônia... Devia saber que tudo girava em torno de Eric. Sabia e nunca disse uma palavra.

Tamara fez uma pequena pausa.

—É obvio que não. Não podia dizer nada que tranqüilizasse meus temores, verdade, Daniel? Não como Eric fez. Não podia me dizer que não me estava voltando louca, que existia uma razão para tudo o que me estava passando e que o compreenderia assim que minha mente estivesse preparada para recordar. Você, em troca, não queria que recordasse, verdade, Daniel? Porque sabia. Sabia que tínhamos estado unidos, Eric e eu e sabia que viria para ver-me algum dia. Durante todos estes anos estiveste esperando, vigiando.

Aguardou uma negativa furiosa, mas só viu remorsos no rosto do Daniel. Tamara devia prosseguir. Precisava formular a pergunta definitiva, embora temesse ouvir a resposta.

— Por isso me adotou, Daniel? Era a isca perfeita para atrair ao Eric?

Durante comprido momento, Daniel não respondeu. Quando Tamara deu as costas, contrariada, pôs a mão suavemente no seu braço para girá-la de novo para ele.

—Faz vinte anos estava cego de ambição, Tammy. O trabalho era minha vida. Faria qualquer coisa para me aproximar do Marquand... , mas não agora — baixou a mão e se afastou dela devagar, com a cabeça encurvada— Cheguei a te querer, carinho. Como não faria? E não demorei a desejar que ele não voltasse. Inclusive temia que chegasse o dia. Aterrava-me que viesse e te separasse de mim.

Tamara manteve a raia as lágrimas. Não sabia de onde tirava forças para fazê-lo.

—Minha vida foi uma mentira. Do momento em que apareceu em minha habitação de hospital estava levando a cabo uma trama fria e calculada — moveu a cabeça— O que faria com Eric quando o apanhasse?

Não havia remorso em seus olhos quando a olhou naquela ocasião. Só o gélido brilho do ódio.

—Não tenha pena. Tammy. Não é melhor que um animal... um lobo raivoso que deve ser detido antes que espalhe sua enfermidade. Sim, tempos atrás eu tinha grandes planos. Ia averiguar a resposta a todas as perguntas que tinha sobre ele... sobre os de sua espécie. Agora, quão único quero é impedir que te faça mal.

—Machuque-o e será como se estivesse fazendo a mim, Daniel —se aproximou dela, movendo devagar a cabeça enquanto observava seu rosto— Estou apaixonada por ele.

Daniel fechou os olhos com força e emitiu um grunhido gutural, como se tivessem dade um forte murro no estômago. Tamara não teve piedade.

—Diz que me ama, mas duvido. Acredito que esteve me utilizando desde o começo e agora não pode reconhecê-lo.

Ele voltou a mover a cabeça.

—Isso não é certo. Te amo... não poderia amar mais a minha própria filha.

—Então, demonstra-o — a olhou, atônito, como se soubesse o que ia pedir lhe.

—Tamara, eu...

—Abandona a investigação, Daniel. Renuncia seu plano de capturar ao Eric, ou a qualquer um deles —deu um passo para ele— Ele não é como pensa. É amável, sensível e divertido. Se o conhecesse na rua não o distinguiria de outros. Não quer ferir ninguém, só que o deixem tranqüilo. Se quiser obter as respostas as suas perguntas, Eric estaria disposto a dar as respostas se pudesse confiar em você.

— Isso é absurdo! Se me aproximasse dele, seria homem morto. Tamara, é você quem não conhece esse homem. É ardiloso e cruel. Acusa-me de te haver utilizado, mas é ele quem te está utilizando a ti... para apanhar a mim, acredito.

Tamara piscou devagar.

—Já vejo que não quer me compreender —sentindo o coração ferido de maneira irreparável, voltou-se para a escada em curva.

— Aonde vai?

—vou tomar banho e me trocar. Depois, sairei. Amanhã voltarei para recolher minhas coisas.

— Não pode ficar com ele Tammy! Meu Deus, não faça isso comigo...

— Não posso ficar, a não ser que aceite meu pedido. Leve em conta que esteve me enganando todo este tempo, Daniel. O que eu pedi a você durante toda minha vida? Se me ama, fará isso por mim. Se não, minha partida não fará mal algum.

Dirigiu-se à escada e fez exatamente o que tinha dito. Daniel não tentou detê-la. Quando, chegou o momento, Tamara saiu pela porta principal, não viu Daniel em lugar algum.

Tamara se deixou cair nos braços do Eric assim que ele abriu a porta. Eric tinha percebido seu tumulto interior e sentia uma irritação crescente pelos responsáveis. Saint Claire e seu protegido, sem dúvida. Abraçou-a e as lágrimas da Tamara molharam sua camisa.

Ao longe, pela soleira aberta, sentiu que alguém o observava e fechou a porta com o pé. Rogers, compreendeu devagar. Tinha-a seguido. Eric sentia a raiva daquele homem como um vento desértico abrasador, e não só dirigido a ele, mas também a Tamara. A idéia o sacudiu. Deu-se conta no momento em que se afastava a caminhonete e decidiu centrar-se em Tamara.

Abraçou-a com mais força e a conduziu ao salão, onde a aguardavam um alegre fogo e uma jarra de chocolate quente. Instalou-a no sofá, sobre seus joelhos, como faria com uma menina pequena. Apoiando a cabeça no ombro, acariciou seu cabelo enquanto sentia os dolorosos batimentos do coração em suas têmporas e a umidade das lágrimas.

—Ai, Eric, tinha razão. Daniel sabia sobre nós desde o começo. Sabia que você voltaria algum dia, e essa foi a única razão pela que me adotou quando morreram meus pais.

— Reconheceu-o?

— Sim. Mal podia olhar em meus olhos.

Eric exalou um suspiro, desejando poder acabar com a vida daquele bastardo sem coração por haver causado a Tamara tanto dor.

—Sinto-o muito, carinho. Ojala me tivesse equivocado.

—Dói saber a verdade. Quero-o tanto, Eric...

Queria-o, em presente. Eric franziu o cenho. Tamara levantou a cabeça de seu ombro.

—Não posso deixar de amá-lo só porque mentiu para mim. Acredito... Acredito que, a sua maneira, ele também me ama — pestanejou e alisou sua camisa branca com os dedos— Está empapado.

—De boa vontade apanharia todas as lágrimas que derramasse, se você permitisse, Tamara.

Viu-a elevar as comissuras dos lábios, mas eles tremiam.

— A não ser que Daniel mude de atitude e abandone a investigação, amanhã será o último dia que porei o pé nessa casa — o olhou e sorriu com muita suavidade — A não ser que me esteja precipitando. Você não me convidou...

— Quer que me ponha de joelhos? Quer que eu suplique para que fique?

—Só tem que me dizer que me deseja — disse em apenas um sussurro, e ao Eric brilharam os olhos com paixão.

—Em minha existência vi mulheres de tanta beleza que eram capazes de enlouquecer a um homem. A seu lado, empalideceriam como a chama de uma vela junto ao sol. Nunca me afetou uma mulher tanto como você — baixou a cabeça e, levantando seu queixo com a mão, posou seus lábios sobre os dela. Acariciou-os com suavidade, primeiro acima, logo abaixo. Levantou a cabeça só o justo para falar, e para ver seu glorioso rosto enquanto o fazia—. Dizer que te desejo não basta. Seria melhor dizer que o deserto seco e ermo deseja a carícia da chuva. É essa parte de mim que me faltou durante mais de dois séculos.

—Eric, faz o amor com as palavras tanto como com o corpo —uniu sua boca a dele, entreabriu os lábios e o convidou a invadi-la. Eric aceitou de boa vontade, e seu sabor o excitou ainda mais que a última vez que a tinha beijado. Ao final, levantou a cabeça para respirar— Não posso expressá-lo tão bem como você — disse ela, quase sem fôlego — Mas sinto o mesmo. Minha vida estava vazia, e pensava que nunca deixaria de me perguntar por que. Depois, encontrei-te e soube. Não sei o que como aconteceu, Eric, não sei por que estamos tão unidos mas, seja o que seja, une-nos. É parte de mim, tão crucial para minha existência como meu próprio coração. Se voltar a deixar... —interrompeu-se com um soluço.

Eric a levantou em braços ao tempo que ficava em pé.

— Te deixar? Te deixar? Olhe dentro de meu coração e ponha fim a suas dúvidas. Por ti nadaria nu em um rio de pedaços de vidros. Arrastaria-me sobre carvões ardendo, pelo mesmo inferno, para chegar a ti. Levo-te dentro, como uma febre no sangue.

Tomou a boca da Tamara com ferocidade e, ao mesmo tempo, avançou para a escada. Quando chegaram ao patamar, os dois estavam ofegando. Ela entrelaçava os dedos no cabelo do Eric, saboreava-o com a língua, como se fosse um fruto exótico e prezado... algo que necessitava para sobreviver.

Eric abriu de um chute a porta do dormitório, passou com ela em braços, reparando vagamente nas velas e as lamparinas que banhavam com seu resplendor dourado a cama que tinha preparado para ela. Depositou-a com suavidade sobre o colchão alto, depois, endireitou-se e permitiu que seu olhar a devorasse. Não apreciava os jeans que usavam as mulheres na atualidade. Entretanto, nela resultavam atrativos, aderia-se a suas pernas como uma segunda pele.

Tamara pestanejou e rompeu o contato visual para passear o olhar pelo quarto. A colcha de raso sobre a que jazia teve a fortuna de receber uma larga carícia de sua mão igual de suave. Contemplou a enorme cama com dossel e a madeira esculpida, depois, a multidão de velas e as duas lamparinas fragrantes.

— Preparou tudo isto para mim?

Eric assentiu.

— Você gosta?

O sorriso de Tamara foi a resposta. Manteve cativos os olhos de Eric enquanto começava a desabotoar sua blusa com seus delicados dedos. Eric deu um passo para ela, mas ela o deteve com um pequeno movimento de cabeça. Tragando saliva, obedeceu. Permaneceu onde estava, embora o fogo que ardia nele começava a descontrolar-se.

Ela encolheu seus ombros para que a blusa escorregasse para baixo, e Eric viu o sutiã de seda branca que usava. Levantou-se da cama para tirar o jeans e, depois, olhou-o como um doce preparado especialmente para seu deleite. O sutiã acariciava seus ombros e deixava aparecer as curvas de seus seios. Enquanto Eric se esforçava para articular palavras, Tamara repetiu as dele.

— Você gosta?

Eric só pôde emitir um grunhido rouco antes de estreitá-la entre seus braços e apertá-la contra ele. Quando tirou as mãos do sutiã para tirar a calcinha, encontro-a sem, Tamara fazia aquilo para ele. Para agradá-lo. Para excitá-lo até o raiar a loucura, pensou. Moveu os quadris para que o membro inchado que apertava a calça entrasse em contato com a vagina da Tamara. Levantou uma mão para tirar o delicado bojo e deixar livre um seio. Enquanto com a mão atormentava o mamilo para reduzi-lo a um tenso monte, falou, deslizando os lábios por seu pescoço.

— Quer me voltar louco, mulher? Espero que esteja segura. Passei o ponto de retorno.

Depositou-a novamente na cama e ela o viu lutar com a camisa. Sem vacilar, Eric se despiu por completo. Estava impaciente por invadir o delicioso corpo da Tamara. Viu que ela cravava o olhar em sua ereção enquanto subia ao colchão, ansioso por possuí-la. Então, conteve-se. Tinha-a para toda a noite. Não precisava fazê-la sua apressadamente. Podia amá-la devagar, pô-la tão frenética como ele a ela.

Tamara alargou os braços, com os olhos nublados pela paixão.

— Está com pressa, doce Tamara? Negaria-me a oportunidade de te saborear primeiro?

— Quer voltar a beber de mim? Faz-o, Eric. Esta noite sou sua escrava. Faz o que quizer.

—O que quero fazer é te devorar. Cada suculento centímetro de ti. A meu prazer. Permitirá-me isso?

Ajoelhou-se no colchão junto a ela e levantou seu minúsculo pé. Deixou um rastro de beijos em torno do tornozelo, mordiscando o osso com os dentes e deslizando a língua pelo contorno. Ela respirava cada vez mais depressa. Depois, os lábios de Eric subiram lentamente pela pele suave da panturrilha. Levantou sua perna para lamber a curva. Ela se estremeceu com violência, e Eric viu que tinha fechado os olhos. _"Sim, meu amor. Esta noite te ensinarei o que significa o prazer"._ Mordiscou e lambeu a coxa, deslizando a boca mais acima, em linha reta, para que ela não duvidasse de suas intenções. Quando chegou a sua vagina, o desejo de Tamara era tão intenso que gemia com cada fôlego que exalava. Uma carícia com a língua e a ouviu gritar. _Se abre para mim, amor. Me dê seu doce néctar"._

Fez-o. Eric deslizou as mãos por debaixo de seus trêmulos glúteos e a levantou, depois, deu o que ela suplicava silenciosamente. Saqueou-a com a boca, afundando-se nela com a língua. Seu sabor o embriagava. Tamara se estremecia, ofegava, movia a cabeça sobre os travesseiros, sacudindo os quadris. Empurrou-a sem piedade até o bordo do precipício, e a obrigou a atirar-se. Tamara chiou de êxtase... e ele persistiu. Viu-a estremecer-se de forma incontrolada até que lhe apartou a cabeça, ofegando.

—Não, já não mais. Não posso...

—Claro que pode. Quer que eu mostre? —elevou-se para cobri-la por completo com seu corpo e a abriu com sua ereção. Estava úmida e ainda pulsava pelo clímax. Penetrou-a sem prévio aviso. Tamara se estremeceu enquanto a investia uma e outra vez. Não lhe deu tempo a recuperar-se da primeira explosão. Conduziu seu corpo trêmulo ao seguinte orgasmo. Sujeitando-a com os braços, obrigou-a a aceitar cada investida. Cobriu sua boca com a dele e afundou a língua, ainda revestida do sabor da Tamara. Penetrou-a mais depressa, e quando ela afundou as unhas nas suas costas, Eric soube que estava outra vez ao limite. Quando o passou, afogou seus gemidos com a boca, caindo ao precipício com ela. Todo seu corpo tremeu com a sacudida da liberação.

As réplicas do prazer ainda o percorriam quando começou a mover-se de novo dentro dela.

Capítulo 11

" _Tão rápido",_ pensou Tamara quando viu que se aproximava o amanhecer. Observou o perfil do Eric, deitado a seu lado, e pensou de novo que nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito. Não havia barba incipiente em sua mandíbula. De fato, tinha o rosto tão liso como horas antes. Ele a olhou e sorriu.

—Terei que te deixar logo —disse, dando voz aos pensamentos da Tamara. Esta se aproximou a ele.

— Aonde vai? Descansa em... em um caixão?

Eric assentiu e se incorporou levemente para recolher a camisa.

—A idéia é repugnante para você?

—Nada de ti poderia me repugnar, Eric —se incorporou ela também e começou a lhe grampear a camisa— Mas não acredito que eu goste de vê-lo nele. Por que um caixão, afinal? É uma espécie de tradição vampírica? Por que não uma cama, pelo amor de Deus?

Eric riu inclinando a cabeça para trás. Tamara se surpreendeu cravando o olhar nos fortes músculos de seu pescoço e se aproximou para beija-lo e acariciou seu cabelo.

—É por amparo. Há mais humanos que conhecem nossa existência do que imagina. A muitos adorariam acabar conosco. Poderíamos dormir em criptas, ou depois de uns ferrolhos, imagino. Mas nada oferece mais amparo que um caixão, que se fecha de dentro e tem um alçapão debaixo.

— Um alçapão? —Terminou de abotoar a camisa e elevou a vista, interessada— Está consciente o bastante para usá-lo?

—O aroma do perigo iminente me arrancaria inclusive do sonho mais profundo. O botão está situado no ponto onde descansa minha mão. Quando o toco, o fundo acolchoado se abate e me joga em um quarto oculto situado debaixo. Volta a colocar-se em seu lugar automaticamente. Os únicos efeitos secundários são um ou outro machucado pela queda.

—Então, sente dor?

—Sinto tudo com mais intensidade que um humano. Calor, frio, dor... —atraiu-a a seus braços e acariciou a nuca— Prazer —sussurrou ao seu ouvido— A dor pode me incapacitar, mas as feridas que recebo se curam enquanto descanso. É um sonho reparador, sabe? —deslizou os lábios à têmpora da Tamara. Beijou suas pálpebras, as bochechas e depois a boca, profunda e exaustivamente— Acredito que o necessitarei depois de esta noite.

Tamara sorriu pela pequena brincadeira, mas o sorriso morreu quando compreendeu que estava começando a clarear. Olhou em seus olhos entrecerrados e percebeu sua crescente letargia.

—Precisa descansar —saiu de seus braços e, recolhendo sua roupa, a passou—Vamos, não demorará para amanhecer.

—Muito logo —disse, mas aceitou as calças e se levantou da cama para ficar os Continua não me agradando que esteja com o Saint Claire hoje.

—Sei —Tamara abotoou os jeans e rodeou a cama para aproximar-se dele— Mas devo fazê-lo. E te amo ainda mais por não tentar me dizer o que tenho que fazer. Sei que não tem a Daniel em grande estima, mas como ele se equivoca contigo, você te equivoca com ele, Eric. Não é tão má pessoa.

Ao longe, o cinza do céu começava a tingir-se de rosa. Baixaram juntos a escada e se abraçaram uma última vez na soleira aberta, onde Eric deu um beijo de despedida.

Tamara combateu a sonolência na volta a casa. Pensou que teria tempo para dormir antes de ter que ir ao escritório. Tinha se decidido a pedir demissão. Não podia seguir trabalhando para a DIP sabendo como tinham patrocinado a perseguição constante de Eric ao longo dos anos. Além disso, tratava-se de um claro conflito de interesses. Estava apaixonada pelo sujeito de sua investigação mais antiga.

Entrou e ficou boquiaberta. Daniel, completamente vestido, jazia no sofá, com um braço e uma perna pendurando. Tinham-lhe jogado uma manta por cima, mas se tinha retorcido com ela. Tinha o cabelo alvoroçado e, quando se aproximou, percebeu o aroma do álcool e viu a garrafa vazia de uísque no chão.

—Hummm, finalmente voltou para casa hein?

Tamara levantou a vista. Curt estava apoiado na soleira que comunicava com a enorme sala de jantar, com uma xícara de café na mão.

— O que faz aqui, Curt? —lançou um olhar ao relógio da parede. Eram quinze para as seis.

— Esteve com ele toda a noite, verdade?

Havia algo em seus olhos, uma frieza em sua voz, que a assustava.

—Sou maior de idade, Curt. O que eu faço é meu assunto.

Endireitou-se, cruzou a habitação e plantou a taça sobre a mesa.

— Não te dá conta de quão asqueroso é? É um animal repugnante! E você é igual... comporta-te como uma cadela no cio. Por Deus, Tammy, se queria tanto, não tinha mais que pedir...

Alcançou-o com grande rapidez e deu uma bofetada.

— Saia daqui!

—Não —permaneceu frente a ela, e Tamara viu o ódio absoluto em seu olhar. " _Como tinha acreditado ter um verdadeiro amigo naquele homem?"_ Mas Curt pestanejou e trocou o tom de voz— A enfeitiçou, Tammy.

— O que aconteceu aqui esta noite? —passou pela sala de jantar, sabendo que ele a seguiria. Na cozinha se serviu uma xícara de café e acrescentou açúcar, confiando em que proporcionasse um aumento de energia.

—Daniel se embebedou até ficar inconsciente —Tamara se voltou e, com a xícara na mão, franziu o cenho— Me chamou por volta da meia-noite, balbuciando algo sobre ti e Marquand. Não entendi nem a metade. Quando cheguei tinha bebido toda a garrafa. Dizia que ia deixar a investigação para não te perder para sempre. É esse seu plano, Tammy? Empregar a chantagem emocional com um tipo que foi como um pai para ti? Obrigá-lo a renunciar a quarenta anos de trabalho para que possa viver seu retorcido caso de amor?

Tamara não sentia irritação por suas palavras, só alegria.

—Então, há dito que ia abandonar?

O olhar do Curt se encheu novamente de ódio.

—Estava muito bêbado para saber o que dizia. Mas me deixe que te diga uma coisa, Tammy. Eu não vou abandonar. Daniel me ensinou tudo o que sabe, e se ele quer jogar a toalha, eu a recolherei. Não me manipulará como o manipulaste.

Tamara abriu a boca para replicar, mas viu o Daniel entrar fracamente na cozinha.

—Curt, você fará o que eu digo. Eu o coloquei na DIP e posso tirá-lo de lá da mesma maneira.

Alcançou uma cadeira e se deixou cair nela.

—Daniel, está bem? —Tamara se voltou para servir uma xícara de café e a colocou na frente dele — Posso te preparar alguma outra coisa? —olhou-a durante um longo momento, como se procurasse algo. Por fim, negou com a cabeça e ficou olhando a xícara de café.

—Eu devo, Curt. Sabe tão bem como eu.

—Está mordendo o anzol, verdade? —Curt dava voltas pela cozinha— Não te dá conta de que te vendeu? Aliou-se com o inimigo, Daniel. É a ela a quem deveríamos ter estado estudando. Sempre te disse que era mais vampiro que humana!

— O que significa isso? —Tamara soltou sua taça de café, derramando a metade.

— Quer dizer que ainda não sabe?

— Que não sei o que?

Daniel tentou ficar em pé, massageando a testa.

—Já basta, Curt. Será melhor que vá. Tamara e eu temos que conversar.

Curt olhou a Tamara com olhos entreabertos.

—Me escute bem. Tammy. Se seguir com essa aventura doentia, acabaremos todos mortos. Tem minha vida em suas mãos —assinalou ao Daniel com a cabeça— E a dele Recorda que adverti isso—girou isso sobre seus calcanhares e se afastou. Um momento depois, ouviu-se a porta batendo que fez vibrar os cristais.

Daniel moveu a cabeça.

—Vai superar, Tammy. Dê tempo.

—Está enganado, Daniel —se sentou frente a ele e cobriu sua mão com a dela— Eric é o homem mais amável que conheci. Quero... —inspirou fundo e seguiu— Quero que o conheça. Que fale com ele. Quero que veja que não é o que você acredita.

—Imaginava que me pediria isso, e suponho que devo fazê-lo. Não me importa dizer isso Tammy, sinto medo. Embora ao cientista que levo dentro fique emocionado com a idéia. Estar tão perto de... —assentiu e prosseguiu— Farei o possível por fazer as pazes com ele, Tammy. Estou dando voltas toda a noite, e tudo se reduz a uma coisa —pôs a mão no rosto— Não quero te perder —fechou os olhos devagar— Quando a trouxe para minha vida, tudo mudou, Tamara. Antes era... —abriu os olhos, e Tamara se surpreendeu ao ver as lágrimas que brilhavam neles—... um homem distinto. Um canalha, Tamara. Mais monstro do que Marquand poderia ser jamais. E o lamento. Mais do que imagina.

Ela moveu a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer. Aquele era o momento mais sincero que tinham compartilhado.

Bebeu o café e foi à cama, e Daniel não despertou. De fato, foi o telefone o que a arrancou do sonho, e ficou aturdida ao ver a hora no despertador. Tirou o fone e o aproximou do ouvido, sentindo lástima por Daniel não ter atendido.

— Tammy?

Ao ouvir a voz familiar, sua irritação se dissolveu.

— Jamie? Por que não está no colégio?

—Matei aula. Tammy... —suspirou com voz trêmula. Tamara se incorporou na cama.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? —o medo relegou a letargia a um canto de sua mente— Está ferido? Quer que chame a sua mãe?

—Não, não é nada disso —outro suspiro trêmulo—. Não sei muito bem o que é.

—Tudo bem, Jamie, acalme-se. Me diga onde está e...

—Vim em táxi. Estou em um telefone público do Byram. Não queria ir a sua casa.

Isso era normal. A desmantelada casa vitoriana sempre tinha arrepiado os cabelos de Jamie.

— se apresse, Tammy, ou será muito tarde.

O medo suavizou sua voz.

— Muito tarde para que Jamie?

— Não sei! Se apresse, ok?

—Está bem.

Quinze minutos depois, estava pegando Jamie. O moço entrou rapidamente no carro antes de que este parasse por completo. Subiu, com cara pálida e os olhos muito abertos.

—Acredito que estou ficando louco —anunciou.

—Eu pensei o mesmo de mim —observou seu jovem rosto. Onze anos era muito pouco para suportar o peso de tantos problemas— Diga o que está acontecendo.

— Se lembra de quando perguntei se conhecia alguém chamado Eric? —Tamara ficou rígida, mas assentiu— Pois espero que saiba onde mora. Temos que ir lá.

Tamara não o pôs em dúvida. Acelerou e seguiu rodando pela rua.

— Sabe por quê?

Jamie fechou os olhos e se esfregou a frente como se lhe doesse.

—Acredito que alguém tenta matá-lo.

—Meu Deus —Tamara pisou fundo no acelerador, trocando rapidamente de marcha.

—Não deixou de me vir à cabeça desde que desliguei o telefone. Não acontecerá até que estejamos lá... mas não fz sentido.

—por quê?

—Por que... tenho a sensação de que ele já está morto.

Tamara conduziu o mais depressa possível. Mesmo assim, demoraram vinte minutos para chegar à grade de entrada da casa de Eric. Sentiu desejos de gritar quando viu o carro do Curt estacionado de má maneira na estrada próxima. Pisou no freio, desligou o motor e abriu a porta totalmente. Correu para a grade com o Jamie seguindo-a.

Tinham-na quebrado com um objeto pesado. O bonito emparrado de ferro estava dobrado ou quebrado, a grade, aberta e a caixa eletrônica do interior, esmagada. Os rastros de uma pessoa se desenhavam na neve, em direção à casa.

— Eric! —o lamento da Tamara reverberou na quietude enquanto a realidade esmurrava sua mente. Uma mão pequena e firme pegou a sua e a fez franquear a grade.

— Vamos, Tammy! Corre!

Tamara pestanejou para frear as lágrimas, mas seguiram caindo, incontroladas. Corria sem ver por onde pisava. Em questão de segundos, chegaram à porta, que se encontrava aberta.

Tamara secou seus olhos e entrou. Os apreciados móveis antigos estavam caídos, e alguns, esmagados. Uma das cadeiras bordadas faltava uma perna. Havia vasos quebrados no chão da sala. As mesas de mármore estavam caídas como árvores derrubadas.

Avançou às cegas, atravessando a sala de jantar, e entrou na cozinha, onde tinham arrancado as portas dos armários. Ouviu ruído de cristais quebrando e deu a volta. Reparou em uma porta aberta cuja escada só podia conduzir à adega. Os sons provinham da escuridão do fundo. Não tinha nem idéia de onde estava o caixão de Eric, mas supunha que era ali. Aproximou-se da porta.

A mão que sentiu no ombro a sobressaltou tanto que esteve a ponto de cair pelas escadas. Jamie a sujeitou com a outra mão.

—Chamei à polícia —disse com suavidade.

—Bem. Os espere na porta principal, ok?

Olhou-a, mas não respondeu, e permaneceu na soleira da cozinha, ela descia devagar. Ao notar a mudança de superfície, Tamara soube que tinha chegado ao final. O local estava na completa escuridão e com o forte aroma do vinho. Ouviu mais ruídos de cristais e se obrigou a aproximar-se.

— Curt! —gritou seu nome e o ruído cessou de repente— Já basta, Curt. Para com esta loucura.

Tamara esperou a acostumar-se à escuridão. Por fim, distinguiu sua silhueta. Ficou mais clara. Curt se erguia junto a um porta-garrafas demolido, sustentando uma tocha. Havia garrafas rotas dispersadas pelo chão, e poças de vinho. As prateleiras da porta-garrafas pareciam estilhaçadas.

— Vá embora, Tammy! Isto não é assunto seu! É entre o Marquand e eu! —voltou a levantar a tocha.

Tamara se jogou sobre suas costas e se aferrou a seus ombros para impedir que causasse mais estragos. Curt soltou a tocha e jogou a mão para trás para sujeitá-la pelo cabelo e afastá-la dele. Tamara se cambaleou e caiu no chão empapado de vinho, mas voltou a levantar-se. Olhou-o, ofegando, mais por medo que por esgotamento.

—A polícia está a caminho, Curt. Acabará no cárcere se não sair daqui agora mesmo.

Ele a sujeitou tão depressa que não teve tempo de esquivá-lo. Levantando-a pelo frente do casaco, a fez girar e a lançou contra os restos do porta-garrafas. Tamara golpeou a testa contra uma prateleira quebrada e a dor atordoou sua mente.

— Onde está, Tammy?

Piscou, sentindo seus joelhos fracos. Apertou as mãos contra a parede que tinha atrás, depois, ficou gelada. Notava uma dobradiça sob a palma. Aquilo não era um porta-garrafas, a não ser uma porta. Ao final das contas, para que iria um vampiro querer vinho? Por que não o tinha adivinhado antes? E quando Curt descobriria?

Inspirou entre dentes.

—Eric não... não está aqui —Curt deu um soco no seu rosto.

—Perguntei onde ele está. Você sabe e vai me dizer, maldita.

Tamara deixou escapar um soluço involuntário. Curt soltou o casaco, mas a sujeitou pelos ombros.

—Deus, Tammy, não quero te machucar. Maldição, está sob seu controle. Até que desapareça não o verá tal como ele é. Se não, matará a todos.

Olhou-o de frente e moveu a cabeça.

— Está enganado!

—Nem sequer é humano —replicou Curt.

— É mais humano do que você jamais será!

Curt voltou a levantar a mão, mas a apanharam por trás.

— A deixe em paz! —gritou Jamie.

— Que diabos...? —Curt voltou a cabeça e se desfez da mão do Jamie com facilidade. Depois, arremeteu contra ele— Pequena aberração...

— Curt, não! —mas antes de que pudesse golpear ao menino, Jamie baixou a cabeça e se equilibrou contra o ventre do Curt como uma bola de canhão. Os dois caíram em uma confusão de braços, pernas e garrafas quebradas. Tamara sujeitou ao Curt pelo braço e tentou afastá-lo.

— Parado! —uma luz brilhante os iluminou do alto da escada, e ouviram uns passos descendo rapidamente. Um policial segurou Tamara pelo braço e a apartou, enquanto que outro levantou o Curt, não com muita delicadeza, e depois se inclinou sobre o Jamie.

— Está bem, filho?

—Sim. Fui eu que os chamou —assinalou a Curt com um dedo acusador—. Ele entrou... com isso —apontou o dedo à tocha no chão.

O policial assobiou, ajudou ao Jamie a ficar em pé e se voltou para o Curt.

— É isso certo? —apressou ao Curt para que subisse as escadas, enquanto o segundo policial fazia com que Tamara e Jamie o precedessem. No alto, à luz natural, o policial a conduziu ao salão e disse que se chamava Sunner.

— Você é a proprietária?

—Não. O dono... está fora da cidade e eu estava vigiando a casa durante sua ausência —mentiu com fluidez. Jamie permanecia a seu lado, em silêncio.

—Necessitarei seu nome e seu número de telefone para localizá-lo tirou o típico bloco de notas do bolso.

—Está a caminho —disse Tamara—. Deveria estar de volta esta noite.

O policial assentiu, anotou o nome da Tamara, sua direção e telefone e depois inclinou a cabeça e cravou o olhar na sua mandíbula.

— Foi ele?

Tamara tocou a pele machucada. Assentiu, e viu a labareda de irritação nos olhos verdes do policial.

—Tenho que levar Jamie para casa e... e me serenar. Sei que necessita uma declaração detalhada, mas não poderia ser mais tarde?

O homem assentiu.

— Quer denunciá-lo por agressão?

— E isso vai mantê-lo no cárcere esta noite?

—Eu garanto —respondeu o policial com uma piscada.

—Então, suponho que sim —o policial assentiu, anotou o nome do Eric e aconselhou a Tamara que fosse ao médico. Logo entrou na sala de jantar e falou com seu companheiro. Momentos depois, Curt era guiado à porta principal com as mãos algemadas à costas.

—Lamentarão —repetia uma e outra vez— Sou agente federal.

—Sem ordem judicial para entrar aqui, isto é invasão de moradia, vandalismo e agressão —afirmou Sumner enquanto franqueavam a porta.

Jamie parecia encontrar-se em estado de shock. Tamara se aproximou dele e Passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo escuro e encaracolado.

—Tem garra, menino —ele levantou a vista, mas não sorriu—. Detesto reconhecê-lo, Jamie, mas me alegro muito de que estivesse comigo.

Jamie esboçou um sorriso.

— O que acontece? Por que Curt queria matar o Eric?

Olhou-o sem pestanejar.

—Por muitas razões. Os ciúmes poderiam ser uma, e o medo. Curt teme ao Eric, não há dúvida —não queria mentir a Jamie. Não sabia por que, mas o menino formava parte de todo aquilo— Eric é diferente... distinto do resto. E há pessoas que temem o que não entendem.

Jamie se limitou a assentir. Tamara saiu com ele pela porta e a fechou. Aproximou uma pedra grande à grade para, ao menos, dissuadir assim a qualquer possível intruso.

— Acredita que acontecerá algo até que eu volte?

Jamie a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Não tenho mais sensações estranhas saltando por meu cérebro, se for isso o que me pergunta —sorriu de orelha a orelha pela primeira vez.

—Sabe, Jamie, é possível que me tenha salvado a vida aí dentro. Se não tivesse chamado à polícia... —Moveu a cabeça—E, certamente, também salvaste a do Eric e a de seu amigo Roland.

Jamie se voltou para a casa com uma mão na porta do carro.

—Estão aí dentro, verdade? —Não esperou a que ela respondesse— Teriam ajudado, mas não podiam. Se Curt os tivesse encontrado, os matariam.

Não pediu a Tamara que confirmasse ou negasse suas palavras. Entrou no carro e permaneceu em silencio até chegar a sua casa.

Tamara contou a Kathy os fatos simples, tentando adoçar o pior. Jamie tinha visualizado que alguém entrava na casa de um amigo. Tamara e ele tinham chegado bem a tempo de impedi-lo. O suspeito estava detido e tudo se resolveu. Tamara manteve o rosto inclinado para que não visse o machucado e inventou uma desculpa para não entrar. Kathy Bryant, embora alterada, fez-se cargo da situação.

Tamara retornou a casa de Eric pouco depois das cinco da tarde.

Capítulo 12

Eric abriu os olhos e, lentamente, percebeu o aroma da terra que o rodeava. Descansava em uma posição incômoda, não em sua cama no caixão, a não ser no áspero chão de madeira do quarto secreto situado debaixo. Franziu o cenho, com a cabeça ainda espessa, e beliscou a ponta do nariz com o indicador e o polegar. Recordava a repentina sensação de perigo que o tinha arrancado do sono profundo. Tinha flexionado automaticamente o dedo indicador sobre a mola oculta para jogar-se naquele lugar. Estava a salvo e a sensação de perigo mortal tinha desaparecido.

Eric se ergueu sobre a pequena banqueta, colocada ali para tal propósito, e alcançou a manivela da faxe inferior do colchão. Atirou para baixo e, depois, estirou ainda mais a mão para soltar o fechamento da tampa. Um momento depois, subiu com facilidade e aterrissou facilmente no chão. Afinou seus sentidos e, ao não perceber ameaça alguma, cruzou a estadia para o caixão que Roland tinha disposto sobre uma base. Deu um batida à tampa e não se surpreendeu quando Roland emergiu de uma porta oculta na própria base. Endireitou-se e se sacudiu a roupa enrugada.

— Pode-se saber o que passou?

—Não estou seguro —Eric permanecia imóvel— Tamara está em casa.

Roland também se concentrou.

—E outros estiveram. Três... Não, mais quatro pessoas. Já se foram.

Assentindo, Eric abriu a porta. Atravessaram rapidamente a passagem em sombras, e Eric soltou e empurrou o porta-garrafas que fazia de porta. Este cedeu uns quantos centímetros e, depois, trancou-se. Eric incrementou a pressão e conseguiu abri-lo. Os dois homens se detiveram o sair à adega.

A lâmpada de luz elétrica refulgia com intensidade. O que tinha sido um porta-garrafa bem provido era um desastre, e só ficava um par de garrafas intactas. O aroma assaltou ao Eric, e moveu a cabeça até que viu os sacos de lixos com pedaços de vidro e de madeira. Contra os sacos estavam apoiados uma vassoura e uma pá. O chão estava impregnado de vinho. Outro aroma chegou ao olfato do Eric e girou em si, vendo imediatamente a leve mancha na parede próxima à porta oculta. No momento, soube que era sangue, o sangue da Tamara.

Subiu as escadas a toda pressa e atravessou a casa, mas se deteve em seco ao chegar ao salão.

Tamara estava endireitando uma mesa. Deslizando os dedos pela borda quebrada, suspirou e se inclinou para recolher um velho relógio dourado. O aproximou do ouvido, depois, depositou-o brandamente sobre a mesa de mármore. Eric absorveu a cena e compreendeu que já tinha endireitado quase tudo.

—Tamara —avançou para ela devagar. Tamara elevou a vista para ouvir sua voz e correu para seus braços. Eric a estreitou com força. Roland tinha entrado na habitação e contemplava as imperfeições em silêncio.

— Quem é o responsável por isto? —Eric se separou da Tamara o suficiente para levantar o queixo com dedos suaves e examinar seu rosto machucado.

— Foi... foi Curte, Eric, mas estou bem. Não é tão terrível como parece.

— Te bateu? —repôs com raiva. Ela assentiu. Eric tocou a sua nuca e, quando a viu fazer uma careta, soube que tinha encontrado o corte.

—Entrou aqui como um touro raivoso —comentou Roland.

—Nunca o tinha visto tão zangado —disse Tamara.

—Nem voltará a vê-lo —Eric baixou os braços e deu um único passo para a porta. Roland o interceptou com rapidez e elegância.

—Acredito que, antes de atuar, deveríamos saber o que passou, Eric.

Em poucos momentos, Roland tinha sentado em uma cadeira enquanto Tamara sustentava uma taça de vinho na mão. Eric seguia em pé, desejando poder estrangular ao canalha do Rogers.

Tamara tomou um sorvo de vinho.

—O começo não é tão terrível. Convenci ao Daniel de que abandonasse a investigação. Concordou quando disse que o abandonaria para sempre se não o fizesse.

Eric franziu o cenho.

— Concordou?

—Sim, e isso não é tudo. Pedi-lhe que se rencontrasse contigo, que falasse contigo. Quero que te veja como eu e saiba que nunca me faria mal. Também concordou com isso.

Eric se sentou com força.

— Será possível...!

—Eu não estou tão convencido de que seja boa idéia —disse Roland—. Mas deixarei isso para mais tarde. Continua, querida.

Eric escutou o relato da Tamara sobre a reação de Curt à notícia e a repentina chamada do menino clarividente, Jamie. Depois, a resistência na adega e a oportuna chegada da polícia.

— O menino se machucou? —de novo, foi Roland quem falou. Eric estava ocupado observando as expressões conflitantes do rosto da Tamara e lendo as emoções que havia detrás. Naqueles momentos, reduziram-se a uma raiva silenciosa. Notou que subia dentro dela, e sua ferocidade o surpreendeu. Não tinha acreditado que era capaz de gerar um só pensamento violento. Com voz estranhamente baixa. Tamara disse:

—Se Curt tivesse machucado ao Jamie, o teria matado.

Eric lançou um olhar perplexo ao Roland, que parecia estar observando-a com a mesma intensidade. Tamara pestanejou duas vezes e o fogo de seu olhar se extinguiu lentamente.

—Denunciei-o por agressão. Passará a noite na prisão.

—Será uma desgraça para ele, se decidir renunciar tão logo ao amparo de uma cela.

—Eric, não pode... fazer nada a ele. Só daria mais motivos a esses idiotas da DIP para que o acossassem.

— Acredita mesmo que me importa?

—A mim, sim —Tamara o olhou aos olhos—. Penso estar contigo de agora em diante, Eric, vá aonde vá. Eu gostaria que fôssemos livres de ir e vir quando quiséssemos, para poder visitar o Daniel de vez em quando. Quero desfrutar de nossa vida em comum. Por favor, não permita que sua irritação a estrague antes inclusive de que tenha começado.

Suas palavras esfriaram a raiva de Eric como se fossem água gelada. Tamara tinha razão, e embora seguia pensando que Saint Claire era um sádico, sabia que ela o amava. E quanto a Curt Rogers, já planejaria um castigo apropriado. Não tinha sentido discutir com a Tamara. Não possuía uma só célula vingativa em seu formoso corpo... exceto no referente a esse menino, Jamie. E isso era estranho.

—Quanto à grade e à porta —disse, intuindo a preocupação da Tamara por sua segurança— posso fazer umas ligações e ter aqui uma equipe pela manhã.

—Mas Curt já entrou uma vez, Eric —protestou ela.

—Então, instalarei uma linha direta com a polícia. Um alarme que salte assim que quebrem as medidas de segurança. Detesto ter que depender deles, mas só será necessário até que... —interrompeu-se e olhou a Tamara de soslaio— até que me ocorra algo melhor. Enquanto isso, por que não vamos à delegacia de polícia para dar sua declaração? Quanto mais cedo o fizermos, mais cedo voltaremos. Tinha tantos planos para esta noite...

Quando Tamara e Eric retornaram da delegacia de polícia, a casa tinha recuperado a ordem, dentro do possível. Roland tinha deixado um alegre fogo na chaminé, e um vaso descansava no centro da habitação, com doze graciosas rosas brancas. De um caule pendurava um cartão. Tamara a levantou e leu: "Em agradecimento por seu heroísmo desta manhã. Roland".

Moveu a cabeça e se voltou para ouvir os sons de música que enchiam a sala.

—Seu amigo é muito cavalheiro.

—Você inspira esse sentimento — disse. Ela sorriu e correu a seus braços.

— O que me diz desses planos que mencionou antes?

—Pensei que poderia querer dançar.

Tamara inclinou a cabeça para trás e beijou seu queixo.

—Sim.

—Mas não poderia dançar contigo vestida assim.

Tamara franziu o cenho, separou-se dele e olhou seu jeans e o moleton.

—Reconheço que não estou muito elegante esta noite, mas...

—Tenho uma surpresa para ti, Tamara. Vem —a conduziu escada acima até o quarto que já conhecia e a deixou esperando na soleira enquanto acendia duas lamparinas. Voltou-se para o armário e o abriu com um gracioso movimento.

Picada pela curiosidade, Tamara se aproximou enquanto ele introduzia a mão nos escuros limites e retirava com cuidado um objeto. O coração de Tamara deu uma pequena parada. Era um vestido desenhado para Cinderela, em reluzente tecido de cor jade. O decote tinha forma de coração e a saia era bem rodada. O cetim verde estava sujeito a intervalos com minúsculos laços brancos para deixar aparecendo o encaixe branco inferior.

Tamara abriu a boca, mas não pôde articular nenhuma palavra.

—Era de minha irmã — disse Eric—. Estava acostumada a usar espartilhos, mas não era tão miúda como você. Ficará bem em você sem espartilho.

Tamara tirou o olhar do vestido, comovida.

—De sua irmã... Jaqueline. E o guardou todo este tempo.

—Suponho que sou um pouco sentimental. Usava este vestido na noite que me acompanhou a uma interpretação do jovem Amadeus em Paris.

— Do Mozart? —inquiriu Tamara, impressionada.

—O mesmo. Mas não a agradou muito —sorriu—. Eu gostaria de vê-la com este vestido, Tamara.

—Mas não... É tão importante para você... Céus, deve ter custado uma fortuna conservá-lo tão bem.

—Nada é mais importante que você, amor. Me fará feliz vê-lo em você. Faz por mim.

Assentiu, e Eric saiu do quarto. Tamara tirou sua roupa, inclusive o sutiã, já que as curvas superiores de seus seios ficariam expostas com o decote ousado. Tocou o vestido com reverência e o pôs com supremo cuidado, temerosa de rasgá-lo. Introduziu as mãos nos buracos dos braços e o ajustou nos ombros.

— Eric!

Retornou, e ela o esperou de costas. Sem dizer nada, Eric atou os laços. Deu dois passos atrás e Tamara se voltou devagar. Com o olhar cintilante de emoção, contemplou-a de cima abaixo. Piscou e moveu a cabeça.

—Parece uma miragem Tamara. Muito formoso para ser real. Temo que desapareça se eu piscar.

— Ficou bom, de verdade? —apertava-lhe, e levantava tanto seus seios que quase saiam do decote.

Eric sorriu, deu-lhe a mão e a fez voltar-se para as portas do armário, que seguiam abertas. Tamara não tinha reparado nos espelhos interiores, mas não pôde evitar conter o fôlego. Não era Tamara Dey a do reflexo, a não ser uma beleza de cabelo negro do século dezoito.

Não podia dar crédito à transformação. E o vestido! Parecia mais a uma obra de arte que a um objeto. Olhou ao Eric com gratidão, depois, ficou imóvel e voltou a olhar para o espelho.

— É verdade! Não tem reflexo!

—Uma raridade que intento resolver, amor —fechou as portas e deu sua mão—Agora, quanto ao baile...

Conduziu-a ao salão, apertou um botão e a sonata de piano cessou bruscamente. Um momento depois, pelos alto-falantes soou um minué. Eric se voltou para ela, tirou um pé e fez uma reverência formal. Tamara riu e fez uma profunda reverência, como as que se viam nos filmes. Deu a mão e a ajudou a levantar-se.

—Me olhe enquanto giramos — indicou momentos depois—. Os olhos são tão importantes para o baile como os pés.

Cravou o olhar nele e tentou seguir o ritmo enquanto dava outra volta.

—Seguro que dançaste com todas as jovens bonitas de Paris.

—Nem muito menos — Eric sorriu ligeiramente—. Sempre detestei dançar —levantou sua mão por cima de suas cabeças, pôs a outra nos seus glúteos e a apressou para que girasse sob seus dedos entrelaçados—. Possivelmente faltava a parceira ideal.

—Entendo perfeitamente. Nunca gostei de dançar, nem sequer no segundo grau —disse Tamara, e se deteve bruscamente.

—Quebrou o ritmo. Teremos que começar de novo.

—Não, acredito que agora é minha vez de ser a professora —se afastou dele e correu ao aparelho de som, desligou o cd e mudou para o rádio. Trocou de emissora até que ouviu a música familiar dos Righteous Broüiers—. Perfeito —retornou junto ao Eric, rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e apertou seu corpo contra o dele tanto como o permitia o vestido—Assim é como dança minha geração... quando encontram o parceiro ideal. Rodeie minha cintura com as mãos e me aperte contra ti —Eric obedeceu, e ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e, muito devagar, começaram a balançar-se ao ritmo do Unchained Melody.

—Seu método tem suas vantagens. Isto é tudo? Aprende-se facilmente

—Bom, há variações —para demonstrar-lhe Tamara voltou o rosto para ele e acariciou seu pescoço com os lábios. Ele deslizou as mãos para baixo até rodear seus glúteos. Depois, mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha — Aprende rápido —comentou.

—Tenho uma professora excelente —repôs Eric. Levantando a cabeça, beijou seu queixo e, depois, capturou sua boca. A beijou profundamente, deixando-a sem fôlego e morna por dentro. Com as mãos na parte inferior de suas costas, inclinou-se sobre ela e deslizou seus tentadores lábios pela frente de sua garganta para beijar seus seios.

Ela se inclinou para trás, enredando as mãos no cabelo do Eric. Habilmente soltou o laço e afundou os dedos nas grossas ondas negras. Ele elevou uma de suas mãos para tirar um seio dos limites do decote e aproximar-lo à boca. Lambeu o mamilo com a língua, palpitante e duro como estava, depois, fechou os lábios em torno dele e sugou com força. Tamara não se deu conta de que a tinha apoiado contra a parede até que se chocou com ela. Abriu os olhos, resmungando as palavras apesar dos suspiros de prazer que arrancava de seus lábios.

—Eric... E Roland?

—Sabe que não deve interromper —teve que deixar o que estava fazendo para responder, mas retomou rapidamente seu intento de avivá-la. Quando ela apertou seu seio contra a boca do Eric, ele respondeu fechando os dentes sobre o mamilo. Tamara se estremeceu de prazer. Ele a sujeitou contra a parede com o corpo e utilizou as mãos para levantar as volumosas saias para cima, uma tarefa nada fácil. De qualquer jeito, não demorou para tocar a suas coxas nuas e à umidade que se achava entre elas.

Eric deteve a mão ao não encontrar a barreira de nylon. Tamara não tinha considerado necessário colocar a calcinha, consciente de como acabaria a noite. Moveu os dedos sobre ela, abriu-a e os introduziu dentro, acariciando-a até o frenesi. Quando por fim os retirou, foi só para se livrar de suas próprias barreiras e, depois, seu membro, quente e sólido, roçou sua coxa. Ele deslizou as mãos para as coxas da Tamara e a levantou. Penetrou-a com uma só investida certeira, e Tamara inclinou a cabeça para trás, ficando sem ar. Aquele movimento deixou seus seios mais uma vez ao alcance da boca de Eric e este aproveitou a vantagem.

Tamara fechou as pernas em torno do corpo dele, os braços em torno de seu pescoço, e cavalgou como um garanhão indômito. Eric a penetrava, segurando seus glúteos como força e puxando ela para baixo a cada investida. Em poucos minutos, Eric se estremeceu, e ela estava ao limite de um êxtase violento. Ele fechou os dentes em torno do seio, e em lugar de dor, ela sentiu um prazer intenso. Aquela outra classe de clímax a aproximou do êxtase. Eric seguiu penetrando-a até que por fim, todo seu corpo tremeu de prazer e ele emitiu um gemido comprido e lento junto a seu seio.

Como se não pudesse manter-se em pé, Eric se deixou cair devagar ao chão, arrastando-a consigo. Tombou-a sobre ele, ainda sem separar-se dela. Soltou-lhe o seio e a balançou contra seu peito.

—meu Deus, mulher —sussurrou junto a seu cabelo—. Me transporta mais alto do que acreditava possível. Aviva-me. Hei-te dito quanto te amo?

—Sim, em silêncio. Mas não me importaria que me dissesse isso outra vez.

Acariciou sua pele com os lábios, justo por cima da têmpora.

—Mais que minha própria existência, Tamara. Não há nada que não fizesse por ti. Morreria por ti.

Ela se umedeceu os lábios.

— Verá o Daniel?

—Isso não trocará nada —respondeu, contraindo a mandíbula.

—Eu acredito que sim —Tamara levantou ligeiramente a parte superior de seu corpo e o olhou aos olhos—. Significaria muito para mim.

Eric rodeou sua cabeça com a mão para atrai-la de novo para ele, enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo e inspirou sua fragrância.

—Se é tão importante para você, eu farei. Quando chegar o amanhecer e retorne a casa do Saint Claire, diga que irei logo depois do anoitecer.

Tamara procurou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

—Obrigado, Eric. Funcionará, você vai ver.

Capítulo 13

Com o céu resplandecendo com o sol nascendo, Tamara apareceu no quarto de Daniel. Este dormia sobre o edredom, completamente vestido, roncando ruidosamente. Havia uma garrafa meio vazia caída sobre o chão, junto à cama.

Com o cenho franzido, Tamara entrou em silencio no quarto, recolheu a garrafa e o copo e voltou a sair. O que o impulsionava a beber até cair rendido todas as noites? Durante todos os anos que o conhecia nunca o tinha visto beber mais de uma taça ou duas seguidas. Jamais o havia visto bêbado. Algo parecia estar consumindo-o, e não era só saber que ela estava passando todas as noites com seu inimigo de toda a vida.

Afastou aquele pensamento preocupante de sua cabeça, decidida a concentrar-se só nos bons momentos que estavam por chegar. Aquela noite, Daniel e Eric se encontrariam. Não tinha dúvidas de que, com o tempo, seriam amigos. E Curt repensaria. Possivelmente tivesse perdido a cabeça um tempo, mas era um homem inteligente. Reconheceria a verdade quando a tivesse na sua frente.

Mergulhou em um banho fumegante e aromático. Pensava lavar-se, vestir roupa limpa e retornar à casa do Eric para ver se estavam arrumando seu sistema de segurança. Com o brilho cegador do sol, chegou o esgotamento físico e emocional e dormiu na banheira contra sua vontade, embora foram uns sonhos intranqüilos. Via-se mais velha, com o cabelo branco e o rosto profundamente enrugado. Depois, o sonho mudava e via uma lápide com seu nome gravado nela. Via Eric, dobrado de dor, de pé junto à lápide, rodeado do amargo frio de uma noite lúgubre de inverno.

Despertou com sobressalto e compreendeu que a água se ficou geada. As imagens do sonho persistiam.

—Não tem por que ser assim —disse em voz alta, com firmeza. Sabia que estava certa. Eric tinha explicado o que significava ser um Escolhido. Podia ser transformada. A idéia a fez estremecer-se como uma folha em uma tormenta. Podia converter-se no mesmo que ele...

Levou sua mão à testa. Depois. Pensaria nisso depois. Era mais do que podia processar naqueles instantes. Secou-se vigorosamente e se vestiu depressa. Uma olhada ao relógio da parede apartou qualquer outro pensamento de sua cabeça. Meio-dia! A aquela hora, Curt já haveria...

Baixou as escadas de dois em dois e ficou paralisada quando chegou ao último degrau e viu o Curt comodamente sentado em uma poltrona tomando café. Daniel, acordado e sentado com o Curt, ficou em pé e deslizou o olhar pelo cabelo ainda úmido da Tamara. Cravou os olhos em seu rosto machucado, e girou em redondo para olhar a Curt com irritação.

— Foi você que fez isso?

Curt baixou a vista ao chão.

—Não sabe como me sinto mal, Tammy. Lamento-o... lamento mais ter te machucado que lamento qualquer outra coisa na vida. Ontem perdi a cabeça. Poderá me perdoar?

Tamara avançou cautelosamente para ele, escrutinando seu rosto. Não via nada mais que sincero remorso nele.

—Ainda temo por ti —prosseguiu Curte—.Temo por todos nós, mas...

—Sei que tem medo, Curt, mas não há motivo. Se Eric quisesse te machucar, já o teria feito. Não percebe? Em todos os meses que levam perseguindo-o, jamais levantou uma mão contra vocês.

Daniel pigarreou e se aproximou. Tamara advertiu que se barbeou e que se vestiu impecavelmente. Queria ocultar seu problema com a bebida? Como podia acreditar que ela não se daria conta?

—Devo reconhecer —começou a dizer— que me custa muito pensar que pude estar equivocado todo este tempo, depois dos extremos aos que cheguei —o viu tragar saliva convulsivamente e pestanejar antes de prosseguir—. Como cientistas, Curt, devemos considerar todas as possibilidades. Por essa razão, e porque amo Tamara, vou dar ao Marquand o benefício da dúvida.

—Não posso acreditar que vá vê-lo, Daniel —resmungou Curte, movendo a cabeça—. Mas, claro, se já decidiu...

— Ele concordou Tammy? —interveio Daniel.

Tamara assentiu, olhando com receio a Curt.

— Esta noite? Aqui, depois do pôr-do-sol? Concordou com tudo? Não estou disposto a me reunir com ele em nenhum outro lugar, apesar de todas as suas garantias.

—Não precisa de tantas recomendações—replicou Tamara—. Ele mesmo sugeriu isso.

Curt inclinou a cabeça para trás e ficou olhando o teto. Exalando um suspiro, voltou a olhar os de frente.

—Está bem, se for inevitável, quero estar aqui.

—Não! —gritou Tamara, com tanto ímpeto que os dois homens se sobressaltaram—. Depois do acontecido ontem, não quero que te aproxime do Eric.

Curt a olhou pestanejando, abrindo os olhos com aparente dor.

— Não confia em mim? — escrutinou seu rosto durante um comprido momento, depois, voltou a suspirar—. Suponho que é compreensível, mas... —deslizou o olhar para o Daniel, embora suas palavras foram dirigidas a Tamara—. Espero sinceramente que esteja certa em respeito ao Marquand.

—Estou —disse Tamara. Olhou para a porta, recordando sua pressa por ir-se. Queria dar uma olhada às reparações da casa do Eric, embora Curt parecesse ter recuperado a prudência— Tenho que sair um momento.

Curt agarrou seu braço quando ela se dava a volta.

—Ainda não há dito que me perdoa por meu estúpido comportamento de ontem —baixou o olhar ao hematoma: depois, voltou a olhá-la aos olhos—. Me revolve o estômago quando penso no que fiz a você.

Tamara fechou os olhos devagar. Não queria mais raiva nem rancor. Não queria que nada mau interferisse em sua felicidade.

—foi uma semana tensa, Curt. Compreendo que não soubesse o que fazia. Perdoei quase assim que aconteceu.

—É uma entre um milhão, Tammy.

Partiu, decidida a fiscalizar as reparações da casa de Eric.

Encontrou duas caminhonetes e um carro junto à estrada. Uns homens jovens e musculosos trabalhavam com camisetas, apesar da neve que cobria o chão. Deteve o carro atrás da caminhonete e se acomodou no banco. Não pensava partir dali até que acabassem.

Em duas ocasiões durante sua guarda, notou que fechava os olhos e se obrigou a abri-los. Saiu e passeou para que o vento frio a mantivesse acordada. Os operários não partiram até passadas às quatro e meia. Ao cabo de uma hora, o sol começaria a baixar e Eric despertaria.

Decidiu ir-se ela também. Queria ter tempo para vestir algo bonito e fazer algo novo no cabelo antes de que Eric se apresentasse para falar com o Daniel.

Soube que algo ia mal nada mais que dar uma olhada ao rosto consternado do Daniel.

— O que acontece? —Correu para ele sem tirar jaqueta nem sacudir a neve das botas—. Diga, o que aconteceu?

—Estou seguro de que não é nada, Tammy. Não quero que se preocupe até que...

— Fale logo

Daniel baixou a vista ao chão.

—Kathy Bryant ligou faz mais ou menos uma hora.

—Kathy Bry... — a garganta de Tamara ressecou—. Se trata do Jamie, verdade?

Daniel assentiu.

—No colégio afirmam que saiu à hora normal mas... não voltou para casa.

— Jamie desapareceu?

Jamie permanecia imóvel, porque era doloroso mover-se. Tinha os braços fortemente atados às costas, uma atadura nos olhos e uma fita adesiva nos lábios. Parecia fita isolante, mas não estava seguro.

Depois do colégio, foi caminhando para sua casa, como fazia sempre, atravessando a parcela vazia de detrás da loja de ultramarinos. Alguém o tinha sujeito por detrás e tinha posto um pano úmido sobre seu nariz e sua boca. Jamie soube que era clorofórmio. Não tinha reconhecido o aroma nem nada parecido, mas havia visto suficientes filmes para adivinhá-lo. Emprestava. E o tinha fundo em um poço de escuridão.

De repente, estava ali, embora ignorava onde. Não podia ver, e logo que podia mover-se. Imaginava que se encontrava dentro de um edifício, pela superfície plana e dura sobre a que estava sentado e recostado. Um chão e uma parede, adivinhou. encontrava-se em um lugar velho, porque percebia o aroma de fechado. Apesar de estar dentro, fazia frio. Soprava a brisa de vez em quando e não sentia calor algum. Alegrava-se de haver fechado a jaqueta e de haver colocado o gorro assim que saiu à rua. Naquele momento, não podia mover-se.

Só podia pensar. Tinha estado pensando muito desde que havia voltado a si. Sobre tudo, na identidade de seu seqüestrador. Havia sentido uma chama de reconhecimento no instante em que o cara, porque sabia que era um homem, o tinha pego. Tinha estado a ponto de reconhecê-lo quando tinha feito efeito o clorofórmio. Se tivesse consciente de uns segundos mais...

Mas possivelmente o recordasse mais tarde. Naquele momento, sua principal preocupação era dupla: o estômago vazio e o frio crescente.

Tamara escutou, aturdida de preocupação, enquanto Daniel relatava os detalhes do desaparecimento de Jamie. Tinha saído do colégio para ir andando a casa às três e meia. Sua mãe tinha percorrido o caminho, igual à polícia, e não tinha encontrado nada. Tinham interrogado a seus amigos, mas não tinham descoberto nada de util.

Sabia que devia ficar onde estava e esperar ao Eric. Este poderia falar um momento com o Daniel e, depois, explicaria o ocorrido e pediria que adiassem o encontro. Ele a ajudaria a encontrar ao Jamie. Racionalmente sabia que essa era a ação mais sábia. Mas suas emoções não o permitiam. Apesar da serenidade da Kathy Bryant quando tinha falado com ela por telefone e da garantia da polícia de que Jamie apareceria são e salvo em poucas horas. Tamara tinha a terrível intuição de que ocorria algo muito grave. Quando fechava os olhos e tentava se concentrar em Jamie, não sentia nada mais que frio e temor. Devia encontrá-lo em seguida. Jamie tinha frio, medo e se sentia sozinho...

—Já vejo que quer ir, Tammy —disse Daniel, pondo uma mão suave no seu braço. Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Não posso. Eric não demorará para chegar, e sei quão nervoso está.

—Para falar a verdade, pensei que seria melhor para os dois que conversássemos a sós. Você vá procurar ao menino. Eu explicarei ao Marquand assim que chegue.

Tamara vacilou.

— Está seguro?

—Vai —repetiu.

O abraçou pelo pescoço.

—Obrigado, Daniel — beijou sua bochecha com lábios trêmulos — Te amo.

Deu a volta e correu para seu carro, depois, trocou de idéia e pegou o dele, sabendo que não se oporia. Seria mais rápido.

Kathy havia descrito o caminho que Jamie costumava usar para voltar para casa, assim foi ao colégio, estacionou e a percorreu a pé, procurando qualquer indício do menino.

Algo a fez parar quando começou a andar pela calçada da mercearia. Levantou a cabeça e esperou. Seus olhos se desviaram por conta própria à entrada detrás da loja, um lance de sarças salpicado de lixo que qualquer pai proibiria seu filho de cruzar. Entretanto, reparou em um caminho serpenteado. Extraiu da bolsa a lanterna que tinha tirado do porta-luvas do carro e, dirigindo o feixe de luz para a trilha, avançou pelo caminho apenas perceptível.

O vento arrastava pedaços de papel e de lixo. Tamara procurou pegadas, mas não viu nenhuma e compreendeu que, se havia, o vento já as teria apagado. Viu passar pedaços de tecido de cor pastel, e logo uma mancha branca que parecia um pano. Franziu o cenho e seguiu seu trajeto com a luz. Não era um pano, a não ser gaze.

Seguiu-a até apanhá-la e, quando a recolheu, tomou cuidado de tocar só a esquina do material, e de fazê-lo com as unhas. Girou-a sob o feixe de luz. Não a tinham usado para secar uma ferida. Não havia rastro de sangue em nenhuma parte. Devagar, como um fantasma, o aroma chegou a seus sentidos. Enrugou o nariz.

—Clorofórmio —sussurrou, mas a palavra se perdeu no vento.**

Eric subiu os degraus da casa de Saint Claire e apertou a campanhia para anunciar sua chegada. Moveu os pés enquanto esperava, e franziu o cenho ao ver que ninguém abria a porta. Havia dito a si mesmo repetidas vezes que poderia confrontar qualquer surpresa que Saint Claire pudesse ter preparada. Mesmo assim, em sua mente vibravam as advertências. Voltou a apertar a campanhia.

—Hei-lhe dito isso, é uma armadilha — Roland saiu de seu esconderijo entre as árvores e se ergueu junto ao Eric.

—E eu falei que te mantivesse fora da vista. Se ver você, acreditará que viemos assassiná-lo.

— Não te dá conta, meu ardiloso amigo, de que ninguém responde a campanhia?

Eric assentiu.

—Paciência, Roland. Chamarei a Tamara —franziu o cenho enquanto sintonizava seus sentidos com os dela, mas não percebeu sua presença dentro da casa. O vento trocou naquele instante, e os dois detectaram claramente um aroma de sangue. Eric olhou ao Roland com surpresa, e os dois rodearam a casa correndo, procurando a origem.

Detiveram-se na parte posterior, perto de uma janela aberta com cortinas que ondeavam para dentro. Sem vacilar, Eric saltou ao batente e depois ao interior, caindo brandamente sobre o chão. O aroma era onipresente, e quando passeou o olhar pela habitação teve que reprimir a comoção. Saint Claire estava caído no chão, em uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Ainda gotejava de um corte irregular na garganta, mas a julgar por seu aspecto, não ficava muito por sair.

— Decidiu se unir à festa, Marquand? Chega um pouco tarde. Já servimos as bebidas, como pode ver.

Eric levantou a vista e viu Curt Rogers de pé em um canto nas sombras.

—Você — grunhiu. Equilibrou-se sobre ele, mas Curt esquivou o primeiro ataque e lançou algo morno e pegajoso no seu rosto. Sangue. E o tinha lançado com um copo. Eric se passou uma manga pela cara automaticamente e sujeitou ao canalha sorridente pelo pescoço. Sentiu uma espetada afiada no abdômen. Não era uma faca, disse-se. Era... _"Maldição, uma seringa"._

Fez uma careta ao sentir a dor, mas se recompôs, retirou a mão do pescoço de Curt e, fechando-a, afundou o punho no seu rosto. Rogers caiu ao chão, derrubando uma mesa e quebrando um abajur. Eric avançou para ele, consciente de que Roland tinha entrado na habitação. Sentiu a mão de seu amigo no ombro.

— É uma armadilha, acredite. Devemos ir antes de...

— Não! —Eric se largou e deu outro passo para o homem do chão, que não fez gesto de apartar-se. De repente, Eric compreendeu por que. Sentiu um enjôo. Dobrou um joelho ao mesmo tempo em que Rogers retrocedia como um caranguejo. Notou que nublava sua mente e, de repente, sua cabeça pesava muito para sustentá-la direito.

Vagamente notou que Roland o sujeitava por debaixo dos braços. Viu que Rogers ficava em pé e que tirava outra seringa de alguma parte. Tentou resmungar uma advertência, mas não pôde. Roland o soltou de uma mão ao ver a aproximação do Rogers e deu um golpe quase com naturalidade. Este saiu voando pelo ar e se chocou contra a estante antes de cair no chão, sob uma avalanche de livros.

— Drogou-te, Eric! —a voz do Roland parecia muito longínqua—. Luta, amigo. te levante.

Tentou-o, mas as pernas não o sustentavam. Roland o levantou de novo e o arrastou para a janela. Eric lhe lia o pensamento. Suspeitava que Rogers tinha disposto um exército de agentes da DIP armados com aquela nova droga. Entretanto, em sua mente nebulosa, no único que Eric podia pensar era na Tamara. Por que não estava ali? Poderia suportar a dor de perder ao Saint Claire daquela maneira? Céus! Adorava-o.

Mas estava ali! De repente, percebeu sua aura. Tentou chamá-la, mas Roland já o estava tirando pela janela.

—Nnno —balbuciou, sem saber se tinha emitido som algum.

Ouviu os passos da Tamara, a viu abrir a porta. Levantou a cabeça e tentou vê-la. Conseguiu. Parecia desfocada, uma silhueta imprecisa, mas seus olhares se cruzaram um instante. Depois, Tamara baixou a vista e Eric ouviu seus gemidos agonizantes.

—Tenho... que ir... com ela.

Ficou inconsciente enquanto Roland o arrastava.

Capítulo 14

Tamara sentiu a comoção como um golpe físico. Tinha levantado a vista nada mais ao abrir a porta da biblioteca, sentindo a presença do Eric como uma força magnética sobre ela. Tinha-o visto. Ele a tinha cuidadoso fugazmente, com o rosto manchado de vermelho. Tamara também tinha avistado manchas escarlates em sua típica camisa branca, antes que se afastasse da janela. Baixou o olhar, atraída por uma certeza interior a que não dava crédito. O chiado de horror emergiu de sua garganta por vontade própria quando viu o atoleiro de sangue sob o corpo do Daniel...e o corte na garganta.

Jogou-se no chão, sem pensar no sangue, e pôs a cabeça em seu colo, acariciando o rosto enquanto a vista nublava pelas suas lágrimas e sua mente ficava aturdida, incapaz de confrontar a realidade. Balbuciou suaves palavras de consolo, alheia ao que dizia.

Notou as mãos do Curt nos ombros, sujeitando-a com força, sacudindo-a. Este disse algo em tom brusco, mas ela se negou para ouvi-lo ou a reconhecê-lo.

—Chama uma ambulância —disse Tamara com a língua de trapo própria de um bêbado—. Está ferido. Chama uma ambulância.

—Está morto, Tamara.

Mantendo os olhos fechados, ela moveu a cabeça.

—Está ferido, nada mais. Necessita...

Curt fechou as mãos a ambos os lados de seu rosto e a inclinou para baixo.

—Olha-o. Abre os olhos, maldita!

A crescente pressão a fez obedecer e se surpreendeu olhando uma pele cinzenta, uns olhos entrecerrados e frágeis e o corte irregular do jugular. Começou a ficar sem forças e Curt a pôs em pé assim que deixou de sustentar ao Daniel.

—Disse-te que isto acabaria assim.

Tamara pestanejou e o olhou.

—Viu você mesma,Tammy. Era Marquand. Quando ouvi Daniel gritando dei um chute à porta. Não podia acreditar o que estava vendo. Marquand estava... estava chupando seu sangue. Equilibrei-me sobre ele, mas já tinha cortado a veia... a tinha esmigalhado. Daniel sangrou muito enquanto eu lutava contra Marquand.

Com expressão hermética, Tamara voltou a olhar para a janela, recordando a visão fugaz que tinha tido do Eric... o sangue no rosto. Não, não era verdade. Não podia ser. Mentalmente, chamou-o gritos, suplicando que dissesse a verdade, que contradissesse a de Curt. Eric não respondeu. Seu silêncio a fez perder o controle e, sentindo-se curiosamente desvinculada, se viu empapada em sangue enquanto seu corpo cedia à loucura. Rasgou sua roupa, arranhou seu rosto com as unhas ensangüentadas, puxou seus cabelos e gritava como uma possessa. Curt teve que dar duas bofetadas à mulher antes de ficasse reduzida a um monte trêmulo no chão. Ele saiu da habitação, mas retornou rapidamente e lhe injetou algo. As proporções do quarto se distorceram e Tamara fechou os olhos.

Quando os abriu, o brilho inconfundível do sol da manhã entrava delicadamente por sua janela e cruzava a cama. Sua cabeça palpitava, mas estava sã e levava uma suave camisola de algodão branco. Seu rosto doía, e ao olhar-se no espelho viu outro machucado púrpura que combinava com a da mandíbula. Movendo a cabeça, soltou o espelho de mão e se levantou da cama. O golpe o tinha dado Curt para acabar com sua histeria. Mas nada daquilo era real, não tinha ocorrido de verdade...

Em silêncio, Tamara saiu pela porta e baixou as escadas. Durante todo o caminho, não deixava de pensar que tinha sido um sonho, uma ilusão. Deteve-se diante das portas duplas da biblioteca de Daniel e as abriu. Seus olhos se posaram em seguida no tapete do centro. Percebeu um aroma intenso e metálico ao tempo que reconhecia as manchas de sangue e via a silhueta do corpo do Daniel marcada com tinta.

— Tammy?

Voltou-se para o Curt, sentindo saudades de seu atordoamento. Por que não gemia de dor? Daniel tinha morrido.

—Céu, não quero que seja consumida pela culpa. Não podia saber que Marquand tinha estado te utilizando desde o começo. O muito canalha devia havê-lo planejado faz meses. Até o Daniel acreditou.

" _Verdade_." Pensou Tamara. " _Eric não a tinha amado, tinha-a seduzido. Tinha-a utilizado para chegar ao Daniel e assassinar brutalmente a um ancião indefeso. Virtualmente, tinha o pego fazendo, não?"_

" _Não, não é possível. Não posso acreditar... Não penso acreditá-lo"._

—Terá que resolver isto com rapidez e delicadeza —prosseguiu Curt, alheio a confusão de pensamentos da Tamara— A DIP não quer que a polícia local fareje por aqui.

Tamara pestanejou, procurando um pensamento racional em seu cérebro.

—Mas se tiver sido assassinado.

—Constará como um enfarte.

Tamara voltou a olhar o tapete ensangüentado e moveu a cabeça.

— Um enfarte?

—Nossa equipe de forenses se ocupará de Daniel. Vão cremá-lo esta manhã... nas instalações, assim que Rose Sversky dê uma olhada. Celebraremos o funeral esta tarde.

Tamara franziu o cenho à menção da chefa da equipe forense da DIP. Os pacientes da doutora Sversky se alojavam em um laboratório frio e subterrâneo. Fechou os olhos ao imaginar ali ao doce Daniel.

—Sinto te deixar sozinha. Tammy, mas há muitas coisas que fazer. Devemos atuar depressa para que ninguém faça perguntas. Se escapar os boatos, Byram será um circo. A verei as duas no Saint Bart para o funeral.

O telefone começou a soar enquanto Tamara tentava digerir o que Curt estava contando. Este se voltou para o salão, em lugar atender o da biblioteca.

—Não entre aqui Tammy. Esta tarde virá a equipe de limpeza.

Sim, pensou Tamara. A velha equipe de limpeza da DIP. Quando terminassem, não poderiam encontrar uma só célula sangüínea com um microscópio. Mais que limpar, apagavam rastros mas, que diabos...?

A voz do Curt rasgou a nuvem negra que envolvia seu coração.

—Não, senhora Bryant. Tamara não está em condições de ficar ao telefone, mas passarei...

Correu para ouvir o nome da Bryant e arrancou de Curt o telefone da mão antes de que este pudesse terminar a frase. Como podia ter esquecido do Jamie, apesar do ocorrido?

— Kathy? Estou aqui. Não há...? Não? —suspirou, desolada, ao descobrir que Jamie seguia desaparecido — O encontrarei, Kathy, prometo isso. Ligarei depois, de acordo?

Fechou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel um comprido momento depois de desligar. Aquele dia, faria o possível por encontrar ao Jamie Bryant. Aquela noite, iria ver o Eric e escutaria o que tivesse que dizer. Não acreditaria que tinha matado ao Daniel até que o ouvisse de seus lábios.

Curt estava detrás dela quando se dirigiu novamente à escada.

—Assim, para quem quer que o pergunte, foi um enfarte. Não o esqueça. As únicas pessoas que conhecem a verdade são Hílary Garner, que veio e me ajudou a te colocar na cama, e Milt Kromwell, o superior do Daniel. E, é obvio, a doutora Sversky. Seguro que está bem?

Tamara assentiu, quão único desejava era poder concentrar-se na busca do Jamie. Estava acima, em seu quarto, vestindo-se quando o carro do Curt se afastou pelo caminho. Colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e assentiu ao apalpar o pedaço de gaze.

Jamie sabia que era de dia porque sentia que a luz do sol esquentando seu corpo. Menos mal que tinha o saco de dormir. Teria congelado se não tivesse sido por ele. Seu seqüestrador tinha aparecido em metade da noite com o saco e o tinha abafado com ele. Também tinha levado um sanduíche de presunto, uma xícara de sopa de frango e um pouco de chocolate quente. Tinha soltado suas mãos para que pudesse comer, mas não tinha tirado a atadura. Tinha tirado a fita da boca com tanta brutalidade que parecia que tivesse arrancado sua pele. Depois, tinha aproximado algo frio e cilíndrico à sua têmpora e com voz rouca e distorcida tinha murmurado ao ouvido:

—Um só movimento em falso e explodo a sua cabeça. Entendido, menino?

Jamie tinha assentido com força. Acreditava sinceramente que Curt Rogers era capaz de atirar. Qualquer homem capaz, de bater em uma mulher como Curt tinha batido em Tamara não o pensaria duas vezes. E sabia que era Curt. Não o tinha visto nem o ouvido falar com sua verdadeira voz, mas sabia que era ele. Assentiu como um bom refém e se tomou a sopa sem vê-la. Pôde fazer suas necessidades em um balde antes que voltasse a amarrar suas mãos e pôr a fita nos lábios.

" _Deus, detestava aquela fita"._ Curt havia dito que retornaria pela manhã, e Jamie pensava esperá-lo. Tinha um plano. Não era grande coisa, mas era melhor que nada.

Não teve que esperar muito. O sol não levava muito tempo brilhando quando Curt se apresentou com outra xícara de chocolate quente e um sanduíche de queijo. Não disse grande coisa, e Jamie não teve tempo para fazer perguntas. Comeu, fez suas necessidades e permaneceu tranqüilamente sentado enquanto voltava a atá-lo. Mas quando Curt se foi, Jamie tinha os sentidos afiados como uma faca. Escutou com cuidado, memorizando o ruído de quão pisadas atravessavam o porão. Esperou então, só para assegurar-se de que Curt não voltaria. Depois, arrastou-se pela habitação na direção em que Curt se foi. Deslizando-se sobre os quartos traseiros, flexionava os joelhos e se impulsionava cravando os calcanhares no chão. Avançou bastante até que se chocou contra uma parede.

Ficou sentado, confundido. Depois, deduziu que encontraria uma porta. Uma porta, não, já que não tinha ouvido que Curt abrisse nenhuma. Deu-se a volta como pôde para apoiar as costas na parede e poder deslizar as mãos por ela arrastando-se de lado. Pensou que tinha desgastado as calças e que havia um montão de rasgões no traseiro quando por fim as mãos tocaram espaço vazio. A soleira! Tinha encontrado!

Estava tão emocionado que nem sequer se incomodou em dar a volta. Fez força com os pés e saiu pela porta de costas... para o nada.

" _Não é uma soleira, idiota, a não ser uma escada. Maldição, uma escada..."_

Rose Sversky era uma mulher minúscula de cabelo curto branco e óculos de fundo de garrafa. Dava a impressão de estar mais cômoda cortando bolo que corpos. Tamara estava sentada em uma cadeira de assento duro entre o caos organizado de cromo, aço e mesas cobertas com lençóis, dolorosamente consciente de que uma dessas mesas estava o corpo de Daniel fazia somente algumas horas. Possivelmente minutos.

A doutora Sversky pegou o pedaço de gaze, naquele momento protegido por plástico.

—Tinha razão com relação ao clorofórmio. Por desgraça, a gaze é um mau receptor de rastros. Não pude achar nenhum rastro —Tamara exalou um fundo suspiro, mas Rose não tinha terminado—. Há um leve rastro de sangue. Certamente, do menino, embora não posso estar segura sem um elemento de comparação. Sabe a que grupo sangüíneo pertence?

—Não —Tamara franziu o cenho—. Deve constar em seus arquivos, mas será mais fácil perguntar-lhe a sua mãe. Direi-lhe isso. Mas tem porque, eu não vi sangue.

—Sem um microscópio, difícil. Não era mais que um rastro. Possivelmente se mordeu a língua quando o imobilizaram —permanecia sentada em silencio depois do enorme escritório, depois, alargou a mão para cobrir a da Tamara—. Sinto que esteja passando por tudo isto. Daniel era um bom homem. Sentirei sua falta.

Tamara pestanejou. Não tinha querido pensar no Daniel... ali. Entretanto, não pôde evitar posar o olhar na mesa mais próxima.

—vai certificar sua morte, verdade?

—Sim, já o tenho feito antes e suponho que, enquanto siga na DIP, farei mais vezes.

— Não te incomoda trocar a causa de uma morte tão violenta por um simples enfarte?

Rose franziu o cenho.

—Em realidade, a não ser que alguém já tenha ouvido o rumor, faremos passar por um acidente —Tamara levantou a vista e Rose seguiu falando—. Sempre é melhor atê-lo mais próximo à verdade. Quando vi o golpe na parte posterior da cabeça, pensei que poderíamos usá-lo como causa da morte.

Tamara ficou olhando.

—Não me falaram que nenhum golpe na cabeça.

Sversky se tirou os óculos e se beliscou o nariz.

—Espero que te tranqüilize sabê-lo. Golpearam-no com um objeto sólido para deixá-lo inconsciente antes de cortar a jugular. Certamente, nem sequer o sentiu — moveu a cabeça—. Nunca tinha feito uma autópsia a uma vítima de um vampiro. Não é como eu acreditava. Nos filmes sempre se vêem dois buracos bem definidos no pescoço das vítimas. Isto era... —interrompeu-se e moveu a cabeça—. Mas será melhor que não conte isso a você.

Não, pensou Tamara, já o tinha visto. Levantou-se devagar, agradeceu a Rose Sversky e se foi. Enquanto descia no elevador se tocou as minúsculas marcas do pescoço. Apenas se notavam. Franziu o cenho quando as portas se abriram na garagem e caminhou para o Cadillac, ainda aturdida. Continuando, dirigiu-se à igreja do centro do Byram e se sentou no primeiro banco para escutar o breve sermão.

Quando terminou, permaneceu sentada com um sorriso plastificado, aceitando as condolências de todos os assistentes. Quase todos, colegas de trabalho do Daniel, vieram.

Quando terminou, Curt se aproximou e, tomando as mãos, pô-la em pé.

— Vai a casa? —perguntou Tamara assentiu.

—Estou esgotada. Ainda não digeri o ocorrido.

— Que tal vai a busca do menino?

—Não vai — suspirou—.vou pedir ao Kromwell que fale com o FBI. Tem amigos lá.

—Eu também — se apressou a dizer Curt—. Por que não me deixa ajudar?

Tamara entreabriu os olhos. Seu sorriso parecia um tanto falso. Claro que o dela, certamente, também.

—Está bem, agradeço — tragou a saliva ao sentir que crescia sua intranqüilidade—. Foi muito amável ao ficar em casa ontem à noite, Curt. Mas se não te importa, eu gostaria de estar sozinha. Necessito... esclarecer minhas idéias.

Curt assentiu.

—me chame se necessitar — se inclinou, deu um fugaz beijo nos seus lábios e apertou seus ombros.

Ela o viu partir e vestiu a jaqueta. Dirigia-se à porta quando a deteve uma mão suave. Voltou-se, e ao ver o olhar compassivo da Hilary, rompeu a chorar. Hilary a abraçou com afeto.

—Já sabe que se necessitar algo...

—Sei — Tamara assentiu e se secou o rosto com a mão impaciente.

— averiguaste algo sobre o menino?

Tamara olhou a Hilary aos olhos e combateu a nova quebra de onda de lágrimas.

—Ainda não. Encontrei um pedaço de gaze com restos de clorofórmio no lugar em que foi visto a última vez. Havia um rastro de sangue, e poderei confirmar que é dele assim que pergunte a sua mãe qual é seu grupo sangüíneo.

— Quer dizer que não sabe qual é o grupo sangüíneo do Jameson Bryant?

—Não, não sei. Suponho que está nos arquivos, mas...

—E tanto que sim —corroborou Hilary—, Foi uma das primeiras coisas que se anotaram sobre ele. Tem seu mesmo grupo sangüíneo, Tamara. O Belladonna. Não posso acreditar que não soubesse.

— Belladonna? —Tamara não dava crédito ao que ouvia—. Hilary, como sabe?

—Fui eu quem recebi a ordem de introduzir todos seus dados nos computadores da DIP com o nível um de segurança. Lembraque me pareceu um nível bastante alto para uns simples relatório médico, mas...

— Quem deu a ordem?

—Não sei —Hilary franziu o cenho—. Ouça, não deveria estar te contando tudo isto, Tammy. Enfim, é um nível um, e seu nível de segurança...

—Não é o bastante alta — disse Tamara devagar. partiu então, deixando a Hilary perplexa. Subiu ao carro e se afastou da igreja sem logo que dar atenção ao tráfico—Tem o antígeno —balbuciou para si—. Terá também a linhagem? É obvio, por isso seu vínculo psíquico é mais forte comigo que com qualquer outro.

A pessoa que tinha encarregado os relatórios médicos do Jamie os tinha classificado deliberadamente acima do seu nível de segurança para que esta não soubesse.

—Mas eles sabiam. Sabiam que estávamos unidos e que, se Jamie se metia em confusões, eu iria buscá-lo — pestanejou depressa—. Seqüestraram ao Jamie para me tirar da casa... E assassinar ao Daniel.

Eric jamais poderia fazer mal a um menino. Além disso, ao Jamie o tinham seqüestrado a plena luz do dia. Eric não tinha assassinado ao Daniel, mas alguém o tinha feito... alguém que tinha acesso aos dados de nível um e que queria que parecesse a obra de um vampiro.

—E alguém que sabia que Daniel ia ver o Eric — sussurrou Tamara. Mordeu o lábio— Curt?

Esteve a ponto de passar a entrada da casa. Freou diante da casa, saiu correndo e fechou a porta ao entrar.

—meu Deus, será certo? Estaria Curt o bastante furioso para assassinar a Daniel? —levou-se os dedos às têmporas—. Que diabos fez com o Jamie?

Conteve um soluço e subiu as escadas até o quarto do Daniel. Encontrou suas chaves em questão de minutos e baixou de novo, com elas tilintando na mão. Não vacilou ante a porta do porão. Inseriu a chave, girou-a e empurrou a porta.

Capítulo 15

Jamie moveu a cabeça para clarear a mente mas aquilo produziu uma dor dilaceradora. Ficou inconsciente... embora ignorava quanto tempo. Estava caído de costas e os braços, que ainda estavam amarrados nas costas, estavam insensíveis. Tentou incorporar-se, mas uma dor sem precedentes atravessou seu peito. Pensou que o rasgaria ao meio. Deteve-se com o corpo meio levantado, mas aquela postura era ainda mais dolorosa e, apertando os dentes, incorporou-se ainda mais. Sentiu um grande alívio ao apalpar uma parede a sua direita. Recostou-se nela e permaneceu imóvel até que a dor diminuiu.

Quando o sangue escorregou sobre seus braços, sentiu uma ardência insuportável. Teria gritado se tivesse podido, mas a fita permanecia sobre seus lábios. Sentia algo estranho nos pulmões, e era algo mais que a terrível pontada que experimentava cada vez que inalava. Notava-os igual a quando nadava e entrava um pouco de água pelo nariz. Sentia um desejo contínuo de tossir, mas o atemorizava ceder a ele. Se tossia, com a fita sobre os lábios, engasgaria até morrer... sobre tudo, se essa estranha sensação dos pulmões era o que ele pensava. Acreditava ter um algo fundo no peito: uma faca, uma madeira de ponta afiada contra a qual tinha se chocado ao cair, algo assim. E acreditava que o que tentava deslizar-se por sua garganta era sangue. Se fosse isso, tinha se colocado em uma boa confusão.

Tamara jogou o arquivo no chão, contrariada, e se voltou com intenção de abandonar o pequeno escritório que tinha descoberto. Nem sequer tinha chegado ao laboratório propriamente dito, que devia encontrar-se no outro lado da porta com o cadeado. Já tinha descoberto suficientes revelações. Nos arquivos se encontrava o que Daniel tinha classificado como "estudos práticos". Em realidade, eram relatos detalhados da captura e subseqüente tortura de três vampiros.

Dois tinham sido apanhados em 1959, pelo Daniel e seu sócio naquele tempo, William Reinholt. Descreviam aos dois como _"exemplares jovens e, portanto, menos poderosos do que tinham pensado a princípio"_. Tinham sido _"desprovidos de bastante sangue para debilitá-los, e assim garantir nossa segurança. Entretanto, foram incapazes de suportar a perda e expiraram durante a noite"_. Outro estudo era o de uma mulher que se fazia chamar Rhiannon e que _"não colaborava nada, lançava insultos constantemente"_. Devido aos dois casos anteriores, extraíram menos sangue, deixando-a muito forte.

Daniel tinha retornado ao laboratório depois de horas de "testes e estudos" e tinha encontrado a seu companheiro morto, com o pescoço quebrado, as barras arrancadas da janela e a _"espécie",_ desaparecida.

Tamara se alegrava pela misteriosa Rhiannon, e sentia desejos de chorar pelo homem que Daniel tinha sido. Um monstro, tal como ele mesmo tinha confessado.

Seguiu passando os arquivos do armário. Não havia nenhum com o nome do Jamie, mas se deteve o tocar um com seu nome. Tirou-o devagar. Em poucos momentos, desejou não havê-lo feito. Depois de passar várias páginas, deteve-se o ver os nomes de seus pais, e percorreu com o olhar uma única passagem antes de que alagassem seus olhos de lágrimas.

 _Decidiram que teriam que conseguir a custódia desta menina. Ela será a isca para o Marquand e, possivelmente, para outros espécimes imortais. Os pais, como era de esperar, negam-se a colaborar. Entretanto, são dispensáveis, e de menos valor que as incontáveis vidas que se salvarão se este experimento dá fruto. Escolheu-se um vírus muito pouco conhecido. Seu âmbito de ação será muito restringido. A morte terá lugar em menos de vinte e quatro horas._

—Não —sussurrou Tamara—. meu Deus, não... —o arquivo caiu de seus dedos e as folhas se dispersaram pelo chão. Tamara agarrou a borda da gaveta aberta, com a cabeça inclinada sobre ela. Daniel tinha matado a seus pais.

Ofegando, obrigou-se a abrir os olhos. Pestanejou para conter as lágrimas e viu a culatra lustrosa de uma pistola que sobressaía por debaixo dos arquivos da gaveta. Justo quando se dispunha a tirá-la, uma mão se fechou sobre seu ombro e a jogou para trás. Tamara girou em redondo.

— Curt!

Olhou-a de cima abaixo e depois, reparou nas gavetas abertas e arquivos dispersados.

— estiveste explorando um pouco Tammy?

Por que tinha posto em duvida ao Eric, embora só fora um segundo? Perguntou-se em silêncio. Por que não tinha ido diretamente a sua casa ao compreender que Curt tinha matado ao Daniel? Ele a teria ajudado a encontrar Jamie. Mas era muito tarde para lamentar-se. Ainda ficava uma hora de luz e seguia sem saber onde estava o menino.

— O que tem feito com o Jamie, Curt?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—estiveste ocupada. O que te faz pensar que fui eu?

—Não o penso, sei. Onde está?

—a salvo. Não se preocupe, eu não faria mal ao menino... a princípio. Eu gostaria de estudá-lo um pouco. Mais adiante. Quando tiver terminado contigo e com o Marquand. Tranqüiliza-te isso?

Tamara moveu a cabeça com tanta força que seu cabelo ondeou em torno dela como uma nuvem escura.

—Se fizer mal a ele, Curt, juro que...

—Seria melhor que se preocupasse contigo, Tammy — deu um passo para ela e Tamara retrocedeu. Curt deu outro passo, e ela também. Rapidamente compreendeu que a tinha feito retroceder até a porta com cadeado. Ficou rígida. Curt tirou uma chave do seu bolso e a passou.

—Abre-a.

—Não.

—Quer ver o pirralho, não?

— Jamie? —Lançou um olhar à porta—. Está aí dentro?

— Onde eu iria escondê-lo?

Tamara sentiu um alívio enorme e arrebatou a chave, inseriu-a na fechadura e a girou. Tirou o cadeado e empurrou a porta. Se conseguisse ver o Jamie, pensou, não passaria nada. Não demoraria para anoitecer e Eric iria buscá-los. Entrou na habitação às escuras.

— Jamie? Sou Tammy, estou aqui. Tudo bem... Jamie?

A porta se fechou e a Tamara tomou um choque quando ouviu o ferrolho. Pulsando um interruptor, Curt acendeu uma luz tão cegadora que a fez pestanejar. Percorreu o local com o olhar, convencida de que Jamie não estava ali. Havia uma mesa no centro, com correias para os punhos, tornozelos e cabeça. Também uma bandeja com instrumentos reluzentes e, acima, um abajur cirúrgico. Tamara tragou saliva ao sentir o pânico crescer em seu interior. Aquela era o local em que tinham morrido os dois jovens vampiros à mãos do Daniel, e onde Rhiannon tinha sido torturada até fazê-la gerar uma raiva assassina antes de fugir.

Voltou-se para Curt quando o ouviu aproximar-se, e este agarrou seus ombros sem piedade. Empurrou-a para trás, sem se importar que desse chutes nas suas pernas. Quando suas costas entraram em contato com a mesa, inspirou.

—meu Deus, Curt, o que você está fazendo?

Juntou seus braços, sustentou-os em uma mão e pegou uma garrafa. Tirou a tampa com os dentes e a aproximou do seu nariz. Ela apartou a cabeça do aroma familiar, mas não demorou a sentir o enjôo provocado pelo clorofórmio. Curt aproveitou sua debilidade para tombá-la sobre a mesa e, logo depois, encontrou-se com os braços e os pés atados. Pestanejou para dissipar o enjôo, e apartou o rosto rapidamente quando Curt aproximou uns sais no seu nariz.

—Isso. Não vai desmaiar agora. Estragaria a experiência. Pode chamá-lo mentalmente, não?

Tamara franziu os lábios e se negou a olhá-lo. Ele a obrigou.

—Me responda Tammy. Arrumado a que pode. Logo o averiguaremos, verdade? —leu corretamente a expressão da Tamara e sorriu — Acredita que Marquand me assusta, Tammy? Quero que o chame. Quando chegar, eu estarei esperando.

—Não penso fazê-lo.

Curt sorriu devagar e Tamara sentiu um calafrio pelas costas.

—Acredito que o fará — disse, e se inclinou sobre ela para atar a correia da frente, deixando-a virtualmente paralisada — Acredito que gritará seu nome quando eu tiver terminado — alargou a mão para a bandeja e levantou um bisturi reluzente. Olhou-o um momento e moveu o braço para consultar seu relógio— Dentro de uns vinte minutos, carinho.

Eric ficou completamente rígido no caixão ao sentir a onda de dor. Abriu os olhos de par em par e empurrou a tampa. No momento seguinte, estava em pé, com a testa franzida pela concentração. Concentrou-se na Tamara. Chamava-a. Esperou uma reação, mas não sentiu nenhuma.

Durante um instante fugaz se perguntou se Tamara teria acreditado no que Rogers tinha pretendido fazê-la acreditar: que ele tinha assassinado o seu amado Saint Claire. Desprezou a idéia imediatamente. Ela o conhecia muito bem, e sabia que só precisava olhar em sua mente para conhecer a verdade. Não acreditaria em sua culpabilidade sem lhe dar a oportunidade de explicar-se. Por isso tinha esperado encontrá-la em sua casa aquela noite. Em troca, só percebia vazio. Voltou a chamá-la, mas seguia sem receber resposta.

Roland se levantou com sua elegância habitual, mas quando olhou a seu amigo Eric viu uma tensão pouco familiar em seu rosto.

— O que ocorre?

—Não estou seguro —respondeu Eric.

— tiveste notícias da Tamara?

—Não responde a minha chamada.

—Então, vá vê-la. É possível que esteja desconcertada depois do de ontem à noite, mas aceitará a verdade assim que a conte. Se... —deteve-se e inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse escutando— Maldição!

Eric arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando uma explicação, mas Roland se limitou a mover a cabeça.

—Ainda não estou seguro do que acontece. Sairei um momento, para decifrar o mistério. Poderá arrumar isso sozinho?

—Sim, é obvio, mas...

—Bem. Saúda nossa garota de minha parte.

Roland girou sobre seus calcanhares e se foi, deixando ao Eric pasmo. Encolhendo-se de ombros, este voltou a concentrar-se na Tamara.

" _Por que me ignora, meu amor?"_

Não percebia nenhuma resposta, depois, experimentou outro espasmo de dor que deixou rígida suas costas. Pestanejou rapidamente ao compreender que a dor devia ser dela.

" _Tamara, se te negar a responder, irei vê-la. Devo saber o que..."._

" _Não!"_

A resposta da Tamara ressonou em sua cabeça.

" _Está sofrendo, amor. O que te passou?"_

" _Nada. te afaste, Eric. Se me quiser, te afaste"._ De novo, uma dor tão intensa que quase o fez cair de joelhos, e soube que alguém a estava fazendo sofrer. Rogers?

—Eu deveria tê-lo matado na primeira vez que o vi.

Virtualmente, arrancou a porta das dobradiças com a pressa de chegar a ela. Sua força sobrenatural o deu a velocidade de um leopardo, inclusive mais. Correu para a Tamara, e teria atravessado a porta principal se um pensamento não tivesse vibrado em sua mente.

" _É uma armadilha, Eric. Se afaste. Por favor, se afaste"._

Deteve-se, com o coração acelerado, não pelo esforço, mas sim pela raiva. Uma armadilha, dizia. Utilizou a mente para localizar a Tamara e rodeou a casa devagar, procurando outra entrada. Por fim, ajoelhou-se junto a uma janela com barras oculta depois dos arbustos.

Tamara jazia atada a uma mesa sob uma luz cegadora. Tinha a blusa aberta pelo centro, ao igual ao sustento. Levava uma saia negra e tinha os pés nus. Umas partes de pele gotejavam sangue em distintos pontos de seu torso. Rogers se tinha entretido tomando amostras de pele, compreendeu Eric. Naquele momento, estava empunhando o que parecia ser uma furadeira.

—Nem sequer assim o chamaste, né Tammy? Bom, guardo outros truques na manga. Não me viria mal uma amostra de medula óssea —pulsou a tecla e a furadeira girou. Levantou o dedo e o aproximou da parte inferior da perna—. O que diz Tammy? O chamas ou a furadeira?

Tamara estava pálida. Tremia sua mandíbula, mas olhou ao Rogers aos olhos.

—Morro — murmurou. Encolhendo-se de ombros, Rogers se cobriu os olhos com uns óculos de plástico e baixou a furadeira. Com um feroz grunhido, Eric fez pedacinhos o cristal e arrancou uma barra. Ao segundo seguinte, estava dentro—. Eric, não! Fuja!

Eric se equilibrou sobre Curt, que soltou a furadeira e levantou um pouco parecido a uma pistola. Imediatamente, o dardo se cravou no peito. Eric cambaleou para trás, abrindo a boca como um peixe fora da água, e caiu de joelhos. Tirou o dardo do peito e o olhou, depois, reparou na careta triunfante do Rogers. A droga. Esperava uma seringa, não uma pistola. obrigou-se a levantar-se e avançou para o Rogers com passo cambaleante.

—Morrerá... por isso —ofegou. Deu outro passo e se afundou em um poço sem fundo de neblina negra.

Roland se movia como uma sombra, percorrendo ruas escuras, detendo-se para escutar, para depois seguir avançando. Aproximando-se cada vez mais do menino. Sua tênue percepção o tinha feito cócegas desde que tinha chegado à casa do Eric. Mas tinha sido tão tênue que apenas a havia sentido. Como era natural, compreendia que os Escolhidos estavam acostumados a conectar unicamente com um vampiro. Ele era o único que tinha recebido o Eric de menino. Outros o teriam reconhecido se o tivessem encontrado, é obvio, mas não o ouviam chamar. Não sentiam a atração.

Aquele menino chamava a alguém... não ao Roland. Se tivesse estado chamando o Roland, teria sido muito mais singelo. Tal como estavam as coisas, com o mais tênue rastro de sinal e sem que o menino fora consciente de estar transmitindo-a, teria sorte de encontrá-lo a tempo.

Aquilo era o pior, pensou Roland enquanto se detinha de novo para tentar perceber o sinal. Debilitava-se a cada momento que passava. A certeza de que estava morrendo ocultava a atração como um alarme que ressonasse em sua cabeça. Se pudesse percebê-lo com mais claridade...! Se o moço estivesse alargando esses dedos invisíveis para ele em lugar de outro... alguém que, ao parecer, não estava escutando. Roland não podia acreditar que um de sua espécie pudesse fazer caso omisso dos gritos desesperados de um menino que, possivelmente, morreria antes de que acabasse a noite.

Eric abriu os olhos e se encontrou preso à mesma mesa que Tamara tinha ocupado com antecedência. Ao contrário que ela, seguia completamente vestido. Sem dúvida, o canalha do Rogers duvidava da efetividade da droga e não queria arriscar-se a morrer. Não queria que Eric despertasse antes que o tivesse imobilizado por completo... como se aquelas correias pudessem freá-lo. As puxou e ficou atônito quando o esforço o deixou débil e inclusive enjoado.

" _Tirou-te sangue, Eric. Por isso está tão débil"._

A explicação chegou a sua mente pela Tamara, e com ela, uma dor persistente e completa desolação. Curt devia estar na habitação, por isso não tinha falado em voz alta.

" _O que o canalha fez a você?"_

" _Me... tirou pedaços de pele. Também tirou meu sangue. E matou a Daniel. Queria que acreditasse que foi você. E raptou ao Jamie, Eric. Não sei o que tem feito com ele..."_

Seus pensamentos cessaram bruscamente para ouvir que Curt se aproximava. Este se inclinou sobre o Eric.

— Por fim despertou? A droga não durou tanto como esperava mas, claro, ainda está em fase experimental.

—Acaba com minha paciência, Rogers.

—Mas agora mesmo não pode fazer grande coisa para evitá-lo, verdade? Também necessitarei amostras tuas, sabe? um pouco de medula óssea, de fluido cerebral. Depois, veremos quanta luz do sol pode suportar.

Eric sentiu o terror que experimentava Tamara enquanto Rogers descrevia seus planos em detalhe explícito. Também sentia que os efeitos do narcótico perdiam força.

—Curt, não pode fazer isso com ele. Pelo amor de Deus, se alguma vez sentiu algo por mim, pare.

Rogers se separou da mesa. Eric não podia olhar, mas sabia que a estava tocando. Sentiu o estremecimento de repulsa da Tamara e ouviu as gélidas palavras.

— Ainda não sabe? Nunca senti nada por ti... somente como objeto de estudo. Um meio vampiro Tammy. Isso é o que você é. Só equivale a objeto de análise científica. Sim, possivelmente valha para alguma coisa mais. Penso averiguá-lo antes que tenha terminado contigo.

Ela soluçou involuntariamente, e Eric lutou com as correias. O movimento fez que Rogers retornasse rapidamente.

—Mm... Segue muito vivo para meu gosto — disse, e moveu os instrumentos da bandeja. Um momento depois, Eric fez uma careta ao sentir a seringa de injeção que lhe cravavam no braço. Sentiu que a força vital o abandonava lentamente com cada pulso de sangue que emanava no recipiente. Aos poucos momentos, estava enjoado e muito fraco para flexionar os dedos. Estava perdendo a consciência. As pálpebras fecharam, e ouviu gemer vagamente a Tamara:

—Já basta, Curt. Meu Deus, está matando-o...

Tamara lutava contra suas ataduras, mas era inútil. Tinha as mãos atadas detrás da cadeira e os tornozelos, sujeitos às patas da cadeira. Todo seu corpo pulsava de dor devido às amostras que Curt tinha tirado de sua pele, e estava fraco pela falta de sangue. Viu como tirava mais ao Eric, e como este empalidecia e ficava sem forças. Por fim, Curt tirou a agulha, levantou as pálpebras do Eric e, iluminando-os com uma lanterna lápis, assentiu, satisfeito.

Surpreendeu-se quando Curt consultou seu relógio e começou a fechar as venezianas.

—Será mais seguro trabalhar com ele durante o dia, não, Tammy? —voltou-se para um armário, tirou uma garrafa nova e uma seringa e Tamara se estremeceu automaticamente—. Tranqüila — disse com suavidade—. Quero dormir um pouco. Sei que ele não vai a lugar nenhum, mas devo me assegurar de que você fique quietinha, verdade? —sujeitou seu braço e afundou a agulha com mais força da necessária em sua carne. Tamara ficou rígida, tentando resistir o enjôo que começava. Curt passou a mão pelos seios antes de se afastar. Tamara teria fechado sua blusa se tivesse podido mover os braços. O tato do Curt a fazia vomitar.

—Odeio você... por isso —conseguiu dizer, antes de sucumbir ao sonho. Deixou cair a cabeça para frente.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando voltou a levantá-la. As frestas das venezianas se viam cinzas, em lugar de negras, como antes, de modo que estava se aproximando o amanhecer.

Olhou ao Eric. Seguia convexo, tão pálido e imóvel como... Não, não completaria o pensamento. Eric estava bem. Tinha que estar. Tamara fez provisão de forças e saltou com a cadeira para chegar até ele.

—Eric, acorda. Temos que sair daqui —o que não reagisse o mais mínimo não a desalentou. Alcançou a mesa e se voltou para lhe dar as costas. inclinou-se para baixo e estirou as pernas para levantar a cadeira e, apalpando com os dedos, tocou os dele e os sujeitou.

— Sente meu toque? Acorda Eric. Solte-me. Vamos, sei que pode. Desperta o bastante para pulsar seu maldito botão oculto, assim pode despertar para afrouxar um simples nó. Nossas vidas dependem disso, Eric. Por favor —inspirou ao notar que ele flexionava os dedos—. Bem, é isso —moveu a mão para que o nó entrasse em contato com as gemas de seus dedos e seguiu falando enquanto ele o desfazia. Sabia que era um esforço terrível. Depois, notou que a correia caía de suas mãos.

Imediatamente, inclinou-se para soltá-los pés. Ergueu-se, voltou-se para o Eric e soltou as correias dos tornozelos, braços e testa. Inclinou-se e acariciou sua cabeça com a palma.

—Me diga o que tenho que fazer, Eric — queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia muito bem como, umas lágrimas ardentes escorregavam por seu rosto e caíam sobre o dele. Eric pestanejou e, por fim, manteve os olhos abertos.

—Vá — sussurrou— Deixe-Me... — suas pálpebras fecharam.

—Não faça isso comigo, Eric. Não me deixe.

Conteve o fôlego quando a lembrança surgiu como uma chama em sua mente. Não era Eric quem jazia na mesa, a não ser Tamara, uma Tamara muito pequena e assustada. Tinha os braços enfaixados e sabia que as ataduras não a ajudariam. Ia morrer, pressentia-o.

Até que o homem alto e moreno apareceu junto a sua cama. Conhecia seu rosto incluso então. Não sabia como se chamava, mas não importava. Era seu amigo... tinha-o visto outras vezes, até fingindo não reparar nele. Intuía que não queria ser visto e ela não queria espantá-lo. Estava acostumado a aproximar-se dela durante as noites. A fazia sentir-se segura, protegida. Sabia que a queria. Sentia-o, como qualquer um pode sentir o calor de uma chama que se aproxima da mão.

Alegrava-se tanto de vê-lo aparecer... Mas também a entristecia vê-lo chorar. Ele permaneceu junto à cama um longo tempo, acariciando seu cabelo e sentindo-se muito triste. Tamara queria falar com ele, mas estava muito débil e logo que podia abrir os olhos. Passado um tempo, ele fez algo. Se machucou. Tinha um corte no pulso e o aproximou dos lábios.

Ao princípio, Tamara acreditou que queria que beijasse sua ferida, como sua mãe fazia às vezes com ela. Mas assim que o sangue entrou em contato com sua língua, sentiu que algo a sacudia... como o choque que tinha sentido ao tocar o cabo desgastado do abajur. Só que aquilo não doía nem assustava e, de repente, soube que estava dando o remédio que a faria recuperar-se, e tomou.

Com cada sorvo, sentia-se mais forte. Tempo depois, ele se apartou e envolveu seu pulso com um lenço branco. Deixou-se cair na cadeira junto à cama, muito pálido. Tamara sabia que ficaria bem. E quando voltou a olhá-lo, soube como se chamava. Para falar a verdade, sabia tudo sobre ele. Incorporou-se na cama e escutou enquanto contava histórias e cantava canções de ninar. Era seu herói e o adorava. Partiu sua alma vê-lo partir.

Tamara se estremeceu e se secou as lágrimas.

— Me lembrei —disse—. Eric, me lembrei.

Sua única resposta foi um leve pestanejo. Com os lábios formou a palavra _"Fuja"._

—Sem ti, não —disse Tamara.

—Muito... fraco —lhe custava horrores pronunciar as palavras— Fuja.

—Jamais —sussurrou— Embora tenha que te carregar sobre minhas costas. Prefiro cortar as veias que te deixar aqui com... —interrompeu-se.

Eric se obrigou a abrir os olhos e a olhou.

—Não... Está muito... débil. Poderia perder... muito sangue —fazendo caso omisso dele, Tamara posou o olhar na bandeja e tomou um bisturi—. Não... —ele pronunciou a palavra com toda a força possível—. Poderia... morrer.

Tamara apertou os dentes e se fez um corte no antebraço. Depois, aproximou-lhe a ferida à boca. Muito fraco para opor-se, Eric não teve mais remedeio que chupar. O sangue fluía a ele devagar, mas ela não demorou para enjoar-se. Eric a apartou, resgatou a tira com que Rogers a tinha pacote e a fechou com força em torno de seu braço, por cima do corte.

Tamara ouviu vagamente que se abria a porta, justo antes de que a separassem do Eric. Curt a fez girar e lhe atirou um murro na têmpora que a fez cair de joelhos. Pestanejando, tentou ver o que estava passando. Eric se tinha levantado. Curt estava tirando uma seringa de injeção da prateleira, disposto a equilibrar-se sobre ele. Eric aguardava, alerta.

Tinha que ajudar ao Eric, pensou, aturdida. Não poderia lutar contra o novo narcótico do Curt, e se este ganhava, mataria-o. Os dois morreriam. E o que seria do Jamie?

Sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta, Tamara retrocedeu pelo chão para a porta que Curt tinha deixado aberta. Quando chegou a ela, agarrou-se a machaneta e ficou em pé. O enjôo a fez cambalear-se, mas com um impulso desesperado alcançou o arquivo, rezando para que estivesse aberto. Ouviu que algo caía ao chão no laboratório, ruído de vdrosi quebrados e de metal. Abriu a primeira gaveta, colocou a mão e, fechando-a em torno da culatra, tirou devagar a pistola. Cambaleando-se, retornou à porta. Curt estava de costas a ela. Erguia-se entre a Tamara e Eric, que tinha retrocedido até a parede do fundo. Ela empunhou a arma.

—Já basta, Curt. Solta a seringa ou... Curt! —este se equilibrou sobre o Eric com a seringa na mão. Tamara apertou o gatilho e, antes de dar-se conta, tinha disparado duas vezes.

Curt se estremeceu como uma marionete a que tivessem amarrado as cordas de improviso, caiu devagar ao chão e ficou imóvel. Eric se esparramou contra a parede como se o tivessem golpeado. Tamara viu o sangue que se estendia por seu peito e, depois, ele também caiu ao chão.

— Eric! — gritou, e soltou a arma— Meu Deus, Eric!

Roland se deteve diante de um edifício em ruínas. O sinal do menino tinha sido mais forte que nunca fazia só um segundo. De repente, apagou-se por completo. Teria morrido? Desesperado, entrou e sua visão noturna permitiu ver a pequena forma que jazia fracamente contra uma parede.

Ajoelhou-se junto a ele e, com um rápido movimento de dedos, cortou as cordas de bonecas e tornozelos. Retirou-lhe a atadura e lhe separou com suavidade a cinta dos lábios. Levantou-o em braços e saiu andando do edifício ao tempo que seus sentidos tentavam decifrar o problema.

O menino estava entrando no que os médicos modernos chamavam estado de shock, tinha a pressão sangüínea perigosamente baixa, a pele fria e úmida. Sangrava internamente de um pulmão, perfurado por uma costela rota. Tinha um traumatismo craniano... mas duvidava que fosse grave.

Sustentando ao pequeno com um braço, tirou-se a capa com o outro e envolveu rapidamente ao menino com ela. O calor era vital. E a rapidez. Correu com o menino ao hospital mais próximo. Enquanto atravessavam a noite, o menino abriu os olhos.

— Quem é? —disse com suavidade.

—Roland. Não se preocupe, ficará bem. — " _O amigo do Eric?"_ Roland franziu o cenho. —É Jamie, o amigo da Tamara, verdade? O menino assentiu e se tranqüilizou um pouco, depois, abriu os olhos de par em par.

— Está bem?

—Eric está com ela — respondeu Roland. Entraram na emergência e as enfermeiras não demoraram a rodeá-los. Alguém lhe tirou ao menino e o colocou sobre uma maca.

—Chama a minha mãe — disse Jamie com suavidade. Roland assentiu e procurou na memória o sobrenome do menino. Bryant, Tamara havia dito. Foi a recepção e pediu um telefone.

Enquanto aguardava, compreendeu que Tamara devia ser o vínculo perdido. Era a ela a quem o menino chamava inconscientemente. Tamara não o tinha ouvido. Nem sequer era um deles. Possivelmente, entretanto, estivesse destinada a sê-lo.

Capítulo 16

Tamara caiu de joelhos junto ao Eric e levantou sua cabeça. Pensava que estava morto. A angústia a tinha feito esquecer o enjôo e a debilidade, assim como o braço dolorido. Ficou atônita quando Eric falou com os dentes apertados.

—Não são as balas, Tamara. É... a hemorragia.

—A hemorragia —franziu o cenho. Recordou que Eric havia dito com que facilidade podia sangrar até morrer. O deitou, abriu sua camisa e ficou em pé com dificuldade. Enjoada, dirigiu-se à fileira de armários e abriu três portas antes de encontrar ataduras, gaze e esparadrapo. Com os braços cheios, retornou cambaleante. Torpemente, com uma mão, fechou duas pequenas feridas com gazes e as selou com ataduras.

Voltou a enjoar-se, mas Eric se incorporou e a segurou pelos ombros antes que caísse. A obrigou a sentar-se a seu lado, e enfaixou com cuidado a pequena ferida do seu antebraço para logo tirar a tira que tinha amarrado em torno do braço.

Ajudaram-se mutuamente a ficar em pé e saíram devagar do laboratório, desviando do corpo imóvel de Curt e subindo a escada. Quando saíram à luz pálida que antecedia o amanhecer, Roland apareceu no caminho da entrada e se aproximou deles.

—Suspeitava que pudessem me necessitar. Já vejo que estava equivocado — os olhou aos dois— E Rogers?

—Morto — disse Eric em tom lúgubre.

—Eu atirei —Tamara se obrigou a pronunciar as palavras—E a única coisa sinto é que já não poderá me dizer o que fez com... com o Jamie — quebrou sua voz, e sentiu a ardência das lágrimas nos olhos.

—Agora mesmo o estão atendendo. Eu mesmo o levei ao hospital.

Tamara levantou a cabeça depressa, e sentiu a pressão do braço do Eric em torno dela.

—Vai com ele, amor. De todas formas, necessita que dêem uns pontos no seu braço.

—Não penso te deixar até que esteja recuperado — olhou ao céu e franziu o cenho— Será melhor que nos apressemos ou os dois terão problemas.

Roland pôs uma mão no seu ombro.

—Prometo-te, menina, que Eric estará como novo quando anoitecer. Podemos chegar a casa em menos tempo do que demoraria se nos levasse de carro. Vamos, vá ver o menino.

Olhou ao Eric e este a abraçou. Seus lábios, embora pálidos e frescos, se juntaram aos dela e a deixaram com uma promessa.

—Vá, amor. Até esta noite.

Tamara assentiu e correu para o carro. Encontrou uma jaqueta no assento de atrás e a pôs para cobrir a blusa rasgada antes de partir. Não voltaria a pôr o pé naquela casa. Percebeu que Eric e Roland ficavam vendo como se afastava no carro antes de desaparecer.

Horas mais tarde, com o braço suturado e enfaixado, a cabeça limpa e as perguntas da polícia temporariamente respondidas, Tamara se ajoelhou em frente a chaminé do salão de Eric e jogou troncos as brasas. Ali se sentia segura, sabendo que ele estava perto.

Quando absorveu suficiente calor para tirar o frio do corpo, vagou para o som estéreo e deslizou um CD no reprodutor. A música do Mozart encheu toda a casa, e Tamara começou a percorrer as habitações, acendendo tudo os abajures. O dia começava a cair. A noite se aproximava e estava impaciente. Tomou seu tempo no primeiro andar, desfrutando de um banho aromático. Quando terminou, não resistiu o impulso que a fez subir ao dormitório para tirar o vestido que Eric tinha dado a ela com amor. O vestiu com cuidado, localizou uma escova e o passou pelos seus cabelos até ficarem brilhantes. Quando voltou a se sentar junto ao fogo, o sol roçava o horizonte, a ponto de afundar-se.

No quarto oculto depois da adega, Eric olhou para a camisa rasgada e ensangüentada e fez uma careta.

—Não teve tempo de te lavar antes do descanso, verdade, Eric? —o sorriso do Roland o irritou ainda mais.

— É divertido para você?

—Absolutamente. E esta manhã me encarreguei de preparar isso para quando saísse do caixão —Roland assinalou com a mão a muda de roupa limpa e a bacia de água que descansava junto ao fogo. O mau gênio do Eric se dissolveu.

—Só um verdadeiro amigo pensaria nestas necessidades corriqueiras.

—Algum dia pedirei que me devolva o favor. Eric se lavou depressa, sabendo que Tamara o estava esperando acima. Vestiu-se rapidamente e subiu as escadas para reunir-se com ela. Roland teve o tato de atrasar-se um pouco.

Tamara o esperava junto ao fogo, luzindo o vestido de festa. Levantou-se depressa ao ouvir que chegava, e o olhou com evidente preocupação.

—Eric, está...?

—Completamente recuperado, amor. Já disse que o sono é reparador, não? Espero que não tenha estado preocupada comigo.

—Estive preocupada com muitas coisas — reconheceu, mas relaxou em seus braços.

Eric a abraçou com força um longo momento, com os olhos fechados, desfrutando de sua proximidade, de sua fragrância e do contato de seu corpo. Depois, endireitou-se, tomou sua mão e examinou o braço ferido.

— Deram os pontos? —Ela assentiu, e Eric levantou o queixo para olhar seu rosto— E as demais feridas? Continuam doendo?

—Estou bem — respondeu com um sorriso.

—Aos meus olhos está muito mais que bem —disse Roland com sua voz potente quando se reuniu com eles no salão— Uma imagem arrebatadora como nenhuma outra. Tamara sorriu para Roland e baixou as pestanas.

— É que todos os homens do século dezoito são tão perfeitos com as adulações?

—Sou muito mais velho que isso, querida, assim que minhas adulações só podem ser genuínas — justo quando Eric sentia uma leve pontada de ciúmes, Roland prosseguiu— Já vejo que os dois têm assuntos importantes que tratar, e eu tenho um encontro, assim que me porei em caminho.

—Sei sobre seu encontro — disse Tamara. Eric a olhou enquanto ela saía de seus braços, aproximava-se do Roland e o segurava pelo braço.

— O que é isso? —Eric manteve o tom jovial— Estiveram compartilhando secretos?

—Nenhum que eu saiba, Eric — Roland olhou a Tamara enquanto esta o conduzia ao sofá e o obrigava a sentar-se— Você também sabe ler a minha mente, pequena?

—Não, mas hoje falei com a mãe do Jamie —Roland assentiu como se compreendesse. Eric, entretanto, não entendia nada. Tamara retornou a seu lado, arrastou-o ao sofá e se sentou junto a ele— Ontem à noite, Roland salvou a vida do Jamie. Curt o tinha seqüestrado porque é como eu, um dos Escolhidos. Por isso sempre estivemos tão unidos Jamie e eu. Estive-me voltando louca me perguntando o que podia fazer para pôr ao Jamie em segurança... para que um lunático como Daniel não decidisse assassinar a sua mãe e adotá-lo. Isso é o que fez Daniel, sabe? As mortes de meus pais não foram acidentais.

Eric assentiu. Levava tempo suspeitando-o. Tamara olhou ao Roland.

—Kathy diz que propôs que morasse em um de seus imóveis franceses. Que necessita uma governanta em tempo integral e que você gostaria que fosse ela. Diz que ofereceu mais dinheiro do que podia rechaçar —Tamara moveu a cabeça— O teria feito de graça quando devolveu Jamie são e salvo.

—Não estava são e salvo quando o vi da última vez —comentou Roland—. Que tal se encontra agora?

—ficará bem.

Eric franziu o cenho.

—Não acompanho. Se o menino for um Eleito, onde estava seu protetor quando se encontrava em apuros? — Roland lançou ao Eric um olhar significativo.

—Eu me perguntei o mesmo, até que compreendi a verdade. O menino tem a sorte de ter um guardião como Tamara.

— O que diz?

Tamara não parecia perceber a tensão entre ambos. Tomou a mão do Roland e a apertou.

—Obrigado, Roland. Jamie significa muito para mim. Irá se assegurar de que viagem logo, não é? Antes que alguém relacione Jamie com Curt e comece a farejar.

—Tem minha palavra, jovenzinha. E, agora, será melhor que vá antes que meu melhor amigo se converta em meu assassino — piscou um olho para Eric— Nem pense em se opor ao destino, Eric. Acredito que o destino determinou faz muito tempo — os deixou sem acrescentar nada mais.

Tamara ficou em pé de forma brusca e se aproximou do fogo.

—Nós também teremos que partir em seguida, Eric. Quando encontrarem o corpo do Curt, suspeitarão de mim porque vivia na casa e não informei da sua morte. De ti também, porque rompeu a janela. Deveríamos partir — se deteve diante das chamas e se voltou para ele— Mas antes há algo mais, e acredito que você sabe tão bem como eu.

Eric ficou em pé, aproximou-se dela e olhou seu rosto. Era mais formosa, mais apreciada por ele que o diamante mais perfeito. Amava-a além de toda lógica. Mais que tudo, desejava estar com ela sempre. Tragou saliva.

—É uma existência de solidão infinita. Tamara. Uma noite eterna. Um mundo sem sol.

— Como poderia ser solitária se estivermos juntos? — segurou as lapelas com os punhos— Se devo escolher entre você e o sol, Eric, escolho você sem duvidar. Não sente o mesmo por mim?

—Sabe que sim, Tamara. Mas a imortalidade não é um dom, a não ser uma maldição. Viverá vendo como todos seus seres queridos se convertem em pó...

—Todos meus seres queridos morreram, exceto dois. Você e Jamie. E embora o adore, ele não forma parte de minha vida — pestanejou ao sentir que lhe umedeciam os olhos—. Por favor, se me negar isso, estarei realmente sozinha. O que terá que fazer, Eric?

As lágrimas da Tamara o comoviam.

—Necessita tempo para pensá-lo

— O que tive durante os últimos vinte anos a não ser tempo? —Disse com voz trêmula— estive vagando sem rumo por um mundo ao que não pertencia. Não estava destinada a estar aqui, Eric, a não ser a estar contigo. A ser como você. Roland sabe. ouviu o que disse, a decisão não é nossa. Meu destino... — colocou uma mão trêmula na bochecha, com as lágrimas escorregando pelo seus dedos —... está aqui mesmo, diante de mim.

O resplendor do fogo fazia que o vestido de raso parecesse uma suave chama verde. O cabelo da Tamara brilhava, inclusive sua pele. Ouviu-a pigarrear e soube que estava fazendo um esforço por seguir falando.

—Já sei... Tem que beber de mim —sussurrou— Mas isso não é mais que uma das partes, não? Que bebes de mim?

Eric não pôde evitar cravar o olhar no pescoço nu da Tamara.

— E...e você de mim —disse Eric. Nada mais pronunciar as palavras, o desejo de sangue vibrou em suas veias, palpitando nas têmporas e na virilha.

Tamara ficou nas pontas dos pés, rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e ofereceu os lábios entreabertos. Eric a agradou, e seu desejo por ela cresceu. Tamara abriu a camisa com dedos hábeis e estendeu as mãos sobre seu peito depois rodeou-o para poder beijá-lo.

—Toda minha vida —sussurrou, deslizando os lábios por sua pele, com o fôlego ardente e úmido—.Toda minha vida esteve caminhando para este momento... para ti. Não me negue isso, Eric. Já sou mais parte de ti que deste mundo.

—Tamara —gemeu. Ela levantou a cabeça e ele voltou a tocar seus lábios, alimentando-se da doçura de sua boca. Levantou suas saias e deslizou as mãos pelas coxas e glúteos nus—. Céus, quanto te desejo. É uma fogueira em meu coração, cada vez mais intensa. Temo que nunca se apague. É uma sede insaciável em minha alma.

Ela deslizou a mão para abrir suas calças. Em poucos segundos, o tinha liberado e acariciou o membro com mãos reverentes.

—Eu gostaria de desfrutar da eternidade para saciar sua sede insaciável, Eric. Diga-me que me dará isso.

O calor que ela despertava nele o abrasava. Eric pôs as mãos nas coxas e a levantou. Tamara entrelaçou os tornozelos nas costas, segurou em seus ombros e fechou os olhos enquanto ele se afundava nela. Investiu com tanta força que a fez proferir um pequeno grito. Mas isso não bastaria. Aquela vez, não.

Cavalgou sobre ele, sem se deixar afastar por suas investidas, e ele se agarrou a ela, segurando seu suave traseiro. Tamara inclinou a cabeça para trás, arqueando a pele de cetim pálido para ele, deixando a garganta a apenas milímetros de seus lábios. Beijou-a ali, incapaz de fazer outra coisa. A jugular palpitava justo embaixo da pele. Lambeu-a ali, e enquanto tomava sua pele entre os dentes, ela gemeu com suavidade. Quando a mordeu, Tamara se estremeceu e o apertou com mais força.

—Me faça tua, Eric. Me faça tua para sempre, por favor.

Eric gemeu em sinal de rendição. A espera produziu uma nova onda de desejo e tentou afundar-se ainda mais nela, uma e outra vez.

Tamara arqueou as costas, presa a um êxtase inexprimível. As investidas de Eric marcavam o fluxo da essência de Tamara dentro de seu corpo. Sentir que lambia seu pescoço produzia formigamentos.

Tamara começou a debilitar-se. Estava evaporando como a névoa sob o sol, até que já não existia nada fora daquela sensação, daquele êxtase.

Só vagamente reparou no momento em que Eric levantava a mão e, sem afastar sua boca do pescoço dela, aproximou o rosto da Tamara a sua própria garganta. Se apropriou dela uma desconhecida ansiedade até então e mordeu o pescoço do Eric para beber.

Estavam unidos, ele se movia dentro dela e com suas mãos sujeitava os quadris e a cabeça. O clímax iminente era como uma locomotiva fumegante que estava a ponto de invadi-los. Tamara gemeu e depois gritou junto à garganta de Eric. Este se estremeceu com violência, gemendo e caindo de joelhos, ainda sujeitando-a.

Permaneceram abraçados enquanto as ondas de sensações remetiam e os deixavam mornos e saciados. Tamara sabia que tinham intercambiado gota por gota. Estavam saciados... e eram um.

Com cuidado, Eric estendeu as pernas e se tombou, mantendo-a sobre ele, sustentando-a como se fora um pouco prezado. Tamara se relaxou, presa a umas sensações muito estranhas. Sentia formigamentos na pele, como se estivesse experimentando pequenas descargas elétricas nas terminações nervosas. A cabeça dava voltas pelas múltiplas percepções sensoriais. Tudo parecia mais intenso. A luz do fogo, a essência da madeira enquanto se queimava...

—Eric, me sinto estranha... Como se estivesse mais viva que nunca e, ao mesmo tempo... sonolenta —abriu os olhos. Até sua voz soava distinta.

Ele riu com suavidade, acariciando seu cabelo. Tamara podia sentir cada linha de sua palma ao passar pelas mechas.

—Obrigado por me convencer, meu amor. Não poderia ter seguido em frente sem você, sabe?

— já acabou? —Tamara lutava por permanecer acordada.

—Quase. Agora deve dormir. Esperei dois séculos para te encontrar, Tamara. Só a ti. Agora compreendo. Posso esperar uma noite mais, um dia mais. Quando despertar, estará feito.

Tamara enterrou a cabeça no seio do Eric.

— Me diga...

—Será mais forte que dez humanos — com as mãos acariciava seu cabelo, as costas, e sua voz hipnótica a transportava como um tapete mágico— Será mais forte à medida que envelheça, e esse será o único indício que o tempo está passando, que notará. Se aguçarão os sentidos, mais que agora. E terá habilidades psíquicas. A ensinarei como controlar, como utilizar. Ensinarei tantas coisas. Minha Tamara... Viverá para sempre.

—Contigo — murmurou, virtualmente incapaz de mover os lábios.

—Comigo. Sempre comigo, amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordações ao Anoitecer**

 **Série Asas da noite – 02**

* * *

É porque não sou suficientemente boa para ele. Ou nisso ele acredita. Não é que não me deseje, porque os dois sabemos que ele me deseja. E por que não? Os homens mortais caem como estúpidos a meus pés, suplicando umas migalhas de atenção. Os imortais também, pelo menos os poucos que conheci. Mas então, por que o único homem ao qual desejo me rechaça? Por que finge indiferença quando vejo desejo em seus olhos? E por que me pede que me mantenha afastada dele, que deixe de distrai-lo com minhas visitas? Tampouco pode dizer-se que o esteja incomodando muito freqüentemente. Uma vez a cada cinqüenta anos mais ou menos, quando minhas fantasias já não são suficientes, quando meu desejo é muito forte para resisti-lo.

Embora essas visitas sirvam para mitigar um pouco minha inquietação, ele continua reafirmando-se em sua posição e me suplica que me afaste. Se pudesse, me afastaria para sempre.

Como fez meu pai.

Sei, não sou o que a maioria dos homens espera de uma mulher. Não tenho papas na língua, sou forte e há muito poucas coisas que temo neste mundo, e suspeito que também no outro. Mas não são minhas peculiaridades que fazem com que não me queiram os homem. Não, isso não pode ser, já que meu pai me rechaçou antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de demonstrar qualquer uma de minhas estranhas tendências. Rechaçou-me, simplesmente, porque era sua primogênita.

Um grande faraó egípcio, um bom rei do Nilo, esperava que os deuses o abençoassem dando-lhe um primogênito varão. Quando, em troca, nasci eu, considerou isso como um castigo por todos os seus pecados. Permitiram-me permanecer com minha mãe até os cinco anos. Teria sido mais misericordioso deixar que me devorassem os chacais. Mas não. Aos cinco anos me enviaram para viver entre as sacerdotisas do templo do Isis. Meus irmãos, quando chegaram, foram tratados como _eu_ deveria ter sido tratada. Foram recebidos como príncipes. Seus nascimentos se celebraram durante meses e meses. Mas eu, a única dos irmãos que tinha sido destinada à imortalidade, fui ignorada.

Jurei então que jamais voltaria a me importar com os problemas de um homem, mas tenho descoberto que agora me importo. E não é que tenham que ver com isso meus sentimentos. Sou muito sábia para cair presa de tão estúpido romantismo. Não, não são romances o que quero. Só quero _ele_. Meu desejo por ele é algo tangível, como sei que também é o dele por mim. O que me incomoda é que ele o negue, que me olhe como se fora indigna dele.

Entretanto, desta vez conseguirei. Demonstrarei que sou a mais valente, a mais forte, a pessoa mais engenhosa que ele jamais conheceu.

Recolhi certa informação. Faz algum tempo, Roland teve um problema sério com outros dois imortais, ao voltar para os Estados Unidos. Os detalhes agora não nos importam. A questão é que, agora mesmo, o ser mais prezado por Roland é um menino chamado Jamison Bryant. É um dos escolhidos, quero dizer, um desses estranhos humanos que compartilham a mesma ascendência e o mesmo sangue que nós, os imortais. Um mortal que pode ser transformado. Jamison mantém uma relação especial com Roland. E admito que o invejo. Mas o menino corre um grave perigo, e também poderia corrê-lo Roland. E eu vou buscá-los não só para adverti-los, como também para protegê-los no caso de ser necessário.

Por favor, não interpretem mal meus motivos. Não corro a seu lado movida por nenhum rimbombante compromisso sentimental. Já deixei muito claro que meus sentimentos por Roland são de natureza física. E me dói ser desprezada. De modo que seria uma estupidez expor-se a sofrer mais. Não, eu isto faço unicamente para demonstrar meu valor. Roland compreenderá de uma vez por todas que Rhiannon não é uma simples mulher que possa ser ignorada como se fosse um móvel. Eu mereço seu afeto, da mesma forma que merecia o de meu pai. São eles os que se equivocam ao me desprezar.

Eles são os únicos equivocados.

Embora...

Há ocasiões em que eu começo a duvidar. Às vezes, quando recordo meu pai me amaldiçoando pelos corredores de palácio, pergunto-me se teria razão. Serei sua maldição? Não serei nada além de uma mão dos deuses utilizada para castigar um rei pecador? Afinal, como poderia estar meu pai enganado? Era um faraó! Só estava um degrau abaixo dos deuses.

E poderia ter razão Roland ao evitar meu contato? Talvez ele esteja vendo algo que eu não vejo… Talvez saiba que não sou digna de...

Não!

Eu sou Rhiannon, nascida Rhianikki, princesa do Egito e primogênita do faraó. Sou imortal, uma deusa entre os humanos, invejada pelas mulheres e adorada pelos homens. Poderia matá-los com a mesma facilidade com que dou boa noite.

Claro que poderia!

Sou digna dele... e pretendo demonstrá-lo.

Meu nome é Rhiannon. E esta é minha história.

 **Capítulo 1**

Movia-se como uma sombra por aqueles becos estreitos. Odiava estar ali, caminhando entre eles. Alguns passavam tão perto dele que podia tocá-los. Sentia o calor de seus corpos, via o vapor de suas respirações no frio ar da noite. Percebia a pressão da sangue palpitando em suas veias e ouvia os rápidos e saudáveis batimentos do coração de seus corações. Sentia-se como um lobo caminhando sigilosamente entre cordeiros. Com sua força sobrenatural poderia matá-los a todos sem grande esforço. E assustava-se de saber que era capaz de algo assim.

Por um instante, nublaram sua visão turvas imagens de um longínquo passado. Um ambiente pesado e carregado de pó, o aroma de sangue e suor. Homens cansados como as folhas do outono sobre a úmida terra. Os cascos dos cavalos troando enquanto seus cavaleiros voavam em qualquer direção. Um homem, um menino na realidade, continuava respirando. O humilde escudeiro, com uma armadura maior que ele, permanecia sentado no meio daquela destruição. Seu cavalo chutava o chão e relinchava pedindo mais. Mas a única resposta era o silêncio. Um silêncio mortal.

Roland ainda podia ver o sangue que cobria sua espada e as lágrimas que deslizavam lentamente por seu rosto. Quando a fúria cega começou a desvanecer-se, deixou cair a espada. Com o estômago revolto, tirou o casco e a touca e os deixou cair ao chão. Olhou horrorizado aquela matança.

O menino não parecia alegrar-se de sua façanha. Não, e nem sequer se alegrou depois, quando foi nomeado cavaleiro pelo rei Luis VII, em agradecimento a seu heroísmo e seu valor. Não sentia nada, salvo a vergonha e a depressão provocadas pelo descobrimento de uma nova faceta de si mesmo.

Porque tinha matado.

Roland desprezou esses pensamentos. Aquele não era momento para arrependimentos nem lembranças. Recordou-se a si mesmo que, apesar de compará-los com cordeiros, alguns humanos eram capazes do engano e da traição. As experiências do passado tinham-lhe ensinado. E se era certo esse relatório que tinha recebido dos Estados Unidos, um desses humanos, um dos mais traiçoeiros, poderia estar a poucos metros dele.

Seu plano era singelo. Deslizaria por aquelas velhas ruas medievais de L'Ombre e se meteria em um botequim a que chamavam Requin. Ali escutaria e observaria com atenção. Escrutinaria as mentes dos humanos e encontraria o intruso, se realmente havia algum intruso para encontrar. Depois o enfrentaria.

O vento da noite se fez mais forte, arrastando com ele a fragrância das últimas rosas, da erva fresca e da fumaça e os vapores do álcool que saíam pela porta do botequim do qual naquele momento se aproximava. Deteve-se frente à porta aberta e o aroma se intensificou. Um punhado de turistas ébrios saiu cambaleante de seu interior. Roland retrocedeu, evitando assim que o olhassem, mas era uma precaução desnecessária. Nenhum deles lhe emprestava a menor atenção.

Roland encolheu os ombros. Ele não temia os humanos, e tampouco a muitos imortais. Mais que os humanos, o que devia temer era um encontro não desejado. Além disso, parecia-lhe sensato evitar qualquer contato. No momento que os humanos descobrissem que a existência dos vampiros não era unicamente parte da lenda e o folclore, o dano seria irreversível. Já não haveria paz. De modo que era melhor permanecer distante, continuar formando parte do mito daqueles irremediavelmente curiosos mortais.

Quando a porta voltou a abrir-se, Roland deslizou rapidamente no interior do botequim. Virou para o lado e dedicou alguns segundos a examiná-la. Havia mesas baixas e redondas distribuídas sem nenhuma ordem. A gente formava redemoinhos ao redor das mesas, de pé ou sentada, e falava sobre algo. O ar, carregado de fumaça, provocava-lhe ardência nos olhos e um ardor insuportável no nariz. O gorgolejo do álcool ao cair nos copos e o tinido dos gelos contra o cristal salpicavam de vez em quando o murmúrio das vozes.

E de repente, elevou-se uma risada feminina por cima de todas as demais. Uma risada meio rouca e sem reservas levantou-se por cima da fumaça que o rodeava para lhe acariciar os ouvidos. Roland desviou o olhar para a fonte daquele som, mas só viu um grupo de homens perto da barra. Imaginou imediatamente que ela era o centro daquele grupo.

Tentar abrir caminho entre seus admiradores era impensável. Roland não queria chamar a atenção. E, tampouco queria reiniciar sua relação com ela, retomar aquela lenta tortura. Ignorou o aborrecimento que lhe provocava pensar que qualquer daqueles humanos podia estar suficientemente perto dela para tocá-la. Não queria ser testemunha daquilo, ou das carícias que lhe fazim qualquer mortal bêbado.

Podia inteirar-se de muitas coisas escutando, e assim o fez. Sintonizou sua mente e seus ouvidos e se perguntou como faria para atraí-la naquele momento. Se por acaso queria alguma confirmação, em poucos segundos, deixou de ter dúvidas sobre a identidade da proprietária daquela risada.

—Quer outra, Rhiannon?

—Oui, cherié. E que tal um pouco de rock and roll?

Um coro de súplicas seguiu a figura esbelta e morena que se distanciava do grupo. Rhiannon sacudiu a cabeça. Movia-se com tal graça que parecia flutuar. O veludo negro de seu vestido balançando-se sobre seus pés intensificava aquela sensação. Roland não entendia como podia mover as pernas, tendo em conta que a saia grudava nela dos tornozelos até a parte superior de suas coxas. Para o que aquele objeto ocultava. Rhiannon poderia estar nua. O veludo parecia haver-se fundido com sua pele, pegava nos quadris, acariciava sua cintura e tomava seus seios com mãos possessivas. Os braços, compridos e magros, estavam nus, salvo pelos braceletes que os adornavam. As unhas eram largas e pintadas de cor vermelha sangue.

Roland continuou elevando o olhar enquanto Rhiannon cruzava o local, aparentemente alheia à sua presença. O decote daquele ridículo vestido consistia em duas tiras de veludo que formavam uma espécie de corda ao redor de seu pescoço. Entre ambos, resplandecia uma pele cremosa de uma suavidade quase etérea.

O olhar ardiloso do Roland não perdia um só detalhe, apreciando da suave curva de seus seios até a delicada linha que anunciava o decote. Ao redor do pescoço, Rhiannon levava um pendente de ônix com a forma da lua crescente. A lua descansava sobre a superfície de seu peito, no ponto mais baixo, quase acariciando a parte superior de seus seios.

O pescoço, de acetinada textura, estava parcialmente oculto por seu cabelo. Um cabelo tão negro e liso como o veludo do vestido, mas mais brilhante que o tecido. Rhiannon o tinha jogado a um lado, de maneira que ocultava uma parte de seu pescoço.

Na orelha direita levava um brinco de diamantes e ônix tão comprido que quase lhe acariciava o ombro. Devido à sua abundante cabeleira, Roland não podia dizer se usava outro brinco na outra orelha.

Rhiannon se deteve, inclinou-se para o homem do piano, sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido e posou a mão em seu ombro. Roland se esticou enquanto a besta que habitava em seu interior voltava a despertar como não o tinha feito desde há séculos. O pianista assentiu e tocou um novo acorde. Rhiannon voltou-se para a clientela e apoiou um braço no piano. E assim que cantou a primeira nota, fez-se um completo silêncio. Sua voz, uma voz profunda e suave como o mel, envolvia tudo.

Rhiannon cantava como se lhe estivesse rompendo o coração em cada nota, mas a voz nunca tremia nem perdia intensidade.

Tinha os mortais na palma da mão e estava desfrutando da cada segundo, pensou Roland em silêncio. E ele deveria dar meia volta e deixar que desse ela o espetáculo dessa maneira absurda. Mas enquanto cantava daquela forma tão sentida, Rhiannon olhou para ele. Apanhou seu olhar e se negou a soltá-la. Apesar de si mesmo, Roland percebia a pura beleza de sua voz. E embora não tivesse intenção de fazê-lo, deixou que seus olhos se deleitassem em cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Um oval perfeito e sem mácula que parecia ter sido esculpido por um artista. Um queixo pequeno e quase bicudo, uma mandíbula bem definida. Maçãs do rosto marcados e covinhas nas bochechas. Olhos amendoados e desenhados com o khol, que acentuava seu formato exótico. Suas pestanas eram tão escuras como as íris que rodeavam.

Quase contra sua vontade, Roland fixou o olhar naqueles lábios cheios que foram pronunciando cada uma das palavras da canção. Durante quantos anos tinha desejado aqueles lábios?

Não. A fruta daqueles lábios lhe estava proibida. Elevou o olhar de novo para seus olhos. Rhiannon continuava olhando-o como se a canção estivesse destinada apenas a seus ouvidos. Pouco a pouco, Roland foi dando-se conta de que estava despertando a curiosidade da clientela. Voltavam a cabeça para ver quem tinha conseguido captar a atenção da sempre evasiva Rhiannon. Roland tinha baixado a guarda de seu feitiço, da mesma maneira que qualquer daqueles estúpidos humanos e, em conseqüência, tinha esquecido o risco que para ele representava ser visto. Que Rhiannon fosse imprudente se quisesse, mas ele não ia arriscar-se. Porque havia muitas probabilidades de encontrar problemas se continuasse ali. A presença de Rhiannon sempre fazia surgir seus instintos mais básicos. E tinha a certeza de que ela o fazia deliberadamente. Embora estivesse a par do que ocorria, era provável que também Rhiannon mudasse de opinião.

Posou a mão no trinco da porta do botequim sem afastar o olhar do Rhiannon e a empurrou. Obrigou-se a sair no ar frio daquela noite outonal enquanto Rhiannon mantinha a nota final durante tanto tempo que para qualquer um deveria ter sido óbvio que não se tratava de uma mulher normal. Uns segundos depois, escutou-se um aplauso ensurdecedor.

Rhiannon sentia a ardência da bofetada emocional que acabava de receber. Seu aborrecimento crescia a toda velocidade, mas não o suficiente para evitar a dor que o acompanhava. Assim Roland era capaz de olhá-la tão meticulosamente e partir depois, não? Era capaz de ignorar o vestido que tinha escolhido com a única intenção de atrai-lo. Podia fingir que não tinha percebido a emoção com que impregnava cada nota, era capaz de fingir inclusive que não se fixou na canção que tinha escolhido. Muito bem, nesse caso, teria que tomar medidas mais drásticas para chamar sua atenção.

Separou-se do piano e disse a seus acompanhantes que lhe doía a cabeça e que ia embora. O pianista, Fraçois, inclinou a cabeça para a porta e Rhiannon saiu, detendo-se só para agarrar pelo braço o cliente mais bêbado do local e levá-lo com ela.

Apareceu na escuridão da rua e viu a silhueta de Roland afastando-se. Não o chamou. Não queria lhe suplicar um pouco tão simples como uma saudação depois de décadas de separação. Tinha uma idéia melhor.

Voltou-se de novo para o bêbado, olhou-o e o fez apoiar-se contra a parede do edifício.

Estudou-o durante uns segundos. Não era mau. Era sardento e ruivo, mas tinha um rosto bonito.

Agarrou-o pelo queixo e cravou o olhar naqueles olhos verdes nublados pelo álcool. Concentrou todas suas energias mentais em reclamá-lo e ganhar sua posterior colaboração. Quando baixou a cabeça para sua garganta, o homem estava disposto a lhe dar tudo o que tinha se o tivesse pedido. Rhiannon não percebia maldade alguma nele. De fato, parecia um bom homem, exceto por sua afeição ao álcool. Mas ela achava que todo mundo tinha direito a permitir-se algum vício. De fato, ela estava a ponto de ceder ao dela.

Entreabriu os lábios e pousou a boca bem no lugar em que a jugular palpitava embaixo da pele. Não queria fazer-lhe dano. Só queria chatear Roland. Sua voluntariosa vítima gemeu brandamente e deixou cair a cabeça para um lado. Rhiannon esteve quase a engasgar-se por culpa da risada. Alegrava-se de que pelo menos um deles encontrasse prazer no que lhe estava fazendo. Para ela, aquele ato tinha perdido o atrativo há séculos.

—Maldita seja, Rhianikki, solte-o!

Roland posou a mão em seu ombro e puxou-a bruscamente para separá-la da garganta do bêbado. O homem caiu ao chão quase inconsciente, embora não pela perda de sangue, mas sim pelo prazer que Rhiannon lhe tinha proporcionado.

—Poderia tê-lo matado — sussurrou Roland com dureza.

Rhianikki se permitiu elevar ligeiramente as comissuras dos lábios.

—Sempre disposto a pensar o pior de mim, não é verdade, benzinho? E agora me chamo Rhiannon. Rhianikki soa muito ... — fez um gesto com a mão—... egípcio.

Dirigiu ao homem que estava no chão um olhar fugaz.

—Já está bem, Paul. Já pode partir.

Liberou-o mentalmente e Paul se levantou vacilante. Olhou-os desconcertado.

—O que houve?

—Você bebeu muito Chablis, _mon cher_. Agora vamos, siga seu caminho.

Sem deixar de franzir o cenho, Paul retornou cambaleante ao botequim. Rhiannon voltou-se então para Roland.

—Vê ?

—O que está fazendo aqui?

—Nem sequer uma saudação? Não vai dizer que se alegra de ver que continuo respirando? Nada? Tornou-se muito mal educado, Roland.

—O que está fazendo aqui? —manteve um tom de voz impassível enquanto repetia a pergunta.

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros.

—Se por acaso quer sabê-lo, ouvi falar de certo agente da DIP, bastante desagradável, por certo, que o seguiu até aqui. Dizem que está já no povo. Estava preocupada com você, Roland. Vim te avisar.

Roland olhou para o chão e sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

—Assim, sabendo que há um agente da Divisão de Investigações Paranormais no povo, faz alarde de sua presença da forma mais notória.

—Que melhor maneira de despistá-lo? Já sabe como são afeiçoados à busca de vampiros.

—Poderiam tê-la matado, Rhiannon.

—Assim você se teria livrado de mim.

—Isso não tem nenhuma graça.

—Pois tem uma estranha maneira de demonstrá-lo.

Roland lhe passou a mão pelo ombro. Rhiannon deslizou a mão por sua cintura e começaram a caminhar para o castelo de Roland.

—Procure ter mais cuidado —começou a dizer nesse tom paternal e absolutamente irritante—. Não sabe do que é capaz a DIP. Inventaram um sedativo que nos deixa completamente indefesos.

—Sei. E sei que você se salvou por pouco em Connecticut, quando estiveram quase levando Eric e Tamara.

Roland arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão de estranheza.

—E como o soube?

—Segui-lhe o rastro, querido —sorriu—E durante anos, também estive seguindo a pista desse cientista, St. Claire. Reteve-me durante um tempo em seu laboratório, sabe?

Roland deu um coice, agarrou-a com força nos ombros e a fez voltar-se para ele.

—Meu Deus, não tinha nem idéia. Quando... como? —interrompeu-se e sacudiu a cabeça—. Fez-lhe mal?

Rhiannon sentiu um agradável calor em seu interior.

—Um dano terrível —confessou com um suspiro—. Mas não durou muito tempo. Tive que rasgar o pescoço de seu companheiro quando escapei.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

—Deveria ter me chamado. Eu teria ido...

—OH, não diga tolices, Roland. Nenhum humano pode pegar Rhianikki, a princesa do Nilo, filha do faraó, vampiresa imortal desde tempos imemoriais...

As gargalhadas do Roland foram completamente involuntárias, Rhiannon sabia, e se embebeu na beleza de seu sorriso, desejando poder provocar aquela risada mais freqüentemente. Às vezes, via algo escuro no olhar do Roland. Segredos que o atormentavam e que nunca tinha compartilhado.

Quando a risada cessou, Roland se voltou e começou a caminhar de novo.

—Conte-me como você soube que há um agente da DIP em L'Ombre.

—Desde que St. Claire me apanhou, estive por dentro da organização. Tenho espiões lá dentro que me mantêm informada.

—Então se tornou mais sensata do que pensava. Sabia, é obvio, que St. Claire está morto, não?

—Sim, mas não está seu protegido, Curtis Rogers.

Roland parou de novo.

—Isso é impossível. Tamara atirou nele quando estava tentando matar Eric.

—Sim, atirou. E o deixou, pensando que estava morto. Mas não estava. Encontraram-no pouco tempo depois e sobreviveu. É ele o que veio a França para te buscar, Roland. Quer vingar-se.

—De mim?

—De você, de Eric, de Tamara e do menino, eu acho.

Rhiannon viu-o empalidecer. Ela já sabia o tanto que apreciava aquele menino ao qual tinha resgatado dois anos atrás. Esse menino era um dos Escolhidos, um humano com um vínculo secreto com os imortais. A DIP sabia e tinha tentado utilizá-lo como isca para apanhá-los. Sem dúvida alguma, não vacilariam em fazê-lo outra vez. Sim, Rhiannon sabia, mas ver a reação de Roland frente àquela ameaça logo que sussurrada para o menino, fê-la recordar a intensidade de seu afeto. Sentiu o torvelinho que tinha causado em seu interior e posou a mão em seu braço para tranqüilizá-lo.

—Jamey —sussurrou Roland—. Esse canalha já o apanhou em uma ocasião. Esteve a ponto de matá-lo.

—Agora já sabe por que vim.

Roland arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão interrogativa e Rhiannon acrescentou:

—Para lhe oferecer minha ajuda e para proteger o menino.

—Um gesto muito nobre de sua parte, mas desnecessário. Eu posso proteger Jamey. E não quero que você corra riscos. Seria muito melhor que fosse embora da França de uma vez por todas.

—Para sua paz mental, quer dizer?

Procurou seu rosto e soube, quando o viu baixar o olhar, que tinha tocado no ponto certo.

—Então não lhe sou tão indiferente como finge?

—Quando fui indiferente a ti, oh, deusa entre as mulheres?

Rhiannon quase sorriu.

—Bom, sua paz mental não é meu assunto. De fato, encontro certo gosto em lhe fazer perder o equilíbrio. E penso ficar, queira você ou não. Se não quiser me ajudar a vigiar o menino, procurarei a esse Rogers e o deixarei seco. Isso resolverá o problema.

—Rhiannon, certamente você está consciente que assassinar um agente da DIP só serviria para nos causar mais problemas —tomou ar nervoso— Matar de nada adianta.

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros e o olhou através de suas largas pestanas. Como gostava de provocá-lo!

—Nunca saberão que fomos nós. Vou esmagá-lo e o darei a meu gato —Roland fez uma careta e sacudiu a cabeça—. Possivelmente antes vou torturá-lo. O que parece? Posso lhe cravar estacas de bambu debaixo das unhas. Está acostumado a ser muito efetivo. Poderíamos saber dos segredos da DIP e...

—Pelo amor de Deus! —gritou, agarrando-a pelos ombros com força, mas sua expressão horrorizada desapareceu assim que Rhiannon estalou em gargalhadas.

Roland suspirou, sacudiu a cabeça e afastou os braços de seus ombros. Mas antes que tivesse retirado as mãos, Rhiannon o agarrou.

—Não, Roland, não.

Roland ficou completamente quieto. De seu rosto desapareceu toda expressão enquanto ela deslizava as mãos por sua cintura, atraía-o para si e apoiava a cabeça em seus sólidos ombros. Com um suspiro de relutante conformidade, Roland a reteve contra ele.

Rhiannon fechou os olhos e se permitiu o prazer de senti-lo.

—Senti sua falta, Roland —sussurrou. Ergueu o rosto ligeiramente para ele e acariciou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios—.E você também sentiu minha falta, embora não queira admiti-lo.

Sentiu-o estremecer.

—Admito-o, senti sua falta.

—E me deseja — continuou Rhiannon, elevando a cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto falava —, como jamais desejou outra mulher. Como jamais desejará. Desaprova tudo o que sou e tudo o que faço, mas me deseja, Roland. Sinto-o inclusive agora, neste simples abraço.

— A sutileza nunca foi seu forte, Rhiannon — tomou-a nos braços para afastá-la e continuou caminhando sem tocá-la.

— Nega-o?

Roland sorriu lentamente.

—Desejo passear debaixo da luz do sol, Rhiannon, mas se o fizesse, esse seria meu fim. O que se deseja não é necessariamente o que convém.

Rhiannon franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça.

— Odeio que fale com metáforas, parábolas ou como quer que chame a essas estúpidas palavras que utiliza.

Roland negou com a cabeça.

—Durante quanto tempo ficará por aqui?

—Mudar de assunto não vai ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor, e sabe.

—Era uma simples pergunta. Se não poder respondê-la...

—Responda à minha e responderei à sua. Deseja-me?

Roland franziu o cenho.

—Como se pode ser tão estúpida para perguntar algo que já conhece a resposta?

—Quero ouvir voce dizer isso —se interrompeu e o olhou nos olhos—Que me deseja.

Roland deslizou lentamente os olhos por seu corpo. Ao final, assentiu.

—Desejo-a, Rhiannon, mas não...

Rhiannon o interrompeu elevando a mão.

—Não diga nada mais, não estrague tudo.

Roland mordeu o interior da bochecha para não rir e Rhiannon sentiu que começava a zangar-se.

—Agora responda à minha pergunta, quanto tempo pensa em ficar ?

—Bom, vim para proteger o menino. Suponho que ficarei até que a ameaça tenha desaparecido, e...

—E? —Roland franziu o cenho e escrutinou seu rosto.

Rhiannon tentou não sorrir enquanto lhe respondia.

—E até que lhe tenha dado exatamente o que deseja, Roland.

 **Capítulo 2**

Roland sentia como se estivesse na prisão fortificada e como se Rhiannon fosse um dos revolucionários. Por um instante, teve a convicção de que não tivera oportunidade. Tentou recordar de seus defeitos. Rhiannon era uma mulher impulsiva, impetuosa e tão imprevisível como o tempo. Agia sem pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos. E antes ou depois, sua atitude ia custar-lhe caro. Diabos, na realidade já lhe havia custado caro. Roland tinha a sensação de que tinha tentado lhe tirar importância ao que tinha suportado à mãos do St. Claire. Mas ele sabia que era inútil pressioná-la para que lhe contasse algo mais. Se tivesse sabido o que ia ocorrer, ele mesmo teria matado a esse canalha anos atrás.

Analisar os defeitos de Rhiannon lhe estava servindo de muito pouco. De fato, já estava enfraquecendo. Sua mera presença o fazia pensar em termos de represálias e assassinatos, obrigando-o a esforçar-se para dominar o lado mais violento de sua natureza. Estudou Rhiannon e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

Possivelmente não conseguisse sufocar seu desejo fazendo uma lista de seus defeitos. Possivelmente o melhor fosse pensar em seus próprios defeitos. Inclusive melhor, deveria recordar-se no que se transformou por culpa de outra mulher que tinha desejado.

—Está muito calado, Roland. São pouco aduladores seus pensamentos?

—Sou um homem reservado, não tome como algo pessoal.

—Está-me ocultando algo.

Roland encolheu os ombros. Se Rhiannon estava decidida a continuar tentando-o, resistiria da melhor forma que pudesse. Tanto por seu bem como pelo dela. Manteria as distâncias. Não permitiria que Rhiannon desatasse a besta que havia nele. Rhiannon não tinha feito nada para merecer algo assim.

E possivelmente, enquanto estivesse ali, poderia lhe ensinar a comportar-se com naturalidade e sensatez. Ensinaria as diferenças entre ser uma verdadeira dama e comportar-se como a menina indomável que era. Seria como transformar um cacto em uma rosa, pensou. Negava-se a pensar que aquelas mudanças também o beneficiariam. Porque ele jamais desejaria com a mesma intensidade uma rosa que a essa flor com espinhos que era Rhiannon.

Não, disse a si mesmo. A lição seria para ela, para conseguir que exercitasse de vez em quando a virtude da prudência. Realmente, odiaria vê-la sofrer por culpa de sua natureza... como tinha sido para ele.

Franziu o cenho e se perguntou quanto duraria sua visita. Nunca permanecia o tempo suficiente para fazer algo mais que desatar um torvelinho, esmurrar seus sentidos com sua vivaz natureza e depois partir. Era como uma tormenta do deserto, como um redemoinho do Nilo.

— Roland, querido, está me ignorando.

Estivera fazendo tudo, menos isso, embora jamais o admitisse. Em troca, baixou o olhar para ela e assentiu com dureza.

— Exatamente.

Rhiannon suspirou exasperada.

— Suponho que se nega a falar de nossa relação.

— Não temos nenhuma relação, Rhiannon.

— Mas teremos que falar desse menino —continuava falando como se não a tivesse interrompido.

Aquele era outro de seus irritantes costumes. Quando a gente falava com Rhiannon, tinha que dizer o que ela queria ouvir ou arriscar-se a ser ignorado.

— O que acontece com o menino?

—Onde está, Roland? Está a salvo?

—A princípio, sua mãe e ele estiveram vivendo no castelo.

—Nessa ruína?

Roland se esticou.

—Nesta casa, Rhiannon. É perfeitamente habitável.

—Para um monge, é claro. Continue.

Roland franziu o cenho, mas continuou falando. Não tinha vontade de meter-se em escaramuças verbais.

—Então, Kathryn adoeceu.

—Não sente saudades, esse lugar está cheio de correntes de ar.

—Sofreu um câncer, Rhiannon. Morreu há oito meses.

Rhiannon levou a mão à garganta e tomou ar.

—Então o menino está sozinho?

—Não de todo. Tem a mim, e está também com Frederick, é obvio.

—Frederick? —Rhiannon inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça. - O que te encontrou dormindo nas ruas de Nova Iorque? Roland, pode confiar uma criança a esse homem?

Roland assentiu sem reservas. Frederick era um pouco difícil de entender, mas tinha um coração de ouro.

—Sim. Se não confiasse nele, não estaria em minha casa. Jamey necessita de alguém que esteja com ele quando sai do colégio e até ao anoitecer.

Sem deixar de caminhar a seu lado, Rhiannon passou os dedos pela fronte, como teria feito uma adivinha cigana que estivesse preparando-se para ler o futuro de alguém.

—Mmm, na certa o matriculou em um colégio particular.

—Negou-se a ir para um colégio particular. Diz que não é um esnobe — Roland sacudiu a cabeça— Esse menino tem uma vontade de ferro . Em qualquer caso, agora se chama James Ou'Brian.

—E agora onde está? Deitado em seu castelo?

—Tinha um jogo de futebol esta noite, embora imagino que a estas horas já deve estar chegando em casa — olhou para diante, fixando seus olhos nos altos muros de pedra cinza que rodeavam o castelo Courtemanche.

—Também deu um carro a Frederick? Ele sabe dirigir?

Roland franziu o cenho e seguiu a direção de seu olhar.

—Maldita seja —agarrou Rhiannon do braço e puxou-a para que se escondesse detrás um dos arbustos que bordeavam a estrada.

—O que está fazendo?

—Chsss, Rhiannon —Roland se mexia lentamente. Aproximou-se da porta da taipa e olhou para o Cadillac que havia diante dela —. Esse carro não deveria estar ali.

—Não há...? —Rhiannon mordeu o lábio e entrecerrou os olhos enquanto fixava o olhar no carro—. Não há alguém ao volante?

Roland assentiu. Sua mente já tinha tentado escanear a daquele intruso, mas descobriu que não tinha acesso a ele. A maior parte dos humanos era tão acessível que ler sua mente era quase uma brincadeira. Aquele tinha fechado deliberadamente sua mente, Roland estava seguro. Com aquela escuridão, nem sequer com sua visão sobrenatural podia identificar claramente quem era. O nó que lhe deu no estômago era o único sinal que lhe indicava que Curtis Rogers ocupava aquele carro E que estava observando, esperando a chegada de Jamey.

Rhiannon sussurrou.

—Mas não sinto a presença do menino —sacudiu a cabeça frustrada—. Esse é Rogers?

—Não sei, mas no caso de ser, vem procurando vingança e, portanto, Jamison está em perigo.

—Crie que Rogers seria capaz de matar o menino só para lhe fazer mal?

—Considero-o mais capaz de seqüestrá-lo para esperar que eu vá resgatá-lo. Mas enquanto isso, terá o menino e não vacilará na hora de lhe fazer provas e submetê-lo a experimentos para descobrir a relação entre Os Escolhidos e os imortais.

—Sim, conheço a DIP e seus adoráveis experimentos.

Roland a olhou de esguelha, sentindo-se de novo doente ao recordar que Rhiannon tinha ficado nas mãos da DIP. A verdade era que sentia necessidade de protegê-la da mesma maneira que se sentia obrigado a proteger a Jamison. Era absurdo, sabia. Rhiannon jamais precisaria ser protegida por ninguém. Mais ainda, como continuasse submetendo sua mente a tal torvelinho, não ia precisar ser protegida por ele, mas sim dele.

—Onde está o menino? É tarde.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça, tentando concentrar-se no assunto que tinham nas mãos.

—Quando ganham, normalmente ficam depois para jantar. Às vezes chegam bastante tarde —enquanto falava, procurou mentalmente Jamey. Encontrou-o caminhando pela rua, completamente alheio à ameaça que o espreitava.

O homem do carro também o viu, porque justo nesse momento abriu a porta e saiu. Jamey estava cada vez mais perto e antes que Roland pudesse decidir o que fazer a seguir, Rhiannon saiu correndo disparada para o homem.

—Oh, meu Deus, por fim encontro alguém!

O homem se voltou para ela com expressão receosa. Roland teve então uma visão perfeita de seu rosto. Curtis Rogers tinha mudado muito pouco durante os últimos dois anos. Seu cabelo loiro continuava caindo em uma franja comprida na testa. Seus olhos claros e suas sobrancelhas lhe faziam parecer um boneco de pano e Roland sabia que era exatamente isso. Mas com os recursos da DIP era um inimigo que não se podia ignorar.

E justo naquele momento, Rhiannon estava se pondo a seu alcance.

—Quem demônios é você?

—Uma mulher que precisa de ajuda. Meu carro saiu da estrada. Estou caminhando uma eternidade, e... —continuou avançando, fingindo uma convincente claudicação —. Poderia me levar em seu carro?

«Entre no carro dele, Rhiannon, e te tirarei as vísceras!». Roland lhe dirigiu claramente aquele pensamento. Acaso havia ficado louca? «Cale-se, Roland, está parecendo um idiota».

Sorriu e deu um passo mais para Curtis.

—Não pensa em me deixar sozinha, não é? Jamais lhe perdoaria se o fizesse.

Sua voz se transformou em um ronrono e Roland sentiu que sua fúria aumentava. Rogers deslizou o olhar lentamente por seu corpo, sem deixar passar uma só curva, e prolongando-o durante um tempo excessivo no generoso decote do vestido.

—Eu adoraria ajudá-la, mas tenho um assunto para me ocupar.

Roland começou a sair de seu esconderijo. Já era suficiente. Se Rogers pensava em pôr um só dedo em cima dela ...

«Não, querido! Jamie está muito perto. Nos cerque disimuladamente e intercepte o menino. Eu manterei este imbecil distraído».

«Mas se ele perceber que você é imortal...», começou a lhe advertir Roland.

A risada rouca e sensual do Rhiannon chegou até ele e fez com que Rogers arqueasse as sobrancelhas.

«Olha-o, Roland, está muito ocupado para pensar que sou uma mulher». Como queria demonstrá-lo, aproximou-se do homem, elevou a mão e a deslizou pela lapela de sua jaqueta, ganhando com isso toda sua atenção.

A bílis do ciúmes subiu até a garganta de Roland, substituindo o medo por ela que segundos antes a ocupava. Deslizou entre as árvores que ladeavam a estrada e voltou a sair quando os deixou atrás dele. Jamey estava só a uns metros de distância.

—Jamison, sou eu, Roland. Venha aqui imediatamente.

—O que está havendo?

Roland franziu o cenho ao ver a ferida que Jamey tinha na bochecha esquerda e seu lábio ligeiramente inchado.

—Que diabos aconteceu com você?

Jamey encolheu os ombros com a despreocupação própria de um menino de quatorze anos.

—O futebol é um esporte duro —olhou para a estrada—. Quem é esse?

—Odeio ter que te assustar, Jamison, mas o homem que está no carro é...

—Rogers! — Jamey reconheceu Curtis assim que o homem se moveu e tentou avançar para ele.

Roland o agarrou pelos ombros.

—O que acha que está fazendo?

—Esse homem quase me matou. Quando lhe puser as mãos em cima...!

— Cuide da sua linguagem, Jamison, cale-se e faça o que eu vou dizer. Não pode provocar uma briga com um adulto.

— Sou muito maior que há dois anos. E sabe que o devo… seus olhos castanhos resplandeceram com absoluta ferocidade.

Roland sentiu um calafrio. O caráter de Jamison lhe parecia familiar. Sua fúria, seu aborrecimento... Roland tinha conhecido todos aqueles sentimentos quando tinha sua idade. E quase o destruíram. Certamente, tinham destruído outros. A muitos outros.

—É certo, Jamison, mas...

Jamey deixou então de resistir.

—Quem é essa? —abriu os olhos como pratos e Roland seguiu o curso de seu olhar para ver Rhiannon brincando com o cabelo de Curt Rogers.

—É uma amiga minha, chama-se Rhiannon e está distraindo Rogers para que possa entrar no castelo sem que ele veja você.

Jamey engoliu em seco.

—É maravilhosa.

Roland ficou olhando-a em silêncio. A luz da lua roçava a pele acetinada de seus ombros como uma carícia.

—Sim —falou brandamente, mas logo reagiu—. Sim, e pelo visto, também ao Rogers ela parece…

Rogers estava pousando a mão no ombro nu de Rhiannon e começou a deslizá-la lentamente por seu braço. Roland sentia a fúria lambendo suas veias como às vezes ocorria. Por um instante, apertou a mão como se quisesse agarrar o punho de uma faca. Imediatamente se recordou que já não necessitava disso.

—Vamos, Jamey, antes que ela diga... —interrompeu-se antes de terminar aquele comentário.

Jamey elevou o olhar para ele e depois olhou de novo para Rhiannon com expressão de havê-lo compreendido. Não disse nada, limitou-se a assentir e seguiu Roland entre as árvores. Deslizou o braço pelos ombros de Roland. Roland o imitou e saltaram juntos a taipa para aterrissar com um golpe surdo do outro lado. Jamey caiu para frente quando entrou em contato com o chão. Sacudiu a cabeça envergonhado, levantou-se e sacudiu o pó das calças.

—Um destes dias, descobrirei o seu truque.

Roland ouviu a risada profunda de Rhiannon enchendo a noite.

—Ela é... como você? —Jamey jamais teria utilizado a palavra vampiro, mas Roland era consciente de que ele sabia.

Olhou-o e assentiu.

—Não deveria estar aí com Curt Rogers —disse Jamey.

—Tem toda a razão. Entre em casa e me espere no salão —disse Roland olhando para a entrada.

—Não, já não sou mais criança e estou cansado que outros lutem minhas batalhas por mim.

Roland quase soltou um grito, mas fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Por um instante, poderia ter jurado que estava vendo-se si mesmo, discutindo com seu pai um dia antes de haver partido de casa para sempre. Quatorze anos, sim. Tinha bem essa idade. E só dois anos depois... Bloqueou a lembrança daquele sangrento campo de batalha.

—Aqui não se está lutando nenhuma batalha —disse com calma—. Por favor, entre no castelo para que eu possa ir procurar Rhiannon. Só Deus sabe em que problemas ela é capaz de meter-se.

Jamey lhe deu um chute em uma pedra e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

—Por que não nos deixa em paz?

—Porque ainda respira.

A voz de Rhiannon sobressaltou Jamey. Sacudiu a cabeça surpreso. Roland voltou-se lentamente e a observou aproximar-se. Tinha-a ouvido pousar atrás, após saltar a taipa.

Um homem alto saiu então de entre as sombras, interpondo-se entre Rhiannon e Jamey. Rhiannon parou e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não há nada, Frederick, é uma amiga.

Rhiannon fixou seu imperioso olhar nos olhos desconfiados de Frederick e deu outro passo adiante.

— Não se lembra de mim, Freddy?

Frederick franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça para um lado, evidentemente recordando uma versão diferente daquela mulher sempre encantadora. Roland deu um passo adiante, fechando o espaço que os separava, com Jamey a seu lado. Esperava que o alívio que tinha sentido ao vê-la sã e salva não se refletisse em seu rosto.

— O que fizeram com Rogers?

Rhiannon ignorou a pergunta de Roland.

— Olá, Jamison. Ouvi falar muito de você.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e Jamey a estreitou imediatamente. Depois, baixou o olhar como se não estivesse certo do que fazer.

—Encantado de... te conhecer.

—Rhiannon — insistiu Roland.

Rhiannon olhou Roland nos olhos.

—Tem medo que o tenha matado? Não estaríamos muito melhor se o tivesse feito?

—Certamente, eu sim — respondeu Jamey brandamente.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

—Matar nunca é justificado, Jamison. A morte destrói tanto ao assassino como sua vítima. Mais, inclusive. Pelo menos a vítima ainda pode reivindicar sua alma. A do assassino vai destruindo-se lentamente.

Rhiannon elevou os olhos ao céu e Jamey quase sorriu. Rhiannon o advertiu e lhe dirigiu um de seus devastadores sorrisos antes de voltar-se para Roland.

—Bom, se tiver muito bom coração para matar esse homem, o que sugere? É óbvio que ele descobriu onde está Jamey. Não podemos nos limitar a esperar aqui sentados que ele venha e leve o menino.

—Eu não sou um menino —replicou Jamey.

—Acredito que Jamison deveria ir para os Estados Unidos uma temporada, passar algum tempo com Eric e Tamara —Roland olhou o menino para ver o que lhe parecia a idéia.

Jamey arregalou os olhos para ouvi-lo e ergueu o queixo.

—Não penso fugir.

Rhiannon lhe dirigiu um olhar de aprovação. Jamey a sentiu e inclusive ergueu-se ligeiramente. Roland começava a ter a sensação de estar sobrando.

—O que fez com Rogers? —voltou a lhe perguntar.

—Cansei-me da estupidez de suas intenções. O imbecil tentou colocar a língua na minha orelha.

Jamey se pôs a rir, sacudindo a cabeça: seus cachos negros se moviam ao ritmo de suas gargalhadas. Rhiannon lhe sorriu, mas Roland a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Rhiannon, não respondeu minha pergunta.

Rhiannon encolheu delicadamente os ombros.

—Monsieur Rogers está dormindo uma sesta. Acredito que ultimamente tem trabalhado muito.

—Rhiannon...

—Oh, Roland, só lhe dei um soco na cabeça. Sinceramente, nem sequer lhe vai ficar cicatriz.

—Maravilhoso! —Roland ergueu as mãos para o céu—. Agora já saberá que fomos nós. Tentará seguir seus passos, como faz comigo. — Ele se enfurecia, porquê Rhiannon estava constantemente em situações de risco. Mas logo se deu conta de que Rhiannon poderia pressentir sua preocupação por ela, e se descobrisse quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos, jamais renunciaria seus intentos de sedução.

—E o deixou convenientemente caído na porta principal, nos bloqueando a saída —acrescentou Roland, para dar mais severidade à sua queixa.

Rhiannon descobriu Jamey olhando-a e piscou-lhe

—De acordo, não o deixou caído na porta, verdade?

—É obvio que não, não sou nenhuma estúpida — posou a mão no ombro de Jamey—.Vamos, prepare a mala. Esse adorável Cadillac nos está esperando.

—Vamos onde?

—Para minha casa. aluguei uma casa justo à saída do povoado. Rogers não te incomodará ali.

—Não, Rhiannon. Jamey estará muito mais seguro em meu castelo.

Rhiannon ficou olhando-o durante longo momento. Parecia profundamente sumida em seus pensamentos.

—De acordo. Então, logo voltarei.

—Rhiannon, aonde...? — mas antes de que Roland tivesse terminado a frase, já se tinha ido.

Um segundo depois, Roland ouviu o carro de Curtis ronronando na distância e o viu perder-se em meio da noite.

 **Capítulo 3**

Rhiannon conduziu aquele magnífico carro durante comprido momento, passando a toda velocidade pela pequena cidade de L'Ombre e por suas sinuosas estradas até que, pouco a pouco, a estrada foi alargando-se e o tráfego se fez mais denso.

Quando por fim se deteve com um ruído de rodas no aeroporto, tirou as chaves e correu para a parte traseira do carro para abrir o capô.

Rogers gemeu, agarrando a cabeça com as duas mãos enquanto se sentava. Olhou-a com os olhos entrecerrados, furioso, mas não tentou mover-se.

—Leva uma seringa de injeção no bolso dianteiro da jaqueta — disse Rhiannon brandamente —. Tire-a.

Rogers colocou a mão no bolso. Rhiannon o observou atentamente e quando viu que a mão esticava, agarrou-o antes que tivesse oportunidade de mover-se.

—Não vou permitir-lhe um só movimento em falso. Roland me disse que essa droga realmente funciona —lhe tirou a mão de debaixo da jaqueta e agarrou a seringa de injeção—. Esta agulha é terrível. Embora suponha que é preferível aos métodos utilizados por St. Claire. Tirava-nos sangue até nos deixar muito fracos para lutar contra ele.

Curtis abriu os olhos de repente, sem deixar de esfregáar a mão que Rhiannon lhe acabava de liberar.

— É um deles, não?

— A quem se refere, querido? A algum desses novatos aos que ele reteve? A um desses aos quais conseguiu tirar tanto sangue? Aos que assassinou? Não, não sou um desses. Absolutamente, como você mesmo pode ver.

— É... Rhiannon. Você conseguiu escapar. E matou um dos melhores cientistas que teve a DIP...

— Cientista? Eu diria que era um pervertido. Gozava infligindo dor.

Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para um lado, esforçando-se para que seu rosto não revelasse o que a lembrança daquela dor fazia em suas vísceras. Tinha sido torturada até a loucura. Para uma imortal tão velha como ela, a dor se magnificava de uma forma incrível. Sentia milhares de vezes mais profundamente que qualquer humano ou que um jovem vampiro.

— Embora tenha que reconhecer que aquela noite o compreendi. Eu também gostei de fazê-lo sofrer —mantinha a voz fria, sem dar a seu tom nenhuma inflexão— E agora me diga, Curtis Rogers, essa droga foi provada antes em humanos? Pergunto-me, que efeito teria se fosse injetada em um humano, em você, por exemplo.

O rosto de Curtis perdeu a cor e Rhiannon sentiu seu medo.

— Essa droga não tem nenhum efeito nos humanos.

Rhiannon inclinou a cabeça e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Oh, vamos, que gracinha. Sabe que posso ler os pensamentos. Agora mesmo está muito assustado para ocultá-los, mas continua mentindo. Essa droga te mataria, não?

Curtis negou com a cabeça.

Rhiannon sustentou a seringa de injeção com a agulha para cima e pressionou o êmbolo, fazendo sair uma gotinha daquele líquido prateado. Curtis saiu correndo do carro, mas Rhiannon o agarrou pelo pescoço e apertou.

—Sabe que não servirá de nada. Sou tão forte como vinte homens adultos. Poderia te matar sem usar nenhuma gota, Rogers. Como prefere que o faça? Você gostaria que me limitasse a te romper o pescoço? Seria mais rápido e o menos cruel. Ou poderia te injetar seu próprio invento.

Girou-o para olhá-lo no rosto e viu seu medo. Podia senti-lo, podia cheirá-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Não, acho que esses métodos não são suficientemente poéticos para mim, Curtis, querido — apertou com força o êmbolo, lhe manchando a camisa com o líquido que continha a seringa de injeção e, uma vez a teve esvaziado, atirou-a de lado —. Acredito que possivelmente para você — apertou o pescoço dele e o aproximou ainda mais a ela—, os velhos métodos são os melhores.

— Não! — sussurrou Curtis—. Pelo amor de Deus, não!

Aproximou-o tanto dela que inclusive penetrou a pele de sua garganta e sorveu um pouco de sangue.

— Oh, _mon cher_ , está delicioso. Mas Roland me advertiu que não devia te matar. Só tentar te entreter até que seu avião... —mordeu os lábios, como se estivesse estado a ponto de deixar escapar através deles um importante secredo—. Não importa. Agora já está fora de seu alcance.

Soltou-o e Rogers cambaleou enquanto levava uma mão ao pescoço. Quando viu o sangue que manchava a mão, foi tal sua angústia que esteve a ponto de deprimir-se. Rhiannon poderia haver-se dado conta disso com seus olhos de mortal, mas encontrando-se em estado de vampiresa, sentia e lia cada um de seus pensamentos.

— Como volta a incomodar ao menino, terei o prazer de terminar com você.

Rogers desviou freneticamente o olhar para a direita e esquerda, como se estivesse procurando ajuda. Mas não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo.

— Me pagará — disse, quando ficou suficientemente longe dela.

— Sim, sei que tentará. Uma coisa mais e me partirei. Quero que saiba que o sabor de seu sangue em meus lábios me deixou com um grande apetite.

— É um animal!

Rhiannon sorriu lentamente.

— Exato. Um predador, para ser mais preciso. E se voltar a se aproximar de Roland, vai virar minha presa. Acredite, se te ocorrer se vingar em Roland, sua experiência final não será nada prazenteira. Farei-lhe mal, Curtis Rogers. Farei-o se retorcer de dor.

E partiu dali a toda velocidade, sabendo que, para a visão humana do Rogers, simplesmente devia haver-se desvanecido. Sabia que não iria ao castelo, pelo menos de momento. Acreditava havê-lo convencido de que Roland e o menino tinham tomado um avião com rumo desconhecido. De modo que, ao menos até amanhecer, estariam a salvo. Em qualquer caso, teria que tomar precauções. Rhiannon se dirigiu a toda velocidade para a casa que tinha alugado nos subúrbios de L'Ombre com intenção de ir procurar seu gato.

Roland não tinha a menor ideia de onde tinha ido Rhiannon nem de quando pensava retornar. Assim era ela. Inconstante, volúvel e inquieta. E quase irresistível. Roland gemeu.. Não podia esquecer seu desejo nem sequer estando zangado.

Quando a vira olhar para Jamey, teria jurado ter visto nela um carinho sincero. É obvio, era lógico que sentisse algo por aquele garoto. Era um dos Escolhidos. Um humano com os traços que todos os vampiros tinham quando eram humanos, a única combinação que lhes permitia transformar-se: a linha de transmissão, que remontava muito além de Vlad o Empalador, apesar do que diziam as teorias de Eric Marquand; e a posse de um antígeno sangüíneo conhecido como _beladona_. Um humano com essas duas condições, embora muitos deles não soubessem, tinha a sorte de ser imortal. Os vampiros os vigiavam de perto, especialmente as crianças. Como seres sobrenaturais, podiam sentir a presença de qualquer deles, como a algo que os ameaçasse. Mas raras vezes ficavam em contato com algum eleito. A maioria deles continuava vivendo sem saber nada de sua relação física com aquela sociedade que acreditavam mítica.

A situação de Jamey era única. Para protegê-lo, a Roland não tinha ficado outra alternativa senão deixar as coisas na situação em que se encontravam. A DIP estava a par das características de Jamey. Sabiam de sua relação, não com um, mas com quatro vampiros. Concediam um grande valor a esse menino, cuja captura valeria para eles muito mais que seu próprio peso em ouro. Não parariam diante de nada para apanhá-lo, para encerrá-lo em um de seus diabólicos laboratórios e submeter seu frágil e jovem corpo a incontáveis e tortuosos experimentos enquanto esperavam a inevitável chegada de seus protetores.

E com tudo aquilo em jogo, Rhiannon havia tornado a desaparecer.

Mas ele a conhecia suficientemente bem, não? Por imprevisível que fosse, Rhiannon jamais tinha sido desleal. Sua despreocupação só era aplicável à sua própria segurança, não a de outros. Roland queria estar zangado com ela e, entretanto, só tirava o chapéu preocupado.

Assim que Jamey esteve instalado no moderno apartamento com Frederick, Rogers decidiu ir procurá-la. Claro que a incomodaria. Rhiannon gostava de fazer as coisas da sua maneira, sem interferências. Mas ele sentia que ela podia estar em perigo.

Antes de dirigir-se para a porta, sentiu sua presença. Um segundo depois, foi consciente também de que o tinha envolto ao mesmo tempo uma assustadora sensação de alívio. Mas era ridículo. Na realidade não estava tão preocupado por ela.

Rhiannon entrou no salão. A seu lado caminhava uma pantera brilhante e negra como o veludo de seu vestido. Os olhos verdes do felino resplandeciam como esmeraldas e, enquanto sustentava o olhar de Roland, ficou muito quieta e emitiu um gemido rouco.

— Que diabos é isso?

— Meu gato. Chama-se Pandora e te agradeceria se a tratasse com o respeito que se merece.

— Rhiannon, pelo amor de Deus —Roland deu um passo adiante e ficou gelado quando a pantera se escondeu e ensinuou os dentes como se estivesse a ponto de atacar

— Pandora, silêncio! —assim que recebeu aquela ordem, o animal relaxou e se endireitou prazerosamente, embora sem deixar de vigiar cada um dos movimentos de Roland—. Roland é um amigo —lhe disse Rhiannon—. Vamos, Roland, acaricie a cabeça dela, para que saiba que não vai fazer-lhe nenhum mal.

Roland soltou uma maldição quase inaudível, mas sabia que Rhiannon adorava aquele animal. Embora só fora por uma vez, cederia. Aproximou-se um pouco mais da pantera e estirou a mão.

Com um movimento vertiginoso, Pandora lhe fez apartar a mão de um puxão.

—Pandora!

Rhiannon lhe deu um tapa no focinho, alargou a mão para tomar a de Roland e franziu o cenho ao ver o arranhão que lhe tinha feito a pantera.

—Sinto muito, Roland. É muito protetora comigo, já vê, e como levantou a voz...

Elevou a mão de Roland, a levou aos lábios e, como se ela mesma fosse um felino, deslizou a língua úmida por aquele arranhão que ia dos nódulos até os pulsos. Roland fechou os olhos ante o impacto erótico daquele gesto.

— Vamos, querido —lhe sussurrou Rhiannon—.Demonstre a Pandora quão unidos estamos. Isso a tranqüilizará, eu sei. Vamos, me abrace. Só uma vez, só para tranqüilizá-la.

— Rhiannon, não acredito que...

— Por que me custa tanto ganhar cada uma de suas carícias? —sacudiu a cabeça e olhou a pantera que, uma vez mais, começou a grunhir—Suponho que não teme morrer por culpa de meus beijos, por tóxicos que possam chegar a ser. Nosso abraço acalmará Pandora. Ela manterá ao Rogers afastado do castelo enquanto descansamos de dia. Está bem treinada, asseguro-lhe. E agora, por favor, me abrace e me dê um beijo nos lábios. Pandora não necessitará nenhuma prova mais.

Roland deu um passo adiante sem muita convicção. Deslizou os braços ao redor da esbelta cintura de Rhiannon e esta imediatamente pressionou os lábios contra os seus. Ondas de desejo começaram a correr por suas veias. Rhiannon lhe rodeou o pescoço com aqueles braços tão enganosamente frágeis. Sua essência era diferente a de qualquer humano. Uma exótica mistura de sangue sobrenatural correndo debaixo da pele e os sucos de sua excitação umedecendo seu interior, a henna que insistia em tingir o cabelo e o misterioso incenso que queimava com regularidade.

Um homem mortal não notaria. E tampouco apreciaria a mudança sutil que se produziu em seus olhos negros. E sabê-lo assinalava o começo da intensa luxúria que só os imortais eram capazes de compreender. Uma luxúria que confinava com a violência. Fundia-se com a sede de sangue até que os dois amantes se convertiam em seres inseparáveis.

Esticou os braços ao redor de Rhiannon até sentir seus seios pressionando-se contra seu peito. Os pequenos mamilos de Rhiannon, vinte vezes mais sensíveis que os de qualquer mulher mortal, acariciavam sua pele, inclusive através do vestido de veludo.

Roland baixou o olhar para seu rosto, deleitando-se durante uns segundos em seus lábios entreabertos. Ainda podia distinguir o débil rastro de seu próprio sangue em sua língua. Lentamente, afundou-se naquela loucura que só Rhiannon era capaz de criar em seu interior. Baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios estiveram na altura do rosto dela e foi mordiscando-a até a distancia que separava seu nariz de seu lábio superior.

Rhiannon emitiu um pequeno som, como um ronronar, e jogou a cabeça para trás para lhe oferecer os lábios. Incapaz de continuar dominando-se, Roland tomou sua boca com a mesma ansiedade com a que um homem faminto se lança a seu primeiro bocado de comida. Afundou as mãos em seu cabelo e deslizou a língua entre seus lábios. O sabor de Rhiannon era embriagador, um afrodisíaco.

Rhiannon sentiu sua excitação. Pressionou os lábios contra os seus e murmurou seu nome em uma rouca exalação.

Roland a apartou então dele. Sentia ele o rugido do desejo em seus ouvidos, mas não ia ceder.Não. Sabia que com Rhiannon podia perder a prudência. Podia ver-se completamente miserável pela paixão. Podia esquecer o que era realmente importante: o menino, que estava preparando-se para lutar contra algo que nem sequer um homem adulto seria capaz de suportar. Ou o cemitério no qual descansava sua mãe debaixo da fria terra. E seu pai e seus três irmãos. Todos eles o amavam. E ele lhes havia devolvido seu amor com ódio, traição e, finalmente, o abandono. Não, jamais poderia perdoar-se.

E o mais importante de tudo era que não podia esquecer a besta que vivia em seu interior. Uma besta que espreitava nas profundidades de sua alma até quando era mortal.

Rhiannon o fazia negligente. Fazia reviver o homem impulsivo e irresponsável que em outro tempo tinha sido. Aquele homem suficientemente estúpido para permitir que a besta escapasse.

— Roland, meu bem, o que se passa? Não pare agora, temos que convencer Pandora...

Roland se sacudiu mentalmente. O que sentia por Rhiannon só era luxúria. Ele não queria nenhuma companheira e, muito menos, uma cuja mera presença era uma ameaça para sua prudência.

Sentiu o pesado corpo da pantera pressionando sua perna; primeiro com a cabeça e depois com o pescoço.

— Acredito que a pantera já está convencida, Rhiannon —baixou a mão e acariciou a cabeça do felino. Este se arqueou ante seu contato e ronronou.

— Pandora, é uma traidora! Disse-te que esperasse algum tempo antes de se mostrar amistosa!

Roland arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Quer dizer que não precisávamos convencer ela de nada?

—Às vezes tenho que recorrer a algo para conseguir alguma cooperação de sua parte, seu cabeçudo.

—E a pantera?

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros.

—Ainda não a conheço muito. Só sei que pode ler em mim e que eu posso ler nela. Conectamos um nível físico que nenhum de nós pode compreender. Não preciso lhe falar, só lhe enviar mensagens. Não com palavras, mas com imagens. E ela me obedece sem questionar.

— Então, ela me grunhiu porque você lhe disse que o fizesse?

Rhiannon voltou a encolher os ombros, tentando, em vão, uma expressão inocente.

— Só fará falta que lhe diga que proteja Jamey enquanto nós descansamos. Nenhum mortal porá o pé dentro do castelo enquanto estiver Pandora.

— Suponho que para ela o menino poderia ser um pequeno aperitivo.

— Jamais lhe faria nenhum dano.

— Tem certeza?

— Acha que eu arriscaria a vida de uma criança que tanto gosto?

— Não, suponho que não.

— Supõe — colocou a cabeleira por cima do ombro e se dirigiu a grandes passadas para uma escada de caracol com os degraus de pedra — Vamos, Pandora, vou apresentar te a seus novos amigos.

Enquanto Rhiannon subia as escadas, Roland tentava lhe ler o pensamento. Viu-a visualizar Jamey, Frederick e a pantera sendo acariciada pelas mãos daqueles mortais. Quis saber o motivo daquelas imagens, mas não perguntou.

De momento, já tinha suficiente. Não ia perder o tempo perguntando-se pelas verdadeiras razões pelas quais Rhiannon queria ajudar o menino. Era sincera, sabia. Mas mesmo assim, desconcertava-o. Desde que conhecia Rhiannon, jamais a tinha acreditado capaz de sentir algo especial por um mortal. Sua sede de aventuras e de emoções constantes estava acima de todo o resto. Ele jamais compreenderia os riscos que ela era capaz de correr.

Não. Faria melhor em analisar sua ridícula resposta à presença dela. Naturalmente, era uma mulher que o excitava. Que homem, mortal ou imortal, poderia permanecer indiferente às suas carícias, sua fragrância? Ele não resistia constantemente a seus avanços porque não a desejasse, mas precisamente o contrário. Desejava-a muito... fisicamente. E copular para satisfazer um desejo era rebaixar-se a um nível quase animal.

E sabia que Rhiannon sairia de sua vida assim que conseguisse.

Além disso, estava o medo constante de perder o controle. Rhiannon despertava essa tendência nele como ninguém mais era capaz de fazê-lo.

Ao cabo de uns momentos de reflexão, Roland serenou e começou a subir também as escadas. Cruzou um corredor escuro e se deteve na porta do apartamento. Abriu-a ligeiramente e esteve a ponto de gritar diante do que viu.

Jamey estava caído no chão com a pantera em cima dele, posando as garras em seu peito. O menino sustentava a enorme cabeça do animal e a fazia mover para a direita e esquerda. A pantera emitia sons ameaçadores enquanto movia a cauda nervosa. Roland se esticou. Esteve a ponto de equilibrar-se sobre o felino, mas parou bruscamente ao dar-se conta de que Jamey não estava pedindo ajuda. Estava rindo!

Ante os estupefatos olhos de Roland, Jamey afastou a pantera, que rodou sobre si mesma e permaneceu deitada de costas, olhando para o adolescente. Este se levantou e lhe acariciou a barriga vigorosamente enquanto a pantera arqueava o pescoço e emitia um ronrono.

Roland olhou para Rhiannon, que permanecia ao lado de Frederick. Rhiannon lhe dirigiu um meio sorriso.

— Só é um gato grande, vê? — cruzou a sala para colocar-se ao lado de Roland—. É curioso. Pensava que teria que apresentá-los, mas foi como se o tivesse reconhecido nada mais vê-lo —olhou a Frederick com intensidade —. Mas você terá que ter mais cuidado com ela, Frederick. É possível que com você não seja tão receptiva.

Frederick umedeceu os lábios e se moveu lentamente para diante. Sua claudicação era muito mais pronunciada que antes.

—Pandora —chamou a pantera com sua voz de barítono, e se aproximou do tapete —. Pandora, venha aqui, gatinha.

A pantera elevou o olhar, girou lentamente sobre as costas e permaneceu tombada no chão com as patas estendidas e a cabeça alta, igual a uma esfinge, olhando Frederick. Este ergueu os olhos para Rhiannon.

—Posso acariciá-la?

Rhiannon assentiu. Frederick alargou a mão e esteve acariciando a cabeça de Pandora até fazê-la ronronar. Frederick soltou uma gargalhada.

—Obrigado por havê-la agradado.

—Graças a você por confiar nela —respondeu Rhiannon—. Provavelmente Rogers não volte a nos incomodar hoje. Tenho-lhe feito acreditar que tinham abandonado o país. Mesmo assim, Pandora vigiará se por acaso tentar algo. E amanhã de noite, teremos que procurar outro lugar no qual Jamey possa estar a salvo.

—Não — Jamey se levantou e olhou com firmeza Rhiannon e Roland.

Roland suspirou.

—Sei que para você é difícil, Jamison, mas...

—Não. É impossível. Amanhã não vou a parte alguma. Tenho um treinamento, e depois está essa partida tão importante. É um campeonato. Não podemos ir até que eu tenha terminado.

Roland abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Rhiannon elevou a mão.

—Joga futebol, verdade?

—Treinei durante toda a temporada esperando esta partida. Não vou deixar que Curt Rogers me impeça de jogar. Já me tirou muitas coisas. Jogaremos no estádio coberto, debaixo da luz dos refletores. É a partida mais importante do ano.

—Que horas será o jogo?

—Às sete.

Rhiannon pareceu pensar profundamente.

—Às sete já é de noite, verdade?

—Rhiannon —interveio Roland—, não podemos proteger o menino em um estádio abarrotado de espectadores. Nem te ocorra sugerir...

—Para ele é muito importante, Roland.

—Amanhã depois das aulas tenho que ir treinar. Se perder o treinamento, não poderei jogar a partida.

—Não, nisso não podemos te ajudar — disse Rhiannon brandamente —. O treinamento é de dia, Jamey. Ali não podemos te proteger.

—Posso me proteger sozinho.

—É muito simples —continuou dizendo Rhiannon, como se o menino não houvesse dito nada—.Escreverei uma nota ao treinador lhe dizendo que você torceu o tornozelo e que se não repousar, não poderá jogar. Se necessitar uma nota do médico, a escreverei. E mandarei um cheque para seu departamento. Vê que fácil?

Jamey sorriu ligeiramente. Depois franziu o cenho.

—Eu não deveria aceitar seu dinheiro...

—Tolices. Tenho mais do que possa imaginar —olhou Jamey com os olhos resplandecentes de carinho — Além disso, já nem me lembro da última vez que vi um jogo de futebol. De modo que está decidido.

Caminhou para a porta; envolta naquele vestido de veludo negro, era a viva imagem da elegância.

Roland a seguiu.

Rhiannon parou no princípio da escada e se voltou para olhá-lo, desafiando-o a discutir com ela.

—Não penso ir a esse jogo de futebol —advertiu Roland.

—Bom, sentiremos sua falta, mas se isso é o que decidiu...

—Jamey tampouco irá. É assumir um risco muito grande.

Rhiannon elevou os olhos ao céu.

—E o que é a vida sem riscos?

—Eu a proíbo, Rhiannon.

—Me proíba tudo o que quiser, mas Jamey e eu vamos a esse jogo. E, me acredite, querido: nenhum mortal vai fazer lhe nenhum mal enquanto eu estiver por perto. Parece ter esquecido quem sou.

—Haverá mais de cem mortais vendo a partida. Vão nos ver imediatamente. Reconhecerão. Não está em seu juízo perfeito?

Rhiannon se limitou a voltar-se e continuou descendo a escada.

—Da mesma forma que me reconheceram na outra noite no Requin? Roland, temos muitas formas de nos disfarçar. Um pouco de maquiagem sobre a pele, um par de lentes de contato se por acaso tem medo que reconheçam o brilho de seus olhos e um pouco de batom nos lábios. É ridiculamente fácil enganá-los. Além disso, são humano modernos. Não acreditariam o que somos embora o anunciássemos aos quatro ventos.

—Isto é uma completa tolice —murmurou Roland.

Como podia ninguém dissimular sua natureza violenta? Como ia permitir Roland que as duas pessoas que mais desejava proteger ficassem em tal situação de risco?

Rhiannon chegou ao pé da escada e esperou que Roland se unisse com ela.

—Passou muito tempo vivendo como um ermitão, Roland. Nega-se até os prazeres mais singelos.

—Tenho tudo o que necessito.

—Tolices. Se pudesse ver alguns dos lugares nos que vivi... Mansões no campo, as suítes dos melhores hotéis. E tenho um apartamento maravilhoso em Nova Iorque. Vou ao balé, à ópera, ao teatro... Não há nenhum perigo, Roland, para nós não. Quem acredita que pode nos fazer mal?

—A DIP, como muito bem sabe.

—Ah, cometi um engano em toda minha existência e se aferra a ele como se não fosse capaz de esquecê-lo.

—Quase pegaram Eric também. São coisas que podem ocorrer.

—Eric é jovem, só tem duzentos anos, Roland. Você tem o triplo de seu poder e de sua força. Além disso, que sentido tem ser imortal se a gente tiver que viver assim? —assinalou a seu redor.

Roland suspirou. Era exaustivo discutir com ela.

—Eu vivo aqui porque quero.

—Não, acredito que te aferra ao passado por algum mal entendido sentido na lealdade para a família ou algo assim.

—E eu acredito que você procura deliberadamente o perigo, como se você gostasse de desafiar a morte. Por que, Rhiannon?

Rhiannon fechou imediatamente seu rosto, que deixou de mostrar qualquer vestígio de emoção. Inclusive sua mente parecia haver-se fechado a ele.

—Embora isso seja certo, jamais incluiria Jamey em meu desafio. Não arriscaria sua vida, Roland.

—Por que não? O que é ele para você?

—O importante é o que é para você. Sei o que sente. Sei a dor que sofre seu jovem coração. A perda de sua mãe... —pestanejou rapidamente, interrompeu-se, girou e caminhou para a porta.

—Onde vai? —sua mente procurava a dela.

Tinha a sensação de ter sido testemunha de uma parte de Rhiannon que ninguém tinha conhecido jamais. Queria saber mais, queria identificar a fonte dessa dor que só tinha vislumbrado.

—A minha guarida, é claro. Está quase amanhecendo.

—Eu... pensava que ficaria aqui.

—E dormir aqui? Suponho que terá algum ataúde poeirento armazenado em um de seus calabouços — sua voz gotejava cinismo.

Roland não respondeu.

—Prefiro uma cama macia, Roland. E também os lençóis de seda aos sudários. Um travesseiro debaixo da cabeça, ar fresco e perfume de incenso.

—Sim, você sonha muito bonito, mas onde fica o lugar?

—Venha algum dia comigo e lhe mostrarei — e, fazendo sussurrar o vestido, deu meia volta, caminhou para a porta e desapareceu.

 **Capítulo 4**

Roland despertou quando era já completamente noite, sentindo fazer cócegas cada um de seus nervos. Rapidamente, desatou as complexas fechaduras de sua caixa e utilizou a mente para escanear a zona antes de abri-la. Saiu ao chão com facilidade, aterrissando sigilosamente no chão de pedra.

Não tinha dormido bem. Freqüentemente, descobria-se no limite da consciência, enquanto dezenas de imagens povoavam sua mente.

Estava preocupado, e não pela segurança de Jamey. Nas imagens aparecia principalmente Rhiannon. A formosa, desejável e imprudente Rhiannon. Acaso não tinha ele mais juízo que qualquer mortal? Não era capaz de distinguir o desejo, a vulgar luxúria, dos verdadeiros sentimentos? Não era capaz de eliminar a tentação de sua mente?

Moveu-se através dos corredores dos calabouços às escuras. Teria sido capaz de fazê-lo inclusive se fosse cego. Conhecia cada centímetro daquele castelo, tinha sido seu lar durante a infância, sua maldição durante a adolescência e sua prisão de adulto. Converteu-se em um purgatório, no lugar em que estava pagando as penas por todos os pecados tinha cometido contra aquela família a que adorava.

Segurou uma argola de ferro fixada sobre o que parecia ser uma pedra imóvel em uma das paredes, utilizando sua força de vampiro para movê-la. Nenhum mortal poderia tentar mover aquela pedra sem a ajuda de um explosivo ou um algo parecido. Roland deslizou por uma passagem secreta e se dirigiu para umas escadas de ferro. Cada um de seus passos ressoava na escuridão.

Quando chegou à entrada de suas salas, abriu a porta que dava acesso ao interior de seu armário e entrou, apartando os cabides e os trajes que delas pendiam. Roupa que, é obvio, tinha colocado com cuidado para dissimular a entrada. Depois, escolheu um traje limpo e saiu do armário à casa.

Dirigiu-se diretamente a um antigo escritório e tomou um fósforo para acender uma lâmpada de azeite. Repetiu o ritual, acendendo algumas outras lamparinas até que a habitação ficou envolta em um resplendor dourado. Olhou ao seu redor e pensou que certamente Rhiannon franziria o cenho ao ver aquele lugar que ele considerava seu lar. As cortinas que cobriam as janelas tinham perdido a cor com o passar do tempo. Cheiravam a pó, a velho. Sua cor verde, outrora tão brilhante como as esmeraldas, tinha um tom apagado. As mesmas janelas, uma concessão à modernidade, estavam raiados e sujas. Olhar através delas era como olhar o mundo com os olhos de um homem velho. Mas ao fim e ao cabo, não era precisamente isso o castelo? Um homem velho que tinham deixado acabar-se.

Sim, Rhiannon odiaria aquelas habitações.

Mas o que lhe importava o que Rhiannon pudesse pensar sobre nada?

Estava ali, nesse mesmo instante.

Soube com surpreendente clareza. Estava ali, nos porões do castelo. Sentiu aquela vibração no ar, a crepitante eletricidade que anunciava sempre sua presença. Apesar de si mesmo, Roland se lavou e se vestiu rapidamente. Não porque estivesse desejando vê-la outra vez. Absolutamente. Mas porquê queria vigiá-la. Porque só Deus sabia o que era capaz de fazer se a deixava sozinha.

Seguindo a seus sentidos, foi cruzando sigilosamente os corredores até chegar ao final ao salão. Rhiannon não estava por ali. Sentiu também a presença de Jamey, de Frederick... e a da pantera. Mas não estavam no interior da casa, estavam no pátio.

Através das pranchas da porta, viu-a em meio da escuridão. Surpreendê-lo era algo que Rhiannon fazia freqüentemente. Como era possível que não se acostumar?

Viu-a correndo sobre aquela terra erma, com a lua iluminando seus passos enquanto corria com uma bola a seus pés. Ia embutida em uns jeans de cor negra que tinha colado à altura das coxas. Meias três-quartos brancas cobriam apenas seus tornozelos e nos pés usava tênis.

Enquanto Roland permanecia absolutamente paralisado, Jamey correu para Rhiannon e lhe tirou a bola. Rhiannon tropeçou e caiu ao chão, levantando uma nuvem de pó ao redor. Roland correu para ela, mas parou quando a ouviu rir. Rhiannon se levantou e sacudiu o pó do traseiro.

— Muito bem, Jamey! — riu de novo e afastou o cabelo da cara, mostrando uma mancha na bochecha—. Ensina-me outra vez, quero aprender a fazê-lo.

Roland se esclareceu garganta e Rhiannon se voltou para ele.

—Não faça essa cara, querido —ronronou—, não lhe vou fazer nenhum mal.

Durante um momento de estupefação, Roland se deu conta de que estava mais preocupado que pudesse fazer mal ela. Era incrível! Tinha tido medo de que a mais poderosa imortal que conhecia sofresse algum dano jogando futebol com um adolescente. Que coisa estranha.

—Procure não fazer, replicou, incapaz de admitir o que realmente sentia—. Amanhã de noite tem que jogar uma partida.

— Isso significa que decidiu deixar de se opor? Roland assentiu a seu pesar. Rhiannon correu para ele e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços.

—Mas com algumas condições, Rhiannon.

— Condições? —franziu o cenho, mostrando seu desgosto.

—Durante a partida, se comportará com um mínimo de decoro.

— Ah, sim?

—Tentará, por exemplo, não chamar a atenção. Será educada, falará baixo e será discreta.

— E por que vou ter que sofrer essa transformação?

Roland suspirou. Só queria era evitar que fosse descoberta pelo Rogers ou por qualquer como ele. Por que tinha que ficar Rhiannon à defensiva?

— Porque lhe estou pedindo isso, Rhiannon. E porque é o mais sensato. Rogers não é nenhum estúpido, e tampouco é o único agente da zona. Qualquer um que esteja a par da identidade de Jamey saberá o suficiente para buscá-lo durante esse jogo.

Por uma vez, Rhiannon ficou ligeiramente boquiaberta. Assentiu de maneira quase imperceptível e Roland sentiu uma mescla de tristeza e alívio. Estava quase convencido de que Rhiannon tentaria discutir. Proteger Rhiannon ia representar um desafio maior que proteger Jamey, pensou sombrio.

— Está preparada? —perguntou-lhe Roland na noite seguinte, uma hora antes de que começasse a partida.

Estava perto da enorme chaminé do salão. Rhiannon fechou a porta, fazendo gemer as dobradiças, e cruzou o enorme e frio salão para reunir-se a ele.

—Não estou certa. Não encontrei um espelho para ver meu aspecto.

Roland teve que esforçar-se para dissimular um sorriso.

—Um pouco realmente fastidioso para uma mulher tão vaidosa como você.

Rhiannon lhe deu um olhar cintilante.

—Tem razão. Deveria pintar meu retrato para que possa ver que aspecto tenho quando gostar.

—Sabe que já não pinto.

—Possivelmente está na hora de que comece a fazê-lo outra vez —olhou a seu redor—. Poderia utilizar este lugar. O que fez desses retratos que tinha pintado de sua família?

Roland sacudiu a cabeça. Aquele tema não estava aberto a discussão.

—Responderei a sua primeira pergunta, Rhiannon: está estupenda.

—Essa, meu querido Roland, não é absolutamente uma resposta —se colocou diante ele com os braços abertos—.Olhe, meu bem. Me descreva o que vê — esperou um momento. Roland deslizou o olhar sobre ela e tirou o chapéu, de formular um pensamento coerente.

—Eu te ajudarei —se ofereceu Rhiannon—. Começaremos por meu cabelo. Está bom?

—Como muito bem sabe, brilha como o cetim.

Percorreu-o lentamente com o olhar. Rhiannon o tinha jogado a um lado, deixando uma parte de seu pescoço a descoberto. Na parte esquerda, fizera uma trança diminuta, que chegava até sua cintura.

Ao descobrir o curso de seu olhar, Rhiannon tomou a trança entre seus dedos.

— Você gosta?

—Sim —umedeceu os lábios e tentou controlar-se—. Sim, está bem. Vamos?

—Mas ainda não terminou —se inclinou para diante—. O que me diz da blusa? É muito decotada?

Contra a vontade, seus olhos voaram para o decote daquela blusa de cetim de cor verde esmeralda. Seus seios cremosos apareciam pela parte inferior do decote. Roland sentiu que algo lhe retorcia no estômago.

— Sempre anda muito decotada —respondeu, tentando parecer sarcástico.

Rhiannon deu de ombros e trocou de pose. Naquela ocasião, pôs os braços cruzados.

— E a saia? É muito vulgar?

Era uma saia ajustada de veludo negro. Tinha botões na parte dianteira e, como se não a considerasse suficientemente atrevida, Rhiannon tinha deixado os dois últimos abertos.

—Possivelmente, simplesmente, suas pernas sejam muito longas —sugeriu.

—Estas meias são maravilhosas, não parece? — Inclinou-se sobre o joelho ao tempo que apoiava o pé em um tamborete—. São tão suaves... toque, Roland, e entenderá o que quero dizer — lhe segurou a mão e lhe fez pousar a palma em sua coxa.

Roland tragou saliva.

—Como mencionei antes, carece de qualquer tipo de sutilidade. Por que não me rasga a roupa diretamente e tenta me forçar? — afastou a mão, mais zangado com suas próprias respostas que com aquele intento infantil de sedução.

Viu a dor nos olhos de Rhiannon antes que esta tivesse oportunidade de ocultá-lo e se arrependeu de suas palavras. Certamente, Rhiannon não podia evitá-lo. Simplesmente, era assim.

—Sinto muito, Rhiannon.

—É claro que sente. Preferiria que me transformasse no que você considera uma verdadeira dama, que me sentasse em uma poltrona bordada e batesse as pestanas até que decidisse me tirar para dançar. Ha! —voltou-se de costas para ele—. Pensava ir com você ao jogo, mas acredito que irei com Frederick e com Jamey no carro. Aproveite o passeio, Roland. E pelo amor de Deus, antes de sair, ponha a roupa que te trouxe. Se pensar que ir a um jogo de futebol com esse traje não levantará suspeitas, será melhor que pense isso duas vezes.

Roland baixou o olhar para uma bolsa que Rhiannon tinha deixado perto da porta antes de cruzá-la.

Não aproveito o passeio. Descobriu além disso que não tinha um coração suficientemente duro para gostar de fazer mal a Rhiannon. Ele não pretendia ofendê-la, mas ela estava procurando, maldita fosse. Estava tendo que fazer uso da última gota de força de vontade para resistir às suas abertas insinuações. Mas render-se a elas seria, como pouco, uma insensatez.

Não, além disso, aquilo que crepitava entre eles era de natureza puramente física. Era desejo de uma potência assustadora, sim, mas isso o atribuía à sua condição de vampiros. Qualquer sentimento era mais intenso que os dos mortais. Simplesmente, sua natureza magnificava o desejo.

Com aquela explicação firmemente assentada em sua mente, utilizou sua velocidade sobrenatural para chegar ao estádio antes que Frederick. Ele preferia viajar por seus próprios meios a sentir-se sendo transportado por três toneladas de metal.

No estádio, sentiu que chamava muito mais a atenção com a roupa que Rhiannon lhe tinha escolhido, do que qualquer de seus trajes. O tecido dos jeans se ajustava a seu traseiro e às suas coxas com uma tremenda força. A cueca era negra; essa era a parte que menos lhe incomodava. Mas o desenho em cores de néon que levava no peito proclamando-o como admirador de um tal de Grateful Dead, quase o fazia perder a paciência. E tampouco tinha graça a caveira com os ossos cruzados.

Rhiannon, que permanecia sentada à sua esquerda, estava sendo algo menos discreta. Gritava para dar ânimos à equipe, sem falar nas obscenidades com as que premiava a equipe contrária. Não parava de mover-se. Inclinava-se para diante e para trás para ver melhor, para deleite dos rapazes que a rodeavam, notou Roland com uma onda de inexplicável aborrecimento.

Vários assentos diante deles, perto do banco no qual estava sentada a equipe, encontrava-se Frederick, quase tão animado como ela.

Jamey corria pelo campo de capim artificial com a bola entre os pés. Rhiannon se levantou ao vê-lo a ponto de fazer um gol.

Roland franziu o cenho. Supunha-se que essa era uma conduta discreta? Deus Santo, se nem ele nem os outros homens da zona eram capazes de apartar o olhar dela.

Roland se obrigou a fixar-se de novo no campo justo no momento em que um membro da equipe rival fazia Jamey cair. Conteve a respiração. Mas Jamey se levantou e recuperou a bola. Roland também se levantou.

Uns segundos depois, Jamey lançava a bola na trave, marcando um gol a uma velocidade impressionante. Roland aplaudiu com mais força que ninguém. Rhiannon soltou um assobio que provavelmente acabou com alguns ouvidos humanos. Roland a agarrou pelo braço. Ela o olhou com um sorriso.

—Está se esquecendo de se comportar.

—Você também —respondeu Rhiannon. Mas voltou a sentar-se.

A equipe de Jamey ganhou por uma pequena margem. Ao final da partida, Rhiannon estava esgotada. Frederick e ela foram andando até o estacionamento enquanto Roland esperava fora dos vestiários para acompanhar Jamey. Rhiannon estava segura de que nenhum membro da DIP tinha ido ao estádio e não tinha a mais mínima sensação de ameaça. Mesmo assim, permanecia vigilante e escaneava a mente de todo mundo com quem cruzava.

Frederick se meteu no carro e pôs o motor em marcha enquanto esperavam Roland e Jamey. Rhiannon permanecia perto da porta do motorista, com o braço apoiado no teto do carro. Pouco a pouco, outros começaram a partir, até que o estacionamento ficou deserto.

—A partida foi maravilhosa, não, Freddy?

Frederick assentiu com entusiasmo.

—Eu treinei muito com Jamey, embora não seja muito bom correndo.

Rhiannon franziu ligeiramente o cenho.

— Por culpa da perna? —Frederick voltou a assentir—. Se importa que lhe pergunte o que houve?

—Não, não me importa. Ocorreu quando estava na cidade, quando não tinha um lugar para viver, era inverno e suponho que fazia muito frio para dormir na rua...

— E dói muito?

—Oh, não, apenas me incomoda.

—Me alegro —olhou para o estádio—. Estão demorando muito.

—Talvez seja melhor buscá-los.

Rhiannon sentia na nuca o comichão do perigo, mas não era capaz de identificar de onde procedia.

—Acredito que você deveria esperar no carro. E feche as portas —acrescentou.

—Rhiannon, aconteceu algo ruim? — o medo enrouquecia a voz de Freddy—. Porque se ocorreu algo, vou com você.

—Não sei — respondeu com sinceridade—, mas acredito que é melhor que você espere aqui, se por acaso Jamey sair, ok?

Tentava parecer despreocupada e, por um momento, surpreendeu-se tentando tranqüilizar um mortal. Em qualquer caso, Freddy não era um ser humano normal. Quando viu que as portas do carro estavam fechadas, Rhiannon fez um gesto de ânimo com a cabeça e cruzou o estacionamento para dirigir-se à entrada do estádio.

O pressentimento era cada vez maior, e também seu medo por Roland e pelo menino. Acelerou seus passos, dobrou uma esquina e chegou à porta do estádio.

Um braço forte a agarrou então por trás, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

Estúpido! Acaso acreditava aquele humano que ia poder enfrentá-la e ganhar?

Preparou-se para liberar-se e torcer o pescoço daquele estúpido, mas justo nesse momento uma intensa dor se abriu através de sua consciência. A navalha apenas lhe tinha roçado a cintura, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu paralisá-la. E quando sentiu que podia voltar a mover-se, foi a voz de um homem a que a deteve.

—Conheço seus pontos fracos, Rhiannon. A perda de sangue, a exposição ao sol. O contato direto com o fogo... e a dor —continuava sentindo a pressão daquele fio nas costelas—. A dor. Quanto mais forte, mais te debilita, e quanto maior é o vampiro, com mais intensidade a sente — aumentou a pressão da navalha e um fio de sangue começou a manchar a blusa de cetim à altura do abdômen.

Com os dentes apertados, Rhiannon se obrigou a perguntar:

— O que você quer?

Seu atacante lhe cravou a navalha e a retorceu ligeiramente. Rhiannon gritou, mas imediatamente mordeu o lábio. Não queria alertar Roland até que soubesse o que ia ter que enfrentar.

—O que quer? —repetiu.

Não era Curtis Rogers. Era um desconhecido. A primeira ferida, a do flanco, continuava sangrando. Sentia-se debilitar pouco a pouco. Um vampiro tão velho como Rhiannon necessitava muito muito pouco para morrer. Necessitava de ajuda. Odiava admiti-lo. Sempre tinha sido capaz de enfrentar a adversidade. Enfurecia-a que aquele humano tivesse identificado suas debilidades e as estivesse utilizando tão inteligentemente contra ela.

Os joelhos começaram a lhe tremer e se obrigou a mantê-los rígidos.

— Quem é você? E por que corteja desta forma a morte?

—A morte não, Rhiannon, a vida. A vida eterna. A imortalidade. Você a tem e eu a quero.

Aquele homem era um louco!

—Não sabe do que está falando. Não é... —interrompeu-se um instante e pestanejou—. Solte-me, tenho que me sentar.

—Se a soltar, pode reunir forças suficientes para me matar. E não é esse meu objetivo.

—Se morrer, tampouco terá oportunidade de conseguir o que quer.

—Não, mas há outros —apertou os dentes e pressionou a navalha.

As lágrimas nublavam a visão de Rhiannon.

—Me dê o que quero e a deixarei partir.

— E se me negar, me deixará morrer? Então escolho a morte.

—A morte não, Rhiannon. Algo muito pior. Esta noite o estádio estava cheio de agentes do DIP, esperando esse menino. Mas lhe considerariam uma recompensa muito melhor, não é? A vampiresa que assassinou um de seus melhores agentes há anos. Bastaria que desse um grito para que viessem correndo. E está muito fraca para lutar contra eles.

Rhiannon fechou os olhos e centrou seus pensamentos em Roland.

«Tire Jamey daqui. Tome cuidado. Estão nos vigiando...»

Antes que pudesse completar seu pensamento, aquele canalha retorceu a navalha e Rhiannon não foi capaz de reprimir um grito de dor.

— E então? Não vai me dar o que quero?

As pernas já não a sustentavam. Começou a ajoelhar-se, provocando, ao fazê-lo, que a navalha raspasse suas costelas e riscasse um caminho até sua garganta.

Nesse instante, o homem retrocedeu sem nenhuma razão aparente e caiu bruscamente ao chão.

—Acabo de pôr fim à sua vida, humano —era a voz de Roland e soava com uma raiva que Rhiannon nunca tinha conhecido.

— Aqui! —gritou o mortal com toda a força de seus pulmões—. Estão aqui, apressem-se!

—Isso não te salvará.

Roland levantou o homem agarrando-o pela parte dianteira da camisa e Rhiannon soube que ele ia destroçar-lhe a laringe. Jamais o tinha visto tão zangado. Tinha esquecido toda sua educação, sua cuidadosa alma. Rhiannon sentia em cada um de seus pensamentos, em cada linha de seu rosto. Seria capaz de matar aquele homem e não havia ninguém que pudesse pará-lo.

—Roland, venha para cá —conseguiu dizer—. Deveríamos partir. Pense... em Jamey.

Roland deu um murro no homem.

—Que venham. Logo desejarão haver-se mantido à distância.

Rhiannon tentou imprimir à voz toda a força que era capaz.

—Roland, por favor, estou sangrando...

Imediatamente, dissipou-se toda sua fúria, e Roland deixou o homem cair ao chão, virou-se rapidamente e levantou Rhiannon nos braços. Escrutinou seu rosto com os olhos transbordantes de medo. Rhiannon o sentiu esticar-se ao ser consciente da dimensão da hemorragia e da debilidade de seu corpo. Numa velocidade sobrenatural, saiu correndo, abandonando o estacionamento.

— Onde está Jamey?

—Tivemos que tirá-lo por uma janela. Havia agentes da DIP vigiando todas as saídas. Deixei-o no carro com Frederick. Estão bem.

Rhiannon suspirou, mas lhe foi terrivelmente doloroso.

—Estupendo.

—Está perdendo muita sangue —se interrompeu e a deixou no chão.

Aos poucos segundos, Rhiannon notou que Roland lhe rasgava a blusa bruscamente. E sentiu mais dor apesar da delicadeza com a qual Roland colocou um lenço sobre a ferida.

—Segure-o com força. E ignore a dor.

Rhiannon obedeceu, mas escapou um grito de sua garganta.

—Para você é fácil dizê-lo. É dez séculos mais jovem que eu.

—Com a idade vem a força —respondeu Roland com voz rouca, enquanto cuidava de uma ferida menor.

—E a debilidade. Sabe perfeitamente que sou muito mais vulnerável à dor, às perdas de sangue e ao fogo —jogou a cabeça para trás—. Não sei se chegarei ao amanhecer, Roland.

Roland voltou a levantá-la nos braços. Então, fez-lhe aconchegar o rosto contra seu pescoço.

—Sobreviverá, Rhiannon. Não permitirei que seja de outro modo. Só precisa é beber.

Rhiannon se esticou, sem estar muito segura do que pretendia lhe dizer. Roland pousou a mão atrás de sua cabeça e a aproximou lentamente de seu pescoço.

—Beba —voltou a lhe dizer.

E Rhiannon obedeceu.

 **Capítulo 5**

Roland fechou os olhos enquanto Rhiannon movia os lábios contra seu pescoço. A luxúria do sangue revivia ante seu contato. O desejo sexual palpitava em seu interior até fazê-lo sentir-se muito fraco para lutar contra ele. Deus, desejava-a. E o que Rhiannon lhe estava fazendo naquele momento só servia para triplicar seu poderoso desejo. Lentamente, as restrições com as quais tinha tentado submeter aquele desejo, começavam a ruir ante aquele assalto.

—Já basta!

Não pretendia ser tão brusco. Rhiannon elevou imediatamente a cabeça. Roland viu a paixão que refletiam seus olhos, apesar da dor que os empanava.

—Se continuar bebendo, não terei forças para te levar para casa —mentiu em um tom muito mais suave.

—Me deixe no chão. Posso ir andando.

Roland se limitou a negar com a cabeça e começou a caminhar de novo para o castelo.

—Falei para me por no chão. Nunca necessitei que nenhum homem me ajudasse. Posso andar sozinha.

—Esta noite necessita da ajuda de um homem, Rhiannon. E como segue vivendo dessa forma tão imprudente, voltará a necessitá-la. E agora, queira ou não, precisa de mim, então, fique quieta em meus braços.

Rhiannon se aconchegou contra ele.

—Farei isso, mas só porque sei que me está levando nos braços porque você gosta. Você gosta de sentir meu corpo tão perto do seu. Quanto a minha necessidade de um homem, está completamente equivocado. Só estava esperando o momento certo para lhe arrancar a esse tipo a cabeça.

Roland rolou os olhos.

—Pensava que me ia agradecer por lhe ter salvado a vida. E o só o que consegui é que me odeie por eu ter dito que você necessitava de ajuda.

Rhiannon ficou calada uns instantes, considerando suas palavras.

—Certo, nesse caso, suponho que deveria ter agradecido. Mas não se atreva a me considerar inferior.

—Jamais o faria, Rhiannon.

—Essa é uma bela mentira.

—Por que diz isso? —perguntou Roland enquanto continuava avançando pelo bosque.

—Oh, que pergunta estúpida.

—Parece-me, Rhiannon, que ter sido apanhada pelos agentes da DIP a tornou decididamente louca.

Viu que Rhiannon abria os lábios para responder, mas de repente se interrompeu com o cenho franzido.

—Não sei se foi a DIP. Ou no caso de ser, o cara parecia mais preocupado com seus próprios interesses.

—A que se refere?

—Roland, esse homem tinha um conhecimento pouco freqüente sobre nós. Fez uma lista de nossas debilidades. Chamou-me por meu nome.

Roland deixou de caminhar e olhou para as escuras pedras do muro que rodeavam o castelo. Ouvia a violência do rio Tordu à sua esquerda enquanto corria a fundir-se nas mais tranqüilas águas do Loira. A sua direita, além dos bosques, um prado descia como um tapete verde até a estrada. Mas os aromas da erva e do rio se misturavam à fragrância do cabelo e a pele de Rhiannon.

Roland se sacudiu mentalmente e afinou seus sentidos, procurando presenças estranhas.

—Roland, não está me escutando. Antes que me apanhasse, tinha escaneado o lugar e não tinha descoberto nenhum sinal, embora ele estivesse preparando a emboscada. É capaz de mascarar sua presença.

Roland assentiu.

—Só era questão de tempo que aprendessem a fazê-lo, Rhiannon. Isso não deveria te alarmar.

—Pediu-me que o transformasse.

Roland ficou paralisado. Um frio glacial lhe percorreu as costas.

—Isso é ridículo. Não poderia ser transformado a não ser que fosse um dos Escolhidos. Qualquer que trabalhe para a DIP sabe...

—E isso só pode significar que é um dos Escolhidos. Roland, deveríamos ter detectado sua presença. Esse homem, de algum jeito, conseguiu ativar suas habilidades psíquicas. É perigoso.

—Deveria havê-lo matado.

—Você quase o fez, Roland. Nunca o tinha visto assim.

—E por boas razões —baixou o olhar para ela. Desejava que Rhiannon não tivesse sido testemunha da violência que havia em seu interior. Mas já não tinha sentido negá-la—. Sou um homem muito violento, Rhiannon. dentro de mim há um demônio que se alimenta de sangue.

Rhiannon franziu o cenho.

—Conheço-o desde o primeiro momento de sua existência sobrenatural, Roland, e jamais vi esse demônio.

—Mantenho-o encerrado. Ou pelo menos, mantive-o até agora. Estava em mim muito antes, quando só era mortal.

—Foi um cavalheiro! Um cavalheiro famoso por sua coragem, seu valor e...

—São palavras bonitas para descrever um ser faminto de sangue. Tinha talento para a arte da batalha. Era um assassino com destreza, nada mais.

Rhiannon se esticou em seus braços.

—Equivoca-se. Esse demônio do qual fala não é mais que a vontade de viver. Esses tempos eram violentos, e só os violentos sobreviviam neles. Na batalha, um homem pode matar ou morrer. Você fez o que considerava necessário... —fez uma careta de dor e se aferrou a seu pescoço.

—Aperte o lenço com força, Rhiannon. Está sangrando outra vez —a segurou com força, correu até o muro e o saltou sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Aquele não era momento para recriminações ou confissões. Não quando a vida de Rhiannon estava abandonando lentamente seu corpo. Curiosamente, Roland tinha a sensação de que sua própria vitalidade também se estava esgotando.

Atravessou com ela o ermo jardim, passou diante da fonte que marcava seu centro e cruzou a porta da entrada. Deixou-a então no chão e fechou a porta.

A pantera grunhiu na escada, aproximou-se de Rhiannon e farejou delicadamente sua blusa manchada de sangue. O som lastimoso que escapou de sua garganta bem poderia ter sido um grunhido de alarme.

— Calma, gatinha, não vou morrer — Rhiannon lhe acariciou a cabeça com uma mão, enquanto continuava sustentando o lenço contra sua cintura com a outra.

Jamey desceu saltando as escadas, seguido por Frederick. O menino parou a uns metros de Rhiannon com o rosto convertido em uma máscara de granito imprópria para um menino de sua idade

Frederick deu um passo adiante, ajoelhou-se diante dela e lhe tirou o lenço antes de voltar a pressioná-lo contra a ferida.

—Está ruim. Precisa de pontos.

—Não será necessário —replicou Roland, esperando esconder o efeito que aquelas palavras tinham tido em seu equilíbrio. Pontos. A dor seria incrível. Frederick olhou outra vez e sacudiu a cabeça. —Não vai parar de sangrar.

Roland tragou com força. Frederick tinha sido médico no exército antes de sucumbir àquela enfermidade mental que o tinha transformado de novo em uma criança. Esse homem sabia muito sobre feridas. Mesmo assim, a idéia da dor...

—Só precisa descansar...

—Tolices —disse Rhiannon brandamente—. Posso descansar, mas o sonho regenerador só chega ao amanhecer. E duvido que possa resistir até lá, se continuar sangrando.

Para ouvir suas palavras, Roland se sentiu como se acabassem de lhe dar um murro no estômago. Olhou de novo Frederick.

—Acha que poderá fazê-lo?

Frederick abriu os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Era óbvio que a mera idéia o aterrava.

—Terá que me costurar você mesmo, Roland —a voz de Rhiannon era firme, mas Roland percebia a debilidade que se escondia em seu interior—Tem que haver uma agulha em alguma parte. E pode utilizar um fio de seda de minha blusa. De qualquer jeito, está perdido.

—Eu procurarei a agulha —disse Frederick brandamente.

voltou-se e subiu pelas escadas de pedra, apoiando-se contra a parede como se temesse cair. Roland voltou a levantar Rhiannon em braços e se dirigiu com ela para o corredor da ala oeste. A voz de Jamey, grave e tremente, deteve-o.

—Foi Rogers, não é?

Rhiannon elevou a cabeça enquanto Roland se voltava para o rosto furioso do jovem.

—Não, Jamison —disse—. Não foi Rogers, foi um homem que não tínhamos visto antes.

—Era da DIP?

—Não estou certa.

Jamey olhou então para Roland.

—Matou-o?

—Não.

—Mas poderia havê-lo feito —interveio Rhiannon rapidamente, como se quisesse defendê-lo—. Tive que insistir em que o deixasse antes que os outros descobrissem que estávamos ali.

—Matá-lo não teria resolvido nada, Jamison. Só nos teria causado mais problemas.

Jamey olhou Pandora e inclinou a cabeça. Depois, começou a caminhar pelo corredor com a pantera seguindo-o.

Roland franziu o cenho.

—Viu isso?

—Comunica-se com a minha gatinha.

E não parecia gostar da idéia.

Rhiannon apertou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força. Roland tremia as mãos enquanto tirava a agulha e fazia um nó no fio. Cortou-o com uma tesoura e se inclinou sobre ela outra vez.

Rhiannon permanecia deitada na cama de Roland. É obvio, aquela não era realmente sua cama, mas mantinha o quarto mobiliado para guardar as aparências.

Roland estava sentado aos pés da cama com o rosto sombrio. Jamey permanecia sentado no lado contrário. Depois da reação de Rhiannon, o menino lhe estava segurando a mão. Rhiannon a apertava com força cada vez que sentia uma pontada de dor, mas rapidamente lembrava que não devia amassar os ossos de um pobre mortal.

—A culpa foi minha, não deveria ter ido ao jogo.

—Fui eu que insistiu em que fosse, e não me arrependo nada —mordeu o lábio enquanto a agulha lhe atravessava a pele. Sentia gotas de um suor gelado perlando sua frente—. Você jogou maravilhosamente, Jamey. Adorei.

—Poderiam tê-la matado.

—Estando Roland perto, não corria nenhum perigo —um novo ponto e outra vez conteve a respiração—. É obvio, está acostumado a socorrer a mulheres indefesas.

—Não acredito que te possa considerar uma mulher indefesa, Rhiannon —replicou Roland.

—Foi cavalheiro, sabia? —tinha que dizer algo, algo, para distrair Jamey de sua amargura. E seu intento teve êxito, porque Jamey abriu os olhos de par em par. Por um momento, perdeu o aspecto de homem açoitado para adotar a expressão de um menino assombrado.

—Cavalheiro? Com espadas e tudo?

—Sim, foi nomeado cavalheiro de Luis VII por seu heroísmo, mas alguma vez quis me contar toda a história —fechou os olhos com força, lutando contra as lágrimas—. Por que não nos conta agora?

Roland olhou rapidamente Jamey.

—Sim, eu adoraria que o fizesse —acrescentou uma voz grave e profunda da porta.

Rhiannon elevou rapidamente o olhar e viu um homem alto e atraente acompanhado de uma mulher baixa com a cabeça coberta de cachos negros e com uns enormes olhos de gazela. Ambos eram imortais.

—Eric —Roland levantou imediatamente, deixando os instrumentos de tortura ao lado da cama.

Os dois homens se encontraram no centro da aposento e se abraçaram como se fossem irmãos. Jamey correu para a mulher, que o rodeou com os braços e começou a soluçar como uma ridícula humana.

Pela extremidade do olho, Rhiannon viu que Pandora se agachava e tirava os dentes, preparando-se para atacar a mulher que abraçava Jamey.

Não houve tempo de gritar uma advertência. Rhiannon saltou da cama e aterrissou sobre a pantera, aferrando-se com força a seu pescoço. Os pontos que tão meticulosamente acabavam de ser costurados por Roland se abriram, lhe provocando um grito de insuportável dor.

A mulher se afastou um momento de Jamey e se ajoelhou ao lado de Rhiannon. Pandora se liberou da débil sujeição de sua proprietária, mas Jamey a agarrou com força. Então Roland levantou-a nos braços e a deixou de novo na cama.

—Importaria-se de nos contar o que está acontecendo aqui? perguntou Eric.

Roland não o olhou. Apartou de Rhiannon o cabelo do seu rosto e lhe acariciou as costas.

—Tivemos um pequeno atrito com um membro da DIP. Explicarei isso mais tarde —procurou de novo a agulha e tentou usá-la sem é és das lágrimas, Rhiannon viu a violência com que lhe tremiam as mãos.

A mulher que acabava de chegar posou a mão em seu ombro.

—Deixe comigo.

Exalando um suspiro de inconfundível alívio, Roland lhe estendeu o instrumental e se levantou. A mulher se sentou ao lado de Rhiannon.

—Sou Támara —se apresentou.

—E eu Rhiannon E não quero voltar a ver essa agulha.

Tamara franziu o cenho e olhou para a ferida. —Não acredito que fique outra opção —voltou a cabeça rapidamente quando a pantera se levantou e lhe farejou a mão. Jamey continuava segurando-a pela coleira de diamantes.

—É Pandora, minha pantera — explicou Rhiannon, com a voz cada vez mais débil.

—O que está fazendo aqui? —perguntou Roland, dirigindo-se a Eric. Esta região está cheia de agentes da DIP.

—Sim, por isso viemos. Pensamos que necessitariam de reforços.

—Mas como soube?

Tamara mordeu o lábio e procedeu a costurar.

—Tenho uma amiga. Hilary Garner, que ainda trabalha para eles. Mantém-nos informados. Os agentes da DIP sabem que está nesta zona, mas não sabem nada do castelo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Rhiannon sacudiu a cabeça. Aquela mulher trabalhava rápido.

—Curtis Rogers sabe. Esteve me esperando na porta outra noite.

—Curtis está aqui? —Tamara empalideceu.

—Neste momento, não. Enviei-o para fora durante uma temporada.

—Se Rogers souber, guarda a informação para ele —respondeu Eric—. Estou certo de que quer vingar-se pessoalmente de nós.

Tamara elevou de repente o olhar para cruzá-la com a do Jamey, que estava no outro extremo do quarto.

—Já chega de falar de Curt e da DIP. Estou morrendo de vontade de ouvir sua história. Então Roland era um cavalheiro. Não desejaria que ele continuasse exalando esse cavalheiresco encanto?

Rhiannon olhou Támara com os olhos entrecerrados. Não gostava daquela forma tão evidente de paquerar.

— Sim, ele era um cavalheiro, e há pouco mais para contar.

—Duvido, Roland —insistiu Eric.

—Duvide o quanto quiser. Não posso contar mais.

A secura de seu tom era definitiva. Eric arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas assentiu.

—Como quiser.

Tamara deu o último ponto ao Rhiannon, fez um nó e deixou a agulha a um lado. Rhiannon suspirou sonoramente.

—Menos mal que terminaste.

—Continue deitada até o amanhecer, Rhiannon. Se abrirem os pontos, terei que costurar outra vez.

Rhiannon estava estupefata. Aquela novata a estava ameaçando? A ela? Rhiannon? Uma princesa egípcia?

Depois, aquela joão-ninguém se voltou para Jamey e lhe piscou os olhos:

—É tarde, Jamey, deveria ir para cama. Para surpresa de Rhiannon. Jamey não protestou.

Eric acendeu a lareira. Rhiannon continuava na cama e Roland pensou que ela parecia até menor em meio dos lençóis. Não havia tornado a ver Tamara desde morte da mãe de Jamey, ocorrida oito meses atrás. Tamara e Kathryn Bryant eram amigas antes da transformação de Tamara, de modo que para esta tinha sido um duro golpe. Roland ainda distinguia a dor que refletiam seus olhos. Além de sua preocupação por Jamey.

—Está tão diferente... tão cheio de fúria...

—Principalmente dirigida contra a DIP e contra Curtis Rogers —explicou Roland—. Me preocupa. E ainda me preocupa mais deixar o menino sem nenhuma vigilância durante o dia.

—Bom, no momento ao menos, esse problema nós podemos resolver.

Roland franziu o cenho para ouvir Eric.

—Que diabos quer dizer?

—Estive experimentando uma droga nova. Uma espécie de anfetamina concentrada. Utilizando-a, sou capaz de permanecer alerta durante todo o dia.

— Sob a luz do sol? —Roland estava assombrado. Conhecia a paixão de Eric pela química, mas jamais teria sonhado com algo assim.

—Não, tenho que continuar protegido do sol.

Rhiannon se ergueu ligeiramente na cama. Tamara, sempre atenta, aproximou-se para ajudá-la a sentar-se. Enquanto lhe colocava uns almofadões nas costas, acrescentou:

—Mas tem efeitos secundários, Roland. Sem os benefícios do sono regenerador, Eric enfraquece, cansa e se mostra terrivelmente irritável.

—Isso não importa —disse Roland rapidamente—. Se me der essa droga, poderei vigiar Jamey durante todo o dia.

—Até que não haja uma solução melhor, eu cuidarei dele, Roland.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, é minha responsabilidade...

—Podem fazê-lo os dois —interrompeu Tamara—. Podem fazer turnos, pelo amor de Deus.

Rhiannon suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Uma boa solução, mas temporária. Acho que estão passando por cima algo óbvio.

—A que se refere, Rhiannon? —perguntou Roland.

—Em algum lugar do planeta, este menino tem um pai, não?

Roland se sentiu como se acabassem de lhe cravar uma adaga no coração.

—Um... pai? —olhou Tamara com expressão interrogativa.

—O marido de Kathryn a abandonou antes que Jamey nascesse. Nem sabe que tem um filho. Chama-se James. James Adam Knudson — sacudiu a cabeça —. Não saberia por onde começar para buscá-lo.

—Não acho que isso importa. Um homem que é capaz de abandonar uma esposa e a um filho, não tem nenhum direito sobre nenhum deles.

Ninguém replicou. A ninguém ocorreu sugerir que Jamey poderia estar melhor com seu pai natural.

Ao amanhecer, Eric levou a Tamara aos calabouços, a um dos lugares de descanso que Roland tinha preparado. Depois de discutir durante horas, Eric tinha aceito que Roland tomasse aquela droga e permanecesse acordado durante o dia. Tinha-lhe dado três frascos do líquido para que tomasse a cada quatro horas.

Roland tomou o primeiro fazendo uma careta por ser amargo. Meteu o frasco vazio no bolso e subiu ver Jamey e Frederick. Pandora dormitava aos pés da cama do adolescente, que dormia também.

Roland voltou para seus aposentos. Ainda faltava uma hora para amanhecer. Rhiannon continuava na cama mas, é obvio, levantou-se durante uns minutos. O suficiente para tomar emprestada uma de suas camisas brancas e para haver tirado a roupa. Naquele momento, permanecia deitada de lado, oferecendo-lhe uma visão perfeita de suas longas pernas.

— Antes do amanhecer, eu a levarei para baixo.

Rhiannon deitou-se de costas, fazendo uma careta de dor.

— Não quero descansar em um calabouço.

— Rhiannon, aqui não está segura. Será que o incidente de hoje não te ensinou nada?

— Tolices, Roland. Este é um lugar perfeitamente seguro para descansar. Cerre as cortinas, feche a porta e pronto. Deixe-me dormir aqui esta noite. Prometo-lhe que não vou me acostumar e não farei nada para perturbar sua apreciada solidão.

— Com tanta gente rondando pelo castelo, faz tempo que minha solidão foi para o inferno. E este, querida, é o único lugar no qual você vai descansar a partir de agora. Quero que esteja em num lugar em que eu possa garantir sua segurança.

Rhiannon mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

— O certo é que minha principal fonte de segurança é Pandora, que agora está protegendo Jamey. De modo que se voltasse para minha casa, estaria vulnerável. Sim, poderia considerar a possibilidade de ficar aqui...

—Não há nada que considerar. Vai ficar, sim.

—Há condições, Roland.

—Condições?

—A primeira é que dormirei aqui, na cama. E se estiver tão preocupado com meu bem-estar, pode dormir ao meu lado. No caso de que tentassem me atacar enquanto descanso, estou segura de que algum dos dois despertaria e poderia avisar Pandora. Além disso, se essa nova droga de Eric funcionar, algum de vocês estaria acordado em qualquer caso. E, bom, como eu não sou capaz de descansar em um lugar com este aspecto, terá que me permitir arrumá-lo um pouco.

Franzindo o cenho, Roland se sentou na beira da cama.

— Parece que se acumulam as condições. Suponho que não estará começando a se ver como a senhora do castelo.

— Só tento estar confortável, Roland, nada mais —elevou um braço, apontando para os lados. —. Suponho que não se importará se eu tirar algumas dessas teias de aranha e um pouco de pó...

Conheço-a muito bem para acreditar que é só isso o que pretende . Rhiannon deu de ombros.

—Bom, estava pensando que também ficariam bem umas cortinas novas. Afinal, temos que nos assegurar que não entre sol durante o dia.

—Muito bem, cortinas novas e tirar o pó. Nada mais, ok?

—E eu gostaria de acender a lareira — olhou-o nos olhos. A expressão que viu Roland neles deveria ter-lhe servido de advertência—. Eu gosto de me sentir cômoda e confortável, como quando você me levou nos braços através do bosque.

—Está se aproveitando de sua situação, Rhiannon...

—Oh, mas ainda não terminei — sentou-se cuidadosamente na cama e tomou-lhe a mão, riscando um desenho invisível com as unhas em sua palma—. Quero que me conte como foi sua vida antes de conhecê-lo. Quero saber como chegou a se transformar em um cavalheiro.

—Esse não é um assunto que eu gosto de falar.

Rhiannon o olhou tão intensamente que Roland se sentiu como se estivesse correndo as cortinas que velavam sua mente.

—Roland, você está há muito tempo guardando esse passado só para si. E, com ele, uma grande dor. Tem distorcido os acontecimentos até o ponto de ver-se a si mesmo como um demônio. Não acha que uma opinião objetiva poderia ajudá-lo?

Roland sentiu então a estranha necessidade de explicar-lhe tudo. Mas temia que até Rhiannon pudesse rechaçá-lo se lhe contasse sua história. Imediatamente, perguntou-se se isso não seria melhor. Deixar que visse os negrumes de sua alma. Possivelmente assim compreendesse por que se mantinha longe dela. Possivelmente assim decidisse que já não o desejava.

De modo que tirou o chapéu a si mesmo sentado na cama, apoiando as costas no travesseiro e com as pernas estiradas sobre o colchão. Rhiannon se aninhou ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre suas coxas. Enquanto falava, Roland lhe acariciava o cabelo com ar ausente.

—Eu era o menor de quatro irmãos e meus pais desejavam que entrasse em um monastério. Naquela época, não era muito o que o benjamim de uma família podia fazer. Me tornando monge, daria prestígio e influência à família.

—Você, monge? —disse como se lhe parecesse ridículo.

—Eu sentia o mesmo. Então, aos quatorze anos, fui embora de casa decidido a fazer as coisas à minha maneira. Não havia nada que desejasse mais que me converter em cavaleiro. E quando levava duas semanas lutando para sobreviver, encontrei um bebê, uma criança que ainda não tinha nem um ano. Estava sentado em uma manta, sobre a erva, enquanto sua mãe e suas damas recolhiam amoras. Nenhuma delas viu o lobo, mas eu sim.

—Um lobo? —Rhiannon arregalou os olhos—. E o que fez?

—A princípio o medo me paralisou. Depois, o bebê olhou para mim e me sorriu —Roland sacudiu a cabeça—. Não sei o que se apoderou de mim, mas tirei a faca, a única arma que tinha, e me equilibrei sobre o lobo justo no momento no que se dispunha a atacar ao menino. Virtualmente, destrocei-o.

Rhiannon se sentou lentamente e olhou-o. A Roland surpreendeu vê-la pestanejar para apartar as lágrimas que nublavam seus olhos.

—Matou o lobo, Roland?

—Pelo visto sim, embora depois das primeiras dentadas, não recordo grande coisa —Rhiannon fechou os olhos e estremeceu—. Quando despertei de novo, estava em uma cama, sendo atendido por servos. O menino era o neto de um barão e filho de um cavalheiro, Sir Gareth de Blanc. Quando sarei, converteu-me em seu escudeiro. Durante dois anos, tratou-me como a um filho. Ensinou-me tudo o que sabia e me permitiu treinar com os cavalheiros.

—E você, com sua firme determinação, aproveitou com vontade esses treinamentos.

—Aprendi algumas das habilidades básicas.

—Me conte todo o resto —era como uma menina pedindo um conto, pensou Roland, enquanto afundava os dedos em seu cabelo.

—Em uma ocasião, estava viajando com Sir Gareth. Assistíamos a um torneio. É obvio, havia outros cavaleiros com seus correspondentes escudeiros conosco. Uma banda de cavaleiros leais a um dos mais acérrimos inimigos do pai de Gareth nos tinha preparado uma emboscada.

Rhiannon não disse nada, mas elevou a mão até seu rosto, como se estivesse vendo a dor que provocava aquela lembrança.

—Gareth e outros lutaram ferozmente e mataram a alguns dos emboscados, mas eram muitos mais que nós —sacudiu a cabeça lentamente—. Quando Gareth caiu... algo ocorreu dentro de mim. Não sei o que foi. Descobri-me tirando seu corpo do campo de batalha e me pondo sua cota de malha e seu elmo. Com seu último fôlego, Gareth me pôs sua espada entre as mãos e me mandou lutar.

—Mas você era só um menino…

—Naquela época, aos dezesseis anos um rapaz já era considerado um homem, Rhiannon. Pedi aos outros escudeiros que me ajudassem enquanto lhe tirava o peitilho e a armadura e vestia. Quando terminamos, lancei-me à batalha com uma força que até então desconhecia. Era o demônio que, após, compreendi tenho em meu interior. Encontrei o cavalo de meu senhor, um enorme animal treinado para a batalha, e o montei.

—E lutou em seu lugar.

—Mais que lutar. Estava enfurecido. Lembro poucas coisas do que ocorreu. Os sons, os gritos das quedas, meus próprios gritos de batalha... Era um possesso, Rhiannon. Quando a batalha terminou, eu era o único que estava vivo. Estava rodeado de homens mortos.

Sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse livrar-se daquela lembrança e olhou Rhiannon nos olhos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma lágrima correndo por sua face. E por alguma razão inexplicável, pressionou os lábios contra ela, absorvendo seu sabor salgado.

—Nunca tinha contado a ninguém esta história, Rhiannon —sussurrou.

—Nem eu o farei — prometeu ela—. O que houve depois?

—Os escudeiros se dispersaram, mas não tanto que não tenham sido testemunhas da batalha. Quando voltamos ao castelo do pai de Gareth, contaram o que tinham visto. Trataram-me como a uma espécie de herói. Pouco depois, fui convocado à corte do rei Luis, que era segundo primo do pai do Gareth, o barão. Fui nomeado cavaleiro como recompensa ao que eles chamavam meu valor. Mas eu só desejava retornar com minha família e não voltar a experimentar de novo essa violência.

—E o fez?

Roland se obrigou a forçar um sorriso. Rhiannon começava a fechar os olhos.

—Deixaremos essa parte da história para outra noite, Rhiannon. Agora tem que dormir. E sarar.

—Você queria bem a esse Gareth. É normal que lutasse como o fez. Foi sua tristeza que te deu essa força, nenhum demônio.

Roland fechou os olhos e desejou acreditar que era certo.

—Descanse, Rhiannon. Falaremos quando despertar.

Rhiannon voltou a deitar-se, apoiando a cabeça em seu regaço. Era estranho, pensou Roland, que se sentisse tão tranqüilo estando tão perto dela. E mais estranho ainda, que o peso de seu coração parecesse haver-se aliviado.

 **Capítulo 6**

Enquanto ia deslizando para o sonho, Rhiannon sentia a dura coxa de Roland sob a cabeça. E, por uma vez, não tinha vontade de seduzi-lo. De fato, sentia-se mais perto de Roland do que nunca.

Era um estranho giro dos acontecimentos, posto que ela sabia perfeitamente que seus sentimentos para ele eram de natureza puramente física.

Mesmo assim, era agradável aquela proximidadde. Sentia-se bem com ela.

E isso a preocupava. Estava decidida a lhe demonstrar que valia tanto como qualquer homem do planeta. Que podia ser tão fera, tão forte e tão valente como qualquer homem. Queria estar segura de que Roland não a repelisse pelos mesmos motivos pelos que a tinha repelido seu pai, porque não era suficientemente boa.

Naquele momento, depois de ter conhecido sua generosidade sem limites e seu valor, deveria havê-lo tentado com mais força que nunca.

Não seria fácil impressionar um homem tão valente. Um homem que, sendo um menino, enfrentou um lobo para salvar um bebê... Aquilo era puro heroísmo.

Antes que a escuridão nublasse completamente sua mente, Rhiannon experimentou a maravilhosa sensação das mãos de Roland emoldurando seu rosto e desenhando seus olhos. Sorriu... e dormiu.

Roland a olhava enquanto dormia, mas de onde estava, não podia vê-la suficientemente bem. Apartou-se delicadamente dela e se levantou. De pé, ao lado da cama, podia contemplar plenamente seu rosto. Deus, era tão bela... de repente, sentiu-se sobressaltado pela necessidade de pintar seu retrato. Sentiu falta dos pincéis e a suavidade do óleo que estendia sobre o tecido.

Mas era um pensamento absurdo. A pintura era um passatempo para os mortais. Algo que era preferível fazer à luz do sol.

O que teria aquela mulher para despertar nele tais necessidades? Tinha gritado como uma maluca animando uma equipe de futebol essa mesma noite. Tinha-o feito vestir-se com jeans e uma camisa ridícula e o tinha levado a um estádio abarrotado de agentes da DIP.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Aquela mulher era capaz de converter qualquer homem em seu escravo. Inclusive a ele.

E soube, com plena certeza, quando, segundos depois, segurou-a pelos ombros e a deitou delicadamente de costas. Era tão perfeita... Queria vê-la, só vê-la. Embora não pudesse permitir o prazer de reproduzir sua imagem em um tecido.

Alargou a mão para a parte dianteira da camisa e vacilou. Haveria algo mau em contemplá-la dessa forma enquanto ela descansava indefesa?

Fechou os olhos. Não, estava seguro de que Rhiannon não protestaria.

Desatou os botões que Rhiannon se incomodou em grampear e lenta, muito lentamente, abriu a camisa.

Seu olhar percorreu a elegante curva de seu pescoço e os ossos de seu decote. Baixou depois para as pequenas protuberâncias de seus seios, perfeitamente arredondados e de um branco violáceo. Seus mamilos tinham a sutil cor da polpa do melão doce. Mas não podia pintá-los assim, pensou. Se pretendia capturar sua imagem, antes deveria provocá-los sexualmente para que se erguessem, tentando qualquer homem a acariciá-los.

Para tentá-lo como estavam tentando-o a ele. Desejava capturar um daqueles doces botões entre seus lábios e sugá-lo até endurecê-lo, até senti-lo palpitar contra sua língua.

Engoliu em seco ante aquele novo arremesso de desejo e permitiu que seu olhar fosse ate seu ventre, para o escuro buraco de seu umbigo e a estreita curva de sua cintura. Até o triângulo de cachos negros. Deus, resplandeciam como o cetim. E ele desejava acariciá-los.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo para impedi-lo, estava fazendo isso. Seus dedos descansavam sobre aquele ninho de seda. Sim, eram tão suaves como pareciam. Mais suaves inclusive. E embora Roland sabia que não deveria fazê-lo, baixou os dedos para entreabrir seus lábios secretos e procurar dentro deles. Quando sentiu a umidade que banhava seus dedos, fechou os olhos e gemeu. Caiu na cama, inclinando-se contra ela. A sutil essência de Rhiannon o fez estremecer. Afundou os dedos um pouco mais e retrocedeu. Rhiannon tremeu e Roland elevou rapidamente o olhar.

Rhiannon continuava deitada e completamente quieta. Mas seus mamilos permaneciam erguidos. Roland levou os dedos aos lábios e fechou os olhos involuntariamente enquanto sugava o sabor dela na ponta de seus dedos. Desejava-a. Mais que desejá-la, tinha que possui-la. Se não fisicamente, ao menos...

Roland se separou da cama, mas continuou olhando-a. Tinha que capturar sua imagem em um quadro. Não havia outra maneira de livrar-se daquele desejo que o devorava.

Durante as primeiras horas do amanhecer, detrás das cortinas e sob um teto coberto de teias de aranha, Roland esteve trabalhando com materiais que fazia muito tempo que não empregava. Os óleos eram novos. Não tinha sido capaz de resistir à vontade de comprá-los. Eram as pinturas mais modernas que tinha tido. Seu aroma era como uma droga e seus pincéis voavam sobre o tecido como se fossem uma prolongação de sua alma.

Não tinha feito um esboço prévio. Não o necessitava. Quão único precisava era vê-la tombada na cama como uma oferenda aos deuses e permitir que sua imagem se transladasse desde seus olhos até suas mãos.

Trabalhava de forma febril, entregando-se completamente a aquele ato de criação. Movia o pincel com a mesma delicadeza com que teria acariciado sua pele.

Até que começou para ouvir movimento no castelo. Jamey tinha levantado, e também Frederick. Naquele momento estavam descendo para o salão e de ali se dirigiriam à cozinha.

Roland suspirou, lamentando ter que parar tão cedo. Tinha esquecido o prazer que podia encontrar em algo tão singelo. Tinha conseguido tão pouco... Nem as silhuetas nem as cores do tecido eram ainda reconhecíveis, mas sabia que iriam tomando forma ao longo das próximas sessões.

Limpou os pincéis e guardou as pinturas. Deixou fora a tela para que secasse. Asseguraria-se de escondê-lo antes que Rhiannon despertasse aquela noite.

Quando afinal retornou à cama, seu olhar vagou uma vez mais pelo corpo nu de Rhiannon.

Estava excitado. Dolorosamente excitado. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar que podia despir-se, abraçá-la, saboreá-la e tocá-la e ela nunca saberia. Podia afundar-se em seu interior e podia desafogar-se naquela suculenta umidade sem que ela nunca soubesse.

Inclinou-se para diante para fazer erguer-se seus mamilos uma vez mais. A resposta de Rhiannon foi imediata. Possivelmente até seria capaz de levá-la ao o clímax sem que ela estivesse consciente disso.

A idéia era tentadora... muito tentadora. Roland se controlou mentalmente, compreendendo que, uma vez mais, a besta que levava em seu interior estava tentando apoderar-se dele. Utilizar Rhiannon desse modo seria uma violação. Seria imperdoável fazer amor com ela sem seu consentimento. Essa era sua forma de recompensá-la pelas alegrias que lhe tinha dado? Alegrias? Roland pestanejou, repetindo seus próprios pensamentos. Sim, era alegria o que tinha sentido durante aquelas breves horas que tinha passado pintando. E também era alegria o que havia sentido quando tinha visto Jamey jogando. Um absoluto prazer.

Ele já não se acreditava capaz de albergar aquela classe de sentimentos.

Olhou Rhiannon e sacudiu a cabeça. Quem teria imaginado que essa imprudente e descontrolada vampiresa pudesse lhe devolver o gosto pela vida?

Fechou-lhe a camisa, abotoando-a. Depois, inclinou-se sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Uns lábios úmidos, flexíveis e doces inclusive enquanto dormia. Deslizou a língua no interior de sua boca e só se deteve quando compreendeu que a loucura voltava a assaltá-lo.

—Obrigado, Rhianikki, princesa do Nilo.

Rhiannon não viu Roland quando despertou. Mas enrugou o nariz ao notar um aroma estranho na habitação. Farejou outra vez e franziu o cenho. Cheirava um pouco a pintura.

Incapaz de Identificar plenamente aquele aroma, levantou-se da cama sem pensar na ferida. Esticou-se ao lembrar-se, como se esperasse reviver aquela dor. Mas não o fez. E quando desabotoou a camisa, viu que a ferida tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastro. Só ficavam uns pontos diminutos.

Abriu o armário e procurou em seu interior algo para usar. Não encontrou nada, mas decidiu não deixar-se abater. Aquela noite se encontrava muito bem.

Depois da conversação da noite anterior, tinha decidido que Roland sofria um ridículo e prolongado estado de depressão e um severo complexo de culpa. Mas posto que por fim tinha aberto aquela dolorosa ferida, possivelmente fora capaz de sarar. E essa idéia a agradava. Odiava vê-lo atormentar-se por coisas ocorridas tantos anos atrás. Era uma perda de tempo e energia.

A porta se abriu naquele momento e entrou Roland com uma licoreira de cristal cheia de um líquido cor carmesim.

— O que é isso? —perguntou Rhiannon franzindo o cenho.

—Nutrientes. Necessita disso depois do que ocorreu ontem à noite.

—O que preciso é de uma garganta inocente.

—Rhiannon, isso é um assassinato.

—Então, continua disposto a pensar sempre o pior de mim —caminhou a grandes pernadas para ele—. Jamais os assassinei, só os saboreei. Um gole aqui, outro lá... — estava brincando, como sempre.

Roland baixou o olhar para seus seios, enquanto Rhiannon dava um passo adiante para tomar a licoreira.

—Mas se se lembrassem...

—Bebia desses homens enquanto dormiam, Roland. A maior parte deles o recorda como um sonho erótico —encheu o copo e o levou aos lábios.

— E as marcas que deixa em seu pescoço?

—Não é necessário deixar marcas no pescoço. O sangue pode ser obtida de muitas partes, e algumas é difícil de examinar as de perto —deixou o copo e lambeu os lábios—. Quer que lhe mostre?

—Não, Rhiannon, não quero. E te sugeriria que se alimentasse como o fazemos nós. Não quero levantar suspeitas havendo tantos agentes da DIP pelos arredores.

Rhiannon deu um passo para ele e deslizou um dedo por seu pescoço.

— Ou será que você não gosta de pensar que toco com meus lábios em outros homens?

Roland a olhou nos olhos e lhe sustentou o olhar durante vários segundos. Rhiannon umedeceu os lábios.

—Esta noite tive um sonho muito interessante.

Roland desviou rapidamente o olhar.

— Ah, sim?

—Mmm. Não é algo que sonhe freqüentemente. Tenho um sonho muito profundo. Mas desta vez... senti coisas.

— Que tipo de coisas?

—Foi algo muito fugaz, uma carícia incrivelmente íntima. E, depois, um beijo delicioso.

Roland se voltou.

—Sim, um sonho muito estranho.

—Possivelmente o que ocorre é que estou desejando que me ocorram essas coisas —se colocou detrás dele de maneira que, enquanto falava, seu fôlego lhe roçava a nuca—.Se você estivesse disposto a me fazer um favor, eu poderia dormir mais profundamente, Roland.

—Sinto muito, Rhiannon, não creio que seja sensato.

Assim ainda não o tinha impressionado o suficiente. Continuava pensando que ela não merecia sua atenção. Rhiannon o rodeou e se colocou frente a ele.

—Minha ferida precisa de cuidados. Ajudará pelo menos nisso?

Roland franziu o cenho preocupado e Rhiannon se afastou até a cama.

— O que se passa, Rhiannon? Ainda não sarou?

Rhiannon se sentou à beira da cama e se inclinou para diante; a camisa aberta deixava ao descoberto sua cintura, seus quadris e o bordo de um de seus seios.

—Sim, sarou, mas eu gostaria que me tirasse os pontos.

Roland fechou os olhos um instante. Quando voltou a abri-los, parecia haver-se convertido em um manequim. Procurou as tesouras na mesinha de noite, aproximou um tamborete da cama e se sentou. Posou as mãos em sua cintura e foi tocando lentamente com os dedos toda a zona. Rhiannon fechou os olhos.

—Eu gosto que me toque.

Roland apartou imediatamente a mão, tomou as tesouras e começou a lhe tirar cuidadosamente os pontos.

—Inclusive quando estava adormecida eu gostava. Porque é loucura, não é, Roland? Não foi um sonho.

Roland terminou o trabalho, guardou as tesouras e se levantou.

—Vou ver como está a parte de baixo do castelo.

—Acompanho-o.

—Irei sozinho. Jamison está com Eric e com Tamara no salão. Pode pedir a ele que te consiga alguma roupa. Mais tarde, Eric e eu iremos procurar suas coisas em sua casa.

—Sou perfeitamente capaz de ir procurar minhas coisas, Roland. Mais ainda, não estou disposta a ficar em um lugar no qual não me apreciam. Possivelmente amanhã durma em minha própria cama.

Roland não disse nada; limitou-se a abandonar a habitação. Rhiannon tomou o copo que tinha deixado na bandeja e o atirou contra a parede.

Ouviu uma gargalhada feminina; Tamara apareceu na porta justo quando Roland acabava de sair.

— Parece-lhe engraçado que eu esteja zangada?

—Não me rio de você, Rhiannon, não pense tolices. O que passa é que eu também tive vontade de atirar coisas em Eric em mais de uma ocasião.

—É impossível que seja tão enervante como Roland —se aproximou da lareira e jogou um tronco.

—Não queria fazer amor comigo e ambos sabíamos que tinha tanta vontade que estava ficando louco.

Rhiannon se endireitou, mas não se voltou.

— E que motivo tinha?

—Pensava que me repugnaria quando me desse conta de como era realmente.

— E te repugnou?

—Apaixonei-me, isso sim. Custou-me algum tempo convencê-lo, mas ao final consegui. Não desista.

Rhiannon se voltou para enfrentar aquela insignificância.

—Acha que estou apaixonada por ele, verdade? Meu Deus, Támara, eu não sou tão estúpida para permitir que me ocorra algo assim.

—É obvio que não. Então só está interessada em ter uma aventura?

—Desejo-o. E não acredito que haja nada de mau nisso —franziu—. Exceto seu excesso de cabeça-dura.

— Não lhe falou nada do motivo?

—Só me disse alguma tolice sobre que o que alguém quer não é sempre o melhor para um. Mas eu sei qual é a verdadeira razão. Acredita que não valho o suficiente. Mas logo aprenderá.

— Por que diz isso?

—Porque é verdade —localizou a saia e a vestiu.

—Isso é uma loucura. É a mulher mais atraente que vi em minha vida.

Rhiannon se voltou para ela. Possivelmente Tamara não fosse tão odiosa como ao princípio lhe tinha parecido.

—E você parece irremediavelmente contente.

— Por que não estaria? Consegui viver a eternidade com o homem que amo.

Rhiannon revirou os olhos .

— É necessário que seja tão humana? —procurou os sapatos e os calçou —. Diga a Roland que voltarei para amanhecer.

—Rhiannon, aonde vai?

—A minha casa, procurar minha roupa.

—Rhiannon, não deveria, não é seguro. Há agentes de...

—Pior para eles se cruzarem comigo. Esta noite não estou de bom humor.

Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas Tamara a agarrou por braço.

—Rhiannon, por favor, espera, devo lhe dizer algo.

—Então diga-o, tenho pressa.

—É... é sobre o homem que a fez prisioneira no laboratório de Connecticut.

—Daniel St. Claire?

Tamara assentiu.

—Sim. Ele... era meu tutor. Adotou-me depois que meus pais morreram —Tamara tragou saliva e Rhiannon franziu o cenho—. Com o tempo, inteirei-me de que suas mortes tinham sido planejadas. Ele só queria minha custódia para tentar atrair Eric. Sei o que lhe ocorreu... depois que ele morrera, li os arquivos. E também o que aconteceu aos outros que apanhou. Eu... Sinto muito.

Comovida pela honestidade da Tamara, Rhiannon alargou a mão para seus cabelos.

—Não tem nada que sentir, Tamara. Todas essas coisas ocorreram antes de você nascer. Teve sorte de sobreviver.

—Não sei se o teria conseguido sem Eric. Durante muito tempo, inclusive depois de que Eric tentasse me dizer a verdade, quis Daniel como a um pai. Espero...

—Que não a odeie por isso —terminou Rhiannon por ela, lhe lendo o pensamento—. Pode estar tranqüila, não o farei.

Tamara sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga.

Rhiannon pestanejou com força, furiosa pelo ridículo nó que tinha na garganta.

—Nunca fui amiga de ninguém.

— Nem sequer de Roland?

Rhiannon soltou uma gargalhada.

—Muito menos dele. Nem sequer gosta.

—Acredito que nisso está enganada. Quando chegamos ontem à noite, parecia estar desesperado por vê-la sofrer.

—De verdade? —Rhiannon arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentiu algo ridiculamente quente em seu interior. Mas rapidamente se conteve— Veja só, nós aqui falando de homens como um par de adolescentes mortais. Nós estamos por cima dessas coisas, Támara, somos deusas entre as mulheres.

—Mas também somos mulheres.

Rhiannon franziu o cenho como se o estivesse considerando. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça.

—Tenho que ir. Esta noite tenho muitas coisas que fazer. Algumas compra, inclusive.

— Compras? Mas, Rhiannon, a DIP...

—Tolices. consegui de Roland permissão para limpar esta casa e trocar as cortinas. Também eu gostaria de comprar velas para que o candelabro possa estar aceso durante toda a noite. Porque dormir nesta habitação é como estar dormindo em uma tumba.

—Certamente. Isto parece cenário de um filme de terror ou um pouco parecido.

—Exatamente. E como tenho pressa, me vão fechar as lojas. Então, adeus.

Rhiannon correu para a porta traseira, saltou o muro e se dirigiu a toda velocidade à casa que tinha alugada. Embora não visse ninguém vigiando-a, tomou a precaução de dirigir-se à parte de trás, escalar o muro e entrar por uma das janelas do segundo piso.

Preparou uma mala de roupa e guardou alguns objetos em uma maleta que iria procurar quando tivesse terminado suas compras. Procurou os cartões de crédito e se dispôs a levar a cabo outra das tarefas que tinha pendentes. Uma das mais importantes. Demonstraria a Roland o muito que ela valia antes de que a noite terminasse. Pegou o telefone e marcou um número que conhecia perfeitamente.

O agente que tinha na França, Jacques Renot, era um homem no que podia confiar plenamente. Além disso, era um ex-agente da DIP que conhecia a maneira de acessar seus computadores.

—Preciso saber o hotel no qual se aloja Curt Rogers em L'Ombre —se limitou a dizer assim que ergueu o telefone—. Poderá consegui isso para mim?

—Oui. É possível que leve algum tempo, mas...

—Chamarei você dentro de vinte minutos —e desligou.

As compras não lhe levariam muito tempo. Afinal, sabia o que queria e o preço não era nenhum problema, de modo que, por que esbanjar o tempo? Tinha muitas coisas que fazer.

 **Capítulo 7**

—Disse que ia às compras.

Roland estava a ponto de explodir. Compras! Por Deus, Rhiannon não só era imprudente, mas também estava completamente louca.

— E por que demônios ninguém me tinha dito?

Eric se interpôs entre Roland e Támara, como se quisesse proteger a última do aborrecimento de seu amigo

—Estive te buscando durante duas horas, Roland. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde te encontrar e você ignorou minhas chamadas. Que outra coisa podia fazer?

Roland se passou nervoso a mão pelo cabelo.

—Temos que encontrá-la. Há agentes da DIP por todo o lugar.

—Sinceramente, Roland, não sei por que está tão preocupado. Não acredito que vá fazer nada arriscado —replicou Támara

— Ah! Não há nada que goste mais essa mulher, uma oportunidade. Se a conhecesse, você também estaria preocupada.

Correu para a porta, mas Eric o agarrou pelo ombro.

—Irei com você.

Roland olhou para a janela e viu Frederick e Jamey pulando com a Pandora no pátio.

— E deixar Tamara só vigiando Jamey?

Tamara elevou a cabeça e jogou o cabelo atrás, com um gesto próprio de Rhiannon.

—Não sou uma indefesa mortal —respondeu—. Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Eric mordeu o interior da bochecha tentando evitar um sorriso.

—Acredito que está conversando muito com Rhiannon —disse Roland.

—E eu acho que você não fala com ela o suficiente — alfinetou ela—. Ou isso, ou está completamente cego. Rhiannon acredita que você não gosta dela . Acredita que não a considera digna de você. E se fizer alguma loucura, provavelmente será porque está tentando te demonstrar que se engana.

— De onde diabos tirou essas idéias? Rhiannon acredita que é suficientemente boa para Deus e o mundo.

—O que importa não é o que ela pense, mas o que acredita que pensa você —como Roland se limitou a franzir o cenho e a sacudir a cabeça, espetou-lhe furiosa:

_Tenho vontade de sacudi-lo!

Eric a agarrou pelos ombros e a estreitou contra ele.

—Calma, meu amor, poderia lhe fazer mal —elevou o olhar para Roland— Vá procurá-la. Eu me ocuparei de manter segura a casa.

Roland abandonou o castelo, mas não podia evitar pensar nas palavras de Támara. Haveria alguma possibilidade de que Rhiannon sentisse que tinha que lhe demonstrar seu valor? Era ridículo, é obvio. Mas também Rhiannon lhe tinha reprovado que a visse como a um ser inferior...

Mas aquele não era momento para preocupar-se com teorias e motivações.

Dirigiu-se em primeiro lugar para a casa que Rhiannon lhe havia dito que alugava, justo aos subúrbios do povoado. Era indubitável que tinha estado ali. A blusa manchada de sangue e a camisa branca estavam no chão e as gotas que ficavam no interior da banheira anunciavam um uso recente.

Havia uma mala em cima da cama, cheia de roupa. Roland assumiu que Rhiannon pensava levar ao castelo, mas se perguntou se não estaria dando muitas coisas por certas. A última vez que a tinha visto, Rhiannon estava furiosa com ele.

Sacudiu a cabeça e registrou a casa minuciosamente. Viu uma caderneta e uma caneta perto do telefone e correu para eles. Evidentemente, Rhiannon tinha escrito algo naquela caderneta, mas tinha arrancado a folha. Roland umedeceu os lábios e, levantando a caderneta para a luz. Tentou identificar o que era. Não teve sorte. Zangado, voltou-se para olhar o conteúdo do cesto de papéis, e viu um pedaço de papel amarelo enrugado em cima de outros restos de lixo. Tirou-o e o alisou. Nele figurava uma direção e o número de uma casa. E, debaixo, alguém escrevera a palavra: «Rogers».

Rhiannon viu a silhueta dos dois homens à luz dos abajures. Estavam sentados no salão de uma suíte do hotel. Rhiannon se agarrou ao batente da janela do décimo quinto piso e os observou enquanto os sons do tráfego e da atividade dos mortais alagavam a noite. Estava na janela do dormitório, mas podia vê-los claramente através da porta aberta. E, por uma vez, desejou ser mais velha, mais poderosa. Teria gostado de poder converter-se em um camundongo e entrar assim na casa. Tinha entendido que alguns o tinham conseguido, os mais velhos.

Ela tinha a habilidade de deslumbrar os humanos. Poderia, possivelmente, lhes provocar um estado de catatonía e meter-se depois na habitação sem despertar nenhuma resposta por sua parte. Mas também era possível que seus esforços só conseguissem alertá-los. Porque o homem que estava com o Curtis Rogers era o mesmo que a tinha atacado à saída do jogo de futebol.

Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas quando estudou seu rosto. Era um homem de nariz proeminente, com uma sombra de barba e braços fortes. Parecia um desses lutadores profissionais aos que tinha visto na televisão. Tinha o cabelo muito curto. Seus lábios eram grossos.

Rhiannon escutou com atenção e ouviu um deles falando em voz baixa. Farejou e distinguiu o aroma do suor, da colônia de Curtis e de um uísque de bom preço.

Em silêncio, deslizou no dormitório.

— Então nos entendemos?

Curtis se encolheu de ombros.

—Não preciso entender nada. Se me ajudar a apanhar a um deles, poderá pôr você mesmo o preço.

—Não um deles. _Ela_. É a mais velha, a mais poderosa. Quero que a ceda e que me deixe com ela durante o tempo que eu quiser.

Curtis sacudiu a cabeça, levantou-se e cruzou a sala para tomar uma garrafa que continha um líquido ambarino.

—Quer dormir com ela, não me engane. E diabos, não o culpo.

O outro homem estendeu seu copo quando Curtis se aproximou.

—Possivelmente, mas não é esse meu principal objetivo. Está seguro de que ficará completamente indefesa?

—Absolutamente. Essa droga já foi provada e funciona —Curtis lhe encheu o copo e se afastou—. Lhe importa que lhe pergunte por que acredita que poderá apanhá-la quando todos os outros têm falhado?

—Tenho certas habilidades. E conheço seus pontos débeis.

—Nó também .

—Eu sei como utilizá-los.

—A verdade é que não posso dizer que tenha muita confiança. Mas se pode fazê-lo, asseguro-lhe que a deixarei completamente indefesa tantas vezes quantas quiser.

Rhiannon estremeceu ante aquela imagem. Recordava muito bem a última vez que tinha estado indefesa em mãos da DIP.

—Então me dirá onde está.

Curtis vacilou um instante.

—Além dela, há outros que me interessam. Ela é minha. Só minha, compreende?

—Perfeitamente —o homem pôs-se a rir, fazendo Rhiannon estremecer —Tem planos especiais para ela, sem dúvida. E eu não ousaria intervir.

—E tampouco pode dizer a ninguém. Se se inteirassem de onde está, todos os agentes da DIP rodeariam imediatamente sua casa. E jamais poderia lhe pôr as mãos em cima.

O homem assentiu.

—De acordo.

Curtis exalou um longo e sonoro suspiro.

—Vivem em um castelo chamado Chateau de Courtemanche, ao sul de L' Ombre.

Rhiannon desejou poder matá-los nesse momento. Desgraçadamente, Roland jamais a perdoaria.

—Poderia me ajudar ter uma amostra dessa droga.

—Esqueça, amigo. Essa fórmula é secreta. Ninguém a tem, salvo eu, e assim vai continuar.

Isso era o que ele se acreditava, pensou Rhiannon.

—Ok, não preciso disso —o homem se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta.

Curtis se voltou para uma mesa. Rhiannon procurou um ângulo que lhe permitisse vê-lo melhor. Curtis estava abrindo sua maleta, que estava cheio de tubos de cristal com plugues de borracha.

A droga.

— Não vai dizer-me como posso localizá-lo? Não sei seu nome sequer.

O homem abriu a porta e parou.

—Entrarei em contato com você se for necessário. Quanto a meu nome, de momento me chame Lucien.

Saiu da casa deixando a porta totalmente aberta. Curtis correu a fechá-la sacudindo a cabeça. Fechou rapidamente a maleta e se meteu na habitação em que estava Rhiannon. A vampira se escondeu a toda velocidade debaixo da cama. Curtis se dirigiu então para o banheiro. Rhiannon saiu, tomou a maleta e, em questão de segundos, estava fora do edifício.

Acabava de aterrissar no chão quando uns braços fortes a rodearam e a arrastaram até um beco escuro. Rhiannon tentou enfrentar-se, mas a força daquele homem era irresistível.

— Que diabos acha que está fazendo? — Roland! —voltou-se em seus braços—. Me deste um susto de morte. Pensava que foi esse pedaço de carne que está tentando me apanhar.

—Poderia havê-lo sido.

—Quando se inteirar do que consegui, seguro que te passa o aborrecimento.

—Não me importa o que tenha conseguido. Poderiam te haver matado ou capturado enquanto o tentava. Quando vais fazer me caso, Rhiannon?

—Olhe isto, Roland. Seguro que te alegra.

Tendeu-lhe a maleta.

—Aqui não —a agarrou por braço e começou a afastar-se pelo beco.

Rhiannon se liberou de sua mão. Doía-lhe terrivelmente que nem sequer queria ver o que tinha conseguido.

—Tenho um carro esperando, um carro alugado.

—Deixa-o onde está.

—E um inferno, Roland. Tenho minhas compras dentro.

separou-se dele antes de que pudesse agarrá-la outra vez. Em questão de segundos, estava sentada depois do volante. E se surpreendeu quando a porta de passageiros se abriu e Roland se sentou a seu lado.

—Sei que odeia os carros.

—Pois esta noite vou montar em um.

— Só para estar comigo?

—Sim —Rhiannon esteve a ponto de sorrir—. Porque se te perder de vista, não sei o que outra tolice poderia chegar a fazer.

Se a tivesse esbofeteado, não lhe teria doído mais, mas Rhiannon se negava a demonstrar-lhe Ligou o motor e se afastou do hotel. A maleta descansava entre ambos. Roland não olhou em seu interior e Rhiannon decidiu não se voltar para pedir que o fizesse.

Rhiannon se deteve em frente da casa que tinha alugado, mas Roland a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Não pare, Rhiannon.

—Tenho que ir procurar minha mala.

—Então estaciona em outro site e voltaremos por ela. Não temos por que anunciar nossa presença.

—Deixa de me dizer o que tenho que fazer.

—Alguém terá que fazê-lo. Parece que por si mesma não é capaz de agir de modo responsável.

Rhiannon saiu e fechou com força.

—Já basta. Penso em ficar aqui. Não voltaria para esse castelo mofado mesmo que houvesse vinte homens da DIP me esperando aqui.

Tirou a maleta do carro enquanto Roland saía pela porta contrária. Ela lhe atirou a maleta com força.

—Dê isso a Eric. É o sedativo. Pensei que gostaria de analisá-lo para ver se pode encontrar um antídoto ou algo parecido.

—Rhiannon, não seja ridícula.

Deixou a maleta de novo no carro e rodeou o veículo. Quando chegou ao Rhiannon, agarrou-a pelo braço e a fez voltar-se para ele. Abriu então os olhos como pratos e a olhou com incredulidade.

—Está chorando.

—Não, não estou chorando.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. .

—Rhiannon, não pretendia te fazer mal...

— Você? Me fazer mal? —soltou uma gargalhada—. Sou filha de um faraó, uma princesa do Egito. Os homens caem aos meus pés, tanto os mortais como os imortais. De acha que pode me importar o que pense de mim? —ardia-lhe a garganta—.Odeio-o, Roland de Courtemanche. Detesto-o e não voltará a ter oportunidade de me repelir nunca mais.

Roland retornou sozinho ao castelo. Conduziu o carro pela singela razão de que não queria que a DIP o visse fora de casa do Rhiannon e compreendesse que ela estava em seu interior. Nem sequer estava seguro de que soubessem que aquela era sua casa, mas era bastante provável.

Entrou no castelo pela porta principal, mas não havia ninguém. Subiu aos aposentos e se deteve na porta, incapaz, por um instante, de tomar ar.

Frederick baixou o olhar da escada em que estava subido, tirando o pó a um dos candelabros de prata. Tamara deixou de limpar as janelas com um trapo úmido. Eric elevou o olhar da chaminé, aonde estava ajoelhado, varrendo as cinzas. E Jamey baixou a vassoura com a que estava ocupando-se das teias de aranha.

— Onde está Rhiannon? —perguntou o menino.

Roland baixou o olhar para o chão. A pantera se aproximou dele com uma pergunta similar no olhar.

—Está na casa que alugou. Quer ficar lá.

—Roland... —começou a dizer Támara em tom de advertência, mas Eric a deteve com um olhar e deu um passo adiante.

— O que leva nessa maleta?

—É a droga, o sedativo que utilizou Curtis contra você.

— Como o ...?

—Não fui eu, foi Rhiannon. Meteu-se na casa do Curtis e o levou.

—Caramba, essa mulher tem fibra —comentou Jamey.

— Fibra? —Roland o olhou com o cenho franzido—. Foi uma estupidez. Rogers estava nessa habitação com o mesmo homem que esteve a ponto de matá-la o outro dia.

—E mesmo assim, ela entrou —insistiu Jamey—. Faz falta ter valor.

—É uma imprudente.

Tamara deixou no chão o trapo que estava utilizando e cruzou a habitação.

—É valente, engenhosa e absolutamente bela. Eu gostaria de me parecer com ela.

Eric olhou-a, ligeiramente alarmado.

—Eu gosto de você assim como é, Tamara.

—Rhiannon está muito segura de si. Deveria ter mais cuidado —continuou Roland enquanto se deixava cair em uma cadeira.

—Rhiannon não está absolutamente segura de si mesmo. Roland, tornou a lhe fazer mal, verdade?

—Támara, deixa-o em paz. Roland tem razão. Rhiannon corre muitos riscos.

—Se qualquer de vcês tivesse feito o que ela fez hoje, estariam-lhes felicitando até ele amanhecer. Por que diabos não podem conceder o mesmo mérito a uma mulher?

— Rhiannon conseguiu as cortinas novas? —perguntou Frederick do alto da escada.

Roland ergueu a cabeça. Sentia a pesada carga da culpa sobre os ombros. Queria proteger Rhiannon e, em troca, só tinha conseguido lhe fazer mal.

—Estão lá fora, no carro, acredito —olhou a seu redor e sacudiu a cabeça—. Levam toda a noite trabalhando, verdade?

—Não nos agradeça —lhe espetou Tamara—. O temos feito é por ela, não por você —saiu correndo da habitação, com Jamey nos calcanhares.

Frederick desceu coxeando da escada e se uniu a eles.

Aos poucos minutos, Jamey retornava com o pacote que continha as cortinas novas e subia a escada para as pendurar. Frederick foi em sua ajuda, deixando antes no chão uma caixa com ao menos umas cem velas.

Pouco depois, voltaram a sair para retornar com novos pacotes. E tinha passado já perto de meia hora quando Eric franziu o cenho e elevou o olhar.

— Onde está Tamara?

Frederick se limitou a encolher-se de ombros e saiu coxeando uma vez mais. Jamey o seguiu, mas Eric o agarrou por braço.

—Jamison, me diga onde está.

—Foi procurar Rhiannon. Não se zangue, Eric. Tem-me feito prometer que não diria uma só palavra.

Eric esboçou uma careta e saiu. Esteve a ponto de tropeçar com Támara e Rhiannon. Roland tragou saliva; o alívio o invadiu ao vê-la ali, a salvo. Rhiannon olhou ao seu redor com mal dissimulada surpresa.

—As cortinas são perfeitas, Rhiannon. São da cor do sol e suficientemente grossas para não deixar passar a luz. São maravilhosas.

Támara apoiou a mão no braço de Rhiannon. —Támara, você me deu um susto de morte —Eric tomou-a entre os braços e a estreitou com força—. Da próxima vez que pense partir, me avise.

— Por que iria fazê-lo? —elevou o queixo com ar desafiante, mas olhou Roland de soslaio.

—Porque te quero. E se lhe ocorresse algo... —fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça—, morreria.

Tamara dirigiu a Roland um olhar penetrante como uma espada. Quando olhou Eric, sua expressão se suavizou.

—Sei, e sinto te haver preocupado —beijou-o e Roland desviou o olhar.

Frederick tinha subido à escada e estava colocando as velas. Támara se voltou para ele.

—É tarde, Frederick, por que não deixa o resto para outra hora?

Frederick assentiu e baixou lentamente. Rhiannon tomou a mala, cruzou as dobre portas do dormitório e a deixou na cama, onde começou a desfazê-la.

Eric entrou atrás dela.

—Conseguir essas drogas foi um golpe de mestre, Rhiannon. É possível que possa encontrar a forma de anular seu efeito.

—Isso era o que esperava —disse ela—. Consegui alguma informação enquanto estava no hotel. O homem que me atacou não pertence a DIP. E se diz chamar Lucien.

Roland estava totalmente pendente dela. Enquanto Támara surgia ao lado de Frederick e Jamey a sair da casa, entrou no quarto.

Rhiannon não o olhou. Continuou esvaziando a mala.

—Ninguém da DIP sabe que estamos neste castelo. Só sabem Curtis Rogers e esse tal Lucien. Lucien se ofereceu para me capturar em troca de... certos privilégios.

— Que classe de privilégios? —Roland não era capaz de permanecer em silêncio nem um segundo mais.

Rhiannon apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar.

—Pediu a Curtis que me sedasse e depois o deixasse só com ele durante o tempo que quisesse. Quer ser transformado. Suponho que é só o que quer me forçar a fazer. Mas não penso lhe dar essa oportunidade.

Roland caminhou para ela.

— E por que você? Por que não quer mais nenhum de nós?

—Disse que porque sou a mais velha, Roland —era a primeira vez que se dirigia a ele.

Eric pousou a mão no ombro de Rhiannon.

—Todos cuidaremos de você, Rhiannon. E, por essa mesma razão, esperamos que não corra riscos desnecessários.

—Não vou esconder-me em uma esquina, esperando que venham me buscar. Quando terminar com eles, desejarão não ter ouvido nunca meu nome.

Támara posou a mão no braço do Eric e assinalou com a cabeça para a porta. Eric dirigiu a Roland um olhar compassivo antes de sair. Uma vez a sós com Rhiannon, Roland não sabia o que dizer.

—Eu... me alegro de que haja tornado.

—Só estou aqui pela Támara. Está assustada por Jamey e me pediu que a ajudasse a protegê-lo.

Roland assentiu. Rhiannon abriu uma gaveta vazia de uma cômoda.

—É possível que cheirem a velho. Faz muito que não os uso.

—Comprei ambientadores de madeira —colocou um deles na gaveta—. Não há dito nada das cortinas, tanto lhe desgostam?

—Em verdade, estou começando a me alegrar de que esteja arrumando a casa. Agora parece mais... cálida.

—Então suponho que não se importará que ponha uma colcha e umas almofadas a jogo.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Não, não me importa —sentia que lhe pesavam as pálpebras. Procurou no interior da jaqueta e tirou um dos frascos que lhe tinha entregue Eric no dia anterior.

Rhiannon franziu o cenho.

—Possivelmente não deveria... Parece cansado.

—Rhiannon, você tem certeza que tem que me demonstrar algo?

Rhiannon baixou o olhar imediatamente.

—Não, Roland, já não.

Disse-o de uma forma tão cortante que suas palavras impactaram em Roland com uma força pasmosa. Estava renunciando a persegui-lo? E por que isso o fazia sentir-se tão absolutamente triste?

—Melhor, porque você nunca teve motivos para fazê-lo. Jamais pus em dúvida sua capacidade, Rhiannon. Você tem força, seu valor, a valentia com a que enfrenta o perigo.

— Sendo uma mulher, quer dizer?

—Não, não é isso o que quero dizer. O que quero dizer é que eu não gostaria de ter que me enfrentar nunca contigo.

Rhiannon deixou uma camisola negra em cima de uma cadeira e Roland teve a boa seca quando compreendeu que, provavelmente, pretendia ficar. Não pôde evitar imaginar-la nua através daquele tecido translúcido. Rhiannon tomou alguuns objetos mais e os levou a armário.

De costas para Roland, sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não te compreendo, Roland. Se não me considerar inferior, por que eu te desagrado tanto?

—Não me desagrada. O que eu não gosto de são algumas coisas que faz.

Rhiannon terminou de pendurar sua roupa e se voltou para ele,

— Que coisas?

—Coisas que a põem em perigo. Como cantar em um botequim, por exemplo.

—Mas Roland, foi muito divertido. E tem que admitir que não foi mau.

Roland fechou os olhos. Realmente, aquela mulher era era exasperante.

—Tem uma voz de anjo.

Rhiannon pareceu resplandecer ante aquele elogio.

— De verdade?

—De verdade. Conseguiu prender a atenção de todo o mundo.

—A única atenção que me interessava era a tua.

—Então poderia ter cantado para mim em privado —Rhiannon abriu a boca, mas Roland continuou falando—. Não é só cantar. São os outros riscos que corre. Como paquerar com o Rogers a outra noite. Ou se colocar em sua casa esta noite. É que não se dá conta de que me aborreço porque temo por você?

Rhiannon o olhou tão atentamente que, por um instante, Roland concebeu a esperança de que o estivesse escutando.

—Se tivesse vindo te cantar no castelo, teria-me escutado?

Roland levou uma mão à frente.

—Não ouviu uma só palavra do que te disse.

—Claro que sim. Você não gosta de minhas aventuras, você não gosta de minha conduta. E, certamente, tampouco você gosta de como me visto.

—Em público, Rhiannon, não seria ruim ser um pouco mais discreta, só por segurança.

—Sabia. E o que quer, que me vista com um saco? Isso você gostaria? Ou que me agache para que não se note tanto minha altura? Ou possivelmente deveria começar cortando o cabelo? Porque certamente é meu traço mais chamativo —se afastou dele a grandes pernadas e começou a procurar freneticamente nas gavetas.

Roland a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez voltar-se para ele.

—Já basta.

—Não. Aqui, em alguma parte, há umas tesouras. Inclusive poderei te deixar que faça as honras, Roland. Só...

— Já basta! Sabe que não é isso o que quero.

—Não, não sei. Não te compreendo absolutamente. Se me visto e me comporto como uma viúva triste, estaria mais contente comigo, Roland? Encontraria-me mais desejável?

— Quer saber o quanto desejável que a acho? —Roland a fulminou com o olhar. A fúria se fundia com a paixão, anulando toda sua sensatez—. Quer saber quanto a desejo? —repetiu.

Baixou o olhar papra os olhos chamejantes de Rhiannon e soube que já era muito tarde para lutar contra a besta que encerrava em seu interior.

 **Capítulo 8**

Havia algo em seus olhos; algo que deveria lhe haver advertido. Mas Rhiannon não podia dominar seu aborrecimento.

—Já sei. Não me deseja absolutamente. Quer alguém com meu aspecto, mas que seja tímida e reservada. Acariciou-me quando estava dormindo, Roland. Quando meu corpo respondia, mas não minha mente —sacudiu a cabeça frustrada—. Não é a mim que deseja.

Roland posou as mãos em seus ombros e as deslizou ao longo de seus braços. Cravou o olhar em seus olhos e lhe rodeou as mãos. Depois lhe fez pressionar a palma da mão contra seu sexo e a moveu lentamente para cima e para baixo, sobre sua sólida e palpitante ereção.

—Está enganada —suas palavras eram apenas um grunhido.

Rhiannon sentiu um estremecimento de absoluto desejo. Fechou os olhos ante sua força e, imediatamente, Roland devorou seus lábios. Pressionou para deslizar a língua no interior de sua boca e lhe lamber o paladar e os dentes. Rhiannon queria abraçá-lo, mas a força de seus braços o impedia. Em qualquer caso, conseguiu posar as mãos na parte traseira de sua calça e, em questão de segundos, pôde também rodear a sedosa e rígida evidência de seu desejo. Apertou-a, acariciou-a e deslizou o polegar sobre a ponta.

Roland gemeu no interior de sua boca e lhe rasgou a blusa com um rápido movimento. Estava frenético, era um homem poseído, pensou Rhiannon enquanto Roland lhe arrancava o prendedor e se equilibrava sobre seus mamilos até fazer que lhe tremessem os joelhos. Ela afundou as mãos em seu cabelo, urgindo-o a continuar.

Roland ficou então de joelhos e tirou a sua saia. Pressionou os lábios contra a parte dianteira de sua calcinha, fazendo-a sentir a umidade de seus beijos através do tecido. Um segundo depois, tinha-lhe esmigalhado o objeto e continuava beijando-a.

Rhiannon não ia ser capaz de permanecer de pé durante muito tempo. Sentia as pernas como se fossem gelatina.

Roland lhe abriu as dobras de seu sexo e o lambeu riscando nele um caminho de fogo. Rhiannon caiu ao chão e Roland foi imediatamente atrás dela. Pressionando as mãos contra a parte interior de suas coxas, a fez abrir as pernas para enterrar entre elas a cabeça.

Era uma tortura; uma tortura doce e suculenta. A boca de Roland a devorava, sua língua a assaltava, suas mãos se empregavam em abrir a porta de sua fortaleza e Roland aprofundava sem piedade sua invasão.

Rhiannon gritou no momento no que a conquista foi completa: mas mesmo assim, o assédio continuou, derretendo-a até convertê-la em uma cativa trêmula. Quando Rhiannon tentou lhe fazer afastar a cabeça, Roland lhe agarrou as mãos e continuou saqueando-a até que o bastião de sua prudência desmoronou.

Depois foi subindo por seu corpo. Rhiannon lhe baixou as calças com as mãos recém-liberadas e Roland afundou nela sem um segundo de vacilação.

Seu tamanho e sua força a fizeram ofegar. A boca de Roland cobriu de novo a sua e repetiu com a língua os movimentos de seu corpo enquanto se fundia nela. Rhiannon lhe apertou os ombros para lhe indicar que devia tranqüilizar-se. Aquilo não era o que ela tinha imaginado. Aquela não era a forma de fazer amor que ansiava dele. Mas Roland se limitou a lhe segurar as mãos. E o ritmo de seus movimentos se fez ainda mais agressivo.

E em poucos segundos, Rhiannon arqueava as costas em resposta a suas investidas, enquanto sua língua empreendia uma erótica dança. Roland continuava movendo-se cada vez com mais força, até que abandonou seus lábios para procurar seu pescoço. Rhiannon jogou a cabeça para trás; sabia que estava aproximando-se do climax e o esperava ansiosa.

Soube que Roland também estava a ponto de chegar quando o sentiu erguer-se dentro dela e notou o quente palpitar de sua semente. Roland afundou os dentes em seu pescoço e gritou. Rhiannon gemeu envolta no climax e todo seu corpo tremeu no momento da liberação final.

Seus músculos começaram então a relaxar-se. Roland continuava lhe mordendo o pescoço. Rhiannon sentia os movimentos de seus lábios e sabia que continuava bebendo dela. Sua essência fluía para ele e seu corpo começava a debilitar-se. A letargia que arrastava a seus sentidos era tentador, chamava-a a abraçá-lo. Mas seria algo fugaz, sabia. Roland se deteria em qualquer momento e ela voltaria a recuperar a cabeça.

Mas Roland não parou. Continuava sugando e sugando, e o êxtase de Rhiannon começou a tingir-se de medo.

Empurrou-o pelos ombros.

—Roland...

Roland elevou a cabeça com inapetência. Em seus olhos continuava brilhando a paixão.

—É deliciosa —sussurrou.

Rhiannon o olhou consusa. Sabia que deveria lhe sorrir, mas se sentia como se estivesse a ponto de chorar. Por que? Não era isso o que ela queria?

Roland ergueu as calças, levantou-se e lhe estendeu a mão.

—Vamos, está a ponto de amanhecer. Começa a senti-lo, não é?

Rhiannon sentiu um nó na garganta. Roland nem sequer se despiu. Seus olhos estavam carregados de luxúria, mas vazios de qualquer outro sentimento.

—Sim, suponho que sim.

Permitiu que a ajudasse a levantar-se, mas seus joelhos se negavam a sustentá-la em pé e se apartou cambaleante dele. Apoiou-se em um dos braços do sofá, inclinando-se como se estivesse bêbada. O cabelo velava seu rosto como uma cortina negra.

Roland a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez erguer-se e voltar-se para ele.

— O que houve?

Rhiannon elevou o queixo e viu sua expressão de desconcerto. Deus santo, ele nem sequer percebia...

Roland semicerrou então os olhos e fixou o olhar na ferida que lhe tinha feito no pescoço. A cor abandonou imediatamente seu rosto. Rhiannon o ouviu amaldiçoar e se sentiu cair.

Deus, ele já sabia que dominar o demônio que levava dentro era impossível. Mas haver o demonstrado a si mesmo dessa forma... Invocou mentalmente a Eric. Rhiannon não podia morrer. Quando recordava como a tinha absorvido, segundo a segundo, sabia que não tinha bebido tanto para matá-la. Mas poderia havê-lo feito se ela não o tivesse detido a tempo. Naquele momento seu cérebro era alheio a toda lógica. Só experimentava sensações. A sensação de possui-la, o climax e o sangue dela enchendo seu corpo tinham afastado qualquer vestígio de moralidade de sua mente e tinham liberado o monstro que espreitava em suas vísceras.

Ouviu que a porta se abria, mas não se voltou. Em troca, tomou a mão do Rhiannon entre as suas e a levou aos lábios.

—Sinto muito, Rhiannon. Deus, sinto muito...

—Roland, o que...?

Roland soltou a mão dela e se voltou para seu amigo. Mas Eric não o estava olhando. Tinha o olhar fixo no rosto pálido do Rhiannon e nas duas minúsculas feridas de seu pescoço.

— Que diabos você fez?

Roland entreabriu os lábios, mas foi incapaz de falar. Depois, foi afastado bruscamente por Eric, que se inclinou sobre o rosto pálido de Rhiannon. Roland se voltou. A vergonha o consumia.

—Eu não pretendia... perdi o controle, Eric. estive a ponto de...

Eric o agarrou pelo braço, tirou-o da sala e fechou a porta atrás dele.

— Em que diabos estava pensando? Como pode se permitir... ?

—Não sei, droga! —Roland baixou a cabeça e se levou a mão à frente—Está bem?

—Estará muito fraca quando despertar e provavelmente não será fatal. Mas, em qualquer caso, acredito que neste momento está muito melhor que você —sacudiu a cabeça—.Conte o que houve, Roland. Isto não é próprio de você.

—Oh, claro que é próprio de mim.

—Não seja ridículo. É o homem mais controlado que conheço.

—Ah, sim? —Roland se aproximou da lareira e aspirou o forte aroma da lenha.

—Alguma vez se perguntou por que sou tão sério, por que me mantenho tão isolado?

—Não sei a que se refere —Eric se aproximou dele.

Roland o olhou e assinalou para o dormitório.

—Isso é o que acontece quando perco o controle, Eric. O anseio de sangue, seja na batalha ou na paixão, domina tudo. Já ia sendo hora de que se inteirasse de que seu melhor amigo é um demônio.

—Eu nunca o vi assim.

—O que até agora viu de mim era um verniz. Hoje me conhece pela primeira vez. E possivelmente o melhor seja que te leve a sua garota e o menino e se afastem de mim o mais possível antes de que lhes termine contagiando a todos.

—Não seja ridículo —Eric deixou cair a mão—. Seguiremos falando esta noite. O sol está quase nascendo. Deveria ir dormir.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não é necessário. Tornei a tomar sua poção.

Eric franziu o cenho.

—Quando?

—Faz uma hora, possivelmente menos. Por quê?

—Roland, sente-se e escute —sem esperar a conformidade de Roland, Eric o empurrou para uma cadeira.

Roland se sentou, mas não lhe importava o que Eric pudesse dizer. Nada podia alterar a verdade.

—Não foi culpa sua —Eric quase gritava—. foi que essa droga. Se houver algum culpado disto, esse sou eu —aproximou uma cadeira a de Roland e se sentou—. Essa droga tem certa tendência a aumentar a agressividade. Ou pelo menos a tinha nos animais com os quais a experimentei. Como em mim não teve o mesmo efeito, assumi que os imortais foram imunes a ele. Evidentemente, foi um grande engano.

—É um grande amigo, Eric, ao tentar se culpar de algo do que só é responsável minha verdadeira natureza.

—Não, Roland. Use seu cérebro e escute. Deveria ter notado que os vampiros mais velhos seriam mais suscetíveis aos efeitos negativos que os jovens. Da mesma forma que são mais suscetíveis a outros elementos como a luz do sol ou a dor. Não compreende? Foi essa droga que provocou tudo isto.

—Realmente, não é capaz de ver-me tal como sou. Se a droga teve algum efeito, foi o de debilitar minha escassa capacidade de controle. A besta que há em mim é minha coisa.

—Se isso é o que pensa, é um grande estúpido.

Roland se levantou.

—Esta conversa não tem sentido. Va dormir antes de que o sol te siga reaquecendo o cérebro.

—Estarei lá embaixo, mas ao igual a você, ingeri essa droga ao amanhecer. Tinha entendido que nos alternaríamos. E esta conversação claro que tem sentido, e se não fosse tão teimoso, saberia.

Roland não podia seguir suportando a lógica de Eric. Dirigiu-se para o salão, mas seu amigo o seguiu. Aos pés das escadas de pedra, Roland se voltou.

—Se quiser que nos alternemos para fazer guardas, adiante. Mas deixa de me perseguir, Eric. Preciso estar sozinho.

Roland subiu rapidamente as escadas. Felizmente, Eric não se moveu.

Roland chegou ao segundo piso, à entrada do apartamento do Jamey, e continuou subindo até o terceiro, até aquelas habitações que não havia tornado a utilizar desde que era mortal. As escadas terminavam bruscamente em uma porta de madeira que Roland empurrou. Entrou na armería, um enorme sepulcro circular sem janelas. A grandes pernadas, dirigiu-se para uma escada de madeira. Quando chegou ao final da escada, empurrou uma trampilla que dava acesso à habitação da torre. Ali encontrou uns fósforos em cima a mesa e esfregou uma delas contra a rugosa parede. Acendeu então as velas para iluminar a habitação.

Ao igual à de abaixo, aquela era uma habitação circular. Nas paredes havia uma série de frestas das que os arqueiros podiam disparar aos intrusos quando o castelo era assediado.

Roland se deteve um instante no centro da habitação e se voltou lentamente. Todos seus quadros permaneciam a seu redor. O passado do tempo tinha estragado aqueles que tinha pintado sendo só um adolescente. Mas estavam também os retratos que tinha feito muito tempo depois. Os rostos de sua mãe e de seu pai. E o olhar acusador de seu irmão.

Sobre um cavalete, o retrato sem terminar do Rhiannon.

Roland tinha ido até ali para destroçá-lo, para destroçá-los todos. Pretendia fazê-los migalhas. Ele não era um pintor, não era um artista. Não tinha o coração de um poeta, a não ser o de um vilão. Que direito tinha a conservar aquelas lembranças de um humano com alma? Eram falsos, mentiras.

Tirou uma adaga da capa que levava a cintura, levantou-o e caminhou a grandes pernadas para o retrato de Rhiannon.

Mas algo o deteve. Não sabia o que, mas se tratava de uma força mais capitalista que seu aborrecimento. Olhou para a imagem, que naquele momento não era mais que uma mescla de cores e formas vagas. Mas nela viu Rhiannon, viu seus olhos amendoados buscando-o, cheios de luz e calor. E com um soluço estrangulado, deixou cair a adaga ao chão.

A cabeça lhe palpitava e seu estômago parecia ter vida própria pela forma em que se retorcia dentro dela. Mas se sentia ligeiramente mais forte que quando despertou pela primeira vez e tinha encontrado Támara atendendo-a. Tinham-lhe dado de comer e, pouco a pouco, estava começando a recuperar suas forças.

—Onde está Roland? —viu que Támara esticava o rosto quando lhe fez a pergunta.

—Não sei. Eric me disse que passou o dia na sala da torre e saiu ao anoitecer. Ainda não tornou —a olhou aos olhos—. Esperava que estivesse aqui quando despertasse?

—Só era curiosidade.

Támara lhe acariciou a mão.

—Não se sinta decepcionada, Rhiannon. Eric me disse que ele estava destroçado pelo que ocorreu —franziu o cenho—E o merece.

—Tolices, Támara, estou bem. E não me diga que você não desfruta com essas pequenas dentadas nos momentos gélidos da paixão.

—Bom, sim, mas... —respondeu Támara ruborizada.

—Eu gosto de pensar que era tal seu desejo por mim que não foi capaz de conter-se. Realmente, foi bom.

—Eric acredita que a culpa foi da droga. E se sente fatal.

Rhiannon inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

—E acha que é possível?

—OH, sim, Eric é um autêntico gênio em questões de química —olhou Rhiannon—. Foi ... bonito?

Rhiannon quase sorriu. Possivelmente o teria feito se não continuasse sentindo aquele doloroso desejo no centro de seu peito para o que não encontrava explicação.

—Estive a ponto de explodir—respondeu com franqueza—. Faz muito tempo que o desejo, sabe?

—Então por que vejo tanta tristeza em seus olhos? —Rhiannon pestanejou e desviou o olhar— Vamos, Rhiannon, se não falar comigo, com quem vai falar?

—Meu corpo ficou satisfeito.

—Mas?

—Mas foi quase como se Roland estivesse sozinho enquanto se inundava dentro de mim. Como se eu não estivesse ali...

—Claro, você queria ternura, abraços, conversação... compreendo.

—Ternura? De onde tirou essas idéias? Sinceramente acha que sou o tipo de mulher que precisa de ternura?

Tamara sorriu.

—Roland não demora para voltar. Dê-lhe tempo.

Exasperada pelas tolices daquela mulher, Rhiannon apartou os lençóis e se levantou. Aproximou-se do armário e tirou um par de jeans de desenho e uma blusa de cor azul elétrica.

—Vai sair, é? —perguntou-lhe Támara.

Rhiannon assentiu.

—Sim, e será inútil que me diga que fique descansando. Sou imortal. É certo que agora mesmo me sinto como se me pudesse derrubar ao mais ligeiro golpe de vento, mas me passasse —se ajoelhou para procurar um par de sapatos com os que lhe resultasse fácil caminhar.

—Eric me há dito que Roland se dirigiu para os bosques, justo atrás do muro.

Rhiannon se voltou.

—Está me lendo o pensamento, não?

—Não tenho por que fazê-lo. Sou uma mulher.

Tinha descansado durante muito tempo, disse Rhiannon enquanto cruzava a pradaria. O frio e a brisa úmida banhavam seu rosto e a lua cheia lhe iluminava o caminho. Não tentaria invocar Roland, nem tampouco localizá-lo sintonizando seus sentidos. Tinha a sensação de que este tinha saído com a única intenção de evitá-la no caso de querer buscá-lo.

Ao final da pradaria, saltou o muro e entrou na escuridão dos bosques decidida a encontrá-lo. Não tinha a menor ideia do que queria lhe dizer, mas sabia que queria lhe dizer algo Támara se equivocava sobre ternura, mas tinha razão em falar. Precisava falar com Roland desesperadamente.

O aroma dos rios era mais forte à medida que se aproximava deles. Uma neblina chapeada se elevava à altura de seus joelhos e as folhas e as fumaças em decomposição davam à terra a textura de uma esponja.

Rhiannon parou; inalava profundamente todos os aromas que a noite lhe oferecia. O enjôo ia cedendo por momentos.

Aproximou-se de uma porta de ferro forjado com um C de intrincado desenho entre suas grades. A porta chiou quando a empurrou. O vento aumentou, sacudindo os ramos das árvores, que se abriam permitindo que a luz da lua banhasse aquele pequeno cemitério.

Ali encontrou Roland abraçado a um obelisco com um emblema.

—Então, me encontrou —disse Roland sem voltar-se.

—Tinha que fazê-lo —deu um passo para ele.

Rhiannon conhecia bem aquele emblema. Era o mesmo leão rampante que levava Roland em seu escudo quando o tinha conhecido séculos atrás, à beira da morte em um campo de batalha.

—É um de seus parentes?

—Meu pai —se endireitou e assinalou a cruz que tinha ao lado—.E minha mãe. Estremeço ao pensar o que diria minha mãe se pudesse ver no que me tornei.

Rhiannon queria protestar, mas tinha a sensação de que era preferível deixá-lo para depois. Aproximou-se de outras três lápides idênticas às da mãe.

Roland caminhou atrás dela e posou a mão sobre o orgulhoso cervo que tinha gravado na primeira.

—Albert, o caçador —disse brandamente.

Rhiannon podia sentir a dor que emanava de seu corpo enquanto se aproximava da seguinte lápide e tocava a um cavaleiro no lombos de um cavalo encabritado.

—Eustace, o guerreiro —lhe disse.

Depois olhou por volta da terceira, em que aparecia um navio em meio de um mar picado.

—Pierre, o navegante. Meus irmãos, Rhiannon, as últimas vítimas de minha crueldade.

—...

—Queria ouvir o resto da história, verdade? —olhou-a com amargura—Se lembra do açougue em que acabei com os homens que mataram Sir Gareth?

—Você era pouco mais que um menino e se deixou levar pela tristeza.

Roland assentiu.

—Sim, isso foi o que disse a outra vez. Mas, sem dúvida alguma, depois de haver experimentando em carne própria minha faceta mais violenta, terá trocado de opinião.

—Eric acredita que tudo foi um efeito secundário dessa droga.

—Eric prefere acreditar qualquer coisa à verdade —se voltou— Acha que poderá suportar o resto da história, Rhiannon, ou preferiria deixá-lo agora? Não tenho nem idéia de por que, mas algo me impulsiona a lhe contar isso Talvez precise ver seu rosto quando se der conta realmente de quem sou.

—Sei quem é. E se me quer contar isso estou disposta a te escutar.

—Espero que esteja segura, Rhiannon. Porque quando começar, terá que me escutar queira ou não.

—Está tentando me assustar, Roland? Me afastar de você para que não tenha que liberar a dor ou exorcizar seus demônios?

—Não é possível exorcizar esses demônios. Formam parte de mim. E se não estover assustada depois do que te fiz, é louca.

—Então estou louca —Rhiannon passou por diante dele e se sentou em uma colina, com as costas apoiada no tronco de uma árvore—. Conte.

 **Capítulo 9**

Estava louca. Tinha que estar louca para ficar ali. Apesar dos remorsos que continuavam fluindo em sua mente, Roland era sexualmente consciente dela. Seu corpo desejava unir-se a ela uma vez mais, encontrar a gostosa liberação que tinha estado a ponto de fazer pedacinhos o gelo que cobria seu coração. Bastava-lhe olhar suas mãos para recordar acariciando sua ereção. E a vista de seus lábios provocava a lembrança do calor e a umidade que tinha encontrado atrás deles, o sabor de sua língua. Não levava nada debaixo da blusa de seda. E Roland tirou o chapéu perguntando-se se o roçar do tecido contra os mamilos os excitaria até fazê-los adquirir a dureza de uma pedra...

—Roland —a voz de Rhiannon foi pouco mais que um suspiro.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e puxou-o para que se sentasse a seu lado.

—Conte-me tudo — falou de novo.

Roland assentiu.

—Esta história não é nada agradável, Rhiannon —Roland tomou ar e se preparou para enfrentar-se às reações dela —. Depois da batalha que te falei, eu só queria retornar para casa, renunciar à espada e me afastar para sempre da violência. Mas quando cheguei, encontrei os inimigos de meu pai no castelo. O barão Rosbrook e seu clã se deram procuração dele —fechou os olhos ao recordá-lo.

Rhiannon posou a mão em seu rosto.

—E sua família?

—Tinham-na assassinado.

Mas aquelas palavras não podiam descrever como se havia sentido aquele dia. Tinha o aspecto de um homem, mas com os medos e o coração de um menino, tinha cruzado o pátio a tempo de ver como desprendiam seu pai da forca e arrojavam seu cadáver sobre um carro, em cima de outros cadáveres. Ficou paralisado, incapaz de acreditar que no que estava vendo enquanto o carro passava ante ele. Como um homem em transe, tinha seguido ao carro até que este se deteve ao final de um aterro. E, um a um, tinham arrojado todos os cadáveres de sua família.

Começou a tremer como o tinha feito então. Queria afastar aquela lembrança, mas era incapaz de fazê-lo. Seus pais, seus irmãos, eram jogados no vazio como se fossem lixo.

—Meu Deus, Roland —sussurrou Rhiannon—. Não tinha nem idéia. Sinto muito.

—Eu também sinto, Rhiannon. Se tivesse estado em casa, poderia havê-lo evitado.

—Como? Roland, era um menino, um menino que não tinha recebido nenhuma preparação como cavaleiro quando partiu. O que poderia ter feito, além de morrer você também?

Roland sacudiu a cabeça enquanto batalhava contra as lágrimas.

—Alguma vez saberei, não é? —conseguiu tragar o nó que tinha na garganta—. Desgraçadamente, tinha saído. Tinha sido treinado, tinha participado de batalhas e tinha cobrado fama como feroz lutadora graças à família Gareth. Antes não poderia ter feito nada, mas depois...

—Se a morte do Gareth te enfureceu, ver assassinar a sua família foi muito pior.

Roland assentiu, recordando aquela experiência.

—Aconteceu em um instante. Passei do estado de choque a uma tristeza indescritível, e dali a uma raiva e a uma sede de vingança que estiveram a ponto de me deixar louco. Demorei semanas, mas consegui reunir um pequeno exército. Alguns eram amigos de meu pai, outros, a maioria, cavalheiros que estavam a soldo da família Gareth. Ajudaram-me por uma questão de honra. Eu tinha vingado a morte de Gareth e de seus cavaleiros, de modo que eles me ajudariam a vingar a minha família.

—E?

Roland a olhou nos olhos, desejando não ter que continuar.

—Alguns dos Rosbrook conseguiram escapar, outros morreram. Até que só ficou um deles. Uma jovem que não era maior que eu.

Viu que Rhiannon fechava os olhos e compreendeu que já estava antecipando o que ia contar a seguir.

—Chamava-se Rebecca e tinha o rosto de um anjo. Cachos loiros e enormes olhos azuis. Era absolutamente inocente. Pedi que a levassem aos calabouços. Ao pouco tempo, arrependi-me, não queria que sofresse pelo que tinha feito seu pai e a mandei a uma das salas do terceiro piso. Pretendia devolver-lhe a seus parentes, mas não demorei para descobrir que não ficaria nenhum. Ela, é obvio, detestava-me pelo que tinha feito.

—E o que foi feito dela, Roland?

Roland tomou as mãos de Rhiannon e as cobriu com as suas. Escrutinou seu rosto, esperando a condenação que, estava seguro, logo apareceria.

—Decidi que o melhor que podia fazer com ela era casá-la. Mantê-la no castelo e tentar emendar minhas falhas convertendo-a em minha esposa, compartilhando com ela minha riqueza e meu sobrenome.

Rhiannon pestanejou.

—Estava apaixonado por ela?

—O amor é um sentimento que não sou capaz de sentir. Nem sequer o era então. Crê acaso que os animais sabem amar?

Rhiannon entreabriu os lábios, mas os voltou a fechar.

—O que disse ela de sua proposição?

—Não foi uma proposição, mas uma ordem. Tinha que casar-se comigo se não quisesse voltar para sempre para os calabouços.

—E o que escolheu?

—Nenhuma das duas coisas. Atirou-se da torre.

—Oh, Deus meu —Rhiannon fechou os olhos e Roland notou a umidade que aparecia em suas espessas pestanas.

—Agora já sabe —baixou a cabeça e, um segundo depois, sentiu a mão do Rhiannon enredando-se em seu cabelo.

O fato de que o tocasse depois do que lhe tinha contado o surpreendeu; e que o acariciasse com tanta ternura ia além de sua capacidade de compreensão.

—Juro-lhe que não pretendia lhe fazer mal, Rhiannon. Simplesmente, perdi a cabeça. Permiti que minha natureza violenta se fizesse com o controle. Sinto-o muito mais do que possa imaginar.

—Sei. E também sei que o sentiu depois de que essa garota se suicidara e, mais que provavelmente, também depois de cada uma das batalhas que liberou.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

—Converti-me em um mercenário, em um lutador a salário. Deixei o castelo em mãos de seus cuidadores. Não podia suportar estar aqui, com todos os enganos do passado me perseguindo em cada aposento.

—Ah, mas agora está alterando a história, Roland. Porque eu soube de você muito antes que você me conhecesse. Sim, foi um cavaleiro mercenário, mas sempre lutava ao lado dos mais débeis e da justiça. Eu soube que foi um eleito; estava fascinada por você — Roland franziu o cenho como se não acreditasse—. É certo. Isso foi anos depois de que fosse nomeado cavaleiro, é obvio, e não sabia nada dos horrores que lhe tinham ocorrido em sua juventude. Tinha ouvido falar de seu valor e decidi te buscar. Durante algum tempo, estive-lhes seguindo e a seus homens.

—Viu-me lutar?

—Sim, na batalha de Lorraine, a meia-noite, para tentar liberar Lady a Claire. E também em Normatizam-día, quando ajudou os homens cansados no campo de batalha, fossem amigos ou inimigos. Sei que exagera quando fala de sua sede de sangue.

—Rhiannon, por que nunca me tinha contado isso?

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros.

—Temia que risse de mim. Uma vampiresa encaprichada de um homem ao qual nem sequer conhecia. Queria estar com você inclusive então. Jamais tinha visto um homem tão forte, tão valente. Estava apaixonada por você, Roland. Depois, se inteirou de que Bryan, o filho de Gareth que tinha salvado sendo um bebê, necessitava-te e correu em sua ajuda.

Roland assentiu.

—Sim, seu castelo estava sendo sitiado e não podia resistir muito mais a seus atacantes. Enviou um mensageiro a me avisar.

—E você foi ali sabendo de que não tinha muitos homens e além disso estavam cansados depois da última refrega. Com poucos mantimentos e sem ter reparado as armas, foi até lá. Avançava de noite, de modo que pude te seguir.

—A proporção entre nossos inimigos e nós era de dez contra um.

—E mesmo assim, atacou-os, mas só depois de ter liberado os homens que desejavam partir. Poucos o fizeram. A batalha foi a mais violenta que vi em minha vida, Roland. Estava muito assustada por ti. Conseguiu derrotar seus inimigos, mas caiu. Encontrei-te agonizando, a ponto de morrer, recorda-o?

Roland assentiu. Recordava vividamente a primeira vez que a tinha visto. Uma dama misteriosamente bela com um vestido negro se inclinava sobre ele e lhe sussurrava que viveria, que não permitiria que morresse. Recordava suas lágrimas umedecendo seu rosto e ajudando-o a superar a dor.

—É obvio que me lembro. Estava a ponto de morrer. E então você me transformou.

—Sabendo que merecia esse presente. Que o merecia mais que qualquer um de nós, possivelmente. Mas está acontecendo a eternidade lamentando seus enganos e te condenando por sua natureza apaixonada.

Roland se levantou e elevou o olhar para as estrelas.

—Você o chama paixão. Eu o chamo demônio.

Rhiannon estava de pé, a seu lado, antes de que Roland estivesse consciente de que se moveu. Tinha talento para isso, para mover-se sem fazer nenhum ruído, como se flutuasse. Colocou-se frente a ele e lhe emoldurou o rosto com as mãos.

—Já é hora que esqueça o passado.

O coração de Roland se contraiu dolorosamente em seu peito.

—Não posso.

—Sim, claro que pode. Há muitas coisas para você no presente. Muitas coisas que se está negando a si mesmo.

—Não há nada, Rhiannon.

—Há Jamey.

Roland deixou escapar uma respiração entrecortada.

—Sim, há Jamey. E estou começando a pensar que tinha razão. É possível que Jamey esteja melhor com seu pai biológico. Necessita uma vida normal, não uma vida cheia de perigos e de seres imortais.

—Mas inclusive no caso que pudesse localizar seu pai, teria que continuar vigiando-o. E sempre existe a possibilidade... —mordeu o lábio inferior e os olhos se lhe encheram de repente de lágrimas—... a possibilidade de que seu pai não o queira —deixou cair os braços a ambos os lados de seu corpo e desviou o olhar.

—Rhiannon, o que...?

—E embora ficasse sem o menino, tem amigos. Eric e Tamara o adoram.

—Eles têm o um ao outro.

—E eu? —olhou-o enquanto tomava suas mãos—. Não me diga que não esqueceu toda sua dor quando fez amor comigo. Não me diga que não sentiu a mesma alegria de estar vivo que me fez sentir .

Roland fechou os olhos.

—Não fiz amor contigo. Praticamente a violei.

—Possivelmente fará melhor da próxima vez.

Roland ficou olhando fixamente os poços infinitos de seus olhos.

—Não pode haver próxima vez, Rhiannon.

—Claro que pode. E haverá - pressionou seus lábios entreabertos contra sua boca e deslizou a língua em seu interior.

Reunindo até a última gota de seu vacilante controle, Roland se separou dela e deu meia volta.

—Não.

—Mas Roland, eu...

—Não, Rhiannon. Ainda não preende, verdade? —passou as mãos nervoso pelo cabelo—. Em você há muitas coisas que me recordam o homem que eu era. A impulsividade, a paixão, sua maneira de rir do perigo... Maldita seja, Rhiannon! Nunca me resulta mais difícil controlar minha natureza que quando estou com você. Sua mera presença remove em minha alma as qualidades que constantemente luto por suprimir. Às vezes. Rhiannon, acredito que você é meu castigo. Minha maldição.

Olhou-a então e parou. Viu uma dor nos olhos de Rhiannon como não tinha visto nunca. Mas mesmo assim, seus olhos permaneceram secos. Sem dizer uma só palavra, Rhiannon deu meia volta e se afastou para a porta de ferro forjado. Mas parou bruscamente no momento em que Eric apareceu detrás da porta, emergindo dentre a névoa como um fantasma.

—Rhiannon, menos mal que a encontro. Roland está...?

—Olá, Eric — chamou Roland.

Deu um passo adiante sem apartar o olhar do rosto aflito de Rhiannon. Havia tornado a lhe fazer mal. Um mal muito grande naquela ocasião.

—Me perdoe —se desculpou Rhiannon, e entrou na parte mais densa do bosque.

Roland começou a caminhar atrás dela, mas Eric o impediu, posando a mão em seu ombro. Na distância, ouviu o Rhiannon vomitando violentamente. Roland apartou a mão ao Eric e voltou a caminhar atrás dela.

—Maldito seja, Roland, me escute. Jamey se foi.

Roland parou,. Uma mão gelada parecia estar pressionando seu peito.

—Foi-se? O que quer dizer com se foi?

—Foi-se, partiu —Eric procurou em seu bolso e tirou um pedaço de papel que estendeu a Roland— Encontramos isto em seu quarto.

Roland olhou na direção em que Rhiannon saíra. Já não se ouvia nada. Tentou procurá-la com o pensamento, mas Rhiannon se fechou em sua mente.

—Irei eu —disse Eric brandamente—. Leia essa maldita nota e depois nos veremos no castelo.

Roland o observou partir. Continuando, alisou a nota e a abriu com dedos trementes.

" _Querida Tamara, tenho que partir._

 _Por favor, não tentem me localizar. Agora sou um homem e posso cuidar de mim mesmo. Mas enquanto seguir com Roland, pensará que tem que tomar conta de mim. Tudo está se repetindo. Curtis vornou, a DIP está deixando todo mundo louco e tudo por minha culpa. Eu tive a culpa que machucassem Rhiannon no dia do jogo. E agora sei que também foi minha culpa o que sofreu ontem à noite. Ouvi você falando com Eric; não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que Roland lhe fez mal por culpa dessa estúpida droga que estava tomando para manter-se acordado. Se não tivesse sido por mim, não precisava tomá-la._

 _Diga a Eric que deixe a química. Sempre está tentando trocar o que ele é, o que todos vocês são. Diga-lhe que acredito que são quase perfeitos. São melhores que todas as pessoas normais que conheci. Exceto minha mãe, claro._

 _E não se preocupe por esses tipos que me estão procurando. Não sou um estúpido, sei me cuidar. Escreverei a vocês quando descobrir onde quero viver para que saibam que estou bem._

 _Gosto de verdade de todos, mas especialmente de você, Tam. Sempre foi como uma irmã para mim. Sentirei sua falta, mas tenho que fazê-lo. Tente me compreender._

 _Sempre seu,_

 _Jamey."_

Roland fechou os olhos lentamente e enrugou a carta.

—Maldita seja.

Rhiannon se esticou ao sentir que alguém se aproximava, mas só era Eric. Engliu o nó que tinha na garganta e converteu seu rosto em uma inexpressiva máscara. Não queria que Eric visse seu coração feito em pedacinhos. Diria imediatamente a Roland. E ela preferia morrer a que Roland soubesse o mal que lhe tinha feito.

Sua maldição. Possivelmente tivesse razão. Tinha sido a maldição de seu pai e agora, a de Roland. Tinha sido rechaçada pelos dois únicos homens pelos quais ansiava ser aceita. Repelida pelo homem que amava.

Amava-o?

Tolices. Ela não amava Roland. Não era tão boba para enredar seu coração em algo que só era atração física. Elevou o olhar para olhar a Eric.

—Está bem? —perguntou-lhe ele.

—Parece-lhe que não estou?

—Estava vomitando, ouvi.

—Só eram náuseas. Uma reação normal depois de... o que passou. Nada mais, asseguro-lhe.

Eric entrecerrou os olhos e Rhiannon soube que não acreditava.

—Bom, me diga o que houve. Não acredito que tenha vindo até aqui porque esteja preocupado por minha saúde.

—Não, embora possivelmente deveria havê-lo feito —a agarrou por braço e escrutinou seu rosto com expressão preocupada—.Venha comigo, explicarei isso no caminho.

Quando chegaram ao salão, Rhiannon já estava a par da gravidade da situação. E sua preocupação por Jamey agiu como uma barreira contra a dor.

Tamara tinha os olhos irritados e o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Frederick estava sentado no chão, com os joelhos tão perto do queixo que quase o tocavam, e parecia que também ele chorado.

Rhiannon se aproximou de Támara e a estreitou em seus braços.

—Não sofra tanto, encontraremos esse pintinho em pouco tempo.

—Como? Nem sequer sabemos por onde começar.

—A pantera também se foi —lamentou Frederick—. Deveria havê-lo vigiado melhor. Tudo foi minha culpa. O que ocorrerá se esses homens maus apanham Jamey? O que lhe farão?

—Nenhum homem mau vai apanhar Jamey —o tranqüilizou Eric.

Tamara se endireitou.

—Não foi sua culpa, Frederick. Supunha-se que todos tínhamos que cuidá-lo.

—Sou um estúpido —disse Frederick brandamente—. Se não fosse tão tolo...

Rhiannon se aproximou dele e o fez levantar-se.

—Freddy, não é estúpido coisa nenhuma. Não quero que volte a dizer essa tolice. Jamey escapou de todos, acha que nós somos estúpidos?

Frederick negou com a cabeça.

—Tem razão. Não somos estúpidos e você tampouco. E agora, já chega de chorar e lamentar-se, não posso suportá-lo. E lhes estão esquecendo do mais importante.

—Que é? —era a voz de Roland. Permanecia ao lado da porta e procurava os olhos de Rhiannon como se estivesse desesperado por conseguir sua ajuda.

—Que sou Rhianikki, a filha do faraó, princesa do Egito. Fui uma sacerdotisa de Isis e conheço as palavras de Osiris. Senti arder a areia do deserto sob meus pés quando as pirâmides acabavam de ser construídas. Minha alma armazena a sabedoria de séculos e não há nada, nada, que não possa fazer.

Observou a reação de Roland ante seu discurso, esperando encontrar o habitual cepticismo de seu rosto. Mas, em troca, acreditou detectar alívio. E, sem dúvida alguma, era esperança o que alagava os olhos de Támara.

—O que deveríamos fazer, Rhiannon?

—Nós não, Támara, mas você. É a que está mais unida a Jamey. Tinham um vínculo antes que Eric te transformasse.

—Sim, mas...

—Nada de mas. Só tem que fazer é se concentrar no menino. Busque-o com a mente.

—Não posso, só o sinto quando está tentando aproximar-se de mim. Ou quando tem problemas.

—Claro que pode. Só se necessita do poder da mente. Eu te ensinarei o caminho, Tamara —Rhiannon se voltou para Roland—. Necessitamos uma sala tranqüila, uma em que não haja auras externas.

—As habitações do terceiro andar faz séculos que não se utilizam.

Rhiannon assentiu e se voltou para o Frederick, que necessitava, desesperadamente, fazer algo.

—Freddy na habitação de Roland há uma cômoda ao lado da cama; ali encontrará duas velas especiais, um pacote de incenso e um recipiente de prata. Pode trazer isso para mim?

Frederick se levantou para ir buscá-los.

—Velas e incenso? —riu Eric—. Que tipo de tolice é essa? Deveríamos ir procurar o menino.

—Faz o que queira, Eric. Saia para buscá-lo e tente aliviar seu coração. Mas estará perdendo o tempo. Antes temos que saber onde está.

Eric sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não lhe tome como algo pessoal, Rhiannon. Sou um homem que acredita na ciência, não em abracadabras.

—Sem dúvida alguma, também foi um humano que não acreditava na existência de uma raça de seres imortais que se alimentam de sangue.

Eric baixou o olhar para o chão.

—Eric, escute-a —disse Tamara brandamente—.Eu confio em você, Rhiannon. Diga o que tenho que fazer.

Eric elevou os braços ao céu e se voltou para Roland.

—Vai suportar isto?

—A menos que tenha uma idéia melhor ou saiba por onde começar a procurar...

Frederick retornou com o incenso e as velas. Rhiannon tomou e subiu com a Tamara a escada de pedra até chegar à habitação do terceiro piso. Roland e Eric as seguiram. Durante uns segundos, Rhiannon parou no meio da escuridão para examinar a habitação com sua visão sobrenatural. Continuando, colocou-se no centro, ajoelhou-se e esperou que Tamara se reunisse com ela.

—Agora quero que se deite —disse enquanto colocava as velas e colocava um pouco de incenso no recipiente de prata.

—Poderia procurar uns fósforos —se ofereceu Roland.

—Silêncio! —ordenou Rhiannon em tom autoritário, e Roland não voltou a dizer mais nada.

Rhiannon se deitou também de costas; à direita do ombro, tinha uma vela de cor vermelho-sangue. Perto da cintura, um prato de prata e uma pequena quantidade de incenso. Ao lado do quadril, colocou a segunda vela. A seu lado permanecia Támara.

Rhiannon fechou os olhos.

—Relaxe, Tamara. Fecha os olhos e afaste o medo de sua mente. Sinte como começa a abrandar o chão, inale suavemente, profundamente, e reserve a respiração nos pulmões. Absorve os nutrientes do ar antes de soltá-lo. Lentamente. Assim. Agora solte-o tudo, até que os pulmões fiquem completamente vazios. E agora, espera, espera... inale uma vez mais. Lentamente —mantinha a voz baixa, em um tom quase hipnótico—.É como se estivesse descendo, sente que afunda, não?

—Sim.

—Agora vamos procurar Jamey. Coloca sua imagem diante de seus olhos. Se rodeie da lembrança de sua fragrância. Se concentre em cada um dos seus cachos, no som de sua risada, no calor de seu contato. Assim o encontrará.

Roland permanecia ao lado de Eric, apoiado contra a parede e observando aquele estranho ritual. Sim, tinha mimado em dar ao Rhiannon uma oportunidade, mas principalmente porque tinha medo de abrir a boca para protestar. Parecia feri-la cada vez que falava com ela. E, certamente, não porque fora essa sua intenção. O céu sabia que Rhiannon não o merecia. Tinha compartilhado com ela seu mais terrível segredo e Rhiannon, longe de lhe ter medo, tinha-lhe devotado consolo.

Arrependia-se de lhe haver causado tanta dor, mas pelo menos, os sentimentos de Rhiannon para ele pareciam haver-se esfriado. E algum deles tinha que manter as distâncias se não queriam voltar sofrer.

À medida que foram passando os minutos, até Roland começava a duvidar de sua eficácia. Estava ansioso por sair para procurar o garoto e preocupado pela possibilidade de que pudesse havê-lo apanhado a DIP. Mas de repente, as velas que havia entre as duas mulheres começaram a acender-se. Um segundo depois, o incenso começou a queimar.

 **Capítulo 10**

Não encontrou nada. Pelo menos nada do que queria. Rhiannon se sentou bruscamente e apagou as velas com os dedos. Massageou as têmporas e suspirou.

Aquela tinha sido a casa de Rebecca. A habitação da jovem que se atirou pela janela tentando escapar de seu matrimônio com Roland. As imagens daquela adorável criatura fluíam na mente de Rhiannon, lhe impedindo de concentrar-se em Pandora. Havia algo que inquietava o espírito de Rebecca, algo que a incomodava. Não estava em paz.

—Rhiannon?

Rhiannon elevou o olhar para Roland.

—Sinto-o — respondeu.

—Está em um carro.

A voz de Tamara os sobressaltou os três. Permanecia muito quieta, como se temesse que ao mover-se se apagassem as imagens de sua mente.

—Está em um carro de cor negra. Leva uma bolsa azul no regaço, com um pouco de roupa e um pouco de dinheiro. E também as botas de futebol —Detrás dizer aquela frase, fechou de novo os olhos.

Eric deu um passo adiante, mas Rhiannon elevou a mão para detê-lo.

—Tamara, quem conduz o carro?

—É um homem muito grande, como um lutador. Tem o cabelo muito longo e o leva amarrado —franziu o cenho— E tem tatuada uma cobra no braço.

—Lucien —sussurrou Roland.

—Pode nos dizer em que direção conduz, Tamara?

Tamara negou com a cabeça.

—Há montanhas com neve nos picos —Tamara se levantou lentamente e Eric se aproximou dela para ajudá-la a levantar-se—. É o mesmo homem que atacou Rhiannon, verdade?

Eric assentiu.

Rhiannon jamais tinha visto tanta fúria no rosto de Tamara.

—Se ele fizer algum mal a Jamey, mato-o —falava com calma, com a voz firme.

Dirigiu-se para a porta e Eric correu atrás dela.

—Olhe, nunca a tinha visto assim.

—Eu sim —respondeu Roland brandamente—.Mas sempre em ocasiões nas quais o garoto estava ameaçado.

Rhiannon se voltou para a porta e os observou partir. Estava a sós com Roland, compreendeu de repente. Tragou o nó que tinha na garganta.

—Esta era sua habitação, verdade?

Roland olhou a seu redor e assentiu.

—Como soube?

—Sinto sua presença. E não te odeia tanto como você crie, sabe?

—Isso sim que não me posso acreditar isso.

—Não me importa que o creia ou não. Simplesmente pensei que deveria sabê-lo se voltou para partir, mas Roland a agarrou por ombro.

—Não pretendia te ferir com o que te disse no cemitério. Se o tiver feito, sinto muito.

—É preciso mais que palavras para me causar dor. Agora temos que encontrar esse menino, Roland. E esta conversação nos está atrasando.

Roland ia sentado no assento dianteiro do carro alugado do Rhiannon com um mapa no regaço. Dos quatro, ele era o que estava mais familiarizado com a zona e sabia que as únicas montanhas nevadas que se encontravam o suficientemente perto como para que Lucien as tivesse alcançado em nada de tempo estavam na direção em que nesse momento viajavam.

Eric dirigia e Rhiannon e Tamara foram no assento de trás. Era tal a tensão que dentro se acumulava que o carro parecia reverberar. Ao final, foi Eric que rompeu o gelo.

—Acredito que te devo uma desculpa, Rhiannon.

—Por que?

—Por não haver tomado a sério a meditação. Deveria havê-lo feito.

—Não renuncie a seu ceticismo tão facilmente. Ainda não encontramos Jamey.

—Mas vamos atrás dele. A sensação da Tamara foi muito forte para que seja um engano.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

—Admita, Eric. conseguiu te enganchar quando viu que as velas se acendiam.

Eric sorriu e olhou Rhiannon.

—Tem razão, foi uma cena muito convincente.

—Um truque muito singelo para um imortal, Eric. Ensinarei a fazê-lo. Se quiser que te seja sincera, normalmente acendo as velas de uma forma muito mais normal, mas estava zangada e queria te dar um castigo.

Roland olhou de esguelha a tempo de ver a expressão de surpresa de seu amigo.

—É, funcionou —Eric franziu o cenho e colocou o espelho retrovisor para poder lhe ver o rosto—. Disse que me ensinará a fazê-lo?

—Você já se familiarizou com a força física que acompanha a imortalidade, mas esse dom vem acompanhado também da força psíquica. O de acender as velas consiste somente em concentrar-se nas mechas. Ambas as forças têm um grande potencial e, combinadas, podemos conseguir proezas que nem sequer eu obtive. Mas ouvi dizer que alguns que o conseguiram.

Roland inclinou a cabeça.

—Há coisas que é preferível deixar em paz.

—É obvio, como as cobras ou o vulcões em erupção. Mas não isto.

Eric alargou seu sorriso.

—E me diga, Rhiannon, de que proezas falas?

—Uma é a capacidade de voar. Eu estou a ponto de consegui-la. Agora mesmo sou capaz de permanecer no ar durante um mímico.

Roland se voltou então para ela.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Rhiannon! Não tinha a menor ideia de que estava brincando com essas tolices. Va se matar!

Rhiannon entrecerró os olhos.

—Se me matar, será meu problema —olhou de novo Eric—. A verdade é que os treinamentos são terríveis. Só sou capaz de me manter no ar uma vez cada noite e normalmente termino muito dolorida para fazer nada além de me deitar e esperar que sarem as feridas.

—Está brincando com a sorte —acusou Roland—. Suponha que uma noite está muito ferida para sarar antes do amanhecer.

—Suponho que nesse caso morreria, não?

Estava tentando irritá-la, pensou Roland. Suas palavras estavam cheias de dor e amargura.

—E a outra proeza? —atravessou Eric.

—Ah, essa sim que te surpreenderá. Disseram-meo que há alguns que são capazes de adotar a forma que desejem. Há alguns que tomaram a forma de um corvo, de um lobo ou inclusive de um morcego.

Roland notouentão que Rhiannon tinha sido capaz de capturar até a atenção deTamara.

—Está de brincadeira —disse com os olhos arregalados - Morcego?

—Bom, eu gosto de pensar que a pessoa que me contou tem senso de humor e era uma brincadeira. Porque, podendo converter-se um no que queira, a quem ocorreria adotar a forma de um morcego?

—E quem é esse imortal com tantos talentos? —perguntou Eric.

—Chama-se Damien. Dizem que é mais velho e mais poderoso que qualquer de nós. Mas eu jamais o buscaria. Não tenho vontade de me encontrar com ele.

—Por que não? Eu adoraria falar com ele.

Rhiannon baixou deliberadamente a voz, Roland estava seguro.

—Lembra do truque que fiz com as velas? Pois se comenta que ele é capaz de fazer o mesmo com as pessoas, sejam mortais ou imortais.

Tamara lhe deu uma cotovelada.

—Está tentando nos assustar —olhou para Roland—. Nada disso é certo, não, Roland?

Roland suspirou.

—Por isso eu sei, tudo isso é verdade, embora eu nunca o tenha visto.

Eric dirigiu a Roland um olhar acusador.

—Por que nunca me falou disto?

—Como te disse antes, há coisas que é preferível deixar em paz. Teria mesmo algum interesse em localizar esse homem que pode te reduzir a cinzas?

—Sinceramente Roland, é tão... —Rhiannon se interrompeu em meio da frase e todo seu corpo pareceu esticar-se—. Pare o carro, Eric! Pare!

Eric pisou no freio com força. As rodas chiaram sobre o pavimento enquanto tentava aproximar-se da sarjeta. Rhiannon estava fora do carro antes que tivesse chegado a detê-lo por completo. Como uma gazela, saltou a mureta e entrou no bosque.

Roland correu atrás dela sem saber o que esperar. Sabia que Eric e Tamara corriam atrás dele, mas todo seu ser estava concentrado no Rhiannon. Havia sentido o golpe de seu impacto como se tivesse sido algo próprio, mas a vampiresa estava tão fechada a ele desde que tinham falado no cemitério que não tinha podido identificar o que lhe passava.

Então a viu soluçando e tremendo no chão, rodeando com os braços um corpo sedoso e negro. Pandora não se movia. A pantera tinha os olhos fechados e uma das patas torcida. O sangue emanava de um corte próximo à orelha.

Roland se ajoelhou e amparou Rhiannon. Eric e Tamara estavam também ali. O primeiro procedeu a examinar o animal enquanto Roland continuava sustentando Rhiannon entre seus braços.

—Está viva —disse Eric suavemente, mas… não estou seguro de que possa salvá-la. Precisa de um veterinário.

—Então procuraremos um —declarou Roland, esticando seus braços ao redor da tremente Rhiannon—.A uns dois quilômetros a leste há uma cidade. Não teremos que nos desviar muito —baixou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios de Rhiannon com um beijo—. Tudo sairá bem, Rhiannon, prometo-lhe.

—Tem que ficar bem —elevou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos e se separou dele.

Tomou ar e se inclinou de novo sobre a pantera, deslizou ambos os braços sob seu corpo e a levantou. Continuando, voltou-se e começou a caminhar para o carro.

Roland engoliu em seco. Tanto mal lhe tinha feito que nem sequer podia suportar seu consolo? Correu para adiantá-la e lhe abrir a porta do carro. Rhiannon o seguiu ao interior do veículo com o felino ainda em braços e o colocou no assento de trás, lhe fazendo apoiar a cabeça e os ombros em seu regaço. Roland fechou a porta com cuidado. Tamara se sentou diante, entre os dois homens.

Enquanto Eric dirigia, Rhiannon sussurrava e acariciava a enorme cabeça de Pandora. Falava-lhe como se estivesse dirigindo-se a um ser humano.

—Não me deixe agora, Pandora. Sabe que não tenho ninguém mais, só você. Se for, ficarei sozinha outra vez.

Tamara se voltou em seu assento, com o rosto em lágrimas.

—Gosto muito dela, verdade?

Rhiannon sacudiu a cabeça energicamente. As mechas de cabelo encharcadas em lágrimas se pegavam contra suas faces.

—Não seja ridícula —fungou e voltou a soluçar—. Sou imortal. Eu não acredito no amor —acariciou a cabeça de Pandora—. É só que... ela me queria tanto... tal e como sou, algo que ninguém…

—Oh. Rhiannon...

—Com ela nunca tive que demonstrar nada —Roland deu um coice para ouvir suas palavras—. Me aceitou de maneira incondicional, com absoluta devoção. Jamais lhe teria ocorrido me rechaçar como se não fora suficientemente boa para merecer sua atenção.

—Rhiannon —interveio Roland—, ninguém considerou nunca que não seja digna de sua atenção.

—Ah, não? De toda forma, você não foi o primeiro. Essa honra o merece o homem que me engendrou. Não pense que sua indiferença é tão importante, Roland. O mais importante faraó do Egito me desprezou muito antes que você o fizesse.

Eric parou o carro em um posto de gasolina. Quando se aproximou dele empregado, baixou o vidro e lhe perguntou em francês se havia algum veterinário na localidade. Recebeu uma resposta afirmativa e Roland saiu do carro e pediu uma guia telefónica. Se era necessário, arrancaria aquele homem de seu sono.

Enquanto esperava a que o veterinário respondesse o telefone, arreganhava-se a si mesmo mentalmente. Não sabia nada do passado do Rhiannon. Seu pai a havia desprezado. E com as mesmas palavras que lhe havia dito ele no cemitério. Não lhe teria causado mais dor, suspeitava, se tivesse pretendido feri-la deliberadamente. Parecia incapaz de respirar sequer sem fazê-la sofrer. E não sabia como podia reparar toda a dor que lhe tinha causado.

Rhiannon se inclinou sobre a mesa daquela clínica que não era mais que uma das salas da casa do veterinário.

—Deverá mantê-la sedada até que eu volte —lhe disse Rhiannon—. Nunca se sabe como pode reagir com os desconhecidos.

— _Oui_ , não correrei riscos, _mademoiselle_ —esfregou a calva e ajustou as lentes—. Tratei a muitas espécies, mas nunca antes tinha visto uma pantera de mascote —se interrompeu, mas Rhiannon não lhe ofereceu nenhuma explicação—.Foi atropelada, não é?

—Não sei. Encontrei-a no bosque neste estado —Rhiannon cravou o olhar nos olhos claros daquele mortal—. Se for capaz de salvá-la, construirei-lhe uma clínica nova. Um hospital inteiro se você quiser.

O veterinário esboçou então um sorriso e ergueu a mão.

—Adoro aos animais e, ao parecer, você compartilha essa paixão comigo, não é? Se estiver ao meu alcance, a salvarei sem necessidade que me prometa a lua — acariciou a sedosa pele de Pandora.

—Acredito.

Rhiannon soluçou e secou os olhos. Não tinha chorado tanto desde que os guardas a tinham tirado do palácio de seu pai para levá-la ao templo do Isis. Tinha cinco anos então. Sua idade daquele momento era quase incontável. E era ridículo o carinho que tinha chegado a tomar por aquela pantera.

—Não sei quando poderei vir vê-la. Possivelmente demore uns dias.

—Eu cuidarei dela, não tema.

—Obrigado —mas não lhe parecia suficiente.

Deixar a pantera ali era como abandonar um bebê. Rhiannon lutou contra as lágrimas enquanto se obrigava a partir. Jamison a necessitava, não devia esquecê-lo.

Uma vez no carro, permaneceu sentada em um pétreo silêncio até que Tamara tomou-lhe a mão e a sustentou com firmeza.

—Ela ficará bem.

Rhiannon negou com a cabeça.

—Mas Lucien não vai sair desta.

—Acha que foi ele quem fez isto?

—Pandora estava com Jamey. Agora Jamey está com Lucien e Pandora em uma maca. Sim, acredito que ele é o responsável. E quando o encontrar, desejará a morte —fechou os olhos e projetou seus pensamentos: «Ouve-me, Lucien? Vou atrás de você».

Abriu os olhos surpreendida quando ouviu a réplica que ressoava em sua mente: «Estarei te esperando».

—Logo amanhecerá. Temos que encontrar um refúgio.

Tamara suspirou frustrada e Roland a compreendeu perfeitamente.

—Não conseguiremos fazer nada pelo Jamey se terminarmos nos desfazendo ao sol, Tamara.

—Sim.

Eric continuou conduzindo, mas se desviou para uma estrada mais estreita, procurando um lugar seguro para que pudessem descansar os quatro. Ao cabo de um momento, apareceu um abrigo abandonado. Roland o assinalou.

—Podemos conduzir até ali e deixar o carro na parte de trás, para que não se veja. Melhor ainda, podemos abrir a porta e colocá-lo dentro, o que te parece?

—Que seria uma boa idéia. Por que não se aproxima de abri-lo e olha se há espaço suficiente?

Roland obedeceu. O abrigo estava completamente vazio. Em seu interior só havia uns quantos montões de feno e umas ferramentas velhas. Roland apartou uma forca e um cântaro metálico para o leite e indicou a Eric que colocasse o carro.

Assim que desligou o motor, Roland fechou a porta do estábulo.

—Parece um lugar seguro —comentou Tamara.

—Não podemos estar seguros de que não haja frestas que filtrem a luz, Tamara. Deveremos nos enterrar no feno enquanto dormimos.

Tamara assentiu e se aproximou do Eric, que lhe aconteceu o braço pelos ombros e a estreitou contra ele. Tamara apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos.

—O que se supõe que quer esse Lucien de Jamey? Ele não é um DIP —perguntou.

—Quer a imortalidade, Tamara —lhe respondeu Rhiannon—. Quer que o transforme. E suponho que está utilizando a vida de Jamey para tentar negociar com ela.

Tamara esboçou uma careta e se voltou nos braços de Eric. Roland sentiu que o estômago lhe revolvia. Seus braços desejavam abraçar Rhiannon da mesma forma, mas disse a si mesmo que era preferível guardar as distâncias. Por muito mal que sentisse. E por muito que desejasse apagar a dor que tinha causado.

—Sabe que vamos buscá-lo —disse Rhiannon—. Tem umas capacidades psíquicas incríveis para um ser humano. Está-nos esperando.

—Pelo menos manterá vivo Jamison até então —disse Roland, tentando consolar Tamara. Desgraçadamente, estava a ponto de lhe provocar uma inquietação muito maior—.Tamara, há algo que deveria te dizer sobre o Jamey.

Tamara se voltou para ele com o cenho franzido.

—O que é, Roland?

Roland desviou o olhar. Provavelmente, Tamara o odiaria depois daquilo.

—Comecei a procurar a seu pai.

—Que você... mas por que? Não compreendo. Jamey não precisa dele. Tem a nós.

—Sei o carinho que lhe tem, Tamara, mas temos que pensar no que é melhor para ele.

—E o melhor é afastar o da gente que ele conhece e quer? Mandá-lo a viver com um estranho? Acha que isso é o melhor para ele?

Eric acariciou seu rosto e se voltou para Roland.

—Tamara, se você estivesse no lugar de Jamison, você não gostaria de saber pelo menos quem é seu pai, averiguar algo sobre ele?

Tamara franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Ele abandonou o filho...

—Nunca soube da existência do pequeno —respondeu Roland lentamente—, você mesma o disse. Merece ao menos sabê-lo. E Jamey tem direito que lhe demos todas as opções, para poder tomar assim uma decisão.

—Se estiver farto de cuidá-lo, Roland, Eric e eu podemos cuidar dele.

Rhiannon sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Tamara, enquanto esteja conosco, a DIP vai segui-lo. Nos vigiam de perto e somos facilmente reconhecíveis. Em uma família normal, Jamey pareceria como qualquer outro ser humano. Estaria a salvo.

—Não posso acreditar no que estão dizendo. Especialmente você, Eric. Como pode me enganar desse modo?

—Não, Tamara, eu só...

—Não quero ouvir uma palavra mais! —separou-se de seu abraço e saiu do abrigo através de uma porta mais pequena para perder-se na noite.

Eric apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. Roland se sentia como se sempre tivesse que dizer a palavra errada no momento menos oportuno.

—Sinto muito, Eric.

Eric sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não foi tua culpa. Com o tempo, será capaz de compreendê-lo. Agora será melhor que vá procurá-la.

Assim o fez e Roland se voltou para Rhiannon.

—Acha que fiz mal?

Rhiannon suspirou.

—Desde quando o honorável Roland do Courtemanche necessita a opinião da imprudente e autodestructiva Rhiannon do Egito?

—Eu gostaria que seguíssemos sendo amigos, Rhiannon —cruzou o abrigo e se sentou a seu lado, no feno—.E embora a considere imprudente e auto-destrutiva, continuo apreciando sua opinião.

—Ah, sim?

—Sabe perfeitamente que sim.

Rhiannon se ergueu e elevou o queixo.

—Nesse caso, suponho que estará interessado em ouvir que te considero o maior estúpido que jamais nasceu.

Roland franziu o cenho e estudou seu rosto perfeito, reconhecendo as sombras de tristeza que conservavam ainda seus olhos.

—Por que?

Rhiannon o olhou intensamente.

—Jamais encontrá em outra o que poderia ter tido comigo.

—Isso já sei.

—Então é dez vezes mais parvo do que pensava —deu meia volta e começou a afastar-se dele.

Roland posou a mão em seu ombro.

—Não sabia que tinha sido desprezada por seu pai, Rhiannon. Não podia ter eleito pior minhas palavras quando te disse que foi uma maldição. Não sente saudades que te zangasse comigo—. Rhiannon, não pretendia te ferir. E só quero...

Rhiannon voltou bruscamente a cabeça e o fulminou com o olhar.

—Não me importa o que queira. E tampouco me interessa a interpretação que queira fazer de suas próprias palavras.

—Rhiannon, se me permitisse explicar isso daria-te conta de que...

—Já não importa —desviou de novo o olhar e seus olhos adquiriram uma frieza glacial—. Vou, Roland. Irei assim que o menino esteja a salvo e Pandora o suficientemente bem para viajar. E desta vez não voltarei a veê-lo nunca mais —esboçou um sorriso carregado de amargura—. Suponho que estará extremamente aliviado. Sua maldição logo desaparecerá.

 **Capítulo 11**

Roland se levantou antes que outros. Separou-se do feno e o sacudiu vigorosamente de suas roupas. Seu sonho tinha sido algo menos aprazível.

Repetiu a si mesmo todas as razões para isso: o aborrecimento da Tamara com ele, o distanciamento que parecia ter provocado entre o Eric e ela; sua preocupação pelo menino, a pantera... Mas em realidade, não era nenhuma daquelas coisas a que tinha mantido a sua mente inquieta durante todo o dia. Em realidade, eram suas próprias palavras e a dor que lhe tinham causado a Rhiannon as que o perseguiam. Se ele tivesse sabido que seu pai a tinha rechaçado com essas mesmas palavras, jamais teria repetido algo tão devastador. Sim, era certo que precisava manter-se afastado de Rhiannon, mas jamais tinha querido lhe fazer sofrr.

A verdade era que a queria. E muito mais do que nunca se atreveu a admitir. E quando suas visitas eram poucas e distantes, tinha-lhe resultado fácil negá-lo. Depois de sua volta, converteu-se em um pouco mais difícil, embora não impossível. Sua imprudência e sua natureza impulsiva lhe tinham permitido esconder-se depois da máscara da irritação e a desaprovação.

Mas quando a tinha visto no bosque, reduzida a soluços e aferrando-se à pantera, tinha sido incapaz de continuar negando-o.

Saiu fora do abrigo. O ar arrastava os aromas do próximo inverno, mas o céu estava sem nuvens. Enquanto caminhava, afastando do abrigo, tentava sintonizar seus sentidos para que detectassem qualquer presença estranha. Mas só se ouvia o canto harmônico dos grilos.

Ele não queria que Rhiannon se fora.

Tinha-o sabido no mesmo momento no que Rhiannon tinha expresso sua decisão. Havia se sentido terrivelmente só ao saber que não ia ver a outra vez. Era certo que Rhiannon não tinha sido uma presença constante em sua vida, mas ele sempre tinha sabido que estava ali. E sempre soubera que, no caso de que a invocasse, iria a ele; ou que, quando menos o esperasse, apresentaria-se sem prévio aviso.

Fechou os olhos e apareceu o rosto do Rhiannon em sua mente. Parecia-lhe absolutamente impossível ser capaz de lhe fazer mal deliberadamente. Por um momento, considerou a possibilidade de que Eric tivesse razão. De que a brutalidade de sua conduta tivesse sido efeito das drogas.

Mas sacudiu a cabeça bruscamente. Uma droga não mudava o que já sabia de si mesmo. Como podia pedir a Rhiannon que ficasse sabendo que sua presença só serviria para afastar o de qualquer esperança de recuperação?

Se ao menos Rhiannon fosse capaz de alterar sua natureza selvagem... Ele poderia ajudá-la. E ela poderia ajudá-lo a ele. Se a pudesse convencer disso, então possivelmente...

Não, Rhiannon nunca mudaria. Ele vivia temendo o anúncio de sua morte qualquer dia. E não tinha a menor duvida de que seria uma morte dramática e horrível.

—Roland?

Roland se voltou para aquela voz feminina.

Tamara deu um passo adiante, com a cabeça encurvada, sem olhá-lo aos olhos. Deteve-se quando seus pés estavam já a ponto de tocar os de Roland, passou-lhe o braço pelo pescoço e o abraçou com força.

—Sinto o que te disse ontem à noite. Sei o muito que quer ao Jamey.

Roland lhe devolveu o abraço, encontrando consolo na cercania física de outro ser humano.

—Não se preocupe, Tamara, estava nervosa. Todos estamos.

Tamara baixou os braços, retrocedeu e o olhou por fim aos olhos.

—Tenho muito medo por ele.

—Não deixaremos que ninguém lhe faça nenhum dano.

Tamara assentiu rapidamente e fechou os olhos com força. Quando voltou a abri-los, procurou seu olhar.

—E você? Sei que está ferido. Vejo-o em seus olhos —Roland desviou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça—. Não me minta, Roland. Está sofrendo. E também Rhiannon.

Roland voltou a olhá-la.

—Falou com você disto?

—É obvio que não. Nem sequer é capaz de admitir a si mesma que está ferida. Mas o está. E quando tudo isto terminar...

—Quando tudo isto termine, Rhiannon seguirá seu caminho e eu o meu. Fazer qualquer outra coisa suporia.. . riscos que não quero nem considerar.

Tamara sorriu ligeiramente e lhe acariciou com suavidade a bochecha.

—Oh, Roland, como é possível que alguém tão sábio esteja tão cego? Nenhum risco é muito grande quando tem que ver com o amor.

—Com o amor? —sacudiu a cabeça—. O amor não tem nada que ver com isto. Suas tendências românticas lhe estão fazendo perder o julgamento.

—E sua teimosia lhe está fazendo perder isso.

—Já está todo mundo preparado? —as palavras de Eric lhes chegaram acompanhadas pelo chiado da porta ao abrir-se.

Roland olhou atrás dele e viu Rhiannon tirando algumas fibras de feno do cabelo. Rhiannon deu um passo adiante e abriu a porta do carro. Roland correu a seu encontro. Chegou até ela e lhe tirou uma fibra de erva da parte posterior da cabeça.

—Ficava esta.

Os olhos de Rhiannon, fixos naquele momento nos do Roland, pareciam tão enormes como insondáveis. Roland escrutinou aquelas profundidades de ébano em busca de algo que pudesse lhe indicar que poderiam ser amigos outra vez.

Mas viu uma língua de fogo neles e sentiu que, em resposta, acendia-se uma fogueira em sua alma. Rhiannon ainda o desejava. E, que o céu o ajudasse, ele também a desejava. Rhiannon umedeceu os lábios, tragou saliva e por fim desviou o olhar.

Enquanto se metia no carro, Roland fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou para si.

—Sairá desta, amigo —lhe sussurrou Eric ao ouvido em tom de diversão—. Se é que não enlouquecerá antes.

Roland o olhou com o cenho franzido e rodeou o carro para deslizar-se no assento de passageiros. Não lhe ocorreria sentar-se ao lado do Rhiannon, embora fora precisamente isso o que lhe estivesse demandando seu corpo. Precisava concentrar-se no Jamey. O resto de sua angústia esperaria até que o menino estivesse a salvo.

Rhiannon se odiava a si mesma por continuar sentindo um desejo tão intenso por um homem que a tinha rechaçado uma e outra vez. Mesmo assim, tinha detectado algo em seus olhos, algo novo.

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Estava imaginando coisas, isso era tudo. A idéia de deixá-lo, de não voltar a vê-lo nunca mais, enchia-a de uma desolação tão absoluta que não sabia como ia poder suportá-lo.

Quando tempo depois Eric deteve o carro em um posto de gasolina, Roland e Tamara saíram a estirar as pernas. Rhiannon viu que Ronald se dirigia para uma cabine. Apenas lhe tinha dirigido a palavra durante a viagem, mas havia sentido freqüentemente seu olhar sobre ela. E Roland não tinha desviado o olhar quando seus olhos se encontraram. Tinha contínuo olhando a de frente. Desgraçadamente, só o que Rhiannon tinha visto em seus olhos tinha sido arrependimento e confusão. Algo que não a tinha ajudado absolutamente.

Nesse momento, Roland retornou ao interior do carro.

—Chamei o veterinário. Disse que Pandora vai se recuperar.

Rhiannon estava estupefata; o alívio que banhou sua alma ao ouvir aquelas palavras foi assustador.

—Está bem? De verdade? Vai sarar?

—É possível que fique uma claudicação permanente, mas se está recuperando muito bem e vão poder lhe salvar a perna.

Rhiannon fechou os olhos e soltou todo o ar que continham seus pulmões. Quando os voltou a abrir, viu a expressão satisfeita do Roland.

—Suponho que deveria te agradecer.

Roland negou rapidamente com a cabeça.

—Não me deve nada. Só queria ver desaparecer a preocupação de seus olhos.

Rhiannon sentiu um nó na garganta.

—Por que?

—Por que? Preocupa-me, Rhiannon. Ver a dor em seus olhos me causa dor também.

A repentina umidade que iluminou seus olhos desapareceu rapidamente baixo suas pálpebras. Rhiannon tomou ar e se obrigou a respirar tranqüilamente para não romper a soluçar. Estava dizendo Roland que a queria? Rhiannon se negava a perguntá-lo. Não queria lhe dar outra oportunidade de rechaçá-la.

Mesmo assim, uma louca e infantil esperança aliviou seu coração, apesar de todos seus esforços por sufocá-la.

Tamara retornou ao carro com o Eric e voltaram a ficar em marcha. Ao cabo de um tempo, quando estavam chegando a um diminuto povoado dos Alpes franceses, Tamara se aferrou com força à mão de Rhiannon e disse com ansiedade:

—É este. Este é o povoado que vi.

Eric se esticou depois do volante.

—Tem certeza, Tamara?

—Sim.

Rhiannon umedeceu os lábios; começava a esquecer a dor e a experimentar a antecipação do enfrentamento que estava a ponto de chegar. Sentiu um ligeiro calafrio na nuca que a fez estremecer.

—Deveríamos estacionar o carro —disse Roland com voz fria e serena—. Iremos a pé e procuraremos o carro do Lucien. Podemos perguntar aos habitantes do povo que nos encontremos por um carro negro e descrever Jamey e Lucien, no caso dos viram.

—Ou, simplesmente, poderíamos tentar perguntar ao Lucien onde está. Ele também quer nos encontrar, estou segura.

Roland se voltou para Rhiannon e cravou nela seu olhar.

—Mas então estará avisado de nossa chegada.

—Já está, Roland, sabe que estamos aqui.

—Mas não sabe exatamente quando chegamos.

—O momento exato não, mas sabe que chegaremos de noite. E também que esta é a noite mais provável, simplesmente, pela distância que tivemos que percorrer. O elemento surpresa não forma parte de nosso arsenal, Roland — umedeceu os lábios, pensando uma vez mais na perna retorcida da Pandora—, mas tampouco o necessitamos.

—Rhiannon tem razão —disse Eric—. Acredito que deveríamos resolver este assunto esta mesma noite. Se começarmos a procurar, possivelmente não os encontremos antes do amanhecer. E então teríamos que nos ver obrigados a deixá-lo em suas mãos outro dia.

Roland tomou ar, apertou os lábios e suspirou.

—De acordo. E, posto que o tempo está essencial, adiante, Rhiannon. Estabeleça esse contato se puder.

Rhiannon arqueou as sobrancelhas para ouvir aquele «se puder», mas fechou os olhos.

«Chegou a hora, Lucien, onde está?»

«Muito bem. Foram mais rápidos do que pensava. Há uma cabana a meia hora do monte Noir. Esperarei ali».

Rhiannon franziu o cenho. Não gostava da confiança que emanava de suas palavras.

«O menino está a salvo? Advirto-o que caso lhe tenho ocorrido algo, pagará-me isso».

Esperou. Mas não obteve resposta. Concentrou de novo toda sua atenção e voltou a tentá-lo.

«Lucien, esta conversação não terminou. Quero saber como está o menino».

Mas tampouco então teve resposta. Rhiannon abriu os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Está em uma cabana, a meio caminho de uma montanha chamada Noir. Um nome estranho.

—Sei onde é —disse Roland—Vamos, teremos que ir a pé. Não há estradas que subam essa ladeira.

Eric agarrou Roland do braço antes de que pudesse sair do carro.

—Não queremos que nos surpreenda ele amanhecer, Roland. Crie que teremos tempo de chegar?

Roland assentiu.

—Com três horas será suficiente e ainda ficam perto de quatro. Embora possivelmente seja melhor que alguns fiquem detrás, se por acaso não saímos vitoriosos.

—Boa idéia —disse Rhiannon rapidamente—. Eric e você podem esperar aqui enquanto Tamara e eu vamos lhe dar uma lição a esse mortal.

—Jamais permitiria que Tamara se enfrentasse ao perigo sem me ter a seu lado —repôs Eric—. E, desgraçadamente, ela sente o mesmo por mim —olhou para o Roland—. Não pode odiar a esse homem por querer te proteger, Rhiannon.

—Sou perfeitamente capaz de me proteger a mim mesma. E também a ele, caso seja necessário. E se me conhecesse de verdade, saberia.

—Imprudente que é e quão furiosa está pela pantera, temo que se colocaria sem vacilar em qualquer armadilha infernal que tenha preparado esse canalha.

—Estando você aqui, me recordando a cada momento quão estúpida sou, acredito que é impossível que não seja precavida. Está-te preocupando com nada.

—Preocupo-me com você! —Replicou furioso. Saiu do carro e fechou a porta de uma portada.

Rhiannon também saiu, deu outra portada e enfrentou-o, tentando pensar uma réplica mordaz.

Mas, de repente, Roland deslizou a mão por seu cabelo.

—Fique perto de mim, Rhiannon. E tome cuidado, pelo amor de Deus, tenha muito cuidado.

Uma vez mais, voltou a formar-se aquele estúpido nó na garganta. E se ouviu si mesma responder como uma menina obediente:

—Terei, Roland.

Um segundo depois, os quatro se dirigiam para a montanha. Uma escura forma que se elevava frente a eles como se fosse um deus furioso.

A ascensão teria sido difícil para um mortal. Roland sofria ao pensar em Jamey, sendo forçado, possivelmente de uma forma brutal, a subir por aquela vertente inclinada. Devia estar esgotado ao chegar a seu destino. Gelado. E assustado. E causar pena pela sorte de Pandora. O pobre menino não tinha forma de saber que se recuperaria. Nem sequer que a tinham encontrado.

Amaldiçoou-se a si mesmo por não ter procurado antes o pai do menino, mas depois voltou a concentrar-se no assunto que os ocupava: resgatar Jamison. E proteger Rhiannon. Porque era a que parecia haver-se convertido na obsessão de Lucien. Era ela a que tinha atacado e a única cuja sangue estava decidido a ver correr por suas veias. Ela era a única podia estabelecer contato psíquico com ele e a única que podia ouvir suas respostas. Aquele homem não era um ser humano normal.

Em muito pouco tempo, subiram além de onde crescia a vegetação e começaram a caminhar sobre a rocha nua.

Roland escorregou em uma ocasião, mas conseguiu não cair e estendeu a mão a Rhiannon para ajudá-la. O olhar que esta lhe dirigiu não foi de aborrecimento, mas sim de absoluta perplexidade. Por que a surpreenderia tanto que queria ajudá-la?

Ao final, chegaram a uma zona em que terminava o pendente. Na distância, Roland viu uma coluna de fumaça subindo em meio da noite. Assinalou para ela e fixou o olhar em um grupo de pedras e um afloramento de rochas. A fumaça parecia sair de um lugar próximo a elas. E embora o terreno já não estivesse em descida, não soltou a mão de Rhiannon. Esperava que ela a que se separasse e, como não o fez, perguntou-se imediatamente por que.

Correndo, atravessaram aquele terreno irregular e rochoso, rodearam o afloramento de rochas que lhes bloqueava o caminho e se encontraram frente a uma cabana feita com troncos de madeira, com cortinas nas pontas dos pés nas janelas; uma cabana de aspecto acolhedor. Inócuo. O esconderijo perfeito para ocultar a um autêntico diabo.

Instintivamente, Roland estreitou a mão dela. Ela o imitou. Aquele intercâmbio teve lugar em menos de um segundo. Então se olharam um ao outro. Os olhos de ambos encerravam milhares de perguntas. Nenhum deles oferecia respostas.

Roland tragou saliva. Soltou-lhe a mão e lhe passou o braço pelos ombros enquanto se aproximavam da cabana. Rhiannon não se afastou. Eric e Tamara caminharam atrás deles até que chegaram ante a porta do refúgio.

—Estou segura de que não tem o sedativo —disse Rhiannon brandamente enquanto alargava a mão para o trinco de metal. Fechou a mão a seu redor e empurrou.

A porta se moveu sem fazer um só ruído. Olhando ao redor com apreensão, Roland entrou antes que ela. O fogo ardia na lareira, crepitando de maneira inquietante. Só o que se distinguia na escuridão era a cabeça de Lucien, que permanecia sentado em uma poltrona macia.

—Entre —disse sem voltar-se—. Rhiannon tem razão: não tenho o sedativo. E isto não é nenhuma armadilha, é só uma reunião. Uma reunião da qual espero que possamos nos beneficiar todos.

Roland avançou um passo mais sem deixar de olhá-la. Tinha todos seus sentidos em alerta, tentando detectar outras presenças. Rhiannon caminhava a seu lado, mas seus olhos não se separavam de Lucien. Uns olhos cheios de ódio e de fúria. Roland a tocou no braço para tranqüilizá-la.

Rhiannon deu um passo adiante, aferrou-se ao respaldo da poltrona e o empurrou bruscamente. Lucien caiu ao chão com os olhos abertos como pratos. Mas no momento que Rhiannon se abateu sobre ele, curvou ligeiramente os lábios.

—Vou matar você, canalha —lhe disse lentamente—, e penso tomar meu tempo. Está preparado?

—Não tenho nenhum lugar aonde ir.

—Espere, Rhiannon —Roland baixou o olhar para o Lucien—. Lucien, onde está o menino?

Lucien arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—No momento em que eu disser isso, ela não terá nenhum motivo para não me assassinar. Seria um estúpido se me pusesse em tal situação de desvantagem, não acha?

Rhiannon soltou sua mão, mas Roland a agarrou com firmeza. surpreendeu-se então ao ver Tamara dando um salto para diante, agarrando Lucien pelo peitilho da camisa e levantando-o do chão. Era impressionante ver uma mulher tão pequena exercendo tamanha força.

—Vamos matar você de qualquer forma, assim não fica outra opção.

Lucien voltou a arquear as sobrancelhas.

—Que temperamentais são as mulheres imortais —deu um passo para trás e se alisou a camisa —. Tenho uma proposta a fazer, Tamara, o menos que pode fazer é escutar antes de tomar uma decisão.

Eric se tinha desvanecido. Roland soube vagamente que estava escrutinando a cabana para descobrir qualquer outra possível presença, inclusive a de Jamey. Saiu então de uma sala.

—Jamison não está aqui.

—Não, não está aqui. E se quer saber onde está, terá que escutar o que tenho que dizer.

—Será melhor que nos diga quanto antes onde está Jamey. Está a salvo?

—O menino está em perfeito estado de saúde e provavelmente permanecerá assim... enquanto estejam dispostos a colaborar. Quanto ao lugar no qual se encontra, temo que é algo que ainda não posso revelar.

Tamara deixou escapar uma respiração trêmula.

—Nos diga o que quer, Lucien. Deixe de jogos.

—Uma mulher que pensa como eu. Eu gosto de —Lucien passou por diante deles, agachou-se e recolheu a poltrona, rodeou-a, sentou-se e indicou aos outros que se sentassem perto dele.

Rhiannon se sentou em uma cadeira de balanço situada ao lado do fogo, em frente de Lucien.

—Todos sabemos o que quer, Lucien. O escuro dom. A imortalidade. Mas não acredito que seja consciente de quão estúpido resulta pedi-lo.

—Por que é estúpido? —inclinou-se para diante—. Acaso não é a vida eterna o que todo ser humano deseja nas profundidades de sua alma? Não foi assim desde o começo dos tempos?

—E sabe como se consegue essa mudança?

—Sim, você tem que beber de mim e depois eu beberei de você. E quando nosso sangue se mesclar, serei um dos seus.

—Você nunca será um dos nossos —lhe espetou Tamara.

Os olhos de Rhiannon pareciam penetrar o espaço que os separava.

—E o que me deterá no caso de que comece a beber de você, estúpido? Poderia te matar.

—Deixei uma carta em mãos de meu advogado em que dou a direção do menino. A carta está dirigida a Curtis Rogers, da DIP. Meu advogado tem instruções de enviar uma cópia ao Rogers amanhã à meia-noite — Rhiannon pestanejou e Lucien alargou seu sorriso—. Por outra parte, Rhiannon, se me transformar sem percalço algum, revelarei-te a localização do garoto, te dando tempo mais que de sobra para localizá-lo antes que eles.

Pela primeira vez, Roland viu insegurança no olhar de Rhiannon. Esta interrompeu o contato visual com Lucien para olhar Roland.

—Não confie nele, Rhiannon. Ele também poderia acabar com você. E terminaria debilitada pelo ato, sabe.

—Um risco que terá que correr, querida, se quer salvar o menino. Por outra parte, sempre pode te negar e deixar que o menino se converta em objeto de estudo de um cientista sem escrúpulos —se inclinou para frente. Rhiannon não retrocedeu—.Tenho entendido que sabe por experiência própria o... incômodo que pode chegar a fazer sentir-se a um ser vivo.

Tamara conteve a respiração. Roland fechou os olhos, sabendo que aquele laboratório devia ser um dos mais escuros pesadelos de Rhiannon.

—E para que veja quão generoso posso chegar a ser —continuou Lucien— terá até manhã para pensar. Retorne amanhã ao pôr do sol. Se estiver de acordo, faremos o intercâmbio e você terá o menino antes que meu advogado tenha enviado o fax. Ou pode me matar, tentar encontrá-lo, fracassar e se arrepender durante o resto da eternidade. Você escolhe.

—Parece que temos poucas opções.

—E outra coisa, Rhiannon. Amanhã virá sozinha. Não confio nada neles. Ou vem sozinha ou não há trato.

Roland se sentiu como se acabassem de lhe cravar uma adaga no peito.

—Absolutamente não —disse em voz baixa—. Não o permitirei.

Rhiannon respondeu como se Roland não houvesse dito nada.

—Espero que tenhamos tempo, Lucien. O dom da noite eterna não se transmite de uma maneira tão simples. É necessário todo um ritual.

—Não me interessam seus rituais. Eu só quero o sangue.

Rhiannon deu de ombros.

—Bom, se não quiser ter toda a extensão da força, suponho que podemos substitui-lo com a meditação. ..

Lucien franziu o cenho e umedeceu os lábios.

—Quanto tempo dura esse... ritual?

—Várias horas.

Lucien inclinou a cabeça.

—Não necessitará mais de trinta minutos para localizar o menino antes que o faça Rogers.

Rhiannon arqueou as sobrancelhas. Roland pensou que possivelmente tinha sido ele o único que tinha visto o brilho de triunfo de seus olhos.

—Então temos tempo suficiente.

—Rhiannon, não pode fazê-lo! —gritou Tamara.

—Posso e devo —disse Rhiannon brandamente—. Pense em Jamey —se voltou e olhou fixamente a Tamara—. Pense em Jamey.

Tamara pestanejou e desviou o olhar.

—Eu... farei.

Rhiannon se levantou.

—Até manhã à noite, então. Suponho que sabe que terá que estar em jejum. Nada de comer nem de beber. De outra maneira, não poderá cruzar a soleira. Morrerá antes de fazê-lo.

Roland voltou a franzir o cenho. Era uma absoluta tolice.

—E tampouco pode dormir em toda a noite —continuou, antes de cruzar a porta—. Se não estiver em boas condições, morrerá. Entendido?

—Parece estar muito preocupada com um homem que despreza.

—Mataria-o agora mesmo, Lucien. É a vida desse menino a que me preocupa. Se morrer antes de me dizer onde ele está, morrerá nas mãos desses demônios. E isso é algo que não posso permitir.

 **Capítulo 12**

Bem antes do amanhecer, encontraram refúgio em uma casa abandonada situada nos subúrbios do povoado. Utilizando algumas madeiras das janelas como combustível, Rhiannon acendeu uma velha lareira.

—Corre muitos riscos para ser uma pessoa tão sensível ao fogo, Rhiannon. Certamente, essa lareira está em tão mal estado como o resto da casa.

Já estava Roland arreganhando-a, como sempre.

—Deixe de preocupar-se. Meu corpo não entrará em nenhum momento em contato com as chamas. E me assegurarei de deixá-lo bem apagado antes que possamos descansar.

Eric e Tamara foram ao porão para descansar e, suspeitava Rhiannon, para poder acontecer algum tempo a sós. Rhiannon tentou dominar seu ciúme e concentrar-se em assuntos mais práticos. Francamente, teria gostado de ter algo mais suave e esponjoso com o que agasalhar-se. Já tinha sido suficientemente ruim dormir sobre o feno, e aqueles móveis desmantelados não tinham um aspecto muito melhor.

—Rhiannon, já chegou o momento.

—O momento?

—O momento de me dizer o que pretende fazer com Lucien.

—Para que possa me dizer o quão estúpido e arriscado que é? Obrigado, mas não. Eric, Tamara e você podem lhes dedicar a procurar o Jamey. Eu manterei ao Lucien ocupado até que encontrem o menino.

—E todas essas tolices sobre o ritual?

—Lucien anseia poder. É uma fraqueza desejar algo com tanta intensidade e eu vou utilizar essa debilidade contra ele. Se acreditar que um ritual pode lhe dar poder, tomarei parte nele.

Sacudiu várias vezes as almofadas do velho sofá em que foram dormir. Como não viu sair nenhum inseto estranho, voltou-se e se sentou.

Roland se sentou a seu lado.

—E por que lhe aconselhou que não comesse nem bebesse nada?

—A falta de comida e bebida debilita a mente. Queria lhe fazer jejuar antes de enfrentá-lo.

—Antes de você enfrentar a ele de que maneira, Rhiannon? Diz isso como se fosses cercar uma batalha.

Suspirando, Rhiannon se reclinou contra o sofá e se cruzou de braços.

—Será uma espécie de batalha. Uma batalha mental — fechou os olhos e tentou visualizar seu precipitado plano— . Enquanto Lucien medita, entrarei nele, como tenho feito tantas vezes com outros seres humanos quando o necessitei. Assim o terei completamente baixo controle.

Roland tomou pelo queixo e a fez enfrentar-se a ele.

—É perfeitamente consciente de que esse homem não é um ser humano normal. Suas habilidades psíquicas são fortes. É capaz de ocultar seus pensamentos.

—Estará fraco e cansado. E eu estarei em plena forma, pronta para a briga. O incenso das velas o distrairá, enquanto me ajuda a me concentrar.

Roland posou a mão em seu ombro.

—Se funcionar, será capaz de tê-lo em seu poder, e então o que?

Rhiannon resistiu à vontade de inclinar a cabeça para apoiar a bochecha em sua mão.

—Então escrutinarei sua mente e me inteirarei de onde está Jamey. Repetirei a informação para vocês e assim poderão ir resgatá-lo.

—Faz parecer muito simples.

—Porque é.

—E se der errado?

—Isso não ocorrerá.

—Poderia ocorrer, Rhiannon.

—Não —alargou a mão e emoldurou seu rosto—. Só por uma vez, Roland, tente acreditar em mim. Olhe além de meus defeitos e aprenda a ver minha força. Eu posso fazer isto.

—Nunca duvidei que sua força. Acredito em você, Rhiannon, isso sempre esteve fora de toda dúvida. Mas tenho medo...

—De que fracasse e isso possa custar a vida de Jamey —baixou a mão e lhe fez apartar ao Roland a mão que tinha apoiado em seu ombro.

—Não, pajarillo. O que temo é que salve ao Jamey e arrisque sua própria existência no processo —Roland se levantou bruscamente, tirou-a das mãos e a fez levantar-se—. Lucien esteve a ponto de te matar em uma ocasião, Rhiannon. E tenho a sensação de que isso é o que pretende também agora.

—Só o que agora importa é recuperar Jamey.

—Irei com você —disse Roland com voz rouca—. Serei testemunha de todo o intercâmbio, e se alta a mão contra você, eu o mato.

—Não pode. Lucien disse que tenho que ir sozinha.

—Ou vou com você ou não irá. Você decide, Rhiannon.

Rhiannon suspirou e voltou a cabeça.

—Por que tem que fazê-lo tudo tão difícil?

Sentiu uma mão de ferro no ombro. Roland a fez voltar-se, estreitou-a contra seu peito e tomou-a pela cintura. A respiração de Roland banhou seu rosto no momento no que o elevou para ele. Quase imediatamente, Roland se apoderou de sua boca em um desumano beijo. Sua língua abriu caminho através de seus lábios e em questão de segundos, Rhiannon passou de ser uma surpreendida vítima a participar voluntariamente daquele beijo. Abriu a boca e começou uma sensual dança. Foram apropriando-se por turnos dos lábios do outro, sugando suas línguas, mordiscando seus lábios. Rhiannon lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços. Roland a agarrou pelo traseiro e a fez pressionar seus quadris contra ele para esfregá-la contra sua crescente ereção.

Quando Roland por fim abandonou seus lábios, Rhiannon sentiu o estremecimento que o sacudiu. Roland baixou o rosto até seu cabelo e moveu seus lábios contra ele.

—Essa é a razão pela qual sou tão difícil. Porque este planeta, sem você, seria um lugar tão triste e vazio como esta casa.

Rhiannon fechou os olhos, resistindo a doce agonia que aquelas palavras infligiam à sua alma. Podia sentir o retumbar ensurdecedor de seu coração contra seu peito, sua respiração em seu cabelo.

—Mas você quer esse vazio. Quer apartar minha perturbadora presença de sua vida.

—Não, Rhiannon, não é isso o que quero, mas é necessário. Não é você quem quero tirar de minha vida, mas o monstro que habita em mim. Como posso fazer com que o compreenda?

—Não quero compreendê-lo. Só desejo você —elevou a cabeça para olhá-lo aos olhos—.Jurei que não voltaria a me arriscar a sofrer seu desprezo, mas aqui estou, me oferecendo outra vez. Quando Jamey estiver a salvo e eu me tenha ido, só terei a doce lembrança de suas carícias, de seus beijos. Mas me temo que a lembrança daquela única vez não será suficiente para me sustentar.

Roland fechou os olhos e Rhiannon viu tremer seus lábios.

—Me dê uma lembrança a mais, Roland. Não te pedirei nada mais, prometo-lhe isso. Faça amor comigo, agora.

Roland abriu os olhos outra vez. O fogo que iluminava seu olhar fez arder o coração de Rhiannon. Mas baixou a cabeça, incapaz de seguir olhando-o enquanto se sentia rechaçada.

—Continue —sussurrou— me diga que te deixe em paz. Me recorde que nenhuma dama diria as coisas que eu lhe digo. Me deixe sentir sua desaprovação uma vez mais. Possivelmente assim consiga compreender que não sou digna de você... —interrompeu-se bruscamente. Amor, tinha estado a ponto de falar de amor. O que lhe estava acontecendo?

—Sinto muito, Rhiannon. Mas não é você, porém ser eu _o que sou_ me torna indigno de você. Depois da maneira que perdi o controle o outro dia, nem sequer deveria me permitir este abraço —baixou a cabeça para a sua e roçou seu cabelo com os lábios enquanto falava—. Mas não posso te afastar de mim. Meu desejo anula toda minha vontade.

Cobriu sua boca, apoiando as mãos a ambos os lados de sua cabeça. E a beijou como nunca a tinha beijado. Com delicadeza, lentamente. Cada toque de sua língua era uma tenra exploração, cada roçar de seus lábios, uma carícia.

—Se dispa para mim, Rhiannon. Deixe-me vê-la vestida só com sua esplendorosa beleza.

Rhiannon assentiu e elevou suas mãos trementes para a blusa. Roland mantinha seu olhar cativo enquanto ela ia desabotoando os botões um a um. Mas quando a blusa caiu ao chão e Rhiannon mostrou seus seios nus, Roland rompeu o contato visual com seus olhos para cravar o olhar em seu peito. Rhiannon não retrocedeu ante a intensidade de seu olhar. E sentiu que seus mamilos se endureciam como se já os tivesse acariciado.

Roland tomou ar e baixou o olhar enquanto Rhiannon desabotoava as calças e se baixava a cremalheira. Sem vergonha nem vacilação, tirou as calças e as calcinhas ao mesmo tempo.

Roland se aproximou dela, alargando o braço. Rhiannon retrocedeu rapidamente e quando Roland a olhou com expressão zombadora, sorriu.

—Agora você.

Roland lhe respondeu com outro sorriso; tirou a camisa a toda velocidade e a deixou cair ao chão.

Rhiannon deixou que seu olhar vagasse livremente por seu peito, por aquele escuro arbusto de cabelo que parecia convidá-la a explorá-la com seus dedos, com seus lábios.

—Sempre me encantou seu peito, tão largo, tão... —incapaz de resistir, aproximou-se dele e deslizou as mãos pela firme parede de seus músculos. Inclinou a cabeça contra ele e respirou sua essência—.E seus ombros —sussurrou—.E seus braços. Qualquer diria que é um fisiculturista.

—O único peso que levantei em minha vida foi o da espada, como muito bem sabe.

Rhiannon posou os lábios em seu ombro.

—Nesse caso, me alegro de que o fizesse —riscou um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço, saboreando o gosto da pele dele e baixou as mãos para suas calças desabotoadas, insistindo para ele tirá-las também—. Rápido, Roland.

Roland riu e foi desprendendo do resto de sua roupa. Depois, continuaram de pé, abraçados, pele contra pele. O pêlo do peito de Roland roçava os seios dela. Sua rígida ereção permanecia firme contra seu ventre. Rhiannon deslizou as mãos pela curva de suas costas e baixou até seu traseiro.

Roland, com as mãos ao redor de sua cintura, beijou-a profunda e apaixonadamente. Como se fossem um só corpo, desceram ao chão. Rhiannon o empurrou brandamente até que Roland terminou de costas. Estirou-se sobre ele e lhe cobriu o pescoço e os ombros de beijos. Moveu os lábios sobre seu peito e apanhou um dos mamilos com os dentes. Roland ofegou e fechou a mão ao redor de sua cabeça, sustentando-a com força contra ele. Rhiannon sugou então o mamilo e, com a língua, desenhou um caminho desde seu esterno até seu ventre.

Roland estremecia em resposta a suas carícias. Sua respiração ia fazendo-se mais rápida enquanto Rhiannon continuava atormentando-o. E quando acariciou a ponta de sua ereção com a língua, grunhiu como se em seu interior acabasse de estalar um trovão distante. No momento em que Rhiannon fechou a mão a seu redor, elevou os quadris e afundou os dedos em sua cabeleira. Em questão de segundos, estava ofegando e tentando apartá-la. Mas Rhiannon insistiu em render culto ao coração de seu sexo com a boca até que seus ofegos se converteram em uma súplica impotente.

Gritou seu nome com voz estrangulada e todo seu corpo ficou rígido enquanto era derramada sua essência em seu interior.

Foi relaxando-se lentamente, embora continuasse estremecendo com suas carícias. Rhiannon elevou a cabeça e deslizou sobre seu corpo. Sustentando o olhar, umedeceu os lábios. Imediatamente, sentiu a pressão do sexo endurecido de Roland contra a coxa e se colocou sobre ele, preparada para recebê-lo.

Roland a tomou pelos quadris e se afundou em seu interior. Rhiannon jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Roland a enchia por completo, e não só fisicamente.

Sentiu as mãos de Roland nas costas, pressionando seus ombros e fazendo-a inclinar-se para poder capturar com a boca um de seus seios. Ele sugou o mamilo com delicadeza e foi aumentando a pressão de sua boca seguindo o ritmo das investidas de seu sexo.

Rhiannon o sentia empurrando-a para o mesmo lugar ao que ela acabava de levá-lo. Elevava e baixava os quadris. Quando se estava aproximando, embalou a cabeça dele contra seu seio, sentindo o toque de seus dentes bem no momento em que o mundo parecia explodir a seu redor. Rhiannon tremeu com a força da liberação, inclusive quando Roland continuava movendo-se dentro dela, mantendo aquele ritmo frenético. Roland mordiscou e apertou seu mamilo até que a ouviu gritar de prazer.

Tornou de novo para trás, olhando-a nos olhos e Rhiannon soube que não tinha completado a viagem com ela. Roland a estreitou contra seu peito e Rhiannon enterrou seu rosto em seu escuro pêlo enquanto continuava tremendo pelo prazer recebido.

Estreitando-a com força, Roland girou no chão para colocá-la debaixo dele. Fez-lhe elevar a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo longo e profundo. Rhiannon ficou sem respiração e, de algum jeito, ainda sedenta dele. Roland pareceu dar-se conta, porque começou de novo a atormentá-la com aquele ritmo lento que estava a ponto de enlouquecê-la. Rhiannon parecia ter os terminais nervosos a descoberto, porque sentia tudo multiplicado por mil. O tamanho do membro de Roland, o sussurro de seu triângulo de pêlo fundindo-se com o dele, a fricção de seu peito contra o seu...

Enquanto a fogueira do prazer voltava a abrasá-la, elevou as pernas para lhe rodear com elas a cintura. Roland respondeu lhe fazendo levantar os quadris para poder afundar-se mais profundamente nela. O ritmo de seus movimentos aumentava ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Rhiannon se esticava. Roland riscou com a língua um caminho que ia da boca dela até sua orelha e, uma vez ali, fechou os dentes sobre o lóbulo.

Então foi Rhiannon a que ofegou indefesa enquanto Roland a fazia voar para alturas cada vez maiores. Mas foram os dois que deixaram escapar um grito de doce e angustiado gozo enquanto os fluidos de seus corpos se fundiam.

Voltaram lentamente para a realidade. Rhiannon olhou a seu redor e olhou depois ao Roland aos olhos.

—É uma sorte que Eric e Tamara não tenham aparecido por aqui.

—Não o farão. Tenho a certeza de que agora mesmo estão escondidos em alguma parte, fazendo o mesmo que nós.

Rhiannon assentiu, invejando a aquele feliz casal. Para ela, aquela seria a última vez.

—Deveríamos ir procurando um lugar para descansar antes do amanhecer.

—Ainda falta uma hora, Rhiannon. E queria ocupá-la em fazer coisas mais interessantes.

A dor de Rhiannon desapareceu.

—Que coisas?

—Deixe eu lhe mostrar…

Quando o amanhecer chegou, refugiaram-se em um armário do segundo piso. Ainda nus, permaneceram abraçados naquele estreito espaço.

Rhiannon já estava adormecida. Sua cabeça descansava no ombro de Roland e sua sedosa cabeleria cobria seu peito como uma manta.

Roland não tinha perdido o controle. Não se tinha convertido em nenhum instante em uma besta... Possivelmente ainda houvesse alguma esperança para ele, pensou, enfrentando a idéia que tinha estado aguilhoando-o desde o primeiro beijo. E já não sabia se teria forças para deixá-la partir.

Havia algo mais que luxúria no que tinham compartilhado. Não amor, porque ele se sabia incapaz de tão terno sentimento. Embora tivesse acreditado capaz de amar em outro tempo...

Pensou em Rebecca, tão jovem e inocente. Apaixonou-se por ela, mas seus atos e sua necessidade de controlá-la- tinham levado a suicidar-se. Seu amor, ou o que ele pensava que era amor, tinham-na envenenado.

Ocorreria o mesmo com Rhiannon?

Baixou o olhar para ela, que dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços. Não, não podia fazer o mesmo a ela. Seria um crime tentar reprimir Rhiannon.

Devia a ela sua liberdade, embora só isso. Afinal, era só o que se sentia capaz de lhe dar.

Justo depois do entardecer, dirigiram-se os dois para aquela acolhedora cabana cujas paredes encerravam o maligno Lucien. Quem era aquele homem?, perguntava-se Rhiannon, e por que a tinha escolhido? Havia poucos vampiros mais velhos que ela, mas havia. Damien, por exemplo.

Tropeçou com uma pedra e Roland a agarrou imediatamente. Rhiannon se recostou agradecida contra ele. Logo, muito em breve, teria que deixá-lo.

—Algo a preocupa.

Rhiannon o olhou suspirando.

—Estava pensando na Tamara —mentiu—. É uma novata em todos estes jogos mentais. Espero que seja capaz de localizar o garoto.

Roland assentiu sem soltá-la.

—Seria-nos de grande ajuda que também ele estivesse tentando localizá-la.

—Acha que o fará?

Roland apertou os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, se acreditar que isso poderia a poria em perigo. Suspeito que esteve aprendendo a reservar seus pensamentos. De outra maneira, já o teríamos localizado. É um menino muito cabeça-dura.

Rhiannon assentiu, pensando de novo em Tamara e Eric. Tinha-os deixado em uma clareira do bosque, com as velas e o incenso ardendo entre eles. A Tamara com os olhos fechados, procurando com os dedos da mente o menino que adorava. Se algo lhe ocorresse, Lucien morreria, isso era indisputável. Porque se Rhiannon ou Roland não acabassem com ele, faria-o Tamara. Apareceu em seus lábios um sorriso.

—Tamara tem um lado escuro.

—Acaso não o temos todos? —perguntou Roland.

—Suponho que sim, mas nela está bem escondido. É igual à beladona. Formosa e de aspecto inofensivo, mas contém um néctar letal.

—Eu não qualificaria Tamara como letal.

—Todos podemos matar, Roland, se acreditam ter motivos para isso —umedeceu os lábios—. Essa idéia que tem de que é mais monstruoso que qualquer de nós é produto da ignorância ou do engano. Ainda não tenho claro de qual das duas coisas.

Roland se deteve sobre seus passos e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Está zangada comigo, Rhiannon?

Rhiannon pestanejou. Tinha dado no prego. Estava zangada com ele. Furiosa, de fato. Porque por culpa daquela tolice, ela ia estar triste toda a eternidade. Mas deu de ombros e apontou:

—A cabana está justo detrás dessas rochas. A partir de agora, deveria ir sozinha.

—Avançarei com você um pouco mais.

—Lucien poderia ver. Espere-me aqui, detrás dessas rochas. Assim que Lucien esteja seguro que estou sozinha, pode se aproximar. Mas tome cuidado, Roland.

Roland escrutinou seu rosto.

—Não posso acreditar nisso. Está emocionada com esse encontro! Está desejando!

—Sempre gostei dos desafios —sabia que aquele argumento o enfureceria, mas gostava de fazê-lo, embora não entendesse por que.

Baixou o olhar para seu traje. Pegos à pele, levava umas malhas e um body desse maravilhoso tecido chamada spandex. Entretanto, havia usado esses objetos tão modernos e práticas com um quimono de cetim azul que a cobrisse até os pés. Nesse momento, tinha-o preso à cintura enquanto caminhava. Roland lhe tinha emprestado seu casaco negro para dar o toque final. Era um casaco muito quente que além disso acrescentava um ar de magia a cada um de seus movimentos.

Roland a olhou e assentiu com aprovação.

—Uma autêntica feiticeira. Ele vai tremer de medo assim que te ver.

—Não se precipite. Preciso me aproveitar de qualquer vantagem e, se minha roupa me ajudar a intimidá-lo, melhor.

—Sei — agarrou-a pelos ombros com firmeza— Tome cuidado, Rhiannon. E assim que detectar alguma destreza, me chame.

—Certo. Agora deixe-me ir, antes que perca o valor —se voltou e correu para a cabana.

 **Capítulo 13**

Rhiannon se deteve a alguns metros da porta da cabana, fechou os olhos e ordenou em silêncio seus pensamentos. Tinha que concentrar-se unicamente em Lucien. Mas antes que estivesse preparada, a porta se abriu e o objeto de seus pensamentos encheu a entrada.

—Passe, Rhiannon. Confio em que tenha mantido sua palavra e tenha vindo sozinha.

—É obvio. Acaso crê que arriscaria a vida do menino, ou que poderia ter tanto medo que necessitasse reforços? Não se engane, Lucien. Eu não temo a nenhum mortal.

Lucien se apartou para deixá-la entrar na cabana.

— Não? Nem sequer a Curtis Rogers?

—A ele menos que a ninguém. Está debilitado, cegado por sua sede de vingança. Mataria-o com a facilidade com a que se mata uma mosca. Mas não está aqui, verdade?

Lucien deu de ombros e fechou a porta. Rhiannon concentrou seus pensamentos na casa. Estava vazia. Deteve-se frente à lareira, deixando que o calor do fogo a envolvesse.

—Hoje vestiu-se de maneira distinta. Isso tem algum significado?

—Acreditava que sabia tudo sobre mim. Não é capaz de reconhecer a vestimenta de uma princesa egípcia?

Estudou seu rosto. Lucien tinha as pálpebras ligeiramente inchadas e umas escuras olheiras.

— Seguiu minhas instruções?

—Sim. Nada de dormir, de comer nem de beber. A verdade é que agora estou sedento como uma duna.

—Passará. Como está o menino?

—Bem, e de momento a salvo. E não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que seus amigos o estão procurando.

—Pense o que quiser.

—Em qualquer caso, não o encontrarão —cruzou a sala até chegar a uma porta fechada e a abriu. Permaneceu a um lado e lhe fez um gesto convidando-a a passar.

Rhiannon parou na porta e viu uma saleta, sem nenhum móvel, salvo uma mesa e um abajur de querosene em cima.

Uma vez no interior, Rhiannon tirou uma bolsa de tecido do bolso interior do casaco. Lucien estava olhando de cada um de seus movimentos.

— O que é isso?

Rhiannon abriu a bolsa e tirou as velas, um pacote de incenso e um pires de prata. Colocou todos os objetos no chão, fazendo um pequeno círculo.

—Nada do que deva ter medo, Lucien. Vê?

Lucien se ajoelhou, tomou uma das velas e a farejou. Depois levantou o pacote de ervas e o examinou, tomando um pouco na mão.

—Incenso —lhe indicou Rhiannon—. Se coloca no prato, no centro do círculo das velas.

Lucien a olhou com receio e colocou o incenso onde lhe tinha indicado.

— Quer que as acenda?

Estava nervoso. Rhiannon o detectou no movimento constante de seus olhos.

—Não, já nos encarregaremos disso quando chegar o momento. Agora, apague a luz, por favor, e depois sente-se com as pernas cruzadas no chão.

Lucien fez o que lhe pedia. Rhiannon rodeou o círculo de velas e se sentou em frente a ele. Provou sua mente e a encontrou completamente fechada à sua.

—Tem que se concentrar, Lucien. Em sua mente não tem que haver nada, salvo as velas. te concentre nas mechas. Não pense em nada mais. Imagina as chamas acendendo-se baixo sua ordem.

Viu-o olhar fixamente a vela que tinha justo frente a ele. Rhiannon dirigiu o fluxo de seus próprios pensamentos para ali e, em menos de um segundo, acendeu-se a mecha. Lucien retrocedeu como se o tivessem esbofeteado.

—Muito bem —ronronou Rhiannon—.Tem uma mente muito forte para ser humano. Mas não está suficientemente concentrado.

Lucien fixou o olhar em outra vela e Rhiannon deixou que continuasse olhando-a durante um bom momento antes de acendê-la. Uma a uma, foi acendendo todas as velas enquanto Lucien ia baixando a guarda lentamente. Tinha os olhos totalmente abertos e seu olhar resplandecia sob a tênue luz das velas.

—Agora o incenso. É um pouco mais difícil. Se concentre.

Observou-o concentrar-se no prato do incenso, mas não o acendeu, mas sim tentou procurar o Jamey nas escuras profundidades de sua mente. E, por um momento, distinguiu ao menino convexo em um pequeno cama de armar, com uma manta branca em cima. Mas a imagem se desvaneceu rapidamente quando Lucien a olhou.

—Não funciona.

—Porque não se está concentrando, tente outra vez.

Lucien obedeceu. E Rhiannon procurou de novo em sua mente. Naquela ocasião viu uma casa às escuras com uma janela quebrada e teias de aranha.

Olhou o incenso e este começou a defumar. Tentou localizar a prisão de Jamey. Estava perto, mas não naquela cabana, a não ser em outra similar. Estaria nessa mesma montanha? Não, estava no povo.

—Está tentando me enganar, não é? —perguntou de repente Lucien.

Sabia que tinha estado farejando em sua mente.

—Nossos pensamentos também têm que fundir-se, Lucien. Isto não funcionará se não cooperar.

« _Se entregue a mim_ », pediu-lhe em silêncio.

—Tem que relaxar. Respire fundo. Assim — fez uma demonstração.

Lucien a imitou durante alguns minutos e começou a fechar os olhos lentamente.

—Muito melhor. Agora não te concentre em nada. Tenta separar a mente de seu corpo. Imagine a ti mesmo como a um espírito.

«Sua vontade é minha, Lucien. Não deseja nada, salvo me obedecer. Não tem pensamentos. Se renda a mim, Lucien, se renda».

Lentamente, Lucien foi fechando os olhos e sua respiração foi fazendo-se mais funda. Deixou cair a cabeça para diante.

« _Onde está o menino_?»

O corpo inteiro de Roland estava dependente de Rhiannon. Esteve esperando até que já não foi capaz de suportá-lo. Então começou a caminhar para a cabana. Rodearia-a até localizar uma janela da qual pudesse ver o que estava ocorrendo.

Sem deixar de pensar no Rhiannon, saiu de seu esconderijo entre as rochas. O disparo chegou em meio da escuridão. Algo acabava de atravessar seu peito.

Elevou a mão para aquele objeto que tinha penetrado seu corpo e atirou dele, mas sua mente começava a lhe falhar. Uma negra sombra envolvia sua consciência enquanto baixava o olhar para o dardo empapado em sangue que acabava de tirar de seu peito.

Caiu de joelhos, elevando o olhar. Curtis Rogers permanecia a poucos metros dele, com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Maldito! Roland estava tão concentrado em Rhiannon que se esqueceu de escrutinar a zona em busca de outras presenças estranhas. Tinha falhado... tinha falhado com Rhiannon.

Os pensamentos de Rhiannon foram bruscamente interrompidos. Algo lhe tinha ocorrido a Roland. Naquele momento de distração, Lucien rompeu o vínculo que tinha estabelecido Rhiannon com sua mente, sacudiu a cabeça e a fulminou com o olhar enquanto se levantava.

—Sei o que está tentando fazer. Deveria haver imaginado que não podia confiar em nenhum de vós.

Rhiannon também se levantou.

—Não me tente, Lucien, ou morrerá agora mesmo. me diga onde escondeste ao menino.

—Em nenhum momento teve intenção de manter sua parte do trato, por que vou ter que manter eu a minha?

—Porque morrerá se não o faz —rodeou as velas para aproximar-se dele, mas ficou paralisada ao ver que se abria uma porta de par em par e aparecia Curtis Rogers apontando-a com uma arma.

— Você!

—Voltamos a nos encontrar, princesa.

Rhiannon só pôde dar um passo mais. O dardo se cravou em seu ombro e gritou presa de uma repentina dor. Fechou os olhos, consciente de que aquele dardo continha um sedativo e de que seu tempo tinha terminado. No segundo último de consciência, dirigiu- um pensamento a Tamara, lhe transmitindo tudo o que tinha ocorrido e lhe suplicando que encontrasse a maneira de salvar o menino e Roland.

Mas antes de que ficasse inconsciente, Lucien lhe agarrou o rosto para que o olhasse.

—Antes de que chegue a hora, há algo que deveria saber. O cientista que você matou há tantos anos, o companheiro de Daniel St. Claire, era meu pai. E não descansarei até que tenha visto como pagam todos vocês sua morte.

Estava quase amanhecendo. Roland o sentia em cada célula de seu corpo, mas não podia mover-se.

Conseguiu entreabrir os olhos; podia ver o horizonte iluminando-se lentamente. A cabana estava vazia. E sabia que levaram Rhiannon. Voltariam a submetê-la a aquelas cruéis torturas. Por sua culpa.

Fez uma careta de dor ao pensar que Rhiannon estava em mãos do Rogers. Tinha que seguir vivo, embora só fora para liberá-la.

Fazendo chiar os dentes pelo esforço, conseguiu arrastar-se para diante. Não podia esperar a que Eric fosse em sua ajuda. Poderia não haver tempo, e também era possível que seu amigo tivesse problemas. Uma vez mais, aferrou-se à terra e conseguiu avançar uns centímetros. A esse ritmo, não chegaria à porta da cabana antes do meio-dia. Mas mesmo assim, tinha que tentá-lo.

Em meio de seu esforço, chegou até ele o som de uns passos. Voltou a cabeça e deixou escapar uma baforada de ar. A sua esquerda, o resplendor do amanhecer e, a sua direita, um lobo do tamanho de um São Bernardo. Se não o matava um, faria-o o outro. Já não ficavam forças para combater a nenhum inimigo.

Mas o que era isso? O lobo não grunhia, e tampouco ensinava as presas. Em troca, deteve-se seu lado, baixou sua enorme cabeça para ele e o hociqueó de um modo completamente inofensivo.

Ronald estava tão impactado, que não era capaz de fazer outra coisa que olhar ao lobo enquanto este o empurrava delicadamente. Não se deteve até que o braço e o ombro direito do Roland ficaram apoiados sobre as fortes costas do animal. Sem ter nem idéia do que estava ocorrendo, Roland tentou rodear com o outro braço o pescoço do animal. E no momento no que o conseguiu, o lobo começou a avançar em direção contrária à cabana, até chegar a uma pequena cova escavada na pedra. Logo que era visível do exterior.

O animal o arrastou ao interior. Ali nunca chegaria o sol, suspeitava Roland. Soltou o enorme pescoço do animal e se deixou cair ao chão. O lobo permaneceu sobre ele, olhando-o aos olhos. Havia inteligência em seu olhar.

—Não sei o que você é, lobo —recordou então as histórias de Rhiannon sobre a capacidade de alguns anciões para mudar de forma—, mas obrigado.

Esperava que o animal desse meia volta e partisse. Mas, em troca, sentou-se a seu lado, a só uns centímetros dele e fechou os olhos. Roland não demorou para fazê-lo também. Seu último pensamento foi para Rhiannon. Onde estaria ela enquanto o sol se elevava no céu?

Quando despertou, estava sozinho. Olhou a seu redor, perguntando-se se teria sonhado o incidente do lobo. Era de noite outra vez. Sentindo-se forte de novo, correu ao exterior da cova, pensando em Rhiannon e se dirigiu à cabana a grandes pernadas, em busca de qualquer possível pista.

— Roland!

O grito o deixou paralisado, mas quase imediatamente, soube que era do Eric. voltou-se para seu amigo e aceitou seu abraço.

—Roland, o que passou? Estávamos loucos de preocupação.

—Rogers. Disparou-me um de seus dardos.

— E Rhiannon?

—Eu... não sei.

Eric agarrou Roland pelo braço e se aproximaram juntos da cabana. Eric abriu a porta de par em par e se dispuseram a registrá-la com métodos absolutamente delicados.

Na habitação menor, Roland se deteve com o coração esmigalhado ao ver o círculo de velas e o recipiente para o incenso. Viu depois o dardo manchado de sangre no chão, em uma esquina. Com a voz enrouquecida pela dor, chamou Eric.

—Levaram-na —sussurrou. —Nós a localizaremos. Roland assentiu e escrutinou o rosto de seu amigo. — Onde está Támara?

—Levaram o garoto ao castelo, Roland. Já não correm nenhum perigo. Liberaram o Jamey ontem de noite. Ao parecer não o queriam ele, só Rhiannon, e assim que a tiveram, deixaram-no partir. Se necessitarem uma ceva para nos atrair, vão usar ela.

Roland assentiu; aquela explicação tinha sentido.

—Eu teria gostado de estar aqui para te ajudar, Roland, mas Jamison estava sozinho no bosque. Passamos a maior parte da noite tentando encontrá-lo. Eu não tinha nem idéia do que estava ocorrendo aqui, embora Támara, sim. Roland arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Como?

—Rhiannon lhe transmitiu algo. Foi ela a que nos dirigiu para esse lado do bosque em particular. Depois já não soube nada mais. Sabia que tinha ocorrido alguma coisa, mas não o que —sacudiu a cabeça—. Estava condenadamente assustado por voc}e, Roland. Como pode escapar ao sol com esse sedativo no sangue?.

Roland pensou de novo no lobo e na inteligência de seu olhar.

—Não estou cert, mas isso agora não importa. Temos que encontrar Rhiannon.

Quando Rhiannon despertou, encontrou o rosto do Lucien abatendo-se sobre ela com olhar lascivo.

—Não se assuste, Rhiannon. São as drogas de Rogers que adebilitaram. Dei-lhe meia dose antes do amanhecer. E acredito que foi suficiente.

O cérebro de Rhiannon começou a funcionar vagamente. Sentiu um ar úmido e carregado a seu redor, cheirava a água estancada e a excrementos de rato.

—Rogers... disse-lhe que nunca te daria a droga.

—Não lhe ficou outra opção. Na verdade acreditava que ia permitir que te levasse a um de seus laboratórios antes de ter conseguido o que quero? Rogers tinha tantas intenções de cumprir sua promessa como você.

Rhiannon tentou erguer-se, mas descobriu que correntes de ferro tinham preso os tornozelos contra a parede. Também estava atada pelos pulsos.

—Manterei você suficientemente fraca para que não possa se liberar, pode crer.

Rhiannon o olhou, sentindo como ia crescendo o aborrecimento em seu interior.

— O que foi feito de Roland?

— Refere-se a seu amigo, que estava fora da cabana? Curtis lhe disparou com um dardo, também. E o deixou exposto ao sol. Provavelmente a estas alturas já estará morto.

Suas palavras foram como uma chicotada para seu coração. Fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas.

—OH, que comovedor —disse Lucien, agarrando-a pelo queixo—.E agora, a não ser que queira seguir seu caminho, vai me transformar.

E Jamey?

É obvio.

Rhiannon estudou seu rosto, perguntando-se se estaria lhe dizendo a verdade. Despertou com a sensação de que Jamey estava a salvo. Teria sido um sonho, ou alguém tinha tentado tranqüilizá-la?

—Posso te manter aqui de forma indefinida, Rhiannon. Tenho boa quantidade dessa droga e todo o tempo do mundo. Se a vida desse menino não é incentivo suficiente para te convencer, podemos tentar utilizar a dor como estímulo. Sei o muito que te desagrada.

— E se me render? E se te iniciar no mundo da noite eterna? O que passará então? Tenho que acreditar que me libertará quando te ouvi admitir que só vive para ver-me morrer?

—Supõe o que queira. Se fizer o que lhe disse, liberarei o menino. Se não, ambos morrerão. Você escolhe, Rhiannon. E agora, tenho mais coisas a fazer. Voltarei dentro de uma hora para saber o que decidiu —e sem mais, deixou-a.

Rhiannon ouviu o retumbar de seus passos enquanto se afastava pelas escadas do calabouço. Sim, um calabouço. Aonde diabos a tinha levado? Se estava em um calabouço, estava também em um castelo e, portanto, eram muitas as possibilidades de que continuassem na França. Possivelmente estivessem no vale do Loire, onde havia milhares de castelos medievais, entre eles, o de Roland. Roland.

Bastava-lhe pensar nele para que a dor atravessasse sua alma. Chamou-o mentalmente uma e outra vez, mas não obteve resposta.

—Amo-o, Roland de Courtemanche, cavaleiro, barão e homem imortal. Amo tudo em você —sussurrou.

Elevou a cabeça para o céu, como se estivesse rezando aos deuses—. Se posso voltar a estar com ele, juro que farei tudo o que ele quiser. Não voltarei a me pôr em perigo. Viverei prudentemente. Converterei-me na mulher séria e formal que ele deseja. Jamais sairei de seu lado, mas preciso de mais uma oportunidade!

Suas palavras eram um grito esmigalhado; os soluços sacudiam seu corpo. Por isso ela sabia, não havia nenhuma possibilidade. Roland não tinha respondido seus gritos se desesperados. A tristeza a paralisava, mas mesmo assim, sabia que se Roland pudesse lhe pedir algo da tumba, suplicaria-lhe que fizesse o necessário para salvar Jamey. O último presente que podia lhe oferecer era a vida de Jamison. De modo que não ficava outra opção que fazer o que Lucien lhe pedia.

Enquanto desciam pela montanha, os gritos de Rhiannon o alcançaram. Roland elevou a cabeça e o estômago lhe fechou em um punho ante a angústia que refletia sua voz.

Eric o agarrou com força do ombro.

—Não responda.

— Está louco? Escute-a.

—Sim, estou louco. E também Lucien. E se responder, estará nos esperando. Já tem muitas armas em seu arsenal. Essa droga, a vida de Rhiannon e a ajuda de Curt Rogers. Não podemos lhe avisar de que vamos para lá.

Roland tragou saliva. Os gritos de Rhiannon continuavam perseguindo-o. Deus, até então, não tinha sido consciente do muito que Rhiannon o queria. amaldiçoou-se a si mesmo por lhe haver feito tanto dano e jurou sobre as tumbas de sua família que jamais, em toda a eternidade, voltaria a lhe fazer danifico, embora isso lhe custasse a vida.

Continuaram avançando a toda velocidade até que Eric se deteve bruscamente.

—Confundi-me ao enumerar a lista de vantagens de Lucien. Olhe —apontou para um íngreme aterro.

Justo debaixo deles, estava o carro de Curtis Rogers destroçado. Roland dirigiu sua mente para ali e viu o corpo torrado e grotescamente retorcido de Rogers depois do volante.

—Isso não foi um acidente —disse Roland brandamente—. Leva o selo de Lucien.

—Nesse caso, Lucien não tem intenção de entregar Rhiannon a DIP quando o tiver transformado.

—Não. Lucien pretende matá-la.

 **Capítulo 14**

Rodearam a fortaleza em ruínas em duas ocasiões, procurando guardas ou vigilantes, antes de saltar seus muros. Cruzaram o pátio, saltaram o fosso e rodearam a torre, procurando a maneira de entrar. Ambos guardavam cuidadosamente seus pensamentos; tinham ereto uma taipa de aço ao redor de suas mentes. Lucien não devia saber que se aproximavam.

Chegaram por fim até uma pequena gruta em uma das paredes, uma janela que nunca tinha tido vidro. Roland deslizou através dela e olhou a seu redor enquanto esperava a que Eric o seguisse. O lugar estava em ruínas. As poucas paredes que ficavam estavam desmoronando-se e o chão estava cheios de enormes brechas. O interior do castelo estava negro como a boca do lobo, mas com sua penetrante visão, conseguiu avançar através dos decrépitos corredores com a mente posta no Rhiannon.

depois de atravessar inumeráveis corredores e passagens, chegaram ao pé de Escadas de pedra que descendiam em espiral para o que parecia o centro da terra. À medida que baixavam, ia fazendo-se mais forte o aroma de umidade e a putrefação. O som da água, dos roedores e o eco de seus passos ressonava em seus ouvidos. Rhiannon estava ali, naquele inferno e, provavelmente morta.

Teria feito ela sofrer, aquele canalha? Haveria-a meio doido?

Como lhe tivesse feito algo, mataria-o, prometeu Roland. A besta se liberou e, primeira vez, dava as boas-vinda à sua presença.

Eric lhe tocou o braço e inclinou a cabeça. Só então Roland distinguiu o som de vozes repetindo-se através daquele cavernoso inferno.

—Está preparada então? —era a voz do Lucien.

—Estou preparada, Lucien —a voz de Rhiannon soava débil, refletindo ele o estado de seu corpo e de sua mente.

—Lembre-se, nada de truques. Se me ocorrer algo, o garoto morrerá, entendeu?

—Sim. Mas já chegará minha hora, Lucien, e então, pagará-me isso.

—Sabia que ficaria furiosa pela pantera, mas esse animal não me deixou outra opção. Quando a vi em frente de meu carro, a tentação foi muito grande. E pela reação do menino, qualquer um diria que matara seu melhor amigo.

Roland avançou. Não podia vê-los, mas cada vez os ouvia melhor.

—Não matou a pantera —replicou Rhiannon a seu inimigo— E quando o menino esteja a salvo outra vez, poderia te converter em um de seus almoços.

—A pantera sobreviveu? Então por que está tão zangada?

—Canalha! —Rhiannon respirava com dificuldade—. Sabe... sabe perfeitamente a causa de meu aborrecimento. O que fez a Pandora empalidece ao lado de, seus outros crimes —se interrompeu para tomar ar. Você... tirou-me o único homem que amei…

Suas últimas palavras foram só um sussurro.

Roland ficou paralisado quando aquelas palavras chegaram até ele em meio da escuridão. Fechou os olhos, invadido por uma terrível dor, e não voltou a mover-se até que a voz do Eric o urgiu a continuar.

—Vingarei Roland, Lucien —ouviu-se sussurrar Rhiannon—, não duvide.

—Não terei mais remedeio que me assegurar de que nunca tenha oportunidade de fazê-lo, Rhiannon. Qualquer diria que está desejando sua morte.

—Tome cuidado —suas palavras eram apenas um suspiro—, porque não tenho nada que perder.

ouviu-se ruído de cadeias e depois um ofego estrangulado.

—Sente a agulha, Rhiannon? Se em algum momento tenho a sensação de que está tentando me beber a sangue até me matar, o êmbolo se ativará. E a dose poderia te matar em questão de segundos.

Eric e Roland dobraram uma esquina e tiveram a imagem daquele pesadelo ante seus olhos, iluminada somente pela luz de uma tocha.

Roland se equilibrou para ela, mas Eric o agarrou pelo braço.

—Se o atacar agora, ele a matará —lhe sussurrou precipitadamente ao ouvido-. Temos que conseguir que à parte essa maldita agulha antes de tocá-lo.

A visão de Rhiannon sofrendo daquela maneira o destroçava, mas sabia que seu amigo tinha razão. Olhou a seu redor. por cima de suas cabeças penduravam mais cadeias. Roland imaginou imediatamente com que tortuosos propósitos. Deu- uma cotovelada ao Eric e assinalou para ali.

—Poderia subir até ali sem fazer ruído? —perguntou-lhe Eric.

—Saberei em um instante. E você será capaz de manter ao Lucien distraído sem que custe ao Rhiannon a vida?

—Isso espero.

Roland tomou ar e saltou para cima. agarrou-se a uma protuberância de pedra e apoiou os pés em uma parte de madeira inserido na parede. Olhou para diante, viu o Eric observando-o e assentiu.

Eric saiu então de entre as sombras.

—Perdoe-me, Lucien, mas acredito que esqueceu de dizer a Rhiannon algumas coisas.

Lucien se girou e tirou o fazê-lo-a seringa de injeção que lhe tinha parecido Rhiannon, lhe arrancando um grito de dor.

—Marquand, verdade? Rogers me falou de você —brandía a seringa de injeção como se fosse uma arma.

—Antes de que o matasse, quer dizer?

Roland esperou. Necessitava que houvesse mais espaço entre Rhiannon e aquela agulha.

Lucien olhou por cima do ombro para Rhiannon.

—Cale-se, Marquand.

—Tem medo de que descubra o bolo, verdade? Assim que saiba a verdade, deixará de mostrar-se disposta a colaborar, não é certo?

Roland assentiu em silêncio, mostrando sua aprovação. Se Rhiannon se inteirava de que Jamey estava a salvo, Lucien perderia, de modo que ia se ver obrigado a silenciar ao Eric.

—Saber... o que? —Rhiannon elevou a cabeça lentamente, fixando seu olhar no Eric.

—Que Jamey... —interrompeu-se, avançando para o Lucien.

E, nesse momento, Roland saltou de onde estava, agarrando-se a uma das cadeias. soltou-se um segundo depois e caiu sobre as largas costas do Lucien. Ambos os homens caíram ao chão; Lucien aterrissou de barriga para baixo, com o Roland em cima dele.

Ainda sustentava na mão a seringa de injeção, que movia em um vão intento de cravar em Roland. Roland se levantou e pressionou com o joelho no centro das costas de Lucien. Agarrou-lhe depois a mão e a apertou até sentir ranger seus ossos. Com um grito, Lucien soltou a seringa de injeção. Mas nem sequer então o soltou Roland.

«Um pouco mais de pressão e poderei lhe romper as costas. Basta pressionar o joelho um pouco mais e...»

—Roland?

Roland elevou o olhar e viu o Rhiannon olhando-o como se acabasse de ver um fantasma. A besta que habitava em seu interior pareceu dissolver-se nesse instante. Esqueceu imediatamente sua sede de vingança; quão único ansiava era tê-la a ela. Sentir suas carícias, seus lábios baixo os seus, poder ver seu sorriso e aquele brilho peralta em seu olhar.

Levantou-se sem dar nenhuma atenção a Lucien, sabendo que Eric se faria cargo daquele bastardo. A única coisa que lhe preocupava era ela.

Chegou até o Rhiannon e a abraçou. OH, senti-la viva, senti-la respirar, sentir os fortes batimentos do coração de seu coração contra seu peito... Fez-lhe posar a cabeça no oco de seu pescoço e afundou os dedos em seu cabelo, convencido de que jamais a deixaria partir.

Rhiannon elevou a cabeça e o olhou com uma intensidade que Roland quase podia tocar.

—Eu... pensava...

—Sei —sussurrou ele—. Sei. Não me atrevia a te responder sabendo que Lucien tinha tanta força psíquica —soltou as algemas com as que Lucien a tinha preso—. Ele a maltratou?

—Não havia... nada que pudesse me fazer... mais mal que... pensar que tinha te perdido.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Roland se perguntou como era possível que até então não tivesse sabido ver o amor que refletiam os de Rhiannon.

Sem saber o que dizer ante a intensidade daqueles sentimentos, Roland se ajoelhou para liberar também seus tornozelos. Quando acabou, levantou-a em braços sem nenhum esforço.

Eric deixou Lucien a um lado e se aproximou deles.

—Deveria tê-lo matado —sussurrou Roland.

Eric arqueou uma sobrancelha e assinalou ao Lucien com a cabeça.

—Adiante-se, meu amigo. Agora mesmo nem sequer pode resistir. Estou seguro de que a essa besta que diz que leva dentro não lhe suporia nenhuma moléstia agachar-se e lhe destroçar a laringe.

Roland baixou o olhar para Lucien uma vez mais, e olhou depois à mulher que tinha entre seus braços. Não era capaz de matar um homem a sangue frio. Em uma batalha sim, mas não assim. Olhou Eric nos olhos e suspirou:

—Suponho que isto encerra uma lição. Mas agora mesmo só quero é tirar Rhiannon daqui.

Rhiannon descansava em seu delicado e inquebrável abraço, às vezes consciente, outras não. Apenas se inteirou de como chegaram até o castelo de Courtemanche até que entraram e ouviu os gritos de Támara, Jamison e Freddy.

Um rouco grunhido lhe fez baixar a cabeça. Era Pandora, com a pata envolta em um estuque branco. Rhiannon acariciou a cabeça de seu mascote.

—Pandora, minha gatinha, está em casa. Sim, sim. Eu também me alegro de te ver, amor —beijou o focinho do animal.

—Recolhemo-la quando vínhamos para cá —disse Támara—. Queríamos que estivesse em casa para te dar boas-vindas —a jovem franziu o cenho com expressão preocupada—. Está bem?

Rhiannon sorriu e assentiu, embora não podia encontrar-se pior. Ia sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca, como conseqüência dos fortes efeitos da droga.

—Jamison, passei tanto medo por você...-

Jamey baixou o olhar para o chão.

—Sinto muito. Por minha culpa quase lhes matam... outra vez.

Rhiannon sacudiu a cabeça, mas Roland deu meia volta para dirigir-se a suas habitações.

—Já teremos tempo de falar mais tarde. Agora precisa descansar —e enquanto falava, procurou seu rosto.

Rhiannon procurou também o seu, intrigada pelas infinitas perguntas que via em seus olhos. Roland parecia temer algo. Um estado impróprio de alguém tão valente. Uns segundos depois, estava-a tombando e agasalhando na cama.

—Roland —Rhiannon aproximou a mão a seu rosto—, tenho muitas coisas que te dizer.

—Chss. Quero que descanse. Amanhã de noite voltará a ser a de sempre outra vez, prometo-lhe isso. Então falaremos.

—A de sempre? —pestanejou brandamente, recordando a promessa que tinha feito a qualquer dos deuses que poderia ter estado escutando-a—. Não, Roland, nunca voltarei...

—Descanse, meu bem —a interrompeu posando um dedo em seus lábios—. Já falaremos mais tarde.

—Sim, já falaremos.

Mas Rhiannon não voltou a ser a mesma quando se levantou na noite seguinte. Nem ao dia seguinte tampouco. Estava mais forte, sim, observou Roland dias depois no salão. E tinha desaparecido o véu que ocultava o brilho de seus olhos. Mas tampouco via o olhar travesso ou insinuante que esperava encontrar neles.

—Acha que essa droga do Rogers poderia ter efeitos secundários? —perguntou ao Eric.

—Por que pergunta?

—Olhe para ela. Está tão calada... Parece quase tímida.E leva assim quase uma semana —enquanto falava, Roland olhou para Rhiannon que, sentada em uma das poltronas, parecia completamente absorta no fogo enquanto acariciava com ar ausente a cabeça da pantera.

—Suponho que talvez está um pouco assustada.

—Rhiannon nunca se assusta.

—Chss, vai ouvir —sussurrou Támara, enquanto cruzava a habitação ao lado do Jamey—.E este não é momento para zangá-la. O pai de Jamey chegará em qualquer momento e não queremos que a surpreenda em um de seus arrebatamentos de indignação, verdade?

—Agora mesmo pagaria por um desses arrebatamentos —murmurou Roland, mas se aproximou da chaminé junto ao grupo.

—O salão está muito mais agradável, Rhiannon. Fez um trabalho assombroso.

Rhiannon elevou o olhar, sorriu e continuou acariciando à pantera.

—Sim —comentou Eric, seguindo o tema de conversação iniciado pela Támara—, todas essas luzes e abajures suavizam a dureza da pedra. E os tapetes e as cortinas são de um gosto delicioso, não está de acordo, Roland?.

Roland se limitou a assentir.

—Mesmo assim, acredito que teria ficado melhor se lhe tivesse deixado pendurar algum de seus quadros —comentou Támara.

Roland deu de ombros. Ele também acreditava. E, em realidade, negou-se porque acreditava que Rhiannon se zangaria e estaria discutindo com ele até que tivesse conseguido convencê-lo. Sentia falta de discutir com ela. Mas Rhiannon se limitou a assentir e não havia tornado a pedir-lhe outra vez.

Olhou Rhiannon, que estava observando-o a sua vez.

—É adorável, sim. E é uma pena que não possamos ficar muito mais aqui. Mas estando Lucien ainda vivo, será melhor que nos partamos —observou a força com a que Rhiannon apertava sua taça. Por fim, pensou—. Não me ocorre outra solução. E a você, Rhiannon?

Por um instante, o fogo voltou a resplandecer em seus olhos.

—A solução —disse, elevando o queixo—, seria encontrar a esse verme covarde e... —pestanejou rapidamente e os olhou a todos eles. Depois, voltou a afundar-se na poltrona e sacudiu a cabeça—. O que você ditas me parecerá bem, Roland.

Roland levou a mão à frente enquanto Támara e Eric intercambiavam um olhar de preocupação.

Chamaram então à porta. Rhiannon se levantou com sua habitual elegância e agarrou ao Jamey do braço.

—Sabe que Roland só faz isto por você.

—Sei —Jamey se levou a mão ao bolso no que guardava a carta que lhe tinha escrito seu pai—. E não estou zangado. Acredito que... que preciso fazer isto.

Rhiannon lhe acariciou o cabelo e depois o abraçou. Um segundo depois, enquanto Rhiannon ia abrir a porta, Támara fez o mesmo.

O homem que a esperava fora era vários centímetros mais baixo que ela. Sua constituição física parecia o reflexo de uma vida fisicamente ativa, mas levava uns óculos redondos. O cabelo, de cor escura, levava-o muito cabelo. E tinha os olhos mais amáveis que Rhiannon tinha visto nunca. Uns olhos que apenas se fixaram na beleza que tinham frente a eles e resplandeceram de emoção ao localizar ao Jamey.

Durante um comprido minuto, limitaram-se a olhar o um ao outro. Tinham intercambiado já umas quantas cartas e chamadas telefônicas, de maneira que não eram uns completos desconhecidos. James Knudson não tinha tentado convencer ao Jamey de que se convertesse em seu filho da noite para o dia. Em troca, tinha-o convidado a passar várias semanas em sua casa de Califórnia para que conhecesse sua madrasta e a seu irmão. E Jamey se mostrou de acordo.

A Roland lhe fez um nó na garganta quando Jamey deu um passo adiante. deteve-se ante seu pai e este envolveu a seu filho em um feroz abraço. Quando se separaram, James Knudson se tirou os óculos e se pressionou a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o índice.

Roland sentia saber que ia perder o menino. Mas era o melhor. Aquele homem era treinador de uma equipe de futebol universitário. Que mais podia desejar um menino, pelo amor de Deus?

Jamey se voltou para Roland.

—Papai, este é Roland. Salvou-me a vida... mais de uma vez —Jamey mordeu o lábio—.E estes são Eric, Támara e Rhiannon.

James se esclareceu garganta, obviamente confundido pelo excêntrico do lugar e pela formal vestimenta que todos, salvo Támara, levavam. Deu um passo adiante e lhes estreitou a mão.

—Sei o muito que todos vocês significam para... meu filho —ao último que saudou foi ao Roland—. Jamais poderei lhe demonstrar até que ponto lhe estou agradecido. Se não me tivesse procurado, jamais teria sabido que tinha um filho.

Roland assentiu com um nó na garganta. Támara deu um passo adiante e falou por ele.

—Recorde que todos nós o queremos, senhor Knudson. A decisão de ficar com você deve ser inteiramente do Jamey.

—Jamais me ocorreria forçá-lo. Eu também o quero —olhou ao Jamey aos olhos e voltou a abraçá-lo— .E agora sabe como me localizar se necessitar algo.

—Sei —Jamey também o abraçou. Depois, soltou-o e se voltou para ao Roland—. Eu... né, vou jogar te de menos.

O coração do Roland tremia em seu peito.

—Não, jovenzinho. Vou visitar você tão freqüentemente que não vai ter oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Jamey se voltou então para a Pandora, inclinou-se sobre ela e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços. A pantera moveu a cauda e rodou no chão, empurrando ao Jamey com ela. Jamey se sentou rendo e Pandora lhe plantou a garra no joelho.

—Cuida deles, Pandora.

A pantera lhe assegurou com o olhar que assim o faria. Jamey se levantou então e se voltou para seu estupefato pai. Quando este conseguiu apartar os olhos da pantera, dirigiram-se os duas para a porta.

—Estaremos pendentes de vocêr —lhe disse Rhiannon brandamente.

—E se te encontra com alguma situação de perigo, nos avise —acrescentou Eric.

—Rogers já não está, então ele não te perseguirá —sussurrou Támara.

—E o amigo de Támara que é perito em ordenadores vai apagar te de todos os arquivos da DIP, para eles, será como se nunca tivesse existido —Roland se aproximou do Rhiannon enquanto falava, como se precisasse tê-la perto ante a dor da separação—. Agora poderá desfrutar da vida própria de um rapaz de quatorze anos.

Jamey abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la. Em vez de dizer nada, deu um passo adiante e abraçou ao Roland com força. voltou-se depois e caminhou rapidamente para a porta.

—Já estou preparado.

Pai e filho saíram de noite e a porta se fechou lentamente atrás deles. Eric abraçou a Támara e Roland desejou fazer o mesmo com o Rhiannon, mas vacilou. Esta não o tinha animado do incidente com o Lucien e Roland a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que o teria feito no caso de que o desejasse.

 **Capítulo 15**

No meio do resplendor das velas, Roland deu os toques finais à tela que tinha diante dele.

Fazia já uma semana que não havia tornado a ver aquela mulher. Rhiannon estava ali, sim, e não havia tornado a comentar nada de ir-se para sempre. Mas não era a verdadeira. Era uma sombra da vivaz e ligeiramente vaidosa princesa do Nilo. Roland queria que retornasse, tão selvagem, volúvel e imprevisível como sempre. A sentia falta de. O castelo inteiro lhe parecia vazio, como uma rumba, sem sua buliçosa presença enchendo os corredores.

Seus olhos vagaram pela imagem da beleza que tinha ante ele. Seus pincéis tinham apanhado a textura de sua pele, o resplendor de seus olhos escuros e as ondas de seu cabelo de cetim. E a desejava como sempre, mais possivelmente. Mas Rhiannon parecia indiferente a ele.

—Assim era isto o que estiveste fazendo aqui —a voz do Eric lhe chegou da trampilla que havia no centro da habitação, justo antes de que seu corpo o seguisse.

Eric se elevou, sacudiu-se o pó e, com os braços cruzados, observou a pintura.

—Roland, é impressionante.

—É Rhiannon, não poderia ser de outra maneira.

Eric sorriu.

—Já lhe disse que está locamente apaixonado por ela?

Roland franziu o cenho.

—Provavelmente riria de mim. Já sabe o que pensa, Rhiannon sobre os sentimentos humanos.

—É possível que tenha trocado de opinião durante estas últimas semanas, meu amigo.

—Não seria o único no que trocou.

—E não te paraste a pensar que ao melhor só está cedendo a suas petições?

—Que classe de tolice é essa? Eu nunca lhe pedi que se converta em um móvel.

Eric deu de ombros e afundou as mãos nos bolsos.

—Esteve lhe recordando constantemente o imprudente e quão impulsiva é. Você criticou sua necessidade de chamar a atenção lá onde vai. E, ao menos em minha presença, em mais de uma ocasião lhe pediste que se comportasse como uma dama. E agora se queixa porque está fazendo o que queria.

Roland franziu o cenho e baixou o olhar ao chão.

—De verdade crê que é isso o que está fazendo?

Eric deu de ombros.

—Neste momento não me ocorre nada melhor.

—Nesse caso, o que posso fazer a respeito?

Rhiannon sustentava uma almofada entre suas mãos, atirando em direções opostas até que o tecido cedeu e o cheio da almofada se pulverizou por toda parte. Soltou um grito e girou sobre si mesmo.

—Ah, Rhiannon, está aqui. Onde se tinha metido todos estes dias?

Rhiannon se voltou para Támara e se mordeu o lábio. Não sabia que houvesse testemunhas daquele desafogo de gênio.

—Não sei do que está falando.

—Ah! —Támara entrou no dormitório, agachou-se e tomou um punhado do cheio da almofada—. Então o que é isto? Está pensando em voltar a preencher tudas as almofadas da casa para impressioná-lo?

—Eu não preciso impressionar ninguém.

—É obvio que não. Mas não sabia se foi consciente disso. Durante quanto tempo crie que vais poder manter esta situação?

Rhiannon se voltou para a Támara. Estava a ponto de lhe gritar algo, mas viu então a sabedoria que encerravam os olhos da jovem e respondeu:

—Não muito mais. OH, Támara, eu não estou feita para ser total. E ainda por cima minha atitude tampouco teve o efeito desejado. Da noite que me trouxe para casa, Roland não tornou a me olhar.

—OH, claro que lhe olhe. De todas formas, não acredito que vás encontrar nenhum consolo destroçando almofadas quando o que você gostaria de seria lhe partir para ele em dois.

Rhiannon suspirou. Estava a ponto de perder a paciência.

—Dava o que vieste a me dizer de uma vez.

Támara sorriu.

—Eric e eu vamos embora esta noite. Só vim me despedir.

—Vão?

—Oh, não se preocupe. Voltaremos logo. Mas quero estar perto de Jamey se por acaso me necessitar. E Roland e você precisam ficar a sós. Acredito que será a maneira de as coisas funcionarem.

Rhiannon baixou o olhar para o chão.

—Temo que não há nada que possa funcionar. Roland sabia que eu pretendia partir assim que o menino estivesse a salvo. Não mantive minha palavra e, sem dúvida alguma, deve perguntar-se por que.

—Bom, antes que vá, siga meu conselho e fale com ele. E conte tudo, não guarda nada. Esclareça coisas de uma vez por todas entre vocês, Rhiannon. Se não o fizer, nunca lhe perdoará isso.

Rhiannon pestanejou. Depois, abraçou a Támara com força.

—Para ser tão jovem, é muito boa conselheira. Sentirei sua falta.

Aquela noite se reuniram os quatro uma vez mais ao redor do fogo do salão. Roland observou Rhiannon e advertiu com satisfação que tinha voltado para seus olhos a faísca que antes os animava. Rhiannon se tinha posto o vestido de veludo negro da primeira noite e elevou sua taça, agarrando-a com aqueles dedos coroados por umas unhas pintadas de cor vermelha sangu.

—A próxima vez que nos veremos será em um lugar diferente —disse Eric—. Sentirei falta deste castelo.

—OH, não sei, é possível que Roland não queira renunciar a este lugar —replicou Támara, sorrindo divertida, como se soubesse algo que outros desconheciam.

—Continua Támara, dava o que tenha que dizer.

—Sim, Támara. Esta noite tem um olhar especial desde que tem feito essas chamadas de telefone para te assegurar de que podíamos voltar sem correr riscos aos Estados Unidos —disse Eric.

Támara se encolheu de ombros.

—Falei com minha amiga Hilary, quão única continua com a DIP. Ao parecer, estão estudando o desaparecimento de um capitalista vidente suspeito de ter assassinado ao Curtis Rogers.

—O que? —Roland agarrou com força sua taça.

—O último que se soube dele é que estava na sala de urgências de um hospital de Paris com a boneca destroçada. Desapareceu do hospital em meio da noite e ninguém tornou ou seja nada dele.

Roland olhou ao Rhiannon de reojo e advertiu que também Eric e Támara a olhavam. Rhiannon deu um sorvo a sua beberagem e fingiu não notá-lo.

—Rhiannon, o que sabe a respeito?

—Não tenho a menor ideia do que está falando.

—Rhiannon... —insistiu Roland.

Rhiannon o fulminou com o olhar. Roland se sentiu aliviado por vê-la adotar de novo aquela atitude altiva que preferiu ignorar o tema. Por isso podia ver, ou Rhiannon tampouco sabia nada de Lucien, ou não pensava dizê-lo.

Depois de despedir-se da Támara e do Eric, Roland fechou a porta e se voltou para o Rhiannon. Tinha chegado o momento, decidiu, de lhe dizer a verdade. Despiria sua alma ante ela de uma vez por todas, arriscaria-se ao ridículo, admitiria que tinha estado equivocado durante todo aquele tempo e lhe pediria perdão.

Mas o que viu em seus olhos o parou em seco. A arrogante filha do faraó havia tornado. Rhiannon o fulminou com o olhar e começou a subir as escadas.

—Venha comigo se quiser, Roland. Eu também estou pronta para ir, mas há algo que eu gostaria de falar contigo antes de partir.

—Partir ? —Roland correu atrás dela.

Quando viu que continuava subindo para a sala da torre, agradeceu às estrelas o que lhe tivesse ocorrido tampar o tecido antes de deixá-lo.

—Vai, Rhiannon? Eu...

—Não. Já te dei tempo mais que suficiente para dizer o que tinha que dizer. Agora me toca —subiu pela escada de madeira até a trampilla e saiu no centro da torre.

Roland a seguiu. E quando saiu, viu-a apoiada contra um vazio da parede, que permitia ver de ali os campos e a confluência dos dois rios. O vento sacudia seu cabelo. Voltou-se para Roland, levou as mãos para o coque no que se recolheu o cabelo e foi tirando as presilhas e as atirando com gesto dramático para fora.

Quando terminou de liberar sua cabeleira, dirigiu a Roland um olhar desafiante.

—Aqui morre sua delicada dama.

Graças a Deus, pensou Roland, mas não disse nada. Rhiannon se voltou de novo para ele.

—Não posso partir daqui até que saiba a verdade, porque não voltarei a vê-lo para poder te dizer como morreu realmente sua adorada Rebecca.

—Acreditava que tínhamos vindo a falar de você e de mim.

Rhiannon umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar.

—Oh, acredito que desse assunto já ficam poucas coisas que falar. Mas há muitas coisas que não sabe de Rebecca —tomou ar—. Me disse que nunca a tinha amado, mas já sabe que é impossível me mentir. Sou capaz de sentir o que sente... a maior parte das vezes. E sei o muito que a queria. A habitação em que estive meditando com Támara era a casa de Rebecca, e voltei para ela.

Roland franziu o cenho.

—Por que?

—Porque sua aura continuava nessa casa. Por causa de seu sentimento de culpa, Roland, ela não foi capaz de encontrar a paz em todos estes séculos.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça. Não sabia se queria continuar escutando-a.

—Esta noite descansará por fim, porque vou dizer te o que me tem feito saber Rebecca nessa habitação.

Roland fechou os olhos.

—Não quero falar da Rebecca. Aqui não...

—Ela te amava, Roland.

—Não, Rebecca me desprezava.

—Desejava te odiar pelo que tinha feito, mas era apaixonada por ti. Subiu aqui, a esta torre, para decidir o que devia fazer. Estava atormentada pela culpa. Sentia que podia estar traindo seu pai mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria aceitar sua proposta de matrimônio.

—Está mentindo. por que me diz essas coisas, Rhiannon? Para tentar me liberar do sentimento de culpa com o que cargo há anos? Não tem sentido. Sei perfeitamente o que lhe fiz.

—Rebecca levava um crucifixo de ouro preso ao pescoço com um cordão de couro.

Roland tomou ar e olhou ao Rhiannon aos olhos. Mas ela não o estava vendo ele, parecia olhar além de onde ele se encontrava. Elevou a mão e a fechou em um punho à altura a que levava Rebecca o crucifixo.

—Como sabe?

—Agradava ao seu pai e ela o adorava —abriu a mão e fixou nela o olhar—. Mas o cordão se rompeu e a cruz caiu.

Roland franziu o cenho, incapaz de dizer nada. Rhiannon se voltou e se apoiou contra a parede.

—Caiu por esse oco e ficou em uma saliencia de pedra. Rebecca a viu e tentou alcançá-la —apareceu ela também, tentando imitá-la.

Roland agarrou Rhiannon pelos ombros, temendo que caísse. Rhiannon se voltou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Mas Rebecca era tão pequena como Tamara. Não havia nenhuma esperança de que a alcançasse. E caiu. Pobre inocente. Caiu, e a cruz contínua ali —se separou da greta e assinalou para baixo.

Roland se inclinou sobre a greta estupefato. A princípio não viu nada. Depois, um brilho apanhou seu olhar. Ali, na beira de um saliente entre duas pedras, brilhava o pequeno crucifixo iluminado pela lua. Roland sacudiu a cabeça assombrado, enquanto uma pesada carga parecia desaparecer nesse momento de seus ombros.

—Não tirou a própria vida —sussurrou.

—Não, Roland. Foi um acidente —Rhiannon se voltou para a trampilla e começou a descer—, assim já pode continuar sua vida sem te sentir culpado. Este é meu presente de despedida.

—Espere!

Apesar de seu grito, Rhiannon continuou descehdo a escada. Roland se aproximou da trampilla, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a fez voltar-se para ele.

—Disse que espere.

—Por que?

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

—Há coisas das quais temos que falar, Rhiannon. Sabe tão bem como eu.

—Isso já não importa.

—Por que?

—Porque já não posso fazer nada mais para que me deseje. Passei anos tentando te demonstrar que mereço pena. Mas minhas demonstrações de força só serviam para que se zangasse comigo ainda mais.

Roland curvou os lábios em um sorriso e alargou os braços para ela, mas Rhiannon o apartou.

—Rhiannon, eu...

—Não, me escute embora só seja por uma vez, Roland. Quando Lucien me meteu nesse buraco, disse-me que estava morto. E eu jurei aos deuses que me converteria na criatura total que você queria que fosse se lhe salvavam a vida. Pode acreditar nisso? Eu, Rhiannon, fazendo uma promessa para ter a oportunidade de agradar um homem.

Roland fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, mas Rhiannon continuou.

—Tentei cumprir minha promessa, Roland. Durante dias, estive sussurrando entre estas paredes como uma florecilla, e o que consegui? Que me fizesse menos caso que antes. Mas não teria servido de nada que me fizesse isso, porque cheguei à conclusão de que não posso trocar para te agradar, nem a ti nem a ninguém. Eu sou quem sou, Rhiannon, nascida Rhianikki, filha do Faraó, princesa do Egito, vampiresa e mulher imortal.

Voltou-se e posou as mãos nos ombros de Roland.

—Olhe, Roland, não o vê em meus olhos?

Só viu Roland em seus olhos um repentino fluir de lágrimas.

—Amo-a —sussurrou Rhiannon—. Pode rastrear o mundo inteiro e jamais encontrará a ninguém que te ame como eu. É um sentimento contra o que lutei durante toda minha existência e, entretanto, permanece. Mas você escolheu rechaçar esse amor, como fez meu pai antes de você. É um estúpido, Roland, por me deixar assim, mas eu sou igualmente estúpida por me arrojar uma vez mais a seus pés antes de ir. Pisoteie meu coração e terminecom esta agonia de uma vez por todas. Pelo menos agora, já não tem nenhuma dúvida do que está perdendo.

Roland mordeu os lábios. Não podia lhe gritar, embora a tentação era grande.

Rhiannon, já terminou

hiannon assentiu.

—Sim. Manterei minha promessa e partirei.

Não, ainda não. Acredito que ainda ficam umas quantas coisas por dizer. Vis escutar-e?

—Não.

—Pr que não?

—Porque não quero agravar minha humilhação chorando como uma menina diante de você quando me rechaçar pela última vez.

Roland suspirou e Rhiannon se afastou dele.

—Pelo menos me escute, Rhiannon. Durante todo este tempo, nem com os riscos que correu nem com a imprudência que demonstrou estava tentando demonstrar nada .

Rhiannon se voltou para ele e o fulminou com um olhar feroz.

—Ah, não?

—Não, e tampouco a seu pai. Só queria demonstrar algo a si mesma. O desprezo de seu pai, e depois o meu, têm-lhe feito se questionar seu próprio valor, Rhiannon.

—Possivelmente...

—Mas já não tem nenhuma dúvida. Seu heroísmo e seu valor são superiores aos de todos os cavaleiros que conheci. Jamais existiu nem existirá uma mulher como você, acredite.

Rhiannon se apartou de novo dele.

—Deixe-me partir. Não quero chorar diante de você.

—Isso é o que vou conseguir se lhe digo que te amo? Te fazer chorar?

Rhiannon tragou saliva e se voltou para ele com expressão de incredulidade.

—Rhiannon, escute o que tenho que te dizer, por favor. Tentei combater meu amor por você da noite em que me encontrou meio morto no campo de batalha e me tomou entre os braços. Acreditava que tinha razões para isso. Dizia-me mesmo que meu amor era um veneno, que só te causaria tristeza. Incomodava-me sua forma de aparecer e desaparecer, me deixando com saudades, e me convenci mesmo de que não me importava se ficava um dia ou um mês em suas visitas. Mas me importava, morria por dentro cada vez que me deixava sozinho.

Voltou-se para o tecido e tomou o lençol que o cobria.

—Nesta última ocasião, jurei que reteria algo teu para sempre —tirou o tecido da tela e a ouviu conter a respiração.

Olhou Rhiannon e a viu com o olhar fixo na imagem do tecido. A mão lhe tremia quando a levou aos lábios e as lágrimas rolaram por suas faces.

—Essa... não posso ser eu.

—É sua essência, Rhiannon, mas temo que troquei que opinião. Desta vez não deixarei que vá. Não me bastará com vê-la neste quadro. Quero te olhar nos olhos, e quero ver neles a vida que sempre vi. Não quero ver seus olhos apagados pelo esforço de reprimir sua verdadeira natureza. Cheguei a te amar tal e como é, Rhiannon. E lutarei com você durante toda a eternidade se tentar mudar.

Ajoelhou-se a seus pés e levou a mão ao coração.

—Fica para sempre comigo, deusa entre as mulheres. Seja minha companheira, minha amante, minha amiga. Não volte a me deixar sozinho.

Rhiannon se ajoelhou em frente a ele e afundou as mãos em seu cabelo.

—Adoro-o, Roland, mas não estou segura de que possa levar a vida de ermitão que você leva.

—E eu jamais te pediria que o fizesse, Rhiannon. Minha condenação terminou. Você me deu as chaves da liberdade.

Rhiannon sorriu e voltou a aparecer o brilho perverso em seu olhar.

—Diga-me isso outra vez.

—Amo-a, Rhiannon. E seu pai estava completamente equivocado. Sabe? Você é um tesouro, um tesouro estranho e precioso, um tesouro que se pode procurar e encontrar, mas do qual ninguém pode apropriar-se. Só pode reter-se durante algum tempo.

—Então me desafie, Roland. Me desafie ficar a seu lado durante muito tempo.

 **FIM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asas da noite 03 - Ilusões ao Anoitecer**

 **Maggie Shayne**

Durante séculos, a solidão os acompanhou do anoitecer à aurora. Mas da escuridão surgiu à luz da vida eterna... Do amor eterno

Damien era o mais perigoso da estirpe dos malditos, mas seu oculto poder ancestral estava em perigo por culpa de uma terrível debilidade: a paixão que sentia por uma mulher de carne e osso, uma mortal...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _É uma história antiga,_

 _Mas que ainda se pode contar_

 _Sobre um homem que amou._

 _E perdeu_

Shannon tomava nota, amaldiçoando a ineficácia da caneta lanterna para escrever em meio de um teatro escuro. E amaldiçoava também o apertado dos braços da poltrona, onde mal cabia sua caderneta. Exalou um suspiro enquanto empurrava o carnudo braço que tinha a sua esquerda e sussurrava.

—Importa-lhe? Estou tentando trabalhar.

Gostava de estar zangada. O aborrecimento afastava sua mente das imagens que a abrasavam. Tawny, de juba e olhos castanhos, com um rosto como o de uma boneca de porcelana e um sorriso capaz de iluminar uma habitação. Seus sonhos de converter-se em uma estrela, sua maneira exagerada de expressar-se. Sua ousadia. Shannon queria recordar a aquela mulher vibrante que tinha sido aspirante a atriz de dia, prostituta de noite e sua melhor amiga sempre. Não queria recordar seu corpo nu sobre os lençóis, seu olhar vazio. Nem as duas marcas vermelhas sobre seu branco pescoço.

Continuou tomando notas, vagamente consciente dos aplausos, do gradual silêncio que se fez a seguir e da posterior espera. Tampouco atendia à voz profunda e melodiosa do homem que estava sobre o cenário anunciando que necessitava uma voluntária do público. Apenas se distraiu antes de ajustar a tênue luz de sua caneta e continuar escrevendo.

 _As mulheres virtualmente babam. Para ele seria muito fácil conseguir que qualquer delas fosse aonde ele quisesse Mas ainda não foi capaz de me dizer onde estava na quarta-feira de noite entre as..._

De repente deteve a caneta e se sentiu envolta em uma nuvem de ar glacial. Elevou o olhar para o corredor. Ali estava Damien, envolto em uma capa de negro cetim. Um instante depois, o foco o iluminou, fazendo resplandecer seu cabelo até lhe arrancar brilhos azuis e intensificando a palidez de sua pele. Tinha um braço estendido e a estava assinalando com a mão. Seus olhos, uns olhos redondos e enormes como os de um mocho, que pareciam encerrar toda a sabedoria dos deuses e a dor de mil infernos, posaram-se sobre ela.

—Você, senhorita.

Shannon desejou que o coração deixasse de pulsar. Ainda não havia a mais mínima prova de que aquele homem fosse um assassino. Só certas circunstâncias e suas próprias suspeitas.

—Eu o que?

O homem curvou os lábios em um sorriso. Posou o olhar na caderneta e na caneta lanterna e voltou a fixá-lo em seus olhos.

—Como se chama?

—Sha... Shannon, mas eu...

—Um forte aplauso para a encantada Shannon, nossa valente voluntária.

Disse em voz alta, inclinando-se para ela com um gesto teatral. Os focos o obedeceram imediatamente e banharam Shannon em um círculo de luz que não servia absolutamente para aliviar aquele frio glacial que não parecia prenunciar nada de bom. Shannon entrecerrou os olhos enquanto cresciam os aplausos. Damien fechou sua mão sobre a sua, uma mão grande, quente e forte. Atirou dela sem muita delicadeza. A caneta, a bolsa, tudo caiu ao chão enquanto Shannon se levantava.

Tentou atirar de sua mão, mas a do homem era mais robusta que o melhor par de algemas que jamais se inventou. O ruído dos aplausos e o acompanhamento da música impediam que se ouvissem seus protestos. Damien a arrastou para uns degraus situados à direita do cenário. Shannon podia continuar resistindo e ficar como uma idiota ou aceitar aquele fiasco com certa elegância. Optou pela segunda opção, embora pensasse que a aquele vaidoso canalha não teria sentado mal, uma boa patada em seu descomunal ego.

Damien a olhou nos olhos e, uma vez mais, curvou os lábios. Não tanto como para que seu gesto pudesse ser considerado um sorriso. Foi algo assim como um «sei o que está pensando e o encontro é divertido».

Shannon o fulminou com o olhar; em sua mente se alternavam os olhos negros de Damien com os olhos castanhos do Tawny... Uns olhos abertos, frágeis, cegos para sempre.

A pressão em seu pulso cessou. O homem a olhou com o cenho franzido e deslizou a mão para estreitar a de Shannon. Detiveram-se no centro do cenário. Depois deles, uma cortina de veludo vermelho se elevou tão silenciosamente como o teria feito um fantasma. Shannon olhou por cima do ombro e viu um cristal em equilíbrio sobre o encosto de duas cadeiras.

—A encantada Shannon está a ponto de me ajudar a desafiar as leis da natureza.

Shannon procurava não deixar que o aborrecimento cedesse o passo, aquela crescente inquietação que tão facilmente poderia transformar-se em medo. Fôra Damien ou não o assassino, não podia lhe fazer nenhum dano diante de milhares de espectadores. Ergueu as costas.

—Se acreditar que vou permitir que me parta pela metade, esqueça-o —disse entre dentes.

O olhou de esguelha e o viu apertar os lábios ao tempo que sentia aumentar a pressão de sua mão.

—A lei da gravidade —continuou dizendo Damien.

Falava de maneira hipnótica. Seus lábios pareciam acariciar cada sílaba antes de liberá-la.

—Por aqui, Shannon.

Conduziu-a para a improvisada mesa de cristal e tomou a mão para que subisse um par de degraus de madeira enquanto aumentava a intensidade da música.

—Agora, inclini-se, Shannon.

Shannon se estremeceu ligeiramente, perguntando-se se utilizaria sempre aquele tom de voz ou somente o fazia quando estava em cena. Inclinou-se sobre o frio cristal sem apartar em nenhum momento os olhos de seu rosto. Inclusive suas respirações e suas piscadas resultavam hipnóticas, como se todas elas formassem parte de uma coreografia. Damien a rodeou com um braço estendido, balançando sua capa enquanto se movia. Depois, levou a mão ao pescoço, tirou a capa de um puxão e cobriu Shannon com ela, cobrindo-a até o queixo.

Era um tecido groso, forrada de cetim tanto por fora como por dentro. Shannon desejou esfregar a bochecha contra ela. A fragrância que a invadia era penetrante e escura. E não tinha cheirado nunca nada parecido.

O homem levou a mão até sua cabeça e foi descendendo até lhe fechar os olhos.

— Relaxe, Shannon. Não se mova. Deixe que seus músculos se relaxem. Quebrar as ataduras de seu coração. Te libere das constrições da gravidade.

Shannon suspirou com força e pestanejou para apartar as lágrimas de aborrecimento que a imagem de sua amiga tinha levado a seus olhos. Damien Namtar sabia como montar um espetáculo. Não seria o mago mais famoso do mundo se não soubesse fazê-lo. Damien o Eterno. Embora fosse mais apropriado chamá-lo Damien, o Professor das Ilusões Ópticas. Mas possivelmente pudesse averiguar algo mais sobre ele se prestava atenção. Possivelmente conseguisse deixar de pensar na Tawny o tempo suficiente para encontrar alguma prova de quem a tinha matado.

E como. Pelo amor de Deus, como.

Tentou concentrar-se enquanto permanecia tão quieta como Damien lhe ordenava. Não queria perder a concentração e terminar caindo no meio do cenário.

Não ocorreu nada. Shannon ouviu o grito afogado do público e abriu um olho. Damien estava a seus pés, sustentando uma cadeira com a mão. Shannon franziu ligeiramente o cenho. Era uma das cadeiras que sustentavam o cristal? Mas ela continuava em posição horizontal...

Damien deixou a cadeira e caminhou até sua cabeça. Deteve-se um instante para colocou sua mão com a ligeireza de uma pluma sobre seus olhos e os voltou a fechar.

Mas Shannon os abriu imediatamente. Ela tinha pagado para ver aquele maldito espetáculo. Com os olhos fechados não ia poder ver absolutamente nada.

Damien estava à cabeça daquele leito improvisado, fixando o olhar em seu rosto. Quando viu que tinha aberto os olhos, apertou os lábios, mas Shannon não voltou a fechá-los. O olhar de Damien se fez mais intenso, perspicaz, penetrante. Inclinou-se, e Shannon soube que ia afastar a segunda cadeira de debaixo do cristal. Damien se endireitou sustentando a cadeira com uma mão, girou com ela e a afastou para a direita.

Quando Shannon pôde vê-lo outra vez, Damien levava um aro na mão que passou a seu redor para demonstrar que não havia nada que estivesse sujeitando seu corpo suspenso no ar.

Desprendeu-se também do aro e se inclinou sobre Shannon.

—Agora te concentre comigo, Shannon. Não tem nada que temer.

Com um olhar jubiloso, jogou a capa para lhe cobrir com ela a cabeça. Aquilo a ensinaria a manter os olhos fechados, imaginou Shannon que estava pensando.

Ouviu um murmúrio de vozes em um idioma que não reconheceu. Sentiu depois uma vibração forte; o cristal sobre o que estava apoiada começou a mover-se. Deslizou-se para um lado. Ela tentou agarrá-lo instintivamente com a mão esquerda, mas Damien lhe agarrou a mão e a sustentou entre as suas. Shannon esteve a ponto de entrelaçar os dedos com os seus, uma coisa completamente absurda. Felizmente, Damien a soltou antes que tivesse tido tempo de fazê-lo.

Sentiu que o cristal se separava para sempre dela. A música tinha perdido volume, mas o redobrar dos tambores era cada vez mais forte, mais rápido. Shannon continuou tombada no meio do cenário. Como diabos...?

A capa começou a deslizar-se ao longo de seu corpo. Damien permanecia a vários centímetros dela, com os braços estendidos e os olhos fechados como se estivesse concentrando-se. Tinha umas pestanas incrivelmente largas para ser um homem. De fato, tudo nele parecia incrível. Shannon conhecia a Tawny melhor que ninguém e tinha a impressão de que Tawny jamais teria saído daquele teatro sem oferecer ao menos...

Damien elevou a mão e os tambores retumbaram freneticamente. Shannon se sentia como se estivesse elevando-se sobre uma almofada de ar. Damien deu um passo adiante.

—Vem comigo, Shannon — disse com aquela voz firme e profunda a que não podia opor-se.

Abaixou os braços e estalou os dedos. A música se interrompeu e, ao mesmo tempo, Shannon caiu. Durou um instante; pensou que a queda ia doer-lhe de maneira terrível, sentiu a necessidade de gritar, mordeu-se o lábio e... Aterrissou em seus braços.

Pestanejou surpreendida. Damien a olhava e a estreitava contra seu peito. E Shannon experimentou uma sensação estranha. Pensou que depois daquela noite, possivelmente estivesse mais perto de compreender a capacidade de Tawny para deitar-se com qualquer. Damien inclinou a cabeça e lhe roçou a cabeça com os lábios. Shannon estava convencida de que tinha marcado com fogo sua pele. Mas era uma estupidez. Eram a música e a magia que a faziam estremecer-se de prazer. Não o contato de um homem. Jamais o faria o contato de um homem.

Os gritos do público estiveram a ponto de ensurdecê-la. Damien apartou o olhar dela para dirigir-se ao público. Shannon seguiu o curso de seu olhar, mas quase imediatamente voltou a prestar atenção ao homem que a sustentava entre seus braços. Seu duro perfil, a elegante linha de sua mandíbula, seu nariz aquilino... E a luz que emergia das profundidades daqueles olhos negros como o azeviche. Damien adorava aquilo. Absorvia a adoração do público com a mesma ansiedade que o deserto absorvia a água da chuva. Estava em um absoluto êxtase. Virtualmente resplandecia.

O pano de fundo baixou e Damien a deixou no chão. Pousou as mãos em seus ombros, a fez voltar-se e a empurrou suavemente.

—Tirem Shannon de cena —um dos contra-regras se fez cargo dela e Damien se inclinou para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido—: estiveste maravilhosa.

Depois, o contra-regra a agarrou pelo braço e a tirou do cenário, antes de desaparecer de sua vista.

Shannon voltou a fixar o olhar no pano de fundo, que se elevava como se não pesasse apenas. Damien permanecia no centro do cenário, atando as tiras que sujeitavam sua capa. Quando o pano de fundo deteve sua ascensão, Shannon pôde ver o público levantado, sem deixar de aplaudir.

Damien apontou apenas uma reverência e elevou as mãos pedindo silêncio.

—Obrigado, graças a todos. Temo que Shannon não vá poder reunir-se de novo com vocês. Decidi convidá-la para jantar.

As risadas encheram o teatro.

Damien abriu os braços, sustentando a capa com as mãos.

—Adeus, amigos.

O coração de Shannon palpitava a toda velocidade. O público continuava em pé. Damien baixou um braço e se cobriu o rosto com o outro, com um gesto do mais puro estilo Drácula. Girou em círculo três vezes.

Soaram os pratos. O casaco caiu no chão transformou em uma nuvem de cetim. Damien tinha desaparecido. Shannon se levantou e fixou o olhar naquele tecido resplandecente. Viu que algo se movia e franziu o cenho. Que demônios era esse pequeno...?

O morcego abandonou o ninho de cetim e bateu suas asas com força antes de lançar-se sobre o público. Voava baixo, provocando no público gritos de terror e expressões de surpresa. Depois retornou sobre o cenário. O pano de fundo voltou a cair e o teatro estalou em aplausos.

Os aplausos se prolongaram durante uns minutos antes de começar a apagar-se lentamente. O público começou a mover-se e a atividade se desenvolveu depois do cenário. Shannon sacudiu o feitiço que a magia parecia ter operado sobre ela e olhou a seu redor. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Cruzou os dedos e começou a avançar em que esperava fosse a direção correta. Ainda não tinha terminado com o Damien Namtar. Tinha muitas perguntas e não ia sair dali até que tivesse obtido algumas respostas.

Uma palmada no ombro a fez voltar-se, meio esperando encontrar o mago atrás dela. Mas não era o mago, era o mesmo contra-regra que a tinha tirado de cena. Levava sua bolsa na mão.

—Damien me pediu que lhe entregasse isto.

—Obrigado —Shannon tomou sua bolsa e olhou depois do homem—. Onde está? Preciso falar com ele.

—É impossível. Já se foi.

— O que? Se foi?

Sentia-se exatamente como um globo ao que acabassem de cravar.

—Tem que conduzir até seu palácio. E está chovendo.

—Há dito palácio?

O contra-regra baixou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Sim, possuir um palácio. Sabe ao que me refiro?

Sim, sabia. Tinha visto fotografias em algumas revistas que pareciam não ter nunca suficiente informação sobre aquele renomado mago. Algo que lhe ocorria também a sua legião de admiradores. Shannon inclinou a cabeça.

—Ouvi dizer que leva uma vida de ermitão. Creio que mantém em segredo o lugar no que vive para evitar a seus admiradores?

—Todo mundo sabe onde está o palácio, mas é impossível acessar a ele. Tem um sistema de segurança inviolável. Ninguém pode entrar em seu palácio.

—Portanto que ninguém, né? —colocou a bolsa no ombro e se voltou.

 _Damien,_

 _Escrevo-te uma vez mais esperando sua resposta. E desta vez me esforçarei em te explicar com mais detalhe meus motivos, possivelmente assim me perdoe. Sou um vampiro, igual a você, e também um cientista. Dediquei uma grande parte da minha vida, uns duzentos anos a estas alturas, a estudar aos vampiros, com a intenção de compreender melhor as peculiaridades de nossa existência. Por que estamos aqui? Com que propósito? E, além disso, eu gostaria de poder lutar contra aqueles aspectos menos agradáveis de nossas vidas. Estudo também aos Escolhidos, aqueles humanos com os quais mantemos um vínculo inexplicável, aqueles para os quais nos sentimos atraídos e aos que, instintivamente, tentamos proteger. Os escolhidos podem ser transformados e possuem o mesmo antígeno no sangue que todos nós tivemos em alguns momentos. Meus estudos me revelaram uma grande quantidade de informação, mas quero mais._

 _Mim disseram que você, Damien, é o mais ancião dos vampiros que ainda existem e que tem habilidades muito superiores às dos imortais jovens como nós. Estou convencido de que, também sua sabedoria excede com muito à nossa. Eu gostaria de te conhecer, falar contigo, aprender algo de sua vasta existência. Sua sabedoria pode nos beneficiar a todos. Eu gostaria de muito ser seu amigo._

 _Teu na escuridão,_

 _Eric Marquand._

Damien enrugou a carta e a jogou ao fogo de sua moderna chaminé de mármore. Esse Marquand deveria aprender a escrever como se vivesse no presente. Damien sempre tinha pensado que o mais importante era tentar adaptar-se a qualquer cultura, mostrar-se como se pertencesse a ela. Não chamar de maneira nenhuma a atenção.

Esboçou uma careta ao recordar a última frase da carta. «Eu gostaria de muito ser seu amigo». Amigo. Ele não precisava ser amigo de ninguém. Tinha sofrido em uma ocasião àquela dor lhe debilitado e não precisava revivê-la.

Em qualquer caso, aquele Eric Marquand que se definia, a si mesmo como cientista não poderia aprender muitas coisas com ele. Certamente, Marquand tinha aprendido mais em seus curtos duzentos anos de existência, que ele durante quase seis mil anos de vida. Damien tinha vivido sempre isolado. Não queria ter contato com ninguém dos de sua espécie e, sobre tudo, não queria ter contato algum com os Escolhidos.

Os Escolhidos. Os Escolhidos o aterrorizavam. Aquele instinto irresistível e que sabia próprio de todos os vampiros, de cuidá-los e protegê-los, sacudia-o até os ossos. Era uma ameaça para sua solitária existência. Ele não queria preocupar-se com ninguém. Nunca mais. E a única maneira de evitar a atração por volta desses estranhos humanos era evitá-los a todos eles. E isso era exatamente o que Damien tinha conseguido. Até aquela noite.

Havia sentido sua presença assim que tinha saído à cena. Havia sentido que estava ali, e também seu poderoso magnetismo. Algum demônio lhe tinha urgido a vê-la, a falar com ela, a tocá-la. Havia sentido aquela urgência em ocasiões anteriores, quando seu caminho se cruzou com o de algum deles e sempre tinha sido capaz de resisti-la. Mas aquela noite, não. Tinha desejado tocá-la e o tinha feito.

Muito, possivelmente. Damien mantinha sua mente fechada deliberadamente. Não queria abrir-se nem aos pensamentos nem aos desejos dos outros. Os outros não lhe importavam, não sentia por eles a mais mínima curiosidade. Mas aquela noite, havia sentido a avalanche de sentimentos que emergiam da mente de Shannon, uns sentimentos tão poderosos que o tinham estremecido. Havia sentido sua dor, seu aborrecimento. E, sobre tudo, sua tristeza. Por um instante, não tinha sabido se era a tristeza de Shannon ou a sua própria, que ressurgia para paralisá-lo uma vez mais. Eram tão parecidos... Tinha conseguido reprimir a necessidade de aliviar sua dor fazendo um grande esforço de vontade para fechar sua mente a de Shannon. Mas o tinha conseguido.

A partir do ocorrido, devia ter muito mais cuidado. E, sobre tudo, precisava evitar qualquer contato com aquela mulher em particular, que o afetava como não o tinha feito ninguém até então.

Shannon levava umas malhas de cor negra, uma camiseta da mesma cor e uma máscara negra de nylon que tinha tirado do disfarce do Cat Woman do último Halloween. As luvas com que cobria suas mãos também eram negros, igual às sapatilhas esporte que calçavam seus pés. Inclusive vestia meias três - quartos negros para que os tornozelos não pudessem ver-se na escuridão.

Tinha-lhe dado uma oportunidade o Damien. Tinha convidado três vezes a sua casa. A primeira, tinha respondido o telefone, mas assim que lhe havia dito que era ela a que chamava, tinha-lhe gritado que não voltasse a incomodá-lo. O telefone tinha estado chamando após e Shannon suspeitava que o ermitão o tivesse desligado. Estupendo. Se queria que fizesse as coisas da maneira mais difícil, assim o faria. Diabos, não tinha nada a perder. E queria averiguar quem tinha matado a sua amiga e como. Aquele homem lhe tinha parado os pés. Havia tentando controlá-la. Mas não havia nada que a enfurecesse mais, que a pusesse mais à defensiva, mais disposta a batalhar. A última vez que alguém tinha tentado controlar sua vida tinha dezesseis anos e os resultados não tinham sido absolutamente agradáveis. Mas não voltaria a acontecer.

Estudou a enorme mansão com o olhar e se perguntou por que diriam que era tão inacessível. Na taipa1 que a rodeava não havia nenhum sensor para detectar movimentos externos. Só um alarme que soaria no caso de que tentasse abrir a porta e um par de câmeras de vigilância.

Deslizou a corda que levava no ombro e lançou o gancho que tinha a um dos extremos, no ramo de uma árvore que sobressaía próximo. Como era possível que um homem tão preocupado por sua segurança tivesse passado algo assim por alto? Subiu para subir ao ramo, voltou a lançar o gancho outra vez e descendeu até o chão. Foi muito singelo. Até um menino poderia ter entrado naquela casa.

Mas nesse momento se acenderam dois focos, apontando diretamente para ela. O coração de Shannon palpitava em seu peito como um martelo pneumático.

As luzes continuaram iluminando-há durante alguns segundos antes de apagar-se de novo. Assim havia sensores. Bastaria que algo se movesse para que aquelas luzes voltassem a iluminá-la outra vez. De acordo, tinha que pensar.

O sensor tinha que estar dirigido para o lugar no que se produzia o movimento para que se acionasse. Shannon deduziu que não podia estar orientado para o chão, posto que nesse caso, os focos se acenderiam cada vez que se movia um coelho ou um camundongo de campo. De acordo. Merecia a pena tentá-lo.

Deslizou-se para a casa arrastando-se sobre o estômago. Não via virtualmente nada com aquela escuridão. Quão único sabia era que a casa era enorme e que estava completamente às escuras. Não se via uma só luz procedente de seu interior.

Tentaria entrar pela porta; possivelmente houvesse uma gateira2 ou uma coisa parecida pela que pudesse entrar. Sempre e quando não houvesse um cão dentro da casa. Cruzou os dedos e se incorporou para subir os degraus de pedra da entrada.

E justo quando chegou à porta, esta se abriu lentamente e viu um par de botas negras frente a ela.

 **Capítulo 2**

—O que está fazendo aqui, Shannon?

O aborrecimento vibrava em sua voz, mas parecia estar fazendo um esforço para controlá-lo. Shannon abriu a boca para responder, sem deixar de olhar as reluzentes botas, mas não saiu uma só palavra de seus lábios.

—Poderia imaginar todo tipo de coisas sobre sua atual postura, mas acredito que deveria se levantar.

Shannon obedeceu, ao tempo que sentia seu rosto arder sob a máscara.

Exato, levava uma máscara. Como demônio tinha adivinhado então que era ela?

Tirou a máscara e o fulminou com o olhar.

—Olhe, tentei falar contigo no teatro, mas você partiu. Depois chamei e me pendurou no telefone. Assim não me deixaste outra opção.

—Deixei-te a opção de me deixar em paz.

Em seus olhos negros parecia arder um autêntico fogo. Um fogo negro. Uma luz escura. Shannon pestanejou e se sacudiu mentalmente. Como era possível que um homem tão atrativo como aquele pudesse lhe dar medo? Ela não tinha medo de nada. Nem sequer da morte. E embora o tivesse, não o admitiria. Em sua situação, não podia permitir-lhe.

—Temo que não possa te deixar em paz.

—Por que não?

—Me deixe passar e lhe contarei isso —o olhou à cara e, ao ver que não se negava, compreendeu que estava vacilando—. É importante.

—Sim, deve sê-lo —baixou o olhar para seu traje enquanto o dizia.

A Shannon não passou despercebido seu sarcasmo. E justo quando elevou o queixo e a resposta estava a ponto de sair de seus lábios, Damien assentiu e se fez a um lado para deixá-la passar.

—Dez minutos, Shannon. Depois terá que ir ou chamarei a segurança.

Shannon o olhou por cima do ombro, sentindo-se triunfal.

—E a quem indicar que levarão, a Mulher Gato ou ao Batman?

Damien fez uma careta, mas não pôde dissimular o sorriso que apareceu apenas a seus lábios. Shannon se perguntou por um instante por que quereria ocultá-la. Mas assim que se voltou para ver por aonde ia, desapareceu de sua mente qualquer outro pensamento.

O curto vestíbulo que acabavam de cruzar dava ligação a uma habitação circular que teria deixado em ridículo ao Salão Oval. Havia uma lareira de mármore negro com duas portas em arco, uma para o fogo e a outra para armazenar a lenha. Sobre o suporte da lareira, alinhavam-se diferentes objetos resguardados em cubos de cristal de boêmia. O chão resplandecia enquanto as chamas iluminavam uns tapetes de vívidas cores. Uma delas estava perto da chaminé e estava coberta de almofadas. Almofadas redondas, quadradas, ovais, de cetim, de seda e de veludo em cor negra, vermelho ou dourado. Frente à chaminé, uma _chaise-longue_ 3 de couro envelhecido. Havia também um sofá, mas sem respaldo, com almofadas em cada um de seus extremos. De todas as paredes penduravam tecidos de cor vermelha com franjas. E a madeira dos pés e as bordas dos móveis estavam gravadas com formas e símbolos estranhos.

Shannon pestanejou e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não é o que esperava?

Shannon tremia como se estivesse soprando a seu redor um vento gelado. Mas não era o frio o que a fazia estremecer-se. Tinha sido um fôlego quente e cinco palavras brandamente pronunciadas em sua nuca.

Conteve a respiração, fechou os olhos e tentou tranqüilizar-se. Não podia permitir que o estranho comportamento daquele homem a assustasse. Ao fim e a cabo, formava parte de seu espetáculo. Era uma imagem que levava além do que ela esperava, mas isso não provava que fora capaz de levá-la até o final... Ou sim?

—É o lugar perfeito para manter sua imagem intacta, Damien. Embora... —continuou tentando dissimular o assombro de sua voz—, não sei por que toma tantas moléstias. Tenho entendido que são muito poucas as pessoas que conseguem cruzar essa porta. De modo que, a quem tenta impressionar?

—Esta habitação é para mim. Eu gosto assim.

Shannon se aproximou do suporte da chaminé e arregalou os olhos ao ver de perto os objetos que encerravam os cubos de cristal. Eram figuras de homens Barbados com os olhos amendoados. Havia também uma figura de uma cabra sentada sobre seus quartos traseiros, aparentemente de ouro, uma peça de cerâmica com animais e desenhos perfeitamente simétricos, e uma pedra coberta de linhas com diferentes signos, letras possivelmente?

—São todos tão antigos como parecem?

—Isso depende do antigo que lhe pareçam.

Shannon o olhou com o cenho franzido.

—São antiguidades, verdade? Coleciona-as. Mas onde as encontraste? Na tumba de um faraó?

—Não estaria mau. Mas deveria as buscar um pouco mais ao sul.

Shannon se mordeu o lábio enquanto se divagava os miolos tentando averiguá-lo, mas Damien a cortou.

—Dei-te dez minutos e já gastaste três olhando boquiaberto este salão. Vais dizer-me o que te fez vir até aqui vestida dessa forma tão ridícula?

O aborrecimento retornou e, com ele, a lembrança dos motivos que a tinham levado a aquela casa.

—Mencionar que é uma tolice, verdade? Que sou uma admiradora obcecada por você, e que único quero é um autógrafo ou uma lembrança do Eterno Damien.

Damien inclinou a cabeça para um lado, cruzou os braços e esperou pacientemente que Shannon fora ao grão. Esta abriu o zíper da pochete que levava a cintura e tirou de seu interior um envelope sem selo.

—Com quanta freqüência faz o truque da levitação com uma voluntária do público, Damien?

Damien fixou o olhar no envelope e a olhou de novo aos olhos.

—É um número novo. Esta noite o tenho feito pela terceira vez.

—Então essa foi à terceira vez. E você lembra da voluntária da semana passada?

Tirou umas fotografias antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder. Manteve o olhar fixo no Damien em todo momento, tendo muito cuidado de não baixar o olhar enquanto as tendia.

Damien a olhou durante extenso momento. Quando tomou as fotografias, roçou-lhe o polegar e Shannon se estremeceu. Afastou-se dele, caminhou para aquele móvel que parecia a cama da Cleópatra e se sentou.

Negava-se a olhá-lo e optou por fixar o olhar no fogo da chaminé.

Não o ouviu aproximar-se, de modo que se sobressaltou quando Damien a agarrou pelo pulso e atirou dela para obrigá-la a levantar-se. Sua mão parecia uma garra de ferro e a fulminou com um olhar tão intenso como perigoso.

—Que demônios é este lixo?

—Não a reconhece, Damien? Admito que seja difícil reconhecê-la com essa pele tão branca como a cera e esse olhar vazio. Mas o cabelo segue sendo o mesmo. Despenteado, sim, mas basicamente o mesmo. Era atriz, sabe? Ou pelo menos queria sê-lo.

Damien aumentou a pressão de sua mão.

—Que suja brincadeira está tentando...?

—Lembra-te dela. Estupendo. Isto não é nenhuma brincadeira, Damien. Tawny Keller está morta. Morreu em sua cama, umas horas depois de ter participado de seu espetáculo.

Damien entrecerro os olhos e deixou cair a mão com a que a sujeitava. Sacudiu a cabeça e se voltou.

Shannon procurou de novo na pochete e tirou uns documentos grampeados.

—Não lhe creio isso, verdade? Bom, pois provo com isto —lhe colocou os papéis sob o nariz—. São os relatórios do forense, os resultados da autópsia.

Damien elevou de novo o olhar. Shannon teve a impressão de que se estava rasgando por dentro, mas a sensação se desvaneceu quase tão rapidamente como chegou.

—Como conseguistes todas estas coisas? É da polícia?

—Polícia não. Detetive privado.

Shannon deixou os documentos a um lado. As folhas saíram voando e terminaram no chão. O silêncio se alargava entre o Damien e ela. Mas Shannon não queria voltar a senti-lo.

—Eu encontrei o cadáver.

As lembranças a assaltaram apesar de que lutou contra eles com todas suas forças. Recordou-se batendo na porta de Tawny. Estava preocupada porque não respondia o telefone e sempre falavam na primeira hora da manhã. A porta nem sequer estava fechada.

Shannon sentiu uma mão de ferro ao redor de seu coração enquanto revivia mentalmente o momento no que tinha entrado em sua casa. Tinha sabido, havia sentido o medo antes de entrar no dormitório e ver o que ninguém deveria ver jamais.

Voltou-se para ocultar sua dor e se afastou do Damien.

—Estão tentando mantê-lo tudo em silêncio. Armar-se-ia um verdadeiro revôo se a causa da morte se filtrasse à imprensa. Mas eu o vi. Vendi meu silêncio em troca das fotografias e os informes. Trabalhei com esse forense e se atem sempre escrupulosamente às normas. Se tivesse sido por ele, jamais teria tido acesso a estas fotografias —fixou o olhar na chaminé, batalhando contra as lágrimas—. Ameaçaram-me tirar a licença de detetive se me meter nisto, mas não me importa. Era minha melhor amiga.

Damien esclareceu a garganta.

—Sinto-o —se aproximou dela, permanecia justo atrás. Aquele homem era tão sigiloso como um gato—. Mas ainda não entendo...

Shannon girou bruscamente e lhe cravou o dedo indicador no peito.

—Não o entende? Sangrou até morrer, Damien. E as únicas feridas que encontraram em seu corpo são essas duas marcas no pescoço. Diga-me como demônio pôde alguém fazer isso e depois, me diga de quem suspeitaria você se estivesse em minha pele.

Damien fechou os olhos e se apartou lentamente dela.

—É impossível. Tem que haver outra ferida, ou...

—Lê esta maldita autópsia se não me crie. A causa da morte é uma perda extrema de sangue. Não podem explicá-lo. Se fosse um cidadão importante em vez de uma prostituta que aspirava converter-se em atriz, provavelmente chamariam o FBI —fechou os olhos—. Mas só era Tawny. Uma João ninguém que cresceu nas ruas e fez tudo o que esteve em sua mão para sobreviver. Foi minha melhor amiga desde que completei os dezesseis anos. Se não tivesse sido por ela, eu nunca teria chegado a completar dezessete.

\- A polícia acredita que estou louca. Dizem que não há nenhuma prova que aponte para você. Mas sou boa no que faço e neste momento, o único objetivo de minha curta e triste existência é chegar ao final de tudo isto —se aspirar o nariz e tentou apagar o tremor de sua voz—. Estou tentando localizar a mulher que aparecer voluntária uma semana antes que Tawny o fizesse. Mas não estou tendo muita sorte. E minhas vísceras me dizem que não a vou encontrar, ou que se o fizer, não estará em condições de me contar nada.

Ouviu-o exalar um lento e comprido suspiro.

—Assim vieste aqui me acusar de assassinato. Pois já o tem feito. E agora, acredito que deveria partir.

—Rosalie também era uma prostituta, sabe? Tinha ido aquela noite ao espetáculo com um de seus clientes. Ninguém informou seu desaparecimento. E a polícia decidiu ignorar o fato de que não apareça porque a ninguém importa. Mas o caso do Tawny é diferente. Há alguém que se preocupa com ela. E não vou deixar as coisas como estão.

—Vete a casa, Shannon.

—Me diga Damien, o que passou? Estais tão louco que realmente acreditas que é o personagem que representa em cena? Ou é só uma tática publicitária? Umas quantas mortes à mãos de um vampiro enquanto está na cidade para aumentar sua fama? —franziu o cenho e o olhou com atenção—. Sofreu muito Tawny antes que a matasse, Damien? E como demônios conseguiu lhe fazer uma coisa assim?

O aborrecimento o estava atacando com uma violência quase física.

—Você quer crer?

Shannon elevou o queixo e lhe sustentou o olhar.

—Acredito que esses crimes indicam um patrão de conduta e, se tiver razão, então eu sou a seguinte da lista, não é certo? E sabe algo, Damien? Quase estou desejando que venha me buscar, porque estarei esperando.

Shannon sentia sua raiva. Parecia chispar no espaço que os separava.

—Ah, sim?

—É obvio que sim, e será melhor que acabe comigo à primeira tentativa, porque não vacilarei. Nunca falho.

—Está disposta a me disparar, verdade?

—Estou disposta a te voar a cabeça. Não sei quantas outras garotas mataste, mas desta vez equivocaste. Tawny era minha melhor amiga. Assim procura apontar bem, mago, porque esta vai ser sua última oportunidade.

Deu meia volta e começou a caminhar para a porta, mas Damien a agarrou pelo braço e a fez voltar-se de novo para ele.

—Não vai a nenhuma parte.

Shannon arregalou os olhos. Uns olhos da cor do âmbar. Damien sentiu o medo que a atravessava. Mas Shannon não o mostrava. Não se encolheu. Nem sequer baixou a cabeça. A juba loira emoldurava seu rosto lhe dando um aspecto angelical. Naquele momento era um anjo furioso, um anjo vingador. Damien abriu sua mente de maneira deliberada pela primeira vez em séculos. O bombardeio o surpreendeu. Soltou a Shannon e se levou as mãos às têmporas para defender-se da força com a que o assaltavam as vozes, pensamentos, emoções, sensações... Milhares e milhares de sensações pressionando-o ao mesmo tempo.

Fechou os olhos e retrocedeu cambaleante. O ruído de infinitas vozes lhe brocava os tímpanos. Sensações de dor, prazer, frio, calor, enjôo, esgotamento... Pisoteavam seu corpo e o faziam vibrar como se estivesse eletrificado. As imagens surgiam como chamas ante seus olhos. Milhares de aromas o assaltavam, milhares de sabores se acumulavam em sua boca antes que pudesse fechar a porta de seu cérebro. Selá-la.

Pelo amor da Inanna! Tinha passado tanto tempo desde a última vez que tinha tentado perceber sensações de outros... Tinha crescido em poder, em força, em habilidade para praticar certos truques, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha descuidado muitas outras, de suas habilidades. Teria que voltar a trabalhar nelas. Aprender de novo a filtrar as vibrações, a concentrar-se unicamente na mente que lhe interessava. Que nesse momento era a de Shannon.

Abriu os olhos e pestanejou para tentar fixar o olhar. Estava sozinho. Voltou-se para o vestíbulo. A porta estava totalmente aberta e atrás dela só se via a noite escura.

Como se Shannon não tivesse estado nunca ali. Damien fechou a porta e permaneceu atrás dela sem deixar de tremer. Obrigou-se a retornar ao salão, seu lugar preferido para relaxar-se. Os olhos fundos da mulher morta o olhavam das fotografias que tinham ficado pulverizadas sobre o chão de mármore. As marcas de seu pescoço pareciam estar burlando-se dele.

«Crie-te o inimigo da morte, Damien? Pois você se equivoca. No final ganhei, você viu? Rendeste-te. E agora me pertence».

Equilibrou-se sobre aquelas horríveis fotografias, ajoelhou-se frente à chaminé e as jogou sobre as cinzas apagadas da habitação.

—Eu não a matei.

Aquelas palavras saíram de seus lábios convertidas em um precipitado sussurro. O rosto que uma vez fora uma formosa aspirante a atriz o olhava fixamente, gritando sua acusação das profundidades de uns olhos que já não viam. Damien concentrou seus pensamentos e as fotografias arderam. Observou-as arder perguntando-se o que podia ter feito para evitar todo aquilo. A sede... Aquela maldita necessidade foi-se fazendo mais forte à medida que tinham se passando os anos. Era impossível negá-la ou ignorar aquela fome. Os animais já não eram suficientes. E o frio líquido que roubava dos bancos de sangue não conseguia saciar sua necessidade. Não podia seguir ignorando-a.

Tinha-o tentado. De fato, converteu-se em uma espécie de ritual de tortura. Cada vez que chegava a fome, negava-se a alimentar-se, lutava contra a sede de sangue, resistia até que o superava. Tinha pensado que, dessa maneira, faria-se cada vez mais forte. E, entretanto, não tinha sido assim. Cada vez que o reprimia, o desejo se fazia mais forte em suas veias e até a última célula de seu corpo terminava lhe demandando aquele elixir. Ao final, perdia o controle e saía a caçar abrindo-se caminho em um feixe de desejo sangrento.

Mas, mesmo assim, tinha mantido uma modesta contenção. Bebia apenas uns sorvos e só de mulheres que o seguiam atrás de suas atuações. Suas admiradoras. Aquelas que se deslizavam em seu camarim sem ter sido convidadas e lhe suplicavam que as fizesse dele.

Eram puras fantasias, ele sabia. E ria de seus oferecimentos. Mas se apresentava horas depois em seu dormitório, lhes aparecia em sonhos. E ali, envolto no calor de uns braços mortais, saciava seu urgente desejo. Depois, com uma simples ordem, conseguia que suas vítimas recordassem aquele troca como um sonho erótico. E os primeiros raios de sol apagavam as marcas que tinha deixado em seu pescoço.

Sempre as deixava dormidas e satisfeitas, tendo recebido tanta satisfação como ele do intercâmbio.

O teria cegado o desejo até o ponto de ter sangrado a uma delas sem haver-se dado conta?

«Exato Damien. Não só te rendestes, mas também se uniu ao meu exército. Agora é um de meus homens. Damien. Um instrumento da morte».

Damien gemeu angustiado e cruzou os braços sobre seu ventre. Ninguém desprezava como ele a sombra da morte. Ninguém. A morte era seu maior inimigo. Se chegasse um momento no que para poder alimentar seus próprios demônios tivesse que matar, poria fim a sua existência imediatamente. Faria... Não.

Damien se endireitou e fixou o olhar nos restos das fotografias que descansavam na habitação. Não, antes de fazer nada, tinha que saber a verdade. Se tiver matado, se tinha arrebatado uma vida, deveria entregar a sua.

Mas se não era assim, isso significava que havia alguém mais.

Começou a caminhar, perdido em seus pensamentos. Alguém, possivelmente, que pretendia lhe fazer aparecer como culpado.

Deteve-se perto do primeiro arco do salão. Alguém que estava espiando a todas as mulheres das que se alimentava, possivelmente? Mas se alguém o tivesse seguido, teria se dado conta, ou não?

Mas então tinham seguido às mulheres que subiam a cena com ele?

Seu olhar voou para o lugar no que tinha visto por última vez a Shannon. Se não ia procurar e a sua teoria era certa, poderiam matá-la essa mesma noite.

E se ia atrás dela, como todos seus instintos lhe gritavam que fizesse, e seus piores temores fossem certos, a preciosa vida de Shannon também poderia terminar. Como podia arriscar-se a matar alguém a quem só queria proteger? E como podia arriscar sua necessidade de solidão cedendo à urgência de protegê-la quando sua razão lhe dizia que fugisse?

Que demônios ia fazer?

 **Capítulo 3**

Um corvo elevou seu vôo em meio da noite; o negro azulado de suas asas resplandecia enquanto planava sobre o vento e se elevava de novo em espiral. Depois, dobrando suas asas e descendeu a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Elevou-se de novo e bateu as asas até o balcão de um apartamento do vigésimo terceiro andar.

Shannon fechou a porta de sua casa, jogou o ferrolho e pôs a corrente. Recostou-se contra a porta e fechou os olhos sem fôlego. Tinha conservado o valor até o momento no que Damien a tinha agarrado o braço e lhe havia dito que não ia partir. Nesse instante, tinha experimentado o mais puro pânico, pensando que ia matar-la.

Imediatamente, foi a sua mente a imagem de Damien, como uma foto instantânea que refletia a expressão com a que a tinha cuidadoso nesse momento. O que lhe teria ocorrido? Tinha-a solto de repente e se levou as mãos à cabeça como se temesse que esta fosse partir-se o em dois. E ela tinha saído fugindo como um coelho assustado.

Apertou os olhos com força para evitar as estúpidas lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordando seus olhos e sacudiu a cabeça ante aquela amarga ironia. Ela fugindo da morte. Deus, que ironia! Não pela primeira vez, ouviu-se a si mesma amaldiçoando ao destino por ter cometido o engano de escolher a Tawny como vítima daquele psicopata. Deveria ter morrido ela, Tawny tinha futuro. Uma carreira. Shannon sabia que o teria conseguido. Tawny tinha uma capacidade especial para conseguir que as coisas saíssem tal e como ela queria.

«Não deveria ter morrido Tawny. Deveria ter morrido eu. Deus, por que não me terão matado? Pelo menos, uma de nós teria seguido viva, poderia ter chegado a ter uma família algum dia... »

Pestanejando, tentou abandonar a autocompaxão. Se não era capaz de recuperar a compostura, ela também acabaria morrendo. E poria fim a qualquer possibilidade de descobrir ao assassino de Tawny antes que acabassem seus dias na terra. Se for procurá-la, fá-lo-ia aquela noite. Tawny tinha morrido a mesma noite que tinha participado do espetáculo de Damien. E, por isso ela sabia a outra mulher, Rosalie, não havia tornado a ser vista da noite que se mostrou diante dos refletores.

Shannon estava cansada. Sim, maldita fora, estava cansada.

Afundou a mão na pochete para tirar dali um revólver 38. Levou a pistola ao banheiro e a deixou sobre o mostrador que rodeava um pia de cor coral para tê-la ao alcance da mão. Despiu-se rapidamente e deixou os objetos ali onde aterrissaram. Depois, meteu-se sob a ducha e deixou que a água relaxasse seus doloridos músculos. Deus, seria maravilhoso poder descansar depois de tanta tensão. Relaxar com um bom livro ou com uma tigela de pipocas e um velho filme do Bogart. Viajar de carro para o sul até encontrar as praias e o sol. Mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Ainda não. Tinha posto toda uma maquinaria em movimento e tinha que ver como terminava tudo aquilo. Não contava com muito tempo e era consciente disso.

Inclusive depois da morte de Tawny e de todas suas repercussões, de todas as perguntas para as que lhe faltava uma resposta, Shannon ainda não podia evitar que sua mente voasse para a última pessoa em que queria pensar.

Damien Namtar.

A imagem daquele homem voltava a flutuar em seu cérebro, maldito fora. Aquele homem era suspeito de assassinato. Não para a polícia, é obvio. Mas para ela o era. De fato, até o momento era o único suspeito. Assim deveria deixar de pensar na estranha consciência de si mesma que sentia quando estava perto dele, as agradáveis sensações que a acompanhavam. «Distrações psíquicas», pensou para si e jogou a cabeça para trás para deixar que a água lhe enxaguasse o cabelo. Inalou aquele vapor quente, esperando que a ajudasse a centrar a cabeça. Damien Namtar era um homem muito atrativo. De uma forma escura, exótica. A isso teria que acrescentar que suas atuações tinham sempre uma importante dose de erotismo, de modo que não era absolutamente estranho que sua libido respondesse daquela maneira.

Ou sim? Shannon sempre se considerou imune ao desejo sexual. Tinha muito pouca experiência nesse campo; só a viciada bêbada que se supunha que tinha que cuidá-la, a mãe adotiva que a tinha acolhido aos dezesseis anos. Não tinha muita escolha e se viu obrigada a viver com ela.

Entretanto, desde aquele dia em adiante, todas as opções tinham sido dela. Ninguém havia tornado a lhe dizer o que tinham que fazer. E ninguém o faria.

Só tinha tirado uma coisa boa daquela etapa de sua vida, e era que tinha conhecido Tawny. Tinha enviado a mesma família de criação e ambas tinham sofrido os mesmos abusos, embora era certo que durante um curto espaço de tempo. Tinham conseguido escapar antes que aquele descarado pudesse consumar a violação última. Não tinham muita escolha. Nem Shannon nem Tawny confiavam então na polícia para denunciá-lo. Com quem poderiam ter falado? Com os mesmos burocratas que as tinham enviado a aquela casa?

Os resultados da breve estadia com aquele homem tinham sido completamente diferentes para cada uma delas. No caso do Tawny, esta não havia tornado a sentir nenhum respeito por seu próprio corpo. Tinha-o convertido em um fim para conseguir o que queria. Utilizava-o e ria dos homens que eram tão estúpidos para pagar por algo que ela teria estado disposta a lhes entregar livremente.

Mas Shannon era diferente. Ela tinha decidido que jamais deixaria que um homem voltasse a tocá-la. Nunca. Nem sequer era capaz de pensar no sexo sem recordar a humilhação, o pestilento fôlego daquele homem.

Mas, por alguma razão, não revivia aquela sensação de repugnância quando pensava no Damien.

Suspirou, tentando tirar-lo da cabeça, mas não podia. Recordava sua atuação. Não era de se estranhar que suas admiradoras lhe jogassem nos braços.

Mas a questão era saber se Damien assassinava as mulheres que lhe ofereciam. Teria se deixado arrastar Tawny por seu atrativo e lhe teria devotado como outras tantas mulheres faziam? Seria essa a razão pela qual a tinha assassinado?

Shannon continuava sem compreender o que lhe tinha ocorrido a sua amiga.

Havia outros casos que também demandavam sua atenção, mas os tinha transferido a agências de detetives maiores que a sua; odiava ter que renunciar a aqueles trabalhos quando tinha tido que lutar tão duramente por chegar a estabelecer-se, mas queria concentrar-se em um único caso. Manteria o escritório aberto só para investigar o que lhe tinha ocorrido a sua amiga. E quando descobrisse ao assassino de Tawny, fecharia o negócio para sempre.

De momento, queria concentrar-se exclusivamente no assassino de Tawny. Não podia permiti-la menor distração. Utilizaria a cada segundo de seu tempo para...

Enjoou-se de repente, apoiou-se contra os frios ladrilhos da ducha e fechou a torneira. Maldita fora, por que naquele momento? Por que demônios tinha que lhe ocorrer em uma situação como aquela?

Procurou por uma toalha e saiu cambaleante da ducha, detendo-se unicamente para recuperar a pistola antes de sair ao quarto. Tinha que meter-se na cama, tinha que deitar-se e descansar até que cessasse o enjôo. Porque lhe passaria. Sempre o fazia.

Precisava chegar à cama e esfregou para manter o equilíbrio, até chegar a ela. Tinha que meter-se entre os lençóis porque o seguinte seria o frio. E depois começaria a tremer e lhe subiria a febre. Normalmente, o processo durava somente uma hora. Mas os episódios eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Era como uma espécie de sistema de alarme de seu próprio corpo que lhe recordava que seu tempo estava a ponto de terminar.

Conseguiu chegar à porta do dormitório antes de deprimir-se. Sentiu que as pernas começavam a afrouxar-se dos tornozelos até os quadris e que o chão se elevava para receber sua queda. Ela colocou seus braços antes de tentar subir, mas ele pesava tanto que era quase impossível de se mover.

Os tremores a sacudiam e podia ouvir o bater de seus próprios dentes. Deus, tinha tanto frio... Se pelo menos pudesse chegar à cama... Até então, sempre o tinha conseguido. Mas aqueles malditos ataques eram cada vez mais freqüentes e mais fortes, compreendeu. E não queria pensar no que isso significava.

Concentrando-se com força, conseguiu esticar a mão ao redor da pistola. Tinha que tê-la consigo se por acaso fossem procurar-la. O assassino a mataria se a encontrasse completamente indefesa. Deus, odiava sentir-se tão impotente, não poder controlar seu próprio corpo. Concentrou-se em sentir o gatilho e inclusive se esforçou em arrastar-se pelo chão. Todos os músculos de seu corpo lhe ardiam. E depois, começaram aquelas malditas convulsões que pareciam querer rasgá-la.

Alguém se inclinou sobre ela e a levantou. Uma familiar fragrância a envolveu. Uma fragrância sutil, sensual. Sentiu uns braços a seu redor e depois um peito contra o seu; era uma sensação aconchegante e familiar. Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e a fixar a visão, mas só via um contorno impreciso. Não importava. Sabia perfeitamente quem era a pessoa que estava cruzando com ela a habitação e a depositava sobre a cama. Agasalhou-a entre os lençóis e conectou a manta elétrica. Soube por que começou a notar o calor sobre a pele gelada. Damien lhe tirou suavemente a pistola e, com aquelas mãos mágicas de dedos largos e elegantes, removeu-lhe os cabelos da cara.

—Quer que chame uma ambulância, Shannon?

Shannon ouviu suas palavras, ouviu aquela voz suave que com tanta dureza a tinha tratado a última vez que se dirigiu a ela. Naquele momento, entretanto, era como uma música aveludada para seus ouvidos.

Tentou responder, mas renunciou e se limitou a negar com a cabeça. Inclusive para aquele pequeno esforço necessitava de todas suas energias.

—A sua família então?

—Não... Não há ninguém.

— O que está errado com você? O que você tem?

Falava quedamente, como se temesse machucar os seus ouvidos. Shannon sentiu a força de suas mãos nos ombros, seu calor, a pressão de seus dedos sobre sua pele.

O calor da manta elétrica foi penetrando em seu corpo. Os tremores cessaram e também diminuiu ligeiramente o frio, mas persistia aquela dor que a fazia sentir-se como se acabasse de lhe passar um rolo compressor por cima. Notou que Damien se separava da cama e ouviu seus passos.

Deus, por que não a tinha matado ainda? E onde estava sua pistola? Por que não gritava para pedir ajuda?

Damien retornou e se sentou a borda da cama. Shannon sentiu umas pastilhas nos lábios e depois água fria. Tragou enquanto Damien lhe sustentava a cabeça, lhe rodeando o pescoço com os dedos.

—É ibuprofeno4 —lhe disse— para a dor e a febre.

Shannon assentiu e Damien lhe fez apoiar de novo a cabeça no travesseiro.

—Encontra-te melhor?

Shannon não era capaz de manter os olhos abertos por muito que tentasse olhá-lo para adivinhar se realmente se escondia um assassino detrás daqueles olhos negros.

—Importaria me dizer como pensava você enfrentar a um assassino neste estado?

Parecia zangado. E Shannon se perguntava por que.

—Eu... Não tinha planejado isto.

—Está melhor? Está mais relaxada?

Shannon começou a dormir, mas sentiu as mãos do Damien sobre seus ombros a levantar o travesseiro.

—Diga-me isso!

Shannon arregalou os olhos. Já estava, dizia-lhe sua mente adormecida. Aquele era o fim. E a tinha encontrado de madrugada, tal e como lhe tinha ocorrido a Tawny. Morreria sangrada e com o olhar fixo no teto. Contemplando a alternativa, morrer de um de seus ataques não lhe parecia tão terrível.

Tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que concentrar sua mente e a força de cada um de seus músculos em salvar-se. Alargou uma mão para a mesinha de noite. Era ali onde Damien tinha deixado a pistola, não? Tocou o abajur e sentiu cair no chão.

Damien se aproximou dela e a fez deitar-se delicadamente sobre os lençóis. Shannon viu os olhos negros de Damien escrutinando seu rosto. E depois suas mãos pressionando algo frio e duro entre as suas.

—É isto o que buscas?

Shannon fechou a mão ao redor da fria coronha da arma e começou a respirar outra vez.

—Fique se isso te tranqüilizar, Shannon, mas não vim te matar.

Shannon sustentava a pistola contra seu peito, cobrindo-a também com a outra mão. O canhão assinalava para o Damien e seu dedo logo que roçava o gatilho. Os olhos lhe fecharam, mas voltou a abri-los imediatamente.

—Está melhor, de verdade?

Shannon assentiu.

—Por que... Por que vieste? —arrastava as palavras como se tivesse estado bebendo—. Se não tiver vindo a me matar, então por que...? —lhe fechavam as pálpebras e se esforçava em mantê-los abertos, mas cada vez lhe resultava mais difícil.

Damien sorriu ligeiramente.

—Logo que poder permanecer acordada. Tranqüila, Shannon dorme um pouco.

—Não, não dormirei até... Até que você tenha ido — umedeceu os lábios e se obrigou a fixar nele o olhar para lhe enviar claramente uma mensagem—. Saia imediatamente daqui.

Damien tinha visto seus olhos cuspindo fogo. E, por um instante, Shannon recordou um de seus velhos amigos, o único homem que tinha tido o valor de enfrentar ele. Sorriu.

Shannon tinha medo, mas tinha também o valor da Inanna. Considerava-o um autêntico demônio, mas mesmo assim, desafiava-o a lutar. Como tinha feito ele em outro tempo. Shannon era como ele. Como Enkidu.

Umedeceu os lábios enquanto escutava a respiração de Shannon, cujo corpo ia rendendo-se a incontrolável invasão do sono.

Lutar contra a morte era um triste exercício. A morte sempre terminava ganhando a batalha. Acaso não tinha procurado ele incessantemente a chave da imortalidade, só para descobrir que não era outra coisa que uma morte perpétua?

Ele não queria fazê-lo. Negava-se a fazê-lo com a vontade de cada segundo de seus quase seis mil anos de existência. Não queria fazê-lo. Mas mesmo assim, abandonou a cama, meteu-se no banheiro e umedeceu um pano de água fria que utilizou depois para refrescar o acalorado rosto de Shannon. Permaneceria toda a noite em vigília, não por nenhuma classe de afeto, mas sim por simples decência e por fazer honra as lembranças.

A visão de Shannon ardendo de febre lhe tinha feito retroceder aos piores momentos de sua existência, quando tinha visto seu melhor amigo em uma situação similar. Havia-se sentido tão impotente então... Tinha-lhes chorado aos deuses clamando piedade, mas o único que tinha conseguido deles tinha sido vingança.

Recordou-se a si mesmo que Shannon não era sua amiga. Era uma desconhecida. E não era a agonia da morte a que estremecia seu corpo, a não ser calafrios provocados pela febre. E já tinham remetido.

—Não...

Baixou o olhar para a Shannon, mas não estava falando com ele. Pelo menos, não acreditava.

—Servirá para baixar a febre —lhe explicou, e voltou a colocar o pano sobre sua cabeça.

—Não me toque —chorou Shannon, e se retorceu na cama—. Tawny lhe diga que pare!

As lágrimas empapavam seu rosto e Damien não pôde evitar o nó de tristeza que se formou em sua garganta, embora soubesse que era uma tolice, que não tinha sentido. Aquela mulher não lhe importava absolutamente.

Acariciou seu rosto.

—Não passa nada, Shannon. Ninguém vai te danificar.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver a pequena mão de Shannon subindo para cobrir a sua.

—Não me deixe —sussurrou Shannon—.Tenho tanto medo...

Não estava falando com ele. Estava dormida e continuava ardendo de febre. Estava sonhando. Não estava falando com ele, repetiu-se.

Mesmo assim, sabia que ficaria ao seu lado. Como ia poder defender-se Shannon naquele estado? Se fosse certo que algum louco estava acabando com a vida de todas as mulheres que saíam a cena em seu espetáculo, Shannon corria um sério perigo.

Damien não queria acreditar nessa possibilidade. E mesmo assim, parte dele o fazia. Porque se não era outro o que tinha matado a aquela mulher, o teria feito ele. E ele não podia ter sido.

Logo que recordou seu rosto. Tinham sido tantas ao longo dos séculos, tantas mulheres com as que tinha satisfeito aquela sede eterna... Jovens, belas e todas dispostas a deixar-se arrastar para o êxtase com ele. Mas jamais as tinha matado. Nunca. Ele odiava a morte.

Forçou-se a recordar a Tawny. Tinha ido a seu camarim depois da atuação, tinha deslizado as mãos por seu peito e se pôs nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. E lhe tinha metido um papel na cintura da calça antes de partir. Era seu endereço. E Damien tinha sabido que podia ir vê-la. Aquela noite, sua sede de sangue tinha alcançado um de seus pontos gélidos. Não podia seguir resistindo-a e ao final tinha ido procurar-la.

Tinha encontrado ela na cama, meio dormido, e a tinha despertado com um beijo, mas não tinha intercambia com ela uma só palavra. Tawny tinha tirado a camisola e tinha empurrado Damien para a cama, oculta pela escuridão da noite. E quando a tinha penetrado, quando tinha satisfeito sua sede ardente em seu pescoço, produziu-se um instante de loucura. Tinha havido uma décima de segundo durante a que não tinha sido consciente do que fazia.

E quando se separou dela, tinha-o assaltado a mesma sensação de culpa que sempre o invadia. Ficou olhando-a fixamente enquanto ela dormia, tinha-a agasalhado com os lençóis e, em silêncio, tinha-lhe ordenado que recordasse o ocorrido como se só tivesse sido um sonho. Depois tinha pirado para a noite, com a consciência muito afetada para ficar ali nem um segundo mais.

Naquele momento estava caminhando ao lado da cama de outra mulher formosa, a amiga de Tawny, que pretendia ser também sua vingadora. E se questionava sua própria capacidade mental. Estaria Tawny dormindo quando a tinha deixado? Ou agonizando? Havia alguma possibilidade de que tivesse bebido muito sangue e tivesse acabado com aquela jovem vida?

Apartou o cabelo dourado de Shannon de seu rosto e sentiu sua textura sedosa entre os dedos.

Asseguraria-se de que qualquer ameaça contra sua vida desaparecesse, embora resultasse ser ele mesmo aquela ameaça, e depois se afastaria até a outra ponta do planeta para não voltar a vê-la nunca mais. Para não voltar a pensar jamais nela. E o faria sem lhe importar o que pudesse ser dela. Damien Namtar nunca se preocupava com ninguém. Tinha sido assim durante séculos e assim continuaria sendo.

Mesmo assim, era consciente de que não ficava outro remédio que averiguar o que lhe tinha passado ao Tawny Keller. Porque se resultava que ao final não era capaz de viver sem lhe arrebatar a vida aos outros, sabia que tinha que pôr fim a sua existência.

Todas aquelas coisas giravam como um ciclone em sua mente enquanto a observava, enquanto cuidava dela. Estava fazendo exatamente tudo aquilo que se jurou não fazer nunca. Estava protegendo a um de dos Escolhidos. Atuando por impulsos que eram puramente físicos, instintivos.

E quando estava chegando o amanhecer, compreendeu que não podia deixá-la ali sozinha, desprotegida.

Anthar olhou o edifício e apareceu em seus lábios um sorriso. Justo antes do amanhecer, esse ser que era uma mescla de humano e de Deus tinha saído da casa com a mulher nos braços. Inconsciente? Dormida? Hipnotizada possivelmente? Fosse o que fosse não importava. O pagão havia tornado para cuidar de alguém, outra vez. Esfregou as mãos com regozijo. Era muito perfeito. Ah, a destruição do Gilgamesh, de sua alma, de seu corpo e de seu espírito, estava aproxima. Por fim tinha encontrado as ferramentas para isso. Tinha esperado durante muito tempo sem perder a paciência. Porque não era possível destroçar completamente a um homem que ninguém lhe importava. O afeto, aquela era a chave da debilidade.

Sempre e quando aquilo fosse verdadeiro afeto.

Anthar não se atrevia a ler os pensamentos do Gilgamesh. Era de vital importância não ser descoberto enquanto observava cada movimento de Damien. Tinha que estar seguro antes de atuar.

Deveria lhe fazer uma prova. Ou várias, possivelmente. As que fossem necessárias até estar seguro. E depois começaria a lenta tortura até levá-lo a destruição definitiva.

 **Capítulo 4**

Shannon despertou sentindo-se como se tivesse estado lutando contra um trem de mercadorias e tivesse perdido. A cabeça palpitava. O corpo doía e tinha a garganta como se a tivessem esfregado com uma bucha de aço. Apertou os olhos com força para proteger-se da luz que se filtrava através de suas pálpebras e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. O cetim acariciou sua bochecha. E quando inalou, seus pulmões se alagaram de uma mescla de fragrâncias. Estreitou-se contra o fofo edredom que a envolvia e…

Abriu os olhos de par em par. Aquela não era sua cama. Ela jamais tinha tido lençóis de cetim. Deu meia volta na cama, sentou-se e pestanejou até esclarecer seu olhar. Aquela tampouco era sua habitação.

—Que demônios...? —apartou os lençóis e se levantou.

A felpa de um tapete branco acariciou seus pés. Piscou de novo e tentou sacudi-la sensação de ter cruzado ao outro lado do espelho. A habitação era de forma triangular e a porta que tinha frente a ela estava em um dos cantos. Onde demônios estava? Aproximou-se da porta, agarrou o trinco e o girou. Mas não cedia. Esmurrou então a madeira.

—Né! O que está passando? Tirem-me daqui!

O coração lhe pulsava violentamente no peito enquanto esperava uma resposta que não chegava. Só silencio. Um silêncio pesado que se fechava a seu redor como um sudário. Procurou acalmar-se. Não era um sonho. Estava segura de que estava acordada. Muito bem. Então, o que tinha passado?

A lembrança da noite anterior retornou lenta, mas nitidamente. Havia tornado a sofrer uma daquelas crises. E uma crise especialmente grave, pior que nenhuma das que tinha tido até então. E Damien estava lá Ela tinha medo de que a matasse, mas em realidade... Tinha tentado ajudá-la.

—Sim, miúda ajuda. E assim que fiquei dormido, seqüestrou-me.

Olhou ao redor da habitação. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que pertencia ao palácio de Damien. Aquele tipo parecia ter algo contra as habitações quadradas. Percorreu o perímetro da habitação, empurrou uma porta aberta situada em um dos ângulos e viu um banho triangular atrás dela.

As janelas, altas e estreitas, pareciam sentinelas a ambos os lados da habitação, com seus cortinados de cor negra separadas por tiras brancas. Shannon apartou as cortinas e olhou ao exterior para confirmar suas suspeitas. Viu a taipa que tinha escalado a noite anterior.

Estava em sua casa, muito bem. E a janela não parecia a melhor via para escapar. Devia estar a uns três pisos do chão. O sol começava a ficar. Tinha passado dormindo a maior parte do dia.

—Maldito seja —Shannon deixou a cortina em seu lugar e se meteu no banheiro, em busca de alguma possível saída. Nada. Só o resplendor da porcelana e o cromo e um penhoar de felpa. Tudo sem mácula. E caro. A banheira era tão grande que poderia haver-se celebrado nela a Convenção Nacional do Partido Democrata. E a bata que pendurava de uma das paredes era... Um momento... Era sua bata!

Shannon retornou ao dormitório, abriu a porta do armário de par em par e encontrou em seu interior as roupas cuidadosamente penduradas.

. Um par de jeans, uma blusa e sua jaqueta de ante.

—Esse filho de... Que demônios acredita que está fazendo? —retrocedeu até a cama e viu então uma cesta de piquenique no chão.

Entrecerro os olhos, aproximou-se com cautela e abriu uma das tampas. Um montão de fruta. Examinou de perto seu conteúdo e levantou outra tampa. Meia dúzia de bolachas, um recipiente térmico e uma terrina com açúcar. O estômago começou a rugir. Uma parte dela se perguntou se Damien lhe teria jogado algo à comida. Mas a outra lhe dizia que para que fosse haver se tomado tantas moléstias. Se tivesse querido lhe fazer danifico, teria tido a possibilidade de fazê-lo a noite anterior.

Não gostava daquela situação. Tudo em seu interior se rebelava contra ela e, se tivesse detido a analisar os motivos, teria sabido por que. Tinham-lhe tirado a possibilidade de escolher. Era uma situação quase tão terrível como quando era menina e estava a mercê do Estado. Naquele momento, não tinha nenhum controle sobre sua vida. Quando voltasse a ver esse bastardo, mataria-o. Mas de momento, estava faminta. E embora a comida a tivesse eleito Damien, era ela a que decidia se a comia ou não.

Alargou a mão para o recipiente térmico desejando que estivesse cheio de café.

Era café, sim, e, além disso, bem quente.

Shannon olhou a seu redor e sacudiu a cabeça com gesto de frustração.

—Não sei o que te propõe, Damien, mas não vais sair te com a tua.

Damien tinha decidido que só havia três possibilidades. Uma, que tivesse perdido o controle e se converteu em um servidor da morte, seu pior inimigo. Dois, que houvesse outro vampiro em Arista. E três, que um mortal normal e corrente com uma mente especialmente retorcida fora o responsável por aquelas mortes e, por alguma razão doentia, queria que parecessem provocadas por um vampiro. O assassino podia ser alguém que pretendia que o acusassem de seus assassinatos. E se esse era o caso, então Shannon corria um grave perigo. E por muito que Damien tivesse jurado que jamais o faria, via-se obrigado a protegê-la. Os laços sangüíneos eram impossíveis de esquecer.

—A garota está acordada, senhor.

Damien saiu de seu ensimismamiento e elevou o olhar. Netty inclinou sua cabeça de um lado a outro como um passarinho curioso. Damien forçou um sorriso e o rosto de Netty se enrugou ao lhe responder com outra. Aquela mulher tinha um físico tão delicado como o de uma bailarina de uma caixinha de música e o caráter de um santo. Onde ia encontrar Damien a ninguém capaz de adaptar-se a seus horários sem queixar-se e sem fazer perguntas?

—Obrigado, Netty —apertou os lábios, perguntando-se o que diria Shannon quando subisse a vê-la.

—Já leva um momento acordada, caminhando pela habitação. Parece nervosa.

Inclinou de novo a cabeça e Damien soube que certamente não haveria nada que gostasse de mais que receber uma explicação sobre os motivos pelos que se deu a estranha circunstância de que houvesse uma mulher naquela casa.

—Levaste-lhe algo de comer?

—Sim, claro. Estava completamente dormida quando lhe levei a comida. É adorável, não crie?

—Já pode te retirar, Netty. Estiveste trabalhando durante todo o dia.

Netty se mordeu o lábio, inclinou a cabeça e saiu correndo da habitação. Damien ouviu fechar uma das portas traseiras do palácio e, aos poucos segundos, o motor de seu carro.

Ergueu então as costas e olhou para a escada. Não precisava abrir sua mente nem tentar escrutinar a Shannon para sentir a fúria que emanava da jovem. Era evidente. Enchia cada rincão da casa e toda ela ia dirigida contra ele.

Damien suspirou pesadamente, cortou o baralho e estendeu as cartas sobre a mesa. Extraiu quatro cartas e as girou. Quatro ases. Outro truque para acrescentar a seu repertório. Esboçou uma careta enquanto se levantava e começava a subir as escadas.

Quando chegou à porta, abriu o ferrolho com a mente e entrou na habitação. O primeiro que o impactou foi o aroma úmido e limpo que se desprendia de Shannon. Banhou-se. Podia sentir o vapor da água no ar, cheirar a água gotejando por sua pele... Quase podia saboreá-la. Ia vestida com uns jeans e uma blusa de algodão verde. E estava a ponto de arregaçar-se quando se voltou para ele. O fato de não ter grampeado um só botão não pareceu alterá-la. Seus olhos ambarinos jogavam fogo.

—Já era hora de que aparecesse. Que demônios crie que está fazendo ao me encerrar aqui? Isto é um seqüestro e te asseguro que lhe meterão no cárcere assim que possa...

Interrompeu-se e baixou o olhar; ao parecer, por fim se deu conta de onde tinha fixado Damien a sua. Os bordos brancos do prendedor acariciavam os montículos de seus seios como se fossem umas mãos amorosas e Damien não teria sido capaz de desviar o olhar por nada do mundo. Era preciosa. E fazia muito tempo que não se dava a oportunidade de apreciar realmente a beleza feminina. Satisfazia suas necessidades na escuridão, com encontros rápidos durante os que não havia nenhum intercâmbio de palavras.

Shannon lhe deu as costas para grampeá-la blusa.

—Quero um telefone. Vou chamar a um táxi para sair imediatamente daqui, e quando estiver de volta em meu apartamento, provavelmente chame à polícia.

Damien não disse nada. Limitou-se a olhá-la fixamente. Shannon se meteu as abas da camisa nos jeans antes de voltar-se de novo para ele.

—E bem?

A fúria coloria suas bochechas e arrancava faíscas de seus olhos.

—Parece que está muito melhor. Como te encontra?

Shannon elevou as mãos e elevou os olhos ao céu.

—Estupendamente. Onde demônios tem um telefone? —passou por diante dele, cruzou a porta e saiu ao enorme vestíbulo.

Olhou para os lados, sem saber onde ir.

—Tem esses ataques freqüentemente?

—Isso não é teu assunto. Onde tem o telefone?

—Responde a minha pergunta e lhe direi isso.

Se um olhar pudesse matar, o de Shannon teria brocado o coração do Damien nesse mesmo instante.

—Por que me trouxe para sua casa? —abriu os olhos de repente, como se acabasse de ocorrer-se o uma possível resposta—. Estava inconsciente, verdade? Fez-me algo?

—Shannon, pelo amor de Deus. Não me ocorre ir pela vida incomodando a mulheres que deliram. Traga-te aqui porque me dava medo te deixar sozinha. Estava muito doente. Teria chamado a algum membro de sua família se tivesse sabido como localizá-lo. Mas não sabia, assim decidi te cuidar eu.

—Eu não tenho família.

—Ocorreu-te em outras ocasiões, verdade?

—Uma vez ou dois —se voltou e começou a avançar pelo vestíbulo, mas em direção equivocada.

—Com quanta freqüência?

Encolheu os ombros.

—De todas as formas, a você o que importa? —deteve-se os poucos metros e se voltou, ao parecer, decidida a trocar de direção.

Quando passou por diante de Damien, este a agarrou pelo braço e começou a caminhar com ela.

—Nada. Não me importa absolutamente nada. O telefone está no piso de abaixo, mas não o necessita. Levarei-te aonde você queira.

Shannon piscou e se deteve sobre seus passos.

—De verdade? Quero dizer, não vais tentar... ?

—O que pensava? Que tinha seqüestrado você?

Shannon voltou a olhá-lo aos olhos; os seus continuavam relampejando.

—Deixaste-me encerrada.

—E tinha motivos para fazê-lo.

Damien começou a baixar as escadas, conduziu-a através de um corredor estreito até o seguinte lance e continuou baixando. Quando ao final chegaram ao primeiro piso, guiou-a para a biblioteca e assinalou um sofá de couro.

Shannon se esticou e não se moveu da porta.

—O que é isto? Hei-te dito que queria partir.

—Shannon, quando ontem você se meteu em minha casa e me pediu que te concedesse dez minutos, dava-lhe isso. O único que te estou pedindo é que me devolva o favor.

Shannon inclinou a cabeça para um lado; era como um animal desconfiado medindo as oportunidades que tinha ante seu depredador.

—Pode partir quando quiser, não te deterei Tem um telefone em cima da escrivaninha —o assinalou. Shannon o olhou, umedeceu os lábios e assentiu.

—De acordo. Dez minutos. Nenhum mais.

Nenhum mais. Desgraçadamente para ambos, ia ter que haver muitos mais. Inclusive teria que reter a à força no caso de que se visse obrigado a isso.

Por que demônios teria ficado, escutando-o? Se o propunha, aquele tipo seria capaz de convencer a de que comprasse um pântano situado no deserto. Havia algo especial nele...

Shannon percorreu a biblioteca. A forma oval da habitação já não representava uma surpresa. As paredes curvas estavam cobertas de livros, a maior parte muito antigos, com aquele maravilhoso aroma que desprendiam sempre os livros velhos. O sofá e as cadeiras eram de couro. Novos. Seu aroma se fundia com o dos livros e com aquela fragrância tão sutil distintiva do Damien.

Shannon o olhou por cima do ombro. Estava no mesmo lugar que antes, olhando-a intensamente. Eram seus olhos, sim, isso era. Tinha uns olhos enormes, profundos e expressivos. E tão escuros... Combinados com sua melodiosa voz de tenor resultavam do mais persuasivo.

—Então, fala —disse, tentando parecer insensível.

Não queria pensar que fora possível que se equivocou com ele. Não queria baixar suas defesas. E não pensava confiar naquele homem. Ela não confiava em ninguém. Tawny e ela só confiavam a uma na outra.

—O que foi isso?

Damien a sondou com o olhar. Aproximou-se dela e se deteve.

—O que?

—Por um instante, parecia... —umedeceu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça—. Nada, não importa. Não é meu assunto.

—Provavelmente não.

Shannon se voltou e deslizou os dedos pelos lombos dos livros enquanto lia os títulos. Mitologia Suméria. Os Deuses da Antigüidade. A Epopéia do Gilgamesh...

—Sei que crê que fui eu que matei a sua amiga, mas como me conheço melhor que você, temo que não esteja de acordo.

Colocou-se atrás dela enquanto falava. Estava muito perto. Shannon notava sua proximidade como se fora eletricidade estática; punha-lhe de ponta o pêlo da nuca. Tentou concentrar-se nos títulos. Viu outro volume sobre o Gilgamesh, e outro. Damien tinha várias versões da mesma história.

—Tendo isso em conta, tenho que assumir que há outra pessoa responsável por esse assassinato. E se estiver no certo, você está em perigo.

—Se estiver certo? Diz-o como se nem sequer você estivesse convencido de ser inocente —se voltou a tempo de ver Damien piscar como se acabasse de colocar o dedo na chaga.

—Pensei que poderia estar em perigo. Essa é a razão pela que segui a sua casa ontem de noite. E o motivo pelo que te traga aqui quando vi que estava muito doente para se defender.

—Sim, claro, e por que vou ter que acreditar em você? Apenas me conhece, por que foste querer me proteger?

— Qual alternativa tinha Shannon? Deixar você ali e permitir que morrera? Me inteirar pelos periódicos de que tinha sido encontrado seu cadáver?

—Esta noite, amanhã de noite... Que diferença pode haver? —alguém encontraria seu cadáver qualquer dia. Depois do último ataque, não acreditava que fora a agüentar muito mais tempo.

Damien franziu o cenho, escrutinando-a de tal maneira com o olhar que Shannon teve que voltar-se.

—Se for esse assassino ataca você, estará completamente indefesa.

—Chamaram-me muitas coisas ao longo de minha vida, Damien. Mas ninguém me considerou nunca uma pessoa indefesa.

—Shannon...

—Se ficar aqui, o assassino não tentará nada —quadrou os ombros e elevou o queixo— E se não tentar me matar, não poderei descobri-lo, entende-o?

Damien posou as mãos nos ombros de Shannon. Umas mãos fortes, firmes, cálidas e prementes.

—Assim quer ataque você.

—Exato.

—Isso é uma loucura. Matará-te —parecia estremecer-se ante a idéia.

—Desde meu ponto de vista, é perfeitamente sensato. E que mais dá que me mate? Levarei a esse canalha comigo.

—Vais arriscar sua vida...

—Não acredito que seja arriscar muito. E agora, me deixe partir.

Damien deixou cair às mãos a ambos os lados de seu corpo e fixou nela seu olhar de ébano.

—O que quer dizer com isso? Não crie que seja arriscar muito?

No interior de Shannon começavam a crescer seus medos. Tentou batalhar contra eles. Não ia falar disso. Não podia pensar nisso. E sabia condenadamente bem que quão último faria seria chorar por isso. Os olhos lhe ardiam, mas pestanejou para apartar as lágrimas. O que tinha de mal a morte? A vida tampouco era precisamente um caminho de rosas.

—Agora penso partir. Há dito que me deixaria ir. Assim que vou.

—Sinto muito, Shannon, mas não posso.

—Sabia que não podia confiar em ti!

Deu-lhe um murro em pleno peito e sorriu satisfeita quando o viu retroceder cambaleante. Voltou-se e correu para a porta.

—Fique aí, maldita seja!

As portas se fecharam violentamente, como se as tivesse sacudido um golpe de vento. Shannon arregalou os olhos e sentiu um estremecido calafrio na nuca.

Voltou-se lentamente. Damien parecia zangado.

—Como o há...?

—Sou mago, recorda? —balbuciou Damien.

—A... A casa está preparada para este tipo de truques?

—Algo assim.

—Não pode me deter aqui.

—Não vou permitir que se suicides. Acredite-me, Shannon, eu não gosto disto mais que você. Mas até que tenha desaparecido a ameaça, vou converter-me em sua sombra.

—Isso é uma estupidez. Você te propõe algo. Quer algo de mim. E faria bem o pondo diretamente sobre a mesa, Damien. Porque não me trago o que me está dizendo.

Damien se umedeceu os lábios, arrastando com aquele gesto o olhar de Shannon e povoando sua mente de tórridas imagens. Seus beijos. Deus, como seria seus beijos? Aquela idéia o fazia arder tanto por fora como por dentro.

—Preciso ver o cadáver —disse por fim.

—Que necessita o que?

—Quero ver sua amiga.

—Pelo amor de Deus, por quê?

Damien desviou o olhar e começou a caminhar pela biblioteca.

—Tenho que ver como morreu.

Shannon voltou a piscar. Um frio glacial envolveu seu coração.

—E o que crie que poderá averiguar ao vê-la? Tem alguma noção de patologia forense? Estudastes algo sobre a morte, Damien?

Damien elevou o olhar e a olhou aos olhos. E Shannon pensou que não teria visto mais dor em seu olhar embora lhe tivesse disparado ao coração.

—Estive estudando-a durante toda minha vida —sussurrou Damien.

—Devo estar louca —sussurrou Shannon quase ao ouvido de Damien enquanto permaneciam agachados detrás dos arbustos da entrada traseira do escritório do médico forense de Arista—. Estive chamando dia atrás dia para tentar que a enterrassem. Dava-me largas me dizendo que ainda terei que lhe fazer muitas provas. Nem sequer me deixaram vê-la.

Damien lhe rodeou a cintura com o braço e a fez estreitar-se contra ele. Shannon não parava de mover-se. A vigilância clandestina não parecia ser um de seus fortes como detetive particular.

—Fique quieta —lhe advertiu.

Mas então foi ele o que teve problemas para seguir seus próprios conselhos. Seu braço continuava ao redor da estreita cintura de Shannon apesar das ordens que emitia seu cérebro para que se separar-se. O flanco direito de Shannon pressionava seu flanco esquerdo. Podia sentir a suavidade de seus seios, a curva de seus quadris, a firmeza de suas coxas contra os seus. Aquilo era uma loucura.

—Não imaginava que alguém ficasse até tão tarde —disse Shannon, como se sua cercania não a afetasse absolutamente—. O que estão fazendo?

Havia um carro fúnebre com um emblema do governo e as siglas DIP pintadas em cor amarela na porta traseira. O chofer saiu, rodeou o veículo e abriu a porta de atrás. Shannon se esticou ao lado de Damien.

—A vão levar!

—Podem levar-se a qualquer, Shannon.

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça e o olhou aos olhos com expressão atormentada. O coração lhe deu um tombo quando viu que das portas do centro saíam dois homens empurrando uma maca de rodas e se detinham atrás do carro.

—Esse é o médico forense —Shannon assinalou com a cabeça ao mais desço dos dois, um homem gordinho com uma bata branca.

O outro homem era mais alto, mais elegante em seus movimentos, de compleição forte, moreno e atrativo. Levava um traje cinza e um casaco comprido negro.

—Ponha no relatório que foi um suicídio —lhe disse este último ao médico forense.

—Mas está essa detetive...

—Poremo-nos em contato com ela, não se preocupe. Já enfrentamos a situações como esta em outras ocasiões.

O médico e o chofer colocaram o cadáver no carro enquanto o homem alto os contemplava com as mãos nos bolsos. Sua respiração formava um bafo que ocultava seu rosto.

O médico retornou ao interior do centro, sacudindo a cabeça e murmurando para si enquanto o chofer fechava as portas do veículo. Depois, tanto o homem elegante como o chofer se meteram no carro e se afastaram dali.

Shannon tremia de pés a cabeça.

—Aonde a levam? Não podem levar-se a dessa forma! Maldito seja Damien, me deixe partir.

Damien a retinha com força. Shannon esteve lutando até que o carro desapareceu de vista. E então a abandonaram todas suas forças. Inclinou a cabeça contra Damien e suas lágrimas empaparam seu peito.

—Deveria me haver deixado detê-los.

Damien enredou os dedos em seu cabelo e a acariciou uma e outra vez. Conhecia aquela dor. Sabia o que sentia Shannon naquele momento, o que tinha sentido da morte de sua amiga. Sabia muito bem. Possivelmente esse fora outro dos motivos daquela cercania contra a que tinha estado lutando. A tristeza. A dor compartilhada.

Continuou abraçando a Shannon durante longo momento, enquanto ela chorava. Não tinha tido oportunidade de ver o cadáver, mas tinha estado suficientemente perto. Durante uns instantes, tinha baixado as defesas de seu cérebro para concentrar-se na mulher morta. Precisava praticar mais, afinar melhor sua mente. Mas tinha conseguido averiguar uma coisa: a morte de Tawny Keller tinha sido obra de um vampiro.

E Damien ainda não sabia se era ele aquele vampiro.

Shannon se endireitou e se secou os olhos com tanta força que quase lhe doeu.

—Está passando algo, Damien. Esses homens eram agentes federais ou um pouco parecidos. Esse forense não mentiria a respeito de uma morte a não ser que não ficasse outra opção, sei. É um homem honesto.

Damien estava tão desconcertado como Shannon.

—Não compreendo nada, a não ser que...

Shannon elevou a cabeça bruscamente.

—A não ser o que?

Damien sacudiu a cabeça.

—Ia dizer, a não ser que realmente criam na existência dos vampiros. Mas isso é muito pouco provável, não creio?

Shannon se encolheu de ombros e desviou o olhar. Mas Damien continuava perguntando-lhe Se não se manteve tão à margem dos de sua espécie, certamente saberia algo mais. Seria o FBI consciente de sua existência? E que demônios era isso do DIP?

Shannon lhe tocou o braço.

—Quero ir a casa.

Apesar da escuridão, Damien via perfeitamente seus olhos irritados pelo pranto.

—Estaria mais segura em minha casa, acredito.

—Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Me leve a minha casa ou a algum lugar do que possa chamar um táxi. Você escolhe —sorveu sonoramente.

Damien a ajudou a levantar-se, rodeou-lhe os ombros com o braço e caminhou com ela pela calçada até o lugar no que tinha deixado estacionado seu carro. A fria brisa de outubro açoitava seus rostos.

—Se insistir, levar-te-ei a seu apartamento. Mas poderia estar em perigo, Shannon. Estacionarei fora do edifício e tentarei te vigiar de ali.

—Sim, claro. E as vacas voam —abriu a porta de passageiros do resplandecente carro de Damien.

Era um de seus caprichos. Um Jaguar. Damien gostava, gostava de sua rapidez, e seu aroma de novo. E assim que aquele aroma se esgotasse, compraria imediatamente outro. Eram muito poucos os prazeres dos que desfrutava em sua vida.

Shannon abriu a porta de passageiros e permaneceu ali, olhando Damien por cima do carro.

—Então vais levar-me a minha casa ou não?

—Sim, vou levar-te.

 **Capítulo 5**

Damien permanecia sentado no carro frente ao edifício que vivia Shannon. Um edifício alto e estreito. Poucas janelas e muitos ocos na escada de incêndios. Os tijolos pareciam a ponto de derrubar-se. Não podia dizer-se que fora uma ruína, mas Damien não gostava da idéia de que Shannon vivesse ali.

Shannon apareceu em duas ocasiões ao balcão e olhou para o carro. Damien se estremeceu ligeiramente ao vê-la inclinar-se sobre o corrimão de ferro. Aquela maldita coisa certamente não estaria em melhor estado que o resto da casa. Depois, viu-a correr as cortinas várias vezes. Sabia que estava olhando-o, assegurando-se de que ainda estava ali.

Embora possivelmente tivesse feito melhor em partir.

Damien não podia acreditar que tivesse sido ele o que tinha matado à outra mulher, mas tampouco podia ignorar aquela possibilidade. Não sabia se aquele troco em seus apetites era normal, algo que acontecia a todos os imortais com a idade. Não sabia se outros tinham matado sem ser sequer conscientes disso. Seria possível?

Golpeou o volante com o punho, atormentado por todas aquelas perguntas. Naquele momento, Damien desejava não ter evitado o contato com outros imortais; desejava ter alguém a quem lhe perguntar por essas siglas, DIP, e pelo assassinato de Tawny Keller.

Pensou nas cartas que tinha recebido desse cientista, Eric Marquand. Se alguém podia lhe oferecer alguma luz sobre tudo aquilo, certamente era aquele jovem curioso. Damien esboçou uma careta ao pensar em pedir ajuda. A mera idéia de ficar em contato com Marquand o fazia sentir-se incômodo. Tinha vivido em solidão durante tanto tempo... Sua única atadura sentimental era a que estabelecia com seus admiradores. Um homem podia viver sem amor, sem relações, durante muito tempo. O público lhe dava o que necessitava para sustentar-se. Era o único amor que se permitia em sua solitária vida e era suficiente. Tinha que ser suficiente.

Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. Não, tentaria resolver aquele assunto por seus próprios meios. Só utilizaria Eric Marquand e seus estudos como último recurso. E, enquanto isso vigiaria Shannon e evitaria que lhe fizessem dano.

Um trabalho que lhe resultaria muito mais fácil se pudesse lhe ler o pensamento. A possibilidade de voltar a tentá-lo evocava o fantasma daquela dor intensa e palpitante. Mesmo assim, era um dos benefícios de ser um vampiro. Deveria utilizar todas as ferramentas das que dispunha para resolver aquele mistério, para mantê-la a salvo.

Preparou-se para o que o esperava e muito, muito lentamente, começou a baixar suas defesas até permitir que se filtrassem em sua mente uma miríade de sensações do exterior. Concentrava todas suas energias em Shannon, mantendo sua imagem em sua mente. Tentou sintonizar seus sentidos com os seus, sentir o que ela estava sentindo.

Por um instante, envolveu-o uma quebra de onda de sensações, mas se obrigou às suportar. Apertou os dentes enquanto se defendia daquele bombardeio e aumentou sua concentração. Pouco a pouco, a intensidade do bombardeio foi cedendo. Damien se esticou, procurou e tentou sintonizar a mente de Shannon e a sua.

Não estava no apartamento.

Ergueu-se em seu assento enquanto lia seus pensamentos. Aborrecimento. Alarme. Tinha-lhe passado algo a seu carro. Estava saindo pela porta traseira do edifício... Ia para o estacionamento.

Damien saiu disparado do carro e rodeou a toda velocidade o edifício. Ali a viu, com os pés e as pernas nuas no meio do frio do outono. Levava uma camisola azul curta e o cabelo recolhido em um rabo-de-cavalo que ricocheteava enquanto ela corria sobre a calçada.

Damien olhou na direção por volta da que corria e viu dois jovens agachados na porta de um Corvette que devia ter tantos anos como a própria Shannon. Um dos homens se voltou para vê-la aproximar-se e soltou uma gargalhada. Shannon não diminuiu o passo. O ladrão começou a caminhar para ela e elevou a mão. Damien viu a barra de ferro que sustentava e se lançou para diante sem saber se ia chegar a tempo. Os dois homens estavam já muito perto de Shannon e um deles estava a ponto de deixar cair à barra sobre sua cabeça.

Mas Shannon elevou a mão, agarrou-o pela boneca e lhe plantou uma joelhada na virilha. O homem uivou enquanto se dobrava sobre si mesmo. A barra de ferro caiu com grande estrondo sobre o pavimento. Damien ficou paralisado por um instante enquanto Shannon girava sobre si mesma, dava-lhe uma patada ao homem no queixo e o atirava de costas. Tudo ocorreu em menos de um segundo.

O segundo homem tirou uma pistola de seu jeans. Mas antes que tivesse podido apontá-la, Shannon lhe deu uma patada e a arrancou da mão. Ele tentou lhe dar então um murro, mas Shannon se agachou a tempo e, quando se endireitou, sustentava na mão a barra de ferro que tinha deixado cair o outro ladrão.

O homem elevou as mãos e retrocedeu.

—De acordo, de acordo, você ganha.

Enquanto Damien corria para eles, o ladrão ajudou a seu companheiro a levantar-se e os dois se afastaram correndo na escuridão.

Damien agarrou a Shannon do braço, ainda impressionado pelo que acabava de ver.

—Está bem?

Shannon assentiu, mas não disse nada; estava tentando recuperar a respiração. Damien se voltou para olhar aquele carro sem pintar. E estava a ponto de começar a arreganhá-la por ter arriscado a vida por uns quantos pedaços de metal, quando ouviu o inconfundível clique do percussor de uma pistola. Elevou a cabeça e sua penetrante visão mostrou a um dos ladrões apontando para Shannon com a arma.

Damien se colocou frente a ela e se tornou para diante justo quando o disparo rasgava o silêncio da noite. Sentiu Shannon caindo no chão a baixo ele. E ele sentiu que uma dor ardente o atravessava.

Anthar observava atento até o mínimo gesto do pagão, e sorriu para si. Esse canalha. Esse canalha blasfemo. Damien o Eterno. Mas esse nome já era o de menos.

Aqueles valentões em cujas mentes tinha implantado Anthar a idéia de roubar a aquela mulher eram dois estúpidos, sim. Mas pelo menos um deles tinha sido capaz de disparar à garota. E o infiel se havia interposto para lhe evitar a bala.

Ao final, depois de milhares de anos, tinha começado a preocupar-se com outro ser. Anthar tinha esperado tanto tempo, tinha tentado tantas vezes ferir o dessa maneira... Mas Damien se mantinha encerrado em si mesmo, sem lhe guardar amor a ninguém. Nem sequer às mulheres às que procurava de vez em quando. Anthar o observava sempre entre as sombras, tão escondido que Damien nem sequer podia sentir sua presença.

Ah, mas aquela vez era diferente. Naquela ocasião havia algo mais. Algo que Anthar necessitava para ferir o da forma mais devastadora possível. Mas devia atuar com precaução. Tinha que assegurar-se de que o mais ancião dos imortais sentisse a dor última, a vergonha, o arrependimento... Tinha que estar seguro.

E para isso fazia falta outra prova.

Foram-se. Tinha-os ouvido correr e depois, o silêncio. O corpo de Damien descansava pesadamente sobre o de Shannon. Ela estava de costas e ele tinha a cabeça perto de seu ombro.

—Foram-se —disse Shannon—Já pode te levantar. Não sei por que vieste correndo como se fosse um cavalheiro andante ou algo assim. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Posou a mão em seu ombro para apartá-lo e tocou então sua camisa empapada.

—Damien!

Damien moveu-se lentamente. Doía-lhe muito fazê-lo. Sentou-se e Shannon se levantou e se inclinou sobre ele. Sua camisa branca estava tinta de cor carmesim. Damien levou uma mão ao ombro e tentou levantar-se.

Shannon se levantou para ajudá-lo, deslizou o braço por sua cintura e o sustentou com firmeza.

—Maldito seja, Damien, moveste-te e recebeste você o disparo. Como te ocorreu saltar dessa forma sobre mim? —caminhou para a entrada do edifício, arrastando-o com ela.

Damien baixou o olhar para Shannon. Quase ria de alivio ao ver que tinha chegado a tempo.

—Estava-te apontando à cabeça. Supunha-se que tinha que ficar quieto enquanto lhe disparavam?

—Sim! —Shannon chegou até a porta e a sujeitou com o quadril enquanto o ajudava a passar—. Maldito seja você vais sangrar até morrer.

Não ia se sangrar até morrer. De fato, a ferida era leve, a pesar da espantosa dor que lhe causava. O ombro ainda lhe ardia. Mas o esperava. Uma das coisas que tinha aprendido sobre o que era, como ele era que a sensibilidade à dor e aos estímulos físicos se incrementava com a idade, ao igual à força e os poderes psíquicos. Quanto à possibilidade de sangrar-se, não lhe preocupava muito. Poderia manter pressionada a ferida até o amanhecer. E durante o dia, a ferida sanaria com o sonho regenerador. De fato, qualquer ferida o faria.

O que lhe preocupava, além da dor do ombro, era a sensação da mão do Shannon em sua cintura. O modo no que se estreitava a jovem contra ele enquanto entravam no elevador. O apresso com o que elevava o olhar para ele. Seu aroma. Seu calor.

—Está pálido, sangra muito?

—Sempre estou pálido. E não, não é nada.

—Claro que é algo. Chamaremos uma ambulância do apartamento.

Damien negou com a cabeça, mas observou a determinação de Shannon.

—Por que saíste correndo em meio da noite? Por que arriscaste sua vida quando poderia havê-lo solucionado chamando à polícia?

—Brinca? Quando tivesse chegado à polícia, meu carro já teria desaparecido. Sabe quanto tive que trabalhar para pagar as letras desse carro?

—Os Corvettes nunca são baratos.

Abriram-se as portas do elevador.

—Não é só um Corvette. É um Stingray de 1962 com um motor que poderia deixar atirado a seu Jaguar.

Damien sorriu. Não pôde evitá-lo.

—É o carro de seus sonhos?

—Total e absolutamente. Ninguém se mete com ele.

—Terei-o em conta.

Shannon se deteve na porta de seu apartamento e a empurrou para abri-la. Não a tinha fechado e isso incomodou a Damien quase tanto como a ferida, mas dominó as vontades de fazer um comentário. Já tinha podido comprovar por que insistia tanto Shannon em que sabia cuidar de si mesmo. Tinha-o feito até então e não lhe tinha ido nada mal.

Shannon o ajudou a entrar na casa, fechou a porta com o pé e não soltou ao Damien até que o deixou no sofá. Correu para a porta e fechou com chave. Continuando, ajoelhou-se frente a ele e lhe rasgou a manga da camisa. Depois, tentou lhe apartar a mão para poder examinar a ferida.

—Só é um arranhão.

—Sangra muito para que seja só um arranhão.

—Estou acostumado a sangrar muito, mas me porei bem.

Shannon o olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Né, essa bala era para mim. O menos que posso fazer é te olhar a ferida —alargou a mão de novo para seu ombro, mas Damien a apartou.

—Então admite que provavelmente acabo de salvar a sua vida?

Shannon se ergueu e pôs os braços em jarras.

—Sim, provavelmente me salvaste a vida.

—Arriscando a minha? —Shannon não disse nada, mas inclinou a cabeça para um lado—. E bem?

—De acordo, sim, admito-o. Aonde quer chegar?

—Quero que admita que não estou planejando matar você, para começar —se levantou sem esperar resposta e se dirigiu ao quarto de banho.

Sentia-se débil, certamente devido à quantidade de sangue que tinha perdido. Fechou a porta do banho atrás dele. Um lugar que não queria compartilhar com Shannon era o quarto de banho, onde os espelhos abundavam. Mas sentia sua presença incluso com a porta fechada. Estava na toalha úmida que pendurava da ducha, e nas roupas que tinha deixado no chão. E no perfume que utilizava. Um perfume sutil. Mais tentador que as flores ou as essências frutíferas. Cheirava a ervas. Era um aroma exótico, como o do incenso ou as especiarias. E o impregnava tudo. Inclusive o ar.

Damien abriu o armário e tentou tirar Shannon de sua mente e concentrar-se no que realmente importava naquele momento, em aplicar algo à ferida que pudesse deter a hemorragia até o amanhecer. Se for necessário, permaneceria durante as seguintes horas pressionando a ferida com a mão, mas preferiria não fazê-lo.

Encontrou um cilindro de gaze e esparadrapo. Uma escova de cabelo com alguns fios de cabelo de cor mel apanhou seu olhar. Aquela juba loira era como um halo ao redor do rosto de Shannon, como algo irreal. Tinha o cabelo de um anjo, havia dito Netty.

Maldita fora, tinha que deixar de pensar nela.

Tirou-se a camisa, rasgando-a para não cessar de pressionar a ferida. Atirou-a ao cubo da roupa suja e, com uma mão, deixou cair um montão de gaze sobre a pia.

Shannon bateu na porta.

—Está bem?

—Sim, Shannon, tranqüila.

—Me deixe passar. Quero ajudar você.

—Agora mesmo saio.

—Maldito seja, Damien...

—Começa a te repetir, Shannon —não acreditava que as gazes bastassem para fechar a ferida e olhou a seu redor procurando algo mais substancial—. Diga-Me uma coisa? Por que não saíste com a pistola?

—Porque se me tivesse levado isso, teria matado a esses tipos —golpeou de novo a porta—. Abre essa maldita porta!

—Não.

—Estupendo, como queira. No armário há uma lata marrom. É um ungüento feito de seiva de pinheiro. É um antigo remédio. Se for muito cabeça dura para ir ao médico, ponha um pouco. Deterá-te a hemorragia.

Damien franziu o cenho; havia um ligeiro tremor na voz de Shannon. Um tremor que desmentia a aparente despreocupação que tentava imprimir a suas palavras. Damien localizou a tampa, abriu-a e farejou seu conteúdo. Pinheiro. Merecia a pena prová-lo.

—Encontraste-a?

—Sim, fede.

—Te jogue esse ungüento na ferida.

Damien assentiu, afundou dois dedos na lata e apartou um instante a mão da ferida. O sangue começou a brotar imediatamente, mas Damien foi capaz de sujeitar as bordar da ferida e mantê-los juntos. Depois se esfregou aquela substância espessa sobre a ferida.

Foi quase instantâneo. O sangue deixou de fluir. Não sem receio, foi diminuindo a pressão de seus dedos. Mas a carne não se separava. Aquele ungüento tinha selado a ferida. Sacudiu a cabeça com incredulidade.

—Damien? Está bem?

—Sim, estou bem. Sua mistura funcionou que uma forma surpreendente.

Pressionou uma gaze contra a ferida, tomou um pedaço de esparadrapo e a fixou ali. Continuando, abriu a torneira da pia e tirou o sangue do peito, do ombro e da mão.

Não abriu a porta até que teve feito desaparecer todo rastro de sangue. E quando o fez, Shannon continuava ali. E Damien não teria podido passar por cima como trocou sua tensa postura por outra mais relaxada assim que o viu sair. Distinguiu em seus olhos sua preocupação e seu medo por ele, e se comoveu apesar de si mesmo. Depois, Shannon baixou o olhar para seu peito descoberto e continuou descendendo até o broche de suas calças. Ruborizou-se ligeiramente e Damien se ruborizou também, desejando ao mesmo tempo ter a energia suficiente para poder lhe ler naquele momento seus pensamentos.

—Estúpido.

Damien pestanejou.

—Perdão?

—É um estúpido, não sei como te ocorreu te encerrar dessa forma. O que teria passado se você tivesse desacordado né? O que se supunha que teria que ter feito? Arremessar a porta a patadas?

Damien soltou uma gargalhada. Mas só conseguiu zangá-la ainda mais, de modo que se obrigou a deixar de rir.

—Tem uma forma muito estranha de mostrar gratidão.

—Gratidão? Crie que te estou agradecida porque estiveste a ponto de morrer em meu lugar? Como pode ser tão... Duro de entender? Como volta a dizer uma tolice como essa, eu... —pestanejou rapidamente e voltou à cabeça, mas Damien teve tempo de ver a umidade que fez brilhar seus olhos.

Algo estranho se formou em sua garganta. Elevou a mão e, sem pretendê-lo, posou-a sobre o ombro de Shannon. Sua juba lhe roçou os nódulos, lhe fazendo tremer.

—Shannon...

Shannon evitou seu contato, dirigiu-se ao centro da habitação e se voltou para ele com o semblante completamente inexpressivo.

—Eu não acredito que a intenção de roubo de meu carro esteja relacionado com o outro assunto, e você?

—Inclino-me a pensar que não. Acredito que lhe dispararam porque te lançou sobre eles como um esquadrão de cavalaria.

—Sim, bom, se não o tivesse feito, teriam levado meu carro.

—Como te inteiraste que lhe estavam roubando?

Shannon se voltou de novo, caminhou até o sofá e se deixou cair nele como se estivesse esgotada.

—Tenho um sistema de alarme por controle remoto. Se alguém tenta meter-se no carro, este pequeno dispositivo que tenho na bolsa me avisa —se apartou o cabelo da cara com uma mão e ficou de repente paralisada—. E você como te inteiraste?

—Eu... —Damien apartou os olhos de seu penetrante olhar—... Estava dando um passeio ao redor do edifício, para me assegurar de que não ocorria nada fora do normal. Ouvi-os, mas quando quis chegar —se voltou para ela, tentando averiguar algo mais do que seu formoso rosto revelava—, já estava chutando-os. Onde aprendeste a brigar dessa maneira?

—Principalmente, graças ao método de ensaio e engano. Tawny e eu estávamos acostumados a praticar juntas. Normalmente terminávamos feridas, mas quando se é uma menina e se vive na rua, terá que saber defender-se. Ela é tão boa como eu. Quero dizer, era... Esse é o motivo pelo que não compreendo...

Interrompeu-se de repente e se umedeceu os lábios. Damien sabia o que ia dizer. Por que não tinha lutado Tawny contra seu atacante? Mas a resposta era muito singela. Um vampiro não tinha por que atacar a suas vítimas. Seduzia-as e elas lhe ofereciam voluntariamente.

A culpa lhe roia as vísceras e não era capaz de lhe sustentar o olhar. Algum imortal tinha recompensado a boa disposição de Tawny, sua confiança quase infantil, com a morte. Algum imortal, sim, mas quem?

Não tinha sido ele. Não podia ter sido ele.

—Não foi você, verdade? —Shannon se levantou, aproximou-se dele e o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados—. Não seria capaz de salvar a uma desconhecida se tivesse suficiente sangue-frio para matar a outra, verdade?

—É obvio que não.

Mas, e se o tinha feito? E se tinha matado a uma pobre inocente e Shannon fora a seguinte da lista? Possivelmente a próxima vez a sede fora insuportável e poderia chegar a dominar sua vontade. Que Inanna o salvasse, mas a fragrância de Shannon, o calor de sua pele, começavam a meter-se o sob a pele. Podia ouvir o doce fluir de seu sangue nas veias. Podia cheirá-lo. E era tão suave, tão formosa... Desejava-a...

—Em realidade não acredito que fosse capaz.

—O que? —Damien tentou liberar-se das vozes que povoavam sua mente.

—Quando antes há dito que ficaria aqui, me vigiando, não me acreditei isso. A verdade é que me surpreendeste —franziu o cenho e se afastou lentamente dele, inclinando a cabeça enquanto caminhava—. Assim, se não ir me matar, o que é que buscas?

Damien baixou o olhar para o chão e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Acredito que deveria partir.

—Por quê?

Damien se estava dirigindo já para a porta quando Shannon lhe fez aquela pergunta. Ficou onde estava de costas a ela. Quando sentiu o calor de seu corpo atrás dele, ficou rígido.

—Está de acordo comigo em que os ladrões de carros provavelmente não tenham nenhuma relação com o assassino. De modo que o assassino ainda poderia voltar a tentá-lo, não é certo?

Damien fechou os olhos. A fragrância de Shannon assaltou seus sentidos.

—Possivelmente o seja.

—Então, fique.

OH, aquilo não estava bem; aquele rugido interior que o urgia a voltar-se e a estreitá-la contra seu peito. A tomar sua boca até deixá-la sem respiração e... Não, não estaria bem. Não seria suficiente para saciar a intensidade de sua sede. E não era só a sede a que nessa ocasião fazia arder suas vísceras, mas também o desejo.

Shannon posou a mão sobre seu ombro ferido.

—Olhe, Damien, salvaste-me a vida. Por muito que odeie lhe dever nada a ninguém, não posso passar por cima algo tão importante. Ontem de noite, quando estava doente, levou-me a sua casa. Agora só quero te devolver o favor.

Damien sacudiu a cabeça e abriu a porta.

—Durante o dia estará a salvo.

—Durante o dia? O que...?

—Até então, estarei atento de ti, mas não aqui, a não ser do carro. E se baixas, Shannon, não posso te garantir nada, assim, por favor, fica em casa.

—Mas eu...

—Boa noite —saiu ao corredor, fechou a porta atrás dele e correu para as escadas antes de que Shannon pudesse abrir a porta outra vez.

Muito bem, equivocou-se na hora de julgar a esse tipo. Damien tinha aparecido em duas ocasiões, justo no momento no que necessitava ajuda. E até então, não lhe tinha pedido nada em troca.

É obvio Shannon não era nenhuma estúpida. Damien queria algo. Ninguém ajudava a ninguém sem ter uma boa razão para isso. E ela o tinha descoberto da forma mais dura. Tinha-o aprendida graças a adorável família que a tinha acolhido e com a que ao princípio todo parecia ir sobre rodas. Todas essas estupidez sobre que adoravam aos meninos porque não tinham podido ter filhos e sobre sua vontade de ajudar a uma pobre adolescente que tinha perdido já toda esperança de ser adotada...

Tawny levava já um mês com eles quando Shannon tinha ido viver ali. Ela procedia de outra instituição; então Shannon já as conhecia quase todas. Tinha sido quase um milagre que não se conheceram antes, pois seus caminhos se cruzaram centenas de vezes. Ao princípio se odiaram com todas suas forças. Mas depois tinha começado a loucura. O senhor Grayson tinha algumas idéias doentias. E sua esposa sabia, mas era muito covarde para permitir que ele soubesse que estava a par do que ocorria.

Qualquer que pensasse que duas adolescentes de dezesseis anos não podiam defender-se sós nas ruas deveria tentar viver uma situação parecida durante algum tempo. As ruas era um passeio depois de uma experiência como aquela.

Deus, pensar que Tawny tinha superado todo aquele inferno para terminar morta... Por que demônios se incomodaram em sobreviver a tudo aquilo?

Mas aquele tipo de pensamentos roçava a auto compaixão, assim apagou sua mente como se de uma piçarra se tratasse e começou de novo. Damien. Sim, estava pensando no Damien e no que podia querer dela.

Por um segundo, teria jurado que era sexo. Mas tinha descartado aquela idéia assim que tinha pensado seriamente nisso. Damien podia ter a qualquer mulher que quisesse, por que demônio ia interessar- lhe por alguém como ela?

Tinha que haver algo mais. E sabia que averiguá-lo era só questão de tempo.

 **Capítulo 6**

Shannon passou pelo escritório pela primeira vez desde fazia três dias. Até então, a única pista que tinha encontrado sobre a morte de Tawny era Damien e já não estava tão segura de que aquele tipo fora outra coisa que um mago excêntrico que era capaz de fazer o que fora para preservar o mistério de seu personagem.

—Shannon, onde estiveste? Estava começando a pensar que tinha abandonado o negócio.

Shannon lhe dirigiu um sorriso a Sal, que permanecia na porta da pizzaria com um avental branco cobrindo sua pronunciada barriga.

—Olá, Sal. Não, não deixei o negócio, mas estive muito ocupada. Alguma nova notícia?

—O mês que vem sobem o aluguel.

—Outra vez?

—Provavelmente tenha uma carta esperando você. A minha me chegou ontem.

—Este lugar não se merece o dinheiro que estamos pagando por ele —grunhiu Shannon.

Abriu a porta que havia ao lado da do estabelecimento de Sal e começou a subir as escadas. Sal a chamou do pé da escada.

—Poderia pagar o aluguel sem problemas se não tivesse um carro tão luxuoso.

—Me continua recordando isso. Mas será mais luxuoso assim que possa economizar o suficiente para pintá-lo.

—Não tem bom aspecto, Shannon. Come bem?

—Seguro que hoje comerei estupendamente —chegou ao final da escada, abriu a porta de seu escritório e se voltou—. Quero dois sanduíches para o almoço.

—Completos, mas sem anchovas. Já sei como você gosta.

Shannon sorriu, abriu a porta e entrou em seu escritório. O homem que a esperava sentado atrás de seu escritório se levantou, deixou a pasta que tinha estado revisando a um lado e entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas pareceu pensar-lhe e os fechou. Baixou o olhar para o revólver com o que Shannon o estava apontando.

—Quem é você e que demônio está fazendo em meu escritório?

O homem se umedeceu nervoso os lábios. E então Shannon o reconheceu. Era um dos tipos que se levaram o cadáver de Tawny.

—Tranqüilize-se e baixe essa pistola. Identificarei-me.

—Se saca do bolso algo que não seja a carteira, vai terminar com um buraco na cabeça.

O homem colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da jaqueta e tirou uma carteira de couro. A tendeu. Shannon tomou sem apartar o olhar dele e a abriu. Olhou a fotografia de sua documentação pela extremidade do olho, Stephen Bachman. Baixou o olhar uns milímetros mais e piscou assombrada.

—A CIA?

—Uma de suas subdivisões.

—Qual?

—Isso agora não importa.

Shannon voltou a olhá-lo com atenção. Alto, de ombros largos. Tinha um corpo artístico e o cabelo negro e ligeiramente encaracolado nas pontas. Levava um traje cinza e uma camisa branca. E sob seu braço esquerdo se adivinhava um vulto.

—Deixe sua arma na mesa, senhor Bachman. Devagar.

Bachman assentiu, tirou a pistola e a deixou sobre a mesa. Shannon se aproximou, tomou e a meteu na cintura da calça.

—Como entrou aqui?

—Já o hei dito. Sou da CIA.

Shannon baixou o olhar para a pasta que Bachman tinha estado lendo e franziu o cenho.

—E que motivos tem a CIA para envolver-se em um assassinato?

—OH, vamos, senhorita Mallory. Ambos sabemos que este não foi um assassinato normal. Agora posso me sentar?

Shannon assentiu e se colocou detrás de sua escrivaninha enquanto Bachman se sentava.

—Que demônios está acontecendo aqui?

—Foi você quem a encontrou, por que não me diz isso?

—O que quer de mim, Bachman?

—Quero que me fale de Tawny Keller e de você. E de tudo o que cria saber sobre o caso.

—Por que deveria fazê-lo?

Bachman se encolheu de ombros e apertou os lábios.

—Porque ambos queremos o mesmo: apanhar o assassino. E porque, se não o fizer, tirarei-lhe sua licença de detetive antes do meio-dia.

—Assim sabe como convencer a uma garota, né? Direi-lhe o que quer saber se antes responde a um par de perguntas —não ia dizer lhe absolutamente nada. Por isso sabia dele, todo aquilo podia ser um engano.

—O que é o que quer saber?

—Por que não pode me entregar o corpo de Tawny? Quero lhe celebrar um enterro —conhecia de antemão a resposta a aquela pergunta. Esperou.

—Terá que conformar-se com um funeral. Não vamos entregar lhe o cadáver.

—Por quê?

—Agora é propriedade do governo federal. E isso é quão único precisa saber.

—E que demônios têm feito com ela, Bachman? Sei que a transladaram, onde está?

—É uma boa detetive, verdade? Como sabe que a movemos?

—O forense me estava tirando o sarro e eu tinha minhas suspeitas. Simplesmente, confirmei-as.

—Não está mau. Mas não posso lhe dizer onde está, sinto-o —olhou o relógio—. Quer me fazer a seguinte pergunta? Não tenho todo o dia.

Shannon lutou contra uma quebra de onda de raiva.

—Como morreu realmente?

—Sangrada.

—Isso já sei. O que quero dizer é, como...?

Bachman a olhou fixamente.

—Oxalá soubesse.

Era uma mentira tão evidente... Aquele homem queria assegurar-se de que Shannon soubesse que estava mentindo. O muito canalha...

—Agora me toca senhorita Mallory. Sabemos que foi ao médico em quatro ocasiões durante este último mês, que problema tem?

—Não tenho nenhum problema.

—Eu pensava que ia colaborar.

—E o estou fazendo. Não tenho nada, eram simples verificações.

—Posso comprovar essa informação.

—E por que será que não me surpreende?

Bachman a estudou durante comprido momento. Ao parecer, não sabia se Shannon estava tomando-lhe à ligeira ou sendo brutalmente honesta.

—Viu muito Damien Namtar durante os últimos dois dias?

Shannon piscou, mas evitou refletir sua surpresa.

—Estão-me vigiando?

—Ainda não.

—E a ele?

—Preciso saber por que o esteve vendo ultimamente.

De modo que a CIA estava seguindo Damien. Perguntou-se se ele saberia.

—Sou sua admiradora —respondeu—. Há algo que deva saber sobre ele?

—Não estou seguro de que não saiba a estas alturas.

A expressão de desconcerto de Shannon foi completamente sincera.

—Acredita que tem algo que ver com o assassinato?

—Algo é possível.

Bachman estava falando, mas não estava lhe dizendo absolutamente nada.

—Nesse caso, possivelmente deva tomar cuidado.

—O que deveria fazer é manter-se afastada dele.

Era uma advertência? O que era o que sabia aquele tipo?

—Estou à corrente de seu passado, e do da vítima —lhe advertiu Bachman.

—Tawny. chamava-se Tawny. Utilize seu nome.

Bachman abriu a maleta que tinha no regaço e tirou uma caderneta.

—Como quero. Ambas estavam sob a tutela do Estado e estiveram em um lar de acolhida do Flatbush. Escaparam juntas. Ela era uma prostituta, como conseguiu sobreviver você? Dedicava-se a quão mesmo ela?

Shannon tirou a pistola de Bachman e o apontou com ela.

—Seu tempo terminou Bachman. Saia imediatamente daqui.

—Ainda não terminei —fechou a caderneta e depois a maleta.

—Pois como não se vá imediatamente, terá terminado de forma definitiva.

—De acordo. Há outras formas de averiguar o que preciso saber —alargou a mão para a pasta que havia em cima do escritório, mas Shannon posou o dedo sobre o gatilho.

Bachman ficou paralisado e se voltou para ela. Era aborrecimento, não medo, o que Shannon viu em seus olhos.

—Poderia colocá-la no cárcere por isso.

—E eu poderia lhe voar os miolos e dizer que o confundi com um ladrão. Deixe essa pasta e largue-se.

O olhar de Bachman se obscureceu, mas deixou cair à mão. Shannon lhe abriu a porta e se tornou a um lado. Antes de sair, Bachman se voltou para ela.

—Procure manter a boca fechada sobre a morte de sua amiga, senhorita Mallory. Foi um suicídio e no momento no que lhe ocorra dizer algo diferente, você também poderia desaparecer.

—Se acreditar que vou abandonar o caso, equivoca-se.

—Não ficará outra opção. Falo a sério. Não sabe ao que se está enfrentando.

Shannon lhe fechou a porta nos narizes. Custou-lhe cinco segundos decidir-se a segui-lo quando partiu e, enquanto o fazia se desfia os miolos procurando resposta. Que interesse podia ter o governo na morte de uma prostituta? Tinha que ser pela forma em que tinha morrido, sim, tinha que ser isso, mas, como tinha morrido Tawny exatamente? E por quê?

Tinha a sensação de que Bachman sabia. Mas o muito canalha não ia falar.

Damien estudou minuciosamente as páginas da nova tradução procurando, sempre procurando. Mas o que? Por muitas pranchas de pedra que se descobria enterradas na areia do Iraque, por muitos símbolos cuneiformes que explicassem a história do herói Gilgamesh, jamais recolheriam o verdadeiro final da história.

Fechou o livro e o atirou bruscamente ao chão. Os olhos lhe ardiam. Cada vez que voltava a ler aquelas histórias revivia a dor. Que estúpido. Tinha passado já muito tempo. Netty se esclareceu garganta, reclamando sua atenção.

—Tem visita.

Netty se tornou a um lado e apareceu Shannon na porta da biblioteca, olhando-o fixamente. Baixou o olhar para o livro que Damien acabava de atirar ao chão.

—Se chegar em um mau momento...

Damien sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e se levantou.

—Não, só foi um momento de raiva.

—Esta noite tem muito melhor aspecto, verdade, senhor? Tem mais cor nas bochechas —Netty aplaudiu o braço de Shannon—. Trarei um ponche quente para que se tire o frio.

—De verdade, não faz... —Shannon se interrompeu.

Netty já tinha saído correndo.

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente. Damien era incapaz de apartar o olhar dela. E advertiu a preocupação que refletiam seus olhos.

—Que passou?

—Olhe, não sei por que demônios estou aqui, exceto possivelmente porque acredito que lhe devo isso. Por isso e porque tenho uma boa intuição Não para decidir em quem posso confiar ou em quem não, mas me permite diferenciar a quem me vai cortar o pescoço daquele que se conforma me tirando a carteira.

Damien franziu o cenho; Shannon estava nervosa.

—Não confia em ninguém.

—Exato.

—Contou-me que Tawny e você tinham aprendido a lhes defender na rua. Isso significa...

—Agora não importa.

—Se, claro que importa —A olhou fixamente Aqueles enormes olhos ambarinos pareciam querer apanhá-lo—. Onde está sua família?

—Minha mãe me abandonou quando era um bebê. Nem sequer me lembro dela.

—Então lhe adotaram?

Shannon curvou ligeiramente os lábios

—Contaram-me que era uma menina doentia. Magra, asmática. Cresci sob a tutela do Estado, conheci montões de centros e lares de acolhida. A Tawny a conheci em um deles —voltou ligeiramente a cabeça e brincou com uma mecha de cabelo que serpenteava por seu ombro.

—E depois? —quis saber Damien.

—As coisas ficaram difíceis. Decidimos que estaríamos melhor sozinhas, e assim foi.

Damien considerou a possibilidade de lhe ler o pensamento.

—Quantos anos tinham?

—Dezesseis! E isso é tudo o que vou contar a você. Vim aqui, Damien, apesar de que não confio em ti, porque desconfio menos de ti que do outro tipo.

Tinha trocado de tema com tanta firmeza que Damien compreendeu que não ia dizer uma palavra mais a respeito de seu passado.

— Que outro tipo?

Shannon entrou na habitação. Aproximou-se da chaminé e se sentou frente a ela como se queria absorver seu calor.

—Nas ruas, quando alguém lhe faz algo mau, você o devolve imediatamente. Mas também funciona o contrário. Suponho que não me pude tirar nunca esse maldito código da cabeça. Você me ajudou, assim aqui estou. Possivelmente seja uma estúpida, mas o caso é que estou aqui.

Damien se aproximou dela, desejando poder lhe ver a cara. Compreendia melhor a dor causada pela perda de Tawny depois de suas palavras. Tinham estado juntas desde que eram quase umas meninas. Deviam ser como irmãs.

—Shannon, não tenho nem idéia da que te refere.

Shannon se voltou para ele. Estavam tão perto que Damien quase podia sentir seu fôlego no rosto.

—Acredito que tem problemas Damien. Acredito que nos dois os temos.

Mas o apresso desapareceu de seus olhos quando olhou por cima de Damien Este se voltou com o cenho franzido e viu a Netty na porta com uma taça fumegante na mão. A criada deu um passo adiante com um sorriso enquanto a aproximar-se de Shannon.

—Obrigado, Netty —bebeu um sorvo—. Mmm. Maravilhoso, você não quer? —olhou a Damien.

—Ele nunca toma nada. Surpreende-me que não tenha desaparecido ante meus olhos.

—É tudo por hoje Netty. Volta para casa com seus netos.

Netty assentiu, enviou a Shannon um beijo e se despediu com a mão enquanto ia em busca de seu casaco. Shannon bebeu um novo sorvo, aproximou-se do livro que permanecia atirado no chão e o recolheu.

—OH. Gilgamesh outra vez. Tem lido muito sobre ele verdade?

—É uma de minhas afeições.

—Não parece que seja uma afeição muito agradável. Não parecia muito contente com o que tem lido.

—Com o que não estou contente é com o que não encontrei no livro. Mas essa é outra questão

—Posso me levar o livro a minha casa? Eu gostaria de lê-lo.

Damien assentiu.

—Resultará-te mortalmente aborrecido. São histórias velhas que já não interessam a ninguém. Há dito que tinha problemas, Shannon.

Shannon deixou o livro cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

—Hei dito que temos problemas.

Tirou-se a mochila e a deixou no chão, ajoelhou-se, abriu a ponchete e tirou um montão de papéis de seu interior. Havia pastas, cadernetas, fotografias e envelopes.

—Pensei que deveria ver isto.

—Que é?

—Não estou segura, ainda não o revisei tudo —elevou o olhar para ele. Estava emocionada, assustada possivelmente, mas também doída—. Damien sabia que a CIA te tem sob vigilância?

—A CIA? —esteve a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada.

Mas viu então que Shannon estava franzindo o cenho e soube que falava a sério. Sacudiu lentamente a cabeça e se sentou frente a ela

—Shannon, que ocorre?

—Esse tipo do traje se colocou hoje em meu escritório era o mesmo homem que vimos ontem à noite com o médico forense. Levava um cartão de identificação da CIA de uma de suas subdivisões, há dito ele. Deve ser a DIH. Queria sabê-lo tudo sobre a Tawny e sobre mim e começou a me perguntar por você. Ameaçou-me tirando a licença de detetive se não falava.

—Ameaçou-te?

—Não se preocupe não lhe hei dito nada, mas sabia que ultimamente tinha estado contigo e, mas ou menos, veio a me dizer que lhe estavam vigiando —sacudiu a cabeça—. Tem idéia de por que podem estar interessados em você?

Damien negou com a cabeça. Só lhe ocorria uma razão, mas era impossível. Nenhuma agência do governo se tomaria suficientemente a sério a existência de vampiros para investigá-los. De modo que tinha que ser um pouco relacionado com o do assassinato.

—Diz que lhe perguntaram pelo Tawny.

—Não vão devolver seu cadáver Damien. Não me há dito aonde a levaram nem por que, só que agora é propriedade do governo e... Nem sequer vou poder enterrá-la —quando elevou o olhar, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas—. Ele sabe como morreu, estou segura. Mas não me dirá isso. Tenho que averiguá-lo Damien. Compreende-o? Tenho que saber o que ocorreu.

Estava sofrendo. Estala sofrendo porque sua melhor amiga tinha morrido. E Damien conhecia perfeitamente aquela dor. Alargou a mão para seu rosto e lhe acariciou a juba, desejando poder fazer algo mais por ela.

—Sinto muito Shannon. Sei o muito que dói perder a alguém a quem quer, não há uma dor que o iguale.

E não aliviaria sua dor saber como tinha morrido Tawny. Shannon jamais lhe acreditaria se lhe dissesse que a tinha matado um vampiro.

Shannon se endireitou e o olhou fixamente aos olhos.

—A quem perdeu?

O rosto do Enkidu apareceu em sua mente e sua risada pareceu encher seus ouvidos.

—A um amigo —explicou—. Era como um irmão, como minha outra metade. Fazíamo-lo tudo juntos...

Damien tragou o nó que tinha na garganta e escrutinou seu rosto. Fazia séculos que não expressava sua angústia em voz alta.

—Mas ele morreu —sussurrou Shannon—, e agora vive como um ermitão —inclinou a cabeça para o lado. -Essa é a razão? Tem medo de fazer mais amigos porque poderia perdê-los algum dia?

—Não é uma possibilidade. A morte lhe está garantida a todos os mortais do planeta.

—Sou perfeitamente consciente disso. Mas a vida é muito curta para vivê-la sozinho.

Damien sorriu em um intento de rebaixar a tensão.

—Olha quem fala. Vi a centenas de pessoas chamando a sua porta.

—Não, mas não porque evite fazer amigos. Eu não me isolei do mundo, Damien, como faz você. Meu problema é que não estabeleço vínculos.

Elevou o olhar enquanto falava. O fogo da chaminé se refletia em seus olhos e fazia resplandecer seu cabelo com se fosse de ouro. Estaria estabelecendo alguma classe de vínculo com ele? Os deuses fariam bem em ajudá-lo se esse era o caso. Shannon era realmente formosa. Tinha um aspecto frágil e uma pele tão delicada como as pétalas de uma açucena.

Damien sacudiu a cabeça quando se deu conta de que a estava olhando fixamente. Desviou o olhar rapidamente e a desceu para os papéis.

—Não terminaste que me contar como conseguiste tudo isto.

—OH, bom, segui a esse tipo. Ele nem sequer se deu conta. Aloja-se no Hilton. Estive esperando a que saísse outra vez, meti-me em sua habitação e me servi eu mesma.

—Shannon, esse homem se dará conta de que desapareceram uns documentos de sua habitação.

—Sim, e se tiver meio cérebro, também saberá quem os levou. Suponho que minha licença de detetive tem os minutos contados, mas não importa. Teria-me tirado isso de todas as formas. Parecia muito zangado quando lhe tirei a pistola —esboçou um sorriso travesso—. Não me olhe assim... Não lhe tenho feito nenhum estrago.

—Não é ele quem me preocupa.

—Bom, não podia fazer outra coisa. Ele também me zangou.

Damien sentiu que aparecia em seus lábios um sorriso enquanto Shannon se levantava e se aproximava da mesa em que tinha deixado seu ponche. Enquanto ela bebia, Damien revisou algumas pastas.

—Em qualquer caso, estava pensando em fechar a agência —lhe disse Shannon quando voltou para seu lado—. Já deixei todos os casos, salvo o assassinato de Tawny. Enviei à maioria de meus clientes a outras agências.

Havia uma pasta com o nome de Shannon. Damien a abriu e viu em seu interior os resultados de umas análises e uns relatórios médicos. Fechou-a, elevou o olhar para Shannon e a escondeu debaixo do sofá assim que ela se voltou.

—Parece que vamos ter que passar a noite em vela, está preparado?

—Se o estiver você —respondeu.

Preocupava-lhe o que pudesse ler Shannon nos relatórios que havia sobre ele, mas não lhe ocorria nenhuma forma de evitá-lo. Ainda não podia acreditar que aquele Bachman soubesse... Não, era impossível. Mas se Bachman não estava investigando a morte, então, que interesse podia ter naquele caso e no Damien?

De repente, Shannon soltou um grito e deu um salto para trás, atirando sua bebida. Um rato marrom passou correndo por diante dela e se deteve em uma esquina. Shannon deixou seu copo sobre o suporte da chaminé, agarrou o atiçador e se voltou para aquela criatura.

—Espera.

Damien deu um passo adiante, fechou a mão ao redor da de Shannon e lhe tirou o atiçador para deixá-lo em seu lugar.

—Está louco? Se deixar que entre um, logo terá a casa infestada de ratos.

Damien sacudiu a cabeça e assinalou o camundongo. Moveu-se lentamente para ele, lhe enviando mensagens com o olhar. Quando esteve suficientemente perto, agachou-se e tomou entre suas mãos.

—Já está, vê o indefeso que é? Deste-lhe um susto de morte —fechou a mão ao redor do camundongo, tomando cuidado de não esmagá-lo.

—Que eu o assustei?

Damien lhe acariciou a cabeça com o dedo.

—Só estava procurando umas quantas migalhas e um lugar quente para passar o inverno. Quer ficar- o

—Não, obrigado.

Damien se encolheu de ombros e se dirigiu para a porta.

—O que vais fazer com ele? Damien, se o deixar na porta voltará a entrar.

—Há uma lenheira na parte de atrás da casa, deixarei-o ali. Aos ratos adoram a madeira.

Quando terminou de ler, Shannon se sentia mais que um pouco inquieta. Descoberto-se olhando ao Damien uma e outra vez enquanto revisava aqueles documentos. Fixou-se em que não tinha uma só cabelo branco. E tampouco uma só ruga. Maldito fora, aquele homem tinha idade suficiente como para que lhe tivessem saído já pés de galinha. Cada vez eram mais as razões que tinha para pensar que Damien Namtar era um vampiro. Um vampiro, pelo amor de Deus.

Damien, por sua parte, permanecia em silêncio, sem elevar nunca o olhar. Parecia desconcertado ao princípio, preocupado depois e, ao final, zangado.

Quando acabou de ler, Shannon se levantou e se estirou ao tempo que se obrigava a ignorar tudo o que tinha lido dizendo-se que era obra de um louco.

—Bom, já está. Suponho que esse tipo não é da CIA. E se o é, tem o cérebro esgotado. Meu deus crie-se a última versão do Kolchek.

—De quem?

—Kolchek. Era uma antiga série de televisão sobre um caça vampiros... Damien, não ponha assim, esse tipo é um louco —Damien se levantou, aproximou-se da chaminé e jogou uma lenha.

-Ou isso, ou realmente é um vampiro —Damien se voltou para olhá-la com os olhos abertos como pratos—. Né, era uma brincadeira. Tranqüilize-te, quer?

—Não posso me tranqüilizar. Esse homem seguiu todos meus movimentos durante dias. Eu não gosto.

—Claro, a quem poderia lhe gostar de algo assim?

Shannon voltou para o lugar no que tinha estado sentada e tomou o último relatório que tinha lido Damien, querendo saber o que era o que o tinha afetado tanto. Damien se equilibrou para ela e tentou tirar-lhe mas Shannon o esquivou e pôde ler algumas linhas.

A alma caiu aos pés e lhe gelou o ar nos pulmões.

—Meu deus —olhou a Damien. Parecia desolado—. Não queria que visse isto, verdade?

—E me culpa?

Shannon se umedeceu os lábios e releu aquelas linhas. O cadáver de Tawny era o segundo que se encontrou. O primeiro tinha sido o de outra jovem com umas feridas idênticas no pescoço. E ela também tinha participado voluntariamente no espetáculo de Damien. Era Rosalie Masón, a mulher a que Shannon tinha estado tentando encontrar.

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça e olhou ao Damien com expressão de incredulidade.

—Por isso não queria que o visse, Shannon. Sei o que está pensando.

—Neste momento, nem sequer sei o que pensar —se levantou de novo e começou a recolher todos aqueles documentos—. Agora vou, estou esgotada e como não vá logo, terminarei dormindo na lenheira com esse camundongo.

—Pode usar a habitação de convidados.

—Não —suavizou seu tom. Em realidade não acreditava nada do que tinha lido, não? Claro que não, é obvio que não—. Não, de verdade, não posso. Esta noite não.

—Tem medo mim.

Shannon se mordeu o lábio inferior e pestanejou.

—Não. Ao melhor isso é o que me preocupa —deu um passo, voltou-se e tomou o livro de Gilgamesh que estava lendo Damien quando ela tinha chegado— Você... Há dito que não te me importava deixar isso verdade?

Damien assentiu. Shannon se meteu o livro na mochila, colocou-se a mochila no ombro e se dirigiu para a porta. Damien a seguiu e posou a mão em suas costas.

—Sei que não confia em mim, Shannon, mas tenho que seguir você a sua casa. Ainda é de noite e...

Shannon se voltou para ele.

—Sim, é certo, e isso me recorda que tenho que te perguntar por que está tão seguro de que só corro perigo pelas noites.

—Os vampiros só atacam de noite.

Shannon sentiu um calafrio na nuca para ouvir aquelas palavras, mas o ignorou.

—Sou realista, Damien.

—Estou falando a sério —suspirou, passou-se a mão pelo cabelo e retrocedeu.

—Os vampiros não existem —disse, mas suas palavras logo que foram um sussurro.

—Então digamos que o assassino quer parecer um vampiro, isso convence você?

Shannon assentiu ainda receosa.

—Não acredito que vá trocar agora de tática e atacar de dia —continuou dizendo Damien.

Shannon sentiu que cedia a tensão de suas costas.

—Por um momento pensei que você tinha acreditado todas essas tolices. Tinha-me preocupado.

E ainda o estava, embora não sabia por que.

 **Capítulo 7**

A prova final. Depois dela, não haveria dúvida do carinho de Damien para aquela delicada mortal.

Anthar tinha mantido sua mente isolada dela, como lhe teria gostado de fazer também a seu inimigo. Mas Anthar jamais desenvolveria nenhum sentimento para ela. Para ele era só uma boneca. O combustível que animava seus atos era mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento: a vingança. Tinha estado obcecado com a queda do outrora rei durante muito tempo para permitir que nada interferisse.

E com a prova que tinha ideado Damien o Eterno teria que arriscar algo mais que a dor de uma bala no ombro para salvar a sua mortal. Teria que arriscar sua existência ou vê-la morrer.

A história era fascinante.

Shannon não tinha querido interromper sua leitura. Tinha apagado a secretária eletrônica e se negou a abrir a porta, apesar de que sabia que certamente o homem que a esmurrava com impaciência devia ser aquele agente da CIA chamado Bachman. Não sabia por que não tinha entrado sem permissão. Possivelmente realmente acreditasse que não estava ali.

Mas não importava. Não tinha tempo de falar com ele. Precisava passar o dia decidindo se Damien Namtar podia ser um assassino. Ou possivelmente só estivesse louca. Possivelmente sofresse um transtorno de múltipla personalidade e possivelmente uma dessas personalidades fora a de vampiro.

Depois de que Damien partisse, tinha tentado dormir, mas não tinha podido. Apareciam em sua mente múltiplas possibilidades que a tinham deixado dando voltas na cama até a madrugada.

Descobriu-se pensando no Damien do momento no que tinha aberto os olhos. E a única conclusão a que tinha chegado era que não conhecia suficientemente aquele homem para julgá-lo. E tinha decidido ler aquele livro para tentar averiguar o que naquela história o comovia tão profundamente. Possivelmente assim encontrasse uma pista de por que atuava como o fazia.

E dessa forma ela saberia como devia atuar.

Era uma história triste, trágica. Toda ela tratava sobre um rei e sobre o homem que tinha chegado a ser seu melhor amigo. Algo mais que um amigo, em realidade Gilgamesh tinha sido quase um tirano ao princípio de seu mandato. Era um homem forte, duro no combate e cheio de sabedoria. Até tal ponto, que era considerado meio deus e meio homem. Mas tinha esquecido a compaixão por seu povo.

Enkidu tinha vivido no estepe, em plena natureza, de maneira que era considerado meio humano e meio animal. Mas tinha chegado à antiga cidade do Uruk um bom dia e se havia interposto deliberadamente no caminho do Gilgamesh. Tinha sido um desafio público. Tinham lutado e a descrição daquela batalha era a coisa mais poética que Shannon tinha lido em toda sua vida.

Lhe fez um nó na garganta enquanto lia. Os dois se converteram em amigos inseparáveis após e o livro falava das aventuras que tinham deslocado juntos, de como se converteram em duas partes de um só ser. E de como, ao final, Enkidu tinha morrido lentamente ante o olhar impotente de seu amigo, que não tinha podido fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Era um texto comovedor e lhe tinha surpreso que escritores que tinham vivido milhares de anos antes de Cristo pudessem ser tão expressivos. Pestanejou para conter as lágrimas e leu outra passagem em voz alta:

 _O nome do Enkidu_

 _Acompanhava cada um de seus pensamentos._

 _Era como um animal faminto entrando nas guaridas vazias_

 _Em busca de comida. O único alimento_

 _Que conhecia era a tristeza, uma tristeza eterna que brotava de uma fonte escondida._

Shannon permaneceu muito quieta; compreendia exatamente como se sentia aquele homem. Ela tinha experimentado a mesma tristeza com a morte de Tawny. Ainda a sentia. Teve que esperar uns minutos antes de continuar lendo. As lágrimas lhe nublavam a visão, mas se obrigou a terminar.

A partir de então Gilgamesh tinha deixado de ser um grande governante, converteu-se em um homem como qualquer outro e tinha terminado perdendo-se no deserto, possivelmente depois de ter perdido também a cabeça, em sua busca pelo segredo da vida eterna. Tinha chegado a obcecar-se com a idéia de ser imortal e de devolver a vida ao Enkidu. Uma missão que estava destinada a fracassar.

Quando terminou o livro, Shannon estava soluçando. Mas se secou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça e tentou concentrar-se no motivo que a tinha levado a ler aquela comovedora história. Compreender ao Damien.

É obvio. Tinha perdido a seu melhor amigo. Inclusive havia descrito sua relação em uns termos que pareciam refletir a relação entre o Gilgamesh e Enkidu. Não era de se estranhar que se identificasse com eles. E com ela. Era como se houvesse um triângulo que os conectava.

Mas o que significava isso para ela?

Shannon baixou o livro, acariciou com ar ausente a coberta e começou a caminhar pelo salão. Poderia Damien ser um assassino? Um homem capaz de comover-se com uma história como aquela? Um homem incapaz de matar a um simples camundongo de campo?

Durante toda sua vida, tinha aprendido a não confiar em ninguém. A que se devia então aquela vontade de confiar nele?

Muito bem, possivelmente tivesse chegado o momento de jogar uma olhada a suas próprias motivações. E o faria dando um bom banho.

Ela jamais tinha estado com um homem, e tampouco queria fazê-lo. Mas ultimamente se via freqüentemente pensando nisso. Perguntando-se se realmente poderia ser tão maravilhoso como Tawny estava acostumado a lhe dizer. E se tinha que ser brutalmente sincera, não ficava mais remédio que admitir que era Damien o que inspirava aquela classe de pensamentos. E a verdade era que não estranhava. Era um homem absolutamente sensual.

Começava a obscurecer. Logo estaria ali, disposto a velá-la toda a noite. Deveria sair da banheira e vestir-se. O que faria, perguntou-se, se o beijasse?

A resposta não importava, porque não ia beijar-lo. Ou sim?

Sentia uma estranha letargia estendendo-se por seu corpo enquanto se banhava. Era um cansaço estranho, como se tivesse tomado uma pastilha para dormir ou um pouco parecido.

Pensou que gostaria de averiguá-lo. Diabo, não tinha nada que perder, e por que não experimentar algo pelo que sentia curiosidade antes que sua vida terminasse?

Deus estava cansada. Fechavam-lhe os olhos. Obrigou-se a sair da banheira e ficou a bata. Seria essa maldita enfermidade a que lhe provocava o sono? Fora o que fora, era irresistível. Meteu-se na cama com o cabelo empapado.

Não foi a fumaça que a despertou a não ser o alarme. O uivo do alarme rompeu o silêncio da noite. Antes de cheirar a fumaça, Shannon já estava meio vestida, de modo que, por um instante, duvidou de que ocorresse algo. Podia ser sua imaginação. Ao melhor se danificou o alarme e...

Ficou os jeans que tinha deixado no chão e saiu ao salão enquanto os grampeava. Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas se parou em seco ao ver a fumaça cinza que se filtrava pela fresta.

Cada vez era mais espesso, flutuava e subia para cima, estendendo-se por toda a habitação. Deu outro passo e sentiu um profundo terror. Pressionou a porta com as mãos, mas teve que as apartar bruscamente para não queimar-se.

—OH, Deus, Deus...

Tinha que lutar contra o pânico; tinha que utilizar a cabeça. Deu meia volta, cruzou a habitação e agarrou a manta do sofá. Aproximou-se da banheira, empapou-a e retornou à porta.

A fumaça continuava penetrando a toda velocidade; deixou cair à manta ao chão e, com os pés, pressionou-a contra a fresta da porta. Então observou. Cessou a entrada de fumaça.

Correu ao telefone e o desprendeu. Não havia linha. Secou-lhe a garganta. Umedeceu-se os lábios e girou lentamente no centro da habitação. O que podia fazer?

Retornou ao dormitório e apareceu à janela. As chamas iluminavam a noite. Viu o resplendor laranja elevando-se dos pisos de abaixo. Distinguiu as luzes dos bombeiros e à multidão que se amontoava debaixo. Deus, como tinha podido ficar dormindo em meio de tudo aquilo?

Baixou o olhar para o oco no que deveria estar à escada de incêndios. Logo estaria também ela abaixo, junto aos bombeiros, como toda aquela gente. Quão único tinha que fazer era esperar a que apagassem o fogo e fossem procurá-la. E o faria. Só tinha que manter a cabeça fria.

Aproximou-se do armário, abriu-o e tirou o taco de beisebol. Correu ao dormitório de novo; o cristal da janela se rompeu ao primeiro impacto.

Mordeu-se o lábio, retornou à sala de estar e olhou ofegante para o balcão. Mas as chamas continuavam atacando o piso de abaixo. Não podia escapar por ali.

Retornou ao quarto de banho e encheu a banheira de água fria. Encheu depois uma bacia, foi com ela ao salão e a lançou sobre a porta. A pintura estava começando a levantar-se e a fumaça se abria passo apesar da manta.

Foi correndo a colocar outra manta na água com intenção de envolver-se nela se fosse necessário.

Que mais podia fazer? Que mais?

Lhe acelerou o coração ao dar-se conta de que estava suando. A temperatura da habitação aumentava. O chão... Deus, sentia o calor subindo por seus pés.

«Tranqüila, tranqüila. Não te deixe levar pelo pânico. Te aproxime outra vez à janela e lhes faça saber que está aqui».

Shannon amarrar vários lençóis, tentando evitar que as mãos lhe tremessem e sabendo que não podia fazer nada mais que esperar. Quando elevou de novo o olhar, viu uma capa de fumaça suspensa à altura da cintura e se levantou da cama para sentar-se no chão. Atou um dos extremos dos lençóis a uma das patas da cama e lançou o resto pela janela. Estava segura de que veriam a bandeira branca em meio da noite e iriam procurá-la.

Os olhos lhe ardiam. O interior do nariz lhe ardia e as bochechas lhe queimavam.

A fumaça era o problema. A fumaça era o principal inimigo. Tinha que evitar respirar muito.

Retornou ao banheiro, mas já não havia água. Tomou uma toalha úmida e a sustentou contra seu rosto. Limpou os olhos e quando os voltou a abrir, estava às escuras.

Foi-se a luz. Sustentando com uma mão a toalha contra seu nariz e contra sua boca para filtrar o ar, mediu até localizar a banheira e tirou a manta úmida. De joelhos, saiu do banheiro arrastando aquela manta empapada atrás dela.

Não soube a que se deveu a explosão, mas de repente, ali onde devia estar à porta, apareceu uma parede de fogo. Engatinhando a toda velocidade, encontrou o caminho para o dormitório obrigado à luz daquele inferno que se estendia por todo seu apartamento. Encerrou-se no dormitório e colocou a manta sob a fresta da porta.

Começou a tossir. Sentou-se no chão e se voltou lentamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A janela... Queria voltar para a janela. Engasgou-se outra vez. Tinha o cabelo empapado em suor e a pele ardendo.

E então encontrou a janela graças ao resplendor dos lençóis que tinha pendurado nela, que estavam ardendo como todo o resto. As chamas começavam a conquistar o batente. Procurou provas o nó com o que as tinha pacote, mas sofreu um novo ataque de tosse.

Damien nunca tinha tido intenção de utilizar o poder do vínculo psíquico que havia entre Os Escolhidos e os que eram como ele. Mas cada vez se alegrava mais de saber fazê-lo. Assim que o sol ficou e ele esteve completamente acordado, dispôs-se a ir para a casa de Shannon para passar outra noite de vigília.

Tentou ignorar as necessidades de seu corpo. Não deveria sentir um desejo tão intenso ainda. Não tinha passado tempo suficiente. E essa maldita sede que continuava não deveria levar impresso o rosto de Shannon. Maldita fora, o que lhe estava ocorrendo?

Tentou distrair aquele desejo irracional pensando em novas proezas para surpreender ao público. Mas continuamente, em um rincão de sua mente, sentia os pensamentos de Shannon.

Shannon estava dormindo, tão profundamente dormindo que nem sequer sonhava.

E então se produziu uma brusca mudança. Todos os sentidos de Shannon estavam alerta. Damien cheirou a fumaça, sentiu-o no nariz, abrasando seus olhos. Sentiu seu medo. O terror.

Fogo. E, maldita fora, era consciente de que bastaria que uma chama o roçasse para que sua pele ardesse como a gasolina.

Mas não importava. Tinha que ir procurar-la. Em caso contrário, teria que sentir sua morte. Sentir o retrocesso gradual das forças da vida, ver a morte dê Shannon batalhando contra o inimigo final.

Damien saiu de sua casa e elevou os braços. Segundos depois se elevava convertido em uma sombra noturna que nenhum olho humano teria podido detectar. E enquanto voava para ela, sentiu como ia diminuindo o ritmo de seu coração.

Maldita fora, essa vez não lhe permitiria ganhar na morte. Essa vez não ganharia!

Sentia o ar frio e limpo da noite sobre a pele e, ao mesmo tempo, o calor abrasador de Shannon. E de repente se encontrou ali. O incêndio rugia convertendo o edifício em um puro inferno; Damien se elevou para ele e entrou no dormitório de Shannon pela janela.

Caiu no chão da uma habitação cheia de fumaça. Nem sequer com sua visão noturna era capaz de ver apenas. O calor era intenso e só as línguas de fogo rompiam à escuridão da noite. Tentou as evitar e concentrar-se unicamente em Shannon. Ajoelhou-se junto a ela enquanto Shannon lutava para não deixar de respirar tombada no chão, com os olhos fechados, como um anjo. Damien a levantou nos braços, tomou sua cabeça com uma mão e a sustentou contra seu rosto. Insuflou ar a seus pulmões. Uma vez, dois... E assim uma e outra vez.

Shannon tossiu e tentou tomar ar, mas seus pulmões voltaram a encher-se de fumaça. Rodeou ao Damien o pescoço com os braços e pressionou o rosto contra seu pescoço. Antes de voltar a perder a consciência, sussurrou seu nome com voz engasgada.

Damien a aconchegou contra seu peito e saltou pela janela, voando em meio da noite a uma velocidade que a faria invisível para o olho humano. Aterrissou em um beco, entre dois edifícios. As ruas eram um caos de sirenes. As luzes vermelhas e brancas banhavam o rosto de Shannon, tingindo o de cor. Ouviam-se buzinas, carros.

Shannon se estirou em seus braços, tomou ar trabalhosamente e explorou em um ataque de tosse tão violento que Damien chegou a pensar que ia se rasgar por dentro. Sustentou-a contra seu peito até que a tosse começou a ceder e procurou seu rosto com o olhar.

—Shannon?

Shannon pestanejou e tentou fixar nele seus olhos irritados pela fumaça.

—Como...?

Mas sua pergunta foi interrompida por um novo ataque de tosse. Damien a tirou de entre as sombras e não se deteve até encontrar uma ambulância.

—Um momento senhor —um dos paramédicos se voltou, colocou em Shannon uma máscara de oxigênio e assinalou para o estou acostumado a—. Deixe-a ali.

—Quero uma marca —respondeu Damien, fulminando-o com o olhar.

—Sinto muito, mas estão todas ocupadas. Deixe-me isso —alargou os braços para Shannon, mas Damien o separou de um tapa—. Né...

Damien o silenciou com o olhar antes de ir procurar algum lugar no que Shannon pudesse descansar. Viu um carro de polícia e correu para ali. O paramédico soltou uma maldição, mas correu atrás deles com o bujão de oxigênio. Damien abriu a porta traseira do carro de polícia e tombou Shannon no assento de atrás.

—Damien...

—Te tranqüilize, Shannon, porá-te bem.

—Há...? —um novo ataque de tosse a interrompeu.

De todas as formas, sentou-se, alargando o braço com o passar do assento para sustentar-se. Mantinha a máscara de plástico contra seu rosto e inclinava a cabeça para tomar oxigênio, mas seus olhos não abandonavam em nenhum momento os de Damien. Elevou a cabeça lentamente.

—Tiraste-me de casa.

—Descansa, necessita...

—Como?

Damien não disse nada. Limitou-se a olhá-la em silêncio. Shannon voltou a cabeça para o edifício em chamas. Tomou oxigênio um par de vezes e se tirou a máscara.

—Entraste ali, verdade? —franziu o cenho e escrutinou seu rosto.

Uma ambulância estacionou nesse momento junto ao carro de polícia. Saíram dois paramédicos, tiraram uma maca da parte de atrás e se detiveram detrás do Damien. O paramédico que levava o oxigênio golpeou o teto do carro patrulha.

—Temos uma ambulância disponível. Nos podemos levar isso. - Shannon negou com a cabeça.

—Não, estou bem.

—vamos leva-la ao hospital, senhorita. Respirou muita fumaça...

—Hei dito que estou bem —se levantou, apoiando-se em Damien, e posou a mão em seu ombro para manter-se em pé. Olhou uma vez mais ao edifício e procurou o olhar de Damien—Por que?

—Tem que ir ao médico, Shannon. Tombe-te nessa maca e...

—Deixa de me falar como se tivesse dois anos, Damien —se deteve para tossir e pressionou a mão contra seu peito.

O jovem que sustentava a máscara voltou a aproximar-lhe à cara. Shannon tomou uma baforada de oxigênio, apartou a máscara e elevou a cabeça fazendo um esforço evidente.

—Por que arriscaste a pele por mim outra vez? Está desejando morrer ou o que te passa?

—Sabe? Estou começando a me cansar de sua péssima atitude. Tomei-me um montão de moléstias para tirar você das garras da morte. A estas alturas, já não espero que me dê obrigado, mas vai ver um médico embora para isso tenha que te levar sobre meu ombro.

Shannon tomou oxigênio e o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

—Não me olhe com tanto receio, Shannon Mallory. Isto não é uma estratégia para que deixe de suspeitar que seja o culpado desses horríveis crimes. Se meu objetivo fora esse, te teria deixado ali.

Shannon apartou a máscara.

—Eu nunca hei dito...

Começou a tossir com uma força capaz de lhe destroçar os pulmões. Damien a levantou nos braços.

—Estou cansado de discutir contigo, maldita seja —A sustentou com força e a levou a ambulância.

Sentou-se com ela no colo e lhe fez um gesto ao médico que os tinha atendido com a cabeça.

O jovem se montou com eles na parte posterior da ambulância, sem soltar nunca o bujão de oxigênio. O condutor da ambulância fechou as dobre portas e ocupou seu assento. A ambulância saiu dando inclinações bruscas. Damien estreitou Shannon entre seus braços e lhe fez apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Fechou os olhos. Em questão de segundos, estavam em caminho com as sirenes uivando a pleno volume.

Não tinham avançado muito quando Shannon elevou a cabeça e tentou tirá-la máscara, mas Damien tomou a mão e a olhou aos olhos. Podia submetê-la a sua vontade, mas queria convencê-la. Por muito que o irritasse, gostava do espírito combativo de Shannon.

—Shannon, eu não vou conseguir nada com isto. Isso é o que você está perguntando, verdade? Pois quero que saiba que nada absolutamente.

Shannon liberou sua mão e tirou a máscara.

—Eu não te pedi que te metesse em minha vida. Não necessito um herói.

—E não hei dito que o fora.

—AH! Correste a você colocar em um edifício em chamas como se fosse um super-herói de gibi. Não tem nenhum motivo para... —sua acusação foi interrompida por outro ataque de tosse e Damien lhe colocou de novo a máscara.

Quando a tosse cessou, a retirou. Shannon o olhou em silencio durante longo momento.

—Não há nenhum motivo para que arrisque a vida desse modo.

—Sim, há muitíssimos motivos —Respondeu, e lhe apartou uma mecha de cabelo da cara.

Shannon entrecerro os olhos, lançando ao fazê-lo um montão de faíscas ambarinas. Tentou sentar-se e Damien o permitiu. Shannon se deslizou de seu colo e se sentou no bordo da maca. Não o olhou aos olhos, inclinou a cabeça e sua juba loira caiu ocultando parte de seu rosto.

—Eu... Pensava que tudo tinha terminado.

—Me alegro de que não tenha sido assim.

—Estou em dívida contigo, Damien. Uma vez mais.

A ambulância girou e diminuiu de velocidade. Deteve-se e, aos poucos segundos, abriram-se as portas de atrás. Shannon saiu por seus próprios pés, negando-se a receber ajuda.

Damien a alcançou quando estava começando a cair. Que mulher tão teimosa. Levantou-a em braços e correu com ela para a sala de urgências, levou-a até uma das consultas e a deixou cuidadosamente sobre uma mesa coberta de papel branco que o corpo de Shannon cobriu de fuligem.

Damien se evaporou assim que apareceu a primeira enfermeira com os formulários. Shannon se sentou na borda da cama e os preencheu, perguntando-se se submeteriam a mesma papelada às vítimas de um enfarte.

Chegou uma enfermeira com uma bacia cheia de água quente e procedeu a limpar o rosto de Shannon.

Muito bem, pensou a jovem. Estavam sendo muito amáveis com ela. E o único motivo de seus maus pensamentos era que estava de um humor endiabrado. Maldita fora! Acabava de perder tudo o que tinha.

—O médico virá agora mesmo, senhorita... —a enfermeira olhou um dos formulários—... Mallory. Relaxe-se e deixe tomar os sinais vitais.

Shannon assentiu enquanto lhe colocavam um termômetro na boca.

A enfermeira passou uma boa meia hora com ela. O médico entrou e saiu aos cinco minutos, disse-lhe que podia ir-se a casa e depois retornou a enfermeira para lhe perguntar que roupa ia ficar.

Shannon não tinha pensado nisso. E quando o fez, recordou todas as coisas que nunca ia voltar a ver. Seus discos, sua jaqueta de ante... Abriu os olhos de par em par e gemeu com autêntica dor.

A enfermeira a agarrou por ombro e Damien entrou imediatamente na habitação.

Shannon voltou a gemer, mais alto aquela vez.

—Meu carro. OH, Meu deus, meu carro —se cobriu o rosto com as mãos—. Depois de que esses tipos me tentassem roubar isso o estacionei na garagem subterrânea do edifício—. OH, maldita seja, é que não o compreende? —gemeu. Não, evidentemente ninguém a compreendia—. Me Deixe vestir —murmurou.

Ouviu que a porta se fechava e, acreditando que se estava sozinha, elevou o olhar. Damien deixou uma bolsa de roupa no chão e caminhou para ela.

—Está chorando —secou com seus dedos de mago as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

—Se crie que sou tão estúpida para chorar por um carro... —sorveu e tentou deter-se, mas as lágrimas continuavam fluindo.

Damien deslizou as mãos por seus ombros e por suas costas. Shannon apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e ele a balançou ligeiramente.

—Não acredito que seja nenhuma estupidez.

—Tawny... Colecionava-os.

—Colecionava carros?

—Carros de brinquedo. O Corvette era seu favorito. Mas também era o meu. Sempre brigávamos por ele. Um Stingray vermelho como uma maçã de caramelo e cujas comporta se abria de verdade. Tinha-o roubado ela. Fomos muito majores para jogar com brinquedos, mas demônios, tampouco tínhamos podido desfrutar os de meninas —seguiu chorando—.E... E chegou o dia de meu aniversário. Como sempre, não tive nenhum presente. Mas então ela... Envolveu esse estúpido carrinho em um papel e me deu isso. Jurou-me que algum dia teríamos um carro de verdade e montaríamos juntas...

Damien a abraçou com força.

—Por isso esse carro significa tanto para você?

Shannon voltou a assentir.

—Ao melhor não aconteceu nada, sabe? Diz à rádio que o fogo está controlado e não acredito que tenha afetado aos metrôs.

—De verdade o crie?

—É possível. Comprovarei-o assim que você tenha se instalado.

—Instalado onde?

—vais vir comigo. E não quero protestos.

Shannon ficou calada durante comprido momento, examinando-o. Damien lhe tinha salvado a vida em duas ocasiões. Estava segura de que não ia fazer lhe danifico.

—Damien... Você crie que o fogo...?

—Dizem que foi provocado, mas não estarão seguros até dentro de um par de dias.

Shannon se mordeu o lábio.

—Tudo está relacionado, verdade? Há alguém que não quer que siga investigando o assassinato de Tawny.

—Não há provas de...

—Inclusive poderia ter sido Bachman. Ele mesmo me disse que poderia me fazer desaparecer.

—Não sei. Pode ter sido um intento de acabar com sua vida ou uma coincidência. Em qualquer caso, comigo estará a salvo. Não quero que volte a ficar sozinha, Shannon.

E Shannon tampouco queria voltar a estar sozinha. Limitou-se a assentir.

 **Capítulo 8**

Damien a levantou nos braços e saiu da sala de urgências. Havia uma parte de Shannon que se revelava contra aqueles mimos e lhe dizia que lhe pedisse que a deixasse no chão.

Mas não o fez. Porque havia outra parte de Shannon, cada vez maior, a que parecia lhe gostar de ser embalada contra seu peito. E quem demônios havia dito que não tinha direito a sentir-se bem alguma vez?

Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, ignorando a sua parte mais cínica. Houve um segundo, enquanto Damien a levava para o Jaguar, no que se perguntou como teria conseguido Damien levar o carro tão rápido até ali. Mas em realidade não importava.

Damien a sentou no carro, colocou-lhe o cinto de segurança e a olhou durante comprido momento. Shannon via seus olhos movendo-se minuciosamente, como se queria ver cada parte de seu rosto.

Elevou a mão, pensando que ao melhor tinha ficado alguma mancha, mas Damien a reteve entre a sua. Shannon se encontrou com seu olhar de ébano e viu seus lábios mover-se ligeiramente, esboçando apenas um sorriso. Imediatamente, Damien retrocedeu e fechou a porta, sem deixar de olhá-la. Ao cabo de uns segundos, Shannon lhe devolveu o sorriso. Ao final, Damien desviou o olhar, sentou-se no assento do condutor e pôs o carro em marcha.

Uma vez em sua casa, voltou a tirá-la em braços.

—Suponho que quererá tomar banho. Seu penhoar segue no dormitório que usou a última vez.

Shannon não protestou. Tinha a sensação de que não serviria de muito. Além disso, estavam já no segundo piso, de modo que não demoraria para deixá-la no chão. Mas então, por que não se sentia tão aliviada como esperava? Damien a sustentava com força, como se temesse deixá-la cair. Shannon posou a cabeça em seu ombro e teve a estranha certeza de que Damien tinha inclinado a cabeça para roçar seu cabelo com os lábios.

Que tolice. Sua imaginação voltava a transbordar-se.

Damien abriu a porta do dormitório, cruzou-a e a deixou no chão, mantendo a mão em sua cintura, como se queria ajudá-la. Parecia tão preocupado que a fazia sentir-se incômoda.

—Acredito que tem razão. Necessito uma ducha. Quero me tirar esta peste de cima antes que termine me asfixiando.

Damien assentiu, mas não partiu. Abriu a porta do armário e deixou a bolsa de roupa em uma estante. Depois se voltou de novo para ela.

—Acredita que poderá fazê-lo sozinha?

—O que pensa fazer, Damien, me banhar se por acaso não tenho forças suficientes para sujeitar a pastilha de sabão?

A expressão preocupada de Damien trocou. Fez-se mais escura, mais intensa. Durante segundos compridos, Shannon não foi capaz de apartar o olhar de seu rosto. E quando o fez, estava tremendo.

—Voltarei para buscar você dentro de uns minutos —Damien deu meia volta e partiu como se de repente tivesse pressa.

—Sim —sussurrou Shannon quando se fechou a porta—, e depois o que?

Meteu-se na ducha e saiu aos poucos minutos envolta em uma toalha. Aproximou-se do armário a procurar a roupa que tinha deixado ali a vez anterior. Mas ao mesmo tempo, reparou na bolsa que Damien tinha levado. Por isso havia dito, tinha comprado todas aquelas coisas para ela. Shannon a olhou perguntando-se se teria algo mais conveniente que ficar. Alargou o braço, mas não chegava a estropia em que a tinha deixado.

Mordendo o lábio, olhou a seu redor, viu uma cadeira e a aproximou do armário subiu justo nesse momento abriu-se a porta e apareceu Damien com os braços cruzados, olhando-a como teria podido olhar a uma menina que acabasse de pendurar-se pelos pés das barras de um balanço.

Ele também tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa. Levava uns jeans negros e uma camisa de cor veio com as mangas recolhidas até os cotovelos. Shannon se fixou imediatamente no pêlo escuro que cobria seus antebraços. Quando voltou a olhá-lo aos olhos, estava sorrindo.

Shannon ignorou sua expressão divertida e alargou a mão para a bolsa.

—Cuidado!

O grito chegou justo no momento no que a cadeira começava a cambalear-se. A bolsa lhe escapou das mãos enquanto ela caía em picado. Quão seguinte soube foi que caía contra o peito de Damien com tanta força que lhe fez se chocar contra a parede. Imediatamente se aferrou a seu pescoço enquanto Damien a sustentava contra ele a vários centímetros do chão. Seu rosto estava virtualmente pego dele. Shannon conteve a respiração. Damien não a soltava. Olhava-a fixamente. E Shannon não sabia que parte de seu rosto o fascinava tanto, porque ela também tinha o olhar fixo em sua boca.

Não era a primeira vez que se via olhando aqueles lábios e perguntando-se como seriam seus beijos.

Damien fechou os olhos e posou a cabeça contra a parede como se estivesse tentando esclarecer seus pensamentos. Relaxou a pressão de suas mãos em sua cintura para que pudesse posar os pés no chão, mas enquanto descendia, Shannon sentiu a dureza de sua ereção e o coração lhe deu um tombo no peito.

Excitava-o? Deus santo, não se tinha dado conta. Ao melhor o tinha suspeitado, mas...

Assim que roçou o chão com os pés, apartou as mãos de seu pescoço. Damien abriu os olhos. Até então, Shannon não se fixou em quão espessas eram suas pestanas, nem em que tinha as íris tão escuras que pareciam de negro cetim. Retrocedeu meio passo, mas sem abandonar em nenhum momento seus olhos.

Damien posou as mãos justo em cima de seus quadris e Shannon sentiu que pressionava ligeiramente os dedos, mas não estava segura de que tivesse sido um movimento voluntário. Pensou na magia daquelas mãos, na facilidade com a que se moviam em cena; pensou nas coisas que faziam aparecer de um nada. Que classe de magia obrariam aquelas mãos no corpo de uma mulher? E pensou na ereção de Damien, que tinha cobrado vida com o mero roce de seus corpos. E por um instante, perguntou-se o que seria fazer o amor com um homem como aquele.

Damien se apartou e se voltou bruscamente, com os punhos apertados a ambos os lados de seu corpo.

—Em... Tenho-te feito mal?

—Não, Shannon, não me tem feito mal.

—Me imaginava —se encolheu de ombros.

Voltou-se. Não queria que soubesse o muito que a desconcertava. Se de verdade o excitava, por que não o dizia? Por que não fazia algo a respeito?

—Deveria comer algo —lhe disse Damien, e Shannon esteve a ponto de gritar de frustração—. Vamos abaixo.

Damien queria assegurar-se de que Shannon estivesse bem antes que ele se retirasse a descansar antes do amanhecer. Tinha estado a ponto de morrer.

Mas estava viva, mais viva que qualquer das pessoas que até então tinha conhecido. Observou-a colocar a colher na sopa que lhe tinha preparado. Não se tinha atrevido a cozinhar nada mais complicado. Fazia muito tempo que tinha deixado de preocupar-se com a comida, embora sempre mantinha a geladeira cheia porque Netty tinha que comer ali.

Shannon terminou a sopa e ficou a perambular pela habitação, examinando-o tudo com a curiosidade de uma menina. Tomou uma das caixas negras nas que Damien fazia desaparecer coisas em cena. Abriu-a, examinou os espelhos que tinha no interior e voltou a fechá-la. Damien a observava contemplando sua vitalidade, seu espírito. Tinha estado a ponto de morrer. E não podia tirar-se da cabeça aquela idéia.

A bata que levava era muito curta. Se por ele tivesse sido, teria insistido em que se vestisse, mas ambos parecia haver-se esquecido de tudo no momento no que Shannon tinha caído em seus braços.

Durante uns instantes, Damien se tinha esquecido até de respirar. Shannon queria que a beijasse. E ele o tinha sabido com uma aterradora certeza.

Por que a tinha levado a sua casa? Acreditava que podia passar junto a ela todos os momentos de debilidade sem perder o controle? Possivelmente houvesse se tornado louco. Quanto período poderia durar a prudência?

Shannon se aproximou da chaminé e deslizou o olhar por uns desenhos a lápis-carvão. Em um deles estava representado o Eufrates, cortando o deserto. Olhou depois os objetos metidos nos cubos de cristal. Com o cenho franzido, inclinou-se para uma das figurinhas.

—O que é isso?

—Uma antiga deusa da fertilidade. Os sumérios a chamavam Inanna, os babilônios Ishtar.

—É muito formosa. E parece muito antiga.

—Tem quase cinco mil anos.

Shannon arregalou os olhos, levantou o cubo que cobria a peça e olhou ao Damien.

—Posso?

Damien assentiu e a observou enquanto sustentava a figura e a acariciava com delicadeza.

—Não me posso acreditar que esteja tocando um objeto que tocaram outras pessoas faz cinco mil anos.

Damien desejava que também o acariciasse a ele daquela maneira. Ele era mais velho que aquela figura.

—E esta? —perguntou Shannon atrás deixar à deusa em seu lugar—. O que é uma cabra?

—Sim, foi feita ao redor do ano dois mil e seiscentos antes de Cristo. Os chifres e a barba são de lápis-lazúli.O resto é de ouro.

—Coleciona antiguidades?

Damien assentiu e Shannon se voltou para a última peça que havia no suporte.

—Isto o que é?

—Um pedaço de história —se aproximou dela enquanto Shannon escrutinava quão gravados cobriam cada milímetro daquela pedra.

—É uma forma de escritura?

—A mais antiga que se conserva. Escritura cuneiforme. Esta peça é do ano quatro mil antes de Cristo, encontraram-na no Sumer.

—Sabe-se o que diz?

—Sim, é parte da história do Gilgamesh.

Shannon elevou o olhar e Damien viu arrependimento em seus olhos.

—Gilgamesh. OH, Meu deus, Damien, o livro...

—Não se preocupe.

—Mas eu...

—Shannon, só era um livro, uma das últimas traduções. Tenho dúzias de livros que contam a mesma história. Você mesma o viu.

—Mas para ti é um livro importante.

Era-o, mas, por que sabia Shannon?

—Posso comprar outro.

—Comprarei-lhe isso eu —suspirou e posou a mão sobre o cristal que continha a pedra—. É uma história maravilhosa e terrível. Alegro-me de havê-la lido antes que o fogo queimasse o livro.

—O leste?

Shannon assentiu com ar ausente.

—Me conte o que diz.

—Não acredito que queira ouvi-lo...

—Claro que sim.

-A história me comoveu Damien. Acredito que compreendo a dor que arrastou ao Gilgamesh ao deserto. Eu também perdi a minha melhor amiga.

—Sim, sei —e o explicou—. Nesta pedra se narra à morte do Enkidu. Gilgamesh estava a seu lado, lhe dando a mão. Enkidu o olhou e lhe falou. E isto foi o que lhe disse —Damien se voltou para a pedra—. «Te deixarei sozinho, incapaz de compreender um mundo no que já nada vive. Estará sozinho, vagará procurando a vida que se foi ou a vida eterna que terá que conquistar. Seus olhos trocaram. Está chorando. Antes nunca chorava. Não é próprio de ti. Quem sou eu para morrer, para te deixar sozinho? Gilgamesh permaneceu em silêncio enquanto os olhos de seu amigo se detinham. E em silêncio alargou a mão até a frente do amigo que tinha perdido».

Damien cravou o olhar nas chamas da chaminé. E não voltou a elevá-la até que a ouviu soluçar.

—É tão triste... E aos com tanta emoção... — Shannon sorveu uma vez mais e se passou o dorso da mão pelos olhos—. Deveria ter sido ator.

—Sou-o.

Shannon assentiu, mordeu-se o lábio e se voltou para ele.

—Contou-me que você também tinha perdido a um amigo. Por isso você gosta tanto essa epopéia, verdade? —Damien assentiu em silêncio—. Tem lido muito sobre o Gilgamesh. Sabe se houver algo mais?

—Mais?

—Sim, é tão triste pensar que isso foi tudo o que ocorreu... Sabe se encontrou o segredo? Se conseguiu lhe devolver a vida a seu amigo?

Damien suspirou e fixou o olhar na pedra.

—Encontrou a imortalidade, mas isso não o converteu em um deus. E tampouco lhe deu poder para reviver ao Enkidu. Converteu-o em um demônio. A gente que o tinha adorado o odiou. Nem sequer acreditavam que fora Gilgamesh, pensavam que era um impostor. Seu rei tinha morrido. Sua absurda busca da vida eterna o tinha condenado a uma existência sem fim em que se viu obrigado a contemplar uma e outra vez o triunfo do único inimigo ao que ansiava derrotar, a morte.

—Todo isso o diz a história?

—Não, Shannon. Grande parte da história ainda não foi descoberta. Essa é minha própria teoria.

—E não ocorreu a você uma teoria melhor? Uma teoria com um final feliz, por exemplo?

—Quem me dera me ocorresse.

Shannon sorriu, mas lhe tremeram ligeiramente os lábios. Agachou-se para jogar um lenho na chaminé, provocando uma chuva de faíscas. Damien saltou para apartar-se delas; o coração esteve a ponto de deixar de pulsar. Mas não lhe havia meio doido nenhuma faísca e rapidamente fechou a tela de cristal da chaminé. Shannon não pareceu notá-lo. Sentou-se no chão, em um dos tapetes, com as pernas cruzadas.

—Eu podia passar toda a noite falando do Gilgamesh. Fascina-me, mas há algo do que preciso falar contigo imediatamente —disse ela.

—E sobre o que, quer falar?

—Sobre como vou apanhar ao assassino de Tawny. Não temos feito muitos progressos ainda.

—Isso significa que ao fim acredita que não fui eu?

—Acredita que estaria aqui em caso contrário?

—Tem idéia de por onde começar? Porque eu não —cruzou as pernas e se sentou a seu lado.

—Pois sim —inclinou a cabeça e o olhou com olhos faiscantes—, mas temo que você não vai gostar.

—Por que será que não me surpreende?

Shannon sorriu e Damien compreendeu que tinha cometido um engano ao sentar-se a seu lado. Olhou para seu delicioso rosto, um rosto de maçãs do rosto altas e marcados e de lábios cheios. Adoraria ver esse rosto retorcendo-se em um êxtase tão doce que resultasse quase doloroso.

O problema era que podia matá-la no processo.

Shannon franziu o cenho e aproximou a mão a seu rosto.

—Está bem?

O contato de sua mão era uma autêntica agonia. Damien voltou à cabeça e Shannon apartou a mão.

—Sim. Que idéia é essa que não vou gostar?

Shannon pareceu doída por seu gesto, mas continuou de todas as maneiras.

—O assassino só está matando a mulheres que saíram em seu espetáculo. Eu pensava que também o tentaria comigo, mas não o tem feito, de modo que temos que lhe preparar outra armadilha. A partir de agora, eu serei sua única ajudante. E começarei amanhã mesmo.

—Não.

—Sabia que você não gostaria.

—Não quero que arrisque sua vida.

—Em realidade já estou em sua lista.

—É possível que não.

—Não pode continuar pedindo voluntárias, Damien. Não seria justo as converter em seu objetivo...

Damien se levantou e se voltou de novo para ela.

—Não utilizarei ajudantes.

—Então, começará a procurar antigas voluntárias —se levantou e se aproximou dele—. Pelo menos em meu caso, é uma decisão consciente. Essas outras pobres mulheres não têm a menor idéia do que as espera.

—Preferiria pôr fim ao espetáculo. Cancelar o resto das atuações.

—Poderiam te denunciar.

—Não me importa.

Shannon elevou o queixo e virtualmente ficou nas pontas dos pés para olhá-lo aos olhos.

—Não encontraremos ao assassino a não ser que o tente outra vez. Isto é muito importante para mim, Damien. Não corro nenhum risco porque não tenho nada que perder. O único que me interessa agora é me assegurar de que esse canalha pague pelo que fez a Tawny.

—Shannon...

—E estou disposta a fazer uma concessão. Ficarei aqui, contigo, se te resultar mais fácil continuar assumindo o papel de protetor, embora não necessite nenhum. Mas se disser que não, partirei-me imediatamente.

—E aonde iria?

—Ainda tenho meu escritório.

—Nesse caso, poderia te seguir e te vigiar de todas as maneiras.

—Mas aqui estou mais segura. Esta casa é como uma fortaleza.

Damien baixou o olhar, sabia reconhecer a derrota.

—De acordo, renuncio você ganha.

Shannon lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e o apertou com força.

—Obrigado, Damien, não te arrependerá.

Mas a verdade era que já se arrependeu.

Virtualmente tinha amanhecido quando Shannon reparou na hora que era e decidiu ir-se à cama. E embora odiasse utilizar o controle mental com ela, Damien invadiu seus pensamentos para lhe ordenar que dormisse durante todo o dia. Não queria que se metesse em problemas sem que ele estivesse em condições de ajudá-la.

Antes de retirar-se, aproximou-se do dormitório de Shannon e abriu a porta. Apoderou-se dele o mais cru desejo quando a viu tombada em meio da cama. Tinha deixado à bata no chão. Se tivesse sido pintor, a teria retratado naquela postura. Nua, relaxada, viva. Bela.

Damien fechou a porta, apoiou-se contra a parede e tomou ar, expandindo seus pulmões até fazê-los arder.

A sede o devorava. O desejo o estava matando. E se queria que Shannon estivesse segura em sua casa, tinha que encontrar a maneira de aplacá-lo. Sabia que se resistia que se negava sua natureza selvagem durante muito tempo, a fome cresceria até lhe fazer perder o controle.

Isso era o que lhe tinha passado com aquelas duas mulheres. Ele pensava que tudo sairia bem. Até então, sempre tinha tomado o que lhe tinham devotado e tinha podido saciar sua sede no processo.

Mas era possível que com aquelas duas mulheres tivesse perdido o controle durante alguns segundos.

Mas não, maldito fora. Ele estava seguro de que as tinha deixado vivas. Ele jamais tinha sido instrumento de morte. Jamais.

Separou-se da parede e baixou a escada. A fome voltava a chamá-lo e, naquela ocasião, não cometeria a estupidez de negar seu poder. Não podia deixá-la crescer até a loucura estando Shannon em casa. Tão perto. Tão doce. Seria um bocado muito suculento.

—Não!

Damien se deteve no centro do vestíbulo, fechou os olhos e se concentrou na mente do Shannon. Demorou menos de um segundo em saber que continuava dormida. Antes de partir, conectou o sistema de segurança. O que tinha em mente lhe levaria só uns minutos. Ninguém poderia lhe machucar em tão pouco tempo. Sabia que a deixava a salvo.

 **Capítulo 9**

Shannon abriu os olhos e viu Damien aos pés da cama, olhando-a fixamente. Seus olhos escuros resplandeciam. Tinha o queixo tenso e uma postura rígida. Não disse nada, limitou-se a observá-la.

Shannon se sentou e os lençóis se deslizaram por seu corpo. Então se deu conta de que estava nua e, com uma exclamação, voltou a tampar-se até o pescoço. Depois elevou de novo o olhar. Sentiu o calor que abrasava seu rosto, a vergonha, e não foi capaz de lhe sustentar o olhar.

Sentiu um puxão. Depois outro. Elevou rapidamente os olhos. Damien estava atirando os lençóis para ele. Lentamente, mas com firmeza, os lençóis foram correndo-se. Shannon queria os reter, ou pelo menos parte dela isso pretendia, mas era incapaz de mover-se.

Seus seios eram completamente visíveis. O cetim escorregava por seus quadris, por suas coxas, por seus joelhos. Estremeceu-se, mas não fazia frio. Damien jogou os lençóis a um lado e os deixou cair ao chão.

Shannon permanecia quieta, imobilizada por alguma força que não compreendia enquanto Damien percorria com olhar ardente todos os rincões de seu corpo. Ela viu o vulto que me sobressaía entre suas coxas, sob o tecido negro dos jeans, e soube o que ia ocorrer. Mas não tinha medo. Não. Damien deu um passo para a cama.

—Damien —sussurrou Shannon.

—Me deixe fazer o amor contigo, Shannon.

Shannon não tinha fôlego para responder. Damien alargou a mão para acariciá-la.

Abriu os olhos de repente e se encontrou sozinha na habitação. Só sob o ligeiro peso dos lençóis e o edredom. Deitou-se nua e a bata que levava a noite anterior lhe enredava entre as pernas. Não sentia saudades que tivesse tido sonhos eróticos. O roce do cetim sobre sua pele tinha inspirado seus sonhos. Sim, isso era. O fato de que aquele homem estranho tivesse invadido ultimamente seus pensamentos não significava que fora ele a causa de seus sonhos.

Mas sabia que estava se enganando.

Deu um murro ao travesseiro. Tinha demorado um inferno para dormir. Uma parte dela, a mais ridícula, estava esperando ao Damien.

Procurou a bata e se deu conta então da penumbra que havia na habitação. Já era de noite? Olhou o despertador da mesinha. Às sete e quinze da tarde. Estava anoitecendo. Deus, jamais tinha dormido até essas horas. E tampouco tinha tido nunca sonhos como aqueles. Sentou-se na cama, levou-se a mão à frente e a descobriu empapada em suor.

Uma chamada à porta a sobressaltou.

—Shannon? Está acordada?

—Um momento

Saltou da cama envolta nos lençóis e procurou frenética a bata ou a roupa que levava no dia anterior, mas não via nada. Aproximou-se da porta, entreabriu-a e o olhou.

Damien permanecia no outro lado, sombrio e misterioso como nunca.

—Trouxe-te algo de comer. Posso passar?

—Bom, não pode dizer-se que esteja vestida.

Damien se encolheu de ombros, empurrou a porta e entrou como se fora algo habitual.

—Shannon, me passado à vida rodeado de mulheres formosas seminuas. Prometo-te que serei capaz de me controlar —lhe dirigiu um sorriso enquanto ela ajustava os lençóis com estupidez sob os braços. Deixou a fonte na mesinha de noite.

—Sim, ao melhor você pode, mas eu não - se dirigiu por volta do banheiro, arrastando os lençóis com ela, e fechou a porta—. Onde está minha roupa?

—Pedi a Netty que lhe lavasse isso. Está no armário.

—Importaria-te me aproximar algo que me pôr?

Damien se pôs a rir, mas um segundo mais tarde bateu na porta. Shannon abriu uma fresta e Damien colocou a mão para lhe passar uns jeans, uma sudadera5 e roupa de baixo limpa.

—Isso não é meu.

—Netty saiu e comprar algo. Não pode você pôr a mesma roupa todos os dias, verdade? Agarra-o, Shannon, não morde.

Shannon aceitou a roupa, fechou a porta e se vestiu rapidamente.

—Não sei por que toma tantos incômodos. Não vai levar a posta muito momento - comentou Damien.

Shannon olhou estupefata a porta do banheiro. Assim ao final parecia disposto a dar um passo. Certamente, não era assim como o tinha imaginado.

—Essa é a proposição mais grosseira que ouvi em toda minha vida —abriu a porta e o olhou com os braços em jarras—. Não te ocorre nada melhor?

Damien lhe deslizou um dedo por sua bochecha.

—Me ocorrem coisas muito melhores. Mas isto não era uma proposição. Só estava expressando um fato.

Shannon franziu o cenho.

—Assim já o está dando por sentado, verdade?

—Disse que queria ser minha ajudante até que tivéssemos apanhado ao assassino, verdade? —Shannon assentiu—. Compreenderá que não pode ir assim vestida.

Shannon ficou vermelha como o grão, mas se voltou para ocultar seu rosto e tentou converter seu mal-estar em um pouco mais construtivo.

—Se acredita que vou sair a desfilar em cena com um desses minúsculos cangas, como o resto de seus ajudantes, temo-me que te equivoca Damien.

—Não vais desfilar em cena. Aparecerá flutuando, dançando. E só temos uma hora para ensaiar, assim te coma esse festim que te preparou Netty para que possamos começar quanto antes, de acordo?

Não era justo. Alimentou-se com a única intenção de evitar que seguisse crescendo aquele desejo incontido por ela. E estava convencido de que controlava perfeitamente a situação quando tinha ido procurá-la ao dormitório.

Mas o desejo havia tornado a assaltá-lo ao lhe pôr os olhos em cima. Aquela condenada sede devia estar fazendo-se cada vez mais forte. Porque nunca havia tornado a reviver o desejo a tal velocidade. Jamais!

E não podia fazer o amor com Shannon. Nem sequer tinha a certeza de não ter sido o responsável pela morte das outras mulheres. Por isso não queria deixar que o que sentia por ela se fizesse mais forte.

Mas que demônios lhe ocorria? Havia muitas outras coisas nas que deveria estar pensando naquele momento. Devia pensar no assassino que espreitava pelas ruas de Arista, na pessoa que podia ter elegido a Shannon como próxima vítima. Se ele não tinha matado aquelas duas mulheres, tinha que averiguar quem era o assassino antes que continuasse matando.

E estava também a misteriosa enfermidade de Shannon. Sabia que podia encontrar informação sobre ela nos relatórios da CIA, mas ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de revisá-los. Ou possivelmente fora a culpabilidade o que lhe tinha impedido de fazê-lo. Mas precisava averiguar o que lhe ocorria antes que tudo piorasse.

Shannon cruzou a habitação e se jogou em seus braços, caindo para trás, como se estivesse deprimindo-se. Damien esteve a ponto de deixá-la cair. Não estava suficientemente concentrado. Os tremores de Shannon lhe indicaram que a jovem estava lutando contra um ataque de risada. Um segundo depois, abria os olhos.

—Não sei se poderei fazê-lo sem rir, Damien. É tão dramático.. E eu não sou uma pessoa dramática.

Damien não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver as faíscas de seus olhos e as covinhas de suas bochechas.

—Não, eu diria que mais que dramática, é irreverente —a levantou de novo e a rodeou com seus braços.

Os aplausos do Netty lhes chegaram da porta.

—É obvio que te parece absurdo, Shannon, indo a jeans e dançando no meio do salão. Mas será muito distinto quando estiver adequadamente vestida e a música comece a encher seus ouvidos.

—Você crê?

Netty lhe piscou os olhos um olho.

—OH, eu sei dessas coisas. Atuei com o Teatro de Londres como primeira atriz.

Damien a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Nunca me tinha contado isso, Netty.

—Nunca me perguntou —replicou isso ela. Olhou a Shannon—. Sempre foi tão frio que estava começando a me perguntar se haveria algum coração nesse enorme peito. Mas desde que vieste a esta casa...

Damien abriu a boca para lhe dizer a Netty que se estava passando do limite, mas ela o cortou antes de que tivesse podido pronunciar uma só palavra.

—Agora tenho que ir se quero chegar ao teatro a tempo de ver a estréia de Shannon. Quer algo mais?

Damien negou com a cabeça.

—Obrigado pela roupa, pela comida e por tudo o que tem feito por mim.

—Lhe agradeceu Shannon.

—De nada, moça. Você recorda a uma órfã que necessita os cuidados de uma mãe. Assim que gosta de mimar você um pouco.

Shannon arregalou os olhos, mas Netty já se estava dirigindo para a porta. Olhou ao Damien completamente aniquilada.

—O que te passa? —perguntou Damien.

—O que há dito... —pestanejou e sacudiu a cabeça— Não importa, suponho que é uma coincidência.

Pouco depois, estava atirando nervosa da parte de acima do biquíni e ajustando o nó da canga. Roxy, a ajudante de Damien, não tinha visto muita graça à mudança. De fato, quase lhe tinha dado uma síncope ao inteirar-se. Damien tinha estado inventando desculpas até que, farta de escutá-los, Shannon se havia interposto entre eles.

—Olhe, sou detetive privado e como te ocorra dizer-lhe a alguém, asseguro-te que te arrependerá de havê-lo feito. Vou substituir você porque as ajudantes do Damien correm perigo de terminar convertendo-se nas vítimas de um louco. E como o diga a alguém, destroçarei-te a mandíbula. Alguma pergunta?

Roxy se tinha ficado olhando fixamente a Shannon durante longo momento. Ao final se virar de novo para o Damien.

—Espero que seja verdade, Namtar, porque tenho um contrato.

—Seguirei-te pagando todas as atuações.

Roxy tinha fulminado Shannon com o olhar e partiu.

Shannon suspirou, tentando esquecer aquela desagradável discussão e concentrar-se nos movimentos de Damien enquanto estava em cena. Esforçava-se em lembrar-se de tudo o que lhe havia dito. Tinha que manter a cabeça alta e uma postura elegante e confiada.

Quando Damien lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça, Shannon posou as mãos sobre uma mesa com rodas e a levou a cena. Damien a apresentou como Shannon, «sua encantadora ajudante». Shannon se inclinou para o público tal e como Damien lhe tinha indicado que luzisse e a jovem se surpreendeu para ouvi-los aplaudir com entusiasmo. Quando terminou aquele truque e Damien lhe beijou a mão, Shannon se abanou e piscou um olho. Ao parecer, o gesto adorou ao público, porque aplaudiu grosseiramente enquanto Shannon saía com o carrinho de cena. Era o último que Shannon se esperava e o encontrou divertido. Podia paquerar com o Damien tudo o que quisesse e ele o considerariam parte de sua atuação.

Estava incrível e o público a adorava. Mas quando a névoa começou a serpentear entre suas pernas e a música anunciou o final, Damien olhou para os bastidores, onde Shannon o esperava, e viu que tinha desaparecido o brilho de seu olhar. Alargou uma mão para ela e Shannon foi girando para ele enquanto aumentava o volume da música. Damien tomou a mão e ela se deteve de cara ao público, como tinham ensaiado.

Damien lhe pôs então um dedo no queixo e lhe fez voltar o rosto para ele. Depois, sacudiu a mão ante seus olhos. Shannon trocou de expressão, como se acabasse de entrar em transe. Damien deslizou então uma mão por sua cintura e, com a outra, fez-lhe jogar a cabeça para trás e se inclinou sobre ela. Tomou ar, baixou a cabeça para seu pescoço, entreabriu os lábios e os posou sobre sua pele.

E o desejo voltou a cobrar vida.

Supunha-se que não tinha que ocorrer. Tinha repetido aquela atuação centenas de vezes, e em algumas ocasiões em épocas de intenso desejo, mas jamais havia sentido a tentação de converter aquela ficção em realidade. Aquele dia, entretanto, estava satisfeito. Alimentou-se a noite anterior com intenção de satisfazer seu desejo.

Mas a pele de Shannon era como cetim contra seus lábios. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e deslizou por ele a língua, incapaz de conter-se. Sentiu-a estremecer-se e a ouviu sussurrar seu nome. O suave palpitar de seu pulso parecia amplificar-se em seus ouvidos. Podia sentir o fluxo do sangue correndo sob sua pele. Apertou ligeiramente os dentes e ouviu o ofego surpreso de Shannon.

Esta inclinou há cabeça um pouco mais e a pressão dos lábios de Damien aumentou. Damien começou a tremer. O desejo o envolvia e o suor empapava seu rosto.

Com um profundo gemido, soltou-a e a deixou bruscamente no chão.

O público rugiu. Damien se voltou piscando para ele. Durante uns instantes, esqueceu-se de sua existência.

Shannon permanecia tombada, muito quieta, mas com a respiração agitada. Damien desviou o olhar e, sem esperar a que caísse o pano de fundo, cobriu-se com a capa e girou.

Foi um corvo o que emergiu aquela noite de entre suas dobras. Sobrevoou ao público, retornou a cena e o pano de fundo caiu acompanhado do estrondo dos aplausos.

Sim, a coisa ia bem, observou Anthar. Estava convencido de que Damien estava tão absorto em seu ajudante que nem sequer tinha detectado a presença de outro ancião entre o público. É obvio, nunca o faria. Anthar era único para ocultar sua presença. Damien tampouco tinha detectado sua presença aquela noite. O muito estúpido se apaixonou por aquela garota e era óbvio que tinha tido que batalhar consigo mesmo para evitar ceder ao desejo de saciar com ela sua sede. De modo que só era questão de tempo. Assim que Damien decidisse levar-se a aquela beleza à cama e bebesse dela. Anthar saberia. E então atuaria.

Não lhe custaria nada terminar o trabalho, sangrando-a por completo. Deixaria-a na cama em que Damien se teria deitado com ela e deixaria que o muito canalha a encontrasse ali e pensasse que a tinha matado. Que acreditasse que tinha matado à única mulher a que tinha amado. Ah, que tortura que dor experimentaria então! E então, que outrora fora um grande rei, acabaria com sua própria vida. Gilgamesh o Grande deixaria de existir.

Anthar se esfregou as mãos com regozijo e abandonou o teatro.

—É realmente assombroso, Damien —lhe comentou Shannon no camarim—Lhe adoram. Escuta-os...

Damien tentava assimilar suas palavras sem emprestar atenção ao tom de sua voz. À carícia erótica que aquele tom representava para seus ouvidos.

 _«Te concentre em outra coisa, idiota. No que seja. No público, te concentre no público»._

Abriu sua mente, esperando que as sensações dos outros apagassem as provocadas por Shannon. Sentiu sua adoração, seu amor. Com isso deveria lhe bastar. Aquele era o único sentimento, a única conexão com a vida que se permitiu. Mas de repente, elevou a cabeça bruscamente e apertou os dentes.

Havia outro como ele entre o público. Outro vampiro. Deus, ele mesmo tinha tentado explicar-se daquela maneira os assassinatos, mas no fundo não tinha chegado a acreditar-lhe de tudo. Havia uma parte de si mesmo que continuava pensando que tinha sido o assassino. E, entretanto, aquela noite, havia entre o público outro vampiro.

E o muito canalha se estava aproximando.

Damien se levantou de um salto justo quando se abria a porta do camarim. Agarrou a Shannon do braço e a empurrou para que permanecesse atrás dele.

Apareceu um homem no marco da porta e ficou olhando fixamente Damien. Tinha os olhos negros e o cabelo de cor azeviche, como Damien. Sorriu ligeiramente e assentiu enquanto olhava Shannon.

—Desfrutei muito de sua atuação —disse em um tom ligeiramente afrancesado—.Tem você muito talento, senhorita Mallory...

—Obrigado.

—Não fale com ele, nem sequer o olhe —disse Damien com uma fúria surpreendente.

—Não tem nenhum motivo para te mostrar hostil, Damien. Só vim a falar contigo.

—Nesse caso, falaremos a sós.

—Asseguro-te que serei discreto, se for isso o que preocupa você—sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça—. Possivelmente não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Mas como te negava a responder a minhas cartas, pensei vir a verte atuar e tentar te convencer em pessoa —disse um passo adiante.

—Que cartas? Do que está falando?

Shannon se liberou de sua mão, agradecendo aquele momento de distração, e o olhou de esguelha.

—Meu deus. Jamais tinha visto você se comportar de uma forma tão grosseira, o que ocorre?

Enquanto falava, tendeu-lhe a mão ao desconhecido e este tomou e a levou aos lábios. Damien agarrou a Shannon da outra mão e atirou dela.

—Será melhor que se tombe senhorita Mallory. Não se encontra bem.

Damien a olhou e reparou pela primeira vez na palidez de seu rosto. Fechou os dedos ao redor de sei pulso e advertiu a rapidez de seu pulso. Além disso, estava começando a tremer.

—Estou bem, só um pouco cansada.

O recém-chegado procurou o olhar de Damien e sacudiu a cabeça de maneira quase imperceptível.

—Eu gostaria de ir a casa —disse Shannon—. Este teatro está gelado. Possivelmente Damien e você possam falar ali, senhor...

—Marquand —respondeu brandamente—. Eric Marquand, e acredito que seria uma idéia maravilhosa.

—Marquand —repetiu Damien.

Fechou os olhos ao dar-se conta de seu engano, mas imediatamente se perguntou quanto tempo levaria aquele Marquand na cidade. O suficiente para ter cometido esses assassinatos?

 _«Deixa de fazer o parvo, Damien, e te leve a essa mulher a algum lugar no que possa descansar. Está a ponto de deprimir-se, não te dá conta?»._

Aquela voz chegou a sua mente tão claramente como se aquele homem lhe tivesse falado e o pilhou completamente por surpresa. Damien nunca tinha utilizado a telepatia, exceto para convencer a suas vítimas de que sua visita tinha sido um sonho.

Olhou a Shannon outra vez e naquela ocasião, sintonizou sua mente com a sua. Sentiu seu enjôo e o desequilíbrio entre o calor que fazia arder sua cabeça e o frio que lhe gelava os ossos. Estava a ponto de sofrer outro ataque!

—Shannon?

—Estou... Estou bem.

Mas arrastava as palavras e sua pele começava a arder sob sua mão. Damien a levantou em braços e passou por diante do desconhecido. Já teria tempo de responder a suas perguntas mais tarde. De momento, quão único importava era que Shannon superasse aquele ataque. Maldita fora, por que não teria encontrado um momento para ler seus relatórios? Por que?

 **Capítulo 10**

Assim que saiu do carro, começou a correr para a porta de sua casa com Shannon nos braços... E ficou gelado ao ver que o homem estava ali, esperando-o. Ao parecer, Eric Marquand era capaz de mover-se a mais velocidade que ele com o carro.

O homem fez um gesto e abriu a porta.

Damien entrou em grandes pernadas, dirigiu-se diretamente ao salão circular e deixou Shannon no sofá. Eric Marquand ia atrás dele e Damien se voltou furioso.

—Sal imediatamente daqui!

—Quer que a ajude ou não?

Tinha uma voz suave, serena. Damien tentou lhe ler os pensamentos e não encontrou neles nenhum indício de maldade.

—Pode ajudá-la?

—Não estou seguro.

—Se lhe fizer algum dano, matarei-te.

—Para ser um de nós, tem muito pouca informação sobre os de nossa espécie, verdade? Jamais machucaria a um dos Escolhidos. Nenhum de nós pode fazer-lhe. Pelo menos ninguém dos que eu conheço —olhou para o sofá, onde Shannon estava tremendo violentamente—. Necessitamos mantas. E acende o fogo.

Damien o olhou com o cenho franzido. Pela informação que tinha daquele desconhecido, bem podia ser o assassino. Não pensava deixar Shannon a sós com ele nem um segundo solo.

—Encontrará mantas no armário que há ao final das escadas.

Marquand assentiu e começou a subir. Damien se concentrou na chaminé e os lenhos começaram a arder como tochas.

Passou uma hora até que Shannon se tranqüilizou e ficou dormindo. Ao final, o vampiro mais jovem resultou ser de grande ajuda; deu-lhe uma beberagem que preparou para aliviar a dor e conseguiu lhe baixar a febre.

Naquele momento, caminhava frente à chaminé com aspecto sombrio.

—Por que vieste? —perguntou-lhe Damien ao fim.

—Se tivesse lido minhas cartas, saberia. Sou uma espécie de cientista —olhou a Shannon e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente—. Me advertiram que poderia ser perigoso aproximar-me de ti, mas tenho muitas perguntas que fazer você e espero que possa as responder.

—Não há nada mais?

—Só vim para ver seu espetáculo, Damien. Ouvi contar coisas formidáveis sobre você e minha curiosidade venceu a minha prudência. Depois, quando hei sentido este problema, não pude deixar de ajudar —inclinou a cabeça e olhou para Shannon—. Nunca tinha visto um tão loiro. A maioria deles são morenos, como nós —girou a cabeça—. Mas não tem por que se pôr ciumento, amigo. Eu tenho já uma companheira, não desejo seduzir à tua.

—Não é minha companheira, como você tão curiosamente a há descrito.

Marquand apertou os lábios.

—O que vais fazer?

—O que indicar que posso fazer? Já viu quão doente está, mas se nega a ir a um hospital. Diabos, nem sequer sei o que ocorre.

Eric o olhou com expressão de incredulidade.

—Não tinha conhecido alguma vez a um Eleito?

—É obvio que não! Maldito seja Marquand, indicar que eu gosto deste compromisso? Esta feral necessidade de cuidá-la e protegê-la?

—Tem muito que aprender, meu amigo —respondeu Eric com uma calma inalterável.

—Não me chame assim. Eu não tenho amigos. Não quero ter amigos.

—Como você queira. Mesmo assim, tem muito que aprender. Sobre ela, por exemplo. Quantos anos têm, por certo?

—Quase seis mil. Já vê, comparado comigo, é uma menina.

—E onde apareceu pela primeira vez?

—A que vem tanta curiosidade?

—Não sei, passei-me toda minha existência me fazendo perguntas e procurando respostas, experimentando.

—E eu passei a meu completamente isolado, salvo pelas atuações. Não procuro nenhuma classe de intimidade com ninguém —olhou a Shannon—. Esta noite tinha que vir ao teatro. Mas temo que possa estar morrendo.

—Nenhum dos Escolhidos vive mais de quarenta anos. Agora pelo menos sabemos e a medicina em que estive trabalhando lhes ajuda a aliviar os problemas de seu final.

O olhar do Damien voltava inexoravelmente para Shannon. A única cor que via em seu rosto era o rubor de suas bochechas provocado pela febre.

—Eu... Não sabia.

—De acordo, minhas perguntas podem esperar. É evidente que as tuas são mais importantes neste momento. Como te hei dito Damien, sou cientista. E a crua verdade é que esses sintomas são os que experimentam Os Escolhidos quando estão perto da morte. Em realidade Shannon é mais jovem que a maioria. Mas também suas características físicas são únicas. Estou seguro de que, a menos que seja transformada, morrerá.

Damien tragou saliva e lutou contra as lágrimas que apareciam em seus olhos. Queria gritar, amaldiçoar aos deuses.

—Quanto tempo fica?

—Com quanta freqüência está sofrendo esses ataques?

—Este é o segundo em uma semana.

—Então fica pouco tempo. Uns dias, possivelmente menos. Sofrerá outro ataque, entrará em coma e não voltará a despertar. Não se pode fazer nada. A medicação a ajudará a estar relativamente cômoda —deu um passo adiante e posou a mão no ombro de Damien—. O sinto, Damien. Mas não sofrerá, prometo-lhe isso.

Damien escapou de sua mão e caminhou lentamente para ela. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá e tomou sua mão.

—Não posso suportar isto outra vez. Não posso vê-la morrer.

—Damien, há poucos mortais no mundo emocionalmente capazes de viver como nós o fazemos. Não é uma opção que possa tomar-se à ligeira.

—A alternativa é deixá-la morrer.

—E ela o quereria? Conhece sequer a outra possibilidade?

Damien não respondeu. Deixou que seus olhos vagassem pela deliciosa estrutura de seu rosto. Não poderia suportar que lhe arrebatassem a vida à pessoa mais vital que tinha conhecido nunca.

—Esta vez não morrerá, Damien. Recuperará-se. Terá tempo para explicar-lhe para lhe dar uma opção. Tem que ser uma decisão que ela tome —sacudiu a cabeça lentamente—.E terá que tomá-la logo.

—Me diga uma coisa, Marquand. Acredito que já sei, mas diga-me a de todas maneiras.

—O que você queira.

—Você matou a duas mulheres em Arista?

—Tem razão, já conhece a resposta. Eu não as matei, Damien.

Damien deixou cair a mão, levantou-se e se voltou para o Eric.

—Não, sei que você não o fez. Então... Já não fica nada que fazer.

—Por quê?

—Não tem nem idéia, verdade? Não, é obvio que não. É muito jovem, muito inocente. De onde obtém o alimento, Marquand? De animais?

—De bancos de sangue —olhou ao Damien com o cenho franzido—. Que importância pode ter isso?

Damien apertou os dentes, baixou a cabeça e se levou a mão aos olhos.

—Maldita seja, a fome se faz mais forte, mais poderosa com a idade. Converte-se em algo impossível de resistir. E só se acalma com o sangue de um ser vivo. Não posso vê-la morrer, Marquand, mas tampouco posso condenar a viver assim —elevou a cabeça e tirou o chapéu enfrentando-se à diminuta figurinha da Inanna. Levantou o cristal, tomou a figurinha e apertou o punho—. Maldito seja maldito seja o mundo e tudo o que há nele! —apertava o punho com tanta força que a figura começou a pulverizar-se entre seus dedos.

Marquand deu um passo adiante.

—Te tranqüilize, Damien. Tem que me explicar isto. Por favor, embora só seja pelo bem do Shannon. Está dizendo que... Tiveste que matar?

Damien lançou os restos da miniatura ao fogo.

—Não, acredito que não —pensou nas duas mulheres assassinadas e na possibilidade de que ele fora o responsável por suas mortes, mas não queria lhe transmitir seu temor a aquele desconhecido.

—Não me precisa dizer isso Damien. Ouvi-te claramente.

—Maldito seja, sai de minha cabeça!

Não estava absolutamente acostumado a estar perto de outros capazes de lhe ler o pensamento. Ele era um professor em proteger sua mente dos pensamentos e os sentimentos de outros, mas nunca tinha tido necessidade de proteger seus próprios pensamentos.

—Não importa —disse Eric. —Isso é fácil de aprender. Eu te ajudarei. Agora me diga, quando começou a fazer-se tão forte essa necessidade? A que idade se faz necessário consumir sangue de um ser vivo? Só o pergunto por que quero te ajudar.

—Ninguém pode me ajudar.

—Maldito seja, Damien. Não seja tão... Enkidu? Esse é o nome que acaba de...?

Damien se voltou para ele.

—Sai de minha cabeça imediatamente se não quiser terminar convertido em uma bola de fogo.

Para sua surpresa, Eric sorriu ante aquela ameaça.

—Rhiannon me comentou que podia fazê-lo, mas não sabia se acreditá-la.

—Quem demônios é Rhiannon?

—Rhianikki, princesa do Egito. É três mil anos mais jovem que você. E até agora, era a vampiresa mais velha que conhecia. Mas jamais sentou o que você diz. De vez em quando bebe sangue de um ser vivo, mas só porque desfruta tirando o Roland de gonzo. Por isso te perguntei quando começa a ser tão insuperável essa sede.

Damien baixou lentamente o olhar. Roland. Recordava aquele nome. Tinha ajudado a aquele vampiro dois anos atrás. Ao pobre tipo o tinham drogado e o tinham deixado ao sol. E Damien tinha ido resgatar -lo, apesar de seus votos de manter-se sempre isolado.

—Damien?

—Certamente, faz mais de trinta séculos —escrutinou o rosto do Eric.

—Vê-o? Se a ela não a afetou, tem que haver alguma razão. Algo ao que ela tenha estado exposta e você não. Talvez podemos averiguar o que é.

—O que quer de mim, Marquand? —perguntou com receio.

—Só quero falar contigo, que me conte isso tudo. Quero saber se for certo que pode trocar de forma e que conseguiste voar. Quero saber como faz todas essas coisas. Quero...

—E em troca, você encontrará a resposta para minha sede insaciável —deu meia volta e se deixou cair em uma poltrona—. A situação piorou desde que conheço Shannon. Basta-me cheirá-la para me voltar louco.

Eric soltou uma gargalhada.

—Bom, esse não é exatamente o mesmo tipo de sede... Damien. Eu sentia o mesmo cada vez que olhava a Támara. Sabe que para nós, o desejo sexual e a sede de sangue se mesclam e é impossível distinguir um do outro.

Damien arqueou as sobrancelhas e estudou de novo a aquele homem. Realmente, eram muitas as coisas que sabia.

—É certo —disse Eric—.E essa classe de necessidade frenética piora quando o objeto de seu apetite é a mulher a que amas.

—Eu não a amo! —bramou Damien, levantando-se de um salto—. De acordo, estou disposto a te contar tudo o que quer saber, mas não acredito que possa encontrar uma solução para meu problema, assim terá que me oferecer outra coisa em troca —voltou a sentar-se.

—Me diga o que quer.

—Necessito que me ajude a averiguar a verdade sobre a morte dessas duas mulheres. Necessito toda a ajuda que possa me oferecer. E se ao final resulta que... Resulta que fui eu o que as matei... Então quero que me destrua.

Damien não queria acreditar o que Eric Marquand lhe dizia, que Shannon estava morrendo, que não podia fazer nada para salvar sua vida mortal. Mas enquanto permanecia sentado ao lado da cama a que a tinha transladado e revisava os relatórios que a CIA tinha sobre Shannon, encontrou a confirmação ao que Eric lhe havia dito. Os relatórios médicos eram concludentes. Os glóbulos vermelhos de seu sangue pareciam estar desaparecendo de maneira inexplicável. As transfusões não serviam de nada; os glóbulos novos morriam logo que lhe eram transferidos. E, em qualquer caso, tinha um tipo sangüíneo tão estranho que teria resultado impossível lhe proporcionar um tratamento.

Era aquele antígeno, a beladona. Eric lhe tinha falado dele. Os Escolhido eram humanos com esse antígeno no sangue e eram os únicos mortais geneticamente suscetíveis de ser transformados. Todos os imortais haviam possuído aquele estranho tipo sangüíneo quando eram mortais.

O resto de seus rasgos não podiam ser explicados de maneira tão fácil. Mas exsudavam algo que alertava aos vampiros de sua presença e os compelia a vigiá-los e protegê-los. A hipótese do Marquand era que se tratava de uma espécie de reação química.

Mas enquanto Damien contemplava o rosto pálido de Shannon, sabia que o que sentia por ela não estava só induzido pela química. E tinha que encontrar a maneira de salvá-la.

Os relatórios sobre Shannon diziam que tinha sido abandonada por sua mãe. Tinha passado a infância sendo transladada de uma agência a outra. Aos dezesseis anos, tinha chegado ao último de seus lares de acolhida e nele tinha conhecido a Tawny. E poucos meses depois, as duas garotas tinham desaparecido. Tempo depois seu pai de acolhida tinha sido condenado por abuso de menores. Aos poucos meses, havia-se suicidado.

O muito canalha. Se não tivesse morrido já, o próprio Damien teria acabado com ele.

—O que os? —perguntou Shannon de repente.

Damien deixou os documentos a um lado e se inclinou sobre a cama. Damien tomou a mão; o impulso inicial foi leva a mão de Shannon aos lábios, mas ao final, voltou a deixar-lhe sobre a cama.

—Como te encontra?

—Melhor, a verdade é que bastante bem.

Mas não era certo. Estava-lhe mentindo. Shannon estava morrendo e sabia. Tinha-o sabido desde fazia tempo. Damien experimentou uma incrível sensação de alívio ao ver que a cor retornava a sua pele, mas não se permitiu mostrar esse alívio. Shannon não se sentia cômoda com ele; nem com sua preocupação. E lhe ocorreu pensar então que Shannon não queria que a quisesse. Nunca o tinha querido. E naquele momento, compreendia por que.

Levantou-se o tempo que tentava combater o nó que tinha na garganta. Shannon não tinha forma de saber que ele era consciente de seu estado. Tirou-lhe os lençóis e lhe estendeu a mão.

—Vamos, te levante. Tem idéia de quanto tempo leva dormindo? Toda a noite e todo o dia. Já é de noite outra vez e Netty se nega a ir sem estar segura de que você encontra se melhor. Vamos ao piso de abaixo ou nunca nos desfaremos dela.

Shannon pareceu vacilar. Mas de repente, sorriu e deslizou a mão entre a sua. Damien a estreitou com força.

—Está o bastante forte para andar? Quer que leve você nos braços?

Antes que tivesse podido responder, a porta do dormitório se abriu de par em par. Apareceu Netty no marco da porta, olhou Shannon e cruzou correndo a habitação para envolvê-la em um abraço.

Soltou-há um instante para voltar-se para Damien.

—Fora daqui. Shannon precisa dar um banho, trocar-se de roupa e tomar um chá. Te vais pôr bem, criança. Netty se assegurará de que ponha bem —Shannon olhou Damien aos olhos e este sentiu o calor de sua mensagem.

—Agora vá-se —insistiu Netty—, Seu amigo, o senhor Marquand, está esperando-o no piso de abaixo. Levarei-lhe Shannon quando estiver preparada.

Damien reuniu os documentos que tinha estado lendo e abandonou a habitação.

Enquanto se banhava e vestia, e deixava que Netty lhe escovasse o cabelo, a idéia não deixava de lhe devorar as vísceras. Damien deveria saber a verdade.

Já tinha suportado a agonia de perder a um amigo; tinha conseguido sobreviver a uma perda que poderia havê-lo traumatizado. O que ocorreria se a história voltava a repetir-se? A única solução possível era lhe dizer a verdade antes que chegasse a apreciá-la muito.

Netty a ajudou a baixar as escadas e a deixou, não sem antes lhe desejar boa noite. Shannon se dirigiu então para a biblioteca com o coração destroçado. Deus, quanto gostaria de desfrutar de uma só noite com o Damien, explorar aquela atração que parecia emanar dele para ela, descobrir os segredos da paixão. Mas seria injusto para o Damien. Não podia permitir o luxo de aproximar-se mais a ele, nem física nem emocionalmente. Tinha que lhe advertir quanto antes de seu sombrio futuro e partir.

Shannon se deteve na porta da biblioteca, surpreendida ao ver os dois homens com a cabeça inclinada sobre a mesa. Damien elevou o olhar, viu-a e se levantou de um salto. Em menos de um segundo, tinha cruzado a habitação e, por um instante, Shannon teve a convicção de que ia envolvê-la em um abraço e a estreitá-la com força contra seu peito.

Mas sua fantasia morreu assim que Damien chegou frente a ela e posou as mãos sobre seus ombros como se queria impedir que caísse. Estava-a tocando, sim, mas era um contato completamente impessoal; uma questão de cortesia mais que de paixão. E como Shannon estava disposta a manter as distâncias, supunha que deveria lhe estar agradecida.

—Não deveria estar levantada, Shannon. Precisa descansar —começou a dizer Damien.

—Já terei tempo para descansar mais adiante. Agora me encontro bem —olhou por cima de Damien e advertiu que seu acompanhante era o homem ao que havia visto justo antes de deprimir-se—. Olá outra vez, temo-me que não me lembro de...

—Marquand, Eric para você. Tem muito melhor aspecto que a última vez que te vi —se levantou enquanto falava—Me alegro de que te encontre melhor.

—Obrigado —Shannon olhou para o escritório e, ao ver os documentos que repousavam sobre ele, franziu o cenho e correu até eles—, DIP? Então a Divisão de Investigações Paranormais é real?

—É uma subdivisão da CIA e acredito que o senhor Bachman trabalha para ela —respondeu Eric sombrio.

—Investigações Paranormais? Nisso se gastam o dinheiro de meus impostos? Mas se eu pensava que esse tipo estava completamente louco e...

—Tudo isto é um punhado de sandices, Shannon —Damien deu um passo adiante, empilhou perfeitamente os documentos e os guardou em uma das gavetas do escritório.

—Mas por que lhe estão investigando você? Ou a mim, pelo amor de Deus?

Nenhum dos homens dizia nada, embora Shannon aguardasse na espectativa. Então recordou as perguntas que Bachman lhe tinha feito. Estava interessado no assassinato de Tawny. Ficou-se com seu cadáver. Havia...

—O que me está dizendo é que o que há nos documentos de Bachman é certo, que não são só as divagações de um lunático. Essa agência crie realmente nos vampiros. E não só isso, mas também pensa que um deles anda solto por Arista.

—Sim, assim é —respondeu Eric.

Shannon se voltou para Damien.

—E acreditam que é você, verdade?

—Utilizam os recursos do governo para investigar fenômenos paranormais —lhe explicou Damien com calma, ao tempo que dirigia a Eric um olhar com a que poderia ter murchado um ramo de rosas frescas—. Suponho que seu principal objetivo é descobrir a possíveis enganadores, Shannon. Talvez seja capaz de averiguar de que maneira conseguiram que a morte de Tawny parecesse obra de um vampiro.

—Está seguro de que isso é tudo? —Shannon procurou o olhar de Eric, mas este a desviou—. Porque Damien, se a opinião de Bachman é representativa da do resto da agência, essa gente está falando muito a sério e sua imagem poderia terminar pelos chãos. Mas possivelmente poderia arrumá-lo. Organiza uma roda da imprensa à luz do dia, lhes ofereça provas, análise de sangue, o que seja... —interrompeu-se em meio de sua peroração e olhou alternativamente aos dois homens—. O que lhes passa? Por que me olham assim?

—Agora tenho que ir —disse Eric brandamente; dirigiu ao Damien um olhar que parecia carregada de mensagens.

—Eric, em qualquer caso, por que está envolto você em tudo isto?

Eric lhe sorriu.

—Tive alguns encontros com a DIP em ocasiões anteriores e pensei que poderia lhes servir de ajuda —se voltou, despediu-se de Damien com um assentimento de cabeça e partiu.

Shannon o observou partir com expressão de desconcerto. Que demônios estava ocorrendo entre aqueles dois homens? Era evidente que sabiam algo que lhe ocultavam. Voltou-se para Damien e, ao advertir a ansiedade de sua expressão, suspirou. Damien estava preocupado por ela.

—Nós né... acredito que temos que falar.

Damien assentiu, mas não parecia muito disposto a manter uma conversação de coração a coração.

—Eu gostaria de saber o que esteve acontecendo aqui embaixo.

—Estivemos falando do assassinato. Eric quer nos ajudar a chegar ao fundo deste assunto.

—E também estavam falando de Bachman e da DIP. Como pensa você enfrentar a eles, Damien?

—Ainda não o decidi, mas, certamente, não penso estragar uma imagem que me levou anos aperfeiçoar.

—Damien, se esse homem acreditar que é um vampiro, terá que fazer algo.

—Não, não penso fazer nada.

Shannon entrecerro os olhos, deu um passo adiante, inclinou-se sobre a escrivaninha e o olhou aos olhos.

—Está-me ocultando algo, não o negue, vejo-o em seus olhos. O que é Damien?

—Nada do que tenha que preocupar-se, Shannon.

—Se for algo que tem que ver com o assassinato de Tawny, preocupa-me —sacudiu a cabeça zangada e começou a caminhar, afastando-se dele—. Não o compreende, Damien? Vivo para apanhar a esse tipo. Não há nada mais importante para mim. Nada.

Quando se voltou para olhá-lo outra vez e viu a intensidade de seu olhar, esteve a ponto de corrigir-se.

Havia algo que estava começando a ser mais importante inclusive que seu desejo de vingança. Ele.

—E o encontraremos.

—Como?

—Já pusemos as engrenagens em movimento ao te fazer aparecer comigo a outra noite. Tenha paciência. Dê-me um pouco de tempo.

—Não posso ter paciência, e não tenho tempo — Damien fechou os olhos com força para ouvir suas palavras—. Já só fica uma função, Damien, e se ele não faz nenhum movimento, nunca saberemos quem é.

—Averiguaremo-lo —insistiu Damien.

Shannon elevou os olhos ao céu e sacudiu a cabeça; estava farta daquelas ambigüidades. Damien a agarrou então pelos ombros.

—Tenho uma surpresa para ti. Por que não se esquece de tudo isto um momento? Estiveste doente, precisa te relaxar.

—Uma surpresa?

Damien assentiu, agarrou-a pela mão e lhe fez abandonar a biblioteca e cruzar o salão circular até chegar à porta da rua. Abriu-a de par em par e assinalou para fora com um gesto triunfal.

— _Voilá_.

O Stingray do Shannon resplandecia sob uma flamejante capa de pintura vermelha. Inclusive as rodas pareciam novas.

—Esse é... Meu carro?

Damien atirou dela para lhe fazer baixar os degraus da entrada. O vento de outubro açoitava seu cabelo negro de uma forma que fez desejar ao Shannon afundar seus dedos nele. Damien se deteve o lado do carro, abriu a porta do condutor e correu depois ao outro lado para abrir a de passageiros.

—Vamos, entra. Aqui fora faz muito frio.

Shannon se tinha ficado sem fala. Sentou-se atras do volante, alargou a mão para a chave de ignição e se deteve com os olhos arregalados.

—O que é isso? —olhou ao Damien de relance.

Este se inclinou para diante e pressionou um botão. O último êxito do Spint Doutor começou a soar do reprodutor dos CDs que acabavam de instalar no carro. Shannon alargou a mão para baixar o volume. Quando voltou a olhar Damien, tirou o chapéu a si mesmo batalhando contra as lágrimas.

—Por quê?

—Queria-o pintar de vermelho e eu tinha dinheiro, por que não?

Era tão considerado, tão doce, que se tinha acordado da história do carro de brinquedo. Inclusive da cor.

—E o reprodutor dos CDs?

—Parecia gostar do meu.

Ninguém tinha tido um gesto tão amável com ela desde que Tawny lhe tinha dado aquele estúpido carro no dia de seu aniversário. Ela não queria que Damien a quisesse maldita fora... Mas Deus, sentia-se tão bem sabendo que a queria... Era algo bom, e triste, e terrível ao mesmo tempo.

Alargou a mão para seu rosto. Os olhos de Damien se obscureceram. Shannon logo que era capaz de suportar seu olhar através do véu das lágrimas. Ao Damien tremeram ligeiramente os lábios. E então se voltou.

—Não tem importância, Shannon. Vamos, ponha o carro em marcha —alargou a mão para subir o volume da música.

Shannon se mordeu o lábio e acendeu o motor.

 **Capítulo 11**

Shannon tirou o CD de Doctors e pôs um do Sting. Damien tinha metido uma caixa cheia dos CDs no porta-luvas. Aquele homem era uma caixa de surpresas. Shannon se sentia como se fora uma espécie de deliciosa tortura o que tivesse feito algo tão maravilhoso por ela. Não estava segura de se lhe doía ou a fazia sentir-se bem. Tampouco sabia se rir ou chorar, se estar jubilosa ou deprimida. E experimentar aqueles sentimentos lhe resultava exaustivo.

Quão único sabia era que o diminuto interior do carro os obrigava a estar mais perto e que as palavras carregadas de sentimentos que fluíam dos alto-falantes enchiam o pouco espaço que ficava entre eles.

Enquanto conduzia através daquela fria noite de outono, se via mais atenta ao Damien que na estrada. De seu rosto de feições fortes e daqueles lábios tão sensuais que pareciam uma fruta amadurecida pronta para ser devorada.

Damien posou a mão sobre o volante para girar à esquerda. Shannon fixou o olhar na estrada, mas sabia que não seria capaz de retê-la ali durante muito tempo. Tomou uma intercessão e conduziu de volta para a casa.

Se havia algo que realmente desejava antes de morrer, era fazer amor com aquele homem. O único problema era que dessa forma poderia terminar lhe fazendo sofrer. Com o profundamente que Damien sentia as coisas, poderia terminar destroçando-o. E pensar que tinha chegado a acreditar que ele podia ter sido um assassino... Deus, tinha uma confusão de sentimentos absoluta.

Assim que o melhor seria que se concentrasse no mais importante de seus objetivos: encontrar ao assassino.

—Sabe? Não vai fazer nunca um movimento contra mim enquanto esteja contigo.

Shannon olhou ao Damien enquanto o dizia. Este pestanejou como se acabasse de tirar o de algum pensamento profundo.

—O que?

—Nosso assassino. Não é provável que me ataque estando você comigo e sabe.

—Possivelmente eu não tenha tanta pressa como você por ver como te assassina.

—Eu tenho pressa por apanhá-lo.

—Não penso deixar que vá sozinha e com um alvo na testa.

—Então quer que escape? Porque isso é o que vai passar, Damien.

—Já nos ocorrerá algo.

—Com isso não basta —Shannon girou lentamente para o caminho da casa e Damien utilizou um mando que tirou do bolso para abrir a porta por controle remoto.

—Depois da seguinte apresentação...

—A última apresentação.

—Exato, quando tudo termine, poderíamos organizar algo. Lhe fazer acreditar que está sozinha sem que realmente o esteja e tentar apanhá-lo.

—Não quero esperar tanto tempo —principalmente, porque duvidava de que Damien estivesse disposto a levar adiante aquele plano.

—Shannon, é muito arriscado. Esse deveria ser o último recurso. Com um pouco de sorte, mostrará a si mesmo antes que tenhamos que nos arriscar.

Shannon apagou o motor. Ela tinha suas próprias idéias sobre o que podiam ou não arriscar naquele caso. Para ela, o maior risco era que o assassino escapasse. Ela ia perder a vida de todas as maneiras.

—Está cansada —Damien posou a mão em seu ombro.

—Demônios, Damien, dormi quase trinta e seis horas, como vou estar cansada? —mas não disse que não o estivesse. Estava-o, de fato. Estava esgotada.

—Ainda está pálida.

—Ao melhor esse louco de Bachraan termina pensando que eu também sou um vampiro.

Damien não riu aquela brincadeira. De fato, por um instante pareceu inclusive doído. Shannon abriu a porta do carro.

—Assim não vais deixar me levar a cabo meu plano esta noite —saiu do carro e caminhou para a porta sabendo que Damien ia atrás dela—. Então o que te parece que passemos o resto da noite revisando essas notas que Eric Marquand trouxe sobre você? Todas essas loucuras da DIP —esperou na porta enquanto Damien a abria.

—Isso já o temos feito. E não há nada que possa nos ajudar —fechou a porta e jogou a chave.

Shannon cruzou o vestíbulo e caminhou para aquela habitação circular que estava começando a adorar. Deixou-se cair em um sofá. Damien não queria que revisasse os documentos que Eric lhe tinha entregado. Tinha-os guardado sob chave assim que ela tinha entrado na biblioteca.

—Então podemos ir ver o Bachman a seu hotel e lhe fazer algumas perguntas, o que te parece?

Damien pestanejou rapidamente.

—Amanhã tenho algumas entrevistas, assuntos de trabalho, estarei fora a maior parte do dia.

—OH.

Esperava que sua voz não refletisse sua desilusão. Não gostava de passar todo o dia sozinha... Embora aquilo lhe brindasse a oportunidade perfeita para jogar uma olhada aos documentos que tinha escondido no escritório.

Damien cruzou até a chaminé, jogou um par de lenhas e se sentou no chão, sobre as almofadas.

—Está cansada? Quer descansar um pouco?

—Amanhã terei todo o dia para descansar enquanto está você fora.

—É uma boa idéia.

Shannon se incorporou ligeiramente para sentar-se sobre suas pernas.

—Esse aparelho funciona?

Damien seguiu o curso de seu olhar até um aparelho de televisão.

—Sim, mas não o utilizo muito. Estou acostumado a ver as notícias e vídeos de outros magos. Ajuda-me a descobrir meus próprios defeitos.

—Me acredite, Damien, se tiver algum defeito, é completamente invisível ao olho humano.

Damien há olhou um pouco surpreso. A própria Shannon não podia acreditá-lo que acabava de fazer.

Estava paquerando com ele. Estava sendo uma repugnante egoísta.

—Tenho defeitos, Shannon.

OH, por que seus olhos a atraíam corno se fossem dois ímãs gigantescos? E por que não parecia ter força suficiente para resisti-lo?

—Quais são seus defeitos?

—Sairia correndo se lhe dissesse isso.

Shannon sacudiu com a cabeça e viu admiração nos olhos de Damien quando sua juba voou ao redor de seu rosto.

—É preciso muito para me assustar. Não tenho medo de você.

Damien elevou a mão, que pareceu elevar-se como por arte de magia, e a posou em seu cabelo, vacilante, insegura.

—Talvez me devesse ter isso.

Shannon se balançou para diante. Seu cérebro parecia ter deixado de ter influência sobre as ações de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, inclinou o rosto e pressionou os lábios de Damien com os seus. Sentiu-os tremer ligeiramente, pareciam a ponto de apartar-se. Então pressionou mais forte, entreabrindo os lábios em um delicado convite.

O suspiro de Damien a encheu. Shannon se embebeu nele enquanto Damien afundava a mão em seu cabelo, posava-a em sua nuca e sustentava seu rosto contra o seu. Abriu os lábios e deslizou a língua entre eles para lamber o interior de sua boca. Shannon a abriu mais para lhe permitir todo o acesso a seu corpo que ele pudesse desejar.

Mas Damien a apartou. Levantou-se e ficou de costas a ela. Passou-se a mão pelo cabelo e inclinou a cabeça enquanto fixava o olhar no fogo. Os tremores que Shannon sentia sacudindo seu corpo eram reflexos da postura inquieta de Damien e de sua respiração agitada.

—Sinto muito, Shannon.

Shannon permaneceu onde estava. Se levantava, jogaria-se em seus braços como uma mulher sedenta de amor.

—Eu não. Jamais me tinham beijado dessa maneira.

—Então, os homens aos que conheceste eram uns estúpidos.

Não a olhava. Shannon sorriu ante aquele completo. Um quente prazer fluiu por suas veias.

—Nunca me importou. Eu não desejava a nenhum deles.

Advertiu que esticava as costas. Não podia ter passado por cima sua insinuação.

Damien se voltou lentamente e a olhou.

—Shannon me acredite, não quer perder o tempo comigo, sobre tudo se não ter estado nunca com nenhum homem. Isso é algo muito precioso como para...

—Pelo menos seja sincero —Shannon se levantou frustrada, zangada e ferida. Voltou-se disposta a partir.

Damien a agarrou por ombro e a obrigou a voltar-se para enfrentar-se a ele.

—Shannon, sinto muito...

—Não o sinta. Sobreviverei —sacudiu a cabeça com dureza, fazendo cair o cabelo sobre seu rosto como se fosse uma cortina—. Jamais acreditei que pudesse chegar a desejar a um homem. É irônico, não te parece? Que quando por fim o faço, esse homem não me deseja.

As mãos de Damien tremeram sobre seus ombros. De repente, estreitou-a contra seu peito e pressionou seus seios contra ele. Cobriu sua boca, apanhou-a e afundou a língua nela para embeber-se e acariciar seu interior. Cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, mais profundamente. Shannon lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e afundou os dedos em seu cabelo azeviche ao tempo que acariciava sua língua. Deus tinha um gosto tão bom... Desejava-o tanto que o desejo era como uma força viva em seu interior. Sentiu seus quadris balançando-se contra as suas e se arqueou em resposta contra ele. Sentiu no ventre a pressão de sua ereção, uma pressão dura, forte e insistente.

Um ligeiro tremor a sacudiu, acompanhado de lembranças aos que estranha vez se permitia acessar. Lembranças de outras mãos torpes e grosseiras. E do medo. Damien pareceu advertir sua vacilação, porque elevou a cabeça.

—Shannon?

—Só... Me prometa que não me fará mal.

Damien fechou os olhos e se afastou ligeiramente dela.

—Não te farei mal, Shannon. Jamais. E esse é o motivo pelo que esta loucura não pode continuar.

—Loucura?

Damien a fez voltar-se então para a porta e a urgiu a caminhar até as escadas.

—Vete à cama, descansa. E não te ocorra pensar nem por um instante que não te desejo Shannon. Desejo-te muito.

Shannon se voltou e procurou seu rosto. Não compreendia nada. Damien tinha acendido um fogo em seu sangue e ela queria que ele mesmo o apagasse.

—Vamos, agora —eram palavras duras, pronunciadas com aborrecimento ou desespero.

Shannon correu para as escadas lutando para não chorar antes de chegar ao dormitório. Não queria que Damien advertisse sua frustração. Havia dito que a desejava. Mas se assim fora, teria passado com ela aquela noite. Shannon se tinha humilhado atuando como uma prostituta, oferecendo-se como se fora algo que fizesse cada dia. Damien não tinha forma de saber o quanto havia sido duro abrir-se a ele daquela maneira. Assim que fechou a porta de sua habitação, deslizou-se até o chão enquanto os soluços lhe rasgavam o peito.

O vaso estalou em pedacinhos. Damien esticava e relaxava os punhos lutando contra o desejo que ameaçava devorando. Jamais tinha desejado a ninguém como desejava a Shannon. O desejo lhe destroçava o cérebro, rugia em seus ouvidos como se fora um dragão incendiando sua alma e lhe devorando a mente.

Nem mesmo Inanna poderia ter inspirado uma paixão como aquela.

—Damien?

Damien girou sobre seus pés e descobriu ao Eric Marquand frente a ele.

—Está bem?

—Não, maldita seja, não estou bem. Tenho aspecto de está-lo?

Marquand se voltou como se queria esquentá-las mãos na chaminé, mas Damien suspeitava que o que realmente pretendia era ocultar sua expressão.

—Já te apaixonaste por ela?

—Essa é a pergunta mais estúpida que... É obvio que não. Acha que sou idiota?

—Não, não acredito que seja idiota Damien.

—É desejo físico, nada mais. E é só porque estou passando muito tempo com ela —Damien saiu a grandes pernadas ao vestíbulo e tomou um casaco que tinha pendurado em um cabide—. Preciso andar e tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

—Não é só desejo, Damien —Marquand continuava a seu lado—.E andar não vai servir te de nada.

—Ah, não? E o que é o que poderia me servir? —imprimiu a sua voz o suficiente sarcasmo como para que não passasse despercebido.

—Fazer o amor com Shannon.

Damien ficou completamente quieto de costas para Marquand. Quando falou, sua voz não era mais que um suspiro enrouquecido pela dor e a frustração.

—Não posso fazer isso. Tenho medo de... —não pôde terminar a frase.

—Tem medo de matá-la, sei amigo.

—Hei-te dito que não me chame assim.

—Me continua dizendo isso possivelmente algum dia te faça caso —Marquand vestiu o casaco e se grampeou com calma os botões, um a um—. Damien, eu não acredito que tenha matado a nenhuma dessas mulheres e tampouco acredito que pudesse machucar a Shannon, mas suponho que é melhor que te reprima até que esteja seguro. De momento, iremos dar um passeio, se você acha que isso pode ajudar.

Damien se voltou lentamente, procurou seu rosto e sentiu, pela primeira vez, o vínculo invisível que os unia. Eram irmãos. Marquand queria ajudá-lo a superar aquela tortura infernal. E sabê-lo o comoveu profundamente. Tinha evitado durante tanto tempo aquele tipo de proximidade que não sabia como atuar, o que dizer. Tragou saliva e sacudiu a cabeça.

 _«Eu isto não o quero, maldito seja. Não quero apreciar a este homem... Nem a Shannon»._

—Muito tarde —sussurrou uma voz que não soube de onde tinha saído.

Procederia da mente de Marquand? Voltou-se para ele procurando resposta. Mas Eric se limitou a sorrir vagamente e abriu a porta.

Shannon fingiu dormir quando ouviu a chave de Damien na fechadura justo antes do amanhecer. Sabia que se aproximaria de vê-la. Sentiu as gemas de seus dedos nas bochechas, lhe apartando o cabelo da cara. Cheirou-o, sentiu seu calor, ouviu sua respiração. E desejou abrir os olhos e alargar os braços para ele. Deus, queria sentir seus braços a seu redor, estreitando-a com força contra ele. Que lhe fizesse sentir que queria tê-la mais perto dele, mais perto do que dois seres tinham estado jamais. Queria sentir seu coração pulsando ao mesmo ritmo que o seu, queria...

Fechou sua mente a aqueles pensamentos. Resistiu à tentação de mover o rosto contra sua mão. Quase podia sentir os pensamentos de Damien tentando alcançá-la, ouvir sua mente lhe dizendo que descansasse durante todo o dia, que permanecesse na cama até que ele fora a procurá-la.

Eram estranhas as coisas que sua mente conjurava. Fechou-a ao Damien, negava-se para ouvir aquelas coisas que imaginava estava lhe dizendo. Uns segundos depois sentiu o roce acetinado de seus lábios no rosto. E quase imediatamente, Damien se foi.

Shannon não se levantou até que a casa parecia estar anunciando a gritos sua solidão. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e baixou correndo as escadas. Chamou o Damien, no caso de, mas não obteve resposta.

Tinha sido uma estúpida, naquele momento o compreendia. A atração que sentia por aquele homem a tinha distraído de seu objetivo e tinha perdido um tempo precioso.

Mas não voltaria a ocorrer. Damien lhe estava ocultando dados, dados que tinham que ver com o assassino de Tawny e com o Bachman. E tinha que averiguar o que era.

Dirigiu-se à biblioteca e olhou a seu redor antes de fechar a porta. Rodeou a escrivaninha, deteve-se depois da gaveta e, utilizando um abre cartas, abriu-o. Tirou dali a pastas que procurava e o levou a habitação circular. Jogou dois troncos sobre as brasas da chaminé e esperou a que o fogo cobrasse vida. Por um momento, o resplendor das chamas lhe recordou o incêndio que se produziu em seu apartamento, a sensação de estar apanhada, o medo. Mas o lugar no que se encontrava era justamente o contrário a aquele inferno.

Sentou-se entre os almofadões e almofadas que havia no chão, mas o resplendor de um objeto que refletia as chamas a fez deter-se. Ajoelhou-se e viu várias peças do que em outro tempo tinha sido um vaso de ônix.

Franzindo o cenho, reuniu os diferentes fragmentos que foi encontrando sobre o tapete e os tirou da habitação.

Tentou não imaginar como se quebrado aquele vaso. Tentou não perguntar-se se Damien se haveria posto furioso, ou se sentiria frustrado, ou se, simplesmente, tinha sido uma estupidez. E, pela primeira vez, perguntou-se se possivelmente Damien não estaria lhe dizendo a verdade quando confessava que a desejava. Possivelmente fossem outras as razões pelas que a rechaçava, mas quais?

Já estava bem. Tinha chegado à conclusão de que pensar no Damien só servia para distrair a de seu propósito, de modo que se sentou, abriu a pastas e começou a ler.

 **Capítulo 12**

Damien despertou quando chegou à noite no dormitório do terceiro piso, situado depois de uma porta dissimulada. Abriu os olhos e seus sentidos foram aguçando-se gradualmente em resposta aos estímulos habituais. A suavidade dos lençóis de cetim que acariciavam sua pele nua. Amaciada-a travesseiro de plumas sobre a que apoiava a cabeça. O calor do fogo na chaminé. A música do estéreo que se acendia automaticamente ao anoitecer.

Aquela habitação tinha sido especialmente desenhada para proporcionar conforto a uma existência pouco confortável. Damien obtinha prazer ali onde podia encontrá-lo. Nos objetos, em vez de nas pessoas. Rodeou-se das mais modernas tecnologias, dos tecidos mais caros, das fragrâncias mais agradáveis e dos sons mais melodiosos. Mas quando esteve completamente acordado, compreendeu que nada daquilo era suficiente. Já não. Desejava Shannon.

Desejava o calor de sua pele contra a sua, em vez do frio do cetim. Desejava que sua erótica fragrância o enchesse. Queria que o rodeassem seus suspiros de prazer.

Sentou-se lentamente na cama enquanto ia recuperando as forças. Limpou sua mente e foi então quando percebeu uma sensação de vazio na casa. Shannon se tinha ido.

Saltou da cama e tentou abrir a mente de Shannon à sua, mas sua mente se negava a concentrar-se. Seu cérebro lhe estava pedindo ação e ele obedeceu. Vestiu-se rapidamente e baixou ao primeiro piso.

Netty o estava esperando ao pé da escada.

—Deixou uma nota —disse, como se lhe estivesse lendo o pensamento—. Na biblioteca, em cima da escrivaninha.

Damien passou por diante dela para dirigir-se à biblioteca. Netty correu a seu lado.

—Estava em casa quando se partiu, Netty?

—Não. Passei o dia entrando e saindo, fazendo compras e indo pagar algumas contas. Quando entrei em sua habitação, ainda estava dormindo.

Damien se aproximou da escrivaninha a grandes pernadas e abriu o sobre no que Shannon tinha rabiscado seu nome. Damien começou a ler. Olhou a Netty por cima do papel, esta assentiu imediatamente e se voltou para deixar a habitação. Quando fechou a porta, Damien continuou lendo.

 _Não podia ficar depois de ontem à noite. Não sei se serei capaz de voltar a verte depois de meu comportamento, sinto muito. Equivoquei-me ao te pôr nessa situação e não quero que se sinta culpado ou responsável pelo ocorrido. Você não tem feito nada, salvo me cuidar. É o homem mais amável que conheci nunca, Damien. Possivelmente seja essa a razão pela que te desejo._

 _Espero que possa compreender por que preciso passar algum tempo a sós. Por favor, não me busque. Quero estar sozinha e espero que possa respeitar meu desejo._

Não havia nada mais. Só seu nome rabiscado ao final da folha. Mas Damien lia o que havia detrás de suas palavras. Sua dor. A dor que lhe tinha causado. Shannon estava envergonhada de seus atos, envergonhada de desejá-lo. Maldita fora, isso era quão último ele pretendia! E algo mais; havia algo em suas palavras que soava como uma espécie de advertência e que não podia ignorar.

Shannon não tinha ido a nenhuma parte. Estava convencido disso inclusive antes que Marquand chegasse quase sem respiração e lhe tendesse uma folha de papel.

—Tem que sair daqui —lhe disse sem preâmbulos—. Falo a sério, Damien. Aqui não está a salvo.

Damien o ignorou; continuava tentando averiguar a verdade que se escondia depois das mentiras de Shannon.

—Damien, está-me ouvindo? Bachman sabe onde descansa. Tentará vir a por ti durante o dia, quando está completamente indefeso.

Por fim, as palavras do Marquand puderam abrir-se passo no meio da dor.

—Impossível ninguém sabe onde descanso.

Marquand lhe tendeu então um pedaço de papel e Damien baixou o olhar para aquela breve nota.

 _Bachman, dorme em uma habitação escondida no terceiro piso. A entrada tem que estar na habitação de convidados do segundo piso, embora não sei onde exatamente._

Não havia assinatura e era uma nota datilografada, de modo que não havia maneira de analisar a letra. Damien sacudiu a cabeça com incredulidade.

—Netty?

—É possível.

—Não posso acreditar que tenha sido capaz de...

—Não sei do que outra forma esse canalha pôde conseguir essa informação, mas já nos preocuparemos com isso mais tarde. De momento, tem que procurar outro lugar no que descansar.

Damien continuava olhando a nota com o cenho franzido.

—Como a conseguiste?

—Quão único tive que fazer foi ir procurar as mensagens que lhe tinham deixado ao Bachman —inclinou a cabeça—. Damien tem que aprender a utilizar seus poderes mentais para influir nas ações humanas. Fiz que a recepcionista abandonasse o mostrador durante uns minutos e retirei estas mensagens. Muito singelo.

—Se for tão singelo, onde está Shannon?

Eric arqueou uma sobrancelha com expressão interrogante.

—Disse-lhe que descansasse até meia noite. Mentalmente. Outras vezes tinha funcionado, mas esta vez não. Quando me despertei, partiu-se.

—Interessante.

—Interessante? É perigoso.

—É possível que tenha decidido te fechar sua mente. É um truque que inclusive os humanos podem aprender, embora poucas vezes aconteça. Mas, em qualquer caso, não tem nenhum motivo para fazê-lo, posto que não tenha a menor idéia do que é. Porque não o há dito, verdade?

—É obvio que não o hei dito.

—Então, tem-na feito zangar de algum jeito?

—Olhe, neste momento, não me importam nem o como nem o por que. Shannon se foi e tenho a sensação de que está em perigo. E o único que deveríamos estar fazendo neste momento é procurá-la.

—Adiante, busca , o que te detém?

Damien assentiu com dureza e alargou a mão para a porta. Começaria com o carro. Seria mais fácil lhe seguir o rastro. Uma mão firme no ombro o deteve.

—Sente-se, Damien. Esclarece sua mente. Abre-a, procura Shannon...

—Mas se ela me fechou sua mente...

—Não pode influir nela, mas deveria ser capaz de sentir sua presença, de sentir o que a rodeia, de discernir se estiver a salvo.

—Não estou seguro de que possa fazê-lo. Meu deus, Eric, você não o entende. Nunca utilizei minhas habilidades psíquicas. Nunca quis fazê-lo —elevou o olhar, como se de repente lhe tivesse ocorrido algo— por que não o faz você?

—Escolhidos conectam quase sempre com um só vampiro, Damien. E, se por acaso não te deste conta ainda, você é esse único vampiro para Shannon. Eu poderia senti-la ternamente, sobre tudo se estivesse em perigo. Mas a ti tem que te resultar muito mais fácil. Por favor, tenta-o.

Damien assentiu. Retornou ao salão, sentou-se em um sofá e tentou relaxar-se e deixar a mente em branco. Fechou os olhos.

—Agora já só nos falta Rhiannon com o incenso e as velas —murmurou Eric. Damien abriu os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas—. Nada, estava falando comigo mesmo. Te concentre, Damien. Te concentre em Shannon. Coloca sua imagem frente a seus olhos. Faz-a viver em seu interior até que possa senti-la.

Damien fechou os olhos outra vez e encontrou assombrosamente fácil levar Shannon a sua mente. Bastava-lhe recordando o sabor de sua boca e seu quente interior. Moveu-se incômodo em seu assento, mas continuou concentrado. A sensação de perigo se incrementava com cada um de seus pensamentos.

Era absolutamente incrível. Nenhuma pessoa em seu são julgamento podia acreditar que aquilo fora verdade.

Mas parecia certo. Shannon tinha lido as notas sobre a DIP. A Divisão de Investigações Paranormais. Era uma organização secreta e a única razão de sua existência, segundo as notas de Marquand, era localizar e destruir vampiros, utilizando o álibi de querer descobrir seus segredos através da investigação. Marquand sustentava que a organização era responsável por assassinatos, seqüestros e torturas de vampiros.

Dizia que sua própria esposa, não, companheira, esse era o término que utilizava, tinha sido seqüestrada por aqueles cientistas desumanos. E isso tinha ocorrido quando ainda era mortal. Antes que tivesse sido transformada.

Quando terminou de ler aqueles documentos, Shannon estava tremendo. Marquand estava tão louco como Bachman. Inclusive acreditava que ele mesmo era um vampiro. Realmente acreditava.

E, ao parecer, também Damien acreditava. Em caso contrário, não teria contínuo mantendo nenhum tipo de relação com aquele homem.

Mas tinha que deixar de pensar nisso. Tinha que manter-se alerta.

Tinha deixado à mansão de Damien em seu carro e tinha estado conduzindo durante um par de horas com intenção de chamar a atenção do assassino. Depois, dirigiu-se a seu escritório.

Uma vez no interior, assegurou-se de que tinha a pistola carregada e se sentou a esperar.

A morte tinha sido uma sombra que durante muito tempo tinha estado espreitando-a, mas aquela noite a sentia mais perto que nunca.

Por isso tinha que acabar com aquele canalha essa mesma noite.

Não demorou muito em ouvir passos nas escadas. Levantou-se e elevou a pistola enquanto via girar o trinco da porta.

Mas não foi o assassino o que entrou em seu escritório, a não ser Bachman.

Em qualquer caso, Shannon elevou a pistola, apontando para a lapela esquerda de sua jaqueta cinza. Bachman caminhou até seu escritório e tomou assento.

—Já está disposta a ficar de meu lado, Mallory? Ou pensa esperar a converter-se em sua próxima vítima?

Shannon pestanejou. Bachman a estudou com firmeza, limitando-se a esperar.

—Pelo menos sei que não é um deles. Esteve conduzindo seu flamejante carro à luz do dia.

—E você esteve me seguindo.

—É uma garota inteligente. Me diga, por que o deixou? Ao final foi o suficientemente sensata para ter medo?

—Não sei do que me está falando.

—Estou falando de monstros, Shannon. De animais sedentos de sede e de morte. Agora conhece o Damien, sabe quem é realmente. Os humanos não significam nada para ele, para nenhum deles —se inclinou para diante—. Teve sorte de poder partir.

—Está louco se pensar que me acredito uma só palavra de todo isso.

—A que se refere?

—Já sabe. A que supostamente Eric Marquand e Damien são... Vampiros. Essas tolices não existem e você está louco se crie o contrário.

—Não acredito, sei —inclinou a cabeça—. Assim que o recém-chegado é Marquand. Me imaginava, mas nunca o tinha visto tão perto. Em uma ocasião, estivemos a ponto de apanhá-lo. Ao Damien não o conhecíamos. Mas o pus sob vigilância o dia que apareceu o primeiro cadáver.

Shannon soltou uma gargalhada, ignorando o nó que tema no estômago.

—Viu-o alguma vez à luz do dia, Shannon? —a tutear- Lhe viu comer? Há algum espelho em toda sua casa?

—Em sua casa há comida. Eu comi ali...

—Mas ele não comia.

—O horário que faz é só uma questão de imagem. Uma imagem que cultiva para seus admiradores, nada mais.

—Shannon, foi um vampiro o que assassinou a seu amiga, e se não tomar cuidado, sofrerá o mesmo destino... Ou algo pior.

—Algo pior?

Bachman se encolheu de ombros, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela.

—Se tivesse querido, Damien poderia te haver matado, mas acredito que tem outros planos.

—Fala Bachman. O que está insinuando?

Bachman a olhou por cima do ombro.

—Acredito que quer te converter em um deles. Te conservar a seu lado para satisfazer seus repugnantes prazeres. Eternamente. Será sua prisioneira durante toda a eternidade.

—Como chegaste a estar tão louco, Bachman? Supõe-se que tenho que me tragar todas essas estupidez? Não crie que me convertendo em vampiro Damien faria fracassar seu próprio plano? Faria-me tão forte como eles e, nesse caso, como ia poder me manter prisioneira?

—Sabe muito pouco sobre tudo este tema. Os poderes aumentam com a idade. E Damien é tão velho que ainda não pudemos descobrir suas Orígenes. O do Marquand sim os conhece. É de origem francesa e foi transformado durante a Revolução.

Shannon era consciente de que tinha os olhos arregalados. Mas era uma estupidez, porque em realidade não acreditava uma só palavra do que lhe estavam dizendo.

—Está-me dizendo que Eric tem mais de duzentos anos?

Bachman a olhou como se pensasse que era estúpida.

—Para eles, isso é ser jovem. O mais ancião que temos nos arquivos procede do Egito, era a filha de um faraó. E suspeitamos que Damien seja inclusive maior que ela.

—Está louco —caminhou até o Bachman, situando-se perto da janela—Agora me diga o que é o que pretende conseguir desta visita. Por que te tomou a moléstia de me contar tudo isto?

—Por que crie que o faço?

Shannon franziu o cenho e deu um passo para trás. Mas Bachman a deteve posando a mão em seu ombro.

—Eu gosto Mallory. Eu gosto de sua guelra. Por não mencionar que certamente é a mulher mais condenadamente sexy que vi em toda minha vida.

Mentiras. Eram todas as mentiras, e tão óbvias que adivinhá-lo era um jogo de meninos. Bachman queria algo dela, e não era seu corpo.

—Nem sequer me conhece.

—Sei que está doente. Que inclusive é possível que esteja morrendo.

Shannon elevou o queixo.

—Como sabe?

—Graças a seus relatórios médicos. Mas você já sabia que os tínhamos. Estavam em uma das pastas que me roubou da habitação do hotel.

Seus relatório médico estavam entre esses documentos? Ela não os tinha visto. Teria-os Damien? Teria sabido durante todo aquele tempo seus problemas de saúde e o teria oculto?

—É um estranho espécime, Shannon. Tem o antígeno e uns Orígenes que lhe convertem em uma das poucas pessoas que pode chegar a converter-se em um deles. Desgraçadamente, isso também significa que morrerá jovem. Todos morrem jovens. Mas na DIP estamos fazendo uma investigação, Shannon, uma investigação que poderia te ajudar.

Investigação. Shannon tinha lido algo sobre essas investigações nas notas do Marquand. Támara tinha estado atada a uma maca, em um laboratório secreto, e tinha sido torturada até que Marquand tinha ido resgatar la.

Possivelmente não tudo fora ficção.

—Se vier comigo, se puser em minhas mãos, poderemos encontrar a maneira de te manter viva. Poderíamos inclusive encontrar um remédio...

—Ir aonde?

—Ao complexo do White Plains. É um laboratório.

White Plains. Eric o mencionava em seu relatório. Deus poderia ser certo?

—Ali estará a salvo, Shannon. Temos os melhores médicos e os melhores cientistas nesse campo.

—Então me converteria em sua prisioneira? Parece que não tenho muito onde escolher, verdade?

—Não seria uma prisioneira. Seria nossa protegida, é muito distinto.

De repente Shannon teve medo. Medo a que Bachman não aceitasse um não por resposta.

—Olhe, sou perfeitamente consciente do pouco tempo que fica, mas não penso passá-lo convertida em uma cobaia. E não me acredito uma só palavra sobre o dos vampiros. Quão único quero é encontrar ao assassino de Tawny e, diga o que diga, não acredito que seja Damien.

—Sinto ouvir lhe dizer isso.

—Por quê? O que pensa me fazer?

Bachman sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Ao final virá comigo.

—Está pensando em me obrigar?

—Não, ainda não. Sabendo que há dois vampiros soltos, não aspiro a terminar como alguns dos cientistas que utilizaram essa tática. Mas te aconselho que não te aproxime dele, Shannon. É um assassino. E assim que tudo isto termine, voltaremos a nos ver outra vez —cedeu ligeiramente a dureza de seu rosto—.E não me importa o que possa pensar, Shannon. Faço-o por seu bem.

Shannon negou com a cabeça e o acompanhou até a porta.

—Tudo isto é uma loucura, Bachman. Damien não é o que diz. Juro-te que...

—Você não sabe, mas eu sim —abriu a porta—. Terei que acabar com ele. Não fica outra opção.

Shannon começou a protestar, mas lhe estava falando com uma porta vazia. Bachman já se partiu.

Damien a encontrou sentada no chão de seu desvencilhado escritório, frente à porta e pistola em mão. Seus olhos eram dois poços de absoluta confusão. E estavam cheios de lágrimas.

—Pensava que havíamos ficado de que esperaríamos até a próxima função, Shannon —deu um passo para o interior do despacho.

—Não pensava que me encontraria tão logo. Suponho que é muito inteligente para mim.

Damien franziu o cenho ao advertir a palidez de seu rosto. Deu um passo para ela e o coração lhe encolheu ao vê-la retroceder.

—Agora me tem medo? —perguntou-lhe brandamente—. O que passou?

—Não, não te tenho medo. Mas quero estar sozinha, isso é tudo.

—Não posso te deixar sozinha e sabe.

Shannon lhe deu as costas e sua juba loira se balançou com aquele movimento. Damien queria acariciá-la, enterrar seu rosto nela, inalar sua fragrância.

—Não suporto que decidas por mim.

—Eu não...

—Claro que sim! —caminhava pelo escritório evitando olhá-lo—. Decidiu que tinha que ficar em sua casa depois do incêndio. E agora decidiu não me deixar aproveitar minha última oportunidade de apanhar a esse canalha. Olhe, fui uma mulher muito independente durante muitos anos para deixar que agora alguém se faça cargo de mim. Minha vida é minha, sou eu a que decide o que fazer e aonde ir. Quero estar aqui e quero estar sozinha.

—Por quê?

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça e baixou o olhar para o chão.

—Maldita seja. Não vou daqui sem obter uma resposta.

Damien cruzou a habitação e Shannon se encolheu, lhe provocando uma pontada de dor. Agarrou-a pelos pulsos e as sustentou a ambos os lados de seu corpo. Permaneceu olhando o um ao outro, com a janela como cortina de fundo.

Shannon se negava a responder, mas o medo que Damien via em seus olhos era toda a resposta que necessitava. Quando Shannon desviou o olhar, seu medo pareceu aumentar. Abriu os olhos de par em par e ficou branca como o papel.

—Meu deus...

—O que...?

Damien seguiu o rumo de seu olhar e viu a imagem de Shannon refletida no cristal da janela. Embora ele continuasse a seu lado, sua imagem não estava ali.

Shannon tremia como se estivesse a ponto de morrer congelada.

—Bachman... Bachman me há isso dito, mas eu não lhe acreditei...

—Bachman. Deveria haver-me imaginado. Então esteve aqui?

Shannon assentiu. Que sentido tinha mentir?

—Meu deus, Damien, me diga que não é verdade. Tudo isto é uma loucura.

—Shannon...—Damien tentou dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra abandonava seus lábios. O que podia dizer?

—Nem sequer o nega? —o impacto convertia sua voz em um sussurro—. Desmaiei, verdade? Isto só está ocorrendo em minha mente. Você nem sequer está aqui... Estou sozinha. Ao melhor nem sequer existe e eu...

—Já basta, Shannon —Damien lhe rodeou os ombros com o braço e a encaminhou para a porta—.Vamos, saiamos daqui.

—Não penso ir a nenhuma parte contigo.

—Claro que vais vir.

Shannon tirou a pistola da pistoleira, deu um passo para trás e o apontou. Com um movimento vertiginoso, Damien lhe arrebatou a arma e a apertou até convertê-la em uma bola de metal que deixou cair ao chão.

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça e retrocedeu. Tinha-a aterrorizado. Não deveria ter feito isso.

—Eu jamais te faria nenhum dano, Shannon, sabe. Tem que sabê-lo. Não poderia te fazer nenhum dano embora quisesse. Não posso te deixar aqui sabendo que o assassino pode te encontrar. E tampouco posso deixar que Bachman te encadeie em um desses laboratórios de máxima segurança —viu que Shannon pestanejava quando o dizia e se perguntou se Bachman já o teria sugerido—. Sei por que Eric me advertiu isso. Shannon vêem comigo, lhe tentarei explicar isso tudo...

Shannon se equilibrou para a porta, mas Damien a agarrou pela cintura e a obrigou a retroceder. Shannon terminou estreitada contra ele, com o coração palpitante e as bochechas ruborizadas. Olhou-o fixamente, com lábios trementes, e sacudiu a cabeça de lado a lado.

Todos os sentidos de Damien ficaram em alerta. Seu coração pulsava a tanta velocidade como o de Damien.

—Shannon, mata-me que me tenha medo. Não compreende que jamais te faria nenhum dano? Não sabe que...? —então viu que Shannon lhe tinha umedecido o olhar.

Inclinou a cabeça e tomou sua boca com um frenesi que não era capaz de dobrar. Movia as mãos por todo seu corpo, incapaz de saciar-se. Desenhava suas costas, afundava as mãos em seu cabelo, acariciava a delicada curva de seu pescoço... Muito lentamente, chegou a ser consciente de que Shannon não se estava resistindo. O tremor não tinha cessado, mas parecia ter trocado. A jovem elevou as mãos timidamente antes de abraçá-lo e inclinou a cabeça para trás em resposta à invasão de Damien. O fogo de Damien se avivou. Jogou os quadris para diante para mostrar-lhe a Shannon e ela continuou acariciando seus ombros. Quando se arqueou contra ele, Damien posou as mãos sobre seu redondo e firme traseiro e a estreitou com força contra ele, deleitando-se no suave gemido de Shannon.

Louco de desejo retrocedeu até se chocar contra a escrivaninha. Com um movimento de braço, limpou-o e colocou Shannon sobre sua superfície. Sentia sua respiração cálida e agitada no rosto. Rasgou-lhe a parte dianteira da blusa. Os botões voaram e apareceram seus seios escondidos depois do encaixe do prendedor, encaixe que também destroçou para despi-los ante seus olhos famintos. Com um gemido, inclinou-se para embeber-se deles e alimentar aquela sede que ia mais à frente do puro desejo. Sugou com força o mamilo sentindo-o esticar-se ante aquele contato. Tomou o rosado pico entre seus dentes brancos e o acariciou até que Shannon gritou seu nome e se aferrou a sua cabeça com ambas as mãos. Então repetiu a tortura com o outro.

Damien elevou a cabeça e observou o rosto de Shannon enquanto alargava a mão para o botão e o zíper de seu jeans. Tirou-lhe as calças, acariciando seu corpo ao mesmo tempo.

Continuando, endireitou-se e se colocou entre suas pernas com uma ereção tão tensa que resultava quase dolorosa. Olhou fixamente Shannon, nua para ele, e se disse a si mesmo que não podia fazê-lo. Não deveria...

—Se te detiver outra vez, pegarei-te um tiro —sussurrou Shannon—. Não quero ouvir mais tolices. Só quero a ti.

Damien sabia que não estava bem. Sabia que Shannon estava tão assustada como excitada. Mas mesmo assim, afundou os dedos nos úmidos cachos de entre suas coxas. Abriu as dobras e explorou seu sexo tenso e úmido. Procurou o diminuto botão e tomou entre dois dedos. Shannon fechou os olhos e gritou.

—Shannon, eu...

—Não me importa! O que tenho que perder Damien? Maldito seja, faça amor comigo!

Damien rezou para que Shannon não se arrependesse nunca daquela ordem, ao tempo que se desabotoavam as calças para liberar sua palpitante ereção. Viu que o olhar de Shannon voava para aquela parte de seu corpo, sentiu o contato de seus olhos abrasando-o. Posou então as mãos na parte interior de suas coxas e se deleitou no saboroso bocado que tinha frente a ele. Guiou a mão de Shannon até seu sexo e atirou delicadamente dela. Shannon o guiou a sua vez para sua lubrificada feminilidade. Tombou-se sobre o escritório e arqueou os quadris para ele, lhe sustentando em todo momento o olhar.

Damien foi afundando-se lentamente nela até que Shannon já não teve nada mais que lhe oferecer. Pressionou-se contra ela. Shannon deixou escapar um suspiro rouco e prolongado e se aferrou a seu traseiro ao tempo que Damien fechava as mãos ao redor de sua cintura. Quando retrocedeu, Shannon o apertou com força e, naquela ocasião, Damien não foi absolutamente delicado quando voltou a afundar-se nela. Retrocedeu uma vez mais, mantendo-a prisioneira com suas fortes mãos enquanto investia de novo. Shannon esticou os músculos a seu redor, como se queria retê-lo para sempre dentro dela. Elevou a cabeça e os ombros da escrivaninha e procurou seus lábios. Damien respondeu inclinando-se sobre ela e beijando-a, fazendo amor com sua boca com a mesma intensidade com a que o fazia com seu corpo.

E então Shannon ficou muito quieta. Todo seu corpo se esticou, apertou os punhos e deixou de respirar durante uns segundos intermináveis. Damien sentiu seu corpo esticando-se a seu redor. Um segundo depois, Shannon se estremecia ao alcançar o clímax e Damien derramava sua essência em seu interior sentindo-se como se estivesse esvaziando seu corpo inteiro.

Enquanto observava ao casal da escada de incêndios, Anthar amaldiçoou em babilônio, em sumério e em inglês. Tinha esperado uma eternidade a que Damien cedesse a seu desejo e fizesse o amor com aquela mulher. E ao final o tinha feito, mas não tinha bebido de seu corpo. Um instinto mais capitalista que a mesma natureza tinha conseguido detê-lo. Maldito fora!

Depois daquilo, teria que esperar outra oportunidade. E, a julgar pela saúde da garota, possivelmente não a houvesse. E se a garota morria, a oportunidade da vingança perfeita morreria com ela. Teria que induzir ao Damien ao suicídio. Era a única maneira de aplacar a fúria agônica que sentia.

Ao fim e ao cabo, assim era como tinha morrido Siduri.

Siduri. Ah, que formosa tinha sido, e quanto a tinha desejado! Ele também poderia havê-la tido. Anthar a tinha visitado freqüentemente na casa que tinha junto ao mar. Mas, hei aí que o Grande Gilgamesh se deteve ali, meio morto, ao bordo da loucura, esgotado e faminto. Deteve-se em meio de sua busca da imortalidade durante o tempo suficiente para destroçar a vida de uma donzela. Siduri o tinha acolhido em sua casa. Tinha-o alimentado, tinha-o vestido e o tinha sustentado entre seus braços para aliviar sua dor. E quando se recuperou Gilgamesh a tinha abandonado. Nem sequer se tinha informado do muito que Siduri o tinha amado, nem sabia como tinha morrido.

Siduri se tinha entrado no mar e, ao igual à Gilgamesh, não havia tornado a olhar atrás.

Mas Anthar sabia. Porque Siduri o tinha deixado gravado em pedra com aquela escritura que as mulheres tinham proibido aprender, mas que ela tinha aprendido. Porque o próprio Anthar lhe tinha ensinado.

Era tão formosa, tão brilhante. E tinha morrido por culpa do Gilgamesh.

Mas Gilgamesh teria que pagar por isso.

 **Capítulo 13**

Shannon se aconchegou em seus braços, tremendo, enquanto Damien a vestia. Não era fácil. Quando tentava apartar-se dela, Shannon se aferrava a ele para não deixá-lo partir.

—Ah, Shannon... —Damien a pôs de pé e a estreitou contra seu peito.

Mas as pernas de Shannon pareciam de borracha. Começou a cair, mas conseguiu esticar os joelhos. Emoldurou o rosto de Damien com as mãos e o escrutinou com seu profundo olhar.

—Não é verdade, sabia. Nenhum monstro poderia ter feito amor comigo como acaba de fazê-lo você. Diga-me isso Damien, diga-me isso. -O beijou na boca, nas bochechas, nos olhos—. Jamais me havia sentido assim, Damien. Com ninguém. Só contigo, assim tem que me dizer que tudo é mentira —voltou a lhe beijar o pescoço, o queixo... O desespero o fazia tremer—. Me Diga que tudo é uma ilusão, igual a quando atua. Diga-me isso Damien.

Os tremores se incrementavam e Damien sentia o calor de seus lábios, um calor que naquela ocasião não procedia da paixão, mas sim da febre.

Tomou seu rosto entre as mãos. Sua pele resplandecia como o leite branco e o rubor cobria suas bochechas.

—Maldita seja —murmurou Damien—. Não, outra vez não...

—Só... Me abrace —sussurrou ela—. Enquanto me abrace, estarei bem —e se derrubou contra seu peito.

Damien fechou os braços a seu redor e sentiu que o coração lhe estalava em mil pedaços. Não podia suportá-lo. Não podia vê-la sofrer daquela maneira, não podia vê-la morrer.

Apertou os punhos enquanto a sustentava entre seus braços e gritou sua dor. Gritou seu nome, e o do Enkidu, e amaldiçoou aos deuses e ao mundo, à vida e à morte. Depois, enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo e o encheu de lágrimas amargas.

Sentiu o cetim das mãos de Shannon em suas bochechas.

—Não chore. Eu não queria que isto ocorresse... Não queria te amar... Não queria...

Damien elevou a cabeça e Shannon sorriu ligeiramente.

—Eu gostaria... Não ter que morrer... Não ter que te deixar assim —e fechou os olhos.

—Damien.

Damien se voltou lentamente para olhar ao Eric Marquand, mas logo que podia apartar os olhos de Shannon.

—Damien, tem que tirar a daqui. Isto é perigoso.

—Olha-a, Eric —Damien sacudiu a cabeça—. Esta vez é diferente.

Eric se aproximou e se inclinou para ela. Quando voltou a endireitar-se, tinha o semblante sombrio.

—Sinto muito, Damien. Sinto muito. Entrará em coma antes que acabe a noite. E me temo que não desperte. O fim está perto.

—Não... —os joelhos já não o sustentavam. Caiu ao chãosustentando a Shannon contra ele.

—Vamos, Damien, leva a casa que aluguei. Bachman lhes segue a vós, não a mim —mas Damien não se movia—. Vamos, pelo menos podemos levá-la a um lugar no que estará quente.

Damien assentiu mudo de dor.

 _«Canalha isto é menos do que merece!»_

Deteve-se de repente, inclinou a cabeça e olhou para o Eric lhe pedindo silencio. Uma raiva absoluta enchia sua mente, eram pensamentos carregados de ódio... Mas de onde procediam? De quem?

 _«Quero que a veja morrer, cão, e que deseje sua própria morte, porque logo chegará Gilgamesh»._

Tão repentinamente como tinha chegado, desapareceu aquela sensação.

—Ouviste-o? —perguntou- Damien ao Eric.

—Perfeitamente. Essa mensagem ia dirigida a ti.

—Quantos outros... Há aqui?

—Nenhum, Damien. Saberíamos se assim fora. Não têm nenhum motivo para ocultar sua presença.

—Mas poderiam? Nos poderiam ocultar isso se quisessem?

Eric assentiu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

—Era um vampiro, Eric, estou seguro. Um vampiro que me conhece... —centrou então sua atenção no Shannon e sua dor fez empalidecer qualquer outra sensação—. Nem sequer posso levá-la a minha casa sabendo que Bachman quer ir por mim.

—Não irá te buscar até o amanhecer. Ainda é logo. Pelo menos esta noite estaremos seguros, e amanhã já faremos outros planos. Vamos.

Segundos depois, Damien estava acomodando Shannon em uma das poltronas da habitação circular. Sentia que ela preferia descansar ali, perto do fogo. Eric acrescentou lenha ao fogo enquanto Damien se sentava a seu lado e lhe acariciava o cabelo.

—OH, Meu deus! O que lhe passou?

Damien elevou o olhar e ao ver a expressão preocupada de Netty, esqueceu sua possível traição.

—Está doente, Netty. Muito doente.

—Necessita um médico... —Netty correu para ela, procurou sua mão e a levou o peito.

—Já não podemos fazer nada por ela.

—Quer dizer que se está morrendo?

Damien se mordeu o lábio até fazê-lo sangrar. Eric desviou o olhar do fogo.

—Netty, poderia nos trazer umas mantas? Tem que conservar o calor e...

Netty retrocedeu lentamente com o rosto convertido em uma máscara de sentimentos confusos.

—Não senhor, isto não está bem —sacudiu a cabeça com ferocidade—. Ele me disse que ficaria bem. Que tudo tinha sido culpa de seu feitiço... —interrompeu-se de repente e arregalou os olhos. Quando Damien elevou a cabeça, procurou seu rosto—. Mas você não a enfeitiçou. Agora o entendo. OH, Meu deus, o que tenho feito?

Eric deu um passo adiante e se interpôs entre o Netty e Damien quando este último se levantou.

—Está falando de Bachman?

—Disse-me que tinha que salvar a Shannon. Que vocês eram... —estremeceu-se e baixou o olhar para o chão—... Diabos. Disse que ela morreria se não a ajudava.

—E você lhe disse que a habitação secreta estava no terceiro piso —Damien logo que podia conter sua raiva.

Netty se mordeu o lábio. As lágrimas empapavam seu rosto.

—Bachman me disse que ela morreria se não o dizia. Eu só queria ajudar à garota!

—Deveria te arrancar o coração.

—Te cale, Damien! —ordenou-lhe Eric—. Netty, ainda não é muito tarde para que corrija seu engano. Interceptei a nota que deixou no hotel.

Netty gemeu brandamente.

—Mas eu o chamei mais tarde. Ele sabe... Sabe.

—Nos conte o que está planejando Bachman —lhe pediu Eric.

—Eu tinha que lhe deixar entrar em amanhecer. Queria ver a habitação em que você dorme.

—O que ele quer é me assassinar enquanto durmo, estúpida.

—Eu não sabia! O juro!

Damien a fulminou com o olhar, voltou-se e reatou sua vigília de Shannon.

—Agora não sou capaz de pensar com claridade. Eu... —interrompeu-se e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Então é verdade? É verdade o que Bachman diz que são?

—Netty, que classe de idiota poderia acreditar-se essa tolice? —perguntou Eric—. Bachman é um louco, um admirador que perdeu a razão. Certamente terá ouvido falar de casos parecidos —se interrompeu e Netty assentiu—. O caso é que Bachman se convenceu a si mesmo de que a identidade de Damien em cena é a da vida real e se crie um caça vampiros —Eric deu um passo adiante e posou a mão no braço de Netty—. É perigoso, Netty. Esse homem quer matar realmente Damien.

—E eu estive a ponto de ajudá-lo a fazê-lo! —chorou Netty—. O sinto senhor Namtar.

Mas Damien nem sequer foi consciente de sua desculpa. Estava muito absorto em sua própria dor.

—Fora. Fora os dois. Deixem-nos sozinhos.

Netty estalou em pranto e saiu correndo da habitação. Eric se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou a seu lado.

—Só estarão a salvo até o amanhecer, sabe.

—Tirarei-a daqui antes que amanheça.

—E aonde irá?

—Não sei. Mas isso agora não importa.

—Voltarei a te buscar.

—Não, você já tem feito suficiente. Tenta te manter a distância, Eric. Não necessito público nem ajuda para suportar esta tristeza. É uma velha companheira.

Estava tão viva... Nunca tinha conhecido a ninguém tão vital como ela. Fazia muito tempo que Damien não ria com ninguém. E Shannon lhe tinha feito sorrir uma e outra vez. Havia tornado a levar a ternura e a alegria a sua existência.

E se estava morrendo. Ia deixar o sozinho, como Enkidu. E justo quando estava a ponto de encontrar ao assassino. Justo quando tinha descoberto a existência de outro vampiro furiosamente zangado na cidade. Um que o odiava... Pestanejou lentamente quando se deu conta das implicações de seus próprios pensamentos. Outro vampiro. Um que odiava Damien além da razão.

Algo pareceu iluminar a negra noite de sua alma. Ele não era um assassino! A sede não tinha sido capaz de dominá-lo. Fazia o amor com Shannon de uma forma frenética, apaixonada, mas não tinha provado seu sangue.

Seus motivos para não transformá-la eram singelos. Sofria ao pensar que podia ser um assassino e não podia suportar a idéia de que Shannon tivesse que sofrer algum dia pelo mesmo. Essa razão já tinha desaparecido. Não queria amá-la. Não queria arriscar-se a sofrer uma dor similar ao que tinha suportado antes. Mas já era muito tarde para evitá-lo. E se Shannon fora imortal, não teria que perdê-la.

Mas teria aceitado ela essa escura magia? Seria capaz de viver renunciado à luz do dia, ao beijo do sol? Poderia assimilar a idéia de viver eternamente?

Damien amaldiçoou e deu meia volta. Não podia tomar aquela decisão por ela. Não podia! As lágrimas alagaram seus olhos. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos e deixou que os soluços sacudissem seus ombros. E então, Shannon elevou a mão e a posou em suas costas.

Damien se ajoelhou a seu lado. Tomou sua mão e a beijou depois se inclinou para beijar seu rosto.

—O... Sinto-o —sussurrou Shannon—. Deveria te haver advertido...

—Isso não teria trocado nada, Shannon.

—Tenho tanto medo...

Damien não sabia o que dizer. O que podia dizer para consolá-la?

—Tentei negá-lo, sabe? Fingia ser valente, mas não o sou —as lágrimas fluíam livremente por seu rosto—. Não quero morrer Damien. Não quero seguir sendo valente. Importa-me um cominho a dignidade.

Damien a olhou fixamente aos olhos.

—Está-o dizendo a sério, Shannon?

Shannon baixou as pálpebras e Damien soube que estava chegando o final.

—Eu... Daria algo... Qualquer... —sussurrou—... Para poder viver...

Fechou os olhos. Damien lhe emoldurou o rosto entre as mãos e a sacudiu ligeiramente. Mas Shannon estava afundando-se no coma que Eric tinha prognosticado. Não voltaria a despertar. Mas tampouco precisava fazê-lo, acaso não acabava de expressar sua decisão?

Por muito que tentasse dizer-se que deveria haver dado a opção a Shannon quando ainda estava em condições de tomar uma decisão, não podia enfrentar-se à idéia de perdê-la. Não podia maldito fora! Não podia viver sem ela. Não podia vê-la morrer quando Shannon acabava de lhe suplicar que a salvasse.

Levantou-a nos braços. Sua juba loira caiu para trás como uma cortina de seda. Era como a Bela Adormecida. E ele ia lhe dar o beijo que despertaria de seu sonho. Inclinou a cabeça, roçou sua pele com os lábios e sussurrou:

—Inanna, me perdoe. Enkidu me ajude. E Shannon, meu doce Shannon, fica a meu lado.

Anthar rugiu furioso. Acabavam de lhe arrebatar a possibilidade de ver sofrer ao Gilgamesh pela morte daquela jovem!

Todos seus planos arruinados...

Mas não ia renunciar tão facilmente à vingança. Siduri se merecia ser vingada e ele a vingaria. Quão único tinha que fazer era matar ao Gilgamesh. Antes a mataria a ela, para aumentar sua dor eterna. Sim, possivelmente resistisse, mas inclusive com sua nova fortaleza, seria muito fraco comparada com ele.

Anthar também tinha algum medo de Gilgamesh, mas não muito. Era quase tão velho como ele, a diferença era de só uns minutos.

Anthar tinha seguido Gilgamesh depois do suicídio de Siduri. Tinha-o seguido para vingar-se. E o tinha descoberto em meio de seu encontro com o Utnapishtim o Iluminado. Dizia-se que aquele ancião sábio tinha sido feito imortal pelos deuses, mas não tinha direito a compartilhar aquele dom.

Entretanto, algo no jovem Gilgamesh devia ter comovido ao ancião porque, depois de muito pensá-lo e de uma tortuosa discussão, fazia realidade o desejo de Gilgamesh. Tinha intercambiado seu sangue, aquele ato tinha debilitado ao Utnapishtim e tinha fortalecido Gilgamesh.

—Agora viverá para sempre, meu jovem amigo —tinha sussurrado o sábio antes de lhe pedir que partisse.

Anthar se tinha deslizado em sua casa atrás dele e se aproveitou da debilidade do ancião para repetir o ritual. Se Gilgamesh vivia, também deveria fazê-lo Anthar. Devia viver eternamente para poder levar a cabo sua vingança.

Shannon abriu os olhos e se sentiu ao princípio ligeiramente dormitado, como se tivesse a cabeça cheia de algodão. Tentou sentar-se, mas os ossos não lhe respondiam.

Umas mãos fortes a ajudaram e olhou a seu redor com o cenho franzido. Não estavam na casa de Damien. Elevou o olhar para ele, recordou como tinham feito amor e sorriu.

—Quanto tempo estive dormindo?

—Toda a noite e todo o dia.

—Já é de noite outra vez?

Damien assentiu. Parecia preocupado Shannon não tinha a menor idéia de por que, a não ser que estivesse sofrendo por sua enfermidade. Elevou a mão para seu rosto; teria que prepará-lo para o que à larga era inevitável.

Naquele momento, um morcego se deslizou entre eles e elevou seu vôo atraindo seu olhar. Shannon inclinou a cabeça e o olhou. Distinguia até o último milímetro de seu corpo com absoluto detalhe apesar da escuridão. Podia contar os ossos que recortavam suas asas. Seus olhos pareciam estar trabalhando a toda velocidade, porque eram capazes de distinguir cada movimento daquelas asas apesar de que as batia a uma velocidade que o fazia impossível. Mordeu-se o lábio e arregalou os olhos: não só podia vê-lo, mas também podia ouvir seus gritos penetrantes, e podia cheirá-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Não é possível.

—O que não é possível? —Damien se inclinou para diante e tomou a mão. Shannon podia contar todas as linhas de sua mão só pelo tato. Olhou-o aos olhos e viu o brilho de seus olhos como não o tinha visto nunca até então. E também seu cabelo, que lhe desejava muito de um negro muito perfeito para ser humano.

—Damien, por que estamos aqui fora?

—Bachman queria vir a nos buscar, assim tive que te trazer aqui.

—E onde estamos exatamente?

Damien sorriu e olhou a seu redor.

—Em uma cova, no meio do bosque e nos subúrbios da cidade.

—Tudo me resulta muito estranho...

—Me fale disso.

—Não, agora tenho que te contar um pouco mais importante. Eu... —Shannon se umedeceu os lábios—... Estou-me morrendo.

—Não, Shannon, você não está morrendo —respondeu Damien sem olhá-la—. Não morrerá jamais.

Shannon piscou surpreendida.

—O que quer dizer?

 _«Damien quer te converter em um deles. Será sua prisioneira eternamente»._ Não podia deixar de recordar as palavras de Bachman.

—Damien, o que me está dizendo? O que pensa me fazer?

—Já o tenho feito.

—O que é o que tem feito?

Damien se inclinou para ela e afundou os dedos em seu cabelo.

—Lembra-te da outra noite, quando tinha a morte tão perto que quase podia sentir seu fôlego na nuca? Lembra-te de que me disse, chorando, que faria algo para sobreviver? Não o sente, Shannon? Não sabe?

Shannon conteve a respiração. Logo que recordava o que tinha ocorrido depois de que fizessem o amor. Não tinha decidido ela que todo aquilo dos vampiros era uma loucura?

Levantou-se, sentindo uma força estranha em seu interior. A névoa de seu cérebro parecia ter desaparecido. Sentia-se enérgica, forte, saudável.

Baixou o olhar, abriu a mão, fechou-a e a estudou enquanto o fazia. Por que se sentia diferente? Ao final, levou-se a mão ao pescoço, cedendo a um repentino impulso. E sentiu as duas punções que tinham cicatrizado rapidamente.

Seu olhar voou para Damien e sacudiu a cabeça com incredulidade.

—Não passa nada, Shannon. Não há nada do que deva ter medo —deu um passo para ela e elevou a mão— Já nunca voltará a estar doente. Não morrerá. Não morrerá nunca.

—Meu deus! —Shannon retrocedeu, mas Damien seguiu avançando—. Meu Deus, é verdade! É... Um vampiro.

—E você também.

—Não! —mas inclusive enquanto o gritava, sabia que era certo—. Como pudeste Damien? Como pôde me fazer algo assim?

—Shannon, tinha que fazê-lo. Estava-te morrendo. Não podia permitir que morresse depois de que me houvesse dito o muito que desejava viver.

—Não pode me fazer isto, maldito seja!

—Já parece.

—E agora, o que ocorrerá? Reterá-me para sempre a seu lado? Era isso o que pretendia Damien? Claro, sabia que dessa maneira seria incapaz de sobreviver por minha conta. Essa era a idéia? —Estava aterrada.

Damien sacudiu a cabeça, confundido.

—É obvio que pode depender de mim.

—E um inferno! —gritou, com uma voz muito potente para ser natural—. Que coisas podem nos matar, Damien?

Damien pestanejou brandamente antes de responder.

—A luz do sol. O mais ligeiro roce de uma chama. Qualquer ferida pode nos provocar uma hemorragia severa. Se não conseguir detê-la... —lhe quebrou a voz—. Shannon, por que me está perguntando estas coisas?

—Porque preciso as saber. Porque não sei o que é viver desta maneira. Por que...

Cobriu-se o rosto com as duas mãos e se voltou. Estava mentindo como uma covarde. Ela não queria morrer e sabia. Mas que alternativa ficava? Soluçando, deu uns passos para a boca da cova.

—Aonde vai?

—Vou, simplesmente, vou.

Damien a agarrou pelos ombros.

—Shannon, não pode sair sozinha. Por favor, sente-se, date algum tempo para te acostumar. Me deixe te explicar o que significa tudo isto.

—Me deixe em paz! —voltou-se para ele, estava tão furiosa que lhe faltava a respiração— Te juro Por Deus que se não me deixa partir, odiarei-te durante toda a eternidade —se voltou de novo e entrou no bosque, em meio da noite.

Damien não foi atrás dela. Não podia. A tristeza e a dor o paralisavam. Sofria por ela. Por sua confusão, por seu medo. E mesmo assim, não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Não podia deixar de alegrar-se de que estivesse viva. De modo que não se arrependia. Quão único desejava era ter feito às coisas de forma diferente, ter podido explicar-lhe antes de ter que tomar uma decisão. Haver-lhe permitido escolher.

Começou a caminhar atrás dela, mas descobriu seu caminho bloqueado por uma forma sólida. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Eric e encontrou neles compreensão, compaixão, inclusive.

—Deixa-a, Damien. Necessita tempo.

Damien apartou Eric de um empurrão e caminhou a grandes pernadas.

—Como vou deixar que se vá? Crie que quero vê-la convertida em objeto de estudo desse animal do Bachman? E o que me diz desse vampiro que está fazendo estragos na cidade?

—Eu não hei dito que não possamos vigiá-la. Não a perderemos de vista, mas manteremos a distância. Damien tem que deixar que aceite sua nova identidade, não te dá conta?

Damien se deteve, voltou-se e olhou fixamente ao outro homem.

—É muito perspicaz, Eric. Isso tem que reconhecer em você.

—Me alegro de que o pense. Porque tenho algumas outras coisas que comentar com você. Não quis envolver a minha companheira neste assunto porque me parecia muito arriscado.

—Arriscado?

—A primeira vez que me aproximei de você, não tinha a menor idéia de qual era seu caráter, Damien.

—E agora?

—Agora não acredito que seja pior que a maioria. E acredito que Támara poderia lhe servir a Shannon de ajuda.

—Poderia ser —Damien continuou caminhando, mas tinha diminuído o ritmo de seus passos—. Mas continua existindo Bachman, e esse vampiro ao que temos descoberto.

—Se tivesse podido escolher, não teria trazido para cá Támara. Mas, eu goste ou não, já está vindo para aqui. Dentro de uma hora chegará à casa que aluguei.

Damien se limitou a olhá-lo com expressão interrogante.

—Está preocupada comigo. Inteirou-se da presença de Bachman e já nada pôde evitar que se reúna comigo.

—É um homem afortunado, Marquand.

—Sim, sou-o.

—Vete a sua casa a esperá-la. Eu irei à mansão vigiar Shannon —ao ver o cenho franzido de Damien, acrescentou—: A distância.

 **Capítulo 14**

Quando chegou a casa de Damien, Shannon saltou a taipa assombrada por sua própria agilidade e suas novas forças. Entrou em seu interior e estava começando a cruzar a habitação circular quando algo que não acabava de entender fez que lhe arrepiasse o pêlo da nuca. Ficou muito quieta, tentando encontrar a fonte daquela sensação. Girou lentamente. Seu olhar se dirigiu para o arco da porta. Imediatamente, saiu Bachman de detrás de uma cortina, assinalando-a com a pistola.

—Bachman, o que está fazendo aqui?

—Onde está, Shannon?

Shannon se encolheu de ombros.

—Aqui não, mas suponho que isso já sabe.

Bachman franziu o cenho e escrutinou seu rosto. Shannon se esticou, perguntando-se o que estaria vendo. Esperou, contendo a respiração.

—Estiveste chorando, por quê?

Shannon pestanejou e esteve a ponto de gritar de alívio. Bachman não tinha percebido a mudança.

—OH, Bachman. Por que não te terei feito conta? —Deixou que as lágrimas empanassem seus olhos— Eu pensava que o queria, sabe? Mas me deixou. Foi-se.

—E não sabe aonde foi?

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza.

—Agora o odeio.

Bachman assentiu, mas não apartou a pistola.

—Shannon, vêem comigo ao instituto. Ali poderemos ajudar você.

Não era certo. Shannon soube no instante no que as palavras saíram de seus lábios. Não estava segura de que Bachman soubesse realmente que era mentira, mas ela sabia.

—Ali há outros como eu?

Bachman assentiu e, por um instante, Shannon visualizou uma imagem aterradora. Homens e mulheres encerrados em celas e maços a macas, com a desolação refletida no rosto.

—Não sei. Tenho que pensá-lo. Me deixe até manhã.

Bachman entrecerro os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, Shannon, vais vir comigo agora. Não penso ir daqui sem ti. Queria esperar até apanhá-lo, mas ele se foi. E não penso voltar para o White Plains com as mãos vazias —sacudiu a cabeça—. Além disso, não estou seguro de que não saiba onde está.

—Já lhe hei isso dito. Não sei. Foi-se. E não voltará —defendia Damien sem vacilar.

—Voltará se souber que tem problemas. Não quereria fazer as coisas deste modo, Shannon, mas sei que se te disparasse, Damien estaria aqui em questão de minutos. Desde segundos, possivelmente —lhe tirou o seguro à pistola.

O medo a invadia e sua mente procurava desesperadamente uma resposta. Mas o sexto sentido que minutos antes tinha percebido em si mesmo parecia havê-la abandonado. Elevou as mãos.

—Não, não dispare. Direi-te onde está de verdade...

Bachman assentiu.

—Imaginava que trocaria de opinião. Não se preocupe por ele, Shannon. Não sofrerá. Isso no caso de que dita lhe deixar viver o tempo suficiente. Porque possivelmente não o faça. É um assassino. Alguém tem que detê-lo. Alguém tem que detê-los todos.

De modo que havia outros. Outras pessoas como Damien às que perseguiam tipos como Bachman. Possivelmente inclusive os matavam como explicava Eric em suas notas.

Baixou a cabeça e fingiu soluçar. Deu um passo para Bachman, como se os joelhos não a suportassem, e depois outro. Balançou-se para os lados e se aferrou à mesa.

Bachman caminhou a grandes pernadas para ela e a agarrou pelo braço sem nenhuma delicadeza. Doeu-lhe. Shannon não acreditava que fora essa sua intenção, mas sua pele parecia mais sensível que antes.

Elevou a outra mão e a apoiou no ombro de Bachman, como se necessitasse seu apoio. Afundou então os dedos em sua carne, elevou o joelho e lhe golpeou com ela na virilha. Esperava que Bachman se dobrasse sobre si mesmo pela dor, para assim ter ela tempo para escapar. Mas saiu disparado e caiu a uns três metros de distância.

Shannon levou a mão à boca; os olhos estiveram a ponto de sair-se o das órbitas.

—Eu tenho feito isso? —sussurrou.

Bachman lutava para levantar-se, com os olhos cheios de raiva.

—Você é um deles.

—Não porque o tenha elegido —murmurou ela—. Olhe, Bachman, por que não vai daqui antes de que te faça mal de verdade?

Bachman olhou para a pistola que tinha perdido em sua queda. Shannon deu um salto de gazela e se interpôs entre Bachman e a arma. Mas Bachman colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um canivete.

—Vamos, Shannon. Aproxime-te e volta a tentá-lo —estava ofegando, sem respiração e evidentemente dolorido.

Shannon elevou a mão para lhe pedir que se detivera.

—Não o faça —disse brandamente—. Não...

—Acreditar que quero fazê-lo? —continuou aproximando-se dela, agitando o canivete. Shannon retrocedeu, mas ele continuava avançando—. Poderia matar você, sabe. Um pequeno corte e você sangraria até morrer. Te renda, Shannon. Não me faça fazer isto.

Equilibrou-se para ela com o canivete, mas Shannon retrocedeu e Bachman falhou, deliberadamente possivelmente, pensou a jovem. Não podia estar segura, mas de repente se encontrou apanhada contra o suporte da chaminé. Já não tinha escapatória. Bachman permanecia frente a ela, com o semblante sombrio.

Elevou o canivete e a posou em seu pescoço.

—Virá comigo, Shannon. Não me faça te fazer dano.

Shannon preferia morrer a ir-se com ele. Tinha que fazer algo. Dissimuladamente, muito devagar para não alertá-lo, jogou a mão para trás e tomou um dos cubos de cristal que encerravam os apreciados objetos de Damien. Elevou o cristal, deixou-o a um lado e fechou o punho sobre a pedra que protegia.

Nesse mesmo instante, sentiu o fio do canivete afundando-se em sua pele e soube que Bachman estava disposto a matá-la se não cooperava. E ela só sabia uma coisa, que não queria morrer. Damien tinha razão nisso.

Com uma força nascida do pânico, golpeou-o com força na cabeça.

Bachman se cambaleou e caiu no chão com tanta violência que Shannon pensou que ia romper o mármore. Shannon correu para a porta, abriu-a de par em par... E chocou contra uma dura parede de músculos.

—Shannon...

Damien a abraçou e Shannon se aferrou a seu pescoço, soluçando.

—Acredito que o matei. OH, Meu deus, acredito que o matei...

—Sinto muito, Shannon. Vim assim que sentido que algo andava mau... —interrompeu-se para levantá-la em braços, subiu-a a habitação em que ele descansava habitualmente e a deixou na cama.

—Shannon, sinto muito. Sinto-o muito. Não sei que mais posso te dizer.

Shannon procurou seu rosto. Seu adorado rosto, e tampouco soube o que dizer.

Quando Damien baixou à habitação circular, Bachman tinha desaparecido. De modo que Shannon não o tinha matado. Certamente seria um alívio para ela sabê-lo.

A voz do Eric lhe chegou do marco da porta.

—Está bem?

Antes de que Damien tivesse podido responder, a companheira do Eric deu um passo adiante com a graça de uma bailarina. Tirou um frasco do bolso interior de seu casaco e o ofereceu.

—Toma, Damien. Está branco como o papel. Bebe.

—Támara, amor, essa não é... —começou a dizer Eric, mas se interrompeu ao ver a expressão de Damien—. O que te ocorre, meu amigo?

Damien se sentia como se tirou um enorme peso de cima.

—O desejo. A sede Pelo amor da Inanna, trocou. Já não o sinto.

Sorriu brandamente e tomou o frasco que Támara lhe tendia. Esvaziou-o e sentiu sua sede satisfeita como não a tinha sentido desde fazia milhares de anos.

Eric estudou seu rosto.

—Assombroso —murmurou Damien.

—Não é tão assombroso —Támara inclinou a cabeça, sacudindo ao fazê-lo seus cachos azeviches—. Sabia de seus problemas com a alimentação, Damien. Eric e eu não temos segredos. Mas, sinceramente, os homens são tão obtusos com algumas coisas... Todas as espécies procriam, a natureza urge a isso. Não é estranho que também nós sintamos a necessidade de fazê-lo. A necessidade de beber se vai fazendo mais demandante até que se cumpre com o ritual e se cria a outro de nós. Então desaparece.

Damien se aproximou do sofá e se sentou.

—Um problema menos ao que nos enfrentar. Mas por que mesmo assim continuo me sentindo fatal?

—Deveria descansar. Está a ponto de amanhecer. E Shannon deveria tirar a desse dormitório com as janelas tão enormes —Támara enrugou o nariz—. Embora não acredito que esteja preparada ainda para despertar em um ataúde.

—Não. Acredito que hoje estaremos seguros em minha casa. Mas eu gostaria de saber o que passou ao Bachman.

—Não teremos que nos preocupar com ele durante uma temporada —disse Eric—. Saiu à rua cambaleando-se e se deprimiu. Um grupo de adolescentes o viu e chamou a uma ambulância. Mas embora Bachman comece a falar, não lhe emprestarão muita atenção. Um homem com uma ferida na cabeça e falando de vampiros não é muito de confiar. Por certo, o que passou com Netty?

—Comprei-lhe um bilhete para um cruzeiro e lhe paguei o suficiente como para que o pense duas vezes antes de voltar a me trair.

—Estupendo. Seus problemas estão desaparecendo, amigo —disse Eric alegremente—. De momento ficaram reduzidos a dois: Shannon e esse vampiro criminal que anda pela cidade.

—Já nos ocuparemos disso esta noite —Támara atirou do braço de Eric—. Se houvéssemos trazido para o Rhiannon, esse vampiro estaria aqui à hora do café da manhã.

—E essa é precisamente a razão pela que te pedi que não lhe comentasse isto nem a ela nem ao Roland. Támara, não temos idéia nem da força nem da idade que pode ter esse renegado. Rhiannon se lançaria por ele sem nenhum medo e possivelmente terminasse morrendo.

—Acredito que merece a pena conhecer essa mulher —comentou Damien com uma meia sorriso.

—Só se estiver de bom humor, me acredite —respondeu Eric.

Damien voltou, tal e como Shannon tinha imaginado que faria. Ao parecer, não era capaz de compreender que necessitava tempo para ela. Deu meia volta na cama e o olhou. Imediatamente desejou não havê-lo feito. Havia uma dor imensa em seus olhos quando a olhava.

Shannon se esticou e se sentou.

—Antes me sentia mais forte, mas agora começo a me debilitar. A força é só temporária?

—Já quase é de dia —lhe explicou Damien—. Os dias nos debilitam. Descansa até a noite e despertará tão forte como sempre —se aproximou lentamente para ela e se sentou na cama—. Suponho que tem milhares de perguntas que me fazer.

Shannon assentiu.

—Mas já está a ponto de amanhecer —se umedeceu os lábios nervoso—. Shannon, já deixaste muito claro que não quer acontecer a eternidade comigo. Que não quer depender absolutamente de mim. Há outros que podem responder a suas perguntas.

Shannon tragou saliva e baixou a cabeça. Tinha-o ferido ao lhe dizer todas aquelas coisas.

—Eu gostaria que amanhã ficasse comigo. Não tive tempo de procurar outro lugar para descansar. Não pretendo te obrigar a estar comigo, prometo-lhe isso. Só quero que esteja a salvo. Há outro vampiro na cidade. Foi ele o que matou ao Tawny. Eric e eu o encontraremos e depois poderá ir aonde queira.

—Eu não pretendia...

—Bachman não está morto —a interrompeu—, mas estará fora de combate durante algum tempo. Mesmo assim, há outros. A organização para a que trabalha pretende nos erradicar. E esse outro vampiro me odeia por razões que não entendo. Eric e eu sairemos ao anoitecer para buscá-lo. E depois poderá partir.

Shannon fechou os olhos sabendo que o tinha ferido além do que era possível reparar. Damien lhe tendeu a mão. Ela se levantou da cama. Sem dizer uma só palavra, Damien a conduziu para as escadas e de ali até uma porta situada no primeiro piso. Meteu-se com ela em um armário e, para assombro de Shannon, a parede interior do mesmo resultou ser outra porta. Assim que a cruzaram, Damien fechou a porta, pressionou um botão e se acenderam as luzes. Começou a música. Sting, o cantor favorito de Shannon.

—Pode ficar na cama —disse Damien com voz rouca—. Eu dormirei no chão.

—Estará incômodo.

—Não, de verdade, eu durmo em qualquer parte.

Deus, o que lhe estava ocorrendo? Não era aquele o mesmo homem do que se apaixonou? Shannon tentou julgar seus sentimentos para Damien. Quando tinha feito o amor com ela, soube-se profundamente apaixonada por ele. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Mas, depois do que lhe tinha feito, seria capaz de amá-lo?

Sabia que não queria morrer, mas queria viver daquela maneira?

Sentou-se no bordo da cama. Damien se ajoelhou frente a ela e tomou as mãos.

—Me odeie se quiser, mas não odeie a ti nem o que é. Não trocaste, de verdade. Continua sendo a mesma mulher vibrante e maravilhosa de antes.

-Troquei —desviou o olhar—. Pensava que tinha matado Bachman. Me alegro de que não tenha sido assim, mas poderia havê-lo feito, Damien.

—Não lhe teria feito nenhum dano se não te tivesse obrigada a isso. Ainda desconhece a extensão de sua força, Shannon. E nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse sido mais rápido. Portanto, sou mais culpado que você. Shannon, Bachman vai recuperar-se. Não mataste a ninguém, tenta esquecê-lo.

—Mas você não tem que matar para viver? —sacudiu lentamente a cabeça—. Não, não poderia. Nem sequer foi capaz de matar a um camundongo.

—Eu desprezo a morte, Shannon. A morte se levou o meu amigo mais querido e tentou levar também a ti.

Enquanto o escutava, Shannon sentia a cabeça pesada, como quando se despertou. Olhou para a pedra que sustentava ainda na mão e pestanejou.

Damien a estava tombando na cama. Shannon o olhou fixamente e recordou a história que lhe tinha contado, o final da epopéia de Gilgamesh.

—Assim ao final encontrou o segredo. Mas não o converteu em um deus, nem devolveu Enkidu —aventurou—. Só o condenou a uma existência eterna, a contemplar a morte uma e outra vez —elevou a mão e a posou em sua bochecha—. Sim, Gilgamesh foi você.

Ele fechou os olhos, tombou-se a seu lado e a abraçou.

—Sentiu a força do vínculo entre o Enkidu e eu desde a primeira vez que o leste. Chorou por isso, recordo-o. Sabe o que sinto por ele, verdade? —fechou os olhos e escapou deles uma lágrima—. Mas por muito que o quisesse, Shannon, te amo ainda mais. Como ia deixar morrer quando tinha o poder de salvar você? Equivoquei-me, agora sei. E soube então. Mas Shannon, tinha que fazê-lo. E o faria outra vez.

Abraçou-a com força, como se estivesse revivendo o momento no que tinha decidido retê-la a seu lado. Shannon deveria ter os olhos arregalados ante aquela nova revelação, mas sentia as pálpebras pesadas e a chamada do sono. Se aconchegar contra ele e lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços.

—Gilgamesh —sussurrou, e ficou dormida.

Quando despertou, Damien tinha desaparecido. Sentou-se lentamente e arregalou os olhos ao ver uma mulher no marco da porta. Era pequena, magra e tinha uma cascata de cachos azeviches que lhe chegava até a cintura. Sorriu e deu um passo adiante.

—Sou Támara.

—A mulher de Eric?

—Bom, não a mulher exatamente. Não celebramos umas bodas na igreja nem nada parecido.

Ia vestida com uns jeans ajustados, uma blusa de seda verde e umas sapatilhas brancas. Shannon a olhava muito fixamente.

—Sei, não pareço um vampiro, verdade? Rhiannon sim. É alta, elegante e altiva. Mas acredito que era assim quando era mortal. É uma princesa, sabe? E eu... Só sou eu.

—Não pretendia olhar você dessa forma.

Támara se sentou na bordo da cama.

—Só levo uns quantos anos vivendo na escuridão, Shannon. Sei o que está passando. Bom, em parte. Em meu caso, virtualmente supliquei ao Eric que me convertesse. Não sei como me teria enfrentado a isso se o tivesse feito sem me consultar.

Shannon umedeceu os lábios.

—Nem sequer acreditava em sua existência e de repente me acordado convertida em um de vós.

—É difícil acostumar-se em qualquer circunstância, mas se quiser, ajudarei-te —sorriu e elevou a mão para lhe acariciar a juba—. É muito bonita, sabe? Nunca tinha ouvido falar de um vampiro tão loiro. Deve ser tão estranha como um diamante sem mácula.

Shannon se ruborizou ante aquele completo. Olhou para a porta e se mordeu o lábio.

—Damien e Eric saíram a procurar a esse vampiro que anda por aí.

Shannon voltou a assentir. Teria-lhe gostado de despertar antes que Damien se foi. Tinha-lhe feito mal. Damien pensava que queria afastar-se dele. E não era isso absolutamente o que queria. Já não estava segura do que desejava, só sabia que compreendia Damien. Compreendia sua dor, sua perda. E sabia por que tinha decidido transformá-la quando a estava vendo morrer em seus braços.

—Terá tempo de dizer-lhe Voltará antes do anoitecer.

Shannon pestanejou surpreendida.

—Podemos nos ler o pensamento, Shannon.

—É incrível.

 _«Ensinarei-te a fazê-lo. Assim surpreenderá Damien quando voltar. Agora, por que não toma banho e te veste? Tenho muitas coisas que contar você sobre nós»._

Shannon ouviu tudo claramente, mas Támara não tinha pronunciado um só som. Com a cabeça lhe girando a toda velocidade, Shannon se levantou e obedeceu.

Támara parecia tão normal... Emocionou-se ao ver o carro de Shannon, e mais ainda quando esta lhe tinha deixado conduzi-lo. Tinham estacionado e tinham ido dar um passeio enquanto Támara animava Shannon a praticar a telepatia. Shannon tinha começado a ler os pensamentos das pessoas com as que se cruzavam e os resultados eram hilariantes.

Durante horas Támara esteve ajudando-a a explorar sua nova identidade. E à medida que ia passando o tempo, Shannon começava a pensar que não estava tão mal. Podia saltar da taça de uma árvore até o chão. Podia ver na escuridão. Sentia-se forte, revitalizada. E podia ler as mentes.

—Se agora te parecer incrível, já verá quando... Já sabe —Támara se ruborizou ligeiramente.

—Não, não sei. Já verei quando... o que?

—Quando Damien e você...

—OH, é diferente?

—Em certa maneira.

—Não sei quando poderei averiguá-lo. As coisas não andam muito bem entre nós.

—Quê-lo, verdade?

Shannon pensou nisso e se viu respondendo com ênfase:

—Sim, quero-o. Nunca deixei que querê-lo.

—Bom, pois ele está louco por ti, assim tudo se arrumará.

Shannon assentiu e recordou o que Damien lhe havia dito antes que se ficou dormida aquela manhã. Havia-lhe dito que a amava inclusive mais que ao Enkidu.

Retornaram caminhando ao carro, e descobriram ali a um desconhecido. Um vampiro. Por surpreendente que parecesse, Shannon o reconheceu nada mais vê-lo. Este se aproximou lentamente a elas e Támara agarrou ao Shannon do braço.

—É inútil —lhes recordou o vampiro—, tenho seis mil anos. Não lhes incomodem em sair correndo.

E em questão de décimas de segundo, tinha-as agarrado as duas da cintura.

«Não chame o Eric nem o Damien», advertiu-lhe telepaticamente Támara, «isto poderia ser uma armadilha para eles».

—Não importa —replicou o vampiro—. Deixei-lhes uma nota em casa. Já vai sendo hora de que Gilgamesh se encontre com seu destino.

 **Capítulo 15**

Tinham estado tentando localizar o vampiro na cidade. Deveriam ter detectado sua presença nos lugares nos que tinham sido encontradas suas vítimas, mas seus esforços tinham sido inúteis.

Retornaram a casa e Damien se preparou para enfrentar-se de novo Shannon, para ver o desespero em seus olhos, seu medo, seu aborrecimento. Possivelmente seu ódio. Mas não podia permitir que partisse até que tivesse desaparecido a ameaça.

Sentiu que Eric se esticava a seu lado. E ele também se esticou. Tinha uma forte sensação de perigo. E a convicção de que o renegado tinha estado ali.

Correu para os degraus da entrada e encontrou uma nota cravada na porta.

Eric a arrancou para lê-la, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não conheço esta língua.

Damien lhe tirou a nota das mãos.

—É escritura cuneiforme —e começou a ler em voz alta—: «Gilgamesh, rei do Uruk, vil traidor dos deuses, imortal, demônio e assassino. Pelo papel que jogou na morte de alguém que te amou, pelo Siduri, minha amada, será julgado no templo da Inanna. O templo já não jaz enterrado nas areias do Uruk. Está enterrado, sim, mas não ali. Jamais voltará a ser visto por olhos mortais. Eu o transladei tijolo a tijolo. Ali te espero; e sua amada espera a meu lado. Anthar».

Damien elevou o olhar da nota para encontrar-se com o medo e o assombro nos olhos do Eric.

—Gilgamesh —sussurrou—. Meu Deus.

—Eu não sou o deus de ninguém. Sou só um imortal, como você. E agora temos que nos mover rápido.

—Mas como? Não sabemos aonde foram.

—Mas Támara...

—Erigirá uma fortaleza ao redor de sua mente antes de permitir que caísse no que certamente considera uma armadilha —Eric fechou os olhos—. O tentarei, mas se ela realmente não quer me deixar saber onde está...

—Que demônios é isto?

Shannon observou deslizá-las enormes leva que davam acesso a um elevador no que caberia um elefante e atirou das mãos que a agarravam. Deus, que forte era aquele homem. Sujeitava-a com tanta força que tinha a sensação de que ia romper lhe o braço. As lágrimas se deslizavam por seu rosto e tinha a garganta tão fechada que logo que podia respirar.

Tinha medo. Tinha medo do que aquele homem podia lhe fazer e do que já tinha feito. A Támara. Tinha-as miserável para o céu a uma velocidade impossível. Tinham pirado tão alto que viam o chão a convertido em uma mancha imprecisa. E de repente, tinha soltado a Támara. Tinha-a solto!

E aí estava ela, naquele elevador, descendendo a uma velocidade de vertigem para as vísceras de uma espécie de estrutura que parecia estar em meio de nenhuma parte.

Comporta-as se abriram e Anthar a conduziu a uma estadia do tamanho de um estádio, em que o eco multiplicava em som de seus passos. No centro da sala viu uma imponente estrutura de tijolo branco, resplandecente, imaculada. Percorreu com o olhar as rampas angulares e os degraus que conduziam para a parte superior. Era uma torre circular de mais de doze metros de altura, elevada pelo que parecia um templo.

—Quem é Anthar?

Damien sacudiu a cabeça.

—Deve ser alguém de minha época, posto que saiba quem sou. E suponho que me conhecia, posto que ouvisse falar do Siduri.

—Uma mulher?

—Sim, já lhe explicarei isso. Agora temos pressa.

Estava sintonizando sua mente com a de Shannon e quão único sentia era seu medo. Uma sensação que fazia empalidecer a todas as demais. Tinha também uma ligeira noção da direção em que se dirigiam e se estava deixando guiar por aquela intuição.

Anthar. Quem demônios era e a que se deveria sua necessidade de vingança? Damien não sabia. Quão único sabia era que se aquele canalha o fazia algum dano Shannon, mataria-o.

Eric levava algum tempo em silêncio e quando Damien interrompeu o curso de seus próprios pensamentos para olhá-lo, viu o torvelinho de emoções que retorcia seu rosto. Deteve-se e se voltou para ele.

—Marquand, o que ocorre?

Com a mandíbula tensa e os olhos brilhantes, Eric continuou avançando mais rápido. E um segundo depois, ajoelhava-se no chão e embalava a Támara, tremendo de raiva.

—Támara!

Damien correu para eles. Támara jazia no chão com a perna dobrada em um ângulo impossível e o braço retorcido sob seu próprio corpo. Evidentemente, o tinha quebrado. O coração de Damien se converteu em gelo ao ver o sofrimento do Eric. Támara bateu suas negras pestanas e olhou ao homem que a sustentava entre seus braços com tanto amor que Damien doía vê-lo.

—Me... Me alegro de verte.

—Támara... —Eric se inclinou para diante e beijou seu rosto.

—Cuidado, Eric... Dói-me.

—Matarei-o pelo que tem feito —sussurrou Eric.

Ao Damien o engasgavam as lágrimas. Quando demônios tinha começado a sentir-se tão unido a aquela gente?

—Tem que movê-la, Eric. Tem que procurar um refúgio para quando chegar o amanhecer.

Eric assentiu e olhou a seu redor.

—Onde demônios estamos?

—Em algum lugar de Ohio, acredito. Há casas, posso...

—Não —Támara tentou elevar a cabeça—. Damien, tem que encontrar Shannon antes de que essa besta lhe faça algum dano. Mas tome cuidado. É a ti a quem busca.

—Sei —Damien se endireitou e fixou o olhar na distância.

—Adiante, vá buscá-los —disse Eric—Eu me encarregarei da Támara.

—Está seguro?

Támara assentiu.

—Porei-me bem assim que passe um dia descansando. Procuraremos reforços e nos reuniremos contigo.

Eric apertou os dentes.

—Támara, não haverá...

—É obvio que sim. Temos que pôr fim às loucuras desse canalha e necessitamos toda a ajuda que possamos conseguir. E compadeço a esse tipo se Rhiannon o encontrar antes que Damien.

—Eu não estaria tão seguro —respondeu Eric, olhando Damien.

—Eu tampouco —respondeu este.

Viu-se obrigado a procurar um refúgio ao amanhecer, mas reatou sua busca assim que anoiteceu. E soube imediatamente o momento no que a tinha encontrado.

A melhor pista foi àquela estrutura situada em meio de uns terrenos ermos que em outro tempo tinham servido para armazenar mísseis e que o governo tinha terminado vendendo a particulares. Aproximou-se das portas e estas se abriram. De modo que aquele canalha sabia que tinha chegado. Damien se meteu no que parecia um elevador. E quando voltaram a abrirem-se suas portas, ficou paralisado ante a sensação de ter retrocedido no tempo. Aquela torre escalonada e piramidal permanecia tão imaculada e altiva como quando tinha sido construída. Era o mesmo templo que tinha sido o centro da que milhares de anos atrás tinha sido sua cidade. Um templo ocupado por sua gente, por seus deuses. Um monstro branco de escadas e rampas. O habitáculo dos deuses, no que lhes ofereciam sacrifícios.

Damien subiu o primeiro lance de degraus, seguindo o mesmo caminho que tinha percorrido milhares de vezes tantos anos atrás. Mas seus passos eram mais rápidos, mais desesperados. Em questão de segundos, estava na entrada do templo. Ergueu as costas e acessou a seu interior.

Uma figura como a de um esqueleto andante saiu a recebê-lo com uma tocha na mão. Damien deu um passo adiante, maravilhado pela precisão com a que aquele lugar tinha sido restaurado. As figuras de pedra que representavam aos adoradores eram tais como as recordava. Homens e mulheres de olhos enormes com as mãos dobradas em atitude de prece.

Damien passou por diante delas, obrigando-se a apartar o olhar daquelas figuras que representavam a sua gente e se concentrou no homem de aspecto gasto que acabava de deter-se no outro extremo da habitação.

—Estou aqui, Anthar. Fiz o que me pediste. Onde está Shannon?

Anthar se limitou a esboçar um sorriso. Apartou-se para um lado e alargou a mão para uma estátua do deus Anu. O cabelo dourado do Anu e sua barba tinham sido abrilhantados até fazê-los resplandecer. A seus pés, sobre o altar sacrifical, estava Shannon tremendo, com as bonecas e os tornozelos atados. Ia vestida com uma túnica branca que se sujeitava o um dos ombros com um broche e deixava o outro ao descoberto.

Damien sentiu seu medo, sua absoluta tristeza. Tentou lhe transmitir força, confiança, consolo. Anthar deu um passo adiante para acender as tochas que emolduravam sua cabeça e seus pés. Shannon se encolheu e lançou um gemido de terror. Damien se equilibrou para ela, mas Anthar se interpôs em seu caminho.

—Olhe a seu redor, Gilgamesh. Olhe aos deuses aos que traíste ao tentar te converter em um deles —elevou a tocha para iluminar às deidades—. A deusa Inanna, cujo nome amaldiçoaste da morte de seu amigo. Ea, o deus dos mananciais, inclusive o ofendeste. E ao Enil, o bom deus da terra e o vento, cujo nome sujou. E Ninurta, deus da guerra, que também está furioso contigo.

Damien tinha que fazer um grande esforço para não perder a paciência.

—Parece-me, Anthar, que o único ao que ofendi é você. Os deuses não atuaram contra mim em todo este tempo. E não acredito que sua justiça seja tão lenta.

—A justiça está a ponto de fazer-se.

—Se isso for certo, então estou disposto a isso, Anthar, mas agora libera a essa mulher. Supõe-se que quer me fazer sofrer, não a ela.

—Ainda não, Gilgamesh.

Damien deu um passo adiante com intenção de liberar Shannon, mas Anthar alargou a mão para uma pequena prateleira de pedra e tomou uma adaga ritual. O fio era tão penetrante como o de uma gilete. Colocou-à frente à garganta do Shannon. Ela gritou e olhou Damien desesperada.

—Se te mover, blasfemo, farei-lhe sofrer. Farei-lhe sofrer terrivelmente. Provavelmente sangrará antes que você possa fazer nada para impedi-lo.

—Sou muito velho —respondeu Damien—. Mais velho que ninguém, exceto o próprio Utnapishtim, que me transformou. Deveria procurar não me zangar.

—Utnapishtim também me fez, também, grande rei do Uruk. Só uns segundos depois que a ti.

—Mas ele não haveria...

—Não teve outra opção. Seu intercâmbio de sangue com um jovem enlouquecido o tinha debilitado. Eu o obriguei a repetir o ritual, queria viver para poder ver sua morte.

A voz do Eric chegou à mente de Damien e soube então que seu amigo estava a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

 _«Quando Anthar fez o intercâmbio, o sangue estava diluído, você continua sendo mais forte», advertiu-lhe._

Damien assentiu; tinha a sensação de que Eric estava protegendo seus pensamentos de Anthar e ele tentou fazer o mesmo.

—Que crime cometi para te zangar tanto?

—Lembra-te de Siduri? Minha formosa Siduri, que entregou o coração a uma besta?

Damien assentiu e deu um passo adiante, mas viu que Anthar pressionava a gilete contra o pescoço de Shannon.

—Responde em voz alta para que os deuses conheçam seus pecados.

Damien se umedeceu os lábios.

—Naquele estava louco de tristeza pela morte de Enkidu, meu melhor amigo. Continuei procurando a imortalidade com a esperança de lhe fazer voltar para a vida. Quando cheguei à casa de Siduri, estava faminto, sedento e virtualmente louco. Ela me alimentou, vestiu-me e me ajudou a recuperar parte de minha prudência.

—Isso foi o único que te deu?

—Ofereceu-me seu consolo. Compartilhamos seu leito.

—Siduri era minha amada! —gritou Anthar—. A utilizou e depois reatou sua busca. Ela te suplicou que ficasse, mas você foi surdo a suas súplicas.

—Não, ela sabia que me partiria desde dia que cruzei a porta de sua casa. Sabia que...

—Matou-a. Ela pensava que estava apaixonada por ti e lhe demonstrou isso, apesar de que era minha prometida.

—Isso não é nenhum delito! —Damien voltou a avançar—. Sabe tão bem como eu que naquela época um rei tinha direito a tomar a virgindade de uma donzela antes que o fizessem seus maridos. Assim era a lei. Como pode dizer que cometi um crime ao me deitar com sua amada? —era um argumento muito débil, mas não o ocorria nada mais naquele momento.

—Ela perdeu sua alma quando você a deixou. Mas não sabia, verdade? Nunca olhou atrás. Não soube nunca que ao dia seguinte, ao amanhecer, afundou-se no mar. afogou-se pelo amor de um rei indigno que queria converter-se em um deus.

A voz do Eric chegou de novo até ele.

 _«Não foi tua culpa, Damien. Não deixe que te distraia»._

Mas para Damien foi um duro golpe.

—Eu... Não sabia. Siduri foi muito amável comigo, Anthar. Eu a apreciava. Sinto muito. Sinto-o muito mais do que posso expressar com palavras.

—Sua tristeza não é suficiente, Gilgamesh. Deve sofrer tanto como sofri eu.

 _«Incinera-o»._

Damien sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e respondeu a Eric em silêncio.

 _«Não estou seguro de que funcione e é necessária uma quantidade incrível de energia. Se fracassar, ficarei virtualmente indefeso»._

—Vou tomar a sua mulher como você tomou à minha —Anthar olhava Shannon enquanto falava—.E depois a sangrarei e a deixarei morrer. E você vai presenciar , Gilgamesh, porque quero verte sofrer antes de te matar.

—Não tem força suficiente para me matar.

—Logo o comprovaremos.

Com a adaga na mão, inclinou-se para Shannon e esta gritou.

Nesse mesmo instante, ouviu-se um profundo estrondo seguido por uma chuva de passos na entrada. Sem necessidade de voltar-se, Damien soube que acabavam de chegar os imortais. Ouviu-se uma voz feminina tão potente como a da própria Inanna.

—Exatamente, de que classe de morte você gostaria de desfrutar?

Anthar teve então um momento de distração e aquilo foi tudo o que Damien necessitou. Girou em círculo a uma velocidade de vertigem e, um instante depois, um enorme lobo se equilibrava sobre aquele vampiro perverso.

Shannon tentou aferrar-se a sua escassa prudência enquanto observava horrorizada a aquele lobo que se equilibrava sobre a garganta de Anthar e retrocedia no instante no que este último se transformava em uma cobra. O lobo deu um salto no ar e se converteu em um falcão que se inclinou sobre ela para afastar à serpente. Shannon rodou sobre o altar de pedra, endireitou-se sobre os pés e saltou por volta das duas bestas enfrentadas. A serpente tinha encurralado ao falcão e ela tinha que impedir que o atacasse.

Mas de repente, um puxão a obrigou a deter-se. Uma mulher alta e esbelta, régia como uma rainha e com o cabelo da cor do ébano, agachou-se a seu lado para lhe desatar os tornozelos.

—Sou Rhiannon —disse no mesmo tom no que teria anunciado que era uma rainha.

Apartou Shannon para uma esquina em que estavam esperando Eric, Támara e outro homem que Shannon não conhecia. A seus pés descansava uma pantera negra que observava aos animais em combate com os olhos de um depredador.

—Nenhum deles é para ti, Pandora —a mulher acariciou a cabeça do felino carinhosamente, mas não apartava o olhar do campo de batalha.

Shannon girou médio esperando encontrar Damien agonizando no chão, mas viu um leão e a um jaguar rodando em um nó de garras e dentes.

—Façam algo! —gritou.

Támara posou a mão em seu ombro.

—Não sei o que podemos...

Interrompeu-se quando Shannon viu a adaga que tinha ficado tiragem no chão e se atirou para ela caindo de joelhos. Levantou-se lentamente com o olhar fixo nos combatentes, elevou a adaga por cima de sua cabeça e soltou um grito com uma voz que jamais se ouviu si mesmo.

A mulher alta a agarrou pelos ombros.

—Matarão-lhe, fica conosco! Damien quer que lhe levemos a um lugar seguro.

Shannon se voltou para ela.

—Não penso ir a nenhuma parte. Tenta me obrigar e desejará não havê-lo feito.

Támara arregalou os olhos e os dois homens ficaram em completo silêncio. A mulher olhou fixamente Shannon.

—Perdoarei-te, mas só por esta vez, novata.

Shannon ignorou o tom imperioso de suas palavras e se voltou de novo. Os animais haviam tornado a recuperar sua forma humana e permaneciam o um fronte ao outro ofegando e sangrando por diferentes feridas. Eric e o homem desconhecido se lançaram para eles, mas Damien os deteve elevando a mão.

—Tirem Shannon daqui, pelo amor da Inanna!

—Não me penso ir! —gritou ela.

—Anthar, isto para de uma vez. Não pode você enfrentar a todos nós —advertiu Roland.

—Quer que lhe demonstre isso? —sussurrou Anthar.

Endureceu seu olhar, intensificando a de uma maneira espetacular. Era como se desde seus olhos surgisse uma fonte de energia.

—Roland! —Rhiannon se jogou contra aquele homem, fazendo-o cair ao chão justo no momento no que estalava uma bola de fogo no ar.

Rhiannon se levantou e se enfrentou Anthar furiosa.

—OH, agora me pagará isso.

Anthar riu zombador, empurrou Damien e se agachou para tirar de sua bota uma gilete. Elevou a mão com intenção de afundá-la na garganta de Damien.

—Nãããoo!

Foi o grito de batalha de Shannon, que se atirou contra as costas daquele homem e lhe sujeitou a boneca com as duas mãos, tentando apartar- o de Damien com todas suas forças.

Anthar se desfez dela como o teria feito um cão de uma pulga. Shannon se sentiu voar no ar e aterrissou brutalmente no chão. Golpeou-se a cabeça contra o altar e, em que pese a sentir como se intensificava a dor e seu corpo se debilitava, obrigou-se a manter os olhos abertos.

Damien bulia de raiva. Apartou Anthar dele e concentrou seu olhar naquele canalha enquanto tentava incorporar-se.

O homem pareceu sentir o ódio de seu olhar. Ficou quieto durante um instante e se voltou para Damien.

—Pode fazê-lo, verdade? —arqueou as sobrancelhas e avançou para ele com expressão ameaçadora. A pantera grunhiu—. Mas tenho uma pergunta melhor: pode fazê-lo suficientemente rápido?

Anthar estendeu o braço, fazendo um arco mortal e aproximando a gilete do pescoço de Damien. O ia decapitar!

Damien permaneceu em seu lugar, endurecendo seu olhar, e Anthar ficou paralisado. Começou a tremer e a vibrar da cabeça aos pés. De seus olhos saía um fio de fumaça que serpenteava até seu cabelo. Um tremor sacudiu o chão do templo e um rugido acompanhou o momento no que Anthar estalou convertido em uma bola de fogo. E de repente o silêncio. Anthar tinha desaparecido.

Damien se deixou cair ao chão como se aquele ato lhe tivesse roubado toda sua energia. Shannon correu para ele e embalou seu rosto entre as mãos. Não podia falar, limitava-se a gemer brandamente e a balançá-lo contra ela enquanto deixava que fluíssem as lágrimas. Deus, amava-o. Não se tinha dado conta de quanto até que tinha pensado que ia morrer por tentar salvá-la.

Damien lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços e posou a cabeça em seu ventre.

—Tudo terminou Shannon. Agora está a salvo —sussurrou, enquanto se incorporava para beijar suas bochechas empapadas em lágrimas—. E livre de mim. Pode ir com outros. Um dia mais, Shannon, e te recuperará. Depois poderá ir onde queira. Só espero que possa encontrar alguma satisfação nesta vida que te condenei a viver.

Shannon pestanejou e as lágrimas cessaram bruscamente.

 **Capítulo 16**

—Teremos que ficar aqui durante todo o dia —observou Támara.

Estava sentada no chão e observou Eric aproximar-se de Damien. Shannon se tinha retirado repentinamente depois de que Damien lhe houvesse dito que podia ir-se logo. Damien não podia vê-la, não sabia se estava feliz pela notícia ou zangada ao saber que teria que esperar um dia mais. Eric lhe tendeu a mão e Damien a aceitou, deixando que o ajudasse a levantar-se.

—Temo-me que não fui que muita ajuda —comentou Eric em voz alta, e em silêncio acrescentou: _«por Deus, Damien, saltou sobre esse vampiro para te salvar»._

—Ajudaste-me mais do que criem.

E era certo. Não só sua chegada tinha tirado o Anthar de sua concentração, mas também eles haviam sentido seu apoio. O calor da amizade. Algo que não havia tornado a sentir desde fazia séculos.

 _«Tentou me ajudar porque sentia que me devia isso por lhe haver salvado a vida»._

—Bom, pelo menos posso te curar o pior dessas feridas.

Normalmente, Damien teria rechaçado a ajuda e teria insistido em cuidar de si mesmo. Mas não naquele momento. Permaneceu muito quieto enquanto Eric se arrancava uma manga da camisa e começava a rasgá-la para fazer ataduras com ela.

—Támara tem razão, sabe? —observou Damien em voz suficientemente alta como para que todo mundo, Shannon incluída, pudesse ouvi-lo. Queria que compreendesse que não estava prolongando sua estadia ali deliberadamente—. Não poderíamos ir muito longe antes do amanhecer. É preferível que fiquemos, descansemos e vamos amanhã ao anoitecer.

Olhou Shannon para ver se esta o tinha compreendido. Viu-a ajoelhar-se ao lado da Támara para abraçá-la.

—Pensava que tinha morrido —sussurrou Shannon.

—Quando aterrissei, quase o teria preferido, mas agora estou bem.

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. Roland, o recém-chegado, permanecia apoiado contra uma parede enquanto Rhiannon tirava uma tira da prega de seu vestido de cetim e a empregava para lhe fazer uma tipóia. Devia haver-se ferido ao cair no chão. Fez uma careta de dor e Damien viu que a mulher se doía com ele. A preocupação escurecia seus olhos quando o olhava. Damien sentiu a pontada do ciúme. Por que não poderia olhá-lo Shannon daquela maneira?

 _«Tem-no feito faz uns segundos», disse Eric._

—Deveria ir ao médico —sussurrou Shannon. Olhou Damien, que estava tentando conter a hemorragia de uma pequena ferida no braço—. E também você, Damien.

Támara lhe aconteceu à mão pelo cabelo a sua amiga.

—Todas as feridas sanassem enquanto descansamos durante o dia. Não lhe explicou isso ninguém ainda? —olhou Damien com expressão acusadora.

Damien se limitou a encolher-se de ombros.

—Shannon ainda tem muito que aprender. E tempo mais que suficiente para fazê-lo. Acredito que agora vou procurar uma habitação mais pequena. Depois da briga, só gosta de descansar.

Evitou o olhar de Shannon. Não queria vê-la mais. Doía-lhe saber que logo o abandonaria.

Rhiannon se separou do Roland para aproximar-se de Damien no momento no que este se movia para partir. Estava sorrindo. Parecia flutuar sobre o chão, mais que caminhar, até que se deteve frente a ele com o queixo alta e olhar resplandecente.

—Não até que tenhamos sido apresentados. Assim que você é o grande Damien, do que tanto ouvi falar.

—E você é Rhiannon, princesa do Egito. Eu também ouvi falar de ti.

—Meus amigos estiveram a ponto de morrer por ti.

—Não foi culpa dela, Rhiannon —a voz da Támara não conseguiu aplacar o fogo de seus olhos, mas Roland fechou a mão sobre seu ombro e suas palavras sim o conseguiram.

—Acredito que não são minhas imaginações, Damien. O lobo ao que vi lutando me resultava terrivelmente familiar. Esse lobo e eu nos vimos antes, verdade?

Damien desviou o olhar e Rhiannon olhou ao Roland com o cenho franzido.

—Lobo? Quer dizer que...?

—Na França, meu amor, quando fui capturado por Luden e estava imobilizado, temendo a chegada do amanhecer, veio um lobo para me buscar e me pôs o resguardo em uma cova. Esse lobo tinha um olhar inteligente...

Damien se limitou a assentir e se transladou à habitação mais próxima. Ao ajudar Roland tinha traído sua própria promessa de isolamento. Mas estava de gira por aquela zona e havia sentido claramente o desespero daquele homem. E inclusive ao tomar a decisão de ajudá-lo, tinha decidido fazer o de maneira oculta. Então não queria a gratidão de ninguém. Nem a amizade.

O que equivocado estava. Naquele momento desfrutava da amizade de todos eles. Inclusive do Rhiannon. Sim, contava com sua amizade.

Mas não tinha o que mais desejava. Shannon. Não só a ela, mas também seu coração. Seu amor.

—Procurem encontrar um lugar no que descansar no que estejam seguros de que não pode entrar a luz —se voltou de novo para a escuridão.

Roland baixou a cabeça e desapareceu em outra das habitações. A pantera se separou do Rhiannon para aproximar-se de Shannon e começar a brincar com sua mão. Shannon acariciou ao animal, pestanejando surpreendida.

—Chama-se Pandora. E normalmente lhe dá muito bem julgar às pessoas.

Shannon se voltou para os olhos amendoados do Rhiannon e a viu sorrir ligeiramente.

—Não todo mundo tem o valor de me desafiar. A verdade é que quase ninguém se atreve a fazê-lo.

—Sinto-o —se desculpou Shannon—. Sei que só estava tentando me ajudar —olhou para a habitação em que tinha desaparecido Damien com um nó na garganta—. Mas não podia deixá-lo partir.

—Equilibraste-te sobre uma criatura que poderia te haver matado.

—Tinha que tentá-lo.

—Sim, uma mulher apaixonada sempre tem que tentá-lo —respondeu Rhiannon com um sorriso, e se dirigiu à habitação pela que Roland tinha desaparecido.

Shannon baixou o olhar para o chão, onde permaneciam sentados Eric e Támara com as mãos entrelaçadas. Támara olhou Shannon e assentiu. Umedecendo-os lábios, esta última quadrou os ombros, voltou-se e entrou na habitação a que Damien tinha ido.

Damien soube que estava ali inclusive antes de ouvi-la chegar. Gemeu para si, mas havia outra voz em seu interior que se emocionava ao saber que ia poder desfrutar de uns minutos a sós com ela antes que partisse.

Estava sentado no chão. Shannon cruzou a habitação e se sentou a seu lado.

—Já perdi a conta do número de vezes que me salvaste a vida.

Damien não respondeu. Shannon estava muito perto dele, mas não o roçava. Ele morria por lhe acariciar sua juba sedosa e saborear sua boca uma vez mais.

—Estive pensando muito —sussurrou ela—. Principalmente em ti. No homem que conheci e no que agora conheço. E agora sei que é o mesmo. Damien ou Gilgamesh, mortal ou imortal. O mesmo.

Damien a observava enquanto ela tentava encontrar as palavras adequadas, enquanto esperava a que continuasse e lhe dissesse os motivos pelos que ia deixá-lo.

—Tinha medo de algo que não compreendia e estava zangada porque sentia que tinha tomado o controle da situação.

—Isso se deve a sua infância —disse Damien brandamente, incapaz de continuar em silêncio—. É compreensível, Shannon. Se o homem que tentou abusar de ti não estivesse morto, mataria-o eu mesmo —lutou contra a raiva que crescia em seu interior—. Sei como se sentia. Não tinha nenhum direito a atuar sem seu consentimento.

—Pergunto-me qual teria sido minha resposta — tomou ar e o soltou lentamente—. Também estive pensando muito nisso. E, sabe?, Acredito que se tivesse sabido o que agora sei, teria estado de acordo.

Damien voltou à cabeça e a olhou aos olhos.

—Quando estava lutando com o Anthar... Deus tinha tanto medo de que te matasse... E comecei a me perguntar o que faria como poderia viver sem ti.

—Não tem que depender de mim, Shannon. Qualquer dos outros pode te ensinar o que precisa saber.

Shannon sacudiu a cabeça e o olhou aos olhos.

—Mas eu não quero que me ensine nenhum deles, Damien. Quero que você ensine.

Damien baixou a cabeça. Resultava-lhe muito doloroso continuar olhando-a nos olhos.

—Assim decidiste que pode suportar a idéia de ser imortal e que você gostaria que eu te ensinasse a sê-lo. Mas, Shannon, eu... Não posso fazê-lo. Não posso estar perto de ti sem estar contigo. Desejo-te muito e não sou suficientemente forte para continuar lutando. Amo-te, Shannon —a frustração o urgia a golpear as paredes com os punhos.

Shannon também se levantou. Elevou a mão para o broche que sujeitava sua túnica.

—Não, Shannon.

Um segundo depois, a túnica se converteu em uma nuvem branca que descansava a seus pés.

Damien fechou os olhos, mas nada podia obrigá-lo a voltar-se. Shannon estava tão formosa, nua frente a ele e iluminada pela luz da tocha... Alargou para ela suas mãos vacilantes e se deteve. Mas não podia deter-se. Já fora gratidão ou simples desejo, não podia rechaçá-la quando sabia que seria a última vez.

Posou a mão em seu braço.

—Shannon...

—Hei-te dito que teria aceitado esta opção se me houvesse isso dito antes que caísse doente —lhe disse—. Mas não me perguntaste por que.

Damien deslizou a mão pela curva perfeita de suas costas, estreitou-a contra ele e inclinou a cabeça para beijar seu pescoço, seu queixo, seu rosto. Tomou o lóbulo da orelha do Shannon entre seus dentes. Aquela mulher parecia querer voltá-lo louco.

—Me pergunte por que, Damien.

Damien tomou sua boca e Shannon lhe respondeu da mesma maneira. Maldita fora, como a desejava. Até sabendo que assim só conseguiria sofrer quando partisse. Ajoelhou-se para lhe lamber os seios e seu sangue se inflamou quando Shannon o sustentou frente a ela. Riscou um caminho de beijos por seu ventre, lambeu seu umbigo e continuou descendendo para saborear sua secreta doçura. Desejava-a toda, cada milímetro de seu corpo.

Shannon ofegou, suas mãos tremiam sobre a nuca de Damien enquanto este a levava a loucura com as mãos e a língua. Sussurrou seu nome e ele utilizou os dentes, sorrindo ao sentir que se estremecia.

Shannon cederam os joelhos e ele continuou acompanhando seu corpo com a boca enquanto se desabotoava as calças. Tinha que fazer amor com ela por última vez. Assegurar-se de que nunca o esquecesse.

Alargou a mão até seu rosto, entreabriu seus lábios com a língua e a deslizou em seu interior enquanto a urgia a abrir as coxas e se pressionava contra sua umidade. Shannon arqueou os quadris para que acessasse a seu interior e Damien o fez com entusiasmo.

Conduziu-a sem contemplações pelo caminho do êxtase e quando estava chegando a bordo daquele precipício, sentiu os dentes de Shannon na garganta. Shannon sorveu a essência de seu corpo enquanto alcançava a liberação do clímax. O orgasmo de Damien foi uma réplica do dela e Shannon se aferrou a ele como se estivesse afogando. Depois, relaxou-se sob seu corpo.

—Não se pareceu a nada do que poderia haver imaginado —sussurrou Shannon com assombro.

Damien se tombou a seu lado e lhe fez elevar a cabeça para apoiá-la em seu braço.

—Tem os sentidos mais afinados. Agora sente tudo com muita mais intensidade —lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido. Deveria haver tentando prolongá-lo. Mas já tudo tinha terminado. Maldita fora, tudo tinha terminado.

—Certamente —Shannon abriu os olhos e o olhou muito séria—. Me pergunte por que teria eleito viver, Damien.

Damien tragou saliva antes de fazê-lo.

—Por que teria elegido viver, Shannon?

—Não porque tivesse medo à morte. Nem porque queria procurar a vida e a juventude eternas. Nem para vingar a morte de Tawny —se interrompeu e elevou a cabeça até que seus lábios estiveram a menos de um milímetro dos seus—. Mas sim porque te amo.

—Shannon... —Damien emoldurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou afundando a língua em sua boca.

—Jamais te deixarei Damien, Gilgamesh. Sempre serei tua. Jamais terá que caminhar sozinho. E tampouco eu.

Damien lhe devolveu o beijo. E naquele instante, começou a lenta cura de sua mais antiga e profunda ferida.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Asas da Noite 4 - ALÉM DO CREPÚSCULO**_

 _Uma travessa Cuyler Jade começou a sussurrar sua história em meus ouvidos, e a historia passou pelos meus dedos até o computador, como o sangue flui pela jugular. (Perdoem-me, não pude resistir.) Quando terminei, senti-me como se tivesse aumentado duas vezes minha família imortal. Tive até chance de visitar um membro que não via há muito tempo._

 _Sejam bem-vindos ao meu mundo noturno. Um mundo que só existe...além do crepúsculo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Ele virou-se na cama e constatou que as mãos femininas estavam ainda lá. Queimando-o. A mulher sussurrava em seu tórax palavras carinhosas, tal qual brisa sobre as águas do mar. Ele tremia. Ele transpirava. Ansiava por ar, mas apenas inalava o perfume dela. Estendeu o braço e enroscou os dedos nos cabelos acetinados. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela, enormes, escuros, inocentes, olhos sensuais que o fitavam enquanto ele continuava na cama, tremendo de desejo. Sabia que estava perdido. Ergueu os braços, deslizou-os em volta do pequeno corpo a fim de puxá-lo para junto de si. Abriu os lábios e quis provar a suculenta boca...

Mas não havia ninguém lá. Estava sozinho na cama. Sentou-se depressa, procurando adaptar a vista à escuridão. Com os diabos! Sentia seu corpo mais quente do que o inferno, por causa da fantasia de uma mulher. Ou melhor, uma fada e não uma garota de programa. O que estaria havendo com ele?

_ Pressão de trabalho! – murmurou, pulando nu da cama para o ritual do banho de chuveiro. Aqueles sonhos vinham há meses já, com regularidade. – Estresse – acrescentou, indo para o banheiro do hotel. Tudo por causa daquele tipo de trabalho! Diabos, fora derrotado em sua última missão...

Isso acontecera há oito meses já e não obtivera nenhum sucesso depois. Cada vez que achava que a havia apanhado, ela inventava um estratagema e fugia. E ele, um agente de organização americana, ainda não conseguira nada. Naquele momento se encontrava ali, frustrado, numa cidadezinha ao norte do Maine.

Mas o caso era que ele, Stephen "Ramsey" Bachman, famoso caçador de pessoas suspeitas, lidava agora com uma mulher que não tinha nada de humano. A mulher era um vampiro.

Estava na casa dela. Grande e gótica, mas necessitando de pintura. A porta da frente não fora trancada. Era quase noite.

Enfim ele a vira no próprio jardim da casa, aquela mulher que estava por mais de uma década na lista das pessoas procuradas. Precisava aprisioná-la a todo custo, e parecia bem perto disso.

Agarrou com força sua pequena pasta dentro da qual havia três seringas, cada uma contendo uma dose de anestésico, fórmula desenvolvida por Curtis Rogers. Ramsey engoliu em seco. Naquela noite ele testaria a eficácia do produto.

A enorme porta abriu quando ele a empurrou. Entrou. Não prestou muita atenção às teias de aranha, à poeira, e nem às escadas que rangiam a cada degrau que subia.

Vinha observando a casa há algum tempo já, desde o instante em que soubera que era dela. O porão, inabitável, tinha apenas um cômodo sem janelas.

Chegou no andar superior e atravessou um enorme corredor cheio de portas. Sabia muito bem onde se achava o objeto de sua vingança; sua vitória, enfim.

Girou o trinco e não encontrou resistência. Ficou imóvel, plantado no chão, sentindo que até o ar lhe recomendava cuidado.

Nada!

Entrou. Velas iluminavam a sala lançando luzes e sombras nas paredes, no teto, no chão. O som de um órgão ecoava no espaço. Uma sensação desagradável apoderou-se dele. O que estaria ela lhe preparando agora?

O caixão negro com remates de latão encontrava-se no meio da sala. Rosas murchas o decoravam. Se a encontrasse a estrangularia imediatamente. Estava cansado daquilo, cansado dos jogos e das brincadeiras, tudo com a finalidade de enlouquecê-lo.

Ele se aproximou do caixão. A música ficou um pouco mais alta quando encostou a mão na tampa.

Apertando os dentes, abriu-o.

Ficou então chocado com o que presenciou. A mais horrenda criatura que já vira lá estava deitada. Os cabelos pareciam ninho de ratos, a pele da face era acinzentada, anéis roxos circundavam os olhos, as faces encovadas impressionavam, os lábios entreabertos deixavam em evidência as pontas amareladas dos incisivos. Poderiam se contar os ossos das mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

Ramsey apertou com o dedo o braço do defunto. Céus! O corpo que jazia no caixão era de cera. E Cuyler Jade, a mulher que ele procurava, estava provavelmente a cento e cinquenta quilômetros de distância àquela hora.

Uma risada suave, como água cristalina borbulhando sobre pedras lisas, encheu a sala. Ramsey endireitou o corpo. Lá estava ela, a mão cobrindo a boca, os olhos marotos brilhando à luz dos candelabros e cheios de alegria.

_ Se você pudesse ter visto sua cara...- Ela riu um pouco mais.

Cuyler Jader era pequena, tinha cabelos curtos e muito negros. Assemelhava-se a um duende, tal qual Peter Pan.

Impossível. Tudo era produto de sua imaginação, com os diabos. Ela não podia ser a mulher de seus sonhos.

Ramsey não disse nada. Cuyler entrou no quarto e disse:

_ Estou cansada dessa caça sem fim, Ramsey.

_ De que nome me chamou? – Perguntou ele.

_ Ramsey. Não era assim que todos na escola militar o chamavam? – Cuyler sorriu e foi para mais perto dele. – Não fique tão surpreendido. Não é a primeira regra de todo agente secreto conhecer bem seu inimigo?

Ramsey observava-a aproximando-se até ela ficar a alguns centímetros de distância apenas. Aquela não era a mulher que procurava, não podia ser. Era, sim, o diabrete de seus sonhos, a diabinha erótica, sexy, de olhar inocente que sorria enquanto o tocava. A mulher que o deixava fora de si com sua atração animal. Ela não era um monstro, não.

A mulher que acabara de entrar estendeu-lhe a pequena mão e quando Ramsey a apertou, ela disse a última coisa que ele queria ouvir:

_Eu sou Cuyler Jade. A pessoa que você vem procurando por todo o país, nos últimos oito meses.

Ramsey engoliu o nó que tinha na garganta e bem depressa largou a mão dela.

_ Como vê, estou aqui - Cuyler prosseguiu. Seu olhar maroto vinha mesclado de um quê de incerteza. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela sussurrou:

_ Minha pergunta é a seguinte, Ramsey: agora que me achou, o que vai fazer comigo.

Ele retesou o corpo. Ok, ela era mesmo um vampiro. E, por incrível que pudesse parecer, ele tivera sonhos eróticos com aquela mulher durante muitos meses já. Quase tanto tempo quanto estivera perseguindo-a. E daí? Possuía uma missão a cumprir e isso tinha prioridade, não sua incontrolável libido.

_ Vou prendê-la. - A voz de Ramsey soou dura, ríspida. - Bem, você é agora uma prisioneira da organização, miss Jade. Vou levá-la de volta a Nova York, para nosso quartel general em White Plains.

_ Vai mesmo?

Deus, os olhos dela eram enormes e escuros. E as sobrancelhas fartas fizeram-n se lembrar do Bambi. Considerou-se um verdadeiro caçador sem coração.

_ Sinto muito, mas acho que vou levá-la a Nova York - Ramsey repetiu.

_E se eu não for com você? Você vai me forçar?

Cuyler tinha certeza de que ele não faria isso. Impressionantemente, ficou imóvel enquanto Ramsey abria a pasta e pegava as seringas.

_ Vou anestesiar você.

Franzindo a testa, ela perguntou:

_Esse negócio funciona mesmo?

_Será um bom meio de descobrirmos, usando-o agora. - Ramsey deu de ombros.

Tentou segurar-lhe o braço, porém Cuyler escapou. Dando um tapinha no queixo dele, encarou-o mais uma vez, dizendo:

_Você achou que eu ia me entregar assim tão sem resistência?

Ramsey examinou-a, não ignorando a habilidade que ela possuía para truques e diabruras. E disse:

_Por que motivo resistiria você à prisão, sabendo que está nas minhas mãos agora?

Ela apertou as pálpebras que cobriam seus olhos negros. Foi para perto de Ramsey, tão perto que seu hálito bafejou-lhe o pescoço. Com as mãos afagou-lhe a nuca.

_Por quê motivo?- ela repetiu.- Simplesmente porque você não terá coragem de me prender.

Ramsey engoliu em seco mais uma vez, rezando para que ela não chegasse ainda mais perto e acidentalmente pudesse descobrir o efeito que exercia nele. Tentou se recordar quem era aquela mulher que apenas _tinha_ aparência humana. Gotas de suor perlavam-lhe a testa, e ele tentou concentrar-se na missão de cravar agulha no braço delicado antes que ela pudesse fugir mais uma vez.

Em vez disso, apenas perguntou:

_O quê a faz pensar que não terei coragem? - A voz dele saiu rouca, mas não tão assustadora como deveria ter sido em tais circunstâncias.

_Sei sobre os sonhos - ela sussurrou, com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios carnudos.

Ele fez esforço para não se impressionar. Bem, mas se impressionou, embora cuidasse em não demonstrar a emoção.

_Foi você que causou esses sonhos? Mais um de seus truques?

Cuyler sacudiu a cabeça.

_Não sei _o que_ ou _quem_ causou esses sonhos, Ramsey. Mas eu os tive também.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Ela observava-o, esperando uma reação às suas palavras. Acreditava mesmo no que dissera, isto é, que Ramsey não teria coragem de levá-la presa. Contudo, sabia que ele não tinha consciência do fato de que não teria essa coragem. A verdade era que Ramsey Bachman precisava ainda aprender muito sobre si mesmo, e concluiu que ela seria a única pessoa capaz de ensinar-lhe.

Ramsey ficou silencioso durante muito tempo. Depois sacudiu a cabeça e fitou-a bem nos olhos.

_ Você mente bem, mas não tao bem como pensa. Nunca sonhou comigo.

_Não? Quer que eu descreva um desses sonhos?

_Não! – respondeu ele depressa.

_Amei você em sonhos, sabe que amei. Não tenho vergonha de admitir.

_Está sonhando é agora, Cuyler.- Ainda segurando a seringa com uma das mãos, ele agarrou-lhe o braço com a outra e conduziu-a para a porta.

_Venha, não se demore – disse. – Meu carro está aí em frente. Quer antes fazer sua mala?

_Não ainda. – ela não puxou o braço. Sabia que os rapazes da organização esperavam no carro e seria melhor ter suas chances com Ramsey estando os dois sozinhos. Precisava lançar mão de métodos adequados logo e bem.

Ramsey já estava desconfiado da calma dela. O que estaria aquela mulher tramando agora?

_Arquitetando um plano para escapar? – perguntou ele.

_Tenho uma oferta a lhe fazer. Pode aceitar ou não, tudo depende de você.

_Nada de ofertas. Vai comigo e já.

_Não. Irei com você, mas daqui a alguns dias. Por enquanto, nada de truques, nada de habilidades vergonhosas de minha parte. Prometo.

_Devo acreditar em você? – indagou ele.

_Quer que eu escreva isso com meu sangue?

_Ramsey largou-lhe o braço e fitou-a com tanta força no olhar que Cuyler quase sentiu que a tocava com os olhos. Mais ainda, podia sentir a fúria e a dor por detrás daquele olhar. Havia sem dúvida uma grande atração entre os dois. Cuyler não duvidadva disso.

_ O que você está querendo? –perguntou ele.

_Quer mesmo saber?

_Quero, Cuyler.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, e falou:

_Nada de muito difícil. Apenas um pouco de seu tempo. Três noites serão suficientes.

_Três...

_Quero que passe três noites comigo. Ao pôr-do-sol do quarto dia irei com você para onde quiser. Ok?

_Três noites...fazendo _o quê_? – indagou ele.

_ Nada do que está pensando. Isso em que está pensando, eu poderia ter feito meses atrás.

_ Com os diabos que poderia. Claro que não!

_ Chega de discussões inúteis, Ramsey. Estou certa do que digo e você sabe disso muito bem. Já imaginou acordar uma noite depois de sonhos quentes, sensuais e encontrar uma mulher nua dormindo em seus braços? Acha que viraria para o outro lado e dormiria de novo? – Cuyler ficou bem perto dele e, na ponta dos pés, tocou-lhe o queixo com o nariz. – Penso que não.

_Não me interessa o que você pensa. Nesse caso, se não quer dormir comigo, para quê as três noites?

_ Posso sempre _dormir_ durante o dia. – Cuyler passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo.

Ramsey estava furioso. Ela não esperava essa reação da parte dele. Pegou uma vela branca e aspirou a fragrância. Mas apesar das dificuldades com que não contava, continuaria lutando.

_ Olhe, Ramsey, preciso passar algum tempo com você, só isso. Quero chegar ao fundo dessa... _coisa_.

_Que coisa?

_Saber que eu poderia ter deixado que você morresse, meses atrás, ou que fosse inutilizado? – disse ela. – Poderia ter fechado meus olhos e permitir que o destruíssem.

_E por que não permitiu?

_Não sei! Essa é a coisa que pretendo descobrir. Não posso admitir que firam você. Quero cuidar de você, mas...

_Cuidar de mim? Você? É cômico.

_Entendo, quando sei que está planejando me arrastar para um campo experimental.

_Não é isso...

_Não se preocupe, Ramsey. Mas ouça-me, eu lhe fiz uma oferta. Qual é a sua resposta?

_Sinto muito, Cuyler, mas já sofri em conseqüência de vários de seus estratagemas. Não acredito em você nem por um segundo e nada de três noites. Vou levá-la já. Por que adiar o inevitável?

_Eu é que sinto muito, então. Acho que você não tem escolha, Ramsey.

E antes que ele pudesse impedir a ofensiva, Cuyler arrancou-lhe a seringa da mão, jogou-a no chão e esmagou-a com os pés. Fitando-o depois, desafiou-o:

_Tente me injetar esse maldito líquido de novo!

_Maldita seja você, mulher! O que...O que...

Cuyler segurou-o pelos ombros e sussurrou:

_É melhor você se sentar, Ramsey.

Ele obedeceu. Ergueu a cabeça, com olhar furioso e gaguejou:

_Eu sabia...que não poderia...confiar em você.

_Pode sim, Ramsey. Juro que pode. Verá como pode.

Ramsey abriu os olhos vagarosamente e surpreendeu-se por ainda poder abri-los. As marteladas em sua cabeça eram prova de que continuava vivo. Então, ela apenas o drogara...mas com que finalidade?

Ramsey esforçou-se por se sentar, e sentiu as mãos de Cuyler pressionando-lhe os ombros, forçando-o a deitar.

\- Fique na cama por mais alguns minutos, vai ajudar. – Ela colocou uma toalha úmida sobre sua testa.

_Onde estou?

_Em meu esconderijo. Não posso lhe dizer onde fica. Não quero que saia por aí correndo para informar seu quartel general sobre meu único refúgio.

Ramsey rangeu os dentes. Assim que recuperou as forças ergueu-se, esfregou as mãos e caminhou até o peitoril da janela. Olhou para fora.

Tudo o que pôde ver foi neve, colinas e vales envolvidos num lençol branco. Virando-se para Cuyler, repetiu a pergunta:

_Onde estou?

_Ao norte. Definitivamente ao norte.

_Ao norte do quê?

_Ao norte de tudo. – ela sorriu, um sorriso brejeiro cheio de malícia.

_Com os diabos, Cuyler...

_Ouça, tudo de que você precisa saber é que estamos a milhas de distância de qualquer ser humano. Não há estradas, transportes, ou telefones por aqui. Nada. Só você e eu. E aqui ficaremos durante as três próximas noites. Exatamente como lhe falei. E não fique preocupado. Eu o levarei de volta depois que souber o que desejo saber.

_E se não há transporte, como chegamos aqui? – Ele perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça.

_Isso não importa.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, examinou o quarto e tomou a direção da porta aberta. Cuyler seguiu-o. Ramsey ouvia os passos dela no piso de cerâmica enquanto atravessava os corredores, lançando um rápido olhar pelos quartos mobiliados como num país de fadas. Cetins, babados e rendas. Objetos de valor por toda parte.

Encontrou logo as escadas, largas de pedra com corrimão de madeira trabalhada. Outra lareira, mais lampiões de gás, mais pedras. E mais móveis antigos e caros.

As portas da frente eram enormes, duplas, com vitrais coloridos. E estavam abertas. Ele correu para fora. Mas encontrou apenas gelo, nada de vida. Uma sensação de ruína pesou sobre seus ombros como um pilar de centenas de quilos.

Cuyler tocou-o, de novo. Segurou-lhe o braço e disse:

_Volte para dentro, Ramsey. Tudo sairá bem no fim, prometo.

Ele entrou, porém protestando.

_Não sairá bem coisa nenhuma – disse.

_Sairá. – Cuyler fechou a porta.

_Há coisas importantes de que preciso...

_Eu sei, a insulina.

_Como sabe? – Ramsey indagou, surpreendido.

_Trouxe tudo de seu hotel, roupas, remédios, tudo, tudo. A única coisa que não trouxe foi aquela maldita droga que você pretendia injetar em mim. Isso me desapontou muito, Ramsey. Nunca pensei que tivesse coragem de cometer tamanha crueldade comigo. Mas teve.

_Considera-me um canalha, não? Contudo, não hesitou em fazer o mesmo.

_Talvez me considere indigna. No entanto, o incenso é inócuo. Seu efeito dura algumas horas e o único dano colateral é uma incômoda dor de cabeça. Por sinal, quer uma aspirina?

_Não quero nada, exceto sair deste inferno. – ele estava furioso. Detestava se sentir aprisionado em armadilha. Detestava saber-se trancado num castelo em miniatura e, pior de tudo, junto com o objeto de suas fantasias. E sabendo que não poderia encostar um dedo nela. Era isso. Um inferno na terra.

_Mas vai sair daqui, Ramsey, e logo. Porém há coisas que preciso descobrir.

_ Se pretende descobrir segredos do laboratório de pesquisas científicas por meu intermédio, está...

_Não quero descobrir segredos da sua preciosa organização, Ramsey, mas segredos sobre você. – Cuyler o fez sentar-se junto à lareira. – Relaxe, Ramsey. Por favor, tente aceitar que terá de permanecer aqui por alguns dias, para resolver meu problema. Considere isso como se fosse uma curta temporada de férias.

Ramsey fitou os olhos de expressão inocente, surpreendendo-se de que pudesse esconder tanta falsidade.

_Férias? – indagou.

_O lugar é agradável, seguro. Há muita comida e vinho também. O de sua preferência. Quer beber um pouco agora?

_Para você poder me anestesiar de novo?

_Não vai ser mais necessário.

Cuyler afastou-se alguns passos e pegou uma garrafa de vinho e copos de cristal. Nesse instante, Ramsey acreditou que pudesse fugir. Mas, para onde? Não havia lugar habitável na redondeza.

Cuyler ajoelhou-se em frente da poltrona dele e fitou-o com grande intensidade no olhar. Ramsey jurou a si mesmo que não acreditaria em nenhuma palavra que saísse daqueles lábios úmidos e tentadores. E não iria alimentar pensamentos eróticos considerando-se a situação em que se encontrava.

_Quero lhe dizer uma coisa, e insisto que me ouça – declarou ela. – Estou cansada desse jogo, dessas tramas. Tudo que lhe disser daqui por diante será a pura verdade. E quero que me pague com a mesma moeda. – Ela fez uma pausa, mas ele não disse nada. – Ramsey, se você me levar para aquele laboratório de pesquisas em White Plains, eu morrerei.

_ Bobagem. White Plains não tem por hábito assassinar...

_Mas assassina.

_São cientistas, querem saber tudo sobre você...

_Eles querem erradicar nossa espécie deste planeta.

_ Sim – Ramsey suspirou. – Sim, mas não matando ninguém e sim encontrando uma cura.

_Uma cura?! Onde aprendeu essa coisa ridícula, Ramsey? Isso não é doença. Não precisamos de cura, pelo que somos da mesma maneira como você não precisa de cura por ser alto e ter olhos cinzentos.

_Não gostaria de ser humana de novo? De ter sensações normais de novo?

_Sou tão humana quanto você. Maldição! E o que o faz pensar que não tenho sensações? O velho manual da organização? Não somos animais sem emoção, matadores a sangue frio.

_Não são? – Ele engoliu o nó que tinha na garganta.

_ Não, não somos. Eles é que são. Você tem idéia, Ramsey, de quantos de nós morremos nas mãos desses homens da ciência em nome da chamada pesquisa científica?

_ Não se esqueça de que você me prometeu ir para lá comigo, sem resistência, depois de três noites.

_Prometi. Se você ainda quiser me levar.

_ Por quê diz isso?

_Porque sinto que não quererá. Tenho tanta certeza como sei que meu nome é Cuyler. Não posso precisar por que, mas tenho certeza.

_Isso não faz sentido como não faz sentido ter me arrastado até aqui.

_Acho que faz sentido. – Ela apertou a mão dele, e Ramsey sentiu um calor percorrendo-lhe o corpo todo. Algo estranho aconteceu, ele sentiu-se invadido, como se a alma de Cuyler se misturasse com a sua.

_ Sente alguma coisa? – ela sussurrou. – Há algo entre nós, Ramsey, e você sabe que há.

Ramsey sacudiu a cabeça num gesto negativo e puxou a mão. Seria aquela outra artimanha de Cuyler?

_ É uma coisa mais poderosa do que a conexão que senti até hoje com um dos Escolhidos – ela prosseguiu, conservando os olhos baixos.

_ Os Escolhidos...Esse é o termo usado para os humanos com essa rara beladona, esse antígeno no sangue? – Ramsey endireitou o corpo, imaginando que talvez conseguisse algo instrutivo durante seu aprisionamento, para levar de volta a casa. Isso se um dia voltasse.

_Esses são os únicos que podem ser transformados. E qualquer mortal pode ter esse antígeno. Mas você não tem. Eu teria percebido imediatamente se o tivesse.

_Como?

_Sentimos isso. Não posso explicar, mas sempre sabemos. Temos uma necessidade instintiva de observar essas pessoas, de protegê-las...

_Fazê-las semelhantes a vocês?

_Não, nunca, a menos que o desejem, e, que nós tenhamos certeza de que podem se aproveitar disso. A maioria não pode, penso.

Ramsey estudou a expressão do olhar dela por longo tempo. Cuyler lhe revelava coisas, e não precisava fazê-lo. Afinal, estava sendo honesta. Ele lera algo sobre as conexões entre humanos e vampiros. O que Cuyler dissera concordava com as experiências do departamento de pesquisas sobre o assunto. Portanto, fora ela sincera ao dizer que não mentiria, ou estaria apenas tentando angariar sua confiança?

Mas...bobagem sua imaginar que Cuyler era sincera. Apenas usava outro truque.

_Em geral há sempre uma pessoa em particular pela qual um vampiro sente enorme conexão. Certo? – disse ele, lembrando-se dos estudos que fizera. – Então, quem é seu escolhido?

_ Você!

_Isso não faz sentido, Cuyler. Não tenho esse antígeno.

_E pensa que não sei? – ela gritou.

Ramsey estava completamente confuso. E acrescentou:

_Nesse caso, por que acha...

_Sonho com você, Ramsey. Penso em você o tempo todo quando estou acordada. Sei quando está irritado, quando está doente, quando sente dor. Desejo-o a ponto de enlouquecer, e mais do que isso, talvez.

Cuyler o desejava, e isso o apavorava, pois sabia que com mulheres daquela espécie o desejo sexual vinha misturado com sangue. Se ela o desejava, não apenas queria-o na cama como também queria drenar-lhe toda a energia.

Era essa a outra razão para controlar o desejo que crescia hora a hora dentro de si. Diabos, se ele fraquejasse, acabaria morrendo.

_Você pode me destruir – Cuyler continuou. – Eu devia fugir o mais depressa possível, mas tudo o que desejo é ficar junto de você. Minha vida tem sido um tormento...acordo frustrada e confusa em vez de descansada e forte. Estou ficando louca, Ramsey. Tudo o que quero saber é por que. Pode me culpar por tudo isso?

Ramsey teve dificuldade em engolir ao ver que uma lágrima escorria pela face dela. Não uma lágrima encomendada. Cuyler enxugou logo o rosto com o dorso da mão. Por uma razão que Ramsey não poderia explicar, teve vontade de abraçar a sofredora pequena fada e fazê-la feliz. Rangeu os dentes e retesou o corpo. Cuyler era sua inimiga, a perita em mentiras. Tinha a idéia de morte na mente: a morte dele. Não podia se esquecer disso.

Nos escritórios particulares do quinto andar de um edifício em White Plains, em Nova York, três homens olhavam para uma pequena tela, observando a minúscula luz que acendia e apagava, incessantemente.

_Alguma coisa deve estar funcionando mal – disse Stiles.

_ Não, não é isso. É que fica tudo escuro lá dezoito horas por dia, nesta época do ano – comentou Wholey. – Perfeito para eles.

_ Mas por que aquela mulher o levaria para lá?

O terceiro homem que não falara ainda, tirou o cachimbo da boca e bateu o tabaco num cinzeiro de plástico.

_Sabia que ele se viraria contra nós – disse. – Diabos, estava na cara, seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Estou contente por ter posto na mala de Ramsey um mecanismo para descobrir a pista seguida.

_Uma questão de tempo? Como assim? – indagou Stiles, de testa franzida. – Você parece que estava esperando por isso.

_E estava – Fuller respondeu.

_Mas, Fuller, eu não...

_Até que chegue o momento, não se dê ao trabalho de fazer perguntas.

Stiles suspirou e indagou:

_ Então, o que iremos fazer?

Fuller levou algum tempo reenchendo o cachimbo.

_Temos mapas, alguma informação, equipamentos, e chegaremos lá. Faremos a pesquisa de duas pessoas pelo preço de uma.

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Não era o castelo que parecera inicialmente. Na verdade, era bem menor, todo construído de pedra. Cinzento escuro aqui, cinzento mais claro acolá. Algumas vezes branco. Os cômodos eram enormes e os tetos altos como os de uma mansão.

O andar térreo constava de três cômodos. O da frente, uma sala de estar com lareira, era digno de um rei. A sala da jantar, espaçosa, tinha lareira também. Na cozinha, mínima, havia uma geladeira e um fogão a gás. A gás era também a iluminação da casa. As torneiras da pia funcionavam bem, com água quente e fria. O local possuía todo o conforto.

Tudo aquilo fez com que Ramsey pensasse nos castelos encantados dos contos de fadas. Em todo o lugar havia cristais. Enormes blocos de quartzo brilhavam ante seus olhos, as ametistas roxas cintilavam, como também o lápis-lazuli de um tom azul que doía na vista. Havia também uma infinidade de estatuetas de estanho impossíveis de ser identificadas. E fadas, unicórnios, dragões, mágicos. Meu Deus, havia centenas disso. E a arte que adornava as paredes era impressionante em sua beleza. Nada de tons pastéis, mas apenas cores como o cinza, o marrom e o azul escuro.

Interessante.

_Satisfeito?

Cuyler sentava-se numa poltrona junto ao fogo com as pernas cruzadas. Não acompanhara Ramsey em sua exploração pela casa. Afinal, não havia possibilidade de ele escapar. Houvesse alguma, não o deixaria fora de suas vistas.

_ Não olhei em cima ainda – declarou Ramsey.

_Em cima há três quartos com um banheiro. Mas sente-se agora para conversarmos.

_ A casa parece maior do que na realidade é – comentou ele.

_ É verdade. Mas, por favor, Ramsey, há muito mais coisas que quero saber.

_ Como encontrou esta casa? – Ramsey serviu-se de um pouco mais de vinho, sempre de costas para Cuyler. Tinha de evitar fitá-la se quisesse manter o controle.

_ Mandei construí-la. Sempre quis ter um castelo só meu. Desde menina.

_Quantos anos você tem, Cuyler?

_ Noventa e nove. – Ela sorriu ao dizer. Seus olhos expressavam malícia. – Ótima espiã considerando-se minha idade, não acha?

_ Há quanto tempo você está...

_ Nunca fez muitas pesquisas sobre mim, fez, Ramsey?

_ Pesquisar não é minha profissão. Apenas aprisiono.

_ Ah, esqueci. Você só nos caça.

_E não vou pedir desculpas por isso.

_ E quem lhe pediu que se desculpasse? Apenas me pergunto por que de repente se interessou por mim.

_Curiosidade. E ordens da organização.

_ Só isso? – Ela não o fitou. Apenas deu um suspiro antes de continuar: - Eu tinha vinte e cinco anos. Minha irmã e eu dançávamos num cabaré de Chicago, durante a Lei Seca.

_ E você foi dançarina de cabaré?

_ Era jovem e precisava de dinheiro. – Cuyler sacudiu os ombros e riu.

Ramsey riu também. Não pôde evitar. Ela era tão graciosa! Muitas vezes, mesmo quando estava furioso, de mau humor, Ramsey sorria e sacudia a cabeça com os comentários de Cuyler. Aquela manequim do caixão, muito bem preparada, fora um bom exemplo do temperamento jocoso dela.

_ Honestamente – disse Cuyler – eu gostava de dançar. Nós duas gostávamos de dançar. E dançávamos bem.

_ Acredito. E depois, o que aconteceu?

_ Havia aquela mulher, muito estranha, a mais linda mulher que eu já conhecera. Era elegante; não, régia seria a palavra certa. E era divertida também. Estava lá todas as noites, suplicando-nos que a ensinássemos a dançar. Uma noite apareceu com roupas exageradas e dançou conosco no palco. Todos os homens ficaram encantados.

_ E onde foi parar essa mulher?

_ Não tenho idéia. Talvez tenha ido para seu próprio mundo. Ela era muito esquisita, já falei, não? Uma noite houve uma batida da polícia. Os donos da boate fugiram, claro, e nós fomos pegas por soldados armados de metralhadoras.

Cuyler ficou em pé diante dele, e levantou a blusa para mostrar as marcas dos ferimentos.

Ramsey lambeu os lábios e tentou negar a reação surgida à vista da pele esticada, do ventre chato, da curva da cintura, da depressão escura do umbigo. Retesou o corpo quando ela tomou-lhe a mão e puxou-o. Não reagiu em contrário. Então, com a palma das mãos, pressionou a carne quente de Cuyler e sentiu um frisson repentino. Esse frenesi não deveria ter aparecido. Mas apareceu, e ele pôde senti-lo muito bem. Por quê?, se perguntou.

Ramsey abraçou-a pela cintura e notou logo as cicatrizes. Bem devagar se deu conto do porquê daquelas marcas e, por uma razão qualquer, seu estômago se convulsionou, formando-se um verdadeiro nó. Pôs o copo de vinho sobre a mesa e levantou-se, sem tirar as mãos da carne quente de Cuyler. Agarrando-a mais firmemente, bem devagar deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelas costas dela, sob a blusa, indo até os ombros.

Tentou ignorar as cicatrizes deixadas na carne tenra pelas balas que lhe atravessaram o corpo. Mas não conseguiu. Sua garganta estava fechada. Ele então a enxergou subitamente com os cabelos revoltos enfeitados de plumas, o vestido cheio de buracos, o pequeno corpo de fada crivado de balas.

Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar a imagem tétrica. E Cuyler chegou mais perto.

_ Minha irmã foi assassinada, e eu não estava muito longe dela. Mas aquela mulher estranha, vendo-me em perigo, levou-me para longe do local, enquanto as balas ainda cortavam o espaço. Não sei como conseguiu isso, só sei que conseguiu. Ela me fez deitar na calçada e perguntou se eu queria viver.

_ E você disse que sim? – indagou ele.

Cuyler fitou-o, surpreendida com a pergunta. Ramsey parou de acariciá-la. "Devo tirar as mãos dos ombros dela", pensou . "Devo, realmente devo".

_ O que você teria dito? – Cuyler enfim perguntou.

Ramsey sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. Não era uma pergunta fácil de se responder, não uma simples escolha entre o bem e o mal. Afinal, a estranha mulher cobraria um preço muito alto pelo seu serviço. Mas ele não conseguia afastar da mente a imagem do pequeno corpo movimentando-se como uma marionete enquanto as balas cortavam o ar. E depois como que enxergou Cuyler deitada na calçada, imóvel, a vida lhe sumindo aos poucos. Por que seria aquilo tudo tão nítido em sua mente? Com as mãos Ramsey apertava, agora com com força, os ombros de Cuyler, numa atitude natural em resposta à situação de uma vida que vira sumir aos poucos.

_ O que eu teria dito? – ele repetiu. – Francamente, não sei.

_ Com certeza eu não saberia também, se a mulher me tivesse feito a mesma coisa enquanto eu estava forte e viva. Mas naquele momento eu sangrava, estava morrendo; nem podia mais sentir dor. Por isso falei "sim".

"Não, não posso condená-la", ele disse a si mesmo. Não podia se imaginar agindo diferentemente em situação idêntica.

Mas aquela decisão repentina pareceu ser o começo de tudo na vida estranha de Cuyler. E ele quis saber o resto.

_ O que houve depois? – indagou. – Lamentou sua escolha?

_ Ela cerrou as pálpebras e sorriu suavemente.

_ Não se preocupe, Ramsey. Eu não me transformei numa pessoa diferente, as mudanças foram apenas físicas. Sou a mesma Cuyler por dentro. Um pouco mais vulnerável, talvez, tal qual alguém que acredita em contos de fada. Caçoísta? Sim. Mas no fundo sou a mesma, minha alma continua sendo a mesma.

Por um segundo Ramsey se perguntou se era justo arrastar aquela criaturinha frágil ao centro de pesquisas. Ele fitou os olhos enormes, os lábios úmidos, e sentiu o corpo dela junto ao seu. Prosseguiu apertando-lhe os ombros com mãos firmes. Cuyler ficou na ponta dos pés, levantou a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dele.

O ruído da resina quente que escapava das achas da lareira ficou mais alto no momento em que os lábios de ambos se juntaram, Ramsey sugando-lhe a boca, explorando-a com a língua. Porém, um ruído mais forte do crepitar das chamas rompeu a magia, como um choque elétrico. E ele achou que não teria se entregado assim tão facilmente não tivesse sido pela aceitação incondicional de Cuyler. Nesse instante enxergou o corpo sem vida de sua mãe, os olhos parados. Fora esse o motivo que o fizera entrar no serviço policial.

Ele levantou a cabeça e afastou-se. Maldita mulher, o fizera recordar fatos que desejava esquecer. Os sonhos que tivera com ela, as cenas eróticas, tudo fazia então parte de um plano?

Ramsey tentou encará-la, mas Cuyler olhava para todos os lados, exceto para ele.

_Desculpe, não quis provocá-lo. – Com as mãos ela eriçou os cabelos que se transformaram num tufo de plumas. – O que se passou agora entre nós não se repetirá-. Não foi para isso que o trouxe para cá.

Cuyler se desculpava, pensou Ramsey. Por que diabos se desculpava? Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

_Ouça, Ramsey. Não estou procurando seduzi-lo. Se pudermos chegar a um entendimento, quero que seja por você ter confiança em mim, e não porque sua libido é forte demais para ser controlada.

Ramsey estava mais confuso agora do que nunca. A sedução seria a melhor arma de Cuyler, naquele lugar. Estaria ela falando a verdade, tentando lhe dizer que nem ao menos tentaria conquistá-lo? Céus, devia se sentir aliviado, não era mesmo? Não precisaria se preocupar com uma paixão que o consumiria até a morte. Ao contrário...

_ Você devia comer qualquer coisa, Ramsey – disse ela. – E sua injeção de insulina antes de ficar doente.

Ramsey franziu a testa, olhando pela janela e vendo que continuava a escuridão do inverno.

_A que distancia estamos do pólo norte, Cuyler? Os dias não deviam estar mais claros agora?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, num gesto negativo.

_ Ainda amanhece mais ou menos às nove horas e anoitece às três da tarde. Por isso gosto deste lugar de inverno prolongado.

_ Não fica cansada de clima tão austero? Não é fácil se saber quando é a hora de ir para cama e a hora de se levantar.

_Céus, Ramsey, desde que você está comigo não sei o que é dormir.

Ele entendeu que Cuyler se referia aos sonhos. Queria evitá-los. Talvez os tivera mesmo, então. Ele duvidara disso, mas havia uma chance, uma pequena chance de ser verdade. Sim, havia uma chance, ele finalmente se convenceu, e por essa razão Cuyler o levara para lá. Embora Ramsey não quisesse confessar a ela, admitiu a veracidade dos sonhos. Mas havia uma única diferença: Cuyler sabia quem era seu prisioneiro, mas ele apenas conhecia uma fada de enormes olhos sensuais que o seduzia nos sonhos. Portanto, talvez o desejo de Cuyler fosse apenas decifrar essa coisa, e quem sabe o deixasse partir quando obtivesse suas respostas. Talvez...ela estivesse falando a verdade.

Mas duvidava muito.

Wes Fuller segurou o isqueiro junto ao cachimbo e inalou até que o acendesse. Deu uma baforada no ar, sentindo imenso prazer. Em seguida segurou o cachimbo fora da boca e ficou soltando anéis de fumaça enquanto estudava os mapas pendurados na parede.

_ O único meio de descobrirmos alguma coisa será usando o helicóptero. Mas eles ouvirão o ruído anunciando nossa chegada. – era Stiles quem falava, o auxiliar número um do chefe da organização. Stiles sempre fora o mais cauteloso dos três, o mais preocupado. – Poderemos, claro, aterrissar a alguns quilômetros de distância e caminharmos depois. Mas será necessário chegarmos e sairmos com a luz do sol. Temos de sair de lá antes da escuridão.

_ O que há com você, Stiles? Tem medo de que nós três não consigamos controlar a tal mulher? – Esse era Whaley, o intrépido. Whaley adorava uma luta. Seus olhos brilhavam, como se estivesse com febre.

_ Stiles tem razão nesse caso - Fuller disse vagarosamente. – Não há condições de sabermos se a mulher está lá sozinha ou não. Pode haver meia dúzia de pessoas com ela.

Stiles arregalou os olhos.

_ Não pensei nisso – disse. – Meu Deus, será que Bachman ainda está vivo? E se o levaram lá apenas para...

_Ele está vivo – afirmou Fuller.

_Mas, sir, como pode...

_ Ele está vivo. Ninguém mataria Bachman. Se alguém quisesse matá-lo, já o teria feito. Confesso que sempre dei a ele as missões mais arriscadas, e agora mandei-o para o pior delas. Mas Bachman nunca foi ferido irremediavelmente, e nunca ficou com seqüelas.

Stiles suspirou.

Whaley franziu a testa e observou:

_ Está me dizendo que, apesar de saber dos perigos, expôs Bachman a situações de alto risco?

Fuller sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Whaley teve vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Mas jamais faria isso. Era um subordinado e conhecia bem seu lugar. Fuller percebeu a reação dele pelo brilho do olhar e disse:

_ Com o tempo, você entenderá, Whaley. Por enquanto confie em meu julgamento. Há muito venho observando Bachman cuja utilidade para a organização está decrescendo. Confio nele sempre com um pé atrás. Na verdade, nunca foi um de nós. O caso é que Bachman ignora isso.

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Ele comera, injetara a insulina, e percorrera a casa de ponta a ponta. A coisa mais interessante que vira fora um trenó no porão e alguns arreios pendurados na parede. Nada de cachorros e nem de construções nos jardins onde os animais poderiam estar. Os trenós pareciam não ter sido usados há anos. Enfim, tudo o que encontrara era interessante, mas inútil.

Agora examinava o quarto de Cuyler. Ela dormia profundamente. Ramsey ficou algum tempo aos pés da cama, fitando-a através das transparentes cortinas vermelhas. Cuyler estava descoberta, deitada de lado, abraçada ao travesseiro. A camisola, erguida, escondia muito pouco. As pernas não eram longas, mas bem formadas, e ele viajou com o olhar na coxa exposta aos pequenos dedos dos pés.

Fez esforço e olhou para o outro lado. Fora ver se Cuyler tinha segredos escondidos no quarto, não fora? Bem, devia então estar procurando por esses segredos em vez de ficar apreciando um corpo perfeito, temendo o tempo todo que ela acordasse caso fosse examiná-la mais de perto. Não esperara ver coisa tão linda. Imaginou que Cuyler se assemelhasse a um cadáver enquanto dormia, deitada de costas, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, sem respirar, fria. Em vez disso tinha aspecto igual ao de qualquer outra mulher. Relaxada. Quente. Respirando com regularidade. Não, não como qualquer outra mulher. Muito melhor. Quase irresistível na sua vulnerabilidade naquele momento.

Engoliu em seco e caminhou até a cômoda. Havia lá três fotos dela com outra jovem, ambas vestidas extravagantemente, como coristas. Não gostou nem um pouco de vê-la com aqueles trajes. Sabia que ela era mortal na ocasião em que a fotografia foi tirada. Vampiros não apareciam em fotos. Contudo, não conseguia ver nenhuma diferença na Cuyler que acabara de conhecer. Sorriso brejeiro, olhos brilhantes, inocência e sex-appeal, tudo embrulhado no pacote mais atraente do mundo.

Das fotos, ele passou aos livros. Havia pelo menos uma centena deles, alinhados nas prateleiras contra as paredes e, ao verificar os títulos, notou que todos eram de histórias sobrenaturais. Contos de bruxas, cavaleiros e dragões, magia. Com certeza, livros da preferência dela.

Resolveu abandonar o quarto porque, embora quisesse investigar mais, seu olhar teimava em voltar á mulher ali adormecida. Não devia continuar. Era muito perigoso. Deus, poderia ela enfeitiçá-lo mesmo quando dormia?

Ramsey desceu e foi à sala de jantar. Examinou os livros e constatou que tratavam do mesmo assunto. Histórias fantásticas sobre outros mundos onde o bem sempre vencia o mal. Irônico...

De repente, viu algo diferente. Puxou um compêndio e franziu a testa. Sorriu. Era sobre vampiros. Tornou a pô-lo no lugar, desejando ter tempo para ler a fim de saber com que os modernos escritores de ficção sonhavam. Mas precisava dormir um pouco.

Cuyler contorcia-se na cama, sabendo que tudo não passava de sonho, mas usufruindo um puro e tormentoso prazer, de qualquer forma . Ele a beijava...a boca era quente, úmida, ávida, enquanto se movia das pontas de seus dedos ao pulso, do antebraço ao cotovelo. Ele roçou com a língua a pele sensível, caminhando até o ombro, até o pescoço. E ela deitou a cabeça para trás, gemendo suavemente. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Ramsey enquanto ele baixava-se as alças da camisola, beijando-lhe os seios com boca faminta e abrindo-lhe as pernas com o joelho.

Cuyler tocou o tórax de Ramsey, afagando-o com dedos ágeis, e foi descendo, descendo, até atingir o centro do desejo.

Ramsey fitou-a então, não dizendo nada; apenas fitou-a. Em seguida fechou os olhos, e Cuyler percebeu que a necessidade dele era quase dolorosa. Entregou-se. Ergueu os joelhos, desesperada também pelo ato sexual. Precisava daquilo, precisava dele. Ninguém, nada mais, poderia preencher o vazio do seu coração. E somente ela poderia suavizar a dor do outro coração ferido, apagar o sofrimento que obscurecia a mente de Ramsey, e substituir o ódio e a fúria pela ternura e o amor.

Ela estendeu as mãos a fim de puxá-lo para dentro de si...

Mas havia apenas...o nada. Arregalou os olhos e gritou de frustração, puxando os cabelos. Pegou o travesseiro e atirou-o longe, atingindo vários objetos de estanho e depois gemeu como um animal ferido.

A porta se abriu e lá estava ele, encarado-a surpreendido, o rosto em chamas, gotas de suor na testa. Respirava irregularmente. Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, Cuyler concluiu que Ramsey tivera o mesmo sonho. Cada imagem de que se lembrava estava refletida nos olhos dele.

_ Você gritou – disse Ramsey. – Está se sentindo bem?

_ Não agüento mais isso, Ramsey.

Ele sentou-se na cama e seu peso fez o colchão afundar. Agarrou os ombros de Cuyler com mãos firmes.

_ E acha que eu não sei? – perguntou. – Também estou ficando louco.

Ela soluçou, e Ramsey a fez encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Cuyler sentiu a carne quente, os músculos rijos, o cheiro masculino, e desejou-o com loucura. Passou os braços em torno da cintura dele.

_ Maldição, Ramsey, por que teve de entrar aqui em meu quarto justamente agora? Você está tornando as coisas ainda piores. – Cuyler pressionou os lábios contra o tórax dele, provando a carne quente.

Ramsey a fez inclinar a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ela abriu a boca permitindo que com a língua ele a explorasse, num jogo erótico. Caiu na cama de novo, e Ramsey acomodou-se em cima dela. Cuyler sentiu o membro masculino pronto para o ato do amor, e arqueou o corpo.

Ramsey afastou-se então, sentando-se na cama de costas para Cuyler.

_ Diabos, Ramsey...- Ela tentava segurar as lágrimas de frustração.

_ Não posso, não posso fazer isso, Cuyler.

_ Nesse caso, por que você...

_ Não foi minha intenção. Céus, Cuyler, eu estava meio dormindo, provavelmente por ter tido o mesmo sonho que o seu. Mas isso tudo é loucura, verdadeira loucura. – Ramsey andava pelo quarto, tenso.

_ Talvez se nos amarmos ao menos uma vez, os sonhos sumirão...- ela opinou.

_ Não!

_ Você tem medo de mim, não tem? Receia que eu deseje mais do que apenas seu corpo?

_ E estou, por acaso, enganado?

Cuyler fechou os olhos e rangeu os dentes. Por mais que o desejasse, não perderia o controle mesmo no auge de sua paixão. Procurando ser honesta, respondeu:

_ Desejo. Porém jamais o feriria, Ramsey. Tem de saber isso. Não o forçaria a nada, mesmo que eu quisesse.

_ Se você fosse capaz de me ferir, duvido que eu ainda estivesse respirando agora. Portanto, acho que preciso acreditar no que me diz.

_ Então por que...

_ Ouça, já lhe disse, não posso. Seria uma agressão à natureza...- Ele parou no meio da sentença, devido talvez ao choque e à dor que vira estampados no rosto de Cuyler, ou quem sabe por causa do gemido involuntário que ela deixou escapar. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Espere...

_ Vá para o inferno, Ramsey!

Ela levantou-se da cama e foi ao banheiro, batendo a porta com força e trancando-a.

Cuyler não disse uma palavra quando saiu do banheiro, vestindo calças pretas e um longo suéter branco. Mas não precisava falar nada, pois Ramsey podia ver a dor em seu olhar. Ele sentia-se como uma bala assassina, como uma cobra venenosa. Sentia-se como o ser mais abjeto do mundo, mais desprezível. Mas pior ainda, não tivera a intenção disso. Sua voz de auto preservação era a culpada de tudo, pois tentara convencê-la de que devia se afastar de Cuyler. Céus, procurara se proteger contra ela, crendo que lhe faria algum mal se a amasse. Mas, bem no fundo, não acreditara nisso.

Uma agressão à natureza. Ele dissera essas palavras e havia sido como se a tivesse apunhalado. Mas não tencionava magoá-la. Porém, pensando bem, por que motivo considerava lamentável o resultado obtido? Por que essa súbita transformação radical no seu modo de pensar?

Cuyler sentou-se na cama, para calçar as meias e os sapatos. Ramsey sentou-se ao lado dela e, no instante em que os corpos se tocaram, ela levantou-se e foi ao banheiro fingindo ter esquecido alguma coisa lá.

_ Cuyler, ouça-me, eu...- O ruído de um secador de cabeços impedia-a de escutar.

Ele entrou no banheiro. Ela sentava-se numa banqueta secando os cabelos. Não havia nem mesmo espelho naquele local. Ramsey quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia bem o quê. Não desejava propriamente se desculpar. Santo Deus, afinal, ela continuava sendo sua inimiga. O fato de estar ardendo por dentro não devia mudar em nada seu comportamento. Mas jamais a magoaria, isso nunca. E, apesar de seus anos de estudos sobre vampiros, e sabendo que eles não tinham sentimentos, duvidou do fato.

Abrindo o armário do banheiro pegou uma agulha de injeção e, com grande habilidade, tirou um pouco de sangue do pulso esquerdo e colocou-o num papel especial. Observou depois o resultado; o papel ia mudando de cor.

Sentiu que Cuyler acompanhava seus movimentos.

_ Você está doente? – perguntou ela, os olhos ainda maiores do que geralmente eram.

_ Não. Estou apenas checando a taxa de açúcar do sangue.

_ E como está ela? Normal?

_ Perfeita. – Ele colocou a agulha e o papel de volta no armário.

_ Você precisa fazer isso todos os dias?

_Preciso.

_ Alguma vez teve problemas?

_ Sobre a taxa de açúcar no sangue? Não. Está sempre normal. Tenho um bom médico, Marcus Welby, que me mantém em forma. Sou o diabético mais saudável do mundo.

Cuyler apertou os olhos e perguntou ainda:

_ E quem é Marcus Welby?

_ Um dos melhores hematologistas do país.

_ Nem precisa me dizer que pertence ao grupo da sua organização.

Ramsey sacudiu os ombros, perguntando-se aonde Cuyler desejava chegar. Contudo, ficou aliviado ao constatar que o assunto anterior fora esquecido.

_ Sim, ele pertence à organização – respondeu enfim.

_ Interessante. Isso quer dizer que não se dedica apenas a nós, animais. Acertei?

Cuyler retirou-se e foi para o quarto apanhando um par de chinelos de unicórnios que estava embaixo da cama.

_Ouça, não quis dizer isso – ele insistiu.

_ Não, não quis. – Ela ergueu um pé e calçou um chinelo. – Ramsey, se de fato você não quis dizer isso, então por que motivo estamos os dois vestidos aqui neste quarto? – Ela não o fitava, apenas ocupava-se em calçar o outro chinelo.

_Entenda, Cuyler, sabe muito bem que uma vez só não seria suficiente para nós. Eu ficaria preso a você. Tenho tanta certeza disso como tenho certeza de que estou agora em seu quarto. Acha por ventura que eu poderia levá-la para a cama e em seguida aprisioná-la? Se a amasse uma vez, eu...

Ramsey fitou-a e notou que ela o encarava com enorme surpresa, com um espanto quase infantil.

_ Eu o quê? Eu não sabia que você me desejava tanto assim.

E talvez tivesse sido melhor que ela não o soubesse, pensou ele. Não lhe parecia nada aconselhável estender a mão ao inimigo. Porém o mínimo que podia fazer agora era ser honesto. Estava decidido a levá-la presa, e sabia ser impossível realizar seu trabalho tendo feito amor antes.

_ Não falei que a desejava..._ Ramsey protestou.

_Falou, falou sim. Ou deu a entender. Não tente retirar o que pensou, Ramsey, é claro que pensou.- Ela estendeu-lhe a mão e levou-o ao banheiro. – Desça depois do banho. Vou lhe preparar o café da manhã, não quero que fique doente.

Cuyler retirou-se. E Ramsey se perguntou quando pararia de enxergá-la como algo anormal, algo assustador, e quando começaria a vê-la como uma mulher com algumas necessidades especiais. E ele se consideraria extremamente feliz se pudesse satisfazer essas necessidades especiais.

 **CAPÍTULO V**

_ Vou considerar esse comentário como impessoal, Ramsey.

_ O quê? – Ele terminava de devorar os pãezinhos com goles de um delicioso café.

_ Enquanto você achar que encostar um dedo em mim é assustador...tentador talvez, mas ainda assustador, vou procurar fazer as coisas mais fáceis. Mas precisamos conversar.

_ Conversamos ontem à noite. E acho que isso não ajudou em nada.

Ramsey teve vontade de dizer que ela estava enganada, que não a achava assustadora,nada daquilo, para ser franco. Porém ficou imaginando que talvez fosse melhor deixá-la sofrer um pouco agora, deixar que ela o odiasse. E não estava ainda satisfeito com o pouco que descobrira na véspera, queria saber muito mais.

_ Eu falei, você não falou, Ramsey.

_O que deseja saber sobre mim?

_Como e por que começou a trabalhar na organização? Quando isso aconteceu na sua vida?

_ No meu último ano da escola militar. – Não era verdade, mas ele achava que quanto menos Cuyler soubesse de sua vida, melhor.

_ Não acha isso um pouco estranho? Sua organização é secreta. Nem o alto comando da CIA tem conhecimento da existência dessa organização que, em geral, não angaria adeptos entre estudantes.

Ramsey tomou mais um gole de café e perguntou:

_ Como sabe tanto sobre minha organização?

_ As façanhas dessa organização estão bem documentadas. Provavelmente sei mais dela do que você.

_ Como? Onde estão todos esses documentos que acaba de mencionar, Onde está a prova de que os membros da organização são criminosos?

Cuyler suspirou, levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a estante que Ramsey examinara tão atentamente na véspera. Tirou vários livros de lá e os colocou sobre a mesa.

Livros sobre vampiros. Ramsey franziu a testa antes de protestar:

_ Chama isso de prova? Trata-se de pura ficção.

_ O mundo todo acredita que seja ficção. E nós, que sabemos de tudo, temos boas razões para deixar que acredite. Leia esses livros, Ramsey. Uma vez em sua vida examine essa caçada com os olhos da presa em vez de com os olhos do predador.

Ramsey abriu um dos livros e ficou gelado.

_ Há informações classificadas aqui! Diabos, trata-se de um relatório de todas as investigações do nosso grupo.

_ Mas como eu já disse, o mundo acha que é ficção.

_E o resto dos livros?

_ Quais? Os de minhas histórias de fadas? – Cuyler foi uma prateleira cheia de estatuetas de estanho, pegou um dragão alado e acrescentou: - Gosto de saber que duendes são reais, que pode haver outro mundo onde as fadas e mágicos vivem. Por quê não? Vampiros são reais, mas muitas pessoas nos consideram como fantasia.

Ramsey devia ficar furioso. Estava lá por muito pouco tempo. Por que, então, encantava-se com tudo aquilo tão de repente? Teria a organização o mandado atrás de um monstro? Por que mandariam prender um lindo _duende_ que acreditava em contos de fada? Ele limpou a garganta e tentou se concentrar nos negócios.

_ Os membros da organização conhecem esses livros? – Perguntou.

_ Não sei. – Cuyler sacudiu os ombros. – Vai contar a eles? – Fitou-o com seus enormes olhos escuros, cheios de incoerência e beleza.

_ Tenho de contar, Cuyler.

Ela estava de pé, diante dele. E indagou:

_ Por que você é tão dedicado ao grupo? O que fizemos nós para nos odiar tanto?

Ramsey limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça. Não poderia lhe contar a razão. Já era bastante mau que seus pensamentos contra a organização, por causa dela, o perturbassem. Se passasse mais tempo com Cuyler, sua traição ao grupo seria completa.

_ Fale-me sobre sua infância, Ramsey. Como era sua família?

Ele retesou o corpo. Estaria ela lendo em seus olhos? Lendo seus pensamentos?

_ Não tenho muito a lhe contar. Sou filho único. E nunca conheci meu pai.

Cuyler baixou a cabeça, vagarosamente foi até o aparelho de som. Apertou um botão e uma linda música ecoou pela sala. Era uma voz de mulher que soava tal qual tecido transparente sacudido pela brisa suave. Música celta, da nova era.

Cuyler fechou os olhos por segundos, ouvindo apenas. Em seguida pediu, quase num sussurro:

_ Fale-me de sua mãe, Ramsey.

_ Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha doze anos de idade.

Ele deu as costas a Cuyler e sentou-se perto da lareira. Ficou olhando para as chamas, pensativo.

_Era tudo o que você tinha, não? – Perguntou Cuyler, pondo as mãos nos ombros dele. – E a perdeu. Não admira haver tanta dor em seu olhar. De que morreu ela?

Ramsey nada disse, por segundos. E tentou ignorar o toque das mãos de Cuyler que se transformava em massagem rítmica.

_ Não me lembro – disse ele enfim. Seus olhos quase se fechavam. Ele dormira muito pouco na noite anterior, e quando conseguira, não descansara. Sonhara apenas com um amor violento, quente..., com Cuyler.

_ Por que mente para mim, Ramsey?

Cuyler agora massageava-lhe o pescoço e ele inclinou a cabeça para lhe dar melhor acesso.

_ Não vou falar com você sobre minha mãe – disse, mas faltava convicção em sua voz. Suspirou ao visualizar a imagem da mãe na memória, e resolveu se abrir: - Ela era linda, de cabelos louros, e enormes olhos azuis. E cantava...às vezes, antes de dormir à noite, posso ainda ouvi-la cantando.

Durante algum tempo a voz da mãe soou-lhe aos ouvidos. Ms logo sentiu os lábios de Cuyler em sua face. Ela inclinara a cabeça e pressionava-lhe o rosto com o seu. E Ramsey deliciou-se com a umidade da pele dela.

_ Eu arrancaria essa dor de você se soubesse como – observou Cuyler.

_ Sei que faria isso. – Por quê falara ele do passado? E por que lhe soara tão vivo esse passado? Tentou recuperar as energias antes de prosseguir. – Todos nós sofremos, Cuyler. Faz parte da vida. Você deve ter sofrido também quando perdeu sua irmã.

_ Durante algum tempo quis morrer. – Ela deslizou a mão ao longo do tórax de Ramsey e pousou-a sobre o coração. _ Depois, quis vingança. Tive vontade de matar todos os homens envolvidos naquela batida da polícia. Mas logo concluí que aquilo não me traria Cindy de volta. E minha dor não ficaria menos intensa.

_ Mas teria impedido que tirasse outra vida.

Cuyler ajoelhou-se diante dele, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ramsey não devia ter se surpreendido com isso, mas se impressionou: Vampiros não tinham emoções. Tinham? Não fora isso que lhe ensinaram? Mas...não estaria essa crença perdendo sua validade a cada segundo que passava perto de Cuyler?

_E o que aconteceu com você após a morte de sua mãe? – indagou ela.

_ A escola militar. Uma instituição benemérita pagou minhas mensalidades. Morava na escola e passava as férias com parentes. Depois, entrei na organização para treinamento.

_ Para ser doutrinado?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça bem devagar, encarando o lindo rosto dela.

_ Não foi bem assim, Cuyler.

Mas foi. Desde os doze anos de idade ele fora educado sob os olhos atentos da organização, começando com o assassinato de sua mãe. A organização pagara seus estudos, pagara um professor particular para ensinar-lhe as coisas que não aprendera na escola. Ele estava cheio de ódio, e esse ódio encontrara eco nas aulas secretas, nas aulas sobre as quais não devia falar a ninguém. E agora reconhecia que se transformara num candidato perfeito. Procurara por vingança em toda sua vida. Os membros da organização sabiam disso, e ofereceram-lhe meios de conseguir o que pretendia.

E agora sentava-se ali ao lado de uma dessas criaturas que odiara a vida inteira. Em contrapartida, desejava-a também com todas as células do seu corpo. Conversava com ela como se se tratasse de uma grande amiga, havendo entre os dois um tipo de entendimento que nunca esperara ser possível. E esse entendimento provinha de uma mulher linda, agora com os olhos lacrimejantes.

_ Não quero continuar aqui, Cuyler. Você é muito convincente. – Ele afastou-se. Levantou-se, inclinou-se contra a lareira e fechou os olhos.

_ Por que você me odeia tanto? – perguntou ela.

Erguendo a cabeça, Ramsey fitou-a. Cuyler ainda permanecia ajoelhada em frente á poltrona.

_ Minha mãe foi assassinada por um vampiro. Um de vocês. Por um vampiro que se satisfez com a morte de uma inocente, e sem sombra de remorso. Um matador. – Ramsey esperava que essas palavras reacendessem o ódio em sua alma, que reforçassem sua resistência contra Cuyler e seus ardis.

Ela arregalou os olhos e, por segundos, apenas o fitou, e o ambiente caiu num silêncio atordoante. Enfim, sacudiu a cabeça, e disse:

_Mas não fui eu!

_ Vocês são todos iguais. – ele desviou o olhar. Maldição! Não conseguia discursar em favor da organização enquanto olhava para Cuyler. – Agora já sabe. Nada do que possa dizer vai mudar as coisas. Pode fingir que é igual a qualquer um de nós, Cuyler, mas sei o que na realidade é. E eu nunca cessarei de odiá-la.

Ela levantou-se vagarosamente, os olhos cheios de ressentimento.

_ Você mente, Ramsey – protestou ela. – Você não me odeia. Odeia-se, sim, odeia a si mesmo por não ser capaz de...

Ramsey ergueu a mão, interrompendo-a.

_ Não se dê ao trabalho de me explicar – disse. – Está apenas tentando convencer-se.

_ Tudo isso é tão ridículo, Ramsey. Uma pessoa de sua espécie assassinou minha irmã e enterrou balas em meu corpo em quantidade suficiente para matar um elefante. Mas não odeio você por causa do que outra pessoa de sua espécie fez. Não condeno todos os mortais só porque alguns são maus. Não os caço como animais para satisfazer minha vingança.

_ Não? – Ele perguntou.

_ Como pode me fazer essa pergunta? – Cuyler sentiu-se tal qual esbofeteada.

Deus, quanta dor nos olhos dela...! Ramsey desviou a vista para as chamas da lareira. Como a fazia sofrer...

_ Olhe, você já conseguiu o que desejava, Cuyler – declarou. – Conversamos bastante. Acha que podemos sair deste inferno de lugar agora?

Cuyler não deu uma palavra. Surpreendida, talvez. Enfim, manifestou-se.

_ Ainda não consegui o que queria. Não descobri por que há tamanha conexão entre nós. Ainda não sei que força mal orientada fez com que eu me interessasse por um homem como você.

_ Atração física? Então empatamos – observou ele.

_ É mais do que isso. E você sabe muito bem que é mais do que isso.

Ramsey encarou-a, a expressão dura como pedra. Expressão forçada?

_ Talvez para você seja mais do que isso, Cuyler. Não para mim. – Ele começou a subir as escadas na direção do quarto, e acrescentou: - Vou fazer minha mala. Providencie o mesmo transporte que nos trouxe para cá.

_ Não! Não! – ela protestou.

_ Nesse caso, irei a pé.

_ E eu não deixarei que se vá. – Cuyler acompanhou-o, subindo as escadas também.

_ Uma hora você terá de dormir, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Cuyler. De um jeito ou de outro, sairei daqui.

Ramsey foi para o quarto que ocupara à noite e bateu a porta com força. Trancou-a em seguida. Não poderia olhar para ela, não poderia ouvi-la nem por mais um segundo, pois do contrário cederia. Tratava-se de um jogo, um jogo da mente em que Cuyler manobrava para ganhar, e manobrava muito bem. E isso o fizera trazer em cena a lembrança da morte da mãe. Maldita seja ela por forçá-lo a falar sobre sua mãe, por fazê-lo sacudir uma velha dor, e especialmente por agir como se sofresse com tudo aquilo. Maldita Cuyler!

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Como potente veneno, a rejeição dele queimava, e Cuyler sabia disso; via-lhe nos olhos, na voz. Estava tão sintonizada aos sentimentos de Ramsey, que seria impossível ser enganada pela teimosa resistência dele. Ramsey a amava apesar da determinação em negá-lo. Ele a desejava, mesmo que isso fosse contra tudo em que acreditava. Porém Cuyler sabia que sensações conflitantes vagarosamente o dilaceravam. Sentia as emoções de Ramsey, mesmo as que ele negava: frustração, confusão, raiva, desejo. Naquele lugar, onde ela o induzira a vê-la como era em vez de como a organização a pintara, Ramsey se torturava. Cuyler reconhecia ser crueldade submetê-lo a tanto sofrimento, uma vez sabendo onde e quando o ódio dele se originara. Enxergá-la como uma mulher e não como um monstro era, para a mente de Ramsey, o mesmo que trair a própria mãe. O mesmo que aceitar o assassinato dela.

Talvez fosse melhor levá-lo de volta, deixá-lo ir.

Ela forçou a fechadura da porta do quarto. Ramsey dormia. Reclinado, com as costas de encontro à cabeceira da cama, a cabeça caída para um lado, dava a impressão de que não pretendera dormir.

Cuyler foi para bem perto dele. Até dormindo parecia tenso. Uma ruga pregueava-lhe a testa e os lábios estavam apertados. A dor continuava impressa em seu rosto, a mesma dor que lá estivera há muito tempo. Por instantes, Cuyler o viu como o menino que ele fora. Uma criança inocente da qual lhe roubaram a mãe. Uma criança forçada a ficar como adulta antes da hora, um homem que se esquecera de como amar.

Cuyler fitava-o, enviando-lhe mensagens silenciosas, mensagens suaves, de sua mente para a dele. Concentrava energia para fazê-lo relaxar em sono profundo, afastando assim todas as preocupações da mente da mesma forma como o vento de outono afastava as folhas caídas no solo. Depois o fez deitar, agarrando-lhe suavemente os ombros e forçando-o para baixo, até ele encostar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Cobriu-o com o cobertor e depois encostou os lábios nos dele, num beijo similar a um roçar de pluma.

Quando Cuyler endireitou o corpo, Ramsey tocou-a e sussurrou o nome dela.

_Cuyler afagou-lhe o rosto e disse:

_ Estou aqui. Descanse agora. Apenas descanse. Não pense em nada.

Ramsey pareceu relaxar, e ela suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça, cheia de remorso. Não poderia deixá-lo ir. Não agora. A organização o atraíra para o grupo no minuto em que a mãe dele fora assassinada, Cuyler tinha certeza disso. Os membros daquela máfia deviam ter sabido de sua fúria, e do sentido de abandono, solidão em que vivia. E, acima de tudo, do sentimento de culpa por não ter estado ao lado da mãe para ajudá-la. Aqueles homens cruéis da organização fizeram com que a revolta dele se transformasse num inferno tão violento que bem depressa lhe devorava a alma. Usaram a dor de Ramsey como arma contra ela e contra os de sua espécie. E, sem dúvida, destruiriam ambos a menos que se pudesse encontrar um meio de lutar contra a terrível máfia.

Ela entendia as coisas tão melhor agora! Mas ainda não o suficiente. Não havia explicação para o que existia entre os dois. E, enquanto não descobrisse, teria de conservar Ramsey ali, com ela.

Ele caminhava penosamente pela neve, meio cego devido ao brilho do sol nos olhos. Precisava encontrar um meio de sair da terrível confusão. Estava desesperado, e aquele era seu último esforço. Devia haver um meio de transporte em algum lugar da casa. Um avião, um trenó, algo, enfim, mas, esperta como era, Cuyler por certo escondera esse veículo num local distante da propriedade, para impedi-lo de fugir. E Ramsey se surpreendia por não ter concluído isso logo.

Pretendera não dormir na noite anterior. Mas foi só quando acordou e viu os raios brilhantes de um sol de inverno entrando pelas janelas que se deu conta de como estivera cansado na véspera. Estranho, sentia-se repousado agora, refrescado até. Nada de sonhos, na última noite, para variar.

Não, não era verdade. Era? Houvera sonhos, sim, mas não os usuais sonhos, loucos, eróticos, que o deixavam exausto. Sonhara com Cuyler. Vira-a inclinada sobre sua cama, tocando-lhe a face, e sussurrando palavras amáveis aos seus ouvidos. O toque de suas mãos havia sido suave, e a voz como um anestesiante nas velhas feridas. Na verdade, não quisera se separar de Cuyler..

Parou e fechou os olhos ao sentir uma dor forte no peito. Notara que havia um cobertor sobre ele ao acordar. Não se lembrava de ter se coberto antes de dormir. Teria Cuyler entrado em seu quarto e ficado bem perto, tocando-o e sussurrando palavras amáveis enquanto ele dormia?

Cuyler o beijara. A boca úmida, suave, o tocara e ele desejara tomá-la nos braços, colocá-la em sua cama. Quisera sentir aqueles mesmos lábios acariciando cada centímetro de seu corpo e desejara fazer o mesmo com ela. O perigo seria Cuyler querer ir longe demais. Pouco importava eles dois serem inimigos jurados. Cuyler também desejava-o com violenta paixão acima de tudo, acima de qualquer animosidade. Acima e além de tudo.

Ele abriu os olhos e suspirou. Precisava fugir dela. Cuyler o enfeitiçava, usava seu poder mental para fazê-lo esquecer os trabalhos, conduzindo-o a um caminho tão louco a ponto de ele ser capaz de abandonar todos os seus princípios por uma noite de amor nos braços dela. Sim, estava em perigo, e precisava se afastar.

Mas agora que fugira, quase se arrependia da atitude tomada. Caminhara durante horas, e a paisagem não mudara. Sempre a mesma, nada além de neve. Nada de árvores. Nada de vegetação de espécie alguma. Nada de montanhas. Ele tinha certeza de que tudo o que sua vista alcançava não poderia ser mais nem menos do que uma planície árida. Esperava que Deus o ajudasse, de uma maneira ou de outra. Não estava vestido adequadamente para longos períodos de exposição à neve. Apenas galochas comuns separavam seus sapatos da neve endurecida. O casaco não era pesado e ele não tinha chapéu. O vento soprava forte.

Começou a andar um pouco mais depressa e, de repente, inclinou a cabeça. O que seria aquele barulho? Um motor roncando à distancia? Virou-se devagar, tentando imaginar de onde provinha o som. Um trenó? Um carro próprio para andar na neve? Não, mais de um. E o ruído vinha da direção da casa, agora quase desaparecida. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que Cuyler se aproximava, usando um meio de transporte escondido em algum lugar da casa. Mas abandonou logo a idéia. Ela não poderia ter acordado tão cedo.

Não, Cuyler não estava acordada. Dormia profundamente em seu próprio quarto, quando ele saíra.

O ruído cessou abruptamente. E, de acordo com seus cálculos, os veículos pararam junto à casa. Alguém chegava lá, e ele achou que podia imaginar quem era.

Não fazia sentido um membro da organização havê-lo seguido. Mas fazia menos sentido ainda pensar que amigos de Cuyler tivessem ido visitá-la. E ela estava sozinha, completamente indefesa. As histórias de torturas e assassinatos que lhe contara eram imaginação, ele sabia que eram. Contudo, essas mesmas histórias soavam-lhe aos ouvidos indo até sua alma. E ele começou a voltar para o lugar de onde saíra horas atrás. Primeiro com passos normais, depois correndo.

Seguia as próprias pegadas, as mãos nos bolsos , ombros inclinados para se proteger contra o vento cortante. Cada vez encontrava mais dificuldade em achar o caminho de volta pois as marcas de seus pés desapareciam aos poucos. Franziu a testa e pediu a Deus que não permitisse que os sinais sumissem por completo antes de a casa estar á vista. A paisagem não mudara, era a mesma de quando iniciara a jornada. Mas o vento soprava mais forte. Logo seria noite e o ar ficaria mais frio ainda. Ele procurava não pensar no que estaria acontecendo na casa, mas imagens assustadoras dançavam em sua mente, de qualquer maneira. As advertências de Cuyler acerca das táticas usadas pela organização martelavam em seus ouvidos, por mais que procurasse afastá-las. Não acreditara em nada daquilo. Dizia a si mesmo que ela apenas tentava convencê-lo a não aprisioná-la. Mas agora refletia se não haveria uma pequena chance de as histórias de horror narradas por ela serem verdadeiras. Recusava-se acreditar. Porém a idéia de que alguém pudesse feri-la...

Por que diabos estava ele agora pensando nas coisas daquela maneira? Por quê? Estaria ficando louco?

O som do motor voltou. E agora estava bem perto. Ramsey tentou correr, mas o ar frígido queimava-lhe o pulmão e a garganta. Eles, quem quer que fossem, vinham depressa da direção oposta.

Oh, Deus, não...Ramsey procurava se apressar, mas arfava. Seus músculos protestavam. As pernas começaram a ceder no minuto em que a casa surgiu à vista. Ele caiu de joelhos na neve dura e olhou para o horizonte onde o sol começava a desaparecer.

Aí os viu. Três carros motorizados, próprios para a neve apareceram na planície branca. Um deles tinha atrelada alguma coisa atrás, algo longo e estreito, parecido com uma caixa. Ramsey deu um gemido de angústia quando os carros desapareceram na neve.

Ele não teve certeza de quanto tempo permanecera ajoelhado. Sua emoção crescia, tão potente e confusa que o deixou tonto. Enfim, não prometera levar Cuyler presa? Não jurara jamais deixar de odiá-la e a toda sua espécie pelo que fizeram à sua mãe?

Por que, por Deus, estava então cheio de remorso por não estar lá a fim de protegê-la? Sua frustração era tão grande como a que o consumira por não ter estado junto à mãe quando fora assassinada, a fim de defendê-la. Por quê? Por que, afinal, continuava ajoelhado na neve, queimando por dentro por causa da necessidade de ir atrás deles, de arrancar Cuyler das mãos criminosas? Sorriu à idéia de desejar ser como um cavaleiro da Idade Média a cargo de resgatar a donzela dos bandidos que a raptavam. Não, não se tratava bem disso. Ela era a vilã, nesse caso.

Seria mesmo?

Ramsey levantou-se e pôs-se de volta a casa, não se preocupando em tropeçar na neve enquanto corria. Assim que chegou, subiu depressa para o quarto de Cuyler, já sabendo que não a encontraria lá.

O quarto estava na mais completa desordem, as gavetas reviradas, os armários remexidos e abertos, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Desceu. Embaixo era a mesma coisa. O local havia sido examinado com pressa e sem cuidado, antes de eles a levarem. As estatuetas de estanho estavam espalhadas por toda a parte. Os cristais foram jogados no chão e pisados.

As prateleiras dos livros tinham sido esvaziadas, e as preciosas histórias de fadas calcadas por pés indiferentes ao valor das mesmas.

Ramsey inclinou-se para apanhar o primeiro dos livros sobre vampiros que vira, e mordeu o lábio sentindo que sua garganta e olhos queimavam.

Perdia as esperanças de poder continuar com a busca naquela noite. Morreria de frio e exaustão antes de encontrá-la, e Cuyler ficaria abandonada à própria sorte. Precisava esperar, embora morresse de desespero por ter de fazer isso. À primeira luz do dia partiria, com a maior quantidade de provisões que pudesse carregar. Sairia de lá e encontraria Cuyler.

Depois disso, não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

No momento, pensou, teria de esperar o amanhecer, e que o frio diminuísse um pouco.

E assim o fez. Acomodou-se numa poltrona, fraco por causa do alvoroço, e abriu o livro que tinha nas mãos.

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Ramsey levou duas horas para ler o livro do começo ao fim. Cuyler estivera certa. A totalidade de uma das mais desastrosas investigações da organização aparecia muito bem documentada lá, do ponto de vista das vítimas. O aspecto era bem diferente do apresentado pelos registros oficiais. Oh, os fatos não deixavam de ser os mesmos, mas os métodos e motivações da organização e as características das vitimas dessa investigação eram completamente diversos. Ramsey queria acreditar que fosse propaganda. Porque, sendo verdade...

Ele gemeu em indisfarçável agonia. Se fosse verdade, então Cuyler estivera certa sobre as torturas sempre presentes nas investigações do grupo. Até os detalhes estavam bem descritos naquelas páginas.

Contudo, não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade.

Mas bem no fundo de sua mente, sabia que poderia muito bem ser. Ele nunca estivera envolvido nas pesquisas, nunca testemunhara os chamados estudos inofensivos sobre as vítimas. Não era um cientista. E, embora lhe tivessem dito que os prisioneiros trazidos ficavam lá uma ou duas semanas e depois eram liberados sãos e salvos, ele nunca viu isso acontecer.

A organização acreditava que Cuyler e os demais de sua espécie eram quase como animais. Seres sem emoções, incapazes de dar amor. Sem coração, aves de rapina que oprimiam inocentes sem sombra de remorso. Isso era o que Ramsey sabia. E não seria tão absurdo ele pensar que um grupo de pessoas que acreditava naquilo desejasse aniquilar esses indivíduos. Certo? Mas...por que ele não soubera de nada sobre o assunto? E...faria alguma diferença se tivesse sabido?

Até uns dias atrás acreditara em tudo o que a organização dissera sobre os vampiros. E queria se vingar. E queria se vingar. Porém, não se vingar de Cuyler. Tudo em que ele acreditara fora uma mentira, ao menos no que se referia a Cuyler.

Levantou-se, tencionando ir à pequena cozinha a fim de preparar um farnel. Não tinha mais muita certeza de que poderia esperar até o amanhecer.

Havia uma nova urgência roendo sua alma. Precisava chegar até Cuyler, apenas para provar a si mesmo que ela estava bem, e não submetida aos tormentos descritos no livro. A cada segundo que se passava, aquelas cenas aprofundavam-se em sua mente, só que agora a vitima tinha o lindo rosto de Cuyler.  
Ele parou no meio da cozinha, retesou o corpo ao ouvir um ruído na porta da frente.  
— Cuyler? — Uma esperança surgia em sua alma enquanto abria a porta.  
Um enorme, peludo cachorro lá estava,e encarou-o. Latiu algumas vezes. De onde viera aquele animal?, Ramsey se perguntou. Mais latidos e ele ficou atônito ao ver três outros cachorros, iguais ao primeiro, andando sem dificuldade pela neve. Cães esquimós todos eles, de pêlo prateado e olhos azuis, peito largo. Magníficos!

Cães de puxar trenós? O que estava na porta latiu de novo. Ramsey franziu o sobrolho, pensando no trenó e nos arreios que vira no porão da casa. Fora de trenó que Cuyler o trouxera até lá? Eram dela aquele cães? Mas... o que faziam na casa? Por onde andava todo mundo?  
Não importava. Via agora o meio de sair dali e lançaria mão desse meio. Deixando a porta aberta foi ao porão e transportou o trenó para o jardim. Voltou ao porão a fim de apanhar os arreios, pedindo a Deus que soubesse como usá-los e esperando que os cachorros permitissem ser atrelados ao veículo. Não sabia bem se chegaria a algum lugar.  
Afinal, não tinha idéia de para onde ir, mesmo em veículo mais eficiente.  
Assim que apareceu no jardim com os arreios os cachorros o rodearam, latindo excitadamente, balançando a cauda. Pareciam impacientes em entrar por baixo das rédeas, antecipando o prazer do passeio. Ramsey viu logo que estavam acostumados a isso, pois ficaram imóveis enquanto ele os prendia ao trenó.

Uma vez tudo pronto, correu para dentro da casa a fim de pegar o paletó. Foi tudo. Sua idéia inicial de levar provisões sumira. Tudo o que restava era uma urgente necessidade de resgatar Cuyler, de ter certeza de que ela estava bem.  
Sentou-se no trenó, pegou as rédeas. Os cachorros partiram imediatamente, quase derrubando-o. Ramsey nem tentou guiá-los. Os cães pareciam saber exatamente a que lugar deviam ir. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era rezar para que eles soubessem mesmo.  
Mas não teve certeza de que suas preces haviam sido atendidas até horas mais tarde quando os cachorros pararam e latiram como um grupo barulhento de soldados que celebravam a vitória. Uma enorme construção, ou melhor, uma cocheira, ficava no meio de uma planície coberta de neve. No instante em que Ramsey tentava se ajustar ao estranho ambiente, uma voz rouca o chamou.  
— Acho que você vai preferir decolar daqui.  
Ramsey levantou a cabeça e sacudiu-a. Um homem grisalho, com o rosto coberto por barba cinzenta, saiu da cocheira e inclinou-se para desatrelar os cachorros do trenó.  
— Quem é você? — indagou Ramsey.  
— Chame-me de Kirkland. Eles conseguiram pegar miss Jade?  
— Como você...  
— Miss Jade me falou que alguns homens poderiam aparecer algum dia para levá-la. Preveniu-me que não contasse a ninguém onde era sua casa. E eu nunca contei. — O tom de voz do homem dava a entender que achava que Ramsey talvez tivesse contado.

— Eles disseram a você por que queriam levar miss Jade?— perguntou Ramsey, que não podia acreditar que aquele velho soubesse a verdade sobre Cuyler. E não podia crer que Cuyler confiara a ele seu segredo.  
— Não. E eu também não perguntei. Não é de minha conta. — O velho soltou os cachorros que começaram a dançar em volta de suas pernas. — Percebi que havia problemas logo que vi o avião. Miss Jade é excelente pessoa, mulher de bom coração. Cuidou de um de meus cachorros quando foi atacado por um lobo. Tratou do animal como se fosse seu. Chegou a ficar acordada a noite inteira com ele. Não foi, Duke? — O velho alisou o pêlo do cachorro em questão antes de voltar sua atenção a Ramsey. — Vai ajudá-la?  
Ramsey fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.  
—Bom, então.—O homem entrou na cocheira, e Ramsey seguiu-o, observando-o enquanto ele pendurava os arreios na parede. Um pequeno avião lá estava. Mas, apesar de pequeno, parecia um pássaro gigante, em repouso, que ocupava quase todo o espaço. O velho puxou com força uma enorme porta corrediça, e Ramsey ajudou-o a abri-la.  
— Não entendo nada. O que faz você aqui? — Ramsey entrou no avião atrás de Kirkland. Sentou-se.  
— E meu meio de vida — respondeu Kirkland. — Levo pessoas para caçadas, transporto suprimentos em aldeias distantes. Aperte o cinto. As decolagens são bruscas nestes aviões pequenos.  
— Sabe aonde eles foram?  
O velho sacudiu a cabeça, num gesto que podia ser tanto "sim" como "não", mas não disse nada enquanto o motor se punha em movimento e o avião levantava voo.

— Por onde anda ele? — O homem soltou uma baforada de fumaça no rosto de Cuyler, e ela virou a cabeça o mais que pôde. Mas não foi o suficiente.  
Estava algemada, presa a uma cadeira, com três pares de olhos cruéis observando todos os seus movimentos. Normalmente ela se livraria das algemas, investiria contra os homens e escaparia. Mas por infelicidade lhe fora aplicada uma injeção de tranqüilizante que agora funcionava. Sentia-se, portanto, tão fraca como qualquer mortal. E um mortal exausto. Toda a energia própria de um vampiro se evaporara. E sua mente estava confusa, bastante confusa.  
Mas não tão confusa a ponto de se esquecer de Ramsey.  
De início imaginara que ele tivesse sido raptado. E ficou aliviada quando os homens começaram a lhe perguntar sobre ele. Porém, apesar de aliviada, sentia-se mais fraca do que antes.  
— Mias Jade, por favor, não nos force a lançar mão de medidas drásticas. — O homem gordo, de cabelos grisalhos, tinha olhos de expressão mais cruel ainda que os outros. Eram como dois botões azuis na face, cheios de maldade, olhos de serpente. — Todos nós sabemos como sua espécie é sensível à dor física. Não nos obrigue a machucá-la, portanto.  
O homem agarrou-lhe o queixo e forçou-a a fitá-lo. Outra baforada de fumaça. Ela tossiu.  
— Diga-me, por onde anda Bachman?

— Já lhe disse que não sei de que está falando. Eu me encontrava sozinha na casa.  
O homem que os outros chamavam de Fuller sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça.  
— Vimos a mala dele lá — disse. — Tínhamos conhecimento de que estava em sua casa.  
— Eu roubei essa mala — Cuyler mentiu. — Ele me caçava há tempos. Pensei descobrir a razão se examinasse seus pertences.  
Cuyler procurou manter a cabeça erguida, em atitude desafiadora. Precisava mostrar-se forte. Preocupava-se, acima de tudo, por não saber onde Ramsey se achava. Teria ele encontrado os cachorros e fugido enquanto ela dormia?  
Cuyler dissera ao velho Kirkland que soltasse os cachorros no terceiro dia após sua chegada. Enfim, se Ramsey os houvesse encontrado e se soubesse fazer uso deles, tudo bem. Os animais sabiam o caminho para o hangar de Kirkland tanto quanto se conheciam, um ao outro.  
— O que acha disso, Whaley? — perguntou Fuller ao homem moreno, muito magro.  
— Acho que ela está mentindo.  
— Não estou — protestou Cuyler, pensando num meio melhor de convencê-los. — Por que estão atrás de mim, afinal, para descobri-lo? Pensei que Ramsey fosse um dos seus.  
— Ele também pensou... — Whaley começou a falar, mas Fuller o interrompeu com um olhar.  
0 terceiro homem sentava-se numa poltrona, mudo. Não parecia ter a mesma crueldade dos outros dois.

— Tem de nos contar tudo, miss Jade. Não podemos voltar ao nosso quartel general sem ele — declarou Fuller.  
Cuyler começou a ficar desanimada. Se a levassem a Nova York, morreria. Ela poderia chamar as pessoas de sua espécie para auxiliá-la. Mas, se viessem, teriam a mesma sorte dela. E não queria morrer com essa culpa na consciência. Deus, se ao menos soubesse que Ramsey estava bem!  
Fuller pôs a mão no bolso. E tirou-a com um alicate. Abriu-o e fechou-o vagarosamente em frente dela. Depois entregou-o a Whaley, dizendo:  
— Comece pelo dedo mínimo da mão esquerda. Esmague-o.  
Cuyler sentiu o frio instrumento tocar-lhe a pele.  
— Espere! Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu vou falar — disse ela.  
Whaley afastou o alicate, e Fuller encarou-a, com um sorriso maldoso.  
— Tudo bem — declarou. — Onde está ele?  
* * *

Kirkland aterrissou com maestria no minúsculo aeroporto.  
— Foi aqui que eles desceram? — perguntou Ramsey.  
— Não.  
Ramsey esperou uma explicação mais detalhada. Kirkland já lhe havia dito que ele fora capaz de localizar o outro avião com o equipamento que tinha no hangar. Porém o homem era de poucas palavras.  
— Eles desceram em Loring, não muito longe daqui. Mas acho que seria perigoso eu levá-lo a uma base militar agora. Concorda comigo, não?  
Rangendo os dentes, Ramsey pediu a Deus que lhe desse paciência e tempo. Não parava de dizer a si mesmo que Cuyler era uma moça boa. Eles não a magoariam. Porém cada vez mais a voz da razão lhe soava como a de um mentiroso.  
Kirkland abriu a porta, e Ramsey saltou para o solo. Olhou ao redor, mas, além das pistas, hangares e pequenos aviões, não havia nada que lhe desse uma pista.  
— Onde estamos, Kirkland?  
— Ao norte do Maine.  
Ao norte do Maine? Por que a levaram para lá? Por que não diretamente a White Plains?  
— A cidade mais próxima é Limestone — Kirkland resolveu continuar com sua explicação. — Caribou fica um pouco mais adiante. Tem idéia de onde a levaram?  
— Não!  
Limestone? Ramsey suspirou, aliviado.  
A organização tinha casas seguras espalhadas por todo o país, à disposição de seus agentes. Se alguma coisa desse errado, ele poderia se refugiar em uma delas. As casas tinham sistemas de segurança como o Fort Knox, telefones  
diretos e computadores ligados ao quartel general. Como agente devotado e obediente que sempre fora, Ramsey memorizara os endereços de todas essas casas ao norte do país. Havia uma delas exatamente em Limestone.  
Ele não sabia por que a haviam levado para lá. Prendê-la fora a finalidade de Fuller e, uma vez feito isso, o que ganhariam atrasando a volta?  
A menos que ela não fosse a única finalidade daquela caçada humana. Talvez houvesse algo mais, talvez procurassem alguma outra pessoa.  
Ramsey lançou um olhar para o homem grisalho ao seu lado e disse:  
— Preciso de um carro.

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Era ridículo pensar assim. Trabalhava para a organização, era um deles. Poderia entrar pela porta da frente e pedir para ver a prisioneira.  
Mas algo o segurava, algo insistia que ele tivesse cuidado.  
Que loucura! Uma vaga suspeita obscurecia sua alma. Queria acreditar que Cuyler estava bem mas, até que a visse, precisava ter muito cuidado.  
Ele tivera de discutir com Kirkland para que não o acompanhasse. Diabos, o homem não tinha idéia do que lhe poderia acontecer se fossem vistos juntos. A organização era enorme. Poderosa. E perigosa se a pessoa entrasse pelo caminho errado. Já era bastante arriscado Kirkland ter de fazer o telefonema.  
* * *

Vagamente, ela ouviu o telefone tocar e a conversa sussurrada além da porta fechada do quarto. Dois dos homens ficaram com ela. O terceiro, o de nome Fuller, foi atender ao telefone. Segundos mais tarde voltou.  
— Conseguimos achá-lo.  
Whaley levantou-se e indagou;  
— Bachman?  
— O telefonema era do hospital em Caribou — respondeu Fuller. — Parece que Bachman foi levado para lá, inconsciente. Encontraram um número no bolso dele e telefonaram.  
Cuyler mordeu o lábio para não engasgar. Deus, o que acontecera coro Ramsey?  
— Que diabos fazia ele em Caribou? — perguntou Whaley.  
— Provavelmente estava vindo para cá, para a segurança de uma de nossas casas. Ainda penso que vocês estão enganados quanto a Bachman. — Era Stiles falando, o mais amável dos três. — Que mal fez Bachman até hoje?  
— Ele pode não viver muito. Temos de ir vê-lo,  
Uma dor profunda apoderou-se de Cuyler. Morrendo? Ramsey estava morrendo? Ela apertou as pálpebras para segurar as lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos.  
— O que faremos com ela? — Fuller encarou Stiles, este silencioso, num canto do quarto. — Você pode cuidar da prisioneira?  
— Posso.  
— Se ficar muito agitada, dê-lhe outra injeção. Telefonaremos do hospital.  
Cuyler não levantou a cabeça enquanto os dois homens saíam. Procurava tingir calma, pois não queria que lhe dessem outra injeção daquela droga debilitante.  
* * *

Ramsey agachava-se atrás de um arbusto perto do portão, e esperava. Dois homens saíram da casa. Tomaram o carro, foi dada a partida, os faróis foram acesos. Com um ruído eletrônico, metálico, os portões se abriram. O carro saiu, e os portões começaram a se fechar de novo.  
Ramsey observou o carro acelerando ao atingir a estrada. Os portões ainda se fechavam. As luzes dos faroletes traseiros desapareceram na primeira curva, e ele levantou-se. Com os olhos fechados, respirou fundo três vezes. Pássaros noturnos, bem devagar, reiniciavam sua serenata. Alguns segundos mais tarde sapos entravam na melodia. O vento sacudia as árvores. Além disso, não se ouvia mais nada. Ramsey limpou as mãos na calça e encaminhou-se para a casa.  
Diante do painel junto à porta pensou em digitar o código. Mas receou. Se os três homens tivessem trocado os números e ele, portanto, errasse, um alarme soaria acusando sua presença. E tinha certeza de que havia alguém no interior.  
Não deixariam Cuyler sozinha.  
Ramsey umedeceu os lábios secos. Bem, mas não havia outro jeito de entrar na casa. Se abrisse uma janela ou uma porta sem digitar o código, o alarme soaria de qualquer maneira. Ele ergueu então a mão e, rangendo os dentes, digitou os quatro algarismos da senha que guardava de memória.  
A luz vermelha sumiu, sendo substituída por uma verde.  
Ramsey colocou o ouvido na porta, escutando com atenção. Apenas silêncio. Tentou girar o trinco, sem sucesso. Esfregando a palma da mão na calça, tentou de novo.  
A porta se abriu sem ruído, ele espiou no interior, depois entrou e fechou a porta. Sem hesitar, foi diretamente às escadas, segurando cada célula de seu corpo para não produzir ruído algum.  
Em cima, ficou frio, pois seus passos pesados soaram alto.

Encostando-se na parede, esperou e observou. Uma porta se abriu e, ajudado pelas luzes pálidas, ele reconheceu o homem. Ron Stiles. Ramsey trabalhara com ele antes, e sempre achara que faltava ao rapaz coragem para ser membro da organização. Naquela noite, contudo, ficou radiante e aliviado ao constatar que o amável agente era o guardião de Cuyler.  
Stiles atravessou o hall e entrou no banheiro sem olhar para a direção onde ele se encontrava. Fechada a porta, Ramsey foi para o quarto de onde Stiles saíra.  
Cuyler sentava-se numa cadeira dura, os braços presos nas costas. A cabeça inclinava-se para a frente, numa posição forçada. Ela não se movia, e Ramsey tornou-lhe o pulso. De joelhos, segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez erguer a cabeça.  
Os olhos de Cuyler estavam inchados e quase fechados. Manchas roxas espalhavam-se por seu rosto, e o lábio inferior tinha uma crosta de sangue coagulado. Ramsey não foi capaz de lhe dirigir uma única palavra.  
Empurrando a mão dele, que lhe segurava o queixo, Cuyler murmurou:  
— Deixe-me me paz. Por favor, deixe-me só.  
— Cuyler...  
Ela arregalou os olhos que pareciam estar fora de foco. Fitou-o como se Ramsey se achasse atrás de uma nuvem.  
— Ramsey?!  
Passos se aproximavam. Ramsey escondeu-se atrás de uma porta. Stiles entrou.  
— Se você der um passo, Ron, eu o mato — gritou Ramsey.  
Palavras ousadas para quem não tinha uma única arma.  
Stiles endireitou o corpo, mas sem sair do lugar. Ergueu os braços.  
— Bachman? Pensei que você estivesse...  
— Não importa o que você pensou — declarou Ramsey, chegando bem perto dele e agarrando-o pelo braço. — Agora dê-me a chave dessas algemas. E logo. — Ramsey pressionou-lhe as costas com a própria arma de Stiles, contente pelo fato de o rapaz não ter notado quando a tirara do bolso dele.  
Stiles entregou a chave a Ramsey, mas este insistiu que o próprio Ron abrisse as algemas.  
— Tire isso dela! — exclamou.

— Maldito!  
— Ande, depressa!  
Stiles foi vagarosamente atrás da cadeira de Cuyler, inclinou-se e abriu as algemas. Ergueu-se de novo.  
— Eu não acreditei quando Fuller disse que você nos traía. Agora vejo que ele tinha razão. — Stiles sacudiu a cabeça.  
— Por que Fuller chegou a essa conclusão? — Ramsey indagou.  
— Não sei. Não me pergunte mais nada e mate-me se quiser.  
— Ok, se for necessário matarei, é claro. Prenda uma dessas algemas em seu pulso, Ron. — Ramsey esperou até que o homem lhe obedecesse. — Ok. Agora ponha as mãos nas costas, vamos. E fique de joelhos — Stiles obedeceu mais uma vez.  
Feito isso, Ramsey rapidamente o prendeu aos pés da cama e fechou a segunda algema.  
— Você não vai conseguir ir muito longe, Bachman. Fuller e Whaley voltarão logo que...  
— Fuller? — Ramsey sacudiu a cabeça, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Fuller era seu superior imediato, um homem em quem confiava plenamente, mas que era bastante rigoroso nas punições. E Whaley era o homem mais cruel do planeta.  
Ramsey foi para perto de Cuyler e ajoelhou-se. Irritou-se ao ver como as algemas haviam cortado sua carne. E ficou mais irritado ainda quando Cuyler ergueu a cabeça, e ele viu a dor estampada nos olhos.  
— Qual de vocês fez isso, Ron? E por que, pelo amor de Deus? Por que a feriram tanto?  
— Ela não quis nos revelar onde você estava. Mas agora, dá até para pensar que é humana, a se considerar pelo modo como você a trata. Mas não, Bachman, a mulher é um vampiro mesmo. Um animal, como os. demais de sua espécie. — Ao olhar irritado de Ramsey, ele baixou a cabeça e disse: — Meu Deus! Você talvez seja um deles! E possível?  
— O que quer dizer com isso? — Rarosey ergueu-se, furioso.  
Stiles recusou pronunciar qualquer outra palavra. Ramsey virou-se para Cuyler, agarrou-lhe os ombros, e perguntou: — Você pode ficar de pé?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e tentou se levantar. Mas seus joelhos cederam. Ramsey segurou-a então e ergueu-a. Carregou-a para o banheiro. Inclinou a cabeça dela na pia e fez a água correr. Com cuidado, banhou-lhe o rosto ferido, os olhos congestionados. Limpou o sangue coagulado do lábio.  
Apanhando uma toalha, disse:  
— Olhe, segure isto contra os ferimentos que vou procurar alguma coisa para pôr em seus pulsos.  
— Precisamos sair daqui, Ramsey — disse ela sacudindo a cabeça. — Aqueles dois...  
Ramsey encontrou um tubo de pomada e algumas ataduras no armário do banheiro, e colocou tudo no bolso. Depois carregou-a escada abaixo até a porta da frente.  
Notou que Cuyler quase não podia manter os olhos abertos. A maldita droga! Só Deus sabia o que haviam dado a ela. A fúria de Ramsey era incontrolável. Sentia-se como no dia do assassinato da própria mãe. Mas aquilo fora o ódio de uma criança e não podia se comparar à tempestade que irrompia dentro de si agora. Queria matar os desgraçados dos membros da organização por havê-la machucado tanto.

Ramsey carregou-a para fora, ao relento de uma noite fria de outono, surpreendido como o pequeno corpo se ajeitava bem em seus braços. E carregou-a como se fosse _algo muito precioso!_ Céus, e ela era algo muito precioso! E por que tinha ele tanta dificuldade em aceitá-la? Cuyler era-lhe muito especial, vampiro ou não, e por certo não merecia o tratamento que lhe deram.  
Ele corria pelo jardim, não se importando se os alarmes soassem. Nada era tão grave agora. Chegou na estrada e tomou a direção oposta à que Fuller e Whaley haviam seguido. Seu carro estava onde o deixara, coberto com galhos de árvores. Ele abriu a porta com uma das mãos e colocou Cuyler no assento do passageiro. Controlou-se para não acariciá-la enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança; mas não foi fácil. Cuyler estava com um aspecto horrível, e Ramsey não tinha idéia do que fazer. Talvez ela estivesse morrendo...  
Com carinho afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto. Por que a abandonara? Por que a deixara nas mãos daqueles animais? Por que acreditara no que lhe haviam dito sobre a organização?  
De súbito, ela abriu os olhos e ordenou:  
— Depressa!  
Ramsey bateu a porta e correu para o assento do motorista. Segundos mais tarde o carro entrava na estrada principal. Ele mudava as marchas rapidamente e corria da organização. Corria, sim, de tudo em que acreditara na vida.  
* * *

Ron Stiles se retorceu e se contorceu para poder tirar a chave do bolso traseiro da calça. Precisou se esforçar a fim de colocá-la na fechadura, sem olhar. Mas conseguiu. As algemas soltaram e ele levantou-se, massageando os pulsos.  
Em seguida parou e refletiu. Os pulsos de Cuyler ficaram em carne viva e sangraram, e não havia motivo para Fuller ter apertado tanto as algemas. Mas ele apertou, e isso perturbava sua consciência. Porém não falou nada na ocasião; tampouco cuidou para torná-las menos penosas, para soltá-las um pouco, depois que ficou sozinho com a prisioneira.  
E não houve motivo, igualmente, para Whaley ameaçá-la com o alicate.  
Contudo, a pergunta de Stiles era: por que diabos Ramsey se incomodava tanto com a moça? Como se tornara tão envolvido com ela a ponto de jogar fora sua carreira, sua vida, indo lá para resgatá-la? Deus, Ramsey sabia que Cuyler não era humana. _Ele sabia._ Então, o que tinha na cabeça?  
Stiles não quis acreditar no que lera na ficha de Ramsey. Protestara contra o que Fuller dissera, que Ramsey se votava contra o grupo, que era inimigo deles agora. Mas, como tivera a prova diante de seus olhos, naquele exato momento, não poderia ter mais dúvidas. Apenas desejava entender.  
Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas correndo, e apanhou o telefone.

 **CAPITULO IX**

Cuyler mal podia acreditar que Ramsey se dera ao trabalho de salvá-la. Enquanto ele conduzia o carro pela estrada escura, ela fazia esforço para  
abrir os olhos e fitá-lo. Ramsey tinha o rosto tenso e rangia os dentes. A transpiração deixava sua testa brilhante e a barba crescida escurecia-lhe as faces. Os olhos gris, em concentração intensa e talvez um pouco assustados, fixavam-se nela de tempos a tempos. E quando percebeu que Cuyler notara sua preocupação, sorriu. Um quase sorriso para animá-la. Nada mais que isso.  
— E você foi mesmo me buscar... — disse ela.  
— Não me diga que ficou surpresa. — Ramsey sacudiu a cabeça, suspirando. — Você repetiu mil vezes que eu não a levaria presa.  
Ela mordeu o lábio, incapaz de desviar os olhos do rosto apreensivo de Ramsey.  
— Você arriscou tudo...  
Ele aumentou a velocidade do carro, e com uma das mãos afagou-lhe o rosto.  
— Sinto muito, Cuyler.  
— Sente? Sente o quê? Você acabou de salvar minha vida e...  
— Se eu a tivesse ouvido, em primeiro lugar, não teria feito o que fiz. Se eu não a houvesse deixado sozinha... Tentei voltar quando ouvi o ruído dos motores dos carros, mas...  
— Não importa. Foi atrás de num e tirou-me de lá.  
— Tudo não está terminado ainda, Cuyler. Eles não vão nos deixar partir sem luta. E garanto que estão atrás de nós agora mesmo.  
— Sempre estiveram atrás de nós, Ramsey. Perguntaram-me o tempo todo onde você se encontrava. O gordo, o Fuller, contou para os outros que você nunca fora um deles, que seria questão de tempo dar-lhes as costas.  
— Isso não faz o mínimo sentido. Por que teria ele dito tal coisa? Jamais lhes dei motivo para duvidar de minha lealdade.  
— Não sei...  
Ramsey blasfemou e freou o carro, saindo para o acostamento e apagando os faróis. Cuyler olhou para trás e viu um carro se aproximando.  
— Acha que estão procurando por nós? Já?  
— A organização trabalha depressa. Precisamos seguir por uma estrada secundária.

— Onde? Ramsey, para onde vamos?  
— Não sei. — Ele fechou os olhos devagar. — Há um mapa no porta-luvas.  
Cuyler pegou o mapa, desdobrou-o sobre o colo e tentou concentrar a mente ainda perturbada em descobrir onde estavam, em descobrir uma estrada segura.  
— Ok — informou ela. — Vá até o fim da rodovia; depois, vire à esquerda. Há uma estrada paralela a esta.  
Ramsey seguiu as instruções. Porém, antes de atingirem o destino, Cuyler viu luzes à distância.  
Ramsey blasfemou..Estacionou o carro e encarou-a.  
— Estamos cercados — disse. — Precisamos abandonar o carro. Como você se sente? Acha que pode andar?  
Cuyler ergueu a cabeça e engoliu o medo. Tinha de ser forte para ajudá-lo naquela fuga, embora tivesse perdido muito sangue e apesar da dor. Sentia-se fraca como nunca estivera na vida.  
Cuyler concordou, carregando o mapa ao descer do carro. Ramsey pôs o casaco nos ombros, pegou-a pela cintura, e ambos entraram na mata.  
A escuridão funcionava em favor deles enquanto iam de uma pequena floresta para outra sem perder de vista a estrada, mas ao mesmo tempo mantendo certa distância dela e escondendo-se sempre atrás das árvores.  
Cuyler estava exausta e apavorada. E Ramsey sabia disso. Céus, ele não podia censurá-la, pois estava apavorado também. Não era fácil enganar a organização. Além disso, tinha outras razões para se preocupar. Estava sem uma gota de insulina no corpo. E, se não conseguisse aplicar em si uma injeção logo, começaria a sentir os efeitos da diabete.  
Quase amanhecia quando Cuyler parou de repente, pôs a mão sobre o ventre e caiu de joelhos, gemendo de dor.  
Ramsey ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e tentou ajudá-la a se levantar. Deus, Cuyler parecia tão cansada!  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem, Ramsey. Estou bem.  
— Não, não está.  
— Não sei o que há comigo. Talvez seja a droga que me injetaram. Não sei. Mas sinto-me bem agora. Vamos.

Não era verdade. Via-se claramente que ela não estava bem. Pálida, tremendo, gelada, Cuyler precisava de um lugar para descansar. Diabos, ele nem ao menos sabia do que mais ela necessitava. Mas, o que quer fosse, faria de tudo para conseguir.  
Estavam numa pequena cidade onde havia um agrupamento de casas, alguns carros e, de quando em quando, uma bicicleta correndo pelas ruas pavimentadas. Com Cuyler apoiada em seu braço ele procurava um lugar, qualquer lugar onde ela pudesse se deitar.  
— Tudo vai sair bem — prometeu-lhe Ramsey. — Venha. Confie em mim.  
Ela confiava, ainda que hesitante.  
Enfim divisaram um barracão pré-fabricado, nos fundo de uma casa. Ramsey suspirou aliviado, e para lá se dirigiram. Pararam de súbito quando um cachorro enorme começou a latir.  
Ramsey deu um passo atrás, pronto para voltar à floresta, porém Cuyler segurou-o pelo braço. Não disse uma palavra, apenas ficou bem perto do animal encarando-o com enorme intensidade no olhar. O cão parou de latir e sacudiu a cauda. Ela inclinou-se e afagou-lhe a enorme cabeça. Ramsey ficou silencioso, estarrecido, observando.  
— Ele vai ficar quieto agora — disse Cuyler, sorrindo.  
— Posso começar a chamá-la de feiticeira?  
— Não é sempre que meus métodos funcionam, mas às vezes posso fazer com que os animais pensem que sou amiga deles.  
Ramsey tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a para o barracão, dando graças à sua boa estrela pelo fato de o local não estar trancado. Ele .abriu a porta, e entraram. Dentro, a escuridão era completa. Tropeçaram num cortador de grama, deram trombada numa pá. Ramsey encontrou uma lona que cobria algumas máquinas e puxou-a. Fez Cuyler deitar-se no chão, acomodou-se ao lado dela e ambos cobriram-se com a lona.  
— Poderíamos ter continuado nossa fuga. — Cuyler encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
— Você mal podia pôr um pé diante do outro. Está doente e sabe disso. — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados dela. — Que posso fazer para você se sentir melhor?

— Nada. Vou vencer minhas dificuldades sozinha.  
— É engraçado como percebo quando está mentindo. Seu cansaço não é por causa da droga — Ela não respondeu.  
— Cuyler, se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la, diga-me que farei.  
Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto, e respondeu:  
— Não, você não pode fazer nada.  
Foi o tom de voz de Cuyler, mais do que as palavras, que agilizou o cérebro dele.  
— E sua perda de sangue, não é? Seus pulsos sangram, seus lábios também. —Os ferimentos não foram tão maus, Ramsey. Nós, em geral, temos facilidade em perder sangue. Só isso.  
— Precisa de transfusão?  
— Sim. Amanhã à noite por certo encontraremos um banco de sangue em algum lugar ou...  
— Pode usar meu sangue.  
— Ramsey, não...  
— Você se sentiria mais forte, bem melhor, não acha? Cuyler, tudo vai sair bem, garanto.  
— Esse não é o ponto. — Ela suspirou. — Veja, Ramsey, tudo isso nos une mais do que já estamos unidos. E esse vínculo está destruindo você. Não quero que o vínculo se tome ainda mais forte.  
Ramsey sentou-se, agarrou-lhe os ombros e obrigou-a a fitá-lo. Depois confessou:  
— Não se passam dez minutos sem que eu pense em você, Cuyler. Fui contra todos os meus princípios para ter certeza de que estava bem.  
— E esta situação que me preocupa, Ramsey; é perigosa. Precisa se afastar de mim. O melhor seria você voltar para sua antiga vida e ficar o mais longe possível.  
Ele fechou os olhos e deu um profundo suspiro.  
— Céus, Cuyler, precisa entender minha situação, concorda? Por Deus, um de vocês assassinou minha mãe. Como poderia eu...  
— Um de nós? Mesmo? Você ainda vê as coisas dessa maneira? Uma pessoa matou sua mãe, Ramsey. Eu não tive nada a ver com o caso.  
— Sei que não.  
Ramsey ficou silencioso. Sim, outras pessoas fizeram aquilo. Outras. Mas outras iguais a ela. Vampiros. Aqueles seres que ele aprendera a odiar durante toda sua existência.

Ramsey respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia confiar sua vida aos vampiros. Só pelo fato de se dar conta de que Cuyler não era um predador sem coração, isso não queria dizer que os outros também não o fossem.  
— Cuyler, você não pode esperar que eu ponha minha vida nas mãos de vampiros — acrescentou ele.  
— Não, não espero. Mas, Ramsey, os vampiros são gente também. Fomos todos humanos um dia, tal qual você. Há bons e maus em nosso grupo, e não pode condenar toda uma raça por causa de um incidente. E intolerância demais, certo?  
— Não, não é. O caso agora é diferente...  
— E diferente porque _nós_ dois somos diferentes.  
Ramsey viu que a ofendera, que a irritara. Mas, por Deus, seu ponto de vista o fazia vê-la não como um monstro, mas como uma mulher bondosa, com mentalidade igual à de qualquer outra mulher. Mas Cuyler esperava que ele aceitasse toda sua raça como composta de pessoas comuns, apesar da aversão à luz do sol e a comidas sólidas? Vampiros eram diferentes, embora humanos. Esse maldito antígeno no sangue os _fazia_ diferentes.  
Não, ele não conseguiria atribuir tudo o que aprendera como erro. A organização talvez fora exagerada em sua perseguição, mas tivera boas razões para isso. E ele tinha as próprias razões também. A mãe. Ela era a razão, e ele não poderia deixar que sua revolta desaparecesse assim de uma hora para outra.

Ramsey dormitava. Já era dia alto quando acordou. Cuyler dormia num canto, bem longe dele. E antes que o sol penetrasse no barracão, Ramsey cobriu-a melhor com a lona. Não havia janelas no lugar, mas o sol penetrava pelas frestas, aqui e acolá.  
Sons de vida, motores, freadas de carros, chegavam até eles. Ramsey abriu a porta e olhou para fora, cuidando para que a claridade não incomodasse Cuyler. Um ônibus escolar parou à porta da casa. Não pôde ver quem subira no veículo, mas segundos mais tarde o carro prosseguiu, passando bem perto de dois outros carros.  
Ramsey saiu do barracão, olhando para ambas as direções a fim de ter certeza de que ninguém poderia vê-lo. Lançou um olhar ao cachorro que agora devorava sua ração, não lhe dando a mínima importância.  
Engolindo a ansiedade, ele foi para a porta dos fundos da casa e bateu na porta. Qual seria o melhor meio de saber se alguém estava no interior? Esperou, imaginando o que iria dizer se uma pessoa aparecesse. Poderia fingirque estava no endereço errado. Mas nenhuma resposta veio.

Ele entrou então.  
Seria milagre demais algum dos moradores ser diabético e ter provisão de insulina. Mas procurou-a, de qualquer jeito. Não encontrando nada, foi ã geladeira. Precisava comer. Achou salsão e arroz doce. Comeu. Havia café num bule e ele aqueceu-o no forno de microondas. Bebeu-o num gole. Depois foi para a sala e ligou a televisão. Deu um passo atrás quando viu sua imagem e a de Cuyler na tela.  
Apenas ouviu as palavras: ... _armados e extremamente perigosos._ Isso antes de a imagem desaparecer e o repórter passar para outro assunto.  
Sua primeira reação foi se dirigir ao barracão, pegar Cuyler e fugir o mais depressa possível. Mas isso não seria viável. Precisaria esperar até o pôr-do-sol. Não haveria outro meio.  
Serviu-se de mais arroz doce e sentou-se para refletir sobre o que fazer. A condição de Cuyler... Ela estava muito fraca, doente. E Ramsey sabia muito bem do que ela necessitava para se sentir forte de novo. E sabia também que Cuyler não aceitaria facilmente sua oferta, por mais que ele insistisse.  
Portento, tinha de inventar um modo de convencê-la. E apenas um lhe veio à mente.

 **CAPITULO X**

EIa acordou sentindo todo o corpo vibrar. A lona escorregara de seus ombros. Sentou-se, chamando por Ramsey.  
— Aqui. Estou aqui. — Ouviu-se logo um dique e uma luz se acendeu, banhando de claridade o espaço entre os dois. Ramsey sorria, porém Cuyler teve a sensação de que o sorriso escondia grande agitação. — Encontrei alguns tesouros na casa.  
Cuyler tentou se acomodar melhor no chão, mas uma tontura a perturbava. Procurou se distrair e perguntou:  
— Você esteve dentro da casa?  
— Estive. Não havia ninguém lá. — O sorriso de Ramsey morreu em seus lábios. — Apenas peguei aquilo de que necessitávamos- A família nem achará falta.  
— De que precisamos com tanta urgência para você chegar a ponto de roubar? — indagou Cuyler. Ramsey lançou-lhe um olhar de espanto e ela acrescentou: — Não quis chocar você, Ramsey. Esqueci-me de que gente de minha espécie desconhece valores morais. Pelo menos é o que se pensa em seu mundo.  
— Você sempre se levanta assim de mau humor? Ninguém nunca lhe falou isso? Ainda não se sente bem? — Cuyler recusou-se a responder, e Ramsey examinou-lhe as feições com cuidado. — Você não tem o mesmo aspecto de antes. Afinal, não roubei propriamente essas coisas, pois deixei algum dinheiro sobre o sofá da sala.  
— Maravihoso! — exclamou ela. — Contudo ainda não valeu o risco, poderia ter sido descoberto.  
— Mas não fui. E trouxe para nós algo muito importante. Uma lanterna. Será bastante útil porque só viajaremos à noite.  
— Tenho excelente vista no escuro.  
— Trouxe também um saco de dormir. Assim não apanharemos pneumonia.  
— Eu jamais apanharei pneumonia.  
— Trouxe comida também. Ah, quase me esquecia, Cuyler. Que acha disto? — Ramsey mostrou-lhe umas peças de roupa dobradas.  
— O que...  
— Um jeans tamanho pequeno. Deve haver uma adolescente na casa, de seu tamanho. E trouxe um suéter quente. Vista já e vamos embora.

Cuyler levantou-se e começou a despir a blusa. Depois parou e disse:  
—Bem?  
— Bem o quê?  
— Não vai apagar essa luz?  
— Claro. — Após um suave dique o barracão ficou às escuras.  
Cuyler tirou os sapatos, acabou de despir a blusa e pegou as roupas que Ramsey lhe trouxera. Ele chegou mais perto, segurando-lhe a mão.  
— O que há? — perguntou Cuyler.  
— O barracão não está suficientemente escuro, acho.  
Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a contra seu peito.  
— Ainda quero você muito, Cuyler. Continuo com os mesmos sonhos.  
Ela fechou os olhos, cheia de desejo também. Mas não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse agora, estando tão faminta de sexo. Ramsey jamais sonharia com as conseqüências caso eles...  
— Não... posso... — gaguejou Cuyler.  
— Por que não? — Ramsey baixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ela estremeceu de desejo. Qualquer desculpa serviria. Mas precisava acabar com aquela loucura.  
— Você ainda me vê... como uma... Pare, Ramsey! — Cuyler virou o rosto enquanto com a boca ele roçava-lhe o ombro. Dedos quentes percorreram-lhe a espinha. — Não quero... — O protesto saiu-lhe dos lábios quase como um gemido.  
— Sim, você quer. E eu também. Diabos, estou cansado de lutar, Cuyler. Estou cansado de tentar me convencer de que isso é imaginação, esperando que você suma de meus pensamentos. Mas não some. E ambos sabemos.  
— Mas... Ramsey... Ramsey... Você ainda acredita...  
— Para os diabos com o que eu acredito. Trata-se apenas de físico, de matéria. Crenças não entram no caso.  
Ele apertava-lhe os seios com mãos quentes. E com as pontas dos dedos contornava os mamilos rígidos enquanto Cuyler ofegava. Com um movimento rápido ele a fez virar o corpo e beijou-a na boca, penetrando com a língua. Cuyler retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, passando as mãos pelas costas dele, sob a camisa.  
Ramsey agarrou-a pelas nádegas com ambas as mãos e ergueu-a, colocando-a no colo. Ele sentava-se no trator. Em seguida sugou-lhe os seios, mordeu-os, e Cuyler logo percebeu que Ramsey se excitava.

— Isso não é justo — ela sussurrou.  
— Por que não? Você disse certa ocasião que, se fizéssemos amor uma vez, ficaríamos livres dessa obsessão terrível. Bem, aqui estamos nós, Cuyler. Vamos testar sua teoria agora.  
Ramsey beijou-lhe os mamilos mais uma vez, um depois do outro, isso enquanto segurava-a firme no colo roçando coxa contra coxa, em movimentos rítmicos. Depois ergueu-a pela cintura até que o traseiro dela pousasse na curva da direção do trator.  
— O que está fazendo? — indagou Cuyler.  
— Fiz isso em meus sonhos. Vou fazer o mesmo na realidade.  
Com as mãos abriu-lhe as pernas e em seguida beijou-a. Finalmente atingiu sua finalidade quando pressionou o rosto contra as virilhas dela penetrando-a com a língua. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Cuyler permitiu que ele a beijasse até todo seu corpo tremer.  
Ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Ramsey que a fitou, surpreendido. E togo, agarrando-o pelo pescoço, Cuyler aproximou-se mais.. E ele penetrou-a.  
Ela continuava beijando-o, acariciando-o com os lábios, provando o sal da pele. O fogo da paixão aumentava gradualmente.  
Sim, o jogo do amor caminhava depressa. O êxtase pairava um pouco além, quase ao alcance deles; e a sede crescia.  
Ela beijava-o com desespero.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem, Cuyler. — Ramsey movia os lábios sobre os dela, enquanto sussurrava. — Tudo está bem. Vamos em frente. Vamos.  
Os lábios de Cuyler tremeram e se abriram. Apenas o suficiente para usufruir por completo o prazer daquela noite, ela refletia.  
Ramsey gemeu quando Cuyler mordeu-lhe o pescoço. O clímax se aproximava. Ela ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos; queria impedir que as lágrimas explodissem.  
— Deus, o que estamos fazendo? — Ela não conseguia encará-lo, não queria ver a condenação nos olhos de Ramsey.  
Não aguentaria. Começou a se levantar, porém ele segurou-a.  
— Precisa ir até o fim, Cuyler, precisa...

O olhar surpreendido dela impediu-o de prosseguir falando.  
— Você sabia, não? — murmurou Cuyler. — Você sabia como o desejo aumentava a necessidade a ponto de eu não poder lutar contra. Sabia, não?  
— Sabia, sim, eu sabia. Mas também sabia que não poderia passar outra noite comigo sem que tudo isto acontecesse. — Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos. — Eu me ofereci antes, e você recusou. Não pude pensar em outro meio.  
Então era aquilo. Necessidade física que precisava ser satisfeita, tal qual Ramsey dissera. Só que ele se referira à necessidade dela, e não à própria.  
Cuyler escorregou para o chão, soltando-se das mãos de Ramsey que tentavam segurá-la. Sem uma palavra ela pegou as roupas e começou a se vestir. Levantou-se, mas não teve coragem de encará-lo. Impossível. Fazer amor com Ramsey enchera seu coração até transbordar. Porém recordando-se do pouco que o ato significava para ele, sentiu o mesmo coração partido e podia quase sentir o frágil conteúdo se esparramar pelo chão. .  
Cuyler ouviu-o andando pelo barracão. Empacotando os tesouros, imaginou. Depois percebeu que Ramsey a fitava.  
— Magoei você — sussurrou ele. — Não tive essa intenção, creia-me.  
Com o rosto tal qual máscara sorridente, Cuyler respondeu:  
— Não, Ramsey. Tudo foi só físico, não foi? Nada de sentimentos envolvidos.  
Ramsey penetrou com o olhar ate as profundezas da alma dela e murmurou:  
—Talvez...—Parou, sacudindo a cabeça vagarosamente.  
— O que é isso? Parece um bando de gansos ou...  
Cuyler apurou o ouvido e depois sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha.  
— Cachorros! — exclamou. — Deus, eles têm cachorros.  
O ruído do que se assemelhava a centenas de cães de caça permeou a noite, ficando mais alto no instante em que ela abriu a porta e correu para fora.

Ramsey agarrou-lhe a mão, e ambos partiram para a estrada. Cuyler sabia que não adiantaria se embrenhar na floresta, não com os cachorros perseguindo-os. O melhor a fazer seria correr pelas estradas", escondendo-se por trás das árvores, e o mais depressa que pudessem. Acalmar um cachorro caseiro com o poder da mente era simples, admitia ela. Controlar um bando de cães treinados para atacar seria muito diferente.  
Cuyler caminhava apavorada ao lado de Ramsey. A orquestra dos latidos estava cada vez mais próxima, cada vez mais alta. Em segundos os animais sairiam da floresta, onde os procuravam. Os cães ferozes os apanhariam, e tudo estaria acabado. Tudo... a vida... tudo.  
— Olhe lá! — gritou Ramsey, porém sem diminuir a marcha da corrida.  
Ele vira uma pequena moto sobre a calçada. Largando a mão de Cuyler montou no veículo. Fez uma tentativa para que o motor rodasse, fez uma segunda tentativa. Conseguiu. Uma fumaça negra escapou pelo tubo de escapamento . Cuyler pulou na garupa, segurando-se na cintura dele, e lá se foram os dois. Ramsey cambiou a marcha, desceu da calçada e entrou na estrada.  
Ela poderia morrer montada naquela máquina precária era alta velocidade, pensou Cuyler. Mas ao menos pararia de ouvir os malditos cachorros latindo.

Ok, então ele a magoaria... de novo. Apenas rezava para que dessa vez tivessem tempo de ir até o fim.  
Quando de início Ramsey decidira fazer amor, dissera a si mesmo que faria por Cuyler, a fim de que ela não murchasse e morresse de desejo antes de poder ser conduzida à segurança.  
O problema era que aquilo que dissera a si mesmo fora uma mentira. Uma deslavada mentira. Ele a desejara, sim, a desejara. E ainda a desejava. Céus, e em lugar de a intimidade que usufruíram ter amortecido seu ardente desejo, aguçara-o incrivelmente, como navalha afiada entrando na carne. Não fora apenas físico o desejo, de forma alguma. Fora algo mais, algo mais... profundo, mais... mais espiritual. E quando Cuyler enfim fez o que ele a induzira a fazer...  
Ramsey sacudiu a cabeça, atônito. Por breves segundos sentira tudo o que ela estava sentindo. Experimentara os pensamentos, conhecera as emoções de Cuyler, sentira as vibrações que sacudiam seu corpo. Fora como se as mentes de ambos se unissem numa só. Tivera a chocante certeza do coração dela batendo ao lado do seu, dentro de seu próprio peito.  
Tudo caminhara lado a lado com a paixão crescente que sentia por Cuyler, e que explodira em algo nunca experimentado por ele antes. Não era igual ao sexo com uma... com uma mulher normal. Ficava acima e além disso, num mundo inteiramente novo.  
E o que fizera ele após tão estranha revelação? Nada.  
Ignorara, fingira que nada acontecera, deixara Cuyler pensar que seu interesse era apenas físico.  
Quanto a ela, agora sofria muito. Sentia violenta dor no peito, como se sua alma sangrasse enquanto lutava para segurar as lágrimas.

Ramsey ficou em estado de choque quando essas emoções todas surgiram-lhe à mente com tanta clareza como se fossem suas. Que diabo estava lhe acontecendo?  
Um carro de polícia bloqueava a estrada um pouco adiante. Ele dobrou para a esquerda seguindo por uma estrada secundária. A moto pulava, e com ela os ocupantes, enquanto passava por buracos e elevações. Voltavam para o lugar de onde tinham vindo. A manobra funcionou. A policia não pôde seguir na frente deles a tempo de bloquear a passagem, e Ramsey percebeu que teria condições de seguir por uma rota menos importante para depois entrar na rodovia.  
Dessa vez, contudo, ele não esperou que os faróis dos carros da polícia o forçassem a parar. Atravessou fazendas, passou por atalhos e teve de lutar para manter a precária moto em pé. Os policiais chegariam sem dúvida àquela estrada; mas, para evitar isso, ele fez ziguezagues com o fim de escapar.  
Pela primeira vez achou que sairiam vivos da confusão.  
Cuyler começava a pensar nisso também.  
Ramsey franziu a testa e olhou para trás. Cuyler agarrava-se à cintura dele e pousava a cabeça nas costas. Ramsey não conseguia mais negar a si mesmo que ela possuía sentimentos e emoções. Podia até sentir as emoções de Cuyler. E ela estava apavorada. Mas, acima de tudo, uma profunda tristeza quase a fazia chorar. Cuyler achou que estivera errada acerca de Ramsey o tempo todo. Mas também achou que Ramsey jamais poderia admitir que a desconfiança que tinha das pessoas de sua espécie era um engano, pois se tratava do produto do ódio que alimentara por anos. E ela achava...  
Como se uma corrente elétrica transmitisse a Ramsey as emoções pelas quais Cuyler passava, ele sentiu um choque e quase caiu da moto. Ela achava... o quê? Que talvez estivesse se apaixonando por ele?  
* * *

— Conseguimos fugir da polícia? — Cuyler teve de gritar junto ao ouvido de Ramsey para se fazer escutar, tal o barulho da moto.  
— Só por enquanto — respondeu Ramsey, gritando também. — Assim que passarmos por um local descampado, eles nos verão.  
A estrada por onde seguiam agora era cheia de curvas.  
Ramsey cuidava para não se distanciar muito da rota principal, a fim de não se perder.  
A um dado momento, Cuyler gritou:  
— Ramsey, estamos indo na direção errada! Foi daqui que nós saímos  
— E exatamente o que pensei.  
Ele fez uma curva, depois outra, e em alguns minutos chegaram numa rua que Cuyler reconheceu logo. Ramsey parou e, quando ambos apearam, ele escondeu a moto atrás das árvores da estrada. Pegando Cuyler pelo braço passaram pelo portão da casa onde ela estivera presa há poucos dias atrás.

 **CAPITULO XI**

EIa tremia incontrolavelmente enquanto Ramsey a empurrava através dos portões, ao longo do pátio, até a porta da frente. Ele sabia no que Cuyler devia estar pensando. Que ele perdera a cabeça, ou que decidira entregá-la à organização, afinal. Surpreendia-se muito por ela não lhe perguntar nada; apenas caminhava ao seu lado, confiante no homem que não lhe dera razões para tão estranho procedimento.  
Percebendo a agonia de Cuyler, Ramsey apertou-lhe a mão quando a porta se fechou após a entrada dos dois no prédio.  
— Tudo vai sair bem, Cuyler. Este é o lugar mais seguro onde poderíamos ficar neste momento. O último em que eles pensarão nos procurar. E posso apostar que Fuller e seus homens não voltarão para cá enquanto acreditarem que continuam na nossa pista.  
Cuyler examinava o local. Parecia ser a casa de um milionário, mas não de muito bom gosto. Não tinha de forma alguma o aspecto de uma agência governamental. E aí estava a chave do negócio. O anonimato da organização era vital para seu sucesso.  
Ramsey começou a digitar as teclas, programando um novo código que Fuller não descobriria. Cuyler caminhava devagar de um lado para o outro; e suspirou. Um suspiro de exaustão.  
Felizmente, pensava Ramsey, as feridas dela haviam quase cicatrizado. Os pulsos não tinham mais cortes e as manchas roxas do rosto praticamente desapareceram, como também o inchaço do lábio.  
No entanto, alguns ferimentos eram mais difíceis de cicatrizar que outros, e o pior de todos era a dor que ele lhe causara. Precisava encontrar um meio de reparar seu erro logo, do contrário a perderia. Não tinha muita certeza se sairiam daquela aventura vivos mas, se saíssem, e se seguissem por caminhos separados como Cuyler parecia desejar, ele iria sofrer de remorso durante o resto de sua vida.  
Aberta a porta de entrada para o hall, Ramsey disse a ela:  
— Por que não sobe já? Você está muito tensa. Tome um banho quente e relaxe por algum tempo.

— Não, Ramsey. Quatro olho vêm mais do que dois. E se eu subir, e alguns agentes entrarem por esta porta?  
— Não acho provável quê isso aconteça tão cedo.  
Ramsey terminou de mexer com a nova entrada do código.  
Ninguém abriria aquela porta, ou o portão, sem seu conhecimento. Depois fitou-a e viu incerteza nos olhos dela.  
— Vamos, Cuyler. Pergunte.  
— Perguntar o quê?  
— Pergunte por que eu a trouxe aqui. — Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto. Deus, como a pele dela era acetinada. — Não foi por ter desistido de salvá-la. Antes de a pegarem terão de passar sobre meu cadáver.  
Percebendo que Cuyler não parecia acreditar muito no que ouvira, ele insistiu:  
— Você não crê em mim?  
— Eu... Como posso acreditar que dará sua vida para proteger uma pessoa que vê como raça inferior?  
— Não é...  
— Eu sei. Não é o que você quis dizer. Mas é como você sente.  
— Está errada, Cuyler. Não há nada de inferior em você.  
— Só no resto das pessoas de minha espécie, é isso? Sou uma exceção? Uma anomalia da raça?  
Ramsey tentou encontrar palavras para convencê-la de que estava errada. Porém o olhar de Cuyler lhe dizia que não adiantava nada. Ela não o ouviria.  
— Então, por que me trouxe aqui? — indagou ela de cabeça erguida.  
Ramsey não sabia como explicar. Levaria tempo para Cuyler confiar nele de novo. Mas conseguiria, sim, conseguiria enfim.  
— Venha comigo — disse. — Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa.  
Ramsey tomou-a pela mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Mão pequena, sedosa, firme agora, apesar do medo. Ele pensou ao modo como essa mão o acariciara, como as pontas dos dedos se enterraram em seus ombros.

Segurando-a com mais força, levou-a até a porta que ficava no fim do corredor. Entraram numa sala, e ele apontou para um equipamento que cobria vários balcões. Havia lá computadores, fax, telefones, rádios, videocassetes, e outros artigos de informática.  
Ramsey mexeu em vários aparelhos de rádio, mas só conseguiu o som da estática. Depois sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a digitar num computador.  
— O que você está procurando? — indagou ela, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.  
— Tenho meios de saber tudo o que eles estiverem planejando ou executando, todos os movimentos da organização, daqui por diante. Garanto que descobrirei um caminho livre para sairmos daqui antes do amanhecer. Este sistema fornece ligação direta com o escritório central em White Plains.  
Quero saber o que eles têm contra mim, descobrir por que Fuller duvida de minha lealdade. — Em seguida, sorrindo para Cuyler, sugeriu: — Agora suba. Não há nada mais que você possa fazer aqui, cuidarei de tudo. Vá tomar um banho demorado.

Cuyler foi ao banheiro. Mas não fez o que Ramsey sugeriu, não ficou horas num banho de imersão. Tomou um chuveiro rápido, mas refrescante- Vestiu o mesmo jeans e o mesmo suéter, enxugou os cabelos, foi para o andar térreo procurou a cozinha e fez um café.  
Com uma xícara na mão voltou para a sala onde deixara Ramsey. Bateu na porta e entrou. Por mais esforço que fizesse, ele não conseguiu esconder sua preocupação. Cuyler passou a xícara para as mãos dele e perguntou:  
— As coisas vão mal?  
— Muito mal.  
— Conte-me o que se passa.  
Ramsey apontou para a tela do computador e mostrou-lhe um mapa cheio de pontos vermelhos que piscavam em intervalos regulares.  
— Veja — disse ele. — Há bloqueios em todas as rodovias. E eles estão verificando cada veículo que passa.  
— Quer dizer que não poderemos fugir de carro? Nesse caso, teremos de ir a pé.  
— Há cachorros nas florestas, com certeza. Cuyler, eu não acho que...  
A porta bateu com força, e ambos retesaram o corpo, virando para o lado de onde vinha o ruído.  
— Você não está em condições de achar nada, Bachman.  
E aí reside grande parte do problema.

Ramsey ouvira antes aquela voz grave. Reconheceu-a e levantou-se devagar.  
O vulto escuro, em pé no batente da porta, inclinou a cabeça e disse:  
— Alo mais uma vez, agente Bachman.  
Ramsey tentou engolir, mas sua garganta estava fechada como se um tijolo a bloqueasse. Aquele homem era um assassino; Ramsey tentara capturá-lo por diversas vezes, mas sem sucesso.  
— Damien...  
— Não está contente em me ver, Bachman? Achei que iria pular de alegria, depois de me ter perseguido durante meses com a finalidade de me entregar aos seus chefes da organização.  
— Você matou duas mulheres, seu vampiro covarde. E você...  
— Eu matei um homem. Por sinal, também um vampiro.  
Ele foi responsável pelo assassinato das duas mulheres, assassinato esse ao qual você foi enviado para investigar.  
— Mentiroso! — Ramsey avançou na direção de Damien, porém Cuyler pulou na frente dele colocando as mãos em seu peito.  
— É verdade, Ramsey! — exclamou ela — Houve testemunhas do fato. Li sobre o caso na época, e ele fala a verdade.  
Ramsey olhou para Cuyler, depois para o homem que tentara prender.  
— Verifique tudo nos _preciosos_ arquivos da organização, caso não acredite em mim — insistiu Damien. — Todos sabem agora que o assassino foi Anthar, o vampiro que eu matei. Mas ainda continuam me caçando. Consulte os arquivos agora, o computador está em suas mãos. Tem medo do que vai encontrar?  
— Anthar? —repetiu Ramsey. Fitou Cuyler, e ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. — Tudo bem. Acredito em você.  
— Não quer mesmo ver as provas? — Damien manifestou surpresa.  
— Não! Já tive muitas surpresas com referência à minha ficha nos arquivos da organização. Chega! Você esteve certo o tempo todo, Damien. Apenas lamento eu não ter acreditado em suas palavras antes.  
Dirigindo-se a Damien, Cuyler perguntou:  
— O que faz você aqui, afinal?  
—Vim buscá-la.  
— Mas, como sabia...  
— Não há tempo para explicações agora, menina. Venha comigo já. — Ele pegou-a pela mão e quase a arrastou até a porta.

Cuyler puxou a mão e protestou.  
— Não vou deixar Ramsey aqui.  
— Ele não merece sua dedicação. E um dos deles, um desses canalhas que fazem de nossa vida um Jogo de esconde-esconde, que cuidam para que nunca tenhamos paz. Se esses mesmos homens estão contra ele agora, tanto pior. Castigo merecido, se quiser saber minha opinião.  
— Não pedi sua opinião! — protestou Cuyler, revoltada.  
— Os homens que nos perseguem já me haviam aprisionado, Damien, e Ramsey me salvou. Arriscou a vida por mim.  
— Tarde demais — declarou Damien. — E de que adianta isso agora? Bachman é um deles, Cuyter! Deixe-o e se livre desse homem para sempre.  
— Maldito seja você com sua mentalidade atrasada de "nós-e-eles!" Não vê que é exatamente o preconceito que nos põe nesta situação ridícula, antes de tudo? Damien, seu modo de pensar é tão deturpado e retrógrado como o dos membros da organização. Não enxerga isso?  
Ramsey tocou o ombro dela, apertou-o gentilmente, mas tinha o olhar fixo em Damien.  
— Você pode tirá-la daqui? — perguntou.  
— Não ha duvida.  
— Vá com ele, Cuyler — Ramsey suplicou.  
— Não vou! Não vou! — ela berrou, irritada.  
— Não há tempo para discussões. — Damien interveio, porém seus olhos já não expressavam mais tanta raiva contra Ramsey. — Você notou o silêncio do rádio, Bachman? Notou a súbita parada nas transmissões? Notou a interrupção no computador?

Ramsey arregalou os olhos e virou-se lentamente para ver a tela do computador que, de fato, não continha nada.  
— Eles se deram conta de sua presença aqui assim que você ligou o computador. Começaram então a obter informações — Damien acrescentou, agora bem suavemente. Toda sua ira se fora — Eles estão ao seu encalço e talvez já...  
A voz de um amplificador estourou no ar. Cuyler assustou-se e gritou, quase impedindo que se ouvisse o que dizia.  
Mas Ramsey pôde escutar.  
— Bachman, a casa está cercada. Não há possibilidade de vocês saírem daí. Entreguem-se imediatamente.  
Ramsey baixou a cabeça, dando-se por vencido.  
— Você ainda pode tirá-la daqui, Damien? — perguntou.  
— Ramsey, eu... — Cuyler começou a falar.  
— Sim, se pudermos sair pelo telhado — respondeu Damien, impedindo que Cuyler continuasse.  
Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço de Ramsey, soluçando:  
— Não! Não farei isso. Eu amo você... Eu...  
A voz do amplificador voltou a encher o espaço, dizendo:  
— Nós lhe damos dez minutos, Bachman. Em seguida, atiraremos.

O atirador que estava no mais alto pinheiro do pátio assobiou e, quando conseguiu a atenção de Fuller, informou com voz bastante alta:  
— Há uma terceira pessoa lá dentro, Fuller. Um homem, alto, de pele um tanto escura.  
— Diabos! — Fuller exclamou e correu para a perua da organização onde estava o amplificador, e perguntou aos homens que ali trabalhavam nas transmissões; — E possível se pôr em funcionamento a aparelhagem para ampliar o som das vozes das pessoas na sala? Preciso ouvir o que se fala lá dentro.  
Um dos técnicos ergueu a mão pedindo paciência. Ajustou os fones de ouvido e manobrou vários botões. Enfim sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. Deu os fones a Fuller que imediatamente os colocou nos ouvidos. Fuller arregalou os olhos e também sorriu.  
— É ele? — Fuller sacudia a cabeça devagar. — Acertamos na mosca desta vez, amigos. Arranjem-me uma linha que me ponha em contato com Bachman. Está na hora de fazermos um acordo.

 **CAPITULO XII**

Damien examinava Ramsey atentamente, como se o visse pela primeira vez. E disse:  
— É difícil acreditar que ambos temos uma finalidade em comum, depois de tudo o que houve. Ambos queremos ver Cuyler sair daqui viva.  
Ramsey baixou os olhos.  
— Temos muito mais em comum do que você sabe, Damien. Ouça-me, não é segredo o fato de que eu não gosto de você.  
— E você também não é minha pessoa favorita, Ramsey.  
— Apesar de o achar desagradável, meu consolo é que não é um assassino.  
— Muitíssimo obrigado por sua consideração.  
— Quer fechar essa boca e permitir que eu me desculpe? — disse Ramsey.  
— Ah, é isso que você esta fazendo agora? Desculpando-se?  
Ambos se olhavam com ódio. Ramsey teve vontade de nocautear o homem, mas controlou-se. Havia um outro lado de sua personalidade que desejava apertar-lhe a mão, chamá-lo de amigo.  
— O sujeito que você matou, de nome Anthar... — Ramsey engoliu um nó que tinha na garganta e sacudiu a cabeça.  
—O que tem Anthar?  
Limpando a garganta, endireitando o corpo, Ramsey respondeu:  
— Foi Anthar que assassinou minha mãe. A organização sempre soube disso. Consta na minha ficha com uma infinidade de outros... —Ele mordeu o lábio, deu um suspiro. — Não importa agora, penso. Apenas achei que você deveria saber.  
— Saber? Saber o quê?  
— Que não é tão canalha como imaginei que fosse.  
Agora, se não se importa, podemos parar de falar e tirar Cuyler daqui?  
— Claro. Você não tem nem um pingo de medo de mim, tem?  
— Oh, que inferno. Morro de medo, Damien. Não vê como meus joelhos tremem? — Ramsey caçoava.  
— Você é um mortal bem fora do comum.  
— E vocês são dois idiotas! — Cuyler berrou enquanto abria a cortina para ver lá fora. — E é um louco, Ramsey, se acha que vou sair daqui sem você. — Os olhos dela estavam molhados de lágrimas. — Vamos todos juntos, ou não vai ninguém.

Ramsey foi para perto dela. Nem percebeu que, disfarçadamente, Damien sairá da sala, pois sua atenção focalizava-se apenas em Cuyler. Ela estava com o coração partido, via-se. Ou seria seu coração que estava partido? Ramsey abraçou-a e disse:  
— Eu não valho tanto para você morrer por mim. Cuyler,vá com ele.  
— Você me ama, não me ama, Ramsey? — Ela enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dele.  
Ramsey a devorou com o olhar. Amava tudo nela, o nariz arrebitado, os enormes olhos escuros, os cabelos sempre em desordem.  
— Diga isso, diga que me ama. Só uma vez — ela insistia.  
— Não penso que "amar" seja uma palavra bastante forte para designar meus sentimentos. Céus, Cuyler, você virou minha vida pelo avesso. Antes de conhecê-la, eu juraria haver gelo correndo em minhas veias em vez de sangue. E um enorme bloco de granito no lugar de meu coração. Você mudou tudo. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios do modo como desejara fazer durante a longa noite. — Sim, Cuyler, eu amo você. E muito.  
Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela como rios. Com voz embargada Cuyler suplicou:  
— Nesse caso, não me peça para ir sem você. Porque acho que não poderei.  
— Mas terá de se separar de mim mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você é imortal, eu não sou, e não há meios de eu poder ser, Cuyler. — Deus, como ele sofreu para pregar tamanha mentira. Havia um meio, sim, sabia agora que havia, e estava ainda surpreso com essa possibilidade. Porém jamais poderia falar a Cuyler sobre essa chance. Ela nunca partiria sem ele, se o soubesse. — É verdade, temos de encarar o fato de nos separar um dia — ele repetiu.  
— Não quero ouvir falar nisso.  
Damien voltou ò sala, e Ramsey disse a ela:  
— Quero que você vá com Damien agora. Eles não esperarão pacientemente por muito mais tempo. Há uma passagem para o telhado através do sótão.  
Damien deu a mão a Cuyler e conduziu-a amavelmente escada acima. O telefone tocou, e Ramsey ficou rígido. Tocou de novo e dessa vez uma voz no amplificador gritou para que ele pegasse no fone. Com mãos úmidas Ramsey o fez.

— Bachman? — Era a voz de Wes Fuller, seu superior.  
— Que diabos está você querendo?  
— Não é boa idéia sua amiga e amigo saírem pelo telhado, Bachman. Temos atiradores peritos bem no alto das árvores.  
Ramsey cobriu o fone com uma das mãos e fez sinal para Damien, que já estava no meio das escadas. Damien parou e ficou olhando para trás.  
Ramsey limpou a garganta e disse a Fuller:  
— O que o faz supor que alguém teria a idéia de ir ao telhado?  
—Oh, não foi suposição. Nós sabemos. Ouvimos toda sua tocante conversa.  
— Quer mesmo se encontrar comigo, Fuller? Precisa de algum auxílio meu?  
— Não, obrigado. Olhe, sei que você andou remexendo em sua ficha... entre outras coisas. Quanto sabe?  
— Sobre o quê?  
— Sobre a diabete, para inicio de conversa.  
— Sei que não tenho diabete. Sei que nunca tive, Fuller.  
— E a insulina?  
— Foi uma experiência da organização, com o fim de mascarar... — Ramsey olhou para Cuyler em pé no meio das escadas, e decidiu não falar mais.  
— Vamos, Bachman. Fale! Você sabe algo acerca de seu tipo de sangue?  
—Sei.  
— Então sabe que tudo foi mentira? Você poderia ter se unido às fileiras de sua amiga Cuyler, e ter vivido feliz com ela. Sabia disso?  
— Aonde quer chegar, Fuller?  
— Eu posso deixar você partir, Ramsey. A ela também. Posso voltar atrás e permitir que ambos saiam daqui, agora mesmo. Tenho autoridade para tanto.  
Agora mesmo... Fuller deixou suas palavras pairando no ar por muito tempo. Mas Ramsey não era idiota. Havia muito mais atrás daquela magnanimidade. Tratava-se de um estratagema para apanhá-los, pois Fuller devia desejar muito mais.  
Contudo, Ramsey não tinha ainda certeza do quê.  
— De que maneira? O que quer em troca? — Ele procurou não demonstrar muita esperança no tom de voz.  
— Que você termine com a missão que tinha antes desta. Só isso. Não é pedir demais, acha, Bachman?

Ramsey fechou os olhos, entendendo muito bem o que Fuller desejava. Sua missão anterior fora a captura de Damien Namtar, o mais poderoso, o mais velho, e provavelmente o mais importante de todos os vampiros. Ramsey não tivera escrúpulos quanto a caçá-lo um ano atrás, quando acreditara ser ele um predador sem coração, um assassino. Mas agora que o conhecia melhor convencia-se de que errara em sua perseguição a Damien. E no momento, mais do que nunca, sabia o que aconteceria a Damien se o entregasse à organização. Eles é que eram os assassinos sem coração, não Damien. Deus, tudo ficava tão claro agora! Por que levara ele tanto tempo para entender?  
— Como você quer que eu faça isso? — perguntou Ramsey, ao mesmo tempo pensando num meio de escapar da vergonhosa armadilha.  
— O tranqüilizante, Bachman. Há seringas cheias na última gaveta da escrivaninha. Apenas espete uma agulha nele, e deixe o resto conosco. Você e sua protegida poderão sair sem olhar para trás.  
— Mas isso pode levar algum tempo — observou Ramsey, já de caso pensado.  
— Posso lhe dar uma hora, Bachman. Nem um minuto mais.  
Desfez-se a conexão. Ramsey pôs o fone de volta no gancho.  
— O que há? — indagou Cuyler. — O que está acontecendo?  
— Nada. — Ramsey lançou um olhar a Damien e teve e estranha impressão de que o homem sabia cada palavra que Fuller lhe dissera. — Tentei negociar a fim de ganhar algum tempo, foi tudo. — Ele pegou um lápis e um pedaço de papel e escreveu: — Eles podem ouvir cada palavra do que dizemos; portanto, cuidado.  
Damien e Cuyler desceram as escadas, os poucos degraus que haviam subido, e ambos leram o recado. Ficaram estarrecidos.  
Ramsey olhou ao redor, sentindo-se mais perdido que nunca. Mais até do que quando acordara no pequeno castelo de Cuyler, escondido na neve ao norte do país. Esse pensamento o fez fechar os olhos e refletir sobre os dias que passara lá. Perdera tanto tempo, o tempo em que estivera sozinho com ela, naquele mágico lugar.  
Nunca mais voltariam para lá...

Ramsey fez um sinal para que o seguissem e os três foram ao porão, levando o telefone. Era um local de construção sólida, cimentado, seguro. Ramsey imaginou que não seriam ouvidos tá. Mesmo assim, sussurrou o que tinha a dizer.  
— Damien, precisamos trocar nossas roupas, você fica com as minhas e eu com as suas.  
— Por que isso agora? — indagou Damien.  
— Não temos tempo para examinar os fatos. — Ramsey resolveu mentir. — Olhem, há atiradores lá fora. Se vocês saíssem pelo telhado, seriam alvo das balas, e com a maior facilidade. Mas tenho um plano.  
— Explique-se melhor — pediu Damien.  
— Já lhe disse, não temos tempo para explicações.  
Cuyler encarou os dois homens, primeiro um outro. E falou:  
— Não gosto disso, Ramsey. Conte a verdade. O que expôs aquele canalha no telefone?  
— Nada que importe a vocês dois.  
— Eu sei o que foi — declarou Damien com a maior calma do mundo. — Ele simplesmente ofereceu a liberdade a você e a Cuyler em troca de minha captura. Foi isso, não foi?  
Ramsey ficou furioso com o comentário de Damien. Achou que o tolo estava estragando tudo, pois isso dificultaria que Cuyler aceitasse sua idéia.  
— E você propôs a troca de roupas para que eu pudesse passar por você — acrescentou Damien. —Desse modo, Cuyler e eu poderíamos escapar.  
— Ramsey, você não pode fazer isso! Não pode!— protestou ela energicamente.  
Ramsey segurou-lhe ambas as mãos e dirigiu-se a Damien:  
— Você precisava ter falado isso? Não poderia apenas pegar Cuyler e ir embora?  
— Atitude muito fora do comum a sua, Bachman, muito generosa em se tratando de um mortal — repetiu Damien.  
— Já estou cansada de vocês dois!— exclamou Cuyler.  
Ela puxou as mãos que Ramsey ainda tinha presa à dele e espiou pelas estreitas janelas do porão. Do lado de fora os batentes encostavam no solo. Ela caminhava de uma para a outra janela enquanto Damien e Ramsey continuavam com aquela batalha ridícula.

— Olhem! — O grito de Cuyler chamou a atenção dos dois homens — Estão vendo o carro da organização ali adiante? É o que está mais perto da casa.  
Damien fitou Ramsey. Ramsey sacudiu a cabeça.  
— Não vou me dar ao trabalho de explicar meu plano a vocês dois — prosseguiu Cuyler. — Estão ocupados demais com suas rusgas para me , ponha Fuller na linha outra vez e diga-lhe que concorda coro os termos apresentados. Mas é necessário que ele afaste todos os carros da polícia do local. O helicóptero também tem de -lhe que você entregará Damien somente a ele e àqueles dois palhaços que sempre o acompanham. Os outros têm de se retirar. E em particular os atiradores. Posso ver um deles daqui, em cima de uma árvore. Não podemos arriscar nada. E para isso é importante nos vermos livres dessa gente toda.  
Ramsey franziu o sobrolho, segurou Cuyler pelos ombros e disse:  
— Querida, não entendi o que...  
— Precisamos de alguns minutos de distração da turma lá de fora — prosseguiu ela. — Então, correremos para o carro. Poderemos nos espremer através de uma janela, e...  
Cuyler parou de falar, subiu sem muita dificuldade num caixote de madeira e soltou a janela do batente com o auxílio de uma alavanca improvisada. Ramsey observou-a pasmo enquanto ela trabalhava e calmamente descia do caixote pondo a janela removida ao lado.  
— Olhem — Cuyler sussurrou, com voz ainda mais baixa do que antes. Ela apontou para os arbustos que cresciam entre a casa e o carro. Havia apenas alguns metros desprovidos de vegetação.  
Cuyler deu uma cutucada no ombro de Ramsey, dizendo:  
— Depressa agora, faça sua ligação.

 **CAPITULO XIII**

Cuyler e Damien olhavam pelo espaço aberto enquanto Ramsey conversava com Fuller, através do telefone sem fio. Não havia quase ninguém à vista lá fora, apenas dois carros da organização e três agentes. Eles deviam estar querendo muito Damien para arriscar tanto, para fazer tantas concessões, pensava Cuyler.  
Isso, ou preparavam um blefe. Talvez outros agentes estivessem escondidos, aguardando. Talvez Fuller e os demais membros não tivessem a mínima intenção de deixá-los partir.  
— Ele dorme a sono solto, Fuller — disse Ramsey ao telefone. — Pelo visto, seu tranqüilizante funciona. Cuyler e eu queremos um transporte para sair daqui. Agora.  
Ramsey segurou o fone distante do ouvido e Cuyler foi bem perto para escutar a resposta de Fuller. Damien parecia se importar pouco com o andamento das coisas e dava a impressão de que não tinha necessidade daquilo tudo. Ela, na verdade, ainda não se dera conta da extensão do poder de Damien.  
— Você e Cuyler fiquem de prontidão — respondeu Fuller.  
— Nós entraremos na casa e, quando virmos com nossos próprios olhos que Damien está incapacitado, deixaremos vocês livres.  
Ramsey cobriu o fone com a mão e murmurou:  
— Mentiroso! — Tirando a mão, disse: — Tudo bem, Fuller, mas cumpra sua palavra!  
Eles esperaram, todos os três grudados no espaço aberto da janela. Cuyler sabia que Damien poderia escapar, se quisesse. O homem possuía impressionante habilidade. Mas ele ficou, fazendo-lhes companhia.  
Quando ouviram a porta da frente se abrir, e Fuller chamar Ramsey pelo nome, este fez um estribo com as mãos e inclinou-se. Cuyler subiu e passou pelo orifício da janela. Ajoelhou-se do lado de fora, escondendo-se atrás dos arbustos, mas ainda bastante perto da casa para ouvir a voz de Fuller, agora alarmada:  
— Onde se meteu você, Bachman? Maldito! Ele planejou alguma coisa! Revistem o lugar!  
Damien passou para o lado de Cuyler em seguida. Ramsey foi o último. Entre os dois homens, ela olhou para a direção do carro.

— Vamos juntos como se fôssemos uma só pessoa — sugeriu Ramsey. Damien concordou. Tão logo chegaram ao fim do jardim e o portão se abriu, uma rajada de metralhadora estourou no ar.  
Eles correram e Ramsey abriu a porta dianteira do carro.  
Cuyler se atirou dentro, ficando agachada no chão. A janela acima dela explodiu e pedaços de vidro emaranharam-se em seus cabelos. Ela tentou ver Ramsey ou Damien, mas as balas passavam perto de seu rosto, trazendo-lhe lembranças horríveis, até que finalmente ela baixou o rosto de novo, cobrindo-o com as mãos. Ouviu então o barulho da porta que se fechava e do carro se pondo em movimento. As balas pararam de estourar em seus ouvidos. Cuyler arriscou erguer a cabeça, e viu Damien sentado no banco de tras, calmo, olhando para qualquer coisa que vinha ao encalço deles.  
Curiosa, apesar do medo, sentou-se e acompanhou o olhar de Damien. Viu os homens da organização numa perua, correndo atrás deles. Mas, antes que chegassem perto a perua explodiu, transformando-se numa bola de chama branca.  
Tapando os olhos e ofegante, Cuyler olhou para Damien.  
Ele não percebeu que era observado, pois tinha os olhos fixos no que estava atrás de si. Olhava para a casa.  
De súbito, o carro onde eles viajavam tremeu ao impacto de uma explosão. Cuyler ouviu Ramsey praguejar e viu o corpo dele se retorcer no assento do motorista. Ela decidiu olhar para trás , e constatou que não restava nada da casa além de enorme chama, logo transformada em cinzas.  
Enquanto Cuyler ainda sentia as vibrações do estouro das balas, a casa sumia por completo.  
Meu Deus!  
Segundos depois o carro em que fugiam começou a perder velocidade.  
— Ramsey, o que há de errado? O que...  
Cuyler engoliu o resto da sentença ao ver sangue no rosto e no peito dele. A mão que segurava a direção estava branca, imóvel, os olhas parados, o corpo inclinava-se para a frente e a perna direita movia-se espasmodicamente.

— Ramsey! — Ela pôs o pé no freio e passou o câmbio para o neutro. Segurou a direção, conduzindo o carro ao acostamento. Sacudiu Ramsey pelos ombros e gritou: — Ramsey, Ramsey, não faça isso comigo, por favor! Ramsey.  
 _Ram...sey!_  
Com grande esforço ele conseguiu dizer:  
— Acho melhor Damien tomar a direção do carro.  
Em seguida silenciou, fechando os olhos.  
Cuyler enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, chorando incontrolável e copiosamente.  
— Não está tudo terminado ainda, Ramsey — balbuciou. — Com os diabos, não está acabado. Não ainda, e não desse jeito!  
No mesmo instante, uma mão firme tocou-lhe o ombro.  
Era Damien que lhe dizia, fitando-a com olhar solene:  
— Não, Cuyler. Não está tudo terminado. Não ainda.  
Ele saiu do carro, abriu a porta da frente, puxou Ramsey para fora e depois, cuidadosamente, colocou-o no assento traseiro. Cuyler foi para lá também e ergueu a cabeça dele pousando-a sobre seu colo. Damien tomou a direção.  
— Segure-o bem, Cuyler — ele disse. — Eu os levarei a um lugar seguro. E o resto... — Damien olhou para o homem deitado no banco de trás e, com as pálpebras semicerradas, murmurou:  
— O resto, suponho, fica por sua conta, Bachman.  
Ramsey acordou sentindo terrível dor, como nunca sentira antes na vida. Mas ao menos acordara. Achou que devia ser grato aos céus pelos pequenos favores.  
Estava com o peito coberto de bandagens, as pernas adormecidas, mas por felicidade ainda quentes. Com a cabeça apoiada no que lhe pareceu um travesseiro de cetim, sentiu que pequenas mãos acariciavam-lhe o rosto, dedos enroscavam-se em seus cabelos. Uma voz musical, como uma brisa de primavera, suplicava-lhe que acordasse. Lágrimas salgadas, que não eram as suas, molhavam-lhe as faces. Lábios trêmulos pressionavam os seus, ininterruptamente.  
Ele abriu os olhos. Tudo estava anuviado. Sentia-se fraco, esgotado. E havia aquela necessidade imperiosa de fechar os olhos de novo, de flutuar nas alturas.  
— Ramsey?

Deus, ele não queria flutuar nas alturas. Não, uma vez que flutuar significava ir para longe de Cuyler.  
— Estou aqui — ele disse. Mas a voz não lhe pareceu a sua. Era como se viesse de longe, da outra extremidade de um longo túnel. Ele tentou concentrar a vista ao redor, mas apenas enxergava círculos dourados de luz. Seriam velas? E, mais além, uma claridade maior. Uma lareira, quem sabe? Sentia o calor, sentia a fragrância do fogo. Sim, era uma lareira. Ramsey desconfiou que estivesse numa cama, mas nem disso tinha muita certeza.  
— Onde estou? — perguntou.  
— Na casa de Damien..., em uma das casas dele, segundo penso. Estamos seguros aqui, Ramsey. Damien agora foi se livrar do carro. Assim que voltar, irá à procura de um médico.  
— Um médico não vai ajudar em nada, Cuyler. — Ele tinha consciência disso, bem no fundo de seu intimo. E Cuyler sentia que Ramsey lhe fugia. Conseqüentemente, ela também morria um pouco, junto com ele.  
Ramsey fez esforço para se sentar, e Cuyler ajudou-o.  
— Não posso aguentar tamanha dor, Ramsey — disse ela, ajeitando os travesseiros. — Não posso aguentar perder você.  
— Como fui tolo! — Ele beijou-lhe as mãos.  
— Você salvou nossas vidas, Ramsey. Até Damien reconheceu o que você fez para nos salvar.  
—Fui um tolo! — repetiu. Deus, ele tinha cada vez mais dificuldade em falar. — Damien é um homem decente, eu e que estava errado... sobre ele. Sobre... tudo... acho.  
— Isso não importa agora.  
— Sim, sim, importa, e muito. Não sou... — Ele respirava com dificuldade. — Não sou o que você pensa que sou, Cuyler. A insulina... o tempo todo... Não passou de um truque deles.  
—Não fale tanto — Cuyler pediu. — Descanse apenas e...  
—Não mereço... viver. E não estou pronto para morrer, tampouco.  
Cuyler deixou escapar um soluço e abraçou-o.  
— E eu quero que você viva... Se é isso que você deseja.

— Quero viver, Cuyler. Quero poder amar você... do jeito que merece. — A dor que ele sentia no peito era intolerável. Mas a dor do coração parecia ser ainda maior. — Quero amar você, Cuyler. Quero que me faça viver;  
— Quer, Ramsey? E teso que está dizendo? Mas o caso é que não posso transformá-lo. O antígeno...  
— Eu o tenho. Sempre... o tive... em meu sangue. A insulina... — E foi o fim. Ele sentia-se indo, sentia que se afastava de Cuyler rapidamente. Tentou se agarrar a ela, mas não teve energia. Com supremo esforço, sussurrou: —  
Eu amo você, Cuyler...  
Ele fechou os olhos e sua respiração começou a ficar cada vez mais fraca.  
— Ramsey! Ramsey, não...  
Porém Cuyler sabia que chegara o fim. E sabia que ele tentara lhe falar alguma coisa... alguma coisa que ela não entendera bem.

 _Vamos, Cuyler, a voz suave, profunda de Damien flutuou através das fronteiras do tempo e do espaço. Ele é um de nós. Sempre foi. Tudo estava explicado nas fichas dele. Mascaravam-no com uma droga ou outra. Foi submetido a lavagem cerebral. Diziam-lhe que precisava de insulina e que ele era diabético. Mas era mentira. Convenceram-no a aceitar a situação durante a maior parte de sua existência, e mesmo assim ele se apaixonou por você. Vamos, traga-o de volta a vida. Se algum dia um homem mereceu esse presente, esse homem, é Bachman._

Cuyler tinha os olhos arregalados. Estava terrivelmente chocada, mas se perguntava se aquela voz que ouvira fora produto de sua imaginação. Teria sido? Mas, se houvesse uma chance...  
Ela inclinou a cabeça e beijou Ramsey na boca. Depois abaixou-se mais e beijou-lhe o pescoço.  
— Volte para mim, querido — sussurrou, seus lábios movendo-se sobre a pele salgada.

Quando Ramsey abriu os olhos, muito tempo mais tarde, havia centenas de novas e inacreditáveis sensações circulando através de seu corpo. Coisas que nunca sentira antes, que nunca entendera, um sentido de exaltação, de força e vitalidade que jamais experimentara anteriormente.  
Mas tudo empalidecia ante a alegria que sentiu ao encontrar Cuyler segurando-o nos braços. Fitou-a, e viu a incerteza estampada nos enormes olhos de ônix quando procuraram seu rosto.  
— Você fez isso, não fez? — perguntou ele, e até sua voz soou-lhe diferente. Ou talvez fosse sua audição que adquirira nova intensidade.  
— Fui eu — respondeu Cuyler. — Você disse... Eu pensei... Não me odeie por isso, Ramsey. Achei que era seu desejo viver comigo, viver como eu. Se entendi mal, então...  
— E o que eu queria.  
— Mas...  
Ramsey ergueu a cabeça e a fez calar pressionando os lábios nos dela.  
— Eu amo você, Cuyler Jade, e sabe disso, não sabe?  
Â preocupação sumiu dos. olhos dela sendo substituída por um sorriso nos lábios.  
— E claro que sei, Ramsey. Soube disso antes mesmo de você saber. E é uma coisa muito boa.  
— Por que muito boa?  
Cuyler beijou-lhe a testa, depois a boca.  
— Por que, Ramsey? Porque amo você também. E eu não aceitaria nada menos em retorno. Em especial tendo de viver com você por toda a eternidade.  
— Eternidade com a minha pequena fada! — ele disse, sorrindo. — E eu não poderia desejar destino mais encantador, mais promissor.

 _ **FIM**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Asas da Noite 05 - Nascida ao Anoitecer**

Como era possível que um vampiro trouxesse um bebê ao mundo?  
Aqueles desumanos cientistas tinham manipulado a jovem Angelica para criar uma nova vida. Agora alguém tinha feito desaparecer seu pequeno anjo e só Jameson Bryant, o implacável agente que Angelica tinha estado a ponto de matar, poderia ajudá-la a salvar a sua filha..  
Mas, seria ele capaz de salvar Angélica também?

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 1**

\- Estou condenada. Estou condenada. Estou condenada...

Aquelas foram as únicas palavras que pude pronunciar enquanto perambulava pelas ruas na primeira noite de minha nova vida. Tinha o cabelo emaranhado e a roupa rasgada e suja. A gente que passava a meu lado olhava e em seguida desviava a vista com medo. Ou seria desprezo?

Eu tinha ido pelo bom caminho. Ou, ao menos, nisso acreditava. Talvez tivesse estado muito segura de mim mesma. O orgulho precede sempre à queda, mas sem dúvida o pecado da soberba não garantia um pedágio tão severo. Seguro que não tinha sido a mão de Deus a jogar tão baixo.

Não, Deus não tinha nada que ver com aquilo. Nem tampouco Satanás, a não ser um monstro. Uma criatura muito mais atroz que nunca poderia chegar a ser Lúcifer.

Durante treze anos eu tinha sido tão pura e tão santa como acreditava que deviam ser os anjos. Da noite mais escura de minha vida, quando minha mãe me deixou no altar de São Cristóvão, me prometendo que retornaria logo para me buscar, só tinha feito o bem. Embora então fosse muito pequena para distinguir o bem do mal, uma menina de nove anos que foi abandonada por sua mãe aprende muito depressa.

As irmãs me criaram bem, ensinaram-me tudo o que sabiam sobre a verdade e a bondade no nome de Deus. E eu não as deixei quando cheguei à idade adequada, mas sim fiquei no refúgio que tinha encontrado entre elas.

Teria tido que jurar meus últimos votos uma semana depois daquela horrível noite. Só uma semana mais. E durante um instante me perguntei se teria me libertado do monstro por ter tomado os hábitos? Me teria protegido a minha devoção?

\- Estou condenada -murmurei de novo, me deixando cair nas escadas de uma formosa catedral. Não me maravilhei ante a beleza das vidraças. Não pude. Meus olhos monstruosos só se centraram nas partes de cristal vermelho. E uma fome atroz surgiu do mais profundo de minha alma. Uma fome pecaminosa, que não podia, que não devia satisfazer.

Tinha saído sozinha aquela noite de inverno apesar das sérias advertências das irmãs...

Meus sapatos emitiram um som queixoso enquanto descia a toda pressa as escadas de madeira de minha cela. Estava desejando sair. Lá fora nevava! Tinha estado percorrendo minha habitação de cima abaixo, incapaz de me concentrar em meus estudos. Só o que podia fazer era me voltar para a única janela que tinha e ver cair a neve.

Não fomos uma ordem de clausura. Tínhamos contato com o mundo exterior, mas só para servir ao Senhor ou quando a Madre Mary Ruth achava absolutamente necessário. Aquela noite me tocava trabalhar no refúgio. E embora soubesse que deveria me regozijar em poder servir a Deus ajudando a meus irmãos em tempos de necessidade, o certo era que o que me alegrava era a oportunidade de sair e pisar na neve recém caída.

Pus um xale sobre meu hábito, que era uma versão simplificada daquela que vestiam as verdadeiras irmãs. Logo teria um como o delas. Em uma semana juraria solenemente meus votos.

Mas meus passos se detiveram quando cheguei ao final da escada e vi a irmã Rebecca, que ia acompanhar me ao refúgio, apoiada na coluna com aspecto de quem não passava bem.

\- Irmã, o que ocorre?

Corri para ela com o coração encolhido tanto pela perspectiva de ter que ficar aquela noite como pela idéia de que a irmã Rebecca estivesse doente. Sempre trabalhávamos de duas em duas no retiro. Sempre íamos e voltávamos juntas.

-Acredito que tenho um vírus gastrintestinal -respondeu ela.

Era jovem, como eu. Só fazia um ano que tinha jurado os votos definitivos, e às vezes eu pensava que era uma pena que não chegasse nunca a casar-se e a ter filhos, porque era muito bonita. E quando pensava aquilo, às vezes uma pequena dúvida tratava de abrir-se em meu cérebro, mas eu a rechaçava radicalmente. Aquela era a única vida que eu tinha conhecido.

_ Não se preocupe -disse a irmã Rebecca elevando com valentia o queixo e tentando abrir um sorriso-. Não vou pedir que me tirem de meu posto. Leva-se todo o dia esperando isto.

Tão transparente tinha sido?

_ Não, irmã Rebecca. Não permitirei que saia à rua estando tão mal. Deveria estar na cama.

Pus-lhe a mão na fronte e senti o calor. Então me voltei e a ajudei a subir as escadas.

-Agora suba e descanse.

Ela ficou tensa, tal e qual imaginei que ficaria. -Não irá sozinha. Já conhece as normas da madre superiora.

_Sem dúvida faria uma exceção se soubesse que está você doente.

A irmã Rebecca sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

_Olhe! Esta noite seus olhos brilham. O que a faz tão emocionada, Angélica?

_A neve - respondi me virando com impaciência para a janela.

Os flocos de neve faziam pentes de prender cabelos no brilho das ruas iluminadas.

_Quero estar ali fora. Senti-la no rosto.

_Já virão mais neves, Angélica - assegurou a irmã, pondo a mão sobre o meu ombro com suavidade.

_Mas estas são as primeiras - protestei eu me virando para olhá-la de novo-. Por favor, deixe-me ir. As mulheres saem pela cidade todos os dias.

-Nenhuma mulher desta ordem o faz -começou a dizer a irmã.

-Bom, tecnicamente eu não pertenço à ordem... ainda. Assim posso fazer o que quiser.

-Angélica...

Detive-me em meu caminho para a porta e me voltei para olhá-la.

Ela me sorriu, e vi a febre em suas bochechas ruborizadas e seus olhos brilhantes.

-É uma jovem muito obstinada, Angélica -disse sem deixar de sorrir-.E um pouco travessa. Muitas vezes me pergunto se haveria pensado bem na decisão que tomou.

Eu me limitei a me encolher de ombros.

-Vou ao retiro. A madre superiora me poderá chamar quando retornar, mas até então, vou sair para a neve.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, num gesto de derrota.

-Então vá depressa. Não perca o ônibus. Mas se o perder, volte imediatamente...

Mas eu já estava saindo pela porta.

Ah, a neve! Elevei a cabeça para permitir que os flocos gelados e úmidos me escorregassem pelas bochechas e o nariz. E inclusive os provei do mesmo modo que o faria uma menina. A neve fazia brilhar tudo o que eu ia encontrando em meu caminho, como se fosse um manto de açúcar e eu estava fascinada e emocionada.

E equivocada. Tinha-me equivocado ao sair sozinha, rompendo as normas da ordem. Mas estava acostumado a fazê-lo com tanta freqüência que certamente as irmãs estariam já acostumadas. Certamente teria que deixar atrás minha rebeldia e me conformar um pouco mais quando fizesse meus votos, mas me negava a fazê-lo até que tivesse mais remédio. Depois de tudo...

Uma vez mais, aquela sombra de dúvida. Uma vez mais a rechacei. Pensaria nisso mais tarde. Só o que queria fazer naquele instante era caminhar sozinha, rompendo as normas a cada passo que dava e desfrutando da neve.

E isso foi precisamente o que fiz. Mas quando cheguei à parada do ônibus o fiz bem a tempo para ver meu meio de transporte afastar-se de mim.

Fiquei desconcertada, mas foi só um momento. Depois de tudo, já quase fazia parte da Ordem das Irmãs da Caridade. Eu era boa. Vivia para servir a Deus, e asseguro que ninguém o fazia com tanto entusiasmo como eu. E certamente, onde quer que fosse ia acompanhada pelo amparo de Seu amor. De fato, sentia-me invulnerável. Sentia-me protegida por um escudo protetor que não permitiria que nada me fizesse mal. E devido a isso, decidi estupidamente percorrer caminhando as seis quadras que me separavam do refúgio. E aquilo, dei-me conta depois, foi o estúpido orgulho que me levou diretamente à queda.

Ele estava esperando, escondido entre as sombras de um beco cheio de lixo. O monstro me chamou quando me viu passar, e meus passos se foram fazendo mais lentos até que me detive. Que estúpida fui!

_Irmã! Irmã, por favor, me ajude!

Minha adorada neve continuava caindo com suavidade quando me virei para olhar na escuridão, incapaz de ver o dono daquela voz queixosa. Fiquei ali quieta e senti pela primeira vez um calafrio de medo.

_Quem está aí? -gritei-. Saia onde possa vê-lo...

_Não posso. Estou ferido. Por favor, irmã. Não me deixe morrer aqui com este frio. Ajude-me.

Meu medo não se evaporou. Simplesmente, ficou em segundo plano sob minha absoluta segurança em mim mesma. Ajudaria a aquela pobre alma do beco, mas tomaria cuidado. Seria prudente, sábia. Entrei devagar na escuridão e um calafrio me atravessou a nuca, me gelando a alma. Eu devia saber naquele mesmo instante que não deveria ter dado nem um só passo mais.

_Aqui - gemeu ele para me atrair para onde estava. Aproximei-me até que a rua iluminada e cheia de gente ficou fora de meu alcance. E quando estive suficientemente perto, ainda cegada pela escuridão, ele se aproximou. Uns braços ossudos que tinham a força do Sansão se fecharam sobre mim e estiveram a ponto de me esmagar. Uma mão me tampou a boca. Lutei. Lute com todas minhas forças. Nunca tinha sido tímida nem débil, nem tampouco covarde. Chutei-o com tal força que certamente devia lhe arrebentar as pernas e me revolvi para tentar escapar e tentei mordê-lo na mão. Mas nada parecia lhe fazer efeito. Não deu nem um coice, nem sequer protestou. O coração me pulsava com tanta força que não podia ouvir outra coisa enquanto me introduzia mais para dentro do beco. E comecei a rezar em silêncio para pedir minha salvação, para não perder a vida. Meu Deus, me perdoe por este engano. Deveria ter rezado pela salvação de minha alma imortal, não por preservar esta vida, este corpo.

O homem me jogou sobre o lixo com tanta força, que quando caí fiquei sem respiração. E então se jogou em cima de mim enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. O fedor era insuportável. Agüentei a respiração e abri os lábios para gritar, mas ele voltou a me tampar a boca. Ficou ali sentado escarranchado sobre mim e com a mão que tinha livre me arrancou a touca da cabeça, deixando meus cabelos soltos e me agarrando as mechas.

_Seda negra -sussurrou me acariciando os cabelos com os olhos de ônix. É perfeita.

Eu me revirei debaixo dele.

_Perfeita. Já não estarei sozinho nunca mais.

Continuava sem poder vê-lo bem. Só distinguia a forma de seu rosto e o escuro poço de seus olhos. Mas não me escapava a sensação de que ele sim podia enxergar a mim perfeitamente.

_Levei muito tempo observando-a, sabe? Escolhi-a entre todas as que conheci. Deveria estar agradecida a mim, Angélica, pelo presente que está a ponto de receber.

Eu sacudi a cabeça, mas não adiantou nada.

_Sim, agradecida -continuou ele-. Nada de ordens de clausura para você. Nada de votos. Não foi feita para isso. Você foi feita para mim.

O monstro se inclinou sobre mim. Aproximou-se de meu pescoço, e o estômago me revirou quando senti o contato de sua boca fria sobre a pele. Com uma mão me jogou a cabeça para trás, e logo veio o momento que não esquecerei enquanto viva. Pensei que me violentaria, que me assassinaria. Pensei muitas coisas. Mas não aquilo.

Doeu-me. Doeu-me durante um instante quando seus incisivos furaram a tenra pele de meu pescoço. E logo a dor desapareceu e fiquei com o horror do que me estava ocorrendo. Sua boca sugou meu pescoço enquanto ele bebia o sangue de meu corpo. Podia sentir como ia a vida por aqueles dois pequenos buracos. Tudo ao meu redor nublou. Tudo desapareceu, e fiquei sem nada. Tudo se concentrou naquela parte minha da qual o monstro se estava alimentando.

Ele levantou a cabeça. Eu fiquei estendida, apenas consciente, incapaz de me mover nem de articular nenhum som. Ele se moveu e vislumbrei um brilho prateado. Nem sequer pude sentir temor quando me ocorreu que estava brandindo uma espada. Que ia acabar comigo. Não podia ouvir nada. Os sons da cidade já não entravam por meus ouvidos. Só escutava sua voz.

Ele me levantou e apertou meu rosto contra seu pescoço.

_Bebe, Angelica - sussurrou-me-. Bebe... E vive. Apertou-me contra si me sujeitando a cabeça com a mão. E meus lábios roçaram algo úmido e quente em seu pescoço. Tentei me afastar, mas minha debilidade me impediu isso. E quando minha língua provou aquilo, meus sentidos despertaram. Um espasmo gelado como uma rajada de vento me atravessou. Acredito que abri os olhos de par em par. Meus lábios se entreabriram em um gemido e por minha boca se deslizou um pouco mais daquele líquido. Se não o tivesse tragado, teria morrido afogada. E se eu tivesse sido tão devota como me julgava, isso era exatamente o que deveria ter feito. Deixar-me afogar naquele elixir maldito. Dirigir-me aos braços do Senhor antes que me render ao desejo instintivo de sobreviver. Mas traguei. E aquela foi a primeira vez que experimentei o poder daquela fome diabólica. Atravessou-me, sobrepondo-se a tudo o que eu tinha sido sempre. Uma necessidade que não era capaz de identificar tomou conta de mim. Fechei os lábios sobre a ferida de seu pescoço... E bebi com ânsia e desespero. Bebi, e enquanto o fazia meu corpo se encheu de vida com umas sensações que nunca tinha experimentado. Foi tal minha gulodice que ele teve que me puxar quando se completou o processo.

Fiquei ali, estendida sobre o lixo e de repente minha visão se esclareceu. Podia vê-lo todo. Todos os matizes de seu rosto branco, seus olhos escuros e seus lábios manchados de sangue. Cada grão de areia dos tijolos que formavam o edifício que tinha ao lado. Todas as estrelas do céu. Minha pele estremeceu sob uma nova vida. Sentia como nunca antes havia sentido. Sentia a forma de cada floco de neve que caía sobre minha pele. Cada fragmento de lixo que se ocultava debaixo de mim. Podia identificar cada fedor. E o ouvido... Escutava as conversas das pessoas que passavam pela rua. O som dos pneumáticos sobre o asfalto.

_O que é isto? -gritei.

E minha própria voz me soou tão diferente, tão rica, tão clara e tão vívida que tapei os ouvidos e fechei os olhos com força.

_Aprenderá a controlá-lo -disse-me ele-. Poderá escutar só o que quiser ouvir. Eu lhe ensinarei.

Tirou-me as mãos dos ouvidos e as apertou contra o lixo que tinha ao lado.

_Ensinarei você. Viverá para sempre, Angélica. Já não é mortal. Agora é como eu.

Eu abri os olhos, horrorizada.

-Como você?

-Sim.

Senti que o coração deixava de pulsar ao me dar conta do que me tinha feito, o que eu lhe tinha permitido que me fizesse.

_Estou condenada - sussurrei. -Vamos. Espera-o sua primeira classe.

Ajudou-me a me pôr de pé e me arrastou para a boca do beco, embora eu tentasse impedi-lo. Tinha o hábito destroçado.

_É forte -sussurrou-. Já é muito forte. E o será ainda mais, quando nos tivermos alimentado. deteve-se na entrada do beco e vi como seus olhos escuros e estranhos observavam às pessoas.

_Nos alimentar? -murmurei assustada.

_Sim -respondeu ele sorrindo.

Então vi-lhe os dentes, aqueles caninos afiados e brilhantes.

_Deles - concluiu assinalando com um gesto da cabeça às pessoas.

Meu coração encheu-se de horror. Era um monstro! Um demônio. Um... vampiro. Estremeci quando aquela palavra me passou pela cabeça. Fazia-se de mim uma criatura como ele. E eu o tinha permitido.

Tomou-me em seus braços, embora eu resistisse, e voltou a me levar ao beco. Comigo pendurada no ombro, agarrou-se à parede do edifício e começou a subi-lo. Abriu caminho até o extremo superior como se fosse uma aranha. Meus amado flocos de neve se converteram em armas. Pequenas flechas que lançava o anjo do Senhor para me castigar. Cortavam-me a cara como se fossem ferroadas. E, entretanto, não tinha frio.

Subiu até o telhado e saltou correndo de telha em telha. Gritei quando atravessamos o céu da noite como autênticos demônios.

Voltamos para chão, às ruas, e eu soube onde estávamos. Não longe do retiro onde aquela noite eu tinha pensado ir. Por que tinha sido que ser tão rebelde e tão arrogante? Por quê?

Ele gesticulou e eu olhei. Um punhado de vagabundos estavam reunidos ao redor de uma fogueira, esquentando as mãos no calor das chamas.

_Ali - disse ele -. Nossas vítimas, Angélica. Suas vidas não valem grande coisa.

Era a gente que eu tinha passado anos tentando ajudar.

_Não - supliquei-lhe-. Por favor, não devemos. Matar é pecado!

Ele me soltou para que saísse correndo se quisesse. Mas sabia que não o faria. Como um lobo adulto e faminto, aproximou-se sigilosamente deles. Mas depressa. E então, sem vacilar, agarrou um. Ouviu-se um grito de alarme e os outros desapareceram na escuridão. Ele sujeitou ao homem que tinha eleito, um homem que tinha recebido de mim pratos de sopa, mantas e o pulôver que usava. Eu tinha rezado com ele.

Corri para eles, mas foi muito tarde. A besta tinha enfiado os dentes no pescoço daquele homem inocente. Golpeei-o na cabeça, arranhei-lhe na cara, mas só soltou a sua vítima quando a esvaziou. Elevou a cabeça e me sorriu. Seus lábios brilhavam com um tom escarlate sob a luz do fogo. Eu dava um passo atrás, negando com a cabeça e abrindo a boca, mas fui incapaz de articular palavra.

O homem cujo nome não podia recordar caiu ao chão com os olhos muito abertos, embora já não visse. Seu rosto tinha a expressão da morte.

O monstro limpou os lábios e logo, com a rapidez de uma cobra, agarrou-me pelo cabelo e atirou-me longe, fazendo-me gritar de dor.

_Não volte a me enfrentar, Angelica. Agora é minha, entende? Estive observando você durante toda sua vida, esperando. Irá onde eu for. Fará o que eu disser. Se alimentará quando eu o fizer.

Olhou por detrás de mim, para as sombras, e voltou a sorrir daquela forma diabólica.

_Espere sua primeira vítima. Ali está, tremendo na escuridão, pensando que não podemos vê-lo. Trarei ele e você tomará, Angelica. Irá deixá-lo seco ou sofrerá minha ira.

Soltou-me e avançou uns passos. Eu dava a volta e vi o menino, que era apenas um pirralho, vestido com uns farrapos, tremendo de medo na escuridão com os olhos muito abertos. Não podia permitir que aquele monstro lhe arrebatasse a vida.

Agarrei um pedaço de madeira que havia ao lado da fogueira. O extremo que eu agarrei não queimava, mas quando o tirei vi que o outro ardia em chamas. Com um grito surdo que não podia acreditar que proviesse de mim, lancei-me brandindo minha tocha como uma arma, com minha recém adquirida força.

Mas não foi a potência de meu golpe o que provocou a façanha. A parte candente da madeira golpeou a cabeça do vampiro, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Mas estou convencida de que o dano que lhe causei foi mínimo. Foi a chama. O fogo pareceu apoderar-se dele, lhe alcançando primeiro o cabelo e depois a roupa. Benzi-me enquanto via como o consumia. Parecia que estava molhado de gasolina, a julgar pelo modo como as chamas se estenderam. Dava um passo atrás quando chegou a minha altura. E isso foi tudo. Caiu ao chão e houve algumas labaredas brancas. E logo nada. O fogo se extinguiu como se jamais tivesse existido. Nem sequer ficaram cinzas que sujassem a perfeição da neve que havia sob meus pés.

O menino que se escondia entre as sombras tinha desaparecido. Podia ouvir seus passos velozes em meus ouvidos enquanto corria. Eu cambaleei um pouco. Estava abalada. Assombrada. Aterrorizada. Tinha matado. Era um feto igual ao que tinha assassinado. Estava condenada.

Aqueles malditos o mataram.

Tinha passado três dias preso àquela mesa, dentro daquela minúscula cela em que uns cientistas de bata branca o tinham cravado uma e outra vez até que não ficou nem um pedaço de pele virgem. Não tinha ficado nenhum fluido corporal que não tivessem tomado amostras, mas não era humilhação o que sentia. Era raiva. Aqueles malditos pagariam. Talvez Jameson Bryant não fosse um vampiro, mas tampouco era um menino. Era um homem, e aquela noite era um homem sedento de vingança. Quando estivesse livre destroçaria aquele edifício tijolo a tijolo. Destroçaria a Divisão de Investigações Paranormais e a todos os que estivessem relacionados com ela.

Jameson compreendia o interesse da Divisão por ele. Seu grupo sangüíneo era muito estranho, compartilhado sozinho por umas quantas pessoas. O antígeno da beladona o convertia em um objeto de estudo para aqueles cientistas. Os poucos indivíduos que tinham aquele grupo sangüíneo eram os únicos mortais capazes de converter-se em vampiros. E todos os vampiros tinham reclamado o antígeno da beladona durante suas vidas mortais.

Os cientistas da DIP, em seu intento por conhecer tudo que fosse possível sobre os mortos-vivos para libertar o mundo de sua presença, utilizavam com freqüência sujeitos vivos para investigar. Mas já tinham tido sua oportunidade com Jameson muito tempo atrás, quando era só um menino. E o teriam matado se não fosser por seus amigos os mortos-vivos, especialmente Roland. Em qualquer caso, tinham tido seu momento para experimentar com Jameson Bryant. Claro que já não podiam aprender nada novo dele.

Deus, e pensar que Tamara tinha trabalhado uma vez com aqueles malditos... Mas ela não sabia. Não sabia.

Jameson não entendia por que não se aliavam todas as criaturas sobrenaturais que havia no planeta para destruir à Divisão, como a DIP tentava destruir a elas. Não se mereciam a perseguição constante, o medo com qual viviam por culpa daquela agência secreta do governo. Sim, certamente que havia gente má entre os vampiros. Igual a qualquer espécie. Mas em sua maior parte, eram a melhor gente que Jameson tinha conhecido, não tinham se livrado dele quando sua mãe morreu. Tinham-no criado, de verdade.

Bem, pois se Roland, Eric e outros não moviam um dedo para acabar com aquela organização, fa-lo-ia Jameson. Já era hora.

Tinha-os ouvido dizer que já tinham seus espécimes. O experimento se completou em um tempo recorde e podiam continuar com a fase dois, significasse o que significasse aquilo. Em qualquer caso, não eram tolos. A Divisão sabia por experiência que os amigos de Jameson Bryant não eram o tipo de gente com quem queriam relacionar-se. Assim «se desfariam do sujeito» antes de que o fizesse algum de seus protetores.

Jameson tirou as correias que lhe prendiam os braços e as pernas à fria maca metálica. Não pensava morrer sem lutar.

\- Jamey!

Ao escutar aquele sussurro rouco, Jameson virou a cabeça, tudo o que lhe permitia sua posição e viu que Roland estava abrindo os barrotes da cela como se fossem de borracha.

-Que demônios está fazendo aqui? -Você que demônios crie?

Roland entrou na cela e desatou sem dificuldade as correias que tinham aprisionado Jameson.

-Está bem, Jamey?

-Perfeitamente. E me chamo Jameson.

Sentou-se, desceu da maca e olhou de frente o homem a quem queria como a um pai. Um homem que tinha centenas de anos mas que não tinha aspecto de ser muito mais velho que Jameson. Embora tivesse a pele um pouco mais pálida e lhe brilhassem os olhos um pouco mais que aos mortais.

-Já sabe que não quero que meus amigos ponham em perigo sua vida por mim.

-Teria sido mais arriscado deixá-lo à mercê deles -assegurou Roland encolhendo os ombros com gesto angélico-. Rhiannon me teria jogado como comida para seu gato.

Jameson tratou de continuar zangado, mas foi um esforço inútil. Podia imaginar a companheira de Roland ameaçando-o desse modo e, dado que seu «gato» era nada menos que uma pantera, não era uma ameaça para se ignorar. Embora nunca a tenha levado a cabo. Rhiannon adorava seu marido.

Jameson abraçou Roland, que por sua vez o abraçou. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Jameson tinha estado levando uma vida normal em San Diego sob uma identidade falsa com a esperança de que a DIP não voltasse a encontrá-lo. Era proprietário de um bar que lhe dava bons lucros.

E então um dia, depois de fechar e dirigir-se para seu carro, dois tipos de traje escuro o tinham agarrado e em seguida estava nu sobre uma maca.

-Já nos daremos um jeito -disse Roland soltando-o-. Eric está...

-Eric está aqui? -perguntou Jameson, zangando-se de novo.

Maldição, quando aprenderiam a não pôr em perigo suas vidas cada vez que ele tinha problemas?

-E Tamara?

-Está esperando fora com o Rhiannon. Jameson deu um passo atrás com fúria renovada. -Maldito seja, Roland, como você deixou que Tamara viesse aqui? Já sabe o que poderia ocorrer se voltassem a lhe pôr em cima suas mãos sujas...

-Não queria ficar. Conhece-a o suficiente para saber que...

Eric apareceu na porta da cela. Tinha uma pequena ferida vermelha na frente.

-Um deles saiu Y...

Interrompeu-se e observou Jameson com os olhos muito abertos da cabeça aos pés.

-Céus, passou tanto tempo assim? Como você cresceu!

Jameson sacudiu a cabeça e se perguntou como era possível que um homem de trinta anos voltasse a sentir-se com quatorze anos outra vez. Supôs que aquilo só ocorria porquê os dois homens que ele via eram vampiros, com uma centena de anos cada um. Roland o agarrou por braço e o tirou da cela. Correram pelo corredor detrás do Eric, que os guiou para a janela mais próxima. Ali se deteve e a abriu.

Jameson parou e olhou primeiro para um homem e depois para o outro.

-Estão de brincadeira, não é? Estamos no décimo andar Y...

Os dois o rodearam, agarraram-no pelos braços e saltaram.

Capítulo 2

\- Dois guardas mortos -repetiu Wes Fuller, o supervisor ( da Divisão de Investigações Paranormais) -.E outros seis feridos. E esse desgraçado de Jameson Bryant fugiu.

Fuller deu uma volta e esvaziou o tabaco em um cinzeiro de cristal.

-Não importa -assegurou o assistente Stiles, comprovando a lista que tinha na mão e assentindo ao mesmo tempo com a cabeça-. Temos tudo o que necessitávamos dele. Nossa teoria era correta. Quando se transformam, os machos ficam estéreis. Entretanto, enquanto continuam humanos...

-Nada de humanos. Esses seres não são mais que animais.

-Sim, bom -continuou Stiles limpando a garganta-. Em qualquer caso, antes que se produza a mudança, são férteis. O antígeno da beladona não parece afetar seu esperma.

-Isso é o que me preocupa.

Fuller apartou a cadeira da mesa de conferências e ficou em pé. Olhou à doutora Rose Sversky, que roçava já os setenta anos e continuava sendo o membro mais competente da equipe de investigação.

-Tem os dados? -perguntou Fuller-. Qual é a conclusão?

Rose ajustou seus óculos de fundo de garrafa e limpou a garganta.

-Das doze mil e quinhentas fêmeas que analisamos nas duas décadas passadas -começou a dizer com voz asséptica e fria-, mais de três mil tinham óvulos férteis em seus ovários. Noventa por cento (elas levavam menos de um ano transformadas. Nenhuma delas mais de vinte e três meses).

Elevou a vista de suas notas e baixou os óculos para poder olhá-lo por cima deles.

-Em resumidas contas, sim, senhor Fuller. É completamente possível que uma vampiresa recente se junte com um mortal e conceba um filho.

Hilary Garner deixou cair o lápis que tinha entre os dedos. O som fez que Fuller a olhasse com olhos de aço.

-Tente continuar, Garner. Necessitaremos das notas que está tomando.

-Sim, senhor.

Hilary pestanejou para afastar de si o horror e se aproximou do escritório para procurar um lápis novo. Acabavam de promovê-la há pouco tempo, como secretária executiva de Weston Fuller. O cargo implicava um bom salário, bonificações... E revelações aterradoras, como por exemplo, no que consistia verdadeiramente aquela organização.

Quando sua amiga e companheira Tamara Dey tentou adverti-la anos atrás, ela não acreditou. Não viu nada que indicasse que o que Tamara lhe dissera fosse verdade. Os seqüestros, as torturas, os assassinatos...

Hilary se deteve e ficou olhando seu reflexo no sólido porta-lápis de prata que havia no delicioso escritório do Fuller. Uma pele de caramelo e uns olhos grandes e castanhos emoldurados por uns poucos pés-de-galinha lhe devolveram o olhar, e seu reflexo sussurrou: « Que diabos está fazendo aqui?»

-Depressa, Garner. Não tenho todo o dia.

Hilary pigarreou,tirou um lápis e correu a sentar-se ao lado do Fuller.

-Continuemos, pois - disse dirigindo-se a Rose Sversky, que parecia muito amável e muito mais com uma médica patologista do que alguém metido em uma agência secreta do governo. Mas o estava. Até as sobrancelhas. Era a melhor forense patológica do mundo, para não dizer a única, especializada no exame dos restos de vampiros. Mas Fuller seguia falando e supunha que Hilary devia estar atenta.

-Suponhamos que uma dessas fêmeas se acasale com um mortal que possui o antígeno. Qual seria o resultado?

-Um bebê, suponho -respondeu Rose encolhendo-se de ombros. Escutou-se um murmúrio de risadas entre os assistentes.

-Sim, mas, que tipo de bebê?

Fuller olhou para todos e cada um dos agentes especializados que tinha sentados à mesa.

-Será que não vêem onde quero chegar? Se essas criaturas encontrarem a forma de reproduzir-se, em poucos anos nos superarão em número.

-E o que sugere que façamos a respeito?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Hilary quando deixou escapar aquela pergunta. Supunha-se que ela não tinha nada que dizer ali. Devia limitar-se a tomar notas enquanto os meninos maiores faziam seus planos.

Wes Fuller se reclinou em sua cadeira, cruzou-se de braços E a olhou como se estivesse esperando uma desculpa. Hilary se sentou um pouco mais reta, olhou-o aos olhos e não lhe disse nada.

A tensão alcançou seu ponto culminante e finalmente ele se inclinou para diante e colocou as palmas das mãos na mesa.

-O que vamos fazer a respeito, senhorita Garner, é averiguar qual seria o resultado de semelhante união. Investigação, Garner. Isso é o que fazemos aqui.

Fuller retornou a confortável posição que tinha antes na cadeira e continuou falando.

-Temos as amostras congeladas do Jameson Bryant, e diz você que é fértil...

-Sim, senhor -respondeu Stiles.

-Bem -disse voltando-se para Whaley, o coordenador da operação deste zona-. Necessitamos uma fêmea recentemente transformada. É preferível que esteja perto para que não tenhamos problemas em trazê-la até aqui.

-Porei em marcha o sistema operacional de toda a zona -assegurou Whaley-. Nesta semana teremos o sujeito.

-Bem -disse Fuller sorrindo e olhando Hilary-. Parece-lhe isto algum problema?

Ela piscou, inclinou a cabeça e não disse nada.

-Espero que não -continuou Fuller-. Porque aqui tratamos com muita severidade aos empregados que não levam a sério o trabalho que fazemos, senhorita Garner. Com muita severidade.

-Entendo -respondeu ela.

Entendia-o perfeitamente. Se tentasse partir, se tentasse de fugir... Morreria. Ou desapareceria, como ocorreu à bela e jovem Tamara.

Fuller disse a todos que saíssem, e foram abandonando um por um a sala. Ele se deteve na porta e apontou com um gesto o bloco de papel de notas que se deixou sobre a mesa.

-Passe essas notas ao coordenador e me entregue isso antes de uma hora -ordenou-lhe, antes de sair para o corredor com outros.

Hilary se limitou-se a assentir e a vê-lo partir.

-Está tudo bem, querida?

A jovem levantou a cabeça e se encontrou com o rosto sulcado de rugas de Rose Sversky, que estava recolhendo uns papéis da mesa.

Estavam sozinhas no despacho do Fuller. Hilary fechou a porta apesar do arriscado do gesto.

-Rose... Como você pode fazer parte de algo assim?

-De algo como o quê? -perguntou por sua vez a anciã franzindo o cenho-. É investigação. É necessário.

-É mais que isso.

Rose a olhou então e a jovem avançou, como se a proximidade lhe permitisse conhecer melhor à mulher.

-Este lugar é um cárcere. Sabe que têm prisioneiros nos porões, encerrados em celas como se fossem animais?

-É obvio que sei, querida. Sou a chefe de investigação.

Céus, pensou Hilary. Certamente ela sabia desde o começo. Hilary tinha descoberto recentemente, e tinha imaginado estupidamente que aquela mulher mais velha, de aspecto agradável, estaria tão horrorizada com a notícia como ela mesma.

-Mas Rose...

-Mas nada. Aqui não estamos falando de genocídio. São animais, não seres humanos. Alimentam-se de humanos. Pelo amor de Deus, são eles ou nós.

-Mas... mas... E o que vão fazer? -perguntou Hilary dando um passo atrás-. Um bebê, pelo amor de Deus! E o que lhe acontecerá se tiverem êxito?

-Não será um bebê. Será um cachorrinho -assegurou a doutora-. Será a oportunidade de investigação mais incrível que já tivemos.

Hilary engololiu a bílis. Aquilo era um pesadelo e sentia vontades de vomitar. Teve que agarrar-se à mesa para evitar cair.

-Hilary -começou a dizer Rose dando um passo adiante e entreabrindo os olhos- Entende por que isto é necessário, não é? Porque se não for assim...

Hilary engoliu saliva e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Acho que agora entendo melhor. Você tem razão. Eu... me alegro de que tenhamos falado. -É obvio -respondeu Rose sorrindo com sinceridade-. Sempre que tiver alguma dúvida venha falar comigo, de acordo?

-Obrigada. Farei isso.

«E você irá correndo contar a Fuller a conversa que acabamos de ter».

O que poderia fazer agora? Teria conseguido salvar-se a tempo ou se condenou por completo? Estava aterrorizada. Deus,estava aterrorizada.

Jameson e outros ficaram uns dias no apartamento de cobertura que Rhiannon tinha em Manhatan. Todas as janelas estavam cobertas por grossas cortinas negras. E não havia ataúdes. Todos dormiam em camas por ordem expressa de Rhiannon. Gostava da boa vida. Lençóis de seda em todas as camas.

Jameson não pôde evitar sorrir. Gostava de guardar as formas, para total desespero de Roland.

Roland. Quantas vezes até o momento tinha salvado a vida de Jameson? Três? Quatro? Primeiro aquela vez, quando um agente a DIP o tinha seqüestrado quando tinha doze anos e o tinha deixado em um edifício abandonado em pleno inverno. Tudo tinha sido um ardil para chegar até Tamara. Se Roland não o tivesse encontrado justo depois de cair pelas escadas...

E logo mais tarde, depois da morte de sua mãe, aquele maldito do Lucien o tinha levado e o tinha feito negociar sua vida em troca do dom negro. Uma vez mais, seus amigos tinham chegado para salvá-lo. Rhiannon quase tinha morrido naquela ocasião por causa do esforço.

E ali estavam outra vez. Arrancando-o das fauces da morte bem a tempo.

Mas ele já era meio vampiro. Vivia como um deles. Dormia de dia e trabalhava de noite. Era-lhe natural depois de ter vivido tanto tempo na companhia deles.

Algum dia, supunha, pediria a algum deles que o transformasse. Algum dia. Mas ainda não. Ainda tinha muitos anos de vida mortal e queria ver muitos amanheceres antes de despedir-se deles para sempre. Gostava de comer uma boa carne, seu copo de vinho, e ainda não estava preparado para substituí-los por uma dieta de só líquidos.

-Meninos, não deveriam ficar muito tempo na cidade –advertiu-os aquela noite, a terceira que passavam ali-. Já sabem que está monopolizada por esses miseráveis da Divisão.

-Oxalá me encontrasse com um deles -assegurou Rhiannon, acariciando a cabeça de Pandora.

-Tem razão, Jamey -disse Tamara com doçura enquanto se aproximava de uma das janelas para abrir as cortinas e contemplar o horizonte brilhante-. Mas eu não quero ir até que você parta. Sei que ainda está furioso. E que quer vingança.

-Esse é meu problema -respondeu ele encolhendo os ombros-. E estou farto de dizer que não quero que se envolva com meus problemas, Tam. Um destes dias vai conseguir que a matem.

-Tive um sonho.

Jameson se calou quando ela deu a volta e lhe cravou os olhos negros.

-Sonhei com você, Jamey.

Eric elevou uma sobrancelha ao escutar a sua esposa e deixou o livro que estava lendo. Um de física quântica.

-A primeira vez não disse nada... Mas hoje tornei a sonhá-lo -continuou sacudindo a cabeça com tristeza-. Foi só uma sensação, a sensação horrível de que vai ocorrer algo com você, Jamey. Nesta cidade. Assim não irei até que você vá.

Jameson baixou a cabeça, sabendo que era inútil discutir com a Tam. Tinha sido como uma irmã para ele, inclusive quando era mortal.

-Estou de acordo -interveio Rhiannon aproximando-se com movimentos tão felinos como os de sua pantera para sentar-se ao lado da Tamara-. Ficamos.

Jameson apertou os dentes. Era mais alto e forte que Roland, e seus músculos, treinados em horas de ginásio, mais firmes que os do Eric. Mas sempre o veriam como um menino necessitado de amparo. Sempre.

Deu a volta e saiu pela porta do apartamento, agarrando antes seu casaco.

-Vou dar uma volta -disse voltando-se para olhá-los, com a mão no trinco-. E se algum de vocês se atrever a me seguir, juro-lhes por Deus que nunca mais voltarei.

E dito aquilo saiu do apartamento.

Caminhou sozinho na escuridão sem sentir nenhum temor. Só sentia raiva e, naquele momento, mais que nunca, depois de ter sido utilizado e humilhado como adulto com suas mãos sujas. Conhecia-os muito bem. Mataram os pais de Tamara para poderem pegá-la. Tinham-na utilizado como cobaia desde que era uma menina porque sabiam que tinha o antígeno e que, que cedo ou tarde, algum vampiro lhe apareceria.

E quando o que tinham escolhido como seu guardião mortal, o encantado Daniel Sant Claire, mudou de opinião e decidiu que não podia seguir utilizando a menina que tinha criado como se fora dela, então também o mataram.

Jameson queria saber por que o tinham levado aquela vez. Que tipo de informação andavam procurando? Por que tinham tomado aquelas amostras tão concretas de seu corpo e o que tentaram fazer depois?

Como averiguá-lo? Era nisso que tinha que pensar, e tinha que fazê-lo sozinho.

Caminhou depressa, desfrutando do frio e pensou. Talvez poderia entrar nos escritórios da DIP e revisar os arquivos, usar seus computadores e ver que informação havia. Ou poderia fazer-se com um deles. Por exemplo, com essa doutora de aspecto nazista, Rose Sversky. Ou com o cão mulherengo do Fuller, Stiles. Poderia torturar um deles até fazê-lo falar. Talvez inclusive ao mesmo Fuller. Jameson sorriu ao pensar na dor que queria causar naquele maldito. O mesmo que ele tinha feito a tanta gente durante tanto tempo.

Decidisse o que decidisse, não poderia fazer nada até que convencesse Eric, Tamara, Roland e Rhiannon para que saíssem dali e o deixassem sozinho. Se ficassem, ver-se-iam envolvidos em seus problemas, como sempre, e Jameson não queria que seus amigos, ou sua família, ficassem em perigo por culpa de sua necessidade de vingança.

Deteve-se na rua e ficou ali em silêncio, com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada enquanto o vento frio lhe revolvia o cabelo e lhe congelava as bochechas. Tinha escutado algo. Um pouco tênue que nenhum transeunte mais parecia ter ouvido. Esforçou-se para voltar a escutá-lo no meio do tráfego e das buzinas. Transcorreu um segundo, e logo outro. E então voltou a ouvi-lo. Era o som de um gemido de dor e agonia. E era a voz de um vampiro.

Jameson sentiu um calafrio na nuca quando vislumbrou de onde procedia o som. De um edifício abandonado que havia a vários metros dali.

Ela estava ali.

Jameson não sabia como soube, nem como podia escutar o som de sua voz, porque não era audível. Ao menos para os mortais. Seus ouvidos eram os de um mortal. Então, como podia escutá-la, sentir onde estava? Por que podia sentir sua dor?

Jameson Bryant não era nenhum imbecil. encontrou-se com antecedência com outros seres sobrenaturais aos quais não conhecia e sempre os evitava. Certo que ia contra sua natureza fazer mal a um dos seus, aos escolhidos, os escassos mortais com o antígeno da beladona correndo por suas veias. Os vampiros sempre identificavam aquele antígeno. Pressentiam-no de algum jeito e a maioria deles, tentavam se proteger e se afastar de mortais que possuíam o antígeno.

Mas dessa vez lhe foi diferente. Sentia-se atraído, arrastado por uma força misteriosa que não reconhecia nem compreendia. Talvez estivesse louca. Talvez fosse uma assassina e o atacasse. Mas não teve mais remédio a não ser atravessar a porta semi-destruída do edifício e atravessar os escombros até chegar onde ela estava.

E quando por fim a viu, o coração lhe deu um salto. Estava sentada em uma esquina em posição fetal. Seu vestido negro, ou o que fora aquilo, estava destroçado e feito farrapos. Igual a seu cabelo negro como o ébano, que lhe caía sujo sobre a cara. Estava extremamente pálida e magra. Desnutrida, quase. E as mãos... Céus, viam-se até os ossos.

Jameson avançou um passo mais para ela e a jovem elevou a cabeça rapidamente. Tinha os olhos muito abertos e neles se refletia o pânico. Quando o olhou, as nuvens deixaram ao descoberto a lua, permitindo que sua luz atravessasse o cristal quebrado e lhe banhasse o rosto e os olhos com brilho etéreo. Estava muito magra, mas ainda assim era muito bonita. Tinha as maçãs do rosto altas e marcadas e uma mandíbula delicada. Os lábios grossos, ligeiramente entreabertos, e um pescoço comprido e esbelto que Jameson observou sem mover-se. Então ela inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e a luz lhe brilhou diretamente nos olhos. Jameson conteve a respiração. Eram violetas e brilhavam tanto que teria pensado que eram artificiais se não soubesse o que ela era. Era uma vampira, e certamente perigosa. Isso sabia.

E também sabia muitas coisas mais.

Sabia que aquela vampira estava à beira da inanição. Sabia que podia ter transpassado já a soleira da loucura. E sabia que devia partir.

E também sabia perfeitamente que não o faria.

Capítulo 3

Tinha estado perambulando durante três dias, me escondendo nas zonas mais marginais da cidade, porque era o que eu merecia. Acaso não era eu agora um ser vil e imundo?

E eu sabia que era culpada, porque poderia ter dito que não. Não devia beber quando me apertou o rosto contra seu pescoço, mas o fiz.

Mas havia algo que não faria. Prolongar essa vida me alimentando dos vivos. Os cordeiros inocentes de Deus. E eu era o lobo que tinha fome deles. Deus, como me queimava a fome! Quando algum ser humano passava perto das janelas de minha guarida e soprava o vento, captava o aroma de seu sangue e me vinha água na boca. Os olhos se me enchiam de lágrimas. Com cada poro de meu ser desejava tomar algum deles, como tinha visto o monstro fazer.

Havia algo, uma pequena parte da pessoa que uma vez fui, que permanecia viva em mim, e a ela recorria, para continuar resistindo.

E ao crucifixo que tinha atado ao pescoço. O símbolo de tudo no que tinha acreditado. Aquilo me fazia continuar, mas não me liberava da loucura. E então ele chegou.

Cheirei-o como a outros, mas ele não era igual. Seu aroma me chegou com mais força e acariciou meus sentidos de um modo mais profundo, assim que me refugiei em uma esquina, ergui os joelhos no peito e escondi o rosto nas pernas, rezando para que partisse. E que o fizesse depressa, antes de que aquele suculento aroma me deixasse completamente louca.

Mas ele não se foi. Seu aroma se ia fazendo mais forte e mais delicioso a cada segundo que passava, e se aproximou. Elevei o olhar e ali estava. Sua respiração provocava nuvenzinhas de vapor na escuridão e ele me olhava como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais patético que eu.

-Não tenha medo -disse-me.

Senti desejos de jogar a cabeça para trás e rir, mas não tinha forças. Aquele pobre e inocente mortal me dizia que não tivesse medo dele... Que ironia.

Fiquei sentada olhando-o e sua beleza me impressionou. Observei-a como observava agora todas as coisas, nos detalhes. Inclusive naquela escuridão podia vê-lo. Tinha os olhos de um suave veludo marrom, adornados com uns pontos dourados que brilhavam ao redor de suas pupilas como os raios do sol.

Ele era como o sol... Esse sol que eu nunca poderia voltar a olhar.

Tinha muito cabelo e o tinha comprido. Distingui seu brilho e sua qualidade apesar da distância. Aquela massa de cachos rebeldes parecia ter a suavidade da seda e ele tinha a pele de um tom bronzeado, como se tivesse metido o corpo em um barril de mel só para mim.

Umedeci os lábios e meus olhos se deleitaram em seu pescoço musculoso. E fechei os olhos. Desejava-o. Desejava seu sangue e também seu corpo. Eu, uma virgem cuja intenção tinha sido oferecer-se a Cristo e permanecer casta até a morte. Desejava-o com uma urgência tão carnal que me surpreendeu.

-Vá embora -disse-lhe com voz rouca-. Aqui não está a salvo.

Mas o homem se aproximou mais e ficou olhando com aqueles olhos listrados com compaixão, quando deveria havê-lo feito com asco.

-Está faminta, não é?

Sim, estava faminta. E agora podia escutar o batimento do seu coração. O rio de sangue correndo por suas veias. Podia escutá-lo!

-Por favor! -exclamei afundando o rosto entre as mãos-. Vá embora! Não posso suportá-lo!

E então afastou-me o cabelo do rosto com a mão, levantou-me brandamente a cabeça e me obrigou a olhá-lo.

-Acabou de estrear, não é?

Mas meus olhos tinham encontrado o ponto de seu pescoço no qual pulsava o sangue e não podia afastar a vista dali.

-Posso ajudar -disse-me-. Tudo estará bem, vai ver.

-Vá embora, por favor...

Mas minha voz carecia já de convicção. Só pensava em como seria o seu sabor. Em pôr minha boca sobre sua pele. Em sentir o calor de seu sangue enquanto eu...

-Não posso partir e deixá-la aqui. Está sofrendo.

Eu gemi no mais profundo de minha garganta e as lágrimas começaram a me escorrer. Aquele belo e estúpido desconhecido me rodeou com seus braços poderosos e senti a firmeza de todos e cada um de seus músculos sob sua roupa. Estreitou-me contra si, me abraçando e me embalando com ternura. E me dizia:

-Shh... Não foi nada. Tenho amigos que são como você. Podem ajudar. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Continuou assim, me acariciando as costas e o cabelo. E seus movimentos me deixavam louca, com um desejo antinatural. Louca de luxúria por ele, por seu corpo e por seu sangue. E ambos os desejos pareciam entrelaçar-se até que já não pude distinguir entre o anseio carnal e aquela fome antinatural. Meu rosto descansava no oco da base de seu pescoço. Meus lábios roçavam inclusive sua pele salgada e cálida enquanto me abraçava. E aquilo foi o fim. Já não pude suportá-lo mais. Naquele momento não ficava em mim nenhuma grama de humanidade. Eu era só um animal faminto e ele, minha comida.

Rodeei com meus braços o corpo daquele homem, abri a boca e afundei minhas novas e afiadas presas nele. Pele, músculo e depois aquele pequeno estouro quando alcancei a jugular. Ele gemeu, mas não tentou resistir. De fato se aproximou mais de mim, e senti que se estremecia. Voltou a gemer e me passou os dedos pelo cabelo, apertando os quadris contra mim. Senti sua ereção, sua dureza me golpeando entre as pernas. E, como se fosse uma vulgar prostituta, arqueei-me contra ele.

Acredito que talvez não fui consciente de que aquilo seria seu final. Não soube até que o deixei quase seco. Aí foi que começou a mover os braços e a tentar afastar-se. Mas eu tinha tanta fome que foi inútil. Não podia escapar de mim. Já estava muito fraco pela perda de seu delicioso sangue.

-Já chega -escutei-o sussurrar perto de meu ouvido-. Por favor, já chega...

Mas eu o abracei com mais força, mordi-o ainda mais e continuei sugando. Sua força me atravessou, encheu-me, fez-me voltar para a vida.

-Maldição, está me... está me matando -disse em um sussurro apenas audível.

Horrorizada, separei-o de mim. Mas ele caiu ao chão como um boneco de trapo e ficou ali caído, me olhando com os olhos muito abertos até que os fechou.

-Jesus, María e José, o que é o que estou fazendo? -sussurrei me dando a volta para sair correndo.

-Alto aí!

Aquela voz surgiu bruscamente do outro lado da soleira da porta. Era uma voz autoritária e ameaçadora. Fiquei quieta, sentindo que o pânico me congelava o corpo. Aquele desconhecido não podia ver o homem que acabava de matar. De ali não. Não podia suportar que ninguém visse o que tinha feito, no que me tinha transformado.

O homem apareceu em meu campo de visão. Estava-me apontando com uma arma.

-Aqui há um tranqüilizador -disse-. Sim, vnha comigo pacificamente, ou terei que utilizá-lo.

-Ir aonde? -perguntei olhando primeiro a arma, depois aquele homem.

-É muito jovem, não? Quando a transformaram aqueles miseráveis? -perguntou com um tom de voz repentinamente amável.

-Faz três noites -respondi com sinceridade. Não via razão para mentir-lhe. A luz que o homem levava na mão me dava nos olhos. Depois a desceu para o meu crucifixo, iluminando também meu destroçado hábito.

-Pelo amor de Deus -murmurou-. É a monja desaparecida.

-Noviça. Ainda não sou monja -assegurei fechando os olhos e afastando o rosto do foco de luz-. E agora nunca mais o serei.

-Posso ajudar você -disse ele apagando a lanterna no que pareceu um gesto de boa vontade-. Trabalho para a Divisão de Investigações Paranormais. É uma agência do governo, irmã. Estamos investigando o...

-Não me chame irmã -interrompi-o.

-Sinto muito. Escute... Venha comigo. Estamos trabalhando em um antídoto. Há uma possibilidade de que possamos ajudá-la.

-Onde? -perguntei-lhe entreabrindo os olhos e observando-o.

-Em nossa sede. No White Plains. Não está muito longe. Vamos, vêem comigo. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Quer voltar a ser humana, não é certo?

Eu pisquei e estudei seu rosto. Seria aquilo possível? Poderia recuperar meu ser mortal e com ele minha alma imortal?

« Não! Não confie nele!»

Pus-me tensa ao escutar com total nitidez aquela voz sedosa dentro de minha cabeça. A voz de minha vítima. Olhei detrás de mim e seus olhos, apenas abertos, encontraram-se com meus e sustentaram meu olhar.

«Não vá com ele. Não vá».

Virei a cabeça e ignorei o homem moribundo. Certamente seus conselhos não seriam os melhores naqueles momentos. Tinha admitido que tinha amigos que eram... como eu. Como ia confiar em um amigo daquelas sanguessugas com forma humana? Não. Odiava-os. A todos, e odiava-me a mim mesma por ser como eles.

-Irei com você - falei.

E o desconhecido me agarrou a mão. «Estúpida».

Continuei escutando aquela voz enquanto ia com o homem. Embora se fizesse cada vez mais e mais débil.

«Traidora. Traiu aos seus. E merece tudo o que lhe vão fazer ali».

Eu fechei os olhos e tentei afastar sua voz de mim. «Poderia tê-la ajudado. Ainda vai desejar que o tivesse feito... Juro-lhe que o desejará».

E logo nada mais. Nada absolutamente. Teria morrido por fim? Uma tristeza como nunca antes tinha experimentado caiu sobre meu coração. Tinha matado. Duas vezes.

O desconhecido me abriu a porta de seu carro e entrei. E voltei a escutar aquela voz musical, talvez em seu último fôlego.

«Tinha razão, Tam. Maldição, preciso de ajuda. Eu... Eu...»

Já não disse nada mais. Uma lágrima escorregou por minhas faces enquanto dobrávamos a esquina e o edifício abandonado desaparecia de minha vista.

-Jameson, pode me ouvir?

-Ficará bem, Tamara. Nós o encontramos a tempo.

-Mas Eric...

-Sshh. Deixe-o descansar. Vai necessitar de toda sua força quando despertar. Não lhe será fácil enfrentar isto. Já sabe que não estava preparado.

-Sei.

Uma mão acariciou o rosto de Jameson.

-Sinto muito -sussurrou-. Mas não podíamos deixá-lo ir.

Jameson abriu os olhos e piscou, porque tinha um problema de visão. Tudo estava muito brilhante. Muito claro. Voltou a fechá-los rapidamente, sobressaltado.

-O que houve? -murmurou rebuscando em sua memória.

-Atacaram-no -disse Tamara brandamente.

E Jameson se surpreendeu ao ver que podia escutar a vibração de suas cordas vocais enquanto lhe falava.

-Pediu-me ajuda. Nós o encontramos em...

-Espere. Lembro-me. Aquele edifício em ruínas...- Tudo voltou-lhe à mente com perfeita clareza, mas quando ergueu a mão para evitar que Tamara falasse, se deu conta de que tinha um esparadrapo num pulso. E também no outro.

-O que está acontecendo?

Rhiannon se sentou à sua esquerda em uma cadeira.

-Algum desgraçado renegado te esvaziou até a beira da morte, Jameson -explicou-lhe, tomando-lhe a mão-. Não tivemos escolha.

Ele negou com a cabeça, mas a verdade foi abrindo caminho em sua cabeça. Estava sentindo coisas. Todas as rugas dos lençóis. Sua pele estava viva, e podia escutar o som da brisa arrastando cada folha morta no exterior.

-Não entendo -disse olhando de novo os esparadrapos.

-Estava inconsciente -murmurou Tamara-. Muito fraco para beber. Morria, Jameson. Assim...

Eric virou-se para as janelas e observou a noite sem olhar Jameson aos olhos.

-Tive que improvisar um tubo -disse-. Para a transfusão.

-Transfusão? -perguntou movendo os olhos para cravá-los em Roland, que permanecia em silencio em um canto da casa. ão dizendo que sou...?

Roland assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sim. Sua vida mortal terminou ontem à noite, Jameson. Não pudemos fazer nada para salvá-la. A única...a única coisa que pudemos fazer por você foi lhe dar outra vida para substituir a que aquele maldito lhe roubou. Uma vida de... uma noite sem fim.

Jameson fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou entre dentes. Escutou o pranto calado de Tamara e sentiu a mão de Rhiannon apertando a sua.

-Não posso acreditar nisso -murmurou-. Deus, não posso acreditar nisso... Quem de vocês fez? -perguntou olhando-os a todos-. De quem é o sangue que corre agora por minhas veias? Seu, Roland?

-De todos -respondeu Tamara suspirando-. Todos lhe demos isso, Jameson.

-Maldição -murmurou não queria isto. Ainda não. Talvez nunca. Maldição...

-Já basta!

Jameson fechou a boca de repente ao escutar a ordem de Rhiannon. Ela se levantou da cadeira e se inclinou sobre ele com os olhos entreabertos.

-Demos-lhe a vida, Jameson. A alternativa era a morte. Deveria estar agradecido a nós. A menos, é obvio, que tivesse preferido a segunda opção. E nesse caso não é ainda muito tarde.

-Rhiannon! -exclamou Tamara ficando em pé-. Como se atreve?

-Claro que me atrevo, querida -respondeu ela se erguendo e jogando o cabelo para trás- E sinceramente, estou um pouco cansada de sua constante falta de gratidão.

Jameson não podia acreditar que Rhiannon estivesse assim de zangada com ele. Mas estava.

-Cuidamos de você quando foi um menino, Jameson - disse com voz tão suave como um tecido de seda negra-. Salvamos-lhe a vida em mais de uma ocasião, nos arriscando por você. Encontramos seu pai para você. E a única coisa que você tem feito é se queixar. Que o tratamos como um menino, que utilizamos o diminutivo para chamá-lo, que não lhe deixamos suficiente espaço...

Jameson se sentou na cama, apartou os lençóis e pôs para fora os pés.

-E logo, mete-se em outra confusão, e enquanto dava o que podia ter sido seu último suspiro, invoca-nos para nos pedir ajuda -continuou Rhiannon-. Que diabos esperava que fizéssemos? Não podemos ressuscitar os mortos! Pediu-nos ajuda e lhe demos a única podíamos lhe dar. E continua se queixando.

-Já é suficiente, Rhiannon -interveio Roland-. Não tem nem idéia do que Jameson está sentindo agora mesmo.

-E você sim? - cutucou ela.

-Sim -assegurou Roland assentindo com a cabeça-. Rhiannon, Tamara e você procuraram esta vida. Eu não. Vi-me forçado a ela quando você me encontrou quase morto naquele campo de batalha com a armadura cheia de sangue.

-Eu também -disse Eric com doçura-. Quando Roland veio para mim naquela imunda cela francesa, na noite anterior a que teria de enfrentar a guilhotina.

Eric olhou Jameson nos olhos.

-Eu também estava aterrorizado ao ver no que me tinha transformado. E embora nos conheça bem, imagino que terá medo. Pensa que agora é um monstro, igual a nós.

Jameson sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Nunca hei de pensar que algum de vocês seja monstro, Eric. É só que... Tudo isto... Pensei que teria tempo de me acostumar à idéia -confessou sacudindo a cabeça-. Acreditei que seria eu quem decidiria quando estaria preparado para isto, se é que o estava alguma vez.

Jameson ergueu a cabeça e cravou o olhar nos olhos furiosos de Rhiannon.

-Tem razão, princesa. Estou me comportando como um imbecil, e o lamento. Se não tivesse sido por todos vocês agora mesmo estaria morto, e para isso estou ainda menos preparado.

Deu-se conta de que Rhiannon relaxava. Sabia que gostava que se dirigissem a ela por seu título. Apesar de tudo, era a filha de um faraó.

-Assim parece. E não pode ser mudado. Suponho que o melhor será que vá se acostumando à idéia.

-Vai estar bem, Jameson -interveio Tamara-. Prometo-lhe isso.

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhou-a aos olhos e pensou que não era tão mal. Seria inclusive mais fácil para atacar a DIP com suas novas faculdades. Flexionou a mão, perguntando-se quão forte seria agora. Talvez o suficiente para ir até aquele edifício do White Plains e pô-lo abaixo tijolo a tijolo. Ou para que aqueles malditos lhe dissessem qual era o objeto das últimas provas que lhe tinham feito. E depois poderia matá-los a todos.

-Acredito que o primeiro que temos que lhe ensinar é a guardar seus pensamentos -disse Roland olhando-o aos olhos-. Mesmo quando são tão absurdos como esse, talvez seja melhor que todos os conheçamos.

-Jameson, nos fale da besta que o atacou -pediu-lhe Eric aproximando-se-. Como era?

-Era uma mulher -respondeu ele ficando de pé-. E não é preciso que lhe demos caça. Rendeu-se ante uma operação da DIP diante de meus olhos. Vendeu-se sem pestanejar. Acho que acreditou no que o cara lhe disse, que poderia voltar a convertê-la em humana.

-Meu Deus! -exclamou Tamara-. Quem era, Jameson? Tinha-a visto alguma vez?

-Acho que o agente sim sabia quem ela era, mas não me lembro bem -assegurou ele negando com a cabeça. Estava enlouquecida, acredito. Tinha a roupa feita farrapos. Parecia muito jovem, e acredito que estava à beira da inanição. Escutei-a chorar e por isso me aproximei. Pensei em trazê-la aqui para que a ajudassem.

-E o faríamos -assegurou Tamara.

-Se voltar a vê-la alguma vez, arrebentarei seu precioso pescoço.

Jameson pensou no quão frágil ela lhe tinha parecido... Até que lhe cravou as presas na garganta. E logo recordou um pouco mais e teve que afastar o olhar dos outros.

Céus, por que ninguém lhe havia dito o que era aquilo? Era normal reagir daquela maneira? Nunca em sua vida tinha estado tão excitado como quando ela o estreitou contra si e tomou-lhe o pescoço com a boca e os dentes. E ele o desejava. Desejava-a. E durante uns minutos pensou que estaria bem. Que só tomaria o suficiente para continuar viva e depois se deteria.

Mas não se deteve. Tinha tentado matá-lo. E ele tinha continuado excitado até que caiu a seus pés. Céus.

-Eu a matarei –murmurou.

-A vingança é um sentimento inútil, Jameson -disse-lhe Tamara.

-Tentou me matar. -Talvez não sabia.

-Ou possivelmente simplesmente perdeu o controle -interveio Rhiannon-. Às vezes ocorre... Em determinadas circunstâncias.

Jameson ergueu os olhos rapidamente e se perguntou se todos estavam lendo o seu pensamento. Decidiu não contar nada mais de seu ataque erótico. Tentaria não pensar mais nele, mas lhe pareceu muito mais difícil do que imaginava.

Era o momento de mudar de assunto.

-Escutem: Se os da Divisão estão indo à caça de vampiros para algum de seus experimentos, talvez seja o momento de sairem da cidade.

-Exato -disse Roland-. Mas não se esqueça, amigo, de que agora você também é um vampiro. Jameson franziu o cenho. Maldição.

-Embora você queira seguir adiante com seus planos de saber o que queriam de você, reconhecerá que é melhor esperar. Necessita tempo para se acostumar à sua nova natureza e para aprender a controlá-la.

Nisso tinha razão.

Roland sorriu. Sem dúvida tinha escutado aquele pensamento também.

-De acordo -disse finalmente Jameson-. Iremos todos. Mas eu voltarei. Averiguarei o que querem de mim esses malditos, nem que seja a última coisa que faça em minha vida.

Todos pareceram preocupados exceto Rhiannon. Ela tinha um sorriso igual ao da Mona Lisa. Muito misteriosa. E Jameson se perguntou em que diabos estaria pensando.

 **Capítulo 4**

Subiram-me em elevador a uma habitação esterilizada e branca em que havia uma cama, uma cadeira e pouco mais. Como me ajudariam? O que era aquele experimento que devolveria minha humanidade?

Voltei-me para perguntá-lo, mas me encontrei com uma sólida porta de aço que se fechou em meu nariz. Ouvi como jogavam os ferrolhos e senti crescer dentro de mim uma sensação de medo. Aproximei-me da porta e tratei de empurrá-la, mas não adiantou de nada. E deveria ter servido. Eu era forte, mais forte que qualquer ferrolho. Disso estava certa.

Mas aquele homem me tinha injetado algo. Uma droga, disse-me, para preparar meu corpo para o impacto de voltar a ser mortal. E devia ser isso que me tinha tirado as forças.

E agora estava ali, presa. Era uma prisioneira. E recordei a voz de minha bela vítima me advertindo de que não confiasse neles.

Deus, teria cometido um terrível engano?

Percorri a habitação de cima abaixo. E quando por fim se abriu a porta, uma mulher de cabelo branco e aspecto amável me sorriu.

-Olá -disse-. Sou a doutora Rose Sversky. Cuidarei de ti enquanto esteja aqui.

-Por que me prenderam? -perguntei.

-OH, querida, deviam ter lhe explicado isso - disse a doutora fechando a porta detrás de si há outros como você aos quais estamos tentando ajudar.

A doutora sacudiu a cabeça e estalou a língua.

-Mas alguns são uns monstros, sabe? Atacam todo mundo, inclusive aos de sua espécie.

Acreditei imediatamente. Eu tinha sido vítima de um deles, e não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que todos eram como bestas.

-Os ferrolhos são para mantê-los fora, querida, não para mantê-la aqui dentro. É para sua própria segurança, seriamente. Deviam ter-lhe dito.. E agora, se for para a cama -pediu-me com um sorriso tranqüilizador-, poderei começar o processo de convertê-la de novo em humana.

-Quanto tempo ficarei aqui?-perguntei-lhe, obedecendo imediatamente.

-Para ser sincera, digo que poderiam ser semanas -respondeu a doutora tirando uma agulha hipodérmica do bolso-.O processo consta de várias etapas, mas não tem do que preocupar-se.

A ponta da agulha cravou-se no meu braço e durante uns segundos meu mundo se tornou escuro e nebuloso. Caí na inconsciência.

Quando despertei levava posta uma bata de hospital. Tinham-me banhado e tinha o cabelo limpo e escovado. Sentia-me estranha, como se me tivessem violado. Perguntei o que teria feito comigo aquela doutora tão amável, mas não tinha como saber.

Passado um momento se voltou para abrir a porta e entrou um homem jovem e forte que me deu um copo com um líquido vermelho e partiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Como se eu fosse um objeto ou um mascote a que tinham que alimentar. Bebi aquele preparado frio que me deram, mas lhe faltava a calidez do sangue dos vivos.

Mas não queria aquele calor. Não queria devorar aos inocentes. Queria voltar a ser mortal, recuperar minha antiga vida. Assim bebi e rezei para não ter que passar muito tempo naquele lugar.

Hilary Garner escutou o relatório do Rose Sversky e tentou fazer um gesto de cínica indiferença. Não estava muito segura de havê-lo conseguido, mas o tentou.

-Fertilizamos com êxito um único óvulo da criatura. Só um. Espero que a implantação se desenvolva sem problemas, porque não acredito que possamos levar a cabo outro intento. Teremos que conseguir outras criaturas ou duas mais antes de obter êxito.

Fuller assentiu com a cabeça e olhou de esguelha a Hilary, como se esperasse algo. Ela manteve sua máscara inexpressiva.

-A implantação terá lugar esta noite -disse-. Como está ela?

-A sua ironia sempre me surpreende, senhor Fuller -respondeu a doutora com seu sorriso amável. Mas desta vez se superou. A criatura é virgem. Além disso, colabora completamente. Ainda acredita que voltará a ser mortal. Não nos dará nenhum problema.

-Não esteja tão segura disso, Sversky -disse Fuller-. Nos dará muitos problemas quando souber que está grávida. Será melhor que lhe prepare uma das celas de máxima segurança.

Estava ficando louca pouco a pouco. Não tinha livros. Nem televisão. Nem rádio. Permitiam-me tomar banho de noite. E minhas comidas líquidas me eram trazidas por uns indivíduos vestidos de branco que não me falavam. Alimentava-me através de copos, não de corpos quentes. Comecei a suspeitar que na bebida havia algum tipo de tranqüilizador, porque já não experimentava aquela força vampírica que sentia antes.

Devia havê-lo suspeitado. Devia ter visto os sinais. O desgosto que refletiam os olhos daqueles serventes. Olhares que se cruzavam. Quando me queixava de alguma das condições sob as quais vivia, diziam-me que não poderiam me ajudar a recuperar minha forma mortal se não cooperasse com eles. Assim o fiz.

Tinha sido tão estúpida... Tão incrivelmente estúpida. ..

Não tinha nem idéia do que me faziam. Mas logo se fez aparente. Passaram meses antes que compreendesse o que estava ocorrendo. Meu ventre começou a avultar-se, e mais que isso, podia sentir uma força vital dentro de mim. Notava-a. Um ser independente de mim, crescendo em meu interior. Estava esperando uma criança, compreendi assombrada.

E quando aquela certeza caiu sobre mim golpeei a porta de minha cela gritando. Mas ninguém veio me dizer por que me tinham feito aquilo.

Deixei-me cair no chão só quando senti que a luz do dia pintava a terra e me roubava lentamente a consciência. E aquela vez, quando despertei, estava em um lugar diferente. Estava fechada em uma caixa escura, parecida com um ataúde. O pânico se apoderou de mim e golpeei a tampa com os punhos, gritando até que fiquei afônica.

Finalmente a tampa se levantou. Saí a toda pressa de minha prisão, mas três homens fortes me agarraram. Gritei e chutei. Perguntei-lhes, supliquei-lhes que me dissessem por que me tinham feito aquilo, mas não serviu de nada. Voltaram a injetar-me aquela droga já familiar, retornei ao patético estado de debilidade no qual passava as horas e então me soltaram. Deixei-me cair ao chão e me sentei. Pesavam-me os olhos, mas examinei a habitação em que estava. As paredes brancas tinham desaparecido. Estava em uma cela em que logo que havia luz. Um dos homens me obrigou a me pôr de pé e me levou até a parede do fundo enquanto outro me punha umas cadeias nos pés e depois nos pulsos. Estava encadeada à fria parede de pedra que tinha à costas.

Puseram-me na mão um copo daquele líquido repugnante. A cadeia era suficientemente larga para me permitir beber. Mas não o fiz. Fiquei olhando fixamente o copo e neguei com a cabeça.

-Não -disse-lhes elevando o queixo em gesto desafiante-. Não beberei. Prefiro morrer do que continuar vivendo nesta prisão. Soltem-me!

-Se não se alimentar perderá o bebê - disse um dos homens depois de soltar uma gargalhada-.E não quererá matar de fome a seu próprio filho, não é?

Eu engoli em seco. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu não deixaria morrer meu filho. E eles sabiam.

Bebi, porque não tinha mais opção. E assim vivi. Vivi graças a aquele líquido adulterado com droga que me fazia permanecer suficientemente fraca para não poder romper minhas cadeias, nem lutar contra meus captores. Permanecia toda a noite encadeada ao muro, mas durante o dia era muito pior. Cada madrugada, meus vis carcereiros me desatavam e me encerravam naquela caixa com forma de ataúde. A maioria das vezes caía a tarde e eu despertava metida naquele estreito sarcófago. Gritava e chutava, e os escutava rir quando passavam ao lado.

Aprendi algo naqueles meses de cativeiro. Quando comecei a sentir que a criança ia crescendo em meu ventre, comecei a lhe cantar com uma voz que a mim mesma surpreendeu por sua qualidade sobrenatural e sua pureza. E à medida que passava o tempo, fui me dando conta de que amava ao bebê que levava dentro. Estava convencida de que era uma menina, e sabia que me tentariam tirar isso assim que nascesse.

De vez em quando, Hilary descia às celas de máxima segurança que havia no porão e observava a aquela moça de olhos tão abertos. E em uma ocasião, quando a experiência estava chegando a seu fim, escutou algo que lhe tocou o coração. Escutou-a cantar. Com o canto mais puro e angélico que tinha escutado em sua vida.

Ao notar sua presença, a jovem, que se chamava Angelica, elevou a vista para olhá-la com aqueles muito belos olhos violeta e deixou de cantar de repente. Hilary foi incapaz de apartar o olhar. Estava tão só e tão assustada... Era horrível o que a organização estava fazendo com ela.

«E se tento ajudá-la, me matarão», pensou. «Desaparecerei igual a Tamara».

Mas o certo era que Tamara não tinha desaparecido. Diza-se que fazia anos que ela se transformara em um deles. Seria verdade?

Hilary espantou aquele pensamento e voltou a olhar à mulher da cela. Em seus olhos continuava refletida uma súplica. E Hilary soube que tinha que ajudá-la.

Fechou os olhos e se deu a volta. Era-lhe difícil, entrar no escritório de Fuller para a reunião daquela noite, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Faria um esforço.

E isso fez enquanto intervinha a doutora Sversky.

-Não podemos fazer uma cesárea -disse ao medico-. Sangram como os hemofílicos. Certamente a mãe sangraria antes de que pudéssemos tirar o menino, e então os perderíamos a ambos.

-Então, que seja normal -sugeriu Fuller enchendo seu cachimbo de tabaco enquanto Hilary tomava notas.

-Com sua permissão, senhor -interveio Stiles-. Já sabe que as dessa espécie sentem a dor como se fosse multiplicada por mil.

-E a mim o que me importa -respondeu Fuller.

-Precisa estar tranqüila -assinalou Rose Sversky-. Com a força sobre-humana que tem, se empurrar poderia esmagar o bebê-. Daremo-lhe uma dose de droga superior a que lhe pomos normalmente. O suficiente como para que esteja semi-consciente quando lhe provocarmos o parto.

-E o que acontecerá com o bebê? -perguntou Hilary em um sussurro.

-Será nosso mais prezado objeto de investigação -explicou Fuller-. Senhorita Garner, este é o primeiro. O único. Nascerá vampiro, mortal ou será uma espécie de mutante? Aprenderemos mais dessa criatura que de... Senhorita Garner?

Observava-lhe o rosto. O melhor seria que saísse dali rapidamente, antes de perder o controle e tornar a chorar diante de todos. Tratou de compor a expressão e ficou de pé muito devagar.

-Sinto muito, mas terão que me desculpar um instante -disse voltando-se para a porta-. Estou um pouco mal do estômago.

Era uma mescla de dor, pânico e medo. A primeira droga que me administraram me deixou meio paralisada. E a segunda trouxe consigo a dor. Não podia pensar enquanto me tinham atada à maca até o elevador. Levaram-me a uma sala em que havia gente com bata branca, máscara e equipamento médico. Não entendia o que diziam de tão enjoada estava. Doía-me, isso era só o que sabia, doía-me tanto que pensei que o corpo me ia partir em dois. E gritei.

E todas aquelas batas brancas me olhavam com olhos curiosos. Só havia uma que parecia diferente, aquela mulher de pele escura e olhos de gazela. Tinha-a visto com antecedência. Tinha os olhos mais amáveis que eu tinha visto em minha vida. Parecia tão horrorizada detrás daquela máscara como eu. Estava a meu lado, me acariciando o rosto sem falar. Então aquela mulher olhou aos pés da maca, onde estavam outros, e eu segui seu olhar. E vi meu bebê. A mulher que eu tinha considerado amável a tinha nos braços. Era um pedacinho de carne rosa inquieto e tinha o cabelo negro como a asa de um corvo.

-É uma menina -disse a mulher de olhos de gazela inclinando-se para mim-.E parece sã.

-Por favor... -sussurrei eu estirando os braços para minha ajude... Ajude-a...

A mulher me olhou e assentiu levemente com a cabeça, sem dizer nada, antes de seguir às batas brancas, que saíram rapidamente pela porta com minha filha em braços. Eu gritei de dor ao vê-los desaparecer com ela.

O anúncio classificado dizia assim:

 _Tamara, lembra-te de mim? Fazem dezoito anos. Você pediu frango e eu frutos do mar. Ambas bebemos vinho. Muito. E aquele bolo de queijo foi mais do que pudemos resistir. Muito colesterol... Poderia me custar a vida. Me chame. 374-555-1092._

A ninguém teria parecido suspeito, mas a Tamara sim. Eric parecia preocupado.

-De onde o tirou? -perguntou-lhe ela no interior daquela grande casa que tinham comprado aos subúrbios de San Diego.

Jamey tinha retornado para pôr suas coisas em ordem. Vender o bar e o carro e comprar outro com outro nome. Também estava tentando esconder seu dinheiro para que não lhe seguissem a pista. Agora teria que viver como os outros. Escondido.

-Uma vampiresa chamada Cuyler o viu, reconheceu seu nome, seguiu-nos a pista e o enviou. Pensou que poderia significar algo para você. É?

-É obvio -assegurou Tamara-. É da Hilary Garner. Trabalhamos juntas na DIP Recordo aquela noite. Retornei para casa só. Foi a noite em que quase...

-Prefiro não recordar o que esteve a ponto de lhe ocorrer aquela noite -disse Eric aproximando-se para lhe acariciar o cabelo-. Isto poderia ser uma armadilha, Tamara. Hilary continua trabalhando ali.

-Não -respondeu ela negando com firmeza-. Hilary não faria algo assim. Além disso, olhe a última frase: «Poderia me custar a vida». Quer que saiba que é algo urgente. Tenho que chamá-la, querido.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e Tamara se alegrou de que por uma vez não a contrariasse.

-Estava temendo que dissesse algo assim -respondeu com um suspiro-. Instalarei algo no telefone . Assim não poderão localizar a chamada.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

Desde sua transformação, Jameson estava aprendendo. Provando sua energia e sua força. Pondo à prova suas capacidades mentais. E estava muito satisfeito com seus progressos. Podia correr quase tão depressa como Eric e subir e saltar igual a Roland. Podia falar com qualquer deles sem pronunciar uma palavra. Aquele era certamente o aspecto mais surpreendente de sua nova natureza.

Pensou que ia sentir falta de uma boa comida mas, para sua surpresa, não foi assim. Seus outros sentidos se tinham afinado de tal modo que encontrava um prazer sensual em quase tudo.

Lamentava não ter tido a oportunidade de completar seu sonho de ter outra vida mortal normal. Uma vida com uma família, uma esposa, talvez filhos. Mas tampouco teria tido possibilidades de fazê-lo. Sempre tinha sabido que os poucos indivíduos que levavam consigo o antígeno da beladona não viviam muito tempo. Muito poucos ultrapassavam trinta anos. Jameson tinha trinta, e embora não tivesse experimentado nenhum sintoma, certamente não faltaria muito tempo para que começasse. Assim, sua raiva inicial contra seus mais queridos amigos tinha ficado reduzida a nada.

Entretanto, a fúria que sentia contra a mulher que o tinha atacado permanecia no vermelho vivo.

Tinha-o atacado, alimentou-se dele sem seu consentimento e tinha estado a ponto de matá-lo. Como gostaria de voltar a encontrar-se com aquela vampira andrajosa... Agora era forte, mais do que ela seria nunca, porque lhe tinham derramado sangue de um autêntico ancestral, concretamente de Rhiannon.

Embora certamente nunca pudesse dar vazão àquela fúria. Ela estaria morta, provavelmente. Jameson sabia muito bem que as vampiras não sobreviviam muito tempo em cativeiro. Sobretudo porque seus captores não lhes encontravam utilidade quando terminavam suas experiências.

Para sua estranheza, Jameson não encontrava prazer ao imaginar morta a aquela vampira magra e pálida.

-Jamey, preciso falar com você -disse Tamara entrando em casa.

Não tinha deixado de chamá-lo Jamey, e tinha perdido toda esperança de que deixasse de fazê-lo alguma vez.

Jameson franziu o cenho e a olhou nos olhos. Tamara teve que agarrar-se ao armário ao entrar.

-Céus, o que há? -perguntou ele ajudando-a a sentar-se em uma cadeira

-Jamey...meu Deus, não sei nem como lhe dizer isto -começou a dizer Tamara-. Tem que ter calma. Se for daqui cego de fúria, só conseguirá será que o matem, e isso não ajudará em nada. Isto é... Isto é horrível. Talvez não seja verdade. Mas se for, temos que entrar em ação. Com cabeça fria, planejando bem e com extrema cautela.

-Não tenho nem idéia do que está falando, Tamara -disse Jameson entreabrindo os olhos.

Ela se umedeceu os lábios e fechou os olhos durante um longo instante.

-Quando os da Divisão o agarraram a última vez... Tomaram amostras de seu sêmen?

-Por Deus, Tamara! -exclamou ele voltando-se envergonhado para lhe dar as costas-. por que me pergunta algo isso?

-Tenho que sabê-lo. Lembra-se da Hilary, minha amiga que trabalhava na Divisão? Contou-me que lhe tiraram sêmen, Jamey. Contou-me que o congelaram porque... Já os conhece. Jamey. Queriam saber o que ocorreria se uma vampira tivesse um filho com um dos escolhidos.

-Está-me dizendo que pretendem fecundar uma mulher com minha semente? -perguntou ele, virando-se para olhá-la.

Tamara mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não, meu querido. Estou lhe dizendo que já o fizeram -assegurou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do Jameson-. A semana passada uma das vampiras que têm presas lá deu a luz a um bebê. Sua filha, Jameson. É uma menina

-Não! -exclamou ele afastando-se-. Não, isso é impossível.

-Sinto muito -sussurrou Tamara-. Mata-me ter que dizer isto, mas Hilary diz que é verdade. Eles... eles têm a sua filha.

-Matarei esses malditos! -exclamou que matarei até o último deles. Avançou pela habitação e abriu a porta, mas ao fazê-lo tropeçou com uma sólida parede.

Roland, Eric e Rhiannon estavam ali lhe bloqueando o caminho. Jameson tentou passar, mas Roland lhe prendeu as mãos para impedir-lhe

-Jameson, espere e escute...

-Não! Estou farto de escutar. Se o que disse Tamara é certo, utilizarão a essa menina, a minha filha, para seus experimentos. Rhiannon, você foi uma vez sua prisioneira e sabe do que são capazes.

-Claro que sei -respondeu ela-. E estou de acordo em que esses animais devem pagar, mas temos que ter em conta antes várias coisas.

-Montaremos um dispositivo de resgate para recuperar a menina -interveio Eric-. Mas há algo que deve estar consciente antes de nos pormos em marcha. Tem que estar preparado, meu amigo. Não sabemos que tipo de menina vamos encontrar. Se será mortal Ou... Ou...

-Ou vampira? -interrompeu-o Jameson olhando-o aos olhos-. Meu deus, Eric, não pode ser... Um vampiro recém-nascido... É muito horrível para expressá-lo com palavras. Uma menina que se alimentará de sangue? Que alguma vez crescerá? Me escutem todos -pediu-lhes afastando-se um pouco-. Nunca lhes pedi nada, mas agora lhes rogo, suplico-lhes, que me deixem ir sozinho a procurar a minha filha.

-Não! -exclamou Tamara elevando a cabeça de repente.

-É minha filha -insistiu Jameson-. Minha responsabilidade. Por favor, já sou um dos seus. Não é necessário que continuem me protegendo. Se necessitar, juro-lhes que os chamarei.

Tamara ficou tensa um instante, secou os olhos e finalmente assentiu com a cabeça.

-De acordo. Vá. Estaremos esperando.

-Há muitos dos nossos, Jameson -disse Roland-. Outros poderão ir em sua ajuda. Damien, o maior de todos nós, o primeiro. Acudirá rapidamente. E sua companheira, Shannon. E muitos outros.

Jameson assentiu com a cabeça. Uma filha recém-nascida. Sua filha estava esperando em algum lugar que seu pai fosse a resgatá-la. Seu pai. Jameson fechou os olhos ante a enormidade daquela palavra. Seu pai.

Quando deu a volta para partir, uma única lágrima lhe escorreu lentamente pela face.

 **Capítulo 5**

Regaram-me com uma mangueira como se fosse um animal e logo devolveram à minha cela. Uns homens me levantaram na maca e me deixaram cair sem nenhum cuidado na caixa com forma de ataúde em que estava condenada a passar meus dias.

Então me dei conta vagamente de que não tinha amanhecido. Ainda era noite fechada, e o sonho não me chegaria até várias horas depois. As cadeias da parede eram mil vezes preferíveis a estar fechada naquela caixa.

-Por favor -disse aos dois homens que me tinham metido na minha prisão-, ainda não é dia.

Não me responderam. Meteram-me no ataúde e se dispuseram a fechá-lo. Eu gritei, esperneei, tentei tirar aquela tampa pesada que me mantinha prisioneira, mas meus esforços foram inúteis e exaustivos. Só podia me limitar a ficar ali naquela estreita escuridão. Lentamente fui me dando conta da espantosa verdade. Aquela gente me tinha utilizado e já não tinham motivos para me manter com vida. E soube com uma certeza absoluta que a tampa daquele ataúde não voltaria a abrir-se jamais.

A bata branca tinha pertencido ao homem que agora ocupava um espaço no rincão mais escuro da sala de suprimentos. E também o cartão de identificação. Jameson sabia que não era o plano perfeito, mas não estava tão mal. Lendo-lhes o pensamento, saberia quem suspeitavam dele e os quais acreditariam nas suas histórias. Estava nos corredores do quarto porão, o último lugar em que lhes ocorreria encontrar um vampiro. Sabia que os prisioneiros estavam nos porões, e que quanto mais perigoso fossem, mais abaixo estariam. Jameson empurrava um carro cheio de material cirúrgico para dar mais credibilidade a seu disfarce. Escondida dentro do carro havia outra bata branca. Sabia que havia uma saída traseira que se utilizava para tirar os corpos dos que morriam ali. E um elevador que levava diretamente para aquela saída. E um grande forno crematório para o qual se abria aquele elevador.

Cruzou com uma jovem de bata branca e se deteve ao sentir seu olhar sobre ele, um olhar de aprovação a seu aspecto físico, o início de uma atração.

-Desculpe, poderia me ajudar? -perguntou-lhe Jameson-. Estou um pouco perdido.

-O que está procurando? -perguntou ela com um sorriso, reparando em seu cartão de identificação.

-A mãe.

A mulher franziu o cenho e em sua mente surgiu a desconfiança. Ele ouviu claramente seus pensamentos. « Para que quererá ver essa? Além disso, certamente já estará morta».

-Disseram-me que lhe tirasse algumas amostra e depois levasse seus restos aos forenses -acrescentou rapidamente.

-Ah -respondeu a jovem mais tranqüila-. Está no último porão. Cela de isolamento 516-S. -Obrigado.

Jameson e avançou pelo corredor para os elevadores. Cruzou com mais gente, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. O quinto porão era como uma masmorra. E Jameson soube em seguida que ali era onde levavam aos vampiros quando terminavam de utilizá-los.

Encontrou a cela que procurava. Naquele porão não havia guardas. Ao que parecia achavam que não eram necessários. Jameson agarrou o trinco e, utilizando só uma mínima parte de sua força, abriu-a, rompendo as fechaduras no processo.

Entrou e segurou a respiração ao ver uma caixa com aparência de sarcófago ao fundo da cela. Não havia nenhum bebê à vista e, por sorte, tampouco nenhum ataúde infantil. Jameson se aproximou da caixa e partiu os ferrolhos da tampa como se fossem galhos secos.

Ela estava ali deitada, quieta e pálida.

-Você! -exclamou olhando-a com surpresa.

-Por favor -sussurrou ela abrindo aqueles olhos violeta-. Mi... minha filha.

Por que diabos tinha que ser ela? Que giro do destino tinha provocado aquela ridícula ironia?

-Onde está a menina? -inquiriu ele, agarrando-a nos ombros-. Onde?

-Eles... a levaram -sussurrou com voz débil.

-Aonde, maldita seja!

Ela abriu mais os olhos ao escutar a raiva em sua voz. E então o olhou fixamente, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

-Está vivo -disse com um suspiro.

-Não graças a você, certamente. E agora, maldita seja, onde está a menina?

-Não sei. Pressinto que já não está neste edifico.

Jameson soltou um palavrão e começou a dar voltas em círculo.

-Por favor -suplicou a mulher-. Não... não me deixe aqui.

-Quer que te ajude? -perguntou Jameson depois de soltar uma gargalhada amarga-. Eu, o homem mortal ao qual esteve a ponto de assassinar? Deixou-me seco, à beira da morte, e foi com esses maditosl. É culpa sua que tenham posto suas garras em minha filha, e merece tudo o que...

-Sua filha?

Jameson deixou de falar e se aproximou da caixa para observar a aquela mulher patética e ao mesmo tempo tão bonita.

-Sim -respondeu com doçura-. Minha filha. Estive prisioneiro aqui, como você agora. E utilizaram meu sêmen para fecundá-la. Ela é minha menina. E a encontrarei.

-Eu... posso ajudar -assegurou a jovem fechando os olhos e exalando um suspiro de dor-. Por favor, me ajude a sair deste ataúde.

Jameson se aproximou e rodeou seu corpo magro com seus braços para tirá-la. Mas quando pôs-lhe os pés no chão lhe falharam as pernas.

Jameson a ajudou, e ao fazê-lo despertaram nele lembranças desagradáveis da última vez que a havia segurado assim. Do desejo que sentiu quando ela lhe pôs a boca no pescoço. Naquele tempo ela estava desesperada. Faminta. E agora parecia estar mais. Jameson esperou, tenso e espectador, com os braços lhe rodeando a cintura para evitar que caísse, e com o corpo apertado contra o seu. E sentiu seus lábios lhe roçando a pele do pescoço.

-Me diga como pode me ajudar a encontrar a minha filha.

-Minha filha -sussurrou ela sem mover-se-. Existe... Existe um vínculo entre nós dois. Inclusive antes que o bebê nascesse sabia que aspecto teria e falava com ela. Estou convencida de que me ouvia.

-Claro que sim -disse Jameson sem acreditar nenhuma palavra do que estava ouvindo.

-Podia senti-la -continuou a jovem elevando a vista para olhá-lo-. Fui consciente do momento em que a tiraram do edifício. E sei que voltarei a senti-la quando estiver perto dela.

Jameson levantou-lhe o queixo com uma mão e observou seu rosto para averiguar se estava dizendo a verdade. E logo escaneou sua mente, embora pensasse que não encontraria nada ali. Guardaria seus pensamentos se queria enganá-lo. Mas para sua surpresa, viu que tinha a mente completamente a descoberto.

« Tem que me tirar daqui! Sim, é um monstro, como o outro. Mas é melhor que morrer aqui. Fugirei dele assim que deixe atrás destes muros e utilizarei este laço psicológico para encontrar eu mesma a minha filha. Separa-la-ei deles... E dele».

Jameson inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e a estudou. Ficou impressionado pela raiva que desprendiam seus olhos. Fome. Estava faminta. E pensava que ele era um vil monstro. Curioso, porque se pensava que os vampiros eram monstros, deveria ser consciente de que ela também era um deles.

Ela o odiava. Odiava o que Jameson era. Odiava a todos os de sua espécie. Era uma criatura traidora e assassina. E queria separar a sua filha dele.

Mas ele necessitava dela para recuperar a menina. Senão já se ocuparia mais tarde.

Ela deu um só passo e caiu no chão. Jameson olhou, ali estirada, tão indefesa, e fechou muito devagar os olhos. Sabia perfeitamente o que era que teria que fazer. Não podia tirá-la nos braços daquele lugar sem arriscar-se a ser visto. Tinha que usar uma bata como a que ele levava e sair por seus próprios pés. E não podia fazê-lo naquele estado de debilidade.

Jameson se agachou e a estreitou nos braços. Logo lhe voltou o rosto para seu próprio pescoço enquanto lhe sujeitava a nuca com a mão. Compartilhar o sangue com outro vampiro... Tinham-lhe advertido do laço que aquilo podia criar. A atração que despertaria. O desejo que se agarraria às profundidades de sua alma como um vício. Mas não havia outra solução.

Ela afastou o rosto.

-Sabe tão bem como eu que isto é necessário -disse-lhe Jameson-. Faça.

Ela abriu a boca e afundou as presas em sua carne. Jameson deixou escapar um suspiro profundo. Sentiu como sua boca trabalhava nele, vacilante ao princípio e cada vez mais rápido e mais forte à medida que a luxúria de sangue se apoderava dela. Sentiu cada movimento de seus lábios, cada movimento de sua língua faminta. E ele mesmo sentiu também o desejo, que o debilitou. Caiu de joelhos, mas continuou segurando-a contra seu pescoço. Roland lhe tinha advertido da relação intensa que se desenvolvia entre a sede de sangue e o desejo sexual entre os de sua espécie. Mas aquilo era mil vezes mais forte do que tinha experimentado com ela antes. Não esperava sentir aquela necessidade de lhe fazer o mesmo que ela fazia nele. De tomá-la em todos os sentidos possíveis até que...

Ela levantou a cabeça, piscou e olhou a seu redor com gesto confusa. Jameson não lhe havia dito que parasse. Tinha-o feito por própria iniciativa. E a julgar pela expressão de seus olhos, pensou que tinha experiente o mesmo desejo que ele.

Jameson engoliu em seco, ficou de pé e a deixou no chão. Ainda tremia de desejo. Já não tinha o rosto pálido, mas sim pouco a pouco se ia insuflando de uma cor saudável. Seus olhos também pareciam mais brilhantes a cada segundo que transcorria e seu cabelo apagado adquiriu um novo fulgor.

Céus, que linda era.

-Me... sinto-me mais forte -sussurrou com o impacto do súbito desejo ainda refletido nos olhos-. Obrigado.

Estava desconcertada. Não tinha nem idéia do que tinha ocorrido entre eles. Jameson tirou do carro o avental de laboratório e a ajudou a vesti-lo. Logo lhe entregou também uma máscara cirúrgica e um gorro de papel elástico.

-Isto servirá -disse depois de esconder-lhe o cabelo .

Jameson a tirou dali. Saíram da cela e entraram pelo corredor. Apertou-lhe a mão por alguma razão que não soube explicar. Talvez para acalmar seu medo. Estava fria e tremia.

-Não sei como se chama -disse ele com doçura-. Que ironia, não é? Temos um filho em comum e não sabemos nem o mais básico um do outro.

-Meu nome é Angelica -sussurrou ela.

Angelica. Anjo, pensou Jameson. Um anjo sombrio, assustado e solitário.

-Eu sou Jameson.

Chegaram ao elevador que levava a forno crematório. A essas horas da noite não devia haver ninguém ali. Entraram e as comportas se fecharam atrás deles.

-Lamento o lhe que fiz -sussurrou ela-. É culpa minha que agora seja um...

-Um quê, Angelica? Um monstro? Isso é o que acha que sou, não é?

Ela o olhou enquanto as comportas voltavam a abrir. -decidi que estará a meu lado até que encontremos a nossa filha. Como minha prisioneira se for necessário -assegurou Jameson guiando-a pelo corredor-Mas não se preocupe. Não sou nem por sonho tão monstruoso como você parece acreditar.

Fui com ele, mas só porque não tinha outra opção. Ainda estava débil, e era óbvio que ele era muito mais forte que eu. Eu não sabia quase nada de minhas próprias habilidades nem dos limites de meu poder. Só sabia que podia morrer se me expusesse ao fogo, como tinha ocorrido a meu criador. E que a fome me deixava débil. Assim fui com aquele vampiro que assegurava ser o pai de minha filha, mas jurei a mim mesma em silêncio que assim que estivesse mais forte, fugiria. Se ele podia me ler o pensamento, que o lesse. Eu fugiria dele à primeira oportunidade.

Eu tinha medo. Quando pus a boca sobre sua pele, uma loucura selvagem se deu em mim. Uma paixão que ardia em si mesma como um inferno. Envergonhavam-me os sentimentos o que aquele homem despertava em mim, e o que mais me assustava era que tinha a impressão de que ele sentia o mesmo.

Tinha que escapar. Mas enquanto isso, aproveitaria o tempo. Utilizaria-me dele para recuperar forças e descobrir o alcance de minhas faculdades. Assim poderia resgatar a minha filha da garras daqueles animais. Jameson me levou para aquela grade alta e provavelmente eletrificada que rodeava a prisão. Nada mais de vê-la, todas minhas esperanças se desvaneceram rapidamente.

-E agora o que? -perguntei me voltando para olhá-lo.

-Agora -disse virando-se para mim e me tirando a máscara e o gorro-, agora temos que saltar. -Isso é impossível.

-Não tem nem idéia de quão forte é, não? Quanto tempo faz que se transformou, Angelica?

Eu encolhi os ombros e voltei a me virar para a grade, ignorando sua pergunta.

-Envolva-me os ombros com seus braços -ordenou-me.

Eu duvidei um instante, mas obedeci. Jameson me passou o braço pela cintura. Seus dedos apertavam meu ventre com firmeza enquanto me atraía para si. E voltei a experimentar aquela onda de desejo. O que era aquela loucura?

-E agora... Salta! -disse agachando-se comigo.

E isso fiz, igual a ele. Estive a ponto de rir ante aquela idiotice. Esperava saltar um metro no ar e voltar a cair onde estava, mas saímos disparados para o céu da noite como dois foguetes. A malha da grade apareceu ante meus olhos como desfocada, e depois a ultrapassamos vários metros. E quando começamos a descer para o outro lado, senti que o coração me parava pelo medo. Vi o estacionamento a movendo-se debaixo de nós e escondi o rosto no ombro do Jameson, muito assustada para voltar a olhar. Ele me estreitou contra si com o braço que tinha livre. Precipitamo-nos para o chão, e eu pensei que íamos nos machucar muito diante do impacto.

Mas meus pés tocaram a terra e depois o fizeram meus joelhos, seguidos do resto. Meu corpo absorveu o impacto sem dor. Cambaleei e caí de costas, me soltando de Jameson, o que foi ao mesmo tempo um alívio e uma desilusão.

Quando se aproximou para me ajudar a levantar, eu só tinha olhos para a grade que acabávamos de saltar sem muito esforço. Não podia acreditar nisso.

-Não tinha nem idéia, não é, Angelica? -perguntou olhando-me nos olhos-, Quem lhe fez isso? Que tipo de vampiro foi capaz de transformá-la e logo deixá-la sozinha?

-Está-me perguntando coisas que não lhe concernem -respondi-lhe elevando o queixo.

Jameson piscou, mas terminou por assentir com a cabeça e deixou de esperar minha resposta. Tirou-me dos braços e me levou até o estacionamento, no qual havia um carro negro nos esperando entre as sombras da noite.

-Como encontraremos a nossa filha? -perguntei-lhe uma vez dentro-. Por onde começaremos?

-Averiguaremos quem sabe -respondeu Jameson ligando o motor-. Os faremos prisioneiros e os interrogaremos um por um.

-Nunca nos dirão isso -disse eu negando com a cabeça e sentindo que perdia toda esperança.

-Farão -respondeu ele cravando os olhos na estrada enquanto punha o carro em marcha-. Farão se quiserem continuar vivendo.

 **Capítulo 6**

Jameson tratou de concentrar-se na condução, mas a curiosidade que sentia pela mulher que tinha ao lado aumentava a cada segundo. Tinha-lhe perguntado sobre suas origens, mas lhe tinha negado a resposta com brutalidade.

Entretanto, não podia evitar perguntar-se por ela. Que classe de mulher teria sido em vida? Quando se transformou e quem foi o artífice? E por que detestava assim a sua própria espécie?

Ela estava recostada no assento do passageiro, com a cabeça reclinada contra o couro e os olhos fechados. Mas não dormia. Estava sentindo. Jameson deixou que sua mente entrasse sigilosamente em seus pensamentos e percebeu que estava totalmente concentrada naquela conexão que a avisaria quando estivesse perto de sua filha.

Tinha bebido muito pouco dele, e Jameson se dava conta agora de que não era suficiente. Estava esgotando suas energias com aquela busca mental.

Estava empalidecendo e tremia ligeiramente. Jameson queria desprezá-la. E o faria. Ela tinha tentado de assassiná-lo. Tinha permitido que seus velhos inimigos a utilizassem, e por sua culpa agora tinham a sua filha. A única filha que teria.

-Angelica -disse tratando de mostrar-se autoritário, e não preocupado-. Já basta. Não está o suficientemente forte.

Ela abriu os olhos muito devagar e piscou enquanto o olhava, como se despertasse de um sonho muito profundo. Logo entreabriu os olhos.

-O que importa o quanto forte eu esteja? Você me detesta, lembra?

-Isso é algo difícil de esquecer -respondeu Jameson-.E minha única preocupação é que não gaste toda sua energia e morra antes de encontrar a minha menina.

Nos olhos da Angelica despertou uma fúria que o pegou de surpresa.

-Que fique clara uma coisa, vampiro -espetou-a com raiva-. Nunca terá essa menina inocente. Eu sou sua mãe, e a criarei de uma maneira moral. Não permitirei que nem você nem os seus a corrompam com sua maldade. Se a quiser... Terá que me matar -concluiu fechando os olhos como se o esforço de falar a tivesse deixado seca.

-Angelica, você é um dos meus...

-Não -respondeu ela apartando a vista para olhar pelo guichê nunca serei como você.

-E como pode estar tão segura disso, se não ter nem idéia de como sou? -perguntou tomando a estrada que levava a propriedade de Eric em Long Island.

-Sei como é -respondeu ela em um sussurro ainda mais débil.

Angelica estava recordando algo que lhe provocava um nó no estômago e lhe acelerava o coração. Um beco escuro e um homem incrivelmente forte que a sujeitou e...

-Já basta! - gritou voltando-se para olhá-lo com fúria-. Deixe de invadir minha mente, maldito seja! - Tinha todo o direito de lhe ordenar aquilo. Jameson sabia que não devia ler a mente de ninguém sem seu consentimento, mas tinha tanta curiosidade... E aquelas lembranças aterradoras que tinha espionado faziam-no sentir ainda mais.

-Não simpatizo com você, Angelica -disse suspirando-. Não é nenhum segredo. Mas se for ajudar a encontrar a nossa filha terá que aprender algo mais de sua própria natureza. E suponho que o único que pode ensiná-la sou eu.

-Não quero aprender nada que você possa me ensinar -respondeu apoiando-se no encosto.

-Ah, não? -perguntou Jameson elevando uma sobrancelha Nem sequer a guardar seus pensamentos para que os monstros como eu não os leiam ?

Lançou-lhe um olhar carregado de desconfiança.

-É muito simples, Angélica. A única coisa que tem que fazer é imaginar que sua mente é uma casa, e você sua proprietária. Assim, tem que construir um muro ao redor para que ninguém possa ultrapassá-lo, a menos que você queira. Vamos, tente.

Ela fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão. Mas uns segundos mais tarde a viu reclinar-se para trás, relaxar-se e concentrar-se no que lhe havia dito. Jameson lhe deu um pouco de tempo e logo enviou sua mente para a dela, provando. E encontrou o muro. Uma barreira muito fina. A vontade de Jameson, que naquele momento era mais forte, poderia destruí-la se fosse necessário, mas as defesas da Angelica se iriam fazendo mais fortes com o tempo.

-Não está mau -disse-lhe-. O certo é que fez muito bem. Verá, vai ser muito útil, sobretudo quando tiver problemas. Seu grito de auxílio se escutará a quilômetros e outros virão em sua ajuda.

-Me viro sozinha se for o caso, obrigado. Jameson deixou que o silêncio se instalasse entre eles. Pouco tempo depois viu seu ponto de destino iluminado ante as luzes dos faróis.

-Aqui é onde ficaremos por ora. Nossa base de operações -disse Jameson mostrando a casa-. Ao menos até que a descubram. Certamente não demorarão muito.

-Não quero estar aqui -assegurou Angelica negando com a cabeça-. Quero ir procurar a minha filha.

-Logo que tiver forças -insistiu ele abrindo a porta para descer-. Precisa descansar e se alimentar. Além disso, logo se fará de dia. Começaremos a busca quando anoitecer.

Ela apertou os dentes num gesto frustrado e Jameson lhe apertou a mão.

-E não tente escapar, Angelica. Este lugar talvez lhe pareça decrépito, mas é só uma aparência. Meu amigo Eric possui as últimas inovações tecnológicas. Isto é uma fortaleza, Angelica, e eu tenho a chave.

-Desprezo-o! -exclamou ela soltando sua mão. A casa dava muitíssimo medo. Eu estava aterrorizada. Só com um monstro que parecia saber mais de mim que eu mesma. Um homem que me tinha tirado de uma prisão para me levar para outra. Mas aquela era de vampiros. E talvez aquilo fosse pior.

Passamos por uma porta de ferro muito alta que se abriu diante nós. Por cima se via um arco no qual estava esculpido o nome _Marquand_. A entrada estava coalhada de ramos de árvores, ervas e arbustos. E então a casa apareceu diante de nossos olhos como um gigante diabólico. Era uma torre de pedra cinza quase comida pela hera. Na imensa porta de entrada tinha cravados vários tablones. O corrimão de ferro que havia ao lado dos degraus estava carcomido. Detrás da casa se adivinhava um escarpado que dava para o mar. Pude distinguir a água escura na distância, escutei as ondas batendo contra a borda rochosa.

Jameson continuava dirigindo. Virou pela entrada e conduziu através do terreno, e então apareceu um atalho diante de nossos olhos onde antes não havia nada. Conduzimos através de um túnel feito de arbustos tão densos que se tornava impossível vê-lo de fora.

Engenhoso, pensei.

E então Jameson desligou o motor. Mas deixou as chaves na ignição. Para sair correndo caso necessário, supus.

-Já pode descer -disse-me me olhando na escuridão com tanta claridade como podia vê-lo eu. Odiava ter que obedecer aquele homem, mas não tinha opção. Abri a porta do carro e desci. Jameson se colocou a meu lado e me agarrou pela cintura. Naquele instante fui consciente de que nunca me tinha feito mal, embora fosse certo que em mais de uma ocasião ele tivesse querido.

Pensei na crueldade do miserável que me levara para o beco. Aquele sim me tinha feito mal. Uma e outra vez. Sem dúvida.

Entretanto, seria um engano pensar que ambos fossem distintos. Eram iguais, ambos os malditos demônios.

Não permitiria que sua amabilidade me cegasse. Tinha que escapar dele. E isso faria.

Internou-me naquele túnel de vegetação até chegar a uma porta. Então afastou alguns ramos e baixou-se um pouco, me levando com ele.

Uma escada... Construída na mesma terra, que descendia em espiral. Durante um instante imaginei o fogo do inferno me esperando ali abaixo, e me apertei contra Jameson.

-Não tenha medo, Angélica -assegurou ele virando-se para me olhar-. Não há nada que temer. Sei que tudo isto parece absurdo, mas me acredite, é necessário para nossa segurança. Venha.

Engoli o medo e o segui até as profundidades da terra, e logo passamos por um passadiço estreito. Quando por fim saímos dele, aparecemos diante de uma maciça porta que dava a uma sala, e foi então que pisquei assombrada.

Aquilo não era o que eu tinha esperado. Contava com uma horrível masmorra, mas não com aquilo.

A sala era grande e bonita. Ao fundo havia uma chaminé de pedra disposta para ser acesa e ao lado havia um montão de lenha de cerejeira que cheirava muito bem. As paredes estavam pintadas de um rosa pálido, e nelas viam-se várias pinturas. Eram preciosas. Muitas delas incluíam magníficos sóis iluminando paisagens de campo e de mar. O chão estava repleto de tapetes orientais e em uma das esquinas havia um sofá de veludo coberto de almofadas e almofadões. Na outra, uma cadeira de balanço antiga de madeira de cerejeira. Uma mesa de mármore cheia de objetos de arte. Havia abajures por toda parte. E portas.

Jameson fechou a porta pela qual tínhamos entrado e pela primeira vez vi o painel digital a um lado. Ele apertou alguns botões e se acendeu uma luz vermelha. Então, era certo o que havia dito. Estava presa.

-Já vê - disse voltandoo-se para mim-. Não há nada que temer. Por ali há um banheiro e encontrará roupa de sobra e toalhas nos armários. Poderá tomar um banho e vestir outra roupa. Vai fazê-la sentir-se bem depois de tantos meses vestida só com isto.

Jameson tocou a fina túnica branca que eu levava e me acariciou o ombro. Estremeci.

-Tudo o que precisa está aqui -continuou deixando escorregar a mã as salas têm saída, túneis iguais ao que nos trouxe até aqui. Cada um deles dá para uma parte diferente da propriedade, assim se precisarmos escapar, podemos fazê-lo. E aqui há sustento suficiente para que continuemos vivendo -concluiu assinalando uma espécie de geladeira pequena que havia na parede.

-O que... o que quer dizer? - perguntei olhando a portinhola.

Jameson a abriu fazendo uma pequena reverência. Não estou muito certa do que esperava encontrar. Uma larga fila de corpos de suas vítimas ou algo igualmente horrendo, suponho. Mas o que vi foi uma fila de bolsas de plástico transparentes como as que se utilizavam nos hospitais e bancos de sangue. Jameson me olhou como se soubesse o que estava pensando.

-Vê-se que pouco sabe, Angélica... Não nos alimentamos dos vivos. Isso se vê só nos filmes de monstros que passam à tarde. Por que diabos quereríamos atacar a humanos inocentes quando há suficiente sangue disponível? Sugiro que se alimente. Vou tomar uma ducha e me trocar. Não tente partir. As portas não se abrirão sem o código apropriado. E se conseguisse abrir, sairia para ao ar livre, sem nenhum refúgio e com a luz do dia quase surgindo. Torraria-se ao sol – assegurou, dando a volta para me deixar sozinha.

-E o sol me mataria? -perguntei sem poder evitá-lo.

Tinha vivido durante nove meses sem saber nada sobre mim. Jameson me tinha feito notar, de maneira crua, o pouco que sabia. Nem sequer sabia o que me podia matar.

-É obvio - respondeu ele virando-se para me olhar com expressão benévola-. Meu deus, Angélica, nem sequer sabe isso?

Ficou me olhando fixamente durante uns instantes esperando uma resposta. Mas não estava disposta a dar-lhe, assim troquei totalmente de assunto.

-Onde vou dormir? -perguntei.

-Ah, essa é outra das maravilhas do Eric. Ensinarei-lhe isso - disse passando diante de mim para abrir outra porta-. Não é o que eu teria escolhido, certamente, mas quando vir o quanto são seguros, entenderá. Eric é um gênio. Instalou... Angélica?

Não podia me mover. Fiquei olhando horrorizada os dois ataúdes que brilhavam na escuridão. Não podia respirar. Estava paralisada pelo terror. Com apenas em olhá-los já me via presa dentro, sentindo como aquele espaço reduzido se fechava a meu redor.

Jameson me tocou no ombro e todo meu orgulho desapareceu quando me voltava para olhá-lo. Caí de joelhos e o agarrei pelas mãos.

-Suplico-lhe - solucei inclinando a cabeça-. Não me coloque aí. Por favor.

Jameson sentiu que lhe parava o coração quando viu o que suas palavras tinham provocado naquela mulher tão valente. Estava ajoelhada no chão, agarrando-lhe a mão e tremendo. Estava fria como o gelo. Deus, como tinha sido ser tão cruel e esquecido onde a tinha encontrado?

Inclinou-se e lhe rodeou a cintura com as mãos para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Quando lhe ergueu o queixo, viu que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Jesus, anjo, é obvio que não. Não estava pensando em... Realmente acha que sou um monstro, não é? - murmurou tirando-a daquela sala -. Realmente achou que a obrigaria a colocar-se em um desses ataúdes e a encerraria nele como fizeram esses malditos da Divisão?

Ela fechou os olhos e Jameson notou que estava tentando controlar o pânico.

-O que podia pensar? Disse que era sua prisioneira, que me reteria a seu lado até que a encontrasse.

-Estava pensando em sua segurança. Esses ataúdes estão equipados com toda classe de... Dá no mesmo. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de lhe mostrar. Não pretendia assustá-la.

Jameson voltou-se e cruzou de novo a primeira sala para abrir uma porta que havia no lado contrário. Daquela vez entrou ele primeiro, permitindo que ela o seguisse por sua vez. Jameson se aproximou da mesinha de cabeceira e se inclinou para acender um abajur de azeite. Não o necessitavam para enxergar, mas pensou que a luz âmbar faria que as coisas parecessem mais cálidas.

Angelica entrou muito devagar, vacilante, e examinou aquele quarto de aspecto normal. Havia uma cama enorme de aspecto régio. Idéia de Rhiannon, é obvio. Ela preferia o luxo à cautela.

-Prefere assim? -perguntou-. O banho está ali, ao fundo.

-Sim -murmurou ela exalando um suspiro-. Isto está muito melhor.

-Será melhor que se alimente agora, Angelica - sugeriu-lhe Jameson como quem se dirigia a um menino pequeno-. Falta pouco para que amanheça, e necessita de alimento antes de dormir.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, processando aquela informação.

-Sim, de acordo.

E passou na frente dele em direção à outra sala. Jameson a ouviu abrir a geladeira e servir-se do líquido em um dos copos que havia.

Ele se perguntou como ia odiar a uma mulher que o necessitava tão desesperadamente. Não sabia nada. Nem de sua força, nem de suas habilidades psíquicas. Nem sequer como alimentar-se, nem o que podia matá-la.

Assim tentaria ajudá-la, em vez de odiá-la. Mas, como ajudar a uma mulher que o detestava? Odiava aos de sua espécie e a ela mesma. Não queria explorar sua nova natureza.

Talvez com sua ajuda, Angélica conseguisse dar-se conta de que os vampiros não eram mais monstruosos que os mortais. De fato, na maioria dos casos eram bem menos. E talvez renunciasse a aquela estúpida idéia de afastar a sua filha dele.

Havia muito no que pensar. Mas no momento se limitaria a acender o fogo e comprovar que se alimentou o suficiente. Logo a deixaria descansar até o dia seguinte.

Mas então deu-se conta de outro problema: do perigoso que podia resultar em não odiar a aquela mulher. Porque quando não a odiava, desejava-a.

 **Capítulo 7**

Jameson não encontrou tempo para tomar banho naquela madrugada. Ficou muito tempo olhando-a e o sonho diurno lhe escapou com a chegada do amanhecer. Angelica tinha-se alimentado, colocou-se na cama de casal e se adormeceu imediatamente. E ele continuava olhando-a.

Finalmente, Jameson se levantou e sentou-se no sofá que havia na outra sala.

Quando o sol voltou a cair, Jameson se levantou antes que ela. Meteu-se no banheiro antes inclusive de olhá-la. Enquanto tomava banho, recordou-se várias vezes que a odiava. E que ela o odiava. E que o fato de ter compartilhado seu sangue era o que o unia a ela daquela maneira. O que o fazia sonhar com ela.

Depois de haver-se convencido disso, saiu do banho envolto em um penhoar e secando o cabelo úmido com uma toalha. Mas se deteve quando viu Angelica observando o armário com gesto confuso. Tinha melhor cor que no dia anterior e parecia mais forte.

-Ocorre algo? -perguntou Jameson. -Esta roupa é... muito... normal.

-O que esperava? Capas de seda negra e gargantas? - brincou ele aproximando-se do armário e tirando um pulôver de Tâmara -. Toma, isto lhe servirá para esta noite. E também uns jeans. Que tamanho?

-Não... não sei ao certo.

-Como pode alguém não saber que tamanho usa? - perguntou Jameson rebuscando entre os cabides.

-É que faz muito tempo que não uso jeans.

Aí estava. Uma pista sobre aquela misteriosa mulher.

-E por que, Angelica? Que tipo de roupa usava? Talvez encontre algo que esteja mais acostumada.

-Não acredito que encontre nada no armário de uma vampira -respondeu ela esboçando pela primeira vez uma ameaça de sorriso-. Os jeans estão bem.

Mas Jameson não parecia tão disposto como ela a trocar de tema.

-A primeira vez que a vi levava uma espécie de vestido -recordou Jameson tirando uns jeans. Então ainda não tinha visão noturna, mas me pareceu que era negro e solto. Como um...

-Vou tomar um banho -interrompeu-o Angelica-. Não me importa a roupa que vá pôr. Só quero poder logo começar a procurar a minha filha.

Angelica agarrou os jeans e atravessou o aposento em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela.

E pela primeira vez, Jameson tentou recordar aquela noite em que esteve a ponto de matá-lo. Tinha pensado muitas vezes nela, mas sempre se concentrou em recordar o que tinha sentido ao notar o corpo da Angelica apertado contra o seu, enquanto sua boca avara se alimentava de seu pescoço.

Agora precisava superar aquela loucura e concentrar-se em outras coisas. Nos detalhes. Jameson se sentou na cama, fechou os olhos e tratou de repetir mentalmente todo o ocorrido. O cabelo revolto. A cara suja. As maçãs do rosto sobressalentes e os olhos violeta. E aquela roupa negra feita em farrapos...

Entre suas mãos tinha algo parecido com umas contas com as quais estava brincando e que tinha deixado cair bruscamente quando lhe falou. Umas contas que passavam uma por uma, murmurando algo...

Céus. Seriam as contas de um rosário? E o vestido negro podia ter sido... um hábito. Seria certo? Angelica tinha sido uma freira em sua vida mortal? Tinha sentido. Preocupavam-lhe Deus e Satã, o bem e o mal.

Jameson continuou ali sentado, quando ela saiu do banho um momento depois com os jeans e o pulôver. E continuava mais decidido que nunca a averiguar a verdade. Embora houvesse uma parte dele que estava tentando interpor-se em sua curiosidade. A parte dele que sabia perfeitamente que Angelica não levava prendedor, porque não tinha dado nenhum. Cravou os olhos em seus seios sem poder evitá-lo. A lã do pulôver os marcava porque estavam úmidos. E pôde perceber claramente sua forma sob o tecido. Os mamilos sobressaíam como reação à suavidade da lã.

Jameson se umedeceu os lábios e se obrigou a trocar de pensamento.

-Angélica, estava me perguntando se... -começou a dizer, limpando a garganta-, se não deveria me dirigir a você como «Irmã Angélica».

Deu-lhe a impressão de que ela prestava muita atenção à pergunta. Limitou-se a suspirar antes de responder.

-Se tivesse jurado meus votos solenes me teria convertido na irmã Mary Elizabeth. Como esse dia nunca chegou, continuo sendo somente Angélica -respondeu com certo nervosismo-. Quero ir. Quero encontrar a minha filha. Por onde começaremos?

Jameson ficou olhando-a um instante. Agora que a via mais forte, devia ser-lhe mais fácil odiá-la. Então, por que não o sentia?

Antes de distrair-se por seu aspecto e pela dúvida de quem poderia ter sido no passado, Jameson tinha pensado na melhor maneira de adverti-la sobre a possível natureza de sua filha. Não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão, mas sabia que tinha que dizer algo. Prepará-la no caso de...

-Antes de partirmos -disse lentamente-, há algo... Não sei se está consciente de...

-Está-me assustando, vampiro -respondeu ela franzindo o cenho-. Seja o que seja diga-me o de uma vez e nos ponhamos a caminho.

Jameson se umedeceu os lábios e afastou o olhar. Para ele tinha sido um impacto pensar na natureza de sua filha a primeira vez. Mas estava entre amigos, gente que o queria e que o apoiaria.

Mas para ela seria muito pior. Estava sozinha, com a única companhia de um homem que desprezava. Jameson fez um esforço por olhá-la aos olhos, que brilhavam como ametistas sob a luz do abajur.

-Nunca antes tinha nascido um filho de uma vampiresa. Pelo menos que se saiba. Angélica, não temos modo de saber... o que nós encontraremos quando dermos com nossa filha.

-O que quer dizer? -perguntou ela piscando.

-Não sabemos se será mortal... ou imortal. Se será um cruzamento entre os dois. Ou se...

-Não!

Angélica deu dois passos atrás e se agarrou no respaldo de uma cadeira.

-Tomara que seja uma menina normal, mas não podemos estar certos até que a vejamos. Seria uma tragédia que...

-Os de sua espécie -sussurrou ela interrompendo-o-, não crescem, não é?

-Não. Os de nossa espécie não crescem.

-Ficará para sempre presa no corpo de um recém-nascido? -perguntou Angélica negando energicamente com a cabeça -. Não, não pode ser. É muito horrível.

-Talvez não seja assim. Eu só... só queria te avisar no caso de...

Angélica elevou o queixo e o olhou aos olhos. Os seus estavam cheios de determinação.

-Deus não faria uma coisa assim. A ela não. Já é suficiente me haver castigado . Minha menina é normal e saudável. Sei disso.

-Tem razão -disse Jameson assentindo com a cabeça-. Ela está bem. Certo.

E naquele momento, seus olhares se cruzaram e algo ocorreu entre eles. Estabeleceu-se uma conexão. Mas então Angélica afastou a vista e a sensação desapareceu.

-Tem algum plano? - perguntou a Jameson.

-Só um ponto. A mulher que contatou com Tamara para lhe contar da menina, Hilary Garner. Trabalha na Divisão mas, ao que parece, achou demais que usassem assim a um bebê. Tenho seu endereço. Iremos ali esta noite e falaremos com ela. Talvez saiba onde levaram a menina e esteja disposta a nos dizer isso.

-E se não estiver?

-Então, teremos que convencê-la -assegurou Jameson apertando os dentes.

A esperança renasceu em meu coração quando nos aproximamos do edifício no qual vivia aquela mulher. Concentrei-me em busca de algo que me indicasse que minha filha estava perto, mas não senti nada. Mas essa mulher poderia nos ajudar. Se não, nunca se teria colocado em contato com a amiga de Jameson.

Jameson não estava cumprindo as expectativas que eu tinha de um monstro. Tinha-me tirado daquele horrível lugar. Tinha-me alimentado com seu próprio corpo sangue, tinha-me consolado. E além disso parecia tão decidido como eu a resgatar a nossa filha.

Nossa filha. Não era certo continuar referindo-me a ela daquele modo.

-Necessita de um nome -sussurrei.

Jameson virou-se para me olhar, com as sobrancelhas elevadas e logo as baixou quando o compreendeu.

-Sim, é mesmo. Tem algum em mente?

-Quando estava prisioneira, falava com ela. Cantava-lhe, afagava o ventre como se a embalasse. E a chamava Lily, porque assim era como a via. Tão perfeita e delicada como uma formosa açucena. E Amber, porque era um mistério tão antigo como o tempo. Uma filha nascida de uma vir...

Mordi o lábio, mas foi muito tarde.

-Nascida de uma virgem? -perguntou Jameson-. É quase... algo sagrado -disse sorrindo-. A primeira criança vampira nasceu de uma virgem.

-Não há nada de sagrado no que me fizeram.

-Não, certamente que não -assegurou ele - Eu sei o que é isso. Também me deixaram prisioneiro.

-Talvez saiba o que é o cativeiro, mas não tem nem idéia do que se sente quando seus inimigos arrancam a sua filha das vísceras.

Os olhos se me encheram de lágrimas. Aquela dor ainda continuava aguda.

-Não. Não posso sabê-lo. Deve ser espantoso.

-Teria preferido que me arrancassem o coração – assegurei, apartando a vista para ocultar minhas lágrimas.

-Não passa nada, Angelica. Entre nós não deve haver nada de que se envergonhar.

Olhei-o e soube que tinha razão. Estávamos unidos pelo sangue e pela filha que compartilhávamos. Por muito que nos desagradássemos um ao outro, aquele laço não poderia romper-se com facilidade. Possivelmente não poderia romper-se nunca.

-Encontraremos-na -murmurou ele aproximando-se para me abraçar-. Amber Lily estará bem. E quando estiver a salvo, os farei pagar. Vou matá-los. Um a um. A todos. Merecem-se algo pior que a morte pelo que têm feito.

-Só Deus pode dizer quem merece a morte, Jameson -disse-lhe.

-Deus é muito lento -assegurou com o ódio refletido em seus olhos escuros.

Deteve o carro e elevou a vista para o edifício de apartamentos.

-E minha vingança começará agora mesmo, com esta mulher, a menos que me diga o que quero saber.

O apartamento de Hilary Garner tinha sido saqueado. Jameson conhecia as táticas da DIP, e sabia que levavam a cabo os registros com tanta cautela que muita gente nem sequer se dava conta do que tinha acontecido. Mas desta vez era claro. Deviam estar muito zangados com aquela mulher.

Ela não estava ali, e Jameson se perguntou se continuava com vida. A Divisão não dava moleza aos agentes que traíam a organização.

Escutou o grito da Angelica e, quando voltou-se, viu-a observando uma fotografia que havia em um marco de prata. Era Hilary Garner com uma amiga, sorrindo à câmara.

-Esta mulher -disse assinalando-a-, esteve comigo quando eu dava à luz. Ela... Pude ver em seus olhos que estava sofrendo. Inclinou-se para mim e me disse que tinha sido uma menina.

-Mas não fez nada para impedir que esses malditos a levassem.

-Supliquei-lhe que ajudasse Amber Lily. E ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Para aliviar seu próprio sentimento de culpa -assegurou ele, lhe dando um tapa na fotograva e atirando-a ao chão.

\- Ficou em contato com você. Tentou ajudar.

-Trabalhava para eles, Angelica. Durante anos serve ao mesmo demônio.

-Inclusive os piores pecadores podem se arrepender -sussurrou ela.

-Ao diabo com o arrependimento. Quero que pague! Quero que todos eles paguem!

Jameson acertou um murro ao lugar no que antes estava a foto e a madeira se partiu pela metade. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela desilusão. Estava tão convencido de que encontraria algo ali...

\- Está chorando? -perguntou-lhe Angelica inclinando brandamente a cabeça.

Ele se voltou bruscamente. Não queria que nem ela nem ninguém percebesse a tormenta que se estava desenvolvendo em seu interior.

\- Não sabia que... não sabia que... Preocupa-se com Amber Lily tanto como eu, não é, Jameson?

\- Céus, Angelica, o que acha que estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou-lhe ele suspirando.

-Mas eu pensava... Pensava...

-Pensava que sou um monstro sem sentimentos. Bom, pois surpresa, Angelica. Cortaria um braço meu para salvar Amber desses malditos. Sou tão humano agora como era antes, igual a você embora não se dê conta. As diferenças são físicas, não espirituais. Inclusive sinto as coisas com mais intensidade que antes. E você também.

Ela negou lentamente com a cabeça. Jameson suspirou profundamente, cansado de tentar fazê-la entender.

-Saiamos daqui - disse então bruscamente.

-Você a quer? -perguntou-lhe ela elevando a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto.

\- Mais que a minha própria vida, Angelica. Morreria aqui e agora se com isso pudesse pô-la a salvo. E sei que a quererei ainda mais quando a ver.

As lágrimas começaram a lhe escorrer pelo rosto. Angelica deu um passo adiante e sorriu com acanhamento.

\- Oh, Jameson é tão bonita... - sussurrou-. Tem o cabelo forte e sedoso e de um negro azeviche. «Como o teu», pensou ele lhe acariciando uma mecha. - E os olhos tão escuros como a noite. Grandes e inocentes.

E aquilo foi mais do que pôde suportar. Soluçou e todo seu corpo tremeu enquanto Jameson a atraía para si.

-Tudo vai sair bem, anjo. Encontraremos-na – assegurou-lhe acariciando-lhe as costas -.Já a verá.

-Olhe só, não é comovente?

Jameson ficou tenso. Aquela voz profunda tinha surto da soleira, e ambos se giraram. Um homem estava lá, olhando-os e apontando-lhes uma arma. Jameson sabia que continha uma das ferramentas mais terríveis do arsenal da DIP A droga que convertia ao mais possante dos vampiros em um inútil sem forças.

Jameson colocou instintivamente Angelica atrás dele com um movimento rápido.

\- Não lhes servimos para nada - disse Jameson ao homem com muita calma -.Já têm o que queriam. Não se arrisque a perder o pescoço por nada.

\- Pareço-lhe um estúpido? - perguntou o homem com um leve sorriso-.E agora fala, Bryant. Onde está a menina?

-Que diabos quer dizer com isso? -perguntou Jameson sentindo que o sangue lhe gelava nas veias-. São vocês os que... Não sabem onde está? - perguntou entreabrindo os olhos.

\- Já basta de jogos. Mantivemos este lugar durante dias sob vigilância, se por acaso Garner resolveu voltar, embora me custe acreditar que fora tão estúpida. E agora me diga, onde estão escondendo a menina?

Jameson sentiu os olhos da Angelica cravados em suas costas e uma espécie de esperança.

-A menina está em um lugar onde nunca poderão encontrá-la -disse lentamente -. Custodiada por cem vampiros. Que serão um milhar no final desta semana. Diga a seu chefe que abandone essa idéia. Acabou-se. Ganhamos.

-Está mentindo -disse o homem franzindo o cenho-. Vamos, venham comigo. Arrancaremo a verdade de vocês...

Olhou por cima do ombro de Jameson, para Angelica.

-Se a tocar lhe arrancarei o coração! -exclamou Jameson.

Os olhos daquele homem brilharam de raiva, e apontou diretamente o cano da arma ao peito de Jameson.

-Não, isso não é necessário -assegurou Angelica saindo de detrás dele-. Por favor, não a utilize.

-Olha só, parece que sua garota está disposta a cooperar -disse o homem.

Angelica estava muito triste para ocultar seus pensamentos. E se sentia doente só de pensar que aquele porco pudesse lhe pôr as mãos em cima. Mas se renderia se aquilo servisse para mantê-la com vida até que pudesse resgatar a sua filha.

-De acordo -disse Jameson – Iremos sem opor resistência. Pode baixar a arma.

Deu um passo em direção ao homem, que pareceu surpreso. Mas logo foi como se se orgulhasse. Baixou a barreira da arma e Jameson avançou para ele.

« Não!»

Os pensamentos de Angelica entraram rapidamente em sua mente.

«Jameson, não avance mais. Ela vai atirar em você». «Tranqüila, anjo», disse-lhe sem palavras. «Este animal não lhe porá nem um dedo em cima. Confia em mim. Só preciso me aproximar um pouco».

Jameson se aproximou uns quantos passos mais... E se lançou a tal velocidade que soube que aquele mortal não viu mais que uma sombra. Tirou-lhe a arma com uma mão e com a outra lhe golpeou com dureza a cara. E terminou em cima de seu atacante, que estava inconsciente, apontando-lhe a arma. Sabia que a droga seria letal para um mortal.

-Não tem por que matá-lo - disse então Angelica lhe agarrando-lhe o braço-.Já não é uma ameaça.

-Tem razão, não tenho por que matá-lo - respondeu ele tragando a bílis que tinha na garganta. Vou matá-lo porque quero.

Jameson fechou o dedo ao redor do gatilho. As mãos da Angelica se moveram como o vento e lhe arrebataram a arma. Não teria podido fazê-lo se ele tivesse esperado, mas não esperava. Enquanto Jameson a olhava assombrado, ela lançou a arma, que cruzou a habitação, rompeu o cristal da janela e caiu para o vazio da noite.

\- Por que diabos protege a este maldito? - espetou-lhe-. Se soubesse o que queria fazer com você...

-O assassinato é pecado, vampiro. Não tem justificação.

-Segundo seu critério eu já estou amaldiçoado, assim, o que importa se acrescentar um pecado mais a meu histórico? Jameson se inclinou e agarrou ao homem pela gola, levantando-o do chão.

-Não! -exclamou Angelica -. Não, Jameson. Talvez... Talvez tenha estado enganada.

Ele se voltou para olhar aqueles olhos violeta implorantes.

-Por favor - suplicou-lhe -. Não mate este homem. Não tem necessidade de fazê-lo.

E não pôde fazê-lo. Naquele momento não. Por alguma razão, seus olhos o convenceram e Jameson deixou cair o corpo daquele homem ao chão.

\- É certo que não veio sozinho .

Jameson a guiou para o corredor, mas não em direção aos elevadores ou à escada principal. Encontrou o elevador de serviço e apertou o botão que marcava o terraço. E então se permitiu um pouco de esperança. Um instante de alívio e felicidade.

-Escutou o que disse esse maldito, Angelica? Eles não a têm. Não têm a nossa menina.

-Ouvi - respondeu ela com a mesma emoção refletida nos olhos.

\- Garner -murmurou Jameson pensando em voz alta-. Tem que ser Garner. Deve haver a levado. Ignoro a razão, mas...

\- Essa Hilary Garner tinha uns olhos amáveis. Está tentando nos ajudar. Não lhe fará mal.

-Melhor pra ela.

O elevador de serviço se deteve e as portas se abriram. Jameson saiu e dando um salto se colocou no terraço. E com outro salto mais estava no telhado, sob as estrelas. Olhou para baixo e viu carros estacionados na rua por toda parte e homens saindo deles em direção aos edifícios.

\- Este lugar está abarrotado.

\- Há uma saída de incêndio deste lado do edifício -disse Angelica.

Jameson se virou para olhá-la e durante um instante se deteve. Sua silhueta se recortava sob a noite estrelada, e seu cabelo revoava ao vento como uma brilhante bandeira de ébano.

\- Jameson... A saída de incêndios.

Ele se sacudiu mentalmente.

\- Isso será o que esperam.

Virou-se e observou o edifício do lado que o separava de um beco.

\- Vamos ter que saltar, meu anjo.

-Não podemos - assegurou ela, aproximando-se com as pernas trementes antes de olhar abaixo.

\- Este é um salto pequeno para você. É forte. Mais forte que dez deles -assegurou apontando com a cabeça para os homens que havia embaixo.

-Não sou.

\- Claro que sim -insistiu ele-. Quer conhecer nosso segredo melhor guardado, anjo?

-Sim - respondeu ela olhando-o nos olhos assustada.

\- Os mais antigos... Podem inclusive voar –assegurou -. ririam de nós durante toda a eternidade se não pudéssemos dar este pequeno salto. Vamos, anjo, confia em mim. Levo toda minha vida entre vampiros -Jameson tirou a mão dela -. Se não sair daqui, não poderemos ir em busca de nossa filha. Faça-o por nossa Amber Lily.

O medo desapareceu daqueles olhos violeta e Angelica assentiu com a cabeça firmemente.

\- De acordo.

-Boa garota.

Jameson lhe apertou a mão e saiu correndo. Ela o imitou. Sem duvidar, sem vacilar. Saltaram como se fossem um e se elevaram muito alto em meio da noite. Então caíram com força no outro edifício, e Jameson a estreitou contra ele para impedir que caísse de bruços. Rodeou-lhe a cintura com os braços e lhe apertou o corpo contra o seu. Quando baixou a vista para olhá-la viu que estava... sorrindo. Brilhavam-lhe os olhos.

-Conseguimos!

-Disse-lhe isso.

Aquele sorriso... Isso foi o que o comoveu. Vê-la sorrir depois da terrível agonia pela qual tinha passado. Mas agora havia uma esperança que também estavam compartilhando. Jameson inclinou a cabeça e a beijou. Foi uma loucura. Mas ela tinha os lábios úmidos e apetecíveis, e os sentiu suaves sob os seus. E se afundou neles, percorreu-os com a língua, e com a língua os separou.

O desejo o golpeou como um trem de mercadorias, e sentiu que Angelica também experimentava o mesmo. Ela estremeceu e se pendurou nele, abriu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Jameson lhe introduziu com força a língua na boca, desejando poder afundar do mesmo modo o corpo no seu.

Um pensamento que esqueceu de ocultar.

Ela o escutou forte e claro e ficou tensa. Logo, lentamente, aastou-o de si e virou-se. Estava sem fôlego. Igual a ele.

-Eu... - começou a se explicar Jameson passando-lhe mão pelo cabelo.

Céus, acabava de beijar apaixonadamente uma quase-freira. E tinha pensado em lhe fazer muito mais.

-Sinto muito.

-Temos que ir, vampiro - disse Angelica com voz tremente-. Se ficarmos, encontrar-nos-ão.

Jameson deixou que fosse ela primeiro nesta ocasião. Seguiu-a perguntando-se que classe de loucura se teria apossado dele.

Quando voltarmos a pisar no chão, Jameson e eu deslizaremos entre as sombras da noite. Podia escutar com clareza o som de seus rádios enquanto falavam os uns com os outros. Mas em realidade era a nossa filha a quem queriam. Um bebê que nem sequer sabia por que havia tanta gente perseguindo-a.

E eu morreria antes de permitir que a levassem.

Olhei o homem que tinha a meu lado e me dava conta de que ele faria o mesmo. Já tinha posto em perigo sua vida, e mais de uma vez. Talvez... Talvez não fosse o monstro que eu pensava que era.

Ou talvez sim. Tinha visto a raiva em seus olhos, disposto a tirar a vida de um homem. Talvez só mostrasse um pouco de honra e de nobreza no que se referia a sua filha. Talvez.

Tinha-me beijado.

Ainda me maravilhava pensar como tinha ocorrido, mas era fácil de entender. Ambos estávamos entusiasmados ante a idéia de que talvez nossa filha estivesse a salvo. De outro modo nunca me teria posto uma mão em cima, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Odiava-me e me fazia única responsável pelo perigo que corria Amber Lily. E entretanto eu respondia como uma amante faminta. E não entendia a razão.

Agora estávamos no beco, observando na escuridão aos homens que rodeavam o edifício. O carro negro do vampiro nos esperava uns metros mais à frente. Os homens estavam de frente ao edifício, esperando a que saíssemos. Davam-nos as costas.

«Podemos chegar ao carro», escutei-lhe dizer. E então me dava conta de que não o havia dito. Aquele modo de falar em silêncio me enjoava. Soltou-me a mão e me levou para diante. Abriu a porta do lado do condutor, que estava mais perto e deslizei até o assento. Uma vez ali, mantive a cabeça baixa.

Jameson subiu a toda pressa e fechou a porta muito devagar. E então ligou o motor. Imediatamente, os homens se deram conta. Jameson colocou a primeira marcha e o carro ficou em movimento. Mas não antes que começassem a disparar. Meu guichê se fez em migalhas e escutei Jameson soltar um palavrão enquanto agarrava com força o volante. Uns segundos mais tarde, outros veículos saíram a nos perseguir.

Mas aquela perseguição não era minha maior preocupação. Uma dor aguda, como provocado por um fio candente, introduziu-se em minha mente, envolvendo todo meu corpo. Nunca havia sentido uma dor tão forte. O parto também tinha sido duro, mas estava drogada. Aquilo era imediato e espantoso. E entretanto a dor não era minha. Não era minha.

-Não se preocupe - disse Jameson manobrando o veículo a uma velocidade de vertigem-. Nunca nos alcançarão. Este carro corre como um diabo, e levo vantagem. Posso conduzir sem luzes.

Olhou para mim e eu tentei dissimular a dor, mas quando nossos olhares se encontraram viu a agonia em meus olhos.

-Angelica?

\- Diga-me uma coisa, vampiro -disse-lhe com suavidade-. Só o que pode nos matar é o sol? Ou também valem as balas?

Enquanto falava, ergui a mão e a coloquei na sua cintura. Senti que o sangue me empapava a palma.

\- Nos preocuparemos mais tarde com isso -disse. Mas eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo terrivelmente. -Primeiro temos que sair daqui.

Dobrou uma esquina tão depressa que me precipitei contra ele. Eu gritei quando sua dor se fez mais intensa e ele me olhou fixamente um instante.

-Angelica, não está ferida, né?

-Não -sussurrei observando horrorizada o sangue que parecia alagar todo seu assento-. Não. O que sinto é sua dor. Como se fosse minha. Por que?

-Não sei -respondeu Jameson apertando os dentes.

-Está se enfraquecendo! -exclamei sabendo de algum jeito á até morrer, não é?

-Ponha pressão na ferida – pediu, me agarrando a mão e colocando-a sobre a ferida que sangrava. Não deixe que fique sangrando, anjo. Podemos nos sangrar em questão de minutos e é mortal.

Eu fiz o que me dizia, mas me tremia a mão e tinha medo de que meus esforços não servissem para deter a hemorragia. Mas então a dor começou a desvanecer-se. E Jameson deixou cair a cabeça a um lado e fechou os olhos.

-Mantenha-se acordado, maldito seja! - ordenei-lhe agarrando o volante ao ver que ele deixava cair os braços-. Não morra! Agüente!

Mas acredito que não me ouviu. ficou ali encurvado e a dor desapareceu. Eu tirei o carro da estrada, afastei Jameson do volante e me pus no lugar dele. Já quase tínhamos chegado à casa próxima ao mar, mas estava aterrorizada. Tinha terror de que ele morresse e me deixasse sozinha para confrontar aquela provocação. Havia me tornado dependente dele em muitos sentidos. E necessitava sua ajuda. Aquilo era verdade, mas tampouco era a causa de minha angústia.

Simplesmente, não queria que aquele homem, aquele enigma que estava começando a descobrir, morresse. Não queria que me deixasse. Assim não. Ainda não.

E aquele sentimento me assustou quase tanto como o sangue que emanava de seu flanco.

 **Capítulo 8**

Aquele desgraçado o tinha acertado. Não deveria haver-se arriscado. Deveria ter deixado o maldito carro em seu lugar e continuar andando. Tinha sido um idiota ao pensar como um mortal, algo que pensava que tinha superado depois das constantes advertências de Rhiannon.

Quando piscou para recuperar do enjôo que a ferida lhe provocava, viu que Angélica estava conduzindo. Devia havê-lo afastado do volante em algum momento, embora ele não recordasse, e avançava a toda velocidade pela auto-estrada como se a perseguisse o próprio diabo.

Vários quilômetros mais tarde, quando pensou que tinha perdido de vista a seus perseguidores, Angélica diminuiu a marcha. Depois de olhar nervosamente pelo retrovisor, saiu da estrada e deteve o carro. Logo se virou para Jameson, que seguia meio curvado no assento, tentando manter-se consciente. Já se tinha desacordado em um par de ocasiões, e sabia que se voltasse a fazê-lo talvez não despertasse.

Os belos olhos de Angélica se abriram ainda mais quando pensou aquilo.

\- Melhorou muito lendo-me o pensamento - conseguiu dizer ele.

\- Está muito fraco para evitá-lo - respondeu enquanto lhe abria camisa.

Ao fazê-lo apertou os dentes, obrigando a Jameson a baixar a vista. A ferida era como uma lágrima dentada situada uns centímetros por cima do quadril e sangrava a um ritmo alarmante. Era uma ferida que logo seria uma pequena ameaça para um mortal.

\- Por que sangra tanto? -sussurrou Angélica enquanto abria o porta-luvas e procurava algo -. Não é tão grave. Por que não para?

\- Qualquer ferida pode matar um vampiro - explicou-lhe Jameson-. Tendemos a sangrar como os hemofílicos. Temo, anjo, que se não determos a hemorragia estarei morto em questão de minutos.

Angélica lhe tirou a camisa, fazendo-a farrapos. Rompeu-lhe uma manga com os dentes e fez uma bola com ela, aproximando-a da ferida para tapá-la. Com o resto da camisa fez uma tira larga que enrolou ao redor da bola e lhe atou ao corpo com tanta força que Jameson mal podia respirar. Angélica apertou mais para pressionar a ferida e ele gemeu. Estava-lhe provocando uma intensa dor e sabia. Ela também o estava sentindo com uma intensidade que Jameson ainda não podia compreender. Talvez Roland pudesse explicar-lhe

Quanto à dor, não se podia fazer nada. Pensava que Angélica seria mais apreensiva na hora de infligi-la, mas não tinha sido assim. Não vacilou nem um instante, e certamente aquilo tinha sido o melhor. Em caso contrário teria morrido.

\- Não sangre - murmurou para si mesmo e para a ferida -. Não sangre, não sangre...- É inútil -disse Jameson reclinando-se no assento e fechando os olhos.

\- Não me deixe - pediu-lhe ela.

Ele a olhou com o cenho franzido. Mas Angélica não disse nada mais. Voltou a arrancar o carro e se dirigiu para a casa de Eric a toda a velocidade que o motor do carro lhe permitia. Uma vez ali o rodeou com seus braços e o tirou do carro. Jameson tentou ajudá-la, ficou inclusive de pé. Passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros e o ajudou a entrar em uma habitação. Uma vez dentro, ativou as fechaduras detrás, após ter fechado a porta.

-Angélica -disse Jameson detendo-se enquanto ela o ajudava a cair na cama-, isso foi uma estupidez.

-A que se refere?

\- As fechaduras. Não sabe o código. Como diabos sairá daqui se eu morrer?

-Terá que se manter com vida, vampiro. Em caso contrário ficarei aqui encerrada. Assim se anime e me diga o que tenho que fazer.

E então, quando começou a notar que dormitava, inclinou-se sobre ele e lhe sacudiu os ombros. -Maldito seja, Jameson, me diga o que posso fazer.

E ele viu as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Uma vez mais, Angélica era a mulher que não podia odiar. A mulher que necessitava dele. Sempre havia sentido uma inclinação pelas mulheres em apuros. Primeiro tinha sido Tamara. Recordou que uma vez, quando tinha doze anos, tentou enfrentar-se a murros com um homem para protegê-la. Inclusive Rhiannon, a mulher mais forte que tinha conhecido em sua vida, tinha seus momentos de debilidade. E Jameson teria feito algo para protegê-la.

E agora Angélica. Não queria sentir a necessidade de protegê-la, mas era inevitável. Embora fosse ele quem estivesse às portas da morte, sentia que ela necessitava dele. Assim ia lutar para continuar vivo. Queria estar com ela quando encontrassem a sua filha. Queria ver aqueles olhos cor de violeta quando estivessem alegres e felizes.

Diabos, estava começando a querer bem aquela mulher.

-Qualquer ferida sanará durante o sono diurno - disse-lhe tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seu lindo rosto-. Só o que tem que fazer é me manter vivo até lá...

-Como?

-Detenha a hemorragia -murmurou ele esboçando um meio sorriso-. Substituir o sangue que perdi. Procure no banheiro, anjo. Ali deve haver algo para este tipo de emergências.

Tocou-lhe o rosto, revisou a ferida e foi ao banho. Quando retornou trouxe uma porção de ataduras, e inclusive umas agulhas e fio de seda. As ataduras teriam que valer. Não queria ficar ali quieto enquanto o costuravam. Além disso, não haveria tempo. Logo amanheceria.

Angélica se aproximou da cama, retirou sua vendagem improvisada e observou com horror como a ferida voltava a sangrar de novo. Apertou-a com uma mão enquanto com a outra ia cortando ataduras, ajudando com os dentes. Logo juntou os dois extremos da ferida e foi unindo pouco a pouco, fechando-a. Quando terminou, como o sangue continuava emanando, pô-lhe uma nova atadura que amarrou com força ao redor do corpo. E logo suspirou aliviada assentindo com a cabeça. Jameson imaginou que aquilo significava que a hemorragia se deteve.

Ficou ali estendido, pensando que no final todo ia acabar bem. Mas então Angelica agarrou uma agulha e um pouco de linha de seda.

\- Não - protestou ele em um sussurro-. Não é necessário.

\- Isso acreditei eu no princípio - disse-lhe Angelica mostando a agulha -. Mas agora vejo que estava enganada. Assim que se mover, começará a sangrar de novo. Agüenta, vampiro - pediu-lhe aproximando-se. - Isto vai doer muito.

Ante a intensa dor que sentiu quando comecei a lhe costurar, Jameson se deprimiu. Por alguma razão, eu sentia também sua dor, mas não o de nenhum outro vampiro.

O homem estava em meu sangue, em minha alma. Era como um vírus do qual não podia me curar, que crescia lentamente e se expandia por todo meu sistema.

Em um espaço muito curto de tempo me tinha ido unindo a aquele homem que me chamava de sua prisioneira. É obvio, tudo tinha começado com as sensações físicas que experimentei quando o tomei. E logo estava o desejo. Aquele anseio de ter mais. Acredito que tudo se intensificou pela filha que compartilhávamos. Eu tinha levado dentro de mim sua carne e seu sangue durante meses.

Como não ia me sentir unida a ele? Inclusive eu gostava dele, apesar de ser um monstro. Aquela noite tinha poupado a vida de um homem porque [i]eu[/i] tinha pedido. Claramente não era como a besta que eu tinha imaginado. Jameson nunca abusaria assim de mim.

Embora uma parte de mim, no mais profundo, desejasse que o tivesse feito. Porque assim poderia experimentar a plenitude que ansiava viver com ele sem ter que sofrer a culpa de ser eu mesma quem tomasse a decisão.

Aquele pensamento me fez-me ruborizar, e o separei de mim para me concentrar no que tinha entre mãos. Costurei a ferida, limpei-a e a enfaixei. E então ergui a vista para olhá-lo ali estendido em seu próprio sangue. A hemorragia tinha cessado. E se o que me havia dito sobre as qualidades regeneradoras do sono diurno eram certas, sobreviveria.

Mas precisava alimentar-se, recuperar tudo o que tinha perdido. E descansar. E eu teria que me assegurar de que a ferida não se abrisse antes do amanhecer.

O pulôver que eu tinha posto estava empapado no sangue do Jameson. E também os jeans. Os seus também estavam manchados, e soube que teria que lavá-lo. Não havia ninguém mais ali para fazê-lo.

E a idéia me excitava.

Mas primeiro me despojei de minha própria roupa e me coloquei sob a ducha brevemente, o suficiente para me limpar o sangue. Logo pus um penhoar e corri de novo para seu lado. Levantei-o um pouco, tirei-lhe pela cabeça a camisa e a atirei ao chão. Quando me voltei de novo para ele, fiquei completamente paralisada. Nu de cintura para acima estava... espetacular.

Nunca tinha visto o corpo de um homem. Não assim. Era firme e musculoso e, ao mesmo tempo, esbelto. Sua pele tinha um aspecto suave e apetecível, e eu morria de vontade de tocá-la.

Nunca antes tinha experimentado aqueles ataques de desejo. As irmãs tinham satisfeito minha curiosidade me respondendo simplesmente que aqueles pensamentos eram pecaminosos e impróprios de uma jovem. Nada mais. Me proibiram tocar meu próprio corpo, explorá-lo e aprender os segredos de seus prazeres. Mas agora havia segredos que desejava desvelar.

Umedeci os lábios e afastei a vista. Mas não podia evitar olhá-lo.

Jameson necessitava naquele momento de minha ajuda, não minha paixão, recordei-me. Mas enquanto lhe desabotoava as calças, as minhas mãos tremiam. E todo meu corpo estremeceu enquanto me colocava em cima dele para lhe baixar os jeans pelos quadris, as pernas e finalmente os pés. Disse-me que não devia voltar a olhá-lo, e mantive os olhos afastados enquanto me dirigia ao quarto de banho em busca de uma terrina com água quente e uma toalha limpa. Mas tive que olhá-lo enquanto lhe retirava suavemente o sangue. Limpei-lhe os braços e o peito enquanto meus olhos se deleitavam na firme pele de seu ventre. Limpei-lhe o abdômen liso e duro e a estreita curva de seus quadris enquanto observava aquelas coxas poderosas e o pêlo negro e encaracolado que havia entre eles. E sua virilidade, agora adormecida, mas bela e cheia de promessas eróticas que não podia nem começar a entrever. Escura. Misteriosa. E eu queria tocá-lo, aprender os segredos de seu prazer e do meu.

Aqueles pensamentos não eram dignos de mim. Mordi o lábio e os tirei de minha cabeça. Sabia que não estava certo olhá-lo assim quando ele não podia impedi-lo. E seria ainda pior se o tocasse enquanto descansava. Porque talvez se pudesse objetar, faria isso...

Limpei-lhe cuidadosamente o sangue das pernas, mas até aquilo me causou um prazer sensual, ao percorrer-lhe acima e abaixo uma e outra vez com a suave toalha. Senti um formigamento pelas mãos ali onde o tocava. E me senti bem. Pecadora, mas bem.

Quando terminei, estava excitada. Respirava com dificuldade e umas finas gotas de suor me perolavam o rosto e o pescoço. Desejava-o, e para mim era o mesmo que me odiasse. Como não o desejaria qualquer mulher se o tivesse ali diante, nu e maravilhosamente indefeso? Inclusive uma virgem, ou uma freira ou uma Santa se sentiriam atraídas por ele. E naquele momento eu não era nenhuma das três coisas. Era uma vampira cheia de sensualidade em estado puro e que magnificava cada sensação. E pela primeira vez me dava conta de que estava desfrutando de minha nova natureza.

Perguntei-me o que sentiria ao fazer amor com aquele homem.

Mas me estava distraindo muito com minha recém descoberta atração pelo corpo masculino. Jameson precisava alimentar-se.

Pu-me de pé, deixei a toalha na bacia e me dirigi para buscar umas quantas bolsas de substância. Mas então me detive e me dei conta de como seria difícil alimentá-lo. Só havia copos. E ele estava inconsciente. Talvez pudesse despertá-lo para lhe fazer beber, mas...

Não queria lhe dar um copo frio e duro. Eu conhecia a diferença entre aquilo e o sangue quente e vivo. E desejei alimentá-lo. Queria sentir sua boca em mim, seus dentes cravando-se em minha carne, seus lábios bebendo de minha essência. Aquilo aumentaria ainda mais meu desejo, pressentia-o pelo que tinha ocorrido cada vez que tínhamos compartilhado sangue. Mas também me proporcionaria um enorme prazer.

Armando-me de coragem, estendi-me na cama junto a seu corpo nu vestida unicamente com seu penhoar. Coloquei-o suavemente de lado e depois o baixei um pouco para que sua cabeça e seu ombro ficassem sobre meu peito. E então fechei os olhos e suspirei angustiada ao notar meus peitos sobre seu torso. Fazia muito tempo tinha decidido que não conheceria nunca aquelas sensações que me tinham estado proibidas, mas nesse momento me deleitei em cada sensação, desfrutando-as antes de passar para a seguinte. Abri o penhoar e deixei meus seios a descoberto para poder sentir melhor seu peito. E eu gostei. Acariciei-lhe a espinho dorsal acima e abaixo, fechando os olhos enquanto conhecia sua forma. Cobri-lhe as nádegas. Pareceram-me pequenas e firmes sob as palmas de minhas mãos. Apertei-as e arqueei os quadris para sentir sua ereção.

Sim. Sua ereção. Jameson estava duro agora. Nem sequer estava consciente, mas respondia a minhas carícias como se o estivesse. Senti que o desejo corria em ambas as direções.

Elevei uma mão e a deslizei pela perfeita musculatura de suas costas, lhe agarrando a nuca e lhe guiando brandamente o rosto para meu peito. Concentrei-me para lhe chegar à mente com a minha, do modo em que ele me tinha ensinado.

«Alimente-se agora, vampiro. Tome o que necessitar... O que desejar... Toma- o de mim».

E isso se fez. Sua boca deslizou por minha pele e eu fechei os olhos. Beijou-me no peito e logo abriu os lábios e seus dentes furaram minha pele tenra. Eu gritei de prazer e de dor e ele bebeu de mim como eu tinha bebido dele. Seus movimentos eram lentos e entorpecidos. Sugou-me devagar, muito devagar e com suavidade. Muita suavidade. Elevou as mãos como se fora um sonâmbulo e deu com meu cabelo, acariciando-o uma e outra vez. E meu desejo para ele crescia raivosamente, aumentado de intensidade cada vez que ele tragava.

Senti como recuperava seu poder. Logo suas mãos ficaram em movimento, encontraram as minhas e deslizaram por meus braços até chegar aos ombros. E então levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Uns olhos cheios de desejo, nublados pela paixão. Cruzaram-se com meus só durante um instante, mas neles não havia dúvida nem vacilação. Só desejo.

Senti surgir em meu interior uma pontada de pânico. Perguntei a que tipo de monstro teria despertado. Deveria afastá-lo brandamente de mim, sem lhe dar a oportunidade de despertar de todo.

Jameson umedeceu lentamente os lábios e voltou a inclinar a cabeça. Então todas minhas boas intenções se dissolveram. Seus lábios riscaram um caminho por meu ombro e logo me mordeu ali com seus dentes fortes e afiados. Eu deixei cair a cabeça e gemi de prazer. E então ele voltou a mover-se justo debaixo de meu peito. Provou meus seios, meu ventre e meus quadris. E logo afundou o rosto entre minhas pernas, sugando e me mordendo inclusive ali. Quando voltou a subir lentamente por meu corpo, eu já estava agonizando.

Jameson estirou seu corpo nu em cima do meu e inclinou os lábios sobre minha boca. Eu lhe segurei o rosto com as mãos e sussurrei:

-Espere.

Deus, o olhar daqueles olhos listrados... Era uma criatura totalmente consumida pelas sensações naquele momento. E eu estava muito perto de me reunir a ele naquele estado.

-Esperar o que, anjo? - sussurrou do mais profundo de sua garganta.

Eu inclinei a cabeça para um lado. Talvez não devesse começar aquilo nunca.

\- Está condicionado pela luxúria do sangue -consegui lhe dizer, embora não sentisse desejo de falar.

Não queria lhe explicar nada nem lhe fazer advertências. Só queria que me tomasse. Queria senti-lo dentro de mim. E que se movesse rápido e forte.

\- Sim -disse ele-. Rápido e forte, anjo.

OH, céus. Tinha-me esquecido de esconder meus pensamentos.

\- Por Deus, anjo... me toque. Me toque como quiser.

Então tomou a mão e a colocou entre nós. E isso fiz. Percorri-lhe a ereção acima e abaixo com as pontas dos dedos, acariciei-a e apertei-a. E li todos e cada um dos pensamentos que lhe passaram pela cabeça. Não os estava bloqueando. A única coisa que Jameson podia pensar era em que cada sensação se via aumentada por mil desde que se transformou. E em que Rhiannon lhe havia dito que com o sexo se multiplicava por um milhão. E que ele não tinha experimentado ainda. E em como o desejava. Em como tinha sonhado fazer aquilo comigo. Então me tirou o penhoar com frenesi e me ajudou a levantar a parte superior de meu corpo para tirá-lo. Seu coração pulsava contra meu peito. Ofegava e ardia-lhe a pele. Murmurou algo e eu o beijei e o arranhei, algo um tanto incoerente com o desejo que sentia. Jameson sabia quão entristecedor podia chegar a ser aquele desejo. Eu o notava. Tinham lhe explicado pacientemente, assim sabia a que ater-se, dizia-se. Em meu caso era distinto. Só sabia era que cada célula de meu corpo exigia um alívio. Ele estava fraco pela ferida da bala, e eu estava certa de que tampouco era consciente de tudo do que estava fazendo. Mas eu já não podia parar.

-Angélica...

Eu o afastei um pouco, elevei-me o suficiente e abri mais as pernas, me colocando justo debaixo dele. Seus olhos nublados de paixão sustentaram os meus enquanto descia o corpo e entrava em mim. Eu me arqueei contra ele para recebê-lo enquanto me investia com mais força. Fechei os olhos e gemi. E aquele som pareceu terminar com sua última resistência. Agarrou-me pelas nádegas e me apertou contra si, afundando-se por completo em meu corpo. Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e gritei de prazer. Jameson começou a mover-se dentro de mim e eu me aferrei enquanto lhe pedia mais.

Quando comecei a tremer e a me contorcer, e quando abri os olhos de par em par, soube. Eu tampouco tinha levantado nenhum escudo ao redor de meus pensamentos, assim soube exatamente o que estava sentindo. Estava assombrada diante do prazer daquilo. Nunca tinha experimentado nada igual, não sabia o que era o êxtase e, entretanto, dirigia-me irremediavelmente para ele.

E quando chegou, Jameson agachou a cabeça, afundou os dentes em meu pescoço e sugou. E o orgasmo se dobrou e se triplicou e assim sucessivamente. Senti que me partia pela metade e gritei. Cravei-lhe as unhas com força no peito e apertei os quadris contra sua ereção tudo o que pude, pressionando o pescoço contra seus dentes. Então ele também estremeceu e pareceu pulverizar dentro de meu corpo algo mais que sua semente. Parecia como se tivesse derramado também a alma e eu tivesse feito o mesmo dentro do dele. O êxtase foi tão intenso que pensei que ia morrer.

Mas não morri. Retornei muito lentamente a mim mesma e, quando o fiz, senti-me desconectada, enojoada, como se meu cérebro continuasse flutuando em alguma parte.

Jameson estava como desacordado em cima de mim. Rodeando-me com seus braços e com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Absolutamente depravado.

Quando despertasse...

Aspirei com força o ar e o soltei muito devagar. Quando despertasse aquilo ia ser um inferno. Duvidava muito que me perdoasse por aquela última transgressão. Aquilo tinha estado muito perto da violação.

Procurei com a mão o edredom e puxei-o para nos cobrir. Fiquei ali caida e desejei que aquele encontro sexual enfebrecido tivesse bastado para mitigar a fome que sentia por ele. Mas não foi assim. Continuava ardendo dentro de mim, crescendo. Só tinha servido para fazê-lo mais poderoso.

Quando despertei, vi-me nua como Deus me trouxe para o mundo e enredada como a hera ao redor do corpo daquele vampiro. E me sentia mortificada.

O pior para mim naqueles momentos era que recordava perfeitamente tudo o que tinha acontecido em cada segundo. Cada som gutural que eu tinha emitido, cada coisa que tinha feito...

Liberei-me muito devagar de seus braços, sentei-me... E contive um gemido de horror ao me dar conta do que tinha feito. Tinha-lhe deixado o peito marcado com as unhas. E estava nu, adormecido e tão belo como um deus.

Que Deus me ajudasse, mas senti renascer o desejo em meu interior ao olhá-lo. Acariciei-lhe o rosto, envergonhada. E então chorei. Porque não reconhecia à criatura em que me tinha convertido. Não a conhecia de nada. E não estava muito segura de querer fazê-lo.

\- Angelica... -sussurrou Jameson voltando a si e me roçando os ombros.

Mas naquele momento eu não podia suportar seu contato de tanto que o desejava.

-Como pude fazê-lo? - sussurrei.

-Por Deus, Angelica...

\- Devia me advertir. Sabia o que me ocorreria se te deixasse beber de mim. Porque foi o mesmo quando eu bebi de ti. Sabia, não é verdade? Não é, vampiro?

\- Sim, conhecia o desejo que se apoderaria de seu ser se bebesse de você, meu anjo. Mas nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso. Assim, para que te advertir?

\- Devia ter feito isso –insisti, cobrindo o rosto com os lençóis-. O que me fez?

\- Eu não fiz nada, Angelica. É o que é, e é você a que me tem feito exatamente o que queria fazer. Você foi a agressora, meu anjo. Eu estava meio inconsciente.

Virei a cara envergonhada, incapaz de negar que tinha razão. Porque a tinha.

-Desejava-o tanto como eu, Angelica. Os dois somos adultos. O que a mortifica tanto?

-Você me fez desejá-lo - sussurrei. Mas sabia que Jameson dizia a verdade.

-Tentei detê-la - murmurou enquanto eu saía da cama enredada na colcha-. Mas anjo, fiquei tão louco que...

Eu apertei os dentes e me separei dele.

-Está enojada pelo que fez, não é, anjo? -perguntou-me-. Envergonha-se?

-É obvio que me envergonho! - exclamei.

-Claro. Não podia ser de outro modo. Está enojada. Deixou-se levar por um desejo físico e fez amor com um monstro. Um homem ao qual despreza.

Eu neguei com a cabeça. Tinha-me dado conta de que não era nenhum monstro. Era minha própria lascívia o que me horrorizava.

-Sou tão monstro como você, Angélica - assegurou com os olhos brilhantes pela raiva-. Mas pense o que quizer. Não voltarei a te tocar nunca. Não o teria feito a não ser pelo delírio em que me encontrava por ter perdido tanto sangue. Acredite, tampouco me entusiasma a idéia do sexo com uma pessoa a qual detesto.

E dito aquilo, ficou de flanco e me deu as costas.

Assim ele me detestava. Tinha estado a ponto de lhe dizer que me tinha enganado com ele. Que me envergonhava de minha natureza pecadora, não de desejá-lo. Porque já que tinha que desejar a alguém, parecia-me o mais natural que fosse ele.

Mas me alegrava de não lhe haver dito nada, porque agora sabia que me odiava. Saí da sala e me dirigi ao outro quarto, me sentindo pior que nunca.

-Vamos, vista-se. Já é de noite.

Despertei ao sentir sua mão me sacudindo o ombro. Eu o afastei lhe dando um empurrão no ponto em que antes estavam as ataduras sem me dar conta do que fazia, mas imediatamente pisquei surpreendida e retirei a mão em gesto automático.

\- O sonho diurno é regenerativo - recordou-me Jameson-. Cura-nos.

Sentei-me na cama puxando o lençol à altura do peito e lhe observei a cintura, esperando ver um buraco sangranto. Mas não havia nada. E então elevei a vista para olhá-lo. Estava ali de pé com um jeans limpo e abotoava devagar uma camisa. E as marcas que eu lhe tinha feito com as unhas e os dentes tinham desaparecido também.

-Veja -disse-me-. depois de tudo, não aconteceu nada. Agora volte a ser virgem.

-É um maldito.

-Será melhor que se vista, Angelica - respondeu ele me dedicando um sorriso amargo -. Logo teremos companhia. Vão vir meus amigos. Uns monstros, igual a mim. Mas não fique nervosa - disse aproximando-se para me acariciar o rosto com gesto zombeteiro -Talvez queiram machucar seu lindo pescoço do mesmo modo que você me deixou ali, para que morresse, mas não os deixarei.

Eu abri muito os olhos. Então, sem prévio aviso, abriu-se a porta de repente e me encontrei cara a cara com uma mulher que certamente seria a rainha de todos eles. Era alta, de porte régio, e tinha um cabelo comprido e muito negro que lhe chegava quase até o chão. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam de raiva. Eu retrocedi muito devagar. O coração me pulsava a toda pressa.

\- Jameson! -exclamou com voz rica e profunda - Por que quer assustá-la deste modo? Olha, está tremendo.

\- É o mínimo que merece, Rhiannon -respondeu ele me olhando com uma careta sarcástica.

\- Não tenha medo -disse outra mulher de cabelo encaracolado e aspecto miúdo entrando em sua vez-. Somos amigos. Estamos aqui para ajudar. Sério.

\- Não se lance tão rápido para consolá-la, Tamara - disse Jameson enquanto dois homens faziam também sua aparição, um deles vestido com uma capa que chegava até o chão-. Mas estou sendo tão mal educado. Eric, Roland, senhoras, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar a Angélica. A vampiresa que me atacou faz menos de um ano e deixou-me à morrer.

Todos me olharam fixamente. Eu me vrei e saí correndo da sala, fechando a porta com atrás de mim, embora soubesse que nada poderia impedir que entrassem, se quisessem.

Fiquei ali tremendo, esperando que qualquer deles jogasse a porta abaixo em qualquer momento. Meu Deus, aqueles eram seus amigos. Os vampiros protetores. Os que lhe tinham salvado a vida quando eu o deixei meio morto. Na certa que acabariam comigo.

Tremendo, procurei algo para vestir, sem perder a porta de vista. Encontrei uma espécie de vestido negro ajustado com umas tiras que cruzavam o peito e subiam pelo pescoço, e cruzavam as costas. Agora já estava decentemente vestida. Ao menos não morreria nua.

 **Capítulo 9**

\- De verdade foi ela a que o atacou aquela noite? - perguntou Tamara.

\- Sim, mas o fez por ignorância - reconheceu Jameson -. Mas já lhes contarei isso com mais calma. Agora precisamos encontrar Amber Lily ...

\- Amber Lily? -perguntou Tamara sonriendo-. OH, Jamey, é um nome precioso...

\- Sim, e ela também o é -assegurou Jameson sem poder evitar sorrir por sua vez -. Assim diz Angelica.

\- Mas antes deixe que Tamara e eu falemos com a mulher que esteve a ponto de matar de medo - interveio Rhiannon passando diante dele. Então abriu o ferrolho e entrou seguida de Tamara.

-Bom, Jameson - disse Roland aproximando-se da geladeira e abrindo-a -. Onde têm escondida a sua filha?

Rhiannon era como uma rainha da antigüidade. Levava um vestido escarlate ajustado completamente ao corpo que lhe chegava até o chão, e um colar antigo. Tinha as unhas muito largas e pintadas de vermelho sangue. Tamara em troca parecia uma garota normal. Ia vestida com jeans, como estava acostumada a se vestir, e um pulôver azul turquesa. Parecia a mais acessível das duas.

\- Não tenha medo - disse Rhiannon com seu profundo tom de voz -. Jameson nos contou um pouco o que ocorreu. É verdade?

Eu assenti com a cabeça, embora continusse tremendo.

\- Me... surpreendeu-me que me defendesse. Porque ele me odeia.

\- Suspeito que quer que siga pensando assim - murmurou Rhiannon dirigindo a Tamara um olhar cúmplice -. Mas você sabe que não é , ok?

\- Eu já não sei o que pensar. Nem sequer sei quem sou... Ou o que sou. Nem o que sinto.

\- OH, Angelica, está chorando... - disse Tamara aproximando-se e me abraçando como uma irmã.

-Como pode não saber o que é, querida? - perguntou Rhiannon elevando as sobrancelhas -. É imortal! Deveria desfrutar de sua nova natureza.

\- Rhiannon, para alguns é difícil - assegurou Tamara virando-se para olhá-la com dureza -. Isto leva seu tempo, Angélica, mas logo se dará conta de que é a mesma mulher que antes. As mudanças são só físicas. Sua dieta mudou e agora é mais forte. Seus sentidos estão mais agudos e não morrerá por nenhuma dessas «causas naturais» que se levam a tantos mortais. Não envelhecerá. Mas dentro, no mais profundo de sua alma, é a mesma. Diga-me, o que fazia antes de sua transformação?

\- Era... Estava na ordem das Irmãs da Caridade – falei, secando as lágrimas.

\- Foi... freira? -perguntou Rhiannon abrindo muito os olhos.

\- Quase - respondi eu -. Estava a ponto de jurar meus votos.

\- Com razão está tão confusa -murmurou Rhiannon percorrendo a sala -. Quem a transformou? Tomou pela força, não é? Me diga seu nome e eu lhe darei uma lição.

-Está... morto.

Rhiannon se deteve em meio da sala. Eu elevei o queixo e enfrentei seu olhar, disposta a receber um castigo por ter confessado meu sombrio segredo. Não só tinha atacado a um de seus amigos e o tinha deixado ali para que morresse, mas tinha assassinado a um dos seus.

\- Matou a um homem inocente diante de mim – falou -. E logo tratou de me obrigar a fazer o mesmo. Com um menino assustado. Não pude fazê-lo. Assim...

-Matou-o, não é? - perguntou Rhiannon detendo-se diante de mim.

Eu baixei a vista e assenti uma vez com a cabeça. Fez-se o silêncio e finalmente ela esboçou algo parecido a um sorriso.

\- Vá, vá - disse-me-. Parece que é feita de um material mais forte do que aparenta. – Ele merecia o que lhe ocorreu - interveio Tamara-. Não deve se culpar por isso, Angélica. Não é pecado matar para defender a outro.

\- Por favor, não posso continuar falando disto - assegurei me tampando o rosto com as mãos-. Estou condenada. Todos estamos...

\- Acaso acredita-se com capacidade para conhecer a mente do Todo-poderoso? -espetou-me Rhiannon com crueldade -. Como sabe que não foi ele quem nos criou? Crê que um Deus de Amor amaldiçoaria a alguém só por ser diferente?

\- Por que deveríamos estar condenados só porque bebemos sangue e vivemos de noite? Os mortais comem carne, né? -acrescentou Tamara.

Eu inclinei a cabeça e as observei. Duas vampiresas bonitas e amáveis me dizendo que não eram servas de Satã. Só pessoas como as demais.

\- Não sei o que dizer - assegurei tentando vê-las dessa forma-. Não tinha pensado desse ponto de vista.

\- Angelica - disse Tâmara -. viemos para lhe ajudar a recuperar a sua filha. Mas... eu gostaria de ser mais que sua amiga... Se me deixar.

Nos olhos de Tamara não vi mais que sinceridade. E quando me virei para Rhiannon, dava-me conta de que ela também estava desejando me ajudar.

\- É obvio que sim – disse -. E lamento o que disse antes. Têm razão. Eu não sou Deus. Não deveria me atrever a julgar a ninguém.

-Bom, já é suficiente -disse Rhiannon ao ver que a situação ficava muito emotiva-. Ali fora há uma menina que necessita de nossa ajuda. Será melhor que ponha um calçado - sugeriu olhando meus pés nus.

Tamara abriu o armário e tirou um par de sapatos negros.

-Estes irão maravilhosamente com o vestido - disse-me -. A Jamey lhe sairão os olhos das órbitas.

\- Jamey -murmurei com um sorriso ao conhecer o diminutivo que lhe tinham posto seus amigos-. Não acredito que lhe interesse o mínimo o meu aspecto.

-Nisso está muito equivocada, menina -assegurou Rhiannon.

Bateram na porta, e logo se abriu. Jameson estava ali de pé, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram me pareceu ver na sua face um pouco de preocupação.

-Vai tudo bem por aqui? -perguntou olhando Tamara e Rhiannon.

-É obvio -assegurou a rainha aproximando-se dele-. O que pensava?

-Já basta de perder do tempo - disse o homem da capa agarrando Rhiannon pelo braço-. Jameson acredita que Hilary Garner escapou com a menina. Temos que lhe seguir a pista imediatamente. Não poderá esconder-se da DIP durante muito tempo.

-Hilary tem parentes no norte -assegurou Tamara-. Estava acostumada a ir visitá-los. Estavam em uma cabana nas montanhas.

-Isso é muito vago -disse eu-. Como vamos encontrá-la?

-Se você conhecer a existência dessa cabana, Tamara -interveio Eric, o outro homem-, então é muito possível que a Divisão também a conheça.

-Nesse caso estaria refletido no expediente da Hilary. Eric, se pudéssemos entrar no computador... - Podemos entrar no banco de dados da DIP, ver tudo o que têm da Hilary e copiá-lo - assegurou Eric assentindo com a cabeça.

Enquanto discutiam o plano falando muito depressa, eu sentia que o coração me pulsava com tanta força que enjoei. Levei a palma da mão ao peito e me apoiei contra a parede.

\- O que ocorre, anjo? - disse Jameson aproximando-se de mim -. O que acontece?

-Não sei. Sinto que... Temos que chegar a ela. Agora. Não podemos esperar.

Olhou-me fixamente nos olhos.

-Tem uma conexão com a menina -explicou sem afastar a vista de mim-. Sente coisas. Devemos nos meter próximo do norte agora mesmo. Poderia me dar algum dado mais? - disse virando-se para a Tamara.

-Hilary estava acostumada tomar o trem para um lugar chamado Petersville -disse a jovem fechando os olhos para tratar de recordar-. Acredito que ali alugava um carro.

-E ali será onde iremos - assegurou Jameson atirando-me um olhar.

-Nós averiguaremos o que poderemos daqui e depois nos reuniremos com vocês -disse Rhiannon com voz grave-. E cuide bem dela, Jameson. Se algo ocorrer a esta jovem, terá que responder diante de mim.

-O que é isto? -perguntou ele assombrado-. Você se transformou de repente em sua melhor amiga?

-Cai-me bem -respondeu secamente antes de abandonar a sala.

Os outros três a seguiram e me deixaram sozinha com ele. Jameson estirou a mão para me agarrar por braço mas, ante o temor de que o fizesse com brutalidade, afastei-me.

-Tinha-me esquecido que meu contato a repugna - murmurou olhando-me com os olhos escuros como carvões lembrar disso, Angélica.

-Isso não é justo -assegurei eu-. Não entende que...

-Não se preocupe, anjo. Só quero que saiba que não mancharei sua pele imaculada com minhas sujas mãos nunca mais.

Eu lhe dei uma bofetada na cara. Tão forte que a cabeça lhe girou para um lado e lhe apareceu uma vermelhidão na face.

Segurou-me a mão com força e me atraiu para seu corpo. Seu peito duro se apertou contra meus seios. E embora naquele momento eu o odiasse com todo meu ser, também o desejava. E ele sabia.

-Sim - sussurrou-. Isso você gostaria.

Então me soltou de repente, deu a volta e me deixou ali sozinha. Dirigiu-se à saída que levava até o esconderijo do carro, entre os arbustos. O canalha sabia que o desejava. E eu deveria me sentir humilhada por isso. Mas não o estava, porque eu podia ver seu desejo por mim muito claramente.

 **Capítulo 10**

Jameson conduziu em silêncio durante várias horas sem saber direito onde ia. Só contava com a vaga referência que lhe tinha dado Tamara: Petersville. Uma vez ali não sabia o que fazer, mas se preocuparia quando chegado o momento. Naquele instante tinha outras coisas na cabeça.

Angelica.

Estava sentada a seu lado, pensativa e silenciosa, e ele sabia que estava preocupada com o Amber Lily. Tinha falado muito pouco desde que subiu ao carro. Mas ainda não tinha a arte dominada de guardar seus pensamentos, assim podia ler-lhe a mente.

Jameson tinha a suspeita de que embora conseguisse construir um muro sólido ao redor de sua mente, ele seria capaz de ver em seu interior. Porque havia algo potente entre eles. E estava começando a acreditar que todas suas explicações não eram mais que tolices. Porque tinha a impressão de que aquilo era algo que tinha surgido entre eles desde o começo. O que tinha permitido que seus ouvidos de mortal escutassem seus soluços sobrenaturais. Que lhe tinha impulsionado a entrar naquele edifício. Que tinha feito com que ela perdesse o controle quando tomou-a na primeira vez.

Jameson não sabia o que era exatamente. Mas havia algo. E tinha sido um estúpido. Porque pensava que era a mulher mais formosa, apaixonada e forte que tinha conhecido em sua vida. E quanto mais a olhava, mais a desejava.

Olhou-a de esguelha. Angelica estava sentada muito tensa, concentrando-se em tentar captar a presença da menina. Mas não parecia estar tendo muito êxito.

-Não há razão para pensar que não esteja a salvo com a Hilary Garner -disse-lhe Jameson-. Tamara diz que é uma boa pessoa. Temos que crer nisso.

-Já sei -respondeu ela com secura.

Mas continuou preocupando-se. Doía-lhe a cabeça até o pescoço. E a pena a estava debilitando.

\- Vai ficar doente, Angélica.

-Não posso evitá-lo - assegurou ela virando-se para olhá-lo com expressão dolorida.

-Tem que fazê-lo. Tente não pensar no pior. Quando a encontrarmos, estará tão esgotada que não será de grande ajuda.

-A preocupação pode me debilitar? -perguntou Angélica inclinando a cabeça.

-Não, mas a dor de cabeça que lhe está provocando, sim.

-Tenho a impressão de que a raiva que você tem por dentro pode ser tão devastadora como minha preocupação, vampiro -assegurou ela.

-Certamente tem razão -reconheceu Jameson apertando os lábios.

-Por que os odeia tanto?

-Têm a nossa filha, Angelica. Como pode me perguntar por que os odeio?

-Já os odiava antes. Odiava-os na noite em que fui estupidamente com aquele agente. Por que?

Jameson elevou o queixo e engoliu saliva.

-Há anos tornaram Rhiannon prisioneira. Ataram-na a uma maca enquanto tomavam amostras. Aquilo foi antes de que desenvolvessem seu maldito tranqüilizante. A única maneira que tinham de nos manter muito fracos para lutar era a inanição. Não havia nada para acalmar a dor de seus experimentos. Aqueles malditos a torturaram até quase deixá-la louca. Mas ela escapou. E de passagem matou a um de seus cientistas mais importantes. Rompeu-lhe o pescoço.

-Acredito.

-Quando Tamara era uma menina pequena, seus pais morreram em conseqüência de um estranho vírus. E o médico que de algum jeito a tinha acolhido sob sua asa se ofereceu como seu tutor. Não havia ninguém mais, assim sua petição foi aceita.

Angélica abriu os olhos em sinal de interesse.

-Resultou que o doutor trabalhava em realidade para a DIP, e a morte dos pais da Tamara fazia parte de um plano bem esboçado. Sabiam que a menina tinha o antígeno da beladona, esse estranho grupo sangüíneo que permite a um humano converter-se em vampiro. E também sabiam que as pessoas com esse grupo tem um laço especial com um vampiro em particular que está acostumado a protegê-los.

-É isso certo? -murmurou Angelica brandamente-. Não tinha nem idéia.

-Sim, é certo -continuou ele-. Esse vampiro sente uma especial afinidade por esse mortal em concreto, pressente quando está em perigo. E com freqüência tende a protegê-lo, embora o mortal nem se inteire na maioria das ocasiões. Eric tinha sido o protetor de Tamara. Salvou-lhe a vida uma vez quando era uma menina pequena. E a Divisão sabia, sabia que retornaria algum dia. Assim queriam reter Tamara como isca. E não se detiveram diante de nada.

Angélica sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo uma enorme simpatia pela menina que Tamara tinha sido.

-Mataram a seus pais... meu Deus, é horrível. E você, Jameson? -perguntou virando-se para ele-. Quando entrou em contato com eles?

-Conheci Tamara quando trabalhava para a DIP

-Ela...?

-Sim -assentiu Jameson-. Bom, recorda que foi um deles quem a criou. Ele a meteu na organização em grande parte para mantê-la vigiada. Mas não formava parte realmente da quadrilha. Davam-lhe os casos mais singelos. Como descobrir os supostos poderes psicológicos de um menino de doze anos...

-Você? -perguntou ela.

-Sim. Só que o assunto da psicologia era uma fachada. O que queriam era me ter vigiado porque eu tinha o antígeno. O maldito círculo ia começar de novo. Mas Tamara o sentiu. Os malditos me seqüestraram para dar com ela e com Eric. Roland me salvou o traseiro. Foi a primeira de muitas outras vezes. Minha mãe e eu tivemos que fugir. Roland nos levou para a França com ele, conseguiu um trabalho para minha mãe, enviou-me a um bom colégio...

-E você sabia... que eram vampiros?

-É obvio. Era pequeno, mas não cego.

-E não lhe davam medo?

-Os que me davam medo eram os malditos da Divisão.

Angelica assentiu com a cabeça, e ele teve a impressão de que lhe interessava o que lhe estava contando.

-E onde está agora sua mãe?

-Morreu alguns anos mais tarde. Roland se ocupou de mim até que esses filhos de cadela encontraram de novo nossa pista. Depois disso lhe ocorreu que estaria melhor com meu pai biológico. Assim contratou um detetive para que o encontrasse e terminei em San Diego vivendo com meu pai até que morreu, há dois anos. E meus velhos amigos da Divisão não deram comigo até o ano passado. Meteram-me em uma de suas malditas caminhonetes cinzas e me levaram a seu «centro de investigações» para fazer experiências comigo.

-Assim a Divisão foi uma cruz para você quase toda sua vida...

-Seguiram-me sempre os passos. Igual aos outros. Ninguém deveria ter que viver assim.

-E vai ser você o que terminará com isso.

-Alguém tem que fazê-lo -assegurou Jameson apertando os dentes-. Tenho uma motivação, Angelica. Nossa filha. Não vou permitir que cresça com a constante ameaça desses canalhas vigiando-a.

Ela piscou e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Assim agora já sabe por que sou um monstro -disse-lhe Jameson-. Os ódio. Quero que paguem, todos eles. E pretendo me vingar com minhas próprias mãos. Assim que minha filha esteja a salvo.

-Está permitindo que sua raiva o controle -assegurou Angelica sacudindo a cabeça-. Poderia morrer no intento.

-Nesse caso, morreria por uma boa causa.

-Sei que nunca me perdoará por ter ido com aquele agente -murmurou Angelica-. É certo, eu acreditava que você tinha sido o monstro e o agente era mais seguro. Que me transformou...

Angélica deixou que suas palavras se perdessem.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? -perguntou Jameson, que podia sentir o terror que lhe suscitava só pensar nele. Nunca me contou isso, Angélica. O que ocorreu?

-Não acredito que sirva de nada lhe contar isso.

Jameson suspirou. Não ia rogar lhe que contasse. Demônios, lhe tinha contado a história de sua vida e ela não podia lhe falar daquela pequena parte de seu passado. Jameson não pôde evitar de zangar-se.

Durante vários quilômetros esteve muito calado, e eu também. Tinha-me contado muitas coisas nas quais pensar. Podia inclusive compreender seu ódio irracional pela DIP, mas seguia sem aprovar sua intenção de destruir a tudo o que estivesse relacionado com ela.

-Nunca lhe disse isso, vampiro - disse-lhe depois de um longo período de silêncio-. Mas lamento o que lhe fiz na noite em que nos conhecemos.

-Pois eu não.

Olhei-o e notou a minha surpresa.

-OH, acredito que ainda não estava preparado para a mudança -disse com a sinceridade que o caracterizava-, mas sou melhor que antes. Mais forte e mais inteligente. Estou desfrutando da vida como nunca antes.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, esperando que continuasse.

-Quando bebeu de mim aquela noite... Deus, não tinha nem idéia de que pudesse ser assim. Nem sequer resisti, lembra-se?

-Sim, lembro -assegurei final você resistiu...

-Era puro êxtase -sussurrou Jameson-. Não queria que terminasse.

Eu recordava perfeitamente o calafrio erótico que me percorreu enquanto sugava seu pescoço. Aquilo me tinha assustado, encantado e confundido, tudo de uma vez. E o fato de que Jameson confessasse que tinha sentido o mesmo me desconcertou. Certamente não me odiaria tanto se tinha estado disposto a colaborar em sua própria perdição.

-Esse é o encanto dos vampiros -disse-me-. Suas vítimas se oferecem a eles de boa vontade, e morrem em meio de uma tormenta de sensações que são semelhantes ao orgasmo físico.

-Sim -sussurrei eu fechando os olhos.

Recordei o que havia sentido quando na noite anterior me tinha levado até uma cópula semelhante durante as horas prévias à saída do sol.

-Por isso não bebemos dos vivos, Angélica. Seria muito fácil deixar-se levar. Fazer-lhes mal por beber muito. Privamo-nos desse agrado para protegê-los. Mas o desejo sempre está aí. Sempre.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. O desejo estava ali, naquele momento, me queimando as vísceras. me sussurrando que embora não podíamos beber dos vivos sim podiam beber um do outro. me sussurrando que se Jameson podia sentir minha dor, também sentiria o anseia que se deu procuração de mim e que suplicava por sentir uma vez mais suas carícias, seus dentes e seu sabor.

Rhiannon me tinha advertido. E se nos deixávamos levar outra vez por aquela luxúria, só serviria para ficar mais forte a seguinte vez, e a seguinte.

Jameson limpou a garganta e me olhou de esguelha. Tinha a mandíbula apertada e os olhos brilhantes de paixão.

-O sinal -disse com voz rouca-. Petersville, oito quilômetros.

-Bem -respondi eu-.Já estamos perto.

-Teremos que encontrar um refúgio -sugeriu-. Logo amanhecerá.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu lhe sustentei o olhar. Sei que viu meu desejo porque seus olhos me devolveram o reflexo.

Mas embora Jameson estivesse de acordo em que a paixão era mútua, estava muito claro que não gostava. Que não confiava em mim. Como ia ter relações sexuais com um homem ao qual eu nem sequer gostava? Não permitiria que meus instintos animais me ultrapassassem até chegar a aqueles extremos vergonhosos. Outra vez não.

E soube que ele viu a firmeza de minha decisão refletida em meus olhos. Porque os seus se obscureceram com uma raiva renovada e apertou ainda mais a mandíbula.

Deteve-se frente a uma casa arruinada e abandonada situada a dois quilômetros do grupo de casas de campo que constituíam o povoado de Petersville. A construção tinha sido modesta, uma granja de dois pisos. Não estava ruída nem destroçada, mas tinha quase todas as janelas rotas e a madeira estava cortada, cinzenta e necessitada de uma boa mão de pintura. Jameson deixou o carro na parte de atrás, de modo que não pudesse ser visto da estrada. E quando desligou o motor, ficamos uns minutos na escuridão, calados e tensos.

-Suponho que deveríamos entrar -disse finalmente com voz dura-. Para nos assegurar de que é um lugar resguardado do sol no qual possamos descansar.

-Sim.

Eu abri a porta do carro, baixei-me e caminhei pela erva seca. Não queria entrar na casa com ele. Não queria me quedar a seu lado naquele momento, quando ainda faltava mais de uma hora para que a chegada do sol me incitasse a dormir.

-Tem medo -disse colocando-se a meu lado-. Não confia em mim, verdade, Angélica?

Como lhe dizer que não era dele de quem desconfiava, mas sim de mim?

-Não se preocupe -espetou-me ao ver que eu não respondia, nem sequer o olhava-. Não voltarei a tocar em você. Já lhe havia isso dito, não?

Eu fechei os olhos e me esforcei por evitar que ele pudesse escutar meus pensamentos. Queria que me tocasse, que me fizesse perder a cabeça como já tinha feito. Queria que a decisão não dependesse de mim para não sentir a vergonha e a culpa que sabia que sentiria.

Envergonhei-me daqueles pensamentos, assim baixei a cabeça e o segui para o interior da casa.

-Há um porão. Será o lugar mais seguro - disse com frieza.

Jameson se deteve na entrada e olhou para baixo. Eu me aproximei dele tudo o que me atrevi e segui a direção de seu olhar. Não havia escadas. Deveriam existir no passado, mas só ficavam umas quantas peças de madeira destroçadas. Sem dizer uma palavra, Jameson saltou para diante e para baixo e caiu com os pés no chão.

-Vem? -perguntou se virando para mim e sacudindo o pó das calças.

Eu engoli em seco. Sabia que já era quase tão forte como ele, mas para uma mulher que ainda se sentia mortal era muito pedir que se lançasse pelo oco de uma escada inexistente. Mas apertei os dentes, fechei os olhos e me lancei.

Jameson deu um passo atrás, mas de todas maneiras caí justo em cima dele. Podia cheirar a essência masculina e exótica que emanava de seu corpo, e podia escutar o ritmo do sangue que corria por suas veias debaixo de sua pele. Eu também tinha o pulso acelerado.

Jameson pôs as mãos nos meus ombros e me levantou com suavidade enquanto saía de debaixo de mim. Limpou a garganta mas não me olhou.

-Precisa praticar mais.

Não era prática o que eu necessitava, e sim escapar dele. Seguiria acordada ainda uma hora mais, e aquele desejo por sentir suas carícias acabaria me voltando louca.

-Acredito que deveríamos nos separar -disse com voz trêmula.

-Acredita nisso?

Assenti com a cabeça e me obriguei a olhá-lo.

\- Assim poderíamos cobrir mais terreno. Encontraríamos antes Amber Lily.

\- Quer dizer que você a encontrará antes. É a que tem a conexão com ela. E logo o que? Desaparecerá com a única filha que eu poderei ter na vida?

\- Dou-lhe minha palavra de que não fugirei -assegurei elevando o queixo.

\- Ah, mas agora é uma dos condenados, não é certo, anjo? Um monstro como eu, sem alma e sem moralidade. Que vale agora sua palavra?

\- Não vou fugir -repeti-. Além disso, você diz que entre nós há uma conexão. Decerto que se eu escapar você me encontrará.

\- Encontraria - assegurou Jameson com tranqüilidade-. Mesmo que tivesse que percorrer para isso a Terra inteira, encontraria-a. Não duvide nem um momento.

\- Então, por que não me deixa partir?

\- Porque não quero ter que procurar por você. E porque não confio em você. Não quero que cometa um engano que provoque a morte de minha filha.

Eu baixei a cabeça, fechei os olhos e me sentei no chão de concreto.

\- Então, as coisas que disse no carro eram mentira. Devia tê-lo suposto.

\- Falemos de mentiras, anjo? -disse aproximando-se para sentar-se a meu lado.

Eu ergui a cabeça e o olhei. Vi a raiva refletida em seus olhos.

\- Eu não menti – falei.

\- Claro que sim. Não quer se afastar de meu lado pelo bem da menina, mas sim pelo seu próprio. Não pode suportá-lo, verdade, anjo? Uma Santa como você... o estômago se lhe revolve por sentir-se tão atraída por um monstro como eu, não é?

Eu afastei o rosto, mas Jameson me apertou o rosto com a palma para me obrigar a olhá-lo.

-Acha que não posso vê-lo? Deseja-me. Queima-se por dentro por mim. Não pode deixar de pensar em minhas mãos sobre seu corpo. Em minha boca sobre a sua.

Jameson sorriu amargamente e sacudiu a cabeça. -O espírito da pobre Angelica está em luta com sua carne, e ela está desgostosa por isso.

-Está equivocado -disse-lhe-. Não te desejo! Nem sequer quero estar na mesma habitação que você! Odeio-o!

-Já sei que me odeia -sussurrou ele-. Mas isso não importa, não é?

Eu neguei com a cabeça, pus-me de pé e lhe dei as costas. Mas ele estava justo detrás de mim, tão perto que podia sentir o calor de sua pele. Afastou-me o cabelo da nuca com uma mão e inclinou a cabeça até que seus lábios roçaram levemente meu pescoço, mas sem tocá-lo. Estremeci-me e todo meu ser suplicou que me tocasse.

Ele moveu o quadril e sua ereção se apertou contra minhas costas. E logo se inclinou um pouco mais e seus lábios me roçaram o pescoço. Eu deixei de lutar e suspirei profundamente, deixando cair a cabeça para trás e para um lado, lhe oferecendo meu pescoço sem condições.

-Pensei que não quisesse estar na mesma casa que eu - sussurrou apenas sem fôlego.

-Por favor... - gemi eu do mais profundo de minha garganta.

Então Jameson se separou de mim bruscamente e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Quem está mentindo agora, anjo? -grunhiu.

Eu rodeei o corpo com os braços e fui caindo lentamente de joelhos. Inclinei a cabeça e chorei de frustração.

Jameson continuou de pé, me olhando.

-Acredite, para mim é igualmente repugnante desejar a alguém a quem não posso suportar ter diante de mim...Você não vai a nenhuma parte, assim ambos teremos que viver com esta situação.

Eu me pus de pé. A raiva e a indignação me deram força que sua presença me tinha roubado tão somente uns segundos atrás. Andava em redor e o olhei aos olhos.

-Nem sonhe - disse-lhe.

Então me virei para a porta que havia na parte de acima, dobrei os joelhos e saltei. Para meu assombro, foi tão singelo como esquivar um atoleiro na calçada, e aterrissei no piso de acima. E então saí correndo da casa.

O vento soprava em meus ouvidos e me alvoroçava o cabelo enquanto corria. Sabia que Jameson corria detrás de mim, mas não me voltei para confirmá-lo. Só corri, e em questão de segundos me esqueci de meu perseguidor. Encontrei um novo prazer em correr assim rápido, tanto que tudo o que havia para mim ao redor ficou impreciso, mas uma espécie de sistema de navegação interior me servia para me esquivar dos obstáculos e dos possíveis perigos do caminho. Corri através do bosque durante muitos quilômetros.

E logo me detive. Nem sequer estava cansada. Incrível. Sentia o sangue renascer em minhas veias, o coração pulsar seguro e forte dentro de meu peito. Sentia-me forte. Mais forte que nunca em toda minha vida.

-Maldita seja, Angélica, que diabos acha que está fazendo?

Ah, sim. Meu lúcifer me tinha capturado finalmente. Virei-me para olhá-lo de frente.

-Não pode me reter contra minha vontade -protestei-. Sou tão forte como você.

Então, naquele momento escutei algo. Um pranto muito longínquo. O pranto de... um bebê. O coração me deteve um instante. Mas os soluços se foram fazendo mais altos e insistentes.

-A menina -sussurrei.

Jameson olhou-me nos olhos. De seu olhar tinha desaparecido qualquer sinal de animosidade. Como se fôssemos um, corremos o mais rápido que pudemos em direção a aquele som. Baixamos quase voando por uma colina até que chegamos a uma estrada de cascalho.

-Ali! -gritou Jameson.

Virei-me e vi uma mulher caída muito quieta no chão. O pranto se escutava agora com mais força que nunca. De um salto me coloquei ao lado da mulher e lhe levantei a cabeça e os ombros do chão para sacudi-la.

-Acorde, mulher! Onde está? Me diga onde está a menina!

A mulher abriu lentamente os olhos e os manteve muito abertos. Um olhar de pânico se apoderou deles enquanto escaneava a zona. E logo gritou e levou as mãos ao rosto. Gritou e gritou e gritou.

Eu olhei na direção aonde ela estava olhando e então o vi. O carro completamente ao reverso, dado a volta. O bebê preso dentro, pendurado do cinto e chorando de medo. As chamas lambendo o céu da noite da base do carro, onde estava o tanque de gasolina.

-Minha menina! -gritava a mulher uma e outra vez Por favor, salvem a minha menina!

Sua menina. Não a minha. O pranto que eu tinha ouvido era o do bebê daquela mulher que tinha sofrido um acidente de tráfico.

-Depressa! -gritou lutando por ficar em pé Depressa, pelo amor de Deus! O depósito!

E então começou a balbuciar em meio de um torvelinho de soluços ininteligíveis.

Não podia acreditar o que estava vendo. Jameson tinha subido ao carro e estava tentando abrir a porta mais próxima ao bebê. As chamas o rodeavam perigosamente. E eu já tinha comprovado os efeitos explosivos do fogo nos vampiros.

Pus-me de pé, deixei a mulher ali e corri para o carro. Jameson arrancou a porta e a lançou através da noite. Se a luz do dia tivesse permitido que aquela jovem mãe visse sua força, teria desmaiado. Eu estive a ponto de fazê-lo quando vi quão longe que jogou aquele pedaço de metal. E então Jameson entrou e começou a manobrar as ferragens do cinto que tinham aprisionado o bebê. Teve que parar por pelo menos três vezes para apagar as chamas que lhe cercavam a roupa. Mas sempre voltava pelo bebê.

Aproximei-me mais e cheguei ao carro bem a tempo de vê-lo sair com a menina nos braços. Correu para mim, passou-me o bebê e caiu de joelhos. Foi então que me dei conta de que sua delicada pele de vampiro estava se queimando. Dela saíam espirais de fumaça como se fossem fantasmas voando pelo céu da noite. Seus olhos negros se cravaram nos meus durante um instante e vi a agonia refletida neles. E logo senti as marcas quentes lhe atravessando a pele como se fosse comigo. Jameson ficou de pé e se dirigiu para um arroio que corria ao longe. Escutei o som de seu corpo ao lançar-se nele e o calor desapareceu de meu corpo. Mas não a dor.

A menina resmungou, chamando minha atenção. Olhei-a e a embalei brandamente entre meus seios. Mas me doía o coração. Tinha o cabelo vermelho, não negro. E os olhos azuis. E a firmeza de suas faces e a papada me fizeram pensar que era bastante maior que minha Amber Lily. Talvez estivesse nascendo, inclusive, os dentes.

Uma mãozinha gorducha se ergueu para me agarrar uma mecha de cabelo.

\- Por favor...

Ergui os olhos. Era a mulher. Ela tinha se arrumado para ficar de pé outra vez. Tinha-a diante de mim, com o rosto arranhado, o cabelo revolto e os lábios sangrando. Estirou os braços para sua filha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu fechei os olhos e engoli em seco. Sua filha. Sua filha preciosa, não a minha. Inclinei-me para beijar o rostinho rosado da menina e depois a pus nos braços da mãe.

Ela a abraçou com força e inclinou a cabeça sem deixar de soluçar. Então se ouviram sirenes na distância. Um veículo detendo-se no meio-fio. Luzes brancas iluminando a escuridão, poluindo sua beleza sobrenatural. Luzes. Umas luzes que não pertenciam à noite. Eu era uma intrusa.

Olhei uma vez mais a mãe e a filha, abraçadas e soluçando. E logo deslizei entre as sombras, para o lugar ao qual pertencia.

 **Capítulo 11**

Jameson estava metido até o pescoço nas geladas águas daquele arroio. Deixou que o frio se apoderasse dele, que abrisse caminho entre seus poros para acalmar a espantosa sensação de queimação. Aliviou-lhe um pouco a dor. Mas não o suficiente.

Deus, como doía.

Jameson fechou os olhos com a esperança de que a água fria o anestesiasse, mas sabia que não podia ser. O melhor que podia fazer era encontrar um refúgio e deixar que o sonho diurno fizesse seu trabalho.

E assim que morresse o sol iria em busca de Angelica. Esperava que não tivesse encontrado a sua filha e a tivesse levado para algum lugar desconhecido. Queria ver Amber Lily e estreitá-la entre seus braços antes de partir para terminar com a DIP

O certo era que não podia culpar Angelica por vê-lo como um pai inadequado. Um vampiro sem sentimento de culpa devia lhe parecer muito estranho. Alguém que desfrutava de sua natureza e que não retornaria ao estado mortal embora fora tão simples como tomar um aquilo era o que ela desejava mais que nada no mundo.

O som de um suave chapinhar fê-lo virar rapidamente a cabeça. E então piscou várias vezes para convencer-se de que não estava tendo visões. Angelica nadava pelo arroio. A saia de seu vestido negro, tão sexy, estava à altura de seu quadril enquanto se aproximava dele. Deteve-se a seu lado. Jameson a olhou nos olhos e calculou a possibilidade de fazer algum comentário sarcástico respeito de imaginá-la tão longe naquele momento.

Mas não pôde. Porque o que viu em seus olhos foi desolação. Ela o olhou com expressão desolada e os olhos frágeis. Mas não chorou. Lutou para conter as lágrimas corajosamente. E o conseguiu.

Diabos, Jameson conhecia bem aquela angústia amarga. Ele também a sentia. Ao princípio, quando escutou o pranto daquele bebê, pensou que...

Pensou que por fim tinha encontrado a sua filha. E quando tirou aquele bebê nos braços, embora soubesse que não era sua menina, esteve ao mesmo tempo no céu e no inferno.

Angelica deixou escapar um suspiro e pôs as costas retas. Parecia uma deusa surgindo de entre as águas.

-Pode se pôr de pé? - perguntou-lhe Angelica-. Caminhar?

Perguntou com voz cortante como o gelo. Ela o odiava. E Jameson não a culpava por isso depois do que lhe tinha feito no porão. Mas estava meio cego de desejo por ela. Morria para tê-la. Fantasiava com as coisas que gostaria de fazer. Sabia perfeitamente que Angelica sentia o mesmo... E também sabia que sentia repulsão por desejá-lo assim.

Jameson se havia sentido excitado, frustrado e furioso com toda aquela situação. E quem melhor que ela para pagar o pato?

Angelica colocou a mão no seu ombro.

-Perguntei-lhe se pode andar, vampiro. Responda.

-Posso andar -assegurou ele ficando em pé para demonstrá-lo.

-Então será melhor que o faça. E depressa. Logo amanhecerá.

Jameson entreabriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

-Acreditei que tinha decidido ir por sua conta. Pensei que a estas alturas estaria já a caminho de Tombuctú.

-Pois já vê que não.

Angelica ia caminhando muito perto dele, com a mão colocada perto de seu cotovelo para sustentá-lo para evitar que caísse. Caminhava devagar, arrastando o vestido pelas águas escuras. Jameson se perguntou por que não o teria deixado. Por que o estava ajudando. E por que se zangava tanto por conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Os emocionais, não os físicos.

Para seu horror, cambaleou assim que pôs o pé fora da água. Sem a ajuda do gelo, a dor tinha retornado.

Mas seu anjo estava ali mesmo, e lhe passou o braço pela cintura para ajudá-lo. Abraçou-o com tanta força que parecia que realmente se importava. Piscava cada vez que a dor se fazia mais intensa, e Jameson soube que ela também estava sentindo.

Não podia ir muito longe, isso sabia. Não tinha a força e nunca conseguiria chegar à granja abandonada. Não o conseguiria antes do amanhecer. Teria que ir sozinha. Tinha que lhe dizer que...

Mas não tinha com que preocupar-se. Uns minutos mais tarde encontraram um refúgio, uma cova diminuta escavada na rocha, aos pés de uma colina. Angelica o ajudou a entrar até o mais profundo, e logo o deixou sobre o chão frio e rochoso. Então saiu a toda pressa, deixando-o sozinho. Retornou uns minutos mais tarde com os braços carregados de lenha de pinheiro. Trazia metade da árvore, pelo menos. Colocou os troncos à entrada da cova e fez um muro sólido com eles para evitar que entrasse o sol. Logo se aproximou de Jameson e entreabriu os olhos enquanto observava as marcas vermelhas que marcavam seu corpo.

-Isto o matará?- sussurrou-lhe olhando-o nos olhos.

-Não terá tanta sorte -respondeu ele.

-Dói-lhe demais.

-E em você também - assegurou Jameson sentando-se um pouco para lhe ver o rosto.

Ela moveu-se rapidamente, mas ele teve tempo de ver-lhe as lágrimas.

-A dor desaparecerá com o sono, meu anjo. Só faltam uns minutos para que amanheça. Mas a sua a perseguirá em sonhos, não é?

Os ombros da Angelica estremeceram, e quando se virou para olhá-lo de novo tinha as faces úmidas e o corpo tremente.

-Pensei que era ela -sussurrou-. Quando escutei aquele bebê chorando, pensei...

-Sei -disse Jameson com voz algo trêmula-. Sei, meu anjo. Eu também pensei.

Angelica inclinou a cabeça quando já não pôde controlar mais as lágrimas, e Jameson não foi capaz de evitá-lo. Rodeou-lhe o corpo tremente com os braços e a atraiu para si. E a abraçou enquanto lutava para conter suas próprias lágrimas. Disse a si mesmo que odiava aquela mulher. Odiava-a porque sentia asco por ele.

Ao diabo com aquilo. Voltaria a odiá-la mais tarde. Naquele momento não podia. Era impossível. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo sedoso e os ombros trêmulos, embalando-a entre seus braços até que as agulhas de pinheiro da entrada começaram a iluminar-se com a luz do sol nascente. E continuou embalando-a até que ela dormiu. Uns instantes mais tarde, ele fez o mesmo .

Não era um monstro. Despertei aninhada entre seus braços com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito. E soube que o tinha julgado mau. Desde o começo o tinha obrigado a ficar na defensiva, atacando-o e acusando-o, e ele me tinha mostrado em resposta seu lado pior. Dava-me conta então que tinha seus motivos para me desprezar.

Jameson sabia que o bebê que chorava não era sua filha. Tinha sabido antes de aproximar-se do carro, mas tinha ido de todas formas e se arriscou a morrer para salvar o bebê de uma desconhecida.

Eu tinha conhecido homens mortais, homens cristãos, que não teriam feito o mesmo que aquele demônio sombrio. Não era a encarnação do mal. Era simplesmente um homem, pensei erguendo a cabeça para poder estudar seu rosto. Um homem cheio de ira e de sede de vingança, sim, mas também um homem de bom coração e grande valor.

E de belos olhos castanhos com raias de ébano que brilhavam sob a luz da lua. E que me desprezava com razão.

Jameson abriu os olhos e se mirou-se nos meus.

-Despertou antes de mim - disse ainda meio sonolento-. Isso não é normal.

-As queimaduras devem tê-lo debilitado mais do que pensava.

Levantei-me muito devagar, lamentando ter que afastar meu corpo daquele maravilhoso refúgio que era seu peito.

-Acho que tem razão. Ainda estou um pouco enjoado.

Eu virei a cabeça e o olhei fixamente nos olhos. -Talvez precise...

Seu olhar cravou-se em meu pescoço durante um instante antes de fechar os olhos e torcer o nariz.

-O que preciso é sair desta cova.

Jameson ficou de pé e se aproximou da entrada. Bastou um golpe de seu braço poderoso para lançar pelos ares a improvisada porta de pinheiro. Logo saiu, inclinou a cabeça para trás e abriu o peito para respirar a brisa da noite. Eu fiquei na entrada olhando-o, admirando-o, e senti um calafrio na base do pescoço. Mas então me dava conta de que não era só excitação o que estava ocorrendo aos meus sentidos. Havia algo mais. Algo brilhante.

E o reconheci. Minha filha... Estava perto. E estava bem. Contente e a salvo. Quente, confortável e sem medo. Pouco a pouco renasceu em mim a esperança e a certeza de que antes de que acabasse a noite abraçaria aquele bendito pedacinho de carne. E aquela certeza me deixou quase morta de emoção.

Saí da cova e corri ao lado do Jameson.

-Ela está bem - disse-lhe, e ele se virou para me olhar com o cenho franzido-. Amber Lily está bem, a salvo. E estamos muito perto dela, Jameson. Posso senti-la.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. Eu não recordava haver visto nunca antes um sorriso assim. Aproximou-se de mim e me tocou as mãos.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim – respondeu -. Estamos muito perto. Vamos encontrá-la logo. Sei disso.

-Bem - murmurou Jameson fechando os olhos e exalando um suspiro -. Outros chegarão em qualquer momento. Encontraremo-nos com eles na casa abandonada em que deixamos o carro.

\- Como sabe que estão em caminho? -perguntei-lhe inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

\- Angelica, não somos os únicos vampiros que podemos nos comunicar sem palavras -respondeu Jameson após soltar uma gargalhada-. Embora... acredito que entre você e eu é mais poderoso. Mas feche esses olhos de ametista, meu anjo. E pense neles. Fale com eles.

-Mas se nem sequer estão aqui.

-Tente.

E isso fiz. Fechei os olhos e desenhei o rosto amável de Tamara em minha cabeça.

«Tamara? Está aí? Pode me ouvir?»

«Verei você dentro de uma hora mais ou menos, Angelica»

Escutei a voz doce da Tamara com toda nitidez, como se me estivesse falando ao lado. Abri os olhos em gesto de surpresa.

« Percebeu algo?», perguntei-lhe, sentindo de novo aquela esperança.

«Temos a cabana localizada. Quando voltarem ao carro já estaremos ali

-Acabo de falar com a Tamara! -exclamei olhando ao céu-.E está a muitos quilômetros de distância. Dá-se conta de quão incrível é isso, Jameson?

-Sim, dou-me conta -respondeu com um sorriso.

-Mas, sabe o que mais me surpreende? - perguntei suspirando antes de olhá-lo-. Que sou mãe. Não estava em meus planos, sabe? Nem me tinha passado pela cabeça. Mas estou começando a pensar que... Que talvez esse porco me tenha feito um favor aquela noite. Tremi ao recordar aquela imagem aterradora. Mas me tirei isso da cabeça.

\- Agora sou mãe, e não posso me imaginar não sendo.

\- Está... mais segura, Angelica -murmurou Jameson me segurando os ombros e me esquadrinhando o rosto.

-Se - reconheci eu assentindo com a cabeça-. Muito segura. Já é hora de deixar de choramingar e enfrentar tudo, não é?

\- Nunca me falou naquela noite -disse-. Eu lhe contei todos meus segredos, anjo.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Era o momento. Talvez o que aquele homem e eu precisávamos era começar de novo. Talvez se o tratasse como um homem e não como um monstro poderíamos chegar a nos entender.

Assim lhe contei o ocorrido aquela noite. Como saí sozinha do convento, e como aquele monstro estava me esperando no beco, e como tentei me defender, caída no lixo.

-Ele a. .. obrigou a receber o presente sombrio?

Eu assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de olhar Jameson.

-E logo a deixou sozinha, sem lhe explicar nada de sua nova natureza?

-Não. Queria me ensinar. Uma vez me disse que alguns vampiros têm uma união especial com um humano. Acredito que eu era o seu. Disse-me que tinha me seguido durante toda minha vida. Mas era um ser retorcido, doente. Minha primeira lição ia ser como matar um jovem inocente. Primeiro me mostrou a técnica atacando um ancião assustado.

Elevei a cabeça para olhar Jameson nos olhos.

-Agarrei uma parte de madeira incandescente e o golpeei o mais forte que pude. O golpe o fez cair de joelhos, mas o que o matou foi o fogo.

\- Matou-o...- murmurou entre dentes me olhando sem acreditar -. Bem. Assim me economizou o trabalho de fazê-lo eu.

\- Pensei que Deus tinha me castigado - continuei dizendo -. Pensei que só poderia sobreviver matando. E jurei que não o faria. Assim que me escondi para esperar a morte. Não sabia que a sede de sangue seria tão forte.

-Não sabia nada - refletiu Jameson.

-Mas decidi aprender - assegurei eu com firmeza -. Porque agora sei que ela está a salvo. Sei, e pela primeira vez desde aquela espantosa noite... Sinto-me bem.

Aquilo era mentira. Não era a primeira vez. Havia-me sentido muito bem em outra ocasião. Quando ele me tinha feito experimentar aquele êxtase sem limites.

Virei a cabeça, porque senti que Jameson estava tentando ler o meu pensamento. E então me pus a caminhar depressa em direção à casa abandonada em que tínhamos deixado o carro. Ele me alcançou imediatamente, e então começamos os dois a correr em uma provocação silenciosa. Ao chegar me deixei cair de costas sobre a erva, olhando as estrelas e pensando que nunca antes tinha apreciado a beleza etérea da noite.

Jameson ficou olhando-a. Sim, estava emocionada pela sensação que tinha experiente quando aquele sexto sentido lhe tinha assegurado que a menina estava bem, a salvo e muito perto. Mas Jameson tinha a impressão de que havia algo mais. Que possivelmente Angelica estivesse começando a reconciliar-se com sua nova natureza.

E ao ir afastando pouco a pouco seus medos e suas inseguranças, estava começando a ressurgir a mulher que tinha sido antes.

A mulher assustada e se desesperada que conhecia não era nem a sombra da verdadeira Angelica. Deus, e ele tinha pensado que não havia nada mais.

Agora estava deitada na erva, seu cabelo sedoso esparramado a seu redor. A luz das estrelas se refletia nos seus olhos. E Jameson esteve quase gemendo diante da força do desejo que sentia por ela. Esteve a ponto de cair em cima dela, ali mesmo

-Haham! -pigarreou Roland.

Jameson se virou e encontrou seu amigo ali mesmo, detrás dele, e se perguntou se teria lido seus últimos pensamentos.

-Já estão aqui. Bem.

-Tem melhor aspecto, passarinho - disse Rhiannon deitando na grama ao lado de Angelica.

-Está muito perto - assegurou a jovem levantand-se com um sorriso-. Pressinto.

-E? -animou-a a continuar a outra mulher.

-E... E ao saber que está a salvo... Não sei. É como se me tivessem dado uma pausa de minha preocupação por ela. E tenho feito o que me disse, Rhiannon. Permiti-me... desfrutar do que sou agora.

-E faz muito bem, garota.

-Onde estão Eric e Tamara? - perguntou Jameson afastando os olhos de seu belo rosto e virando-se para Roland.

-Foram vigiar o terreno enquanto esperam nossa chegada. Pensamos que era melhor que fossem se adiantando se por acaso fugissem outra vez com a criança. O lugar está a poucos quilômetros daqui.

\- Temos pressa -interveio Angelica olhando-o com olhos suplicantes.

Jameson sentiu que lhe apertava o coração. Maldição, por que não podia aceitar a amizade que ela parecia estar lhe oferecendo e deixar as coisas assim? Por que tinha que desejar muito mais?

-Quero estreitá-la entre meus braços -continuou Angelica-. Por favor.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, porque não queria ver o amor que brilhava nos olhos da Angelica. Amor por sua filha. Encaminhou-se para o carro com Angelica ao lado, mas se deteve o dar-se conta de que Roland não os seguia.

-O que está esperando?

\- Já sabe o que penso desses cachorros - falou seu amigo acenando para o carro com um gesto-. A viagem até aqui já foi bastante estressante. Rhiannon e eu chegaremos por nossos próprios meios. Atalharemos pelo bosque e certamente chegaremos antes que vocês

-É mais rápido que um carro? -perguntou Angelica inclinando a cabeça-. Então deve ser muito velho.

-Senhorita, sou um ancião - respondeu Roland com um sorriso-. E entretanto minha querida companheira é vários séculos mais velha que eu.

-Sou a filha de um faraó, menina -assegurou Rhiannon aproximando-se para agarrar o braço do Roland-. Quando construíram as pirâmides eu já tinha nascido. Contar-lhe-hei isso algum dia.

\- Gostaria mesmo - pediu-lhe Angelica abrindo muito os olhos.

Logo deu a volta e se dirigiu ao carro. Roland tinha dado a Jameson a direção, assim que este se despediu de seus amigos e se colocou à frente do volante.

Estacionamos um pouco mais longe e depois deslizamos pelas sombras da noite para a cabana. Estava construída no alto de uma colina, em meio de um bosque de pinheiros que alagava o ar com sua fragrância.

Jameson me segurava um ombro enquanto nos movíamos em silencio através do bosque. Ao nos aproximarmos da cabana distingui o brilho dos abajures de azeite nas janelas e a suave espiral de funo que saía flutuando pela chaminé. Cheirava a madeira ardendo.

Mas havia algo... Que não cheirava bem.

-Tamara e Eric não estão aqui - disse Jameson girando-se para mim com o cenho franzido.

Eu fechei os olhos e tratei de me concentrar em minha filha. Ainda podia sentir a calma, a segurança do ambiente que a rodeava. E também sua presença.

Mas não estava tão perto como deveria estar.

O coração parou-me. Toda a emoção se esvaiu dentro de mim como se tivesse uma adaga cravada no peito.

-Não está na cabana -sussurrei-. chegamos muito tarde, Jameson.

-Não, ouça - falou ele negando com a cabeça-, talvez Hilary tenha ido em busca de provisões ou algo assim. Com certeza que Eric e Tamara a acompanharam.

Seus olhos pareciam esperançosos, e conseguiu me contagiar com aquela sensação.

-Você acredita?

\- Claro que sim, anjo. Vamos nos aproximar um pouco mais, certo?

Eu assenti com a cabeça e engoli as lágrimas. Abandonamos o bosque e saímos ao claro. A casa parecia completamente vazia, sem vida.

Até que uma luz cegante apontou-nos aos olhos e escutamos uma voz grave gritar:

-Se derem um passo mais mataremos a menina!

O pânico me cravou os pés ao chão, mas Jameson se colocou a toda pressa diante de mim em um gesto protetor.

-Recue lentamente -sussurrou-me.

Eu fiz exatamente o que me dizia, sabendo que o que procurava era o amparo das árvores. Agarrei a cintura dele enquanto andava para trás.

-Falei quietos! Não se movam ou a menina morrerá!

-Mentira! -exclamei-. Não têm a minha filha!

Apesar de minhas valentes palavras, fiquei quieta, duvidando de meus próprios instintos.

-Aqui não - respondeu a voz -, mas estamos com ela. Adiante, ponham-se a correr e o comprovarão.

Entortando os olhos um pouco através da luz distingui as formas de vários homens. E então um deles deu um passo adiante e eu gritei. Porque estava com a doce Tamara. A cabeça da jovem pendia para diante, e parecia que era seu captor o que a estava sustentando, e não suas próprias pernas.

-Tam! -gritou Jameson lançando-se para diante, mas detendo-se quando o homem colocou a seu amiga uma navalha no pescoço.

-Fique onde está ou a verá sangrar!

Jameson fez o que lhe diziam, e eu pude sentir sua angústia. Compartilhei-a com ele.

-Não lhe faça mal -disse Jameson com voz forte e clara-. Deixa-a partir.

Deu um passo pequeno para diante com os braços ao alto, em gesto de rendição.

-Deixa-a partir e tome a mim em seu lugar. -Tomaremos a todos -afirmou o agente.

O estômago se me retorceu de terror quando reconheci o poderoso tranqüilizante que continham aquelas armas. De onde estava agora podia ver os corpos de Eric e de Roland atirados no chão. Estavam inconscientes... Ou talvez mortos. E justo detrás deles estava Rhiannon, a mais régia de todos os vampiros. Vários homens carregavam seu corpo para a parte de trás de uma caminhonete.

Dava um passo adiante enquanto sentia crescer em meu interior uma fúria desconhecida.

« Corre, Angelica!», gritou-me a mente do Jameson. « Pode fugir! Vamos, encontre a nossa filha e fique o mais longe possível deles!»

-Não posso deixá-los assim -sussurrei automaticamente em voz alta.

« Vá! É a única oportunidade que tem agora nossa filha! Se prenderem a todos, será sua para sempre. Faça-o, anjo, corra!»

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, virei-me e corri para as árvores. Escutei o disparo e olhei para trás bem a tempo para ver o Jameson interpor-se no caminho do dardo que ia dirigido a mim. Cravou-se-lhe no peito e o vi cair ao chão. Gritei.

«Corra...», dizia enquanto seus pensamentos se debilitavam como conseqüência do dardo. «Pelo amor de Deus... corra».

E corri.

Corri através do bosque sem direção. Os ramos me golpeavam o rosto e me faziam farrapos a roupa. Corria utilizando toda minha força vampírica para fugir deles. Jameson tinha razão. Tinha que encontrar Amber Lily e salvá-la das garras daquelas bestas. Mas outro pensamento me rondava a cabeça enquanto atravessava grosseiramente as profundidades do bosque. Tinha que permanecer livre para poder voltar. Por ele. Por todos eles.

 **Capítulo 12**

Hilary Garner correu. Tinha-os visto chegar, rodear a cabana que tinha sido o único refúgio seguro que lhe tinha ocorrido para proteger a menina. E que Deus a ajudasse, tinha raptado o bebê justo diante de seus narizes no White Plains. Não tinha nem idéia se a mãe continuava ainda viva. Mas o pai sim. Tam tinha recebido a mensagem em código que lhe tinha enviado Hilary e lhe havia dito que Jameson estava a caminho. Mas lhe tinha sido impossível esperá-lo.

Cada dia, Hilary tinha observado a recém-nascida. Aqueles olhos escuros, o cabelo de seda, as mãos pequenas... adorava-a. E não podia esperar. A lista de experimentos que ia levar a cabo a DIP já estava terminada. E Rose Sversky já tinha o primeiro deles consertado. Hilary não podia esperar.

Assim levou-a para a cabana. E os desgraçados a tinham encontrado. Um deles deve ter-se dado conta de que escapou também da cabana, porque podia escutar como se aproximavam com pisadas fortes, rompendo os galhos do chão enquanto corriam para ela.

Hilary estreitou com força à menina entre seus braços.

-Não se preocupe, benzinho -sussurrou-lhe-. Hilary cuidarei de você. Prometi a sua mamãe. Prometi que lhe cuidaria até que seu papai viesse a lhe buscar. E isso é o que vou fazer.

Correu mais depressa esquivando-se das árvores, mas os passos se aproximaram mais e se fizeram mais sonoros. Ouviram-se disparos no meio da noite e Hilary sentiu como se lhe tivessem golpeado as costas com vários chicotes.

-Basta, idiotas! -gritou um homem.

Hilary tentou avançar, mas não sentia as pernas. Dobraram-se-lhe e caiu de joelhos. E logo depois de bruços. Inclinou a cabeça para beijar a facea do bebê. -Cumprirei minha promessa -sussurrou.

Antes de que pudesse terminar a frase, dois homens se inclinaram sobre ela e lhe tiraram a menina dos braços.

-Tome -disse um deles passando-a ao outro-. Whaley disse que chamassemos por rádio quando a tivéssemos e que a colocássemos imediatamente no carro em direção à sede central. Sem paradas. Sem desvios. Entendido?

Hilary virou fracamente a cabeça e viu o outro homem assentir com a cabeça e partir com a menina.

-Não... não conseguirá levá-la de novo à sede -conseguiu dizer-. Não o permitirei.

-Não acredito que você sirva de muita ajuda para ninguém, Garner.

-Tenho que fazê-lo -sussurrou ela-. Prometi.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça em gesto de desgosto e deu a volta. Deixou-a ali.

-Aqui já acabou -disse aos outros-. Voltemos para a casa e levemos os outros à fossa.

-Mas ainda tem um solto, senhor.

-Com um podemos -respondeu o outro-. Mais tarde. Primeiro nos encarregaremos dos outros.

Hilary o escutou partir. Seus passos se foram fazendo mais longínquos e logo desapareceram de todo. Hilary fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça contra a pedra coberta de musgo.

-Por favor, Senhor -sussurrou-. Faz muito que não falo a ti... Sei. Mas... Mas sinto por isso.

Apertou os dentes pela dor e forçou a si mesma a continuar.

-Não sei se poderá me perdoar por... por todo o tempo que passei trabalhando para esses monstros. Mas não sabia, Senhor. Não sabia.

O vento parecia sopro entre os ramos dos pinheiros. Parecia chamá-la por seu nome.

\- Me perdoe, Senhor - continuou dizendo -. E me ajude. Necessito Sua ajuda para cumprir minha promessa. Hilary abriu os olhos e observou o céu escuro. - me mande um sinal -sussurrou-. Me mande um anjo e saberei que me perdoou. Saberei que agora me escuta se me enviar um anjo.

Jameson despertou preso. Tinha a mente Confusa e debilitada pela droga, mas lutou contra seus efeitos debilitadores, piscou para melhorar a visão e tentou dar uma olhada aos arredores.

Estava debaixo da terra. O aroma de umidade o rodeava inclusive por cima do muro circular construído com blocos de concreto. Deus, estava em uma espécie de masmorra redonda. Estava deitado sobre um chão duro, com as pernas atadas com grilhões à parede que tinha atrás e os braços amarrados. Apertou a mandíbula e moveu as cadeias, mas se limitaram a soar em resposta. Estava muito fraco para liberar-se. Maldição.

Escutou um gemido que o obrigou a mover a cabeça, e viu os outros presos igual a ele. Eric e Roland, Tamara e Rhiannon, com seu cabelo escuro lhe caindo sobre o rosto. Mas Angelica não estava.

Angelica tinha conseguido escapar. Graças a Deus. Roland se cambaleou sobre os pés quando Jameson o olhou. Seus olhares se encontraram.

\- Onde diabos estamos? - perguntou Jameson, embora tivesse certeza de que seu amigo sabia tanto quanto ele.

\- Não estou certo. Certamente em uma dessas casas seguras que os canalhas têm alugadas por todo o país. Suponho que trarão reforços antes de tentar nos mandar de novo ao White Plains.

\- Querem todos - disse Jameson com a língua pastosa pela droga escapou. E é a única que ficou para tentar resgatar a criança.

\- Sim - murmurou Roland assentindo lentamente. Querem eliminar qualquer possível ameaça. Certamente a considerarão sua prisioneira mais valiosa.

\- Não acredito que a tenham.

Eric estava despertando. Como Tamara e Rhiannon.

\- O que o faz pensar isso, Jamey? - sussurrou Tamara.

\- Não sei o que ocorreria depois, mas no momento em que nos deram caça, Angelica estava convencida de que a menina continuava a salvo. Não acreditou quando disseram que a tinham. Eu creio nisso, porque ela sente a menina e estava... emocionada, convencida de que Amber Lily estava em boas mãos.

-Talvez Hilary conseguisse escapar antes de que encontrassem a cabana -sugeriu Tamara.

-Sim -interveio Eric com voz débil-. Sabiam que viríamos à cabana a procurá-la, assim embora não tenham podido pegá-la, quiseram nos esperar prmeiro.

\- Ao nos fazer prisioneiros, asseguram-se de que não encontraremos a criança antes deles - disse Roland.

Rhiannon elevou a cabeça. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas de fúria.

-O cativeiro não é o que têm pensando para nós, benzinho. Não querem correr riscos -assegurou elevando a cabeça antes de fechar os olhos-. Olhem acima.

Outros elevaram um a um a vista. Jameson também, e ao fazê-lo sentiu como se lhe tivessem dado uma patada no estômago. Não havia outro piso em cima deles. Não havia chão, não era uma masmorra, mas sim uma fossa com paredes de pedra. Uma fossa coberta por um teto muito alto fabricado totalmente em cristal.

Jameson voltou a mexer nas cadeias com renovado vigor. Maldita droga! Estava tão fraco como um mortal!

-Céus, não - sussurrou Tamara.

E então Jameson a viu chorar. Ela procurou com os olhos ao Eric e tratou de enlaçar a mão dele com a sua, mas havia muito espaço entre eles.

-Te amo tanto, meu bem -murmurou entre soluços, você me deu tanta alegria ... Tanta felicidade...

-Tamara... -disse Eric tentando escapar das cadeias.

-Já basta! -atalhou Rhiannon entreabrindo os olhos-. Basta de declarações de amor agonizante! Estamos muito longe do final.

Mas sua voz não soava com a convicção habitual. Porque ela sabia, como os outros, que assim que saísse o sol e enchesse aquele buraco com sua luz dourada, seria o final para todos.

\- Eu não devia permitir que vocês se metessem nisto -disse Jameson-. Sabia que só lhes traria problemas.

\- Somos família, Jameson -disse Roland com voz pausada-.Tínhamos que intervir.

\- Ao menos sua filha tem uma oportunidade, Jamey - Sussurrou Tamara -Angelica a encontrará.

-Minha filha não terá nunca nenhuma oportunidade - assegurou ele sentindo como a raiva se apoderava de todo seu ser -. Até que se destrua a Divisão. Não descansarão até aniquilar nossa espécie.

Ninguém disse nada. Jameson sabia que tinha razão. Algum dia alguém se rebelaria. Alguém os guiaria para uma revolução e seria o fim da DIP Ele tinha querido ser esse alguém, mas pelo visto aquela tarefa tocaria a outro.

Talvez à sua própria filha.

Jameson inclinou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e se concentrou em Angelica com todo seu ser.

«Encontre-a, anjo. Meu lindo e sombrio anjo. Encontre-a e mantenha-a a salvo. Eu não poderei estar aí para ela. Mas você se puder... Salve-a e lhe fale de mim. Diga-lhe que... diga-lhe diga que a quero muito bem».

Deixei de correr. O que me fez parar foi uma espécie de sensação. De pressentimento. E então a voz do Jameson inundou meu pensamento. Sua despedida. E me pesou o coração.

-Não! -gritei agitando os punhos para a noite-. Não me faça isto, vampiro! Não me deixe! Mas não houve resposta. Tentei averiguar onde estava utilizando a mente, mas não encontrei nada. E chorei, chorei com grandes soluços que me deixaram debilitada.

Tinha que encontrá-lo. E também à minha filha. E o faria. Corri pelos bosques utilizando meus sentidos para que procurassem por mim.

Havia alguém perto.

Detive minha amalucada corrida e me virei lentamente. E então escutei. Um gemido suave, gutural e assustado. Aproximei-me muito devagar e então a vi. Estava tombada entre os arbustos e a seu redor cheirava a sangue.

Quando fiquei a seu lado, abriram-se uns olhos castanhos. Aquela era a mulher de pele escura com os olhos amáveis. A que me tinha prometido sem palavras que ajudaria aquele bebê inocente.

Hilary Garner. Estava muito quieta, quase morta. Em seu corpo havia buracos de bala, e o sangue emanava de cada um deles.

-Você -sussurrou ela fazendo um tremendo esforço para falar.

-Estou aqui – falei, afastando-lhe o cabelo do rosto -. Não tente falar. Tudo ficará bem.

-Não -respondeu Hilary negando com a cabeça. Não há nada... que possa fazer. É suficiente... que esteja aqui.

Entretanto, eu apertei as mãos sobre as feridas de seu peito em um intento de evitar que a vida escapasse do corpo daquela mulher.

-Pedi a Deus que me enviasse um anjo -murmurou-.E... mandou você. Levaram a menina.

-Vou resgatá-la -assegurei arrancando pedaços de meu vestido para lhe tapar as feridas.

\- Ele... a protegerá -disse brandamente.

\- Devo-lhe mais do que poderei lhe pagar, Hilary Garner -sussurrei.

\- White Plains -disse debilitando-se por momentos-.vão tentar... levá-la outra vez para lá.

-Irei procurá-la. Não se preocupe, vou encontrá-la.

Uma mão suave me agarrou o pulso enquanto eu tentava deter a hemorragia com outro pano.

-Primeiro... os... outros. Rota... dez - gemeu mordendo o lábio -. Doze quilômetros ao norte. Uma antiga... estrada. A fossa... Morrerão... ao amanhecer...

As mãos me paralisaram e senti um frio me atravessando a espinha.

-Ao amanhecer?

Céus, como ia fazer isso? Como ia poder resgatar eu sozinha todos outros antes de que saísse o sol? Era impossível.

-Eu não sabia -disse Hilary em um fio de voz estes anos trabalhei para eles... mas não sabia...

\- Sei. É uma boa mulher, Hilary. Uma mulher boa, doce e carinhosa.

\- Reze por mim, irmã. Reze... por mim.

Eu fechei os olhos ante a angústia daquela mulher. E pelo que me estava pedindo.

-Não posso. Deus já não está ao meu lado.

-Sim. Claro que pode. Deus a enviou... para que me encontrasse. Ele... ainda a escuta.

Os olhos se me encheram de lágrimas, porque desejava com toda minha alma que aquilo fosse verdade. Mas fosse ou não, não podia lhe negar aquele pequeno consolo. Assim inclinei a cabeça e juntei as mãos.

-Pai nosso que estais nos céus...- sussurrei.

Ela murmurou as palavras junto, mas deteve-se antes de terminar. Então se desenhou um débil sorriso em seus lábios e abriu os olhos.

-Obrigado - disse-me olhando por cima de mim para algo que eu não podia ver- Sim -sussurrou-. Sim, manterei minha promessa.

Seu rosto relaxou-se e fechou lentamente os olhos. Deixou cair um braço ao chão. E durante um instante pareceu que de seu corpo emanava um brilho branco que parecia elevar-se como a neblina. Eu pisquei e esfreguei os olhos, mas quando voltei a olhar, não havia nada.

Enterrei Hilary Garner em uma tumba que escavei na terra com minhas próprias mãos. Recolhi todas as pedras que pude encontrar perto para improvisar uma lápide. E soube que aquilo era suficiente. Senti-o no coração. Nada perturbaria sua paz.

Logo me levantei com as pernas tremendo e me dirigi para o caminho que me levaria àquela estrada.

Stiles dirigia enquanto o agente especial Keller, que tinha saído do bosque com a menina em braços, ia no assento de trás ao lado da menina. Tinha a arma preparada e observava com os olhos muito abertos os bosques escuros que percorriam. Era um agente novato, e estava assustado. Stiles reconhecia o medo quando o via, e aquele novato tinha todos os sintomas.

Era inconcebível que lhe tivessem atribuído uma recruta sem experiência para uma missão tão importante como aquela. Se tornasse perder a menina, Whaley lhe cortaria a cabeça.

Estavam já quase em olhou com gesto automático pelo espelho retrovisor e viu com a claridade a criança. Remexia-se e mordia o punho como qualquer bebê de sua idade.

O estômago lhe deu uma retorcida quando sua consciência lhe falou. E se aquela menina fosse... normal? E se não fosse como aqueles animais que a tinham concebido?

Stiles se obrigou a afastar a vista do espelho e, ao fazê-lo, soltou um palavrão e deu uma freada. O carro chiou e foi deter-se na sarjeta.

-Que diabos está fazendo? -gritou Keller agarrando a arma do chão-. Quer nos matar?

-Havia algo...-murmurou.

Saiu do carro e deu uns passos pela estrada suja. Logo se deteve e olhou de ambos os lados.

-Viu algo? -perguntou Keller colocando-se a seu lado com a arma na mão.

-Sim -murmurou Stiles-. Mas... Suponho que você não terá visto nada, não é?

-Não -assegurou o agente-. O que era, um cervo? Ouça, Stiles... Não seria um deles, seria?

-Não. Maldito seja, Keller, não pode contar isto a ninguém, de acordo? -exigiu Stiles sacudindo lentamente a cabeça -. Mas vi uma luz que... E ao me aproximar, parecia...

-Parecia o que? - urrou Keller.

-Um anjo - disse suspirando -. Vestido de branco, com asas e tudo. Brilhava com essa luz branca e estava justo no meio desta maldita estrada.

Stiles voltou a sacudir a cabeça e soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

-E logo partiu. Que tolice, heim? Acredito que preciso dormir mais. Ou talvez tirar umas férias...

-Ou talvez... talvez não -disse Keller.

Stiles virou a cabeça e viu a cara pálida do novato. Assinalava com um dedo tremente para o carro. Quando Stiles olhou, observou o mesmo brilho branco saindo de todos os lados do veículo. Brilhava mais do que poderia fazê-lo qualquer luz criada pelo homem. Durou só um instante, e logo desapareceu.

Stiles sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse melhorar a visão, e logo obrigou a si mesmo a aproximar-se do carro. Mas tinha uma ligeira idéia do que ia encontrar se ali. Agachou-se um pouco, olhou pela janela e depois se endireitou para olharpara Keller.

-A menina? -perguntou o agente.

Stiles piscou. Sentia-se enjoado e confuso. Ele assentiu. Desaparecida.

Keller começou a respirar com dificuldade.

-Temos que sair daqui - murmurou aproximando-se a toda pressa ao carro -Talvez volte por nós. Stiles o segurou no ombro para detê-lo.

-Ouça, Keller. Ninguém vai saber do que vimos aqui esta noite, entendido? Se souberem disso nos prendem em uma cela isolada. Diabos, talvez inclusive sejamos objeto de estudo por parte da Divisão.

Keller engoliu em seco ao escutar isso.

\- Caímos numa armadilha -disse muito devagar. Baixamo-nos a trocar o pneu e alguém levou a criança. Não vimos nada.

Stiles assentiu com a cabeça, engoliu em seco e retornou ao carro sem deixar de olhar para trás a cada segundo.

Susan Jennings não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo tinha sido um milagre. Fazia só vinte e quatro horas tinha tido que dar uma freada para se esquivar de um cervo e tinha perdido o controle do carro. Deus, nunca esqueceria o horror que sentiu naquele instante.

Ou o espanto posterior quando tratou de se levantar do chão e se deu conta de que a pequena Alicia continuava dentro do carro.

E então, como se fossem anjos, tinham aparecido dois desconhecidos. Sorriu enquanto dava impulso à cadeira de balanço, embalando Alicia e lhe colocando a mamadeira nos lábios. Tinham salvado a vida de sua filha e tinham desaparecido no meio da noite sem lhe dar a oportunidade de agradecer-lhes.

Alicia bebeu devagar e logo se deteve, fechando seus olhos azuis. Susan se levantou com cuidado e caminhou nas pontas dos pés pela sala para deixar a menina em seu berço. Logo a cobriu delicadamente com a colcha.

Escutou um som suave na porta de entrada. Susan deu a volta e franziu o cenho ao comprovar a hora no relógio de parede. Quem diabos seria àquelas horas da noite? Aproximou-se da porta, abriu-a um pouco e encontrou-se com os olhos escuros mais doces que tinha visto em sua vida.

Dirigi a toda velocidade em direção ao norte pela rota dez com o carro de Jameson, que encontrei justaamente onde o tínhamos deixado. Vi a estrada abandonada que levava para o leste, mas a passei e deixei o carro em um arvoredo que havia ao lado da sarjeta para retornar a pé.

E quando cheguei à estrada abandonada não segui por ela, mas sim me deslizei pelas sombras das árvores que a circundavam. A escuridão era naquela noite mais amiga minha que nunca. E à medida que ia aproximando, umas nuvens negras cruzaram a face da lua, intensificando a noite.

Vi uma borbulha no chão, como se fosse uma cúpula de cristal. E ao redor havia quatro homens custodiando um valioso tesouro. Sabia que estavam todos armados. Não podia atacá-los aos quatro de uma vez.

O que podia fazer?

Atrai-los a todos, pensei. Um a um, se fosse necessário. Mas Deus, o sol não demoraria muito em sair. E agora entendia por que isso provocaria a morte nas quatro pessoas que deviam estar lá dentro.

Agarrei um raminho de pinheiro e o quebrei em dois. Isso provocou um estalo nomeio da noite que obrigou aos quatro guardas a ficarem em alerta.

-O que foi isso? -perguntou um elevando a arma-. Quem está aí?

-Com certeza um animal -disse um segundo.

-Não acredito.

-Então vá e comprove.

-Whaley disse que fizessemos tudo de dois em dois -assegurou o primeiro negando com a cabeça-. Já sabe como são que são os de sua espécie.

-De acordo. Então, vamos os dois.

Os dois homens se encaminharam na minha direção movendo-se lentamente, com as armas em riste. Um (o que levava uma lanterna na mão livre) apontou para mim e acendeu a luz. Eu saltei rapidamente e fui parar junto aos ramos de um pinheiro antes que a luz me alcançasse. Meu plano era atacá-los um de cada vez, não os dois, mas teria que me virar. Jameson estava preso como um rato, e quando saísse o sol...

Estremeci ao pensar na agonia com que morreria. E de só pensar senti um vazio imenso.

Fiquei muito quieta e esperei. Os dois sentinelas não avançavam juntos, mas tampouco suficientemente longe um do outro. Alguém se deteve justo abaixo de mim.

O outro estaria a uns dois metros e me dava as costas. Tinha que ser rápida. Mais que eles. Não devia ser muito difícil, pensei. Eu era uma vampira.

Deixei-me cair da árvore e caí justo em cima do homem. Emitiu um som gutural antes que meus punhos lhe golpeassem a cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente. O outro homem se virou ao escutar o ruído e me apontou com a arma. Eu me joguei rapidamente para um lado e o dardo me passou roçando o braço, sem cravar-se nele. Rezei para que não me tivesse introduzido nenhuma droga. No décimo de segundo que demorou o homem em voltar-se para mim, eu arranquei o dardo da árvore em que se cravou e o lancei.

Cravou-se no pescoço de meu atacante. Deixou cair a arma ao chão e revirou os olhos antes de cair para frente. Não voltou a mover-se.

Mas eu não tinha sido tão silenciosa como queria. Os dois sentinelas que ficavam na cúpula se deram conta de que algo passava e um deles levou o rádio à boca. Agarrei a arma do chão, apontei e apertei o gatilho. Mas só se escutou um clique. Não se tinha recarregado a arma.

-Algo está acontecendo! -gritou o guarda através do rádio.

Então eu lhe lancei a arma vazia com todas as minhas forças.

-Mandem refor... Ah!

O metal da arma o golpeou em plena cara, e caiu para trás com tanta força que se estatelou contra a cúpula de cristal que tinha detrás, rompendo-a. Escutei como golpeava o chão que havia mais abaixo e logo não ouvi mais nada.

Fiquei ali de pé, ao descoberto, com os olhos nos do homem que ficara. Ele levantou as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça de lado a lado.

-Por favor... vamos fazer um acordo? Só...

Eu devia ser uma visão bastante espantosa para aquele pobre mortal. Tinha o cabelo revolto e decerto cheio de folhas de pinheiro e folhas secas. Tinha também as mãos sujas depois ter cavado a tumba da Hilary. O vestido estava rasgado por causa de minha corrida pelo bosque e os braços e o peito, manchados com o sangue de Hilary e com o meu próprio.

Fiz um gesto em direção à arma do sentinela e ele a deixou cair ao chão. Levantei a mão e apontei o rádio que levava no cinturão, e também o atirou. E então me aproximei dele. Vi o medo refletido em seus olhos e quase senti lástima por ele. Começou a andar para trás, mas como eu não queria que caísse de costas pela cúpula feita pedacinhos, antes que pudesse mover-se mais, tinha-o segurado pelas lapelas da camisa.

-Não... Não me mate -sussurrou-. Por favor.

Rodeei-o fortemente com meus braços e saltei através do cristal para a bolha. O sentinela gritou quando caímos, mas eu o segurei com força e não perdi o equilíbrio, como me estava acostumando a fazer.

Senti ao redor de mim as expressões de assombro de outros. Mas eu só apartei os olhos de meu prisioneiro um instante, o suficiente para me assegurar de que todos estavam ali, e vivos. Meus olhos cruzaram com os de Jameson durante um longo instante. Ele se revolveu inutilmente dentro das cadeias que lhe atavam os punhos ao muro, e eu senti uma raiva até então desconhecida contra aqueles que o tinham colocado ali para deixá-lo morrer. Mas me obriguei afastar o olhar.

-Onde está minha filha? -perguntei sacudindo o guarda.

-Não... Não sei, juro -assegurou com expressão de absoluto terror.

-Preste atenção, maldito mentiroso - insisti sacudindo-o com tanta força que a cabeça foi para trás-. Onde está? Onde está minha menina?

\- Levaram-na de volta... à sede central - confessou o sentinela-. Mas tiveram... tiveram um problema. Desceram para... para trocar o pneu...E... E...

-E o que, mortal?

-E a menina já não estava - concluiu entre soluços -. Tinha... tinha desaparecido. Alguém a tirou do carro. Acreditávamos... acreditávamos que tinha sido você.

Pensei que o homem estava dizendo a verdade, ou ao menos toda a verdade que ele sabia. É obvio, o que estava contando não pode ter sido o que realmente ocorreu. Todos os que teriam condições de restgatar a minha filha estavam ali, incluída eu. À exceção da Hilary, claro. Mas Hilary estava morta. Tinha-a enterrado sob os pinheiros.

-Mas eu pensei... Pensei que Hilary tinha a menina -murmurou a voz doce de Tamara.

Eu virei a cabeça e me encontrei com seus olhos feridos.

-Sinto Tamara. Eles... mataram Hilary.

Tamara gritou quando disse aquilo, e deixou cair a cabeça para o peito. Chorou em silêncio.

-Ela me disse onde estavam. Já descansa em paz, Tamara -disse para tranqüilizá-la-. Agora a Divisão tem outra vez a minha filha...

-Não a têm -interveio o guarda-. Já lhe disse que...

-Claro que lhe mentiram para eu cair em uma armadilha -disse eu-. Se por acaso eu viesse e o obrigasse a falar.

Olhei os outros, as cadeias que os atavam à parede e logo olhei para o céu. Começava a clarear. Voltei a sacudir o sentinela.

-As chaves.

-No... no bolso de cima.

Tirei-as dali e o arrastei comigo até onde estava Jameson, pálido e com os olhos chorosos. Agarrando o guarda com uma mão, soltei com a outra as correntes do vampiro.

-Não deveria estar aqui, Angélica -disse-me Jameson me olhando fixamente-. Maldita seja, por que uma vez não faz o que lhe digo?

-Estou-lhe salvando a vida, vampiro - falei-lhe enquanto colocava os grilhões no guarda -. Ou ainda não percebeu?

Logo corri para outros e fui soltando um a um. Todos me agradeceram.

\- Não a agradeçam tão cedo. Ainda não saímos daqui -assegurou Jameson olhando para cima-. Nenhum de nós está o suficientemente forte para saltar até lá encima.

-Nenhum exceto eu, quer dizer.

Dei-lhe um tapinha no ombro Tamara e quando se virou para mim a rodeei com meus braços, pus-me de cócoras e saltei com todas minhas forças. E sobrevoamos por cima da cúpula rota para ir parar sãs e salvas no chão.

-Esconda-se -disse-lhe-. Um deles conseguiu utilizar o rádio. Talvez venham mais em breve.

Logo retornei aos outros e fui tirando um a um da mesma maneira.

Jameson insistiu em ser o último. Quando lhe tocou a vez, olhamo-nos o um ao outro durante um longo momento.

-Não deveria ter vindo -insistiu-. Disse-lhe que fosse em busca da menina.

-Tenho muitas possibilidades de encontrá-la com sua ajuda -respondi.

-É uma cabeça dura e uma estúpida.

-E você é um imbecil arrogante e insuportável. Agarre-se em mim - pedi-lhe deslizando os braços por sua cintura.

Ele me agarrou pelos ombros e olhou-me nos olhos.

-Não -disse eu sem poder evitar que me tremesse a voz-. Agarre-se mais forte.

Jameson me olhou longamente e logo me estreitou entre seus braços, inclinou a cabeça e me beijou na boca. Apaixonada, cegamente. Desesperadamente. E eu me abracei a ele e o beijei também com a mesma â finalmente ele levantou a cabeça eu tremia de desejo por aquele homem que não sentia por mim nada mais que desprezo. Mas eu desejava as carícias dele. E não achava que aquilo fosse um pecado terrível.

Flexionamos as pernas e saltamos juntos, embora Jameson estivesse ainda muito debilitado e não fosse de grande ajuda. Fomos parar no chão sem nos soltar. Ele ficou de pé, ajudou-me a levantar e, por alguma razão, agarrou-me com força a mão enquanto corríamos pelo bosque pela mesma direção que tinham tomado outros. Não voltamos a falar. Eu vi luzes na distância e escutei as vozes dos agentes da Divisão escondidos no bosque como soldados, nos buscando. Sem dúvida com a intenção de nos matar assim que nos vissem. Movemo-nos muito depressa mas em silêncio, e quando chegamos ao carro nos colocamos dentro. Inclusive Roland, que tanto protestava contra andar em carros.

O céu se ia ficando mais claro enquanto eu corria a toda velocidade para o único refúgio que me ocorreu: A casa abandonada em que Jameson e eu tínhamos planejado ficar na primeira noite. Mas quando detive o carro e fiz ameaça de sair, ele me agarrou pelo braço.

-Deixaremos o carro aqui. Se o encontrarem, pensarão que estamos dentro da casa e isso nos fará ganhar tempo. Mas acredito que deveríamos nos dirigir para nossa cova.

-Não há tempo - assegurei eu olhando-o intensamente.

-No bosque está mais escuro -interveio Rhiannon-. Se nos apressarmos chegaremos.

Apressamo-nos, embora os outros fossem mais devagar que eu. Tamara me disse duas vezes que corresse, que os deixasse atrás e os esperasse na cova, mas eu me recusei a deixar meus novos amigos. Em tão pouco tempo tinha me afeiçoado a eles. Converteram-se na família que nunca tive. A recompensa que, quando era menina, pensava que Deus me daria. Todos estavam arriscando sua vida para resgatar a minha filha. E eu daria a vida por qualquer deles.

Mas além do carinho que sentia por Rhiannon e por Tamara, não teria sido capaz de me separar de Jameson. Embora naquele momento saísse o sol e me abrasasse a pele, não iria sem ele.

Jameson deu a volta e olhou-me, e senti como se dentro de mim algo despertasse de um profundo sonho. E soube então que havia um laço entre nós. Mas não dependia só de nossa filha.

Havia algo mais. Algo que nem eu mesma era capaz de começar a entender.

«Está apaixonada por ele, moça», sussurrou-me a voz de Rhiannon na cabeça.

Virei-me para olhá-la, assombrada, me dando conta de que me tinha esquecido guardar meus pensamentos. Ela me sorriu e me piscou um olho. Percebi que ela estava falando só comigo de modo que Jameson não podia nos ouvir. Outro truque que eu gostaria de aprender.

«É obvio, soube no primeiro momento que falou de você. Será boa para ele, Angelica. É exatamente o que nosso jovem e arrogante Jameson precisa».

Seu sorriso se fez mais amplo depois de olhá-lo. Logo voltou a dirigir seu olhar para mim.

«Mas não diga nada ainda, moça. Acho que precisa sofrer ainda um pouco mais».

Sofrer? Talvez Rhiannon fosse muito sábia, mas não parecia conhecer Jameson. Não estava sofrendo por minha culpa, mas sim pelo desejo de ver nossa filha e de vingar-se da DIP. Talvez me desejasse com paixão, mas não havia nada mais lá. E quanto a mim, bom, certamente não estava apaixonada por ele.

Certamente, seria muita estupidez apaixonar-se por um homem que me desprezava.

 **Capítulo 13**

Jameson despertou muito devagar. Tinha sonhado com Angelica. Com seus lábios suaves e seus gemidos de prazer.

Tinha dormido apoiado contra o frio muro de pedra. E com Angelica muito perto. Mas enquanto se espreguiçava, virou-se para olhá-la e assegurar-se de que não era tão formosa como a pintavam seus sonhos, embora soubesse de sobra que sim, era. Mas já não a encontrou. Fora-se.

-Bem, já despertou -disse Roland-. Temos que nos pôr em marcha logo se quisermos alcançá-los antes que levem a menina ao edifício White Plains.

Outros também se levantaram. Rhiannon estava escovando o cabelo. Tamara esfregava os olhos para despertar.

-Não -assegurou Jameson com firmeza-. Não concordo que continuem arriscando suas vidas por mim. E o risco é ainda maior agora. Estarão furiosos por que escapamos, e mais decididos que nunca a nos matar.

Enquanto falava, Jameson dirigiu a vista para a entrada da cova, mas não havia nem rastro de Angelica.

-Está preocupado por ela? - perguntou Rhiannon.

Jameson virou a cabeça e se encontrou com seus olhos negros, que desprendiam um brilho travesso.

-Onde está?

-Foi vigiar a zona. Disse que falta ter certeza de que não haveria ninguém nos arredores quando saíssemos.

-Não devia sair sozinha -disse Jameson aproximando-se da entrada.

-O que há entre vocês dois? -perguntou Tamara.

-Nada -apressou-se a responder ele-. Uma criança, nada mais.

-OH, há muito mais que isso -interveio Rhiannon elevando uma sobrancelha-. Há paixão. O ar virtualmente fica tenso quando estão juntos. E o modo em que se olham ... Acredito que ama essa garota, Jameson.

-Rhiannon... -alertou-a Roland com suavidade.

Escutar aquela frase em voz alta só serviu para fazê-lo sentir-se mais desgraçado que nunca.

-É obvio que não a amo - respondeu.

Seria um estúpido se o fizesse, já que sabia perfeitamente que Angelica não sentia nada por ele. Ao menos nada que fosse além de uma atração física.

-Não sinto nada por essa mulher - afirmou.

Um som na porta da cova o obrigou a girar a cabeça. Os olhos da Angelica se encontraram com os seus, mas ela afastou os olhos rapidamente. Jameson não teve nenhuma dúvida de que tinha escutado suas palavras. E viu a dor refletida em seus olhos. Ridículo.

\- Não vejo nenhum agente escondido entre as árvores -disse ela-. Acredito que podemos sair.

\- Da próxima vez, me espere - disse-lhe Jameson. Seus olhos violeta se cravaram nele olhando-o com rebeldia.

\- Entendo. Continuo sendo sua prisioneira, não? Perdoe-me por não ter pedido permissão para desaparecer de sua vista. Foi uma estupidez de minha parte acreditar que salvar-lhe a vida mudaria as coisas, não é?

-Não é isso o que quis dizer... Angélica!

Mas ela deu a volta e tornou a sair.

Jameson saiu correndo da caverna, lançando-se agradecido à frieza da noite. Àquela noite a lua parecia completamente invisível, escondida como estava atrás das nuvens escuras que cobriam o céu. A princípio não a viu, mas logo a divisou de costas para a caverna, contemplando o bosque. Seu cabelo balançava ao vento, como se fossem dedos de seda brincando com seu rosto.

Jameson aproximou-se dela, sabendo que estava sendo vítima de seu encanto silencioso. Mas depois de tudo, aquilo era o que tinha ocorrido desde o começo. Diabos, ele não era um homem que reconhecesse facilmente uma derrota. Colocou-se detrás dela, muito perto. Mas Angélica nem sequer o olhou.

-Não quis dizer que precisasse pedir permissão para se afastar do meu lado, Angelica. E sabe. Mas é que pode ser perigoso sair sozinha. Estava preocupado por sua segurança. Isso é tudo.

Enquanto falava foi se colocando a seu lado. Continuava sem tocá-la, embora todo seu ser o desejasse. Angélica lhe dedicou um olhar de soslaio, mas em seguida voltou a contemplar o bosque.

-Bem, pois lhe agradeço a preocupação, vampiro, mas não é necessária. Se por acaso não percebeu, estou aprendendo muito depressa a cuidar de mim mesma.

-Sim me dei conta -respondeu Jameson.

Olhou para as árvores de ao redor com a esperança de ver o que era o que tanto a tinha encantado, mas ao não ver nada incomum concluiu que, simplesmente, não queria olhá-lo.

-Certamente terei parecido uma vampira patética -sussurrou Angelica-. Não sei por que demorei tanto em voltar a encontrar a mim mesma, mas lhe asseguro que quando era mortal nunca fui tão débil nem tão carente.

-Nunca me pareceu débil.

Angelica voltou-se para olhá-lo de frente.

-Mas continuo sendo sua prisioneira. Me diga a verdade, a sério crê que ainda tenho intenção de levar a nossa filha para longe de você?

\- Não sei - reconheceu Jameson, incapaz de afastar o olhar daqueles olhos violeta-. Faria isso?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração entre dentes e voltou a lhe dar as costas.

\- Se fosse assim, por que teria voltado para você? Poderia tê-lo deixado morrer. Assim teria minha filha só para mim quando a encontrasse.

\- Isso se a encontrasse - particularizou Jameson-. Como você disse, terá mais oportunidades de achá-la com minha ajuda.

-E acha que essa é a única razão pela que voltei para para você?

-E que outra coisa quer que pense?

Jameson apoiou o ombro contra um pinheiro grande, cruzou os braços e a observou. Angelica não sentia nada por ele. Desprezava-o. Assim dissera.

-Entre nós há muita atração, Angélica. Mas não acredito que arriscasse seu bonito pescoço só pela possibilidade de voltar a me ter.

-É um estúpido arrogante.

-Não sou tão arrogante. Isto é recíproco. Sabe. Jameson ergueu uma mão e lhe roçou levemente a pele do pescoço com os nós dos dedos. Precisava assegurar-se. Afastou-lhe a mão com um tapa, não sem que Jameson notasse antes o leve estremecimento que lhe percorreu o corpo. Sim, Angélica ainda o desejava. E sim, ainda a repugnava aquele desejo. Já tinha sua resposta.

-Vamos, tolinhos -gritou Rhiannon sem poder conter a brincadeira em seu tom de voz-. Temos que andar.

Jameson se inclinou sobre Angélica e lhe sussurrou:

-Não importa que meu contato lhe enoje, não? Os dois sabemos que morre de desejo que a toque.

\- Lembre-me isso da próxima vez que me tocar e lhe arrancarei os dedos da mão, vampiro.

E depois pronunciar aquelas palavras tão mordazes, Angélica se virou e foi se reunir com outros.

Pouco tempo depois, entravam todos no carro e se dirigiam para o sul. Seu destino era a sede central do White Plains.

Mas assim que percorreram uns doze quilômetros viram uma caminhonete da DIP e vários carros com o emblema do governo na porta. Todos estavam estacionados nos extremos da estrada, abordando virtualmente o povo do Petersville. Homens vestidos de uniforme batiam nas portas da casas para falar com os vizinhos.

-Que diabos é isto? -sussurrou Jameson enquanto reduzia a marcha do carro e conduzia muito devagar pela rua principal da cidade.

-Ou decidiram vender cosméticos para tirar um salário extra, ou estão procurando casa por casa -disse Tamara.

-A nós? -perguntou Angelica abrindo muito os olhos.

-Não - interveio Rhiannon -. Nós não temos por costume procurar refúgio nas casas dos mortais. Por que diabos acreditam que teríamos que começar a fazê-lo agora?

Jameson piscou. No assento do lado, Angelica deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo.

\- O bebê? -sussurrou.

-Talvez aquele guarda não estivesse mentindo quando disse que ela tinha desaparecido - refletiu Roland.

-Mas é impossível. Quem a teria levado? E com que motivo, pelo amor de Deus? Angelica elevou o tom de voz, e Jameson soube que estava assustada.

-Que tipo de pessoa seqüestraria um bebê de um carro parado enquanto seus ocupantes trocam um pneu?

-Angelica.

Jameson lhe cobriu a mão com a sua e a estreitou. Sentiu como tremia. Era curioso como esquecia a raiva que sentia por aquela mulher assim que a via triste.

-Não pense no pior. Nem sequer sabemos o que é tudo isto. Poderiam perfeitamente estar nos buscando.

\- Continue dirigindo, Jameson. Averiguaremos o que está acontecendo aqui -ordenou Eric.

E isso fez Jameson, mas sem soltar a mão da Angelica. Entretanto, antes que chegassem ao centro do povoado pôde ver um controle de tráfego na sarjeta. A caminhonete que ia adiante deles teve que deter-se. Interrogaram ao condutor e a registraram. Jameson olhou ao redor em busca de outra saída da cidade, mas não viu nenhuma. Se parasse no meio da rua levantaria suspeitas, e se dessem meia volta, os matariam.

A mão que estava segurando fez uma leve pressão, e quando olhou Angelica viu que estava apontando com a cabeça para uma cabana moderna que havia ao final da vila, situada em cima de uma pequena colina.

-Ali -disse Angelica-. Parece que não há ninguém. Dobre a esquina, como se vivêssemos ali.

-E se houver gente?

Jameson se perguntou por que se sentia inclinado a dar sempre o contra.

-Olhe os andaimes que tem a um lado. E o telhado. Está sem terminar.

-Angelica tem razão - afirmou Eric-. A casa ainda está em construção. Vamos, Jameson. Em qualquer caso, não muitas mais opções.

Jameson assentiu com a cabeça e fez a volta. Subiu todo o caminho para a casa e depois desligou o motor. Ficaram em silencio aos pés da cabana.

-É uma casa preciosa -comentou Tamara.

-Está repleta de janelas -interveio Rhiannon-. Estes mortais estúpidos e seu amor pelo cristal...

-Deveríamos entrar -sugeriu Angelica olhando com preocupação os carros que continuavam bloqueando a saída da cidade -. Se ficarmos aqui sentados levantaremos suspeitas.

-Se descermos todos de uma vez e nos verem...

-Está escuro, Jameson - assinalou Rhiannon -. A lua está coberta de podem ver diante de seus narizes, e muitos menos poderão contar cabeças aqui embaixo.

E como estava sentada ao lado de uma das portas de trás, abriu-a e saiu do carro. Roland e Tamara a seguiram, e Eric desceu pela porta da frente, estendendo a mão para ajudar Angélica. Jameson também desceu. Agruparam-se em torno dos grossos degraus, subiram-nos e entraram na casa através do alpendre, abrindo uma porta de vidro. Estavam fechadas com ferrolho, mas os mortais ainda tinham que inventar uma fechadura mais resistente.

Dentro encontraram uma grande chaminé de mármore, uma barra de madeira brilhante, um tapete que ia de parede a parede e um sofá, poltronas e assentos que pareciam de pelúcia.

-Este lugar é fabuloso -assegurou Tamara deixando-se cair sobre uma poltrona, que pareceu que a abraçava -. Pergunto-me se estará terminado o encanamento. O que eu não daria agora por um banho quente...

-Não ficaremos muito tempo -disse Jameson, tenso.

Tamara virou a cabeça e franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo.

-Não podemos avançar, Jamey. A estrada está bloqueada.

-Sabe que sim, podem -respondeu ele-. Só o que têm que fazer é tomar o caminho do bosque e contorná-los. Tomar emprestado outro veículo ao sul da cidade e sair daqui.

Roland inclinou a cabeça.

-E você? - perguntou Eric elevando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu fico - afirmou Jameson-. Ficarei o tempo suficiente para ver o que é o que estão procurando exatamente. Se não for a minha filha, então farei o mesmo que vocês.

-E voltará para o White Plains.-perguntou Eric.

Ele se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

Tamara ficou de pé.

-Ficaremos todos -disse, embora soubesse que Jameson discutiria-. E logo partiremos todos juntos.

-Tam...

-Jameson tem razão.

Foi Angélica que falou, e todos se viraram para olhá-la com olhos curiosos.

-São muito bons amigos, mas estiveram a ponto de morrer nesta busca. Pensem no que significaria para Jameson se algum de vocês perdesse a vida no processo.

Eric apertou os dentes e assentiu com a cabeça. Roland baixou a cabeça. Inclusive Rhiannon parecia resignada.

-Esta noite haverá tempo de sobra para que saiam daqui -disse Jameson-. Não quero que fiquem presos neste vilarejo com os agentes pululando ao redor como moscas. Eu tampouco ficarei aqui mais tempo do necessário.

Viu como se umedeciam os olhos da Tamara. Mas a jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

-De acordo -disse-. Acho...acho que eu me sentiria igual se estivesse em seu lugar.

-Sabe que sim.

Jameson se virou então para a Angélica, sabendo que aquela ia ser a batalha mais dura de liderar.

-Nem pense em sugeri-lo -disse ela. Jameson deixou escapar um suspiro.

-Posso pesquisar eu sozinho o que precisamos saber -assegurou-. Não é necessário que corramos risco os dois. Vá com eles. Encontraremo-nos no White Plains.

-E se Amber Lily está aqui? E então, Jameson? Talvez passe a seu lado e você não perceba. Não. Não, se quiser que eu vá terá que me tirar à força.

-Angélica...

-Sou mãe -afirmou olhando-o com determinação-. Tenho todo o direito do mundo de estar aqui. E aqui fico.

Jameson fechou os olhos e deixou cair a cabeça para diante.

Tamara se aproximou dele e o abraçou com força.

\- Gosto muito de você, Jameson. Por favor, tome cuidado.

Jameson a abraçou a sua vez. Logo se despediu de outros e percebeu, e não pela primeira vez, que parecia lhes custar tanto deixar Angélica como deixar a ele.

Finalmente, outros se deslizaram pela parte de trás da casa e desapareceram entre os acolhedores braços do bosque. Jameson os viu partir e depois começou a percorrer a habitação de cima abaixo. Necessitava um plano sólido para descobrir o que estava ocorrendo sem que o reconhecessem. E sem pôr Angélica em perigo.

Mas maldição, não lhe ocorria nada.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, brincando com a manta afegã que tinha às costas. E Jameson não queria nem olhá-la, porque a desejava tanto que lhe era doloroso.

Assim entrou no que sem dúvida seria a cozinha quando estivesse terminada. Naqueles momentos não era mais que uma área branca coberta de manchas irregulares. No meio da casa havia uma escada de pintura e uma broxa.

Jameson deu a volta quando escutou entrar Angélica. Soube que estava ali antes inclusive de vê-la.

-Não podemos ficar aqui sentados -disse-lhe.

-Temos que descobrir o que estão procurando.

-E o que sugere que façamos, Angelica? Vamos lá e perguntemos?

-A eles não, mas não seria tão complicado perguntar a algum morador.

Angélica tinha colocado a manta afegã sobre os ombros, como se fosse um xale, e tinha feito também uma espécie de capuz que lhe cobria o cabelo.

-Não vai sair -advertiu-lhe ele.

-Viram você mais recentemente que a mim, vampiro. De fato, quando eu estive prisioneira muito pouca gente me viu. A maioria não me reconheceria nem que não levasse este pequeno disfarce. Irei a um desses coméricos pelos quais passamos e fingirei que estou indo comprar algo. Será fácil.

-Não.

Angélica se aproximou mais dele e lhe colocou as mãos nos antebraços.

-Jameson, por favor. Temos que fazer algo. Não posso ficar aqui sentada. Fico louca.

Jameson viu o desespero em seus olhos. Maldição, não podia lhe negar nada quando o olhava assim.

-De acordo. Se insistir, irei com você.

Angélica ergueu os olhos.

-Não deveria. Reconheceriam-lhe em seguida ê mesmo me contou a quantidade de vezes que esteve com eles.

Mas por uma vez, Jameson estava preparado para rebater seus argumentos.

-Seguirei você.. Me esconderei nas sombras. Ninguém me verá.

-E se o virem, o que pensarão de um desconhecido seguindo a uma mulher só no meio da noite?

-À minha maneira ou de maneira nenhuma, anjo. Ou vou com você ou não vai.

-Enquanto estamos discutindo isto, nossa filha poderia estar... -Angélica fechou os olhos e deixou a frase sem terminar-. De acordo ê ganhou.

-Vamos, se arrume um pouco -disse-lhe ele-. Se for assim certamente chamará a atenção.

Angélica olhou sua roupa como se tivesse esquecido do estado em que estava.

-Certo.

Jameson a viu sair em direção ao quarto de banho, escutou os sons que fez, a água escorregando por sua pele. Não demorou muito. Em questão de minutos estava de volta e parecia mais asseada mas não menos preocupada.

Sem esperar a obter sua permissão, Angélica passou na frente dele e atravessou o salão para encaminhar-se à porta de entrada.

-Espere, Angélica -disse ele correndo a seu lado e lhe colocando a mão sobre o ombro-. Se for fingir que vai comprar algo vai precisar de dinheiro. Tome.

Pôs-lhe na mão várias notas. Sentiu como ela tremia de nervosa.

-Vá devagar -advertiu-lhe Jameson-. E mantenha a cabeça baixa. Tome cuidado, Angélica. Estarei perto se por acaso precisar.

Ela o olhou e manteve o olhar durante um longo instante. Jameson teve a impressão de que queria lhe dizer algo, mas pareceu mudar de opinião. Voltou-se e avançou a passos largos para a porta.

Jameson passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Não gostava do que estava sentindo, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Mas logo teria que enfrentar aquilo que parecia havê-lo possuído por completo.

Logo. No momento tinha que seguir um anjo.

Eu sabia que manteria sua promessa de me seguir. Podia sentir sua presença perto de mim onde quer que eu fosse, embora não o visse nem uma vez.

A loja não estava muito longe. Encontrei-a com facilidade e agradeci ao céu que ainda estivesse aberta. Embora estivesse totalmente vazia. Dava a impressão de que a maioria do pessoal dali se recolheram cedo às suas casas naquela noite. Certamente, os agentes os tinham assustado. A loja era um local grande repleto de comida enlatada e aperitivos. Uma camapinha soou alegremente quando atravessei a soleira da porta.

-Olá -disse uma voz masculina com tom amável. Eu elevei os olhos, sobressaltada. Mas estava só atrás do balcão e seus olhos não encerravam maldade nenhuma.

-Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Tem postais? - perguntei tentando ocultar o medo em meu tom de voz.

A loja cheirava a café fresco e a hortelã.

-Claro.

O homem saiu de atrás do balcão e me guiou Havia uma vitrine cheia de postais.

-Busca alguma paisagem em particular?

-Reconhecerei assim que ver – eu disse sorrindo forçadamente.

E comecei a rebuscar entre as postais, como se estivesse procurando um em especial.

-Acredito que não a conheço. Você deve ser turista.

-Sim. Estou de passagem.

Tirei um postal em que havia uma foto com árvores, montanhas e o céu azul.

-Parece que vim em um mau momento – continuei -. A julgar pelos controles de trânsito e todos esses homens percorrendo a cidade... escaparam todos os detentos de algum presídio próximo, ou um algo parecido?

O homem negou com a cabeça enquanto eu lhe estendia o postal e se aproximava da caixa registradora.

-Uma autêntica vergonha, isso é o que é. Não sei aonde vamos parar.

Teclou e a caixa fez um ruído. Abriu-se a gaveta de baixo.

Eu lhe entreguei uma nota de um dólar.

-O que aconteceu? -atrevi-me a perguntar. Ele voltou a negar com a cabeça.

-Um seqüestro -disse-. Um casal jovem ia viajando em direção ao norte e tiveram um pneu furado. Saíram para trocar e quando voltaram a entrar no carro descobriram que sua filhinha já não estava mais lá. Alguém a tinha levado.

Fiquei sem respiraçã Deus, era possível que o guarda me houvesse dito a verdade? A Divisão tinha roubado a minha filha, e alguém a tinha roubado deles. Mas quem?

-Sabe - continuou dizendo ao homem sacudindo de novo a cabeça-. É algo terrível. Não posso acreditar que algo assim tenha ocorrido em Petersville.

Eu contive a respiração e tentei prosseguir falando.

-E o que estão fazendo para tentar encontrar a menina?

-Bom, puseram um bloqueio de estrada ao sul da cidade e registram cada veículo que passa. Pelo bosque há também patrulhas e agentes que vão de porta em porta para fazer perguntas. Pessoalmente, acredito que não vai servir para nada. Quando um desses depravados pega uma criança... Bom, é difícil que a encontrem. Ao menos com vida.

Eu me agarrei ao mostrador para evitar que me dobrassem as pernas.

-Com vida?

-Os tipos assim normalmente procuram meninos um pouco maiores. Não posso nem imaginar o que farão com alguém tão pequeno. Malditos filhos da...

O homem rebuscou na gaveta da caixa registradora para me dar o troco.

-Obrigado, senhorita.

Eu estirei a mão para receber as moedas.

-Obrigado -murmurei dando a volta para partir.

-Não se esqueça do postal! - gritou-me o homem. Eu voltei. O postal estava em cima do balcão. Recolhi-o com mãos trêmulas.

\- Tenha uma boa viagem - disse-me o homem enquanto eu saía da loja.

Eu me limitei a assentir com a cabeça enquanto partia.

 **Capítulo 14**

Estava tremendo quando saiu da loja acompanhada do som daquelas campainhas que tocavam ao menor movimento. Saiu à calçada e ficou completamente quieta durante um instante com os olhos fechados. E logo estremeceu visivelmente antes de dar a volta e sair correndo.

Jameson ficou tão assombrado que a um princípio não reagiu. ficou ali como um tolo e a viu correr, viu a manta que pôs a modo de xale flutuando por cima de seus ombros e caindo ao chão.

Jameson se recuperou e saiu correndo atrás dela sem lembrar-se de seu propósito de manter-se oculto. Deteve-se onde tinha caído a manta, recolheu-a e apertou sua suavidade de lã. Maldição, algo ia mau. Fosse o que fosse o que tinha averiguado na loja, tinha-a afetado muito.

Durante um instante se perguntou por que não lhe vinha à mente uma explicação mais óbvia para sua fuga.

Não lhe ocorria pensar que Angelica estivesse fugindo dele e não do que tinha escutado na loja? Não lhe ocorria que tinha escapado como prometeu que faria, que tentaria encontrar a sua filha e levá-la o mais longe possível de um monstro como ele?

Certamente. Se Jameson acreditasse de verdade nas coisas que desde o começo esteve dizendo a si mesmo sobre Angelica, certamente acreditaria naquilo

com convicção. Se aceitasse sem reservas o modo tão duro com que a julgava, a ladainha que tinha repetido em sua cabeça uma e outra vez, que ela os via como animais e se considerava melhor que outros... então naqueles momentos estaria furioso com Angelica.

Mas não estava. Estava preocupado. E por alguma estranha razão, estava absolutamente convencido de que não tinha fugido dele. Como era possível?

Porque tinha arriscado sua vida para salvar a dos mais queridos amigos de Jameson. E a sua própria. Porque a tinha visto abraçar Tamara e o afeto que desprendiam seus olhos quando falava com Rhiannon. Porque a tinha visto ir acostumando-se pouco a pouco à sua nova força, explorá-la e prová-la. Correr a seu lado como uma ninfa travessa do bosque. Saltar para comprovar quão alto podia chegar. Desfrutar da beleza da noite. Maravilhar-se ante seus poderes psíquicos. Vencer quatro homens armados como uma leoa protegendo a sua ninhada.

Angelica não era nenhuma das coisas que tinha pensado dela. E certamente, tampouco era uma egoísta. E não negaria a sua filha. Não, porque sabia quanto significava para ele aquela menina. E ela sabia, não podia evitar sabê-lo. Estavam conectados. Ela sentia o que ele fazia. E ele...

Jameson fechou os olhos e a buscou com a mente. Angústia. Lágrimas. Soluços tão intensos que doíam. E medo, um pânico atroz e paralisante. Aquilo foi o que sentiu naquele momento, umas sensações que procediam claramente de Angélica.

Jameson se aproximou da esquina da casa e olhou em direção ao caminho que percorria a seu lado, que subia por uma colina e desaparecia no bosque. Angelica tinha ido por ali. E a encontraria.

Talvez ela o detestasse. Que diabos, uma parte de Jameson não podia culpá-la por isso. Tinha-a tratado como uma estúpida da noite em que a tirou da cela. Tinha-a transformado em sua prisioneira, tinha-a ameaçado e se entregou à necessidade física quando sabia que Angélica não a podia controlar. Porque, maldição, tampouco ele podia controlá-la.

Sim, certamente tinha razões de sobra para considerá-lo um monstro e para odiá-lo. Mas Jameson percebeu então que ele tinha mentido ao dizer que também a odiava.

Nunca a tinha odiado. Nem mesmo naquela noite já tão longínqua em que esteve a ponto de deixá-lo sem vida.

Jameson virou e andou pelo caminho que ela tinha tomado enquanto a buscava com a mente. E não demorou muito tempo em encontrá-la. Estava justo à entrada do bosque e olhava fixamente para o chão coberto de musgo. Todo seu corpo estremecia com a força de seus soluços. Jameson ficou ali de pé, perguntando-se por que sentiria tanto dor ao vê-la assim. Não se tratava de pena de Angélica, embora também a sentisse, mas sim dele próprio. Por que lhe formava aquele nó no estômago ao vê-la chorar? Por que lhe fechava a garganta? Por que lhe queimavam os olhos?

-Anjo... -sussurrou.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro. Logo se apoiou nas mãos para ficar de pé e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Tinha o rosto empapado em lágrimas, e os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Algo o fez acariciar seus braços e a estreitou contra o peito.

-Anjo... -voltou a sussurrar, embora lhe fosse difícil falar-. Não chore, por favor. Mata-me vê-la chorar.

Seus dedos lhe acariciavam o cabelo como se tivessem vida própria, e lhe segurou a parte de trás da cabeça.

-É... é certo -sussurrou ela entre soluç ém a levou, Jameson. Não sabem quem levou a nossa menina. Não sabem onde está. E se...

-Sshh...

Jameson lhe acariciou o cabelo, os ombros e as costas com a esperança de que seu corpo deixasse de sofrer aqueles espasmos.

-Eles não a levaram, anjo. Não podem lhe fazer mal.

-Mas, que tipo de pessoa pode tê-la levado _?_ E se for algum pervertido, um demente...?

-Não.

Jameson a segurou pelos ombros e a separou uns centímetros dele, o suficiente para poder olhá-la aos olhos enquanto falava, o justo para que pudesse ver a convicção que se refletia seu olhar.

-Se estivesse em perigo você sentiria. Sabe que sim. E não sente.

Angélica piscou para afugentar as lágrimas que alagavam seus olhos de ametista e olhou tão profundamente nos seus que Jameson sentiu que podia ver tudo o que tinha sido e o que chegaria a ser.

-Não -disse suavemente, não sinto.

-Então está a salvo. Temos que nos agarrar a isso, meu anjo. Agora mesmo está a salvo. E longe desses malditos. Encontraremos-na antes de que o eles façam. Juro-lhe isso por Cristo, anjo. Encontraremos a nossa filha.

Jameson viu que lhe tremiam os lábios e impulsivamente apertou os seu contrário eles. Naquele momento só o que tinha em mente era acalmar seus tremores, tranqüilizar aquela mulher. Saboreou suas lágrimas. Quando Jameson ergueu a cabeça, ela esquadrinhou seu rosto.

-Tenho muito medo por ela, Jameson.

-Sei. Eu também tenho.

Ele forçou-se a afastar os braços de Angélica. Porque sabia que se deixasse passar uns instantes mais não seria capaz de fazê-lo.

-Não -disse ela.

Jameson a olhou e viu que seu rosto tinha uma expressão confusa.

-Eu preciso... -começou a explicar Angélica. Mas não pôde terminar a frase.

-O que precisa, anjo?

-De você. Sua força. Por favor, me abrace. Não me solte. Agora não. Nunca me senti tão sozinha. Nunca havia sentido esta necessidade, e não posso...

Ele tinha jurado que a rechaçaria da próxima vez que fosse atrás dele. Tinha jurado que... Ah, mas tinha sido um estúpido. Nunca poderia rechaçá-la. Se ela fosse para ele um milhão de vezes, um milhão de vezes a aceitaria. Porque ele...

Não, não era isso.

Jameson a estreitou entre seus braços com força e Angélica se agarrou a ele como se fosse a cair se a soltasse. Ela elevou o rosto para ele e Jameson a beijou. Sem perguntas, sem preocupar-se com conseqüências. Da culpabilidade que Angélica sentiria quando terminassem. Da repulsão que experimentaria quando se desse conta de que se entregou uma vez mais a um homem que desprezava. Esse momento chegaria, não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Mas não lhe importava. Ela o necessitava. Havia dito. E Jameson a necessitava naquele preciso instante também. Angélica era a única pessoa do mundo que compreendia perfeitamente sua angústia por sua filha. Aquela agonia era só do que compartilhavam. E parecia lógico que ambos compartilhassem também o consolo.

Jameson beijou-a, e seus lábios se abriram quando os respirou com a língua. Saboreou sua boca e soube que a doçura da Angélica era seu vício. Nunca tinha bastante dela. As mãos enfebrecidas dela começaram a lhe abrir a camisa e lhe desabotoar os botões com urgência. E então afastou a boca da sua e o beijou no pescoço, no peito e no ventre enquanto ele se ajoelhava sob os pinheiros. Cada vez que ela o roçava com a boca ele estremecia.

Jameson se inclinou para lhe levantar o vestido destroçado e tirá-lo pela cabeça. Seus seios nus se apoiaram contra seu peito enquanto voltava a beijá-la uma vez mais nos lábios e notava como seus mamilos se endureciam. Jameson a segurou pelos ombros e a deitou delicadamente antes de cair sobre ela para alimentar-se de seus seios como um possesso. Sugou-a com força, com ferocidade, mordendo aqueles mamilos duros.

Aquilo era a loucura. A loucura absoluta. Mas não podia lutar contra ela. Não queria lutar contra ela

Jameson se levantou e a ajudou a endireitar-se. E com suavidade lhe apoiou as costas contra o tronco de um pinheiro. Ela ficou ali preparando-se, com os olhos semi fechados e os lábios úmidos pelos beijos, os mamilos eretos e palpitantes. E Jameson baixou as calças e as tirou. Então ajoelhou-se e beijou o pêlo encaracolado que Angélica tinha entre as pernas. Deslizou a língua entre seus lábios, saboreando a salgada umidade que ali havia e Angélica gemeu. Separou as coxas e afundou o rosto entre suas pernas, lambendo-a até dentro, ficando mais louco a cada gesto, e introduzindo cada vez mais profundamente a língua. Mas devorá-la não lhe parecia suficiente, embora tentasse. Utilizou os dentes e a boca, escutou-a gritar e sentiu suas mãos lhe acariciando o cabelo.

E então ele voltou a ficar de pé, lhe deslizando os lábios pelo ventre e lhe saboreando os seios no caminho antes de voltar a beijá-la na boca, mantendo-a apertada contra a árvore com seu corpo enquanto suas mãos faziam com que ela ficasse tão louca por ele como ele o estava por ela.

-Tome, vampiro -sussurrou-lhe jogando a cabeça para trás e apoiando-a contra o tronco da árvore, elevando o queixo e lhe oferecendo seu pescoço luxurioso. Oferecendo tudo o que tinha. Toda ela-. Faça com que me esqueça de tudo.

Jameson a agarrou pela parte de atrás das coxas e a levantou. Então se afundou dentro dela. Angélica gemeu de prazer e ele se introduziu com mais força nela, entrando e saindo uma e outra vez. Sentiu como o corpo dela respondia, sentiu como se esticava ao redor dele. Angélica lhe rodeou a parte de trás da cabeça com as mãos, lhe guiando a boca para o pescoço.

-Faça-o -gemeu.

E Jameson obedeceu. Deslizou a boca por sua carne fresca e então a mordeu, lhe furando a pele e depois a jugular. Empurrou os quadris com mais força ainda, afundando-se enquanto bebia nela. E quando Angélica chegou ao êxtase, todo seu corpo vibrou. Apertou o corpo do Jameson com as pernas, introduzindo-o ainda mais dentro. Jogou a cabeça para trás para que as presas dele se lhe cravassem com mais força no pescoço. Arqueou as costas para recebê-lo inteiro e gritou. O membro de Jameson entrou nela e ele se apertou a seu corpo inteiro. Todo. E logo a seguir veio um momento mais forte que a loucura, e seu corpo se relaxou. Então ambos caíram ao chão como se fossem um.

Jameson não queria que terminasse. Não estava preparado para a culpa e a repulsão. Para o ódio de Angelica contra ele e os de sua classe. Enquanto a abraçava, elevou-lhe o queixo e inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la. A paixão já tinha passado e estavam, no momento, saciados. Mas Jameson a beijou de todos os modos. E foi um beijo comprido e doce.

Quando elevou a cabeça, ela abriu os olhos para observar sua expressão. Estava confusa.

-Não é minha prisioneira, Angelica. O certo é que não foi nunca -disse-lhe-. Quando quiser partir é livre para fazê-lo.

-Não quero deixar você -sussurrou ela.

E durante um instante viu em seus olhos refletido algo que o deixou sem respiração.

\- Nunca -disse mordendo o lábio e lhe evitando o olhar-. Quero dizer, não até que encontremos Amber Lily.

Jameson se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. E então a soltou embora, para sua surpresa, percebeu que ela não tinha muita pressa por que o fizesse. Ele ficou de pé e recolheu sua roupa. E antes de ficá-la sua se aproximou da Angelica com aquele vestido destroçado que tinha conhecido dias melhores. O colocou pela cabeça e a ajudou com delicadeza a colocar os braços pelas mangas, desfrutando de cada instante no que tinha a oportunidade de tocá-la.

Angelica ficou depois sentada no chão, olhando-o fixamente enquanto ele se vestia.

-Estive totalmente enganada... Em muitas coisas.

Jameson não queria interpretar mal. Não queria chegar a conclusões precipitadas porque aquilo poderia destruí-lo.

-No que, Angelica?

Ela fechou os olhos. A brisa lhe agitou suavemente o cabelo, brincando com ele. Então ergueu a cabeça e abriu muito os olhos.

-Escute -disse.

Jameson franziu o cenho e obedeceu. Mas não ouviu nada, exceto os clássicos sons do bosque.

-Do que se trata, anjo?

-Não as ouve? -perguntou ela inclinando a cabeça-. São sinos, vampiro. Sinos de uma igreja. Jameson sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrendo o espinho dorsal, porque não havia nenhum sino. Céus, seu pobre anjo sombrio teria começado a perder a razão?

-Anjo -sussurrou tomando sua mão.

Mas ela se pôs em pé e se virou para aquele som imaginário, olhando como se estivesse hipnotizada ou algo pior. E começou a andar.

-Angelica, espera, onde vai?

-À igreja -murmurou ela virando-se para olhá-lo com olhos completamente cordatos-. Faz já muito tempo, Jameson. Acusei a Deus de me dar as costas, mas estava equivocada. Não vê? Hílary... Ela me fez ver isso com clareza. Quando estava agonizando no bosque... Disse-me que Deus estava comigo, que guiava meus passos. Disse-me que Ele a ajudaria a manter sua promessa, cuidaria de Amber Líly até que estivesse de novo a salvo conosco. E agora... estes sinos...

Jameson viu o alívio refletido em seus olhos e desejou com toda sua alma que aqueles sinos fossem reais.

-Tem que significar algo, Jameson. Deus não me condenou. Talvez tenha estado a ponto de me condenar sozinha, mas já não penso assim. Tudo vai acabar bem.

-Sim -respondeu ele-.É. Prometo-lhe isso. Acariciou-lhe o rosto.

-Venha comigo.

E Jameson assentiu com a cabeça, porque não teve coragem de lhe dizer que estava imaginando coisas. Angelica soltou-lhe mão e começou a caminhar através dos pinheiros, cada vez mais alto pela ladeira de uma colina.

E quando o vento se deteve durante um instante, Jameson teve a impressão de estar escutando... Sinos.

Seguiu o som daqueles sinos porque senti que tinha que fazê-lo. Tinha que ir à Casa de Deus e me pôr de joelhos, lhe dizer que O sentia. Que agora O compreendia. Tudo o que me tinha ocorrido tinha uma razão de ser e, quem era eu para pretender conhecê-la? Não a conhecia.

Só o que sabia era que Deus continuava tendo um plano para mim. Não me tinha deixado de lado nunca.

Quando chegamos ao alto da colina, escutei Jameson murmurar algo entre dentes. Os sinos se detiveram, mas já não os necessitava. A ermida estava situada no meio do verdor dos pinheiros. Nós tínhamos chegado atravessando o bosque, mas vi o caminho estreito que descia até o povoado. Não era uma construção espetacular. Tinha uns vitrais lisos em lugar das tradicionais vidraças. Na entrada havia uma pequena porta vermelha.

Suspirei aliviada, sentindo que tinha chegado. E subi os degraus. Jameson ia a meu lado, agarrado à minha mão, me olhando de vez em quando. A porta estava aberta, como eu imaginei que estaria.

A igrejinha estava cheia de velas amarelas que titilavam e brilhavam nos bancos de madeira e no altar. Só havia uma pessoa. Uma mulher que estava sentada no primeiro banco e que movia o carrinho de bebê que tinha diante dela. Eu a reconheci.

-Olhe -sussurrei ao Jameson-. É ela.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sim. A mulher que teve o acidente de carro. -Aquela pela qual você arriscou sua vida para salvar a sua filha – falei, apertando-lhe a mão.

Dei um passo adiante. Jameson se sentou no banco e deixou que eu fosse sozinha. E isso fiz. Benzi-me e me ajoelhei diante do crucifixo de madeira que havia no altar e, em silêncio, rezei.

Jameson observou Angélica ali ajoelhada. De repente parecia tão serena... Sabia que para ela fazer as pazes com Deus significava muito. Jameson tomou assento ao lado da mulher cujo nome não podia recordar e ela o olhou. Abriu muito os olhos e lhe sorriu.

-Você! -sussurrou-lhe.

-Sim. Que coincidência, não? Como está a pequena?

-Alicia está bem -murmurou a mulher. Mas sacudiu a cabeça.

Jameson franziu o cenho a perceber sua confusão.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada, é só que... aconteceram tantas coisas estranhas... Voltar a vê-lo é só uma mais, suponho.

A mulher fechou os olhos.

-Dois milagres em tão curto espaço de tempo. Primeiro você e... aquela jovem tão bonita resgatam a minha filha do carro. E logo...

A mulher inclinou a cabeça e balançou o carrinho de bebê que tinha diante dela com suavidade.

-E logo?

-Logo... Não sei exatamente. Mas acredito que veio um anjo me visitar.

Céus, como era possível que a religião tornasse tão loucas algumas pessoas?, perguntou-se Jameson.

-Ela também era muito bonita. Um anjo de pele escura com os olhos castanhos mais doces que vi em minha vida. Estava toda vestida de branco e... parecia que brilhava.

Jameson viu Angélica ficar tensa. Mas não se voltou. Ficou de joelhos muito quieta, escutando.

-E.. o que queria esse anjo? -perguntou Jameson.

-Foi algo incrível -continuou a mulher sacudindo sua loira cabeça-. Disse que eu tinha que pagar uma dívida. Que tinham salvado a minha filha e eu devia salvar à filha de outras pessoas. Tinha uma menina pequena em seus braços. Uma recém-nascida. Deu-me isso e me disse que devia mantê-la a salvo até que sua mãe viesse a procurá-la.

Angélica emitiu um grito surdo e ferido. ficou de pé e se virou lentamente com os olhos tão abertos e tão esperançosos que Jameson pensou na possibilidade de partir o pescoço daquela mulher se estivesse inventando aquela história.

Antes de seguir falando, a mulher olhou Angélica nos olhos e então as palavras lhe foram saindo muito devagar.

-O anjo me disse... Disse que a reconheceria quando a visse -disse sorrindo-. E é você, não é?

Mas Angélica era incapaz de falar. Abriu os lábios, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Os olhos lhe encheram de lágrimas.

-Sim -afirmou Jameson-. Se tiver encontrado um bebê perdido, é nossa filha. Por favor...

-Algo me disse que viesse aqui. Que viesse à igreja e esperasse. É certo que...

Voltou a sacudir a cabeça e ficou de pé, aproximando-se do carrinho e afastando os lençóis.

Jameson olhou. Angélica não. Ficou petrificada onde estava, como se tivesse medo de olhar. Medo de comprovar que sua menina não estava ali.

O bebê de bochechas gordas e cabelo de cenoura, Alicia, parecia adormecida no carrinho. E ao lado dela havia uma menina menor de cachos negros como a asa de um corvo e uns olhos grandes e escuros como o ébano que o olharam de frente.

Jameson sentiu que o coração lhe enchia, tanto que acreditou que lhe ia rebentar. Inclinou-se sobre o carrinho e agarrou com suas grandes mãos aquele vulto tão frágil. Estreitou-a com força entre seus braços e fechou os olhos.

-Amber Lily... - sussurrou quase sem fôlego.

Porque não podia falar mais alto. Tinha o rosto úmido. E quando abriu os olhos de novo e levantou a cabeça viu Angélica ali, piscando confusa, com seus formosos olhos violeta cravados na menina. Engoliu em seco, voltou a piscar e caiu ao chão. As pernas pareceram converter-se o em manteiga.

Jameson se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou a seu lado. E então colocou brandamente à menina nos braços de sua mãe. Todo o corpo da Angélica estremeceu. Sorria, chorava e tremia, tudo de uma vez. Inclinou-se para beijar a fronte de sua filha. A menina agarrou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Angélica o olhou através de seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. E Jameson soube naquele instante que a amava. Amava-a. E amava a menina que tinham concebido juntos. Sempre a amaria. Passasse o que passasse. E uma parte dele, a mais importante, desejou as estreitar as duas entre seus braços e sair correndo para refugiar-se e viver para sempre em alguma cabana afastada do mundo.

Mas outra parte dele sabia que aquilo era impossível. E não só porque Angélica nunca chegaria a sentir por ele o mesmo. Mas sim porque não haveria paz nem felicidade para ela nem para sua filha até que a DIP fosse aniquilada.

Ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo, pensou enquanto olhava a mulher que amava embalando entre seus braços a sua filha. E sabia por quê. Porque ninguém tinha tantos motivos.

Jameson estirou o braço e deslizou lentamente a mão pelas faces úmidas de Angélica.

-Espere aqui, meu anjo -disse-lhe-. Irei ao povoado procurar o carro e sairemos daqui.

-Sim.

Não o olhou quando lhe falou. Só tinha olhos para sua filha, e estava tão cheia de amor que Jameson acreditou que tanta beleza matá-lo.

Inclinou-se para beijar a menina e depois deu a volta e saiu da igreja. Foi só o tempo necessário para assegurar-se de que não havia ninguém ao redor e que ninguém veria como atravessava os bosques que havia na parte de trás da cidade, tomando um atalho para aparecer justo na colina que havia detrás da cabana vazia em que tinha deixado o carro.

Então apressou-se. Meteu-se no carro e desceu pelo caminho que levava à cidade. Uma vez ali diminuiu a marcha para não chamar a atenção. Mas agora que estava ali não viu nenhum veículo de aspecto oficial nem nenhuma caminhonete estacionada nas sarjetas, como tinha visto antes. E tampouco havia homens vestidos com uniformes negros batendo nas portas nem fazendo perguntas aos transeuntes.

Que diabos estava se passando? Não era possível que se rendessem tão cedo.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrendo-lhe a espinha dorsal quando virou o carro para o caminho de terra que levava de novo à igreja.

E foi então quando escutou o grito da Angelica.

Não o ouviu com os ouvidos. Só com a mente. E não era uma questão de telepatia. Ela não estava dirigindo-se intencionadamente a ele. Mas estava terrivelmente assustada... Ou ferida. Ou ambas as coisas.

Então deixou de gritar e Jameson não escutou nada mais. Apertou a fundo o acelerador. As rodas levantaram uma fumaça de pó ao avançar pela terra do caminho. Tomou as curvas a toda velocidade e a ponto esteve de perder o controle várias vezes. Mas não diminuiu a marcha. E não deixou de sentir aquela espantosa sensação de que não devia tê-las deixado sozinhas. Nem por um minuto.

O céu brilhava lá em cima. Uma fumaça negra subia para as nuvens como se fosse o fôlego do diabo. Jameson dobrou uma esquina e se deteve frente à igrejinha, mas já não era uma igrejinha, mas um pesadelo. A pequena construção estava já virtualmente abrasada. Não ficara nada que pudesse identificá-la como o que tinha sido. Era só uma massa de chamas e fumaça.

Jameson abriu a porta do carro e saiu correndo, cobrindo o rosto com o braço quando sentiu que a carne começava a lhe queimar.

-Atrás! -gritou-lhe uma voz apenas audível através do bramido do fogo-. Está muito perto! Jameson tinha a mente nublada e o corpo congelado até as vísceras a pesar do calor. Deu a volta e viu a mulher loira embalando a sua filha entre os braços, soluçando e lhe estendendo uma mão. Aproximou-se dela sacudindo a cabeça em busca de respostas.

-Angélica! Minha filha! Onde estão?

Mas a mulher se limitou a soluçar e a negar com a cabeça.

Jameson se deteve diante dela.

-Que diabos ocorreu aqui? Conta-me, maldita seja!

-Não sei -disse ela com a voz débil-. Eu acabava de sair quando a igreja... Foi como se uma bomba tivesse explodido em seu interior. Deus, foi horrível. Horrível!

Não. Não podia ser.

-Angélica e a menina estavam ainda dentro?

Jameson deu a volta com a intenção de dirigir-se uma vez mais para aquelas ruínas incandescentes, mas a mulher o reteve para impedir-lhe .

-Não tiveram nenhuma oportunidade. Que Deus as tenha. Sinto muito.

-Não!

Jameson cravou os olhos no fogo, no montão de escombros, e soube que se estavam dentro quando teve lugar a explosão, agora estariam mortas. As duas. Mortas. As lágrimas lhe cegaram os olhos. Apertou os punhos.

-Não! -gritou outra vez.

Então jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou de dor, de angústia e de fúria incontida. E seu grito sobrenatural se perdeu na noite em direção ao céu, e reverberou com força pelo bosque, fazendo tremer aos pinheiros.

 **Capítulo 15**

Minha filha era preciosa. E estava sã. E era mortal. Não estava tão aflita para não compreender o significado do que me tinha contado Susan, assim se chamava aquela mulher. Disse-me que Amber Lily tinha sido muito boa e tinha dormido toda a noite. Também me comentou quão bem comia. Tinha estado alimentando a minha filha com o mesmo leite em pó que dava à sua. E me assegurou que Amber Lily tinha ganho quase um quilo e que o cabelo lhe tinha encaracolado ainda mais.

Era mortal. Crescia e mudava como o faria qualquer bebê humano. Não sabia que características de vampiro teria herdado de mim, se é que tinha herdado alguma. Mas me aliviava profundamente saber que não teria que alimentar-se como o faziam seus pais, e que não ficaria presa durante toda a eternidade no corpo de uma recém-nascida. E ambas as coisas me davam muitas esperanças.

Tudo ia ficar bem. Por fim. Estava desejando que Jameson retornasse para poder contar-lhe

Susan, aquela mulher a que nunca poderia lhe agradecer o bastante o que tinha feito, disse que tinha que retornar para sua casa e me desejou o melhor.

-Obrigado -disse-lhe-. Já sei que não é suficiente, mas...

-Não foi nada -assegurou ela me olhando profundamente aos estamos em paz.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e sorri de pura felicidade enquanto Amber Lily se mexia entre meus braços.

Vi como partiam Susan e Alicia. Quando fecharam a porta atrás delas que notei a presença.

Dava a volta e vi vários homens entrando na igreja, invadindo sua santidade por uma porta traseira.

-Não se mova -ordenou-me um deles levantando seu rifle-. Nem sequer respire. Estou apontando na menina, assim se fizer o mais mínimo movimento lhe meto um tiro na cabeça. Estamos mais que fartos de jogar como gato e rato.

Não me movi. Não podia fazê-lo, porque sabia que não mentia. Mataria a minha filha sem duvidá-lo nem um instante. Outros formaram um círculo ao meu ao redor, e então um deles me cravou uma agulha e senti que me enfraquecia. Foi então quando um terceiro arrancou a minha filha dos braços e eu entrei em pânico. Mas não era necessário. Jameson retornaria, retornaria por nós.

Levaram-me arrastando à porta de trás enquanto a droga ia fazendo rapidamente efeito, convertendo meu corpo em uma massa sem vontade. Jameson estaria a ponto de chegar, pensei. Chegaria e saberia o que tinha ocorrido. Saberia que nos tinham levado com eles. E saberia onde nos buscar.

Jogaram-me no assento de atrás de um carro e então um deles se virou para olhar a hora em seu relógio. Ficou ali de pé, esperando, e eu franzi o cenho.

[i]Então a igrejinha explodiu em uma deflagração branca que sacudiu o chão que havia debaixo do carro. Eu gritei horrorizada, me perguntando se Susan e a pequena Alicia se teriam afastado o suficiente para ficar a salvo. Então o homem sorriu e se colocou atrás do volante. E soube. Soube o que pretendiam. Queriam que Jameson pensasse que tínhamos morrido na igreja. Assim não tentaria nos buscar.

Enquanto me mantiveram drogada, pensei que deslizar para aquele espantoso sonho escuro ao que me induzia essa droga, seria incapaz de fazer saber o contrário. Havia dois homens diante do carro e outros dois se aproximaram para sentar-se a meu lado. Um deles levava a minha filha.

Assim que pude me mover, consegui me tirar um pé de sapato, e quando o homem se inclinou para entrar no carro, deixei cair o sapato ao chão. Então eles fecharam a porta e o carro se foi. Eu cravei o olhar nos olhos de ébano de minha menina até que já não pude mais.

Ficou ali sentado no chão, e a mulher acabou partindo. Então apareceram outros mortais. Um caminhão de bombeiros vermelhos e voluntários com mangueiras. Finalmente o fogo ficou reduzido a uma pilha de escombros carbonizados. Jameson ficou ali sentado, sem mover-se. Não podia fazê-lo, não voltaria a mover-se nunca mais. Ficaria ali sentado até que o sol saísse, e o receberia agradecido.

Tinha-as perdido. As duas. E maldição, logo que tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer sua filha.

Mas tinha conhecido Angélica. Sua risada, a luz de seus olhos violeta. Tinha conhecido suas carícias. Tinha-a amado. Maldição, tinha-a amado com toda sua alma e nunca imaginara.

Como era possível que tivesse desaparecido assim, que a tivessem arrancado dele sem prévio aviso?

E por que, pelo amor de Deus?

-Filho, por que não deixa que os médicos lhe dêem uma olhada?

-Sua esposa e sua filha estavam na igreja -disse outra voz desconhecida-. Isso é ao menos o que dizem.

-Céus, não é pra menos que esteja assim.

-Será que pode nos ouvir?

-Não. Acho que o homem perdeu completamente a cabeça.

-Vamos, filho. Levante-se.

Jameson não disse nada, mas se levantou. Não queria que aqueles mortais bem intencionados o incomodassem. Queria partir e ficar só para recordar Angélica enquanto esperava o amanhecer. Arrastou os sapatos pelo chão enquanto se separava das pessoas e se dirigia às cinzas da igreja, rodeando-as em círculo como se fosse um planeta girando ao redor do sol. Parecia que uma força desconhecida o impedisse de abandonar aquela órbita. Seu coração... Seu coração estava naquela massa queimada. Sua alma. Sua menina...

Seria verdade?

A DIP tinha qualificado Amber como seu objeto de investigação mais prezado. A teriam destruído realmente?

Tropeçou em algo e olhou para baixo, irritado.

-OH, Deus... -sussurrou, porque a dor que sentiu então lhe foi mais dura do que podia suportar-. OH, Deus, é o sapato de Angélica...

Deixou-se cair de joelhos e o segurou com a mesma delicadeza que se estivesse segurando um tesouro frágil, e logo o levou ao peito. Começou a chorar entre soluços. Porque sabia que os agentes talvez vacilassem antes de assassinar Amber Lily, mas não duvidariam em matar a sua mãe. Não se via com forças para viver sem ela. E entretanto teria que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo. Por sua filha.

Quando esteva muito fraco para continuar sentado, atirou-se de bruços ao chão. Suas lágrimas amargas furaram o pó. Não podia respirar, mas não lhe importava.

A idéia foi chegando lentamente. Muito lentamente. Mas quando lhe acertou em cheio bastou para tirá-lo daquele poço de neblina inconsciente no que se colocou. Foi suficiente para que tentasse pensar, e para sentir talvez... Esperança. Jameson se sentou outra vez e observou o sapato que tinha na mão. Não estava queimado. Nem sequer sujo. Nem prejudicado.

Virou a cabeça e comprovou que havia muita distância entre os restos da igrejinha e aquele lugar. E ao examinar a zona viu que ali não havia mais escombros. A explosão não tinha arrojado nada mais assim de longe. E os rastros de pneumáticos...

Aquela era a parte de trás da ermida. Jameson ficou de pé e avançou devagar para o que restava da igreja. Estava certo de que encontraria rastros de botas. E assim foi. E também havia umas marcas que sugeriam que tinham arrastado algo. Ou alguém.

-Está viva -sussurrou apertando com força o sapato enquanto caía ali mesmo de joelhos.

Jameson deixou cair a cabeça e fechou os olhos. -Está viva... Tem que estar. Graças a Deus – sussurrou.

Jameson estava na parte exterior da grade que rodeava todo o perímetro da sede central da Divisão, no White Plains. Angélica estava dentro. Sabia com a mesma certeza que conhecia seu nome. E tudo estava preparado. Encontrou-se com outros ao norte da cidade e lhes tinha explicado o ocorrido. Tamara se tinha posto em contato com Susan Jennings e lhe tinha dado mais dinheiro de que ela jamais tinha visto em sua vida para que se reunisse com eles e cuidasse de Amber durante o dia. Ninguém lhe tinha explicado a razão, nem tampouco Susan tinha perguntado. Jameson confiava nela.

Tinha tido aquele instante tão curto e tão maravilhoso com sua filha. Agora tinha terminado. Já não haveria mais tempo. Mas a resgataria daqueles miseráveis. E depois se asseguraria de que não tivesse que voltar a preocupar-se nunca mais com aquela maldita perseguição. Reduziria aquele lugar a escombros... Naquela mesma noite. Faria do mundo um lugar mais seguro para ela. E morreria com gosto durante o processo, mas não antes de ter completado o que tinha ido fazer. E o sacrifício valeria a pena. Asseguraria assim que Angélica e Amber tivessem a vida que mereciam. E ao diabo com as conseqüências. Valia a pena fazê-lo por elas. Elas mereciam tudo.

Saltou a grade e começou a avançar. Ia fazer aquilo porque tinha que fazê-lo. E o faria sozinho. Então se deteve, porque alguém estava ao chão a seu lado.

-Nada de sozinho -disse a voz de Eric, que lhe sorria-. Nada disso.

E antes que tivesse terminado de falar, apareceram outros que surgiram das sombras um a um e ficaram a seu lado. Tamara estava ali, e também Roland e Rhiannon. Inclusive o gato de Rhiannon tinha ido. E muitos outros. Havia um em particular que tinha o semblante de um rei.

Era mais alto que outros, mais moreno e mais forte. Sua voz ressoava como o trovão.

-Sou Damien -disse tendendo a mão ao Jameson.

Ele piscou confuso enquanto a estreitava. Damien era o mais antigo, o primeiro de todos eles.

-Agradeço-lhe que nos tenha posto em ação.

-Mas eu não... -começou a dizer Jameson.

-Não. Foi sua Angelica. Mas por seu bem.

-Parece que ao final conseguiu dominar esses poderes psíquicos -comentou Rhiannon com doçura-.E embora esteja fraca e drogada conseguiu nos chamar. Ela sabia que viria, Jameson, e nos rogou que não lhe deixássemos fazer isto sozinho. Disse que preferia morrer ali dentro antes que saber que tinha entregue sua vida tentando salvá-la.

-Contou-nos o que pretende fazer esta noite; e nos envergonhou pensar que não estaríamos aqui para lhe ajudar -acrescentou aqui estamos -disse assinalando com um gesto todos os que os rodeavam.

-Minha noiva, Shannon, o ex-agente da Divisão, Ramsey Bachman e sua esposa, Cuyler Jade. E todos os vampiros que Angélica conseguiu chamar.

Damien lhe pôs a mão no ombro.

-Estamos juntos nisto -disse-. Sua Amber Lily não é só sua filha, Jameson. É nossa também, nosso milagre, a primeira de uma nova geração, seja mortal ou não. E vai ser a pessoa mais querida do mundo.

-Necessitará de ajuda para cuidar dela -disse a mulher chamada Cuyler Jade-. Será difícil dormindo durante o dia. Mas há um lugar ao norte no qual a escuridão dura muito mais que a luz do dia a maior parte do ano. Quero que leve a sua filha ali para que seja ela, e não o sol, quem decida a que horas dormir.

-Sim -interveio o homem que estava a seu lado. E deveríamos procurar outro lar ao sul para o resto do ano.

-Todos nós ajudaremos.

Eric assentiu com a cabeça.

-Por agora já temos um refúgio cômodo e seguro nos esperando, e Susan, sua amiga mortal, está ali, preparada para cuidar de Amber durante as horas do dia.

Jameson assentiu com a cabeça, vendo que era possível que Angelica e a menina estivessem em boas mãos.

-Talvez tenha que levá-las dali você mesmo, Eric. Não tenho intenção de partir deste lugar até que tenha ficado reduzido a escombros.

-Isso será feito -disse-lhe Eric olhando de esguelha para Damien.

-É necessário -assegurou o vampiro assentindo com a cabeça-. Todos sabemos, e estamos aqui para nos assegurar de que assim seja.

Jameson ergueu os olhos para a grade e piscou maravilhado. Havia centenas, talvez inclusive mais de mil deles. E diante de seus olhos rodearam a grade que cobria o perímetro do edifício. Uma cadeia de mortos viventes reclamando seu direito a existir.

Jameson se concentrou em Angelica enquanto começava a avançar com outros. Formavam um muro de justiça em movimento que se ia fechando em torno do coração de seus perseguidores.

Não sabia se outros teriam escutado minhas preces, mas sabia que Jameson estava a caminho. Sentia-o dentro de mim . Os esforços que tinha feito para contatar com outros e lhes suplicar ajuda para aquela noite, unidos aos efeitos da droga, tinham-me deixado debilitada e semi-inconsciente. Acreditava haver ficado com força suficiente para contatar com Jameson. Para lhe falar da enormidade do que sentia por ele se fosse a última oportunidade que tinha para fazê-lo. Mas não ficava energia. Embora assim que estivesse consciente saberia que a noite estava a ponto de terminar.

Amanheceria em menos de uma hora. Os raios do sol poderiam cair sobre Jameson antes de que os agentes da Divisão o assassinassem. As probabilidades de que triunfasse eram escassas, mas eu rezei com toda minha alma para que Deus o protegesse e protegesse também a minha filha. Porque os amava com toda minha alma.

Não levavamos ali muito tempo. Tinham encerrado a Amber e a mim em uma das celas dos níveis mais baixos enquanto os guardas permaneciam do outro lado de nossa porta, que era impenetrável, esperando a chegada de seu chefe e as ordens. Perguntei-me que ordens seriam. Como tentariam me matar desta vez e o que seria de minha preciosa menina.

Tinham-me deixado sem amarrar, crentes que eu estava muito fraca para causar algum problema. Sentei-me no chão em um canto e abracei com força a minha filha, lhe cantando como tinha feito durante aqueles compridos e solitários meses anteriores a seu nascimento. E ela sorriu. Sorriu-me enquanto cantava.

Aquilo não era bonito, mas Jameson já sabia que não seria. Era a guerra, e assim tinha de ser. Aquela gente estava tentando matar aos seus. Assim que os avistaram, saíram guardas armados de todas partes disparando balas de verdade em sua maioria, embora alguns as tinham arrumado para agarrar também as armas carregadas de tranqüilizadores. Mas tinham escassas oportunidades, porque os vampiros eram muitos.

Eram imortais. Moviam-se mais rápido do que o olho humano podia apreciar. Podiam saltar sobre as balas que lhes disparavam e com um só movimento da mão deixar o inimigo inconsciente... Ou algo pior. E Damien...

Jameson se deteve um instante para observar maravilhado o incrível poder do mais antigo dos imortais. O modo que podia cravar o olhar em algo até fazê-lo arder em chamas. O modo em que girava sobre si mesmo até desaparecer na noite.

Mas nem sequer a maravilha de ver pessoalmente as legendárias habilidades daquele homem devia distraí-lo mais de um instante. As primeiras linhas de defesa estavam já quase derrubadas. Jameson foi o primeiro vampiro a cruzá-las, derrubando uma porta com um chute furioso.

Os que se aproximaram dele saíram voando pelos ares, precipitaram-se contra as paredes e caíram ensangüentados e imóveis. Alguém gritou às suas costas e, quando Jameson voltou-se, viu Pandora saltando em cima de um guarda que tinha estado a ponto de lhe disparar pelas costas.

A seu redor só se escutavam gritos, disparos e o sons das explosões. Jameson passou ao lado do laboratório de investigação justamente quando as janelas se fizeram em pedacinhos e as hordas de vampiros entraram para tentar destruir toda a informação que aqueles canalhas tinham recolhido. Escutou o ruído dos computadores ao se quebrarem contra o chão, cheirou a fumaça que desprendiam os arquivos ao queimar-se. Mas não se deteve.

Seguiu avançando até que se encontrou com um imbecil de bata branca que estava implorando piedade.

-Onde estão? -perguntou-lhe empurrando-o contra a parede.

Ao ver que o homem não respondia, voltou a empurrá-lo e os óculos lhe caíram ao chão.

-A... Abaixo. Por... por ali...

Jameson soltou o homem e correu pelas escadas na direção que lhe tinha dito. E só se deteve quando chegou a um corredor escuro e frio que havia no nível mais baixo. Porque... tinha-a escutado.

Estava cantando. Tinha a voz tremente e débil... mas estava cantando. E aquele era o som mais lindo que tinha escutado em sua vida.

-Anjo...

Sentiu que os joelhos lhe fraquejavam de alívio, mas obrigou-se a manter-se firme

e correu para a porta que se interpunha entre eles. Gritando pelo esforço, a derrubou.

Angélica estava sentada no chão. Ergueu a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos.

-Você veio -sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Sabia que o faria -disse Jameson correndo para ela.

Caiu de joelhos e segurou-lhe suavemente a cabeça, observando-a.

-Está bem? Me diga que está bem, anjo, porque não acredito ainda...

-Estou bem. É... É a droga. Só isso.

Jameson fechou os olhos num gesto de alívio e voltou a abri-los quando uma mãozinha lhe acariciou o queixo. Então viu sua filha sã e salva nos braços da mãe.

-E você também está bem, não, meu amor?

A menina gaguejou como se fosse um passarinho provando seu canto.

-Está mais que bem -sussurrou Angélica-. É mortal, Jameson. Come, dorme e cresce... Como qualquer outra criança.

-Não, como qualquer outra criança não -assegurou ele-. Minha Amber não é nada normal. É a filha de um anjo.

Jameson se inclinou para beijar Angélica nos lábios. Ela fechou os olhos para desfrutar daquele beijo.

\- Segure bem Amber Lily, doce anjo - pediu-lhe então Jameson lhe deslizando as mãos por debaixo das pernas-. Vou tirá-las daqui.

Jameson saiu correndo e subiu as escadas com elas nas costas. Atravessaram a porta de entrada, deixando atrás as chamas, a fumaça e os escombros, mas agora havia já poucos tiros. A batalha estava chegando a seu fim. Uma vez fora, Jameson as deixou em

um refúgio feito de arbustos que havia perto.

Então se voltou para olhar de novo para o edifício.

-Não vai voltar -disse Angélica segurando-o pelo braço.

-Tenho que fazê-lo.

-Poderiam te matar -assegurou ela.

-Agora isso já não me importa -confessou Jameson olhando-a aos olhos-. A menina e você estão a salvo.

-Não, Jameson, não vou permitir que vá. Não entende? Você me importa mais que nunca.

Ele a olhou com o cenho franzido e viu que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Maldito seja, vampiro, não sobrevivi a tudo isto para perdê-lo agora...

Angélica ficou sem voz e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Jameson sentiu o coração disparar, mas não se atreveu a pensar que... Não, estava drogada, agradecida e estressada pela situação.

-Angélica -disse ajoelhando-se diante dela-. Amber Lily e você estão a salvo agora. E são livres. Não tenho mais desculpa para obrigar você a ficar comigo. Pode... -suspirou com força-. Pode partir se quiser. Mas Angélica, não... não acredito que queira viver para te escutar me dizer adeus.

-É imortal -sussurrou ela-. E além disso, nunca poderia viver tanto.

-O que me está dizendo, anjo? -perguntou olhando-a.

-Estou dizendo que o amo, Jameson -disse Angelica entre lá -o.

Jameson piscou e ficou com a boca aberta. Tinha o coração aos pulos. Não podia falar.

-Esperava... esperava que você também sentisse algo por mim -murmurou ela baixando a cabeça. Talvez... Talvez estivesse equivocada.

Jameson a estreitou entre seus braços, com sua filha no meio, e esteve assim uns instantes antes de levantar a cabeça.

-Amei-a sempre, Angélica. Inclusive naquela primeira noite senti algo... Algo que não saberia explicar. Disse a mim mesmo que a odiava, mas não era certo. Não poderia. É... Você é tudo para mim, anjo. Tudo.

Ela sorriu fracamente e Jameson a beijou sem deixar de abraçá-la. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, deleitando-se em sua presença, em seu amor. E enquanto estavam abraçados, outros saíram do edifício. Multidão deles, todos os que tinham entrado e ainda mais. Os prisioneiros, agora livres. Alguns fracos, outros meio mortos, mas todos felizes. E quando todos estiveram a salvo fora, Damien deu um passo adiante e cravou o olhar no edifício durante uns compridos e tensos instantes. E de repente, fez-se uma explosão, convertendo-se em uma imensa bola de fogo. Todos os tijolos se esmiuçaram. A deflagração sacudiu a terra e as chamas se elevaram para o céu como uma tocha de esperança. Um grito de vitória surgiu das gargantas de todos os vampiros.

 **Epílogo**

Ninguém teria imaginado que a maioria dos adultos que foram ao baile de formatura eram vampiros.

Jameson levava a sua mulher abraçada. Balançavam-se brandamente com a música que tocava uma orquestra de jovens situada no meio do ginásio decorado para a ocasião. Angélica e ele estavam entre as sombras, como a maioria de seus amigos. Rhiannon e Roland estavam sentados em uma mesa iluminada por uma vela, observando a festa. Eric e Tamara dançavam perto da porta dos fundos. Não queriam chamar muito a atenção. Tinham prometido a sua menina. Além do mais, aquela era sua noite.

-Adiante -disse vários metros mais à frente um jovem a outro que estava a seu lado, muito nervoso-. Peça-lhe.

-Nem pensar. Com certeza que me vai dizer que não, e então terei que me atirar de uma ponte.

-Ao melhor diz que sim -disse o primeiro.

Os dois estavam olhando a jovem mais bela de todo o baile. Era alta e esbelta, com o cabelo negro como a asa de um corvo que lhe caía até a cintura e mexia-se como ondas. E tinha uns olhos escuros como o ébano que pareciam albergar infinitos secretos. Estava ao lado do jarro de ponche com sua melhor amiga, Alicia, e ambas se moviam ao ritmo da música.

O nervoso adolescente limpou a garganta e se aproximou dela.

-Olá, Amber -disse-lhe.

-Olá, Jimmy -respondeu ela sorrindo.

-Você gostaria... quer dançar?

-Eu adoraria.

O rosto do jovem se iluminou com um sorriso de felicidade, e tomou entre seus braços.

Amber olhou do outro lado da pista e captou o olhar de seu pai.

«Gosto de você, papai».

«Eu também gosto de você, Amber Lily», respondeu Jameson enviando aquele pensamento à sua filha sem dizer uma palavra. «assegure-se de que esse jovem não se aproxime muito de vocêi».

Amber sorriu, enquanto seu companheiro a fazia girar sobre a pista.

-Conseguimos, acredita? -perguntou- Jameson a Angelica lhe mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha ao falar.

-Fazê-la feliz? Sim, Jameson. Acredito que sim.

-Talvez não devêssemos ter vindo -lhe ocorreu dizer a ela -. Talvez a estejamos superprotegendo.

-Não lhe importa absolutamente -assegurou Angelica-. Ela nos ama, Jameson. Não percebe?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça pensativamente, mas continuava temendo ter ofendido a filha ao oferecer-se para acompanhá-la ao baile. Queria-a muito, e lhe era difícil saber quando estava sendo muito protetor e quando, simplesmente, razoável.

-É preciosa -murmurou inclinando-se para beijar aquele pescoço que tanto o tentava-. Igual à sua mãe.

-E tão cabeça-dura como seu pai -replicou Angélica.

-Bom, e o que lhe parece Jimmy? -perguntou Jameson franzindo o cenho e olhando para a pista de baile.

-Acredito que é muito bonito -assegurou ela com uma gargalhada-.E também acredito que deveríamos deixar que Amber Lily decida sobre ele. Também herdou a inteligência do seu pai, sabe?

Jameson fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Está ótimo.

-Ainda tem dúvidas? -perguntou Angélica-. Mas se obrigou Eric a repetir as análise de sangue cinco vezes para se assegurar... O antígeno da beladona é diferente nela -recordou-lhe-. O gen que provoca a morte prematura em não-mortais desapareceu.

-E entretanto, seus poderes psíquicos são tão fortes como os nossos -acrescentou Jameson-. E sua força física cresce cada dia de maneira impressionante.

\- Rhiannon gosta de pensar que ela herdou suas habilidades sobrenaturais de sua tia princesa - murmurou Angélica.

\- É um milagre - assegurou Jameson olhando-a nos olhos com um sorriso.-. Ela é um milagre. Disse-lhe recentemente quanto a adoro, meu anjo?

\- Sim - respondeu ela-. Mas pode voltar a me dizer isso?

Quando ia beijá-la sentiu uma mão tocando-o no ombro. Quando voltou-se viu sua menina de mãos dadas com um jovem.

Jameson ficou reto e limpou garganta.

-Mamãe, papai, apresento-lhes Jimmy.

-Olá -disseram os dois de uma vez.

Jimmy ficou olhando-os um instante e depois voltou a olhar para Amber.

-Deve ser uma brincadeira. Esta é sua mãe?

-Está maravilhosa para sua idade, não é mesmo? - perguntou ao jovem, olhando a mãe de novo com um sorriso.

-Sim. Quero dizer que... Encantado de conhecê-los, aos dois.

\- Igualmente -respondeu Jameson.

Amber olhou para o pai.

-Acho que este é o último baile -disse-lhe-. Reservei-o para você.

Jameson sentiu um nó na garganta e os olhos começaram a lhe arder. Mas lutou para conter as lágrimas quando tomou sua filha pela mão e caminhou com ela para a pista de dança. Enquanto a levava entre os braços, procurou o olhar de Angelica no outro lado da sala e viu o brilho de umas lágrimas de felicidade que se correspondiam com as suas.

\- Alegro-me de que esteja aqui esta noite, papai -sussurrou Amber.

-Sempre estarei com você quando precisar de mim, Amber Lily - prometeu Jameson-. Sempre.

 **Fim**


	6. Chapter 6

**Asas da Noite 06 - Promessas ao Anoitecer**

 **Sinopse**

Donovan O´Roark é um vampiro solitário e atormentado, pela traição de sua gente, sua família e sua cidade, e pela perda do único amigo que havia conhecido, assassinado pela traição da mulher amada.

Rachel Sullivan é uma irlandesa que volta para casa depois de estudar nos Estados Unidos, para elaborar sua tese sobre uma antiga lenda local, que fala de um monstro, um vampiro. Porém ela, desde pequena, não compartilha a visão dos que a rodeiam, enamorando-se desse misterioso personagem, que ela considera seu protetor.

Donovan regressa a seu castelo na cidade de seus ancestrais, sentindo seus temores, empurrado pelo desejo de rever aquela pequena convertida em uma total mulher.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Campina irlandesa, 1808_

Caminhava através da trilha essa noite como fazia sempre. Cansado de trabalhar nos campos de meu pai e coberto por uma capa de terra irlandesa que se estendia por minha pele e impregnava meu suor. Meus músculos estavam doloridos, mas era uma dor boa. Daquelas que vinham de desfrutar a força e o vigor próprios, só que não havia isso ultimamente. Havia estado padecendo ataques de debilidade, minha cabeça começava a girar até que algumas vezes desmaiava frio como um cadáver. Mas hoje havia sido diferente. Hoje me sentia bem, seguro de que minha enfermidade havia acabado.

E para prová-lo, trabalhei como um cavalo nos campos de meu pai. Durante todo o dia dei alento a meus irmãos e primos para manterem o passo, desafiando-os a seguirem meu ritmo e rindo-me deles quando não conseguiam. Ao final, mantive empunhada minha enxada até muito depois de que os outros deram por terminada a sua jornada.

Assim que agora caminhava só.

O outono estava no ar, trazendo consigo a colheita. Correu por baixo dos meus pés e enviou seus aromas enquanto caminhava pelo pomar de abóboras cinza-azuladas tão grandes como o pote de estufa da mãe e as laranjas que se aferravam regularmente a suas folhas. Tínhamos que recolhê-las amanhã. A avó nos disse que viria uma geada terrível antes do próximo sábado.

 _Uma geada terrível._

Um pequeno calafrio percorreu minha nuca enquanto, por alguma razão, as palavras se repetiam por si só em minha mente. Era uma tontura, claro. Passei muitas noites quando era menino aninhado sobre uma almofada de malha em frente ao fogo escutando os contos de minha vó. Nesta época do ano, gostava de contar histórias cheias de medo, fantasmas e monstros. Suponho que alguns destes relatos ficaram em minha mente. Embora seja agora um homem de vinte e tantos anos, ainda me estremeço com suas histórias. O modo como sua voz mudava enquanto falava e a maneira em que seus olhos azuis se entrecerravam como se estivesse compartilhando algum segredo escuro, enquanto a luz do fogo projetava sombras que bailavam sobre seu querido e assoberbado rosto.

― _Ocorreu em uma noite igual a esta, criança. Quando tudo parecia estar bem e tranqüilo. Até um tonto evitaria caminhar depois do anoitecer durante a temporada da colheita. Por que o véu entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos torna-se fino... e se rompe... e..._

\- Silêncio avó! – sussurrei. Mas uma brisa fria acariciou meu pescoço e fiquei arrepiado enquanto me apressava. Afundei minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos, baixando os ombros e apertando o passo. Algo avançou pelo caminho e movi minha cabeça rapidamente para a direita.

 _\- É só o vento – disse e então comecei a assoviar._

Até um tonto o evitaria. És um tonto, Donovan O'Roark?

Sacudi a mim mesmo e agilizei o passo. Senti uns olhos sobre mim... alguém, ou talvez algo, me observava dentro da fresca e escura noite.

Um lobo ou talvez uma coruja. Disse-me que não era nada e que não havia razão para ter medo, mas minha respiração começou a se aglomerar em minha garganta antes de sair e formar grandes nuvens. Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente.

Então chegou a tontura.

O solo se movia ante mim, embora sei que nunca se fez na realidade. Comecei a cambalear, haveria caído sobre as ervas daninhas a um lado do caminho se não tivesse conseguido firmar minha mão contra uma árvore fechada. Com a palma apoiada contra o suave e cálido tronco e minha cabeça pendurando, lutei para recuperar o fôlego e não perder a consciência.

A árvore falou.

\- Que vergonha pequeno, pensei em esperar... mas vejo que a tarefa deve ser realizada esta noite.

Levantei a cabeça e apartei minha mão, não era árvore e sim um homem. Embora... não era um homem. Seus olhos negros eram um turbilhão de infinita escuridão na noite, seu cabelo era negro como a fuligem e ficava azul escuro quando iluminado pela luz da lua. Seus lábios eram grossos e de um roxo cereja. A palidez de sua pele me impactou. Não se via enfermo, nem como um morto, senão formoso e refinado como se fosse uma delicada obra de arte feita de granito branco. Parecia como se fosse parte da luz da lua.

Retrocedi um passo, as folhas rachadas e a brisa acariciaram meu cabelo. Prontamente o vento se intensificou... quase como se supusesse que algo terrível ia acontecer nesta noite de outono...

 _... o véu entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos torna-se fino... e se rompe..._

Me afastei rapidamente.

A criatura só sacudiu sua cabeça.

\- Não fuja. Não te ajudará.

\- Quem é você? – lhe perguntei – O que quer de mim?

Seu sorriso era triste e amargo.

– Muitas coisas, Donovan. Muitas coisas. Mas agora... só uma. – Estendeu seu braço, embora não tenha visto suas mãos se moverem. Simplesmente estavam aí em um momento, movendo-se expressivamente enquanto me falava e no momento seguinte agarravam minha camisa simples. Lutei contra ele, mas me arrastou facilmente perto dele e minha luta deu em nada. Eu não era um homem pequeno nem débil, apesar de minha recente enfermidade. Era uma cabeça mais alto que meu pai e o homem mais alto de nossa aldeia. Meus ombros eram largos e bem formados por uma vida de trabalho duro. Nunca havia conhecido um homem ao que não pudesse vencer até o momento.

Contudo, este homem, esta coisa, me arrastava para ele como se fosse uma criança. Aproximou-me mais, me cercou mais inexoravelmente, mesmo quando me retorcia e lutava por minha liberdade. Ele se curvou sobre mim. O medo se apoderou do meu coração, quase detendo seus frenéticos batimentos. A dor se disparou em meu peito, por baixo do meu braço esquerdo e eu não pude respirar.

Então senti sua boca em meu pescoço... seus lábios separando-se e a imensa dor quando seus dentes se afundaram profundamente na pele de minha garganta. A dor desapareceu quase tão rápido como apareceu enquanto desaparecia também tudo o mais. Tudo o que me rodeava, desde a suave melodia dos grilos ao cheiro das folhas em decomposição. Já não sentia o ar frio do outono.

Houve três coisas das quais permaneci consciente, três coisas que encheram todos os meus sentidos. Escuridão. Silêncio. E a sensação de sua boca em minha garganta, drenando-me a vida.

Então, inclusive essas coisas desapareceram.

\- Donovan! Donny, pequeno! Desperta! Desperta!

Alguém me agarrou pelos ombros e me agitou. Os gritos de meu pai chegaram aos meus ouvidos, mais fortes que nunca, mas, com pânico e temor. Havia um sabor em minha boca, era salgado e saboroso. Limpei meus lábios com a palma da minha mão ao tempo em que tentava abrir os olhos. Quando olhei minha mão vi sangue, resplandecendo a luz da lua.

\- Que havia feito? Que...?

Pai me tomou em seus velhos braços, os que não deveriam ter a força para levantar-me. E cambaleando-se por meu peso, me carregou para a aldeia gritando por ajuda. Um momento depois vieram outros, meus vizinhos e amigos, Alicia, a moça com quem sonhava todas as noites, com seus cachos cor âmbar e seus olhos de gato tão verdes como a própria Irlanda, minha mãe e minhas irmãs. Meu corpo era agora carregado por um vizinho que aliviou a carga a meu pai enquanto me colocavam na casa. Recostaram-me sobre um estrado, enquanto minha mãe fazia muitas perguntas. Mas ninguém pode contar. Ninguém sabia o que me havia acontecido na trilha esta noite. Só eu e outra alma. Um monstro, uma criatura de pesadelo e dos contos da avó.

A avó. Ela poderia saber o que havia passado, o que significava isto. Busquei sua voz entre as outras, mas passou um momento antes de poder ouvi-la. E seu tom lúgubre não fez nada para tranqüilizar-me.

\- Só pode ser o diabo – sussurrou ela -. Estamos nas vésperas do dia de Todos os Santos. Rapaz tolo, caminhar só esta noite dentre todas as noites.

Mãe a silenciou impacientemente, mas eu vi a maneira em que se enrijeceu com as palavras da avó. Ela pegou uma lâmpada, colocou a um lado do homem com uma cotovelada e se inclinou sobre mim para me ver por si mesma. Então minha mãe lançou um grito apagado e se retirou um pouco, seus amorosos olhos se alargaram.

\- Deus bendito, há sangue em seus lábios.

\- Sim – disse meu pai -, mas o que quer dizer isso?

Minha mãe não disse nada. Gentilmente suas mãos colocaram minha camisa a um lado em busca de lesões. Obriguei a meus olhos a manterem-se abertos, embora o sono... Ou era a morte? ... me chamava, me atraía rumo a ela igual tinha feito o estranho. Logo não podia seguir lutando.

Mãe baixou o olhar para mim, o medo crescia em seus olhos, embora pudesse ver como tratava de ocultá-lo de mim.

\- Estarás bem, meu pequeno. Encarregarei-me de fazê-lo. Vais estar...

Enquanto falava, retirava meu cabelo para um lado. Era tão largo que me pesava nos ombros, grossos e castanho-escuros. Minha mãe levantou as pesadas mechas e seus olhos mudaram. Como se a chama do amor cintilasse... uma chama intermitente. Mãe agarrou um trapo de pano, murmurando uma oração na antiga linguagem enquanto limpava o sangue de minha garganta com uma manto e com a outra levantava a lâmpada. E então, gritou:

\- O diabo! Monstruosidade do diabo! Tirem as crianças da casa, tem a marca de Satã!

Senti que meus olhos se alargaram enquanto sua cara se enchia de ódio. Levantei uma mão para ela e ela retrocedeu.

\- Mãe? O que passa contigo? Sou eu, teu filho, Donovan...

Mas ela negou com a cabeça, seus olhos estavam fixos em um lugar de minha garganta onde a criatura havia se alimentado e continuou retrocedendo.

\- Morre, Lucifer – me sussurrou. Era seu filho, seu primogênito. Não podia acreditar que me havia dito isso, não podia crer no ódio que via em seus olhos

-. Tu não és meu filho e tampouco és digno de estar em seu pobre corpo. Morre ou prometo que te matarei eu mesma.

Lutei para conter-me. Mas suas palavras... a impressão que me causaram. Bastou isso para que deixasse de me aferrar à vida. E me entreguei a escuridão. A morte.

Esta vez a escuridão durou muito mais, embora não fui consciente de quanto tempo passou. Somente sabia que me sentia limpo quando comecei a regressar a vida. Meu corpo, minha roupa... estavam frescos. Cheirava a brisa e a madressilva. As roupas que vestia não eram ásperas como os tecidos que vestia no dia-a-dia. Mãe me vestiu com um fino traje que ela mesma havia feito e que só me permitia usar em ocasiões importantes.

Ouvia vozes, sentia as familiares fragrâncias das ceras das lâmpadas e candelabros. E flores, muitas flores. Alguém tocava um violino, deslizando o arco sobre as cordas em um lento e fúnebre choro. Ouvia o tilintar dos vasos e cheirava uma boa cerveja e comida. Lentamente, consegui abrir os olhos. Nunca devia have-lo feito. Porque me dei conta de que estava dentro de um caixão. Estava feito a mão, provavelmente por meu pai. O caixão havia sido colocado em cima de uma mesa na taberna de O'Connor. As mulheres passavam com a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas umedecendo as bochechas. Os homens permaneciam quietos bebendo cerveja. Sean Ryan estava em uma esquina com seu violão embaixo de sua barba e os olhos cerrados. Alicia, a moça que eu frequentemente beijava quando seu pais não estava olhando, estava sentada em uma cadeira com o olhar perdido.

O padre Murphy estava em frente ao caixão dando-me as costas e tinha um livro de orações aberto. Clareando sua garganta, chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Donovan O'Roark foi um homem bom, mas o diabo o atacou em sua juventude...

Por piedade, estão me dando um funeral!

\- Não padre – falei tão forte como pude -. Estou vivo... pai, mãe, sou eu...- lutei para poder sentar-me.

Alguém gritou na habitação e se fez um silêncio sepulcral. O padre Murphy me enfrentou, branco como um espectro e se persignou horrorizado. Alice se pôs de pé num salto e gritou:

\- Matem-no! Matem-no antes que destrua nós todos.

\- Não – falei -. Não sou um demônio. Sou eu, Donovan O'Roark, alguém quer me escutar?

\- Levem as crianças e as mulheres para fora – disse o padre Murphy e pela primeira vez pensei que se via como um poderoso profeta da antiguidade. Sua voz quase sacudiu as paredes ou talvez para minha audição que estava alterada, porque todas as vozes me soavam mais fortes e claras. E o violino...

Não havia tempo para pensar nisso porque Sean, meu melhor amigo, e outros jovens começaram a tirar as mulheres da taberna. Minha mãe ficou atrás olhando-me e depois a meu pai.

– Sabes o que temos que fazer.

Pai assentiu e minha mãe correu para fora. Pus minhas mãos em cada lado do ataúde, para poder sair dele e pensando em como todos ririam uma vez que se dessem conta dos tontos que estavam sendo e ...

Pai me empurrou para dentro. Forte e cruelmente. Nunca me havia tocado de forma tão brutal. Pisquei impressionado. Então me congelei, literalmente senti o gelo correndo por minhas veias enquanto via o padre Murphy pegar uma estaca de madeira de algum lado fechado, murmurando.

\- Sua esposa tinha razão, O'Roark.

Graças a Deus que estávamos preparados para isto. – Pressionou a ponta da estaca sobre meu peito e meu pai, meu próprio e querido pai, lhe entregou o maço. Lá fora eu podia ouvir minha mãe soluçando suavemente e a moça com quem planejava casar-me algum dia gritar.

– Mata-o, mata-o agora!

O padre Murphy levantou o maço. Não sei de onde tirei força ou não sabia nesse momento. Suponho que o atribuí ao pânico ou ao medo em vez de a qualquer coisa sobrenatural. Mas quando empurrei contra as mãos que me sustentavam – as de meu pai – senti muita pouca resistência. Saí desse caixão com a força de um maremoto e aterrisei sobre meus pés longe deles dois. Meu fiel confessor e meu próprio sangue. Os que desejavam executar-me.

\- Pai, como pode me fazer isto? Que tenho feito para merecer...?

Ele não é seu filho – disse o padre Murphy -. Ele é o diabo, o demônio que levou a teu filho. Não lhe faça caso.

\- Mas sou teu filho! Pai, olha-me!

Pai me olhou. – Afasta-te de mim satanás.

\- Pai, sou eu, teu primogênito...

Voltou a enfrentar-me com os olhos injetados de sangue. Tomando a estaca e o maço das mãos do sacerdote acercou-se de mim e não deixou dúvidas de que queria matar-me. Girei e corri para a porta principal, a única porta, e para a multidão de rezadeiras que se haviam chamado, meus amigos, família e mulher.

\- Atrás dele! – alguém gritou - Não pode escapar!

Eu escapei. Empurrando-os a um lado facilmente, corri mais rápido do que me achava capaz enquanto ouvia a perseguição. Alguns haviam ido buscar seus cachorros e outros estavam montando seus cavalos. Vi o piscado das tochas alaranjadas acercando-se enquanto corria por minha vida. E eles seguiam acercando-se. Alguém me pegou pelo pé e me introduziu nos arbustos que estavam junto do caminho. Levantei meu olhar e percebi que era a mesma criatura que havia provocado tudo isto. Abri a boca para maldizer sua existência. Ele a cobriu facilmente, me aquietando e arrastando-me mais para dentro da vegetação. Um segundo mais tarde passou a estrondosa multidão disparando, maldizendo-me e prometendo destruir-me da forma mais horrível que se possa imaginar. Chamando-me de "Satan".

Meu captor já não necessitava mais me sujeitar, porque não me moveria. Relaxei no chão, baixando a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas queimavam meus olhos. Meus perseguidores se haviam ido. Meu assassino ainda estava ali, mas isso não mais me importava.

\- Mate-me se assim queres – ofereci -. Não tenho razão para viver.

-Estás completamente equivocado, Donovan – disse, e atirou de meus braços para me por em pé. Suas fortes mãos me sujeitaram bruscamente, mas não senti medo algum -. Estavas morrendo anteriormente. A debilidade, a enfermidade, os desmaios.

Levantei o olhar abruptamente.

\- Oh, sim estive te observando. Estaria morto em uns dias. Mas tu... não querias morrer – baixou sua cabeça e a sacudiu -. Raramente tenho conhecido a um homem com tanta vontade de viver e tão enamorado da vida como tu, meu amigo.

Franzi o cenho e sacudi a cabeça.

\- Então por que trataste de matar-me?

\- Não estava tratando de matar-te, Donovan. Estava dando-te a vida. Agora não morrerás. Não podes.

\- Eu... não posso...?

\- Bom, há certas maneiras, mas... escuta-me rapaz. Tomei teu sangue, te drenei ao ponto de morrer. E então, te alimentei de minhas próprias veias e te enchi uma vez mais. É assim como um presente escuro compartilhado, como uma entrega.

\- Presente escuro. Não sei...

\- Imortalidade – contestou-me.

Fiquei ali, piscando confundido e olhando fixamente a este homem. Sua cabeça negra estava perfilada por uma lua de Halloween e rodeada pelos ramos sem folhas e com forma de garras das adormecidas árvores. Havia um pomar de abóboras às suas costas e uma coruja cantava a minha morte desde longe. E creio que foi então quando finalmente compreendi o que ele estava a ponto de me dizer.

\- Meu nome é Dante, e eu sou um vampiro.

Eu fiquei sem alento, mas ele tomou minha mão firmemente e a sacudiu. – Teu nome é Donovan – me disse pacientemente, como se fosse um professor ensinando a um estudante lento

\- E desde esta noite, tu também és um vampiro.

 **Capitulo 2**

Rachel Sullivan entrou de maneira despreocupada no pub de O'Mallory como se nunca tivesse ido e ignorou o silencio que recaia por onde ela passava. Os copos deixaram de tilintar e os homens deixaram de contar suas histórias. Vários pares de olhos a seguiram enquanto se deslizava a parte traseira da habitação e tirava um avental branco de um gancho. Por trás do deslumbrante bar de mogno, Mary cruzou os braços sobre os peitos e sorriu. Rachel ajustou seu avental e deu a volta, passando uma olhada pelas mesas redondas de madeira e os rostos familiares em cada uma delas.

\- Por que estão tão emudecidos? – Perguntou sacudindo a cabeça - Eu disse que regressaria e o fiz. Assim, cerrem a boca bebam sua cerveja. – Girou agilmente para a barra, agarrou uma bandeja com duas espumosas canecas de cerveja que havia em cima, olhou para os homens cujos copos estavam vazios e se acercou para repor suas bebidas. A fala recomeçou e estava principalmente dirigida a ela. Homens sem barbear que haviam conhecido a seu pai lhe davam as boas vindas pelo seu retorno. Mulheres de cabelos cacheados lhe perguntavam acerca dos Estados Unidos enquanto ela ia e vinha com sua bandeja carregada. Rachel soltou um largo suspiro e, pela primeira vez no que pareceu uma eternidade, sentiu que a tensão abandonava seu corpo. Estava em casa, realmente em casa. E se sentia bem. Melhor que a licenciatura que lhe havia custado tanto conseguir. Melhor que tudo desde... Desde antes de ir-se.

Havia estado assustada e meio esperando que os aldões se sentissem receosos com ela agora, mas o rápido regresso a normalidade no pub lhe dizia que seu medo era infundado. Certamente os habitantes de Dunkinny não gostavam dos forasteiros. Oh, e ocasionalmente chegavam turistas a esta isolada aldeia, particularmente aqueles com apelidos irlandeses que vinham descobrir suas raízes. Os aldeões eram dos mais amáveis, mas sempre reservados. Precavidos. Embora Rachel tenha nascido e se criado aqui, havia ficado órfã neste lugar e os aldeões a tomaram sob sua proteção. Se entristeceram quando ela os deixou, mas não se enraivaram. Com uma exceção, - Marney Neal – que insistia em casar-se com ela. Mas ele não se encontrava aqui esta noite, observou com alívio. E os demais a haviam acolhido sem pensar duas vezes. Haviam passado oito anos, mas não a considerava uma forasteira.

\- Bem vinda a casa, Rachel. – Mary, que era a dona do lugar e da pensão contigua desde que Rachel se lembrava, lhe deu um forte abraço, dando-lhe pequenos golpes nas costas com entusiasmo. – Te reservei tua velha habitação. Vejo que retornarás ao antigo trabalho.

Rachel não tinha coração para dizer-lhe que era por pouco tempo. Só até que houvesse escrito sua tese, o passo final para ganhar o doutorado. E logo ela...

O que? Se converteria na antropóloga social mais destacada do mundo? Ensinaria cadeiras em uma universidade Ivy League nos Estados Unidos? Cerrou os olhos e inalou a essência do fumo do charuto de Russel Finnegan, a cerveja fresca e o esterco de ovelha nas botas de Mitch Marley. Quando voltou a abri-los, olhou em direção a janela e observou o desgastado caminho que fazia às vezes de estrada na pequena vila, as colinas ondeantes de cor esmeralda e mais distante o castelo em ruínas – O Castelo Dante -. Este estava situado no meio de um nevoeiro fantasmagorico tão inquietante com a lenda que acompanhava o lugar. A história na que basearia sua tese. Mais além do castelo estava às rochas e abaixo o mar verde azulado. Era essa a razão por que havia regressado. Para ver o castelo uma vez mais.

Quando era uma menina, havia acreditado nas histórias. Mas no fundo do seu coração, nunca havia aprovado a censura dos aldeões para com os homens que uma vez viveram ali. Podia jurar que um desses homens havia vindo a ela. O havia encontrado em duas oportunidades durante sua infância ou nisso havia acreditado durante muito tempo. A primeira vez aconteceu uma noite anos atrás quando quase se afoga no rio. Um desconhecido escuro a havia tirado da água, lhe havia feito respiração boca a boca, tinha cuidado suavemente até que chegaram os demais, logo havia desaparecido antes que pudesse lhe agradecer. A segunda vez aconteceu depois da morte de seus pais. Encontrava-se recostada em sua cama, desperta e assustada, incapaz de conciliar o sono e sentindo-se mais só mais do que ninguém havia se sentido jamais. Ele havia vindo a ela, havia sustentado sua mão e lhe havia dito que não estava só absolutamente, tinha um guardião que velava por ela, sempre protegenria, e que nunca devia temê-lo. Apenas havia visto seu rosto na escuridão, mas em sua mente, havia acreditado que se tratava de Donovan O'Roark ou seu fantasma. E se apaixonou por ele.

Sempre o havia amado. Inclusive depois de dar-se conta de que as recordações de sua infância eram sonhos e que não existiam coisas como vampiros. Ela havia reservado um lugar em seu coração para a fição da lenda. E enquanto estivesse na vila, visitaria o castelo uma vez mais... talvez só para assegurar-se de que ele não estava realmente ali, esperando seu regresso.

Estava há duas semanas na vila quando ele apareceu. O ar era fresco, com o frio sabor do inverno nele. Ainda assim, as portas do pub se mantinham abertas, para deixar sair a fumaça dos charutos e entrar ar fresco. O fogo rugia na lareira de Mary e mantinha o frio fora. Nesse momento, fez-se um silêncio incômodo, diferente do amigável silêncio gerado pelo inesperado retorno de Rachel. Então, ela havia percebido o sorriso em seus olhos e sentido que lhe davam a boa vinda. Agora sentiu algo gélido deslizando-se por sua coluna vertebral. E quando se voltou para seguir os olhares curiosos, viu o estranho caminhando pelo caminho escuro. Ela se deteve e olhou fixamente na distância, rumo à gigantesca e escura silhueta do castelo. Mitch Marley fez um som ordinário, Russell Finnegan ficou boquiaberto e seu charuto caiu de sua boca na mesa, sem ele o notasse.

A tensão que encheu a habitação, e a ela também, era ridícula e desnecessária.

\- Havia esquecido – murmurou -, os supersticiosos que são todos vocês. Olhe-os, observando a esse homem como se fosse Donovan O'Roark que regressou de entre os mortos! Mary se benzeu.

— Disseste que não crê nas velhas histórias agora que é estudada, Rachel sullivan?

\- As velhas histórias são só isso. Velhas histórias e nada mais. Provarei. – Rachel deu um passo em direção a porta aberta com as mãos nas costas e saiu. – Não sei onde te diriges estranho, mas se é comida e uma cama quente que buscas, não o encontrará em outro lugar que não seja este.

\- Senhor, protege-nos de nossa criança desavergonhada - murmurou Mary.

—Intrépida como sempre — concorsou alguém.

Mas Rachel os ignorou, porque o homem estava girando para olhá-la. A noite estava escura, sem o resplendor da lua para ajudá-la a estudar o seu rosto. Só pôde ver uns olhos escuros refletindo o brilho da luz suave que vinha do pub; o resplendor do fogo e da luz das lâmpadas. Mary detestava o brilho das lâmpadas elétricas na noite, mas Rachel suspeitava que o que realmente Ela detestava eram as faturas.

—Venha para dentro — repetiu Rachel, desta vez mais baixo porque acreditou que podia escutá-la perfeitamente - esquenta-te com o fogo. E mostra a estes meus amigos que não és o monstro do seu conto popular favorito.

Fiquei parado ali, pasmado até os ossos. Assombrado de que ela me houvesse falado, já que sabia os supersticiosos e desconfiados que eram os habitantes de Dunkinny com os forasteiros. Ou ao menos assim eram quando veio pela primeira vez, quase uma centena de anos atráz, e o seguiam sendo cada vez que havia regressado. As pessoas das aldeias solitárias como esta não tendem a mudar de maneira excessiva, mas ela era diferente. Sempre havia sido diferente. Me pareceu irônico. Eu havia sido um deles e essa cautela, essa desconfiança com os forasteiros, todavia permanecia em mim. Contudo, me haviam traído muitas vezes para deixar ir. Este fato, o fazia cada vez mais forte. Então por que me detive? Por que me voltei para olhá-la quando me falou? Minha reação natural houvera sido continuar caminhando, nunca me deter.

Mas me detive. Em parte por causa de sua voz, pura e sedosa, como o ritmo da Irlanda e este povo. Um acento tão familiar e querido para mim. E aterrador ao mesmo tempo. Essa era a voz de minha gente, aqueles que me chamaram demônio e trataram de me matar. Os mesmos que logo mataram ao melhor amigo que tinha tido. Mas também era a voz da pequena menina pela qual havia velado muito tempo atráz, mas agora havia crescido. E de alguma maneira, seguia sendo a mesma. Ela voltou a falar com seu tom altaneiro, travesso e tentador. E então a olhei, vi sua silhueta na entrada, rodeada de um resplendor dourado. Sua pele era negra, larga e selvagem. Havia visto ciganas menos fascinantes.

\- Vem – disse.

E como se suas palavras tivessem alguma espécie de poder sobre mim fui. Apertou minha mão quando estive ao seu alcance e me levou para dentro. Tinha umas unhas largas e vermelhas, me agradaram, e também o calor de sua pequena e forte mão. O comichão erótico que sentiu percorreu seu corpo. Também gostou disso. Sabia que era melhor não sucumbir a ela estando tão perto, seria iniciar tudo... outra vez. Mas de todas as formas me agradou.

Com o passar dos anos, havia mudado, embora não drasticamente. Sim, minha pele era mais pálida. Depois de tudo, não havia sentido o toque do sol desde quase dois séculos. Contudo, depois de me alimentar minha pele recuperava sua saúde e o brilho rosado durante algumas horas. E havia me alimentado bem esta noite. Assim, quando me levou para dentro, não houve chiados de baderna por minha aparência. Me acomodou em uma cadeira de madeira perto do fogo e então notei que este pub estava exatamente no mesmo lugar onde havia estado o outro. A taberna de O'Connor. No lugar de meu funeral. No lugar onde meu pai tratou de matar-me. Fez um nó na garganta, mas o forcei a desaparecer.

\- Aqui, o vêem? – dizia a garota com as mãos apoiadas nas cadeiras, as que ondulavam atrativamente cada vez que se movia. Agitou uma mão em minha direção. – É só um turista, não uma lenda voltando a vida. – Voltou a me enfrentar – Diga-nos estranho, qual o seu nome?

Esclareci a garganta.

—O'Roark —disse. E esperei, curioso para ver suas reações.

A mulher roliça deixou cair uma jarra de cerveja que se estrelou contra o solo, espalhando o líquido ambarino e a fragrante espuma ao redor de seus pés. A menina me olhou fixamente, inspecionando meu rosto com uma intensidade que me sacudiu. Mas não pode me reconhecer. Ela nunca havia visto meu rosto o suficiente bem para distinguí-lo agora. E finalmente sorriu com um brilho em seus olhos e inclinou a cabeça a um lado.

—O'Roark, certo? Outro mais? Diga-me senhor O'Roark, acaso tem viajado desde os Estados Unidos em busca da história de sua família?

Sorri levemente, incapaz de conter-me. Era uma mocinha tão divertida...

\- Acaso meu acento se atenuou tanto que pareço com um americano para você? – lhe perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros descaradamente.

\- Só sei que não é de Dunkinny, já que conheço a todos no povo.

\- Tem vivido aqui muito tempo, certo?

\- Nasci aqui, também meus pais e os teus, por cinco gerações.

\- Também os meus.

Ala franzou o cenho e aproveitei este tempo para estudar seu rosto. Tinha traços delicados e osso finos. Embora seus lábios fossem cheios e seus olhos grandes para seu rosto pequeno.

\- Está dizendo que é descendente de nossos O'Roarks?

\- Tanto é que herdei o castelo.

Por fim a havia surpreendido. Os demais haviam estado incômodos desde o momento em que entrei, mas ela não. Embora agora o visse. O alargamento de seus profundos olhos verdes, a repentina palidez em suas bochechas.

\- Está mentindo – me acusou, embora o fez suavemente.

Neguei com a cabeça.

\- Então quere saber da lenda – anunciou Mary.

\- Isso, fala-lhe da lenda, Rachel! Pode ser que seja um forasteiro, mas nenhum homem deveria perder o tempo naquele lugar sem haver sido advertido.

Rachel. Ela havia convertido em seu nome. Um nome tão indômito e tentador como a mulher que era.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

\- Ele já o sabe – aventurou me estudando, observando minha reação.

\- Como pode estar segura? – lhe perguntei -. Diga-me Rachel. Qual é essa lenda que parece pô todos tão nervosos? A todos... exceto a você, ou isso é o que parece.

Ela se recuperou rapidamente, recobrando o dinamismo em seus passos, tomou duas jarras de cerveja da barra e as trouxe para a mesa. Depositou uma diante de mim. A outra, a bebeu até o final, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e se inclinou na cadeira que havia trazido.

Detrás dela o fogo rugia e dançava.

\- Faz muito tempo, Donovan O'Roark, o filho de um granjeiro querido por todos, caminhava para casa vindo dos campos. Ia só pelo caminho depois do pôr-do-sol, na véspera do dia de Todos os Santos.

Senti que um calafrio percorria minha coluna e recordei breve e vividamente a minha avó, a forma em que ela interpretava suas histórias diante do fogo, na noite. Histórias nas quais nunca acreditei.

\- Mas o pobre Donovan não chegou ileso em casa essa noite, já que uma criatura o atacou. – Ela se deteve, observando a habitação. Eu também o fiz, vendo a atenção refletida em cada rosto. Embora estou seguro de que todos já haviam escutado a história centena de vezes. – Um vampiro – disse, soltando um largo suspiro.

Elevei as sobrancelhas exageradamente, com a intenção de mostrar meu ceticismo.

\- Um vampiro – repeti.

\- Com efeito. O jovem morreu essa noite, mas não permaneceu morto por muito tempo. Levantou-se do seu caixão em seu próprio funeral! Já não era um mortal, mas uma criatura como aquela que o criou. Os aldeões trataram de matá-lo, mas era demasiado forte, e escapou na escuridão da noite e se sumiu.

Levei a jarra até minha boca fingindo beber a cerveja e a saboreei lambendo meus lábios quando baixei a jarra novamente.

\- Ainda não entendo o que tem o castelo a ver com isto.

\- Ah, é um tipo impaciente certo?

Me limitei a encolher meus ombros e a deixei continuar.

\- Donovan não foi visto outra vez. Não durante cem anos. Mas todos conheciam sua história. Então, algo aconteceu. O senhor do castelo - Então disse o endereço do castelo -, era um italiano rico, alguns dizem que era um nobre. Seu nome era Dante, então como se supõe que esse castelo terminou nas mãos da família O'Roark?

Sorri, porem não disse nada. Rachel deixou passar.

\- Ninguém nunca havia suspeitado nada mal de Dante. Ele era reservado e assim gostavam os aldeões.

\- Apesar de que era um outro forasteiro – ele adicionou.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade.

\- Uma noite uma jovem mulher, que havia sido contratada para trabalhar no castelo em algumas ocasiões, saiu correndo de lá de acima, histérica. Gritava e chorava. Dois fios de sangue provenientes de duas pequenas perfurações em seu pescoço desciam por sua formosa garganta.

Não a interrompi, apesar de que suas palavras fizeram com que me sufocasse frente ao desejo de escapar. Dante nunca havia feito mal a moça. Ele a havia adorado, amado até a distração e ao final, tinha feito a única coisa que me advertido repetidamente a não fazer. Havia confiado nela.

Rachel bebeu de sua cerveja.

\- A moça disse que Dante era um monstro que dormia em um caixão durante o dia e se alimentava de sangue durante a noite. Que a tinha atacado, tentado deixá-la seca, mas ela escapou.

\- Alguém se perguntou – disse incapaz de permanecer em silêncio por mais tempo – como uma jovem com ela pode escapar de uma criatura como ele?

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Quer escutar o resto ou não?

Assenti. Ela continuou.

\- A moça disse que Dante não estava só ali em cima. Disse que havia outro com ele e esse companheiro não era outro senão Donovan O'Roark.

Na habitação todos assentiram, murmurando em acordo.

\- Os aldeões discutiram o que teria que se fazer enquanto a jovem Laura lhes rogava que destruíssem os monstros. Finalmente, entraram em acordo e justo antes da madrugada, foram em direção ao castelo, armados com tochas e azeite, e queimaram o lugar. – Quando ela disse, me pareceu que havia sufocado um calafrio.

Recordava tudo muito bem. As chamas e a repugnante compreensão de que a mulher que Dante tinha amado o havia traído da pior maneira possível e sua expressão aflita quando ele também compreendeu. Eu conhecia essa dor muito Bem, porque a tinha sentido quando minha própria família e a mulher que amava me haviam feito o mesmo.

\- Os vampiros foram forçados a escapar, e quando o fizeram o sol já tinha saído. E o castelo tem pertencido a um O'Roark desde então. –Ela se deteve. Senti sua mão em meu braço. - senhor O'Roark?

Abri os olhos, compreendendo que os mantivera cerrados.

\- Se encontra bem?

\- É... é uma história aterradora. Espantosa.

\- Mas é só uma lenda, como tenho tratado de dizer a estas boas pessoas.

Assenti.

\- Adiante, termina-a. o que aconteceu com as vítimas?

Ela alargou o pescoço.

\- Vítimas? – baixou o olhar e suavizou a voz, então disse -. Pensei que ninguém os veria dessa forma. Mas está certo, isso é exatamente o que foram. – Seus olhos encontraram aos meus outra vez, sua voz se normalizou. – Em qualquer caso, eles escaparam em diferentes direções, mas podia ver a fumaça brotando de suas roupas quando se foram. Os aldões acreditaram que ambos tinham morrido, queimados e reduzidos a cinzas pelo sol – Sacudiu a cabeça, quase tristemente -. Mas não muito depois, uma equipe de homens chegou para trabalhar no castelo e quando se perguntava só diziam que um homem chamado O'Roark os havia contratado. Os aldeões acreditaram que era Donovan que tinha regressado da morte pela segunda vez. Todos diziam que ele regressaria algum dia para vingar-se dos aldeões de Dunkinny pela morte de seu amigo.

Ela respirou fundo e durante um largo momento ninguém falou, ainda enfeitiçados pela história. Mas Rachel rompeu o silêncio um instante depois.

\- Estou segura de que a maioria dos lugarejos estão especulando sobre a possibilidade de que você seja ele. Diga-lhes seu nome, O'Roark. Alivie suas supersticiosas mentes.

Sorri gentilmente e depositei o dinheiro sobre a mesa para pagar minha cerveja sem terminar. Logo me pus em pé e caminhei em direção a porta.

\- Meu nome – disse suavemente -, é Donovan.

E logo entrei na noite, afastando-me de todos eles e do temor em seus rostos.

 **Capitulo 3**

Alguém me seguia. Apressei o passo levemente, permanecendo nas sombras e me movimentando em completo silêncio. Minha mente alerta, sondando, buscando e um tonto curioso. Era um só. Não oferecia ameaça alguma para mim.

Nunca devia ter feito isso, provoca-los desse modo em que o fiz. Eu sabia que não deveria e nesse dia não sei o que me levou a dizer-lhes meu nome e vê-los empalidecer para depois me ir. Havia assustado aqueles tolos. O tinha feito deliberadamente. Mas não era menos do que mereciam. Acumularam uma dívida importante durante gerações. Atacando a um deles como o fizeram comigo. Assassinando ao Dante...

Me detive a um lado do caminho, onde floresciam as últimas urzes e seu aroma se espalhava no ar, baixei a cabeça quando a dor se estendeu por meu corpo junto com o vento outonal. Eles tinham rodeado o castelo e deixado cair brutalmente suas tochas sobre nossa casa, nosso santuário, nos forçando a correr por nossas vidas. Só para nos encontrar com o nascer do sol aguardando nosso desesperado vôo. Seus raios dourados tão bonitos e tão mortíferos. Recordo as queimaduras, minha carne abrasada, o sentimento de horror que senti ao ver finos espirais de fumaça elevando-se de meu próprio corpo. Havia sido o único afortunado naquela fria manhã. Penetrando profundamente entre as plantas do campo seco – um campo em que tinha trabalhado junto a meu pai – encontrei refúgio. Mas Dante... supunha que ele tinha morrido já que não voltei a lhe ver depois desse dia e não tenho dúvida de que me teria me contatado de algum modo se houvesse sobrevivido.

Levantei a cabeça e despejei meus sentidos, advertindo que com a torrente de recordações que evocava este lugar tinha perdido a pista de meus rastreados. Mas o assediador tinha se detido também e permanecia agora a várias jardas de distância, só olhando e acreditando estar protegido pela escuridão. Quase sorri ante sua inocência; girei e comecei a caminhar de novo, perguntando-me quão longe levaria sua valentia. Tinha abandonado este lugar depois do ataque. Viajei, vi o mundo e vivi em tantos lugares que apenas podia recordá-los. Mas no que diz respeito às pessoas, que não são mortais assim como eu, havia visto poucos. Posso enumerar o nome de cada uma dessas pessoas com as quais havia trocado palavras nos últimos duzentos anos; de tão poucos que haviam sido.

Dante me perfurava os ouvidos um e outra vez. Não confies em ninguém, ninguém. E muito menos em um mortal.

Já podia ouvir o mar ao longe, a estrada se distanciava dos campos dos granjeiros e começava a inclinar-se bruscamente, entre pendentes demasiado abruptas e demasiado escarpadas para ser cultivadas. Ela ainda me seguia. Se nos tivéssemos atado as palavras de Dante, ainda estaríamos bem. Era uma vida solitária, mas segura, pacífica. Satisfatória de muitas maneiras diferentes. O tempo eterno que tínhamos– ou nisso acreditávamos – para aprender música, ler e escrever, para experimentar e saborear aquelas coisas que em nossas vidas mortais não tínhamos podido.

Mas então Dante de tinha enamorado e tudo terminou. Ele confessou à verdade a moça, e me pareceu que esta correu todo o caminho de volta para a multidão de ignorantes do povoado, muito impaciente para revelar nosso segredo e nos ver destruídos. Dante havia estado certo desde o princípio. Não confies em ninguém e muito menos em um mortal.

Quando cheguei em cima da colina, o vento soprava ferozmente desde o mar e adorei a sensação. Meu vento, meu mar. Tão familiar apesar da amargura que conheci naquele lugar. Me sentei em meio ao monte de pedras a margem da estrada... não porque estivesse cansado.

O castelo se elevava ante mim, sem rastros do fogo que tinha estado a ponto de me matar um século atrás. Dante me deixou este lugar como herança e eu o havia restaurado, ou ao menos parcialmente. O mantive sempre pronto para seu regresso. Fazia muito que tinha perdido a esperança de revê-lo... mas pro alguma razão não podia me esquecer deste lugar. Meu melhor amigo se havia ido e eu estava só neste mundo.

Não restava dúvida disso. Mas algum absurdo impulso sentimental me havia atraído de novo ao lugar onde havia sido brutalmente assassinado. De volta a estas paragens, ao castelo, a meu antigo lugar, a ela. Eu tinha vindo para vê-la outra vez, para me assegurar de que ainda estava a salvo. Ela estava em volta agora, o vento revolvia seu cabelo em um caos selvagem. Seus olhos se entrecerraram ao escrutinar a escuridão enquanto tratava de me encontrar.

Pensava que caminhava com ligeireza, mas eu podia ouvir cada pisada. Não que isso importasse. Ela possuía um aroma único que era definitivamente diferente ao de qualquer outro mortal que eu houvesse conhecido. Dante me havia falado sobre isso, me havia dito o que significava. Entre outras coisas de vital importância, significava que me estava proibido fazer-lhe dano. A razão eu nunca soube. Por outro lado nunca fui dos que bastam as regras. Mas não teria podido machucá-la ainda que tivesse intenção. Ela se aproximou. Sua saia larga se ondulava com o vento do mar, fustigando seus tornozelos. Sua blusa... pecaminosamente apertada, se ajustava a seus seios como se tratasse de apertá-los. Permaneceu ali um momento, tão perto que podia senti-la. Depois de me procurar inutilmente, baixou a cabeça derrotada. Mas ficou ali, deixando que o vento golpeasse seu corpo e me pareceu que ela desfrutava completamente desse abraço impiedoso. De repente se girou para ir. Me pus em pé em lentamente, em silêncio.

\- Estás procurando alguém?

Ela chiou, abriu a boca e se virou violentamente para mim, suas mãos seguraram seus seios como tratando de controlar os batimentos de seu coração. Depois de deteve, piscando para mim na escuridão e inalando várias vezes com a boca aberta.

\- Céu Santo, quase me mata de susto!

Então sorriu. Seu sotaque não era marcado como devia ser, e compreendi que era porque tinha estado fora durante um tempo. Não obstante, me resultou encantador. Meu próprio sotaque se tinha desvanecido até chegar a ser praticamente indetectável.

\- Tinha começado a crer que nada te assustava – lhe disse.

Ela cabeceou e encolheu os ombros.

\- Bom, se requer muito mais que uma lenda local antiga e um estranho que aparece no povo afirmando ser um fantasma.

\- Nunca disse ser um fantasma.

\- Disseste que era Donovan O"Rouark.

\- Porque o sou.

Ela entrecerrou seus olhos de esmeralda e me olhou. Rachel Sullivan, tinha olhos de feiticeira.

\- Pode provar?

Minha olhada descendeu para a pálida e delgada coluna de sua garganta e impulsivamente pus meus dedos ali para sentir o sangue se agitando embaixo de sua pele.

\- Poderia...

Seus olhos cintilaram. Era certo, nada a assustava. Sorriu e isso me deixou sem fôlego.

\- Vai me morder o pescoço, verdade?

\- Se o fizesse irias correndo e chorando aos aldeões e voltaria com uma multidão com intenção de me matar?

Jogando a cabeça para trás sorriu suavemente com um som profundo e rouco. Seu pescoço estava tão perto e tão lustroso... Nivelou seu olhar ao meu, evidentemente divertida.

\- O mais provável é que te devolveria a mordida, Donovan O' Roark. Nunca o esqueças.

Não pude dizer nada. Ela me deixou sem palavras, sem poder falar ou pensar com coerência, com aquela réplica ligeira.

\- Mas a prova que tinha em mente – prosseguiu - está mais em um papel. Uma permissão para conduzir, sabes? Ou algo pelo estilo.

Tragando com força, recuperei minha carteira do bolso traseiro, tirei minha identidade e a mostrei. Um homem em minha situação fazia bem em manter aquelas coisas em dia, havia múltiplas formas de levá-lo a cabo e nenhuma demasiadamente complexa. Ela a pegou e seus dedos me roçara, quem sabe deliberadamente. Quase podia ver, assim que finalmente tirou uma lanterna do fundo do seu bolso e, dando as costas ao vento, a usou para vê-la.

Afirmando com a cabeça me devolveu.

\- Assim realmente é um descendente com nome igual a teu mais infame antepassado, nada demais. – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Então... esta é sua primeira visita a Dunkinny?

Me perguntou como se tratasse de ocultar quão relevante era essa pergunta para ela. Pensei que seria melhor não responder.

\- Por que estava me seguindo Rachel? É Rachel não?

\- Correto, Rachel Sullivan, com um montão de célebres antepassados próprios.

A parte superior de meu pescoço ficou tensa ante a menção de seus ancestrais. Mulheres traiçoeiras, mulheres que havia conhecido muito bem. Ela prosseguiu.

\- As mulheres Sullivan são conhecidas por seus escândalos. Talvez seja melhor é que o advirta desde já. Foi uma delas que a quatro gerações soltou acusações contra lorde Dante e conseguiu que o matassem, ou isso é o que as lendas dizem.

Era verdade, Laura Sullivan tinha sido seu nome. Minha garganta secou.

\- E também dizem que outra Sullivan esteve prometida em matrimônio com o Donovan O'Roark – o primeiro -. Mas quando ele se levantou de seu caixão, ela clamou por seu sangue.

\- Sim – disse suavemente, escutando de novo aquela voz estridente em minha mente. Mata-o! Mata-o, antes que nos destrua todos! - Alicia – murmurei.

\- De verdade? Nunca tinha ouvido seu nome antes.

Me limitei a encolher os ombros.

\- Assim regressaste para completar o que teus antepassados começaram Rachel? Para me destruir?

Entrelaçou seu braço com o meu, e nos fez girar para orientarmos em direção ao castelo, caminhando lentamente.

\- É um homem divertido, Donovan. Mas sabes tão bem quanto eu que essas são só histórias tontas. Não há nada de verdade nelas, e qualquer delas é tão pequena que é praticamente irreconhecível. Não, eu tenho uma missão muito diferente. Mas para ela necessitarei tua ajuda.

\- Minha ajuda? – Havia atiçado minha curiosidade. E ainda assim a temi. Era demasiado estranho para ser uma simples coincidência, um estremecimento subiu por minha coluna enquanto me perguntava se talvez o meu destino fosse ser destruído pelas mulheres Sullivan, se seguiriam chegando geração após geração até que vissem completo seu trabalho.

E agora estava pensando tão estúpida e superticiosamente como minha gente.

\- Fala-me dessa missão. Em que consiste?

Ela me olhou e sorriu, com seus olhos grandes e verdes como o mar, cheios de inocência e malícia como os olhos de uma menina que eu recordava.

\- Eu vim para descobrir todos os seus segredos, Donovan. Todos os segredos do castelo de Dante e a verdade oculta por trás da lenda.

Meu coração se paralisou literalmente. Com voz rouca disse:

\- Se te contar tudo isso, linda Rachel, temo que tenha que te matar.

Apertando-se ainda mais contra mim, cerrou suas mãos sobre meus braços, apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e sorriu. Um som rouco e profundo de genuína diversão ressoou em sua voz.

\- Gosto dos homens com senso de humor – disse -. Vamos nos entender muito bem, Donovan. Seremos os melhores amigos antes que tenhamos terminado.

Ela estava cálida ao meu lado e demasiado perto de mim. E eu desfrutei sua proximidade... a ausência de companhia humana esgota a um homem através dos anos.

Estava aqui para me destruir. Não tinha dúvidas a respeito. E apesar disso, não era capaz de distanciá-la de mim. Ela não pode me obrigar a contar algo, disse a mim mesmo. Não podia descobrir nada que eu não quisesse que soubesse. Que dano iria fazer deixá-la me acompanhar ao castelo?

Ouvia a voz de Dante em meu interior advertindo-me: Não o faças, Donovan. Não desperdice nem outro segundo com ela. É perigosa! É uma Sullivan, maldita seja. Envia-a longe, mata-a agora e acaba com isto.

Nos detivemos, a imponente infra-estrutura do castelo bloqueava o vento. Frente a nós estavam duas sólidas portas feitas de largas travessas unidas por bandas de ferro negro, como das sentinelas aguardando a senha.

\- Desde que era pequena ela queria ver o interior deste castelo – Lhe disse tão suavemente que parecia aquela menina outra vez, justo agora -. Mas meus pais me proibiram, me encheram a cabeça com um monte de velhas e tolas histórias que durante um tempo me aterrava a idéia de chegar perto e olhar tudo por aqui como faziam as crianças maiores.

\- Durante um tempo?

\- Sim! Depois deixei de pensar assim. O homem que viva aqui não era um monstro. Frequentemente andava a esmo pelos arredores deste lugar, depois de me dar conta disso. Que infantil, esperar vislumbrar a um homem que estava morto há tanto tempo.

\- Mas nunca entraste?

\- Não podia. Sempre sentia... – fez uma profunda inalação, soltando todo o ar de uma só vez - Vai rir de mim.

\- Não – disse. – Não o farei. Conta-me.

Levantou o olhar e seus olhos encontraram os meus, os seus eram honestos, sinceros, belos...

\- Sempre pensei que este lugar era como... sagrado, de alguma forma. E...e minha própria família o havia refutado, arruinado. Assim que para mim, entrar teria sido... um sacrilégio.

\- E agora?

Ela observou as portas do castelo, tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Posso estar equivocada. Pode ser que eu esteja destinada a reparar o dano. – Deixou cair à cabeça suspirando. – Sou diferente dos demais sabe?

\- Sim, sei.

\- Eles contam a história uma e outra vez e se estremecem por medo das criaturas que afirmam ter vivido uma vez. – Depositou sua palma contra a pedra cinzelada, e fechou os olhos. – Mas eu não. A primeira vez que ouvi a história tinha três anos e chorei. Durante horas, ninguém podia me consolar. Para mim não era uma história horrível, era uma tragédia. Um homem escapando da morte só para ser expulso da cidade por sua própria família. Outro, assassinado somente porque se arriscou a amar – encontrou meus olhos e sorriu -. Para dizer a verdade, quando ainda era tão infantil que acreditava nas velhas histórias, pensava em teu ancestral como... como um amigo. Meu próprio anjo da guarda.

\- E agora? – lhe perguntei.

\- Agora sou uma adulta, que sabe que é melhor na crer nos contos de fadas.

\- Mas é estranho que esteja aqui agora. Justo quando voltei para casa dos Estados Unidos. Justo quando estou planejando escrever minha tese baseada na lenda, sua origem e efeitos na comunidade atualmente. Justo quando me pergunto como aprenderei tudo o que necessito saber sobre o Castelo de Dante e o Donovan O'Roark original, aqui está você. Creio que é um sinal.

Estava me encantando, hipnotizando, com sua fragrância e sua beleza, mas, sobretudo com esse entusiasmo e carisma, e seu ponto de vista um tanto desviado do universo. Ela tinha o antígeno da beladona, isso era parte de seu atrativo e sempre me havia atraído até ela e instigado a observá-la. Podia cheirá-lo e senti-lo em seu sangue. Todos os imortais tinham o antígeno antes de receber o presente escuro. Senão não se transformariam... simplesmente morreriam. Dante me tinha contado essas coisas e me tinha advertido bem sobre o encanto que os mortais que possuíam o antígeno tinham sobre nós... a atração. E se dizia que funcionava em ambos os sentidos. Eu sabia tudo isso. Mas sabê-lo não fez nada para diluir seu efeito sobre mim.

Como criança tinha sido inofensiva e não havia representado uma ameaça para mim em absoluto, era só uma pequena criança que necessitava de um protetor. Mas agora... Ela me olhava fixamente com seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

\- Me levará lá dentro, Donovan? Cumprirá os sonhos de minha infância e me mostrará teu castelo?

Como um homem enfeitiçado pelo encantamento de uma cigana, assenti com a cabeça, peguei minha chave e abri meu refúgio ao inimigo.

 **Capitulo 4**

Havia algo nele... Não, sua imaginação lhe jogava uma ilusão. Sim, estava pálido mas só um pouco. Além do mais, esta era a graça nele, a maneira em cada movimento parecia fluir como se fosse parte de uma dança... era simplesmente sua maneira de ser. Não significava nada. Ele não era o guardião que havia imaginado. Seu salvador.

Pegou os aros metálicos das portas e as abriu, permitindo a ela entrar primeiro. Depois de ter dado só um passo ao interior da ameaçadora e retumbante escuridão, se deteve e combateu o inquietante calafrio que lhez cócegas na coluna.

\- Não posso ver nada – disse ela, enquanto buscava o isqueiro em seu bolso.

O escutou entrar atrás dela. Parou próximo as suas costas enquanto ela buscava o acendedor em seu bolso. O profundo rangido da porta se fechando detrás dela parou seu coração por um momento. Fechando sua mão ao redor do isqueiro, o tirou e deixou cair ao solo.

\- Tudo bem – disse ele -. Espera aqui.

\- Como se pudesse fazer outra coisa – lhe respondeu, esperando que não tivesse detectado o tremor em sua voz.

Ele passou por diante dela, mas não pôde escutar suas pegadsas. Apesar de que deveria ter ressoado eternamente, igual ao que faziam seus murmúrios. Houve um lampejo de luz, um brilho que iluminou seu rosto por um momento, pondo luz e sombra, como se fosse algum tipo de demônio ambulante. Logo ele se inclinou enquanto acendia com uma cerilla uma a uma as velas do candelabro de prata, a luz se espalhou. Ele se moveu através do quarto levantando o candelabro e acendendo outras velas. A Raquel pareceu que tinha velas por toda parte. Quando ele voltou ao seu lado, toda a habitação brilhava com a luz que emanava delas. As sombras brincando e dançando; a suave e brilhante luz amarela derramando-se sobre tudo.

Ele tomou sua mão e a guiou. Rachel o seguiu, seu medo ia desvanecendo-se ao mesmo tempo a sua curiosidade aumentava. A habitação era enorme e se elevava sobre ela, alta como uma granja. Então viu algo que se iluminava com a luz das velas.

\- Essa é uma lâmpada á gas?

Donovan levantou a vista e logo assentiu.

\- Todo o lugar está equipado com luzes a gás. Contudo, é necessário conectar o gasoduto principal e abrir as válvulas para poder utilizá-las.

\- O que eu daria por ver este lugar a luz do dia – suspirou ela. Sentiu que ele ficava tenso e se perguntou por que. Havia duas chaminés idênticas em muros opostos, cada uma preparada e esperando ser acesa. Ambas possuíam paredes de pedra e sobre elas desciam assombrosos tapetes. Ela se dirigiu a que estava mais perto e cobriu a mão de Donovan com a sua para levantar o candelabro. – Devem ser antiqüíssimos – murmurou.

\- Dante disse que eram bastante antigas, medievais ou algo pelo estilo.

Ela sentiu um calafrio na coluna.

\- Dante disse?

Donovan baixou rapidamente seu olhar para ela rapidamente.

\- Algo assim. Só estou repetindo o que me contaram.

Ela o olhou de lado, estudando seu rosto na suave luz.

\- A sério?

Assentiu e a fez se mover para a esquerda da chaminé, levantou novamente o candelabro e indicou o muro em que sependurava duas espadas cruzadas.

\- As espadas também são medievais, embora irlandesas, enquanto que os tapetes são italianos.

\- Esse Dante devia ser um grande colecionador.

Donovan encolheu os ombros e continuou avançando enquanto mostrava outras relíquias expostas nas paredes, uma armadura em um canto – que parecia absurdamente baixa – e o mobiliário. Agrupadas ao redor das chaminés, se encontravam largas cadeiras com almofadas bordadas e respaldos retos elaboradamente talhados. No centro da habitação havia uma grande mesa adornada que tinha pernas do tamanho de uma árvore pequena. Estava todeada por cadeiras menores e menos elaboradas. Ademais, havia armas por todos os lados. Lanças, maços e escudos com insígnias pintadas na frente.

A cada certo tempo atravessavam uma abóboda escura que os levava a alguma outra parte do castelo. Cada vez, ela ambientava os olhos rumo à escuridão, entrecerrando-os; desejando poder ver mais. Entretanto, em nenhum momento viu nada. Quando tinham atravessado toda a habitação, ele a guiou em direção das alcochoadas cadeiras e deixou as velas sobre a mesinha a seu lado. Logo, girou, e se agachou frente ao fogo e em um segundo este se encheu de vida, apesar de que ela nunca o viu acender nenhuma cerilla. Ela deixou o calor se entender por seu corpo, espantando o frio do outono. Donovan se sentou na cadeira junto a ela.

\- Te ofereceria algo para beber, mas...

\- Sei – lhe respondi -. Acabas de chegar. Não poderia esperar que tua despensas estivessem cheias tão logo – lhe sorriu -. Será frio... solitário, viver aqui. Não acredita?

Ele assentiu.

\- Sim, mas tem uma história que necessito... sentir. Tinha que regressar.

\- Regressar? Então já estivesses aqui antes?

Ele piscou lentamente, desviando o olhar.

\- Faz muito tempo.

\- Durante sua infância?

\- Algo assim.

Ela assentiu, não queria pressiona-lo mais, embora fosse totalmente consciente de que na realidade não havia lhe dado uma resposta. Não podia tratar-se do mesmo homem que a havia salvado no rio. Isso havia acontecido vinte anos atrás e ele era demasiado jovem.

\- Então, o único que está disposto a me mostrar é este enorme salão, Donovan?

\- Por agora – lhe disse – não seria seguro lhe levar mais longe... – Se produziu uma larga pausa quando seu ardente olhar encontrou o dela. – Sem uma melhor iluminação.

Lhe secou a garganta. Tratou de tragar, mas se deu conta de que não podia. Ele tinha um olhar ardente, um olhar predatório que a fazia estremecer.

\- Talvez eu devesse ir. Dar um tempo para que te instales.

\- Talvez – disse ele.

Assentindo, ela se pôs em pé. Ele fez o mesmo.

\- Eu... eu gostaria de regressar. Para falar contigo acerca da lenda.

\- Não sei muito acerca disso. Ficará decepcionada.

\- Tenho o pressentimento de que sabes mais que ninguém a respeito, Donovan O'Roark. – Ela girou e caminhou em direção a porta, enquanto ele a seguia. Teve o pressentimento de que ele ansiava que se fosse.

Entretanto, quando ela abriu a enorme porta, um lampejo cegador abriu um caminho irregular através do céu. A chuva fustigava contra eles e um trovão ressou à distância. Estando trancados dentro dos enormes muros de pedra, não haviam observado a mudanca do clima e pela primeira vez, ela notou que não havia nenhuma ventania na habitação.

Ele parou imóvel. Não disse nada. Bem, não havia nada a fazer.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e deu um passo para fora... só para sentir como suas mãos se cerravam sobre seus ombros, atraindo-a em direção ao interior. Ela quase suspirou de alívio.

\- Não podes caminhar até o povoado nestas condições – lhe disse como se arrependesse profundamente.

\- Poderia. Não sou feita de açúcar, Donovan, e não me derreterei por um pouco de chuva.

Ele fechou a porta, levantou uma mão e secou as gotinhas de seu rosto e cabelo.

\- Não derreterás, mas ficarás ensopada e adoecerás, no mínimo. Ou pior, poderias ser amassada por uma árvore ou ser derrubada por um raio. Não, não posso deixar que vá.

\- Soa como te lamentasses.

Ele assentiu e ela se surpreendeu que não negasse.

\- Eu gosto de minha privacidade, Rachel. Você faz bem em ter isso em mente.

\- Oh.

Ele franziu o cenho. – O que?

Ela enconlheu os ombros e franziu as sbrancelhas.

\- Supus que havia outra razão para que minha presença te perturbe tanto. Embora não tenha importância. – Ela só brincava e pensou que ele o sabesse. Se sentia atraída por ele, de uma maneira que não entendia. Era como se houvesse lançado algum feitiço que a fizesse... Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. – Creio que tenho mais sono do que pensei.

\- Deve haver algumas habitações preparadas – disse ele com voz amável. Acaso ela tinha detectado uma nota de temor em sua voz?

\- Então, ensina-me o caminho.

Ele assentiu e voltou a recolher as velas tremulantes. – Será melhor que fique próxima a mim, Rachel. Não sei até que ponto é seguro p castelo, só algumas partes foram restauradas. Ademais, poderia te perder facilmente nestes corredores.

Ela esteve de acordo e à medida que ele a guiava através da escuridão, segurava cada vez mais forte em seu braço, consciente de que com cada passo que dava se distanciava mais da segurança. Não que é que o temesse. Oh, espera sim lhe temia.

Os corredores giraram e se desviaram em incontáveis direções. Ele a guiou por escadas espirais que pareciam túneis eram muito estreitas e escuras. Logo avançaram por mais corredores.

\- Donovan?

Ele se deteve e girou para olhá-la na escuridão.

\- Está me fazendo dar voltas deliberadamente só para que não possa encontrar a saída?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça solenemente.

\- Ao contrário, Rachel. A habitação está próxima de uma saída traseira, de modo que pode te retirar amanhã na primeira hora.

\- E por que deveria fazer isso se tu mesmo pode me indicar a saída?

\- Eu... não estarei aqui. Temo uma reunião importante. Muito cedo. Já terei ido para quando despertes.

Ela lançou a cabeça para trás e o estudou.

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Sim. Rachel quero que prometas que fará o que te peço. Saia pela manhã. Sem bisbilhotar ou explorar. Já te disse que pode ser perigoso.

Depois de estudá-lo por um largo tempo, lhe disse.

\- Há algo que não quer que eu veja?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Tua imaginação é tão grande como as dos aldeões do pub, não é assim?

Ela sorriu.

\- Maior. Não estaria duvidando se soubesse o que estou pensando agora.

\- E no que está pensando?

Ela levantou os ombros e as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Que talvez a razão pela que não estará aqui amanhã é que tem uma reação adversa a luz do dia. E talvez a razão que não me queiras bisbilhotando é que não quere que tropece com o ataúde em que dormes. – Lançou a cabeça atrás e riu-se de sua própria estupidez, os sons fizeram eco muito depois dela se ter calado. – Creio que depois de tudo ainda me restou algo da crença infantil. Ou talvez, simplesmente viver em Dunkinny me tenha feito tão imaginativa.

Ela mordeu o lábio e sua mão tremeu ligeiramente quando a levantou para tocar seu rosto.

\- Feri teus sentimentos, não foi? Realmente não creio que seja um vampiro, Donovan. Somente um homem... um homem bonito. – Baixou o olhar, sem acreditar no que estava a dizer. – Mas não penses que sou uma atrevida por te dizer isto, mas eu... eu gostaria de te ver outra vez. Não devido a lenda, e sim porque... só porque sim. – Ainda assim ele nada disse. Ela deixou cair sua mão e olhando o céu soltou um curto e marcado suspiro. – Por Deus, Donovan, diga algo. Estou me comportanto como uma tonta ou...?

\- Não. – Estirou a mão para afastar um cacho de sua fronte. – De fato, durante toda a noite tenho tratado de te evitar com todas as minhas forças... Sentir algo por ti.

Ela sentiu que o sangue subia a seu rosto.

\- Oh. – Logo, umedeceu os lábios, voltou a encontrar seu olhar novamente e sussurrou: - Por que tem tratado de evitá-lo com todas as forças, Donovan?

\- Porque nada de bom pode resultar de mim.

Seu coração se apertou.

\- Então está casado.

\- Não, claro que não. É só... – ele sacudiu a cabeça -. Confia em mim, Rachel. Nada pode resultar disso. Eu... provavelmente fique pouco tempo e além do mais – suspirou profundamente -, não é o seu quarto.

Ele abriu a porta e deu um passo para dentro.

Rachel o seguiu e inalou profundamente quando a luza das vela se derramou sobre uma cama com dossel acortinado com gase de uma suave cor marfim.

\- É bonita.

\- Foi restaurada. Este é o quarto que Dante preparou para Laura Sullivan, a mulher que o traiu.

\- Minha impiedosa antepassada dormiu aqui?

\- Não. Ela o matou antes que pudesse conhecê-lo.

Rachel girou para ele, uma nova idéia chegava a sua mente.

\- Me alojas aqui para não esquecer o sangue que corre por minhas veias? – Ele não respondeu, só baixou a cabeça. – Não pode me culpar pelo que fizeram meus antepassados.

\- Não. E não o faço. Simplesmente pensei... – ele sacudiu a cabeça – honestamente não sei o que estava pensando.

Ela deu um passo adiante, atraída por ele muito além da razão e impulsionada por algo mais que seu usual atrevimento. Sentia como se o conhecesse, como se sempre o houvesse conhecido. Além do mais, não havia nenhum indício de timidez, nenhuma razão terrestre que moderasse suas ações. Só o fato de estar próximo a ele parecia eliminar suas inibições.

\- Te direi o que acredito, Donovan O'Roark. – Quando ele levantou o olhar, ela se aproximou ainda mais. – Não acredito que tenhas coragem para me dar um beijo de boa noite.

Fez um arreganho com os lábios, como se quisesse sorrir.

\- Está me desafiando Rachel Sullivan?

\- Certamente que o estou fazendo. Não me agrada a idéia de que te esforce por me desagradar. E sei que se me beijares uma vez, esquecerá todas as besteiras que meus antepassados fizeram aos teus e simplesmente verás a mim. Não a Alícia ou Laura, senão a mim. Rachel Sullivan.

Ele começou a negar com a cabeça.

\- Te desafio – sussurrou ela -. Não acredito que tenhas coragem.

Quando seus olhos obscureceram, ela supôs que havia se enganado. Ele deixou o candelabro no criado mudo e se aproxiomu dela. Um claro e único propósito brilhava em seus olhos cor de meia-noite.

 **Capitulo 5**

Acerquei-me mais dela, impulsionado por alguma força que não conseguia compreender. Contudo, meus lábios roçaram aos seus de forma leve e fugaz. Sua boca não era meu objetivo, ainda não. Creio que uma parte de mim queria assustá-la, mas tinha algo mais. Queria saboreá-la. O desejava com uma fome mais poderosa que a sobrenatural sede de sangue com a que vivia durante tanto tempo. Por um momento, só um momento, talvez esquecesse onde me encontrava. Talvez parte de minha mente retrocedeu no tempo, ao momento em que Dante e eu vivíamos como reis e éramos temidos pelos aldões. Um tempo em que nós nos atrevíamos a caminhar pela noite, antes que entedessem o que éramos realmente. Aqueles tempos quando se gostávamos de uma criada, tínhamos a liberdade de tomá-la, beber sua formosa garganta até saciarmo-nos e utilizar o nosso poder vampírico para fazer suas mentes recordarem o acontecido como se fosse só um sonho. Aqueles tempos anteriores em que fomos completamente conscientes do perigoso que era interagir de algum modo com os mortais.

Creio que revivi essas noites em minha mente. Meus lábios roçaram os seus, baixaram através de sua bochecha e sua delicada mandíbula. Então ela sabia, ela sabia até certo ponto. Inclinou sua cabeça para trás para me dar acesso ao que eu desejava. Sua mente se elevou até o teto enquanto exalava tremulamente. Meus lábios encontraram a pele de seu pescoço, o ponto onde um rio de sangue corria justo abaixo da superfície. Sua torrente se acelerou, sobrepujando meus sentidos. Sua essência, sua textura... Fazia com que minha cabeça desse voltas. Logo, separei os lábios e a saboreei. O sal de sua pele se sentiu quente em minha língua e seu pulso se acelerou sobre meus lábios. Então, tomei sua pele em minha boca, só um pouco a chupando e pressionando meus dentes muito ligeiramente.

Tremendo, se aproximou mais de mim. Seu corpo se colou ao meu desde o ponto onde minha estimulava sua garganta, passando por seus seios tensionando-se contra meu peito, até seus quadriz que se arqueavam para adiante se roçando suavemente com os meus, me enrijecendo de desejo.

Meus braços a rodeavam, uma mão segurava sua inclinada cabeça e a outra se fechava sobre uma suave e redonda nádega enquanto a apertava mais fortemente contra mim. As suas estavam em minha cabeça, enroscando e puxando meu cabelo enquanto eu lambia sua garganta. Desejava perfurar sua carne. Ela o desejava também, podia senti em todas as suas ações e em cada suave suspiro que saía de seus lábios. Contudo, ela não sabia o que estava cortecendo. Embora eu soubesse. Eu sabia.

A mordi um pouco mais forte, com meus incisivos succionando e empurrando contra a suave carne, me preparando para atravessar a sensual superfície para chegar ao néctar que ali se escondia. Ela gemeu. Um leve e sobressaltado som foi mais forte que a explosão de um canhão em meus ouvidos, tão concentrado estava em saboreá-la. Contudo, foi suficiente para me fazer recobrar o controle e me dar conta do que tinha estado a ponto de fazer.

O desejo me atravessou como uma lâmina e estremeci completamente como um tremor que atormentou totalmente enquanto me forçava a me separar dela, afastar minha cabeça de sua garganta, deixar cair meus braços aos lados e dar um passo atrás.

Ela não teve reação imediata. Eu sabia demasiadamente bem o que lhe acontecia. Podia vê em seu aberto e perturbado olhar. O encanto do vampiro. Contudo, havia algo mais. Talvez ela tivesse sentido o impacto desta força entre nós tão poderosamente como eu. Inclusive eu não a entendia completamente. Para ela, devia ser ainda mais incompreensível. Recobrou-se em um instante, piscou para clarear a sua visão e logo me olhou.

\- Não acredito ter sido... beijada... dessa maneira anteriormente. – Levantou uma mão (de maniera inconsciente) e passou a ponta de seus dedos suavemente no lugar onde minha boca tinha estado.

\- Não deveria ter feito isso.

\- Por que? – me perguntou.

Sacudi a cabeça.

\- Não estou seguro, Rachel. Talves pela mesma razão pela qual permitisse.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado para me estudar franzindo o cenho. Seu cabelo se deslizou me revelando seu pescoço novamente, fazendo me sentir um renovado e arrebatado desejo enquanto via a vermelhidão que formava ali, a umidade e a forma em que seus dedos seguiam tocando esse lugar e se retirando.

\- Vá dormir – lhe murmurei, embora fosse mais que um murmúrio. Flexionei o músculo astral, o que não existia fisicamente, mas que estava aí de todos os modos. O que envia meus desejos a mente dos outros.

\- Esquece que isto ocorreu. – Capturei seus olhos com os meus enviando-lhe a força, a ordem que devia ser obedecida. – Esquece o beijo, Rachel. Nunca ocorreu. Vá dormir e quando despertares...

\- Duvido que possa dormir, Donovan O'Roark. – murmurou ela com um suave e inseguro sorriso. Uma faísca de pirraça regressou a seus formosos olhos. – Mas esquecer esse beijo não é certamente uma opção. Mas certo é permancer desperta pensando nele ou dormir e sonhar com ele novamente – seu sorriso se ampliou -. Fou um beijo bem agradável não?

Dei um passo para trás. Mais por um ato instintivo que pela impressão, pensei mais tarde. O controle mental não surtiu efeito nela. Nem sequer... nem sequer a tinha feito duvidar.

Dei-me conta de que agora estava parado no corredor, então ela tomou o candelabro e me ofereceu.

\- Deverias levá-lo para não se perder.

\- Não – disse impulsivamente, ainda tratando de entender sua falta de reação as minhas ordens que foi suficiente para me deixar sem falar. Que tonto fui. – Vejo perfeitamente na escuridão. – Poderia ter batido em mim mesmo no momento em que essas palavras saíram da minha boca.

\- É sério? – Ela devolveu as velas a seu lugar. – Deixarei que te vá então. Boa noite, Donovan.

E fechou a porta. Parei ali de pé tremendo. Nunca me havia sentido tão atraído assim por uma mortal anteriormente. E nuncca, nem uma vez em cem anos, tinha sido tão pouco efetivo ao influenciar os pensamentos de um deles ao pretender modificar suas recordações. Isto me disse duas coisas: que sua vontade era muito forte e que não queria esquecer.

Ela estava aqui em meu lugar, meu paraíso. Deus, que aconteceria se ela descobrisse mais do que deveria? Que passaria então?

Rachel fechou a porta, recostou-se contra ela, baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Tremia com tanta força que apenas podia manter-se em pé. Havia estado aterrorizada de que ele o tivesse notado antes de ir. Ela o tinha ocultado, pensou. O ocultei a tempo. Assumi a conduta de uma taberneira coquete, irreverente e um pouquinho arrogante para esconder a profundidade de minhas reações por ele. Por Deus. A maneira que ele a tinha beijado... a maneira em sua boca tinha não só acariciado senão devorado e as sensações que senti...Pelas suas presas!

Ficou paralizada e ainda estremecendo, embora já não tão débil. Suas mãos voltaram a seu pescoço uma vez mais; seus dedos buscando, sentindo. O temor lhe invadiu a alma. A tinha...?

Procurou em seus bolsos e puxou um espelho. Empurrou para abri-lo, o deixou cair. Finalmente, se inclinou sobre a chama das velas para observar no pequeno e redondo espelho a marca roxa em seu pescoço. Contudo, não se viam feridas de presas nem tampouco sangue. Só uma pequena área de pele arroxeada, o que suas amigas americanas chamariam de chupão.

\- Senhor tem piedade – murmurou fechando o espelho e suspirando uma vez mais -. Não sei se me sinto aliviada ou questiono minha saúde mental por estar pensando...

Sacudindo a cabeça, se pôs ereta e regressou a cama levando as velas consigo. As depositou sobre o criado mudo, bem distante das cortinas que caíam desde o dossel envolvendo a luxuosa cama. Mais além da fina cortina, um ededron de cetim vermelho se elevava com os montes de almofadas que tinha debaixo e quando o retirou encontrou forros do mesmo material, só que negros e roxos.

O pulso em sua garganta se acelerou um pouco. Não tinha pijama, embora a cama dificilmente parecesse ser feita para tais coisas. Dando uma rápida olhada à porta, viu a fechadura que esperava ser trancada. A olhou umedeceu os lábios e voltou à cama. Desta vez começou a se desnudar. Deslizou despida no esquisito tecido de cetim, sentiu sua fresca suavidade acariciando sua acalorada carne e a envolvendo dentro de si. E quando dormiu teve sonhos mais carnais que do que tivera nunca.

Despertou com a luz da manhã entrando pela janela, banhando seu rosto e muito mais curiosa acerca desse homem do que nunca tinha estado.

Afastou o forro da cama e se pos em pé, ainda desnuda na fria habitação. Suas roupas estavam dobradas sobre uma cadeira tal e como ela tinha deixado. Olhou para a porta sem ferrolho. Ele tinha dito que se iria antes que despertasse. Mas ainda era cedo. Talvez... Vestiu-se rapidamente. Uma e outra vez sua voz repetia em sua cabeça. Não bisbilhote. Vá pela porta traseira tão logo deperte. Valorizo minha privacidade.

Seria ruim ir contra seus desejos depois de ter sido tão amável com ela ao lhe permitir ficar quando obviamente não o desejava. Ao permitir ficar quando parecia lhe assustar.

Por que?

Terminou de se vertir, passou os dedos pelos cabelos como se fosse um pente e revistou sua aparência no seu pequeno espelho, pois não havia nenhum outro na habitação.

Sem espelhos?

Rejeitou a idéia e examinou seu reflexo. Via-se desastrosa, selvagem, dificilmente intelectual, muito menos virginal e provavelmente mais como uma teberneira do que nunca.

Por que?

Ele. Seu beijo, e a noite passada se remexendo embaixo da carícia dos lençóis de cetim que recordavam seus olhos.

\- Maldição – murmurou e rapidamente fez a cama entes de sair pela porta em direção ao corredor.

Agora havia luz. Estava escuro por falta de janelas, embora houvesse suficiente claridade para ver aonde ia. A porta que levava a saída era óbvia. Ao final do corredor e a sua direita havia uma porta alta de madeira com luz brilhando através do grosso painel de vidro. Tragando com força e dando de ombros, aumentou seu poder de auto-convencimento e se dirigiu para a porta, notou que não tinha chave e a abriu.

O suave sol irlandês banhou seus rosto e seus olhos. Estendendo-se frente a ela como torcidos e cinzas dentes de um crocodilho velho, estavam as deterioradas escadarias que se curvavam intimimamente para baixo do muro exterior da torre e despareciam por seu lado oposto. Desde ali podia ver o mar com seu brilho verde-azulado e branca espuma agitando-se quando as ondas estalavam contra o costão rochoso. As rochas estavam quase diretamente abaixo dela. Provavelmente as escadarias eram perfeitamente seguras.

\- contudo, ele havia insistido que esse lugar podia ser perigoso – murmurou para si mesma -. Não, realmente creio que ele tivesse preferido que saísse pela porta dianteira. Em efeito, se ele estivesse aqui seguramente insistiria.

Voltou a entrar e fechou a porta. Logo recostou as costas contra esta, olhando para o largo e retorcido corredor cheio de portas e abertos corredores abobadados que levavam a outros corredores ou a escadas que subiam ou se retorciam abaixo. Encolhendo os ombros e combatendo um excitado sorriso, sussurrou.

\- Suponho que terei que procurar até que encontre uma saída mais segura não é certo?

 **Capitulo 6**

Estava perdida. Deseperada e alarmantemente perdida. Céus! Antes não tinha notado o enorme que era o castelo ou a forma em que seus corredores se retorciam sobre si mesmo como serpentes em êxtase. E havia tão poucas janelas! Não conseguia se orientar, nem sequer tinha idéia de em que piso se encontrava. O único que lhe ocorreu para se orientar foi caminhar próxima as áreas iluminadas e se distanciar das escuras. Mas inclusive esse plano tinha suas falhas, já que não podia distanciar demasiadamente antes que a luz começasse a diminuir. Então, sua única opção consistia em aprofundar na escuridão ou regressar ao lugar de onde vinha. E voltar atrás não a ajudaria em seus propósitos.

Tinha feito muitas descobertas esse dia. Algumas prazerosas, mas a maioria extremamente desagradáveis. Descobriu a sedenta que podia chegar a sentir-se em um só dia, o horripilante que era caminhar e dar de cara com uma pegajosa teia de aranha em meio à escuridão e o muito que valorizava um bom pequeno almoço quando não o tinha disponível.

Algumas de seus mais agradáveis descobrimentos a isolaram de sua miséria por breves períodos de tempo. Passou horas explorando habitações, repletas de fascinantes antiguidades e, quando cansou, tirou uma soneca em uma poltrona de cetim própria de uma rainha. Mais tarde, tropeçou com a sala de música, onde havia um empoeirado e velho clavicordio (S. m. Mús. 1. Um dos mais antigos instrumentos de cordas e teclado, de forma semelhante à do virginal ).

O suave alcochoado dos assentos junto à janela se embutia na parede de pedra. Sentou-se em um para descansar e sua respiração se deteve ao contemplar através da janela o que seguramente era a Irlanda completa. Encontrava-se no mais alto. Tinha subido e descido tantas escadas que tinha perdido a orientação e realmente não tinha nenhuma pista sobre onde tinha terminado. Agora o sabia, embora não a ajudava demasiado, exceto para lhe fazer saber que deveria estar descendo. Bem para baixo. E se dar pressa, já que desde sua vantajosa posição podia observar que o sol se punha na ponta do horizonte e já despareceria. Seu cochilo devia ter durado mais do que ele pensava.

Demou só um momento. Poderia haver ficado mais tempo, apesar da hora tardia, mas cometeu o erro de destapar o velho instrumento. Seus dedos acariciaram levemente as teclas e este emitiu um grunhido que quase lhe paralizou o coração. Imediatamente depois, teve que sair da habitação. Era ridícula a sensação que lhe havia provocado, mas não tinha sentido nega-la. Tinha a intuição de que devia se retirar antes que Donovan a ancontra-se ali. E aquela explosão do clavicórdio poderia have-la delatado, inclusive haver dado a ele uma idéia exata do lugar onde se encontrava, se a tivesse escutado.

Correu para fora da sala, de regresso ao ninho de serpentes que eram os corredores e seguiu as primeiras escadas que encontrou que a conduziam para baixo.

Mas só a conduziram a escuridão. Ou talvez fosse porque estava anoitecendo. Ela continuou descendo, enquanto as escadas seguiam se retorcendo, girando e enroscando mais e mais à medida que descia. Manteve suas mãos apoiadas na parede em ambos os lados para evitar cair enquanto continuava sua interminável descida. E parecia não ter fim. Começou a sentir aflita, constrangida pelos muros em suas costas e inclusive imaginou que estes estavam estreitando. Aprisionando-a. asfixiando-a como se tivesse caído dentro de um funil.

Um degrau de pedra abaixo de seus pés se desabou e ela se afastou agilmente, enquanto olhava para os destroços que caiam com estrondo e retumbavam na escuridão. Já não podia ver nada. Isso só podia significar que a noite havia caído completamente, ou talvez só era a luz que não penetrava nessa estreita escada espiral, completamente revestida de pedra.

\- É suficiente – murmurou. – Darei a volta.

E virou, mas seu pé resvalou sobre outro pedaço enorme da escada de pedra que havia caído. Rebolou para baixo, estrondando-se como se se tratasse dos pés de um gigante. E depois houve outro som. Suave em princípio, leve. Como o ritmo ligeiro de umas asas e um tímido choro. Que logo se tornou mais ruidoso. Como um guincho.

O ar sobre ela se carregou rapidamente com a agitação rítmica e os chiados agudos quando os morcegos que se penduravam na parede despertaram assustados sobre sua cabeça. Bestas cegas! Seus gritos se uniram a essas vozes sobrenaturais quando ela agitou seus braços, mas eles a derrubaram, chocando-se contra ela e uns nos outros, só para sair disparados em outra direção. Os sentiu golpeando-a. seus pequenos e peludos corpos meneando-se e aquelas asas elásticas movendo-se rapidamente acima e abaixo num frenesi. Diminutos pés com garras lhe arranharam o rosto e seguiram avançando. Úmidos – só Deus sabia o que era aquilo.

Ela gritou e os golpeou, girando em grandes círculos e cobrindo a cara com os braços. Então caiu. Caiu rodando; seu corpo foi jogado com violência, rebolando e chocando-se contra a pedra escarpada uma e outra vez. Colidindo contra as paredes curvas, só para rebolar nelas e seguir descendo em espiral. Não havia morcegos agora. A queda a havia distanciado deles e seu desenfreado vôo. E por um momento pensou que a queda seria eterna. Mas antes de dar-se conta, havia sido detida. Sua cabeça ainda estava torcida e seu corpo gritava de dor por causa de umas centenas de nódoas negras, cada uma das quais palpitava como se estivesse sendo golpeada de novo. Pouco a pouco, a sensação de movimento se desvaneceu e ela observou que estava imóvel. Tombou sobre um lado, mais ou menos, já que seus membros estavam retorcidos e dobrados em ângulos sobrenaturais.

Lentamente se incorporou, e ficou sentada. Cada movimento doía. Cada parte do seu corpo chorava em protesto pela crueldade que supunha o mais leve movimento. Mas o fez paulatinamente; devolveu seus braços e pernas a seu estado natural, comprovando-os para assegurar-se de que ainda funcionavam corretamente. Nada parecia quebrado. Ao menos, podia mover tudo.

Mas Deus, como doía!

Devagar, centímetro a centímetro, com suas mãos apoiadas na parede acerca dela, se pos em pé. O problema constatou, não de havia resolvido só porque sua queda havia acabado. Ainda necessitava encontrar o modo de sair do castelo. Pela primeira vez, lhe ocorreu que poderia estar presa aí para sempre. Poderia morrer de fome ou sede antes que alguém a encontrasse. E, de algum modo, pensou que nada a assustava tanto com a possibilidade de ser encontrada.

O que era um disparate. As escadas tinham terminado e agora se encontrava no solo, ou algo que lhe parecia, embora tivesse rachaduras e gretas na pedra que faziam o seu caminhar mais precário. Imóvel, percorreu o caminho com o olhar. Não desejava nada com tanta intensidade como uma vela para ver onde ia.

O queimador. Rápidamente meteu a mão no bolso e louvou sua boa estrela: ainda estava ali. O acendeu, sustentando-o em frente a ela e viu que se encontrava em um largo e amplo corredor de pedra em meio da escuridão absoluta. Se parecia bastante a uma cova. Mas ao longe haviam portas fechadas e só se ouvia o silêncio. Talvez alguma conduzisse a alguma parte.

Suas passadas ressoaram – desiguais, já que havia perdido as forças - quando começou a andar através do vestíbulo e se deteve ante a primeira porta. A empurrou para abri-la, e só encontrou uma habitação vazia, outro quarto vazio a recebeu. Só faltava uma porta mais. Sentiu um nó em sua garganta e lágrimas de frustração começaram a brotar de seus olhos quando tocou lingueta. Estava trancada. Lhe escapou um soluço que obstruiu sua respiração e apoiou a cabeça na madeira para chorar. Porem então se ouviu um ruído. Um suave ranjido... um eco que vinha mais além da porta.

Como o de qualquer porta comum e corrente abrindo lentamente. Esforçando-se para ouvir, se aproximou mais, escutando com todo o seu ser. Pequenos golpes sobre o solo. Alguém se movendo ao redor. Logo um raio de luz desde abaixo, que ia aumentando de intensidade.

Os passos se fizeram mais perto. E algo... algo a fez retroceder. A porta de abriu com um profundo e ameaçador rangido de protesto.

Olhou os olhos de Donovan O'Roark, os viu alargar com espanto e algo que poderia ter sido temor, inclusive pânico. E então, os ajustou para afastar a vista dele e olhar além, dentro da habitação, onde brilhavam as velas.

Não havia nada ali... nada, exceto um enorme e reluzente caixão, cuja tampa permanecia aberta. Estava revestido de cetim e resplandecia a luz das velas.

Negro e roxo era o cetim dentro da caixa. Negro e roxo como o cetim em que ela havia dormido.

Retrocedeu.

Ele a alcançou.

Ela deu a volta, o isqueiro caiu de suas mãos e logo começou a correr.

\- Rachel! Rachel, espera!

O pânico borbulhava em seu peito, incrementando cada vez mais, estendendo-se até que sentiu que a borbulha estalaria e ela morreria, ali mesmo, pela força do medo que a possuía. Ela corria precipitadamente, sem ter idéia de aonde se dirigia, nem o que faria. Supôs que ele a caçaria. Supôs que a agarraria, e que o Senhor a ajudasse, que faria ela então? Que faria?

O vestíbulo acabaou-se bruscamente e sem um toque de alerta na escuridão. Ouviu a voz de Donovan disparando uma advertência – uma que ela ignorou – e depois sentiu o sólido e abrasivo muro de pedra freiando seu descuidado vôo com um só sopro. Sua cabeça, seu corpo. O impacto a sacudiu desde os dentes até os ossos.

Mas a cabeça levou a pior parte e pode sentir o calor do sangue correndo por suas feridas e escorrendo em seus olhos enquanto desabava lentamente no solo.

—Meu Deus, Rachel…

Se lançou sobre ela como um lobo sobre uma ovelha ferida e ela supôs que não tinha mais a mínima oportunidade. Morreria aqui, nesta masmorra ou o que fosse. Morreria aqui, ensanguetada e pálida, e o vampiro cobraria finalmente sua vingança sobre todas as mulheres do clã Sullivan. Ele se acocorou ao seu lado, acolhendo-a em seus braços e inclinando-se sobre ela. Rachel sentiu sua respiração no rosto. Seus dedos comprovando o pulso e ferida em sua fronte.

\- Maldita idiota, podia ter se matado!

Como se não estivesse planejando concluir esse trabalho ele mesmo, pensou ela, agora aturdida, enquanto desmaiava. Ele se pos em pé e a levou de volta para o vestíbulo, atravessando uma das outras portas, onde ela não tinha visto nada e caminhou para a parede. Ela tentou debilmente escapar de seu abraço, o que provavelmente teria provocado que rompesse a cabeça novamente. Estava outra vez contra o solo, o que não aconteceu por seus braços que se endureceram ao redor dela.

\- Fica quieta, Rachel.

\- Deixe-me ir... deixe-me ir... – Se retorcia, lutava contra ele, mas sues braços eram como aço. Ele se deteve junto à parede, levantou uma mão enquanto a sustentava facilmente a sua cativa com a outra. Tocou algo e a parede se moveu, retrocedendo e deixando um buraco de dois pés de largura a cada lado. Donovan a transportou através desse buraco e ela conteve a respiração quando o muro se fechou outra vez.

Moveu-se para a esquerda, suviu um só lance de largas e sólidas escadas, mais sólidas que aquelas estreitas e arruinadas em que ela havia caído. Então, ele tocou outra parede localizada em cima da escada e esta se abriu como uma porta.

A atravessou e a depositou sobre um sofá suave, para logo voltar à parede e procurar algo. Momentos depois uma tênue luz banhou a habitação desde cima, fazendo-se mais brilhante até que o lugar esteve perfeitamente iluminado.

A luz sobre ela era, observou, a de um candelabro a gás. E a habitação ao seu redor era um grande vestíbulo.

\- Tão próxima... estava... tão próxima...

\- De que Rachel? De escapar?

Ela fechou os olhos e levou a mão à dor pussante em sua cabeça. Ele a ignorou por um momento, absorto em acender primeiro um fogo e depois outro, enquanto ela permanecia recostada. Ela sentiu o calor, viu a luz.

\- Se o que queria era escapar, por que não saíste pela porta traseira quando despertastes esta manhã? Por que insistisses em fazer a única coisa que te pedi para não fazer?

Ele se voltou para enfrentá-la e ela o viu enquanto o observava com curiosidade, mas a visão das chamas na chaminé, refletidas no seu cabelo escuro e seus profundos olhos azuis só conseguiu que a cabeça lhe doesse mais, assim que rapidamente voltou a fechar os olhos.

\- Não estava bisbilhotando. Eu... a escada traseira parecia insegura. Só tratava de encontrar um caminho mais seguro para sair destas ruínas.

Ele estava mais perto agora. Justo ao seu lado.

\- Mentira – susurrou.

\- Não.

A agarrou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a levantar a vista e se preparando, pensou, para acabar com ela. Mas suas mãos se fecharam sobre sua pele machucada e ela fez uma careta de dor. Donovan parou completamente quieto. Logo, carrancudo, afastou seu cabelo para um lado, observando seu rosto, seu pescoço.

\- Meu Deus, esta mais ferida do que pensava.

Que estivesse decidido a ignorar o fato de que ela o havia visto se levantar de um caixão poderia resultar divertido, se ela não tivesse estado tão segura de que sua morte era iminente.

\- Cair – lhe disse -. De um largo treixo de escadas... os morcegos me assustaram e perdi o equilíbrio...

Mordeu os lábios como a recordação do que havia passado sufocando as suas palavras.

Suspirando profundamente, ele segurou sua camisa pela barra e, sem sequer pedir-lhe permissão, tirou-a por cima de sua cabeça. Depois a tocou, com seus olhos como com suas mãos, examinando as contusões e arranhões que havia sofrido.

\- Estou muito bem – disse ela -. Não quebrei nada.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas tomou um pano imaculadamente branco de um bolso e o apertou contra sua cabeça ferida.

\- Trarei algo gelado para isto.

\- Não quero gelo. Só queri ir-me. Por favor...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

\- Por que? Pensei que queria conhecer todos os meus segredos.

Rachel fechou firmemene à boca, tragando com força. Seu olhar se moveu sobre seu corpo, aquecendo-a. Ela se sentia desnuda, vestindo unicamente sua roupa de baixo e sua saia. E depois a olhou aos olhos, fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais vunerável e exposta.

\- Eu mudei de opinião. Encontrarei algum outro tema sobre o que escrever. Só... só quesro abandonar este lugar.

\- E a mim, não é assim, Rachel? Por que descobriu o monstro de teus pesadelos. O demônio de tua infância. A lenda que negavas a crer. Tudo é verdade, tudo é real. Tudo está vivo... em mim.

Ela fechou os olhos.

\- É certo, não?

\- O que é que pensa?

Limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça.

\- Nunca acreditei que fosse malvado. Diga-me que não estou equivocada.

Não disse nada, só a olhou fixamente.

– Não me mates – sussurrou -. Juro que nunca o direi a ninguém.

Seu sorriso foi lento e quase triste.

\- Não vou te matar, Raquel. E já sei que não dirás meu segredo.

Ela piscou a esperança a inundou como uma torrente de calor e luz solar.

\- Pode confiar em mim, Donovan. Eu juro.

\- Não – disse ele -. Não posso confiar em ti. Por isso vai ficar aqui.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram, os olhos se arregalaram.

\- Ficar aqui? Mas... mas... – Ela não entendia, não podia compreender. – Quanto tempo?

Ele não disse nada mas ela pode ler a resposta em seus olhos, podia ouvir sua profunda voz estremecendo sua coluna embora nunca pronunciou as palavras. As ouviu em sua alma. Para sempre.

 **Capitulo 7**

Estava tão magoada e maltratada que parecía que a tinham golpeado. Sentí sua ador, com muita pena minha, como se estivesse me banhando em agua gelada.

Mas ela se afastou, seus olhos mostraravam um pouco de fúria, mais que isso, terror.

\- Não me toques. Não quero ficar, me ouves? Tens que deixar ir.

Ficou imóvel, mantendo seu olhar glacial, enquanto eu continuava presionando sobre os machucados com um pano frio.

\- Ficarás – disse.

\- Vão se preocupar comigo no povoado. Virão me buscar.

Seus seios se tensionaram contra o corpete que vestia. Um pequeno hematoma púrpura se havia formado em um deles, eu pressionei o pano com gentileza em cima dele, sem aproximar a mão, mas mantendo-a aí. Sentía seu calor se filtrando dentro de minha palma e o calor do desejo se incendiando entre nós. Ela estava completamente quieta, olhava fixamente o lugar onde minha mão repousava sobre sua ferida. Sua respiração se voltou superficial e rápida.

\- Seja honesta, Rachel. Não disse a ningupem aonde irias.

Ela piscou e soube que estana certo.

\- Enviarás uma nota… ao pub para Mary, dizendo que tens que viajar e que não sabe quando voltará.

\- Não farei semelhante coisa. – Então se libertou de mim, se pondo em pé em um salto, agarrou sua blusa do sofá e lutou para pô-la.

\- Fará exatamente o que eu te disse.

\- Nunca. – Avançou a toda pressa para a porta; eu permaneci quieto, deixando terminar a sua inútil tentativa. Quando deu um puxão encontrou a entrada selada herméticamente. Fechada com chave. Ficou quieta, me dando as costa, todavía com as mãos na porta e lentamente baixou a cabeça. Suavemente sussurrou:

\- Que é Donovan O´Roark? E o que vai fazer comigo?

\- Creio que já sabes o que sou.

Ela se voltou muito lentamente e senti seu olhar ardendo dentro de mim, buscando minha alma.

-Não. Isso é impossível. Isto é... alguma classe de engano muito elaborado.

-Não só não é impossível, como é certo. E creio que sim, que sabes.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, o temor os abandonou parcialmente. Se aproximou, me estudando com cuidadp e eu me senti exposto até os ossos. Mas se deteve entes de chegar até onde eu estava.

\- Os vampiros não existem – sussurrou -. E a história Donovan O´Roark é só uma lenda. Não é real.

Eu permaneci muito quieto. Estava assombrado porque me sentia vunerável, porque em segredo me aterrava sua possível reação quando finalmente descobrisse a verdade.

\- É isso, verdade? Esta é tua idéia de uma brincadeira. Pretende me dar uma lição. – Deu um passo, depois outro, e se deteve muito perto de mim. – Só está tratando de me assustar, e por um momento, o conseguiu. Mas eu voltei aos meus eixos, Donovan. Por que não me diz a simplesmente a verdade, em lugar de jogar a este jogo de pretender não me deixar ir?

Levantei as mãos e as deixei descansar gentilmente sobe seus ombros.

\- Não é um jogo, Rachel. Diga-me, por que deveria te deixar fazer o mesmo que Dante deixou a Laura Sullivan fazer um século atrás? Para que possas assim correr até o povoado gritando igual ao que fez ela? Para que possas guiar uma multidão de volta aquí ao romper da aurora e por fim a minha miserável vida? — Fechando os olhos suspirei muito devagar -. Talvez se fosse mais sábio faria justamente isso.

Mas imediatamente me arrependi de tão impulsiva declaração. Quando abri meus olhos a vi franzindo-me o cenho.

\- Não quero acreditar em nada disto. Se é um vampiro, demonstra.

Baixei a cabeça e a sacudi lentamente.

\- Conhece os falatorios dos aldões do povoado. A maneira em que olham quando me vêem… como se estivessem diante do próprio diabo. Mocinha, que mais prova necessita?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Converte-te em vampiro. – sugeriu.

Elevei o olhar lentamente, percebendo o tom nervoso em sua voz.

\- Deus, de verdade acredita que é uma brincadeira? Temo que essa não é uma habilidade que domine. Tenho ouvido que para os anciões da nossa espécie realmente é possível se moldar. Mas eu só tenho dois séculos de idade.

\- Apenas idade suficiente para conduzir. – se burlou.

Fechei os olhos e suspirando profundamente, murmurei:

\- Tens um espelho, Rachel?

\- Um espelho?

Assenti com a cabeça, sem olhá-la. Ela vacilou. Então disse:

\- Olha, não acredita que estás levando esta brincadeira bastante longe? Sabias que não ia iria embora tal como me pediu, por isso inventou essa bobeira com o caixão que colocou em cena e foi perfeita. Embora como podia estar seguro de que te encontraria nesse labirinto de rocha desmoronada?...quero dizer, poderia ter-me matado, e isso não seria realmente divertido, e...

\- Pega o espelho. - Nossos olhares se encontraram e a olhei fixamente -. Pega o espelho, Rachel, e enfrentemos a isto de uma vez, que te parece?

\- És um lunático. – Ela fuçou em seu bolso -. Isto não vai provar nada. Te juro, ganhou a primeira rodada. Aprendi a lição, meus dias de bisbilhoteira se acabaram e eu... – Extraiu um estojo de pó-de-arroz de seu bolso, o manipulou lentamente, e soube que voltava a sentir medo. Lutava contra ele, mas começou a temê-lo a pesar de seu ceticismo.

\- Abre-o – lhe disse -. E depois, poderá me aborrecer como fazem os demais.

\- Não sejas tonto – disse ela -. Nem sequer te conhecem. – Abriu o estojo.

\- Me conhecem fazem dois séculos – lhe disse -. Eu era um deles antes. – Peguei o espelho de suas mãos, meus lábios tremeram ligeiramente -. Olha, Rachel, conhece ao monstro que todo mundo vê. – Eu sustentei o espelho junto a minha cara.

Ela respirou profundamente e se moveu ao meu redor para ficar detrás de mim. E então ofegou e voltou ao ponto de partida.

\- Não pode ser... não pode ser verdade.

Eu permaneci quieto onde estava, fechando de um golpe o desprezível espelho e jogando-o sobre o sofá.

\- Oh, é verdade.

\- E a lenda? A história de como te levantou de teu próprio caixão e como o sacerdote tentou...

\- Tentou me assassinar. Meu próprio pai lhe entegou o martelo e a estaca. Minha própria mãe me chamou demônio. E a mocinha com a qual ia me casar gritava pedindo meu sangue.

Percebi suas tentativas de tragar e maneiras em que lutava por respirar.

\- E o resto? A crença de que voltaria um dia para destruir o povoado e se vingar das mulheres Sullivan?

Eu baixei a cabeça.

\- Acredita que eu voltei a casa por isso, Rachel?

Piscou e me olhou diretamente aos olhos.

\- Disse que eu não podia ir. Que pretendes fazer comigo?

\- Não sei.

\- Corro perigo aqui?

\- Se te disser que não acreditaria?

Sua garganta convulsionava.

\- Deixe-me ir, Donovan.

\- Não estavas ansiosa por me deixar a noite, Rachel. Ou já esqueceu o beijo que nos demos em tua habitação?

-Isso foi antes de...

-Antes de que?Antes que soubesses a verdade? Que eu sou um monstro, empenhado na destruição e vingança? Não sabe nada sobre mim e contudo de boa vontade pensa o pior.

Por um momento ela guardou silêncio. Então, suspirando, disse:

\- Tens razão, estou me comportando do mesmo modo que os demais. te Julgando, apesar de que jurei nunca fazê-lo. Exatamente da mesma maneira em que acreditas no pior sobre mim.

E suas palavras me sacudiram

-. Que seria capaz de te trair somente porque meus ancestrais o fizeram. Que se me deixas ir, gritarei teus segredos ao mundo.

Baixei a cabeça. Tinha razão, isso era exatamente o que eu pensava.

\- Pois estamos em um "impasse".

Irritou-se. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Vai matar-me?

\- Não. – A olhei diretamente nos olhos -. Acredita em mim?

\- Não deveria, mas por alguma estranha razão, acredito.

\- Bom. – Suspirei de alívio.

\- Não festeje, Donovan. Parte da razão porque acredito é porque quero muito fazê-lo. Somente sou demasiada consciente de que posso brincar comigo mesma.

\- Não te machucaria, Rachel, tens minha palavra.

\- Quando me deixará ir?

\- Nãoposso. Não... apesar de tudo.

\- Quando?

\- Não sei. – pressionei a cabeça com ambas as mão desenhando lentos círculos -. Tenho que pensar.

Ficou imóvel durante um largo momento. Logo piscou e olhou ao teto.

\- Devo ter algum problema por crer em tudo isto. Deveria estar gritando, ou fugindo para salvar minha vida, ou desmaiando, não?

\- Na realidade já fizeste todas essas coisas.

Sua boca tremeu ligeiramente. Um trêmulo sorriso se insinuou nela.

\- Então como reage a maioria das mulheres quando lhes diz que é um vampiro?

\- Nunca o contei a nenhuma outra mulher.

Não a olhei quando disse isto. Em troca, girei e caminhei para a ardente lareira, onde me sentei numa cadeira próxima buscando o calor.

\- Mas se o fizesse, imagino que reagiriam igual a você. Primeiro com horror, depois com incredulidade, e agora... - Girei para olhar atrás; para olhar a ela, que ainda permanecia imóvel -. Que sente agora, Rachel?

\- Estou furiosa como o inferno contigo, por me manter aqui conra a minha vontade. Por outro lado... – Meneou a cabeça de um lado a ouro, encolhendo os ombros -. Não estou segura de saber o fazer. E tem outra coisa que estou sentido, Donovan O´Roark.

Um começo de pânico me escorregou pela nuca.

\- O que?

\- Fome.

Observou-lhe, enquanto seguía lutando com a horripilante sensação de estar caindo em um mundo de sonhos. Incomodada pelo peso de suas revelações, não muito segura de acreditar no que seus olhos haviam mostrado… Ela estaba deslumbrada. Mas não aterrorizada, ou não tanto como no princípio.

Ele partiu, deixando para explorar à vontade, e ela fez, passando a mão através dos livros na biblioteca, estudando as tapeçarias nas paredes. Recordou a noite anterior. O beijo. A maneira em que seus lábios se arrastaram por sua garganta e a forma em que ele havia provado o sabor de sua pela. A incrível sensação que o toque de sua boca provocava nela. Sensações que nunca tinha sentido antes. Só com um beijo. O que estaria pensando ele? Teria estado lutando contra alguma classe de furiosa luxúria por sangue? Apenas conseguindo se refrear para evitar tomar sua vida? E por que ela não estava paralisada pelo terror? Mas não estava. Estava intrigada, agora que o medo começava a enfraquecer. E mais ainda. Todavia lhe atraía, tanto como o tinha feito sempre. E só agora começava a dar-se conta de o tinha acreditado quando pequena... Poderia muito bem estar certo. Não era de todo impossível, ou sim? Nunca tinha sentido medo da figura escura que ela via como seu protetor quando era pequena. E não sentia agora. Estava nervosa, indecisa, aborrecida curiosa. Mas não aterrorizada. Poderia estar perdendo sua compreensão da realidade, de verdade que sim.

Então, ele apareceu com uma tigela de sopa fumegando em suas mãos e um copo com um líquido roxo. Como seu olhar se alargou e ficou fixo no líquido roxo, lhe ouviu murmurar: - Vinho – e imediatamente se sentiu estúpida. Certamente que era vinho. Que outra coisa poderia ser?

Deixou a sopa em um suporte de mármore e o aproximou a sua cadeira. Ela voltou a seu lugar, olhando a comida.

\- Foi o melhor que pude encontrar. Os operários deixaram uns poucos víveres nos armários quando se foram.

Ela inclinou a cabeça a um lado.

_ E... tu?

Ele baixou a cabeça.

\- Não faças perguntas sem que esteja preparada para ouvir as respostas, Rachel.

\- Não me ocorre nada que possa me preparar para algo como isto. A você sim?

Levantou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Que quer dizer?

-Bom ... Quer dizer, quando você entrou pela primeira vez ... O que aconteceu com você?

\- Por que quer saber?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu... eu só quero saber. Você me mantém prisioneira aqui, o mínimo que pode fazer é conversar comigo.

\- Isto não é conversar, é um interrogatório.

O olhou carrancuda.

\- É curiosidade, nada mais.

\- É uma mulher atrás de uma história. Essa tese, meus segredos, como disse. – Clareou a garganta -. De qualquer maneira, pode ser a melhor coisa, que todos saibam. Creio que enconrei uma solução para nosso mútuo problema. Um compromisso.

\- Oh! – Ela bebia a sopa da colher, e voltava buscando mais. Estava quente, saborosa. – Um pacto, quer dizer?

\- Sim.

\- Bom, isso é interessante. Como pretendes fazer um trato comigo quando me deu a entender que estarei presa aqui, queira ou não?

\- Ao menos desta forma terá ganho algo.

\- E que é?

\- Tudo o que quiser saber, Rachel. Fica comigo, me dê um tempo para fazer certos... preparativos, e te contarei minha história. E quando fizer as coisas que necessito fazer, te deixarei ir.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

\- De que classe de preparativos está falando, Donovan?

Encolhi os ombros, incapaz de olhar seus olhos, abertos pela curiosidade; seu temor acabando-se pouco a pouco.

\- Necessitarei mudar meu nome, estabelecer uma nova identidade, preparar um lugar para viver, um novo lugar onde ninguém tenha me visto antes.

Sacudindo letamante a cabeça de um lado a ouro, ela sussurrou:

\- Mas, por que?

\- Porque tu saberás todos os meus segredos. E quando escrever sua tese, outros saberão. Virá uma multidão, alguns meramente curiosos, outros... outros com intenção de me destruir.

\- Creio estás tendo uma reação exagerada. Ninguém acreditará que é verdade...

\- Os aldões todavia o acreditam.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

\- Isto não é 1898, Donovan. A furiosa multidão perseguiu só existe na sua imaginação.

\- Não. – Disse suavemente -. Está em minha recordação. Vi como meu melhor amigo caminhava para sua própria morte, Rachel. Não tenho intenção de terminar minha vida dessa maneira. Não quero.

Levantou seu olhar para o meu, estudando meus olhos.

\- Não posso imaginar te culpando- por isso. – Depois, afastou o caneco a um lado, ainda meio cheio, como se tivesse perdido a fome -. Parece que tens um montão de motivos.

\- Os tenho.

\- Acredito que tem uma coisa que não levou em consideração, Donovan.

A olhei, esperando. Ela levantou e passeou pelo lugar. Apoiando os braços na plataforma da chaminé, olhou fixamente as chamas. A luz banhou seu rosto, iluminou seus olhos.

\- Não está dando o mínimo crédito a minha humanidade. Portanto, será uma grande surpresa para ti descobrir que sou, efetivamente, humana. Ou você acha que eu sou aparentemente o mesmo tipo de monstro que sustenta ser você.

\- Eu nunca insinuei...

\- Nunca escreveria uma tese que obrigaria um homem a abandonar sua casa, forçando-o a deixar sua vida inteira. Por que faria algo assim? Por um título universitário? Não vale a pena em absoluto.

Examinei seus olhos, buscando a mentira. Mas não encontrei.

\- Nada disto é necessário, Donovan. Simplemente buscarei outro tema para minha tese.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. Quase quis acreditar nela.

\- Por Deus!, pensa que estou te mentindo, não é assim, Donovan?

Tive que desviar olhar.

\- Poderia estar mentindo – contestei -, ou poderia estar dizendo a verdade. Não posso estar seguro e temo que não possa arriscar em levar em consideração sua palavra.

\- Nunca em minha vida faltei com minha palavra!

Ela fez essa declaração com tal ferocidade que quase conseguiu me fazer fraquejar minha resolução. Baixei a cabeça incapaz de olhar o rsoto, e sussurrei:

\- Sinto muito.

Se colocou em frente a mim, então joguei um olhar na direção da porta e quando meu olhar voltou para ela, as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos.

\- Realmente vai me reter aqui, como uma prisioneira, verdade?

\- Não tenho outra opção, Rachel.

\- O inferno que não, Donovan O'Roark. O inferno que não. Você tem razão numa coisa, eu admito. Você realmente é um monstro. E não porque você é um vampiro, mas porque você não tem coração. Nem confiança. Nem te preocupas por nada exceto por ti mesmo. Faz teus preparativos se deves fazê-los. E quando estiver pronto para me deixar ir, venha me buscar.

Sua ira caiu sobre mim como uma tempestade, e literalmente cambaleei para trás por sua força. Em seguida, elase virou e começou a subir a escada, em uma tentativa, tinha certeza de encontrar o seu quarto, fechar de um golpe a porta e, passar o ferrolho. E teria sido uma partida muito dramática se não tivesse se detido, ofegando, a meio caminho de um degrau de pedra. Sem se tornar disse:

\- Pode amavalmente me guiar ao meu quarto, O'Roark? Não tenho nenhum desejo de tornar a me perder neste mausoléu.

Concordei e lentamente subi as escadas. Quando cheguei ao lado dela, acariciei seu cotovelo, agarrando com a mão, e ela se afastou com um puxão.

\- Eu sou o caminho. Eu sou o porquê. Eu tenho que ser. - Me disse devagar, enquanto descia as escadas.

-É o instinto de preservação. Se Dante tivesse me ensinado uma coisa diferente ... mas ele me ensinou isso. Existimos para estar sozinhos. Viver sozinho. Não confiar em ninguém. É a única forma de podermos sobreviver. Ele esqueceu sua própria e mais importante lição. E ele morreu por isso.

Ela parou de caminhar e quando baixei a vista para saber por que, eu encontrei o seu olhar fixo em mim, ainda zangado, mas havia algo mais profundo em seus olhos.

\- Só – sussurrou - E exatamente, quanto tempo faz que vive conforme as palavras de Dante?

\- Desde que Dante morreu – contestei suavemente.

\- Cem anos... – Encolhi meus ombros e comecei a caimnhar outra vez, tomando seu cotovelo e empurrando-a para cima. – Acostuma-se a isso.

\- Não, não acredito. Não me assombra que não tenhas a mínima idéia de como se comportar com os demais.

Girei para as escadas e me detive ante uma grande porta.

\- Acredito que gostará mais deste quarto, Rachel. Eu...o decorei eu mesmo.

Ela piscou.

\- Para quem?

A olhei.

\- Eu... para ninguém. Foi um capricho. Um estúpido capricho.

Vire o parafuso para a parede, abri a porta de um empurrão e vi como as luzes a gás acendiam lentamente. Ele tinha ligado a linhas enquanto ela dormia, acendeu todos os pilotos, e até mesmo limpou o vidro dos globos de cristal. Eu realmente não tinha contado em deixá-la presa. Mas também não se esperava encontrá-la se retirando.

Ela deu um passo atrás de mim para entrar no quarto que eu havia construído para o motivo mais impensável de todos. Ele lembrou mais do que nunca a traição de Dante às mãos de uma mulher, e sua posterior morte. Também recordava a felicidade de seu amigo, o brilho ao seu redor quando ele havia se apaixonado e se acreditou correspondido. Então não me consegui expressar minhas dúvidas a Dante a respeito da lealdade de Laura Sullivan em voz alta. Não devia haver felicidade no mundo comparável ao amor.

E enquanto a minha existência foi gasta em completa solidão, a minha mente tinha tido a oportunidade de divagar. Perguntar. Sonhar. Como seria? O que aconteceria se acontecesse comigo? E este fantástico sonho me inspirou para criar essas salas. Havia criado a suite para a ausente fantasia que nunca haveria de conhecer. Estadias que gostaria de lhe dar, se ela fosse real. As salas de que teríamos de compartilhar. Vazias. Permaneciam vazias, como estariam sempre. Exceto por algumas noites, estariam ocupadas com uma mulher cuja beleza era digna delas.

\- Por Deus! Isto sim é precioso... – Deu um passo para dentro girando em um lento círculo para abarcar por completo o diáfano tecido de cor malva que caía desde o dossel da cama até formar cortinas.

O tapete de cores semelhantes era tão espesso que seus pés não desejavam mover-se jamais. As portas de vidro, que se abria para um balcão de pedra digno de uma princesa. A madeira trabalhada a mão, pintada em ouro para combinar com o papel de parede e os laços a eles vinculando cortinas cor de malva.

Seu sorriso chegou, apesar da situação. E eu secratamente o saboreei. As estâncias estavam desperdiçadas sem ninguém que as desfrutasse. Que lhe proporcionasse esse prazer e ela me satisfazia em um nível muito pessoal.

\- Há mais – lhe disse, tomando sua mão e conduzindo-a a uma das portas -. O banho, aqui.

Ela deu um grito sufocado ante a banheira fundida no solo, as instalações douradas. Espessas toalhas de um verde profundo se alinhavam em todas as estantes, e grossos tapetes da mesma tonalidade cobriam o piso. Garrafas de caros azeites e fragrâncias ocupavam as estantes.

\- A quem pensavas receber aqui, Donovan? A uma rainha?

A minha amada. Aquela que nunca conhecerei. Mas não o disse a ela.

\- Além do mais há uma sala de estar – lhe disse, voltando ao quarto e empurrando para abrir a segunda porta e revelando um quarto ocupado por estantes cheias de livros, dois assentos na janela, uma pequena mesa de pé com duas cadeiras alcochoadas, um sofá e uma cadeira de balanço. Havia também uma chaminé preparada, mas apagada e lâmpadas de gás alinhadas nas paredes de pedra.

Mas ela não olhava a habitação. Estava olhando a mim.

\- A quem se deve tudo isto? – sussurrou -. Por que haveria de te dar ao trabalho se realmente estás destinado a viver tua vida só, Donovan O'Roark?

Sacudi a cabeça.

\- Como disse antes, se trata de um estúpido capricho.

\- Não, não acredito – se aproximou, levantando a cabeça, buscando meus olhos – Estás só. E cansado de está-lo. Isso é no que acredito.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com... – baixei os olhos, minha voz se dissipando.

\- Com o que? Com o motivo pelo qual me retém aqui? – Piscou e olhou ao redor -. Isto é no que acredita você, Donovan, mas eu não acredito que seja verdade. Acredito que criaste este lugar com a intenção de trazer alguém aqui para preenchê-la. Para ... te preencher.

Girei completamente nesse momento, olhando fixamente a lareira, como se me fascinasse, e tentando não tremer pelo pânico que me causavam suas palavras.

\- Pensando dessa forma só conseguirá te confundir,Rachel. Não necessito ninguém. Não necessito compartilhar minha vida com ninguém. Tu estás aqui porque não posso te deixar ir. Mas o farei, quando meus assuntos estiverem resolvidos e seja seguro para mim faze-lo. Isso é tudo. Não há nada mais.

Te senti se mover em minhas costas.

\- De acordo. Se você o diz.

Me voltei para sair. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu dava um passo para o corredor e fechava a porta. E então fiquei ali, tremendo.

Deus poderia ela estar certa?

 **Capitulo 8**

\- Todas as comodidades modernas – resmungou a sós em seu quarto. Ele tinha ido, a deixando só e provavelmente acreditando que ela assim preferia. Estava equivocado. O lugar era muito grande, estava vazio e silencioso. Como uma tumba. Entrou em uma bacia cheia de água quente e colocou alguns azeites aromáticos dentro. Seus machucados necessitavam cuidados e o calor aliviou um pouco suas dores. Mas quando saísse, teria que voltar a colocar suas sujas e rasgadas roupas, e a idéia não era atrativa. Supondo que ele não lhe daria tempo suficiente para voltar a seu quarto sobre o pub e recolher o resto de seus pertences. Acaso esperava que ela passase todo o tempo que estivesse ali usando a mesma roupa? Ainda pior, esperava que ela estivesse sempre só nesse quarto? Ele não podia esperar isso. Ela não resistiria.

Quando a água começou a esfriar saiu, se envolveu em uma toalha grossa de cor verde e voltou ao dormitório. As portas duplas de um armário embutido na parede a atraíram, se aproximou lentamente até elas e, ainda vacilando, estirou a mão para abri-las.

-Senhor... – O armário estava cheio de roupas. Cetins, sedas e encaixes em cem tonalidades diferentes penduravam dos cabides.

Em um lado tinham estantes embutidas na parede e quando as abriu encontrou camisolas – quase frágeis demais para serem tocadas – e roupa interior.

\- Mas por que? – Tocou as peças de vestir, deslizou um a um os cabides ao largo de onde penduravam, observando que havia variedades tanto de tamanhos como de cores e tecidos. Fez uma pausa quando viu uma saia bastante ampla, emparelhada no cabide com uma blusa branca de ombros descobertos. Parecia a vestimenta de uma cigana.

\- Pegue tudo o que goste.

Ela conteve o fôlego e deu a volta, apertando automaticamente a toalha que a envolvia.

\- Donovan. Não te ouvir entrar.

\- Esperava que a porta estivesse fechada com chave.

Ela piscou, sem dizer nada. Mas desta vez, ao buscar seus olhos, viu dor neles. A solidão. Ele havia construído esses quartos por um capricho, havia dito. Mas era óbvio que o havia preparado para uma mulher. Ela era real? Se perguntou. Ou algum desejo distante que se tinha permitido ter em segredo? Como ela permanecia em silêncio, ele retrocedeu um passo, com sua mão ainda apoiada no trinco da porta.

\- Sinto muito. Te deixarei só.

\- Não, não vá.

Ele se deteve bruscamente, olhando-a. Ela viu como seu intenso olhar descia para além de seu rosto, apenas tocando o seu corpo, coberto só pela toalha. Ela sabia que seus machucados se viam, seu cabelo estava úmido e enredado, caindo sobre seus ombros. E ainda assim, sentiu uma reação profunda ante esse olhar. Como se em seus olhos houvesse verdadeira admiração e não só surpresa.

\- Quer... que eu fique?

Ela se voltou para o armário, pegando as roupas que a tinham atraído, sem olha-lo.

\- Se pensas me alojar aqui, Donovan, pelo menos o que pode fazer é me distrair. Ficarei louca se passar todo o tempo só nesse quarto. Embora sejam bonito, prontamente morreria pelo aborrecimento.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

\- Eu... pensei que querias descansar.

\- É demasiado cedo para descansar. Além do mais, se devo dormir toda a noite e tu deves dormir todo o dia... – Piscou e inclinou sua cabeça para um lado -. O fazes, não?

Ele se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

\- Pois bem, então como cumprirá nosso trato? Quando terás tempo para me contar todos os seus segredos, Donovan?

Rapidamente, ele nivelou seu olhar com o dela e um cenho apareceu em sua frente.

\- Se decidiu escrever o artigo depois de tudo?

Ela encolheu os ombros, acomodou a roupa sobre seu braço e se encaminhou para o banheiro.

\- Pode acreditar no que quiser. O fará de qualquer maneira. A verdade é que sou curiosa.

\- Isso é tudo? – perguntou.

Ele parou na entrada pára olhar a ele.

\- Sim. Isso é tudo. Estarei pronta em um minuto. – E fechou a porta. Rapidamente colocou a saia, larga e solta, que se movia a seu redor como uma brisa primaveril. Depois a blusa, as mangas caiam por debaixo de seus ombos e aferrou a cintura elástica o suficiente alta para que uma porção de seu abdomem ficasse visível. Penteou o cabelo, franzindo o sobrolho ante a falta de um espelho no quarto.

Nenhum espelho. Como se nem sequer, em suas melhores fantasias, ele se houvesse permitido imaginar uma mulher mortal preenchendo sua solidão. Senão somente a outra criatura como ele. Ela não encaixava de nenhuma forma, ou sim? Piscou e logo franziu o cenho com força. Não importava! O que lhe havia feito pensar nisso? Oh, mas ela o sabia. O sabia mais com cada momento que passava. Ele era essa alma amável que a tinha retirado do rio, esse anjo escuro que a tinha confortado quando ela chorava em sua cama, só e assustada. E a quem ela tinha amado durante toda a sua vida.

Ele não confiava nela. Nem sequer estava segura de poder culpá-lo por isso. Ela era uma Sullivan. Mas estava destinada a consertar as coisas, estava segura. Tinha nascido para isso.

Finalmente, clareou a garganta e, quando colocou em ordem os pensamentos, regressou ao dormitório.

Donovan a olhou de cima abaixo, piscando com surpresa.

\- Não é nada moderno – disse ela acariciando o tecido da saia.

\- É adorável. Você é adorável.

Ela desviou o rosto, sentindo como o calor avançava lentamente por suas bochechas.

\- Estes quartos são tão diferentes ao resto do castelo... também o do grande vestíbulo.

\- Na realidade, só falta reparar a ala norte. Desafortunadamente, foi ai onde você acabou antes. A maior parte do lugar havia sido restaurada, modernizada. – Estendeu a mão para afastar o cabelo da sua testa e examinou a contusão com cautela, que era o resultado de seu impacto contra a parede -. Inclusive tem eletricidade.

\- Mas usas as lâmpadas de gás?

\- Prefiro-as. Dói muito, Rachel?

\- Estou dolorida, mas só um pouco. Estarei bem – lhe disse.

Olhou o suave resplendor dourado que emanava das lâmpadas do quarto e assentiu com a cabeça

-. Estou de acordo, as lâmpadas de gás são muito mais agradáveis. Me mostrará os arredores, então? Um... as partes restauradas quero dizer. Não tenho interesse em ver a ala norte outra vez.

\- Isso é bom. Mas temo que esta ala estar proibida durante tua estada aqui, Rachel.

Ela procurou seu rosto.

\- Assim que há alguns segredos que não compartilharás comigo?

Ele revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

\- A ala norte não é segura, como podes observar. Se mantenha longe dali, Rachel.

Sua curiosidade de elevou até as nuvens.

\- De acordo – disse.

Não pensou que ele acreditaria nela.

\- Vem. – Lhe ofereceu seu braço.

Ela o pegou. Fechou a mão ao redor de seu antebraço e o sentiu. Quente, não frio como seria de se esperar. Sentia-se real. Sentia como um homem. Não como um monstro. Ela reparou que ele tinha os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto e o cabelo de um suave tom castanho escuro, quase negro. No princípio tinha sentido incrivelmente atraída por ele. E ainda estava.

A guiou pelo vestíbulo principal daquela ala. Mostrando a ela outros dormitórios, nenhum em uso, mas preparados para receber visitas. Estranho, para um homem que pretendia estar só para sempre. Depois a conduziu de volta as escadas debaixo, onde lhe mostrou a biblioteca, uma habitação grande com livros ordenados em estantes que se apilavam até o teto. Cadeiras de couro colocadas de duas em duas junto a altíssimas janelsa.

\- Esta é uma sala triste – disse, falando em um tom tão baixo como se estivessde num funeral.

\- Triste? Por quê?

Ela avançou lentamente, se detendo entre as cadeiras ao lado de uma alta janela qu estava completamente coberta por uma cortina de veludo grosso.

\- Os assentos... estão colocados de par em par. Todos eles. Mas não tem ninguém que sente junto a ti. – Quando se voltou para olhá-lo, ele se limitou a encolher os ombros. Ela voltou a girar e acariciou o suave e grosso veludo. – É como se o mundo fosse um lugar que preferia não ver. Mas é muito bonito lá fora para ficar, sabe?

Ele deu um passo adiante, tirou o cordão e abriu as cortinas.

\- Sim, eu sei.

Ela deu uma olhada fora, logo ofegou por causa da surpresa. As janelas mostravam a um caminho de rosas que serpenteavam em meio a um exuberante arbustos e silvados que não pôde identificar. No meio, o luar refulgiu uma fonte de pedras completamente restaurada. Uma imagem de pedra de uma deusa pagã estava em pé sobre um pedestal, despejando água clara de suas palmas estendidas que salpicavam na lagoa que se estendia a seus pés.

\- è lindo – sussurrou, mas então desviou o olhar, observando fixamente com desconcerto o resto das cortinas que estavam firmemente fechadas.

\- Só estão fechadas durante o dia, Rachel. As abro quando cai à noite. – Olhou ao longe, ao jardim -. Amo a noite.

\- E a luz do dia? – perguntou, e sua voz soou como um mero sussurro.

\- Me mataria. Do mesmo que matou ao Dante. – Girou para enfrentá-la -. Gostaria de passear no jardim?

\- Sim. Sim, gostaria muito.

Ele tomou sua mão. Aquilo parecia ter se convertido em um costume. Ainda assim, ela o permitiu, e o seguiu enquanto a conduzia ao extremo oposto da biblioteca, a outro conjunto de cortinas. Quando se abriram, revelaram uma porta francesa que se abria para o jardim.

\- É maior do que pode ver desde a janela.

Ele assentiu e apertou sua mão na sua, talvesz de maneira inconsciente. Ou talvez não.

\- Se estende sobre este lado e ao redor do castelo, chagando quase aos escarpados.

Ela apalpou uma videira de aspecto delicado que se agarrava as paredes do castelo. Brotos verdes e apertados se balançavam pesadamente dela.

\- Nunca tinha visto isto antes.

\- Espera – ele disse -. Nos sentaremos... aqui. – apontou um banco de pedra com pernas em forma de garras e cabeça de leão como braços. Caminharam até lá e sentaram.

\- É por isso que descansas durante o dia? Por que não pode te expor a luz do sol?

Ele se voltou para ela.

\- Não é só por isso.

Ela ficou esperando, lhe dando tempo para responder ao mesmo tempo em que observava seu rosto buscando... algo. Suas verdadeiras malignas intenções, supus.

\- Quando a luz do dia se aproxima nossas funções começam a ficar lentas. Ao amanhecer geralmente estamos inconscientes, seja ou não nossa vontade. E não é o tipo de sono que pode ser despertado.

\- Como... a morte?

\- Não tão profundo como a morte, suponho. Mas muito mais profundo que o sono de qualquer mortal.

\- Assim se alguém de espetar, te sacudir ou te gritar no ouvido...

-Ou me colocar fogo ou cravar uma estaca em meu coração – concluiu por ela -. Eu sentiria, mas seria incapaz de ter alguma reação o suficiente para me defender.

-Isso deve dar medo.

\- É a razão para termos caixões, ocultos nas entradas no castelo.

Sou mais vulnerável enquanto descanso... e o motivo porque estou te contando isso... desconheço.

\- Talves começa a confiar em mim?

\- Não confio em ninguém, Rachel. Em lindas mulheres mortais muito menos.

Ela piscou.

\- Me... acha linda?

Ele a olhou fixamente durante um longo momento e seus olhos pareciam subir de temperatura enquanto desciam, percorrendo-a lentamente antes de voltar a encontrar-se com os dela. Então simplesmente endireitou as costas olhando o castelo e para as curiosas videiras. – Observa.

Ela o fez. Depois conteve o fôlego enquanto um por um os brotos verdes pareciam romper-se. Pouco a pouco abrira, suas pétalas leitosas se despregaram, suas caras se voltaram para a luz da lua como se lhe dessem boas vindas. Saudando a noite.

\- Nunca tinha visto nada igual.

\- São muito peculiares. Lírios da lua. São importados.

\- São formosos. – A medida que olhava ao redor, observou outras plantas em flor.

\- Não tenho flores que se fecham à noite. Tudo permanece aberto nas horas escuras e só florescerem a noite.

\- Tem sentido. Os lírios diurnos ou bons-dias estariam desaproveitados aqui.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Rachel bocejou, cobrindo rapidamente a boca com a mão.

\- É tarde – disse ele -. Teve um dia esgotador. Deveria ir descansar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

\- Sempre posso dormir até tarde amanhã. Não perderei nada.

Ele concordou, se pondo de pé junto a ela e a guiando de volta através das veredas. Ela deslizou uma mão pela água da fonte quando passaram junto a ela e a observou com curiosidade. Então chegaram à porta e Ele a guiou ao interior. Fechou as portas trazeiras. Passou o ferrolho, um que requeria uma chave para abrir.

\- Donovan – perguntou; ele fez uma pausa e girou para enfrentá-la.

\- Tens estado só todo este tempo?

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Falo com outros só quando me vejo obrigado.

\- Bom, eu não me referia a isso exatamente.

\- A que então?

Ela baixou o olhar.

\- Eu... quero dizer.. tens estado... já sabes. Sem mulher? Todo este tempo? Um século inteiro?

Ele piscou, e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Que pergunta mais estranha fazes, Rachel – disse -. Por que quer saber?

Ela encolheu os ombros e se deu conta de que tinha estado contendo a respiração enquanto esperava sua resposta.

\- Eu... talvez não deveria ter perguntado algo tão pessoal - . o olhou nos olhos, enquanto combatia um torvelinho em seu ventre -. Mas antes disse que me contarias tudo que eu quisesse saber.

\- Disse, não? – sua voz já não era amável. De fato parecia zangado. A agarrou pelo braço, seu toque foi cuidadoso, mas firme e possessivo, e a obrigou a andar. E ela percebeu que parecia ter-se esquecido completamente de fechar a porta com chave.

Mas não estava segura de que a idéia tinha ocupado seus pensamentos e isso lhe provocou mais medo do que jamais tinha sentido.

 **Capitulo 9**

Eu sabia o que era desejado. Tentava me comover. Tentava me fazer sentir algo por ela. Desejo e talvez algo mais. Porque se conseguisse, eu a abadonada. Me afetaria e eu a deixaria apesar do que me custaria. Ela estava errada, claro. Eu tinha treinado muito bem ao longo dos séculos que passei sozinho. Não ia me afetar. Nem ela nem ninguém.

Mas sim a queria. Ela tinha sido bem sucedida em termos disso. Mas não por causa de sua inteligente tática enganosa. Tinha acontecido a partir do momento em que a tinha visto novamente, virou uma bela mulher, parada na porta do bar me convidando a entrar.

Eu abri a porta do quarto dela mas não me detive educadamente quando ela entrou. Em vez disso, fui dentro e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Ela virou quando ouviu o golpe do fechamento da porta e alargou os seus olhos, mas rapidamente tentou esconder o choque.

-Não me respondeu, Rachel. Porque me fez essa pergunta?

Ela levantou o queixo.

-Eu já pedi desculpas por isso, disse ela. Só estava curiosa.

\- Acho que isso foi algo mais, - me aproximei um passo em direção a ela, mas parei quando ela retrocedeu.

\- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.

\- Sim, você sabe. Você está jogando um jogo perigoso, Rachel. Talvez você não saiba como ele é perigoso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça dela.

-Eu não disse ...

-Já que é tão curiosa em relação ao sexo, eu te direi. Sexo com um vampiro é muito diferente.

Baixou a cabeça com suas bochechas em chamas. Ela fechou os olhos.

-Eu não quero ouvir.

-Você perguntou. Ouça a resposta. Olhe para mim, Rachel.

Pressionando o maxilar, fez o que pedi. Entrei profundamente em sua mente e ordenei minha vontade. Eu assumi o controle. Dessa vez foi tão fácil como apagar um interruptor.

-Vem.

Ela abriu a sua boca como se estivesse disposta a protestar e, em seguida, piscou com surpresa quando seu corpo a desobedeceu. Seus pés a impeliram adiante arranhando o piso.

-Mais perto - Eu lhe disse, e ela aproximou.

Parou muito perto de mim, com a cabeça erguida e olhos assustados, mas muito abertos, cintilando com uma mistura de excitação por causa do medo e do desejo enquanto esperava. E então eu soube por que ela tinha reagido desta vez, quando não tinha feito antes. Foi porque desta vez ela queria.

Estendi a mão para tocar seu rosto, muito gentilmente acariciei a sua face e, em seguida, meus dedos escorregaram para baixo. Passando por seu maxilar, queixo, em seguida, suavemente no seu pescoço, parando para sentir o ritmo do seu pulso. O desejo excursionou por todo o meu corpo. Supunha que não tinha que ser assim. Eu não tinha planejado isso. Meus dedos caíram sobre seu corpo, tocando levemente sua clavícula, traçando seu desenho, e então se movendo um pouco sobre um dos seios dela. Eu senti sua resposta, um gemido suave, o endurecimento de seu mamilo sob meus dedos. Mas ainda mais, senti a minha própria reação. Ela me excitava ... o seu poder sobre mim, e o perigo que esse poder representava. A minha aparente incapacidade para ficar indiferente a ela, resistir a seu charme. Minha intenção era mostrar o quão perigoso que poderia ser, que ela tentasse me seduzir com os seus olhos e palavras. E, com cada maldita respiração que emitia. Em vez disso, só estava piorando a situação.

-Por favor ...

Era um sussurro, uma súplica. Afastei a mão, mas a ponta dos meus dedos ainda formigava. A desejava.

\- Jogar com os meus desejos é um assunto arriscado, Rachel,- disse-lhe-. Porque eu posso controlar sua mente com a minha - olhei fixamente a seus olhos -. Beija-me, Rachel.

Ela se esticou, seus lábios tremiam mas foram separados logo tocou os meus. Então voltou a me tocar. Eu fiquei sem se mexer por um momento, mas depois eu tremia, e me inclinei sobre ela, tomando a sua boca, possuindo-a, invadindo-a, enquanto ela pressionava fortemente o seu corpo contra o meu.

Ela tinha gosto de mel. Seu efeito foi igual ao de uma droga e minha ânsia por ela era mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que já conheci.

Quando finalmente afastei a minha boca, fiquei sem fôlego e meu coração batia mais rápido. Mas o dela também. Inalando profundamente, eu dei-lhe a última lição.

\- Quer saber qual é o pior de tudo isto Rachel? Um pequeno conhecimento que te assustará ainda mais?

Ela assentiu, só uma vez.

-Mesmo com esse poder, não posso te obrigar a fazer algo que realmente não quiser. Sua vontade é muito forte. - E com isso, a liberei, fechei a minha mente novamente e quebrei a ligação.

Ela ficou calada, me olhando fixamente, mas o fogo dos seus olhos ainda estava lá, pensei, tanto pela raiva como pelo desejo que ainda persistia.

-Você é um bastardo. - Foi um sussurro.

-Eu pensei que estava atuando com mais tato para me conter. Não é o que eu queria, Rachel. E acredito que você também.

Ela desviou seu olhar.

\- Desfruta disto, Donovan? Tentando me humilhar?

\- Tentava apenas esclarecer os fatos. Não tente me seduzir para que lhe permita sair, Rachel. Não deixarei brincar comigo dessa maneira. Eu não serei manipulado. Talvez queira, mas nunca vai me afetar. Nunca. Sou incapaz de sentir isso. Mas se você insistir em despertar meu desejo, não me oporei. Te possuirei.

Ela me olhou fixamente, os olhos dela chamejaram com um fogo que eu pensei que já teria sido extinto.

-Se a única maneira em pode possuir a uma mulher é se apoderando de sua mente, então tenho pena de ti, Donovan O'Roark.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, só para me encontrar incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

\- E se você acha que o seu logro é muito impressionante é que você está cego.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, agarrou a túnica pela parte elástica da cintura a removeu deslizando por sua cabeça. E então ela ficou lá paralisada, com o seu seio e nu perfeito, inchando-se ante mim como um fruto proibido do Éden.

Ela aproximou-se.

\- Adiante - sussurrou. Toca-me.

Agarrou a minha mão e levantou, pressionando minhas palmas contra o seu seio. Fechei os olhos quando o calor do seu corpo invadiu minha mão. O ar assobiou entre os meus dentes e senti como calor se aumentava, borbulhando dentro de mim como um vulcão inativo durante muito tempo, agora à beira da erupção. Disse a mim mesmo para me afastar, sair da sala, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. Minha mão estava em movimento, acarinhado, apertando e depois a minha outra mão foi levantada para fazer o mesmo e os meus olhos se abriram quando o desejo me ultrapassou.

Ela estava respirando entrecortadamente e tinha a cabeça atirada para trás. Expondo seu pescoço, macio e suave, bastante tentador. Posava à minha frente como uma oferta para um deus escuro. Uma oferta que eu queria tomar.

\- Agora você vê? – me sussurrou -. Este poder que tens sobre mim não só você dirige. Eu também posso fazer isso. E se estivesse planejamento seduzir-te, Donovan, então teria feito muito mais do que uma simples pergunta.

Dito isto, ela retrocedeu dando um passo atrás rápido e enfático, longe de mim, me deixando parado lá, ofegando, excitado à beira da loucura, me perguntando se ela tinha idéia do que estava a provocar em mim.

-Você é uma idiota - agarrei sua cintura e a puxei, aproximando-a, atirando-lhe a cabeça para trás com uma mão enquanto meus lábios se separavam.

Seu corpo se esmagou contra o meu, me arqueei sobre ela e afundei meus dentes em sua delicada grarganta. Ela gritou debilmente, ficou rígida, mas então enquanto eu sugava, extraindo o precioso líquido de seu corpo, ela relaxou. Seu corpo se derreteu em meus braços e sua cabeça caiu mais ainda. Ela arqueou seu pescoço pressionando-o contra minha boca.

\- Sim – sussurrou -. Oh, siiiimmmm...

Me pus a um lado, ainda não estava saciado, apensa tinha tomado uma mostra de seu nu sabor... desejando mais. Ofegando pelo desejo.

Sua mão me roçou acariciando a ereção entre minhas pernas e eu me arqueei contra seu toque. Mas não podia fazê-lo. Não podia tomá-la da maneira em que meu corpo gritava que fizesse. Porque havia algo mais que desejo aqui, algo que me assustava. Toda minha demonstração tinha escorrido de minhas mãos, acaso não era ssim? Supunha que ela era a única que teria que estar assustada. Baixei o olhar para encontrar os seus e soube que ela não estava. Não realmente. Oh, sim tinha um pouco de medo em seus olhos, mas só servia para aumentar o desejo. Como se ela pudesse ver minha indecisão, minha vacilação e a necessidade imperativa de abandonar o quarto, alcançou sua saia, a desabotoou e começou a baixá-la lentamente.

Fechei os olhos e lhe dei as costas.

\- Isso... não vai acontecer.

\- Tu também o desejas.

\- Sim desejo penetrar teu corpo com o meu e te tomar. Do mesmo modo em que desejo drenar cada gota de sangue de tua suculenta garganta, Rachel.

\- Serias incapaz de machucar-me.

Dei a volta.

\- O que passaria se te ferisse mesmo sem querer?

\- Não o fará.

Empurrou a saia para o solo, tirou a roupa de baixo e voltou a se aproximar de mim, deslizando as mãos pela frente da minha camisa.

Segurei seus pulsos e a olhei diretamente aos olhos. Desnuda, excitada, praticamente rogando que a tomasse. Tão excitada que era apenas consciente do que fazia. Imóbilizei suas mãos quando começou a me desabotoar a camisa.

—Basta, Rachel.

Ela parou gelada, piscando. Quando liberei suas mãos as deixando cair para os lados e notei que tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ela me deu as costas e, sem saber o que fazer, abandonei o quarto.

Que havia feito?

Oh, Deus. Rachel se jogou na cama, escondendo seu rosto na colcha acetinada, lutando contra as lágrimas de absoluta vergonha.

\- Foi ele – murmurou -. Ele me fez atuar dessa maneira. Ele... - mas ela sabia que não era verdade.

Ele não a tinha forçado a fazer nada. Ela tinha atuado por conta própria. Exceto por esse breve interlúdio em que ele quis lhe demonstrar seu poder sobre ela e se viu obrigada a dobrar a aposta – para salvaguardar seu orgulho e demonstrar a ele qu ela também tinha poder. O poder feminino para obrigar a um homem a fazer sua vontade. E o tinha. Talvez em demasia, ja que ele tinha perdido o controle. O tinha tocado, o tinha sentido. E o entendia, porque ela também tinha perdido o controle.

Tinha se comportado como uma prostituta experiente. Quem era esta mulher dentro do seu corpo? Não era ela, não era Rachel Sullivan. Ela nunca tinha se comportado dessa maneira com nenhum homem. Nunca. Mas ele não era só um homem. Ele era seu guardião. O era? E se estivesse equivocada? Ela tinha que sair daqui. Agora, essa noite. Não podia confiar em seus próprios atos se permanecia perto dele, não podia pensar coerentemente quando ele estava perto. O que era isto que sentia esta certeza de que estava destinada a ser sua, agora e para sempre? O que era esta necessidade? Um sonho infantil? Sentou-se lentamente, enxugando os olhos e vasculhando o quarto em busca de suas roupas. O calor inundou seu rosto quando as viu espalhadas no solo. O tinha feito ela. Tinha se desnudado para ele, desavergonhadamente, com desfaçatez. Não, não tinha sido ela, mas sim alguma mulher selvagem que tinha vivido silenciosamente dentro dela. Escondendo-se, e que tinha escolhido este momento para sair à luz – era o pior momento possível.

Não, ela tinha que ir. Vestiu-se, se aproximou da porta e a briu só um pouco. Ele não estava à vista. Mas uma música forte e estrondosa se ouvia no grande salão no primeiro piso. Beethoven pensou. Violento em seu poder.

Moveu-se sigilosamente até o corredor e caminhou para as escadas, para descê-las só em parte. O suficiente para poder vê-lo no grande salão. Estava de pé perto da ardente lareira, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Permanecia completamente imóvel enquanto a música se derramava sobre ele.

Ela umedeceu os láios e desceu lentamente até alcançar o pé das escadas, sem tirar os olhos de cima dele até desaparecer dobrando uma esquina. Ele não se moveu em nenhum momento. Não se alterou, nem sequer levantou a cabeça. Ela se movia em silêncio, mas esperava que ele se desse conta, de algum modo. Que estivesse consciente dela, como se tivesse algum sexto sentido, que ele provavelmente não...Ou talvez pudesse. Mas não o tinha notado.

Ela tinha planejado escapar pela manhã, enquanto ele estivesse dormindo. Mas não podia esperar, não agora. Ele era demasiado confuso... e estava muito zangado com ela por provocar seus sentimentos. Sua mão levantou para tocar o lugar em sua garganta onde ele tinha se alimentado e sentiu uma pequena ferida. Não doía, mas lhe coçava com sensual reconhecimento, sensibilizado. Só o fato de tocar-se aí despertava recordações de seu beijo, de suas carícias... sua boca movendo-se aí.

Teve que se deter, apoiar-se no frio muro de pedra e aspirar profundamente para encher seus pulmões. Ela o desejava. Desejava a um homem que certamente não conhecia, apesar de que sentia que o conhecia desde sempre. Um vampiro, mas isso não fazia nenhuma diferença. Não podia ficar, porque só o Senhor sabia do que seria capaz de fazer se ficava. Se ele voltasse a seu quarto, se a beijava outra vez...

Mes ele não o faria. Não queria que ela o afetasse, tinha deixado isso claro. Endireitando-se, levantou os ombros e seguiu pelo corredor para a biblioteca. Então passou uma última vista atrás para assegurar-se de que ele não a tinha seguido e entrou. As portas francesas permaneciam igual a antes. Estavam fechadas mas sem o ferrolho e, em um instante, estava fora do castelo. Livre, em seu formoso jardim noturno.

Vacilou um momento. Era toda uma contradição que um homem como ele tivesse um lugar como esse. Como se fosse capaz de apreciar a beleza pura. Como se tivesse a alma de um poeta e não a de um decidido ermitão.

Desconectou esse pensaento e rodeou o castelo. Cada passo era mais rápido que o anterior até que, finalmente, estava correndo. Seu cabelo se alvoroçava no vento da noite enquanto ela empurrava seus músculos ao limite, atravessando a escuridão ao longo do caminho, cada vez mais longe do castelo e mais perto da estrada que estava à frente. Um caminho que serpenteava entre os bosques, logo entre os campos e até mesmo a vila.

Liberdade. Finalmente, era livre.

E foi então quando ouviu os cachorros.

 **Capitulo 10**

Cachorros? Ela não entendeu; à princípio. Mas então escutou as vozes na distância, as dos homens do povoado, que foram silenciados pelos cães de caça gritalhões e barulhentos, uma horrenda cacofonia de ruído que clamava por sangue.

Os cachorros de Marney Neal, pensou vagamente, sabendo que os animais eram caçadores treinados. Mas não em caça esportiva, e sim em homens. Marney os tinha treinado para esse propósito. Assim que iam sair essa noite, seguramente estavam atrás de um criminoso. Então por que se dirigiam ao castelo? Donovan?

Ela tragou com força, mas sua garganta estava seca. E então parou ali, congelada pelo medo, enquanto os cães faziam uma curva do caminho e apareciam ante seus olhos, correndo, lançando-se em cima. Uma horda de morte galopante, uivante. Ela girou, presa do pânico, enquanto penetrava no bosque, ainda que soubesse que não lhe oferecia proteção alguma. Os cães eram muito rápidos, muito decididos. Um salto e suas patas lhe arranharam as costas, impulsionando-a para diante. Instintivamente, deu a volta sobre suas costas, mas a besta estava sobre ela, com os dentes brilhando. E então, repentinamente o cão parou.

Donovan. Se encontrava de pé frente a ela, rodeado pelos cães e segurando um garrote, enquanto eles se lançavam sobre ele e tentavam morde-lo.

\- Corre —gritou ele -. Ao castelo. Vamos!

Um deles o mordeu no braço com seus terríveis dentes. Ela ouviu o som do tecido ao se rasgar, viu o sangue, enquanto Donovan golpeava ao animal com o garrote inutilmente. Tremendo, suja e aterrorizada, se esforçou para se colocar de pé. E então cambaleou para o caminho, mas se deteve quando viu Donovan cair e aos cães ficarem em cima dela para matá-lo. Gritando, se agachou, encheu as mãos de pedregulhos e os jogou aos leonados corpos para atrair sua atenção.

\- Aqui, bestas asquerosas! Aqui, venham!

Um cão girou para ela grunhindo.

\- Venham por mim – gritou, e então começou a correr, sabendo que a seguiriam.

E o fizeram. Regressou ao caminho com os cães agora atrás dela. Mas os homens estavam a vista e ela gritou.

\- Marney Neal, chama teus cães! Chama-os!

\- Meu Deus, Rachel! —disse alguém. Mas então os cães estavam sobre ela e voltaram a atirá-la ao chão.

Um dos homens se aproximou correndo, gritando ordens aos cães. Afortunadamente, tinham sido suficientemente bem treinaos para obedecer no mesmo instante. Os cães se afastaram dela como se fossem um só, e se sentaram dóceis como mascotes, esperando a ordem de seu amo. E então Marney mesmo, com cheirando a cerveja, se inclinou sobre ela e a ajudou a levantar-se.

-Rachel, pelo amor de Deus, onde estava? Já estávamos preocupados até a morte por você! Te fizeram algum dano, menina? Te machucou?

Ela deixou que a ajudasse a se levantar.

-Em nome de Deus, o que estava pensando? Tornar esses assassinos a cair em cima de mim assim, Marney Neal. Deveriam te encerrar!

-Não, eu fiz por você, menina. Desapareceu, e ficamos com medo de que o assassino O'Roark te tivesse tomado para o seu covil!

\- O que uma completa estupidez! Sacudiu a poeira e os galhos de suas roupas, e levou um olhar furtivo em direção onde estava Donovan. Talvez ele houvesse sido morto.

\- É mesmo, Rachel? Marney a olhou com desconfiança. Conduzi aos cães nesta floresta cada noite desde que o bastardo vive aqui, só para me certificar que ele fica atrás das paredes do seu castelo, para não se tornarem vítimas dele meus vizinhos.

-Você é um bobinho supersticioso. Donovan O'Roark é inofensivo.

Então, o que tens andado a fazer aqui vagabundeando por estas terras deixadas pela mão de Deus? E onde você esteve ao longo das duas últimas noites, Rachel?

Ela levantou o queixo e olhou nos seus olhos.

\- Recusei-me a casar com você, como você queria. Penso que não é seu assunto, Marney Neal, desde que te rejeitei não tenho nada a dizer.

-Você esteve no castelo, como sua amante? - perguntou ele.

-Como convidada, Marney. Só como isso. Mary está bem ciente do meu interesse nas lendas associadas com os antepassados de Donovan. Ele ofereceu para me ajudar na minha pesquisa.

\- Sim, é verdade! - Marney disse com raiva, olhou ao castelo como se fosse algo demoníaco. Bem, já te encontramos. Vem comigo de volta para o povo. Mary estará aliviada em vê-la segura.

Ela olhou novamente dentro da floresta e, em seguida, Marney.

-Não. Vou voltar para o castelo esta noite. Diz a Mary que eu estou bem e me comunico com ela em breve.

Ele ficou com as mãos em seu quadril.

-Não o permitirei.

-Você não tem nada a dizer. Agora, leva gentilmente a seus cães para casa, Marney, antes que me decida a informar as autoridades sobre esta mortal matilha que foi lançada contra mim. Quase me matou. Não há dúvida de que as autoridades puderiam fazer algo com eles para preservar a segurança dos cidadãos.

-Não te atrevas ...

\- Sim, eu juro pela memória de minha mãe. A menos que você vá agora, que o farei.

A olhou por um momento e depois baixou os olhos dele.

-Você mudou, Rachel Sullivan. Estados Unidos te tem feito isto, sem dúvida. Ou talvez tenha sido o monstro do castelo.

\- Já cresci... E não deixarei que nem você nem qualquer outra pessoa conduza minha vida. Nunca mais.

-Bom. Você merece tudo o que te reserve o destino. Mas se lembre de minhas palavras, Rachel, o homem que habita esse castelo não é um ser humano. É um monstro e é mais perigoso para você do que nunca poderiam ser meus cães.

Voltou-se para ir, seus cães o seguiram, movendo o rabo como inofensivos animais de estimação. Rachel esperou até que eles estavam fora da vista e, em seguida, fugiu para a escuridão das árvores, caindo de joelhos ao lado da sombra negra que estava deitada no chão.

\- Donovan?

Ele abriu seus olhos, seu rosto estava pálido e atormentado pela dor, sob a noite.

-Você poderia ter ido com ele, sussurrou.

-Ah, sim, eu poderia,

Ela arrancou tiras de sua saia e amarraou em torno da ferida para parar o sangue. Eu nunca tinha visto tanto sangue. Consegue levantar? Caminhar? Ele tentou se levantar, mas não podia. Rachel o sustentou rapidamente e ajudou-o a levantar-se. Então, ele colocou o braço sobre seu ombro, a fim de se segurar e ela levou-o através da floresta em direção ao castelo. Teria sido mais fácil se eles tivessem tomado o caminho, mas ela não quis ser vista por olhos indiscretos, especialmente se eles pertenciam ao Marney Neal.

\- Existe um caminho para a esquerda, - disse ele, enquanto mantinha os dentes apertados. - Um atalho.

Ela o guiou, encontrou o rastro e levou-o, mas sentia os olhos masculinos fixos em seu rosto.

\- Por quê? – perguntou-lhe sem fôlego, ainda sangrando.

\- Não faça perguntas tolas, Donovan O'Roark.

Ele apoiou-se fortemente sobre ela, e quando voltou a falar, arrastava as palavras.

\- É bobagem perguntar porquê? Você estava livre. É o que você disse que queria.

-Eu quero a minha liberdade, sim – concordou -. Mas não à custa de sua vida - curvou a cabeça. -Te colocau no meio desses cães como se acreditasse ser invencível. Poderiam ter te matado.

Ele não disse nada, e ela apressou para ir mais rápido.

-Não me diga novamente que você não pode tomar conta de ninguém além de si próprio, Donovan O'Roark, porque isso é uma mentira descarada e você sabe disso.

\- Não ...

\- Não? Não, você disse? Por que, então, arriscaria a sua vida para salvar minha?

Ele agitou a cabeça. Ela não podia ver o rosto dele porque ele manteve a posição oblíqua. Ou talvez ele não tivesse outra opção porque a debilidade impediu-o de levantar o rosto.

-Você não é mais egoísta do é um ermitão – disse -. Você é desinteressado e mais solitário do que você pode dar conta. E não tolerarei mais suas mentiras sem sentido. Te vi através da máscara que usa, Donovan, e você não pode fazê-lo novamente.

\- Estás vendo o que quer ver.

Sua mão caiu e ela viu como brotava sangue justo do lugar onde mantinha sua mão.

\- Maldição, por que sangras tanto?

\- É... é parte do que sou. Ficar sem sangue é uma das poucas formas em que posso morrer. Falta muito tempo para o amanhecer, Rachel. O que é uma lástima, já que só dormindo durante o dia posso sanar estas feridas. Até então...

\- Até então estarei a teu lado e não deixarei que sangres – lhe assegurou.

Fiquei surpreendido. Fiquei muito chocado, mas foi precisamente o que ela fez. Minha cativa involuntária, rebelde, tinha desaparecido. Sua feroz determinação, a sua energia infinita estava concentrada em me ajudar, não em escapar. Me acomodou em um sofá na sala e correu para a porta. Por momento pensei que escaparia agora, depois de verificar se ele estava seguro no castelo. Fiquei completamente aturdido quando, em vez disso, ela fechou o ferrolho.

\- O que...

-Eu faço isto por Marney Neal e todos aqueles tolos de mente estreita como ele - disse ela e retornou ao meu lado -. Esses cães foram enviados para atacar você, e não a mim, Donovan. Você precisa saber. E todos esses homens teriam sido muito felizes em deixá-los rasgar o seu coração se tivesse sido tu e não eu que tivesse estado nesse caminho.

Ela acocorou no chão próximo a mim, colocando suas mãos entre seus cabelos, suas bochechas coradas pelo esforço, a frustração e a raiva.

-Oh, meu Deus, como pode viver assim?

Não era uma questão que exigia resposta da minha parte. Ela tinha se abaixado junto ao sofa e abria a camisa dele para descobrir as feridas dentadas do meu lado. Ela rasgou a saia até que não ficaram mais que tiras, e envolveu a ferida, enrolando sinuosa bandanas em torno de minha cintura, atando-as tão forte que mal podia respirar. Toda vez que me tocava eu sentia a dor mais intensa – e o prazer mais insuportável - que ele nunca tinha experimentado. Tremeu sob as suas mãos, sem importar qual foi o motivo.

\- Por voltou aqui, Donovan? – Indagou -. Tem de haver lugares no mundo onde se pode estar seguro.

-Algumas- olhei ao redor da sala, os meus olhos se desviaram em direção à lareira, contra o qual Dante e eu costumávamos sentar e conversar durante horas, ou ler em um silêncio enquanto o fogo dançava -. ... Mas este lugar significa muito para mim.

\- Leve-o então com você.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar interrogativo.

\- É algo que é feito o tempo todo. Os ricos compram castelos e levam pedra por pedra para o lugar de sua escolha.

Fiz um movimento de negação lentamente com a cabeça.

-Não seria a Irlanda.

-Não.

-Você voltou Rachel, não obstante a estreiteza de espírito, as atenções dos indesejados ...

Levantou a cabeça imediatamente.

\- Como é que sabes isso?

-Eu sei. Marney Neal sabia bem quando te rendeu - sorri ligeiramente apesar da dor em queimação do meu lado -. Antes que o machucasse fisicamente.

-Oh, sim, e tem muita sorte de que não o tenha feito esta noite.

Ela olhou para a minha pele e sacudiu sua cabeça ao ver tanto sangue.

-Você me viu, não é?

Então sabia. Tinha sentido antes, que ela estava consciente de alguma maneira da minha presença todas as noites quando eu estava ao seu redor, empurrado por alguma força irresistível.

\- Foi a muito tempo -sussurrou, lavando o sangue com um pedaço de pano seco, amassado -, quando eu estava prestes a me afogar no rio que estava próximo de minha casa. Alguém surgiu de repente, encheu meus pulmões de ar e me salvou. Mas ainda estava engasgada, quando desapareceu - deixou de estancar o sangue e me olhou nos olhos. Foi você, certo?

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

\- E, mais tarde, quando meus pais morreram. Quando eu estava acordada, com medo e só, alguém veio para mim no escuro. Foi como um sonho, eu pensava quando eu era maior. Mas ele não era um sonho, verdade Donovan? Você era o homem que me disse que ser meu anjo da guarda, que estaria segura eternamente.

Deixei sair um longo e lento suspiro.

\- Era.

\- Imagina o que isso significava para mim? Sabia como dormia profundamente, como acreditava, como resistir a isso? Meus pais tinham morrido, mas ainda havia a alguém, alguém que cuidava de mim tal como tinha feito a minha querida mãe, que me protegia como o meu pai. Foi a segunda vez que me salvou, sabe?

-Não - disse. - Não sabia.

\- Agora você sabe. Boa coisa para um monstro egoísta, não acha, Donovan?

-Você não entende - iniciei, mas certamente não poderia explicar. - Também não compreendia, não inteiramente.

\- Faça-me entender então.

Concordando com a cabeça, virei para um lado, para que ela pudesse se sentar à beira do sofá. Eu vi os olhos dela se voltarem para a ferida, como se quisesse ter certeza de que meu movimento não me tinha feito sangrar novamente.

\- Dante disse-me sobre a nossa natureza há muito tempo. Ele me disse que só alguns mortais podem tornar-se aquilo que somos.

Sua intensa expressão disse a ele que ela estava interessada em ouvir mais.

-Como um mortal, tinha um raro antigénio no meu sangue. É conhecido como beladona. Isso me faz ser como um dos poucos, um dos eleitos, como nos chama eles.

\- Isso é fascinante. Eu não tinha idéia ...

-Eu sei. Os vampiros estão consciente dos mortais que têm o antígeno. O percebemos como Dante fez comigo. E ainda há mais. Existe uma... ligação. Para cada um vampiro há um mortal em algum lugar, alguém com o antígeno, com quem a ligação é mais forte, tão forte que estamos unidos com eles.

\- E ... você era esses mortal para Dante?

Assenti.

\- Sim. Eu não sabia, mas ele me cuidou a maior parte da minha vida. Se tivesse algum problema, ele vinha para me ajudar. E se eu precisava de ajuda, ele o sentia onde quer que estivesse, e vinha até mim.

Ela curvou a cabeça, a garganta fez um som de descrença.

-Não me acredita - eu disse.

Lentamente, ela levantou os olhos dela em direção a mim.

\- Se as lendas são verdadeiras, Donovan, ele atacou-o enquanto caminhava sozinho à noite. Se você chama a isso proteção, então ...

\- Eu estava morrendo.

Ela piscou rapidamente. Seus olhos se abriram.

-Eu não sabia, é claro, mas Dante sim. Vinha sentindo os sintomas durante semanas. Fraqueza, tontura, desmaios sem razão. Eu não fazia ideia do que estava errado e pensei que era algo que passaria em breve, mas não era.

\- Como você sabe?

Não respondi a isso. Eu não poderia, ainda não. Seria demasiado cruel fornecer muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Eu nao poderia lhe dizer que mortais com antígeno sempre sofrem o mesmo destino, uma morte precoce. Ele havia estado muito próximo ao seu fim.

\- Simplesmente eu sei – disse -. Sem sombra de dúvida.

Ela olhou para mim.

\- Então ... teria morrido se não ...não te tivesse feito isso.

\- Sem dúvida.

Ela assentiu, atolada em seus pensamentos.

\- Mais ele poderia ter-lhe dado uma escolha. Ele nunca permitiu decidir.

Sorri ligeiramente, lembrando.

\- Dante não era de perder tempo pensando, se pudesse agir. Era impulsivo, agindo antes de pensar, mas houve outras razões também. Se ele tivesse me contado, eu teria dito que os meus pais ou ao padre da aldeia. E alguns segredos simplesmente devem ser mantidos escondidos, Rachel.

Ela afastou a minha camisa ensanguentada, pensativa. Percebi o momento exacto em que ele tenha feito contato, porque os seus olhos estavam abertos e buscaram os meus.

\- Tenho o antígeno, certo?

Assenti.

-Você é o mortal que eu tenho que cuidar, Rachel. É parte de quem do que eu sou. Não acrescenta qualquer motivação nobre. É simplesmente um impulso que eu não posso resistir. Eu não podia te ignorar, embora tenha tentado.

\- Então me salvou dos cães ...

\- Foi uma ação mecânica. Nada mais.

Ela baixou nos olhos.

\- Não tenho certeza se te acredito.

\- E por que não?

Ela encolheu seus ombros.

-Acho que existe um elemento de escolha envolvido, Donovan. Você não pode me dize que era impossível para você escolher não te por face a face com os cães ─ moveu a cabeça para um lado -. Ou não regressar. Mas você fez. Você voltou para mim, não é isso, Donovan?

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

\- Talvez, em parte, mas também regressei por Dante.

-Dante está morto.

\- Sim, mas eu não sei onde ...

Ela olhou-me franzindo o cenho.

\- Onde? Onde está enterrado, você quer dizer?

Suspirando, passei uma mão de maneira ausente pela ferida do meu lado.

-Quando eles vieram até nós, trazendo as suas lanternas as paredes do castelo, o sol estava para nascer. Não tínhamos escolha a não ser correr. As chamas ... Acabam conosco muito rapidamente, como você vê. Ambos sabíamos que a nossa única esperança era o relativo abrigo da floresta, onde a luz solar não poderia penetrar tão cedo. E, talvez, isso teria nos permitido tempo suficiente para encontrar um refúgio. Poucos minutos, talvez, mas teria sido suficiente – ela assentiu – incitando-me com seus olhos a continuar -. Quando saímos, estavam nos esperando. Poderíamos ter saído e lutado, e, provavelmente, teríamos vencido todos eles.

-Mas ... pensei que eram dezenas ...

Assenti com uma inclinação da cabeça.

-Nós somos muito fortes, Rachel. Poderíamos ter lutado, mas o sol não nos deu tempo. Nós tivemos que correr. Eles nos perseguiram, portanto não havia mais escolha que nos separar. Eu corri em uma direção, Dante noutra. A multidão... correu atrás dele.

\- Que te aconteceu?

-Entrei no interior da floresta, no campo de feno. Salvei-me escondendo nas sombras e fiquei lá até anoitecer. Oferecia uma pequena proteção, mas sobrevivi. Fraco, com queimaduras em várias partes do corpo, mas sobrevivi.

-Dante não - disse ela suavemente.

-Voltei para as ruínas do castelo todas as noites ... durante semanas, sabendo que ele ia me buscar aqui se estivesse vivo. Mesmo depois de sair do país, regressei regularmente para esperar aqui. Reconstruí o lugar só no caso, mas nunca retornou. Agora, tudo o que quero saber é quando ele morreu.

\- Colocarás um sinal? - Indagaou em uma baixa voz.

\- Um jardim - disse-lhe -. Algo com tanta vida como a que ele tinha.

\- O queria muito. E ainda declara que não se importa com ninguém.

\- O queria – concordei -. Ele era a última pessoa que eu deixei que me importasse. A lição que me ensinou sua morte foi muito difícil de aprender para logo esquecer.

Sentia-me pesado, cansado.

-Se você não consegue amar – acrescentou -, então como pode viver?

\- Isso não é assim tão difícil.

Ela fechou os olhos.

\- Sou como tu - disse -. Em mais formas de que pensava.

\- Como?

Mas ela só moveu a cabeça enquanto eu afundava no sono.

 **Capitulo 11**

Ela não estava ciente do tempo que tinha decorrido do momento em que ele dormiu. Seu sono não parecia à morte, mas sim um sono muito profundo. Ela tinha dito a ele que ela era igual. Que só agora tinha percebido o quanto. Ela também não tinha amado. Com uma exceção. Desde que seus pais haviam morrido, só havia uma pessoa que realmente amou. E enquanto crescia, ela mesma tinha convencido de que o amor tinha sido apenas um sonho. Mas o amor por este anjo dos seus sonhos havia permanecido.

E agora ela sabia que era real. Seu salvador, seu sonho era real. E estava encharcado pelo seu próprio sangue, com roupa rasgada e suja. Ele foi cuidadoso quando ela era criança. Tinha-a cuidado quando era menina. Ela não poderia fazer menos por ele. Mas nunca poderia lhe dizer. Ele nunca deveria saber o quanto ela o tinha amado durante a sua infância. As fantasias que tinha tido. Porque ele tinha medo de amar. Ela nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão assustado. Lentamente, Rachel se levantou do conjunto de estofados e foi para seu próprio quarto. Ela encontrou esponjas limpas e suaves toalhas, e preparou uma tigela de água morna. Então ela retornou junto com Donovan. S e estive acordado teria se oposto a que o cuidasse dessa maneira. Mas não estava. Ela removeu a camisa dele, com cuidado, meio assustada de alertá-lo e acordá-lo, ou pior, faze-lo sangrar novamente. Analisou a bandagem da ferida. Não encontrou manchas vermelhas. Bem. Mas seus olhos lentamente subiram em seu corpo, seu estômago e o seu peito de músculos lisos. Seus mamilos escuros a intrigavam. Ela secou a garganta. Desviou o olhar. Mergulhou o pano macio na água, escorreu e pressionou contra sua pele. Mas ainda podia senti-la debaixo do tecido. Esticado e firme. A masculinidade era como uma aura emanada de seu corpo. Quase uma fragrância que atraía ...

Inclinou-se mais de perto em seu peito, seu rosto estava tão perto que podia sentir o calor que dele emanava, acariciando-a. Fechando os olhos, inalou profundamente. Algo se despertou na boca do seu estômago. Algo que conhecia, ela admitiu, porque tinha sentido antes. Quando este homem estava perto, ela o sentia. Mas ela não tinha nenhum interesse em querer um homem incapaz de sentir nada mais que desejo em resposta. No entanto, ela o queria.

-Que Deus me ajude, murmurou, porque te desejo, Donovan O'Roark. -Ela fechou os olhos tentou se controlar. Mergulhou o pano na água agora tingida de rosa, o escurreu novamente e cuidadosamente retirou as ataduras para limpar a ferida adequadamente.

Em seguida, olhou de perto, removeu ligeiramente o sangue e voltou a olhar

Era ... era menor. Estava encolhendo. Espantada, constatava em câmara lenta, as bordas da ferida se encolhendo como uma espécie de experiência de fotografia em slides. Demorou alguns minutos, mas pareceu gradualmente regenerar a pele, deixando uma ruga, e então isto se suavizou e desvaneceu.

Piscando por causa da impressão, limpou a área, procurando sinais de corte, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Ele tinha ido embora. Surpreendida, colocou os dedos sobre a nova pele saudável.

\- É inacreditável -sussurrou, e alargou a sua palma contra a pele quente.

Quando ele apoiou a sua mão sobre a dela, ela saltou e olhou para o rosto dele rapidamente. Mas seus olhos se mantiveram fechados, sua respiração era superficial, mal discernível. Então a mão fechada em torno da dela enaquanto ele ainda estava dormindo. Um sono, no qual ele afirmou, seria incapaz de responder a qualquer estímulo. Ele estava errado.

E agora a mão desse homem, que proclamava que não precisava nem queria ninguém na sua vida, agarrava a sua, e por sua própria vida, ela não seria capaz de fugir.

Eu acordei com uma sensação de calor distribuído por meu peito. E enquanto meus sentidos despertavam, eu sabia o que era esse calor. Rachel estava no chão, com as pernas dobradas sob seu corpo e sua cabeça repousando sobre o meu peito. Seus lábios apenas tocavam a nudez da minha pele. Um braço em volta de mim e sua mão em meu ombro. Sua outra mão estava acomodada embaixo de sua cabeça e era sustentada com forç a pela minha. Flexionei e relaxei os dedos, para confirmar aquilo que parecia improvável. Mas era real. Era eu quem sustentava sua mão como um amante, não o contrário. Eu não poderia ficar na cama desse jeito não por muito tempo. Sua suave respiração sussurrando sobre a minha pele iria me levar para os limites da sanidade. Eu estava faminto. E ela estava perto. Demasiado ...

Seus dedos em torno de meu ombro, então me roçaram como as garras de um gato feliz. Moveu seu rosto, como se estivesse fuçando, só que meu peito não cedeu e seus lábios o roçaram como o fogo. O gemido que emergiu das profundezas do meu ser era como um rugido. O mesmo rugido que poderia se escutar de um vulcão, enquanto a tensão crescia. A erupção estava perigosamente perto.

Ela se moveu, o seu brilhante cabelo estava me fazendo cócegas enquanto ela sentava, abrindo os seus grandes olhos escuros para mim, desenfocados até que pestanejou para repelir o nevoeiro do sono e foi capaz de se concentrar. Em seguida, sorriu.

-Se curou – me disse.

-Eu disse que faria.

-Eu sei, mas vê-lo com os meus próprios olhos. Foi incrível, Donovan.

Assenti, tratando de ignorar o brilho de seu doce despertar nas bochechas e a humidade que fez seus sonolentos olhos cintilar. Seu cabelo estava despenteado. Ela deveria se ver exatamente assim, depois de ter sido totalmente preenchida por um hábil amante, eu pensei. Assim mesmo.

Tentou sentar. Ela notou e se afastou de modo que ele pudesse fazê-lo, e instantaneamente lamentei perder o toque do seu corpo. Mas, quando se pôs em pé, as suas mãos se apoiaram nas minhas costas e se arqueou. Espreguiçou-se, gemeu e se esfregou então eu percebi que ele havia passado um dia horrivelmente inconfortável no chão, quando dispunha de uma cama digna de uma rainha a poucos metros de distância.

-Rachel, por que diabo não foi para o seu quarto?

Ela manteve as suas mãos onde estavam massageando a si mesma com os dedos. Mas sua cabeça se levantou rapidamente.

\- E te deixar aqui na soleira da porta, inconsciente e desprotegido? Nem em sonhos!

Eu abaixei a cabeça. O sorriso queria escapar de meus lábios e eu sabia que era perigoso. Não havia nenhum sentido incentivar suas ideias tolas.

-Você tinha passado o ferrolho da porta.

\- Marney Neal poderia manipular e desbloquear rapidamente. Não seria a primeira vez.

Eu fiquei sem me mexer, procurei seus olhos, mas manteve os seus separados.

\- Diz como se soubesse.

-Eu sei. O sacana ...

\- Que fechadura manipulou rapidamente, Rachel?

-O meu quarto, no pub. Oito anos atrás, antes de eu ir para os Estados Unidos.

A sua voz não falhou. A minha o faria se voltasse a falar. Falharia ou emergeria como o rugido que sentia crescer. Mataria o desgraçado. Lhe arrancaria o coração e ...

-Tem um olhar assassino Donovan - disse suavemente, estudando a minha cara -. E é realmente desnecessário. Marney é uma chatice, mas um inofensivo incômodo. Ele nunca teria ousado tanto se não tivesse bebido tanta cerveja. E me atrevo a dizer que a farra desapareceu mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que eu o empurrei pela janela.

Pisquei confuso, e depois estendi a minha mão para apoiar um dedo em seu queixo. Então eu levantei a cabeça para ver seu rosto. Mostrou dizer a verdade.

\- Empurraste-o pela janela fora?

-Não era para tanto. Marney não tinha muito equilíbrio naquela noite, se bem me lembro. Então, ele chutava a minha porta e começou a me buscar com a mão como uma espécie de "macho no cio", falando sobre casamento, amor e esse tipo de disparate. Eu simplesmente me girei de forma que ele iria estar de volta à janela e eu dei-lhe um pequeno empurrão.

Eu não poderia ajudá-lo. Sorri.

-Mas o seu quarto é no segundo andar.

\- Sim. Quebrou o braço em dois, quando ele aterrizou. Foi sorte que a nossa principal estrada não é pavimentada. Não acha?

Senti que no centro do meu peito surgiu uma estranha sensação por Rachel Sullivan.

-Nenhum homem tem conseguido mais que me beijar, sem o meu consentimento Donovan. Não é algo que estou disposta a tolerar.

Meus olhos vacilaram.

\- Tentando descolar a responsabilidade por aquilo que fiz antes?

-Eu só estou dizendo que você estava perfeitamente certo quando disse que se eu não tivesse desejado que acontecesse não teria acontecido. E não só porque eu teria evitado, se não, porque você teria feito.

Encontrei seus olhos, ao redor dos meus.

-Não comece novamente hoje à noite, a me dar crédito por qualidades que não possuo.

Ela encolheu seus ombros.

-Eu estou morrendo de fome. Você não? – interrompeu ali, mordeu o lábio e me deu um olhar rápido e quente. Sua mão tremente se disparou para o seu pescoço, mas as feridas já tinha desaparecido. Elas tinham desvanecido na luz solar. Como se nunca tivessem estado lá.

\- Você ... faria?

-Não. - Me forçei a olhar para longe do seu pescoço delicado. - Por que você não vai para seu quarto, Rachel? Você há de querer se banhar, mudar de roupas..

-Mas ... ... como conseguirás... quero dizer onde ...?

A olhei novamente, não consegui evitá-lo.

-Eu não sou um assassino, se é isso que você está tentando me perguntar. Tenho reservas. Fria, bolorenta, seladas em sacos de plástico. - Engoli com dificuldade, enquanto que uma das minhas mãos se levantou para acariciar o cabelo dela, acomodando-o atrás de seu ombro. Meus dedos tocaram sua pele macia. Eu senti o pulso batendo infinitamente, o rio de sangue fluindo. Morno, sangue vivo.

-Você ...você bebeu de mim... antes.

-Eu não deveria ter feito.

\- Foi ... - engoliu duro, mas seus olhos subiram de temperatura e a chama me queimou.

\- Foi um êxtase. -Eu terminei por ela. -Eu sei. Esse é o perigo, Rachel. Essa é a tentação. O que nos torna tão perigoso para você. Você deseja. Anseias o que poderia significar sua própria destruição.

Ela levantou o queixo.

-Você nunca me faria dano.

-Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Rachel. Dei a volta.

\- Mas sim, tenho certeza. –Falou às minhas costas.

Tinha começado a caminhar em direção a cozinha, mas eu parei e permaneci sem me mexer.

-Talvez você é quem precisa ser convencido. - Ela se aproximou muito lentamente. Quando as suas palmas lentamente deslizaram pela extensão das minhas costas até enlaçar seus dedos nos meus ombros, tensionei e inalei bruscamente -. Não é medo, Donovan. Não tenho nenhuma razão para fazê-lo e você sabe disso, creio eu. Mas você me tem medo, ou não?

-Não seja boba.

\- Só seria tola se te pedisse que confie em mim - disse, e moveu lentamente suas mãos acarinhando meu pescoço, mergulhando seus dedos no meu cabelo. Ou que me ames. Mas não o estou fazendo, Donovan. Não estou pedindo nada disso.

O sabia, ela o sabia. Había sonhado com esse hommem durante toda sua vida. Ele nasceu para ela, o sabia. No mais profundo do seu ser, sempre tinha sabido. Nunca tinha estado com um homem. Mesmo quando ela acreditava que seu anjo da guarda, o seu imortal Donovan O'Roark era uma fantasia, tinha se guardado para ele. Só para ele.

Ele não deu a volta, não disse nada.

Ela deixou cair os braços para os lados. Derrotada. Talvez seus sonhos eram bobos como tinha convencido de si mesma algum dia. Talvez tivesse se enganado depois de tudo.

-Desculpe. Eu pensei ... Pensei que você também me desejava. -Ela virou-se e saiu em direção a escada, subiu lentamente e encontrou seu refúgio nas salas que ele tinha criado para a mulher de suas fantasias, uma mulher com a que deveria ter sonhado. Uma mulher que nunca deixaria persegui-lo.

Eu fiquei onde estava todo um minuto. Não mais. Sofria por ela. A almejada com uma força para além daquilo que é suportável. E ela tinha razão, também a temia. Ela poderia me destruir, ele lhe deu esse poder. Eu andei até o pé das escadas, e olhei para cima, desejando com todo meu ser ir atrás dela. A desejava. Não era amor. Não era confiança. Era só necessidade. Uma necessidade que sabia que ela também sentia.

Fiquei em pé no primeiro degrau. Fechei os olhos, engolindo a sensação de incerteza que brotava em minha garganta. Eu disse para mim mesmo que era uma má idéia. Muito ruim. Subi outro degrau. E outro. Já podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Na minha mente, eu poderia e vê-la sob a ducha, molhada e bela, completamente nua, minha para tomá-la.

Apenas um morto poderia rejeitá-la.

-Eu não - murmurei, as palavras surgiram profundas e guturais -. Não, não eu.

Subi o resto dos degraus de dois em dois.

 **Capitulo 12**

A porta estava aberta ... um convite, eu pensei. Suas roupas, feitas em tiras e dispersas no chão, me fez lembrar os cães de caça rodeando-a. O medo em seus olhos. A coragem súbita, apesar deste. Meus dedos se moveram torpemente na minha calça. Os tirei e fui para o banheiro. Agora nada se interpunha entre nós, exceto o chuveiro e a cortina translúcida. Ela, nua sob o contundente chuveiro. Ela, nua, do outro lado da cortina.

De repente a água deixou de fluir. Seus dedos estavam fechados na ponta da cortina e esta se deslizou até que ficou totalmente aberta. Ela ficou lá, quieta e silenciosa. Excursionou meu corpo com os olhos muito abertos, até que finalmente o seu olhar encontrou com o meu e o sustentou.

Ela deixou o chuveiro, levantando um pé na ponta da banheira e, em seguida, depositou-o no chão e, em seguida, fez o mesmo com o outro. Nenhuma tentativa de alcançar as toalhas que estavam empilhados nas proximidades. Pelo contrário, simplesmente ficou ali, com a cabeça erguida e olhos obscurecidos e tempestuosos.

Lhe retornei o olhar, bebendo-a com meus olhos. A água gotejava sobre sua pele, ombros e braços. Em seu ventre se formavam canais estreitos que surgiam a partir de seu largo e molhado cabelo, baixando para seus magníficos e perfeitos seios. Ela esperava. Por mim? Eu sabia. Relamente pensava que poderia me deixar atrás depois de chegar a esse ponto?

Estiquei a mão e a toquei. Deslizei devagar uma mão sobre o cabelo dela, escorrendo a água para baixo para absorvê-la em minha palma enquanto roçava seu delicado pescoço, o seio sensível, sua estreita cintura e seu arredondado quadril. Puxei-a para te-la mais perto. Cedeu facilmente com o simples encorajamento da minha mão. Pressionou contra o corpo seu corpo, emitindo um suave suspiro, enlaçou os braços à volta do meu pescoço e lançou a cabeça para trás para receber o meu beijo.

Estremeci em resposta sensação de te-la entre meus braços, úmida e quente, enquanto unia minha boca a dela. Meus braços estavam fechados em torno dela, acerquei uma mão sobre suas nádegas enquanto segurava sua cabeça com a minha.

Quando seus lábios se abriram foi como saborear o paraíso e o fogo em meu interior chamejou rapidamente. Cavei mais fundo sua boca com minha língua, tocando e massageando a dela. Senti-a agitar-se. Aquecida até a ebulição entre as minhas mãos. Febril. Me arqueei pressionando-a e ela empurrou contra mim. Sem hesitação, sem timidez.

Minhas mãos percorreram seu corpo molhado por causa da ducha de acima a abaixo, incapaz de se saciar desse contato enquanto me alimentava de sua boca. Era doce. Minha mente estava em branco até que tudo o que restava eram sensações, o seu desejo e gosto. Afastei os lábios para lamber a umidade do seu queixo e pescoço. Ela arqueou as costas e me movi para baixo, para beber cada gota de sua pele e dos seus seios. Introduzi o mamilo duro na minha boca para sugá-lo, primeiro suavemente, e mais fortes quando suas mãos se emaranharam no meu cabelo. A arranhei e mordisquei com os meus dentes fazendo-a gemer de desejo, um som que avivava as chamas como combustível.

Eu a queria... completamente, cada parte do seu ser. Baixei mais ainda, descendo até ficar de joelhos e beijei o rastro molhado até sua barriga. Acariciei com meu rosto o ninho de cachos úmidos e então me afundei profundamente. Separei suas pregas escondidas com a língua, a saboreei e ela gritou, seus punhos se cerraram em meus cabelos puxando-os, acariciando-me tão deliciosamente que os meus joelhos quase cederam.

Em seguida, se afastou, só um pouco, me incitando a levantar novamente até que eu estevesse de pé. Seus braços se encerraram à volta do meu pescoço e se impulsionou para cima. Eu ajudei, segurando a parte de trás de suas coxas e elevando-a para acomodá-la em torno de minha cintura. Eu a senti quente e pronta, provocadora, contra a ponta de meu membro.

Fechei os olhos perante a centelha de desejo que quase me cegou. Então ela desceu em mim, me tomou lentamente, muito lentamente dentro dela. Mais fundo... e ainda mais, e quando eu senti a resistência, hesitei, mas ela empurrou com mais força. Um chiado suave, um pequeno som de dor.

Eu fiquei sem me mexer. Vibrando dentro dela, sentindo a estreiteza de seu corpo pressionando o meu e meabraçando. Eu fechei os olhos e soube o segredo que não tinha me contado. O presente que tinha acabado de me entregar.

-Rachel ...

-Shh - sussurrou, em seguida, se moveu, subindo para voltar a descer. Lentamente, dolorosamente, os seus seios se deslizando contra o meu peito, minha pele acarinhando os esticado mamilos.

-Lentamente - eu disse. - Com cuidado.

Acomodou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, beijou-me lá, chupou minha pele. Moveu-se mais rápido. Senti seus ofegos cálidos e breves sobre minha pele. A pressionei contra a parede segurei suas nádegas e a sustentei, empurrando-me profundamente dentro dela uma e outra vez. Ela ofegou e se agarrou a mim, com a sua cabeça atirada para trás e a boca aberta. A beijei tomei sua boca como estava toamando seu corpo, mas o desejo não estava saciado. Mesmo quando a minha paixão estava quase aliviada eu sabia que não seria suficiente.

Foi como se ela soubesse ou o adivinhasse de alguma forma, porque ela sustentou minha cabeça e a moveu para baixo, pressionando o meu rosto contra o pescoço dela e elevando o queixo para que a pele macia se pressionou contra os meus lábios. Eu sentia o pulso do seu batimento cardíaco, e provei a calidez e o sabor salgado da sua pele, eu sabia que seria tão bom para ela como seria para mim e me disse que não havia motivo para rejeitar o que ela me oferecia.

-Toma-me Donovan – sussurrou -, prova-me...

Estremeci. E a desejei. Com cada ataque ficava mais perto da libertação e a ansiei como nunca tinha feito antes. Com um suspiro trôpego, separei meus lábios, os fechei sobre seu pulso latejante e perfurei seu pescoço rapidamente. Ela deixou escapar um ofego arquejante, mas suas mãos sobre minha cabeça fizeram me aproximar, agarrando-se a mim e pressionando o seu pescoço contra a minha boca faminta. Eu me alimentei. Chupei, devorei sua própria essência e escutei seus curtos gemidos destacados enquanto ela se aproximava do clímax. Então eu não escutei outra coisa, mas o som do meu próprio coração bater em uníssono com o dela enquanto eu explorava dentro dela. Gritou o meu nome, se sacudiu envolvendo-me ainda e foi se relaxando e lentamente entre meus braços. Levantei a cabeça, beijei-lhe a ferida aberta no pescoço, então sua bochecha, seus cabelos e lábios.

Ela abriu suas pálpebras pesadas e me olhou fixamente. E algo nesse olhar assinalou a enormidade do meu erro. O que eu sentia não era apenas paixão. Não era necessidade ou desejo físico. Eu sentia algo mais por ela, algo poderoso e mais velho que o meu próprio ser. Sempre o havia sentido.

Então estava feito. Tinha posto o poder de me destruir diretamente em suas mãos. Tudo o que me restava fazer era ver o que ela faria com ele.

Mas não agora. Ainda não.

Enquanto lentamente a retornei sobre seus pés, ela me olhou fixamente e seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas brilharam sob o luar. Sussurrou "Vem" e tomou a minha mão. Guiou-me ao chuveiro com ela, abriu a torneira e ficou comigo sob a ducha. Estremeci em seus braços e beijou-me. Lentamente ... Quase... amorosamente.

Ela não poderia dizer o que sentia, não estava certa de ser capaz de encontrar as palavras adequadas ainda que tentasse. Completa, de algum modo. Como se tivesse finalmente atingido um objetivo para o qual tinha lutado ao longo de sua vida. Como se seu próprio coração havia sido tocado, partilhado, derramado dentro de outra alma. ela era feliz, realmente feliz pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Ele não se sentia o mesmo. Ele não poderia amá-la. Não confiaria nela. Mas se recusou a pensar nisso neste momento. Haveria tempo. Muito tempo. Tinha obtido o seu desejo, o seu sonho. O homem que tinha amado em toda a sua vida. Baixou o olhar, tentou acreditar que ele também a amaria. Finalmente.

\- O que acontece? -Sussurrou, acariciando meus cabelos enquanto me abraçava. Tinham saído da ducha para a cama, onde se aconchegaram como amantes. Era difícil acreditar que ele não sintia nada por ela. Na verdade, era impossível.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Nada, Donovan. Só pensava ...

\- E no que você pensou?

Encolheu os ombros e espantou suas dúvidas

\- Gostaria de ir para uma caminhada – disse -. Sob o luar.

\- Sempre tem sido uma pessoa tão noturna, Rachel?

Ela sorriu, ignorando a reserva e a incerteza nos olhos dele.

\- Estou me acostumando. - Sentou, sentindo o seu desconforto crescente ante a intimidade que implicava abraça-la na cama dessa maneira, agora que o desejo havia sido consumado. Se dependesse dela, teria passado a noite inteira assim, mas ...

Caminhou para o armário, tateou as roupas e escolheu cuidadosamente. Um vestido branco, para que ele não pudesse evitar olha-la na escuridão. Com uma longa e macia saia para dançar com a mais leve brisa, e um profundo decote para recordar o quanto ainda a desejava. Ela esperava que fosse assim.

\- Sempre me tenho perguntato o que está por trás dessa tua cerca - disse, enquanto caminhavámos lado a lado, sob a claridade da noite. Seu cabelo, que tinha se secado durante o ato de amor e não tinha sido penteado, caia naturalmente em descuidados caracóis, dando-lhe a aparência de uma criatura selvagem da floresta. Uma fada ou uma ninfa. Eu estava enfeitiçado.

Eu nunca deveria ter feito amor. Nunca.

\- Eu posso te mostrar – me ouvir dizer.

-Mas... não há acesso.

Franzindo o cenho, ergui a cabeça, para observá-la estudar a elevada e sólida.

\- E como você sabe, Rachel?

Ela me olhou um pouco e depois olhou para o outro lado.

-Eu... costumava vir aqui. Quando eu era criança.

\- Quantas vezes?

Seus olhos entrecerraram ao encontrar-se com os meus, então encolheu os ombros.

\- Tantas vezes como podia escapulir. Ainda nesse tempo, eu sabia que eras você, sabe? Meu protetor secreto.

Baixei a cabeça para ocultar minha reação ante suas palavras. Meu estômago se contraiu, se sacudiu e repuxou.

\- Ainda assim quere ver o que há lá dentro? – Ela concordou. – Vamos, então.

Franzindo o cenho, se aproximou. A elevei em meus braços, dobrei os joelhos e saltei a elevada cerca. Ouvi seu gemido de prazer quando descemos do outro lado. Logo permaneceu em silêncio, aparentemente feliz de se encontrar em meus braços enquanto escrutinava o bosque o bosque a sua esquerda e logo a ondulante pradaria sobre a que estávamos parados. Antigas trilhas serpentavam entre os exuberantes e aprazíveis prados e através do grupo de árvores.

\- Olha – sussurrei, me girando com ela para mostrar-lhe o lugar.

Ao longe um cervo ergueu a cabeça para mirar-nos brevemente. Logo continuou ruminando.

\- Donovan, alí. Detrás do cervo – sussurrou Rachel.

\- Sim – lhe disse -, os vejo.

Dois filhotes de cervo brincavam nos espessos pastos. Suavemente, depositei Rachel no solo.

\- A cerca mentém os caçadores – homens como Marney Neal e seus cães – longe. Os cervos podem saltar facilmente. Ir e vir tanto como queiram. A maioria parecem felizes de ficar por aqui.

\- Assim que tem criado um refúgio para os cervos. – Ela seguiu observando, rindo suavemente – um som inquietabtemente formoso como o canto dos pássaros – ante as palhaçadas dos pequenos cervos.

\- Não só os cervos. – Me voltei para a cerca, fiquei de cócoras e separei as espessas forragens. – Há lugares ocultos como este onde as pequenas criaturas podem se esconder das aves de caça que sobrevoam, para ficarem seguros. Vem – disse, estirando a mão. Seu encantamento por este lugar me comprazia tanto que não pude resistir a lhe mostrar mais.

Quando fechou sua mão na minha me envolveu uma sensação de calor. E por um momento pareceu perfeito e natural. Até que obriguei a mim mesmo a recordar que era efêmero. Ela iria embora um dia, era certo.

A guiei até a pradaria, o lugar onde as flores silvestres se espalhavam em todas as direções como uma almofada de mosaicos. E mais além, havia o reservatório alimentado por dois rios Reluzia sob a luz da lua. Os gansos nadavam nas águas prateadas, indiferentes a nossa intrusão. Rachel se sentou na beirada do tanque e, apesar de mim mesmo, me sentei junto a ela. Mais perto do que o necessário, e ainda assim, não era suficientemente perto.

\- É como se soubessem que não representa ameaça alguma para eles.

\- Deveriam – disse -. Têm estado a salvo aqui, durante gerações.

Senti seus olhos sobre mim.

\- Por que, Donovan?

Encolhi os ombros.

\- Por que não?

\- Diga-me

A olhei, tinha se recostando. Parecia uma deusa no paraíso.

\- De acordo – disse suavemente -. Criei este refúgio para os animais porque os entendo. – voltei a olhar os gansos, que se afastavam nadando desde a borda enquanto uma raposa entrava na água, movendo-se sigilosamente para beber da beirada.

\- Sei o que se sente sendo caçado – disse.

A olhei nos olhos. Ela concordou como se entendesse. Mas não podia. Ou... me negava a acreditá-lo.

\- Realmente é um homem especial, Donovan O'Roark.

Sacudi a cabeça lentamente, mas enquanto ela se aconchegava em meu braço e descansava sua cabeça em meus ombros, me senti especial. Apreciado.

Deus, era um idiota ao permitir sentir o que ela me fazia sentir. Ficamos aí, em meu próprio paraíso privado durante a maior parte da noite. Caminhando de mãos dadas, descobrindo e observando a vida silvestre. Como jovens mortais enamorados. Como uma fantasia idealista. E eu me deleitei com cada momento, apesar de saber que ao fazê-lo me convertia num bobo iludido. Só sugeri regressar ao castelo quando senti que se aproximava o alvorecer e Rachel não tinha comida ainda. Mas no momento em que atravessamos as portas da biblioteca, escutamos o ruído de apressados golpes e chamados na porta da frente. E ainda antes de me dirigir ao grande vestíbulo para atender as ruidosas chamadas, pressenti que o meu breve período no paraíso tinha chegado ao fim.

Mary O'Mallory se encontrava de pé diante da porta, sem fôlego e com a face arroxeada. Seu frenético olhar se moveu de mim para Rachel e logo se suavizou ligeiramente aliviada.

\- Rachel – disse com um suspiro -. Deus Santo, pequena, por que tens demorado tanto?

Rachel franziu o cenho, fazendo entrar a mulher enquanto a sustentava em um abraço, e eu soube imediatamente o afeto que ela sentia por Mary. Afeto genuino. Via preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Estávamos fora – explicou Rachel -. Vem, senta antes de caias inconsciente. Qual é o problema?

Mary se sentou, mas na ponta do sofá como se estivesse se preparanto para saltar e começar a correr se as circunstâncias requeriam.

\- Necessito falar contigo Rachel. A sós. – Me olhou se soslaio e em logo soube o que pensava de mim. Que eu era um monstro. Todos acreditavam.

Todos... menos Rachel. Ela nunca me tinha visto desse modo, ou sim?

\- Não há nada que não possa me dizer diante do Donovan.

Mary franziu os lábios.

\- Mary, ele é meu amigo.

\- Esqueça. As deixarei a sós – sugeri. Mas dirigi um estreito olhar para Rachel. Fugiria agora? Deveria trancar a porta?

Não. Não havia necessidade de causar pânico em Mary. Elas não demorariam muito.

\- Te aviso quando tivermos terminado – disse Rachel. E soube que era sua maneira de prometer-me que não escaparia. Mas o faria, enfim. Era inevitável. E seria doloroso.

Me limitei a concordar e as deixei a sós.

Rachel sentou ao lado de Mary e segurou as mãos da mulher.

\- Agora me diga, o que acontece?

\- Eu sempre achei que você estava aqui, com essa... esse

\- Ele é um homem, Mary. Somente um homem. E não tem sido mais que amável comigo.

\- Santo Deus, pequena, me diga que não está apaixonada por ele!

Rachel se limitou a baixar o olhar.

\- Não é melhor me dizer por que veio?

\- É pelos aldões, pequena. Principalmente Marney Neal. Os tem alvoroçado tanto que temo qua a história volte a se repetir. Eu te quero a salvo, longe deste lugar antes que isto aconteça.

Uma onda de temor se agitou no peito de Rachel.

\- O que está me dizendo?

\- Marney alega que a besta te tem sob algum feitiço, menina. Que é tua prisioneira, mas estás muito hipnotizada para se dar conta. Os convenceu de que necessita ser resgatada, Rachel e, neste mesmo momento, os homens estão se reunindo no bar. Tudo o que pude fazer foi escapulir de mansinho para te alertar.

\- Rachel baixou a cabeça e entrecerrou os olhos.

\- Então virão aqui.

\- Assim é – disse Mary -. E temo que a violência reine esta noite, menina. Deve ir agora mesmo comigo.

Olhando diretamente em seus olhos, Rachel concordou.

\- Irei. Mas primeiro falarei com Donovan.

\- Rachel, não deve...

\- Sim devo. Não posso deixá-lo aqui, desprevenido, sem alertá-lo. Não posso ir sem me despedir ou sem lhe explicar... Não, vá você. Irei em seguida, prometo.

Mary a olhou como se pretendesse discutir, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel, pareceu trocar de idéia.

\- Posso ver que estás decidida. O que há entre vocês Rachel?

\- Nada pelo que tenha que se preocupar. Agora vá. Tenta deter os homens até que eu chegue.

Suspirando, Mary se foi. Rachel parou na entrada, para olhá-la partir. Logo se voltou e perambulou pelo vestíbulo que levava à biblioteca, então chamou ao Donovan. Escutou seus passos aproximando-se, sentiu sua essência tocando-a ainda antes de poder divisá-lo. Ele só a olhou aos olhos, e parou imóvel, então assentiu.

\- Vai embora esta noite, não é Rachel?

\- Devo fazê-lo. Tens que me deixar ir, Donovan. Es...

Ele levantou a mão.

\- Não vou detê-la. Meus... preparativos estão prontos, a maioria. Posso ir imediatamente depois de que você parta.

Ela estirou o pescoço, franzindo o cenho severamente.

\- Meu Deus, Donovan, ainda acredita que é necessário? Depois de tudo o que temos compartilhado? Do que temos falado... Realmente acredita que me parto para revelar seus segredos para o mundo?

Ele baixou a cabeça.

\- O que acredito – sussurrou -, é que tenho sido tão tonto como o foi Dante. Mas não tenho desejo algum de suportar um destino igual ao seu.

Ela levantou a vista e o olhou fixamente nos olhos. O que viu neles foi dor.

\- Se partir... eu jamais poderei voltar a te encontrar. Certo?

Ele desviou o olhar.

\- Assim são as coisas.

\- Não – disse ela suavemente -. Nem sequer se aproxima do mínimo de como estão as coisas.

\- Então o que?

Ela se aproximou um passo, segurou a frente de sua camisa com seus punhos tremulos.

\- Devo jogar meu coração a teus pés e esperar que o aparta a pontapés? Pois então o farei. É muito mais importante para mim do que meu orgulho.

—Rachel, não…

—Te amo, Donovan O'Roark. Tenho te amado durante toda a minha vida e te amarei até morrer.

Sua cara pareceu se contrair de dor.

\- Estou te deixando esta noite sim. Porque devo fazê-lo. Mas só por esta noite. Eu teria regressado. Teria regressado aqui, por você.

—Rachel…

\- Faria bem em partir também, Donovan, porque corre perigo aqui esta noite. Mas depende de você decidir aonde irá. Se muito longe, onde ja não possa voltar a te ver, ou perto daqui, o suficiente para que eu possa te encontrar... ou você possa encontrar a mim.

Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

\- Não o entende. É a maldição de minha espécie, ter que viver nossa vida em solidão, Rachel. É como deve ser.

\- Não. Isso é o que você acha. Agora tem outra opção, Donovan. Mas depende de você.

A s lágrimas a afogaram. Deus, ela não queria deixá-lo. Perdê-lo. Não voltar a vê-lo jamais. Mas se não o fazia o perderia de qualquer modo para a multidão enfurecida, igual a ele tinha perdido ao Dante. Involuntariamente, as lágrimas começaram a correr por suas bochechas, pressionou os lábios contra os seus e segurou seu pescoço para um breve e apaixonado beijo. Logo deu a volta e andou, atravessando a porta principal para mergulhar na noite minguante.

 **Capitulo 13**

Quando ela foi embora senti que meu coração se rompia em pedaços. Eu também devia partir, sabia. Devia empacotar os poucos pertences que poderia necessitar e procurar a maneira de sair deste lugar. Desconhecia o tinha dito Mary, mas quando Rachel me disse que corria perigo se ficava aqui esta noite, não pude evitar acreditar nela. Devia me apressar. Devia. Mas não podia.

Ela disse que voltaria e maldita seja minha insensatez ao acreditar. Pior ainda, eu queria que fosse verdade. Este lugar nunca tinha tido tanta vida – eu nunca tive tanta vida – como quando ela estava aqui. Iluminando minha escuridão. Como um sol resplandecente que me brindava com seu calor na minha interminável noite.

Era possível que ela me traísse. Passei o tempo me convencendo de que assim seria. Se o fizesse, eu estaria condenado. Mas não podia ir até sabê aproximei do sofá e me recostei, inclinei a cabeça e permaneci imóvel.

A quem queria enganar? Ela não me trairia. Tinha entregado meu coração a essa garota e quando ela regressasse, eu ainda estaria aqui, esperando-a. E por fim lhe diria que meu coração estava em suas mãos.

Rachel entrou no bar toda prosa, como se não tivesse nada que se preocupar, apesar de que tinha o coração rompido. Quando regressasse ele teria ido. Teria ido e nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo.

Ainda assim, fingiu surpresa ao ver o lugar tomado de homens e Marney parado na frente de todos.

\- Deus – sussurrou -. Parece que o negócio vai muito melhor quando não estou aqui, não é? O que celebramos hoje para contar com a assistência do povoado inteiro?

\- Isto não é uma celebração, Rachel. – Marney deu um passo à frente e lhe agarrou as mãos como se ela fosse sua propriedade. – Mas me alegra que esteja de volta. Estará fora de perigo quando invadirmos o castelo do abominável.

Ela franziu o cenho e puxou as mãos.

\- E por que planejaria atacar uma ruínas desabitadas?

\- Desabitadas?

\- Sim – fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça -. Donovan foi embora. Voltou somente para olhar pela última vez o lugar antes de partir para sempre. É uma pena que não o tenha feito se sentir bem vindo aqui sabe? É um bom homem.

\- É uma besta! – gritou alguém.

\- Oh, eu não acho isso. Foi suficientemente amável ao me ajudar com a minha investigação antes de partir. – Passou por trás da barra para alcançar seu avental.

\- Acredito que está mentindo, Rachel – disse Marney olhando-a fixamente -. Acredito que tem intenção de protegê-lo e não estaria fazendo se não estivesse sob o seu encantamento.

\- Encantamento? – lhe perguntou com os olhos muito abertos -. Não me diga que é tão bobo para crer que ele é algo mais que um homem comum e correto.

\- Tú sabe que ele é.

Ela sabia. Ele estava muito além do comum e correto e era dez vezes mais homem que qualquer um dos presentes nesse lugar, mas em lugar de dizer-lhe isso, limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

\- Eu não sei tal coisa. Mas sei o seguinte, Marney: Não permitirei que lhe faça mal.

\- Então ele ainda está lá! – gritou Marney golpeando a mesa com o punho.

\- Eu não disse...

\- Não foi necessário que o dissesse. Tem sido muito fria comigo desde teu regresso, Rachel. E todo mundo sabe que planejava se casar comigo antes de ir embora. Essa besta se apoderou de tua mente.

\- Nunca planejei casar contigo. Os planos eram só seus – disse -. Com efeito, foi uma besta que me fez trocar de opinião, Marney, mas esta besta é tu, não Donovan O'Roark.

\- Subiremos até ali e quando abandonarmos o lugar não deixaremos mais que escombros. Ele não escapará... ao menos, não com vida. Girou sobre os calcanhares e os demais homens se puseram em pé. Fizeram fila para a porta, com Marney encabeçando. Rachel começou a correr atrás deles, mas avançavam rápido demais e apesar de segurar a vários, chamando-lhes a atenção, suplicando-lhes, estavam muito frenéticos para escutá-la. Quando giraram para retornar ao serpenteante caminho do castelo, Rachel entrou no bosque e andou a toda pressa pelo atalho que Donovan lhe tinha ensinado, para poder adiantar-se a eles.

Mas quando alcançou novamente aos frenéticos homens, divisou as portas do castelo abertas de par em par, e a Donovan saindo através das mesmas.

Ele olhou a multidão e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. Se via completamente tranquilo, mas ela conhecia seus pensamentos. Ele pensava que isto era obra sua. Que tinha feito o que suas antepassadas tinham feito a seu melhor amigo. Que ela o tinha abandonado para guiar e essa multidão até o castelo. Que o tinha traído.

Então ele levantou a cabeça.

\- Onde está Rachel? – perguntou - Lhe fizeram algum mal?

Ela piscou surpreendida, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra. Ele pensava que lhe tinham feito mal? Então...

\- Rachel já não é assunto teu – lhe disse Marney -. Sabemos que a enfeitiçou de alguma maneira ou ela não o teria defendido com o fez. E quando você desaparecer, ela voltará a estar bem.

\- Me defendeu? Fez isso? Não me surpreende – disse Donovan e ela podia jurar que lutava para conter um sorriso -. E quando eu desaparecer, você disse – continou Donovan - Então, está disposto a me assassinar estou certo?

\- Assim é – grunhiu Marney.

\- Sempre que seja honesto sobre tuas razões – prosseguiu Donovan - quer que eu desapareça por causa de Rachel. Porque ela ama a mim e não a você.

Os homens grunhiram e alguém gritou:

\- É verdade isso, Marney?

\- Então me deixará fora até o amanhecer, Neal? – prosseguiu Donovan -, ou simplesmente matará-me aqui e agora?

-Aqui e agora – sussurrou Marney.

\- Tem certeza que consegue?

Marney estreitou os olhos e levantou a sua espingarda. Rachel soltou um gemido e se precipitou fora das árvores, arremetendo com o corpo dela contra o do Marney e procurou tirar-lhe a arma. Mas nunca conseguiu agarra-la. Marney se desequilibrou pela força do seu ataque e o disparo irrompeu tão forte que lhe machucou os tímpanos. Então ela sentiu a queimação... o calor. O pulso rápido da vida batendo em seu corpo.

Ela teria caído ao chão, ainda piscando pela colisão, se Donovan não tivesse se apressado para a pegar em seus braços.

\- Maldito seja – gritou. – Maldito seja, olha o que você fez! Rachel? Rachel!

Ela abriu seus olhos para estudar o rosto dele. Em seguida, olharam ao Marney.

-Vá embora - disse-lhe -. Vá embora daqui. Se você o voltar ver ...

Marney se distanciou. Os outros homens estavam chocados ante a sua fúria e começaram a dispersar, talvez, por perceber o que eles estavam prestes a fazer. E o que tinha acontecido por causa de sua insensatez.

Donovan a segurou em seus braços e se inclinou para lhe beijar o rosto. Mary apareceu entre a multidão e abriu caminho através dos homens que estavam em retirada, enquanto Marney permaneceu quieto na estrada, piscando em choque. Ela se inclinou sobre Rachel e lhe abriu a camisa para olhar seu tórax, onde a dor vibrava e queimava. Mary levantou os olhos com uma expressão de seriedade, para encontrar os olhos de Donovan.

-Pode ajudar - sussurrou. Não pode?

Com sua visão desaparecendo, Rachel viu ele concordar. Em seguida, Mary voltou o rosto.

-É só uma ferida superficial, disse a Marney. Mas eu juro que, a menos que marche agora, vou avisar as autoridades e farei você ser preso por tentativa de assassinato. E se você tentar perturbar essas pessoas de novo, também o farei. Agora sai!

Assentindo e murmurando que não era culpa dele, Marney girou em seus calcanhares e começou a correr como o covarde que era. Mary retornou para enfrentá-los simultaneamente.

-Eu imagino que não voltarei a te ver, certoi?

Rachel não disse nada, não muito segura do que Mary quis dizer.

\- Adeus pequena. Seja feliz.

Então ela foi embora.

Rachel olhou para os olhos de Donovan.

\- Tinha medo que pensasse que o tinha traído...

\- Te conheço melhor que isso.

\- Está certo disso?

\- Tu sabes que sim. Continuava lhe dizendo que não podia confiar, que não podia importar-me... ainda quando o fazia. Duvidei de ti Rachel, desde o começo, e estou mais envergonhado do que as palavras podem explicar. Não te merecias. Mas jamais te deste por vencida comigo não é certo?

\- Como poderia? Você está na minha alma, Donovan O'Roark. Tem estado desde que eu era apenas uma criança.

-E você está na minha, disse. Me fez acreditar em você, Rachel. Me fez... me fez te amar apesar de que jurei que jamais faria algo assim. Eu amo você, Rachel Sullivan. Está a me ouvir? Eu te amo.

\- Claro que o fiz – sussurrou -. Sempre me amou.

Sorriu afetuosamente.

\- Estou morrendo - sussurrou.

\- Sim.

-Mas você pode evitá-lo, verdade Donovan? Pode fazer-me ... como você.

-Essa não é uma vida fácil, pequena. Nunca mais ver a luz do sol. Sempre haverá aqueles que te perseguem para te caçar, para te assassinar só por ser o que é.

-Passearemos de mãos dadas sob o luar, passarei cada momento entre seus braços - ela disse fracamente -. Essa é a vida que eu quero, sempre que possa viver ao seu lado. É o sonho que tenho desde sempre, Donovan. Estar com você... estamos destinados a ficar juntos.

\- Então nós vamos estar juntos, Rachel. Sempre. Ele baixou a cabeça e a beijou, então ela percebeu que seu sonho finalmente se tornou realidade.

 **Fim**


	7. Chapter 7

Serie Asas da Noite 07- **Sombras na Noite**

Era o desejo de qualquer mulher, entretanto seguia sozinho. Seu mundo estava cheio de segredos e solidão, escuridão e perigos. Mas então uma mulher encontrou seu diário e começou a desvendar seus segredos.

Quando a roteirista Morgan Da Silva descobriu aqueles velhos diários, ficou apanhada pelo sedutor mundo de um homem morto que acreditava ser um vampiro. E embora a história a tivesse tornado rica e famosa, ela sentia que estava se consumindo por dentro. De noite sonhava com ele, suas fantasias eram tão reais que podia ver as marcas que lhe deixava no pescoço e sentir o sangue emanando de seu corpo. Tudo parecia tão real...

Ele ia a ela de noite. Observava-a. Desejava-a.

Sabia que com um beijo poderia salvar-la da maldição de seu destino e dos inimigos que espreitavam a ambos. Mas para salvá-la, teria que lhe confiar sua vida, seu amor… e sua imortalidade.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Supunha-se que os meninos estavam dormindo...

Mas despertamos, respondendo a uma chamada silenciosa. Arrastamo-nos até a entrada das tendas e carroças, atraídos como traças às chamas da fogueira do acampamento e às sombras escuras e cambiantes que projetava aquela estranha mulher enquanto dançava.

Não havia música. Eu sabia, mas me parecia que a ouvia enquanto observava à mulher. Girava como um redemoinho e seus lenços a seguiam como fantasmas coloridos. Seu cabelo, negro como a noite, brilhava a luz do fogo. Arqueava-se, retorcia-se e dava voltas sobre si mesma. Depois ficou imóvel, e seus olhos, ardentes como duas brasas, fixaram-se nos meus. Seus lábios vermelhos se curvaram em um terrorífico sorriso, e me apontou com o dedo.

Eu tentei tragar saliva, mas tinha um nó na garganta. Umedeci os lábios e olhei às tendas e carroças dos meus, e vi que os outros meninos também estavam observando-a. Alguns dos meus primos eram maiores que eu, e outros menores. Todos nos parecíamos: tínhamos a pele cítrica, os olhos muito grandes e redondos e o cabelo comprido e negro como as plumas de um corvo.

Éramos ciganos, e estávamos orgulhosos de sê-lo. A mulher que dançava... também era cigana. Sabia por seu olhar. Era uma dos nossos. E me apontava com o dedo.

Dimitri, três anos mais velho que eu, olhou-me com superioridade e me sussurrou:

—Vai para ela! Não te atreves? Só para demonstrar que era mais valente que ele, ergui-me, saí da tenda de minha mãe e caminhei descalço sobre o chão frio para ela. Enquanto me aproximava, outros, animados por meu exemplo, começaram a sair também. Lentamente, todos nos reunimos ao redor da bela estranha como pecadores que fossem adorar a sua deusa. E quando o fizemos, ela sorriu ainda mais. Levou um dedo aos lábios para nos indicar que guardássemos silêncio e se sentou em um tronco, ao lado do fogo.

—Quem é? —perguntei ao Dimitri em voz baixa.

—Tolo, é que não sabe nada? É nossa tia. Chama-se Sarafina — sussurrou, sem apartar o olhar dela, fascinado—. Vem às vezes... embora você seja muito pequeno para recordar sua última visita. Entretanto, supõe-se que ela não deveria estar aqui. Quando se inteirarem os mais velhos haverá confusão...

—Por quê? —eu também olhava fascinado à misteriosa estranha enquanto ela se sentava no tronco, estendia suas saias coloridas a seu redor e abria os braços para dar boas-vindas às crianças, nos aproximávamos ainda mais para poder sentar muito perto dela, no chão.

Eu fui o que se sentou mais perto, justo a seus pés. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão assombrosa. Mas também havia algo nela... algo que não era terrestre. Algo que dava medo. E seguia me olhando. Havia um segredo em seus olhos negros, mas eu não o entendia.

—por que diz que haverá confusão? —perguntei ao meu primo, sem deixar de sussurrar.

—Porque a expulsaram da família!

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Estava aponto de perguntar por que, mas a mulher, minha tia Sarafina, a quem nunca tinha visto em toda minha vida, começou a falar. E sua voz era como uma canção. Hipnótica, profunda, fascinante.

—Venham, pequenos. Oh, quanto falta senti de vocês — seu olhar passou pelas caras de todos os meninos, cheio de emoção—. Mas a maioria de vós não me recordam, verdade? —vacilou-lhe o sorriso—. E você, pequeno Dante. Quantos anos tem?

—Sete — respondi eu, quase sem voz.

—Sete anos — replicou ela, com um suspiro—. Eu estava aqui o dia que nasceu, sabia?

—Não.

—Não importa. Oh, meninos, tenho tantas coisas que lhes contar... Mas primeiro... —abriu sua bolsa, e dela começaram a sair coisas estupendas. Doces que nunca tínhamos provado, envoltos em papéis coloridos. Quinquilharias e caderninhos... Pedras brilhantes, de todas as cores, esculpidas em forma de animais. A que me deu era um morcego. Estremeci-me ao sentir a forma fria na palma da mão.

Quando sua bolsa se esvaziou e os meninos ficaram em silêncio de novo, começou a falar.

—Vi tantas coisas, pequenos... Coisas que não acreditariam. Viajei as terras do deserto, e vi pirâmides tão grandes como montanhas, feitas com pedras maiores que as carroças, suaves e perfeitas. Não se sabe quem as construiu, nem quando. Uns dizem que sempre estiveram ali. Outros dizem que são as tumbas dos reis do passado, e que seus corpos ainda descansam ali, rodeados de magníficos tesouros... —nós escutávamos boquiabertos, e ela assentiu com força. Seus cachos negros se balançaram e seus compridos pendentes tilintaram—. Cruzei o mar, para o sul, e vi criaturas com o pescoço tão largo como aquela árvore, douradas e com manchas negras, e com pequenos chifres na cabeça...

Eu sacudi a cabeça. Não podia acreditá-lo, aquilo tinham que ser contos para crianças.

—Oh, Dante é verdade — disse ela. E seu olhar sustentou o meu, e falou só para mim, eu estava seguro—: Um dia, você também verá essas coisas. Eu mesma lhe mostrarei isso, algum dia —se inclinou para mim e acariciou meu cabelo, sussurrando ao meu ouvido—: Você é um menino muito especial, Dante. Entre você e eu há laços mais fortes que os que o unem a sua própria mãe. Recorda minhas palavras. Voltarei por ti um dia. Quando me necessitar, voltarei.

Eu estremeci sem saber por que. Então, fiquei rígido por ouvir um grito de minha avó.

—Pária! — uivou, saindo de sua tenda como uma exalação, e fazendo gestos a Sarafina como se fosse o demônio, com o dedo do meio e o anular dobrados e o índice e o mindinho muito estirados para ela. Enquanto a apontava, fazia um som sibilante com os dentes e estalava a língua.

Os meninos se levantaram e se afastaram. Sarafina se levantou lentamente, e só eu fiquei frente a ela. Quase sem pensar, levantei-me também e me voltei para ver a cara de minha avó, como se quisesse proteger à encantada Sarafina. Como se pudesse. Eu estava de costas à mulher, e quando ela me pôs as mãos sobre os ombros, senti-me como se tivesse crescido dez centímetros de um golpe.

Então minha avó me olhou fixamente, e pensei que poderia me reduzir ao tamanho de um grão de areia.

Nem sequer tolera minha presença depois de tantos anos, velha bruxa? —perguntou-lhe Sarafina. Sua voz já não era encantadora, nem suave, nem amável. Era profunda, clara e... ameaçadora.

Não tem nada que fazer aqui! — espetou-lhe minha avó.

—Sim — replicou ela—. Vós sois minha família. E, você goste ou não, eu sou a sua.

—Você não é nada. Está maldita. Parte!

De repente estalou-se o caos a nosso redor, quando nossas mães, acordadas decido o barulho, saíram das tendas e se apressaram a tomar a seus filhos pelas mãos e levar-lhes. Comportavam-se como se tivesse aparecido um lobo assassino no acampamento, em vez daquela mulher que era nossa tia, muito bela e marginalizada, que nos trazia presentes exóticos e nos contava fantásticos contos.

Minha mãe também se aproximou correndo para mim, mas eu tive tempo de esconder o pequeno morcego de ônix na manga. Ela se deteve ante a Sarafina antes de tomar-me nos braços e a olhou aos olhos.

—Por favor — lhe disse.

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto algo passava entre as duas mulheres. Alguma mensagem sem palavras que deixou a minha mãe muito triste e com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Sarafina se inclinou e apertou seus lábios frios contra minha bochecha.

—Nos veremos de novo, Dante. Não o duvide. Mas, no momento, vai com sua mãe - me empurrou brandamente e me soltou os ombros.

Eu me aproximei de minha mãe, odiando-a naquele momento por me obrigar a deixar a aquela misteriosa Sarafina antes de ter a oportunidade de aprender seus segredos. Agarrou-me com força o braço e correu para nossa tenda, tão rápido que me levantou os pés do chão. Dentro, fechou o tecido da porta e tomou minha cara nas mãos, ajoelhando-se ante mim.

—Te tocou? —gritou—. Marcou-te?

—Sarafina nunca me faria dano, mamãe. É minha tia. É boa, e muito bonita.

Mas minha mãe não me escutava. Inclinou-me a cabeça de um lado a outro, me apartando o cabelo para olhar a pele do meu pescoço. Cansei-me muito em breve, e me retorci para me liberar.

—Não te aproxime dela nunca mais! Ouviste-me, Dante? Se voltar a vê-la, tem que vir ao meu lado imediatamente. Prometa-me isso.

—Mas por que, mamãe?

Então me deu uma bofetada muito forte. Doeu-me tanto que me teria caído para trás caso ela não estivesse me sujeitando o braço com a outra mão.

—Não me pergunte! Prometa-me isso Dante! Prometa-me isso por sua alma!

Eu baixei a cabeça com a bochecha ardendo e balbuciei minha resposta:

—Prometo-lhe isso — lhe disse, envergonhado pelas lágrimas que ardiam nos meus olhos. Aquelas lágrimas eram devidas mais à surpresa que à dor. Minha mãe nunca me tinha pego nem me tinha demonstrado sua ira. Não entendia por que o tinha feito aquela noite. Pôs as mãos nos meus ombros e aproximou sua cara à minha.

—É uma promessa que deve guardar, Dante. Sim a rompe, porá em perigo sua alma — então tomou ar profundamente, suspirou e me beijou a bochecha que acabava de esbofetear—. E agora, à cama — parecia que estava algo mais acalma, e sua voz se aproximou de seu tom normal.

Eu, entretanto, estava longe de sentir calma. Algo me tinha acelerado o sangue nas veias aquela noite. Meti-me na cama e me cobri. Depois tirei o pequeno morcego da manga e acariciei a superfície suave da pedra com o dedo indicador, sob a manta, para que minha mãe não visse. Mamãe me observou durante uns momentos. Depois apagou a vela e se deitou também, mas não em sua cama, a não ser no chão ao lado da minha, com uma manta por colchão.

No silêncio, eu me voltei para o lado da tenda e me aproximei do pequeno buraco que tinha feito no tecido para poder observar aos, aos mais velhos quando se reuniam ao redor do fogo pelas noites. Por aquele pequeno buraco olhei e escutei a minha avó, a mulher mais velha e venerada da família, enquanto enfrentava à mulher mais bela que eu tivesse visto em minha vida.

—Por que nos atormenta vindo aqui? —perguntou-lhe a avó, com as chamas refletidas no rosto.

—Por quê? Você, minha própria irmã, e me pergunta por quê?

—Sua irmã! —disse a avó com desprezo, e cuspiu ao chão—. Você não é minha irmã, a não ser um demônio. Pária! Maldita!

Eu sacudi a cabeça, sem entender nada. O que queria dizer Sarafina? Irmã? Ela não podia ser a irmã de uma velha...

—Me diga por que vieste, demônio! Sempre procura os meninos quando volta. É por um deles, verdade? Passaste sua maldição a um dos meninos! Não é certo? Não é certo?

Sarafina sorriu muito lentamente, com uma expressão angelical e demoníaca ao mesmo tempo, com o rosto banhado pela luz da fogueira.

—Venho porque vós são tudo o que tenho. E sempre voltarei, velha. Sempre. Muito depois de que você tenha se convertido em pó, seguirei vindo, trazendo presentes aos pequenos, para encontrar em seus olhos e em seus sorrisos o amor e a aceitação que meus próprios irmãos me negam. E não há nada que possa fazer para impedi-lo.

Antes que Sarafina desse a volta, seus olhos passaram de comprimento à avó e se cravaram em mim. Como se durante todo o tempo tivesse sabido que eu estava ali, observando-a do pequeno buraco do tecido da tenda. Não podia ver-me, e, entretanto, tinha que ter me visto. Seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente, e sua boca se moveu. Embora não emitiu nenhum som, eu soube qual era a palavra que tinha pronunciado. Recorda.

Depois se virou e desapareceu na noite. Vi as cores de seus lenços atrás dela durante um segundo. Então, o negrume da noite se fechou onde ela tinha estado, e já não a vi mais.

Descansei a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e estremeci de medo.

Era eu. Minha tia tinha ido por mim. Sabia no mais profundo de meu ser. Não entendia o que queria de mim, mas estava seguro de que tinha uma razão poderosa para enfrentar-se com tanto ódio.

E aquela razão... era eu.

Lenta, lentamente, a fumaça do acampamento cigano se dispersou. A luz das chamas se apagou, e o calor, tão real que tinha podido senti-lo no rosto, converteu-se em frio.

Morgan da Silva saiu daquela fantasia. Já não estava observando a fogueira de um acampamento cigano através dos enormes olhos negros de um menino. Estava sentada no chão de uma água-furtada poeirenta, olhando as páginas amareladas de um velho diário manuscrito, com a capa de couro, tão antigo que era suave como a manteiga sob as pontas de seus dedos. A visão que tinham pintado aquelas palavras tinha sido vívida. Tinha sido... real. Tão real como se ela tivesse estado no acampamento cigano muito tempo atrás, em vez de na costa do Maine em mil novecentos e noventa e sete.

Morgan passou a página lentamente, ansiosa por continuar com a leitura...

Entretanto, o som do telefone a impediu. Com um suspiro de resignação, fechou o diário e levantou para guardá-lo de novo no velho baú. Ao fechar a tampa, o pó se expandiu pelo ar. Ela sacudiu as mãos nos jeans e baixou as levantadas escadas da água-furtada de dois em dois.

Ao subir ali, não tinha esperado encontrar outra coisa que teias de aranha e pó. Em realidade, explorar aquela casa desmantelada não tinha sido devido à curiosidade, a não ser a seu próprio trabalho. Se não fosse por ele, nunca teria se incomodado de percorrer aquele edifício antigo e abandonado.

E teria sido uma autêntica lástima.

Pensou, enquanto descia os últimos degraus sem fôlego, que se era outro cobrador de faturas ou outro advogado o mandaria passear. A larga escada terminava em um enorme vestíbulo que devia ter sido glorioso em outros tempos, mas naquele momento não continha nada mais que ecos de sons e cordas e cabos pendurados do teto e dos quais certamente teria pendido algum magnífico candelabro. Além daquele vestíbulo estava seu refúgio. Seu... escritório. No momento, ao menos. Mas só até que recuperasse sua fortuna e voltasse para Los Angeles como uma vencedora.

Exatamente o contrário de como teve que partir.

Quando chegou ao final da escada, seu coração pulsava rapidamente pelo esforço e se sentia ligeiramente enjoada. Era ridículo que uma mulher de vinte anos se cansasse por tão pouco, mas assim era. Nunca tinha tido boa saúde e sabia que nunca ia ter a. Mas ao menos, sua condição física não tinha começado a piorar ainda. Era muito cedo e tinha muitas coisas que fazer.

Por fim, Morgan respondeu a chamada. O telefone era tão antigo como o resto da casa. O fone devia pesar um quilograma, mais ou menos. Todo aquilo parecia uma brincadeira a seu gosto pela alta tecnologia.

Se sua voz ao responder soou irritada, era porque estava morrendo de vontade de seguir lendo aquele diário na água-furtada, para averiguar mais coisas sobre seu autor. Era possível que estivesse a ponto de admitir que fosse uma escritorazinha sem nenhum talento, mas ainda reconhecia algo bem escrito quando o lia, e o que tinha estado lendo era bom. Muito bom.

—Morgan? Por que demoraste tanto? Estava preocupando.

Sua irritação se dissipou quando ouviu a voz do David Sumner. Seu tio honorário, um título que tinha deixado de usar fazia muito tempo, era a única pessoa que não lhe tinha dado as costas quando ela tinha passado de ser a filha rica e malcriada à órfã arruinada em questão de horas. Era a única pessoa a que não lhe importava ouvir naquele momento.

—Olá, David - lhe disse—. Estava... explorando a casa. Este lugar é muito grande, sabe?

—Não, não sei, nunca o vi. Parece que não tem fôlego.

—Será pelos dois lances de escadas que desci correndo.

Morgan notou que titubeava. Tinha a tendência a preocupar-se com ela mais do que deveria.

—Como é a casa? —perguntou-lhe ao fim.

—Parece uma ruína — lhe disse ela, em tom zombador. Em parte, estava tentando tranqüilizá-lo, e em parte, gostava de zombar dele —. O que é bem empregado por comprar sem ver primeiro. Quem faria uma coisa assim?

Quase podia lhe ver a cara com o cenho franzido, as rugas dos olhos, o cabelo loiro. David tinha sido o melhor amigo da família desde fazia tanto tempo como ela recordava. Seus pais o tinham chamado assim, um amigo da família, mas a Morgan sempre tinha parecido que se limitava a tolerá-los.

É obvio, ele sim conhecia a verdadeira vida de seus pais desde fazia muitíssimo tempo. Ela só se inteirou fazia muito pouco tempo, através das manchetes da imprensa sensacionalista e dos abutres, nos tribunais.

—Comprei-a por sua situação, e sabe —lhe disse David—. E confio em meu agente para este tipo de assunto. O edifício está muito mal, de toda forma.

—Sim.

Ele ficou em silêncio durante um instante.

—Realmente está tão mal?

Ela teve vontade de esbofetear-se. Algumas vezes era uma pequena egoísta...

—Não, não o está - disse rapidamente—. Só estava zombando — e olhou a seu redor, pela sala que tinha escolhido habitar. Tinha sido a biblioteca ou o escritório de alguém, fazia muitíssimos anos.

Recordou ao menino sobre o qual tinha estado lendo, e se perguntou se teria sido dele. Possivelmente, quando já era um ancião e tinha decidido escrever suas memórias.

—Descreva-me isso — lhe estava dizendo David.

—O que?

—A casa. descreva-me

—Pois... uma vez devia ser incrível. A embocadura da lareira é de madeira nobre e está esculpida, e embora agora esteja danificada, é esplêndida. As janelas são muito altas e os tetos tinham molduras das que agora faltam muitos partes... Este lugar tem... não sei. Algo.

—Entretanto, não se aproxima de nada do que você está acostumada — disse David.

—Sim, bom, não é Beverly Hills, mas se fosse não conseguiria trabalhar nada...

—Está conseguindo? Adiantaste algo?

Morgan observou a tela azul de seu computador, que tinha se salvado dos credores só porque o tinha na universidade quando seus pais se mataram e tinha saído à luz da verdade a situação econômica da família. Estavam arruinados, e tinham tantas dívidas que Morgan apenas podia assimilar as cifras. Ao princípio não tinha podido entender. Seu pai era um diretor de cinema de êxito, e sua mãe era uma atriz que, fazia uma década, tinha alcançado o topo, e que na atualidade fazia papéis menores, mas que parecia contente com sua vida.

Ou isso era o que pensava Morgan. Logo soube que tinham estado vivendo em uma ilusão. O nível de cocaína que tinham em sangue na noite do acidente era tão alto que o forense perguntou-se como tinham se arrumado para conduzir.

Eram drogados, e todo seu estilo de vida era uma grande mentira.

A casa e todas as demais posses tiveram que ser vendidas para cobrir uma parte da dívida, e Morgan tinha tido que deixar a universidade. Já deviam a matrícula e vários pagamentos. E aparentemente, seus amigos eram tão falsos como David sempre tinha tentado lhe dizer, porque uma vez que souberam da verdade, tinham-na abandonado como ao guarda-roupa do ano anterior, enquanto que aqueles aos que ela tinha considerado inferiores estavam divertindo-se em segredo com seus problemas. Nos últimos dias no campus, Morgan tinha encontrado páginas dos periódicos e as revistas penduradas nos quadros de avisos de todos os corredores, revelando todos os detalhes da vida secreta de drogados de seus pais, que, entretanto, pareciam que tinham tudo. O pesadelo atrás do conto de fadas, e a pobre menina rica ficou completamente só e arruinada.

Tinha saído da universidade e de Los Angeles com o rabo entre as pernas, e tinha chamado ao David. Ele tinha ajudado a vender as poucas coisas que ficavam, como seu Maserati, que, graças a Deus, estava no seu nome, e a comprar um carro de segunda mão guardando a diferença. Quando lhe havia dito que necessitava de um lugar onde esconder-se e lamber suas feridas, tinha respondido que podia fazê-lo naquele lugar do Maine, grátis, durante tanto tempo como necessitasse.

E não seria muito, pensou ela silenciosamente. Sempre tinha tido a intenção de converter-se em uma grande escritora de roteiros, só que ia ter que começar a tentá-lo um pouco antes do que tinha pensado. David era produtor. Ele a ajudaria a fazer os contatos precisos e possivelmente produzira o filme ele mesmo. Tinha-lhe prometido que lhe daria uma oportunidade. Que a ajudaria em tudo o que pudesse. Só necessitava... o material.

—Morgan? —a voz do David a tirou de sua cisma—. Ouviste-me? Perguntei que tal vai o roteiro.

—Muito bem. Estupendamente — tão bem que tinha decidido ir explorar a casa em vez de seguir brigando com a tela vazia. A única tecla que estava apertando uma e outra vez era a de apagar. Desde que tinha chegado ali, só tinha escrito tolices.

—Sabe? É normal que tenha algum problema na hora de começar — lhe disse David—. Não pressione a ti mesma, passastes por muitas coisas, e necessitas tempo para digerir tudo.

Morgan encolheu os ombros.

—Não é isso — lhe disse.

—Não?

—É obvio que não. Já passaram seis meses. Superei por completo.

—superaste completamente perder a seus pais, sua fortuna, sua casa, sua educação e tudo o que pensava que era sua identidade? —disse ele, e estalou a língua—. Não acredito.

—Bom, pois é certo. E, para ser sincera, averiguar que foi adotada me facilitou as coisas. Refiro-me a que... já sabe que meus pais nunca estiveram de tudo... implicados emocionalmente.

—Era a cocaína, carinho. Não a adoção. Não foi você.

Ela pigarreou ao notar que sua garganta se fechava e obrigou-se a reagir.

—E quanto ao resto, vou recuperar tudo, David. Tudo o que perdi. E mais ainda.

—Não o duvidei nem por um momento.

—Nem eu tampouco — respondeu ela, observando a tela vazia e sentindo que as dúvidas que estava tentando negar a asfixiavam. Demônios, por que escrever um roteiro de êxito não era tão fácil como ela sempre tinha acreditado? Havia visto muitos filmes e tinha pensado que poderia fazê-lo melhor, inclusive dormindo.

—E para quando terá o roteiro? — perguntou-lhe ele.

Ela umedeceu os lábios. Oxalá soubesse. —Uma obra de mestre requer tempo. É algo imprevisível.

—Necessito de um projeto para o outono. Estou te reservando um oco, Morgan. Três meses. Necessito o material em três meses. Poderia fazê-lo? Poderia escrevê-lo durante o verão e me entregar em setembro?

Ela levantou o queixo, tragou saliva e disse: — Sim. Terei terminado em setembro. Não há problema.

—Estupendo — lhe disse David—. Vais fazer-lo muito bem, Morgan. Poderá com isso.

—É obvio.

—Necessita algo? Está bem de dinheiro?

Morgan se obrigou a mentir. Tinha deixado suas contas à zero, seguindo o conselho do David, antes que os credores se lançassem sobre elas, e tinha o dinheiro do carro. Mas embora ali não tivesse que pagar o aluguel, havia outros gastos: o telefone, a eletricidade, a água... e tinha que comer. A verdade era que o dinheiro estava acabando.

—Estou bem — lhe disse.

—De acordo — disse David brandamente—. Bem, avise se necessitar de algo.

—Farei, David.

Ele ficou silencioso durante um momento.

—E que tal está de saúde?

Ela tomou ar e depois o deixo escapar com um suspiro.

— Já sabe que eu não gosto nada que me tratem como se fosse um ser doentio.

—Acaso te disse que era?

—Não.

—E que tal está?

Ela apertou os lábios.

—O ar fresco e limpo daqui está fazendo maravilhas — mentiu. O que ia dizer-lhe? A verdade? Não podia dizer que se ressentia da umidade e do frio daquele lugar, embora já estivessem em abril—. Bom, David, tenho que te deixar — disse, tragando saliva de novo para tentar desfazer o nó que tinha na garganta—. Se quiser terminar isto antes do outono, tenho que continuar.

—De acordo, carinho. Chame-me se necessitar algo.

—Farei, David. Obrigado.

Morgan desligou o telefone e mordeu o lábio inferior. Virou a velha cadeira para a tela do computador e se sentou. Pôs ambas as mãos sobre o teclado e se disse que tinha que escrever algo aquele mesmo dia, ou deixá-lo e buscar um trabalho. O problema era que não sabia fazer nada.

Escrever era a única coisa que tinha querido fazer, e na única que tinha sido boa... Ou ao menos, isso acreditava. Na universidade, seus ensaios sempre tinham muito boas notas dos professores. O grupo de teatro inclusive tinha representado alguma de suas obras. A todo mundo tinha encantado, aos críticos do campus, aos dos periódicos locais...

Mas isso tinha ocorrido quando ela era Morgan da Silva, a brilhante filha de um aclamado diretor e de uma famosa atriz. Naquele momento não era mais que Morgan da Silva, desgraçada, sem dinheiro e sem lar, virtualmente expulsa de sua cidade e com um futuro muito mais negro e vazio do que nunca tivesse imaginado.

Além disso, não sabia se seu talento era real ou se simplesmente tinha conseguido todo aqueles louvores por seu sobrenome. Já não sabia nada, nem quem era, nem o que estava fazendo, nem por que tinham deixado de lhe chegar às palavras. Era como se o poço de que tinham brotado tivesse secado ao acabar-se sua ilusão.

Lá fora, o vento uivava. A luz se foi e voltou em um instante. A velha casa grunhia quando o vento soprava forte. Provavelmente, se ela fosse tão velha também gemeria, pensou. E então se perguntou quantos anos teria aquilo.

Aquele diário, aquelas memórias não tinham data, mas era evidente que fora escrito fazia muitos, muitos anos. Ao menos, um século atrás... ou dois.

Aquele pensamento lhe recordou o escritor, Dante. Teria vivido ali quando adulto? Teria estado naquela mesma sala, possivelmente passeando frente ao fogo, pensando enquanto sua pena descansava naquele mesmo escritório? Teria esperado a sua musa igual a ela, frustrado quando não lhe chegavam às palavras?

Como se uma mão invisível a arrastasse, subiu à água-furtada e acendeu um par de velas. Depois levantou a tampa do baú e tirou o primeiro volume das memórias que tinha estado lendo. Abriu o tomo cuidadosamente e começou a ler. E, uma vez mais, perdeu-se na história.

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Passaram treze longos anos antes que voltasse a ver a Sarafina. Treze longos anos, nos quais aprendi muitas coisas. Aprendi que, fôssemos onde fôssemos, sempre seríamos mal acolhidos. Que apesar de ser honestos sempre nos chamariam ladrões, inclusive pessoas estranhas que não sabiam nada de nós. Por isso aprendi também a tomar o que queria e a mandar a todos ao inferno. Pensei que estaria bem desfrutando dos frutos do me atribuíam. Se me apanhavam, pagaria por aqueles crimes embora não os tivesse cometido. Era melhor pagar por meus próprios delitos que pagar pelos de algum parvo que fingia ser honesto, porque sempre havia algum cigano perto a quem carregar com as culpas.

Mas, apesar de ter aprendido muitas coisas, havia um mistério que não tinha conseguido decifrar. Quem era Sarafina? Por que tinha relação conosco? E por que a tinham expulsado de nossa família? Tampouco tinha conseguido averiguar qual era a maldição que levava, conforme diziam todos. Não soube até a noite em que minha vida esteve a ponto de terminar. Até a noite em que minha vida realmente terminou tal como a conhecia, e começou uma nova.

Era outono de mil oitocentos e quarenta e oito.

Eu era jovem, um jovem exaltado e temerário. Minha família estava a ponto de recolher o acampamento e empreender a marcha de novo, não porque se cansaram do lugar no que viviam, mas sim porque os aldeãos nos tinham acusado de roubar gado, e sabíamos que a lei viria por nós rapidamente.

Antes de partir, decidi que conseguiria um pouco de carne dos animais daqueles que nos acusavam. Aquela noite havia lua nova; só se via um fio de prata no céu. Entrei no estábulo de um granjeiro. Não me importava o que encontrasse ali, sempre e quando pudesse roubar algo. Era para me ressarcir pelas injúrias para mim e para meus.

O primeiro animal que vi foi um bode. Pus uma corda ao redor do seu pescoço e puxei-o brandamente. O animal se deixou levar até que chegamos à porta do estábulo; então, de repente, cravou as patas no chão e emitiu um balido comprido e queixoso. Seu grito ressonou na metade da noite.

Eu devia ter deixado que o bode voltasse para seu lugar, mas o orgulho de um homem jovem algumas vezes é muito forte, e, além disso, em mim se combinava com a fúria e a frustração, assim continuei puxando a corda e arrastando o animal pela erva. O granjeiro nem sequer avisou. Em um momento, eu estava puxando o maldito animal, e no momento seguinte, estava de barriga para baixo no chão, com o som do disparo me retumbando nos ouvidos.

Uns segundos depois comecei a sentir a dor e o assombro. Durante uns instantes, notei a bala, como se fosse de fogo, e depois o sangue cálido me empapando a roupa. Mas então senti algo muito pior.

O intumescimento se estendeu por meu corpo: primeiro as pernas, e depois o ventre, o estômago, os braços... Depois não senti nada. Não podia me mover. Nem sequer senti que o granjeiro me virou com a ponta da bota e me deixou de barriga para cima.

—Malditos ciganos — disse, e me cuspiu. Depois tomou seu pode e partiu. Não me tinha matado.

O alívio, entretanto, transformou-se muito em breve em desespero, ao me dar conta de que morreria sozinho em poucos minutos. Notava que o sangue escapava do meu corpo, e me dava conta de que cada vez estava mais fraco pela perda. Estava sentindo... que morria.

Ouvi os passos do granjeiro enquanto se retirava. Depois ouvi o ruído da porta do estábulo ao fechar-se. E depois não ouvi nada mais que o suave som do vento da noite, sussurrando entre as árvores. Sussurrava meu nome.

—Oh, doce Dante — disse uma voz muito perto de mim. Aquela vez não era o vento— Fez com que este momento chegasse muito mais cedo do que eu gostaria.

Abri os olhos. Sarafina estava a meu lado. Sua silhueta se recortava no negrume da noite, como se fosse a de um anjo escuro. Eu tentei falar, mas as palavras eram tão suaves que soube que não poderia me ouvir. Ela se ajoelhou a meu lado e eu reuni todas minhas forças para lhe dizer:

—Sarafina... estou morrendo.

Sua mão suave me apartou o cabelo da frente.

—Não, Lhe dêem. Sabe muito bem que eu não o permitiria.

—M... mas...

—Shhh. Já quase chegou a hora. Quase sangraste. Será questão de um momento. Eu abri muito os olhos de pânico.

—Sarafina! Por favor!

Confia em mim, querido. Não morrerá. Escute: agora tem que fazer uma escolha, e não tem tempo para deliberar. Quer morrer, aqui e agora? Ou viver, embora isso signifique viver no exílio, como eu? A família te odiará e te jogará de seu lado.

Eu me sentia muito débil, e não entendia suas palavras.

—Vida ou morte, Dante? Me dê sua resposta. Se demorar, perderá a oportunidade de escolher. Morrerá. Diga-me isso agora: vida ou morte?

Eu lutei por pronunciar a palavra, mas não ouvi que emergisse de meus lábios. Tudo o que pude fazer foi pensar que queria pronunciá-la. Vida.

—Muito bem.

Ela se moveu. Eu tinha a visão imprecisa, assim não pude ver o que fazia. Depois apertou algo contra meus lábios, e eu senti uma assombrosa necessidade. Fechei a boca sobre a fonte que ela me tinha dado e chupei dali como um bebê que mamava de sua mãe. Comecei a sentir que a vida se estendia de novo por meu corpo, junto com uma fome que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Movi os braços e agarrei aquele obséquio, sujeitando-o contra a cara, enquanto mamava o líquido que se derramava por minhas veias.

—Já é suficiente!

Sarafina me agarrou pelos cabelo para prender minha cabeça e puxou com força. E só então me dei conta de que o que eu tinha estado chupando era seu pulso, e o que tinha bebido com aquela sede era seu sangue. Horrorizado, notei que meu estômago dava um tombo, e levantei a mão para limpar a boca.

—Não aconteceu nada, Dante. Assim é como compartilhamos o dom.

Eu olhei minhas mãos, manchadas de sangue. Mas estava vivo. Forte. Movi os dedos. Apertei os punhos.

—O que é isto? — perguntei-lhe brandamente —. O que significa? — enquanto falava, notava que meu corpo já não estava intumescido. Notava a brisa na pele e via com mais precisão da que nunca tivesse visto. Notava a força pelas veias. Incorporei-me, e então, ela me arrancou a camisa e a fez tiras.

—É um presente, jovem Dante, embora alguns o chamem de maldição. É um dom que eu te concedi. Nunca morrerá. Nunca envelhecerá. E embora sua família se volte contra ti, nunca estará sozinho como eu estive. Porque sempre estarei contigo. Sempre.

Eu a estava olhando por cima de meu ombro, porque estava a minhas costas, colocando tiras de tecido na ferida, o que causava uma imensa dor. Não entendia nada. Ela atou várias tiras ao redor do meu peito para manter os pedaços de algodão em seu lugar, e depois me ajudou a me pôr de pé. Então, vi o granjeiro justo detrás dela. Abri a boca para avisá-la.

Antes que tivesse podido dizer uma palavra, a mulher bela e graciosa que me tinha deixado fascinado virou-se e pegou ao homem pela gola da camisa. E antes que eu pudesse reagir, atirou-se a sua garganta.

Ouvi os sons... E vi, claramente, na escuridão, o que estava fazendo Sarafina. Estava... bebendo-se seu sangue. Estava abarrotando-se em seu pescoço. No princípio, o granjeiro deu murros nas costas dela, e chutes. Depois, simplesmente, rendeu-se. Ouvi como suspirava e vi como a abraçava. Deixou que sua cabeça caísse para trás, e vi como apertava seus quadris contra Sarafina enquanto ela bebia.

E depois, já não havia vida nele.

Ela soltou a camisa e o corpo caiu ao chão. Morto. Completamente seco.

Sarafina limpou os lábios delicadamente com um de seus lenços e virou-se para me olhar. Eu não podia pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

—Não te assuste, Dante. É que acaso acaba de te dar conta? Mmm? Somos Nosferatu. Não podemos morrer, lambeu os lábios, inclinou a cabeça e sorriu para mim ligeiramente—. Vampiros —sussurrou, e me pareceu que o vento recolhia a palavra e a repetia mil vezes com vozes diferentes.

Vampiros.

Uma brisa que provinha de alguma parte fez que a chama da vela vacilasse. Morgan apartou os olhos das páginas e olhou para trás. Mas, é obvio, não havia ninguém. Não havia nada. Aquilo não era real.

—Oh, Meu Deus —sussurrou —. Isto não é... não são umas memórias. É ficção. É uma ficção incrível, impressionante!

Oh, possivelmente não o tivesse sido para o homem que o tinha escrito. O artista que, com uma loucura deliciosa, tinha criado aquele conto e que, certamente, tinha acreditado. Um homem que tinha acreditado de verdade que era um vampiro. Um homem que tinha vivido ali, com toda probabilidade. Naquela mesma casa.

De repente, algo fez um ruído contra a janela. Morgan se assustou e levou uma mão ao peito, no lugar no qual seu coração tinha dado um salto. Só tinha sido o ramo de uma árvore, dobrada pelo vento, que tinha raspado o vidro. Não uma criatura da noite que se chamava Dante a si mesmo, que havia voltado para exigir que ela entregasse suas memórias. É obvio que não. Os vampiros não existiam.

O repentino movimento e o susto a tinham deixado enjoada, e tinha o coração acelerado. Esperou que passasse e respirou fundo. Ao olhar a hora, deu-se conta de que levava horas sentada naquela água-furtada poeirenta, perdida no mundo imaginário de um louco, quando deveria ter estado trabalhando em seu próprio roteiro.

Deus, como ia ser capaz de escrever um bom roteiro, um que David pudesse vender, em apenas três meses? Sobre tudo a partir daquele momento, depois de ter lido aquela incrível historia.

Vagamente, perguntou-se quanto tempo teria demorado o imaginativo Dante para escrever suas memórias. Não muito, pensou... se todos os volumes daquele baú estivessem cheios. Não entendia como era possível que o tivesse feito durante sua curta vida.

Entretanto, estava morto. Tinha que estar, porque ela tinha encontrado, finalmente, uma data... E suas palavras, suas histórias, estavam ali, intactas. Tão vívidas, tão maravilhosamente escritas, que era quase penoso que não as compartilhasse com o resto do mundo. Se ela tivesse escrito tão bem como aquilo e ninguém o tivesse visto, teria sido...

Oh. Deus, acabava de lhe ocorrer... Aquilo poderia ser seu trabalho. Ninguém mais sabia, assim poderia ser sua própria obra. Quem ia notar a diferença? —Não — sussurrou em voz alta—. Não estaria bem. Realmente não estaria bem? Acabava de pensar que era um crime que aquele trabalho permanecesse oculto. Acabava de reconhecer que, se ela fosse a autora, teria passado a eternidade lamentando que ninguém o tivesse encontrado. Ao fim e ao cabo, a palavra escrita é feita para ser lida e compartilhada por todo mundo. Experimentada.

Ajoelhou-se junto ao baú aberto. Que dano poderia fazer? Dante tinha morrido fazia muito tempo, e não era possível que ninguém conhecesse a existência daqueles volumes. De outro modo, não estariam ali, comidos pela umidade. E havia tantos!

—Meu Deus —sussurrou—. Isto é uma mina de ouro. Estou sentada sobre uma mina de ouro.

Aquilo era algo mais que um baú cheio de histórias. Era o caminho para tudo o que desejava, a chave para recuperar tudo o que tinha perdido. Riqueza, poder, fama. Seu retorno triunfante a Los Angeles. Aquilo era um presente que lhe tinha deixado um louco, morto fazia muito tempo, que se chamava a si mesmo Dante e que acreditava ser um vampiro.

Pegou o primeiro volume cuidadosamente e o apertou contra o peito. Levantou-se e desceu para o escritório.

E naquela ocasião, quando pôs as mãos sobre o teclado, as memórias de Dante estavam abertas junto ao teclado. As palavras fluíram.

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Maxine Stuart estava vendo JFK pela décima oitava vez na pequena televisão de seu quarto, com um cachorro-quente no colo e uma lata de refresco meio vazia na mesinha de cabeceira, quando ouviu as sirenes, levantou-se rapidamente e foi para a janela. No céu da noite, ao sul, viu um brilho avermelhado no horizonte. Um Jipe fez a curva do caminho para sua casa e, um segundo depois, ouviu que se abria a porta dianteira e que sua mãe falava com seus melhores amigos. Desligou a televisão e saiu de seu quarto.

Os encontrou no corredor e se deu conta de que ocorria algo grave. Jason não tremia facilmente, e estava tremendo. Storm, que em realidade se chamava Tempest, mas que odiava seu nome, estava completamente pálida. A mãe do Maxine os seguia.

—O que ocorre? O que é que está queimando? — perguntou Max.

—Spook Central —respondeu Jason—. E não parece que tenha remédio.

—É horrível —disse Stormy, com os olhos, azuis e brilhantes como duas jóias, cheios de lágrimas—. Não acredito que ninguém saia vivo.

Spook Central. A Central dos Espectros. Aquele era o nome preferido da Maxine para aquele centro governamental, um conjunto de barracões enormes que havia nos subúrbios da cidade, e que não tinha denominação oficial. O edifício principal era imenso, e estava bem afastado da cerca, muito alta, eletrificada e rodeada de câmaras de vigilância. Tudo estava envolto em mistério. O que a maioria da gente pensava era que se tratava de um laboratório de investigação onde se trabalhava para encontrar uma vacina contra o SIDA, uma cura para o câncer, coisa do estilo. Algo muito elevado para dedicar-se a bisbilhotar. Quem ia questionar uma missão tão sagrada?

Maxine tinha suas próprias teorias, como na maioria dos casos, e naquele momento esperava que sua versão estivesse equivocada. Sempre tinha pensado que aquele lugar era um laboratório militar e que ali se investigava sobre armas biológicas e químicas.

Entrou de novo em seu quarto, pegou sua jaqueta e voltou a sair ao corredor.

— Vamos.

—Ir? Aonde? —perguntou-lhe sua mãe. Nenhum dos três respondeu, e Ellen os rodeou enquanto caminhavam para a porta para lhes cortar o passo—. Max, não vão. Atrapalharão o trabalho que estejam fazendo, e é provável que saiam feridos.

—Vamos, mamãe. Tenho vinte anos. Não vou incomodar os bombeiros. Só quero saber o que é que está ocorrendo.

—Então, leia no jornal de amanhã, como todo mundo.

—Deus, como pode ser tão inocente?

Ellen Stuart suspirou, preocupada, mas também resignada. Ninguém tinha sido capaz de fazer que Maxine Stuart trocasse de opinião a respeito de algo, e sua própria mãe o tinha tentado desde dia em que lhe levaram a órfã de três meses a sua casa.

—Tomem cuidado.

—Sempre tomamos cuidado —respondeu sua filha, e pegou sua pequena mochila do cabide da entrada.

Quando os três amigos estavam sentados no carro, Maxine disse:

—Olhem. Vê-se o fogo daqui. Olhem.

Stormy estremeceu e baixou os olhos. Jason ficou olhando-o fixamente, e depois ligou a rádio e procurou pelo dial.

—Sabia que quereria ir —disse—. Eu me inteirei por meu irmão. Se ele não fosse bombeiro voluntário, provavelmente não saberia ainda.

—Não foi dito nada pela rádio, Jay? —perguntou-lhe Stormy, bastante nervosa.

Ele seguiu movendo o dial, e depois sacudiu a cabeça, lentamente.

— Acreditava que fossem dedicar lhe um especial, alguma porcaria dessas, mas não dizem nenhuma palavra.

—Dirão o que lhes ordenem que digam —disse Maxine—. Apesar do que minha mãe pensa sobre os jornais, estou segura de que não falarão disso, porque isto tem que ser alguma missão secreta do governo.

Stormy encolheu seus ombros e desviou o olhar. Aqueles temas sempre faziam que se sentisse incômoda, mas Maxine não se sentia incômoda falando deles. Sentia-se mais incômoda por ter vivido virtualmente à sombra daquele enorme complexo misterioso e bem protegido, e não ter sabido nunca o que havia dentro.

Sim sabia uma coisa com certeza: aquilo não era um laboratório de investigação contra o SIDA, e era possível que depois daquele incêndio ninguém soubesse o que era na realidade.

Quando chegaram ao ponto da estrada onde os veículos de emergência estavam estacionados, detiveram-se. Havia cercas que lhes cortavam o caminho, assim desceram do Jipe e observaram as chamas muito altas que subiam pelo céu noturno. Max sentia o sabor da fumaça na boca cada vez que respirava.

—Por aqui —disse, e caminhou pelo lado direito da estrada, além dos veículos estacionados. Seus amigos a seguiram. Chegaram à entrada do complexo, onde havia bombeiros por toda parte, completamente concentrados em seu trabalho. Maxine se agachou detrás de uma ambulância, e puxou o Jason e a Stormy. Os carros de bombeiros tinham entrado dentro do complexo. A guarita de vigilância estava vazia, e a porta estava aberta. A cerca e o alambrado estavam quebrados à esquerda e à direita, e as câmaras feitas pedaços. Os bombeiros voluntários, vestidos com trajes amarelos, dirigiam grandes mangueiras conectadas com os tanques de água dos carros. Cada vez que conseguiam que as chamas retrocedessem um pouco, os veículos se adiantavam mais, e os homens se aproximavam mais do inferno.

—Não entendo como suportam o calor. Deus, eu o sinto daqui — disse Storm, apertando a palma da mão contra a bochecha.

—Surpreende-me que não tenham fundido suas mangueiras —disse Jason—. Se aproximarem-se mais...

—Se aproximarem-se mais —terminou Maxine—, poderemos entrar.

—O que? —perguntou-lhe Jason, enquanto Storm a olhava boquiaberta —. Tem que estar de brincadeira, Max. Não podemos entrar aí.

—Não há ninguém vigiando a entrada. Todos estão concentrados no fogo. Podemos entrar sem problema.

—Max, sei que podemos entrar. O que queria dizer é que não devemos fazê-lo.

Então, foi ela que os olhou assombrada.

—Estão loucos? Desde que me dei conta de que essa estúpida história do laboratório de investigação sobre o câncer e o SIDA era uma mentira, estive morrendo de vontades de atravessar essas portas.

—O qual significa desde que tinha seis anos — murmurou Stormy.

—Mas, é que não se dão conta? Esta é nossa oportunidade. Não há guardas, e por fim podemos saber o que há detrás dessa mentira.

—E crê que vai ficar algo para ver, Max? As chamas estão devorando tudo — apontou Jason.

—Não saberemos se não entrarmos.

Ele suspirou, baixou a cabeça e passou uma mão pela cabeça barbeada. Nenhum dos três falou de novo durante um bom momento, enquanto seguiam ali agachados, olhando. Finalmente, Max se levantou e saiu correndo para as portas. Seus amigos duvidaram, mas a seguiram. Os três passaram diante da guarita e se esconderam atrás das árvores que bordeavam o caminho.

—Bom, conseguimos — disse Max.

—Se nos pegarem aqui, vão nos fichar.

—Não pense, Jason. Vêem aquele mastro? —perguntou-lhes, o apontado. Jason e Stormy olharam o mastro, e depois a olharam de novo—. Uma vez que cheguemos até ali, podemos rodear o edifício e entrar pela parte de atrás.

—E então, a parede em chamas pode derrubar-se sobre nós, nos esmagando e nos assando ao mesmo tempo — disse Storm, com o reflexo do fogo dançando nos olhos.

Max tragou as dúvidas que tinha sobre se devia arrastar a seus dois melhores amigos àquilo, dizendo-se que era por uma boa causa. Além disso, não sofreriam nenhum dano. Ela não o permitiria. Maxine Stuart cuidava de seus amigos.

Então saiu disparada até o final do caminho, onde terminavam os pinheiros, e eles a seguiram. Depois correram para a parte traseira do edifício. Era um montão do qual saíam chamas por toda parte, embora a maior parte do fogo transladou-se à parte dianteira, e estava acabando com ela. Havia cinzas e fumaça. Haveria também gente ali? - perguntou-se Max. Corpos?

Max olhou a seu redor.

—Vêem aqueles arbustos? Estão afastados do fogo — lhes disse, apontando-os —. Me espere ali. Prometo-lhes que não demorarei.

—Não, Max —lhe advertiu Jason. Parecia que estava zangado—. Não o faça.

—Cinco minutos. Só cinco minutos. Isto só ocorre uma vez na vida, Jay — e não esperou que ele replicasse. Simplesmente, pôs-se a correr.

Fazia muito calor, e a fumaça lhe queimava o nariz. Correu até que chegou à parede traseira, tossindo e entrecerrando os olhos para conseguir ver algo através do fogo e das quebras de onda de calor insuportável. No chão a havia caixas quebradas, computadores destroçados, queimados, feitos migalhas.

Acaso alguém os teria atirado pela janela em um esforço para evitar que se destruíssem? Ou possivelmente para destruí-los? Max deu um pontapé em um. Teria dado algo para conseguir algum daqueles discos rígidos. Só Deus sabia o que poderia encontrar ali. Agachou-se para tentar pegar algo de uma pilha de escombros, mas as partes estavam tão quentes que lhe abrasaram os dedos e retirou a mão de um puxão.

— Demônios!

Levou os dedos queimados aos lábios, soprou-os e os sacudiu no ar enquanto seguia caminhando. Seu pé se chocou contra algo que rodou, e quando olhou para baixo, se aproximando, deu-se conta de que estava inclinada sobre um antebraço e uma mão carbonizados.

— meu deus!

Sua respiração se acelerou, e embora seus pulmões recolhessem mais e mais fumaça cada vez que inalava, não podia evitá-lo. Continuou sua busca, e viu outros restos humanos entre o desastre. Mais e mais. Corpos. Partes de corpos. Era como se estivesse andando pelo inferno. Jesus, por que ninguém tinha podido sair vivo? Que demônios teria ocorrido ali?

Aquilo era uma estupidez. Tinha sido parva ao ir ali. Começou a virar-se para voltar para o Jason e Stormy, quando um movimento lhe chamou a atenção. Ficou imóvel, com os olhos entrecerrados.

Pouco a pouco, o movimento tomou forma. Um homem com a roupa queimada e com a pele tão enegrecida que Max não soube se era branco ou negro. Estava curvado e caminhava instavelmente, se inclinando e erguendo uma e outra vez. Parecia como se estivesse recolhendo coisas, escapando do inferno sem querer deixar nada para trás. Ela estava a ponto de lhe oferecer ajuda quando ouviu que alguém gritava seu homem da distância.

O homem também ouviu a voz do Stormy, e voltou à cabeça para onde procedia o grito. Uma chama saltou em algum lugar próximo a ele e iluminou seu rosto durante um instante. Ele tinha queimado por completo o cabelo de uma parte da cabeça, e tinha um lado do couro cabeludo e da cara completamente abrasados. Max tentou memorizar seus traços, sua cara redonda, a forma de seu queixo. Ele colocou o que tinha tirado do chão nos bolsos, e correu como pôde, vacilante, para a Maxine.

Ela se agachou e conteve o fôlego, obrigando-se a permanecer imóvel. Não sabia com segurança se aquele homem era perigoso, mas se estivesse fazendo algo positivo, não fugiria. Possivelmente era só um intrometido, como ela. Mas provavelmente não. Tinha estado dentro do edifício em chamas. Aquilo era evidente.

Quando ele passou coxeando a seu lado nem sequer se incomodou em olhá-la. Passou tão perto que Max sentiu o aroma de carne queimada e lhe deu um tombo no estômago. Do homem caiu algo da jaqueta. Em realidade, duas coisas. Entretanto, ele não se deu conta, e seguiu coxeando até que se perdeu entre a fumaça.

Maxine tragou saliva e tomou ambas as coisas. Uma delas era um CD-ROM, e a outra, uma espécie de placa de identificação. Notou que suas mão tremiam enquanto os metia no bolso. Incorporou-se e pôs-se a correr para o arbusto onde estavam seus amigos, sem olhar de novo o açougue que encontrou a seu caminho. Ao chegar, caiu de joelhos sem fôlego.

— Graças a Deus que já voltaste! —disse-lhe Storm. Agachou-se a seu lado e lhe pôs a mão sobre as costas, acariciando-a—. Está bem? O que aconteceu ali?

—Encontraste algo? O que viu? —perguntou-lhe Jason.

Maxine levantou a cabeça e os olhou.

—É... havia... havia corpos.

—Oh, Deus —disse Stormy, fechando os olhos.

Max se agarrou ao antebraço do Jason, e ele a ajudou a levantar-se.

—Vamos daqui, de acordo? — disse-lhe Jason.

Ela assentiu e se levantou. Os três caminharam juntos, e quase tinham chegado à porta quando ouviram os sons de uns motores e chegaram uns veículos rugindo por toda a rua. Detiveram-se na entrada. Ao menos um dos caminhões tinha montada uma metralhadora em um tripé na parte de atrás. Em um segundo, várias dezenas de soldados armados desceram dos furgões e se estenderam por todo o terreno.

A uns metros deles havia um policial de costas para eles, observando os movimentos com a cabeça inclinada de um lado. «Minha polícia», pensou Maxine, com certo alívio. Jason também o viu e apertou o braço de Max, lhe sussurrando:

—Um policial.

—Não passa nada. É Lou Malone.

Jason a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Dá aulas no curso de defesa para mulheres que estou fazendo.

—Tem que te lembrar, Jay — disse Storm—. Trabalhava nas festas do instituto. É esse por quem Max sempre esteve apaixonada.

—Ah, sim. Esse — e olhou a Max para lhe perguntar se ainda gostava, mas ela se limitou a pôr os olhos em branco e olhar para outra parte.

De repente, alguém começou a falar por um megafone, e os meninos se sobressaltaram.

—Estas são instalações governamentais e, portanto, esta é uma operação militar. Os bombeiros locais cessarão toda atividade imediatamente, e ninguém abandonará o lugar sem autorização. Por favor, formem uma fila ordenada perto da porta principal e serão escoltados fora da zona. Isso é tudo.

—O que está ocorrendo, Max? —perguntou-lhe Storm, agarrando-a pelo braço—. Têm armas.

—Não as vão usar — disse Jason, tentando que sua voz soasse confiante —. Quero dizer que são soldados, e têm que levar armas. Entende?

Então observaram como os soldados separavam aos bombeiros dos caminhões tanque e tratavam de lhes tirar as mangueiras. Alguns obedeceram, mas aqueles que não se moveram o suficientemente rápido foram revistados ali mesmo e depois conduzidos até a porta. Alguns soldados revistavam os caminhões.

—Não entendo nada —disse o oficial Malone para si mesmo—. O que é isto?

Maxine se aproximou dele e pigarreou. Ele se voltou rapidamente e ficou olhando atônito. Ela o queria. Tinha-o querido do instituto, e não lhe importava que tivesse uma cara áspera e com rugas, ou que fosse dezoito anos mais velho que ela. Nem sequer importava que a considerasse uma cria pesada com muita imaginação.

—Mas bom, se for Mad Maxie Stuart, minha ruiva favorita — disse, sacudindo a cabeça brandamente—.. por que demônios não estou surpreso de verte aqui?

—Olá, Lou. Só queria ver o incêndio.

— Mm, mm — disse, ao ver seus dois amigos—. É que não têm o suficiente sentido comum para não deixar que lhes arraste em seus planos?

Eles encolheram os ombros e não disseram nada.

—Lou, eu não gosto disto —disse Max—. O dos soldados. Estão revistando a todo mundo.

—Sim, já o vejo.

—É só uma desculpa para colocar as mãos nas garotas —disse Storm—. Se acreditarem que vão pôr as mãos em cima de mim, estão muito enganados.

Maxine observou o olhar do Lou enquanto escutava a Stormy, e soube que seu amiga tinha escolhido a tática correta.

—Tampouco eu gosto da idéia de que esses me coloquem as mãos, Storm —enquanto falava, um soldado golpeou a um bombeiro que resistiu e o pôs contra a guarita. Lou o viu e piscou.

—Tenho medo, Lou. Quero sair daqui — lhe pediu Max.

Lou Malone apertou os lábios enquanto pensava. Finalmente, assentiu.

—Não é que vós, umas crianças, sejam precisamente uma ameaça para a segurança nacional. Estes tios estão sendo muito meticulosos, parece-me. Olhem, há um buraco na cerca, justo detrás daqueles pinheiros. Vêem-no? Está ao lado da árvore mais alta. Saiam por ali. Eu não lhes vi.

—Obrigado, Lou.

Ele assentiu com preocupação. Impulsivamente, Max ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

—Vão diretamente para casa, Mad Max. Não quero que se meta mais em assuntos de adultos, entendido?

—Prometemos —disse ela. Depois os três saíram correndo na direção que ele lhes tinha mostrado.

Quando Jason e Storm partiram para casa, Max tirou a placa de identificação e o disco rígido do bolso da jaqueta. Não havia dito nada a seus amigos sobre os troféus que tinha encontrado; não queria que nada pudesse lhes pôr em perigo, ou lhes converter em cúmplices se o que tinha feito era um crime. Aquela noite, muito tarde, limpou a placa, parcialmente derretida, para estudá-la. Tinha a fotografia de um homem, e dizia: Frank W. Stiles. Nível de Segurança: Alfa. DIP.

Ela sabia o que significava nível de segurança alfa. Tinha-o averiguado na primeira vez que tinha tentado descobrir a verdade a respeito dos óvnis e das manobras do governo. Alfa era a palavra que se usava para indicar as autorizações de segurança de alto nível que concediam a certas agências que estavam sob as proteção da CIA. Mas em todos aqueles anos de investigação, nunca tinha encontrado com nenhuma referência sobre alguma agência ou operação chamada DIP.

Deus, o que seria o que tinha encontrado?

Estava quase tremendo quando tirou a fuligem do CD-ROM e o colocou no computador, rogando que o calor não o tivesse destruído. E não o tinha feito. Quando acessou a seu conteúdo, a tela ficou negra e apareceram umas letras em vermelho.

DOCUMENTOS DE ALTO SEGREDO DA DIVISÃO DE INVESTIGAÇÕES PARANORMAIS. EXPEDIENTES DOS CASOS D 145.9-H376.51

Ao ler aquilo, ficou rígida e teve que dar-se ânimos para continuar. Pressionou o botão do mouse, e na tela apareceu uma lista de nomes.

Damián, pseudônimo Nantar.

Damián, pseudônimo Gilgamesh.

Daniels, Matthew.

Daniella.

Dante.

Devón, Josephina.

Evidentemente estava ordenada alfabeticamente, e a lista começava na letra d e terminava na letra H. Havia mais ou menos uns trezentos, calculou depois de ter percorrido todas as páginas do documento.

Voltou ao princípio, e de repente seus olhos se fixaram em um nome que captou por completo sua atenção.

Drácula, Vlad (ver a biografia completa).

«Que demônios...». Fez um clique sobre o nome e apareceu um desenho. Era o retrato de um homem moderno, com o cabelo negro e comprido e os lábios estranhamente vermelhos.

O mais conhecido de toda a espécie, nasceu nos Cárpatos e foi transformado, segundo nossas investigações, pouco depois de completar os vinte anos. Apadrinhado por um soldado inimigo desconhecido, provavelmente um turco. A última vez que foi visto foi em maio de mil novecentos e noventa e dois, em Paris.

«A última vez?», perguntou-se ela, piscando enquanto olhava a tela e tentava assimilar o que estava lendo. «Em noventa e dois?».

Sob o retrato havia mais títulos para escolher: Assassinatos, Sócios, Guaridas, Biografia completa.

«O que é isto, no nome de Deus?».

Fez clique em outro dos nomes da lista, e de novo apareceu na tela outro retrato, naquela ocasião uma fotografia com a etiqueta de tomada antes da transformação.

Josephina Devon. Nascida no Brooklin, Nova York, em mil novecentos e sessenta e dois. Transformada no verão de seus trigésimo aniversário, junho de mil novecentos e noventa e dois. Apadrinhada por R-532, pseudônimo Rhiannon. O vampiro foi capturado pelos investigadores da Divisão em dezembro do mesmo ano. Foi transladada ao quartel geral da DIP no White Plains, Nova Iorque. Morreu em cativeiro em mil novecentos e noventa e cinco.

De novo, oferecia mais informação, mas naquela ocasião com um aplique importante: Análise e provas realizados sobre o sujeito. Resultados.

Aquilo não podia ser real.

Quando fez clique sobre Biografia, encontrou um documento de mais de duzentas páginas, com detalhes que fizeram que sua mente girasse ao redor da impossibilidade de todo aquilo. Quando abriu o expediente que tratava os experimentos e as provas, pensou que ia vomitar. Aquela pessoa, aquela mulher, tinha sido um rato de laboratório. Tinham experimentado com ela naquele edifício, em sua própria cidade.

Mas não. Não tinha acontecido, porque não era real. Os vampiros não existiam. E muito menos existia uma agência governamental dedicada a investigar sobre eles.

Entretanto, ali tinha uma prova de que sim existiam.

E que demônios se supunha que ela tinha que fazer?

No dia seguinte soou o timbre da porta, mas quando Max abriu, não havia ninguém. Só um envelope marrom a seus pés. Sua mãe já tinha ido ao trabalho. Maxine pegou o envelope olhando a ambos os lados da estrada no caso de vê algum veículo suspeito. Nada. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma etiqueta, nem um selo.

Entrou na casa, fechou a porta e rasgou o envelope. Continha três fotografias Polaroid. A primeira era do Jason, dormido profundamente, em sua própria cama! A segunda era da Stormy, de costas, enquanto tomava banho. A terceira era de sua mãe, saindo do carro, no estacionamento do hospital onde trabalhava como enfermeira.

Enquanto estava olhando as fotografias, com o cenho franzido e o coração acelerado, soou o telefone. Desprendeu o fone e o levou a ouvido.

—Você gosta das fotografias, Maxine?

Aquela voz era um sussurro tão frio que fez que lhe gelasse o sangue.

—Quem demônios é? —Maxine se aproximou da secretária eletrônica e pôs a gravadora em marcha.

—Essas fotos foram feitas durante as últimas doze horas, sabe?

—Por quê? —agarrava com tanta força o telefone que tinha os nódulos brancos. Desejava que fosse o pescoço daquele desgraçado. Como se atrevia? Deus, tinha estado na habitação do Jason. Na ducha da Stormy. E naquele estacionamento escuro, a sós com sua mãe.

—Para te demonstrar o fácil que me resulta saber tudo a respeito de ti, e o rápida e facilmente que posso chegar até as pessoas a que quer. Para dispará-los. Esta vez foi com uma câmara, mas...

—Se mete-se com minha família ou meus amigos, o matarei. Entende-me?

—Essa é uma boa ameaça, vindo de uma menina que acaba de sair do colégio — ele soltou uma gargalhada rouca e baixa, que degenerou em uma tosse.

Max apartou o telefone e o olhou, ao dar-se conta de que aquele homem era ele. Era o indivíduo que tinha visto sair do edifício em chamas com a cara queimada. Devia havê-la visto, depois de tudo. Quando deixou de tossir, ela aproximou de novo o telefone.

—Por que me chamou? O que quer de mim?

—Quero que esqueça tudo o que viu ontem à noite. Que atue como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Que não o diga a ninguém.

—Bem. Encantada. Se me disser o que ocorreu.

—Estou-te oferecendo um bom trato, Maxine. Esquece que me viu.

—Mas...

—Me escute, estúpida intrometida! —ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir a reação furiosa do homem—. Se chegar a mencionar a alguém que me viu naquele incêndio, a seguinte coisa que encontrará à porta de sua casa será um cadáver. Ou uma parte. Escolherei uma das fotografias ao azar. Entende-me agora?

—Sim! Sim, eu... olhe, não sei nada. Não sou nenhuma ameaça para você. E eu sou a única que o viu. Não o disse a ninguém. Eles não sabem de nada — disse, tremendo. Teve que apoiar-se na parede.

—Assim está melhor. Procure que tudo siga assim. Estarei te vigiando, Maxine. E tenha por seguro que sei como fazê-lo. Vou escutar tudo o que diga e ver tudo o que você veja. Não me ponha a prova.

—Não o farei.

Ele desligou.

Ela tragou saliva e desligou também. Esteve a ponto de cair ao chão. Sentia-se exposta e vulnerável. Estaria vigiando-a? Estaria vendo-a naquele momento? Teria posto câmaras e microfones em sua própria casa? Se aquele tipo era da CIA, seguro que sabia como fazê-lo. Disse-se a si mesma que tinha que tranqüilizar-se e pensar. Estava claro que, tinha tido tempo e forças para vigiar ao Stormy, ao Jason e a sua mãe, depois de haver-se queimado a cara e a cabeça no incêndio, poderia vigiar a ela com toda facilidade. Entretanto, não era provável que tivesse conseguido plantar câmaras em sua casa ainda.

Bem.

Tirou a gravação da secretária eletrônica e foi para seu quarto. Ali guardou o conteúdo do CD-ROM em seu disco rígido e colocou o CD, junto com a placa de identificação daquele tipo e a fita da secretária eletrônica em sua mochila. Não resultaria nada estranho que fosse à universidade em um dia como aquele. Ao fim e ao cabo, tinha aulas.

Não podia seguir com aquele assunto e pôr em perigo a vida de sua mãe e a de seus amigos. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que aquele homem cumpriria suas ameaças. Deus sabia que o governo tinha cometido atrocidades desse tipo e nunca se soube. Sobre tudo, se o conteúdo daquele CD-ROM era verdadeiro.

Mas não esqueceria. E se asseguraria de fazer suficientes cópias daquelas provas e as esconderia em diferentes lugares. Porque, algum dia, seria adulta e estaria em posição de tirar de baixo dos panos. Algum dia, quando estivesse estabelecida, com o curso de direito terminado e um doutorado em seu currículo, e com influências, pediria respostas.

Mas não podia fazê-lo ainda. Naquele momento, só era Mad Maxie Stuart, a estudante de universidade de vinte anos com uma grande imaginação.

«É imaginação uma droga, imaginação», pensou. Se alguma vez tinha necessitado de prova de que o governo estava fazendo algo sujo em sua própria cidade, já a tinha. E se aquele desgraçado do telefone pensava que suas ameaças iam fazer que perdesse o interesse, estava enganado. Suas ameaças eram como uma prova do que tinha lido e visto. Não estava louca. Tinha razão.

Sempre tinha tido razão.

E saberia ser paciente.

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Cinco anos depois:

Dante despertou para ouvir os sons das chamas e perceber o aroma da fumaça. Pensou que era um pesadelo, mas ao sentir o calor e o ardor nos olhos, soube que o fogo era real.

Incorporou-se rapidamente na cama e se deu conta, sonolento, de que ainda não era noite. Ainda se sentia fraco pela frouxidão do sono do dia, e notava os membros pesados. Levantou-se, completamente nu, e sentiu na planta dos pés a suavidade do luxuoso tapete. Encaminhou-se para a porta do quarto, mas não chegou até ela. As chamas rangiam do outro lado, e a superfície da madeira estava começando a suar.

Seu nariz ardia por causa da fumaça e tinha a cabeça cheia de perguntas. Aquilo não era uma coincidência. Voltou-se para a janela e abriu as cortinas, mas teve que se separar porque os raios do sol chamuscaram sua pele nua.

Se saísse à rua, assaria. Se ficava na casa, também.

A porta rugiu e inchou até que estalou e as chamas entraram na habitação. A fumaça entrou como um enorme fantasma negro, e ele notou que sua carne queimava. Grunhindo, pegou uma das pesadas cortinas e se envolveu nela. Depois se atirou pela janela.

O impacto contra o chão fez que os ossos rangessem. Rodou, levantou-se como pôde e pôs-se a correr envolto no sudário, às cegas, enquanto notava que os raios do sol queimavam sua pele através do veludo. Deu uma batida tremenda contra algo que certamente seria um carro, e depois ouviu um buzinada e uns insultos. Continuou movendo-se. Tinha que chegar ao mar. Estavam começando a formar-se ampolas na sua pele.

Seguiu correndo pelo pavimento, e de repente ouviu um som e algo se cravou no seu braço. Ficou imóvel ao sentir a incomensurável dor, tomando ar sob a cortina, apalpou o ombro e notou um dardo, como uma espiga, e o sangue quente e espesso emanando da ferida.

—Acertei! —gritou alguém.

Era a voz de um homem. «De um homem morto», pensou Dante, com ferocidade. Obrigou-se a seguir movendo-se, e aos poucos passos notou a água nos pie. A fria sensação era todo um alívio em sua pele ardendo. Deus, estava cozendo. Uns poucos metros mais à frente, inundou-se. O frescor acalmou sua pele, mas não a dor do braço. Deu-se conta que a água a seu redor estava cor rosa; olhou-se a ferida, e viu que estava perdendo muito sangue.

Aquele maníaco tinha disparado com uma mola de suspensão. Dante levantou o braço e viu a flecha se sobressaindo por de lado. Fantástico.

Agarrou a flecha com uma mão e a tirou de um puxão, apertando os dentes com força. Deus, os mortais nunca conheceriam a dor da mesma forma que os vampiros. Nunca.

Soltou a flecha no oceano. Tinha que tapar a ferida de alguma forma, antes de sangrar-se. Aquela ferida só fecharia durante o sono do dia, se sobrevivesse até então. Pegou areia e a colocou em ambos os orifícios, e depois fez uma espécie de bandagem com umas algas.

Sentia-se fraco pela dor, e os pulmões pediam ar. Sabia que não morreria por não respirar, mas era quase impossível obrigar-se a não inalar.

Quando olhou para cima de novo, o céu estava escuro. Lenta, muito lentamente, começou a subir para a superfície, e quando emergiu, tomou ar profundamente. Sentiu que cabeça se esclarecia. Separou o cabelo da cara e seguiu a orla com o olhar.

—Terá que sair, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Dante viu o homem que tinha falado. Estava movendo uma lanterna para iluminar a água, mas muito afastado do lugar onde ele se encontrava.

—Se sair agora, matará aos dois —disse o outro homem.

—Mas...

—Fracassamos. Tem que aprender a admitir a derrota e partir, Raymond. Do contrário, não sobreviverá para tentar de novo. Depois do anoitecer, eles têm o controle. Não entende? A noite é nossa inimiga.

Olhando através da escuridão, Dante viu o segundo homem que estava na orla. Tinha o lado esquerdo da cara enrugado e cheio de manchas, e a pele puxada do olho, conferia-lhe uma expressão grotesca. Mais acima tinha uma mancha rosa, e o cabelo não crescia.

—Apaga a luz — disse o homem das cicatrizes a seu companheiro.

O outro obedeceu.

—Como é possível que resista tanto tempo sob a água? Não acreditava que pudessem respirar como se fossem peixes, ou algo assim.

—Não podem. Mas demorariam muito para morrer por falta de oxigênio.

Dante começou a nadar silenciosamente, ansioso por cravar suas presas na garganta e deixá-los secos. Ele tinha perdido uma boa quantidade, e poderia recuperá-la a suas custas. Aqueles dois estavam verdadeiramente cultivando toda sua ira. Entretanto, antes que pudesse alcançá-los, correram para o carro e partiram. Então, Dante nadou rapidamente para a orla, sem preocupar-se de não fazer barulho. Saiu da água, completamente nu e frio como uma pedra, e olhou para trás, para a tocha que ardia na metade da noite. Aquele tinha sido um de seus lares favoritos.

—Vou ter que matar a esses dois, sejam quem seja.

—Dante?

Ele reconheceu aquela voz, e esperou ali, jorrando água, até que Sarafina saiu de entre as sombras. Estava tão bela como sempre, com seus lenços de seda coloridos e seus maravilhosos cachos negros. Aproximou-se, pegou pelos ombros e o beijou nas bochechas e nos lábios. Ele sentiu seu calor e notou em seu fôlego que acabava de alimentar-se.

—Está bem? —perguntou-lhe, quando finalmente o soltou.

—Tenho um buraco no ombro, mas curará. Esses desgraçados queimaram a casa.

—Viu-os?

— Sim. Partiram. Se não, já estariam mortos.

—Havia um que tinha a cara queimada?

Olhando-a com toda sua atenção, Dante assentiu.

—Conhecia-os?

—Ao da cara queimada sim. Seguiu-me uma noite em Paris. Teria lhe destroçado a garganta, se não se desse conta de que o tinha descoberto e tivesse fugido como um coelho.

Dante suspirou.

—Esse homem é a peste.

—Esse homem está pedindo a gritos que o matem.

Dante olhou ao céu e sorriu, a pesar da dor que estava sentindo.

—Você crê que terá que matar a todos os mortais.

—Trinta dos nossos morreram assassinados enquanto dormiam, Dante. E houve outros incêndios como este que estiveram a ponto de acabar com a vida de outros tantos. Alguém conhece nossos segredos.

Ele se estremeceu.

—Vamos a algum lugar onde possa me secar — disse a Sarafina—. Falaremos ali.

— Sim. Vais atrair a uma multidão, se continuar aqui nu.

Ela pegou-o pelo braço e o conduziu para uma limusine negra que estava estacionada em uma curva da estrada. Os dois entraram no assento de atrás, e Dante quase sorriu ante a extravagância.

O condutor não disse nada nem pareceu sentir saudades ao ver que sua chefa tinha pescado a um homem nu no oceano. Nem sequer a olhou diretamente nos olhos quando ela se dirigiu a ele. Estava muito bem instruído, pensou Dante. Possivelmente muito bem. Sarafina apertou o botão para abrir um pouco o vidro que os separava dele e lhe disse:

—nos leve para casa, querido. E ponha a calefação aqui detrás.

O chofer se limitou a assentir brandamente enquanto o vidro voltava a fechar-se. Depois, o carro começou a andar.

Sarafina começou a secar a Dante, seus ombros, o peito e o cabelo com um xale negro.

—Acredito que é essa horrível DIP — disse—. Têm que estar detrás disto.

Dante a olhou significativamente, e depois sinalizou com a cabeça ao homem que conduzia.

—Não seja tolo, querido. Não pode nos ouvir com o vidro fechado, e inclusive embora pudesse, não repetiria nenhuma palavra.

Dante olhou ao chofer de novo. Estava muito magro e muito pálido, e tinha o olhar vazio. Não podia ver sua garganta, mas o fato de que levasse um pulôver de pescoço alto sob a jaqueta azul marinho falava por si só. Dante voltou a olhar a Sarafina.

—Supõe-se que não deveria usá-los como escravos, Fina. É de má educação.

Ela encolheu seus ombros.

—Ao menos não os Mato no ato, a menos que me desagradem. Deixa de trocar de tema. O que fazemos com esta organização?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, pensando em terminar com a tristeza daquele pobre mortal quando terminasse o trajeto. Mas, do que serviria? Sarafina encontraria outro a quem pudesse dirigir a seu desejo, quanto mais freqüentemente bebia um vampiro de um mortal sem matá-lo, mais viciado ficava o humano, até que não era mais que um verme servil, como o chofer, que só desejava sentir as presas de sua senhora na jugular.

—O complexo da DIP foi destruído faz cinco anos, e o governo deixou de financiar a organização. Já não existe.

—Então, quem se dedica a caçar vampiros?

Ele encolheu seus ombros e desviou o olhar.

—E ainda seria mais interessante saber quem lhes está proporcionando a informação sobre nós. Sabem onde descansamos, onde caçamos e onde vivemos. Nem sequer a DIP, com todas suas investigações, tinha tanta informação sobre nossas vidas — deixou o xale úmido no assento, entre eles, e continuou — Essa é a pessoa a que temos que encontrar, Dante. Seja quem for, temos que matá-la... lentamente, acredito. Eu gostaria de ver como se murcha um pouco, primeiro.

Apertou o botão do cristal e o abriu.

—Seu pulso, querido. Sua senhora tem fome.

Sorrindo fracamente, o condutor lhe cedeu seu braço e ela levantou a manga da jaqueta e do pulôver. Depois afundou as presas no pulso e esteve alimentando-se dele durante um comprido momento. Dante olhou para o outro lado, mas não pôde negar que tinha começado a sentir fome.

Ela levantou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios manchados.

—Não quer um pouco, Dante? Está delicioso.

—É cruel, Sarafina. Mata-o e termina com isto.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se aquelas palavras a tivessem feito mal, e disse ao homem:

—Já chegamos, meu amor. Para o carro.

Ele assentiu e freou. Depois saiu do veículo e abriu a porta da Sarafina.

Estavam em uma auto-estrada. O tráfico passava a toda velocidade a seu lado. Sarafina não se levantou. Sem olhá-lo, disse-lhe:

—Quero que faça algo por mim, amor.

—Algo —sussurrou o homem.

—Quero que se volte e caminhe para o centro da estrada.

O condutor a olhou, mas não aos olhos, a não ser um pouco mais abaixo.

—Sarafina... —começou a dizer Dante.

—Faz agora — disse ela.

Dante fechou os olhos e soltou um juramento entre dentes. O condutor virou-se e saiu para o tráfico. Quando o atropelaram, o corpo saiu rolando uns metros mais à frente. Entretanto, mais então, Sarafina já tinha posto o carro em movimento e estava afastando-se. Nem sequer olhou para trás.

—Simplesmente, não entendo por que não volta para Los Angeles, Morgan. Tem tudo o que queria. Poderia voltar triunfante, exatamente como sempre tinha querido.

—Eu gosto de estar aqui — respondeu ela—. Vamos, David, tem que admitir que tenho feito maravilhas deste lugar em cinco anos.

—Estou começando a me arrepender de haver lhe vendido — murmurou ele entre os dentes. Sentou-se em uma poltrona antiga e passeou o olhar por aquele enorme salão. Ela sabia que estava admirando o que via. Morgan fizera que restaurassem as molduras dos tetos, e quatro querubins os observavam de cada esquina superior.

Ela se sentou em frente do David e lhe estendeu um copo de água com gás. Seu próprio copo parecia idêntico, mas junto à água também tinha servido vodca. Necessitava forças. Queria muito ao David, mas, demônios, preferiria que partisse.

Já não lhe importava nada mais que voltar para os livros de Dante. Deus, só idéia de passar uma hora sem deleitar-se em suas fantasias era insuportável. Nunca havia tornado a afastar-se da casa. Não queria. E quando dormia... Oh, Deus, quando dormia era muito melhor. Porque ele era muito mais real em seus sonhos.

— Eu acreditava que tudo estava decidido — continuou David—. Que irias te esconder aqui durante um tempo, para lamber suas feridas, escrever seu grande sucesso e depois de fazer fortuna, irias voltar e reclamar tudo o que tinha perdido. Se tivesse sabido tudo isto, não te teria deixado vir, em primeiro lugar.

Morgan apartou o olhar.

—David, não poderia escrever em outro lugar. Não da mesma maneira. Aqui encontrei mi... inspiração. Não poderia trabalhar em outro lugar, David.

—Isso são tolices.

Não. Não eram. Dante estava ali. Ela o sentia ali. Suas memórias lhe haviam devolvido a vida, mas também lhe tinham roubado a mente e a alma de alguma forma escura que ela não entendia. Dante era real para ela. Era muito mais que um lunático que tinha morrido fazia muito tempo e que tinha escrito todas suas fantasias de louco. Era real. Vivia... dentro dela, de algum jeito. Naquela casa.

Mas não podia explicar nada daquilo ao David. Em vez disso, ficou olhando a grande arranha que tinha comprado e tinha feito pendurar no salão. Perguntou-se se seria parecida com a que havia ali quando Dante estava vivo.

Não tinha sido fácil restaurar a casa. E não tinha sido barato. Mas graças ao êxito de bilheteria de seus dois primeiros filmes, tinha podido permitir-se fazer exatamente o que queria. Tinha contratado a peritos no período para que a assessorassem e para que tudo resultasse o mais exato possível. Embora muito mais luxuoso.

Seu terceiro filme tinha saído fazia dois meses, e já tinha convertido a Morgan em uma mulher tão rica que estava muito além de todas suas expectativas. E ao David, também. E só restava esperar para ver o que outros sonhos seriam capazes de cumprir. Morgan olhou seu relógio. —Já não é a hora?

—Quase. Vamos — David se levantou e tendeu sua mão para ajudá-la—. Deus, Morgan, tem que engordar algo. Não é atriz, sabe?

Ela sorriu, tentando dissimular a debilidade que sentia, e o ligeiro enjôo que sofria sempre que se levantava de uma cadeira muito depressa.

—Nunca se está muito magra nem se é muito rica —replicou—. Além disso, se tudo for bem, tenho que estar em forma para poder pôr um vestido de algum desenhista, em poucas semanas.

Claro. Como se fosse sair de sua casa, nem sequer para aquilo.

Entraram em seu escritório. A lareira tinha sido substituída por uma de gás, e o primeiro que fez Morgan foi acendê-la. O chão era de taco de madeira castanho, e estava coberto de tapetes orientais. O escritório também tinha sido restaurado, e o computador era de última tecnologia.

As paredes estavam cobertas de retratos de Dante que ela mesma tinha feito a lápis-carvão. Não tinha posto fotografias dos filmes; o ator que fazia o papel de Dante tinha feito um grande trabalho, mas não era ele. Ela conhecia Dante.

—Isto é horripilante — disse David, estremecendo-se enquanto caminhavam através da enorme estadia e se sentava frente à televisão—. Alguma vez te cansa dele?

Morgan se deteve ante um dos desenhos e ficou olhando-o.

—Conheço todos os traços de sua cara — sussurrou. Depois para romper o silêncio que seguiu a suas palavras, sorriu forçadamente e disse—: É obvio, isso é impossível. É o que minha mente criou do material que havia lá mesmo... em meus roteiros. Mas parece real. Vejo-o em meus sonhos, tão claramente como se fosse real. Inclusive conheço o som de sua voz.

—Escritores —balbuciou ele. Apertou um botão e se abriram as portas da réplica de um armário antigo, onde havia uma grande tela de televisão. Ligando-a e procurou o canal —Eu me fartaria dele. Real ou não.

—Eu poderia me inundar nele e não me cansar absolutamente. Algumas vezes, acredito que é isso o que estou fazendo: afogar-me nele.

David não respondeu, e ao olhá-lo, ela se deu conta de que a estava observando com estranheza. Morgan deixou escapar uma suave gargalhada para acalmar sua preocupação.

—Já sabe que os criativos são excêntricos. Não franza o cenho dessa maneira. Vai ficar com rugas.

Ele desviou o olhar com um suspiro, e seus olhos ficaram cravados na tela da televisão. Tomou o controle remoto e subiu o volume.

— Aqui está!

O famoso casal que falava do estrado estava lendo uma lista. Morgan pensou que aquilo seria longuíssimo Tomou um gole de sua bebida e esperou que chegassem à parte que lhe interessava.

—Na categoria de melhor roteiro original, os classificados são...

Pareceu-lhe que um zumbido enchia sua cabeça e os ouvidos. Já não ouvia nada do que estavam dizendo, mas de repente viu seu nome na tela, com os outros cinco.

—Morgan da Silva, pelo Twilight Hunger.

David ficou em pé de um salto, rindo, e a abraçou. Morgan se rendeu à escuridão que invadiu sua mente, e se desmaiou em seus braços. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, estava deitada no sofá. David estava a seu lado, lhe dando golpezinhos na mão.

— Shh. Tranqüila... Suponho que isto significa para ti mais do que eu tinha imaginado.

—Não é isso... —começou a dizer Morgan.

Deus... Tinham-na classificado como candidata para receber o prêmio mais importante de toda a indústria cinematográfica por um trabalho que não era dela. Nunca teria acreditado que aquilo iria tão longe. Entretanto, era certo. As histórias eram muito boas para que outros não a reconhecessem. Havia algo... transcendente nelas. Algo que comovia ao público.

—Estais melhor?

Ela assentiu, mas não fez gesto de incorporar-se. Aquilo era muito estranho, supunha-se que devia sentir-se... exultante naquele momento. Então, por que se sentia tão vazia?

—Agora sim vais ter que vir comigo a Los Angeles — disse David, passando uma mão pelo cabelo loiro dourado, que começava a ficar branco nas têmporas—. Haverá entrevistas, festas... tem que ser vista.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando controlar o pânico.

—Não posso partir agora.

—Mas...

—O novo roteiro está em um momento muito delicado, David. Não posso deixar de trabalhar e perdê-lo. E não posso trabalhar em nenhum outro lugar, assim tenho que ficar aqui.

Ele fechou os olhos lentamente, tentando assimilar o significado daquelas palavras.

—Terminarei quando se celebrar a cerimônia de verdade. Irei então. Prometo-lhe isso.

Ele abriu os olhos.

—Mas... precisa de um vestido, e de arrumar o cabelo, e... carinho, as pessoas passam meses preparando-se para essa noite única. Deus, se isto tivesse ocorrido à garota que eu conhecia faz cinco anos, teria querido ir a Paris para comprar um traje. E provavelmente, teria comprado três antes de tomar a decisão definitiva.

Ela se incorporou muito lentamente e o olhou aos olhos.

—Já não sou essa garota.

—Não — disse ele—. Não o é, mudaste, Morgan. E não para melhor. Converteste-te em uma ermitã.

Ela tentou controlar sua ira. David tinha razão. Se ela dissesse o que queria na realidade, pediria que partisse para casa, para poder voltar para sua reclusão. Arrastar-se entre a escuridão aveludada do mundo de Dante, para poder tocar suas memórias em linhas e frases que pudessem converter-se em realidade na tela. Era quase como se estivesse tentando ressuscitá-lo.

Mas não era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente.

—Zangaste-te comigo — disse David.

—Não, não. Só estou... aflita — respondeu, sorrindo—. Bom, vais levar-me para comer por aí para celebrar, ou não?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e deixou escapar um suspiro.

—É obvio que sim. Quanto demorará a te arrumar?

Ela tentou aparentar que estava feliz, que estava ansiosa por celebrar seu êxito. Entretanto, a verdade era que não podia esperar estar a sós com aquele homem que não existia, mas que a obcecava de noite e de dia. Dante estava de posse da sua mente, de seu coração, de sua alma.

Dante, o homem que tinha escrito suas memórias em primeira pessoa, e que certamente, teria acreditado até a última palavra do que escrevia.

O tinha acreditado que era um vampiro.

E ela quase desejava que tivesse sido certo.

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Dante estava fora, na escuridão da noite.

Chovia, e o vento enredava seu cabelo úmido. As ondas rompiam com força nas rochas, justo debaixo da casa. Sua casa. Ou ao menos, a que tinha sido sua casa uma vez. Agora havia alguém lá dentro. Ele sentia e saboreava sua presença da mesma maneira que percebia a chuva. Era uma mulher.

Quando tinha decidido voltar não estava seguro do que estado a encontraria. A última vez que a tinha visto, estava quase em ruínas. Entretanto, agora estava completamente restaurada, pintada... Alguém tinha tomado grandes moléstias em reabilitá-la. Aquele lugar parecia quase novo.

Havia dois carros em frente à porta, no caminho de cascalho. Os duas eram de uma marca estrangeira, e caros. Naquele momento, o dinheiro vivia naquela casa. Uma mulher rica e jovem. Ele cheirou aquilo no vento, também.

Havia um homem. Velho, robusto, forte, ao contrário da mulher, que levava a debilidade nela. Dante não cheirou sexo no ar, assim supôs que a relação era platônica.

Tinha que admitir que sentia curiosidade. Estava ansioso por ver o que tinham feito dentro da casa. Além disso, não podia partir. Desde que tinha tido seu último encontro com o homem queimado, tinha encontrado todas suas guaridas vigiadas. Aquele homem conhecia seus segredos, inexplicavelmente. Assim Dante tinha tido que voltar ali, depois de um século, para encontrar segurança e paz, até que pudesse pensar no que faria.

Era evidente que tinha estado afastado daquela casa durante muito tempo. Entretanto, não tinha importância.

Rodeou a casa e encontrou o salgueiro na parte de atrás, enorme, grandioso. Deus, como passava o tempo. Ele mesmo tinha plantado aquela árvore fazia mais de cem anos.

Com facilidade subiu pelo tronco e pelos ramos e baixou ao balcão do quarto principal. Naquelas janelas havia cortinas branquíssimas, finas, o suficientemente finas para poder ver através delas o que ocorria no dormitório.

A mulher estava dormindo em sua cama com dossel. Tinha o cabelo da cor da canela, exuberante e comprido, estendido pelo travesseiro. Sua pele era branca, pálida, e o pescoço comprido e esbelto. Dante lambeu as presas e sentiu que despertava o desejo. Não tinha costume de provar sangue de inocentes. Ele matava, sim. Poderia viver de sangue-frio, guardado em bolsas de plástico, como faziam alguns. Mas não chamava a aquilo de viver. Assim matava, mas só aqueles indivíduos que realmente o mereciam. Em outras ocasiões, pagava para que seus desejos fossem satisfeitos. Havia mulheres discretas, especializadas em casos como aqueles. Se lhes pagava o suficiente, eram perfeitas.

Entretanto, aquela mulher não era assim...Mas se sentiu miserável por ela. Desejava-a.

Estava tão perto das janelas que seu fôlego, embora frio, formava bafo no vidro. Limpou-o e seguiu olhando-a, desejando que tirasse o lençol para poder vê-la por completo. Queria saber com segurança se seu corpo estava coberto por algo mais.

Quase antes que aquele pensamento se completasse, a mulher levantou a mão até a parte superior do lençol e o baixou. Estava completamente nua, tal e como ele tinha suposto. E, por um momento, tudo o que pôde fazer foi beber sua beleza. Tinha os seios pequenos, e os mamilos cor de rosa. Estava muito magra, tanto que lhe notavam as costelas sob a pele. O pêlo de entre suas pernas era da mesma cor loira avermelhada que o de sua cabeça.

Passeou o olhar por seu corpo e seus olhos se fixaram em seus seios. Pensou em como seria saboreá-los, e imediatamente, os mamilos da mulher se endureceram. Dante ficou assombrado e franziu o cenho. Era possível que ela percebesse seus pensamentos, de alguma forma? Sabia que podia exercer controle mental sobre um mortal de vontade débil, mas ao menos deveria estar tentando-o...

Observou sua cara, e se perguntou o que ocorreria se pensava em que suas pernas brancas se separavam para ele... Ela as separou. Dante se estremeceu de desejo e de fome, e também de medo. De repente, entendeu as sensações que estava experimentando.

Aquela mulher era um deles. Era um dos escolhidos.

Dante se separou da janela e voltou a descer pelo salgueiro até o chão. Durante uns momentos ficou ali, olhando a seu redor e depois por volta do mar, como se ali pudesse encontrar respostas. Se tivesse algum outro lugar no mundo para ir-se, partiria alegremente. Mas o sol sairia logo, e aquele lugar era o único refúgio que tinha. Poderia criar outros, mas isso levaria tempo. Não. No momento, não podia fazer outra coisa que ficar ali.

Entretanto, evitaria por todos os meios encontrar-se com a mulher. Nunca tinha experimentado aquele tipo de conexão mental com um mortal. Nunca. Nem sequer o tinha experiente com os de sua própria espécie. Que demônios significava aquilo?

Caminhou para o escarpado e olhou para baixo, uns metros mais abaixo. Havia um saliência na rocha, camuflada por matagais que ele mesmo tinha plantado fazia muito tempo. Esperava que o passadiço não tivesse caído. E esperava que a estadia escondida sob a velha casa não tivesse se converteu em pó depois de tanto tempo.

Estava sonhando com Dante de novo.

Ele estava de pé ao lado da cama, olhando-a. Não disse nada, nem a tocou.

Ela ficou olhando-o e tentou falar, mas se deu conta de que não podia, assim seguiu olhando-o. Era estranho que conhecesse tão bem seu rosto, pensou. Era anguloso e cruel. Tinha uma mandíbula aguda e o nariz aquilino, e o olhar tão profundo que parecia que provinha diretamente de sua alma.

Ele queria vê-la e ela queria agradá-lo. Levantou uma mão e apartou o lençol e a manta sem nenhum pudor, e ficou ali, completamente nua, enquanto seus olhos escuros e intensos lhe queimavam a pele.

«me acaricie», pensou. «Pelo amor de Deus, me acaricie».

Então piscou, e ele já tinha partido. Morgan despertou e se incorporou de repente. As mantas estavam no chão, e sentia o corpo vivo. Mas estava sozinha.

Deus, aqueles sonhos estavam tomando vida própria. Possivelmente tivesse que pensar em submeter-se a algum tipo de terapia. Aquela vez, o sonho tinha sido completamente real.

Levantou-se e colocou a camisola, um objeto de cetim cor marfim, e caminhou para o balcão. Abriu as portas e saiu, inalando profundamente a brisa que provinha do mar. Era deliciosa.

Então ficou petrificada.

Havia um homem ao lado do escarpado, sacudido pelo vento igual a ela, olhando por volta do mar. Ela não podia lhe ver a cara, mas tinha a sensação de que havia algo familiar nele. A queda de seu cabelo. Sua postura. Algo.

Sentiu como se um punho se fechasse ao redor do estômago quando as nuvens se abriram e a luz da lua lhe iluminou o rosto.

«Dante...».

E, como se ele tivesse ouvido, voltou-se para ela e a olhou.

—Não pode ser —Morgan fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto notava como seu coração golpeava loucamente o peito—. Não pode ser.

Abriu os olhos de novo.

Os escarpados, o mar, o céu e nada mais. Não havia ninguém mais ali.

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Maxine estava em seu escritório, frente ao computador, quando a porta se abriu e entrou Stormy. Levava uma bolsa marrom na mão.

— Hora do descanso! —disse—. Trouxe calorias e hidratos de carbono.

Max suspirou e se levantou. Aquela era sua antiga sala, que tinha sido transformada em escritório. Havia estantes cheias de pastas e arquivos, e mesas cheias de computadores. Muitos computadores.

Stormy abriu a bolsa, repleta de donuts com todo tipo de cheio, e Maxine foi à cozinha a servir duas xícaras de café recém feito.

—Alguma vez te perguntaste quão inútil devo ser para continuar na mesma cidade, na mesma casa, no mesmo caminho, depois de tanto tempo?

-Não.

Max sorriu ao ouvir o som da palavra, porque lhe chegou amortecido pelo donut. Sentou-se junto a sua amiga, estendeu sua xícara de café e tomou um dos pães-doces.

—Importar-te-ia de me dar uma resposta um pouco mais elaborada, por favor?

Stormy tragou e se lambeu os lábios.

—Quem não estaria nesta casa? Demônios, Max, sua mãe lhe deu isso. Teria estado louca se não tivesse aceitado. E pelo resto, agora dirige dois negócios, e devo acrescentar que os dois dão benefícios.

—Não muitos — balbuciou Maxine. Suspirou e molhou seu donut no café. Deu-lhe um bocado e quando tragou, soltou a seu amiga uma das duas explosões.

—O desenho de páginas Web está começando a resultar muito aborrecido, Stormy. Para ser sincera, estou pensando em deixá-lo.

Stormy piscou.

—Deixá-lo? —Stormy deixou a xícara sobre a mesa e ficou de pé—. Por quê? Com isso é que ganhas a maior parte de seu dinheiro.

—Sim, mas nunca foi o trabalho de minha vida. Refiro-me ao que eu gosto, e sou boa nisso, mas não é o trabalho de meus sonhos. Nunca foi.

—Mas eu acreditava que seu outro trabalho satisfazia a bisbilhoteira que leva dentro de você Max. Não o conseguiu?

—Não. O que único consegui foi acrescentar minha curiosidade.

Max tinha entrado no mundo das investigações sobre crimes em Internet quase por acaso. Um de seus clientes de páginas Web lhe tinha pedido conselhos sobre a melhor forma de enfrentar um tipo que o tinha acossado pela Internet um ano atrás. Depois, tinha ajudado a descobrir a outra meia dúzia deles, supostamente anônimos e impossíveis de localizar devido a seus apelidos na Rede. Inclusive tinha colaborado com a polícia no desmantelamento de várias redes de estelionatários, que publicava na Internet todo tipo de mentiras sobre fenômenos paranormais e caça de fantasmas, e depois se dedicavam a assustar e enganar a pessoas que pensavam que necessitavam de ajuda para defender-se de ameaças sobrenaturais e contratavam seus serviços. Tudo aquilo tinha dado a Max a oportunidade de estar em contato com seu policial favorito de vez em quando.

—O que te pareceria se dissesse que estou pensando em começar outro negócio?

Stormy a olhou cautelosamente.

—O terceiro?

—vou deixar de fazer páginas Web, assim, em realidade, só seria um segundo negócio. E, de fato, seria me dedicar mais a fundo a outro que já tinha começado.

—O que pensaste?

Max limpou o açúcar dos dedos nos jeans e foi para seu escritório. Abriu uma gaveta, tirou uma folha de papel e a tendeu ao Stormy.

—Olhe isto e me diga o que te parece.

Storm pegou e o leu em voz alta.

—Maxine Stuart, Investigadora Privada com Licença... Desde quando?

—Chegou-me hoje. Enviei a solicitação faz meses.

—Maxie...

—Olhe, sei. Parece uma loucura, mas se pensar, o estivemos fazendo até agora. Só que no ciber espaço, em vez de fazê-lo na vida real.

—Mas no ciber espaço não lhes atiram — disse Storm, pondo os olhos em branco e olhando ao teto—. Quem mais sabe?

Max se encolheu de ombros.

—Maxine Stuart, quem mais sabe?

Max baixou os olhos.

—Bom... Lou sabe.

—Lou. Lou Malone. Já imaginava. Provavelmente, inclusive te animou, verdade?

—Bom, ele... ajudou-me com o processo de solicitação. Foi uma de minhas referências.

—Já.

—Olhe, sou boa nisto. E Lou já tem uns quantos casos que me encarregar.

—Demônios. Não sei por que não te lança sobre ele e termina com tudo isto, Max.

—É minha intenção, mas tenho que esperar o ter encurralado — Stormy abriu uns olhos como pratos e Maxine sorriu encantada—. Mas uma coisa não tem nada que ver com a outra. Se estivesse fazendo isto só para me aproximar do Lou, seria policial. Teria sido muito mais fácil.

—Sim, claro. Não se supõe que esse velhote vai se aposentar dentro de muito pouco tempo?

Alguém pigarreou atrás delas, e as duas se viraram e viram o velhote na porta. Max não soube quanto tempo tinha estado ali, e se tinha ouvido a conversa.

—Estou interrompendo algo?

—Não... não. Entra, Lou — disse Max—. É que cheiraste os donuts?

Ele não sorriu nem lhe devolveu a brincadeira como fazia normalmente.

—É... algo um pouco delicado.

Maxine caminhou até ele com o cenho franzido. Ele não a esperou, mas sim, virou-se e se dirigiu ao alpendre da casa. Quando ela estava ao seu lado, Lou fechou a porta atrás deles, e lhe disse:

—Convido a um café. Podemos falar ali. Parece-te bem?

—Parece muito grave.

—Sim. Necessito sua ajuda em um assunto. É algo que te interessará Max, ou nunca te pediria isso.

—Por que não?

—Por que não o quê?

—Por que alguma vez me teria pedido isso?

Ele tomou ar e depois suspirou.

—Porque é novata nisto, e tinha a intenção de te dar um algo mais simples para começar.

—Tem muita fé em mim, não, Lou?

—É uma criança.

—Tenho vinte e cinco anos.

—Como já disse...

—Cale-te, Lou — disse Maxine, enquanto abria a porta do carro e se sentava no assento do co-piloto.

Lou conduziu até uma cafeteria e pediu dois cafés para levar. Quando os pegaram, dirigiram-se ao estacionamento mais próximo e ele desligou o motor e se voltou para a Max.

—Olhe Lou, se queria me levar a um estacionamento, possivelmente tivesse sido melhor que tivesse escolhido um lugar mais discreto.

Ele se ruborizou.

—Sim, claro.

—Este é o lugar ao que vinha toda a gente do instituto. Sabia?

Ele evitou olhá-la aos olhos.

—Claro que sabia.

—Mmm. Assim estiveste aqui.

—Sim. Dando luz as crianças que deveriam ter mais sentido comum e ir para casa com seus pais. E agora, quer falar de algo sério ou quer brincar, Max?

Ela queria brincar com ele. Naquele mesmo momento. Mas era evidente que ele se irritava quando ela paquerava com ele, embora só fora um pouco.

—Está bem. Adiante — disse, apoiando-se no respaldo de seu assento e dando um sorvo no café.

—De acordo. Tenho uma amiga. Uma boa amiga. Chama-se Lydia Jordão. Dirige Haven House.

Max tentou controlar o ataque de ciúmes e assimilar aquela informação.

—A casa do abrigo para garotas?

Ele assentiu.

—Mas eu acreditava que a dirigiam um par de ex-prostitutas.

De novo, ele assentiu.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e o olhou fixamente.

—Essa amiga tua é prostituta?

—Era.

—E como demônios é possível que você a conheça tão bem? —perguntou, sem se importar como soava seu tom de voz. Ele sorriu.

—Demônios, Maxie, se não tivesse idade para ser seu pai, diria que está ciumenta.

—Você não é tão velho para ser meu pai — replicou ela. Tecnicamente, sim era, mas Maxine não estava disposta a admiti-lo.

Ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Conheci a Lydia na primeira vez que a prendi por exercer a prostituição. Eu era um novato, e ela não teria mais de dezoito anos. Devo havê-la metido no calabouço uma dúzia de vezes durante vários anos, até que da profissão. Não conhecia a Kimbra tão bem como a ela, mas sei que elas duas se tornaram amigas nas ruas e se ajudaram para começar uma vida nova.

—Essa é a sócia? A outra metade do dueto dinâmico?

Ele assentiu.

—Conseguiram trabalhos legais, estudaram, e uma vez que estavam juntas para cuidar a uma da outra, decidiram ajudar a outras garotas como elas. Acredito que as duas passaram uma temporada no Haven House antes que começassem a dirigi-la. De toda formas, isso já não importa.

— É obvio que importa. Até que ponto é amigo desta Lydia, Lou?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar que Max tinha visto muito poucas vezes. Um olhar de aborrecimento, que indicava claramente que estava transpassando a linha e tinha que dar marcha ré.

Ela suspirou e olhou para outro lado.

—Kimbra Sykes está morta. Assassinaram-na. E Lydia chegou à conclusão, não sei de que maneira, de que há forças sobrenaturais envoltas.

Maxine não parecia muito impressionada.

—Tomou muitas drogas quando era jovem?

—Não acredito que isto tenha nada que ver. É muito supersticiosa.

Max teve vontades de perguntar por que demônios pensava que ela devia se importar do quanto supersticiosa fosse uma ex-prostituta. Tinha começado a odiar a aquela mulher instantaneamente.

—E por que pensa que posso fazer algo para ajudá-la?

Ele pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro. —Max, fiz algo para que te zangue comigo?

—Não — respondeu ela, sem olhá-lo.

— Então, por que te ficaste enrugada como uma passa no assento? —perguntou-lhe, e ao ver que não respondia, deixou escapar um suspiro—. Só pensava que... bom, você sabe muitas coisas destas. Lembra-te daquela mulher que pensava que sua casa estava encantada, e que contratou a aquele caça fantasmas pela Internet?

—E resultou que o que estava encantando a casa era ele mesmo? Sim, lembro-me.

—Você soube o que passava em seguida, e foi capaz de convencer à mulher, porque sabia muito daquele assunto. Explicou-lhe que um fantasma de verdade nunca se comportaria como o que ela acreditava que tinha em casa, lembra-te? Tinha-a comendo em sua mão!

Ela encolheu os ombros, animada por sua adulação.

—E também conhece este outro assunto. Você, com sua mente cética, sempre tem que chegar à verdade das coisas que não lhe parecem coerentes. Sempre aprende tudo o que pode sobre o tema e depois consegue resolver o caso.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Não é que não creia nos fenômenos paranormais, mas sei que noventa e cinco por cento dos fantasmas, gnomos, videntes e médiuns são estelionatários. Acredito naquilo que sou capaz de ver com meus olhos, não no que me diz as pessoas. E, inclusive quando o vejo com meus próprios olhos, não acredito muito do que diz o governo, ou outra figura da autoridade. Se isso significar que sou cética, é que sou.

—Sim.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Ainda não entendo o que é que quer que faça... por sua amiga.

—Quero que a convença de que a sua melhor amiga não foi assassinada por um vampiro.

Maxine levantou a cabeça muito lentamente e o olhou nos olhos para descobrir um olhar zombador. Entretanto, não lhe estava tirando sarro.

—Um vampiro?

— Sim. É a maior maluquice que alguma vez ouviste?

Ela assentiu fracamente, mas sua mente tinha voltado para aquele edifício que se acendeu cinco anos atrás, com os soldados, a luz do fogo. Demônios. Sempre tinha sabido que voltaria a topar-se com aquilo. Sabia coisas que não deveria saber. Coisas que ninguém deveria saber.

—Quando posso conhecer a tal Lydia?

—Então, está disposta a fazê-lo? —perguntou-lhe Lou.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e tragou saliva.

—Por ti? Claro, Lou. Sabe que não posso te dizer que não. Entretanto, eu gostaria que te aproximasse de mim para pedir algo mais divertido, alguma vez.

Ele riu com certa insegurança, deu-lhe um golpezinho em um ombro e separou o olhar. Depois arrancou o carro e a levou a casa.

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Dante despertou na escuridão de sua tumba e olhou a seu redor, observando tudo.

Realmente não era uma tumba. Não exatamente, embora só faltasse um par de corpos decompondo-se para que fosse. Era uma estadia de cimento sem janelas nem ventilação. Só havia nela uma lanterna de querosene sobre uma pequena mesa e um ataúde.

Embora lhe resulta-se ridículo dormir seguindo aquele clichê, tinha suas vantagens. A primeira era que desanimaria qualquer um que encontrasse o lugar a seguir investigando, a não ser que fossem uns caça-vampiros. Em segundo lugar, os ataúdes eram feitos para durar muito, e aquele se conservara a perfeição; o forro de seda e o enchimento não se danificaram pela umidade, e resultavam confortáveis. E a terceira vantagem era que sob o féretro havia um segundo túnel. Nunca tinha tido que utilizar o alçapão que se abria no fundo do ataúde, mas era bom saber que podia fazê-lo quando necessitasse.

Aquele lugar era seguro, mas só era uma última opção, nada mais. Viu-se obrigado a retirar-se ali para pensar no que faria.

Tinha que averiguar quem eram aqueles caçadores de vampiros e saber de onde tiravam a informação. Tinha que detê-los.

Alisando-as rugas da roupa, observou a escada em caracol que conduzia ao teto. Ali havia um alçapão que era invisível do piso de acima. Mas quando havia tentando abri-lo aguilhoado pela curiosidade de ver a mulher que ocupava sua casa, tinha encontrado uma barreira de madeira. Parecia que haviam posto novos tablados de madeira sobre o velho chão de seu escritório. Ele poderia tê-lo destroçado sem esforço, mas o último que queria era anunciar-se daquela maneira.

Já era bastante inconveniente que ela o tivesse visto naquela primeira noite, justo antes do amanhecer. Tinha lhe olhado diretamente e sussurrado seu nome. Ele a tinha ouvido com claridade apesar da distância. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados por séculos de imortalidade e, pensou também, por alimentar-se de sangue. O sangue vivo era o poder para os de sua raça.

Ela havia dito seu nome, e ele tinha ouvido. Aquela chamada tinha despertado um intenso desejo nele. Mas aquilo não tinha sentido; nem sequer conhecia aquela mulher. Embora, aparentemente, ela sim o conhecia ele.

Perguntou-se como era possível. Não entendia. Teria visto seu nome em algum papel que tinha encontrado na casa? Não. Quando ele vivia ali usava um nome falso.

E embora tivesse lido seu nome em algum lugar, aquilo não explicava por que tinha estabelecido a conexão entre ele e aquele homem ao que tinha visto de longe, em um escarpado, em plena noite. Tinha-o reconhecido, embora fosse inexplicável Ela era um dos escolhidos, aquele reduzido número de mortais que levavam o estranho antígeno Beladona no sangue. Era o mesmo antígeno que levavam os vampiros. Eram os únicos mortais que podiam ser transformados com êxito, e atraíam aos vampiros como as moscas ao mel. Muitos deles sentiam que era uma honra proteger aos escolhidos. Para Dante, aquilo era uma estupidez. Deixar-se atrair pelos mortais e preocupar-se com eles só fazia com que os vampiros se debilitassem. Dizia-se que era virtualmente impossível que os vampiros lhes fizessem mal, a menos que estivessem loucos ou enlouquecidos de paixão. Da luxúria do sangue, possivelmente.

Ele sabia que tinha que averiguar tudo sobre aquilo e sobre a mulher que havia em sua casa. A pesar do fato de que já sentia a legendária atração entre sua raça e a dela, teria que controlar-se. O que precisava era informação.

Provavelmente, ela não sabia nada do antígeno que a fazia diferente do resto dos mortais. Nem sequer ele sabia muito, exceto se estabelecia uma forte conexão, e que os vampiros podiam inclusive cheirá-lo.

Ele mesmo estava percebendo naquele momento! Ouviu passos no chão que havia sobre sua cabeça e olhou para cima, escutando com atenção. Era ela. Sentiu-a. A mulher caminhou e se deteve justo onde devia estar à lareira.

Incapaz de resistir, Dante ficou exatamente embaixo dela e levantou os braços sobre a cabeça para pôr as Palmas da mão contra o teto. Fechou os olhos e abriu a mente.

Morgan se agachou no momento as admirando. Então, de repente, sentiu que lhe encolhia o estômago e que lhe acelerava o coração. Estremeceu-se.

Apoiou os braços na embocadura da lareira e tentou controlar a respiração.

—Que demônios foi isso? —sussurrou.

Ficou imóvel e volto-se muito lentamente.

—Quem está aí?

Ninguém respondeu. A casa estava vazia, em silêncio. David tinha partido pra Los Angeles umas horas antes, entretanto, Morgan notava que não estava sozinha.

Disse-se que não eram mais que imaginações e se obrigou a sentar-se ante o escritório. Ligou o computador e abriu o documento. Trabalhava muito melhor de noite que de dia. Não era de estranhar, dado o tema do roteiro.

A cena que escreveu a sentiu em cada célula de seu corpo. Tinha-a vivido ao lê-la nas memórias, e a reviveu ao transferi-la ao computador, exceto que naquela ocasião a narrou do ponto de vista da mulher, a vítima de Dante.

A mulher tinha visto o estranho observá-la na escuridão da noite. Havia algo perigoso nele, entretanto, também exercia nela uma atração irresistível. Ele a arrastou, falou com ela, tentou-a a deleitar-se em pensamentos impuros sem que ela pudesse remediá-lo.

Quando foi vê-la, naquela noite, ela estava dormindo em sua cama. Sua boca sobre ela foi o que a despertou, embora não estivesse realmente acordada. Uma voz em sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo só era um sonho ao qual era incapaz de resistir. Ela respondeu de bom grado, inclusive ansiosamente a suas carícias, a suas ordens. Aquilo não era real, e pela manhã só o recordaria como um sonho culpado, e nada mais.

Enquanto escrevia aquela cena, Morgan se transformou na mulher mentalmente. Sentiu cada carícia que descrevia sua língua invadindo-a, a umidade fria de sua boca enquanto percorria sua mandíbula e seu pescoço e seguia descendendo. Ofegou quando ele fechou os lábios sobre seu seio, sem lhe tirar a camisola.

Por um momento, sentiu o impulso de separá-lo dela, sentiu a vergonha e a culpabilidade... Entretanto, aquilo não era mais que um sonho.

O prazer a percorreu feito ondas quando ele a chupou e lhe cravou ligeiramente o mamilo com em presa. Seguiu na cama, paralisada em seu estado de sonho, enquanto Dante lhe tirava a camisola habilidosamente e lhe acariciava todo o corpo, brincando em lugares nos quais nunca outro homem tinha tocado. Ele invadiu todos seus lugares secretos. E ela desfrutou. Queria mais. Então, ele dirigiu seus dedos para úmida suavidade entre suas pernas, e seu polegar encontrou a parte mais sensível. Pressionou-o e o acariciou enquanto seus dedos entravam e saíam dela, uma e outra vez. Ela abriu as pernas e ele seguiu enganando-a sem piedade enquanto seu corpo inteiro se retorcia em suas mãos. Ele separou os lábios e lhe beijou a garganta, e brandamente, mordeu. Suas presas se afundaram no pescoço, e o orgasmo se estendeu por ela.

Morgan deixou escapar um grito e sentiu que o corpo inteiro tremia. Levou a mão ao pescoço, jurando a si mesma que sentia uma boca que estava se alimentando dela. O coração pulsava com força e estava úmida, embora ninguém a tivesse tocado. Tomou ar e ficou em pé cambaleando-se, afastando-se do computador. Deus, aquilo tinha sido real. Havia sentido as presas mordendo-a. Havia sentido sua boca, suas mãos, seus dedos...

—Deus, o que ocorre? O que está me acontecendo?

Olhou o relógio e se deu conta de que o tempo tinha passado rapidamente. Ao aproximar-se de novo do computador, deu-se conta de que tinha escrito doze páginas de erotismo escuro, impossível de levar para tela. Revisou-as uma e outra vez, mas finalmente as selecionou com o mouse e lhe teclou à tecla de apagar. Em seu lugar, escreveu instruções para que os atores e o diretor construíssem a cena.

Têm uma intensa relação sexual sem penetração. Ele se alimenta dela. Ela recorda como um sonho pela manhã do dia seguinte.

Quando terminou, guardou as mudanças e desligou o computador. Não podia fazer outra coisa que perguntar-se o que era o que a havia possuído aquela noite. Estava úmida, e tinha a pele ardente e seios firmes e sensíveis. O pulso tinha acelerado.

Subiria as escadas e tomaria um bom banho frio antes de deitar-se. Devia estar mais frustrada sexualmente do que tinha pensado.

Dante se moveu quando ela se moveu, apertando as mãos no teto de seu esconderijo, tinha ficado sob o lugar onde ela se sentou, com a mente aberta.

O que tinha encontrado ali tinha feito que ficasse totalmente imóvel. Ela estava imaginando a si mesma. E como se via claramente em seu sonho, ele também podia vê-la. Em sua mente, não estava tão pálida nem tão magra como ele a conhecia em realidade. Estava mais saudável. Tinha o cabelo igual, ruivo e espesso. E os olhos, que ele não tinha visto nunca, eram duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

Viu-se claramente de pé ao lado de sua cama, observando-a. Espiou seu próprio rosto, e embora se movesse escondido entre a névoa de sua imaginação, quando ela se concentrou, aquela neblina desapareceu e Dante se viu com precisão. Fazia muito tempo que não se olhava em um espelho e aquilo foi exatamente como se o estivesse fazendo. Ele tinha esquecido o quanto sua cara era sombria. Quão profundos eram seus olhos. Quão grande era sua boca.

Então, a mulher se estremeceu ele voltou a fixar sua atenção nela e a inundar-se em sua visão. Viu a si mesmo despi-la, e se ouviu dizer-lhe que aquilo só era um sonho e que não tinha a culpa do que estava acontecendo. Pediu-lhe que dobrasse com sua vontade e que se entregasse, e ela se deixou despir, incapaz de resistir.

Ele assistiu aquela cena hipnotizado, apanhado, incapaz de apartar sua mente enquanto o fantasma de Dante tocava e acariciava todo o corpo daquela mulher. E quando se viu cravar os dentes em seu delicado pescoço, por um momento saboreou seu sangue na boca e notou a liberação daquela mulher enquanto gritava seu nome.

Então, a fantasia se fez pedacinhos. A mulher ficou de pé de um salto, e ele ficou ali abaixo, sem ver nada mais, tremendo.

Apoiou-se no muro de cimento e lutou para recuperar o fôlego. O que estava fazendo aquela mulher? Como era possível que conhecesse seu rosto e sua voz, e muito menos os poderes que ele possuía? Como podia saber quem e o que era ele?

Sentia-se excitado e faminto. Muito faminto. Sabia muito pouco a respeito daqueles mortais escolhidos e de sua conexão com os vampiros. Entretanto, deu-se conta de que era muito mais poderoso do que tinha imaginado.

Tinha que averiguar mais coisas.

E tinha que alimentar-se, mas não podia fazer isso com dela. Deus, se a fantasia tinha sido tão poderosa, como seria a realidade? Poderia matá-la. Se a acariciasse, perderia o controle e tomaria tudo o que lhe oferecia. Seu corpo, seu sangue e sua vida.

Desfez-se das imagens daquela mulher e caminhou para a saída de habitáculo. Depois, encaminhou-se para a cidade para alimentar-se.

Morgan encheu a banheira de água fria e se inundou nela, tentando tirar da mente aquelas imagens de Dante. Embora tivesse sonhado muitas vezes com ele, acordada e dormindo, sabia que naquela ocasião tinha sido algo mais que um sonho. Havia-o sentido. Havia sentido suas mãos na pele, sua respiração no pescoço, seus dentes lhe atravessando a carne, sua boca sugando.

Tinha sido real. E tinha sido incrível.

Suspirando, afundou-se mais na água, fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em outra coisa.

A cerimônia dos prêmios. O vestido que ainda tinha que escolher. O tempo que teria que passar em Los Angeles. O menor tempo possível. Ali estava ocorrendo algo, e tinha que explorá-lo completamente antes de poder entendê-lo.

Não ia a nenhum lugar até que o entendesse.

Que demônios. Bem podia começar naquele mesmo momento.

Fechou os olhos e visualizou a cena que acabava de apagar de seu computador. Encolheu os joelhos até que se sobressaíram da água, deslizou a mão entre as coxas e começou a acariciar-se, pensando que era a mão de Dante que o fazia. Estremeceu e sussurrou seu nome.

—Dante...

Podia viajar muito rapidamente quando a necessidade o assediava, como aquela noite. Em menos de uma hora estava no Bangor, caminhando pelas ruas, vigilante.

Encontrou-a com facilidade. Ela não precisava trabalhar, não com o que generosamente lhe pagava para que estivesse disponível. E aquela noite não tinha tempo de procurar uma vítima que merecesse morrer. Aquela noite precisava sentir algo gratificante com rapidez.

Ela abriu a porta e sorriu.

—Fazia muito tempo.

Ele assentiu, entrou e fechou a porta.

—Vêm aqui.

Ela se aproximou dele, pôs as mãos no seu peito e deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Dante não titubeou. Mordeu-a. Ela ofegou, ficou rígida, mas imediatamente se relaxou e se derreteu contra ele. Seu sangue se deslizou pela língua do vampiro, enchendo-o e lhe dando calor. A vida lhe percorreu as veias, e sentiu que o desejo sexual despertava, e deslizou suas mãos até os quadris da mulher para pegá-la a seu corpo. Deus, ansiava aquilo. Seu sangue entrava na boca com cada pulsar de seu pulso, mas de repente, começaram a fazer-se mais lentos.

Ele se sentiu alarmado e levantou a cabeça, lambendo lábios. A cabeça da mulher loira caiu para um lado, e ele se deu conta de que estava muito pálida. Deus, a teria matado?

—Belinda? Vamos, acorda — a sacudiu brandamente e lhe deu uns tapinhas na bochecha.

Suas pálpebras tremeram, mas não abriu os olhos. Ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para o sofá. Depois a cobriu com uma manta.

Ela despertou, sorrindo fracamente.

—Demônio, faz-me bem —sussurrou.

—Como te encontra?

Inalando lentamente, ela foi se recuperando.

—Enjoada. Muito enjoada. Isto nunca me tinha acontecido antes — suas palavras soavam ligeiramente desfiguradas, como se estivesse bêbada. Ele tinha tomado muito.

—Sinto — lhe disse—. Foi minha culpa. Eu... não voltará a ocorrer.

Ela sorriu de novo.

—Eu gosto, mas eu gostaria que, além disso, fizesse amor comigo. Por que não quer?

—Isso não é parte do trato — disse ele, suspirando—. Estará bem. Dorme, de acordo? Tem que descansar.

—O que você diga, carinho. Você é o chefe — fechou os olhos e dormiu imediatamente.

Dante ficou de pé e deixou dez mil dólares sobre a mesa. Dinheiro extra para Belinda. Antes vendia seu corpo, mas um dia, quando ele a tinha encontrado, tinha começado a lhe vender seu sangue e ganhava muito mais. Era sua prostituta pessoal. Ele tinha tomado a determinação de não aproximar-se muito dela, de não tocá-la mais do que o necessário. E só se alimentava dela algumas vezes ao ano. Tinha mais mulheres como aquela por todo o país, e na Europa. Mantinha-as em luxuosos apartamentos e lhes pagava generosamente. Elas nunca se queixavam.

Tinha-as encontrado na rua, na sarjeta. E quando se tirava alguém daquela pobreza, ninguém tinha nenhuma queixa, só gratidão e lealdade. As pessoas não podiam confiar em alguém que tivesse nascido rico. Ao menos, essa era sua opinião.

Aquela mulher, em sua casa no Maine, tinha nascido rica. Podia cheirá-lo. Não confiava nela.

Uma vez que teve satisfeita sua fome, pensou que o mais seguro era voltar lá. Olhar com mais atenção aquela mortal que sabia tanto sobre ele.

Tinha que começar a tarefa de conhecer todos seus segredos.

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Aquela noite, ele foi de novo a ela. E de novo, ela soube que só era um sonho.

Quando tinha deitado, depois do banho, deixou as portas do balcão abertas, quase como um desafio. Quase como se alguma parte ridícula de sua mente aceitasse a idéia de que ele poderia ser de alguma forma, real.

Os personagens de ficção não criavam vida e visitavam seus criadores, disse-se. Então, por que se tinha escovado o cabelo até que lhe doesse o braço e pôs uma camisola preta e transparente?

Era uma parva. Estava obcecada, apaixonada por um homem que não existia. De fato, provavelmente nunca tinha existido. Era produto da imaginação de um escritor.

Entretanto, aquela noite ficou acordada durante muito tempo, pedindo em silêncio que fosse a ela. Finalmente, dormiu.

E então sentiu uma suave brisa que vinha do balcão e soube que ele estava ali. Em seu sonho, abriu os olhos e o viu, observando-a, e também soube que aquele sonho não era igual a outros. Se não soubesse que era impossível, teria acreditado que era real.

—Dante — sussurrou.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse surpreso.

—A maioria das mulheres reagiriam de uma maneira muito diferente se despertassem e encontrassem a um estranho as olhando enquanto dormem.

—Você não é um estranho. Conheço-te.

—Isso me pareceu — sua voz era exatamente tal e como ela tinha sabido que seria. Profunda e muito suave. Erótica—. O que quero saber é como?

Ela se incorporou e apartou o lençol. Queria que a visse. E ele respondeu como ela desejava. Seu olhar se deslizou por sua pele, detendo-se ligeiramente nos seios, visíveis através do fino tecido.

—Como chegaste a me conhecer? —perguntou-lhe ele de novo.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu que seu corpo reagia sob seu olhar como se fora uma tocha.

—Nem sequer eu mesma estou segura. É como se me houvesse possuído por completo — abriu os olhos e os fixou nele—. Ou simplesmente, que quero que isso ocorra.

—De verdade?

Ela assentiu.

—É estranho. Nunca senti nada parecido a isto por nenhum outro homem. E você só é uma fantasia. Só um sonho — o olhou e continuou—. Suponho que isso é o melhor. Assim ninguém se machuca.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

—Assim sou um sonho.

Ela assentiu.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

—É isso o que quer que seja? Um sonho? Como o que tiveste esta tarde?

Ela abriu muito os olhos e sentiu uma quebra de onda de desejo e de medo. Não respondeu, mas ele se aproximou da cama e atirou o lençol, deixando à vista as pernas de Morgan.

—Me diga o que quero saber, e é possível que sinta prazer sentou a seu lado e fez que ela se reclinasse na cabeceira. Acariciou-lhe o seio com o dorso da mão, lhe roçando o mamilo com os nódulos—. Começando com seu nome.

—Morgan. Morgan da Silva.

—Isso está bem — disse ele, e lhe deu um suave beliscão. Ela ofegou de prazer.

—Pergunto-me, Morgan, se seria tão permissiva se eu fosse real — lhe perguntou, lhe atirando brandamente o mamilo.

—Se fosse real, me faria como você.

Aquelas palavras o deixaram assombrado. Deixou de lhe acariciar o seio por um momento e a olhou diretamente aos olhos.

—Por que acredita que faria isso?

—Porque fomos feitos o um para o outro, Dante. Você é parte de mim, e eu sou parte de ti — ela baixou os olhos—. Fantasia, sim. Mas se fosse real, estes sentimentos também o seriam. E não poderia resistir a eles mais que eu.

Por um instante, lhe pareceu que havia medo em seus olhos. Então lhe cobriu a mão que tinha sobre seu seio com a sua.

—Mas não é real. Embora esta fantasia minha converteu-se em algo um pouco mais real do que nunca tinha sido — disse, e olhou a mão de Dante sobre seu seio—. Sinto-te.

Ele interrompeu suas delicadas carícias.

—Quero senti tudo contigo, Dante. Tudo o que imaginei.

Ele separou sua mão.

—Impossível.

—É obvio que é possível. Tudo é possível em um sonho.

—Tenho que partir — levantou, mas antes que tivesse dado um passo para o balcão, ela se levantou também e lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro.

Ele se voltou, a contra gosto, e ela tirou as alças da camisola dos ombros e deixou que deslizasse até o chão, ficando nua ante ele. Dantem percorreu seu corpo, inspecionando desavergonhada mente todos os lugares. Ela o pegou pela mão e o levou para cama de novo. Deitou-se e lhe pediu:

—Tome, Dante — apartou o cabelo do pescoço—. Prove-Me. Quero sentir de novo o que senti antes. Quero que possua meu sangue, minha alma e meu corpo.

Ela viu como tremia, mas ainda tinha sua mão presa, e puxou brandamente. Ele voltou a sentar-se na borda da cama. Morgan se incorporou e o beijou, lhe rodeando o pescoço com os braços.

Devolveu-lhe o beijo, alimentou-se de sua boca, absorveu sua língua e a cravou brandamente com suas afiadas presas, fazendo brotar diminutas gotas de sangue. Ao fazê-lo, deitou-a na cama e apertou seu corpo contra o dela enquanto devorava sua boca. Colocou um de seus joelhos entre as pernas de Morgan, e ela sentiu sua ereção através da barreira de seu jeans, apertando seu sexo nu e aberto.

Ela alcançou o zip de suas calças, mas lhe afastou a mão com delicadeza.

—Te Faria mal.

—Não. Este é meu sonho.

Ele se incorporou, recuperou o fôlego e sussurrou: — Fecha os olhos, Morgan, e te darei o que quer. Ela fez o que lhe tinha pedido. Ele se inclinou e lhe aproximou os lábios ao ouvido.

—Se renda — lhe sussurrou—. Abre-te para mim. Deixe-me entrar em ti, dentro de sua mente.

— Sim — sussurrou ela.

Separou as pernas, mas ele não a tocou. Entretanto, sim o fez. De alguma forma, sem tocá-la, estava acariciando-a. Eram como os dedos de um fantasma, que não a roçavam, mas estava lhe acariciando todo o corpo de uma vez. Ela o via em sua mente, sentia-o como se fosse real, mas sabia que ele não se moveu. Estava sentado na mesma posição, olhando-a.

—Assim — sussurrou ele—. Abandone-Te e me sinta, Morgan. Estou dentro de ti e ao redor de ti. Sente-me?

-Sim!

—Estou te possuindo, sou seu senhor. Seu corpo é meu e obedece minhas ordens.

Ela assentiu, retorcendo-se na cama, ansiando mais, muito mais.

—Vamos, Morgan — lhe sussurrou muito perto do ouvido.

O orgasmo explodiu em seu corpo. Gritou seu nome e o abraçou, apertando-o contra ela. E então o sentiu. Notou que ele abria a boca e suas presas se cravavam no seu pescoço, e que a chupavam deliciosamente.

—Sim, sim, sim... —sussurrou, enquanto o clímax se repetia uma e outra vez, intensificado pelo fato de que ele estivesse bebendo dela.

Imediatamente, ela desmaiou completamente perdida nele.

Dante lambeu o sangue dos lábios e separou a cabeça. Não deveria tê-la provado. Demônios, ele não queria fazê-lo os braços da Morgan se deslizaram de seus ombros à cama. Colocou-lhe a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e a cobriu. Depois se voltou e fechou os olhos.

Só tinha querido lhe dar prazer com a força de sua mente. Mas Deus, aquilo tinha tido um efeito tão potente nele como nela. E quando ela o tinha atraído a seu pescoço, ele se perdeu no seu aroma. O sangue, debaixo da pele, suas mãos atraindo-o, seu pescoço arqueando-se para sua boca.

E ele tinha tomado. Tinha afundado as presas em sua carne.

Só tinha sido um pouco, e o poder que aquilo tinha exercido sobre ele resultava incompreensível. O fazia tremer por dentro. O fazia desejar mais.

Levantou-se da cama e deu dois passos para o balcão, antes de se obrigar a si mesmo a voltar. Não. Não podia ir-se. Ela estava dormindo, e tinha a oportunidade de averiguar mais coisas. Abriu a porta e se dirigiu ao escritório, observando, enquanto caminhava pela casa, o mobiliário e o trabalho de restauração. Aquela mulher o conhecia: tinha escolhido peças muito parecidas com as que ele tinha comprado originalmente, no período medieval. Estudar aquele tema sempre tinha sido uma afeição para ele. Quando chegou ao escritório, abriu a porta dupla. Aquele tinha sido uma vez, seu refúgio contra o mundo. Quase estava temeroso de entrar, mas o fez. Era como se tivesse penetrado no passado de novo. A lareira e os móveis tinham sido restaurados, e havia um computador em cima do escritório que parecia estar deslocado. Ali era onde ela tinha estado na noite anterior, quando tinha lido sua mente. Ali tinha fantasiado com ele, e havia sentido que tudo o que imaginava era real.

Naquele momento, viu algo que apanhou por completo sua atenção. Os desenhos das paredes. Havia uma dúzia deles... e todos eram retratos dele.

Ficou assombrado e se aproximou deles contra sua própria vontade para examinar cada um dos traços que formavam o contorno de seu rosto. Resultava-lhe antinatural poder, ver-se daquela maneira, quando fazia tanto tempo que não via sua própria imagem. Séculos. Era sua cara tão angulosa? Tinha os olhos tão afundados e tão sombrios? Deus, parecia que estava enfeitiçado.

Como tinha chegado àquela mulher a conhecê-lo? Como?

A sala lhe pareceu de repente muito pequena, e sentiu que lhe faltava ar. Seria o choque, supôs, de haver-se visto retratado com tanta precisão. Abriu todas as gavetas do escritório, mas não encontrou nada. E não sabia nada sobre computadores, assim procurar em seu conteúdo seria difícil. Mesmo assim, teria que tentar.

Entretanto, primeiro precisava tomar ar. Ainda não tinha podido assimilar tudo àquilo por completo. Aproximou-se da janela e a abriu. Então aspirou profundamente a brisa da noite.

Um assobio agudo rompeu o silêncio e fez pedacinhos sua recém recuperada compostura. Demônios, era um alarme. Tampou os ouvidos com as palmas das mãos e saiu pela janela aberta. Depois correu afastando-se da casa.

Escondeu-se atrás de uns arbustos para decidir o que ia fazer quando ela apareceu no balcão. Morgan despertou com o alarme e tinha ido diretamente ao escritório. Como se tivesse sabido. Deus, a conexão entre eles era muito forte.

Ela ficou parada, olhando para escuridão, com uma expressão completamente confusa e vulnerável. Só podia recordar seu encontro como um sonho, entretanto, parecia que sabia que alguém tinha estado na casa pela forma que olhava para a escuridão, esquadrinhando como se tivesse a esperança de vê-lo, em vez de sentir medo.

Aquela mulher não conhecia o tipo de poder com o qual estava brincando. Não tinha nem a mais mínima idéia.

Ele fez um gesto de partir dali, mas então viu que se movia, e algo na expressão de sua cara captou sua atenção. Ela estava voltando, olhando no vidro da janela, e colocou uma mão no pescoço.

Oh, Deus, o reflexo. Viu as pequenas feridas daquela noite, que teriam desaparecido com o primeiro toque do sol sobre sua pele. Viu as duas perfurações, e o diminuto filete de sangue em sua carne branca. Viu, e soube.

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

—Pessoalmente — disse Lou—, acredito que Lydia esteve vendo muitos filmes. Estas tolices paranormais estão muito na moda.

—De verdade? —Max lhe jogou um olhar do assento do co-piloto. Foram no velho carro do Lou.

—Sim — respondeu ele—. É que não sabia? Eu imaginava que veria todos os filmes de monstros no minuto da estréia.

—Eu não gosto dos que são mal feitos —replicou ela—. Já não é o que era. Não há mais que navalhadas e golpes, e nenhuma classe. Entende-me?

—Sim, claro.

—Além disso — continuou ela—. Eu não gosto de ir ao cinema sozinha. E não é que tenha exatamente um batalhão de homens dispostos a sair comigo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não entendo porque não.

—Não? Bom, isso é muito agradável der sua parte, Lou. Mas a verdade é que não sou muito bonita.

—Bom, possivelmente seja bonitinha —se arriscou—. Mas bonitinha não é o mesmo que sexy. Os homens não me vêem como alguém sexy.

Ele soltou um grunhido e lhe disse:

—É uma droga que não.

Max voltou a cara, fingindo que olhava pelo guichê, para que ele não pudesse ver seu sorriso perverso.

—Os cegos, possivelmente.

Ela sorriu ainda mais, mas depois se obrigou a dissimular, arqueou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse surpreendida e se voltou para olhá-lo.

—Quer dizer que você pensa que sou sexy, Lou?

—Eu? —fechou a boca, franziu o cenho e então se deu conta de que lhe estava tirando o sarro—. Sabe? Não deveria te burlar de um velho. Não fica bem.

—Eu não...

—Olhe, já chegamos — disse, e deteve o carro para estacionar—. E agora recorda, carinho. Esta senhora é uma velha amiga minha, muito querida. Importa-me muito. Acaba de perder sua melhor amiga e tenho que te dizer que não é a única coisa que perdeu na vida. Assim te leve bem. Estou falando de suas maneiras, Maxie. Demonstre respeito.

—Eeeh. Parece que acreditas que vou entrar e cuspir no chão, ou algo assim.

— Só quero que a tranqüilize. Isso é tudo. Quero que a convença de que não há nada de vampiros, e que seja eloqüente. De acordo?

Ela baixou a cabeça, levantou o olhar e bateu as pestanas.

—O que você diga, Lou.

Lou olhou ao céu como se estivesse pedindo resignação, e saiu do carro. Tinham ido a uma cafeteria enorme que tinha vários ambientes e que estava bastante vazia no meio da amanhã. Max imaginou o motivo pelo qual Lou tinha escolhido aquele lugar. Os dois subiram as escadas que levavam a porta principal, que estava aberta, e entraram. Havia uma mulher sentada em um sofá junto a uma mesinha, que esquadrinhou rapidamente a Max e que, quando viu Lou, levantou-se e esboçou um sorriso débil, tremente. Max, provavelmente, haveria sentido certa simpatia por qualquer pessoa que tivesse sorrido como ela, mas aquela mulher era uma loira tingida e peituda que estava sorrido assim para seu policial. Max reprimiu o impulso de fazer cara feia enquanto Lou a acompanhava até ali.

—Lydia — disse Lou—. Como está, carinho? — disse-lhe, e lhe deu um carinhoso abraço, que fez Max senti o sangue lhe golpeando nas têmporas.

—Estou bem. Obrigado por vir, Lou — disse. Depois olhou a Maxine.

—Lydia, esta é Maxine Stuart, a garota sobre a qual te falei. Maxie, Lydia Morgan.

O sorriso da Lydia não vacilou, não se transformou em um forçado e tenso, como Max esperava. Certamente pensava que Max era muito jovem para representar uma ameaça para ela. Bem, pois já podia pensar melhor.

—Não posso explicar quanto agradecida estou que tenha vindo, Maxine — disse Lydia, e pegou uma mão da Max entre as suas—. Lou diz que você sabe mais a respeito deste tipo de coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa. E necessito da opinião de alguém como você, alguém em quem possa confiar por completo. Max piscou um pouco surpresa. Assim Lou tinha estado adulando-a, não é? Estupendo. Estava muito bem saber isso. Jogou um olhar ao Lou, mas ele a evitou e olhou a uma cadeira.

Max sentou em um extremo do sofá, Lou no outro e Lydia no meio. Fantástico. Depois apareceu uma garçonete que lhes deixou os menus sem dizer uma palavra e partiu.

—Vá, que faladora — comentou Max.

—Disse-lhe que necessitávamos privacidade — explicou Lydia, tragando saliva como se tivesse um nó na garganta. Olhou a Max nos olhos e continuou—: Acredito que Lou já te contou algo. Minha companheira... mi... minha melhor amiga, Kimbra Sykes... foi assassinada quando voltava para casa de noite, faz duas semanas.

—Lou me mostrou suas anotações sobre o caso — disse Max, em voz baixa, no caso de alguém os estar escutando. Não quereria por nada do mundo que Lou se metesse em problemas por aquilo—. Encontraram seu corpo à manhã seguinte, em um beco.

Lydia assentiu. Levava muita maquiagem, pensou Max com crueldade. As mulheres mais velhas acostumavam fazer aquilo. Era um esforço por dissimular as marcas do tempo.

—Lou vai se zangar muito comigo por isso, Max, mas... —Lydia tirou um envelope de uma maleta de couro negro que tinha a seus pés e o deu—. Consegui cópias das fotografias da cena do crime e do relatório da autópsia antes que o FBI se encarregasse do caso.

— Oh, Por Deus, Lydia! Como demônios...? —disse Lou; enquanto Max começava a abrir o envelope e Lydia levantava a mão para lhe indicar que esperasse.

—Eu vou à outra sala para descansar, e assim lhes darei tempo para que vejam tudo isto com mais tranqüilidade.

—Oh, sinto muito, não me tinha dado conta... —desculpou-se Max, detendo-se.

—Não importa. Afinal, isso é o que eu queria — levantou e foi para o outro ambiente da cafeteria.

—Não sabia que tinha isto? —perguntou - Max ao Lou enquanto tirava os documentos e as fotografias do envelope.

—Não, não tinha nem idéia. Os do FBI chegaram, levaram as provas e destruíram todas as cópias que havia.

Max o olhou fixamente.

—De verdade?

—Sim. Ocorreu assim. Ocorre algo estranho, Max, mas não sei o que pode ser. Minha teoria é que deve haver um assassino em série solto, que tem este modus operandi. Mas se disser uma palavra disto, eu negarei.

—Graças a Deus que o Grande Irmão mantém a opinião pública bem informada - balbuciou ela. Deixou que o conteúdo do envelope se estendesse sobre a mesa e olhou as fotografias. Nelas aparecia uma mulher de uns quarenta anos, deitada no chão. Vestia calças marrons, uma camiseta verde e o cabelo recolhido em um coque.

—Não despenteou nem um fio do cabelo —murmurou Max—. E olhe a roupa, Lou. Não está suja nem rasgada. E sua maquiagem, nem sequer borrou o batom.

—Sei.

Depois olhou as fotografias da autópsia, que incluíam primeiros planos do pescoço da mulher. Havia duas perfurações diminutas em sua pele branquíssima. Max tomou o relatório da autópsia e o leu.

—A mulher morreu por perda de sangue — disse ao Lou—. Aqui diz que ficou uma quantidade de sangue ínfima, mas que não tinha nenhuma só ferida em todo o corpo. Nem um corte, nem um hematoma, nenhuma lesão interna... nada, exceto estes dois pequenos pontinhos no pescoço. E tampouco havia uma gota de sangue na cena do crime.

Levantou o olhar e o cravou nos olhos do Lou.

Então, mais à frente, viu que Lydia se aproximava lentamente, e colocou os papéis e as fotografias no envelope. Ninguém deveria ver sua melhor amiga daquela maneira.

—Bem? —perguntou Lydia, detendo-se perto da mesa—. Qual é sua opinião?

—Posso ficar com isto? —pediu-lhe Max, mostrando o envelope—. Eu gostaria de estudá-lo mais a fundo.

—Sim. Tenho umas cópias. Mas... o que pensa, Maxine? Crê que estou completamente louca por pensar que pôde ser...?

—Não está louca absolutamente. Ou alguém estar tentando a sério que isto parecesse o trabalho de um vampiro, ou o foi em realidade.

—Maxie... —Lou a olhou como se quisesse estrangulá-la.

—Sinto muito, Lou, mas tem alguma teoria melhor?

— Centenas! Demônio, Max, trouxe-te para que melhorasse as coisas, não para que as piorasse.

—Não lhe fale assim — disse Lydia. Seu tom de voz era suave, mas firme—. Queria que me desse sua opinião mais honesta, e o fez a pesar do fato de saber que você se zangaria, Lou. Deixa-a — e voltou sua atenção de volta a Maxine—. O que acredita que eu deveria fazer agora?

Maxie sentiu-se crescer um pouco. Aquela mulher lhe estava pedindo conselhos como se ela fosse alguém cuja opinião importava. E em realidade, era certo. Ninguém poderia ajudar a Lydia melhor que ela. Mas, demônios, aquele era um tema sobre o qual tinha tido a secreta esperança de que nunca teria que envolver-se de novo. Ao menos, não ainda. Recordou ao homem desfigurado, e o som de sua voz enquanto ameaçava às pessoas às que ela queria pelo telefone.

Sentiu um calafrio e se deu conta de que Lydia estava esperando uma resposta.

—O primeiro e o mais importante é que não diga a ninguém nada disto. A ninguém. Tem que fingir que acredita em todas as histórias que lhe contem a respeito da morte da Kimbra. Dê-lhes obrigado e não pergunte nada. Prometo-te que isso é vital.

Lydia parecia surpresa, mas assentiu com veemência. Enquanto, Lou olhava a Max com os olhos entrecerrados como se estives louca.

—Além disso, segue com sua vida normal. Não saia à rua de noite e fecha bem as portas de sua casa. Alguma companhia não seria má idéia. Só no caso de...

—Sim, claro — disse Lou—. Suponho que também vais sugerir que pendure réstias de alhos e crucifixos ao redor de sua cama, verdade, Max?

Jogou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso.

—Não acredito que funcionem muito.

Ele pôs os olhos em branco e suspirou.

—Lydia, vai para casa e esqueça desta reunião. Deveria ter tido sentido comum e não ter trazido a Mad Maxie Stuart como se fora a razão personificada. Deixa que as autoridades se ocupem disto e te prometo que terá respostas no seu devido tempo. Só precisa ter paciência — depois se voltou—. Quanto a ti...

—Lou, por favor — disse Lydia.

Max se afundou no sofá.

—Não passa nada, Lydia — disse—. Vá, siga com sua vida normal. Eu me ocuparei disto — e depois suspirou—. Possivelmente deveria ir agora. Acredito que Lou quer me gritar a sós durante um momento.

Lydia há olhou um instante e depois assentiu.

—Parece que pode dirigi-lo.

—Sim.

—Obrigado, Maxine. Obrigado. Ligarei pra você.

Max tirou um cartão do bolso e o deu a Lydia.

—É uma dos antigos. Ainda não fiz os novos.

Lydia voltou a assentir, guardou o cartão. Depois deu um abraço no Lou e partiu.

Max ficou de pé.

—Vamos, Lou.

—Aonde? —perguntou ele.

—A minha casa. Quero que veja algumas coisas. E se ainda quiser me gritar depois de ver o que vou te mostrar, é livre para fazê-lo. Mas se não, tem que me ajudar a investigar sobre isto.

—Não há nada que possa me mostrar que me convença de que fez um favor a esta mulher, Max. Nunca lhe perdoarei isso.

—Sim o fará.

Ele estendeu o braço para pegar o seu envelope na mesa, mas ela foi mais rápida.

—Isso é material classificado — disse Lou.

—Sei — respondeu Max—. Tenho muito mais em minha casa, assim isto não estará desconectado.

Ele a olhou, esperando que soltasse a bomba, mas ao ver que não o fazia, arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

—Vamos — disse ela—. Explicarei-lhe isso quando chegarmos ali.

Lou tinha ficado atônito quando Max tinha colaborado com as especulações da Lydia, em vez das demolir. Max era selvagem, sim. Impetuosa, também, Irreverente e um pouco egocêntrica. Mas, demônios, ele nunca tivesse pensado que ia lhe falhar quando a necessitasse.

Estava muito aborrecido, mas tinha que ter pensado que ela era uma menina. O que se podia esperar?

Entretanto, cada vez estava mais preocupado. Quando tinham saído da cafeteria, comportou-se como se alguém os estivesse vigiando. Olhou acima e abaixo na estrada, debaixo do carro antes de entrar, comprovou que não havia nada estranho no assento traseiro e durante todo o trajeto esteve atenta aos espelhos retrovisores.

—Que demônios ocorre? —perguntou-lhe.

Ela o olhou e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Para no banco. Preciso recolher uma coisa.

—No caixa?

—Não, na caixa forte.

Aquilo fez que Lou se estremecesse. Em que demônios se colocou Max? Estacionou enquanto ela rebuscava em sua bolsa e tirava uma chave. Depois ambos entraram no banco, e ao segui-la, sentiu-se totalmente alerta por seu comportamento. Tinha-a visto comportar-se cínica, cética e ridiculamente, mas nunca a havia visto paranóica. Entretanto, havia uma parte dele, muito pequena, que pensava que possivelmente pudesse ter razão. Comportou-se como se ela fosse sua colega de trabalho e acabassem de entrar em uma sala cheia de assassinos.

Ela se deu conta, e então ele notou que seus olhos desprendiam carrinho e agradecimento. Tinha uns olhos enormes, verdes e brilhantes. Ficavam bem com seu cabelo vermelho. Era uma mulher em tecnicolor, física e espiritualmente. Max piscou um dos olhos e esboçou um sorriso hermético enquanto o empregado do banco a guiava para o depósito de segurança. Lou apertou os dentes e se aproximou, apoiando-se na porta pela qual ela acabava de desaparecer, tentando não prestar atenção no seu pulso, ligeiramente acelerado.

Deu-se conta que Maxie não tinha nem idéia do que lhe fazia quando paquerava com ele daquela maneira. Constantemente. Ela acreditava que ele era muito velho para reagir, que não representava um perigo nenhuma ameaça. Demônios, aquilo não era precisamente adulador, mas para ser sincero, Lou gostava que ela se sentisse segura com ele. Estava envergonhado pela maneira que reagiam seu corpo e sua mente, que nem sempre podia evitar. Preferia que o disparassem antes de admiti-lo ante ela. Não queria que pensasse que era outro velho imaturo.

Havia dezoito anos entre eles. Tecnicamente, poderia ser seu pai. Um pai jovem, mas de toda forma...

Ela voltou, e ele não viu que levasse nada nas mãos. Entretanto, sua bolsa estava mais cheia do que estava quando tinha entrado. Estava sendo muito cuidadosa.

Quando voltaram para carro e ele ligou o motor, disse-lhe:

—Já pode me dizer o que ocorre, Max?

—Você é a única pessoa no mundo em quem confio o suficiente para falar disto, Lou. Ninguém pode sabê-lo. Ninguém. Nem sequer disse a minha mãe, nem a Stormy... A ninguém.

—Entendido —respondeu ele.

—Queria lhe dizer isso faz muito tempo, mas estava preocupada que te pudesse colocar em problemas. Além disso, poderia resultar perigoso.

Ele assentiu.

—Vamos a sua casa, de acordo? A minha não é segura. Storm sempre está ali, e, além disso, eles sabem onde vivo.

—Quem sabe onde vive? Por Deus, Maxie, está começando a me assustar.

—Tem computador em casa? Com leitor de CD-ROM?

Ele assentiu. Havia algo que tinha realmente assustado a Max, e ela não era tola. Lou não acreditava que pudesse exagerar tanto por algo insignificante.

—É isso o que tinha no banco, Max? Um CD-ROM?

— E um cartão de identificação.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Que tipo de cartão?

—Parecido com a teu, mas em vez de dizer Polícia Local, tem as siglas DIP.

—Nunca o tinha ouvido antes.

—Estou segura de que era uma unidade secreta dependente da CIA, e que tinha seu quartel geral aqui mesmo, no White Plains, antes que se queimasse claro.

Ele ficou silencioso durante uns instantes, processando tudo o que lhe tinha contado. Então o entendeu.

—Refere a esses laboratórios de investigação contra o câncer que queimou faz cinco anos, mais ou menos?

Ela assentiu.

—Sim. Mas não estavam investigando sobre o câncer.

Ele estacionou frente a sua casa e se voltou a olhá-la.

— Aquela noite, você estava ali, bisbilhotando. Lembro-me de que me pediu que... —interrompeu-se ao entender tudo—. Pegou essas coisas do incêndio naquela noite, verdade, Max? Por isso necessitava que te ajudasse a sair sem que lhe revistassem.

—Agora entendeste. E a coisa ainda melhora, Lou. Alguém, além de ti, viu-me bisbilhotando por ali aquela noite.

—Quem?

—O tipo a que pertencia o cartão de identificação, acredito.

—Deus santo...

—E isto é só a parte acreditável da história. Vamos. Que lhe conto o resto, me internará em um sanatório mental antes que possa escapar. Tem que ver isto por ti mesmo.

Abriu a porta do carro, saiu e pegou sua bolsa. Lou saiu também. A cabeça lhe dava voltas. Não podia acreditar que Max tivesse roubado documentos secretos de uma agência governamental. As pessoas iam para o cárcere por coisas muito menos graves que aquela.

Pegou pelo braço e a guiou até seu apartamento.

—Não sei em que demônios te colocastes esta vez, Max —lhe disse brandamente—. Só espero que possa te tirar.

 **CAPÍTULO X**

Morgan trabalhava incansavelmente até muito tarde pelas noites, pelas noites, teclando em seu computador, ou passeando e falando consigo mesma, enquanto Dante vigiava todos seus movimentos.

Ele nunca viu que comesse. Limitava-se a beber vodca com qualquer refresco que tivesse à mão. Fosse o que fosse o que estava escrevendo, tinha-a obcecado. E ele pressentia que tinha algo que ver com ele. Não queria acreditar que também tivesse que ver com quem estava revelando seus segredos a seus inimigos.

Sua visita noturna tinha piorado as coisas, pensou. Poderia não havê-lo feito se ela não tivesse visto a prova de seu beijo de posse com seus próprios olhos. Teria desaparecido no dia seguinte, e ela teria acreditado que tinha sonhado tudo.

Mas era evidente que Morgan sabia que não. Ele não podia entrar naquele maldito escritório para averiguar no que estava trabalhando ela sem que o alarme disparasse e avisasse a Morgan e à polícia. Embora tivesse podido entrar, encontrar o que queria seria difícil. Tinha a observando, noite pós noite, escrevendo febrilmente. Ela tinha guardado tudo nos CD-RONS e o tinha armazenado em uma caixa forte que havia por trás de uma estante.

Naquela noite a viu teclar freneticamente, como cada noite. Ele tinha tentado de novo, pondo as mãos sob o lugar onde ela se sentava, conectar com sua mente, mas não tinha conseguido. Ela tinha erguido barreiras de algum tipo. Ao menos, enquanto estava acordada. Mas, demônios, ele tinha medo de voltar a visitá-la enquanto dormia. Tinha medo de perder o controle.

Quase o tinha perdido a última vez...

Ela trabalhou durante a noite, e quando o deixou, apoiou-se no respaldo da cadeira como se estivesse completamente consumida.

Deus, era bonita. Sua pele era de alabastro, e tinha o cabelo comprido, cor de cobre, brilhante, como se tivesse luz própria. Estava muito magra. Fazia três dias desde que tinha estado na mesma habitação que ela, acariciando-a, e estava decidido a não voltar a fazê-lo. Limitar-se-ia a observá-la de fora, e cedo ou tarde ela esqueceria de conectar o alarme ou pôr o ferrolho, ou possivelmente saísse da casa. Sua oportunidade chegaria.

Mas não naquela noite. Ela se levantou, por fim, e olhou a hora. Ele sentia a proximidade do amanhecer, como todo o vampiro, assim sabia que deviam ser mais ou menos duas da madrugada. As pernas de Morgan tremiam. Dante estava começando a pensar que ela estava doente. De fato, parecia que a debilidade que ele tinha notado na primeira noite estava se incrementando no momento, como sua palidez.

Inclusive embora se sentisse muito mal, Morgan recordou que tinha que pegar o CD-ROM e guardá-lo na caixa forte. Era frustrante não poder ver os números da combinação do seu lugar de observação, tão frustrante como não poder ler o que ela estava escrevendo. Mas nenhuma das duas coisas era tão desesperadora como estar tão perto dela e não poder acariciá-la de novo, e sentir que estava doente, mas não saber por quê. Morgan desligou o computador e subiu a seu quanto. Ele rodeou a casa e subiu na árvore do lado de seu balcão para seguir observando-a pela janela. Provavelmente, Sarafina riria dele se soubesse que estava se comportando daquela forma. Atribuiria suas tolices infantis à luxúria, e não estaria totalmente enganada. Mas havia mais que desejo em tudo aquilo. Existia aquele vínculo que ele queria negar, mas que, entretanto, sentia fortemente. Tinha que saber como aquela mulher tinha chegado a conhecê-lo.

Ela entrou em seu quarto e depois ao banheiro. Abriu as torneiras da banheira e se sentou na borda, como se tivesse ficado exausta só com aquele pequeno esforço. Não tinha fechado a porta do banheiro. Nunca a fechava. Por que o faria? Certamente, nunca lhe teria ocorrido que alguém poderia estar espiando-a aquela árvore.

Queria ficar e ver como se banhava, mas se o fazia, era provável que rompesse o vidro e fosse para ela, apesar de sua determinação de não fazê-lo, assim saltou ao chão e desceu até a praia, para tomar um banho no mar e um passeio pela areia, raciocinando consigo mesmo e lutando contra seu próprio desejo. Quando voltou para o balcão, esperava que ela estivesse já na cama, dormindo.

E estava profundamente adormecida, mas não na cama. Seguia na banheira, completamente pálida, desmaiada, com a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Ele pensou que estava morta quando abriu de um golpe as portas do balcão e correu para o banheiro.

—Morgan?

Ela não respondeu.

Ele a tirou da banheira nos braços e a envolveu em uma toalha para levá-la à cama. Estava viva. Soube imediatamente porque sentiu vida nela. Morgan levantou a cabeça fracamente.

—Dante?

— Sou um sonho. Só um sonho — sussurrou ele.

Ela relaxou em seus braços, enquanto ele a deixava na cama e enquanto a secava com suavidade. Colocou-a entre as mantas procurando não olhar sua pele.

—Por que está tão doente Morgan?

Ela sorriu brandamente.

—Estou-me morrendo. Não sabia?

Ele ficou rígido e a olhou aos olhos.

—Morrendo?

—Tenho um tipo de sangue muito estranho —lhe disse ela—. Os médicos dizem que todo aquele que o tem morre jovem, mas ninguém sabe o motivo.

—O antígeno Beladona.

—Exatamente — confirmou ela, e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro—. Não esperava que piorasse com tanta rapidez.

—Sinto-o — sussurrou Dante—. Não sabia que era mortal.

—É obvio que sabia. Você vive dentro de mim. Sabe tudo sobre mim.

—Isto não.

Ela sorriu lentamente.

—Estou tão cansada... —seus olhos fecharam—. Espero que não seja esta noite. Espero ter algumas semanas mais. Tenho que terminar... e depois os prêmios...

Então se deixou levar pelo sono, murmurando palavras que não tinham sentido para Dante. Ele tentou entrar em sua mente uma vez que ela dormiu, mas embora já não estivesse fechada para ele, Morgan estava tão exausta que não havia nada que ver. Dormia como os mortos.

Dante tentou sentir a força da vida nela para averiguar quanto tempo restava. Era muito débil. Demônios, não queria fortalecer o vínculo que já havia entre eles, mas se sentia obrigado a ajudá-la. Ela estava desvanecendo. Podia senti.

E se deu conta de que não queria deixar que partisse. Arregaçou a camisa e se mordeu na munheca para atravessar a veia, embora não muito. Apertou a pequena ferida e a aproximou de Morgan nos lábios para lhe dar de beber. E ela bebeu. Separou os lábios e os fechou sobre as perfurações, quentes e úmidos. Ele sentiu o desejo como uma descarga elétrica. Morgan chupou, tragou, sugou com mais força. A respiração de Dante se acelerou, e sentiu que se excitava cada vez mais.

Finalmente, com os dentes apertados por uma espécie de angústia doce, sustentou-lhe a fronte com uma mão e lhe tirou a munheca dos lábios. Tomou um lenço que havia na mesinha de cabeceira, e ao fazê-lo atirou um livro no chão. Recolheu-o e leu o título: Defesa psíquica. Não achou estranho que, se Morgan tinha estado pondo em prática aquelas táticas, ele não tivesse podido entrar em sua mente. Atou o lenço no pulso. Aquilo serviria até o amanhecer. Não restava muito tempo, de fato.

Observou a Morgan. Sua pele tinha uma cor mais rosada, e estava mais cálida. A manhã seguinte, estaria muito mais forte.

Entretanto, ela não podia saber o motivo. Tinha que recordar tudo aquilo como se tivesse sido um sonho. Além disso, ele tinha que seguir tentando averiguar por que conhecia seus segredos. Possivelmente fosse uma médium, e por essa razão era capaz de evitar seus intentos de penetrar em sua mente. Possivelmente ela tivesse podido recolher algum rastro que ele tinha deixado na casa.

De novo a olhou. Tinha marcas de sangue nos lábios. Dante se inclinou e a beijou para lhe tirar as gotas. Ela abriu os olhos.

— Como é possível que esteja apaixonada por um homem que não existe? —sussurrou ela—. Sabe que é certo. Quero-te, Dante.

Ele sentiu medo.

—A última mulher que me disse isso esteve a ponto de me fazer pagar por isso com a vida.

—Sei — disse ela, deitando-se sobre seu flanco e fechando os olhos de novo—. Laura Sullivan, a moça do Dunkinny.

Dante ficou totalmente rígido.

—Como sabe seu nome? —perguntou-lhe, mas ela não respondeu—. Morgan? —Dante não pôde fazer nada. Teria que despertá-la completamente se quisesse obter respostas, e então nunca poderia a convencer de que tudo era um sonho. Era muito arriscado. Em vez de despertá-la, pô-lhe as mãos na fronte e se concentrou em sua mente, procurando.

E a encontrou. Bela, sã, olhando diretamente aos olhos de um homem, os seus, e sussurrando: «Nunca te trairei como fez Laura Sullivan, Dante».

Depois viu uma tela detrás deles, iluminada com imagens que se moviam e que voltavam a contar a história. Viu a mulher a quem tinha amado, a única mortal em que tinha acreditado. Viu-a, e era igual a que tinha sido então. Liderava um grupo de aldeãos que levavam tochas acesas e lhes gritava:

— É uma besta! Tentou beber meu sangue e admitiu ante mim o que é. Temos que o destruí!

Então, os outros gritaram:

—Fogo, fogo, fogo!

E lançaram suas tochas contra o castelo no qual vivia.

A tela ficou em negra. Na mente da Morgan, uma vez mais, só estavam os dois. «Já estou pronta para saber o que é Dante. Quero-te». E o beijou.

Dante saiu de sua mente em estado de choque.

Era certo. Ela conhecia todos seus segredos. Todos.

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

Morgan dormiu profundamente até meio-dia. Quando, finalmente, despertou, incorporou-se rapidamente e se levou uma mão à fronte, esperando a debilidade que sentia sempre que subia muito rápido as escadas, ou sempre que ficava de pé de um salto. Entretanto, não a sentiu. Encontrava-se... melhor. Estava bem. Franziu o cenho e ficou de pé, provando seu equilíbrio, e esperando de novo a debilidade. Deu-se conta de que não recordava como tinha chegado à cama a noite anterior. De fato, a última coisa da que se lembrava era o banho e... e depois o sonho.

Fechou os olhos lentamente. Dante. Tinha ido a ela de novo, nos sonhos. Tentou recordar os detalhes, mas não viu nada com claridade. Só recordava sua voz profunda e aveludada, acalmando-a. Sua mão fria sobre a cara. Sua cercania e sua realidade. Oh, e seu sabor!

Deus, realmente tinha sonhado aquilo? Estava enlouquecendo. Estava completamente imersa na vida de um homem que não existia. Vivia suas histórias de dia, e sonhava com ele de noite. Ela era uma escritora muito famosa e aclamada, e entretanto, não lhe importava nada. O único que lhe importava era ele. Um homem que não existia!

Foi para o banheiro e ficou olhando a banheira, que ainda estava cheia de água. —Que estranho.

Era mais que estranho, disse uma voz de advertência. Era algo totalmente impróprio dela deixa a banheira cheia de água. Era muito meticulosa com respeito a sua casa, porque para ela era a lápide de Dante. Seu monumento. Ela a adorava.

Supôs que seria outro sintoma de seu ataque de nervos. Por que demônios teria dormido durante todo o dia? Demônios, não deveria queixar-se, porque se encontrando tão bem, poderia recuperar o tempo perdido durante a noite.

Decidiu sair um momento à rua. Vestiu uns jeans, um pulôver e umas sapatilhas, e desceu correndo as escadas, com uma impaciência que não podia explicar. Ao descer o último degrau se deteve, recordando-se que logo estaria sem respiração se não o fazia. Entretanto, o coração nem sequer lhe tinha acelerado.

Possivelmente estivesse melhorando. Possivelmente fora a brisa do mar, ou os suplementos de vitaminas que tomava por fim estivessem sortindo efeito...

Saiu da casa e desceu pela colina verde até o escarpado, e se deteve para sentir o vento, cada vez mais fresco à medida que o sol se ia pondo no horizonte, tingindo o mar turquesa de cor púrpura e dourada. Ficou ali um bom momento observando o pôr-do-sol até que as primeiras estrelas começaram a brilhar no céu. Com um suspiro prazeroso, aspirou o ar da noite. Era delicioso. Ainda não gostaria de voltar para casa, assim desceu à praia e seguiu pela orla até o povoado.

Easton era um povoado pequeno. Era pitoresco, mas não o suficiente para converter-se em um parque turístico, ao menos, não ainda. Subiu ao passeio marítimo e o percorreu, olhando as vitrines das lojas, a maioria das quais já estava fechada.

Uma multidão lhe chamou a atenção, e ao enfocar a vista se deu conta de que estavam formando uma fila para pegar as entradas no pequeno cinema do povoado. Olhou a marquise e não pôde evitar sorrir. Estavam projetando seu último filme, e sob o título as luzes coloridas formavam uma mensagem que passava repetidamente: Morgan da Silva, vizinha de Easton, escolhida para concorre ao melhor roteiro original! Veja o filme esta noite!

Sentiu-se contente. Inclusive parecia que era uma celebridade no povo. Era estranho que ninguém se apresentasse em sua casa e a tivesse incomodado, embora na realidade, ela era muito discreta quando saía. Seu número de telefone não aparecia na lista e tinha alarme. Quem sabe também se não podia dever-se ao fato de que as pessoas, naquele pequeno povoado, respeitavam a privacidade dos outros.

Mas tinha que haver algo mais. Uma parte dela sabia, mas o resto se negava a reconhecê-lo. Era uma tolice pensar que as pessoas evitavam aproximar-se daquela casa porque ainda emanava a energia do depredador que uma vez a habitou.

Decidiu ficar na fila do cinema, e quando o fez, notou uma respiração fria na nuca e se voltou rapidamente. Entretanto, não havia ninguém atrás dela. Havia uma pessoa na outra calçada. Era um homem. Não podia vê-lo bem porque estava nas sombras, e entretanto... sua postura... sua silhueta, pouco mais que uma sombra escura na noite... Não. Estava deixando que sua imaginação tomasse o poder de novo.

—Senhorita?

Voltou-se e se deu conta de que tinha chegado à bilheteria.

—Sinto muito. Por favor, uma na última fila.

Deu o dinheiro na bilheteira, Virou-se e entrou na sala. Sentou-se silenciosamente e se dispôs a ver os trailers.

Morgan tinha pensado que seria a última a entrar, mas as comportas se abriram em poucos minutos e alguém mais entrou. De novo, ela sentiu aquele frio dançando pelas suas costas, e se virou para ver quem era.

Ele já se encaminhava para o extremo oposto da sala, mas também tinha pedido uma entrada na última fila. Vestia um casaco muito comprido com o pescoço erguido e óculos escuros.

Era uma tolice pensar em Dante ao ver aquele estranho. Dante não existia. Nunca tinha existido. Só porque ela tivesse aquelas fantasias tão vívidas, tão reais...

Só porque tivesse alucinado com aquelas marcas diminutas em seu pescoço...

«Estavam ali!», insistiu sua mente. «Comprovei-o no espelho do quarto, e estavam ali».

Entretanto, quando tinha despertado não tinha notado nada estranho, recordou a si mesma. Como ia ser capaz de pensar que não tinham sido outro sonho?

—Dante não é real — sussurrou a si mesma—. E não está sentado neste cinema, vendo este filme.

E por que, então, sentiu que se afundava mais e mais no assento quando começou o filme, e os créditos disseram ao público que ela, Morgan da Silva, tinha criado aquela história?

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

Quando Lou viu o que Max tinha naquele CD-ROM, ficou muito tempo sentado frente ao computador, inclusive depois que ela tivesse fechado o arquivo e tivesse tirado o disco do leitor.

—Acreditas que se olhar à origem do Bill Gates conseguirá encontrar a forma de que tudo isto tenha sentido?

Ele a olhou vagamente.

—Acredite, não funcionará. Passei duas horas olhando a tela de meu computado, como você, quando li o que havia no CD-ROM. Não me ajudou em nada.

—É uma loucura. É uma brincadeira.

—O homem que vi na noite naquele incêndio não era uma brincadeira, Lou. Era de verdade. E foi dele que caíram o CD-ROM e o cartão de identificação no chão enquanto saía dali. Naquele lugar, o suposto laboratório de investigação, sim era um laboratório de investigação, mas sobre vampiros.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Ainda não te contei o que ocorreu na manhã seguinte ao incêndio. Enviaram-me um envelope.

—E o que continha? —perguntou-lhe ele, com o cenho franzido.

—Fotografias de meus amigos. Jason Beck dormido em sua própria cama e Stormy na ducha. E também havia uma de minha mãe no estacionamento do trabalho. Tinham-nas feito aquela mesma manhã.

—Havia alguma nota?

—Não. Chamou-me por telefone.

—Chamou-te por telefone?

Maxine assentiu. Lou havia ficado furioso. Ela sabia que aquilo ocorreria. Era o tipo mais tranqüilo do planeta até que lhe faziam mal ou ameaçavam às pessoas que lhe importavam. Então se tornava perigoso. E se importava com ela, embora fosse muito obtuso para dar-se conta.

—É o mesmo tipo que te viu aquela noite?

—Acredito que sim. Tem que ser ele.

—O que te disse, Maxie? Sabia que tinha tomado estas coisas do chão?

Ela negou com a cabeça, lentamente.

—Não, mas sabia que o tinha visto ali. Deixou claro que podia chegar até meus amigos e minha mãe quando quisesse, e me disse que esquecesse que tinha estado ali e que o tinha visto, e que se contasse a alguém que o tinha visto ou que tinha estado naquele lugar a noite do incêndio, saberia e faria que o lamentasse.

—Disse que faria mal a sua mãe. Ela assentiu.

—Sim, e eu acreditei. Ainda acredito. E tenho a fita dessa chamada, Lou. Pode escutá-la você mesmo.

Tirou a fita do envelope e a pôs na secretária eletrônica do Lou. Depois a pôs em marcha.

Lou balbuciou umas quantas maldições entre dentes e quando a fita terminou, disse:

—Necessito uma cerveja.

—Também me viria bem uma —Maxine foi à cozinha e levou duas cervejas ao salão. Estendeu-lhe uma e abriu a sua. Depois lhe deu um bom gole.

Lou estava olhando-a com estranheza enquanto tragava.

—O que?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

—Nunca te tinha visto beber antes.

—Faz anos que é legal que beba, Lou.

—Claro. Simplesmente, nunca tinha pensado em ti desta maneira.

—Não me tinha dado conta — disse ela, carregando suas palavras de tanta ironia como foi possível.

Ele ficou silencioso durante um comprido momento, tomando sua cerveja e estudando-a enquanto ela bebia a sua.

—Deve ter ficado muito assustada, Max.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Sim, um pouco.

—Deveria ter me contado isso.

—E o que podia ter feito , Lou? Preencher um relatório? Esse tipo trabalha para a CIA

Ele suspirou.

—Inclusive se isso fosse certo...

—É certo. E se lhe tivesse contado isso, ele teria se informado. Se tivesse feito um relatório, ele o teria sabido, e possivelmente você também teria recebido ameaças, ou algo pior.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

—Estava me protegendo.

—Não só a ti. Ao Jason, a minha mãe, a Stormy...

—E a mim.

Ela encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar, porque era certo.

—Possivelmente seja porque não confio nos policiais.

—Sei que não confia nos policiais. Mas sim confia em mim.

Maxine esboçou um ligeiro sorriso.

—Sim, e você confia em mim, não?

Ele apertou os lábios.

—Confia em mim —insistiu ela—. Assim confie em mim nisto também. Não há nenhuma pessoa sensata em toda a cidade que acredite que existem vampiros. Mas se não existirem, por que o governo tem investigações abertas sobre eles? Por que os conhece por seu nome e sobrenomes, e têm suas histórias armazenadas? Isto é real, Lou. Existem.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não consigo que minha mente o assimile, Max.

—Conseguirá. Demônios, a mim custou cinco anos. Por desgraça, você não tem tanto tempo. A amiga da Lydia foi morta por um deles, Lou. Não há dúvida disso.

—Era mais que sua amiga. E não pode contar a Lydia nada disto, apesar disso.

—Por que não? Que sentido tem mantê-lo em segredo?

—Não sei, mas tem que ter sentido, ou o governo não teria tomado tantas moléstias em ocultá-lo.

Ela abriu muito os olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

—Demônios, Maxine, me deixe pensar, de acordo?

—Está bem —ela terminou a cerveja, recostou-se no sofá e pegou distraidamente um jornal que havia sobre a mesinha. Tirou o dominical e o folheou. No momento, algo em uma das páginas captou sua atenção.

—Falando do rei de Roma.

—O que?

Com um sorriso irônico, mostrou ao Lou o artigo.

Um filme sobre vampiros consegue a ansiada nomeação ao melhor roteiro.

Ele pôs os olhos em branco e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto ela lia o artigo a toda pressa. Falava sobre a escritora, uma mulher que vivia encerrada em sua casa na Costa Este, e também incluía uma sinopse do argumento do filme.

—Não é... Lou?

—Ainda estou pensando.

—Sim, bom, pois pensa também nisto. Não era Dante um dos nomes que havia no CD-ROM?

—Acredito que sim. Por quê?

—Possivelmente deveríamos dá outra olhada a esse. e...êh...possivelmente deveríamos sair. Ir ao cinema, por exemplo.

Na tela do cinema, um jovem tirou a bandagem e o jogou no chão, junto a sua camisa ensangüentada. Já não estava débil, mas sim sua força havia voltado e lhe percorria o corpo. Olhou a sua tia Sarafina, cujos olhos negros brilhavam na noite. Sarafina não era humano. Sua pele era muito suave, imaculada. Seus lábios eram muito vermelhos, e seu cabelo tinha o mesmo brilho que seus olhos. Havia algo mais. Involuntária e instintivamente, ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás e percebeu sua essência, inclusive sem farejar o ar. Algo exótico e acre, como uma mescla de sexo e sangue. Seu aroma.

—E o teu também — disse ela com suavidade. Ele se deu conta de que lhe tinha lido o pensamento e abriu imensamente os olhos, surpreso, assombrado. Depois se voltou e pôs-se a andar para o bosque.

—Onde acredita que está indo, Dante?

—Para casa. Ao povoado. Ao lugar ao qual pertenço.

—Já não pode voltar —ela não o seguiu, ficou onde estava, e entretanto, não teve que gritar para que ele a ouvisse. Não entendia. Seguia ouvindo-a, não importava o muito que se afastou dela.

—É um pária, igual a mim.

— Está mentindo!

Quando chegou ao povoado, Estranhou não ouvir nenhuma música. Era sua última noite naquele acampamento. Todas as coisas estavam recolhidas, e aquela noite teria que haver uma enorme fogueira com música e baile, e com histórias de aventuras do passado. Entretanto, só percebeu o silêncio. Ouviu o crepitar das chamas da fogueira e a cheirou muito antes de chegar. Quase ninguém falava. Só ouvia sussurros dispersos, e o suave som do tecido quando sua gente caminhava de um lado a outro no povoado.

Saiu do meio das árvores e se deteve observando a sua família. Sua avó estava ajoelhada ante um caldeirão, moendo ervas em um morteiro. Seus primos não corriam nem brincavam. Estavam sentados ao redor da avó com os olhos úmidos e os ombros afundados. Os homens estavam agrupados no final do acampamento com caras de ira, murmurando maldições. Dante se perguntou por que motivos teriam se enfurecido assim. Parecia que estavam planejando violência. As mulheres estavam formando redemoinhos ao redor de sua própria tenda. E, além de todas elas, Dante ouviu o pranto e os soluços de sua mãe. Ele se aproximou.

—Mãe? —disse—. O que ocorreu?

Todas as cabeças se voltaram imediatamente para ele Ouviu sua mãe pronunciar seu nome entre soluços, e depois a viu abrir passo entre todas as mulheres. A avó se interpôs entre eles.

—Quieto! —ordenou-lhe a Dante, e manteve as mãos elevadas, com o mindinho e o índice estirados para ele, vaiando e repetindo o gesto—. Disse que fique quieto!

Dante a olhou atônito.

—Avó... o que te ocorre? Sou eu, Dante. O que...?

Sua mãe apartou à velha e se aproximou dele.

—É realmente você, meu filho? Dimitri disse que lhe mataram. Disse que lhe atiraram quando tentava roubar uma cabra.

—Se tiver mentido nisto... —disse-lhe em tom ameaçador o pai do Dimitri a seu filho.

—Não menti! Dispararam-no. O velho lhe atirou com um rifle.

—Você nem sequer estava ali! —disse Dante, negando instintivamente a verdade. Sabia que se admitia o que tinha ocorrido, sua família acreditaria que era uma espécie de demônio. Um vampiro, como havia dito Sarafina. Mas não era certo. Não era certo!

—Segui-te, Dante —disse Dimitri. Tinha os olhos cravados nele, e seu olhar era desconfiado, inclusive temeroso—. Sabia que tinha saído de aventura, e queria me unir a ti. Então vi como o homem saía da casa e ativara. Vi-te cair.

—E depois se pôs a correr, não? —perguntou-lhe Dante, aferrando-se a aquela idéia com desespero—. Admite-o. Ouviu o tiro, saiu correndo e me deixou sozinho.

—Saí correndo —admitiu Dimitri, envergonhado, e baixou a cabeça.

—Vêem? — Dante forçou um sorriso nervoso enquanto olhava a sua mãe e a sua avó, e também aos homens, que tinham se aproximado. As mulheres tinham reunido a seus filhos e estavam afastando-os dele tanto como era possível. Todos aqueles olhos negros estavam cravados nele —. Não ficou o suficiente para ver que o disparo não me alcançou. Só me assustei e caí. Nem sequer me atingiu, e muito menos me matou.

Vários deles olharam ao Dimitri para que lhes confirmasse aquela versão. O moço elevou a cabeça e olhou a Dante.

—Vi o sangue. Você é meu irmão, Dante, e te quero, mas vi o sangue.

Dante estremeceu, sabendo o assustado que tinha que ter estado Dimitri ao presenciar tudo aquilo. Olhou aos outros homens procurando apoio, mas só encontrou a suspeita em seus olhos. E vários deles nem sequer estavam ali.

—Volte-se, Dante — disse sua avó—. Deixe que te veja as costas.

—Não vais encontrar nada.

—Volte-se!

A gente não podia desobedecer à avó. Dante se voltou, rezando para que tivesse podido tirar todo sangue e que não ficasse nenhum rastro. Todo mundo olhou. Ele torceu o pescoço para ver o que ocorria a suas costas e viu que sua avó o estava inspecionando minuciosamente.

—Não tem nenhuma ferida—disse—. E não vejo sangue, embora haja muita sujeira para estar segura.

—Por que não confiam em minha palavra? —perguntou Dante—. Dimitri se confundiu. Mãe estava chorando porque acreditava que estava morto. Não pode te alegrar agora que me vê com vida?

Ela o olhou com a esperança lhe brilhando nos olhos.

Tremendo, elevou a mão para lhe acariciar a cara, e Dante fechou os olhos esperando seu roce quente. Entretanto, a suas costas apareceram vários homens que saíam do bosque. Quando o viram, ficaram boquiabertos como se fosse um fantasma. Dante olhou a sua mãe.

—Enviamo-los para que trouxesse seu corpo para casa, filho —lhe explicou.

—Nos digam—lhes ordenou a avó—. O que encontrastes na granja?

O mais velho do grupo, Alexi, mostrou algo que levava nas mãos. Desenroscou um tecido, e Dante se deu conta imediatamente do que era. Sua camisa ensangüentada e a bandagem. Não pôde fazer nada para evitar que Alexi o mostrasse a todos.

—O granjeiro estava morto — disse Alexi, em voz baixa—. Tinha dois buracos aqui —e destacou o pescoço com dois dedos. Dante recordou que tinha visto a Sarafina lançar-se ao pescoço do homem.

—Nosferatu! —gritou a avó. Agarrou à mãe de Dante e puxou-a para afastá-la. Depois começou a gesticular de novo para afugentar a Dante—. Deixe-Nos em paz, demônio! Vai-te, segue seu caminho!

Como se fossem um, todos os membros do acampamento se afastaram dele, caminhando para a fogueira. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e levantou uma mão para eles, lhes rogando.

—Por favor! Eu não sou um demônio! Sou exatamente igual à antes. Sou Dante —entre toda a multidão, encontrou os olhos de sua mãe—. Sou seu filho!

—Meu filho está morto—as palavras foram baixas, profundas, cheias de dor.

—Não!

—Foi Sarafina, verdade, filho? —perguntou-lhe a avó—. Chegou a seu lado quando estava agonizando. Passou-te a maldição, verdade?

—Não!

A avó cuspiu no chão.

—Já o veremos, jovem demônio. O sol está a ponto de sair. A alma de nosso Dante descansará em paz quando seu corpo se queimar.

A mãe de lhe Dêem se voltou para o este e olhou o céu, cada vez mais pálida. Depois correu para ele e lhe pôs as mãos no peito.

—Vai-te, Dante! Vai-te correndo. Não poderia suportar te perder duas vezes.

—Mãe? Eu...

—Vai-te! Tem que te cobrir!

—Não lhe faça favores, filha—murmurou a avó.

Então, Dante sentiu algo que nunca tinha experimentado. Um calor insuportável que lhe abrasava a pele à medida que os primeiros raios de sol atravessavam o céu, disparados como flechas do horizonte, atravessando-o ali mesmo.

—Ah! —agachou-se e apertou os dentes. De seu corpo começaram a sair pequenas espirais de fumaça.

—Corre! Corre ao bosque, Dante! Tem que procurar um refúgio! —gritou-lhe sua mãe.

O calor era insuportável. Dante virou-se e correu. As árvores lhe deram alívio, mas só durante uns segundos, enquanto corria para vegetação espessa com o coração acelerado e a mente em um torvelinho, meteu-se sob um montão de folhas caídas, cobrindo-se por completo. Ali ficou imóvel, esperando que a dor se fosse. Tinha que pensar. Tinha que entender o que lhe estava acontecendo.

Entretanto, sentiu a cabeça pesada, e seus olhos, cheios de lágrimas, começaram a fechar-se ele lutou por manter-se acordado. Deus, como era possível que dormisse quando todo seu mundo acabava de derrubar-se? Mas não podia resistir o sono.

De fato, não era sono. Era, pensou aterrorizado, era como morrer...

Morgan se levantou e saiu correndo do cinema. Dante, que tinha estado vendo os eventos de sua própria vida recriados em uma tela, completamente atônito e cada vez mais furioso, viu-a partir e se levantou lentamente para segui-la. Ela tinha feito aquilo. De alguma forma, tinha conhecido seus segredos e os tinha contado ao mundo inteiro.

Ia pagar por isso. Aquela noite.

Lou tinha lido o arquivo completo do DIP sobre o suposto vampiro, Dante, antes de ver o filme que Mad Maxie tinha tanta vontade de ver, estreou fazia dois meses, mas naquele momento, com a nomeação para o prêmio de melhor roteiro, quase não havia nenhuma poltrona livre. Maxie tinha arrumado para conseguir duas entradas em um cinema próximo a casa do Lou enquanto ele ficava em casa lendo, e ela havia retornado para lhe dizer que ainda restavam duas horas até que começasse o filme.

Durante esse tempo, tinham estado repassando juntos o arquivo, assim quando viram o filme, sabiam que era a mesma história. Não tão seca como na versão oficial, em realidade. Muito mais fascinante.

Entretanto, no principal ambas as versões coincidiam. Um moço cigano que recebia um tiro mortal e que era transformado em vampiro por uma tia exótica que nunca envelhecia. A única diferença era que o filme transmitia compreensão pelo vampiro. Aparecia como um ser ferido e solitário, maldito e açoitado. O arquivo o retratava como um animal vicioso que tinha que ser exterminado.

Lou sabia que nunca poderia convencer a Max de que ambas as versões eram idiotices.

—Agora te dá conta do que estou falando, Lou?

Ele caminhava a seu lado enquanto saíam da sala.

—Do único que me dou conta é de que sua informação secreta não é tão secreta, ao fim e ao cabo.

—Se isso fosse certo, seria do domino público. Algum repórter de investigação teria dado com este relatório. Lou, isto é real. Temos os mesmos fatos contados por duas fontes diferentes. A escritora do roteiro sabe muito mais que nós a respeito de tudo isto. Temos que falar com ela.

Quando entraram no carro, Lou se voltou para ela.

—Não quero falar mais contigo sobre isto. Amanhã pela manhã, vou pedir uns quantos favores que me devem.

—Não.

—Tenho um amigo que trabalha para a CIA Não é um peixe gordo, mas de todas as formas saberá a quem pode perguntar sobre isto... Sobre este lixo do DIP.

—Lou, não.

—Sou policial, Max. Não vou engolir este conto. Não posso fazê-lo, sem provas.

Então tomou sua cara entre as mãos e se aproximou muito a ele. Tanto, que Lou sentiu sua respiração. Cheirava a pipocas quentes, e era igualmente tentadora.

—Não diga a ninguém, Lou, por favor. É muito perigoso.

Ele se fixou naqueles aqueles enormes olhos verdes que refletiam medo. E não tinha visto a Mad Maxie Stuart assustada muito freqüentemente. Quando aquilo ocorria, significava algo. Demônios, oxalá não se aproximasse tanto dele. Suspirando, levantou uma mão e lhe revolveu o cabelo carinhosamente, afastando sua cara dele no processo.

—Está bem. De acordo. Não direi nada.

—E temos que procurar à escritora. Morgan da Silva. E falar com ela.

Ele suspirou, pôs em marcha o motor e conduziu até casa da Maxie.

—Pensarei — disse quando se despediram.

—Farei contigo ou sem ti, Lou.

—Escuta Maxie. Tem que ter paciência me dê alguns dias para revisar tudo isto - e brandiu o dedo indicador ante seu nariz, como se fosse seu pai—. E nenhuma palavra a Lydia enquanto isso, entendido?

—Nenhuma palavra a Lydia sobre o que, Lou? —perguntou uma voz.

Ele virou a cabeça e viu Lydia em pessoa, ao lado do carro. Parecia que tinha estado esperando que Maxie chegasse a casa.

—Vêm comigo, Lydia — disse Maxie enquanto saía do carro e se encaminhava para sua casa—. Explicarei-lhe isso tudo. Vemo-nos logo, Lou.

—Mas...

—Até mais tarde, Lou — lhe disse Lydia.

Lou sacudiu a cabeça, perguntando-se como era possível que tivesse perdido tão rápido o controle da situação.

—Escuta Lydia, diga o que disser, não são nada mais que conjeturas.

Lydia pôs-se a andar detrás de Maxie sem lhe emprestar atenção.

— Não façam nada sem me chamar primeiro! Entendido?

Maxie olhou para trás por cima de seu ombro enquanto abria a porta.

—É obvio que não. Não seria divertido sem ti.

As duas entraram na casa e a porta se fechou.

Lou não foi para casa. Voltou para a delegacia de polícia, porque ali era onde guardava todos os telefones dos contatos que tinha. Chamou a seu amigo e lhe pediu que averiguasse o que pudesse sobre uma suposta agência secreta da CIA, chamada DIP.

Então voltou para casa da Maxie e estacionou perto para vigiar o lugar durante toda a noite.

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

Morgan sentiu que uma mão posava no seu ombro com suavidade enquanto estava sentada na praia, chorando.

—Por que chora?

Era a voz de uma mulher, profunda e rica, com um ligeiro acento. Morgan levantou a cabeça e secou as lágrimas das bochechas. Quase não via a mulher. Era uma visão imprecisa de alguém alto e esbelto. Tinha o cabelo negro e levava um casaco de cor vermelha escura.

—Oh, Deus, deve você pensar que sou idiota.

—Não. Também me afetou muito o filme. Não tanto como a ti, entretanto — disse, e se sentou na areia, junto ao Morgan.

—Estava você no cinema?

—Mmm. Vi-te sair correndo, chorando, e me preocupei.

Finalmente, a Morgan lhe esclareceram olhos e pôde ver a mulher. O casaco lhe chegava quase até os pés, e levava umas botas de couro negro e luvas da mesma cor. Tinha o cabelo espesso e encaracolado, e estava muito maquiada, muito, para o gosto da Morgan. Estava olhando ao mar.

—Por que saíste correndo do cinema, dessa maneira?

Morgan baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu lentamente. Parecia que a mulher não sabia quem era ela, e preferia que as coisas continuassem assim.

—A história me parece muito real. Vi-a uma dúzia de vezes — e mais, em sua mente—. E cada vez, reajo da mesma forma cada vez que sua família o rechaça dessa forma. Enviam-no sozinho a um mundo de escuridão. Suponho que me afeta em algum sentido.

—Mmm. A mim também. Minha família me tratou da mesma forma — virou-se e olhou a Morgan nos olhos—. Suponho que a ti também, verdade?

—Sim —respondeu ela, sem querer. Como se a mulher lhe tivesse tirado as palavras. Tinha uns olhos assombrosos, negros, brilhantes. Fazia tempo que tinha anoitecido, e as ondas rompiam com suavidade na orla, sob o céu cheio de estrelas.

—Conta-me - disse a mulher, com a voz baixa e suave. Persuasiva.

—Eu... nunca tive uma relação profunda com meus pais. Só depois de que morreram soube que era adotada.

—Ahh —disse a mulher, deixando escapar um suspiro—. Pobrezinha. E você se perguntou pela sua família real. Por seu sangue —enquanto falava, apartou- o cabelo do ombro ao Morgan, e seguiu com seu olhar a linha do queixo até o pescoço. Morgan sentiu que a pele ardia.

— Sim — respondeu—. Pergunto-me como eram.

—Possivelmente é por sua história pelo que sente tanta empatia com Dante, o vampiro do filme.

—Ou possivelmente seja porque vivo em sua casa.

A mulher abriu muito os olhos. Sua voz já não soou suave, a não ser um pouco crispada.

—O que quer dizer com isso, criatura?

No que estava pensando? Deus, um desdize como aquele poderia terminar com toda sua carreira. Nunca admitiria que o protagonista de seus filmes fosse à criação de outra pessoa, e muito menos que ela vivia em uma casa que tinha sido de Dante. Se o fazia, todo o resto se saberia também, saberiam que tinha plagiado suas divagações e sua loucura para criar seu trabalho. Tentou sorrir, e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Refiro-me a que a casa de um dos filmes se parece muito com minha, isso é tudo.

—Oh.

Morgan teve a sensação de que a mulher não tinha acreditado, ficou de pé e sacudiu a areia das calças, voltando-se para a mulher enquanto o fazia.

—Deveria ir, está ficando tarde...

Não havia ninguém.

Morgan piscou e olhou em todas as direções, inclusive para a água, mas não viu ninguém.

Deus, teria imaginado também a aquela mulher morena? Colocou uma mão na fronte e fechou os olhos.

—Possivelmente seja preciso sair daqui durante uma temporada. Só uma temporada.

Mas, inclusive enquanto o dizia a si mesmo, sabia que aquilo não era possível. Não podia partir. Não era só uma questão de querer fazê-lo. No momento em que pronunciou aquelas palavras, sentiu-se doente, presa do pânico. Não podia... deixá-lo.

—Que demônios acreditas que estava fazendo com essa garota, Sarafina? —perguntou-lhe Dante, e seu tom era duro. Muito duro, possivelmente, porque fez que Sarafina arqueasse as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

—Então, conhece-a. Mmm. O que é para ti?

—Nada — soltou a resposta sem olhá-la, para que não se desse conta—. O que está fazendo aqui? Não podia acreditar quando senti sua presença no cinema.

Sarafina encolheu os ombros inocentemente, embora ele soubesse muito bem que não havia nenhuma pingo de inocência nela.

—Vim a verte. Não pude evitar sentir que estava na sala quando passava por ali, assim entrei. Imagine minha surpresa quando vi nossa história na tela.

Ele fechou os olhos, incapaz de responder aquilo. Ficou em estado de shock quando tinha visto sua vida no cinema. Parecia-lhe que era outra traição, especialmente, ao ter averiguado a verdade. Era Morgan. Ela tinha escrito o roteiro.

Uma vez mais, uma mulher que dizia que o queria o tinha traído contando seus segredos a seus inimigos. A todos. Ao mundo inteiro.

—Parece que também tinha um efeito inquietante na moça, quem quer que fosse. Notei pela forma em que saiu correndo do cinema — Sarafina cravou seus olhos nele—. Perguntarei-lhe isso de novo. O que é ela para ti, Dante?

—É uma mortal inocente, e nada mais — não lhe disse que tinha estado muito perto, escutando cada palavra da conversação que tinha tido com a Morgan. Tinha acreditado que teria que intervir.

—Oh, é muito mais que uma mortal comum. Muito, muito mais — disse ela, e o pegou pela mão. Passearam pela praia, a dois quilômetros do lugar no qual Sarafina tinha estado falando com a garota—. Mas já chegaremos a isso, porque me interrompeste quando estava tendo uma conversação tão esclarecedora com a moça?

—Para evitar que saltasse a seu jugular, querida tia. É daqui, e sentiriam falta dela.

Para falar a verdade, ele tinha estado seguindo a Morgan com a mesma idéia, destruí-la. Mas quando tinha visto Sarafina, sedenta de sangue, a seu lado, havia sentido uma punhalada de medo e o instinto irresistível de protegê-la. Tinha gritado a Sarafina com a mente, e ela tinha respondido indo a seu lado com tanta rapidez que o olho humano não teria podido detectá-lo.

—Isto demonstra o quanto mal te ensinei — disse ela—, e o isolado que estiveste durante todos estes anos. Não poderia lhe haver feito mal embora tivesse querido. Ela é uma escolhida.

Ele assentiu.

—Isso já deduzi por mim mesmo. Mas tenho que admitir que sei muito pouco sobre isso, além do fato de que compartilham o mesmo antígeno que nós, e de que podem converter-se no que somos. Suspirando, Sarafina assentiu. —Eu sabia que estava no cinema antes que tivesse passado um segundo — disse. Deteve-se quando chegaram a uma grande rocha, e se sentou em cima como se fosse uma rainha sentando-se em seu trono. Dante ficou a seu lado, olhando-a, enquanto ela olhava o mar—. Nós sentimos sua presença. Isso já sabe. E não podemos lhes fazer dano.

—Não podemos? —ele refletiu sobre aquilo durante uns instantes—. Acreditava que não nos sentíamos inclinados a fazê-lo. O que ocorreria, por exemplo, se o tentássemos?

Ela o olhou rapidamente.

—Tem alguma razão para querer machucar a essa garota?

—Quase não a conheço —respondeu ele, desviando o olhar.

Sarafina encolheu os ombros de novo.

—Se o tentássemos... bom, não estou segura do que ocorreria. A verdade é que nos sentimos obrigados a protegê-los, quando nos cruzamos com eles.

Aquilo explicou seu impulso de interpor-se entre o Morgan e sua tia.

—E vivem muito pouco tempo, sabe?

Ele ficou surpreso. Morgan havia dito, mas ele não tinha acreditado.

—Não, não sabia—mentiu ele. Não queria dizer a sua tia o muito que ele e Morgan se comunicaram.

—Mmm. Não vivem mais de trinta anos mortais, na grande maioria dos casos. Parece que ela está se deteriorando muito.

—E o que se pode fazer? —perguntou-lhe, olhando na sua cara.

—Nada. Transformá-la, ou deixá-la morrer. É uma escolha muito fácil, na realidade. Dizem que para cada vampiro existe um escolhido com o qual o vínculo psicológico é mais forte. Eu sempre pensei que isso é uma estupidez. É romantismo, e nada mais.

—Oh, de verdade? Está me dizendo que seu vínculo comigo não era assim?

—Meu vínculo contigo não era nada disso, Dante. Você é de minha família. É meu sobrinho. O único de meu clã que tinha conexão comigo. Eu te queria por essa razão — disse ela, olhando ao mar de novo. O vento lhe apartou os cachos dos ombros—. Não. Diz-se que este outro vínculo é muito mais forte, e que os vampiros podem inclusive comunicar-se mentalmente com seus escolhidos. Também se cria um extremo apetite sexual entre os dois, e se intensifica quando compartilham o sangue. Ela olhou a Dante e ele apartou o olhar.

—Está vivendo em sua casa, Dante?

Ele controlou sua expressão e dissimulou seus pensamentos.

—Sim.

—Então, onde está vivendo você? Ele não queria que Sarafina visse o interior da casa de Morgan, daria conta de que era ela a que estava escrevendo os roteiros dos filmes. Embora aquele segredo não pudesse ser mantido durante muito tempo, se Sarafina ficasse no povoado. Entretanto, quanto mais tempo se mantivesse, melhor. Dante pensou que se alguém era capaz de passar por cima do instinto de proteger aos escolhidos, essa era Sarafina. E o faria, se averiguava a verdade. Mataria a garota, sem se importar com conseqüências.

—Em uma cova. Nada que te resultasse agradável. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Aluga-se uma casa muito perto daqui. Quer que a consiga?

Ele assentiu ligeiramente, pensando em quanto desejava ver a Morgan aquela noite, perguntando-se como demônios ia se liberar de sua tia.

—Essa será nossa missão esta noite —disse ela—. Amanhã de noite veremos o filme de novo, inteiro. E temos que averiguar quem está contando a história aos produtores, e como conseguiu a informação. Parece que é deste povoado, embora certamente o homem já se mudou para outra cidade mais glamurosa.

—O homem? —perguntou Dante, franzindo o cenho.

—Morgan... não se o que. Amanhã lerei o nome completo — disse, e sorriu—. Mas esta noite temos que conseguir essa casa. É bastante isolada. Podemos ficar ali hoje, e ninguém saberá.

Dante assentiu lentamente, pensando.

—Você vai primeiro — sussurrou—. Eu irei de madrugada. Tenho que... alimentar-me.

—Está bem. A casa estará preparada. Está ao norte do povo. É uma casa vitoriana, que agora pintaram de um horrível amarelo.

Ele assentiu. Sabia exatamente a que casa estava referindo-se Sarafina.

—Francamente, surpreende-me que a estas alturas não a tenha alugado para ti.

E para que ia fazer isso? Tinha estado vivendo sob os pés da mulher que seu corpo ansiava. E já sabia por que a desejava tanto, embora aquilo não servisse para aplacar seu apetite.

—Eu necessito muito pouco para estar cômodo, Sarafina.

Ela se aproximou, agarrou-lhe o pescoço e o beijou nos lábios.

—Vem antes do amanhecer, amor, ou sairei para te buscar.

—Farei.

Então, partiu. Ele esperou até que seus sentidos não puderam perceber sua presença nas cercanias, e foi procurar a Morgan. Já não podia jogar mais com ela. Necessitava respostas, naquele mesmo momento.

Eram quatro da manhã quando soou o celular do Lou, e o pegou do que tinha sido um pouco parecido a um cochilo. Tinha estado sentado no carro durante toda a noite, vigiando a casa da Maxie. Pensou que possivelmente Lydia tivesse dormido ali, porque ainda não tinha partido. E, demônios, não a culpava, se era que Maxie lhe estava contando as histórias de vampiros que tinha ali.

Ele respondeu à chamada.

—Sim?

—Malone, onde demônios está?

Ele franziu o cenho para ouvir a voz familiar de seu companheiro.

—Denny?

—estive te procurando por toda parte, Lou. Escuta, será melhor que venha aqui, e rapidamente.

—Jesus, não estou de serviço... —olhou de novo o relógio.

—Não me refiro à delegacia de polícia. A sua casa, Lou, entrou alguém, e... não é nada bonito.

Ele notou uma opressão na garganta. Pelo tom de voz do Denny soube que não lhe diria nada mais por telefone, assim não se incomodou em perguntar.

—Vou agora mesmo.

—Sim... êh... estiveste com alguém esta noite, será melhor que venha contigo.

Lou piscou, separou-se o telefone da orelha e ficou olhando-o. Depois voltou a aproximar-lhe à cara.

—Está me dizendo que necessito um álibi, Denny?

—Pode que não seja má idéia.

Lou soltou um juramento.

—Que demônios está acontecendo ali?

Muito tarde. O sargento Dennis Kehoe já tinha desligado.

Alguém deu uma batidinha no guichê do carro do Lou, e ele deu salto que quase bateu com a cabeça no teto. Só era Maxie, sorrindo e lhe mostrando uma xícara de café que tinha na mão, guardou o telefone e baixou o guichê.

Se queria passar a noite inteira me vigiando, Lou, poderia ter dito. Não ia objetar nada.

Mas seria mais divertido se o fizesse de mais perto.

—Assim sabia que estive aqui toda a noite?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Toda a noite não. Saíste durante vinte minutos ao princípio, não te lembra?

—Demônios — claro que se lembrava. Tinha ido à delegacia de polícia chamar seu amigo da CIA.

—O que aconteceu, Lou?

—Onde está Lydia?

—Está dormindo, por quê?

—Entra em carro. Tenho que ir a minha casa um segundo.

—Está bem, está bem, Lou — Maxie rodeou o carro e entrou—. Não tem muito bom aspecto. Encontra-te bem?

—Contarei isso quando chegarmos a minha casa.

Resultou que nada ia bem. Soube assim que chegou a sua casa e nem sequer pôde entrar no estacionamento porque estava lacrado. Havia um cordão policial em todas as entradas, e uma ambulância estava partindo naquele mesmo momento.

—Que demônios?

Lou pôs uma mão no ombro da Maxie para acalmá-la. Parou o carro e saíram.

—Será melhor que espere aqui. Virei se te necessito.

—Não —respondeu ela, aproximou-se dele e lhe agarrando pelo braço enquanto caminhava a seu lado.

—Malone — disse o capitão Howard Dutton, o chefe do Lou, levantando a fita para que pudessem entrar—. Preciso saber onde estiveste esta noite. Toda a noite.

—Esteve comigo — Maxie soltou as palavras antes que Lou pudesse abrir a boca—. Quem ia à ambulância?

O capitão piscou. Lou sabia que não estava acostumado a que lhe fizessem perguntas, e muito menos uma moça como Maxine Stuart. Voltou a olhar ao Lou.

—Esteve com esta mulher toda a noite?

—Não — respondeu Lou—. A deixei em casa por volta das dez. Fui à delegacia de polícia a procurar uma coisa que tinha deixado no escritório, e depois voltei. Foram uns vinte minutos.

—Viu-te alguém durante esse tempo? Há alguém que possa verificar que não voltou aqui, ao apartamento?

Lou notou que lhe encolhia o estômago.

—Não.

— Sim, capitão—cortou Maxie de novo. Os dois homens a olharam com cara de poucos amigos. Max encolheu os ombros—. Lou admitiu. Acreditava que te tinha escapado para ir ver outra...

—A outra? —de que demônios estava falando?

—Assim te segui. Vi-te entrar na delegacia de polícia e esperei que saísse. Depois voltei para casa.

—E o oficial Malone não a viu senhorita?

—Eu... estacionei e entrei por detrás. Ele não se deu conta de que tinha saído — disse, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito—. E agora, por favor, poderia nos dizer o que ocorreu? Quem estava nessa ambulância?

O capitão suspirou e se dirigiu de novo ao Lou.

—Viemos porque nos chamaram para nos dizer que havia alguém em seu edifício, Lou. Quando chegamos, a porta de seu andar estava aberta, tudo estava destroçado e atirado pelo chão, e havia uma mulher no chão. Tinham atirando na sua cabeça a queima-roupa.

Encontramos uma pistola do calibre vinte e dois no chão, ao lado. Não havia rastros — se voltou—. Denny, onde está a arma?

— Aqui, senhor — Dennis levantou a bolsa da prova.

—É minha — disse Lou ao vê-la—. É a de reserva. Guardo-a no armário.

—Pensei isso — disse o capitão, voltou-se e os conduziu pelas escadas, para o piso—. Necessitamos que dê uma olhada, se por acaso falta algo.

Lou assentiu. Caminhou atrás do capitão, com a Maxie a seu lado.

—E o que aconteceu com a mulher? —perguntou—. Está morta?

—Vão tentar salvá-la, mas não acreditam que sobreviva a esta noite. Acreditam que esteve aqui durante cinco ou seis horas. Não encontramos ao intruso, mas um vizinho disse que ouviu algo como um tiro às dez da noite. Acreditou que era o motor de um carro e não lhe deu importância. A carteira de identidade da vítima diz que se chama Tempest Jones. Conhecem-na?

Max deixou de andar. Lou se voltou para olhá-la enquanto processava o nome, que lhe resultava vagamente familiar. Então esqueceu tudo, quando viu a cara da Max, pálida, sem poder articular uma palavra. Ela o agarrou fortemente pelo braço e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

—Stormy —sussurrou.

Stormy. A melhor amiga da Maxine. Max caiu de joelhos e ele a agarrou rapidamente para evitar que caísse de tudo. O capitão se virou.

—Então, conhecem a vítima?

—É uma amiga —disse Lou. Max o tinha abraçado pela cintura para sustentar-se, e tinha enterrado a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele sentiu a umidade de suas lágrimas ali. Ela estava chorando silenciosamente.

—Escute chefe, não poderia vigiar o andar e deixar a um homem vigiando? Eu preciso levar a Maxie ao hospital.

O capitão pôs má cara, mas assentiu.

— Sim, claro. Mas me diga uma coisa, Lou. até que ponto conhecia você a essa garota, a Tempest Jones?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

—O suficientemente bem para compartilhar café e donuts com ela. Não o suficientemente bem para reconhecer seu nome legal à primeira. Serve-lhe isso?

O capitão suspirou e inclinou a cabeça.

—Prossiga.

—Obrigado —Lou se separou um pouco da Maxie e a guiou para o carro, abraçando-a, e a ajudou a entrar no assento do co-piloto.

No caminho, Maxie lhe perguntou, entre suaves soluços:

—Que demônios ocorreu? Por que ia Stormy a sua casa?

—Não sei. Não tenho nem idéia, Max — respondeu. Depois baixou a cabeça. Não gostava de pensar no que estava pensando, mas tudo aquilo tinha ocorrido depois que ele fiz essa ligação a seu amigo da CIA e Stormy Jones era uma das pessoas às que esse tipo tinha ameaçado cinco anos atrás. Max o havia dito.

Não podia ter relação. Deus, não podia.

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

Quando Dante chegou à casa de Morgan aquela noite, começou a lhe picar a pele, mas naquela ocasião não era pela atração que sempre sentia quando se aproximava dela, mas sim de alerta. Olhou a seu redor e viu um carro estranho. Não cheirava a fumaça no ar, assim devia ter parado certo tempo. A pessoa que estava com a Morgan tinha estado esperando que ela voltasse.

Fechou os olhos e afinou os sentidos, como sempre, a essência da Morgan era clara e fácil de localizar. A outra era mais difícil de perceber. Custou-lhe um esforço, como se aquela pessoa, um homem, tivesse construído um muro ao redor de sua mente. Havia algo naquele estranho que desagradou a Dante. Sentiu que era... perigoso.

Aproximou-se da casa e pôs as Palmas das mãos nos muros para tentar entrar na mente da Morgan. Ao encontrar resistência, sussurrou-lhe: «te abra a mim, Morgan. Só sou eu, me deixe entrar».

E ela o fez imediatamente. Com um suspiro, relaxou e lhe abriu sua mente e sua alma. Ele se encontrou vendo com seus olhos e escutando com seus ouvidos. Não tomou o controle; nem sequer estava seguro de consegui-lo se o tentava. Aquele não era o propósito de aproximar-se tanto a ela. Queria protegê-la, o que era estranho, considerando que se pôs o suficientemente furioso para matá-la.

O homem estava de pé, a costas da Morgan, observando a casa e assentindo falsamente.

—É muito agradável o que tem feito você com esta velha casa.

—Eu gosto dela —replicou ela—. Mas disse que tinha vindo me entrevistar sobre meu trabalho, senhor Stiles.

—Por favor, me chame Frank. Dou-me conta que deveria ir ao grão. Nunca a teria incomodado às quatro da manhã se não a tivesse visto entrando em casa. Não tenho dúvida de que esteja cansada, foi muito amável de sua parte me deixar entrar.

—Bom, você já disse que conduziu durante seis horas para chegar a tempo para fazer a entrevista e poder incluí-la na tiragem desta semana. Mas, tal e como lhe disse, tem que ser breve. Quer sentar-se?

Não lhe ofereceu nada de beber, e ele tampouco o pediu. Volto-se e se sentou em uma poltrona. Dante viu sua cara através dos olhos do Morgan e sentiu que o coração lhe dava um salto no peito. Ou era o coração do Morgan?

O lado esquerdo da cara do homem estava enrugado e rosa, como se fora um boneco de borracha derretido. Não tinha cabelo nesse lado da cabeça, e tinha a pálpebra caída e a orelha desfigurada.

O homem queimado sorriu para Morgan, e ela, fazendo jus a sua educação, devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Mas ela também estava sentindo algo desagradável no homem, e não era devido a sua aparência. Sentia que havia algo mau sob sua aparência, da qual ele não tinha culpa.

—Deve estar muito entusiasmada por sua classificação—lhe disse—. A merece.

—Obrigado. Sim, estou contente, e de uma vez aflita porque o filme tenha tido uma acolhida tão boa.

—É um bom filme —pegou uma caderneta e uma caneta como os que se supunha que levaria um repórter, mas aquilo não enganou a Dante—. Mas houve outros dois antes, por que pensa que este teve muito mais êxito?

—Os dois primeiros tinham muito menos orçamento —respondeu Morgan—. Mas, inclusive assim, também tiveram um público alto que esteve muito além de nossas expectativas. Isso, é obvio, facilitou-nos o fato de poder fazer o terceiro com muitos mais meios.

O homem assentiu.

—Haverá um quarto?

—É obvio.

O homem assentiu de novo, escreveu e sorriu, enquanto a Dante faziam nós no estômago.

—Acredito que estes filmes têm um realismo de que carecem os outros filmes de vampiros. O personagem de Dante... é completamente verossímil. Muito real.

Morgan tragou saliva, incômoda. «Ele é real», sussurrou sua mente. E em alto, disse:

—Bom, essa é a chave da boa ficção, a verossimilhança.

— É obvio — disse o repórter—. Mas isto está além do acreditável. É... bom, quase como se fora uma história real. E quando soube que sua casa tinha sido uma vez de um homem chamado Dante, bom, tenho que admitir que sentisse muita curiosidade.

Morgan ficou tensa.

— Do que está falando, senhor Stiles?

—Oh, vamos, é do domínio público.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Não, não o é —então, recuperou a compostura—. Não sei de onde tirou essa informação, mas é incorreta. Esta casa foi abandonada por seu proprietário anterior, o senhor Daniel Taylor. O Estado a reclamou quando ele morreu sem herdeiros, e meu tio David a comprou.

—Daniel Taylor é um dos muitos pseudônimos que o vampiro Dante usou durante seus anos de vida.

—Meu Deus, você tem uma grande imaginação — disse ela, pondo cara de estar contemplando a um louco.

—É uma realidade. Exatamente igual aos fatos que se contam em seus filmes são reais também.

Ela ficou de pé.

—Está você mal da cabeça se pensar que os vampiros existem de verdade, senhor Stiles. E eu não gosto de entreter a estranhos instáveis em minha casa em plena noite. Já é hora de que parta.

—Eu acredito que já é hora de que você me diga a verdade. Os vampiros são reais, senhorita da Silva. Você sabe, e eu também. E ele vai se zangar muito quando souber que você esteve fazendo filmes com seus escuros segredos.

Ela cruzou a sala, dirigiu-se à porta principal e pôs a mão sobre o trinco. O homem a seguiu e pôs sua mão sobre a da Morgan no pomo.

—Não sou jornalista —disse—. Trabalho para o governo. Passei a vida estudando a criaturas como Dante, senhorita da Silva, e sei o suficiente para lhe advertir de que está correndo um grave perigo. Se ele a encontrar...

— Saia —disse ela, e abriu a porta apesar de que ele a estava sujeitando—. Agora, Stiles!

—Como conseguiu toda essa informação sobre ele?

—Se não partir, vou chamar à polícia.

—Eu não vou o permitir.

Sua mão se moveu, rápida como um raio, e pulsou os números no painel da parede antes que ele pudesse reagir.

—Já está. A polícia chegará em cinco minutos.

—Estou tentando ajudá-la. É um monstro, senhorita Da Silva. A encontrará e a matará, a menos que me deixe ajudá-la.

Ela se inclinou para ele e o olhou aos olhos.

—Os vampiros não existem —sussurrou, e depois sorriu ao ouvir o som de uma sirene—. Mmm, mais rápido do que eu tinha pensado.

O homem deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração e saiu correndo da casa. Ela viu o carro afastar-se e memorizou a placa. Depois fechou a porta e jogou o ferrolho. Depois, lenta, muito lentamente, começou a pensar no que lhe havia dito o homem. Que Dante era real. Que ficaria furioso com ela por compartilhar seus segredos com o mundo. Que a mataria.

Mas ele não podia matá-la, pensou vagamente. Ele a queria. Não, corrigiu-se, ela o queria a ele. Se fosse real, ele a corresponderia, porque não se podia negar o poder daquele vínculo. Mas Dante não era real. Não existia, assim não a queria. E certamente, não podia lhe fazer mal.

Dante se retirou de sua mente e começou a sentir seu próprio corpo de novo. Abriu os olhos e moveu as mãos, apertando os punhos várias vezes. O som da sirene estava aproximando-se. Fazia uns minutos que Stiles tinha partido, mas a polícia estava se aproximando e a aurora também. Entretanto, ele não se foi para a Sarafina, nem à casa que ela, sem dúvida, tinha preparado. Não foi para longe.

—Disse-me que era jornalista — explicou Morgan ao policial. Era um homem amável e corpulento, que se chamava Sandy Gray.

—Assim você lhe deixou entrar — disse Sandy—. Mostrou alguma identificação?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e explicou ao policial que o homem se identificou como Frank Stiles e lhe contou parte da conversação que tinham mantido.

—Assim —lhe perguntou Sandy ao final—, não lhe fez mal, nem o tentou?

—Não.

—E não levou nada?

—Não.

—Então, vejo que realmente não se cometeu nenhum crime aqui. Não partir exatamente no momento em que você o pediu não é exatamente um comportamento criminal.

—Suponho que não —admitiu Morgan, com um suspiro—... Mas não é uma situação comum. Não é que tenha má intenção contra ele, mas eu sou famosa, e acredito que quer algo e que voltará.

Ele a olhou fixamente.

—Acredita que é um fã obcecado? Algo assim?

—Pois é possível, não?

Pareceu que aquilo funcionava muito melhor que qualquer outra coisa que lhe houvesse dito. O policial assentiu.

—Por que não me dá uma descrição detalhada, senhorita? Farei que circule entre os agentes e que mantenham os olhos bem abertos.

Ela descreveu ao Frank Stiles com precisão, mas não mencionou que lhe havia dito que trabalhasse para o governo, nem aos vampiros, nem suas acusações de plágio.

—Também...êh... memorizei o número de sua placa quando partia.

—De verdade?

Ela assentiu e o disse. O policial tinha anotado tudo em sua caderneta, e quando anotou o número ficou pensando. Depois a olhou.

—É de Maine?

—Não, de Nova Iorque.

—Hmm. Estará você bem o resto da noite, aqui sozinha?

Teve o estranho pressentimento de que não estava sozinha, mas isso não tinha sentido absolutamente. Não entendia de onde tinha saído àquela idéia.

—Estarei perfeitamente. Tenho o sistema de segurança, e desta vez não deixarei entrar nenhum estranho.

—Esse é um bom plano —disse o policial—. Faremos que passe um carro patrulha por aqui algumas vezes esta noite, de acordo?

—Muito obrigado, oficial Gray — disse, e fechou com chave depois de que ele partiu.

Depois foi a seu quarto, deu-se uma ducha rápida, colocou uma camisola e se meteu na cama com outro dos volumes dos diários de Dante.

Entretanto, não podia concentrar-se aquela noite. As palavras de outro homem, o homem queimado, lhe repetiam na mente uma e outra vez. «Os vampiros são reais... Dante é real, e vai ficar furioso quando averiguar que...»

Suspirou e tentou voltar para a leitura. De repente, umas palavras lidas ao azar captaram sua atenção.

Alçapão... Sob a casa... Ataúde...

Estremeceu. Aquilo era algo que podia verificar facilmente. Fechou o livro, saltou da cama e desceu as escadas para o que tinha sido o escritório de Dante. Sua estadia favorita, e a de Morgan, também. Tragou saliva e tirou o tapete oriental que havia frente à lareira.

O piso estava perfeito. Não havia dobradiças nem a marca de um alçapão, nem nada parecido. Entretanto, recordou que ela tinha feito instalar um soalho novo no chão. Além disso, muitas vezes tinha tido a sensação de que Dante estava perto dela, de que a acariciava, de que entrava em sua mente. Quantas vezes durante as últimas semanas? E, sobre tudo, quando estava naquela sala.

Pegou o atiçador da chaminé e começou a dar batidinhas no chão. Tap, tap, tap, toe...

deteve-se, gelada, perguntando-se se tinha ouvido algo diferente ou se só o tinha imaginado. Começou a dar batidinhas de novo e o som voltou a mudar no mesmo lugar, no lugar aonde se supunha que estava o alçapão.

Morgan se ajoelhou e colocou a ponta do atiçador entre as pranchas. Fez alavanca com todas suas forças e se apoiou com todo seu peso sobre o atiçador. Finalmente, uma das taboas cedeu e se levantou. Sem fôlego, suando, Morgan ficou ali, olhando sob o tablado. Havia uma tabela mais velha, podre, e com um só golpe do atiçador a rompeu e fez um oco que dava diretamente ao negro vazio que havia sob a casa. Quase sem poder respirar, Morgan procurou uma lanterna e voltou para iluminar em baixo. Havia uma escada em caracol justo debaixo dela. Ficou de pé e notou que o coração pulsava tão forte que parecia que ia explodir lhe no peito.

—Meu Deus, será certo? É possível que seja real? Dante? —sussurrou.

Pegou de novo o atiçador e levantou várias taboas. Depois rompeu a madeira podre, até fazer um buraco o suficientemente grande para poder entrar.

Tragou saliva, tomou o atiçador e a lanterna e desceu pela escada.

Morgan não estava em seu quarto quando Dante olhou pelas vidraças do balcão. Estava furioso com ela, sim, ansioso por enfrentar a ela e desatar sua raiva pelo que tinha feito. E igualmente ansioso, entretanto, por lhe fazer o amor com sua mente, inclusive embora fosse uma tortura para seu corpo. Tinha fome dela, embora também quisesse estrangulá-la até sossegá-la para sempre.

Mas ela não estava na cama, esperando suas carícias ou sua fúria vampírica. Tampouco estava no banheiro, deixando que a água escorregasse por sua pele de alabastro na banheira para que ele pudesse vê-lo, ou afogá-la. De fato, seus sentidos lhe disseram que estava longe daquela parte da casa, e agitada ao extremo.

Pensou no encontro que Morgan tinha tido com o homem queimado, e se sentiu preocupado. Parecia-lhe idiota, mas todas as células de seu corpo lhe doíam por ir com ela, por protegê-la e salvá-la. Ele já não sentia a presença do homem, mas sabia que Stiles não se renderia. Era o homem que tinha estado tentando caçar a Dante e aos de sua raça durante anos. Tinha que ser o filme o que lhe tinha conduzido a Morgan. Stiles a usaria para chegar até ele se o necessitasse.

A Morgan ocorria algo mau. Dante sentiu uma dor terrível no estômago, que não era dele, notou que lhe cortava a respiração, notou que o medo o deixava petrificado. Não, o terror.

Não havia tempo para ser precavido. Respondeu a seu instinto e entrou por sua habitação. Baixou as escadas correndo e chegou ao escritório. Ali viu os tablados quebrados e o buraco junto ao tapete enrolado...

—Oh, Meu deus, não...

Dante não soube o que fazer. Ficou gelado durante uns instantes, e então ouviu seu grito.

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

Morgan desceu as escadas com cautela até que se encontrou em uma sala escura, fria, e úmida. Moveu a lanterna para iluminar diferentes lugares: o teto era de madeira e as paredes de pedra. A estadia continuava por um arco e se abria a outro ambiente menor. Pareceu-lhe estranho que não houvesse teias aranha enquanto caminhava, quase nas pontas dos pés para o arco.

Entrou na pequena sala, quase mais escura que a anterior, e viu uma lanterna de querosene e uns fósforos no chão. O farol estava limpo, e Morgan se aproximou e se agachou para acendê-lo. Quando se incorporava, viu como a luz amarela alagava a salinha.

No outro extremo, sobre uma espécie de plataforma que a mantinha elevada do chão, havia uma caixa de madeira tão escura que parecia negra, com asas de prata brilhante nos flancos.

Ficou ali a olhando, enquanto sua mente recusava-se a processar a informação que estavam recolhendo seus olhos. Entretanto, finalmente não pôde deixar de admitir a verdade: era um ataúde. Um grito de terror lhe escapou dos pulmões, ricocheteou nos muros e voltou a esconder-se em seus ouvidos.

Mordeu o lábio inferior para silenciar-se e tentou controlar os batimentos do coração desbocado de seu coração. A tampa do ataúde estava fechada. Parecia antigo. Quanto tempo levaria ali? Deus, estaria ele dentro? Queria sabê-lo. Uma parte de sua mente lhe pedia que se aproximasse, que abrisse a tampa e que o visse... Dante.

O resto lhe dizia que corresse. Entretanto, seu corpo não podia fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. Tremiam-lhe tanto as pernas que estava a ponto de cair. «Isto não é real. É outro de seus sonhos. Isso é tudo».

Mas não. Em seus sonhos ela era forte, vital, cheia de energia. Nunca sentia medo. E em seus sonhos, ele a queria.

Deus, seria possível que o homem queimado tivesse razão? Seria real a história que se relatava nos volumes de autobiografia? Seria possível que Dante estivesse descansado ali, naquele ataúde? Estaria perfeitamente conservado. Entre a vida e a morte. Imortal.

—Possivelmente não — murmurou—. Certamente, fez que o enterrassem aqui em segredo. Possivelmente só seja isso, o ataúde de um lunático rico e excêntrico que morreu faz cem anos. Reduziu-se a ossos e pó. Isso é tudo.

E quando visse a prova de que Dante só tinha sido um homem normal com uma imaginação extraordinária e um grande talento para escrever, possivelmente isso fosse suficiente para romper o feitiço que a obcecava.

Tomou ar e se aproximou do ataúde. Pôs as mãos com suavidade sobre a tampa, e se disse a si mesma que tinha que abri-lo.

—Não o faça —a voz que pronunciou aquelas palavras era rica, profunda, inquietantemente familiar. Ele estava detrás dela.

Morgan ficou imóvel e fechou os olhos. Ele tinha entrado silenciosamente. Ela não tinha ouvido uma pegada, nem um som. Nada.

—Deixa-o, Morgan. Não há nada que precise ver aí dentro.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, sussurrou:

—Dante?

— Eu... —a voz titubeou, e Morgan abriu os olhos. Soube que qualquer coisa seguinte que dissesse seria uma mentira. Notou como passava o tempo enquanto ele tentava inventar algo convincente—. Sim, sou Dante. Mas não sou o que você pensa. Ele era meu tataravô.

—E está enterrado aqui — disse ela, continuando em seu lugar.

—Foi sua última vontade.

Ela assentiu.

—E por que está você aqui?

—Para verte. O filme que você escreveu era tão real, tão parecida com as ilusões daquele velho que quando soube que vivia na casa que ele tinha construído, soube que tinha conhecido suas fantasias, de algum modo, e que as tinha transformado em um roteiro. Ela não se virou para olhá-lo. Não podia. Ainda não.

—Está dizendo que não são reais?

Ele forçou uma risada, a mais falsa que ela tivesse ouvido nunca.

—É obvio que não são reais.

—E você pode entrar em minha casa sem chamar?

—Estava a ponto de fazê-lo quando ouvi seu grito.

—Lá de fora.

—Sim.

—E não se ativou o alarme quando entrou?

Ele não respondeu. Morgan tragou saliva, e seguindo um impulso levantou a tampa do ataúde. Estava vazio, forrado de cetim amarelado pelos anos. A tampa ficou levantada quando ela a soltou e se virou, lentamente, para olhar a cara do amante de seus sonhos pela primeira vez.

Vestia uns jeans e uma camisa preta, sem gravata nem jaqueta. Era muito moreno. Tudo nele era escuro, exceto sua pele branca. Tinha os rasgos afilados e os olhos afundados, de ébano.

Fez que lhe cortasse a respiração, porque o amava. Estava unida a ele de uma forma que não entendia. Era exatamente como ela o tinha imaginado. Familiar. Amado. Era dela.

—É real — sussurrou.

Ele a olhou em silêncio. Ela o sentiu, tentando penetrar em sua mente, para deixar ali a certeza de que tudo aquilo era só outro de seus sonhos, para obrigá-la a acreditá-lo. Morgan abriu muito os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Deixa-o. Não é um sonho. Não conseguirá me convencer.

—Por que está tão segura?

—Não vale a pena que o tente, Dante. Embora pudesse fazer o que quisesse em minha mente, quando despertasse encontraria o tablado do escritório, levantado e quebrado... não poderia arrumá-los antes que se fizesse de dia.

Ele a observou com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Ou é muito valente ou muito estúpida, Morgan. Não sabe o quanto estou furioso pelo que tem feito? Deveria te matar.

—Então, faz.

Morgan se deu conta de que ele estava impressionado, mas não se deteve, baixou a gola da camisola, jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

—Faz Dante.

Seu pulso disparou em resposta à sensação que lhe produziu sentir seus olhos no pescoço. Queria algo que não podia nomear. Sabia que, de toda forma, estava morrendo, e se tinha que morrer, por que não o fazer da maneira que ele havia descrito com tanto erotismo em sua autobiografia? Por que não podia morrer em um êxtase, enquanto ele apanhava sua essência?

E, de repente, ele a abraçou com força. Fechou a boca sobre seu pescoço e a mordeu sem lhe romper a pele, e sugou. Ela arqueou seus quadris contra ele e sentiu sua excitação. Morgan nunca havia sentido tanto fogo. Entrelaçou-lhe os dedos no cabelo e se retorceu entre seus poderosos braços, apertando seu corpo contra ele, arqueando a garganta contra sua boca faminta. Sentiu seus lábios, úmidos e quentes. Sua língua, acariciando-a e saboreando-a. A espetada suave e deliciosa de seus dentes mordendo-há um pouco, só um pouco.

Então, ele se separou dela com tanta violência que Morgan caiu ao chão sem fôlego. ficou ali, olhando-o aos olhos, que brilhavam com uma estranha luminescência. Tinha uma expressão de angústia infinita.

—Não tem nem idéia do inferno com o que está brincando, Morgan —lhe disse, com a voz rouca e tremente.

—Sei —respondeu ela, lutando por respirar—. Conheço-te melhor do que nunca te tenha conhecido ninguém, Dante.

Ele ficou imóvel.

—Como?

Ela fechou os olhos e desabou. De repente, encontrava-se muito débil. Todo aquilo era muito.

Ele soltou um suave juramento e se aproximou para tomá-la em braços. Subiu as escadas com ela e passou com cuidado pelo buraco na madeira do chão ao escritório.

—Está doente — disse.

Ela assentiu e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto subiam pela escada para seu quarto.

— Sim. Mas não quero que mude de tema.

—Seriamente?

—Sim. Queria saber como cheguei a te conhecer.

Ele se inclinou para deixá-la sobre a cama. Sua cara estava a uns centímetros da de Morgan. Assentiu.

—Tenho que saber.

—Então, me faça amor, Dante, e lhe direi isso.

Cravou-lhe um olhar ardente nos olhos.

—Não posso fazer isso, Morgan. Está muito fraca.

—Não para isso —ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e o beijou nos lábios—. Por favor...

Ele grunhiu brandamente. Devolveu-lhe o beijo e a atraiu contra seu peito. Acariciou-lhe os lábios com a língua e ela abriu a boca para recebê-lo, enquanto suas respirações se aceleravam. Saboreou-a e depois percorreu com a língua a linha de sua mandíbula e baixou até o pescoço, onde tinha estado antes, para beijá-la.

Depois a soltou.

—Não posso.

—Tem-no feito antes. Tem-no feito. Sei que era real, que não foi um sonho. Maldito seja Dante, estiveste comigo, noite pós noite.

—Não era real. Só estava em nossas mentes.

—Então, faz realidade!

Ele estava tremendo. Olhou para a janela e se deu conta de que ia amanhecer.

—Não diga a ninguém o que viu esta noite. Juro-lhe isso, Morgan: se disser uma palavra, morrerá. Entende? Não terei escolha.

—Realmente pensa que te trairia? Meu deus, Dante, nunca o faria...

—Já o tem feito.

Ela piscou e se deu conta de que ele se referia aos filmes.

—Não é o que pensa.

—Contaste meus segredos ao mundo, Morgan Alguns de meus melhores amigos morreram pelo que você revelou sobre minha raça em seus roteiros. Tentaram me caçar muitas vezes. O homem ao que conheceste esta noite me perseguiu desde muito perto.

Ela abriu muito os olhos, assombrada, aterrorizada.

—Não sabia. Dante, eu nunca teria feito se tivesse sabido que era real! Tem que acreditar!

Ele ficou de pé e foi para a janela.

—Tenho que partir.

Ela se levantou também, embora estivesse débil e exausta, e o agarrou pela camisa.

—Então, volta. Dante me prometa que virá para ver-me esta noite. Contar-lhe-ei isso tudo, juro isso.

—Ou possivelmente terá aqui ao homem, me esperando...

—Deixaria que me matasse, primeiro... —então caiu de joelhos, sem poder sustentar-se mais—. Morreria antes de te trair, Dante —disse em um sussurro.

Dante se ajoelhou a seu lado e a abraçou contra seu peito. Depois tirou algo do bolso de sua calça. Era uma pequena navalha afiada, e se fez um corte no pescoço, deixando escapar um grunhido de dor enquanto o fazia.

Morgan ofegou e fixou o olhar nas gotas de sangue que brotaram. A essência chegou ao nariz, e sentiu uma luxúria feroz no ventre. Aproximou-lhe a cabeça a seu pescoço, mas Morgan não necessitava que o fizesse. Sabia o que necessitava.

Enterrou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e fechou a boca sobre o corte. Sugou com força, lambendo ansiosamente as gotas que lhe escapavam. Em um instante de loucura, lutou contra ele quando Dante tentou separá-la, apertando-se contra seu corpo, lhe cravando as unhas na mão, tentando roubar mais droga da que ansiava. Poderia lhe haver destroçado o pescoço com seus próprios dentes. Poderia havê-lo matado.

Ele a separou com facilidade, entretanto. Quando Morgan o olhou, viu em seus olhos a mesma fome e o mesmo brilho feroz. Deus, ele queria a devorar da mesma forma. Como um animal. Como um depredador.

Levou-a rapidamente à cama, foi para o balcão e desapareceu. Morgan ficou ali deitada, ofegando. Seu corpo se sentia vivo, palpitante, forte.

Aquilo, pensou, devia ser só um reflexo do que se sentia sendo... o que era Dante. Um vampiro.

Ela queria sê-lo. De repente, queria sê-lo com todas suas forças. Queria ser uma vampiresa, e se perguntou se bebendo seu sangue chegaria a ser como ele.

Dante se dirigiu à casa que Sarafina tinha preparado a toda pressa. Encontrou-a ali, esperando-o. Saudou-a brandamente, sem deter-se em seu caminho para o porão.

—Onde estiveste? Por que demoraste tanto? Jesus, é seu sangue o que estou cheirando?

—Um pequeno acidente.

—Não é certo! —agarrou-o pelo ombro para detê-lo, mas ele continuou andando e subiu à caixa que ela tinha preparado para ele. Ela pegou a tampa para impedir que ele se cobrisse e conseguisse evitar suas perguntas.

Sabe muito bem que podemos sangrar com muita facilidade, Dante. Por que foste tão descuidado?

—Tive um encontro com nosso caça vampiros desfigurado — mentiu. Não podia lhe dizer a verdade. Se o fazia, ela explodiria. E nada, nem sequer o vínculo que Morgan tinha com eles, conseguiria a proteger da fúria de Sarafina. Sua tia era incrivelmente possessiva, não só com os escravos que mantinha, mas também com ele. Ele era a única família que tinha, e aquilo significava muito para a Sarafina.

—O homem queimado? Está neste povoado?

—Sim, assim tome cuidado — Dante lhe pediu a tampa—. Quanto antes durma, antes sanará a ferida, Sarafina.

Suspirando, e obviamente cheia de perguntas, Sarafina colocou a tampa sobre ele. Depois subiu a sua própria caixa e se cobriu também.

Ele fechou os olhos e esperou. Entretanto, o sono demorou a chegar. E inclusive quando finalmente chegou Dante não pôde evitar que as imagens lhe invadissem a mente. Imagens dele e da Morgan, nus, entrelaçados. Seu corpo fundo no dela, seus dentes afundados em seu pescoço, seu sangue fluindo para suas veias. Deus desejava-a. Queria possuí-la inteira, sua alma, sua carne, seu sangue.

E sabia que a partir daquele momento, seria pior. Ela tinha bebido duas vezes dele, e ele a tinha provado, e sabia muito bem que voltaria a fazê-lo se não tomasse cuidado. Se fizesse o amor, beberia seu sangue, e possivelmente todo. Não seria capaz de deter-se. E no estado tão fraco em que se encontrava Morgan, a mataria.

Não queria matar a Morgan da Silva. Queria... queria amá-la.

Mas havia um obstáculo insolucionável: ele era incapaz de amar alguém.

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

Maxine e Lou estavam sentados na sala de espera do hospital. Levavam quatro horas ali, e já estava amanhecendo. Os pais de Stormy tinham sido avisados, e depois os tinham conduzido a uma sala privada para que esperassem ali as notícias, mas ninguém tinha ido falar com eles até o momento. Aquilo era a pior forma de tortura que ocorria ao Lou. Ter aos pais de uma moça ferida encerrados em uma sala sem lhes dizer como estava sua filha.

—Deveria avisar ao Jay. Jason Beck — disse Max—. Certamente quereria saber.

Lou não gostava de ver Max daquela maneira. Estava pálida e tremente. Recordou a menino a que estava se referindo. Tinha sido a terceira parte do trio inseparável que tinham formado durante todo o instituto e a universidade.

—Sabe como localizá-lo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e ficou imóvel durante um momento. Depois, finalmente, falou de novo.

—Provavelmente, é melhor assim.

E ao Lou custou um momento dar-se conta de que ainda estava falando do Jason Beck. Perguntou-se vagamente como teria arrumado Max para perder o contato com alguém com quem tinha estado tão unida. Mas o tempo passava, e aquelas coisas ocorriam.

—por que diz isso?

—Vamos, Lou. Sabe de onde isso vem tão bem quanto eu. Averiguaram que te contei o que sabia sobre a DIP.

Ele desviou o olhar.

—É o único que tem sentido. Matam a Stormy e lhe incriminam. É uma mensagem para mim. Uma lição. Serve para assegurar de que não o direi a ninguém mais. Destroem a duas das pessoas às que... que me importam. É exatamente o que Stiles me disse que faria. A questão é, como sabe ele que lhe contei isso?

Lou umedeceu os lábios e a olhou aos olhos.

—Ontem à noite fiz uma chamada.

Ela ficou imóvel e não disse nada. Simplesmente o olhou, lhe rogando com os olhos que não lhe dissesse o que estava pensando.

—Chamei meu amigo da CIA lhe pedi que averiguasse o que pudesse sobre a DIP. Disse-lhe que suspeitava que fosse uma agência que tinha tido uma missão secreta no White Plains até que seu quartel geral pegou fogo faz cinco anos. Não mencionei a ti, nem ao homem que a viu.

—Não tinha que fazê-lo —disse ela tragando saliva—. Disse-te que não contasse a ninguém, Lou. Como pudeste fazer isto?

—Êh, Max. Vamos. Não podia saber que o resultado seria algo como... como isto.

—Não podia sabê-lo? Dei-te minha palavra. Disse-te que ele tinha ameaçado a meus amigos e a minha mãe, e você vai diretamente e... —interrompeu-se—. Oh, Deus. Minha mãe.

Levantou-se e foi correndo para o telefone público. Lou ficou ali sentado, fundo, e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ela tinha razão. Toda a razão. Se tivesse sido outro policial que lhe tivesse pedido que mantivesse silêncio, o teria feito. Mas ele tinha subestimado a Max. Mad Maxie, a teórica da conspiração, que sempre via problemas onde não havia.

Muito bem. Possivelmente, por uma vez, ela não estava tão desencaminhada.

De repente se abriram as portas do elevador e Lydia foi correndo para ele.

—O que ocorreu? Lou está bem? Onde está Max?

—Não se preocupe. Estamos bem os dois — ele se levantou e lhe deu um bom abraço.

—Quando despertei esta manhã, não havia ninguém na casa da Max, assim chamei a sua casa e um policial me disse que estavam no hospital. Jesus, Lou, assustei-me muitíssimo.

Naquele momento, Max se aproximou, e Lydia caminhou para ela e a abraçou como se fossem amigas desde fazia muito tempo, embora só se conhecessem desde fazia muito pouco.

—Oh, carinho, tem muito mau aspecto.

—Não me encontro muito bem.

—Que tal está sua mãe, Max? —perguntou-lhe Lou.

—Bem. Possivelmente na Califórnia esteja a salvo. Possivelmente não saibam onde está. Ou possivelmente não têm o poder suficiente para atuar ali e aqui ao mesmo tempo. Pode ser que só seja o homem que vi —e passou uma mão pelo cabelo—. Deus, nem sequer sei com o que nos estamos enfrentando. Não sei a quem temer mais, se aos vampiros ou aos caçadores de vampiros.

Lydia a soltou e deu um passo para trás, olhando-a, enquanto Lou se certificava de que não havia ninguém perto que tivesse podido ouvir o comentário.

—Fala mais baixo, quer apareça alguém com um bilhete de ida para o manicômio se te escuta dizer estas coisas?

—Algum dos dois poderia me dizer o que ocorreu? —perguntou Lydia.

—É minha amiga Stormy, minha sócia. Encontraram-na em casa do Lou com uma bala na cabeça. Deixaram-na ali acreditando que estava morta, mas não estava. Destroçaram a casa do Lou, e usaram sua pistola para atirar nela. Arrumaram tudo para que parecesse que tinha sido ele.

—meu deus — disse olhando ao Lou—. Espera um minuto. Stormy? Deixou uma mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica. Esta manhã, quando despertei, vi a luz das mensagens acesa e pensei que seria um teu, me dizendo onde estava, assim que o pus.

—Não olhei as mensagens da secretária ontem à noite — Max tomou as mãos de Lydia—. O que dizia?

Lydia olhou a seu redor e baixou a voz.

—Dizia que tinha recebido uma ligação muito estranha do Lou lhe pedindo que fosse a sua casa, e que queria lhe dizer isso no caso dele estar metido em alguma confusão. Disse que lhe parecia divertido — acrescentou, sacudindo a cabeça—. Acredito que isso era tudo, mas ainda está na fita de sua secretária eletrônica.

—A fita também grava a hora da chamada. Recorda a que hora foi isso?

—As nove —disse Lydia.

—Não era Lou. Lou estava comigo, vendo um filme no cinema, e depois vigiando para casa enquanto nós estávamos dentro. Alguém a chamou. Enganou-a para que fosse ali e a recebeu com o tiro de uma pistola do calibre vinte e dois.

—Graças a Deus que só era uma vinte e dois. Outro maior a teria matado.

—Mas, por quê? Por que fez isso?

—Tem que ver com... —Max se interrompeu ao ver que um médico saía da sala de cuidados intensivos onde estava Stormy. Ao mesmo tempo, uma enfermeira se aproximava com os pais do Stormy. Todo mundo se formou redemoinhos na sala de espera.

—Está viva —disse o médico—. Mas está em estado de coma.

—É morte cerebral, doutor? Diga-nos a verdade — perguntou o pai, destroçado.

—Não. Tem atividade cerebral. Embora seja mínima, está aí.

—Quanto tempo estará em coma? —perguntou Max, dando um passo adiante e tomando a mão da senhora Jones—. Um dia? Uma semana?

—Não podemos saber. Nem sequer sabemos se sairá do coma — respondeu o médico—. Mas sempre e quando houver atividade cerebral, há esperança.

Todos esperaram que lhes dissesse algo mais. Lou sabia o que queriam ouvir. Quanta esperança, exatamente? Quando se poderia saber algo com certeza? Viu na cara do homem que não tinha as respostas que queriam.

—Olhem — disse o médico, brandamente—, tive casos assim nos que o paciente esteve em coma durante meses, inclusive anos. Algumas vezes despertam, outras não. Quanto mais tempo permaneça em estado comatoso, as possibilidades de recuperação serão menores. Entretanto, houve pessoas que despertaram depois de períodos muito compridos e que se recuperaram. Não podemos saber.

—E o que acontecerá quando despertar? —perguntou à senhora Jones—. Terá danos cerebrais?

—Tampouco podemos sabê-lo, senhora. Depende do tempo que permaneça em coma. Como já lhes expliquei quanto antes desperte melhor.

—Despertará — disse Max. O disse ao médico, e depois aos pais, do Stormy—. Despertará e estará bem. Dizem que a gente em estado de coma pode ouvir o que lhes dizem. É certo, doutor?

Ele assentiu.

—Em alguns casos. Vi reações nos encefalogramas quando pessoas queridas de pacientes em coma falaram com eles.

—Então, isso é o que temos que fazer — disse Max—. Acredito que alguém deveria estar com ela todo o tempo, lhe falando. E se ninguém puder estar, poremos sua música favorita, ou vozes falando. Não deixaremos que se vá.

—Pode ser uma boa idéia — disse o médico—. Mas recordem que também devem deixar que descanse.

—Se quer descansar, que desperte — disse Maxine, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A senhora Jones lhe acariciou a bochecha.

—É uma boa garota, Maxine. E uma boa amiga — depois olhou ao Lou e baixou os olhos.

—Tem que saber Jane, que Lou estava em minha casa ontem à noite. Não estava mentindo quando lhe disse isso. Você sabe o muito que quero a Stormy. Não lhe mentiria nisto. Alguém quis incriminá-lo.

A senhora Jones assentiu.

—Conhecemos o oficial Malone há muito tempo —disse seu marido—. Não seria mais do que nos disseram para que acreditássemos que não é capaz de fazer algo assim.

—Agradeço — disse Lou ao homem—. E lhe juro que vou fazer todo o possível para que esse miserável vá ao cárcere por toda a vida.

—Sim. E eu também — acrescentou Maxie, olhando ao Lou enquanto o dizia. E ele soube que o dizia de verdade. Iria fazer aquilo a sua maneira. Com sua ajuda ou sem ela, Max ia encontrar a aquela escritora e lhe tirar toda a informação que pudesse a respeito de... Deus, quase não pôde conter o sorriso ao pensá-lo, os vampiros.

—É possível que necessite outra transfusão de sangue, senhora Jones —disse o médico, mas assim que a mãe começou a ficar de pé, ele elevou uma mão—. Não, senhora. Você não pode doar mais hoje. Temos reservas, não se preocupe.

—Preferiria conhecer a fonte — disse a mulher—. Já sei que hoje em dia as reservas de sangue são mais seguras que nunca, mas de toda forma...

—Eu sou A positivo — disse Maxie.

— Eu também —acrescentou Lydia.

O médico sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não é o que necessitamos para ela, embora doações nunca venham mal. Alguém tem A negativo?

Lou levantou a mão como um menino no colégio.

—Você é o eleito — o doutor mandou o Lou a doar sangue acompanhado de uma enfermeira, e ele pensou que era bastante irônico que estivesse rindo da idéia de que os vampiros fossem reais, quando lhe iam tirar um litro de sangue.

—Podemos vê-la? —perguntou a mãe do Stormy.

—É obvio —disse o médico, e ficou de pé para acompanhar aos pais. Max notou uma dor aguda no estômago quando viu como o senhor Jones abraçava a sua mulher a seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo, apoiando-se nela, como se necessitasse algo de sua força.

Suspirou e se voltou para a Lydia.

—Temos que falar.

—Pobre —Lydia.. abraçou-a de novo—. Sei pelo que está passando. Quando Kimbra morreu, eu...

—Ela era algo mais que sua melhor amiga, verdade?

Lydia a olhou durante um momento e sorriu com tristeza.

—É tão evidente?

—Vi a foto que tem na carteira quando há abriu outro dia. Estão as duas juntas abraçadas. Fixei-me em como a olhava.

—Queria-a —disse Lydia, brandamente—. Era minha vida inteira. E, inclusive embora não seja o mesmo, dou-me conta de que você quer muito a Stormy. Vejo a dor em seus olhos.

Max se secou as lágrimas.

—Não temos tempo para fazer uma cena de tristeza. Temos que fazer que nossas histórias sobre ontem à noite concordem. E depois temos que nos desfazer dessa fita de minha secretária eletrônica.

Lydia franziu o cenho.

—Fazer que as histórias concordem?

—Lou esteve sentado em seu carro fora de minha casa durante toda a noite —lhe explicou Max, e ela assentiu.

—Sim. Lembro que comentou que o tinha visto.

Pareceu-me muito doce de sua parte.

—Exatamente. Assim já somos duas que podemos declarar que nunca o perdemos de vista.

—Mas sim o fizemos —disse Lydia—. Não te lembra? Depois de te deixar em casa, foi durante um momento. Foi muito pouco, mas...

—Sim, e o muito parvo o disse à polícia. Tenho que pensar depressa, porque eu os disse que quando Lou se foi eu o segui. Inventei um conto de que o estava seguindo porque acreditava que o ia pegar com outra, e confirmei o que ele disse que tinha ido à delegacia de polícia e depois havia voltado diretamente a minha casa.

Lydia assentiu lentamente.

—Não sabia que Lou e você estivessem juntos.

—Não o estamos.

—Assim mentiste para polícia.

—Sei que não o fez. E você sabe também.

Lydia se voltou, tomou ar e finalmente deixou escapar um suspiro.

—É obvio que sei — disse, e olhou a Max de novo—. Depois de tudo, eu estava ali quando você partiu para segui-lo. Tentei te convencer de que Lou é homem de uma só mulher, mas você tinha que se assegurar.

Max mordeu o lábio.

—Podia ter estado dormindo, sem te dar conta de nada.

—Duas testemunhas são melhor que uma. Sobre tudo, se supurem que é a amante do suspeito, Maxine.

—Obrigado.

—De nada. Tenho - muito carinho ao Lou. Somos amigos há muito tempo. Uma coisa mais, tem que apagar a mensagem da secretária eletrônica.

—Sim... mas também poderia nos servir como prova.

Deveríamos guardar uma cópia, ou pôr uma fita nova, e fazê-lo rápido, antes que a policia decida revistar minha casa.

—Eu me ocuparei disso. Você fica aqui para ver sua amiga.

Max assentiu.

—Paga à vista com dinheiro. E compra a fita em algum lugar muito concorrido, como Wal-Mart, onde não possam te recordar depois. E não faça que seu aspecto seja muito memorável.

Lydia mordeu o lábio e franziu o cenho com preocupação.

—Só me diga com o que nos estamos enfrentando, carinho.

—Com o governo. Com uma parte da CIA, acredito. Uma agência secreta que já não existe. O homem que atirou na Stormy fazia parte dela.

—Chamou-os... caçadores de vampiros.

—Isso é exatamente o que eram. Possivelmente ainda o sejam. Olhe, contarei tudo o que sei, mas não pode dizer a ninguém. Por isso é a razão de atirarem na Stormy.

—Está bem. Entendido. Mas não agora. Este não é o melhor lugar. Ocuparei-me da fita e falaremos logo.

—Nos veremos na delegacia de polícia — disse Max—. Certamente teremos que fazer declarações juradas.

—Ao meio-dia?

—De acordo.

—Então, até mais tarde.

Depois que Lydia partiu, Max esperou até que Lou voltou da doação do sangue com um esparadrapo no braço. Ele a olhou como se estivesse tentando averiguar como estava suportando tudo aquilo. E, embora sua metade de mulher independente pensasse que aquilo era antiquado, o resto dela adorou a idéia de que ele se preocupasse.

—Estou bem — disse, antes que ele se incomodasse em perguntar.

—Não, não está. Onde está Lydia? —perguntou, olhando a seu redor.

—Tinha coisas a fazer. Vai à delegacia de polícia ao meio-dia, para que façamos as declarações.

—E depois, o que?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu vou para casa gravar fitas com minha voz para que a mãe da Stormy as ponha, e pegar CDs e o reprodutor. Depois vou fazer a bolsa.

—A bolsa?

—Não quero me separar da Stormy, Lou. Porém pelo que pude encontrar na Internet, essa escritora vive em Maine, e temos que falar com ela. É a única pista que temos, além do Stiles, e a ele não podemos encontrar.

—Se souber algo desses filmes, certamente também o encontraremos em Maine.

—Encontraremos? Quer dizer que vais vir comigo?

—Sim.

—Deixarão que o faça antes que este caso esteja resolvido?

—Não. Terei que escapar. Menos mal que tenho a uma perita para me ajudar — lhe disse, e esboçou um sorriso, triste e torcido, mas real.

Ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas os pais da Storm se aproximavam pelo corredor para eles. Ela estava chorando em silêncio, e ele a abraçava.

—Vai você agora, Maxie —lhe disse o pai—. Nós dois pensamos que lhe fará muito bem ouvir sua voz, e falamos com o médico. É o quarto duzentos e sete.

—Está bem. Vocês precisam descansar e comer algo. Sei que querem estar aqui, mas também precisam descansar. Depois de tudo, se ficarem doentes não poderão ajudar a Stormy.

—Estaremos bem. Agora vá vê-la.

Ela olhou ao Lou.

—Vamos, Maxie. Tome seu tempo. Eu estarei aqui te esperando.

Max assentiu em sinal de agradecimento e foi ao quarto duzentos e sete. Quando entrou, pareceu-lhe por um momento que se confundiu. Aquela que estava deitada na cama não se parecia com o Stormy. Entretanto, fez-lhe caso ao sentido comum e se aproximou. Sua amiga estava pálida e imóvel. Tinham-lhe tirado o piercing da sobrancelha, e lhe tinham raspado a cabeça. Não ficava nem sinal de seu cabelo curto e loiro sob as vendagens.

Entretanto, a cara de duende era a de Stormy. Estava conectada a várias máquinas e a um dispensador de soro.

A enfermeira do quarto sorriu para Max.

—Bom, Tempest, tem visita. Que agradável, verdade?

—Chame-a Stormy —disse Max com firmeza—. E diga às outras enfermeiras também. Não responderia no nome Tempest nem que estivesse completamente acordada.

A enfermeira assentiu.

—E eu que pensava que o nome de Tempest é fantástico! Eu adoro! —disse, e encolheu os ombros—. Embora Stormy também seja bonita —se inclinou para a cama para ajustar os lençóis e continuou falando com o Stormy como se a moça pudesse escutar cada palavra do que lhe dizia.

Max gostou da enfermeira. Gostou de sua atitude e o carinho que se refletia em seus olhos. —Meu nome é Maxine —lhe disse.

—E não tem nenhum apodo que você goste mais, também?

—Mad Max, mas não o diga a ninguém.

A enfermeira riu, e deu uma tapinha no ombro da Stormy.

—Ouviste isso? Mad Max. Menina, cai-me bem suas amigas. Bom, sente-se, Mad Max, e lhes deixarei sozinhas um momento.

Max se sentou e a enfermeira saiu do quarto. Os apitos constantes dos monitores eram quase hipnóticos.

—Parece-me que vamos ter que lhes pedir que desliguem o som de todos estes aparelhos, Stormy. Não te parece? —aproximou-se mais e pegou sua mão—. Sou Max, carinho. Estou aqui, e sei o que ocorreu. Sei que não foi Lou. Não quero que se preocupe por isso.

Não houve resposta. Stormy seguiu completamente imóvel e silenciosa.

—Sei que está aí, Stormy. Sei que pode me ouvir — então começou a falar em voz mais baixa e mais firme—. Tudo vai bem. Seus pais estão bem, e eu também. E o homem que te fez isto vai pagar. Ouve-me?

Nada. Só os monótonos apitos das máquinas.

—Têm que concentrar todas suas energias em despertar. Ouve-me, carinho? É nisso no que tem que pensar. E tem que saber que não terá um momento de tranqüilidade até que o faça. Vou trazer teus CDs favoritos, e sempre vai haver alguém aqui, te falando e te martelando os ouvidos até que desperte. Ninguém vai te deixar sozinha. Entendeste?

Então, o ritmo dos apitos mudou. Pareceu que se aceleravam um pouco.

Max olhou as máquinas, e se deu conta de que algo tinha agitado a Stormy. Tinha sido o que acabava de dizer? «Ninguém vai deixar sozinha».

—Assusta-te ficar sozinha?

De novo, o ritmo se acelerou.

—Ninguém vai deixar-te sozinha. Sempre vai haver alguém vigiando a porta, e alguém mais contigo aqui dentro, as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Prometo-lhe isso. Está a salvo aqui. De acordo?

Não soube se aquilo teria tranqüilizado a Stormy, mas os apitos recuperaram seu ritmo normal.

A enfermeira voltou e disse a Max que tinha acabado o tempo da visita. Max assentiu.

—Tenho que ir um momento, carinho, mas te prometo que não lhe deixaremos sozinha. Prometo-lhe isso — se voltou para a enfermeira e lhe perguntou—: Poderia ficar aqui até que volte sua mãe?

—É obvio que vou ficar. Não se preocupe.

—Não te assuste, Stormy — lhe disse—. Até mais tarde. Voltarei logo, de acordo?

A enfermeira assentiu em sinal de aprovação e Max saiu do quarto. Voltou para a sala de espera e apoiou a cabeça no peito do Lou, com a esperança de que ele não se queixasse. Não o fez. Abraçou-a.

—Temos que pôr guardas na porta de seu quarto, Lou. Se averiguar que está viva, é possível que volte.

—Não teria nenhuma razão para fazê-lo.

—E se o viu?

—Maxie, você também o viu. Sabe como é e como se chama. Não ser identificado não está entre suas preocupações, por algum motivo.

—Mesmo assim...

—Está bem. Providenciarei.

Ela fechou os olhos.

—Temos tempo de tomar o café da manhã?

—Sim. Liguei à delegacia de polícia e disse que estaríamos ali ao meio-dia para fazer as declarações. Ainda resta um par de horas — pegou pelo braço e foram juntos para o elevador.

 **CAPÍTULO XVII**

Morgan dormiu até muito tarde aquele dia, mas despertou sentindo um delicioso bem-estar. Estirou-se e abriu os olhos lentamente. Notava uma deliciosa sensibilidade no pescoço, e se levantou rapidamente para examinar-lhe no espelho.

Tinha um pequeno hematoma e as marcas de suas presas, mas não feridas. Não. Ele não tinha provado seu sangue, mas a tinha alimentado com o seu. Notava seu sabor na língua.

O que significava aquilo? - perguntou-se. Como se convertia em um vampiro, se era possível? Estaria ela mudando? Não sabia se a vitalidade que sentia era uma parte daquela transformação ou só um efeito temporário do fato de ter bebido dele.

Só sabia que foi se debilitando cada vez mais até que ele tinha ido a ela. Naquele momento se sentia mais forte. Pensou que era muito possível que tivesse morrido sem a intervenção de Dante. Sem seu sangue. Ele a mantinha com vida.

Mas, até quando? Tinha que sabê-lo. E sabia onde encontrar as respostas. Nos diários de Dante. Ainda ficava um par de volumes que não tinha lido por completo. Isso era o que ia fazer durante o resto da tarde, pensou. Tirou a camisola rasgada, vestiu o roupão de cetim branco e desceu ao escritório, onde tinha os diários na caixa forte.

Entretanto, quando abriu a porta da estadia viu as madeiras rotas e o buraco do chão. Aquele era o passadiço que ela mesma tinha feito a noite anterior. Se for certo que o homem queimado queria apanhar a Dante, e se voltasse e visse aquilo...

—Maldito seja — sussurrou.

Tinha que arrumá-lo. Tomou banho e se vestiu rapidamente e depois voltou a descer ao escritório e pegou uma das pranchas. Foi ao povoado e, em um centro de bricolagem, comprou taboas da mesma madeira, uma serra, um martelo e pregos para arrumar o buraco.

Normalmente, aquele tipo de trabalho físico teria sido muito duro para ela, e teve suas dúvidas sobre se poderia fazê-lo; entretanto, ao final da tarde tinha desencravado as pranchas rotas, tinha serrado e pregado as taboas e tinha reparado o buraco. O chão não ficou perfeito. As taboas que tinha colocado eram mais claras e se notava que eram novos; além disso, não estavam tão bem colocados como o resto. Mas aquilo era o melhor que podia fazer no momento.

Só restava uma hora para que se pusesse o sol. Morgan se deu conta de que estava suarenta e de que tinha o cabelo e a roupa cheia de serragem. Não queria que Dante a visse assim, se voltasse.

—Tenho que me arrumar — sussurrou—. Para ele.

Quase não teria tempo de ler nada. Entretanto, era importante que o fizesse.

Meia hora depois voltou para o escritório, recém tomada banho, com o cabelo limpo e perfumado de lavanda, solto sobre os ombros. Vestia o roupão branco de cetim, ia descalça e fez um bule de chá de ervas que, supostamente, dar-lhe-ia energia.

Acendeu a lareira, tirou um volume da caixa forte e se sentou em uma poltrona frente ao fogo. Serviu-se uma xícara de chá e começou a ler. Em um instante estava imersa nas histórias do vampiro, as escutando com tanta claridade como se as estivesse narrando a voz rica e profunda de Dante.

Sarafina tentou me advertir.

—Nunca se mescle com os mortais. Nunca — me disse ao princípio de minha educação—. Nossa raça deve viver sozinha.

—E o que acontece com os escolhidos?

Eu conhecia a palavra, e acredito que aquilo a deixou surpresa porque eu não a tinha ouvido de seus lábios. Estávamos sentados ao lado de uma fogueira, como o tínhamos feito em nossas vidas mortais. Acredito que, a princípio, isso era o que Sarafina tinha desejado. Um bando de dois... vampiros ciganos, vivendo como o tinham feito antes. Acredito que estava tentando recuperar algo do que tinha perdido quando tinha perdido a sua família e a seu clã. Mas, é obvio, aquilo era impossível. Eu o tinha aceitado fazia muito tempo.

—Escolhido são humano que têm uma conexão conosco —me respondeu—. Sabemos quais são porque o sentimos. Sentimo-nos atraídos para eles, e algumas vezes, eles para nós. Mas não devemos nos deixar conhecer, Dante. Deve entender e aceitar isso. Não devemos fazê-lo.

—Podem converter-se em vampiros. Como nós —disse eu.

—Sim. E sabe o que ocorre quando se transformam?

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

—voltam-se loucos.

Disse-o como se fora um fato inevitável.

—Todos? —perguntei-lhe eu, embora soubesse que não era certo. Eu não havia me tornado louco, nem Sarafina tampouco.

—Alguns se voltam tão taciturnos que se negam a alimentar-se até que seus corpos se convertem em cascas que jazem como se estivessem mortas durante séculos, com suas almas apanhadas dentro. Outros ficam tão aturdidos com o descobrimento de seus novos poderes vampíricos que se entregam a orgias insaciáveis de morte e deixam tantos cadáveres em seu despertar que os humanos se dão conta do que está acontecendo e nos caçam como animais vingativos. Eles também morrem. Nós mesmos os matamos se é que não o fazem antes os humanos.

Eu estava ali sentado, escutando-a absorto.

—Outros se limitam a abri as veias e a sangrar-se até morrer. Outros entram deliberadamente em uma fogueira como esta e se queimam.

Eu a observei durante um comprido instante, admirando como o reflexo das chamas dançava em seus olhos.

—Eu era um dos escolhidos. Você o sentiu e me transformou.

—Não tinha escolha. Estava morrendo.

—Sim tinha escolha. Podia ter deixado que morresse.

Ela apartou o olhar e encolheu os ombros como se minhas palavras não tivessem sentido.

—Acredito que sempre teve a idéia de me converter, Sarafina. Por isso voltou para a família e me escolheu.

Ela cravou seus olhos em mim e me transpassou com o olhar.

—Possivelmente seja certo que o desejasse, Dante, mas não o teria feito sem pensá-lo cuidadosamente. Esta não é uma vida fácil. Sei que pode parecer isso neste ponto, mas não o é.

—De verdade crê que esta vida me parece fácil? Perdi tudo o que amava Sarafina. A minha mãe, a minha família, minha forma de vida. Tudo o que conhecia perdi naquela noite. Sou muito difícil, entretanto, eu não me tornei louco nem me suicidei.

—Far-se-á mais duro e difícil.

Eu refleti sobre aquilo durante um momento. Havia-o dito com total convencimento. Era ela tão infeliz, então? Comecei a me dar conta de quão sozinha devia ter estado durante todos aqueles anos antes que eu me tivesse unido a ela.

—A maioria dos mortais não suporta o shock que supõe a mudança. A perda que supõe. Inclusive entre aqueles que se adaptam e o aceitam, há alguns que não o conseguem. Em um século, ou possivelmente dois, quando a realidade da vida eterna se revela tal e como é, com tanta maldição como bênção, com tanta dor como prazer, muitos decidem não continuar.

—E o que fazem os que decidem continuar?

Ela ficou silenciosa durante um momento.

—Esses... suponho que finalmente, encontram uma maneira de estar em paz com o que são. Deixam de lutar contra isso. Deixam de esperar que exista uma cura que os convertam em mortais de novo. Deixam de procurar razões que expliquem sua existência ou que a justifiquem. E, simplesmente, assumem.

— Você o conseguiu? —perguntei-lhe.

Ela olhou nos olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não. Mas vi essa aceitação nos olhos de alguns mais velhos. Ouvi-os falar disso. E estou decidida a sobreviver, a minha maneira, até que o consiga.

Eu pensei que o conseguiria. Mas no momento, procurava sem descanso essa paz da que falava, e possivelmente algo mais. Eu não podia sabê-lo.

—Então, o que faz, Sarafina? —perguntei-lhe—. Para ter... companhia.

—Temo um ao outro.

—Não me refiro a isso —tive que olhar a outro lado. Sentia-me incômodo com os aspectos luxuriosos do que eu era, e não o entendia naquele estágio tão cedo de minha vida imortal. Não podia olhá-la enquanto falava—. Quando me alimento dos humanos... especialmente das mulheres, embora algumas vezes também com os homens, sinto... bom...

—Desejo —disse ela, terminando a frase por mim—. Já entendo o que é que precisa saber. Como saciá-lo.

Eu assenti, com os olhos fixos no fogo.

—Não te envergonhe, Dante. Somos criaturas sensuais. Está em nossa natureza. Todas as sensações se intensificam até um ponto que os humanos não poderiam suportá-lo. Sentimos as coisas mil vezes mais que antes. A dor, sim. Até um ponto em que pode nos paralisar. Mas o prazer também. Deus, a forma em que experimentamos o clímax físico está além de toda compreensão.

Secou-me a garganta, e senti que o desejo despertava em mim.

—A luxúria do sangue e a do sexo está intimamente ligada em nossa raça —continuou ela—. Não pode experimentar uma sem a outra. Se tentasse ter relações sexuais com uma mortal, acabaria por mordê-la profundamente e beber todo seu sangue. O êxtase de beber o sangue realça o êxtase sexual, e vice-versa. A combinação de ambos é um prazer tão poderoso e entristecedor que alguém se abandona totalmente à sensação. Faz-lhes mal, e finalmente as matas.

Eu a observei com os olhos entrecerrados.

—Não acredito.

—Não?

—Não. Certamente, acredito que algo do que está dizendo é certo, mas não que esse prazer físico poderia conseguir que não me controlasse. Isso não.

—Possivelmente — disse ela, lentamente—. É muito menos provável que matasse a um dos escolhidos, embora exista o risco. Será melhor que te limite ao sexo com outros vampiros, ou que te faça algumas amantes.

—Amantes —repeti a palavra com desprezo.

Ela sempre tinha alguns escravos ao seu dispor. Eram mortais, não da casta dos escolhidos. Convertia-os em zumbis completamente dedicados a ela. Bebia-se seu sangue até que estavam a ponto de morrer, e depois lhes administrava uma módica quantidade do seu. O fazia uma e outra vez, mantendo-os prisioneiros até que o vínculo ficava forjado e sua existência só estava destinada a agradá-la. Não sei como arrumava para manter relações sexuais com aqueles indivíduos sem matá-los. Acredito que sempre terminava fazendo-o, ao final, mas como os mantinha vivos enquanto isso não entendo. Não suportava a presença daqueles seres, e não tinha nenhum desejo de saber o que fazia com eles.

Quanto a mim, conhecia minha própria alma. E sabia que nunca poderia me embebedar tanto de prazer para matar a um inocente.

—Não acredito — disse—. Acredito que só está me dizendo isto para me manter afastado de outros, para que esteja sempre contigo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— De verdade?

—Sim. Possivelmente você não tenha o controle necessário para manter relações sexuais e não matar a seu companheiro, mas eu sim.

—Bem. É muito bom saber isso.

Eu não me dava conta então, mas minha querida benfeitora tinha um plano em mente para me ensinar de uma vez por todas qual era a verdade. Tudo ocorreu semanas depois. Éramos hóspedes de um homem mais velho e muito rico, que estava totalmente apaixonado por Sarafina. Eu não gostava de me mesclar daquele modo com os mortais, mas não lhe importava absolutamente. Escondia-se detrás de uma fachada de mentiras e brincava de ser sua amiga e convidada. Não sentia nada por eles, nem tampouco se alimentava deles. Entretanto, eu estava seguro de que tinha estado caçando camponeses no povoado ao lado. Tinham desaparecido três pessoas desde que tínhamos chegado ali.

Eu não gostava de pensar que minha tia estivesse caçando inocentes, mas aquela era sua escolha. Eu não podia me intrometer em sua vida; ela teria que enfrentar a sua própria culpa, a seu carma, ou a seu pecado, ou a qualquer que fossem os resultados de suas ações.

Uma noite estava pensando naquelas coisas quando alguém chamou brandamente a minha porta. Não me incomodei em abrir minha mente e reunir impressões, um engano que cometia freqüentemente em meus primeiros dias, temo-me. Simplesmente assumi que seria Sarafina que estava chamando, e disse:

—Entre.

A porta se abriu e entrou uma faxineira jovem que eu tinha visto várias vezes durante os jantares que compartilhávamos com nosso anfitrião e seus demais convidados.

Noite pós noite, em festas que pareciam não terminar nunca. A moça vestia tão somente uma camisola tão fina que cada milímetro de sua cálida carne mortal era visível a meus olhos. Levava um castiçal. Tinha o cabelo espesso, loiro cor de mel, brandamente encaracolado, e o levava solto pelos ombros. Seus lábios estavam úmidos e separados. Seu corpo era arredondado e exuberante.

Obriguei-me a lhe olhar na cara e perguntei:

—O que quer de mim?

—Você entendeu mal, milord. Vim lhe fazer a mesma pergunta.

—Temo não te entender.

Ela entrou no quanto o e deixou o castiçal sobre uma escrivaninha. Depois fechou a porta e me olhou com calma.

—Dei-me conta de como me olhe, milord. Cansei de esperar que me peça algo, e pensei que poderia me atrever a oferecer-lhe.

Era certo. Aquela moça levava uns decotes tão pronunciados que era impossível não olhar o que se sobressaía de seus peitos por cima do tecido de seu uniforme. E ela se assegurava de me pôr isso bem perto do nariz enquanto me servia. Senti-me tentado e intrigado, de uma vez.

—Você não é tímido, verdade, milord?

—Não. Não o sou.

—Dar-se-á conta de que eu tampouco — e me demonstrou isso. aproximou-se, e enquanto cruzava o quanto para mim, deslizou as alças da camisola pelos ombros e deixou que deslizasse até o chão. Ficou orgulhosamente nua a uns centímetros da poltrona onde eu estava sentado, frente ao fogo.

Eu senti todas suas essências. Estava limpa, recém banhada para mim, pensei. Seu cabelo cheirava a henna, e sua pele a aloe. E cheirei também sua excitação, e soube que estava úmida. E nem sequer a tinha acariciado.

Lambi-me os lábios de impaciência. Deus sabe que fazia anos que não tinha estado com uma mulher. Tinha bebido o sangue de muitas delas, sim, em pequenas quantidades que sempre me deixavam faminto e tremendo de desejo. Ia a elas de noite, e lhes ordenava que me recordassem como um sonho.

Sarafina me havia dito que não poderia fazer nada mais sem as matar. Eu não acreditava. Certamente podia tocá-la. A moça ficou de joelhos frente a mim, acariciou-me e sentiu minha ereção. Sorriu e me desabotoou a calça para me acariciar. Eu estremeci de prazer, e ela se aproximou para tomar em sua boca úmida e cálida. Pô-me os braços ao redor da cintura. Eu senti que a luxúria do sangue me invadia como uma fome escura que se acrescentava com o prazer que ela me proporcionava. Ouvia o sangue correr por suas veias. Cheirava-a.

Segurei-a pelo cabelo e a obriguei a separar-se de mim e a levantar-se para que sentasse escarranchada em meus joelhos. Segurei pelos quadris e me afundei profundamente nela, tão profundamente que gritou, não sei se de dor, ou de prazer, ou de ambas as coisas de uma vez - Começou a mover-se sobre mim. Eu tinha em mente sua garganta, sua doce jugular, mas seus peitos movendo-se frente a minha cara fizeram que trocasse de opinião.

Estirei o pescoço e tomei um com a boca para lamber-lhe Ela gritou de prazer, e eu lhe cravei uma das presas na ponta e suguei com força o fiozinho de sangue que brotou.

Assim que tocou minha língua, estive perdido. A sensação de necessidade, a fome que aflige qualquer indício de lógica me invadiu o pensamento e mordi mais forte para tirar dela tudo o que queria, fazendo caso omisso de seus gritos.

Levantei-me, ainda dentro dela, com suas pernas me rodeando a cintura e seu mamilo sangrando em minha boca e caminhei para a cama. Deixei-me cair sobre ela e soltei seu peito para entrar nela com tanta força que a cama se moveu com minhas investidas. Ela estava gritando alto da paixão, e temi que a ouvissem. Tampei-lhe a boca com a mão e afundei as presas em seu outro peito, mordendo sem controle, sugando tudo o que brotava. Empurrei com força, grosseiramente, e mordi sua carne deliciosa uma e outra vez até chegar à garganta. Minhas presas afiadas se afundaram em seu pescoço como se fora de manteiga, rompendo a cartilagem e atravessando a veia. Afundei-me nela por completo enquanto seu coração bombeava seu sangue para que eu bebesse seu sacrifício. Devorei-a e alcancei o clímax, e foi mil vezes mais intenso que todos os clímax que tinha experimentado quando era humano. Um milhão de vezes. Meu corpo esteve a ponto de fazer-se pedacinhos. Fiquei cego por uns momentos. Surdo. Meu ser estava por completo apanhado nos dois pontos de união com ela, pelo sexo e pelo sangue. Sentia dois arcos de eletricidade, como raios. Era um prazer tão intenso que parecia uma agonia. Gritei, liberando sua garganta, jogando a cabeça para trás para poder rugir em um êxtase selvagem.

Quando a sensação se desvaneceu por fim, fiquei ali em cima dela, adorando a sensação de sua vida me percorrendo as veias e a satisfação do clímax sexual. Sentia o calor de seu sangue me dando poder.

Pouco a pouco fui consciente do som rítmico de uns aplausos lentos detrás de mim. Levantei a cabeça, enfoquei os olhos e vi a Sarafina do outro lado do quarto, aplaudindo.

—Bem feito, Dante. Muito bem feito.

Olhei à mulher que tinha debaixo de mim. Tinha os olhos completamente abertos e fixos. Eu tinha lhe destroçado a garganta. Tinha-lhe aberto a carne e a veia, arrancado o músculo e deixando seu interior à vista. Levantei-me e me joguei para trás, e então vi com claridade minha obra. Tinha feridas menores nos seios, braços, ombros, inclusive na mandíbula. Tinha sangrado, mas só um pouco. Eu tinha deixado escapar muito poucas gotas do néctar que corria por suas veias.

Levei uma mão à boca, em estado de shock, mas a retirei com sangue. Tinha pela cara. Sabia que me tinha enterrado naquela ferida para tentar tirar mais e mais dela. As provas estavam em meu peito e em minhas mãos.

Voltei-me para a Sarafina, horrorizado, e lhe sussurrei:

—por que não me deteve? Por quê?

—Te deter? —ela sacudiu a cabeça—. Eu a envie, Dante. Há algumas lições que só se aprendem com a prática. Agora já sabe o que ocorre quando compartilha sua paixão com uma mortal. Será melhor que guarde isso. As únicas opções válidas que ficam são os escravos ou outros vampiros se está decidido a não matar. Embora também pudesse trocar sua opinião nisso, agora que comprovaste quanto é bom.

—Eu não Mato.

—Agora sim. Como um lobo, ou como um tubarão, ou como qualquer depredador, provaste-o, Dante. E voltará a fazê-lo. Somos depredadores. É o que somos. Mas deixemos a discussão para mais tarde. Agora temos que sair daqui antes que descubram isto. Envolve a moça em um lençol e vá lavar-se. Eu recolherei nossas coisas.

—Mas...

—Mas nada. Provavelmente não se darão conta até que alguém entre aqui, amanhã. A ela não buscarão. Escreveu uma nota dizendo que fugia com um moço dos estábulos. Disse-lhe que, uma vez que provasse seu corpo, lhe quereria levar conosco —jogou a cabeça para trás e riu delicadamente—. Seriamente, Dante, não sabia que fosse semelhante garanhão.

—Te cale, Sarafina —disse envergonhado e espantado, e subi as calças rapidamente—É minha tia, pelo amor de Deus.

—Deus não tem nada que ver com isto, menino. E não sou só sua tia, mas também sua mãe, senhora e irmã. Os laços de sangue do passado já não significam nada. Agora somos outra classe de família. E eu poderia suportar tudo o que deste a ela e mais, sem nenhum dano.

Eu a olhei com frieza.

—Os laços de sangue do passado sim têm significado para mim, Sarafina. Prometo-te que nunca estaremos juntos desta maneira.

Eu vi a dor e a ira em seus olhos. Possivelmente ela estava morta em vida tanto tempo que tinha perdido a noção do que era aceitável segundo o código dos mortais. Mas eu não. Fiz-lhe mal com minhas palavras, mas era o que pensava e o que sentia. E embora odiasse o que me tinha feito aquela noite, tive que reconhecer que tinha aprendido uma lição muito importante.

Não podia ter relações sexuais com os mortais.

Morgan fechou o livro, espantada. Havia exceções. Tinha falado algo sobre escravos, o qual não parecia nada apetecível a Morgan. E algo sobre «os escolhidos», que entendia ainda menos. E outros vampiros.

Nada de como um vampiro transformava a outro. Nada útil, exceto que tinha averiguado por que Dante se negou a deitar-se com ela. Não queria matá-la, e ela, certamente, não queria que a matasse.

Olhou-se e se deu conta de que tinha que trocar-se. Rapidamente ficou de pé, colocou o volume na caixa forte e colocou a falsa estante em seu lugar. Depois sai do escritório e subi correndo as escadas. Tinha que vestir outra coisa, porque não queria tentá-lo e que... que... que lhe fizesse aquilo mesmo.

Entretanto, no mesmo momento em que fechou a porta de seu dormitório, ouviu-o. Ouviu-o dentro de sua mente.

«Morgan».

Não prestou atenção nele, e abriu uma gaveta da cômoda.

«Morgan!».

As portas do balcão se abriram, empurradas por uma rajada de vento. Ela se virou, assustada. Entretanto, ele não estava ali, como esperava. Morgan apareceu e então, viu-o. Estava embaixo, a meio caminho entre a casa e o escarpado. Estava-a olhando.

«Sai aqui. Vem comigo».

Realmente era possível que estivesse ouvindo-o sem um som? Pensou em lhe dizer que só demoraria um minuto, mas ouviu a palavra final.

«Agora».

Sentiu-se arrastada. Não pôde convencer-se a não obedecer e saiu da casa. Caminhou descalça pela erva úmida até que esteve frente a ele.

Dante deslizou o olhar por seu corpo. Ela sentiu a carícia e estremeceu.

— Agora temos tempo. De fato, temos a noite inteira. E vais me dizer, Morgan, como é possível que saiba tantas coisas de mim.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e se deu conta de que era incapaz de pensar com coerência. Não havia nada mais que submissão em sua cabeça. Obediência. Custou-lhe um tremendo esforço apartar seu olhar do dele para evitar que lhe obrigasse a dizer tudo o que sabia, mas o conseguiu. Olhou por volta do mar. Sua mente lhe sussurrou que se lhe falava dos volumes que havia na casa, ele os levaria. E, Deus, não podia perder seu único vínculo com ele.

—Como o tem feito? —perguntou-lhe em um sussurro.

—O que? Chamar-te para que viesse aqui? —perguntou-lhe, e quando ela assentiu, ele suspirou—. Sou um vampiro. Dos velhos.

—Aprendeste a controlar a mente com os anos?

—Até certo ponto, sim.

—Então, poderia chamar a qualquer um e fazer que viessem, inclusive se não quisessem? —perguntou-lhe, olhando para o chão. Tudo para evitar seus olhos.

Levantou-lhe o queixo brandamente com um dedo.

—Você sim queria.

Ela estremeceu.

—É mais difícil convencer a alguém de que faça algo que não quer. Mas me dá a impressão, Morgan, de que poderia te convencer a fazer algo que eu quisesse.

—Eu... Ouvi sua voz em minha mente, quase tão claramente como se estivesse a meu lado, me falando.

Ele assentiu.

—Isso ocorre também com todo mundo?

Naquela ocasião, foi ele quem apartou o olhar.

—Vim aqui fazer perguntas, não às responder.

—Mas eu também tenho perguntas, e necessito as respostas tanto como você.

Ele ergueu os ombros.

—Então, suas condições mudaram.

—Eu não...

—Ontem à noite me ofereceu contar isso tudo se tomava. Hoje já está pronta para intercambiar essa informação em troca de sexo.

Quando ele pronunciou as palavras «se tomava», a mente do Morgan se encheu de imagens. «Se tomava». Aquilo implicava submissão, disposição. Implicava que ele teria a autoridade e seria dono dela de qualquer forma que desejasse. Ela desejava tudo aquilo, e mais. Suas mãos lhe sujeitando os pulsos, sua boca movendo-se por seu corpo, beijando-a, provando-a e mordiscando-a, saboreando sua carne e seu sangue enquanto ela gemia de dor e de prazer.

— Basta!

Sua voz, rouca e profunda, tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Ele se virou e tinha os dedos apertados contra as têmporas e os olhos fechados.

—Vejo seus pensamentos tão claramente como você, e tenho que te advertir que meu controle tem um limite.

—Sinto muito.

Ele ficou imóvel durante um momento, recuperando sua compostura. Finalmente, tomou ar e se ergueu de novo, encarando-a.

—Rogo-te que me conte o que sabe agora. Quanto mais tempo passo perto de ti, mais perigo corre.

Ela controlou o sentimento de medo.

—Perigo do que, Dante? De morrer? É um risco pequeno, na verdade. Estou morrendo de todas as formas. Não sei se teria sobrevivido hoje se você não me houvesse... —recordou como tinha bebido de seu pescoço e rapidamente apagou a lembrança de sua cabeça—. Preciso saber umas quantas coisas antes.

—Para poder as usar em seu próximo roteiro?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

—Quando escrevi o roteiro, não sabia que era real. Acreditava que estava usando as ilusões de um velho louco que provavelmente tinha morrido fazia muito tempo.

Suspirando, ele se voltou e começou a andar para o escarpado. Seus passos eram poderosos e largos, e ela teve que dar dois por cada um de Dante.

—Tem que acreditar Dante. Nunca te trairia. Já não.

—E por que não?

—Porque estou apaixonada por ti.

Chegaram ao bordo do escarpado e ele se deteve quando ela pronunciou aquelas palavras. Ficou ali, olhando-a fixamente.

—Não me conhece. Não sabe o que sou na realidade. Sua mente de escritora criou uma fantasia de um mito banhado de romantismo que não tem nada que ver com a realidade. Tem que fixar isto em sua mente mortal, Morgan. Os vampiros são depredadores. Assassinos. E os mortais são nossas presas.

—Foi assim com a Laura Sullivan? Ela também era sua presa?

Dante lhe lançou um olhar frio.

—Eu era jovem e estava apaixonado. Acreditei que poderia controlar minhas tendências naturais com ela. Felizmente, voltou-se contra mim antes que tivesse a oportunidade de averiguá-lo —disse ele—. Aquela foi a segunda parte de uma lição vital, Morgan. Os vampiros e os mortais são inimigos mortais. Crê que uma cobra e uma mangosta poderiam amar-se? Seu amor estaria fadado ao fracasso. Um deles destruiria ao outro.

Ela tragou o medo.

—O que significa ser um eleito? —perguntou-lhe.

—Onde ouviste o termo?

—No mesmo lugar onde averigüei as demais coisas sobre ti. Sei que certos humanos são chamados os escolhidos. E sei que há algo em seu sangue que faz que os vampiros o sintam e sejam protetores para eles.

—Então, já sabe o mesmo que eu.

—Não acredito.

—Isto é uma perda de tempo. Parto — disse, e se voltou.

—Sou um deles? Significa que não tenho que morrer?

O ficou em silêncio.

Ela se aproximou e pôs as mãos nos seus ombros.

—Quando você me alimentou de seu corpo, Dante, senti-me... viva. Meus sentidos se aguçaram e me senti viva e forte. Mas não durou. Quero me sentir assim durante todo o tempo. Quero ser o que você é.

—Assim já chegamos à essência da questão. Vê a entrada no mundo dos imortais. Isso é o que significam em realidade todas essas declarações de amor e de desejo. Não tem a força de caráter suficiente para agüentá-lo, Morgan. Estaria morta em menos de um ano.

—Isso é um ano mais do que tenho agora.

—Não o farei —disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça—. Não quero curar esta loucura com outra.

—Então, é possível. Sou uma escolhida!

Ele suspirou frustrado e exasperado.

— Sim, maldita seja, sim. Tem o antígeno Belladonna no sangue. Por isso está morrendo tão cedo. Todos os de sua casta morrem jovens.

Ela assentiu, processando a informação e revisando a história que tinha lido em sua mente. Era pouco provável, segundo o que lhe tinha contado sua demoníaca tia, que fizesse mal a uma escolhida.

—Como se faz?

Seus olhos brilharam na escuridão. Estava zangado com ela por lhe obrigar a seguir seu jogo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia excitado com a perspectiva. Seu olhar se posou na garganta do Morgan.

—Afundo as presas em seu pescoço branco, Morgan, e bebo seu sangue. Bebo até que esteja à beira da morte. Se tomar muito, morrerá. Depois, quando está te debatendo entre a vida e a morte, eu te alimento com meu sangue. Bebe de minhas veias, e tragas minha maldição.

O vento soprou com força desde mar.

—E isso é tudo?

—Depois, dorme. Desperta. Alimenta-te. E o ciclo está completo.

Ela assentiu firmemente.

—Muito bem. Então, faz apartou o cabelo do pescoço e dos ombros e inclinou a cabeça para trás, lhe oferecendo a garganta.

Ele a olhou com um brilho feroz nos olhos. Com o dedo indicador, percorreu brandamente a pele de seu pescoço e gruiu muito baixo, como um animal da noite.

— Sim, quer fazê-lo. Sabe que queres —lhe sussurrou.

A respiração de Dante era entrecortada, como se estivesse lutando com ela, com sua própria fome e com seu desejo. Naquele momento recordou o que tinha lido: que o desejo sexual e a fome de sangue eram uma mesma coisa para os mortos em vida.

Ele virou a cara para não olhá-la.

Então, Morgan desabotoou a camisola a toda pressa e o vento a arrancou dos ombros. Ficou nua, sentindo o vento gelado no corpo.

O olhar de Dante voltou a posar-se nela. Morgan se aproximou e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços. Depois o beijou.

Com um suspiro, tremendo, lhe devolveu o beijo, sustentando seu corpo com ternura. Percorreu-lhe a mandíbula com os lábios e chegou ao pescoço, onde a beijou e a lambeu. Com um grande esforço, levantou a cabeça.

—Por favor, não me obrigue a te fazer mal. Não poderia suportar, não entende? E sei que te farei mal.

— Comigo será diferente. Sou uma escolhida. Quero-te, e sei. Não deixarei que me faça mal, Dante.

—Não poderia me deter.

—Não tenho nada que perder. Por favor, Dante, por favor...

Grunhindo, ele abriu a boca e afundou as presas em seu pescoço. Morgan sentiu uma dor aguda e, quase imediatamente, quebras de onda de êxtase enquanto ele se alimentava em seu pescoço.

Houve um som, um assobio no ar e um golpe. Dante gemeu de dor e a soltou, cambaleando para trás. Morgan caiu ao chão, enjoada e débil.

— Te peguei, maldito! —gritou uma voz.

Morgan olhou para cima e viu um dardo aparecendo no ombro de Dante. O sangue brotava ao redor da ferida. Depois, olhou para o outro lado e viu o homem das cicatrizes aproximar-se correndo com uma pistola de suspensão na mão.

—Morgan...

—Estou bem. Corre, Dante. Vai. Agora!

E ele o fez. Desvaneceu-se em um só movimento, um salto pelo escarpado. Quando saltou, Morgan gritou de puro instinto. E então, o caçador se ajoelhou a seu lado, olhando para baixo. Ela também apareceu, mas Dante não estava ali.

Ela ficou de joelhos e deu um golpe débil no homem.

—Imbecil! Que demônios está fazendo?

O homem passeou seu olhar por seu corpo nu na escuridão, tanto como quis. Então, ela se levantou e viu sua bata atirada no chão a uns metros de distância. Tomou e a pôs.

—Acabo de lhe salvar a vida! —gritou o homem, andando detrás dela.

—Atirou no meu namorado, e provavelmente o matou — lhe soltou ela—. Vou chamar à polícia.

—Não vai chamar a ninguém! —pego-a pelo ombro e a obrigou a volta-se. Ela se envolveu no roupão, agarrando bem o pescoço para cobri-se—. Ao menos, até que não me tenha mostrado a garganta.

—Já teve a oportunidade de ver o que quis — replicou ela—. Deveria havê-la aproveitado.

—Estava bebendo seu sangue. E você o estava permitindo. Desgraçada!

—Você está louco — Morgan começou a andar para a casa, mas os joelhos lhe falharam e teve que apoiar-se no tronco de uma árvore para tomar ar.

—Ele tomou muito — disse o homem—. A teria matado se eu não tivesse chegado.

—Estou em estado de shock, por ter visto como você atirou no meu namorado com uma pistola de suspensão e ele caía pelo escarpado, lunático! —então, Morgan acreditou ouvir o ruído de um carro e de uma porta que se fechava.

Ao segundo viu claramente as luzes.

Ele a agarrou de novo pelo braço.

—Me diga a verdade, maldita seja!

—Êh! O que está ocorrendo aqui? —gritou a voz de um homem, enquanto se aproximavam três figuras—.

Sou policial, senhor, e será melhor que solte à senhorita antes que eu decida lhe colocar um balaço no traseiro.

O homem das cicatrizes a soltou, voltou-se e saiu correndo.

O recém-chegado balbuciou uma maldição e saiu a persegui-lo. As outras duas pessoas eram mulheres. Elas se aproximaram da Morgan e lhe perguntaram se estava bem.

Ela não pôde levantar a cabeça. Manteve o roupão bem fechado para evitar que elas vissem as marcas que tinha no pescoço.

—Não sei quem são, mas estou contente de que tenham chegado tão oportunamente — murmurou.

—Nos diga onde está a porta mais próxima — disse uma delas—. A levaremos dentro.

Ela assentiu e mostrou a porta traseira, a da cozinha, e as mulheres a levaram quase nos braços. Morgan não ergueu a cabeça e manteve a o roupão bem agarrado a seu pescoço.

—Me esperem aqui, por favor. Necessito um minuto...

Arrastou-se pelas escadas a sua sala. Encontrava-se muito fraca. A interrupção daquele miserável podia significar o fim de tudo. Tirou o roupão e vestiu um pijama de seda e um pulôver de pescoço alto negro por cima. Quando ficou frente ao espelho, viu uma mulher pálida e frágil. Baixou um pouco o pescoço do pulôver e viu as duas marcas, diminutas, vermelhas.

Tragou saliva e colocou a gola do pulôver em seu lugar. Depois escovou o cabelo, enquanto se perguntava quem seriam aqueles estranhos. Teria que descer as escadas e falar com eles em questão de minutos. Como, se nem sequer era capaz de manter-se de pé?

Teria que conseguir.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, aproximou-se da janela e olhou ao céu da noite.

—Deus, Dante, está bem? Diga-me que está vivo. Diga-me algo. Se tiver morrido por minha culpa...

«Morgan».

Ouviu sua voz claramente na mente, e ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma dor insuportável. apertou-se as mãos na cabeça e caiu de joelhos.

«Voltarei».

Era uma promessa, feita com outro golpe de dor.

—Dante, onde está? —disse em voz alta—. Deixe-Me te ajudar. Deixe-me fazer algo.

Mas não houve resposta. Nada. E ela soube que não lhe diria nada mais, porque cada vez que lhe enviava seus pensamentos, também lhe enviava sua agonia. Como podiam estar tão conectados? Possivelmente o fato de que tivesse bebido dela aquela noite tivesse algo haver.

—Quero-te, Dante — sussurrou—. Juro-te que não sabia que esse homem ia vir. Juro-lhe isso. Eu o matarei para te proteger. Farei — Deus, não podia suportar que ele acreditasse que ela tinha planejado todo aquilo para matá-lo.

Caíram-lhe lágrimas pelas bochechas. Entrou de novo no quarto, deixando as portas do balcão abertas no caso dele querer voltar. Depois volto-se , ergueu os ombros e se dispôs a enfrentar-se com os estranhos.

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Maxine caminhava pela enorme cozinha da Morgan da Silva observando todos os detalhes da decoração e o mobiliário. Havia uma ilha no meio com uma pia e quatro tamboretes, e Lydia ocupou um deles. Max não podia sentar-se. Não enquanto Lou estivesse lá fora na metade da noite, tentando caçar a Deus sabia o quê ou quem.

—Viu o mesmo que eu? — perguntou-lhe, embora estivesse segura que a Lydia sim o tinha visto.

—O que? —perguntou-lhe a mulher.

—No pescoço do roupão que vestia.

Lydia a olhou sem compreender, e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

—Sangue, Lydia. Só um pouco, uma ou duas gotas. Mas estava aí. Por isso ela apertava a bata ao redor do pescoço.

—Eu pensei que tinha frio, ou medo. Possivelmente as duas coisas.

Max agitou a cabeça com veemência.

—Estava escondendo algo. Não viu a rapidez que correu para escapar daqui? —Estava aflita, Maxine.

—Aposto o que queira como vai descer com algo que lhe cubra o pescoço — caminhou para a porta de atrás de novo e apartou a cortininha para ver algo—. Deus, oxalá já houvesse retornado —disse com um suspiro de frustração, agarrando o pomo—. Demônio. Vou buscá-lo — e justo quando abriu a porta, Lou estava subindo as escadas, ofegante.

Max se controlou para não abraçá-lo, mas o olhou bem para assegurar-se de que não tinha sofrido nenhum dano.

—Apanhaste-o?

—foi-se. Não há nem rastro dele.

—Maldito seja.

Lou se deixou cair em um dos tamboretes, mas levantou-se pouco segundos depois, ao ver que a mulher a que tinham resgatado sem querer entrava na cozinha. Max olhou diretamente a seu pescoço e viu o pulôver negro de pescoço alto. Então lançou a Lydia um sorriso auto-suficiente. Entretanto, Lydia não estava olhando-a. Ela e Lou estavam olhando à mulher como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

Com o cenho franzido, Max voltou a olhá-la. Então piscou, boquiaberta.

—Meu Deus...

—Quem é? O que é isto? —perguntou a mulher, olhando a Max com cara de perplexidade.

Max a compreendia, porque ela tinha as mesmas perguntas.

— São idênticas! —disse Lou, como se ninguém se desse conta.

«Não, não somos», pensou Max. Morgan da Silva estava pálida como um fantasma, muito magra e tinha o cabelo muito comprido, suave e brilhante. Maxine não era assim.

Levava o cabelo curto, e se o deixava crescer um pouco, frisava-se. E ela tinha cor na cara, ao menos, o suficiente para distingui-la de um cadáver. Mas além daquelas diferenças... aquela mulher poderia ser sua irmã gêmea.

Max se sentou em um tamborete e a palavra «gêmea»- repetiu como um eco em sua cabeça. Deus, seria possível?

—É Morgan da Silva—disse Lou, afirmando-o.

—Sim. Mas não entendo do que trata tudo isto. Por que...? O que...

—Senhorita da Silva, por favor, isto é uma surpresa tão grande para nós como para você—disse Lou, brandamente, e ao ver que estava tremendo, agarrou-a pelos braços da maneira que ele o fazia, agradável, sem ameaçar.

—Venha sente-se—lhe disse, e ela o fez.

Então ele olhou a Max, sem saber se era para animá-la a que dissesse algo ou para certificar-se de que estava bem. Possivelmente um pouco das duas coisas. Ela o olhou sem saber o que dizer. Lou o entendeu, e começou a falar ele mesmo.

—Meu nome é Lou Malone—disse a Morgan—. Sou policial, do White Plains, Estado de Nova Cork. Ela é Maxine Stuart, e ela Lydia Jordão. São amigas minhas.

Olhando a Max sem piscar, Morgan lhe perguntou:

—Você também é policial?

—Investigadora particular—respondeu ela.

—É adotada?

—Sim. E você?

Morgan assentiu.

—Quando nasceu?

—Em quatro de maio de mil...

—Novecentos e setenta e sete—terminou Morgan.

Max viu pela extremidade do olho que Lydia estava levantando, assimilando com a única parte de seu cérebro que era capaz de assimilar algo mais que à mulher que tinha em sua frente.

—Lydia?—perguntou Lou.

—Isto é um pouco privado, Lou. Deveriam estar sozinhas.

Assentindo, Lou pôs uma mão no ombro da Max e o apertou.

—Vamos dar um passeio, dêem um grito se nos necessitarem.

Ela assentiu vagamente. Quando a porta se fechou, estava a sós com aquela mulher pálida e frágil que poderia ser sua gêmea. Que possivelmente o era.

—Não posso acreditar. Eu sabia que era adotada, mas ninguém se incomodou de me dizer que tinha uma irmã gêmea por aí.

Morgan a olhou.

—Quer dizer que esta visita surpresa não é a culminação de algum tipo de busca?

Demônios, tinha um tom de voz um pouco hostil.

—Não, não é a culminação de nada. Até que te vi a cara não sabia nada.

—Alguma vez me tinha visto antes?

—Não, é a primeira vez que venho a Maine.

—Refiro aos jornais e a televisão.

Então Max o entendeu.

—Ah, claro. Agora deve ser famosa, com o a classificação.

—Um pouco—disse ela, desdenhosamente.

Parecia que estava tentando adotar uma postura autoritária, muito erguida, com a cabeça muito alta e os olhos cravados nela. Mas Max notava que lhe estava custando muito esforço, o que danificava o efeito.

—Então, se não sabia nada de mim, o que está fazendo aqui?

—Deus, isso tem importância? —Max se levantou e se aproximou dela. Levantou uma mão e roçou a cara de Morgan com as pontas dos dedos—. Somos irmãs. Não posso acreditar, é... Morgan baixou o olhar.

—Compartilhamos um útero durante nove meses. Não é para tanto.

Max deixou que a mão caísse ao lado do corpo.

—Não significa nada para ti?

—Obviamente nossa mãe não pensou que tivesse importância. Por que demônios nos teria dado em adoção e, além disso, separadas, se não? É só uma coincidência biológica.

—É uma bruxa sem sentimentos, não?

Morgan atravessou a Max com o olhar.

—Por que não me diz o que quer de mim para que possamos ir diretamente ao grão?

—O que quero de ti?

A mulher pálida arqueou as sobrancelhas com uma atitude de expectativa.

Max pôs os olhos em branco.

—Oh, já o entendo. Tem dinheiro. Êxito. Pensa que estou aqui por isso, que quero tirar algo.

—Acabo de ser nomeada para um grande prêmio, publicou-se em todos os jornais e revistas. É quer que acredite que isso não tem nada que ver com seu repentino interesse por mim?

—Já disse que não sabia que existia até que te vi —Max disse aquilo com tanta firmeza como pôde, mas sem gritar—. A razão pela que vim não tem nada que ver com sua maldita nominação. Deus, quem demônios te criou?

—Um par de toxicômanos de Hollywood, embora não seja de sua incumbência —fechou os olhos e a cabeça lhe caiu para frente. Não tentou levantá-la—. Uma vez mais, para que vieste?

—Porque minha melhor amiga está no hospital, com uma bala no cérebro, em coma, e provavelmente não se recupere. E quero saber quem é que a pôs aí.

Morgan piscou. Parecia que finalmente Max tinha conseguido penetrar na dura couraça que rodeava a alma daquela mulher.

—Sinto muito. Mas não entendo o que isso tem haver comigo.

—Tem haver com os vampiros, Morgan.

Ela estremeceu, e Max notou, embora houvesse tentando dissimular.

—Isso é ridículo. Os vampiros não existem.

—Não estou falando de vampiros de ficção. Estou falando dos de verdade, como o de seu filme.

—Hoje tive um dia muito difícil —disse Morgan, brandamente—. Não quero ser mal educada, mas tenho que te pedir que parta.

Aquela mulher não se encontrava bem, era evidente.

—Partirei assim que te tenha contado uma história muito curta, de acordo?

Morgan assentiu, olhando a Max nos olhos durante um segundo.

— Sempre e quando for curta...

—Tão curta que ainda não tem final. Em minha cidade havia uns edifícios do governo, onde se dizia que havia uns laboratórios que investigavam sobre enfermidades como o SIDA e o câncer. Era um complexo fechado que estava ali desde que eu tive uso da razão. Entretanto, faz cinco anos ardeu por completo. Eu penetrei no incêndio sem que me vissem os bombeiros, com a esperança de conseguir uma pista que me dissesse o que se esteve fazendo em realidade naqueles edifícios.

Morgan a interrompeu.

— E por que pensava que havia algo estranho ali, além dos laboratórios de investigação?

—Porque havia guardas armados, câmaras de vigilância, veículos com matrículas do governo há todas as horas... As cercas tinham alambrados eletrificados, e havia cães. Quando entrei, encontrei duas coisas: um cartão de identificação e um CD-ROM cheio de informação sobre vampiros. Alguém se chamava Dante, e a informação sobre sua vida que encontrei no disco era muito similar a de seu filme.

Morgan a estava olhando com muita atenção. Já não parecia que estivesse sofrendo ao ter que escutar aquela historia para livrar-se de sua narradora. Estava absorta.

—E o cartão de identificação?

—Era de um tipo chamado Frank W. Stiles, um agente da Divisão de Investigações Paranormais, que acredito que é uma agência secreta da CIA.

—Frank W. Stiles —sussurrou Morgan.

—A razão pela que encontrei aquelas coisas foi que caíram de um homem que tinha estado no incêndio e que tinha a cara e a cabeça muito queimadas. Quando tentei sair, o lugar estava rodeado pelos militares, mas consegui escapar com as duas coisas. Entretanto, o homem me viu. No dia seguinte, alguém me telefonou para dizer que se alguma vez repetisse algo do que tinha visto, mataria a meus melhores amigos e a minha mãe. A minha mãe adotiva.

—E essa garota a quem atiraram é sua melhor amiga?

—Sim.

—E crê que tem relação? Disse que esse incidente ocorreu faz cinco anos.

—Há mais. Recentemente, houve um assassinato em nossa cidade. Morreu uma mulher muito próxima a Lydia, Morgan. Parecia o trabalho de um vampiro, e me dei conta de que não podia seguir ocultando a informação que tinha. Não, se havia gente que estava morrendo. Assim disse ao Lou o que sabia e lhe mostrei o CD-ROM. O Seguinte que ocorreu foi que encontraram a minha amiga no apartamento do Lou. Tinham-na disparado na cabeça com uma pistola que ele guardava de reserva em sua casa. Sei que Lou não o fez, mas está bastante claro que alguém tentou incriminá-lo. Sei que foi Frank Stiles. Sei.

—Quando ocorreu isto?

Max se perguntou que importância podia ter aquilo.

—Ontem à noite, entre as nove e às dez da noite. Por quê?

—E quanto se demora para vir de carro até aqui? Veio de carro, verdade?

—Sim. Umas seis horas, mais ou menos.

Morgan assentiu lentamente. Parecia que já não tinha tanta vontade de livrar-se da irmã a quem acabava de encontrar.

—Então, a quem está perseguindo? Ao vampiro que matou a essa mulher ou ao homem desfigurado que atirou na sua amiga?

Max ficou perplexa.

—Eu não disse que estava desfigurado.

Morgan baixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a rapidamente.

—Não, mas disse que se queimou muito. É o mesmo.

—Não é.

—Eu acreditei que...

—Viu-o. Demônios, é obvio que o viu. Provavelmente, ele fez a mesma conexão que eu quando viu o filme.

—Está pondo palavras em minha boca. Eu nunca disse...

—Só quero saber a verdade.

— Eu não sei a verdade! —disse Morgan, e cambaleou. Teve que agarrar-se ao armário para não cair.

—Parece que não te encontra bem, Morgan. Está doente?

—É... algo crônico. Tenho um antígeno no sangue, a Belladonna. Embora, se somos gêmeas, supõe-se que você também deveria o ter.

—Não. Eu sou do grupo A positivo. Tudo normal.

—Isso é possível?

—Não sei—respondeu Max—. Suponho que teremos que perguntar a um médico, ou algo assim —baixou a cabeça de novo para olhá-la, e depois perguntou—: Quem era aquele que te estava atacando? Era Dante?

Morgan sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. afastou-se de Max tremente, arrastando os pés.

—Era Stiles. Como você, ele pensa que Dante é real e que eu posso lhe conduzir até ele. E, embora o fosse...

Então, enquanto desabava, Max a tomou nos braços para que não caísse ao chão.

—Você sabia, verdade, Lou?

Ele olhou a Lydia à cara enquanto caminhavam pela borda do escarpado. Embora sua cara tivesse perdido o viço da juventude, continuava sendo uma mulher muito bonita. Aspirou o ar do mar y_ sentiu a umidade na cara. Gostava do oceano ali. Era selvagem.

—Suspeitava —admitiu, finalmente—. Do Maxie. Por isso lhes apresentei. Sinceramente, não acreditava que fosse a apoiar a teoria dos vampiros como o está fazendo. Era só uma desculpa para que se conhecessem e se dessem conta do que para mim era óbvio.

—E Morgan? —perguntou ela.

—Não sabia nada dela, Lydia. Juro.

—De toda forma, tinha que ter me dito da Maxie.

—Pareceu-me que era algo que tinham que descobrir vocês mesmas—lhe pôs um braço sobre os ombros—. Sinto havê-lo feito mal, carinho. Sabe que quero o melhor para vocês.

—Sei.

—vais dizer-lhes.

Ela suspirou.

—Não sei. Preciso pensar.

Os dois se voltaram para a casa para ouvir que Max os chamava. Lydia agarrou ao Lou pelo braço.

—Haverá tornado?

—Vamos —disse Lou, e ambos puseram-se a correr. Quando entraram pela porta da cozinha, viram a Morgan inconsciente no chão e a Max ajoelhada a seu lado, muito assustada.

—O que ocorreu?

— Acaba de desmaiar!

Lydia se aproximou e se ajoelhou junto a Max.

—Está gelada —disse, tocando a cara de Morgan.

—Acredito que está doente —disse Max—. Lou, poderia levar à cama? Vou ver se encontro o número de telefone de algum médico, ou algo assim.

Lou assentiu e tomou a Morgan nos braços. Pesava como uma pluma. Depois subiu as escadas com ela e começou a procurar o quarto.

Max se sentou junto à cama daquela estranha mulher e a observou. Eram duas da madrugada. Lou tinha ido dormir em um dos quartos, e Lydia em outro. Naquela casa havia uns doze quartos, todos preparados, que aparentemente não se usavam muito. Não havia sinais de que sua irmã tivesse muita companhia.

Tudo era muito estranho. Max seguiu observando sua cara, pensando que necessitava respostas, e que uma delas estava sob o pescoço alto da Morgan.

Umedeceu os lábios com nervosismo e se inclinou para frente, muito devagar. Seus dedos roçaram o tecido negro.

«Com cuidado», disse-se a si mesma. «Não lhe toque a pele, ou despertará. Cuidado...»

Beliscou o tecido com dois dedos e puxou ele tão brandamente como pôde. Inclinou-se ainda mais para poder ver o que havia debaixo.

Ali estavam. Exatamente como ela tinha imaginado que seriam. Duas marcas diminutas de cor vermelha.

—Dante, nooo —gemeu Morgan, em sonhos.

Max se sobressaltou tanto que soltou o pescoço do pulôver de repente e deu um passo para trás.

—Te afaste! —disse Morgan, com aspereza. Começou a mover a cabeça pelo travesseiro—. Não, Dante, não venha —então começaram a cair as lágrimas.

Max não pôde evitar sentir uma dor nas vísceras. Aquela era sua irmã, a que um vampiro tinha atacado. Max não sabia por que demônio Morgan insistia em negá-lo, mas as provas estavam ali, nas marcas de seu pescoço até os pesadelos nos quais pedia ao monstro que não voltasse.

—Não, não!

Max se inclinou para ela de novo e pegou a pelos ombros.

—Tranqüila. Não passa nada, está a salvo. A mulher deixou de lutar. ficou imóvel e sua respiração começou a acalmar-se.

—Não passa nada —sussurrou Max.

Morgan piscou e abriu os olhos. Custou-lhe um momento recordar quem era Max. Aquele breve instante de shock foi seguido de uma pergunta:

—Ainda está aqui?

—Desmaiaste no andar de abaixo. Lou te trouxe aqui acima e te deitou.

Ela assentiu, enquanto fechavam os olhos.

—Estou bem. Já pode ir.

—Isso não é o que disse seu amigo David.

Ela abriu muito os olhos de novo.

—David? Falastes com ele? Mas... como?

—Estava tentando encontrar um número de telefone de um médico, ou de algum membro de sua família, ou algo, e não estava tendo muita sorte, quando soou o telefone. Era um homem chamado David Sumner, que parecia muito preocupado contigo. Expliquei-lhe o que tinha passado...

—Não tinha por que havê-lo feito —sussurrou Morgan.

—Chegará aqui amanhã pela manhã. Pediu-me que ficássemos aqui até que ele chegasse. Assim o fizemos.

—Não necessito que me vigiem.

—Sei o do Dante—disse Max.

—E eu também. É um personagem de ficção.

—Refiro-me ao Dante de verdade, que te deixou as marcas no pescoço.

Morgan colocou a mão no pescoço para ocultá-lo, mas quando sentiu o pescoço alto, franziu o cenho.

—Não tenho...

—Deixa-o, irmãzinha. Olhei-o.

Com um profundo suspiro, Morgan disse:

—Não o entende.

—Por que não me explica isso?

Morgan se incorporou lentamente e se sentou. Max a ajudou a colocar o travesseiro nas costas e quando seus olhos se cruzaram, sentiu uma conexão, pela primeira vez.

—Não tem que enfrentar a isto só nunca mais —disse—. Tem família. Isso significa algo para mim, embora para ti não seja nada. É minha irmã, e não vou permitir que ninguém te faça mal.

Morgan se recostou no travesseiro e baixou os olhos.

—Para mim também significa algo. É só que... estava assustada. Não queria ser fria.

—Tinha tido uma noite difícil.

—Mas não foi Dante. Ele não me faria mal.

—Não? —Max tentou não demonstrar seu júbilo porque, ao fim, Morgan tivesse admitido que Dante fosse real.

—Não. É o homem desfigurado. Ele é o inimigo. Ele é quem me atacou. Tinha... —então se deteve para conter um soluço—. Tinha uma pistola de suspensão.

—Deve ter sido horrível.

—Foi. Deus, eu tinha muito medo. E ainda não sei se... —deteve-se e se mordeu o lábio.

—Não sabe se o que? Se vai voltar? Não tem por que preocupar-se disso. Tem um policial, uma investigadora particular e uma conselheira de adolescentes em sua casa. Entre todos poderemos enfrentar ao que ocorra. Ele não vai se aproximar mais a ti.

Morgan olhou a Max durante um momento, quase como se quisesse discutir, mas se limitou a assentir.

—Não quer tirar nada de mim, verdade?

—Não. Não quero—Max pegou uma das mãos geladas de Morgan entre as suas.

Morgan lhe devolveu o apertão.

—Agora descansa. Se sentirá melhor pela manhã.

Assentindo, Morgan fechou os olhos e se afundou no sonho.

 **CAPÍTULO XIX**

Aquela manhã, alguém entrou no quarto e Max despertou assustada. Entretanto, não era nenhum vampiro, nem o homem das cicatrizes que se aproximou brandamente dela. Era Lou, e estava com um homem muito alto, loiro, que olhava a Max como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo.

—Maxie, este é David Sumner—disse Lou, em voz muito baixa.

Assentindo, Max se levantou da cadeira em que estava e se deu conta de que tinha agarrado a mão da Morgan. Cuidadosamente, colocou-a em cima da colcha e olhou a sua irmã antes de voltar-se por volta dos dois homens.

—Vamos falar lá embaixo. Está profundamente adormecida, e não quero despertá-la.

Lou assentiu e se voltou para a porta, mas Sumner não o fez. Aproximou-se da Morgan, inclinou-se sobre ela e a olhou com a preocupação refletida nos olhos. Acariciou-lhe a bochecha com ternura, posando sua mão ligeiramente. Ela suspirou, mas além daquilo, não houve mais resposta.

O homem sacudiu brandamente a cabeça, voltou-se e saiu da habitação. Max o seguiu e fechou a porta do quarto atrás dela, e foi todo um acerto, porque assim que estiveram fora, Sumner começou a fazer perguntas imediatamente.

—O que lhe ocorreu? Por que está tão pálida? Meu Deus, tem a cara tão fria que parece de gelo. E...

—Uma pergunta depois de outra, senhor Sumner — disse Max, lhe fazendo um sinal com a palma da mão para que se detivesse, e apertando fronte com a outra—. Ainda não tomei nenhum café, e não dormi muito esta noite.

Sumner assentiu, desculpando-se.

—Sinto muito. Deus. Não posso acreditar como é parecida. O oficial Malone...

—Lou. Meu nome é Lou.

—... falou-me de ti quando cheguei, mas... não posso acreditar.

Max entendeu aquela reação perfeitamente.

—Estive olhando a Morgan durante toda a noite, e eu tampouco posso acreditar nisso—digo—Não sabia que tinha uma irmã, e muito menos que fosse gêmea.

—Eu tampouco—admitiu Sumner.

Chegaram à cozinha, onde Max cheirou o café que estava no fogão, e se dirigiu diretamente para ele. Não viu Lydia em nenhuma parte, e se perguntou onde estaria. Os dois homens se sentaram à mesa, e Max se serviu de uma xícara de café e se uniu a eles.

—Sinto muito, mas ainda não entendo muito bem qual é sua relação com a Morgan, êh... David, não?

—Sim, David. Sou, bom, seu padrinho. Conheço-a desde que tinha um ano. Quando os pais de Morgan morreram... eu era o único que restava.

—E também produziste seus filmes —observou Lou, tomando seu último gole de café.

— Sim, também. Tenho que dizer que a princípio não esperava que fossem tão bons. Mas quando vi o primeiro roteiro, disse-lhe que tinha que oferecer-lhe a mais gente, e ficar com a melhor proposta. Mas ela não o fez. Queria que eu produzisse seu primeiro filme. E já chegamos ao terceiro.

Lou assentiu lentamente.

—E que tal estava ela a última vez que a viu?

—Não como agora —disse David, olhando seu relógio—. Não podemos dar com seu médico até as dez. Chamaremo-lo então.

—Então, esteve doente? —insistiu Lou.

David tomou ar.

—Escute, a estrela do Morgan está começando a subir. Não quero que isto se saiba.

—Não estamos procurando uma historinha para vender aos jornais sensacionalistas, David. Se isso fosse verdade, seria suficiente contar que somos irmãs as gêmeas. Há algo que não concordo em tudo isto, e eu... nós só queremos ajudá-la.

—Temo que não se possa fazer muito por ela. Sua saúde não é boa. Tem um antígeno estranho no sangue, que deixa aos médicos confusos. Ninguém sabe por que, mas os indivíduos que o têm começam a debilitar-se aos vinte anos, e raramente sobrevivem mais de trinta.

—Isso quer dizer que... ? — perguntou-lhe Max, olhando-o aos olhos.

—Sinto muito. Sei que isto deve ser todo um shock. Ela sabe desde que era uma adolescente —continuou, baixando o olhar—. Por isso é tão inflexível em seu trabalho. Por isso queria fazer um filme tão jovem, porque sabia que não tinha muito tempo.

Max o estava olhando fixamente. Ardiam-lhe os olhos e a cabeça dava voltas. —Não pode ser verdade. —Max — disse Lou.

—Não pode ser, Lou! —disse-lhe, e olhou de novo ao David Sumner—. Está dizendo que vai se morrer?

—Não esperávamos que piorasse tão rápido, mas...

—Oh, Deus —murmurou Lou.

Max ficou ali sentada, cada vez mais furiosa. Finalmente, deu um murro na mesa.

—Isto não tem nenhum sentido. Olhe, não sei o que é o que lhe ocorre, mas a razão pela qual está neste estado é que um vampiro a atacou ontem à noite.

David Sumner ficou em silêncio, olhando-a, depois olhando ao Lou, e depois a ela de novo.

—Isso não tem graça.

—Vi-lhe as marcas no pescoço. Olhei-as enquanto ela estava dormindo, e quando despertei, ela admitiu ante mim —falava muito depressa, e se deu conta de que estava assustando muito ao Sumner—. Dante é real. Ela mesma o admitiu! Embora também insistisse em que não é nenhuma ameaça para ela.

Sumner ficou de pé muito agitado.

—Possivelmente agora que estou aqui, vocês dois deveriam partir. Estou muito agradecido por sua ajuda, mas...

—Agora acredita que somos um par de loucos, Maxie. É que alguma vez ouviste que terá que ser sutil?

Ela cravou os olhos no Lou.

—trouxeste o CD-ROM, não?

—Sim.

—Pois o mostraremos.

Lou assentiu e levantou da cadeira.

—Só será meia hora. Se ainda pensar que somos um par de lunáticos quando lhe tivermos mostrado isso, partiremos. Sem incomodar mais. De acordo?

—Está bem. Tenho um computador portátil no carro. Morgan não gosta que ninguém entre em seu escritório —disse Sumner com um pouco de insegurança.

—Muito bem. Vamos pega-lo —disse Lou, e olhou ao Max—. Será melhor que você te deite um momento. Vi que a cama de seu quarto não estava desfeita.

Ela assentiu. Estava muito cansada.

—Possivelmente o faça —disse—. Onde está Lydia, a propósito?

—Saiu muito cedo. Foi ao povoado para comprar comida, disse-me. Voltará depois.

Max franziu o cenho e pensou em ir dar uma volta pelos arredores. Possivelmente o ar fresco a despertasse. Entretanto, suas pálpebras e seus músculos não aprovaram o plano, assim se serviu de outra xícara de café. Não tinha intenção de dormir.

Morgan despertou débil. Sentia um tremendo vazio que emanava de suas vísceras. Sentia um desejo entristecedor por Dante. Estava mais à frente do amor humano. Era uma dor, uma necessidade desesperada e interminável.

Apertou os dentes contra aquele esvaziou, levantou-se e, ao dar-se conta de que a luz do dia se derramava no quarto através das finas cortinas da habitação, amaldiçoou-a em silêncio. Dante não poderia ir vê-la. Não durante o dia.

Arrastou-se cansadamente até o banheiro tomou uma ducha, apoiando-se na parede e quase sem poder levantar a cabeça. Deus, não poderia passar todo o dia daquela forma... Necessitava...

Sabia o que necessitava. Necessitava a lhe Dêem. Necessitava-o dentro dela, seu fogo lhe percorrendo as veias e lhe dando a vida. Ele tinha tomado muito dela. Sabia que não tinha sido para feri-la, mas sim ele tinha querido fazer o que lhe tinha pedido. Beber seu sangue e depois preenchê-la com sua própria vida. A interrupção do Stiles lhe havia custado muito caro.

De repente ouviu um som. Havia alguém mais na casa? Acaso os estranhos da noite anterior ainda estavam ali?

Tinha que admitir certa debilidade pela mulher que dizia ser sua irmã. Mas ninguém que quisesse machucar a Dante podia ser seu amigo. Ela o protegeria. Não importava quanto tivesse que lutar.

Saiu da ducha e se secou. Depois vestiu uma camisola de cetim vermelho, com a esperança de que aquela cor lhe desse algo de sua energia. Estava pálida, magra, débil. Não entendia como era possível que Dante a desejasse naquele estado.

Olhou-se no espelho para buscar as marcas de suas presas. Entretanto, não havia marcas, sós dois diminutos pontinhos rosa que se desvaneceram quando ela os estava observando.

—Foi real —sussurrou—. Sei que foi.

Escovou o cabelo e, embora estivesse exausta, desceu as escadas para enfrentar aos intrusos. Tinha que os convencer de que estava bem e livrar-se deles. Do contrário, Dante não poderia ir vê-la de novo.

No final das escadas, Morgan se deteve e viu que as portas de seu refúgio estavam abertas. Deu-lhe um tombo o coração e cruzou como uma flecha o vestíbulo para entrar no escritório.

Maxine estava ali, bela e cheia de vida. Estava olhando os desenhos de Dante que havia nas paredes, sem tocar nada, sem procurar, só olhando.

—Estas portas estão fechadas com chave por uma razão —disse Morgan em voz baixa, controlando sua ira.

Max se sobressaltou e a olhou com os olhos muito abertos.

—Tem razão. Sinto muito, eu... não pude remediá-lo —então se aproximou dela e lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro—. Não deveria ter levantado. Ainda está muito fraca.

—Estou bem —disse, e lhe apartou o braço, obrigando-se a permanecer furiosa e a não sentir nada por aquela mulher—. Este é meu escritório privado. Ninguém pode entrar.

—Disseram-me isso. Por isso entrei — encolheu os ombros—. Sei que invadi sua privacidade, mas pensei que possivelmente encontrasse algo aqui que pudesse te salvar a vida.

Morgan não pôde sustentar o olhar da Max porque a sinceridade que viu em seus olhos a comoveu, e não queria sentir aquilo.

—Nada pode conseguir isso. Nada.

—Tem que ter mais tempo —disse Max—. Tem que o ter, Morgan. Acabo de te encontrar.

Morgan se voltou e negou a pontada de dor que aquelas palavras lhe tinham causado.

—Durante muito tempo pensei que isso podia ser verdade, mas só me conduziu à decepção, Maxine. Não quero desejá-lo de novo. Aceitei os fatos —e era certo, pensou. Mas não os fatos tal e como os conhecia sua irmã. Morgan sabia que não poderia viver uma vida normal. Tinha pensado que só podia aceitar a morte, entretanto, tinha terminado por encontrar outra opção: uma vida de noite, interminável. Poderia ser possível. Se pudesse viver o suficiente para obtê-lo...

Max ficou em silencio durante um comprido instante. Quando falou de novo, tinha a voz áspera.

—Estes desenhos são assombrosos.

Morgan se voltou a olhá-la.

—Obrigado. É exatamente o que minha imaginação me ditou sobre o personagem.

—Vamos, Morgan. Ontem à noite admitiu que fosse real. Não te lembra? Eu te as marcas.

Com uma expressão inocente na cara, Morgan levantou o queixo e separou o pescoço de sua camisola.

—Que marcas?

Max franziu o cenho e se aproximou dela para lhe inspecionar o pescoço.

—Mas... mas estavam aí. Maquiaste isso.

Percorreu com o dedo o lugar onde tinham estado as marcas, mas quando olhou os dedos não encontrou nenhum vestígio de maquiagem.

—Não o entendo.

—Não tem que entender.

—Morgan, se esse vampiro... estar se alimentando de ti, o tempo que ainda resta será mais reduzido, não entende? David me disse que a última vez que te viu, estava...

-David? David?

—Não te lembra? Ontem te disse que ia vir. Morgan franziu o cenho, tentando ordenar a confusão de sua mente.

—Está aqui — disse Max—. Na salinha que há ao lado do vestíbulo, com o Lou.

Morgan foi para a estadia, mas se voltou para pegar a mão da Maxine e levá-la com ela.

—Como entraste no escritório? —perguntou-lhe.

Timidamente, Max tirou uma chave do bolso dos jeans.

—Estava em sua mesinha.

Morgan tomou a chave e fechou as portas do escritório. Depois cruzou o vestíbulo e entrou na sala em que estavam aquele policial e seu querido David. Quando entrou, os dois homens estavam concentrados na tela do notbook do David, e os dois a olharam.

—David —disse ela, forçando um sorriso carinhoso.

— Oh, carinho —ele se levantou e lhe deu um forte abraço—. Carinho, como está? Quando cheguei, parecia muito doente e...

—David, tenho que falar contigo. A sós —disse, e se voltou para o Maxine—. Por favor.

—É obvio Morgan. Não somos a Gestapo. Queremos o melhor para ti.

Lou se levantou e saiu da sala coma a Max. Morgan fechou a porta e se voltou para o David. Sabia que ele faria algo por ela. Algo. Olhou-o nos olhos e lhe disse:

—Quero que partam.

Max ficou assombrada quando David, com expressão de culpabilidade, pediu-lhes que partissem. Morgan havia voltado diretamente para seu quarto, quase sem olhá-la, e David lhes havia dito que tinham que ir-se.

Lou assentiu ligeiramente.

—Entendo.

—Eu não! —disse Max ao homem, desdenhosamente—. E você tampouco deveria, David. Não, se é que ela te importa. Meu Deus é minha irmã. A irmã que nem sequer sabia que tinha. É minha gêmea, Por Deus.

—Sei. Sinto muito, Maxine. É o que ela quer.

—De verdade pensa que é ela que está falando? Não o é —insistiu Max—. É ele. O vampiro. Tem-na sob uma espécie de...

—Max, vamos —Lou a cortou brandamente—. Estou de seu lado, mas inclusive me parece que isto é um pouco exagerado.

—Você crê?

—Tenho que admitir —disse David— que as provas que têm são convincentes. Não estou dizendo que o creia, mas entendo por que vós sim. Entretanto, Morgan- está muito excitada, não é ela mesma.

—Vá, pergunto-me por que —balbuciou Max.

— Acredito que, dado seu estado, seria melhor que a agradássemos nisto. Ao menos, até que possamos chegar ao fundo do que está ocorrendo aqui.

Max deixou de franzir o cenho e arqueou as sobrancelhas lentamente.

—Parece que realmente não quer que partamos.

—Em realidade não. Ela está muito doente, e não acredito que pudesse enfrentar ao que lhe está ocorrendo sozinho.

—E mesmo assim, está-nos jogando.

—Da casa, sim. Mas eu gostaria que ficassem um par de dias. Poderiam fazer isso? —ao ver que Max ia negar se, levantou uma mão e continuou—: Eu pagarei os gastos. Alojar-lhes-ei no povoado. Há alguns hotéis muito agradáveis.

Max sentiu um pouco de alívio.

—Aceitarei a hospedagem, mas nada do resto.

—Aceitará tudo —cortou Lou.

—É minha irmã —disse Max.

—E é rica. Você vai atirando, eu estou a ponto de me aposentar e Lydia tampouco está boiando em dinheiro. E onde está Lydia, a propósito?

—Não voltou ainda. Teremos que encontrá-la antes de partir —disse Max, preocupada—. vais ter que vigiá-la com muita atenção, sobre tudo as noites. Se quiser, poderíamos voltar para ajudar, nos mantendo a certa distância da casa.

David tomou ar e olhou para cima das escadas.

—Eu não gosto da idéia de espiá-la. Entretanto... estou preocupado —suspirando, continuou—: Não quero traí-la. Eu a vigiarei. Possivelmente o doutor lhe receite algo manhã, algo como um sedativo para que durma bem de noite.

Max quis protestar, mas Lou a parou. —Vamos, então. Por favor, nos chame se necessitar algo. E além disso, tenha em conta que não podemos ficar aqui indefinidamente. Max sacudiu a cabeça. —Eu não gosto disto.

—Eu tampouco, para ser sincero —respondeu David—. por que não sobe a lhe diz adeus, Max?

— Se quisesse me dizer adeus, ela o teria feito enquanto estava aqui —olhou aos dois homens, e depois deixou escapar um suspiro de exasperação—. Tentarei.

David começou a explicar ao Lou onde estava o hotel no qual ele se alojava algumas vezes quando ia ao povoado, enquanto, Max começou a subir as escadas. Quando chegou à porta do quarto, chamou brandamente.

—Morgan, sou eu Max. vou entrar —esperou uns segundos e abriu a porta. Morgan estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado do balcão, olhando pela janela. Max cruzou o quarto e se aproximou dela. —Há uma vista muito bonita daqui —lhe disse. via-se uma enorme pradaria verde e depois, o mar, e mais à frente, o céu azul com algumas nuvens branquíssimas que passavam flutuando. Morgan não respondeu.

—Vou, Morgan. David nos disse que quer que partamos, assim vamos. Só subi para me despedir.

Nada. Nem sequer a olhou.

—Suponho que te importa um cominho, verdade? Não sei por que me incomodei em subir —disse, dando a volta e encaminhando-se à porta.

—Sinto muito, Maxine. Ela se deteve.

—De verdade? —ao ver que Morgan não respondia, voltou-se lentamente—. E por que nos está enxotando da casa, Morgan?

Morgan olhou os olhos da Max durante um segundo, e depois desviou o olhar rapidamente.

—Quem lhes criou? —perguntou-lhe, ao fim. Max ficou surpresa, mas respondeu. —John e Ellen Stuart. O casal de classe média, mais encantador do mundo. Morgan assentiu ligeiramente. —E que tal foi sua vida com eles?

—Maravilhosa. Fomos uma família. Queriam-me. O único mau que ocorreu foi que meu pai morrera. Ocorreu no ano em que comecei a universidade. Foi um ataque do coração.

—E eles estavam... envolvidos em sua vida?

—Minha mãe ia a todas as reuniões do colégio, aos bailes algumas vezes, íamos à excursão... Meu pai nunca perdeu uma partida de basquete e nenhuma peça de teatro —disse, quase sorrindo—. Sim, estavam interessados em minha vida. Eu sempre soube que era adotada. Não era nada secreto. Queríamo-nos.

— Eu também queria a meus pais —disse Morgan, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras—. Mas ainda não estou segura do por que me adotaram. Não tinham tempo para mim. Era quase como se eu fosse um acessório que tinham comprado para completar sua imagem. Tinha babás e tutores, e tinha ao David. Mas meus pais nunca estiveram realmente aí. Viajam sem mim. Tentavam compensar me dando dinheiro, presentes caros, carros, roupa. Tive meu primeiro cartão de crédito antes de completar os quatorze.

—Sinto que fosse tão duro —disse Max.

—Diz com sarcasmo?

—Não. Digo de verdade. Sinto por ti.

—Não quero sua compreensão. Só estou tentando te explicar por que a palavra família não tem as mesmas conotações para mim que para ti.

—Possivelmente não. Eu pensaria que alguém que não teve uma família de verdade necessitasse uma de verdade. Mas já vejo que não é assim.

—O momento não é o mais apropriado —disse Morgan—. Estou morrendo. Realmente, não tem sentido que... comecemos algo agora.

—Agora é o único momento que temos.

Morgan fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

—Tenho algumas coisas que resolver, e preciso fazê-lo sozinha.

—Pois será melhor que o faça depressa, Morgan, porque se pensar que vou afastar- me, está enganada. Parto por agora, mas não vou longe, e voltarei. E seguirei voltando. Não me importa as vezes que tente me jogar. Entende-me?

Morgan levantou a cabeça lentamente.

—Não,

—Não? Nunca tiveste a ninguém perto dessa forma, verdade?

—Só ao David, e acredito que é porque eu lhe dava pena. Não tenho a ninguém mais.

—Possivelmente ele tenha estado perto de ti porque realmente lhe importa —lhe disse Max—. Como a mim—ficou olhando a sua irmã durante um comprido momento, e depois, com um suspiro, saiu do quarto.

Lydia observou a seus dois companheiros afastar-se. Morgan estava sentada ao lado da janela, olhando o mar. David Sumner saiu da casa, sentou-se em uma cadeira e acendeu um charuto.

Lydia ficou muito ereta e se aproximou dele, caminhando lentamente.

Ele a viu aproximar-se e a saudou com a mão para lhe dar boas-vindas.

—Você deve ser Lydia — disse.

Ela assentiu e continuou caminhando.

—Eu sou David.

—Já sei.

—Maxine e Lou se foram ao povoado, a um hotel. Disse-lhes que te levaria se voltasse aqui.

Ela assentiu.

—Pensavam que tinha ido ao povoado. Acredito que tinham a esperança de encontrar-se contigo e...

Então ficou calado, até que ela se deteve a dois passos dele. Entrecerrou os olhos e franziu o cenho.

—Olá, David. Passou muito tempo.

—Oh, Meu Deus. Meu Deus.

 **CAPÍTULO XX**

Morgan estava deitada em uma maca com uma camisola de papel e com uma veia do braço, conectada a uma bolsa de soro. Entretanto, sabia que aquilo não a ajudaria. Sabia o que necessitava, e não era soro por via intravenosa.

O doutor Hillman entrou no quarto muito sério. David estava sentado ao lado. Tinha saído durante o exame, mas havia voltado a entrar imediatamente. Morgan não tinha tido ânimos suficientes para enxotá-lo. Ela o queria, e sabia que ele a queria também. Tinha a molesta sensação de que estava tramando algo, embora soubesse que devia confiar nele. De fato, era a única pessoa em que confiava, além de Dante.

Entretanto, tinha visto o David aquele dia, falando com a Lydia, a mulher loira. Tinham estado juntos durante muito tempo, falando, e a atmosfera que se criou ao seu redor desprendia uma intensa energia. Morgan não sabia por que. Tinha ouvido o motor do carro depois da emocionante despedida da Maxine, e tinha pensado que ao descer as escadas encontraria ao David sozinho. Entretanto, tinha-o encontrado com a Lydia, e os dois ficaram silenciosos quando a tinham visto. Aquilo ainda incomodava a Morgan. Do que teria estado falando David com aquela estranha?

David se levantou quando apareceu o doutor.

—Bem?

O doutor Hulmán tomou ar e depois suspirou.

—Sinceramente, Morgan, eu gostaria de te internar.

—No hospital? —perguntou ela, piscando.

—Só para te observar. Tem anemia e não está bem.

—Não me podem fazer uma transfusão de sangue e me mandar para casa?

Ele intercambiou um olhar com o David.

—Se pudéssemos encontrar um doador apropriado, sim. Mas sabe que tem um tipo muito estranho de sangue.

—Sim, já sei. Sabe? Tenho uma irmã. Uma gêmea. Entretanto, ela não tem o antígeno. Como é possível?

Ele a olhou muito surpreso.

—Uma irmã? Está segura de que é gêmea, ou pode que seja gêmea?

—Somos idênticas.

—Às vezes, os irmãos gêmeos são muito parecidos também. Está segura de que não tem o antígeno?

—Está muito sã. Robusta.

Ele baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu lentamente.

—Não entendemos a Belladonna, Morgan. Não se comporta como outros antígenos.

Ela assentiu. Já esperava aquela resposta.

—Olhe, doutor, se ficar no hospital, o único que vai ocorrer é que me ponha pior do que estou. Quero ir para casa. Quero estar em minha casa. Preciso estar ali.

O médico entrecerra os olhos e se inclinou sobre ela. Tirou-lhe o soro do braço e lhe pôs um esparadrapo com uma atadura.

—Por quê?

—Se for morrer, é o lugar onde quero estar. E se não morrer, quero passar o tempo que resta ali.

—De verdade, Morgan —disse David—, se for só durante uma noite...

—É minha vida. Quero ir para casa —disse, e ficou de pé—. Não podem me obrigar a ficar no hospital. Sou uma adulta, e parto aproximou do armário onde estava sua roupa e a pegou—. Se quiserem, podem ficar aqui olhando como me visto, ou sair.

—Está bem, está bem —o médico e David saíram pela porta enquanto ela já estava pondo as calças.

Assim que ficou a sós, agarrou-se ao armário para não cair. Estava enjoada e fraca. Demônios, levantou-se muito rapidamente. Lentamente, recuperou o equilíbrio e o enjôo remeteu o suficiente para que pudesse enfocar sua atenção ao que estavam dizendo os dois homens do outro lado da porta.

—... algo para dormir? —estava perguntando David.

—Darei-lhe um sedativo.

Demônio. Não ia dormir, e muito menos durante a noite. A noite era o que tinha estado esperando. Tinha que ver Dante e lhe demonstrar que não o tinha traído.

—Me diga a verdade, doutor. Quanto tempo acredita que resta?

—Sabe que não posso saber com segurança.

—Mas terá uma idéia. Vamos, doutor, meses? — houve uma pausa—. Semanas?

O doutor continuou em silêncio.

—Meu Deus, dias? —perguntou David brandamente.

— Possivelmente. Sinto muito, David. Sei o muito que a quer.

—Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer.

—Teríamos que encontrar um doador —disse o médico—. Isso lhe daria um pouco mais de tempo.

—Então, isso é o que temos que fazer.

—Mas... só estaríamos ganhando um pouco de tempo. Ao final...

—Sei, mas não posso aceitá-lo. Não posso.

A dor da voz do David atravessou o coração de Morgan.

O médico suspirou.

—Farei tudo o que possa para prolongar o tempo que resta, David. Prometo.

Max tentou falar com voz alegre enquanto explicava os últimos acontecimentos pelo telefone.

—É algo terrível, Stormy. Parecia que queria que ficasse, mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia esperar para livrar-se de mim. Digo-te que você é para mim uma irmã de verdade, muito mais que ela —fez uma pausa—. De toda forma, Lou e eu viemos ao hotel que Sumner nos recomendou. Ele telefonou com antecipação, e deve ter influência, porque deveria ver o lugar, Stormy. É uma suíte com duas camas, um salão e uma quitinete. E a vista... pfff, nunca tinha visto nada igual. Tem umas janelas enormes que dão ao mar. Vejo as ondas rompendo no escarpado. Há navios e gaivotas. Espera, vou colocar o fone pela janela para que as ouça —lhe disse, e o fez. Sentiu a brisa fresca e salgada na pele ao sair Ouviste? —perguntou, sabendo que não haveria resposta—. Você e eu vamos voltar aqui quando estiver melhor. Vamos-nos ficar neste hotel. Embora não é nada comparado com a casa de minha irmã, mas é muito bonito. E quando viermos, conhecerá a Morgan. Não imagina como se parece comigo. É mais magra e mais bonita, e é muito rica, mas está sozinha e não é feliz. Não sei se o foi alguma vez.

E estava doente, pensou Max. Doente, e possivelmente morrendo. Exatamente igual a Stormy. Naquele momento, sentiu uma pressão enorme nos ombros e no pescoço, pesada, lhe esmagando. Resultava-lhe difícil respirar.

—Bom —continuou, com a voz mais rouca—. Finalmente, Lydia apareceu e David a trouxe para o hotel. Depois ele partiu porque tinha que acompanhar a Morgan A... uma entrevista.

Estava tendo muito cuidado de não mencionar nada negativo nem preocupante. Não só pela Stormy, mas também porque sabia que sua mãe estaria ouvindo a maior parte da conversa enquanto sustentava o telefone a sua filha junto ao ouvido. Não queria desgostar à mulher. E, sobre tudo, não queria mencionar a razão pela qual estava em realidade no Maine.

—Amo-te, Storm. Quero que desperte. Sabe? Assim poderia me responder e me dar conselhos, puxar meu cabelo por causa do Lou. Não é justo que eu esteja falando durante todo o tempo. Será melhor que desperte antes que volte para casa. De acordo, Stormy? Desperta...

Naquele momento, teve que deter-se. As lágrimas estavam caindo pelas bochechas e lhe doía a garganta. Tentou controlar-se e tomou ar um par de vezes.

—Tranqüila, Maxie, tranqüila —Lou pôs as mãos, grandes, ásperas, sobre os ombros brandamente.

Ela olhou para cima e o viu. Não o tinha ouvido entrar. Deu-lhe uma ligeira massagem. Aquele era todo o contato físico que ela tinha conseguido dele. Foi um pouco para trás e apoiou as costas em seu peito firme e quente. Quase queria absorver algo daquela solidez para lutar contra a debilidade e o frio que sentia. Como ia suportar perder a sua irmã e a sua melhor amiga ao mesmo tempo?

—Maxine?

Sobressaltou-se, assustada para ouvir a voz que vinha do outro lado da linha. Durante um momento pensou que... Mas não. Era a mãe do Stormy.

—Jane, que tal está? De verdade não houve nenhuma mudança?

Houve uma pausa.

—Não piorou.

«Mas tampouco melhorou», pensou Max.

—Crê que está me escutando?

— Sei que sim, Maxine.

—De verdade? notaste algum movimento enquanto eu lhe falava?

—Não preciso notar nada. Sou sua mãe e sei. Você significa muito para ela, e sei que esteve escutando tudo o que dizia.

Max assentiu e se secou uma bochecha com o dorso da mão.

—Não estarei durante muito mais tempo aqui. Um dia ou dois mais, no máximo.

—Faz o que necessite. Eu... ouvi o que contaste a Tempest sobre que encontraste a sua irmã. Isso foi a mão de Deus, jovenzinha. Conduziu-te até ali. Não o duvide.

—Não duvido.

Jane suspirou.

—Pomo-lhe as fitas com sua voz, e a música que trouxe Maxine. E esta noite poremos a televisão um momento. No seu programa favorito. ligue-nos de novo quando puder filha.

—Farei —Max se despediu e desligou o telefone.

—Que tal está? —perguntou-lhe Lou.

—Não houve nenhuma mudança —disse ela, e se voltou lentamente. Abraçou-o pela cintura e apoiou a bochecha em seu peito. Ele a abraçou e a balançou com suavidade.

—Só passou um dia.

—Cada dia que passe é pior —disse ela contra o tecido da camisa—. Vou perder duas irmãs de uma vez, Lou. Não estou segura de que possa agüentar.

—É forte, Max. A garota mais forte que conheci. E estou aqui contigo, para te apoiar. Sabe, verdade?

Ela assentiu.

—Lydia está te preparando um bom banho quente e uma xícara de chá. Quero que te meta na banheira e tome a infusão. Depois quero que tire uma sesta.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Sentia que lhe ardiam os olhos, e pensou no quanto estaria feia naquele momento.

—Quando anoitecer...

—Vamos voltar para casa da Morgan e vigiar — disse ele—. Embora David e ela não queiram.

Max assentiu.

—Pensa que me conhece muito bem, verdade?

—E tenho razão?

—Sim.

—Por isso sei que precisa descansar neste momento —disse ele, e lhe passou a palma da mão pelo cabelo. Depois tomou a cara pelo queixo com ternura—. Eu não gosto de verte assim, Maxie. Eu não gosto nada.

Ela sorriu cansadamente.

—Isso é porque está louco por mim, embora seja muito obtuso para te dar conta —se inclinou em volta dele e o beijou brandamente durante um instante. Depois se virou e entrou no banheiro.

Lou suspirou enquanto se sentava no sofá do quarto. Lydia estava tomando um chá, dando batidinhas no chão com a planta do pé, nervosa.

—Ela te necessita, sabe? —disse-lhe.

Lydia o olhou, preocupada.

—O que está acontecendo é muito ruim, e não o merece. É uma boa garota.

—Sei que é.

—Tem que dizer-lhe.

—E crie que lhe beneficiará em algo saber que sua mãe era uma prostituta? Êh?

—Vamos, Lydia, isso não é o que você é.

—Fui.

—Era uma criança, estava sozinha no mundo. Agora é uma heroína.

Ela pôs os olhos em branco e olhou para cima.

—Crê que não? Saiu da sarjeta e em vez de te afastar da realidade, começou a ajudar a outras garotas a sair também. Uma atrás da outra, as tira do mesmo barro no que você esteve e lhes dá uma casa, um lugar seguro. Um lugar que você mesma criou. Depois se volta e retorna por mais. Segue e sofre no processo, mas isso não te detém. Segue e segue.

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Isso era o que dizia Kimbra. Via o que fazíamos como algo nobre. Para ela era como uma espécie de chamada divina.

— E é. O que você faz por essas garotas as quais não conhece é algo nobre. E agora tem a oportunidade de fazer algo por ti mesma, por suas meninas.

—Já não são umas meninas, Lou —disse ela, e pôs a xícara sobre a mesinha.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

—Necessitam a sua mãe. Max sente que está perdendo tudo o que lhe importa, e Morgan... Deus, essa garota não tem a ninguém além do Sumner. Se não o diz agora, é possível que não tenha a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Ela apartou o olhar, certamente para ocultar as lágrimas, pensou Lou.

—Ela nem sequer quis abraçar a sua irmã gêmea. O que te faz pensar que eu lhe importaria algo?

—Não saberá nunca se não tentar, Lyd.

— Se arrumaram sem mim durante toda sua vida, Lou.

—Agora estão a ponto de caírem.

Ela se mordeu o lábio, e ele se sentiu mal por pressioná-la tanto. Decidiu ceder um pouco.

—Ao menos, dei-te algo em que pensar.

—Está bem. vamos deixar no momento. Será melhor que descanse. Maxie quer passar toda a noite perto da casa de sua irmã, e sei que você não vai ficar aqui.

—Você tampouco —replicou ela.

—É obvio que não —ele se levantou e se dirigiu à cozinha para servir uma xícara de café.

—Ela te quer. Sabes, verdade?

As palavras da Lydia o deixaram seco no lugar. Pensou que tinha parado o coração, mas não era certo. Pulsava-lhe tão forte que parecia que ia escapar, e lhe enviava todo o sangue à cara. Então, disse:

—Pensa que me quer. Mas só acreditará até que chegue a uma determinada idade e a volte louca. Até então, eu fingirei que não me dou conta de nada.

—Por seu próprio bem?

—E pelo meu.

—Porque pensa que os dois acabariam se machucando no ao final?

Ele não respondeu. Limitou-se a seguir caminhando para a cozinha e servisse uma xícara de café.

—Sabe? Algumas vezes penso que se tivesse podido conhecer o futuro e saber que me apaixonar pela Kimbra ia causar-me esta dor que me corrói as vísceras, possivelmente lhe tivesse dado as costas no dia em que a conheci. Possivelmente não tivesse me arriscado.

Ele assentiu.

—E então me dou conta —continuou ela— de que teria sido o maior engano de minha vida. Deus, quando recordo toda a alegria que compartilhamos... Os dias e as noites... —deteve-se, e quase soluçou—. Não. Sofreria algo em troca do amor que compartilhamos. Algo. Não o trocaria nem que toda esta dor se desvanecesse sem deixar rastro.

Lou deu um sorvo no café e fingiu que aquela mensagem não era para ele. É obvio, sim lhe afetava. Em cheio. Mas podia fingir o contrário.

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

—Mas se nem sequer anoiteceu.

—Sei —disse David brandamente—. Mas Morgan, está esgotada —seu tom, seus olhos, seu rosto, tudo refletia preocupação e amor. E entretanto, ela sabia que estava ocultando algo. E era algo mais que o fato de que estivesse tentando droga-la para que dormisse aquela noite.

Não permitiria que o fizesse.

—Vamos, carinho. Tome o chá e depois vá para cama. Tem que descansar.

Ela olhou a xícara. Certamente, a infusão estava misturada com a droga que o doutor Hilman lhe tinha dado. Deus, se ele soubesse que sua vida dependia de que pudesse ver Dante aquela noite, e de que voltasse a o convencer de que a fizesse imortal...

Levantou a xícara e fingiu que bebia. Depois voltou a deixá-la sobre a mesa e limpou os lábios com um guardanapo.

—Farei o que me diz, David, se me explicar o que era o que estivestes falando você e essa mulher loira.

Ele a olhou fixamente.

—Já lhe disse isso. Estava-lhe dizendo onde estavam seus amigos e me oferecendo a levá-la ao povoado para eles.

—Parecia um pouco mais que isso.

Ele encolheu os ombros para fingir despreocupação, mas não a olhou nos olhos.

—Não era fácil explicar que tinha enxotado a sua irmã de casa, Morgan. Se parecia algo mais, era porque estava tentando encontrar algum modo de justificar seu comportamento.

Aquilo queria ser um sarcasmo, e deu no branco. Doeu-lhe um pouco que a única pessoa que nunca lhe tinha feito mal a atacasse de repente daquele modo.

Ele se levantou e a pegou na mão.

—Não queria te machucar, amor. É só que pareceu impróprio de ti ser tão pouco amistosa.

—Tampouco é próprio de ti te voltar contra mim —sussurrou ela.

—Oh, Morgan, não. Nunca me voltaria contra ti.

—Então, sobre o que estavam conspirando essa mulher e você? Ficaram calados quando entrei. Estavam falando sobre algo que não queriam que ouvisse.

—Só era porque não queria te desgostar estando tão doente como está. Não queria que te pedisse explicações, e não queria que você tivesse que dar-lhe Isso é tudo.

Ela piscou para evitar que as lágrimas lhe derramassem dos olhos, dizendo-se que não importava que seu amigo mais querido estivesse tentando lhe mentir. Não o necessitava. Só necessitava a Dante.

—Beba o chá, querida.

E lhe ofereceu a xícara.

Ela tomou a xícara e assentiu.

—Acredito que seguirei seu conselho de me deitar. Levarei isso para cima e tomarei na cama.

—É uma boa idéia.

Ele a ajudou a ficar de pé e a acompanhou até a escada. Subiram os dois juntos e David lhe deu um beijo na porta de seu dormitório.

—Boa noite, carinho. Descansa —se deteve, abriu a porta e lhe cedeu o passo. Devolveu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, entrou e fechou atrás dela.

Suspirando, olhou a cama. Pensou que teria que fazê-lo convincente, porque David não era tolo. Sem perder um segundo, deixou a taça na mesinha, tirou a roupa e vestiu o roupão branco de cetim. Depois colocou um dos travesseiros sob as mantas e os cobriu. Moveu-se para porta para ter o mesmo ponto de vista que David quando aparecesse para comprovar que ela estava bem. Perfeito. Parecia que estava dormindo aconchegada de costas à porta.

Finalmente, pegou um xale do armário e o pôs nos ombros, e colocou também umas sapatilhas de veludo. Depois teve que deter-se para que sua respiração se acalmasse. Era muito acelerada e sonora para passar despercebida. Só com o que tinha estado fazendo durante os cinco últimos minutos já quase não podia respirar. Cada vez estava pior.

Esperou recuperar um ritmo normal e abriu a porta do dormitório. Onde estaria David? Não o ouvia, nem tampouco o via de acima. Começou a descer as escadas lentamente, e quando chegou ao vestíbulo ficou imóvel. Então escutou pisadas no piso de cima. David ia pelo corredor para a escada, certamente para descer ao vestíbulo, assim antes que aparecesse, Morgan correu para a porta de seu escritório, abriu, entrou e voltou a fechar sigilosamente.

Em um segundo tirou da caixa forte três dos volumes de Dante e o disquete que continha a única cópia do novo guia, no que ela tinha estado trabalhando durante meses.

Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a respiração de novo. Estava fazendo o correto. Ela tinha lido a história escrita pelo Dante, de como a mulher em que tinha acreditado o tinha traído e tinha estado a ponto de conseguir que o matassem. Ela tinha que provar que não ia fazer o mesmo. Aquele gesto... o demonstraria.

Saiu e correu para a cozinha. Na porta de atrás se fixou em que o painel do alarme tinha a luz vermelha acesa. David tinha conectado o alarme. Ela não conseguia recordá-lo naquele momento de nervosismo. Quando demônios lhe havia dito o código? Demônios, embora não fosse muito difícil para ele deduzi-lo. Era a data do aniversário da Morgan.

Bem, seu aniversário. Apertou os botões e a luz vermelha trocou pela verde. David estava aproximando-se para a cozinha. Morgan ouvia seus passos cada vez mais perto. Abriu a porta e saiu sem fazer o menor ruído, com os três livros apertados contra o peito. Esperou escondida ao lado da porta para ver se David abria para ver o que estava ocorrendo. Mas ele não o fez. Nem sequer a tinha visto.

Suspirando de alívio, afastou-se da casa e caminhou para o lugar onde tinha visto Dante pela última vez. Reviveu a cena da noite anterior em sua cabeça. Ele tinha ficado tenso pela dor. Tinha começado a lhe sair o sangue a fervuras da ferida, e depois tinha caído, desabou-se para o vazio.

Teria sobrevivido?

Mas ele não era humano. Em realidade não estava vivo.

Mordeu-se um lábio e olhou para baixo. E ali viu algo que não tinha visto antes na escuridão. Uma saliência na rocha, um balcão natural sobre o mar. Ele devia ter caído ali.

Franziu o cenho, olhou a seu redor e escolheu um ponto. Depois se deixou cair da borda, sujeitando os jornais e o disquete com todas suas forças, e aterrissou na Saliência. Ali, pensou. Ele também devia ter caído ali. Percorreu a rocha com as Palmas das mãos, como se ainda pudesse senti-lo. Mas não podia. Seriam as manchas que via sobre a pedra o sangue de Dante? Também poderia ser de água salgada, ou de chuva, ou do respingo.

—Onde foi, Dante? —olhou a sua esquerda e a sua direita, mas não viu nada. Abaixo só estavam as rochas e o mar. Não era possível que ele tivesse caído no mar, verdade?

Suspirando, perguntando-se se poderia conseguir para subir, deteve-se e se fixou em um matagal e em um oco que havia detrás.

—Uma cova —suspirou.

Separou os ramos com uma mão e entrou pela abertura. Ali só havia escuridão e frio. Envolveu-se bem no xale e começou a andar, sentindo a pedra fria e dura através de suas sapatilhas. Teve a sensação de que ali encontraria seu fim, de uma ou outra maneira. Com cada passo que dava, pensava que a terra ia afundar embaixo ela, mas não foi assim.

Sua cabeça continuava lhe dizendo que voltasse, mas ela só podia obedecer à entristecedora necessidade de alcançar a Dante. Não havia nada a temer, disse-se. O que era de pior que podia lhe passar? Podia morrer? Já estava morrendo, de toda forma.

Apoiou a palma da mão na parede do passadiço para guiar-se pelo tato, e se deu conta de que a pedra se curvava para formar uma área maior. Ela se deteve para orientar-se, e decidiu seguir a parede com os dedos. Respirou fundo, e aos poucos passos seus dedos tocaram algo diferente à pedra. Era madeira. Uma enorme porta que tinha um aro de ferro.

Morgan soube que não ia ser fácil, mas puxou com todas suas forças até que, sem fôlego, conseguiu que se abrisse o justo para poder deslizar-se à outra parte. Então, lentamente, tentando acalmar os batimentos do coração de seu coração, sentiu algo. Algo como... uma presença. Estava perto de Dante. Ele estava ali, em algum lugar. Levantou a cabeça, buscando-o com a mente, percebendo-o com mais força.

—Dante —sussurrou com o coração na garganta. Seguiu andando, apalpando a parede, e notou de novo que a parede se curvava e que naquela estadia o aroma era diferente. Bateu a coxa em algo e se deteve.

Era uma mesa pequena. E ainda por cima havia... uma lanterna. Então, tinha que estar em...

Sim, ali havia uns fósforos. Acendeu a lanterna e a colocou sobre a mesa enquanto a luz o alagava tudo.

O ataúde estava ali. Vazio?

Tragou saliva e se aproximou. Deu-se conta de que havia sangre no chão. Deus, ele tinha perdido muito.

Apoiou as mãos na tampa da caixa e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo para reunir coragem e a levantou. As dobradiças, oxidadas pelo tempo, chiaram.

Dante estava dentro, convexo, imóvel, completamente branco. Seu rosto não tinha vida.

—Dante... —disse enquanto lhe acariciava a carne geada com as gemas dos dedos. Estaria morto? Teria morrido ali sozinho, sangrado?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e apartou o olhar de sua cara. Tinha uma vendagem no braço, à altura do ombro.

—Oh, Dante, por favor. Necessito-te. Necessito-te — lhe sussurrou aquelas palavras tomando a cara entre as mãos, e o beijou. Suas próprias lágrimas lhe umedeceram as bochechas, mas ele não respondeu.

As palavras que ela tinha lido em seus diários lhe chegaram flutuando à mente. Havia poucas coisas que causassem a morte de um vampiro. Uma delas era a perda de sangue. Sua ferida tinha que ter se curado, durante o dia. A menos que Dante tivesse morrido antes.

Morgan lhe desatou a vendagem do braço e comprovou que não havia ferida, só sangue seco. Tinha sanado. Os livros diziam a verdade.

Então também devia ser correta a noção de que o sangue que ele tinha perdido só podia ser substituído de uma maneira.

—De mim —sussurrou ela—. Sim, de mim. Sei que você não me deixaria morrer, Dante. Sei que você faria o que está certo, me converteria no que você é não deixaria que me desvanecesse e morresse. Confio em ti —se inclinou para ele e lhe beijou a fronte. Depois se incorporou e colocou a mão em um de seus bolsos. Ali encontrou o que estava procurando: uma diminuta navalha com a manga de ônix. Abriu-a e a observou enquanto pensava que não devia correr o risco de sangrar-se ela mesma. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Não podia cortar o pulso, nem o pescoço.

Tomou ar e apertou com força o punho ao redor da navalha. O fio se cravou na palma de sua mão e ela sentiu que a dor se estendia por todo seu corpo até lhe fazer gritar. Abriu a mão e a sangue brotou em abundância, e Morgan observou a Dante. Tremeram-lhe as extremidade do nariz e as mãos.

—Está bem, meu amor. Está bem —então ela fechou o punho de novo para evitar que o sangue se derramasse e o aproximou do rosto de Dante , deixando cair umas gotas em seus lábios.

Ele as apanhou com a língua, e imediatamente, suas mãos agarraram com força p pulso de Morgan. antes que ela pudesse dar-se conta, ele tinha fechado os lábios sobre o corte de sua mão e estava sugando com força na ferida, bebendo seu sangue.

Ela teve de novo a sensação de estar viva, e uma luxúria desconhecida lhe percorreu as veias. Sentiu as presas de Dante e sua língua lambendo cada gota.

E de repente, abriu os olhos. Abriu-os por completo, mas não via nada. Só havia neles um brilho feroz, de depredador.

Sem separar a mão de Morgan de sua boca, de um salto, ficou de pé a seu lado. Atraiu seu corpo contra o dele apertou seus quadris contra seu corpo, percorrendo seu pescoço com a boca, lhe acariciando a pele com os dentes, mordiscando-a e atraindo o sangue. Aquela dor era uma doce tortura, e ela se arqueou contra ele. Com uma mão, conseguiu desatar o laço do roupão e ele o abriu e lhe despiu os ombros.

—Toma o que necessite de mim, Dante.

Então ele a empurrou com seu corpo até que os dois caíram no frio e duro chão. Pegou-a pelas coxas, as colocou ao redor da cintura e entrou nela, enchendo-a enquanto lhe afundava as presas no pescoço. Os golpes de prazer e de dor se estenderam pelo corpo e a mente de Morgan, até que gritou enquanto chegava ao clímax, tremendo pela insuportável força de sua liberação, e enquanto, ele continuava sugando e bebendo a vida de suas veias.

Ela se pendurou dele e lhe sussurrou que o queria e que morreria por ele, e então temeu que estivesse a ponto de demonstrar.

Lou e Maxine estavam sentados no carro, a uns quantos metros da mansão da Morgan. Era um bom ponto de observação. Tinham uma boa vista da esplanada de grama que chegava da parte de atrás da casa até o escarpado, de um lateral e da fachada do edifício. Max não acreditava que ninguém pudesse chegar ou partir sem que eles o vissem. O céu estava púrpuro pelo horizonte, e se fazia mais escuro segundo o olhar ascendia. As cores se refletiam na superfície do mar.

—Que horas são? —perguntou ao Lou.

—Vai amanhecer em pouco tempo.

—Disso já me dou conta —disse ela. Algo captou sua atenção e olhou para a fachada da casa. Lydia acabava de chegar, e quando Sumner abriu a porta, falou com ela durante um segundo e se apartou para deixá-la passar—. entrou —disse Max.

—Crê que tem algum problema?

Max se encolheu de ombros.

— Sumner disse que não viéssemos para deixar tranqüila a Morgan. Não acreditava que acolhesse a Lydia com os braços abertos.

—É uma mulher muito bonita —respondeu Lou.

—Sim, mas não gosta dos homens.

—Toda uma pena —murmurou Lou.

Max lhe deu um murro em um ombro, possivelmente um pouco mais forte do que o tivesse feito se só tivesse estado brincando.

—Refiro-me a que é uma pena para o Sumner, Max. Shh —disse, esfregando o ombro.

—Aposto dez dólares a que Lydia sairá dali em cinco minutos —disse ela, trocando de tema brandamente.

—Te aceito a aposta.

Ela o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

—O que há entre vós, de todas as maneiras?

—Entre quem? Entre a Lydia e eu?

Ela assentiu.

—Alguma vez...?

—Não gosta dos homens.

—Mas antes sim —replicou Max.

—Como sabe?

—Disse-me que tinha tido um bebê com um tipo — disse, e Lou ficou muito surpreso

—. É que não sabia?

—Claro que sabia. Mas não sabia que ela lhe havia isso dito.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Que mais te disse?

—Nada —respondeu Max, e soube, pelo olhar do Lou, que havia algo mais—. Deus, Lou, me diga que não foi você.

—O que? —ele piscou duas vezes e sacudiu a cabeça—. Não. Eu não tenho nada que ver com esses bebês.

—Bebês? Eram mais de um?

Ele se umedeceu os lábios nervosamente.

—Isso não é nosso assunto, Max. Se quer saber algo do passado da Lydia, pergunte a ela.

—Está bem, mas não se ponha na defensiva, de acordo? Só queria saber se tinha tido algo com ela.

Ele a olhou com impaciência.

—Não.

—Não é que seja meu assunto.

—Isso é certo.

—Porque nós tampouco temos nada fixo.

—Nem fixo, nem nada absolutamente.

—Bom, a noite é jovem, Lou. Não dê nada por sentado.

Lou jogou a cabeça para atrás e deu uns golpezinhos contra o repouso para cabeças do assento. Max voltou à cara para que ele não pudesse ver seu sorriso malvado. Deus, adorava irritar aquele homem. Sabia que lhe causava excitação, sem que pudesse evitá-lo. E tinha a intenção de irritá-lo tudo que fosse possível. Aquela era uma oportunidade muito boa para deixá-la passar. Estavam sozinhos no carro. O que faria ele, perguntou-se Max, se lhe pusesse uma mão sobre o regaço? Provavelmente, sairia do carro e se poria a correr pelas colinas. Olhou-se a mão que tinha apoiada no assento, entre eles, e a aproximou um pouco da perna do Lou.

—Quem demônios é esse? —perguntou ele, olhando a alguém com os olhos entrecerrados.

Ela resistiu o impulso de soltar um juramento e notou algo como um alerta por toda a costa. Volto-se e viu uma figura escura que se dirigia a casa. Quando passou ao lado de uma das luzes, sua cara se iluminou durante um segundo.

— É o homem queimado! —disse Max.

—É o mesmo homem que viu a noite do incêndio?

—Não sei. Isso foi faz cinco anos, não te lembra? —a soltou—. Bateu na porta. Vamos, será melhor que nos movamos.

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Lou saiu rapidamente e ficou a seu lado.

—Fique detrás de mim, Max.

Ela não respondeu, mas não estava disposta a usá-lo como escudo humano. Estavam chegando à porta justo quando Sumner abria.

—Quem demônios é você?

—É o homem que estava atacando a Morgan a noite que chegamos —disse Max.

Os dois homens dirigiram o olhar para eles. Lou tinha a pistola na mão. Não apontava a ninguém, mas se assegurou de que a vissem.

—Acredito que já é hora de que falemos senhor Stiles.

O homem assentiu, mostrando as mãos com as Palmas para cima.

—Sou Frank Stiles —disse—. E vim para isso: para falar —olhou ao Sumner—. Com todos vocês. Não acredito que saibam com o que se estão enfrentando.

Sumner olhou ao Lou.

—O que opina?

Lou se aproximou até o homem.

—Levante as mãos, amigo —o homem levantou as mãos um pouco mais e Lou deu a arma a Max para poder revistá-lo. Depois de comprovar que não ia armado, tomou a arma de novo—. Sumner quer ouvir o que este tipo tem pra lhe dizer?

—Acredito que deveríamos, não?

Lou assentiu a contra gosto.

— Se tentar algo, não duvidarei. Entende-me?

—Não vim a machucar ninguém —disse Stiles brandamente—. Só quero ajudar.

Então Sumner lhes abriu passagem e todos entraram no vestíbulo.

—Ajudar? —perguntou-lhe Max—. Era isso o que estava fazendo com minha irmã quando eu cheguei à outra noite? Ajudá-la?

—Estava comprovando se a tinham mordido.

Max baixou a cabeça enquanto todos foram para uma pequena sala que havia no outro lado do salão. Ela imaginou que seria para que Morgan não os ouvisse se por acaso descia as escadas.

—Onde está Lydia? —perguntou Max quando todos se sentaram.

—Acaba de subir para ver como está Morgan —disse Sumner, e se voltou para o Stiles—. Se tiver alguma explicação para atacado a essa garota, senhor, sugiro-lhe que nos dê isso quanto antes.

—Tenho que começar pelo princípio. Se me derem cinco minutos, poderei fazer que entendam...

—Seguro? —perguntou-lhe Max—. Vai conseguir que entenda por que colocou uma bala no cérebro da minha melhor amiga?

Stiles a olhou.

—Eu estava ali, é certo, mas não fui o quem atirou na sua amiga. Foi ele.

—Quem?

—Dante. O assassino ao qual estou tentando apanhar.

—Os vampiros não atiram nas pessoas, Stiles.

—Sim o fazem, se estão tentando incriminar a alguém. Como a mim.

—Assim Dante incriminou a você? Pois é divertido, porque a polícia pensa que Lou foi quem o fez. Ele foi à pessoa a que incriminaram.

—Ele é um policial. Eles souberam que não o tinha feito quase imediatamente. A seguinte opção fui eu —a expressão da Max era de incredulidade, mas Stiles continuou—. Por favor, me escute.

—Está bem —disse ela.

—Durante vinte anos fui agente da Divisão de Investigações Paranormais da CIA, uma agência secreta. Nosso quartel general estava do White Plains. Nossa missão era apanhar e eliminar vampiros.

Max assentiu. Ela já sabia tudo aquilo. Sumner ficou completamente assombrado. Olhou ao Lou, e depois outra vez ao Stiles.

—Meu Deus, quer dizer que tudo isto é real?

—O que estou dizendo é certo. Os vampiros atacaram o quartel e o queimaram, e mataram grande parte de nossos agentes. Aquilo ocorreu faz cinco anos. Foi um desastre. Retiraram-nos da investigação e a Divisão se fechou. Alguns agentes que sobreviveram se ocultaram rapidamente, como eu.

—Por quê? —perguntou Max.

—Para evitar ter que dar parte de nossa missão. Nós sabemos muitas coisas, e o governo não pode arriscar-se a que se façam públicas —continuou, olhando ao Max—. Por isso a ameacei aquela noite. Não podia permitir que ninguém se inteirasse de que eu sigo vivo.

—E quando eu o disse a alguém, inclusive embora tivessem passado cinco anos, você se inteirou de algum modo.

—Ainda tenho alguns contatos na CIA. Um de meus conhecidos me disse que o oficial Malone tinha ligado.

—Assim foi à casa do Lou, enganou a minha amiga para que fosse também e lhe atirou para me ensinar uma lição.

— Não! Fui a sua casa para tentar averiguar o que ele sabia. O vampiro estava ali, esperando. E a garota estava inconsciente no chão, antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, lhe disparou. Depois me sorriu como um demônio e partiu —sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e continuou—. Sabia que viria pelo Morgan depois, e por isso vim diretamente vê-la. Para lhe advertir.

—E por que ia fazer Dante algo assim? —perguntou ela.

—Ele sabe o que estive fazendo —respondeu Stiles—. estive procurando os membros da DIP que sobreviveram e tentando reagrupá-los para formar uma unidade de elite peritos caçadores de vampiros — suspirou e baixou a cabeça—. Dante quer me tirar do meio. Imaginou que se me incriminava no assassinato de sua amiga, você e o oficial Malone conseguiriam me colocar no cárcere.

Max se apoiou no respaldo de sua cadeira, tentando digerir tudo o que tinha ouvido.

—Isso não explica o que fazia Dante no apartamento do Lou, em primeiro lugar.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

—É que não o entende? Você e Malone estavam tentando encontrar ao assassino da amiga da Lydia Jordão. Deve ser Dante. Devia ter medo de que o descobrissem e o denunciassem.

—Um pouco enrolado —disse Max, suspirando enquanto pensava em todo aquilo.

—O que não entendo é por que quer você seguir matando vampiros —disse Lou. Ao ver que todo mundo ficava um pouco surpreso, continuou—. Se forem como Morgan os retrata em seus roteiros, não são tão maus.

—Morgan está sob o controle de um poderoso vampiro, oficial Malone —respondeu Stiles—. Confie em mim, sei do que é capaz. Tem-na completamente hipnotizada. Ela fará tudo o que ele diga inclusive voltar-se contra a gente a quem quer para protegê-lo.

—Isso não entendo —disse Max—. Como é possível?

— Sua irmã tem um antígeno chamado Belladonna no sangue —disse Stiles—, e isso a está matando lentamente.

—Como sabe isso sobre ela? —perguntou Sumner, ficando de pé.

—Quando o antígeno se identificava no sangue de qualquer pessoa mortal, essa informação se transmitia aos relatórios da DIP. Não há muita gente com o antígeno, mas aqueles que o têm atraem aos vampiros como o mel às abelhas. Alimentam-se deles e lhes roubam a vida. Por isso sempre morrem jovens. Não é o antígeno, a não ser o vampiro ao que atraem que os mata. E, a menos que matemos ao vampiro, continuará alimentando-se de sua irmã até que morra. Se o detivermos, ela viverá.

Sumner apartou o olhar, mas Max viu as lágrimas em seus olhos.

—O médico diz que é seu sangre o que a está matando.

—Mas não sabe por que, nem como. Todo aquele que tem este tipo de sangue morre jovem e os doutores não sabem por que, Sumner. É porque são vítimas dos vampiros.

Max o olhou fixamente.

—Está-me dizendo que se pode salvar? Que pode melhorar?

—Sim. Mas teríamos que protegê-la do vampiro.

Piscando, Max olhou ao Lou, lhe pedindo em silêncio que lhe dissesse que podia acreditar naquele homem. Deus, queria acreditar.

Mas Lou fez um gesto negativo quase imperceptível. antes que pudesse falar, entretanto, Lydia entrou correndo na habitação, sem fôlego.

—Não está! —gritou—. Morgan se foi!

 **CAPÍTULO XXII**

O corpo Dante despertou com prazer, mas não com vigor. Tinha uma sensação estranha. Sentia-se satisfeito, mas enjoado, fraco. Possivelmente só tinha sonhado os prazeres da posse...

Levantou a cabeça e tentou esclarece a vista. Estava no chão, com o braço apoiado no muro de pedra. E a lanterna estava acesa. Não recordava havê-la aceso, nem haver despertado.

Não levava camisa, e tinha as calças desabotoadas. Sentia o sabor do sangue na boca.

E então a viu, nua, deitada no cetim branco.

—Morgan! —Dante ficou de pé, mas voltou a cair de joelhos devido ao enjôo. aproximou-se dela arrastando-se—. Deus, Morgan —tomou-a pelos ombros e lhe deu a volta, deitando-a sobre as costas. Viu, horrorizado, que estava totalmente pálida e que tinha os olhos fechados. Seus olhos se encheram lágrimas. Lágrimas. Não recordava a última vez que tinha chorado por alguém, e muito menos por um mortal. Na garganta, Morgan tinha as marcas de seus dentes. E havia mais. Em seus peitos, nos ombros, inclusive no ventre. Tinha-a tomado por completo, tinha tomado seu corpo e seu sangue.

—Morgan, o que tenho feito? Não é possível que te tenha feito isto. Por favor, acorda —disse, e escutou perto de seu nariz, espetando ouvir sua respiração. Era débil, mas respirava.

Ela abriu os olhos e esboçou um sorriso.

—Oh, meu amor...

—Shh. Não tente falar. Deus, Morgan, sinto muito.

—Te... trouxe algo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça sem entender o que dizia, mas então seguiu sua mão e viu uns livros sobre a mesa.

—Seus Diários.

—Meus Diários... —procurou em sua memória—. Deixei instruções a um advogado... O baú ia ser guardado em um armazém... Oh, demônios, o que importa isso agora?

—Sim importa —sussurrou ela. Apertou a mandíbula e tragou saliva—. O roteiro também está aí. Destrua-lhe, Dante.

Ele a olhou, sacudindo a cabeça.

—Tem que saber que pode confiar em mim. Trouxe-lhe isso para lhe demonstrar.

—Está preocupada se por acaso não confio em ti? Olhe o que te fiz Morgan.

—Fez o que eu te pedi que fizesse —sussurrou ela. Fracamente levantou uma mão e lhe acariciou—. Lágrimas? Está chorando?

Suas mãos tremeram em seu cabelo ao aproximar sua cabeça e apoiar-lhe no regaço, sem poder conter sua angústia.

—Como pode perguntar isso? Meu Deus, Morgan, sinto-o muitíssimo —lhe quebrou a voz e não pôde seguir falando pela emoção enquanto a abraçava.

—Arruma-o —disse ela—. Dê-Me de seu sangue. faça-me imortal, como você.

Dante inclinou a cabeça para trás, apertando a mandíbula.

—Dante, por favor. Não me deixe morrer. Sei que não o faria.

A ele escorregou uma lágrima pela bochecha quando baixou a cabeça para olhá-la.

—Não posso fazê-lo agora, Morgan. Estou muito fraco. Não sobreviveria, e se por algum milagre o fizesse, só seria um zumbi sem a capacidade de pensar.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro tremente.

—Não o entendo... Eu acreditava...

—Converter a alguém requer que um vampiro seja forte. Inclusive então fica muito débil. Ontem à noite estive a ponto de me sangrar antes que pudesse me curar com o sono do dia.

—Mas bebeste que mim.

Ele baixou a cabeça.

—É porque estou doente, verdade? Meu sangue já não tem vida. É isso, verdade?

Ele assentiu.

—Vi o que ocorre quando se transmite o dom com sangue débil, Morgan. Os novos vampiros são corpos sem razão, sem pensamento nem personalidade e que só existem para alimentar-se. São monstros de verdade. Não posso te amaldiçoar e te condenar a essa existência. Não estou disposto. Sinto muito, Morgan. Seriamente o sinto.

—Bem, tem-no feito de novo, não, carinho?

Sarafina se aproximou deles pelo passadiço da cova. Dante a olhou. Levava uma saia vermelha até os pés, um casaco negro e jóias suficientes para agradar a uma rainha.

—Fina. Graças a Deus.

—Não dê graças a Deus por mim, Dante. Não tem nada que ver com minha existência —entrecerro os olhos ao olhá-lo à cara—. É lágrima isso que vejo? Meu Deus, te olhe, ficaste reduzido a chorar por uma mortal.

—Tem que ajudá-la —disse Dante. Notava a ira da Sarafina, envolvendo-a como uma nuvem quente, mas tinha que tentar—. Morrerá, a menos que você a transforme.

Ela soltou o ar que tinha nos pulmões e moveu desdenhosamente a mão, fazendo que os braceletes soassem em seu braço.

—Se a desejas tanto, faz você mesmo.

—Não posso. Estou muito fraco.

—Oh, vamos, Dante. Também a quereria se fosse uma imbecil. Obedecer-te-ia em tudo, seria sua amante, inclusive muito melhor que uma mortal. Caçaria para ti e te serviria. Você não gostaria disso?

Ele levantou a cabeça orgulhosamente.

—É tu quem gosta dos idiotas, não eu.

—Não, mas parece que você é o mais propenso a manter relações sexuais com os mortais até matá-los. Quantas vão até a data, dois?

—Não está morta.

—Estará em uma hora.

—Por que não quer me ajudar?

Sarafina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Porque me voltou às costas, Dante. Se realmente quer minha ajuda, me deixe matar a essa por ti. Desfrutaria muito bebendo o que tenha deixado de sangre em seu corpinho débil e pálido.

Carrancudo, Dante deixou brandamente a cabeça de Morgan no chão e se levantou para encarar-se com a Sarafina.

—Antes te matarei.

Ela estremeceu de dor. Ele o viu. Foi um relâmpago em seus olhos.

—E isso demonstra o que disse. Mataria sua companheira na vida, por ela.

—Você não é minha companheira. Nem minha mulher, nem minha amante.

—Eu te fiz —sussurrou ela.

—E por isso é minha proprietária?

Ela ficou tensa e rígida, e depois lhe disse:

— Maldito seja por me trair, Dante! Maldito seja e o resto de minha raça! Não necessito a nenhum! —e girou em um redemoinho de tecido. Voou para a porta e desapareceu.

O suspiro suave, mas desesperado de Morgan atraiu sua atenção. Não podia prestar atenção à dor da Sarafina, embora também lhe doesse. Não podia dedicar-se ao sofrimento de sua mãe escura. Só podia dedicar-se a Morgan.

—Isto é tudo... por minha culpa —sussurrou ela.

—Por que fez isto, Morgan? por quê?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Estava muito débil, e acreditei que poderia morrer.

—E não te ocorreu que você poderia morrer muito mais facilmente que eu? —então se ajoelhou de novo a seu lado e a abraçou—. Não. Você pensou que eu não deixaria que ocorresse. E não vou permitir.

Então a tomou nos braços e a levou pelo passadiço para a saída.

—Os diários —sussurrou ela—. Deve trazê-los, Dante. E tem que ir a casa pelos outros.

—Podemos fazê-lo juntos, quando estiver bem.

—Estão na caixa forte, no escritório. A combinação é o ano em que te encontrei. Mil novecentos e noventa e sete.

—Não vou deixar que morra, Morgan —se sentia muito débil, mais e mais a cada segundo que passava, mas tinha que salvá-la.

—Não é tua culpa, Dante —murmurou Morgan.

Ele saiu da cova e conseguiu subir até a esplanada de erva como pôde, com ela nos seus braços. Depois começou a andar para a casa.

—Dante? Não! Não me leve para eles. Quero ficar contigo.

—Morrerá sem ajuda, Morgan.

—Então, morrerei em seus braços. Tomarei meu último fôlego contra seus lábios. Dante, não me leve ali...

Ele se deteve e olhou à mulher que tinha arriscado sua própria vida para salvá-lo e que tinha acreditado nele, entregando-se por completo. Nunca tinha acreditado que ninguém pudesse o amar daquela forma. Sua própria família havia lhe virado as costas, e tinha vivido sua vida sem confiar em ninguém. Entretanto, sim confiava nela, e se deu conta, muito tarde, de que sabia que podia fazê-lo muito antes que lhe entregasse os diários, antes que se deixa a vida tentando salvar a ele. Queria-a.

Inclinou-se e a deixou no chão. Brandamente, com ternura, beijou-a.

—Vive, por mim, Morgan. Só uma noite, para que possa me alimentar e me fortalecer de novo. Depois voltarei por ti, juro-lhe isso. Ninguém poderá impedir isso.

Beijou-a de novo, mas se deu conta de que ela tinha perdido o sentido. Então ouviu as vozes de seus amigos, que saíam da casa com lanternas, chamando-a. Levantou a cara e os chamou: — Aqui! Está aqui!

E começou a andar para o escarpado. A três passos, sentiu uma flecha na perna, e uma dor insuportável o derrubou ao chão. Notou que o sangue lhe escapava pela ferida, e em poucos segundos, alguém o sujeitou pelo ombro.

O homem das cicatrizes o olhou e sorriu.

—Oh, Deus —disse Max, ajoelhada ao lado de sua irmã.

Morgan jazia no chão, envolta em seda branca, com duas marcas no pescoço.

—Vêem-nas? Estão as vendo?

A seu lado, Lydia assentiu e gaguejou:

—As... vejo. Não posso acreditá-lo, mas as vejo.

David não podia dizer nada. O medo não lhe deixava falar.

Lou tinha o pulso da Morgan entre os dedos. Olhou para cima e assentiu.

—Está viva.

Max começou a soluçar de alívio, sem poder conter-se.

—Vamos a levar para casa.

Lou olhou mais à frente, à grama, franziu o cenho e se levantou.

—Leva-a, David. Será um segundo.

Max seguiu seu olhar até onde estavam Frank Stiles e o homem escuro que tinha feito aquilo a Morgan. Lou se aproximou, e Max o seguiu.

—Fica com ele —disse a Lydia, e pôs-se a andar.

Stiles estava dizendo:

—Por fim te tenho. E esta vez não vai escapar.

Quando Max olhou além da horrível careta do Stiles, ficou sem respiração. Aquele homem era exatamente igual às imagens que Morgan tinha desenhado e que estavam na parede de seu escritório.

—É Dante?

Ele assentiu, mas era evidente que estava sofrendo muito. Olhou-lhe a perna.

—Deve lhe haver dado na artéria. Meu Deus, está-se sangrando...

—Os de sua raça se sangram muito rápido. Morrerá em poucos minutos —disse Stiles, lhe cuspindo.

—Se morrer, Morgan também morrerá —disse Dante.

—Não te atreva a ameaçar a minha irmã —disse Max, em um sussurro raivoso.

— Não acredito que seja uma ameaça, Maxie —disse Lou.

Ajoelhou-se, agarrou a flecha e olhou a Dante. Ele assentiu uma vez, e Lou empurrou a flecha com força até que a tirou de sua perna. Quando o fez, Dante jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou de dor. Depois, Lou lhe fez um torniquete na coxa com seu próprio cinturão.

—Não entendo por que está ajudando-o —disse Max—. por que, depois do que fez a Morgan?

—Não, não, Lou tem razão —disse Stiles, brandamente—. Será muito útil para minha gente vivo.

Dante olhou ao Lou, e Max se surpreendeu de ver o medo em seus olhos.

Lou captou sua atenção, entretanto, ao começar a falar.

—Trouxe-nos para a Morgan e nos chamou para que viéssemos procurá-la. Ao fazê-lo, recebeu um tiro na perna com esse artefato dele. De onde tirou isso, Stiles? Revistei-o na casa.

—Estava em meu carro. Peguei quando soubemos que Morgan não estava na casa.

—Ele a trouxe de volta —disse Lou—, e não tinha por que fazê-lo. Se estivesse tentando matá-la, para que teria se incomodado?

Stiles soltou um juramento e apartou o olhar.

—Não importa. Agora é meu prisioneiro. Vou levar-lo. A vocês não voltará a incomodar mais.

—Não vai o levar a nenhuma parte, Stiles —disse Lou—. Vai para casa com outros, ou vá embora.

—Este é meu projeto, Malone. Sou um agente federal.

—É um ex-agente federal. Eu, entretanto, sou policial da ativa, e a menos que queira acabar sendo meu prisioneiro, sugiro-lhe que deixe dirigir este assunto.

Max viu que Lou a olhava. Então pegou ao Stiles pelo braço e puxou ele para a casa. Ele não resistiu muito, ela estranhou.

—Se der uma oportunidade a essa besta, matará a sua irmã. Exatamente igual fez com sua amiga.

—Por que não se vai e nos deixa dirigir isto?

—Oh, não. Não vou parti para nenhum lugar.

—Se ficar, terá que jogar segundo nossas regras. Do contrário, Lou não terá que prendê-lo, porque eu farei algo pior. Entende-o?

Ele a olhou depreciativamente e assentiu.

—Obrigado —disse o vampiro.

—Não me dê obrigado. Não posso deixar que se vá e sabe.

—Tem que me deixar.

Lou sacudiu a cabeça.

—O que queria dizer com que se você morrer, ela também morrerá?

O vampiro o olhou tentando ler a expressão de sua cara.

—supõe-se que vai acreditar no que eu lhe diga?

—Não acredito em nada disto, mas quero ouvi-lo. Dante ficou em silêncio, pensativo. Depois lhe disse:

—Eu sou o único que pode salvá-la.

—Como? —perguntou Lou.

—Não posso dizer-lhe Só posso lhe dizer que preciso me curar, me alimentar de novo e recuperar minha força para ajudar a Morgan.

—Tem que ir-se morder a outro inocente e deixá-lo como a Morgan, ou pior? Eu não posso fazer isso —lhe disse, enquanto o ajudava a levantar-se para ir para a casa. Deu-se conta de que estava sofrendo muito.

—Eu não Mato.

—E se o fizesse, admitiria ante mim? Dante se estremecia de dor com cada pequeno movimento.

—Não. Suponho que não.

—Tenho a responsabilidade de mantê-lo sob custódia —disse Lou, raciocinando enquanto caminhavam—. Parece bastante claro que você atacou a Morgan, assim é meu principal suspeito. Ao menos, tenho que mantê-lo encerrado em um lugar onde não possa fazer mais dano até que pense em algo.

Dante suspirou, mas Lou não soube se foi por desespero ou por docilidade.

—O único que têm que fazer é mantê-la com vida —disse.

—Dá-se conta do quanto está doente? Embora sobrevivesse esta noite, não duraria muito mais... O vampiro fechou os olhos. —me prometa que a manterão com vida... Lou assentiu.

—Farei tudo o que possa. O vampiro assentiu. Depois, disse:

—Você parece um homem decente, para ser um mortal. Isso faz que o sinta ainda mais...

Lou franziu o cenho.

—Sentir o que? —então sentiu algo como um punho, pensou, embora lhe parecesse uma bala de canhão, na cabeça, e caiu ao chão sem sentido.

Todos estavam ao redor da Morgan, que, deitada no sofá do salão, gemia e murmurava coisas sem sentido, e mencionava o nome de Dante a cada instante. A Max estava rompendo o coração. Olhou para o vestíbulo para ouvir que a porta se abria. Lou entrou, sozinho.

—Lou?

—Sinto-o —disse, esfregando-a cabeça—. conseguiu escapar.

Uma enxurrada de maldições invadiu a habitação, e Max cravou os olhos no Stiles, que tinha estado sentado nas sombras, observando-o tudo. Tomou sua pistola de suspensão do chão e se dirigiu para a porta.

Lou se interpôs em seu caminho.

—Não é coisa sua —lhe disse.

—Ele voltará a matar se o permitimos. Tem que fazê-lo, porque do contrário, ele mesmo morrerá. Já viu quão débil estava.

—Não acredito que vá matar a ninguém —disse Lou. Olhou ao Max e continuou—: Poderia ter matado a Morgan, e poderia me haver matado agora mesmo, se tivesse querido.

—Lou, e o que acontece se está confundido? —sussurrou-lhe Max.

—E se não? —perguntou-lhe Lou—. Max, diz que pode salvá-la. O que acontece se ele é o que está dizendo a verdade?

—Oh, pelo amor de Deus. De verdade crê? Acredita na palavra de uma besta antes que na minha, que sou de sua raça?

— Senhor Stiles, não acredito que ninguém desta habitação seja de sua raça —disse Lydia.

David Sumner a olhou, e depois olhou de novo ao Stiles.

—Lydia, não pode estar d lado do vampiro nisto. Deus, olhe a Morgan.

—Estou olhando-a, David. E estou escutando-a, também. Ela o quer. Está nutrindo-se, e só pode pensar nele. Isso não te diz nada?

—Diz-me que está em transe, como Stiles nos explicou.

—Ou que Stiles está mentindo e Morgan sabe a verdade —replicou Lydia.

David ficou de pé de um salto.

—Fez-lhe dois buracos no pescoço de sua filha, Por Deus, Lydia!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e abriu muito os olhos. Max acreditou que seu coração tinha parado. Não podia deixar de olhar ao David e depois a Lydia, e outra vez ao David.

—O que disse? —perguntou ao Lou—. O que... disse?

David se cobriu a cara com as mãos.

—Sinto muito. É só que... sinto muito.

Max se aproximou da Lydia e a olhou atentamente, estudando seus rasgos. Eram inclusive mais viçosos que os seus, mas de repente, encontrou similaridades.

—Você... você é nossa mãe?

—Não queria que soubessem.

—Por quê?—perguntou Max.

Lydia fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

—Oh, vamos. É esta sua fantasia, Maxine? Inteirar-se de que sua mãe era uma adolescente que se vendia na rua para sobreviver?

Ao Max lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas.

—Isto é muito de uma vez. Não posso com tudo —piscou e se secou os olhos—. Jesus, onde está essa maldita ambulância? — aproximou-se da janela, apartou a cortina e olhou. Depois se voltou para a Lydia—. Você sabia? Por isso fez que Lou nos apresentasse?

Lou falou antes que Lydia o fizesse.

—Ela não sabia Max. Eu... eu tinha a suspeita. Sabia que seu aniversário era o mesmo dia em que Lydia acende uma vela e passa o dia chorando pelos bebês que teve que dar em adoção. E por isso lhes apresentei, para que pudessem deduzi-lo por vocês mesmas.

Max o olhava com as lágrimas lhe correndo pelas bochechas.

—Tinha que me ter dito isso, Lou. Como pudeste não me dizer isso

—Bom, tudo isto é muito comovedor —cortou Stiles, aproximando-se da porta—, mas quanto mais fique aqui escutando esta novela, mais se afastará essa besta de mim —e continuou andando.

Lou lhe cortou o passo de novo.

—Tire-se de meu caminho, Malone.

—Dê-me a pistola de suspensão.

Stiles esboçou um sorriso malvado e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Tome-a, se puder.

Sem lhe dar tempo a que dissesse nada mais, Lou tirou sua pistola e a pôs no estômago do homem com um movimento suave.

—Posso. dê-me isso.

Stiles pôs as mãos por cima de sua cabeça e Lou lhe tirou a pistola de suspensão de uma delas. Então, Stiles o olhou fixamente, mas voltou para seu lugar. Naquele momento, ouviu-se uma sirene distante, e aos poucos segundos, a ambulância tinha chegado à porta da casa. Lou guardou a arma e abriu a porta para que pudesse entrar a equipe médica. Max ficou ali, observando como ocorria tudo, mas sem ver nada. Estava desorientada, confusa e furiosa.

E Lou se aproximou dela para abraçá-la.

—Parece que está em estado de shock.

—Deveria ter me dito isso, Lou.

—Já tinha o suficiente.

—Não me diga tolices —respondeu ela.

Mentalmente, repassou os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Tinha descoberto que tinha uma irmã gêmea que estava morrendo. Tinha visto sua melhor amiga em coma por um tiro. Tinha descoberto que sua mãe natural era uma ex-prostituta com o coração de ouro. E aquela mesma noite tinha conhecido a um vampiro.

—Vai para o hospital com sua irmã, e a protege dele.

—De Dante ou do Stiles?

—Dos dois. Melhor dizendo, não se preocupe pelo Stiles. O manterei a meu lado.

—Aonde vai?

—Procurar a Dante.

O médico e os enfermeiros tinham posto Morgan em uma maca e ia levá-la à ambulância. Max os observou durante um momento, e disse:

—Lou, acaba de impedir ao Stiles que vá pelo Dante, algo pelo que poderia te dar um chute. E agora vai você mesmo atrás dele, e levar ao Stiles?

—Eu não quero que Stiles o cace como a um animal, e que o mate, ou algo pior. Isso não é o que eu vou fazer.

—Não, vais o apanhar como a um ser humano, verdade? Vais ler seus direitos.

Lou baixou a cabeça.

—Sim, algo assim.

—Tentou matar minha irmã, e não é um ser humano.

—Sei.

—Pois também tem que saber isto —lhe disse ela, lhe tirando a pistola de suspensão das mãos enquanto a equipe médica tirava a Morgan pela porta—. Pode protegê-lo se quiser, mas se tenta aproximar-se da Morgan outra vez, matarei eu mesma. E não deixarei que ninguém me impeça. Nem sequer você.

Depois volto-se e tropeçou com o Stiles. Ele assentiu aprovando e lhe pôs um cartão de negócios na mão.

—Meu número do celular. É a única que vê as coisas com claridade. É possível que me necessite.

Ela o apartou e foi para a porta. No caminho, pegou uma jaqueta do cabideiro da entrada e envolveu a pistola de suspensão para escondê-la, e depois se enfiou o cartão do Stiles no bolso dos jeans. No último momento se voltou e disse a Lydia:

—Você e David venham detrás, no carro, de acordo? Eu quero ir com ela na ambulância.

Lydia ficou assombrada, e com um sorriso de alívio, respondeu:

—Iremos justo detrás de vocês.

A meio caminho para a ambulância, Max se voltou e disse:

—Lou? Tome cuidado, de acordo? Não lhe dê as costas a essa serpente do Stiles nem um segundo. Nem a Dante, tampouco.

—Não tinha intenção de fazê-lo.

Ela o olhou aos olhos. Odiava-o por ter deixado que aquele animal escapasse. Não, não o odiava em realidade.

—Senhorita?

Max apartou o olhar, voltou-se para o médico que lhe sustentava as portas da ambulância e entrou no veículo.

Lou observou como partia sentindo-se muito mal. Tinha falhado a Max. Ela tinha acreditado que ele ficaria de seu lado, que vingaria a sua irmã. Demônios, uma parte dele queria fazê-lo, mas não passou vinte anos trabalhando de policial para fazer caso omisso naquele momento de tudo o que tinha aprendido.

O instinto lhe dizia que Stiles não era de confiança. Dante tinha algo que não encaixava no perfil que o homem das cicatrizes se empenhava em desenhar ante eles. O instinto lhe dizia que o monstro era, em realidade, um bom tipo.

Não tinha sentido, mas assim era.

Quando a ambulância e o carro da Lydia e David desapareceram pela estrada, Lou entrou na casa de novo.

Mas naturalmente, Stiles tinha partido fazia um bom momento.

 **CAPÍTULO XXIII**

Em circunstâncias normais, Dante teria viajado muito rápido a pé. Mas aquela noite necessitava de um carro. A pesar do torniquete, continuava sangrando muito, e a dor que sentia era cegadora.

Percorreu a calçada em busca de um carro que o dono tivesse tido o descuido de deixar as chaves postas. Não teve sorte. Parecia que o destino estava conspirando contra ele, por tudo o que lhe estava ocorrendo.

De repente, apareceu um Ford Mustang branco. O casal adolescente que o ocupava ia ligeiramente embriagado, e a Dante resultou fácil entrar na mente do menino para intensificar sua pressa por levar a garota a seu apartamento. No momento, que o menino estava fora do carro, tinha rodeado, rindo, e tinha posto o braço da garota sobre os ombros enquanto se afastavam do carro alegremente.

Dante se retirou da mente do jovem sem fôlego. Aquele simples uso de sua energia o tinha deixado exausto.

Aproximou-se arrastando a perna ferida e abriu a porta do carro. As chaves estavam postas. Subiu ao veículo e o pôs em marcha.

Necessitava sangue e necessitava que lhe costurassem a ferida para evitar sangrar-se antes que chegasse o dia. Sarafina o tinha abandonado, embora certamente, segundo seu ponto de vista, ele a tinha abandonado primeiro. Tinha que chegar a casa de Belinda, a mulher do Bangor.

Demorou uma hora para chegar a seu apartamento.

Ele tinha o cartão de entrada do edifício, e a do apartamento. Quando chegou a seu andar, apoiou-se sem forças na porta e golpeou brandamente com o punho. Ela não respondeu, assim ele abriu e entrou cambaleando.

Belinda estava deitada no sofá. Estava vestida de vermelho e lhe deu boas- vindas com um olhar de morte. Não. Não levava nada. Tinha os pulsos abertos e seu sangue tinha alagado o chão e o sofá. Inclusive tinha manchado as paredes. E era sangue velho, sangue morto. Perdida.

—Acreditava que não sabíamos nada dela, Dante?

Dante volta-se rapidamente e esteve a ponto de cair.

Stiles estava ali, sorrindo com aquela cara de maldade.

—Não podia deixar vivo a seu banco de sangue humano. Necessitava-a muito. Sabia que viria aqui esta noite.

—Ela era inocente. Deus, é um miserável sem coração —Dante tentou lhe dar um murro, mas não o alcançou, e teve que agarrar-se a uma mesa para não cair.

—O fim justifica os meios, entretanto. O que você não sabe é que reagrupei a alguns dos homens que trabalhavam para a DIP. Oh, não somos muitos, só um punhado. Os sobreviventes daquele famoso incêndio no White Plains. Dante sacudiu a cabeça.

—O governo...

—Não tem nada que ver conosco. Somos financiados por mãos privadas. Os de sua classe deveriam ter mais cuidado na hora de alimentar-se, Dante. Os ricos gostam da vingança, e podem permitir-se o luxo de pagá-la. E quando não nos pagam, fazemos apenas por diversão —Stiles entrou no piso com outros três homens armados.

Um tinha uma pistola, outro uma pistola de suspensão e o terceiro uma estaca. Dante fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça ao ver o terceiro com aquele clichê nas mãos. —Vejo que tem a um novato na equipe. Stiles soltou uma gargalhada suave e perigosa. —Alegra-me comprovar que tem bom humor em um momento como este —disse—. Não, Dante, não é um novato. A estaca foi tratada com um novo produto químico que, segundo nossos estudos, terminará com os de sua classe. Mas, é obvio, não saberemos com segurança até que o provemos —se aproximou de Dante lhe levantou o queixo com a mão—. Quem crê que vai ser nossa cobaia?

Dante usou todo o poder que ainda restava para cravar o punho no estômago do Stiles. Stiles se dobrou e cambaleou para trás, e os outros três homens deram um passo para frente.

—Quietos aí.

Lou Malone, o policial, estava na soleira com sua pistola na mão, e os homens ficaram imóveis.

— Atirem isso ao chão! —gritou-lhes Lou.

As armas caíram ao piso.

—E agora, contra a parede. Vamos, movam-se. As mãos detrás da cabeça e as pernas separadas. Assim, muito bem.

Fez-lhe a Dante um gesto com a cabeça. Dante assentiu e caminhou coxeando para a porta. No meio do caminho se deteve e se agachou com dificuldade para agarrar a estaca. Assim que fechou a mão ao redor da madeira, a pele começou a queimar, e a soltou. agarrou o braço e observou assustado que saía fumaça da pele abrasada. Ficou de pé e seguiu coxeando até o vestíbulo.

— Tenho um carro lá fora —disse Lou—. Ponha em marcha e espera dentro. Eu sairei em um segundo — Lou tomou o telefone e marcou o número da polícia.

Dante saiu.

Lou deu um golpe na cabeça dos homens com a culatra da arma. Depois lhes pôs as algemas a dois deles e as sujeitou ao radiador. Fechou a porta e desceu ao carro, supondo que aquilo daria tempo suficiente à polícia local para chegar e encontrá-los ali. Tempo suficiente como para que ele pudesse levar a seu prisioneiro sobrenatural são e salvo. Supunha também que teria que seguir a Dante de novo, mas ao menos Stiles não os incomodaria. Entretanto, ficou surpreso ao ver que o vampiro não tinha fugido e estava esperando-o no carro.

Conduziu a toda pressa até o hotel e levou Dante ao quarto sem que ninguém os visse. Entrou diretamente no banheiro e deixou o vampiro no chão, apoiado na parede.

Estava imóvel. Possivelmente tivesse morrido. Demônios, ele não sabia como certificar-se. Tinham pulso os vampiros?

Encontrou umas tesouras e uma agulha e fio no nécessaire da Lydia. Ao menos, poderia lhe costurar a ferida. O sangue que lhe escapava já tinha formado um atoleiro no chão do banheiro.

Com uma tesoura, Lou lhe cortou os jeans justo debaixo do torniquete, e ao ver a ferida, levantou-se para pegar um par de garrafas do mini-bar. Whiskey e vodca. Deu-lhe um gole de whiskey e derramou um pouco de vodca pela ferida. Dante grunhiu de dor e abriu os olhos.

—Estava começando a pensar que estava morto.

—Que demônios me está fazendo?

—Me corrija se me equivocar, mas está te sangrando. Acredito que isso é mau, inclusive para um vampiro.

—Especialmente para um vampiro —disse Dante, fechando os olhos de novo.

—Isso me pareceu —Lou tomou a agulha e o fio, e o empapou de vodca.

—Isso não é necessário —disse lhe Dê—. Não vai se infectar.

— Nunca se sabe —disse Lou, encolhendo os ombros—. Lá vou — ao dar o primeiro ponto, o vampiro soltou um uivo de dor—. Demônios, nem sequer eu gritaria assim. Acreditava que era mais duro.

Entre dentes, Dante lhe disse:

—As sensações são muito mais... intensas em minha raça.

—Oh. Não sabia —Lou observou seu rosto desencaixado de dor—. Quer que pare?

—Não.

Aquela vez, quando atravessou a carne do homem com a agulha, ao Lou também doeu. Deu quatro pontos bem tensos e fechou a ferida. Depois assentiu, satisfeito.

—Há outro igual... no outro lado —conseguiu dizer Dante.

—Deus —Lou tomou a garrafa de vodca, tomou o que restava ajudou a Dante a virar-se.

Era agonizante infligir aquela dor a qualquer ser, vampiro ou não. Lou estava a ponto de vomitar quando terminou, e seu paciente não era mais que um montão tremente. Entretanto, os pontos resistiram, inclusive quando Lou o ajudou a meter-se na banheira para tirar o sangue como pôde. Depois o secou com uma toalha e o levou a cama.

Imaginou que se Dante sobrevive-se aquela noite, estaria bem. De sua conversação anterior tinha chegado à conclusão de que os vampiros se curavam durante o dia, enquanto dormiam. Ele foi se limpar no banheiro e depois se acomodou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, com a intenção de velar ao vampiro até que saísse o sol;

Ia ser uma noite muito longa. Suspirando, chamou o hospital e pediu que lhe pusessem com a Max.

Sua voz, quando respondeu, soava afogada. Cansada e velha. Muito velha para ser a de uma garota tão jovem. Queria lhe dizer algo que a fizesse sentir-se melhor. Queria confortá-la, mas não sabia como.

—Que tal está Morgan? —quando formulou a pergunta, deu-se conta de que era uma estupidez. Como ia estar?

—Estão dando soro, mas não podem lhe fazer uma transfusão porque não encontram doadores. E o necessita, ou morrerá —disse, e lhe quebrou a voz.

—Sinto muito, Max.

—Encontraste-o?

—A Dante? Sim. Tampouco está muito bem. Fiz o que pude. Agora está descansando.

—E Stiles?

—Ele e seus amigos passarão a noite com a polícia local, se tudo foi como eu planejei. Não acredito que nos incomodem, ao menos, até manhã pela manhã. Possivelmente mais tempo.

—Assim minha irmã está a salvo esta noite.

—Que eu saiba, sim.

Houve um silêncio no outro lado da linha. —Max... Sinto te haver falhado. Ela não respondeu. Ele baixou a cabeça, tentando pensar em uma forma de romper o silêncio. Finalmente, ele disse:

—Estou na suíte. Tem o número, verdade?

—Sim.

—Eu vou vigiar a Dante até que se faça de dia. Conforme tenho entendido, de dia não será nenhum problema, verdade?

—Pelo que li nos relatórios, não.

—Então, o deixarei no escuro enquanto pensaremos o que fazer depois. De acordo?

—De acordo.

—Se necessitar algo, me chame.

—Não necessito nada.

Aquilo lhe doeu. Parecia que já não confiava nele, como se ao lhe falhar tivesse caído de seu pedestal.

—Bom —ele tomou ar e suspirou.

—Boa noite, Lou.

O silêncio lhe pareceu asfixiante. Suspirando, ele pendurou o fone no telefone. Depois se voltou para suíte, assegurando-se de que a porta e as janelas estavam bem fechadas. Depois pegou as duas garrafas de álcool vazias e as pôs frente à porta. Se alguém abria, cairiam e se golpeariam uma contra a outra, e despertariam se dormia.

Finalmente voltou para o quarto, sentou-se em uma cadeira junto ao vampiro ferido e fechou os olhos.

—Está sendo muito dura com ele, sabe?

Maxine deu a volta na bancada das enfermeiras da UCI e viu que Lydia estava olhando-a fixamente.

—É um conselho maternal ou uma opinião?

Lydia se estremeceu.

—Suponho que, da sua perspectiva, mereço isso.

Max suspirou ao sentir uma pontada de culpabilidade. Entretanto, tentou lhe fazer caso omisso.

—Como está Morgan?

—Igual —disse Lydia, e baixou os olhos. Entretanto, Max se deu conta de que os tinha avermelhados, como se tivesse estado chorando toda a noite—. Deus, espero ter a oportunidade de... contar-lhe.

—Que você é sua mãe? —perguntou-lhe Max—. Já teve a oportunidade, Lydia, mas não nos disse nenhuma palavra. Nem a Morgan, nem a mim.

A mulher levantou a cabeça.

—Espero ter a oportunidade de lhe dizer que a quero. Isso é tudo. Não tinha intenção de lhes dizer o resto.

Max se tragou o nó de culpabilidade que tinha na garganta.

—Por quê?

—Acreditei que já lhe tinha explicado isso. Como se sente ao saber que sua mãe era uma prostituta?

Naquela ocasião, quem estremeceu foi Max. Foi como se a mulher a tivesse esbofeteado com suas palavras.

—Está envergonhada do que foi.

—Não, não estou envergonhada. Mas sabia que você e sua irmã sim o estariam se soubessem.

—Conhece-nos tão bem para sabê-lo, embora só tenham passado uns dias?

Naquele momento, uma enfermeira se aproximou, e as duas ficaram silenciosas enquanto ela ordenava uns papéis.

—Se importaria de me passar às chamadas do telefone da sala de minha irmã a partir de agora?

—Sinto muito, não há telefones na sala da UTI. Mas há um telefone na sala de espera, e também uma televisão. Está justo ao final do corredor do quarto de sua irmã.

Ela assentiu.

—Se receber outra chamada, me poderia passar isso ali?

—Claro.

Max olhou a Lydia, inclinou a cabeça e se dirigiu para a sala de espera. Quando passaram pela sala da Morgan, através do vidro, viram o David lhe sujeitando a mão e falando com ela.

—Mesma cena, diferente hospital —murmurou Max.

—Aqui é.

Max olhou a Lydia, que estava segurando a porta da sala. Entraram, e Max viu uma máquina de café, uma televisão e uma rádio. Também havia um telefone, várias cadeiras e dois sofás, e uma mesa de centro. Max se sentou em um dos sofás, e Lydia jogou umas quantas moedas na máquina de café. Depois esperou que o copo de plástico se enchesse.

—Disse-me que não está envergonhada pelo que fez para viver faz tantos anos —disse Max, brandamente—. Tenho curiosidade sobre isso.

Lydia tomou o copo cheio, deu-lhe um sorvo e fez um gesto de desagrado.

—Fiz porque não tinha escolha.

Max esperou, mas não parecia que Lydia tivesse vontades de continuar.

—Vamos, Lydia, não te parece que tenho direito de saber sua história?

Lydia se aproximou de uma das cadeiras e se sentou. Tomou outro sorvo de café e o deixou sobre a mesa.

—Suponho que sim, mas não é nada bonita.

—A verdade não acostuma ser.

Assentindo, Lydia começou a contar-lhe.

—Quando tinha dez anos, meu pai morreu. Quando tinha onze, minha mãe voltou a casar-se. Meu padrasto era um homem violento.

Max pensou que aquilo soava frio e clínico.

—Te batia?

—Batia e abusava de mim. Fez-me mal de todas as formas possíveis, e a minha mãe também. Ela não podia deixá-lo, mas eu sim.

—Saiu de casa? Quantos anos tinha?

—Quatorze. Esse foi o tempo que custou me dar conta de que minha mãe não ia me proteger, porque nem sequer podia proteger-se a si mesma. E as coisas foram piorando. Pensei que, se não fosse logo, terminaria me matando.

—Aonde foi? —perguntou-lhe Max enquanto a observava. Seus olhos estavam vazios.

—A nenhum lugar. Não tinha nenhum lugar aonde ir. Perdi-me na cidade. Vivi nas ruas e fiz amigos ali. As drogas me ajudavam a suavizar a dor, e as pessoas me ensinaram como sobreviver. Ao princípio me pareceu horrível a idéia de vender meu corpo por dinheiro, mas quando tive fome de verdade, comecei a ver de maneira diferente. Era muito melhor que o que me ocorria em casa. Ao menos, eu tinha o controle de quando, e como e com quem. Ao menos, isso era o que dizia a mim mesma. Além disso, pagavam-me — encolheu os ombros—. Sobrevivi assim durante um tempo, até que fiquei grávida.

Max sentiu um nó no estômago. —Não lhes pedia... que usassem preservativo? —Não lhes pedia que fizessem nada, Max. Incomodava-se ao tipo equivocado, podia acabar com cicatrizes, ou coisas piores.

—Tem sorte de que tudo o que te ocorresse fora ficar grávida.

—Sim.

—E o que ocorreu depois?

Lydia baixou a cabeça.

—Havia uma mulher mais velha, Mary Agnes Brightman, a quem todo mundo chamava Nanna. Tinha uma casa enorme no White Plains. dizia-se que acolhia as garotas grávidas, assim lhe fiz uma visita.

—E te acolheu?

—Sim. Ela não o fazia oficialmente, não tinha licença. Só aquela enorme casa e um grande coração. Quando eu estive ali, éramos seis garotas vivendo permanentemente, e havia outras muitas que entravam e saíam. Nanna nos dava de comer, vestia-nos e nos falava como a seres humanos inteligentes. Algumas decidiam abortar, e quando o faziam, ela o pagava, levava-as a um bom médico. Outras decidiam ter os meninos e tentar criá-los. E outras decidiam dar aos meninos em adoção. Nanna tinha um filho que era advogado, e ajudava às garotas a conseguir tudo sem cobrar nada.

Assentindo lentamente, Max disse:

—E essa foi à escolha que você fez.

—Sim. Nanna e seu filho, Brian, levaram-me para ver um casal que queria adotar a meu bebê. Não cheguei a conhecê-los nem a falar com eles, só os vi de longe. Estavam às compras. Sabiam que eram os primeiros na lista de espera do Brian, assim provavelmente teriam um bebê em pouco menos de um ano. Estavam comprando móveis, um berço, uma banheira... E eu os observei. Ela enchia os olhos de lágrimas cada vez que via um ursinho de pelúcia, ou que pegava uma roupinha. Ele lhe algo dizia um pouco divertido, brincava sobre os nomes ou alguma coisa assim até que ela sorria de novo. Pareciam... tão bons. Sabe? Agradáveis. Normais. E aquela mulher, Deus, queria tanto um filho... —Lydia tomou ar—. Aquela noite, Brian me mostrou algumas fotos de sua casa, embora não me disse onde estava, e eu não sabia que era no White Plains. Sabia que seriam felizes ali.

Max tinha vontades de chorar.

—Mas não quiseram às duas?

—Não tiveram a oportunidade de escolher isso. Quando soube que ia ter gêmeos, Brian deixou que eu pensasse que as duas iriam para mesma casa, mas não foi assim. Ele fez que sua irmã fosse para outra casa.

—Por quê?

—Oh, pensou que estava fazendo algo bom. Queria ajudar a seu amigo da costa oeste que queria ter um filho desesperadamente. Não acredito que queria machucar a ninguém, mas o fez. Eu não soube a verdade até que Nanna morreu, nove anos mais tarde. Ela o tinha averiguado, e estava furiosa com seu filho por isso. Deixou-me sua casa, com a justificativa de que me tinham enganado quando ela só tinha querido me ajudar, e que me devia aquela reparação.

—E você continuou com seu trabalho —disse Max.

—Tenho-o feito enquanto o reunia com outros trabalhos. Trabalhos legítimos. Uma das condições que Nanna punha na hora de ajudar as garotas como eu era que não voltássemos para essa vida, e eu fui uma das poucas que o conseguiu. Kimbra também. Conheci-a na casa da Nanna. Quando Nanna morreu e me deixou a casa, eu sabia tanto como dirigi-la como ela. E resultou que Kimbra tinha uma grande cabeça para os negócios. Ajudou-me a criar uma organização sem fins de lucro, Haven House. Assim obtínhamos subvenções do governo.

Max respirou profundamente e olhou a Lydia aos olhos.

—E você acreditou que Morgan e eu nos envergonharíamos dessa história?

Lydia apartou o olhar.

—A princípio, sim.

— De nada —Max, impulsivamente, pegou-lhe a mão—. Tinha razão a respeito desse casal. Tive a infância dos sonhos que queria que tivesse. E se esse advogado não a tivesse levado a outra parte, Morgan também a terei tido. Meus pais adotivos foram maravilhosos, Lydia. Nunca sofri falta de nada. E muito menos de amor.

Lydia fechou os olhos.

—Não sabe o que significa para mim te ouvir dizer isso. Separar-me de vocês... foi tão difícil...

—Imagino. Mas acredito que fez o correto, e te estou muito agradecida.

—O correto para ti, possivelmente, mas não para a Morgan...

As duas olharam ao outro lado do corredor. Lydia disse:

—Vou sentar-me com ela durante um momento.

Lydia levantou. Então, Max se levantou também e, com um pouco de estupidez, deu-lhe um abraço. Lydia a apertou forte, e depois a soltou.

—Acredito que vou voltar a ligar ao Lou.

—Boa idéia —assentiu para lhe dar ânimos e saiu ao corredor.

Lou estava dormido na cadeira com a cabeça pendurando para um lado e a orelha pressionada no ombro. Algo o despertou. Duas coisas. Uma foi o som do telefone. A outra foi a voz de Dante. E vinha de muito perto. Justo ao lado de sua cara.

—Sinto muito ter que fazer isto, Malone, mas não tenho escolha.

Lou abriu os olhos e viu o vampiro inclinado em cima dele. Estendeu os braços para afastá-lo, mas a cadeira caiu para trás e Dante caiu em cima. Afundou as presas na garganta do Lou, enquanto ele lutava desesperadamente por tirar-lhe de cima.

Lou agitou um braço e golpeou a mesinha de noite. O telefone caiu e se desprendeu, e Lou escutou vagamente como uma voz repetia seu nome.

—Deus! —disse, apertando os dentes contra a sensação de que lhe sugassem o sangue—. Salvei-te a vida! —tentou gritar, mas não foi mais que um som débil—. Ajudei-te!

Pulsava-lhe o coração mais do que ele considerava saudável, e ainda assim continuou lutando para tirar à criatura de cima. Seus esforços foram inúteis.

Finalmente, Dante levantou a cabeça e deixou Lou apoiar-se no chão.

—Ainda está me ajudando —lhe disse. Parecia... diferente. Mais forte. Brilhavam-lhe os olhos, e tinha a cara cheia de vida.

«De minha vida», pensou Lou.

Dante limpou a boca com o dorso da mão. Depois levantou o Lou do chão e o deixou sobre a cama. Virou-se, pegou o fone do chão e o pôs no ouvido.

—Seu namorado te necessita, Max. Está te esperando no hotel. Será melhor que venha depressa. Não bebi todo seu sangue, mas tinha muita sede.

E desligou o telefone.

Lou gemeu e tentou alcançá-lo. Sabia muito bem o que pretendia o vampiro. Queria que Max se afastasse de sua irmã para poder aproximar-se ele. Maldito.

Dante olhou e lhe disse:

—De verdade, sinto-o muito. Não há outra maneira.

Lou tentou sentar-se enquanto Dante se virava, mas só conseguiu incorporar um pouco o corpo antes de cair para trás de novo, na escuridão.

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

—Espera!

A linha cortou, e durante um instante, Max sentiu o pânico maior de sua vida. Depois o sacudiu, ergueu as costas e correu para a porta. Tinha que ajudar ao Lou.

Então, ficou imóvel ao lado da habitação de sua irmã, vendo-a deitada na cama, indefesa. Por que lhe tinha contado aquilo Dante? Porque era muito bom? Não. Queria que deixasse a sua irmã desprotegida.

Como se supunha que ia escolher entre sua irmã e Lou?

Pensou que, realmente, não tinha que escolher.

Voltou para a sala de espera, tomou o telefone e marcou o número de emergências. Disse-lhes onde estava Lou, e que estava a ponto de morrer por perda de sangue.

Depois procurou no bolso da calca o cartão que lhes tinha dado Stiles. Marcou-o, com a esperança de que fosse o que fosse que tivesse feito Lou para mantê-lo preso até que chegasse a polícia não tivesse servido de nada.

Morgan despertou lentamente, sentindo dor por Dante. Deus, onde estaria? Por que não tinha ido a procurar?

Não podia levantar a cabeça para procurar pela habitação do hotel, e não ouvia bem, como se todos os sons estivessem amortecidos. Viu, vagamente, como Max falava com a Lydia e com o David.

—Vão trazer o Lou em um minuto. Por favor, desçam e esperem. E se... se... está muito mal, venham me buscar. Do contrário...

—Entendemos —disse David—. Tome cuidado, Max.

Max assentiu, e Morgan se perguntou o que estava ocorrendo. O que tinha ocorrido ao Lou Malone? E por que David advertia a Max que tomasse cuidado?

Devia ter medo de que Dante fosse para ela. «Oh, Deus, deixem que venha por mim», pensou.

Depois que David e Lydia saíssem da sala, Maxine abriu a porta do armário, meteu-se dentro e voltou a fechá-la.

O que...

A janela se abriu de repente, e uma suave brisa moveu as cortinas. Uma figura escura entrou na habitação. O coração lhe deu um salto no peito da Morgan quando Dante aterrissou com suavidade no chão. Quando ele a olhou, teve a sensação de que seu corpo despertava. Quis gritar, falar, saltar a seus braços, mas não podia. Uma lágrima lhe rodou pela bochecha. Dante a viu e correu a seu lado com o amor lhe brilhando nos olhos. Tirou-lhe o cabelo da cara com sua larga mão, e Morgan viu que ele também estava chorando.

—Estou aqui —sussurrou—. Tudo irá bem agora, meu amor. Estou aqui.

inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou, e ela saboreou seu beijo brevemente. A porta se abriu violentamente e Dante voltou à cabeça.

Frank Stiles, o homem das cicatrizes, apareceu com seus três acompanhantes. Dois estavam no banheiro, e o terceiro depois da cortina da cama. As armas apontavam a Dante, e Maxine saiu do armário.

—Te afaste dela, Dante —lhe disse.

—Não sabe o que está fazendo —respondeu ele brandamente, olhando fixamente a Morgan com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela levantou ligeiramente uma mão para protestar, mas ninguém lhe fez caso—. Por favor, está morrendo, Maxine. Sua irmã vai morrer, a menos que me deixe ajudá-la.

—Sinto muito, mas não acredito em uma palavra do que disse Dante. Não posso depois do que fez ao Lou.

Lou? O que tinha feito Dante ao Lou? perguntou-se Morgan.

«te acalme, meu amor. Malone está bem, prometo-lhe isso». Os pensamentos de Dante entraram em sua mente e a tranqüilizaram. «Voltarei por ti, juro-lhe isso».

Então se volto para ir para a janela.

Stiles disparou sua arma, e a Morgan cortou a respiração. Um dardo se cravou no ombro de Dante. Fosse o que fosse, funcionou instantaneamente. Dante caiu de joelhos, olhando a Max.

—Pelo amor de Deus, não deixe que ocorra isto.

Max se aproximou dele.

—Perdeste qualquer simpatia de minha parte ao atacar ao Lou. Ele era o único que te concedeu o benefício da dúvida, o único que queria te ajudar. E você o traiu.

—Não te dá conta do que tem feito —lhe disse, e olhou a Morgan, lhe jurando sem uma palavra que encontraria o modo de voltar para ela.

—Afaste-se, senhorita Stuart. Nós o levaremos. Foi uma sorte que não nos detiveram a polícia, finalmente. Seu noivo só tinha um par de algemas, e não pôde prender a todos. Um de meus homens nos liberou antes que aparecesse a polícia. Se fosse assim, este animal se teria saído com a sua.

Enquanto Stiles falava, seus homens tinham prendido a Dante, embora já estivesse completamente inconsciente. Tiraram-no da habitação silenciosamente, sem que nenhuma das enfermeiras o visse.

Quando partiram, Maxine suspirou e se aproximou de sua irmã para lhe pega a mão. Ao olhá-la, deu-se conta de que Morgan tinha os olhos cravados nela.

Lutou por pronunciar umas palavras, e finalmente o conseguiu, em um sussurro.

—Consegue que volte —lhe disse com raiva—, ou morrerei te odiando por isso, Max. Juro-lhe isso.

Os captores de Dante estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa, fumando e falando em voz baixa. Dante ficou temporalmente inconsciente pela droga, e ao despertar encontrava-se muito fraco. Pareceu-lhe que estava convexo sobre uma mesa, amarrado sobre uma maca. Só percebia o aroma de tabaco, a umidade e a mofo da casa em que estavam. Seria uma casa desabitada?

—A droga funciona, Frank. Conseguiste.

—Funciona —respondeu a odiada voz do Stiles—, mas não sei se funciona bem, nem durante quanto tempo faz efeito.

— Bom, o monstro está inconsciente —disse outro—. Isso é tudo o que preciso saber.

—Então é um idiota.

Os homens ficaram em silencio durante um momento. Depois um deles perguntou:

—E o que vamos fazer com ele, chefe? Disse que não íamos fazer nenhum prisioneiro.

—E não vamos fazer. vamos executar a todos, vamos eliminar a raça. Aí é onde nossa missão se diferencia da DIP. Entretanto, vamos manter a este com vida até que vejamos como funciona a droga. Depois, abriremos suas veias e deixaremos que sangre.

Dante reprimiu um calafrio. Aquele homem estava reorganizando por sua conta a Divisão, de um modo muito mais feroz que o governo. Brandamente, deu um puxão às correias da maca. Eram fortes, e sentiu que ainda não tinha força suficiente para rompê-las. Entretanto, perguntou-se para que tinha que tentá-lo. Se não podia salvar a Morgan, que sentido tinha? Deus, por que tinha esperado tanto para reconhecer que havia um vínculo entre os dois? Ela não o tinha feito. Ela sabia desde o começo o que era aquilo. Era dele. Tinha demorado séculos para encontrá-la, e a iam tirar sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitá-lo.

—Vá ver se ainda está inconsciente — ordenou Stiles a um deles.

Uns passos se aproximaram, e Dante relaxou a expressão e ficou completamente imóvel.

—Inconsciente —confirmou o homem.

—Se assegure —lhe disse Stiles.

O homem ficou quieto um momento. Dante ouviu que dava umas tragadas fortes ao charuto, e depois sentiu calor perto do pescoço. A sensação se fez mais forte até que notou a ponta do charuto. Apertou a mandíbula para evitar gritar enquanto lhe abrasava a pele. A dor era lacerante, mas não reagiu. Se o fazia, matariam.

Tinha que sobreviver, escapar e chegar ao lado da Morgan.

O homem apartou o charuto, mas sua queimadura permaneceu ali, ferindo. Dante cheirou sua própria carne queimada.

—Estou seguro —disse o homem—. Está inconsciente.

Morgan estava imóvel na cama, observando, muito fraca para fazer outra coisa. Nem sequer podia falar. Não ia viver muito, mas não lhe importava. O único que lhe importava era Dante. Se não podia estar com ele, a morte era muito mais desejável que a vida. Entretanto, não podia suportar pensar que tinha caído nas mãos daqueles homens. Não o suportava.

Caíam-lhe as lágrimas pelas bochechas, mas era incapaz de uivar sua angústia. Quase não escutava a sua suposta irmã enquanto a garota estava sentada a seu lado, lhe explicando todas as razões pelas que tinha que trair ao homem ao que amava. Tinha aturado na sua melhor amiga, dizia. Tinha atacado ao Lou. Era um assassino. Tudo aquilo eram palavras. Palavras muito menos convincentes e comovedoras que as que tinham escrito um louco em seu diário.

A porta se abriu, e Morgan viu como entrava Lou com uma bandagem no pescoço. Estava bem. Saudável. Tinha cor.

—Lou! —Max saltou da cadeira e o tornou em seus braços—. Está bem? Não posso acreditar que te fizesse isso. Depois de tudo o que fez por ele... —deixou que as palavras se desvanecessem—. Onde estão David e Lydia? —perguntou.

—Enviei a casa para que descansem um pouco —lhe disse Lou. Entretanto, não estava olhando a ela, a não ser ao Morgan. Sustentou-lhe o olhar e tentou falar.

—Dante —sussurrou.

—Acreditava que já teria chegado —disse Lou, e se virou para Max para lhe perguntar—. O viu?

—Ver quem? O Dante?

Lou assentiu.

— Supus que viria pela Morgan —fechou os olhos—. Tinha muito medo que te interpusesse em seu caminho. Converte-se em alguém muito perigoso em tudo o que se refere a ela. Não acredito que haja nada que não fosse capaz de fazer...

Max baixou a cabeça.

—Veio —admitiu—. Eu sabia que viria, e chamei o Stiles e a seus homens.

Lou piscou e olhou a Morgan, que tinha a cara coberta de lágrimas.

—Mataram-no? —perguntou, voltando-se lentamente para o Max.

—Dispararam-no com um dardo. Não acredito que o matassem, mas não estou segura. O levaram rapidamente.

—Aonde?

—Não sei. Jesus, Lou, não se preocupe tanto por ele. Tentou te matar.

—Não. Não o fez.

—O que quer dizer? Lhe... mordeu-te. bebeu-se seu sangue.

—E te disse onde me encontraria. Têm-me feito uma transfusão de menos de um litro, Max. O médico me disse que teria estado perfeitamente embora não houvessem me trazido para o hospital. Teria estado enjoado, cansado e débil durante um par de dias, mas bem.

—Atacou-te e disparou ao Stormy.

—Assegurou-se de que me encontrariam e de não tomar muito para não me fazer dano.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Veio aqui. Veio por minha irmã.

—Embora soubesse que tinha muitas possibilidades de que fosse uma emboscada. Sabe que não é tola, Max. Certamente, pensou que poderia te enganar para que fosse daqui, mas que a possibilidade era muito pequena. E veio de toda forma. Arriscou tudo por vir até ela.

—Para matá-la —soltou Max.

—Ou possivelmente para salvá-la.

—Não. Está equivocado. Tem que estar equivocado.

Ao Morgan lhe acelerou o coração. Estavam-se aproximando muito. «Por favor, Deus, deixa que o salvem desses homens».

Alguém bateu na porta, e uma enfermeira apareceu a cabeça.

—Senhorita Stuart? Tem uma mensagem no mostrador, de... Lydia. Disse que alguém estava tentando chamá-la no celular, mas que o tem desligado. Tem que chamar a este número —disse, e deu uma nota a Max.

—É certo, tinha-o desligado porque há uma placa de proibição.

A enfermeira assentiu.

—Podem interferir com os equipamentos eletrônicos do hospital. Mas... bom, como exceção, pode usá-lo aqui dentro, mas perto da janela.

—Obrigado —Max abriu a nota e leu o número, enquanto a enfermeira saía e fechava a porta—. É do hospital do White Plains —fechou os olhos—. Oh, Deus, deve ser Stormy. Deve ter morrido. Oh, Deus, morreu.

Lou a abraçou.

—Será melhor que ligue —lhe disse—. Sua mãe quererá falar contigo.

Chorando, Max marcou o número em seu celular e esperou. Depois, disse:

—Sim? Jane, é Maxine.

Houve uma pausa. Então Maxine apartou um pouco o telefone para lhe dizer ao Lou:

—Disse que espere um momento. Alguém me vai dizer isso —e de repente, abriu muito os olhos e começou a falar de novo—: Êh... Stormy? É você?

Então começou a balbuciar, e a chorar e a rir ao mesmo tempo, lhe dizendo umas quantas palavras a sua amiga. Quando, finalmente, recuperou o controle, disse-lhe:

—Quero que saiba que temos ao homem que te fez isto. Nunca mais vai machucar a ninguém —fez uma pausa—. Sim, sim, estou segura —então, olhou ao Lou—. Poderia-Me descrever isso então, Max empalideceu e se voltou para o Morgan—. Não. Não. Tudo vai bem, Stormy. Descansa. Ficar forte de novo. Tenho que desligar, mas logo te ligarei de novo. De acordo?

Por fim desligou.

—O homem que atirou na Stormy tinha a cara desfigurada e cheia de cicatrizes.

—Stiles —grunhiu Lou—. E mentiu sobre isso, mentiu sobre tudo o resto.

Max se voltou para a Morgan.

—Deus, o que fiz? Morgan, sinto muito. Sinto-o muitíssimo.

Morgan a olhou suplicante.

—Por favor...

—Sei, sei —disse ela, e se voltou para o Lou—. Temos que resgatar Dante.

—Mas aonde vamos o encontrar? Stiles pode o haver levado a qualquer parte.

Pela segunda vez aquela noite, a janela do quarto de Morgan se abriu, e uma forma escura entrou. Entretanto, não era Dante. Morgan reconheceu a Sarafina. Era assombrosa. Tinha uma juba de cabelo escuro e brilhante, os olhos negros, os lábios vermelhos e a pele branca como a neve. Levava um vestido comprido de veludo da cor do sangue, e seu olhar era tão penetrante que fez que se estremecessem.

—Tenho uma sugestão.

—Quem demônios é você? —perguntou-lhe Max, interpondo-se entre ela e a mulher.

—Valente, para ser uma mortal. Meu nome é Sarafina. Sou a irmã de Dante. E sua tia, e sua mãe.

—É uma vampiresa —disse Max, acusando-a.

—Seus poderes de observação são assombrosos — respondeu a mulher, sarcasticamente—. Sim, sou uma vampiresa. E será melhor que me ajudem a resgatar a Dante, ou pagarão o que lhe têm feito com sua vida. Está claro?

Max não cedeu.

—E como sei que podemos confiar em ti?

Sarafina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Bom, o fato de que me ofereça como ceva para o caçador de vampiros deveria ser garantia suficiente, não te parece?

Max e Lou a olharam assombrados.

—É a única maneira. Dante não me envia sinais mentais o suficientemente fortes para que saiba onde está. Entretanto, sinto que está vivo.

—Vivo —sussurrou Morgan, chorando.

—Sim. O qual é mais do que se pode dizer de ti, mortal.

Morgan sorriu fracamente. Não lhe importava estar a ponto de morrer, sempre e quando Dante estivesse vivo.

—Vamos, temos pouco tempo —disse Sarafina a Max—. Chama o homem desfigurado e lhe diga que tem outro vampiro. Que está ferido, que não pode mover-se e que o ataste para entregar-lhe lhe diga que me vais levar a casa dos escarpados. Depois, leva ali a sua irmã tão rapidamente como possa.

Depois se voltou para o Lou.

—Enquanto ela a leva, me amarre e me leve aos escarpados para esperar ao caçador.

—Lou, não acredito que deva ir sozinho com ela.

—Tem medo de que o mate? —perguntou-lhe Sarafina, pondo os olhos em branco e suspirando—. Mortais. Está bem, se quiser que esteja o suficientemente fraca como para que não seja uma ameaça, também podemos arrumar isso —tirou uma pequena adaga do bolso de seu vestido—. Tão somente tenta que não perca muito sangue — se levou a adaga pulso.

Lou tomou o braço e impediu que se cortasse.

—Não! —olhou a Max—. Temos que confiar nela, Max. Necessitamos que tenha todas suas forças ou nos arriscamos a perder a luta. Stiles tem três homens trabalhando com ele, e possivelmente mais, todos eles armados.

—Por não mencionar que estão treinados —disse Max. Então fez uma pausa e se voltou para Sarafina—. Pode ajudar a minha irmã? Dante diz que pode salvá-la. Você pode também?

A mulher olhou a Morgan.

—Sinceramente, temo que esteja muito fraca para sobreviver à transformação neste momento. Além disso, se o tentar, eu também me debilitaria e não poderia lutar durante horas, e então, Dante teria morrido —disse, e apartou o olhar.

—Mas há uma oportunidade.

—Sim. Mas eu não o farei.

—E esperas que confie em ti? —perguntou-lhe Max.

Lou a pegou pelo braço.

—Seja razoável, Maxie. Se tentar e fracassar, perderemos aos dois. Se o tentar e funciona, Morgan sobreviverá, mas Dante não. Crê que é isso o que quer Morgan?

Morgan tentou dizer que não, mas não pôde.

—Se fizermos o que ela diz, temos uma oportunidade de salvar aos dois.

Max fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça e assentiu, finalmente. Depois abraçou ao Lou.

—Tome cuidado, por favor.

—Terei.

Max se voltou para a Sarafina.

—Não me importa que droga seja. Se lhe fizer mal, encontrarei e te matarei.

A mulher pareceu surpreendida e divertida ao mesmo tempo.

—Verdadeiramente acredito que o tentaria —depois se voltou para o Lou—. Vamos —disse. O jogou ao ombro como se fosse um boneco e saltou pela janela.

Max gritou e apareceu para olhar para baixo. Depois suspirou de alívio.

—Chama —sussurrou Morgan—. Chama.

—Sim. Agora mesmo.

Max pegou o celular e marcou de novo.

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

—Stiles. Graças a Deus que está aí. Escute, não sei que demônios fazer. Temos... temos outro.

—O que?

—Temos uma vampiresa —Max tragou saliva enquanto falava—. Acredito que a enviou ele. Tentou matar a Morgan. Lou estava aqui, lutaram e ela terminou caindo pela janela. Ele não queria empurrá-la, mas ocorreu. Esteve a ponto de cair também.

—Está ferida?

—Sim. Parecia que estava bastante mal. ficou inconsciente e a atamos, mas não estou segura de quanto tempo poderemos retê-la. Caso acorde...

—Onde está?

—Lou a levou a casa para vigiá-la. Disse-me que a entregaria nos escarpados.

—Estarei ali em vinte minutos —respondeu Stiles, e desligou.

Assentindo lentamente, Max guardou o telefone no bolso e se sentou junto a sua irmã, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

—Agüenta um pouco mais, carinho. Só um pouco mais.

Morgan moveu a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e o doutor Hillman entrou.

—Maxine, queria ver-me?

—Sim —disse ela. ficou de pé, levantou o queixo e estirou as costas—. Quero levar a Morgan para casa.

—Impossível —respondeu ele, rapidamente, sem pensá-lo.

—Sim é possível. Possivelmente não seja aconselhável, mas sim é possível.

—Não sei se sobreviverá ao trajeto, Maxine.

—Vamos, doutor. Não acredita que vá passar de esta noite?

—Sinceramente, não —respondeu o médico, tristemente.

—Então, que diferença há? Ela quer morrer em sua casa, em sua cama. Não há nada que se possa fazer por ela aqui, exceto prolongar sua vida umas quantas horas mais. Mas você pode fazer algo por ela: conceder-lhe seu último desejo. Eu aceitarei a responsabilidade.

Ele baixou a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra.

— Se me disser que não, levarei de toda forma.

Com um suspiro, o médico se aproximou da Morgan e lhe acariciou a bochecha.

—É isso o que quer Morgan? Quer voltar para casa?

Ela pôde assentir, inclusive esboçar um sorriso moribundo.

O doutor se incorporou e respirou profundamente.

—Está bem. Encarregar-me-ei da papelada.

—O tempo é muito importante.

—Farei rapidamente.

E o fez. Assombrosamente rápido. Dez minutos depois, Morgan estava em um táxi, envolta em uma manta, com a Max a seu lado. Quando chegaram a casa, Morgan deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Estava claro que aquilo era tudo para ela.

Max pagou ao taxista e bateu na porta. Lydia e David saíram, e David tomou a Morgan nos braços e a meteu na casa. Depois subiu a seu quarto e a deitou. Max se sentou a seu lado e pegou suas mãos.

—Agüenta Morgan. Se sentir que está desvanecendo, pensa em Dante, e pensa em que vai vir por ti. Eu mesma o vou trazer, prometo-lhe isso.

Um ligeiro gesto de assentimento. Um suspiro de alívio. Um sussurro.

—Date pressa.

Max olhou a Lydia e ao David.

—Fica com ela.

—Sabe que o faremos. Tome cuidado, Max —disse Lydia, e lhe deu um abraço.

Max lhe disse ao ouvido:

—Diga-lhe Pode ser que seja sua última oportunidade.

Sarafina estava deitada de flanco no chão frio e úmido, ao lado da borda do escarpado. Tinha postas umas algemas e os pés atados com fita de embalar. Estava imóvel com os olhos fechados e o cabelo despenteado. Manchou-se a cara e o vestido com barro, com a esperança de que tudo resultasse mais convincente na escuridão.

Lou sentiu certa admiração por aquela mulher. Era valente. Tinha razões para sê-lo, porque era mais forte que dez homens de uma vez. Entretanto, aquilo era correr muitos riscos. Era evidente que queria muito a Dante.

—Ainda não tenho clara sua relação com Dante — lhe disse Lou, brandamente. Estava de pé, a seu lado, escutando atentamente para saber quando chegava Stiles—. Disse que é sua irmã, sua mãe e sua tia. Como demônios pode ser isso?

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou sem mover a cabeça.

—Sou sua irmã porque todos os vampiros o são. Vamos à mesma fonte, compartilhamos o mesmo sangue com o antígeno que nos faz único. Mãe, porque eu sou a que o converteu. Transformei-o de um mortal agonizante a uma poderosa criatura imortal. Eu lhe dei sua nova vida.

—E sua tia?

—Pelo método normal. Sou tataratia, se quer dizê-lo tecnicamente. Eu era a irmã de seu tataravó.

—Assim que o transformou por que...

—Shhh! Estão aí! —sussurrou Sarafina—. Ele sabe que com as algemas não será suficiente, assim tentará me drogar, como fez com Dante. Não pode permitir-lhe —Não voltará a ver-me.

Lou aguçou os ouvidos e a vista, mas não conseguiu perceber nada. Certamente, os sentidos daquela mulher eram muito mais agudos que os dos humanos. Finalmente, começou ouvir os passos do Stiles, e o homem emergiu da escuridão. Aproximou-se cautelosamente da Sarafina, da mesma forma que alguém se aproximaria de um tigre dormido.

—Está inconsciente —o tranqüilizou Lou—. Golpeou-se muito forte ao cair.

—Isso foi o que a ruiva me disse por telefone —disse Stiles. tirou uma seringa de injeção do bolso e lhe pôs uma agulha. Depois deu um passo para a Sarafina, e outro, e depois se retirou.

—Oh, Por Deus, quer fazê-lo já? —disse-lhe Lou.

Finalmente, Stiles se aproximou dela, ajoelhou-se e aproximou a agulha ao braço da Sarafina. De repente, ela deu uma cabeçada no peito do Stiles e o atirou ao chão. A seringa de injeção caiu ao chão. Lou se atirou sobre ela e lutaram durante um momento enquanto ele conseguia pegar a seringa de injeção e apertava o êmbolo para jogar o conteúdo ao chão, ocultando suas ações do Stiles.

—Já está, maldita seja —grunhiu Lou.

Sarafina fingiu que ficava inconsciente e Lou se levantou. Estendeu ao Stiles a seringa de injeção e ele a olhou.

—Obrigado —lhe disse.

—Esse monstro tentou me matar —disse Lou—. E isso fazem duas vezes, esta noite. Tinha razão sobre eles, Stiles.

O homem assentiu.

—Ela não o tentará mais vezes —atirou a seringa de injeção ao chão e pegou nos braços a Sarafina—. Recorde disse ao Lou enquanto se aproximavam da caminhonete do homem, que estava estacionada na parte dianteira da casa—. Não diga a ninguém. Isto terminou. Você e todos os que estão envoltos nisto têm que esquecer disso. Entendido?

—Não o esquecerei —respondeu Lou—. Mas guardarei isso —e esboçou um sorriso forçado—. E, de todas as formas, quem ia acreditar-me?

—Exato.

Quando Stiles jogou Sarafina na parte traseira da caminhonete, Lou estremeceu.

—Não voltará para ver-me.

—Não se ofenda Stiles, mas espero que tenha razão —respondeu Lou, e disse adeus com a mão enquanto o carro se afastava. E quando as luzes traseiras desapareceram na curva, Max apareceu no carro do Lou e ele saltou ao assento do passageiro.

—Passou muito tempo —disse Lydia, passeando pela habitação da Morgan uma hora mais tarde—. Por que já não voltaram? Deus, vai amanhecer dentro de muito pouco.

David lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro.

—Tenta ter fé, Lyd. Tudo vai sair bem. Tem que sair bem.

Sorriu-lhe de uma maneira que disse a Morgan que havia algo entre eles. Algo que lhe tinham ocultado.

—Max tem razão —lhe disse David com suavidade—. Deveria dizer-lhe.

Lydia se aproximou da cama, sentou-se junto a Morgan e pegou sua mão. Olhando-a aos olhos, disse-lhe:

—Morgan... eu sou a mulher que lhes trouxe para o mundo a ti e a Max. Sou... sou sua mãe.

—Mãe... —Morgan sussurrou a palavra. Não estava totalmente assombrada pela notícia. Perguntou-se por que Lydia e Max estavam tão unidas, e por que Lydia se preocupava tanto por ela, quando acabavam de conhecer-se. Tinha visto a mulher chorando no hospital a seu lado e, sabendo que era adotada, não tinha sido muito difícil de deduzir.

—Dei-lhes em adoção porque pensei que seria o melhor. Queria que tivessem uma boa vida. Disseram-me que iam para mesma família, e passaram dez anos até que me inteirei de que não tinha sido assim.

Suspirando, Morgan assentiu com os olhos. Estava muito fraca para mover a cabeça. Então, olhou ao David.

—É meu pai? —conseguiu sussurrar.

—Não —respondeu David—. Embora o pensasse durante algum tempo. Poderia ter sido —ele também se aproximou e se sentou sobre a cama—. Eu era um dos clientes da Lydia. Sempre lhe gostei. Quando me disse que estava grávida, aceitei fazer os exames. Quando soube que não eram filhas minhas me... parti. Foi um engano, Morgan. Aquilo me obcecou. Procurei a Lydia um ano mais tarde, e ela me disse que tinham sido adotadas, embora não soubesse dos detalhes, sabia que eram felizes. Eu contratei a um detetive particular para lhes encontrar. Maxine estava bem, em uma boa família. Mas você... —sacudiu a cabeça—. Eu não gostava do ambiente no qual estava crescendo, e não sabia como desfazer o que já estava feito, assim me mudei à costa oeste e me fiz o melhor amigo de seu pai. Era o único que podia fazer para estar perto de ti e te vigiar. Sentia-me obrigado a fazê-lo. Não voltei a chamar a Lydia para dizer-lhe por que... bom, porque sabia que morreria se soubesse que te tinha adotado uma gente como aquela —se inclinou para lhe beijar a bochecha—. O sinto, carinho. Sinto não te haver dito a verdade.

Ela fechou os olhos.

—Quero-te —murmurou.

David tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Morgan queria dizer aos dois que não tinha nada contra eles, que tudo estava bem. Mas não podia. Aquela maldita debilidade lhe tinha roubado a capacidade de fazer as coisas. Tentou dizer-lhe com os olhos. Era o único que podia fazer assim os abriu para olhá-los.

—Por que estão demorando tanto?

Max freou quando viu que Stiles tinha diminuído a marcha. Tinha estado conduzindo sem luzes, guiando-se só pelas luzes traseiras da caminhonete do Stiles na distância. Era muito arriscado e estúpido, mas o fazia por sua irmã. Não podia acreditar que ela mesma tivesse estragado as coisas. Tinha que arrumá-lo. Estacionou fora da estrada e abriu a porta do carro.

—Já chegamos —disse ao Lou.

—Não. Você não. Vai para carro e pedir ajuda. Não me importa o que vás dizer, só quero que avise à polícia. Vou entrar sozinho.

— É uma droga —então tirou seu celular e ligou à polícia—. Não temos cobertura.

—Assim, como te disse, tem que ir em busca de ajuda.

—Embora o fizesse e viéssemos a toda pressa, não chegaríamos a tempo. Temos que fazê-lo agora, Lou. Você e eu. Possivelmente com um pouco de ajuda do dueto da morte que está aí dentro o conseguiremos —deixou as chaves postas, saiu do carro e, sem esperar que Lou respondesse, começou a andar. Ele a alcançou imediatamente.

—Pode sair ferida, Max, e eu não poderia viver com isso.

—Minha irmã está morrendo, Lou. Eu o provoquei. Tenho que fazê-lo. Se não o fizer, e ela morrer, como demônios crê que eu vou viver com isso?

Ele tragou saliva e a olhou na escuridão.

—Maldita seja, é muito obstinada.

—Sim, e você adora.

—Aqui tem —disse ele, e lhe pôs sua pistola na mão. Era a pistola pequena.

—E você?

Ele levantou o outro braço e ela viu, pela primeira vez, a forma escura da arma que levava. Era uma pistola enorme.

—Imaginei que tinha chegado a hora das armas grandes.

—Bem pensado.

Caminharam por um lado da estrada até que viram o carro do Stiles ao lado de uma casa apartada, quase em ruínas. Parecia abandonada, mas havia luz dentro.

—Crê que Sarafina ainda está na caminhonete? —perguntou-lhe Max, sussurrando.

—Stiles teria sido um idiota se a tivesse deixado ali.

Quando estavam chegando a casa, Max notou o canhão de uma arma nas costas.

—Te mova e a Mato —disse o homem.

Ela se inclinou ligeiramente e viu o Lou olhando-a com uma expressão de horror.

—Está bem, está bem, tranqüilo —disse—. Somos amigos.

—Tira a arma.

Lou se inclinou e pôs a pistola no chão. Depois se ergueu de novo.

—Você também, bonita.

Max deixou cair a pistola que tinha na mão.

—Agora, dentro. Os dois.

Lou e Max entraram na casa e o homem os guiou para uma sala em que havia um farol aceso. Ali estavam Stiles e os outros dois homens, sentados em uma mesa.

—Bom, o que é o que temos aqui? —perguntou Stiles, levantando-se.

Através de uma porta aberta que havia a sua esquerda, Max viu Dante amarrado em uma maca, e a Sarafina em outra. Ela fingiu que não se dava conta.

—Impressionante —disse ao Stiles—. Assim que este é o novo quartel geral da DIP? Isto sim que é alta tecnologia.

— É algo temporário —disse Stiles—. Querem morrer agora, ou prefere me explicar primeiro por que viestes?

Lou falou antes que Max pudesse lhe dar ao Stiles outra resposta sarcástica.

—O Seguimos.

—Sabia.

—Se sabia, por que partiu?

—Do que está falando?

Lou umedeceu os lábios.

—Depois que você partiu, peguei a seringa de injeção do chão e vi que ainda restava a metade da droga. Preocupei-me de que ela pudesse despertar e atacá-lo na caminhonete, e vim te advertir Lou saiu correndo.

Stiles arqueou as sobrancelhas, assentindo enquanto Lou mentia. Assobiou quando acabou a explicação.

—E eu que acreditava que tudo isto era para tentar tirar Dante daqui. Diga-me, Lou, onde deixou seu carro? Não lhe ouvi entrar no caminho.

—Ficamos sem gasolina. Está estacionado na estrada, um pouco mais à frente.

—Já —Stiles olhou ao homem que estava detrás deles—. Leva-os pra fora e mata-os.

Max olhou ao Lou e se deu conta de que ele tinha medo. Por ela, não por ele. Então, o homem e outro de seus companheiros os agarraram e os tiraram da casa pela porta de atrás. Puseram-nos um junto ao outro de costas para eles.

—Ajoelhem.

—Morrerei de pé, obrigado —disse Max.

—Como queira —o canhão da pistola se moveu de suas costas até a nuca.

De repente, Lou se agachou e deu no outro homem uma cotovelada no estômago. Então se voltou e atirou sobre o que estava apontando a Max. A pistola saltou pelos ares e disparou. Embora Max ouvisse um ruído ensurdecedor, não sentiu nenhuma dor, assim supôs que o disparo não a tinha alcançado. Encontrou-se no chão, provavelmente pelo shock do disparo tão perto de seu ouvido, mas se levantou quando viu que um dos tipos estava arrastando-se para chegar até sua pistola. Ela também foi pega-la, mas ele pegou primeiro e a apontou. Lou estava lutando com o outro homem, rodando pelo chão entre os arbustos.

Max levantou uma mão instintivamente, e o homem, que a estava apontando ao peito, atirou. Quando o fez, uma figura escura se interpôs entre ela e o pistoleiro, como um raio negro. Ouviu-se outro disparo que provinha de detrás. Lou tinha ganhado a luta pela outra pistola e disparou a seu assaltante no peito. O homem caiu ao chão. Detrás do Lou, seu cupincha estava inconsciente e ensangüentado.

Ela ouviu os pneus de um carro que derrapava. Stiles e o outro homem estavam escapando, sem dúvida, mas Max estava muito horrorizada para ir atrás deles. Dante, a única esperança de sua irmã, o homem que acabava de interpor-se entre a bala e ela, jazia no chão, sangrando, ofegando, agarrando o peito.

—Oh, Deus —sussurrou ela.

—Cubra disse ele, entre dentes—. Faça que estanque antes que perca muito sangue.

Assentindo, ela rasgou parte de sua camisa, fez uma bola de tecido e a apertou contra a ferida.

—Agora... me leve para Morgan.

—Lou, traz o carro —lhe disse.

Lou saiu correndo. Sarafina saiu da casa, olhando a Max e a Dante em seus braços. Ainda tinha as algemas nos pulsos, mas a corrente estava quebrada.

— Se tentar transformá-la esta noite, não terá êxito —lhe disse friamente.

—Não sabe.

—Está muito fraca. E agora você está ferido. Não tem toda a força necessária.

—Farei que funcione.

—Pode ser que o fato de tentá-lo acabe contigo.

—Então, morrerei.

Sarafina fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. O carro se aproximava a toda pressa. Sarafina voltou para a casa, e Max se perguntou por que. Quando voltou, Lou vinha a seu lado, e ela trazia a fita de embalar que ele tinha usado para lhe amarrar os tornozelos. A lançou a Max.

—Ponha mais tecido na ferida, e amare bem com a fita ao redor do ombro e do peito.

Max não perguntou nada e fez exatamente o que lhe havia dito.

Então, Sarafina disse: —Se afaste.

Max deixou Dante sobre o chão com suavidade, e Sarafina se aproximou e ajoelhou a seu lado.

—Fez sua escolha, Dante, entre mim e essa mulher a que desejas. Escolheste-a.

—Por que tenho que escolher?

—Viria comigo agora?A deixaria?

—Não posso.

—Então, escolheste a ela —disse. Levou o punho aos lábios, mordeu e depois o pôs na boca de Dante. Ele o agarrou e bebeu.

—Esta é a última vez que te ajudo, Dante. Nunca terá a oportunidade de me trair de novo.

Ela separou o pulso, pegou um pedaço de tecido que Max tinha deixado no chão e o enfaixou.

—Não te traí, Sarafina. Espera...

Sem dizer uma palavra mais nem olhar atrás, ela desapareceu na escuridão. Dante fechou os olhos. De dor, pensou Max.

—Vamos, Lou. Vamos levar o a carro. Temos que levá-lo para Morgan.

Lou olhou ao céu enquanto ajudavam a Dante a caminhar entre os dois.

—Logo vai amanhecer.

—Ela não sobreviverá um dia mais. Tem que ser agora. Se é que já não é muito tarde —Então, olhou a Dante—. Era certo o que ela dizia? É possível que não funcione?

—Se ela estiver muito perto da morte, ou eu muito fraco... —Dante suspirou e se separou deles para caminhar até o carro por si mesmo. Sentou-se no assento traseiro—. Funcionará. Tem que funcionar.

Lou saiu à estrada principal e pisou fundo o acelerador.

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

Dante saiu do carro e olhou a casa. O medo que sentia era tão intenso que quase ultrapassava a dor que lhe causava a bala. Sentia a Morgan. Sua essência era débil, tênue, e se desvanecia mais e mais cada vez que tomava fôlego. Seu próprio corpo se balançava de debilidade, lhe recordando o quanto vinculado estavam um ao outro. Max o agarrou pelo braço para apoiá-lo.

—Está bem?

—É ela. Está muito débil.

—Sei. Vamos.

Dante permitiu que o guiasse e se deu conta de que Lou ficava atrás quando chegaram às escadas. Não podia deixar de pensar que, se Morgan morria, seria culpa dele. Devia havê-la escutado desde o começo. Deveria havê-la trocado naquele momento, quando ela estava forte. Se conseguisse transformá-la naquele momento, se conseguisse salvá-la, nunca conheceriam a força sobrenatural que ela teria tido se ele tivesse atuado antes.

odiava-se por seu egoísmo. Por seu medo. Sim, ele tinha tido medo dela. Medo do poder que tinha sobre ele. Podia lhe fazer mal, o destruir. Faria se morresse.

No quarto, David e Lydia estavam ao lado da cama, mas Dante apenas os olhou enquanto se aproximava da Morgan. Oh, Deus. Já quase parecia um fantasma.

Max se aproximou da Lydia e do David e lhes disse algo em voz muito baixa. Dante os observou enquanto cada um deles se inclinava para dar a Morgan um beijo na fronte. Depois saíram da habitação.

Então, Max se inclinou também para ela.

—Trouxe-o, tal e como te prometi.

Dante se aproximou, e Morgan lhe sorriu fracamente.

—Obrigado —sussurrou.

Max assentiu.

—Não voltarei a verte, verdade?

Morgan não respondeu, e Max a abraçou brandamente. Depois se afastou dela.

—Seja feliz.

Dante olhou para a janela. Estava a ponto de amanhecer. Brandamente, tomou a Morgan nos braços e a levou até o balcão. Antes de sair, voltou-se para Max.

—Obrigado por nos ajudar.

— Só desejaria haver dado conta muito antes dos quais eram os monstros em realidade.

Dante saiu pelas portas do balcão e se deixou cair até o chão. Enquanto caminhava para o escarpado, sentiu os olhos da Max sobre eles. E também sentiu suas lágrimas.

Levou a Morgan a seu refúgio sob a casa. Ele estava seguro de que não tinha contado a ninguém, nem sequer a sua irmã, que aquele lugar existia. Ali estariam a salvo. Entretanto, não a poria no ataúde. Ela estava a ponto de morrer, e devia estar muito assustada. Em vez disso, arrancou o forro de seda branco e o enchimento e fez um leito sobre o chão. Ali posou a Morgan e se deitou junto a ela. Depois a beijou.

Devolveu-lhe o beijo. Ele o sentiu, sentiu sua resposta embora ela não pudesse mover-se apenas. Acariciou-lhe o queixo.

—Estará comigo para sempre, Morgan. Jamais voltarei a duvidar de ti.

— Sim —sussurrou ela.

Ele levantou seu queixo e apertou a cara contra seu pescoço. Mordeu-a e lhe atravessou a jugular. O sangue fluiu para sua língua, e ele sentiu que a excitação despertava em seu corpo, inclusive naquele estado tão débil. E a fome o possuiu como sempre possuía aos de sua raça.

Mas não podia tomar muito, recordou a si mesmo. Só um pouco. Bebeu profundamente, até que a transladou ao reino escuro entre a vida e a morte. O coração da Morgan fraquejou, e então, rapidamente, ele abriu seu pulso com as presas e o aproximou dos lábios. Ela bebeu até que Dante se sentiu enjoado. Então puxou firmemente o pulso e o enfaixou com um pedaço de tecido.

Morgan caiu para trás, com os olhos fechados.

—Por favor, não morra. Não. Deus, faz que isto funcione. Por favor.

Dante sussurrou ao ouvido:

—Me faça amor... pela última vez.

Ele fechou os olhos de pena.

—Não pode ser a última vez, meu amor. Não pode ser.

Tirou-lhe a camisola e lhe fez amor, com ternura, devagar, brandamente. Nunca tinha amado assim a ninguém. Em nenhuma de suas duas vidas.

Ainda estavam unidos quando saiu o sol. E quando ela dormiu, Dante não soube se estava morta... ou era imortal.

E então ele dormiu também.

 **Epílogo**

Um mês depois

Maxine, vestida com um longo branco, sentou-se e desfrutou da visão do Lou com um smoking. Estava sentada entre ele e Lydia. Lydia também estava maravilhosa aquela noite. Tudo era maravilhoso, mas agridoce.

—Isto é incrível —disse Stormy, sorrindo a Max—. Não posso acreditar que me conseguiste uma entrada.

—Os candidatos ao prêmio a melhor roteiro original são...

Stormy voltou a sentar-se em seu assento e todos fixaram sua atenção no cenário. David estava sentado o outro lado da Lydia, e pela expressão de sua cara Max soube que estava nervoso igual a ela.

A apresentadora continuou:

—E o ganhador é... —abriu o envelope—: Morgan da Silva, pelo Twilight Hunger

O público explodiu em aplausos. A favorita tinha ganhado. As pessoas levantaram, incluídos eles cinco. Abraçaram-se. Max e Lydia gritaram de alegria, e David subiu ao estrado enquanto a apresentadora anunciava:

—Recolherá o prêmio, em nome do Morgan da Silva, David Sumner, seu produtor, diretor e amigo.

Ele assentiu tristemente quando pegou o prêmio da mão da bonita mulher e levantou a estatueta dourada para que as pessoas a admirasse. Quando os aplausos cessaram, uma enorme fotografia da Morgan antes que a enfermidade tivesse feito estragos nela foi projetada na enorme tela.

—Era tão bonita —disse alguém detrás da Max—. E tão jovem.

Lentamente, o público voltou a sentar-se em silencio para escutar as palavras do David.

—Obrigado. Morgan teria se sentido emocionada e agradecido por isso. Oxalá ela tivesse podido recolher este prêmio. Este filme, e os outros três, eram tudo para ela. Obrigado. Muito obrigado.

Os aplausos ressonaram de novo, enquanto um par de modelos o acompanhava fora do cenário.

Lou acompanhou a Max ao cemitério de madrugada. Uma vez que chegaram à porta, ele ficou ali, para lhe deixar espaço.

Com a estatueta nas mãos, Max se aproximou da bonita lápide de granito. O nome da Morgan estava gravado na pedra, junto a sua data de nascimento e a de sua morte. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Max aproximou o prêmio à tumba.

—Conseguiu minha irmã. Ganhaste.

Morgan saiu de detrás da lápide. Não podia tirar o sorriso da cara ao pegar a estatueta e abraçá-la contra seu peito.

—Consegui verdade? Oh, é incrível! ganhei! ganhei! —disse, e girou sobre si mesma, rindo, desfrutando do som de suas gargalhadas suaves na noite.

Dante também saiu dentre as sombras e a abraçou, detendo seu movimento.

—Não esqueçamos de quem era na realidade a história.

—Oh, por favor —disse ela, sorrindo-lhe—. Não tinha vida até que eu o converti em um roteiro.

—Seu roteiro não teve vida até que encontrou minhas histórias —brincou ele.

—Estupendo. Então, compartilharemos o troféu.

Dante a beijou, e sua risada cessou momentaneamente.

—Como compartilhamos tudo —sussurrou ele, e sua voz profunda ao lado do ouvido fez que Morgan estremecesse.

Max pigarreou exageradamente, e Dante liberou a sua irmã.

—Você pode vê-la muito mais que eu —disse Max, abrindo os braços—. Importa-te?

Dante fez um gesto de rendição e as duas irmãs se abraçaram. Sua irmã. Sua própria irmã. Morgan não podia acreditar no quanto tinha chegado a querer da Max em tão pouco tempo. Mas parecia que, uma vez que sobreviver tinha deixado de ser sua obsessão principal, tinha tido tempo de pensar no que realmente significava ter a Maxine em sua vida.

—Está maravilhosa —lhe disse Max, enquanto posavam seus olhos verdes no rosto de sua irmã—. Saudável. Vibrante. Um pouco pálida, é certo, mas suponho que as coisas são como são.

—Sinto-me maravilhosa —respondeu Morgan—. Melhor do que nunca estive, Max. Forte, poderosa e mais viva que quando realmente o estava. E tudo graças a ti.

Max baixou a cabeça.

—Eu estive a ponto de te causar a morte —sussurrou.

—Não, carinho. Você me salvou. Apareceu quando mais te necessitava, e ficou a meu lado apesar de que eu tentei te enxotar. Manteve-me com vida e resgatou a meu amor para trazê-lo pra mim —lhe disse Morgan. Entretanto, Max ainda tinha a cabeça encurvada. Morgan pegou seu queixo e fez que elevasse a cara—. Querida, se não tivesse vindo, Stiles nos teria matado aos dois. Embora te custe um pouco reconhecer a verdade, foi sua presença que marcou a diferença. Estou convencida.

Max a abraçou de novo.

—Sinto não te haver escutado desde o começo.

—Eu também cometi esse engano, Maxine —disse Dante, brandamente—. De fato, acredito que Malone foi o único que viu as coisas claras desde o começo.

—No final, tudo saiu bem —disse Lou, que finalmente se aproximou—. estivemos muito perto de perder a pele.

—É certo —Dante lhe estendeu a mão para saudá-lo.

Morgan pegou a Max pelo braço e a afastou um pouco, enquanto os dois homens ficaram conversando junto à tumba.

—Temos que falar —lhe disse.

—Sobre o que?

—Sobre a casa —respondeu Morgan, enquanto caminhavam entre as árvores do cemitério, entre as tumbas e as flores—. Quase não estiveste ali desde... bom, desde meu funeral —uma suave brisa fria lhe acariciou o pescoço, e estremeceu—. Deus, é inclusive divertido dizer isso.

—É sua casa, Morgan. Necessita um lugar no qual viver. Não quero te tirar isso Quero dizer, que tudo foi uma formalidade. É minha só sobre o papel.

—Não, não é verdade. Quero que seja tua —respondeu Morgan—. Além disso, eu não posso habitá-la abertamente e me arriscar a ser descoberta. Quero que você viva aqui, e que a use. Pode estabelecer aqui seu negócio, se quiser. Seria o melhor para as duas.

—Para as duas, êh? —perguntou Max—. No que beneficia a ti e a Dante? Ter parentes por toda parte não é o melhor para um casal tão apaixonado. Vocês estão completamente atordoados, como dois recém casados.

—Não imagina. Ele é incrível —sussurrou—. Nunca acreditei que tudo pudesse ser tão... completo. Nunca em toda minha vida tive a ninguém... só ao David. E agora, de repente, tenho a ti, e tenho a este homem que... que morreria por mim. Quer-me tanto, que quase não o assimilei ainda.

—Você mesma me está dando a razão para preservar mais sua intimidade —disse Max—. Vocês dois não se beneficiariam nada.

—Sim. Que você estivesse aqui seria nossa coberta.

—Coberta?

— Sim. Desta forma, tenho que ter muitíssimo cuidado para que ninguém me veja. Se você estivesse aqui e alguém me visse, as pessoas pensariam que sou você. Poderia sair em público alguma vez. Ir a um filme, ou inclusive a compras —então se deteve e pegou as mãos de Max—. Sobre tudo, se a casa está ocupada por minha família, os estranhos não se aproximarão.

—Veio gente bisbilhotar?

—Oh, de vez em quando. Fãs, curiosos, meninos do povoado... Êh, sou famosa. ganhei um prêmio importante, sabe?

Max sorriu.

—Sim, já o tinha ouvido.

—E? O que me diz?

Max o pensou durante um longo momento.

—Realmente, seria um lugar estupendo para estabelecer a empresa. Mas... Stormy é minha sócia. Ela também teria que vir.

Morgan assentiu. Tinha visto a garota loira de longe.

—Ela sabe algo de mim?

—Não o contei —disse Max—, mas acredito que o suspeita. E eu confio nela. Não nos trairá.

Morgan sorriu.

—E além disso, há o Lou. Também tenho que pensar nele —continuou Max.

—Crê que quererá mudar-se pra cá e trabalhar contigo?

Max se encolheu de ombros.

—Acredito que não seria difícil convencê-lo, porque vai retirar-se da polícia dentro de pouco, e me falou sobre ir viver em uma casinha na praia, e ter um barco para sair pra pescar...

—Então, o que é o que te detém, Max? Vamos, faz. Eu sinto falta de você, e se estivesse aqui, poderíamos recuperar todos os anos que perdemos.

—Não sei... Se você estiver segura de que nos quer aqui...

—É minha irmã. Sabe que quero que esteja aqui.

Finalmente, Max assentiu.

—Está bem. Virei, então. O Serviço de Investigações Sobrenaturais terá seu quartel geral no Easton, Maine.

—SIS —disse Morgan—. Eu gosto de como soa.

—Pensei que você gostaria.

Abraçadas deram a volta e caminharam de novo até a tumba. Morgan se aconchegou nos braços de Dante e ele a abraçou com ternura.

—Vai amanhecer, carinho —lhe disse.

—Sei —respondeu Morgan. Sorriu a sua irmã e ao Lou—. Veremos-nos logo?

—Muito em breve —prometeu Max.

Morgan e Dante se perderam entre as sombras.

—Acredito que agora é mais feliz do que nunca foi —disse Max, observando como partiam—. Têm muita sorte.

—Por que diz isso? —perguntou Lou. Começou a andar para o carro, e Max o alcançou imediatamente, encolhendo os ombros.

—Não é evidente? São almas as gêmeas. Louca, selvagem e eternamente apaixonados. Não posso imaginar o gratificante que deve ser ter um homem que te queira como Dante quer a Morgan. O que têm é muito especial.

—Suponho que tem razão —disse Lou, pondo o braço na Max sobre os ombros despreocupadamente enquanto se dirigiam ao estacionamento—. Alguns tipos passam a vida sem encontrar isso.

—Sim. E há outros que o têm justo debaixo do nariz e não querem vê-lo.

—Você acredita? —perguntou-lhe, olhando-a.

Max pôs os olhos em branco e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Sim —respondeu ela—. Acredito.

Lou encolheu os ombros e continuou caminhando.

Das sombras, Sarafina observou a Dante enquanto falava e ria com os mortais e depois partia abraçando a sua amante.

—Querer-te-ei sempre —sussurrou a Morgan—. Acredito que, de algum modo, já te amava.

—Parecemos um para o outro, Dante. Sabe agora, verdade?

—Sempre soube, inconscientemente. A primeira vez que o disse, estremeci —a beijou brandamente—. Sinto que me custasse tanto.

Ela sorriu e lhe devolveu o beijo.

—Está bem, mas não deixe que volte a acontecer — então, afastou-se dele, com a vida e o amor brilhando nos olhos—. Aposto uma corrida até em casa! —e, girando e rindo, saiu disparada tão rápido como o tivesse podido fazer Sarafina.

Dante saiu correndo atrás dela sem olhar atrás.

Assim que aquilo era o que queria. Tinha uma nova família. Havia de voltado as costas. Dante, o último vínculo que restava com sua família, sua herança, seu sangue.

Maldito fosse.

Tinha-a traído, exatamente igual ao resto de seus familiares.

Sarafina pensou que não se importava. Caminhou até encontrar um lugar iluminado pelos raios da lua e se sentou no chão. Era uma vampiresa. Não necessitava de uma família. Não necessitava de ninguém absolutamente. E nunca o necessitaria.

Jamais.

FIM


	8. Chapter 8

**Asas da Noite 08 – " _O Abraço do Crepúsculo"_**

Sarafina era uma criatura da noite sedenta de vingança. Tratava de não recordar o tempo em que tinha conhecido o amor... Antes de sofrer a maldição de seu sangue.

Seduzia os homens por diversão, mas nunca procurava algo duradouro. Quando viu Willem Stone naquele bar pensou imediatamente que queria fazê-lo seu para saciar suas ânsias. O poder e a força que desprendia daquele homem a excitavam, mas Will era muito mais do que ela imaginava.

Era um homem com uma coragem quase desumana. Estava tão vivo quanto ela... Mas ele era mortal... E irresistível.

O desejo iria levá-los a um mundo onde perigosos intrusos se divertiam jogando com os Imortais. Ali, Sarafina e Will se viram obrigados a enfrentar uma força mais forte que nenhuma outra: a do amor.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

O gorgio1 deixou cair três moedas de prata na palma da mão da mulher. Quando ela fechou o punho, Will se deu conta de que era uma bela mão. Morena e magra, mas forte, não frágil, como estavam acostumadas a ser as mãos esbeltas. Levava anéis em todos os dedos, e braceletes de prata e ouro nos pulsos, que tilintavam cada vez que ela se movia.

— Obrigado. — ela disse ao homem pálido com o que estava falando — Quando minhas predições se fizerem realidade, diga aos seus amigos. E, diga a eles que perguntem pela Sarafina quando vierem.

Ele deu dois passos para trás, assentindo nervosamente. Não lhe deu as costas em nenhum momento, enquanto saía. Assim que pôs os pés fora da loja, benzeu-se e pôs-se a correr.

Era possível que os gorgios o negassem, pensou Sarafina, mas eram exatamente iguais aos ciganos em matéria de superstição. Ciganos. Will pensou que era estranho que pudesse ouvir o que aquela mulher estava pensando tão claramente como se estivesse falando em voz alta. Era quase como se ele houvesse entrado à mente da cigana para escapar da dor, em vez de ficar na sua própria mente.

Mas seu sorriso o distraiu daquela idéia. A mulher sorriu lentamente, e aquilo mudou sua cara. De algo escuro, mal-humorado e exótico se transformou em uma beleza absoluta e brilhante. Ele a amava. Amava todo o seu ser, desde sua suave pele de cor azeitona até a juba de cabelo negro e encaracolado, que lhe caía selvagem pelos ombros e as costas. Amava seus olhos, que brilhavam como dois ônix sob umas sobrancelhas espessas.

Ela meteu as moedas na bolsa que tinha pendurada no cinturão.

— Já levo dez esta semana. — sussurrou, e se inclinou sobre a mesa para cobrir a bola de cristal com um pano de seda negra.

A mesa era uma gaveta de embalagem coberta com mais panos de seda, como sua cadeira. A outra cadeira, a cadeira em que se sentavam os clientes, também era outra gaveta, mas sem vestir. Não estava disposta a que um deles se sentasse sobre sua seda.

André. Ela estava pensando em André.

Will notou uma pontada de amargura ao dar-se conta de que à mulher saltava o coração quando pensava naquele homem, mas de todas as formas ficou com ela, como uma sombra escondida em sua alma. Ela saiu da loja e cruzou o acampamento. Will adorou que ela saísse, porque o acampamento era um lugar fascinante. As carretas e as lojas formavam círculos concêntricos ao redor do lugar de reunião. No centro se acendiam as fogueiras comunais, embora também houvesse outras menores, dispersas. E ali se reunia a gente, e freqüentemente havia música e baile. As mulheres levavam suas saias matizadas com incontáveis lenços de seda que as seguiam como cometas quando giravam a toda velocidade. Os homens levavam calças ajustadas e camisas vermelhas e douradas. Os músicos tocavam o violino, os pandeirinhos e as gaitas de fole.

Eram gente bela e vibrante, aqueles ciganos. Ele não sabia onde estavam, nem tampouco em que época viviam. Entretanto, não tinha importância, já que eram fragmentos de sua imaginação.

Muito vívidos, detalhado demais para ser real.

Muitos saudavam Sarafina quando passava junto a eles. Os mais jovens se inclinavam respeitosamente, enquanto que os anciões a olhavam como a uma igual. Era espetacular. Caminhava com a cabeça alta, movendo os quadris, orgulhosa.

Era adivinha, e usava aquele dom para proporcionar riqueza à comunidade. O grupo a respeitava. Entretanto, Will estava preocupado pela mulher. Ultimamente não se sentia bem, e nem sequer ela, com seus dotes de adivinha, sabia a causa.

Havia muita gente reunida ao calor da grande fogueira, escutando as histórias dos mayqres. Eram lendas de aventuras e travessuras cometidas pelos jovens, que provocavam as exclamações e a risada daqueles que escutavam.

Sarafina adorava sua gente. Eles eram sua família. Eles eram o único que lhe importava no mundo. E eles também a queriam. Salvo, é obvio, sua irmã. Katerina era de seu próprio sangue, mas tinha odiado a Sarafina desde que tinha nascido. Ela queria pensar que o ódio era mútuo.

Mas não era certo. O ódio de sua irmã lhe roia a alma.

A "carroça" da Katerina estava ao outro extremo do acampamento. Enquanto Sarafina se aproximava, uma silhueta escura saiu do veículo e se afastou rapidamente entre as sombras. Um homem, pensou Will.

Sarafina subiu os degraus. Quando abriu a lona da porta e entrou, as campainhas que tinha atadas ao tecido tilintaram. Sua irmã a olhou com um sorriso espectador que se transformou em um gesto de desagrado assim que se deu conta de quem era. Elas duas eram muito diferentes. Katerina tinha o cabelo negro e muito comprido, mas completamente liso. Tinha os olhos pequenos, juntos e redondos, como duas pedrinhas negras. Eram como os olhos de um tubarão.

— Acreditava que seu amante havia voltado, Katerina? — perguntou-lhe Sarafina com aspereza — Sinto muito te desgostar.

— Não tem feito mais que me desgostar desde dia em que nossa mãe morreu ao lhe trazer para este mundo, irmãzinha. Por que começa a te desculpar agora?

Aquelas palavras lhe fizeram mal. Will sentiu tão agudamente quanto a própria Sarafina. Entretanto, o coração daquela mulher se calejou com os anos, devido aos constantes ataques de sua irmã. Não lhe doíam tanto como o tinham feito tempo atrás.

Sorrindo, Sara levantou sua bolsa de moedas e a fez sacolejar na palma da mão para que as peças de prata ressonassem.

— Esta semana vieram para ver-me dez gorgios. Dez, Katerina. O dobro dos que vieram lhe ver para que você visse seu futuro.

Sua irmã se encolheu de ombros.

— Sua carroça está mais perto do caminho que a minha.

— Perguntam por mim. — replicou Sarafina — Vêm para ver-me, para mim porque sou a melhor adivinha deste acampamento, e porque a fama de meu dom se está estendendo pelo povo. A semana que vem terei inclusive mais que esta. E predigo que você terá menos.

— Ora! A semana que vem, quando nenhuma de suas predições se torne realidade, eles se darão conta de que seu dom não é tão bom assim, e começarão a vir para mim. — Katerina moveu sua juba — Nós duas sabemos a verdade. Não só sou a adivinha com mais talento, mas além disso sou a verdadeira Shuvani da tribo, Sarafina.

Will se encolheu ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que não havia nada que pudesse enfurecer mais a Sarafina. Ninguém se livrava de sua cólera se punha em questão seus dotes de adivinhação, e muito menos seu status como uma das duas mulheres sábias da tribo. A maioria das outras comunidades só tinha uma. E não cabia dúvida de que sua tribo também teria tido só uma, se Sarafina tivesse sido a primogênita de seus pais.

— Por causa de suas falsas predições, os camponeses voltarão a nos chamar de ciganos mentirosos e ladrões. — continuou Katerina — E nos veremos obrigados a nos mudar de novo. Por sua culpa, mais uma vez.

— Minhas predições não são falsas! Sou uma vidente muito melhor que você, e sabe disso.

— Não tão boa, acredito. Do contrário, saberia quem é o homem que acaba de partir de minha casa.

Aquelas palavras a deixaram sem fôlego. Olhou a seu redor, pelo camarote de sua irmã, embora Will lhe sussurrasse que mantivesse a calma, que resistisse a morder o anzol que lhe apresentava Katerina. Mas ele sabia que ela não o ouviria. Ela nunca o ouvia.

A cama estava desfeita e os lençóis revoltos.

Na mesa de esquina, que tinha pertencido a sua mãe, não havia bola de cristal, nem cartas, a não ser um abajur de azeite, dois copos e uma jarra de vinho vazia.

A suave risada da Katerina fez que Sarafina se voltasse rapidamente para ela.

— Ele é muito bom para ti, mas agora sabe que há uma mulher de verdade que o deseja.

— Você está me dizendo que era André o homem que vi saindo de sua carroça quando vinha?

Will pensou que, se Katerina dava valor a sua vida, negaria.

— É obvio que era André. É o homem mais bonito, mais forte e mais rico de todo o acampamento. Não ia consentir que você ficasse com ele.

— Desgraçada! — gritou Sara, enquanto se lançava para ela. Deu-lhe uma bofetada e lhe arranhou a bochecha com as unhas.

Katerina nem sequer se deteve para sentir a dor. Lançou-se também para sua irmã com os olhos cintilantes e agitando os braços. As duas chocaram, caíram ao chão e rodaram em uma confusão de saias e lenços. Golpearam a mesa e esta caiu ao chão. O abajur se desfez em mil pedaços e o azeite se expandiu em um atoleiro de chamas azuis. Will sentiu que o pânico enchia seu peito enquanto elas seguiam lutando, cravando as unhas e os dentes, gritando.

Will tentou gritar uma advertência. Concentrou-se com todas as suas forças em Sarafina e gritou uma só palavra: FOGO!

Sarafina tirou sua irmã de cima com um poderoso empurrão e olhou a seu redor como se tivesse ouvido algo. Will se deu conta de que se reuniu uma multidão ao redor do carroça, provavelmente atraída pela comoção da briga.

Eles também estavam gritando. Ele não tinha maneira de saber se a voz que Sarafina tinha ouvido era a sua ou a de alguém de sua tribo. De todas as formas, aquilo não tinha importância naquele momento. Viu como mudava a expressão da cara quando se deu conta de que todo a carroça estava em chamas.

— Olhe o que fez! — gritou Katerina— Vamos queimar vivas por sua culpa!

Sarafina procurou algum lugar por onde sair, mas o fogo já estava devorando todos os lados da lona. Entretanto, de repente, alguém chegou junto a elas, saindo dentre as chamas. Era André, envolto em mantas molhadas. Deixou-as cair ao chão.

— Envolvam-se nas mantas! — ordenou-lhes — Rápido!

As duas mulheres se apressaram a obedecer, e André tomou a bacia cheia de água que havia junto à cama da Katerina e a jogou em cima das duas. Depois ele colocou outra das mantas por cima.

— Saiam por aí! — disse, assinalando um oco — Devem correr tanto como possam. Se duvidarem, morrerão! — tomou a Katerina com o braço esquerdo e a Sarafina com o direito — Agora! — gritou.

Sarafina fechou os olhos e se afundou no muro de fogo. Sentiu um calor abrasador na cara e nos pés, mas só brevemente. Um instante de tortura, e depois estava sobre a terra fresca. Deu-se um golpe forte ao cair. Liberou-se da manta úmida e se sentou para observar o fogo que ardia ante ela. Will estava quase fraco pelo alívio que sentia porque ela estivesse bem.

A maioria dos ciganos estava ao seu redor, olhando a ela e a sua irmã, que tinha saltado a seu lado. Todos tinham uma expressão de desgosto e desaprovação no rosto. Will sabia que Sarafina estava profundamente ferida em sua dignidade.

— Foi por sua culpa! — gritou Katerina, ficando de pé — Acusou-me de tentar lhe roubar seu homem e me atacou. Perdi tudo! — gritou, assinalando com dramalhões para as chamas.

A gente gemeu, murmurou, sacudiram as cabeças com lástima enquanto o carro da Katerina e todas as suas posses se reduziam a cinzas ante seus olhos.

— É mentira. — disse Sarafina — Foi ela quem começou isto. Eu só o terminei.

André se inclinou para ajudá-la a que se levantasse. Durante um instante, estudou seu rosto e, depois, abraçou-a com força. Will se encolheu de ciúmes.

— OH, Sarafina, me diga que não acreditou que nenhuma outra poderia me tentar. Você é a que amo. É você a que tomarei por esposa. A ninguém mais.

Sarafina o olhou fixamente. De repente, soube que sua irmã lhe tinha mentido. Katerina só estava tentando plantar as sementes da dúvida para que crescessem fortes e destroçassem o que André e ela compartilhavam, disse-se. Era certo que alguém tinha saído da carroça da Sarafina aquela noite, mas não tinha sido André.

Will sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, lhe sussurrando: "OH, Sarafina, não seja tola..."

Sarafina olhou triunfantemente para sua irmã, mas então ficou gelada ao ver o olhar que Katerina lhe devolvia. Era frio e letal.

Antes que pudesse entender o que significava, ouviu-se um grito horrível do outro lado do acampamento.

Todo mundo ficou rígido e imóvel, como se aquele som houvesse os tornado de pedra.

— Não. Pelo amor do Devel, outra vez não. — sussurrou alguém. Will pensou que era Gervaise, o ancião-chefe da tribo. Não entendeu o que queria dizer, e se perguntou se estava a ponto de averiguá-lo.

Entretanto, antes de poder inteirar-se de mais nada, saiu daquela fantasia, miserável pela sensação de que a água gelada lhe enchia os pulmões.

Alguém tinha agarrado-o pelo cabelo e puxou-o para lhe tirar a cabeça do tonel de água gelada. Will tomou uma baforada faminta e desesperada de ar, antes que aquela mão voltasse a lhe colocar a cabeça de novo sob a superfície e a mantivesse ali.

Tinha as mãos atadas às costas, e as pernas amarradas pelos tornozelos. O corpo lhe gritava de dor, dor da qual tinha conseguido escapar só uns momentos antes. Mas tudo aquilo empalidecia comparado com a necessidade imperiosa de ar nos pulmões. Depois de seus olhos fechados dançavam pequenas explosões vermelhas. Ia desmaiar, e depois se afogaria.

A mão voltou a atirar dele para fora, e enquanto Will inalava com desespero, sentaram-no em uma cadeira. A água lhe caía do cabelo e a cara sobre a camisa rota e suja.

Um homem com barba, que levava um traje branco e imaculado levantou o queixo de Will e o olhou fixamente. Depois se dirigiu a um dos guardas, em um dos dialetos tribais que Will falava com fluidez, embora tivesse arrumado para mantê-lo em segredo... Pelo menos, até o momento.

— Voltou para seu corpo. Pode continuar torturando-o agora.

— Por que perdemos o tempo? Só voltará a partir quando a dor seja muita para ele. Como o faz? Aonde vai?

O primeiro homem se encolheu de ombros e se dirigiu para os restos de uma fogueira que tinha estado acesa um pouco antes, no chão da cova. Converteu-se em um leito de brasas vermelhas. Eles tinham posto umas varas de ferro entre as brasas, e o homem de branco tomou uma delas, usando um trapo como cabo. O extremo mais quente estava vermelho vivo. Isso recordou ao Will o néon do anúncio de cerveja de seu bar favorito, em casa.

— E agora, coronel Stone. — disse o homem, em um inglês com um acento muito forte — Dirá-me o que quero saber.

— Já disse. — repetiu ele brandamente, embora os lábios inchados e quebrados lhe doíam ao falar — Não há espiões americanos em seus campos de treinamento.

Em realidade, sim, havia. Havia treze, para ser exato. Will sabia quem eram, que nome estavam usando e em que campos se infiltraram. Já se teriam informado de sua captura. Saberiam exatamente o que tinham que fazer, onde tinham que ir, quando se reuniriam para a evacuação. Ainda demorariam outras quarenta e oito horas em ficar a salvo, pensou.

Tinha que agüentar até que aqueles homens estivessem fora do país.

— Se não tem espiões, como se inteiram os americanos de nossos planos?

Will nem sequer se encolheu de ombros. Teria doído muito.

— Tecnologia?

O homem pôs o ferro ardente sobre o peito de Will. Aquela dor insuportável fez que jogasse a cabeça para trás e apertasse os dentes com força, enquanto o aroma de sua própria carne queimada o afogava.

Inclusive quando retiraram a vara de ferro, a horrível sensação permaneceu. Era uma dor ardente que ficou dentro dele. Fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar aquele lugar que havia em sua mente onde tinha estado escondendo-se antes. Viu a mulher nos limites longínquos de sua mente. Sarafina, a mulher morena e exótica de sua fantasia, que habitava tão vividamente em sua mente que era capaz de afastá-lo da tortura e da dor.

Tropeçou com ela por acaso quando eles o tinham golpeado até deixá-lo quase inconsciente. Tinha visto seus olhos negros e brilhantes. Concentrou-se naqueles olhos, deixando-se apanhar por eles, afundando-se de novo naquelas profundidades escuras. Enquanto o fazia, a dor desapareceu. E uma vez que o deixou atrás, emergiu do outro lado, em outro lugar e outro tempo, como um observador invisível e silencioso da vida da mulher.

No primeiro momento, tinha descoberto que podia usar a dor para encontrar aquele lugar de novo. O truque era não lutar contra a agonia, a não ser abraçá-la. E então, podia fechar os olhos e procurá-la. Afundava-se em seu mundo, e o sofrimento já não podia alcançá-lo.

Ela era pura fantasia, como sua história. Will sabia. Mas também era sua salvação. E a salvação daqueles treze americanos que seriam torturados até a morte a menos que ele mantivesse seus nomes em segredo.

Assim fechou os olhos enquanto lhe punham os ferros candentes na pele. Relaxou a mandíbula e tentou não lutar contra a dor. Deixou que o aproximasse dela, até que Sarafina se voltou para ele. Ela abriu muito os olhos enquanto ele se afundava em sua profundidade. Então, esteve completamente imerso, deixando seu corpo atrás. E se perguntou se em um daqueles momentos algum de seus captores lhe faria o favor de matá-lo, para poder ficar naquele outro lugar para sempre. Mas... Permaneceria aberto para ele seu céu imaginário? Ou se desvaneceria quando as células de seu cérebro morressem lentamente? Naquele momento, já não lhe importava.

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Durante um instante, Sarafina sentiu uma presença estranha em sua mente, como se alguém invisível estivesse vigiando-a.

Havia sentido aquela presença desconhecida muitas vezes. Muitas vezes. Sentia-o. Sabia que era um homem. Sentia que era protetor com ela. Enchia-a de calidez, de segurança. Era como se fosse um espírito poderoso e que seu único trabalho fosse cuidar dela. Amá-la. Vigiá-la.

Acreditava que era seu guardião. Seu guia. E cada vez que chegava, Sarafina pensava que estava se aproximando mais e mais de vê-lo, de falar com ele, de tocá-lo. Naquela ocasião tinha ouvido-o. Muito brevemente, mas com claridade.

Tentou concentrar-se em seu amado espírito, mas parecia que havia se retirado. Suspirou desgostosa e apartou aquelas idéias da cabeça. Depois se apressou a unir-se aos outros, que já estavam correndo pelos bosques para o lugar de que provinham os horríveis gritos. Assim como ela, a maioria já sabia o que ia encontrar lá.

Ela foi a mais rápida, apesar de estar mal de saúde ultimamente. Mais que isso, sabia exatamente aonde ir. Não podia dizer por que sabia. Guiava-a algum escuro instinto, e ela não o questionou. Era vidente e uma Shuvani. Saber coisas que não deveria saber era parte daquilo, assim, velozmente, alcançou aos de sua tribo e depois se separou deles, virando entre as árvores na direção que a conduzia para o lugar.

Chegou até as duas mulheres antes que nenhum outro. Melina, uma anciã que era prima da mãe da Sarafina, estava agachada no chão, com o corpo dobrado sobre sua filha adolescente, Belinda. Havia uma tocha meio apagada a seu lado. Sarafina a levantou para ver melhor à mulher que chorava e a jovem que estava no chão, imóvel. À luz da tocha, os braços magros da Belinda e seu rosto estavam tão brancos como a neve, e tinha os olhos abertos com o olhar inconfundível da morte.

Sarafina pôs uma mão nas costas tremente de Melina e disse-lhe:

— Vamos, se afaste dela. Foi-se deste mundo.

Soluçando, a anciã se incorporou e levantou a cabeça. As lágrimas derramavam-se pelas bochechas enrugadas.

— Um demônio matou minha Belinda!

— Vamos. — os outros estavam chegando, atraídos por seus gritos. Muitos deles também levavam tochas. Sarafina ajudou à anciã a levantar-se, abraçou-a forte e olhou a Belinda por cima de seu ombro. Aquela menina tinha sido mais que uma prima. Tinha sido uma amiga. Sarafina levantou mais alto a tocha e observou a garganta pálida de Belinda, até que viu o que sabia que veria. Duas pequenas feridas, de onde emanavam dois filetes de sangue escarlate.

Algo dentro dela despertou, como se saísse de um comprido sonho. Não podia apartar os olhos das feridas e, involuntariamente, lambeu-se os lábios.

— Ocorreu de novo. — disse um homem. Era André, que estava a seu lado. Katerina estava a sua direita, observando a sua irmã com os olhos entrecerrados. Teria notado a estranha reação de Sarafina para o aroma do sangue fresco?

Obrigou-se a não olhar o corpo de novo, nem as duas punções que tinha no pescoço. Entretanto, o aroma fez com que abrissem mais os buracos do nariz e que o estômago encolhesse de fome. Era algo doentio. Sarafina detestava que seu corpo estivesse reagindo assim.

E, exatamente igual nas demais ocasiões, sentia a criatura que o tinha feito. Estava perto. Deu-se conta de repente, e olhou para sua gente, que estava formando redemoinhos junto a eles. Os meninos, com os olhos muito abertos pelo medo, estavam agarrados às saias de suas mães.

— Que levem aos meninos daqui. — sussurrou, assinalando-os.

O ancião da tribo, Gervaise, olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Por que, Sarafina?

— Está aqui. — disse ela, em voz muito baixa — Ainda está aqui. Sinto muito. Gervaise, que levem aos meninos daqui.

Não houve hesitações. Gervaise assentiu e todo mundo obedeceu, levando-se aos meninos em braços e pela mão para o acampamento. Só ficaram alguns homens jovens, incluído André. Katerina também ficou.

— Ponham guardas ao redor do acampamento. — Gervaise disse a um dos homens, que estava esperando suas ordens — E que alguns comecem a fazer o ataúde. Dois de vocês vão pegar as armas e voltem aqui. Temos que vigiar este lugar até o amanhecer. — ordenou. Os homens correram para cumprir as ordens.

— Como sabia? — sussurrou-lhe Katerina.

Sarafina tremeu ao ouvir o tom de voz de sua irmã. Deu-se conta. Deu-se conta de que ela tinha sido a primeira em chegar, e tinha notado como tinha reagido ao ver o assassinato que tinha cometido o demônio. E não tinha sido a primeira vez que Katerina o presenciava.

— E como é que você não sabia? — perguntou-lhe Sarafina — Supõe-se que seja vidente, como eu.

— Ao contrário de você, eu não tenho laços com nenhum demônio.

— Não me acuse, irmã. Não sabe nada disto.

— Foi igual às outras vezes. — disse André, levantando-se lentamente do chão. Tinha estado examinando as feridas do pescoço de Belinda, embora sem tocar o corpo. Então, olhou à mãe que chorava — Sinto muitíssimo, Melina.

— O demônio tornou a nos encontrar. Devemos enterrá-la rapidamente e partir. — disse alguém.

— E do que servirá? — perguntou Katerina — Ele nos perseguirá e nos encontrará de novo, exatamente igual a ocorreu desde que a maldição do nascimento de minha irmãzinha caiu sobre nossa tribo.

Melina gemeu e Gervaise franziu o cenho. André pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Katerina.

— Este não é o momento de...

— Todos devem saber que é verdade! A primeira vez que o demônio levou alguém do acampamento foi no verão em que nasceu Sarafina. Eu estudei tudo, e consultei aos espíritos. Todos os presságios me dizem que ela está unida, de algum jeito, a esta criatura que nos acossa. Ela é a razão da praga.

— Isso é uma loucura! — gritou Sarafina. Olhou as caras de todos os que a rodeavam e viu a especulação em seus rostos.

— Sabia que estava perto. — disse Katerina — Sempre sabe.

— Sou vidente.

— Só ataca de noite. E você, cada vez mais, está se convertendo em uma criatura da noite. Dorme durante o dia. — disse, e olhou aos outros — Todos notarão.

Melina assentiu.

— É certo.

— Eu durmo quando tenho sono. — disse Sarafina com suavidade — Mas isso não significa que tenha algo que ver com essa criatura.

Katerina olhou a seu redor. Possivelmente viu nas caras das pessoas que duvidavam do que havia dito, e se encolheu de ombros.

— Acredito que deveríamos comprovar se não é a ti a quem o demônio segue tão persistentemente.

Sarafina olhou a sua irmã, sem entender o que dizia.

— Comprová-lo?

— Nos deixe. Deixa a tribo. Fica esta vez, enquanto o resto de nós parte. Se o demônio nos seguir de novo, inclusive embora você não esteja, essa será a prova de sua inocência.

André deu um passo adiante e pôs a Sarafina um braço sobre os ombros, de forma protetora.

— Não permitirei isso, Katerina.

— Nem eu, tampouco. — disse Gervaise. Estudou o rosto da Sarafina enquanto se apoiava cansadamente em sua bengala — Todos estão assustados e muito tristes pela perda de Belinda. Entretanto, nos voltar uns contra os outros não é a resposta. Não devemos permitir que esse demônio nos divida.

Naquele momento, todo mundo assentiu, incluindo os dois jovens que acabavam de voltar do acampamento com os rifles. Todo mundo exceto Katerina.

Gervaise olhou com severidade às duas irmãs.

— Vocês duas, preparem Belinda para seu enterro.

Katerina empalideceu. Sarafina notou que lhe gelava o sangue e balbuciou:

— Certamente, poderá encarregar isso a um par de gorgios...

— Serão vocês duas que farão.

— Com todo o respeito, Gervaise. — disse Katerina — Minha casa e todas as minhas posses se queimaram por culpa de minha irmã. Devo encontrar algum sítio onde dormir esta noite.

— Você, Katerina, compartilhará a casa e as posses de sua irmã. Já é hora de que as duas aprendam o que significa família. — respondeu o ancião. Depois olhou a Belinda, e sua voz se converteu em um sussurro —É que nenhuma das duas compreende o papel que representam para a tribo? Sua mãe está morta e, do verão passado, sua avó também. Vocês são as videntes. E são as Shuvani.

Melina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Desde o começo, disse que eram muito jovens para serem as mulheres sábias da tribo.

— São tudo o que temos. — disse Gervaise com respeito, antes de voltar-se de novo para as duas irmãs — E agora, cumpram seu dever para com a Belinda. Ela está morta, e a vocês só ocorre brigar e causar problemas. Não nos envergonhem. Belinda está apanhada entre dois mundos. Sabem o que terá que fazer?

— Eu sei. — respondeu Sarafina, brandamente, e olhou a sua irmã — Terá que reunir madeira. — disse — Temos que fazer um pequeno fogo.

Gervaise colocou um homem a cada lado do corpo, o suficientemente perto para proteger às mulheres enquanto preparavam o corpo, mas um pouco apartados para lhes conceder a privacidade necessária para levar a cabo o rito. Katerina tinha acompanhado a Melina ao acampamento para recolher a roupa que poriam em Belinda para enterrá-la. Enquanto estava sozinha, Sarafina pôs palitos e troncos no chão, ao redor de sua prima, mas não muito perto.

Katerina voltou com três pacotes de ervas. Deu a sua irmã um pouco de cada uma.

— Começamos? — perguntou.

Sarafina assentiu, e baixou a tocha até a pilha de palitos. O fogo pegou em seguida, o que era um bom presságio. As chamas se estenderam rapidamente. Sara encaixou a tocha no nó de uma árvore próxima.

— Primeiro o tomilho. — disse, e as duas jogaram um punhado das ervas no fogo.

— Depois a sálvia. — sussurrou Katerina — E por último o romeiro.

Arrojaram as ervas no fogo na ordem correta e começaram a caminhar para trás, e depois para diante, enquanto a fumaça cheia de fragrâncias se elevava para o céu.

— Belinda Rosemerta Prastika. — sussurraram juntas, enquanto caminhavam ao redor do fogo. Deram sete voltas enquanto sussurravam o nome de sua prima, e quando terminaram, Sarafina sentiu a energia que tinham provocado ao redor do corpo de Belinda, e esperou com todas as suas forças que a alma de sua prima se levasse diretamente aos céus.

Finalmente, permitiram que seus corpos se relaxassem e ficaram imóveis e silenciosas, cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Sarafina fechou os olhos, suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

— O ritual é trabalho das Shuvani. — disse Katerina — É um trabalho de honra. E o temos feito bem. Preparar o corpo não é.

Tocar o corpo de um morto era uma tarefa desprezada entre a tribo. Quando sua própria avó tinha morrido, tinham-na banhado e a tinham vestido com sua melhor roupa enquanto agonizava. Nenhum cigano queria tocar em um morto.

— Possivelmente Gervaise queira nos dar uma lição de humildade. —sugeriu Sarafina — Agora fique calada. Vem, Melina.

Melina trazia roupa e uma bacia cheia de água perfumada com ervas nas mãos, e um trapo suave. Olhou a pequena fogueira, mas não disse nada. Tinha vivido muito tempo, e sem dúvida, tinha visto aquele fogo mais vezes. Não ia perguntar o que significava. Os ritos dos mortos eram secretos. Só as Shuvani os conheciam, e passavam de mãe para filha. Sarafina e sua irmã os tinham aprendido de sua avó, como tantas outras coisas.

Melina se ajoelhou, observando em silêncio, esperando que elas duas fizessem o trabalho que lhes tinha encomendado. Assim que as duas irmãs, comovidas, ajoelharam-se também e começaram a despir o corpo da Belinda. Lavaram a jovem cuidadosamente, embora com cada roce, Sarafina se estremecia. Belinda estava fria. Tentou manter o trapo entre sua mão e a pele da garota, mas algumas vezes ele escorregava.

Uma vez que tiveram lavado o corpo, vestiram-na e a envolveram em um grande tecido vermelho que lhes tinha levado Melina, deixando ao descoberto só os pés e o rosto de Belinda. Quando terminaram, Sarafina pensou que tinham feito um bom trabalho.

— Queria usar esse tecido para fazer um vestido para ela. — sussurrou Melina — E agora vai servir de sudário.

A pequena fogueira tinha ficado reduzida a umas quantas brasas. Katerina se levantou e se aproximou da bacia de água para lavar as mãos.

— Deveria haver mais luz. — sussurrou Melina — Não deveríamos deixá-la aqui, na escuridão, desta maneira.

— Meu trabalho já terminou. — disse Katerina, se levantando e secando as mãos na saia — Vou voltar para o acampamento. Mandarei alguém com faróis.

Melina assentiu sem olhá-la. Quando os sons de seus passos emudeceram, disse a Sarafina:

— Você também pode ir. Eu a velarei até que amanheça.

— Vou ficar com você. — replicou Sarafina — Não te deixarei sozinha.

Melina levantou a cabeça e olhou Sara nos olhos, como se estivesse tentando averiguar algo. Parecia quase como se não estivesse cômoda ficando a sós com ela. Estava muito escuro no bosque. Os olmos e os carvalhos se elevavam quase até o céu, e o solo estava coberto de ervas e folhas. Só dispunham da débil luz da tocha. A noite estava estranhamente silenciosa.

Então, Melina olhou além de Sarafina, por volta de um de dos jovens que estava de vigia, e pareceu que se relaxava um pouco. Sarafina se sentou no chão, junto ao esbelto corpo de sua prima, e se perguntou como era possível que alguém, inclusive um demônio, pudesse ter assassinado a sua prima de uma forma tão cruel.

" _Eu não a assassinei, eu a libertei, e no fundo, você sabe que é verdade."_

Sarafina elevou a cabeça, sobressaltada, ao ouvir com claridade o som de uma voz masculina. Um homem que não era seu amado espírito.

— Quem é?

Melina elevou a cabeça.

— Quem?

— Essa voz. Não a ouve? — respondeu Sarafina, e se levantou para olhar a seu redor. Tinha todos os sentidos em alerta. Então, escutou uma voz profunda, isso, gargalhadas! – Não o ouve?

— Eu não ouço nada, Sarafina. — respondeu a anciã. Levantou-se e se afastou uns quantos passos dela — Possivelmente... Possivelmente devesse voltar para acampamento.

— Não. Está aí. Não posso te deixar sozinha.

" _Exato. Estou aqui. Mas você sabe que não é à anciã que quero. É a ti, Sarafina. Sempre foi você. Deixa a essa banda de traidores e vêem comigo._ "

— Não! — gritou ela, apertando as mãos contra os ouvidos— Deixe-me em paz! Deixe-me em paz! — voltou-se para fugir, mas imediatamente se chocou contra o torso forte de André. Ao vê-lo, notou em seus olhos um olhar de preocupação. Soluçando, pendurou-se em seu pescoço e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito.

Entretanto, ouviu a voz de sua irmã e ficou rígida.

— O que ocorre?

Piscando, Sarafina levantou a cabeça e ao olhar a seu redor viu sua irmã com um farol em cada mão. Sarafina secou as lágrimas das bochechas.

— Acreditava que foste ficar no acampamento.

— Decidi ajudar André a trazer os faróis. — respondeu sua irmã.

Então, Sarafina se deu conta de que André também tinha as mãos ocupadas com duas lanternas, e que por isso não a tinha abraçado como fazia de costume.

— O que ocorreu? — perguntou ele.

— Nada. Nada. Eu... Estou preocupada, isso é tudo.

— Leve-lhe ao acampamento, André. — disse Melina — Leve-a e vai. Katerina ficará comigo até que amanheça.

— Mas eu posso ficar. Estou bem. — disse Sarafina.

A anciã sacudiu a cabeça, e seguiu fazendo-o inclusive quando André deixou os faróis no chão e levou Sarafina brandamente, abraçando-a.

Sarafina sabia perfeitamente que a velha Melina ia contar a sua irmã tudo o que tinha ocorrido, e aquilo serviria para dar a Katerina mais argumentos contra ela. Sua irmã não ficaria tranqüila até que fosse a única Shuvani da tribo. Ela sabia que Sarafina, embora fosse mais jovem, também era melhor vidente, mais forte e com mais talento, e não podia suportá-lo.

André a ajudou a voltar para seu camarote, e ela entrou, esgotada. Logo amanheceria. E ainda assim, não podia conciliar o sonho.

— Você gostaria que ficasse contigo para te acompanhar enquanto dorme? — perguntou-lhe André.

Sarafina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Quero... Quero ficar sozinha.

Na realidade, não queria. Queria sentir a presença reconfortante de seu anjo, de seu guia. Queria ouvir sua voz de novo, queria que lhe explicasse tudo aquilo com claridade. O que lhe estava ocorrendo? O que estava acontecendo com sua vida? E a sua tribo? E por quê?

— Você ficou muito assustada aí fora, Sara. Não quer me dizer por quê?

De novo, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Todo mundo tem medo de... A criatura que matou a pobre Belinda, e aos outros antes dela. Por que eu não ia ter medo?

— Não sei. Pareceu-me... Algo mais que medo.

— Parece minha irmã. Não será que você também crê que estou unida com os demônios?

— É obvio que não. — respondeu ele, e acariciou seu cabelo com ternura — Durma, Sara. Não tem bom aspecto.

— Vou dormir. Boa noite, André.

Ele se inclinou para Sarafina e deu um breve beijo em seus lábios. Depois partiu e a deixou sozinha. Sarafina não se deitou. Sentou-se na pequena mesa que havia no centro de sua casa e, com as mãos trementes, tirou-lhe o pano de seda à bola de cristal. Depois se sentou ante ela e olhou em suas profundidades. Deixou que sua mente se detivesse e que sua vista se desfocasse. Fechou os olhos. Nunca tinha tentado convocar a seu espírito daquela maneira. Entretanto, de repente, quis tentá-lo.

— Vêem comigo, amado meu. Vêem comigo, porque agora necessito de sua sabedoria. Diga-me, qual é meu destino? — perguntou-lhe — Se for certo que estou unida a um demônio, como posso romper o malefício?

O cristal se nublou e, quando a nuvem se desvaneceu, viu que uma pessoa tomava forma frente a ela. Era um homem. Era bonito e moreno, embora não era cigano. Tinha o cabelo molhado e a camisa rota e suja. E, no peito nu, uma terrível queimadura.

Enquanto olhava aquela visão, perguntando-se o que significaria, ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou aos olhos. E ela o reconheceu.

— Vi você antes. — sussurrou — Quem é?

Entretanto, enquanto perguntava já conhecia a resposta. Aquele homem era seu guia, seu espírito, a voz que falava com ela, a presença que caminhava a seu lado. Mas, por que estava molhado, e tão golpeado? Seria o fantasma de algum mártir que tinha morrido por defender alguma causa?

Ele continuou olhando-a, aferrando-se a seus olhos. Havia outros homens a seu redor, vestidos com roupas estrangeiras. Estavam maltratando-o, abrasando sua pele com ferros quentes.

O coração de Sarafina se encolheu ao vê-lo. Apertava as palmas das mãos contra o cristal como se pudesse deter aquela tortura. Entretanto, o homem nem sequer se moveu. Seus olhos seguiram cravados nos dela através do cristal.

Então, o cristal voltou a nublar-se e ele desapareceu.

Fina se recostou no respaldo da cadeira, com o estômago revolto. Ele não era o demônio que estava acossando ao seu povo. Ela soube sem ter que refletir. Mas por que o estavam atormentando? Ele não parecia um espírito absolutamente. Tinha-lhe parecido um homem corrente.

Embora não daquele lugar e, possivelmente, nem sequer daquele tempo.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

— Por que o mantemos com vida? Se tiver havido algum espião entre nós, certamente terá fugido quando os americanos declararam a vitória e tiraram as tropas de nossas terras. É impossível saber onde estavam, tendo tantos homens desaparecidos, mortos e perdidos no deserto.

A conversação se desenvolvia em outro dialeto, que Will também conhecia, embora não tão bem como alguns outros. Era capaz de entender a maior parte do que estavam falando. Que o exército dos Estados Unidos se retirou não o surpreendia. Nunca se tinha planejado que aquela operação fosse algo contínuo, como a do Afeganistão. Aquele ramo da Operação Liberdade Duradoura era uma lição potente, curta e simples com parâmetros claros. Teria que infiltrar-se nas células terroristas, e depois, guiados por espiões que já estavam dentro, lançar ataques a seus campos de treinamento e depois sair correndo.

E tinha funcionado. Dizimaram-se as células, os sobreviventes se dispersaram e a liderança tinha sido erradicada. Aquela banda que tinha capturado a ele, por desgraça, o tinha descoberto quando se dirigia para o ponto de evacuação. Já tinha divisado o helicóptero quando se deu conta de que lhe seguiam os passos, e não tinha podido fazer outra coisa que ficar a coberto e abrir fogo para mantê-los a distância da nave cheia de soldados norte-americanos, enquanto levantava vôo.

— Eu digo que lhe coloquemos uma bala entre sobrancelha e sobrancelha e o deixemos aos abutres.

" _Estupendo."_ , pensou ele. _"Que o façam, e assim terminaremos com tudo isto"_. Quanto tempo levava ali? Semanas? Meses? Era impossível estar seguro. Tinha um pé quebrado e várias costelas, e doía tanto que não podia dormir. E uma infecção, que lhe tinha posto tão fraco que passava a maior parte do tempo encolhido em uma esquina, tremendo, ao menos quando não estava vomitando.

Tinha tido a esperança de que as forças dos Estados Unidos fossem resgatá-lo, mas parecia que o tinham dado por morto. É obvio que o tinham dado por morto. Não tinha falado. Não tinha identificado a nenhum dos homens que se infiltraram nos grupos terroristas. Tinham tido tempo para escapar. Seus superiores teriam suposto que tinha morrido com muita mais facilidade do que assumiriam que tinha suportado semanas de tortura sem dizer um só nome.

A voz do homem que levava o turbante de seda lhe chegou com claridade.

— Daremos um tiro quando Ahkmed diga que o façamos. Agora sujeite-o, e vamos tirar uma foto.

— Quer pedir resgate? — perguntou o outro.

— Têm a nossos homens prisioneiros em Guantánamo. Possivelmente possamos usar ao coronel para que devolvam a alguns.

— Por cima de meu cadáver. — sussurrou ele. Teria gritado se tivesse podido, mas tinha a garganta tão ardida que o único que podia fazer era murmurar.

Quando se abriu a porta de sua cela, a luz o cegou, e teve que tampar os olhos com as mãos. Continuou escondido onde estava, na esquina de uma caixa de metal que tinha sido parte de um caminhão de carga.

— Sai, porco. Vamos fazer uma foto.

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando-os entre piscadas, e ficou em movimento. Cada passo que dava com o pé quebrado era uma agonia, mas tinha aprendido o que acontecia quando titubeava ou desobedecia.

Quando se aproximou o suficiente, tiraram-no lhe atirando dos braços. Ele estava esforçando-se por ver algo. As covas estavam iluminadas por refletores, alimentados por um gerador que devia estar, provavelmente, perto da entrada.

Sentaram-no em uma cadeira. Alguém o apontou com um rifle enquanto o outro lhe dava um periódico. Ele o olhou. Deus, estava em inglês.

— Sujeita isto de frente à câmara, para que se veja a data.

Ele levantou a vista para olhar ao que lhe falava.

— Isto diz que os americanos deixaram o país. É que querem lhes dar uma razão para que voltem e lhes matem a todos?

— Deveria te calar e fazer o que te diz. Vamos trocar você por prisioneiros. Esta é sua única oportunidade de sair daqui com vida.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e decidiu que usaria aquilo para obter alguma vantagem. Tinha as feridas infectadas, e precisava lavá-las.

— Não me reconhecerão assim. — disse, passando a mão pela cara sem barbear — E se reconhecerem, se zangarão tanto pelo que têm feito que voltarão a bombardear.

Os dois homens se olharam.

— Pode ser que tenha razão. Acha que deveríamos deixar que se lavasse primeiro? — perguntou-lhe um ao outro, em sua língua nativa.

— Eu... Vou perguntar ao Ahkmed.

Os dois se voltaram e o deixaram ali, sozinho, naquela seção das covas. É obvio, não havia nem uma arma à vista, e não podia tentar escapar, porque só havia uma saída, e estava vigiada. Mas mesmo assim...

Levantou-se, apoiando-se no pé bom, e se aproximou da mesa. Ali havia uma jarra de água e uma parte de pão. Farejou dentro da jarra e se deu conta de que a água estava boa, ao menos mais limpa que a que davam a ele. Bebeu tudo o que pôde e depois se meteu uma parte de pão na boca, mastigou-o e voltou a beber para tragá-lo.

Então se deu conta de que havia uma faca. Não tinha fio e não cortava, mas de todas as formas, tomou, junto com o resto do pão. Levou as duas coisas, coxeando, a sua caixa, e as jogou em uma esquina.

Voltou a sentar-se justo quando chegavam os dois homens. Um deles levava um balde de água. O outro levava roupa, uma navalha e uma pastilha de sabão.

— Ahkmed diz para você se lavar e barbear. Depois ponha esta roupa. — colocaram a bacia diante dele — E faz bom uso da água. Não terá mais.

Ele assentiu, satisfeito porque tivessem mordido o anzol.

Sem levantar-se, tirou-se a camisa rota e sangrenta, e tomou o sabão, que era caseiro e o suficientemente forte para lhe queimar os olhos. Também lhe tinham dado um trapo. Bem. Pareceu-lhe muito bem, se lhe tirava algo da sujeira.

Os homens se mantiveram detrás dele, com as armas preparadas, vigiando-o. Ele se limpou as queimaduras e as feridas do peito e dos braços, embora o sabão era pior que o álcool sobre a carne viva. Devia ser feito de alvejante.

— É a cara o que tem que lavar, Stone. Faça isso.

Ele assentiu e obedeceu. Ensaboou-se a cara e o cabelo e se esfregou com o pano. Depois se inclinou sobre o balde e colocou a cabeça inteira para esclarecer-se. Logo se aproximou a navalha à cara, mas se deteve o ver seu reflexo na água. A barba lhe estava crescendo muito bem. Seria uma camuflagem excelente se alguma vez conseguia sair dali.

— Eu gostaria de ficar com a barba, se puder.

Os homens se olharam o um ao outro, e depois a ele.

— É americano. Não vale o suficiente para levar barba. Barbeia-lhe isso.

Suspirando, não viu que teria nenhum benefício discutindo. Barbeou-se com a navalha sem fio, arranhando a cara no processo.

— E agora, ponha esta roupa. — ordenou um deles.

Ele se apoiou na mesa para ficar de pé, embora manteve o peso no pé direito. Então, guardando o equilíbrio, as arrumou para tirar as calças e a cueca. Não tinha nenhum problema em ficar nu ante eles, se aquilo significava poder lavar-se pela primeira vez em um mês.

Tomou o trapo e começou a esfregar-se antes que seus carcereiros tivessem tempo de pôr objeções.

A água já estava suja e cheia de cabelos e espuma, mas mesmo assim, tinha valor para ele.

— A roupa, Stone!

— Sim, sim. — disse. Então, tomou o balde e o pôs sob a mesa, junto à cadeira, como se o estivesse movendo para fazer lugar para a roupa.

Um dos homens a entregou ao Will, e ele se encolheu ao dar-se conta de que era o uniforme de um soldado americano.

Colocou as calças. Não lhe tinham dada cueca.

— De onde você tirou isto?

— Cale-se e ponha isso.

Will obedeceu. Mas, primeiro, sentou-se na cadeira, inclinou-se rapidamente para metê-la primeira perna da calça pela perna esquerda e ato seguido afundou o pé no balde sem que se dessem conta. Havia bastante sabão de alvejante na água para desinfetar as feridas, e a água estava gelada, assim não lhe viria mal ao inchaço. Depois, lentamente, seguiu ficando o resto da roupa, lentamente, enquanto se esclarecia o pé.

— Acredito que já estou preparado. — disse, e se passou a mão pelo cabelo, para pentear-lhe com os dedos.

Os dois assentiram e deram o periódico a ele.

Ele o sustentou obedientemente enquanto tiravam a fotografia com uma câmera Polaroid, que estava totalmente fora naquele contexto.

Observaram a fotografia enquanto se revelava, e assentiram ao ver o resultado. Alguém partiu com ela, certamente para mostrar ao Ahkmed, enquanto o outro continuava vigiando-o. Até o momento, nenhum dos dois se deu conta de que tinha o pé metido na bacia sob a mesa. Ou, se tinham dado conta, não parecia ter importância.

Seu pé esquerdo pulsava constantemente. Tinha uma interessante mescla de cores: arroxeado, negro e azul. Também havia um pouco de verde nas bordas das manchas. Estava inchado até o dobro do tamanho normal. Tinha uma estranha forma.

Um dos métodos que tinham usado para interrogá-lo tinha sido lhe pôr o pé em um torno e apertá-lo cada vez que lhe repetiam uma pergunta.

Não tinha funcionado. Embora ele mesmo não se concedia muito mérito por ter agüentado aquela tortura. Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, tinha que admitir que parte da motivação para suportar todo aquilo era a certeza de que, assim que lhes tivesse proporcionado a informação que queriam, teriam dado um tiro nele. Outra parte tinha sido o fato de saber que outros homens, alguns dos quais eram bons amigos deles, teriam morrido se ele tivesse falado. Mas o resto tinha provindo da ira. Teria preferido morrer de dor antes de ajudá-los em sua causa.

— Ahkmed diz que a foto está boa. — disse o que se partiu, entrando de novo na estadia — Vamos, volta para seu chiqueiro.

Ele assentiu e tirou o pé da bacia. Depois se voltou para voltar para a caixa.

Um deles lhe murmurou ao outro em seu idioma:

— Por Alá, o pé piorou muito.

— Por mim, que apodreça e caia. É um americano.

Entretanto, o outro estava preocupado. Will se tropeçou deliberadamente, e o homem se aproximou dele para ajudá-lo a voltar para a caixa de metal. Will se inclinou para ele e lhe sussurrou:

— Direi a minha gente quem foi amável comigo e quem não, quando fizerem a troca, para que quando voltarem, saibam a quem têm que matar e a quem não.

O homem olhou para trás nervosamente, mas seu companheiro não tinha ouvido nada. Estava vários metros mais à frente. Enquanto ajudava ao Will a entrar na cama, o homem lhe disse:

— Pegue isso. — e deu ao Will a faixa branca que levava na cintura — Enfaixe o pé.

— Obrigado.

O homem assentiu e fechou rapidamente a porta da caixa. Will apoiou as costas na porta enquanto o homem punha a cadeia e o cadeado. Esperou até que o carcereiro partiu para afrouxar a pressão, e depois se voltou e viu que a cadeia estava solta. Podia empurrar e abrir a porta vários centímetros.

E aquilo, pensou, era tudo o que necessitava.

Aquela noite, a infecção, que tinha ido piorando, chegou a seu ponto crítico. Will lutou contra ela enquanto ardia de febre, tremia e se estremecia. Tinha que esperar que os homens saíssem, tinha que estar acordado até que todos dormissem, dentro de umas horas.

Entretanto, ao final, a febre venceu. Caiu em um sonho tenso e doloroso, e se encontrou de novo ali, no bosque aos subúrbios do acampamento cigano, seguindo as cores brilhantes da saia da mulher enquanto corria entre as árvores, na escuridão.

Custou-lhe um momento orientar-se, mas finalmente se deu conta de onde estava e do que estava fazendo. Foi toda uma sensação caminhar sem que lhe doesse o pé, até que recordou que aquele lugar não era real. Não estava seguro de por que estava seguindo a aquela mulher pelo bosque, mas sabia que era importante. Desejava com todas suas forças voltar a vê-la.

Por fim, a beleza apareceu entre umas árvores, olhando a seu redor, como se estivesse procurando a alguém. Como se soubesse que ele se aproximava.

Entretanto, ao vê-la de perto, Will se deu conta de que não era Sarafina, a não ser Katerina a que tinha estado seguindo.

Cheirava tão mal que o deixou aniquilado, até que se deu conta de que levava uma réstia de alhos pendurada no pescoço. Aquilo explicava o aroma. Não estava seguro do que estava fazendo no bosque àquela hora da noite. Certamente, ia encontrar-se com André, embora o alho fosse algo desconcertante.

Então recordou sua última visita, induzida pela dor. Tinha havido um assassinato. Ele tinha estado indo e vindo, mas tinha sido testemunha de parte do acontecido. Supôs que sua imaginação estava a ponto de lhe acrescentar um monstro à história.

— Te mostre, sai de seu esconderijo! — disse ela, de repente — Sei que está perto. Tenho algo que você quer!

Ao princípio, Will ficou assombrado, perguntando-se se era com ele com quem estava falando.

— Vamos, não tenho muito tempo. Supõe-se que estou velando a sua última vítima.

Assim que a irmã de Sarafina não tinha permanecido junto ao cadáver de Belinda, como tinha prometido que faria. Em vez disso, afastou-se com qualquer desculpa e entrou no bosque. Em busca do assassino de Belinda?

Ela seguiu caminhando com a bolsa que tinha presa à cintura bem agarrada na mão.

— Criatura! Vampiro! Vamos, sai. Não tem nada que temer de mim.

Will sentiu algo, uma presença escura, depois dela. Tentou avisá-la, mas a mulher não o ouvia. Um homem emergiu de entre as sombras. Ou, ao menos, parecia um homem; um homem muito alto, extremamente pálido, que se aproximou dela pelas costas sem fazer um só som. Inclinou-se para a Katerina e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

— Que eu não tenho nada que temer de ti? Quer ser minha próxima comida, cigana?

Ela deu um salto para afastar-se, e depois se girou rapidamente para olhá-lo à cara, com uma mão apertada contra o peito.

— Pelos deuses, fede a alho! — disse o vampiro, com um gesto de repugnância que deixou à vista, ligeiramente, seus incisivos. Depois, o gesto se converteu em um sorriso — Me resulta divertida. O alho é, verdadeiramente, uma poderosa raiz. Pode limpar a energia negativa de uma habitação, desencardir um corpo humano e desterrar aos demônios e os maus espíritos. O fato de que você pense que te vai proteger de mim significa que me considera uma dessas coisas. Pensa que sou um veneno, uma impureza ou um demônio?

Ela tomou sua bolsinha e a agitou frente à cara como se fora uma arma, ao mesmo tempo em que dava uns passos atrás.

— Não te aproxime, vampiro! — gritou-lhe.

O vampiro farejou o ar e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Repelente para lobos? Bom, isso poderia funcionar em caso de que estivesse tratando com um licantropo. Mas não é o caso.

— Chamei-te para falar. Só para que falemos.

— Então, é tola. Eu não falo com os mortais. Alimento-me deles. Vou deixar-lhe seca em um momento, e não pode fazer nada para impedi-lo.

Will viu o medo refletido no rosto de Katerina, em seus olhos, e soube que o homem, o vampiro, tinha-o visto também. Pareceu que satisfazia a ele. Entretanto, Katerina tentou dissimulá-lo, levantou o queixo e se obrigou a falar.

— Posso te dar Sarafina. — disse.

— Não! — gritou Will. Entretanto, quem ia ouvi-lo?

O vampiro ficou imóvel, olhando-a com o cenho franzido. Ela tinha captado toda sua atenção.

— É minha irmã. — disse Katerina — E sei que é a razão pela que segue a minha tribo e caças nela.

O vampiro olhou para cima, sorrindo.

— Não sabe nada, mortal. Eu só mato a aqueles que o merecem. E só lhes sigo para protegê-la.

— Protegê-la? Tolices. Você só quer matá-la, como a Belinda.

Ele não disse nada, mas se lambeu os lábios e cravou o olhar no pescoço da Katerina.

— Os outros também estão começando a perguntar se Sarafina tem alguma conexão contigo. — disse Katerina, falando rapidamente enquanto se tampava o pescoço com uma mão — Notaram seu comportamento. Ela não está bem. Há algo que a debilita.

— Sempre é igual. — sussurrou o vampiro.

Will franziu o cenho. Que demônios significava aquilo?

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Katerina, como se fosse um eco dos pensamentos do Will.

— De nada. Diga-me, por que quer entregar a sua própria irmã a uma criatura que, segundo você, vai matá-la?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Isso não é de sua incumbência.

— Vigio a sua tribo, Katerina. — disse ele. E ela se sobressaltou ao dar-se conta de que conhecia seu nome — Sei o que sente por esse homem, André. E sei que lhe queimam os ciúmes. Enegrecem sua alma e lhe rodeiam como um fedor, mais poderoso, inclusive, que o alho que pensava que me repeliria.

Ela se tornou para trás como se a tivesse golpeado. Entretanto, recuperou-se em seguida.

— Você a quer ou não?

— Quero-a. — disse ele — Mas a quero viva e intacta.

Ela assentiu.

— Há uma caverna por ali. — disse, assinalando — No mais profundo corre um riacho. Sabe qual é?

" _Deus, outra caverna não"_ , pensou Will. Já tinha tido suficiente.

O vampiro assentiu.

— Conheço-a.

— Ela te estará esperando ali amanhã a meia-noite. — disse Katerina, e se deu a volta para partir.

O vampiro a deteve, tomando-a pelo braço com sua mão enorme e pálida.

Ela ficou imóvel.

— Se me matas, não terá nenhuma oportunidade de consegui-la.

— Irei tê-la de todas as formas. — disse ele — A minha maneira, e quando goste. Mas, me diga, como o vais fazer?

Ela começou a tremer de medo.

— Prometo-te que não lhe farei mal. Só lhe darei um sonífero em pó. Porei no jantar, e para a meia-noite, os efeitos quase terão passado. Estará acordada para que a use como quer.

Ele a soltou rapidamente e se limpou a mão nas calças.

— Não vale para nada como irmã, Katerina. Provavelmente, matarei-te depois disto, embora esteja seguro de seu sangue será mais amargo que a bílis.

— Não serei uma presa fácil, vampiro. — respondeu ela.

— Não há dúvida de que seu alho e sua repelente de lobo serão todo um desafio para mim. Continua. Volta para sua patética banda antes que dita lhe fazer um favor a um homem mortal, te matando.

Houve algo, um pressentimento, que disse ao Will que tinha que retirar-se daquele lugar do fundo de sua mente. Entretanto, não quis obedecer. Tinha que seguir observando. Seguiu a Katerina através do bosque, até que a moça chegou junto à anciã que velava a sua filha e se ajoelhou. A mulher continuou balançando-se lentamente, em uma espécie de transe. Nem sequer tinha notado a ausência da Katerina.

As palavras do vampiro ressonavam na mente do Will.

" _Eu só Mato a aqueles que o merecem."_

O que teria feito Belinda para merecer a morte, segundo aquela criatura?

Retirou sua concentração delas e procurou Sarafina. Tinha que lhe advertir o que ia ocorrer, de alguma forma.

Olhou a seu redor, mas não soube para onde ir. Finalmente, imaginou, pensou em sua cara, em seus olhos e no som de sua risada, que o tinham mantido com vida durante semanas. Através da tortura, da fome, das noites mais escuras de sua alma, ela tinha estado ali. Will sempre tinha sido capaz de encontrá-la. Certamente também poderia fazê-lo naquela ocasião.

Seguiu pensando nela e, de repente, como por arte de magia, encontrou-se em meio de seu camarote, olhando-a enquanto dormia.

Era maravilhosa. Morria de vontades de acariciá-la, e tremendo, alargou uma mão para tocar-lhe o cabelo. Mas sua própria carne não era sólida. Ou possivelmente fora ela a que era feita de algo irreal. Fora qual fora a razão, sua mão a atravessou. Não pôde acariciá-la. Tentou falar com ela, primeiro em voz alta, depois através da mente, mas nenhum dos dois intentos conseguiu que a mulher reagisse.

Deus, estava cansado. Mais cansado do que nunca tivesse estado. E tinha frio. Estava tremendo. Sabia que deveria ir-se, que havia algo muito urgente que o estava esperando no mundo real. Mas não podia deixar sabendo que estava em perigo. Tinha que ficar com ela. Tinha que advertir de que sua irmã ia drogá-la e entregar-lhe a um monstro no bosque...

Brandamente, Will se tombou a seu lado enquanto ela dormia. A cama não se moveu em resposta a seu peso. Aproximou-se tanto a ela que algumas parte de seu corpo se fundiram com partes do corpo da Sarafina, mas não pôde senti-la. Aproximou-se ainda mais, até que seu corpo ocupou o mesmo espaço que o dela. Estava dentro dela e a seu redor, ao mesmo tempo.

Na mente de Sarafina os sonhos giravam. Sonhava com que estava olhando a bola de cristal... E vendo a ele.

Estavam olhando-se fixamente aos olhos.

— Estou aqui. — sussurrou ele, conferindo toda a força que pôde a suas palavras — Não confie em sua irmã. Não confie nela. Trairá você. Escute-me, Sarafina.

Suspirando, a bela mulher deixou que a imagem de Will se desvanecesse e se perdeu em um sonho ainda mais profundo. Então, imediatamente, voltou a vê-lo de novo. Dentro de sua mente e de seus sonhos.

Ele estava convexo ao seu lado, na cama de seu camarote. Ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

— Sabia que viria.

— Estive contigo todo o tempo. — sussurrou, pensando que ela não o ouviria. Entretanto, Sarafina o ouviu.

— Sei. — respondeu — Sentia você comigo.

— Não deve confiar em sua irmã. — ele disse— Vai trair você.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— Está com ciúmes e é cruel. Mas é minha irmã. Não me faria mal.

— Eu acredito que sim.

A dor que ela experimentou era quase insuportável. Ele o sentiu também. Entretanto, Sarafina se sobrepôs e pediu a ele:

— Beije-me, espírito.

E ele o fez. Beijou-a, e o sonho de Sarafina floresceu e cresceu. Já não lhe importou mais sua voz. Seus avisos foram esquecidos enquanto se rendia a aquele sonho dos dois.

Acariciou-a livremente, intimamente. Explorou seu corpo, seu aroma e seu sabor, e todos os sons que ela emitiu foram reais. Inclusive as reações que Will sentiu foram reais, físicas e viscerais, e mesmo assim, tenras e profundas. Fez-lhe o amor ali, em seu camarote, e ela se pendurou em seu corpo e disse a ele que era seu amante secreto, o único que sabia com certeza que não a abandonaria nunca.

E depois, abraçando-o, adormeceu. E quase contra sua vontade, ele se afundou nela e dormiu, também.

 **CAPITULO 4**

Quando Will despertou, o primeiro que pensou foi que Sarafina já não estava com ele na cama. Foi-se. Estava sozinho. Mas então, a realidade se impôs. Não estava no mundo místico que sua mente tinha criado para que escapasse. Naquele outro havia dor e frio. Estava encerrado em uma caixa de metal, em uma caverna escura, em meio a um território hostil.

Parte de sua mente, a parte febril que tinha confundido aquele sonho com algo real, queria voltar para mundo de fantasia dos ciganos, mas o resto lhe dizia que não podia fazê-lo, não naquele momento. Não sabia de onde demônios sua cabeça estava tirando aquelas histórias. Parecia tão reais que era difícil pensar que era só uma fantasia.

Estava empapado em suor, e entendia o significado daquilo: a febre tinha chegado a seu ponto máximo aquela noite, enquanto ele dormia. Normalmente, não sonhava com a Sarafina e sua tribo. Escapava a aquele reino só quando o estavam torturando.

Demônios, aquela febre, combinada com a dor do pé, devia ter sido como uma tortura de algum tipo para haver-lhe feito ter um sonho tão vivido. Além disso, tinha-lhe acrescentado novos mecanismos de escapamento. Estava vendo vampiros e fazendo amor com um produto de sua imaginação.

Moveu-se lentamente, com muito cuidado. Apalpou-se o corpo e estirou os braços para fazer trabalhar um pouco as articulações. Então, ficou imóvel ao recordar quando adormeceu: estava esperando que seus captores dormissem primeiro, porque uma vez que o tivessem feito, ele teria podido tentar escapar.

Aquela podia ser sua única oportunidade. Sabia muito bem que o novo plano daqueles homens não ia funcionar. O governo dos Estados Unidos estaria feliz de saber que ele estava vivo, mas aquilo não queria dizer que fossem trocar uma pilha de prisioneiros pela vida de um soldado. Sobre tudo de um como ele, sem família, sem laços de nenhum tipo. A opinião pública de seu país, provavelmente, nunca saberia de sua existência. Aquela era parte da razão pela qual o tinham elegido para aquela missão, e ele sabia. Não tinha nada a perder.

Arrastou-se até a porta e a empurrou para abri-la aqueles centímetros. Depois escutou atentamente na escuridão.

Parecia que a habitação estava vazia, embora estivesse tão escuro que era impossível sabê-lo. Só se ouvia o silêncio. Tomou a faca do pão que tinha roubado horas antes, voltou para a porta e tirou a mão pela fresta. A cadeia que servia de ferrolho estava enganchada a uma barra de ferro no exterior da porta. A barra estava fixada com duas porcas. Will as arrumou para inserir a ponta da faca na ranhura de uma das porcas, e o girou. Não era fácil. A porca estava muito dura, assim teve que apertar a faca com muita força. Will seguiu trabalhando, pacientemente, até que conseguiu soltá-la. Em vinte minutos esteve o suficientemente frouxa para tirá-la. Fez, e a guardou no bolso.

Doía-lhe a mão e a garganta ardia, e estava tão enjoado que quase não se mantinha em pé, mas tinha chegado muito longe para deter-se naquele momento, assim que ficou a trabalhar na segunda porca.

Uma hora mais tarde, a cadeia estava solta. Meteu-se a parte de pão e a faca no bolso e abriu a porta com cuidado para evitar que chiasse. Olhou a seu redor, mas só viu escuridão e algumas sombras, nenhuma delas humana. Com cuidado, saiu da caixa e fechou de novo a porta. Tirou-se as porcas do bolso e voltou a colocar a barra em seu lugar. A primeira vista, sua cela não tinha mudado. Até que tentassem abrir a porta para tirá-lo de novo, algo que era provável que não fizessem em vários dias, não saberiam que escapou.

Envolveu o pé no tecido branco que seu captor havia dado, assim, ao menos, estava protegida. Não ficou mais remédio que apoiá-lo enquanto andava pela caverna em silêncio. Sabia mais ou menos onde estava a entrada da parte da caverna onde se encontrava, mas a partir daquele ponto, não tinha nem idéia de por onde seguir. Não via nada. Ficou imóvel durante um momento, desejando fervorosamente que algo lhe proporcionasse uma pista. E então um som. Um gemido. O vento? Sim, era o vento! _"Deus"_ , pensou, _"guia-me para que possa sair deste inferno"_. Lentamente, moveu-se para o som, apalpando a parede.

Finalmente, viu uma luz vacilante ao longe, que iluminava uma abertura da caverna. Andou com toda a rapidez que pôde para ela, apesar de que a cada passo dado a dor atravessava seu pé. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha escapado da caixa, sentiu esperança. Mas quando chegou a aquela abertura, ficou gelado. Inclusive deixou de respirar.

A luz provinha de uma pequena fogueira no centro de uma enorme habitação. E, ao redor daquela estadia, havia uma dúzia de homens, ou possivelmente mais, dormindo, respirando profundamente, alguns inclusive roncando de vez em quando. E mais à frente, ao final da fila, havia outra abertura, através da qual se viam as estrelas brilhando no céu noturno.

A liberdade.

Cheirava-a, saboreava-a. Estava muito perto. Tragou saliva. O corpo e a mente lhe diziam que corresse para a saída, mas não o fez. Tinha que pensar se queria seguir com vida. Umedeceu-se os lábios emendados e olhou aos homens que estavam dormindo no chão. A maioria levava túnicas, e alguns estavam tampados com mantas.

Então se ajoelhou silenciosamente e tirou o trapo branco do pé para ficar como turbante. Oxalá não tivessem obrigado a barbear-se. Para esconder sua mandíbula sem barba, tampou-se até debaixo dos olhos com um extremo do tecido.

Finalmente, seguiu andando. A cada passo, o pé explorava de agonia, inclusive mais, sem o amparo do tecido. Entretanto, continuou caminhando com os dentes apertados. Moveu-se entre os soldados, passou a fogueira e chegou à saída.

Quando saiu, o ar fresco lhe acariciou a cara e ele respirou profundamente, enquanto continuava coxeando e afastando-se da caverna. Ao final, teve que deter-se para averiguar onde estava.

Estava no mais alto de uma montanha, e não tinha nem idéia de qual seria o caminho para a liberdade. Não havia caminho nem sinais por ali. E muito menos, luzes que pudessem guiá-lo.

Estava a uns vinte metros da cova quando ouviu a voz de um homem que o chamava desde atrás.

— Aonde vai à metade da noite? Ocorre algo?

Ele ficou imóvel e não se voltou. Tragou-se o medo, disse-se a si mesmo que não podia danificá-lo tudo quando já quase o tinha conseguido. Respondeu ao homem em sua própria língua.

— Não ouviste os disparos? — perguntou-lhe — O som vinha dali. — disse, e assinalou para diante.

— Disparos?

— Sim, estou seguro. Possivelmente tenham voltado os americanos.

O outro homem se sobressaltou. Depois, disse:

— Não podem ser os americanos. A fronteira está ao leste daqui, não ao oeste. E só podem vir pelo oeste. — explicou ao Will, e suspirou — Será melhor que desperte ao Ahkmed.

— Espera! — disse-lhe Will — Estou vendo algo aí abaixo. Olhe!

O homem se aproximou correndo e olhou para baixo, pelo precipício, para a escuridão total.

— Onde? Não vejo nada.

Com um movimento suave e silencioso, Will se adiantou, tampou-lhe a boca com uma mão, pô-lhe a outra na parte de atrás da cabeça e girou para um lado com ferocidade. "O pescoço do homem se rompeu e fez um som horrível. Seu corpo ficou sem forças, como o de um boneco de trapo. Will o deixou no chão, tomou pelos ombros e o arrastou até um saliente da rocha, onde se escondeu.

Tão rapidamente como pôde, tirou-lhe a roupa e a pôs. Tirou-lhe também o rifle e uma pequena espada curva com uma capa. Envolveu de novo o pé com o turbante do morto e depois olhou para as rochas, muito quieto, observando e escutando.

Não percebeu nenhum som que proviesse da cova. Arrastou o corpo até o bordo do precipício e o atirou. Depois, começou a descer pela montanha, e tomou a direção do este, por que o homem o havia dito.

Quando chegou abaixo, começou a caminhar. Usava o rifle como bengala, e caminhou a pesar da dor insuportável do pé e da febre.

Quando saiu o sol, seus primeiros raios se levaram o frio da noite. Ele o agradeceu durante um momento. Mas pouco depois, quando o calor lhe caiu sem piedade sobre a cabeça e as costas, amaldiçoou-o. A montanha tinha ficado detrás dele, e seguiu afastando-se, entrando no deserto, e quanto mais caminhava, o calor piorava mais. Estava já desidratado pela falta de água, a enfermidade e a febre.

Ele tentou seguir movendo-se sob o sol, pondo um pé diante do outro. Não tinha nem idéia de quanto tempo poderia continuar, ou quanta distância tinha percorrido já, quando finalmente caiu de cara à areia.

Ficou ali convexo, tentando aferrar-se ao estado consciente com todas suas forças, sabendo que, se desmaiasse ali, morreria. Os abutres se encarregariam de deixar só os ossos. Tentou levantar-se, mas não pôde. Então, tentou engatinhar.

E depois desmaiou.

Quando abriu os olhos, estava ao lado de Sarafina, observando-a enquanto despertava lentamente. Estava pálida. Tinha a cara tensa, e umas profundas olheiras sob seus preciosos olhos.

Sentou-se, olhando a seu redor, franzindo o cenho para proteger do sol que entrava pela porta da carroça. Levantou-se, levantou o tecido e olhou ao céu.

— Já é tarde. Quase está entardecendo, e eu dormi todo o dia outra vez.

Suspirando, baixou a cabeça. Colocou um vestido verde sobre a camisola branca que levava, e passou as mãos pelos cachos indomáveis enquanto olhava à cama, sorrindo. Estava recordando o sonho que tinha tido a noite anterior.

— Meu querido espírito. — sussurrou — Me pergunto se virá comigo esta noite, também.

— Estou aqui. Estou aqui agora mesmo. — lhe disse Will, mas ela não o ouviu.

Desceu da carroça e passeou pelo acampamento até que se encontrou ao André. O pêlo de Will se eriçou. Odiava aquele homem.

— Sara, estivemos muito preocupados. Está melhor?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Melhor?

— Pensamos que você estava doente. Por que foste dormir durante todo o dia, se não?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Fiquei até muito tarde preparando a Belinda. Só estava cansada. Não estou doente.

Ela tentou continuar andando, mas ele tomou pela bochecha e fez que levantasse a cara como se fosse a beijá-la, mas não o fez. Tão somente a estudou atentamente.

— Não tem bom aspecto, Sarafina. Acredito que está doente e te empenha em negá-lo.

— Eu não te mentiria, André. — respondeu ela, e se aproximou dele para beijá-lo nos lábios. Entretanto, ele se apartou.

Will viu a dor refletida nos olhos de Sarafina, inclusive quando André disse:

— Só no caso de estar doente, amor. Não quero que me contagie com essa enfermidade.

— Eu te disse que não estou doente! — exclamou ela, e pôs-se a andar para a fogueira central do acampamento — O que passou com a Belinda? — perguntou ao homem, quando a alcançou e ficou a caminhar a seu lado.

— Enterramo-la esta manhã, com a maioria de suas coisas. O resto, queimamos, incluído seu camarote. Eu queria te despertar, mas Gervaise ordenou que deixássemos você descansar. Ele também pensa que está doente.

— Repito-te que estou bem. E Melina? Que tal se encontra?

André sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— Está destroçada. Nós a obrigamos a comer algo na hora da comida, mas muito pouco... A propósito... — avançou para a fogueira e tomou uma terrina que havia em cima de uma pedra, junto ao fogo, para entregar a Sarafina — Deveria comer. Não tomaste nada desde ontem de noite, e está muito pálida.

Ela sorriu. Tinha a calidez do agradecimento nos olhos, e quando sorria assim, era a criatura mais bela que Will jamais viu. Necessitava muito pouco para que seu sorriso resplandecesse. Com a mais ligeira consideração daquele homem que ela acreditava que amava, Sarafina se voltava luminosa.

Ela olhou o guisado e sentiu que a fome despertava no estômago. Sentou-se sobre um tronco e tomou a colher que havia na terrina.

— OH, André, foi muito amável por sua parte que me guardasse isto. Obrigado. — disse, e tomou um pouco, e depois um pouco mais.

— Não fui eu. Em realidade, foi sua irmã que te guardou o guisado.

Sarafina deteve a colher a meio caminho para sua boca. Will sentiu que o coração encolhia.

— Minha irmã?

— Gervaise ordenou que fizessem as pazes. — disse André — Acredito que ela quer tentá-lo.

Sarafina ficou olhando a terrina. Só ficava um pouco de carne e uma parte de batata. Ela deixou a colher.

— Minha irmã quer me fazer dano. — disse ela, brandamente.

— Isso é mentira. — disse André, com o cenho franzido.

— Não. É certo. Disseram-me isso. Advertiram-me que não confie nela.

— Quem?

— Não sei... Um espírito. Ele... Veio para ver-me ontem à noite, e me disse que não confiasse nela, porque me trairia.

" _OH, Deus, o guisado"_ , pensou Will.

— Pôs algo na comida, André. Sinto-me... Tão...

Sarafina se levantou, com uma mão posta na cabeça, cambaleando-se. André ficou ao seu lado imediatamente e a segurou pelos ombros. Assustada, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou a seu redor.

— Onde está todo mundo? Por que está tão vazio o acampamento?

— Foram caçar ao vampiro. — explicou André — Eu fiquei para cuidar de ti.

— Você sozinho? — sussurrou Sarafina, apoiando-se nele.

— Não. Eu... E sua irmã. — ele sorriu com ternura, e lhe acariciou o cabelo para tirar-se da cara — Sarafina, tola. É Katerina a que quero. Sempre quis a ela. Agora terá tudo o que te pertence, incluindo seu status na tribo. Ela será a única Shuvani. A mulher mais respeitada do clã. E como seu marido, eu serei o chefe quando Gervaise morrer.

— Você... Quer a Katerina?

— Ia me casar contigo só para me assegurar a posição na tribo. Todo mundo sabe que você tem mais talento que ela. Seu dom é mais forte.

— Mas...

— Durante um tempo, consolaremo-nos o um ao outro. Ao final, parecerá algo natural que estejamos juntos.

— Mas, André, eu te quero.

— Dorme, Sarafina. É possível que nunca mais desperte.

Will sentiu que a raiva para aquele homem o transbordava, mas não pôde fazer nada. Não podia lhe fazer dano, embora uivou e amaldiçoou e inclusive tentou golpeá-lo. Mas não houve nada, nada, que pudesse fazer para salvar Sarafina...

Ela desmaiou e caiu para trás, e ele a tomou em seus braços. Então, Katerina saiu dentre as sombras, sorrindo. Tomou uma tocha e a acendeu na fogueira.

— Por aqui. — disse a André — Traga-a.

Will os seguiu. Deus, tinha que parar aquilo de algum jeito. Mas, como? O que ele podia fazer? Sarafina o tinha visto e tinha ouvido suas advertências. Inclusive tinha acreditado, embora tivesse querido negá-lo. O sabia. Mas ela não sabia nada da traição de André. Se Will a tivesse advertido daquilo... Entretanto, já não podia fazer nada mais, salvo observar como André e Katerina a levavam para o mais profundo do bosque e, finalmente, entravam com ela na caverna.

Will não queria entrar na cova. Não podia. Vagamente, recordava que acabava de escapar de outra, uma muito maior. Entretanto, seguiu-os até o mais profundo e depois de rodear uma curva, viu uma corrente subterrânea que corria ao fundo da caverna.

— Aí, nessa rocha. — disse Katerina — Coloca-a aí.

André o fez. Katerina deixou a tocha no chão e se aproximou de sua irmã. Tirou-lhe o vestido verde e esteve a ponto de deixar cair a Sarafina ao chão enquanto o fazia.

— Esta era a camisola de nossa mãe. Não entendo essa estúpida a conseguiu. — disse.

Tirou-lhe também a camisola e depois se inclinou sobre o corpo de sua irmã. Naquele momento, soou o ruído de umas cadeias que, conforme pôde ver Will, estavam fixadas ao chão por uma argola. Com elas lhe atou os braços e, colocando o vestido verde e a camisola sobre ombro como se fosse um troféu, jogou um último olhar a Sarafina, drogada e indefesa.

— Queime no inferno com seu amigo, o demônio. — sussurrou. Depois cuspiu e saiu correndo da caverna, com seu cão mulherengo, André, ao lado.

Will se aproximou da preciosa Sarafina, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Tentou liberá-la, mas suas mãos não podiam tocar as cadeias. Tentou despertá-la, falar com ela, mas ela estava imóvel. Tentou fazer tudo o que pudesse para ajudá-la, mas fracassou.

Algum tempo depois, Will não sabia quanto, ela abriu os olhos. Piscou a suave luz da tocha e tentou incorporar-se. Tinha as costas arqueadas contra a rocha, com a cabeça mais baixa que o peito. Estava gelada, mas levantou a cabeça para tentar ver algo na escuridão. Will experimentava seus pensamentos e suas sensações iguais a ela. Sarafina ouviu o murmúrio da água que ressonava sem cessar. Tentou sentar-se, e só então se deu conta de que tinha as mãos encadeadas. O medo despertou por completo, e puxou as correntes, mas o único que conseguiu foi se machucar.

— Sinto-o. — disse Will — Estou aqui. Estou contigo. Não te deixarei, mas me temo que não possa te ajudar. Sinto muito.

Ela ficou imóvel.

— Meu espírito? Meu querido espírito, está aí?

— Sim.

— Tem que me ajudar. Ajude-me!

Will sentiu que lhe derramavam as lágrimas ao lhe responder, em um sussurro:

— Não posso. Sinto muito, mas não posso.

De repente, ela se deu conta de que havia uma presença escura de pé, a seu lado. Uma sombra tinha emerso da escuridão, e se havia interposto entre ela e a luz da tocha.

Ela ofegou quando uma mão, fria e morta, acariciou-lhe a cara. Os dedos desenharam o contorno da mandíbula, inclusive embora ela voltou a cabeça a um lado.

— Sua irmã te traiu, Sarafina. Mas eu nunca o farei.

Will conhecia aquela voz. O vampiro.

— Quem é você? O que quer de mim?

— Não te farei mal. Vim te salvar.

" _Mentiroso"_ , pensou Will.

— Então, me tire estas correntes e me ajude a voltar para minha família.

— Ainda não. Primeiro tem que saber algumas coisas. Liberarei-te quando as tiver ouvido todas.

— Me libere agora, e ficarei te escutando.

— Não.

Ela esteve a ponto de ficar a chorar. Will notava as lágrimas quentes em seus olhos, e o medo que enchia seu peito. Entretanto, também sentiu o controle supremo que ela exercia em ambas as coisas. Ela acreditava que podia enganar à besta e assim conseguir alguma vantagem.

— Ao menos, me conceda um pouco de luz, — disse ela, forçando sua voz para que não tremesse — para que possa verte.

O vampiro assentiu e deu a volta à rocha até que a luz da tocha o iluminou. Ela o olhou, e Will também.

Era grande, muito grande. Pesado, mas não gordo. Seu corpo recordou ao Will o de um lutador profissional. Era muito pálido, mas tinha os olhos e o cabelo negros como os de um cigano. Ele olhou a Sarafina, e se deu conta de que logo que levava roupa, só sua roupa interior branca.

— Me conte esses teus segredos, e depois deixa que eu parta. —ordenou.

Entretanto, a voz tremia sem que já pudesse fazer nada para evitá-lo. Só a estatura daquela criatura era suficiente para aterrorizar a qualquer um.

O vampiro assentiu.

— O primeiro que te direi é algo que você já sabe. Cada vez está mais débil, e te enjoa com freqüência. Algumas vezes, inclusive desmaia. Dorme mais e mais, sobre tudo durante o dia. E freqüentemente tem frio, apesar do forte que luza o sol, ou de quantas mantas ponha na cama.

Ela piscou, surpreendida.

— Como sabe? Como pode saber essas coisas?

— Porque sempre ocorre igual com os Escolhidos.

— Escolhidos?

— Assim é como chamamos a esses poucos mortais que estão unidos de uma maneira inexplicável a nós. Só eles podem converter-se no que somos. Sempre os conhecemos, vigiamo-los e os protegemos se formos capazes. Por isso estive seguindo a sua tribo. Para te proteger, porque você é um dos Escolhidos.

Ela o olhou fixamente.

— Quem é?

— Meu nome é Bartrone. — respondeu ele — Sou um vampiro.

Sarafina se moveu reflexivamente, e Will soube que teria feito algum sinal mágico para proteger-se se tivesse podido mover os braços. Mas só pôde atirar espasmodicamente das cadeias.

— Por favor, não tenha medo. Você está morrendo, Sarafina. Sua vida mortal se está desvanecendo. Os sintomas que estiveste sofrendo são a prova disso. Os Escolhidos sempre morrem jovens. Pode te deixar levar e morrer sozinha, ou pode deixar que compartilhe meu dom contigo, e te converta no que eu sou. Pode te converter... Em minha amiga e minha companheira.

" _Não."_ , pensou Will. _"Não!"_

— Não, não. Você é um demônio, um assassino. Assassinas a inocentes. Eu nunca serei como você!

— Nada de inocentes. — replicou Bartrone – Sua querida Belinda se fartou de cuidar de sua anciã mãe, e a estava envenenando.

Sarafina ficou imóvel na escuridão.

— O que? Envenenando-a?

— Não tinha notado que a saúde da mulher era cada vez pior?

— Sim, mas...

— Eu só lhes livrei que os desfeitos de sua tribo, Sarafina. Daqueles que mereciam morrer. Embora devesse haver me ocupado de sua irmã muito antes de lhe permitir que te traísse desta maneira.

— De que maneira?

Ele baixou a cabeça.

— Por favor, não finja que não sabe. Sabe sobre ela e André. Tem que sabê-lo.

Ela apartou o olhar, com os olhos alagados de lágrimas, enquanto recordava sua última conversação com o homem com o que tinha acreditado que se casaria. Ao Will doeu a alma por ela.

— Só queria casar-se contigo porque foi a mais preciosa das duas, e porque sabia que seus dons eram muito mais fortes que os de sua irmã. Entretanto, de noite, Katerina e ele se escondiam no bosque, onde copulavam no chão, ou contra uma árvore, ou a quatro patas, como os animais. Eu os vigiei. Vi-o tudo.

— Mentes. — disse ela, embora logo que podia falar. Will sabia que tinha acreditado tudo o que havia dito o monstro.

— Não importa. Não pode voltar ali.

— Posso. Tenho que fazê-lo. Deixa que me parta. — e, de novo, atirou das correntes.

O vampiro se inclinou para ela e a olhou nos olhos. Depois tomou os pulsos com as mãos.

— Não pode voltar. A solidão de minha vida é algo insuportável. A menos que aceite o que te estou oferecendo, Sarafina, morrerá. E me temo que não tenha nem a menor intenção de te deixar escolher.

Liberou-lhe as mãos e tomou o queixo para lhe obrigar a que voltasse a cabeça. Depois lhe apartou a juba e deixou à vista seu pescoço esbelto. Sujeitando-a daquela maneira, o vampiro aproximou sua boca ao pescoço de Sarafina e mordeu com força, sem piedade. Afundou as presas na carne. Will sentiu a mesma dor que Sarafina, e sentiu como a criatura sugava, bebendo seu sangue enquanto ela se debilitava pouco a pouco embaixo dele.

Sentiu como se a alma estivesse escapando do corpo. Olhou para cima, para o monstro que estava se alimentando dela, e depois ao Will, e ele se deu conta de que podia vê-lo. Estava ofegando, e seu peito subia e baixava, e o do Will também, enquanto os dois observavam ao vampiro. Era algo erótico, delicioso, excitante. Deveria ter sido espantoso, mas não o era.

Então, a criatura levantou a cabeça e olhou a Sarafina.

" _Então, matou-me?",_ Sarafina fez a pergunta ao Will, olhando-o fixamente enquanto falava. _"É você o espírito que veio a me buscar para me levar a outro lado?"_

" _Eu não sou um espírito. Sou real. Sou um homem, e te quero."_

Ela olhou para baixo, a seu próprio corpo. Tinha os olhos muito abertos, e o olhar perdido. Estava mais pálida que nunca.

" _Nunca voltarei a amar ninguém. De as todas formas, não importa. Acredito que estou morta."_

O vampiro tirou uma pequena adaga de uma capa que levava na cintura e se fez um corte no pescoço. Sarafina o observou, assombrada, e ficou hipnotizada quando ele apertou para que brotasse o sangue na pequena ferida.

O vampiro se inclinou para ela de novo e tomou a cabeça entre as mãos. Depois lhe apertou o pescoço contra os lábios.

De repente, Sarafina voltou para seu corpo em um rápido golpe, que terminou impactando em seu coração. Provou a primeira gota de sangue e todos os nervos de seu corpo começaram a tremer, voltando para a vida. Will o sentiu. Sentiu-o tudo. Ela fechou os lábios ao redor da ferida e sugou o sangue, sentindo-se mais e mais forte com cada gole.

Finalmente, o vampiro segurou a Sarafina pela frente e apartou o pescoço de sua boca faminta.

— E agora, — sussurrou, sem fôlego, ofegando e com os olhos cintilantes — descansa a meu lado. Mais tarde poderá visitar seu clã para vê-los pela primeira vez sem o véu que cobria seus olhos.

Ela olhou a seu redor.

— Tudo parece diferente. Vejo a cor de todas as chamas da tocha! E as ouço. Cada uma tem uma canção diferente.

— Tudo será distinto a partir de agora. — disse Bartrone — É imortal. Não tem que morrer nunca.

— Você também parece diferente... Pelo Devel, tenho os sentidos muito mais agudos que antes... Mil vezes mais. É quase insuportável.

— Com o tempo você se acostuma. Terá muito tempo. Mas agora tem que descansar. E quando despertar, será mais forte, e te explicarei as coisas. Agora é como eu, Sarafina. É uma vampiresa.

— Sou uma vampiresa...

— Dorme. — sussurrou ele — Dorme.

E ela dormiu.

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Will abriu os olhos e os raios do sol lhe cravaram na pupila, cegando-o. Voltou a fechá-los imediatamente e tratou de incorporar-se.

— Tranqüilo, tranqüilo, amigo. Não se mova muito.

Aquela voz era jovem, masculina e... Norte-americana?

Tentou abrir os olhos de novo, só um pouco. Quando a visão lhe esclareceu um pouco, deu-se conta de que a luz não era a do sol, mas sim de uma fluorescente que havia sobre sua cabeça. Estava em uma cama, abafado com um lençol branco que cheirava a desinfetante, e a seu lado havia um jovem com um cartão de identificação que dizia Danny Miller, enfermeiro.

— Onde estou? — perguntou Will.

— Olhe a seu redor. Está em um hospital.

O menino apertou um botão e a parte superior da maca ascendeu brandamente para levantar ao Will. Depois, aproximou-lhe um copo de plástico e lhe sustentou o canudo entre os lábios.

Enquanto bebia, Will sentiu a água fresca descendo pela garganta ressecada. Então se fixou nas bolsas de soro que havia pendurando de um tubo de metal a seu lado, e que tinha conectadas aos pulsos, e olhou para baixo, ao pé. Não sabia como estava. Ainda não tinha sensações no corpo.

— Em que hospital? — perguntou, tentando mover o pé.

— Bethesda.

Will fechou os olhos. Sentiu um alívio tão intenso que quase lhe causava dor. Estava em casa. Nos Estados Unidos.

— O doutor virá em qualquer momento. Olhe, supõe-se que tenho que avisar a outros tipos quando você desperte. Quer falar com eles depois de que o doutor lhe dê permissão?

— Depende dos quais sejam. Embora tema que já sei.

— São militares. Com muitas medalhas no peito.

Will assentiu. Quereriam lhe passar o retiro do exército. Era o procedimento normal naqueles casos.

— Sim, está bem. Mas primeiro quero saber que tal está o pé.

O menino apartou o lençol e Will viu que o tinha enfaixado.

— Não se preocupe, vai conservá-lo. O doutor lhe dará mais informação depois.

Efetivamente, o médico lhe disse que conservaria o pé. Entretanto, teria que suportar uma terapia de recuperação muito intensa, e ficaria uma claudicação para o resto de sua vida. Poderia caminhar, mas não correr. E teria que usar bengala.

Will não aceitou aquele diagnóstico.

Passou um mês no hospital. A reabilitação foi dolorosa, mas muito menos que outras torturas que tinha agüentado. Durante aquele mês foi retirado do exército pelos militares e foi declarado herói nacional pela imprensa. Concederam-lhe uma enorme indenização pelo dano do pé, além da pensão. Também lhe penduraram uma medalha de honra e se desfizeram em elogios para ele. Tudo aquilo, antes que saísse do hospital.

Ele não queria retirar-se. Não queria o dinheiro, nem a medalha nem as honras. Entretanto, com o pé naquele estado, não teve muito que dizer, assim aceitou as cartas que lhe haviam enviado, suportou o tratamento e a reabilitação e passeou pelos corredores do hospital durante as noites, primeiro em cadeira de rodas e depois com a bengala, porque não podia dormir.

Sobre tudo, aquela última noite antes de voltar para casa. Voltar para casa era uma expressão que não tinha muito significado para ele. Tinha sido soldado durante muito tempo, e em realidade, não tinha um lar. Não tinha nenhum lugar aonde ir. Tinha muitíssimo dinheiro, certo, mas possivelmente era o único que nunca lhe tinha importado.

Toda sua vida ficou vazia. E, quando pensava em todas as coisas que tinha perdido, havia uma delas, tola e ridícula, que aparecia no primeiro lugar da lista. Tinha perdido sua fantasia. Tinha perdido o acampamento cigano ao que fugia quando a dor era insuportável, e tinha perdido a aquela preciosa mulher que habitava nele. Freqüentemente se perguntava por ela, como se fora uma pessoa real.

Tentava conjurar sua imagem durante as sessões de reabilitação, mas parecia que a dor que sofria não era o suficientemente intenso para invocá-la. Não encontrava o lugar onde se retirou com ela. E, embora soubesse que não era real, preocupava-se com ela, pelo que lhe tinha ocorrido e por como se teria adaptado à mudança.

Às vezes pensava que possivelmente houvesse alguma razão pela que sua mente tinha criado a aquela preciosa cigana e tinha idealizado sua trágica história. Possivelmente ele sabia, no mais profundo de sua alma, que sua própria vida ia sofrer uma mudança drástica, e a tinha criado para que as coisas não lhe parecessem tão más, em comparação. O tinha perdido muito: o movimento normal do pé, a carreira nas Forças Especiais do Exército, o trabalho de toda uma vida. Mas ela tinha perdido mais ainda. Tinha perdido a seu amante, a sua família, a sua tribo, e por último, sua humanidade, ao transformar-se em algo diferente. Will se perguntava como se teria enfrentado ao feito de converter-se em uma criatura escura. Teria passado a ser alguém mau porque era o que se esperava dela, ou teria sido só uma mudança física, como a mudança que tinha sofrido ele?

Pensava naquelas coisas enquanto percorria os silenciosos corredores do hospital às três da madrugada. Gostava das noites. Era o único momento em que podia estar sozinho, caminhar sem que o ajudassem, sem obstáculos. As enfermeiras, que sabiam que lhe resultava doloroso caminhar com aquele pé, embora estivesse curando-se o motivavam e o animavam por cada centímetro que avançava, como se fora um bebê que estava dando seus primeiros passos. Ele o odiava, embora soubesse que só queriam ajudá-lo. Estava claro que preferia a privacidade durante aquela tortura.

Aquela última noite estava passeando por uma parte do hospital quase abandonada durante a noite. Não havia pacientes, nem enfermeiras de guarda. E, entretanto, ouviu um som. Não tinha sido um ruído estrondoso nem alarmante, mas não encaixava naquele contexto. Vinha de detrás de uma porta de cristal que havia a sua esquerda. Aquela habitação estava totalmente às escuras, e tinha um sinal que proibia o passo salvo a pessoal do hospital.

O instinto lhe disse duas coisas: que havia alguém naquela habitação, e que não tinha por que estar ali.

Era muito para resistir. Will olhou para ambos os lados do corredor e não viu ninguém. Silenciosamente, aproximou-se da porta, abriu-a e entrou. Naquele momento, deu-se conta do tremendo esforço que lhe estava custando mover-se sigilosamente. Antes era capaz de deslizar-se entre as sombras como uma pantera. Entretanto, seus passos eram irregulares e além disso, tinha a maldita bengala, que fazia com que uma de suas mãos não estivesse disponíveis.

A parte dianteira da habitação estava vazia, mas sentiu a alguém na parte de atrás. O sentido comum lhe disse que não seguisse. Deveria sair dali e avisar a segurança rapidamente. Entretanto, não o fez. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha nenhum tipo de ação, que estava quase obcecado por averiguar como poderia arrumar-lhe naquele estado. Queria saber se seria efetivo. Poderia enfrentar-se a um pouco tão comum como um empregado que roubava um pouco de medicação para usos recreativos?

Entretanto, não foi aquilo o que se encontrou.

O que se encontrou foi a um homem a ponto de saltar pela janela aberta. Estava-lhe dando as costas ao Will. Levava uma camisa de algodão negra e uns jeans escuros. Tinha um pé apoiado no batente e estava agarrado a ambos os lados da janela. À costas, tinha pendurada uma bolsa.

— Não salte. — lhe disse Will rapidamente — Não sou segurança. Sou um paciente.

O homem ficou imóvel. Deu-se a volta e se voltou para o Will.

Will o observou com atenção e franziu o cenho. Notou que lhe resultava completamente familiar. Tinha a pele muito pálida, mas parecia saudável. Era luminosa, como uma pérola. Seus olhos também tinham um brilho estranho, um poder inegável. Era algo invisível, mas evidente. E havia algo mais, algo que o fazia diferente aos olhos do Will, mas não sabia exatamente como defini-lo. Aquele homem não era como outros.

E então soube. Era a mesma percepção que tinha tido sobre o Bartrone, o vampiro de sua fantasia.

O homem, que também estava estudando ao Will, abriu muito os olhos, mas só um instante. Depois controlou sua expressão. Will se deu conta de que estava tentando dissimular sua reação de assombro, embora não soube a razão daquela surpresa.

— Sua cara me resulta conhecida. Vimo-nos antes? —perguntou-lhe o homem.

Will se encolheu de ombros e depois lhe lançou um olhar a um lado do homem.

— O que está roubando? Drogas?

— Eu não tomo drogas. O que te passou no pé?

— Feriram-me. Por que foste sair pela janela em vez de pela porta?

— Eu... A tenho aberto para que entrasse ar fresco. Por que está passeando pelo hospital a estas horas da noite?

— Não podia dormir.

O homem sorriu ligeiramente.

— É muito bom respondendo perguntas sem dizer nada.

— Você também. O que leva na bolsa?

O homem sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para a janela uma vez mais. Will olhou a seu redor pela habitação. Seus olhos já se acostumaram à escuridão. Viu um refrigerador com uma cruz vermelha na porta.

— É um banco de sangue. — disse quase para ele mesmo. Entretanto, o homem o ouviu e assentiu.

— Exato. — respondeu. Voltou a subir o pé ao batente. Entretanto, deteve-se e se deu a volta — Já sei onde te vi. Na capa de Teme Magazine. Também li o artigo.

— Isso é muito agradável, de verdade, mas não é a explicação de por que está roubando sangue de um hospital às três da manhã.

— OH, deixa-o já. Soubeste o que sou do primeiro momento em que me viu. Embora eu não me explique por que. Quem é esse Bartrone que você acredita que eu te recordo?

— Um produto de minha imaginação. — respondeu Will, e ficou gelado — Eu não o hei dito em voz alta.

— É obvio que não. Sou um vampiro. Posso ler sua a mente.

— Seriamente? Tenta-o. O que estou pensando agora mesmo?

O outro homem o olhou fixamente. Ao cabo de uns segundos, franziu o cenho.

— Não sei. Está bloqueando seus pensamentos.

— Estou bloqueando meus pensamentos? — repetiu Will.

— Possivelmente inconscientemente, mas sim. Tem uma vontade forte, verdade?

Will se encolheu de ombros.

— Se não poder me ler a mente agora, por que pudeste antes?

— Não sei. Você é o que baixou a guarda e deixou que seus pensamentos fluíssem. Possivelmente, estava muito surpreso.

Will olhou ao teto, deixou escapar um suspiro e se aproximou do homem, caminhando com ajuda da bengala. A cada passo que dava, sentia cãibras de dor que lhe percorriam o corpo. Quando chegou a seu lado, atirou um pouco da abertura da mochila e olhou dentro. Estava cheia de bolsas de sangue.

— Está roubando sangue de verdade.

O homem assentiu.

— É melhor que a alternativa.

— Refere-te a matar para consegui-la?

— Refiro-me a morrer de fome. Eu não mataria a ninguém inocente, exatamente igual a você.

Will sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isto não pode ser real. Os vampiros não existem.

— Então, como soubeste que eu era um imediatamente?

Will baixou a cabeça.

— Não sei.

Houve uma pausa.

— O artigo dizia que suportou semanas de tortura e que não falou. Dizia que com seu silêncio, você salvou a vida a muitíssimos soldados americanos.

Will se encolheu de ombros uma vez mais.

— Caminhou perto de sessenta quilômetros através do deserto depois de escapar. — o homem olhou o seu pé — Tendo em conta a dor que te produz agora, não posso imaginar como o conseguiu então.

Will sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sim, de acordo, é certo que leste o artigo. Quer um autógrafo?

O vampiro sorriu.

— Tenho que ir. — disse, e se voltou de novo para a janela.

— Não, espera. Preciso falar contigo. Tenho umas perguntas...

— Perguntas que não posso responder, amigo. Nem sequer a um mortal tão excepcional como você. Sinto-o. — se voltou para a janela, mas voltou a meter-se à habitação rapidamente — Maldita seja, viram-me. Há uma multidão aí abaixo, me assinalando com o dedo.

Will olhou para a porta. Ouviam-se passos.

— Vem alguém. Diga-me, vampiro, é um homem de palavra?

— Sim.

— Então, dê-me isso. Agora te cobrirei, e você responderá a umas quantas perguntas depois. De acordo?

Os passos se ouviam claramente. O vampiro olhou para a porta, e depois para a janela.

— Pergunta sobre o que?

— Sobre uma vampiresa chamada Sarafina.

— Por quê?

Will tragou saliva.

— Preciso saber se é real. Isso é tudo... Está de acordo, ou não?

— De acordo. — disse o vampiro.

A porta se estava abrindo.

— Por aqui, detrás desta tela. — sussurrou Will.

O vampiro se moveu com tanta rapidez que foi como um borrão na escuridão. Se Will tinha tido alguma dúvida, desvaneceu-se. Nenhum humano teria podido mover-se a tal velocidade.

— Não me disse seu nome. — sussurrou Will.

— Jameson Bryant. — vaiou o vampiro.

— Willem Stone. — respondeu Will.

— Me alegro de te conhecer. — disse o vampiro, com certa ironia no tom de voz.

— Eu também. Acredito.

Naquele momento, três anciões irromperam na habitação e acenderam a luz. Os três ficaram olhando ao Will, que estava junto à janela aberta. Ele baixou a cabeça e pôs cara de angústia.

— Escute, não salte. — lhe disse um deles — Essa não é a resposta. Sabe.

— Meu deus, esse é o Stone. — murmurou outro— Senhor Stone, você é um herói...

— Sou o coronel Stone. — disse ele — Ou ao menos, era-o.

—Sim, é certo. — disse o terceiro — Coronel, não nos diga que sobreviveu a todo isso para render-se agora.

— Coronel Stone, senhor, eu acabo de me retirar do exército. Eu conheço sua situação. Deixe-me que lhe diga que nos tem feito sentir orgulho. Se se render agora, vai destroçar a todos esses soldados que o vêem como um herói.

Will se voltou lentamente, olhando-os.

— Fiquem onde estão, de acordo? Tenho que pensar.

Os três anciões detiveram seu lento progresso.

— Vamos, venha aqui. Pode pensar aqui igual à tão perto da janela.

Então, abriu-se a porta de novo, e entrou uma mulher. Tinha uns cinqüenta anos e estava em boa forma.

— Senhor Stone, sou Amelia Ashby. Sou psiquiatra do hospital.

Uma psiquiatra era justo o que necessitava, pensou, sobre tudo tendo em conta que acabava de manter uma conversação com um vampiro. Esteve a ponto de tornar-se a rir, mas aquilo teria quebrado o numerozinho do suicídio.

— Diga-me o que está sentindo. Por favor, eu só quero ajudá-lo.

Ele apertou os lábios e suspirou. Perguntou-se se aquilo provocaria que lhe alargassem a estadia no hospital, quando tinha estado desejando que lhe dessem alta. Separou-se da janela e a fechou. Depois tomou a bengala.

— Não ia saltar. Simplesmente, estava caminhando pelo corredor.

— Bem. Muito bem. E por que entrou aqui?

— Doía-me muito a perna. Estava procurando algum lugar para me sentar um momento.

— Já vejo. — disse ela, e se aproximou lentamente ao Will.

Para evitar que chegasse ao ponto onde podia divisar ao Jameson, o ladrão de sangue, Will saiu a seu passo.

— Olhe, vou voltar para meu quarto, certo?

— Claro. Como queira.

Um dos anciões lhe abriu a porta, e outro lhe deu um golpe no ombro conforme passava seu lado.

— Resistência, senhor. Necessitamos mais homens como você, coronel Stone.

O soldado retirado se quadrou e lhe fez uma saudação marcial.

Todos seguiram ao Will pelo corredor, e ao cabo de uns segundos, os anciões se voltaram para seus quartos.

A doutora Ashby caminhava devagar.

— Está sofrendo muitas dores, verdade?

— Na perna? Bom, não é para tanto.

— O suficiente para expor o suicídio.

— Pensa que seria capaz de me matar por um pouco de dor? Posso agüentar o bastante, doutora Ashby.

Ela assentiu e sorriu com um pouco de arrependimento.

— Suponho que deveria saber isso. A dor física não levaria a um homem como você a tomar uma decisão tão extrema.

— Não foi uma decisão. Foi mais um pensamento passageiro.

— Assim, realmente, não tinha a intenção de atirar-se pela janela.

— Não. Abri-a e estive um momento ali, pensando naquela idéia, mas nunca me teria atirado.

— Porque se deu conta de que tem muitas coisas pelas que viver?

— Porque me dava conta de que não estava à altura suficiente para me assegurar um final rápido. Pode que tenha uma tolerância alta à dor, doutora Ashby, mas não sou masoquista. Se tivesse estado pensando a sério em me atirar, teria subido no elevador até o último piso, ou melhor, ao telhado.

Ela piscou.

— Não estou segura de que isso seja reconfortante ou preocupante.

— Reconfortante. — disse ele — Juro.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Sem saber como, Will os convenceu de que o deixassem partir do hospital segundo o previsto. Mesmo assim, a doutora Ashby marcou uma entrevista com um especialista em Nova York para começar a receber terapia psicológica. Terapia que ele não necessitava. Nem sequer acreditava nela. Ou se estava cordato, ou não se estava cordato.

Ele sim o estava. Estava perfeitamente cordato, se não se tinham em conta as visões. Mas, demônios, sofrendo tortura, a mente fazia o que tinha que fazer para sobreviver. Se aquilo significava que tinha que criar uma terra de fantasia com preciosas ciganas e perigosos vampiros, pois estupendo. Aquelas pequenas viagens à terra dos ciganos não eram sinais de instabilidade. Provavelmente, era o único que tinha conseguido que se mantivera em seus cabais.

Entretanto, aquilo não lhe oferecia nenhuma explicação sobre o vampiro que tinha conhecido aquela noite no hospital. Nem tampouco o fato de que ao Will tivesse caído bem.

Fazer julgamentos instantâneos sobre as pessoas não era algo incomum para ele. Durante anos se treinou para avaliar a uma pessoa com apenas um olhar, assim que aquilo não era um problema. O problema era que ele acreditava que aquela pessoa era um vampiro, e de verdade. Ao menos, até que se tinha levantado aquela manhã, tinha refletido sobre aquela teoria à luz do dia, e se tinha dado conta de como era ridícula. Possivelmente era mais fácil acreditar nas fantasias em um laboratório às escuras, em plena noite. Além disso, durante o mês que tinha estado no hospital o tinham drogado bastante. Muito mais do que lhe tivesse gostado.

Devia ter sido aquilo. Provavelmente, ele tinha imaginado tudo. Demônios, era todo um milagre que não tivesse sofrido efeitos secundários muito piores depois de ter suportado semanas de torturas, e depois de ter estado a ponto de morrer no deserto. Seu cérebro tinha cozido, seu corpo tinha desidratado e lhe tinham embotado os sentidos. Se combinasse tudo aquilo com um pouco de morfina, algo podia ocorrer.

A enfermeira empurrou a cadeira até as portas duplas, que se abriram automaticamente. Will tomou a primeira baforada de ar fresca que tinha desfrutado em semanas, embora estivesse um pouco suja de fumaça. Era primavera. Deus, como gostava da primavera.

Havia um táxi esperando na curva. Ele sorriu à enfermeira.

— Daqui já posso sozinho, muito obrigado.

— Não o duvido.

Ele se levantou, apoiando o peso no pé bom, e a enfermeira lhe passou seus escassos pertences em uma bolsa de plástico e a bengala. Em realidade, não tinha muitas coisas. Ao menos, até que tinha voltado para casa. O tio Sam lhe tinha proporcionado um apartamento na cidade que ele escolhesse. E tinha escolhido Nova York. Tinham mobiliado, e lhe haviam dito que haveria um carro esperando-o no estacionamento quando chegasse. Todas as suas posses terrestres, que cabiam em uma bolsa do exército, já tinham sido enviadas ao apartamento.

Murmurou seu destino ao taxista do assento de atrás, e depois se acomodou para o trajeto até o aeroporto.

O vôo foi curto e ligeiro. Entretanto, não tinha nem idéia do que lhe estava esperando no aeroporto de La Guarda. O terminal principal estava cheio de imprensa, de câmeras, de jornalistas e de pessoas agitando bandeirinhas, e Will se perguntou qual seria a celebridade que tinha chegado no mesmo avião que ele. Então, um jornalista lhe gritou:

— Bem-vindo a Nova York, coronel Stone! Como se sente ao voltar para casa?

O microfone se manteve imóvel frente a sua cara, e ele esteve a ponto de tornar-se a rir. Aquilo não era sua casa. Sua casa era uma lona de camuflagem, ou algum buraco na terra. Eram os homens cansados com rifles semi-automáticos, comida má e água quente, e injeções para vacinar-se contra o gás nervoso... Sua casa não era aquela.

Entretanto, respondeu:

— Estupendo. Sinto-me muito bem. Estou contente de ter voltado.

— Coronel, que tal está sua perna?

— É meu pé. — corrigiu ele — Bom, está tão bem como alguém pode esperar, suponho.

— Qual foi sua reação ao conhecer as notícias de que se lançou um ataque nas colinas onde você estava seqüestrado?

— Não me tinham informado. — se perguntou se algum de seus captores teria sido tão estúpido para haver ficado ali depois de que ele escapasse — Capturaram a alguém?

— Bom, ainda estavam procurando entre os restos.

Ele se tragou sua verdadeira reação ante aquilo e se perguntou a quem teriam matado para vingar ao último herói americano do momento. Deixou de fazer perguntas e se abriu caminho entre a multidão para fora do aeroporto. Custou-lhe um bom trabalho, mas não se rendeu até que chegou a um táxi.

Só então, quando o carro estava arrancando, viu-a.

Estava entrando em uma limusine negra. Levava óculos escuros e o cabelo solto e comprido, que lhe caía como uma cascata de cachos pelas costas. Tinha a pele branquíssima, como o alabastro, e quase brilhava a débil luz do anoitecer. Suas pernas eram intermináveis, e levava as unhas tão vermelhas como os lábios.

— Pare o carro! Pare!

O taxista cravou o pé no freio e virou o volante para um lado, mas já era muito tarde. Ela já estava em seu carro, subindo uma de suas largas pernas atrás dela e fechando a porta. Depois, a limusine ficou em marcha e a levou.

Ele olhou a matrícula, mas o reflexo do sol sobre o cristal traseiro o cegou, e não pôde ver o número. Depois, ficou ali sentado, olhando a rua, durante uns largos instantes.

— Quer ficar aí todo o dia? — perguntou-lhe o taxista.

Will voltou em si mesmo de um pulo.

— Não. Siga, por favor.

De novo, o táxi ficou em marcha. Mas Will sabia, no mais profundo de sua alma, que acabava de ver a Sarafina. Sua preciosa fantasia. E então, perguntou-se se possivelmente devesse seguir o conselho da doutora Ashby e aceitar as sessões de terapia.

Fazia dois meses que estava tentando tirar a aquela mulher de fantasia da cabeça, mas cada vez estava mais desesperado por vê-la.

Bem. Aquele dia o conseguiria. Se era possível encontrá-la de novo, encontrar aquele lugar de novo, faria-o. Deixou de tomar os analgésicos, caminhou em excesso e deixou a bengala em casa. Ao final do dia, doía-lhe o pé de uma forma insuportável. Quando voltou para o apartamento, estava empapado em suor e o corpo todo tremia.

Foi diretamente ao dormitório. As cortinas estavam jogadas e a luz apagada. E já tinha anoitecido. Aquele era o momento, possivelmente.

Caiu sobre a cama e fechou os olhos para tentar apartar sua mente daquela dor. Antes tinha a firme decisão de deixá-la partir para poder seguir com sua vida. Mas ela o obcecava. Seus olhos. Seu sorriso. Seu cabelo.

Em parte, tinha medo de ficar apanhado em sua própria fantasia e passar o resto de sua existência retirado naquela terra que só ele conhecia. Entretanto, o desejo e a necessidade que sentia por ela eram cada vez mais intensos. Tinha que vê-la de novo. E o tentou, tal e como o tinha tentado mil vezes.

Nada. Nada.

Com os olhos fechados, tomou a bengala que tinha deixado apoiado contra a cabeceira e se deu um golpe forte e repentino no pé.

A dor foi como uma descarga elétrica que lhe chegou ao peito e à cabeça. Deixou cair a bengala ao chão e se retirou à esquina mais escura de sua mente e se acomodou ali, onde o sofrimento não pudesse alcançá-lo.

E então a encontrou. Viu seus olhos brilhando na escuridão, e se afundou neles, em seu mundo e em seu passado.

Sarafina.

Estava sentada em uma habitação brandamente iluminada pelo fogo da chaminé. Ao princípio, ao Will surpreendeu ser capaz de ver a habitação com tanta claridade apesar da pouca luz. Estava luxuosamente mobiliada, e as cores eram tão vivas como se estivessem expostos à luz do dia. Então, Will recordou que o via tudo através dos olhos da Sarafina. E ela, aparentemente, via na escuridão.

Estava mais forte e mais viva do que Will se recordava de suas visitas anteriores. Entretanto, também tinha uma dureza que ele não tinha percebido nunca. Recordou a angústia ao saber que seu amante a estava traindo com sua própria irmã, e pensou que aquilo poderia ser a explicação.

Estava sentada em uma poltrona estofada de veludo, junto a uma pequena mesa. Levava uma saia larga azul e um pulôver turquesa que deixava ao descoberto seus branquíssimos ombros. Do pescoço e das orelhas lhe penduravam jóias, e levava anéis em todos os dedos. Estava jogando distraidamente com um baralho de cartas, e levava o cabelo solto.

— Sarafina, estou aqui. — sussurrou Will — Sente-me?

Sarafina franziu o cenho. Voltou a cabeça para olhar a seu redor na habitação, mas só viu o homem que a tinha transformado, tanto tempo atrás, no que era hoje. Bartrone.

Estava sentado em uma poltrona igual à dela, mas maior, perto da chaminé. Entretanto, nele não se percebia tanta vitalidade como na Sarafina. Ele estava... Cansado. Muito cansado.

— Ouviste? — perguntou-lhe Sarafina.

Ele não respondeu. Ficou exatamente na mesma postura, com os ombros ligeiramente afundados e o olhar perdido, absorto em seus pensamentos.

— Bartrone?

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente.

— Sim?

— Ouviste algo? — repetiu Sarafina. Entretanto, seu companheiro a olhou sem entender nada, e Sarafina sacudiu a cabeça com frustração — Não, é obvio que não. Como foi ouvir algo? Nem sequer me ouve. O que te ocorre, Bartrone?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Sabe quantos anos tenho, meu amor? Alguma vez lhe hei isso dito, em todos os anos que foste minha companheira?

Todos os anos? Naquele momento, Will se perguntou quanto tempo teria passado até aquele momento que estava presenciando.

Ela piscou lentamente, tentando recordar.

— Não. Acredito que não me há disse isso nunca, apesar de que eu lhe perguntei isso muitas vezes.

Ele suspirou e ficou pensativo durante um momento, antes de responder.

— Ouviste falar da Babilônia?

Sarafina se sentou um pouco mais erguida, com os olhos muito abertos.

— Como não ia ouvi-lo, com todos os livros que me tem feito ler, com tudo o que me ensinaste?

— A imortalidade, vivida na ignorância, não é nada.

— Isso é o que me estiveste dizendo durante estes últimos cinqüenta anos.

Cinqüenta anos? Tanto? Mas se ela não tinha envelhecido nem um só dia!

Bartrone assentiu e tomou ar.

— Eu nasci ali.

— Na Babilônia?

— O ano de meu nascimento, segundo o calendário moderno, teria sido o setecentos e um antes de Cristo. — disse, e a olhou fixamente — Tenho mais de dois mil anos, minha preciosa Sarafina. E cheguei a entender que, em realidade, a imortalidade não existe.

Ela deixou de embaralhar as cartas e suas mãos ficaram imóveis.

— Isso não é certo, querido. Você é a prova.

— Temo-me que sou exatamente o contrário disso. — disse ele, e baixou a cabeça — Estou cansado, Sarafina. Cansado de não ver a luz do sol. De matar para viver.

— Então, é a consciência o que está te incomodando? — ela se levantou e se aproximou dele. Inclinou-se e passou uma mão pelo cabelo, comprido e moreno — Você só mata àqueles que o merecem, meu amor. Quantas vezes você mesmo me explicou isso? Que devemos matar para sobreviver, mas que nunca devemos machucar a um inocente. Os deuses sabem que há criminosos suficientes para nos alimentar. Pederastas. Assassinos.

Ele assentiu.

— Somos predadores naturais, como o leão ou o tubarão. Mas, ao contrário deles, temos consciência, e acredito que também temos alma. —seguiu ele, e depois deixou escapar um profundo suspiro — Não é natural que um humano viva para sempre, Sarafina.

— Nós não somos humanos. Somos vampiros. Para nós é perfeitamente natural.

— Sim, somos humanos. Nascemos como humanos. Esta nossa condição é uma aberração... Uma maldição, possivelmente.

Ela teve vontades de ficar a discutir com ele por aquilo, mas conseguiu controlar a ira que lhe tinha feito sentir. E de repente, Will se deu conta de todas as coisas que tinha sido aquele monstro para ela. Um professor, um mentor, alguém que a tinha protegido e a tinha guiado... Ela o amava. Não apaixonadamente, mas sim profundamente.

— Você nunca pensou essas coisas antes, Bartrone. Ensinou-me a aceitar minha força e meu poder sobrenaturais, e a entesourar esta vida e tudo o que me oferecia.

— Sei, amor, sei. Mas com a idade chega a sabedoria, e uma nova forma de conhecimento se estabeleceu em minha mente e em minha alma durante estes últimos meses.

— Sabedoria? E não será simplesmente melancolia?

Ele exalou lentamente.

— Sinto haver trazido você para esta vida, Sarafina. — disse Bartrone. Levantou a mão e lhe acariciou a cara — Necessito que me perdoe.

— Perdoar você? Bartrone, salvou-me da morte. Eu já estava acusando toda a debilidade de minha enfermidade. E se não tivesse morrido por causas naturais, minha irmã teria me matado. Ela, e meu amado André, que estavam unidos, tramando contra mim. Você me mostrou a verdade. Deu-me o poder para sobrevivê-los. Assim não me peça que te perdoe. Quando o único que posso fazer é te agradecer pelo presente que me deu.

Ele sorriu lentamente, embora a tristeza que tinha estado descrevendo ainda lhe nublava os olhos.

— Tem tanta vida... Converteste-te em algo feroz. Possivelmente para ti seja diferente. Por Deus, espero-o com todas minhas forças, Sarafina. Mas para mim se terminou.

Ela ficou olhando-o atônita, imóvel.

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu ensinei-te bem. Estará bem, você sozinha.

— Eu sozinha? Bartrone, diz coisas sem sentido. Possivelmente tenha que comer, ou que descansar.

— Alimentei-me pela última vez, Sarafina. — disse, e olhou ao relógio que havia sobre a chaminé — Em pouco tempo amanhecerá. E hoje tenho a intenção de ver o sol.

— Não diga tolices. Não pode. Nem sequer deve tentá-lo. Vamos à cama, meu amor. Você se sentirá muito melhor quando despertarmos amanhã de noite. Faremos algo fabuloso. Iremos de viagem, isso é o que faremos. Podemos ir ao deserto, e pode me contar coisas sobre a Babilônia. Quero saber como era a vida ali. Vê? Ainda tem muitas coisas que me ensinar.

Enquanto falava, caminhava com ele pela habitação, e ele a seguia sem discutir, assentindo e murmurando:

— Está bem, meu amor. Está bem. Irei contigo.

Will sentia o medo no coração da Sarafina. Medo de estar sozinha, tão intenso que quase a paralisava. Estava tremendo, a ponto de chorar ao pensá-lo.

Levou ao Bartrone ao porão, através de uma porta escondida, até uma habitação completamente às escuras. Will se sobressaltou quando ela levantou parte do chão, mas se deu conta de que era um alçapão com dobradiças. Dava passo a umas escadas de caracol que baixavam até o ventre da terra.

— Meus espiões me trouxeram notícias. — disse Bartrone — Sua irmã está muito velha. Seu marido morreu jovem, cumprindo a primeira parte da maldição que lhes jogou. A segunda parte ocorreu recentemente.

Ela se deteve e o olhou fixamente.

— Nasceu um menino, um tataraneto de sua irmã. chama-se Dante, e é um dos escolhidos.

A ela lhe acelerou o coração.

— Tenho família de novo? — sussurrou.

Ele assentiu.

— Seu sangue é como o nosso. É um dos poucos que pode converter-se no que nós somos. Mas ainda é um bebê. Pensa meticulosamente o que vai fazer, Sarafina. Deixa que o menino se converta em um homem, e recorda o que te hei dito. Esta vida que vivemos é de uma vez um presente e uma maldição. Pensa nisso antes de decidir se o leva contigo à escuridão.

Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

— A única alternativa seria ver como se debilita e morre jovem, Bartrone.

— Pode que ele o prefira. Deixa que decida.

Ela assentiu.

— Vou pensar. Temos muitos anos ainda para falar sobre isso. Passará muito tempo antes que se converta em um adulto... — e de repente, levantou a cabeça com os olhos brilhantes — Oh, temos que visitá-lo! É maravilhoso ter família de novo. Família de verdade, de meu próprio clã.

— Sua irmã é a mulher mais anciã, e a Shuvani, meu amor. Não é provável que permita que te aproxime dele.

Sarafina o olhou com a expressão endurecida.

— Não pode me impedir.

Ele assentiu.

— Recorda o que te disse. E recorda que te quero, Sarafina. Durante todos os séculos que vivi, nunca quis a outra como quis a ti. — disse, e elevou uma mão para silenciá-la — Não, não me responda para me corresponder, meu amor. Sei que nunca foi o mesmo para ti. Não importa. Foste boa comigo. Foste minha companheira, minha amiga e minha amante. Sinto ter que te pagar de uma forma tão cruel.

E depois daquilo, separou-se dela e a empurrou escada abaixo. Sarafina rodou pelas escadas. Quando chegou ao chão, ficou de pé imediatamente, agarrou-se a saia com as mãos e subiu como um raio para o alçapão. Entretanto, ele já a tinha deixado cair.

— Bartrone! — gritou ela, enquanto empurrava portinhola para cima — Bartrone, não faça uma tolice! Por favor!

— Adeus, meu amor. — se despediu ele. Ela ouviu seus passos afastando-se para cima, pelas escadas.

— Não! — gritou Sarafina — Não! Não te permitirei que faça isso!

Voltou-se e baixou a toda velocidade a escada, vendo com tanta claridade como um gato na escuridão. Movia-se com tanta velocidade que as paredes a seu redor não eram mais que um borrão. Para o Will, aquela sensação era vertiginosa.

Então, Sarafina já estava em outra porta, abrindo-a.

A luz do sol caiu sobre ela e a queimou como se fosse fogo. Will o sentiu. Ela se protegeu a cara com os braços e retrocedeu para as sombras. Depois baixou os braços lentamente, com a respiração entrecortada. Tinha queimaduras na pele. Will leu seu pensamento. Sabia que suas feridas se curariam durante o sonho diurno. Como as de Bartrone, se conseguisse alcançá-lo a tempo.

Então, olhou para cima e o viu. Estava sobre uma colina suave e coberta de erva, na distância, de costas a ela, com os braços abertos ao sol. E quando a esfera dourada começou a sair, sua forma se converteu em uma silhueta escura. E então, em uma chama.

Sarafina gritou. Foi um gemido de dor insuportável. Caiu de joelhos, olhando cheia de angústia como seu companheiro se consumia no fogo. Ele não emitiu um som. Queimou-se vivo sem emitir nem um gemido.

Então, já não viu mais sua figura, e as chamas se fizeram mais baixas e finalmente se extinguiram. Onde tinha estado Bartrone só ficava um pedaço de terra carbonizada.

Sarafina se fez um novelo no chão, chorando.

A porta ainda estava aberta, e o sol continuava subindo no céu. Os raios se aproximavam mais e mais a ela.

— Sarafina. — disse Will — Sarafina, tem que levantar. Vamos, maldita seja, ou então você vai queimar como ele!

— Deixe-me, espírito. — sussurrou ela, entre soluços — Deixe-me com minha pena, porque perdi ao único companheiro que tinha.

— Não. Não o perdeste. Eu estou aqui.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é certo. Não ouvi sua voz, nem hei sentido sua presença, durante cinqüenta anos. Nem sequer sei... Nem sequer sei o que é.

— Para mim só foram dois meses, Sarafina. E não sou um espírito. Sou um homem. Vivo em outro tempo, em um tempo longínquo do futuro. Vivo em Nova York. Não sei por que nem como te encontro desta forma, nem tampouco entendo por que te quero tão desesperadamente. Mas é certo. Quero-te, Sarafina.

Ela levantou a cabeça sem deixar de soluçar.

— Todo mundo que há dito que me queria terminou por me trair. Ganham meu coração, minha confiança, meu amor, e depois levam tudo e me deixam sozinha. — disse, e fechou os olhos.

— Eu não o farei. Juro-lhe isso.

Ela seguiu chorando.

— OH, Bartrone, por quê? Por que me deixaste sozinha?

— Não está sozinha.

— Você não conta, espírito. Quem sabe quando voltarei a saber de ti? Um dia para ti poderia ser um século para mim.

Will se espremeu o cérebro para lhe dizer algo ao que pudesse aferrar-se. Algo. E o encontrou.

— Existe esse menino. — disse rapidamente — O menino sobre o que te falou Bartrone. Dante. Não quererá te render sem conhecê-lo, verdade?

Ela ficou em silencio durante um momento. Finalmente, ficou de pé com dificuldade, apoiando-se na parede. Will desejava com todas suas forças ajudá-la, e lhe pôs um braço ao redor da cintura para sujeitá-la e obrigá-la a que se afastasse dos raios do sol.

Sarafina chegou à porta e a fechou. Jogou o ferrolho de dentro, e lentamente seguiu o caminho que a conduzia até seu leito subterrâneo.

— Espírito? Ainda está aí?

— Sim.

— Fica comigo até que durma. E tenta... Tenta vir para ver-me de novo. Esta vez, mais logo. Poderá fazê-lo?

— Não sei se posso. Mas, juro que tentarei.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou de uma enorme caixa de madeira. Não era um ataúde, a não ser um espaço muito mais largo e profundo. Abriu a tampa e Will pôde ver que, por dentro, estava cheio de lençóis de cetim brancos e de travesseiros. E ao dar-se conta de que ali era onde Bartrone dormia com ela, sentiu uma pontada de dor.

Ela se meteu dentro, colocou a tampa e fechou os olhos. Sussurrou o nome do Bartrone até que ficou dormida.

Will se deixou levar pelo sonho também.

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Sarafina deu instruções a seu chofer para que a deixasse à porta de um de seus lugares favoritos, um pequeno bar no lado oeste da cidade. Passava horas naquele lugar, e em lugares como aquele, quando estava na cidade. E ia a Nova York muito freqüentemente.

Possivelmente fosse estúpido. Seu amante imaginário não podia ser real. Nem tampouco o que lhe havia dito: que era um homem normal, que vivia em Nova York durante os primeiros anos do século vinte e um. Tudo aquilo não era mais que um sonho que a mente de Sarafina tinha criado para ter uma razão para continuar.

Não era real. Não tinha voltado para ela em cem anos. Não ia aparecer naquele momento.

Passou horas no bar, aquela noite, observando às pessoas desde sua mesa afastada enquanto escrevia seu diário. Estava tentando recordar os detalhes com exatidão para gravá-los no papel. Queria ser fiel aos sentimentos que tinha experimentado quando as coisas tinham ocorrido.

Na noite de sua transformação tinha sentido ira. Ao princípio não. Ao princípio só tinha sentido confusão e medo ao renascer a uma vida nova e estranha. Mas depois tinha voltado para o acampamento e se encontrou com sua irmã. Estava nos braços de André, fingindo que chorava porque o vampiro levou finalmente a sua irmã, e Sarafina só tinha podido sentir raiva.

Tinha reunido todas as suas forças e sua magia de Shuvani e lhe tinha arrojado uma maldição da escuridão. Todos os que estavam junto à fogueira, esquentando-se, tinham podido ouvi-la: André não sobreviveria a aquela década, mas Katerina sim. Viveria o suficiente para ver um de seus descendentes converter-se no que era Sarafina. Aquela era sua maldição.

E tudo tinha ocorrido assim.

Sarafina se recostou no respaldo do assento, deixou a caneta sobre a mesa e fechou a tampa do diário. Gostava de ficar a recordar em lugares como aquele, embora não tinha analisado as razões e não tinha vontades de fazê-lo. O ambiente daquele bar lhe resultava reconfortante. Gostava do aroma da fumaça, e inclusive algumas vezes ela mesma fumava. Também desfrutava do sabor da vodca, do calor do álcool pela língua e a garganta, embora em realidade, seu corpo não o digerisse. Gostava de estar ali. Havia muita gente passando o momento, preocupados só em si mesmos e no que podiam obter de outros. E a música... O baixo era tão forte que reverberava em seu peito e detrás de seus olhos com cada nota.

Gostava daquele bar. Ninguém sabia que ela estava ali. Não importava a ninguém. E se alguém interrompia seu trabalho para tentar cercar conversação ou seduzi-la, só tinha que lhes lançar um olhar para conseguir que saíssem correndo.

Supôs que lhe tinha ocorrido algo. Ao ver a história de Dante na tela do cinema, ao ver como sua vida se converteu em algo imortal de verdade, tinha começado a desejar compartilhar também a sua. Entretanto, ela não tinha a ninguém com quem compartilhá-la. Nem tampouco necessitava a ninguém. Escrevê-lo era um bom substituto. Para falar a verdade, nem sequer embora um escritor no futuro encontrasse seus diários, como tinha ocorrido com os de seu precioso Dante, e os compartilhasse com o mundo, isso a converteria em um ser imortal. Nenhum deles era verdadeiramente imortal.

Alguns se voltavam loucos e tinham que destruí-los. Outros se voltavam loucos e se autodestruíam, como seu amado Bartrone. Tão ancião, tão forte, tão sábio. Inclusive ele tinha sucumbido ao inevitável da morte, ao final. Outros, muitos, eram assassinados pelos caçadores de vampiros. Stiles e seus homens tinham construído uma poderosa organização durante os anos passados.

Os diários de Dante se converteram em guias de cinema, e embora aquilo tinha estado a ponto de supor um desastre para ele, Sarafina tinha começado a escrever seu próprio diário quase imediatamente depois de que voltasse as costas a ela, à mulher que lhe tinha dado a vida na escuridão. Tinha escolhido a sua preciosa Morgan por cima dela.

Seus diários, jurou-se Sarafina, estariam bem guardados. Não os deixaria embolorar em uma água-furtada poeirenta, e não os confiaria a ninguém. Eram seus pensamentos, sua vida, sua história.

Algum dia, quando deixasse aquele corpo, suas histórias permaneceriam. Possivelmente, se tinha sorte, encontraria a alguém a quem deixar-lhe que merecesse a pena. Ou poderia enterrá-los em algum lugar para que as gerações futuras os encontrassem.

Fechou o diário. Por aquela noite já tinha terminado. Tinha chegado a hora de encontrar alguma distração. Tinha fome.

Colocou o livro na bolsa e ficou de pé. Ia a aquele bar freqüentemente e conhecia os assíduos, assim não ia danificar a possibilidade de seguir freqüentando seu lugar favorito caçando ali. Se alguém desaparecesse, outros se dariam conta e começariam a fazer perguntas.

Sarafina levava umas calças de seda granada, que lhe caíam da cintura como a mais elegante das saias. A blusa de muito finos suspensórios ia a jogo, e levava diamantes no pescoço e nas orelhas. O casaco era de pele de lobo.

Tirou-o do assento e o pôs. Depois saiu do bar, fazendo caso omisso dos olhares de interesse que atraía.

Fora, a chuva caía sobre as calçadas e os carros. Era uma garoa suave. Sarafina caminhou desfrutando do beijo da água na cara. Notava a umidade da noite e o frio muito mais intensamente que qualquer mortal, mas não se estremeceu.

Seguiu caminhando. Aquele não era um bairro grande, mas piorava a cada passo que dava naquela direção. Havia lixo, ratos, tijolos quebrados, sinais de fogueiras no pavimento... As luzes não funcionavam.

Era um de seus lugares de caça favoritos, quando estava de humor para fazê-lo. Não tinha por que. Tinha um par de escravos servis em casa, bem dispostos a satisfazer seu apetite quando ela o ordenasse. Entretanto, algumas vezes necessitava sangue fresco.

Aquela noite, as ruas estavam desertas. Onde estaria sua próxima comida?

— É, neném, bonito casaco esse seu.

Ela ficou imóvel, sorrindo, e se voltou para o jovem que tinha saído da escuridão, depois dela.

— Aqui está você... — disse ela, olhando para cima, porque o moço era muito mais alto.

— Aqui estou. — respondeu ele, sorrindo. Tinha uma navalha na mão — Levarei o casaco. E esse colar tão brilhante que leva, também.

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou-lhe ela. Então, agarrou-lhe pela mão tão rápido que ele não teve tempo para reagir. Soou o ruído de um osso quebrado, e Sarafina lhe torceu a mão um pouco, justo para que soltasse a navalha e a folha ressonasse contra o chão.

— Deus, o que...

— Shhh... — ela se levou um dedo aos lábios — Gostaria muito que se pusesse de joelhos. Acredito que eu adoraria. — disse, e lhe retorceu a mão até que ele caiu de joelhos ao chão.

Então ela o olhou com atenção. Tinha a pele de bronze, os olhos marrons e profundos e as pestanas espessas e largas. Uma cicatriz lhe cruzava a ponte do nariz, e tinha um piercing na sobrancelha. Tinha os lábios grossos e vermelhos. Era jovem e forte.

— O que está fazendo, senhora? Vamos, sinto muito, de acordo? Só estava brincando. Vamos, me solte o pulso. Você está me matando.

— É possível que lhe mate, é possível que não. Deus, isto vai ser muito bom... — sussurrou. Com a mão livre, fez com que inclinasse a cabeça, inclinou-se para ele e lhe pôs os lábios no pescoço.

Ele se estremeceu e tentou afastar a cabeça. Ela provou sua pele e sentiu o sangue que fluía por suas veias. O estômago lhe encolheu de impaciência enquanto mordia.

Ele gritou, mas imediatamente se relaxou. Sarafina lhe soltou o pulso, porque sabia que já não representava nenhuma resistência. Não. Encantava-lhe aquilo. Ela bebeu, e o moço resultou tão bom como tinha suposto. Doce, jovem, com um sabor vibrante.

Seguiu bebendo enquanto ele se derretia contra seu corpo, e quando terminou, o menino caiu a um lado e ficou no chão, com os olhos abertos como pratos, olhando-a fixamente. Estava muito fraco para mover-se.

— Você foi muito bom menino. Agora Sara te dará um pequeno prêmio, tudo bem? — disse-lhe ela. Tirou-se uma pequena faca do bolso e se fez um corte no dedo indicador. Quando o sangue brotou, deslizou-lhe o dedo entre os lábios.

O corpo do moço se esticou ao sentir o sangue na língua. Piscou e começou a sugar com força. Entretanto, ela retirou a mão antes que tivesse podido tomar nada mais que umas gotas.

— Muito bem, já é suficiente por agora. Dou mais depois, de acordo?

Ele estava tremendo, desejando-a. Com alguns deles era tão fácil... Com outros custava um pouco mais. Entretanto, ao final sempre conseguia convertê-los em umas marionetes sem vontade e sem cérebro, que só viviam para agradá-la, completamente viciados nas preciosas gotas de sangue que ela lhes dava quando gostava. O suficiente para mantê-los vivos e relativamente sãos.

— Pode te levantar? — perguntou-lhe.

Ele ficou de pé como pode, e naquele instante, a limusine apareceu e se deteve. Edward saiu, rodeou o carro e abriu a porta traseira para Sarafina. Ela o recompensou com um beijo que lhe deixou provar o sangue de seus lábios.

— Vamos conservar este, senhora? — perguntou ele.

Sarafina observou a sua nova aquisição enquanto ele se apoiava na porta do carro, débil. Estava quase babando. Que pouco apetecível. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro, decepcionada.

— Não, Edward, suponho que não. Nem sequer é um pequeno desafio, e acredito que me cansaria dele em seguida.

— Então, vamos ao hospital?

— Por quê? Parece-te que tomei muito? — de novo, olhou ao moço. Estava de pé só porque se sustentava contra o carro. Estava muito pálido, e tinha as pálpebras azuis — Oh, Meu deus. Sim. Vamos ao hospital. —respondeu. Pôs os olhos em branco, jogou o menino ao assento de atrás da limusine e subiu junto a ele — Não vais voltar a roubar, nem a utilizar armas, e muito menos contra gente inocente. Nunca mais. Entendeu?

Lançou um sorriso, com os lábios úmidos.

— O que você mandar.

— Tampouco tomará mais drogas. Deixei você viver, e não permitirei que esbanje a oportunidade. Você vai procurar trabalho, e se manterá por meios legais. Fará algo proveitoso na vida.

— Sim, sim... — respondeu ele, e pegou a sua mão fracamente.

Ela puxou o braço para soltar-se e se voltou para fixar sua atenção na rua e nas pessoas que caminhavam pelas calçadas. Olhava todas as caras. Aquilo se tinha convertido em um costume que não conseguia perder. Seu espírito amante lhe havia dito uma vez que só era um homem. Teria morrido, então? Ou simplesmente a teria abandonado, tal e como tinham feito todos os que haviam dito que a queriam?

Suspirou brandamente. Não importava. Ninguém voltaria a abandoná-la, porque não o permitiria. Seus únicos companheiros eram seus serventes, e ela os possuía em corpo e alma. Eram incapazes de deixá-la. Não poderiam suportá-lo.

Era melhor assim, pensou enquanto seguia observando os rostos da gente. Ao menos, assim sabia que podia confiar neles. Era a única forma em que pensava que poderia confiar.

— Vamos, mamãe, vais falar com ele?

A adolescente rogou a sua mãe sem nenhuma esperança.

Angélica baixou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— Sinto muito, carinho, mas seu pai tem razão. É muito perigoso.

— Tenho dezoito anos!

— Se quer conhecer Nova Iorque, pode fazê-lo conosco — insistiu Jameson — E se não gostar que seus pais a acompanhem, estou seguro de que Rhiannon ou Tâmara estarão muito contentes de...

Amber Lily fechou os olhos, apertou os punhos e estampou o pé contra o chão. Ao outro lado da estadia, um vaso caiu da estante e se fez pedacinhos no chão.

— Já está bem, mocinha. — disse sua mãe.

— Mocinha. — repetiu Amber — Deus, mamãe, é que não te dá conta de que você mesma parece de minha idade?

— E sua tia Rhiannon também, embora seja vários séculos mais velha que você. E o que tem isso a ver, de todas as formas?

Amber olhou ao teto enquanto soltava um suspiro de impaciência.

— Tudo! Sou uma adulta. Posso fazer o que quiser, e o farei. Com sua permissão ou sem ela!

Seus pais se lançaram olhares de assombro. Amber suspeitou que estivessem compartilhando algo mais que as olhadas. Resultava-lhe frustrante até extremos insuspeitados o fato de não poder ler seus pensamentos a menos que eles quisessem. Quem demônios tinha pais como aqueles? Por que ela não podia ser uma adolescente normal, com pais normais, agradáveis, de classe média?

— Olhem, vivi toda a vida seguindo suas regras. São muito protetores. Agora já sou adulta, e me decidi. Terminei o instituto, e o inverno que vem começarei a estudar na universidade. Vou me divertir este verão. Alicia e eu vamos à Nova York passar um par de semanas. Ficaremos em um hotel bonito, e vamos ver uma peça de teatro, e iremos a lojas, e passear pela cidade... Fazer as coisas normais que fazem as garotas de nossa idade. Por uma vez em minha vida, quero ser normal.

Com aquela última frase, lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas e se deu a volta para que seus pais não pudessem vê-lo. Era melhor que seguissem acreditando que estava zangada e mimada e não a verdade.

Entretanto, já era muito tarde.

— Amber. — sussurrou sua mãe, aproximando-se dela para lhe dar um abraço — OH, carinho, sinto muito. Sinto que as coisas tenham sido difíceis para ti.

— Não é isso...

— Sim, é. É a filha de dois vampiros. É a única de sua espécie, que se saiba até o momento. E nem sequer sabemos ainda até onde podem chegar vocês... Vocês...

—Mutações. — disse Amber — Digamos claramente, mamãe. Sou um inseto estranho. Leio-lhe o pensamento às pessoas, se não saberem protegê-lo. Movo coisas com a mente. Sou dez vezes mais forte que uma pessoa normal. E só Deus sabe o que outras estranhezas ocultas eu tenho, esperando para manifestar-se conforme eu cresça. Não sou humana, mas tampouco sou uma vampira. E, ao contrário de vocês, envelheço, mas não sei se isso significa que sou mortal. Ninguém sabe.

— É diferente, Amber. É especial. E essas coisas às que chama mutações são dons.

— Dons? Mamãe, durante toda minha vida só tive uma amiga de verdade, Alicia. E ela tem que viver uma existência tão resguardada quanto a minha, por causa da lealdade que a mãe dela tem por vocês. Tampouco é justo para ela.

Angélica olhou ao Jameson.

— É certo. Susan vive conosco desde que eram bebês, e nunca revelaram nossos segredos. Não poderíamos ter criado você sem sua ajuda, Amber.

— E alguma vez me ouviu fazendo queixas? — perguntou uma mulher que se aproximava.

Eles se voltaram para a porta, por onde acabava de entrar Susan Jennings. Ao contrário de Angélica e Jameson, ela envelhecia com a idade. Tinha linhas de expressão ao redor dos olhos, e os quadris largos. Para Amber era reconfortante. Era uma mãe como as que tinham o resto de seus companheiros de instituto.

— Amber. — continuou Susan — Seus pais me pagam um salário extremamente generoso para cuidar de ti. Além disso, proporcionam a Alicia e a mim um lar, e inclusive vão mandar a Alicia à universidade. — olhou ao Jameson, com os olhos brilhantes — Mas, mesmo que não fosse assim, também teriam minha lealdade. E possivelmente já seja hora de que saiba por que.

— Possivelmente já seja hora de que saiba muitas coisas. — disse Jameson — Sente-se, Amber.

— Papai, tudo isto é necessário? É uma simples petição. Não requer uma reunião familiar.

— Sente-se.

Suspirando, Amber se sentou. Sua mãe se sentou a seu lado, e seu pai e Susan sentaram em poltronas em frente.

— Quando você nasceu, nos separaram de ti. — começou Jameson.

Amber ficou boquiaberta, e olhou a seus pais alternadamente.

— Como?

— Foi o Departamento de Investigações Paranormais, o DIP. Você nos ouviu falar deles, verdade?

Ela assentiu lentamente, enquanto notava que lhe encolhia o estômago.

— São uma escura agência do governo que se dedica a perseguir os vampiros.

— Fazem algo mais que nos perseguir. Caçam-nos. Capturam-nos e nos metem em celas para nos usar como porquinhos da Índia em seus experimentos. Querem aprender mais coisas sobre nossa raça e nos aniquilar.

— Jamey, você está assustando ela. — disse Angélica.

Amber lhe acariciou a mão a sua mãe.

— Não. Eu quero saber.

— Mas não acredito que...

Jameson interrompeu as objeções de sua mulher.

— Sua mãe passou a gravidez em uma dessas celas, e você nasceu ali.

Amber se tampou a boca com os dedos inconscientemente.

— O DIP não pôde deixar escapar a oportunidade de lhe pôr suas sujas mãos em cima a única criança conhecida que tinha nascido de um vampiro. Você era o prêmio do laboratório, Amber. E, quando eu me inteirei de tudo aquilo e fui buscar vocês, já lhe tinham separado de sua mãe e a tinham trancado em uma caixa de cimento para que morresse ali.

O coração de Amber deu um tombo. Voltou-se, com os olhos como pratos, para sua mãe.

— Fizeram-lhe isso?

Ela baixou o olhar.

— Não deveria lhe contar tudo isso, Jameson.

Amber a olhou fixamente à cara.

— Por isso ainda é um pouco claustrofóbica?

— Sim. — admitiu Angélica depois de uma ligeira hesitação. Depois, olhou por fim a Amber nos olhos.

— Mas papai tirou você dali, verdade? E depois me encontraram.

— Ele me tirou dali, e fomos buscar você.

— Sua mãe sentia você. — explicou Jameson — Os laços entre vocês duas sempre foram assombrosamente fortes, desde o começo.

Angélica assentiu.

— Ainda o são. Sempre sei quando está perto ou tem algum problema. A menos que esteja adormecida. E mesmo assim, tem que estar muito profundamente adormecida.

— Assim vieram me buscar.

— E eu tive sorte de que o fizessem. — interveio Susan — Porque, pelo caminho, chegaram à cena de um acidente. Meu carro tinha capotado e se incendiou. A mim tinham podido tirar, mas meu bebê estava dentro.

— Alicia? — perguntou Amber, com os olhos ainda mais abertos.

— Sim. Seu pai foi para o carro, embora estivesse envolto em chamas, e a tirou. Teve queimaduras graves, e sabendo tudo o que sei agora, parece-me ainda mais assombroso que fizesse o que fez. E o fez, apesar de tudo.

Amber baixou a cabeça. Ela também sabia, igual à Susan, que a carne de um vampiro era uma das substâncias mais inflamáveis que se pudessem imaginar. Poderia ter morrido muito facilmente.

— Mais tarde, tive a oportunidade de cuidar de ti e manter você escondida e a salvo até que seus pais viessem por ti. E após isso, sempre estivemos juntos. — disse ela, sorrindo a Angélica e ao Jameson.

— Eu... Não sabia. Não sabia nada disto. —disse Amber, e olhou a seu pai, sorrindo — É incrível, papai. E você também, mamãe. Passaram por tudo isso e sobreviveram... Mas... — interrompeu-se e se mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Mas? — perguntou Jameson.

— Mas ainda não sei que relação tem tudo isto com minha viagem a Nova York.

Jameson fechou os olhos e Angélica olhou ao teto. Susan sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

— Bom, vamos. O DIP deixou de existir faz tempo. Pode que eu não soubesse todo o resto, mas todo mundo se inteirou da história de que os vampiros atacaram o quartel geral do departamento e o queimaram. É algo legendário. E então, não entendo como pode afetar essa organização, que já não existe, a minha viagem a Nova York.

— Carinho, o fato de que o DIP já não exista não significa que tenha deixado de haver ameaças aí fora. — disse Angélica.

— Mamãe, sempre haverá coisas perigosas. Os adolescentes normais têm que conviver com elas, e nem por isso têm que encerrar-se em casa para sempre. E eu não sou como eles. Quero dizer, que sou muito mais forte que uma garota normal. Não acredito que vão me atracar, nem nada disso. — disse, e deixou escapar um suspiro — Vamos, só são duas semanas.

De novo, seus pais trocaram um olhar. Depois, seu pai disse em voz alta:

— Uma semana.

Amber tentou não sorrir de orelha a orelha.

— De verdade?

— Jamey, não sei se... — disse Angélica.

— Entretanto, haverá condições. — continuou Jameson — Nós reservaremos o hotel, e teremos o itinerário em papel. Chamará-nos por telefone todas as noites. De fato, acredito que você vai levar um telefone móvel para que nós possamos te chamar a qualquer hora. Não irão a bares, nem a clubes. E nada de beber álcool.

— É obvio que não. — disse Amber, assentindo tanto como era capaz.

Ele elevou uma mão.

— Ainda não terminei. Isto só vai ocorrer se Susan também aceitar. Ao fim e ao cabo, Alicia iria contigo.

Susan franziu o cenho.

— Suponho que... Se você crê que é seguro...

— Oh, sim! Será! — disse Amber rapidamente — Seremos tão boas que vocês não poderão acreditar. Chamaremos constantemente. Prometo-o. Oh, Deus, tenho que ir dizer a Alicia!

Amber saiu correndo do salão. Alicia tinha preferido esconder-se em seu quarto enquanto Amber tinha aquela conversa com seus pais. Ela não era tão persuasiva como Amber. De fato, Alicia era muito tímida. Odiava as confrontações de qualquer tipo.

Oh, mas iam à Nova York. Duas garotas de dezoito anos perdidas na Grande Maçã, sem que nenhum pai as fiscalizasse. Que bem iam passar!

Angélica lhe lançou um olhar assassino e se levantou no mesmo instante em que Amber saiu correndo. Jamey soube que tinha problemas.

— Sei, sei, mas tenho um plano. Não teria cedido se não tivesse.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Mais vale que seja bom, vampiro. Muito bom.

— E é. Acredito. — disse ele, e foi até o revisteiro que havia na esquina. Ali começou a olhar as revistas — Só necessitam que alguém as vigie a uma distância prudencial.

— Amber notaria em seguida que outro vampiro a está seguindo. — lhe recordou sua mulher.

— Por isso não vamos contratar a outro vampiro para fazer este trabalho. Escuta, conheço um homem, a um mortal com muito talento, que casualmente vive em Nova York neste momento.

— E?

— Que só temos que contratá-lo como guarda-costas. Pagaremos-lhe o suficiente para que as vigie vinte e quatro horas do dia durante os sete dias da semana, e lhe diremos que fique em contato conosco assim que surja o mínimo problema.

— Mmmm. — Angélica se apartou o cabeli do pescoço — E quem é esse homem que impressionou tanto você, que lhe confiaria a vida de sua própria filha?

— Ah, aqui está. — disse Jameson, e tirou uma das revistas. Era um exemplar do Teme. Na capa estava a fotografia de um homem, com uma expressão tão dura como o granito no rosto, e de fundo, a bandeira americana. O título dizia:

" _ **Não puderam lhe obrigar a falar!**_ _A incrível história do coronel Willem Stone, capturado e torturado, mas intacto ao fim. Escapou de seus carcereiros e viveu para contá-lo."_

— E por que pensa que este homem aceitará o trabalho? — perguntou Angélica.

— Ajudou-me em uma ocasião. — lhe explicou Jameson — Quando estávamos visitando o Eric e a Tam na Virginia, eu... Né... Fui a Bethesda pegar um pouco de comida para levar. Ele estava ali. Soube o que eu era de imediato, e depois me cobriu quando estavam a ponto de me apanhar.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— E o que te pediu em troca?

Jamey se encolheu de ombros.

— Disse que queria me fazer umas quantas perguntas. Prometi-lhe que me poria em contato com ele mais tarde. Mas... Né... Não o fiz. Agora, entretanto...

— Agora você precisa de sua ajuda de novo. Assim que lhe dirá o que queria saber.

— Sempre e quando não for nada que possa usar contra nós, sim. É um bom homem, Angélica. Só precisa vê-lo para saber.

— Suponho... Bom, a casa de Rhiannon está perto. Darei uma chave a Amber, e o endereço. Acredito que Roland e Rhiannon haverão voltado de viagem então?

Jameson encolheu os ombros de novo.

— Acredita que... Este Stone aceitará o trato?

— Aceitará. — disse Jameson — Acredito que sim.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

— Não farei. — disse Will.

Jameson Bryant, seu primeiro convidado desde que vivia em Nova York, estava sentado frente a ele no salão.

— Não? — repetiu o vampiro.

— Olhe, sou um soldado retirado, não uma babá. E, além disso... —deixou que sua voz se desvanecesse e olhou ao Jameson fixamente.

— Além disso, ainda não está convencido de que sou o que digo.

— Nem sequer estou convencido de que esteja aqui sentado, mantendo esta conversa comigo.

— Mas você já falou comigo em outra ocasião, quando me cobriu as costas no hospital.

Will apartou o olhar.

— Estava sob a influência de algumas drogas muito fortes que se usam como paliativos da dor.

— Assim pensa que nosso encontro foi uma alucinação. Nesse caso, Willem, como explica o fato de que eu esteja aqui agora?

Will obrigou a si mesmo a voltar a olhar ao homem. Jameson tinha uns olhos penetrantes, que pareciam cravar-se em seu crânio. Em sua mente.

— Não seria a primeira vez que a cabeça me... Prega uma peça.

Bryant continuou olhando-o, medindo-o com os olhos.

— Está tentando me hipnotizar, ou só quer me reduzir a cinzas com esse olhar?

O outro homem piscou.

—Em realidade, estava tentando ler seus pensamentos. Entretanto, parece que é todo um perito bloqueando-o. Acredito que o notei quando nos conhecemos.

Will encolheu os ombros.

— Não o faço deliberadamente.

— Isso faz com que seja ainda mais interessante. Conte-me em que outras ocasiões sua mente pregou-lhe... Peças.

— Não. Não é de sua incumbência.

Bryant assentiu.

— Isso é certo. Diga-me como soube que eu era um vampiro assim que nos conhecemos.

— Não soube nada disso. Não sei nem sequer agora.

O homem deixou escapar o ar entre os dentes. Depois ficou pensativo e em seguida falou de novo.

— Perguntou-me por uma mulher aquela noite. Sarafina. O que é ela para ti?

— Outro produto de minha imaginação.

— Não. Não é. Sabia que podia me custar trabalho convencer você, Willem. Sobre tudo, porque não cumpri minha parte do trato a última vez. Assim que tomei a liberdade de comprovar seu nome, discretamente, é obvio. É uma vampiresa, como eu. E está aqui mesmo, em Nova York.

Will sentiu um calafrio, embora tentou dissimulá-lo. Entretanto, sua mente voltou rapidamente para o dia em que tinha chegado à Nova York. A mulher que tinha visto saindo do aeroporto, subindo a uma limusine que ficou em marcha e se afastou a toda velocidade. Ele só tinha visto fugazmente, o cabelo, as maçãs do rosto... Sua forma de mover-se... Mas tinha sido algo mais. Havia-a sentido, tinha percebido como o atraía. Depois se tinha tentado convencer de que não podia ser Sarafina. Senhor, e se realmente era?

— Willem? — disse-lhe o vampiro.

Will pigarreou e se concentrou naquele momento.

— Isso é impossível. Ela não é real.

— É tão real como eu.

Will ia começar a dizer que ele tampouco era real, mas se deteve. Aquele homem estava sentado em seu salão em carne e osso, às duas da madrugada. Não era como outros homens. A maioria das pessoas possivelmente não o notasse a primeira vista, mas Will tinha recebido um treinamento especial para perceber as coisas, sobre tudo as coisas anormais. Os olhos daquele homem começavam a brilhar de uma forma estranha quando se agitava ou se zangava. Tinha a pele pálida, mas não como se não estivesse sadio, mas sim de uma forma brilhante, como uma pérola.

— Por isso me inteirei que a Sarafina, provém de uma tribo de ciganos. Era um pequeno grupo que vivia como nômades na Itália. Faz uns dois séculos, um vampiro chamado Bartrone a transformou e... — então, Jameson deixou de falar, e sorriu lentamente. Will lhe viu as pontas das presas, que apareciam ligeiramente sob o lábio superior — Sabia tudo isso sobre ela?

— Eu... Imaginei. Mas não é real.

Bryant começou a levantar-se, mas antes de que Will pudesse ver como se incorporava por completo, estava a seu lado, tomando-o pelo braço. Levantou-o de um suave puxão, e Will sentiu que o estou acostumado a desaparecia sob seus pés. Quando voltou a senti-lo, estava frente ao espelho de seu quarto de banho.

— Com demônios...

— Já lhe hei isso dito. Sou um vampiro. Sou muito mais forte e rápido que qualquer mortal. E agora, olhe. — e assinalou ao espelho com um gesto da cabeça.

Will olhou. Só viu seu próprio reflexo. E, enquanto seguia com a vista fixa no espelho, o pente que havia sobre a bancada se levantou flutuando no ar. Will olhou ao vampiro, porque já estava seguro de que o era, e viu que estava sujeitando o pente frente ao espelho. Então voltou a olhar seu reflexo, e a seu lado viu flutuar o pente.

— Está bem. Está bem. É o que diz que é.

— Até que enfim.

— Mas, entretanto, não entendo por que quer que eu faça este trabalho. Deveria ter claro que não quero fazê-lo. Demônios, com todos os seus super poderes, por que não o faz você mesmo?

O vampiro saiu do quarto de banho, suspirando brandamente. Will o seguiu, coxeando muito, porque não tinha a bengala. Afundou-se em sua poltrona, e o vampiro voltou a sentar-se frente a ele.

— Não posso fazê-lo. Amber saberia. E também se daria conta, se o encarregasse a outro vampiro. Não quero romper sua confiança em mim para sempre, mas sei que tenho razão ao pensar que estaria em perigo desprotegida. Assim tem que ser alguém mortal.

— Isso tem mais sentido. Mas mesmo assim, tem que haver cem homens muito mais qualificados que eu. Homens que façam isto para ganhar a vida.

— Isso é certo. Mas nós não vamos por aí anunciando nossa existência aos mortais, se podemos evitá-lo. Você já sabe que existimos. Sabia aquela noite, no hospital.

— Haverá outros que saibam de sua existência.

Jameson Bryant arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Oh, é obvio que os há. Isso é parte do problema. Dedicam-se a nos caçar como se fôssemos animais. Massacram-nos, se for possível.

Will não disse nada. Só o olhou em silêncio.

— Além de tudo isso, Willem Stone, eu confio em ti.

— Apenas me conhece.

— Sei o que fez por mim aquela noite, no hospital. E sei que classe de homem é. Sou muito bom percebendo essas coisas, como você.

Will baixou a cabeça para pensar. Naquele momento, não tinha trabalho. Dispunha de todo o tempo do mundo.

— Pagarei tudo o que queira. — disse o vampiro.

— Tenho mais dinheiro neste momento do que nunca tenha desejado ou necessitado.

— Então, o que? Como posso te convencer de que faça isto por mim?

Will tragou saliva e olhou à criatura aos olhos.

— Mostre-me Sarafina.

Caminharam pelas calçadas molhadas, sob a chuva, pelas ruas do Village, no midtown de Nova York, procurando o lugar onde, provavelmente, encontrariam a Sarafina.

— É aqui? — perguntou Will. Estava impaciente. Sentia o cansaço em sua perna sadia, por causa de sustentar quase todo seu peso, enquanto que a ferida lhe doía ligeiramente. O efeito dos calmantes estava se dissipando.

— Não estou fazendo isto à toa, Stone. — disse Jameson — Nós nunca revelamos a identidade de outro vampiro a um mortal.

— Para lhes proteger daqueles que lhes querem caçar. — disse Will, assentindo para confirmar que estava de acordo com aquela medida — Mas sabe que eu não sou um deles.

— Sim, sei. E sei que não representa uma ameaça para esta mulher.

Will deveria haver-se sentido insultado.

— Por minha ferida de guerra.

— Não. Pelo poder que tem.

Will apartou a vista da porta vermelha e do letreiro que havia em cima, onde umas letras estilizadas formavam o nome _"The Rede Lion"_ , e se concentrou no Bryant. Não parecia que estivesse brincando, pela expressão de sua cara.

— Sabia que me faria perguntas sobre ela em troca de sua ajuda, meu amigo. Como já te disse, investiguei um pouco antes de aparecer esta noite em sua casa. E o que averigüei sobre a Sarafina... Bom, não é agradável.

Will arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Então não é a mulher a que procuro. A Sarafina que eu conheço... Ou imagino, é uma pessoa jovem e confiada. Muito inocente, temo-me.

— Você não mudou nada desde que tinha, digamos, oito anos?

Will entendeu o que queria dizer, e não se incomodou em responder. A resposta era evidente. Ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente do que tinha sido de menino.

— Ela viveu cinco vezes mais que você, Willem.

Will assentiu.

— Então, o que quer dizer? Que não é um vampiro sociável e dócil, como você?

— E agora, o que acontece? Vai me tratar com condescendência?

Ele apartou o olhar.

— Sinto muito. Não tinha por que ter dito isso. Não merece isso.

— Não. Não mereço isso. — disse Jameson. Suspirou com certo cansaço, e continuou — Pelo que eu sei, Sarafina é... Perigosa. A maioria de nós vive de sangue de animais, ou do que roubamos nos bancos de sangue. Alguns bebem de seres humanos, mas só pequenas quantidades, e os deixam sãos e salvos.

— E essas pessoas não recordam nada depois? Não saem correndo para contar aos periódicos?

— Só recordam o que nós lhes permitimos recordar.

Will assimilou aquilo sem formular nenhuma das perguntas que lhe estavam bombardeando a cabeça, embora Bryant fizesse uma pausa para lhe dar tempo a que as formulasse. Ao Will não importava como o conseguiam. Queria saber coisas sobre a Sarafina.

— Sarafina é diferente. Corre o rumor de que... Algumas de suas vítimas desaparecem.

Ele piscou. Aquela não podia ser a mesma mulher, boa e doce, que ele tinha conhecido em sua mente. Entretanto, o mesmo Will tinha presenciado muitas coisas pelas que ela tinha passado. Acaso o fato de perder ao Bartrone havia a tornado má?

— Tenho entendido que não guarda muito apreço aos humanos. — disse Bryant.

— Então, por que vamos procurar a aqui, em um bar cheio de pessoas?

— Não sei. Disseram-me que vem freqüentemente por aqui, senta-se em uma mesa afastada e fica escrevendo em um livro. Nunca caça aqui, assim é o lugar mais seguro para que você se aproxime dela.

— E por que nunca... Caça aqui?

— Isso provocaria que as pessoas começassem a fazer-se perguntas e atrairia aos caçadores de vampiros. Então, já não poderia continuar vindo. Os lugares nos que não há nenhum sinal de vampiros é onde os encontrará, Willem. Um lugar aonde houve alguma morte, ou em um banco de sangue que tenha sido roubado, não é provável que encontre nenhum.

Will assentiu.

— Seriam muito bons soldados.

— Em certo modo, é exatamente o que somos. — disse Jameson. Deteve-se um momento, olhou ao Will e pôs a mão sobre a porta — Preparado?

Ele assentiu de novo, mas no fundo, só estava preparado para uma decepção. Aquela não ia ser sua encantadora cigana. Não o era. Não havia forma de que sua Sarafina se convertesse em uma assassina.

— Eu não vou entrar contigo. Ela perceberia a presença de outro vampiro imediatamente, e é possível que pensasse que você representa uma ameaça. Tenho entendido que rechaça a companhia de outros como ela.

— Assim não quer ter a companhia de humanos, nem de vampiros. —resumiu Will — Possivelmente seja apenas que queira estar sozinha.

Olhou através da porta que Bryant tinha aberto. Havia bastante gente na barra e sentada nas mesas. O lugar estava cheio de fumaça, e a música estava um pouco alta para seu gosto. Ele preferia o rock clássico, provavelmente, sinal de sua idade.

— Vejo você amanhã de noite em seu apartamento para terminar de selar nosso trato, Willem. — disse Jameson Bryant.

— De acordo. — respondeu ele.

— Tome cuidado.

Will assentiu, quase sem ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. A porta se fechou atrás dele. Chegou coxeando até o primeiro tamborete que viu livre, sentou-se para descansar a perna e pediu um copo do Black Velvet.

Sarafina estava sentada ao fundo, em seu lugar de costume. Movia a caneta lentamente sobre as páginas de seu livro. Estava escrevendo sobre Dante, sobre sua traição e seu posterior distanciamento. Era sua única família, seu sobrinho neto. Mas tinham sido algo mais que aquilo, um para o outro. Ela se tinha convertido em sua mãe, ao encontrá-lo meio morto no bosque e o alimentar de suas próprias veias. Tinha-o convertido em um ser imortal, como ela. Converteu-se em sua irmã, quando ele tinha desenvolvido seu poder e sua sabedoria e se igualou a ela. E depois, converteu-se em um traidor, ao escolher a seu precioso amor por cima dela.

Dante e Morgan viviam felizes, como um matrimônio de mortais comum, no Maine. Dante se converteu em um ser completamente dócil. Serrou as presas e cortou as garras. Já não vivia a vida solitária de um predador. A vida de um vampiro.

Ela sim. Adorava-a. E sempre o faria.

Sarafina sentiu um estranho frio na nuca e deixou de escrever. Levantou a cabeça, lentamente para sentir às pessoas que havia a seu redor. Havia alguém conhecido no bar.

Voltou-se e passeou o olhar por todos os rincões. Notou algo como um sussurro na mente, uma sensação igual a uma de tanto tempo atrás. Fazia um século que não sentia aquela presença. Entretanto, a última vez lhe havia dito seu nome. Willem. E que vivia em Nova Iorque. E, embora odiasse reconhecê-lo, aquela era uma das razões pelas que tinha voltado para aquela cidade depois de romper com Dante. Jurou-se que nunca voltaria a depender de outro ser vivente para ser feliz. Sempre acabavam por abandoná-la.

Mas possivelmente seu amigo do reino dos espíritos ficasse em contato com ela em Nova York. E, tinha que admitir que aquilo, sim, lhe agradaria. Fazia tanto tempo...

— Sarafina?

A voz lhe chegou pelas costas. Era a voz de seu espírito. Nunca poderia confundi-la. E mesmo assim, não lhe chegava como um sussurro mental, mas sim como um som real. Aquilo era possível?

Voltou a cabeça lentamente, sem levantar-se.

Ali havia um homem. Um mortal. Ela tinha visto seu espírito uma vez, na bola de cristal. Aquele homem parecia mais duro. Menos místico, mais físico.

Ele estendeu a mão para saudá-la.

— Meu nome é Willem Stone. Lembra-se de mim?

Ela ficou olhando a mão.

— É só um homem. — disse. Não podia ser ele. Não era possível. Só tinha a mesma voz e o mesmo físico. Mas seu espírito não podia ser de carne e osso. Ela não confiava nas pessoas como tinha acreditado nele. Não podia ser ele. Não podia ser um homem normal.

Ele retirou a mão lentamente e assentiu uma vez.

— Sim. Importa-se que fale com você? Só serão uns minutos.

Ela piscou e o percorreu com o olhar, atentamente. Possivelmente não fosse tão normal. Seu corpo e sua psique irradiavam poder. Devia ser muito forte, para ser um mortal. Ajudava-se de uma bengala para caminhar, e ela supôs que tinha algum defeito, mas era recente, sentiu Sarafina. Tinha dores. Ela soube imediatamente. Entretanto, mantinha o sofrimento confinado em um espaço de sua mente, como se ele fora o que o controlava, e não ao reverso. Levava umas calças de lona cor cáqui e um pulôver de lã gordo, de cor oliva.

Possivelmente não fosse tão comum, absolutamente.

— Sente-se comigo durante um momento.

Ele rodeou a mesa, coxeando, e se sentou frente a ela. Havia uma vela no centro da mesa, e a luz lhe refletiu no rosto. Não era bonito, a não ser duro. Tinha os rasgos muito marcados. A mandíbula e o nariz afiados. Uma frente férrea. Os olhos eram de um azul muito claro, tão frios como o céu do Ártico, e aquela cor contrastava agudamente com seu cabelo negro e muito curto e com sua pele bronzeada.

— Do que queria me falar? — perguntou-lhe Sarafina, recostando-se no respaldo, desfrutando daquela exploração que lhe estava fazendo. E desfrutando do fato de que não lhe incomodasse nem lhe inquietasse absolutamente.

— Desculpe? Sinto interromper. — disse uma garçonete que se aproximou da mesa.

Sarafina arqueou as sobrancelhas, lhe lançando adagas com o olhar, mas a garota estava muito concentrada no Will para dar-se conta.

— É você o coronel Stone? — perguntou-lhe — Porque tenho a capa guardada da revista Time, e me perguntava se poderia me assinar um autógrafo. Acredito que você acaba de...

Ele elevou uma mão para deter o bate-papo da moça.

— Sinto-o. — lhe disse — Isto me ocorre freqüentemente, mas não sou ele.

A garota franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Oh. Sinto muito, senhor. — disse então, e partiu.

Sarafina o olhou.

— Assim é o coronel Willem Stone.

— Retirado.

— É uma espécie de... Herói de guerra?

— Capturaram-me e me torturaram, e vivi para contá-lo. Para alguns, isso me converte em um herói. Se me tivessem dado a escolher, teria preferido não ter esse prazer.

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir. Então, recordou uma visão de seu espírito amante, ferido e torturado com ferros candentes. Aquilo fez com que se estremecesse. Aquele não era ele, embora usasse o mesmo homem e tivesse aparecido no mesmo lugar que seu espírito lhe havia dito que faria.

— Conheço-te. — disse Will. Deixou cair as palavras e depois ficou em silêncio.

Sarafina não sabia muito bem o que esperava ele que fizesse com elas.

— Duvido-o, Willem. Nenhum homem me conhece de verdade.

— Eu sim. Sei tudo a respeito de ti. Conheço o acampamento no qual nasceu. Conheço sua irmã, Katerina, e sei como André e ela lhe traíram. Conheci o Bartrone, e sei como morreu. E sei o que é.

Ela o escutou imóvel, enquanto um medo desconhecido lhe invadia o peito. Quando ele terminou de falar, Sarafina se apoiou na mesa, pôs-lhe a mão na nuca e o atraiu para sua cara para lhe sussurrar algo ao ouvido.

— E pensa que posso permitir que siga vivendo, agora que me confessou tudo o que sabe de mim?

O sussurro de Will, tão suave como o seu, tão próximo que notou como seus lábios se moviam junto a sua própria orelha, deixou-a assombrada.

— Não sou um homem fácil de matar, Sarafina. Mas se quer tentá-lo, estarei encantado de jogar.

Aquele fôlego quente acendeu em Sarafina um fogo em suas virilhas. As imagens da noite que tinha compartilhado com o espírito em sonhos, de como lhe tinha feito amor, de uma forma em que nenhum homem nem nenhum vampiro o tinha feito nunca, conseguiram que se estremecesse de desejo. Separou-se dele com brutalidade e o olhou aos olhos.

— Possivelmente joguemos primeiro. E pode morrer depois.

— Como você quiser.

Ela assentiu lentamente, recordando-se que aquele não era seu espírito. Era seguro amar a um espírito, mas não a um homem.

— Como sabe todas essas coisas sobre mim, Willem Stone?

Will lhe sustentou o olhar, tentando lhe ler os pensamentos como se ele mesmo fora um vampiro.

— Meu deus, Sarafina, tem que recordá-lo. Eu estava ali. Estava contigo. Era a voz que falava em sua mente. Chamava-me seu querido espírito. Disse-te que só era um homem.

Ela assentiu lentamente, enquanto procurava na mente de Will alguma explicação mais para aquilo. Ele ia desterrar a única luz que ficava na vida, a esperança de que um dia seu espírito voltasse para ela e a amasse como tinha feito tanto tempo atrás.

— Isso é impossível. — sussurrou ela — Nem sequer tinha nascido quando eu experimentei aquelas coisas.

— Sei que é impossível, mas também sei que ocorreu. Antes o duvidava. Pensava que possivelmente minha mente tivesse imaginado aquele truque para conseguir escapar do sofrimento da tortura, mas agora que te vi... —sacudiu a cabeça — Sei que foi real, Sarafina. Você não?

— As coisas que você me descreveu, realmente ocorreram. Havia uma voz que me falava naqueles momentos. Dizia-me as mesmas coisas que você repetiu agora. Eu nunca tinha contado essas coisas a ninguém, nem sequer as tinha escrito em meus diários.

— Então, não há forma de que eu soubesse, exceto que tivesse estado ali.

Sarafina assentiu, tentando dissimular o fato de que suas palavras tinham feito pedacinhos das coisas que ficavam escondidas dele em seu coração. Era real. Físico. Os seres físicos mentiam, traíam e morriam, e deixavam a aqueles que os amavam sozinhos, sofrendo. Ela não poderia amar a seu espírito se era um ser físico. Não o faria.

— E agora, o que quer de mim?

Ele ficou assombrado. Parecia que aquela pergunta lhe tinha feito mal.

— Eu... Não sei. Suponho que só queria ver você para convencer a mim mesmo de que não estava ficando louco.

— Necessitava que suas experiências se validassem. — disse ela. Resultou-lhe difícil evitar que lhe tremesse a voz de dor — Já entendi. E que mais?

— Tinha que saber que estava bem. A última vez que te vi, estava...

A dor superou o comedimento da Sarafina.

— A última vez que me viu, prometeu-me que voltaria para ver-me assim que pudesse. Mas não retornou e não soube nada de ti até agora. Passou cem anos, Willem.

— Para mim, isso ocorreu faz duas noites. — replicou ele.

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Sustentou-lhe o olhar só durante um instante, e depois separou do poder que ele irradiava.

— Estou bem.

— Já o vejo. — respondeu Will, e respirou fundo — Você mudou.

— As pessoas mudam. Isso é irrelevante. E que mais quer de mim, mortal?

Ele tomou seu tempo para responder. Apoiou-se no respaldo e a estudou abertamente, tanto como ela o tinha observado a ele. Possivelmente ele também estivesse escondendo sua dor detrás daqueles olhos azuis. Se era certo, não o demonstrou. Tinha tanta capacidade de controle como ela mesma.

— Quero saber como ocorreu. Quero entender como fui capaz de me colocar em suas lembranças e em seu passado.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente.

— O que? O que tem de divertido?

— É típico. Os mortais e suas mentes curiosas. Sempre andam procurando respostas. Durante os séculos, a gente acaba aprendendo que as coisas simplesmente acontecem. Não há ritmo nem razão. Os jovens de minha raça passam um inevitável período de perguntas. Questionam-se o motivo e o propósito da existência. Normalmente, leva-nos a duração normal de uma vida humana deixar de nos fazer perguntas e aceitar, simplesmente, a existência.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Não acredita que há um propósito para tudo isso? Um grande destino?

— Que você e eu sejamos almas gêmeas, que tenhamos nos conectado através do tempo e que estivéssemos destinados a nos encontrar, ao fim, neste tempo e neste lugar?

— Sim, algo assim.

Ela pôs os olhos em branco e reprimiu um soluço que queria escapar do peito, antes que a delatasse.

— Isso são tolices.

— Muito bem. Possivelmente sejam tolices.

— Então, já não fica nada do que falar. Terminou o tempo.

Ele alargou os braços por cima da mesa e tomou as mãos.

— Quero te conhecer, Sarafina. Quero saber o que te ocorreu depois da morte de Bartrone.

Ela olhou suas mãos, e sentiu sua calidez. Aquele contato lhe estava provocando um desejo na alma, muito intenso para não lhe prestar atenção. Ele tinha algum tipo de estúpida conexão sentimental com ela, igual a ela com ele. Mas a sua estava apoiada na mulher que Sarafina tinha sido uma vez, e ela já não era essa mulher. Entretanto, seguia desejando-o. Deus, como o desejava. Aquilo era perigoso. Outorgava a aquele homem o poder de feri-la, possivelmente inclusive de destruí-la.

Fazia muito tempo que tinha decidido relacionar-se só com aqueles que a desagradavam, ou que não tinham nenhum interesse para ela. Ou com os escravos, pelos quais tinha chegado a sentir certo afeto. Entretanto, aquele era um afeto seguro, porque eles não podiam traí-la.

Willem Stone não era nenhuma daquelas duas coisas, e por isso era perigoso. E tinha a sensação de que não deixaria de aproximar-se dela, sobre tudo se sentia coisas tão fortes por ela como as que ela sentia por ele. Tinha tido um século para acostumar-se a estar sem ele. Ele só tinha tido... Quanto lhe havia dito, dois dias?

Possivelmente devesse lhe demonstrar que já não era a menina inocente a que ele tinha acreditado que queria.

— Você gostaria de saber o que eu quero de ti, Willem Stone?

— Sim.

Sarafina o agarrou pela camisa e o aproximou dela, por cima da mesa. Sabia que era um homem forte. Queria que resistisse, para poder lhe demonstrar que ela o era ainda mais. Entretanto, ele se deixou levar.

— Quero te montar até que esteja completamente exausto, e depois quero sugar todo o seu sangue até te deixar seco. Quero conseguir prazer com seu corpo e me saciar com seu sangue. E isso é tudo o que eu quero.

— De verdade pensa isso?

— Sim.

Então, Will lhe passou uma mão pela nuca, entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo e a atraiu para ele para que suas bocas se juntassem. Ela não resistiu. Deixou que a beijasse, permitiu-lhe que lhe deslizasse a língua entre os lábios e a saboreasse. Permitiu-lhe sentir suas presas, afiados como uma faca, na carne.

Então, ele rompeu o beijo.

— Pois eu acredito que quer mais, mas está lutando contra você mesma. E não sei por que.

— Engana a ti mesmo. E ao fazê-lo, arrisca a vida.

— Queria que voltasse para ti quando não era nada mais que um espírito, uma voz que ressonava em sua mente. Não queria nem meu sangue nem meu corpo naquele momento, porque pensava que não o tinha. Queria-me. Amava-me, Sarafina. Sei que é verdade.

— Queria companhia. Teria me valido com um gato. Mas me curei desse defeito, Stone. Já não necessito a ninguém. De fato, prefiro estar sozinha.

Então se afastaram um do outro. Voltaram a ocupar seus assentos, olhando-se fixamente.

— Então, suponho que deveria partir. — disse ele.

— Faça isso enquanto pode.

Ele sorriu lentamente. Levantou-se, pegou a bengala que tinha apoiado na cadeira e se afastou sem olhar para trás. Sarafina tragou saliva. Tinha tratado ele tão mal... Desejava-o. Desejava-o exatamente da maneira que lhe tinha explicado, com uma exceção: não queria matá-lo. Apesar de si mesmo, sentia-se fascinada por ele. Queria ouvir sua voz, desfrutar de sua amizade, de sua presença reconfortante na escuridão, da mesma maneira que a tinha tido uma vez no passado.

Mas aqueles eram desejos que não poderia ver cumpridos. Ele era um mortal, e nem sequer pertencia aos Escolhidos. Não podia se permitir o luxo de amar a uma criatura que, de novo, a deixaria sozinha. Conhecia aquela dor muito bem, e não queria voltar a experimentá-la.

Não. E sobre tudo, não com ele.

Sarafina fechou os olhos e voltou o rosto para a parede do fundo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, chorou. As lágrimas lhe derramaram pelas bochechas, contra sua vontade.

Ainda o sentia ali, com ela. Não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que ele percebia seu pranto. E também soube que Willem Stone estava sangrando por dentro.

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Will voltou para seu apartamento. O vampiro, Jameson Bryant, estava-o esperando ali.

— Acreditava que havia dito que nos veríamos amanhã de noite. — comentou Will.

Entretanto, não se sentia muito surpreso ao vê-lo ali, sentado na mesa de sua cozinha. Tomou uma cerveja da geladeira e a mostrou ao Jameson, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

O vampiro sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nunca bebo álcool.

— Então, para que veio?

— Não podia esperar. — disse Jameson. Depois, franziu o cenho — Antes parecia mais morto que eu. Agora, pelo menos, tem um pouco de cor nas bochechas. Se fosse um de nós, diria que acaba de te alimentar.

— Isso é repugnante. — respondeu Will, e deu um gole à cerveja. Depois se sentou.

— Antes estava de acordo com isso. — disse Jameson, e encolheu os ombros — Você falou com a Sarafina?

— Sim. — respondeu ele, com um suspiro — Sim.

— E?

Will olhou ao Jameson aos olhos.

— Você cumpriu sua parte do trato. E eu cumprirei a minha.

— Isso já sabia, mas, o que passou entre a vampiresa e você?

—Não quero falar disso, Bryant. Fale-me de sua filha.

Bryant sorriu e aceitou a mudança de tema.

— Tem dezoito anos, e não é uma vampiresa.

Will ficou surpreso ao escutar aquilo.

— E como é possível?

— É uma larga história. Algum dia lhe contarei isso. Eu era mortal quando minha filha foi concebida. Minha mulher não. Amber Lily é a única de sua raça, e aqueles que nos querem aniquilar dariam tudo para capturá-la.

— Assim é... Normal?

— Mmm... Não exatamente. Ela não é vampiresa. Até o momento, cresceu com normalidade. Pode expor-se à luz do sol. Não precisa beber sangue, e come comida normal, embora requeira muitas proteínas. Isso é uma resolução difícil, agora que se proclamou vegetariana.

Will riu.

— É bastante irônico, verdade? — perguntou Bryant, sorrindo.

— Ligeiramente.

— Amber tem o mesmo antígeno no sangue que todos os vampiros levam quando ainda são humanos. Chama-se o antígeno Belladonna. Embora os resultados das provas que se fizeram até agora dizem que o antígeno está mudado nela.

— E o que faz esse antígeno naqueles que o têm? — perguntou Will. Tinha começado a ter um extraordinário interesse em tudo aquilo.

— Só os humanos que têm o antígeno podem converter-se em vampiros. Se tentássemos transformar a outro mortal, morreria. É um antígeno muito escasso, e os que o têm não vivem mais de trinta anos. — explicou Bryant. Ao terminar, a sua voz quebrou ligeiramente.

Will pensou em Sarafina, nas primeiras vezes em que a tinha visto. Então ela se cansava muito facilmente, e estava muito preocupada com sua debilidade. Então, recordou-se a si mesmo que aquele homem estava falando de sua própria filha, e se obrigou a voltar para presente.

— Diz que, em sua filha, o antígeno está mudado. Então, é possível que esse não seja seu caso, verdade? E inclusive se o for, não a poderia transformar em um vampiro como você, e ainda assim estaria bem?

— Não podemos saber se o antígeno fará com que Amber Lily morra jovem ou não. Tampouco podemos saber se sobreviveria à transformação. Como já disse, é única.

Will viu a dor nos olhos do outro homem. Era a dor de alguém que se via obrigado a considerar a morte de sua própria filha.

— Sinto muito.

Jameson pigarreou e tirou uma fotografia da carteira. Mostrou-a ao Will. Era de sua filha. Will tomou e a olhou com atenção.

— É... Impressionante.

— E a foto não lhe faz justiça. Pensamos que ia ter o cabelo de cor azeviche, como sua mãe. Mas não foi assim. Tem-no mogno escuro, e quando o sol se reflete na cabeleira parece de fogo. Tem os olhos azuis, mas tão escuros, que às vezes parecem de ébano. — Jameson tomou a foto e voltou a guardar – É mais forte que as meninas normais. E mais rápida. É boa lendo pensamentos que não tenham sido bloqueados. E parece que tem certas habilidades telecinéticas, embora não as controle ainda.

— Telecinésia... Quer dizer que move coisas com a mente?

— Mmm. — Bryant assentiu.

— E algo mais?

— Sim. É mais teimosa que uma mula. Está muito mimada. É uma romântica incorrigível, e muito aventureira para seu próprio bem. Como nós, sofre de um grau de hemofilia, embora muito mais fraco que o nosso. Se se corta, sangra em abundância, embora finalmente o sangue coagule. Entretanto, não se cura das feridas enquanto dorme, ao contrário dos vampiros. Além disso, não estou seguro se tem mais pontos vulneráveis. Espero que nunca tenha que averiguá-lo. Nunca esteve doente, nem se quebrou um osso. Entretanto, pode ser que seja porque nós passamos a vida protegendo-a. Vigiando-a.

— Não é estranho que deseje sair voando do ninho.

Jameson lançou ao Will um olhar que poderia havê-lo carbonizado. Ele tentou aplacá-lo com um sorriso.

— Sinto muito. Só estava brincando.

— Muito perto da verdade, temo-me. — disse o vampiro, e ficou de pé — Amber tem uma reserva no hotel Marriott Manquis para o sábado. Aqui estão os dados de seu vôo. — lhe disse, e lhe entregou uma parte de papel dobrado — Sua melhor amiga, Alicia, irá com ela. É uma garota loira e delgada. Viajarão como irmãs, sob o nome de Howe. De acordo?

— De acordo.

Jameson meteu a mão no bolso interior da jaqueta e tirou um grosso maço de bilhetes, envolto em papel de embalar.

— Cem mil dólares. — disse, e pôs o dinheiro sobre a mesa — Sei que disse que não o necessitava, mas não acredito que queira trabalhar grátis para mim, verdade? E a vida de minha filha não tem preço. Eu farei outro pagamento pela mesma quantia quando ela voltar para casa sã e salva.

Will olhou o dinheiro.

— E quanto tempo vai estar em Nova York?

— Uma semana.

— Duzentos mil dólares para bancar a babá para a Supergirl durante uma semana. Demônios, estou roubando você, Bryant. — Will pegou o dinheiro.

— É possível que me peça mais quando terminar a semana. Se o fizer, não poria nenhuma objeção.

Will não acreditava que fosse ter nenhum problema com a garota.

— O mais importante é que ela não saiba que contratei você. Deve acreditar que está sozinha. Do contrário, esta viagem não servirá de nada, e estará esperando qualquer outra oportunidade para estirar as asas.

Will arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você está falando metaforicamente, verdade? Não terá asas...

O vampiro lhe lançou outro olhar assassino, mas ele se limitou a encolher os ombros. Em realidade, se podia haver vampiros e moças com super-poderes, por que não haveria pessoas com asas?

— Estou confiando a você a vida de minha filha, Willem. Não falhe.

— Não se preocupe. — respondeu Will — É o encargo mais fácil que tive em minha vida.

Amber e Alicia estavam cantando a gritos, seguindo os lamentos e as maldições do vocalista descamisado de um grupo de rock, junto a outros quantos milhares de adolescentes. Will estava exausto. Quase não tinha podido seguir o ritmo das garotas, e era só seu primeiro dia na cidade. Ele não sabia o que esperar. Uma criatura miúda, etérea, mística, ou algo assim. Em vez daquilo, a filha do vampiro era algo muito mais terrorífico: era uma adolescente típica.

As duas garotas tinham chegado ao hotel em um táxi do aeroporto, e não tinham passado na suíte que papai vampiro tinha reservado para elas nem cinco minutos. Depois de deixar suas bolsas junto às camas, tinham saído de novo.

Parecia que Amber tinha tirado as entradas do concerto antes da viagem, porque Will não tinha encontrado ingressos. Tinha tido que penetrar na área de segurança e roubar uma camiseta e um cartão de identidade. A cara da fotografia não se parecia nada à sua, mas aquilo não importava nada, dada a escuridão do auditório.

Os golpes, o estrépito e os gritos que provinham do cenário eram ensurdecedores. Fazia que lhe chiassem os ouvidos, e os saltos e empurrões dos adolescentes estavam destroçando seu o pé. Já levavam ali duas horas.

Para as garotas, entretanto, aquilo era como um baile. Mantinham os braços no alto e balançavam os cabelos para frente e para trás enquanto rugiam as letras com o cantor, as palavras malsoantes incluídas.

Por fim, a banda terminou de tocar e partiu do cenário. Aquilo só fez com que os gritos se intensificassem. Então, Amber começou a puxar o braço de Alicia para guiá-la para a saída.

Will as seguiu para ouvir que dizia:

— Ora, _"Men in Chains"_ nunca fazem bis. O mais seguro é que já estejam no ônibus.

Com um suspiro, Will as seguiu entre a multidão que seguia gritando para pedir um bis, certamente porque não sabiam tanto como Amber Lily daquelas coisas. Graças a Deus. As teria perdido entre a multidão para sempre.

Sem perder de vista às duas garotas, meteu-se depois de um pilar e tirou o cartão de identificação e a camiseta amarela de segurança, sob a qual levava sua camiseta negra. Depois atirou as coisas a um cesto de papéis.

Supôs que tinha sorte porque as duas garotas eram tão chamativas. Alicia era loira platinada, e o cabelo mogno de Amber era tão escuro que parecia quase negro. Era difícil perder de vista aquelas duas cabecinhas entre todas as pessoas enquanto se dirigiam para as portas.

Saíram, e ele as seguiu a uma distância prudencial. Amber era muito atenta. Parou duas vezes para olhar detrás dela, como se sentisse o interesse de alguém. Ainda não o tinha visto, mas o faria se ele não tomasse cuidado.

— E agora o que? — perguntou Alicia — Voltamos para hotel para nos deitar?

— Está de brincadeira? Só temos uma semana. Vamos a uma discoteca e dançar até que a fechem.

Will gemeu em silêncio. Era evidente que teria que procurar métodos alternativos com aquelas duas. Uma semana assim poderia matá-lo.

Frank Stiles foi à entrevista que tinha com os homens que tinham estado seguindo ao Jameson e a Angélica Bryant, e a sua descendência, durante os últimos anos. Cada vez que encontravam ao casal em uma zona, os monstros se mudavam sem deixar rastro. Naquela ocasião, entretanto, tinham-nos.

— Colocaram a duas adolescentes que viajam com o nome do Howe em um avião. Tínhamos homens esperando no aeroporto, e as seguiram até o Marriott Marquis.

— E uma delas é a garota que queremos.

— Sim, mas não estamos seguros de qual.

— E por que não? —perguntou Stiles, olhando a todos os homens com seu olho bom — Não deveria ser tão difícil de averiguar, se estivesse vigiando-os.

— Senhor, neste caso há uma pequena diferença. As duas saem durante o dia, as duas foram vistas comendo comida normal, e até o momento, nenhuma das duas mostrou sinais de ser outra coisa que... Bom, são umas adolescentes comuns.

Stiles passou a mão pela cara em um gesto inconsciente. A palma se moveu sobre a pele suave do lado direito do rosto até a carne enrugada e cicatrizada do esquerdo. Aquilo lhe recordou que os vampiros não eram outra coisa que animais raivosos que teria que eliminar. Suas investigações estavam aproximando da concepção de outra arma. Seria um interessante reforço para o arsenal que já estavam utilizando contra eles. E, além disso, a arma mais importante de todas.

— Não é uma adolescente normal, cavalheiros. É a descendência de um par de cães assassinos. Pode ser que pareça humana, mas não é. Tenham isso em conta. Se não tem coragem para fazer o que terá que fazer, então temos formas de solucionar o problema.

Os homens se olharam. Não eram tolos. Stiles não recrutava a tolos. Sabiam que ninguém deixava aquela organização com vida. Ele não estava disposto a arriscar-se a que ex-agentes fossem por aí contando histórias.

— Apanharemos as duas. — disse Stiles, quando soube que sua mensagem tinha sido assimilada — E depois já averiguaremos quem é a humana traidora e quem é a mutante.

Willem estava exausto quando as garotas decidiram dar por terminada a noite, o qual excedia em muito sua hora de deitar. Entretanto, Will sabia que tampouco ia poder descansar. Ainda não. Enquanto as garotas dormiam a salvo na suíte, ele tinha que mover-se rapidamente. Não tinha esperado que fosse semelhante desafio para ele.

Antes do meio-dia já tinha reservado a suíte ao lado da das moças e tinha feito uma viagem rápida para conseguir algumas armas difíceis de encontrar, que um antigo companheiro seu poderia lhe proporcionar. Mike Mulahey tinha sido soldado das Forças Especiais fazia uns anos, e tinha sido um dos bons. O que fazia não era exatamente legal, mas só tratava com clientes privados e não fazia nada antiamericano ou escuro. De fato, orgulhava-se de seu patriotismo.

Will comprou alguns dispositivos de vigilância inteligentemente desenhados, que iriam facilitar muito o seu trabalho. Mike o convenceu também para que levasse alguns outros artefatos que tinha em liquidação. Demônios, Will não sabia para que iria necessitar explosivos plásticos e temporizadores, mas Mike precisava desfazer-se deles por alguma razão, assim Will imaginou que o mínimo que podia fazer era ajudar a um velho companheiro. Pôs o pacote, cuidadosamente envolto, no porta-malas do carro, sob o pneu step. Aquilo era ilegal. Depois, pôs a bolsa da equipe de vigilância no assento dianteiro, junto a ele.

Quando chegava a sua suíte, as garotas estavam saindo ao corredor, sorridentes e faladoras. Ele olhou a seu redor enquanto fingia que procurava a chave, tomando notas mentalmente. Foram vestidas de forma muito parecida, com jeans de cintura baixa e camisetas justas que deixavam à vista suas pequenas cinturas. Alicia levava um piercing no umbigo, mas Amber não. Ele se perguntou se seria por uma eleição de estilo ou porque a garota tinha tendência a sangrar-se. Tampouco levava pendentes nas orelhas.

— Assim, tomamos o café da manhã no hotel, e depois vamos às compras na Quinta Avenida. — disse Amber.

— Depois, ao estúdio da MTV, para ver se por acaso podemos ver algum artista... — Alicia franziu o cenho — E depois o que, Amber?

Amber encolheu os ombros.

— Já o veremos. Eu acredito que esta noite temos que ir a outra discoteca.

— Eu também.

As duas se dirigiram para os elevadores, mas Amber se deteve a poucos passos, voltou-se de repente e o olhou.

Will fingiu que toda a sua atenção estava posta em abrir a porta de sua suíte. Entretanto, sentiu aqueles olhos nele como se fosse uma carícia física. Teria visto-o na noite anterior? Suspeitaria dele? Demônios, ela era boa.

Will entrou na habitação, mas não fechou a porta por completo, para poder escutar o que diziam.

— O que ocorre, Amber?

Houve uma pausa, e depois um suspiro.

— Nada. Estou começando a ficar tão paranóica como meus pais.

— Não pode ser. Ninguém é tão paranóico quanto seus pais, exceto minha mãe. E agora que penso, será melhor que liguemos antes de tomar o café da manhã, ou avisará à polícia e aos bombeiros.

— Ou pior ainda, à tia Rhiannon quando anoitecer. Ela vive perto. Se é que está em casa.

— Que Deus nos ajude se é que está! — as duas riram. Depois, Will ouviu o sino do elevador e as comportas se fecharam. Suas vozes se desvaneceram.

Perfeito. Teria tempo de trabalhar enquanto as garotas tomavam o café da manhã, e com sorte, poderia alcançá-las antes que saíssem do hotel.

Utilizou o cartão magnético que lhe tinha proporcionado seu amigo Mike para abrir a suíte das garotas. Foi tão fácil que quase ficou nervoso, porque seria igualmente fácil para todo mundo. Ele não acreditava que Jameson Bryant fosse um paranóico, ao contrário de sua filha. Parecia-lhe uma pessoa inteligente e verdadeiramente preocupada pela segurança de sua filha. Will supôs que o homem teria suas razões.

Fez tudo rápida e minuciosamente. Em uns minutos tinha colocado uns microfones na suíte para escutar claramente em caso de que tivessem algum problema. E tinha rodeado o marco da porta com um cabo sensível que não se notava mais do que se nota uma fita adesiva transparente.

Fechou a porta e tirou de sua bolsa o indicador, uma caixa com um interruptor e duas luzes. Quando acendeu o interruptor, a luz verde se acendeu. Will abriu a porta. A luz verde se apagou e se acendeu a vermelha, com um pequeno assobio.

Perfeito. Daquela forma, sempre saberia quando se abria a porta da suíte das garotas.

Colocou de novo a caixa na bolsa e voltou para sua suíte. Ali demorou só uns minutos mais em terminar o trabalho. Pôs o indicador sobre sua mesinha de cabeceira, junto com os fones de ouvidos para escutar justo ao lado, e terminou.

Olhou a hora e se felicitou por sua rapidez. Depois retirou outras duas coisas da bolsa, dois artefatos de rastreamento em forma de caneta que, a primeira vista, pareciam normais. Meteu-se uma das canetas no bolso e o outro deixou na gaveta da mesinha. Ter sempre um recâmbio, sobre tudo quando se tratava de um aparelho eletrônico, era parte do que lhe tinham ensinado durante seus muitos treinamentos. Finalmente, saiu em direção à sala de jantar do hotel.

Não teve tempo para tomar o café da manhã. As garotas já estavam na recepção deixando a chave e se dirigiam à saída. Que Deus o ajudasse. Pegou um par de croissants do bufê do hotel. É obvio, não tinha tempo nem para um café. Iriam conseguir matá-lo antes que acabasse a semana. Nem sequer tinha dormido.

Deu-lhes tempo para que avançassem um pouco e saiu atrás delas.

Sarafina se levantou ao entardecer, e seus confiáveis serventes já estavam esperando-a. Misty tinha sido uma viciada em diferentes drogas quando Sara a tinha encontrado. Estava a ponto de vender a sua filha, de uns dois anos, a um traficante, em troca de uma dose de uma substância parecida com o cristal, chamada crack.

Sarafina tinha lido com facilidade a mente do traficante, e suas intenções para a menina eram tão espantosas que Sarafina só tinha podido retirar-se de sua cabeça com repugnância.

Quando tinha terminado seu trabalho aquela noite, o traficante estava morto em um beco. Ela nem sequer tinha tido estômago para beber seu sangue, assim que se limitou a lhe romper o pescoço.

Então, alimentou-se da mãe da menina. Depois lhe tinha dado umas gotas de seu sangue para transformá-la em sua servente, e a tinha metido no carro junto ao bebê.

A menina não chorava nem ria. Em realidade, seu rosto não expressava nada. Estava suja, desnutrida e tinha feridas e hematomas. Sarafina estava surpreendida de que tivesse sobrevivido.

Sarafina não era terna. Entretanto, as crianças eram uma de suas debilidades. Ela nunca tinha tido uma própria, e aquela era sua única pena. Se tivesse tido um filho de sua própria carne, certamente teria sido o único ser do universo em quem teria podido confiar e que não a tivesse falhado.

Entretanto, tampouco tinha nenhuma garantia daquilo.

Havia dito ao Edward que conduzisse para o hospital mais próximo. Ali tinha visto, do carro, um grupo de empregados do hospital, com trajes verdes, junto à porta, fumando um cigarro. Tinha baixado o vidro.

— Ei, vocês! Venham rápido!

Um par de homens se aproximaram, com o cenho franzido, e ela entregou-lhes a menina pelo vidro rapidamente, sem lhes dar tempo de reagir, e Edward se pôs em marcha de novo.

E assim era como tinha conseguido a Misty. A garota já não era uma prostituta que se vendia para conseguir crack, a não ser uma serva completamente dedicada a sua senhora, e disposta a dar sua vida por ela e por umas preciosas gotas de sua nova droga.

Misty apareceu no mesmo momento em que Sarafina abriu os olhos, ao sentir que sua ama havia despertado. Ficou junto à cama, sustentando uma bata de cetim negro.

— Descansou bem, senhora?

— Bastante bem, obrigado. — Sarafina deslizou os braços pelas mangas e atou a bata à cintura.

— Preparei-lhe o banho.

— Muito bem.

Misty subiu a manga e lhe mostrou o braço.

Sarafina a olhou. Observou a quantidade de feridas que tinha, pequenos pontos na pele. Então sacudiu a cabeça só uma vez.

— Não tenho fome hoje, Misty. Tenho muitas coisas na cabeça. — se voltou e foi para o banho — Traga-me o traje de seda esmeralda, e escolha as jóias. Sinto-me... Tenho vontades de explorar, esta noite.

Misty assentiu e foi ao armário. Sarafina entrou no banheiro, tirou-se a bata e se meteu na banheira quente, com a esperança de que o calor lhe relaxasse a tensão do corpo.

Tinha que encontrar outro lugar. Aquele bar do Village ao que se tinha afeiçoado já não era aconselhável. Era uma pena que aquele homem a tivesse encontrado ali.

Aquele homem.

Sarafina fechou os olhos e pensou nele. Resultava-lhe tão dolorosamente familiar... No momento em que se aproximou dela, tinha-o reconhecido. Ele era aquela voz que tinha ouvido em seu interior várias vezes, durante sua vida mortal. O dia da morte de sua prima, o dia que tinha conhecido a traição de seu amante. O dia em que se transformou em uma vampiresa. Tinha acreditado que ele era um fantasma, ou um guia espiritual, ou possivelmente um anjo da guarda...

Qualquer daquelas coisas teria sido preferível ao que dizia ser: um homem mortal, comum.

Deus, nem sequer tinha o antígeno Belladonna. Não era um dos Escolhidos. Não havia nenhuma razão pela qual ela devesse sentir aquilo... Aquele laço tão intenso com ele. E não havia nenhuma razão pela que ele tivesse podido viajar através do tempo e dos continentes para estar com ela nos momentos que tinham significado as mudanças mais importantes de sua vida.

Entretanto, era impossível pensar que ele estivesse inventando tudo e que estivesse mentindo. Não. Nunca lhe tinha contado a ninguém que tinha escutado uma voz forte, tenra e carinhosa em sua cabeça. A ninguém. Nem sequer tinha escrito em seus diários. E, entretanto, ele conhecia detalhes e os descrevia tal e como ela os tinha vivido.

E estava em Nova York, o lugar onde lhe havia dito que estaria, no momento em que lhe havia dito que estaria. E, acima de tudo aquilo, ela sabia que era ele. Sentia-o.

Amava-o.

Não! Aquilo não. Nunca.

Seu espírito amante a tinha abandonado. E embora tivesse jurado que nunca deixaria que ninguém voltasse a lhe importar tanto ao ponto de fazer com que se sentisse mal quando não estivesse, Sarafina tinha ido a Nova York de todas maneiras. Possivelmente só para averiguar se seu espírito tinha sido real.

E o tinha averiguado. Oxalá não o tivesse feito.

Tivesse preferido seguir acreditando que era um deus, ou um fantasma, antes que fosse um homem mortal.

Não. Não devia voltar para aquele bar. Ele sabia onde encontrá-la, e ela não queria voltar a vê-lo.

Era uma mentira. Sim, queria vê-lo. Estava morrendo por vê-lo de novo. Mas não podia. Era uma questão de autodefesa.

Quando saiu da banheira, Sarafina encontrou a roupa esperando-a sobre a cama e a Misty esperando-a com a escova na mão.

Sarafina tomou.

— Eu me escovarei o cabelo esta noite, amor. Vá dizer ao Edward que prepare o carro. Esta noite vamos passear pela cidade.

— Agora mesmo, senhora.

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

— Até o momento, não conseguimos nada. — disse Alicia.

Amber sabia que, embora sua amiga ainda não estivesse se queixando, não passaria muito tempo antes que ela quereria partir para o hotel e terminar a noite. A lista de discotecas e bares que tinha tirado da Internet estava sem atualizar. Observou a folha, e depois elevou a cabeça para olhar pelo vidro, para estudar um edifício de escritórios não muito bonito.

O taxista, um moço moreno com os olhos marrons e uns cílios magníficos, olhou para trás, às garotas.

— Este é o lugar? — perguntou.

— Não acredito.

— Vamos dar uma olhada. Possivelmente o clube esteja no porão, ou algo assim. — disse Amber, enquanto alcançava o abridor da porta.

— Sua amiga tem razão. — disse o taxista. Tinha um acento muito sexy, pensou Amber. Perguntou-se quantos anos teria. Não parecia que tivesse nem vinte — Este lugar... Não é bom para vocês.

Amber suspirou e olhou para ambos os lados da rua. Poderia ter discutido com ele, mas não quis fazê-lo. Em vez disso, deu ao menino um pouco de dinheiro e abriu a porta.

— Amber!

— Só quero olhar.

O taxista suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu espero aqui.

— De acordo.

— E eu fico com ele. — informou Alicia, desnecessariamente.

A Amber pareceu uma boa idéia. Se alguma coisa se movesse entre as sombras, a sua amiga daria um ataque de nervos. Caminhou pela calçada, viu uma escada que descia para uma porta e desceu pelo corrimão. Além da porta havia luz. Supôs que haveria um bar. A direção era correta.

Tinha descido dois degraus quando apareceram três meninos do fundo da escada.

— Mmm, mmm, mmm. — disse um, olhando-a de cima abaixo, enquanto subiam para ela — Veio me buscar?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para observá-los.

— Em seus sonhos, possivelmente. Estou procurando um clube chamado _"The Iron Mili"_. Conhece-o?

Os meninos se olharam. Ela pôde ler suas mentes com claridade. O clube tinha fechado uns anos antes.

— Claro. Encontraste-o. Está justo aí. Vamos, acompanho você até lá.

— Sim, claro. — disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça. Deu-se a volta para subir os dois degraus de novo, mas os meninos a rodearam, e um deles a agarrou pelo peito e a pressionou a seu corpo.

— Não me dê as costas, neném. Isso não é nada amável.

A Amber subiu o coração à garganta, mas manteve o controle de sua voz.

— De verdade? De acordo, se insistir.

— Isso está melhor. — disse ele, lhe acariciando o pescoço enquanto o dizia.

— Não. Para ti não.

Amber deslizou a mão para trás para lhe agarrar a cabeça e o lançou por cima de seu ombro. Os outros dois tentaram detê-la, mas lhes deu um chute a cada um e os mandou rodando pelas escadas. Então saiu correndo para o táxi. Alicia a estava esperando a meio caminho entre a escada e o veículo, com uma garrafa quebrada na mão. A tímida Alicia, pálida como a neve, aterrorizada, com os olhos tão abertos que Amber pensou que alguém poderia cair dentro.

Sua amiga estava a ponto de meter-se na briga para defendê-la.

— É a melhor, sabia? — disse-lhe.

— Está bem? — perguntou-lhe Alicia. Sua voz tremia.

— Claro que sim. — lhe tirou a garrafa da mão, atirou-a a um cesto de papéis e depois olhou para o táxi.

O taxista ainda estava dentro, colocando algo brilhante e metálico sob seu assento. Aquele rapaz tinha uma arma, e embora não tinha saltado a defendê-la, Amber não acreditava que ele teria deixado a matassem, tampouco. Estava lendo seus pensamentos quando notou que havia alguém mais.

Voltou-se, olhando para o outro lado da rua.

Havia um homem alto metendo-se em um carro. Resultava-lhe familiar, mas Amber não sabia exatamente por que.

— Quem é? — perguntou Alicia.

— Não sei. Parece... Estou segura de que o vi antes.

Alicia franziu o cenho.

— Crê que iria ajudar?

— Essa foi minha primeira impressão.

— A minha também. — disse Alicia — Hmm... Entretanto, as pessoas dizem que os nova-iorquinos não fazem essas coisas. Já sabe, envolver-se. Tentar ajudar aos outros.

— Possivelmente as pessoas estejam equivocadas.

— Possivelmente.

O carro negro do homem passou perto delas enquanto se afastava. As janelas estavam com insulfim, assim não puderam vê-lo.

Alicia abriu a porta do táxi e entrou. Pegou a lista, que tinha caído no chão, e a passou ao condutor enquanto Amber entrava também.

— Queremos ir a uma discoteca decente por uma zona agradável. Poderia recomendamos alguma?

— Não tiveram suficientes emoções para uma noite, nem sequer agora, não é? — disse ele, e assentiu — Feche as portas. — disse. Depois repassou a lista, murmurando — Fechada, fechada, cheia de prostitutas, fechado... Ah, esta. Esta está bem.

Amber fechou a porta e viu que os três meninos ajudavam um ao outro e começavam a andar, coxeando, em direção contrária ao táxi.

Alicia pegou a lista que estava devolvendo o taxista.

— " _Starcrossed"_?

— Essa. Põem a música bem alta, há muitos meninos e garotas de sua idade e está em uma boa parte da cidade. É segura para vocês. Querem que lhes leve?

Amber tirou a lista a Alicia e encontrou o nome ao final.

— Claro, por que não?

Will estacionou em uma esquina da qual veria o táxi quando partisse. Estavam em uma rua de um só sentido, assim teria que passar ao seu lado. Deixou o carro em marcha e ficou ali esperando, pensando no que tinha ocorrido.

A garota se defendeu como se fosse do exército.

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha-a visto sair do táxi e tinha pensado que não tinha sentido comum por ficar a passear por um lugar como aquele. Então, os três indivíduos estavam sobre ela, e ele tinha saído do carro tão rapidamente como tinha podido, com a intenção de lhes romper a cabeça. Tinha medo pela garota e estava furioso com os tipos. E, além disso, uma parte de sua mente estava pensando em quanto se zangaria o pai de Amber se ele permitisse que lhe ocorresse algo. Embora aquela não fosse a razão pela qual queria que ela estivesse segura. Ele era mais honrável que isso. Sua missão era razão suficiente. Sempre tinha sido. Mas, pela primeira vez, lhe ocorreu que se colocou em uma situação bastante acidentada. Caso fracassasse, duvidava que os parentes vampiros de Amber descansassem até que lhe tivessem feito pagar.

Até aquele momento não tinha pensado naquilo, principalmente porque o fracasso era algo que nem sequer tinha tido em conta. Ele nunca tinha fracassado em nenhuma missão. Entretanto, aquela era a primeira missão que aceitava desde que o tinham ferido. Ele não era o mesmo homem de antes.

Quando estava a meio caminho para a garota, ela tinha entrado em ação. Em um segundo, os três assaltantes estavam no chão, e ela se afastava correndo.

Recordou tudo o que tinha visto. A forma segura e confiante com que Amber se defendeu. Era evidente que tinha aprendido artes marciais. Além disso, seu pai havia lhe dito que era mais forte que as outras garotas. Assim, possivelmente, não era a estupidez o que a fazia bisbilhotar em partes perigosas da cidade, a não ser o excesso de confiança.

E aquele excesso de confiança, pensou Will, podia levar a uma pessoa a que a matassem.

O táxi passou a seu lado, e Will colocou a marcha e os seguiu a distância. Aquela garota ia lhe dar mais problemas do que ele tinha acreditado.

— Está bem, está bem. Uma vez mais, admito que tinha razão. — disse Alicia, enquanto Amber e ela caminhavam entre as pessoas pela discoteca — Este lugar está genial! E pensar que estava a duas quadras do hotel...

Amber tinha todos os sentidos em alerta. Sentia... Algo. E sabia que não era a música nem todas as pessoas que dançavam a seu redor o que lhe produzia aquela estranha sensação no estômago.

— Vamos dançar! — disse Alicia, deixando seu acanhamento de um lado por uma vez. Agarrou a mão de Amber até que encontraram um lugar na pista, entre a multidão, e começaram a dançar.

Amber disse a si mesma que tinha que relaxar-se. Seus pais tinham conseguido afetá-la, apesar de que pensava que estavam loucos. Ela os queria com toda sua alma, mas tinha que lhes demonstrar que já era uma pessoa adulta, segura de si mesma e forte, e perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver uma semana sem eles. Possivelmente quando o tivesse demonstrado, relaxariam um pouco. Sabia que o faziam porque a queriam, mas a estavam oprimindo.

Então, por que demônios estava perdendo a confiança em si mesma e sentindo-se nervosa e sobressaltada a todo momento? Provavelmente também tinha algo a ver com o fato de que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não estava sob a asa protetora de papai e mamãe. Demônios, devia haver esperado por isso.

Como o homem da suíte ao lado, no hotel. Parecia um tipo completamente normal. Não tinha por que estar tramando nada mau só porque ela não podia ler bem seus pensamentos. Havia pessoas que eram naturalmente mais difíceis de acessar. E eles nem sequer sabiam. E só porque o homem que tinha visto antes no beco se parecesse com ele, não tinha por que ser a mesma pessoa. Lá fora estava escuro, e ele não estava perto de nenhuma luz. Era certo que ela via melhor que nenhum mortal, mas nem a metade do que um vampiro.

E, fora o que fora o que estava sentindo naquele momento, não era a ele. Não era uma ameaça, exatamente, era...

Deixou de dançar e ficou a estudar a multidão de gente que as rodeava. Alicia também se deteve e ficou olhando a Amber.

— O que ocorre?

— Há um vampiro na discoteca.

— Não. — disse Alicia, e olhou também a seu redor — O que está percebendo, Amber?

— É alguém muito velho. Poderoso. Acredito que é uma mulher.

— Jesus, Amber, temos que sair daqui.

Amber olhou a sua amiga e viu o medo refletido em seu rosto.

— Não acredito que tenhamos que nos preocupar muito.

— Sim. Olhe. Amber, pode ser que você seja meio vampiro, mas eu não. E, nós duas sabemos que nem todos os vampiros são iguais. Alguns são maus. E alguns são... Assassinos. Quantas vezes seu pai disse que não nos aproximemos de um vampiro estranho?

Amber assentiu, suspirando. Uma vez mais, passeou o olhar a seu redor e não viu nenhum vampiro. A mulher devia estar fora de seu campo de visão.

— Está bem. Voltemos para hotel.

Alicia suspirou também, mas de alívio. As duas se voltaram para ir para a saída, mas se toparam com o peito sólido de um homem alto e moreno, que caminhava com a ajuda de uma bengala.

Amber o olhou à cara e, de repente, soube. Era o mesmo homem que estava na suíte ao lado. Era o mesmo ao que tinha visto de longe no concerto da noite anterior, e era o mesmo que estava na rua em que a tinham atacado aqueles três meninos.

Estava-as seguindo.

Pegou a mão de Alicia, a espremeu, e lhe mandou uma mensagem com o olhar:

" _Meus pais tinham razão."_

Sarafina não estava segura se o novo lugar que tinha encontrado ia ser melhor que os outros três que já tinha descartado. As luzes piscavam muito e a música estava muito alta. Ah, mas estava cheia de juventude, e aquela parte era perfeita. Possivelmente pudesse entrar nas mentes dos membros da direção, e convencer para que fizessem algumas mudanças...

Naquele momento, seus pensamentos se detiveram abruptamente, ao notar a alguém perto. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para a porta.

Duas garotas. Uma delas não era completamente mortal.

Sarafina entrecerrou os olhos e concentrou todos seus sentidos na garota. Entretanto, os sinais que recebia eram confusos. A garota tinha aroma humano, mas não precisamente. E emanava as vibrações de um vampiro, mas não exatamente. Tinha o antígeno, ou algo muito parecido.

O que era?

Um momento depois, apareceu um homem atrás delas. O proprietário da voz que tinha ouvido em sua cabeça. Willem Stone.

Como demônios a tinha encontrado ali?

Sarafina pegou suas coisas para sair correndo pela porta traseira. Entretanto, deu-se conta de que ele não estava procurando a ela. Não. Sua atenção estava concentrada nas garotas que acabavam de entrar justo antes dele. E, em um momento, chocou-se contra elas quando foram sair, fazendo todos os esforços possíveis para que a colisão parecesse acidental.

O que pretendia?

" _Sei que está aqui, vampiro. Necessito que me ajude."_

As palavras soaram com claridade em sua cabeça. E, instintivamente, Sarafina soube que provinham da garota. Seu cabelo era como se o tivessem esclarecido em sangue, para conseguir aquele tom granada.

Sorrindo lentamente, Sarafina se relaxou em seu lugar. Possivelmente a noite resultasse divertida, depois de tudo. _"E por que ia ajudar-te, menina?"_

Observou o rosto da moça enquanto abria a mente para receber a resposta, caso, é obvio, a garota tivesse habilidade suficiente para ter recebido sua pergunta.

" _Este homem está nos seguindo. Acredito que é do DIP."_

Sarafina franziu o cenho. Como era possível que aquela menina tivesse ouvido falar do DIP? Era certo que, embora a organização já não existisse, sim havia sobreviventes, agentes que seguiam levando a cabo seu perverso trabalho. Ela sabia bem. Mas, Willem? Não podia ser.

" _E o que eles têm a ver contigo?"_

Notou que a garota lutava por decidir se devia contar-lhe tudo ou não. Finalmente, baixou os muros que protegiam seus pensamentos, e Sarafina teve livre acesso a eles. Então, ficou sem fôlego. Deus, aquela era a garota. Sarafina tinha chegado a pensar que se tratava de uma lenda. Meio vampiresa, meio humana. Era o resultado de um experimento que e a DIP tinha levado a cabo muito tempo atrás, e o único exemplar de sua raça.

" _Sai daqui, menina. Se ele seguir você, eu seguirei a ele. E, te prometo que não terá que preocupar-se mais por suas intenções."_

Ela sentiu a confirmação da garota, e viu como tomava a mão de sua amiga mortal e ambas saíam do local.

Sarafina observou ao Willem com o coração encolhido. Era possível que ele estivesse trabalhando para os caçadores de vampiros? E, se aquilo era certo, quanto tempo levava trabalhando para eles? Ele não seguiu às garotas. Em vez disso, foi coxeando até a barra, pediu uma taça e esperou a que a pusessem. Sarafina se relaxou. Deus, ela não podia acreditar que aquele homem pudesse querer algo mau, ou queria fazer dano aos de sua raça. Mais que isso, não queria acreditar que tudo o que ele significava para ela fosse uma mentira, algum truque mental que lhe tinham imposto na mente aqueles miseráveis.

Quando lhe serviram a taça, Will a levou aos lábios e a bebeu de um gole. Depois se deu a volta e se dirigiu para a porta. A Sarafina caiu o desgosto como uma laje sobre a alma. Entretanto, sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Cruzou o local e saiu atrás dele.

Will seguiu as duas garotas à distância. Não estava muito preocupado de perder as de vista. Tinha deixado cair à caneta dentro da pequena bolsa de Amber quando tinha fingido que se chocava com elas, assim podia seguir seu rastro com facilidade se o necessitasse. Entretanto, preferia não as perder de vista. Se se adiantavam muito, era possível que ocorresse algo e ele não pudesse chegar a tempo para ajudar.

E aquilo lhe chateava, porque justo durante um segundo, na discoteca, tinha estado seguro de que se se voltasse, veria a Sarafina. Não a tinha visto realmente, nem tinha ouvido sua voz. Mas a havia sentido. E se estava perguntando se aquela sensação só teria sido um desejo nostálgico de sua alma ou se realmente ela estaria sentada ao fundo das mesas, escrevendo em seu diário.

Não importava. Não tinha tempo de descobrí-lo. As garotas estavam uns metros na frente dele, caminhando rapidamente para o hotel. Estavam a umas duas quadras do edifício.

Amber se voltou a olhar, mas muito rápido. Quase parecia que sabia que ele as estava seguindo e que não queria que ele se desse conta.

Que demônios estava ocorrendo?

Sentiu uma carícia na nuca, tão ligeira como a de uma pluma, e ouviu uma voz.

— Por que tem tanta pressa, Willem?

Ele se sobressaltou, porque não a tinha ouvido aproximar-se, e ele tinha a habilidade suficiente para ouvir qualquer coisa. Entretanto, recordou-se a si mesmo que Sarafina não era qualquer coisa e pensou que, provavelmente, todos os seus anos de treinamento não serviam para nada com ela. Deus, tinha-lhe gostado de ouvir sua voz. Fez com que sentisse uma estranha calidez pelo corpo.

Voltou-se pela metade, para não perder de vista às garotas.

— Pareceu-me que sentia sua presença na discoteca.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

— De verdade? E então, por que foi embora?

Ele olhou em direção às garotas, que tinham avançado uma quadra.

— Pensei que não queria que te incomodasse. — respondeu ele — Voltei várias vezes ao lugar aonde nos vimos... E nunca estava ali. Tenho suposto que não queria que te encontrasse.

— Agora já me encontrou.

— Por desgraça, este não é um bom momento.

As garotas estavam cruzando a rua. Logo estariam a salvo em sua suíte. E ele estaria na sua. Só.

— Estive pensando em ti. — lhe disse ela, aproximando-se e lhe pondo a mão no peito — Queria ver você de novo.

Não podia levá-la a sua suíte. Ela veria a maldita equipe de vigilância, ou o ouviria, ou...

Oh, Deus, não podia apartar o olhar daqueles olhos. Eram negros, e estavam cheios de necessidade. De fome. Não podia lhe tirar a vista de cima. Nem tampouco queria. Deixou cair à bengala à calçada, passou-lhe os braços pela cintura e a grudou a seu corpo. E então, beijou-a.

Foi como se rompesse uma represa. Não tinha estado com nenhuma mulher desde antes que o capturassem, e desde que aquilo tinha ocorrido, tinha dúvidas sobre ele mesmo e se sentia menos homem por suas feridas. Entretanto, quando os lábios de Sarafina se abriram e seu corpo se apertou contra ele, esqueceu tudo aquilo.

Quando rompeu o beijo para tomar fôlego, o coração lhe pulsava desmedidamente no peito. Estava tão excitado que lhe doía. Mas não podia... Aquela noite não. As garotas...

— Tremem-me os joelhos. — sussurrou ela — Abrace-me. Abrace-me, Willem.

Ele a abraçou com força, e ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, movendo os lábios úmidos contra a pele de seu pescoço. Entrelaçou-lhe os dedos no cabelo e a acariciou.

— Não posso fazer isto hoje, Sarafina. Deus, não sabe quanto o desejo, mas não posso...

— Shhh... Não se preocupe. Deixa que Sarafina se ocupe de tudo. —disse ela. Ao falar, seus lábios se moveram e ele sentiu tanto desejo que acreditou que ia derreter-se.

Então, notou seus dentes. Não houve nenhum aviso. Ela se limitou a abrir a boca e mordeu com força. Atravessou-lhe o pescoço. Ele atirou para trás e tentou afastar-se, e era muito forte apesar da ferida de sua perna, mas ela o tinha bem agarrado. Mordeu com mais força e sugou, e ele sentiu que a dor o atravessava. Entretanto, imediatamente se transformou em prazer. Sua boca. Sua língua. Seus dentes cravados na carne.

Deus, era bom... Ela o estava bebendo, e lhe encantava aquela sensação, sussurrava-lhe que tomasse inteiro, que apurasse seu sangue.

E então sentiu que se deprimia. Não notou a calçada quando aterrissou. Não sentiu dor, nem calor, nem frio, nem nenhuma outra coisa exceto prazer.

Um carro apareceu junto à curva. O condutor saiu, aproximou-se dele e o arrastou até o assento traseiro. Sarafina entrou depois e se sentou a seu lado. Depois, o carro ficou em marcha.

Sarafina lhe acariciou a cara e o cabelo.

— Não podia te matar. Não. A ti não, nem sequer embora... — suspirou e começou de novo — Necessito que me conte tudo o que você está tramando, Willem. E vai me contar isso verdade, carinho? — levou-se um dedo à boca, mordeu-se com uma presa e apertou para que brotassem umas gotas de sangue. Depois apertou o dedo ao Will contra os lábios.

Quando ele sentiu o líquido na língua, percorreu-lhe uma chicotada de calor e um pouco parecido a um orgasmo fez que se estremecesse. Agarrou aquela mão e a sustentou contra sua boca, lambendo todo o fluído, sentindo um prazer indescritível com cada gota.

Então, ela afastou a mão.

— Sim. — me sussurrou — Vai me contar isso tudo. Vai explicar o que é esta conexão que existe entre os dois, e como me encontrou. E por que estava seguindo a essas duas garotas.

Ele pensou, naquele momento, que certamente faria algo que ela quisesse. E se perguntou por quê. Sarafina tinha rastros de lágrimas pelas bochechas. Então, fechou os olhos e já não sentiu nada durante um momento.

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

— Oh, Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Meu Deus... Viu isso?

Amber puxou Alicia para afastá-la do cristal da entrada do hotel, mas no segundo seguinte, Alicia havia tornado a observar a cena. Amber a agarrou de novo e puxou com mais força.

— Acredito que o matou. Meu Deus, matou-o! — disse Alicia. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

A Amber lhe tinha secado a garganta. Aproximou-se da janela e olhou para a rua.

— Não, não o matou. O levou com ela. Se o tivesse matado, o teria deixado aí jogado, não?

— Não sei.

— Sim o teria feito. O teria deixado aí. — repetiu Amber. Entretanto, ela tampouco estava muito segura. Nunca tinha visto um vampiro matar a ninguém. Estava tremendo — Sarafina. — disse brandamente.

— O que?

— A mulher se chama Sarafina. Não me há isso dito, mas eu o tenho lido claramente. Teremos que recordá-lo. Cabe a possibilidade de que... Dê-nos problemas.

— Salvou-nos. — disse Alicia — Mas, Amber, por que ia levá-lo se ele estava vivo? Para que ia querê-lo?

— Não sei. — respondeu Amber. Estava tentando tirar de cima o sentimento de culpabilidade que lhe pesava nos ombros — Não me importa. Ele nos estava seguindo, Alicia. Não podia estar tramando nada bom.

— E como pode estar tão segura?

Amber apertou os lábios.

— Está bem. Se quiser estar segura, vamos comprová-lo. — voltou a puxar sua amiga e a levou para o elevador — Vamos.

Quando chegaram a seu andar, em vez de ir a sua suíte, Amber se dirigiu para a suíte do lado. Amber girou o pomo e empurrou com o ombro até que a porta se abriu.

— Deus, vamos nos meter em uma boa confusão. — sussurrou Alicia.

Amber a arrastou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás delas. Depois começou a procurar entre as coisas do homem. Não tinha muito. Um pouco de roupa no armário, uma pequena calculadora, sua bolsa de asseio e umas pastilhas em um frasco.

Então, viu dois caixas na mesinha de noite. Uma das duas tinha uns auriculares conectados.

— Vê-o? — perguntou a seu amiga, assinalando. Alicia o olhou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isto são artefatos de espionagem. Certamente pôs microfones em nossa suíte. — lhe explicou Amber. Tomou os auriculares e os pôs nos ouvidos. Ao acender o aparelho, ouviu uma voz masculina em sua própria suíte, e ficou geada.

— Então, onde demônios estão essas garotas? Não deveriam ter chegado já?

— Amber, não sei se... — começou a dizer Alicia, mas Amber elevou uma mão para lhe indicar que se calasse. Alicia abriu uns olhos como pratos e se aproximou dela para escutar — O que? O que ocorre? —sussurrou.

Amber lhe deu um dos auriculares e ela o pôs.

— O chefe diz que as viu no vestíbulo. Estarão aqui em um segundo. Quer ter paciência?

— Estou-me pondo doente de tanto esperar.

— E o que outra coisa podemos fazer? Voltar para o quartel sem elas?

— Estava pensando em lhes colocar um tiro na cabeça, jogar seus corpos à parte traseira da caminhonete, e depois ver quem se acordava e quem não.

— Maldita seja. Tampouco sabemos com segurança se alguma das duas despertaria.

— Nem sequer a híbrida?

— Não se sabe. Por isso Stiles quer apanhá-la. Se deixarmos que nos volte a escapar, cortará nossa cabeça.

— Não vai muito desencaminhado. Eu estava com o Stiles a primeira vez que teve em braços ao híbrido. Eu era um principiante. O bebê só tinha duas semanas.

— Sim? E como era? Quero dizer, era... Repugnante?

Amber e Alicia se olharam nos olhos.

— Não. Era um bebê normal. Nunca teria imaginado que não era humano.

— Meio humano, acredito.

— Stiles não pensa isso.

Amber atirou dos auriculares e os pôs na mesinha de noite.

— Esse tipo que a Sarafina levou deve ser um deles. — disse a sua amiga.

— Temos que sair daqui, Amber.

Amber apertou a mandíbula.

— Sabe o que fizeram esses descarados a minha mãe? — sussurrou. Algumas das coisas que havia em cima da mesinha de noite começaram a vibrar, e os quadros das paredes se moveram ligeiramente — Vou matá-los. Vou matar a esses dois, e depois vou encontrar ao outro e o vou matar também, se é que essa vampiresa não o tem feito já.

Alicia tomou pelo braço e lhe disse só três palavras. Entretanto, em sua voz havia tanto medo que atraiu a atenção de Amber, e aquilo deteve a fúria que estava crescendo dentro dela.

— Por favor, Amber.

Amber fechou os olhos e se controlou. A suíte deixou de vibrar.

— Amber, eles não estão falando só de ti. Estão falando das duas. E eu não posso lutar contra eles, sabe. Se lhe apanharem, me matarão. Por favor, não o faça. Vamos a algum lugar seguro nos esconder, e chamaremos a seus pais para que venham nos procurar. De acordo?

Amber fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se capaz de matar a alguém. Recordou as coisas que lhe tinha contado seu pai: ela tinha nascido em cativeiro, e depois aqueles homens tinham metido a sua mãe em uma tumba de cimento selada para que morresse, uma vez que tinham conseguido ao bebê que queriam.

— Está bem. Tem razão. Mas temos que recordar o nome que mencionaram: Stiles. Vou ver-me as com eles. Juro-o...

— Mas não esta noite. Agora não. Por favor. Amber, podemos ir embora daqui?

Amber olhou a sua amiga. Estava chorando.

— Está bem, está bem. Vamos.

Pegou-a pela mão e foi com ela para a porta.

— Mas têm a alguém vigiando no vestíbulo. Eles disseram.

Amber se mordeu o lábio.

— Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Encontraremos uma maneira de sair daqui, de acordo?

— De acordo.

Enquanto saíam, Amber tirou o móvel de sua mochila. Entretanto, pensou que, da mesma maneira que tinham intervindo sua habitação, poderiam havê-lo feito com o telefone móvel também. Voltou a colocá-lo na mochila. Teria que encontrar uma cabine para poder chamar a casa. Caminhou tão rápida e silenciosamente como pôde, mantendo a mente aberta para poder receber qualquer sinal de perigo.

Passaram por diante da porta de sua própria suíte, pela porta do elevador, e chegaram até a escada. Uma vez que passaram a porta, puseram-se a correr.

Sarafina instalou ao Willem Stone na melhor suíte de sua casa. Depois se sentou a seu lado e esperou que despertasse. Deveria havê-lo matado, mas não tinha podido fazê-lo.

Ela tinha muito pouco contato com os de sua espécie, sobre tudo desde que seu amado Dante a tinha abandonado. Mas inclusive ela conhecia a lenda de Amber Lily Bryant. E ela, mais que muitos outros, sabia que o DIP não tinha sido destruído por completo todos aqueles anos antes, quando os vampiros se rebelaram e tinham queimado o quartel por completo.

Stiles tinha sobrevivido. E depois tinha reconstruído uma rede de caçadores de vampiros. Tinham passado mais de dez anos, possivelmente treze, o qual era uma minúcia na vida de um vampiro, desde que aqueles miseráveis tinham tentado assassinar a Dante. Ela o tinha feito se arrepender então, e eles a perseguiam sem trégua.

E naquele momento, estavam atrás de Amber Lily, a única menina de sua classe.

Sarafina não permitiria que lhe pusessem as mãos em cima.

Entretanto, não podia acreditar que Willem, que estava sobre a cama de sua suíte, trabalhasse para eles. Podia ser certo, entretanto. Aquilo explicaria muitas coisas. Era evidente que tinham conseguido desenhar alguma maneira para meter-se em sua mente, e a tinham enganado para que viesse a Nova York introduzindo aquelas conversações em sua cabeça e aquele sentimento de proximidade com o Will em sua alma. Sabiam que iria para buscá-lo. Provavelmente, ela mesma era seu principal objetivo, e o fato de que Amber Lily tivesse aparecido em cena não tinha sido mais que uma coincidência afortunada para eles. Caso conseguissem dois troféus em vez de um, melhor para eles.

Sorriu lentamente, enquanto observava como Will despertava.

— Não tem nem a mais mínima idéia de com quem está tratando, mortal. Não tem nem a mais mínima oportunidade de me vencer.

Ele abriu os olhos e piscou ao vê-la.

E, ela se debilitou de novo. Deus, cada vez que a olhava...

Deveria havê-lo matado, mas não podia. Em vez daquilo, tinha-o convertido em um escravo devoto. Quando despertasse por completo, seu único desejo seria serví-la e agradá-la. Ela detestava ter tido que lhe fazer aquilo, mas era muito tarde para voltar atrás. Ele tinha provado seu sangue, e já não tinha nenhuma possibilidade.

Era uma alternativa melhor que a morte.

Ele separou os lábios, e sua voz soou rouca e débil.

— Sarafina?

— Sim, carinho? — ela se inclinou para ele, observando-o, e esperando sua súplica. Rogaria-lhe que lhe permitisse servi-la.

— O que... Que demônios me tem feito?

Ela entrecerrou os olhos.

— Bebi seu sangue. — lhe disse, lhe acariciando a bochecha com as unhas — E depois te concedi a honra de provar o meu. E você adorou. Agora, o único que deseja é conseguir mais.

Ele se passou uma mão pela cara e fechou os olhos.

— Estou muito débil.

— Isso te passará, embora não por completo. Ao menos, até que eu não esteja segura de sua lealdade.

Ele baixou a mão lentamente, e olhou a seu redor. Depois cravou seus olhos nela.

— Tenho que ir. — disse, e se incorporou na cama.

Sarafina franziu o cenho, pôs-lhe uma mão sobre o peito e o empurrou de novo para o travesseiro.

— Não irá até que eu o diga. E, não terminei contigo ainda.

— Então, o melhor será que termine já, Sara, porque tenho um trabalho que fazer. — ele afastou a mão de Sarafina sem contemplações. Não foi a carícia carinhosa e devota de um escravo, a não ser um roçar de impaciência e cólera. Então, voltou a sentar-se e moveu as pernas para o chão.

— Deve ter muita pressa. — disse ela, e ficou de pé. Ficou frente a ele, enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça entre as mãos, como se, ao levantar-se tão depressa, enjoou-se — Não quererá que essas duas garotas lhe escapem, verdade?

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente.

— Não... Não sei do que está falando.

— Sim, sabe. Sei o que pretende fazer com as duas garotas às que estiveste seguindo. Não acredite que é mais inteligente que eu, nem mais forte. Sugiro que relaxe, que volte a se deitar e que não me obrigue a matar você para terminar com tudo isto.

Ele ficou de pé.

— Escuta, Sarafina, não sei que demônios pensa que é tudo isto, mas...

Ela o golpeou uma só vez, com o dorso da mão, e ele caiu violentamente sobre a cama.

— Misty! Edward!

Quase imediatamente, a porta se abriu e seus dois leais serventes apareceram a seu lado.

— Atem. Depressa.

Então eles o agarraram pelos braços, e ele resistiu e conseguiu atirá-los ao chão de um empurrão. Depois se levantou quase de um salto e pôs-se a correr para a porta.

Entretanto, Sarafina chegou primeiro, movendo-se a velocidade sobrenatural. Fechou a porta e ficou frente a ele. Will a agarrou pelos ombros e tentou apartá-la.

— Meu Deus, Sara, que demônios está fazendo? Tornaste-te louca?

— Não me desafie! — disse ela, e voltou a golpeá-lo, com todas as suas forças naquela ocasião.

O corpo de Will voou até o outro extremo da suíte e se golpeou contra a parede. Depois ele caiu ao chão, inconsciente.

Sarafina olhou a seus dois serventes, que estavam se levantando do chão.

— Tragam as correntes. Quero que esteja encadeado antes que volte a si.

Eles se apressaram a obedecer, e Sarafina se aproximou do mortal.

— Tem uma vontade de ferro, Willem. — lhe disse — Mas, embora me doa, conseguirei te submeter.

Abriu os olhos levemente e lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Seus lábios formaram uma só palavra. Não emitiu nenhum som, mas ela ouviu a palavra igualmente.

— Nunca.

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Amber e Alicia desceram correndo os intermináveis quarenta e seis lances de escadas. Não saíram ao vestíbulo, onde com toda probabilidade havia alguém as esperando, mas sim continuaram descendo até a garagem do porão.

Antes de entrar, deram uma olhada pela porta de cristal. Não havia ninguém à vista, e Amber tampouco sentiu nenhuma presença nem nenhuma ameaça. Abriram a porta e saíram à garagem. À direita havia uma rampa que subia até a rua.

Puseram-se a correr para ela. A entrada da garagem estava detrás de uma curva da entrada principal do hotel, o que era toda uma vantagem. Do vestíbulo, ninguém poderia vê-las sair. Soltaram-se as mãos e correram pela calçada em direção contrária ao hotel. As ruas estavam vazias àquela hora tão sombria do amanhecer, e Amber sabia que aquilo ia contra elas. Seria muito mais difícil localizá-las entre uma multidão.

Só depois de ter posto sete quadras de distância entre elas e o hotel, Alicia se voltou para Amber e lhe perguntou, ofegando:

— Amber, aonde demônios vamos?

— A casa de tia Rhi, em Long Island. Não... Espera, não posso pensar... Acredito que tenho sua direção na agenda. — procurou em sua mochila e encontrou o que procurava. Depois seguiram caminhando uns instantes, até que viram aproximar um táxi e o pararam.

— Olá, bom dia. Queremos ir a esta direção de Long Island. — disse Amber ao taxista, enquanto lhe mostrava a agenda aberta — Pode nos levar?

O taxista arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Isso é uma boa carreira, daqui. Podem pagá-lo?

— Acredito que sim. Aceita cartões de crédito?

— Sim. E sempre é bem recebida uma gorjeta.

Desgraçado sarcástico, pensou Amber.

— E quanto acredita que será?

— Trinta e cinco, mais ou menos. Ela rebuscou sua carteira na mochila.

— Tenho suficiente.

— Então, vamos lá. — disse, e pôs o táxi em marcha.

Amber se apoiou no respaldo.

— Nem sequer sei se a tia Rhiannon e Roland estarão ali. — disse, e olhou ao céu da manhã — E, se estiverem, não estarão acordados.

— Então, como vamos entrar? — perguntou Alicia.

Amber tirou um envelope amarelo da bolsa e o abriu.

— Lembra-te do kit de emergência de mamãe? Eu ri quando ela insistiu que o trouxesse. Nele está a direção da casa de minha tia, uma chave de sua casa, um frasco de spray de defesa pessoal...

— Deu-te um gás?

O taxista as olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.

— Isso é ilegal.

— Que me prendam. — disse Amber, enquanto continuava revolvendo o conteúdo do envelope. Havia dinheiro extra, cartões de crédito e passaportes com nomes falsos — Deus Santo, qualquer um acreditaria que vamos escapar dos federais, ou algo assim.

— É uma pena que não pusessem outro telefone móvel aí dentro.

— Poderemos chamar da casa de tia Rhiannon. — prometeu Amber a Alicia. Entretanto, já estava desejando que lhe ocorresse um plano melhor que chamar a seu pai.

Will tinha um desejo. Uma necessidade vaga que lhe mordia nas vísceras com tanta força que o despertou com muita mais facilidade que a dor do pé.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e deixou que lhe enfocasse a visão. Não estava em sua cama. Sua cama não tinha os lençóis de cetim vermelho. Nem sequer estava em seu próprio apartamento, a não ser em uma luxuosa suíte. As paredes eram de cor marfim, e a carpintaria era de madeira escura. Fechou os olhos e tentou se localizar e pensar em algo além de sua fome insuportável. Sarafina. Sim, recordava-o. Ela era... Uma vampiresa. Incrível, mas certo. E ele a amava, e ela o... Tinha-o mordido. Tinha bebido dele...

Levou-se uma mão ao pescoço para apalpar as feridas, como se quisesse convencer-se de que realmente estavam ali e não eram só uma parte daquela loucura imaginária. Entretanto, a mão se deteve a meio caminho do o pescoço. Tinha o braço preso com um bracelete de metal que puxava de uma corrente. A corrente passava por uma arandela que estava cravada ao poste da cabeceira da cama. E o mesmo ocorria no outro poste. Não podia ver aonde iam às correntes dos postes. Desapareciam sob a cama.

Olhou-se os pulsos durante um momento, com um sentimento de incredulidade que se foi convertendo em outras emoções. Teria rido daquele absurdo se não estivesse tão furioso.

A porta da habitação se abriu lentamente, e ele levantou a cabeça. Por dentro, despertou algo como a impaciência, e sentiu que se excitava sem prévio aviso.

Desejava-a. Desejava-a tanto como sempre, ou possivelmente mais.

Entretanto, não foi ela quem entrou na habitação. Foi uma mulher pálida e desajeitada que levava uma bandeja de comida nas mãos. Depois de entrar, fechou a porta com o pé.

— Onde está ela? — perguntou-lhe Will.

A mulher voltou a cabeça instantaneamente, com uma mescla de surpresa e medo no olhar. Tinha os olhos azuis, e umas profundas olheiras. Levava o cabelo loiro recolhido em um coque perfeito, e se vestia com um kaftán de cores brilhantes que intensificavam a palidez de seu rosto.

— A senhora está dormindo. Não se levantará até o entardecer.

— Então, suponho que pode me tirar estas correntes você mesma.

Ela se aproximou do Will com a bandeja, observando-o atentamente.

— Não posso fazer isso, mas te trouxe sua comida. — disse, e deixou a comida sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Will a olhou com atenção. A expressão de seu rosto era vazia, e tinha um tom de voz estranhamente monótono. Estaria drogada?

— E como vou comer, se estou preso desta forma?

— Posso alargar as correntes. — respondeu ela.

Ficou de joelhos e começou a manipular algo que havia debaixo da cama. Houve um som, como se fosse o de um motor, e depois as correntes que lhe sujeitavam os braços à cama se alargaram.

Will puxou-as. Aquilo tinha sido um movimento estúpido por parte da mulher, pensou. Sentou-se na cama. Pôs-lhe a bandeja no colo.

— Pode te mover livremente pela suíte. O banheiro está naquela porta. — lhe explicou — Pode tomar banho, se quiser. A senhora te deixou roupa limpa e cosméticos.

— Oh, isso foi todo um detalhe por sua parte.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

— Ela sempre tem detalhes. É amável e generosa. Eu a amo. — disse, e então fixou seu olhar no Will, e seu sorriso se desvaneceu — Com o tempo, você também a amará.

Ele sentiu que lhe encolhia o estômago, mas não lhe emprestou atenção.

— Isso é interessante. Por que ia amar a alguém que me mantém encerrado contra minha vontade? Mmm? Por que você a ama?

Ela piscou, confusa.

— Acredita que ela também te ama? É isso?

— É obvio que sim.

Ele assentiu e deixou a bandeja a um lado. Levantou-se e se deu conta de que estava completamente nu. Que demônios, ele não era tímido.

— Se tanto te ama, por que te disse que podia afrouxar as cadeias, sabendo que poderia te matar?

A mulher não se assustou, nem retrocedeu.

— Sabe que morreria por ela se tivesse que fazê-lo e alegremente. Mas se me matas, prometo-te que se zangará muito quando despertar.

Ele ficou surpreso por aquela reação, por sua falta de medo. Embora lhe doesse intensamente o pé, aproximou-se dela e lhe rodeou o pescoço com as mãos.

— Não te matarei. Não o farei se obedecer. Traz a chave e tire-me as algemas.

Ela o olhou aos olhos.

— Não tenho a chave. — disse, no mesmo tom monótono.

— Quem tem?

— A senhora.

Ele apertou a mandíbula e tentou controlar-se.

— Então, poderá tirar-lhe enquanto dorme.

— Não. Não posso.

— Eu sim posso te romper o pescoço. Você vai conseguir essa chave.

— Não. Rompa-me o pescoço, se quiser. Para mim será igual. Não posso desobedecer à senhora.

— Por quê? — perguntou-lhe ele, entrecerrando os olhos enquanto a olhava — Que classe de poder tem sobre você?

— Não sei a que te refere. Eu amo a senhora. Servi-la é minha vida. E também será a tua. Já o verá.

Ela escapou brandamente de suas mãos, deu-se a volta, saiu da suíte e a fechou com chave por fora.

A fúria que Will sentia aflorou. Tomou um vaso de rosas que havia sobre a cômoda e o lançou para uma parede. Fez-se mil pedaços e a água esguichou e se estendeu por toda parte. As rosas caíram ao chão entre cristais.

— Maldita seja, Sarafina! — gritou — Que espécie de jogo doentio está jogando? — entretanto, sabia que ela não poderia ouvi-lo. Puxou as correntes.

Prometendo-se que ia encarregar-se dela assim que a tivesse em sua frente. Proferiu maldições e insultos e jogou tudo que tinha as mãos contra as paredes, incluindo a comida. Não queria comer nada que lhe tivesse enviado. Provavelmente estava cheio da droga que tinha dado a seus serventes zumbis para mantê-los a raia.

Uma hora depois se sentou no centro da cama. A habitação estava destroçada. Tinha que acalmar-se. Ficou de pé de novo e examinou as cadeias que o amarravam. Ambas se afundavam em um buraco que havia debaixo da cama, e parecia que de ali podiam alargar-se ou cortar-se. Devia haver um motor no piso de abaixo. Não entendia como a faxineira podia dirigi-lo da suíte, certamente haveria alguém do outro lado.

As cadeias estavam bem soldadas, e o pequeno buraco era seguro. Não podia aumentá-lo, nem puxar mais as correntes. E tampouco podia tirá-las dos pulsos.

Ficou a explorar o resto da suíte, mas não lhe serviu de nada. Não alcançava as janelas nem a porta. Procurou possíveis defeitos para aproveitá-los e pensar em uma fuga. Olhou a seu redor para procurar algo que pudesse usar como arma, ou como ferramenta para liberar-se.

Não havia nada. Estava apanhado como um rato.

Entretanto, já tinha estado prisioneiro antes, e o tinham capturado homens peritos naquilo. Não se tinha escapado daquela situação só para permitir que uma mulher doente mental pudesse encantar sua alma e escravizá-lo. Conseguiria fugir.

Tinha a esperança que as duas meninas às que se supunha que tinha que proteger estivessem vivas quando o conseguisse.

 **CAPITULO 13**

Sarafina se levantou ao anoitecer e foi à habitação que estava justo debaixo da de seu cativo. Nela estavam os controles. Havia um torno hidráulico que podia enrolar as correntes e um monitor de vídeo para vigiá-lo. Também havia um botão escondido sob a cama, que podia apertar ou alargar as correntes.

Ela já tinha tido prisioneiros antes. Estava preparada para os serventes problemáticos. Entretanto, aquela era a primeira vez que tinha tido que usar os mecanismos de segurança que tinha idealizado no caso de alguma vez punha as mãos em cima ao Stiles ou a algum de seus companheiros do DIP.

Nunca tinha acreditado que Will seria uma pessoa perversa que merecia morrer. Ao menos, não até que Amber lhe tinha contado a verdade com respeito a ele.

Willem a tinha enganado. Tinha jogado com sua mente. Tinha conseguido ganhar seu carinho metendo-se em seu coração e em sua alma antes de aproximar-se dela pela primeira vez. E pior ainda, tinha conseguido que ela o quisesse.

Entretanto, só tinha estado utilizando-a, trabalhando para aqueles animais que queriam destruir a todos os vampiros.

Deveria havê-lo matado diretamente, mas não tinha podido fazê-lo. Possivelmente ele tinha estado usando a capacidade de manipular sua mente para conseguir que continuasse sentindo ternura por ele. Inclusive sabendo a verdade. Devia ser aquilo. Ele estava jogando com sua mente. E ela odiava a debilidade de sua alma que tinha permitido aquilo.

Ele estava passeando-se pela habitação, nu, procurando algum modo de escapar. Olhou-o durante um momento, desfrutando da visão de seus músculos fortes e de seu poder. Era um homem firme e duro. Um homem belo, apesar de sua claudicação e de todas as cicatrizes que lhe cobriam o peito e os braços. Tinha um peito e um estômago magníficos, e os ombros...

Ela apartou os olhos do monitor e apertou o botão do torno. O motor começou a trabalhar a ritmo lento, e ela voltou a olhar ao monitor. Viu que Willem se balançava e que resistia à força das correntes. Entretanto, não pôde evitar que se fossem apertando e rebocando-o até que caiu na cama e seus braços foram arrastados até os postes da cabeceira de novo. Ficou ali convexo, com a fúria refletida no semblante e os olhos cintilantes.

Queria matá-la, e ela sabia.

Chamou a Misty e ao Edward e foi com eles para a suíte. Ele continuava ali convexo e nu. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar assassino.

— Olá, Willem. Sinto pelas correntes. Poderemos tirar isso muito em breve, prometo-lhe isso.

— Ah, me alegro. — respondeu ele — Porque vou matar você no momento em que o faça.

Inclusive então, tão furioso como estava com ela, suas palavras não soaram sinceras. Sarafina se perguntou, por um momento, se ele seria tão incapaz de fazer dano a ela como ela era de fazer a ele. E se o era, seria real, ou seria devido ao efeito que seu próprio sangue tinha na cabeça de Willem?

— Não. Não o fará. — lhe disse — Nós dois sabemos que não o fará.

Sarafina se aproximou da cama, mas não falou com ele, a não ser com seus serventes.

— Você foi uma garota muito boa hoje, Misty. Vou-te recompensar agora.

— Se você quer. — sussurrou Misty, mas tinha os olhos úmidos e famintos, e se lambeu os lábios com impaciência.

Sarafina se fez um corte no dedo indicador e se apertou um pouco. Quando brotou o sangue, o ofereceu a Misty, que se meteu o dedo na boca e sugou. Sara só lhe permitiu tomar umas quantas gotas, mas manteve o olhar cravado no Willem durante todo o tempo, e se deu conta de que ele também sentia a fome, o anseio. Via-o. Ele não podia apartar o olhar da boca de Misty, e Sarafina se deu conta de que lhe acelerava a respiração, só um pouco.

Retirou o dedo a Misty e o ofereceu ao Edward. Ele também sugou de seu dedo. Involuntariamente, Willem se umedeceu os lábios. Sarafina passeou o olhar por seu corpo, e viu que seu membro se endurecia de excitação.

Voltou a atirar do dedo.

Misty caiu de joelhos e começou a beijar os pés de Sarafina.

— Obrigado, senhora. Como a quero.

Edward se limitou a inclinar-se. Pegou Misty pela mãe e puxou-a para sair da suíte.

Sarafina deixou que partissem e se sentou na borda da cama. Tirou-se uma tirinha do bolso e a pôs. Do contrário, a pequena ferida estaria sangrando durante toda a noite.

— Assim é o sangue, verdade? — perguntou ele. Ela o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Acreditava que os tinha drogado, ou que lhes tinha lavado o cérebro de alguma forma. Mas não é uma droga, nem nenhuma técnica de controle mental. São viciados em seu sangue. Seu sangue os converte em serventes descerebrados, sem vontade própria. Meu Deus, e eu que pensava que te conhecia.

— Não finja que você mesmo não está morrendo por prová-lo, Willem. Eu me dou conta.

— Está usando a essas pessoas como se fossem animais.

— São animais. Misty era uma prostituta e uma drogada, que maltratava a sua filha. Quando as encontrei, a menina estava quase morta. Ia vender a filha para conseguir mais droga.

— E Edward?

— Edward espancava a sua mulher. A última vez lhe deu uma surra tão grande que quase a matou. Ela queria deixá-lo, mas sabia que ele a mataria se tentasse. — disse Sarafina, e encolheu os ombros — Necessitava um novo chofer, assim...

— O que lhe ocorreu ao anterior?

— Era um pederasta, e já não agüentava o ter perto. Disse-lhe que se jogasse ao tráfico de uma estrada, uma noite, e o fez.

Ele assentiu enquanto a estudava com atenção. A expressão de sua cara era diferente. Queria saber mais.

— Assim só faz escravos a aquelas pessoas que pensa que o merece. Possivelmente tenha algum tipo de moralidade deformada ainda.

Ela encolheu os ombros novamente.

— Eu os converto em escravos... Ou em comida, a aquele que gosta. Sou uma vampiresa. Eles são mortais. É o ciclo natural. A moralidade ou a falta de moralidade não tem nada a ver com isso. É como quando um leão devora a uma gazela no Serengueti.

— Tolices. O fato de que você te sirva de criminosos não é mais que um julgamento moral, Sarafina, embora um julgamento pervertido.

— Parece-me mais entretido desta forma. É uma forma poética de justiça.

— E você é o juiz e o jurado ao mesmo tempo.

— E o verdugo, em ocasiões. Estou por cima deles. Sou como uma deusa entre os mortais, assim faço o que quero. Esta discussão tem algum objetivo?

Olhou-o aos olhos, e lhe sustentou o olhar. Ela notou que se encolhia por dentro. Por que ele sempre conseguia que se sentisse daquela maneira com apenas olhá-la?

— Estava-me perguntando que crime cometi, Sarafina. Por que mereço isto?

Ela apartou a vista.

— Você vai dizer que não tem feito nada para te merecer a prisão?

— Nada que te pareça mau. A maioria das pessoas me considera um herói.

— Eu não sou a maioria das pessoas, Willem. E você estava seguindo a duas garotas quando o encontrei.

Obviamente assombrado por aquela frase, ele a olhou.

— Não sabia que as conhecia.

— Não as conheço. Mas, inclusive eu protegeria a um de minha raça. Ao menos, em uma situação como esta.

— O problema é que você não tem nem idéia de qual é a situação.

— Não?

— Contrataram-me para protegê-las, Sarafina. — disse ele, com um grande suspiro.

— Quem?

— Um vampiro como você. O pai de uma das garotas.

— Um vampiro que contratou a um mortal para proteger a sua filha? De verdade, Willem. Estou segura de que pode inventar algo melhor.

— Sarafina, estou dizendo a verdade. Olhe-me. Deus, você me conhece. Temos uma conexão... Ou a tínhamos.

Sarafina se obrigou a ficar de pé para separar-se dele. Não queria escutar suas mentiras. Havia uma parte dela que queria acreditar, e sabia muito bem aonde podia conduzi-la aquilo.

— Você gostaria que acreditasse isso, verdade? Quer que pense que o que senti por ti era real, e que os laços entre nós são algo mais que um truque mental. Assim poderia me fazer todo o mal que quisesse. Poderia me seduzir, me convencer, ganhar minha confiança e usar toda essa vantagem para destruir a essas garotas. Ou pior ainda, para me destruir. Isso, tentaram homens mais fortes que você, Willem Stone. — disse, enquanto passava pela suíte — Infelizmente para ti, vivi o suficiente para saber que qualquer um que diz que te quer tem uma faca escondida às costas, e só está esperando para lhe cravar isso Eu confiei em ti, ingenuamente, porque pensei que era um espírito. Meu anjo do guarda. —fechou os olhos e sorriu com amargura — Deveria ter tido mais senso comum.

— Só porque eu seja um homem e não um espírito, não tenho por que ser um mentiroso, Sara. O que nós tivemos foi real.

Ela se voltou para ocultar as lágrimas que lhe enchiam os olhos.

— Onde aprendeu este jogo que estava jogando comigo? É um truque mental? Aprendeu-o de seus captores naquelas terras do deserto?

— Não.

— Então, onde?

— Não é um truque, Sarafina. Não sei por que conectamos assim. Mas você... Você estava ali aonde eu ia quando a tortura era muita para que eu a suportasse. Você foi meu refúgio.

— Cale-se!

— Quando a dor era insuportável, fechava os olhos e buscava você. E sempre te encontrava ali. Olhava em teus olhos e estava com você. Dentro de ti. De alguma forma, mas também fora. Sentia tudo o que você sentia e podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Entretanto, também podia ver você.

— Mentiras. Tudo são mentiras.

— Quando me escapei, não pude voltar a te encontrar de novo. Tentei tudo, mas só o consegui quando me desesperei para ver você de novo e estava a ponto de me voltar louco. Tombei-me na cama e me dei um golpe no pé ferido com a bengala. Funcionou. A dor foi suficiente. Encontrei-te de novo.

— Cale-se!

Ele ficou silencioso, mas só durante um instante.

— É certo. Queria encontrar àquela garota cigana da qual tinha me apaixonado. Queria saber o que tinha sido dela.

Ela tragou saliva para tentar desfazer o nó que tinha na garganta. Doía-lhe a alma.

— Foi a única coisa que me manteve com vida durante aqueles meses nos que estive naquela caverna, sofrendo torturas. Diga-me que essa garota inocente ainda vive em você. Diga-me que não se converteu em um monstro sem alma nem consciência.

Ela se voltou para olhá-lo.

— Se acredita que esses homens das cavernas do deserto lhe torturaram, Willem, será melhor que pense novamente. — disse ela. Pegou-o pelos ombros e lhe levantou a parte superior do corpo — Eu conseguirei que aquela dor empalideça!

Então se inclinou para ele e lhe afundou as presas no pescoço. Quando o provou, Sarafina se perdeu em sua mente.

Willem puxou as correntes que o aprisionavam, mas não estava seguro se queria empurrá-la para tirar-lhe de cima ou queria abraçá-la para grudá-la a seu corpo. Ao sentir sua boca no pescoço, e aquela sucção suave, sem poder evitá-lo, Will arqueou o pescoço para ela. Deixou que bebesse dele. Não lhe importava, se com isso se aproximasse mais a ele.

Como se lhe estivesse lendo o pensamento, ela deslizou seu corpo sobre o de Will e se deitou em cima dele. Inexplicavelmente, liberou sua garganta e o beijou. Ele deixou que sua boca e sua língua fizessem o que suas mãos não podiam fazer. Fez-lhe amor com a boca, e sentiu que tremia dos pés a cabeça ao fazê-lo. Provou suas lágrimas, e soube que suas ameaças eram só uma atuação, um mecanismo de defesa que se havia posto em marcha por causa da dor e das traições do passado.

Ela ficou esparramada sobre ele e com uma mão se retirou as saias para trás, ao redor dos quadris. Ele não podia vê-la, mas sentia sua carne nua contra o corpo. Quando desceu sobre ele, Will gemeu e arqueou os quadris. Eram o céu e a terra mesclados e confundidos em sua mente. Desejava-a e a amava, tanto como sempre a tinha querido.

Ela se levantava e baixava sobre ele com tanta força que o fazia dano, mas o prazer era tão intenso que não se importava. O êxtase e a dor se voltaram imprecisos em uma sensação alucinante, muito potente para poder identificá-la.

O orgasmo o sacudiu até o último pedaço do corpo. E quando as ondas se desvaneceram, deu-se conta de que lhe tinha metido o dedo indicador na boca, e de que ele estava sugando como um viciado na nicotina sugando de um charuto.

Ele afastou a cabeça e tirou o dedo da boca. Só quando Sarafina afastou a mão, olhou-a à cara. Ela não estava olhando a ele, mas sim tinha o olhar perdido. Estava ensimesmada, como se alguém lhe tivesse dado um forte golpe na cabeça e estivesse vendo as estrelas. Esperava que fosse assim como se sentia, porque era como se sentia ele mesmo, e não queria estar ali sozinho.

— Sarafina. — lhe sussurrou — Senti tudo o que você sentiu. — lhe disse, e voltou a arquear-se contra ela, ainda em seu interior, lhe causando uma deliciosa fricção que fez com que ela fechasse os olhos e se estremecesse de satisfação — Deus, ainda sinto. — disse Will.

— Shhh.

— Mas, Sara...

Apertou-lhe o índice sobre os lábios para sossegá-lo. Ali ficou uma gota escarlate, e ele não pôde evitar lambê-la.

— Dorme, Willem. Durma e deixa que o elixir de meu sangue faça seu trabalho. Uma vez que o tenha feito... — a ela caiu uma lágrima pela bochecha — Uma vez que o tenha feito, não voltará a mentir para mim.

Ele estava cansado, como se lhe tivessem colocado um peso em cima, apesar de que ela havia se levantado.

— Não funcionará, Sarafina. Comigo não. Eu nunca me converterei em um dos descerebrados que tem aí, te obedecendo sem questionar nada. Comigo vai ser diferente.

— Silêncio. — disse ela, enquanto se colocava a saia. Depois, inclinou-se para ele para beijá-lo de novo.

Quando se incorporou, lhe disse:

— Já é diferente comigo. Você te está afundando em mim tanto como eu em você, verdade?

— Durma. — lhe ordenou ela, enquanto se voltava para a porta.

Entretanto, Will viu que estava chorando. As lágrimas lhe corriam pelas bochechas como rios. E, quando se afastou dele, um soluço lhe retumbou no peito.

Rhiannon gostava muito dos adiantamentos modernos, ao contrário do Roland. Gostava de viajar de avião, sempre que encontravam um vôo noturno que não os expusesse à luz do sol. Gostava dos carros rápidos, embora Roland tivesse fobia. Gostava das peles, as jóias, a roupa, e a música e a arte. E as viagens.

Roland tinha poucas paixões. Uma delas era, é obvio, Rhiannon. E outra era seu querido Jameson. Era como um filho para ele, embora Rhiannon pensasse que o jovem merecesse uma boa surra em mais de uma ocasião desde que o tinham conhecido. E aquela era uma dessas ocasiões.

— Sinto muito que Amber Lily não esteja aqui para ver vocês. — disse Jameson enquanto abraçava ao Roland, lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.

— Não importa. O certo é que não advertimos vocês que passaríamos por aqui de visita. Estamos a caminho de casa de volta do Havaí. Cruzamos o país de noite, em um dos malditos carros de minha querida Rhiannon. É obvio, não íamos passar por aqui e não saudar vocês.

Rhiannon escutou como Roland explicava ao Jameson os detalhes de seu cruzeiro. Entretanto, tinha os olhos fixos na doce Angélica durante todo o tempo. Esperou que Roland fizesse uma pausa na conversa, e perguntou:

— O que significa que Amber Lily não esteja aqui?

Angélica suspirou e afastou o olhar.

— Eu fui contra, Rhiannon.

— Tenho que dizer que este lugar que vocês encontraram é maravilhoso. — disse Roland, como sempre tentando apaziguar as coisas.

— É uma mansão escura, isolada e antiga na costa nebulosa e úmida do lago Michigan. — apontou Rhiannon — É obvio que você gosta. E agora, se não se importarem, podem dizer onde está minha preciosa sobrinha?

— Alicia e ela estão celebrando o fim da escola. — explicou Jameson — Foram passar uma semana em Nova York.

Ela piscou lentamente. Apertou os punhos tanto que quase se cravou as unhas nas palmas.

— Sozinhas?

— Rhiannon, eu sou seu pai. Conheço-a. E confia em mim se te digo que, se não tivéssemos deixado que fosse, teria escapado.

— E, ao menos, não poderia ter esperado que eu estivesse em casa para vigiá-la?

— Rhiannon, estou seguro de que Bryant e Angélica sabem o que é melhor para sua filha. —disse Roland, embora ela sabia que tinha suas dúvidas.

— Angélica já deixou claro que ela não estava de acordo com a idéia. —replicou Rhiannon — É evidente que ainda não aprendeu ser firme.

— Ou, possivelmente, é que confio no bom julgamento de meu marido. — lhe soltou Angélica, enquanto saía da sala.

— Que bom julgamento? — disse Rhiannon, disposta a segui-la.

Jameson se interpôs em seu caminho antes que Rhiannon pudesse ir atrás de sua esposa.

— Tranqüila, princesa. — disse a Rhiannon — Não sou tão parvo como acredita. Ao fim e ao cabo, os vampiros me criaram. Conceda-me um pouco de confiança quando te digo que Alicia e Amber estão seguras. Contratei alguém para que as vigiasse.

Rhiannon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Quem?

Angélica voltou a entrar na sala com uma revista na mão, e a lançou a Rhiannon.

— Ele.

Rhiannon olhou a capa da Time. A cara enrugada de um homem, com o fundo de uma bandeira americana, devolvia-lhe o olhar. Ela a olhou com atenção e depois voltou a olhá-los.

— Um mortal? Vocês deixaram a segurança de minha sobrinha nas mãos de um mortal comum? Por acaso a chuva constante deste lugar abrandou seu cérebro, Jameson?

— Este homem não é um mortal comum, Rhiannon. Leia o artigo.

— Como se tivesse tempo de ler, agora que minha preciosa Amber Lily está sozinha em Nova York. Stiles e seus capangas estiveram perseguindo-a durante toda a vida.

— Não sabem como ela é. Além disso, ela nos chama todas as noites por telefone.

— E chamou hoje?

Jameson olhou a Angélica, que olhou o relógio.

— Chamem. — disse Rhiannon.

Quando soou o telefone móvel em sua mochila, Amber Lily se assustou tanto que deu um salto.

Alicia e ela tinham passado o dia metidas na casa de sua tia Rhiannon, em Long Island. Naquele lugar tinha de tudo. Uma sauna, um salão especial com cinema em casa, Internet a toda velocidade e todo tipo de filmes e de discos.

Estavam provando alguns vestidos de Rhiannon, justos e compridos até o chão, com decotes pronunciados e altas aberturas nas saias, quando soou o telefone.

As duas garotas ficaram imóveis, em silêncio, e se olharam nos olhos.

Soou de novo, e Amber correu para a mochila, abriu-a e começou a procurar. Tirou o telefone e olhou a tela.

— É de casa.

Alicia suspirou aliviada.

— Deve ser sua mãe. Ainda não a chamamos.

— Mas, não porque não o tenhamos tentado. — replicou Amber — Não é culpa minha que meus pais durmam durante o dia, e que sua mãe foi a algum lugar. E este não é exatamente o tipo de notícia que se possa deixar na secretária eletrônica.

— Não vai responder a chamada? —perguntou Alicia, enquanto o telefone seguia soando.

— Não. Já pensamos que é possível que tenham grampeado o telefone, ou possivelmente tenham alguma forma de localizar a chamada. Vamos ligar do telefone de tia Rhiannon.

— Bem pensado.

Amber pendurou o móvel e as duas foram para o telefone do salão. Dali, Amber marcou o número de sua casa.

— Amber? — respondeu sua mãe, nervosa.

— Sim, mamãe, sou eu. Perdoa que não tenhamos respondido antes. A cobertura neste lugar vai e vem, sabe?

Alicia franziu o cenho, olhando-a, e Amber tampou o auricular com a mão e lhe sussurrou:

— Não há nenhum motivo para assustá-los sem necessidade.

Alicia sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou. Depois se apoiou no respaldo de sua poltrona.

— Me alegro muito de ouvir sua voz e de saber que está bem. E... —ouviram-se vozes ao outro lado da linha, e depois — Oh, por Deus, está bem! Amber... Sua tia Rhiannon está aqui. Quer falar contigo.

Amber olhou a Alicia.

— Tia Rhiannon está aí?

— Sim, um minuto. Agora, espere.

— Amber? Onde está, carinho? Está bem? Amber se umedeceu os lábios.

— Estou bem, no momento. Escuta, não diga nada que possa assustar a mamãe, de acordo?

Houve uma pausa. Amber imaginou a cara de sua tia com toda claridade. Imaginou preocupada, mas dissimulando-o com facilidade. Era tão preparada... Deus, de todas as mulheres que conhecia, vampiresas ou mortais, ela era a que mais admirava. Era possível que, depois de tudo, não tivesse que lhe confessar a seu pai o que tinha ocorrido.

— É óbvio, meu amor. Por favor, me conte todas suas aventuras.

— Estamos bem, de verdade. — disse Amber, contente de poder contar a alguém o que estava ocorrendo, além de seus pais, que reagiriam exageradamente. Sempre faziam isso. — Mas alguém entrou em nossa suíte do hotel, e acreditamos que puseram microfones.

— Sim, estou de acordo. O Metropolitan Museum é espetacular. E o que fizeram depois?

— Acreditamos que estavam nos seguindo. Então nos encontramos com uma vampiresa e, embora saiba que não devo me misturar com aqueles vampiros que não conheço, ela nos ajudou, tia Rhiannon. De fato, recordava-me um pouco você.

— Seu nome?

— Sarafina.

— Ouvi falar dessa atriz. É uma ermitã. Uma solitária. Dizem que tem um temperamento muito forte.

— Possivelmente, mas nos tirou de cima ao tipo que nos estava seguindo. Não queríamos voltar para o hotel, assim viemos para sua casa. Estamos aqui, agora.

— Ah, uma boa escolha. Estão cômodas aí?

— Cômodas e seguras. Ninguém sabe onde estamos.

— Bom, me alegro de ouvi-lo. Acredito que deveriam continuar com esse plano.

— Quer dizer que fiquemos aqui?

— Exatamente, carinho. Roland e eu chegaremos no primeiro vôo, e iremos ver vocês assim que estejamos aí.

— Obrigado, tia Rhi. Prometo a senhora que não sairemos daqui até você chegar.

— Muito bem, carinho.

Rhiannon estendeu o auricular a Angélica para que pudesse falar com sua filha, e se voltou, perguntando-se se devia trair a sua querida Amber ou partir rapidamente para Nova York. Observou ao Jameson e a Angélica, enquanto juntavam as cabeças para aproximar-se do auricular para falar com sua filha, sorrindo, tranqüilizados pelo que lhes estivesse contando Amber. Deus, Amber Lily conhecia muito bem a sua mãe. Jameson era igualmente duro que qualquer vampiro que tivesse dez vezes sua idade, mas Angélica era frágil. Como Rhiannon, tinha estado presa, e durante aquele fechamento, os agentes do DIP a tinham usado como rato de laboratório, fazia muito tempo. Entretanto, ao contrário dela, Angélica tinha saído daquela experiência danificada e rota, com feridas que nunca curariam.

Amber Lily tinha razão ao querer proteger a sua mãe não lhe dizendo a verdade. Possivelmente Rhiannon devesse apressar-se em voltar para casa e escoltar pessoalmente a Amber e a Alicia quando voltassem para sua mansão à beira do lago.

Depois, ocuparia-se do que as tinha assustado.

Rhiannon estava segura de que era o melhor que podia fazer. Angélica não precisava sofrer um medo horrível por sua filha. Já tinha sofrido suficiente. Aquela tenra vampiresa não sobreviveria de novo a uma tortura como aquela.

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

— Não posso acreditar que você não disse a sua mãe o que está ocorrendo. — disse Alicia, com seu tom mais irado, depois que Amber terminasse de falar com Angélica — E nem sequer me perguntou se eu queria falar com a minha!

Amber se sentia um pouco culpada por aquilo.

— Ela não estava. Mamãe e papai lhe deram de presente um fim de semana em um balneário enquanto nós não estávamos. Por isso não respondia hoje ao telefone.

— Mas, talvez tivessem podido te dar algum número de telefone onde localizá-la. E você nem sequer perguntou!

— Olhe, Alicia, se falasse com ela, terminaria contando-lhe tudo. Sabe que o faria. E então, todos eles viriam nos resgatar como se fossem a cavalaria vampira, com sua mãe e a minha assustadíssimas sem que realmente houvesse motivo.

— Que não há motivo? O que você está dizendo? Temos um problema bem grande, Amber. Ou é que você não percebeu? — perguntou-lhe Alicia, caminhando pela suíte, enquanto passava a mão pela juba platinada.

Amber ficou onde estava, confortavelmente sentada em uma poltrona de pele.

— Não temos problemas. Estamos seguras. Rhiannon e Roland estão a caminho, e eles nos mandarão para casa a salvo.

— Bem. Você se deu conta de que horas são? Rhiannon e Roland não chegarão aqui antes do amanhecer, e estaremos sozinhas durante outro dia inteiro.

Amber suspirou.

— Alicia, não se preocupe. Estamos a salvo. Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui, exceto Rhiannon, e ela não vai dizer nada. Ficaremos aqui durante o dia, e não acontecerá nada.

Alicia se deixou cair no sofá.

— Entretanto, sigo acreditando que deveríamos haver dito a verdade a seus pais. No caso de...

— No caso de que? De que estejamos em perigo de verdade?

Alicia a olhou muito seriamente, assentindo.

— É que não entende, Alicia? — perguntou-lhe Amber — Se estivermos em perigo de verdade, então é inclusive pior que nossas mães se inteirem. É melhor que fiquem em casa, a salvo, tão longe desta confusão como é possível. Não quero que ocorra nada a minha mãe, Alicia. Já passou coisas suficientes por mim.

Alicia suspirou, e não seguiu discutindo. As duas sabiam que ela tampouco queria que ocorresse nada a sua mãe. Amber se levantou da poltrona e se sentou a seu lado. Deslizou-lhe um braço pelos ombros e a atraiu para si, para que Alicia apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Antes que passe outra noite, estaremos em casa a salvo, dormindo em nossas camas, Alicia. Prometo-lhe isso. Vamos, vamos dormir um pouco. Nós duas necessitamos.

— Está bem.

As duas se levantaram e foram ao armário de tia Rhiannon. Voltaram a deixar os vestidos em seus lugares e colocaram o pijama. Depois se aconchegaram na enorme cama de sua tia.

Estavam profundamente adormecidas quando, horas depois, algo chocou contra a porta principal.

Fechou os olhos e se jurou que, ao amanhecer, deixaria-o livre. Ele não era como outros escravos. Não era como nenhum outro homem ao que ela tivesse conhecido. Willem Stone não podia ser submetido. Embora, antes daquilo, teria que localizar à garota e a seu amiga mortal e, se era necessário, as acompanhar a sua casa pessoalmente. E depois, deixaria-o livre.

Porque a única alternativa que tinha era matá-lo, e Sarafina sabia que era incapaz de fazê-lo. Não importava o mal que ele tivesse realizado, nem o que queria realizar. Ela não podia matá-lo.

Por quê? Sarafina se fazia uma e outra vez a mesma pergunta. Como era possível que se deixasse levar por aquela onda de paixão que lhe tinha provocado? Quanto tempo fazia que não permitia a nenhum outro homem que a beijasse? Desde Bartrone. E nem sequer com ele havia sentido a fúria explosiva que tinha sentido com o Willem.

Fez algo mais que beijar ao Willem. Tinha-lhe feito amor, tinha alcançado o clímax com ele, e quando tinha descido da cama, nem sequer sabia se as pernas a sustentariam. Deveria ter tido mais senso comum. Em sua raça, a paixão combinada com a luxúria do sangue se completava uma à outra.

Poderia havê-lo matado.

E naquele momento, enquanto recordava tudo em sua suíte sob a casa, ainda estava chorando. Jurou-se que nunca permitiria a nenhum ser vivo que a fizesse chorar de novo. E, entretanto, não tinha cumprido sua promessa.

Tinha cometido um grave engano ao levá-lo ali. Ele tinha um poder incompreensível sobre ela, e Sarafina o temia.

Will sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer. Depois de que Sarafina se fosse, as correntes se afrouxaram de novo. Apareceu Misty com roupa e uma bandeja de comida, e ele a saudou agradavelmente. Depois se vestiu e comeu.

Não havia razão para não fazê-lo. A comida não continha droga. Era o sangue de Sarafina o que drogava a seus prisioneiros, e ele já o entendia. O que desejava com tanta profundidade era a ela. Era como um buraco em suas vísceras, que só ela poderia encher. Entretanto, nunca lhe permitiria que possuísse sua alma como possuía a de Misty e a de Edward. Ele não se submeteria.

Estava seguro de que Misty tinha recebido ordens de observá-lo para logo lhe dar um relatório a sua ama, assim comeu aquele delicioso café da manhã com rapidez, com uma expressão de atordoamento na cara. De vez em quando, sorria fracamente para lhe agradecer à mulher a comida.

Quando terminou, ela recolheu a bandeja. Já não estava assustada de aproximar-se dele.

— Me alegro de ver que te encontra melhor, Willem. Disse a você que tudo iria bem. Nossa senhora nos quer. E a você, mais que a nenhum outro, acredito.

— Por que pensa isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Estava chorando quando saiu e foi dormir. Nunca tinha visto a senhora chorar. Ao princípio pensei que você lhe tinha feito mal de algum jeito, mas quando o perguntei, esteve a ponto de me cortar a cabeça. Disse-me que se Edward ou eu lhe machucasse, embora só fosse um cabelo da cabeça, passaríamos o resto de nossas vidas lamentando-o.

Ele assimilou tudo aquilo, sabendo que era uma loucura por sua parte pensar que Sarafina podia seguir tendo algo da garota que tinha sido. A moça pela que apaixonou quando só era uma voz em sua mente.

Fechou os olhos enquanto recordava o que tinha passado entre eles aquela noite. Ela se tinha alimentado dele como se fora uma presa que tinha caçado. Depois o tinha tratado como se fosse um brinquedo sexual que tinha comprado para se satisfazer.

Entretanto, quando o tinha beijado... Tudo tinha mudado.

Seus movimentos ficaram lânguidos, tenros. Will sentia tudo o que ela estava experimentando, e acreditava que ela também sentia o que ele experimentava. Deu-se conta pela forma em que ela o tinha tomado com mais profundidade quando ele necessitava mais profundidade, e pela forma em que ela se moveu mais e mais rápido quando se aproximava do êxtase. E quando ele tinha explorado dentro de seu corpo, ela o tinha seguido. Will havia sentido seu clímax estremecedor com tanta força como tinha sentido o seu. E ela seguia beijando-o.

Amando-o.

Ele o havia sentido.

Ou, possivelmente fosse o poder de seu sangue, lhe infundindo sua magia escura na alma?

Nunca tinha experimentado um sexo tão intenso. Nunca.

E, apesar de tudo o que tivesse ocorrido, desejava-a de novo.

Misty o deixou sozinho, mas voltou algo mais tarde com alguns livros para ele. O dia passou lentamente.

Quando chegou a noite, ele sentiu que Sarafina se aproximava. Não a ouviu, mas notou que estava indo a ele.

Possivelmente fosse certo que seu sangue realmente tinha efeitos sobre sua anatomia.

As correntes não se apertaram para aproximá-lo da cama. Parecia que os serventes tinham informado a Sarafina de sua mudança positiva de atitude.

A porta se abriu, e ela apareceu vestida com uma bata vermelha de cetim. Nem sequer se tinha arrumado ainda. Ele esteve a ponto de sorrir, pensando que possivelmente ela queria repetir a noite anterior. Entretanto, imediatamente se forçou a manter uma expressão abobada e, simplesmente, ficou olhando, fingindo que a adorava sem pensar, tal e como faziam seus mascotes.

— Minha preciosa senhora. — disse, com a voz suave — Estive muito só sem você.

Ela piscou, assombrada, embora lhe parecesse que via a sombra da suspeita em seu semblante. Era bela. Deus, ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bela. Entretanto, não tinha conseguido convencê-la.

— Assim quer que acredite que agora é meu servente.

— Seu devoto servente.

— E o que sente por mim?

— Adoro-te, Sarafina. Quero-te com todas as minhas forças. — lhe disse ele. Fez-lhe um nó no estômago ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, mas tinha que fazer caso omisso.

Ela começou a caminhar a seu redor, enquanto se dava suaves golpezinhos no queixo com o dedo indicador, pensativamente.

— E como poderia comprová-lo? — ela se deteve atrás dele, e Will sentiu seus olhos cravados nas costas. Esperou, sabendo que tinha que conseguir que aquilo resultasse convincente. Tinha que obedecê-la sem dúvidas.

— Sua senhora tem fome, Will.

Will fechou os olhos. Deus, aquilo não. Outra vez não. O fazia perder o sentido de desejo, e lhe deixava débil e quase sem poder mover-se.

De todas as formas, abriu-se a camisa e voltou a cara para ela.

— Então, bebe. — lhe disse.

Ela se aproximou, observando atentamente sua cara, esperando que ele se estremecesse ou se encolhesse, ou desse o mais mínimo sinal de resistência. Entretanto, ele não o fez. De fato, quando ela baixou a cabeça para seu peito, lhe entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo e lhe atraiu a cabeça. Ela tocou sua pele com os lábios frios e úmidos e ele teve um calafrio. Não entendia como era possível que uma mulher a que deveria odiar o excitasse tanto. Ela abriu a boca em seu peito, e ele sussurrou:

— Faça. Bebe de mim, Sarafina.

Atravessou-lhe a pele justo abaixo da clavícula, mas não muito profundamente. Depois retirou as presas e lhe lambeu o sangue. Ele se estremeceu de desejo, de pés a cabeça.

— E agora é sua vez. — ela se afastou dele, mas só um pouco. Will tinha a mandíbula tensa, enquanto lutava contra todas aquelas sensações que aquela mulher era capaz de lhe produzir. Tentou não tremer visivelmente, e lutou contra o impulso de tendê-la na cama e tomá-la, obrigá-la a deixar o papel de ama dominadora e a que admitisse que estiva louca por ele, como ele por ela. Que admitisse que o queria.

Sarafina se tirou uma diminuta lamina e se fez um corte na palma da mão, que fez brotar uma infinidade de gotas vermelhas sobre a pele.

— Ponha-te de joelhos. — lhe disse — Ao fim e ao cabo, esta é uma comprovação de sua obediência.

Não titubeou e ficou de joelhos. A torpe aterrissagem lhe fez mal no pé ferido, e ele fez um gesto de dor e viu que ela o notava. Sarafina lhe ofereceu a palma e ele tomou com as mãos encadeadas e a levou a boca. disse-se que tinha que fingir que não sentia repugnância, mas em realidade, não a sentia. Lambeu o sangue, beijou-lhe a mão repetidamente e depois voltou a lamber um pouco mais.

A respiração dela se acelerou. Bem. Era bom que aquilo lhe afetasse. Demônios, cada gota que lambia lhe enviava ondas de sensações pelo corpo inteiro.

Will queria devorá-la, mas ainda tinha tudo sob controle. Recordou o que lhe tinha contado Jameson Bryant, que um vampiro podia sangrar-se e morrer tão somente por uma pequena ferida, assim afastou a cara lentamente, tirou-se a camisa e a rasgou. Com um dos farrapos, enfaixou- a mão a Sarafina com ternura, fez-lhe um nó e o selou com um beijo.

— Deveria ter mais cuidado, Sarafina. Cortaste-te muito profundamente.

Tremendo, lhe passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

— E te importaria se eu morresse antes que saísse o sol?

Lentamente, ele ficou de pé e lhe passou um braço pela cintura.

— Eu também morreria se você morresse.

Sarafina não se separou dele. Olhou-o nos olhos enquanto ele aproximava a cara dela. Beijou-a profundamente, com ternura. Não a pressionou nem exigiu nada, como lhe ordenavam todas as células de seu corpo. Beijou-a como um escravo devoto, pedindo, rogando. E, quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, afundou-se em seus enormes olhos negros e lhe sussurrou:

— Quero-te.

Sarafina se liberou de seus braços de um puxão e lhe deu as costas.

— Nunca mais volte a dizer isso!

" _Por quê?"_

Will se aproximou dela e a tomou pelos ombros.

— Irritei-te. Perdoe-me. Se não gosta de escutar essas palavras, nunca voltarei a repeti-las.

— Isso espero.

Ele baixou a cabeça para lhe beijar o pescoço.

— Deixa que te agrade. Posso derramar um bálsamo sobre sua alma, para acalmá-la como nenhuma outra coisa poderia fazê-lo. Permite-me isso?

Ela não disse nada. Não se moveu do lugar onde estava. Tão somente se deslizou as mangas da bata pelos ombros, e deixou que o objeto caísse a seu redor. Não levava nada mais.

Will desenhou a curva de sua espinha dorsal com os dedos, e depois com os lábios. Oh, sim. Ela acreditava que tinha o controle de tudo, verdade? Acreditava que o tinha convertido em um servente descerebrado, como esses outros dois zumbis que pululavam por aquele mausoléu. Entretanto, estava equivocada. Ele ficou de joelhos. Ao fim e ao cabo, lhe gostava que estivesse de joelhos, não? Beijou-lhe as nádegas, algo que, sem dúvida, era o que ela tinha em mente, embora possivelmente não de forma tão literal. Depois tomou pelos quadris e a girou para ele.

Enredou os dedos em seu pêlo e a abriu com os polegares para alimentar-se dela de uma forma diferente. Sarafina deixou que sua cabeça caísse para trás, e se agarrou aos ombros de Will enquanto ele conseguia que tremesse e se estremecesse. Ele continuou alimentando-se e empurrando-a para trás, até que a parte de atrás de suas pernas topou com a cama e Sarafina caiu de costas sobre ela. Abriu-lhe mais as pernas e se enterrou mais, seguiu empurrando-a, desejando devorá-la até que não ficasse nada dela. Em sua mente não ficou nada mais que ela, seu sabor, sua essência, os sons que estava fazendo enquanto ele a empurrava até os limites da resistência. E quando ela gritou seu nome, lhe apertando tanto a cara contra seu corpo que ele logo que podia respirar, nem lhe importava, lambeu-lhe obedientemente todos os líquidos. Depois, de repente, ela o empurrou com tanta força que ele escorregou pelo chão até que as correntes detiveram seu trajeto.

Sarafina se levantou da cama e caminhou para ele com o olhar de um predador.

— Tire as calças. — sussurrou.

E ele o fez rapidamente, o qual foi um pouco acertado, porque ela o montou imediatamente. E enquanto se movia, seus peitos subiam e baixavam frente à cara de Will. Tomou um com a boca e sugou. Gostou-lhe de senti-lo, e ele continuou fazendo-o até que ela voltou a gritar seu nome enquanto sentia espasmos ao redor dele, e ele se derramou dentro de seu corpo.

Ela caiu para diante e lhe afundou as presas na garganta, e bebeu, e seguiu bebendo.

Deus, até onde ia chegar?

Will se estava enjoando. Estava muito débil. Mataria-o naquela ocasião? Ele moveu as mãos sobre seu peito para apartá-la, mas se conteve. Aquilo danificaria seu álibi. Tinha que seguir jogando aquela partida até o final, levar o farol até suas últimas conseqüências.

— Toma-o tudo, Sarafina. Morrerei satisfeito em seus braços esta noite.

Funcionou. A sucção em seu pescoço cessou, e Sarafina levantou a cabeça. Ele a olhou, e viu que o pânico se refletia na cara e em seus enormes olhos. Apertou-lhe a mão contra as feridas do pescoço e soltou uma maldição entre dentes.

Ele deixou que a cabeça lhe caísse para um lado e fechou os olhos. Poderia havê-los mantido abertos com esforço, mas queria fechá-los, e aquilo não podia danificar a situação.

— Will. — sussurrou ela — Deus, o que tenho feito?

Ela se levantou de um salto e pôs rapidamente a bata. Depois foi para a porta e a abriu de par em par.

— Edward, Misty!

Os dois chegaram rapidamente. Will ouviu suas pegadas, embora lhe parecesse mais longínquas do que teriam devido.

— O que lhe ocorreu, senhora? — perguntou Misty.

— Isso não é teu assunto. — respondeu Sarafina. E depois, em um tom mais suave, disse — Eu não queria... Coloquem na cama e lhe tirem as cadeias. Tomem a chave. Vigiem toda a noite. Vai necessitar muito soro. Se morrer, pagarão-o caro.

— Sim, senhora. — respondeu Edward — Não se preocupe, ocuparemo-nos de tudo.

A porta da suíte se fechou atrás de Sarafina quando partiu.

Will esteve a ponto de sorrir. Magnífico. O farol tinha funcionado. Notou como o deitavam e lhe tiravam as correntes, e como Misty lhe punha algo suave e úmido nas feridas do pescoço.

— Está muito pálido. — sussurrou.

— Deve ter desagradado à senhora. — replicou Edward — Não cabe dúvida de que o merecia.

— Se não a tivesse agradado, ela não quereria que lhe tirássemos as correntes. — disse ela.

Will começou a pensar em seu plano de fuga. Aquilo ia ser fácil. O fato de ter conseguido escapar daquela caverna do deserto fazia que aquele pequeno desafio parecesse um jogo de crianças. Sarafina não era tão boa como ela acreditava. E ele ia vencê-la em seu próprio jogo.

Assim que conseguisse voltar a si.

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Tinha sido impossível conseguir bilhetes para um vôo que chegasse a Nova York antes do amanhecer. E teria sido ainda mais difícil partir a toda pressa sem alarmar ao Jameson e a Angélica, que teriam estado dispostos a cozerem-se vivos ao sol com pressa de chegar junto a sua filha se se inteirassem da verdade. Por isso, Rhiannon tinha um plano.

Tinha comprado quatro bilhetes para um vôo que saía de Michigan uma hora depois do anoitecer, e duvidava que nem sequer o sonho do dia pudesse liberá-la da preocupação que sentia. Entretanto, finalmente caiu adormecida, como sempre.

Ao anoitecer seguinte, já se tinha levantado, tomado banho e arrumado quando Roland despertou. Olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Vai me contar o que está ocorrendo, ou vai me manter na escuridão, por dizê-lo assim?

— Esse foi um trocadilho muito mau, meu amor. E você é também muito mau na hora de guardar seus pensamentos de seu querido amigo Jameson.

— Assim há algo que não quer que ele saiba.

— Se houver algo que ele precisa saber, inteirará-se a tempo. — disse Rhiannon. Tinha tomado a decisão que lhe parecia melhor para solucionar aquilo. Conseguiria que Jameson e Angélica chegassem junto a sua filha a tempo e economizaria a Angélica toda a preocupação desnecessária. Se pudesse.

Alguém bateu na porta. Imediatamente, abriu-se, e Angélica apareceu vestida com uns jeans e um pulôver.

— Deveríamos sair esta noite. — disse — Ir ao cinema, ou algo assim.

— Sempre e quando for em Nova York. — respondeu Rhiannon, sorrindo alegremente — Reservei um vôo para todos que sai dentro de duas horas.

Vocês virão durante uns dias.

Angélica arqueou as sobrancelhas. Atrás dela, Jameson apareceu e disse:

— Olhe, prometemos a Amber que não a espiaríamos, e acredito que é importante que guardemos a promessa.

— Ora. Não irão espiá-la, só vão passar uns dias em minha casa. Amber Lily me conhece suficientemente bem para saber que eu não aceito um não como resposta.

— Mas... Avisou-nos com tão pouco tempo... — disse Angélica.

— Um momento. — disse Jameson — Aqui ocorre algo.

Rhiannon lhe deu as costas, mas ele se aproximou dela, tomou-a pelo braço e fez com que se voltasse.

— Me diga o que está passando, Rhiannon.

Ela cravou-lhe o olhar nos olhos, sem amedrontar-se.

— Quem sou?

— Temos tempo para conversar?

— Quem sou?

Ele suspirou e pôs os olhos em branco.

— Você teve muitos nomes. Ao princípio foi Rianikki, a primeira filha do Faraó, princesa do Nilo, blábláblá...

— Exato. Sou uma vampiresa de mais de dois mil anos de idade, Jameson Bryant. Não sou uma mulher frívola que faça pedidos frívolos.

— Pedidos? Você não faz pedidos absolutamente. Você se limita a dar ordens.

— E espero que se cumpram. — disse ela, e olhou por cima do ombro do Jameson, para a Angélica — Recolhe suas coisas. Saímos em vinte minutos.

Angélica a olhou fixamente.

— É pela Amber, verdade? Ocorreu-lhe algo.

— Amber está esperando em minha casa quando chegarmos. — lhe disse Rhiannon enquanto se aproximava dela— Prometo-te que, que eu saiba, Amber está perfeitamente bem. E agora vai e faz a bolsa para que possa vê-la você mesma.

Angélica saiu correndo, e Jameson se voltou para o Roland.

— O que acontece?

— Não sei, Jamey. Ela não me disse nada que não tenha dito a vocês.

Ele se voltou para a Rhiannon de novo.

— Tem algum problema?

Ela apareceu pela porta, mas Angélica já se tinha ido.

— É possível, mas estava bem quando falei com ela. A salvo. Não há nenhuma necessidade de fazer com que a sua mulher tenha um ataque de ansiedade e de preocupação até que saibamos com segurança, e não saberemos até chegarmos ali.

— Está bem. Mas se me está ocultando algo...

— É que tem que ser do contra em todas as ocasiões, Jameson? Estou cansada disso, mais do que imagina. Se não fosse o pai de Amber Lily, já teria estrangulado você faz tempo.

— Claro, princesa. Você segue pensando-o.

Mostrou-lhe as presas, e ele saiu da suíte.

Roland se voltou para ela.

— Tem razões para estar preocupada?

Ela assentiu.

— O suficiente para ir diretamente pra casa assim que aterrissemos. Pandora terá que esperar umas quantas horas mais que a recolhamos da casa da babá.

Às duas horas, os quatro estavam no avião para Nova York. Durante todo o vôo, Angélica esteve pálida e concentrada. Rhiannon supôs que estava tentando receber algum sinal de sua filha. Ela sempre tinha tido uma forte conexão com sua filha, mas se debilitava com as distâncias grandes. Possivelmente enquanto se aproximavam de Nova York pudesse sentir que Amber estava bem e se recuperasse um pouco. Porque, apesar de todos os esforços de Rhiannon para economizar dor a Angélica, estava quase doente de preocupação.

Quando as rodas do avião tocaram a pista de aterrissagem do aeroporto de La Guardia, de repente, Angélica se apertou as mãos no peito e começou a ofegar para tomar ar. Afogava-se.

Jameson a abraçou brandamente para tentar acalmá-la.

— O que ocorre? Angélica, o que acontece?

— Raptaram-na, Jamey. Levaram nossa filha. — disse ela.

Amber Lily havia sentido algo justo antes de ouvir o som. Instintivamente, empurrou a Alicia para que rodasse pela cama e ambas caíram ao chão justo quando ouviram a explosão da porta de entrada e depois, pisadas apressadas.

Enquanto ouviam três homens aproximar-se do banheiro, Amber empurrou a sua amiga para que se arrastasse em silêncio, às escuras, centímetro a centímetro, sob a cama. Ela ficou escondida sem mover-se. Os homens entraram na suíte, e do outro extremo da cama, Amber viu que levavam armas que pareciam antigas. Um deles abriu o armário e olhou com cautela no interior. Outro estava no banheiro da suíte.

Entretanto, o que realmente a assustou foi o que ficou à entrada do dormitório. Tinha a cara rosa e cheia de manchas e cicatrizes. Levava uma peruca mal feita. Tinha a boca normal por um lado, mas pelo outro estava deformada. E estava ali quieto como se estivesse escutando, ou possivelmente cheirando o ar.

— Sei que está aqui, Amber Lily. Não tem sentido que te esconda. Encontramos uma nota de sua mamãe no bolso traseiro de uns jeans que tinha deixado na suíte do hotel. Tinha este endereço escrito.

Ele estava olhando para a cama. Amber se amaldiçoou por haver-se esquecido da nota de sua mãe. Como podia ter sido tão descuidada?

— O armário está vazio. — lhe disse um dos homens ao homem disforme.

— O banheiro também. — disse o outro, aproximando-se.

— E o resto da casa? — perguntou em voz alta, voltando a cara para fora da suíte.

De algum lugar do salão, uma voz de homem respondeu:

— Vazia, senhor!

— Bom, pois então só fica a cama. — disse ele com a voz cantarina, como se estivesse recitando uma poesia infantil — Está escondida sob a cama, Amber Lily?

Alicia tomou ar, provavelmente, assombrada de que ele soubesse o nome de sua amiga. Com uma espécie de sorriso, o homem deformado se aproximou da cama. Quando estava a ponto de levantar a colcha, Amber Lily saiu do outro lado.

— Estou aqui. — disse.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— É você a híbrida de vampiro ou é sua fiel acompanhante? —perguntou ele.

— Sou Amber Lily Bryant. — respondeu ela — A garota que desejará não ter ouvido falar em pouco tempo. — continuou, com a voz tremente, embora esperasse que ele não se desse conta.

— Eu sou Frank Stiles. — lhe disse ele, sem emprestar atenção a sua ameaça — Pode me chamar senhor. Onde está sua amiga, a garota que estava contigo? — perguntou-lhe Stiles.

— Não há ninguém mais aqui. Enviei-a pra casa quando soube que tínhamos problemas.

— E onde está sua casa?

Ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, lentamente.

— Por que não foi com ela?

Amber encolheu os ombros. Então, ele sorriu como se soubesse a razão.

— Ah... Pela luz do dia, verdade?

— Senhor, nós a vimos na rua, à plena luz.

— E você já esteve errado, verdade?

O homem o olhou com a expressão vazia, e não disse nada. Stiles se voltou de novo para o Amber.

— Agora é pleno dia. Vamos comprovar se a afeta a luz.

Os dois homens a agarraram com força pelos braços. Ela pensou que podia haver-se liberado deles com facilidade, mas não o tentou. Tinha que deixar que a levassem dali sem protestar, para afastá-los o máximo possível de Alicia. Depois se encarregaria deles.

Aproximaram-na da janela e um deles abriu as cortinas de veludo negro.

O sol brilhante entrou em ondas, e a cegou. Ela puxou um braço para proteger os olhos enquanto tentava arrastar-se para trás.

— Já está bem! Afaste ela daí! — gritou Stiles.

Os homens a separaram da janela e voltaram a fechar a cortina.

— Eu gostaria de conservá-la viva, no caso de que não o tenha deixado o suficientemente claro. — continuou Stiles.

Eles se desculparam e a tiraram fora da habitação. No salão havia outros dois homens e uma mulher. Os dois homens estavam postados junto às janelas, e a mulher bloqueava a porta.

— Aonde vão me levar?

Stiles sorriu e olhou a outro dos homens enquanto respondia:

— Ah, a um velho lugar, no Byram, Connecticut. Leva anos pertencendo à família. — os dois sorriram amplamente, como se estivessem compartilhando uma brincadeira particular.

— A sua família?

— Não. À tua. — disse, e soltou uma gargalhada. Entretanto, o som terminou convertendo-se em uma tosse que fez com que se dobrasse durante uns instantes. Então, entre os seis a envolveram em uma manta negra e uma mulher lhe pôs uma injeção no braço. Imediatamente, perdeu a consciência.

Quando despertou de novo, Amber estava em um dormitório que poderia ter estado em uma casa normal, embora muito antiga. A porta, entretanto, tinha sido substituída por uma de barras de ferro. Também as janelas tinham as mesmas barras. Olhou por uma delas e viu que a casa estava sobre um escarpado muito alto, que dava diretamente ao mar. Ou possivelmente não, porque podia ver a outra borda ao longe, embora a única luz que iluminava a paisagem era a da lua cheia brilhando sobre a água. Era um lago? Onde demônios estava? Deus, devia ter estado inconsciente durante horas.

Havia homens, soldados, justo debaixo da janela da habitação. O imóvel tinha uma grade muito alta, de ferro forjado e pontas agudas na parte superior das barras.

Recordou, então, as coisas que lhe tinha contado seu pai sobre aquela gente. Era possível que o Departamento de Investigações Paranormais tivesse sido destruído pela rebelião dos vampiros no mesmo ano de seu nascimento, mas alguns de seus membros tinham sobrevivido. Seu pai lhe tinha contado como capturavam e como torturavam. Os experimentos cruéis que levavam a cabo com os vampiros. E o muito que tinham desejado tê-la quando era um bebê, para usá-la como porquinho da Índia.

E a tinham. Deus, o que iam fazer-lhe?

O medo lhe encolheu o coração, e lhe escapou um soluço doloroso. Fechou os olhos, mas as lágrimas lhe caíram de todas as formas. Secou-as com irritação, abriu a janela e puxou as barras com força.

Não se moveram nem um milímetro.

Tentou-o na outra janela, uma e outra vez. E também com a porta. Puxou até que lhe doeram as mãos, mas não serviu de nada.

Estava presa. Era uma prisioneira do DIP. Exatamente igual a sua mãe, quando a tinham encerrado em uma caixa de cimento e a tinham deixado ali para que morresse.

Amber se deixou cair no chão, abraçou-se os joelhos e chorou desconsoladamente.

Sarafina saiu correndo de casa, no meio da noite. Só estava vestida com a bata vermelha e ia descalça. Estava chorando enquanto corria. Fugia de algo, embora não sabia de que. Não era de Willem. Ele já não podia lhe fazer mais dano.

Durante um instante pareceu que havia voltado no tempo, a sua juventude, quando era uma moça nova, inocente e frágil. Tinha corrido pelo bosque, de noite, depois que Bartrone a tivesse convertido, tendo feito senti-lo tudo mil vezes mais, a dor, a fome, o anseio...

Ela tinha negado tudo o que lhe tinha contado, e havia voltado correndo a seu acampamento, com sua família. Descalça, quase nua, tinha corrido na escuridão.

E ali os tinha encontrado, ao redor de um menino pequeno que estava convexo no chão, muito pálido, imóvel.

— Tentei cobrir a minha irmã tanto tempo como pude. — disse Katerina com suavidade — Mas já não posso fazê-lo mais. Está aliada com um demônio. Vi por mim mesma como matava a este menino inocente, igual matou a Belinda. E a outros muitos.

Todos emitiram exclamações de dor, de medo e de ódio. Katerina olhou através do fogo aos olhos de André.

— É certo. — disse ele — Eu também vi. Katerina e eu queríamos salvá-la do demônio, mas já a tem entre suas garras. Eu a queria, mas já não é ela mesma.

— Devemos deixá-la. — disse Katerina — Rompe-me o coração dizer estas coisas de minha própria irmã. — continuou. Depois cobriu a cara com ambas as mãos e chorou em voz alta. André também se esfregou os olhos.

Os outros assentiram solenemente.

— Embora seja triste, temos que fazê-lo. — conveio Gervaise — Vamos, peguem suas coisas e as queimem. Depois deveríamos matá-la, embora em realidade já esteja morta para nós. É a única maneira.

Todos começaram a mover-se, assentindo. Todos exceto Katerina, porque o prometido de Sarafina tomou pela cintura quando todos se foram e a levou entre as árvores. Ali a olhou intensamente nos olhos.

— Você escondeu tudo aquilo de valor?

— É obvio. Sarafina tinha ouro e prata dos pagamentos de suas predições. E também tenho sua bola de cristal e suas jóias. Escondi-o tudo em um lugar seguro, não se preocupe.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou com força.

— E ela?

— Já deve estar morta. Deixei-a ali, para que o demônio se alimentasse dela.

— Então, poderemos estar juntos finalmente. — murmurou ele, e a beijou apaixonadamente — Sua irmã já não se interporá no caminho de nossa felicidade.

Sarafina sentiu seu coração romper quando viu com claridade o que lhe tinham feito. Sua própria irmã e seu próprio amado. Tinham conspirado contra ela, tinham-na acusado de ter entendimentos com o demônio, tinham tentado assassiná-la e depois tinham voltado todo o seu clã contra ela. E o menino. Teriam sido capazes de sacrificar a um menino inocente para dar mais credibilidade a suas mentiras?

Olhou o corpo do pequeno e soube, por instinto, que não tinha sido um vampiro quem o tinha matado.

Então saiu dentre as sombras ao pequeno claro onde eles se estavam abraçando.

— Não se equivoquem, meus queridos. Eu sempre me interporei no caminho de sua felicidade!

Aterrorizados, eles dois se retiraram para trás, olhando-a com os olhos muito abertos.

— Disse-me que ela estava morta! — vaiou André a Katerina.

Alguns dos outros, que tinham ouvido o grito de Sarafina, aproximaram-se.

— Olhem! — gritou Katerina — Olhem seus olhos, e o quanto está pálida. — então, tirou-se um pequeno espelho do bolso e o sustentou frente ao rosto de Sarafina — Não tem reflexo!

— Não seja tola! — respondeu Sarafina, e tirou a sua irmã o espelho das mãos. Então se deu conta de que realmente não se podia ver no espelho. Passou-se a língua pelas presas e as notou afiadas e mais compridas que antes.

Bartrone lhe havia dito a verdade!

— Vai embora! — gritou Katerina — Antes que enviemos a nossos homens a te caçar como o animal que é.

— Pode ser que eu seja um animal, mas sigo sendo uma Shuvani!

Sarafina elevou as mãos e fez o sinal da maldição mais antiga que conhecia.

— Você, meu amado André, morrerá jovem por sua traição. Não verá outra década. E perante você, Katerina, declaro que um de seus descendentes compartilhará esta maldição que eu sofro, porque sou sua irmã, e meu sangue é seu sangue. O que vive em mim vive em você, assim um de seus descendentes será um vampiro. E você viverá para vê-lo.

— Não! — Katerina fez um sinal de proteção, mas Sarafina soube que já era tarde. Tinha notado como sua maldição saía dela com toda sua força, e supôs que tudo o que havia dito ocorreria.

Depois se voltou e correu para o mais profundo do bosque. Correu para o demônio, que era o único em quem poderia confiar. Com o tempo, aprendeu a amar a Bartrone. Entretanto, como outros, também a tinha traído e a tinha deixado sozinha.

Até Dante. Com Dante, Sarafina se tinha permitido amar de novo. E ele tinha sido o último a feri-la. Tinha escolhido a outra para amar.

Aquela noite, Sarafina correu até que se deixou cair no chão, sem forças, e seguiu chorando.

Fazia muito tempo que um homem não a tinha acariciado tão profundamente como o tinha feito Willem Stone. Tinha-lhe dado um intenso prazer, tinha-a beijado com paixão, tinha-lhe sussurrado palavras de amor...

Deus, havia-lhe dito que a queria.

Entretanto, só tinha feito aquilo porque ela o tinha convertido em um escravo sem cérebro, como Misty e Edward. Só porque ansiava as gotas de sangue que lhe dava. Eles também diziam que a queriam, e acreditavam que era certo.

Entretanto, sua declaração tinha sido diferente. Mais intensa e mais real. Ou possivelmente tivesse sido que uma parte ingênua e frágil dela queria acreditá-lo. Aterrorizava-lhe que seu coração tivesse respondido com tanta presteza e tanta necessidade a aquelas palavras. Parecia que o amor era uma droga a que ela tinha vício. Seria o amor, algo sem o que ela não podia viver?

Inclusive quando não era mais que uma ilusão.

Quando olhava ao Willem, não via um homem cuja vontade tivesse sido submetida até que só ficasse o desejo de agradá-la. Via o homem que era antes. Era aquele homem, o de sua mente, que lhe fazia amor. Aquele homem que havia dito que a queria que morreria por ela, e lhe tinha feito acreditar que era certo.

Mas não o era. Não podia ser certo.

E por isso chorava. Era do desejo de que fosse verdade do que fugia.

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Quando os quatro chegaram à vizinhança de Rhiannon, Angélica mal podia manter-se em pé. Rhiannon sabia que não devia duvidar do sexto sentido daquela mulher, e temia que tivesse acontecido algo terrível.

Antes que tivessem saído do táxi, Rhiannon viu os restos da porta principal de sua casa. Parecia que a tinham derrubado com um aríete. Angélica também o viu, e gritou. Pela primeira vez desde que tinham descido do avião, Jameson deixou de abraçá-la e saiu correndo para a casa, chamando a Amber Lily. Sem seu apoio, Angélica caiu ao chão, chorando e sacudindo a cabeça.

— Não, não está aqui. — disse — Não está aqui.

Rhiannon laçou a Roland um olhar e uma mensagem. Roland respondeu com o olhar. Ele cuidaria dela. E enquanto seu marido se agachava para abraçar a Angélica e ajudá-la a levantar-se, Rhiannon entrou correndo na casa.

Não a tinham destroçado, mas tinham desordenado tudo. As coisas estavam atiradas, como se tivessem estado registrando as habitações. Entrou no dormitório e abriu os sentidos, tentando sentir o mais mínimo sinal de alguma presença. E sentiu uma. Olhou ao Jamey aos olhos e soube que ele também o sentia.

Ela ficou de joelhos e olhou sob a cama.

Alicia gritou e se encolheu ainda mais, tampando a cara com as mãos.

— Sai, menina, não ocorre nada. Ninguém vai fazer mal a você. Sai.

Tremendo, Alicia se tirou as mãos da cara.

— Tia Rhiannon? — perguntou.

— Sim, sou eu. Roland também está aqui, e Jameson e Angélica. Está a salvo. E tem que sair.

— Angélica veio? — perguntou ela, com os olhos e as bochechas cheias de lágrimas.

— Minha filha, estou um pouco cansada de manter esta conversação com a cabeça rente ao chão. Ao contrário das crenças populares, eu não me dobro como um morcego. Sai da cama antes que eu te tire de um puxão.

Alicia assentiu e saiu arrastando-se. Assim que o fez, Jameson a pegou pelas mãos e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

— O que ocorreu? Onde está Amber? — perguntou-lhe.

— Não sei. Vieram uns homens, e ela me empurrou para que me colocasse sob a cama. Levaram-na. Onde está minha mãe?

— Não demorará a chegar. — respondeu Jameson — A chamamos por telefone e contamos tudo. Diga-me o que passou com a Amber, Alicia.

Alicia seguiu falando entre soluços.

— Amber só foi com eles para me proteger. Ela poderia ter lutado, mas eles seguiriam procurando, e teriam me encontrado.

— Onde a levaram? Onde, demônios? — Jameson tinha agarrado à moça pelos ombros, e estava a ponto de começar a agitá-la.

Rhiannon pegou-o pelos ombros também, e fez com que se desse a volta.

— A garota está traumatizada.

Roland entrou com Angélica, e Alicia se jogou aos braços da vampiresa.

— Não é tua culpa, Alicia. — lhe disse brandamente Angélica — Não pense que lhe culpamos por isso. Também me prenderem uma vez. Sei que não poderia havê-lo impedido.

— Deveria havê-lo tentado. — disse Alicia, lhe sussurrando ao ouvido — Deveria havê-lo tentado embora tivessem me matado. Mas não podia. Estava tão assustada que não podia me mover.

Rhiannon pensava freqüentemente que Alicia se parecia muito mais a Angélica que Amber, embora se impediu de dizê-lo.

— Vamos à cozinha. Acredito que a criada tem chá em um armário. Uma infusão será muito bom para você, Alicia. E depois tem que nos contar tudo.

— Mas é muito tarde. — disse ela, entre soluços.

— Tolices. São onze da noite, o que nos dá suficiente tempo para encontrar a esses miseráveis e conseguir que desejem não ter nascido nunca.

Ela assentiu. Rhiannon entrou a toda pressa na cozinha, pôs o bule no fogo e tirou a caixa de chá de um armário. Angélica acompanhou Alicia à cozinha, e as duas entraram arrastando-se lentamente, como se tivessem levado uma surra. Rhiannon teve que conter-se para não lhes gritar que se apressassem. Tomaram um par de cadeiras e se sentaram.

— O tempo é muito importante. — disse Roland, com muita delicadeza. Rhiannon soube que ele havia se dado conta de sua impaciência — Por favor, nos conte o que ocorreu.

— Bom... Nós víamos muito a esse homem. Várias vezes, quando saímos, parecia que estava nos seguindo. Estava na suíte ao lado da nossa, no hotel. Acredito que era um agente da DIP, um desses agentes dos que ouvi vocês falarem algumas vezes. Então, encontramos a aquela vampiresa na discoteca e...

— Que discoteca? — perguntou Jameson.

Alicia olhou para cima, com a culpa desenhada no semblante, enquanto procurava uma resposta.

— Não acredito que isso seja importante agora. — interveio Rhiannon.

Ele a olhou com cara de poucos amigos, mas assentiu.

— E o que passou com esse homem? Como era?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Parecia... Duro, forte. Era alto, com o cabelo negro... E usava bengala. Mancava.

Jameson fechou os olhos, como se aquilo lhe tivesse doído.

— Esse era Willem Stone, o homem que contratei para que lhes protegesse.

Alicia se tampou a boca com uma mão enquanto começavam a cair mais lágrimas dos olhos.

— Oh, Meu deus! Não sabíamos...

— Já nos demos conta. — disse Rhiannon — Segue, filha.

— Eu não acreditava que devêssemos nos aproximar da vampiresa, mas Amber disse que a mulher era de confiança. Assim que lhe contou sobre o homem que estava nos seguindo.

— E o que fez ela?

Alicia soluçou.

— A princípio nada, mas depois, quando se deu conta de quem era Amber, ela disse que nos ajudaria. Disse-nos que voltássemos para o hotel, que ela se encarregaria de tudo. Ao menos, isso é o que Amber me disse. Elas não falaram em voz alta.

O bule começou a assobiar. Rhiannon começou a levantar-se, mas Roland lhe pôs uma mão no ombro.

— Eu o trarei. — disse, e depois se voltou para a Alicia — Continua.

— Nós... Partimo-nos da discoteca. E ele nos seguiu como tinha estado fazendo. Mas ela também o seguiu. Oh, Deus, eu não sabia que ele só tentava nos proteger.

— O que ela fez a ele, Alicia? — perguntou Jameson. Ele estava ao lado de sua cadeira, com os punhos apertados.

— Ela... Nós vimos que... Ela se alimentou dele.

— Matou-o? — perguntou Rhiannon.

— Não sei! Amber acreditava que não. A senhora o jogou no assento de atrás de uma limusine e o levou. Nós pensamos que nossos problemas haviam terminado, e voltamos para o hotel. Amber queria revistar a suíte do homem para tentar averiguar o que era que ele pretendia. Assim que o fizemos, e encontramos uns fones de ouvido. Quando escutamos por eles, ouvimos vozes. Eram as vozes de uns homens. Vinham de nossa suíte, que estava justo ao lado. — disse Alicia, e então, tomou ar entre soluços — Estavam esperando por nós!

Roland lhe deu o chá, e ela tomou um sorvo.

— Pensamos que o homem trabalhava para eles. — seguiu dizendo a moça, com as bochechas cobertas de lágrimas.

— Mas puderam escapar deles. — lhe disse Rhiannon, para animá-la a que seguisse.

— Descemos correndo pelas escadas e saímos pela porta da garagem. Depois tomamos um táxi e viemos diretamente para cá. Mas eles encontraram uma nota no bolso traseiro de uma de suas calças jeans, e tinha este endereço escrito. Eles jogaram a porta abaixo e levaram a Amber.

— Quanto tempo faz disto? — perguntou Jameson.

— Foi no meio da amanhã. Tínhamo-nos deitado tarde, e ainda estávamos dormindo... Deviam ser... Não sei exatamente, umas dez da manhã.

Angélica fez um gesto de dor ao olhar o relógio da cozinha.

— Isso não significa nada. — lhe disse Roland — Sabe tão bem como eu que querem ter a Amber viva.

— E você sabe perfeitamente para que a querem viva! — Angélica se levantou de um salto e agarrou ao Jameson pelas lapelas da camisa — Temos que encontrá-la.

— Vamos encontrá-la. — disse ele. Tomou as mãos e lhe beijou os nódulos — Prometo que vamos encontrá-la.

— Alicia, quero que tente se lembrar de tudo o que ouviu a partir do momento em que chegaram esses homens até que levaram a Amber. Disseram algo, algo, a respeito de aonde iriam levar a Amber?

— Não. Nada. — respondeu a garota, com os olhos fechados — Espere. Houve algo... A respeito de um lugar muito antigo... Era como uma brincadeira entre dois deles, a respeito dos antepassados de Amber, não dos deles, disseram. Depois riram.

Jameson franziu o cenho.

— Connecticut! — disse Alicia — Brian, ou Byron, ou...

— Byram. — disse Jameson.

— Meu Deus, a velha casa de Eric. — disse Roland.

— Então, sabem? Sabem onde levaram a Amber?

Angélica olhou ao Jameson nos olhos, com a mesma pergunta no olhar. Jameson assentiu.

— Sim.

— Vamos agora mesmo. — disse Rhiannon, ficando de pé rapidamente.

— Antes temos que pensar em certas coisas. — interveio Roland — Temos que pôr Alicia a salvo. E também teremos que conseguir algum refúgio em Bryam, no caso de não conseguimos resgatar a Amber antes que se faça de dia. E acredito que deveríamos encontrar a essa vampiresa estranha, e averiguar o que fez com esse Stone.

Rhiannon pensou que ela o passaria bem enfrentando a estúpida que tinha atacado ao guarda-costas das garotas e que as tinha deixado indefesas contra os caçadores de vampiros. Então, trocou de opinião. Amber Lily não era precisamente indefesa.

— Alicia, recorda o nome dessa mulher?

Alicia levantou a cabeça.

— A mulher da que Amber te falou por telefone? Sarafina.

Rhiannon entrecerrou os olhos.

— Conhece-a? — perguntou-lhe Angélica.

— Ouvi falar dela. Informo-me dos outros imortais que habitam na zona onde vivo.

— É possível que não o tenha matado, depois de tudo. — disse Jameson — Acredito que têm... Uma história. E que mais sabe sobre ela, Rhiannon? — perguntou-lhe.

— É uma ermitã. Vive encerrada em um imóvel palaciano, ao norte da cidade.

— Não temos tempo para procurá-la neste momento, nem sequer pelo Willem Stone. — disse Angélica — Deus sabe o que estarão fazendo a minha filha. Temos que encontrá-la agora mesmo.

Rhiannon olhou a Alicia.

— Carinho, está segura de que eles não sabiam que estava escondida sob a cama enquanto eles falavam?

Alicia assentiu.

— Amber lhes disse que eu tinha ido para casa. Perguntaram-lhe por que não foi comigo, mas pensaram que fosse pela luz do dia. E ela não os corrigiu.

Rhiannon enviou ao Roland uma mensagem com o olhar.

" _Está muito fácil. Há algo que não encaixa."_

Ele ouviu seus pensamentos com tanta claridade como se ela os tivesse expressado em voz alta, e pelo gesto de preocupação de seu semblante, Rhiannon soube que estava de acordo. Mas também sabia, como ele, que tinham que ir. Não tinham escolha.

— Por Deus, o que ocorreu? — perguntou a voz de uma mulher na sala ao lado. Alicia ficou em pé.

— Mamãe?

Susan entrou correndo na cozinha. Alicia a abraçou chorando.

— Recebi sua mensagem no balneário e tomei o primeiro vôo. O que passou?

— Explicaremos isso no carro. Tem algum carro aqui, verdade, Rhiannon? — perguntou Jameson.

— Vários. Estão na garagem de trás. — disse ela. Saiu da cozinha e voltou pouco depois com vários chaveiros. Não voltou a falar de novo até que estivessem na garagem. Só se podia acessar a coleção privada de Rhiannon com uma combinação de números que tinha que digitar em um teclado numérico de segurança. Uma vez dentro da garagem, continuou — Sugiro que vocês dois levem a Ferrari. — disse a Susan, lhe lançando as chaves — Irá mais depressa que qualquer outro carro que encontrem pela estrada. Vão para a casa de Eric e Tâmara, na Virginia. Lembram-se de onde fica?

Susan assentiu e se voltou para abrir o Ferrari. Alicia deu um abraço a Angélica.

— Sinto-o muitíssimo.

— Sei, carinho. Não é tua culpa.

Alicia se limpou as lágrimas e olhou a Rhiannon.

— Tragam Amber para casa.

— Não o duvide, Alicia. Traremos.

Quando Willem despertou, sentia-se como se tivesse a ressaca de uma bebedeira de três dias. Quando tentou levantar-se, voltou a cair sobre a cama. Deus, não tinha equilíbrio, e o pé lhe doía insuportavelmente. Não tinha tomado os analgésicos desde antes de entrar naquela casa.

Tinham-no vestido, e possivelmente também o tinham banhado, mas não queria pensar nisso. Estava descalço e não via os sapatos por nenhum lugar, nem tampouco sua bengala. Mas ele não estava preso, e sabia de sobra que se não escapasse naquele momento era possível que nunca o fizesse. Não estava seguro de quantas vezes mais poderia fingir que era um zumbi doente de amor de uma maneira convincente.

Tolices. Tinha sido muito fácil. Possivelmente muito fácil.

Ao fim e ao cabo, ele era um homem com sangue nas veias, caso que ainda ficasse algo, e ela era uma mulher bela e desejável. Embora fosse uma vampiresa, ele teria que ter estado mais morto que ela para não desejá-la. Aquilo não significava que estivesse voltando-se viciado nela, só era uma atração física normal. Poderosa, sim. Demônios, ele tinha estado apaixonado por aquela mulher, tinha-a amado inclusive antes de conhecê-la. Mas já não a queria, depois do que tinha tentado lhe fazer.

Não. Aquilo era uma mentira, e ele sabia. Havia algo que comia as suas vísceras e que não queria examinar com atenção. Possivelmente fosse o vício que lhe tinha causado o sangue de Sarafina. Seria uma versão debilitada do feitiço que tinha lançado a seus zumbis. Embora não estava seguro de por que não lhe tinha afetado como a eles; possivelmente sua vontade fosse muito forte para dobrá-la. Entretanto, qualquer laço emocional que sentisse com aquela mulher não podia ser outra coisa que uma maldição. Tinha-o aprisionado naquela casa contra sua vontade, por Deus, e tinha tentado convertê-lo em seu escravo.

Sem pensá-lo mais, coxeou até a porta e abriu a porta com cautela. Esperou um pouco e não viu ninguém, assim saiu e percorreu tão silenciosamente como pôde o corredor até que chegou a escadinha que descia ao vestíbulo. Agarrou-se ao corrimão de madeira maciça e desceu rapidamente.

No vestíbulo, parou-se para escutar, e percebeu um murmúrio de vozes que chegavam da esquerda.

Edward e Misty estavam falando em voz baixa na cozinha, assim tinha o campo livre para sair. Quando chegou à porta e girou o pomo, viu que estava aberta.

Pareceu-lhe muito estranho que Sarafina deixasse a porta de sua casa sem fechar. E aquela idéia deu passo a outra: onde demônios estava ela naquele momento? Notou um calafrio pelas costas e olhou para trás. Ninguém. Estava-se pondo muito nervoso, aquilo era tudo. Abriu a porta e olhou para fora.

A lua iluminava o jardim. Havia um caminho de cascalho que conduzia dos degraus de pedra da entrada principal da casa à porta da entrada do imóvel. Aquela porta lhe preocupou. Era alta, de ferro forjado, e estava entre dois pilares de pedra. Desceu os degraus e começou a caminhar para a porta. O caminho de cascalho estava margeado por uma sebe cuidadosamente podada.

Quando chegou à porta, deixou de preocupar-se. Aquelas sebes, de dois metros de altura naquela zona, formavam ângulos retos à altura da porta e seguiam em ambas as direções como um muro. Não havia cerca. Will se deteve e se voltou a observar a casa durante um segundo. Parecia que o magnífico edifício olhava a ele também e lhe estava dizendo adeus e boa viagem.

Tirou aquele estranho sentimento da cabeça e empurrou a sebe para atravessá-la e sair do imóvel. Então descobriu por que Sarafina pensava que não necessitava de cerca: a sebe era de espinheiros. Pequenas adagas lhe atravessaram a pele, mas já tinha chegado longe o suficiente para voltar atrás. Assim seguiu empurrando.

Os espinhos lhe rasgavam a pele. Uma se cravou no pé bom e lhe obrigou a seguir avançando com o ferido. Então, notou um espasmo de dor que lhe atravessou de baixo para cima.

E com aquela dor lhe chegou uma imagem, muito breve, mas clara como a água. Sarafina, sentada em meio a um vasto jardim, com fontes e estátuas a seu redor. Banhada na luz da lua, estava apoiada na base de uma imagem de pedra, com a cabeça sobre os braços dobrados, a cara escondida. E estava chorando.

Então voltou para a realidade de novo, quando saiu da sebe e caiu ao chão de fora do imóvel, que estava a um nível inferior. O impacto fez com que estivesse a ponto de perder a consciência, e também lhe arrebatou aquela visão. Durante um momento, sentiu o insensato desejo de ir procurá-la e obrigá-la a explicar-se. Quem era ela, na realidade? A bebedora de sangue manipuladora e controladora ou a garota vulnerável e de bom coração que ele tinha conhecido em um princípio? Ainda via às vezes àquela garota, quando Sarafina baixava a guarda. Havia-a sentido quando tinham feito amor. E queria que voltasse.

Não importava. Embora lhe doesse o coração e todas suas emoções lhe diziam que voltasse para ela, sua cabeça e seu instinto de preservação lhe dizia que seguisse movendo-se para afastar-se daquele lugar o mais rápido que pudesse. Durante um instante não soube o que fazer, mas finalmente, seu sentido de dever se impôs. Fez a promessa de proteger a duas garotas jovens do perigo. Sua prioridade devia ser aquela: encontrar a Amber Lily e a Alicia e assegurar-se de que estavam a salvo.

Levantou-se e continuou caminhando até que chegou a uma estrada. Então, ficou no meio da pista para obrigar a parar ao primeiro carro que passasse, inclusive embora esteve a ponto de ser atropelado. Quando conseguiu convencer ao condutor de que não era nem um assaltante nem um criminoso, pediu-lhe que o levasse até o lugar mais próximo que tivesse telefone. O homem lhe sugeriu que seria melhor levá-lo ao hospital, e Will, ao dar-se conta de que queria ajudá-lo, pediu-lhe que o levasse a sua casa. Queria ir diretamente ao hotel para comprovar como estavam as garotas, mas não tinha a chave, nem a carteira, que estavam em algum lugar da casa de Sarafina, e estava completamente seguro de que não poderia convencer a ninguém de que o deixasse entrar em sua suíte naquele estado.

Quando chegaram a sua casa, chamou à portaria, e o porteiro respondeu ao interfone com voz sonolenta. Finalmente abriu e Will subiu até sua casa.

— Stone? Que demônios lhe ocorreu? Atracaram-no?

— Sim, algo assim. Tiraram-me as chaves, senhor Ramírez, assim não posso entrar. Poderia me dar a cópia?

O senhor Ramírez sacudiu a cabeça.

— Quer que chame à polícia? — perguntou-lhe o homem, e depois franziu o cenho e o olhou dos pés a cabeça — Ou melhor, a uma ambulância?

— Não, obrigado, só quero entrar em meu apartamento.

— Muito bem, muito bem. Um minuto. — o homem partiu pelo corredor e voltou com um molho de chaves — Tome a sua. — lhe disse — Por favor, meta-a por baixo da minha porta quando tiver terminado com ela, de acordo?

— Claro. Muito obrigado.

— De nada. — disse o porteiro, e antes de fechar a porta, fez uma pausa — Está seguro de que não necessita de um médico, Stone?

— Parece pior do que é.

— Está bem. Amanhã pela manhã chamarei o chaveiro para que lhe troque a fechadura, de acordo?

— Obrigado.

Will foi para o elevador e subiu para sua casa. Quando entrou, foi diretamente ao banheiro para tomar os analgésicos. Depois se olhou ao espelho. Estava assombrosamente pálido, e os arranhões vermelhos que tinha pela cara intensificavam a palidez. Suspirando, abriu a torneira e começou a lavar-se. Quando terminou, vestiu-se com roupa limpa, pegou as chaves do carro, um pouco de dinheiro e uma bebida energética da geladeira, que bebeu enquanto descia a entrada pelo elevador.

Quando chegou ao hotel, pensava que se encontrava bem melhor, embora seguisse muito pálido. Na recepção lhe deram uma chave extra e subiu para sua suíte, ansioso para ver as meninas dormindo a salvo em suas camas.

Entretanto, quando chegou ali e forçou a fechadura de sua suíte, não havia nem rastro delas. De fato, parecia que tinham revistado sua suíte completamente.

Saiu correndo para sua própria suíte. Embora notasse que tinha entrado alguém, não a tinham revistado. Simplesmente, as coisas não estavam no lugar onde ele as tinha deixado. Entretanto, ti que ter em conta que ele não estava cem por cem em sua capacidade. Podia ser que estivesse equivocado.

Abriu uma das gavetas do armário e procurou o pequeno artefato de rastreamento entre as coisas. Entretanto, quando o ligou, não aconteceu nada.

Ou a outra peça que tinha colocado na bolsa de Amber Lily não funcionava, ou estava fora de cobertura. Demônios, não sabia o que fazer. Além disso, não acreditava que pudesse permanecer acordado durante muito mais tempo. A perda de sangue o tinha debilitado, por não falar das relações sexuais.

Durante um momento, voltou-lhe a mente o momento que tinha explorado a boca e o corpo de Sarafina. Ela tinha sido deliciosa, ansiosa e algo mais... Vulnerável, de uma forma que o tinha surpreendido. Como se ele tivesse o poder de destruí-la com suas carícias, seus beijos, suas febris declarações de amor.

Mas aquilo era estúpido. Não lhe importava nada o que ele sentisse nem o que dissesse. A única coisa que queria era controlá-lo como se fosse uma marionete. Durante os momentos de paixão que tinham compartilhado, ele não havia sentido aquilo, mas sabia que era a verdade. Ela tinha feito todo o possível por que assim fosse.

Tirou Sarafina da cabeça e se deu conta de que tinha que chamar ao Jameson Bryant. Ia ter que lhe contar que tinha perdido a pista de sua preciosa filha, que tinha estragado o trabalho e que não tinha nem idéia de onde estava.

Mas, embora deixasse soar o telefone uma e outra vez, não obteve resposta.

Will se tombou na cama só um momento, apenas o necessário para esclarecer a cabeça, para pensar em qual seria o movimento mais inteligente que podia fazer a seguir. Entretanto, àquelas horas da madrugada, acabou dormindo.

E sonhou com Sarafina.

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Amber percorreu durante muito tempo a cela de um lado a outro. Finalmente, o homem do rosto deformado apareceu ao outro lado da porta de barras e a saudou.

— Olá, Amber. Sinto-o pelo alojamento. — disse, e lhe lançou a mochila entre as barras – Trouxemos-lhe suas coisas. Menos o telefone, claro. Temos que tomar cuidado com sua família.

— Mais vale que tome cuidado. — disse ela. Procurou com o olhar algum objeto para lançar. Pegou um quadro da parede e o atirou de lado para que passasse entre as barras e lhe golpeasse a cabeça. Entretanto, ele teve os reflexos suficientes para proteger a cara com os braços. Pela forma de amaldiçoá-la, Amber soube que de todas as formas lhe tinha doído. Bom.

— Vai me deixar sair daqui, senhor, ou vai lamentar.

— Não. Você vai cooperar conosco, querida, ou será você quem o lamentará. E agora, ponha o braço entre as barras. Precisamos tirar outra amostra de seu sangue.

Amber lhe lançou um insulto que teria feito com que sua mãe se encolhesse ao ouvi-lo. Depois concentrou toda sua energia na parte do teto que havia justo em cima do homem, e fez com que um pedaço de gesso caísse e se fizesse pedacinhos. Stiles só teve tempo de saltar para afastar-se. Amber se deu conta de que lhe tinham feito algo enquanto tinha estado inconsciente, não sabia o que, mas se sentia mal. Pulsava-lhe o coração com muita força, doíam-lhe os músculos e notava uma opressão no peito.

— Vou colocar esse lugar abaixo! — gritou, e as coisas começaram a voar a seu redor e a estampar-se contra as barras. Os abajures, as cortinas, a mesinha de cabeceira...

Stiles se retirou dali durante um instante, mas de repente apareceu outro homem com uma arma nas mãos. Apontou para ela e disparou.

O dardo entrou na parte baixa das costas, e a droga que continha começou a lhe fazer efeito quase instantaneamente.

— Maldita seja! — disse Stiles — A última dose fez com que lhe baixasse tanto a pressão arterial que não sabemos se os experimentos deram certo. Disse-te que não se repetisse. Precisamos conservá-la viva e em um estado normal para aprender algo de utilidade.

— Desta vez foi metade de uma dose. — disse o outro homem — O que vamos fazer, deixar que jogue a casa abaixo?

Amber caiu ao chão, em pânico. Não poderia controlar o que lhe fariam enquanto estivesse inconsciente. Quando tinha acordado a última vez, tinha algumas faixas no corpo, e hematomas nos braços e nas pernas. Não estava segura, mas acreditava que lhe tinham cortado o cabelo, também. E aquilo só seria uma parte. Estava segura de que havia mais coisas. Nunca havia se sentido tão mal em toda sua vida.

Tentou manter-se consciente enquanto eles abriam a porta e entravam. Stiles se agachou para levantá-la. Ela tentou fazer voar mais coisas com a mente, mas o único que conseguia era que os objetos caíssem ao chão. Tentou golpeá-lo, mas seus golpes eram tão frágeis como teriam sido os de Alicia.

Ele a pôs na cama e se voltou para seu acompanhante.

— Traz a equipe. Temos que terminar com isto antes que o efeito do tranqüilizador passe.

Ela abriu muito os olhos.

— Não, por favor. — sussurrou.

Stiles sorriu.

— Agora pede "por favor"? Acreditava que eu iria lamentar.

O som das rodas de um carrinho sanitário atraiu sua atenção. A mulher que tinha visto na casa de sua tia Rhiannon entrou empurrando-o. A bandeja superior estava carregada de instrumentos, incluindo uma caixa eletrônica com cabos e almofadinhas das que usavam para dar choques elétricos aos pacientes com parada cardíaca. Stiles pôs um par de luvas de látex e tomou um pequeno bisturi.

Amber se concentrou na lâmina. O medo lhe deu forças para fazer uma última tentativa. A lâmina saltou da mão do homem, girou e lhe cravou na palma, atravessando-a.

Uivou de dor.

— Lamenta agora? — perguntou-lhe com esforço, enquanto outros se aproximavam dele.

— O que vamos fazer com ela, Stiles? — perguntou-lhe a mulher — Alguns dos exames requerem que esteja consciente e se mostre cooperativa ao mesmo tempo.

Entre dentes, ele respondeu.

— Não se preocupe. Teremos toda a sua cooperação em pouco tempo. Seus pais chegarão a qualquer momento.

E então, a droga fez todo seu efeito e a arrastou à escuridão.

Rhiannon conduzia sua Mercedes com o Roland a seu lado, sentado rigidamente, olhando sem cessar de um lado a outro, vigilante. Até aquele dia, ainda não se acostara com os veículos em movimento. Sofria-os quando era necessário, ou só por fazê-la feliz. Mas nunca desfrutava deles.

Rhiannon adorava os carros, quase tanto como adorava a seu velho gato. Sentiu uma pequena pontada de nostalgia quando passaram junto à cidade em que estava Pandora, mas não tinham tempo de parar para recolher sua mascote. Não, quando sua preciosa Amber estava nas mãos daqueles miseráveis.

Enquanto se aproximava, jogou um olhar a Angélica, que ia no assento de atrás, junto ao Jameson. No momento, a mulher não havia sentido a proximidade de sua filha. Aquilo tinha deixado Rhiannon muito preocupada.

Finalmente, atravessando o campo de Connecticut, chegaram até a estrada que os conduziria até a antiga casa de Eric Marquand, o melhor amigo de Roland e de Jameson. Eric e sua noiva Tâmara tinham tido que abandonar aquele castelo junto ao mar, uma vez que os agentes do DIP tinham averiguado sua existência. Os vampiros que tinham a desgraça de atrair a atenção daquela banda de assassinos nunca podiam permanecer durante muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Rhiannon tinha tido a esperança de que aquilo terminasse uma vez que o DIP tivesse sido destruído, mas evidentemente, suas esperanças não se cumpriram.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, tirou o carro da estrada e o estacionou entre uns muito altos pinheiros. Os quatro desceram e começaram a caminhar a borda da estrada estofada de agulhas verdes. A essência das árvores perfumava o ar. Em uns poucos instantes, a casa apareceu ante seus olhos.

Ela olhou os três blocos de pedra cinza que compunham a construção. Tinha janelas arqueadas. Rhiannon olhou ao Jameson e viu que ele estava observando com o rosto muito sério aquele lugar.

— Está bem, Jamey? — perguntou Roland, deixando-se levar uma vez mais pelo hábito de chamá-lo por seu nome de menino.

Jameson tragou saliva.

— Traz-me lembranças. E não são todas boas.

— Não tinha mais de onze anos quando enfrentou àquele assassino e me salvou a vida nesta mesma casa.

— E uns dias depois, você me devolveu o favor. — disse Jameson.

Os dois homens trocaram um longo olhar. Tinham uma relação tão próxima como a de um pai e um filho, Rhiannon sabia. E embora o jovem algumas vezes a deixasse por sua impulsividade e sua impaciência, ela o queria igualmente.

Na parte superior da grade que rodeava a casa havia pontas agudas, e pela parte de trás, o terreno caía por um escarpado até a borda rochosa do mar. Não era, entretanto, muito difícil para os vampiros.

Ela se agachou e saltou. Superou a grade com facilidade. Os outros a seguiram e depois, todos percorreram o atalho empedrado que se estendia ante a casa, entre os arbustos que cresciam em ambos os lados. Fazia anos que não voltavam ali.

— Não sinto a Amber. — sussurrou Angélica.

— Possivelmente esteja dormindo. — disse Jameson. _"Ou inconsciente"_ , pensou, mas não teve tempo de bloquear sua consciência, e os outros perceberam a idéia com clareza.

— Ou possivelmente nem sequer esteja aqui. — disse Rhiannon rapidamente, ao ver a expressão do rosto de Angélica.

Ela se deteve antes de chegar à porta do castelo, e os outros ficaram imóveis ao seu lado.

— O que... — e então, soube de repente. A ameaça do perigo lhe invadiu a mente — É uma armadilha! — gritou. Então, todos os matagais que os rodeavam tomaram vida.

Os quatro se deram a volta e correram para a grade. De repente, acenderam-se uns potentes focos que os cegaram com luzes que provinham de todas as direções, e das sombras emergiram uns homens que disparavam armas automáticas.

Quando chegou à grade, Rhiannon a saltou e caiu de qualquer jeito do outro lado. Seguiu correndo para o carro, e quando chegou se deu conta de que estava sozinha.

" _Roland!"_ , gritou ela mentalmente.

Sua resposta lhe chegou fraca, mas claramente.

" _É muito tarde, meu amor. Apanharam-nos. Vá! Vai, consegue ajuda e volta."_

" _Não demorarei!"_

" _Por favor, se cuide."_

Rhiannon entrou no carro, colocou-o em marcha e pisou no acelerador até o fundo para perder-se na noite que quase terminava.

Roland lhe havia dito que conseguisse ajuda. Onde? Eric e Tâmara estavam muito longe, e o único vampiro que poderia servir de ajuda era a mesma a que teria que culpar por aquela situação: Sarafina.

Possivelmente o mortal, Willem Stone, pudesse resultar útil se ainda estivesse vivo. Parecia que Jameson confiava nas habilidades daquele homem. Entretanto, não poderia localizá-lo sem recorrer a vampiresa.

Assim supôs que devia ir vê-la.

Pôs o carro em seus limites, mas antes de chegar à cidade, o sol começou a sair pelo horizonte, e seus raios atravessaram o pára-brisa escuro e começaram a queimar Rhiannon nos olhos e na cara. A delicada pele de suas clavículas começou a encher-se de bolhas. Já não havia tempo para continuar. Girou o volante e saiu da estrada. Então se deu conta de que estava justo na estrada que levava ao rancho onde estava Pandora.

O calor, a luz e a dor se combinaram para conseguir que apertasse os dentes. O volante estava tão quente que quase não podia agarrá-lo. Sua visão tinha um filtro vermelho. Chegou a uma clareira entre as árvores e desceu do carro. Suas forças estavam acabando. O sonho diurno estava começando a vencê-la, mas se se detinha sob a luz do sol, morreria. Seguiu caminhando até que chegou a um charco de água verde e se meteu dentro.

A água fresca, cheia de algas e limo, envolveu-a e lhe acalmou a dor. Enquanto seu corpo se afundava no barro suave e frio, o lodo verde se fechou sobre ela, bloqueando os raios do sol.

Sarafina ficou nos jardins, afastada de todos, até que passou aquela tormenta emocional. Não queria ver o Willem. Não queria ver ninguém. Sentia... Algo que era desconcertante para ela: arrependimento por ter conquistado o espírito de Willem Stone. Nunca tinha experimentado o menor remorso por ter convertido em escravos a Misty e ao Edward. Mas, com o Willem, tudo tinha sido diferente. Embora ele tivesse estado perseguindo àquelas duas garotas, ainda havia algo especial. Algo único entre os homens mortais. E ela o tinha roubado. Tinha-lhe despojado de sua vontade de ferro e lhe tinha feito ser menos do que era antes. Menos que o homem ao que tinha amado.

Arrependia-se com todas as suas forças de haver feito. Teria sido melhor matá-lo diretamente que lhe fazer viver assim. E embora não fosse muito tarde para remediá-lo, para liberar seu espírito lhe tirando a vida, Sarafina sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Enfurecia-lhe sentir-se dirigida por seus ridículos sentimentos por um homem. E mortal, além disso!

Lutar com aquelas estranhas emoções a tinha deixado exausta. Caminhou para a casa e entrou pela porta traseira, com a esperança de não encontrar-se com ninguém de caminho a sua suíte. Estava a ponto de amanhecer. Possivelmente o sonho diurno lhe devolvesse seu ser, a mulher com o coração coberto de gelo impenetrável. A mulher que tinha sido antes de Willem Stone.

Entretanto, seu trajeto se viu interrompido por Edward e Misty. De algum lugar da casa, chegaram-lhe as vozes nervosas de seus serventes, e soube que algo ia mal. Alterou seu caminho e os encontrou no corredor do andar superior.

— O que ocorre? — perguntou-lhes.

Misty se deu a volta com os olhos úmidos.

— Oh, senhora, tem que nos perdoar! Enganou-nos, como certamente também enganou a você! — disse, e caiu de joelhos ante Sarafina.

— Do que está falando?

Misty não pôde deixar de soluçar, assim Sarafina olhou ao Edward, que estava frente a ela, vacilante.

— Escapou-se, senhora. Tiramos as correntes e deixamos a porta aberta, como você nos disse. Supusemos que fosse leal, como nós. Mas nos enganou. Partiu-se.

— Partiu-se... — sussurrou Sarafina, enquanto olhava além do Edward, para a porta aberta da suíte em que tinha estado Willem. Perguntou-se brevemente por que não estava cheia de raiva por seu engano. Em vez disso, sentia um estranho alívio. Ele só tinha estado fingindo. Fechou os olhos e lhe caíram as lágrimas de gratidão.

E suas declarações de amor? Seus beijos? Tudo aquilo tinha sido parte de uma atuação. Não eram mais autênticos do que teriam sido se ela tivesse tido êxito na hora de conquistar sua mente. Mas, verdadeiramente, estava contente de não havê-lo conseguido. Não queria ver submetido ao Willem Stone. Entretanto, sim o queria, apesar de seu negro coração.

— Não importa. — disse a seus serventes — Não era bom o bastante para ficar conosco.

Notou que o amanhecer lhe afetava mais que o usual, naquele estado de esgotamento mental.

— Sua carteira e o resto de suas coisas estão na gaveta do escritório, na biblioteca. Aí encontrarão seu número de telefone e sua direção. Enviem tudo hoje. Eu vou descansar. Não pensem mais em Willem Stone.

— Bom dia, Amber Lily. — disse a mulher, tingida de loiro. Amber não tinha dormido. Estava sentada na cama, observando como saía o sol por cima do oceano, e nem sequer se voltou para a caçadora de vampiros.

Sentia-se muito mal, e não sabia por que. A última vez que despertou tinha o cabelo úmido e lhe ardia a garganta.

— Trouxemos dois cafés da manhã diferentes, para que escolha. Um grande copo de A-positivo, recém extraído. Inclusive ainda está quente. E um prato de bacon e ovos. O que prefere?

Amber se voltou e lançou à mulher um olhar assassino.

— Seu coração em um prato. Ligeiramente assado.

A mulher não captou o sarcasmo. Abriu muito os olhos e deu a bandeja ao homem que tinha a seu lado. Depois tirou um caderno do bolso e escreveu umas quantas coisas.

Amber pôs os olhos em branco.

— Sim, escreve, doutora Einstein. A paciente tem tendências canibais. Mas será melhor que me traga depressa o fígado de alguém, ou me tornarei invisível. — disse, e assinalou ao homem com um gesto da cabeça — O dele vai servir. Pode usar esta faca de manteiga. Eu gosto com muita cebola. Vamos, depressa.

Por fim, fez-se a luz no cérebro da mulher. Deixou de escrever e a olhou.

— Está com seus joguinhos de novo.

— Você acredita?

A mulher riscou com irritação o que tinha escrito.

— Quero que me responda a verdade nesta ocasião, Amber Lily. Qual destes pratos está dentro de sua dieta normal? Alimenta-te de sangue, como seus pais?

Amber olhou o copo e concentrou nele toda sua ira.

Então o copo explodiu, lançando sangue e dardos de cristal ao peito e a cara da mulher, a seus braços e a suas mãos. Ela gritou e deu uns passos para trás, protegendo o rosto como pôde.

— Kelsey! — o homem deixou cair a bandeja da comida ao chão e se aproximou dela — Deus, está bem?

Ela se voltou e correu a procurar uma toalha, com seu atento ajudante seguindo seu rastro. Stiles se aproximou pelo corredor, aplaudindo lentamente.

— Muito bem feito, menina. Muito bem feito. Mas, temo que tenha acabado a nossa paciência com você e com suas manhas de criança.

— Suponho que então o melhor será que me deixem partir, porque de todas as formas as coisas não vão mudar.

— Oh, é claro que sim, que sim. — ficou imóvel em frente às barras da porta, com um sorriso de confiança na parte da cara que não tinha deformada — Você vai colaborar daqui em diante. Você vai responder a todas as nossas perguntas e se submeterá a todos os exames que nós lhe façamos.

— De verdade? E como vai conseguir?

— Nelson, traga! – disse Stiles a alguém, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Amber.

Então apareceu um homem e se aproximou com algo que parecia um corpo nos braços. Estava envolto dos pés a cabeça em uma manta negra. O coração de Amber deu um tombo.

— Feche a cortina. — lhe ordenou Stiles — Não quero que peguem raios de sol. Já sabemos que sobre ti, entretanto, não têm nenhum efeito, ao contrário do que nos fez acreditar no princípio.

Amber se apressou a correr as cortinas de tecido gordo. Então, Stiles se aproximou do homem e abriu a manta. Amber tomou ar com brutalidade e se aproximou da porta.

— Mamãe! — disse. Passou os braços por entre as barras e acariciou a cara de sua mãe.

Através dos laços mentais que as uniam, sentiu que estava viva. Não a tinham matado. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo enquanto as lágrimas lhe corriam pelas bochechas.

— Por favor. — sussurrou — Por favor, não lhe façam mal. Farei o que quiser, mas não lhe façam mal.

Stiles assentiu.

— Era isso que eu esperava de você. E, agora vamos ter um pequeno bate-papo. Você vai me contar tudo sobre ti. O que come, quando dorme, como lhe afeta a luz do sol, e tudo o que eu precise saber. Entendido?

Ela assentiu. Enquanto Nelson voltou a pôr a manta sobre a cara de Angélica e a levou pelo corredor.

— Aonde a leva? Onde?

— Oh, não só a ela, filha. Também pegamos seu pai. E seu querido amigo Roland.

Ela fechou os olhos, chorando.

— Colaborarei, eu prometo. Mas, por favor, preciso saber onde os colocará.

— Em uma cela, em um nível que há sob o porão da casa. Conforme tenho entendido, foi um vampiro que a criou. Era sua guarida. É irônico, verdade?

Amber tragou saliva.

— É... Pequeno?

Stiles franziu o cenho.

— O lugar onde estão? É do tamanho desta cela, mais ou menos. Por que pergunta?

Ela teve que fazer um esforço para não deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio ao saber que sua mãe não estava confinada em um espaço minúsculo nem asfixiante.

— Queria saber se estariam cômodos. Sempre e quando souber que estão bem, cooperarei em tudo o que quiser. Prometo-o.

— Parece-me justo. — disse ele.

Amber assentiu e se deixou cair na cama, na cela às escuras.

— E o que é que quer saber?

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

Sarafina se levantou ao anoitecer com um sentimento de vazio no peito. Seguia sentindo as caricias dos lábios de Willem na carne cada vez que abria os olhos, e disse a si mesma que não devia permitir-se semelhantes frivolidades. Aquilo não era próprio dela absolutamente.

Tomou um banho quente e se vestiu. Depois desceu à cozinha para falar com Edward e Misty sobre os planos para aquela noite. Uma parte dela estava desejando ir procurar ao Willem, embora só fosse para convencer-se de que estava bem, e de que seus esforços por controlá-lo não o tinham afetado. Também deveria comprovar se as garotas estavam bem, embora no fundo soubesse que Willem não era nenhuma ameaça para elas. Entretanto, antes que tivesse começado a falar com seus serventes, algo explodiu na porta principal.

Durante um instante de loucura, Sarafina pensou que poderia ser Willem que havia voltado, e o coração deu um salto. Aquela vez, teria retornado por vontade própria.

Entretanto, logo sentiu uma nova presença em sua casa, e soube que não era Willem.

Era outro vampiro, um que vibrava de fúria. Tanto, que poderia converter-se em um assassino.

Sarafina olhou a suas mascotes.

— Partam. Saiam pela porta de trás, rapidamente, e se escondam no bosque. Não voltem até que lhes chame.

— Mas, senhora...

— Agora! — ordenou-lhes.

Eles dois saíram obedientemente pela porta da cozinha e se dirigiram à porta de trás. Sarafina os observou até que os perdeu de vista, e depois foi ao salão.

Havia uma mulher aos pés da escada. Tinha ervas verdes penduradas no cabelo e estava completamente molhada e cheia de barro. O vestido de veludo negro gotejava, e estava formando um pequeno atoleiro a seu redor. Seu cabelo negro e liso recordou a Sarafina o de sua irmã Katerina, e de repente sentiu ódio.

Ao lado da mulher havia uma pantera, sentada sobre os flancos traseiros. A vampiresa lhe estava acariciando entre as orelhas.

— Você deve ser Sarafina. Eu sou Rhiannon.

— Não me importa quem é. Entretanto, estou muito interessada em saber como se atreve a destroçar a entrada de minha casa e a entrar sem meu consentimento. E, além disso, a sujar o chão.

— Assim que você é a que está surpreendida, apesar de que tem muitas coisas às que responder.

— Quer dizer que tenho que responder a ti?

— Exato.

Sarafina riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Então, Rhiannon cruzou a habitação como um raio, agarrou-a pela nuca e se inclinou para ela, sussurrando:

— Você atacou e seqüestrou ao guarda-costas de Amber Lily Bryant, a pessoa que mais aprecio neste mundo, e a única moça que nasceu meio vampiresa.

Sarafina controlou sua fúria, mas estava fervendo perigosamente ao mesmo nível a superfície.

— Conhece os fatos. Sim, eu levei a um homem, porque Amber me pediu isso.

— E por essa razão, os caçadores de vampiros apanharam a Amber.

— Solte-me o pescoço.

— Diga-me onde está o homem. — lhe ordenou Rhiannon.

— Não sei onde está, e embora soubesse, não lhe diria isso.

— Mentirosa!

Sarafina apertou as Palmas das mãos contra o peito da mulher e a empurrou com força. Rhiannon voou até o outro lado da habitação e se golpeou contra a parede, com tanta força que fez um buraco nos tijolos. Os quadros caíram ao chão. Rhiannon se recuperou imediatamente e se lançou contra Sarafina. Golpeou-a como a bala de um canhão, e as duas rolaram pelo chão.

Entre murros selvagens e arranhões, Sarafina deu uma olhada à pantera, temendo-se que saltasse sobre ela para fazê-la em pedaços. Entretanto, o animal se limitava a passear inquieta de um lado a outro, agitado.

Sarafina seguiu lutando por sua vida, tentando esquivar dos poderosos golpes de Rhiannon. Caíram sobre a mesa e a fizeram pedacinhos, e naquele momento, no chão, Sarafina se deu conta de que seus serventes estavam na habitação ao lado, observando horrorizados a luta de uma esquina.

Ela lhes havia dito que partissem. Por Deus, tinham desobedecido as suas ordens! Tirou-se ao Rhiannon de cima e os viu inclinados sobre um pequeno moedeiro negro. Era a carteira de Willem. Que demônios pensavam que estavam fazendo, e por que a tinham conservado quando ela lhes havia dito que a enviassem?

Então sentiu um tremendo golpe nas costas. Rhiannon tinham destroçado uma cadeira contra sua espinha dorsal, conseguindo que caísse de joelhos.

— Vão se matar! — disse Misty, enquanto Sarafina se revolvia e lançava Rhiannon contra a parede em frente — Aqui está o número. Vamos, Edward, temos que chamá-lo!

Will despertou ao meio-dia, tirou o carro da garagem do hotel e conduziu sem destino, com a esperança de que o pequeno artefato de rastreamento lhe desse uma pista de onde estavam as garotas. Parou duas vezes para comer, e as duas vezes tomou todas as proteínas que pôde. Quando anoiteceu de novo, já se sentia bem melhor.

Tinha tentado entrar em contato com Bryant várias vezes, embora soubesse que o homem não estaria acordado durante o dia. Imaginava que teria uma criada, ou alguém que pudesse responder a suas chamadas. Entretanto, não foi assim, e tampouco teve sorte quando caiu a noite. Estava começando a perguntar-se se o homem que o tinha contratado e suas protegidas não teriam se esfumado da face da terra.

Então, o celular começou a soar brandamente.

— Diga? — perguntou. Por alguma estúpida razão, quase tinha a esperança de que fora Sarafina que o estivesse chamando.

— Willem! Tem que vir rapidamente!

Ele franziu o cenho, porque aquela voz lhe soou vagamente familiar. De repente, reconheceu-a.

— Edward?

— Sim. Veio uma mulher. Uma como a senhora. Estão brigando.

O estômago de Will se encolheu, mas não quis lhe emprestar atenção a aquele detalhe.

— Claro. Isso é algum truque para que eu volte, verdade? Onde está Sarafina? Deixe-me falar com ela.

— Vão se matar, Willem. Não sabemos a quem chamar!

Ouviu que alguém lhe tirava o telefone, e então lhe chegou a voz de Misty.

— Por favor, Willem, tem que vir! — gritou-lhe.

Willem percebeu ruídos que provinham do fundo.

Golpes violentos, cristais quebrados e estrondo. Houve um grunhido de dor, um ofego e um grito afogado. Depois ouviu imprecações. Reconheceu a voz de Sarafina, e ouviu também a de outra mulher. Então, o estômago sim lhe deu um tombo de verdade.

— Deus.

— Por favor, venha pressa! A estranha perguntou por você. É você que quer! Está matando a nossa senhora por sua culpa... Por favor...

— Está bem, está bem. Estou indo agora mesmo. — disse, e girou o volante por completo enquanto o dizia.

O sentido comum lhe gritava que era idiota, e que era uma loucura voltar para aquele lugar. Entretanto, o resto de sua cabeça lhe estava pedindo que fosse para lá o mais rápido possível, e não só porque aquela mulher que perguntava por ele pudesse lhe dar alguma pista sobre o paradeiro das moças. Também porque Sarafina estava em perigo, estava sofrendo, possivelmente defendendo sua própria vida, e ele não podia suportar pensar aquilo. Todas as células de seu corpo queriam estar ali para ajudá-la e protegê-la.

Claro. Aquilo era exatamente como querer proteger a um lobo faminto.

Ela não necessitava de seu amparo. E Will não sabia o que ia fazer quando chegasse ali. Uma mulher como a senhora, havia dito Edward. Aquilo significava que a visitante também era uma vampiresa? Que demônios ia fazer ele com duas mulheres daquela raça?

Moveu-se entre os carros tocando a buzina, pedindo passagem, até que finalmente chegou a uma estrada vazia e pisou no acelerador. Quando chegou a casa de Sarafina, tirou sua pistola do porta-luvas e a meteu na parte traseira da cintura das calças.

A porta da grade estava aberta, mas não importava, porque uma Mercedes já havia derrubado a sebe. Entrou correndo pelo caminho de cascalho e ao chegar à casa se deu conta de que a porta principal parecia lascas. Então tirou a arma da cintura e diminuiu o passo, no caso do que lhe estava esperando era uma armadilha.

Quando chegou ao salão, encontrou tudo destroçado. Os móveis e os vasos estavam quebrados, e não parecia que tivesse havido uma briga, estava mais para um furacão.

Sarafina estava sentada ao pé das escadas, junto a uma parte de corrimão quebrado. Tinha a cabeça pendurada para frente, com os cachos pendurados pela cara. Tinha a blusa rasgada e os braços cheios de hematomas. Ele deu um passo para ela, quando de repente, viu o enorme gato.

— Deus Santo! — virou-se para a esquerda e apontou a pistola para a enorme pantera. O animal estava junto ao corpo de outra mulher, sentada contra a parede.

— Baixa a arma, mortal. — lhe disse a estranha mulher com a voz débil. Tinha o cabelo negro como o de Sarafina, mas completamente liso, úmido e sujo — Não vai fazer mal a você... A menos que eu o diga. — levantou uma mão e acariciou a cabeça do felino.

Ele baixou a pistola, mas só um pouco, e começou a andar para Sarafina com um olho posto no animal.

— Se der um só passo para mim, senhora, seu mascote será história.

— Willem? — ao ouvir sua voz, Sarafina levantou a cabeça lentamente. Tinha um horroroso hematoma em um lado da cara.

— Demônios, o que ocorreu aqui? — meteu-se a pistola nas calças e se esqueceu da pantera. Deus, por que lhe tinha encolhido a alma ao vê-la assim? Por que queria abraçá-la e acalmar a sua dor com beijos, e depois destruir à pessoa que lhe tivesse feito aquilo? Ela era sua inimiga!

Não. Ela era parte dele, e Will sabia. Era uma estupidez seguir negando o que sentia por aquela mulher.

Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e a abraçou para lhe ajudar a levantar-se. Afastou-lhe o cabelo da cara com uma carícia.

— Está bem?

— Acredito que sim. — Sarafina se apoiou nele e o olhou, como se não acreditasse por completo no que estava vendo— Você voltou...

— Tinha que voltar...

Ela esteve a ponto de sorrir, mas se conteve. Ergueu-se e olhou ao outro lado da sala. A outra mulher também estava se levantando.

— Disse a você que não o tinha matado.

A outra arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela também estava muito golpeada e tinha hematomas, embora fosse difícil distinguir, porque estava muito suja.

— Tem sorte de que eu não tenha te matado.

— Se você realmente quisesse que eu morresse, teria deixado o gato me devorar.

A outra olhou à pantera.

— Pandora está ficando velha. Já não lhe deixo lutar. Só que se alimente com os restos quando termino.

Will fez um gesto de repugnância e deixou escapar um juramento em voz baixa.

— É Willem Stone, suponho. — lhe disse a estranha.

Ele assentiu.

— E você é...

— E sou Rhiannon. — disse ela, como se estivesse anunciando que era a rainha do universo.

— E, isso tem que significar alguma coisa para mim? — encolheu os ombros, olhando Sarafina, e depois de novo à estranha — Eu sinto muito, mas não conheço os vampiros.

Rhiannon o olhou com cara de poucos amigos, mas depois continuou.

— A garota que tinha que proteger é muito querida para mim, e graças a vocês dois, agora está em mãos de uns homens miseráveis.

— Levaram a Amber Lily?

— Sim. E também a seus pais e a meu marido, quando íamos resgatá-la. — disse, e baixou a cabeça ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

Ela era uma mulher dura, pensou Will, mas estava assustada por aqueles que amava, e ao mesmo tempo queria dissimulá-lo.

— E Alicia? — perguntou ele.

— Está a salvo. Amber a escondeu deles para protegê-la. Enviamos a ela e a sua mãe para um lugar seguro.

— E tem alguma idéia de onde estão os outros?

— Não. Esses homens não são tolos. Deixaram pistas que conduziram a uma pequena cidade de Connecticut, diretamente a sua armadilha. Eu deveria ter sabido. É mais que possível que os tenham transladado de lugar... Isso se não os mataram.

Sarafina falou brandamente.

— Exceto à garota. Eles não a matarão.

— Nem sequer a teriam, se não fosse por sua interferência.

— Já te disse que só estava tentando protegê-la.

— De mim. — interveio Will.

Olhou Sarafina nos olhos, perguntando-se por que não teria se limitado a matá-lo se realmente pensava que ele era capaz de fazer dano a uma menina inocente. Entretanto, já sabia por que. Havia algo entre eles, uma conexão que vibrava de energia, inclusive naquele momento. Possivelmente naquele momento mais que nunca. Ela não poderia lhe fazer dano, assim como ele não poderia fazer a ela. E embora tivesse querido pensar que era pelo sangue, sabia que havia muito mais.

— Poderia me levar lá? — perguntou Will.

Rhiannon o observou com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Você vai ajudar-me, então?

— Me contrataram para proteger essas garotas. Eu nunca fracassei em uma missão, ainda. E tenho a intenção de terminar esta com êxito, como as demais.

Sarafina se plantou frente a ele e lhe pôs as mãos sobre os ombros.

— Will, esses homens são poderosos. Podem matar você.

— Como no resto de minhas missões. É parte de meu trabalho, Sara. Sempre foi.

Olhou a perna e a bengala.

— Não pense que isto é uma grande desvantagem. — lhe disse ele — Não me impediu de vencer você, verdade?

Sarafina afastou o olhar.

— Seu talento para a mentira é assombroso.

Ela estava irada por suas mentiras, por sua atuação. Aquilo era um bom sinal.

— Temos que ir. Passou outro dia inteiro, e não estou segura de como vamos encontrá-los se os transladaram.

Sarafina a olhou.

— Você vai querer trocar de roupa. Eu também vou trocar, antes de ir.

— Ir? Acredita que quero sua ajuda, depois do que fez?

— Não. — disse Sarafina — É muito obstinada e arrogante para querer minha ajuda. Mas a necessita, porque do contrário não teria vindo até aqui. Sobe. Só será um momento.

As duas se dirigiram, movendo-se com dificuldade, para a escada.

— Vigie meu gato. — disse Rhiannon, voltando-se para Will.

A seu lado, algo quente e enorme lhe deu um golpe suave na perna. Olhou para baixo, assombrado, e viu a pantera esfregando o flanco carinhosamente contra sua coxa. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha entrado em um mundo nebuloso, e não acreditava que fosse sair logo.

Deu uns golpezinhos na cabeça da pantera. O animal empurrou para cima, e ele acreditou seriamente que estava ronronando.

— E o que há entre você e o mortal? — perguntou Rhiannon a Sarafina, enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha, depois de tomar uma ducha rápida.

— Do que você está falando?

Rhiannon se voltou e pegou um dos vestidos que Sarafina tinha deixado sobre a cama.

— Ele não é um dos nossos. E, tampouco é um dos Escolhidos.

— Não sou nem tola nem cega. Já tinha me dado conta.

— Então, que demônios está fazendo com ele? — seguiu pressionando Rhiannon.

— Não sei. Isso não é assunto seu, Rhiannon. — Sarafina soltou a resposta muito rapidamente, tentando fingir que não acontecia nada. Entretanto, sabia que Rhiannon havia se dado conta da primeira resposta.

— Envelhecerá. — disse Rhiannon — Morrerá. E você não.

— Eu poderia morrer. Nunca se sabe. — disse ela, enquanto fechava a saia. Depois, ficou um par de sapatos cômodos.

— Se eu o devorar quando terminar tudo isto, vou te economizar um montão de problemas. — disse Rhiannon.

Sarafina se deu a volta como um raio.

— Se atrever-se a tocá-lo...

— Sabia! Está apaixonada por um mortal! Pelos deuses, tem idéia do sofrimento a que está se arriscando?

— Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém. — disse Sarafina, e se encaminhou para a porta.

— Demônios, é possível que não tenha que destroçar você quando tudo isto terminar. — murmurou Rhiannon, seguindo-a — Você mesma se fá muito mais dano que eu.

Aquela miserável arrogante tinha razão. Era exatamente a razão pela qual tinha jurado que nunca voltaria a amar a ninguém. Entretanto, ela não tinha quebrado aquela promessa. Ao menos, naquilo a vampiresa estava equivocada. Ela não amava Willem Stone.

Não.

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

— Juro-lhe que estou dizendo a verdade. — disse Amber Lily Bryant.

Não estava choramingando. Stiles não tinha ouvido a garota choramingar até o momento. Ela era a classe de pessoa a que ele teria admirado, em outras circunstâncias. Mas estava no lado errado de tudo aquilo. Se seus experimentos tivessem êxito, entretanto, logo teria a arma anti-vampiros mais eficiente conhecida pelo homem.

— E como é possível que não saiba se é imortal ou não?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu cresço. Os vampiros não mudam a partir do momento em que são transformados. Se eu envelheço, é lógico pensar que ao final morrerei.

— Uma coisa não tem que significar necessariamente a outra.

— Não?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sara tão rápido como outros vampiros? Em um dia?

— Nunca tive nenhuma ferida grave em toda minha vida. Embora, se quer saber isso, vocês me têm feito suficientes para comprová-lo por si mesmos.

Ele franziu o cenho e observou as tirinhas e ataduras que a garota tinha nos braços e no peito, onde sua equipe tinha tomado pequenas amostras de pele.

— Diz que nunca teve uma ferida. Entretanto, está claro que sua pele não é impenetrável.

— Não. É porque meus pais sempre foram muito protetores comigo.

— Ahh, assim nunca sofreu nenhum acidente. E teve alguma doença? Resfriados, gripe?

— Não sei.

— Alguma vez esteve doente?

— Não, que eu recorde.

— Pois isso não é compatível com o fato de ser mortal. — disse ele. Ela encolheu os ombros — Sabe? É possível que ao final você mesma esteja contente desta investigação. Deve querer saber mais sobre sua própria natureza. Sobre tudo se for algo tão importante como saber se vai morrer ou não.

— Tudo o que vive pode morrer, senhor Stiles.

— Doutor Stiles. — corrigiu ele.

Ela apertou os lábios, duvidando em silêncio daquele título.

Stiles pensou que era muito esperta. Era verdade que ele não tinha nenhum título. Era um autodidata. Tinha uma experiência com os vampiros que tinha guardado durante toda a vida e que valia mais que tudo o que um homem tivesse podido aprender na universidade. E todos os anos de investigação no DIP. Tinha trabalhado com grandes cientistas de seu tempo. Ele deveria ser doutor, embora não fosse.

— Já comprovamos que tem capacidade telecinética. Não necessito demonstrações. Mas, pode ler o pensamento dos outros?

— Só a outros vampiros, e quando não estão bloqueando sua mente. Assim é como sei que minha família está bem, no porão abaixo.

— E eles podem ler os seus?

— Sim. São as mesmas regras. Embora eles também possam ler as dos mortais, quase de todos, dependendo de quão forte seja a vontade de uma pessoa.

— E você não pode?

— Não.

— Já. — disse ele — Deixe-me ver uma dessas pequenas feridas, de acordo?

Ela estirou o braço, e ele tirou uma das tirinhas. Deu-se conta de que ela nem sequer piscava. Possivelmente porque não doía. Stiles franziu o cenho enquanto olhava de perto a marca em sua carne.

— Já está quase curado. É possível que você não sare em um dia, como fazem seus parentes, mas realmente se cura em muito menos tempo que qualquer mortal. E também é fisicamente mais forte.

— Olhe, cooperei. Tirou-me suficiente sangue e tomou suficientes amostras de mim para construir um novo modelo, e respondi a as todas suas perguntas. Não tem já tudo o que necessita? Não pode deixar que partamos?

Ele fez caso omisso de sua petição. Pôs a tirinha em seu lugar.

— E como são seus ciclos menstruais? Normais?

Ela não disse nada.

— Bom, suponho que isso não tem importância neste momento. — disse. Tinha a intenção de mantê-la com vida tempo suficiente para averiguá-lo — Agora pode descansar. Depois veremos quanto peso é capaz de levantar. Estou seguro de que sempre se perguntou isso, verdade?

— Não.

Ele suspirou. Ainda não estava seguro de se lhe havia dito a verdade a respeito de seu vegetarianismo ou tinha sido um intento de sarcasmo. Entretanto, de as todas as formas havia dito a Kelsey que lhe levasse comida vegetariana.

— Você foi uma boa garota esta manhã. Seguiremos mais tarde com o resto.

Pegou a arma com o dardo tranqüilizador e o manteve apontado para ela enquanto chamava Nelson para que lhe abrisse a porta de barras. Nunca entrava na cela com as chaves. Aquilo poderia lhe causar problemas.

Sim, tinha decidido que prenderia Amber durante um período comprido. Seria seu objeto de estudo pessoal para o resto da vida dela, ou da sua, o que ocorresse primeiro. Era possível que inclusive a fizesse reproduzir-se, para ver que tipo de monstro produzia.

Aos outros, é obvio, teria que matá-los. Não gostava dos vampiros, e não pensava que houvesse muito mais que aprender sobre eles. O DIP tinha esgotado todas as vias de estudo, e embora ele tivesse temido que a maioria daquela informação se perdesse durante o incêndio do quartel general, mais de uma década atrás, durante o ataque dos vampiros, uma das relíquias que tinha resgatado dentre as cinzas tinha resultado ser o disco rígido de um dos computadores centrais da organização.

Tudo o que tinham aprendido estava ali.

Os pais da garota, e seu tio Roland, eram dispensáveis. Entretanto, não poderia desfazer-se deles até que a garota lhe proporcionasse por sua própria vontade toda a informação que necessitava. Desceu as escadas para uma sala que tinha sido o laboratório de Eric Marquand, embora Stiles não entendesse para que um vampiro necessitava um laboratório. Na atualidade, a estadia tinha recuperado sua função. Fechou a porta com chave atrás dele e se assegurou de que estava sozinho. Depois abriu um armário, tomou umas quantas notas em uns livros que eram só para seu uso, e voltou a guardá-los e fechar o armário. Então, foi a um pequeno refrigerador e tirou uma ampola com glóbulos brancos de Amber. Tinha-os separado do resto do sangue para assegurar-se de que não haveria incompatibilidade com a sua. Depois inseriu a ampola em uma seringa de injeção e se buscou a artéria. Cravou-se a agulha, apertou a seringa de injeção e fechou os olhos.

— Dois carros serão melhor que um. — disse Will — Necessitaremos todas as ferramentas que estejam a nossa disposição.

Rhiannon assentiu. Ela e seu gato se meteram na Mercedes.

— Sigam-me de perto. — disse a Sarafina e Will — Não me percam de vista.

— Estaremos justo detrás de você. — prometeu Will, enquanto caminhava para a lateral de seu carro. Abriu a porta para Sarafina, e pareceu que lhe surpreendia aquele gesto. Depois, ele correu para seu lado e se sentou atrás do volante.

Pôs em marcha o motor e se afastou em marcha ré do caminho. Deteve-se um instante para que Rhiannon saísse diante dele, e depois a seguiu.

— Dói tanto como sinto que dói? — perguntou a Sarafina.

— O que significa isso? — disse-lhe ela, confusa.

— Tenho muitas dores que não tinha antes. Parece como se fosse eu o que tem um galo na cabeça, um hematoma na bochecha e o tornozelo torcido, entre outras coisas.

— Você sente minha dor?

— Imaginei-me que é por causa do sangue. Misty e Edward não...?

— Não.

— Está segura? — jogou um olhar de soslaio, sem apartar a vista da estrada — Pareceu que também sentiam quando me chamaram por telefone.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eles têm ânsia por mim, como se fosse uma droga. Acreditam que me querem, mas o que querem é meu sangue. Não vivem dentro de mim da mesma maneira que...

— Da mesma maneira que eu. — terminou ele.

Ela voltou a cara e fixou o olhar no vidro.

— Eu estava furiosa com eles por me desobedecer, e eles sabiam. Correram para o bosque um instante depois de chamar você, que era o que lhes havia dito que fizessem desde o começo.

— Então, não lhe desobedeceram. Simplesmente, obedeceram-lhe um pouco mais tarde.

Ela o olhou fixamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Will sentiu sua dor como se fosse ele quem tivesse se movido. Doía-lhe a cabeça e tinha o pescoço rígido.

— O que estou sentindo é real, verdade? Dói muito.

— Os vampiros sentem as coisas em um grau muito mais intenso que os mortais. A dor e o prazer são mil vezes mais fortes em minha raça. Todos os sentidos são. Assim é certo que os golpes e as feridas estão causando desconforto. Se tiver algum dano grave, de todas as formas, vai se curar durante o sono diurno.

— Mas tem que suportá-lo durante metade da noite que temos pela frente. — disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça — Realmente, ela deu uma boa surra em você.

Ela lançou um olhar assassino.

— Não quero incomodar você. Simplesmente, é que estou assombrado de que tenha vencido você. Depois de tudo, você também me deu uma boa surra.

— Por que está fazendo isto?

— Fazendo o que?

— Conversando comigo. Como se... Como se não me odiasse com todas as suas forças.

Ele exalou um suspiro e ficou calado durante um instante.

— Suponho que é porque não odeie.

Ela o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados, como se não acreditasse.

— Provavelmente deveria odiar, tendo em conta o que tentou me fazer. Deus sabe que o tentei. Mas não odeio. Em realidade, quase te respeito por ter tentado proteger a essas duas garotas às que não conhecia. E, além disso, contra um homem com o qual sente certa conexão. Possivelmente, quando se importa um pouco. Ou estou equivocado?

Ela não disse nada. Só afastou o olhar e voltou a fixá-lo no vidro do carro.

— Tenho suposto que por isso não me matou diretamente. Por... Os laços que existem entre os dois.

— Eu não matei você porque nunca tinha conhecido a um homem com uma vontade tão forte como a tua. Submetê-la era um desafio ao que não pude resistir.

— E isso é tudo?

— Isso é tudo.

— Sinto muito, Sarafina, mas acredito em você. Não pôde fazê-lo, e, além disso, ainda está comigo. E se o desafio de submeter minha vontade era tudo o que queria, ainda estaria tentando-o. Deus sabe que é o suficientemente forte para te enfrentar umas quantas vezes mais a mim.

Sarafina se voltou para ele lentamente.

— No caso de que não tenha se dado conta, Willem, temos coisas muito mais importantes com que nos ocupar agora. Eu interpretei mal a situação e pus em perigo à Menina da Promessa. Tenho que arrumar esta situação. E quando terminar, se os dois estiverem vivos ainda, possivelmente reconsidere o de voltar a tentar o que quero conseguir com você.

Ele sorriu, um pouco perversamente.

— Não. Não o fará.

— E por que está tão seguro?

— Porque é possível que você conseguisse me submeter. E então, nunca teria a satisfação de saber se desejo tanto e estou tão apaixonado por você por seu controle ou simplesmente por mim mesmo.

Ela o olhou, como se lhe tivesse golpeado entre os olhos com uma maça.

— É certo. Você sabe. — disse ele.

Sarafina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Está jogando de novo com minha mente.

— Eu nunca joguei com sua mente. E nada do que fiz nessa casa era um jogo. Desejava até o último pedacinho de seu corpo, e mais ainda. E não posso lhe jogar a culpa ao sangue, porque já estava ansioso por te ter antes que nos encontrássemos em pessoa. E acredito que sabe, porque você também ansiava estar comigo.

— Não.

— Sim. E quer saber por que. Que demônios significa. E nunca o averiguará se me liquida o cérebro, como a esses dois escravos zumbis que tem.

— Não pode estar mais confuso, Willem Stone.

— Você quer que eu esteja confuso, mas nós dois sabemos que não o estou. Ao menos, eu sou honesto e o admito, Sara. Desfrutei durante todo o tempo que estive acorrentado a essa cama, obrigado a me submeter a sua vontade. E você também desfrutará, quando eu devolver o favor uma destas noites.

Ela o olhou com os olhos muito abertos, e Will viu algo que nunca tinha visto antes.

— Deus, tem-me medo.

Sarafina apertou os lábios e se cruzou os braços.

— Não seja idiota. Posso esmagar você como a um pardal, mortal.

— Exatamente. Então, o que há em mim que a assusta tanto?

— Eu não me assusto. — lhe disse ela — Sou uma vampiresa. Sobrevivi durante séculos. A monstros, a ataques de todas as classes, a caçadores de vampiros... Não há nada que me assuste.

— Claro.

Will se concentrou na condução. Entretanto, tinha a sensação de que havia se aproximado de algo. Tinha a sensação de que se aproximou da chave do entendimento daquela mulher que o fascinava. E, por alguma razão, entender a Sarafina era o mais importante que tivesse necessitado conseguir em sua vida. Mais importante que escapar de seus captores, que sobreviver em suas missões, que manter-se com vida.

Sarafina não gostou de saber que ele acreditava que a assustava. Só queria que aquela missão terminasse para poder afastar-se de Willem Stone o mais rapidamente possível. Não queria admitir que tinha sentido remorsos ao acreditar que tinha conseguido submeter sua vontade. Admitir aquilo teria sido como admitir debilidade e falta de confiança em seu próprio senso comum.

Nem tampouco estava disposta a admitir como suas mentiras a respeito de que a desejava e a queria, apesar do que ela era e lhe tinha feito, tinham aceso fogo em seu ventre e tinham causado nostalgia em seu coração.

Ela se tinha dado de corpo e alma a outros, a seu prometido, a seu senhor vampírico, a seu irmão de sangue... E, todos a tinham traído, todos a tinham abandonado ao final, destroçando-a.

Com o Willem, as coisas seriam iguais. Inclusive, por algum capricho do destino, ele não tinha intenção de abandoná-la, finalmente a deixaria igual. Já que era mortal, e ela não.

Não havia futuro com ele. Nenhum.

Um assobio suave, curto e repetitivo, tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Olhou ao Willem.

— O que é isso?

Ele girou o volante para um lado da estrada e freou o carro. Depois piscou os faróis para avisar a Rhiannon. Ao vê-lo, a outra vampiresa parou também e saiu do carro. Enquanto se aproximava deles, Willem estava rebuscando algo no porta-luvas do carro, e finalmente tirou o artefato que estava apitando. Era como uma caneta, mas tinha uma pequena tela e uma luzinha verde que reluzia ao mesmo tempo que o assobio.

— Por que você parou? — perguntou Rhiannon, inclinando-se para o vidro do carro.

— Isto. — disse Will, mostrando a pequena caneta as duas — É um mecanismo de rastreamento. Pus um igual na mochila de Amber Lily. Envia um sinal a esta outra parte e me diz onde está.

Rhiannon olhou o aparelho.

— Diz onde está sua mochila.

— Bom... Sim, isso é certo. Mas se a tiver com ela...

— Sim, já me dou conta de que poderia ser útil. Poderia detectá-la se estiver em uma mansão a uns quarenta quilômetros daqui?

— Sim.

— Então, está ali. Não a trocaram de lugar. Ainda está na casa de Byram. Ou ao menos, sua mochila.

— Isto nos dirá onde está. Inclusive nos dirá em que cela está, quando nos aproximarmos o suficiente.

— Será muito útil. — disse Rhiannon. Olhou a Sarafina e continuou — Deveríamos nos alimentar. Nenhuma das duas está em boa forma depois de nosso pequeno... Desacordo. — disse, e olhou ao Willem.

— Não, enquanto eu viver. — disse Sarafina.

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros.

— Por Deus, só tomaria um pouco. O suficiente para acalmar a dor do meu braço. Acredito que você tenha quebrado-o.

— Terá que me matar primeiro, Rhiannon.

Ela suspirou.

— Não me importaria em fazê-lo, se não precisasse de você para arrumar tudo isto.

— Caça um coelho. Remói a seu maldito gato, se precisa tanto comer.

— Por favor... — disse ela, com um gesto de repugnância – Limitarei-me a me beber o sangue do primeiro homem de Stiles que veja. — olhou ao Willem e lhe deu uma piscadela — Você não sabe o que perde, querido.

Depois se voltou. Caminhou até seu carro, entrou e ficou em marcha de novo.

Will o seguiu, mas enquanto conduzia, jogou um olhar a Sara.

— Por que não me disse isso?

— O que?

— Que a dor se acalmaria... Né... Já sabe.

— Você também necessitará de todas as suas forças, Willem. Se beber de você, debilitarei-te.

— Toma só um pouco. Estive tomando bebidas protéicas durante todo o dia.

— De que sabor? Se eram de chocolate, está perdido.

Ele a olhou confuso, e depois surpreso.

— Não posso acreditá-lo. Fez uma brincadeira?

Ela apartou o olhar e voltou a cabeça.

— Vêem aqui. — disse ele, e lhe passou o braço pela cintura para atraí-la para si. Depois fez com que inclinasse a cabeça e a apoiasse em seu ombro, com a cara frente a seu pescoço — Adiante.

Sarafina observou seu pescoço forte, lambendo-se. Já conhecia seu sabor, e o desejava.

— Quando bebo de ti, Willem... Bom, tenho dificuldades para saber quando devo parar.

— Sim, e eu tenho problemas para querer que pare. — disse ele, e lhe aproximou a cara à garganta. Sua pele lhe tocou os lábios, e ela passou a língua pela carne, saboreando o sal, sentindo o pulso que pulsava debaixo.

Ele se estremeceu.

— Faça-o.

— Possivelmente... Em algum outro lugar que não resulte tão perigoso para você. — disse Sarafina, e se deslizou para baixo, lhe roçando com a cabeça o peito e o estômago, até que chegou a suas coxas.

— Oh, sim. — sussurrou ele.

Com uma unha, Sarafina lhe rasgou o tecido das calças um pouco, o justo para dar acesso a sua boca, e lhe cravou os dentes brandamente na coxa.

Ele tomou ar e sentiu que lhe esticavam os músculos. Depois lhe relaxou o corpo inteiro, enquanto ela sugava pelas duas minúsculas feridas que lhe tinha feito. Acariciou-lhe a cabeça, lhe entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo, lhe roçando a nuca para animá-la. Sarafina sentiu sua excitação sob os jeans, lhe apertando a bochecha.

Poder. Seu poder, intensificado pelo de Sarafina quando ela tinha provado seu sangue, percorreu-lhe as veias e o corpo. A dor se mitigou. Assimilou a essência de Willem Stone, sentiu os batimentos do coração dele unindo-se com os dela mesma.

E então, o fluxo do sangue diminuiu. Tinha-lhe perfurado muito pouco a carne, e longe de qualquer veia importante. Sugou a pele até que não ficou mais substância e depois afastou a cabeça.

Ele a atraiu para si, e ela deixou descansar a cabeça em seu ombro durante vários minutos enquanto Will seguia conduzindo.

— Encontra-se melhor? — perguntou-lhe por fim, com a voz um pouco rouca, mas controlada — Eu já não sinto tanto a dor como antes.

— Sim, muito melhor. — respondeu Sarafina, e levantou a cabeça — E você? Tomei muito?

— Não, demônios. Mas a próxima vez, será melhor parar o carro primeiro.

Ela tinha estado muito relaxada contra ele, quase aconchegada, como se fossem um casal de apaixonados. Mas naquele momento ficou rígida e se afastou. Arrumou-se o cabelo e pôs uma distância fria entre eles.

— Não... Não haverá próxima vez.

— Ã-ham. Uma ova que não.

Ela o olhou fixamente, e Will afastou a vista.

— Olhe. — lhe disse ele — Antes há dito algo em que tinha razão. Agora temos coisas muito mais importantes das que nos ocupar. Mas quando tudo isto termine...

Sarafina lhe pôs um dedo sobre os lábios.

— Não diga nada.

Beijou-lhe o dedo e assentiu.

— Está bem. Não direi nada. No momento.

Sarafina fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no respaldo. Possivelmente tivesse sentido alívio muito rápido. Possivelmente seus esforços por fazê-lo seu, para que obedecesse a suas ordens, tivessem funcionado depois de tudo. Ela detestava aquela idéia. Entretanto, do contrário, por que Willem Stone estava comportando daquela forma?

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

Angélica estava sentada no chão do porão, acordada, mas débil. Stiles tinha se assegurado de mantê-los no limite de suas forças. Tinham-lhes proporcionado alimento, mas como sabiam que estava drogado, não o tinham tomado. Roland o tinha atirado ao chão, para assegurar-se de que ninguém tomaria em caso de que a fome conseguisse impor-se ao senso comum.

— Quando isto era parte do refúgio de Eric, era muito mais agradável. Havia abajures, móveis, música... — disse Roland, brandamente.

Angélica olhou a seu redor, recordando como tinha sido aquela estadia no passado. Todas as saídas haviam sido seladas, incluída a que dava a um passadiço subterrâneo para o exterior. E todos eles estavam muito fracos para conseguir romper algum dos selos. Tinham-lhes disparado com balas impregnadas de um tranqüilizador que tinha inventado, fazia décadas, o DIP. Embora o sonho diurno sanasse suas feridas, só o sangue poderia lhes devolver a força. E ali não podiam alimentar-se.

E sua filha, sua preciosa Amber Lily, estava naquela casa. Angélica a sentia. Estava assustada e sozinha, embora no momento, não a tinham submetido à tortura. Angélica não acreditava que Amber tivesse conseguido aperfeiçoar a habilidade de bloquear seus pensamentos até o ponto de poder lhe ocultar uma dor intensa a sua mãe. Amber lhe tinha sussurrado, uma e outra vez, que estava bem, e que não lhe tinham feito mal. E Angélica lhe tinha mandado a mesma mensagem sobre eles.

Entretanto, naquele momento manteve seus pensamentos cuidadosamente fechados para sua filha.

" _Jameson."_ , sussurrou com a mente. _"Há um caminho."_

Ele estava caminhando pelo porão, completamente arrasado por estar ali e não poder resgatar a sua filha, e amaldiçoando-se por lhe haver permitido fazer aquela viagem, em primeiro lugar. Deteve-se ante a porta de saída, agarrou-se as barras, e disse laconicamente:

— Não.

" _Tem que ser você. Eu nem sequer seria o suficientemente forte, em condições normais, para vencê-los a todos. Mas se beber de mim, estará forte de novo, tanto como para romper essas barras e salvar Amber Lily."_

— Não seja absurda, Angélica! — interveio Roland, ficando de pé — Está muito fraca. Isso a mataria.

Ela olhou Roland nos olhos.

— Sou sua mãe. Se isso for o que precisar fazer para salvá-la, não me importa.

— Não vou fazer. — disse Jameson, lançando aos dois um olhar furioso — Nem sequer o sugira, porque tampouco farei contigo. — disse ao Roland.

Roland franziu o cenho.

 _"Jameson, se com isso a salvas deles..."_

— Conheço minha filha. — soltou ele, de má maneira. Depois se controlou e falou através da mente, com suavidade.

" _Ela nunca poderia viver tranqüila sabendo que um de vocês dois morreu para salvá-la. Não poderia, e eu não vou pedir que o faça."_

— Mas temos que fazer algo. — sussurrou Angélica — Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados, esperando que eles decidam nosso futuro, e o seu.

— Esperem! — exclamou Roland. Elevou uma mão e ficou imóvel — Escutem.

Todos abriram mais ainda suas mentes.

" _Estou aqui fora."_ , sussurrou Rhiannon, e todos a perceberam com claridade. _"Acompanham-me a vampiresa, Sarafina, e o mortal, Willem Stone. Onde estão?"_

" _No velho refúgio de Eric, no porão."_ , respondeu Roland.

" _E o passadiço?"_

" _Está murado. Amber Lily está em alguma cela na casa."_

" _Sim, sabemos. Acreditamos que está no segundo andar, em uma das janelas da parte traseira."_

Roland não lhe perguntou como o tinham averiguado. Não precisava sabê-lo, eles mal tinham tempo. Faltava pouco para o amanhecer.

" _Tirem a ela primeiro."_ , disse Roland a sua mulher. _"Salvem a ela, e depois voltem por nós."_

" _Assim que a salvemos, não terão nenhum motivo para respeitar suas vidas. Sabe disso."_

" _Sua vida é mais importante, meu amor. E você também sabe."_

Angélica pôs uma mão no braço de Roland.

" _Rhiannon, eles reforçam a guarda justo ao anoitecer. Sabem que nós só podemos atacar de noite, assim durante o dia não estão tão alertas."_

" _Bem."._ Houve uma pausa. _"O sol está começando a sair. Angélica, antes de dormir, diga a sua filha que nos faça algum tipo de sinal pela janela, para nos dizer em que cela está. Possivelmente este guarda-costas mortal resulte útil, depois de tudo."_

" _Farei-o."_

Roland falou de novo.

" _Agora têm que encontrar um refúgio. Têm que descansar até o anoitecer."_

" _Quero-te, Roland. Sobrevive, ou todo mundo pagará."_

Roland sorriu e lhe respondeu que ele também a queria. Angélica se apoiou em Jameson, e ele a abraçou.

— Espero que esse homem seja tão bom como você acredita que é. — sussurrou.

— Ele é. Sei que é. — Jameson fechou os olhos — Deus, espero que seja.

Tinham reconhecido o lugar, com cautela, silenciosamente. Mas, em efeito, a guarda era muito forte. Para quando Rhiannon tinha terminado a conversa com aqueles aos que amava, o céu começava a empalidecer.

— Vamos por aqui. — disse ao Will e a Sarafina, enquanto caminhava para um bosquezinho que havia junto à casa, com a pantera a seu lado — Há um abrigo. Acredito que antes se usava para fazer xarope com sabor de bordo²2. — enquanto seguiam caminhando, explicou-lhes — Têm ao Roland, Jameson e a Angélica em uma cela no porão. Antes havia uma enorme estante para vinhos que em realidade ocultava a porta de um passadiço secreto. Agora, essa entrada está murada. Possivelmente, o túnel esteja murado em ambos os extremos.

— Possivelmente devêssemos dar uma olhada para comprovar se podemos derrubar o muro da saída.

Rhiannon assentiu.

— Terá tempo para fazê-lo, enquanto nós descansamos.

Ele olhou a Sarafina e tragou saliva.

— Não me sinto muito tranqüilo, lhes deixando a sós e sabendo que estão indefesas e adormecidas.

— Não há outra opção. — lhe disse Rhiannon — Angélica me disse que a segurança não é tão rígida durante o dia. Certamente, não esperam que um mortal possa atacá-los. Se houver alguma maneira de entrar na casa e tirar Amber Lily durante o dia, faça.

Sarafina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas assim que descubram que a garota escapou, matarão aos outros.

— Provavelmente. Por isso será melhor esperar até antes do anoitecer para fazê-lo. Um pouco mais tarde, os guardas já teriam tomado suas posições.

Will não gostou daquele plano.

— Ela colocará algo na janela para te indicar qual é a sua cela. —continuou Rhiannon — Aí está o abrigo.

Subiram uma colina e chegaram a uma pequena cabana de madeira. Will a examinou e franziu o cenho.

— O sol entrará pelas frestas da madeira.

— Há um espaço debaixo. —disse Sarafina, enquanto caminhava olhando para o chão, ao redor da cabana — Aqui há uma entrada. Podemos nos arrastar. — tirou uma tábua de madeira e olhou dentro do oco que havia sob o chão do abrigo, na terra úmida. Não tinha mais de cinqüenta centímetros de altura, e Deus sabia que criaturas o habitariam.

Sarafina ficou rígida. Rhiannon ficou de joelhos e depois se deitou no chão e entrou. A pantera entrou atrás dela.

— Sara... — disse Will.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Não morra enquanto eu durmo. — respondeu ela, e depois desceu – Isso é uma estupidez. Não posso dizer a você que não morra. É seu fim inevitável, porque é mortal.

— E você não. — disse Will. Pensou que possivelmente estivesse começando a ver-se a através dos olhos de Sarafina — Não vou morrer, Sara. Hoje não. Nem durante muito tempo.

— Como se estivesse em seu poder me prometer algo assim.

— Tem razão. Não posso prometer isso. Mas, é razão para viver cada momento de minha existência da forma em que quero vivê-lo. – disse, e lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços. Grudou-a a seu corpo com força e a beijou. Tremeram-lhe os lábios, mas quando os separou, entrelaçou-lhe os dedos no cabelo e lhe devolveu o beijo, com fome, com paixão.

Will notou o sol na pele e rompeu o beijo. Quando se olharam, Sarafina tinha as bochechas cobertas de lágrimas.

— Se morrer hoje — lhe disse ele —, não o lamentarei.

— Ah, mas eu sim. — sussurrou Sarafina. Depois se voltou e entrou no refúgio.

Will ficou ali durante um momento. Tinha-o entendido. Ela tinha amado e tinha perdido, uma e outra vez. Se se permitisse o fato de estar com ele, de querê-lo, estava garantindo-se de novo aquela dor da perda. Porque, ao final, ele também a deixaria. Envelheceria, debilitaria-se e morreria.

Inclinou-se e pôs a tábua em seu lugar de novo para bloquear a luz do sol. Depois ficou ali durante vários minutos, perguntando-se como se sentiria se fosse ele quem iria ficar sozinho.

Finalmente, desceu de novo até a casa através do bosque. Quando divisou entre as árvores a enorme casa e o caminho estreito e sem pavimentar que conduzia até a entrada, deteve-se para observar.

A grama dianteira estava cheia de matagais e de ervas. Agachou-se, enquanto o sol subia no céu, e observou como toda aquela massa vegetal tomava vida. Dos matagais emergiram homens vestidos de camuflagem que levavam rifles. Will contou até vinte, e tomou nota, mentalmente, da forma em que estavam situados, cada um a dois metros do anterior. Estavam repartidos pela frente da casa e nas laterais. Certamente, haveria mais na parte traseira.

A informação de Rhiannon tinha sido certa. Não estavam muito preocupados com um ataque durante o dia. Enquanto ele observava, reuniram-se perto da porta da entrada. Então, viu quatro mais, que vinham da parte traseira a unir-se com seus camaradas.

Poucos minutos depois chegou um caminhão e se deteve junto à porta. Os homens, com aspecto de cansaço, subiram pela parte de atrás. Uns quantos homens descansados desceram, e por sua vez, tomaram suas posições. Dois diante da casa, e outros dois atrás. Depois, o caminhão começou a manobrar para partir de novo.

Enquanto olhava para trás, em direção para onde tinha deixado às duas mulheres, Will tomou uma decisão que esperava não ter que lamentar. Depois se pôs em caminho para o lugar onde eles tinham deixado os carros, não tão rápido como teria desejado, devido ao pé ferido. Quando chegou aos carros, a dor era muito intensa, mas ao menos poderia alcançar o caminhão, que se movia lentamente pela estrada.

Meteu-se em seu carro e o pôs em marcha. Não tinha que deixar-se ver, alcançaria o veículo quando chegasse à auto-estrada principal, a uns treze quilômetros de distância.

Uma vez que o fez, não tinha nem idéia de quanto se afastaria o caminhão, e não queria arriscar-se a deixar às mulheres sozinhas durante muito tempo. Entretanto, teve uma idéia. Seguiu a auto-estrada até que chegou à cidade mais próxima, e encontrou uma loja de ferragens. Ali comprou uma serra mecânica, gasolina e azeite. Depois voltou para junto da casa e escondeu de novo o carro, o suficientemente longe para que os soldados de guarda não ouvissem o ruído que estava a ponto de fazer.

— Agora estamos jogando a minha maneira. — disse brandamente, enquanto saía do carro para começar a trabalhar — E, vivo ou morto, ninguém ganha em meu jogo.

Quando terminou, abriu o porta-malas de seu carro e viu a bolsa que tinha deixado sob o pneu step. As coisas que lhe tinha vendido o bom Mike. Perfeito.

Tirou a bolsa e, com a ajuda de um ramo que tirou do chão, percorreu os três quilômetros que o separavam do que tinha começado a considerar como sua base de operações. Depois se dirigiu para o passadiço que Rhiannon tinha mencionado.

Sarafina despertou e ficou imóvel no diminuto oco, escutando, sentindo as vibrações que havia a seu redor. Esperou até que esteve segura de que não havia ninguém perto antes de mover-se.

— Está acordada? — perguntou-lhe Rhiannon.

— Sim. Acredito que podemos sair. — disse.

Arrastou-se para a tábua, mas no momento em que começou a movê-lo para sair, alguém a tirou por fora. Esteve a ponto de suspirar de alívio quando viu que Willem tinha sobrevivido ao dia. Então, saiu do buraco e imediatamente, viu dois homens inconscientes no chão. Um vestia um traje militar, e o outro estava em de cuecas. Willem levava o traje de camuflagem do homem, e seu rifle.

— O que é isto? — perguntou, assombrada — Willem, o que você fez? Onde está Amber?

Rhiannon saiu também, sacudindo o barro do vestido com impaciência, e sua pantera a seguiu. Ela também viu os soldados.

— Não entendeu, Sarafina? Seu homem nos trouxe o café da manhã.

Sacudiu as mãos, levantou um deles com um só braço e lhe cravou os dentes. Bebeu com avidez, e depois o deixou cair.

— Come. — disse a Sarafina — Necessitamos força.

Will estava olhando ao homem que ela tinha deixado cair com cara de choque.

— Está...

— Somos vampiros, mortal. Estes homens são assassinos desumanos. Se o tivesse deixado seco, o mereceria. Entretanto, não o tenho feito. Viver com o Roland tem suas desvantagens, e uma delas é que acaba se impregnando de sua moralidade. Eu não mato, a menos que não tenha outra escolha. — lhe disse ela, e assinalou com a cabeça aos dois homens — Acredita que se darão conta de que faltam?

— Não, ao menos durante um momento. Estes dois disseram a outros que iam percorrer o perímetro da casa. Não tinham planejado partir na mudança de turno.

Sarafina se aproximou do outro homem, ajoelhou-se a seu lado e se inclinou para sua garganta.

— Não pôde resgatar Amber Lily? — perguntou-lhe Rhiannon.

— Não o tentei. Não vi a necessidade de deixar que matem aos outros e de arriscar suas vidas, também. Vamos tirá-la agora.

— Esse não era o plano. — grunhiu Rhiannon.

— Fiz um novo plano. Escute, me dedico a isto. Sou bom nisso. Confie em mim. E agora, vamos. Temos que nos apressar, antes que se dêem conta de que está ocorrendo algo.

Conduziu-as pelo bosque até a estrada, e de ali, percorreram os limites da propriedade até a parte de atrás da casa, onde a grade terminava no escarpado.

Ali escondidos, Willem começou a lhes explicar:

— Sob a janela de Amber, ali — disse, assinalando-a —, há dois guardas do turno de dia. Tinham razão, a garota pendurou uma blusa nas barras. Vêem-na? Dentro de pouco, haverá uma dúzia de guardas mais, mas esses dois deixarão seus postos quando chegar o caminhão com a equipe noturna. Então será quando nos moveremos.

Sarafina franziu o cenho.

— Mas, supostamente, mudam de turno antes que anoiteça, não depois.

Ele deu-lhe uma piscadela.

— Hoje se atrasaram. Parece que caíram várias árvores à estrada e bloquearam o passo. Não lhes levará muito tirá-las, mas sim o suficiente.

Ficaram ali agachados durante um bom momento, até que por fim ouviram que se aproximava o caminhão. Os guardas do pátio traseiro penduraram os rifles nos ombros e rodearam a casa, ansiosos por serem embora. Eram quase dez da noite. Já tinham estado ali uma hora mais do que lhes correspondia. Sarafina amaldiçoou as noites curtas de verão.

— Vamos.

Will foi por volta de onde o terreno caía bruscamente por volta do mar. Sarafina soube que queria saltar a grade por ali. Deteve-o, agarrando-o pela cintura por trás, e Rhiannon pôs os olhos em branco e murmurou _"mortais."_. Disse a sua pantera que se sentasse ali e esperasse. Depois, as duas mulheres dobraram os joelhos e saltaram.

Sarafina superou o muro com facilidade, levando Will com ela. Aterrissaram com dureza no outro lado, mas ela as arrumou para absorver toda a força do impacto. Mesmo assim, ele se estremeceu de dor, e Sarafina se preocupou com seu pé. Mas não tinham tempo de deter-se. Correram para frente e saltaram de novo, aterrissando, naquela ocasião, no balcão da habitação de Amber. Sarafina e Rhiannon tomaram uma barra cada uma e as dobraram para separará-las. Eles entraram na cela justo quando os guardas chegavam para cobrir o turno.

Amber Lily se sentou na cama, sobressaltada. Em um segundo voou para eles e abraçou Rhiannon, soluçando.

Rhiannon a abraçou também, brevemente, e depois a separou de si.

— Shh. Cale a boca.

Ouviram-se passos que se aproximavam pelo corredor. Sarafina correu as cortinas para esconder as barras e rezou para que os homens de baixo não olhassem para cima e notassem que estavam deformadas.

Então, Will puxou-a para a esquina que havia junto à porta.

— Quantos há aqui dentro? — perguntou a Amber em um sussurro.

— Quatro homens e uma mulher, além de Stiles.

O pulso de Sarafina se acelerou ao ouvir aquele nome.

— Stiles?

— Conhece-o? — perguntou-lhe Will.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos, e seu rosto tomou uma expressão ameaçadora. Assentiu uma só vez, e depois se levou um dedo aos lábios.

Amber voltou para a cama e se sentou em silêncio. Concentrou-se, e Sarafina ficou assombrada de quão boa era sua habilidade mental para transmitir os pensamentos. Sarafina percebia claramente o que a garota estava vendo através das barras da porta. Estava-se aproximando uma mulher com um carrinho no qual havia uma bandeja de comida, acompanhada por um homem que levava uma arma.

" _Dardos com tranqüilizador."_ , pensou Amber para elas.

Sua carcereira abriu a porta e entregou o molho de chaves ao homem. Amber ficou de pé quando a mulher empurrou o carrinho para dentro.

— Mmm, isso tem boa pinta. — disse, aproximando-se dela — Tenho muita fome.

Esticou o braço como se fosse pegar uma das madalenas que havia em um prato, mas em vez disso, pegou-a pelo braço e puxou para dentro, enquanto dava um chute no carrinho para jogá-lo fora.

O homem levantou a arma, mas Amber segurou à mulher diante dela, como escudo. Pôs-lhe uma mão sobre os olhos para que não pudesse ver os outros.

O homem lhe fez um gesto desde fora.

— Vamos, garota, deixa-a tranqüila ou dispararei um dardo em você.

— Você a quer? Entre por ela.

O homem soltou um grunhido e deu dois passos para dentro. Então, Rhiannon ficou atrás dele e lhe rompeu o pescoço de um só movimento. Sarafina lhe tirou a arma das mãos antes que caísse. Apontou à mulher, que estava lutando com a Amber.

— Muito ruído. — disse Will. Com facilidade, tirou o dardo da arma e cravou à mulher no braço.

Ela ficou muito rígida, e imediatamente desmaiou.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Uma substância de efeitos poderosos.

Rhiannon tirou o molho de chaves do homem, enquanto Amber olhava a Willem com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Minha mãe me disse... Sinto muito o que lhe fiz. Eu... Acreditava que era um deles.

— Sei. Não passa nada.

A garota olhou a Sarafina.

— Tinha medo de que o tivesse matado.

— Não foi culpa sua. — lhe disse Sarafina.

— Agora não importa tudo isso. — disse Rhiannon — Que tal está, Amber? O que lhe têm feito, minha menina?

— Tiraram-me muito sangue, e me têm feito milhares de perguntas. E... Não sei mais o quê.

— O que significa que não sabe que mais?

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Estava drogada durante a maior parte do tempo. — disse, e mudou de tema rapidamente — Têm a meu pai e a minha mãe. E ao Roland.

— Sei. Tranqüilize-te. O mortal tem um plano. — lhe disse Rhiannon, e se voltou para entregar as chaves ao Will — Guarde-as no bolso. Uma delas abre a cela lá embaixo, onde estão os outros. Embora agora estejamos aqui dentro, não tenho nem idéia de como pensa nos tirar. Deve haver uns vinte guardas armados ao redor da casa, neste momento.

— Vinte e quatro. — disse ele — Os contei na mudança de guarda.

Sarafina fechou os olhos.

— Stiles esteve muito ocupado para poder organizar uma operação como esta. A última vez que me cruzei com ele, só tinha um punhado de homens trabalhando para ele.

— Os guardas parecem mercenários. — disse Will — É possível que nem sequer saibam o que está ocorrendo aqui.

— O que sabem ou não, não importa, Willem. Não podemos enfrentar a vinte e quatro homens armados, embora não sejam mais que mortais.

— Vamos tratar cada coisa a seu tempo, de acordo? — respondeu Will — Pode ser que lá fora haja vinte e quatro, mas só há quatro aqui dentro.

— Um para cada um. — disse Amber, com uma cólera fria refletida nos olhos, e os punhos apertados — Estou morta de impaciência.

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

— Rhiannon deveria partir com a menina. — disse Sarafina, pegando Will pelo braço para tentar lhe transmitir, com o olhar, quão convencida estava daquele ponto.

Rhiannon e a moça estavam abaixadas em um canto, falando em voz baixa, rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo. Sarafina se deu conta do quanto estavam unidas. Rhiannon não podia deixar de lhe acariciar os braços, o cabelo e a cara de Amber. Aquela mulher queria à menina com ferocidade. Era evidente, e era comovedor. Não deveria ser tão comovedor para ela, entretanto. Sarafina fazia um de seus princípios de vida o fato de não deixar-se comover por nada nem por ninguém. Não deveria notar aquela pressão na garganta ao ver Rhiannon com sua preciosa Amber, e não deveriam lhe arder os olhos, e não deveria sentir um vazio no peito.

Will a olhou de novo, e ela teve a sensação de que estava lendo seus pensamentos com tanta facilidade como o faria qualquer outro vampiro.

— Não é tão fria como pretende demonstrar, Sarafina. Já é hora de que deixe de fingir.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com esta situação. O importante é a menina. E é culpa minha que esteja aqui. Rhiannon e ela deveriam partir agora mesmo.

— Isso é um sentimento muito bondoso por sua parte, Sarafina. Mas não acredito que pudessem sair embora quisessem, com todos esses homens aí fora.

— Podemos fazer algo para desviar sua atenção.

— Correr diante deles para lhes servir de alvo, para que nos persigam? Algo assim?

— Pode ser que funcione. — disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.

— Pode. Mas eu tenho outra idéia. — olhou ao outro extremo da cela, para Rhiannon e Amber Lily — O marido de Rhiannon é um dos prisioneiros. Ela não partirá sem ele.

— É possível que o faça, se com isso salva a Amber.

Amber levantou então a cabeça e olhou a Sarafina nos olhos do outro extremo da cela.

" _Ele tem razão. Embora Rhiannon decidisse partir, eu não o faria. Meus pais também estão aí embaixo."_

Sarafina sustentou o olhar da garota durante um momento, e finalmente assentiu. Depois olhou Will de novo.

— Esquece. Ela não quer partir.

— Rhiannon?

— Amber.

— Oh.

Sarafina se mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Qual é seu plano?

— Ficaremos aqui escondidos, esperando. Haverá uma distração, mas mais tarde. Assim ficaremos aqui, na casa, sem que nos detectem. Iremos caçando-os um por um. — disse, e olhou para as barras, e mais à frente, para o corredor— Não há ninguém à vista.

Então, segurou mão de Sarafina e a sustentou na sua, como se fora grande e forte, e a de Sarafina pequena e débil. Era algo como a promessa de que a protegeria. Uma promessa silenciosa, mas cheia de significado.

E completamente absurda.

Cruzaram a cela até Rhiannon e Amber, e Will começou a dar instruções, como se fosse um general e elas fossem suas tropas.

— Amber, quero que te comporte como se não tivesse ocorrido nada. Fique aqui, na cela, e finge que ainda está a sua mercê.

— E eles? — perguntou, olhando aos dois corpos que havia no chão. O homem estava morto, e a mulher inconsciente.

— Vamos escondê-los.

— E se for preciso sair daqui rapidamente?

Will se tirou o molho de chaves do bolso, retirou a chave da porta de barras e deu a ela.

— Esconde-a em algum lugar da cela.

— Há uma tábua solta ao lado da porta. — disse ela — Seguro que poderiam alcançá-la de fora da cela, se o precisassem.

— Sabe se alguém mais tem a chave?

— Acredito que Stiles. Possivelmente os outros também. Todos entram e saem quando querem. Eu não sei se estão pegando a chave de um e de outro, ou se cada um tem a sua.

Não pareceu que lhe gostasse muito daquilo, mas guardou os pensamentos para si mesmo e se voltou para Sarafina e Rhiannon.

— Nós três temos que nos mover pela casa como fantasmas. Temos que ter paciência, e quando encontrarmos a um deles sozinho, temos de tirá-lo de circulação de forma limpa, rápida e silenciosa. Depois terá que esconder o corpo para não alertar a ninguém sobre nossa presença. Se o fizermos bem, teremos a casa apenas para nós antes que alguém se dê conta. De acordo?

Rhiannon arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas assentiu. Estava impressionada, apesar de si mesma, e Sarafina sentiu um orgulho que não tinha por que sentir.

— Agora, vamos tirar estes corpos do meio. Terá que ser fora desta cela. Não quero que joguem a culpa em Amber se alguém os encontrar aqui.

Rhiannon pegou-os pela roupa e os sustentou como se fossem um par de malas.

— Onde os colocamos?

— Estará bem? — perguntou Sarafina a Amber.

— Sim. Eu estarei bem. E, vocês se assegurem de que meus pais e Roland também estejam.

Sara assentiu, e então, Will e Sarafina saíram da cela. Percorreram o corredor, escutando depois das portas e as abrindo silenciosamente. Por fim, Will encontrou uma sala que parecia sem uso. Devia ser um depósito, e havia caixas, móveis velhos e livros por toda parte.

Sarafina fez um gesto a Rhiannon, que ainda estava na porta da cela de Amber, e então ela levou os dois corpos pelo corredor e a moça fechou a porta da cela depois da vampiresa. Rhiannon deixou cair os dois corpos no chão do depósito e olhou à mulher inconsciente.

— Quanto tempo acredita que ainda ficará desacordada?

Sarafina encolheu os ombros.

— Se esse tranqüilizador for o mesmo que usavam no passado, possivelmente muito tempo.

— Pois muito melhor.

— No caso de que não seja, tomemos precauções. — disse Will. Pegou um lençol que cobria uma velha escrivaninha e o rasgou. Fez uma bola com uma das partes de tecido e a meteu na boca da mulher. Depois lhe atou as mãos e os pés com o cordão de uma cortina e a envolveu no resto do tecido. Os três saíram da habitação e fecharam a porta.

De baixo chegavam sons de vozes, e Will lhes fez um gesto para que o seguissem pelas escadas em silêncio. Will tinha deixado a bengala fora do imóvel quando tinham saltado o muro, e Sarafina sabia que não podia ser fácil caminhar com tanta rapidez. Certamente, doía-lhe muito. Mas ele tinha a dor controlada com aquela vontade de ferro dele, e não ia permitir que danificasse o plano.

Sarafina pensou que nunca tinha conhecido a ninguém como ele.

Ao final das escadas havia um grande vestíbulo de que partiam dois corredores: um para a direita, e o outro para a esquerda. Rhiannon pegou o da esquerda. Sarafina olhou a Will.

— Vá pela direita. — lhe disse ele — Eu vou procurar o porão.

Ela assentiu, e lhe segurou o queixo com uma mão para lhe dar um beijo.

— Tome cuidado.

— O mortal aqui é você. — Will assentiu.

— Não vai deixar que me esqueça nem por um momento, verdade?

— Este não é momento de brincar. — replicou ela — Não deixe que lhe matem.

— Farei o que puder.

Assentindo, Sarafina o olhou fixamente nos olhos. Depois se voltou e deslizou silenciosamente para o corredor da direita. Não se virou.

Poucos minutos depois, enquanto seguia avançando pela casa meio às escuras, ouviu umas vozes que provinham de uma das salas. Em uma biblioteca havia dois homens sentados em uma mesa, com um caderno aberto frente a eles. Sarafina ficou junto à porta com as costas pega à parede. Havia um espelho pendurado à esquerda de um dos dois, e via seus reflexos nele. Entretanto, os dois homens não podiam vê-la. Escutou com atenção para ver se revelavam alguma informação útil.

— Que isto fique entre nós, de acordo? — disse um deles, e o outro assentiu — Estou seguro de que Stiles nos esconde algo. Olhe estas notas. — o que falava era o mais jovem dos dois, um homem pálido, baixo e robusto, com o cabelo muito curto.

O outro era maior, mais seguro de si mesmo, um homem arrogante e fanfarrão, pensou Sarafina, dissecando sua personalidade facilmente.

— O que ocorre com essas notas?

— Oh, vamos. Não me diga que não o vê. — o arrogante sacudiu a cabeça — Stiles esteve horas e horas interrogando à garota. — disse o jovem — E o que lhe esteve dizendo ela? Estou seguro de que nem tudo está aqui. Esta informação a teria obtido só em meia hora de interrogatório.

— É que está cego? Não viu à garota, ou o que? — perguntou-lhe o major, encolhendo os ombros.

— Não sei...

— Ele passou horas ali e se não tem feito nada mais que interrogá-la, é que não é mais humano que ela.

— Refere-te a que...? Acredita que esteve...?

— Você não o teria feito?

— Deus, isso é asqueroso, Joe. Ela é um animal. Isso seria como fazê-lo com um cão. E não me importa o quanto seja bonita, é um demônio.

— Sim. — disse Joe — Um pequeno demônio selvagem. E eu vou desfrutar dela assim que o chefe se dê a volta.

— A garota te matará.

O outro tirou um dardo do bolso da jaqueta.

— Não. Vou sedá-la. Mas não por completo. Vou deixar que esteja acordada, o suficiente para que se dê conta do que está acontecendo. Possivelmente o suficiente para que lute um pouco, e fazer as coisas mais interessantes. — disse, sorrindo — A propósito, onde o chefe está agora?

— Está trancado no laboratório, outra vez. Não o veremos durante um momento.

— E Mercer e Caine?

— Estão no porão, vigiando aos prisioneiros.

— Perfeito. Então, suponho que chegou minha oportunidade. Quer vir comigo? Pode aproveitar enquanto eu descanso.

— É um doente.

O outro encolheu os ombros e se levantou. Sarafina olhou ao seu redor, mas não havia nenhum lugar onde esconder-se. Colou-se ainda mais à parede e fechou os olhos, rezando para que ele não a sentisse.

O homem passou a seu lado e nem sequer se voltou. Ela abriu os olhos e quase deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Assim que o som dos passos do tipo se desvaneceram, Sarafina pensou em Rhiannon e sentiu as vibrações de sua mente.

" _Rhiannon, onde está? Como vai seu progresso?"_

" _Ainda não encontrei ninguém. Sinto dois embaixo, e a outro neste andar, mas escondido em alguma parte."_

" _Eu tinha a dois aqui, a meu lado. Mencionaram a outros dois, chamados Mercer e Caine. Esses dois devem ser os que estão no porão. Eles disseram também que Stiles está trancado em alguma parte. Isso significa que há cinco, no mínimo."_

" _Está bem. Podemos com eles."_

" _Um dos que estavam aqui vai para a cela de Amber. Tem a intenção de drogá-la e estuprá-la."_

" _Oh, de verdade?"_

Rhiannon não disse nada mais. Sarafina soube que aquele homem estava morto. Entretanto, ela estava preocupada. Se havia dois homens no porão, Will poderia com eles?

" _Deixe de se preocupar."_ , disse Rhiannon com irritação. _"Eu irei ao porão assim que me encarregue do desgraçado da cela de Amber. Você se ocupe de Stiles e do que fica aí ao lado."_

Sarafina assentiu. Deus, se remoia por dentro o fato de preocupar-se tanto com Will. E, entretanto, notou que sem poder evitá-lo, enfurecia-se ao pensar que um daqueles homens pudesse lhe fazer dano. Faria pedacinhos deles, se aquilo ocorresse.

Entretanto, naquele momento tinha que se ocupar do homem da biblioteca. Deslizou-se dentro e, antes que o homem pudesse voltar-se para ela, rompeu-lhe o pescoço como se fosse de papel. Depois escondeu o corpo em um dos armários da sala. Pegou o caderno que tinha estado lendo e o guardou. Poderia ser interessante para Amber saber o que Stiles tinha escrito ali. E nunca era demais tirá-lo das mãos de seus guardiões. Se a teoria daquele infeliz era certa, aquela informação não era nem a metade da história.

— Ficam quatro. Três, se Rhiannon e Joe já se encontraram. —murmurou para si.

Seguiu caminhado pela casa, em busca do laboratório onde Stiles estava trancado.

Frank Stiles e ela se conheciam fazia muito tempo. E ele lhe devia.

Amber reconheceu o homem que estava na porta da cela. Era um dos que a tinham levado ali. Não havia voltado a vê-lo depois. A mulher, Kelsey, era a que sempre lhe levava a comida, acompanhada pelo enorme loiro chamado Nelson.

O olhar do homem enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura disse a Amber que Stiles tinha razão em adotar aquela política. Aquele homem era escorregadio e viscoso, e ela soube o que queria inclusive antes que abrisse as barras, entrasse e lhe dissesse:

— Se se comportar bem, deixarei você sair, de acordo?

— Oh, de acordo. — respondeu Amber. Aproximou-se dele, perguntando-se por que ninguém lhe tinha advertido de que ela era o suficientemente forte para lhe arrancar os braços e lhe golpear com eles até matá-lo.

Deslizou-lhe as mãos pela cintura até que lhe agarrou as nádegas, e ela levantou as suas para tomar o pescoço e romper-lhe. Entretanto, naquele momento sentiu uma terrível espetada, e soube que o miserável tinha ido preparado.

Dobraram-lhe os joelhos e sentiu que a cabeça lhe dava voltas. Afundou-se, mas ele pegou-a em seus braços e a deixou cair na cama. Depois ficou esparramado sobre ela e começou a lhe desabotoar as calças.

Deixou-se a porta aberta, o muito idiota.

Rhiannon apareceu na soleira. Embora Amber visse sua silhueta imprecisa, soube que era ela. E, Deus, estava zangada.

Entrou na cela, pegou ao homem pelo cabelo e o levantou de cima de Amber.

— O que... Quem...?

Rhiannon não lhe deu a oportunidade de continuar perguntando. Pôs-lhe as mãos de ambos os lados da cara e lhe retorceu a cabeça com tanta violência que, quando o corpo caiu ao chão, ficou com ela entre as mãos. Uma parte da espinha dorsal sanguinolenta ficou conectando as duas partes, enquanto o sangue fluía como uma cascata.

— Oh, vá, parece que perdeu a cabeça. — disse Amber, rindo-se de sua própria brincadeira — Vá, tia Rhi, que sujeira. — disse, arrastando as palavras como se estivesse bêbada.

— Abotoe sua calça e me passe a manta.

Amber olhou as calças, mas as mãos não queriam obedecê-la. Tentou movê-las, mas só pôde levantá-las. No segundo seguinte, voltaram a cair sobre a cama, o que lhe pareceu tremendamente gracioso, uma vez que a ameaça já não existia.

— Demônios. — sussurrou Rhiannon. Deixou a cabeça junto ao corpo e se inclinou sobre a cama. Fez rodar a Amber para um lado e tirou a manta.

— Tem uma expressão muito graciosa. — disse Amber, assinalando a cara do homem, que tinha a boca aberta e o olhar de surpresa — Parece como se quisesse perguntar onde está seu corpo.

Rhiannon pôs os olhos em branco enquanto se agachava para envolver a cabeça e o corpo e tentar minimizar aquele desastre. Entretanto, já havia um bom atoleiro de sangue no chão, e ia demorar muito para limpá-lo. Deu-lhe um par de chutes ao corpo e à cabeça para colocá-los sob a cama e jogou a manta ao chão para tampar o atoleiro. Depois olhou a Amber.

— Terei que levar você comigo. Não pode ficar aqui neste estado. Se algum deles vem atrás de você, estará indefesa.

— Sim, mas tenho que dizer a você, tia Rhi, que já não me dói a cabeça. E, aposto o que quiser que a dele tampouco. — disse, assinalando para a cama.

— Shhh!

Amber se levou um dedo aos lábios, fazendo exagerados gestos de silêncio.

Rhiannon tentou arrumar a roupa de cama para que parecesse que havia alguém dormindo, embora não confiasse muito naquele truque. Depois fechou as calças de Amber, tirou-a da habitação e fechou a porta atrás delas.

— Aonde me leva? — perguntou-lhe a garota.

— Ao porão. Mas só se estiver muito calada.

Amber assentiu, e se mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir.

Will encontrou a entrada do porão em seguida. Estava ansioso para tirar os prisioneiros dali. O fato de estar cativo nas vísceras da terra era algo muito familiar para ele, e sentia o estômago contraído de angústia. E, pelo que Rhiannon lhe tinha contado sobre o DIP e seus homens, estava seguro de que os vampiros teriam sofrido com o calor e falta comida, e possivelmente, outras formas mais ativas de tortura.

Sentiu-se doente ao pensá-lo. Ele também tinha passado por aquilo. Era muito real, muito recente, e formava parte de sua alma.

Abriu várias portas enquanto percorria a casa, até que, depois de uma delas, descobriu umas escadas que desciam para a escuridão.

Com toda probabilidade, haveria um guarda ali abaixo. Desceu o primeiro degrau e fechou a porta atrás dele, fazendo a escuridão completa. Doía-lhe tremendamente o pé. Deveria ter levado os malditos analgésicos, mas não sabia que a viagem se estenderia tanto. Levou-lhe um esforço concentrar-se para descer caminhando lenta e silenciosamente, apesar da dor que o atravessava cada vez que apoiava o peso do corpo no pé ferido.

Um dos degraus rangeu, embora ligeiramente.

Willem ficou imóvel, esperando.

Quando não ouviu nenhum som, deu outro passo para baixo. Não podia ver onde terminavam as escadas e começava o chão, e não podia fazer outra coisa que seguir posando os pés com supremo cuidado e medir. Havia muitas mais escadas do que tinha pensado. Aquele porão estava muito profundo.

A visão começou a ajustar-se à escuridão. Já distinguia as sombras quando chegou, por fim, ao chão. Avançou movendo os braços pela frente dele. Naquela direção, supostamente, havia uma entrada a outra parte do porão.

Só sentiu um muro de pedra.

Apalpando-o, continuou avançando sem separar-se daquela parede. De repente, viu uma pequena luz que se acendeu a um par de metros dele. Então se deu conta de que era a luz de um isqueiro. Viu como a chama se aproximava de um cigarro e como se acendia a ponta. Se tivesse continuado movendo-se, teria se topado com o fumante em menos de cinco segundos. Graças a Deus pelo vício à nicotina.

Sacudiu-se o susto de cima e começou a mover-se de novo. Seu pé se deu contra algo; uma pedra, ou algo que havia no chão. A luz do charuto se voltou em sua direção.

— Ei, guardas! — a voz chegou do outro extremo da estadia. Will se deu conta de que o homem havia dito guardas, e não guarda.

Demônios, havia mais de um.

O fumante se voltou para a voz. Will não a tinha reconhecido.

— Que demônios quer, chupasangue?

— O que quero é tirar seu coração e comê-lo. Mas não te chamei por isso.

Will sorriu. O vampiro sabia que ele estava ali. Certamente, tinha ouvido o golpe com a pedra com tanta clareza quanto o guarda, ou mais ainda. Sarafina tinha contado que seus sentidos eram mil vezes mais sensíveis que os de um humano. Supôs que o dono daquela voz devia ser Roland, o marido de Rhiannon.

— É Angélica. — continuou o vampiro — Acredito que está morta.

— Claro.

— Comprove você mesmo!

— Acredita que sou idiota? Se me aproximar das barras, apanhará-me. Eu não sou sua comida.

Will tentou fixar o olhar na escuridão, para poder ver o que estava ocorrendo.

— Separarei-me das barras. Vê-o?

O homem não o via, porque acendeu de novo o isqueiro e o sustentou frente a sua cara. Will o viu então, iluminado pela fraca chama. Também viu a silhueta do outro homem, que estava muito perto dele mesmo. Rezou para que não houvesse mais de dois.

— Mercer, sobe para avisar ao chefe. Pergunte-lhe o que devemos fazer.

O segundo homem acendeu uma lanterna e Will teve tempo para divisar um dos pilares do porão, a dois passos dele, e esconder-se detrás. Ouviu como o homem subia as escadas e abria e fechava a porta de saída do porão.

O primeiro se aproximou um pouco mais das barras, segurando o isqueiro frente a ele. Tinha muito cuidado de não aproximar-se muito. Estava dando as costas a Will. Ele aproveitou a vantagem para mover-se para ele, rápida e silenciosamente. Tampou-lhe a boca com uma mão e com a outra lhe agarrou a nuca.

— Não o mate. — disse a voz de uma mulher. Will franziu o cenho, sem entender nada, mas não fez perguntas. Simplesmente, deixou-o inconsciente asfixiando-o e depois o deixou cair ao chão. Agachou-se para revistá-lo, mas antes que pudesse lhe abrir a jaqueta, sentiu que o arrastavam e o grudavam nas barras.

Will não teve nem idéia do que ocorria até que ouviu os sons da sucção. Tentou o melhor que pôde não emprestar atenção ao ruído e à posição do guarda e lhe revistou os bolsos. Era evidente que os vampiros estavam puxando os braços do homem para dentro das barras.

Encontrou um molho de chaves e apalpou todas as barras de ferro até que encontrou a porta. Depois começou à provar todas até que conseguiu abrir.

— Me alegro em ver você, Stone.

Aquela era a voz de Bryant. O pai de Amber, o homem que tinha contratado.

— Oxalá eu pudesse dizer o mesmo. — respondeu ele, piscando na escuridão — Obrigado por distrair ao guarda. Menos mal que me ouviram golpear a pedra com o pé.

O outro vampiro, Roland, pigarreou.

— Ouvimos você abrir a porta e lhe vimos descer pelas escadas. O sigilo não é precisamente seu ponto forte, Stone.

— Possivelmente não para vocês. Mas o guarda não me ouviu.

— Onde está minha filha? — perguntou a mulher, Angélica.

Will olhou para a direção de onde provinha a voz.

— Pensei que podiam se comunicar. Já sabe, astralmente, ou seja lá como for.

— Mentalmente. Mas ela ficou em silêncio. Ocorreu algo.

Will se aproximou o braço à cara e acendeu a luz do relógio. A cara se iluminou ligeiramente, de cor verde.

— Vamos subir. Não resta muito tempo.

— Para que? — perguntou Jameson, que já tinha começado a subir os degraus.

Roland pegou Will pelo braço para guiá-lo para as escadas. Will o agradeceu. Haveria levado o dobro de tempo as encontrar.

— Para que comece o pequeno show que preparei. Caso funcione.

Antes que chegassem acima, a porta se abriu, deixando que entrasse uma luz tênue. Rhiannon estava ali, na soleira, com Amber nos braços. O corpo da moça estava lânguido, e o coração de Will se encolheu.

Angélica deu um grito e imediatamente estava junto a Rhiannon, tomando a sua filha nos braços.

— Só está inconsciente. Um deles a drogou de novo.

— Que tal vão vocês duas?

— Sarafina matou um. Vi-o através de seus olhos. Eu matei a outro, embora tema que não tão eficientemente como você nos ordenou. E você?

— Um morto, aqui embaixo. O outro subiu para falar com o Stiles. Não o viu?

— Não.

Já tinham saído do porão, e Roland fechou a porta com suavidade. Depois se voltou para Rhiannon, tomou-a em seus braços e a beijou calorosamente.

— Então, — disse Will, pensativamente — na casa só ficam Stiles e o guarda que subiu para falar com ele.

Jameson assentiu.

— E onde demônios estão?

Will franziu o cenho.

— E o mais importante, onde demônios está Sarafina?

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Sarafina abriu sua mente enquanto procurava pela casa. Sabia que Rhiannon estava com Amber e que o homem que havia tentando estuprá-la estava morto. Sabia que Willem tinha descido ao porão para resgatar os vampiros que estavam ali embaixo, e que Rhiannon tinha ido ajudar.

E também sabia, pela conversa que tinha escutado, que Stiles estava em um laboratório que havia em algum lugar da casa. Concentrou-se profundamente na imagem de Stiles tal e como o recordava, com a metade esquerda da cara de cor rosa, cheia de cicatrizes e enrugada, e sem corte na metade esquerda do couro cabeludo. Estava dentro do quartel geral do DIP quando os vampiros o tinham reduzido a cinzas, muitos anos atrás, e não tinha escapado ileso.

Sarafina desejou fervorosamente que não tivesse escapado vivo. Por si só e de modo clandestino, tinha recriado aquele departamento secreto do governo dedicado à caça e destruição dos vampiros. Não sabia por que seguia usando aquele nome, mas sim sabia que o que tinha recriado estava apoiado no mesmo ódio. Parecia a Sarafina que aquela nova organização era inclusive mais desprezível que a governamental. Mas acabaria uma vez que ele desaparecesse. E tinha intenção de fazê-lo desaparecer logo.

Devia isso àquele homem.

O instinto a guiou pela casa, até que encontrou um corredor com portas fechadas em ambos os lados. Avançou por ele, pondo as mãos em cada uma delas para sentir vibrações dentro. Todas as habitações estavam vazias. Entretanto, alguém a ajudou de uma forma inesperada.

Uns quantos metros para diante, um homem que não era Stiles elevou a mão para chamar em uma porta fechada. Aproximou-se dele como um relâmpago e pegou sua mão antes que pudesse fazer contato com a madeira. Tampou-lhe a boca para que não gritasse e segurou o nariz com o polegar e o indicador para que não pudesse respirar. Era a forma mais silenciosa que lhe ocorria para eliminá-lo, mas teve que pôr a prova sua paciência até que o coração do homem, sem oxigênio, deixou de pulsar.

Arrastou-o e o escondeu atrás de uma esquina. Depois voltou para a porta, pôs a mão na superfície e soube que Stiles estava dentro da sala.

Tentou girar a maçaneta, mas estava fechada. Deu dois passos para trás e deu um forte chute. A porta estalou e saiu das dobradiças.

Stiles se deu a volta e ficou olhando-a com os olhos muito abertos. Estava no extremo oposto da sala, tenuamente iluminada. Ela tomou nota mental dos computadores, das estantes cheias de garrafas e potes, e de mais instrumentos sofisticados de laboratório. Também havia filas intermináveis de livros e de cadernos como o que os dois gorilas tinham estado lendo na biblioteca. Stiles tinha um na mesa, totalmente aberto. Tinha uma agulha cravada no braço, e a seringa de injeção estava vazia.

— Que gracioso. — disse Sarafina — Não sabia que era um viciado.

Tirou-se a agulha do braço, lançou-a ao chão e, sem apressar-se, desenrolou-se a manga e se atou o botão da camisa no punho.

— E eu não sabia que fosse uma idiota. Sarafina, verdade?

Ela assentiu uma só vez.

— Então, recorda-me.

— Eu nunca esqueço a um inimigo. Isto vai ser um prazer supremo. É óbvio, dá-te conta de que está completamente rodeada. Apanhada.

— Pelos soldados que estão fora, de guarda? Não me impediram de entrar, Stiles. E duvido que me dêem muitos problemas para sair. Nem que você esteja vivo para vê-lo.

— Acredito que sim. — disse, e se deu a volta para um mostrador. Ali pegou um pequeno transmissor, mas ela saiu disparada para ele e tomou a mão até que o artefato se fez pedaços. Enquanto ela apertava, a cara de Stiles se contorceu de dor.

Então, ele gritou.

— Nelson, Joe, venham!

Soltou-lhe a mão e se esfregou a seu contrário a calça, como se queria limpar-se um pouco muito sujo.

— Nelson. Era o loiro alto? Tem o pescoço quebrado. E acredito que Joe tampouco teve melhor sorte. De fato, estou segura de que o resto de seus serventes se tomou a noite livre.

— Matou-os, miserável assassina. — enquanto falava, dirigia-se para a parede da sala. Ali havia numerosos instrumentos sobre outro mostrador, e um pequeno refrigerador ao lado.

— Eu não sou que raptou a uma adolescente, Stiles. — disse Sarafina, enquanto avançava para ele. Pegou o caderno da mesa enquanto o seguia.

— Doutor Stiles.

Não lhe deu atenção e leu algumas das frases que havia naquela página.

" _Décima injeção... Incremento de força e de resistência... Até o momento, não se observou aversão à luz do sol nem à comida sólida..."_

Ela franziu o cenho e o olhou.

— O que é isto? O que era que estava injetando em seu patético corpo quando cheguei?

Ele sorriu lentamente.

— Não viverá o suficiente para averiguá-lo. — balbuciou.

Sarafina atirou o caderno a um lado, e em um só movimento estava a seu lado, agarrando-o pela garganta para lhe tirar as respostas à força. Stiles lhe deu um murro no estômago com uma força impressionante, e lhe falhou a mão com que o agarrava. Caiu para trás, sem ar, e quebrou a mesa em duas com as costas. Ficou estirada no chão, entre a madeira estilhaçada, assombrada. Não podia ser tão forte. Ele não...

— O que tem feito? — sussurrou Sarafina.

Ele começou a caminhar para ela, e Sarafina ficou de pé de um salto, à defensiva. Então, Stiles tirou uma pistola da jaqueta e lhe disparou. O som foi ensurdecedor para os sensíveis ouvidos de Sarafina, como a chama azul do disparo. Notou um ferro candente no estômago, e a dor a atravessou. O sangue começou a derramar-se pelas pernas até o chão.

Sarafina olhou para baixo, segurando o ventre com as mãos, e viu que a vida escapava entre os seus dedos.

— Morrerá por isso...

— Não é provável. Você sim, entretanto. Garanto-lhe isso.

Inclusive antes que ela perdesse a consciência, ele a agarrou e a jogou ao ombro como se não pesasse nem um grama. A tão pouca distância, Sarafina o cheirou com mais cuidado que antes. Sua essência era... Algo familiar... Algo que não deveria estar ali. E então, soube. Era o aroma de Amber Lily!

Ele a levou para a parede. Não para a porta, a não ser para a parede.

Willem ouviu o disparo. Todos o ouviram, e correram para a parte da casa de onde provinha o som. Tinha ocorrido algo com Sarafina. Ele o sentiu nas vísceras. Queimavam-lhe.

Correram pelo corredor. Os outros abriam as portas, mas Will não precisou fazê-lo. Sentia-se miserável e seguiu àquela sensação, correndo inclusive com o pé ferido, sem lembrar da intensa dor. Esteve a ponto de tropeçar em um homem morto que havia em uma esquina. Saltou sobre o corpo e seguiu avançando até que chegou a uma sala cuja porta estava aberta. Feita lascas, mas aberta. Era um laboratório.

— Aqui! — gritou, e os outros chegaram correndo.

Olharam a seu redor em silêncio, observando os aparelhos, a mesa quebrada e o pequeno atoleiro de sangue que havia no chão. Amber, que já havia se recuperado dos efeitos da pequena dose de droga que lhe tinham administrado, agachou-se para pegar o caderno do chão.

— Este sangue é de Sarafina. — disse Rhiannon brandamente— A levou a alguma parte.

— Mas, onde? — Will olhou freneticamente a seu redor, com o coração em um punho e a cabeça em um caos. Entretanto, obrigou-se a acalmar-se. Pôs em funcionamento sua força de vontade e de controle, e ficou imóvel com os olhos fechados, permitindo que toda sua experiência fluísse.

— Roland, vá à parte dianteira da casa, e olhe pelas janelas se os soldados de guarda ouviram o disparo.

— Duvido-o, tendo em conta a espessura dos muros.

— Verifique. E que não lhe vejam.

Roland assentiu e saiu do laboratório.

Will olhou ao Jameson.

— Há uma mulher viva no piso de cima, no depósito. Desçam-na.

Jameson assentiu e saiu também.

Angélica disse:

— Sabemos que não a tirou por onde nós viemos, ou nós teríamos encontrado isso. Comprovarei o outro caminho que sai deste corredor, e verei se houver mais saídas.

— Busca também rastros de sangue no chão. — lhe disse Will. E, enquanto ela saía, ele estava olhando ao chão com os olhos entrecerrados. Havia gotas de sangue entre o atoleiro e a parede da direita. E em nenhum outro lugar.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isto não tem sentido.

— Meu Deus. — sussurrou Amber. Rhiannon e Willem se voltaram para ela. Estava junto à porta, lendo rapidamente as páginas do caderno. Elevou a vista e os olhou.

— Esteve-se injetando meu sangue... Meu sangue.

— O que? — exclamou Rhiannon.

Tirou-lhe o caderno para poder lê-lo por si mesma. Will o entendeu.

— Diz que são animais, demônios, e que quer eliminar a todos. Vale-se de toda essa retórica para atrair aos homens para sua causa. Mas o que realmente quer é o que vocês têm.

Rhiannon olhou para cima.

— Quer ser um vampiro?

— Quer ser imortal. — disse ele.

— Mas, por que pensa que meu sangue lhe daria isso? — perguntou Amber.

Will tomou o caderno das mãos de Rhiannon e procurou entre as páginas, até que encontrou algo que fez com que se detivesse. O que leu fez com que lhe revolvesse o estômago. Tinham estado tentando assassinar à preciosa adolescente desde que a tinham levado ali. Tinham-lhe dado comida com veneno, descargas elétricas enquanto estava sedada, e inclusive tinham tentado afogá-la. E todas as vezes, ela tinha revivido.

— O que? — perguntou Amber — O que é, Will?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Falaremos disso mais tarde.

Jameson entrou no laboratório com a mulher, que ainda estava inconsciente, nos braços. Tinha-a desamarrado.

— Não estou seguro de que possamos despertá-la. — disse.

— Sim, podem. Há um antídoto para o tranqüilizador. Usaram-no comigo um par de vezes, quando precisavam me despertar. — disse Amber.

Rhiannon buscou entre as estantes, e depois no pequeno refrigerador, atirando as garrafas e os potes ao chão pela pressa.

— Aqui. — disse, mostrando uma seringa de injeção com uma etiqueta — Deve ser isso.

Aproximou-se da mulher e a injetou. Então, Jameson a pôs no chão.

Roland voltou naquele momento.

— Os guardas de fora nem sequer se moveram. Não acredito que tenham ouvido nada.

— Bom. — Will deixou o caderno em um dos mostradores e se agachou junto à mulher. Deu-lhe uns golpezinhos nas bochechas — Acorde. Vamos.

Ela gemeu brandamente, moveu a cabeça de lado a lado e finalmente, abriu os olhos. Depois os abriu muito mais, ao vê-los todos sobre ela.

— Se quer seguir com vida, vai me dizer tudo o que quero saber. — lhe disse Will.

Ela olhou freneticamente a seu redor.

— Ninguém pode te ajudar. Os outros estão mortos e Stiles escapou, e os guardas de fora não sabem que estamos aqui. Agora, olhe: estamos no laboratório.

Ela assentiu.

— Stiles escapou daqui, mas não através de nenhuma das saídas que conhecemos. Como ele fez?

Ela piscou, enjoada, assustada.

— Não posso... Não posso...

— Oh, por Deus, vamos comê-la isso e acabemos com tudo isto. — disse Rhiannon, enquanto se ajoelhava junto a ela.

Tomou-a pelo cabelo e lhe jogou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos cintilantes e a boca junto a seu pescoço.

— Não! — gritou a mulher.

— Fale ou morrerá, mortal. Para mim não tem nenhuma importância.

Will teve que admitir que a vampiresa era boa. Era possível que inclusive lhe tivesse feito falar com ele. Ora, não.

A mulher assentiu rapidamente.

— Há uma passagem oculta na parede. — disse, e levantou uma mão, fazendo um gesto débil para a parede a que conduzia o rastro de sangue. Se... Abre-se com o interruptor da luz.

Will se aproximou e apertou o interruptor. Então, o painel da parede se deslizou dentro de uma ranhura e deixou ver uma escada que descia.

— Isto não estava aí antes. — disse Roland.

— Stiles fez com que o construíssem. — explicou a mulher.

De repente, ouviu-se um ruído à distância, e o chão vibrou sob seus pés.

— Que demônios...? — perguntou Roland.

Willem olhou seu relógio de pulso.

— Demônios, é a distração que tinha preparado. Pus alguns explosivos e um temporizador no outro extremo do túnel que Eric usava como saída de emergência do porão. Não o suficiente para abri-lo, porque não tinha muitos explosivos, e...

Sua explicação se viu interrompida por uma voz que saiu de uma pequena caixa, montada justo ao lado da saída.

— Stiles? Produziu-se uma explosão perto. O que quer que façamos?

Will olhou à mulher.

— Explique-me isso. Rápido.

— São interfones. — disse ela — Estão por toda a casa, para poder comunicar-se com os soldados.

Will se aproximou do interfone e apertou o botão.

— Alguém explodiu o túnel que estava fechado. Os prisioneiros estão escapando. Leve a todos os homens para ali.

— Mas, a casa, senhor...

— Aqui estamos em seis, e todos armados. Somos suficientes para controlar a uma garota. Tem suas ordens, soldado. Adiante.

— Sim, senhor!

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

— Incrível. Sua voz não se parece em nada a de Stiles.

— Para ti não, possivelmente. — respondeu Will — Mas para um mortal normal e comum, a maioria das vozes masculinas e graves são muito parecidas através de um interfone barato. Além disso, mercenários ou não, um soldado com treinamento não pensa muito quando recebe uma ordem direta. Simplesmente, obedece.

De repente, um golpe seco chamou sua atenção. Voltou-se e viu a Amber, pálida, junto ao caderno que acabava de cair das mãos. Enquanto eles tinham estado falando com a mulher e resolvendo o problema dos soldados, ela tinha estado lendo as coisas que Stiles e seus monstros lhe tinham feito.

— Não... Não o entendo. — disse, com lágrimas nos olhos — Tentaram me matar?

Angélica exalou de angústia e abraçou a sua filha. Jameson perguntou:

— O que diz nesse caderno?

— Leve isso com você. — disse Will — Agora não temos tempo. A esses soldados não vai custar muito tempo descobrir que o túnel ainda está fechado. Saiam da casa, todos. Vão procurar os carros. Fechem a porta quando saírem, e não se darão conta do que ocorreu.

— E você? — perguntou Amber. Jameson acariciou o cabelo de sua filha.

— Ele vai procurar Sarafina.

— Mas não vai sozinho. — disse Rhiannon, e jogou um olhar a seu marido. Roland assentiu.

— Não temos tempo para discutir. — disse Will.

— Então, não discuta. — replicou Rhiannon — Angélica, Jameson, levem Amber. Peguem o carro e tirem ela daqui. Veremo-nos todos na casa de Eric e Tâmara quando terminarmos. Partam.

— Não. — naquela ocasião, foi Amber quem falou — Estamos perdendo tempo. Sarafina ajudou a salvar minha vida, e eu não vou daqui tranqüilamente enquanto ela enfrenta Stiles sozinha. — disse, e saiu do abraço de sua mãe.

Pegou Will pela mão e puxou-o para a passagem secreta.

— Pequena obstinada... — balbuciou Rhiannon. Depois, agachou-se sobre a mulher do chão — Vocês continuem. Eu esconderei esta em algum lugar e lhes seguirei.

— Ande depressa, Rhiannon. — lhe disse Jameson, enquanto Angélica entrava também na passagem, onde Will ainda estava tentando dissuadir a Amber.

Roland sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe, Jamey. Eu ficarei com ela. Continuem. Têm que ajudar Willem a salvar sua mulher.

Rhiannon se voltou para a mulher.

— Umas quantas perguntas mais, e lhes seguiremos.

Os outros partiram pelo túnel, e Roland apertou o interruptor que havia junto à entrada.

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

— Aonde leva este túnel? — perguntou Rhiannon à mulher enquanto a metia em um armário.

— Ao mar. Stiles tem um bote pequeno ali, no caso de precisar escapar a toda pressa.

— Um bote. Só um bote? — Rhiannon sacudiu a cabeça — Com lugar suficiente para vocês sete?

A mulher franziu o cenho, como se nunca houvesse parado para pensar naquele detalhe.

— Idiota. — resmungou Rhiannon. Fechou a porta do armário e pôs uma cadeira sob a fechadura.

— Vão ficar apanhados aí fora. — disse Rhiannon — Os soldados chamarão por radio a casa, e quando não responder ninguém, entrarão. A idiota lhes contará tudo e lhes dirá sobre a passagem, se é que já não sabem.

Roland correu através da casa à velocidade da luz e olhou pela janela da parte dianteira.

— Vejo-os. Estão voltando para a casa. Temos que sair daqui antes que tomem posições de novo. Vamos, o melhor é que saiamos pela parte de atrás.

Pegou Rhiannon pela mão e juntos correram pela casa e saíram à parte de atrás. Chegaram à cerca justo quando os homens estavam ocupando seus postos de novo. Se lhes ocorria olhar para trás, veriam-nos...

Roland e Rhiannon saltaram a grade e correram para esconder-se. Os soldados ouviram o impacto de sua aterrissagem e olharam para o lugar de que provinha o som. Então, com o cenho franzido, alguns se aproximaram.

Rhiannon e Roland ficaram imóveis, escondidos entre os matagais, enquanto um par de soldados se aproximava e percorria a grade com lanternas, procurando.

Umas pegadas suaves se aproximaram por trás, para Rhiannon, e ela se voltou. Pandora chegou silenciosamente até ela, e Rhiannon a abraçou e lhe acariciou a cabeça e a cara.

Depois de uns instantes, os soldados voltaram para seus postos.

Rhiannon se levantou, cautelosamente.

— Vamos. Temos que encontrar uma lancha.

Caminharam até o lugar onde Will tinha escondido a Mercedes e subiram. Pandora se deitou no assento de trás, e Roland conduziu enquanto Rhiannon se concentrava e seguia mentalmente a linha da costa. Pouco tempo depois encontraram um pequeno porto esportivo onde havia alguns iates.

Pararam o carro e saíram. Caminharam para o embarcadouro, que àquelas horas estava virtualmente vazio. Faltava pouco para que amanhecesse.

— Não sei nada de iates. — lhe disse Roland.

— Então, teremos que levar um piloto conosco. —disse ela. Adiantou-o e se dirigiu por volta do segundo embarcadouro, onde havia um moço que estava desamarrando seu pequeno iate. Não havia ninguém mais em um quilômetro.

— Desculpe-me, mas vou necessitar que me leve. — lhe disse Rhiannon.

O moço percorreu seu corpo com o olhar, e depois sua vista se pousou na pantera e abriu os olhos como pratos.

— Né... Olhe, senhora, não sei do que trata isto, mas...

— É uma emergência. Um assunto de vida ou morte.

— De vida ou morte?

— Sim. Da tua. E agora, sobe ao iate se não quiser ser o aperitivo de um felino.

Ao ouvi-la, Pandora lhe mostrou os dentes e emitiu um perigoso rugido.

— Está bem, está bem. — disse o moço. Levantou as mãos, saltou ao navio e arrancou o motor. Rhiannon saltou dentro e Pandora a seguiu. Roland desatou o cabo e saltou depois delas.

— De verdade, Rhiannon, a atuação... — disse-lhe — Não tinha por que assustar tanto ao pobre menino.

— Não ia cooperar. Não tinha tempo para convencê-lo.

O menino levou o iate na direção que Rhiannon assinalou, enquanto ela observava como dirigia os comandos. Quando se aproximaram de seu destino, lhe disse:

— Poderá nadar até a costa daqui?

O menino olhou para trás e pestanejou.

— Oh, vamos. Não me vão roubar o navio. Por favor...

— Jovem. — lhe disse Roland — Tem muitos soldados muito perto daqui. São mercenários. Se nos virem, dispararão, assim, a menos que queira ver-se em meio de uma rajada de balas...

Ele olhou para a costa enquanto reduzia a velocidade do iate. Quando se deteve por completo, disse:

— Eu não vejo nenhum...

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus. — lhe interrompeu Rhiannon, e estalou os dedos.

Pandora se aproximou do menino, rugindo, e lhe pôs as duas patas sobre o peito. O moço caiu à água do empurrão e se afundou. Quando voltou a emergir, Pandora estava aparecendo pela amurada, e lhe lançou um par de tapas, mas com as garras retraídas.

Rhiannon sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou no assento do piloto. Tinha estado observando cuidadosamente ao moço enquanto conduzia, e tinha aprendido a acelerar e a desacelerar, a deter-se e a virar. Embora esperasse não ter que fazer tantos movimentos. Deu-se a volta e se despediu do menino.

— Agora nade para a costa. Tentarei te devolver o iate.

O menino lançou um olhar de súplica ao Roland, mas Roland encolheu os ombros enquanto Rhiannon punha o iate em marcha de novo. Só tinham percorrido vinte metros quando começaram a soar os primeiros disparos. Aproximaram-se da costa, que naquele lugar era de escarpados rochosos, e as balas que lhes disparavam de cima se afundavam na água, ao redor da lancha. Rhiannon se aproximou mais quando divisou a velha casa de Eric sobre o escarpado.

Diminuiu a velocidade para aproximar-se das rochas. Os soldados acima correram para a borda do escarpado para seguir disparando-os. Era evidente que por fim tinham descoberto o que tinha acontecido na casa.

— Ali! — exclamou Roland. Rhiannon viu uma abertura entre as rochas e se dirigiu para ela. Então viu Angélica e Jameson, com a Amber. Onde estava àquele mortal obstinado, Willem Stone?

Eles três saltaram da boca da passagem, que estava a uns cinco metros de altura, e nadaram para o iate. Roland os ajudou a subir, começando pela Amber.

— Onde está Will? — perguntou.

— Havia um bote de remos a uns vinte e cinco metros daqui. — disse Jameson, enquanto subia por si mesmo ao iate — Quando chegamos aqui, vimos Stiles em uma lancha barco a motor. Então, Will se atirou à água e nadou até o bote para perseguir o Stiles. Parece que ia para aquela ilha. — explicou, e assinalou para uma mancha escura de rocha, ao longe.

— Temos que ir atrás dele. — disse Rhiannon.

Amber olhou ao céu, e depois a seus pais.

— Logo vai amanhecer. Não quero que fiquem presos naquela ilha de rocha, sem uma só árvore, quando sair o sol.

— Fica uma hora mais, pelo menos. — disse Jameson — Podemos fazê-lo.

— Pois façamos depressa. — disse Rhiannon.

Pôs o iate em marcha e acelerou tudo o que pôde, entre as ondas, para a ilha rochosa, a distância.

Sarafina lutou por manter-se consciente enquanto o louco, aquele louco sobrenaturalmente forte, levava-a sobre o ombro para cima, escalando pela face mais levantada da ilha rochosa, mais e mais alto. Cansou-se de que o sangue de Sarafina lhe corresse pelo ombro e lhe empapasse a roupa enquanto avançava com ela pela passagem, e a tinha amaldiçoado por isso, embora ela lhe tinha recordado que ele mesmo a tinha disparado.

Quando ele a lançou da saída da caverna ao mar, a água salgada lhe causou uma dor insuportável na ferida de bala. Entretanto, ela o agüentou, porque era uma vampiresa, e ainda não tinha perdido a última gota de sangue.

A água a engoliu e depois a devolveu à superfície. Quando sua cabeça saiu à superfície, viu-o descendo por uma corda até uma pequena amurada que estava na areia de uma baía, atada a uma árvore. Arrastou-a até a água, sem desatá-la, e depois caminhou até que alcançou a Sarafina.

Ela estava sofrendo muito para que a dor lhe permitisse afastar-se. A dor, em sua raça, via-se mil vezes intensificada, e se perguntou quanto tempo teria que esperar para que a morte a libertasse. Tinha estado errada em seu medo de amar ao Willem, verdade? Não ia ser ela quem ficasse atrás de luto, cheia de tristeza. Seria ele.

Stiles a agarrou pelo cabelo e a arrastou para a borda como se fosse uma massa de algas. Arrastou-a também pela praia, até que se deteve e se ajoelhou ante ela.

Colocou os dedos pelo buraco que lhe tinha feito a bala no vestido e o rasgou de acima o pescoço. Ela estava ali, estendida na areia, na escuridão, perguntando-se se acaso ele pensava que assim pioraria mais as coisas para ela. Mas não. Aquele não era seu objetivo. Tomou areia molhada e a colocou, sem piedade, pela ferida de bala, para lhe cortar a hemorragia. Ela gritou sem poder se conter, de agonia, e lhe caíram lágrimas pelas bochechas, contra sua vontade.

E ele riu. Riu da dor que lhe estava causando.

Depois lhe deu a volta e colocou mais areia pelo orifício de saída da bala, nas costas. Ela perdeu a visão, estremecendo-se.

Depois, Stiles a agarrou e a jogou na amurada. Ele mesmo subiu também, e depois arrancou o motor e ficou de caminho para a ilha. Quando chegou, jogou-a de novo ao ombro e tomou também uma corda enrolada. O sangue já não lhe incomodaria mais enquanto subia pelo pendente até o ponto mais alto da formação rochosa.

Finalmente, quando chegou em cima, inclinou-se e a deixou cair ao chão de rocha. O impacto tirou o fôlego de Sarafina, e se golpeou tão fortemente na cabeça que notou como se fazia um corte e o sangue começava a brotar também sob seu cabelo.

Stiles se ajoelhou e lhe amarrou os pulsos. Depois pegou a corda e a amarrou ao redor de uma rocha. Tirou uma navalha do bolso e cortou o restante de corda para lhe atar também os tornozelos a outra rocha mais afastada. Puxou o cabo sem piedade, fazendo com que o corpo de Sarafina se esticasse grosseiramente.

— Logo virá um monstro por ti, Sarafina.

Ela já não podia saber se estava morta ou viva. A cabeça lhe dava voltas, e recordou o momento em que também sua própria irmã a tinha preso em uma cova escura para que outra criatura se alimentasse dela.

— Eu o chamo sol. Vai elevar se no céu, e você estará aqui indefesa, enquanto te carboniza a pele. Começará a te queimar brandamente, até que esteja bem em cima. Sairá por aquele lado da rocha, além de sua cabeça, assim não te queimará de repente. Você vai sofrer lentamente, antes de estalar em chamas.

— Sobre meu cadáver, Stiles!

Sarafina levantou fracamente a cabeça. Will estava atrás de Stiles, completamente molhado. Estava sem fôlego, e a dor do pé o estava matando. Como era possível que tivesse podido subir até aquele lugar com aquele pé?, perguntou-se Sarafina, mas soube em seguida.

Por sua vontade. Sua férrea força de vontade. Então, os dois homens se jogaram um sobre o outro, giraram e caíram ao chão.

— Will, tome cuidado! É mais forte do que o normal!

— Fez algo... — gritou ela, embora tivesse que fazer o maior esforço de sua vida para dizê-lo o suficientemente alto para que ele o ouvisse.

Enquanto o dizia, Will recebeu um golpe na mandíbula que o fez voar e cair de costas junto a borda do escarpado.

— Vamos terminar de uma vez. — disse Stiles, avançando para ele com a navalha na mão.

Will tinha ficado aturdido pelo golpe. Estava no chão, pestanejando para tentar esclarecer a visão.

— Willem! — gritou Sarafina, enquanto puxava as cordas com todas as suas forças. Entretanto, a dor e a perda de sangue a tinham debilitado por completo.

Stiles estava sobre o Will com a navalha levantada.

De repente, Will moveu as pernas e as dobrou ao redor dos tornozelos de Stiles, enquanto se sentava para agarrá-lo pelo pulso e puxava-o para frente. Enquanto Stiles se desabava, Will rodou para um lado e lhe deu um empurrão mais forte, o suficientemente forte para que caísse pela borda do precipício. Seu grito de horror cessou de repente ao fundo. Will apareceu para olhar para baixo.

— Shhh. Esborrachou-se. Que lástima.

Com um gesto de dor, levantou-se lentamente e se aproximou de Sarafina. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

— Logo vai amanhecer. — lhe disse brandamente — Você se curará da ferida da bala?

Ela assentiu. Will se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou nos lábios.

— Mas poderia ter sido diferente. Possivelmente eu não tivesse podido chegar a tempo. Poderia haver perdido você. Entende-o, verdade?

— Will, por favor... Solte-me.

— Estou a ponto de fazê-lo. — disse, mas apertou os lábios pensativamente — Se não estivesse cheia de buracos e o sol não estivesse a ponto de sair, não o faria durante horas. Parece-me que me deve isso.

Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas lhe doía muito para consegui-lo.

Ele se aproximou de seus tornozelos e os desatou. Depois os esfregou.

— Poderia te haver perdido. Ainda poderia perder você, em qualquer momento, sem aviso prévio. Não é imortal. Não envelhece e não morrerá de causas naturais, mas isso não é a imortalidade. Pode morrer, igual a mim.

Deslizou-lhe as mãos pelos tornozelos, pelas pernas, pelos quadris, e se deteve, olhando o buraco do ventre, cheio de areia.

— Você limpou a ferida?

— Não. A areia impedirá que eu sangre até morrer.

Will assentiu. Depois lhe desatou os braços. Enquanto o fazia, disse-lhe:

— Quero-te, Sarafina. Sabe disso, verdade? Nunca foi uma mentira, nem um jogo. Nunca foi uma atuação. Quero-te.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Willem...

— Um ano de amor é melhor que uma vida sozinho. Estou disposto a me arriscar a sofrer a dor de te perder, de envelhecer e ver como você permanece jovem e vital. Estou disposto a arriscar tudo, Sarafina, pela alegria de estar contigo, de te amar, pelo tempo que o universo queira me conceder. Está disposta a correr o mesmo risco por mim?

A corda se desatou por completo. Ela baixou as mãos e ele as agarrou e as levou a boca para lhe beijar a pele onde o cabo lhe tinha queimado.

— Não acredito que tenha escolha, Willem. Tentei-o. Disse a mim mesma que não temos futuro juntos, e que o fato de te amar será uma garantia de mais sofrimento. Mas isso não conseguiu que deixasse de te querer.

— Graças a Deus. — sussurrou ele. Tomou-a em braços e a levantou, apertando-a brandamente contra seu peito.

— Tenho muitas coisas que lamentar, Willem. Coisas que não posso mudar. Você me tem feito ver o quanto eu estava equivocada.

— Com respeito a que?

— Durante anos odiei a meu precioso Dante por escolher a Morgan ao invés de mim. Mas agora... Agora o entendo. Eu tenho feito o mesmo por ti.

Ele assentiu.

— Então, não é tarde para arrumar as coisas.

— Mas há muito mais. Coisas que não posso arrumar tão facilmente. Misty e Edward, por exemplo.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo.

— Você mesma me disse que eram criminosos.

— Mas eu lhes privei de sua vontade. Não me dava conta de que fosse tão valioso até que vi a tua em ação, Willem.

— Acredita que há alguma forma de reparar isso?

Ela suspirou.

— É possível. Nesse laboratório da casa havia cadernos e cadernos de notas. Viu-os? E os computadores, e todos esses discos rígidos... Stiles deve ter salvado grande parte da informação que o DIP acumulou. E não tenho dúvida de que terá acrescentado muito mais. Possivelmente, em algum momento, averiguaram como liberar uma mente escravizada por um vampiro.

— Possivelmente.

Ela assentiu e se apertou contra ele.

— Sinto o que fiz a você, Willem. Não tenho desculpa.

— Tem a desculpa perfeita. Queria-me. Tinha medo de me dar a oportunidade de te ferir, como fizeram as demais pessoas às que quis. Felizmente, eu não tenho intenção de te fazer dano.

Na distância, soou o ruído de um motor.

Will ficou em estado de alerta, tenso, e rapidamente a deixou, com cuidado, no chão. Desabotoou-se a camisa e a tirou.

— Coloque-a.

Parecia que ele estava mais preocupado por sua nudez que ela mesma. Sarafina tentou sentar-se, mas não pôde.

— Will, não posso. Não posso...

Ele se voltou, com a cara cheia de amor, e lhe ajudou a tirar o que ficava do vestido pelos ombros. Depois lhe pôs com cuidado a camisa e a abotoou.

— São Rhiannon e outros. — disse ela.

Will olhou ao céu.

— Bem a tempo.

Ele voltou a tomá-la em braços e seguiu descendo pela colina.

— O pé está te matando. — lhe disse ela, sentindo sua dor.

— E o buraco da bala, a você. Mas temos que descer ao iate, de todas as formas.

Quando, por fim, chegaram ao nível do mar, os outros se aproximaram correndo, com Rhiannon à frente.

Olhou a ferida de Sarafina antes de encontrar-se com seus olhos de novo.

— Você vai sobreviver?

— Acredito que sim.

— Bom. — disse Rhiannon, assentindo.

Sarafina arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Will a levava para o bote. A princesa caminhava a seu lado.

— Bom?

— Sim. É a primeira vampiresa que conheci que teve a coragem de me desafiar, e muito menos o poder de representar um verdadeiro desafio. Não uma ameaça, é obvio, mas sim um desafio.

— Quando medimos forças, eu estava... Incapacitada, como se diz.

— Estava ferida?

— Abatida.

— Ah. Assim, possivelmente, a próxima vez, inclusive me lance golpes de verdade. Nunca se sabe. — disse ela. Não sorriu com os lábios, mas sim com os olhos. E ajudou ao Will a subir ao iate com Sarafina.

Jameson ocupou o assento do piloto. Angélica se meteu entre o Roland e ele. Will se sentou na parte de atrás com Sarafina entre seus braços, e Rhiannon a seu lado. A pantera se acomodou no pequeno espaço que havia atrás dos assentos.

Amber ficou na rocha.

— Amber? Vai amanhecer dentro de muito pouco. Temos que ir.

Ela olhou ao céu, e depois, a seu redor.

— Mas... Onde está? Onde está Stiles?

Sara levantou a cabeça fracamente.

— Willem o atirou do alto do escarpado. Estatelou-se contra as rochas abaixo, Amber. Não terá que preocupar-se nunca mais com ele.

— Onde? — perguntou ela —. Quero que tenha morrido. Quero ver por mim mesma que morreu.

— Amber...

Jameson pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de sua mulher, e Angélica ficou em silêncio. Ele olhou ao Will e assentiu.

— Acompanha-a, Will. Precisa vê-lo por si mesma.

Will tragou saliva, mas fez o que lhe pedia. Deixou Sarafina no chão do iate, deitada, e saiu para acompanhar Amber.

Os dois estavam sobre as rochas onde tinha caído Stiles. Havia sangue. Inclusive partes de carne e cabelo. Mas não havia nem rastro dele.

— Seu bote ainda está ali, a uns quantos metros, atado a uma rocha — disse Amber — Mas não o bote de remos em que você veio. Atou-o do outro lado, Will?

Ele a olhou nos olhos, pensando se deveria lhe mentir ou não.

— Não. Deixei-o ali. — disse, assinalando um pouco mais à frente.

— Ele sabe mais a respeito de mim que eu mesma.

— Tem suas notas. — lhe disse Will — Pode saber tudo o que ele averiguou...

— Matando-me uma e outra vez. — terminou Amber, e abaixou o olhar — E possivelmente agora, tampouco possa matar a ele. Possivelmente represente um perigo muito maior para nós.

— Ou possivelmente as ondas o tenham levado ao mar. — disse ele, brandamente — Ou também pode ser que me esqueci de atar o bote, com a ansiedade que sentia por chegar junto à Sarafina.

Amber suspirou.

— Não sei o que sou, Will.

Pôs-lhe um braço sobre os ombros e fez com que se voltasse. Começaram a andar juntos para o bote onde os outros esperavam.

— E você acredita que tem problemas? Eu estou apaixonado por uma vampiresa.

Aquilo fez com que Amber soltasse uma suave gargalhada. Ele se alegrou de ouvi-la. Amber apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Sinto muito que, por minha culpa, tenham estado a ponto de matar você.

— Estiveram a ponto de me matar muitas vezes, menina. Não se preocupe.

Quando chegaram ao iate, Will a ajudou a subir. Depois ele saltou dentro e se sentou no chão, junto à Sarafina.

Sara o olhou nos olhos, lhe perguntando com o olhar. Ele negou com a cabeça, ligeiramente.

Então, Rhiannon guiou com seus olhos o olhar de Will para um pequeno ponto no horizonte. Ele entrecerrou os olhos. Parecia... Um homem em um bote.

Rhiannon o olhou de novo. Tinha o cenho franzido, e Will soube o que ela estava pensando.

Sarafina olhou primeiro a um, e depois ao outro.

— Não o encontraste? — perguntou — Não encontraste o Stiles?

— Não. — respondeu Will brandamente.

— Mas... Isso significa que é possível que tenha sobrevivido à queda. Isso significa que...

— Isso significa que não encontramos o corpo. — disse Will — E isso é tudo, Sara.

Mas, em seus olhos, Will viu que ela pensava que significava muitas coisas mais. E nem sequer ele mesmo pôde deixar de perguntar-se se seria certo.

 **FIM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Asas da Noite 09 - Fuga no Crepúsculo**

 **Prólogo**

 _Chicago, 1928_

Havia só uns poucos policiais na área. Porém os poucos que ficavam eram suficientes para ouvir os disparos. O oficial Michael Gray se manteve em um beco entre os edifícios com sua arma preparada, e embora fosse completamente inútil contra quadrilhas rivais, disparava a cada minuto sobre os lados opostos da rua. As armas de brinquedo cuspiam fogo na escuridão. As janelas estavam destroçadas, e as pessoas corriam para salvar suas vidas. Um carro acelerou, só para deter-se abruptamente, as janelas explodiram e o condutor caiu vagarosamente sobre o volante.

Estava nisso quando viu o menino. Não tinha mais que sete ou oito anos e estava mortalmente assustado por todo o barulho. Saiu de alguma parte e foi cruzando o lugar em direção ao caos. Michael reagiu por puro instinto. Saiu do beco, metendo sua pistola no coldre, sabia que precisaria das mãos. Saltou sobre o menino, imobilizando-o sobre o chão, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu. Estava movido pela adrenalina, e não sentiu dor até que ficou imóvel, mantendo o menino embaixo dele.

E em seguida, veio a dor. Doeu como o demônio, em uma dezena de lugares de seu corpo. Porém, não por muito tempo.

Quando Michael voltou a si, estava em uma cama de hospital, sob o efeito de sedativos.

Não sentia nada. Não podia ouvir e ver o que passava a seu redor. Escutou o doutor dizer que tinha feito o que podia. Viu uma enfermeira fazer uma negativa com a cabeça e tocar ligeiramente seus olhos, então ela deslizou para o lado e olhando em sua direção lhe piscou um olho. Como se ela soubesse que ele sabia. Que diabo? Ele estava ali morrendo e a enfermeira lhe piscava o olho? Que tipo de hospital era esse?

Estava ensimesmado pensando no ocorrido, quando viu Sally, sua esposa, sentada em uma cadeira, num canto do quarto, pálida como um fantasma, emocionada. O doutor a segurou pelo braço aproximando-a dele e a tirou do quarto. Logo que se foram, a enfermeira que tinha estado flertando comigo, se apressou em fechar a porta detrás deles. Logo fechou as cortinas e se aproximou de sua cama.

\- Até que enfim! – disse ela – O amanhecer se aproxima. Pensei que nunca sairiam. Escuta, logo estarão de volta. Não temos muito tempo.

Era bonita. De cabelo negro, curto e olhos enormes. Procurou mover seus lábios, expressar as perguntas que se amontoavam em sua mente, porém elas não conseguiam sair.

\- Não tente falar. – disse ela – Só escuta, certo? Eu não sou uma enfermeira. Meu nome é Cuyler Jade. Vi o que aconteceu na rua e a forma como salvaste o menino, eu segui o carro que te trouxe aqui. Logo, entrei às escondidas e tomei emprestado o uniforme do armário de alguma enfermeira. – fez um pequeno círculo com os braços.

\- Foi um bom ataque… Você é rápido, não?

Ele piscou devagar, perguntando-se se isso era alguma espécie de alucinação.

\- Temos que fazer isso rápido. – disse ela – Você é um tipo admirável. Um herói. Não merece morrer, mas isso vai passar, provavelmente dentro de alguns minutos. Fizeram-lhe mais buracos que um queijo suíço, e eu não sou Whistlin' Dixie 1.

Esperava que essa informação fosse confortá-lo?

\- Posso me ocupar de que não morra, Michael Gray. Posso me encarregar de que vivas. Não será como antes, porém estará vivo. Será forte. Saudável. Porém diferente. Muito diferente. Me entendeu?

Ele piscou, pensando que essa mulher estava louca, e negou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

\- Caramba, é claro que não me entende. E eu não tenho tempo para lhe dar informações detalhadas. Conforme-se em saber, contudo, que quando vi o que fizeste passei por todos os disparos e por montes de explosões. E olha para mim! Estou bem. Poderá fazer o mesmo. Só vou lhe perguntar isto. Você quer viver? – ele apenas conseguiu inclinar a cabeça.

\- Então está bem. Isto pode impressionar a princípio. Você precisa ficar imóvel, assim como está agora, não importa o que sinta. Dentro de alguns minutos o sol sairá e você dormirá o sono mais pesado que já sentiu na vida. Vai dormir o dia todo. Eu não estarei aqui quando despertar. Entendeu?

Uma vez mais inclinou a cabeça. Logo a mulher empurrou as cortinas fechando-as ao redor da cama, e se inclinou sobre ele e afundou os dentes em seu pescoço.

Aconteceu da forma que ela disse que seria. Sentiu um poder sibilando através dele como se tivesse caído um raio em cima. Cada nervo terminal zumbindo em seu interior, deixando-o com a sensação de que viria outro: torturando-o com a dor. Cada perfuração de bala em seu corpo ardia como fogo. Sua dor umas mil vezes pior que quando tinha recebido os primeiros disparos. Todo o seu ser gritou em agonia, e o sangue correu pelas feridas empapando a cama.

A mulher, seja lá quem fosse, havia ido embora. As portas se abriram com um golpe, e os doutores e as enfermeiras entraram precipitadamente no quarto. Mais além deles, eu vi a Sally, mordendo os nós dos dedos e chorando, e mais além dela, os primeiros raios de sol matutino espalhavam reflexos através de uma janela distante. Logo a dor desapareceu e todo se tornou negro.

Vagamente, sentiu uma mão em seu pulso, e ouviu a voz do doutor dizendo:

\- Sinto muito, senhora Gray. Foi-se.

Porém, ele não tinha ido. Não realmente. Quando despertou outra vez, horas mais tarde, no necrotério do hospital, se sentiu mais vivo do que alguma vez esteve. E gostou da mágica, os tiros tinham desaparecido.

A mulher, Cuyler Jade, lhe explicava o que era agora. No que tinha se convertido e o que havia tentado dizer a ele antes. Se dirigiu com ela às portas traseiras do hospital e à noite que seria sua casa a partir de então.

À ele, realmente importava muito pouco todas as coisas que ela dizia. Tudo o que o preocupava era voltar para a Sally. Diminuir sua dor. Mostrar a ela que estava vivo, que estava bem apesar de tudo.

Cuyler lhe tinha dito que essa idéia não era muito boa, porém não a escutou. Não acreditou nela quando disse que Sally não entenderia; que ela agora não o aceitaria. Não podia acreditar nisso. Porém foi algo que teve que aprender por conta própria.

E o fez horas mais tarde, quando finalmente convenceu a mulher de que o deixasse só, para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Foi para casa. Aonde iria, senão para casa? Sally encontrava-se na cama, porém não dormia. Estava completamente acordada, chorando.

Ela ainda não tinha fechado a casa esta noite, assim ele pôde entrar como se voltasse a casa depois de uma dura jornada diária. Sentiu-se bem ao voltar para casa. Entretanto, sua mente ainda estava desequilibrada por sua morte recente e as revelações do dia, de todas as coisas impossíveis que Cuyler Jade lhe tinha dito e as inumeráveis sensações novas que corriam a grande velocidade por todo o seu corpo. Não podia assimilar nada disso, ou inclusive começar a descobrir o que poderia querer dizer tudo isso. Não até que falasse umas palavras com Sally.

Deus, a tinha perdido. Entrou silenciosamente no dormitório. Ela endireitou-se na cama, com um pequeno grito de alarme, e ele disse:

\- Está tudo bem, amor. Sou eu. Estou aqui. Estou bem. – encontrou o interruptor, o acendeu, assim ela poderia vê-lo por si mesma.

Seus olhos se alargaram quando percorreram meu corpo de cima a baixo, e só então parei para pensar sobre a impressão que poderia dar-lhe, vestido com o uniforme crivado de balas e duro com o sangue seco.

\- Me olhe, estou bem. Não estou morto. Estou bem. – ela deslizou sobre a cama, pressionando-se contra a cabeceira. Ele pensou que se pudesse, ela atravessaria a parede.

\- Você está morto. – disse ela – Eu falei com você. Durante horas. Eu sustentei sua mão enquanto ficava fria como gelo. Você está morto.

\- Não. Não. Teve uma enfermeira... Não uma enfermeira de verdade. Ela disse que poderia viver. Ela fez algo e... Ela disse que eu não voltaria a ser o mesmo. Porém, continuo aqui. Eu ainda sou Michael, ainda sou seu esposo.

\- Vá embora! Fora!

Ele negou com a cabeça lentamente.

\- Amor, está tudo bem. Olha, os buracos dos tiros, todos sumiram. – ele levantou a camisa para mostrar.

\- Fora!

\- Mas...

\- Meu Michael morreu, eu não sei quem você é... Um morto-vivo. Um fantasma.

\- Um vampiro. – disse ele, e então desejou voltar atrás, quando viu sua cara de puro horror.

\- Não é como nos livros, amor. Não é isso. Não é nada como isso.

\- Meu marido está morto. – disse ela. Porém sua voz e seus olhos o olharam mais detalhadamente que qualquer coisa que alguma vez pôde imaginar – Agora, quero que vá embora! – como um raio ela rodou para um lado e tirou rapidamente da gaveta do criado mudo. Sua arma. Seu revólver. Ela apontou para ele.

\- Fora... Vá... Agora... e não regresse!

Ele manteve suas mãos com as palmas para cima dirigidas para ela. Cuyler lhe tinha dito que os tiros doeriam como o diabo, "sacas", diria ela. Tinha exagerado o tipo. Igual ao significado de cada um. Porém as balas não o matariam... A menos que morresse sangrando pelas feridas. Logicamente, eu não tive vontade de tentar.

\- Amor, não faça isso. Olha, estou bem, vê? Irei embora, se isso é o que você quer. Porém, tem que acreditar em mim, estou bem. E realmente sou eu. Sou eu.

Ela negou com a cabeça enfaticamente e engatilhou a arma.

\- Estou indo. – ele se voltou para a porta, sua mente buscando a forma de provar a ela que era quem dizia ser. E o encontrou nas coisas que ele sabia sobre ela que ninguém mais conhecia. Continuou retrocedendo lentamente, porém falando ao mesmo tempo, necessitava que ela acreditasse e aceitasse, de alguma forma como jamais acreditou na vida.

\- Teu nome de solteira é Lichfield. Vestiu uma camisola de cetim branco com pequenas rosas nos ombros em nossa noite de núpcias. Você coleciona conchas marinhas. Odeia verduras, exceto as guisadas, porém só os pequenos, e...

As lágrimas rodavam por seus olhos.

\- Se você não está morto Michael, então está condenado. E eu não posso viver com isso, tampouco.

— Não, não, amor, você entendeu mal. Só me escuta e poderei...

Ela voltou a arma rapidamente, pressionou o cano sobre sua cabeça e puxou o gatilho. Assim de repente. Ela se foi.

Cuyler Jade apareceu a seu lado, quando ficou ali, paralisado pelo choque.

— Oh, Deus! — disse ela — Oh, Deus, não pensei que ela reagiria tão mal.

Michael agarrou seu braço.

— Traga-a de volta! — gritou ele — Faz o que fizesse comigo.

A pequena vampira o contemplou com seus enormes olhos molhados, negando com a cabeça lentamente.

— Não posso, Michael. Só certas pessoas podem se converter no que somos. Tem algo a ver com o sangue. Tu saberás quando olhar um. O sentirá até os dedos dos pés. Ela não o tem. — implorou com o olhar outra vez — Além do mais, ela está morta.

Ele fechou os olhos, afundando-se em arrependimento.

— Deveria ter sido eu. Se eu estivesse morto, ela agora estaria viva. Isto deve ser algum tipo de castigo. Eu enganei a morte então assim ela a levou no meu lugar.

Cuyler negou com a cabeça lentamente.

— Você está deixando passar muitas pistas, para ser um policial. Em primeiro lugar, por que pensa que ela tinha uma pistola carregada aqui dentro, Michael?

Franzindo cenho, ele olhou mais detidamente o criado mudo. Viu o copo de vinho, a fotografia dele com uniforme... E, uma folha de papel escrita a mão por ela.

Tremendo, ele se aproximou mais, até ver o que estava escrito: "Não se entristeçam por mim, irei me reunir com Michael."

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Época Atual, Bangor, Maine._

Estava sentado em um lugar chamado "A Cripta", a esquina mais escura do pequeno bar chamado V _ampire Bar_ , olhando aos mortais brincarem de deuses. O divertiam. A maioria era gente jovem. Vinte anos, que apenas tinham servido para saborear a vida, muito menos a imortalidade. As mulheres vestiam trajes de noite muito ajustados de veludo negro ou lantejoulas roxas. Os homens vestiam couro ou trajes de calda e gravata branca engomada com jóias de pedras falsas brilhando no centro. Levavam capas de um ou outro tipo: cetim, veludo, forrado em roxo ou em branco. Algumas tinham o pescoço rígido de Drácula em um estilo que nunca tinha existido fora o de Hollywood. Outras levavam capuz. Muitos dos patrocinadores levavam presas falsas. Uns poucos que eram, a seu modo, demasiado obsessivos, na necessidade mental de os ajudar, talvez tinham deixado crescer seus incisivos. Escutavam a banda "Disco Rígido" cujas canções concentravam-se no número de mortos, enquanto bebidas coloridas artificialmente mesclavam um criativo cardápio. "Transfusão Tipo O" e "Ponche de Plasma". "Glóbulos Brancos Watusi" e "Plaquetas de Poder". Todo mundo que bebia ali conhecia o nome real da bebida que estava por trás do nome excitante. Um "destornillador"2 por exemplo, era conhecido como um "fura crânio". Todos continham licor o que era agora, perfeitamente legal. E a maioria vinha também com cores roxas brilhantes para criar efeitos, e os canudos para agitar pareciam estacas de madeira em miniatura.

Michael conhecia o código. Porém ele não bebia ali. Ele não o faria. Todavia.

Contudo, desfrutava olhando o jogo. Era interessante ver o que o mundo da cultura pop do século vinte e um pensava realmente dos de seu tipo.

Estavam longe de seguir o rumo dos vampiros já que não era freqüente levar os lábios negros, e ele só havia encontrado um que insistia em levar a capa. Com respeito aos múltiplos piercings e tatuagens, isso seria menos saudável para os vampiros dada a sua tendência a perder muito sangue.

Certamente, os clientes de costume não eram a razão pela qual estava ali noite após noite.

Era ela.

Mary McLean estava de pé atrás do balcão, empurrando bebidas e manejando bêbados com graça e bom humor que desmentia sua situação. Levava jeans cômodos e uma blusa de cor jade de cetim brilhante por baixo de um avental tão original como muitas gravatas do lugar. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e se movia cada vez que ela se movimentava, fascinando-o. Estava realizando um grande esforço tentando não cair hipnotizado por ela e aproximar-se. Ele estava ali para fazer um trabalho.

Ela olhou para cima em sua direção, contudo haviam muito mais corpos, demasiada fumaça e muito pouca luz para que ela o tivesse visto ali. Contudo ela o viu. Ela sentiu seus olhos sobre ela, talvez, sua presença. Isso provavelmente não era algo bom. De fato, supus que era uma má idéia. Ela não deveria ser consciente dele. Os mortais raramente eram, mesmo os de seu tipo.

Tinha ocorrido a ele que, provavelmente, haviam outras formas com as quais poderia observá-la além de sentar-se ali, dentro do _Vampire Bar_ , onde o pulsar das batidas de seu coração são retumbava demasiadamente para seu gosto, competindo com as batidas da música. Era um perigo para ele fazer isso, porém não podia resistir. Ele queria que ela o visse, que o notasse e falasse com ele.

Estúpido.

Ela era uma das eleitas. O antígeno raro da beladona bailava em seu sangue, e isso queria dizer que existia uma relação entre eles, em algum plano distante e abstrato. Só as pessoas com esse antígeno da beladona poderiam converter-se em vampiros. E cada vampiro havia sido em algum momento, um mortal. Cuyler o tinha ensinando, fazia muito tempo. Ela tinha sido sua amiga, uma dos poucos.

Porém isso era diferente de qualquer coisa que ela tenha dito, e de qualquer coisa que ele tenha sentido antes. Mary McLean empurrou seus sentidos de uma forma poderosa e aguda. Ele tinha sentido a presença de uma eleita antes. Porém, nunca o afetou.

Seu tipo tendia a morrer jovem. Porém ela não estava debilitando-se. Era forte, saudável, vibrante, viva.

Por agora.

Iria ser assassinada muito em breve. Por isso ele estava ali.

Olhou outra vez como ela despejava whisky dentro de um pequeno copo de cor roxo sangue. Seus olhos como flechas, exploraram as sombras onde eu me encontrava sentado. Senti a força do seu olhar fixo, olhando as pessoas do lugar que enchiam o espaço vazio entre eles. Os mortais cobertos de suor, vestidos como vampiros, girando em um baile que era mais mímica de um ato sexual, enquanto o cantor repetia o mesmo refrão várias vezes.

 _"Let the bodies hit the floor._

 _Let the bodies hit the floor._

 _Let the bodies hit the floor._ _"_

Um pequeno vaso roxo sangue aterrisou do outro lado da mesa com um golpe ligeiro, deslizando-se facilmente até deter-se justo diante dele. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, deixando o seu olhar penetrante tomar seu tempo em escalar seu corpo, começando por suas cadeiras ao nível da mesa, sua talha, até seu peito, traçando as formas de seus seios, e movendo-se muito, muito lentamente sobre sua garganta. Finalmente ele examinou sua cara: o queixo, a mandíbula, as bochechas... Deus! Ela, seguramente, havia sido esculpida pelas mãos de um mestre... E logo encontrou os seus olhos. Verde jade, como sua blusa de seda, tal como temia.

Seus olhos não se sobressaltaram ante seu olhar minucioso. E ele supôs que logo romperiam o silêncio. Assim disse:

\- Eu não pedi nada.

E ela contestou:

\- É por conta da casa.

Franzindo seus lábios, inclinando a cabeça, ele envolveu suas mãos ao redor do pequeno vaso.

\- Eu não pedi nada.

\- Não precisava pedir. Você se importa se eu me sentar? – à medida que ela falava, desatava os cordões do avental branco, tirando-o habilmente pela cabeça.

Ele pensou em dizer que se importava, porém não podia resistir à oportunidade de passar um pouco de tempo com ela. Recordando a si mesmo que a união que compartilhavam era só a de sangue, mesmo que isso fosse assim, era de certa forma exagerado. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Ela empurrou a cadeira de sua frente e sentou.

\- Eu sou Mary. – disse ela.

\- Eu sei.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, insegura do que devia dizer.

\- Eu disse: sou Mary. E você diz: É um prazer te conhecer, Mary. Eu sou...

Ela estendeu uma mão para ele, com a palma para cima.

\- Michael. – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Bem, Michael, tem estado vindo aqui cada noite durante as últimas semanas. Não come. Não bebe. Não dança. Em geral se senta justo aqui na esquina e me vigia. Eu tenho que te dizer que isso começa a ser incômodo.

Ele piscou com uma ponta de surpresa.

\- É muito direta, não?

\- Não sei fazer joguinhos com as palavras. Assim, por que não me diz o que está fazendo aqui, e logo podemos seguir adiante.

\- Fazendo?

Ela assentiu.

\- Em geral está na esquina, me olhando.

Ela evitou seus olhos, e isso fez com que ele sentisse suficiente curiosidade para indagar em sua mente, ouvir seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos às escondidas.

O que encontrou foi medo. Ela sentia medo dele. Isso golpeou seu ser, e no momento lamentou a resposta enganadora.

\- Nunca faria mal a você, Mary.

Ela se sobressaltou um pouco quando ele disse isso.

\- Nunca pensei que o faria.

\- Sim, pensou. Só não sei por que.

Ela não poderia saber o que ele era. Não podia ser isso. Se soubesse, então sim faria com que tivesse medo dele. E repulsa e horror, e a impulsionaria a...

\- Olhe, não importa. – disse ela, interrompendo seus pensamentos – Esse não é um problema seu. Deixe de vir aqui, pare de me vigiar.

\- Temo que não possa fazer isso.

\- Então, provavelmente receberá uma visita da polícia. – ela pegou sua caderneta e sua caneta - Necessito seu sobrenome, seu endereço e número.

Ele sorriu com ironia.

\- Vai me denunciar para a polícia?

Ela concordou, sem levantar os olhos da caderneta, mantendo a caneta equilibrada em cima, como se esperasse que ele lhe desse a informação.

\- Simplesmente porque venho a este bar para ver o que acontece e de que maneira cada um perde seu tempo?

Outra afirmação de cabeça.

\- Por que a polícia pensaria que isto é um comportamento suspeito? Você é uma mulher bonita, Mary. Não posso ser só um homem que desfruta em te olhar?

Ela encontrou seus olhos, centralizando-os, e o sangue subiu por suas bochechas. Havia algo em seus olhos, a chispa e o calor da atração. Por um momento ele leu seus pensamentos e soube que ela sentia uma atração tão forte como a dele, porém a afastou com uma vontade inflexível, e disse a si mesma que isso não só era estúpido como também perigoso.

\- Se vem aqui por isso, para me olhar, provavelmente encontraram algo suspeito em mim. Além disso, combinado com as chamadas telefônicas, a pessoa que tem estado me seguindo e as que forçaram a entrada do meu apartamento...

Ele levantou uma mão para silenciá-la.

\- Um momento. Forçaram a entrada do seu apartamento? - Por que ele não tinha sabido disso?

\- Isso é muito bom, Michael. Devo supor que não sabia sobre isso? Ou de qualquer uma das chamadas telefônicas?

\- Eu não estive te ligando. E nunca forcei a entrada do teu apartamento.

Ela tragou saliva, deixou sua caderneta e a caneta, porém manteve seus olhos sobre a mesa. Ele percebeu seu conflito. Uma parte dela queria acreditar quase desesperadamente. Outra parte dela soube, por instinto, que ele estava dizendo a verdade. E uma terceira parte tinha medo de ceder às outras duas. Estava mortalmente assustada e não era de se estranhar. Ele não sabia se tinha se dado conta de que ela estava sendo acossada. Teria que ter notado. Os demais teriam dado conta disso.

\- Então, supõe-se que é só uma coincidência? – disse ela – Isso de que eu tenha arrumado a algum tipo de assediador obsessivo e lunático e a um inofensivo admirador fixados em mim exatamente ao mesmo tempo?

Ele a alcançou através da mesa e, usando só seu dedo mínimo, levantou seu queixo até que seus olhos se encontraram.

\- Suponho que isso seria difícil de engolir. Não, não vou te dizer que é uma coincidência. Não é. As duas coisas se relacionam. Porém não da forma que você pensa. Eu não sou teu assediador, Mary. Vim aqui para te proteger dele.

Ela piscou rapidamente.

\- Se fosse meu assediador – disse ela suavemente – esta seria a melhor mentira que poderias usar para se aproximar de mim.

\- Não é uma mentira.

\- Como posso saber?

\- Me dê sua mão.

\- O que?

Ele não esperou, alcançou sua mão e a encerrou na sua. Ela chiou um pouco, provavelmente pelo gelo de sua pele ou talvez pelo poder do contato. Tocá-la fez com que seu corpo cobrasse vida de uma forma que não tinha feito em anos. E talvez ela tenha sentido também. Ela não tentou liberar sua mão. Ele não necessitava tocá-la para ler seus pensamentos. Embora isso aumentasse essa faculdade. Ele queria seu contato, ardia de desejo de tocá-la.

Uma centelha passou rapidamente por sua mente à medida que ele abria por completo seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos para vê-los melhor. O telefone soou. Ela o levantou com cautela. Logo sorrindo. Sim.

\- Tua tia Cherry… Cheryl… Sherry. Sherry te ligou cedo pela manhã. Te disse que seu cachorro tinha estado doente.

Ela puxou de repente sua mão.

\- Ok. Está bem, entendi. Você é uma espécie de psíquico.

Ele concordou.

\- Algo assim, sim.

\- E você veio aqui para me proteger do assediador.

Ele molhou os lábios. Ela não acreditava nele nem um pouquinho. Pensava que era uma fraude, um caloteiro.

\- Ele, na realidade, é algo mais que um assediador. Ele é... É um assassino, Mary.

Ela piscou e seu rosto empalideceu.

\- Ataca quando é lua cheia. Não sei por quê. Parece que não posso ler... Não posso ler a mente dele. Porém sei que você é sua próxima vítima. E estou aqui para te proteger.

Ela olhou para ele durante um longo momento.

\- É policial?

\- Já fui uma vez. Agora não sou mais.

\- A polícia é a razão pela qual você está tratando tão arduamente de afastá-lo de mim?

Ele fez uma pausa estudando-a, sentindo seus pensamentos.

\- Você já está assustada... Porém com a pessoa errada. Não represento uma ameaça para você, Mary. Ele sim. O medo é bom. É uma arma poderosa. Contudo, se mal conduzido, pode te matar.

\- E a confiança é uma preciosidade – ela contrapôs – porém fora de lugar, isso faria com que eu morresse mais rápido.

Foi um disparo bem dirigido, e atingiu o alvo. Queria que confiasse em mim. Porém estava indo rápido demais. Por outro lado, não tinha muito tempo.

\- Então você teve essa visão – disse ela – e veio até aqui para me proteger?

Ele concordou.

\- Bom.

\- É verdade.

Ela mostrou o whisky.

\- Vai beber isso?

\- Provavelmente não.

Com um amplo gesto de sua mão ela agarrou o copo e bebeu seu conteúdo. Logo o colocou com força sobre a mesa.

\- Terminarei em meia hora. Te quero bem longe daqui antes disso. Terei meu celular e o pastor alemão de meu chefe comigo, e se vejo você se aproximar de mim em qualquer lugar, te jogarei o cachorro e chamarei ao 911 enquanto você trata de evitar te converter em um lanche para o jantar. Entendido?

Ele a estudou por um longo momento.

\- Como posso estar seguro de que chegará em casa sã e salva, se não cuido de ti?

Ela reprimiu um calafrio, que ele sentiu, depois voltou o olhar para a janela.

\- Deveria sabê-lo, sendo psíquico. A lua ainda não está cheia. – lhe disse afastando com força sua cadeira da mesa – Então, se dizes a verdade, deveria estar bem esta noite.

 **Capítulo 2**

Mary suspirou ligeiramente aliviada quando, o homem que dizia se chamar Michael, deixou o bar. Ela o tinha notado desde a primeira vez que tinha entrado. É claro que ela o tinha notado. Uma mulher tinha que estar morta para não notá-lo.

Era pálido, porém, Deus!, era muito bonito. O homem mais surpreendentemente bonito que alguma vez tinha visto. Seu cabelo era farto, de um intenso marrom escuro. Não o levava amarrado atrás. O levava solto, conforme crescia, sem desculpas. Era magro, porém forte. Essa sensação de energia bruta era mais palpável que qualquer coisa visível. Não estava pleno de músculos. Tinha justamente essa força serena em torno dele que não deixava dúvida de sua presença.

Porém seus olhos a afetaram mais que nada. A primeira vez que ele levantou seu olhar fixo em sua direção, ela tinha sentido esses olhos sobre ela como se quisessem marcá-la, e quando ela devolveu o olhar, sentiu derreter-se, caindo dentro deles. Seus olhos eram negros e hipnóticos. Fizeram com que seu coração batesse mais forte contra seu peito e sua respiração se acelerasse rapidamente. Formou-se um nó em seu estômago e suas mãos tremeram.

Foi então que ele rompeu a conexão para olhar para fora, tão rapidamente que ela percebeu que ele não queria esse contato. Ele não estava tratando de vigiá-la. Ao longo de toda essa noite e das que se seguiram, ela tinha notado o seu olhar fixo, penetrante sobre ela uma e outra vez, porém cada vez que ela tratava de devolvê-lo, ele apartava o olhar. Sofria a angústia de uma intensa atração física por um completo estranho. Não era o tipo de mulher que cobiçava homens que nunca poderia ter. Não ia aos clubes de strip-tease ou comprava peças de calendário ou arquejava diante de heróis em ação. "Porém se este tipo estivesse em um calendário – pensou ela – compraria uma cópia para cada parede do apartamento".

Fantasiava com ele à noite, quando estava só em sua casa. Fantasias tão atrevidas e disparatadas que ela mesma se surpreendia. E apesar disso saboreava cada imagem proibida que cruzava sua mente e seus sonhos.

Não foi até que a polícia na qual fez sua denúncia sobre a entrada forçada, lhe perguntou se ela tinha alguém novo em sua vida, qualquer estranho ao seu redor, talvez dirigindo uma atenção indevida a ela. Foi quando começou a suspeitar que o desconhecido na escuridão do balcão poderia ser o mesmo homem. A polícia pensava que a entrada forçada, combinava com a sensação de estar sendo perseguida até a casa três noites seguidas e a chuva de chamadas estranhas, somavam uma possível assediador. E isto a assustou.

Não tanto como Michael.

As chamadas telefônicas tinham começado fazia algumas semanas. Em um primeiro momento a pessoa chamou só umas duas vezes depois de fechar o bar, despertando-a de um profundo sono. Logo seguiu com a respiração ruidosa, como um fôlego. E agora tinha avançado nas ameaças sussurradas. Brincadeiras. "Estou te vendo", e dizia, "estou preparado para você".

Ela tinha conseguido mudar seu número, a companhia telefônica tinha se encarregado de fazê-lo, porém isso tinha sido ontem. Esta vez,alguém tinha entrado em seu apartamento ,embora não tinham roubado nada. Em qualquer caso, nada que pudesse notar.

Então agora todas as fechaduras das portas e janelas eram novas, e a polícia havia prometido manter os olhos bem abertos, seja o que for que isso significasse.

Quando o último cliente do bar se foi e fechou as portas, um calafrio a percorreu desde o alto de sua coluna vertebral. Michael tinha dito a ela que o tal era mais que um assediador, era um assassino. E que ela era a próxima em sua lista. Engoliu em seco, enxaguou rapidamente o resto dos pratos e passou por baixo do balcão.

Tommy veio da cozinha, secando as mãos com um trapo de pano.

\- Foi uma boa noite, Mary? – perguntou. Jogou o pano por cima de seu ombro e andou de mesa em mesa dando voltas nas cadeiras e colocando-as em cima das mesas.

Ela olhou para a caixa de gorjeta. Uma nota de cem dólares sobressaia em cima dos demais trocos de um e cinco.

\- Uh... Sim. Outro bom dia. – ela não se surpreendeu. Tinha tido uma em sua caixa todas as noites desde fazia um tempo. Desde que o desconhecido chamado Michael começou a aparecer pelo lugar.

Os clientes não iam colocar o dinheiro na caixa de gorjetas. Deixavam na mesa ou davam a ela. Colocou a caixa em uma estante do balcão de madeira, e adicionou as gorjetas que lhe tinham dado ao longo da noite. Nunca tinha visto Michael deixar sua mesa ou vir de alguma parte para aproximar-se da caixa. Nem sequer uma vez. E ainda assim, em certa forma ela sabia que ele era o responsável por isso.

Devolveria o dinheiro a ele se permitissem. Porém até agora suas gorjetas mal tinham permitido esquivar tanto a companhia de arrendamento como a seu dono. Não poderia dar-se ao luxo de ser orgulhosa.

Tampou o frasco e o deixou cair em seu bolso.

\- Me acompanhas até meu carro? - perguntou.

Tommy sorriu abertamente.

\- Com certeza.

Colocou a última das cadeiras, lançou seu pano sobre o balcão e logo foi atrás dela, para o pequeno armário escondido a um lado da parede de espelhos.

\- Tem uma jaqueta aqui?

\- A azul. - disse ela.

Pegou a jaqueta, ajudando-la a colocá-la antes de colocar a sua que era de couro.

\- Pronto?

\- Pronto.

Tommy abriu a porta. Mary apagou as luzes e saiu porta a fora, saíram numa chuva ligeira e numa noite negra como o azeviche, puxou a porta traseira fechando-a e comprovando duas vezes a fechadura. Fechada. Bem fechada.

O estacionamento em frente estava deserto. Só tinha um carro nele, e era o seu. Ela olhou acima e abaixo da rua, esticou o pescoço para ver através da chuva mansa, em torno da parte traseira do edifício. Tinha outros negócios de ambos os lados do bar, com certeza, porém todos estavam fechados a essas altas horas da noite. Não tinha tráfego nenhum, e os faróis fizeram muito pouco para dissipar a escuridão.

\- Onde está teu carro, Tommy?

\- Deixei acesos os faróis a noite. – respondeu ele com um tímido encolher de ombros - A bateria estava morta esta manhã. Porém não se preocupe. Moro a somente cinco quadras de distância.

\- Vai caminhando?

Ele concordou, e pegou seu pescoço.

Ela engoliu em seco, suas chaves estavam em sua mão, brigou consigo mesma em pensamento.

Tommy sempre a tinha perturbado. Podia ser ele que fazia as chamadas, acossando-a? Era muito descabido, inclusive mais descabido se esse assediador realmente fosse algo muito mais perigos. Tommy não faria mal a uma mosca.

E então, o que aconteceria se ela o deixava caminhar sozinho para casa e ocorria algo? Poderia ela viver consigo mesma depois?

\- Desculpe-me. - disse uma voz na escuridão.

Ela reconheceu essa voz. Enviou calafrios de reconhecimentos que dançavam em sua coluna vertebral. Michael, seu admirador pálido, de cabelos despenteados, e olhos penetrantes.

Ela voltou-se e viu seus olhos, fundindo-se neles, sentiu que seu sangue fervia e seu ventre tensionava.

Deus, por que ele se movia desta maneira? Ela mordeu seu lábio e deu uma rápida olhada nele parado ali.

\- Eu suponho que necessita que te levem também. - disse. Uma parte dela esperava que ele aceitasse e discutiu com essa outra parte sua que esperava que não fizesse.

Ele concordou.

\- Só cinco quadras.

Cinco quadras. Só queria ir de carro até onde Tommy fosse. Bom certamente Tommy não tentaria nada com Michael adiante. E Michael também não a assassinaria diante de Tommy. E isso era exatamente o que pretendia fazer o estranho, não? Fazê-la sentir-se perfeitamente segura? Deixá-la saber que ela não estava em nenhum perigo?

Bobagens. Ele não era um guarda-costas para cuidar dela. Não era.

E, contudo, ela desejava que fosse.

\- Bom. Entrem. Vocês dois. - Tommy parecia apagado, porém se moveu para o carro. Michael segurou na porta dianteira, abrindo-a e entrou sem perguntar. Quando Tommy se sentou no banco traseiro, quase parecia estar mal-humorado.

\- Tommy, – disse Mary enquanto colocava as chaves na ignição e arrancava com o carro – este é Michael. Michael, Tommy.

\- Prazer. – disse Tommy.

\- Digo o mesmo. – replicou Michael.

Mary revirou os olhos, e saiu de ré do estacionamento. Não pôs o cinto de segurança.

Algum insano e primitivo terror lhe dizia que deveria estar pronta para sair do carro e correr para salvar sua vida ao primeiro aviso.

O cinto de segurança a atrasaria.

Enquanto dirigia seu celular tocou. O pegou sem pensar, não fazendo caso de todos os anúncios de serviço público que sugeriam que era uma má idéia. Simplesmente não tinha tido tempo para comprar um auricular.

\- Alô?

\- Tem medo Mary? Deverias ter. – a voz seguiu o curso de seus pesadelos e foi seguido por um afiado e decisivo "clic".

Ela tirou com força o telefone de perto de sua cabeça e olhou o visor, porém não aparecia o número no painel de chamadas, de onde teria sido realizado. Jogou o telefone no piso.

Michael estava olhando para ela. Esses olhos a sondavam olhando diretamente através de sua pele, lendo cada pensamento. Ele supôs exatamente quem tinha feito a chamada.

Talvez, inclusive o escutou através de seus ouvidos. Não. Impossível.

\- Mary? Algo vai mal? – perguntou Tommy do assento traseiro.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Foi engano. – mentiu.

Oh, bem. Ao menos o culpado não era nenhum dos dois homens sentados a sós com ela, na escuridão de seu carro.

E então isso a golpeou, e o coração pareceu cair a seus pés. Sim. Michael não era o assediador, então, na realidade, não tinha nenhuma razão para pensar que ele estava mentido para ela. Não?

Claro que seu lado prático argumentou que tinha razões de sobra. Talvez tentasse fazer seu nome como psíquico entretendo-se em casos criminais. Provavelmente tinha uma conexão com o Departamento de Polícia, que lhe teria informado sobre ela. Ou talvez quisesse se meter a lhe dar ordens. Isso seria razão suficiente para assustá-la até a morte não é verdade?

Ela o olhou de lado. Seus olhos estavam justo ali, esperando, ele sacudiu sua cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro.

\- Ofensivo em ambos os casos. – murmurou.

Ela sentiu que seus olhos se alargavam.

\- Como raios...?

\- O que acontece? – perguntou Tommy, inclinando-se para diante – Não te escutei.

\- Nada. Já estamos aqui.

Mary pisou o pé no freio, levando o carro com dificuldade até em frente ao edifício de Tommy, sem soltar o freio.

\- Sim. Obrigada por me trazer Mary. – ele abriu sua porta, logo olhou carrancudamente as costas de Michael.

\- Você vem?

\- Veja, agora está chovendo mais forte. – disse Michael assinalando as diminutas gotas que brilhavam no pára-brisa. - Eu vivo só uma quadra mais acima. Você se importa?

Demônios, não era ele o assediador. Porém isso não significava que não fosse perigoso.

Tommy a percorreu com o olhar quando saiu.

\- Está segura, Mary?

\- Deveria estar. – disse Michael - Essa pistola atordoante escondida em baixo da parte lateral do assento é suficiente para me manter longe.

Ela retirou com força a mão do volante. Tinha abaixado a mão só para se assegurar que poderia agarrar a pequena arma rapidamente em caso de necessidade. Como ele adivinhou?

\- Mary?

\- Muito bem, Tommy. Vá em frente. Nos vemos amanhã a noite.

\- Sim, nos vemos. – fechou a porta e saiu correndo.

Ela percorreu com o olhar a seu passageiro.

\- Na realidade vive a uma quadra de distância?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado a outro.

\- Eu vou para sua casa com você.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus!

\- Não, Mary. Por amor a ti.

Ela suspirou, agarrou o volante até que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

\- De que se trata, Michael? Devo supor que acredita ser uma espécie de cavalheiro de armadura brilhante? Talvez deva me lançar contigo na cama agradecida pelo resgate do homem mal da chamada telefônica?

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas.

\- É muito mais que o "homem mal da chamada telefônica", Mary. Ele é um assassino, te atacará. Posso demonstrá-lo se me der uma hora, te mostrarei as provas.

Bateu na bolsa a tiracolo que pendurava sobre sua gasta jaqueta impermeável de cor cinza.

\- Atacará a menos que nós o detenhamos. Não vai conseguir.

Pensou que tinha terminado. Parecia racional, convincente e bastante lúcido. Também parecia como um homem que queria cuidá-la e protegê-la. O qual dava a entender que era muito bom para ser verdade.

Então ele dirigiu um sorriso conhecedor e continuou:

\- Igual ao que decidisse pensar de mim, esta decisão é completamente tua.

 **Capítulo 3**

Michael não era a pessoa que a tinha estado assediando. Ela se repetiu várias vezes. Se recusou a pensar que "Ele não era o assassino" porque não queria acreditar que havia um assassino. Só um louco obsessivo.

Michael não era fácil de dissuadir e se sentiu de um modo ridículo, – inclusive estúpido - feliz por isso. Simplesmente queria ver que "provas" ele tinha sobre o caso na bolsa de couro marrom.

Conduziu pela cidade com os limpadores trabalhando no ritmo estável da chuva que caía como uma torrente sobre o carro até que chegou ao desvio de seu edifício. Tinha uma garagem na parte traseira. Não era agradável nem seco. Não tinha um encarregado, porém estava bom, tinha uma porta com ferrolho, e só os inquilinos tinham a chave. Chegou à porta, deteve o carro e revisou o assento traseiro em busca de seu guarda-chuva.

\- Eu o faço. – disse Michael.

Odiou admitir que tinha tido a esperança de que ele se ofereceria para fazê-lo. Porém tinha o pressentimento de que ele sabia. Deu a chave a ele. Ele saiu do carro antes que ela pudesse oferecer-lhe o guarda-chuva e retornou quase ao mesmo tempo.

Olhando-o com o cenho franzido, lhe disse:

\- Decidiu pegar o guarda-chuva depois de tudo?

\- Já está.

Ela olhou dele para a porta. Através dos limpadores viu a porta que se mantinha aberta de par em par.

\- Que rapidez. – ela franziu ainda mais o cenho - Apenas se molhou.

\- Eu... O fiz rapidamente.

\- Bom.

Cruzou a porta com o carro e notou quando Michael saiu para fechá-la outra vez, levou um pouco mais de tempo. Quando voltou ao carro, os pingos da chuva tinham escurecido seu casaco, e reluziam em sua larga cabeleira. Ela levantou sua mão, e se refreou a tempo. Tinha estado a ponto de levantar a mão e apartar as gotas de chuva de seu cabelo, um ato que teria sido muito íntimo e familiar. Contudo, sentia que era tão natural como seria fazer amor com ele.

Oh, Meu Deus!

Ele lhe entregou as chaves. Sua mão acariciou a dela enquanto as tomava, e em nenhum momento acreditou que fosse um gesto acidental.

\- Obrigada.

Conduziu através da garagem até sua área de estacionamento, justo em frente de seu apartamento no térreo. Tinha um pequeno pórtico na entrada, medindo cinco metros por cinco, onde tinha plantada uma palmeira em um enorme vaso, uma begônia pendurada em uma cesta, uma espreguiçadeira, um móvel de campainha e um tapete de boas vindas. Tudo estava abrigado da chuva pelo balcão que sobressaía do apartamento de cima, o qual era exatamente do mesmo tamanho e também oferecia iluminação para o exterior.

\- Deixas estas coisas fora, e nada te foi roubado?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Suponho que a ninguém interessa levar uma planta e uma espreguiçadeira de três dólares. – abriu a porta, entrou para acender a luz e então parou muito quieta, com o olhar fixo na desordem que tinha em seu impecável apartamento. As almofadas do sofá se encontravam no chão, os livros da diminuta estante estavam espalhados pelo chão, o abajur caído de um lado.

\- Oh, demônios, outra vez não.

Começou a entrar, porém a mão de Michael em seu ombro a deteve.

\- Não o faças. Ainda poderia estar aí dentro.

\- Se está aqui, então vai se arrepender de estar me assediando! – colocou a mão no porta guarda-chuvas atrás da porta, pegou seu fiel bastão de beisebol e entrou pisando forte. - Vamos, saia daí, bastardo. Já tive o suficiente de tudo isto. E vou te pegar.

Se encontrava na metade do caminho para sua pequena cozinha quando ouviu Michael dizer:

\- Está tudo bem. Já foi.

Parecia ligeiramente divertido. Ela o percorreu com o olhar. Agora estava tirando o casaco, e colocando sua bolsa sobre a mesa do café.

\- Como sabes? – lhe perguntou, olhando-o.

Ele golpeou ligeiramente sua cabeça com o dedo indicador.

\- De acordo. Pode adivinhar o pensamento. – pôs os olhos em branco. - Se não se importa, voltarei em seguida, depois de passar uma vista.

Ele sorriu e ela quase deixou cair o bastão. Seu sorriso era poderoso. Um sorriso assassino, que fez com que seus joelhos se debilitassem.

Maldição.

Ela se afastou movendo-se através da sala de estar para a pequena cozinha, as quais estavam separadas só por um balcão de desjejum que era suficientemente grande para que alguém se escondesse atrás.

Não tinha nada ali. Porém as portas do armário de comidas estavam abertas, todas e cada uma delas, havia pratos e comida fora que não tinha estado ali antes. Retrocedeu e entrou na sala e olhou a única porta longe dela, a qual conduzia a seu dormitório. Sua mão tensionou sobre o bastão.

\- Me deixe ir. – se ofereceu Michael.

Ela concordou. Não tinha sentido fingir ser valente quando estava assustada de morte. Ela lhe deu o bastão. Ele o percorreu com o olhar e sorriu outra vez, porém não o pegou. Simplesmente girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta do dormitório, deu um passo para dentro, olhando ao redor.

Era seu herói, nem sequer tinha acendido a luz. Ela entrou pouco a pouco por trás dele, pronta para golpear com o bastão, apertou o interruptor da luz e examinou o quarto.

Não viu nada. Porém a gaveta superior do armário estava aberta, e suas delicadas peças de renda tinham sido espalhados pelo quarto. Ele se deu conta. Ela o viu fixar-se neles. Seu olhar permaneceu muito tempo cravado no roupão de banho. O tinha comprado em uma loja de lingerie simplesmente porque era muito bonito. Era muito fino, de um negro transparente e diminuto, e estava em cima da cama. Como se ela tivesse a intenção de pô-lo.

\- Isso não estava aí antes! – disse ela quase na defensiva.

\- Me alegra sabê-lo. Teria pensado que esperava alguém.

\- Não é assim. De qualquer forma, eu não me vestiria assim para qualquer pessoa. Quer dizer... Para alguém que estivesse vendo atualmente, porque não o faço. Ver a ninguém, quero dizer...

\- Eu sei. – caminhou a grandes passos para o armário, abriu a porta, e olhou dentro dele. Logo abriu a porta contigua que o conduzia ao banheiro, onde a maquiagem e os pinceis estavam esparramados sobre a pia. Inclusive moveu a cortina e olhou a ducha.

\- Não há ninguém. – disse ele.

Não tinha inspecionado embaixo da cama. Ela mordeu seu lábio e se perguntou se pareceria muito tonta se o dissesse. Quando regressou ao dormitório, caminhou diretamente para a cama, levantou os cobertores deixando-os em seu lugar.

\- Eu esqueci algo?

\- Não.

\- Bom.

Se dirigiu a penteadeira, se agachou e começou a recolher as coisas do chão, levando-as de volta aos seus lugares. Suas grandes mãos sobre seus soutiens e calcinhas lhe produziram um forte nó em seu estômago. Sua mente sussurrava coisas que ela não tinha intenção de ouvir, e sua respiração era entrecortada e mais rápida que antes.

Ela foi até ele e tomou os artigos.

\- Na realidade... Uh... Eu me ocuparei disto.

\- Quero ajudar.

\- Então... Comece pelo resto das habitações.

Ela tinha pensado em insistir que ele a deixasse fazer tudo, porém de alguma maneira sabia que ele não o veria como uma opção válida. Simplesmente a ela não apetecia que recolhesse sua roupa interior, porque não podia suportá-lo, e muito menos quando desejava estar em suas mãos nesse momento. Era algo ridículo pensar em um homem que apenas acabava de conhecer. Não importava o que parecia. O quanto intensos eram seus olhos. Sentia como se o conhecesse intimamente, como se o conhecesse desde sempre.

Ele sustentou seu olhar fixo um longo tempo, até que ela se estremeceu. Então, finalmente, rompeu o contato visual como se fosse um grande esforço, girou e a deixou só no dormitório.

Michael teve que se obrigar a mover-se devagar. Tinha cometido um grave erro, quando tinha aberto a porta da garagem. Instintivamente tinha passado velozmente através da chuva, movimentando-se a uma velocidade sobrenatural que nenhum humano poderia alcançar. Se alegrou que estivesse muito escuro para que ela pudesse observar seus movimentos. Não teria visto mais que um raio, um borrão em movimento.

Repôs as almofadas no sofá, endireitou o abajur, e começou a recolher os livros olhando os títulos à medida que os colocava na estante. Ela lia clássicos. Shakespeare, La Brontë, T. S. Elliot. Isso estava em harmonia com o que tinha observado dela. Sabia que era inteligente. Manteve sua opinião de que era tímida e lhe incomodava estar rodeada de gente. Apenas dirigia a palavra aos clientes do bar em que trabalhava, embora em um lugar que era escuro e ruidoso tampouco era necessário. Quando qualquer deles lhe dispensava uma atenção imprópria, ela começava a brincar com a cruz que levava posta, deslizando-a de um lado a outro em sua corrente. Um tique nervoso, como se na realidade a clientela fossem vampiros e a cruz realmente os mantivesse longe.

Deus, ela se assustaria se soubesse o que ele era realmente?

Ela tinha assombrado a ele, pensou vendo-a através da porta aberta do dormitório, – tinha terminado ali dentro e se dirigia para o banheiro - quando tinha pego o bastão e desafiado ao intruso. Estava surpreendido e contente. E gostava muito mais dela por isso. Estava petrificada de medo, porém pronta para lutar e proteger seu espaço. O medo não a faria retroceder abatida. Era uma qualidade notável em uma mulher, cuidar de si mesma desta forma. Se perguntava se tinha interpretado mal, talvez não fosse tímida. Talvez simplesmente não gostasse das pessoas. Contudo parecia gostar dele, talvez um pouco demasiado quando o considerava pouco aconselhável.

Se dirigiu a cozinha e empilhou os pratos na lava-louças, consciente de que não quereria comer em nada que o intruso tivesse tocado. Não estava tão seguro no tocante a comida. Mary não andava bem economicamente. Trabalhava em turno duplo no bar para pagar o aluguel e a matrícula, algumas vezes apenas dormia. Estava se especializando em filologia inglesa, tinha a esperança de poder ensinar algum dia. Cuidava dos pequenos e dos velhinhos para ganhar dinheiro extra, e quando o dono do bar procurou alguém para limpar o lugar nos fins de semana, também tinha aceitado este trabalho. Sua licenciatura demorava a chegar – ela tinha vinte e sete anos -, porém se aproximava pouco a pouco de sua meta. Só tomava as matérias que podia permitir-se, uma ou duas de cada vez, ajustando-as a seu plano de trabalho. Estava agora mesmo, entre as classes de primavera e verão.

Conhecia muitas coisas dela. Supôs que deveria ter esperado essa coragem, dada a determinação e o empenho que mostrava na dedicação a sua educação. Ele não os tinha. Havia encontrado isso tão surpreendente e cativante, gostava de absolutamente tudo nela, o excitava como o inferno.

Mary saiu do dormitório enquanto ele sujeitava em sua mão uma caixa de macarrão com queijo. A sustentou no alto, levantando as sobrancelhas e perguntou.

\- E quanto à comida?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Não pode opinar sobre isso? Usar seu talento? Desentranhar se ele fez algo?

\- Leio as pessoas. Não a comida.

Cruzou a sala, acoplada na cozinha, aproveitou para escutar seu pensamento de que esta parecia muito menor com ele dentro, e que isso não importava a ela. Então pensou em seu cabelo outra vez. Mary pensava muito em seu cabelo. Provavelmente não era muito sábio para ele continuar lendo seus pensamentos, porém não quis se deter. Ela se imaginou a si mesma passando suas mãos por seu cabelo, e logo se imaginou espalhando-se por seu peito à medida que ele beijava seus seios. Ele quase gemeu em voz alta. Depois, ela se obrigou a concentrar-se na comida do armário.

\- Vamos jogar tudo o que está aberto, e deixar o que está selado. – disse ela.

\- Tiremos tudo para estar realmente seguros.

\- Não posso me permitir isso.

\- Eu sim, posso.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, lutando com sua consciência, dizendo a si mesma que não podia aceitar dinheiro de um homem que não conhecia. Que de uma forma ou de outra, isso era um erro.

\- Considere como pagamento pela minha estada esta noite.

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

\- De verdade, não pode ficar aqui.

\- Claro que posso.

\- Não cabe em meu sofá. É demasiado alto.

\- Esse não é o ponto, – jogou a comida no lixeiro, logo fechou os armários – vamos nos sentar, assim poderei resolver suas dúvidas a meu respeito.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

\- Está lendo minha mente outra vez não é verdade?

Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado.

\- Sinto muito. Parece que não estou ajudando. Pararei se você me pedir.

Ela lhe sorriu. _Deus, era uma criatura realmente linda_. Com esses grandes olhos verde jade, e as maçãs do rosto perfeitamente esculpidas.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Michael. Eu sou totalmente cética em relação a isto, se por acaso não se deu conta disso.

\- Apesar das pequenas demonstrações que tenho dado a ti? Sei que você não acredita em mim. Essa é a primeira coisa que necessitamos eliminar do nosso meio. Venha. Sente-se. – ele pegou seu braço, a levou até a sala de estar e a colocou no pequeno sofá com estampas florais – Agora me diga que faça algo, porém não diga em voz alta. Simplesmente ponha a idéia em sua mente.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso a medida que várias vozes, na mente dela, começaram a discutir.

 _Isto poderia ser divertido._

 _Não seja idiota. Diga que te busque um copo de água._

 _Não, diga que te beije._

 _Honestamente, não vai ter importância o que diga a ele. Poderia dizer que me leve a cama e me dispa com os dentes, porém ele não vai ouvir nada disso._

Ele levantou uma mão.

\- É suficiente.

\- Mas eu não disse...

Ele encontrou seus olhos.

\- Sim, disseste.

Então foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo no armário de comidas, o encheu com água da garrafa no refrigerador. E o levou, porém não o deixou em sua mão. O colocou sobre a mesa de fazer café. Apoiou as mãos em seus ombros, a pôs em pé e a aproximou, deslizou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e inclinou a cabeça até que seus lábios se tocaram.

Ela se estremeceu. Envergonhou-se ao se dar conta de que ele tinha ouvido cada um de seus pensamentos, porém seu corpo vibrou de antecipação e necessidade. Ele a estava beijando. Quando ela desejou que se aproximasse mais, ele se aproximou, e quando ela desejou que ele usasse sua língua, assim o fez.

Ela estava adorável e tímida, envergonhada e ansiosa, nervosa e acovardada, porém, sobretudo estava faminta... Dele.

Michael começava a pensar que este pequeno jogo tinha sido uma má idéia, esta não tinha sido sua intenção. Não tinha ido ali para fazer amor com ela, porém isso era exatamente o que ia fazer. E sim era uma boa idéia, na realidade, não importava muito nesse momento.

A levantou nos braços e levou até o dormitório, explorando sua boca. Logo a colocou na cama e se inclinou sobre ela, afastando sua boca da dela, descendo até seu pescoço, e até o primeiro botão verde jade de sua blusa de seda. Beijou sua carne, logo liberou o botão superior da blusa com os dentes. A beijou outra vez ali e desabotoou outro, voltando a beijar o lugar.

\- Não. – ela pôs suas mãos firmemente em seus ombros e o empurrou.

Michael se congelou, reprimiu sua paixão recém nascida e lentamente se endireitou ficando longe dela.

\- Isso era o que você queria. – lhe disse.

\- Passou por minha mente. Não é o mesmo.

Ele concordou, concedendo este ponto a ela.

\- Tem razão. Um pensamento passageiro não é o mesmo que um realmente desejado. Porém parecia que queria de verdade quando pensou.

Ela parou com o olhar fixo nele. Ainda jazia sobre a cama, sua blusa estava desabotoada e o desejo brilhava em seus olhos.

\- E era. – murmurou ela - Estou tratando de levá-lo ao senso comum. Esta não sou eu, Michael. Não atuo desta maneira.

\- Jamais pensei que fosse assim.

Ela concordou.

\- É muito cedo.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, abotoou delicadamente sua blusa, sujeitou seus ombros e a ajudou a levantar-se.

\- Certo, me convenceu. Agora acredito em você. E vou aceitar seu oferecimento.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Te despir com meus dentes?

Sabia que não era isso o que ela queria dizer, porém não pode resistir.

\- Deixa de escutar furtivamente cada um dos meus pensamentos.

\- Temia que fosse dizer isso. – ele suspirou, mostrando sua desilusão - Está bem. Já o sabia, e francamente... Teus pensamentos são tão bajuladores.

\- Não é justo. Eu não posso ler os seus!

E isso era bom, porque um segundo antes tinha pensado coisas que, a teriam deixado louca, teria dado um susto de morte. E não queria assustá-la.

\- Confia em mim. – ele disse - Também te encontraria com minhas bajulações.

Ela alisou seu cabelo e se pôs em pé.

\- Então, está pronto para me mostrar o que tem na sua carteira?

Ele concordou, tomou sua mão, e a levou de volta a sala de estar. Embora sair do dormitório era a última coisa que desejava fazer.

 **Capítulo 4**

Sobre o balcão de desjejum se encontravam espalhadas fotocópias de documentos de quatro pessoas desaparecidas, tomadas de vários departamentos de polícia. Havia nomes escritos a máquina do outro lado da foto, e todos tinham de três a cinco fotos sujeitas com clipes: Samantha Carlson, Vivian Marie Patinski, Kathy Somerfield, Cynthia Stone.

Mary olhou as páginas escritas a máquina e tratou de ignorar as bonitas caras sorridentes das mulheres, e a vida em seus olhos.

\- Nova Jersey, Vermont, Massachusetts, Connecticut, todas elas desapareceram em diferentes estados.

\- Todas elas no nordeste. – disse ele - Como Maine.

\- Bom. Então é um assediador que viaja.

\- Leia os informes.

Engolindo em seco, tratou de concentrar a atenção nas páginas antes que a intensidade do olhar de Michael e o inquietante formigamento produzido por sua proximidade. No final, não teve que fazê-lo porque ele leu, muito impaciente para esperar.

\- Em todos e cada um dos quatro casos aparece que elas deram parte de chamadas telefônicas anônimas e a impressão de estar sendo observadas durante uma ou duas semanas antes de seus desaparecimentos. Cada uma delas informa de uma invasão de domicílio. Cada uma delas desapareceu durante a lua cheia.

Um pequeno tremor percorreu sua espinha dorsal.

\- Encontraram... Alguma delas?

Ele baixou a cabeça.

\- Se desfez delas em distintos lugares. O corpo de Samantha foi encontrado por uns pescadores em Crosswicks Creek. Vivian apareceu em um desaguadouro da cidade, debaixo de um monte de porcaria. Kathy e Cynthia seguem desaparecidas.

Ela apertou os lábios e olhou de novo as fotos. Então passou a vista nas datas de nascimentos.

_ Todas perto dos trinta anos.

_ Isto não é tudo o que elas têm em comum, Mary.

Ela fechou os olhos, seguramente não estava com ânimo para que lhe informasse isso, porém indubitavelmente tinha que fazê-lo.

\- Todas compartilham um antígeno muito raro em seu sangue, conhecido como beladona. Você também o tem.

Ela o olhou rapidamente.

\- Como sabe isso?

Ele sustentou seu olhar.

\- Do mesmo modo que sei tanta coisa a seu respeito. Te sinto, Mary. Às vezes, é como se estivesse dentro de ti.

Ela fechou seus olhos, escondendo um calafrio. Tinha esperado que suas supostas provas o revelassem como uma fraude, ou talvez como um benfeitor sincero, porém equivocado. Ao invés disso, a convenceu totalmente.

\- Como elas...? – não teve que terminar a pergunta.

\- Não é importante como morreram. Só que foram assassinadas da mesma maneira.

\- As duas que foram encontradas, ao menos.

\- As quatro. – disse ele - Porém só estão os informes das autópsias das que foram encontradas.

Seu olhar se deslocou para a bolsa de couro marrom, que estava sobre a mesa, com a aba aberta. A quina de uma algema era visível dentro. Michael então fechou o estojo com pretexto de levá-lo a polícia. Colocou-o a seu lado. Não queria saber como ele tinha matado as mulheres, as quais, como supunha ela, tinham sido horríveis.

\- Também tratasse de adverti-las? – perguntou ela.

Ele negou com a cabeça lentamente.

\- Não soube nada delas até depois de serem assassinadas. E não por uma visão senão por uma conversa casual entre... Alguns de meus companheiros.

\- Teus amigos são psíquicos?

Ele sorriu.

\- Algo pelo estilo. Soube destas quatro mulheres assassinadas, todas elas portadoras do antígeno. Não espero que entendas porque, e não posso explicá-lo, porém entre as pessoas como eu, foi um tema que gerou muita polêmica e inquietude.

\- As pessoas como você...

\- E então te vi em um sonho. Te senti. E soube que seria a próxima.

\- Como soube onde me encontrar?

Ele olhou o chão, sacudindo a cabeça.

\- É difícil de explicar. Além do mais, temo que já pense que sou um enganador.

\- Então não tem nada o que perder.

Ele tomou ar.

\- Uma vez que vi teu rosto, senti sua aura, embora fosse só um sonho, fui capaz de entrar nela e seguir sua pista.

\- Como uma espécie de sabujo que persegue o cheiro?

\- Algo parecido.

Ela lambeu os lábios e se perguntou por que não o temia. Pelo que sabia, ele podia ser o assassino. Porém se era ele, por que se empenhava tanto em preveni-la? E como tinha engendrado o truque da chamada ao celular enquanto estava sentado a seu lado no carro?

Difícil. Porém não impossível. Tinha dispositivos, gravadores, temporizadores. Ela tinha visto isto em filmes de espionagem.

E ainda assim, ela não tinha medo dele. Era estranho. Diferente. Nunca tinha encontrado a um homem como ele. Não tinha sentido nenhum temor. O que ele queria exatamente? Contudo, quisesse ou não, não tinha maneira de que fosse ele o responsável pela tormenta de desejo que passeava em seu interior. De nenhuma maneira. Estava tudo nela. Ele não teria podido planejar isso.

Ele a observava, estudando sua cara. Então concordou com a cabeça, pegou seu casaco, e o colocou em um cabide atrás da porta principal.

\- Há uma arma no bolso esquerdo de meu casaco. Balas extras no direito. A trouxe para ti... Para que te protejas.

Ela piscou.

\- Eu não... Gosto das armas.

\- Tampouco eu, porém estamos falando de tua vida. Anda, toma-a. E enquanto estás aí, revista os outros bolsos. Te assegure de que não escondo outra arma.

Apertando os lábios, ela foi para o casaco, e fez o que ele tinha dito. A arma era um pequeno revólver negro. As balas estavam em uma caixa roxa e branca. Os outros bolsos estavam vazios.

Quando girou, ele estava a seu lado, embora não lhe tinha ouvido atravessar a sala.. Estava parado com os braços estendidos longe do corpo.

\- Continua. Quero que esteja segura de mim.

Engolindo com força, ela colocou o revólver e as balas no solo e pôs a mão no canto do seu braço esquerdo, percorrendo todo o comprimento, lentamente, todo o caminho até sua munheca. Repetiu a ação com o outro braço. Ele deu a volta para que pudesse revistar suas costas e seus ombros, enquanto ela pensava que era uma pena que ele tivesse vestido na camisa. Ele não escutou esse pensamento, por que girou outra vez. Ela percorreu suas palmas através de seu peito e abdômen.

Seu coração batia com tanta força que pensou que ele tinha escutado. Michael também reagia, sentia. Seus olhos tinham se fechado, e sua mandíbula estava fortemente apertada. Ela moveu sua cabeça para os lados, e de cima abaixo. Então dobrou seus joelhos, agachando-se, e massageando o caminho ao longo do exterior de seus músculos, até suas panturrilhas. Ela o sentiu tremer quando foi subindo a mão pelo interior de suas pernas. Finalmente se endireitou.

\- Não tem armas. – as palavras saíram roucas, teve que esclarecer a voz.

\- Em todo o caso, nenhuma letal.

Ela afastou rapidamente o olhar.

\- O que é isto, Michael? Por que me sinto tão...? – ela não pôde terminar. Simplesmente deixou escapar as palavras em silêncio.

\- Não sei. Exceto que isto... Não passa só contigo.

Ela olhou e viu claramente em seus olhos: a desejava. Com tanta ânsia como ela desejava a ele. Porém rompeu o contato visual para recolher as armas e as balas de onde as tinha colocado e depois as pôs em suas mãos.

\- Leva o revólver com você. – disse ele - E mantenha-o carregado. Não precisa se preocupar com o seguro dele, e é bastante fácil de manejar.

Ela pensou em colocá-la de lado, porque tinha que fazer algo para desviar sua atenção das demandas de seu corpo. Ela não precisava convidá-lo para sua cama, não teria que lhe perguntar, somente teria que pegar sua mão e guiá-lo até o dormitório.

Separou o cilindro da arma, e pôde ver as agulhas que alojavam as balas. Logo o golpeou fechando-o outra vez, pensou em carregá-lo, e onde poderia guardá-lo enquanto dormia, e se poderia ou não disparar em alguém. Pensava em qualquer coisa, exceto em ter relações sexuais com Michael Gray.

\- Entre isto e tua pistola atordoante deverias ser capaz de te defender. – disse ele.

Ela concordou.

\- Não te proporcionaria uma arma de fogo se pretendesse lastimar-me, Mary.

\- Pensa que a estas alturas eu não sei?

Ele concordou jogando um olhar de soslaio.

_ Daqui a pouco amanhecerá. Deverias dormir um pouco.

Tinha razão. Eram cerca de 3:00 horas da manhã quando tinham deixado o bar.

\- Você também deveria fazê-lo. – _Vamos, diga! Simplesmente convida-o a ficar!_

\- O farei. Temos uma coisa mais trabalhando a nosso favor, Mary. Ele sempre ataca à noite. Sempre.

\- À esta hora, você quer dizer.

Ele concordou.

\- E como é que isso está a nosso favor?

\- Posso protegê-la à noite.

Ela franziu o cenho, não estava segura do que isso poderia significar. Então uma idéia passou em sua mente.

\- Tem um trabalho de dia. – então suspirou - Então, tem a intenção de trabalhar durante o dia, e logo permanecer toda a noite cuidando de mim? Isso é loucura, Michael. Quanto tempo pensa que pode manter um horário semelhante?

\- Enquanto faça falta. E não estou tão louco como você pensa. – de novo olhou o relógio - Tenho que ir.

Se pôs em pé e caminhou para a porta. De repente, ela sentiu o pânico gelar seu coração. Correu para a porta atrás dele.

\- Michael...

Se deteve, deu a volta e colocou suavemente a palma de uma mão em sua bochecha.

\- Ele não está perto daqui, em nenhuma parte. Eu saberia se estivesse.

Ela fechou os olhos.

\- Além do mais, – disse ela – ainda não é lua cheia.

\- Fecha a porta atrás de mim.

\- Farei. Porém... Quando voltarás?

\- Estarei no bar imediatamente depois do pôr-do-sol. Te assegure de chegar ali antes que escureça. Dessa maneira estarás a salvo. E mantenha as armas contigo.

Ela concordou.

\- Certo. – engolindo em seco, ela tomou sua mão entre as suas - Obrigada, Michael. Não tenho idéia de porque estás fazendo isso. Inclusive não sei por que te importa, porém... Obrigada.

\- Estou fazendo – disse ele – porque não posso deixar de fazê-lo.

\- Não entendo o quer dizer.

Ele sorriu suavemente.

\- Me deixe dizer simplesmente que tens algum tipo de poder sobre mim. Não acredito que poderia resistir embora quisesse. E para ser honesto, não quero. – ele rodeou sua bochecha com a palma da sua mão e se inclinou para roçar os seus lábios - Procure descansar um pouco, Mary.

Ela assentiu. Quando ele deu um passo fora da porta, Mary fechou e girou as fechaduras. Logo se dirigiu para a janela e separou as cortinas para vê-lo ir... Porém ele já tinha ido.

Como se tivesse... Desvanecido.

Mary dormiu até que a campainha da porta a despertou. Seus olhos não queriam se abrir, mas o som era rápido, persistente e tenaz como o inferno. Eu não quero levantar. No entanto, verificou que não tinha escolha no assunto.

Rolando para um lado, abriu suas pálpebras separando-as durante tempo suficiente para ver o vermelho brilhante dos dígitos do alarme do seu relógio, 10:00. Ela tinha dormido cerca de cinco horas e meia... Desde que Michael havia feito o seu desaparecimento em torno das quatro e meia.

A campainha continua tocando.

\- Estou indo!

Retirou os lençóis e deixou a gravidade puxar suas pernas até bater os pés

no chão. Tentando não bocejar, encontrou seus chinelos e colocou os pés dentro. Ela se levantou, ainda não terminando o bocejo, e então se tornou rígida quando a neblina do seu cérebro foi suficientemente clara para permitir sobressair o pânico.  
E se o assassino estava agora à sua porta?  
Mas Michael disse que ele só tinha atacado durante a noite. E durante a lua cheia. Agora, em pleno dia. No entanto...

Ela abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e puxou o revólver. Ela tinha carregado e colocado lá antes de ir dormir na noite passada. No entanto, onde diabos isso ia levar? Não tinha bolsos no seu pijama de flanela. Lambeu os lábios, escrutinou o quarto, enquanto a campainha repicava todo o tempo, divisou um roupão manchado na parte de trás de uma cadeira e o agarrou rapidamente.

O colocou, e colocou a arma no bolso do roupão de pelúcia, a campainha se tornou rapidamente em batidas na porta, e uma voz gritou:  
\- Abra senhorita McLean. É a polícia!  
Polícia?  
Ela amarrou a cara, amarrou o cinto do roupão em torno de sua cintura enquanto arrastava os pés para a porta e olhou cuidadosamente através do olho mágico. Dois homens fardados estavam em pé na porta. Para além do portão viu um carro preto e branco com todos os seus respectivos logotipos e as respectivas luzes.  
Ela abriu a porta, mas pôs na corrente.  
\- Olha, eu não quero desgostá-los, mas eu preciso ligar para a estação e verificar se você é realmente polícia, OK?  
Um deles pôs os olhos em branco. Era corpulento, com uma cara que lembrava a de um panda, com círculos em torno de seus olhos escuros e um robusto queixo.  
O outro era mais jovem, um loiro com olhos azuis parecia com um anúncio publicitário para óleos bronzeadores.

\- Faz sentido, considerando a natureza da queixa apresentada na semana passada e, em seguida, a entrada forçada, disse ele.  
Ela piscou.  
\- Porque estão aqui? Você não é da polícia que é responsável por isso.  
\- Bem, tem havido alguns progressos, madame. Seu caso poderia coincidir com outro que estamos trabalhando, e...  
\- Sabe alguma coisa sobre este maníaco que está me perseguindo?  
\- Talvez. E você? - questionou o mais velho.  
\- Espere aqui.

Virou as fechaduras das portas, olhava para o carro para ver de que parte da cidade eram os polícias e, em seguida, abriu a lista telefônica e encontrou o número da central da polícia. Ela obteve uma resposta rápida de uma verificação rápida e sim, dois agentes com os nomes de Dunst e Strickland estavam atualmente em sua porta.  
\- Obrigado. - disse ela e desligou o telefone.

Depois que ela levou a pequena arma de seu bolso e colocou sob as enormes folhas de uma planta no interior. Finalmente, ela abriu a porta.  
\- Eu sou o oficial Dunst. - disse o mais jovem. - Este é o oficial Strickland. Temos de perguntar-lhe, minha senhora. Você se importa se nós entrarmos?  
\- Claro que não. Lamento o atraso. Fico feliz ao saber que são confiáveis. – nenhum dos dois mostrou um sorriso diante de sua brincadeira. Ficou de lado e os deixou passar, em seguida, fechou a porta novamente, sem perder tempo com os ferrolhos. Ela não achou ser necessário os colocar com os dois polícias e um revólver no pote. Ela mostrou o sofá com a mão e sentou na cadeira em frente a eles. - Então, do que se trata?

\- Tommy Campbell. - disse Strickland - Você o conhece?  
\- Claro que o conheço. Temos trabalhado em conjunto no "A Cripta", que é um bar, e não uma cripta real, claro.  
\- Eu sei. - foi a voz da Dunst mais suave. - Pode dizer-nos a natureza da sua relação com ele, minha senhora?  
Pequenos arrepios viajavam em alta velocidade ao longo de seu pescoço.  
\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Tommy se meteu em qualquer problema?  
\- Basta responder as perguntas, minha senhora. Está envolvida com Tommy Campbell?  
\- Envolvida? Não, eu não estou envolvida com Tommy. Nós somos amigos. Trabalhamos juntos. - ela molhou os lábios e os policiais a olharam fixamente, esperando. Como se soubessem que havia algo mais. - Ele... Ele pode estar um pouco encantando comigo.

\- O que te faz pensar isso?  
Ela deu de ombros.  
\- Eu não sei. Ele nunca pediu-me para sair, ou algo parecido, apenas emite vibrações, sabe? - Ótimo, pensou. Agora soava como Michael.  
\- Quando foi a última vez que o viu, Mary? - Dunst perguntou.  
Ela franziu o cenho, um medo súbito consumiu sua coluna vertebral.  
-Na noite passada. Levei-o para sua casa a partir do bar. Estava chovendo, e ele não queria andar. O que está acontecendo?  
\- A que hora o levou?  
Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando.

\- Fechamos as duas. Provavelmente nos levou vinte minutos ou mais para que os clientes saíssem de lá e depois limpar. Ele apenas vive a poucos quarteirões, não sei. Devia ser cerca de três.  
\- Está segura disto?  
\- Sim.  
\- Há alguém que possa confirmar?  
Ela franziu o cenho.  
\- Não basta perguntar ao Tommy?  
Os policiais trocaram olhares. Dunst, foi quem finalmente falou.  
\- Senhorita McLean, Tommy Campbell foi morto ontem.

Ela se sentiu desfalecer, e sua mente parecia relutante para processar as palavras. Era como se ele tivesse falado em outra língua. Ela os viu desfocados, e negou com a cabeça.  
\- Não, isto não é possível. Tommy está... Tommy está...  
\- Morto, senhora McLean. - disse Strickland.  
Ela fechou os olhos, pressionando fortemente tentando apagar as palavras do homem.  
\- Mas como? Por quê?  
\- Alguém o atou a sua cama, encharcou com gasolina e incendiou.  
\- Strickland, não... - avisou Dunst, demasiado tarde. Ela havia ouvido o horror e seu estômago se rebelou. Ela se levantou de um salto, e correu até seu quarto para o banheiro para vomitar. Caiu sobre seus joelhos, em frente ao banheiro.

Dunst foi atrás dela.  
\- Você está bem?  
\- Eu não... Entendo isso. Por quê? Porque é que alguém iria machucar Tommy? Ele era simpático... Inofensivo.  
Ele veio até ela, tirou sua cadeia, em seguida, molhou uma toalha na pia e a entregou. Mary limpou o rosto e as mãos e se levantou.  
\- Você foi a última que o viu vivo Mary. - disse o funcionário Dunst.  
Ela cruzou os olhos com os dele e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
\- Não, não eu. Foi a pessoa que o matou. - o homem revolveu os olhos, e ela compreendeu. - Meu Deus! Você acha que eu tinha algo a ver com isso?  
\- Temos de interrogá-la. É o procedimento normal. - ele pegou seu braço, e a conduziu para a sala em direção a sala de estar, seus olhos escrutinadores, tudo pareciam assimilar tudo - Precisamos saber de tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite, mesmo quando você deixou Tommy.

Ela parou de andar quando chegou à sala. O outro policial estava em pé, esperando.  
\- Eu já disse tudo. Tommy precisava de carona. Eu dei. Ele saiu e entrou no prédio, e voltei para casa.  
\- E é isso?  
Ela concordou.  
\- Não viu ninguém estranho rondando ao redor do local, quando você saiu?  
Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.  
\- Chovia a cântaros. As ruas estavam vazias.  
\- E quanto ao bar? - Dunst perguntou. - Alguém novo na vizinhança que poderia chamar a atenção para ele?  
Ela pensou em Michael. Deveria falar sobre ele. Poderia corroborar a história dela, confirmando que Tommy estava vivo quando ela o deixou e responder do seu paradeiro pelo resto de sua noite. Mas uma coisa lhe disse que seria um erro, então ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça.  
\- Após o regresso a casa, o que fez?  
Ela piscou lentamente.

\- Eu fui para a cama. Não me levantei até que vocês dois me acordaram agora.  
\- Não voltou a sair, isto é, entre as quatro e meia e as 5:00 a. m. ?  
Ela negou com a cabeça.  
\- Foi... Foi quando isso aconteceu?  
Não respondeu. Ocorreu a ela que, de qualquer modo, nem sequer falar sobre Michael serviria de nada. Tommy foi morto depois que Michael saiu de lá.  
Tommy foi morto depois de Michael sair de lá.  
Ela desabou no sofá e os contemplou.  
\- Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa. Alguém deve saber quem fez isso.  
Dunst negou com a cabeça.  
\- Se alguém sabe, então vamos aprendê-lo.  
Ela suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

\- Peço a Deus que o encontrem.  
Os policiais olharam entre si. Dunst encolheu os ombros.  
\- Talvez depois tenhamos mais perguntas para lhe fazer, uma vez que encontremos algo mais. Não deixe a cidade, por enquanto, ok?  
Ela levantou a cabeça fortemente.  
\- Eu sou suspeita, não é?  
\- Todo mundo é suspeito até o descartarmos. Nós ainda não temos provas para excluí-la. - disse Strickland. Foi para a porta, abriu-a e parou na saída.  
\- Eu estarei fora em um momento. - avisou Dunst. - Preciso de seus números de telefone alternativos para ser capaz de te encontrar mais tarde.  
Dando a sua aprovação, Strickland se foi.  
Dunst se acocorou na frente do sofá.  
\- Mary, isso é entre nós, ok? Acreditamos que possa ter sido Tommy quem a tenha acossado. Strickland acredita que você soube e o assassinou. Eu não.  
\- Eu aprecio isso.  
\- Há alguns indícios encontrados no local para se conectar com... Os outros. Incomuns casos.

\- Está sendo terrivelmente ambíguo, oficial Dunst.  
\- Desculpe. Tenho de ser. – tomou um cartão do bolso e deu a ela. - Estas pessoas podem ajudar a pôr fim a tudo isso. Eu sei. Eles são boas pessoas.  
Ela olhou para o cartão. Ele tinha gravado a primeira S. I. S. no topo, e abaixo, em um menor, lia-se Serviços de Investigações Sobrenaturais.  
\- Sobrenaturais?  
\- Você não o conseguiu de mim, né? Essa conversa nunca aconteceu.  
Ela negou lentamente.  
\- Que diabo está acontecendo, oficial Dunst?  
\- Não sei. - ele evitou seus olhos quando disse isso, como se a dizer que conhecia um pouco mais do que aquilo que ele disse. - Dá-me teus outros números de telefone, em caso de Strickland me perguntar.  
Ela recitou o seu número de telefone, e ele anotou rapidamente. Então, ele ofereceu um sorriso tranqüilizador e se foi. Ela permaneceu na entrada tremendo, chocada com o comentário, até que ele entrou no carro com seu companheiro e se foram. Em seguida, fechou a porta, colocou as fechaduras e afundou no solo, abalada.

 _Michael poderia ter feito.  
Michael não tinha nada a ver com isso, e você sabe disso. _  
Ele teve tempo depois de sair. Não tinha dado a impressão de que gostasse de Tommy. Mas por quê? Por que ele faria algo tão horrível? E se, afinal, fosse ele o assediador?  
Ele não. De jeito nenhum.  
Mas houve um assediador, e não poderia ser Tommy. A polícia estava errada. E se o verdadeiro maníaco matou Tommy porque ele sabia que ele era fascinado com ela? Que tal uma espécie de explosão de ciúme? Essa chamada prova, deveria ter sido plantada na casa de Tommy precisamente para torná-lo culpado?  
Em sua mente rodavam perguntas, e uma sinistra imagem que não podia apagar... O pobre Tommy Campbell, queimado vivo na sua cama.

 **Capítulo 5**

Algo estava errado.

O bar estava escuro, tinha só um carro estacionado, quando ele chegou depois do pôr do sol. O carro de Mary.  
Ela ficou tensa quando os faróis de seu Jaguar iluminaram a frente onde ela estava sentada. Ele sentiu o seu crescente medo. Era palpável, apesar de que ele não estava a tentar ler os seus pensamentos. Rapidamente desligou o motor e apagou as luzes, para que pudesse vê-la.  
No entanto, os seus receios apenas atenuaram ligeiramente.  
Ele abriu a porta e saiu, ela se levantou e foi para ele. Seu rosto estava inchado e olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse estado chorando.  
\- O que aconteceu?  
Ela sustentou seu olhar.  
-Tommy. Lembra-se de Tommy, a noite passada?  
Ele concordou.

\- Está morto. Alguém o matou.  
Ele correu para ela, pôs seus braços ao redor dela para trazê-la mais perto, o instinto de consolá-la foi superior à sua certeza de que ela, de novo, tinha medo dele. Mas ela não o deixou. Se afastou, e ele baixou os braços para os lados, enquanto um grito de terror se afundou em seu coração. Suspeitava dele.  
\- A polícia suspeita de mim. - disse ela.  
Essa era a última coisa que esperava ouvir.  
\- O quê? Como santo... O quê?  
\- Me disseram que ele foi assassinado cerca de 5:00 a. m. Eu era a última pessoa que viu ele vivo. Pelo menos a última que sabem eles.  
\- Meu Deus!  
Ela tinha os olhos em seus sapatos. Ele olhou para além, notando o cartaz colado na entrada. "Fechado por morte familiar", ele balançou a cabeça dele com repugnância. Tommy era um homem jovem, começando o vigésimo ano. E embora Michael tivesse encontrado o garoto um pouco irritado, ele estava certo de que ele não tinha feito nada para merecer isso.

Olhou Mary novamente. Mantinha-se em pé fracamente.  
\- O que aconteceu?  
\- Ele foi amarrado e queimado na sua cama, ela olhou para os seus olhos por alguns instantes. Assume-se que você é uma espécie de vidente. Porque não viu isto acontecer?  
Ele negou a cabeça dele.  
\- Eu não vejo tudo, Mary. Não tenho nenhuma ligação com Tommy.  
\- Você não tem nenhuma ligação comigo, também.  
\- Sim, eu tenho. Você sabe bem, como eu. A sente tão fortemente como eu, Mary. Não negue isso.  
Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas.  
\- Porque não devo negá-lo quando você recusa-se a explicar? Sei que não me diz tudo, Michael.  
Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. Ela queria saber tudo. A última pessoa a que tinha confiado o suficiente para dizer tudo o tinha furado um tiro fatal na cabeça em resposta. Mary não podia reagir tão mal como isso. Mas seguramente se afastaria dele, e se fazia isso, o assassino a encontraria só, sem proteção.

Ele não poderia dizer tudo. Mas, claramente, ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa.  
\- A ligação que compartilhamos é de sangue. - lhe disse, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente- O antígeno.  
\- Também o tem?  
Ele só concordou com a cabeça. Não lhe diria o resto... O que ele era.  
\- Mary, eu não tinha nenhuma razão para querer magoar Tommy.  
Ela molhou os lábios.  
\- Você não deveria ter vindo aqui só para isso. – assinalou o cartaz- Você pode estar em risco, você sabe.  
Ela deu de ombros.  
\- Eu trouxe a arma. Eu sabia que você me procuraria aqui. E eu precisava ver. Além disso, a polícia acha que Tommy poderia ter sido o assediador. Aparentemente esta é a minha razão para matá-lo.  
\- O que lhes faz pensar isso?

Ela negou com a cabeça.  
\- Não me disseram. Supõe-se que eu não deva saber.  
Limpando sua garganta, ela caminhou para o seu carro, parado ao lado do preto Jaguar.  
\- A polícia queria saber se alguém estava comigo quando deixei Tommy ontem à noite. Alguém que poderia confirmar que ele estava vivo quando saí. Mas não conto com você.  
Era melhor que ela não tivesse dito nada. Ele não precisava o tipo de monitoramento e investigação que teria sido se tivesse feito. Mas se isso a deixaria livre da suspeita...  
\- Em qualquer caso, não teria tido qualquer importância. Eles o assassinaram depois que deixou a minha casa. Você não podia jurar que eu não havia retornado e feito uma coisa dessas... Mais do que eu poderia jurar que não o fez você.  
Ele optou por ignorar o último comentário.  
\- Que prova está contra você? - ele perguntou.  
\- Eu te disse, eu era a última pessoa que viu ele vivo, e se ele era o assediador, então...

\- Isso é circunstancial. Existe algo físico?

Ela franziu o cenho.  
\- Eu não sei. Como poderia ser, Michael? Nunca estive ali.  
\- Não importa. Farei uma averiguação. Mas primeiro temos que levá-la em algum lugar seguro.  
Ela estava perigosamente perto das lágrimas.  
\- Presume-se que eu não posso abandonar a cidade.  
Ele pensou que um momento. Se a levasse para longe e a polícia não pudesse localizá-la a suspeita sobre ela iria aumentar exponencialmente.  
\- Você tem um celular? - ela concordou. - E você deu à polícia o número?  
\- Sim.  
\- Boa. Eu quero que você dirija o seu carro e siga-me de volta para seu apartamento, certo? Deixe o seu carro lá, e você pode vir comigo.  
Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Eu não vou a qualquer lugar com você, Michael.  
Sustentou seu olhar por um longo período de tempo, então finalmente disse suspirando, que se rendia.  
\- Você acha que fui eu. Você acha que eu matei Tommy, não é?  
\- Não. Não penso isso em absoluto, mas parte de mim pensa que é possível e que eu deveria... Que talvez... Esta química entre nós... Nubla meu julgamento. - agitou a cabeça com frustração - Inferno, eu não sei o que pensar. Só sei que você é um estranho. Até quando eu sinto que conheço você desde sempre, você é um estranho para mim, Michael. Nem mesmo sei o seu nome.  
Ele engoliu com força. Por que sua falta de confiança causou-lhe dor foi além dos seus conhecimentos. Foi deslocada.

\- Eu não posso culpá-la por ser cautelosa. Você está certa. Deus, parece que me conhece melhor que ninguém que eu já conheci na minha vida, mas é que justamente isso... Isto é justamente isso... – à medida que o disse acariciou sua bochecha com os nós dos dedos, e ela fechou os olhos, aproximando-a de seu toque.  
Em seguida, os abriu e encontrou o seu.  
\- É poderoso, Michael. Todo o meu ser confia em ti. Mas eu tenho que ter certeza. - ela franziu o cenho. - Existe alguma parte do que você que quer saber se posso ser culpada? Se os seus sentimentos não estão nublando sua opinião?  
Seus olhos exploraram os dela.

\- Não. Absolutamente. Mas de qualquer maneira, estou mais habituado a confiar no meu instinto do que você. Todos eles me dizem que você não é uma assassina. E raramente tenho me guiado mal. - assentiu lentamente. - Retornaremos para o seu apartamento. Verei se você está segura no interior e deixarei o número do meu celular. Grave-o no seu telefone, para que você possa rapidamente me ligar se precisar de mim. Você pode ficar lá, sairei e verei o que posso encontrar de informações sobre o assassinato de Tommy, e depois voltarei e a informarei.  
Ela piscou, claramente insegura.  
\- Você pensa que pode encontrar alguma coisa?

Ele molhou os lábios, inseguro sobre o que dizer.  
\- Eu era um policial, Mary. Por dez anos eu fui da polícia.  
\- Em Nova York?  
\- Em Chicago.  
\- Por que você parou?  
Ele hesitou.  
\- Eu fui ferido no exercício do meu dever. As lesões foram... Mudaram a minha vida.  
Ele não estava disposto a dizer que o resultado tinha sido nas mãos de um Capone, na era da Tommy Gun, ou que ele foi declarado morto em um hospital, apenas para acordar em um necrotério mudado para sempre.  
Tinha sido oferecido a ele, então, uma escolha de viver ou morrer. Ele tinha preferido viver.  
\- Desculpe. É ainda uma memória dolorosa para ti?  
Ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Isso está no passado. - mais passado do que ela poderia imaginar. - Mas eu sei alguma coisa sobre trabalho policial. Eu sei onde encontrar as respostas que precisamos, e fazê-los sem ninguém se dar conta. - ele havia visitado um grande número de departamentos da polícia, desde a sua transformação. Tinha sempre crimes por resolver, coisas que fez em dia através da sua capacidade de ler os pensamentos dos mortais, deslocando-se de um lado para o outro quase silenciosamente.  
Teve sempre males que ele poderia ajudar a corrigir. E ele fez. O tinha feito durante anos. As provas surgiam onde ninguém tinha visto antes, as armas que estavam em falta tinham sido encontradas, testemunhas que se ofereciam. A polícia não sabia que tinha uma mão que os ajudava... Uma fria, pálida mão. De muitas maneiras, ele era policial agora mais do que nunca havia sido antes.  
Ela franziu os lábios, então concordou.

\- Se você realmente acha que pode aprender alguma coisa, então... Então, sim. Vamos fazê-lo. Pegue a chave para a porta extra para que você possa entrar na garagem. - ela virou e saiu andando em direção de seu carro.  
\- Gray. - disse ele, às suas costas.  
Ela parou e começou a virar novamente.  
\- O quê?  
\- Meu nome é Michael Gray.  
\- Oh. - ela sorriu fracamente, hesitante. - Obrigado por me dizer.  
Ele concordou. Ela entrou seu carro enquanto ele entrava no seu.

Depois de sair, Michael foi primeiro ao edifício onde Mary tinha deixado Tommy na noite anterior. Não havia guarda de segurança que requeresse identificação para entrar no edifício, e não foi difícil encontrar o apartamento. Mesmo sem a fita amarela da polícia que selava a porta, ele teria conhecido. Ainda podia sentir o ar frio e persistente da morte. E lá estava o fedor. A carne queimada não tinha um cheiro agradável.  
A porta do apartamento não estava fechada. O trinco cedeu sem grande resistência à pressão de sua mão, entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. Não acendeu as luzes. Não era preciso.  
O lugar cheirava a fumo e carne carbonizada, mas o único sinal de incêndio foi no quarto. Um anel preto rodeava a cama, tinha queimado através do tapete e carbonizou também o solo abaixo. A cabeceira foi destruída, deixando apenas um pouco de madeira carbonizada em sua base. A parede sobre a qual foi apoiada estava enegrecida, assim como em cima do telhado. Faltava o colchão que provavelmente estava no laboratório de criminologia.

Curiosamente, o resto do quarto mostrou muito pouco dano. Bombeiros deveriam ter chegado a tempo para conter as chamas, economizando mais do resto do edifício. E provavelmente muitas vidas durante o processo.  
O quarto tinha sido registrado de cima a baixo. Suspeitou que muitos objetos estavam faltando. Foi para a cama, mentalmente preparado para o impacto dos sentimentos que viriam quando colocasse as mãos sobre o local do incidente.  
Ele esperava o horror. A dor insuportável. O calor tórrido e o tormento. Não foi o que sentiu. Nenhuma outra coisa senão uma imagem de um corpo em chamas. Nenhum pensamento. Nenhuma sensação. Tommy não estava consciente quando foi envolvido em chamas.

Franzindo o cenho, registrou o apartamento, porém não encontrou nenhum indício, nenhuma outra imagem obtida. Não foi até que ele deixou o prédio, a caminho do Departamento de Polícia, que ele sentiu novamente o templo de morte. Não a partir do interior, mas a partir do beco logo abaixo da janela de Tommy.  
Ele seguiu o seu instinto para o beco cheio de lixo. Os ratos foram movendo-se rapidamente à sua chegada. E então, o cheiro.  
Sangue.  
Aproximando-se identificou a fonte, um esguicho escuro no tijolo do muro do prédio ao lado de Tommy. Pressionou a mão no local e imediatamente sentiu um golpe esmagador em sua testa diretamente entre os olhos, e aquilo que parecia uma explosão atrás de sua cabeça. Sentiu cheiro de enxofre queimado e pólvora, e ainda que não ouvisse o tiro, seus ouvidos apitaram, como se tivesse ouvido.  
Alguém tinha sido baleado na cabeça. Aqui, neste beco.  
Um jovem. No início dos vinte anos, era pequeno, magro e rijo, de cabelo castanho.  
Deus, Tommy tinha recebido um disparo aqui mesmo. Foi quando ele tinha morrido.

Não faz sentido obrigar a colocar Tommy no beco e depois levá-lo para o apartamento dele, pensou Michael quando voltou para seu carro e saiu. O risco de ser visto carregando um corpo deveria ter sido uma razão suficiente para não. E amarrar o garoto à sua cama e queimar o corpo, é uma loucura.  
Percebeu que não estava sequer perto de saber o que a polícia tinha encontrado para incriminar Mary. Quem tinha feito isto a Tommy sabia onde ele morava. Talvez alguém que conhecia. Ou talvez ele fosse apenas alguém que tinha sido visto o suficiente para ser conhecido nos mínimos detalhes.  
Diabos, eles poderiam ter seu endereço conhecido pela sua carteira de motorista.  
Mas, por quê? Por que matar o garoto para nada, muito menos queimar o corpo?

Michael descobriu quando chegou a esgueirar-se para a delegacia e jogou com a mente dos oficiais para mantê-los longe dos locais onde necessitava espionar. O lugar não era como uma delegacia de uma cidade pequena, mas também não foi uma esmagadora falta de pessoal como na cidade grande. Não, esta era uma rica comunidade e seu departamento de polícia era bem financiado.  
Os arquivos estavam cheios dos habituais papéis, cada um tinha uma pasta no bolso da frente, contendo um CD-ROM. Uma rápida revista permitiu ver a pasta que continha fotografias detalhadas da cena do crime, estava abaixo do gravador de CD. Não poderia ter sido mais fácil.  
Ele achou o CD-RW e copiou sem utilizar os registros oficiais. Em seguida, recolocou tudo em seu lugar, e saiu silenciosamente do departamento policial.

Fácil. Quando você pode colocar pensamentos nas mentes das pessoas, persuadi-los de que eles precisam estar noutro local, e você se move tão rápido que o olho humano só pode detectar-te como uma mancha cor, é muito fácil.  
Entrou no seu Jaguar e conduziu de volta ao apartamento de Mary, ansioso para examinar as provas que tinha encontrado. Apesar de estar ainda mais preocupado com ela, novamente.

 **Capítulo 6**

Mary andou de um lado para o outro, dividida em dois sobre o que fazer agora. Uma pequena parte do seu cérebro disse a ela que devia chamar a polícia e dizer tudo que sabia sobre Michael Gray, que era pateticamente pouco. Todas as outras partes dela confiavam cegamente nele baseadas em nada mais do que instinto.  
Mas pode apostar sua vida?  
Lambendo os lábios, tomou o cartão de visita que lhe tinha dado o agente Dunst. Olhou para o número de telefone. O agente Dunst lhe disse que eram "boas pessoas".

Ela olhou para fora uma vez, não houve sinais de Michael, então agarrou o telefone e discou o número.  
\- Serviço de Investigação Sobrenatural.  
Mary pensou melhor. Certamente não há necessidade de acrescentar algo sobrenatural ao que deveria ser um simples inquérito.  
\- Acho que confundi o número. Desculpe.  
\- Não acha que deve ter certeza disso, antes de desligar?

Ela suspirou.  
\- Olha, eu só preciso de um detetive particular para executar uma relatório de rotina sobre os antecedentes de alguém... Não há nada de sobrenatural nisso. Não devia ter chamado.

\- Como conseguiu este número? - perguntou a mulher.  
\- Ahn... Um policial me deu.  
\- O agente Dunst?  
\- Sim.  
\- Bem, ele nos envia muitos trabalhos. Acho que sabia que estaria mais do que feliz em cuidar de sua investigação rotineira, embora não seja exatamente o nosso habitual área de trabalho. - disse a mulher.  
\- Sério?

\- A menos que ele tenha a impressão de que há algo de sobrenatural no seu caso.  
Essa foi a sensação que tinha tido Mary quando Dunst deu a ela o cartão. Mas não queria aprofundar muito essa suspeita.  
\- Eu só... Olha, há um homem que apareceu na minha vida. Parece saber coisas que não devia e diz ser um tipo de médium. Só quero alguém para investigar seus antecedentes.  
\- Normalmente podemos fazer um relatório bastante exaustivo, em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Vai custar cem dólares. Essa é a nossa taxa especial para as referências de Dunst. Você acha aceitável?  
\- Sim, perfeito. Seu nome é Michael Gray. Está aqui agora em Bangor, mas a polícia disse que estava em Chicago, e que foi ferido em cumprimento do dever.  
\- Claro, garota, com tudo isso para começar, não teremos qualquer problema.  
\- Boa. - Ouviu um carro lá fora, e rapidamente virou a cabeça em direção à porta. - Chame-me. Só não se esqueça de falar somente comigo. Meu número é ...  
\- Tenho, querida. Estou vendo no nosso identificador de chamadas. Iremos falar amanhã.

Desligou o telefone, sentindo-se culpada como o diabo e pedindo a Deus que Michael mantivesse a sua promessa de não ler sua mente, ler coisas que eram privadas. A chamada que acabava de fazer a fazia sentir-se como uma traidora grave e imperdoável. Para separar sua mente disso, se ele xeretasse, pensou em Tommy, e quando o fez, o horror sobre a maneira em que foi morto novamente a inundou. Ela pensava que não teria qualquer problema em manter-se focada nisso, mas poderia ter problemas em apartá-lo de sua mente mais tarde.

Alguém chamou na porta, e ela sabia que era Michael, ela podia mesmo sentir a sua presença, de qualquer forma olhou no olho mágico. Em seguida, abriu a porta para deixá-lo entrar, resistindo à duras penas jogar os braços em torno dele, abraçá-lo e sussurrar o que tinha jogado de menos.  
Talvez estivesse perdendo a cabeça.  
Ele parecia cansado. Ou também poderia ser uma preocupação que fez seus olhos parecerem tão cansados e seu rosto tão tenso.

\- Você encontrou alguma coisa?  
Ele concordou.  
\- Muitas coisas. Nem tudo ainda. Acho que acabei com mais perguntas do que tinham antes. - procurou seus olhos, e ela quase teve torções de culpa, pensando o que ele poderia ver ali. - Como está?  
\- Estou bem. E você tem de aceitar a minha palavra, já que prometeu não fazer mais entradas sem autorização nos meus pensamentos privados.  
Ele apenas sorriu um pouco.  
\- Não é o que estava fazendo. Eu disse que não iria fazê-lo, Mary, e não o farei. Eu prometo.  
\- Eu só estava me assegurando. O que você aprendeu sobre Tommy?

\- Você quer primeiro a notícia boa ou ruim? - ele deixou a sua bolsa de couro marrom no chão e tirou a capa de chuva, então pendurou sobre o cabide.  
\- Significa que há uma boa notícia?  
Ele concordou, pegou de novo a bolsa, andou pelo apartamento e tomou um lugar no balcão.  
\- Sim, há boas notícias. Tommy não foi queimado vivo. Ele foi baleado na cabeça no beco fora do seu apartamento.  
\- Mas... Mas a polícia disse que ele foi amarrado à cama e queimado vivo.  
\- Ele foi amarrado e queimado, mas não vivo. Já estava morto.

Enquanto falava, Michael sacou o seu laptop, abriu e apertou o botão.  
Ela quis saber como inferno ele não poderia saber nada sobre isso, então supor.  
\- Você deve ter dado uma olhada no relatório da autópsia.  
Ele negou a cabeça enquanto o computador continuou sua rotina de aquecimento.  
\- Uma autópsia ainda não foi realizada.  
\- Então...  
\- Eu fui para o apartamento. Toquei na cama. Eu não recebi nada. Mas fora, no beco, senti a bala. Entrou aqui, - disse com um dedo entre suas sobrancelhas - e saiu aqui. - com a palma aberta, tocou a parte de trás da cabeça. - Houve uma explosão de cegueira, dor, mas muito breve. Tal como o flash de uma câmera. Então se foi.

Ela fechou os olhos dela.  
\- Você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria de acreditar que aconteceu dessa forma, Michael, mas...  
\- Achei o esguicho de sangue na parede do beco. A polícia também encontrou. E quando você tiver o relatório da autópsia confirmará que Tommy foi baleado na cabeça e estava morto quando o seu corpo foi queimado.  
\- Você é assim de bom? – ela perguntou.  
\- Eu sou assim de bom. - pressionou um botão no computador e abriu o compartimento do CD. Em seguida, depositou um disco brilhante e fechou novamente. Clicou em algumas teclas. Ela parou no caminho de volta para olhar a tela. - Vai ser difícil de levar, Mary.

\- Então, isso deveria ser parte da má notícia?  
Ele concordou.  
\- A polícia estava investigando o Tommy.  
Ela franziu o cenho.  
\- Por quê?  
\- Era o principal suspeito no seu caso de roubo e assédio.  
\- Disseram-me isso. Mas... Acho muito difícil de acreditar.  
\- Eles estavam indo para executar um mandado de busca em sua casa hoje. Mas no final, não tiveram que fazer isso. O incêndio foi concentrado em uma parte do quarto. O resto do local apenas sofreu dano por causa do fumo e água. Imagino que os bombeiros poluíram qualquer evidência forense que poderia estar lá, mas... Bem, eles encontraram isto.

Apertou um botão e apontou com a cabeça em direção à tela. Houve filas e filas de imagens em miniatura e eram todas dela. Mary arregalou os olhos.  
Moveu o mouse até a seta apontar para um, clicou sobre ele, e apareceu a foto no seu tamanho real. Ela estava colocando bebidas, em pé atrás do bar na cripta. Tirada a partir de trás, de suas costas. Michael fechou e selecionou outra, em seguida, outra e outra.  
Em uma, ela estava deixando o apartamento dela. Outra estava em sua cama, dormindo profundamente. Havia fotos dela no supermercado, no banco, as fotos do seu carro, com as primeiras matrículas.  
Ele teve um álbum inteiro, completo.  
\- Ele era tão obcecado assim por mim? – ela olhou para Michael, agitando a cabeça em descrença.

\- Não, Mary. Eu não acho que ele estava obcecado com você em absoluto. Acho que estava te perseguindo. Estas não são o tipo de fotografias de um homem com uma obsessão. Estas fotos são monitoradas. Cada uma delas tem a data, hora e local listado na parte inferior. E ainda há mais. - selecionou outra imagem. Ampliada, revelou um plano desenhado à mão.  
Ela olhou de novo e de cara amarrada.  
\- Esta é a minha rota a partir do trabalho.  
\- Ele fez mapas de todas as suas rotas. Desde a ida ao ginásio, a loja, até em qualquer lugar que você foi regularmente. Juntamente com os horários e as datas de visitas a tais lugares.  
\- Mas... Por quê?

Ele lambeu os lábios.  
\- Este é o trabalho de um profissional, Mary. Estas chamadas não foram apenas para incomodar. Provavelmente para verificar se estava em casa, ou quanto tempo levava no chuveiro ou na lavanderia ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele tinha todos os seus movimentos controlados e localizados.  
Ela piscou lentamente.  
\- E o roubo?  
Ele suspirou, selecionou outra imagem. Era grande o suficiente para encher quase todo o ecrã. Era seu apartamento, desenhado como um plano, em que cada item, incluindo luz interruptores, janelas, portas, móveis e telefones, foram identificados e marcados.  
\- O distúrbio que deixou era apenas para encobrir o que tinha estado realmente fazendo ali. Traçando o plano do apartamento para conhecê-lo perfeitamente quando retornasse para fazer o trabalho.

Ela levantou os olhos para os de Michael.  
\- Ele... Ele estava no carro quando eu recebi a chamada. Você estava lá. Lembra?  
Ele concordou.  
\- Encontraram no seu apartamento, um dispositivo que bloqueia qualquer tentativa de localizar a chamada, outro que pode ser programado para ligar para uma gravação e reprodução em um determinado tempo antes de desligar.

Mary não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.  
\- Tommy ia me matar...?  
Ele concordou.  
\- Tenho medo que sim.  
\- Mas... Mas por quê?  
\- Não sei. Mas acho que, pela mesma razão que ele matou a outras mulheres com o antígeno... Também foi encontrado em seu apartamento algumas fotos delas.  
Ela tentou controlar as lágrimas, mas sentia-se tão traída. Tão enganada. Tommy tinha parecido um jovem inocente e ingênuo, pouco mais que um menino com um amor. Não um assassino frio e calculista. Tinha sido completamente enganada.

Procurando em sua mente confusa respostas, encontrou uma única réstia de esperança.  
\- Pelo menos eu já não tenho que preocupar-me mais. Está morto. A lua cheia é depois de amanhã, assim eu posso ir lá fora e olhar para ela, se eu quiser, sem ter que me preocupar que um maníaco me ataque.  
Tentou imprimir um toque de leveza ao seu tom de voz. Inclusive um sorriso falso veio aos seus lábios. Mas Michael ainda parecia preocupado.  
\- O quê? O que acontece?  
\- Não sei. Está me matando não saber, mas... Mary, tenho a sensação de que a ameaça não acabou. Ainda sinto o perigo em torno de você.  
Ela buscou em sua mente, se perguntando por que ela ainda poderia estar em perigo. E depois a verdade apareceu.

\- Sei o que é. É a polícia. Se eles sabem tudo isto... – ele lhe enviou uma olhada questionadora.  
\- Eu sei. Tudo isso saiu de seus arquivos.  
Ela suspirou.  
\- Então deve parecer que tinha o motivo perfeito para matar Tommy. Assumirão que eu descobri que havia um assassino serial, e matei-o para impedir que me matasse. – apoiou um dedo em seu queixo. - O que não entendo é por que eu ainda não fui presa.

\- Porque é absolutamente incrível pensar que uma garçonete, sem formação especial pode terminar com um assassino profissional como Tommy Campbell. É por isso. Eles estão procurando por algo em seus antecedentes, que possa fazê-lo acreditável.  
\- Algo como o quê?  
\- Como que seja uma perita atiradora, ou que você seja faixa preta em qualquer arte marcial, ou que tenha passado dez anos trabalhando como uma agente da CIA ou algo assim.  
\- Ou que tenha sido policial antes?

Ele a olhou duramente.  
\- Michael, você sabia que ele tinha matado antes, e sabia que estava vindo atrás de mim. Eu não poderia nem sequer culpar você, se o fez para me proteger. Dada a força dos nossos sentimentos, eu poderia ter feito o mesmo.  
Manteve os olhos fixos no dela por um longo tempo.  
\- Eu sabia que ele tinha matado antes, e sabia que viria depois por você. Mas eu não sabia que era Tommy Campbell. E eu era um policial, Mary. Polícia, não um assassino. Se tivesse sabido, tinha solicitado uma sentença para condená-lo. Eu teria dado a dica para a polícia, deixando-o exposto de alguma forma. Não matá-lo a menos que ele não me desse nenhuma outra escolha. Eu não sou um assassino.  
Ela teve que retirar o olhar de seus olhos. Parecia tão magoado porque ela havia suspeitado que ele pudesse ter feito uma coisa dessas.

\- Desculpe. - disse ela. - Por favor, Michael, lembre que eu ainda não te conheço bem.  
Ele suspirou, fechando uma mão em torno da sua.  
\- Me conhece muito bem. Igual eu conheço a ti. Eu sei o que você sente, Mary.  
Fechando os olhos, se permitiu admitir.  
\- Sim. Desculpe. Este estranho sentimento de familiaridade, como se fosse meu melhor amigo. Alguém a quem eu amava, e que me amava, toda a minha vida. Ou talvez ainda mais.

 **Capítulo 7**

Michael fez uma amarga tentativa de convencer Mary que ela não tinha necessidade de rever o conteúdo do CD, que ele poderia revelar as informações importantes. Ele sabia, mesmo antes de sugerir, que ela nunca iria concordar. Lógico, dado o bem que a conhecia. Como era esperado, insistiu em vê-lo. Quando começou a olhar para os arquivos, relatórios de várias declarações de testemunhas, listas de provas, não só passou por cima, mas leu cada palavra.

\- A polícia sabia sobre as outras mortes. E a ligação de sangue. Está tudo aqui. – apertou os lábios, sacudiu a cabeça enquanto baixava a tela. - Há uma anotação para me manter sob vigilância para minha própria proteção, mas eles não viram qualquer necessidade de alarme, já que as possibilidades que meu caçador fosse o mesmo que tinha matado as outras mulheres não era confiável.  
\- Eu não posso discordar com a sua decisão sobre ele. - disse Michael, tentando ver o caso do ponto de vista de um policial. - Se eu não tivesse essa ligação com você, tampouco o saberia. O fato de que tenha um sangue raro, o mesmo que um punhado de mortos de outros estados, poderia ter sido uma coincidência. Pelo menos tomaram medidas cautelares. - ele pegou uma xícara cheia de café e, em seguida, a devolveu em cima da mesa. – Deveríamos sair desse apartamento, Mary.

\- Não vejo a necessidade. O assassino está morto.  
\- Mas o perigo ainda existe.  
Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido.  
\- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso. Como pode ser quando Tommy morreu?  
Ele suspirou, deslizando sobre um banquinho ao lado dela.  
\- Eu tampouco o sei, mas estamos em perigo aqui, é tudo o que posso dizer. Está em torno de você como uma nuvem escura. Não mudou mesmo depois da morte de Tommy. Eu sei que tenho razão, Mary.

Ela apertou os lábios.  
\- Eu não posso sair daqui. O meu principal objetivo é me livrar de qualquer suspeita no assassinato de Tommy. E, eu não posso fazer isso se me esconder.  
Ele pesquisou os olhos dela.  
\- Se Tommy era o caçador, o assassino, então porque é que ele está morto? Quem o matou?  
Ela negou lentamente com a cabeça.  
\- Eu não sei. Um parente de uma das suas vítimas? Ou talvez não tenha qualquer ligação.  
\- Eu não penso assim.  
\- Quem poderia ser? - ela escorregou uma mão sobre as suas. - Michael, Tommy está morto. Talvez... Os seus sentimentos por mim estejam nublando este caso. -

ele verificou a veracidade desta teoria, mas não se enquadraram. Tinha invocado seus sentidos demasiado tempo para começar a duvidar deles agora. - Então, o que era que estava acontecendo, então?  
\- Mary, e se todos os testes estão errados? E se o Tommy não era o caçador e alguém deixou todos os elementos de prova, para que parecesse que foi ele e, em seguida, o matou. Isto irá desviar a suspeita do assassino.

Seus olhos se nublaram tão rápido, ele quase estremeceu.  
\- Eu pensava assim também. Mas achei que era muito elaborado. A resposta simples é geralmente a correta, não é isso que você disse?  
\- É o que dizem. Mas nada disso tem sido simples.  
\- Será possível?  
\- É a única explicação que posso pensar de acordo com o que eu sinto.  
Ela engoliu com força, e seu queixo levantou de uma vez.

\- Bem, então... Isto é apenas mais uma razão para nós encontrarmos o homem que matou Tommy. Não só temos de limpar meu nome do assassinato de Tommy, mas também limpar Tommy, da acusação de assassino psicótico. É injusto para com sua memória. – baixando os olhos acrescentou - E se o assassino ainda está lá, temos de achá-lo antes que ele ache a mim. Essa é a razão número três.  
\- Seria a razão número um. - corrigiu Michael - E este apartamento não é essencial para qualquer um dos nossos objetivos.

Ela pesquisou os olhos dele. Talvez, ela estava se perguntando que segundas intenções se esconderiam atrás deles? Ainda desconfiava dele? Ele estava certo, determinado, resolvido, deixando aprofundar tanto quanto gostaria, esperando sem uma palavra, como se ela não tivesse nada a esconder. Quando na verdade escondia algo.  
Em seguida, o telefone tocou, quebrando o silêncio tão bruscamente que Mary saltou de repente alguns centímetros do solo.  
Michael a agarrou pelos ombros.

\- Você está bem?  
\- Sim, bem.  
\- Você quer que eu...?  
\- Não, não, é coisa minha. - soou novamente, e ela levantou o telefone auricular.  
\- Olá?  
Michael viu o olhar em seus olhos que não houve resposta e, instantaneamente, instintivamente, escorregou em sua mente para ouvir através de suas orelhas.  
\- Olá? - repetiu ela - Quem é?

Não houve resposta. Fecho os olhos, Michael ouviu seus pensamentos.  
Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Não pode ser...  
Mas o silêncio durou. E depois houve uma palavra, profundo e penetrante.  
\- Pronto.  
Clique. A linha estava morta. Mary desligou o telefone de um golpe e, de repente virou-se para encarar Michael.

\- Eu vou para qualquer lugar aonde você queira me levar.  
\- Era ele. - foi uma declaração, não uma pergunta. E ele se retirou de sua mente, sentindo-se culpado por ter quebrado sua promessa anterior.  
Ela o enfrentou e concordou.  
\- É quase um alívio. Eu nunca pensei que era Tommy de todos os modos. Será duplamente satisfatório derrubar esse canalha. E saber que ele tentou agir como se o pequeno e doce Tommy fosse responsável pelos seus crimes. - ela respondeu rapidamente, muito rapidamente, sem fazer pausa para respirar entre as palavras - Falando sobre o morto. Já é suficientemente mau que ele assassinou Tommy, mas para criar todo este cenário para tentar estragar sua memória, é só... Só...

Tinha ficado sem ar, ele pensou. Seu rápido discurso verbal parou. Ela fechou os olhos, mas as lágrimas vieram assim mesmo, e quando ele a abordou, desta vez ela não resistiu. Pareceu amolecer em seus braços contra seu peito, a cabeça enterrada nele e se permitiu chorar. Ele friccionava os ombros e as costas dela, ele acariciou o seu cabelo, perguntando-se pelo nó da garganta dele e a queimação nos olhos. Ele se sentia ferido por vê-la desse jeito, e tudo que queria era aliviar o seu medo e o seu sofrimento.  
\- Tudo está indo bem, Mary. Não vou deixar passar nada. Eu prometo. Ele não chegou perto de você. Está segura comigo. Te guardarei em um cofre. Confia em mim. Acredita em mim, Mary, não deixarei nada te prejudicar.

Ela concordou com ele, sorvendo pelo nariz.  
\- Eu acredito. - ela sussurrou.  
\- Por que não pega algumas coisas? Guardarei o laptop no carro e, em seguida, volto para pegar suas malas. Ok?  
\- Bem. – se endireitou, levantando os olhos.  
O coração dele se quebrou ao ver as bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas.  
-Bem. - ele disse novamente. Custou a ele um esforço enorme deixá-la ir, mas ele fez.  
Ela foi para o quarto fazer as malas, e ele tirou o CD-ROM do laptop, desligou o computador e fechou-o. Então o guardou em sua maleta de couro marrom e a fechou. Agarrou seu casaco e correu em direção ao carro.

Ela esperou até que ele havia saído antes de pegar o telefone do quarto. Suas mãos tremendo enquanto pressiona os números. Seu coração, alma e corpo estavam em guerra com sua mente, rasgando uns aos outros. Ela sentiu como se apunhalasse Michael no coração por fazer esta chamada. E, no entanto, ainda uma pequena voz em sua mente disse-lhe que alguém, em algum lugar, deveria saber aonde e como ele iria com ela.  
O sinal tocou duas vezes antes de alguém responder.  
\- Serviços de Investigação Sobrenatural, Stormy falando.

\- Olá, sou Mary McLean. Eu te liguei ontem.  
\- Olá, Mary. Olha, deve ser muito cedo para dizer nada ainda, mas...  
\- Não, não, é isso. Eu só queria dar o meu número de celular. Estarei fora do apartamento, na casa de Michael Gray. Poderão me localizar ali.  
\- Boa. Conte-me.  
Ela jogou um olhar para fora da janela. Michael já retornava cruzando o pavimento e pela sua porta traseira. Tão forte, tão belo e tão completamente fiel a ela. Como poderia ela ainda suspeitar dele?

Não suspeitava, e era a verdade. Estava inteiramente ligada nesse cara. Michael não era em quem não confiava, era em seu próprio julgamento.  
Recitou o número rapidamente. Stormy repetiu, percebendo que tinha tomado errado no último número. Mary o corrigiu. Michael abriu a porta.  
\- Tenho.  
\- Sim.  
\- Boa. - ela desligou o telefone, justo quando ele entrou e puxou a porta fechando-a atrás dele.

\- Serão apenas alguns minutos. - disse ela. O mais rápido que ela podia, puxou uma mala para fora do armário, abriu e começou a jogar roupa nela. Quando a fechou, também tentou fechar a porta do seu sentimento de culpa. Mas não foi assim tão fácil de fazer.

A casa de Michael não foi o que ela esperava. Ela não tinha certeza exatamente do que estava esperando... Algo que falasse de riqueza, supôs, já que ele estava dirigindo um Jaguar e usava roupas caras. O local devia proclamar a sua riqueza, mas não aconteceu. Era uma casa de praia. De apenas uma planta, não minúscula, mas não muito grande. Ele pegou uma estrada transversal na Rota 1, ao norte de Bangor. A poucos quilômetros de distância dirigia por um caminho de cascalho branco que acabava justo diante das portas da rua, de vidro e deslizantes, com pesadas cortinas por trás deles. Para além da casa estava a praia, mais rochas do que areia, e muitas ondas.  
\- Você mora aqui?  
Ele concordou.

\- Só desde que vim ao Maine, atrás de você. A achei na primeira noite. Eu amo o oceano.  
\- Eu também.  
Eles deixaram o carro e ele pegou a chave. Em seguida, abriu o porta-malas para retirar a maleta, levando em uma mão sua própria maleta, com o laptop, na outra. Mary passou à frente dele para fechar o porta-malas e, em seguida, caminhou ao seu lado no caminho delineado por flores até a porta.

\- É a chave com a cabeça quadrada. - ele disse - A prateada.  
Ela inseriu a chave na fechadura e, em seguida, deslizou a porta, abrindo as cortinas e afastando-as para o lado para entrar. O local estava aberto e arejado, a cozinha e a sala de jantar eram combinadas em um grande espaço.  
Em seguida, a poucos metros estava a sala de estar, decorada com um sofá de veludo marrom e cadeiras que pareciam convidá-los para sentar como nunca tinha visto antes. A mesa de café e as outras mais baixas eram de cobre e vidro, e um outro conjunto de portas corrediças, no outro extremo. Ela colocou as chaves sobre a mesa e correu para a porta, e abriu as cortinas de lado para observar a vista.

Da porta traseira, através de uma escada de madeira em ziguezague se descia até a praia rochosa. Esta tarde não tinha uma alma à vista por causa do tempo. Mas a areia. As rochas e as ondas chegavam delicadamente até a praia, um após outro, era uma vista impressionante. De certa forma, tranqüilizadora.  
\- É um lugar bonito. - ela sentia como se eles realmente tivessem encontrado um refúgio.  
\- Estou feliz que você tenha gostado. - ele levou sua mala até a porta à esquerda da sala de estar. - Este é o quarto de visitas. Você será a minha primeira inquilina.

\- Eu não consigo imaginar por que. Se eu tivesse um amigo com um lugar como este, eu estaria aqui tantas vezes que se cansaria de mim. - ela disse com um sorriso divertido.  
\- Você tem um amigo com um lugar como este. - disse ele. Seu tom não era leve ou zombeteiro - E duvido que alguma vez me cansaria de você.  
Ela encontrou seus olhos, viu a tensão e a paixão neles. Ele teve que desviar o olhar.  
\- Michael, eu... As coisas que estão acontecendo. Não posso pensar...

\- Eu sei. Eu só estava tentando... - ele molhou os lábios e comentou - Eu não quero pressionar você, Mary. Não por mim, não agora. Só me esqueci de guardar meus sentimentos para mim por um segundo.  
Seu estômago se contraiu, e seu rosto ruborizou.  
\- Quero explorar isso... Isso que existe entre nós.  
\- Eu também.  
\- Eu só preciso de tempo.  
Ele concordou.

Talvez... Talvez quando tudo isso estivesse terminado e quando ela soubesse mais sobre ele. Deus, tinha de aprender mais sobre ele, talvez, em seguida, estaria pronta para dar esse próximo passo, para ver onde ele poderia levar.  
Mas até lá... Até lá, ela lutaria contra todos os instintos e desejos para permanecer em sua própria cama, no quarto de hóspedes e longe dele.  
Esclareceu sua garganta, rompendo o contacto visual.

\- Olha, meu horário está um pouco transtornado. Estarei em pé antes de você acordar de manhã e provavelmente não serei capaz de despertar até a escuridão. Eu não quero que você se sinta presa aqui. Mas é seguro. Ninguém sabe onde encontrá-la. Os fechos são de primeira classe e também há um sistema de segurança.  
Ela concordou.

\- Eu não me sinto presa, sinto-me liberta. Tem perfeito sentido deixar o meu carro em casa, para não alarmar os policiais, e você precisa do seu. E eu vou ver o que faço, enquanto espero a água baixar. Vou passear ao longo da praia, não há problema. E não se preocupe com o seu horário, Michael. Eu costumava trabalhar de noite e dormir de dia porque estou na cripta.  
Ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do quarto e levando a sua bagagem para dentro. O quarto era pequeno e, obviamente, não foi utilizado. Enfim, tinha um espesso carpete, a cama parecia enorme e confortável. Um armário próximo fazia jogo e ao lado um suporte com um relógio foram os únicos outros itens em seu interior.

\- É perfeito. Obrigado, Michael.  
\- De nada. - ele olhou ao redor da sala, como se inspecionasse os defeitos.  
\- É perfeito, como eu te disse.  
\- Eu deveria ter planejado melhor. - disse ele - Poderia ter arejado um pouco mais o quarto. E agora que penso nisso, acho que é provável que não haja nem uma lata de comida neste lugar.  
Ela o olhou quase como se estivesse alarmada, mas depois viu o sorriso brincalhão dele e o devolveu.  
\- Existe uma pequena loja aqui perto. Nós podemos abastecer esta noite. - ele olhou para seu relógio - Ainda estão abertos a esta hora.

\- Então é melhor que nos apressemos. - ele jogou um olhar sobre a sua mala. – Eu desempacoto quando a gente voltar.  
-Boa. - ele a conduziu do quarto, saindo pela porta traseira e descendo as escadas em ziguezague até a praia e, em seguida, virou-se para a esquerda, e caminharam lado a lado na areia. Enquanto eles faziam isso, sua mão acariciou a dela e virou, como se fosse envolver na sua, mas parou.  
Ela queria que ele segurasse sua mão. Ela queria ir mais longe do que isso. Mary escorregou sua mão na dele, e quando fechou à sua volta, o calor inundou todo seu ser.

Algo capturou sua atenção, e ela olhou para o mar. A lua estava flutuando no oceano, uma luz prateada iluminar a água ondeante.  
Ela engoliu em seco.  
\- Ela está quase cheia.  
\- Eu sei. - ele acariciou sua mão. - Manterei a minha promessa, Mary. Você está segura comigo, eu juro.  
Um tremor subiu por sua coluna, apesar do calor dela. Foi uma súbita sensação de medo, agouro, quase uma advertência. Ela esperava que ele pudesse manter a sua promessa. Mas não tinha certeza se era possível, se o destino tinha outros planos para ela.

 **Capítulo 8**

Não queria se sentir da maneira como se sentia com Mary. Não queria que esse poder entre eles fosse mais do que a consciência inegável que sempre via entre os de sua classe e os seus. Ela era, como denominavam os vampiros, uma dos Escolhidos, um humano com o antígeno beladona. Eles estavam ligados por sangue. O enorme impulso de protegê-la de qualquer coisa era esperado.  
Ainda assim, não poderia negar que havia mais do que isso. Foi obrigado a andar em torno dela, a estar parado perto dela, a se sentar ao seu lado, a tocá-la em todas as oportunidades, cheirá-la.  
Prová-la...

Não. Isso não. Ele não faria isso. Ela jamais devia saber quem ele era. As memórias da reação de Sally ante o conhecimento eram tão frescas em sua memória como se tivesse acontecido ontem.  
Eles caminharam até a pequena loja praia abaixo e compraram dois sacos de compras. Foi uma tarefa difícil, já que houve um longo tempo desde que ele tinha tido que comprar comida e os artigos oferecidos hoje eram bastante diferentes dos que tinham enchido o seu armário antigamente.  
Ela tinha pedido seu ponto de vista sobre tudo que deveria ser comprado, mas vendo que ele não ia ajudar muito, deixou-o de lado. Quando eles chegaram ao caixa, o alívio ainda transparecia na face dele.

\- Você não faz muitas compras, certo?  
Ele encolheu os ombros.  
\- Em geral, como fora.  
Ela balançou a cabeça.  
\- Você não sabe o que está perdendo.

Realmente sabia, mas para ser honesto, não tinha perdido muito. A necessidade de alimentos desaparecia, em comparação com a necessidade de sangue. Claro, ele não poderia dizer isso a ela. Ou talvez pudesse dizer que quando comia o saboreava, que era tudo que ele estava fazendo. O sangue cobrava vida em seu interior, e brilhava e faiscava em suas veias como pura energia. Vida. Isso era vida. Mesmo o sangue velho que ele usou como alimento, roubando bancos de sangue ou hospitais, tinha a centelha desse poder. Ele estava faminto. Devia ter passado dias desde que tinha se alimentado. No entanto queria estar perto dela, protegê-la em todos os passos nesse momento. Mas, não podia afastar a idéia da comida de sua cabeça.

Ele pegou a maior parte dos sacos de papel que continham os alimentos e levou um em cada braço, deixando a loja. Mary o alcançou rapidamente e pegou uma das bolsas.  
\- Não custava nada que esperasse por mim, você sabe.  
\- Não, não custa.  
Não. Ele estava tentando impedir que ela visse o brilho da sede de sangue em seus olhos. Ele lutou contra a fome, lutava omitindo-a, sufocando-a e concentrando-se somente nela.  
Ela caminhou ao lado dele, quente e viva e bonita. Seu cabelo era longo e estava solto. O vento do mar o fazia voar em torno de seu rosto. Na frente da loja tinha uma pequena área de estacionamento, e um pouco mais adiante, a estrada. Por detrás da estrada, tinha um caminho estreito, muito gasto que serpenteava de volta a praia.

\- O que você faz? - ela perguntou.  
\- Fazer?  
\- Sim. Você disse que o seu trabalho te mantinha distante de dia, lembra?  
\- Ah. O meu... Trabalho.  
Ele riu para ela um pouco nervoso.  
\- Eles devem pagar bem. Dirige um Jaguar. Você vive em uma casa em uma bela praia privada.  
Além de setenta anos de cuidadosos investimentos que deram benefícios, pensou ele.  
\- Está relacionado com a polícia?

Ele jogou um olhar, percebendo que ela estava à espera de uma resposta, algo que tivesse tanto sentido quanto a sugestão que ela tinha feito.  
\- Sim, realmente está. Eu sou um consultor para, uh, empresas de segurança. Você sabe, que tipo de sistemas de alarme colocar e fechaduras para edifícios de escritórios, bancos e coisas assim.  
Perguntou-se se tudo soaria plausível e observou seu rosto procurando a sua reação.  
Ela concordou como se fizesse perfeito sentido.  
\- Parece emocionante.  
\- Não tanto como estar aqui com você. - disse ele.  
Ela se ruborizou na escuridão baixando seus olhos, não respondeu.

Eles chegaram à casa de praia, e ele insistiu em levar sua bolsa quando subiu as escadas. Ela não poderia saber que esse não peso não era nada para um homem tão poderoso como ele era, e discutiu.  
\- Eu sou capaz de transportar um saco de mantimentos até escadas como você, sabe? - disse ela, subindo rapidamente as escadas atrás dele.  
\- Não, não é.  
\- Sim, eu sou.  
\- Quer que leve a ti também, Mary?  
Ela olhou sobre seu ombro por trás.  
\- Fanfarrão.  
Ele adorava quando ela se divertia, com um humor lúdico. Isso significava que não estava tão assustada. Alcançaram a entrada e ele deu a volta para afrontá-la.

\- A chave ainda está no meu bolso. - ele indicou para baixo com a cabeça - Quer olhar dentro e pegá-la?  
Ela sorriu com satisfação.  
\- Se você quiser.  
Então lhe tirou uma das bolsas, liberando-o para que ele mesmo pegasse as chaves. Estava mais descontraída do que a primeira vez que ele a tinha visto no bar aquela noite quando tinha ido vigiá-la, quase duas semanas atrás. Então, era lua nova.  
Ele abriu a porta e ela entrou, tirou os sapatos transportou as bolsas do supermercado para a cozinha. Colocando-as sobre a mesa, começou a desempacotar. Virou-se para um armário para abri-lo, então franziu o cenho e abriu mais um par.

\- Você não estava brincando sobre comer fora muitas vezes, certo?  
\- Só levo vivendo aqui um par de semanas. Na verdade eu ainda não abasteci o lugar.  
\- Muito ocupado sendo meu anjo da guarda para se preocupar com a alimentação adequada.  
Não poderia saber o quanto tinha razão. Ele encolheu os ombros, nervoso ainda de que a falta de alimentos nos armários iria provocar perguntas, mas Mary parecia aceitar a sua explicação. Havia alguns pratos nos gabinetes. Eles estavam lá quando ele tinha se mudado para o local, e ele os tinha lavado e colocado de volta no lugar... Mesmo que fossem só para decoração.

\- Sabe, você realmente vive sem comodidades, Michael. Não tem cafeteira. Ou torradeira. Nem mesmo um microondas.  
\- Como eu disse...  
\- Ah, não precisa explicar. Eu nunca encontrei a um membro de sua espécie que esteja muito preocupado em ficar no mesmo lugar.

Ele entrou na pequena cozinha.  
\- O meu tipo...?  
\- Sim. Homens.

Ele fechou os olhos quando o alívio veio como uma respiração e relaxou os músculos tensos. Durante um segundo pensou que tinha sabido ou poderia ter adivinhado o que ele era.  
Mas, por que o adivinharia? Provavelmente nem sequer pensava que havia criaturas como ele.  
Quando terminaram de esvaziar as bolsas da mercearia, ela esticou seus encantadores braços e bocejou dizendo:  
\- Passa da meia noite. Acho que vou dormir. Eu não posso acreditar que você está acordado até tão tarde quando tem que levantar antes do amanhecer.  
\- Raramente, durmo muito à noite.  
Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Bem, deveria. - ela riu para ele - Não se importa muito com você mesmo. Você deveria fazer melhor.  
\- Tentarei fazer melhor.  
Seus olhos se encontraram e se sustentaram por um longo tempo. Finalmente ela suspirou e apartou o olhar.  
\- Boa noite, Michael.  
\- Boa noite.  
Então ela entrou em seu quarto.  
Michael se sentou na sala, ouvindo-a. Sentindo-a. Poderia fechar os olhos e saber onde ela estava, o que ela estava fazendo, bastava abrir a sua mente. Ele nem sequer tinha que sondar a sua.

Ouviu a água do banho, sentiu sua pele despojando-se da roupa e entrou na ducha. A desejava. Isto era fome, como fome de sangue. E era tão natural na sua classe. O desejo, em um vampiro, não era uma mera imaginação ou um impulso passageiro. Era uma exigente, insaciável e condutora necessidade. Ele, por alguma razão... Não duvidava de que a necessidade de sangue fosse uma delas. A desejava. Não teria paz até que a tivesse.  
Ele suspirou e disse a si mesmo que provavelmente nunca iria ter paz. Porque ele não ia tê-la. O risco de perder-se na necessidade de testar seu sangue era muito grande. Agora ele o sabia como ele nunca tinha feito antes. Iria protegê-la até que soubesse que ela estava a salvo e, em seguida, continuar a sua viagem, muito antes de ela descobrir o que ele era.

Continuou ali, sintonizado na sua essência, a seus pensamentos por um longo, longo tempo. O chuveiro deixou de correr, e ela colocou algo um pouco mais leve. Uma camisola, talvez. Em seguida, escorregou na cama e fechou os olhos.  
Adormeceu. A sentiu entregar-se rapidamente ao sono e percebeu que ela não tinha dormido bem desde que começou tudo. Ela se sentia segura com ele aqui.  
Por um tempo, ele ficou satisfeito em ficar sentado ali, sentindo-a dormir. Então ele a ouviu, muito claramente, sussurrar o seu nome. Michael. Inicialmente pensou que o tinha dito deliberadamente, chamando-o, e já estava de pé na porta do seu quarto antes de dar-se conta que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Tinha dito o nome dele em um sonho.  
Ele fechou sua mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, a virou, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Ela estava de lado, e ele podia ver o rosto dela, tranqüilo, relaxado. Sim, ela estava dormindo, abraçada a seu travesseiro. Ela esfregou a suavidade da sua bochecha, com o travesseiro, e murmurou o nome dele novamente. Seu fino quadril deslocou-se um pouco enquanto seus braços seguraram o travesseiro contra seu peito.  
Ela estava sonhando. Com ele.  
Não deveria. Ele disse para si mesmo que realmente não devia. Ela tinha pedido a ele para não se meter em sua mente, e ele honrou esse pedido, a maior parte do tempo.

Porém não acreditava que qualquer homem, mortal ou não, que possa ter resistido a um pouco de exploração. Chegou perto da cama até que ficou diretamente em pé ao lado dela, as suas pernas tocando o colchão. Baixou a mão, deixando a sua mão um pouco acima dela, para reforçar a sua ligação, para ver os seus pensamentos de forma mais clara e com menos esforço. Mas antes que pudesse entrar em contato, sua mão estendida se moveu, voltando-se e agarrando com força o seu punho. Sua respiração se acelerou ligeiramente. E, no entanto ainda estava dormindo.  
Ele baixou a vista para o seu rosto e, em seguida, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na sua mente, seus pensamentos, o seu toque.

E então estava ali, no seu sonho. Ele viu duas pessoas nuas, que rodavam na cama: ele e Mary. Ela estava deitada sob ele, suas pernas em torno de sua cintura unidas nos tornozelos. Seus quadris movendo-se enquanto ele se conduzia dentro dela, e as suas se moviam ao compasso, recebendo-o. Ele sentiu sua necessidade aumentar, construindo o seu desejo e ainda assim ela ainda não foi capaz de conseguir satisfação. Nem no seu sonho. Não em uma fantasia.

Ele se queimou com o desejo dela, o desejo de aliviar a sua fome, mas sabia que isso significaria ceder à tentação de atenuar o seu. E agora mesmo precisava de toda a sua confiança. A perderia se ela descobrisse o que era e, se perdia a sua confiança, ela morreria. Mesmo com Tommy morto, sentia a ameaça à sua volta. Ela ainda estava em perigo.  
Ele acariciou seu rosto e os cabelos, se aproximando, sussurrando em sua mente, enchendo o seu sonho erótico com imagens projetadas em sua mente e palavras suavemente sussurradas em seu ouvido, até que ela tremeu e se estremeceu com a liberação e, inevitavelmente, chegasse ao orgasmo.

E então seus braços se envolveram em torno de seu pescoço e seu rosto levantou-se na direção dele. Ele a beijou. Sabia que não deveria, porém negar-se inclusive a este breve sabor dela era mais do que poderia lidar. A beijou, e sua boca se moveu embaixo da dela, separando seu lábios, provando a sua língua. Seus dedos enroscados em seu cabelo enquanto ela beijava-o, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para explorar a sua boca.  
Porém, ela estava escorregando para mais perto da lucidez, emergindo lentamente do estado de sono e ele sabia que tinha que terminar antes que ela abrisse os olhos.

Ele entrou em sua mente e ordenou que ela deveriam dormir. Ele disse que era apenas um sonho agradável e nada mais. Ele não podia dizer que esquecesse. Não, queria que ela lembrasse, porque ele o faria.  
A sentiu desaparecer nas profundezas do sonho, e levantou sua cabeça da dela. Agasalhando-a novamente, acariciando os extraviados cachos cor de cobre de sua bochecha, enquanto se forçava a ignorar o suave e convidativo galopar do sangue fluindo sob sua pele,o sensível e estável pulso do pescoço. Involuntariamente lambeu os lábios.

Então fechou os olhos e forçou-se a afastar-se dela, saindo do quarto e da casa.  
Ele precisava sangue. Não lhe tomaria muito tempo.

Quando ele se arrastou de volta para casa meia hora antes do amanhecer, saciado e tranqüilo graças as débeis fechaduras do banco de sangue local, mas não menos faminto dela, cheirou algo que o fez enjoar-se ligeiramente. Seguiu o perfume e sua percepção deu com Mary na cozinha, onde estava a dar volta às tortas amarelas com pintas verde, marrom e vermelho nos pratos. Duas delas.  
\- Mary? - ele perguntou - Por que você levantou tão cedo?  
Ela virou para ele, sorrindo intensamente. A maneira como ela se iluminava pela manhã lhe tirava o fôlego.

\- Pus o alarme para me levantar cedo para que pudesse fazer um especial café da manhã antes de você ir para o trabalho.  
Ele olhou para o prato, em seguida, para ela. Seu estômago se retorceu.  
\- Não deveria ter se incomodado...  
\- É o mínimo que podia fazer depois de tudo que você fez para mim. - ela encolheu os ombros - Você disse que comia fora a maior parte do tempo. Eu pensei que um café da manhã caseiro seria bem-vindo.  
\- Sim, é... Não sei o que dizer.

Realmente não sabia. Ele realmente não podia... Comer essa coisa. Certo? E, no entanto, lhe tocou o coração que ela tivesse feito isso por ele. Cuidar dele... Da maneira que ele queria cuidar dela.  
Ela sorriu novamente e puxou uma cadeira.  
\- Eu vou sair para um passeio e, se passar por uma loja, comprarei uma cafeteira para você. Não sei como você pode começar o dia sem café. - ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou - Bem? Sente-se.  
Lambendo os lábios, sentou na cadeira na frente dela. O cheiro da torta alcançou seu nariz, e seu estômago se rebelou novamente. Ele jogou um olhar para o relógio de pulso.  
\- Eu não tenho muito tempo para apreciar esta deliciosa refeição com justiça.

\- Não vou me sentir ofendida se você tem que comer e sair. Sei que tem que começar cedo.

Ele concordou e a observou dar uma dentada. Porém ela continuava lhe olhando e sabia muito bem que ela se sentiria ofendida e ferida e, o que era pior, suspeitaria se não provasse sua comida. Obrigando-se, pegou a colher, endireitou os ombros e levou um pedaço à boca.

Comida sólida não era um nome pouco apropriado. Não era sólida em absoluto, senão uma massa pesada que só se fazia mais úmida enquanto tentava mastiga-la para conseguir digerir. Ele fez tudo o que pode para trocar o som de repulsa de seu estômago por gemidos de êxtase. Quase se engasga quando teve que engolir, porém se obrigou a fazê-lo e voltou a dar outra mordida, e mais outra.

Ele devorou completamente a metade de seu alimento e, em seguida, apartou a cadeira da mesa. Os pedaços desta horrível coisa ainda estavam aderindo aos seus dentes e língua, e nas fissuras da sua boca.  
\- Foi a mais deliciosa torta que já provei, Mary. Obrigado. Lamento muito ter que sair.  
\- Não, não há de que pedir desculpas.  
Ele já estava a meio caminho da porta da rua. Seu corpo não foi projetado para digerir alimentos sólidos. Sua dieta líquida era absorvida pela corrente sanguínea diretamente, desde estômago. O resto... Demônios, não sabia, tinha sempre presumido que simplesmente não podia. Seguramente não houve danos em qualquer órgão desde que ele tinha se transformado.

Fechou a porta atrás dele e correu para o carro, chaves na mão enquanto o seu estômago se convulsionava. Seu plano era entrar no carro, dirigir até sair de vista e, em seguida... Mas, era tarde demais para ele. Deixando cair às chaves no banco da frente do carro, de repente fechou a porta e cruzou correndo toda a rua e entrou no bosque de pinheiros carregados de pinha. E depois caiu sobre os joelhos, enquanto seu estômago rejeitava a comida em termos tão violentos que ele pensava que seu corpo estava sendo dilacerada por dentro.

Quando ele finalmente parou, afastou-se alguns passos e caiu ao chão, deitado lá, tremendo violentamente, sentindo calafrios e estranhamente fraco. Assim permaneceu por alguns minutos, até que a repugnância obrigou-o a se levantar e sair. Havia um riacho alguns metros mais longe, escorrendo entre as montanhas e desembocando para o mar. Foi para lá, encheu as mãos de água gelada e lavou a boca com ela, repetidas vezes, enxaguando e cuspindo para livrar toda a boca de qualquer migalha que poderia permanecer.  
Precisava de um banheiro com ducha, lavabo e uma escova de dente. E fio dental. Tremeu e depois se moveu entrando no estreito caminho.

O sol estava subindo. E ele podia sentir no ar, mas ainda estava flutuando acima do oceano. Seguiu o caminho, um atalho para o cemitério, e surgiu na parte de trás. Era um antigo cemitério, com vários mausoléus familiares, cada um composto de uma enorme pedra e várias menores, tudo rodeado por uma grade de ferro. Eram de diferentes tamanhos e estilos, mas quase todos foram agrupados desta forma.  
Umas poucas sepulturas mais recentes estavam sozinhas. Subindo o morro estavam as criptas, incluindo a sua própria. Seu nome estava gravado na tampa, pincelada em granito. Ele havia comprado, alegando que era para o seu pai, inclusive tinha realizado um falso funeral fazia um mês preparando a sua transferência para cá, sabendo que iria precisar de um refúgio a luz do dia.

A porta estava selada e parecia com todas as outras. Mas tinha sido preparada para abrir a fechadura desde o exterior. Assim o fez, deu uma olhada ao seu redor, abriu os seus sentidos para se certificar de que não era observado. Em seguida, abriu a porta e entrou. A fechou atrás dele com fechaduras adicionais de uma casa que ele tinha instalado no interior da cripta.  
Suspirou, quando enfrentou o retângulo de oito por oito e a laje de pedra na qual ia passar o dia.

 **Capítulo 9**

Esta noite era lua cheia.  
Não importava no que Mary tentasse se ocupar durante o dia, esse era um dos pensamentos que ainda estavam fluindo através de sua mente.  
O segundo era uma pergunta. Porque é que Michael não tinha levado o carro esta manhã? Ela mentiu para si ao pensar que tinha decidido no último minuto antes de sair, porém havia encontrado as chaves jogadas sobre o banco da frente e o carro aberto. Era incompatível com o seu passado como um policial.

Ele tinha saído com tanta pressa, como se ele estivesse louco para sair de sua vista. Ela tinha corrido para a janela para se despedir, mas parecia que ele estava... Subitamente doente. No caminho ele parou perto do carro, lidando com as chaves, deixando-as cair, então ele tinha tropeçado cruzando toda a rua para desaparecer de vista.  
Alguém o tinha recolhido? Ele tinha de partilhar o estacionamento e tinha esquecido, ou algo assim?  
Não importa, perguntaria quando ele voltasse para casa. Ela tinha certeza que haveria uma explicação.

A terceira coisa em sua mente era o sonho que ela teve na noite passada. Deus! Foi tão real. No sonho fez amor e tinha sido tão intenso e surpreendente e o mais erótico que já teve, real ou imaginário.  
Ela limpou a cozinha e, em seguida, usou o carro de Michael para fazer algumas compras, uma cafeteira, era o primeiro na sua lista. Durante todo o dia, vibravam em sua mente imagens eróticas e seu despertar sexual, que lutavam por um espaço ao lado do gelado medo em sua mente. As compras não ajudaram a aliviar qualquer das emoções contraditórias. Então, ela voltou para casa, colocou as compras no seu lugar e tentou pensar em outra coisa, para ocupar sua mente.

Ela tentou assistir televisão, porém não tinha muitos canais. Pensou em planejar um jantar chique, mas não acreditava que ele tinha realmente desfrutado o café da manhã também. Em seguida, sentou no sofá e cedeu ao mais agradável de seus pensamentos. Os autorizou a voltar a viver o seu sonho rico da noite anterior. Ela e Michael, fazendo amor. Coisas que ele tinha sussurrado em seu ouvido, como isso afetava seus sentidos, os lugares que tinham sido tocados, a sensação dele dentro dela...  
Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos. Nunca teve uma experiência como essa em seus sonhos. Ela tinha tido relações sexuais, mas nunca como esta... Era algo mais além. E não tinha certeza, mas acreditava que culminou em seu sono. Até ontem, não tinha pensado que tal coisa era possível.

Ah, demônios, agora ia sentar ali e fantasiar com Michael todo o dia?  
Sim, compreendeu, por que não? Ela o tinha desejado desde a primeira vez que o viu a observando no bar, no escuro. Seus olhos, tão intensos e apreciativos. Quase faminto.  
Um delicioso arrepio subiu por sua coluna. O deixou de lado enquanto se perguntava se ele se sentia tão poderosamente atraído por ela como ela estava por ele. Ela pensava que sim, e ainda parecia impossível que alguém pudesse sentir algo tão forte como o que ela sentia por ele.  
Mas ela não deveria pensar nisso, não quando tanta coisa estava para acontecer. Esta noite era lua cheia.

Ela levantou-se e decidiu explorar a casa. A melhor coisa foi remover da sua mente o sexo com o Michael. Então ela começou a vagar. Não havia muito mais do lugar do que já tinha visto. A área de serviço na parte de trás com uma encantadora lavadora - secadora preta. A garagem era ao lado. Entrou sem esperar encontrar algo de grande interesse, afinal, era apenas uma garagem. O que teria, além de ferramentas e acessórios de carros e talvez alguns pneus sobressalentes? Mas quando entrou parou surpreendida. Havia uma moto brilhante, azul meia-noite que se inclinava em seu suporte.

E porque saber que ele montava aquela coisa o ainda mais atraente? Ela teve uma imagem dos dois montados nela, as pernas dela emoldurando seus quadris, os braços firmemente em torno de sua cintura, seu cabelo acenando ao vento.  
Suspirou, voltou para a casa e foi para o quarto que havia evitado até agora. O dormitório de Michael. Sua mão fechou sobre a maçaneta e foi surpreendido com o fato de que cedeu tão facilmente. Então, novamente, por que iria fechar o quarto?  
O que surpreendeu foi quando terminou de abrir a porta, a completa escuridão que a saudou do outro lado. O lugar era tão escuro como breu. Tateou procurando um interruptor na parede, o achou e ligou.

Mas iluminado, o quarto era quase tão severo como tinha sido na escuridão. Havia uma cama, perfeitamente feita sem uma única ruga. Uma escrivaninha e a correspondência espalhada por cima, mas, além disso, o quarto estava vazio. Provavelmente era tão pouco usado como o quarto de hóspedes. E as janelas! Havia duas no quarto e estavam cobertas tão milimetricamente que nenhuma partícula de luz poderia penetrar.  
Aproximou-se para inspecionar as espessas cortinas de veludo vinho escuro. Atrás delas estavam alguns painéis de tecido preto de algodão que era o mais denso que já tinha visto. Eram pesadas e grossas. E, por trás, algumas janelas que deveriam ter sido feitas de encomenda.

Ela puxou o escudo da janela para olhar um pouco mais além. Mas por fora a janela estava bloqueada, também, por persianas apertadas.  
\- Suponho que não pode dormir com qualquer luz no quarto. – grunhiu ela.  
Suspirando, alisou cuidadosamente o pano escuro, o colocou em seu lugar e virou-se para sair. Mas se interrompeu quando viu que ele havia deixado a maleta marrom sobre a cama.

Nela continham as provas do assassinato de Tommy e dela e o seu laptop, e...

Lambendo os lábios, se perguntou se de repente aquela mala teria provas de outros assassinatos também. Ela jogou um olhar ao redor quase com um ar de culpa, mas era um absurdo. Não estava fazendo nada de errado. Ela certamente tinha tanto direito a ler os arquivos como Michael. Ainda mais. Assentindo com convicção, pegou a maleta da cama e levou para fora do quarto.  
Decidiu trabalhar na pequena cozinha, pois a sua ensolarada janela da frente mostrava diretamente o caminho de entrada, de forma que veria se ele voltasse. Também poderia ver a porta traseira e a trilha para a praia a partir da cozinha. Se fosse cuidadosa, o veria chegar e seria capaz de retornar os arquivos para a pasta e voltar para seu quarto na saída do leito e voltar antes que ele abrisse a porta.

De última hora, passou o ferrolho nas duas portas, só no caso dele chegar sem ela notar. Finalmente extraiu os registros da pasta e começou a examinar o mesmo. Começando com o que foi marcado como Samantha Carlson.  
Desejaria não estar só para ler aquele inferno. O relatório da polícia disse que o corpo da mulher foi encontrado por um pescador em um rio, em Nova Jersey, como Michael tinha dito. Mas a polícia também encontrou as fotografias, tomadas pelo assassino, bem como aquelas que tinham sido esquecidas no apartamento da mulher. Havia várias fotos, do tipo instantâneas, e as olhou um por um, tornando-se mais fria e mais doente com cada uma.

A mulher estava nua, seu corpo quebrado pelas feridas de punhalada que o médico forense disse que não tinha sido a causa da morte. Ela tinha sido amarrada pelos tornozelos e deixada sob uma fraca iluminação. Sua garganta foi cortada profundamente, e um fundo de sangue cobriu o chão debaixo dela.  
Ela tinha sido apunhalada várias vezes e, em seguida, espetada e finalmente teve sua garganta cortada. Seus braços eram finos e, provavelmente, não tivesse lutado. Mary deduziu, pela linha da frente dos braços e as mãos cobertas de sangue, que a mulher havia tentado parar o fluxo do sangue precioso, enquanto estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo e tinha sangrado até a morte.

Assim que foi a forma como as matou. E foi por isso que Michael não queria que ela soubesse.  
Finalmente encontrou a habilidade de mover-se novamente e olhou o relatório escrito. Isto sugeria que a mulher tinha sido esfaqueada várias vezes em um esforço para submetê-la ou um desejo de torturá-la. O assassino aparentemente sabia onde ele poderia levar a lâmina imediatamente sem causar ferimentos fatais. O assassino tinha alguma mórbida razão para querer manter a vítima viva até que ficasse sem sangue.  
Ela não podia ler mais. Fechou a pasta e colocou todos na maleta marrom. Olhou lá fora, sem ver qualquer sinal de Michael, em seguida, tirando proveito do caso, voltou para o quarto e colocou a maleta na cama justo onde a tinha encontrado. Saía nas pontas do pé do quarto, puxando suavemente a porta e fechando atrás dela, quando um som caiu em sua cabeça como uma flecha diretamente ao coração.

Mas era só a melodia do seu celular.  
Suspirando, percorreu a casa até seu quarto, virou a sua bolsa, enquanto o telefone soava de novo e de novo, e finalmente o encontrou, o seu coração batia rapidamente quando acionou o botão de resposta.  
\- Mary McLean falando.  
\- Olá, Sra. McLean, sou Stormy da S. I. S. Terminamos de verificar o seu arquivo e pensei que provavelmente iria querer saber o mais rapidamente possível.  
\- O que encontrou?  
A mulher suspirou.

\- Primeiro, você deve saber que entrei em contato com o oficial Dunst e obtive o registro de que eles estavam investigando sobre você. Não disse nada, apenas fiz minhas perguntas. Normalmente este não é o tipo de informação que tem precedência sobre um cliente que não conheço, mas acho que no seu caso, você precisará de toda a história. Pode vir aqui? Eu realmente gostaria de dizer em pessoa.  
Ela jogou um olhar para o relógio.  
\- Eu não sei. Onde você está?  
-À duas horas ao norte, na Eaton. O endereço está no cartão.  
Mary apertou a cabeça.  
\- Não. Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu possa ir tão longe e regressar a tempo e realmente não posso esperar. Tenho que saber agora.  
A mulher hesitou, mas finalmente começou a falar novamente.

\- Bem. Mas isto não é algo que deve ser tratado por telefone, especialmente se você não sabe... Algumas coisas que eu vou te contar. Michael Gray era realmente um funcionário do Departamento de Polícia de Chicago, e é verdade que ele esteve envolvido na linha de impostos... Como um membro da gangue Capone em 1928.  
\- Desculpe-me?  
\- O oficial Michael Gray, Chicago PD, já está morto a mais de setenta anos.  
Ela negou com a cabeça.  
\- Existe algum tipo de erro. Era provavelmente o pai ou avô, ou alguém com o mesmo nome.

\- Ele é o único Michael Gray, que trabalhou lá. Mas dada a imperfeição humana, eu consegui colocar minhas mãos sobre uma foto só para ter certeza. Você tem um fax?  
\- Não. - Ela recordou do laptop - Uh, mas há um computador. Pode enviar por e-mail?  
\- Certo. Qual o endereço?  
Ela recitou a toda pressa o endereço de sua conta on-line para que pudesse ser acessado a partir do computador de Michael, mas odiava a idéia de voltar a seu quarto e pegar o laptop. Estava ficando tarde. Chegaria em casa em breve.

\- A enviarei agora mesmo. Telefona-me se você quiser fazer alguma outra coisa. Mas... Mary, penso que deveria se preparar para enfrentar algumas coisas que provavelmente nunca acreditou.  
\- Como o quê?  
A mulher deu um suspiro final.  
\- Alguma vez viu Michael durante o dia?  
\- Bem... Não, mas...  
\- Eu não creio. Escute-me, isto vai parecer exagerado. Mas, Mary, há uma possibilidade de que Michael Gray poderia ser um vampiro.

\- Vampiro? - ela riu, mas a mulher do outro lado do telefone não ria, por isso o riso morreu em sua garganta - Você está brincando, não é?  
\- Não. Eu sei o suficiente sobre eles. Existem. E eles não são como a maioria das pessoas pensa. Eles tendem a proteger as pessoas como você.  
\- Pessoas como eu?  
\- Tem a ver com o seu sangue, Mary. Dunst disse-me que tem o antígeno beladona.  
Ela se tornou fria, recordando quantas vezes Michael tinha mencionado que o antígeno a conectava com ele. Mas certamente que este foi uma total completa fantasia. Vampiros?  
\- Sim, claro. Você diz. Basta enviar-me a fotografia. Acho que posso gerir a partir daqui.  
\- Bom. Se você mudar de idéia, me ligue.

\- Não vou. - ela desligou o telefone.  
Vampiros. Essa foi boa, a mulher estava louca. Contudo, mesmo quando sabia que não havia tais coisas, ela pensava na absurda coincidência de nunca ter visto Michael durante o dia. E a estranha reação ao alimento, esta manhã. Como se tivesse sido obrigado a comê-lo. A forma ele podia ler sua mente. E como poderia se mover de forma rápida e silenciosamente.

E as coisas que ele tinha dito sobre o antígeno que criava um vínculo entre eles.  
Suspirando, Mary afastou a ridícula noção de sua mente e vagou pela casa, olhando para fora com cuidado, sem ver ninguém. Mas escurecia. Breve, seria noite. Ele disse que voltaria novamente após escurecer.  
Só uma outra coincidência?  
Maldição. Teria que ser rápida.  
Ela foi para seu quarto e pegou o laptop, pegando-o diretamente de cima de sua cama. Os segundos passavam enquanto esperava para examinar os documentos. Em seguida, pressionou a Internet sem fios, e ligou imediatamente o laptop. O mais rápido que pode mover os dedos, digitou o seu servidor on-line, para acessar a conta de seu e-mail privado. Então ela esperou, tamborilando os dedos, olhando para a caixa de ícones, esperando, esperando... Já!

Apareceu a pequena tela. Rapidamente teve acesso a seu e-mail, clicou sobre o ícone do anexo e, observou como, linha por linha, mostrava uma foto na tela. O cabelo, o início de uma testa, sobrancelhas e, finalmente, os olhos e a ponte de um nariz.  
\- Oh, meu Deus...  
Linha por linha, suas bochechas, a boca, seu queixo. A cara Michael a olhou fixamente de debaixo do chapéu da polícia. Esta era uma foto, com o seu nome e data abaixo. Michael Gray, nascido em 5 fevereiro de 1899.  
\- Isto não pode ser...  
\- Mary? Eh?! Mary, você está aqui? - chamou ele.

Mary ficou rígida e levantou seu queixo. Em seguida, abriu a porta do quarto e ele estava lá, olhando fixamente para ela e para o computador.  
\- Mary, o que está acontecendo?  
Abanando a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro, ela disse:  
\- Eu não sei. Penso que é hora que você me diga. Não?  
\- Eu não... - ele parou de falar quando ela virou o computador para que ele pudesse ver a cara dele enchendo a tela.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, que fazer. Se ela apenas pudesse ter controlado sua curiosidade durante mais um dia. Mas Deus, não poderia lidar com isso agora... Não esta noite dentre todas as noites. Esta noite era lua cheia. Se ela fugisse agora dele...  
\- Eu posso explicar.  
\- Como?  
Ele pressionou os lábios, negando com a cabeça.  
\- Bom. Olha, eu realmente não queria entrar neste ponto tão cedo. Inferno, não queria entrar de jeito nenhum. Não quero que você tenha medo de mim, Mary. Eu não sou mal. Só tento te proteger. Você tem que acreditar.

Ela se levantou da cama, deu alguns passos para trás. Ele sentiu como se voltasse a viver seu pior pesadelo.  
\- Então é você naquela foto?  
Ele hesitou.  
\- Mary, eu conto tudo, mas primeiro diga-me onde você colocou a arma que te dei.  
Ela franziu o cenho.  
\- Michael, por que diabos precisa ver...  
\- Por favor, confia em mim. Você me conhece. Basta responder à pergunta.  
Ela lambeu os lábios. Ele sabia que ela tinha medo dele, sim, mas também confiava nele.

\- Ela está no quarto, ao lado de minha cama.  
\- Você jura? - ele quebrou sua promessa, sondando sua mente para ter certeza de que ela disse a verdade.  
\- Sim. Agora você responde a minha pergunta. É você na foto?  
\- Sim.  
\- Então, você tem mais de cem anos?  
Ele concordou.  
\- Como é que pode ser, Michael? Não aparenta nenhum dia mais que trinta.  
\- Não deveria aparentar nem um dia a mais de vinte e nove. Estes foram os anos que eu tinha, quando me acertaram um tiro.  
\- Um membro da gangue de Capone?  
Ele fechou os olhos.

\- Tinham duas gangues que disparavam. Uns contra os outros. - ele lhe observou o rosto cuidadosamente. Não havia nenhum sinal de pânico. Nenhum toque da histeria que tinha visto no rosto de Sally naquela noite. Até agora.  
\- Michael, acabei de falar ao telefone com uma agência de detetive que me disse que você poderia ser um... Um... Deus, eu nem mesmo posso falar.  
\- Diga. – ele pediu.  
Ele sustentou seu olhar no dela.  
\- Ela disse que você poderia ser um vampiro. É isso que você é, Michael?  
Ele escolheu suas palavras cuidadosamente.

\- Mary, vou te dizer exatamente quem eu sou. Eu sou o homem que você vê na sua frente, que esteve com você durante dias até agora, protegendo-a de um assassino. Me conhece, por dentro e por fora. Nada sobre mim é diferente do que você já conhece. Mas há algumas coisas sobre mim que ainda não conhece. Coisas que são únicas. Não me fazem um monstro ou um demônio. Ainda sou eu.  
Ela concordou lentamente.  
\- Continue.  
Ela não ia perder, ainda não.  
\- Não envelheço. Se eu for para a luz solar, estalarei em chamas. E para evitar a loucura ou morrer lentamente, eu tenho que me alimentar de sangue. Mas não matar. Nunca matar. Nunca tomei uma vida humana. Nunca.

Ela o olhou fixamente, e então olhou para a porta atrás dele.  
-Eu não queria dizer-te, Mary. Eu não quero ver o medo em seus olhos da maneira que eu vejo agora. Eu não sou mal. Eu não sou um monstro.  
\- Não, certamente não. - ela disse. Mas, nesse minuto ela pensava que tinha de se afastar dele. Que não poderia pensar corretamente, era muita informação de uma vez. Mantenha o bom humor, ela pensava. Mantenha a calma e saia deste inferno. Ele ouviu tudo.  
\- Estou te protegendo. É tudo o que tento fazer.  
\- E eu sou... Tão agradecida. - ela estava a poucos metros da porta. Ele ainda estava ao lado da cama. Ela ia se atirar rapidamente para a porta e sair.

Ele baixou a cabeça, suspirou, e a deixou ver a possibilidade enquanto a olhava. Ela correu para a porta, mas ele também se deslocou, uma explosão de velocidade tão rápida que ela colidiu com seu peito.  
\- O quê? Como você...?  
Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela, estabilizando-a e impedindo-a de sair. Sua mente tropeçou, dizendo que não havia nenhum modo de que ele poderia estar lá. Ele não tinha se movido.  
\- Tudo é expandido nos de minha classe, Mary. Rapidez e agilidade, força e resistência física, e todos os sentidos.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente.

\- Não. Acho que não. Eu não acredito.  
\- Qual é a alternativa, Mary? O que é louco? Uma espécie de falso louco? Será que fiz até agora para você perguntas sobre a minha lucidez?  
\- Por favor, deixe-me ir. Deixa-me ir, Michael.  
Suspirando, com o coração quebrado, fechou os olhos.  
\- Eu não posso te deixar ir. É lua cheia. Ele está ali.  
Fantástico, ela pensou que agora tinha que escolher entre a sua capacidade para lidar com um maníaco ou enfrentar um assassino. A menos que...  
\- Não o faça. Nem sequer pense. Você sabe que não sou um assassino.  
\- Como? Como eu poderia saber isso, Michael?

Ela estava tremendo agora. O medo em seus olhos, era prejudicial e havia confusão brilhando neles, era tão real. E a preocupação também. Ela sentia tanto por ele... Podia vê-lo claramente nos seus olhos, em sua mente. Não sabia por que nem como, se preocupava por ele. Profundamente. Mesmo agora, depois do que ele havia confessado.  
\- Eu sei. - ele sussurrou - Eu sei, Mary. É a mesma coisa para mim.  
Ela baixou a cabeça.  
\- Pare de invadir minha mente!  
\- Shhhh.  
Sua mão aconchegou sua bochecha, levantou seu rosto e beijou-a. Sua boca cobriu a dela, movendo-a, acariciando os seus lábios.

O calor se focalizou em sua virilha quando deslizou os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele deslizou os braços em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a, apertando-a contra seu corpo, e sua língua se separou de seus lábios para explorar a sua boca. Tinha um gosto bom. Seus quadris se moveram contra ela, e as dela se moveram em resposta. Queimava por ela, e embora isto não tivesse sentido, ela não se incomodou em negar que também ardia por ele. O queria e não estava preocupada com o que ele era. Seu coração pulou com esse conhecimento.

Suas mãos aconchegaram suas nádegas, sustentando-a ainda mais perto. Então, ele escorregou a mão em suas costas, embaixo da camisa, acariciou suas costas nuas. Não havia sutiã que bloqueasse o seu caminho... Ela não o colocara.  
Empurrou suas pernas arrastando-a para trás até que ela caiu em cima da cama. Ele caiu sobre ela, rompendo o beijo enquanto lhe fazia passar a blusa pela sua cabeça e a jogava para um lado. O laptop escorregou para o outro lado, batendo no chão, e ele nem sequer levantou a vista. A sua atenção foi sobre o seu peito.

Baixou a boca sobre um e utilizou seus dedos para segurar o outro. Ela seguia ali, retorcendo-se em resposta a essa lambida, os mamilos se erguiam e os beliscões que ele dava regularmente deixaram de ser divertido e se fizeram mais poderosos. Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro sobre o colchão.  
Seu corpo estava quente, pegando fogo. Ele pegou suas mãos entre as suas, em seguida, apartou a cabeça substituindo-a pela pressão de suas mãos em seus peitos, dirigindo seus dedos para seus próprios mamilos e apertando-os mais e mais até que ela gemeu. Então, ele escorregou mais abaixo a sua boca fazendo um caminho sobre sua cintura e estômago, afundando sua língua no seu umbigo. Ele lhe desabotoou os jeans e puxou-os. Então, se ocupou também da calcinha, suas mãos separaram suas coxas, e ele a beijou ali.

\- Michael. - ela sussurrou.  
\- Shhh. Me deixe fazer você gritar.  
Ele a empurrou abrindo-a com os polegares e a beijou novamente. E então a língua escorregou, brincalhona, lentamente, antes de conduzir-se finalmente dentro dela. A devastou com a boca, a língua e os dentes, levando-a a beira do êxtase... Então, se levantou em cima dela, nu, embora ela não tivesse recordação de que ele tinha se desnudado, e desceu sobre ela enquanto suas mãos lhe separavam os joelhos. Escorregou para dentro dela, fazendo-a tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Ela fechou suas pernas em torno de seus quadris, os braços em torno de seus ombros. Suas mãos cobrindo as suas costas, e ele tremeu sob seu toque. Ela era linda e maravilhosa, e era dele. Um feroz sentimento de posse o sobrecarregou enquanto a conduzia ao êxtase. Afundou suas unhas em seu corpo como se não quisesse lhe deixar levantar. Ela queria tudo ele, algo mais do que esta ligação física. Ela lhe disse com a mente, com seu corpo. Foi uma necessidade primária, uma que era estranha para ela. Não poderia mais que assumir que isto veio a partir da inundação de seu clímax que esticava sobre ela.  
Mas ele podia identificá-lo. Ele sabia o que ela queria. Foi a mesma primitiva urgência que fazia com que se arqueasse por baixo dele, que levantasse seu queixo e apertasse sua cabeça contra a sua garganta. E ele respondeu, separando sua boca contra a pele dela ali, mordendo-a profundamente.

A pontada de dor foi breve, o êxtase que se seguiu cegou a ambos, enquanto ele saboreava sua vida, sua essência, tomando-as para si, fazendo-os um.

Quando a sua mente voltou da estratosfera e seu corpo finalmente parou de se estremecer, Mary se encontrou nua na cama com Michael, sustentada em seus braços, sua cabeça descansando sobre seu ombro e peito, enquanto uma de suas mãos desenhava círculos preguiçosos nas suas costas. Gradualmente percebeu que lhe falava, sua voz suave e um pouco espessa.  
\- Eu nunca vou te prejudicar. Tampouco permitirei que alguém o faça, eu prometo. Morrerei antes de deixar alguém te fazer mal. Você sabe, Mary. Você tem que saber.

Ela piscou lentamente saindo do estado de felicidade e relaxamento. Estava na cama com Michael. Ele acabava de confessar ser um vampiro, uma teoria que tanto a agência de investigações como a polícia local parecia achar absolutamente real. Ele podia se mover tão rápido que seus olhos não poderiam segui-lo. Podia ler sua mente. E acreditava que tinha mordido seu pescoço.

Franzindo o cenho, levantou uma mão para tocar o pescoço. Ela sentiu duas sensíveis manchas em sua pele.

Era possível, se perguntou, que acabara de ter sexo com um vampiro? E o que importava? Ela amava a este homem.

Ele seguia falando, acariciando-a e sussurrando sua devoção.

\- Sabia que o sangue, o antígeno, nos conectava, porém é mais que isso. Nunca tinha me sentido atraído por ninguém. Nem uma só vez. Antígeno de beladona ou não.

Ela piscou e levantou a cabeça.

\- Michael, me explique como esse... Este antígeno nos conecta.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, os dela pareciam decepcionados. E nada assombrados. Ela não tinha respondido exatamente a sua conversa de travesseiro. E ele devia estar honrando seu pedido de que deixasse de ler seus pensamentos, talvez soubesse o que ela estava pensando. Isso era estranho, porém estava alcançando o ponto onde podia sentir quando ele estava entrando em sua mente; era quase irracional. Porém ela não o sentia antes.

\- Cada vampiro foi uma vez um mortal com o antígeno belladona. - disse ele.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Então um a pessoa sem o antígeno...?

\- Nunca poderá se converter em vampiro. Só aqueles que têm o dito antígeno tem essa opção. Me deram essa opção quando estava para morrer na cama de um hospital, crivado de balas, faz muitos anos. Escolhi a vida.

\- E... Como se converte em um vampiro?

Ele tirou o cabelo do rosto.

\- Outro vampiro tem que te transformar. Primeiro lhe drenaria o sangue e logo...

\- Drenar o sangue. - repetiu ela, sentindo frio por todas as partes.

\- Não é tão ruim como parece.

Talvez não, porém era exatamente a maneira em que as ouras mulheres, todas as que compartilhavam o antígeno beladona, tinham sido assassinadas. Por sangrar-se. Deus, ela sentiu como se estivesse se partindo ao meio. Como podia estar apaixonada por ele e ao mesmo tempo lhe ter medo? Seu poder o fazia perigoso. Porém não para ela. Deus, ele nunca poderia ser um perigo para ela.

\- Não deveria pensar isso, Mary. Não é algo que tenhas sequer que considerar. Não agora. Você é forte. Está bem. E estará ainda por muito tempo.

\- Espero que tenhas razão nisso.

\- Tenho a intenção de assegurar isso. Esta é a primeira noite de lua cheia. - disse ele – E planejo mantê-la em meus braços, resguardada e protegida, até a saída do sol.

Não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer... E nada que gostaria mais do que passar a noite em seus braços. As perguntas podiam esperar.

Ela relaxou em seus braços. E se sentiu tão bem, tão segura e tão perfeita, que não podia acreditar que tivesse algo errado nisso. Estar com Michael era como reunir algumas partes dela que tinha estado omitindo toda a vida.

Fizeram amor outra vez. Então ela necessitou fazer uma parada para comer, ele admitiu que não pudesse digerir comida sólida e que seu desjejum o tinha colocado gravemente doente. Que se tivesse obrigado a comer, saber como sofreria por isso, a tocou profundamente. Não importava o que ele fosse, Mary acreditava que os sentimento por ela eram reais.

Então passaram toda a noite falando, rindo e fazendo amor.

E então, finalmente, ele se levantou, se vestiu enquanto caminhava para a porta da rua, olhando pela janela.

Ela ficou atrás dele deslizando as mãos por seus ombros. Por que não podia ser um homem normal? Por que...?

\- Tenho que te deixar, amor. Logo amanhecerá.

\- Por que não pode ficar aqui?

Ele baixou os olhos.

\- Eu... Não posso. Não quero que veja como sou quando durmo.

Ela decidiu não discutir, embora quisesse fazê-lo.

\- Certo.

Ele a girou envolvendo-a em seus braços e a beijou profundamente.

\- Não sabe o que isso significa para mim, Mary, que não fugisses de mim quando te disse o que sou. Não pode saber. Um dia... Um dia te direi. Por agora só precisa saber que você restaurou os pedaços de um coração que estava maltratado. Ninguém poderia tê-lo feito, exceto você.

Lágrimas. Havia lágrimas iluminando seus olhos. Nadando ali, sem derramar-se. Ele tinha muitas para deixá-las cair, pensou ela.

Ele acariciou seu cabelo.

\- Ainda estará aqui quando eu voltar?

Ela concordou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

\- Estarei. Te prometo, Michael, estarei aqui. Não entendo nada disto, porém quero fazê-lo. E não tenho medo de ti. Não importa o que sejas.

Ele separou a vista, piscando rapidamente.

\- Feche a porta atrás de mim. – ele lançou um olhar para o céu. Este já empalidecia. E ainda ele esperou.

Ela sabia que ele estava atrasando o momento que teria que ir, para protegê-la até que simplesmente não pudesse fazê-lo mais. E finalmente, justo quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam o céu, a beijou uma vez mais, logo abriu a porta e andou com passos ligeiros.

Mary o observou enquanto cruzava o caminho e desaparecia no bosque um pouco mais além. Ela tratou de colocar de lado a curiosidade, porém não podia. Ela não o temia, não fugiria dele. Porém tinha que saber. Tinha que saber tudo sobre ele.

Tinha passado um tempo desde que ele tinha ido, quando ela entrou no bosque. Já sabia que ele podia se mover rápido. Não a surpreendia. Inclusive os bosques estavam escuros; os raios matinais não penetravam nele. O calor entrava e esquentava a terra úmida, liberando essa umidade em forma de névoa que se elevava desde o solo e se aglomerava ao redor dos seus pés e dos joelhos. Tinha um caminho. Era difícil de ver além da névoa, contudo estava ali.

Mary o seguiu. Este serpenteava pelo bosque, então terminava bruscamente em um campo completamente aberto pontuado com formas que se ocultavam entre os capins. Muito curtos para serem árvores. Talvez arbustos de alguma tipo. Um som chamou sua atenção, como uma porta ao fechar-se e se voltou nesta direção, porém, só viu o que parecia ser uma pequena casa de formas não definidas.

Então entrecerrou os olhos quando uma das formas pareceu clarear. Tinha asas. As asas de um anjo. Ela se aproximou. Quando os raios do sol arderam através da névoa e esta diminuiu, viu as pedras ao seu redor. Lápides. Monumentos. E a casinha? A casinha era uma cripta.

Ela estava de pé no meio de um cemitério. E a menos que estivesse muito enganada, seu amante acabava de entrar justamente em uma das criptas e a tinha fechado atrás dele. Engolindo o impulso de dar meia volta e começar a correr, recordou a si mesma que se tratava de Michael, seu Michael. Ela tinha que conhecer onde ele passava seus dias.

Obrigou seus pés para que a levassem mais perto... Mais perto... Até a cripta de onde tinha vindo o ruído.

E quando esteve justo diante dela, parou olhando o nome gravado no alto.

Y

 **Capítulo 10**

Maria se adiantou para ligar para a SIS, logo após levou duas horas de carro até a agência de investigações. Tinha esperado um edifício de escritórios na cidade. O lugar ao qual tinha chegado não era nenhuma daquelas coisas. Era uma enorme mansão vitoriana, recentemente renovada e restaurada.

O ramo de investigações sobrenaturais deve ser lucrativo, pensou Mary, enquanto conduzia o Jaguar de Michael pelo caminho de entrada e se detinha a poucos metros.

E então se sentou ali durante um par de minutos, fazendo o que tinha estado fazendo durante todo o passeio. Perguntando-se se tinha perdido o juízo.

Quando uma pessoa te diz que é um vampiro, deveria ouvir. Qualquer pessoa lúcida teria passado o dia pondo tanta distância entre si mesma e Michael quanto fosse possível. Porém não. Ela não devia estar lúcida, porque em troca estava aqui em uma missão de investigação. E ela sabia exatamente que tipo de fatos queria encontrar: os fatos que lhe diriam que tudo ia bem. Que poderia ter uma espécie de futuro com Michael. Que ele já tivesse dito tudo, que não guardasse mais segredos. Queria se assegurar. Queria saber tudo sobre ele.

Sim, foi pega por um lado pelo que ele clamava ser, e por ver seu nome gravado em uma cripta. E sim, estava assustada até a morte por tudo o que tinha passado ao longo destes últimos dias. Não de Michael. Nunca de Michael. Era só que tudo o que tinha passado era bastante forte para anular os sentimentos que tinham estado crescendo regularmente dentro dela desde a primeira vez que ele entrou no Bar A Cripta.

Ontem à noite aqueles sentimentos a tinham transbordado. Faziam com que seus medos e sua racionalidade empalidecessem em comparação. Ela não queria fugir dele. Queria ficar. Talvez para sempre.

Enquanto se sentava ali, com tudo isso dando voltas, a porta principal se abriu e uma mulher com o cabelo curto e vermelho e um brinco de diamantes no nariz apertou o comando da porta principal, cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça.

Mary desligou o carro e se abaixou.

\- Fantásticas rodas. – disse a mulher – Sou Stormy. Você deve ser Mary.

Mary concordou e se aproximou uns passos para lhe apertar a mão.

\- É um prazer enfim te conhecer.

\- Não estás com uma boa cara. Está bem?

Ela passou a palma da mão pelo pescoço, onde os dentes de Michael tinham perfurado sua pele. Ainda lhe ardia.

\- Não estou segura. Acho que ontem à noite um vampiro me mordeu, porém não tenho nem idéia do que isso significa.

Stormy sustentou seu olhar fixo.

\- Bom, ainda está viva, então suponho que isso quer dizer que você teve uma noite fantástica. Deixe-me ver. – ela tirou a mão de Mary e olhou detidamente seu pescoço - Diabo, não posso estar segura. Os buracos se curam no instante em que o sol os toca, porém às vezes fica um pequeno ponto rosa de presente. – Ela trocou os olhos e se inclinou para mais perto – Sim, ainda há um rastro.

Mary fechou os olhos. Para a mulher era normal, como se falasse disso todo o tempo.

\- Então...?

Stormy riu dela.

\- Realmente não sabe nada disso, verdade?

Mary sacudiu sua cabeça.

\- Vamos entrar e nos sentar. Te trarei um chá. Max e Lou estarão aqui a qualquer momento.

Ela pegou o braço de Mary e a conduziu para dentro.

O vestíbulo era espetacular e tirou o fôlego de Mary, como a aranha de cristal, os móveis antigos e a fantástica escada que conduzia para o segundo andar.

\- Vivemos na parte principal da casa. A biblioteca nos serve de oficina. Me acompanhe, é por aqui...

Ela conduziu Mary por um jogo de portas duplas e entrou em uma biblioteca. A sala tinha duas escrivaninhas. Uma estava completamente vazia com nada mais que um computador sobre ela. A outra tinha um computador, porém tinha também pastas de arquivos, periódicos, as marcas das xícaras de café e uma miniatura do cartaz do filme "A Teoria da Conspiração" de um lado. Tinha umas chaminés a gás em uma parede e umas cadeiras de couro que se viam bastante cômodas, um sofá e filas e filas de livros enchendo as paredes.

\- Sente-se. Vou ver o chá. E relaxe. Não te vão crescer os dentes ou algo por uma mordida de vampiro, de acordo?

Ela não podia acreditar o tamanho alívio que sentiu ante essas palavras. Deus! Pensar que tinha estado preocupada por algo tão exagerado... Tudo o que alguma vez tinha acreditado que era verdadeiro, normal e ordinário tinha se voltado ao contrário nos últimos dias. Chegando a esse ponto nada mais lhe parecia ridículo.

Stormy a deixou na biblioteca, fechando as portas atrás dela. Mary se dirigiu para uma cadeira, como lhe foi sugerido, porém fez uma pausa observando as estantes quando lhe chamou a atenção títulos tão intricados como: O Kybalion, o Livro Tibetano dos Mortos, a Chave do Rei Salomão...

Cada livro na estante tinha algum título místico, e muitos pareciam ser muito velhos. Tinha manuscritos de tempos medievais, pelo amor do céu!

\- Vejo que aprecias nossa coleção. – disse uma voz de mulher.

Mary se voltou para vê-la de pé na entrada. Era pequena, com o cabelo curto de cor cobre e enormes olhos verdes. Para Mary parecia um diabinho ou um duendezinho de madeira. Estava de pé ao lado de um homem que usava umas calças folgadas e uma camisa branca. Era maior que ela e tinha uma aparência intensa. Stormy entrou atrás deles fechando as portas.

\- Mary McLean, te apresento Maxine Stuart e Lou Malone. Nós três somos empregados dos Serviços de Investigações sobrenaturais. Oficialmente, ao menos.

\- Oficialmente?

Maxine riu, avançando com a mão estendida.

\- Sim. Extra-oficialmente temos um par de companheiros silenciosos, porém muito proveitosos. Me chame de Max.

Mary apertou sua mão.

\- Estes livros são incríveis. – disse ela.

\- Obrigada. Há muita informação incrível e exata naqueles livros, material que necessitamos neste negócio. Porém você tem que abrir um caminho entre muita superstição e dogma religioso para encontrá-lo.

Mary não sabia se tinha que rir ou não.

\- Sente-se, – disse Lou - e ouviremos o que nos trás.

Ele apontou com a cabeça uma das cadeiras de couro e ela se sentou. Stormy lhe deu uma taça de chá fumegante e se sentou no sofá, enquanto Maxine ia atrás do desordenado escritório com o cartaz do filme em cima do seu computador. Lou ocupou a cadeira de couro restante.

\- Não sei por onde começar. – disse Mary.

\- Pelo começo de tudo. – disse o homem. Ele tinha um caráter afável e aberto que a fazia sentir-se cômoda e a salvo.

\- Bom.

Então Mary tomou dois goles de seu chá e lhes contou tudo a partir do início. Falou a eles das chamadas telefônicas e do roubo, acerca da reportagem da polícia. Falou sobre Michael, como simplesmente tinha aparecido na Cripta, observando-a, até que finalmente lhe pediu para acompanhá-la até a casa para lhe advertir então que seu caçador era um assassino em série e que ela era a seguinte em sua lista negra. E depois lhes falou do assassinato de Tommy, as suspeitas da polícia, e que se mudara para a casa de Michael. E ali se deteve.

Maxine, que tinha estado teclando regularmente no computador em todas as partes da história e Lou, que tinha sido paciente e silencioso, ambos a olhavam esperando. Ela não disse nada até que Stormy a incitou a continuar.

\- O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Mary? Depois que te enviei o e-mail com a foto do policial chamado Michael Gray que foi assassinado em Chicago a setenta e tantos anos?

Mary suspirou, lambeu os lábios. Ela bebeu o último trago da xícara de chá.

\- Ele chegou enquanto eu olhava a foto. Então eu a mostrei e lhe pedi que me explicasse.

\- E?

Ela baixou a cabeça, sacudindo os ombros.

\- Me disse que era... Um vampiro. – incapaz de permanecer sentada, levantou, dando uns passos e girando ao chegar à parede – Não sei o que aconteceu depois disto. Minha mente lógica me dizia que devia correr, porém não o fiz. Não queria ter medo dele. Tenho todos esses sentimentos por este homem que não têm nenhuma lógica. Me disse que em parte se devia a meu sangue... Algo sobre um antígeno, porém isso me parece ficção científica. Porém ele disse que tem mais. E, não sei... Ele me beijou, e o próximo que soube era... Eu só... Nós estávamos... – ela deixou de caminhar e passou uma mão pelo cabelo – Passamos a noite juntos na cama. E ele...

\- Ele bebeu dela. - adicionou Stormy - Não muito, obviamente. Não está pálida. Provavelmente só o fez levado por um pouco... Bom, já sabem como são os vampiros.

\- Pequenos chupa-sangue apaixonados, até o último deles. - disse Maxine com uma piscada e um sorriso diante de seu próprio jogo de palavras.

\- Então foi isso que passou esta manhã? Solucionaste alguma coisa?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Me lembrou que à noite teria uma lua cheia. Que é quando, em geral, o assassino age, e inclusive embora Tommy esteja morto e todas as provas apontassem para ele, Michael disse que ainda pode sentir o perigo ao meu redor. Me fez prometer que estaria ali quando voltasse. O fiz. E então se foi. – ela olhou os pés – O segui. Foi a um cemitério e entrou na cripta, acho. Tem seu nome gravado na parte de cima.

Ela se abraçou e tremeu.

\- Não é tão horripilante como parece, Mary, – disse Maxine - acho que alguns deles têm os interiores das criptas com uma decoração mais agradável que uma suíte de luxo no Ritz.

Ela levantou o olhar, devagar. Lou disse:

\- Tem que entender, eles têm que ser cuidadosos. Há gente que os caça como animais. E Deus sabe, se sua existência se tornasse de domínio público, não haveria paz para eles.

\- Tudo o que querem, – disse Stormy - é viver suas vidas em paz. Não são maníacos, do modo em que a cultura folclórica os representa. São só pessoas. Iguais a todos nós, com algumas diferenças notáveis.

Ela tinha olhado fixamente a cada um deles enquanto falavam. Eles falavam naturalmente, sobre algo que, para ela era muito recente e nem sequer teria acreditado. Seus joelhos cederam e se deixou cair, aterrizando na cadeira atrás dela.

\- Está me dizendo que isto não é uma situação única? Os vampiros são tão comuns que vocês sabem sobre eles?

Os três concordaram. Maxine girou o monitor de seu computador para Mary.

\- E também as suposições dos assassinatos que te contou o Michael. Nós os estamos investigando também. Todas as vítimas tinham o antígeno beladona. Você o tem, assim que a preocupação de Michael com sua segurança é normal.

Mary concordou, deixando que seu fôlego escapasse todo de uma vez.

\- Esperava que me dissessem justamente o contrário. Quero dizer, acredito em Michael, sempre acreditei nele. Porém seria agradável se alguém me dissesse que eu estava reagindo de forma exagerada... Que nunca estive realmente em perigo.

\- Sinto, porém não.

Deixando escapar um suspiro, Mary endireitou os ombros.

\- Poderiam me explicar um pouco mais sobre este antígeno... Em meu sangue? E o vínculo que Michael disse que se cria entre nós?

Concordando, Max lançou um olhar a Lou. Ele pigarreou.

\- Primeiro, carinho, deixe-me te dizer com toda honestidade, que há cinco anos, pensava que isto era um monte exagerado de besteiras que alguém alguma vez tinha tratado de me vender. Porém eu vi as provas. Sei que é real. É muito para digerir no princípio, porém é real. É importante que não pare só nesta parte, porque tem que se abrir para fazer com que o resto tenha sentido.

\- Eu tento, acredite.

Ele sorriu, cruzou o espaço entre eles e acariciou sua mão que descansava sobre o braço da cadeira.

\- Algumas pessoas têm o antígeno beladona. É uma raridade. E fazem com que tenham uma coisa em comum. Em primeiro lugar, tendem a sangrar muito quando se cortam. Uns até o ponto de ser hemofílicos, porém para outros não é tão mal. É bastante difícil encontrar doadores de sangue quando necessitam, porque muito poucas pessoas têm o antígeno.

Ela assentiu.

\- E o que mais?

Ele arqueou as sombrancelhas.

\- Você disse que essa era uma das poucas coisas que temos em comum. Quais são as outras?

Ele enviou um olhar para Maxine. Ela apertou os lábios, movendo a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente de um lado a outro. Estavam lhe escondendo algo, supôs ela. Por que tantos segredos?

\- Bom, há realmente um monte de coisas que descobrimos até agora. – disse Lou – Porém o primeiro que você tem que saber agora mesmo é isto. Os únicos que podem converter-se em vampiros são as pessoas com o antígeno.

\- Os eleitos. – sussurrou ela.

\- Sim. Assim é como os chamam os vampiros. Eles sabem quem tem o antígeno e quem não. O sentem de algum modo, e tem esse impulso instintivo de protegê-los. Alguns lutam contra ele, outros o abraçam, porém é extremamente difícil para eles ignorá-lo. Que um vampiro faça mal a um dos eleitos é uma raridade. É quase impossível para eles. Só tenho ouvido um caso, e naquele caso ambos eram vampiros com complicadas enfermidades mentais.

\- Isto quer dizer que é altamente improvável que Michael pudesse ser o assassino. – disse Maxine.

\- Improvável como o inferno. - adicionou Lou – É de tudo impossível.

Mary concordou.

\- Sabia isso sobre ele, porém é bom ter algo mais sólido que meus próprios sentimentos em que me embasar.

Max se levantou da escrivaninha.

\- Há uma ciência que sugere que cada vampiro estabelece um vínculo com um dos eleitos muito mais poderoso que com os outros. Esta suposição se sustenta, inclusive se essa pessoa tenha sido transformada, inclusive antes que os dois se conheçam. O antígeno permanece, supostamente. Não sei se isso é verdade. Acredito que isso aconteceu com Dante e Morgan. Nunca tinha visto nada igual ao vínculo de poder que há entre eles dois.

— Dante e Morgan? —perguntou Mary.

\- Minha irmã e seu esposo. Nossos companheiros silenciosos neste negócio. Ainda não tinha adivinhado? Eles são vampiros.

 **Capítulo 11**

Vampiros. A própria irmã gêmea de Maxine Stuart… A premiada roteirista supostamente morta de que tinham falado uns anos atrás... Estava viva e bem. Ou não-morta e bem.

E segundo Max, os vampiros estavam muito bem representados nos filmes de sua irmã. Não eram os monstros cruéis de Stokes e os demônios desalmados de Whedon. Nem sequer eram imortais. Não realmente. Podiam morrer de várias formas, inclusive incinerados, sangrados e de fome. Porém realmente tinham alma, sentimentos, e eram totalmente capazes de cada emoção supostamente humana.

Mary se pôs em dia para aprender tudo sobre o Michael, o que era e o que isto significava, em seguida, passou o dia inteiro conversando com Maxine, Lou e Stormy. Eles retiraram os DVDs de filmes de vampiro de Morgan DeSilva, e os colocaram, respondendo às perguntas de Mary pausando o vídeo. No meio da noite, contaram os seus próprios encontros com vampiros nos últimos cinco anos desde que a agência abriu pela primeira vez. Mary perdeu a conta, de quantas vezes lhe disseram que as suas vidas foram salvas por um não-morto. Lamentaram não terem sido capazes de localizar Morgan e Dante para que ela os conhecesse, mas o jovem casal passava os feriados na Irlanda, visitando um dos mais antigos e mais queridos amigos de Dante, enquanto estavam lá.

Quando ouviu tudo o que tinham que lhe dizer, Mary estava convencida de que seus instintos estavam corretos. Não tinha nenhuma necessidade de que fugisse de Michael. Havia perguntas que ambos teriam que se fazer. Deus, ali estavam mais desafios nesta nova relação do que poderia começar a pensar agora. Porém ele era exatamente o que lhe tinha dito que era, exatamente o que sabia em seu coração. Era o homem que amava.

Agora todos estavam na cômoda sala de estar, na seção particular da casa. O último filme tinha terminado, e as histórias tinham chegado ao fim.

Maxine tinha abandonado brevemente o quarto e agora voltava com uma pasta de arquivos nas mãos que ofereceu a Mary.

\- Acredito que deveria ver o os outros registros. – disse ela - Tem só o que é oficial. Não tenho nenhum modo de saber o que aconteceu com ele depois que mudou, porém uma vez que vi tudo isto, não tive nenhuma dúvida sobre o caráter de Michael Gray. Tampouco acredito que você terá. Não que pareça as ter de todos os modos. Porém você disse que queria saber tudo. Sabia que atiraram nele?

Negando lentamente com a cabeça, Mary abriu a pasta, olhando seu conteúdo. Continha elogios, recomendações e uma informe de 1928 da manchete de um jornal, a morte de um Herói.

\- Houve um tiroteio entre o bando de Capone um bando rival. – disse Lou Malone. E quando ela detectou a surpresa em sua voz, lembrou que lhe tinha dito que havia sido da polícia durante vinte anos antes de unir-se a Maxine neste negócio.

Maxine se sentou a seu lado, depositando uma mão sobre seu ombro. Era um toque de carinho. Ela a acariciou com a sua, em um gesto amistoso.

\- Um menino de sete anos, confuso e assustado pelo barulho, atravessou o fogo cruzado. Michael Gray saiu de sua posição estratégica direto para o meio do tiroteio, se lançou sobre o menino e atuou como um escudo humano. O menino saiu machucado, nada sério.

Gray recebeu nove tiros.

Ela então ficou em silêncio, seus lábios fortemente apertados.

\- Um homem assim não parece mal. – disse Stormy – Trocou fisicamente, de um moribundo mortal, a um poderoso vampiro. Porém por dentro, ainda é o mesmo. Um herói que morreu salvando a um menino.

Maxine assentiu.

\- Os informes oficiais dizem que sua esposa, Sally, se matou com o revólver de serviço de Michael uma noite após sua morte. Andei investigando há rumores de que ele foi visitá-la depois que trocou. Dizendo-lhe o que era. Ela enlouqueceu de terror e se matou diante dele.

\- Oh, Deus. – as lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Mary. Ela se esticou para apertar as mãos de Stormy - Obrigada. Obrigada a todos. Não posso dizer o muito que vocês têm me ajudado.

\- Me alegra ouvi-lo. – disse Stormy. Lançou um olhar a seu relógio, logo sacudiu a cabeça - Passamos horas falando. Por que não se une a nós na ceia e depois nós...

\- Que hora é? – perguntou Mary. Pela primeira vez se deu conta de todo o tempo que devia ter ficado ali, no escritório dessas pessoas. Três filmes, horas de conversa... E o céu além das janelas escurecia.

_ Oh, não.

_ Acontece algo?

\- Eu... Prometi a Michael que estaria ali quando voltasse a casa esta noite. Se não estou... Irá pensar...

\- Olha, lhe chamaremos... – começou Maxine.

\- Tenho que ir. Tenho que estar ali. – ela se pôs em pé e correu para a porta apesar dos protestos dos demais. Não podia sequer pensar em que Michael voltasse para casa e não a encontrasse ali. Assumiria que, como sua esposa não podia entender o que ele era. E isso era o que estava mais longe da verdade.

Maxine olhou ao Lou quando o Jaguar derrapou pelo caminho da entrada e se perdeu de vista.

\- Ela disse que o assassino estava morto. E Dunst está de acordo, não?

\- Também disse que Michael Gray sentia que ela ainda estava em perigo. – disse Lou e pressionou os lábios levantando os olhos para o céu – Esta noite vai ter lua cheia.

\- Tem razão. Será melhor que a sigamos. Porém vai ser condenadamente difícil nos manter perto dela, considerando como conduz e o modo em que conduz.

\- Então será melhor que nos apressemos.

\- Tratarei de entrar em contato com Michael Gray. — disse Stormy, enquanto Lou e Max corriam até o carro – Vou fazê-lo farei saber o que está acontecendo, onde ela está, só se por acaso...

Michael emergiu da cripta ao pôr do sol e se arrastou pelo cemitério enquanto a escuridão se fazia mais intensa até alcançar a parte de trás do bosque. Uma vez na ponta, fora da vista, oculto pelas árvores, optou por sua velocidade. Porém em vez de sentir a Mary mais perto com cada passo, só sentia um estranho e inclusive crescente vazio. Ele sabia, antes inclusive de que estivesse no ponto livre do caminho de entrada, que ela não estava ali.

Mary se tinha ido. Tinha pego seu carro, e o tinha abandonado.

Nem sequer estava surpreendido. Atado até os intestinos pela decepção, porém não surpreendido. Percorreu todas as partes da casa, descendo para a costa até a praia e buscando-a pela margem como se esperasse encontrá-la ali. Porém não a encontrou e sabia que não o faria.

Não tinha sentido nenhuma dúvida nela enquanto faziam amor durante toda a noite. Não tinha provado o medo em seu sangue. Não tinha se desmoronado, não tinha se voltado louca ao ponto de tirar-se a vida, da maneira em que tinha feito sua esposa quando enfrentou o conhecimento do que ele tinha feito. Estupidamente se tinha permitido acreditar que ela não mudaria quando tivesse tempo para analisá-lo friamente à luz do dia. Obviamente o tinha feito.

Esteve ali de pé na margem enquanto as ondas lavavam seus pés e sentia pena porque não lavavam também a sua alma. Porém a pena não lhe durou muito. Quando a curva superior da enorme lua prateada se elevou no horizonte e sua luz se derramou sobre o espelho ondulado do oceano, deixou de lamentar-se imediatamente. O raio da luz da lua perfurou o véu de sua dor com a recordação de que essa noite poderia muito bem ser a última noite da vida de Mary.

Não cedeu ao pânico. Tinha sido policial durante muito tempo para sucumbir ao pânico. Em vez disso, correu para a casa enquanto sua mente punha ordem dentro do caos. Onde diabos poderia estar? Como diabos poderia encontrá-la a tempo? Tratou de senti-la, porém ou estava muito longe ou tinha se fechado por completo devido ao medo, a repulsa ou a ambos.

Um telefone soava quando entrou na casa de praia. E não era o seu. Levou três toques completos para se dar conta de que era o celular dela. Maldição, tinha estado tão impaciente para estar longe que tinha esquecido o telefone. Assim como todos os seus pertences, reparou quando entrou no quarto de convidados e pegou rapidamente o telefone.

\- Mary?

\- Não, sinto muito – disse a voz de um homem – Você é Michael Gray?

\- Sim. Quem é?

\- Sou o oficial Dunst. Tenho estado trabalhando no caso de Mary McLean e o assassino Tommy Campbell. Obtive este telefone de um investigador que está trabalhando com Mary. Disse a ele que me poria em contato com você depois de telefonar a Mary. Ela está aí?

A cabeça de Michael dava voltas.

\- Não. Esqueceu o celular. Não sei onde está.

\- Eu sim. Sr. Gray, Mary passou a maior parte do dia em Easton com essas investigadoras, e agora, se tudo for bem, ela está de caminho...

Um monte de perguntas se precipitou por sua mente. Alcançou fazê-las uma por uma. Que investigação? Onde estavam elas? A que horas tinha saído Mary? Estava sozinha? Ele tomou nota rapidamente interrompendo ao oficial sempre que dizia alguma coisa estranha. Não tinha tempo para histórias.

Uma vez que soube que Mary tinha saído fazia meia hora de um lugar há duas horas ao norte da Rota 1, começou a desligar o telefone.

\- Espere, Sr. Gray. Há mais. A razão pela qual chamei em primeiro lugar.

\- Fale rápido. Tenho que alcançar a Mary.

\- O corpo que encontramos no apartamento de Tommy Campbell... Não era ele. Parece que matou a um vagabundo, então queimou o corpo para nos fazer pensar que era ele. Também descobrimos que Tommy tinha uma irmã gêmea que morreu em um acidente de trânsito à idade de dez anos. Sangrou até morrer. Não puderam encontrar um doador a tempo de salva-la. Ela tinha o antígeno, Gray.

\- Tommy está vivo ainda, – disse Michael suavemente - e vai atrás de Mary.

\- Vou pegar a Rota 9. Você pega a Rota 1. Poderia ter ido por um ou outro caminho.

Michael desligou. Correu da casa até a garagem apertando o botão para abrir a porta elevadora e subiu uma perna sobre o tanque de sua moto. Segundos mais tarde corria através da noite para Mary.

Mary conduzia o Jaguar como podia, não era algo fácil em uma estrada que serpenteava por pequenas cidades e demais áreas nas quais tinham limites de velocidade ao longo de todo o caminho. Ela não tinha tocado o pedal do freio... Não até que passou por outro carro que estava fora da estrada estacionado em um ângulo torcido com uma porta aberta. Tinha uma pessoa caída no caminho e ela apenas pôde dar uma guinada no volante para esquivá-lo. Ela então derrapou ao deter-se ao lado da estrada, deu marcha a ré e voltou ao acidente.

Se esticou para alcançar o telefone celular e chamar ao 911 antes de lembrar que o tinha deixado na casa de Michael. Maldição. Ela saiu e foi correndo para a vítima. Um homem jovem, estendido e imóvel, emborcado.

Ajoelhando a seu lado, Mary o sacudiu com cuidado pelos ombros.

\- Ei! Ei! Você está bem? – não houve resposta, porém ele estava quente. Pressionou os dedos contra o pescoço e sentiu uma pulsação forte e estável - Vamos, desperte já. Tem que despertar.

Ela sabia que o melhor era não movê-lo, mas maldição, ele estava caído na metade do caminho. Outro carro podia vir e...

Ele gemeu e rodou lentamente sobre suas costas.

\- Espere, talvez não deveria se mover ainda. Agüente. – então ela viu seu rosto e sentiu que o sangue lhe fugia - Tommy?

Ele riu muito lentamente e a esfaqueou na barriga. A dor a atravessou e retrocedeu, suas mãos indo instintivamente a seu estômago. Uma quente umidade o cobria e baixou o olhar para ver que tinha uma faca cravada até o punho. Não a tinha furado. A tinha apunhalado.

\- T-Tommy? Por quê? Deus, por quê?

Ela tentou se por em pé, cambaleando, porém conseguiu endireitar-se. Se arranjou para dar dois passos para o Jaguar de Michael, e então ele a pegou pelo cabelo, arrastando-a para trás enquanto a lâmina entrava em suas costas.

Um grito escapou de seus pulmões.

\- Deveria ter entrado em contato com a polícia hoje, Mary. Terminaram a autopsia e descobriram que o corpo encontrado em minha cama não era o meu.

A dor a atormentou e caiu novamente sobre os joelhos.

\- Tiveram que esperar a autópsia ou teriam te dito muito antes. Porém não importa. Amanhã há esta hora, estarei em uma nova cidade, usando um novo nome.

Ele a rodeou para ficar diante dela, a lâmina, gotejando sangue, ainda em sua mão. Ela se obrigou a levantar seus olhos, passando da lâmina, a seu rosto. Mais além de sua cabeça, ela viu a lua cheia no alto do firmamento.

\- Por que Tommy? Só me diga por que.

\- Quer dizer que teu precioso amante vampiro ainda não te tinha contado? Sobre os caçadores de vampiros? As pessoas que dedicam suas vidas a erradicar aos de sua classe do planeta? Não?

\- Mas... Mas não sou... Não sou um vampiro.

Ele riu.

\- E nunca o será. Verá, essa é a beleza de seguir este método. Me livro de todos de seu tipo antes de que possam, alguma vez, ser como eles. É o método mais eficiente.

\- Isso é assassinato.

\- Ao diabo se o é. Você não iria viver muito depois de tudo. A maioria não vive além dos trinta.

Ela franziu o cenho, sacudindo a cabeça em confusão.

\- O que, tampouco te contou isso? Isto é um pequeno e prático efeito secundário que vem com o sangue que você tem, Mary. Fica debilitada, fica enferma e, a não ser que eles te transformem, morre.

Ela fechou os olhos. Ele afundou a faca em seu ombro, e seus olhos se abriram outra vez de par em par com seu grito.

\- Admito que provavelmente você tivesse uns anos mais. Mas que diabo, agora ou depois, não faz diferença. De todos os modos impedirei que haja mais como eles. Deveria me agradecer, Mary. Estou a ponto de salvar tua alma.

Ela estava perdendo a consciência rapidamente. Seus olhos se fecharam outra vez, e pensou em Michael, querendo Deus, que tivesse esperado e permitido que Michael lhe contasse sua história em vez de sair para averiguá-la por si mesma. O amava, e nem sequer tinha cedido ante sua necessidade de saber de tudo. Por que não tinha confiado em seu coração?

Sabia o que vinha depois. Tinha lido os informes e as autópsias das outras vítimas deste homem. As apunhalava repetidamente, as pendurava pelos pés e lhes cortava a garganta enquanto ainda estavam vivas, de forma que cada gota de sangue se drenasse assim de seu corpo.

\- Por que os odeia assim? – se arranjou para dizer.

\- Por quê? Porque eles poderiam ter salvado minha irmã. – lhe disse ele - Porém não o fizeram. Nenhum deles veio para ajudá-la quando mais os necessitava. Se ela não podia viver, nenhum de vocês o fará.

A apunhalou outra vez, esta vez nas costas. Contudo, ela não sentia a dor. Estava perdendo a consciência, e sussurrou uma prece de agradecimento por isso.

 **Capítulo 12**

Maxine disse quando viu os dois veículos na estrada.  
\- Lá! Lá!  
Lou levou o carro para fora da estrada por trás dos outros carros, pegou as armas e saiu correndo à frente antes Max dizer uma palavra. Ela foi atrás dele quando seus faróis iluminaram a área. Um jovem, cheio de sangue, inclinado sobre uma mulher que estava imersa no mesmo, com uma corda amarrado em torno de seus tornozelos. Quando ele correu para lá, viu que a outra ponta da corda estava pendurada em um ramo baixo de uma árvore próxima.  
\- Parado cara ou você vira história! - Lou, quando estava na polícia tinha uma voz como se estivesse falando com um megafone - Fique longe da senhora.  
O homem, o assassino, se endireitou. Ele tinha uma faca na mão enquanto recuava alguns passos e, em seguida, ele desceu, virou e correu para a floresta.  
\- Cuida de Mary. – gritou Lou e correu atrás dele.

\- Deus, eu odeio quando você faz isso. - Max se ajoelhou ao lado de Mary McLean - Oh, olhe para isso. - resmungou enquanto rasgava a blusa da mulher decidindo qual buraco cuidar primeiro. Mary já tinha perdido muito sangue. Max sabia perfeitamente bem provavelmente não haveria nenhum doador o bastante perto para ajudá-la. Ela correu para o carro em busca do kit de emergência que ela e Lou guardavam ali. Deus sabia que eles tinham que parar o sangramento o suficiente para saber o que fazer. Pressionando ligaduras vigorosamente pressionou o 112 no seu celular e, em seguida, segure-o entre o ombro e o ouvido, para que pudesse usar as mãos para o prosseguimento dos trabalhos sobre Mary enquanto falava.  
Stormy tinha telefonado para dizer que Dunst e Michael Gray estavam de caminho tomando rotas alternativas. Max, em seguida, disse ao operador do 112 para alertar o funcionário Dunst pelo rádio do que tinha acontecido e onde. Ela desligou o telefone, apesar do insistente "manter contato" do operador do telefone.

Mesmo enquanto trabalhava tampando uma ferida de faca após a outra, Max estava dolorosamente consciente de que embora evitasse que sangrasse, não podia fazer nada com nenhuma lesão interna, muito menos substituir o sangue que a mulher tinha perdido. Ela continuou a acompanhar no escuro bosque tentando encontrar algum sinal de Lou e do assassino. Não queria que o seu obstinado companheiro fosse a próxima vítima desse sacana.

Então começou a ouvir um som de motor. Uma única luz veio com o som e, eventualmente, a moto se aproximou o suficiente para poder distingui-la claramente, esta derrapou até parar, caindo ao seu lado quando o motorista saltou para fora dela e foi em frente correndo.  
\- Espero, por Deus, que você seja Michael Gray. - disse Maxine enquanto ele se aproximava correndo.  
Ele demonstrou que era quando caiu de joelhos gritando:

\- Meu Deus, não! Mary!  
Max o agarrou pelos ombros vigorosamente, sacudindo-o.  
\- Ela perdeu muito sangue, Michael. Não lhe cortou a garganta, mas tem muitas feridas de faca e estamos a milhas de um hospital. Eu chamei uma ambulância, mas vai demorar meia hora para chegar. Já fiz tudo que eu pude.  
Ele ficou parado olhando os olhos de Max durante uma dúzia de batidas e pensou que ele a estava lendo muito bem. Então ele se libertou de suas mãos e trouxe a Mary a seu tórax, inclinando-se para lhe acariciar os cabelos.  
\- O meu parceiro foi atrás de Tommy. Eu tenho que trazê-lo de volta. - disse Max - Agora é com você. Faça o que você achar melhor.

Michael sustentou Mary perto dele, podia sentir a vida escapando lentamente de seu corpo.

Deus, não queria perdê-la.

\- Michael...

Seu sussurro esquentou seu pescoço. Ele liberou-a um pouco, o suficiente para olhar seu rosto. Deus não permita que ela se assustasse mais com isso. Porém depois de tudo talvez tivesse medo... Dele.

\- Tudo bem. Não te farei mal, Mary. Nunca poderia te fazer mal.

\- Eu sei. – debilmente levou sua mão até sua bochecha - Já não dói. – sussurrou ela - Acho que estou morrendo, Michael.

\- Agüenta. Chamamos uma ambulância. A ajuda está a caminho. – Deus, outra vez a revelação do que era conduzir a mulher que amava a morte. Não podia suportar.

As pálpebras de Mary se fecharam, porém ela voltou a abri-las outra vez.

\- Tenho que te dizer... Explicar-te...

\- Está bem. Economize suas forças. Não tem que explicar-me. Entendo porque fugiste.

Ela moveu a cabeça negando, parecia tomar-lhe um enorme esforço.

\- Não. Eu não... Fugi. Eu só... Tinha que saber.

Ele franziu o cenho, sem entender.

\- Tinha que entender... O que eras. O que isso significava. – ela fez uma pausa como se custasse respirar.

\- Então foste a... Aquelas investigadoras? – doía que não tivesse ido a ele com suas perguntas - Poderias me ter perguntado, Mary. Teria te contado. O que quisesse saber.

\- Eu não teria acreditado em nada do que tu me dissesses. – ela lutava para manter os olhos abertos, agarrando-se com unhas e dentes a consciência - Tinha que perguntar a alguém... Alguém a quem não amasse.

Ele fechou os olhos ante a talha de angústia em suas palavras. Ela o amava. Meu Deus, ela o amava.

\- Perdi a noção do tempo. Porém voltava para ti, Michael. Voltava...

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos, turvando sua visão, enquanto ele se inclinava para mais perto, pressionando seus lábios nos delas. Quando levantou a cabeça, lhe sussurrou.

\- Queria dizer que te amo, Mary. Porém essas palavras nem sequer começam a descrever o que sinto por ti. Isto é mais do que amor, ao menos mais além do que pensei que poderia ser o amor. É uma força mais poderosa que o céu e terra combinados.

\- Eu sei. – disse ela. Sua voz mais débil agora. Tão débil que ele teve que inclinar-se para ouvir suas palavras - Sinto muito. – ela se deteve, respirando com força, como se as simples palavras sussurradas tomassem cada pedaço de sua força - A ambulância... Não chegará a tempo não é verdade, Michael?

Ele apenas podia falar porque um nó apertava sua garganta.

\- Não. – e então se obrigou a continuar - Porém eu estou aqui. E que Deus me ajude, não quero te deixar ir, Mary.

Ela viu em seus olhos, sua própria força e determinação e com as últimas forças que tinha, levantou a cabeça e se obrigou a levantar suas últimas palavras no tom de voz mais forte que podia conseguir.

\- Então, não deixe.

Então sua cabeça caiu de novo, e fechou seus olhos.

Ela queria dizer...? Oh, Deus, não podia estar seguro. As investigadoras lhe tinham explicado esta parte? Como poderia cometer este ato sem estar seguro?

Não tinha tempo. Mary morria. As batidas de seu coração, que ele podia sentir como se fossem os próprios, começaram a saltar e falhar. Sua respiração se deteve completamente.

Nem sequer tinha certeza de poder salvá-la nesse ponto.

Porém tinha que tentar.

A lâmina do assassino estava sobre o pavimento perto dos pés de Mary. Michael se estirou para ela, pegando-a, tomando sua decisão. Usando a ponta, cortou sua própria garganta. E então atraiu a Mary mais perto e pressionou seus lábios na fonte gotejante. Fechando os olhos, a obrigou a engolir.

E finalmente, depois do que pareceu um momento infinito, o fez.

Seu corpo estava rígido em seus braços e seus dentes se fundiram em sua pele em reação a rajada de poder que provava. E então ela relaxou e bebeu.

De repente, afastou a cabeça, seus olhos desmesuradamente abertos.

\- Oh, Deus, oh, Deus, isto dói! Michael dói!

Ela a sustentou contra si.

\- Eu sei. Sinto muito meu amor, sinto muito. Sentimos tudo mais intensamente que os mortais, inclusive a dor.

Ela gritou, sua cabeça arqueando-se para trás, as veias de seu pescoço tensionaram.

\- Q... Quanto tempo?

\- Até o amanhã. Só até o amanhã. Então dormirás e sararás.

A mulher, Maxine, e o homem que ele supunha era seu companheiro surgiram do bosque enquanto Mary se retorcia e gemia em agonia. O homem sustentava a Tommy em um férreo aperto. Maxine se adiantou apressadamente e se acocorou ao lado de Michael, seu olhar fixo ia dele a Mary, que apertava os dentes contra a dor.

\- Michael, podemos te ajudar. A ambos. Pega a maleta médica e traz aqui.

Michael olhou para onde ela apontava, descobrindo a enorme caixa branca sobre o pavimento do outro lado de Mary e o trouxe tão rápido como pode.

\- Não sei o que podes fazer por ela. – disse ele pondo a caixa ao lado de Maxine - Eu... Ela...

\- Ela é agora uma de vós. Posso vê-lo, Michael. – ela segurou uma tira de pano quadrado em sua mão - Ponha isso sobre o corte do pescoço. Está sangrando.

O pegou e fez o que lhe sugeriu e observou a Maxine trabalhar. Ela pegou uma agulha hipodérmica de uma caixa de celofane, lhe tirou a tampa e logo pegou um frasco e inseriu a agulha até o final.

\- O que é isso? O que fazes?

Ela estava absorta em seu trabalho, inclinando a ampola ao contrário, fazendo entrar o fluído nela.

\- Alguma vez ouviu falar do DPI, Michael?

Ele assentiu.

\- Costumavam caçar-nos. – disse ele.

\- Também os usavam como cobaias. Consegui pegar alguns de seus arquivos há vários anos. Sua investigação tem resultados malditamente úteis. Esta matéria, por exemplo. – ela retirou a agulha do frasco, batendo no corpo da seringa várias vezes com os dedos - Isto é um tranqüilizante que inventaram para manter seus prisioneiros sedados... É o único que existe e que funciona com os vampiros. Vou administrar nela uma pequena dose. Descansará tranqüila até que chegue a saída do sol.

Michael olhou da mulher para o homem. Podia confiar neles?

Mary gritou, e ele sabia que a dor estava além de sua resistência.

\- De acordo. – disse ele - Faça-o.

Maxine assentiu e se inclinou sobre Mary, injetando-a rapidamente e experientemente. Imediatamente a face de Mary se aliviou. Relaxou o corpo, soltando um forte suspiro.

\- Oh, obrigada. Obrigada. – sussurrou ela.

Maxine sorriu enquanto colocava um band-aid sobre o lugar da injeção.

\- Vai dormir em uns minutos. A próxima vez que despertar, estará bem. Prometo. De acordo?

\- Sim.

Max se voltou para Michael.

\- Leve-a a algum lugar seguro. Observa essas feridas até amanhã. Se começar a sangrar outra vez, ainda podemos perdê-la.

\- Não a deixarei nem um minuto.

\- Cuidaremos da motocicleta. - continuou ela – Pode recolhê-la amanhã à noite. Mary sabe onde estamos.

Ele concordou, mais agradecido do que se podia imaginar. Então ele lançou um olhar ao preso.

\- O que acontecerá a Tommy?

\- Tommy irá para a prisão. – disse Lou - Ou talvez ao hospital psiquiátrico. De uma ou outra maneira, não voltará a ver a luz do dia. Mary é agora uma pessoa desaparecida e a polícia está a caminho enquanto falamos. Inclusive sem um corpo há bastante sangue aqui de Mary para convencê-los de que não poderia estar viva. Muito do qual está sobre o garoto Tommy. Não será culpa nossa que se negue a dizer o que fez com o corpo. Ele a espreitava, fingiu sua própria morte. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que as investigações o relacionarão também com os outros assassinatos.

\- Não podem fazer isso. – resmungou Tommy - Eles não podem viver.

\- Sim podem, amigo. – disse Maxine - Inclusive felizmente, se me perguntas.

Ela recolheu seu equipamento médico e o colocou no carro enquanto Lou colocava a Tommy no assento de trás. Então voltou a motocicleta, a endireitou e subiu nela. Lou arrancou o carro com o preso, e Max os seguiu na moto, montando como se fosse sua.

Com tanto cuidado como pôde, Michael pegou a Mary nos braços e a levou ao Jaguar.

\- Os bancos ficarão perdidos com meu sangue. – sussurrou ela. Suas palavras pastosas, caindo rapidamente na inconsciência... Não de morte como antes, senão na do sono. Um sonho indolor e descansado.

\- Não me preocupam os bancos, Mary. – Ele abriu a porta e a colocou sobre o lado do passageiro acionando o controle para baixar o apoio do assento, até recliná-lo.

\- Como vai?

\- Mmm. – Ela suspirou - Me sinto tão estranha, Michael. Tudo parece... Diferente.

\- Tudo é diferente. – ele passou a mão através do cabelo – Agora você é diferente. Entende isso, Mary?

Ela assentiu.

\- É o que eu queria.

\- Não estava seguro.

Sorrindo de lado, disse:

\- Eu sei. Porém te amo, Michael. E não sou como ela... Não quero morrer, antes prefiro aceitar algo novo e diferente. Quero viver. Quero te amar por tanto tempo como o universo me deixe. Sempre, se for possível.

\- Quando você descobriu? – sussurrou ele, sacudindo lentamente a cabeça -. Como consegui ser tão afortunado para te encontrar?

\- Não acredito que a sorte tenha nada a ver com isto.

Ele só a beijou, longa e lentamente.

\- Dorme, meu amor. Quando despertar, vou te mostrar todo um novo mundo.

Ela sorriu suavemente e deixou que seus olhos se fechassem.

 **Fim**

1 (*)Dixie faz referencia a canção popular: "You ain't just whistlin' Dixie". (Você não está simplesmente falando ou mantendo uma conversação trivial, o que dizes é algo importante, que vale a pena). De: "Whistli'n Dixie: um dicionário de expressões sulinas" por Robert Hendrickson (livros de bolso, New York, 1993)

2 Bebida que deixa o usuário desvairado, enlouquecido, pirado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Asas da Noite 10 -** **Na extremidade do Crepúsculo**

Chamava-se Edge e era o último de um grupo de Imortais perseguidos e assassinados por Frank Stiles, um caça-vampiros empenhado em descobrir os segredos mais ocultos. A vingança se converteu na obsessão de Edge e, para realizá-la, teria que encontrar a jovem que os rumores diziam ser a _Menina Prometida_.

Amber Lily, um ser metade humano e metade vampiro, era a única que podia compreender o perigo que representava Frank Stiles, e a única capaz de encontrar seu ponto fraco... E fazê-lo encontrar-se com seu destino.

Embora Edge fosse um ser perigoso, Amber se uniu a ele na busca pelo caça-vampiros. Ao fazê-lo, deixava sua sorte a mercê da noite, de uma paixão possivelmente predestinada, de um mal que poderia ser mais forte que ela... E da escuridão onde só moravam os Imortais.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Verão de 1959

— O cara se mijou do susto que lhe dei — disse Bridget rindo, quando depois de cruzar o beco, saltaram à armação que restava da escada de incêndios e entraram por uma janela quebrada, aterrissando no andar de baixo. O armazém abandonado tinha o chão de madeira rachado por culpa daqueles impactos. Mas era o lar da Turma dos Cinco.

Edge amava muito à menina. Mas estava zangado com ela. Revolveu sua juba encaracolada. A menina tinha doze anos quando a transformaram; e continuava tendo-os, apesar de estar morta a mais de uma década. Edge a tinha encontrado na rua, perdida e sozinha. Abandonada por seu "sire", por seu criador, igual a ele. Igual a todos eles.

— E quem demônios era? — perguntou.

Bridget deu de ombros e subiu por uma escada de mão até o segundo andar, aonde costumavam se reunir ao final do dia para repartir os lucros. Edge não subiu; saltou. Ao aterrissar levantou uma pequena nuvem de pó.

— Bela entrada — disse com sarcasmo Ginger sem levantar do chão, onde estava sentada. Estava vestida completamente de negro, usava o cabelo curto e as unhas afiadas como adagas e pintadas da mesma cor, como se tentasse dar vida a um clichê. Sacudiu o pó dos jeans negros como se Edge a tivesse manchado de propósito.

— Deixa de chatear, Ginger — disse Bridget.

— Fique calada, molenga.

Bridget deu meia volta e Ginger se levantou de um salto.

— Ok, ok! Parem agora! — Scott ficou em pé e se colocou entre elas. — Pode-se saber o que acontece?

Scott era magro, mas forte. Tão forte como qualquer um deles, ao menos; quer dizer, endiabradamente forte em comparação com os humanos. Mas, como vampiros, eram gatinhos. «Pintinhos», tinha ouvido Edge como os chamavam os mais velhos. Ginger e Scottie eram não mortos fazia menos de cinco anos. Ela tinha dezoito e ele um ano a menos quando se produziu a transformação. Uns pirralhos. Por esse motivo precisavam um do outro. E precisavam dele.

Ginger e Bridget não retrocederam.

A cabeça loira, os olhos azuis e a compleição enxuta de Scottie davam tão pouco medo como sua voz melosa.

— Fiquem quietas de uma vez — disse Edge com severidade.

As garotas piscaram arrependidas, e se separaram. Sempre seguiam suas ordens. Edge não tinha pedido o cargo de chefe daquela pequena turma, que tinha recaído nele de maneira natural. Era o mais velho. Tinha vinte e três anos quando o transformaram; era, pois, o mais velho do grupo. E também era um vampiro muito tempo antes que os outros. Tinha doze anos de transformação. Aquele esconderijo era dele. Eles o seguiram até a casa um a um formando ao seu redor aquela turma de vampiros sem teto. Uma progressão natural imaginava. Ele fazia parte de uma turma de garotos de rua da Irlanda no ano em que se transformou. Embora aquela turma fosse diferente. Eram meninos sem lar que tentavam mostrar uns aos outros quem mandava. Aquele pequeno grupo, em troca, converteu-se quase em uma família.

Edge amava a todos e a cada um deles. Cuidava deles. E, por alguma razão, eles confiavam que os protegesse. Por sua idade, por sua experiência, não sabia. Simplesmente, assim eram as coisas.

— Onde está Billy Boy? — perguntou Ginger. — Já deveria ter voltado.

Bridget deu de ombros e abriu sua mochila.

— Hoje fiz uma boa pilhagem — disse enquanto esvaziava seu conteúdo. Uma carteira, umas abotoaduras e um relógio muito caro caíram no chão.

— Bridget, já disse a você — começou a dizer Edge que não deve...

— Caramba, Edge, eu não tenho doze anos; só pareço — Bridget sorriu e em suas bochechas de menina apareceram umas profundas covinhas. — Deveriam ter visto esse cara — disse aos outros. — Acho que era universitário. Parecia muito jovem. Do primeiro ano, possivelmente. Notava-se que estava cheio da grana e que andava perdido. Certamente era a primeira vez que pisava na grande cidade. Vi-o na rua, dei uma olhada no Rolex que usava no pulso e achei que não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade. Assim me adiantei um pouco e esperei em um beco. Quando passou, chamei-o com minha vozinha de menina — suavizou a voz e elevou o tom até proferir um gemido agudo e suplicante. — Ajude-me. Por favor, senhor, me ajude.

Edge franziu o cenho, mas viu que os outros estavam com a atenção no relato.

— Assim que entrou no beco e pulei sobre ele — Bridget deu de ombros. — Deus, que fome tinha.

— Bridget, não o matou, verdade? — perguntou Scottie, olhando para Edge com preocupação. — Não queremos chamar a atenção.

— Não bebi o suficiente para matá-lo. Só lhe dei um bom susto. E saciei minha sede — lambeu os lábios e sorriu ao retomar seu relato. — Saltei sobre suas costas, rodeei-lhe a cintura com as pernas, coloquei os braços no pescoço e mordi com força. Assustou-se tanto que mijou nas calças! Eu me curvei de rir!

Scottie sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e resmungou: — Mas o que fez a você esse pobre tipo, Bridget?

— Deixa-a em paz, Scottie — ladrou Ginger. — Trata-se da sobrevivência do mais forte. Matar ou morrer. Fazemos o que temos que fazer. Além disso, não fez mal a ele.

— Tampouco tinha por que dar esse susto nele.

Bridget fez girar seus olhos.

— Só peguei seu relógio, sua carteira e umas abotoaduras — insistiu ela.

— Tirou-lhe muito mais, Bridget — disse Scottie. — Tirou-lhe a dignidade.

Edge estava de acordo.

— E, além disso, colocou em perigo a todos, Bridget — disse à menina. — O que acredita que esse tipo vai fazer? E se for à polícia ou à imprensa e falar de uma menina com força sobrenatural que lhe roubou a carteira e lhe mordeu no pescoço?

— Não o fará — disse ela com um sorriso. — Afinal, é um homem. Tem que pensar em seu ego. Basta ter que viver com essa lembrança. Não o dirá a ninguém. Além disso, quem ia acreditar nele? — sorriu. — Deveria tê-lo ouvido quando o deixei ali, jogado no lixo com as calças molhadas e o pescoço ensanguentado. Começou a me xingar, jurando que se vingaria. Então me voltei e disse a ele: «Sim, pois veja o medo que me dá um tio que mija nas calças por sentir medo de uma menina com os dentes afiados» — pôs-se a rir. — Ficou sem fala.

Edge suspirou e um sombrio pressentimento se apoderou de seu espírito. Bridget não estava desenvolvendo empatia com os outros, nem valores morais, apesar de seus esforços por lhe inculcar alguns princípios éticos, embora fossem mínimos. Toma só o que necessita, não faça mal gratuitamente a um inocente, essa espécie de coisas. Scottie tinha um coração grande como à noite, mas Edge suspeitava que já fosse assim antes de transformar-se. Ginger sempre tinha sido egoísta, e estava ficando cada vez mais, e Bridget não era o bastante mais velha para saber no que podia ter se transformado. Entretanto, parecia estar se moldando na imagem e semelhança de Ginger, mais que dos outros.

Edge tomou a carteira que Bridget tinha roubado, tirou a carteira de motorista e examinou sua fotografia, na qual via um jovem de aparência agradável, de olhos e cabelo escuros.

— Frank W. Stiles — leu. — Vinte e um anos — verificou o conteúdo da carteira, mas não encontrou nada de interesse, além de um cartão de visita com um número de telefone e as letras DIP gravadas em negro. Não sabia o que significava aquilo, mas no cartão figurava o nome I.D. Smith, e abaixo dele a palavra "recrutador". Ao que parece, alguma empresa estava por trás do jovem senhor Stiles. Devia ser um grande estudante.

Edge suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que está feito, feito está, suponho. Mas você e eu temos que falar Bridget — voltou a guardar a carteira de motorista e o cartão e atirou a carteira no chão. — E como foram os outros?

— Eu tenho setenta e cinco em moedas e três cartões de crédito — disse Scottie. — Usei essa técnica de controle mental que nos ensinou Edge. Se funcionar, nenhum lembrará de nada. E como só tirei um pouco de dinheiro e um cartão de crédito de cada um, pensarão que perderam os cartões e certamente nem sequer sentirão falta do dinheiro — olhou para Bridget enquanto falava, como se isso pudesse ajudá-la a captar a mensagem. — Vê menina? Pode-se fazer sem lhes dar um susto de morte e sem que todo mundo saiba que existimos.

Bridget lhe mostrou a língua.

— Eu consegui trezentos paus e um bracelete de diamantes — disse Ginger com certa petulância. — Uma só vítima. Fiquei na parte de trás da sua limusine, deixei inconsciente ao condutor e esperei. Quando entrou, roubei-lhe a bolsa e o bracelete e saí pelo outro lado. Nem sequer soube de onde vinha o golpe.

— Pobre perua rica, espero que não esteja muito traumatizada — disse Bridget.

Scottie sabia que o comentário era dirigido a ele.

— O fato de ser rica não significa que mereça que lhe façam mal ou que a assustem, Bridget.

Edge suspirou.

— Ponham o dinheiro na caixa. O resto usaremos — olhou o Rolex, que tinha o nome do Frank Stiles gravado na parte de trás. — Amanhecerá dentro de duas horas. Vou sair para procurar o Billy Boy. Preocupa-me que demore tanto.

— Quando teremos suficiente para sair daqui, Edge? — perguntou Bridget.

Bridget queria ter uma casa no campo. Um lugar seguro onde não tivessem que preocupar-se de que os descobrissem em algum dia ensolarado enquanto dormiam. Francamente, Edge acreditava que para isso precisariam de muito mais que a miséria que conseguiam com seus pequenos furtos. Teria que pensar num modo melhor de consegui-lo.

— Logo — disse a Bridget. — Muito em breve, meu bem.

Logo saiu. Mas não encontrou Billy Boy. Quando retornou ao armazém, pouco antes do amanhecer, encontrou a todos juntos. Estavam pendurados de cabeça para baixo na viga que sustentava o mezanino. Tinham cordas amarradas ao redor dos tornozelos e penduradas à viga. Em baixo deles, o chão estava empapado com seu sangue. Tinham todos eles a garganta cortada.

Ginger, Billy Boy, o doce e delicado Scottie, e sua querida Bridget. Mortos. Assassinados. Ao vê-los, ficou sem respiração e caiu de joelhos. Não precisava tocar seus corpos para saber que estavam mortos. O fedor do sangue era poderoso. Tinha-o sentido ao aproximar-se do armazém, e tinha percorrido a toda velocidade os últimos quarteirões.

Mas tinha chegado muito tarde. Seus pequenos inadaptados, aqueles pintinhos que dependiam dele para que os mantivesse a salvo, tinham sido assassinados.

Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu sufocar a dor. E por fim teve que desempenhar a espantosa tarefa que o aguardava. Tinha que ocupar-se deles pela última vez. Subiu ao mezanino para cortar as cordas. E ali, no chão, viu o montão de carteiras roubadas, dinheiro e cartões de crédito, no mesmo lugar onde tinha deixado. Havia alguns objetos a mais, sem dúvida roubo de Billy Boy. O bracelete de diamantes refulgia. Aparentemente, não tinha interessado ao assassino. E, entretanto, notou Edge, faltavam algumas coisas.

Franzindo o cenho, aproximou-se dos objetos. O Rolex não estava. As abotoaduras, tampouco. Nem a carteira pertencente ao jovem chamado Frank W. Stiles.

Edge piscou lentamente e compreendeu por fim que aquele homem tinha voltado. Vingou-se, tal e como tinha prometido. Edge ignorava como o tinha feito. Um homem contra quatro vampiros? Parecia impossível. E, entretanto, tinha acontecido.

Edge fechou os olhos e jurou vingar-se do homem que tinha matado a sua família.

— Pagará por isso, Frank Stiles — disse em voz alta. — Embora me custe toda a eternidade, encontrarei você e o farei pagar por isso.

 **Capítulo 01**

Na atualidade

A mulher não podia saber que a estava esperando em seu apartamento quando entrou nessa noite. Não podia ouvi-lo, porque não fazia nenhum ruído. Não podia detectar seu calor corporal, porque não emitia nenhum. Tinha todas as vantagens. Podia vê-la tão bem na escuridão como se estivessem à plena luz do dia. Possivelmente melhor. Ouvia cada ruído que fazia, até o batimento regular de seu coração e o zumbido do sangue em suas veias. Podia cheirá-la. Shampoo de morangos, desodorante com aroma de talco, esmalte de unhas rançoso, um pingo de perfume; inclusive notava o leve aroma do amaciante que desprendia sua roupa.

Ela entrou no apartamento às escuras, fechou a porta a suas costas e jogou a chave sem acender a luz. Reclinou-se contra a porta e tirou os sapatos; logo se livrou da pesada bolsa e do casaco e os pendurou no cabide que próximo à porta. Mas não acendeu a luz.

Suspirou e cruzou descalça o tapete afundou-se no sofá e jogou a cabeça para trás. Era enfermeira em uma escola elementar de um povoado da Pennsylvania e passava o dia limpando narizes ensanguentados e examinando cabeças em busca de piolhos. O que distanciava muito de sua profissão anterior.

Edge aguardou enquanto a mulher pegava o controle remoto e o apontou para o televisor. Então disse:

— Não acenda.

O controle remoto caiu no chão e ela se levantou com um grito estrangulado, levando as mãos ao peito enquanto esquadrinhava a escuridão com olhos aterrorizados.

— Não fique assustada — disse Edge, e saiu de entre as sombras mais densas que rodeavam a porta para as mais claras que circundavam a mulher.

Ela conseguiu distinguir uma negra silhueta na escuridão. Para ajudá-la, Edge tirou um cigarro do pacote, pôs nos lábios e o acendeu. Viu como aumentava seu medo quando a chama iluminou um instante seu rosto. Inalou uma longa baforada e exalou enquanto ela permanecia imóvel, com o coração acelerado como o de um coelho.

— Não vim fazer mal a você. Mas o farei, se me obrigar. E certamente eu gostarei. Mas tudo depende de você.

— Que... Quem é você? O que quer?

Ele girou os olhos, exasperado pelas perguntas previsíveis.

— Sente-se. Tranquila. Só quero falar com você — ofereceu-lhe o pacote de cigarros. — Quer um?

— Não, não — ela se sentou, apoiando-se apenas na beira do sofá. Tremia dos pés à cabeça

— P... Mas...

— Mas o que? Adiante, pergunta. O pior que pode acontecer é que eu diga não. O que quer?

— Po... Posso acender a luz?

Ele sorriu, divertido por sua pequena brincadeira.

— Não. Vê? Não foi tão difícil, não é?

Ela deixou cair à cabeça para frente e a apoiou nas mãos. Estava chorando. Deus odiava às mulheres choronas. Edge estendeu uma mão, tomou um punhado de seu cabelo loiro e a obrigou a levantar a cabeça. Não fiz mal a você, mas ela gemeu de qualquer modo.

— Vamos, vamos. Necessito que se concentre.

Ela soluçou, enxugou os olhos e voltou a esquadrinhar a escuridão, tentando distinguir seus traços. Edge supôs que, em todo caso, poderia ver seu cabelo. Mas não o importava. Só se tinha negado a acender a luz porque ela queria acendê-la. Queria que estivesse incômoda, assustada, aturdida pelo medo.

— Veja — disse, — o caso é que estou a... não sei, mais de quarenta anos procurando certo tipo. E no transcurso de minha busca, soube que teve algo que ver com ele. Recentemente, conforme entendi. Por isso estou aqui.

— Que tipo? — sussurrou ela.

— Frank Stiles — notou que ela ficou agitada e que logo tentava dissimular sua confusão.

— E por que busca a esse tal... Stiles?

Edge não tinha por que responder. Mas respondeu de qualquer modo.

— É um caça-vampiros. Veja, eu sou um vampiro. Pareceu-me divertido mudar as coisas, que o caçador se converta na caça e tudo isso.

— Oh Deus, Oh Deus...

— Entendi que trabalhou para o Stiles faz cinco anos, mais ou menos — Edge deu outro trago ao cigarro e exalou uns quantos anéis de fumaça. — É certo?

— Não. Eu... Nunca ouvi falar dele.

Edge moveu a mão tão rapidamente que ela não a viu. Agarrou sua garganta e apertou um pouco, o suficiente para cortar a entrada de ar e reduzir o fluxo de sangue; o suficiente para que se assustasse. Mas não o suficiente para esmagar sua laringe. Morta não lhe servia de nada. Levantou-a do sofá agarrando-a pela garganta enquanto com a outra mão dava um trago no cigarro. Logo a soltou. Ela caiu de lado sobre o sofá e levou as mãos à garganta, arquejando.

— Vai dizer o que quero saber antes que acabe a noite. Não dou importância a quanta dor queira suportar antes de falar. Como eu dizia, certamente desfrutarei mais se me obrigar a fazer mal a você. Para mim pouco importa — sentou-se em uma poltrona, junto do sofá e continuou fumando enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego. — Seu nome é Kelsey Quinlan — disse após um momento. — É enfermeira associada. Trabalha na escola elementar Remsen. Estou errado?

Ela se levantou lentamente, sem afastar a mão de sua garganta, e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Há cinco anos trabalhou para o Frank W. Stiles como ajudante em uma investigação. É correto?

— Sim, sim. M... Mas...

— Cale-se. Se limite a responder a minhas perguntas. Não vim castigá-la por seus crimes, sejam quais forem.

Ela levantou a cabeça e engoliu saliva com dificuldade.

Doía-lhe ao engolir. Edge notou.

— É a ele que quer castigar, não é certo?O que fará quando o encontrar? Vai matá-lo?

— Oh, já o matei. Um par de vezes, na realidade. E é estranho. Sempre se recupera.

A mão com a qual ela esteve esfregando a garganta ficou quieta, e seu rosto empalideceu na escuridão.

— Isso... Não é possível.

— Era o que eu pensava. Mas na segunda vez o deixei bem morto. Seriamente. Estava morto e re-morto. E logo... Enfim, o caso é que ressuscitou — Edge deu de ombros. — Então o que preciso saber é que espécie de investigação tinha nas mãos quando trabalhou para ele — os olhos dela se dilataram. Edge farejou seu medo. — Não vou castigá-la, Kelsey. Já disse a você — deu de ombros outra vez. — A não ser que tente fugir, nesse caso... — enquanto falava, estendeu uma mão para ela.

— Eu não fiz nada à menina! Não fui eu. Foi Stiles. Juro.

Edge baixou as mãos lentamente, sem tocá-la. As torneiras estavam abertas; a bomba funcionava. A informação tinha começado a fluir.

— De que menina fala?

Ela piscou lentamente.

— Da que apanhou faz cinco anos. A meio vampira.

Ele assentiu devagar. Aquilo encaixava com o que havia dito o mercenário que trabalhava na força de segurança de Stiles, depois de esbanjar suas técnicas de persuasão.

— Essa... Meio vampira tem nome? Ou só recebeu um número?

— Ela se chamava Amber Lily Bryant. Nos arquivos era o sujeito X-l.

Amber Lily. A Menina Prometida. Então, existia. Edge tinha ouvido contar muitas histórias sobre ela, claro. Que vampiro não as tinha ouvido? Mas sempre as tinha considerado simples lendas. E o mercenário a quem tinha interrogado estava mal informado sobre o que ocorria dentro do velho casarão de Connecticut onde Stiles efetuava sua «investigação». Mesmo assim, para certificar-se, tinha que pôr a prova a sua testemunha.

— Essa menina... Diz que é meio vampira? — a mulher assentiu com a cabeça. — Acredito que está mentindo. Isso é impossível. Está inventando essa historia para me distrair. Todo mundo sabe que os vampiros são estéreis.

— Só os varões. Parece que as fêmeas podem ovular durante os primeiros meses depois de sua transformação. Acreditava que todos os vampiros soubessem.

Edge pensou que seus olhos começavam a acostumar-se à escuridão. Olhava-o como se pudesse ver-lhe o rosto.

— Por que não fazemos de conta que eu não sei de nada e me conta sobre isso?

Ela se apressou a concordar e pareceu espremer a memória.

— Havia um mortal, um dos Escolhidos. Como sabe são os únicos humanos que podem transformar-se em vampiros. Todos eles têm esse estranho antígeno da beladona no sangue.

— E todos tendem a morrer jovens se não se transformarem. Sei disso. Continua.

Ela assentiu.

— Esse mortal, um varão, copulou com uma vampiresa recém transformada, e o fruto de sua união foi X-l.

Ele franziu os lábios.

— Suponho que era uma experiência da DIP, não? Ela assentiu.

— Sim. Tudo isso ocorreu antes que a Divisão de Investigações Paranormais fosse desmantelada. Stiles trabalhava então para eles. Acredito que tomou parte ativa na experiência. Mas um grupo de vampiros atacou o laboratório...

— O laboratório! — bufou ele com desdém. — O campo de extermínio é o que quer dizer.

Ela baixou a cabeça. .

— Os pais escaparam com a menina. É só o que sei.

Ele assentiu devagar.

— Assim, embora a DIP nunca voltasse a funcionar como agência estatal, Frank Stiles continuou trabalhando por sua conta. E parte de seu trabalho consistia em caçar a essa menina mestiça que lhe escapou faz anos.

— Isso parece. Mas então já não era uma menina.

— Ah, não?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Tinha dezoito anos quando a pegou em Connecticut — baixou os olhos um momento e logo olhou para a esquerda. — Fiz o que pude para protegê-la enquanto a reteve. E ainda estava viva quando apareceram os vampiros e a liberaram — olhou-o de novo nos olhos e pareceu ver certa dúvida neles. — Não me mataram quando se foram com ela. Suponho que isso quer dizer algo.

— Os de minha espécie são em geral bastante escrupulosos com o assassinato a sangue frio..., embora seja merecido. O fato de que a deixassem viva só significa que eram fracos de estômago — deu de ombros. — Eu, por minha parte, sou uma exceção a essa regra — ela permaneceu imóvel, contendo o fôlego. — Stiles reteve à garota muito tempo?

— Eu... Não me lembro exatamente. Uns dias, nada mais.

— Fez experiências com ela?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Sim.

— Detalhes, Kelsey. Necessito detalhes — agarrou-a pelo queixo e a obrigou a levantar o rosto para olhá-lo. — Saberei se está mentindo. Sei que mentia quando disse que tentou protegê-la. Você foi tão cruel com ela como todos os outros. Pra sua sorte, há mim isso pouco importa. O que me interessa é Stiles. Assim... Conte-me tudo.

A mulher lambeu os lábios e Edge compreendeu que acreditava nele.

— Stiles queria saber que tipo de poderes tinha. Se era imortal ou não. O que podia matá-la. Esse tipo de coisas. Mas a mantinha drogada, assim não se inteirou da maioria das experiências. Certamente não sentiu nada.

Edge sentiu um pequeno nó no estômago.

— Não me diga. E o que é o que não sentiu Kelsey?

Ela respirou profundamente e pareceu envergonhada.

— Aplicou nela correntes elétricas — disse num sussurro, — o suficiente para seu coração parar, para ver se voltava a pulsar outra vez. Afundou-a na água para ver se afogava. Introduziu-lhe distintas toxinas no sangue em dose letais. Fez-lhe transfusões de sangue. Golpeou-a na cabeça.

— Jesus — ele resmungou.

— Ela ressuscitava a cada vez, mas partiu antes que Stiles pudesse tentar coisas como colocar uma bala no cérebro ou cravar uma estaca no coração.

Edge girou os olhos. Até estaca.

— Parece envelhecer como uma humana. Ao menos, tinha o aspecto de uma garota de dezoito anos normal. Mas ressuscita como uma imortal.

— E que mais?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tirou as amostras habituais. Muito sangue. Tecido, cabelo, medula óssea.

— O que fez com essas amostras?

Ela o olhou de frente.

— Não sei. Eu acreditava que tentava tirar seu genótipo, mas ele não me contava nada. Costumava se trancar em seu laboratório particular horas e horas. Um dos que trabalhava para ele acreditava que fazia dois registros de notas em separado. Um que podíamos ver e outro ao qual só ele tinha acesso — deu de ombros. — Uma vez peguei-o injetando algo na garota. Mas não soube o que era.

Ele franziu os lábios. Suspeitava que Stiles estivesse tentando colocar no seu organismo o que tornava imortal à garota; tentando roubar sua imortalidade e outros poderes que possuísse. E parecia que suas suspeitas eram certas. O safado procurava um modo de viver eternamente sem transformar-se em vampiro, sem ser um dos Escolhidos, apropriando-se do antígeno. E talvez tivesse conseguido.

— Com todas essas experiências, Stiles encontrou alguma vez o ponto fraco da garota? Descobriu o que podia matá-la?

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Que eu saiba, não. Se tivesse encontrado, não estaria viva para poder fugir.

Não importava, pensou Edge. Ele encontraria Amber Lily e, quando a encontrasse, descobriria qual era seu ponto fraco. Seu veneno. Sua kriptonita. Porque, fosse o que fosse era a arma que necessitava para matar Frank Stiles.

E essa era sua meta há quatro décadas. Nenhuma vampiresa mestiça ia colocar-se em seu caminho. Nem sequer a Menina Prometida.

Atirou a bituca do cigarro no tapete e a pisou com o calcanhar ao 1evantar-se.

— Foi de grande ajuda, Kelsey.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou muito quieta.

— E agora vai matar-me, não é?

— Obrigado, mas já comi — sorriu, mas ela não pareceu entender a brincadeira. — Você não é uma ameaça para mim, Kelsey Quinlan. Disse o que eu queria saber, e duvido que seja tão estúpida para tentar avisar ao Stiles, se soubesse onde encontrá-lo, o que não sabe. Estive lendo seu pensamento todo o tempo. Assim, para que ia matá-la?

— Por meus crimes contra a sua... Espécie.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto se aproximava da porta.

— Pouco me importa a minha espécie,

A meia-noite, Amber deteve seu Ferrari negro no caminho de entrada do palácio de seus pais. Porque, vivessem onde vivessem sempre era em um palácio. Este era na realidade uma mansão georgiana de tijolo vermelho, situada em uma pequena e afastada enseada da baía de Irondoquoit, no lago Ontário. Tinha até passagens secretas e saídas ocultas para escapar, e era uma das aquisições mais recentes de sua família. Tiveram que vender a casa do lago Michigan fazia cinco anos. Amber, na verdade, gostava muito mais de seu novo lar. Talvez porque, pela primeira vez, tinha começado a desfrutar de sua independência.

— Bom, o que acredita que seja esta reunião familiar? — perguntou Amber, olhando para Alicia. — Acha que é outra tentativa para que voltemos com eles?

Alicia desabotoou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta.

— Até agora mantiveram sua promessa de não nos pressionar sobre isso.

— Sim, desde que fiquemos a um raio de quarenta quilômetros.

— Depois de nossa pequena aventura em Nova Iorque, Amber, é uma sorte que não nos tenham trancado em um convento.

— Deus, isso foi há cinco anos — Amber abriu a porta e as duas saíram. Fechou a porta e apertou o botão de fechamento do seu chaveiro. — O que acredita que dirá o regulamento familiar sobre algo assim?

— O das famílias normais ou o da nossa? — perguntou Alicia, e deu de ombros enquanto passava uma mão sobre o suave e reluzente capô da Ferrari. — Não acredito que as famílias normais comprem presentes tão bonitos para suas filhas desencaminhadas — franziu as sobrancelhas . — Ainda acredito que você deveria ter se decidido pelo Corvette vermelho. Assim teríamos ido juntas.

— Sim, que mico — Amber fez girar os olhos, afastou o cabelo do rosto e pôs-se a andar junto de sua irmã. Porque Alicia era sua irmã, e lhe importava bem pouco que o fosse de maneira oficial ou extra-oficial. A sua era uma família muito estranha. Estranha, superprotetora e obscenamente rica.

As garotas tinham duas mães, sempre tiveram. Uma vampiresa, a outra mortal. E o pai de Amber zelava por todas elas..., embora parecesse tão jovem que podia passar por seu irmão.

Por isso não tinha contado a ele o sonho que a perseguia fazia mais de um ano. Um sonho que a intrigava... E que a aterrorizava, embora não estivesse segura do por que. Seus sonhos costumavam ser premonitórios; todo mundo sabia. Assim não havia razão para preocupar toda a tribo até que descobrisse o que significava aquele pesadelo.

Quem demônios era o vampiro loiro de olhos ferozes que fazia com que se derretesse cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam? E o que havia naquela caixa trabalhada que ele entregava a ela fazendo seu coração gelar de medo? Nunca conseguia recordar. Nunca. Mas estava segura de que aquela caixa continha... A morte. Não entendia o que significava isso. Mas estava segura de que era assim. As lágrimas do vampiro ao entregar a caixa para ela eram reais. A morte. Fosse quem fosse aquele tipo, levava-lhe a morte.

Amber fechou os olhos e procurou pensar em sua mãe. Afugentou a lembrança do sonho e tentou guardar para si mesma. «Estamos aqui, mamãe».

Enquanto subiam os degraus, ouviu como girava a fechadura. A porta se abriu de repente e Angélica, bela e eternamente jovem, correu para abraçá-las.

— Não imaginam quanto me alegra que estejam aqui.

Amber abraçou a sua mãe com força e logo se afastou.

— Mamãe, nós viemos todos os fins de semana. Como é possível que já sinta saudades?

Então notou: a vibração de tensão e tristeza que desprendia de sua mãe, e que não podia ocultar. Angústia. Dor, inclusive. Sentiu que seu sangue esfriava de repente e escrutinou o rosto da Angélica.

— O que houve mamãe? Aconteceu algo a papai?

— Estou bem, filha — disse Jameson, e apareceu no saguão com a Susan a seu lado, lhes estendendo os braços. Amber foi abraçá-lo enquanto Alicia abraçava a sua mãe; logo trocaram de lugar e repetiram os abraços.

Angélica, que não deixava de retorcer as mãos, entrou na sala de estar a toda pressa. Outros a seguiram. Amber olhava sem cessar para seu pai, lhe perguntando em silêncio o que estava acontecendo. Ele disse-lhe sem pronunciar palavras que fosse paciente e que se preparasse para o pior.

Amber estava à beira das lágrimas quando entrou na sala de estar e se sentou em uma fofa poltrona. Alicia, embora não fosse capaz de ler o pensamento com a precisão de um vampiro, tinha um dom especial para interpretar as expressões e perceber as emoções dos outros. Ela também havia sentido a dor que impregnava o ambiente. Sentou-se em uma cadeira de balanço e tomou a mão de Amber. Susan e Angélica se sentaram no sofá. Com os anos, Susan tinha envelhecido como uma mulher normal, e tinha chegado a transformar-se em uma espécie de mãe para Angélica. Protegia-a, amava-a e lhe dava seu apoio.

Jameson permaneceu de pé. Parecia estar ensaiando o que ia dizer.

— Pelo amor de Deus, papai, diga algo! — pediu Amber por fim . — Morreu alguém? Eric e Tamara estão bem? Não será Rhiannon? Ou Roland? O que aconteceu?

Jameson umedeceu os lábios e moveu a cabeça de um lado para outro.

— Não morreu ninguém, Amber. Mas é... É Willem.

Amber piscou, aturdida. Cinco anos atrás, Willem Stone a tinha salvado das mãos de um desumano cientista que a tinha tomado como se fosse seu porquinho da índia particular. Depois, Willem e Serafina, a vampiresa por quem se apaixonou, fizeram parte de sua pequena e extraordinária família. Mas, diferente dos outros, Willem era um simples mortal. Não um dos Escolhidos. Não podia, portanto, transformar-se. Era tão somente um mortal. E o homem mais excepcional que Amber tinha conhecido.

Embora temesse a resposta, obrigou-se a formular a pergunta.

— O que aconteceu com Willem?

Alicia lhe apertou a mão com força.

— Tem câncer — disse Jameson.

Era como se estivesse falando num idioma estrangeiro. Amber sentiu que lhe franziam as sobrancelhas.

— O que?

— Tem um tumor cerebral, Amber. Não pode operar. E é... Terminal.

— Não — sondou os olhos de seu pai, e logo os de sua mãe e os da Susan. — Mas haverá algo que possamos fazer. Tem que haver algo...

— Willem é mortal — murmurou Angélica — e os mortais... Morrem.

Enquanto Angélica falava, Alicia e sua mãe olharam-se com tristeza resignada. Amber Lily percebeu seu olhar. Não estava acostumada a enfrentar à morte. Negava-se a aceitá-la como o fim inevitável de seus seres queridos. Mesmo dos mortais.

— Não pode ser. Agora não, ainda não — disse, como se pôr ênfase naquelas palavras pudesse torná-las realidade. — Meu deus, Serafina acaba de conhecê-lo. Como é possível que o arrebatem assim? Deveriam viver juntos muitos anos. Décadas!

— Não é justo — murmurou Alicia e, lambendo lábios, sacudiu a cabeça. — Mas não morrerá. Will é o homem mais forte que conheço. Vencerá o câncer. Vocês verão.

Amber assentiu.

— Alicia tem razão. Deus, ele aguentou a tortura no deserto, deram-lhe medalhas por proteger a todos esses homens que teriam morrido se tivesse falado. É um herói. Venceu Stiles, venceu até a tia Rhiannon e a Serafina e viveu para contar.

— Isto é diferente Amber — disse Susan com suavidade. — Sei que não é justo, mas assim é a vida. A morte é... Uma parte do ciclo natural para alguns de nós meu bem. Assim são as coisas. Faz parte da vida do ser humano.

Amber levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando para Susan. Reparou em seu cabelo grisalho, em seus quilos a mais, nas rugas que rodeavam seus olhos. Logo olhou para Alicia que nos últimos cinco anos estava mudando de maneira sutil. Tinha perdido a aparência de uma adolescente e agora parecia uma mulher adulta. Amber, ao contrário, não tinha mudado absolutamente nada desde a época daquela casa em Byram, Connecticut. Das experiências de Frank Stiles.

Baixou a cabeça.

— Serafina está destroçada.

— Rhiannon está com eles em sua casa de Salem Harbor — disse Jameson. — Eric está investigando no laboratório de Wind Ridge, mas... — sacudiu a cabeça. — Não resta muito tempo.

Amber franziu o cenho.

— Quanto?

— Seis meses, no máximo.

Amber fechou os olhos e começou a chorar. Deus, seis meses. Era um suspiro. Soluçou e limpou as lágrimas com os nódulos.

— Tenho que ir vê-lo. Preciso vê-lo... Ver os dois. Como está? Falou com ele?

— Foi Rhiannon quem chamou para nos dar a notícia — disse Angélica suavemente. — Pediu-nos expressamente que fosse.

Amber assentiu.

— E vocês?

— Iremos mais tarde. Primeiro vamos à casa do Eric. Roland já está lá. Necessitam ajuda com a investigação — disse Jameson.

— Além disso — acrescentou Angélica , — não queremos incomodar a Fina e Will. Seria demais irmos todos de uma vez.

Amber engoliu as lágrimas com muita dificuldade. –Eles vão querer ficar sozinhos. Vem comigo, Alicia?

— Alguém tem que ficar para abrir a loja, céu. A _Caixa de Pandora_ não abre sozinha. Mas, se precisar de mim, me chame e estarei lá como um relâmpago.

— Alicia, ficaria mais tranquila se fosse com ela — disse Angélica.

— Mamãe — disse Amber, — tenho vinte e três anos e sou perfeitamente capaz de chegar sozinha a Salem Harbor.

Angélica apertou os lábios.

— Nós duas aprendemos com nossos erros, Angélica — disse Alicia com delicadeza. — Já não somos meninas. Agora temos um negócio. A Caixa está começando a dar lucro. Somos mulheres adultas e responsáveis. As duas.

— Sei — Angélica lançou um olhar para Jameson, e ele assentiu em silêncio.

Amber exalou um suspiro, cheia de gratidão. Alicia queria lhe dar tempo para que enfrentasse aquilo a sua maneira. Amber e Will tinham formado um estranho vínculo desde que ele a salvara, cinco anos atrás. Will era como o irmão mais velho que nunca teve. Amber o queria com loucura, possivelmente em parte porque era um intruso. Fazia parte de sua extensa família de não mortos, embora não fosse um deles. Tal como Susan e Alicia. Tal como ela mesma. Mas não do mesmo modo, pensou. Ela tampouco era mortal. Não sabia exatamente o que era.

Assentiu resolutamente com a cabeça e disse:

— Vou fazer as malas. Sairei amanhã pela manhã.

— Quer que chame à companhia aérea, Amber? — perguntou Susan.

— Não, creio... Creio que vou de carro. Assim terei tempo de assimilar tudo isto.

Alicia se levantou.

— Parece boa ideia. Vocês estão bem?

— Fazemos o que podemos para nos conformarmos — respondeu Angélica. — Mas não é fácil. Eric se nega a dar-se por vencido, e pode ser que haja alguma possibilidade de que tenha razão.

— Mas não acreditam nisso, verdade? — perguntou Amber. Sua mãe baixou os olhos, mas Amber sentiu a desesperança em seu coração.

— Vamos, Amber — disse Alicia. — Ajudarei a fazer as malas e até pode ser que faça uns sanduíches para a viagem.

Amber sorriu, agradecida, e assentiu. Logo ficou em pé e deixou que seu pai a abraçasse com força.

— Quando chegar lá, Amber, esquece sua própria dor. Pensa em aliviar a dele.

— Eu o farei.

— Sei que o fará.

Edge espreitava entre as sombras, junto à loja New Age, um tanto kitsch, do vilarejo chamado Irondequoit, no território de Rochester, Nova Iorque. A placa da vitrine dizia _A Caixa de Pandora_ , e incluía o desenho estilizado de um cofre do tesouro com a tampa aberta do qual saía uma espiral de faíscas de cor violeta. O apartamento onde vivia Amber Lily Bryant com sua colega de apartamento, uma mortal chamada Alicia Jennings, ficava no segundo andar. As pesquisas de Edge mostravam que eram sócio-proprietárias da loja, que a tinham comprado fazia dois anos.

Edge não conseguia entender por que a _Menina Prometida_ compartilhava casa e negócio com uma mortal, em lugar de viver rodeada por meia dúzia de guarda-costas vampíricos. Nenhum dos vampiros aos quais tinha interrogado para chegar até ela soube lhe dar uma razão. A informação que tinha conseguido cavar era fragmentada, mas Edge tinha sido persistente e exaustivo, quando não pouco ético em suas pesquisas, e de vez em quando tinha conseguido captar algum pensamento involuntário. Reunidas, as peças do quebra-cabeça o tinham levado até o vulgar apartamento aonde Amber Lily vivia com uma garota comum.

Amber Lily devia ser o mais prezado troféu de qualquer caça-vampiros que houvesse sobre a face da terra, e Edge conhecia muitos, além de Frank Stiles, aquele patife às ordens da DIP. E, entretanto, vivia como uma mortal. Sem proteção.

Na casa não havia ninguém quando chegou, mas as duas garotas retornaram por volta das duas e meia da madrugada em um carro ainda mais suculento que o Corvette vermelho que havia na garagem: uma Ferrari negra. Edge não trocaria seu Mustang 69 por nada no mundo, mas que demônios, a gente tinha direito a olhar.

As garotas se detiveram na porta de entrada do bloco de apartamentos, mas não colocaram o carro na garagem, que se comunicava com a loja.

Edge fez um grande esforço para esconder sua presença da _Menina Prometida_ , proteger sua mente, seus pensamentos, até sua existência. Ignorava quais poderes Amber Lily possuía, se tinha a habilidade de detectar sua presença ou não, de modo que tomou precauções.

Mas, de qualquer modo, ela não teria notado sua presença, pensou Edge ao ver em que estado se encontrava. Ela saiu do carro, subiu de dois em dois os degraus que levavam ao edifício de dois andares onde vivia e logo se deteve, apoiou um braço na parede de tijolo e baixou a cabeça. Tinha o cabelo comprido e muito liso, e tão escuro que a princípio lhe pareceu negro. Mas não o era. Era do tom mais escuro de castanho avermelhado que pudesse imaginar. Sua cor avermelhada, de densos matizes, refulgia ao resplendor das luzes. Se precisasse descrever seu cabelo, Edge diria que era como cetim negro banhado em sangue. Caía-lhe para frente, de modo que não podia ver seu rosto. Mas podia senti-la, do mesmo modo que sentia a qualquer outra criatura viva. Não a sentia como uma mortal, mas tampouco como uma vampiresa. Havia nela certa energia elétrica, uma carga estática que fazia sua pele arrepiar, seu sexo esticar e endurecer e o pêlo de seus braços ficar em pé.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço estrangulado. Edge se deu conta de que estava chorando e deu automaticamente um passo para frente, ficando em movimento como uma rótula golpeada suavemente pelo martelo de um médico. Parou em seco e afugentou aquela reação instintiva, que dissimulou com seu sarcasmo característico. Só faltava essa, pensou. Outra chorona. Que merda acontecia com aquela?

A outra moça apareceu junto a Amber Lily um instante depois, e as duas se abraçaram com veemência, chorando. Estava claro que a outra era a mortal. Tinha o cabelo curto e tão loiro quanto o de Edge. Sem dúvida se enrolaria se o deixasse crescer, mas assim curto saía em todas as direções, formando um gracioso emaranhado que lhe assentava muito bem. Era bastante atraente. E cheirava ligeiramente a magia. Edge pensou que na loja devia dedicar-se a algo mais que a preencher as estantes e a dirigir a caixa registradora. Pensou que tinha estado estudando, fazendo algumas experiências, sem dizer a ninguém.

— Não posso esperar até manhã, Alicia — disse Amber quando conseguiu controlar seus soluços. — Tenho que ir. Assim que esteja pronta — enxugou os olhos e se separou da outra garota. — Não queria dizer a mamãe para que não se preocupasse.

— Fez bem. Sua mãe faz o que pode Amber, mas não pode evitar preocupar-se. Coloca algumas coisas em uma bolsa, céu. Eu vou conectar a Internet para procurar a rota enquanto você faz a mala.

Amber assentiu e as duas subiram a escada exterior que levava ao apartamento do segundo andar, de braços dados. Ao chegar, fecharam à porta.

Mas para Edge, uma porta fechada nunca tinha sido um problema.

 **Capítulo 02**

Edge não podia afastar os olhos da mulher. Porque isso era, uma mulher, não uma garota, nem uma menina. Nem prometida, nem nada. Em duas ocasiões, ela tinha deixado o que estava fazendo e ficou tensa e alerta. Sentia sua presença, apesar de seus esforços por ocultar-se. Sentia seus olhos cravados nela.

Permanecia apoiado na parede de tijolo do pequeno balcão que dava para seu dormitório, observando-a através da finíssima cortininha negra enquanto ela guardava a roupa em uma mala. De vez em quando, ela se detinha como se de repente se apoderasse dela uma onda de dor. Edge percebia. Essa noite, ela não estava protegida, talvez porque acreditasse que não havia ninguém a seu redor que pudesse ler o seu pensamento, ou porque não lhe importava. Edge tendia a pensar que não se importava. Não estava seguro do que tinha acontecido a ela nessa noite; mas tinha a impressão de que alguém tinha morrido. Era uma espécie de aflição. E, entretanto, havia algo oculto embaixo dela. Algo que ela procurava ignorar. Uma espécie de teimosa negação. Um arrebatamento de rebeldia que Edge conhecia muito bem. Uma lutadora que procurava briga. Aquilo estava enterrado sob toda aquela tristeza, mas estava ali. Edge tinha percebido em seguida.

Enquanto ela se movia por seu dormitório, acrescentando coisas à mala, Edge pôde por fim ver seu rosto. Tinha os olhos enormes, fundos e espaçados, ovalados e de densas pestanas. Eram assombrosos. De um tom de azul tão escuro que no começo Edge acreditou que fossem pretos como o ébano. O resto de seu rosto era muito belo: pálido e delicado, de fina estrutura óssea. Edge nunca havia se sentido particularmente atraído pelas mulheres de excepcional beleza. E para aquela, não teria dedicado um segundo olhar..., se tivesse tido escolha. Mas, ao que parecia, sua mente e seu corpo tinham decidido desobedecer a suas preferências. Aquela mulher o atraía tanto e de formas tão diversas que sua cabeça começou a dar voltas.

Pensou que devia ser um de seus poderes e deu-lhe as costas.

Mas tinha que olhá-la, devia averiguar o que estava fazendo, como ia conseguir que dissesse a ele o que queria saber. Assim voltou a olhar outra vez, e a viu na porta do dormitório, olhando para o corredor. Um instante depois, fechou a porta e tirou a chave. Tentava não fazer ruído, atuar com o maior sigilo.

Edge franziu o cenho, surpreso. Ela subiu a uma cadeira, levantou os braços por cima da cabeça e empurrou um dos painéis do teto. Aquilo começava a ficar interessante. Ela cutucou na abertura e tirou um arquivo de bom tamanho, uma dessas caixas de papelão para guardar documentos e pastas. Edge se aproximou da janela, absorto em seus movimentos, enquanto ela descia da cadeira, deixava a caixa sobre a cama e levantava a tampa. Logo em seguida franziu os lábios e tirou algo da caixa: um arquivo de três argolas, de cor negra, com uma etiqueta branca no dorso.

Edge entreabriu os olhos até que começou a lacrimejar, fixou a vista no dorso do arquivo e por fim conseguiu ler a etiqueta: X-l. Tomo A.

— X-I — murmurou. Era como Stiles a chamava. Portanto, os arquivos que continha a caixa tinham que ser as notas do Stiles. — Que me enforquem — resmungou. — Tem tudo o que descobriu sobre ela. Tudo, aqui mesmo.

Possivelmente até as respostas que ele necessitava. A chave do ponto fraco de Stiles.

Ela ficou um momento folheando o arquivo, e Edge se introduziu em sua mente e tentou escutar seus pensamentos. Ouviu-a pensar que seus pais acreditavam que as notas continuavam guardadas em segurança na caixa forte de sua casa. Sentia-se um pouco culpada por isso. Um sujeito chamado Eric tinha tirado cópias de tudo e o tinha levado ao seu laboratório, enquanto os originais voltavam a ser guardados na casa da baía do Irondequoit. Mas não era assim. Os originais estavam ali, escondidos em seu quarto. Edge não conseguiu fundir-se em sua mente até o ponto de ler através de seus olhos, mas notou sua exasperação antes que fechasse de repente o arquivo.

Fosse o que fosse o que estava procurando, não encontrava.

Ela tirou outra mala de sob da cama, colocou-a sobre o colchão e a abriu. Logo colocou os arquivos nela, empilhando-os cuidadosamente, um junto do outro, e acrescentou uma segunda fila. Finalmente, pôs em cima alguns objetos e fechou o zíper da mala. Guardou a caixa vazia sob a cama, revisou o painel do teto para assegurar-se de que estava no lugar e logo abriu a porta do quarto.

— Estou quase pronta — disse elevando a voz, e, pegando as duas malas, dirigiu-se ao corredor.

Edge abandonou seu posto de vigilância, desceu à rua de um salto e rodeou sigilosamente o edifício até a fachada, onde ela tinha deixado o carro. O porta-malas se abriu momentos antes que ela saísse da casa. Edge supôs que funcionava por controle remoto. Um instante depois, ela saiu às pressas do apartamento, seguida por sua amiga. Colocou as malas no carro, fechou o porta-malas e se aproximou da porta do condutor.

A loira deu a ela um maço de papéis e uma sacola de compra.

— Aqui tem as indicações para chegar. E um pouco de comida para o caminho.

Amber Lily. Lírio Ambarino. Edge pensou que o nome não combinava com ela. Aquela mulher era mais radiante que o âmbar e muito mais dura que a delicada flor do lírio. De qualquer modo, ela agarrou a sacola e olhou dentro. Logo a outra a pegou, abriu a porta do passageiro e a pôs sobre o assento. Colocou as folhas de papel sobre o painel e se voltou de novo para Amber.

— Amo você, sabe?

— Sim, sei. E sei por que não vem comigo.

— Ah, sim?

Amber assentiu.

— Sim. E agradeço a você isso. Tem razão, Alicia. Preciso ir sozinha.

— Eu irei depois. Assim poderá passar uns dias a sós com o Will.

Quem diabos era Will? Perguntou-se Edge com uma paixão que o surpreendeu.

— Não sei se poderemos ficar sozinhos. A tia Rhi está lá. E não se esqueça de Fina. Terei sorte se a perder de vista um momento.

— Não acredito que Fina esteja aguentando muito bem.

— Eu não acredito que esteja aguentando não — disse Amber, e baixou a cabeça. — Deus, eles estão tão apaixonados... Não sei como vai seguir adiante se ele morrer.

— Talvez... Talvez não queira seguir adiante –disse Alicia em voz baixa.

Amber olhou fixamente a sua amiga.

— Que isto sirva de lição às duas. Alguém pode apaixonar-se tão profundamente por um homem que não possa viver sem ele. É um risco muito grande sacudiu a cabeça. — Deus, quando vejo quanto dependem meus pais um do outro, sinto pânico. Se algum dos dois morrer...

— Sim, sei, sei. Mas isso não vai acontecer.

— Poderia acontecer. Mas não me acontecerá. A mim não acontecerá jamais.

— Você não sabe. Olhe como encara o que acontece com Will.

Amber baixou os olhos e suspirou.

— O que acontece é que Will é diferente e você sabe — exalou um suave suspiro. — Will me salvou a vida. Não deixo de pensar que tem que haver algum modo de... devolver-lhe o favor.

— Oh, Amber, não diga isso — disse Alicia com suavidade. — Não se iluda. Você pode ser uma _Super girl_ , mas não é uma deusa. Não pode curar o câncer.

— Sei — disse ela.

Mas Edge teve a sensação de que mentia. Percebia aquela teimosa determinação, aquela rebeldia que esperneava dentro dela. Amber procurou acalmar-se e abraçou Alicia.

— Mas, se pudesse fazer algo, faria. Devo-lhe a vida, compreende? Se pudesse dá-la a ele, o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

— Ele não aceitaria se a oferecesse — Alicia a beijou na bochecha e depois lhe acariciou o rosto, possivelmente para lhe enxugar uma lágrima. — Anda, vai. E tenha cuidado.

— Sim.

Amber entrou no carro e colocou a chave no contato. Alicia tirou algo do bolso e o deu pelo guichê.

— Um CD?

— Minhas músicas preferidas para viagens longas. Stroke-9. Matchbox-20 e franziu o cenho. — Já parou pra pensar que todos os grupos que nós gostamos têm nomes com números?

— Como Sum-41?

— Exato.

As duas puseram-se a rir. Amber tirou o cd de sua capa e o colocou no reprodutor. Um instante depois, o ar se encheu de uma música lenta e suave. Amber deu ré no carro e o tirou lentamente da calçada. Alicia ficou ali um momento, olhando-a afastar-se enquanto lhe dizia adeus com a mão.

Edge perdeu o final da emotiva despedida. Entrou no apartamento, cuja porta estava aberta, percorreu-o em vertiginosa velocidade e em seguida encontrou o computador. Estava no quarto de Alicia. A tela mostrava ainda a rota automobilística que a garota havia imprimido para sua amiga. Leu rapidamente a tela. Amber se dirigia para um lugar chamado Harbor Rock, em Salem Harbor, nos subúrbios de Salem, Massachussets. Edge memorizou a rota. Dez horas de carro. Surpreendeu-o um pouco ver que rota evitava a auto-estrada, a via mais rápida para chegar a seu destino. Logo, ao ouvir que Alicia voltava, meteu-se no quarto de Amber e saiu pela mesma janela por onde esteve observando Amber. Fechou-a atrás dele e se afastou do apartamento, perdendo-se na escuridão.

Apos alguns quarteirões mais à frente, encontrou seu Mustang. Em seus bons tempos o carro tinha sido negro e reluzente. Agora estava descolorido, e Edge lhe devia uma boa mão de pintura em troca de seus muitos anos de leal serviço. Mas teria que servir até que chegasse a seu destino. Umas horas depois, pensava estar dirigindo um deslumbrante Ferrari.

Amber Lily era muito terna. Edge tinha percebido sua bondade. Mas, a julgar pela vizinhança onde vivia e pelo que tinha visto no apartamento, para não falar do carro, era também uma menina mimada, acostumada a viver entre algodões.

Aquilo seria como tirar um caramelo de uma menina. Mas teria que andar com cuidado. Porque, apesar das aparências, Amber Lily não era uma menina.

Amber levava duas horas conduzindo. Eram mais das cinco da madrugada quando o carro pareceu se chocar com algo. Sentiu o impacto, o ruído surdo, viu um vulto que ricocheteava sobre o capô do carro. Era uma pessoa! Deus, nem sequer o tinha visto! Fez-lhe um nó no estômago e pisou a fundo o pedal do freio. Os pneus chiaram e o aroma de borracha queimada assaltou seu olfato.

— Meu deus! De onde saiu?

Abriu de repente a porta e se lançou para o exterior, mas o cinto de segurança a reteve de um puxão. Impaciente e angustiada, começou a amaldiçoar, conseguiu tirar o cinto e sair tropeçando do carro, e correu para o homem que jazia imóvel sobre o pavimento.

— Meu Deus, encontra-se bem? Sinto muito, sinto muitíssimo. Não o vi — ele estava de barriga para baixo. Amber se ajoelhou a seu lado e o tocou no ombro. — Por favor — murmurou, — por favor, que esteja bem.

Ele gemeu e Amber abriu seus sentidos, procurando em sua mente dor, lesões. Mas o que encontrou causou tal surpresa a ela que afastou a mão bruscamente e, levantando-se de um salto, retrocedeu rapidamente para o carro.

— É um vampiro!

Ele ergueu as mãos lentamente, levantou-se sobre o pavimento e ergueu a cabeça.

— Isso não significa que não doam os colhões.

Virou-se para olhá-la e ela inalou o ar tão bruscamente que doeram seus pulmões. « meu deus é ele!». O vampiro de seus sonhos.

Deixou de retroceder, mas não se aproximou. Ficou olhando-o como um falcão enquanto ele se levantava e sacudia o pó dos jeans e da jaqueta de couro.

Edge limpou o sangue do arranhão que tinha na bochecha e ficou olhando a mancha em seu polegar.

— Como sabe o que sou? — perguntou como se acabasse de perceber o que ela disse — Logo baixou a mão e seus olhos aumentaram levemente. Atropelou-me por acidente ou é um desses caça-vampiros dos quais tanto ouço falar?

Amber relaxou um pouco. Se aquele tipo tinha medo dela, certamente ela não tinha por que temê-lo. Ao menos, se esquecia do sonho. Aquele sonho no qual ele levava um presente para ela: a morte em uma linda caixa.

— Não sou uma caça-vampiros.

Ele franziu o cenho e deu um passo adiante. Amber não retrocedeu. Assim, ele deu outro passo. Mancava um pouco. Parecia um lobo farejando o ar, embora não farejasse. Estava sentindo-a. Percebendo-a.

— É uma Escolhida..., mas não, não exatamente. Não é mortal. Mas tampouco é dos nossos.

Ela franziu os lábios e baixou a cabeça.

— Olhe, o que sou não importa. Não sou uma ameaça para você.

— Não, a menos que esteja atrás do volante, suponho — Edge temperou suas palavras com um sorriso. Ao sorrir, aparecia uma covinha em sua bochecha. Sustentou-lhe o olhar, e o coração do Amber deu um salto mortal.

«Meu Deus», pensou. Olhá-lo nos olhos surtia o mesmo efeito sobre ela que no sonho. Era como uma descarga elétrica. Acelerava-lhe o coração e lhe dava um nó no estômago. Seu sangue se esquentava e sua pele parecia arrepiar-se. Quem era aquele sujeito?

Edge se aproximou dela, ainda mancando, e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Chamam-me Edge.

Apertou-lhe a mão. Era uma mão grande e muito forte. Gostou da leve pressão que exercia sobre a sua, e o modo em que seu sangue se amornava e afluía ao centro de seu ser ao tocá-lo.

— Então é Edge? É um apelido?

— O que acontece? Você não gosta? — ele levou a mão livre ao coração enquanto com a outra continuava segurando a dela um instante mais. — Suponho que o seu é melhor.

Estava perguntando seu nome.

— Amber Bryant.

Ele piscou e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não será Amber Lily Bryant?

Ela assentiu, exalando um suspiro. Era uma chateação ser uma espécie de lenda, ao menos entre os não mortos.

— Temo que sim.

— Bom isso explica a mescla de vibrações que emite. É a Menina Prometida — Edge deu de ombros e disse. — Mas me parece que não combina nada com você.

— O que? Meu nome?

Ele assentiu.

— Tão pouco como não combinava comigo o meu, o autêntico. Soa frágil e delicado. Como uma flor de estufa que tem medo de sair à intempérie. Mas você não parece uma flor de estufa. Exótica, sim. Bem mais selvagem. E dura.

— Insinua que preciso de um apelido?

Ele concordou.

— Amber Lily — estalou os dedos. — AL.

— AL? E isso parece exótico e selvagem para você?

— Não, mas é duro. O que acha de Alby? — sorriu. — Sim. Alby.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Poderia me acostumar.

Na realidade, quando ele pronunciava aquela palavra, lhe arrepiava a pele.

Edge a soltou por fim e passou a mão pelo flanco, fazendo uma careta de dor.

— Sinto ter atropelado você. Dói-te muito?

— Acredito que tenho uma costela quebrada. Nada sério. Passará assim que dormir. Mas suponho que não vou percorrer tantos quilômetros como esperava esta noite.

— Viaja a pé?

— Só depois que meu carro me deixou na mão faz uns quilômetros.

Ela umedeceu os lábios. Quantas vezes lhe haviam dito seus pais que não confiasse em vampiros desconhecidos? Mas, até esse momento, todos os vampiros que tinha conhecido acabaram sendo pessoas decentes. Principalmente com ela, a Menina Prometida.

— Aonde vai? — ouviu-se perguntar.

— A Salem.

Ela piscou. Se Alicia estivesse ali, diria que aquilo era um sinal. As coincidências não existem, diria. A sincronia não se dava por acaso. Alicia estava lendo muito sobre magia ultimamente, pensou Amber. Mas, mesmo assim, tinha parte de razão.

— A Salem — disse em voz baixa. — É uma boa caminhada, até para um vampiro.

— Sim, e está muito longe para ir depressa — respondeu ele.

— Quer... v... vir comigo?

— Está brincando? Pagaria para ir com você — ele umedeceu os lábios e baixou a cabeça. — Se não estivesse falido, claro.

— Não importa. Não preciso de dinheiro.

— Achei mesmo isso, por seu carro — olhou o Ferrari. — Deve estar cheia da grana.

— Meus pais estão cheios da grana. O carro foi um presente de meu pai.

Ele sorriu.

— De maneira que é uma menina mimada, não é?

Devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

— Sim, muito mimada.

— Deve ser agradável.

— Quer conduzi-lo?

Ele a olhou com surpresa.

— Sério?

— É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tê-lo atropelado — lançou-lhe as chaves e ele as agarrou no ar. Pareceu esquecer-se de sua claudicação ao aproximar-se da porta do condutor. Entrou no carro e ela se sentou no assento de acompanhante e prendeu o cinto. Ele, não.

— É muito... amável, Alby.

— Tento sê-lo. Você não?

— Não — respondeu ele e colocou a marcha, endireitou o carro e pisou no acelerador. — Não, não acredito que ninguém que me conheça me considere amável.

Moveu-se, pisou no pedal do acelerador até que o motor rugiu e voltou a mover-se. O carro atravessou a escuridão como uma flecha. Estava projetado para isso, apesar de Amber nunca ter conduzido dessa maneira. O carro pareceu ganhar vida sob a mão de Edge, como se elevasse sobre suas rodas traseiras e ronronasse agradecido.

Amber sentiu-se um pouco invejosa.

Inclinou-se para frente, ligou o cd-player e ficou perplexa quando Edge começou a cantarolar. Conduzia como um expert, em muito mais velocidade que ela, mas com tanta destreza que Amber não sentiu medo. Aquele tipo exalava confiança em si mesmo. E perigo.

E, entretanto, Amber não tinha medo dele, embora fosse consciente de que possivelmente devia ter.

Principalmente pensando no sonho. Mas isso pretendia ao convidá-lo a acompanhá-la: averiguar que demônio significava aquele sonho, e o que vinculava aquele homem com sua psique e seu subconsciente. Quando a canção acabou, Edge esticou a mão para desligar o cd e a olhou um momento. .

— Bom, e por que vai a Salem? De férias?

— Oxalá. Não, meu amigo está doente.

— Será um amigo mortal, então.

Ela assentiu.

— Sim. É um amigo fantástico.

Ele franziu um pouco o cenho. Olhava-a frequentemente, como se gostasse de fazê-lo.

— É estranho que um vampiro faça boas ligações com os mortais.

— Eu não sou um vampiro — respondeu ela. — E para muita gente sou bastante estranha — inclinou a cabeça e observou seu perfil. Tinha a estrutura óssea de uma obra de arte, pensou. Uma mandíbula larga e angulosa, e umas maçãs do rosto de morrer. .

— O que? — perguntou ele, olhando-a. — Tenho algo entre os dentes?

Ela sorriu.

— Você não tem nenhum amigo mortal? –perguntou só para desviar a questão.

— Nem mortal, nem de outro tipo.

Ela piscou.

— Quer dizer que não tem amigos?

— Sim, é o que quero dizer.

— E não se sente... sozinho?

— Isso depende de como defina a solidão, querida. Sinto falta de ter a um montão de intrometidos cheios de boas intenções que esquadrinhem minha alma e se metam em minha vida? Nem em sonhos. Desejaria ter um montão de gente que dependesse de mim? Nem morto. Sei o que não é bom. É muita responsabilidade para qualquer pessoa em seu juízo perfeito. Em todo caso, eu não me dou ao trabalho. Sinto falta de vez em quando de alguém em minha cama? Pode apostar a que sim. Mas isso se resolve facilmente. E para isso não preciso fazer amigos.

Amber pensou que sem dúvida Edge não tinha problemas para encontrar mulheres dispostas a compartilhar sua cama. Estava muito gostoso. E era um desses bad boys que despertam o apetite de qualquer mulher.

— Alguma vez... tem vontade de falar com alguém? Com alguém a quem importe um pouco o que diga?

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Essa é a espécie de amigos que tem você? Dos que a escutam e lhes importa um pouco o que diga?

Ela sorriu.

— Claro. Mas também são dos que esquadrinham minha alma e se metem em minha vida. Suponho que é difícil conseguir uma coisa sem a outra.

— Nisso tem razão — suspirou ele. — E têm muitos? Amigos quero dizer.

— Mmm. Amigos, família... Guardiões e protetores. Quase todos vampiros, mas também alguns mortais — olhou-o e sorriu de repente. — A verdade é que tenho tantos que até posso me permitir compartilhá-los com você.

— Agradeço muito, mas não. Não os necessito — Edge observou seu rosto um momento antes de voltar a fixar o olhar na estrada. — Não parece que sirva de muito a você, de qualquer modo. Ao menos, ultimamente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Esteve chorando esta noite.

Amber deveria estar acostumada à aguda capacidade de percepção dos vampiros. Aquele dom não devia surpreendê-la. Mas, mesmo assim, Edge a pegou despreparada.

— É por esse amigo teu que está doente? — perguntou ele. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — O que lhe acontece exatamente?

Ela piscou e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Como sabe que é um homem e não uma mulher? — Amber tinha erguido um escudo ao redor de seus pensamentos no momento em que tinha percebido que Edge era um vampiro. De modo que ele não podia estar lendo sua mente.

— Raramente se vê uma garota bonita chorando por outra. Esse cara de Salem... é seu noivo?

Ela sorriu.

— Não. É mas bem um irmão mais velho a quem amo muitíssimo. Uma vez me salvou a vida.

— Seriamente? Um mortal normal e comum?

— Will é possivelmente o mortal menos normal que possa haver. Foi coronel do exército. Das Forças Especiais. Capturado no deserto o torturaram até que escapou, e não lhes contou nada.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas E se voltou lentamente para olhá-la.

— Tem certeza que não está apaixonada por ele?

— Tenho certeza.

— Nem sequer deitou com ele?

— Não, isso jamais.

— Jamais?

— Quero dizer que jamais me deitaria com o Willem.

Ele sorriu.

— Ah. Acreditava que se referia a que fosse virgem.

Ela girou a cabeça para o guichê.

— Está sendo um pouquinho bisbilhoteiro, e faz uma hora que nos conhecemos, Edge.

— Deixou-me conduzir seu carro. Suponho que isso nos converte em íntimos.

— Pois supõe mal.

— Então, é? — ela o olhou enrugando o cenho. — Virgem, quero dizer.

— E que importa a você?

— Tenho curiosidade, isso é tudo.

— Pois não vou satisfazer sua curiosidade. Assim deixa de perguntar.

— É misteriosa, certo? Eu gosto disso — Edge esticou o braço por cima do assento e passou suavemente o dedo indicador por sua bochecha, fazendo-a estremecer-se . — Há muitas coisas de você que eu gosto Alby.

Ela baixou os olhos, tentou não ficar vermelha e que não lhe acelerasse o coração, porque ele o ouviria. Mas sua carícia a fez estremecer-se até os ossos.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta — Amber fixou os olhos nele, surpreendida por sua insistência – Falo do seu amigo Will. O que acontece a ele?

— Ah — Amber deixou que sua irritação se dissipasse. — Tem câncer.

— Terminal?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Isso é o que dizem. Mas eu não quero me dar por vencida ainda.

— Sério? — ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Suponho que... Enfim, dá no mesmo.

— Não, continua. O que ia dizer?

Ele a olhou com os olhos entreabertos. Quando a olhava, Amber sentia como se a tocasse, e nessa ocasião sentiu que seus olhos se deslizavam do seu rosto até seu pescoço, sobre seu seio, seus quadris e suas pernas, até o chão.

— É só que, bom, suponho que terá... poderes, a falta de uma palavra melhor, diferentes dos de outros vampiros. Curar enfermidades mortais é um deles?

— Não acredito — ele franziu o cenho, olhando-a, e Amber compreendeu o que queria lhe perguntar. — Há muitas coisas sobre mim mesma que não sei Edge. Não houve ninguém igual a mim antes, assim não tenho referências.

— Mas terá testado seus poderes. É imortal?

— Acredito que sim.

— Mas envelhece como uma mortal?

— Antes sim.

— Antes?

Ela franziu os lábios e não disse nada. Edge deslizou uma mão sobre a sua, que ela tinha apoiada sobre sua perna.

— Pobre cordeirinha, está bastante perdida, não? Apesar de todos os seus amigos.

— Estou perfeitamente bem.

— Não, o que é isso. Nem sequer sabe quem é. Nem o que quer ser.

Amber o olhou nos olhos e Edge lhe sustentou o olhar, sorriu suavemente e de repente pareceu um anjo cansado.

— Fica comigo uma temporada, Alby. Eu ajudarei você a encontrar a si mesma.

Ela franziu o cenho, assombrada pela reação que o contato de sua mão suscitava em seu corpo, e surpreendida por lhe permitir que entrelaçasse seus dedos. Edge fixou de novo a atenção na estrada, mas não lhe soltou a mão.

— Como? — perguntou ela. — Nem sequer me conhece.

— Mas eu gostaria de conhecê-la. Eu gostaria de explorar você inteira, por dentro e por fora. E, já que estamos nisso, você poderia fazer o mesmo comigo. Quem sabe o que descobriria?

Quando voltou a olhá-la, a expressão de seus olhos deixava ver claramente que Amber não o tinha interpretado mal. Edge pretendia que suas palavras soassem tão insinuantes como lhe tinha parecido, que acariciassem seus sentidos como veludo sobre cetim.

— Logo será de dia — disse ele. — Deveríamos procurar um lugar escuro e íntimo onde não bata sol.

Não tinha se excitado tanto em toda sua vida, pensou ela, aturdida.

— Conheço o lugar ideal. Para aqui mesmo.

Ele deteve o carro na sarjeta com um sorriso satisfeito. Amber apertou o botão do painel que abria o porta-malas e saiu do carro enquanto ele a olhava com o cenho franzido. Aproximou-se da parte de atrás, voltou-se para o porta-malas aberto e esperou a que ele se aproximasse. Edge a olhou a ela e logo olhou o porta-malas.

— Não é muito romântico, querida. E não há muito lugar para... mover-se.

— Então, sugiro que fique quieto.

Amber apoiou de repente as duas mãos sobre suas costas e empurrou com força. Surpreso por aquele ataque repentino, Edge caiu dentro do porta-malas e, enquanto rodava de costas, desconcertado, ela olhou a portinhola, baixou os olhos um instante, e fechou de repente.

Edge prorrompeu em uma corrente de blasfêmias.

— Merecia algo pior. Alguma vez ouviu falar de boas maneiras, Edge? Passou dos limites.

— Mas encantei você — ele golpeou o porta-malas sem muita convicção, para que não amassasse. — Abre ou encho seu belo carro de buracos!

— Faça isso, e irá caminhando até Salem. Faltam vinte minutos para que amanheça. Fique quieto e durma. Quando despertar, estaremos em Salem.

— Maldita menina mimada...

— Cuidado, Edge, ou despertará em um acostamento, em um lugar ensolarado e ao meio-dia.

Edge continuava resmungando em voz baixa quando Amber se aproximou da porta do motorista e se sentou atrás do volante.

 **Capítulo 03**

Assim que saiu o sol, Amber procurou um lugar onde estacionar e dar um cochilo. Supunha que seu cansaço era bem mais emocional que físico; — A impressão que lhe tinha causado a notícia da enfermidade de Will, a dor... E, logo, topar-se literalmente com o homem com quem sonhava há um ano. Estava aflita, e disse a si mesma que só precisava dormir um momento; que uma hora bastaria.

Voltou a ter aquele sonho.

Estava na cama, e Edge se aproximava lentamente dela; levava nas mãos uma caixa e a olhava fixamente nos olhos. No sonho, ela sentia um nó no estômago, e o coração parecia a ponto de arrebentar, repleto de emoções contraditórias, muito poderosas para poder suportar. Sentimentos apaixonados que giravam em torno daquele homem... e em torno do que continha a caixa. Não conseguia afastar os olhos dele e da lágrima que brotava de seu olho e rodava lentamente por sua bela bochecha. Ele se ajoelhava e baixava a caixa para que ela pudesse ver o que havia dentro.

«Não olhe!», sua consciência gritava. «É a morte o que ele traz! A morte!»

Amber despertou bruscamente e se levantou tão rápido que bateu o cotovelo na porta do carro.

Pouco a pouco foi se livrando do medo paralisante que o sonho deixava em seu rastro. O que significava aquilo? Estava cometendo um erro muito grave ao aproximar-se de Edge?

Suspirou e se perguntou se teria coragem para separar-se dele, embora decidisse que era o melhor. Olhou o relógio, piscou e voltou a olhá-lo. Eram mais das onze da manhã. Tinha dormido mais de cinco horas.

Que chateação.

Ligou o motor e pôs o carro em marcha. Duas horas depois, deteve-se para comer um sanduíche vegetal e ir ao banheiro assear-se um pouco, embora o que na verdade desejava era tomar uma ducha. Logo continuou dirigindo sem parar. Mas, mesmo assim, o sol estava se pondo a suas costas quando por fim tomou o caminho rural que levava serpenteando de Salem a Salem Harbor e dali à casa do Harbor Rock. Serafina e Will tinham comprado aquela casa cinco anos atrás, e Amber tinha estado ali várias vezes, mas ainda não tinha memorizado como se chegava de carro. Supunha que isso significava que a memória fotográfica não se achava entre seus dons. Já podia riscar uma coisa mais de sua lista de dúvidas, pensou.

A casa era moderna, uma gigantesca estrutura de madeira situada no extremo de uma pequena península e rodeada por rochas e espuma do mar. As janelas eram grandes e davam vista ao oceano. Ninguém teria suspeitado que ali vivesse uma mulher vampiro com seu amante mortal. Seu amante muito mortal.

Amber parou o carro, desligou o motor e ficou ali parada um momento, contemplando as formosas cores da casa de madeira ao tempo que tentava controlar suas emoções. Sua mãe tinha razão; não devia mostrar-se aflita. Will estava vivo. Rodeá-lo de choro não ia servir de nada, nem a ele, nem a Serafina. Amber fechou os olhos E procurou tirar forças da fraqueza.

Mas um golpe no porta-malas a tirou de sua concentração.

— Já é de noite e continuo trancado neste maldito buraco — ela baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu lentamente. — Alby está aí?

Toc, toc.

Ela franziu os lábios e apertou o botão. O porta-malas se abriu de repente, e ela sentiu que o carro se movia quando Edge saia. Abriu a porta e saiu, e ao virar-se, encontrou-se cara a cara com ele. Seu nariz chegava ao queixo.

— Isso não foi muito amável, sabe?

Ela sorriu.

— Tentava fazer com que entendesse meu ponto de vista.

— Pois eu entendi — disse ele.

— Serio?

Ele assentiu.

— Sim. É uma dessas mulheres que gostam que os homens lhes supliquem.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Engana-se.

— Enganado, eu? Vamos, Alby, gosto de você quanto você da mim. Reconhece.

Ela franziu os lábios e procurou armar-se de paciência.

— É bastante atraente, suponho. Mas eu não diria que eu gosto. Nem sequer o conheço.

Ele se aproximou e fixou os olhos em seus lábios.

— Então, insinuas que o magnetismo que há entre nós é meramente físico?

Ela piscou.

— Está pondo palavras em minha boca.

Ele seguiu olhando sua boca.

— Eu gostaria...

— Nem pense nisso.

Ele sorriu, e aquela covinha voltou a aparecer em sua bochecha. Amber amoleceu dos pés à cabeça.

— Está bem, reconheço que pareço um cavalo no cio. É porque não estou acostumado a tratar com meninas mimadas e virgens.

— Eu não disse que sou...

Ele levantou uma mão para sossegá-la e logo olhou para a casa.

— Então, é aqui onde vivem seus amigos? Ela assentiu. — Deveria ir — virou-se, disposto a partir.

— Estou segura de que não se importarão que... que traga um convidado.

Ele ficou imóvel, de costas para ela.

— Não se preocupe Alby. Não vou partir para sempre. Voltarei quando estiver instalado.

— É um presunçoso, sabe?

— Sim. E, se jogar bem suas cartas, pode ser que ele diga por que — tentou lhe dar um pontapé as costas, mas ele conseguiu esquivar-se; logo se voltou para olhá-la. — É um pouquinho violenta, não?

— Pelo visto é você que traz à tona meus instintos violentos.

Ele deixou que seu olhar fogoso se deslizasse sobre o corpo do Amber.

— Meteu-me no porta-malas como um vampiro. É muito forte?

— Mais do que acredita.

— Mais forte que eu?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Por que?

— Estava me perguntando se me dará uma surra se a beijar.

— Mas não...

Amber deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa quando ele a enlaçou pela cintura, apertou-a contra si e, enquanto lhe segurava a cabeça com a outra mão, apoderou-se de sua boca. Beijou-a com a boca aberta, acariciando e chupando seus lábios. E justo quando ela começava a relaxar e a abrir a boca, justo quando desejava que ele usasse sua língua e seguisse beijando-a muito, muito tempo, Edge a soltou e levantou a cabeça; piscou-lhe um olho, deu meia volta e se afastou pelo atalho que levava a estrada.

Não olhou para trás. Amber ficou ali parada, olhando-o até que se perdeu de vista, enquanto a brisa marinha refrescava sua pele acesa.

— O que era isso? — perguntou Rhiannon. Amber suspirou e se voltou para olhar a sua tia.

— Isso era Edge — lançou um olhar para Rhiannon, que estava ali parada, com seu cabelo comprido e muito negro ondeando ao vento, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão severa no rosto.

— Que tipo de nome é «Edge»?

— Um que lhe cai à perfeição, suponho. Onde está Pandora? Não a vejo por aqui.

Sua tentativa de mudar de assunto era ridícula, e sabia. Se estivesse na casa, a pantera que sua tia tinha por mascote estaria ali, colada às saias de sua proprietária.

— Está ficando velha. Ultimamente se sente mal em viagens longas. Ficou no Wind Ridge com o Eric, Tam e Roland. E agradece por você ter colocado seu nome em sua loja. Agora, se podemos voltar para o assunto que nos ocupa...

— Refere-se à Will?

— Refiro ao Edge — disse ela com tranquilidade. — Pode-se saber o que há entre você e esse indivíduo, Amber Lily?

— É muito cedo para dizer, Rhiannon. Mas será melhor que não apareça morto antes que tenha oportunidade de averiguá-lo.

Rhiannon sorriu.

— Pois convém que veja logo isso. Depois de beijar a minha sobrinha diante de meu nariz, pode ser que não tenha muito tempo — abriu os braços e Amber se aproximou dela e a abraçou suavemente. — Que tal está, tesouro? Senti saudades. Fazia meses que não a via.

— Pensei que estava bem, até que fiquei sabendo do Will.

Rhiannon esticou os lábios.

— Agora mesmo não está em casa. Tinha consulta com outro médico.

— E Fina?

— Disse-me que precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, assim que lhe preparei um banho bem quente e perfumado e lhe disse que ia dar um passeio pela praia. Sabia que estava perto e queria falar com você a sós antes que a veja.

— Como ele está?

— Surpreendentemente bem — disse Rhiannon. — Muito bem. Isso é o que me preocupa — Amber baixou os olhos e lambeu os lábios. Rhiannon respirou fundo e a segurou pelo braço. — Não há necessidade de que proteja seus pensamentos de mim, Amber. Não deixo de pensar nessa mesma ideia.

— Não sei a que se refere.

— Claro que sabe — Amber franziu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça. Trouxe as notas?

Amber levantou a cabeça bruscamente.

— Que notas?

— Oh, vamos, menina, não temos tempo que perder. As notas do Stiles. As que seus pais acreditam que estão guardadas em sua caixa forte. Trouxe-as, claro.

— Como sabe?

— É o que eu teria feito — disse Rhiannon. Amber suspirou. Sua tia a conhecia muito bem.

— Sim, trouxe-as, mas isso não significa que vamos encontrar a resposta nelas. Procurei e procurei, mas de momento...

Um grito horripilante rasgou de repente a escuridão, calando Amber na metade da frase. As duas puseram-se a correr para a casa, enquanto se ouvia um estrondo e um uivo.

— Meu deus, Fina... — murmurou Rhiannon, e apertou o passo até que se desvaneceu em um borrão negro.

Amber corria a passo mais próprio de um mortal. Fazia tempo que não ia por ali, e não queria tropeçar pelo caminho.

Quando chegou a casa, subiu correndo as escadas e entrou no banheiro, cuja porta estava totalmente aberta. Serafina estava no centro da habitação, empapada. E nua, salvo pela toalha branca que segurava contra seu peito. O suporte de vidro da penteadeira estava em pedacinhos. Havia produtos cosméticos espalhados por toda parte.

— Fina, carinho, o que aconteceu?

Rhiannon, que já tinha se encarregado da situação e tinha saído do banheiro, apareceu junto de Amber com um grosso penhoar nos braços.

— Vamos tirá-la daqui antes que se despedace — disse, e se aproximou de Serafina pisando em cacos de vidro. — Fique quieta, Fina. Não se mova.

Serafina estava tremendo e as olhava fixamente, sem as ver. Enquanto Rhiannon tentava lhe pôr as mangas do penhoar, Fina se separou dela com um grito estrangulado; logo se sentou sobre os joelhos entre os cristais quebrados, jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gemer como um animal ferido.

— Meu deus... — murmurou Rhiannon.

Amber sentiu que lhe saltavam as lágrimas e que sua garganta se apertava, mas reprimiu o impulso de tornar a chorar e se aproximou do Rhiannon. Cada uma delas passou um braço pelo ombro de Serafina e o braço livre sob suas coxas. A toalha caiu ao chão quando a levantaram e a tiraram do banheiro tentando não pisar nos cacos enquanto Serafina se desmanchava em um pranto incontrolável. Deixaram-na sobre uma ampla cama rodeada de finíssimas cortinas negras. Amber vislumbrou sangue, mas não soube de onde procedia.

— Cuida dela. Eu vou limpar o banheiro — disse Rhiannon. Recolheu o penhoar, que tinha caído no meio caminho entre o banho e a cama e o jogou para Amber. Depois retornou ao banheiro.

Amber sentou-se na cama e pôs o penhoar em Serafina. Ela não resistiu. Chorava e seu corpo inteiro se sacudia por um fluxo de emoções semelhante a uma tormenta.

— Não acontece nada, Fina. Tudo vai dar certo — Amber fechou o penhoar na frente, esticando a parte de baixo sobre as longas pernas de Serafina, e amarrou frouxamente o cinturão. Logo se inclinou sobre ela para afastar do rosto molhado o cabelo negro e encaracolado. — Faz bem chorar — murmurou. — Não é de pedra — piscou para refrear suas lágrimas, apesar de ser quase impossível contê-las.

O rosto de Fina se contraiu em uma careta dolorosa.

— É... ele não pode... Não posso. Não posso...

— Sei, sei — Amber a abraçou, apertando-a suavemente, e de repente lhe pareceu loucura estar reconfortando a uma das duas mulheres mais fortes e duras que tinha conhecido na vida. A outra estava no banheiro e, se seus sentidos não a enganavam, também estava chorando.

— É muito cruel — murmurou Serafina . — Muito cruel. Por que o tiram de mim? Por quê?

— Não sei.

Serafina estremeceu e, soltando-se dos braços de Amber, caiu na cama e se aconchegou de lado, em posição fetal, de costas para ela.

— Sabia que não devia apaixonar-me por ele.

— Não diga isso — Amber fechou os olhos e pensou que aquele era o motivo pelo qual nunca devia entregar-se a um homem até esse ponto. Nunca.

— Todas as pessoas que amo me abandonam. Minha mãe morreu ao me dar a luz. Minha irmã sempre me odiou por isso. Meu primeiro amor, André, conspirou e pôs a todo o clã contra mim. Bartrone, meu sire, caminhou para o sol um amanhecer — seus ombros deixaram de repente de tremer. — Pela primeira vez, entendo por que o fez.

— Não fale assim, Fina. Tem que ser forte.

— Estou cansada de ser forte. Estou tão cansada... — soluçou. Se Willem morrer...

— Willem não morreu ainda — disse Rhiannon com aspereza da porta da habitação . — Se seu destino é morrer, terá tempo para ficar histérica quando ocorrer. Enquanto isso, não se dê por vencida tão facilmente.

Serafina se virou e olhou Rhiannon com irritação.

— Os médicos dizem que não há esperança.

— Médicos mortais. Humanos. Idiotas. O que sabem eles de nós, de nossa espécie? Nós podemos fazer coisas que eles não podem nem sonhar, Serafina. Comparados com eles, somos deuses.

— Will não é um deus. Não é um de nós. É só um homem.

— É muito mais que isso e você sabe — Rhiannon se aproximou e tirou do bolso de sua saia de seda um frasquinho de cristal com uma rolha de cortiça. — Beba isto.

— O que é?

Rhiannon tirou a rolha.

— Uma versão modificada desse delicioso tranquilizante que inventou a DIP para utilizá-lo conosco. Eric esteve brincando com ele. Tem muitos usos para nossa espécie. Ajuda a suportar a dor. Fará você dormir.

— Não quero dormir. Quero estar com o Willem quando voltar.

— Ainda demorará horas para voltar. Já estará acordada quando retornar, prometo a você.

Rhiannon aproximou o frasquinho dos lábios da Serafina e esta engoliu seu conteúdo e fez uma careta. Logo lambeu os lábios e olhou a Amber aos olhos:

— Me alegro de vê-la.

— E eu de estar aqui.

— Sinto... tudo isto.

— Não se preocupe. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, a estar alturas já teria destruído a casa.

Ela piscou lentamente. .

— Sabia o risco que corria. Mas não, nem sequer é um risco. Quando um imortal se apaixona por um mortal, o resultado é certo — olhou para Rhiannon . — Estava avisada.

— Isto ainda não terminou Serafina — disse Rhiannon. — Durma. Dê-me tempo para fazer o que sei de melhor.

Fina levantou as sobrancelhas.

— E o que é? Aterrorizar as pessoas?

— Fazer-me de deusa, é obvio — Rhiannon olhou Amber de soslaio, e Amber compreendeu imediatamente o que estava pensando.

Ficaram as duas ali até que Serafina deslizou em um profundo torpor. Logo Rhiannon tocou o ombro do Amber, indicou a porta com a cabeça e voltou a descer as escadas.

Edge estava fora da casa, escondido entre as sombras. Tinha ouvido o grito, o estrondo, os vidros quebrados, foi só despedir-se de Alby e imediatamente tinha aberto todos os seus sentidos e havia voltado correndo a casa, que se levantava a beira do mar.

Não tinha entrado. Não precisava. Podia ver o que acontecia do exterior. Era errado entre seus congêneres bisbilhotar dessa maneira, mas não dava importância ao protocolo e a etiqueta dos não mortos. Nunca tinha dado importância a isso. Em geral, aquele tipo de bisbilhotice não passava despercebida, mas as três mulheres do interior da casa estavam tão angustiadas que não detectaram sua presença. A mulher a que chamavam Fina sofria por um mortal que se achava à beira da morte. Willem. Era seu companheiro, deduziu Edge, que, ao sentir sua dor, teve que proteger-se contra ela, pois era muito intensa. Quase paralisante.

Não estava certo de que a Menina Prometida e sua «tia» Rhiannon eram conscientes disso, mas para ele estava claro que Serafina, a cigana, não queria seguir vivendo uma vez que Willem tivesse morrido. Seus sentidos o percebiam tão claramente como as imagens daquela mulher dançando ao redor de uma fogueira, em meio de um círculo de carretas pintadas nas quais se lia a palma da mão em troca de um pouco de prata, fazia muitíssimo tempo.

A ele, naturalmente, pouco importava. Tinha a sensação de que aquela mulher tinha conhecido em outro tempo o que ele já sabia. Quão absurdo era preocupar-se com os outros. Que estúpido e destrutivo era antepor o bem-estar dos outros ao próprio. Serafina tinha aprendido aquela lição em outro tempo. E a tinha esquecido. E agora estava pagando o preço. Morreria. Não havia dúvida. Uns dias, talvez umas horas depois da morte de seu companheiro, ela tiraria a sua vida. Edge sentiu um nó no estômago ao pensar em quanto ia doer aquilo para Alby. Logo se recordou que para ele importava bem pouco. Alby não era nada para ele.

Concentrou-se de novo. A vampiresa a quem chamavam Rhiannon, que lhe parecia extremamente velha e poderosa, e que vislumbrava entre dunas e pirâmides, templos egípcios e faraós, tinha levado Alby ao piso de baixo, onde as duas se achavam sentadas. Edge voltou a abrir seus sentidos para assistir à cena mentalmente.

Sentada em uma cadeira que parecia um trono, Rhiannon olhou para Alby e disse:

— Não podemos permitir.

— Não sei se podemos fazer algo para impedir.

— Tolices. Há uma coisa que podemos fazer. E você sabe tão bem como eu. .

— Rhiannon, não sei se...

Rhiannon levantou uma mão e Amber guardou silêncio.

— Você o viu igual a mim. Faz cinco anos, Willem atirou Frank Stiles por um escarpado. Stiles deveria ter morrido. Mas não morreu. Subiu em uma lancha e fugiu.

— Não sabemos se era ele — disse Amber suavemente, embora soubesse que, com efeito, tratava-se de Stiles. Edge sentiu que sabia, e sentiu que Rhiannon também estava certa. — O sujeito da lancha estava muito longe, nem sequer nós podíamos vê-lo com clareza. Pode ser que o mar tenha levado o corpo de Stiles.

— Não, não é verdade. Esse homem ressuscitou. Sobreviveu, e vive ainda.

— Talvez...

— Um mortal como outro qualquer, Amber. Nem sequer um Escolhido. Os rumores são certos. Stiles fabricou um soro a partir de seu sangue e se fez indestrutível. Mas, se pôde fazer uma vez, poderá de novo.

Amber baixou a cabeça.

— Não sabemos como o fez. Em suas notas não há nenhuma fórmula. Não disse a ninguém o que estava fazendo, nem sequer aos ajudantes em quem mais confiava. Ninguém sabe como o conseguiu, se é que o conseguiu: Além dele mesmo.

Rhiannon pareceu considerar aquela ideia um momento. Logo disse:

— Se tivesse a fórmula, deixaria que usássemos seu sangue para fabricar o soro?

— Daria qualquer coisa para salvar ao Willem. Isto não é diferente de oferecer um rim, ou um transplante de medula óssea. Claro que o faria.

Edge estava assombrado. Por que razão alguém estaria disposto a fazer algo assim por outra pessoa? Para ele não tinha sentido. Uma vozinha sussurrou em seu interior que ele também teria feito o mesmo fazia muitíssimo tempo. Por seus pintinhos. Pela pequena Bridget. Mas tinha aprendido que era absurdo querer às pessoas até esse ponto. Nem todo o amor do mundo podia deter a morte quando chegava.

Rhiannon posou sua mão sobre a de Amber.

— Eric quer que mande a ele todos os diários de Stiles, junto com uma amostra de seu sangue. Está trabalhando sem descanso para encontrar a fórmula.

Amber assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas tem cópia de tudo.

— Sei. Acredito que está convencido de que pode haver algo que passou por cima, algo que a fotocopiadora não tenha registrado. Uma tinta especial, ou possivelmente alguma anotação nas tampas dos arquivos. Não sei.

— Então os enviaremos. E o sangue também. Mas... e se não conseguir a tempo?

Rhiannon assentiu com a cabeça.

— Já estou me ocupando disso. Penso encontrar ao Stiles. E me acredite, quando o encontrar, assegurar-me-ei de que me conte seus segredos.

Amber sentiu um leve calafrio. Edge sentiu seu eco. E sentiu também um repentino arrebatamento de agitação. Se a imortalidade de Stiles era resultado de um soro extraído do sangue daquela jovem, então a chave de sua debilidade se achava também dentro dela. Tudo o que lhe tinha contado a enfermeira estava certo. Stiles tinha tido que descobrir todos os segredos da garota, até os que ela mesma ignorava. Tinha que saber o que era que podia matá-la. E ele tinha que estar perto quando encontrassem Stiles. Para poder acabar com ele. Estava seguro de que Rhiannon, aquela mulher imponente, não quereria que a acompanhasse em sua caçada ao homem. Mas isso não importava. Rhiannon não ia encontrar Stiles, pensou de repente. Porque Stiles estaria ali. Ali, naquela casa. Stiles não tinha tido oportunidade de completar seus experiências com a Menina Prometida. Sua fuga devia tê-lo posto à beira da loucura. Era muito possível que, tal como Amber Lily, não conhecesse ainda toda a extensão de seus poderes. Talvez nem sequer conhecesse seus pontos fracos. E devia arder em desejos de averiguá-lo.

Sim, Stiles viria ali porque Edge tinha a isca perfeita para atraí-lo. Amber Lily Bryant. Alby.

Ganharia sua confiança. Descobriria seus segredos. Faria correr o rumor de que estava ali, e logo a usaria para atrair o seu odiado rival. E depois mataria ao Frank Stiles. Seria muito fácil.

— Rhiannon — disse Amber suavemente quando a outra se levantou. — Terá que ter muito cuidado com ele. Se o matas, nunca saberemos seus segredos.

— Oh, não o matarei. Pode ser que o faça suplicar pela morte, mas não o farei — Amber assentiu. — Você deve ficar aqui, Amber. Dante e Morgan estão a caminho, mas mesmo assim, Serafina precisa de você. E Willem também. Não tem a ninguém durante o dia. Isso não é bom estando doente — Amber assentiu. — Eu mesma levarei os diários e o sangue ao Eric.

— Meus pais também vão vê-lo, se por acaso podem dar uma mão.

— Bem. Necessitamos toda a ajuda possível — Rhiannon baixou a cabeça e sorriu levemente. — Se alguém me houvesse dito que algum dia estaria tão desesperada para salvar a vida de um mortal, teria rido em seu rosto — disse. — Mas não suporto ver essa perua sofrer tanto.

— Isso é porque recorda a você mesma — disse Amber.

— Por favor, não compare. Eu sou a filha de um faraó. Uma princesa do Egito.

— Mas ela é dura como uma rocha, altiva e desumana.

Rhiannon baixou a cabeça.

— E, entretanto ficou reduzida a... –lançou um olhar para cima, para o segundo piso. — Não suporto vê-la assim. .

— Sei — Amber baixou a cabeça e suspirou. — Então, quando quer partir?

— Assim que Willem volte — suspirou Rhiannon. — Suponho que foi boa ideia que esse cabeçudo tenha ido sozinho à consulta desta tarde. Acredito que sabia que Serafina precisava desabafar.

— E que não o faria diante dele — acrescentou Amber, fazendo um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça. — Sabe extrair sangue, Rhiannon? — começou a subir a manga da camisa enquanto falava.

Rhiannon pôs-se a rir suavemente e Amber, dando-se conta de quão irônico era perguntar aquilo a um vampiro, sorriu. Logo, sua tia assentiu.

— Eric me deu instruções bastante precisas. Tenho tudo o que necessitamos em meu quarto. Fiz uma visita noturna a uma clínica médica de Salem.

— Pois vamos lá — disse Amber, ficando em pé.

Edge tinha que ver aquilo com seus próprios olhos. Aproximou-se sigilosamente da casa e abriu seus sentidos para determinar a posição das duas mulheres. Logo se introduziu na casa, aproximou-se silenciosamente do dormitório E viu como Rhiannon amarrava uma borracha ao redor do antebraço de Amber, inseria uma agulha no ângulo de seu braço e soltava a borracha.

Um néctar escarlate fluiu da carne rosada e tenra de Amber, encheu o tubo e começou a encher a bolsa de plástico que havia em seu outro extremo. O sangue corria ao compasso do pulso de Amber. Edge sentiu um anseio repentino. Não conseguia afastar os olhos do fluxo de sangue que ia enchendo a bolsa. Lambeu os lábios. Sua paixão se agitou. Quanto gostaria de prová-la. Só uma vez.

— Esta quantia bastará – disse Rhiannon quando a bolsa estava cheia. Logo tirou a agulha, aplicou uma gaze de algodão à diminuta espetada e dobrou o braço de Amber. Depois recolheu as outras coisas. — Descanse um pouco. Eu vou guardar isto e trazer um pouco de suco para você.

Edge se escondeu em um canto quando Rhiannon saiu do quarto. Rhiannon parou no corredor, franziu o cenho e olhou de um lado e do outro. Edge tentou proteger-se. Devia ter baixado a guarda, excitado pelo sangue.

Ao ver que ela seguia seu caminho, entrou no quarto. Amber ficou espantada ao vê-lo.

— O que você faz aqui?

— Eu disse que voltaria — Edge sentiu um nó no estômago. — Senti que precisava de ajuda, que estavam tirando seu sangue. Mas vejo que interpretei mal a situação — aproximou-se da cama onde ela estava deitada.

— Não aconteceu nada, mas me alegra saber que estava disposto a vir em meu auxílio.

Edge tomou seu pulso, esticou-lhe o braço e tirou suavemente a gaze que cobria a espetada.

— Sou um herói, suponho — murmurou. Logo abaixou a cabeça e encostou os lábios na ferida. Provou o sabor de um pingo de sangue e sua mente explodiu em chamas.

Notou que ela exalava um leve suspiro, e não pôde resistir à tentação de percorrer com a língua o oco de seu cotovelo, saboreando a diminuta gota de sangue que havia nele. Um calafrio lhe percorreu até os ossos ao sentir seu sabor.

Amber não tinha o mesmo sabor de uma mulher mortal. Mas tampouco tinha o gosto de uma vampiresa. Seu sabor era distinto, exótico, e a sacudida que o percorreu quando o sangue dela tocou sua língua lhe pareceu muito mais poderosa que qualquer outra coisa que houvesse sentido antes.

Ela fechou os dedos sobre seu cabelo. Quase lhe apertou a cabeça contra seu braço. Quase. Tremia-lhe a mão pelo esforço de refrear-se. Edge o sentiu. Tudo o que ela sentia chegava até ele como um sussurro.

Obrigou-se a levantar a cabeça e se perguntou que espécie de poder era o daquela mulher. Nunca havia sentido nada semelhante, nem tinha ouvido nada a respeito daquele fenômeno nas lendas que falavam sobre a Menina Prometida. Nenhuma delas dizia que ao tocá-la sentiria uma descarga, que seu sabor pudesse ser aditivo, ou que o olhar daqueles profundos e escuros olhos pudesse ser perigoso.

Precisava afastar os olhos e refazer-se, de modo que se virou para pegar um dos curativos que havia sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Tirou-lhe o envoltório e tentou evitar o tremor das mãos quando o pôs sobre a espetada.

— Gr... obrigado — murmurou ela.

Edge a olhou nos olhos um momento e compreendeu que estava tão comovida como ele. Pensou em beijá-la. Não para pôr em prática seu plano, mas sim porque gostava. E ele nunca se privava do que gostava. Assim que se inclinou um pouco para ela.

— Vá, vá, o que temos aqui? — perguntou Rhiannon da soleira.

 **Capítulo 04**

Edge parou em seco e notou a expressão de alarme de Amber ao ouvir a voz da outra mulher. Amber clareou a garganta.

— Tia Rhiannon, este é Edge.

Rhiannon se aproximou. Edge se levantou, dando a volta para olhá-la, compôs seu sorriso mais encantador. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

— É um prazer conhecê-la. Ouvi falar de você. A princesa do Egito, não?

O severo e formoso semblante de Rhiannon se suavizou ligeiramente.

— Sim — estreitou-lhe a mão. — Como conheceu minha Amber Lily?

— Atropelou-me com o carro.

Rhiannon piscou e olhou para Amber perplexa.

— Foi um acidente — disse Amber. — Pensei que o mínimo que podia fazer era trazê-lo. De qualquer forma, vinha para cá.

Rhiannon levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Seriamente? E o que o trouxe para Salem Harbor, Edge?

— A Ferrari de Amber — ela fez uma careta, como se não achasse graça na piada. — A verdade é que sempre quis conhecê-la.

Ela não pareceu acreditar.

— Pois já está aqui.

Ele lambeu os lábios.

— Eu, eu... Ouvi ruídos. Posso fazer algo para ajudar?

— Temos tudo sob controle.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e lançou um olhar para Amber.

— Então, acredito que deveria ir e... deixá-las sozinhas.

Rhiannon se separou da porta e disse:

— Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

Amber se sentou na cama.

— Tem onde ficar?

Ele sorriu.

— Já encontrarei um lugar. Sempre encontro. Amber lançou a Rhiannon um olhar suplicante, ao qual a outra respondeu franzindo o cenho. Mas então lhes chegou outra voz de fora da casa.

— Esse é o problema das princesas. Podem ser muito grosseiras — uma terceira mulher entrou no dormitório. Levava um grosso penhoar e parecia esgotada. Arrastava um pouco os pés ao andar e tinha os olhos avermelhados, como se tivesse estado chorando ou tivesse ressaca.

Amber se levantou de um salto, e Rhiannon estendeu os braços à outra mulher, mas esta levantou as mãos e as deteve a ambas.

— Já basta.

Rhiannon suspirou, mas baixou os braços.

— Deveria estar dormindo.

A outra deu de ombros.

— Diga a seu amigo Eric que tem que revisar seu tranquilizante para vampiros. Pode ser que deixe fora do ar Rhiannon, mas a uma vampiresa tão poderosa como eu só produz um leve enjôo.

— Se estivesse em forma, cigana, ensinaria a você o que é ser poderosa de verdade — disse Rhiannon suavemente. Não era uma ameaça real.

A «cigana» cruzou o quarto e abraçou a Amber com ternura.

— Não dei boas-vindas como é devido, verdade?

— É compreensível — disse Amber enquanto a abraçava. Ao separar-se, a vampiresa observou Amber, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

— Está mais vermelho que da última vez que a vi.

— Mais violáceo que vermelho — disse Rhiannon.

Amber deu de ombros.

— Muda o tempo todo. Minha mãe diz que tenho cabelo de corvo com reflexos de sangue.

Tudo nela eram reflexos, pensou Edge. Seus olhos, negros como o ébano, voltavam-se quase azuis como a noite se olhasse de perto. Edge se perguntava se também foram transformando-se com o tempo, ou se sempre tinham sido assim. Embora pouco importasse a ele

A terceira mulher se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão, esboçando um débil sorriso.

— Sou Serafina.

Ele lhe deu a mão. O apertão de Serafina não era tão forte como teria esperado de uma vampiresa tão velha como ela. O poder do vampiro flutuava a seu redor como um nimbo. Crescia com a idade, e Edge sentiu sua profundidade naquela mulher, que parecia irradiar quase a mesma força que Rhiannon. Entretanto, aquele poder parecia escondido, ou adormecido·.

— Chamam-me Edge.

— E é amigo do Amber Lily?

Ele olhou para Amber.

— Eu gostaria de ser.

— Então pode ficar aqui, conosco.

— Poderíamos falar um momento, por favor? — Sussurrou Rhiannon.

— Serafina lhe lançou um olhar.

— Não há necessidade de ficar com secretos, Rhiannon Suponho que Edge já se deu conta de que não confia nele, e de que vigia a Amber Lily como sua Pandora vigiaria a um antílope recém caçado.

— «Pandora?», sussurrou — Edge mentalmente para Amber perguntando-se se ela ouviria e responderia:

— «Sua mascote. Uma pantera negra», respondeu ela.

Edge ficou impressionado com suas habilidades telepáticas e não soube como receber a notícia de que Rhianon tinha como mascote uma pantera, assim não disse nada.

Serafina se aproximou dele e observou seu rosto.

— Não é que a proteja demasiado, nada disso. Há muito filhos da puta por aí que dariam qualquer coisa para pôr as mãos em cima da nossa Amber Lily.

Ele tentou aparentar surpresa e olhou as três sucessivamente.

— E acreditam que eu possa ser um deles? Sou um vampiro senhoras. Um dos seus.

— É um vampiro. Mas não um dos nossos — disse Rhiannon com voz suave e ameaçadora.

Ele levantou as mãos.

— Não vim aqui procurando alojamento grátis.

Serafina deu de ombros.

— Mesmo assim não me ocorre melhor modo de vigiá-lo.

Ele sorriu

— Nem sonhe senhora — logo se voltou para Amber. — Eu me vou daqui, Alby. Mas não estarei muito longe.

Virou-se para a porta, mas Amber aproximou-se dele.

— Edge, não tem por que...

Calou-se quando ele se voltou de repente, enlaçou-a pela cintura, atraiu-a para si e a beijou na boca. Não foi um beijo longo. Não pretendia que fosse. Era uma mensagem. E Edge pensou que as vampiresas o receberam alto e claro.

Quando soltou Amber, ela o olhou com o cenho franzido, quase como se soubesse o que ele pretendia. Maldição supunha que devia estar aturdida e com os joelhos tremendo. Mas de repente parecia olhá-lo com a mesma desconfiança que as outras duas.

— Nos veremos logo — disse Edge e, dando meia volta, saiu ao corredor, desceu as escadas e abandonou a casa.

Amber fechou os olhos, ergueu os ombros e se voltou para olhar para Rhiannon e Serafina.

— Não comecem.

— Eu não gosto dele — disse Rhiannon.

— Está tramando algo — acrescentou Serafina.

— Claro que está tramando algo — Amber começou a descer as escadas, seguida pelas outras duas. Entrou na cozinha, pôs um bule no fogo e procurou em um armário o chá que Wiliem e a ela tanto gostavam. Só então se voltou e olhou às outras duas mulheres. Sentem-se.

— Amber... — começou a dizer Rhiannon.

— Disse que se sentem. Serafina vai cair se não se sentar – segurou-a pelo braço e a aproximou uma cadeira.

Serafina se sentou. Rhiannon, não. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e transpassou Amber com o olhar.

— Amber, é muito bonito, isso eu reconheço — disse. Serafina estava de acordo.

— Bonito de morrer.

— O melhor cara que vi em toda minha vida acrescentou Amber. As duas a olharam com os olhos arregalados. — Eu não nasci ontem, sabem?

— Não. Só faz vinte e três anos — disse Rhiannon. — Ou seja, ontem.

— Pode ser para você. Mas não sou estúpida.

— Eu não disse que é estúpida, Amber, só... inexperiente.

— Com os homens, quer dizer — acrescentou Serafina.

— Não tanto para não ver quando tentam jogar comigo. Mas seriamente acreditam que engulo isso? Aparece do nada no meio de uma estrada às escuras e não noto que está lá. Tinha que estar camuflando-se sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. — Estive pensando nisso todo o caminho. A única resposta que me ocorre é que não queria que o visse antes que o atropelasse — Rhiannon piscou, olhou a Serafina e logo voltou a olhar para Amber. — E por coincidência também vinha para Salem. Vamos, teria que ser uma cretina para engolir isso.

— Mas o trouxe de qualquer forma — murmurou Serafina.

Amber assentiu e, colocando-se atrás dela, apertou-lhe os ombros.

— Sim. E sinto muito ter acrescentado mais tensão a uma situação que já é insuportável, Serafina. Não queria piorar as coisas.

— Então, por que o fez? –perguntou Rhiannon.

Amber a olhou nos olhos.

— Acredito... acredito que devia fazê-lo.

— O que quer dizer?

Amber suspirou e moveu a cabeça de um lado para outro.

— Olhem, eu sei o que faço, de acordo? Ainda não estou preparada para falar disso. Mesmo por que há coisas muito mais importantes em que pensar — inclinou-se para Serafina. — Não se preocupe por isso. Eu me ocupo de Edge. E não perca a esperança pelo Wiliem.

Serafina girou a cabeça para olhar a Amber e logo fixou o olhar em Rhiannon.

— Estão planejando algo, verdade?

Amber assentiu.

— Amber, não... — começou a dizer Rhiannon.

— Tem direito de saber — Amber se sentou em uma cadeira, junto de Serafina, pegou suas mãos e a olhou nos olhos. — Recorda quando Will me salvou do Stiles e o atirou ao mar do alto desse escarpado?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Nunca encontramos seu corpo.

— Eu acredito que seu corpo não estava ali. Rhiannon e eu... acreditamos que sobreviveu.

— Mas como...? — logo piscou e seus olhos se dilataram. — As experiências? Acreditam que teve êxito?

— Não estamos seguras — disse Rhiannon.

— Mas vamos averiguar — o bule começou a apitar suavemente. Amber se levantou para apagar o fogo. — Nosso novo amigo Edge não tem nenhuma importância comparado a isso.

Rhiannon suspirou.

— Nisso acredito que tenho que dar razão a você.

Amber pôs uma bolsinha de chá em sua xícara e a encheu de água quente.

— Rhiannon vai levar uma amostra de meu sangue ao Eric em Wind Ridge. Meus pais se encontrarão com ela lá. Já conhece o Eric. E se pode encontrar algo, encontrá-lo-á. É só questão de tempo.

— Tempo... — suspirou Serafina, baixando a cabeça . — Disso não temos muito.

— Dante e Morgan estão a caminho, Serafina — disse Rhiannon — vão trabalhar daqui para localizar Frank Stiles. Se ainda está vivo, o encontrarão. E quando soubermos onde está... — Rhiannon não acabou a frase. Não precisava.

— Pode ser que não tenha importância — disse Serafina em voz baixa. — Embora encontremos um modo de... de fazer isto... — «Deus», pensou Amber. «Nem sequer pode dizê-lo» . — Não estou certa de que Willem queira renunciar a sua mortalidade.

Amber franziu o cenho.

— Então, já falou com ele?

Serafina moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Tentamos não fazê-lo. Está tão empenhado em que vivamos o momento, tão decidido que não me torture pensando no inevitável... — levantou os olhos e disse. — Ou no que acredita inevitável.

— Então, não sabe — disse Amber. — Nem saberá até que você pergunte.

— É um homem muito teimoso.

— Não o são todos? — perguntou Rhiannon, e engoliu saliva, olhando de novo para Amber. — Mesmo assim, eu não gosto da ideia de partir enquanto esse tal Edge ronda por aqui.

— Já disse que eu me ocupo de Edge — disse Amber. .

— Nós cuidaremos dela — disse Serafina, e mordeu o lábio. — Embora suponha que isso não a reconforta, tendo em conta o que passou na última vez que tivemos Amber a nosso cuidado.

— Amber não necessita que ninguém cuide dela – disse Amber.

Rhiannon suspirou.

— Dante e Morgan chegarão muito em breve. Suponho que entre os quatro... — deixou que sua voz se apagasse.

Amber não insistiu em que podia cuidar de si mesma. Sabia que não serviria de nada. Como uma garota de vinte e três anos podia convencer a um par de imortais com muitos séculos nas suas costas que era uma mulher adulta? Era impossível. Retornou à mesa com sua infusão, sentou-se e a bebeu enquanto pedia paciência ao céu.

Edge sorriu ironicamente enquanto contemplava a igreja abandonada. Não tinha se afastado da costa da península porque gostava. Fazia muito tempo que não passava uma temporada junto ao oceano. O mar estava essa noite escuro e melancólico, e parecia ocultar um mistério em suas profundidades. Recordava-lhe os olhos de Amber Lily. E, por alguma razão, sentia a necessidade de não perdê-lo de vista. Assim esteve caminhando pela linha da praia, cobrindo vários quilômetros em muito pouco tempo. E então o viu. O alto campanário, com as vigas nuas em alguns lugares, ali onde as tábuas tinham sido arrancadas pelas tormentas e as investidas do mar. Sua cor, antigamente branca, parecia agora de um esvaído tom de cinza claro. Não era uma igreja grande. Era um simples quadrado, um pouco mais longo que largo, de costas para o mar.

Enquanto rodeava a melancólica igreja, notou que as altas janelas arqueadas, fechadas com portinhas antigamente vermelhas, estavam vedadas com tábuas cruzadas. As portas duplas da fachada estavam também vedadas. Em outra época tinha havido uma escadaria, mas o tempo tinha carcomido os degraus, dos quais só restavam alguns pedaços de madeira roídos, rodeando um quadrado de dois metros de terra negra que se abria sob as portas como uma espantosa cicatriz.

Em ambos os lados da igreja tinha árvores mortas, na frente do edifício se levantavam um punhado de arbustos, rodeados de um ralo matagal de ervas daninhas. Edge encaminhou para ali e encontrou a estreita vereda pela qual possivelmente já não passava ninguém. Tinha um sulco de erva no centro e esvaídos rastros de pneumáticos a cada lado. Certamente tinha sido substituída por uma estrada de asfalto, mais reta, várias décadas atrás. Talvez tivessem construído uma igreja nova junto à estrada. Mas aquela não se usava fazia muito tempo.

Aproximou-se do lado em que as ervas daninhas eram mais densas e arrancou sem esforço as tábuas. Logo abriu os posti gos para deixar visível a janela quebrada. Se não estivesse arrebentada, teria que quebrar de qualquer forma. Não pensava em arrancar as tábuas das janelas que davam à praia, por onde podia passar algum transeunte e notá-lo. E as portas dianteiras também eram mais fáceis de ver, se alguém passasse por ali. Tinha que ser por aquele lado ou nada.

Afastou os vidros quebrados, tomando cuidado de não cortar-se. Não queria sangrar até morrer antes que amanhecesse Logo agarrou à parte de debaixo da janela e saltou através dela, apoiando os pés na parte de dentro.

Enquanto sacudia as mãos, deu uma olhada ao redor.

As paredes estavam descascadas; as tábuas do chão, quebradas; e as teias de aranha formavam um denso manto. Foi afastando ao entrar na igreja. Ficava um par de bancos, como os poucos dentes de um velho.

Na parte dianteira, o chão se elevava, embora não havia altar. Viu uma porta mais à frente do estrado, aproximou-se dela e tentou abri-la, admirando o intrincado desenho do trinco de bronze, enegrecido pelo tempo. A porta estava torta, não queria mover-se, mas ele era um vampiro e não estava de humor para tolices. Deu um empurrão e a porta cedeu de repente e ficou pendurada de um lado, pois faltava uma dobradiça.

Edge entrou no cômodo. Era um quarto pequeno; certamente, um armazém. Na parede do fundo havia estantes; inclusive havia uma caixa ou duas, cobertas de mofo. Tirou uma de uma prateleira. O fundo bolorento cedeu e o conteúdo da caixa caiu sobre seus pés.

Velas.

Edge sorriu. Perfeito. Tudo que um vampiro necessitava para sentir-se como em casa. Uma abertura no chão levava a um pequeno porão no que mal havia espaço para ficar de pé. O chão estava sujo; as paredes de pedra, escoradas, não tinham nenhuma pingo de cimento. Edge assentiu com a cabeça, gostando, e retornou ao piso de cima, onde pendurou sua mochila em um banco. Logo levantou um dos outros dois bancos, levou-o a parte dianteira e o colocou no centro do estrado onde em outro tempo tinha estado o altar.

Retornou a por sua mochila, abriu-a e tirou um saquinho que levou com ele. Do saquinho extraiu vários objetos pequenos que foi colocando com toda delicadeza em círculo sobre o banco. Uma navalha automática, com punho de madeira, com as iniciais do Billy Boy gravadas na parte de trás. A lua crescente de prata que Ginger levava na orelha. A pluma de ouro do Scottie. Scottie sempre tinha tido alma de poeta. E as presilhas de opala que Bridget costumava usar no cabelo.

Edge tirou um punhado de velas do armazém, usou seu acendedor para acendê-las, deixou que a cera gotejasse sobre o banco e foi colocando direitas as velas sobre ele, para que não caíssem, formando um círculo ao redor de sua pequena coleção de lembranças, sobre as quais dançava a alegre luz das chamas.

Sua família. Aqueles objetos representavam a sua família. A única que tinha conhecido. A única que amava, porque não desejava voltar a sentir aquela dor. As pessoas que representavam tinham morrido fazia muito tempo. Caçadas e executadas por um homem chamado Frank W. Stiles. E Edge estava mais perto que nunca de encontrá-lo e de desabar finalmente sobre ele sua vingança.

— Está muito bonito — disse Amber ao Will quando voltou para casa.

— Esperava outra coisa? — ele deixou de lado sua bengala e a abraçou.

Amber notou que seus braços continuavam a ser fortes e poderosos. Sorriu e lhe devolveu o abraço. Não queria admitir que tivesse esperado outra coisa. Will tinha câncer, estava sentenciado a morte. Ela esperava que estivesse pálido e débil, que tivesse perdido peso. Mas não era assim. O cabelo havia se tornado branco. Seu rosto parecia mais magro, e tinha mais rugas ao redor dos olhos, mas pareciam mais produzidas pela risada que pelo passar do tempo. E embora sua claudicação fosse mais pronunciada que antes, isso podia ser por diversas razões, além do câncer.

— Não pareço um doente terminal, não é pequena? — perguntou ele.

Amber estremeceu, mas conseguiu conservar seu sorriso.

— Parece saudável como um cavalo. Parece que é preciso algo mais que um pequeno câncer para vencer a um coronel das Forças Especiais.

— Um coronel reformado — disse ele, e voltando a pegar a bengala, lavrada e pintada com intrincados desenhos, que Serafina tinha comprado para ele em uma viagem recente a África, aproximou-se coxeando aonde sua companheira permanecia sentada. Inclinou-se sobre Fina, deslizou-lhe uma mão sobre os ombros e se agachou para lhe beijar o pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos. Tinham dado a volta ao mundo, os dois juntos. Para Amber, aquilo parecia à coisa mais romântica que podia imaginar. Felizmente, tinham gozado do tempo que lhe tinham concedido. No caso de estar chegando a seu fim.

Amber rodeou a mesa e afastou a cadeira que havia junto à de Serafina.

— Sente-se, Willem, e tome um chá comigo.

Ele lhe sorriu.

— Faz muito tempo que não tomo um chá com alguém — Fina o olhou com uma careta brincalhona, e lhe deu uns tapinhas na mão. — Não é que me queixe.

Amber serviu o chá e Willem se sentou. Seu olhar penetrante deslizou atentamente pelo rosto de Serafina, e Amber compreendeu que tinha notado algo. Talvez um indício da crise que sua mulher tinha sofrido durante sua ausência. Serafina tinha conseguido refazer-se a toda pressa. Tinha arrumado o cabelo, maquiado e vestido. Mas Will a conhecia muito bem para não notar que acontecera algo estranho.

Rhiannon também se sentou.

— Bom, vai dizer logo ou tenho que adivinhar? — perguntou Willem quando Amber pôs o chá diante dele.

Amber franziu o cenho.

— Dizer o que?

Ele fez uma careta, sacudiu a cabeça, bebeu um gole de chá e deixou a taça sobre a mesa.

— Vamos, menina, conheço-a. E conheço sua tia e a minha mulher. Estiveram fazendo planos — Amber umedeceu os lábios e afastou o olhar. — Não o faça, Amber — disse suavemente. — Não tente encontrar ao Stiles — fixou seu olhar na Serafina e logo em Rhiannon. E prosseguiu. Se averiguar onde está Amber, virá atrás dela. Sabem muito bem. Não vale a pena arriscar sua vida pela remota possibilidade de salvar a minha.

— Não acredita que eu tenho que tomar esta decisão? — perguntou Amber.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos.

— Suponha que funcione, mas que a mate. Espera que eu viva com essa carga sobre minha consciência?

— Você arriscou sua vida para salvar a minha, Will. Só pretendo devolver o favor.

— Você é só uma menina.

Ela baixou o olhar para a bengala, que estava apoiada contra a mesa, junto à cadeira de Will. Logo levantou bruscamente o olhar e o fixou no outro lado da sala. A bengala saiu voando como uma flecha certeira, tão rapidamente que o ar zumbiu. Exatamente antes que se cravasse na parede, Amber levantou uma mão e a bengala se deteve em seco. Ela girou a mão e a bengala ficou em posição vertical; logo cruzou rapidamente a sala e foi posar sobre a palma de Amber. Ela a deixou no chão, apoiada contra a mesa.

— Não sou só uma menina, Will. Pode ser que pareça jovem. Pode ser que o seja, cronologicamente falando. Mas sou descendente direta do vampiro mais poderoso que conheço — dizendo isto, olhou para Rhiannon. — Você fez ao Roland; Roland fez ao Eric; Eric, a Tam, e vocês juntos salvaram a meu pai de uma morte certa quando lhe deram seu sangue para transformá-lo em um de vocês. Esse sangue corre por minhas veias. Pode ser que não seja uma vampiresa, mas tampouco sou humana. E sou mais forte do que acreditam.

Will assentiu lentamente.

— Sei. Mas cresceu protegida desde menina. Nunca teve que lutar para sobreviver. Matar ou morrer, Amber. Isso não é algo que se aprenda da noite para o dia, e não é fácil. Não importa quão forte seja. A experiência valem muito mais que a força. E embora você tenha força de sobra, tem muito pouca experiência.

Sustentou-lhe o olhar e disse:

— Rhiannon vai levar ao Eric e a Tam uma amostra de meu sangue esta noite. Trabalharão com ela no laboratório do Eric com ajuda de meus pais e do Roland. Pode ser que encontrem a resposta. Pode ser que não tenhamos que colocar ao Stiles nisto, se é que está vivo.

— Oh, claro que está vivo — disse alguém.

Todos olharam para a porta, onde permaneciam os dois recém chegados: Dante, forte e poderoso, e Morgan, sua companheira, menor e de aspecto frágil.

Dante fixou os olhos em Serafina e lhe sustentou o olhar. Ela tremeu ligeiramente e ficou em pé, e Amber compreendeu que lhe custava mais que nunca refrear suas emoções agora que seu amado Dante estava ali. Dante se adiantou e a apertou entre seus braços.

— Já estou aqui, minha preciosa Fina. Sempre estarei aqui.

— Não faça essas promessas, Dante — murmurou ela. — Já sabe que a vida é incerta quase sempre e, às vezes, cruel.

Ele fechou os olhos como se sentisse sua dor. Serafina era parente dele, tia ou tia avó, Amber não estava certa; da mesma turma de ciganos. Mas, em realidade, eram como irmãos. Amavam-se, brigavam e faziam as pazes, como irmão e irmã.

Amber esperou até que se separaram. Não conhecia Morgan, a noiva de Dante, embora tenha visto todos os seus filmes. Ainda estavam sendo produzidos, embora a ela acreditassem morta. Supostamente, sua irmã tinha encontrado vários baús cheios de roteiros escritos por ela e que não foram levados ao cinema. Morgan tinha ganho mais prêmios morta que a maioria dos roteiristas enquanto viviam. Além disso, seus filmes eram bons.

Quando acabaram de fazer as apresentações, Willem disse:

— O que queria dizer com que Stiles está vivo?

Dante separou uma cadeira para Morgan e ficou de pé. .

— Já sabe que Morgan e eu somos sócios ocultos da agência de detetives de sua irmã no Maine. Temos... certas informações. De mortais e de não mortais. Stiles foi visto numerosas vezes desde seu ultimo encontro, faz cinco anos.

— Estão certos de que era ele? — perguntou Will.

— Não, mas há provas circunstanciais suficientes para me convencer de que era ele — Will esticou os lábios. — Acredita que não deveríamos persegui-lo? — perguntou Dante.

— É lógico ter dúvidas — disse Morgan em voz baixa . — Stiles é muito perigoso, uma ameaça para todos nós. Esteve a ponto de me matar duas vezes, Dante. Mas sobre tudo é perigoso para Amber.

Willla olhou e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Obrigado. Alegra-me que alguém mais compreenda quão arriscado é isto, com exceção de mim. Prefiro dar ao Eric algum tempo para que trabalhe no laboratório com as amostras do sangue de Amber, antes de expormos a esse monstro nisto.

— Mas permitirá que irem atrás do Stiles como último recurso? — perguntou Serafina, cheia de esperança.

— Não responda sequer, Will — disse Amber. — Não importa se nos dá permissão ou não. Se Eric não conseguir descobrir a fórmula, nós encontraremos ao Stiles.

Will baixou a cabeça.

— É muito teimosa.

— Tão teimosa como você, Will. E não estou disposta a me dar por vencida.

— Mesmo se não formos atrás de Stiles — disse Morgan , — podemos começar a seguir seu rastro. Trouxemos nossos arquivos, tudo o que pudemos reunir sobre esse homem e, se não lhes importar, podemos instalar um computador aqui, conectamos a rede e continuar procurando pistas.

Serafina assentiu com entusiasmo, mas logo se deteve e olhou ao Will. Ele assentiu também, exalando um profundo suspiro.

— Mas tomem cuidado. Não quero que corra a noticia de que Amber está aqui. Seria muito arriscado.

— De acordo — disse Dante, e Amber levantou os olhos ao teto.

— Já que estão todos aqui — disse Rhiannon, — acredito que posso partir. Confio em que Serafina e Amber lhes ponham a par da outra complicação que surgiu.

— Não sabemos se é uma complicação se apressou a dizer Amber.

— Mas o averiguaremos — disse Rhiannon.

Ao despedir-se, Rhiannon abraçou ao Amber com força e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

— Não abaixe a guarda com esse Edge. É poderoso, menina. Não é muito velho, mas mesmo assim é poderoso. Sinto o poder que emana.

— Então possivelmente seja teu parente — Amber a acompanhou até seu carro.

Rhiannon franziu o cenho.

— A verdade é que, se não estivesse tramando algo contra a menina que mais amo no mundo, até eu gostaria dele.

— Prometo que tomarei cuidado. E, Rhiannon... A vampiresa a olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Oh, não — disse. — Não me peça que não fale com seus pais sobre Edge.

— Não vou pedir isso — disse Amber — vou insistir nisso.

— Rhiannon franziu os lábios e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Amber...

— Seriam capazes de apresentar-se aqui com lança-chamas e besta que disparassem estacas meladas em alho e em forma de cruz, se soubessem.

Rhiannon sorriu levemente, mas seu sorriso se desvaneceu pouco a pouco.

— Cedo ou tarde terão que sabê-lo, Amber.

— Prefiro que seja tarde.

— Sabe que não vão gostar.

— Então, quanto mais demorem em descobrir, melhor — disse Amber. .

— Não sei...

— Rhiannon, Will tem razão de que me falta experiência. me deixe fazer isto a minha maneira. Deixa que averigúe por minha conta o que está tramando Edge e por que me escolheu como meio para consegui-lo — deu de ombros. — Além disso, sempre há uma pequena possibilidade de que esteja simplesmente ligado em mim. Enfeitiçado por minha beleza, cativado por minha intuição aguda e enfeitiçado por meus infinitos encantos.

— Oh, não tenho duvidas disso — disse Rhiannon com um sorriso — Como você mesma disse aí dentro, meu sangue corre por suas veias.

Amber fez girar os olhos e observou ao Rhiannon meter-se no Mercedes e afastar-se entre as sombras. Logo se voltou para a porta, onde esperavam Dante e Morgan, dois vampiros que, por sorte, não a conheciam desde seu nascimento e que, portanto, não a viam como uma menina, e sim pelo que era.

Amber entrou com eles e, como era uma dos dois únicos mortais que havia na casa, disse que estava cansada e que precisava tirar um momento para si, embora na realidade fosse só uma desculpa para sair às escondidas e dar um passeio pela praia.

Enrolou as pernas das calças, tirou os sapatos e ficou chapinhando pela areia lambida pelas ondas geladas e pelas rochas da borda. Mas não era dar um passeio o que queria, nem a solidão o que procurava, e sabia.

Aquietou sua mente, abriu-a e pôs o rosto do Edge ante seus olhos. Conhecia já intimamente seu rosto. Levava muito tempo vendo-a em sonhos.

Chamou-o em silêncio. .

Ele respondeu imediatamente. E Amber teve a sensação de que estava esperando sua chamada.

 **Capítulo 05**

— Tem todas as comodidades de um lar, não acha?

Edge estava de pé na janela de uma igreja em ruínas e abandonada. Tinha aberto os postigos e tinha falado suavemente enquanto ela seguia as vibrações que emanava ao longo da praia. Girou e esquadrinhou a escuridão. Via bem no escuro, não tão bem como um vampiro, mas muito melhor que um humano.

Era sempre assim, pensou Amber ao vê-lo ali e, alterando seu rumo, girou para a igreja. Todos os seus atos, todos os seus talentos, comparava-os com as normas dos não mortos e dos vivos, tentando averiguar onde encaixava. .

Aproximou-se da janela e ficou no chão, levantando o olhar para ele.

— Sua luxuosa casa na praia tem porta ou...?

Edge se inclinou e lhe estendeu a mão. Ela a deu e ele a puxou, levantou-a E a colocou dentro da igreja.

Ao aterrissar, seus corpos se chocaram, E Edge a enlaçou pela cintura para que não perdesse o equilíbrio.

Ela levantou a cabeça, viu um brilho mal intencionado em seu olhar e a expressão provocadora de seu sorriso. Sentiu a firmeza de seu corpo e a força de seus braços estreitando-a. Era delicioso.

Edge a soltou em seguida e, dando a volta, começou a passear pela igreja ruinosa. Ela esquadrinhou o lugar, notando cada detalhe. A mochila pendurada de um dos bancos, o banco colocado sobre o assoalho, os estranhos objetos colocados sobre ele, entre um círculo de velas recém apagadas. Ele a observou olhar a seu redor.

— E então? — perguntou. — Você gosta?

— É uma pocilga.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Sim, mas é meu lar — ele sacudiu o pó de um banco vazio e ela se sentou.

— Deveria ter ficado conosco na casa. Poderia ter tido sua própria habitação, uma cama suave, sanitários...

— Aqui tenho meu próprio sino — ao ver que ela franzia o cenho, assinalou para cima, e Amber viu a corda que saía de um buraco do teto. — Há uma ao outro lado dessa corda.

— Se a tocas, descobrirão seu esconderijo.

— É um dilema.

Ela sorriu.

— Bom, para que esse pequeno altar? — assinalou com a cabeça o banco com as velas e as outras coisas. — É vodu ou algo assim?

— São só lembranças.

Amber se levantou e se aproximou do banco para dar uma olhada.

— Importa-se?

Ele deu de ombros e Amber examinou atentamente aqueles objetos. Inclusive pegou um par deles. Um brinco, um par de presilhas.

— Usava um brinco e presilhas quando estava vivo?

— Não exatamente.

Ela tomou a navalha e observou as iniciais gravadas ao longo da haste. B. R.

— Estas coisas não são suas, verdade?

— São agora.

Edge a olhava com inquietação. Tocarem suas coisas deixava-o nervoso. Ela deixou cuidadosamente a navalha sobre o banco.

— Se não quer falar disso, diga-me.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou-se.

— Bom o que é o que acontece? Na mansão, quero dizer.

A casa do Harbor Salem não era uma mansão. Amber afastou os olhos. .

— Já falei do Willem. É mortal e está doente.

— Vai morrer — disse ele.

Ela suspirou.

— Não, se eu puder impedir.

— Mas esse é o problema, não? — ela o olhou com irritação. — Que você não pode impedir.

Amber deu de ombros.

— Pode ser que o surpreenda.

Ele lambeu os lábios.

— Essa princesa egípcia... tirou seu sangue, verdade?

Amber franziu o cenho.

— Com meu consentimento.

— Pareceu isso para mim. Se não, a teria feito em pedaços.

Amber esboçou um sorriso. Edge notou e inclinou a cabeça. .

— O que acontece? Acredita que eu não poderia com ela?

— Não é que o acredite. É que sei.

Ele fez girar os olhos.

— Sou mais duro de que o que pareço, sabe?

— Parece bastante duro. Não fique irritado.

Ele suspirou. .

— Dá no mesmo Se tivesse acreditado que estava fazendo mal a você...

— Teria me defendido, não é?

— Você duvida? — estava de repente muito sério; seus olhos se obscureceram e tinham uma expressão de profunda emoção.

Amber teve a sensação de que estava mentindo, mas decidiu acreditar. Ele se aproximou, acariciou-lhe a bochecha com uma mão e se inclinou para ela. Ia beijá-la. E Amber queria que o fizesse, mas sabia perfeitamente que perderia o domínio de si mesma assim que seus lábios a tocassem. Assim falou bem antes que a beijasse, enquanto ele permanecia com os olhos fechados e seu fôlego lhe acariciava o rosto.

— O que quer realmente de mim, Edge?

Ele abriu os olhos, surpreso. De repente, parecia um menino a quem tivessem surpreendido com a mão no pote de bolachas. Mas se refez em seguida, ocultou aquela expressão de culpabilidade e a substituiu por um olhar malicioso.

— Tinha pensado começar por uns beijos. A partir daí, me ocorrem toda espécie de coisas.

Amber sentiu um pequeno nó no estômago, apesar de Edge não ter falado claramente de sexo. Não precisava. Aquele homem gotejava sexualidade.

— Além disso — disse com voz áspera, pois de repente sentia seca a garganta. — Por que se lançou sobre meu carro ontem à noite? Por que o interesso agora?

Ele piscou aparentemente confuso.

— Você tem reflexo, Alby?

Ela assentiu surpresa.

— Sim, por quê?

— Porque estava me perguntando se alguma vez você tinha se olhado no espelho.

Ela fez girar os olhos, pensou que não devia permitir que suas palavras lisonjeiras a desviassem de seu propósito e se soltou suavemente de seus braços.

— Se já se olhou, por que me acusa de fingir desejá-la?

— Só faz vinte e quatro horas que me conhece, Edge, e a metade delas passou dormindo.

— Desejei-a depois de dez segundos após conhecê-la – respondeu ele, e logo deu de ombros — Mas, dado que é mulher e meio mortal, suponho que acredite que é necessário conhecer bem a uma pessoa antes de embarcar em um transação de prazer mútuo.

— Pois sim. Sobre tudo, com alguém que não foi muito sincero a respeito seus motivos.

— Eu fui perfeitamente sincero, Alby. Não jurei amor eterno, e digo cara a cara que nunca o farei. Demônios, neste momento nem sequer sei se gosto de você. Isto... — disse, e passou um dedo por sua bochecha até que ela estremeceu. — É puramente físico — deslizou lentamente a mão por seu pescoço, até seu ombro, e dali a suas costas, seguindo a curva de sua coluna. As pontas de seus dedos deixavam em seu rastro uma delicada onda de prazer. Sua mão seguiu baixando, até que Amber se afastou.

— Eu não gosto de me privar de nenhum prazer — disse ele suavemente.

— Então serei eu quem se priva.

— Demônios — ele deixou escapar um profundo suspiro e se sentou em um dos bancos. — O que faz aqui, Alby? Se não veio para estar comigo, o que faz aqui?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Já lhe disse, quero saber por que o interesso. O que fazia nessa estrada?

— Ia caminhando para Salem.

— Por quê?

— Porque o carro quebrou. Já lhe disse isso.

— E por que se jogou na frente do meu carro e fingiu que eu tinha atropelado você?

Ele franziu os lábios, olhou ao chão e suspirou.

— Está bem. Está bem, é muito esperta para mim. Tem razão. Pensei que era o melhor modo de conseguir que alguém me levasse — umedeceu os lábios e esquadrinhou seus olhos. — Mas não tinha nem ideia de quem era. E não tenho por que a enganar agora. Já consegui que me trouxesse. A questão agora é como vou conseguir fazê-la mudar de ideia — ela afastou o rosto e sentiu que se ruborizava. — Quanto tempo vais ficar te em Salem Harbor, Alby?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Depende. Há... um homem que talvez possa me ajudar a salvar Willem. Se descobrir onde está, irei imediatamente.

Ele assentiu devagar.

— Então teremos que aproveitar o tempo, não acha? — ela levantou as sobrancelhas e se voltou para ele, surpreendida. — Não me diga que esqueceu nossa conversa no carro. Prometi ajudar você a descobrir quem é — Edge deu de ombros. — E assim, já que estou nisso, talvez possa enrolá-la para que tire a roupa. .

— É mesmo — suspirou ela. — E como pensa fazê-lo?

— Enrolá-la para tirar a roupa?

— Me ajudar a descobrir quem sou — para falar a verdade, estava mais interessada na outra opção. Uma metade sua temia o que Edge pudesse fazer. E a outra metade esperava ansiosa.

— Volta aqui amanhã à noite e mostrarei a você.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, nervosa.

— Não espere nada em troca, Edge.

— Oh, eu não espero. Eu exijo.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Ah, sim?

— Mmm... mmm.

— O que?

— Isto — ele se levantou do banco, aproximou-se lentamente dela, olhando-a fixamente. Amber não se afastou; nem sequer lhe ocorreu fazê-lo. Ele a agarrou pelas mãos, apertou-a contra si, esfregou-se contra ela, e ela não se afastou. Não, ficou ali parada, enquanto Edge se apertava contra ela, e inclusive talvez tenha se esfregado um pouco contra ele. Edge inclinou a cabeça para um lado; ela a inclinou para o outro, e ele se inclinou lentamente. Bem antes que seus lábios se tocassem, murmurou:

— Naturalmente, não exigirei minha recompensa até que tenha cumprido minha promessa.

Começou a afastar a cabeça, e Amber se ouviu dizer:

— Nem o sonhe — largou suas mãos, agarrou-o pela nuca e o atraiu para si para beijá-lo na boca.

Sentiu que ele esboçava um sorriso enquanto o beijava; logo, os lábios de Edge tremeram e se entreabriram, e seus braços a enlaçaram pela cintura e a apertaram contra ele. Edge a obrigou a abrir um pouco mais a boca e afundou a língua nela como se estivesse sedento. Amber ouviu um gemido, mas não soube se era dele ou dela, e sentiu que seu sangue ardia como lava que se deslizasse sob sua pele. Por fim, enquanto ela tremia, Edge levantou a cabeça e sussurrou:

— Meu deus, Alby, poderia comê-la viva.

Aquelas palavras e o ávido fulgor de seu olhar causaram em Amber uma súbita pontada de pavor. Nunca um vampiro a tinha mordido. Ignorava como era aquela experiência, mas sabia que Edge podia perder facilmente o controle e sangrá-la até a morte.

Ele afastou o cabelo de seu rosto.

— Não, Alby, não me refiro a isso — deu de ombros. — Embora também fosse bom. Acredito que farei ambas as coisas antes que nos digamos adeus.

Ela resmungou uma maldição, enfurecida pelo arrebatamento de desejo que suas palavras despertavam nela.

— Eu... tenho que ir.

— Mas voltará amanhã à noite — disse ele e logo esboçou um lento e malévolo sorriso. — Asseguro-lhe isso.

Amber piscou, deu meia volta e se aproximou da janela. Saiu de um salto e aterrissou pesadamente no chão. Depois pôs-se a correr com todas suas forças para a casa.

Edge tinha, em sua opinião duas opções. Podia seduzir Amber e esperar que seus amigos e ela encontrassem a pista de Frank Stiles, e logo segui-los até ele. Ou podia seduzir Amber e seguir adiante com seu plano de fazer correr a voz de que a Menina Prometida estava na zona de Salem e utilizá-la como isca para atrair Stiles. Em qualquer caso, faria algo. Pensava seduzi-la desde o começo, desde que a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Mas o que não tinha previsto era que seu ardor pudesse surtir aquele efeito sobre ele. Nunca tinha desejado tanto a uma mulher. Confiava em que ela fosse tão forte como dizia ser, porque, se não, o mais provável era que lhe fizesse mal. Fazê-la sua era um estímulo inesperado. Seria tão gratificante como matar Stiles.

Perguntava-se se devia esperar uns dias. Dar tempo aos amigos de Amber para que procurassem o rastro do Stiles. Dar a si mesmo mais tempo para conhecer a Amber, para satisfazer todas suas fantasias e dissipar todas suas inibições. No fim das contas, se ia utilizá-la como isca, ela corria certo risco. Embora não lhe importasse, é obvio. A única coisa que lhe importava era seu objetivo.

E, para demonstrá-lo, devia agir o quanto antes. Mas se asseguraria de apanhar Stiles antes que pudesse aproximar-se de menos de uma milha do Amber Lily. Seria uma pena se ocorresse algo a aquela garota antes que ele satisfizesse seus desejos.

A casa estava em silêncio. Tinha amanhecido fazia meia hora, e todos, salvo Amber, sumiram-se no sonho semicomatoso dos não mortos. Inclusive Will se deitou. Amber o viu profundamente adormecido em sua enorme cama, junto à Serafina.

Aquilo lhe dava tempo para pensar no que tinha averiguado sobre Edge essa noite Dante e Morgan tinham transformado um dos quartos da casa em uma espécie de quartel general de busca. No quarto havia dois computadores com modem incorporado, um telefone com várias linhas e um fax. Se não fosse pela cama, que estava colocada de lado em um rincão, teria parecido mais um escritório que um dormitório.

Amber passou um par de horas ali, lendo a informação que Dante e Morgan tinham conseguido reunir sobre o Stiles. Havia pastas inteiras. Mas nada substancial. Várias fotografias desfocadas que podiam ser do rosto desfigurado do Stiles ou de qualquer outro homem. Numerosos relatos de testemunhas presenciais anotados com todo detalhe e que nada esclareciam. Não encontrou indício algum sobre seu paradeiro; nem sequer sobre a zona geográfica precisa em que podia estar. Paris, Albany, San Diego, Houston. Olhou o mapa-múndi parecido em um painel de cortiça que pendurava da parede do quarto, e compreendeu o que significavam aquelas tachinhas de cores. .

Conectou-se a internet e procurou alguma pista sobre o Stiles, mas não conseguiu nada claro. Por fim cedeu ao sonho que começava a apoderar-se dela. Não precisava dormir muito. Nunca lhe tinham feito falta as oito horas de sono que as pessoas normais necessitavam, possivelmente pelo que era, ou possivelmente porque seus pais só despertavam de noite. Fosse pelo que fosse o caso era que tinha o costume de dormir por parcelas, uma hora ou dois de vez em quando. Seu corpo parecia saber quanto descanso necessitava, e sempre despertava quando tinha dormido o suficiente.

Nesse momento, seu corpo lhe aconselhava que fosse à cama. E isso fez. Dormiu profundamente, e teve sonhos eróticos em que apareciam Edge e ela, se abraçando e retorcendo um contra o outro, e nos quais ele declarava entre sussurros amor eterno junto a toda espécie de promessas obscenas.

Quando despertou, estava suando e seu coração pulsava a toda pressa. Levantou-se, e de repente se alegrou de ter sonhado com Edge sem experimentar uma preocupante sensação de aflição e impotência, e sem que a presença da morte se abatesse sobre ela. Foi direto à ducha e notou que o sol estava já muito alto e brilhava com força. Logo preparou uma terrina de cereais de fibra com uma banana cortada em rodelas e se sentou para comer vestida com a bata, com uma toalha na cabeça.

— Isso tem boa cara. Acredito que eu também quero.

Ao levantar o olhar, viu que Will entrava coxeando na cozinha. Levava postos uns jeans e uma camiseta. Ia descalço e tinha o cabelo algo revolto. Amber se levantou e o abraçou, rodeando com os braços seu robusto pescoço. Custava acreditar que estivesse doente. Essa manhã, entretanto, parecia exausto, como se tivesse passado umas horas particularmente ruins.

— Alegra-me muito que esteja aqui, Amber. Sentíamos saudades de você. E reconheço que me sinto um pouco sozinho, sendo o único humano que há por aqui. Sobre tudo, durante o dia.

— Diz isso a mim — ela se virou e lhe ofereceu sua cadeira. Ele a aceitou. — Coma isso. Eu vou preparar outro para mim — ele ameaçou protestar, mas Amber virou-se para o balcão para preparar outra terrina de cereais com rodelas de banana e, como só demorou uns segundos, Will fechou a boca e começou a comer.

Amber voltou para a mesa com a terrina de cereais e se sentou.

— Claro que eu não sou de todo humana. Tecnicamente.

— Está acordada e é de dia. A mim isso parece bastante humano.

Ela sorriu, compreendendo que Will tentava dar à conversação um tom leve.

— Deveria contratar a algum mortal para lhes ajudar. Eu não sei como teria sobrevivido se Susan e Alicia não me tivessem feito companhia.

Ele sorriu.

— Mas essas duas são únicas. Tem sorte de ter encontrado gente em que possa confiar como nelas.

— São minha família. — Amber ficou a comer os cereais, deixando que um cômodo silêncio se estendesse entre eles. Logo os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo:

— Como se sente?

Amber sorriu, e lhe devolveu o sorriso.

— Você primeiro, já que é você quem tem câncer — disse ela.

— Você tão franca como sempre, não é?

— E espero que você também o seja.

Ele franziu os lábios.

— Sinto-me como sempre a maior parte do tempo. Mas de vez em quando me dão uns dores de cabeça espantosos, tenho náuseas e enjôo, e fico completamente inutilizado até que passa a enxaqueca. Depois, estou fraco e trêmulo um dia ou dois.

— Hoje teve uma dessas dores de cabeça — disse ela. Ele não o negou. — Quanto duram? — perguntou, agradecida porque foi sincero com ela.

— O primeiro durou dez minutos. Depois começaram a fazer-se mais longas. Meia hora, uma hora. Duas.

— E a de hoje? — perguntou ela.

Ele franziu os lábios e olhou seu relógio.

— Quatro horas e meia.

— Deus. Não podem dar nada para a dor?

— Podem me dar morfina suficiente para me deixar inconsciente até que passe. Mas não quero.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, franzindo os lábios. Sabia que Willem preferia suportar a dor e conservar o domínio sobre si mesmo.

— São frequentes? — perguntou ela.

— Cada vez mais, sim. Agora tenho uns duas por semana.

Ela ergueu um braço e lhe acariciou a fronte.

— Sinto-o muitíssimo, Will. Não é justo.

— A vida não é justa. Eu vivi melhor que muita gente, assim não me queixo.

— Tem razão.

— É Fina. quem me preocupa. Francamente, não acredito que aceite bem se... — olhou-a aos olhos. — vai necessitar toda a ajuda que seja possível. E, mesmo assim, não sei se poderá suportá-lo.

— Também me preocupa — reconheceu ela. — Todos a apoiaremos, Will, já sabe. Afinal, é o único que podemos fazer. O resto depende dela.

— Sei — ele sorriu. — Agora é com você. O que é o que acontece? — antes que ela pudesse falar, acrescentou. — E espero que seja igualmente franca comigo, Amber.

Ela apertou os lábios.

— Está bem. Eu... bom, não estou do todo segura, mas acredito que não envelheci desde o que aconteceu em Connecticut.

Ele franziu o cenho e pareceu olhá-la com mais atenção. Logo inclinou a cabeça.

— Bom, entre os dezoito e os vinte e três anos não se produzem muitas mudanças, sabe?

— Sim,sei.

— Mas, mesmo assim, suponho que deveria haver algum.

— Estive observando a Alicia que é, por certo, a única pessoa com quem falei sobre isto, assim que isto deve ficar entre nós — ele assentiu com a cabeça. — As mudanças são sutis. Muito sutis, mas Alicia mudou. Seu rosto mudou. Tem os quadris um pouco mais largos, e não é porque tenha engordado. É porque cresceu, entende?

— Sim — Willem franziu o cenho. — Você cresceu normalmente até que Stiles a apanhou, passou de ser um bebê a ser uma menina pequena, logo uma adolescente e depois uma jovem preciosa. Por que acredita que deixou de crescer de repente?

— Acredito que talvez fosse pela morte — ele a olhou com surpresa . — Stiles me matou várias vezes enquanto estive cativa, como sabe. Acredito que não tornei a envelhecer depois — deu de ombros.

— É uma teoria muito sólida.

— É a única que tenho de momento.

Ele assentiu, comeu um par de colheradas de cereais e por fim afastou a terrina.

— Bom, me fale de Edge.

Ela esteve a ponto de engasgar-se com uma rodela de banana. Will se recostou na cadeira, sorrindo, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e esperou que ela respondesse. Amber se levantou, aproximou-se da geladeira para tirar o suco de laranja, serviu dois copos e bebeu um gole de um deles.

— Tenta ganhar tempo?

Ela voltou a deixar o suco e levou os dois copos à mesa.

— É muito ardiloso para mim — sentou-se e acrescentou. — Não é que eu não queira contar sobre ele. É que não sei se há algo para contar.

— Fina diz que o atropelou com o carro.

— Sim, mas não estou segura de que foi um acidente. Saí para ver se estava bem e me disse que ia para Salem. Assim me ofereci para trazê-lo.

Ele assentiu lentamente.

— Acredita que foi uma coincidência? Que os dois se dirigiam ao mesmo lugar?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Suponho que é possível. Ontem à noite consegui que reconhecesse que se lançou deliberadamente sob meu carro, confiando em que me sentisse culpada e o levasse. Disse-me que seu carro se avariou e que não tinha vontade de andar.

— Então, ao menos foi sincero com você.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Tenho a sensação de que há algo mais.

— Acha que pode ser perigoso para você?

— Sim, mas não no sentido que você acredita.

Ele ficou olhando-a um momento e logo levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Ah — ela teve que afastar o olhar. — Então, você gosta dele, verdade?

— Não sei Willem, nem sequer o conheço.

— Mas se sente atraída por ele.

Ela assentiu sem olhá-lo aos olhos.

— Sim, muito.

— E o interesse é mútuo?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ou é mútuo, ou está fingindo porque trama algo, e eu não consigo averiguar qual das duas coisas é certa.

— Quer que lhe dê uma surra? — ela se pôs a rir e Willem pôs uma expressão magoada. — O que acontece? Acha que não estou em forma?

— Estou segura de que poderia fazer isso Willem. Nesse aspecto, não está mal dotado, para um mortal. Estava pensando que teria que ir para a fila atrás de sua mulher, meus pais e a tia Rhiannon.

Ele assentiu.

— Duvido que me deixassem algum despojo.

— Pandora tem direito aos despojos. Mas, francamente, eu preferiria dar uma oportunidade ao Edge para que mostre suas verdadeiras intenções.

Ele assentiu lentamente.

— É lógico. Então, qual é o plano?

— Ao que parece, quer me ver. Estar comigo. Não consigo imaginar o que é que quer de mim, mas... — ignorou o rápido olhar que Will lançou . — Mas acredito que, com um pouco de tempo, descobrirei. E, já que está aqui, posso passar algum tempo com ele, ver o que posso descobrir.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e não disse nada. Amber o olhou aos olhos.

— O que?

Ele se mexeu no assento, incômodo. Logo disse:

— Maldita seja, Amber, isto não me corresponde fazer. Mas... enfim, dado que conheço seus pais e que sei como foi criada, suponho que não tem muita... experiência. Com o sexo oposto, quero dizer.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Sou humana. Sou poderosa. Sou forte. Lutei junto a meu pai mais de uma vez.

— Mas nunca teve um namorado.

Ela lambeu os lábios e evitou seu olhar.

— Bom, saí com o Jimmy no instituto; Mas só o que fizemos foi... — ele levantou uma mão, e ela se calou e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está bem, basta dizer que tem razão. Não tenho muita experiência nesse campo. Mas posso ajeitar isso.

— Você acha?

Ela assentiu.

— Sim... acho. Além disso, acredito que... que é necessário.

Willem franziu o cenho.

— Necessário?

Ela fixou o olhar nos cereais, mas Willem a segurou pelo pulso. A colher cheia de cereais tremeu em sua mão.

— O que está ocultando de mim, Amber?

Ela engoliu saliva, piscou duas vezes e por fim olhou-o nos olhos.

— Tive... sonhos.

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre ele. Sobre o Edge.

Ele suspirou.

— Docinho, isso é normal. Não deve preocupar-se. Quando há atração, o subconsciente costuma...

— Faz um ano que os tenho, Willem. E conheci o Edge quando vinha para cá, quando o atropelei com o carro. Mas faz meses que o vejo com toda clareza em meus sonhos. E não sei por que. Não sei o que significa. Mas acredito... acredito que tem que significar algo.

Ele piscou lentamente, lambeu os lábios, com o olhar voltado para dentro, recordando sem dúvida seus próprios sonhos.

— Tem razão — disse em voz baixa . — Tem que descobrir o que significa.

Ela assentiu e olhou o relógio.

— Ainda resta uma hora de luz. Acredito que vou passar por seu esconderijo, a dar uma olhada em suas coisas, ver o que descubro.

— Quer que acompanhe você?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não, acredito que preciso enfrentar a isto sozinha.

— Me avise se precisar de ajuda, Amber. E tome cuidado. Onde ele se esconde, com certeza? — ela o olhou levantando as sobrancelhas. — Só para o caso de não voltar para casa esta noite. Assim saberei onde buscar você.

— Ah. Pois… há uma igreja abandonada a uns dois quilômetros, praia acima.

— Sim, conheço-a.

Ela levou a terrina aos lábios para beber o resto do leite de soja e logo a deixou sobre a mesa.

— Então, acho que me vou vestir — ficou em pé.

Will também se levantou, rodeou a mesa e lhe pôs as mãos sobre os ombros.

— Seu pai não achará graça em nada disso.

— Meu pai ainda me considera uma menina. Mas você sabe que não o sou.

— Sim, sei — respondeu ele. — Mas não deixe que esse tal Edge brinque com isso. Seja o que for o que decida fazer, assegure-se de que é o que quer. Que seja sua decisão, Amber. Recorda o que sabe sobre ele e permanece atenta ao que desconhece.

Ela assentiu, pensando que ignorava muitas mais coisas a respeito de Edge do que sabia.

— Se fizer mal a você, farei picadinho dele — acrescentou ele. Amber sorriu.

— Conto com isso — ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. — Amo você, sabe?

— Eu também a você, Amber. Tome cuidado.

— Sim.

Amber foi caminhando lentamente pela beira da praia rochosa, descalça, com os jeans arregaçados para que a água fria lhe molhasse os tornozelos à investida das ondas. Sentia-se culpada por desconfiar de Edge. Mas só um pouco. Sufocava seus remorsos recordando-se quantas vezes a paranóia de seus pais tinha acertado no alvo. Havia pessoas más no mundo. Edge podia ser um deles.

Quando chegou à igreja, viu que os postigos estavam bem trancados. perguntou-se onde Edge descansava e olhou com certo nervosismo o céu. O sol continuava ali, atrás das árvores, baixo, mas ainda brilhante. Tinha tempo de sobra.

Esticou os braços, alcançou a parte baixa dos postigos e puxou. Não se moveram. Estavam trancados por dentro. Puxou com mais força e conseguiu abri-los ligeiramente. Não queria que entrasse um raio de sol, no caso de Edge estava convexo ao outro lado, onde o sol pudesse alcançá-lo. Impulsionou-se para cima, entrou pela fresta e, não vendo rastro algum de Edge, abriu um pouco mais os postigos e entrou subindo. Levantou uma nuvenzinha de pó ao posar no chão. Girou rapidamente para fechar a janela e a seguir olhou de novo o interior da igreja enquanto sacudia as mãos. E então, ao ver que a igreja parecia mudada, franziu o cenho.

Os bancos estavam colocados de um lado, e no amplo espaço onde estavam antes havia... equipamento esportivo. Um banco de pesos, um saco de boxe pendurado nas vigas, e um colchonete no chão.

— Mas o que está fazendo? — perguntou-se Amber em voz alta enquanto atravessava a igreja, examinando aquelas coisas, que tinham estampado o selo do Centro Ginástico Salem, Salem, Massachussets. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Edge não tinha perdido tempo.

Olhou a seu redor, procurando a mochila, mas não a encontrou. Sobre o banco de madeira continuava a pequena coleção de lembranças. Havia mais velas. Edge tinha colocado uma em cada parapeito. Todas estavam apagadas, certamente. Amber se perguntou para que queria as velas, se via na escuridão melhor sem ela.

Onde estaria?

Amber cruzou uma porta que havia no fundo da igreja. Estava um pouco torta, torcida pela umidade, e pendurava sobre uma só dobradiça, mas a abriu de um empurrão e entrou no poeirento armazém às escuras. Havia prateleiras, um par de caixas meio desintegradas, cheias de velas, e outra porta. Amber a abriu e ficou olhando a frágil escada de madeira. Faltavam alguns degraus e outros estavam quebrados.

Edge estava ali embaixo, naturalmente. Era o lugar mais seguro para descansar. Ninguém em seu são julgamento se arriscaria a descer por aquela escada danificada, em meio da escuridão. Ao que parecia, levou também a mochila, pois Amber não a viu em nenhuma parte.

Respirou fundo e se dispôs a descer com todo cuidado pela escada, saltando o primeiro degrau, que faltava, e o segundo, que estava quebrado. Ao apoiar o pé lentamente no terceiro degrau, que parecia intacto, sentiu ranger a madeira e compreendeu que tinha cometido um grave engano.

A sensação de que se afundava na escuridão confirmou que estava certa, e o golpe tirou definitivamente suas dúvidas.

 **Capítulo 06**

Edge sentiu algo um pouco além das margens de sua consciência. Um sussurro. Seu rosto se esticou e seu nariz se enrugou. Sentiu o aroma de Amber, aquele perfume suave e exótico que não era nem humano nem vampírico, e todas as células de seu corpo ficaram alertas, cheias de desejo. O desejo formou um torvelinho em seu cérebro enquanto a neblina de sua mente se dissipava pouco a pouco. Sua pele se arrepiava e fazia cócegas. Sentia-a. Estava perto.

Outras sensações voltaram gradualmente. Sentiu a terra compacta e dura do chão sob suas costas, e a suavidade da manta sobre a qual estava deitado. Percebeu o aroma de umidade do porão sujo. Sentiu o ar frio e úmido e o sabor do mar que arrastava consigo. Recuperou a consciência e abriu os olhos, esticou os braços e sentou-se.

Amber estava caída no chão, a uns metros dele, sob o esqueleto imprestável da escada. Edge despertou de repente, levantou-se de um salto e correu para ela. Não se movia. Edge notou o odor do sangue. E viu uma ruptura nova na escada. Amber devia ter caído por ela. Maldição.

Edge se ajoelhou a seu lado. Ela permanecia deitada de lado, e o cabelo lhe cobria o rosto. Ele afastou o cabelo e viu o fiozinho de sangue que escorria da têmpora pela bochecha. Já estava secando. Devia estar ali caida a algum tempo.

— Alby? — murmurou ele. Estava viva. Edge notava sua vida, sentia palpitar seu coração e o fluxo do sangue por suas veias. Ouvia sua suave respiração. — Vamos, Alby, diga algo.

Não houve resposta. Edge fechou os olhos e deslizou as mãos sobre ela. Sobre seus braços, sobre seu pescoço, ao longo de sua coluna, sem quase tocá-la, abrindo seus sentidos para procurar suas feridas. Examinou suas pernas e passou logo as mãos por seus flancos para apalpar as costelas. Não parecia ter nada sério. Edge a tomou suavemente nos braços, recolheu sua manta do chão e se aproximou do pé da escada quebrada. Logo dobrou os joelhos e deu um salto.

Quando aterrissou acima, ela deixou escapar um gemido. Edge sentiu a garganta seca e engoliu saliva. De repente se deu conta de que não queria que acontecesse nada com ela. Pensou que era porque precisava dela para encontrar o rastro de Frank Stiles, para que revelasse suas fraquezas e ele averiguasse como matar ao Stiles quando o encontrasse. E necessitava desesperadamente deitar-se com ela porque, se não, sua cabeça explodiria.

Mas nada disso explicava o enfraquecimento que tinha sentido no estômago ao vê-la ali caída e ferida.

Aquilo o chateava um pouco. Riu-se de sua própria debilidade, pensou que Amber não era mais que um meio para um fim e atravessou a igreja com ela nos braços.

Logo afastou seu rosto para olhar atentamente a ferida da cabeça. Apalpou-a com os dedos. Era uma brecha bastante larga, com um galo do tamanho de uma noz.

— Ai!

Edge olhou seu rosto, viu que piscava e abria os olhos. Amber fixou o olhar nele, suspirou suavemente e voltou a fechar os olhos.

— Outra vez não — resmungou.

— Outra vez o que? — perguntou ele, inclinando-se para ouvi-la melhor.

— O sonho. O mesmo sonho de sempre. Onde está a caixa?

Ele franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça.

— Escuta Alby, sou eu. Edge. Levou um golpe na cabeça e está... delirando, acredito.

— Não estou sonhando?

— Não, Alby, não está sonhando.

Ela enrugou a testa e entreabriu os olhos. — Edge?

— Mmm... mmm.

Amber levou uma mão à cabeça, mas assim que a tocou fez uma careta e a retirou. Abriu os olhos um pouco mais.

— Já está acordada?

— Sim. O que aconteceu?

— Isso eu gostaria de saber.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer por que demônios estava rondando por aqui em pleno dia, Amber Lily.

Ela piscou, pareceu espremer os miolos e logo seus olhos adotaram uma expressão séria.

— Vim ver você..., mas cheguei cedo e decidi entrar e esperar. Pensei que não se importaria.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando-a. Sabia que estava mentindo.

— Bom, claro, sei que a qualquer vampiro importaria que alguém invadisse seu esconderijo enquanto está indefeso, mas sou eu. Quero dizer que pensei que entre você e eu havia uma... uma conexão.

Edge arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, — Então pensou isso, é?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Você não pensa? — sentou-se, poupando a necessidade de responder, e levou uma mão à fronte. — Deus, como me dói à cabeça.

— Entrou no porão. Um degrau quebrou e você caiu. É curioso que fizesse isso, se só pensava entrar e me esperar.

Ela o olhou piscando.

— O que acha que ia fazer? Cravar uma estaca em você? Vê alguma em meus bolsos?

Ele deu de ombros.

— O que estava fazendo, então?

Ela afastou o olhar. Na escuridão, o cabelo negro lhe caía sobre a bochecha e ocultava sua expressão. — Já respondi isso, cheguei cedo e decidi esperar.

Edge tentou penetrar em sua mente com sutileza, sem que ela notasse. Ela pareceu obrigar-se a olhá-lo de novo e a parecer sincera. Mas não conseguiu enganá-lo.

— Como vou evitar que a curiosidade se apodere de mim?

Ele ficou olhando-a e sentiu de repente um leve comichão na nuca. Algo dentro de Amber parecia pulsar com a força gravitacional de um buraco negro. Havia ali um denso vazio e, de maneira consciente ou inconsciente, Amber ansiava que ele o enchesse.

Edge sentiu que seu próprio sexo se agitava e procurou dominar-se, embora não conseguisse ignorar toda aquela sensação.

— Tinha curiosidade — disse, afastando o olhar dela. — Sobre o que? Queria ver como fico dormindo? — esboçou um sorriso sarcástico. — Ou o que uso para dormir?

— Só por que você quer.

Ele deu de ombros.

— O que, então?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse zangada com ele, e fez uma careta ao sentir uma pontada de dor. Mas, de qualquer forma, levantou-se.

— Olhe, se não confia de mim, vou agora mesmo. Foi você quem me pediu que viesse — deu um passo e cambaleou ligeiramente.

Edge a segurou pelos ombros.

— Não tão depressa. Ainda está enjoada.

— Não me diga.

Amber cambaleou de novo, quase imperceptivelmente, e, entretanto o corpo de Edge reagiu imediatamente, aproximando-se dela uns milímetros. Segurou-a com força nos ombros e deixou que a gravidade fizesse o resto. Amber se apoiou nele. Edge fechou os olhos e pensou que a força que parecia fundi-los era produto de sua imaginação. Era uma tolice, e completamente contrário a seus planos.

— Não se ofenda, Alby. Eu não confio em ninguém. Não é nada pessoal.

— Fala como meu pai.

Ele fez uma careta. Seu pai era a última pessoa a quem queria recordar.

— Por quê? Ele tampouco confia em alguém?

— Eu antes pensava que meus pais eram uns paranóicos.

— Antes? — Edge se obrigou a soltá-la e deixou que suas mãos deslizassem por suas costas e posassem sobre sua cintura. A seguir se separou dela.

Amber deu de ombros.

— Até que Frank Stiles me sequestrasse faz cinco anos e me demonstrasse com acréscimo que meus pais tinham razão.

Edge se sentiu incômodo ao recordar que Stiles a tinha sequestrado. Não queria pensar nisso.

— Usou-a como porquinho da índia, verdade? — perguntou enquanto tentava convencer-se de que aquilo lhe importava e, dando meia volta, afastou-se dela e ficou a dar voltas pela habitação.

— Então, sabe quem é?

Ela olhou rapidamente.

— Sim, ouvi falar dele. É um antigo agente da DIP. Um caça-vampiros empenhado em investigar. Estou errado?

— Absolutamente.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Suponho que a considerava seu troféu mais prezado.

Amber sorriu tão inesperadamente que seu sorriso deslumbrou um instante ao Edge.

— E não pensaria o mesmo qualquer homem? –ele fez girar os olhos e sorriu.

— Bom, e para que quer todo esse equipamento? perguntou ela, olhando as coisas que ele tinha comprado na noite anterior. — Não basta a você a força de um vampiro? Deseja ficar mais robusto?

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Tenho toda a força que necessito Alby. Não o duvide. Estas coisas eu trouxe para você, não para mim.

— Para mim? — ela o olhou e arqueou as escuras sobrancelhas . — E o que quer que faça com tudo isto?

— Testar você.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas olhou com curiosidade as máquinas.

— Você me colocou no carro, recorda? Disse-me que não conhecia o alcance de seus poderes.

— E você me disse que me ajudaria a descobrir.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Pensei começar pela força física — sorriu-lhe. — E também que podia ensinar a você um par de coisas, já que estamos aqui. Deveria aprender a se defender, sabe?

— Acredita que não sei me defender?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Disse que Stiles a apanhou. Nunca me apanhou.

— Tinha um exército, armas, tranquilizantes. Não pude fazer nada. Acredite, tentei-o.

Ele a olhou inquisitivamente. .

— O que tentou? Dar-lhe uma bofetada?

Ela enrugou o cenho, um pouco zangada.

— Por que não jogamos um momento com estes brinquedos, Edge? Assim verá por si mesmo o que posso fazer.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Esta noite, não. Levou um bom golpe na cabeça.

Amber se aproximou dele lentamente, agarrou-o pelo pulso e aproximou a mão de sua cabeça. Ele franziu o cenho e apalpou o lugar onde tinham estado o nódulo e o corte. Mas o nódulo tinha desaparecido quase por completo, e o corte se reduziu grandemente. Edge lhe lançou um olhar.

— Recupero-me depressa. Antes demorava alguns dias. Curava-me antes que um humano, mas não tão rápido como um vampiro. Mas isso mudou desde o caso Stiles. Muitas coisas mudaram depois.

— Então, agora se cura antes que nós? Ela deu de ombros.

— Não tenho que esperar adormecer. Assim que o processo de cura começa imediatamente.

Edge assentiu com a cabeça.

— Por que acredita que seu cativeiro tem que ver com essas mudanças?

Ela franziu os lábios e baixou a cabeça.

— Não sei.

Edge compreendeu que estava mentindo. E ela também sabia. Ou acreditava sabê-lo. Edge podia adivinhar sua teoria. Stiles a tinha matado várias vezes, só para ver se ressuscitava. A morte e a ressurreição, inclusive no mito, geravam drástica metamorfose.

— Que outras mudanças notou?

Ela se limitou a sacudir a cabeça. Edge inclinou a sua.

— Não confia em mim, não é, Alby?

— Assim como você, Edge, não confio em ninguém.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Mereci isso. Bom, o que quer usar? — aproximou-se do saco de boxe e o abraçou. — Vêem, vamos ver do que é capaz querida.

Ela suspirou, aproximou-se do saco e lhe deu um par de murros.

— Vamos, Alby. Faz isso com vontade.

— Não quero ferí-lo.

Edge soltou uma gargalhada e notou que a expressão de Amber mudava, viu que levava para trás seu braço esbelto e que levantava o outro em atitude defensiva.

Agarrou com força o saco. Ela descarregou o golpe. O saco balançou com tanta força que Edge perdeu o equilíbrio e, soltando o saco, caiu para trás, golpeou a parede e deslizou até o chão.

Amber se aproximou e pôs os braços na cintura. Edge levantou o olhar para ela.

— Está bem? — perguntou Amber.

— Depende. Vê uns passarinhos voando ao redor de minha cabeça?

Ela estendeu a mão. Edge tomou-a e deixou que o puxasse para levantar-se.

— Sinto muito.

— Não, fui eu quem pediu isso — Edge sacudiu a roupa e procurou recolher os pedacinhos de seu orgulho. — Então é forte. Isso está claro.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sou forte. Posso levantar meu carro. Pelo menos, um lado de cada vez, não inteiro.

Edge pensou que possivelmente ele também podia fazer isso. Sim, podia.

— E o que me diz da velocidade?

— Meu pai mandou construir uma esteira mecânica, para que pudesse me cronometrar em casa, onde ninguém me visse. Cheguei aos cento e vinte.

Então não podia mover-se com a velocidade de um vampiro, tão rapidamente que seu deslocamento escapava à percepção humana. Ele sim podia. Ao menos nisso estava por cima dela.

— E logo, claro, há isso.

Amber fixou os olhos ao fundo da sala e Edge seguiu seu olhar. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, e o banco que parecia estar olhando se levantou do chão e saiu voando para eles. Edge abaixou a cabeça e levantou um braço para proteger-se, porém o banco se deteve no ar e aterrissou pesadamente, de pernas para cima.

Edge se levantou, abaixou o braço e a olhou assombrado.

— Incrível.

Amber deu de ombros.

— Essa sou eu — disse, e deixou escapar um suspiro. — Não ponha essa cara de pasmo, Edge. Não posso controlar a mente, nem hipnotizar aos mortais, nem brincar com suas lembranças. Posso mandar e receber, se a outra parte não se proteger. Mas não gosto de bisbilhotar a mente alheia — deu de ombros. — Psiquicamente, isso é tudo. Além de...

Interrompeu-se de repente, mas Edge ouviu o final de sua frase de qualquer modo. A mente do Amber a pronunciou, não seus lábios.

— Os sonhos? — perguntou ele. Esquadrinhou seu rosto e recordou que pouco antes, em seu delírio, ela havia dito algo de um sonho. — Que sonhos, Alby?

Ela deu de ombros e evitou seu olhar.

— Às vezes sonho... coisas.

— Coisas que logo passam?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em geral, são coisas sem importância.

— Mas...? — insistiu ele.

Amber o olhou de frente.

— Por que o interesso tanto, Edge? me diga a verdade. O que quer de mim?

Ele esboçou um sorriso e abriu deliberadamente sua mente ao tempo que enchia sua cabeça com imagens nas quais os dois apareciam pondo em prática diversas posturas amorosas. As imagens eram tão vívidas que os olhos do Amber se dilataram e seu rosto se ruborizou.

Ela deu meia volta e murmurou.

— Além de tudo isso, quero dizer.

Ele voltou a proteger sua mente.

— Nada, Alby. por que não acredita em mim?

— Porque não sou tola, por isso, Edge. Você quer me usar...

— Em todos os sentidos que possa imaginar — aproximou-se dela por trás, e seu fôlego fresco lhe acariciou o pescoço. — Não tentei esconder isso Alby.

Ela estremeceu.

Edge começou a lhe acariciar os ombros e os braços, e logo pegou suas mãos.

— Não tem importância. Posso esperar.

— Há algo mais. Há algo mais que quer de mim. Sei.

— Juro que não.

— Sonhei com você, Edge.

Ele ficou muito quieto, tão assombrado como se ela tivesse disparado entre seus olhos.

— Levo quase um ano sonhando com você.

— Sério? — ele não sabia como reagir, o que dizer. — O que ocorre nesses sonhos? — perguntou.

— Bom, nos mais recentes... — murmurou ela e logo Edge pôde penetrar em sua mente e viu as mesmas imagens eróticas que tinha desenhado para ela uns instantes antes. Sentiu que o sangue se tornava lava nas veias. Sua mente acelerou, e seu desejo começou a arder.

— Jesus — resmungou.

— Oh, há mais — Amber se recostou contra seu peito e inclinou a cabeça. Deu-lhe um beijo na garganta e deixou que seus lábios deslizassem por seu pescoço, lambendo suavemente sua pele ao tempo que sentia o palpitar da jugular. Deus, que vontade tinha de prová-la.

— Deus, sim — resmungou. — Que mais? — sussurrou sem afastar-se de seu pescoço.

— Um par de coisas. Invadem-me sentimentos de paixão, de medo e de dor. E você me dá algo.

— Sim? — ele lambeu com delicadeza a pele de sua garganta e a roçou com os dentes sem chegar a mordê-la. Sentia a paixão que se agitava dentro de Amber, semelhante à sua.

— Oh, sim. Dá-me a morte.

Edge ficou paralisado. Afastou lentamente a cabeça de seu pescoço e, segurando-a pelos ombros, a fez virar-se para olhá-lo.

— Eu... a mato?

— Não sei. Só sei que me traz um presente, e que o presente é a morte. Talvez agora compreenda por que me custa um pouco confiar em você, Edge.

 **Capítulo 07**

Amber o observava com o mesmo cuidado com que teria observado a uma cobra enroscada. Edge parecia atônito. Achou que seu assombro parecia sincero.

— Não vou fazer com que a matem — pelo modo como ele disse, para Amber pareceu que tentava convencer a si mesmo tanto como a ela. — Juro-lhe isso, Alby. Jamais faria uma coisa assim.

Ela deu de ombros.

— É uma forma estranha de falar.

— Qual?

— Disse que não vai fazer com que me matem. Não disse que faria com que me matem no sonho. Disse que me dava a morte de presente.

— Dá no mesmo, não?

— Acredito que não. Não exatamente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e se afastou dela.

— Demônios, como ia matar você, de qualquer modo? Nem sequer sei se há algo que possa matá-la. Nem sequer você sabe.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Bom, não, mas sei o que não me mata. Não posso morrer afogada, nem eletrocutada, nem envenenada, nem pela luz do sol. Se perder sangue, fico muito fraca, mas quem sabe se isso me mataria ou não? Suponho que me queimar ou me decapitar...

— Chega!

Ela sorriu, porque Edge parecia impressionado pelas imagens que ela tinha pintado ante seus olhos. Separou-se dele e passou vários minutos golpeando o saco de boxe com braços e pernas. Estava se exibindo, e lhe pareceu que Edge sabia. Quando parou para tomar ar, ele estava a seu lado, com as mão na cintura, olhando-a.

— Seus sonhos sempre se cumprem? — perguntou.

Ela lançou um olhar.

— Até agora, sim, sempre – deu um último chute no saco . — Me acompanha até em casa?

— E me dar à oportunidade de atacá-la?

— Acredito que poderia derrubá-lo.

— Oxalá... — disse Edge, e ela sorriu devagar — por que não foge de mim a toda pressa? Não o entendo.

— Eu tampouco. Em parte, porque quero saber o que significa esse sonho. E em parte... — Amber baixou os olhos.

— Sim, em parte por isso. Já sei.

Ela ignorou seu comentário.

— Quero passar mais tempo com os outros.

— Eu sou um solitário, Alby.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Sem problemas, Edge. Eles não sabem nada dos sonhos. Ninguém sabe, exceto Will, e não sabe como são. Só sabe que sonho com você.

Ele franziu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça.

— Além disso, eles são melhores que você em ler a mente, verdade? Talvez consigam advinhar minhas intenções. Por isso quer que vá, verdade?

— Não mentia quando dizia que não confiava em ninguém, não é? — ela deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. — Se isso for o que pensa, Edge, por mim tudo bem. Mas, se não tem nada que esconder; que mais importa?

Ele ficou pensando um momento. Logo pareceu animar-se um pouco.

— E o que obtenho em troca? — perguntou.

Surpresa, Amber observou o brilho de seus olhos.

— Insinuas que tenho que recorrer à chantagem para que passe algum tempo comigo?

— Passarei todas as noites que queira com você, Alby. Mas se quiser que me relacione com os outros, terá que me compensar. Assim, o que me oferece?

— O que quer?

Ele sorriu maldosamente. Amber sabia o que ia dizer. Sexo. Ou sangue. Ou ambas as coisas. Edge queria fazê-la sua, possuí-la, apropriar-se dela, beber seu sangue e a ideia a avivava até derretê-la.

— Um beijo — disse ele.

Amber piscou enquanto seu cérebro processava o que acabava de dizer.

— Perdão?

— Um beijo. Quero um beijo longo, apaixonado, sem inibições.

— Mas se já me beijou.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Isso não significa que não queira voltar a fazê-lo. Além disso, não importa. Quero que me beije.

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— E, se o fizer, virá para casa comigo?

— E ficarei até um pouco antes que amanheça, se isso for o que quer. Mas tem que ser um beijo de verdade. Não um selinho, quero que me beije com desejo.

Amber não estava segura de que pudesse beijá-lo sem desejo, mas não pensava dizer-lhe.

— Está bem, trato feito. Prepare-se.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a, e se sentou em um banco.

— É para que alcance melhor — explicou-lhe. — Sem ter que ficar nas pontas dos pés.

— Mmm. Mmm — Amber se aproximou do banco e fez ameaça de sentar-se a seu lado, mas Edge a deteve, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Não, não. Assim, espera.

Colocou-a de lado até que ficou frente ao banco, olhando-o. Logo deslizou as mãos por seus flancos, sobre seus quadris. Tocou com os dedos suas costas e logo deslizou as mãos sobre suas coxas, até chegar à parte de atrás de seus joelhos. Logo puxou-a suavemente para que se aproximasse, até que seus joelhos ficaram entre os dela e sua cabeça ficou à altura de seus seios. Levantou-lhe um joelho e a fez flexioná-lo sobre o banco, ao redor dele. Logo levantou o outro.

Amber apoiou as mãos sobre seus ombros e se colocou como ele queria. Edge a fez sentar-se sobre ele, a cavalo.

— Desse jeito. Assim está melhor, não acha? –perguntou com voz baixa e um tanto rouca. Amber notou que se excitava sob ela. Sentiu um comichão no ventre e de repente desejou não conformar-se com um beijo. Edge moveu um pouco seus quadris, esfregando seu membro duro contra ela — Sim, assim está muito melhor. Agora, me beije.

Amber lambeu os lábios. Os olhos de Edge seguiram o movimento de sua língua. Ela apoiou as mãos sobre as bochechas, o fez levantar um pouco a cabeça e se inclinou para ele. Edge não fechou os olhos, e ela não pôde afastar-se de seu olhar e fechar os seus olhos.

Até que suas bocas se tocaram.

Edge não a beijou. Ficou imóvel, passivo e espectador. Ela deslizou os lábios sobre os dele, abrindo-os e fechando-os, chupou-os, sugando-os um pouco, e gostou daquilo. Acariciou-os com a língua, obrigou-o a entreabrir os lábios e deslizou a língua dentro de sua boca. Seguiu com a ponta da língua a forma de seus lábios, tocou o céu de sua boca e a deslizou sobre seus dentes. Sentiu suas presas, longas e afiadas como navalhas de barbear. Logo brincou com sua língua até que conseguiu lhe arrancar a resposta que desejava.

Edge lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços e começou a beijá-la. Suas presas lhe roçaram o lábio, e ele sentiu o gosto do sangue do arranhão. Seus dedos se introduziram entre o cabelo do Amber. Parecia empenhado em beber sua alma em seus lábios e sua boca.

Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, a ânsia de sangue se apoderou dele com tanta força que seus olhos pareciam refulgir. Amber estava sem fôlego, ofegava e o coração palpitava como o som de um baixo. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e estremecia, e se sentia aturdida. Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, esperando que aquela descarga elétrica se dissipasse.

— Alby? — disse ele.

— Mmm?

— Isto também faz parte de suas... já sabe de suas habilidades?

Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente.

— O que?

Ele pareceu procurar a forma adequada de reformular a pergunta.

— Beijou a outros homens? — perguntou por fim.

— Claro que sim — a meninos, mas só, pensou. Não a homens.

— E eles...? Foi… foi assim?

— Assim? — ela sorriu, dando-se conta de que para ele aquele beijo tinha sido tão perturbador como para ela. Mas queria que ele o dissesse, assim pôs sua expressão mais inocente e disse.

— Como?

— Assim — repetiu, e a olhou de tal modo que ela compreendeu que sabia o que pretendia.

— Os olhos deles saltaram das órbitas, boneca? Caiu-lhes a língua até os joelhos? Derreteram-se até a medula?

Ela sorriu radiante, sem poder evitar.

— Você também sentiu?

Ele afastou o olhar.

— Eu não disse isso — deu-lhe uma pequena cotovelada, afastou-a, pondo-a em pé, e se levantou.

— Vamos.

Começou a andar e, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, saiu pela janela e ficou esperando-a na praia.

Amber se aproximou da janela, saltou ao batente e aterrissou de cócoras, levantando-se imediatamente. Aproximou-se dele, deu-lhe a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos, e pôs-se a andar pela praia.

Edge olhou suas mãos unidas e franziu o cenho. E não exatamente porque aquele gesto o desagradasse. Sentia-se, talvez... confuso.

— Para mim nunca tinha sido assim, Edge. Com ninguém.

Ele franziu os lábios.

— Claro que isso não quer dizer muito, não? Dada sua falta de experiência, quero dizer.

Ela levantou o olhar e pensou: «Você sabe perfeitamente que isto não tem nada que ver com minha virgindade. Entre nós há algo muito forte».

Ele fingiu não tê-la ouvido, mas não conseguiu enganá-la. Juntos seguiram caminhando para a casa.

— Eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto nem um pouco — disse Morgan suavemente. Estava sentada em uma cadeira do pátio, com um pequeno computador portátil sobre os joelhos que coloria seu rosto com um tênue fulgor azul elétrico.

— Aonde se meteu? Não estará com esse tal Sting, não?

— Sting? — perguntou Dante, que estava sentado em uma espreguiçadeira, junto à mesa de cristal do guarda-sol.

O guarda-sol, naturalmente, faltava. Só o teria protegido da luz da lua. Serafina e Willem estavam sentados a seu lado.

— Acredito que não se parece nada com Sting — disse Amber, apertando a mão de Edge enquanto subia as escadas de madeira de sequóia do pátio que dava à praia. — Ao Billy Idol, talvez.

Os outros a olharam. Amber havia sentido que Edge se esticava para ouvir a conversa. Mas não relaxou quando ela tinha replicado ao comentário de Morgan.

Dante se levantou ao se aproximarem.

— Temo que não sei quem são — disse com um sorriso, saudando-os com uma leve inclinação de cabeça.

— Tanto faz. Nenhuma das duas comparações é precisa, de qualquer forma — disse Edge, e olhou a Morgan e a seu computador.

— Más notícias, suponho.

Ela franziu os lábios e olhou para Amber.

— Certamente direi a ele de qualquer forma — disse ela, interpretando corretamente o olhar de Morgan. Esta suspirou. Serafina disse:

— Se Amber confiar nele, nós devemos fazer o mesmo. Afinal de contas, é ela quem corre perigo. Edge levantou as sobrancelhas.

— O que os faz acreditar que Alby está em perigo?

— Amber Lily sempre está em perigo — disse Willem. — É única, Edge. A presa mais apreciada para certos caçadores.

— Como Frank Stiles — disse-lhe Amber em um aparte — Esse é quem os preocupa.

— E agora alguém fez correr o boato de que está aqui, em Salem — disse Morgan e transpassou ao Edge com o olhar ao dizer — Está por toda a internet.

— Pois não olhe para mim — Edge foi olhando um a um. — Eu não sou muito aficionado dos computadores.

— Edge nem sequer tem eletricidade onde vive, e menos ainda conexão com a internet — Amber dirigiu-se para um balanço de grossas almofadas. Sentou-se ali e Edge se deixou cair a seu lado. Ela exalou um profundo suspiro. — Então, acham que Stiles se inteirou de que estou aqui?

— Se estiver vivo, inteirou-se — respondeu Willem com suavidade. — Acredito que deveria ir, Amber Lily. Vá a Wind Ridge e se reúna com Rhiannon, Roland e seus pais na casa de Eric e Tam.

Edge olhou para Amber.

— Se Stiles souber onde está, virá por sua causa?

Ela esboçou lentamente um sorriso enquanto considerava sua resposta; depois deixou que seu sorriso se fizesse mais amplo.

— Não tenho a menor duvida — disse — O que não é necessariamente mau.

— Não é mau? Mas o que diz? — perguntou Morgan . — Amber, já pegou você uma vez. Você melhor que ninguém deveria saber do que é capaz.

Amber a olhou.

— Precisamos dele — disse. — Pode ser que seja nossa única oportunidade de salvar ao Will. Se o fato de que eu estar em Salem o trouxer para nós, então penso ficar aqui. Que venha. Assim economizaremos tempo e aborrecimentos buscando-o. Francamente, se me tivesse ocorrido, eu mesma teria colocado essa informação na rede.

Willl a olhou nos olhos.

— Não vou permitir que se ofereça como isca, Amber.

Ela deu de ombros, mas não o olhou nos olhos.

— O que o faz pensar que estaria mais segura se fosse com os outros para Wind Ridge? Quem vai impedir que quem quer que tenha feito correr essa notícia difunda essa também?

Ao olhar para Willem e ver como apertava a mandíbula, compreendeu que tinha acertado em cheio.

— Tem razão, Will — disse Dante — Não podemos assegurar que está a salvo até que saibamos quem está nos espiando e por que.

Will assinalou com a cabeça o computador.

— Pode rastrear essa notícia até o safado que filtrou a informação?

Em lugar de responder, Dante olhou a Morgan. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Podemos rastrear até o computador de onde foi enviada a informação. Mas não necessariamente descobriremos a quem a enviou e levará algum tempo.

— Quanto? — perguntou Edge, e a Amber surpreendeu um pouco que parecesse tão interessado.

— Um dia, talvez dois. Terá que atravessar uma confusão de identidades falsas e apelidos, mas o conseguirei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Amber.

— Pode ser que tenham razão. Talvez deva ir para Windy Hill ou onde se escondam essa princesa e o resto de sua família.

— Wind Ridge, e não estão se escondendo Edge — disse ela com suavidade — Rhiannon não gosta de esconder-se.

— O que seja. Poderíamos tirá-la daqui em segredo. E, no que concerne ao Stiles, continua aqui.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e esquadrinhou seus olhos até que ele afastou o olhar.

— Tenta se livrar de mim, Edge?

Ele a olhou de esguelha e, ao ver um brilho zombador em seu olhar, fez-lhe uma piscada;

— Tento mantê-la perto, Alby. Vivinha e abanando o rabo.

Amber se sentiu um pouco melhor. Embora não soubesse se acreditava. Era estranho, pensou sentir-se tão atraída por um homem e, entretanto, duvidar de cada palavra que diga.

— Não importa — disse-lhe. — Não vou partir — olhou aos outros — Sou tão capaz de me defender como qualquer um de vocês, e sabem.

Will assentiu devagar.

— Sabemos.

— Então, passemos a outro tema.

— A qual? — perguntou Dante com um leve brilho de admiração no olhar.

— Bom..., pode ser que Stiles esteja a caminho. Deveríamos traçar um plano, decidir o que vamos fazer a respeito. .

— Esperá-lo — disse Serafina suavemente — Não há muito mais que fazer. Ele virá a nós.

Will sacudiu a cabeça.

— Virá a Amber. De dia, quase com toda probabilidade, porque sabe que está menos protegida.

Edge franziu o cenho.

— Não tinha pensado nisso.

— É o que fez da outra vez — disse Will. — Foi a ela durante o dia, com meia dúzia de assassinos, todos eles armados — sacudiu a cabeça — Não sei como prepará-la para rechaçar um ataque assim, Amber. Mas acredito que de dia não deve se separar de mim. A menos que não esteja sozinha.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e afastou o olhar.

— Nós dois poderíamos moer a pauladas ao Stiles, Will — logo acrescentou. — Além disso, nem sequer sabemos se ainda está vivo. Não há por que alarmar-se.

— Coloquei rastreadores em seu número de segurança social — disse Morgan — Se cometer a estupidez de usá-lo, localizarei os cartões de crédito que tente conseguir ou os que já tenha e possa usar, os empregos que possa ter, os veículos que compre ou tente registrar; quase tudo o que faça — franziu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça — Mas se estiver vivo, conseguiu tornar-se invisível durante os últimos cinco anos. Mesmo assim; se acreditar que pode por a mão em Amber outra vez pode ser que fique nervoso e cometa algum engano.

— Eu confio mais nos não mortos que nos computadores — disse Dante suavemente.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Edge.

Dante sustentou seu olhar fixamente.

— Enviei mensagens a todos os vampiros a meu alcance — disse. E Amber sabia que se referia a mensagens mentais, não a um correio eletrônico massivo — Sabem que agora é mais importante que nunca vigiar os movimentos de Stiles e entrar em contato conosco se o encontrarem.

— Alguma notícia? — perguntou Amber.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Eu posso vigiar os hotéis por aqui, as pensões, esse tipo de coisas — propôs Edge.

— Há dúzias deles — disse-lhe Serafina. Amber pensou que estava estranhamente calada, embora entendesse o por que. Seu coração estava se partindo.

Edge se limitou a dar de ombros.

— Sou um vampiro. Posso cobri-los todos em uma noite.

— É boa ideia — disse Will — Stiles terá que alojar-se em alguma parte, e o mais provável é que venha aqui a toda pressa quando souber que Amber está na cidade.

— Enquanto isso temos que enfrentar a outro problema.

— Outro problema? — Amber esquadrinhou o rosto de Dante. — Não sei o que pode ser mais grave que a condenação à morte de Will e a iminente visita de Stiles.

— Mostre-o, Dante — disse Morgan.

Dante apertou os lábios, mas se levantou e, descendo rapidamente os degraus, cruzou a ladeira de grama que descia para a praia. Amber o seguiu. Edge ia a seu lado, com as mãos metidas nos bolsos dos jeans. As ondas se deslocavam com lentidão, hipnoticamente, sobre a areia salpicada de rochas e seixos. A pequena lancha a motor de Willem estava ali, atracada na praia. Uma corda se estendia de uma argola metálica colocada em sua proa até um poste de madeira escuro, fincado profundamente no chão. Uma lona de cor ocre a cobria.

— Alguém esteve caçando em Salem — disse Dante.

Ela piscou.

— Caçando? — enrugou o nariz ao notar um aroma conhecido e desagradável.

O aroma da morte.

O coração acelerou. O medo que sentia no sonho a atravessou como um calafrio. Dante se agachou e afastou a lona da lancha. Amber conteve o fôlego ao ver o corpo que estava ali e girou a cabeça automaticamente.

— Demônios — resmungou Edge — Deveriam tê-la avisado-apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros de Amber como se quisesse confortá-la. Mas lhe lançou um olhar tranquilizador e deu outra olhada.

A mulher jazia no fundo da lancha. Tinha uns cinquenta anos, era magra e estava, naturalmente, pálida como a porcelana. Usava um vestido longo e negro de tecido fino, sobre uma combinação de cetim. As mangas tinham bordados nos punhos. Amber notou que em sua garganta havia duas pequenas incisões, justo sobre o jugular. Afastou o olhar de novo e observou a Edge, e de repente se deu conta de que Dante estava fazendo o mesmo.

Ele levantou as mãos.

— Por que estão me olhando?

Amber franziu o cenho, e desejou saber o que estava pensando ele nesse momento, mas Edge tinha protegido seus pensamentos.

— Claro — continuou ele — Jogam a culpa ao novo. Isto é Salem, pelo amor de Deus. Deve estar cheia de vampiros.

Amber piscou lentamente e se voltou para Dante.

— Por que estava vestida assim?

— Não sei. Encontrei isso quando estive na cidade, faz um tempo, para ver como estavam as coisas. Cheirei-a e a trouxe aqui. Estava debaixo de um cais, estendida nas rochas. Não levava identificação, nem tinha mais marcas.

— Por quanto tempo está morta?

— Mataram-na ontem à noite. Mas ainda não se denunciou o desaparecimento de ninguém.

Amber apertou os lábios.

— Por que a trouxe aqui? — perguntou Edge.

O rosto de Dante ficou sombrio, e Amber respondeu por ele.

— Não podemos permitir que apareçam corpos sem sangue, com marcas de presas na garganta, em Salem, Edge. Imagina o que faria a imprensa com uma história assim? Seria um convite aberto a todos os caça-vampiros do país.

— Do mundo — disse Dante — Você é um solitário, verdade? Um desses vampiros solitários que renegam os de sua espécie.

Edge deu de ombros e voltou a tampar o corpo com a lona.

— Eu não renego a minha espécie. Mas tampouco procuro sua companhia.

— Até agora — disse lhe Dante.

Edge o olhou nos olhos.

— Se quer me acusar de algo, deixa de dar voltas e o faça de uma vez.

Dante refreou sua ira, apesar de Edge acabar de lhe lançar um desafio direto.

— Nós não matamos humanos.

— Nós? O que acontece, é que agora fala também por mim? Vocês não matam humanos, Dante. Eu faço o que tenho vontade.

Dante entreabriu os olhos e fechou os punhos. Edge se inclinou um pouco para ele, e Amber se interpôs entre os dois, pondo-lhes uma mão sobre o peito.

— Já basta Dante, se Edge disse que ele não matou a essa mulher, é que não o fez. Deixa-o já.

Mas era consciente de que Edge não havia dito tal coisa.

— Seria bom para você aprender boas maneiras – resmungou Dante, e, dando meia volta, pôs-se a andar para a casa — Quem demônios foi seu sire? Satã?

— Não ficou para me dizer seu nome — replicou Edge. — Mas segundo a lenda local, foi O'Roark.

Dante se deteve em seco, cravado na areia.

— Donovan O 'Roark?

 **Capítulo 08**

— Podemos levar meu carro — disse Amber, tirando Edge de sua concentração, estava contemplando uma lancha a motor que se afastava. Ele afastou o olhar do mar e o fixou na mulher que permanecia a seu lado, sobre a praia pedregosa.

— Para ir dar uma olhada nos hotéis da cidade, quero dizer — acrescentou ela — Ver se Stiles se registrou em algum.

— Sim — Edge fixou de novo a vista no mar. — Surpreende-me que esteja disposto a jogar o corpo assim, sem mais.

— Por que?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Pensava que os de sua turma eram desses que notificam o falecimento e consolam aos parentes — tirou um cigarro do maço que levava no bolso e o acendeu.

Ela baixou a cabeça e seu cabelo negro caiu sobre seus olhos. .

— São boa gente, Edge, mas não são estúpidos. Deixar vítimas por aí só consegue chamar a atenção sobre nossa existência. Seria perigoso fazê-lo, para todos nós — olhou para o oceano, que se estendia atrás deles. — Mas lamento por sua família. Nunca saberá o que foi feito dela.

— Não tinha família.

Amber o olhou, alarmada. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e abaixou a cabeça.

— Perdeu-a faz seis meses, em um incêndio. Seu marido e suas duas filhas as gêmeas, adolescentes.

Ela encolheu os olhos.

— Como sabe?

Ele não respondeu a sua pergunta.

— Logo, no mês passado, diagnosticaram-lhe um câncer. Não podiam operar. Assim que foi a essa ponte, amarrou um bloco maciço de pedra à perna e ficou ali parada, tentando encher-se de coragem para saltar.

— Você a matou, não?

— Fiz-lhe um favor.

Amber exalou um profundo suspiro e abaixou a cabeça.

— Não devia ter feito.

— Você acha que há vida além da morte, Alby? Um paraíso aonde vão as almas quando morrem seus corpos?

Ela pôs-se a andar pela praia em direção a casa e Edge a seguiu, fumando, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

— Suponho que sim — disse ela.

— Então, essa mulher está ali agora, com seu marido e suas filhas. Melhor que onde estava, enfrentando a uma morte lenta e cruel, com a única companhia de seu sofrimento.

Tinham rodeado a casa e se encontraram junto ao carro de Amber, no caminho de entrada. Amber se aproximou da porta do condutor, abriu-a, mas não entrou.

Olhou Edge por cima do carro.

— E você?

— O que? Se acredito no céu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele deu uma última tragada no cigarro e o jogou.

— Não parei para pensar nisso, Alby. Para que? Não vou morrer nunca.

Visitaram todos os hotéis e pensões que encontraram, mas não entraram. Não precisavam dar uma olhada no registro de hóspedes, nem nos computadores. Amber conhecia Stiles muito melhor do que tivesse desejado. Para buscá-lo, só tinha que abrir sua mente, seus sentidos, e escutar, cheirar e sentir sua presença. Estava segura de que, se estava ali, notá-lo-ia. Seus poderes psíquicos eram, certamente, mais fracos que os de um vampiro, mas mesmo assim eram muito agudos. Sobre tudo no que referia ao homem que a tinha raptado uma vez.

Tinha a estranha sensação de que Edge estava fazendo o mesmo. E, entretanto, ele não conhecia o Stiles. Ou sim?

Quando acabaram eram as quatro da madrugada. Amber conduziu de volta à casa da praia, que estava em silêncio. Ao que parecia, todos estavam dentro. Quando saíram do carro, Edge disse:

— Então, não há nem rastro do Stiles. Suponho que será um alívio para você.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e suspirou:

— Não tanto quanto acredita. Precisamos dele.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— E o encontraremos.

Amber estava segura de que assim seria. Tinham que encontrar Stiles. umedeceu os lábios.

— Essa mulher a que...

— O que tem ela? — ela baixou a cabeça e afastou o olhar . — Quer saber que classe de câncer tinha. Se era como o de seu amigo Willem — Edge rodeou o carro e, para surpresa de Amber, pegou sua mão e puxou-a ao mesmo tempo em que punha-se a andar para a praia.

— E o era?

— Não. Era pancreático. E tinha se estendido ao fígado e ao estômago. Não tinha solução.

Amber assentiu. Estavam na praia, caminhando lentamente para o esconderijo de Edge. Ela o olhou, esquadrinhou seu rosto e se perguntou se era um monstro e como teriam sido os últimos momentos daquela mulher.

Edge sustentou seu olhar enquanto caminhavam; logo se deteve e se virou para olhá-la.

— Aproximei-me dela, na ponte. Sua dor era tão intensa que nem sequer tive que me incomodar em ler sua mente. Seus pensamentos emanavam sozinhos. Olhou-me. Limitou-se a me olhar um momento. E compreendeu o que era. Não sei como, mas sabia.

Amber se sentiu presa em seus olhos, hipnotizada por eles.

— Tinha medo?

Ele moveu lentamente a cabeça para a direita e esquerda.

— Jogou o cabelo para trás, inclinou a cabeça e disse: «Por favor». Só isso, nada mais. Mas o disse com tanto dor que era... insuportável.

Amber percebeu o eco daquela dor em seus olhos, só um instante.

— Assim que a tomei em meus braços — prosseguiu Edge, e estreitou Amber ao dizê-lo. Ela relaxou, e ele inclinou a cabeça e roçou seu pescoço com os lábios — Abracei-a e bebi dela –seus lábios se moveram sobre a garganta de Amber enquanto falava — Sua dor, sua aflição, seu sofrimento, seu desespero... bebi tudo isso, e senti tudo. Mas ela sentiu... só êxtase. Um arrebatamento de alívio e prazer — deixou que seus lábios se entreabrissem e se fechassem sobre a pele do pescoço de Amber, sugando suavemente. — Agradeceu-me com seu último suspiro.

— Foi melhor morte que a que tivesse tido de outro modo — murmurou Amber. — Então realmente o fez só para... ajudá-la?

Ele se separou de seu pescoço e a olhou com surpresa.

— Fiz porque era uma comida grátis — o feitiço se rompeu de repente. Amber se separou dele, surpresa. — Não acredita que sou um desses benfeitores da humanidade, Alby. Eu só decido segundo o que me convém e nada mais que a mim. Não sou um herói. E não me pareço com seus amigos.

Amber ficou ali parada um momento, desejando que ele abrisse a mente, mas seus pensamentos eram impenetráveis.

— Não acredito — disse.

— Não quer acreditar. Não quer se entregar a um homem como eu. Acha que está acima de mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo quer se entregar a mim. Por isso tenta se convencer de que sou outra pessoa.

— Eu não tento nada desse estilo.

— Não?

Ela negou lentamente com a cabeça.

— Não. Só tento... conhecê-lo.

— E por que quer me conhecer, Alby?

Amber sustentou seu olhar e decidiu surpreendê-lo sendo completamente sincera com ele.

— Porque o desejo, e não posso me permitir... intimidades com um homem a quem nem sequer conheço. E porque não acredito que nosso encontro foi um acidente. Acredito que está tramando algo, e não posso me entregar a um homem em quem não confio.

Ele esboçou lentamente um sorriso.

— Isso não saberá até que o tente.

— E que sentido teria?

— O mesmo sentido que teve sempre o sexo, Alby. O prazer. Um prazer que a faça gritar, tremer e voar — passou um dedo por seu rosto, da têmpora ao queixo. — E que outra coisa há?

Ela sustentou o olhar e estremeceu profundamente. De repente compreendeu que ele tentava persuadi-la de algo através dos olhos e da mente. Edge queria suscitar seu desejo. Tinha que ser assim, porque ela nunca havia sentido uma confusão semelhante. Nunca.

— Tem medo de mim, verdade? — perguntou Edge. Ela negou com a cabeça. — Não acontece nada. Assim será melhor. Vamos.

Ele deslizou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e a atraiu para si, de modo que seus quadris ficaram unidos. Logo apoiou as mãos em seus rins e a apertou contra ele. Baixou a cabeça e lhe roçou o pescoço com os lábios uma vez mais. Amber estremeceu. Edge deslizou os lábios riscando a linha de sua mandíbula até que, finalmente, chegou a sua boca. Beijou-a, e Amber abriu os lábios e se deixou lamber e saborear.

Edge a apertava tão forte que, quando dobrou os joelhos e tombou sobre a areia, arrastou-a com ele. Era muito forte. Mas ela também. E estava sobre ele, zangada consigo mesma por ter medo de algo tão singelo como o sexo com aquele homem, apesar de desejá-lo ardentemente.

Moveu as pernas até que ficou sentada de cócoras sobre ele, com os joelhos afundados na areia, e colocou os dedos entre seus cabelos e o beijou enquanto se esfregava contra ele. Edge deixou escapar um leve gemido, semelhante a um grunhido, e a deitou rapidamente de costas, aprisionando-a com seu corpo sobre a areia.

Logo se ergueu um pouco, colocou um dedo sob a gola da blusa de Amber e puxou, abrindo a blusa pescoço abaixo com um sorriso.

Ela gemeu ao sentir o ar fresco do mar sobre seus seios nus, mas foram os olhos de Edge, tanto como o frio, que fizeram excitar seus mamilos.

Edge começou a acariciá-la. Roçou primeiro com os polegares seus mamilos, e ela conteve o fôlego com cada carícia. Logo se inclinou e, deslizando para baixo, tomou na boca um de seus mamilos enquanto acariciava o outro com os dedos.

Ao sentir seus lábios, Amber deixou escapar um leve grito. Ao sentir sua sucção, seu puxão, deixou de respirar. Ao notar a espetada de seus dentes, cada fibra de seu corpo gritou de prazer.

Edge deslizou uma mão entre seus corpos unidos, por seu jeans e, sem vacilar, sem pedir permissão, abriu-os de um puxão. Separou-lhe as pernas com as suas e deslizou os dedos entre o sexo úmido, que esfregou e acariciou até que ela começou a retorcer-se.

Bruscamente, afastou a mão e sua boca abandonou o seio de Amber, deixando-o molhado ao ar frio. Ajoelhou-se então entre suas pernas separadas e tirou seus jeans a puxões tão rapidamente que Amber não teve tempo de protestar. Arrancou-lhe a calcinha e a jogou; logo levantou-lhe os joelhos até o peito e inclinou a cabeça sobre seu sexo.

Amber se ouviu gemer, suplicar, ofegar e gritar, apesar de nem sequer reconhecer o som de sua própria voz. Edge devorava seu sexo com ânsia; apoderava-se dele com a língua. Quando ela se retorcia, mantinha-a quieta; quando lhe empurrou a cabeça, afastou-lhe as mãos e seguiu lambendo-a com mais força. Mordiscou-a, lambeu-a e a chupou até que Amber sentiu que sua mente explodia e gritou seu nome.

E, enquanto os espasmos se apoderavam de seu corpo, Edge se deslizou sobre ela ao tempo que baixava os jeans. Amber sentiu a pressão de seu membro duro em seu sexo palpitante. Então, Edge se afundou nela, penetrando-a profundamente. Amber notou resistência, não dor. Um prazer tão intenso se apoderou de seu corpo que quase não sentia dor. E antes mesmo de que as ondas do primeiro orgasmo se dissipassem, os poderosos ataques de Edge, que a sustentava para que o recebesse por inteiro, começaram a empurrá-la de novo para o êxtase.

Quando explodiu de novo, ele se deixou levar. Amber sentiu como sua investida a enchia, sentiu o prazer de seu orgasmo e, por fim, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, notou que as barreiras que circundavam sua mente se dissolviam e pôde sentir tudo que sentia ele. Seu prazer. Sua confusão. Suas dúvidas a respeito de quem era e o que havia nela que fazia com que aquela experiência fosse muito mais poderosa que qualquer outra que tivesse tido antes. Suas dúvidas a respeito de poder convencê-la a que o fizessem outra vez. E sua dor na consciência por ter que usá-la...

«Me usar para que?», perguntou-se Amber e, no instante em que formulou aquela pergunta, os escudos que protegiam a mente do Edge se fecharam de repente.

Edge se estendeu de costas, atraindo-a para si, e Amber ficou aconchegada na curva de seu braço, com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito, estremecida ainda pelo refluxo do prazer.

— Ainda tem medo de mim? — perguntou ele.

— Muitíssimo — reconheceu ela.

— Acha que vou ferí-la?

— Tenta e darei uma surra em você. Suponho que me assusta um pouco deixar em você sequelas permanentes se for obrigada a isso.

— Sim, sei — ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu. — Não me referia a isso e sabe.

Amber afastou o olhar.

— Acredita que poderia me ferir de algum outro modo? Emocionalmente? Não penso dar a oportunidade. Não se superestime.

Ele sustentou o olhar.

— É uma garota esperta, Alby. Uma garota muito esperta — logo a atraiu para si de novo e arqueou os quadris, esfregando-se contra ela, excitado e preparado de novo.

Beijou-lhe o queixo e murmurou:

— Logo amanhecerá, Edge.

Ele fechou os olhos, cheio de frustração, e voltou a deixar-se cair sobre a areia, amaldiçoando suavemente.

— Não fui mal, não é? Até consegui que um vampiro se esqueça do amanhecer.

Ele levantou os quadris da areia e subiu as calças.

— Não foi nada mal, Alby.

Ela franziu os lábios.

— É todo um romântico — deitou-se de costas, sentou-se e olhou a seu redor, procurando sobre a areia sua roupa dispersa. Tinha os jeans ao alcance da mão e os pôs. Mas suas calcinhas e sua blusa estavam imprestáveis. — Como demônios quer que volte para casa assim?

Ele se sentou, tirou a camiseta e a deu. — Ponha a minha. Eu não preciso.

Amber o olhou fixamente, tentando não distrair-se pensando em seus abdominais, parecidos com uma tábua de lavar, e lhe lançou um olhar de recriminação.

— Nem sequer se despiu.

— Teria tirado tudo se tivéssemos mais tempo. Farei isso na próxima vez — disse-lhe. — Prometo-lhe isso — deu-lhe uma piscada.

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido e lhe estendeu a mão. Quando ele a deu, ficou em pé.

— É claro que sim.

O sorriso do Edge se fez mais amplo.

— Vá.

— O que?

— Quase esperava que me dissesse que não ia haver uma próxima vez.

— Isso seria bastante estúpido, tendo em vista que nós dois sabemos que haverá.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sou assim tão bom?

— Não é isso o que me pareceu ouvir sussurrar a sua mente faz uns minutos.

Ele entreabriu os olhos.

— Desconfiei que estava escutando.

— É a primeira vez que baixa a guarda desde que o conheço. Não pude resistir.

— Hum. É o que tem de mau a euforia do sexo. Ela deu de ombros.

— Assim sou o melhor que teve, não é?

— Cada uma é a melhor do momento, Alby. Não dê muita importância.

— Não se preocupe, não penso fazê-lo.

Ele ficou observando seu rosto um momento; mas Amber não o olhou nos olhos enquanto caminhavam pela praia. Manteve os olhos baixos e se surpreendeu observando de novo o peito de Edge. Tinha um peito lindo. Não muito largo, nem muito robusto, mas se notavam todos os músculos, tensos e duros, sob a pele terna e clara. Parecia uma escultura. Amber pensou vagamente que devia ser um crime cobrir um corpo assim.

Finalmente levantou o olhar.

— Vamos devagar, se quiser que o acompanhe a casa — disse-lhe.

— Não, sou eu quem vai acompanhá-la — Edge deixou de olhar, suspirou e lhe passou um braço pelos ombros. .

— Não me diga que agora quer me proteger por que nos enrolamos?

Ele proferiu uma exclamação de incredulidade.

— Demônios, não. Não queria que me acompanhasse a casa. Só queria que ficássemos a sós na praia para poder me lançar sobre você.

— Entendo — ela contemplou o céu esbranquiçado. — Vai dar tempo de voltar para casa?

— Viu quão rápido sou?

— Sim, faz uns minutos, na praia.

Ele virou a cabeça bruscamente e a olhou surpreso, mas viu que estava sorrindo. Mesmo assim, disse:

— Isso era uma queixa?

Ela baixou a cabeça, pôs uma mão sobre seu peito e a deslizou lentamente por seus peitorais.

— Desfrutei da cada segundo, Edge.

— Mas a próxima vez você gostaria que fosse mais devagar — ele apoiou uma mão sobre a dela, detendo-a. Ela se perguntou por que. Ele lambeu os lábios e olhou além dela . — chegamos.

Muito depressa, pensou ela. E, ao dar a volta, viu a casa, deixou escapar um suspiro e voltou a olhá-lo.

— Devo ir — disse Edge.

— Pois vá, anda — ele começou a afastar-se.

— Adeus, Edge. Que durma bem.

Edge ficou ali parado; logo se virou pela metade, e a Amber pareceu que se debatia consigo mesmo. Por fim, ele exalou um suspiro, resmungou um juramento e a tomou com força entre seus braços. apoderou-se de sua boca e a beijou com ânsia, apertando-a com tanta força que Amber se perguntou por que não se fundiam. E acreditou sentir que Edge estremecia.

Quando a soltou, ele deu a volta sem dizer uma palavra e desapareceu. Amber sabia que não tinha desaparecido. Só tinha experimentado um estalo de velocidade.

Amber umedeceu os lábios, baixou a cabeça e se perguntou por que cada fibra de seu corpo estremecia. Sentia-se mais viva que nunca. Seria por ele?

Não, pensou. Não podia ser por ele. Era porque acabava de experimentar algo que nunca antes tinha experimentado, e tinha sido fantástico. Melhor que fantástico.

Mas não podia atribuir a Edge aquele sentimento. Não podia apaixonar-se por ele, porque Edge já tinha deixado bem claro que seria um erro. E porque acreditava nele.

Tinha sonhado com ele. No sonho, era um figura escura, torturada, temível. Entregava-lhe algo, algo que a aterrorizava. A morte. Mas o que significava aquele maldito sonho?

Tinha que averiguar. E devia ser muito precavida. Esteve caminhando um pouco pela praia, encontrou um lugar onde sentar-se, com um penhasco a suas costas, e se afundou na areia, aproximando os joelhos ao peito. Olhou como se deslizavam as ondas para a borda lentamente. A silhueta do sol despontava no céu, pintando os farrapos de nuvens de vermelho violento, de laranja néon, de amarelo limão.

— É lindo o amanhecer — Amber não afastou os olhos da formosa vista para ouvir a voz de Willem, nem quando seu amigo se sentou na areia, junto dela. — Acredito que as pessoas como nós apreciam mais que outros.

— Suponho que sim. Estamos tão perto de quem não pode vê-lo...

— É estranho, verdade? A mesma coisa que assegura a vida na terra significa a morte para os vampiros.

— Hum. Pode ser que algum dia encontremos um remédio para isso — suspirou e se voltou para observar Will. Pensou que não tinha bom aspecto. Estava mais pálido que de costume, e tinha profundas olheiras . — Como você está?

— Não muito bem. mas que fique entre nós. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Pode confiar em mim.

— Sei. Confio em que você também saiba que pode confiar em mim.

— Sim — Amber lhe deu a mão e se reclinou sobre seu ombro.

— Amber, Morgan conseguiu encontrar a fonte dessas notícias da internet.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

— Algo é algo. Quem as mandou?

Ele umedeceu os lábios.

— Não sabemos quem foi. Mas partiram de um computador do escritório de um ginásio daqui — sobre o coração do Amber, formou-se lentamente uma fina capa de gelo. — O Centro Ginástico Salem — acrescentou ele — e as notícias foram enviadas fora do horário comercial, de madrugada. Comprovamos o periódico local e ao que parece a polícia informou um roubo nessa mesma noite. Levaram algumas máquinas do ginásio.

Ela baixou a cabeça lentamente.

— Obrigado por me dizer isso

Ele ficou calado um momento. Logo disse: — Acha que foi Edge?

Ela deu de ombros, apesar de saber que tinha sido ele. Edge a estava usando, aparentemente para atrair Stiles. Mas com que propósito?

— Amber, não conheço esse cara. Pelo que vi não me parece especialmente recomendável, mas... as coisas não são sempre o que parecem — ela levantou a cabeça e esquadrinhou seus olhos.

— Quando conheci Fina, pensei que sabia como era. Sedenta de sangue, fria, desumana. Mas estava errado. Pode ser que esse Edge não seja o que parece.

— Eu tenho a mesma impressão.

— Pode ser que logo saibamos algo mais dele, em todo caso.

— Por que?

Will suspirou. Amber teve a sensação de que lhe faltava a respiração. E lhe pareceu que tinha frio. Levantou-se e lhe estendeu uma mão. Ele fingiu não ver e se levantou sem sua ajuda, apoiando-se na perna boa e na bengala. Era um homem muito teimoso.

Juntos puseram-se a andar para a casa. A claudicação do Will parecia mais pronunciada que antes.

— Dante me disse que ontem à noite mencionou o nome de seu sire.

— Sim. O'Roark. Acredito que Dante o conhece.

— Dante foi seu sire — disse Will.

Ela piscou, surpreendida.

— Está de brincadeira?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não se vêem há séculos Faz alguns anos Dante retornou para a Irlanda com a esperança de encontrá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

— Dante não gostou de Edge a primeira vista. É curioso. Agora descobrimos que estão aparentados.

Will fez girar os olhos.

— Suponho que, em termos vampíricos, estão — ele também sorriu, embora sem vontade — Para Dante o termo está bem empregado. Em minha opinião, ele sempre acreditou nisso um pouco.

— O que acontece é que não se perdoou por ter ferido a Serafina faz muitos anos.

Ele deu de ombros e se deteve ao pé da escada de trás. Amber pensou que precisava recuperar o fôlego.

— Deus, Will, está pior do que diz.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

— Sim. Mas não diga a ninguém.

— Sabe que não o farei, mas como consegue ocultar? Principalmente de Fina.

— Bom, pequena, neste tempo aprendi uma ou duas coisas sobre como proteger meus pensamentos da turma de além tumba.

Ela sorriu.

— Como está? Seja sincero comigo, Will.

Ele franziu os lábios e baixou a cabeça.

— Passei por coisas piores.

— Superou a tortura, assim que isso não é dizer muito.

Ele suspirou e subiu os três degraus que levavam ao terraço.

— Não é tanto a dor, que vem e vai, e que agora mesmo não sinto a não ser o maldito cansaço. Não suporto estar tão fraco.

— Talvez esse cara nos tenha feito um favor, colocando essa informação na internet — disse ela em voz baixa.

— Esse cara? ele lançou um olhar.

— Seja quem for, tem que ser um homem. As mulheres são mais sutis.

Will sabia perfeitamente que Amber pensava que era Edge, mas não quis insistir.

— O típico sexismo ao inverso.

Amber chegou à porta antes que ele abriu-a e esperou que ele entrasse.

— Você vai dormir um pouco? — perguntou-lhe.

Ele assentiu. .

— Sim, e você?

— Sim, assim que tome uma ducha.

Will fechou a porta com chave e apertou um botão. — O sistema de alarme está ligado. Se alguém se aproximar da casa, ouvirá apitos. Se ouvir algo, vá me buscar em seguida. De acordo?

Ela assentiu enquanto subia com ele as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar. Detiveram-se junto ao dormitório principal.

— De acordo.

— Digo-o a sério. Estou doente, não morto. Ainda posso disparar e meu quarenta e cinco é capaz de parar em seco a um elefante.

— Tenho que conseguir uma dessas.

Deu-lhe um beliscão no queixo.

— Sei que tem muitos recursos, pequena. Mas se Stiles e seus mercenários vierem atrás de você e não deixar que a ajude a defender-se deles, vou me zangar muitíssimo.

Amber pensou que, se Stiles e seus mercenários fossem atrás dela, os mercenários acabariam mortos ou fugindo, E Stiles se converteria em seu prisioneiro, para variar.

— Que durma bem — disse ao Will.

— Você também.

Mas Amber não dormiu bem. Voltou a ter aquele sonho. Aquele homem muito belo, com o rosto de um arcanjo, vestido completamente de negro, aproximava-se dela de novo, surgindo de um denso redemoinho de névoa.

Seu misterioso anjo tinha já nome: Edge. E de novo lhe oferecia uma caixa. Uma caixa de madeira nobre de aspecto antigo, escura e ornamentada, sem um só centímetro da superfície lisa. Por toda parte estava lavrada e adornada com símbolos, figuras e intrincadas bordas. Ela acreditou ver olhos lavrados na madeira. Edge voltou a oferecer-lhe.

Como nas outras ocasiões, ela disse que não.

«Não a aceite. Não a toque. Não olhe dentro».

Mas dessa vez não pôde resistir a aceitar o presente.

Estendeu os braços. Suava e lhe tremiam as mãos, mas agarrou a caixa pelos lados e baixou o olhar. Deu uma olhada dentro e essa vez... viu o que havia ali.

Deixou escapar um grito de terror. sentou-se na cama, acordada de todo, e seguiu gritando até que conseguiu fechar a mandíbula.

A porta de seu dormitório se abriu de repente. Hill apareceu com uma pistola tão grande que ao Amber surpreendeu que pudesse sustentá-la nas mãos.

— O que aconteceu? — gritou ele. — O que aconteceu, Amber?

Ela baixou a cabeça e a moveu de um lado a outro enquanto espremia a memória: Mas o sonho se dissipou. Fosse o que fosse que tinha visto e causado aquele pânico, esfumou-se como a neblina matutina ao sair o sol. Que demônios tinha visto nessa caixa que fazia o seu sangue gelar e que sua mente bloquear-se de puro horror?

— Meu deus — murmurou. — Não pode ser tão mau. Não?

 **Capítulo 09**

Amber se recusava a aceitar a dor que lhe oprimia o coração quando retornou à igreja abandonada, pouco antes que anoitecesse. Podia aguentar a ira. Edge a tinha usado, tinha difundido na internet a notícia de que estava em Salem, só para atrair ao Stiles. Ela ignorava com que propósito o tinha feito. Edge devia ter alguma conta pendente com o caça-vampiros, como tantos de sua espécie. Mas o porquê carecia de importância. Tampouco importava que ela tivesse feito o mesmo se lhe tivesse ocorrido antes.

O que importava era que Edge tinha posto sua vida em perigo para satisfazer seu desejo de vingança. Pois ia sentir a sua ira. Essa noite enfrentaria a ele. Iria dizer que sabia o que pretendia. Deixaria bem claro que não conseguiria nem tocar o rosto cheio de cicatrizes de Stiles até que lhe tirasse a informação que necessitava.

Depois, poderia fazer com ele o que quisesse. Maldição, por que lhe doía tanto? Edge não lhe importava. Não podia ser tão estúpida para abrigar algum sentimento para um homem como ele. Algum sentimento emocional, ao menos. Porque suas emoções físicas escapavam a seu controle.

Quando pensava nisso, parecia que estava derretendo por dentro, assim afugentou aquela lembrança e pulou até à janela da igreja. Ao aterrissar no chão, sacudiu as mãos e observou o saco de boxe pendurado em uma viga, no qual se lia de um dos lados Centro Ginástico Salem.

— Sacana — resmungou ao tempo que dava um murro no saco.

Era um alívio golpear o saco imaginando que era seu rosto. Seu rosto anguloso e cinzelado. Com aquelas maçãs e aquela covinha endiabradamente sexy. Amber golpeou de novo.

— Usou-me, filho da... — um gancho direto à têmpora, justo por debaixo do cabelo loiro oxigenado. Um murro na boca que rompesse aqueles lábios carnudos e sensuais. — Certamente nem sequer me desejava — ferrou outro golpe ao saco e a seguir uma série de pontapés capazes de romper várias costelas de qualquer um . — Era tudo um jogo, verdade, Edge? — o golpe final poderia ter lhe arrancado a cabeça.

O saco se rachou, desprendendo-se da argola que o sustentava, saiu voando e caiu a uns metros de distância, rompendo várias lâminas de madeira do chão e levantando uma nuvem de pó.

Amber franziu os lábios, respirou fundo várias vezes e sentiu o prazer do sangue que corria impetuosamente por suas veias, livrando-se de sua raiva. Logo girou, notou que tinha escurecido e notou que, pela primeira vez, faltava o altar improvisado sobre o banco. .

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Abriu seus sentidos, mas não sentiu a presença de Edge.

— Edge?

Não precisava, entretanto, esperar, nem escutar o eco de sua resposta. Sabia que não estava ali. Partiu.

Edge abriu os olhos e ficou olhando as ripas de madeira que se curvavam para baixo, a seu redor. Por um instante, pensou divertido, que tinha sido engolido por um enorme peixe. Mas logo começou a despertar e se lembrou. Tinha a cabeça apoiada em sua mochila, e as costas sobre a areia e a relva. Estava deitado em uma região onde a praia dava lugar a um prado. Tinha retornado à igreja com tempo para recolher suas coisas e partir, mas tinha tido que conformar-se com o primeiro refúgio que tinha encontrado que resultou ser um barco de remos invertido. Tinha arrastado o barco ao interior para assegurar-se de que a maré não o alcançasse e se colocou debaixo para esperar a noite.

Era um bom refúgio. Não entrava a luz. E, ao levantar um lado do barco, viu que se pôs o sol. Rodeou o barco, sentou-se, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e imediatamente pensou em quem tinha decidido esquecer. Em Amber Lily Bryant.

A essas horas, pensou, ela já saberia o que estava tramando, de que tinha sido ele quem tinha difundido pela rede a notícia de que estava ali.

Demônios, certamente não devia ter feito isso. Ela tinha que estar furiosa. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não tinha a intenção de permitir que Stiles se aproximasse dela nem de longe. Amber não corria perigo. Ele não permitiria que lhe acontecesse nada. Apanharia Stiles muito antes que Amber corresse algum risco.

E, além disso, aquilo acabaria muito em breve. Stiles estava a caminho. Edge sentia nos ossos. Dirigia-se para o norte pela US 1, E se aproximava mais de Salem a cada segundo que passava. Era estranho que tivesse escolhido a rota turística, em lugar da mais rápida, mas Edge supunha que aquele açougueiro tinha suas razões. Aquela certeza tinha vindo enquanto ele descansava, Com toda clareza. Não a punha em dúvida. Pensava rondar por Salem, evitando a AIby tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário. Quanto antes acabasse tudo aquilo, melhor.

Jogou a mochila no ombro e se encaminhou para a cidade. Não precisava usar sua velocidade sobrenatural. Tinha tempo de sobra e, além disso, gostava de dar um passeio pela noite, sentindo a brisa do mar. Uma hora depois, achava-se ao sul de Salem, caminhando pela sarjeta da estrada enquanto aguardava que Stiles aparecesse. Ia ser fantástico matar por fim aquele canalha. Pensava certificar-se de que o filho de puta morria desta vez, embora para isso tivesse que cortá-lo em pedacinhos e lhe colocar fogo.

Os faróis dos carros se aproximavam, ficando mais brilhantes, passavam ao largo. Edge focalizava todos os seus sentidos em cada veículo que passava, até que por fim, após um momento, sentiu que se aproximava aquele ao qual estava esperando. Stiles. Ia sentado no assento de atrás, no lado do passageiro. Edge se concentrou nele para introduzir-se em sua mente. Podia ver a parte de atrás das cabeças de dois homens no assento dianteiro. Ouviu a voz de um barítono que cantava em italiano, e compreendeu que procedia de um fone. Sentiu o roçar de um cós muito estreito e a dor dos músculos duros pela imobilidade.

Aguardou, deixando que os faróis se aproximassem, e então se colocou no centro da estrada. O carro não diminuiu a velocidade. Edge não se moveu.

O condutor pisou no acelerador, e Stiles tirou os fones e se inclinou para frente. Merda. Iam atropelá-lo. Edge se preparou para o impacto, apertou os dentes e esperou. Não pensava ceder facilmente, e aquele carro acabaria fumegando na sarjeta, pelo menos.

O carro seguia aproximando-se cada vez mais depressa.

Edge apertou a mandíbula e então Alby estava diante dele.

Edge percebeu atônito, sua presença e estendeu as mãos para afastá-la do perigo, mas ela fincou os pés no chão e levantou as mãos, como se sacudisse uma mosca. Seu cabelo voou para trás, roçando o rosto de Edge, mas ele seguiu vendo o carro, cujos pneus giraram bruscamente, deixando marcas negras de borracha no asfalto. Logo, o carro tombou de lado.

Ouviu-se um chiado metálico E saltou uma chuva de faíscas. Edge levantou automaticamente os braços ante si.

Mas Alby seguia ali, sem mover-se, observando, enquanto o carro se detinha entre o pó da sarjeta.

Ela se virou lentamente. Edge conteve o fôlego. Seus olhos refulgiam, azulados, quase negros, como se os iluminasse uma luz interior.

Mas, enquanto esquadrinhava seu rosto, aquela luz se foi dissipando. Quando ao fim se sentiu capaz de falar, Edge disse:

— Que faz aqui, Alby?

— Vim dizer-lhe que vá para o inferno respondeu ela. — E parece que cheguei no momento oportuno.

Virou e pôs-se a andar para o carro. Edge a segurou pelo braço e a fez girar para olhá-lo.

— Como me encontrou?

Ela se limitou a esboçar lentamente um sorriso e se afastou de novo. Ele voltou a segurá-la.

— Maldita seja, Alby, sai daqui. Stiles fará mal a você se puder.

— Ah, e me proteger é o primeiro em sua lista de prioridades, não, Edge? Igual a fazer amor?

— Alby...

Ela levantou bruscamente uma mão, E Edge pensou que ia goleá-lo. Mas não foi isso o que fez. Embora não o tocasse, Edge sentiu sua energia. Notou seu impacto como um golpe de vento abrasador que o levantou do chão e o lançou de costas a dez metros de distância.

Quando aterrissou, estava sem fôlego. Levantou a cabeça, sacudiu-a para limpar-la e fixou seu olhar em Amber. Deus, estava furiosa. Notava a ira que emanava dela como ondas.

Ela ficou de frente ao carro e levantou e abaixou a cabeça exageradamente. O carro se moveu seguindo seu gesto e oscilou sobre si mesmo até que as quatro rodas voltaram a tocar no chão. Amber girou a cabeça para a esquerda e as portas dianteiras se abriram de repente. Apontou o carro com o dedo, girou o pulso para cima e o condutor foi expelido como se fosse atirado por uma mão gigantesca. Percorreu trinta metros rodando pelo chão. Amber repetiu o gesto e o outro indivíduo foi expelido do lado do passageiro.

Ela se sentou atrás do volante e fechou a porta.

Edge ficou de pé com muita dificuldade colocou-se na estrada, consciente de que Stiles estava naquele carro, com Amber, certamente sentado no assento de atrás. Céu santo, e se a ferisse? E se...?

Ela ligou o motor; as rodas giraram e o carro voltou para a estrada, levantando uma nuvem de pó e pedras. Edge pôs-se a correr e ficou em seu caminho. E então a ouviu gritar mentalmente: « afaste-se!»

— «Terá que me atropelar».

— «Como quiser».

Amber pisou no acelerador e bateu em Edge. Ele sentiu um estalo de dor no quadril, onde o pára-choque bateu, e na cabeça ao chocar-se com o pavimento. Sentiu que seu crânio se rompia e que a dor o cegava.

Não podia acreditar que ela o tivesse atropelado. Oh, Deus, que dor!

Tentou levantar-se e sentiu que o sangue emanava da ferida aberta. Maldição. Fluía com excessiva rapidez e, embora tapasse com a mão para deter o fluxo, sabia que não serviria de muito sentou-se, tentou levantar-se, com uma mão na cabeça e por entre o sangue que lhe corria pelo rosto viu o carro passar. E então seus joelhos cederam, e desabou.

Amber tentava dividir sua atenção entre Edge e o homem que permanecia inconsciente no assento de trás.

Seguiu avançando e resmungou:

— Maldito seja. Não volte a fazer isto. Está fingindo. Maldito seja Edge.

Mas viu emanar o sangue entre seus dedos, colados à cabeça, e sentiu a dor que o atravessava como uma sacudida elétrica. E, além dele, viu que os valentões de Stiles começavam a mover-se.

Edge rodou sobre si mesmo e ficou estendido de costas. Ela deteve o carro. Não podia deixá-lo ali naquele estado.

Demônios. Girou em seu assento e se inclinou para examinar Stiles. Estava estendido de lado, com o cinto de segurança preso e o corpo frouxo, sem um só arranhão. Estaria fingindo?

A seu lado, sobre o assento, havia uma maleta negra, parecida com a de um médico. Amber sorriu lentamente, agarrou a maleta e abriu. Estava cheia até a boca de cacarecos. Vidros de drogas, pistolas de tranquilizantes, algemas com a chave presa, grilhões e até uma pistola calibre 38 com silenciador e um pequeno estojo de primeiro socorros. Amber pegou as algemas, pôs uma no braço de Stiles e o empurrou para frente, até que conseguiu prender o outro ao volante.

Logo guardou as chaves no bolso e saiu, levando a maleta.

— Edge?

Aproximou-se dele, certa de que estava fingindo outra vez. Maldito fosse, primeiro a usava para atrair ao Stiles e depois tentava apanhar aquele safado antes dela. Ajoelhou-se sobre o asfalto e o tocou. Ele deixou escapar um fraco gemido.

— Edge?

Deitou-o de costas e viu que saia sangue da ferida da cabeça.

— Maldito seja, por que não se afastou?

Ele não abriu os olhos, mas moveu os lábios e disse em um sussurro apenas audível:

— Acreditava que não ia me atropelar.

— Você mereceu isso.

— Hum. Tem razão.

Amber tirou o estojo de primeiros socorros da maleta negra e olhou dentro. Encontrou a um cilindro de gaze e outro de esparadrapo. Cortou algumas tiras de esparadrapo, fechou com os dedos o corte e colocou as tiras. Ele fez uma careta de dor, e Amber compreendeu que sentia uma dor centuplicada. Os vampiros sentiam a dor como nenhuma outra pessoa. e ela sofria por ele, embora ao mesmo tempo o odiasse. Não teria se detido, a não ser porque Edge podia sangrar antes que amanhecesse.

Quando acabou, a hemorragia parecia ter cessado. Pôs um pouco de gaze sobre a ferida e a prendeu com esparadrapo.

— Logo estará melhor — disse-lhe. — Tenho que ir.

— Não — ele a segurou pelo braço ao ver que se levantava. — Por Deus, Alby, não pode me deixar aqui. Estou fraco como um gatinho.

— Durará até que amanheça. Busca algum lugar onde se esconder e ficará bem.

— Não durarei nem uma hora. Olhe a seu redor.

Ela fez o que ele pedia. Os dois valentões se levantaram e estavam se aproximando cautelosamente.

— Afastem-se! — ordenou ela e, a um giro de seus pulsos, ambos foram jogados para trás.

Edge seguia ali estendido, sem mover-se. Amber se inclinou sobre ele e o segurou pelos ombros.

— Vamos, levante-se. O levarei a algum lugar seguro.

— Morrerei se me deixar aqui — disse ele.

— É o melhor mentiroso que já conheci.

— Nunca menti. Agora tampouco.

— E espera que acredite nisso?

Ele fechou os olhos, vacilou e voltou a abri-los. Ao fazê-lo, deixou que visse, ouvisse e sentisse o que ocorria dentro dele. «Necessito de você, Alby. Não me deixe morrer. Me leve com você, seja onde for».

Ela o olhou fixamente. Enquanto o observava, um fiozinho de sangue saiu de sob da bandagem e deslizou lentamente pela bochecha de Edge.

— Maldito seja — sentou-o de um puxão, apoiou o braço sobre seus ombros e se levantou, levantando-o com ela.

— Obrigado — resmungou Edge enquanto avançavam para o carro.

Amber abriu a porta do acompanhante sem tocá-la e o jogou no assento. Logo rodeou o carro e abriu sua porta. Tirou a algema do volante, inclinou-se para o assento traseiro, empurrou Stiles de bruços sobre o assento e, colocando suas mãos para trás, as imobilizou nas costas com as algemas.

Por fim girou no assento, guardou a chave das algemas no bolso e pôs o carro em marcha.

Edge levantou a cabeça, abriu os olhos e tentou comprovar seu estado enquanto se limpava lentamente. Doía-lhe a cabeça. Isso foi o primeiro que sentiu: dor. E uma sensação de cansaço extremo, como se tivesse ficado sem energias. Perguntou-se um instante por que se sentia assim. Pouco a pouco foi recuperando a memória. O choque de Stiles. A ira de Amber Lily. Franziu o cenho então, porque a última coisa que recordava era que ela o tinha ajudado a entrar no carro. Mas não estava mais no carro. Estava deitado sobre um monte de feno que cheirava a mofo, dentro do que parecia ser um estábulo. Amber devia tê-lo deixado naquele lugar, pensando que estaria a salvo até o amanhecer.

Mas, por desgraça, sentia-se tão mal que não estava muito seguro de poder sobreviver até o amanhecer.

— Por fim acordado?

Edge girou a cabeça para o lugar de onde vinha a voz de Amber. Ela se aproximou e se sentou no feno, a seu lado.

— Por fim? — mesmo falar lhe custava esforço. — Quanto tempo estou inconsciente?

— O suficiente para que acabasse a refrigeração do radiador e o carro se esquentasse, graças a você.

— Foi você quem me atropelou.

— Devia ter se afastado.

— Pensei que não seria capaz.

— Então não me conhece muito bem.

— Não tão bem quanto acreditava — Edge se sentou, mas começou a ficar tonto. Ao ver que cambaleava, Amber o segurou pelos ombros.

— Como está?

— Tão mal que não tinha me dado conta de que estava aqui — levou uma mão à cabeça e apalpou as bandagens — E, tendo em conta como geralmente reajo quando está perto, devo estar nas ultimas.

— Oh, vamos. Deixa disso, Edge. Já pode parar de fingir — ele levantou a cabeça e escrutinou seu rosto. — Nós dois sabemos que só pretendia me usar para pegar Stiles.

Edge sustentou seu olhar até que ela virou o rosto. Logo ele acariciou sua bochecha, obrigando-a a voltar-se.

— Não tinha que fazer amor com você para apanhar Stiles, Alby.

Ela fez girar os olhos e se afastou. Edge deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Onde está ele?

— Stiles? — ela olhou do outro lado do estábulo e apontou com a cabeça um canto onde jazia um homem inconsciente, com as mãos algemadas e presas ao redor de um poste. — Encontrei um pouco de seu tranquilizante favorito em sua maleta.

— Deveria matá-lo e acabar o quanto antes. Amber fixou nele seus enormes olhos negros.

— Preciso dele vivo — ele ficou olhando-a por um momento e logo desviou os olhos. — Por que o odeia tanto? — ele sacudiu a cabeça sem dizer nada. — Não vou permitir que o mate, Edge. Não posso.

— Se continuar passeando pelo campo com ele, Alby, acabará escapando. E logo tentará apoderar-se de você. Sabe perfeitamente.

— Desta vez não conseguirá.

Enfurecido, Edge tentou levantar-se, mas a debilidade caiu sobre ele como uma bola de demolição, e de repente se encontrou deitado de costas no feno.

Sentiu que o cabelo de Alby lhe fazia cócegas no rosto.

Ela estava ajoelhada a seu lado, inclinada sobre ele, e parecia preocupada, apesar de aparentemente estar empenhada em odiá-lo até a morte. Edge fechou os olhos.

— A cabeça vai se curar assim que o sol sair, mas parece que você não vai durar tanto tempo, não, Edge?

— Estou bem.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Precisa se alimentar.

— Boa ideia — Deus, até sua voz soava débil. — Traz o Stiles aqui e me deixe fazer isso.

— Não confio em que não o mate.

— Sim, bom, é ele ou eu.

— Não necessariamente — lhe lançou um olhar.

Amber deu de ombros – Eu estou aqui.

— Não.

— Vamos, Edge. Está se derretendo mais rápido que a neve em uma onda de calor. Precisa de sangue e eu o tenho e estou disposta a compartilhar com você. Seria uma tolice não aceitar.

Edge sentiu que a fome se agitava dentro dele só em pensar no desejo de saborear o sangue de Amber. E, embora estivesse fraco, de repente ficou a cem.

— Você... nunca deixou que um vampiro bebesse de você, não é, Alby?

— Não. Mas ouvi que é... agradável. — Agradável?

— Hum — ela levantou um braço, subiu a manga e olhou fixamente as veias de seu pulso.

— Quando a fiz gozar na praia e tremia e gritava meu nome, diria que era «agradável»?

— Edge, isso não tem nada que...

— Quando beber de você sentirá que é dez vezes mais agradável.

Ela piscou incrédula.

— Acredito que está exagerando.

Edge deu de ombros.

— Ninguém a provou nunca. Eu provei a muitos humanos, e até a um vampiro ou dois. Sei o que digo.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Eu não sou nem humana, nem vampiro. Comigo poderia ser completamente diferente.

E o seria, Edge não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Isso era o que o preocupava. Seu encontro sexual com ela tinha sido a experiência mais avassaladora de sua vida.

Como seria beber de suas tenras veias?

Edge o desejava. Ardia em desejos. Ansiava ser o primeiro a devorá-la, da mesma forma que tinha sido o primeiro a possuí-la.

Ela o estava olhando nos olhos que sem dúvida começavam a brilhar, cheios de desejo. Tremendo, ofereceu-lhe o braço, que estendeu até seu pulso deixando-o quase colado aos lábios de Edge.

— Adiante — murmurou. — Eu posso aguentar, se você puder.

Ainda deitado no feno, ele levantou as mãos, fechou-as sobre seu antebraço e o aproximou de sua boca. Deixou que seus lábios e sua língua saboreassem a pele salgada, sem afastar os olhos dela. Então compreendeu que, embora fingisse odiá-lo, na realidade o desejava.

Separou os lábios, chupou a pele e logo, enquanto a segurava com mais força, cravou-lhe os dentes. Seus incisivos se afundaram em sua carne, transpassando as paredes das veias. Não mordeu muito forte. O suficiente para que brotasse um fiozinho de sangue.

Mas, quando aquele sangue tocou sua língua, sentiu uma energia para a qual não estava preparado. Um arrebatamento tão poderoso que seu corpo inteiro se esticou. Deus! Os olhos do Amber se dilataram e sua boca se abriu. Sua cabeça caiu para trás, e começou a tremer.

Edge sugou um pouco mais, e a energia de Amber começou a correr por seu corpo. Sentiu que recuperava as forças. Amber gemeu, caiu para trás sobre o feno, e Edge se levantou e afastou a mão de seu pulso para jogar-se sobre ela. Queria mais, muito mais do que lhe tinha dado. Queria-a por inteiro.

Suas mãos se deslizaram sob a blusa de Amber e se fecharam sobre seus seios. Ela estava tremendo, seu corpo parecia lhe suplicar que o tomasse. Seus mamilos estavam duros e quentes. Edge afastou a blusa e se inclinou sobre seus seios; chupou um e logo o mordeu até que ela deixou escapar um grito que mesclava o prazer e a dor. Edge notou o sabor do sangue na língua e chupou com mais força.

Ela arqueou as costas. Edge estava muito excitado, sentia um desejo furioso que o atravessava com uma força que jamais tinha conhecido. Tirou-lhe os jeans sem soltar seu mamilo, e logo se desembaraçou dos seus.

Um instante depois se afundou nela com todas as suas forças. Amber gritou e se agarrou a seus ombros; logo lhe rasgou a camiseta e a tirou. Rodeou-lhe a cintura com as pernas, juntando os tornozelos, e elevou os quadris para receber suas investidas. Edge a agarrou pelas nádegas, as apertou com força, e a apertou contra si enquanto ficava de joelhos, levantando-a com ele. Ficou ajoelhado, sustentando-a desequilibrado, e começou a move-la para cima e para baixo sobre ele, uma e outra vez, enquanto olhava sua cabeça arremessada para trás, seu cabelo que se deslizava para os lados, e seu pescoço nu.

Colou a boca a sua garganta, beijou-a, preparando-a, e ela deixou escapar um gemido que ele interpretou como um sinal de rendição. Assim afundou as presas em sua jugular.

O sangue brotou e fluiu para ele. E, com ela, tudo que Amber sentia... e tudo que era. Deus, que poderosa era aquela mulher! Sua energia se agitava dentro dele, tão avassaladora que o impulsionou a levantar-se de um salto. Cambaleou para trás, bateu contra uma parede e sentiu que se quebrava atrás dele. Algo caiu com estrépito ao chão. Uma viga e vários fardos de feno se precipitaram do teto e caíram perto deles, mas Edge não se deu conta. De repente conhecia Amber, sabia tudo sobre ela, tudo que tinha sentido durante seu cativeiro.

O amor veemente que sentia por seus pais e seus amigos. A dor que lhe causava a enfermidade de Willem Stone, e sua ferrenha determinação de salvá-lo. E sua paixão por ele, por Edge, que envolvia a tudo isso. O que sentia por ele era tão intenso que o sacudiu até a medula dos ossos, apesar de que também sentia sua reticência, seu medo, sua cautela.

Mas havia também algo mais, algo... distinto. além de tudo, Edge foi tomando consciência pouco a pouco de que havia algo mais dentro dela. Em seu interior, mas separado. Era algo novo. Pequeno. Quase imperceptível. Dentro, muito dentro dela.

Uma nova vida.

O orgasmo se desatou em seu interior ao mesmo tempo em que se apoderava dele o assombro de seu descobrimento, e afastou a boca de sua garganta para afastar-se daquela certeza impossível.

Ela estava gozando, agarrava-se a ele com todas as suas forças, estremecendo, movia-se e o espremia até o fundo. Edge a abraçou enquanto o orgasmo a atravessava e seu próprio êxtase bombeava dentro dela. Sustentou-a até que o prazer começou a refluir. E logo voltou a depositá-la sobre o feno muito suavemente e, ao afastar seu cabelo do rosto, viu que tinha lágrimas nas bochechas.

Amber tinha mentido. E ele supunha que se zangaria com ela... mais tarde. Mas, de momento, estava tão assombrado por sua nova percepção dela que não podia pensar nisso. Não estava preparado para aquilo. Fosse o que fosse o que tivesse previsto do que planejava para ela, se enganou. Amber superava com sobra o que tinha esperado. Tudo nela era extraordinário.

Fisicamente, era assombrosa; sua beleza era própria de um anjo ou de uma deusa. De um demônio ou de uma bruxa. Uma beleza sobrenatural. Seus poderes eram muito intensos, não maiores que os dele, mas sim distintos. A telequinesia, a vidência... Sim, Amber possuía todos esses atributos. Edge o tinha sentido ao saboreá-la. Seu sangue tinha sacudido o cérebro de Edge de forma parecida, imaginava ele, a uma dose de cocaína no cérebro de um viciado. Edge se perguntava se seria capaz de viver sem aquela sensação. A paixão de Amber superava a de qualquer mulher que tivesse conhecido, e estava à altura da sua.

Suas emoções eram também muito intensas. O que sentia por ele era devastador, e até o fugaz vislumbre que tinha visto bastava para pô-lo a beira do pânico.

Além disso, tinha a sensação de ter cometido um sacrilégio, de ter corrompido algo sagrado. Não tinha entendido quão especial era Amber até esse momento. A culpa disso era dela. Fosse quem fosse o outro homem, certamente valia muito mais que ele.

Assim imaginava que tanto fazia. Ou isso dizia a si mesmo.

Acariciou as bochechas umedecidas pelas lágrimas do Amber, as enxugando com os dedos.

— Não devi...

— Sim, claro que sim.

Ele fechou os olhos para não ver seu intenso olhar.

— Está bem? Passei dos limites? — ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas parecia sonolenta. — Deus, o que lhe eu fiz? — murmurou ele.

— Não exagerou tanto, Edge. Estou bem.

— Não me referia a isso.

Ela franziu o cenho e logo assentiu.

— Ah — disse com frieza. De repente já não parecia tão sonolenta. — Deixa de preocupar-se, Edge. Não sou idiota. Sei que isto não significa nada. Nós dois nos deixamos levar, nada mais — deitou-se de lado, lhe dando as costas.

Certamente, pensou ele, para que ele não visse a mentira refletida em seus olhos.

— Claro que não significa nada. Por que ia significar algo?

Considerando o que sabia agora, sentia-se de repente possuído por uma energia fora do comum. Mais poderosa que nunca. Aquela força se fazia mais presente a cada segundo que passava. O sangue de Amber era... diferente. Carregado de energia e potente. Zumbia em suas veias e fazia com que sua pele se arrepiasse, carregada de eletricidade. Em sua cabeça se amontoavam um sem-fim de sensações, e seu corpo vibrava cheio de energia estática.

Amber ficou em pé com esforço. Procurou sua roupa e se vestiu lentamente, desajeitada. Edge se aproximou com intenção de ajudá-la, mas ela afastou sua mão. Estava cansada e aturdida, mas continuava zangada. Sem dúvida, ela também começava a ganhar consciência da distância que os separava. Provavelmente estivesse pensando no outro fosse quem fosse. Edge estava muito abaixo dela. Não era digno de um anjo e, francamente, tampouco queria ser.

— Vou ter que procurar outro carro — disse ela. — o do Stiles está a alguns quilômetros daqui, onde o deixei quando esquentou o motor. E não chegarei muito longe a pé.

Assim, nem sequer queria falar sobre o que acabava de acontecer entre eles. Nem do segredo que guardava.

De repente, Edge pensou que talvez nem sequer soubesse que estava grávida.

Demônios era isso. Não sabia.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou-lhe.

— Tenho que levar Stiles a casa de Eric e Tam. Eric tem ali um laboratório.

— E quando chegar lá?

— Farei ele falar; o obrigarei a me falar de sua fórmula para roubar a imortalidade, E logo criaremos nosso próprio soro.

— Usando seu sangue?

Ela abotoou a camisa sem olhá-lo.

— Não penso permitir que polua o sangue de Willem com sua maldade. Não. Usaremos o meu.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Entendia as razões do Amber, mas não estava seguro de que fosse boa ideia.

Tinha visto os piores pesadelos de Amber, e em todos eles aparecia Stiles e o tempo que tinha passado em suas mãos. Razão de mais para matar aquele safado. E quanto antes melhor. Mas não entendia por que continuava sentindo-se assim, sabendo o que sabia. Era realmente patético.

— Não pensa me deixar ir com você, verdade, Alby?

Ela o olhou e esboçou um doce sorriso, mas Edge vislumbrou a dor que se escondia atrás de seu sorriso e que aflorava em seus olhos muito negros.

— Assim que você dormir, Stiles e eu sairemos daqui.

— E não acha que eu sigo você?

— Não sabe onde vivem.

— Em Windy Ridge — disse ele — Ou algo assim.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Em que estado? — ele baixou os olhos. — Não acredito que meus queridos amigos de Salem digam a você. Sobre tudo, quando chegar a um lugar onde meu celular tenha cobertura e possa chamá-los.

— Tem tudo planejado, não é?

— Mmmm... mm.

— Só há um problema, amorzinho. Agora mesmo, sinto-me mais forte do que nunca. Você, ao contrario, está um tanto fraquinha.

Edge estava cada vez mais zangado, e sabia. Amber não só lhe tinha mentido, mas também estava se comportando como se ele fosse o inimigo, e tudo para defender a um porco como Stiles.

Ela deu de ombros. — E?

Edge esboçou um sorriso perverso, girou sobre seus calcanhares e se aproximou de Stiles. Agarrou-o pela garganta e o sacudiu, de modo que sua cabeça se agitava sobre seus ombros como a de um boneco de pano. .

— Acorda safado. Estou a muito tempo esperando este momento.

Amber se lançou para ele e o segurou pelo ombro para tentar afastá-lo, mas não tinha forças. Edge a afastou com cuidado. Ela cambaleou um momento, mas não caiu.

— Me deixe Alby. É melhor que o mate agora mesmo. Assim não correrá o risco de fazer uma absurda viagem a sós com ele. Sobre tudo agora.

— Os riscos que corro são meu assunto, maldito seja!

Edge não fez caso dela, apesar de Amber começar a lhe golpear as costas, e voltou a sacudir Stiles.

— Acorda Stiles.

Stiles abriu os olhos, aturdido. Mas quando seu olhar posou sobre o Edge, seus olhos se dilataram.

— Você!

De repente, Alby deixou de golpeá-lo, e Edge compreendeu que estava se perguntando como ele conhecia aquele homem.

— Passou muito tempo, não é? — disse Edge com ironia.

Stiles o olhou com ódio.

— Veio para tentar outra vez? Não pode me matar, e sabe.

— Oh, desta vez eu conseguirei. Só queria despertá-lo para que saiba quem vai tirá-lo de circulação.

Stiles puxou as algemas, mas estas não cederam.

— Edge, não faça isso. Por favor, não faça isso — murmurou Amber.

Edge apertou a garganta de Stiles enquanto Amber lhe gritava que parasse. Ele não deu atenção. Seguiu apertando e, por estranho que parecesse, a satisfação que lhe produzia esmagar ao Stiles não era tanta como a que lhe produzia imaginar que a garganta que estava apertando pertencia ao homem com quem tinha estado Amber Lily. Com quem se deitou. A quem possivelmente até amasse. Sentiu como se quebravam os ossos sob sua mão e observou como se extinguia a luz dos olhos de Stiles. Seguiu apertando um pouco mais para assegurar-se de que não ficava sinal algum de vida e logo o soltou e deixou que o corpo flácido caísse ao chão coberto de feno.

— Filho de puta — Edge se voltou para olhá-la e viu o ódio refletido em seus olhos. — Será melhor que se coloque debaixo de um montão de feno, Edge — disse ela com frieza . — Está saindo o sol.

Edge olhou além dela e viu que a primeira claridade da alvorada se filtrava por entre as frestas das pranchas do estábulo. Engoliu saliva.

— Não vá sem mim — disse. — Temos que conversar. E Stiles...

— Não quero ouvir nada do que tenha a dizer.

— Alby, há coisas que você não sabe — disse, olhando ao Stiles com ansiedade. Sentiu de repente uma pontada na pele e, ao baixar o olhar, viu que seu ombro fumegava ali onde um leve raio de luz lhe havia tocado.

Alby o afastou de um empurrão, apoiando as duas mãos sobre seu peito.

— Esconda-se maldito seja.

Ele ficou ali parado um momento, consciente de que estava amanhecendo. Entretanto, a luz não parecia agir sobre ele com o efeito costumeiro. Estava cansado, mas não tinha um sono esmagador, como costumava. Seu corpo não enfraquecia e sua mente não parecia entrar em estado letárgico. Sentia-se tão forte e desperto como a meia-noite. e isso se devia ao sangue de Amber.

A luz seguiu avançando em finos raios que pareciam arrastar-se para ele à medida que o sol se levantava, filtrando-se por entre as pranchas da parede.

— Isto não acabou ainda. Tem que me escutar. E tem muitas coisas que me explicar.

— Eu tenho muitas coisas que explicar? É você quem possivelmente tenha firmado a sentença de morte de Will – empurrou-o outra vez — Vai!

— Importaria a você, não é? Que ficasse aqui e me queimasse?

— Assaria salsichas e cantaria canções ao redor do fogo.

— É uma mentirosa.

Edge sentiu de novo sua dor. A luz abrasou outra vez sua carne, justo por cima das costelas, de um lado. E de novo Alby lhe deu um empurrão, afastando-o da luz.

— Quer ir de uma vez, Edge?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Só se me esperar. Volta para a casa de Salem, onde está a salvo, e me espere ali.

— Eu...

A luz seguia entrando. Seu cabelo começou a queimar-se lentamente.

— Só uma conversa mais, Alby. Isso é tudo. Em Salem. Depois, a deixarei em paz para sempre — sentia cada vez mais calor. de repente, Amber começou a lhe golpear a cabeça com as mãos. Sem dúvida para apagar as pequenas chamas.

— Está bem, está bem, farei isso.

— Promete-me?

Ela o empurrou com todas as suas forças, apesar de ainda estar muito débil e cansada por ter compartilhado seu sangue com ele. Entretanto, juntou suas forças e o empurrou de novo, combinando sua força física e sua força mental. Edge foi lançado para trás e caiu sobre um montão de feno. Logo, ela levantou as mãos e abaixou de repente ao tempo que seu rosto se contraía. Um instante depois, uma montanha de feno caiu sobre Edge. O peso o esmagou contra o chão. Os golpes continuaram até que ele ficou estendido de bruços, asfixiado pelo pó e as sementes do feno, por seu aroma mofado, mas completamente envolto na escuridão.

Edge procurou mentalmente por Amber enquanto a letargia diurna começava a apoderar-se dele ao fim, despojando-o pouco a pouco da consciência.

«Alby?»

Edge sentiu sua exasperação.

«Prometa que fará o que eu pedi. prometa-me isso

«Se assim for calar você, prometo-lhe isso».

Ele suspirou e ao fim deixou que seu corpo relaxasse e que sua mente sucumbisse ao sonho.

Amber se girou lentamente ao sentir que algo se movia atrás dela. O corpo do Stiles jazia meio sentado e frouxo, suspenso pelas mãos presas muito por cima de sua cabeça graças às algemas, presas a uma viga baixa e perpendicular. Sua cabeça pendia quase ao reverso, com o pescoço torcido em um ângulo impossível.

Mas, enquanto ela o olhava, Stiles se moveu. Girou a cabeça, e ela pôde ouvir o horripilante rangido de seus ossos. Tinha os olhos totalmente abertos, desfocados, mas fixos nela. A parte desfigurada de seu rosto, cuja pele era de um rosa vivo, não se moveu, mas a outra metade se contraiu em uma careta quando foi levantando pouco a pouco a cabeça, colocando-a de novo em linha com o pescoço. Os ossos crepitavam e rangiam como os cereais que Amber mais gostava quando era pequena. Quando sua cabeça se ergueu totalmente, Stiles a moveu lentamente para a direita e esquerda e ao fim se levantou. Puxou sem muita convicção as algemas que lhe prendiam os braços, e que agora ficavam à altura de seu peito, e cravou seus olhos abrasadores nela.

Amber engoliu seu medo, mas deu sem querer um passo atrás. Não estava segura de que Stiles pudesse ressuscitar até que o tinha visto com seus próprios olhos. Mas mesmo assim lhe custava acreditar. Estremeceu. Stiles se limitou a sorrir.

 **Capítulo 10**

— Hum, vejo que me drogou — disse Stiles lentamente enquanto puxava de novo as algemas que o prendiam — Bem pensado. Em circunstâncias normais, sou capaz de partir esta corrente em duas.

Amber tentou sacudir a horripilante sensação de tê-lo visto retomar à vida diante de seus olhos e procurou aparentar despreocupação.

— Eu também. Logo eu estava consciente quando lhe coloquei isso, mas imaginei que, quando despertasse, seria um risco.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Assim essa é sua revanche, não é? Posso perguntar o que pensa fazer comigo, agora que me tem em suas mãos? Me matar, obviamente, não acredito que entre em seus planos.

— O que o faz estar tão seguro?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Ainda estou vivo. E faz uns minutos você estava pedindo ao Edgar que não me matasse.

Ela piscou lentamente.

— Edgar?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Bonito não é?

— Sim, precioso — ela baixou a cabeça para dissimular um sorriso. Edgar. Quem o teria adivinhado?

— Então, vai dizer-me o que pensa fazer comigo?

Ela tomou fôlego, exalou um lento suspiro e cruzou o estábulo para recolher o estojo de primeiros socorros que tinha encontrado no carro e que continha seringas de injeção, uma bolsa de solução salina, ataduras, anti-séptico e até instrumental de sutura. Tirou um par de ampolas de pequeno tamanho e encheu uma seringa de injeção antes de dar-se conta de que a maioria já estavam carregadas. Do que, ignorava-o. E, depois de pensar melhor, esvaziou-as todas no chão e voltou a encher. Guardou a primeira que tinha enchido no bolso, de costas para Stiles, e levou outra na mão.

— Temo que deixá-lo consciente muito tempo não seria sensato — disse.

Sobre tudo, pensou, tendo em conta que se achava fraca. Entretanto, morria de vontade de saber como Stiles tinha conhecido Edge. Ou Edgar. Mas imaginava que não podia acreditar em nenhuma palavra que dissesse aquele desalmado. Assim não tinha sentido arriscar sua vida deixando-o acordado.

Era uma lástima, pensou que não pudesse manter a promessa que tinha feito para Edge. Seu sorriso se desvaneceu ao recordar a expressão de assombro do Edge depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Saltava à vista que, ao dissipar a paixão, Edge estava preocupado. Amber acreditava saber a razão. Imaginava que se devia a que tinha notado que estava tecendo ilusões românticas a respeito dele, ou apaixonando-se, ou que esperava dele algo mais depois da intimidade que tinham compartilhado. Compartilhar o sangue era um ato poderoso. Mais poderoso do que ela tinha imaginado. Um ato que, conforme lhe havia dito sua mãe, costumava criar vínculos indissolúveis entre duas pessoas, ou a intensificar os existentes.

Edge sem dúvida sabia todas essas coisas. Estava claro que não queria ter nada a ver com ela. Tinha se arrependido assim que esfriara a paixão, até ao ponto de parecer ter se zangado com ela.

Amber deu de ombros. Ao diabo com ele. E, entretanto, no fundo, já sentia saudades.

Retornou junto ao Stiles, levando a seringa de injeção, e se perguntou se estava tão fraco como parecia.

— Sinto muito — disse — Mais tarde o quero acordado e falador. Mas até que tenha reforços, prefiro estar segura a ter que lamentar.

Estendeu o braço para subir a manga.

Ele pegou a corrente das algemas e a rompeu como se fosse um fio de linha, agarrou Amber pelo pulso e o retorceu até que deixou cair a seringa de injeção.

— Segura, não sei — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. — Mas sem dúvida vai lamentar.

Ao cair o sol, Edge respirou sua primeira baforada de ar noturno e imediatamente se engasgou. O feno mofado não ia bem, pensou enquanto começava a abrir passo entre o monte de palha. De repente pensou que despertou de repente e por completo. Não tinha experimentado a habitual sonolência que pouco a pouco ia dissipando-se até que recuperasse a lucidez e as forças. Ao sair por fim do monte de feno, enquanto sacudia a palha do cabelo e a roupa, compreendeu que a infusão de energia que lhe tinha dado Alby não se dissipara ainda. Ao contrário, tinha aumentado de intensidade.

Encontrou sua camiseta jogada no chão, sacudiu-a com força, levantando uma nuvem de pó, e a pôs antes de dar uma olhada a seu redor. Não esperava que Amber estivesse ali. Tinha lhe prometido retornar à casa de Salem e esperá-lo lá. De modo que não se alarmou por sua ausência. Embora possivelmente devesse alarmar-se, dado que tinha descoberto que não tinha sido honesta, ao menos com ele. Imaginava, entretanto, que esse era seu único defeito. Mas era um defeito muito grande. Um defeito que ele jamais teria imaginado e que tinha ferido seu orgulho.

Apesar de tudo, não o alarmou sua ausência... até que cruzou o estábulo e se aproximou do lugar onde tinha deixado o corpo sem vida de Stiles.

Nunca tinha tentado matar ao Stiles partindo-lhe o pescoço, e ao que parecia tinha conseguido. Embora o preocupava não ter tido tempo de certificar-se. De repente começou a inquietar-se. Porque não havia nenhum corpo.

Fechou os olhos lentamente. Teria ressuscitado outra vez o bastardo? Suspirou e se obrigou a inspecionar a zona com mais atenção em busca de pistas. Encontrou duas coisas que o aterrorizaram. As algemas, com a corrente partida limpamente em duas, e uma seringa de injeção hipodérmica usada no meio do feno.

— Meu deus.

Sua mente lhe dizia que talvez não tivesse acontecido nada. Se Stiles tinha voltado para a vida enquanto Alby estava ali, embora tivesse conseguido livrar-se das algemas, ela podia lhe ter injetado um tranquilizador para levá-lo a Salem.

E seria melhor que fosse assim. Porque, se não, Amber estava metida em uma boa confusão. Edge sufocou o arrebatamento de pânico que tentava apoderar-se dele. Aquele sentimento lhe era quase desconhecido; aquela preocupação exagerada por outro ser humano. Não se sentia assim desde... desde que seus pintinhos foram assassinados. E, entretanto, era real. Imaginava que, dadas as circunstâncias, era compreensível.

Tentou tranquilizar-se e concentrar sua atenção em Alby. Imaginou seu rosto e estirou os dedos de sua mente para alcançá-la. Mas não sentiu nada. Não havia nem rastro dela. Ou o estava rechaçando... ou estava morta.

Demônios tinha que voltar para a casa daquela panda de intrometidos de Salem, embora temesse fazê-lo. Era o único modo de averiguar o que tinha acontecido com Amber Lily. E ainda não tinha saldado sua dívida com Stiles.

Empreendeu o caminho a pé, mas a marcha forçada, detendo-se unicamente para orientar-se antes de pôr em marcha seus poderes a plena potência. E ao fazê-lo surpreendeu comprovar que se movia a uma velocidade que nunca antes tinha alcançado. Quando chegou à casa da praia, ergueu as costas e se aproximou lentamente da porta. Esta se abriu antes que chegasse.

Serafina estava ao outro lado, e tinha cara de poucos amigos. Tampouco a tinham outros, que pareciam espectadores e cheios de resolução, mas não amistosos.

— Onde caramba está Amber? — perguntou com aspereza a vampiresa.

Edge não se acovardou ante o olhar acusador de Serafina.

— Esperava encontrá-la aqui.

Por um instante, acreditou que Serafina ia lançar-se sobre ele, mas Willem Stone a agarrou pelos ombros por trás e a afastou suavemente a um lado.

— Será melhor que entre e nos conte o que ocorreu, Edge.

Serafina assentiu.

— Sim, entra. Convém que saibamos o que aconteceu antes que arranque seu coração.

— Sim, será melhor — disse ele, e entrou no que lhe pareceu um ninho de víboras, perguntando-se se voltaria a sair. Então recordou que seus poderes pareciam ter se multiplicado. Os outros ignoravam quão forte era. Ele mesmo ignorava os limites de seus poderes. Colocou a mão no bolso de sua camiseta para tirar seu pacote de cigarros.

— Importam-se que eu fume?

— Willem tem câncer, moleque ignorante. O que você acha?

Edge tirou o pacote de qualquer modo, extraiu um cigarro e saiu ao terraço de madeira de sequóia para acendê-lo. Logo tomou assento em uma espreguiçadeira e girou a cabeça para eles, esperando.

Serafina exalou um suspiro exasperado e saiu ao terraço. Willem, Morgan e Dante a seguiram. Todos eles se sentaram. Morgan foi primeira em falar.

— Sabemos que foi você quem divulgou o paradeiro de Amber — disse.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Pensei que era o melhor modo de atrair Stiles. Isso era o que queriam todos, não?

— Nós não lhe pedimos ajuda — espetou-lhe Serafina.

Willem lhe pôs uma mão sobre o braço para apaziguá-la.

— O que nos molesta não é sua ajuda. Mas não pensávamos utilizar Amber como isca.

Edge baixou a cabeça.

— E eu não tinha intenção de permitir que Stiles se aproximasse dela. E não o teria feito, se ela ficasse quieta — deu um trago no cigarro enquanto os outros esperavam, exalou uma baforada de fumaça formando anéis e logo prosseguiu dizendo — Estava a ponto de capturar ao Stiles quando apareceu e ficou no meio. Fez capotar o carro de Stiles em um acostamento como se pesasse menos que uma pluma e logo me atropelou como a um cão com ele.

— Outra vez? — perguntou Morgan com um brilho de incredulidade no olhar.

— Desta vez, de verdade. Me colocou arrastado no carro, com o Stiles, e arrancou a toda velocidade. Eu estava... um pouco aturdido. Despertei em um estábulo. Stiles estava algemado a um poste, inconsciente. Amber ficou o tempo suficiente para assegurar-se de que eu sobreviveria, enterrou-me sob uma avalanche de feno quando começou a amanhecer e, quando despertei, Stiles e ela tinham ido.

Willem estava escrutinando seu rosto, como se soubesse que Edge estava lhes ocultando partes essenciais da história.

— Devia ter matado a esse safado. Não vale a pena correr o risco de que Amber caia outra vez em suas mãos para me salvar.

— A verdade é que o matei. Esmaguei-lhe o pescoço. Mas, pelo que encontrei ao despertar, acredito que não esteve morto muito tempo.

— O que encontrou? — perguntou Serafina.

— As algemas estavam partidas. E havia uma seringa de injeção jogada no chão — ao ver que ela franzia o cenho, acrescentou. — Acredito que Alby tirou a maleta que Stiles levava no carro. Dentro havia um tranquilizante. Manteve-o drogado quase todo o tempo.

— Ao que parece, não o suficiente — resmungou Dante. Edge sacudiu a cabeça.

— Fiz ela me prometer que viria aqui me esperar. Mas está claro que não o fez. O que não sei é qual dos dois é o raptor e qual o cativo — sua voz se quebrou um instante. Pigarreou e deu outro trago a seu cigarro.

— Temos que avisar ao Jameson e a Angélica disse Will. — Quererão sair imediatamente. É mais de uma noite de viagem até Wind Ridge.

Edge assentiu com a cabeça.

— Suponho que quanto antes a busquemos, melhor.

— Para ela, possivelmente. Mas não para você, Edge — disse Serafina. — Porque, se eu não o matar por isso, Rhiannon o fará. E ela está com os pais de Amber.

— Sim, em algum lugar onde venta muito, com um vampiro cientista e sua noiva.

— Eric e Tamara — disse Will.

— Ali é onde pensava levar o Stiles — disse-lhes Edge. — Se ela seguir ao plano, ali será onde a encontremos.

— E, se não — acrescentou Will, — talvez Angélica possa introduzir-se em sua mente e localizá-la.

Edge sacudiu a cabeça.

— Está bloqueando sua mente. Já o tentei e não serviu que nada.

— Vá, quanta soberba — bufou Serafina — Por acaso acha que seu vínculo com Amber Lily pode comparar-se com o que compartilha com sua mãe?

Edge levantou as sobrancelhas. – Pode ser que a surpreenda.

Ela entreabriu os olhos. Deus, parecia morrer de vontade de lhe arrancar a garganta.

— Há algo mais — disse Will — O que está ocultando de nós, Edge?

Edge observou Willem e pensou que não parecia um mau tipo, para um ser humano. Dentre todos eles, era o que mais o agradava. Mas sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

— O que seja só interessa a Alby e a mim. E daqui não sairá. por agora.

Willem apertou os lábios e Serafina se levantou de um salto.

— Maldito bastardo! Vou tirar esse sorriso do seu rosto!

— Não — Willem a deteve agarrando sua mão. Nem sequer teve que levantar-se — A menos que nos sirva para encontrá-la — olhou ao Edge.

— Não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Então, não é nosso assunto.

Serafina rangeu os dentes e ficou a passear pelo terraço.

— Necessitamos um plano. Temos que começar a procurá-la.

— Chamem a seus pais. Me digam onde vive esse tal Eric e me dêem a lista dos lugares onde Stiles foi visto. Eu a encontrarei — disse Edge suavemente.

— Como se fôssemos dar a você esta missão! — exclamou Serafina.

Ele deu de ombros.

— De qualquer forma, vou procurá-la. Com a informação ou sem ela. Vocês escolhem — deu uma última baforada no cigarro e atirou a bituca por cima do corrimão, para a areia.

— Trarei o que temos em nossos arquivos disse Morgan, levantando-se. — Me dê um minuto para imprimi-lo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e Morgan entrou na casa apressadamente. Dante se voltou para o Edge.

— Eu vou com você.

— Nem o sonhe.

O outro deu de ombros.

— Então, seguirei você. Não confio em você, Edge. Se encontrar Amber Lily, um de nós tem que estar perto. Serafina e Will têm que ficar aqui para que Will possa continuar com seu tratamento. Morgan também deve ficar para continuar procurando pistas através do telefone e da internet. Eu sou o único que resta.

Edge sacudiu a cabeça e fez girar os olhos. — Está bem. Mas só os dois.

— Os três, na realidade — disse Dante. Edge o olhou com o cenho franzido, sem compreender. — Fiz algumas chamadas, mentais e físicas, enquanto Amber e você estavam fora, Edge. Por fim consegui contatar com um velho amigo meu que podia me esclarecer em parte esta situação. E está a caminho.

Edge moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Pois eu não penso esperá-lo. Pode me alcançar quando chegar seu misterioso convidado.

— Estará aqui a qualquer momento, Edge.

— Já está aqui — disse uma voz profunda das sombras, além do terraço.

Edge sentiu que um calafrio lhe corria pela espinha dorsal. De repente, experimentou uma sensação que não tinha sentido desde sua metamorfose. Um comichão, uma sacudida elétrica, como se tivesse um cabo nu sob a pele. Voltou-se para a voz e fixou a vista enquanto o outro homem se aproximava.

— Você — murmurou Edge. Sentiu-se de repente sacudido até a medula dos ossos, quando o vampiro que o tinha transformado e logo abandonado apareceu ante ele e sustentou seu olhar — Filho da puta!

Edge saltou o corrimão e se jogou sobre o outro com toda a raiva que tinha acumulado durante mais de cinquenta anos.

 **Capítulo 11**

Depois que Stiles lhe deu a injeção, Amber, em que pese a sua debilidade, deu graças aos deuses porque ao menos seu cérebro seguiu funcionando a plena capacidade, e desabou.

Stiles, de cujos pulsos penduravam ainda as algemas com a corrente partida em duas, inclinou-se sobre ela.

— Tinha a esperança de tropeçar com você outra vez — disse com suavidade — Embora a verdade é que me surpreendeu que fosse assim.

Ela fechou as pálpebras, entreabrindo os olhos, como se seriamente a seringa de injeção que Stiles lhe tinha cravado no braço contivesse tranquilizador em lugar da solução salina que tinha encontrado na maleta negra. A seringa de injeção com a droga seguia em seu bolso. Tinha tido a sensação de que Stiles estava fingindo convencida de que a droga já devia ter se dissipado. E, do mesmo modo, havia sentido que averiguaria mais coisas se seguisse a corrente do que se lutasse com ele, pois, dado seu estado de fraqueza, certamente a venceria. De modo que tinha tomado... certas precauções.

— Do que... está falando? — perguntou com voz pastosa.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Levou meus diários. Já sabe o que fiz com o sangue que tirei de você.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, movendo o pescoço como se fora de borracha.

— Fez... uma fórmula... com meu sangue...

Ele deu de ombros.

— Entre outros ingredientes. Eu o chamo «Ambrosia». Bonito, não acha? O néctar dos deuses, a chave da imortalidade.

— Ambrosia — repetiu ela.

— Ambrosia-6, na realidade. As primeiras cinco tentativas foram inúteis.

— Injetou-se com isso. E agora... é... é... imortal?

— Bom, não exatamente — Stiles sorriu — Verá, o efeito vai se dissipando. Tenho que injetar a cada seis meses, e quase já não resta Ambrósia-6. Assim, como compreenderá, precisava vê-la outra vez. Muito obrigado, Amber Lily.

Ele a observou atentamente, como se esperasse algo, e ela compreendeu que já deveria estar inconsciente, assim fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça frouxa. Stiles se aproximou da maleta e Amber ouviu que voltava, girava a chave das algemas e as atirava ao feno. Amber tentou não estremecer de repulsa quando a carregou sobre seu ombro e saiu do estábulo levando na mão livre a maleta. Stiles se deteve além da porta e olhou a seu redor.

— Se soubesse onde está esse safado do Edgar, pararia para matá-lo. Temo que seguirá me perseguindo até que um dos dois morra. E não penso ser eu — suspirou, como se lamentasse profundamente não poder matar Edge e seguiu caminhando.

Amber notava a seringa de injeção com o tranquilizador que levava no bolso. Pensou em tirá-la e cravar nele, mas decidiu que Stiles lhe estava oferecendo precisamente o que necessitava. Ia levá-la a alguma parte com intenção de extrair o sangue que usaria para fabricar a poção que ela necessitava para salvar ao Willem.

Se passasse por sua prisioneira, poderia conseguir a fórmula ou até lhe roubar o elixir. A ambrosia. Embora, em mãos de um homem tão malvado como Stiles, era, mas bem o néctar dos demônios que dos deuses.

Precisava saber como Stiles fabricava a poção. Assim, seguiu pendurada frouxamente sobre seu ombro e deixou que a levasse pelo bosque, até que chegaram a uma estreita estrada tosca. Para sua surpresa, havia um veículo esperando ali. Um Lincoln negro, estacionado no acostamento.

Quando Stiles se aproximou, uma mulher saiu do assento do condutor e abriu a porta de trás sem dizer uma palavra. Amber viu com as pálpebras entreabertas um rabo de cavalo vermelho e amarrado que rodeava à mulher como uma nuvem. A desconhecida levava óculos de sol com diamantes falsos na moldura. Ia vestida com umas malhas de lycra até as panturrilhas, e a ponta de suas sandálias de salto deixava ver as unhas de seus pés, pintadas de rosa vivo. Seu pulôver de tricô, negro e apertado, tinha uma borda de pele de leopardo sintética ao redor do decote e os punhos.

Stiles colocou a maleta no carro.

— Vejo que o dispositivo de busca funcionou às mil maravilhas.

— Que esperto é Frankie — disse a mulher com voz estridente – Colocou essa coisa debaixo do salto de seu sapato! Caramba, que ideia — ele resmungou algo e se agachou para depositar Amber sobre o assento traseiro. — Então, é esta?

— Sim.

— Pois não parece nada do outro mundo.

— Ah, não? — ele suspirou, fechou a porta e rodeou o carro até o assento do acompanhante enquanto a ruiva voltava a sentar-se atrás do volante. — Vamos à casa de Boston, Brookie. É a mais próxima.

— Tem certeza que não quer dirigir? –perguntou ela.

— Sim, certeza. Tive uma noite muito dura, e ainda não estou cem por cento. Drogou-me. Se não, teria vindo antes.

— Drogou você?

— Hum.

Amber sentiu que a ruiva lhe lançava um olhar furioso e a ouviu resmungar:

— Maldita puta — então estourou a bola que tinha feito com o chiclete e arrancou. — Fiquei a noite toda esperando — disse — Teria ido buscá-lo se não houvesse dito para que não o fizesse.

Amber esteve a ponto de começar a rir ao imaginar a ruiva dando tropeções pelo bosque com aqueles saltos de agulha de ponteira aberta.

— Fez bem — assegurou-lhe Stiles. — Espero que não tenha sido muito duro para você — de repente, sua voz se tornou adocicada.

— Foi espantoso. Estava muito escuro e me sentia sozinha. Tive que fazer xixi no mato. E não gostei nada. Além disso, vi um gambá.

— Sinto muito. Mas compensarei você, eu prometo. Amber supôs que a estava tocando; que lhe tinha dado a mão para reconfortá-la e lhe pedir desculpas, ou algo do tipo. Estava claro que entre eles havia uma relação íntima. Casal de gentinha pensou Amber. Um gênio malvado, desfigurado e avançado em anos, e uma formosa jovenzinha com a cabeça cheia de ar.

Suspirando, pensou que devia relaxar durante a viagem a Boston. Assim poderia recuperar-se fisicamente daquele amanhecer tão... Movimentado com o Edge.

Mas, assim que pensou nele, ficou tensa. Os sentimentos começaram a agitar-se dentro dela, como se Edge tivesse deixado atrás de si uma parte dele; uma parte que se alojou sob sua pele e no mais profundo de seus ossos. Edge estava ali, dentro dela. Podia cheirá-lo, senti-lo, saboreá-lo de novo, só pensando nele. Podia ouvir sua voz, ver seu sarcástico sorriso, e sentir a paixão que ardia entre eles como se estivesse a seu lado.

A viagem levou só algumas horas, quase o mesmo tempo que ela tinha conseguido percorrer com o Stiles antes que seu carro se avariasse. Boston. Isso estava bem. Perto de Salem. Perto de seus amigos, se necessitasse deles. Mas não os necessitaria.

Amber calculou o tempo que tinha durado a dose de tranquilizante que tinha injetado em Stiles e chegou à conclusão de que não devia fingir que começava a voltar em si até que tivessem transcorrido seis horas. Assim seguiu fingindo dormir enquanto o carro tomava um longo e curvo caminho que subia por uma colina, em direção a uma bela casa de tijolos no subúrbio da cidade, rodeada pelo que parecia malha metálica normal e corrente.

Deixou que Stiles a levasse nos braços e, enquanto Stiles marcava um código em um caixinha eletrônica para abrir a grade e logo a porta, notou o estranho silêncio que reinava naquele lugar. Parecia... vazio. Abriu seus sentidos um instante, tentando averiguar se havia outras pessoas na casa da colina, mas não sentiu nada. Só notou duas presenças: a escura, perversa e opressiva do Stiles, e outra. Uma presença inteligente, decidida e manipuladora.

Piscou, porque aquilo não encaixava com o que tinha deduzido do comportamento da ruiva. Entretanto, não sentia uma terceira aura. Só duas. E duas pessoas que cruzavam a casa e entravam em um dormitório, ao final de um corredor. Amber foi depositava em uma cama.

— Traga-me o estojo de primeiro socorros, Brookie.

A garota se afastou a toda pressa, fazendo repicar seus saltos, e retornou um momento depois. Amber ouviu ruídos e sentiu logo que Stiles lhe atava uma cinta de borracha ao redor do braço. Consciente do que ia acontecer se preparou e ordenou a seu corpo que não se esticasse nem reagisse de modo algum. Notou no braço a frieza do algodão molhado em álcool. Logo notou a espetada.

— Seguro que tem que fazer isto? –perguntou Brookie.

— Eu já disse a você. Se não o fizer, morrerei.

— De uma enfermidade degenerativa do sangue — disse ela.

— Sim. Necessito transfusões, e ela é a única doadora que tem meu tipo de sangue. E se nega a me ajudar.

Amber pensou, enfurecida, que Stiles estava mentindo. Não tinha nenhuma enfermidade degenerativa. Talvez morresse sem seu sangue, mas só de velho ou por causas naturais. Estava claro que não confiava na ruiva o suficiente para lhe dizer a verdade. Amber sentiu que as forças a abandonavam à medida que o sangue emanava de seu braço e ia depositando-se no recipiente. O atordoamento parecia ir enchendo o vazio que deixava o sangue. Sentia-se débil. Tonta. Deus, Stiles não sabia que já lhe faltava bastante sangue.

A bolsa se encheu ao fim. Stiles se inclinou sobre ela.

— Hum. Hoje não emana com muita rapidez. Que estranho — passou-lhe a mão pela bochecha — Será melhor que me conforme com uma. Está pálida como um fantasma.

— E o que te importa isso?

— Pensa Brookie. Se morrer, de onde tirarei minha transfusão a próxima vez que a necessite? –aplicou uma bola de algodão à espetada e retirou a agulha. Logo lhe dobrou o braço para lhe sujeitar o algodão.

— E como tem certeza de que a próxima vez poderá tirar sangue dela? Pode ser atropelada por um caminhão amanhã. Ou pode não se deixar apanhar outra vez.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Brookie. Tenho um plano.

— Ah, sim?

— Vamos, Brooke. Vêem comigo. Temos que nos pôr a caminho.

— Está bem, Frankie.

Saíram do quarto e fecharam à porta.

Amber abriu os olhos assim que partiram. Stiles tinha um plano? Demônios, aquilo não tinha boa cara. Em realidade, dava-lhe calafrios. Mas não devia pensar nisso de momento. Percorreu o quarto com o olhar, visual e mentalmente, sem mover-se. Mas não viu câmaras que a vigiassem, nem sentiu olhar algum a observando. Aquele lugar não estava equipado para reter vampiros. Stiles contava com que o tranquilizante a mantivesse sob controle... no momento. E essa era sua vantagem.

Levantou-se, mas imediatamente caiu de joelhos. Deus, que fraca estava. Levantou-se de novo, aproximou-se da porta e tentou girar o trinco.

Estava fechado com chave. E, tendo em conta que havia dispositivos eletrônicos em todas as fechaduras, sem dúvida seus raptores se inteirariam imediatamente se tentasse abrir uma fechadura. Embora arrebentá-la não custaria nenhum esforço, quando recuperasse as forças.

Seria bom comer algo. Deus estava morta de fome.

Examinou o quarto, tentando fazer uma ideia do lugar. Não havia janelas. As paredes pareciam muito sólidas. Havia um pequeno ralo de calefação. E painéis no teto. Umedeceu os lábios. Aqueles painéis podiam ser uma solução.

Mas não em seu estado.

Voltou a sentir-se tonta e se dobrou sobre si mesma ao sentir uma náusea. Retornou a tropicões à cama, tombou-se de bruços nela e com muita dificuldade conseguiu conter o vômito. Que demônios acontecia? Fazia um momento, estava morta de fome. E, de repente, seu estômago se revelava.

Agarrou-se à cama como se assim pudesse impedir que seguisse dando voltas ao redor do quarto, e decidiu dormir. Ela não rejuvenescia com a letargia diurna, como um vampiro. Não recuperava suas forças no espaço de um par de horas, e suas feridas não curavam milagrosamente enquanto dormia. Curava a maior velocidade que os mortais vulgares e correntes, mas não tão rápido como um vampiro de dia. Entretanto, tinha a vantagem de que não tinha que esperar que fosse dia para começar a curar-se. Podia demorar um dia inteiro, possivelmente mais, em voltar a sentir-se como nova.

Mas talvez se sentisse com forças suficientes muito antes.

Edge infligiu um forte murro na mandíbula de Donovan O'Roark antes que Dante o agarrasse por trás e o lançasse ao chão. Aterrissou pesadamente, de costas, e ficou sem ar. Logo se levantou lentamente enquanto Dante se abatia sobre ele.

— Deve aprender a respeitar a seus maiores, guri.

— Deixe-o em paz — Donovan O'Roark apareceu junto a Dante esfregando a mandíbula com uma mão — Eu mereci isso — logo estendeu uma mão a Edge.

Este o olhou com o cenho franzido e se levantou sem sua ajuda. Donovan deu de ombros e fixou sua atenção em Dante.

— Faz muito tempo, meu amigo.

— Muito — respondeu Dante e lhe estendeu uma mão com certa vacilação.

Donovan não a deu. Em lugar de fazê-lo, deu-lhe um forte abraço. Dante pareceu surpreso um instante. Logo lhe devolveu o abraço. .

— Maldito seja, Dante, por que não voltou? Durante décadas pensei que estava morto.

— Sei. Sinto muito.

— Comecei a ouvir histórias sobre você de pessoas que diziam que tinha vivido algum tempo aqui ou lá. Mas sempre sozinho — disse Donovan, cuja curiosidade saltava à vista.

Edge teve a sensação de que os dois se esqueceram dele e isso o enfureceu ainda mais. Entretanto, a conversação lhe interessava ligeiramente.

— Ao princípio, quando os aldeãos queimaram o castelo, pensei que tinha morrido. E tudo por minha estupidez — Dante sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. — Não queria voltar a ter nada que ver com os de minha espécie, Donovan. E quando por fim soube que tinha sobrevivido, eu... — deixou que sua voz se apagasse.

— Pensou que se culparia pelo ocorrido.

— Por minha culpa estiveram a ponto de matá-lo, Donovan.

— Traíram-no. Devia ter imaginado que não se odiaria por isso.

Dante deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Ao final, minha querida Morgan me convenceu disso. Viajei a Irlanda para buscá-lo, mas já tinha ido. E ainda...

— Ainda se sente culpado.

— Eu fui seu mestre — disse Dante — Meu dever era ensiná-lo a se proteger. E o abandonei.

Edge tomou a palavra ao fim.

— É curioso como à história se repete, não?

Os outros dois o olharam, e Donovan inclinou a cabeça cortesmente.

Dante abriu a boca, sem dúvida para repreender Edge, mas Donovan levantou uma mão.

— Não, tem razão. Eu fui quem o fez, e o abandonei na mesma noite.

— Sim, tinha pressa — disse Edge — Tem ideia do confuso que me senti quando despertei sendo um vampiro? Meu deus, nem sequer sabia que devia me esconder do sol até que a minha pele se encheu de bolhas. E não estava preparado para uma dor tão intensa. Nem sequer sabia como sobreviver, graças a você.

Donovan assentiu.

— Devo-lhe uma desculpa.

— Deve-me muito mais que isso. Por sorte para você, já não me importa — deu a volta, preparado para partir. .

— Há coisas que não sabe sobre essa noite, Edgar. Ele ficou paralisado.

— Agora me chamo Edge. E não quero saber nada.

— Mas quer encontrar à Menina Prometida, verdade?

Edge deu a volta lentamente e olhou de novo a seu sire.

— Para isso não preciso de sua ajuda. Afinal de contas, consegui seguir em frente sem você. Durante mais de cinquenta anos.

Donovan suspirou.

— Não pense em si mesmo, nem no que quer ou precisa, Edge — disse Dante. Pensa em Amber Lily. Quanto mais logo a busquemos, mais probabilidades temos de encontrá-la.

— Sim, E quanto menos tempo passe em mãos do Frank Stiles, melhor — acrescentou Donovan. Ao ver que Edge o olhava inquisitivamente, explicou — Esta noite não está protegendo muito bem seus pensamentos. E está concentrado em Amber e em sua situação, embora também dirija algum dardo envenenado contra mim.

Edge não disse nada.

— Pode ser que Edge não queira ouvir suas explicações — disse Dante. — Mas eu sim.

Donovan assentiu com a cabeça e se voltou para Dante.

— Encontrei ao Edge meio morto. Tomava parte de um bando de rua em Dublin. Tinha havido uma guerra entre bandos rivais. Eu vi parte da batalha e me impressionou sua coragem. Lutava como um autêntico guerreiro. Sem medo. Pensei que merecia viver.

— Assim você me transformou e me deixou atirado na rua — disse Edge suavemente.

— Transformei e fui atacado. Os dois bandos se lançaram sobre mim ao mesmo tempo, sem dúvida surpreendidos pelo que tinham visto eu fazer — explicou Donovan . — Moeram-me a pauladas. E logo seus amigos lhe levaram a rastros a alguma parte, sem dúvida pensando que deviam recuperar os corpos dos seus caídos em combate.

— Deus, teve sorte de que não o enterrassem — disse Dante.

— Isso mesmo temi eu — respondeu Donovan . — Busquei-o por toda parte, Edge. Inclusive quando me perseguiam e teria sido mais sensato partir da Irlanda, fiquei e segui buscando você. Mas nunca o encontrei — esboçou um leve sorriso — até agora. Alegra-me muito saber que sobreviveu.

Dante baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu ligeiramente.

— Não é de surpreender que desconfie de sua própria espécie — disse. — Conte-nos que se passou naquela noite, Edge.

Ele deu de ombros, como se não tivesse importância.

— Levaram-me a um beco e me atiraram em um acostamento ao ouvir que se aproximava alguém. Suponho que pensavam retornar por mim. Mas despertei quando o sol começou a me queimar. Saí correndo, com a roupa em chamas. Encontrei um charco e me inundei para apagar as chamas. Não sabia que devia me esconder do sol, mas por sorte nesse momento perdi a consciência.

— E despertou de novo ao anoitecer — disse Donovan. — Perguntando-se por que não tinha se afogado.

Edge deu de ombros.

— Dá no mesmo. Aquilo passou. Já não importa.

— Sim me importa — disse Donovan.

A porta se abriu de repente e Morgan, aquela vampiresa miúda que parecia quase uma mortal, cruzou a terraço e baixou à grama, onde estavam os três.

— Conseguiu falar com os pais de Amber? — perguntou Dante.

— Sim. Não souberam nada dela esta noite, mas vêm para cá no caso de que entre em contato. Eric e Tam vão ficar lá para o caso dela aparecer. Podemos nos comunicar com o Jameson e outros pelo celular, se precisarmos. Estão muito longe para alcançá-los telepaticamente — deu-lhe um cartão com um número rabiscado no verso.

Edge fechou os olhos, angustiado, e logo se sobressaltou ao sentir a mão do Donovan sobre seu ombro.

— Amber não teve tempo de chegar. Não devemos supor o pior.

— Você deve ser Donovan — disse Morgan. — Não sabe quanto tempo faz que queria conhecê-lo.

— Esqueci minhas bons maneiras — apressou-se a dizer Dante. — Donovan, esta é Morgan, minha noiva.

— Já tinha imaginado isso — O'Roark tomou a mão de Morgan e a levou aos lábios. — Alegra-me muitíssimo saber que Dante a encontrou, querida Morgan. Mas Oxalá tivéssemos podido nos conhecer em circunstâncias mais...

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, não podemos pular as formalidades? — interrompeu Edge — A vida de Amber está em jogo — afastou-se sacudindo a cabeça.

— Edge, nem sequer sabe por onde começar disse Dante atrás dele.

— Começarei por onde a vi pela última vez. Venham ou fiquem e continuem com sua pequena reunião. Pra mim tanto faz.

Amber passou um longo tempo dormindo. Ignorava quanto tempo exatamente, mas quando despertou compreendeu que tinha caído a noite. Sentia-se um pouco mais forte e, quando finalmente se virou para olhar seu relógio de pulso, amaldiçoou-se por ter deixado que passassem tantas horas. Desde quando dormia tanto tempo seguido? O que teria perdido?

Levantou-se e se aproximou da porta fechada, colou a orelha a ela e aguçou o ouvido, concentrando todos seus sentidos. Distinguia o som de um televisor em algum lugar distante da casa, e um ruído de mastigação. Brookie estava vendo televisão e comendo pipocas, concentrada no programa.

Mais perto, distinguiu passos intermitentes, o tinido de cristais que se entrechocavam, e um ruído de líquidos ao verter-se. Stiles estava sem dúvida em seu laboratório e mantinha guardados em segurança seus pensamentos, até que de repente exclamou:

— Não posso acreditar! — e sua mente lançou um estalo de surpresa semelhante a um brilho luminoso.

Uma porta se fechou de repente e Amber ouviu passos que se aproximavam separou-se da porta e se jogou de costas na cama; fechou os olhos e procurou relaxar. A fechadura girou e a porta se abriu.

— Acorda. Preciso falar com você.

Ela piscou e abriu os olhos enquanto contava mentalmente às horas que fazia que Stiles tinha injetado o tranquilizante. Tinha passado já tempo suficiente para que ele acreditasse que os efeitos da droga se dissiparam.

— Estou acordada.

— Hum. Já imaginava. Suponho que já somou dois mais dois e se deu conta de sua situação.

Certamente, pensou ela. Mas se dava ele conta da sua?

— Pelo visto — disse em voz alta, — sou de novo sua convidada. E já me tirou sangue — acrescentou olhando a atadura que tinha no braço. — Mas suponho que necessita mais.— Muito mais.

— Surpreende-me que não tenha me deixado seca para acabar de uma vez.

— Bom isso seria secar minha única fonte, Amber. A única que tenho no momento, ao menos. Se quiser viver para sempre, tenho que mantê-la sã.

— Assim pretende me raptar de vez em quando para se abastecer?

— É não parece muito prático, não? Pode ser que após um tempo aprenda a se esquivar, e isso seria o fim para mim.

— Vai me manter cativa para sempre? Não acredito nisso e nem você.

— Oh, céus, claro que não. Seus entes queridos me perseguiriam até o fim do mundo.

— Alegra-me que por fim tenha se dado conta.

— Não, o que pensava fazer é muito diferente. Compilar um par de centenas de óvulos de seus ovários fertilizá-los com seu próprio DNA, e criar uma ninhada de pequenos doadores.

Ela sentiu que lhe gelava o sangue nas veias e que voltavam as náuseas

— Acredito que vou vomitar.

— Não me surpreende.

Stiles a segurou pelo braço e a tirou de rastros para o corredor. Logo abriu a porta de um banheiro e se afastou.

Amber entrou cambaleando, caiu de joelhos e vomitou tudo que tinha comido no dia anterior.

Agachou a cabeça e puxou a corrente com mão trêmula.

Stiles a segurou pelo braço, ajudou-a a levantar-se e a fez virar-se para o lavabo. Ela limpou a boca e se lavou as mãos.

— Então, está falando de... me clonar.

— Hum.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não pode. É impossível que saiba fazer algo assim.

— Sim, mas posso convencer a alguém para que o faça. Os geneticistas estão mais interessados na imortalidade que os humanos normais e comuns. Estou seguro de que algum a aceitará como pagamento por me prestar sua ajuda.

— Mas ainda não encontrou a nenhum. Ele deu de ombros.

— Estou me aproximando. Há um punhado de cientistas muito qualificados em minha curta lista. Mas nesse momento não é a escolha de um cientista o que importa, Amber.

— Não?

— Não, não, absolutamente. O que importa é seu sangue. Há algo nele que não estava antes e que certamente me impede de recolher os óvulos que tinha previsto. Naturalmente, isto poderia redundar em meu benefício. Mas não estou seguro de que coincida exatamente com... Enfim, suponho que demorará uns nove meses.

Ela virou muito devagar e o olhou fixamente. — De que droga está falando, Stiles?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. O outro olho não tinha sobrancelha, a não ser unicamente uma cicatriz rosada que se enrugava com as mudanças de expressão.

— Realmente não sabe?

Ela fez girar os olhos.

— Deixa de brincar de adivinhações, certo? Estou muito enjoada para ficar aqui de pé, seguindo teu jogo.

— Oh, vou lhe dizer. O que pode ter de mau nisso, afinal de contas? De todas as formas você notará no devido tempo. Fiz as análise habituais com seu sangue para me assegurar de que não se alterou, nem tinha mudado... Afinal de contas, passou muito tempo.

— E?

— E descobri algo... surpreendente.

— Uma intoxicação alimentar? Câncer de estômago? O que?

Ele a olhou fixamente aos olhos e disse:

— Um bebê. Está grávida, Amber.

 **Capítulo 12**

Amber fechou os olhos muito devagar, emocionada, mas se dominou rapidamente ao dar-se conta de que Frank Stiles estava mentindo.

— Muito engraçado — disse — Mas resulta que sei que isso é impossível.

— Por que o diz? Roubou meus diários quando foi, faz cinco anos. Leu minhas notas. Ela deu de ombros. — Então saberá que é fértil. Foi uma das coisas que anotei. O que significa que não é nem um pouco impossível. A menos que tente me dizer que nunca esteve com um homem.

Amber se separou dele e saiu ao corredor. Pensou em atacar ao Stiles ali mesmo, mas preferiu refrear-se. Ainda não tinha o que procurava. E, além disso, supunha-se que estava sob os efeitos residuais do tranquilizador.

— Não vou falar disto. É absurdo.

Stiles saiu atrás dela, agarrou-a por braço e a conduziu ao quarto.

— Então, é uma espécie de concepção imaculada?

— Me deixe em paz — Amber se separou dele e se sentou na cama.

— Poderia jogar você na mesa de meu laboratório e examiná-la. Ou pode me dar uma resposta direta. É virgem ou não?

Ela baixou a cabeça. Não desejava que Stiles voltasse a examiná-la.

— Não.

— Então deitou com um homem. Ou com vários — ela não respondeu . — Usou algum anticoncepcional? — ao ver que ela não dizia nada, suspirou. — Está bem, se isso for o que quer, irei dar uma injeção. Só espero que não afete ao bebê.

— Não há nenhum bebê.

Ele girou os olhos.

— Cinco minutos. Voltarei dentro de cinco minutos. Não tente nada — Stiles saiu do quarto e fechou a porta com chave.

Amber se deixou cair na cama, levando as mãos à cabeça, cheia de incredulidade. Os vampiros varões eram estéreis. Todo mundo sabia.

Levantou o olhar para o teto, perguntando-se se devia tentar sair dali. Mas não. Stiles voltaria após cinco minutos. Tinha que esperar, deixar passar algum tempo, conseguir a fórmula que Stiles utilizava para fabricar sua Ambrosia-6.

Stiles estava brincando com ela. Nada mais.

Os cinco minutos resultaram ser quase quinze. Amber ficou a passear pelo quarto, ansiosa para que ele retornasse de uma vez para voltar a ficar em movimento. Estava morta de fome outra vez. Mas ao menos as náuseas e o enjôo tinham desaparecido. Entretanto, continuava sentindo-se cansada e fraca.

Stiles abriu a porta e entrou. Levava na mão uma bolsa de plástico com o logotipo de uma cadeia de drogarias. Deu-lhe a bolsa e Amber a agarrou e olhou dentro com o cenho franzido.

Um teste de gravidez para fazer em casa. Esticou os lábios e sentiu um nó de medo na garganta. Stiles estava disposto a levar aquele jogo até o final. O que não conseguia entender era o que esperava ganhar convencendo-a de que estava grávida.

— Foi com um vampiro, verdade? — perguntou ele. Ela o olhou com estranheza — Só esteve com uma pessoa, e essa pessoa era um vampiro. Por isso se empenha em dizer que é impossível. Diga-me, foi meu velho amigo Edgar?

Ela apertou com força a bolsa e resmungou: — Isso não é teu assunto.

— Pareceu-me ver a marca de suas presas em seu pescoço antes que saíssemos do estábulo, esta manhã — tocou-lhe o queixo e a fez girar o rosto para olhar o pescoço. — Embora já não fica nem rastro; claro.

Ela apertou os lábios e Stiles a agarrou de novo pelo braço, arrastou-a pelo corredor e a colocou de um empurrão no banheiro.

— Faça o teste — disse — Convença a si mesma; para ver se resolvemos este assunto e podemos seguir adiante.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que o faz pensar que vou confiar nessa prova? Como sei que não a alterou para me colocar na cabeça essa absurda ideia?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Limitei-me a ir comprá-la na drogaria da esquina. O ticket está na bolsa. Comprova você mesma — fechou a porta, mas não se afastou. .

Amber sabia que estava ali, esperando. Verificou a única janelinha do banheiro e pensou que certamente conseguiria sair por ela. Mas ainda não. Ainda não tinha o que queria. Se tinha que seguir ao sabor do Stiles, o faria. Mas não pensava partir dali sem uma cura para Willem. Tirou o teste de gravidez da bolsa. Examinou cuidadosamente o pacote de celofane procurando alguma ruptura. Mas não encontrou nenhuma. Ao tirar o plástico, comprovou o selo da caixa. Rompeu-o e viu que dentro tudo estava intacto. Inclusive comprovou o ticket, da loja, no que figurava a data e a hora de compra.

De acordo. Certamente Stiles não havia adulterado a prova.

Leu as instruções, deixando escapar um suspiro, e as foi seguindo. Logo ficou a passear pelo quarto de banho enquanto observava com impaciência o ponteiro dos segundos de seu relógio de pulso.

Stiles bateu na porta. Amber abriu e o encarou.

— E bip?

— Ela olhou seu relógio.

— Faltam trinta segundos.

Ele franziu os lábios e esperou.

O tempo foi passando lentamente.

Finalmente, chegou a hora; Amber pegou o teste e olhou o símbolo que aparecia na tela. Verde. Sinal de "positivo"

Piscou, desalentada, e olhou de novo. Mas estava claro como a luz do dia

Um sinal de "positivo". Voltou a comprovar as instruções para se assegurar de que não se equivocou.

— Não é possível — murmurou

Stiles a segurou pelo braço e a conduziu de novo a seu quarto. Amber estava aturdida e se movia tontamente. Ainda não podia acreditar.

— É do Edgar, verdade? – ela não disse nada — É assombroso. Todas as provas do DIP demonstravam que os vampiros são estéreis. Os homens desde o momento da transformação e as mulheres após seis meses. Certeza que não esteve com ninguém mais? — ela o olhou com o cenho franzido embora não acabasse de assimilar suas palavras — Claro que não — disse ele — Se não, não estaria tão surpresa — sacudiu a cabeça lentamente enquanto avaliava as implicações de seu descobrimento.

Amber se estendeu na cama e cobriu os olhos com o antebraço.

Stiles deixou escapar um suspiro e saiu do quarto. Mas retornou ao fim de um momento com uma seringa de injeção hipodérmica. Amber se sobressaltou ao sentir a agulha no braço. Stiles lhe lançou seu sorriso fabricado, meio natural, meio deformado pela pele cicatrizada.

— Não se preocupe, é meia dose. Não acredito que faça mal ao feto.

— Mas tampouco está seguro — Amber se deu conta de que havia cometido um deslize — Embora não haja nenhum feto para se preocupar–olhou ao chão e, ao ver a pequena maleta, pensou que Stiles tinha tirado a seringa de injeção dali. Ou, ao menos, isso esperava.

Sentiu como penetrava a fina agulha em sua carne e ficou tensa, esperando o ataque do atordoamento e o torpor, mas não chegou. Deu graças aos anjos que velavam por ela, fossem quais fossem, e deixou que seu braço se deslizasse lentamente e que seus olhos se fechassem.

Passaram horas antes que Amber sentisse ao fim que a pesada e branda energia que emanava do sonho invadia a casa. Estava ainda cansada, e sua mente girava como um torvelinho a ideia de que talvez estivesse grávida. Na realidade, não estava convencida. Stiles era muito ardiloso. Podia ter alterado o teste de gravidez e falsificado o ticket da drogaria. Possivelmente tivesse alguma razão para lhe fazer acreditar algo que sabia impossível. Ignorava qual podia ser essa razão, mas alguma tinha que ter. Possivelmente acreditasse que desse modo não tentaria envolver-se em uma briga violenta, ou possivelmente pensasse que podia utilizar a segurança de seu futuro filho como uma espada do Damocles, a fim de obrigá-la a cooperar com ele.

Mas ela não engolia aquela história. Não podia fazê-lo.

Mesmo assim, se descobriu levando as mãos ao abdômen. Fechou os olhos e abriu seus sentidos. De repente sentiu algo, e sua garganta se fechou até que quase não pôde engolir. Percebia algo muito tênue, muito sutil. Tanto, que duvidava de fosse real. Estava sentindo a essência de uma nova vida ou os efeitos do poder da sugestão?

Fez uma careta, levantou-se e escondeu o travesseiro sob o lençol, embora sabendo que certamente não conseguiria enganar ao Stiles nem por um segundo. Com um pouco de sorte, não seria preciso. Tinha que manter-se concentrada em sua missão. Tinha ido ali com intenção de encontrar a fórmula que Stiles chamava Ambrosia-6 e levar ao Willem para lhe salvar a vida. Não podia permitir que as tentativas de Stiles para distraí-la surtissem efeito. Não podia acreditar naquela loucura. Nem por um instante. Porque se fosse certo...

Não. Não. Ficou de pé sobre a cama e se agarrou logo à mesinha de noite, que era pouco mais alta. De lá podia chegar facilmente ao teto. Empurrou um dos painéis. Não foi fácil. Havia silicone entre os painéis e teve que tirar com os dedos para que a prancha se movesse. Afastou o painel a um lado e deu uma olhada ao retângulo de escuridão, procurando as vigas. Havia uma a cada lado do buraco, tal e como esperava; o marco do painel tinha que estar unido a algo, afinal de contas. Apoiou as mãos de ambos os lados do buraco, deu um pequeno salto e se agarrou até o teto, entrando pelo buraco. Assegurou-se de apoiar os pés sobre as vigas e não sobre os painéis para não rompê-los. Apoiou as mãos e os joelhos sobre as vigas dos beirais, a mão e o joelho do lado esquerdo em uma e as do lado direito em outra, separadas por uns centímetros. O painel era muito estreito. Não era agradável arrastar-se por ali. Na verdade, resultava doloroso. Ao fim, acreditou ter percorrido distância suficiente para ter deixado atrás a porta fechada do quarto.

Deteve-se, tirou um pouco de silicone com as unhas e levantou um painel do teto para olhar para baixo. Estava sobre o corredor. Pensou em descer, mas sabia que certamente o laboratório do Stiles estaria fechado com chave, igual ao quarto. Tinha que continuar avançando.

Arrastou-se um pouco mais, segura de que, quando acabasse, teria duas profundas marcas nos joelhos. Foi deslizando as mãos até que se cravou uma lasca na palma, fazendo-a conter o fôlego.

— Merda — murmurou. A lasca tinha se cravado sob o dedo indicador. Tentou tirar-lhe com a boca, mas estava muito cravada na carne. Teria que aguentar a dor.

Começou a mover-se outra vez.

O quarto seguinte a que deu uma olhadela era um dormitório. Stiles estava deitado em uma cama muito grande, profundamente adormecido, coberto com um lençol do qual se sobressaíam um braço e uma perna nus que tinha apoiado sobre a mulher que jazia a seu lado. Brookie permanecia muito quieta. Não parecia tensa, mas tampouco relaxada. Estava adormecida, mas não profundamente.

Aquela mulher tinha algo estranho.

Amber voltou a colocar o painel em seu lugar e continuou avançando. Localizou a sala de estar, um dormitório vazio e uma cozinha antes de afastar finalmente um painel e ver o laboratório. .

Teve vontade começar a gritar. Mas, em lugar de fazê-lo, agachou-se sobre seus braços e passou pelo buraco, deixando-se cair ao chão.

Sacudiu as mãos enquanto percorria a sala com o olhar.

Era completamente branca. As paredes, o chão, os armários, as bancadas. Além dos puxadores de prata das gavetas e das torneiras da pia, não havia nenhuma outra cor. De um lado havia uma geladeira. Do outro, uma mesa de escritório e um computador. Aproximou-se do computador, ligou-o e procurou os arquivos que foram abertos mais recentemente.

O mais recente se chamava «Diários de Hilary Garner».

Amber franziu o cenho e clicou no ícone. O documento se abriu com um processador de textos e, ao ler as primeiras linhas, Amber compreendeu que não era obra do Stiles.

 _Devia ter feito caso a Tamara faz anos, quando me disse o que estava fazendo a DIP. Devia ter acreditado nela então, mas não o fiz. E agora que vi a verdade com meus próprios olhos, é muito tarde. Se tento partir; quando o tentar, pois tenho que fazê-lo, me caçarão e me matarão. Sei. E, entretanto, não é o medo o que me impede de fugir. É sua última experiência. A prisioneira está grávida. Inseminaram-na com o esperma de um Eleito, um mortal provido do estranho antígeno da beladona. Não se trata de um homem qualquer, mas sim do menino com o qual Tamara trabalhou faz muitos anos, quando fomos melhores amigas e ela ainda se contava entre os vivos. Jameson Bryant. O precoce Jamey._

Amber piscou. Céu santo, aquilo falava de seus pais! Falava sobre ela!

Baixou o ponteiro do cursor com impaciência e seguiu lendo.

Hilary Garner tinha mandado em segredo uma carta a Tamara e ao Eric Marquand, lhes falando da prisioneira e de sua gravidez, — sabedora de que o diriam ao Jameson e que ele faria algo. Mas, enquanto isso escrevia a respeito da rapidez com que Angélica parecia ter tomado consciência de sua gravidez, mesmo antes que se manifestassem os primeiros sintomas. Sentava-se em sua cela, cobrindo o abdômen com as mãos e acariciava o ventre como se acariciasse ao bebê que levava dentro.

 _... e canta. Deus, o som de sua voz é como um coro de anjos. Nunca ouvi nada tão comovedor, tão triste e cheio de amor. Acredito que em parte, o poder de sua voz é sobrenatural. Canta como nenhum humano pode cantar. Mas é mais que isso. É quase... mágico. Os outros prisioneiros ouvem seus cantos. E até os mais violentos, o mais nervosos, parecem tranquilizar-se para ouvi-los. Deixam de passear por suas celas, deitam-se, fecham os olhos. É extraordinário. E os cães de guarda também reagem. observei a alguns deles quando o vento arrasta sua voz. Levantam as orelhas e balançam a cauda. Alguns começam a choramingar, como se eles também tentassem cantar. Acredito que se soltariam e o fariam se não estivessem tão bem treinados._

 _Fala com o bebê como se pudesse ouvi-la e lhe responder. E talvez possa, não sei. Diz que sabe que é uma menina._

 _Não posso deixá-la aqui ainda. Porque acredito que talvez eu seja a única pessoa que está disposta a ajudá-la. Ela me suplica que a ajude. Cada vez que a vejo, roga-me com os olhos. São tão implorantes, tão expressivos... Eu tento lhe dizer que o farei que farei o que possa, mas não posso dizer-lhe em voz alta. Espero que me entenda. Confio em que possa me ler o pensamento, como dizem os da DIP_. _Espero que saiba. Vou ficar aqui, vou seguir trabalhando para a DIP até que nasça o bebê. Logo, tentarei ajudá-la. Embora ignore como._

 _Ela não é um monstro. É uma mãe. Os únicos monstros que há aqui são Fuller, Stiles e os outros._

Amber fechou os olhos e sentiu um nó no estômago. Sua mãe. Aquela era sua querida mãe, que desafogava seu coração cantando da cela de uma prisão, perguntando-se o que seria de sua filha. Pouco tempo depois, uma multidão de vampiros rodeou aquele edifício e o queimou até os alicerces. Assim era como Stiles tinha adquirido suas cicatrizes.

Deus, e se encontrava na mesma situação que sua mãe? Sozinha, encarcerada e incapaz de saber se poderá proteger a seu bebê.

— Mas não é assim — murmurou — Eu não estou presa, nem indefesa. Tenho a faca e o queijo na mão. Eu decido quanto tempo vou ficar. E quando partir — mas, enquanto pensava aquilo, olhou para a porta e pensou em fugir. Logo engoliu saliva e voltou a olhar o computador. — Além disso, eu não estou grávida — fechou o arquivo e abriu o documento seguinte.

Edge chegou sozinho ao estábulo. Não sabia, nem lhe importava, se os outros dois o tinham seguido. Não tinha tempo de olhar para trás. Só podia olhar para frente. Para Amber Lily e aquele safado do Stiles.

Rodeou o estábulo lentamente, procurando qualquer rastro de Amber.

— Olhe para ele, disse Dante. — É como um sabujo em busca de um rastro.

— Hum — murmurou Donovan — Li em algum lugar que, quando encontram um rastro, os sabujos se concentram tanto que perdem a noção de todo o resto e até são capazes de passar por cima de precipícios e até de cruzar auto-estradas. .

— Então minha analogia se enquadra perfeitamente nele — disse Dante. — Nem sequer nota que estamos aqui.

— Claro que noto que estão aí, caramba — disse Edge, girando bruscamente. — por que não se calam para que possa me concentrar?

Dante e Donovan se olharam.

— Pode ser que haja um modo melhor, filho — disse Donovan com suavidade.

Edge se girou muito devagar e cravou o olhar nele. — Filho? Você é meu sire, não meu pai.

— Há alguma diferença?

Edge o olhou com tanta fixidez que pensou que o outro deveria estalar em chamas. Mas, ao que parece, só havia um vampiro capaz de tal façanha: um vampiro chamado Darnien, o primeiro, segundo a lenda.

— Dante tem algo a dizer, Edge — disse Donovan.

Edge lançou um olhar a Dante.

— Não vai querer que o chame de «Vovozinho», certo?

— Não, nada disso — respondeu Dante, muito sério, e tirou um maço de papéis grampeados do bolso da gabardina negra — revisei os arquivos da DIP. Tinham o que eles chamavam «casas seguras» por todo o país. Eram casas de aspecto comum, em bairros normais, que na verdade estavam equipadas com laboratórios, computadores e celas para os prisioneiros.

— E o que?

— Que tenho a lista completa. A Região Nordeste começa na página três — disse enquanto lhe estendia os papéis.

Edge suspirou e passou as primeiras duas páginas.

— Não sei do que vai servir isto. É pouco provável que Stiles esteja usando uma das antigas casas da DIP.

— Por que? Quando o governo desmantelou a DIP, as casas foram postas a venda. E foram vendidas imediatamente, com muita pressa, porque o governo queria lavar as mãos e tirar isso de cima. Certamente se por acaso se tornassem públicas as atrocidades que tinha cometido a agência — apontou Donovan.

Edge franziu os lábios e leu por cima as direções que figuravam sob o epígrafe «Região Nordeste». Enquanto lia, ia deslizando o dedo pela folha.

«Essa», disse alguém.

Edge franziu o cenho e levantou a cabeça bruscamente.

— Se já sabem qual é, por que caramba me perguntam isso?

Dante e Donovan franziram o cenho e se olharam.

— O que o faz pensar que nós sabemos qual é? — perguntou lhe Dê.

— Um de vocês o disse.

— Eu não disse nenhuma palavra — disse Dante.

— Nem eu. Nem mentalmente nem em voz alta – acrescentou Donovan.

Edge suspirou e voltou a fixar a atenção na folha para seguir lendo.

«Não, não, volta atrás. É essa daí de cima, já disse».

Edge voltou a levantar a cabeça e olhou aos outros dois.

«A quarta começando de acima, é essa!»

Nenhum dos dois tinha falado. E aquela voz não se parecia com as que ouvia quando se comunicava telepaticamente com seus semelhantes. Não, aquela voz parecia proceder de seu interior.

— Terão ouvido isso, não? — perguntou.

O desconcerto de Donovan se converteu em preocupação.

— Eu não ouvi nada. Edge está bem?

— Por favor, me economize sua preocupação paternal, voltou a olhar a página, contou quatro de acima e leu em voz alta — Cento e sessenta e três da Poplar Avenue, Boston. É essa?

— Não sei — disse Donovan, ainda confuso.

«Sim», disse a voz. Era um voz de homem, não tão grave como a de Edge. Seria algum outro vampiro, que tentava lhe ajudar de longe? Ou seria um novo truque do Stiles? Teria aprendido a comunicar-se telepaticamente? Tentava atrair a Edge e aos outros a uma armadilha?

Edge fechou os olhos com força.

— Está bem. É essa.

— O que o faz pensar isso? — perguntou Donovan.

Edge abriu os olhos, levantou as sobrancelhas e inclinou o rosto para a direita.

— É o que está me dizendo a voz na minha cabeça, ok? — deu de ombros — e não parece que lhes ocorra nada melhor.

— Está bem. Vamos a Boston, então.

A fórmula não estava no computador, nem no armário arquivo que tinha conseguido abrir com a força de sua mente. Encontrou várias ampolas cheios com seu sangue na geladeira, mas nada mais.

Maldição.

Por fim voltou a deixar tudo tal e como tinha encontrado e se agarrou no teto, introduzindo-se pelo buraco do painel. Ao voltar a olhar a sala, viu um pedacinho de material rosa no chão: uma parte de silicone. Olhou-o e girou a cabeça ligeiramente. O fragmento de silicone se moveu velozmente pelo chão e desapareceu debaixo de um armário.

Perfeito. Amber voltou a colocar o painel e avançou engatinhando de novo, até que se achou fora do laboratório e ainda por cima do corredor. Ali baixou ao chão com sigilo e endireitou o painel para não deixar nenhum rastro. Continuando, começou a percorrer o resto da casa.

Stiles devia ter suas notas em algum lugar. Tinha que ter levado um registro de suas experiências enquanto desenvolvia a fórmula e tinha que ter a fórmula propriamente dita escondida naquela casa. Que ela soubesse, não tinha memória fotográfica, de modo que tinha que haver notas, uma receita, algo, o que fosse.

Mas onde podia guardá-lo se não era no laboratório?

Atravessou nas pontas dos pés o corredor e foi olhando de aposento em aposento. Ao cruzar a sala de estar e olhar o relógio de parede se deu conta de que quase estava amanhecendo. De repente lhe ocorreu pensar que Stiles a mudaria logo para um lugar mais seguro. E então estaria desprotegida. Provavelmente deveria tirar as proteções que tinha levantado ao redor de sua mente. Enviar uma chamada a seus amigos. A sua mãe. Ao Edge. Só para que soubessem que estava bem.

Fechou os olhos e recordou as razões pelas quais não devia fazer isso. Seus amigos não permitiriam que permanecesse ali tempo suficiente para pegar a fórmula. Se sabiam onde estava se lançariam sobre ela como um bando de morcegos sobre um enxame de mosquitos. E, se baixasse suas proteções, saberiam onde estava. Iriam em seu auxílio, como sempre faziam. E Edge iria com eles, embora imaginasse que ele o negaria com todas as suas forças, se lhe perguntassem. Se a encontrava, não deixaria vivo ao Stiles. Amber ignorava o que tinha contra ele, mas ao que parecia era algo grave.

Não, não podia abaixar a guarda. Não podia permitir que conhecessem seu paradeiro. Ao menos, até que conseguisse a fórmula.

Cruzou sigilosamente a sala de estar e deixou atrás o sofá, a televisão e a mesinha baixa. Ali, sobre a mesa, havia uma pasta. Amber leu sua etiqueta ao passar: _Poe_. Franziu o cenho e levou a pasta à cozinha, deixou-a sobre a mesa e abriu a geladeira. As gavetas estavam cheias de fruta e de verdura, e pensou em comer algo. Parece que alguém, provavelmente Brookie, tinha ido fazer compras. Perguntou-se se notariam a falta de algo e decidiu arriscar-se. Pegou uma maçã, uma banana e um ramo de aipo. Abriu logo os armários e encontrou uma caixa de barrinhas de cereais. Por sorte já estava aberta, assim tirou uma. Por fim, tomou uma garrafinha de suco de tomate. Colocou os alimentos em uma sacola de plástico que encontrou debaixo da pia, voltou-se para a pasta que havia sobre a mesa e a abriu.

— Poe, Edgar, aliás, Edge — leu no cabeçalho. — Irlanda, 1943. Sire, Donovan O'Roark.

Amber piscou lentamente. Edge se chamava Edgar Poe? Sua mãe devia ter um senso de humor muito peculiar. E Stiles devia estar preocupado com ele, se tinha pego seu arquivo.

De repente, sentiu algo que a fez levantar a cabeça. Não era um som, era uma sensação. Não, a ausência de uma sensação. Nem todo mundo dormia na casa.

Fechou a pasta e a guardou na bolsa, convencida de que poderia devolvê-la à sala de estar antes que notassem sua ausência. Logo atravessou sigilosamente a casa, com todos os sentidos alertas. Chegou à porta de seu dormitório e viu o ferrolho que a fechava por fora.

Um ferrolho. Nada mais. Excelente. Abriu o ferrolho, abriu a porta rapidamente e entrou. Logo, depois de fechar a porta, utilizou seus poderes mentais para voltar a colocar o ferrolho. Ouviu seu estalo metálico e compreendeu que o tinha conseguido.

Continuando, ficou de pé sobre a cama, escondeu a bolsa de plástico depois do painel solto do teto e voltou a colocar o painel em seu lugar.

Enquanto uns passos se aproximavam pelo corredor, Amber se deitou na cama, meteu-se sob o lençol e empurrou o travesseiro para a cabeceira. No instante em que o abraçava, escondendo o rosto nele, a fechadura girou e a porta se abriu.

Mas não foi Stiles quem entrou, e sim Brookie.

 **Capítulo 13**

Amber sentiu uma suave rajada do perfume de Brookie: uma mescla adocicada que cheirava a chiclete e a frutas tropicais. Era um perfume próprio de uma colegial, um perfume que certamente se vendia em um frasco rosa com a forma de um gatinho.

A mulher entrou no aposento com passo sigiloso. Não usava saltos, e sim umas sapatilhas, ou talvez meias. Certamente estava ainda de camisola. Aproximou-se da cama de Amber detendo-se a cada dois passos, como se aproximasse de um tigre adormecido. Passo, passo, pausa. Sua respiração era tensa, como se tentasse abafar seu ruído, apesar de que seu coração acelerado exigia mais e mais oxigênio. Tomava rápidas e superficiais baforadas de ar.

Amber sentia seu medo. Que demônios fazia ali, se tinha medo?

— Ei — murmurou. — Ei acorda.

Amber piscou, virou-se e a olhou com expressão sonolenta.

— O que? — franziu o cenho como se a surpreendesse vê-la ali e esfregou os olhos

— Só queria... dar uma olhada em você. Ver se estava bem — disse Brookie.

Amber se sentou na cama, levando uma mão à cabeça como se estivesse aturdida. Não pensava em dizer nada para aquela mulher. Dava-lhe uma sensação ruim. Enquanto estudava seu rosto, disse:

— Quem é você?

— Sou Brooke. Eu... trabalho com o Frank. Mais ou menos.

Ah — disse Amber — É um de meus sequestradores.

— Não é isso — Brooke tinha os cachos ruivos revoltos e olhava com nervosismo para a porta; seus olhos eram verdes, enormes e arredondados — Eu não gosto do que ele está fazendo. Mas não posso impedí-lo. Booke a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Não, claro que não.

— Vi o teste de gravidez no banheiro, assim sei que já o usou. É verdade? Está...?

Amber sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é possível.

— Pois o teste diz que sim.

— Era um truque. Não sei por que, mas Stiles quer que acredite nessa ideia absurda, mas eu sei que não é assim.

Brooke a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Como ia ser um truque? O teste...

— Forjou-o antecipadamente. Alterou para que dê positivo. Suponho que levou algum tempo planejando tudo isto — Brooke baixou a cabeça. — O que? — perguntou Amber.

Brooke levantou a cabeça e seus cachos ruivos oscilaram.

— Mandou-me à drogaria para comprar o teste — Amber sentiu que lhe encolhia o coração. — Estava em uma estante. Havia um montão, de muitas marcas distintas. Frank não me disse que comprasse uma marca específica. Nem sequer disse a que drogaria tinha que ir. E há três neste bairro — moveu a cabeça lentamente de um lado a outro — A não ser que seja hábil para forjar todos os testes das três lojas. E, como não estivemos nesse lugar até no dia anterior de trazê-la aqui, não vejo como...

— Um dia antes de me sequestrar? Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Passamos aqui a noite. O tempo certo para montar o laboratório, encher os armários e acender a calefação. Logo fomos a Salem para buscar você. Eu tinha que me manter a certa distância e continuar usando um dispositivo de localização e esperar até que Frank fosse me buscar.

Amber franziu os lábios. — por que está me contando isso?

— Eu... você me perguntou isso.

— Ele disse isso, não é? Disse a você para ser amável comigo para ganhar minha confiança. Assim talvez possa me convencer dessa loucura que tenta que eu engula.

Brooke retrocedeu uns passos para a porta.

— Se me pegar aqui me meterei em uma boa confusão. Eu só... sinto pena de você.

— Pena de mim?

— É jovem, está grávida e sozinha. E estão prendendo você contra sua vontade — lançou outro olhar para a porta — Posso trazer algo que a faça sentir-se melhor?

— Claro várias coisas. A chave dessa porta seria genial. E também eu gostaria que me devolvesse o sangue que me tirou.

Brooke franziu os lábios.

— Poderia trazer umas vitaminas para grávidas.

— Preferiria uma metralhadora. Embora, de qualquer forma, nem com isso o mataria, não?

— Então, sabe — murmurou Brooke.

— E você? — perguntou Amber. Brooke levantou a cabeça e assentiu. — Sabe o que pode matá-lo, Brooke? Como pode morrer?

Ela negou com a cabeça e seguiu retrocedendo para a porta.

— Ele não sabe que sei.

Eu não quero matá-lo — apressou-se a dizer Amber — De fato, é a última coisa que quero. Por isso não deixei que Edge o matasse — nem sequer sabia se Brooke tinha consciência das coisas que tinham acontecido até esse momento. Mas em seguida viu um brilho de assentimento nos olhos verdes da outra.

— Perguntava-me... por que o fez.

— Então, ele contou isso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estive lendo suas notas. Se supõe que eu não sei nada disto.

— Stiles é a única pessoa no mundo que é como eu — disse Amber. — Tem ideia do que é não saber o que pode matá-la?

Brooke. umedeceu os lábios e passou a mão sobre o trinco.

— Por favor — disse Amber, compreendendo que estava a ponto de perder sua melhor oportunidade.

Brooke a olhou nos olhos.

— Incineração — disse rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta. — Até que não fiquem mais que cinzas. É o único modo — saiu, fechou a porta com sigilo atrás dela e prendeu o ferrolho.

Amber molhou os lábios e se sentou para tentar assimilar aquela informação. Entretanto, não podia confiar nela. Não tinha modo de saber se atrás da visita de Brooke se achava Stiles.

Tinha fome. Pensou em seus mantimentos escondidos e no arquivo de Edge, perguntou-se se Stiles iria logo ver como estava e decidiu arriscar-se. Subiu à cama e tirou a bolsa. Logo se sentou na cama, abriu a pasta, cortou a banana e manteve seus sentidos alertas se por acaso Stiles se aproximasse.

— Exatamente aí, vê?

Edge permanecia a plena luz do sol, junto a um garoto fraco e curtido de uns dezessete anos. Surpreendia-se por estar exposto ao sol sem queimar-se. Mas, depois de um momento, acostumou-se e fixou sua atenção no menino — Este levava uns jeans descoloridos, com as pernas retas e os joelhos desgastados. A barra estava desfiada. Tinha o cabelo comprido, negro e liso, que caia sobre os olhos.

— Ali — repetiu o menino. Assinalava algo com o dedo, e Edge olhou para ali ao longe, sobre uma colina, havia uma casa de tijolo normal e comum. Umas escadas inseridas na pradaria de grama subiam ziguezague ando até a porta. Ao redor da casa havia uma grade de ferro forjado — mais ornamental que funcional

— Ali é onde está? — perguntou Edge.

— Sim.

— Como sabe?

— Que importa isso? Está ali. Quer ver?

— Pois claro.

O menino esboçou um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça. Edge notou que seu cérebro se retorcia e girava como se o tragasse um torvelinho. Apertou a cabeça com as mãos, dolorido. E logo, repentinamente sentiu um estalo e uma onda de alívio. Piscou para enfocar o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça

— Meu deus, que caramba era isso?

A dor tinha cessado. Baixou as mãos e olhou a seu redor

Estava em um aposento muito pequeno e, exatamente diante dele, Alby estava sentada em uma cama, coberta com o lençol, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e os joelhos levantados. Tinha sobre as coxas uma pasta. Estava olhando algo que havia dentro dela. Tinha uma casca de banana e o miolo de uma maçã a seu lado sobre a cama, e estava devorando uma barrinha de cereais e bebendo uma garrafinha de suco de tomate.

— Alby!

Edge se aproximou e notou que, em que pese estar ainda pálida, parecia encontrar-se bem. Gostaria de manter sua indignação, sua ira. Mas nesse momento só sentia alegria por vê-la de novo.

— Está bem?

Ela não se moveu, não reagiu de modo algum. Edge estendeu um braço para tocá-la, mas sua mão a atravessou. Como se um dos dois fosse feito de fumaça.

— Isto é um sonho, Edge. Ela não sabe que está aqui — disse-lhe seu companheiro.

— É o caramba. Alby! — gritou seu nome com todas suas forças, com sua mente, com sua alma.

Ela piscou, franziu o cenho, levantou o olhar da pasta e olhou a seu redor como se houvesse sentido algo. Edge procurou concentrar-se nela. «Vou encontrá-la». Edge sentiu que contraía sua garganta. Ela continuava olhando a seu redor; logo deixou escapar um suspiro e voltou a olhar as páginas que estava lendo com tanto interesse. Edge se moveu até que pôde ver a pasta. Na folha da esquerda havia um desenho a lápis que se parecia surpreendentemente com ele. Mostrava a um jovem desengonçado com jaqueta de couro, sentado sobre o capô de um Mustang ano 69, com um cigarro na mão.

Um momento, aquele era seu Mustang.

Olhou a página da direita e viu um grosso maço de páginas datilografadas nas quais se narrava sua história. Ou, melhor dizendo, a versão do Stiles sobre sua história.

De novo se sentiu engolido por um torvelinho e, quando voltou a sair do outro lado, achou-se no armazém abandonado, naquela espantosa noite de 1959.

«Deus, não, não quero ver isto».

Mas não podia controlar a cena que se desenvolvia ante ele e sabia instintivamente por que. Aquela era a mente de Alby. Estava vendo o que ela ia imaginando à medida que lia o relato de Stiles. Via a si mesmo. As coisas não pareciam exatamente como tinham sido. O armazém estava mais limpo, mais ordenado, e as janelas não estavam quebradas. Ele também estava diferente, mais parecido ao que era nesse instante que como tinha sido então.

Tentou sair da consciência de Amber, mas não pôde. Aquilo não era como ler seu pensamento ou penetrar em sua cabeça. Edge ignorava o que era. Mas era algo diferente, e escapava a seu controle.

Fechou os olhos, mas continuou vendo aquela cena. Viu a si mesmo entrando no armazém, ouviu-se chamar ao Scottie, a Bridget e aos outros.

— Já estou aqui! Mas não encontrei ao Billy Boy. Não voltou ainda? .

Só o eco de sua própria voz lhe respondia. Recordava a angústia, a certeza de que tinha ocorrido algo terrível. Seguiu movendo-se e logo, de repente, sentiu aquele aroma com mais intensidade ainda que naquele momento.

A morte mais sangrenta tingia o ar com seu fedor.

Aquele aroma procedia do interior do armazém.

— Meu deus, não — ouviu-se murmurar, e pôs-se a correr através do armazém. Ao dobrar uma esquina, deteve-se em seco e sufocou uma náusea.

Estavam pendurados de barriga para baixo, suspensos das vigas do teto com cordas atadas aos tornozelos. Tinham-lhes degolado. A todos. Bridget, sua pequena, tinha o rosto manchado de sangue. O sangue tinha empapado seus cachos ruivos e tinha formado um atoleiro no chão. Seu terror ainda ressonava no ar.

Edge ouviu seu próprio grito de dor, sentiu que a debilidade se apoderava dele até lhe fazer cair de joelhos; notou as lágrimas ardentes que transbordavam de seus olhos. .

Mortos. Desaparecidos. Todos eles. E estava sozinho.

Levantou-se cambaleando, tentou se recompor, saltou ao mezanino e observou os objetos que havia no chão. Os que faltavam identificavam claramente ao assassino.

Stiles. Frank W. Stiles. Recordaria aquele nome o resto de sua vida.

Tirou sua navalha. Uma a uma, foi cortando as cordas, segurando os corpos e baixando-os ao chão suavemente, com grande cuidado. Seus meninos , como ele os chamava.

Seus pintinhos. O mais parecido aos filhos que jamais teria. Quando voltou a descer do mezanino, ajoelhou-se junto a eles e tocou seus rostos, banhando-os em lágrimas enquanto lhes falava.

— Você, idiota! — disse-lhe Edge a seu eu de então — Deixe de ter pena e perceba que ainda está aí, em alguma parte! Está observando você! Poderia apanhá-lo aí mesmo! Acorda!

Mas, naturalmente, não podia mudar o passado. Naquele instante, sentia-se tão aflito que não lhe tinha ocorrido abrir sua mente para registrar o espaço que o rodeava. Edge viu como seu antigo pegava uma vasilha de água e um trapo e procedia a limpar o sangue de seus órfãos. Viu como se aproximava para lavar as manchas do rosto delicado de Bridget.

Stiles. Aquele nome crepitava em sua cabeça insistentemente. A ira se apoderou dele como um fogo que se estendesse por suas veias. Seu sangue se converteu em lava. Encontraria aquele corno onde estivesse e o mataria.

Mas primeiro...

O Edge daquele tempo revolveu entre os pertences dos meninos, procurou roupa e os vestiu. Logo escolheu um objeto de cada um deles para guardar uma lembrança. Acendeu um cigarro. sentou-se no chão, com os corpos estendidos ante ele, e fumou enquanto lhes falava.

— Eu o encontrarei — disse — O farei pagar pelo que fez a vocês. Prometo isso. Pagará por isso.

Por fim se levantou e jogou o cigarro ao atoleiro de querosene que tinha derramado ao redor dos cadáveres. Depois abandonou aquele lugar.

Mas ao sair, enquanto via arder o armazém, sentiu uma presença estranha. Havia alguém ali. Observando-o.

Stiles!

Girou sobre si mesmo, tentando localizá-lo. O safado tinha tido a desfaçatez de ficar ali para vê-lo sofrer. Abriu sua mente e aguçou seus sentidos, lançando a seu redor uma espessa rede, e sentiu que Stiles fugia, que escapava, que ficava fora de seu alcance. E então as imagens cessaram.

Edge sentiu que uma enorme pressão esmagava seu cérebro ao sair da consciência em que tinha estado imerso e achar-se de novo no dormitório, olhando Amber Lily.

Ela fechou a pasta e ficou olhando o desenho, que sustentava na mão, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

— Meu deus, não me espanta que odeie tanto ao Stiles — murmurou.

Edge espantou a dor insuportável da lembrança. «Isso não importa», disse, dirigindo-se a ela. «Já passou. Já não tem importância. Mantenha-se viva. Irei até você».

De repente ouviu passos no corredor, e girou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Amber. Ela se levantou de um salto, colocou a pasta, a pele de plátano e a barrinha de cereais detrás de um painel do teto, deixou-se cair de novo no colchão e fingiu dormir.

Estava um pouco fraca, mas se encontrava bem. A velocidade com que se moveu o demonstrava.

A fechadura girou e se abriu a porta. Edge esgotou os olhos ao ver entrar o safado do Stiles no quarto. Lançou-se instintivamente contra ele, colocando a mão na sua garganta, mas transpassou seu corpo e de repente se sentiu enjoado e aturdido. Sacudiu-se mentalmente.

Stiles se aproximou de Amber, agarrou-lhe a mão e a deixou cair. A mão do Amber caiu frouxamente sobre os lençóis. Stiles lhe deu umas palmadas nas bochechas enquanto lhe movia a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Amber Lily, vamos, acorda. Tem que comer algo. Não queremos que aconteça nada ao bebê, não?

Edge estremeceu. Então era certo o que havia sentido. Amber Lily estava grávida. E já sabia. Sabia o que ele só tinha intuído em seu interior.

E, o que era mais importante, Stiles também sabia. Onde demônios estava o pai daquele bebê? Deveria estar ali, tomando medidas para proteger a seu rebento. Mas não estava. Edge sentiu rancor contra ele. Dava-lhe raiva ser o único que se preocupava, apesar de que o bebê não era dele, não podia ser. O que era uma estupidez, pois a última coisa que desejava era ter um filho. Não queria voltar a sentir-se responsável por ninguém. Só por si mesmo.

Sentia raiva de Amber Lily por não ter dito que tinha estado com outro homem antes dele. Tinha-lhe deixado acreditar que era virgem. Mas por que razão?

Enfurecia-o saber que tinha estado com outro. Que outro a tinha tocado, tinha beijado...

Amber piscou, abriu os olhos e disse com voz pastosa:

— Para agora. Não há nenhum bebê.

Stiles sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça.

— É muito teimosa, certamente — deixou a bandeja com comida que levava sobre a cômoda.

Ia dizer algo mais, mas nesse momento Edge se sentiu arrastado fora daquela cena e introduzido de novo em seu próprio corpo. Quando despertou no estábulo, que era o mais longe que tinham conseguido chegar na noite anterior antes de ter que procurar refúgio, deu-se conta de que tinha caído a noite.

Dante e Donovan estavam de pé junto a ele, sacudindo-o pela roupa. Pareciam preocupados.

— Que caramba...? — doía-lhe a cabeça e levou uma mão a ela, fechando os olhos com força.

— Não há quem durma a seu lado — disse-lhe Dante — Não para de resmungar e de sacudir a cabeça.

— Por um momento, pensamos que não fosse despertar — disse Donovan — É muito estranho. O sonho diurno é muito profundo para ter sonhos.

— Não era um sonho — Edge se sentou lentamente e afastou as mãos da cabeça — Acredito que era, mas bem uma... não sei... Era como se meu espírito tivesse abandonado meu corpo — olhou-os e viu refletida a curiosidade em seus rostos — Havia uma espécie de guia que me levava até Amber.

Dante levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Ela se encontra bem?

Edge assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim. Por alguma razão, o tranquilizante de Stiles não a afeta, embora ela finja que sim. Tem-na em uma casa, em Boston. Vi-o claramente.

— Iremos tirá-la dali antes que acabe a noite — disse Dante.

— Que mais há? — perguntou Donovan — Edge, que demônios nos está ocultando?

Edge suspirou, protegeu sua mente e baixou a cabeça. Era Amber Lily e não ele quem devia decidir se lhes contava seu pequeno segredo.

— Nada. Deveríamos dizer a sua família onde acreditamos que está, e que vamos atrás dela.

— Boa ideia — disse Dante — Disseram que iam trazer dois carros. Não acredito que demorem mais que um par de horas.

— Pode entrar em contato com eles telepaticamente? Dizer onde podem reunir-se conosco? — Dante assentiu — Então, vamos por Alby –disse Edge.

Amber não confiava nas comidas que lhe tinha levado Stiles com o passar do dia, embora devesse admitir que a surpreendia quão mudado parecia. Tratava-a quase com... ternura e ia ver como estava frequentemente. Muito frequentemente; Amber tinha demorado quase todo o dia para ler o arquivo de Edge porque Stiles a interrompia continuamente com suas visitas. Edge estava perseguindo-o desde 1959, mas só tinha conseguido dar com ele depois do desmantelamento da DIP. Previamente, teorizava Stiles, o amparo da organização tinha impedido que seguisse seu rastro. Edge havia tentando matá-lo duas vezes, conforme tinha escrito Stiles. Em uma ocasião lhe tinha esmagado a cabeça com um tijolo, e em outra o tinha apunhalado mais de doze vezes. Mas em ambas as ocasiões, Stiles tinha revivido.

Amber supôs que Stiles não tinha tido tempo de incluir em suas notas a ultima tentativa de Edge, quando quebrou seu pescoço no estábulo. As notas que Brooke tinha visto deviam estar em outro lugar.

Stiles deixou o último prato de comida que lhe tinha levado sobre a mesinha de noite, junto à cama, e se inclinou para afofar os travesseiros.

— Como você está?

— Muito enjoada. Não acredito que possa comer isso.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— É normal na gravidez, segundo li.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Esteve lendo sobre gravidez? — esteve a ponto de lhe perguntar se era normal inchar. Os jeans começavam a lhe apertar. Mesmo que sua gravidez fosse real, o que não era não deveria estar engordando tão rápido.

— Mandei a Brookie ir comprar uns livros. Embora não ache que algum trate sobre este tipo de gravidez tão peculiar.

Ela umedeceu os lábios enquanto ele colocava a bandeja sobre o regaço e aproximava uma cadeira.

— Por que está fazendo isto, Stiles?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Tem certeza que não pode comer nem um pouquinho?

— Planeja me manter aqui uma temporada, certo? Até que saiba o suficiente sobre cuidados pré-natais — ficou a beliscar a comida sem comer nada, apesar de estar morta de fome.

— Na investigação vampírica não tinha ocorrido nada tão notável desde... bom, desde que você nasceu. Naturalmente, quero anotar tudo.

— E também precisa de mais sangue. Para fabricar o soro, o Ambrosia-6.

Ele moveu lentamente a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— O que tirei ontem me basta para minha seguinte ronda de injeções. Não vou tirar mais sangue até que nasça o bebê. Não quero pôr em perigo a gestação, e, além disso, nem sequer sei se o soro terá o mesmo efeito. Seu sangue é diferente agora que está grávida.

Amber resistiu o impulso de negá-lo de novo. Se ele estava empenhado em lhe fazer acreditar aquela fantasia, tudo bem. Seguiria o jogo.

— Tentou fazer o soro com o sangue que me tirou?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Acabei esta manhã — respondeu. — Dado que seu sangue é diferente, terei que chamá-lo Ambrosia-7. Olhou-a fixamente- por que o pergunta?

Ela deu de ombros e desviou os olhos.

— Quero saber tudo... sobre mim, sobre o que sou, sobre como... funciona meu organismo — atreveu-se a olhá-lo de novo. Ele continuava olhando-a com receio — É frustrante não saber as coisas mais simples... quanto tempo viverei se ainda continuo envelhecendo, como posso morrer...

O semblante do Stiles se alterou e um brilho de simpatia pareceu brilhar em seus olhos.

— Se seu filho será normal? — perguntou.

Ela decidiu seguir o jogo e assentiu com veemência.

— Principalmente isso.

Stiles deu de ombros.

— Os efeitos do soro duram seis meses. Quando começam a dissipar-se, tendo a envelhecer rapidamente, mas o envelhecimento se detém assim que volto a me injetar. Não sei como podem aplicar-se em você essas coisas. Você sempre envelheceu normalmente. O mais provável é que seu filho também o faça.

Amber pensou que tinha envelhecido normalmente só até que Stiles a matou pela primeira vez para ver se ressuscitava. Ao recordá-lo, recordou também o verdadeiro caráter daquele homem. Stiles era malvado. A simpatia que estava mostrando era uma farsa. Um truque. Tentava ganhar sua confiança por alguma razão perversa. Até não ter sabido que não estava grávida, teria pensado que queria mantê-la tranquila até que pudesse se apoderar do bebê. Mas não havia bebê.

— Não provou ainda o novo soro?

— Ainda não o necessito. Não me fará falta até dentro de cinco ou seis semanas. E ainda resta uma ampola de Ambrosia-6. Embora admita que estou ansioso por ver como funciona a nova fórmula. Seu sangue parece... aprimorado. Pode ser que seja ainda mais potente que antes.

— Sério?

— Hum. Pode ser que Ambrósia-7 seja meu maior lucro até a data.

— Claro — murmurou Amber — também pode ser que não funcione absolutamente.

— Temo que tem razão.

Pelo menos, já parecia, pensou Amber. Só tinha que apropriar-se dela e sair dali. Assim que Stiles dormisse, pensou. Assim que...

Ele ficou em pé.

— Vou transferir você logo para um lugar mais seguro. Assim poderemos prescindir do tranquilizador — deteve-se, como se esperasse que lhe agradecesse. Amber não disse nada — Mas, no momento... — tirou uma seringa de injeção hipodérmica do bolso de seu jaleco de laboratório.

Amber se sobressaltou ao sentir a espetada no braço, mas pensou que não aconteceria nada. Só era água salgada.

Mas não o era. Stiles devia ter reabastecido sua maleta, ou possivelmente tirou aquela ampola de outro lugar. Amber começou a sentir-se aturdida e começou a amaldiçoar em voz baixa. Stiles lhe tirou a bandeja do colo e a deixou sobre a mesinha de noite.

— Relaxe e dorme um pouco — disse-lhe e, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros, deitou-a suavemente sobre o travesseiro — Aqui está. Não resista.

O sonho se apoderou dela como a maré, arrastando sua consciência.

Voltou a ter aquele sonho. Desenvolvia-se como de costume. Via Edge de pé ao fundo de um quarto às escuras, olhando-a de frente. Sustentava nos braços uma caixinha adornada, como o cofre de um tesouro em miniatura. Edge olhava o cofre e seu rosto se contraía. Logo dava a volta e se encaminhava para ela.

— Não — sussurrou ela — Não o quero.

Edge se inclinou de novo ao aproximar-se da cama para que ela pudesse olhar dentro do cofre.

— Não quero olhar — ouviu-se dizer — Por favor, não me faça olhar.

Mas não tinha escolha. E dessa vez, quando viu o que continha a caixa, o sonho não se dissipou como nas demais ocasiões. Não se fundiu em negro, nem se alterou. Amber o viu claramente. Era uma espécie de trouxa, algo pequeno, envolto em suaves mantas.

Sentiu que o coração começava a martelar no peito pelo que parecia aquela trouxa. Mas não podia ver além das mantas. Olhou o rosto de Edge e conteve o fôlego. Uma só lágrima rodava lentamente por sua bochecha. Amber olhou de novo a trouxa da caixa. Estava quieto. Não se movia.

Edge se aproximou e lhe estendeu a caixa. E então ela viu o diminuto rosto de duende. Os olhos fechados. A pele azulada. A quietude mortal.

Estava olhando o rosto da morte, encarnado no rosto de seu próprio filho.

O ruído de seus gritos a despertou.

Agachado atrás de um carro estacionado, Edge se levantou de um salto ao ouvir Amber Lily gritar. Donovan impediu que se pusesse a correr agarrando-o por ombro.

— Tranquilo. Temos que esperar aos outros.

— É um safado!

— Edge, não seja tolo — disse Dante com aspereza — Teremos mais oportunidades de resgatá-la ilesa assim que cheguem Rhiannon, Roland e seus pais.

Edge o olhou com incredulidade.

— Ilesa? Esse grito soou como se estivesse ilesa?

— Seremos mais fortes se estivermos em maior numero.

— Eu me basto sozinho — soltou-se da mão que o segurava e correu para a casa, saltou a grade e derrubou a porta de um chute.

Imediatamente se disparou um alarme que emitia breves e ensurdecedores assobios. Ouviu que alguém corria para ele; viu a expressão perplexa do Stiles ao vê-lo aparecer ante ele, vestido com as calças de um pijama e uma camiseta, com uma pistola tranquilizadora na mão.

Edge o golpeou tão forte e tão rápido que não teve tempo de apertar o gatilho. Stiles voou pelo ar, golpeou-se contra a parede, descascando-a, e caiu no chão. A pistola aterrissou a seus pés e Edge a esmagou de um pisão ao entrar na casa. Não lhe preocupava Stiles. Os outros dois foram atrás dele. Ocupar-se-iam dele.

— Alby! Onde está?

Não houve resposta. Edge pôs-se a andar pelo corredor, arrebentando cada porta que encontrava de um tapa. Todas elas se abriram, incrustaram-se na parede e ricochetearam para ele. Todas as habitações estavam vazias.

Até que chegou à última e ali foi onde a encontrou.

Estava estendida na cama, apenas consciente, com os olhos entreabertos e desfocados, o cabelo revolto e empapada de suor. Edge se aproximou dela, afastou os lençóis e tomou-a nos braços. Levava uma camisola de musselina branca. Estava chorando e tremia da cabeça aos pés. Edge se ergueu e deu a volta para tirá-la dali.

— Não — murmurou ela. Edge se deteve. Ela assinalava o teto. — O... o arquivo...

— Esqueça o arquivo — Edge a tirou pelo corredor. Amber levantou a cabeça.

— Edge, por favor! — disse com esforço — O laboratório. O soro — fechou os olhos lentamente. Saltava à vista que se achava sob os efeitos de um forte narcótico.

— Onde? — perguntou ele.

Ela levantou fracamente uma mão e lhe indicou o caminho. Ao avançar pelo corredor, Edge viu Dante e Donovan inclinados sobre o corpo imóvel de Stiles.

— Tomem cuidado — disse-lhes — Ressuscitará — logo disse a Amber — Por onde?

Ela apontou de novo e ele cruzou a sala, entrou em outro corredor e abriu outra porta de um chute. Depois dela se achava o impecável laboratório, tão imaculado como antes. E vazio. A porta da geladeira estava aberta e não havia nada dentro dela. As gavetas do arquivo estavam igualmente abertas e vazias. Amber olhou a seu redor e deixou logo que sua cabeça caísse sobre o ombro de Edge.

— Oh, não.

— Havia alguém mais?

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Uma mulher. Brooke — abriu os olhos de novo — O computador...?

Ele olhou para a mesa e viu que estava vazia.

— Não está. Suponho que ela também se foi.

Edge a levou para a sala de estar, onde Donovan estava atando as mãos de Stiles às costas. Dante saiu de outra sala.

— A casa está vazia.

— Amber diz que havia uma mulher.

Dante levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Pois se a havia, partiu antes que nós chegássemos.

— Pois levou as notas de Stiles e o soro — disse Edge. Logo apontou com a cabeça ao Donovan — Essas algemas não o deterão quando reviver.

— Então, será melhor que nos ocupemos de que não reviva, não lhes parece? — perguntou uma voz de mulher.

Ao virar-se, viram que Rhiannon entrava na casa.

Depois dela entrou correndo outra mulher a quem Edge nunca tinha visto. Ao ver seu rosto, compreendeu que era a mãe de Amber. Tinha seus mesmos olhos penetrantes e maçãs do rosto esculpidas. Era muito bela e, entretanto, não podia comparar-se com sua filha.

Ela passou as mãos sobre o rosto de Amber e lhe acariciou o cabelo.

— Minha menina — sussurrou, — me diga que está bem.

— Estou bem — disse Amber com voz débil e crispada — Stiles... leva um dispositivo. No salto do sapato. Para ser localizada — conseguiu lhes dizer.

— Eu me encarregarei disso — disse Donovan.

A mãe de Amber olhou Edge, preocupada com o estado de torpor em que se achava sua filha.

— É efeito do tranquilizante — disse ele — Passará logo.

Pela parte de trás da casa entrou outro homem que se aproximou de Edge e tomou a Amber em seus braços.

— Não aconteceu nada, amorzinho. Já a peguei.

Edge confiava, por seu bem, em que aquele tipo fosse o pai de Amber. Porque se não...

— Suponho que você é o que usou a minha filha como isca para atrair Stiles.

— Calma Bryant — disse Dante — Também foi ele quem nos trouxe até aqui.

— Posso andar — gaguejou Amber — Por favor, papai, me ponha no chão.

Jameson Bryant ficou olhando a sua filha um momento e logo a abraçou com força antes de deixar-la de pé. Ela olhou ao Edge e seus olhos pareceram lhe atravessar a alma.

— Edge tinha uma boa razão para fazer o que fez — disse a seu pai sem afastar o olhar do Edge — E não queria que Stiles se aproximasse de mim.

— Foi um erro — disse ele — Se pudesse desfazer o que fiz, desfaria.

— Acredito que acaba de fazê-lo — disse suavemente Angélica.

Rhiannon agarrou ao Stiles pelo pescoço da camisa.

— Saiamos daqui. Esse alarme se ouviu fora daqui – dando a volta, arrastou ao Stiles pelo chão e saiu.

Os outros a seguiram, mas as pernas de Amber falharam ao dar uns passos. Edge estendeu os braços, mas sua mãe foi mais rápida e a segurou para ajudá-la a andar. E então, de repente, Angélica se deteve. Seus olhos brilharam e olhou a sua filha.

— O que? O que acontece?

Angélica abriu a boca, voltou a fechá-la e lançou um olhar ao Edge e outro ao Jameson, que ia atrás deles.

Umedeceu os lábios e pareceu conter as lágrimas.

— Nada. Não importa — fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça de Amber sobre seu ombro. Logo se pôs a andar de novo.

Ela sabia. Edge tinha visto em seus olhos. Sabia. Demônios, se seus pais acreditavam que ele era responsável pelo estado de Amber, certamente no dia seguinte seria convertido em pó. A família de Amber o abandonaria no deserto para esperar o amanhecer.

Por desgraça para ele, todo mundo sabia que tal coisa era impossível. Os vampiros eram estéreis. O filho de Amber não podia ser dele.

 **Capítulo 14**

— Temos que revistar a casa de cima abaixo antes de ir — disse Jameson ao depositar Amber no sofá. Ela sentiu ainda o leve rastro cheiroso das pipocas do Brookie — Amber fique aqui descansando. Aqui está a salvo.

— Eu fico com ela – ela ouviu Edge dizer.

Logo sentiu fugazmente o chiado da tensão no ar.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu-o sentado no sofá, a seu lado, com o olhar fixo em seu rosto, como se procurasse algo.

— Não precisava que me resgatasse — conseguiu dizer — Deixei-me trazer aqui de propósito.

— E as coisas estavam saindo bem, querida. Até que ele injetou essa droga em você.

Ela apertou os lábios e assentiu.

— Enchi algumas seringas de injeção com solução salina. As duas primeiras vezes o enganei.

— Acha que percebeu?

— Não. Simplesmente, escolheu a seringa de injeção equivocada — tomou ar e suspirou — Parecia... zangado comigo depois de... .

Ele deu de ombros.

— Estava mais zangado comigo que com você — inclinou a cabeça — Bom, também estava um pouco zangado com você.

Ela franziu os lábios.

— Tentou matar o Stiles apesar de eu suplicar que não o fizesse.

— De acordo, estava bastante zangado com você. Acredita que não tinha motivos? — ela franziu o cenho, desconcertada — Deus, Alby, não há nada que queira me dizer?

Ela se apressou a afastar o olhar. Estava claro que Edge intuía que ela estava ocultando algo. Não podia saber o que era certamente. Mas... não estava preparada para falar disso. Como ia dizer uma coisa assim a um homem que se acreditava estéril? Imaginava lhe dizendo: «Pode ser que tenha me deixado grávida, embora nós saibamos que isso é materialmente impossível. Ah, por certo, não se preocupe muito, porque vai nascer morto».

Não.

— Alby?

Ela suspirou.

— Olhe, há uma coisa, mas não é...

— Meu assunto? — perguntou ele.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não é isso o que ia dizer.

— Por que não? É certo. Sinto muito, Alby, mas tem razão. Não tenho direito de pressionar você. Não... não me corresponde fazê-lo.

— A casa está limpa — Amber ouviu seu pai gritar — Vamos tirar Amber daqui.

Alguém a levantou do sofá. Não era Edge. Tinha que falar com ele, lhe dizer que se equivocava. Mas a droga o impedia.

— Rhiannon e Angélica a levarão para Salem. É o lugar mais seguro para ela, e o mais próximo — disse seu pai.

— E os outros? — perguntou Edge.

— Roland, Dante, Donovan e eu levaremos o Stiles ao laboratório do Eric em Wind Ridge. Está na parte sudoeste da Pennsylvania, perto da fronteira com a Virginia Ocidental. Você escolhe com que grupo vai, Edge.

Amber tentou abrir os olhos e falar. Queria dizer ao Edge que ficasse com ela, que tinha algo a decidir. Mas, antes que pudesse sobrepor-se à droga, ouviu que ele dizia: ·.

— Fico com o Stiles. Alby está em boas mãos. Não precisa de mim.

Amber sentiu que o coração se contraía no peito. Edge parecia tão zangado, tão... doído. Amber deu-se por vencida e, sentindo que tinha perdido algo mais que a batalha, sucumbiu ao sonho.

Tinha a sensação de que devia achar-se em estado de pânico, mas não conseguia alcançar aquela emoção.

Tudo parecia desenvolver-se em meio de uma suave e doce névoa na qual as coisas aconteciam em câmara lenta. Pesavam-lhe a cabeça e os membros e tinha os olhos tão cansados que não podia mantê-los abertos.

E, entretanto, quando os fechava, o sonho ou sua lembrança voltavam a assaltá-la. Abriu os olhos de repente.

— O que...? Onde...?

— Tranquila querida — disse sua mãe com suavidade — Está bem. Está comigo.

Amber viu que estava no assento traseiro de um carro, apoiada em sua mãe.

— Onde... onde estão outros?

— Os homens se foram com o outro carro para Pennsylvania — disse Rhiannon com doçura. Era ela quem conduzia — Levam ao Stiles no porta-malas.

— E Edge?

Sua mãe a olhou inquisitivamente enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo.

— Oh, ele não vai no porta-malas — disse Rhiannon, muito séria — Embora fosse conveniente levá-lo ali, virou-se um pouco e lançou a ela um sorriso malicioso.

— Não deveria estar com eles — disse Amber — Quer matar ao Stiles. Vai matá-lo assim que se descuidem.

— Carinho — disse Angélica, — Dante, Donovan, Roland e seu pai vão com ele. Não permitirão que faça mal ao Stiles.

— Não poderão detê-lo.

— Claro que sim. Enquanto isso, nós vamos levar você para Salem afim de que descanse e se recupere.

Amber se sentou.

— Mamãe, só preciso me recuperar da dose de tranquilizante que Stiles me deu. De resto estou bem.

— Realmente? — perguntou sua mãe.

Amber esquadrinhou seu rosto com o cenho franzido.

— Aonde quer chegar?

Rhiannon olhou para trás com curiosidade enquanto conduzia.

— Acreditava que eu não ia perceber, Amber? Pensava que não notaria assim que a tocasse, assim que visse seus olhos?

— Mamãe, não sei do que está...

— Está grávida, Amber.

Rhiannon pisou no freio com tanta força que as rodas chiaram e começou a cheirar a borracha queimada. Deu um tranco na direção para endireitar o carro e o parou no meio fio entre uma nuvem de pó. Logo se virou e encolheu-se sobre o assento para poder olhar para Amber, assombrada.

Amber soltou o braço do assento, ao qual se agarrou, e se obrigou a olhar nos olhos de Rhiannon e logo para sua mãe.

— Está claro que Stiles conseguiu lhes colocar essa descabelada ideia na cabeça antes de ficar inconsciente.

— Stiles? — perguntou Rhiannon. — O culpado é ele?

— Ele o inventou — disse-lhes Amber, embora já não sabia se era verdade — Tentou me convencer disso por alguma razão. Não sei por que. E tampouco sei por que tentou enganar vocês.

Rhiannon fez girar os olhos. Mas Angélica se limitou a baixar a cabeça.

— Stiles não disse nada disso, Amber Lily — murmurou:

— Então, de onde tirou essa ideia absurda?

Angélica levantou a cabeça outra vez. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Já disse. Vi em seus olhos, senti ao tocá-la — tocou o ventre de Amber. — Você não o sente, Amber? Há vida dentro de você.

Amber sentiu que empalidecia e começou a mover a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— É impossível. Não pode ser.

— Está equivocada.

— Mas... mas...

— Quem é o pai? — perguntou Rhiannon com voz crispada e carregada de ameaças — vou comer seu fígado. .

— Não, não pode lhe fazer mal. Deus nem sequer quero que digam a ele — sacudiu a cabeça — Deixem que siga seu caminho. É um solitário, sempre o foi. Não quererá saber nada disso.

— Isso não sabe querida — disse Angélica — Tem que dar a esse jovem uma oportunidade.

— Não, vocês não o entendem. A única coisa que quer é vingar-se de Stiles. Nada mais.

As outras duas se olharam e logo, lentamente, olharam de novo a Amber.

— Carinho, parece acreditar que Edge é o pai — disse Angélica em voz baixa.

— Não explicaram a você? — perguntou Rhiannon — Amber, os vampiros não podem reproduzir-se.

— Mas parece que não é assim — disse Amber e respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça — O pai é ele.

Angélica esquadrinhou seus olhos e voltou a olhar para Rhiannon.

— Como é possível?

— Não sei o que importa isso — disse Rhiannon — Agora terei que pensar em outro modo de eliminá-lo.

— Rhiannon, você não vai...

— Podemos molhá-lo com gasolina, lhe dar um pouco de vantagem e logo ver qual de nós será a primeira a aproximar-se com um fósforo ardendo — Rhiannon sorriu — Seria como brincar de resgate (no Brasil seria brincar de "policia e ladrão"), mas melhor.

— Rhiannon, está assustando-a.

— Não, nada disso — Amber se endireitou e olhou para Rhiannon com fixidez — Se quer lhe fazer mal, tia Rhiannon, primeiro terá que passar por cima de meu cadáver. E asseguro que sou mais dura de cortar do que acredita.

Rhiannon pareceu surpreendida e logo zangada.

— Atreve-se a...?

— Quer que provemos agora mesmo?

Amber abriu a porta do carro, saiu e agitou uma mão indicando a porta do condutor, que se abriu de repente. Estava aturdida e enjoada, e lhe apertavam tanto as calças que lhe faziam mal. Mas também estava furiosa e pronta para brigar. Rhiannon saiu do carro lentamente e com elegância, como uma rainha que desembarcasse de uma limusine. Amber se preparou para lutar, separou os pés, flexionou os joelhos e manteve os braços relaxados junto aos flancos.

— Suponho — disse Rhiannon devagar — que a culpa toda é do tranquilizante de Stiles e dos hormônios.

— Ou pode ser que esteja apaixonada — disse Angélica ao sair do carro e, aproximando-se de sua filha, pôs-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro. — Não seja ridícula, Amber. Rhiannon não vai lutar com você.

Rhiannon deu de ombros.

— Ao menos, não enquanto estiver grávida.

— Pois terá que lutar se pretende fazer mal a Edge.

— Por mim que siga respirando uns meses mais — Rhiannon deu de ombros — de repente defender sua honra perdeu sua atração. Moleca ingrata — virou-se e voltou a sentar-se no carro, fechando a porta de repente.

Angélica sacudiu a cabeça. — Ofendeu-a, Amber.

Amber baixou a cabeça.

— Ela mereceu — mas lamentava ter sido tão brusca com sua tia. Ninguém a queria como Rhiannon — Não quero que Edge saiba — disse a sua mãe depois de decidir solucionar as coisas com tia Rhi mais tarde — Ainda não.

Sua mãe deu de ombros.

— Tem o direito de saber. Mas deve ser você quem o diga — sacudiu a cabeça — Mas não espere que eu esconda de seu pai. Não mentimos um ao outro.

— Então, se mantenha separada dele um tempo. Em Salem, com a Serafina e Willem. Morgan também está ali, sabe?

— Morgan? do Dante?

Amber assentiu consciente de que sua mãe tinha muita vontade de conhecer a vampiresa — roteirista.

— Está bem. Ficarei com você em Salem uma temporada — acariciou-lhe o cabelo — Uma garota necessita a sua mãe em um momento assim — esboçou um sorriso. — Um bebê... — disse — Não posso acreditar que vamos ter outra vez um bebê na família...

Amber deixou que a abraçasse para esconder seu rosto. Mas a temível lembrança do menino pálido e imóvel do sonho, metido em sua caixa ornamentada, semelhante a um ataúde, voltou a apoderar-se dela.

Fechou os olhos para afugentá-lo. «Por favor», pensou. «Outra vez não».

Passou um carro, seguido de um ônibus tão grande que o pavimento começou a vibrar.

Amber notou algo e levantou o olhar para seguir o progresso do ônibus. Logo abriu bruscamente a porta do carro e afastou-se de sua mãe.

— Segue a esse ônibus, Rhiannon!

— O que?

— A mulher que levou o soro vai nele. Senti quando ele passou. Brooke, chama-se Brooke, e tem a cura para o Willem.

A voz em sua cabeça seguia lhe dizendo que ia na direção errada. Era muito forte; tanto, que Edge se espantava que os que estavam com ele no carro não a ouvissem. E, além disso, era insistente. Depois de discutir com ela uns minutos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava defender seus pensamentos, gritou por fim:

— E onde caramba quer que vá então? — os outros o olharam pasmados. — Caramba — resmungou Edge, e se recostou no assento como se tentasse conciliar o sono.

Na realidade, só queria deixar de ouvir aquela insistente voz e esquecer-se de seu sentimento de culpa. Separou-se de Amber levado por um acesso de raiva e um surto do ciúmes. Era um idiota. Afinal de contas, não estava apaixonado por ela. Não tinha por que estar com ciúmes. Supunha que devia ser o orgulho viril.

Entretanto, tinha tomado a decisão errada, e sabia.

Jameson olhou para Dante, que ia no assento dianteiro, a seu lado, e logo ao Donovan e ao Roland, que estavam atrás, com o Edge.

— Encontra-se bem?

— Ouve vozes — disse Dante, e moveu um dedo em círculos junto a seu ouvido.

— Todos ouvimos vozes — particularizou Donovan. — Vozes, pensamentos... tanto os nossos como dos mortais — voltou-se para Edge. — Trata-se dessas vozes, Edge?

— Oh, Deus, acredita ser um psiquiatra de vampiros — grunhiu Edge.

Donovan apertou os lábios.

— Se nos dissesse o que se passa, talvez pudéssemos ajudá-lo — olhou para Jameson. — acontece inclusive quando dorme.

Jameson franziu o cenho.

— Isso não é normal. E certamente tampouco é um sintoma de loucura. É necessário muito mais que uma enfermidade mental para transpassar o sono diurno. Poderia ser alguém do exterior, Edge? Alguém que deliberadamente envia essas mensagens?

Ele moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Não sei.

— E como soam essas vozes?

— Não se incomode, Jameson. É um solitário. Muito macho para compartilhar seus problemas conosco.

Edge olhou Dante, que parecia detestá-lo e, possivelmente só para demonstrar a ele que se equivocava, disse:

— É uma só voz. Masculina. Jovem, embora não seja a voz de um menino. Dá a impressão de que surge de meu interior. Mas não posso controlá-la, não posso sossegá-la.

— Pode conversar com ela? — perguntou Roland.

Edge franziu o cenho.

— Sim.

— E o que diz?

Edge suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Disse a você onde estava Amber Lily — falou Donovan com os olhos fixos no Edge — Verdade?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— E o que está dizendo agora? — perguntou Jameson.

— Que vou na direção errada — suspirou Edge.

— Sério?

Edge assentiu sem dizer nada.

Jameson olhou seu relógio.

— Logo amanhecerá. Teremos que parar e procurar refúgio.

— Alby pode conduzir o dia todo — disse Edge — Poderia conseguir muita vantagem enquanto descansamos.

Deus, por que tinha se deixado levar por seu mau gênio e se afastou de seu lado? O que importava que estivesse grávida de outro? Estava em perigo, e ele tinha que encontrá-la. Sentia-o com todo seu ser. Jameson estava observando seu rosto intensamente.

— Está muito preocupado com ela.

— Acredito que deveria ir se acostumando. Eu já me acostumei.

Jameson levantou as sobrancelhas e logo seu rosto se obscureceu um pouco. Donovan se apressou a falar como se quisesse dissipar a tensão.

— Eu não me preocuparia que ela se afaste muito, Edge. Afinal de contas, parará assim que chegue a Salem.

«Não vai a Salem!»

Edge piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, mas não pôde evitar ouvir de novo a voz.

— Não vai a Salem.

— O que? Como não? — perguntou Jameson.

— E como caramba quer que eu saiba — Edge sacudiu a cabeça de novo e ouviu que a vozinha lhe sussurrava: «Canadá. Edmunston, New Brunswick». A ansiedade começava a apoderar-se dele. Maldição odiava separar-se de Stiles. O sacana podia escapar outra vez, e já era hora de que ele cobrasse a vingança que era sua única prioridade. Ou que tinha sido até então. Demônios, quando tinha mudado aquilo?

Passaram junto a um letreiro que indicava uma estação de ônibus.

— Toma a saída seguinte — disse. — Há uma estação de ônibus. Me deixe lá.

— Não pode subir em um ônibus estando a ponto de amanhecer — disse Donovan.

— Não vou subir. Vou me colocar debaixo — olhou ao Jameson, que o estava observando sem piscar — No compartimento da bagagem — disse — Não é primeira classe, mas me leva aonde quero ir — olhou para Dante — Não finja que não se alegra de livrar-se de mim.

— Não pensava fazê-lo Dante tomou a saída seguinte e foi seguindo os indicativos da estação de ônibus.

— Vocês quatro podem se ocupar do Stiles perfeitamente sem mim — disse Edge ao sair quando Dante deteve o carro frente ao terminal.

— Três — disse Jameson, saindo do carro. Edge o olhou — Nem pense em discutir. É minha filha.

Edge suspirou e baixou a cabeça. Jameson tinha razão. Tinha dez vezes mais direito a ir em busca de Alby que ele. Se fosse sua própria filha...

«Filho».

Edge levantou bruscamente a cabeça e olhou a seu redor, mas não viu ninguém. Piscou com força e sentiu que contraía sua garganta.

— O que? O que acontece?

Amber ia ter que dizer a seu pai que estava grávida cedo ou tarde. Edge não tinha medo de dizer-lhe afinal de contas, não tinha por que. Mas não correspondia a ele fazê-lo. Entretanto, nesse momento... nesse momento não sabia o que pensar.

Aproximaram-se os dois da parte dianteira do terminal, onde os ônibus se alinhavam obliquamente, estacionados emparelhados, alguns deles com o motor em marcha. Jameson se aproximou de um motorista que estava passeando junto a seu veículo.

— Algum desses ônibus vai ao Canadá?

O condutor olhou seu relógio e assentiu.

— Sim, para Woodstock, Grand Fans e Edmunston — disse — É esse daí. Mas só sai dentro de meia hora – olhou ao guichê da bilheteria — A bilheteria não abre até as nove, mas falem com o motorista. Ele dará os bilhetes.

— Obrigado.

Edge pôs-se a andar para o enorme ônibus, que permanecia em silêncio.

— Meia hora — disse, olhando o céu.

— O sol já teria saído então — disse Jameson.

— Mas o motorista virá antes — disse Edge — Para esquentar o motor e abrir o compartimento de bagagem.

— E então... o que? Colocamo-nos dentro e confiamos em que não nos vejam?

— Podemos nos mover mais rápido do que pode perceber o olho humano. Ninguém nos notará.

— E quando o condutor for colocar alguma mala e ver que há dois corpos dentro?

Edge o olhou nos olhos sério.

— Tenha um pouco de fé. Não é a primeira vez que faço isto, sabe?

Jameson não parecia muito convencido, mas se sentou em um banco, fora da estação.

— Então, ficarei aqui sentado. Por sorte, este banco está virado para o este, assim verei o sol uma fração de segundo antes de estalar em chamas.

— Que otimista.

Foram passando os minutos. Jameson parecia ir ficando mais nervoso com cada segundo que passava. Edge, enquanto isso passeava junto ao ônibus, fumando.

Ao final, vários carros e táxis desembarcaram alguns passageiros e partiram. Os passageiros foram invariavelmente primeiro à bilheteria e, ao vê-la fechada, começavam a ficar nervosos. Continuando, reuniam-se ao redor do ônibus.

Mas não se aproximavam de Edge. A fumaça de seu cigarro parecia criar uma tela protetora a seu redor. Aquela era uma das vantagens de fumar: impedia que os não fumantes invadissem seu espaço pessoal.

De repente ouviu que o motor do ônibus foi ligado e, um instante depois, o compartimento da bagagem se abriu. O condutor começou a guardar as malas sem muita atenção, uma atrás de outra. Edge se aproximou da parte dianteira do veículo, caminhou até onde Jameson continuava sentado, contemplando o céu, que tinha clareado de maneira alarmante, adquirindo um pálido tom cinza perto do horizonte.

— Preparado?

— Tanto como posso estar — disse Jameson.

Levantou-se e seguiu Edge até que se acharam junto à parte de atrás do ônibus. O condutor estava de costas, e os passageiros estavam subindo a bordo, escolhendo seus assentos e lutando com suas bolsas de mão.

Edge esperou até que o condutor se dispunha a pegar a última mala e o último passageiro tinha subido a bordo para tirar várias malas do compartimento dando um rápido puxão. O condutor se virou surpreso, e se agachou para as recolher, amaldiçoando em voz baixa. Edge havia jogado algumas a certa distância, para mantê-lo distraído.

— Vamos — disse Edge, e se lançou dentro do compartimento, sobre as malas, afastando-as para o lado até que ficou lugar para os dois. Jameson se reuniu com ele em um abrir e fechar de olhos e o ajudou a recolocar a bagagem diante deles. Apenas ficava lugar para sentar-se. Não podiam deitar-se, nem ficar de pé.

— Que cômodo Edge.

— Hum. Por sorte, estaremos inconscientes quase toda a viagem.

— Estaremos algo mais que inconscientes, se o condutor não se apressar e fechar a porta.

Além das malas, Edge viu a primeira claridade do alvorada.

O compartimento oscilou quando o condutor arrojou dentro as bolsas. Logo, finalmente, fechou a porta com força. Edge ouviu que fechava a tranca. Jameson suspirou, aliviado.

— Bem a tempo. Suponho que já estamos a salvo. Edge deu de ombros.

— A não ser que o ônibus tombe ou se incendeie, sim, suponho.

— Você é sempre tão otimista hem Edge?

— Sempre.

 **Capítulo 15**

Amber olhou o céu com o cenho franzido, irritada porque tivessem passado quase toda a noite esperando ao ônibus em suas longas paradas.

— Teremos que parar logo. Vai amanhecer.

Rhiannon a olhou.

— Esquece de quem é esse carro, querida. Não precisa parar.

— Mas o sol...

Rhiannon deu de ombros.

— Venha para frente, pequena.

Amber franziu o cenho e passou ao assento dianteiro do acompanhante. Rhiannon pôs o controle de velocidade.

— Agarra o volante.

Amber se apoderou do volante e manteve o carro em linha reta enquanto Rhiannon passava para o assento detrás. Então Amber deslizou no assento do condutor. O carro oscilou um pouco e passou por um instante sobre a faixa branca, mas Amber o endireitou em seguida.

— Acredito que seria melhor parar — disse Angélica — Amber precisa descansar e comer algo.

— Perderíamos muito tempo — disse Rhiannon — E esse maldito ônibus com suas paradas, suas baldeações e seus desvios, já nos custou bastante tempo. Nunca entenderei por que as pessoas os usam. Além disso, aqui estamos a salvo. Fiz instalar certas... precauções.

— Não é isso o que me preocupa — respondeu Angélica, olhando para Amber.

— Eu estou bem, mamãe. Se quisesse descansar, o teria feito durante as paradas do ônibus. E comprei algo para beliscar em todas. Não quero me arriscar a perder a Brooke.

— Tem que começar a se cuidar, Amber. Não é só porque dirige até o esgotamento. É pelo bebê.

Amber fechou os olhos ao recordar de repente aquela situação absurda. Claro, a quem tentava enganar? Nunca se esquecia dela de todo.

Olhou para o assento de atrás, fazendo caso omisso das advertências de sua mãe.

— E onde estão essas medidas de segurança, tia Rhi?

— Tem certeza que está bem para dirigir? — perguntou Angélica antes que Rhiannon pudesse responder — A droga...

— Já se dissipou. Encontro-me melhor.

— Não gosto disso, Amber. Não quero que você enfrente a essa mulher sozinha.

— É só uma mortal — disse Amber.

— Stiles também era.

Amber franziu o cenho.

— Se papai estivesse morrendo e a cura estivesse nesse ônibus, ia querer parar?

Angélica levantou o olhar para o céu e finalmente moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Suponho que não.

— Então pensa na Serafina. E no Will. Will me salvou a vida, mamãe. E a sua também.

— E a mim — acrescentou Rhiannon — Não tem sentido discutir com ela, Angélica. Fará o que deseje enquanto dormimos — deu de ombros — Embora me custe reconhecer, neste caso tem razão.

— Está amanhecendo. Querem se colocar no porta-malas ou fazer o que tenham pensado antes que se convertam em fumaça?

Rhiannon apertou um botão do apoio de braços que Amber pensava ser um controle de abrir janelas. As janelas laterais tingidas não se moveram, mas dentro delas se ergueram uns painéis negros e opacos, fabricados de algum material acrílico. Rhiannon apertou outro botão e outra lâmina cobriu suavemente o vidro traseiro. Amber podia ver através delas, apesar de serem muito escuras. .

— Pode-se ver através delas, mas a luz não as atravessa. Além disso, são a prova de balas, de fogo e de pressão aérea — disse Rhiannon com orgulho.

— Muito próprio de você, ter um ataúde sobre rodas — disse Amber — E em um Mercedes.

— Então, você gosta — disse Rhiannon.

— Sempre e quando houver um biombo que separe os assentos da frente dos de trás.

— Certamente.

— Então sim, parece-me muito engenhoso. — Rhiannon franziu os lábios.

— Não vou esquecer suas péssimas maneiras mesmo que doure a pílula, Amber Lily.

Amber suspirou.

— Sinto muito, Rhiannon. Pode atribuir isso à droga, ao estresse, ao medo e ao fato de que estava ameaçando arrancar as vísceras do pai de meu... bebê — disse com esforço. Dizê-lo em voz alta era em certo modo como reconhecer sua existência.

— Eu faria o mesmo se alguém ameaçasse Roland — disse Rhiannon lentamente — Mas só porque o quero com loucura. Irracionalmente. Além da vida, a morte, a prudência e a demência. Mais que tudo no mundo. É isso o que você sente por esse tal Edge?

— Não seja ridícula — contestou Amber automaticamente. — Seria idiota se sentisse algo assim por um homem como ele.

Rhiannon deu de ombros, apertou outro botão e o biombo de separação entre os assentos começou a elevar-se.

— Bom, então não posso aceitar suas desculpas. Terá que se esforçar um pouco mais.

Amber deixou escapar um suspiro e se perguntou quanto tempo teria que puxar o saco de sua tia para que a perdoasse.

— Que durmam bem — disse quando a lâmina de cristal opaco estava a ponto de fechar totalmente.

— Tome cuidado, Amber — disse-lhe sua mãe, sonolenta.

— Terei.

O biombo de separação se fechou. O silêncio rodeou Amber. Notou que as duas mulheres que mais queria sumiam em uma profunda letargia, fora de seu alcance, e de repente se sentiu completamente sozinha. Os pensamentos que tinha estado mantendo afastados a assaltaram de improviso. Um bebê. Deus, um bebê... um menino que talvez não chegasse a viver.

Seus sonhos nunca se equivocavam. Nenhuma só vez.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto dizia a si mesma que talvez, se não pensasse naquele menino como seu bebê, se imaginasse como uma massa de células destinado a viver nove breves meses para logo, morrer, seria capaz de suportá-lo. Não se podia perder o que nunca teve certo?

«Mas o tenho. Já o tenho. Está vivo e cresce dentro de mim. Um bebê. Meu bebê».

Apertou o botão da rádio. Uma melodia clássica se espalhou pelo carro, mas seguiu movendo o dial até que encontrou uma emissora em que estavam tocando soul. Subiu o volume e deixou que a voz áspera e sensual e a densa melodia do baixo afogassem seus sombrios pensamentos.

Quando a noite começou a sussurrar-lhe, tirando-o de sua impenetrável letargia diurna, Edge notou o peso de uma dúzia de malas sobre ele. O bico de uma mala tinha se cravado nas suas costelas, e um objeto pesado, que ricocheteava com cada buraco, golpeava continuamente sua cabeça.

Proferiu um grunhido e empurrou até que conseguiu afastar as malas e abrir um pequeno espaço.

— Deus — resmungou Jameson com a voz sufocada — Sinto-me como se me tivessem dado uma surra — algumas malas se moveram e seu rosto apareceu no buraco que tinham deixado — Isto é uma tortura.

— Para um velho pode ser mesmo.

Jameson franziu o cenho. Edge lhe sorriu e esteve a ponto de deixar escapar um gemido de surpresa ao ver que o outro também esboçava um sorriso.

— Muito engraçado.

— Faço o que posso.

— Bom, quando vamos sair?

Edge olhou seu relógio.

— Ainda resta uma hora. Mas não precisamos esperar.

— Não?

— Estamos perto.

— De Amber?

Edge assentiu com a cabeça. Jameson entreabriu os olhos.

— Como é que está tão conectado com minha filha, Edge?

Edge evitou seu olhar.

— Não sei se o estou. Afinal, não é sua voz a que se empenha em me gritar.

— E está seguro de que essa... essa voz está de nosso lado? Quero dizer que poderia ser um truque. Alguém que tenta nos colocar em uma armadilha.

— Já pensei nisso — Edge deu de ombros — Francamente, poderia ser isso. Não sei como interpretar isto. E você?

Jameson lhe lançou um olhar.

— Está pedindo minha opinião?

— Imagino que, sendo o pai de Alby, não será tão mal — suspirou. — Bom, o que pensa? Você ouviu alguma vez uma voz assim?

Jameson sacudiu a cabeça.

— Como a que você descreve, não. Mas... que tipo de sentimentos desperta em você essa voz? Uma reação visceral? Raiva, agitação, medo?

Edge sacudiu a cabeça.

— É, mais como... como uma chamada para entrar em batalha. Faz com que deseje entrar em batalha como uma espécie de herói mitológico — suspirou de novo.

— E isso o preocupa?

— Pois sim, muito. Eu não sou assim. Não estou acostumado a fazer essas coisas.

— Não é muito heróico, hem?

— Os heróis morrem jovens. E eu penso viver muito tempo.

Jameson assentiu com a cabeça.

— E, entretanto aqui está seguindo uma voz em que não confia totalmente e metido em uma aventura que poderia custar sua vida.

— Sim — Edge esboçou um sorriso sobressaltado, sacudindo a cabeça. — Imaginei.

— Por que o faz? — perguntou Jameson.

— Oxalá soubesse — afastou algumas malas mais e abriu caminho até a porta do compartimento.

— É porque prefere arriscar sua vida em lugar da dela? .

Edge respondeu descuidado:

— Certamente é porque essa voz me deixará louco com tanto chiado se não lhe fizer caso — aproximou-se da parte dianteira do compartimento, virou até sentar-se e apoiou os braços contra a porta. — O que acha de deixarmos a psicanálise e nos pormos em movimento?

— Quando quiser — disse Jameson.

Edge assentiu com a cabeça, empurrou com os pés e a porta do compartimento cedeu. Viu o asfalto passar a toda velocidade abaixo ele.

— Isto vai doer pra caramba — olhou para Jameson — Tem certeza que seus velhos ossos poderão suportar?

— Já basta de brincadeiras sobre a idade. Pode ser que fosse mais velho quando fui transformado, mas é provável que você seja um vampiro há mais tempo.

— Hum. Ou seja, que supero você em juventude mortal e poderes vampíricos.

— Não tenho intenção de negar isso. — Jameson se aproximou da porta do compartimento e se agarrou ao ombro de Edge. — Preparado?

— Se jogue para a grama do meio fio — disse Edge — Será mais macia que o asfalto.

Saltaram do ônibus ao mesmo tempo. Aterrissaram com força sobre a terra e rodaram pela faixa de grama que corria junto à estrada. Ricochetearam contra o chão até que pararam. Jameson se sentou lentamente e sacudiu o pó e os ramos da roupa enquanto fazia caretas de dor. Edge fez o mesmo enquanto se inspecionava, procurando cortes ou arranhões.

— Tem sangue em algum lugar? — perguntou Jameson. Edge negou com a cabeça.

— E você?

— Acredito que não — levantou-se e lhe estendeu uma mão. Edge vacilou, logo tomou-a e deixou que o puxasse para levantar-se.

— Obrigado.

Jameson fez um gesto de assentimento e logo deu a volta e pareceu concentrar-se. Ficou calado um momento e logo suspirou.

— Não posso senti-la — disse ao fim.

— Está se protegendo desde o começo.

Jameson lhe lançou um olhar.

— Tenta nos proteger, impedir que a sigamos e nos metamos em confusões.

Edge pensou que era mais provável que tivesse fechado sua mente para ocultar a seu pai um pouco de índole muito mais íntima, mas não disse nada.

— Se sua mãe estivesse aqui, a sentiria — disse Jameson.

Edge levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Embora esteja se protegendo?

— Às vezes, sim. Têm uma conexão muito poderosa. Não vi nada igual, nem sequer entre os nossos. Começou muito antes que Amber nascesse. Angélica podia comunicar-se com ela em seu ventre.

— É assombroso.

— Sempre me deu um pouco de inveja esse vínculo — Jameson suspirou. — Agora nos serviria maravilhosamente.

Edge deu de ombros.

— Sim, mas não nos faz falta — olhou ao longe e levantou uma mão — É por aí.

Quando o sol se pôs, Amber tinha estacionado o Mercedes de Rhiannon na ruela flanqueada de árvores que dava para as portas fortificadas de um castelo em miniatura. O edifício era construído em grandes blocos de pedra clara, levemente coberta de óxido, e tinha duas estruturas em forma de torre que flanqueavam a entrada. Um muro construído naquela mesma pedra, de uns três metros de altura, rodeava por inteiro o imóvel e tinha uma grade de ferro que fechava a entrada de carros.

No sinal que havia sobre a grade se lia «Ateneu», e havia esculturas de grandes mochos sobre os arremates de pedra, a cada lado da porta.

Amber esquadrinhou aquele lugar, mas só conseguiu ouvir o leve zumbido do biombo opaco ao baixar. Rhiannon se espreguiçou e bocejou. Angélica afastou o cabelo do rosto.

— O que não daria por uma ducha — resmungou.

— Amém, irmã — acrescentou Rhiannon.

Amber lançou-lhe um olhar e olhou logo para sua mãe.

— Sinto muito — apressou-se a dizer Rhiannon — Não pretendia rir de sua vocação anterior. Me escapou.

— Já sei.

Amber abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Colocou as mãos nos rins e se arqueou. Angélica também saiu e se deteve quando estava a ponto de inalar uma profunda baforada de ar ao ver o edifício que se elevava além da grade, no outro lado da rua.

— Que lugar é esse?

— Sim, o que nós perdemos Amber? nos atualize — disse Rhiannon ao sair do carro.

Amber tirou as chaves e as guardou no bolso,

— Bom, estamos no Canadá. Cruzamos a fronteira faz um momento. Não sei o que é esse lugar. Mas Brooke entrou aí. Tomou um táxi na estação de ônibus, que, por certo, deve ter custado uma fortuna, porque percorreu uns cem quilômetros. Eu a segui, é obvio.

— Viu-a? — perguntou — Rhiannon para Amber.

— Claro que não. Nem sequer me aproximei dela. E o carro está escondido entre esse arvoredo e o muro de pedra.

Rhiannon assentiu.

— Então, não têm nem ideia de que estamos aqui.

— Não — Amber olhou a sua mãe e franziu o cenho. Angélica estava olhando absorta aquele lugar — O que sente mamãe?

Angélica piscou e sacudiu um pouco a cabeça.

— Não sei — disse — Isto me parece... familiar.

— Esteve aqui antes? — perguntou Amber.

— Não, nunca. Mas tenho a sensação... — olhou de novo a casa e logo levantou as sobrancelhas — Acredito que é um convento — disse de repente. Rhiannon piscou, surpreendida.

— Ah, que alegria. Essa tal Brooke procurou refúgio em um convento de monjas?

— Acredito que não são monjas — disse Angélica — Mas percebo o mesmo tipo de energia.

Amber deslizou uma mão sobre o ombro de sua mãe.

— Que tipo de energia?

— É uma espécie de irmandade. Esse lugar está cheio de mulheres que compartilham um poderoso vínculo e uma devoção única para... algo.

— Para o que? — perguntou Rhiannon.

— Isso não posso dizer.

Amber engoliu saliva com esforço.

— Não sei por que, mas estaria mais tranquila se fosse o acampamento de um exército.

— Não me espanta — disse-lhe Rhiannon, e franziu o cenho — Bom, qual é o plano?

Amber olhou às duas.

— Alicia me chamou no celular quando amanheceu. — Tinha ido a Salem para reunir-se comigo e, quando lhe disse onde estávamos, insistiu em vir. Disse-me que tinha a sensação de que íamos precisar dela. Vem para cá. E quando chegar entramos.

— Amber, não sabemos que tipo de medidas de segurança haverá aí dentro — disse Rhiannon com cautela — E não podemos nos apresentar na porta. Se estão vinculadas ao Stiles ou a DIP, é possível que se dêem conta de que sua mãe e eu somos vampiros assim que nos vejam.

Angélica assentiu.

— Já vi muitas celas da DIP — disse — Não quero acabar em outra.

— E, além disso, essa tal Brooke a viu Amber — prosseguiu Rhiannon.

Amber mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava a grade e o muro.

— Então, Alicia tinha razão. Vamos precisar dela.

— A que distância está? — perguntou Angélica.

Amber olhou seu relógio.

— Está em seu Corvette e vinha diretamente para cá, assim demorará muito menos que nós. Um par de horas mais, se muito — apertou de repente sua garganta. Por que de repente a comovia tanto a ideia de ver Alicia? Só fazia um par de dias que não se viam. E, entretanto, parecia-lhe que fazia uma eternidade.

Sua mãe adivinhou o que estava pensando.

— Então, esperaremos a ela.

— Não acredita que é muito arriscado, mamãe? Não quero mandá-la para um ninho de víboras. .

Angélica também parecia preocupada.

— Não sei. E você, Rhiannon?

Rhiannon agitou uma mão no ar.

— Oh, por favor, o que vão fazer a nós um punhado de mulheres mortais? Às gordas eu fritarei como aperitivo e usarei às magras como palito de dentes quando acabar.

— Amber fez uma careta. Rhiannon sorriu mansamente — Lamento ofender sua sensibilidade de vegetariana, querida. O que quer que faça? Estou morta de fome.

— Eu também — disse Amber — Vi um restaurante a uns quilômetros daqui. vou chamar a Alicia e pedir que vá para lá. Havia uma clínica perto. Talvez ali encontrem algo de comer para vocês.

— Uma boa provisão de sangue ou um doutor bonito e jovem — disse Rhiannon com um brilho nos olhos. — Neste momento, qualquer uma das duas coisas me serve.

 **Capítulo 16**

«É aqui. É aqui! Este é o lugar. Já chegou! Ela está aqui. Está aqui. Está aqui! Está...!»

— O que acha? — perguntou Jameson, olhando a mansão por entre os barrotes da grade.

Edge estava de cócoras e segurava a cabeça com as mãos para tentar silenciar a maldita voz, que estava ficando cada vez mais forte e poderosa.

— Acredito que está aqui. Em algum lugar — fechou os olhos com força. — Cale-se, maldita seja!

A voz se calou como por milagre.

Edge sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro e ao levantar o olhar viu que Jameson o estava observando com expressão preocupada.

— Está piorando, não? — Edge deu de ombros. — Poderia notar a dor a vinte metros de distância — continuou — Já parou?

— Sim — Edge se levantou devagar enquanto massageava as têmporas. — É a primeira vez que me dá atenção.

— Sinto muito, Edge. Se soubesse que demônios é, como detê-lo...

— Não faria nada — disse Edge. — Nem eu tampouco. É nossa única pista.

Jameson apertou os lábios e deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Suponho que tem razão — olhou a seu redor. — Mas não vejo o carro de Rhiannon.

— Não. Mas, mesmo assim... — Edge olhou o muro de pedra. Jameson assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vamos?

— Entremos antes que comece a me estalar a cabeça outra vez.

Os dois vampiros saltaram facilmente o muro e puseram-se a andar pelo caminho que levava a porta principal, frente à qual se detiveram.

— Vai chamar? — perguntou Jameson.

Edge franziu os lábios, agarrou o trinco e o girou.

— Acho que não será necessário. A porta está aberta.

Olhou ao Jameson e ele assentiu. Edge abriu a porta e entraram. Edge olhou à direita e Jameson à esquerda. Logo os dois avançaram sigilosamente pelo amplo vestíbulo do castelo.

— Não sinto sua presença — disse Jameson.

— Eu tampouco — murmurou Edge. E deveria senti-la, pensou. Se estivesse perto dela, deveria estar estremecendo dos pés à cabeça, como lhe acontecia sempre. Deus, quanto sentia sua falta, e só fazia umas horas que não se viam. O que estava lhe acontecendo?

De repente, sentiu que ali estava acontecendo algo mau. E um instante depois captou outra energia, mas não era a de Amber. Eram pessoas, mulheres, muitas, todas escondidas a seu redor, observando-o, à espreita.

Um calafrio lhe correu pelas costas. Olhou para Jameson e notou que ele sentia o mesmo. Os dois se viraram bruscamente para retornar para a porta.

Mas não a alcançaram.

De repente, dúzias de mulheres surgiram de todas as partes e uma chuva de golpes caiu sobre eles. Edge caiu ao chão como uma fibra de erva arrastada pela tormenta. A última coisa que ouviu foi aquela voz em sua cabeça, rindo-se a gargalhadas.

Alicia chegou ao pequeno restaurante aberto toda a noite vinte minutos antes do previsto. Amber viu estacionar seu Corvette vermelho cereja da janela que havia junto a seu tamborete e teve que refrear-se para não pôr-se a correr para ela.

Mesmo assim, levantou-se do assento quando Alicia abriu a porta de cristal. Sua amiga a viu, sorriu amplamente e correu a abraçá-la.

Quando se separaram, o sorriso de Alicia tinha desaparecido, substituída por um olhar inquisitivo.

— Está bem, diga. O que é o que acontece?

— O que a faz pensar que acontece algo? — perguntou Amber enquanto se sentava em seu assento, evitando seu olhar.

— Abraçou-me com tanta força que podia ter me quebrado uma costela, e está tremendo. Além disso, tem os olhos dilatados. E não me olha — franziu o cenho e olhou a seu redor. — Onde estão Angélica e a tia Rhi?

— Foram procurar algo para comer.

Alicia levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Alguém da cidade tocou seus narizes? — Não, é que passamos por uma clínica a uns vinte quilômetros daqui. E precisam estar fortes.

— Está bem. Por que está tão angustiada?

— Além do fato de alguém a quem amo estar morrendo?

— Sim — disse Alicia, imitando com precisão o tom triste, mas sarcástico de sua amiga. — Além disso.

Amber levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos.

— É uma longa história, Alicia.

— Então, fala depressa.

Amber assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tem a ver com esse sonho.

— O sonho recorrente? Esse em que o vampiro mais sexy que nunca viu dá a você algo que a assusta? — Amber abriu a boca para objetar, mas Alicia levantou uma mão. — Ouça, foi assim que você descreveu.

Amber deixou escapar um suspiro e baixou a cabeça,

— A verdade é que é uma descrição bastante precisa. Esse cara é real.

Os olhos da Alicia aumentaram.

— Conheceu-o?

— Levei-o a Salem no meu carro.

— Deus bendito. Então, é Edge? — Amber franziu o cenho. — Will e Serafina me falaram dele. E bem? O que aconteceu? Deu algo a você?

— Poderia dizer que sim, sim.

Alicia inclinou a cabeça e a observou atentamente. Amber a olhou nos olhos, mas não disse nada. Logo Alicia tampou a boca com a mão e murmurou:

— Deitou-se com ele.

— Sim — disse Amber. — E agora estou grávida. Alicia franziu o cenho.

— Está assustada, nada mais. Isso não pode ser. Sabe perfeitamente que os vampiros não...

— Este sim pode.

— Mas... tem certeza?

— Fiz o teste quando estava com o Stiles, mas pensava que talvez tentava me enganar por alguma razão. Mas não era assim. Minha mãe soube assim que me viu. Não precisava do teste. É verdade, Alicia, e estou assustada.

— Edge sabe?

— Não, e não estou certa de querer que ele saiba. Isto é meu assunto. Não preciso que se misture.

— Bom, eu acredito que não tem jeito — Amber fez uma careta. Alicia sorriu com certa malícia. — Meu deus, vou ser tia.

Amber sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa.

— Voltei a ter o sonho, Alicia. Desta vez, vi o que Edge me dava.

— E era um bebê?

Amber assentiu com a cabeça. de repente, sem prévio aviso, lhe saltaram as lágrimas.

— Sim, mas... estava... estava...

— O que, querida? Como estava? — Alicia se levantou de seu assento e se sentou junto de Amber.

— Não se movia, nem respirava.

— Não — murmurou Alicia.

— Acredito que vai nascer morto, Alicia. Acredito que lhe acontece algo terrível e que não pode sobreviver.

Alicia a rodeou com seus braços e a apertou com força enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo.

— Não — disse de novo. — Está aflita e tem medo. Não sabe o que fazer.

— As visões de meus sonhos sempre se cumprem, Alicia. Você sabe.

— Sim; bem, mas também sei que os vampiros varões são estéreis. Ao que parece, é certo que há uma primeira vez para tudo, Amber. Uma primeira vez para que um vampiro seja fértil e uma primeira vez para que a Menina Prometida interprete mal um sonho premonitório. Não é tão difícil — recostou-se um pouco e pôs o cabelo suavemente detrás da orelha. — E a conheço. Está com medo se acreditar que tudo sairá bem. Acha que está se protegendo para não sofrer uma desilusão. Pretende ser forte, prática e dura, como sempre. Está com medo de amar a um homem até o ponto de não poder viver sem ele. Mais medo ainda tem de sentir carinho por seu bebê.

Amber umedeceu os lábios.

— Suponho que tem razão.

— Anjo, está grávida. E agora mesmo seu bebê está bem, não?

— Acredito que sim. Minha mãe... parece pensar que sim.

Alicia assentiu lentamente.

— Quer minha opinião?

— Preciso dela, Alicia. Quando me inteirei, quase não pude me controlar. Agora mesmo não sei o que fazer.

Alicia assentiu com à cabeça.

— Para ser um gênio, às vezes é uma autêntica idiota, sabia? — exalou um suspiro. — Olhe, se o bebê não sobreviver, ficará mal. Não importará nada que não tenha querido bater palmas, nem tentar ser prática ou realista. Ficará despedaçada. Você sabe e eu também.

Amber se recostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos.

— Até agora não foi de grande ajuda.

— Não, mas ao menos sou sincera. Tanto faz acreditar ou não acreditar. Vai doer do mesmo jeito.

— Mesmo assim, não estou muito alegre.

Alicia passou uma mão por seu cabelo.

— O que quero dizer é que não vai servir de nada a você negar a existência desse bebê. Não vai fazer nenhum bem negar-se a amá-lo, ou sentir-se feliz, ou iludir-se. Se o perde, de qualquer modo ficará despedaçada. Assim de que merda serve? Alegre-se, alegre-se. Iluda-se e pense em nomes e cante para ele canções de ninar e compre roupas. Procure ser feliz. Não vai servir de nada chorar com nove meses de antecipação. Haverá tempo para isso logo. Possivelmente. Porque pode ser que não haja nada pelo que chorar. Enfrente a isso quando chegar a hora.

Amber abriu os olhos e olhou maravilhada a seu amiga.

— Como é que é tão esperta?

Alicia deu de ombros.

— Tenho amigos muito espertos — disse, e pôs uma mão sobre o ventre de Amber. — Oh, vá. Juraria que já está engordando. Pergunto-me se será menino ou menina.

Olhou-a aos olhos e sorriu com tanta vontade que Amber não pôde reprimir um sorriso. E não era um sorriso falso. Era fruto da alegria que esteve contendo por medo.

— O que faria eu sem você, Alicia?

— Não sei. Mas estou certa que não se divertiria — piscou de repente e seus olhos se dilataram. — Seu pai sabe?

— Não. Se soubesse, Edge já estaria morto.

— Oh, vá. Isso vai ser um problema.

— Nem me diga — Amber viu estacionar o Mercedes de Rhiannon. — Aí vêm mamãe e Rhiannon. — Oh, Deus, Rhiannon sabe?

— Sim. Ameaçou comer o fígado de Edge e lhe disse que teria que passar por cima de meu cadáver — Amber umedeceu os lábios. — Feri seus sentimentos. Ainda está zangada comigo.

— Logo passará.

— Alicia nem mamãe nem Rhiannon sabem do sonho. Não o diga.

— De acordo. Procurarei não pensar nisso.

— Obrigado.

— Então, o que acontece com a cura do Will?

Rhiannon tocou a buzina uma vez. Amber se levantou, pegou sua vitamina de chocolate e se dirigiu à porta.

— Explicarei a você pelo caminho. Vamos.

Vozes, sussurros. Olhos e olhares. Mulheres, todas elas, rodeando-o. Edge levantou a cabeça e ao fazê-lo sentiu uma pontada de dor. levou uma mão ao lugar que mais lhe doía e piscou, tentando enfocar sua visão.

Estava no centro de uma sala de paredes de cimento, muito grande. No chão estava desenhada uma faixa branca, como o limite de uma quadra de esportes de basquete, que delimitava a seu redor um quadrilátero de uns dez metros quadrados.

— Que merda...? — tentou levantar-se.

— Não transpasse a linha ou será destruído — disse uma voz de mulher.

Edge franziu o cenho e fixou o olhar na escuridão, mas o potente foco que iluminava sua pequena prisão quadrada o impedia de concentrar-se na escuridão que havia mais à frente.

Fez sombra com a mão, baixou o olhar e viu o Jameson estendido no chão, a seus pés. Sentiu de repente uma pontada de medo e, ficando de joelhos, deitou Jameson de costas e começou a lhe dar palmadas nas bochechas.

— O que usaram? Um dos tranquilizadores do Stiles? — perguntou com recriminação.

— Não precisamos — disse uma mulher. — Os golpes repetidos na cabeça incapacitam a um vampiro com a mesma eficácia, embora por um período de tempo mais curto e com menos efeitos secundários.

— Oh, isso é muita consideração de sua parte. Moemos a pauladas em lugar de utilizar um método relativamente indolor. Provavelmente deveria lhes agradecer.

— De nada.

Aquela mulher, fosse quem fosse não parecia ter muito senso de humor.

— Bom, e que lugar é esse? E o que acontecerá exatamente se transpassar a linha branca? Além de deixá-las secas, quero dizer.

— Sarah... — disse a mulher.

Outra mulher se adiantou e se aproximou do foco de luz, junto à linha de demarcação branca. Era alta e esbelta e ia vestida com uma blusa de lã e uma saia. Tinha o cabelo recolhido e uns óculos de arame sobre o nariz. Tinha um aspecto muito formal e segurava na mão o cabo de uma escova.

— Observe — disse-lhe.

Aproximou o extremo do cabo à linha branca e, em uma fração de segundo, do teto e do chão surgiram labaredas que se encontraram no meio. Quando a mulher afastou o cabo, estava ardendo. Baixou-o e o afundou em um balde cheio de água. A fumaça começou a levantar-se em ondas, empesteando tudo.

Edge ainda estava resmungando maldições quando aquela mulher chamada Sarah lhe explicou:

— As boquilhas do lança-chamas percorrem toda a linha de demarcação, tanto no teto como no chão. Qualquer movimento as dispara, e aparecem tão rápido que nem sequer um vampiro poderia esquivar-se — ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, sabemos o que são — disse a outra mulher. Edge engoliu saliva.

— Então, suponho que você é a chefa desta... Academia de Garotas Más, não?

— Estou no comando, sim.

— E tem nomes?

— Não precisa saber.

— Vai dizer-me o que vão fazer conosco? por que nos deteem?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Detemos vocês porque ainda não sabemos que espécie de ameaça representam para nós. Quanto ao que vamos fazer com vocês... lhes diremos assim que tenhamos decidido.

Aquela mulher permanecia longe da luz. Edge estava furioso por não poder ver-lhe o rosto.

— Não lhes faremos mal. Estarão bem, sempre e quando não tentarem escapar.

— Temo que tenho assuntos urgentes dos quais me ocupar, chefa.

— Sim, E eu gostaria de saber quais são esses assuntos tão urgentes — replicou ela. — por que vieram aqui? O que estão procurando?

Ele franziu o cenho e tentou introduzir-se em sua mente, mas descobriu que ela tentava proteger seus pensamentos, embora não o fizesse muito bem. Não descobriu em seus pensamentos rastro algum de Amber, nem das outras vampiresas. Não sabia nada dela. E ele não pensava contar-lhe.

E então, justo então, Edge tomou consciência do formigamento que acendia seu sangue e daquela tensão em seu sexo. Alby estava ali. Estava perto. Acabava de chegar.

— Vim por curiosidade — disse — Ouvi que aqui vivia um grupo de mulheres formosas e, como sou muito fogoso, me ocorreu dar uma olhada.

— Ou talvez pensasse dar-se um banquete a nossa custa esta noite — disse ela. — Ou pode ser que tenha ouvido outras coisas sobre este lugar.

— Isso significa que há outras coisas que ouvir. Agitou minha curiosidade, chefa.

— Melina, há alguém na porta — disse outra mulher.

— De maneira que é Melina? Bonito nome.

— Está perdendo seu tempo — disse ela — Todo mundo a seus postos, com exceção das que estejam de guarda. Guardas, não falem com eles. Mantenham suas mentes fechadas. E se causarem algum problema, me avisem.

— Sim, senhora — responderam várias vozes em uníssono.

— Céu santo — gemeu Jameson ao abrir os olhos — Que demônios está acontecendo? Onde estamos?

As mulheres começaram a sair em fila da sala. Edge não podia vê-las, mas ouvia seus passos e sentia enquanto se afastavam.

— Acredito que aterrissamos em uma espécie de acampamento para dominatrizes — disse Edge — Poderia ser divertido, não acredita?

— Deixa de se mover. Vão vê-la — sussurrou-lhe Rhiannon.

Estavam as três agachadas entre os arbustos, frente à formosa e ondulante pradaria de grama da mansão, do outro lado do muro.

— Não a vejo!

Amber tentou de novo aparecer por cima dos matagais e ver a rua, além da grade que se abriu lentamente para deixar passar Alicia depois que falasse com alguém através de um interfone. Alicia se achava frente à grade aberta, explicando a história que tinha ensaiado à mulher que estava do outro lado do interfone. A grade se fechou finalmente atrás dela com força, e Amber sentiu acelerar seu coração.

— Avise se necessitar de ajuda — disse Angélica. — Telepaticamente, é quase tão capaz como você.

Amber pensou que sua mãe exagerava. Mas Angélica tinha em parte razão. Alicia podia lançar telepaticamente um grito de ajuda se fosse necessário. Amber aguçou o ouvido para ouvir a conversa, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada daquela distância. Sabia, entretanto, o que estava dizendo Alicia. Que seu carro se avariou a algo mais de um quilômetro dali. Que ia fugindo de um noivo que a maltratava e que temia que não estivesse muito longe. Aquelas mulheres a deixariam usar o telefone para que chamasse o seguro. E a grua demoraria várias horas para chegar, assim deixariam que ficasse ali, a salvo dentro dos muros de pedra, até que chegasse.

Possivelmente.

De onde se achava agachada, Amber viu que uma mulher saía à soleira, olhava a seu redor, além de Alicia e por fim assentia com a cabeça e, apoiando a mão no braço de Alicia, levava-a para dentro. A porta se fechou. Amber se deixou cair no chão.

— Bom, está lá — disse — entrou.

Angélica assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não lhe acontecerá nada, Amber. É muito esperta.

— A mortal mais esperta que conheço — acrescentou Rhiannon.

Amber assentiu com a cabeça. Não queria que a preocupação por sua amiga nublasse seu cérebro, mas até quase agradecia a distração. Desde que tinham chegado ali, depois de sair do restaurante, tinha uma estranha sensação, como se de seus centros nervosos irradiassem pequenas faíscas. Sentia a presença de Edge, aquela sensação imediata que se apoderava dela cada vez que estava perto dele. Uma sensação de sentir-se inexoravelmente arrastada para ele. Mas aquela sensação só durava um instante e logo desaparecia. Entretanto, a fazia pensar nele.

Tentou concentrar-se e se recordou que Edge estava muito longe dali, levando ao Stiles para o laboratório do Eric, junto com Donovan, Dante e...

— Papai — murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

Sua mãe a segurou pelo ombro.

— Então, você também o sente? — perguntou. Rhiannon a olhou, espantada.

— Sentir o que?

Amber sacudiu a cabeça.

— Acabo de ter a estranha sensação de que meu pai está perto. E Edge...

— Já se desvaneceu — disse Angélica. — Mas, por um instante, eu também senti a seu pai. Como se estivesse de pé atrás de nós — fechou os olhos um momento e logo sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a abri-los — Já se foi, seja o que for.

— Certamente terão chamado a Salem para saber como estamos — disse Amber — Terão descoberto que nos desviamos e estarão preocupados. Pode ser que seja a preocupação deles o que sentimos.

— Sua atenção e sua concentração, em vez de sua presença? — perguntou Rhiannon. Logo deu de ombros. — Pode ser, mas acredito que saberiam distinguir uma coisa de outra.

— Foi muito fugaz — Angélica franziu o cenho — e como se estivesse... amortecida.

— Diluída, mas bem — disse Amber.

Rhiannon deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Não deixem que isso as distraia. Temos que nos concentrar. Não sabemos quando poderá Alicia escapar para... — deteve-se de repente, arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a casa.

Amber e sua mãe seguiram seu olhar e viram que a luz da porta apagava, reacendia, apagava-se e acendia de novo.

— Três — disse Rhiannon — Ela não perde o tempo.

— Quanto antes, melhor, no que me diz respeito — disse Amber. — Odeio que esteja lá dentro sozinha. Vamos.

Foram passando as mãos sobre o muro de pedra até que encontraram o lugar que parecia menos visível do interior. Amber se agachou, deu um salto, agarrou-se na beira da parede com as mãos e se impulsionou para cima, movendo as pernas para os lados como uma ginasta sobre o cavalo. Flexionou as pernas para que seus joelhos absorvessem o impacto da queda e logo ficou ali escondida, com as mãos sobre a erva fresca, enquanto levantava o olhar, abrindo seus sentidos.

Sua mãe e sua tia aterrissaram a seu lado.

— Neste lugar há meia dúzia de portas — murmurou Rhiannon — Por qual vamos?

Amber esquadrinhou a escuridão, procurando algum sinal. Então...

— Ali — disse, apontando uma espécie de anexo de vidro. — Esse solário ou estufa, ou o que seja, junto à parte de atrás da casa. Veem a porta? — esperou a que as outras vissem os óculos rosa de Alicia pendurados de sua corrente de contas no trinco da porta.

— Vamos — disse Amber.

Puseram-se a correr as três, encurvadas, movendo-se às pressas e em silêncio. A estrutura de cristal era inclinada. Seu teto e suas paredes eram completamente de painéis de cristal presos por um marco de metal verde. A porta era também de cristal. Amber se sentiu completamente exposta ao abri-la. Enfocou seus sentidos além da porta e segurou os óculos de sol da Alicia antes de entrar.

A primeira coisa que a surpreendeu foi a umidade. Fazia ali um mormaço. E, no entanto, o cristal estava só embaciado, Por toda parte havia plantas exóticas, trepadeiras que penduravam do alto, árvores e samambaias. Aqui e lá, viu mesas de vime, cadeiras e bancos. Uma fonte borbulhava no centro e, em um canto uma banheira redonda de pedra desprendia vapor. Alicia se achava dentro dela, vestida com um traje de banho emprestado. Junto a ela havia um copo embaciado.

— Trabalha duro, não é, Alicia?

Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu muito os olhos. Olhou a seu redor e, ao vê-las, lançou um rápido olhar às portas duplas que havia do outro lado; portas que deviam levar a parte principal da casa.

— Psiu! Fechem a porta.

— Já a fechamos — disse Amber, e lançou-lhe os óculos — Bem pensado.

— O que esperava? — Alicia pegou os óculos no voo e colocou sua corrente ao redor do pescoço. As outras se aproximaram sem afastar o olhar da porta. — Ainda não sei que espécie de comunidade é essa, mas parecem muito simpáticas.

— Terá que reconhecer que são hospitaleiras Rhiannon colocou uma mão na água – Colocaram você na banheira mal acabou de chegar.

— Deu-me a sensação de que revistaram minha roupa e minha bolsa quando estava distraída. Não imaginam que sou eu quem tenta distraí-las.

— Há algo que possa delatar você? — perguntou Amber, alarmada.

— E que importa isso? Já estão aqui dentro — levantou-se da água, agarrou um penhoar que havia ali perto e o pôs — além dessa porta há um corredor. As cozinhas estão à direita e a despensa à esquerda. Depois há bibliotecas, contei três, e escritórios na parte leste da casa. No lado oeste há um refeitório, uma sala de estar e outra sala. O vestíbulo ocupa toda a parte dianteira. Ali é onde estão as escadas do segundo piso, mas me pareceu ver outras que saíam da despensa, junto a outras que desciam.

— Não está mau — disse Rhiannon.

— O que acredita que estive fazendo, me encharcando em uma banheira quente bebendo ponche de frutas todo este tempo?

— Eu vou descer — disse Amber — Mamãe, você revista este piso e os escritórios. Rhiannon, você sobe e verifica os quartos. E vê se pode averiguar que espécie de lugar é este e o que tramam essas mulheres. Mas recorda que o principal objetivo é o soro. Certamente estará em ampolas ou seringas de injeção, e quase com toda segurança em uma geladeira. Se estiver etiquetado, estará escrito algo assim como Ambrósia-6 — Rhiannon levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa — Assim foi como o chamou Stiles.

— Que engenhoso.

— E eu? — perguntou Alicia. — Eu o que faço?

— Você tem que seguir representando seu papel. Para que não suspeitem enquanto revistamos o lugar.

Ela suspirou, mas ao fim concordou.

— Está bem. Se insistem — tirou a bata e voltou a meter-se na banheira. Mas não esqueçam de voltar por aqui quando forem, ou pode ser que decida ficar — piscou os olhos para Amber, mas por alguma razão esta sentiu um calafrio.

Ouviram passos que se aproximavam e Amber, Angélica e Rhiannon se esconderam atrás de um arbusto. A porta se abriu e entrou uma mulher. Ia vestida com um traje longo de seda verde e sapatos baixos. Tinha o cabelo curto, loiro e muito bem penteado. Exalava classe e uma espécie de elegância natural quando se aproximou da banheira e se deixou cair em uma cadeira de vime.

— Como está? Está mais tranquila? Alicia assentiu com a cabeça.

— Este lugar transborda calma, Melina. Não sei como agradecer-lhe — disse — Telefonaram do guincho?

— Não, ainda não. Mas pode ficar até que telefonem. Disseram que demorariam um par de horas, não?

Alicia assentiu.

— Mas estou abusando de sua hospitalidade — se levantou, pegou o penhoar e o pôs de novo.

— Não nos incomoda absolutamente.

— Bom, e o que é este lugar exatamente? — perguntou Alicia — Suponho que não é um balneário, porque só há uma banheira.

A mulher chamada Melina sorriu.

— É... nossa casa.

— Quantas são? — Alicia tinha posto umas pantufas de toalha rosa, como o penhoar.

— Doze por agora.

— Todas mulheres?

— Mmm... mmm — Melina rodeou a Alicia com o braço e a conduziu para as portas.

— E como é isso? Reuniram-se e compraram este lugar? Não o entendo. São uma espécie de comunidade?

— Somos mais uma irmandade. Nós... compartilhamos os mesmos interesses.

— Que espécie de interesses?

A mulher sorriu suavemente enquanto saíam ao corredor.

— Mary fez seu famoso bolo de queijo para nosso café da noite na sala de estar. Tem que provar um pouco.

— Bolo de queijo? Querida, não é necessário que insista para me convencer disso.

As duas riram suavemente enquanto entravam na casa.

Amber saiu dentre a folhagem.

— Eu não gosto disto.

— Está claro que não pensa dizer a Alicia o que é este lugar — disse Angélica.

— Não pude lê-la — disse Amber — Parece que está bloqueando seus pensamentos. Os mortais comuns não o fazem.

Rhiannon levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Aqui acontece algo mais preocupante que isso — disse em voz baixa. — Tenho a sensação de que há mais vampiros nesta casa.

 **Capítulo 17**

Amber apertou a mão de sua mãe antes de soltar e virar para a direita. Rhiannon ia a seu lado. Angélica seguiu avançando em linha reta, para os escritórios e as salas de estar do piso baixo. Amber e Rhiannon entraram em uma espaçosa sala rodeada de estantes e armários, completamente lotada. Uma das paredes tinha duas portas, uma a cada lado, como duas sentinelas. Amber empurrou mentalmente as portas e se abriram devagar, em silêncio, deixando ver dois lances de escadas estreitas. Uma subia; a outra descia.

Amber inclinou a cabeça olhando para Rhiannon e começou a descer pelas escadas que levavam a porão, enquanto Rhiannon pegava o lance que levava ao segundo piso. As escadas do sótão eram toscas e velhas e pareciam muito descuidadas. Aquilo não encaixava, pensou enquanto ia descendo passo a passo. A casa podia ser antiga, mas seus proprietários a mantinham como nova. Aquilo, por outro lado, era diferente.

Parecia quase... deliberado.

Chegou ao final da escada e se achou em um porão com o chão de terra e paredes de pedra.

— Que estranho — resmungou e continuou entrando no porão, examinando tudo, do triturador de lixos à caldeira, que pareciam recém estreados. Então sentiu algo que a fez parar em seco.

Franziu o cenho e mediu a atmosfera. — Edge?

«Alby!»

Deus, ele estava ali. Ali embaixo, em alguma parte. Sua voz soava amortecida, mas não muito longínqua. «Edge, o que está fazendo aqui?», perguntou mentalmente, e seguiu movendo-se pelo porão em busca de um lugar onde o sinal fosse mais intenso, como se movesse a antena de uma rádio.

«Vim te buscar».

«Sem o Stiles? Pensava que só se importava ele».

«Está ciumenta, hem?»

Levantou o dedo indicador, confiando em que ele o notasse. Quando sentiu sua risada compreendeu que a tinha entendido.

«Então, segue louca por mim, embora a salvasse do Stiles?»

«Meu herói», pensou ela com sarcasmo.

«A verdade gatinha, é que não suportava pensar que estava bancando a princesa guerreira em seu estado». Amber ficou imóvel. Ele sabia?

«O que? Não responde a isso?»

O sinal era mais forte junto à parede do fundo.

Amber se aproximou dela e começou a apalpar as pedras. «Ia... ia contar a você.

Notou uma fissura. Não uma greta natural da pedra, mas uma juntura apenas perceptível que, embora irregular, formava um limite curvado em forma de porta. Suas bordas seguiam as saliências da pedra, camuflando-se perfeitamente na parede.

«Não se desculpe. Afinal de contas, não é meu assunto».

Ela piscou.

«Que merda significa isso?»

«Bom, reconheço que a princípio estava louco de ciúmes. Agora me dou conta de que era uma estupidez. Pensava que eu tinha sido o primeiro, sabe? Acreditei em você nisso».

— Será filho de... — Amber levantou o joelho até a altura do queixo e lançou um pontapé à porta. Esta se quebrou para dentro, de cima abaixo, e Amber entrou na espaçosa sala. Viu Edge sentado no meio do chão, e a seu pai a seu lado, muito perto, alheio à conservação que Edge e ela estavam mantendo telepaticamente. Os dois se levantaram de um salto ao vê-la entrar.

— Amber, cuidado! — gritou seu pai.

As duas mulheres postadas em ambos os lados da porta se lançaram sobre ela e a agarraram pelos braços, tentando jogá-la ao chão. Amber fez girar os olhos, soltou-se delas, levantou os punhos, jogou-os para trás e as golpeou no rosto. As mulheres desabaram e Amber se aproximou da estranha linha branca desenhada no chão, ao redor do Edge e de seu pai. Edge estendeu os braços, lhe indicando que se detivesse.

— Para!

— Não se aproxime Amber! — disse seu pai ao mesmo tempo.

Ela franziu o cenho e olhou o chão. As ponteiras de seus sapatos estavam na beira da linha branca. Ela fez girar os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas se não há nada — estendeu uma mão como se esperasse tocar um escudo invisível.

Edge a empurrou pelo peito, lançando-a para trás. Ela bateu contra a parede e caiu ao chão, e então viu as chamas que se fechavam sobre o braço de Edge décima abaixo, como fauces. Edge deixou escapar um gemido e retirou o braço. A manga de sua camisa estava em chamas. Jameson tirou a jaqueta e envolveu o braço de Edge, sufocando as chamas.

— Oh, Meu deus, Edge, que merda...? — perguntou Amber.

Ele se deixou cair ao chão e, afastando a jaqueta, colou o braço ao peito. A manga tinha desaparecido. Só ficavam alguns pedaços de tecido enegrecido. A pele de Edge se tornou negra e estava solta.

— Não queria que se queimasse — disse com voz rouca com a mandíbula apertada. A dor fazia tremer-lhe todo o corpo — Não seria bom para o pequenino.

— O pequenino? — perguntou Jameson, que estava de joelhos a seu lado, e olhou para Edge e logo virou a cabeça para ela — Que demônios significa isso?

— Este não é o momento — apressou-se a dizer ela . — Temos que encontrar um modo de apagar esses malditos lança-chamas para que possamos sair daqui.

Amber ficou de pé e se aproximou de novo da raia branca. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e viu as boquilhas de aspecto inofensivo no chão. Ao levantar o olhar, viu que também as havia no teto, camufladas com fita isolante branca. Entre cada uma das boquilhas havia uns quinze centímetros de separação.

Umedecendo os lábios, disse:

— Tenho uma ideia.

— Amber Lily... — murmurou Jameson. — Está...? Está... ?

Edge fez uma careta de dor e mordeu o lábio.

— Sinto muito, querida. Perdi a cabeça por um momento — deixou escapar um gemido involuntário e caiu no chão.

Amber ignorou a ambos, embora a dor de Edge fosse como um atiçador vermelho vivo que tivesse aparecido no peito; colocou as mãos nos bolsos e tirou um chiclete.

— Amber...

— Sim, papai. É certo. Ao que parece, estou grávida. Mas tenho vinte e três anos. Assim não é uma catástrofe — colocou o chiclete na boca e começou a mastigar.

— M... mas... quem...?

Amber olhou para Edge, que parecia estar inconsciente.

Ela esperava que não estivesse morto. A dor era muito aguda, podia matar aos de sua espécie, conforme dizia a tradição. Claro, que a tradição não estava resultando uma fonte muito confiável.

Seu pai seguiu seu olhar e seus olhos se aumentaram.

— Mas...

— Sei. supõe-se que é impossível — tirou o chiclete da boca e o partiu pela metade — Mas é possível, porque ocorreu. Não posso explicar. Só confio em que me conheça o bastante bem para saber que não mentiria em uma coisa assim.

— Céus, Amber, não pensará que vou duvidar de sua palavra?

— Então está na frente de nosso amigo.

Seu pai pareceu tão assombrado como se o tivesse golpeado entre os olhos com um malho. Olhou de novo para Edge e de repente pareceu que tinha vontade de matá-lo.

— Deveria ter deixado que o safado se queimasse.

— Fala como a tia Rhiannon — ela deu de ombros. — A verdade é que ainda não disse que é dele. Acredito que pensa o lógico. Embora eu achasse que não seria assim.

— Amber... — começou a dizer seu pai com voz terna.

Ela levantou uma mão para que guardasse silêncio e olhou fixamente o chão. Escolheu um lugar a meio caminho entre duas boquilhas e disse:

— Penso que os sensores estão dentro das boquilhas, porque não vejo outro lugar onde possam estar. Vou atirar esta parte de chiclete entre as boquilhas, a ver se disparam as chamas. Não tente agarrá-lo, papai. Espera um momento.

Ele assentiu. Amber atirou o chiclete, que voou limpamente entre duas boquilhas e caiu ao chão, dentro do quadrado delimitado pela raia branca. Jameson o recolheu.

— Como uma vez disse minha garotinha sobre a dieta líquida de seus pais: Hei que legal.

Ela sorriu.

— Sempre serei sua garotinha.

— Está bem, amorzinho?

Jameson estava emocionado. E aquilo não era bom sinal. Nesse momento, a ternura de seu pai podia lhe causar um ataque de choro. Já começava a sentir tensa a garganta por apenas olhá-lo nos olhos. Assim, em lugar de responder, assentiu com a cabeça e conseguiu engolir as lágrimas.

— Este é o plano. Vou colar meu chiclete à boquilha do chão. Você tem que saltar e colar o seu na do teto. Temos que fazê-lo ao mesmo tempo, porque se não um dos dois vai queimá-lo. Por sorte, nós dois somos rápidos. Dou a você um segundo para que o faça.

— Meio segundo — disse ele.

Ela assentiu.

— No três. Preparado? — seu pai flexionou os joelhos — um, dois, três!

Jameson saltou e, assim que seus pés abandonaram o chão, Amber pregou seu pedaço de chiclete à boquilha do fornecedor de gás e afastou a mão. Logo Jameson estava de novo no chão, dentro do quadrilátero.

As chamas não dispararam.

— Funcionou — disse Jameson. Amber movimentou-se para aproximar-se, mas ele levantou uma mão — Deixe-me comprovar primeiro — recolheu a jaqueta que tinha utilizado para apagar as chamas e a jogou para os fornecedores. Não aconteceu nada. Jameson assentiu — Fique aí, Amber. Eu a tiro.

Amber se forçou a obedecer. ficou quieta enquanto seu pai levantava o Edge e se virava para a linha de demarcação. De repente sacudiu a cabeça e deu involuntariamente uns passos para a raia.

— Não, papai. Não há espaço para que passem os dois. Só há meio metro, mais ou menos — ficou de joelhos e lhe indicou o buraco separando as mãos.

Jameson suspirou e depositou ao Edge no chão.

— Segura-o pelas mãos — disse. — Eu o mantenho reto e você puxa — levantou os braços de Edge e os estendeu no chão, por cima de sua cabeça.

Amber o segurou pelo braço direito, mas ao tentar agarrar o da esquerda se sobressaltou.

— Tenho que puxar um só braço, papai. O outro está muito machucado.

Jameson assentiu.

— Se acordar, será ruim.

— Não despertará — Amber começou a puxar lentamente, arrastando ao Edge através do buraco. Ele se moveu uma vez, e Amber lhe falou diretamente com sua mente com todas suas forças: «Não se mova Edge. Fica aquieto. Confia em mim».

Tinha o rosto banhado em suor quando por fim conseguiu tirá-lo da armadilha. Não pelo cansaço, mas sim pelo medo. Medo pelo Edge. .

Por fim, os pés do Edge passaram a linha de marcação. Jameson saiu atrás dele e suspirou, aliviado, ao achar-se fora do quadrilátero. Logo se aproximou de sua filha e a abraçou com ternura.

Ela devolveu o abraço.

— Mamãe e Rhiannon estão em cima. E Alicia também. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Cuide do Edge — disse — Eu vou limpar o caminho e reunir as tropas. Avisarei quando estivermos preparados.

— Me chame com força, papai. Há algo nesta sala que parece... amortecer a telepatia.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não me surpreende que não a sentíssemos claramente. Ela, que estava olhando ao Edge enquanto seu pai a abraçava, pensou em como havia sentido sua presença e se perguntou se ele também teria sentido a sua, apesar da força que parecia envolver aquela habitação.

— Querida...

Ela tragou saliva.

— Não posso falar disso. Agora não, papai — se separou dele e se agachou junto ao Edge, lhe acariciando o rosto. — Quanto tempo até que amanheça?

— Oito horas — disse seu pai — Mas é forte. Sairá dessa.

— Sim — disse ela.

Jameson suspirou e saiu da sala arrastando pelo braço as guardas inconscientes para pô-las fora do alcance de sua filha, supôs Amber. Ela se inclinou sobre o Edge e ao olhá-lo sentiu uma onda tão intensa de prazer que ficou atônita.

— Ei — murmurou. — Vamos, acorda — suas pálpebras se abriram, mas voltaram a fechar-se em seguida — Edge, vamos. Sei que dói. Tenta-o. — Nada. Nada absolutamente. Amber franziu os lábios e disse. — Está bem. Farei eu mesma — revistou-o, encontrou a navalha que sempre levava no bolso e a abriu. Logo fez um pequeno corte no braço que a fez proferir um leve gemido. A navalha caiu ao chão. Amber viu como brotava o sangue. Assentiu com firmeza, levantou a cabeça de Edge com uma mão e aproximou o corte dos seus lábios.

O corpo do Edge se esticou ao primeiro contato. Sua língua apareceu, deslizou sobre a carne de Amber, fazendo com que sua pele ganhasse vida. De repente, abriu os olhos e levantou uma mão para lhe afastar o braço.

— Não, Amber — murmurou — Não pode, o bebê...

— É necessário, Edge. Deixe-me fazê-lo — tentou aproximar de novo o braço à boca, mas ele o afastou de novo. Ao fazê-lo, Amber viu que um fiozinho de fumaça branca se elevava de seu braço — Edge! — Deus, não podia estar ardendo outra vez. O fogo estava apagado, como era possível que...?

Amber ficou imóvel ao ver que uma gota de sangue de seu corte caía sobre a carne enegrecida de Edge e que se elevava outro fiozinho de fumaça branca.

— Que diabos...?

— O que? — Edge levantou a cabeça para olhar, mas a deixou cair de novo, como se seu pescoço fosse de borracha.

Amber se inclinou sobre ele e observou o braço queimado. Entretanto, a parte de pele onde tinha caído seu sangue estava... curando. A cor negra foi clareando até que apareceu uma pequena superfície de pele rosada, em forma de gota.

— Não o entendo... — Alby?

— Psiu. Fique quieto. Fique quieto, Edge — Amber esticou o braço e, enquanto trincava os dentes, comovida pela dor de Edge, deixou que o sangue gotejasse lentamente sobre ele. Logo foi espalhando cuidadosamente sobre sua pele queimada e de novo se levantou aquela fumaça branca.

— O que está...? Deus, que sensação tão estranha.

— Dói?

— Faz-me cócegas. O que está fazendo, Alby? — ele tentou de novo levantar a cabeça.

Dessa vez, ela o ajudou e observou seu semblante quando olhou o braço. As queimaduras estavam sarando diante de seus olhos. Ali onde seu sangue tinha entrado em contato com a carne, a pele se curava. Enquanto ele observava aquele fenômeno, Amber apertou de novo o corte do braço, mais forte desta vez, para que caísse um fiozinho de sangue.

— Para, Alby! — Edge fechou a mão sobre o corte em um ato reflexo para deter a hemorragia. Mas ao fazê-lo utilizou a mão queimada, e o processo continuou. Amber viu como seu sangue escoava entre os dedos de Edge, deixando em seu caminho a pele intacta.

Edge a soltou e olhou pasmado a mão, com os dedos estendidos. A palma estava intacta, imaculada. O dorso estava enegrecido, queimado.

Amber tocou a parte queimada com os dedos molhados de sangue. Edge levantou os olhos para ela. — Como é possível? Como pode...?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei. É a primeira vez — ele afastou os olhos tão depressa, que Amber compreendeu o que estava pensando. — É a segunda vez que tenho com você minha primeira vez.

Ele levantou a vista lentamente e a olhou nos olhos. — Não tem importância. Fui muito mesquinho, Alby. Dá no mesmo.

— Importava-se o bastante para que ficasse furioso comigo na casa de Stiles.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Já sabe quão frágil é o ego masculino.

Ela suspirou.

— Pois, para que saiba Edge, eu não menti.

Ele franziu o cenho; logo seus olhos se dilataram e se encheram de uma emoção indefinível.

— Você foi o primeiro. E o único homem com quem me deitei Edge.

— Mas se supõe que não é possível.

— Como isto, quer dizer? — passou os dedos por seu antebraço, acima e abaixo. Edge viu com assombro a pele intacta que ia aparecendo ante seus olhos. Sua mão, seu braço, estavam completamente recuperados.

— Ultimamente estão acontecendo muitas coisas que eu acreditava impossíveis, Edge. Esse bebê, por exemplo. Eu acreditava que era impossível que um vampiro tivesse filhos — deu de ombros. — Mas parece que não é assim. Ele a olhou, piscando, cheio de estupor.

— O bebê... é... é meu?

Ela sustentou o olhar e assentiu com a cabeça, sem afastar os olhos.

Edge sabia que Amber estava esperando uma resposta, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ficou sem fala. Ansiava acreditar nela. E acreditava. Mas no fundo de sua mente havia um cínico recalcitrante que lhe dizia que era um imbecil. Todo mundo sabia que os vampiros não podiam procriar.

Salvo, possivelmente, ele.

Ou possivelmente não fosse ele, pensou ao olhar o braço. Possivelmente fosse só ela.

A dor tinha desaparecido. Podia dobrar e abrir a palma sem sentir dor alguma.

Amber se afastou ferida por seu silêncio.

— Tanto faz se acredita em mim ou não.

Ele voltou a fixar nela sua atenção.

— Não, é só que... custa entender — disse, mas pensou que tinha demorado muito para falar. O momento tinha passado. Amber estava esperando algo que ele não tinha lhe dado.

— E diz isso a mim — respondeu ela com ironia — Mas não significa nada. Afinal de contas, não somos mortais comuns. Não espero que se case comigo e, embora o esperasse, daria no mesmo.

Edge se levantou e Amber se afastou dele.

— Por que não?

Ela se deteve de costas para ele.

— Não sei.

Edge franziu o cenho e de repente sentiu algo. Medo. Quase... dor.

— O que está me escondendo, Alby?

— Nada.

Edge se aproximou, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a fez voltar-se. Ao ver que o evitava, viu em seus olhos, confirmadas suas suspeitas. Agarrou-a pelo queixo, a levantou e viu um brilho em seus olhos que fez acelerar o coração.

— Fale.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— No sonho... o bebê... — baixou a cabeça. — Por fim vi o que você me dava no sonho.

— A morte — Sussurrou ele. — Disse que dava a você a morte.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em uma pequena caixa de madeira. Nunca via o que havia dentro, mas sabia que era algo aterrador — ele baixou os olhos, angustiado por sua dor — Não sabia o que significava.

— E agora sabe?

Ela assentiu.

— A outra noite voltei a ter o sonho, mas desta vez pude ver o que me dava. Era um bebê. Um bebê muito pequeno, imóvel, sem vida.

Edge sentiu que se encolhia e revolvia o estômago. Dobrou-se pela cintura e levou as mãos à barriga, cambaleando. Com a boca aberta, tentou respirar, assombrado pela força do golpe.

— Edge?

Ele a olhou confuso. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Tinha a sensação de ser um menino de novo, quando seu pai o golpeava na barriga. Chocou-se de costas com a parede e tentou erguer-se e respirar. Amber correu para ele, agarrou-o pelo ombro e lhe tocou o rosto.

— Está bem?

Ele a olhou nos olhos, ainda úmidos.

— Não, Meu deus, Alby, você está?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Pensava que devia saber. É melhor estarmos preparados, sabe?

Falava com um tom desapaixonado... E, entretanto, Edge sentia a tormenta que desatou em seu interior.

— Não há modo de estar preparado para algo assim disse — Alby...

Ela se afastou e começou a passear pela sala.

— Talvez seja o melhor — murmurou com voz crispada. — Nem sequer sabemos o que seria.

— Como pode dizer isso?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Suponho que nasça sendo um vampiro. Deus, você o imagina? Um bebedor de sangue imortal, preso para sempre no corpo de um recém-nascido.

— E se não for assim? E se for normal?

— Vamos, Edge. É teu e meu. Não temos nem um só gen normal entre os dois.

— Por que se comporta assim?

— Como?

Edge se aproximou dela e observou seu rosto.

— Tão friamente. Como se não importasse, embora esteja destroçada.

— Eu não...

— Sinto sua dor, Alby. Isto está matando você. Deus, carregar essa certeza sozinha...

Ela se afastou quando tentou abraçá-la.

— Não, me deixe. Não há tempo para isto.

A mente do Edge funcionava a velocidade vertiginosa. Dentro de sua cabeça se amontoavam centenas de coisas.

— Esse sonho, essa visão... não tem por que cumprir-se.

— Nunca tive um sonho que não se cumprisse.

— Nem que os tenha tentado mudar? — Amber fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça — Pensa. Lembra. Alguma vez tentou mudar algum desses sonhos premonitórios?

— Não. até agora, não. Sonhava que Will... desaparecia. Não que morrera, mas ninguém podia encontrá-lo. Deu de ombros. — Agora estou tentando mudar isso.

— Então também pode tentar mudar isto.

— Não posso — fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio — Não posso.

— Claro que pode — Edge a segurou pelos ombros — Maldita seja, tem que fazê-lo.

Ela abriu os olhos bruscamente.

— Edge, tenho tanto medo...

Abriu as comportas de sua alma e Edge sentiu que suas emoções e seus medos o alagavam. Dava-lhe medo se iludir. Dava-lhe medo tentar e fracassar. Dava-lhe medo amar... e sair maltratada. Inclusive lhe dava medo deixar que ele a abraçasse, porque quase não podia dominar suas emoções e um abraço dele, uma carícia, podia fazê-la em pedacinhos.

Edge ansiava estreitá-la em seus braços possivelmente mais do que tinha desejado qualquer outra coisa. Mas se conteve.

— Alby, já não tem por que carregar todo o peso sozinha. Eu a ajudarei a carregá-lo. Aconteça o que acontecer, estaremos juntos nisso.

Ela o olhou nos olhos com certo assombro.

— Pensava que não acreditava que pudesse ser seu.

— Bom isso foi antes que me dissesse que é.

— E acredita?

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Recorda a última vez que estivemos juntos, verdade? Quando estava meio morto e me obrigou a beber...

— E?

— Algo ocorreu então, Alby — algo prodigioso pensou. Ela estava agora em seu interior, era parte dele. Possivelmente tivesse sido sempre assim. Ele só sabia que desde esse momento...

— O que? O que ocorreu?

— Que vi dentro de você — respondeu ele e deu de ombros — Conheço-a, isso é tudo — ela o olhou como se fosse a primeira vez que o via — Nem por um instante me ocorreu pensar que pudesse me mentir em uma coisa assim. Conheço-a.

As lágrimas dela saltaram.

— Obrigado.

Edge engoliu saliva.

— Vêem, vamos para cima. Estou me curvando aqui embaixo, e não há por que ficar esperando agora que fez seu pequeno milagre, não?

— Não, suponho que não.

— Então, vamos — pegou seu braço e puxou-a para a porta. Subiu as escadas e se encontrou de frente com a flecha de ferro, afiada como uma lamina, de uma arapuca.

— Poderia arrancar sua cabeça — disse suavemente uma mulher. — Assim nem ocorra tentar nada.

 **Capítulo 18**

Amber foi contando os batimentos de seu coração. Sentiu de repente que a mão de Edge se deslizava por seu quadril e a afastava para o lado, até que ficou atrás dele.

— Não precisa recorrer à violência — disse ele com seu sorriso mais encantador.

Mas aquela mulher não se alterou.

— Vamos, venham se reunir com seus amigos.

— Eu não tenho amigos, querida. Só vim pelo bolo de queijo — ela o olhou com surpresa — É bolo de queijo o que cheiro, não? Não me diga que me equivoquei.

— Ande — disse ela, movendo a mola de suspensão.

Edge se moveu, mantendo a mão atrás dele, sobre o quadril de Amber. «Não se preocupe, gatinha. Sairemos desta».

— Quem disse que estou preocupada?

Ele lançou um olhar entre admirado e divertido.

A mulher os conduziu através da casa, até uma sala lateral onde Amber viu outras mulheres, armadas até os dentes com diversas armas com as quais apontavam para Angélica, Rhiannon e Jameson. Amber e Edge se reuniram com outros aos empurrões.

— Acredito que chegou a hora de dizerem o que estão fazendo aqui — disse por fim uma mulher.

Rhiannon lhe lançou um gélido sorriso.

— Qualquer um pensaria que uma mortal deveria escolher suas últimas palavras com um pouco mais de cuidado, não acha?

A mulher vacilou um instante e engoliu saliva.

— São vocês que entraram em nossa casa. Devem-nos uma explicação.

— Eu devo algo a você? — perguntou Rhiannon. Amber lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro. — Segui até aqui a uma mulher — disse — Chama-se Brooke, e tem algo que não lhe pertence.

Brooke saiu do meio das outras. Mas estava diferente. Levava o cabelo recolhido belamente para trás e um traje formal, com sapatos de aspecto sério. Olhou nos olhos à mulher que estava no comando.

— É ela, Melina.

A mulher a quem tinha chamado Melina se aproximou um passo. Mas Edge se interpôs em seu caminho.

— Oh, não, nada disso — disse enquanto Jameson afastava Amber para trás e outros fechavam filas a seu redor — Não vai se aproximar dela. A menos que passe por cima de mim, claro.

— De todos nós — acrescentou Jameson, aproximando-se de Edge.

Melina ficou quieta.

— Estão enganados. Nós não lhes desejamos nenhum mal.

— Não demonstram isso os galos de minha cabeça — disse Edge. — Nem o fosso de fogo no qual nos colocaram.

Outra mulher entrou na sala.

— A outra garota se foi. Não a encontro em nenhum lugar.

Melina assentiu.

— Alicia. Estava com vocês?

— Nunca ouvi falar dela — disse Edge. Melina o olhou como se soubesse que estava mentindo e logo voltou a olhar à outra garota. .

— O que há com a Keisha e a Kelly?

— Encontramos as duas presas no armário do porão. As levamos a seus quartos. Estão doloridas, mas ficarão bem.

— Essas devem ser as que estavam montando guarda embaixo. Claro que ficarão bem — disse Edge — Se quiséssemos matá-las, o teríamos feito — colocou a mão no bolso e todas as armas se dirigiram para ele. Ele levantou uma mão e tirou um cigarro que ficou entre os lábios — São um pouquinho nervosas, não? — olhou para Angélica enquanto procurava seu acendedor. «Descobriu algo sobre elas?»

Ela manteve a vista fixa nas mulheres enquanto respondia: «fazem-se chamar Ateneu. consideram-se vampirólogas».

« Uma espécie do DIP no feminino?», perguntou Edge em silêncio.

— Não, nada disso — disse Melina.

Amber conteve o fôlego e todos olharam para Melina. Esta deu de ombros.

— Tenho alguns poderes psíquicos — deixou escapar um suspiro. — Nós não caçamos vampiros, os estudamos.

— Isso seria algo mais fácil de acreditar se não estivessem nos apontando com um pequeno arsenal — disse Edge.

Ela pareceu pensar um momento. Logo olhou às demais mulheres.

— Baixem as armas.

— Melina, não acredito que...

— Baixem. Voltem para seus postos e procurem encontrar a Alicia e trazê-la aqui. Brooke, você pode ficar.

As mulheres foram baixando lentamente as armas e saindo, embora com receio. Amber exalou um suspiro de alívio e se sentou em uma poltrona de aspecto cômodo. Ouviu que Edge resmungava uma maldição. Ele jogou o cigarro, ajoelhou-se a seu lado e a segurou pelo braço.

— Está sangrando outra vez — olhou a Melina — Pode... ?

Antes que acabasse a frase, Melina se aproximou da porta e pediu a alguém que levasse umas ataduras e uma pomada. Um instante depois, entregou para Edge um cilindro de gaze e um pouco de esparadrapo.

Amber ficou muito quieta, surpresa por aquele giro dos acontecimentos, enquanto Edge enfaixava meigamente seu braço com expressão preocupada.

— Agora que penso, terei que me acostumar a não fumar diante de você. Não? Não acredito que seja bom para o pequenino.

Ela viu que seus pais se olhavam e que Rhiannon levantava as sobrancelhas.

— Posso lhes trazer algo mais? — perguntou Melina.

— Uma jarra de sangue do grupo A positivo estaria bem — resmungou Edge, e piscou um olho para Amber. Ela pensou que estava tentando... desviar o assunto.

— Talvez nos conformemos com uma explicação disse Rhiannon — Você, Brooke, ou como se chama, o que estava fazendo com o Stiles?

Brooke olhou a Melina e esta assentiu. Deixando escapar um suspiro, Brooke disse:

— Trabalhava incógnita.

Amber estava assombrada pela mudança que ocorreu nela, e não só em seu aspecto, mas também em sua voz e suas maneiras. Já não era a amiguinha descerebrada de Frank Stiles. Parecia segura de si mesma, confiante, inteligente.

— Tivemos notícia de que Stiles tinha desenvolvido uma fórmula que lhe concedia a imortalidade. E que tinha usado o sangue de... — olhou Amber — da Menina Prometida.

— E por que lhes interessava tanto isso? – perguntou Rhiannon. .

Brooke olhou de novo a Melina. Esta disse:

— Porque vai contra a ordem sobrenatural. Não se pode permitir.

— A ordem sobrenatural? — perguntou Angélica.

— Sim. As coisas que não podem explicar-se consideram sobrenaturais, embora não o sejam na realidade. São perfeitamente naturais, mas escapam à compreensão humana — suspirou. Entretanto, quando o ser humano se mistura, as coisas... deturpam-se. Olhou a Amber ao dizê-lo.

— Coisas como eu, quer dizer — disse Amber em voz baixa — Afinal de contas, eu sou o resultado da manipulação humana com a ordem sobrenatural.

Melina moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. — Chegamos à conclusão de que poderia ter sido concebida com ou sem a intervenção humana disse. — Sua mãe foi inseminada artificialmente, mas poderia ter ocorrido igualmente se não tivesse sido assim.

— Então, decidiram deixá-la viver, não é isso? perguntou Rhiannon.

— Não somos assassinas. Somos protetoras. As Irmãs do Ateneu levam séculos protegendo a ordem sobrenatural. Sempre em segredo. Procuramos passar despercebidas. Nosso trabalho consiste em vigiar e proteger, nada mais.

— Então, o que pensavam fazer com o Stiles? — perguntou Edge.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Detê-lo. Destruir a fórmula, para que ninguém possa fazer uso dela. Impedí-lo de criá-la de novo até que morra de morte natural.

Brooke assentiu e prosseguiu o relato.

— Mas então me inteirei de seus planos para a Menina Prometida e pensei que não podia pegar a fórmula e fugir, como planejava. Tinha que ficar e me assegurar de que não a usava para fabricar mais.

Amber se levantou de um salto.

— Mas ao final partiu levando a fórmula.

— Sim — disse ela — Seus amigos foram resgatar você. Escapei assim que os vi reunirem-se fora.

— O que fez com ela, Brooke? — perguntou Amber — O que fez com o soro?

Brooke olhou a Melina e esta olhou ao chão.

— Destruímos. Igualmente a todos os arquivos informáticos e as notas de Stiles. Tudo desapareceu.

— Oh, Deus, não — murmurou Amber, se deixando cair de novo na poltrona.

Edge se ajoelhou frente a ela, segurou-a pelos ombros e disse com veemência:

— Ainda temos ao Stiles, querida. E acredito que Rhiannon, você e eu, o convenceremos de que fale — voltou-se para Melina — Obrigado pela informação. Dado que não têm o que procuramos, vamos.

Melina se colocou na frente da porta.

— Sinto muito, mas temo que não é tão simples.

Rhiannon entreabriu os olhos. Edge fez girar os seus e, ficando em pé, virou-se para a Melina. — Por que será que não me surpreende?

— Somos uma sociedade secreta — disse Melina. — Sua espécie não pode saber de nossa existência. Não podemos completar nosso trabalho se nossa existência sair à luz.

— É um pouco tarde para isso, não acredita? –murmurou Angélica. Jameson lhe deu a mão.

— Se queria reter-nos aqui, não deveria ter baixado as armas.

— São muito desconfiados, não? — perguntou suavemente Melina. — Embora suponha que não os pode reprovar. Só ia pedir-lhes que me dêem solenemente sua palavra de que não revelarão nossa existência. Isso é só o que queremos. Uma simples promessa.

Edge deu um passo adiante.

— Não.

— Edge, que mal pode nos fazer...? — começou a dizer Rhiannon.

Edge levantou uma mão e Rhiannon se calou.

— Estava pensando em uma espécie de trato. Melina franziu o cenho.

— Que tipo de trato?

— Nós guardamos seu segredo, se vocês guardam o nosso — enquanto falava, olhou a Amber — A única pessoa fora desta sala que sabe que Amber está grávida é Stiles. Acredito que é melhor mantê-lo em segredo.

— Nisso estamos de acordo — Melina se voltou para Amber — Daria meu braço direito para saber como ocorreu e se pode ocorrer outra vez.

— Nós tampouco sabemos — disse Amber em voz baixa.

A outra assentiu com a cabeça.

— Espero que tudo corra bem.

Amber inclinou a cabeça.

— Acredito em você.

Melina se afastou da porta exalando um suspiro e segurou o trinco. — Manter-me-ão informada?

— Certamente não — disse Edge e, tomando a Amber pela mão, conduziu-a para a porta — Mas não é nada pessoal.

Melina assentiu com certa tristeza.

— Acompanho-os até lá fora — dispunha-se a abrir a porta quando algo a golpeou do outro lado, abrindo-a e ali, na soleira, estava Alicia com uma arma do tamanho de um pequeno canhão apoiada em seu ombro.

— Que ninguém se mova! — gritou.

Brooke e Melina levantaram as mãos e ficaram imóveis enquanto os outros a olhava boquiabertos.

— Vamos, meninos! Saiamos daqui! — disse Alicia.

Rhiannon baixou a cabeça e beliscou a ponte do nariz. Edge olhou a Amber e sorriu.

— Bom, o que estão esperando? Vamos, vou tirá-los daqui!

Amber se pôs-se a rir e, aproximando-se dela, tirou-lhe a arma das mãos.

— Está tudo bem, Alicia. Não tentam nos prender aqui.

— Ah, não?

Melina e Brooke baixaram os braços quando Amber apoiou a arma contra a parede.

— Deus, onde encontrou isto? Mas se quase não podia com ela.

— Encontrei na sala onde guardam as armas — Alicia deu de ombros e esboçou um sorriso — e pensei que por fim tinha chegado minha oportunidade de ser a heroína.

Amber olhou a sua querida amiga.

— Qualquer pessoa com um pouco de inteligência teria ido faz tempo. Seriamente pensava que podia enfrentar sozinha a um montão de mulheres armadas?

Alicia deu de ombros e olhou significativamente o ventre de Amber.

— Tinha que tentar.

— Tem ideia de quanto amo você, Alicia?

Alicia a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

— Eu também a você.

Amber se voltou para os outros.

— Saiamos daqui — deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Alicia e esperou que Melina lhes indicasse o caminho para a porta principal.

Edge se voltou para Melina ao sair.

— Não esqueça nosso trato — disse.

Ela sustentou o olhar e assentiu.

— Eu nunca rompo uma promessa.

Foram caminhando até a porta da frente e ninguém os seguiu. A grade se abriu quando se aproximaram e voltou a fechar-se quando saíram. Amber olhou os mochos de pedra esculpidos sobre os pilares da grade. Final,mente baixou a cabeça e deu rédea solta a suas lágrimas. Edge lhe apertou o ombro.

— Tudo vai sair bem — disse.

— Como? Destruíram o soro, Edge. Destruíram tudo. E era a única esperança do Will.

— Não exatamente — disse Alicia.

Todos a olharam. Ela sorriu e tirou algo do bolso. Era uma pequena ampola de vidro, cheia de um líquido transparente.

— Acredito que depois de tudo vou ser a heroína — disse, dando a ampola a Amber.

— Isto é...? Mas como...?

— Encontrei escondido no quarto da Brooke, junto com este disquete — tirou um disquete do outro bolso — Deve ter lhes dado todo o soro, menos essa ampola. E, se não me engano, também guardou cópia das notas mais importantes de Stiles.

— Essa puta mentirosa... — resmungou Edge.

— Não seja muito duro com ela, Edge — disse Angélica — A imortalidade é muito tentadora.

Amber tomou a ampola e a olhou atentamente.

— Esse é o soro antigo, a última que restava ao Stiles do Ambrósia-6 — entreabriu os olhos — Brooke deve ter entregue a elas o soro novo, mas guardou a última ampola do velho.

— Como pode estar tão certa? — perguntou Edge.

— Stiles ia chamar Ambrósia-7 ao novo soro — disse ela, e apontou a etiqueta do frasquinho de cristal — Suponho que deveríamos dizer a Melina que Brooke não é de confiança.

— Se o fizermos, também teremos que dizer o que pensamos fazer com a fórmula — disse Rhiannon — e quem sabe o que poderia fazer esse bando de mulheres se considerarem que Willem vai violar sua prezada «ordem sobrenatural».

— Acha que poderiam lhe fazer mal? — perguntou Jameson.

Rhiannon olhou a casa com os olhos entreabertos. — Não confio nelas.

— Por alguma razão ou é simples instinto? — perguntou-lhe Edge.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— São mortais. Essa é razão suficiente – então mordeu o lábio e lançou um olhar para Alicia — conheci muito poucos mortais que sejam de confiança. E ainda menos que sejam tão valentes e excepcionais como nossa querida Alicia — apressou-se a acrescentar.

Alicia abaixou a cabeça e se ruborizou.

— Temos que levar isto ao Willem — disse Amber.

— Só a metade — disse Jameson. — A outra metade terá que levá-la ao laboratório do Eric para que possam duplicar a fórmula. Se não, estaremos na mesma quando se acabar essa dose.

— E como sabemos que a metade basta para mantê-lo com vida? — perguntou Amber.

— Não sabemos — respondeu seu pai — Só podemos confiar que seja assim.

Alicia voltou a guardar o disquete no bolso.

— Tentei abri-lo para dar uma olhada no computador do quarto de Brooke, mas está protegido com uma contra-senha.

— Poderá abri-lo?

Alicia assentiu com a cabeça.

— Se eu não puder, Morgan poderá. Deveríamos levar para Salem e logo mandar o arquivo para Eric por correio eletrônico.

— Acredito que é hora de nos separamos — disse Amber — Assim, aonde vai cada um?

O Mercedes de Rhiannon continuava estacionado onde o tinham deixado, junto ao Corvette de Alicia. Edge se aproximou do Corvette e ergueu as costas, preparando-se para uma batalha, embora esperasse que não fosse necessário.

— Bonito carro, Alicia. Mas só há lugar para dois — sustentou-lhe o olhar.

A garota, miúda e loira, parecia entendê-lo imediatamente. Tirou do bolso um jogo de chaves e atirou para ele.

— Por que você e Amber não o levam?

Jameson abriu a boca para opor-se e Edge o notou. Mas Angélica lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro e Jameson se calou.

— Creio que é uma boa ideia — disse Angélica — Os outros podem ir no Mercedes de Rhiannon.

— De acordo, então — disse Edge — Nós levamos a metade que irá para o laboratório desse como se chama.

— Preferiria que levassem a dose de soro para Willem — disse Jameson. — Não quero que Amber se aproxime de Frank Stiles.

Edge levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu tenho um assunto pendente com o Stiles. E me acredite, não vou permitir que volte a pôr as mãos em cima de Alby.

Amber clareou a garganta.

— Alguém vai perguntar o que eu quero fazer? — Todos a olharam. Rhiannon pareceu sufocar um sorriso.

— Acredito que Edge tem razão. Deveríamos ir à ao laboratório. Eric e Tamara, Donovan e Dante, e até o Roland estão lá para me proteger se Stiles tentar algo. E é necessário que esteja à mão quando Eric fizer suas provas — assinalou a ampola — Isto é tudo o que sobra da fórmula original do Stiles. Temos que aprender a duplicá-lo, e meu sangue é um ingrediente chave.

Edge inclinou a cabeça. — É um bom argumento.

— Sim, muito melhor que sua sede de vingança — disse Amber — Não tocará no Stiles até que eu o diga. Se não aceitar agora mesmo, pode partir e irei sozinha.

Ele esboçou um sorriso zombador.

— Seria capaz de me deixar aqui só e sem carro?

— Sem pensar duas vezes.

Edge suspirou e olhou para Jameson.

— Como vê, sua filha e eu temos certas coisas a esclarecer — de repente ficou sério — Pode confiar em mim, Bryant. Não permitirei que lhe aconteça nada.

— Acredito em você, Edge — disse Jameson com um suspiro . — Mas lembre que, se lhe ocorrer algo, terá que responder ante mim.

— Entendido.

Amber pareceu surpresa, talvez porque Edge não respondesse à ameaça de Jameson Bryant com sarcasmo ou desafio. Na realidade, ao Edge também surpreendeu sua resposta. Mas o entendia perfeitamente, e inclusive o respeitava pela devoção que sentia por Amber Lily. Abriu a porta do lado do acompanhante para que Amber entrasse. Ela entrou no carro, colocou o cinto de segurança e fechou a porta.

Jameson deu ao Edge a ampola. Já tinha extraído a metade com uma seringa de injeção que tinha encontrado no estojo de primeiro socorros do carro de Rhiannon, para levar ao Willem Stone.

— Leva uma carga preciosa, Edge. Não o esqueça.

— Nem por um instante — Edge tomou a ampola e sustentou-lhe um momento o olhar. Algo aconteceu entre os dois. Edge pensou que pareciam entender-se. Finalmente, deu meia volta e se aproximou da porta do condutor. Ali olhou para Alicia com um cálido sorriso — Obrigado — murmurou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Espero que mereça isso, Edge.

Ele entrou no carro, ligou o motor e pôs o carro em marcha. E, de repente, a ideia de passar várias horas no carro a sós com Amber começou a parecer menos atrativa. Ela estava zangada, embora Edge ignorasse o por que. E não tinha nem ideia do que podia lhe dizer.

Ela o olhou por fim quando tinham percorrido vários quilômetros em silêncio.

— E então?

— E então o que? — perguntou.

Ela fez girar os olhos.

— Está claro que queria ficar a sós comigo para me falar de algo. Então fala.

Edge a olhou de soslaio e esboçou um sorriso.

— E por que acha que queria ficar a sós com você para falar? Mmm? — ela ficou um pouco vermelha e afastou o olhar — Não se faça de ofendida, Alby. Nunca se fez de tonta comigo, assim não comece agora.

— Não estou me fazendo de tonta. E me ofende que acredite que agora mesmo pode haver algo mais importante que... que o que tenho que enfrentar.

Ele acariciou sua bochecha com o dorso dos dedos.

— O que temos que enfrentar, quer dizer — ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente — O que acontece? Você não acredita em mim? Pensa que vou fugir e deixá-la na mão?

— Não, até que consiga o que quer — respondeu ela em voz baixa.

— E o que acha que quero?

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Deixou bastante claro desde o começo, Edge. Ao menos, quando decidiu deixar de mentir a respeito. Quer se vingar do Stiles. Isso é só o que importa a você.

— Não — disse ele — Absolutamente — exalou um profundo suspiro — Suponho que não ganhei nenhum ponto por ter deixado o Stiles e ter vindo buscar você quando pensei que estava metida em uma confusão. — Ela não disse nada — Vamos, por favor. Acredito que é suficiente para compensar o fato de que decidi ir com ele em vez de com você — fixou os olhos nela e sorriu, deixando aparecer sua maldita covinha . — Foi um engano estúpido, Alby. Me dei conta assim que nos separamos, e depois não deixei de me lamentar por isso.

— Quando vais colocar na cabeça que não me importa o que faça?

— Quando for verdade, suponho. Mas agora não.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Amanhecerá muito antes que cheguemos ao Wind Ridge.

— Sim, mas não tenho intenção de voltar a me colocar no porta malas — olhou-a. — Além disso, está esgotada. Quando foi a última vez que dormiu?

Ela pensou e se deu conta de que não se lembrava.

— Não sei. Não durmo desde antes que saíssemos da casa do Stiles.

— Pois tire uma soneca, querida. Eu conduzirei até que tenha que parar.

Ela piscou lentamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nem sequer sabe aonde vamos.

— Pode me dizer antes de dormir.

Ela abriu o porta-luvas, tirou um mapa de estradas de bolso e passou suas páginas.

— Pode tomar a auto-estrada a uns trinta quilômetros daqui. Mas certamente terá que parar antes que tenhamos que deixá-la.

Edge assentiu distraidamente enquanto lançava rápidos olhares à estrada.

— Como você está? — perguntou.

Ela levantou o olhar, surpresa pela brusca mudança de tema.

— Bem, suponho.

— Está pálida como o alabastro.

— Pois olhe para si mesmo — disse ela com um leve sorriso.

Edge lhe devolveu o sorriso, aliviado porque voltou a ficar de bom humor. Era um bom sinal, pensou.

— Bom, eu tenho motivos para estar.

— E eu também, embora, enjoada como estou, acredito que minha pele, mais que de cor alabastro, é verde. O sorriso do Edge se apagou.

— Tão mal está?

— Não posso levar mais que uns dias de gravidez — disse ela — Não posso acreditar que já tenha sintomas. E, quando não estou enjoada ou vomitando, como tudo o que cai em minhas mãos. Parece que estou engordando a olhos vistos — afastou o olhar e de repente pareceu ficar nervosa e disse apressadamente — Suponho que deve ser por tudo o que comi — disse, levando as mãos ao ventre — Não pode ser pelo bebê. Só faz uns dias — afastou o olhar — Começo a me perguntar se... se haverá algo em mim que faz com que as coisas ocorram... antes do tempo: Sei que parece uma loucura, Edge, mas suponho que Eric poderá confirmar com alguns exames e...

— Espera, espera — disse ele rapidamente e a olhou com o cenho franzido, escrutinando seu rosto — Deus, ainda continua pensando que não acredito em você — ela não levantou o olhar — Alby, olhe para mim — ela umedeceu os lábios e se obrigou a levantar a cabeça e a olhá-lo aos olhos . — Não tenho nem ideia de como caramba aconteceu isto. Tal como você. Mas não pensei nem por um instante que esteja mentindo para mim.

— Eu não sei se acreditaria se estivesse em seu lugar.

Edge exalou um profundo suspiro e golpeou com a mão o volante.

— É devido a como reagi no princípio, verdade? Demônios, Alby, é lógico que pensasse que o menino não era meu. Acreditava que era impossível. E não esqueça que você não me disse nada. Não me deu nenhuma oportunidade.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Então, seriamente não tem dúvidas?

— Claro que tenho dúvidas. Tenho dúvidas sobre como pôde ocorrer e por que, se tem algo a ver com a química de meu corpo, ou com a do seu, ou se trata de uma reação química que se produz ao estarmos juntos. Afinal de contas, entre nós há algo muito explosivo. Mas não duvido de você, Alby. Jamais o faria. E não preciso que seu amigo o cientista faça exames para comprová-lo.

Ela o olhou fixamente um momento, mas não disse nada. Edge seguiu conduzindo em silêncio várias horas. Amber se aconchegou por fim no assento, voltada para ele e após um momento fechou os olhos. Tinha os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e úmidos. Seus seios se moviam ao ritmo de sua respiração, como ondas ao entrar na praia e voltar a refluir de volta ao mar. Edge se deu conta do instante preciso em que mergulhava em um profundo sonho. Sentiu que as barreiras que tinha erguido ao redor de sua mente se dissolviam pouco a pouco. A resistência se desfez, e Edge não pôde resistir a tentação de entrar às escondidas em sua psique e dar uma olhada em seus sonhos.

Diminuiu a velocidade do carro para poder concentrar-se nela e começou a ver como se foram desdobrando seus sonhos. Viu-a estendida em uma grande cama, com o cabelo revolto e o rosto suarento. Viu a si mesmo do outro lado de uma sala estranha, levando nos braços uma caixa de madeira pequena e ornamentada. Sentiu que ela sussurrava em sonhos: «Não, não, por favor, não quero vê-lo outra vez». Mas o sonho seguiu adiante, desdobrando suas imagens ante eles.

O Edge do sonho aproximava a caixa da cama, inclinava-se para ela e Amber olhava o que havia dentro. Um bebê muito pequeno e formoso, com as pestanas e as sobrancelhas negras e o cabelo loiro. Estava imóvel, calado, e branco como a porcelana.

Um véu negro caiu sobre as imagens do sonho, mas Edge ouviu como giravam os pensamentos pela cabeça de Amber. «vou perder o bebê», dizia ela, aterrorizada. «e embora possa suportá-lo, será só o princípio, porque também perderei a ele».

Edge franziu o cenho e, ao dar-se conta de que se colocou no acostamento e estava levantando uma nuvem de pó, voltou a fixar sua atenção na estrada.

«Não posso amá-lo. Não posso querer ao menino. Não posso ter esperanças, porque é inútil».

— Maldita seja, Alby, isso não é verdade.

Um carro tocou a buzina, tirando-o de sua concentração. Edge deu uma guinada e voltou para sua pista quando estava a ponto de bater de frente com outro carro. Amber se ergueu, sobressaltada. Edge deteve o carro no acostamento e lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo.

— Não aconteceu nada — disse ele. — É que... distraí-me um momento.

Ela o olhou piscando e Edge viu a dor refletida em seus olhos. Logo, ela voltou a colocar uma cortina sobre suas emoções e ficou fria. Edge compreendeu de repente por que parecia decidida a manter a distância. Entendia, mas não sabia o que fazer a respeito.

Amber olhou para o céu e se virou para inspecionar a zona onde pararam.

— Pelo menos escolheu um bom lugar para parar — disse.

Ele estava tão distraído que não a entendeu até que voltou seu olhar e viu um pôster de madeira que agitava a brisa.

— Hospedaria Haven, Cama e Café da manhã — leu em voz alta, e levantou as sobrancelhas — Suponho que tanto faz um lugar como outro.

— Se os quartos forem ensolarados, pode se esconder debaixo da cama, ou no armário.

Ele sorriu.

— Ah, obrigado. Que acolhedor.

— Acha que sim? — disse ela em tom levemente zombador.

Edge se animou de repente ao ver que parecia um pouco mais contente.

— Só espero que tenham serviço de quarto.

— Quer pedir algo para beber? – perguntou ela.

— Estava pensando, mas em comer ao garçom.

Ela fez uma careta e Edge sorriu e seguiu o caminho de entrada à hospedaria. Além das lanterninhas a gás de imitação, o edifício estava escuro como boca de lobo.

— Espero que sejamos capazes de despertar aos caseiros antes que amanheça — resmungou Edge e, depois de apagar o motor e os faróis, saiu do carro.

Amber saiu atrás dele.

— No pior dos casos, sempre tem o porta-malas — disse-lhe ela.

Edge lhe lançou um olhar por cima do teto do carro e apertou o botão de fechamento do chaveiro.

— Já se encontra melhor, não?

Ela desviou o olhar e deu de ombros.

— Vamos pra dentro, Edge.

Ele assentiu e, quando ela rodeou o carro, pegou sua mão e pôs-se a andar a seu lado para a porta.

 **Capítulo 19**

A encarregada da hospedaria era uma mulher baixa e gorda de idade indeterminável, embora parecesse já entrada em anos. Aproximou-se da porta com uma bata de flanela que tinha atada com força à cintura e umas pantufas de pelúcia nos pés. Girou a fechadura, abriu a porta e olhou piscando para Amber entre uma massa de cachos tingidos de vermelho.

— Lamento incomodá-la a estas horas — disse Amber — Confiávamos em que tivesse um quarto livre.

Ela enrugou o nariz e olhou para Edge, que estava um pouco afastado, entre as sombras. Edge lhe lançou um sorriso.

— Só somos um par de viajantes cansados, senhora — disse — Pagaremos o preço completo, embora a noite esteja a ponto de acabar.

A mulher franziu os lábios, pensativa, e vacilou só um instante. Logo fez por fim um gesto de assentimento e abriu a porta de par em par.

— Entrem — disse. — Estão com cara de sono. Não acredito que possam continuar dirigindo.

O vestíbulo estava pouco iluminado por uma lamparina de mesa que a mulher devia ter acendido quando ouviu a campainha. Ela se colocou atrás do amplo balcão que ocupava um canto, sentou e tirou um livro debaixo de uma prateleira.

— Sejam bem-vindos à hospedaria Haven. Sou a senhora Monroe, mas meus hóspedes me chamam Sally, disse — É a única norma. E seus nomes são...? — ficou ali parada, com a caneta suspensa sobre a página.

— Smith — apressou-se a dizer Edge. — O senhor e a senhora Smith.

A mulher estava pondo uns óculos bifocais que tinha tirado de uma gaveta quando se deteve e o olhou.

— Smith?

— Ninguém acredita nunca — disse Edge. — É a má sorte de ter um sobrenome tão comum.

Ela sorriu e virou o livro para ele.

— Assinem aqui e ponham a marca, o modelo e o número de matrícula de seu carro.

— Claro.

— E vou necessitar um cartão de crédito.

— Pagaremos à vista — disse Edge enquanto rabiscava uns dados falsos no livro. Um momento depois deixou a caneta, tirou a carteira do bolso de trás e a abriu. Tirou notas de um dólar, separou seis e as deslizou sobre o mostrador, para a mulher.

Amber franziu o cenho ao ver as notas e ao olhar para Edge captou a intensidade de seu olhar. Estava brincando com as percepções da senhora Monroe.

Esta sorriu e tomou cinco notas.

— São oitenta dólares por noite — disse — Mais impostos, claro. No total, oitenta e seis dólares e quarenta. Vou pegar o troco — abriu uma gaveta do balcão.

— Edge... — disse Amber em tom de recriminação.

Ele piscou um olho.

— Vamos querida, deixaria que ficasse com o troco, mas vamos precisar para gasolina e outras coisas pelo caminho.

«Podemos usar meu cartão de crédito», disse-lhe ela telepaticamente.

«É muito fácil rastreá-la. Stiles tem amigos, não esqueça. Não vale a pena arriscar-se».

A senhora Monroe lhe entregou uma nota de dez dólares, três de um dólar e alguns trocados. Mais dinheiro do que ele tinha dado. Amber suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, olhando-o com desaprovação, e disse a si mesma que enviaria um cheque assim que chegasse em casa. A senhora Monroe sorriu ao lhes dar a chave.

— Subindo as escadas, à esquerda. O café da manhã se serve às oito.

— Não queremos que nos incomode, Sally — disse Amber — Estamos dirigindo toda a noite, assim certamente dormiremos até a noite. Mas pode ser que eu desça para tomar algo. Poderia assegurar-se de que ninguém nos incomode durante o dia?

— Bom..., sim, suponho que sim.

— Obrigado.

— Necessitam ajuda com as malas?

— Não, subirei logo — disse Edge — Agora mesmo, só quero me sentar e descansar os olhos — lançou-lhe um sorriso — Volte para a cama, Sally. Prometemos não voltar a despertá-la.

Ela sucumbiu a seu irresistível encanto e lhe lançou um sorriso trêmulo.

Amber subiu as escadas atrás de Edge. Ele tinha razão: começava a sentir-se melhor, apesar daquele sonho persistente. E isso se devia a que estava de novo com ele. Estava segura disso, embora ignorasse a razão, reagia ante ele como o mar à atração da lua, e se sentia um pouco boba por isso, mas não podia remediá-lo. Quando estava a seu lado, sentia-se bem. Até a ameaça da insuportável dor que a esperava parecia dissipar-se quando estava a seu lado.

Não tiveram que usar a chave. A porta estava aberta. O quarto era tão brega que se mostrava quase insuportável, com sua colcha azul e rosa, seus almofadões com babados, seu dossel e suas cortinas confeccionadas com o mesmo tecido. Havia um grosso tapete azul no chão. E a cômoda estava provida de uma copia de um relógio antigo e de um abajur que parecia tirado do filme "E o vento levou".

Amber cruzou o quarto e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela. Enquanto estava ali, abriu as torneiras da banheira para preparar um banho quente.

Quando retornou ao quarto, Edge estava deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, relaxado e cômodo.

— Que amável, me preparar um banho — disse sem olhá-la.

Ela franziu os lábios, aproximou-se da cama e se sentou a seu lado.

— Está bem, você pode se banhar primeiro. Falta pouco para que amanheça. Eu me banharei mais tarde.

— Ou podemos nos banhar juntos — lhe lançou um olhar com o cenho franzido. Ele deu de ombros — Demônios, o dano já esta feito, querida. Não pode ficar mais grávida do que já está. Já não posso fazer nada, não? Além de coisas boas.

— Edge, não acredito que...

Ele se sentou e deslizou uma mão sobre sua nuca. Amber guardou silêncio ao sentir sua carícia e fechou os olhos com reticência. Edge se inclinou sobre ela e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

— Desejo-a, Alby. Desejo-a desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Ela ficou tensa e franziu os lábios.

— Achei que estava fingindo.

— Não fui convincente? — chupou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e ela estremeceu. — Não estava fingindo, coração. Achei que o desejo passaria quando a possuísse. Porque o fruto proibido é mais doce e essas coisas. Mas agora é mais intenso que antes — deslizou lentamente a mão por suas costas, movendo-a em círculos.

— Então, me deseja — disse ela.

— E você a mim — respondeu ele.

«Mas eu quero mais», pensou ela contra sua vontade. Fechou os olhos e disse a si mesma que não devia permitir que ele advinhasse seus pensamentos. Não só o desejava. Havia algo mais, algo tão profundo que transpassava sua alma. Sabia. Edge estava dentro dela, fazia parte de seu ser. Tinha sido assim desde o começo. O fato de compartilhar seu sangue tinha intensificado aqueles sentimentos, e possivelmente também a gravidez. Mas a razão de seus sentimentos carecia de importância. A única coisa que importava era que sentia por ele algo um milhão de vezes mais poderoso que o desejo. Não gostava de ser ela a que mais amava a que estivesse destinada a sofrer. Teria preferido mil vezes ser objeto de adoração e saber desde o começo que podia tomá-lo ou deixá-lo. Não ser nunca a que mais queria. Quantas vezes ela tinha dado aquele conselho para Alicia? Não amar nunca a um homem mais do que ele a ama. E nunca, jamais amar a alguém até o ponto de que a ideia de perdê-lo fosse paralisante.

— Me deixe abraçá-la, Alby — disse Edge em voz baixa — Deixe que eu apague sua angústia, embora seja só por um momento. Hum?

Maldição, não tinha força de vontade para resistir. Deixou que ele a beijasse e sentiu que todo seu corpo tremia. Edge era como chuva para seu árido e rachado deserto. Ele colocou os dedos entre seu cabelo e Amber se deleitou em seus beijos, em suas carícias, em sua essência. E de repente, ele afastou a cabeça.

Ao abrir os olhos, surpresa, Amber viu que estava observando seu rosto com o cenho franzido.

— Está... está chorando — murmurou ele.

Ela levou uma mão ao rosto para enxugar as lágrimas.

— É pela falta de sono e pelos hormônios — disse — Esquece isso.

— Não há nada em você que possa esquecer Alby — afastou meigamente seu cabelo do rosto e o pôs atrás da orelha — O que posso fazer para que se sinta melhor?

Ela piscou e pensou que pouco importava o que fizesse ou deixasse de fazer na hora que faltava para que amanhecesse. Já não podia amá-lo mais. Era muito tarde para isso. Tentando ignorar o convencimento de que estava destinada a sofrer um desengano de proporções abismais, apoiou-se nele e aproximou a boca da sua.

— Faça amor comigo — disse.

Edge a rodeou com os braços e a beijou ao mesmo tempo em que ficava em pé, levando-a com ele. Levou-a ao banheiro, sentou-a na beira da banheira e, afastando-se dela um momento, fechou a torneira. Logo passou a mão pela água um par de vezes.

— Bonita banheira. E grande — comentou enquanto tirava a camisa.

Deus tinha um peito de morrer. Amber deslizou as mãos sobre ele.

— Sempre treinou muito, certo? — perguntou ela — Mesmo quando era mortal.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Naquele tempo era, mas como exigência de meu trabalho — desabotoou-lhe a blusa e a tirou.

— Quer dizer que fazia parte de uma gangue?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas não era como hoje. Não éramos um monte de vândalos, e sim um grupo de meninos que faziam o que podiam para seguir em frente — inclinou a cabeça — Leu o arquivo de Stiles sobre mim.

Ela assentiu com à cabeça.

— Como sabe? .

— Vi-o. Enquanto dormia, estava ali com você, Alby. Em sua cabeça, dentro do quarto onde a prenderam. Era a coisa mais estranha.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas Edge a atraiu para si e a beijou de novo enquanto lhe desabotoava o sutiã e nesse preciso instante, Amber já não era capaz de concentrar-se no que significava tudo aquilo, nem em se talvez Edge sentia por ela algo mais que desejo.

Quando Edge acabou de lhe tirar os calças e se despojou das suas, Amber estava completamente concentrada no prazer, naquele instante. No modo como as mãos de Edge se deslizavam sobre suas costas, em como sua boca lhe beijava o pescoço e os seios, em como se apertava contra ela.

Edge deslizou as mãos por suas coxas, subiu-lhe as pernas e a fez rodear sua cintura com elas. Amber ficou aberta para ele e deixou que se esfregasse contra seu sexo. Logo, Edge entrou na banheira e se sentou lentamente, reclinando-se. Amber se ajoelhou sobre ele. Seus seios suspensos sobre ele. Edge começou a lamber um deles, mordiscando o mamilo até que ela deixou escapar um gemido. Logo, Amber se moveu sobre ele e abaixou, fazendo com que a penetrasse. Edge fechou os olhos, extasiado, e Amber começou a mover-se, a subir e a baixar sobre ele enquanto arranhava seu peito com as unhas para que sentisse o mesmo que ela.

Deus, que prazer.

Edge a segurou com força pelas nádegas, atraindo-a para si e logo moveu os quadris, afundando-se nela lentamente. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e murmurou seu nome.

Mas ele continuou movendo-se devagar enquanto acariciava seu corpo com mãos e lábios. Passou os dedos por sua coluna, acariciou seus ombros e deslizou as mãos por seus braços. Era como se quisesse memorizar todo seu corpo. Quando passou a palma por sua barriga, ela baixou o olhar e viu que seu ventre estava inchado e arredondado. A mão de Edge tremeu ao tocá-la. Ela o olhou nos olhos, perguntando-se o que significava aquilo. Uma mulher grávida não tinha sintomas durante os primeiros dias da gestação. Duvidava Edge dela de repente, ao ver que seu corpo parecia empenhado em desmenti-la?

Não. Amber viu só um maravilhado assombro em seus olhos. E algo mais.

Edge baixou a mão até que roçou com o polegar seus clitóris, muito perto de onde se achavam unidos. Começou a esfregar-lhe e ela estremeceu. Seguiu lhe chupando os seios, cada vez com mais força, ao tempo que incrementava o ritmo de suas investidas. Logo, quando por fim a arrastou mais à frente do limite do prazer, ela começou a murmurar seu nome.

Edge a abraçou até que as convulsões do orgasmo começaram a desvanecer-se; logo a atraiu para si para que se deitasse sobre ele na água quente e começou a lhe acariciar o cabelo e a lhe beijar o pescoço.

— Melhor agora? — perguntou.

Ela fechou os olhos, cheia de prazer ao sentir seu corpo e seus braços rodeando-a.

— Sim — mentiu — muito melhor.

Talvez Amber se sentisse melhor, pensou Edge, mas ele estava só o pó. Ignorava que diabos lhe estava fazendo aquela mulher, que parecia ter se introduzido em suas veias para espalhar-se por seu organismo. Amber o estava mudando. E Edge não gostava disso. Não era justo, e não era o que queria. Demônios. Já não sabia o que queria. A vida tinha sido muito simples até que tropeçou com aquela mulher. Sempre soube exatamente o que queria. Suas prioridades eram limitadas: auto conservação e vingança. Mas de improviso aquelas coisas pareciam ter sido deslocadas por outras: a segurança de Amber, seu bem-estar, sua felicidade. E a de seu filho.

O filho de ambos.

Aquelas coisas tinham sido a princípio tão importantes como suas aspirações e seus desejos. Logo, se tornaram mais importantes. E nesse instante lhe parecia que tinham deixado de lado seu desejo de vingança e seu desejo de auto conservação. Essas coisas empalideciam comparadas com ela. E com o bebê.

Além disso, dentro dele estavam se operando outras mudanças. Se fez de repente mais forte, mais poderoso, mais sensível aos estímulos psíquicos. Aquela voz que ninguém salvo ele ouvia. A que o tinha conduzido até Amber; a que se divertiu vendo como o moíam a pauladas um monte de mulheres. Se desse uma olhada para trás, também acharia graça. E tudo era por ela. De alguma forma, seu sangue, seu sabor, seu contato o tinham mudado. Em todos os sentidos.

Não duvidava dela pelo suave inchaço de seu ventre. A própria Amber havia dito que ultimamente comia sem parar, e talvez estivesse inchada. Havia diversas razões que podiam explicar isso. Mas Amber não tinha mentido. Isso nem cogitava. O bebê era dele. Sabia com uma certeza que não podia nem queria questionar, e tinha a impressão de saber intuitivamente desde o começo. Deveria ter se dado conta no mesmo instante da concepção. Como não ia notar um homem quando seu mundo se via inexoravelmente alterado?

Amber tinha se apoderado dele. Edge se perguntava se ela sabia se sentia o quanto necessitava dela. Deus odiava aquela sensação. Estava completamente a sua mercê.

Abriram as torneiras de água quente e Amber se sentou na banheira, a seu lado, e o lavou, ensaboou-o e esfregou-o com uma esponja. Esfregou seus ombros e os braços, as axilas e logo o peito, onde se demorou um pouco mais.

Gostava de seu peito, pensou Edge com orgulho. Parecia prestar muita atenção nele. Por fim, ele posou suas mãos sobre ela e, sem dizer nada, tirou-lhe o sabão e a esponja e começou a lavá-la. Era ela quem estava grávida. Ela a que era a meia mortal. A fêmea, a mais fraca entre eles dois. Ao menos, Edge gostava de pensar que assim era, apesar de que tudo que Amber fazia demonstrasse o contrário.

Lavou-lhe os seios e logo a fez virar-se e esfregou suas costas. Parecia muito pequena e delicada entre seus braços. Poderia parti-la em duas como se fosse um raminho, e essa ideia o assustava profundamente. Deixou de lavá-la um momento e a abraçou, esperando que passasse aquele estremecimento que tinha sacudido sua alma. Não queria parar de pensar em quão frágil era, no quão delicada era a vida que albergava em seu interior.

— Edge? — murmurou ela.

Ele engoliu saliva e se obrigou a soltá-la.

— Vai amanhecer — disse como se aquilo explicasse seu momentâneo sobressalto.

— Apresse-se — disse ela, e se levantou como uma Vênus surgindo da espuma do mar. Saiu da banheira, ainda pingando, e vestiu um dos penhoares de cor verde esmeralda que havia no quarto e que na parte dianteira tinha bordado o nome da hospedaria em letras douradas — vou ver se estão bem fechadas as janelas.

— Não lavou seu cabelo.

— Posso lavar depois.

— Mas eu queria lavar para você.

Ela pareceu surpreendida e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, esboçando um tímido sorriso. Edge deu de ombros.

— Nunca lavei o cabelo de uma mulher.

Mas tampouco o tinha desejado nunca, pensou. Era patético. Dava graças ao céus porque Amber estiva grávida. Isso parecia razão suficiente para que se permitisse ficar a seu lado. Para que desfrutasse de sua luz, da qual não era digno.

Amber amarrou a bata, pegou uma toalha e se aproximou da janela do quarto de banho para pendurá-la sobre o vidro antes de fechar as cortinas.

— Não é o momento para isso, Edge, não se distraia.

— Já saio — disse ele.

Ela assentiu e saiu do banheiro. Edge acabou de banhar-se rapidamente, envolveu-se em uma toalha e se reuniu com ela no quarto. Amber tinha conseguido já tampar as duas janelas do aposento. Edge a olhou assombrado e sacudiu a cabeça.

— De onde tirou a fita colante e os sacos de lixo?

Ela sorriu.

— Lá de baixo. Dei uma volta pela cozinha enquanto você acabava de se banhar.

— Mas se só demorei cinco minutos.

— Está mais pra dez. E eu posso me mover quase tão rápido quanto você, sabe?

Ele assentiu, aproximou-se da cama com dossel, olhou-a e logo levantou a colcha e olhou debaixo.

— Acha que deveria me deitar debaixo?

Ela tirou a colcha de sua mão, afastou-a, despiu o penhoar e se meteu na cama. Depois deu um tapinhas sobre o colchão, a seu lado, sorrindo.

— Que demônios — disse ele, e se lançou à cama, abraçando-a — Ah, isto é muito melhor que compartilhar o tapete com os ácaros da poeira.

— Isso me parecia.

— Mas acha que será seguro?

— O que acontece com você, Edge? Não confia em mim? Ele a beijou no cabelo.

— Claro que sim.

— Não vou permitir que ninguém se aproxime de você enquanto esteja descansando. A porta está fechada com chave, com ferrolho e corrente. Assim relaxe. Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou o relógio.

— Pode ser que ainda não queira relaxar –me — ela lançou um olhar inquisitivo e ele moveu as sobrancelhas — Faltam vinte minutos para que amanheça. Acha que há tempo suficiente?

— Para você ou para mim?

— Ufa! — Edge levou a mão ao peito como se estivesse ferido e logo sorriu e a atraiu para si.

— Era só uma brincadeira, sabe? — murmurou ela — É um amante incrível, Edge. Pode me levar a lugares com os quais nunca tinha sonhado — deu de ombros enquanto ele começava a acariciá-la — Embora a verdade é que não tenho muito com que comparar.

— Nem nunca terá se conseguir o que quero — ouviu-o resmungar ao mesmo tempo em que a estreitava entre seus braços. Mas o que o surpreendeu foi que o dizia a sério.

Amber ficou adormecida em seus braços e, ao despertar, a casa tinha ganhado de novo vida a seu redor. Cheirava a gente movendo-se de um lado a outro e vozes diversas. Gente comum. Gente comum e amável. Era de certo modo reconfortante achar-se rodeada de pessoas que não sabiam nada dela. Tomou uma ducha rápida e se alegrou ao encontrar em uma gaveta no banheiro escovas de dente envoltas em celofane e um tubo de creme dental de uso individual, junto com outras coisas de asseio, como desodorante, uma escova para o cabelo, um pequeno jogo de costura e um mapa da cidade mais próxima. Saltava à vista que Sally gostava que seus hóspedes se sentissem como em casa.

Quando acabou de arrumar-se, saiu do quarto, pôs o aviso de «Não incomode» na porta e decidiu colocar a corrente, por segurança. De pé no corredor, concentrou-se. Mover coisas pequenas com certa precisão era muito mais difícil que mudar de lugar objetos grandes. Utilizou o dedo indicador para enfocar o fluxo de energia, deslizou-o sobre a porta, levantou a corrente do outro lado e a deslizou na ranhura. Logo tentou abrir a porta para assegurar-se. Por fim deu meia volta e desceu as escadas.

Um casal acabava de sair pela porta principal da hospedaria, rindo sem parar. Amber se deixou guiar por seus sentidos até a cozinha, onde encontrou Sally embelezada com um vestido de flores e um avental branco, cortando verduras em uma tabua. Junto a ela, sobre a bancada, havia sete formas de bolos individuais, cheios de massa.

— Há torta de verduras para jantar? – perguntou. Sally levantou o olhar, sobressaltada e, ao fazê-lo cortou o dedo, preferiu um grito e sobressaltou-se. A faca caiu ao chão e ela segurou a mão ensanguentada.

— Oh, desculpe! Sinto muito! — Amber se aproximou dela apressadamente, arrancou uns pedaços de papel de um rolo e os apertou contra a mão de Sally — Aguente firme. Vou buscar ataduras — disse.

— Por aí, no banheiro, no fundo do corredor à esquerda — disse Sally apontando com a cabeça. As lagrimas saltando aos olhos — E não se desculpe — acrescentou rapidamente.

— Poderia me dar um chute na bunda — Amber foi ao banheiro em busca de gaze e anti-séptico.

Mas logo se deteve com as coisas nas mãos, recordando o efeito que tinha surtido seu sangue sobre as queimaduras de Edge. Só podia curar a ele ou a um vampiro, ou aquilo funcionava com todo mundo?

Umedeceu os lábios, rebuscou um pouco mais no armário e ao fim encontrou um alfinete. Logo levou todas as coisas à cozinha, com ela. Arrancou umas partes mais de papel, molhou-os na pia e se aproximou de Sally.

— Sente-se. Me dou muito bem com essas coisas.

— Espero que sim. Temo que é mais profundo do que acreditava. Pode ser que precise de pontos.

— Deixe-me dar uma olhada — Amber tomou sua mão, virou-a e com a mão livre afastou os papéis molhados de sangue. O corte estava no meio do dedo indicador, e era profundo. Assim que cessou a pressão, começou a sangrar outra vez.

— Oh, céus — disse Sally.

— Não deveria olhá-lo ou ficará enjoada — Amber começou a sentir-se mal ao ver tanto sangue, mas conseguiu se recompor. Recoste-se na cadeira, feche os olhos e mantenha os dedos apertados, assim — ensinou-lhe como tinha que apertar sobre o indicador — Aperte com força.

Terá que deter a hemorragia. Sally fez o que ela dizia, fechou os olhos e apertou. Amber levantou a toalha de papel, trocou-o por um novo e limpou o sangue. A hemorragia começou a abrandar.

Olhou a Sally para assegurar-se de que tinha os olhos fechados, agarrou o alfinete e furou com ele no dedo indicador.

Quando o sangue começou a brotar da espetada, afastou de novo os papéis e apertou o dedo para que caíssem algumas gotas sobre a ferida da Sally. Logo voltou a tampar o ferimento com as toalhas de papel.

— Segure-o forte — disse a Sally.

Sally obedeceu e franziu o cenho.

— Que sensação tão... estranha, querida.

— Estranha? — perguntou Amber enquanto desembrulhava o band-aid decorado com rosas.

— É como uma coceira, muito fria e muito quente ao mesmo tempo — abriu os olhos e pareceu preocupada.

— Acha que cortei um nervo ou algo assim?

— Não se preocupe não lhe aconteceu nada. Feche os olhos outra vez. Já estou acabando.

Sally obedeceu e voltou a recostar-se na cadeira. Amber levantou as toalhas de papel. Mas viu que não continuava sangrando. Quando limpou o resto de sangue, comprovou que não havia mais ferida alguma. Só uma pálida linha rosa onde antes tinha estado o corte.

Abafou a exclamação de surpresa que aflorou de seus lábios e limpou o sangue, pôs um pouco de anti-séptico em um band-aid e o colou no dedo.

— Pronto – disse — Acabei.

Sally estava olhando pasmada para ela.

— Já não me dói — disse.

— Bom, pode ser que esse anti-séptico tenha algum analgésico tópico.

Sally olhou o dedo com o cenho franzido, dobrou-o e voltou a endireitá-lo.

— Mas não me dói absolutamente. É como se não tivesse cortado.

— O que quer que eu diga? Sou boa com os curativos — Amber sorriu — Agora, o que acha de limparmos esta confusão e a ajudo a acabar essas tortas de verduras.

— Você é uma hóspede, querida. Nem sonhe.

— Tolices. Por minha culpa você se cortou. Devo-lhe uma.

— Mas se nem sequer tomou o café da manhã.

— Oh, não se preocupe. Penso beliscar algo enquanto a ajudo. Por que acredita que vim à cozinha?

Sally sorriu.

— Guardei o café da manhã para você e seu marido. Sirva-se — apontou com a cabeça o frigorífico.

Amber o abriu e viu dois pratos envoltos em papel alumínio. Levantou o papel de um e viu umas torradas francesas, uns esponjosos ovos mexidos, batatas fritas e salsichas. Afastou o papel alumínio, tirou as salsichas do prato e as envolveu no papel alumínio. Logo fez o mesmo com o outro prato.

— Sou vegetariana — explicou a Sally ao ver que ela olhava espantada.

— Ah, o verão passado tive um vegetariano. Não se preocupe querida. As batatas estão fritas em azeite vegetal e nem sequer na mesma frigideira.

— É um alívio. Deus, estou morta de fome tirou os dois pratos, colocou um no microondas, deixou o outro na bancada e apertou o botão.

— Vai levar um prato para seu marido?

— Oh, não acredito que desperte antes da hora do jantar. Vou comer os dois sozinha.

Sally sorriu amplamente. Levou os papéis e os pacotes dos curativos ao lixo e lavou as mãos na pia.

— Céus, eu imaginava que era uma dessas jovens que comem como passarinho. Está tão magra...

— Não estou acostumada a comer tanto — reconheceu ela.

Sally passeou o olhar pelo corpo de Amber e o pousou sobre seu ventre.

— Há alguma razão para isso? — perguntou com um sorriso.

Amber umedeceu os lábios.

— A verdade é que agora como por dois.

Sally levantou o olhar com um sorriso.

— Está grávida!

Amber assentiu.

— Faz alguns dias que fiquei sabendo.

— Oh! — Sally deu uma palmada e voltou correndo ao balcão, onde a esperavam suas tortas — Coma. Eu acabo isto em seguida. E logo nós vamos ao povoado comprar roupinha de bebê.

— Sério?

— Oh, querida, claro que sim. Vamos, atenda-me e coma isso.

O microondas começou a apitar. Amber tirou o primeiro prato, colocou o segundo, segurou um garfo e uma garrafa de suco e se pôs a comer.

 **Capítulo 20**

Edge se manteve nas sombras enquanto Amber agradecia a Sally pela enorme cesta de comida que lhes tinha preparado para a viagem. Não devia se surpreender, pensou que Amber tinha ganho o afeto daquela mulher no espaço de um só dia. O seu o tinha conquistado em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

Sorriu, disse adeus com a mão, tirou a pesada cesta de Amber e se dirigiu ao carro. Amber abriu a porta do acompanhante e ele colocou dentro a bolsa. Logo a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Faz frio esta noite. Terá que ligar a calefação. Não acha que a comida estaria melhor no porta-malas?

— Não — apressou-se a dizer ela.

Edge franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça.

— Tem escondido a outro vampiro aí, Alby? Ela fez girar os olhos e se aproximou do lado do condutor.

— Não seja ridículo.

— Bom, sei que você gosta de nos trancar no porta-malas. E está claro que não quer que bisbilhote aí atrás.

Ela colocou a chave no contato e ligou o motor.

— Vem comigo ou vai ficar aí?

Edge franziu os lábios e entrou no carro. Logo a olhou enquanto ela punha o carro em marcha e voltou a olhá-la.

— Você mudou de roupa — disse.

— Mmm... mmm... Sally me levou às compras. E precisava muitíssimo me trocar.

Edge se fixou em seu vestido de algodão solto, adornado com fitas lilás e brancas e girassóis amarelos, e em sua jaqueta de tricô na cor amarela.

— É bonito — disse — Embora um pouco discreto para você.

— Eu não sou discreta?

Lançou-lhe um olhar.

— Você é apaixonada. Deveria usar cores vivas, não tons pastel. E cetim e veludo, não algodão — franziu um pouco o cenho — Está tentando mudar, não?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Por que ia querer mudar?

— Pela gravidez. Acha que deve se comportar como uma futura mãe, Alby? Ser respeitável, discreta..., apagada? — ela não o olhou, e Edge advinhou que tinha acertado na mosca — Não tente diluir suas cores, amorzinho. De qualquer modo, não servirá de nada. São muito brilhantes para que as cubram as cores mais pálidas. O que fará será destacá-las.

Ela ficou pensando um momento. Logo disse:

— Supus que tinha que ir me acostumando. Estava procurando roupa de gestante, e quase todas são em tons pastel muito suaves e com estampado de flores. Além disso, comi tanto que esta manhã quase não podia abotoar as calças.

— Roupa de gestante — disse ele — eu não o tinha pensado que dentro de pouco estará inchada como uma bola, verdade?

Ela virou a cabeça tão rapidamente que Edge pensou que podia ter quebrado o pescoço.

— Algum problema com isso?

Ele sorriu, olhou-a de cima abaixo e ao tentar imaginar-lhe com a barriga inchada como uma bola de praia sentiu disparar o coração. Estendeu o braço e lhe tocou a barriga.

— Difícil de acreditar. É tão miúda que dá a impressão de que não será capaz de se esticar tanto.

— Oh, espera e verá — disse ela como se fosse uma ameaça.

— Penso em fazer isso — ele seguiu lhe acariciando a barriga — Uma vez vi uma escultura de uma deusa. Era verde como um bosque e tinha um ventre enorme e uns seios também enormes. Parecia uma selvagem, a mãe terra, e, entretanto tinha uma expressão muito... serena. Nesse momento pensei que era a coisa mais bonita que tinha visto — disse com um sorriso — Assim vai ser você, AIby. Como a mãe terra, uma deusa da natureza.

Quando se atreveu a olhá-la de soslaio, ela estava boquiaberta e piscava como se nunca o tivesse visto. Ele deu de ombros.

— Tem razão, é a coisa mais brega que já disse. Acredito que seus hormônios estão me afetando também. Deve ser por causa do seu sangue.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

— Tem um lado terno, sabe?

— Nada disso.

De repente se ouviu um estalo parecido com um disparo e o carro girou bruscamente à esquerda. Amber segurou o volante com todas as suas forças e pisou no freio enquanto o carro se sacudia de um lado a outro.

Edge pegou o volante para ajudá-la a segurá-lo, de repente sentiu uma onda de pânico e começou a pensar na pequena vida que Amber levava em seu ventre e em quão frágil era.

O carro se deteve por fim no meio fio. Edge se virou para Amber e pôs as mãos no seu ventre enquanto esquadrinhava seu rosto ansiosamente.

— Está bem? Se machucou? O bebê...?

— Estou bem... Estamos bem.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Nunca tinha se assustado tanto. Enquanto a auto conservação tinha sido sua principal prioridade, nunca tinha se preocupado se ia viver ou morrer. Havia decidido, naturalmente, que preferia continuar vivo, mas não tinha medo da morte.

Agora em compensação... estava tremendo de medo por uma simples derrapagem. Era aquele o efeito da paternidade? Nunca teria acreditado ser capaz de cair tão baixo.

Deixou escapar um suspiro e se recostou no assento, Abriu a porta e saiu para ver o que tinha acontecido. A roda do lado do condutor estava mucha e tinha uma fenda larga. Amber saiu e se aproximou dele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Um pneu estourou — disse — Não é grave. Posso consertar. As chaves?

Ela as pôs na mão e Edge apertou o botão do chaveiro que abria o porta-malas. O porta-malas se abriu como por arte de magia e se aproximou da parte de atrás do carro. Amber deixou escapar de repente uma exclamação de alarme e correu atrás dele.

— Espera!

Ele não deu atenção. De repente ficou parado, olhando o interior do porta-malas, que estava cheio de sacolas semitransparentes nas cores rosa e azul, com um logotipo onde se via um ursinho de pelúcia. Olhou para Amber e ela baixou os olhos. Logo voltou a olhar as sacolas, abriu uma e olhou o que continha. Tirou um coelhinho de pelúcia marrom, com as orelhas caídas, uma pequena colcha xadrez amarela e pequenos sapatinhos, um montão de camisetinhas brancas e uns quantos pijamas minúsculos de tecido muito suave e de todas as cores do arco íris.

Edge levantou a cabeça de novo e a olhou aos olhos enquanto sustentava os pijaminhas.

— Você foi comprar roupa para o bebê — Ela assentiu — e não queria que eu visse?

Amber franziu os lábios e fez um esforço para lhe sustentar o olhar.

— Não sei por que comprei. Pode ser que o bebê não tenha oportunidade de usar.

— Não diga isso.

— SalIy me levou a povoado, às lojas de crianças. Vi estas coisas e me pus um pouco... Tola. Me esqueci do que sei. Deixei-me levar pela esperança.

Edge a segurou pelos ombros e a fez virar-se para olhá-lo.

— Deve ter esperança. Maldita seja Alby, se você não tiver quem demônios vai ter? Se você não tiver fé, que esperanças pode ter o bebê? – ela o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas — Para de tentar se proteger da dor, Alby. Sabe perfeitamente que não pode. Acontecerá o que tiver que acontecer. Mas não pode encolher-se como uma ratazana a esperar que as coisas que teme passem. Tem que lutar.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Isso foi mais ou menos o que me disse Alicia.

— Alicia é uma garota muito esperta. Amber umedeceu os lábios.

— As visões nunca falharam.

— Pois que se danem às visões. Não há nada seguro. Qualquer pequena mudança que faça pode alterar o futuro e você sabe.

Ela piscou, pareceu se controlar e engoliu saliva.

— Como desejo acreditar nisso.

— Pois não deseje. Acredite. — sacudiu-a suavemente — Faça isso, Alby. E sabe o que eu penso? Que nenhum filho meu vai se render sem lutar.

— Mas não sei se terei forças para suportá-lo se...

— Eu terei forças pelos dois — disse ele, embora não estivesse muito seguro disso. Apertou-a contra seu peito e a beijou no cabelo. .

Após um momento, sentiu que ela relaxava. Logo sentiu que começava a soluçar suavemente.

— Não... não sabia que cores escolher. Assim... comprei das duas.

— Então, não tem nenhum pressentimento sobre se será menino ou menina? — perguntou Edge.

Ela deixou de soluçar, ergueu-se um pouco e o olhou, sorrindo apesar das lágrimas.

— Não tenho nem ideia.

«Sou um menino. Meu nome é J.W., embora mamãe me chame de Jimmy. Diga que eu gosto de azul e de verde, e sobre tudo o vermelho. eu adoro o vermelho».

Edge franziu o cenho ao sentir de novo aquela voz em sua cabeça.

— Minha mãe diz que ela me notou em seguida. Sabia que era uma menina e como seria.

«Tenho o cabelo de minha mãe, quase negro, com esses reflexos vermelhos como de sangue. Mas o rosto e o cabelo são seus. Quando tiver dezenove anos, as pessoas que nos virem juntos pensarão que somos irmãos».

— Que diabos...? — murmurou Edge.

Voltou a guardar os pijaminhas e afastou as sacolas para tirar a chave de roda e o macaco.

— Minha mãe diz que inclusive havia uma espécie de... comunicação entre nós quando eu ainda estava em seu ventre — disse Amber, que estava a seu lado, com as mãos sobre a barriga — E depois também. Ainda continua sendo muito forte. Posso ocultar o que estou pensando de todo mundo, mas com minha mãe é quase impossível — umedeceu os lábios e suspirou — Edge, preocupa-me não sentir essas coisas pelo bebê. Não deixo de pensar que talvez seja sinal de que não está bem.

— Ou poderia ser porque, neste caso, o vínculo psíquico é com o pai.

Tirou a roda e ficou ali parado, com o pneu em uma mão e o macaco na outra enquanto Amber o olhava desconcertada.

— O que quer dizer?

— Acabo de me dar conta. — disse ele — Essa voz que ouço a que me disse onde estava quando Stiles a mantinha prisioneira e quando foi à casa das Irmãs do Ateneu — sacudiu a cabeça como se ele tampouco acreditasse que era o bebê.

Ela o olhou com os olhos como pratos.

— Edge!

— Não mentiria a você, Alby. É um menino. Diz que gosta de azul e de verde e, sobre tudo, de vermelho, e que tem seu cabelo e meus olhos — franziu um pouco o cenho — Além disso, achou muita graça que um monte de garotas dessem uma surra em seu velho..., embora suponha que não sabia o que ia acontecer.

— Ele... fala com você?

Edge assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim. E, além disso, fala-me de seu futuro, de como será quando tiver dezenove anos. Não acha que isso sugere que suas visões poderiam estar erradas, Alby?

— Eu... não sei.

— Pois ele sim. Sabe o que estamos pensando e ouve o que dizemos. E não acredito que ache engraçado ouvir você dizer que está condenado desde o nascimento.

— Não, claro que não.

Edge assentiu com firmeza e aproximou a roda à parte dianteira do carro. Apoiou-a contra o pára-choque e se ajoelhou para colocar o macaco debaixo.

— Edge, por que se incomoda em colocar isso? — perguntou ela com suavidade. E ele compreendeu que estava ansiosa por se pôr de novo a caminho.

Deu de ombros, olhou para os lados, viu que não vinha nenhum carro e se levantou, erguendo o carro com uma mão. Amber se agachou e tirou os parafusos com os dedos. Extraiu o pneu furado de um puxão, pôs o novo e voltou a colocar os parafusos a toda velocidade. Logo ficou de pé e sacudiu o pó das mãos enquanto Edge voltava a baixar o carro.

— Por que será que não fala comigo? — perguntou.

Edge recolheu a roda velha e o macaco e voltou a guardá-los no porta-malas.

— Não sei. Por que você não falava com seu pai antes de nascer? — ela deu de ombros — Era porque ama mais a sua mãe?

— Claro que não! Eu adoro a meu pai. Ele... Ah, vejo aonde quer chegar com isso — esboçou um sorriso — Obrigado.

— Escuta, avisarei você na próxima vez que esse girino me fale. Pode tentar escutar através de mim. Já sabe que entre você e eu há um vínculo muito forte.

— Isso é dizer o mínimo.

— Então certamente saberá que agora eu quero conduzir.

— Sim — disse ela — E você saberá que estou morta de fome e que preciso parar em alguma parte e comer um sanduíche vegetal ou morrerei.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim, sei. Mas o que acontece? Enjoou das coisas que Sally preparou?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Acabaram faz uma hora.

— Pararei no primeiro lugar que veja — disse ele com um sorriso.

Edge estacionou no caminho de entrada do imóvel dos Marquand exatamente depois de meia-noite. Enquanto desligava o motor, deixou escapar um assobio.

— Quase uma choça. Parece uma versão em miniatura da Casa Branca.

— Eric gosta de viver muito bem. Embora esta casa seja mais moderna que as que está acostumado a escolher.

— Ah, sim?

— Eric gosta mais dos castelos.

— Pode ser que tenha se cansado de viver como um clichê — Edge abriu a porta, saiu e rodeou o carro com intenção de abrir a porta, mas Amber saiu antes que chegasse.

— Aí está Tam — disse, e começou a agitar a mão ao ver que Tamara descia a elegante escadaria, flanqueada por pilares idênticos.

Amber correu para ela e a abraçou com força. Tamara levava calças jeans e uma camisa branca de renda, e seus longos cachos negros caíam sobre os ombros como um xale. Amber suspirou cheia de felicidade ao ver de novo a sua querida amiga.

— Fazia muitíssimo tempo, anjo. Como está?

— Bem. Eu... tenho muitas coisas que contar a você, Tam. Muitíssimas — baixou os olhos um momento e voltou a levantá-los ao ouvir os passos de Edge. Tamara, este é Edge.

— Ouvi falar muito de você — disse Tam, estendendo a mão.

Edge a estreitou.

— Não acredito que tão bem como eu ouvi falar de você, temo. Mas espero que me conceda o benefício da dúvida — disse com um leve sorriso, mas Amber notou em seu voz, certo sinal de preocupação. Seriamente o preocupava o que pensasse sua gente dele?

— Ouvi que salvou a vida de Amber algumas vezes, conforme me disse sua mãe, e isso me basta — afastou-se para o lado — Entrem. Estávamos esperando vocês.

Edge entrou com Amber na casa. Amber levantou o olhar para ele e se perguntou se estava nervoso ou se acontecia alguma outra coisa. Parecia um tanto distraído.

Tam os conduziu a uma elegante sala de estar decorada com móveis antigos. Eric sempre teve fraqueza pelos móveis de madeira grandes e opulentos de diversas épocas e culturas, e isso se notava na sala. Havia ali quatro homens sentados. Dante, Donovan, Roland e Eric. Os quatro se levantaram para lhes dar as boas-vindas. De todos eles, Roland era o único que estava vestido formalmente. Usava um traje negro e uma camisa branca com a gola engomada.

Amber não sentiu sinal algum de animosidade entre eles, e começou a suspeitar que sua mãe lhes tinha contado seu pequeno segredo. O que possivelmente estava bem.

Tirou de sua mochila a pequena ampola e a deu ao Eric.

— É uma amostra da fórmula que Stiles fabricou a partir de meu sangue na última vez que me prendeu. Mandamos a outra metade a Salem, para o Will. Mas... isto é tudo o que há.

Eric tomou a ampola e assentiu.

— Estive fazendo análises do sangue de Stiles desde que o trouxeram para cá. Mas...

— Não teve sorte?

Eric sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sim, tive sorte. Mas sempre má. Seu sangue está se deteriorando. E muito rapidamente, temo. As mudanças que experimentou estão revertendo. Em outras palavras, está envelhecendo.

Amber franziu o cenho.

— Disse-me que ainda demoraria várias semanas a experimentar esses sintomas.

— E certamente pensava que era certo.

— Também me disse que precisava injetar o soro a cada seis meses, mais ou menos.

Desta vez... há algo diferente.

Amber franziu o cenho.

— O que?

Eric sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não sei — levantou a ampola — Pode ser que com isto seja capaz de duplicar a fórmula.

— E, quando o fizer, criará uma nova dose para o Willem.

Ele desviou os olhos.

— Cruzaremos essa ponte quando chegarmos a ela — olhou para Edge — Está morto de fome.

— Desta vez, adiantei-me, meu amigo — disse Roland.

Amber notou que Roland tinha saído da sala discretamente e voltou com uma taça de cristal sobre uma bandeja de prata que ofereceu ao Eric. Edge tomou a taça com o cenho franzido, farejou-a e logo apurou seu conteúdo.

— Que delícia — disse ao deixar de novo a taça na bandeja — Obrigado, já me sinto muito melhor — se virou para o Eric — Onde mantêm Stiles?

— Edge... — começou a dizer Amber.

Ele a olhou aos olhos.

— Não vou matá-lo, Alby. Ainda. Só quero vê-lo.

Ele sustentou seu olhar, tentando advinhar o que estava pensando. Donovan se interpôs entre eles.

— Levarei você até ele. Está em cima, em um dos quartos.

— Contou algo?

— Não, nada — disse Donovan . — Vamos, é por aqui — os dois começaram a subir as escadas.

Amber suspirou e se voltou para Tam.

— Jurou vingar-se do Stiles faz muito tempo. Leva mais de quarenta anos perseguindo-o.

— Sabe por que? — perguntou Tamara.

Amber assentiu.

— Edge era uma espécie de... mentor e protetor de um pequeno grupo de pintinhos. Meninos de rua a quem tinham transformado sendo muito jovens e a quem seus sires tinham abandonado.

— Como ele — murmurou Tamara, e olhou de novo para Amber — Donovan nos explicou o que aconteceu.

— Edge queria com loucura a esses pirralhos. Não me disse nada, mas eu noto. Stiles os matou a todos.

— Oh, Meu deus — Tamara fechou os olhos E sacudiu a cabeça — Acha que Edge tentará matar ao Stiles outra vez aqui?

Amber engoliu saliva.

— Não acredito que tenha mentido para mim, mas no caso de...

— Manteremos Stikes vigiado, Amber, não se preocupe — prometeu-lhe Dante — Vamos, vá ao laboratório com o Eric. Têm muito trabalho a fazer.

Amber suspirou e seguiu Eric através da casa, até chegar ao laboratório.

— Sente-se, Amber. Suponho que a primeira coisa que devo fazer é tirar outra amostra de seu sangue.

Ela esticou os lábios, sabendo que Eric se inteiraria em seguida de seu segredo. Mas, mesmo assim, tirou a longa jaqueta. Logo ficou muito quieta, olhando a barriga.

— Oh, Meu deus — murmurou.

Eric deu a volta, olhou-a com os olhos como pratos E piscou lentamente.

— Há algo que esqueceu de me dizer, Amber.

Edge entrou no quarto com Donovan e deu uma olhada em seu redor. Havia um macio tapete, uma cama de casal grande com um grosso edredom e travesseiros e uma mesinha de noite antiga com uma jarra de vidro com água e um copo.

— De quem foi a ideia? — perguntou Edge amargamente.

— Perdão?

— Bom, quando Stiles prende a um de nós, mete-nos em uma masmorra ou em uma jaula. Quem decidiu lhe dar a suíte presidencial?

Donovan suspirou.

— A vingança não é o estilo dos Marquand, Edge. Além disso, não têm jaulas nem masmorras.

— E não os preocupa que escape?

— Venha. Vamos dar uma olhada nele.

Edge se aproximou da cama e se deteve em seco ao ver o rosto de Stiles, que o grosso edredom tinha impedido de ver da porta.

Este jazia na cama, muito pálido. Tinha o rosto sulcado de rugas e seu cabelo se tornou completamente branco. Abriu os olhos fracamente, mas ao ver o Edge não pareceu assustado.

— Bem – resmungou — Estava esperando que aparecesse. Mate-me e acabemos de uma vez.

Edge franziu os lábios e o ignorou.

— Parece ter envelhecido vinte anos. Que merda aconteceu?

— Não sabemos. Não acredito que se deva unicamente a que os efeitos do elixir estejam revertendo, embora acredite que Eric tenta com que Amber não se preocupe. Se o Ambrósia-6 tivesse começado a enfraquecer, segundo as notas que temos, Stiles teria começado a envelhecer outra vez, mas só até alcançar sua verdadeira idade cronológica. Mas não é isso o que está acontecendo. Em muito pouco tempo envelheceu muito mais, e parece que isto não tem fim.

Edge inclinou a cabeça e tentou entrar na mente de Stiles.

— Ele sabe o que lhe acontece — disse ao fim.

— Sim, nós pensamos o mesmo. Mas se nega a falar.

— Oh, falará.

— Edge, não pode permitir que...

Edge voltou a olhar ao homem da cama.

— Continuando assim, estará morto dentro de duas semanas. Suponho que não vai querer levar seus segredos para a tumba.

Donovan baixou a cabeça. De repente, Tamara disse detrás deles suavemente:

— Não, Edge. Não pensamos em permitir isso — os dois se voltaram para olhá-la — Só esperamos descobrir o que necessitamos sem recorrer à violência. Ou à tortura.

— E se não puderem? — perguntou Edge.

Tamara baixou os olhos.

— Ainda temos tempo.

Edge franziu os lábios e se voltou para olhar ao Stiles.

— Bom, velho — disse-lhe , — parece que dispõe ainda de algum tempo para dizer-nos o que sabe. Mas não resta muito. Eu não tenho tantos escrúpulos como essa gente.

Deu meia volta e saiu do quarto, mas logo que saiu ao corredor sentiu uma pontada de pânico que vinha de Amber.

— Alby?

Algo terrível estava acontecendo. Lançou-se pelo corredor correndo a toda, desceu as escadas e cruzou a casa deixando-se levar por seu instinto. Não se deteve nem sequer ao dar-se conta de que os outros o tinham seguido. Não tinha que parar para olhar nos aposentos para saber que porta o levaria a Amber. Simplesmente, sabia e, quando encontrou aquela porta, abriu-a de par em par.

Ela se voltou lentamente para olhá-lo. Tinha os olhos úmidos e um olhar assustado. E o ventre tinha inchado tanto que o tecido do vestido parecia a ponto de rasgar.

— Oh, Meu deus — murmurou Tamara atrás dele — Amber... Amber... está grávida?

Amber sustentou o olhar de Edge.

— Sim — disse — Estou de quase uma semana.

— Uma semana? Mas... — Tam não acabou a frase e deixou escapar um débil gemido.

— Pensava que estava inchando e que talvez estivesse engordando um pouco, porque estive comendo sem parar, mas... isto...

— Não entendo — disse Edge em voz baixa.

— Algo vai mal, Edge — murmurou ela — Algo vai terrivelmente mal.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com veemência e a estreitou entre seus braços, confiando em que ela não sentisse o medo que começava a paralisá-lo, nem o medo que o fazia tremer até a medula dos ossos.

 **Capítulo 21**

Amber deixou que a abraçasse um instante, mas logo se separou dele bruscamente e, dando meia volta, pôs-se a correr. Edge deu um passo para frente, mas Tamara se interpôs em seu caminho e apoiou uma mão sobre seu peito.

— Precisa desabafar Edge. E não vai fazer isso na sua frente.

— E por que não, merda?

Ela sorriu suavemente, como se soubesse coisas que ele ignorava.

— Eu irei com ela. Você pode ficar aqui e averiguar o que meu marido está fazendo.

Edge se virou e viu o Eric curvado sobre uma tela de computador, olhando rapidamente o conteúdo de uma página. Parecia estar procurando algo de concreto.

— O que ocorre?

Eric sacudiu a cabeça. Tam já se foi. Donovan e Dante se retiraram discretamente. Mas Roland se aproximou e lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro.

— Dê a ele um momento. Falará assim que saiba o que é. Enquanto isso, meu amigo, suponho que devo dar o parabéns. Isto é uma espécie de milagre.

Edge lhe lançou um olhar.

— Pode ser que seja um pouco cedo para isso, Roland.

— Não, se tiver conquistado o coração de Amber, moço.

Ele levantou um momento o olhar, disposto a lhe dizer que não era assim, mas logo pensou que não era muito agradável para Amber dizer a sua família que se deitou com um homem pelo qual não estava apaixonada.

— Que diabos pode estar acontecendo? Como pode estar tão... tão gorda tão cedo?

Roland deu de ombros.

— Está seguro da data em que... bom, já sabe, em que ela e você...?

Edge assentiu.

— Ela era... — refreou-se de repente e começou de novo — Foi sua primeira vez. Não há engano possível. E, além disso, não é algo que eu possa esquecer facilmente.

— Aqui está... Sim, exatamente aqui — Eric se levantou — Alicia mandou um correio eletrônico enquanto estávamos descansando. É sobre as notas mais recentes do Stiles, as que estavam no disquete que pegou da casa das Irmãs do Ateneu. Escutem isto: «O Ambrósia-7 está pronto, e embora não necessite injetar-me até dentro de umas semanas, que melhor sujeito de estudo que eu mesmo? Na realidade, há algum tempo estou convencido de que tratamentos mais frequentes aumentariam minha fortaleza física e meus poderes psíquicos. Só vacilo em pôr a prova minha teoria devido dispor de uma provisão muito limitada do Ambrósia-6. Agora, tendo em minhas mãos a fonte e depois de ter decidido... » Oh, Meu deus.

— O que? — perguntou Roland, alarmado.

Edge ficou imóvel, com a mandíbula tensa e o rosto crispado.

— «Agora, tendo em minhas mãos a fonte e depois de ter decidido clonar todos os indivíduos fonte dos que possa ter necessidade no futuro, não há razão para demorar mais. Esta noite começo o novo tratamento» — Eric levantou a vista da tela e olhou ao Edge — Estas notas datam da noite em que resgataram Amber — sondou os olhos do Edge – Ele o fez? Injetou-se?

Edge deu de ombros.

— Como caramba quer que eu saiba? E o que importa, além disso? Isso não tem nada que ver com o que está acontecendo a Amber e a meu filho.

— Claro que... — Eric se deteve de repente — Filho? Já sabe que é um menino?

Edge assentiu e começou a andar de um lado para outro, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

— Lamento ter gritado. Estou um pouco...

— Irritado? — disse Roland.

Edge fez uma careta, suspirou e voltou a olhar para Eric.

— Quando pus a porta abaixo, Stiles estava de pijama. O que tivesse planejado fazer naquela noite, já o tinha feito. Assim que o mais provável é que, se não mudou de ideia, já tivesse se injetado o soro.

Eric assentiu.

— É perfeitamente lógico.

— Para mim, não.

— Temo que eu também me perdi, Eric. — disse Roland — Explique-se, por favor.

— Stiles está envelhecendo a passos rápidos. E o bebê também parece estar desenvolvendo-se a um ritmo vertiginoso — olhou ao Edge — Está seguro de que é seu filho? — Edge pôs cara de poucos amigos e Eric se apressou a levantar uma mão para tranquilizá-lo — O que quero dizer é que, se estiver seguro de que a gravidez não se deve a que Stiles lhe implantasse um embrião clonado.

Edge assentiu.

— Estou seguro. Amber estava grávida antes que Stiles a apanhasse — olhou nos olhos do Eric — Não se incomode em me perguntar como sei. O caso é que sei.

— Está bem — Eric franziu o cenho e ficou pensando.

— Então, o sangue de Amber contém alguma substância que acelera o processo de envelhecimento? — perguntou Edge, ansioso por esclarecer tudo aquilo.

— Isso parece, mas o curioso é que antes não acontecia. Seu sangue parece ter mudado depois da gravidez.

— Poderia ser por causa da gravidez? — perguntou Roland.

— Poderia ser. Eu diria que é o mais provável.

Edge sacudiu a cabeça e levantou as mãos.

— Eu me queimei no outro dia. Alby cortou-se no braço. Pensava em me dar de beber para que me recuperasse, mas uma gota caiu no meu braço e...

— E o que? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Eric.

— Me curei. Senti um comichão e uma queimação na pele e... curei-me. Como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

— É assombroso — murmurou Roland.

— Mas tem sentido. Seu sangue acelera os processos físicos, a regeneração celular, a cura.

Edge sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sim, mas o que significa tudo isto? Nascerá meu filho dentro de uma semana e alcançará a velhice dentro de um par de anos? — olhou ao Eric com ansiedade.

Eric baixou o olhar.

— Oxalá soubesse.

— Meu deus, isto não pode estar acontecendo — Edge jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu que a dor de Amber caía sobre ele como uma onda — Amber não poderá suportá-lo.

— Chegaremos ao fundo da questão. Eu só... só necessito mais tempo — Eric levantou uma mão — Sei, sei. Tempo é precisamente o que não temos.

Edge umedeceu os lábios.

— Tenho que ir atrás ela.

— Anda, vai — disse Roland — Deve lhe dizer o que está acontecendo — olhou ao Eric — vou chamar ao Jamey — virou-se e saiu da sala. — Jamey? — perguntou Edge da porta.

— Para o Roland, Jameson sempre será Jamey, por muito velho que fique e por muitos netos que tenha. Virtualmente ele o criou, sabe?

— Não, não sabia — Edge se levantou e se voltou para o corredor — Como caramba vou dizer isto a ela?

— Ainda não temos nenhuma certeza, Edge. Conviria que esperasse até que saibamos algo mais.

— Não sei se será possível ocultar-lhe. — dirigiu-se para o vestíbulo, onde se achavam as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar.

— Está em seu lugar preferido — disse Eric atrás dele — A quarta porta à esquerda.

Edge começou a subir as escadas. Mas Amber não estava na quarta porta à esquerda. Edge abriu a porta e olhou a cama revolta e a caixa de lenços de papel que havia na mesinha. O quarto estava vazio. Edge abriu sua mente e sentiu a presença de Amber. A dor o inundou de novo, mas já não era paralisante. Era ativo e furioso.

Deu a volta, pôs-se a andar pelo corredor e deixou atrás as escadas. Ela o atraía como um ímã. Abriu a porta do quarto em que tinha estado antes e de uma só olhada compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

O abajur de porcelana estava quebrado, no chão. Amber tinha arrancado o fio, um de cujos extremos estava ligado. O outro tinha os extremos cortados e se abria como a língua bífida de uma víbora venenosa. Amber o segurava com força a curta distância do ancião que jazia na cama. Stiles tinha o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

— Diga-me o que está acontecendo comigo — disse ela em voz baixa e áspera . — Diga-me isso maldito seja — aproximou-lhe um momento os cabos e o corpo do Stiles se convulsionou na cama.

— Santo Deus, Alby!

Ela se ergueu e se voltou para olhá-lo. Edge se aproximou dela e lhe tirou o fio das mãos.

— Me dê isso antes de se machuque — desligou o fio de um puxão e ao voltar-se viu que Stiles estava tremendo e chorava. Parecia um velho indefeso. Edge sacudiu a cabeça e tomou Amber pelo braço — Onde diabos está Tamara? Pensei que estava cuidando de você.

— Eu não preciso que ninguém me vigie. Mandei-a abaixo para fazer um chá — respondeu ela com aspereza . — Como se fosse me servir de algo.

— Eu não...

— Stiles sabe algo. Será que não o vê? Sabe algo e vai morrer sem nos dizer.

— Não, eu não vou permitir isso, Alby — Edge suspirou e ao olhá-la notou as rugas de tensão que tinha de ambos os lados da boca e o modo como sua mandíbula se esticava, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço tão intenso por refrear-se que tremia dos pés à cabeça. Ele tocou suavemente a sua bochecha — Isto não é próprio de você. Demônios é mais meu estilo que o seu.

— Não posso permitir que isto aconteça. Não posso deixar que morra Edge. Não posso permitir que nosso bebê morra.

De repente, a tensão abandonou seu corpo e caiu como uma bandeira quando o vento se aquieta.

Edge a estreitou entre seus braços e a apertou com força enquanto seus olhos posavam nos do homem que jazia na cama. Leu o que se refletia naqueles olhos, compreendeu o que queria Stiles e, de repente, sua sede de vingança se dissipou por completo. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Assentiu com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. Mas o ancião o notou e inclinou a sua vez a cabeça em um gesto de assentimento.

«Que assim seja», pensou Edge. «Que assim seja».

Levantou cuidadosamente Amber em seus braços e a conduziu a seu quarto. Era um quarto moderno, pintado em uma pálida cor violeta. As cortinas e o edredom eram brancos, com pequenos girassóis rosados, e da barra das cortinas penduravam babados estreitos de cor violeta.

Edge afastou o edredom com uma mão e a depositou na cama.

— Me escute, Alby. Tem que deter esse furacão de dor que se apoderou de sua mente e me escute — ela levantou os olhos e Edge a olhou com toda sua alma — vou me ocupar do Stiles e prometo a você que averiguarei o que sabe. Tudo o que sabe. Juro-lhe. Juro-lhe pela memória de meus pintinhos, mortos faz tanto tempo — ela conteve os soluços e assentiu. — Eric está se ocupando da parte científica e porá em prática toda a informação que me dê Stiles. Se houver um modo de resolver isto, resolveremos.

— E se não o há?

— Mas e se houver? E se houver um modo e o encontrarmos? Alby, você só tem que fazer uma coisa e é cuidar de nosso filho. Cuide-se para que tenha um lugar quente e seguro onde crescer. Tenta superar o estresse. Livre-se dele, porque é tóxico. É como veneno para ele. Entendido?

— Eu... não sei se posso.

— Tem que tentar. Tenta-o, Alby. Não fumaria um pacote de cigarros, nem beberia uma garrafa de uísque ou injetaria uma dose de heroína estando grávida. Pois é a mesma coisa. Tem que se tranquilizar.

As lágrimas começaram a rodar pelas bochechas do Amber.

— Me diga como.

— Confia em mim — disse ele — Sei que não sou o tipo com quem certamente sonhava desde pequena. Não sou um cavalheiro de reluzente armadura, Alby. Sou consciente disso. Mas não vou deixar você na mão. Não vou abandonar a nosso filho. Deixa que eu me ocupe de tudo. Confia em mim e se concentre no pequeno J.W.

Ela piscou.

— J.W.?

Ele assentiu.

— Assim se chama — disse e esboçou um terno sorriso enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo . — Mas diz que sua mãe o chama Jimmy.

— Ele... ele disse seu nome?

Ele assentiu.

— Ao princípio pensei que eram as iniciais de Jameson Willem, em honra de seu pai e do Will, mas não estava muito convencido — fechou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre a barriga de Amber — Psiu, escuta entre em minha mente e fala com seu filho, Alby.

Amber pousou as mãos sobre as dele e fechou os olhos e Edge ouviu aquela vozinha que já se tornou familiar. «Estou bem. Cada vez mais forte. Por que mamãe está tão triste?»

Amber abriu os olhos bruscamente e voltaram a saltar-se as lágrimas.

— É ele.

— Sim, é ele.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, voltou a concentrar-se e murmurou:

— É James William. Esse é seu nome, por meu pai e pelo Will, mas o bastante diferente para que seja dele.

Edge esboçou um sorriso.

— Isso. Isso sim encaixa.

— E está bem. Neste momento, está bem. São e forte.

— Sim. E nisso tem que se concentrar. Se tivermos algo pelo que sofrer, Alby sofreremos quando chegar o momento. Mas não antes — ela assentiu com firmeza — Confia em mim, Alby. vou ocupar me de tudo. De você. Do J.w. De tudo.

«Eu confio em você, papai».

— Eu também — murmurou ela e levantou o olhar para ele.

Edge sentiu de repente que uma lâmina de aço transpassava seu flanco. Deus, como ia estar à altura daquela promessa? A única pessoa que tinha dedicado a ele tanta confiança tinha sido sua querida Bridget, e ele tinha falhado. Tinha permitido que Stiles a degolasse. Tinha-a deixado morrer. Aterrava-lhe pensar que alguém a quem queria tanto dependesse dele outra vez.

Desta vez não o suportaria.

— Obrigado, Edge — murmurou Amber — Obrigado — fechou os olhos outra vez e adormeceu. Seu corpo se relaxou sob o edredom e sua respiração se fez profunda e rítmica.

— Não, Alby — sussurrou ele — Obrigada a você.

Separou as mãos dela, exalou um profundo suspiro e ao virar-se para a porta viu que Tamara estava ali, com uma taça de chá nas mãos e lágrimas lhe correndo pelo rosto.

Quando Amber abriu os olhos de novo, o sol entrava em torrentes pela janela e Alicia estava sentada em uma cadeira, junto à cama. Piscou e fixou o olhar em sua amiga.

— Como conseguiu...?

— Edge me chamou ontem à noite. Disse-me que não queria que ficasse sozinha enquanto os outros descansavam, e seu pai alugou um avião para chegar ao amanhecer.

Amber suspirou.

— Que tal está Willem? Deram-lhe o Ambrósia-6?

— Sim, assim que voltamos — Alicia deu de ombros — Serafina diz que tem melhor aspecto.

— E você o que acha?

Alicia evitou seu olhar.

— É muito cedo para saber.

Alicia acreditava que a fórmula não tinha funcionado. Amber compreendeu em seguida.

— Embora funcionasse — disse Amber , — o efeito não é permanente. Dura uns meses, no máximo, e logo...

— Deixa-o, Amber. Se funcionar, estupendo. Não adiantemos os acontecimentos. Já tem muitas coisas com que preocupar-se seus olhos se posaram sobre o volumoso ventre do Amber.

— Eric fez algum progresso ontem à noite?

Alicia desviou os olhos. .

— Edge diz que tenho que evitar que você pense nas coisas negativas.

— É a melhor amiga do Edge ou a minha?

— Amber...

— Diga-me isso Preciso saber o que está acontecendo, Alicia.

Alicia esticou os lábios, mas ao fim respondeu: .

— Não conseguem duplicar a fórmula com seu sangue. Ao que parece, o Ambrósia-7 é muito diferente do Ambrósia-6. Eric diz que seu sangue mudou. Acha que talvez, depois da gravidez, mude outra vez. Mas não há modo de estarmos seguros — Amber fechou os olhos — Mas conseguiu fazer os experiências sem destruir a amostra que nos trouxe — apressou-se a acrescentar Alicia — O que significa que poderemos administrar-la no Will.

— Essa ampola é a única que resta. E pode ser que não haja mais.

— Ou pode ser que sim. Deus, Amber, desde quando é tão pessimista? — Amber suspirou. Roncavam-lhe tanto as tripas que Alicia sorriu . — Tem fome?

— Uma fome de lobo. E parece que não me sacio — franziu o cenho, sentou-se na cama e afastou o edredom . — Mas pelo menos já não vomito.

— Não, eu diria que já superou essa etapa – disse indicando com a cabeça a barriga de Amber.

Amber passou as mãos pelo abdômen.

— Aumentou desde ontem à noite. Tudo vai muito depressa, Alicia. Já não sei o que pensar.

— Pois está com sorte, porque estou aqui para dizer a você o que tem que fazer. Agora mesmo, quero que tome uma ducha, ponha roupa limpa e faça algo no cabelo. Quando acabar, vou preparar o maior café da manhã que tenha comido na vida.

— Será um milagre que encontre comida nesta casa.

— Mas acha que vim com as mãos vazias? Quando vinha para cá do aeroporto parei em um supermercado que abre toda a noite. Também eu gosto de comer, sabe?

Amber sorriu e deu a mão a sua amiga. — É um sol. — Bom, vou ser tia. Tenho que me cuidar bem — apertou a mão de Amber e se voltou para a porta, mas se deteve ao chegar a ela — Tam deixou um pouco de roupa do Eric no armário. E Edge me pediu para dizer a você que foram levar o Stiles para outro lugar.

— Aonde? — perguntou Amber.

Alicia deu de ombros.

— Não me disse. Só me disse que o levaram a um lugar onde não poderá encontrá-lo – suspirou — Que desilusão. Eu teria gostado de ver cara a cara a esse safado. I

— Está se tornando uma autêntica guerreira, sabia?

— Estou me tornando muitas coisas. Mas mudar é bom. E agora, anda, vá tomar uma ducha.

Amber obedeceu. Mas, enquanto estava sob o jorro da ducha, pegou-se olhando com assombro a forma inusitada que apresentava seu corpo; teria se examinado nua em um espelho, se houvesse algum na casa. Passou as mãos pela barriga e, ao fazê-lo, sentiu um golpezinho de dentro — ficou imóvel e deixou a mão imóvel. O bebê deu outro pontapé e ela sorriu e logo tornou rir.

— Ei, você, já vi que está acordado, hem?

Perguntou-se se significaria algo que o bebê estivesse acordado e ativo durante o dia. Deus tinha tantas perguntas...

Vestiu seu jeans sem fechar, uma camisa branca do Eric e seu sutiã, embora tivesse que afrouxar as alças. Alicia e ela comeram entre as duas um montão de tortinhas e uma deliciosa omelete e beberam uma cafeteira inteira. Logo, Amber tirou as sacolas do porta-malas do carro e mostrou a Alicia a roupa de bebê que tinha comprado. Passaram o dia falando e Alicia passou creme na barriga de Amber, pois tinha esticado tanto a pele que começava a arder e a pinicar.

Ao entardecer, Amber se sentia um pouco mais otimista, graças ao bom humor de Alicia e às promessas que Edge lhe tinha feito no dia anterior. Possivelmente tudo saísse bem, afinal de contas. Talvez Edge conseguisse surrupiar a verdade de Stiles, e Eric pudesse usar a informação para resolver o mistério de seu sangue.

Possivelmente.

Sentada em uma poltrona da sala de estar, suspirou e levantou o olhar ao ver Edge entrar, uns minutos depois de que anoitecesse. Ele se deteve na soleira e cravou seus olhos nela. Amber compreendeu então que estava fazendo o que ele queria que fizesse. Confiar nele. Acreditar nele. Depender dele. Nunca tinha tido intenção de fazer tal coisa, E lhe dava medo. Gostava de dominar a situação, cuidar de si mesma, sem necessitar de ninguém. Mas aquilo... aquilo era diferente.

Estava completamente apaixonada por ele. E isso aumentava seus temores.

 **Capítulo 22**

Edge tomou Amber pela mão e a conduziu ao jardim pela porta detrás da casa. Na grama, rodeado ali por uma cerca, havia um balanço antigo do qual podiam contemplar as estrelas.

Sentaram-se no balanço. Edge passou um braço sobre seus ombros e a abraçou.

— Faz uma noite bonita — disse. Amber levantou o olhar para ele.

— Sim.

— Mas dói algo em você.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer que não, mas ao ver seu olhar se deu conta de que não serviria de nada.

— Como sabe?

— Sinto-a. Cada vez mais. O que dói, Alby?

— As costas, principalmente.

Edge a fez deitar-se sobre seu colo e passou sua mão sobre as costas, exercendo uma leve pressão.

— Oxalá pudesse aliviar você.

— Já o faz — disse-lhe ela, fechando os olhos . — Só estando aqui.

— Alegra-me sabê-lo.

— Isto não durará muito, Edge — disse ela . — A este passo, o bebê poderia nascer a qualquer momento, e eu...

— Está assustada. — Ela assentiu — Eu me ocuparei de que tudo saia bem.

— Seriamente acha que pode conseguir? — perguntou ela, um pouco mais tranquila.

— Tenho que acreditar. Não posso aceitar a alternativa. Mas o que eu ache não importa. A pergunta é: você acha?

Amber abriu os olhos e olhou seu rosto.

— Parece uma loucura, mas sim.

Ele assentiu, satisfeito.

— Então, agarre-se a isso.

— Tentarei.

Edge se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou com ternura nos lábios.

— Sim, tente — disse.

Amber ouviu que a porta traseira se abria e sentiu que os outros saíam ao jardim. Levantou-se, sonolenta, e viu que Tamara se aproximava dela pela grama.

— Vou ver como vai Eric — disse Edge — Descansa aqui um momento. Desfruta a noite.

— Está bem — Amber estava confusa. Inquietava-lhe a ternura do Edge, o olhar de seus olhos. Perguntava-se o que significava e tentava não ter esperanças.

Edge se levantou e saudou a Tamara ao cruzar-se com ela a caminho da casa. Amber o olhou afastar-se com lágrimas nos olhos. Deus, por que tinha que ser tão maravilhoso? Por que a fazia ter ilusões que não podiam fazer-se realidade?

Ou sim?

— Será que alguma vez descansa? — perguntou Edge ao entrar no laboratório.

Eric, que estava inclinado sobre o microscópio, ergueu-se e esfregou os olhos.

— Como tudo vai tão depressa, não me atrevo a baixar o ritmo — tirou uma plaqueta de cristal do microscópio e pôs outra . — Que tal está Amber?

— Aterrorizada. Embora finja não estar.

— E Stiles?

— Segue no quarto do sótão, envelhecendo. Não vejo muitas mudanças — Edge apontou com a cabeça as ampolas escuras que havia em um suporte, junto ao Eric — O Ambrósia-6 é um desses?

— Não, isso são amostras do sangue de Amber Lily. Este é uma réplica do soro que Stiles chamou Ambrósia-7.

— Mas não serve para nada.

— Para nossos propósitos, não — respondeu Eric — O A-6 eu embalei e o guardei na geladeira. Aí estará a salvo até que alguém o leve ao Willem.

— Bem pensado. Não queremos que lhe aconteça nada — disse Edge enquanto olhava a geladeira, do outro lado do laboratório.

— Não. Mas, por isso Alicia me disse, não acredito que Willem possa sobreviver muito mais tempo sem ele. Pelo visto o primeiro tratamento não está surtindo efeito.

Edge baixou a cabeça e procurou afogar seu sentimento de culpa.

— Deveria ir dar uma olhada no Stiles – disse lentamente.

Eric, que havia tornado a olhar pelo microscópio, levantou-se.

— Pensei que havia dito que não havia mudanças aparentes.

— Não, ao menos para mim. Mas segue envelhecendo e eu não posso adivinhar quanto tempo resta. Confiava em que você sim pudesse. Afinal de contas, temos que encontrar um modo de fazê-lo falar antes que morra e leve seus segredos à tumba.

Eric assentiu pensativo.

— Nisso tem razão — tirou as luvas de látex e se encaminhou para a porta — Está bem. Vou dar-lhe uma olhada — Edge saiu atrás dele do laboratório. Quando entraram na espaçosa sala de estar, Eric franziu o cenho — Onde estão todos?

— Lá fora. Faz uma noite bonita, Eric. Muito cálida para esta época do ano. Amber acredita que seus pais e Rhiannon chegarão muito em breve.

— Me alegro que seus pais estejam aqui para apoiá-la.

— Sim, fará bem a ela estar com sua mãe — disse Edge — Acredito que eu também vou sair um momento.

Eric assentiu e se dirigiu para as escadas. Assim que o perdeu de vista, Edge deu meia volta e retornou correndo ao laboratório. Aproximou-se da pequena geladeira, abriu-a e abriu uma caixa cheia de espuma de embalagem. A ampola estava ali, envolta em espuma plástica. Pegou-a e retirou a embalagem. Logo procurou uma ampola vazia para substituí-la e voltou a colocar a caixa.

Ninguém devia inteirar-se. Ao menos até que voltasse a abrir a caixa. Depois, possivelmente Amber o odiasse por aquilo. Demônios, todos o odiariam. Mas o que mais o surpreendia era que lhe importasse tanto.

Possivelmente os outros o perdoassem com o tempo, se seu plano funcionasse. Se não, nunca o perdoaria. Mas Amber... Amber jamais o perdoaria, nem se ele tivesse êxito. Fechou os olhos e segurou com força a ampola. Não importava que ela o odiasse. Tinha que fazê-lo. Por ela. E por seu filho. Mas como desejava que houvesse algum outro modo de fazê-lo!

Amber se balançava suavemente no fofo assento do balanço, com Tamara a seu lado. As estrelas titilavam no céu como se o mundo estivesse em paz. Como se as vidas de Willem e de seu filho não pendessem por um fio. Alicia não tinha contado a verdade sobre o estado de Will. Tinha tentado lhe tirar importância. Mas Amber sentia que a presença do Willem ia se desvanecendo.

— Que noite tão bonita — disse Eric ao sair ao jardim.

— Alicia foi à cozinha fazer o jantar para as duas — disse-lhe Amber — Donovan e Dante foram percorrer o imóvel, para assegurar-se de que não há ninguém rondando por aqui.

Ele assentiu.

— Não é má ideia. Stiles segue tendo muitos sócios. E Roland?

— Acredito que foi esperar a Rhiannon. Sente muitas saudades. — disse Tamara em voz baixa.

Eric a olhou nos olhos, e de repente pareceram falar-se em silêncio. Amber baixou os olhos e fingiu não notá-lo.

— Onde está Edge? — perguntou, estranhando que não estivesse com Eric.

— Não está aqui fora?

— Não. Que eu saiba tinha ido ao laboratório ver como estava.

— Que estranho — disse Eric — Me disse que ia sair a reunir-se com vocês.

O coração de Amber deu um salto. Edge havia dito que ele se encarregaria de tudo, que encontraria um modo de fazer Stiles falar antes que morresse e se…?

Tamara a olhou nos olhos e adivinhou o que estava pensando.

— Não fará mal ao Stiles. Deixou de lado seus desejos de vingança, Amber.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Sei, mas mesmo assim... — levantou-se com esforço. A barriga tinha inchado ainda mais durante a noite — Me diga onde está escondido Stiles, Eric. Tenho que me assegurar.

— Vamos com você — disse Tamara, e a segurou pelo braço se por acaso necessitasse ajuda.

Voltaram a entrar na casa, subiram as escadas e percorreram o corredor até o final. Eric abriu uma porta que dava a outra escada, mais antiga, que raramente usava. Conduziu-as por aquela escada até outra porta que dava ao gigantesco sótão.

— Está escondido aqui em cima?

— Edge disse que tinha que afastá-lo de você — disse Eric enquanto as conduzia pelo sótão — Embora estranhasse que queira protegê-lo.

— Não queria proteger ao Stiles, e sim a Amber – disse Tam.

Amber soltou um gemido.

— Stiles não está em condições de me fazer nenhum dano.

— Fisicamente, não — Tamara lhe apertou o braço — Mas emocionalmente, sim. Amber, se o tivesse matado, não sei se teria conseguido superar. Você não é uma assassina. É muito boa, embora aparentemente seja também muito dura. Edge se deu conta. Sabe.

Amber esticou os lábios e manteve os olhos fixos à frente enquanto percorriam o sótão e cruzavam uma porta além da qual se instalou um quarto. Uma cama, uma mesinha de cabeceira e um abajur. O teto se abaulava ali ao redor da janela. Não havia muito mais. As mantas estavam revoltas, mas a cama estava vazia. E a janela aberta.

Eric ficou olhando um momento a cama e logo se voltou para elas.

— Stiles se foi.

— E Edge também — disse uma voz atrás deles, e ao voltar-se, Amber viu o Roland ali parado — Descobri faz um momento que Stiles tinha desaparecido e revirei a casa procurando o Edge. Mas não está.

Amber segurou-se aos pés da cama para manter-se direita. Eric apoiou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

— Sei Amber. Sei que é decepcionante. Deus, estava seguro de que deixaria de lado sua sede de vingança por seu bem, mas...

— Não é isso — balbuciou ela.

Todos a olharam, mas ninguém disse nada. Amber sabia, entretanto, o que estavam pensando. Que era uma dessas mulheres patéticas que se deixavam cegar pelo amor e se negavam a ver os defeitos que para outros reluziam como luzes de néon. E por um momento se perguntou se era certo.

— Amber, pequena — disse Roland com suavidade . — Sei que é difícil aceitar que alguém a quem quer não pense em ninguém, mas...

— Se Edge levou Stiles, foi para tentar lhe tirar a verdade. Não para matá-lo. Ele não faria isso.

Os homens se olharam. Tamara a rodeou com o braço.

— Tem razão. Edge não seria capaz de abandoná-la.

— Tam, talvez seja melhor não alimentar falsas esperanças — disse Eric.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Eu sei quando um homem está apaixonado, e Edge está louco pela Amber.

Amber a olhou com Surpresa — Vamos querida. Está muito pálida. Precisa se deitar um momento.

— Preciso comer algo — disse ela.

— Vocês vão procurar Dante e Donovan e tentem encontrar ao Edge — disse-lhes Tam.

Os dois homens partiram a toda pressa. Tam e Amber os seguiram mais devagar e, quando os perderam de vista, Amber disse:

— Não é verdade, sabe?

— O que?

— Que Edge esteja apaixonado por mim. Edge é um espírito livre. Um solitário. Não é dos que se apaixonam.

Tam sorriu.

— Acredita nisso?

— Sei.

— E acredita conhecê-lo muito bem?

— Sim — respondeu ela — Às vezes é como se estivéssemos um dentro do outro. Entendo-o muito bem.

— Já percebi.

— E sei que não está apaixonado. Mas também sei que não me teria feito tantas promessas se pensasse em rompê-las ao primeiro sinal de mudança. Está tramando algo, Tam. Deve acreditar que sabe como fazer com que Stiles fale.

Tam assentiu.

— Continue acreditando nele, Amber, seja o que for que digam os outros. Você é quem melhor o conhece.

— Sim.

Chegaram ao andar de baixo e Tam a conduziu ao sofá da sala de estar, junto à chaminé de gás. Amber deixou que a agasalhasse. Sentia-se frágil, esgotada e a ponto de chorar. Recostou-se no braço acolchoado do sofá e recolheu as pernas.

— Voltará, Tam — murmurou — Sei que voltará.

Tam assentiu.

— Agarre-se a essa ideia.

Amber tentou. Mas não era fácil. A noite foi passando e os homens retornaram sem ter encontrado rastro algum do Edge nem do Stiles. Estavam cada vez mais zangados. Quando os pais de Amber, Rhiannon e Morgan chegaram por fim, Amber estava fora de si, com medo que chegassem a conclusões equivocadas e pensassem o pior de Edge. Essa preocupação se dissipou levemente, entretanto, quando viu entrar Serafina e Willem atrás deles.

Will estava macilento E curvado e arrastava os pés, apoiando-se pesadamente na bengala e nos ombros de Fina.

Amber se levantou do sofá, surpreendida ao vê-los. Como era possível que tivesse piorado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Correu para ele, mas se deteve ao ver sua expressão de perplexidade. Então se deu conta de que não era o único que a olhava assim. Seus pais pareciam atônitos, e Rhiannon a olhava com a boca aberta.

— Meu deus — disse — Isto é muito pior do que imaginava.

— Oh, não é para tanto — disse Eric — Jameson, nos acompanhe à biblioteca, sim? Temos que falar.

Jameson levantou as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

— Em seguida volto docinho.

— Espera papai.

— Me dê... me dê um minuto.

— Eu também vou — disse Rhiannon, e os dois saíram seguindo ao Eric. Donovan, Dante e Roland já estavam na biblioteca.

— É como se pensassem que já estou morto — disse Will com voz débil e rouca, embora irônica — Que tal está, Amber Lily? — estendeu-lhe os braços, embora Serafina continuasse segurando-o pela cintura.

Amber o abraçou suavemente.

— Está horrível — disse.

— E você parece que engoliu uma bola de praia — ela retrocedeu e lhe sorriu — Bom, eu não penso em perder a reunião secreta da sala ao lado.

Acha que poderá me levar até ali, meu amor? perguntou Will.

Serafina lhe sorriu.

— Não até que tenhamos o que viemos procurar, carinho — olhou a Tamara — e a segunda dose?

— Está no laboratório de Eric. Leva-o para a biblioteca, Fina. Eu lhes trarei a injeção.

Serafina assentiu e Will a rodeou com o braço. Amber se colocou do outro lado, mas sua mãe a deteve levantando uma mão e ocupou seu lugar, apesar de que não parecia poder afastar os olhos da barriga de Amber.

— Já sei que estou imensa.

— Está preciosa. Resplandecente. Mas parece esgotada — Angélica sorriu — Estou assombrada. A chamada da Tam não nos preparou para isto.

— Bom, é provável que lhes fizesse uma descrição bastante precisa naquele momento. Dá a impressão de que me expando exponencialmente.

Sua mãe a olhou com preocupação.

— Edge me proibiu pensar nisso — disse Amber.

— No que?

— No que acontecerá se este crescimento acelerado continua quando o bebê nascer. Terá vinte anos por esta data, o ano que vem? Morrerá de velho antes de começar o colégio? E se não conseguir sobreviver ao parto?

— Basta, Amber — disse Will com firmeza, e lhe lançou um olhar severo — Edge tem razão. Que bem pode lhes fazer pensar assim?

— Nenhum Will. Sei. Mas sabê-lo não impede que essas perguntas me ressonem constantemente na cabeça.

Quase tinham chegado à biblioteca. Will se movia muito devagar e tinha que parar a cada poucos passos para descansar.

— Do que acha que vai tratar a grande reunião? — perguntou Angélica.

Amber suspirou.

— Trata-se do Edge. Desapareceu e levou ao Stiles — os olhos da Angélica se dilataram — Eric e Roland parecem acreditar que ao final Edge decidiu vingar-se do Stiles. Mas eu sei que não é assim — abriu a porta da biblioteca E se afastou para que Serafina e Angélica ajudassem Wil a entrar.

— Esse safado — estava dizendo Rhiannon — Se lhe fizer mal antes que saibamos o que precisamos saber, eu...

— Não seja ridícula, princesa — disse Jameson, interrompendo-a. Estão todos equivocados. Eu passei mais tempo com o Edge que qualquer um de vocês. Se levou ao Stiles é porque acreditava saber como fazê-lo falar.

— Eu gostaria de estar de acordo com você, Jamey disse Roland, aflito — Mas se o que queria era fazê-lo falar poderia tê-lo feito aqui.

— Não é culpa sua — disse Donovan — Não esqueçam que não teve ninguém que o ensinasse, ninguém que lhe explicasse as coisas.

— Isso faz mais de cinquenta anos, Donovan. Se o está usando como desculpa... — disse Dante.

— Eu não o ouvi dar nenhuma desculpa! — estalou Jameson — Deus, estão todos procurando explicações para uma perversidade que não existe. Estou dizendo que ele levou ao Stiles para fazê-lo falar.

— E que método poderia empregar em outro lugar que não pudesse empregar aqui? — perguntou Eric.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, Tamara entrou correndo na sala.

— O Ambrósia-6! — gritou com uma caixa de cortiça branca vazia nas mãos — Não está aqui!

— Não — murmurou Amber, agarrando-se ao braço do Will — Por favor, Deus, isso não.

Will assentiu lentamente.

— Bom, suponho que isso responde à pergunta do Eric — disse — Vai suborná-lo... lhe oferecendo a vida.

Jameson fechou os olhos.

— Will tem razão. Stiles é desses homens que anseiam a imortalidade a qualquer custo. Teria dado qualquer coisa pela última dose da A-6, inclusive sabendo que talvez agora não funcione. É provável que Edge soubesse que era a única oportunidade que tinha de lhe arrancar a verdade.

— Não — murmurou Serafina — Não!

Will a abraçou, embora tivesse que apoiar-se na parede para manter-se em pé.

— Se Edge pode lhe tirar informação que ajude a Amber e ao bebê, valerá a pena. Eu teria feito o mesmo — Serafina começou a chorar contra seu peito — Não o reprove, Amber Lily — disse-lhe Willem — Sabe que não quero viver a sua custa, nem a de seu filho. Se ele não o fizesse, o faria eu mesmo – seus joelhos se dobraram um pouco. Serafina se afastou e o enlaçou pela cintura. Logo se voltou para os outros.

— Temos que levá-lo para uma cama. Precisa descansar.

Jameson se aproximou e, tomando ao Will nos braços, tirou-o da sala. Serafina foi atrás dele.

— Irei ver se necessitam de algo — disse Tamara, e saiu apressadamente.

— Donovan, você e eu deveríamos continuar procurando Edge até que amanheça — disse Dante — Você, que é seu sire, é quem tem um vínculo mais forte com ele.

Amber se deixou cair em uma poltrona e pensou que Dante se equivocava. Ela era quem tinha um vínculo mais poderoso com o Edge. Sabia que só levou ao Stiles com intenção de lhe arrancar seus segredos. Mas e se estivesse errada ao confiar nele? Edge acabava de assinar a sentença de morte de seu melhor amigo?

Começou a chorar e sentiu de repente que um punho gigantesco se fechava sobre seus rins e seu abdômen. A pressão era muito intensa. Gritou, e pensou que certamente a teriam ouvido em toda a casa.

— Bom, aqui estamos. Só os dois. Engraçado, não é mesmo? Que, dentre tanta gente, eu seja quem está com você no final — Edge se achava sentado em uma desconjuntada cadeira de madeira, fumando um cigarro enquanto observava ao ancião, que jazia no chão, coberto com um tecido de lona. Edge o tinha carregado nas costas até que tinha encontrado uma granja abandonada. Estava usando um abrigo que havia fora. Usar a casa teria sido muito óbvio. E, além disso, não tinha muito tempo.

— Nós dois sabemos que isto não é o fim — disse Stiles lentamente.

— Ah, não?

— Não vai deixar que eu morra.

Edge deu de ombros, deu um lento trago no cigarro e exalou a fumaça.

— Isso depende de você, Stiles. Não há nada de que gostaria mais que ver você morrer. Talvez até o ajudasse. Mas, por sorte para você, encontrei outra razão para viver, além da vingança — assentiu com a cabeça — E suas notas são um tanto... incompletas.

Stiles levou um dedo à cabeça.

— Algumas anotações guardo aqui.

— Como quais?

— A fórmula, por exemplo.

— Oh, a fórmula já descobrimos. Esse Marquand é um ás, sabe? Vai ter que me oferecer algo mais se quiser o presentinho que eu trouxe – Edge tirou a ampola do bolso da jaqueta e o aproximou de Stiles para que pudesse ler a etiqueta.

Os olhos do Stiles se iluminaram, cheios de esperança, umedeceu os lábios.

— Vai me dar?

Edge assentiu.

— Se me disser o que sabe sobre Amber. E o bebê.

— E como sei que vai cumprir sua parte do trato?

Edge deu de ombros, meteu a mão no bolso, tirou uma seringa de injeção e tirou o pacote de celofane. Cravou-a na ampola, atravessando a tampa e sugou todo seu conteúdo.

— Deixarei que aplique você mesmo a injeção. O que acha?

Ofereceu-a ao Stiles. Ele franziu o cenho, tomou e imediatamente a aproximou do braço.

— Não, não, não — disse Edge, levando a mão do Stiles ao chão. — Não pode injetar-se até que me diga o que quero saber. Não sou estúpido. Se deixar que aplique agora, não me dirá nada.

— Pode ser que não me deixe de qualquer modo — disse Stiles — Agora é muito mais forte que eu.

— Mas também sou a única oportunidade que tem, Stiles e agora, me diga, vai começar a falar ou quer continuar perdendo o tempo?

Stiles franziu o cenho e assentiu.

— Por onde quer que comece?'

— Pelo princípio — disse Edge. — Pela concepção.

Stiles assentiu.

— Bom, tem que ser seu sangue. Possui propriedades curativas, sabe? Sempre foi assim, desde criança. Essa foi uma das coisas que descobri sobre ela a primeira vez que a tive em minhas mãos. Uma das coisas que não pus em minhas notas — sacudiu a cabeça lentamente — Mas agora essas qualidades se multiplicaram. Acredito que quando seus espermatozóides entraram em seu corpo... regeneraram-se. Voltaram para a vida. Ela o tornou fértil de novo. Mas provavelmente só com ela.

— Amber é única — resmungou ele.

— O que?

— Nada — Edge pensou que devia concentrar-se e voltou a fixar sua atenção no Stiles — Sua química sanguínea mudou quando ficou grávida.

— Sim. A noite que apareceram, estava fazendo testes com seu sangue. Agora é muito mais poderosa, mas também mais volátil. Mais imprevisível.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que não posso predizer como vai reagir em uma experiência. Injetei uma amostra de plasma em um camundongo e seu tamanho dobrou em duas horas. Outro camundongo morreu, e um terceiro deu a luz.

— Estava prenhe? — perguntou Edge.

— Tinha sido esterilizado — respondeu Stiles.

— Mas, o que você está dizendo?

— Às vezes, o sangue cura. Outras, em compensação, causa... fenômenos inexplicáveis. Não há nenhuma pauta lógica que o explique. E, entretanto, está claro que se trata do fluido mais poderoso que possa imaginar. Assim fiz o soro. O Ambrósia-7. E não pude resistir à tentação de prová-lo.

— Então, injetou-se — disse Edge.

Stiles assentiu.

— E imediatamente comecei a envelhecer.

— Acha que o A-6 reverterá o processo?

— É o único que pode fazê-lo.

— E se só o detém? — perguntou Edge — Suponha que o deixe como está agora mesmo por anos e anos.

— É um risco que estou disposto a correr – Edge sacudiu a cabeça — Posso me aplicar a injeção?

— Só uma ou duas perguntas mais, velho. Logo poderá fazer o que quiser.

Ele assentiu.

— Quer saber algo mais sobre o bebê. Sobre quais são suas possibilidades de sobreviver. Isso não sei. Não tenho modo se saber.

Edge assentiu. Por uma vez, acreditava no Stiles.

— E quanto a Amber? Voltará seu sangue a seu antigo estado quando nascer o bebê?

Stiles assentiu.

— O de sua mãe voltou.

— O que?

— A DIP manteve retida a sua mãe durante a gravidez. Faziam contínuas provas. Sua química sanguínea se alterou drasticamente durante a gravidez, mas não como no caso de Amber. Justo depois do parto tomamos outra amostra. E tinha voltado para seu estado anterior. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que no caso de Amber não aconteça o mesmo.

— Você estava ali quando nasceu Amber Lily?

— Sim, estava ali.

— Houve... complicações?

O velho assentiu.

— Sim. Na realidade, estivemos a ponto de perdê-la.

— A Amber Lily ou a sua mãe? — perguntou Edge.

— À mãe, devido as dores do parto os de sua espécie não suportam muito a dor — deu de ombros — Embora, naquele momento, a ninguém importasse a mãe.

— Claro que não. Para vocês era só um meio para conseguir um fim.

— Se não fosse por nós, sua querida Amber Lily não existiria.

— Pode ser que sim. Pode ser que o destino tivesse mais a ver com isso que você ou a DIP.

— O destino — disse Stiles com desdém.

Edge acendeu outro cigarro, recostou-se no assento e soltou o pulso de Stiles, mas não afastou a mão. Stiles não tentou mover-se.

— Tem uma teoria, não é? Sobre por que a química orgânica de Amber mudou tão drasticamente? Sobre por que seu sangue de repente parece ter esse poder de cura tão poderoso? — Stiles o olhou nos olhos e assentiu — Então, conta-me a e não deixe nada de fora. Logo poderá tomar sua injeção.

Stiles assentiu, tomou ar e seguiu falando.

 **Capítulo 23**

Amber agarrou o ventre e caiu de joelhos enquanto os outros chegavam correndo. Todos, salvo Edge.

— Deus, não. Ainda não! — gritou — Ainda não, ainda não sei o que fazer. Ainda não sei... Ahhhh!

— Calma docinho. Calma — sua mãe a rodeou suavemente com os braços — Vamos. Terá que subir à cama. Tam, Rhiannon...

— Já vamos — disse Rhiannon.

Então as três ajudaram Amber a levantar-se. Seu pai tomou-a nos braços e a levou. Enquanto subiam as escadas, observou seu rosto.

— Eu não estava presente quando você nasceu — disse — É quase como se tivesse a oportunidade de me ressarcir por aquilo.

— Pode ser que não seja a feliz ocasião que estão esperando — murmurou ela — Prepare-se, papai. Não sei... Ahhh!

Jameson apertou o passo e logo Amber se achou na cama. Ela tinha um tato diferente, e Amber pensou vagamente que alguém havia coberto o colchão com algum tipo de material. Mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso. As contrações eram contínuas e muito fortes. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no Edge. «chegou o momento», pensou desesperada. «Edge, onde está? Preciso de você!»

Edge escutou atentamente a teoria do Stiles a respeito do que estava acontecendo ao corpo de Amber, a qual tinha toda a aparência de ser o delírio de um demente..., a não ser porque explicava tudo o que acontecia. E a ele não ocorria outra explicação. De modo que possivelmente não fosse tão descabelada, afinal de contas.

Então ouviu a chamada de Amber como o grito de uma sereia ferida e seu corpo se encheu de energia nervosa. Olhou Stiles.

— Só isso? Isso é tudo o que sabe?

— Isso é tudo o que sei — Stiles olhou a seringa de injeção que sustentava na mão — Vai manter sua palavra?

Edge assentiu uma única vez. Stiles aproximou a seringa de injeção do outro braço, cravou-se a agulha e logo se deteve um momento e olhou ao Edge, como se — surpreendesse que permitisse continuar. Logo seu rosto se obscureceu.

— Como sei que isto não é um truque? Que é de fato a Ambrósia-6?

Edge deu de ombros.

— Como sabe que não é? O que acontece, Stiles? Está se arrependendo?

— Não. Não, esta é minha única esperança. Para continuar vivendo... vale a pena correr qualquer risco.

— Acredite em mim, Stiles, nem tudo que reluz é ouro. Ao menos, para mim.

Stiles tomou ar, afundou a agulha no braço e fez baixar o êmbolo da seringa de injeção. Logo tirou a agulha e a jogou no chão. Jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e aguardou.

— Lembra-se do que aconteceu faz tantos anos? — perguntou Edge — De como matou a minha família?

— Sua família! Demônios, Edge, isso não era uma família. Era uma turma de rua.

— Era minha família.

— Pintinhos. Sem idade, sem poder. Sem experiência. Muito tolos para vivendo.

— Todo este tempo me perguntei por que o fez.

Stiles entreabriu os olhos e olhou para Edge.

— Acaso importa?

— A mim sim.

— Eram delinquentes. Todos eram.

— Era nossa única maneira de sobreviver. Roubar carteiras aqui e lá, roubar o que podíamos, quando tínhamos oportunidade.

Stiles assentiu.

— Um de seus pintinhos me abandonou em um beco, levou minha carteira e meu sangue...

— Sim, Bridget me contou isso. Mas não tirou a sua vida — disse Edge. — Deixou-o viver — observou o rosto de Stiles — Ah, mas aterrorizou você, não é isso? Assustou-o tanto que se mijou nas calças — inclinou a cabeça — riu de você, humilhou-o. Demonstrou que era um covarde.

Stiles franziu o cenho. Já não estava escutando ao Edge.

— Algo vai... mau...

— Assim voltou, certamente com sua própria turma, porque você nunca teve guelra para fazer o trabalho sujo.

— Tinha uns amigos novos — disse Stiles — Um grupo chamado DIP. Estavam tentando me recrutar. Mas levá-los até sua guarida foi... minha iniciativa.

— Assim que os torturaram e depois os mataram. A todos.

— Deus, algo vai mal! — exclamou de repente o velho.

Edge viu que seu rosto começava a mudar. Contraía-se e se enrugava ante seus olhos.

— Tinha razão, Stiles — disse — O que havia na ampola não era Ambrósia-6. Era Ambrósia-7.

— Não...

— Temo que sim.

Stiles levou a mão à garganta e começou a retorcer-se enquanto seu rosto se ia contraindo. A dor devia ser muito intensa, pensou Edge. Bem.

Stiles começou a sofrer convulsões enquanto a fórmula fazia seu efeito. Foi envelhecendo ante o olhar de Edge em uma velocidade vertiginosa.

— Acredito que isto salda nossa dívida — disse Edge — Por Bridget e pelo Scottie. Por Billy Boy e por Ginger. Por tudo o que tem feito para Amber. Por todos os vampiros que atormentou Stiles. Não é nem a metade do que merece.

Os olhos do Stiles se dilataram e se incharam. De repente, ficou imóvel, com o rosto paralisado em um espantoso rictus. Uns segundos depois, sua pele se rachou e se desintegrou, deixando só ossos que por sua vez se pulverizaram até que dele não ficou mais que um montão de cinzas com a vaga forma de um corpo humano.

Edge se levantou e abriu a porta. Uma rajada de ar entrou no abrigo e as cinzas se dispersaram em um torvelinho. Bem. Edge deixou a porta totalmente aberta e pôs-se a correr com todas as suas forças. Amber precisava dele, embora certamente nesse instante também o odiasse.

— Ah, Deus, que dor!

Amber ofegava, seguindo as instruções que sua mãe dava, enquanto se perguntava como uma vampiresa, cujas sensações se centuplicavam, tinha podido suportar aquela dor sem perder a razão. Agarrou-se à mão de sua mãe.

— Logo passará Amber.

— Sei. Se você o superou, eu também posso fazê-lo.

Os homens tinham sido expulsos do quarto. Tamara, Rhiannon, Alicia e Angélica a rodeavam. Tam estava aos pés da cama, e Rhiannon passeava de um lado para outro sem cessar.

— Rhiannon, não pode fazer nada? –perguntou Alicia.

— Não sou médico — disse Rhiannon — E nunca dei a luz — Amber acreditou perceber uma nota de melancolia em sua voz.

— Mas foi princesa. Tenho lido algo sobre as sacerdotisas de Isis. Você tem muito poder. E as mulheres iam a você quando estavam a ponto de dar a luz.

Rhiannon se deteve e olhou para Alicia.

— Esteve fazendo tolices com as artes mágicas, não é, menina?

— Pode ser. Um pouco.

Rhiannon exalou um profundo suspiro.

— É certo. Havia um ritual de iluminação que parecia aliviar a dor das parturientes. Mas faz tanto tempo... — voltou-se para a Angélica e Amber — Querem que eu tente?

— Claro — disse Angélica, olhando Amber para lhe pedir seu consentimento.

— Neste momento, seria capaz de provar qualquer coisa — disse Amber.

Rhiannon subiu à cama, fez Amber sentar-se e deslizou atrás dela, de joelhos colocou um travesseiro sob as coxas e fez com que Amber se deitasse sobre ela em ângulo. Logo tocou com os dedos as têmporas de Amber, fechou os olhos e começou a cantar em uma estranha língua estrangeira que princípio lhes pareceu tosca, mas que muito em breve tomou uma suave cadência.

Angélica observava o rosto de Amber inquisitivamente. Sua filha assentiu com a cabeça, porque, em que pese a suas dúvidas iniciais, sentia algo. Uma espécie de calor que se difundia por seu corpo como um líquido.

— Tam, traz umas velas — sussurrou Alicia . — E também incenso. E sândalo, se tiver, vou amortecer as luzes.

Uns instantes depois, o ambiente do quarto tinha mudado por completo. Tamara voltou a colocar-se ao pé da cama para seguir o progresso do parto. Angélica permanecia sentada em uma cadeira, junto a Amber, cuja mão segurava enquanto lhe dava instruções para que respirasse. Rhiannon seguia acariciando suas têmporas suavemente e cantando com sua voz grave e poderosa. Alicia percorria o quarto colocando velas que ia acendendo, e agitava as mãos para difundir o aroma do incenso. Sobre os abajures tinham posto lenços. E Angélica sussurrava a Ave Maria junto a Amber.

A porta se abriu e entrou Serafina. Ao ver a cena, assentiu e se uniu a elas.

— É hora de empurrar — disse Tamara suavemente — Quando chegar a próxima contração, empurra até chegar a dez, de acordo?

A contração chegou em seguida. Amber começou a empurrar. Todas as mulheres deixaram seus cânticos e suas orações e começaram a contar em voz alta.

— Dez, nove, oito, sete...

Ao chegar a zero, voltaram para suas tarefas anteriores, mas ficaram de novo a contar quando Amber sofreu uma nova contração.

— Está saindo a cabeça. Vai nascer Amber.

A porta se abriu bruscamente. Amber levantou o olhar e viu Edge ali de pé, com os olhos arregalados.

— Oh, Deus — murmurou ele de repente. Parecia a ponto de desmaiar.

— Onde porra está Stiles? — disse Amber, quase sem fôlego e coberta de suor.

— Stiles é pó.

— Então... então o fez? Matou-o?

— Não exatamente. Meu deus, Alby, todo isso pode esperar.

— Não, não pode! Ahhh!

— Empurra agora, empurra — as mulheres começaram a contar e Edge se aproximou e se colocou junto de Amber, frente a sua mãe.

Ao chegar ao zero, Amber voltou a deitar-se sobre o regaço de Rhiannon, ofegando. Quando recuperou o fôlego, disse:

— Me diga o que aconteceu, Edge. Onde está o A-6? O que fez com o Stiles?

Ele segurou sua mão e a levou aos lábios para beijá-la. Logo disse:

— O Ambrósia-6 está no laboratório do Eric, a salvo. Mas em uma ampola sem etiqueta.

Serafina interrompeu de repente sua canção.

— Não o deu ao Stilles?

— Pensava fazê-lo, mas sabia que Amber nunca me perdoaria por isso. Ocorreu-me que talvez pudesse enganar ao Stiles, assim que lhe disse que o daria, mas o que dei a ele foi o sete, não o seis.

Serafina fechou os olhos.

— Graças aos deuses – murmurou . — Tenho que...

— Vá — disse-lhe Amber — vá aplicar no Will. Vamos, depressa.

Serafina saiu correndo do quarto, mas Edge a chamou e lhe disse onde podia encontrar o precioso elixir.

— O que disse Stiles? — perguntou Amber.

Edge sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse clareá-la.

— Que seu sangue sempre teve propriedades curativas. Descobriu-o quando a prendeu na primeira vez. E que seu sangue tinha regenerado de algum modo meu esperma, fazendo-o fértil outra vez. E que a concepção do bebê causou em você uma reação química que certamente retrocederá assim que nasça o bebê.

Ela tomou ar com esforço.

— E do bebê?

— Não sabia nada. Amber tem uma absurda teoria, mas não sabia nada em concreto. Eu não...

— Ah, Deus! — Amber começou a empurrar outra vez ao sentir uma nova contração.

Tamara se inclinou sobre ela.

— Um pouco mais, um pouco mais. Isso. A cabeça está fora!

A contração seguinte se produziu um instante depois. Amber empurrou de novo e sentiu de repente uma onda de alívio. Um momento depois, Tamara se levantou levando nos braços um bebê envolto em uma manta. Amber apertou com força a mão de Edge e murmurou:

— Por favor, por favor...

E então a trouxinha se moveu. E um suave pranto, amortecido e borbulhante, saiu dele. Tamara pôs o bebê em seus braços. Ela sustentou a seu filho e olhou soluçando seu rosto rosado e manchado de branco, e seus olhos abertos e brilhantes.

— Está vivo. Deus, Edge, está vivo.

— Não só está vivo, mas também é grande e forte — disse Tamara com um sorriso. Amber suspirou.

— O sonho estava errado.

— O sonho? — perguntou sua mãe.

Amber sentiu de repente outra contração muito aguda. Gritou e entregou o bebê a seu pai. Edge tomou a seu filho e o abraçou suavemente, olhando seu rostinho, cheio de felicidade.

— Hei J.W., quanto me alegra te conhecer por fim — sussurrou.

— Oh, Deus, o que está acontecendo? — gritou Amber.

Edge levantou o olhar, alarmado.

Tamara, que continuava aos pés da cama, olhou aos dois.

— Há outro bebê — disse.

Edge sentiu que fraquejavam suas pernas. Angélica se levantou de um salto e se inclinou sobre a cama.

— Me dê o bebê. Não vai acontecer nada. Vêem aqui, pequenino.

Edge deixou que lhe tirasse o bebê dos braços. Angélica saiu do quarto com o bebê e Edge voltou a concentrar-se em Amber e na cena que tinha lugar ante seus olhos. Não suportava ver como sofria. Sentia-se confuso. Se havia dois bebês, por que tinha ouvido só uma voz?

Amber empurrou e as mulheres começaram a contar enquanto Edge lhe sussurrava que tudo ia dar certo, embora não estivesse seguro disso. Só sabia que ela precisava ouvi-lo.

Angélica retornou. Tinha forrado com grossas mantas o que parecia a gaveta de uma cômoda lavrada. Tinha lavado e vestido o bebê, envolveu-o em uma manta e deitou ali dentro. Deixou o berço improvisado sobre uma mesa para esperar ao segundo bebê e, tirando o menino dela, foi sentar-se com ele ao lado da cama enquanto o embalava suavemente.

Amber deixou o corpo frouxo.

— Deus, não posso. Não posso mais. Não posso...

Angélica se inclinou e Amber tocou a mão do recém-nascido. Edge viu que o pequeno agarrava com força seu dedo indicador. E de repente Amber pareceu ganhar forças.

Começou a empurrar quando o disseram. Tinha o rosto ruborizado e o cabelo empapado de suor. Estava exausta. Edge o sentia. Sentia tudo: a dor, o cansaço, mas, sobretudo, o medo.

— Está quase aqui. Um empurrão mais, Amber disse Tamara.

Ela empurrou de novo, obrigando ao seu segundo filho a vir ao mundo.

— É uma menina — disse Tam enquanto envolvia delicadamente ao bebê. Mas não sorria — Vamos pequenina. Vamos — posou a mão sobre o peito da menina e a sacudiu suavemente — Vamos, amorzinho, respira.

Mas a menina não se moveu, nem começou a chorar.

— Trarei para o Eric — murmurou Tam, dando a volta.

Deixou à menina no berço improvisado e se dirigiu à porta abafando um soluço.

«Não, não pode ser».

Edge levantou o olhar bruscamente. Essa voz. Essa voz familiar.

«Traga-me a minha irmã!» e de repente Edge soube o que tinha que fazer.

 **Capítulo 24**

Amber via horrorizada como seu sonho ia se fazendo realidade, como um filme que discorresse em câmara lenta ante seus olhos. Edge cruzava o quarto, tomava a gaveta da cômoda e baixava o olhar para ela. Exalava um suspiro e se voltava para a cama.

A parte dianteira da gaveta estava lavrada com intrincados desenhos. Daquele ângulo, parecia uma caixa lavrada. Como a de seu sonho. Amber levantou o olhar e viu que por seu rosto rolava uma única lágrima.

— Não — murmurou — Não, Edge, isto não pode estar acontecendo.

— Psiu, aguenta, Alby — ele se aproximou da cama, junto à qual Angélica sustentava nos braços ao menino, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas — Ponha-o aqui. Deite-o junto de sua irmã.

— Mas, Edge, está...

— Por favor — sussurrou Edge com voz enrouquecida pela emoção.

Angélica se levantou e pôs suavemente o menino na gaveta, junto à menina imóvel. Edge se ajoelhou no chão, junto à cama. Amber se levantou para ver o que fazia. Olhou o rosto de sua filha. Estava pálida e tinha um leve colorido azul na pele. Era tão pequena, muito menor que o menino... Mas, enquanto olhava com o coração oprimido pelo peso da dor, o menino começou a mover a mão ao acaso. Quando tocou a mão sem vida do outro bebê, começou a fechá-la e a abri-la de maneira reflexa e agarrou os dedos de sua irmã.

A porta se abriu e Tamara e Eric entraram no quarto seguidos pelos outros. Inclusive Will conseguiu chegar até lá. Reuniram-se no quarto e ficaram calados ao tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo ante seus olhos. Amber sabia que estavam ali. Mas não podia afastar os olhos de seus bebês.

— Edge... – murmurou . — Seu rosto... estou imaginando isso?

— Não, já tem mais cor. Eu também o vejo.

— Está se movendo — murmurou Angélica — Olhem seu pezinho...

De repente um pranto agudo e áspero, semelhante ao balido de um cordeiro recém-nascido, rompeu o silêncio. A garotinha que jazia no berço improvisado começou a retorcer-se e a chorar enquanto seu rosto se contraía.

Amber estendeu os braços, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Edge se inclinou sobre o berço e tomou aos dois bebês nos braços. Levantou-se e os pôs na cama, com sua mãe, cada um em um braço. Amber olhou para um e para o outro, chorando copiosamente.

Edge ficou ali olhando-os um momento; logo se deixou cair em uma poltrona próxima, como se não pudesse sustentar-se em pé.

— Como... como sabia o que tinha que fazer Edge? — perguntou Jameson, agachando-se diante dele.

— J.W. me disse. Acho que... acredito que ele a curou.

— É lógico — disse Eric — O sangue de sua mãe tem propriedades que curam. Se combinarem com os poderes do sangue de um vampiro, obtém-se uma substância poderosamente curativa.

— Pode ser — Edge sacudiu a cabeça — Stiles tinha a descabelada teoria de que, de algum modo, o bebê controlava algumas coisa do interior do ventre de sua mãe. Por isso o sangue de Amber tinha de repente muito mais poder. Esse poder não provinha dela, mas sim do bebê. Até pensava que o bebê podia ter certo controle sobre a forma como se manifestava esse poder. Eu não acreditava nisso, mas agora... já não estou tão seguro.

— Talvez devêssemos dar a esta nova família um pouco de tempo para que estejam sozinhos — disse Angélica, que estava atrás de Jameson, com as mãos apoiadas sobre seus ombros — Mas não muito. Estou desejando começar a mimar a meus netos.

Jameson se levantou e se aproximou de Amber para lhe dar um beijo na fronte.

— Tinha razão ao confiar nele, mesmo quando todo mundo duvidava.

— Você não duvidou — disse ela.

— Eu confio em seu julgamento.

Um a um foram se aproximando da cama para beijar aos bebês. Alicia chorava tanto que não podia falar. Will só lhes acariciou as cabecinhas. Amber pensou que tinha melhor aspecto e notou que levava um curativo no braço, como se acabasse de injetar-se. Meia dose não tinha sido suficiente, mas, depois de injetar o resto, o soro parecia estar fazendo efeito.

— Acha que funcionou? — perguntou-lhe Amber, esquadrinhando seu rosto.

— O que importa? Se não funcionar, deixarei que J.W. agarre-me o dedo.

Amber não o contrariou, não disse que não podiam ter certeza de que o poder curativo de J.W. surtisse sobre todos o mesmo efeito que tinha surtido sobre sua irmã e que não tinham razões para acreditar que concedesse a imortalidade. Mas antes que acabasse de formular aquela ideia, Will lhe piscou um olho.

— Funcionou, Amber. Tenho certeza.

Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para a porta.

Quando saiu do quarto, Amber olhou ao Edge. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto ela. Mas a olhou nos olhos, levantou-se com esforço da cadeira e se aproximou.

— Acha que poderá se separar deles um momento?

— Não quero deixar de tocá-los — murmurou Amber — Mas quase não posso manter a cabeça erguida.

Tirou à menina de seus braços.

— Vai precisar de um nome.

— O que acha de Bridget? — perguntou Amber suavemente.

Edge levantou o olhar, surpreso. Ao olhar, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Obrigado.

— Você me agradece? Isto foi possível graças a você, Edge. Cumpriu sua promessa. Conseguiu que Stiles falasse sem tirar a cura de Will. E salvou a nossa pequena.

— Seu irmão salvou-a.

— Os dois a salvaram.

Edge abraçou um momento à pequena e a deixou logo em seu berço. Logo tomou ao pequeno, beijou-lhe na bochecha e o depositou junto de sua irmã.

— Vai ser uma peste. Já riu de mim quando as Irmãs do Ateneu me moeram a pauladas — beliscou o queixo do menino — Devo uma, J.W — logo levantou e se sentou na cama, junto de Amber, tomando suas mãos — Alby, com todas as coisas que aconteceram, não tivemos tempo para falar sobre... nós.

Ela baixou o olhar. — Não precisa.

— O que? Falar?

— Que fique — murmurou ela — Não tem por que ficar. Comigo, quero dizer.

Ele esboçou um lento sorriso.

— Já está na hora de parar de enrolar, não acha? — ela o olhou com o cenho franzido — Vamos, Amber, renda-se e diga que me quer.

Amber sentiu que seu coração dava um pulo enquanto esquadrinhava seus olhos.

— O que?

— Diga que me quer, Alby. Embora não seja o príncipe com quem sonhava, embora não mereça isso. Diga que me quer de qualquer forma. Mas só se sentir isso.

Sustentou seu olhar e deixou de fingir. Levando suas mãos às bochechas, disse:

— Merece todo meu amor. E sabe perfeitamente o que sonhava. Amo você desde a primeira vez que me beijou. Embora me avisasse para que não me apaixonasse por você.

— Ah, sim?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Disse-me que não era um romântico, que não era dos que se apaixonam e escolhem uma companheira para toda a vida. E eu, como uma idiota, ignorei sua advertência. E me apaixonei perdidamente por você.

Ele sorriu. Amber ficou sem fôlego ao ver as covinhas de suas bochechas e o brilho de seus olhos.

— Tanto melhor. De qualquer forma, não eram mais que idiotices.

— Ah, sim?

— Demônios, sim. Ainda não se deu conta? Alby estou louco por você. E até me afeiçoei a este bando de intrometidos que é sua família – a beijou meigamente nos lábios.

Quando levantou a cabeça, ela seguia sondando seus olhos inquisitivamente.

— Ainda não estou... O que está dizendo, Edge? Se for... se for pelos meninos...

— Não é pelos meninos — disse ele — Nem pela situação. Nem pelos outros. É por você, Alby. É... É a única mulher que pode haver para mim. Tem meu coração cativo dentro de você. Minha alma inteira. Se tivesse que viver sem você, acredito que murcharia até morrer. Amo-a, Alby. Ficou claro?

Amber sentiu que sua garganta se apertava até deixá-la sem fala. Era verdade. Todas as suas esperanças viraram realidade. Edge a amava. Tentou dizer o que isso significava para ela, mas não encontrou palavras. Assim, com lágrimas de alegria, beijou-o de novo nos lábios.

 **Epílogo**

A loira Bridget usava uma saia rodada, um monte de braceletes e dois grandes aros nas orelhas. Estava imitando a sua tia Serafina, que a estava ensinando a dançar como uma cigana enquanto tocava seu pandeiro novo. Era o dia do segundo aniversário dos gêmeos, e a grande festa se converteu em um acontecimento anual. A família tinha concordado em alternar-se para celebrá-la, e esse ano havia tocado à casa da Serafina e Willem em Salem. As corridas de pôneis eram contribuição de Rhiannon, e a fogueira e os disfarces de cigana, ideia de Fina. Havia bolos, sorvetes, música e um sem-fim de cuidados. Cada presente que as crianças abriam era mais elaborado que o anterior. E, entretanto, J.W. ignorava-os todos e passava o tempo brincando de correr pela praia com seu tio Willem, em busca de estrelas do mar moribundas. Cada vez que encontrava uma, recolhia-a, sustentava-a em suas mãos um momento para que sarasse e a devolvia ao mar.

Amber permanecia reclinada em uma poltrona, no terraço de madeira de sequóia, rodeada pelas mulheres. Sua mãe e sua melhor amiga. Sua tia Rhiannon e Tamara.

Morgan também estava ali, e Donovan tinha conseguido por fim convencer a Rachel para que fosse conhecê-los. Susan, a mãe da Alicia, também se achava presente. Era maravilhoso.

Amber olhava a seu marido falar com outros homens. Via com que respeito o olhavam. Todos eles o queriam. Seu pai daria a vida pelo homem que tinha salvado a seus netos, e Eric e Roland sentiam o mesmo. Edge tinha conseguido até forjar uma cálida e intensa amizade com Donovan e Dante.

Quanto ao Will... Bom, Will sempre estaria agradecido a ele. Voltava a estar são e cheio de energia. O câncer tinha desaparecido. E, quando necessitasse uma nova dose da formula do Stiles, procuraria Amber. - Tal e como se esperava, seu sangue tinha voltado para seu estado original. Rhiannon tinha tomado «emprestada» uma dose da nova provisão da A-6 para prová-la com a Pandora, sua pantera, que parecia achar-se de novo na flor da vida.

Serafina esteve dançando com Bridget entre risadas, cujos cachos dourados quase chegavam ao chão do terraço. Logo se sentou nos degraus, ofegante, e abraçou à pequena. Dante se separou dos homens e se aproximou dela.

— É como se tivéssemos recuperado a nossa tribo, verdade, Fina? — perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

— Mas aqui ninguém nos trairá. Nunca — olhou ao Willem, que estava chapinhando na água com o J.W. — Will já nem sequer coxeia.

— Sei — disse Amber — É maravilhoso vê-lo com tanta saúde. Estivemos a ponto de perdê-lo — suspirou — Antes me sentia muito sozinha. Como uma intrusa. Porque era diferente do resto de vocês. E também diferente de Alicia e de Susan.

— Ah, mas o bando de intrusos está crescendo – disse Angélica suavemente — Agora temos Will e os meninos.

— E Edge — murmurou Amber — Nunca voltarei a me sentir sozinha.

Edge, que estava de pé junto à fogueira, levantou os olhos e a olhou. Nenhum dos outros vampiros se atrevia a aproximar-se tanto do fogo. E havia água por toda parte, no caso de que algo ocorresse. Mas a vida era um risco, e Serafina tinha insistido em fazer uma fogueira, como em tempos passados, era um risco muito pequeno.

Sempre e quando não cometessem a estupidez de aproximar-se muito.

Respondendo à mensagem sussurrada de Edge, Amber se levantou e se aproximou dele. Edge saiu a seu encontro.

— Acha que poderão ficar com os meninos uma hora? — perguntou.

— Confio neles como em ninguém mais. Por que? O que está tramando?

Ele sorriu.

— Pensei que podíamos dar um passeiozinho pela praia. Para visitar esse lugar que encontramos uma vez. Lembra-se, não é? Essa pequena enseada isolada...

— Onde foram concebidos nossos filhos.

Os olhos do Edge se obscureceram e Amber sentiu um estremecimento. Lançou a Alicia um olhar e sua amiga fez um gesto de assentimento. Logo, Edge passou um de seus braços pelo ombro e puseram-se a andar pela praia.

— Está feliz? — perguntou ele.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Encontrei a felicidade — murmurou — Atropelar você foi o melhor que fiz na vida.

— Me ocorrem muitas coisas que tem feito depois que eu gosto mais.

— Hum, seriamente?

— Sim. Defender-me diante de sua família. Dar a luz a esses dois pequenos bandidos. Curar ao Will. Curar a mim.

— Quando queimou o seu braço, quer dizer?

Edge se voltou para olhá-la aos olhos.

— Não, o braço não. A alma. O coração. Você me curou por completo, Alby. Só me amando. É de verdade a Menina Prometida. É um milagre, e prometo amar você e cuidar de você até que caiam as estrelas.

Envolveu-a em seus braços e a beijou. E Amber compreendeu que enfim tinha encontrado seu lugar no mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie Shayne

Antes do Crepúsculo Azul

Serie Asas da Noite 10.5

 _Estava há tanto tempo só, que já não podia mais. Mas de repente encontrou uma luz em meio ao desespero, uma alma gêmea, uma mulher que lhe deu uma razão para viver, para existir, para continuar._

 _História curta sobre como se conheceram Vlad Dracul e Elizabetha._

Disponibilização, Tradução e Pesquisas: Yuna, Gisa, Mare e Rosie  
Revisão: VaneskaVeiga  
Revisão Final: Gra Medeiros

Formatação: Gisa

Projeto revisoras traduções

Capítulo 1

Sozinho.

Vivi sozinho durante tantos séculos que já não podia mais, por isso naquela noite decidi acabar com tudo e rezei aos deuses que pudessem existir, suplicando-lhes que não existisse a imortalidade da alma ou, que se fosse assim, eu tivesse perdido a minha há muito tempo. Não desejava continuar de nenhuma das maneiras.

Ironicamente, dentro de mim seguia batendo o coração de um romântico, a alma de um poeta que não compunha, só sentia. Assim, era lógico que tentasse que meus últimos minutos neste mundo merecessem a pena. Assim foi que acabei deitado no frio chão daquele precipício que emanava uma cascata, nas horas mais escuras daquela longínqua noite.

Fiquei ali, escutando o rugir da água e saboreando a bruma que deixava no ar. Olhei o céu sem lua, cheio de estrelas que pareciam diamantes e esperei ver o primeiro amanhecer depois de muitos séculos. Perguntei-me até onde subiria a ardente esfera antes que meu corpo se consumisse; quanto tempo me permitiria observá-lo antes que o fogo devorasse minha carne e meus ossos.

Sabia que doeria que resultaria insuportavelmente doloroso para uma criatura tão sensível como podia ser um vampiro centenário. Não vou dizer que não temesse a dor… claro que a temia. Esperava apavorado. E, entretanto, aceitá-la-ia porque tinha a esperança de que com ela chegaria o doce nada que me aguardava no outro lado.

Tinha tido uma vida longa e cheia de acontecimentos. Mas não feliz. A imortalidade tinha sido um desperdício para um homem como eu.

Ali estava, esperando ao sol e, com ele, a morte, com as costas apoiada na fria pedra que formava o chão, o rosto e a roupa encharcados pela água da cascata e os olhos cravados nas estrelas que foram desaparecendo em um céu que ia passando do índigo à púrpura. Já não faltava muito. Uma hora, ou duas no máximo.

O ruído da água estava acompanhado pelo canto dos pássaros que se levantavam antes do amanhecer e que tinham começado sua tarefa diária de despertar ao sol. Escutei aquele canto como nunca antes o tinha feito; sempre tinha sido para mim uma espécie de aviso, agora me resultava fúnebre, meu próprio réquiem. Fechei os olhos e saboreei a sinfonia enquanto esperava a chegada da morte.

Então, outro som interrompeu o canto, era um ruído discordante, uma nota amarga que não sintonizava com a harmonia dos pássaros e que ia mudando tudo. Acredito que soube, inclusive então. Era o som de uma mulher, chorando.

Abri os olhos, incomodado pela interrupção. Minha formosa e poética marcha deste mundo tinha ficado destroçada. Sentei-me e procurei a origem de dito pranto enquanto pensava que a intrusa teria sorte se não decidisse levá-la comigo em minha última viagem. Quando por fim a vi, coloquei-me em pé, meu corpo parecia ter vontade própria.

Inclusive de longe, pude ver que era uma mulher formosa. Disso não havia nenhuma dúvida, não para uns olhos de poder sobrenatural como meus. Estava de pé na borda da cascata, olhando para baixo. Imediatamente soube que ia saltar.

Queria morrer. Igual a mim.

Capítulo 2

Desde o momento em que meus olhos pousaram sobre ela, desapareceu de minha mente a consciência de minha própria desgraça e só pude pensar em sua tristeza. Seu comprido cabelo dourado se movia com o vento que se levantava da água. Pedi a sua mente que se abrisse à minha. Não me foi difícil saber o que lhe ocorria… as emoções a transbordavam. Havia nela dor e tristeza, uma tristeza a esmagava.

Perguntei-me por que. O que podia causar tanto dor a alguém tão jovem?

De repente soube que não tinha tempo de aprofundar em sua mente em busca de respostas porque se aproximou mais da borda do precipício, os dedos dos pés apareciam já no vazio, e com a cabeça bem alta, levantou os braços como se fosse uma preciosa ave secando as asas ao sol.

Gritei com todo o poder de minha voz, algo incrível em um vampiro tão velho:

–Não! Pare!

Ela estremeceu, seu olhar se cravou no meu do outro lado da sima, mas não mostrou o menor temor ante a força de minha ordem, embora sem dúvida deva ter-se dado conta de que aquela voz não podia pertencer a nenhum homem normal. Seguiu me olhando uns segundos, até que abriu os olhos de par em par ao me reconhecer.

Eu levantei uma mão para lhe dar a entender sem necessidade de palavras que ficasse onde estava. Ela me conhecia… eu pertencia à realeza, por isso tinha que me obedecer.

E, entretanto, não o fez. Inclinou-se para diante e, mais que saltar, caiu no vazio. Não me tinha deixado outra opção, assim que me lancei atrás dela com pouco mais que a força de minha vontade e a sabedoria de meu instinto.

Ela caía devagar, com as pernas e os braços estendidos. Eu ia como uma flecha que apontava para baixo com os braços, meu corpo cortava o ar como uma faca enquanto com o poder da mente tratava retardar sua queda e acelerar a minha.

Eu não dominava a arte de voar, embora muitos de minha espécie sim o fizéssemos. Podia trocar de forma, mas necessitava certo tempo para fazê-lo e isso era algo do que não dispunha. Portanto escolhi, se podia dizer-se que tinha escolha alguma, interromper sua queda com meu próprio corpo.

Tinha a sensação de que tudo estivesse passando a uma velocidade mais lenta da habitual. Atravessei a bruma que parecia protegê-la até que por fim consegui que meu corpo se chocasse com o seu. Tentei suavizar o impacto envolvendo seu corpo magro com minhas pernas e me colocando debaixo dela, de maneira que o primeiro que tocasse a terra fossem as minhas costas.

Durante um instante seus olhos, de um brilho negro tão intenso como o do ônix, cravaram-se em meus com uma força que eu jamais havia sentido.

– Por quê? –sussurrou.

A dor que empapava aquelas duas palavras ia além do que eu conseguia compreender. Procurei uma resposta com todas as minhas forças, mas não soube por que.

A dor estalou dentro de mim naquele momento, quando as afiadas rochas do rio puseram fim de repente a nossa queda. A água gelada me rodeou, encheu-me o nariz, a boca e os pulmões. Meus ossos se quebraram sob a pele e tudo ficou escuro.

Até no momento de sucumbir em dita escuridão soube que não era o negrume da morte. Era uma pausa temporária, como o tinha sido muitas outras vezes antes. Aquela era a escuridão de minha prisão, de minha vida.

Capítulo 3

Despertou com o aroma de fogo. Ramos de coníferas, o chispar das chamas era inconfundível para meus aguçados sentidos. A dor invadia meu corpo. Supus que ainda seria de noite. Não podia ficar muito tempo inconsciente, embora estivesse claro que tinha passado algum tempo.

Encontrava-me em uma cova, detrás da cascata, ali vi um túnel que entrava na montanha, afastando da água. Devia ser o caminho que tínhamos utilizado para chegar ali. O fogo crepitava e dançava a pouca distância de mim e lentamente me secava a roupa que ainda levava usando. Ela estava sentada no outro lado da fogueira, me olhando através das chamas.

– Acreditei que tinha morrido – disse. Sua voz era como o mel, mas ainda havia um pouco de tensão na profundidade de suas palavras, certa aspereza –. Alegro-me de que não seja assim.

– Mas não te alegra tanto de não você ter morrido.

Ela piscou várias vezes e olhou para outro lado.

– Não, disso não me alegro tanto.

– Por quê?

Baixou a cabeça e afundou também os ombros. Levava um singelo vestido marrom de pescoço redondo e tecido já gasto.

– Toda minha família morreu – respondeu em um sussurro –. Não vejo razão alguma para não me reunir com eles. Aqui já não fica nada.

Eu assenti.

– Compreendo.

Ela me olhou.

– Não vais discutir comigo? Não vais dizer-me que ainda ficam muitas coisas por viver, que uma moça de dezessete anos tem toda a vida por diante, como me disse todo mundo?

– Por que teria que estar contra procurar o consolo da morte se eu estava ali com a intenção de encontrar esse mesmo consolo?

Voltou a piscar, claramente surpreendida ante tal revelação.

– Mas você… você é o príncipe.

– E sei muito bem o que é sofrer. Sangro igual a você. Não, não vou discutir contigo, bela moça. Nem sequer sei por que me ocorreu interferir em seus planos. A não ser que…

– A não ser que o que? –perguntou ela.

Encolhi os ombros.

–A não ser que fosse porque sua beleza me impactasse tanto, que não pude me conter. Tenho-o feito por puro egoísmo. Durante um instante, quando te olhei do outro lado do precipício, acreditei ver… – respirei fundo e me lancei a falar. Que mais dava se falava com sinceridade ou não? Do que serviria guardar as aparências ou proteger o orgulho? –. Acreditei ver uma razão para viver ao menos uma noite mais.

– Essa razão era… salvar-me?

–Não – me apressei a responder –. Não só te salvar. Conhecer-te. Falar contigo. Compartilhar minha dor com alguém que pudesse compreendê-la – baixei a cabeça –. Já te disse que tinha sido um ato completamente egoísta. Sinto muito se tiver prolongado seu sofrimento com minha desconsideração.

Ela me observou durante um bom momento e finalmente baixou o olhar e disse brandamente:

– Suponho que amanhã me resultará tão fácil me matar como me pareceu isso hoje. Fale-me de sua dor.

Olhei-a fixamente. As chamas crepitavam e faziam com que saltassem faíscas. De repente me ouvi dizer:

– Pede que o faça, mas antes devo te dizer que o que vou contar-te nesta cova não o ouviu nenhum outro ser. Não pode sair deste lugar.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

– Não tenho intenção de sair daqui nunca mais, meu príncipe. Levarei seus segredos à tumba.

Capítulo 4

– Diga-me – sussurrou ela –. Como é possível que sua voz possa ser mais forte que a água da cascata? E como pôde voar entre a bruma para me salvar como um falcão que se lançasse a apanhar a uma serpente que anda pelo prado?

– Você o que crê? – perguntei-lhe –. Dá-me a sensação de que tem certa idéia. Escutaste o que o povo fala de mim?

Ela sorriu, não com alegria, mas com amargura.

– Não se pode viver entre rumores sem ouvir o que contam. Dizem que vendeu sua alma ao diabo para ser imortal. Dizem que o rei nem sequer é seu verdadeiro pai, mas um longínquo descendente teu que te tem feito passar por seu filho para encobrir seu segredo – fixou a vista em minha boca –. Dizem que bebe sangue de mulheres virgens para te manter sempre jovem.

Pela primeira vez vi um brilho em seus olhos, um brilho de emoção, de perigo. Aquela mulher era muito imprudente, uma temerária.

– E você o que crê? – perguntei-lhe.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

– Acredito que se isso fosse verdade, por que quereria morrer? Se fosse verdade, não estaria aí, retorcido de dor.

– É certo, sinto dor. Mas passarei as horas de luz dormindo e quando despertar com o pôr-do-sol, estará completamente curado.

Olhou-o com os olhos muito abertos.

– Poderia me curar muito mais rápido – continuou dizendo –. Agora mesmo, em apenas beber um sorvo de seu sangue de virgem.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

– Tenta me assustar. Sei que não pode fazer isso, mas se quiser, toma meu sangue. Tire-me isso toda e deixe morrer. Não me importa.

– Jamais te deixaria morrer, bela moça. Possivelmente te deixaria ofegante de prazer e possivelmente já não tão virginal.

Olhou-me com olhos escuros e acesos ao tempo que ficava em pé, rodeava o fogo e se ajoelhava frente a mim. Rasgou a gola do vestido, deixando à vista seu pescoço e seus seios.

– Não me tome por parva – disse ela –. Se o que quer é minha virgindade, não faz falta que recorra a histórias de medo. Assim alcançarei a morte tendo conhecido um homem.

Eu a olhei. Seus seios, redondos, firmes e cheios de juventude. Sua beleza e sua vitalidade me afligiam e o desejo que me atormentava noite atrás de noite despertou dentro de mim como uma besta em busca de alimento.

Incorporei-me muito devagar, o desejo era mais forte que a dor que me provocava o movimento. Pus a mão na sua nuca e a atraí para mim. Percorri com os lábios o caminho que ia desde seu pescoço até seus seios, centrando neles toda minha atenção, até que a moça começou a ofegar de prazer e arqueou as costas para trás.

Depois voltei a subir por seu pescoço, salgado e delicioso. Abri os lábios e chupei sua pele, podia sentir o batimento do coração acelerado de seu coração na jugular com a mesma claridade com que sentia o ruído da água no exterior.

Agarrando-lhe a cabeça, mordi-lhe o pescoço. Quando minhas presas perfuraram a veia e seu sangue começou a correr por minha língua, pude sentir tudo o que sentia ela, inclusive o clímax que estremeceu seu corpo.

Capítulo 5

Aquele pequeno sorvo de seu sangue me golpeou como o teria feito um raio. Tão feroz foi seu impacto, que deixei cair à moça e me joguei para trás, caí no chão, atônito e sem fôlego. Demorei uns segundos em me dar conta de que ela seguia ali, tombada na fria pedra, com o cabelo esparramado como um atoleiro de seda dourada.

Coloquei-me em pé, os nervos ainda alterados pelo poder misterioso que continha seu sangue, voltaram junto a ela, ajoelhei a seu lado e a levantei do chão. Seu cabelo caiu como uma cortina, mas não vi rastro algum de sangue, nem nenhuma ferida.

– Acorda preciosa. Acorda.

Primeiro franziu o cenho antes que seus olhos se abrissem só um pouco e me olhasse como se fosse uma luz que fizesse mal à sua vista. Mas a única luz que havia na cova procedia do fogo.

– O que… passou?

– Não sabe?

Voltou a franzir o cenho, mas dessa vez em um gesto de concentração, depois assentiu.

– Ah, sim. Tentaste me assustar com estúpidas histórias de medo e depois me beijaste – acrescentou levando a mão ao pescoço, onde sem dúvida a pele seguia estando sensível.

– Desmaias-te de medo? Ou de desejo? –perguntei enquanto me questionava se ela também havia sentido o poder que tinha irradiado da união de nossos sangues. O teria esquecido ao desmaiar, ou simplesmente estava negando algo que não conseguia compreender?

– Desmaio ante qualquer superabundância de emoção – disse, baixando a cabeça –. Antes era forte. Muito forte. Corria e subia melhor que a maioria dos meninos do povoado. Também podia vencê-los em qualquer briga.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

– Não duvido.

–Pois deveria. Agora sou fraca como uma anciã.

Era uma lástima. Entretanto, eu começava a compreender por que me havia sentido obrigado a salvá-la, apesar de saber que ao fazê-lo estaria frustrando meus próprios planos, e ao provar o incrível poder de seu sangue.

Tinha que sabê-lo com certeza.

– Está doente? – perguntei-lhe –. Disse que toda sua família tinha morrido. Sofre a mesma enfermidade que levou a eles?

– Sim, estou doente. Mas não se trata da peste que matou a minha família tão repentinamente, com uma ferocidade que não se parece com nada que eu tenha visto em toda minha vida.

Eu assenti. Tinha visto os estragos da peste nos povoados próximos. Suas vítimas sofriam muito altas febres e uma tosse que parecia lhes rasgar os pulmões. Em só uns dias melhoravam ou morriam. Era uma enfermidade rápida e desumana.

– Primeiro levou a minha mãe, me deixando a mim só para cuidar dos outros quando caíram doentes. Meu pai. Meus irmãos. Minha irmãzinha. Só tinha dois anos.

Eu baixei a cabeça, afligido por sua dor. Sentia sua dor e sentia ela mais do que a havia sentido antes. Entre nós havia uma conexão especial; então soube. E esse pequeno sorvo de seu sangue não tinha feito mais que fortalecer a feliz conexão.

Ela era como eu. Era uma de Os Escolhidos.

Capítulo 6

Poderia lhe dizer quem era? Devia fazê-lo?

Deus sabia que aquilo era algo que ninguém se incomodou em contar a mim. E eu tinha lamentado que fosse assim. Tinha-o lamentado durante séculos.

– Ninguém sabe o que me ocorre – seguiu dizendo aquela formosa criatura –. Só sei que cada ano está um pouco mais débil e estou farta de ser uma moça apanhada em um corpo de anciã. Seja o que seja, matar-me-á cedo ou tarde. Decidi que prefiro que seja o antes possível. Quero acabar com isso de uma vez.

– Compreendo-a.

– É impossível que compreenda.

Pus a mão no queixo e lhe levantei a cara para que me olhasse.

– Pois assim é. Durante o dia te encontra cansada, dorme muito. Só quando o sol se põe tem um pouco de energia. Quando te corta, sangra muito. E…

O modo em que abriu a boca me fez calar. Seus olhos me olharam com surpresa.

– Como pode saber essas coisas?

– Porque é o mesmo que sofri eu. Faz muito, muito tempo.

– Mas segue com vida – sussurrou –. E é forte. Como te curou? Diga-me isso.

– Dir-lhe-ei isso, se antes me disser você outra coisa.

– O que seja – prometeu ela.

Assenti e me sentei em uma posição mais cômoda junto ao fogo, ainda me doíam os ossos que tinha quebrado.

– Que desejas saber, meu príncipe?

– Algo muito singelo – lhe disse –. Só seu nome.

– Meu nome? – disse baixando a cabeça.

Vi o alívio em seus olhos. Tinha esperado algo mais difícil.

– Elisabeta.

– Muito bonito – disse eu–. Tanto como você.

– Freqüentemente me dizem que tenho um aspecto estranho, jamais ninguém me disse que sou bonita.

– Pois é. O cabelo loiro e os olhos da cor de ônix. É uma estranha combinação.

– Estranho é estranho.

– Também é pouco comum, precioso. Como os diamantes.

Voltou a baixar a cabeça e vi como se ruborizavam suas bochechas.

– Dir-me-á agora o que sabe de minha enfermidade?

Olhei para a entrada da cova, onde se podia ver o céu mais claro que antes. A cor púrpura se transformou em violeta no alto e em cinza um pouco mais abaixo.

– Está saindo o sol. Sente-o? Sente como a luz do dia afeta os seus sentidos e te impulsiona a descansar?

– Sim – sussurrou ela –. Claro que sinto. Pensei que era que era a única que podia sentir como se aproxima o amanhecer.

– Sentem-no todos os que são como nós. Quando tomar a cura, não só te chamará Elisabeta, fará que obedeça. Eu devo dormir durante o dia. Não posso evitar por muito que tente.

Levantou a cara para mim.

– Inclusive agora está querendo dormido, verdade? Mas eu quero saber… preciso saber se for me pôr bem.

– Estará tão bem como o estou eu agora. Eu te direi como consegui-lo, preciosa. Fique aqui comigo, dorme tranqüila em meus braços e quando voltar a cair a noite, despertaremos e te contarei todos os meus segredos. Secretos que ninguém mais sabe.

Tombei-me sobre a pedra, longe da entrada e a uma distância prudente do fogo. Não fez falta que eu lhe dissesse nada, ela veio para mim livremente e se encolheu entre meus braços.

– Esses segredos que vou compartilhar contigo poderiam me custar tudo o que tenho. Inclusive a vida – lhe disse –. Exige um preço muito alto, Elisabeta.

– Eu sou pobre. Não tenho nada que oferecer a um príncipe – sussurrou.

– Tem muito que me oferecer, minha menina. Em troca de meus segredos, deve te comprometer a ficar comigo… para sempre.

Capítulo 7

– O preço da cura é… minha companhia?

– Não é em troca da cura, mas sim do conhecimento – me pesavam as pálpebras e o corpo inteiro –. Se não quer tomar a cura…

– Por que não teria que querer?

Fechei os olhos.

– Até um momento atrás não queria continuar vivendo.

Ela assentiu.

– Agüentei o sofrimento por minha família. A debilidade, o enjôo, as náuseas… tudo. Mas agora que eles não estão não vejo motivo para seguir sofrendo, se ao final só me espera a morte. Mas se posso estar bem, se pudesse me curar e… e se pudesse estar contigo… – assentiu com firmeza –. Quereria tomar essa cura.

– Poderá fazê-lo – assegurei –. Mas isso será mais tarde. Depois, se rechaças a cura, Beta, terá que ficar comigo até que chegue ao fim sua vida mortal. E se a tomar, ficará comigo para sempre, porque viverá para sempre.

Levantou o olhar para mim, pude ver em seus olhos que não acreditava completamente.

– Quer isso dizer que decidiste não acabar com sua vida? – perguntou-me retirando uma mecha da minha testa com mão tremente.

– Pode ser que mereça a pena seguir com vida se posso compartilhá-la contigo, Elisabeta.

Encheram-lhe os olhos de lágrimas.

– Faz poucas horas que te conheço, meu príncipe, e não consigo compreender por que um homem tão capitalista como você teria que querer que uma camponesa como eu fizesse tal promessa. Mas posso te dizer que a farei. Ficarei contigo o resto de meus dias, sejam poucos ou muitos. E faço essa promessa sem necessidade de que compartilhe comigo seus segredos. Prometo-o livremente. Não me deve nada em troca, nem curas nem segredos. É uma promessa que não pode comprar.

Senti que meu coração crescia dentro do peito. Sei que não tinha nenhum sentido, logo que conhecia essa moça e, entretanto, pela primeira vez em minha vida, senti que algo quente enchia meu corpo além do sangue de um ser vivo. Possivelmente fosse a esperança. Ou possivelmente… amor.

– Te direi como te curar, Elisabeta. Quando despertar.

– Então dorme meu príncipe. Dorme e eu farei o mesmo.

Dormi e acredito que ela também o fez. Senti-me em paz e mais satisfeito do que nunca. Mas no fundo me preocupava em como seria sua reação quando lhe contasse a verdade. Quando lhe dissesse que para seguir com vida teria que aceitar o escuro dom que me tinha imposto um demônio que queria um escravo imortal no amanhecer da história.

O que faria quando lhe dissesse quem era eu? Acreditar-me-ia? Fugiria de mim, horrorizada? Ou seguiria ao meu lado?

Dormi. Dormi como os mortos e, entretanto permaneci consciente de algum modo e pude saber o que ocorria a meu redor. Soube que alguém, um homem, entrou na cova e pronunciou seu nome com impaciência.

– Elisabeta! O que crê que está fazendo? Por todos os Deuses, menina! Quem é esse homem?

Senti que minha amada se separava de meus braços.

– Não é o que crê tio. Eu… estive a ponto de cair do precipício e o príncipe me salvou a vida. Mas ficou ferido e eu só queria…

– O príncipe? – a voz do homem estava carregada de surpresa e de temor –. Afaste-te. Deixa que o veja.

Senti no rosto a respiração do homem, sua mão áspera em meu peito, procurando um sinal de vida.

– Pediu-me que ficasse com ele até que despertasse.

– Não vai despertar menina. Está morto. O príncipe está morto, que Deus nos ajude.

Capítulo 8

Elisabeta se pôs a chorar. Sentia sua dor e podia ouvir que suas lágrimas, uma a uma, caíam no chão de pedra e sobre mim.

– Não pode estar morto – soluçou –. Não pode ser.

– Para. Não te comporte desse modo. Pelo amor de Deus, o que vão disser as pessoas do povoado?

– Não me importa! – gritou ela –. Não me importa!

Deus, por que tinha tido que vir esse estúpido? Elisabeta teria ficado a meu lado até que eu despertasse ao anoitecer. Teria estado bem. Mas agora…

– A onde vai, menina? O que crê que está fazendo?

Ela respondeu de longe.

– Se ele se foi, irei com ele. Não quero viver!

Se esse cretino permitisse que se lançasse do precipício, jurei em um silêncio que me enchia de impotência e de fúria, matá-lo-ia assim que despertasse. Matá-lo-ia!

Ouvi os passados do homem e logo não ouvi nada mais. Sem Elisabeta o meu lado, o sonho diurno se apoderou desse vestígio de consciência que me tinha obstinado. Não soube nada mais até a queda da noite, quando voltaram para mim a energia e a vida igual ao que me acontecia com cada pôr-do-sol. O sangue voltou a correr por minhas veias, minha pele recuperou a sensibilidade, meus pulmões se encheram com a primeira baforada de ar depois de muitas horas e meus olhos se abriram.

Ela estava tombada o meu lado, chorando.

– Por quê? Cruel destino, por que me deu esperança para voltar a me arrebatar isso tão rapidamente? Por que me deu um senhor para depois substituí-lo com a dor mais profunda que jamais senti? Por quê?

Tinha a camisa molhada de seu pranto. Senti seu calor no peito. Foi então quando me dava conta de que já não estávamos na cova. Estávamos na capela de meu suposto pai. Eu jazia em uma urna funerária rodeada de velas. Não havia ataúde, nem flores, ainda não. Se o rei tivesse sido informado de minha situação, sem dúvida me teriam levado os meus aposentos, onde teria esperado tranqüilamente que chegasse minha ressurreição, ele já me tinha visto antes naquele estado de morte aparente e teria sabido que voltaria. Ignoro que explicação se dava a si mesmo para compreendê-lo. Só sei que me queria como um filho e que confiava em mim.

Mas, posto que estivesse ali e não em meu dormitório, o rei devia seguir fora, na misteriosa viagem que tinha empreendido no dia anterior.

Entretanto ela sim estava ali. Minha amada Elisabeta. Não suportava vê-la chorar. Levantei a mão e lhe acariciei o cabelo.

Ela se levantou de repente de onde tinha estado apoiada em meu peito e me olhou com uns olhos tão grandes como a lua cheia.

– Príncipe? Meu príncipe?

– Não chore minha menina. Não estou morto só… só dormia.

– Mas estava gelado!

Assenti ao tempo que me incorporava.

– Não tema, Elisabeta. Isto… faz parte do segredo que prometi te contar – baixei a cabeça, amaldiçoando a mim mesmo. Realmente ia confiar toda minha vida a uma completa desconhecida? Sim. Ia fazer porque, então soube, ela já não era nenhuma desconhecida –. Durante o dia descanso e, durante esse descanso, pareço um morto. Mas não estou.

– Então… o que é o que é?

– Um homem. Um homem que viverá eternamente. Um príncipe sem princesa, Elisabeta. Sou imortal. Sou…

– Um morto em vida – acrescentou ela em um sussurro.

Capítulo 9

O horror que invadiu seus olhos se cravou em meu coração como uma adaga enquanto ela se afastava, afastava-se de mim. Tinha uma mão no peito, mas então a levou ao pescoço, no mesmo lugar em que tinha estado minha boca.

– Você… você…

– Sou o mesmo homem que conheceu ontem à noite. Não tem nada que temer de mim, Elisabeta.

– Como pode dizer isso? – seguiu afastando-se de mim com o olhar cravado no chão. Seus pés, que na noite anterior tinham estado descalços, agora estavam calçados com uns velhos sapatos. O vestido que levava também era diferente ao da noite anterior, um objeto de uma cor púrpura escura que levava sob uma capa negra com capuz –. É um demônio. Um monstro.

Por muito que me dissesse que não devia deixar que aquelas palavras me ferissem, o certo é que me estremeci ao ouvi-las. Sabia que Elisabeta tinha medo, que não podia compreender.

– Não sou nenhum monstro. Sou um homem – tirei as pernas do caixão –. Vais deixar-me que lhe explique isso? Escutar-me-á?

Ela levantou o olhar e cravou seus brilhantes olhos negros nos meus.

– Disse-me que conhecia a cura do mal que está me matando. O que poderia haver mais monstruoso do que me mentir sobre minha vida... Sobre minha morte?

– Ontem à noite não temia à morte, Elisabeta. O que mudou?

– Que me deu falsas esperanças. Isso mudou.

Deu meia volta para sair correndo da pequena capela de pedra, mas eu tinha recuperado a força por fim e, curado de todas as feridas da noite anterior, lancei-me atrás dela.

Movi-me com mais rapidez do que teria podido seguir sua vista. Para ela foi como se de repente tivesse aparecido na porta da capela, lhe impedindo de escapar. Tentou deter-se em seco, mas acabou caindo sobre mim, contra meu peito. Agarrei-a pelos ombros.

– Me solte! – gritou retorcendo-se.

– Não eram falsas esperanças. Posso te ajudar. Posso te salvar – a sacudi brandamente –. Ouve-me? Posso te salvar!

Deixou de lutar e me olhou com os olhos muito abertos; por fim parecia me escutar. Estava pálida e assustada, certamente a beira do desmaio, mas me olhou atentamente antes de falar.

– Como?

– Então está disposta a me escutar?

Piscou várias vezes e finalmente assentiu.

– Escutar-te-ei. Suponho que se tinha intenção de me matar, poderia tê-lo feito ontem à noite.

– Claro que poderia tê-lo feito, mas jamais teria privado o mundo de ti – olhei a meu redor –. Alguém sabe que está aqui?

– Não, eu… – mordeu o lábio como se lamentasse admiti-lo, mas ao ver que não havia necessidade de fingir, continuou falando –:Entrei porque… queria te ver. Disseram-me que estava morto.

– Agora já sabe que só dormia, eu devo fazê-lo durante o dia. De noite, tenho uma energia ilimitada.

Olhou-me franzindo o cenho.

– Me ocorre algo parecido… minha energia não é ilimitada, mas é muito maior de noite.

– Ai, Elisabeta, somos mais parecidos do que imagina. Vêem, vamos a algum lugar onde possamos falar mais comodamente – a agarrei pelo braço e, ao ver que resistia, olhei-a nos olhos –. Ontem à noite sentiu algo por mim, Beta. Agora só sente medo. Qual das duas coisas te parece mais real? Em qual desses dois sentimentos confia?

Capítulo 10

Não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas caminhou junto a mim para uma pequena porta que havia no outro extremo da capela.

– O que tem que os serventes que lhe trouxeram aqui? – perguntou-me –. O que passará quando vierem e descubram que já não está?

– Não virão. Ouviram muitos rumores. Têm medo de mim.

Saímos dali em silêncio e chegamos a um prado onde meu cavalo pastava sozinho.

– Pasta de noite, enquanto os outros cavalos estão nos estábulos?

– Se eu vivo de noite, é lógico que também o faça meu cavalo.

– Isso não faz mais que levantar mais rumores – disse ela.

– Minha simples existência levanta rumores – respondi com um suspiro –. Deveria ir deste lugar.

– Por que não o tem feito?

Mandei um pensamento a meu cavalo para que atendesse.

– Vêem Soare – sussurrei.

O animal girou a cabeça, meneou a juba e cruzou o prado a galope até deter-se em frente a mim. Subi a sua garupa e depois estendi uma mão a Elisabeta.

– Soare – repetiu ela –. Sol. Estranho nome para um cavalo negro como a noite.

– Não me parece tão estranho – ela agarrou a mão para que eu pudesse subi-la ao cavalo, diante de mim.

– Suponho que não é mais estranho que o fato de que não leve cadeira nem rédeas.

– Não as necessito para guiá-lo.

– Parece como se lesse seus pensamentos.

– Isso é o que faz. E você também pode fazê-lo – a olhe e pensei, "É muito formosa, Elisabeta".

Ela me olhou boquiaberta.

– Vê? Não é tão mau ser como eu.

– Então é certo. Realmente é o que dizem que é? Um morto em vida? Um vampiro?

– Assim é como chamam alguns, mas isso não explica o que sou realmente, Beta. Não te diz nada de mim – disse levando uma mão ao peito.

– Então me diga isso você. Fale-me de ti, meu príncipe. Diga-me por que fica aqui se é tão infeliz, se a gente do povoado tem tanto medo de você.

Assenti e dirigi Soare com meus pensamentos para que nos levasse pelo atalho que atravessava o bosque.

– Vim aqui porque em outro tempo este foi meu lar. Realmente sou o príncipe deste lugar, mas há algo no que os rumores não se equivocam. O rei não é meu pai; em realidade eu sou seu antepassado.

– É incrível.

Assenti porque sabia que o era para muitos.

– Utilizei meu poder e minha força para convencer o rei de que era seu filho, quando o certo é que seu filho morreu em uma batalha vários anos antes de minha chegada.

– Como pôde convencer o rei para que acreditasse em tal coisa?

Seu corpo apoiado sobre mim me transmitia uma cálida sensação que poucas vezes tinha experimentado. Não tinha medo. Ao menos no momento.

– Eu… posso controlar a mente e os pensamentos de muita gente.

– Também os meus?

– Não tenho intenção de tentá-lo sequer, Beta. Não tema.

A resposta a fez sorrir.

– Segue.

– Verá, há uma mulher, imortal como eu, que tem certos dons como o da profecia. A necromancia, a adivinhação.

– Como se chama?

– Rhianikki. Ao menos esse era seu nome até recentemente, mas o troca constantemente. Era uma princesa e sacerdotisa do Egito que aceitou o dom quando eu o ofereci.

– Então está aqui por uma mulher.

– Por isso ela me disse, por isso viu em meu futuro. Disse-me que aqui encontraria a meu verdadeiro amor, a minha alma gêmea. Por isso permaneci neste lugar, mas tinha perdido a esperança até que te vi ontem à noite no precipício.

Elisabeta se voltou para me olhar com uma expressão petrificada no rosto.

– Quer dizer que… crê que sou eu?

Capítulo 11

– Deixarei que você decida quando tiver escutado toda minha história.

Pedi a Soare que se detivera. Estávamos em uma clareira infestada de flores, rodeada de árvores por três lados e pelo rio no quarto. Perto de nós, um cervo comia erva tranqüilamente, sem medo. Desmontei do cavalo e ajudei Elisabeta a descer também.

– Eu estava doente como você está agora, cada vez mais débil. Tinha trinta anos. De repente uma noite me levantou da cama um homem com a força de trinta. Levou-me a sua casa, um velho castelo em ruínas e ali… converteu-me no que era ele.

Elisabeta me olhou, ainda com as mãos em meus ombros.

– Como?

– Não quero te assustar com…

– Como? – insistiu.

Sim. Devia saber tudo.

– Afundou os dentes em meu pescoço, justos aqui – toquei o lugar exato –. Não doeu, como você bem sabe. Mas ele não se limitou a saborear meu sangue com paixão como eu fiz ontem à noite contigo. Ele bebeu de mim até que quase não ficou nada e depois me fez beber dele.

Sua única reação consistiu em abrir a boca e seguir me olhando sem piscar.

– Depois, dormi como se estivesse morto. Acreditei morrer ao me afundar naquele sonho profundo como nenhum outro que eu tivesse experimentado. Quando despertei… algo tinha mudado. Eu tinha mudado.

A via muito pálida na escuridão. Parecia assustado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso por escutar tudo o que eu tivesse que lhe contar.

– De que maneira tinha mudado? Sentia-se diferente? Seu aspecto era diferente?

Assenti.

– Meus sentidos parecia que se intensificaram de tal modo que a princípio me era insuportável. Tudo sentia mil vezes mais, algo que não faz mais que aumentar com cada ano que passa. Seja dor… ou prazer.

– Continue.

– Meu ouvido era muito fino, tinha a vista de uma águia e a debilidade tinha deixado caminho a uma fortaleza que nenhum ser humano jamais conheceu. Posso correr tão rápido que os olhos dos mortais não me vêem, posso saltar por cima desta árvore se o desejar e sou capaz de escutar os pensamentos dos humanos e de outros imortais, e também falar com eles… mas há muito mais, Beta. Sou imortal, sempre jovem, sempre forte.

Elisabeta assentiu lentamente ao tempo que dava a volta para dar vários passos, afastando-se de mim. Depois se sentou na grama, entre as flores e eu fui sentar me junto a ela.

– Faz com que pareça maravilhoso.

– E é… ou, poderia sê-lo.

– Então por que ontem à noite decidiu acabar com sua vida?

Olhei-a fixamente.

– É muito perspicaz para mim – admiti –. Mas tem razão, esta vida tem certos… inconvenientes. Nunca mais poderei ver o sol porque me queimaria até me converter em cinzas.

– Então… sim pode morrer.

– Tudo acaba morrendo cedo ou tarde. Eu posso morrer sob o sol ou queimado pelo fogo. Uma chama descontrolada é algo muito perigoso para mim. Se me fizer um corte, por pequeno que seja, posso morrer sangrado. E qualquer dor me é… insuportável.

– Compreendo.

– Mas o pior de tudo é a solidão. Quando a gente vive tanto tempo, Elisabeta vê como tudo o que conhece vai morrendo. Os reinos desaparecem, os costumes vão extinguindo-se e civilizações inteiras deixam de existir. Entretanto eu sigo aqui.

– Procurando alguém com quem compartilhar – sussurrou ela.

– Exato.

Capítulo 12

– Quantos anos tem? – perguntou-me.

– Mais de quatro mil.

Elisabeta piscou várias vezes e depois assentiu.

– E isso que dizem de ti… isso de que tem que beber o sangue de uma mulher virgem para sobreviver?

Olhei-a nos olhos sorrindo levemente.

– Tenho que beber sangue de um ser vivo, dá igual seja uma mulher virgem ou uma ovelha. Não tenho que matar para me alimentar, querida Beta. Já viu que ontem à noite provei seu sangue, só um sorvo, e ainda segue com vida.

Ela afastou a vista de mim.

– Foi algo… uma sensação que nunca…

– Sei. Eu também senti – passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ao recordar, senti como se esquentasse o sangue em minhas veias e crescia o desejo dentro de mim.

– É sempre assim?

– Não. No princípio não compreendi por que me senti assim ao beber seu sangue, mas acredito que agora sei.

– Então me explique isso.

– A maioria dos humanos não podem converter-se no que eu sou só uns poucos escolhidos. Tem algo haver com o sangue, os escolhidos têm algo diferente, algo único que os converte nisso, em Os Escolhidos. Podemos senti-los, sentimo-nos atraídos para eles de um modo inexplicável e irresistível. Existe uma forte atração entre os Mortos em Vida e Os Escolhidos.

– É algo mútuo?

– Sim – sussurrei enquanto lhe acariciava a bochecha.

– E o que tem que minha enfermidade? Isso também temos em comum?

Assenti.

– Os Escolhidos vão ficando mais e mais débeis e sempre morrem jovens a não ser que alguém os converta. Em seu caso, a morte demorará poucos meses, possivelmente inclusive semanas, para chegar. Mas eu não quero que te leve.

– Não sei – sussurrou ela –. Não sei se poderei suportar essa vida que me descreve. Não sei…

– Me deixe que te mostre como poderia ser tudo entre você e eu. Deixe-me que lhe ensine isso, Elisabeta. Só então poderá decidir.

– Eu… – levantou o olhar até meus olhos, assustada, e entretanto intrigada por algo que não compreendia.

– Me deixe fazer amor com você, Beta.

– Eu também o desejo. Mas… não me converterá?

– Prometo-lhe isso. Não te converterei.

– Então sim, meu príncipe. Sim.

Não esperei mais para beijá-la. Apertei minha boca contra a sua e saboreei seus lábios com deleite antes de deslizar a língua entre eles e entrar na umidade de sua boca. Elisabeta estava rígida, tensa. Levantei a cabeça para olhá-la.

– Posso fazer que seja mais fácil para você – lhe disse.

– Como?

– Posso fazer que o medo e as inibições desapareçam de sua mente com apenas uma ordem. Quer que o faça, Elisabeta?

Piscou com surpresa.

– Quer que me entregue a ti por completo? Que te entregue até minha mente?

– Sim. Entregue-me sua mente, seu corpo, sua alma – baixei a mão pelas costas lentamente e fui deitando ela até tombá-la na erva –. Diga-me que sim, Elisabeta. Confia em mim. Deixe-me que te possua, mas só durante um momento.

– Confio em ti.

–Então – me pus em pé deixando-a ali tombada. Entrei em sua mente com o poder da minha e tomei o que lhe tinha pedido que me desse –. Já não me teme, Elisabeta porque sabe que nunca te farei o menor dano. Agora confia em mim plenamente.

– Sim – sussurrou ela e o medo e a dúvida desapareceram de seu olhar e de sua mente.

Capítulo 13

Abri o broche da capa e, quando caiu de seus ombros, comecei lentamente a abrir o cordão que fechava o vestido. Seus seios estavam apertados contra o tecido, até que eu os liberei, despindo-os sob o céu noturno, ante meus olhos, ao alcance de minha mão.

Eu não controlava sua mente, queria que se entregasse para mim livremente. Mas sim fiz com que perdesse todo tipo de temores e de acanhamento. Tranqüilizei-a sussurrando a sua alma que podia confiar em mim plenamente. E era certo, podia confiar em mim sem nenhum medo.

Meus lábios percorreram seu pescoço e fui descendo pelo peito até chegar a seus seios, uns seios que tomei em minha boca e chupei ansiosamente, primeiro um e logo o outro. As mãos de minha dama se aferravam para mim enquanto ela arqueava as costas e sua mente me deixou experimentar as deliciosas sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Percebia todos seus pensamentos, todos seus desejos. Quando ela quis que minha língua percorresse seus mamilos, fiz-o e quando quis sentir o toque de meus lábios, dava gostoso.

Enquanto, meu próprio desejo não fazia mais que crescer. Apertei-me contra sua coxa para demonstrar-lhe e para me aliviar, mas foi em vão porque só serviu para me excitar ainda mais. Quando levantei suas saias, voltou a ficar tensa.

"Não, meu amor", sussurrei a sua mente. "Não tem medo. Sabe que deseja. Desejas sentir minhas carícias. Aqui…".

Ao mesmo tempo que lhe transmitia aqueles pensamentos, levei a mão ao centro de seu corpo e arranquei de seu corpo um gemido de prazer. Quando entrei nela, recebeu-me uma cálida umidade.

Desejava-a mais do que nunca tinha desejado nada. Explorei as profundidades de seu ser para logo me concentrar no centro de seu desejo, na diminuta semente que a fazia desfazer-se de prazer quando eu o apertava.

Seus gemidos eram cada vez mais fortes mais primitivos e livres enquanto minha mão explorava o núcleo de seu corpo e minha boca seus seios. Meus movimentos eram cada vez mais intensos e ela parecia desfrutá-lo.

Quando já não pude controlar mais o anseio e a impaciência que sentia, abri o vestido por completo para poder vê-la. Nua e exposta ante mim, seu primeiro impulso foi cobrir seu corpo.

– Não, Elisabeta – disse –. É minha, em corpo e alma. Quer te entregar a mim e saciar todos meus desejos. Não é certo?

– Sim.

– Então, diga-me isso.

– Sou tua – gemeu –. E você é meu, meu príncipe.

Despojei-me da roupa que me cobria em um frenesi de desejo, depois me tombei sobre ela, separei-lhe as coxas brandamente enquanto me aproximava do centro de seu corpo e, sem titubear, mergulhei-me nela.

Ela abriu a boca e me cravou as unhas nas costas.

– Te abra para mim – sussurrei ao sentir que suas coxas se esticavam.

E o fez; abriu-se para que eu pudesse me inundar no mais profundo de seu corpo como se entrasse em um maravilhoso remanso de paz que não desejava abandonar jamais. Retirei-me só um segundo para depois voltar para ela e fazê-la gemer de prazer.

Com uma mão joguei sua cabeça de lado e retirei o cabelo do pescoço, onde pude ver como pulsava o pulso sob a pele enquanto eu tomava seu corpo e me dispunha a tomar também seu sangue.

Capítulo 14

Afundei os dentes em sua garganta, arrancando de seus lábios um grito que não expressava dor, a não ser o prazer mais delicioso que nunca tinha experimentado.

O orgasmo estremeceu seu corpo enquanto eu me alimentava um orgasmo que teve seu fiel reflexo no meu até que me obriguei mesmo a lhe soltar o pescoço e me tombar a seu lado. Abracei-a com ternura até que acabaram os espasmos do prazer. Aquilo era algo mais que uma liberação, algo mais que uma sensação sobrenatural. Algo mais que algo que eu tivesse conhecido e, sem dúvida, muito mais que nada que ela tivesse imaginado.

Uns segundos depois, ela falou, virtualmente sem fôlego:

– Nunca pensei que fosse… que pudesse ser…

– Não é Beta. Não seria assim com nenhuma outra pessoa. Nunca foi para mim.

Ela levantou o olhar para mim, com sincera surpresa.

– De verdade?

– Eu estou tão aniquilado como você – lhe disse –. Embora possivelmente não tão surpreso. Haviam-me dito que compartilhar isto com um de Os Escolhidos era uma experiência incrível.

– Foi – confirmou ela, deitando-se entre meus braços –. É maravilhosa. Mas…

– Mas? –senti a mão fria do pânico me roçando o coração. Sentia que aquele ato, ter feito o amor com Elisabeta e ter bebido seu sangue, tinha-a unido a mim. Acreditava havê-la feito minha do mesmo modo que ela me tinha feito dela. Não me tinha passado pela cabeça que ela pudesse não sentir o mesmo –. Segue tendo dúvidas?

– Eu… – parecia ter que procurar as palavras adequadas para expressar-se –. Fazer o amor contigo é maravilhoso, muito mais que isso… Mas não me diz nada de como será viver… como você tem que viver e ser como você é. Pensei que seria suficiente.

Eu baixei a cabeça, com o coração encolhido. Imediatamente, ela me pôs a mão na bochecha e me olhou com infinita doçura.

– Pode ser que seja, meu príncipe. Meu amor. Mas ainda não estou às portas da morte. Não pode me dar um pouco de tempo para saber algo mais? Depois de tudo, é uma decisão importante que me afetará para sempre.

– O que poderia aprender que não já saiba?

– Poderia estar contigo, viver contigo, igual ao faz você.

Estava impaciente, zangado possivelmente, mas não sabia muito bem por que. Suponho que esperava que tivesse aceitado sem rodeios, em lugar dessa falta de compromisso.

– Meu amor – disse brandamente –. Disse-me que uma vez que conhecesse seus segredos, estaria unida a ti para o resto de meus dias, fossem muitos ou poucos. Não tenho intenção de mudar isso. Desejo estar contigo a partir de agora em adiante. Isso sei. Não duvido de ti, mas sim de mim mesma. Preciso decidir se esses dias que vou passar contigo, serão os de minha vida como mortal, ou os da eternidade. Por isso necessito de mais tempo – me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios –. Entende o que sinto amor?

Traguei saliva antes de responder.

– Entendo-o, mas eu não gosto de esperar. Poderia passar algo, Beta. Enquanto seja mortal, seguirá sendo frágil. Qualquer acidente, qualquer enfermidade poderia te arrancar de meu lado sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Por Deus, Beta, recorda que toda sua família pereceu com a peste.

– Mas eu não. Faz semanas disso e eu não estou doente. Ao menos não sofro a peste.

Suspirei ao mesmo tempo em que a estreitava com força contra meu corpo.

– Não acredito que pudesse te deixar partir, Beta.

– Me dê só uns dias, meu amor. O suficiente para me fazer à idéia, para compreender e aceitar tudo isto. Por favor…

Olhei-a durante um comprido momento, observei a sinceridade que havia em seus olhos e finalmente disse:

– Sim. Dar-te-ei o tempo que me pede se você me der algo em troca.

– O que você queira – respondeu ela imediatamente –. Mas acredito que já te dei tudo o que tinha de valor.

– O que me deste tem um valor incalculável, o mesmo o que agora te peço. Dê-me sua mão, Elisabeta. Seja minha esposa. Case comigo esta mesma noite.

Capítulo 15

– Que me case contigo? E… esta noite? – seus olhos negros pareciam não ter fim, havia neles certa incredulidade –. Como pode me pedir que seja sua esposa se apenas me conhecer? Só faz umas horas que nos vimos pela primeira vez.

– Pensa Beta. Se não nos tivéssemos conhecido, nenhum dos dois seguiria vivo. Antes de te conhecer não desejava seguir vivendo, você tampouco. É tão difícil de entender que estamos destinados a estar juntos?

– Isso é o que crê?

– Sim – lhe disse, e era certo. Isso era o que acreditava. E sigo acreditando –. Não temos que dar explicações a ninguém, Beta. Podemos fazê-lo se desejamos. Eu sou o príncipe e faço o que me agrada. E você não tem família que vá pôr objeções.

Olhou-me sorrindo de um modo que fez com que me encolhesse a garganta.

– O certo é que acredito que te amo, meu príncipe. Sim. Seja qual for minha decisão a respeito de como passar o resto de minha vida contigo, casar-me-ei contigo.

Estreitei-a em meus braços, levantei-a do chão e juntos demos mil voltas. Depois a baixei lentamente para que nossos lábios se unissem, também o fizeram nossos corpos. Acredito que essa foi a noite mais feliz de minha existência. Certamente, após não houve outra melhor.

Voltamos juntos ao povoado que se estendia à sombra do castelo e ali fomos diretos à casa do sacerdote. Tiramo-lo da cama, abriu a porta com cara de surpresa.

– O que ocorre? – perguntou. Então se fixou em mim e abriu os olhos de par em par –. Alteza! Haviam-me dito que tinha morrido!

– Temo que os serventes do castelo são uns inúteis. Tombaram-me na capela de meu pai, à espera de sua visita, que sem dúvida não se teria feito esperar – acrescentei arqueando uma sobrancelha com ironia.

– É obvio que não, meu senhor! Só esperava que se fizesse de dia para acudir.

Parecia que os rumores tinham conseguido que inclusive um homem de Deus me temesse. Não importava. Possivelmente devesse me haver zangado, mas era muito feliz para permitir que aquele detalhe me preocupasse.

– Só foi um golpe na cabeça que me fez perder os sentidos durante umas horas. Mas, como pode ver, já estou bem.

– Certamente. Mas entrem. Tenho o fogo aceso e, se o desejarem, posso lhes oferecer pão e vinho.

– Esta noite só desejamos uma coisa, padre – lhe disse olhando o rosto de minha amada –. Que nos case.

Tínhamo-lo seguido ao interior da casa, mas a porta permanecia ainda aberta.

– Esta noite?

– Agora mesmo, se fosse possível.

– Mas não se anunciou o compromisso, nem se têm lido os…

– Nem vai se fazer – falei baixando a voz ligeiramente.

O sacerdote me olhou, depois a Elisabeta e logo franziu o cenho.

– Esta moça ainda está de luto por sua família.

– Casaremo-nos esta mesma noite, a menos que queira acabar nas masmorras do castelo – lhe disse.

Notei como Beta ficava tensa e me apertava o braço com a mão ao tempo que em seu rosto aparecia uma expressão de desaprovação.

Capítulo 16

O sacerdote respirou fundo e Beta me olhou nos olhos, negando com a cabeça.

– Assim não, meu amor – disse antes de dirigir-se ao sacerdote –. Casando-nos ou não, não sofrerá nenhum dano se decidir não fazê-lo. Limitaremos-nos a dar meia volta e procurar a outro que o faça.

O sacerdote aceitou nos casar, não pelas palavras de Elisabeta, mas sim pelo temor que sentia de mim. Sabia que eu jamais fazia uma ameaça que não pensasse cumprir e não confiava que aquela jovem tivesse o poder de aplacar meus ânimos.

– Vê-los-ei dentro de uma hora na capela do castelo. Parece-lhe bem?

– Sim – respondi e, com minha amada rodeada pela cintura, saí da casa.

Dali fomos a cavalo ao castelo, onde despertamos todos os serventes, amigos, familiares e convidados do rei, que ainda não tinha retornado de sua viagem, o qual me preocupava. O rei me considerava seu filho embora não o fosse realmente e não estava acostumado a me ocultar nada.

Em qualquer caso, encarreguei-me de dar as ordens e o fiz de um modo que certamente surpreendeu a todo mundo, pois estava acostumado a me encerrar em meus aposentos sem falar nem pedir nada a ninguém, sempre e quando se respeitasse minha privacidade. Mas essa noite era diferente. Em mim não havia mau humor e em meu rosto luzia um sorriso que adoçavam minhas ordens.

Quando chegou à hora fixada pelo sacerdote os serventes tinham encontrado um vestido para a noiva, de uma preciosa cor nata, tinham colhido umas flores para seu buquê e inclusive lhe haviam posto algumas no cabelo, umas flores tão delicados como a mesma Beta. Tinham despertado aos trovadores e à cozinheira para lhes avisar da iminente celebração.

– Está preciosa – disse a minha amada quando se colocou junto a mim em frente ao sacerdote –. Estou convencido de que isto não é mais que um maravilhoso sonho e que voltarei a despertar em solidão, como antes.

– É um sonho – me disse ela brandamente –. Um sonho feito realidade.

A pequena capela de pedra estava cheia de gente, desconhecidos, serventes e gente que me temia. Todos eles presenciaram quando a noiva e eu nos ajoelhamos em frente ao altar, momento em que ela prometeu ser minha para sempre e eu prometi cuidá-la durante o resto de meus dias. Pouco suspeitavam que aquelas promessas tinham mais significado que nunca, tratando-se de um homem cujos dias não terminariam jamais.

No final, tomei-a entre meus braços e selei nossa união com um beijo. Acreditava que, por uma vez, o destino me sorria. Pela primeira vez em muitos séculos, alegrava-me estar vivo. Dava graças aos céus por ser imortal, porque acreditava que Beta aceitaria que compartilhasse com ela aquele escuro dom. Que a convertesse no que era eu. Que queria estar comigo eternamente.

Seguro que faria.

Capítulo 17

Apesar da ansiedade que estava em chegar ao dormitório, sabia que minha esposa merecia uma celebração a altura. Porque, embora fosse uma camponesa, Elisabeta era muito mais que isso. Sem dúvida descendia da realeza e isso era o que pensava dizer ao mundo inteiro e ninguém teria motivos para duvidar que fosse certo.

Porque, como poderia uma família trazer para o mundo uma moça como ela sem que houvesse sangue real em sua linhagem? Uma mulher tão perfeita, com cara de anjo, o cabelo dourado como o sol e uns olhos negros que cativavam em apenas te olhar.

Quanto a amava. Quanto amava a minha jóia. Minha princesa.

Os músicos começaram a tocar a lira e a flauta ao nos ver entrar no salão principal do castelo. Os serventes encheram as mesas de comida que tinham conseguido preparar em tão pouco tempo e o aroma da carne que ainda estava assando fez com que todos os pressente sentissem água na boca. A cerveja e o vinho corriam a torrentes, eu dancei com minha esposa e vi como se ruborizavam suas bochechas enquanto empalideciam as dos outros.

– Está cansada? – perguntei-lhe franzindo o cenho.

– Um pouco, meu amor. Mas não quero que esta noite acabe.

– Deve acabar igual a todas. Mas nós não, Beta. Nós podemos seguir sempre.

Elisabeta sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito.

– Sei.

Antes que pudesse lhe perguntar o que queria dizer com isso, as portas do salão se abriram de repente e se fez um silêncio ensurdecedor. Os músicos emudeceram. Todo mundo deixou de comer e de falar. Ao me voltar para olhar vi meu suposto pai, o rei, de pé na soleira da porta, flanqueado por soldados armados.

Ele também me olhou do outro lado do salão, disse algo a seus homens e começou a caminhar para mim.

– Parece que interrompi uma celebração – disse –. Meu mal-humorado filho com um sorriso no rosto e uma formosa dama nos braços? Acaso…

– É minha esposa, pai – lhe disse –. Elisabeta. Seu pai e seu rei.

Senti-a tremer ao tempo que se ajoelhava em frente ao rei e inclinava a cabeça.

– Levanta filha. Levanta – lhe disse o rei, agarrando-a pelo braço para ajudá-la a ficar em pé –. Agora é uma princesa, muito importante e formosa para te inclinar ante um velho – lhe beijou ambas as bochechas com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e logo se dirigiu para mim, ainda com as mãos da Beta nas suas –. Por que tudo tão repentino?

– Só tive que olhá-la uma vez para saber que era feita para mim – falei, com um sentimentalismo muito pouco habitual em mim –. Não podia esperar, nem sequer que você chegasse pai.

– Não teria feito atrasar as bodas, meu filho, pois vejo que encontraste um verdadeiro tesouro. Só espero não atrapalhar a celebração com minhas más notícias.

Franzi o cenho ao ouvir aquilo.

– Empreendeu uma misteriosa viagem e vejo que levou alguns soldados – disse assinalando os que ainda continuavam na porta –. E não parecem muito dispostos a unir-se à festa.

O rei segurou um servente que passava por ali e lhe disse:

– Diga a meus homens que podem comer, mas que não bebam vinho nem cerveja. E os recorde que devem permanecer alerta.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que me preocupasse ainda mais.

– O que ocorre, meu rei?

– Fui comprovar se eram certos os rumores que afirmavam que havia tropas inimigas na fronteira norte. Não vi necessidade de te incomodar com o que então não era mais que um rumor. Mas descobri que é verdade. Estão nos invadindo, filho. Estamos… em guerra.

Capítulo 18

– Temos que obrigá-los a retirar-se antes que cruzem o rio. Meu filho necessitamos de todos os homens disponíveis, ou nosso reino cairá.

Devia muito a aquele homem. A vida, para começar. Se ele não me tivesse aceitado, nunca teria encontrado a minha maravilhosa esposa. Não podia lhe negar minha ajuda. Além disso, sabia algo que ele ignorava que eu era seu guerreiro mais poderoso. Voltei-me a olhar Elisabeta.

Ela me olhou também, em seus olhos havia amor e medo.

– Não quero que vá – sussurrou.

– Oxalá não tivesse que fazê-lo. Venha. – a levei comigo enquanto meu pai punha fim à celebração. Subimos à escada de pedra que conduzia a meus aposentos… a nossos aposentos.

A janela estava coberta com capas e capas de tecido negro, para me proteger durante o dia, enquanto dormia. A cama era grande e cômoda, rodeada também por cortinas negras que ofereciam um amparo maior contra o sol. A porta podia fechar-se por dentro com uma tranca de ferro. Fui até a janela e retirei o tecido.

– Minha esposa seguirá vendo o sol todo o tempo que possa – lhe disse.

– Volta a por! – disse lançando-se a meus braços –. Já tomei uma decisão – anunciou então –. Serei como você, quero ser. Quero estar sempre contigo, mas, por favor, não vá. Não vá à guerra, meu amor.

Abracei-a com força e lhe beijei o cabelo e o rosto.

– Não tema por mim, minha formosa Beta. Sou imortal.

– Mas pode morrer. Você mesmo me disse isso! O sol poderia te matar… e se lhe fizerem um corte com uma espada ou lhe cravam uma flecha? Poderia te sangrar.

– Prometo-te que não morrerei. Voltarei para seu lado e então, se ainda o desejar, receberá o espírito que habita dentro de mim. O espírito da vida eterna.

– Faz-o agora.

Retirei-lhe o cabelo da cara e neguei com a cabeça.

– Tenho que estar contigo depois, tenho que te ajudar a compreender tudo o que sinta e te abraçar enquanto experimenta sensações completamente novas. É como morrer, Elisabeta. Como morrer e voltar a nascer. Não pode passar por isso sozinha. Não o permitirei.

– Então fique. Fica comigo e faz tudo isso que disse. Fica comigo para sempre como prometeu ante o sacerdote.

Baixei a cabeça com um profundo pesar que me encolhia o coração.

– Não posso. Não posso fazer isso.

Elisabeta pôs-se a chorar, eu a beijei uma e mil vezes, lhe secando as lágrimas com meus lábios.

– Amo-te, Beta. Jamais teria pensado que um homem pudesse apaixonar-se tão de repente. Conquistaste meu coração com a velocidade do raio. Nada poderia te afastar de mi. Nem agora nem nunca.

– Deixa que vá contigo – sussurrou.

Eu fechei os olhos, em doce agonia. Era tentador pensar em tê-la a meu lado… mas sabia que não podia ser.

– Não tem as forças necessárias. Deve conservar a energia que tem descansar, assim estará bem quando eu voltar. A batalha será dura, por isso espero que tenha acabado em um dia, ou dois no máximo.

– E se não for assim? – perguntou-me –. E se tiver que ficar mais tempo e morro em sua ausência?

Capítulo 19

– Se dura mais de dois dias, voltarei para ti. Ainda ficam semanas, possivelmente meses, Beta. Prometo-lhe isso.

– Amo-te.

– É a princesa deste castelo – lhe disse –. Não há rainha. Algo que deseje, só tem que pedir. Os serventes já te adoram.

Ouvi como os soldados preparavam os cavalos no exterior.

– Tenho que ir.

– Amo-te – repetiu e me beijou desesperadamente –. Amo-te com todo meu coração!

– E eu a ti – afastei os braços com profundo pesar, mas devia me vestir para a batalha.

Depois, acompanhou-me ao pátio do castelo e eu a louvei por isso. Quando nos reunimos com outros, Elisabeta tinha os olhos secos e a cabeça bem alta. Como uma rainha. Uma rainha maravilhosa.

Beijei-a uma vez mais antes de montar Soare e senti seu olhar sobre mim enquanto me afastava dela, rumo à batalha.

O combate foi atroz. Lutamos durante três dias sem parar e a única coisa que me impediu não voltar para seu lado depois do segundo como tinha prometido foi à certeza de que acabaria no dia seguinte. Estávamos a ponto de conseguir a vitória e se eu tivesse me retirado, teria suposto a derrota de meus. Assim rompi a promessa que tinha feito a minha esposa.

Quando voltei, encontrei as portas da capela totalmente abertas e dentro estavam todos aqueles que não tinham ido à batalha; serventes, camponeses… Todos choravam e gemiam com profunda dor. O caminho que conduzia até a capela estava coberto de pétalas de flor.

Desci do cavalo e pus-me a correr, perguntando o que ocorria a todos aqueles com que me encontrava. Estavam celebrando um serviço pelos mortos na batalha? Não podia ser, pois acabávamos de retornar com os corpos.

Todos a que perguntava se limitavam a me olhar, assustados, e depois se retiravam murmurando alguma prece.

Abri caminho entre a multidão e ao chegar ao altar, senti que morria por dentro. Ali estava ela.

Minha adorada Elisabeta jazia na mesma caixa de madeira sobre a qual tinha chorado por mim só quatro noites antes. Seu cabelo dourado se estendia a seu redor e o vestido mais formoso que jamais tinha tido cobria seu corpo.

Um grito de animal ferido saiu de minha alma me rompendo por dentro quando a tomei em meus braços e senti que não havia vida dentro dela. Estava fria. Rígida.

–Não! Não! – gritei –. Por todos os deuses, não pode ser.

– Vêem meu filho…

Era o sacerdote, que me tinha posto uma mão no ombro, mas eu me separei dele, olhei todos os pressente e pedi que se fossem, que me deixassem sozinho em minha dor. Todos obedeceram, todos menos uma mulher que ficou nas sombras, em silêncio, a uma boa distância de mim. Esteve ali durante horas, enquanto eu chorava com o corpo de Elisabeta em meus braços e amaldiçoava os deuses, o destino por me dar tanta felicidade e depois arrancar-me das mãos desse modo.

A ira foi suavizando-se e então soube o que devia fazer. Se minha amada partia deste mundo, eu iria com ela. Não desejava seguir vivendo sem ela. Possivelmente, de algum modo, pudéssemos voltar a estar juntos do outro lado.

Com tal determinação, dispus-me a me dirigir ao precipício onde, depois de tudo, poria fim a minha vida.

Capítulo 20

– Não demorará em amanhecer – disse uma voz de mulher –. Se ficar chorando sobre seu corpo um pouco mais, arderá com o sol.

Deixei o corpo de Elisabeta brandamente e me voltei para a mulher que tinha falado.

Conhecia-a. Tinha-lhe dado o Escuro Dom fazia muito tempo, quando ela era princesa do Egito e tinha sido rechaçada por seu pai, o faraó, que a tinha enviado ao templo para que a criassem as sacerdotisas de Isis.

– Rhianikki – disse.

– Agora sou Rhiannon – saiu das sombras. O cabelo negro como a noite lhe chegava até a cintura e um vestido dourado a cobria dos ombros aos pés. Assinalou um lugar a minhas costas –. A semelhança é espetacular, não te parece? Esteve o pintor trabalhando dia e noite desde que foi. Devia ser um presente de bodas para quando voltasse.

A dor que sentia era tão intensa, que logo que podia levantar a cabeça.

– O que a aconteceu? – perguntei-lhe.

– Disseram-lhe que tinha morrido na batalha. Acredito que foi esse tio dela. Ela não acreditou até que o segundo dia acabou sem que chegassem notícias tuas. Faz só doze horas, ao amanhecer do terceiro dia, que se atirou da torre para reunir-se contigo, meu príncipe. Um servente a ouviu gritar que se tivesse estado vivo, teria voltado para junto dela. Tinha fechado a porta de dentro, por isso ninguém pôde chegar a tempo de salvá-la.

Aquilo era mais do que podia suportar. Caí de joelhos.

– Então foi minha culpa. Eu a matei ao romper a promessa que lhe fiz – falei meneando a cabeça desesperadamente –. Por que me disse que a encontraria aqui se ia abandonar-me tão logo, Rhiannon?

Ela respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça.

– Não deveria ter ocorrido assim. Não foi isto o que eu vi meu amigo.

– Já não importa. Logo me reunirei com ela.

Rhiannon se aproximou de mim e pôs a mão no ombro.

– Sempre tiveste tão mau caráter. Sempre se lamentando de sua solidão e de sua imortalidade. Não há nada tão aborrecido como um vampiro incapaz de aceitar sua natureza. Ao menos agora tem um motivo para sofrer de tal melancolia.

Levantei a cabeça, sabia que tratava de me fazer ver por que devia seguir vivendo.

– Não vou continuar sem ela – disse com a esperança de que isso bastasse para pôr fim à discussão.

– Sim que vais continuar – assegurou –. Quer que te diga por quê?

Assenti ao mesmo tempo em que me punha em pé apesar de que estava intumescido pela dor.

– Suponho que não tenho outra opção, assim adiante, me diga por que teria que aceitar viver no inferno que é o mundo sem ela.

– Tive uma visão – começou a dizer –. Já não estou acostumada a ter, cada vez menos à medida que fico velha. Mas esta foi muito intensa. E não te atreva a duvidar de sua veracidade.

– Ninguém se atreve a pôr em duvida a imortal princesa do Nilo, não é? – a amargura empapava minhas palavras –. Adiante. Ainda tenho que seguir sofrendo uma hora mais até que amanheça. Assim me conte essa visão.

– Elisabeta voltará para ti.

Levantei o olhar para ela, com o coração a ponto de escapar do peito.

– Não será fácil – se apressou a acrescentar –. Primeiro tem que te assegurar de permanecer com vida até que volte e não posso te assegurar que vais voltar a encontrá-la. Assim, já vê, não pode sair ao sol. Deve seguir vivendo apesar da dor. Deve fazê-lo por ela.

Neguei com a cabeça.

– Farei algo por ela. Mas, quanto tempo terei que esperar?

Nem sequer a vampira mais insensível de todos os tempos pôde manter o olhar enquanto pronunciava a resposta.

– Uns quinhentos anos. Mais ou menos.

Senti que me fraquejavam as pernas. Ela me agarrou e impediu que caísse ao chão.

– Encontrá-la-á em um lugar chamado New Hampshire, em um povoado chamado Endover. É ali onde ela voltará para ti dentro de cinco séculos. Se puder suportá-lo.

Olhei-a nos olhos fixamente.

– Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar.

– Isso é porque ainda não existe.

– Está segura? – insisti sem afastar o olhar dela.

– Completamente.

Com um suspiro, voltei para junto da minha amada, junto ao corpo que a tinha hospedado, inclinei-me sobre ela e beijei seus lábios frios.

–Tentarei meu amor. Prometo-te que tentarei. Embora viver todo esse tempo sem ti acabe comigo. Mas tentarei agüentar, por ti – fechei os olhos às lágrimas que emanavam do mais profundo de meu ser e solucei–. Volta para mim, Elisabeta.

De algum lugar além dos muros da capela, juro que ouvi uma voz que dizia:

– Voltarei.

Fim


	12. Chapter 12

**Asas da Noite 11 - Crepúsculo Azul**

Na bucólica cidade de Endover, New Hampshire, duas meninas já haviam desaparecido, e só uma pessoa podia encontrá-las: Maxie Stuart, uma investigadora privada que acreditava nos poderes ocultos da noite.

Maxie sabe por que pediram que ajudasse: ninguém sabia mais dos não mortos que ela. Mas a escura força que controlava Endover via tudo e utilizaria de tudo o que Maxie sabia contra ela. Nem sequer Lou Malone, o homem a quem Maxie desejava acima de tudo, poderia fazê-la abandonar aquela cruzada contra um homem que ansiava recuperar seu poder... e ressuscitar um amor.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

Em seu salão, havia uma mulher encolhida na cadeira de veludo marrom, completamente aterrorizada. Tinha os olhos azuis e assustados e o cabelo de um vermelho aceso. Teria preferido uma loira com os olhos negros como o carvão... esse contraste em uma mulher sempre despertava sua paixão. Ou suas lembranças. Mas enquanto estivessem no salão, onde pudesse ver o retrato, qualquer mulher lhe serviria. Tinha que ser no salão. Sempre tomava ali suas vítimas.

Esta noite Fieldner havia trazido um lanche saboroso. Devia ter por volta de trinta anos de sua vida mortal e, embora fosse alta e magra, e ele gostava das mulheres pequenas, tremia de um modo que era excitante. Em seu pálido rosto se desenhavam uns traços delicados; seus lábios eram muito finos e seu nariz excessivamente reto, mas tinha as maçãs do rosto altas e marcadas. Adorava as mulheres com maçãs do rosto bem definidas. Sim, certamente, esse dia seu criado havia caprichado. Entretanto, precisava apagar o terror dos olhos dessa mulher. Não seria muito complicado. Aproximou-se dela, esboçando um sorriso e confiando em resultar atraente. As mulheres tinham menos medo dos homens atraentes. Era absurdo, evidentemente, mas era assim. Dificultava não poder olhar-se em um espelho para julgar seu aspecto e o impacto que produziria nas mulheres. Sabia que seu cabelo era comprido e escuro, e que seus olhos eram marrons e de olhar intenso. Mas era difícil recordar a estrutura exata de seu rosto, ou calcular quanto tinha que sorrir sem expor o comprimento sobrenatural de suas afiadíssimas presas.

Em todo caso, embora seu aspecto fosse intimidante, ele podia apagar o medo da mente de qualquer um. Tinha submetido completamente a uma cidade inteira, dia e noite, adormecidos ou acordados. Uma mulher aterrorizada não representava para ele o menor desafio.

— _Não tem nada a temer._ — disse avançando lentamente para ela, em um tom suave e decidido de uma vez — _Isto não é mais que um sonho. Uma ilusão. Aqui nada nem ninguém pode fazer mal a você._

A moça piscou e deixou escapar um suspiro entrecortado.

— _Olhe nos meus olhos, querida. Escute minhas palavras. Sinta. Não tenha medo. Está a salvo, sinta-se à vontade e completamente relaxada._

Observou como desaparecia parte da tensão que endurecia o corpo da garota. Apagou-se a expressão de pânico de seus olhos, que se tornaram pesados. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, estendeu a mão e acariciou seu rosto.

— _Agora sua mente está totalmente confortável. Você abandonou todo o controle, toda a responsabilidade... e entregou a mim. Só é consciente do que eu te digo. Só sente o que eu te faço sentir. Só deseja o que eu te digo que deseje._

Os olhos da jovem se fecharam e um suspiro lento e profundo escapou de seus lábios. A tensão de seus ombros desapareceu. Assim era melhor, muitíssimo melhor.

— _Agora mesmo, querida, você me deseja. Quer minha carícia, o contato de minha pele. Deseja-o mais que a sua própria vida. Mais do que alguma vez desejou algo em sua vida, não é assim?_

— _Sim_ — sussurrou ela, esfregando seu rosto contra a mão dele.

— _Esta noite vai experimentar prazeres que nunca conseguiu imaginar. E possivelmente também amanhã, ou talvez durante algumas noites mais. É isso o que quer?_

— _Sim_ — sussurrou ela.

— _Muito bem_.

Para recompensá-la, deixou que sua mão percorresse a suave bochecha, passasse pela mandíbula até o pescoço, para continuar até tocar o seio feminino. Ela estremeceu e sorriu. Seria uma grata experiência para ela. Ele se encarregaria de que fosse uma boa experiência. Mergulharia em sua mente até descobrir suas fantasias mais secretas, e as faria realidade. Quando tudo tivesse terminado, ela não recordaria de absolutamente nada. Iria devolvê-la a sua casa sem ter causado o menor dano. E ele teria satisfeito sua sede, ao menos durante um tempo.

A jovem ficou em pé e desabotoou o vestido, que deslizou por seus ombros e caiu ao chão. Ele a observou enquanto tirava a roupa íntima com total desinibição; observava-a, mas evitando olhar seu rosto, dando atenção só a seu corpo nu. O único rosto que ele queria ver estava bem acima dela, olhando-o com amor.

Atraiu a jovem para si e a acariciou, usando as mãos e a mente na mesma medida, para fazer que ela experimentasse sensações por todo seu corpo simultaneamente. Entrou em sua mente para conhecer todos seus desejos. Quando ela desejou que lhe acariciasse os seios, assim o fez, até que quis mais e então beliscou os mamilos turgidos, capturando-os e acariciando-os com seus dedos. Quando ela desejou sua boca, beijou-a, e voltou a sentá-la brandamente na cadeira. Ela separou as pernas para ele, que deslizou sua mão entre elas, utilizando seu poder em cada carícia. Era capaz de lhe provocar um orgasmo inclusive sem tocá-la, mas preferia fazê-lo assim.

Quando ela começou a estremecer-se e apertar-se contra ele, ele se inclinou sobre ela. Não se despiu. Não precisava fazê-lo. Ela sentiria como se a penetrasse, embora não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo. A moça o sentiria cravar-se profundamente em seu interior e ele satisfaria seus desejos a sua maneira.

Graças à garganta da garota.

— _Me chame de "meu príncipe"_ — lhe indicou.

— _Sim, é meu príncipe_.

Ele pegou a cabeça da jovem e a inclinou para trás, afastando suavemente o cabelo avermelhado, que caía sobre o pescoço. Ela começou a mover-se ritmicamente, imaginando-o detento entre seus quadris, embora ele não estivesse ali. Entre suas pernas não havia mais que ar e uma fantasia que ele tinha colocado em sua mente.

— _Diga em meu idioma, querida, "print meu"_.

Ela repetiu suas palavras, enquanto ele a agarrava pelos ombros e a colocava em pé ligeiramente para poder seguir olhando o retrato pendurado sobre eles. Depois inclinou a cabeça e pôs seus lábios sobre a pele macia desse delicado e pálido pescoço. Ela gemia de prazer e o agarrava com força, em sua ânsia por alcançar o clímax. Mas ele não ia permitir, não até que estivesse preparado.

— _Me peça que tome. Que beba de você._

— _Sim, print meu, tome. Beba-me. Preciso de você. Preciso que faça isso!_

— _Então, assim o farei._

Seus lábios se separaram e cravou os dentes na garganta dela, atravessando sua jugular, enquanto entreabria os olhos para aqueles olhos cor azeviche1 que o observavam do quadro. O elixir, o licor da vida, chegou até seus lábios. Bebeu dele, e enquanto o fazia, a mulher se estremeceu e se desfez em um grito de prazer ao alcançar o orgasmo.

Sem deixar de olhar o retrato, levantou a cabeça, satisfeito. A mulher lhe estendeu os braços, mas a um gesto de sua mão firme, ela se relaxou de novo sobre as almofadas com os olhos fechados. Ele a envolveu em um abraço, apertando-a brandamente contra seu peito. Voltou o olhar o retrato e sussurrou:

— _Pode sentir, meu amor, onde quer que esteja? Espero que possa, minha amada. Foi você, sabe. Foi você. Todas são._

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **White Plains, Nova Iorque**_

— _Virá_ — disse Maxie Stuart, alisando a cinta isolante com que acabava de fechar uma caixa de papelão —. _É impossível que me deixe ir sem se despedir. Está louco por mim._

Stormy se inclinou sobre a caixa com sua caneta preta e rabiscou "coisas da cozinha", na tampa. Tampou a caneta e guardou no bolso.

— _Aqui está_ — disse Stormy —. _Era a última_.

Recolheu a caixa e se dirigiu para a porta.

Maxie a arrancou de suas mãos.

— _Disse para você não carregar nada pesado._

— _Pare com isso, Maxie. Os médicos dizem que estou perfeita_.

Talvez de forma inconsciente, Stormy passou a mão pelo seu curto cabelo. Já tinha crescido bastante e, embora curto e espetado, voltava a ser o cabelo loiro platino e murcho de sempre. O cabelo cobria a cicatriz que tinha ficado no lugar em que uma bala, que quase lhe custara a vida, tinha atravessado seu crânio há somente uns meses, deixando-a em coma. E apesar de Maxie não poder vê-la, era plenamente consciente de que tinha ficado uma profunda marca. Nunca esqueceria quão perto tinha estado de perder a sua melhor amiga. Ainda se impressionava ao pensar nisso.

— _Pare de me olhar assim!_ —disse Stormy.

— _Como?_

— _Como se seus cachos acobreados fossem soltar fumaça pela intensidade de seu pensamento. Realmente estou bem._

— _Assim espero_ — respondeu Maxie —. _Abra a porta, tudo bem? Isto pesa muito._

Stormy abriu a porta e ambas saíram da acolhedora casa de madeira branca, baixaram as escadas do alpendre2 e chegaram à parte de trás de uma caminhonete amarela alugada, que estava estacionada na rampa de entrada, com as portas abertas. Maxie subiu de um salto e colocou a última caixa no único espaço que sobrava. Nesse momento, pensou que toda sua vida estava nessa caminhonete. Baixou-se com um suspiro e fechou as portas.

— _Está animada?_ —perguntou Stormy.

— _Claro que sim; começar uma nova vida. Você não está?_

— _Se não estivesse, não teria aceitado ir com você. Além disso, como não vou estar animada com o que nos espera? Mudaremos para uma mansão restaurada, pelo amor de Deus! E vamos abrir nosso próprio negócio._

— _Acredita que teremos sucesso?_

— _Acredito que vamos arrasar_ — respondeu Stormy —. _Ou você esqueceu que distribuímos folhetos com a nossa foto colorida, nada menos que isso?_ _Dá a impressão de que temos a melhor agência de detetives desde Sam Spade. E, além disso, estamos a todo vapor._

— _Sim, estamos a todo vapor_ — concordou Maxie. Stormy franziu a boca.

— _Não parece muito animada. Parece que isto parte seu coração_.

Maxie se apoiou na caminhonete e olhou para a casa em que cresceu, com a cerca viva cuidadosamente podada e a grama recém cortada.

— _Me irrita ter que fazer duas viagens. Quero dizer, se eu confiasse em minha capacidade para conduzir esta caminhonete com o carro enganchado atrás, usaria a barra de reboque que me deram ao alugá-la. Mas não me atrevo._

— _Sei!_ — disse Stormy, cruzando os braços. Lançou-lhe um olhar que indicava saber perfeitamente não ser isso o que a incomodava.

Maxie assentiu com a cabeça e se deu por vencida.

— _Pensei seriamente que Lou se animaria a participar de nosso negócio. Vamos ver, nós duas temos a licença de detetive particular e bons contatos..._

— _Embora quase todos estejam mortos_ — acrescentou Stormy com uma piscada.

— _Mas seria bom pra nossa imagem um policial aposentado, com vinte anos de experiência em suas costas._

— _Acredito que há outras partes de sua anatomia que interessam mais a você do que suas costas._

— _Sim, bem, a menos que lhe dê uma porrada na cabeça e o viole, não acredito que chegue a ter nunca acesso à mínima parte de sua anatomia._

Stormy inclinou a cabeça. O sol fez brilhar o piercing que levava no umbigo. Já não levava o aro na sobrancelha. O tinham tirado no hospital, enquanto estava em coma e o buraco se fechou. Mas para celebrar sua recuperação, fez outro no nariz. Pessoalmente, Maxie gostava mais. Era pequeno e atrevido, igual à Stormy.

— _Está dizendo-me_ — perguntou a Maxie com tom incrédulo—, _que durante todo o tempo que eu estive em coma, e vocês estavam no Maine salvando a sua irmã de experientes caçadores de vampiros e tentando localizar o bastardo que atirou em mim, não aconteceu nada?_

— _Não acha que se tivesse acontecido algo teria dito a você?_

— _Melhor, teria alugado um outdoor para que todo mundo_ soubesse — disse Stormy _—. Assim, agora atira a toalha?_

Maxie franziu o cenho.

— _Se eu for viver em Maine e Lou insiste em ficar no White Plains, não vejo muitas opções de futuro._

Stormy a olhou com um misto de pena e descrença em seus olhos azul safira.

Lentamente, Maxie se incorporou, olhou para a estrada e sorriu.

— _Mas a batalha ainda não está perdida. Aí vem ele_ — disse assinalando o lixo com rodas que se dispunha a estacionar na rua, já que na entrada da  
casa não havia espaço. Na pequena pista de asfalto que entrava em sua casa já estavam a caminhonete de aluguel de um lado e o pequeno Miata vermelho da Stormy no outro. O fusca verde de Maxie se encontrava na garagem.

O ruído desapareceu quando Lou desligou o motor; a pesada porta do motorista se abriu lentamente e Lou saiu do carro, enquanto Maxie o olhava encantada. Como era bonito! Esforçava-se tanto, especialmente quando ela estava olhando, por ressaltar qualquer característica da velha rotina de um ex-policial aposentado! Com seus trajes amplos, suas gravatas sempre tortas, seu falar pausado e seu passo lento, tentava converter-se na prova viva de que aos quarenta e quatro anos, só pensava na aposentadoria. Mas não podia enganá-la, ela via além do personagem que ele tinha criado. Não era tão velho; só era muito cauteloso. O único aposentado era o coração do Lou Malone, mas ela não sabia por que. Sempre tinha acreditado que seria capaz de reavivá-lo, apesar do silêncio do ex-policial.

Mas não podia deixar de pensar que já não restava muito tempo para consegui-lo.

Lou atravessou a rampa de entrada e se dirigiu para ela. Olhou a caminhonete e logo a Maxie. Seus olhares se cruzaram e permaneceram fixos uns instantes, o suficiente para que ela percebesse um ar de tristeza em seus olhos, algo que ele camuflou imediatamente com um sorriso. Era possível que lamentasse vê-la partir?

Lou afastou o olhar e saudou Stormy.

— _Ei, Lou_ — disse Stormy—. _Já quase pensávamos que não fosse vir se despedir._

— _Não perderia isso por nada no mundo. Como está, Stormy?_

— _Bem, exceto por estar farta de que todo mundo me pergunte_ — respondeu ela, que acrescentou um sorriso para suavizar suas palavras—. _E você?_

— _Não posso me queixar._

Dirigiu seu olhar para a caminhonete, detendo-se antes no abdômen de Maxie. Ótimo. Teria sido um desperdício ter colocado os jeans de cintura baixa e a camiseta curta se ele não tivesse reparado na faixa de pele que deixavam à vista.

Lou pigarreou e apontou para a caminhonete.

—V _ai ter que fazer várias viagens com esse traste, Maxie._

— _Não. Já está tudo empacotado e preparado. Exceto meu carro, claro. Terei que vir buscá-lo._

— _Tudo?_ — Perguntou ele, levantando as sobrancelhas —. _É impossível que tenha colocado todos os móveis aí dentro._

— _Você já esteve na casa da minha irmã, Lou. Morgan me deixará tudo, móveis incluídos._

— _Mesmo assim, imagino que você gostaria de ter algo seu, não é?_

— _De qualquer maneira, a maioria das coisas que estão nesta casa não são minhas. Quase tudo são móveis herdados de meus pais_ — disse Maxie, que nunca acrescentava o qualificativo de "adotivos" quando falava de seus pais —. _Além disso, minhas coisas não combinariam ali. Aquilo é tão... opulento._

— _Sim, mas não é seu estilo._

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou emburrada.

— _O que quer dizer com isso? Que eu não sou opulenta?_

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— _Não queria ofender, Maxie, só era um comentário. A casa de Morgan é... bem, é como ela. Dramática, escura, rica. Você deveria viver em um local mais... não sei. Acolhedor, moderno, divertido..._

— _Sexy?_

Lou lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

Ela piscou um olho.

— _Isso era o que queria dizer, e você sabe. Mas não se preocupe, Lou. Assim que me tenha instalado, redecorarei alguns cômodos ao meu gosto. Mas não posso reformar toda a casa. Afinal, não é como se Morgan tivesse morrido._

— _Não, suponho que não_ — ele respondeu, movendo a cabeça.

— _O que foi?_ —perguntou ela.

— _Falamos disso com total naturalidade, como se não fosse nada. E de vez em quando me vêm imagens de tudo o que aconteceu, de tudo o que vimos. Coisas que acreditava que eram meras superstições e resultaram ser reais. Pensar que uma das teorias conspiratórias da amalucada Stuart resultou ser absolutamente certa..._

Disse isso com um sorriso zombador que fez que ela desejasse aproximar-se dele e beijá-lo. Mas em lugar disso, encolheu os ombros.

— _Eu gostaria que viesse comigo._

— _Bom, já te disse que não me retirei do corpo de polícia para me pôr a trabalhar em tempo integral._

— _Claro. O que vai fazer é comprar um barquinho pesqueiro e passar o dia deitado no convés, cheirando a peixe e assistir crescer uma barriga de cerveja._

— _É o plano ideal, não acha?_

— _Sim, talvez para um velho doente de setenta anos, mas não para você._

Ele a olhou e Maxie afastou o olhar. Não tinha sido sua intenção parecer caprichosa, nem zangada. A última coisa que queria era que a considerasse uma menina mimada.

—I _rei visitá-la. Prometo_ — acrescentou ele.

Ela o olhou de novo.

— _Quando?_

— _Quando? Bem... não sei._

— _O que acha de agora mesmo?_

— _Agora?_

— _Hoje._

— _Maxie, às vezes me deixa sem palavras._

Ela olhou para o céu.

— _Bem, vai me obrigar a admiti-lo, não é?_

Ele levantou as duas mãos e segurou a cabeça, com desespero fingido.

— _Não estou certa de poder dirigir este... lixo_ — disse Maxie apontando para a caminhonete—. _É enorme, e quase não consigo ver por cima do volante. Tem a direção tão dura como um caminhão, as marchas de um tanque e a m_ _ínima brisa o sacode como a um veleiro. Treme, oscila e não posso ver o que está atrás com esses malditos retrovisores._

O olhar de Lou voltou a fixar-se na caminhonete, em seguida, nela.

— _Vou lá dentro ver se tudo está fechado, apagado, desligado... já sabe -_ disse Stormy.

— _Trouxe-a até aqui desde o escritório de aluguel_ — observou Lou, dirigindo-se a Maxie como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário de Stormy. A jovem loira sacudiu a cabeça, fez um discreto gesto de cumplicidade a Maxie e desapareceu no interior da casa.

— _É obvio que a trouxe_ — admitiu Maxie—, _Como iria saber como é difícil conduzi-la?_

— _Acredito que está tentando me forçar a acompanhá-la._

— _Conheço muitos homens aos quais não teria que forçar nem um pouco_ — replicou ela.

— _E por que não chama algum deles para dirigir a caminhonete?_

— _Não quero chamar a nenhum outro. Quero você_ — disse Maxie, usando de propósito uma frase ambígua.

Ele fingiu não entender. Era irritante. Sempre reagia desse modo a suas indiretas: ou fingia não ter ouvido nada, quando ela sabia perfeitamente que não era assim pelo brilho que às vezes se acendia em seus olhos, ou mudava de assunto. Maxie estava começando a pensar que ele não levava seus esforços a sério.

— _Este fim de semana vou pescar_ — disse ele —. _Na verdade, vou daqui. Tenho minha bolsa no carro e um amigo que tem um grande barco está me esperando no cais._

— _Deus me livre de atrapalhar plano_ _tão magnífico_ — respondeu ela.

—C _uidará disso perfeitamente sozinha, Maxie. É a mulher mais competente que conheço._

Ela suspirou conformada.

— _Tudo bem. Mas ficará por aqui pelo menos até que tire essa coisa da rampa de entrada, não é? Poderia fingir que volta a ser um policial de tráfico._

— _Ahh, os velhos tempos_ — disse ele olhando para a casa —, _vai esperar por Stormy?_

— _Ela vai de carro. E já conhece o caminho_ — respondeu a jovem, procurando a chave no bolso de seu jeans; logo subiu à caminhonete e ligou o motor. Através do pára-brisa, viu Stormy sair da casa e fechar a porta com chave. Lançou um sorriso secreto a sua amiga. Stormy franziu o cenho com preocupação.

Maxie colocou a marcha ré e olhou pelo retrovisor. Viu Lou na metade da rua, fazendo gestos para lhe indicar que podia sair. Ela soltou a embreagem. A caminhonete deu algumas sacudidas e parou.

Maxie repetiu a operação, e dessa vez retrocedeu um pouco antes dos puxões e as sacudidas. Seguiu repetindo a operação até que um carro apareceu no início da rua e Lou indicou com um gesto que parasse. Só então retrocedeu rápida e brandamente, levando a caixa de correio, e dirigindo-se inevitavelmente para o carro que circulava tranqüilamente.

Uma buzina soou e ouviu-se o barulho de freios. Stormy deu um guincho e Lou gritou.

A caminhonete parou de novo e Maxie saiu deixando-a ali mesmo, com a parte traseira ocupando a calçada. O carro tinha freado em seco, detendo-se a um metro e meio da caminhonete, e o condutor, um vizinho que Maxie reconheceu, saiu meio morto do susto.

— _Sinto muito, senhor Robbins_ — se desculpou Maxie, envergonhada. Dirigiu-se para o outro lado da caminhonete. Lou e Stormy se juntaram a ela. Maxie olhou com pena a caixa de correio esmagada e sacudiu a cabeça.

— _Bom, não tem problema. Recolherei isto e começaremos de novo_ — disse a seus amigos —. _Mmm, talvez devesse trocar de lugar_ — acrescentou olhando para a rua, onde estava estacionado o carro do Stormy.

O senhor Robbins não podia articular uma palavra. Sacudiu a cabeça e retornou a seu carro. Ligou, deu meia volta e se afastou. Stormy foi mover seu carro.

— _Não me ouviu quando disse para parar?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Sim ouvi, mas me enganei de pedal. Prometo que desta vez farei melhor_ — respondeu ela, caminhando para a porta do motorista. Quando chegou pôs um pé no degrau da caminhonete.

Lou a agarrou pela cintura, levantou-a pelo ar, tirou-a da caminhonete e a colocou na rampa de entrada. Maxie teve que conter-se para não emitir um gemido de prazer, porque adorava o contato das mãos do Lou sobre sua pele. Em qualquer momento, e em qualquer lugar. Pensou que não se esforçou o suficiente com ele. A paquera era uma linguagem universal, mas alguns homens podiam ser um desastre captando indiretas. Talvez tivesse que expor sem rodeios. Imaginou a situação. Ela olhando-o nos olhos e lhe dizendo: "Lou te desejo. Quero que esteja em minha vida, em minha cama e em todos outros lugares importantes. O que você acha?".

Com certeza não diria nada. Provavelmente ficaria mudo do susto. Não, certamente, não tinha tentado com suficiente afinco. E agora era muito tarde... a menos que seu improvisado plano de última hora funcionasse como ela esperava.

Olhou Lou com os olhos cheios de inocência e de perguntas.

Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

— _De acordo, Maxie. Você ganhou. Conduzirei a caminhonete_.

Siiimmm!

— _Não seja tolo, Lou. Não é necessário._

— _Sim é._

— _Mas e seu fim de semana de pesca?_

— _Será em outro dia._

Ela jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraçou. Após alguns instantes, Lou pôs suas mãos na cintura dela, mas em lugar de atraí-la para si, parecia mais interessado em manter os quadris dela a uma distância segura de seu corpo. Maxie não resistiu; dessa vez tinha que fazer as coisas calma e cuidadosamente. Essa era uma segunda chance... e não podia desperdiçá-la.

— _Obrigado, Lou_ — disse com recato.

— _Não vou ficar, Maxie._

Santo Deus! Como conseguia adivinhar suas intenções desse jeito?

Ele separou os braços do Maxie de seu pescoço e a agarrou pelos pulsos, para manter certa distância entre eles, e a olhou firmemente nos olhos.

— _Vou dirigir a caminhonete até lá, ajudarei a descarregar e depois volto diretamente, está claro?_

— _É obvio que sim_ — respondeu ela—. _Pode deixar seu carro na garagem_ — acrescentou, apontando para o carro velho dele —. _Eu trago você quando quiser. Embora seja melhor que leve essa bolsa de fim de semana que trouxe._

Olhou-a como se falasse em um idioma incompreensível.

—Querida _, acabei de dizer isso. Não vou ficar._

— _Já sei. Mas homem, Lou, são oito horas de viagem. Pelo menos, imagino que você vai querer tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa antes de iniciar a volta._

Olhou-a franzindo o cenho.

— _Não vou precisar da bolsa. Não vou ficar_ — repetiu, cortante.

— _Certo. Certo. Como você queira_.

Maxie avançou pela rampa até a garagem, e abriu a porta.

— _Ei, já que você vai dirigir, poderíamos usar a barra de reboque e levar meu carro, não é?_ —gritou, como se acabasse de lhe ocorrer uma brilhante idéia.

Ele olhou para o carro dela estacionado na garagem.

— _Tem uma barra de reboque?_

— _Sim, está debaixo da caminhonete._

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, dirigiu-se para a caminhonete, ligou e a tirou de sua precária posição; estacionou no acostamento de forma muito mais segura, bem em frente de onde tinha estacionado seu carro e deixando espaço atrás para o fusca de Maxie. Saiu da caminhonete e começou a soltar a barra de reboque.

Stormy se reuniu com o Maxie na garagem.

— _Ele vem conosco, não é?_ —perguntou a Maxie.

— _Bom, não ia deixar que eu dirigisse depois de ver que podia me matar pelo caminho, não é?_ —sorriu Maxie.

— _Isso foi muito perigoso. Imagine se o senhor Robbins batesse em você._

— _Tinha espaço de sobra para frear. Não sou estúpida._

— _Não, não, nem um pouco_ — respondeu Stormy sacudindo a cabeça.

Maxie lançou um jogo de chaves a ela.

— _Por que não me faz um favor? Pode tirar meu carro da garagem e colocá-lo atrás da caminhonete? Assim Lou poderá enganchá-lo na barra de reboque._

— _Claro._

Stormy ligou o carro de Maxie, tirou-o da garagem com cuidado e estacionou arás da caminhonete.

Maxie se aproximou do carro de Lou e viu que as chaves estavam na ignição. Deu partida e o colocou no lugar que tinha ficado livre na garagem. Ao sair, jogou uma olhada ao assento traseiro. Havia uma grande bolsa cheia até em cima, junto a uma geladeira portátil e um montão de apetrechos de pesca. Olhou para fora.

Stormy e Lou estavam muito ocupados atrás da caminhonete, enganchando o carro de Maxie.

Umedecendo os lábios, Maxie abriu a porta detrás e agarrou a bolsa. Dirigiu-se para a rampa de entrada e a meteu no carro do Stormy.

— _Rápida e sigilosa como uma raposa_ — murmurou.

Depois voltou para a garagem e fechou a porta. Quando terminou, Lou já tinha seu carro preparado para a viagem. Maxie chegou muito alegre à caminhonete e deu a Lou as chaves de seu carro.

— _Seu Buick está na minha garagem. Ali estará esperando-o, são e salvo, até que volte._

Ele a olhou desconfiado.

Stormy lhe deu uma tapinha nas costas.

— _Não me perca. Estarei bem atrás de você, certo?_

— _Tudo bem._

— _Levem o celular ligado._

— _Claro_ — disse Maxie. Perguntando-se por que Stormy parecia nervosa com essa viagem —. _Querida, está preocupada com alguma coisa_?

Stormy negou com a cabeça, talvez muito depressa.

— _Tenho a direção e tudo, só me preocupa que possa me perder. Então, não vão muito depressa_ — respondeu. Foi apressadamente para seu carro e ligou o motor.

Segundo Maxie, nem sequer se deu conta de que levava uma bolsa nova no assento de atrás. Nem teria dito nada se tivesse notado. Nesse assunto, Stormy estava do seu lado.

Nisso e em tudo. Era a melhor amiga de Maxie, motivo pelo qual a conhecia o suficiente para estar preocupada com a viagem. Stormy não era a mesma de sempre; não o tinha sido desde o coma.

Maxie estendeu o braço para Lou, disposta a aproveitar outra oportunidade de contato físico.

— _Ajuda-me a subir?_ —pediu do chão, junto à porta do co-piloto.

Lou franziu o cenho, mas ela não se importou, porque voltou a tocá-la ao lhe dar uma mão para subir.

— _Maxie, não vou ficar_ — disse ele colocando uma mão na parte baixa de suas costas e agarrando-lhe o antebraço com a outra, enquanto ela subia à caminhonete.

— _Deixe de repetir isso. Já estou sabendo_.

Lou deu a volta na caminhonete e subiu pela porta do motorista. Maxie colocou o cinto de segurança, acomodou-se no assento e disse a si mesma que tinha oito horas pela frente para convencer Lou de ficar com ela em Maine. O fracasso não era uma opção que estivesse disposta a considerar.

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Stormy seguia atrás da caminhonete amarela e repetia que tudo sairia bem. Já imaginava seu brilhante futuro, Maxie e ela a cargo de sua própria agência de investigação privada: SIS. Serviços de Investigação Sobrenatural, porque essa seria sua especialidade. Embora Maxie tenha assegurado que não rechaçariam casos comuns. Segundo Maxie, a sigla SIS era em homenagem tanto a sua recém encontrada irmã gêmea, Morgan, como a sua amizade com Stormy3. Ela era muito mais que sua melhor amiga... sempre tinha sido.

Seria como nos velhos tempos, como quando eram adolescentes e colocavam os narizes em assuntos que não eram de sua conta. Naquela época, não eram mais que meninas aficionadas que se dedicavam a procurar provas de alguma das fantasiosas teorias conspiratórias de Maxie e geralmente não encontravam nada.

Até o dia em que o "laboratório de investigação" de White Plains tinha tombado sob as chamas. Maxie sempre tinha insistido que aconteciam coisas estranhas ali dentro. E naquela ocasião, pela primeira vez, tinha razão.

No edifício se encontrava a sede da DIP, a Divisão de Investigações Paranormais, uma agência secreta do governo dedicada ao estudo e eliminação dos vampiros. As conseqüências do que Maxie tinha averiguado aquela noite remexendo entre os restos do incêndio, quase seis anos atrás, ainda seguiam presentes em suas vidas. Tinha encontrado provas da existência de vampiros. Stormy ainda ficava nervosa quando tentava processar tudo que ocorreu desde então. Mas aquilo as tinha levado a isto. A converter-se em bisbilhoteiras profissionais. Maxie e Stormy eram agora detetives particulares especializadas em coisas que estão além do que a maioria das pessoas consideraria "normal".

Mas não era exatamente igual aos velhos tempos. Na época, eram três. Stormy, Maxie e Jason. O lindíssimo, estudioso e conservador Jason Beck, com sua pele cor chocolate. Ele era o contraponto à audácia de Stormy e à impulsividade de Maxie. Mas ele tinha ido embora, sem chegar a saber o que Maxie tinha encontrado entre as cinzas naquela noite.

Stormy estava acostumada a perguntar-se o que teria acontecido se não tivesse rejeitado Jason quando perguntou se queria sair com ele. Se ele teria ficado ao invés de ir estudar fora, na faculdade de direito. Sentia falta dele.

Jason.

Dor. Era como se uma faca vermelha e quente atravessasse sua cabeça. Uma luz branca a cegou, e um ruído surdo, como se milhares de estações de rádio lutassem pela mesma freqüência, explodiu em sua mente.

Apertou a cabeça com uma mão e pisou no freio, já que não podia ver a estrada.

Jason.

A luz em sua mente tomou forma e viu o perfil familiar de Jason. Seus traços eram mais fortes, mais angulosos do que lembrava. Ele estava mais velho, usava o cabelo curto, mas seus olhos marrons eram os mesmos, e estava tão incrivelmente bonito como sempre.

Na frente dele, também de perfil, havia outro rosto masculino. Um rosto de traços finamente esculpidos, de lábios carnudos e escuros, e olhos profundamente escuros e brilhantes ao mesmo tempo. Seus cílios eram longos e as sobrancelhas tão espessas que quase se tocavam. Tinha o cabelo comprido, totalmente liso e negro como a asa de um corvo. Para Stormy parecia tão familiar como sua própria imagem no espelho. E, entretanto, era um completo desconhecido.

" _Dragostea cea vache iti sopteste la meche"_ , sussurrava a estranha e exótica voz de uma mulher. E embora suas palavras estivessem em um idioma desconhecido para ela, Stormy se deu conta de que a voz que acabava de ouvir era a sua. Só que... diferente.

Assustou-a ter entendido as estranhas palavras que tinha pronunciado. _"O velho amor não será esquecido",_ sussurrou.

A dor diminuiu. A luz se apagou. O barulho desapareceu e ela abriu os olhos. Seu carro estava atravessado no acostamento da estrada, em meio a uma nuvem de pó. Olhou para frente e viu que a caminhonete também tinha parado no acostamento. Maxie e Lou saíram e correram para ela.

Stormy fechou os olhos. Sim, as coisas tinham mudado. Ela tinha mudado. Tinha mudado desde que saiu do coma.

Não esteve todo o tempo na cama do hospital. Tinha partido. Deixou seu corpo naquela cama e foi... a algum outro lugar.

E não podia desfazer-se da impressão de que não havia voltado só. Algo ou alguém tinha vindo com ela. Talvez a que falava com essa voz em um idioma desconhecido. Mas o certo era que seu corpo já não pertencia exclusivamente a ela.

Maxie batia na janela do motorista e Stormy a baixou.

— _Estou bem_ — a tranqüilizou.

— _O que aconteceu? Stormy, perdeu o controle sem nenhum motivo! O que tem?_

— _Nada. De verdade. Eu... dormi. Isso é tudo_.

Não podia enganar Maxie. Ela examinou o rosto de sua amiga e seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto.

— _Stormy! Seus olhos!_

— _O que? O que têm eles?_ —disse Stormy, aproximando-se do retrovisor para olhar-se.

Uns olhos negros desconhecidos lhe devolveram o olhar. Mas em um instante a cor negra azeviche voltou a transformar-se em seu azul intenso habitual. Sufocou o calafrio que percorreu o seu corpo e voltou a olhar para Maxie, fingindo uma expressão calma.

— _Não tem nada nos meus olhos, Maxie. Deve ter sido um efeito da luz do sol refletindo-se._

Maxie a olhou fixamente.

— _Mas..._

Lou pôs a mão no ombro do Maxie.

— _Há uma cafeteria um pouco mais à frente. Acho que devíamos descansar um pouco._

— _Boa idéia_ — disse Maxie —, _vá para o lado. Eu dirijo_ — acrescentou, fazendo um gesto a Stormy para que se afastasse.

Stormy sabia que era melhor não resistir. Maxie estava preocupada. E tinha visto algo. O certo era que Stormy estava surpresa de ter conseguido manter em segredo seus estranhos sintomas durante tanto tempo; ocultar algo de Maxie Stuart não era tarefa fácil. Já tinha tido alguns ataques parecidos com esse: perda de consciência, visões estranhas, murmúrios incoerentes ecoando em seus ouvidos... Mas nunca antes tinha visto uma imagem tão nítida, nem os murmúrios tinham chegado a serem palavras, em nenhum idioma. Fosse o que fosse, teria mais. Mas não podia falar disso com ninguém, nem sequer com Maxie. Ao menos até saber o que era... e o que queria dizer.

Baixou o quebra-sol do passageiro e se olhou no espelhinho, aliviada ao ver que eram seus olhos que devolviam o olhar.

Maxie ligou o carro.

— _Bom, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?_

— _Sinceramente. Maxie, não sei. Estava cansada e imagino que dormi por um momento._

— _Isso é tudo?_

— _Isso é tudo._

Maxie franziu o cenho. Era o momento de mudar de assunto.

— _Ouça, Maxie. Lembra dos folhetos que fizemos, anunciando nossa nova agência?_

— _Claro._

— _Enviou um a Jason Beck?_

— _É obvio que sim. E também um cartão de visita. Enviei o folheto a todos nossos conhecidos. Por quê?_ —perguntou Maxie com o cenho franzido.

— _Não sei. Ultimamente estive pensando nele._

— _Ah, é?_

Stormy assentiu e apontou para frente.

— _Aí está a cafeteria. Lou está dando a volta._

— _Certamente há mais lugar para estacionar lá atrás. Vou segui-lo_ — disse, conduzindo o carro de Stormy para o estacionamento.

Stormy tinha vontade de esfregar a cabeça... Não era que doesse exatamente, mas incomodava um pouco. Estava sensível. Mas não se atreveu. Se desse a Maxie o menor indício de que não se encontrava em plena forma, ficaria em cima dela como uma mãe de primeira viagem.

— _Estou morta de fome_ — disse Stormy; sabia que para Maxie apetite era sintoma de boa saúde.

— _Eu também_ — respondeu Maxie, que já estacionava o carro de sua amiga perto da caminhonete.

—Qual está sendo o resultado d _a viagem? —_ Perguntou Stormy —. _Houve algum progresso com Lou?_

— _Absolutamente nada! Colocou numa emissora de música country para reduzir ao máximo as oportunidades de diálogo._

— _Tem certeza que não quer fazer o resto da viagem comigo?_

Maxie a olhou com preocupação.

— _Sim, acho que irei um pouco contigo. Vou dirigir e você poderá descansar algumas horas._

— _Estava brincando, Maxie. Tem que ir com Lou. Talvez passem por um buraco e ele termine em seu colo. Não pode perder uma oportunidade dessas._

— _Que diabos! Terei um montão de oportunidades quando se instalar na mansão._

— _Mas achava que não ia ficar_ — disse Stormy.

— _Ele também acha_ — respondeu Maxie—. _Mas escondi sua bolsa em seu carro, para o caso._

Stormy olhou para o banco de trás e viu uma mala de couro negro que ela não tinha colocado lá e em que não prestou atenção até esse momento.

— _Que capacidade de observação a minha! Podia ser um assassino em série, que eu não teria notado._

— _Não tem espaço para um assassino em série_ — observou Maxie.

— _Ei!_ — disse Lou, batendo no teto do carro —. _Pensam em sair ou vão ficar aí dentro?_

Sorrindo, Maxie abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

Stormy a seguiu, mas sentia as pernas fracas e os músculos tremiam como se tivesse estado fazendo exercício durante horas. Só que não era assim.

As outras vezes que tinha tido ataques semelhantes, a debilidade tinha desaparecido em seguida. Mas nunca tinham sido tão claros, nem tão intensos como esse, nem a tinham deixado tão fraca. Tinha falado com seu médico depois do primeiro ataque, mas apesar de ter sido submetida a uma infinidade de testes, não tinham detectado nada anormal.

Em todo caso, Stormy estava convencida de que não era algo físico. Sentia que não era físico. Não podia dizer exatamente por que, nem descrever o que sentia.

Enquanto entravam na cafeteria, notou que Maxie observava todos os seus movimentos.

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

— _Aqui estão, meu amo._

O vampiro fez seu caminho pela porta aberta que dava para o salão. Fazia semanas que não se alimentava. Tinha aprendido a ficar sem isso durante grandes temporadas, e Fieldner se desculpou lhe assegurando que nenhuma mulher tinha passado por Endover em todo esse tempo.

Mas essa noite alimentaria seu corpo e, o que era mais importante, sua alma, com a lembrança de sua amada.

Olhou à mulher que Fieldner tinha trazido. Sua pele era cor café com leite, tinha os olhos marrons e o cabelo cor visom caía em cachos até seus ombros. Era linda. Estava de pé na metade do salão, tremendo e com o rosto cada vez mais contorcido à medida que ele avançava.

— _Não deve ter medo_ — disse ele, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos e usando seu poder para tranqüilizá-la.

Franziu o cenho e se aproximou ainda mais. Ao ver que ela retrocedia, pronunciou uma palavra e a acompanhou com um gesto de sua mão, para dirigir seu poder com maior intensidade.

— _Quieta._

Ela não voltou a mover-se. Ficou ali, de pé, ainda assustada. Podia escutar seu coração batendo descontrolado, como as asas de uma pomba apanhada.

Não importava. A acalmaria ao seu devido tempo. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e ao chegar em frente a ela, acariciou-lhe a bochecha com uma mão e estudou seu rosto.

A raiva o alagou, embora tenha feito um esforço para que não se refletisse em sua voz.

— _Quantos anos tem, menina?_

— _De-dezessete._

Baixou a mão e se afastou dela, enquanto a decepção se apoderava dele e a fome apertava. Uma vez que a mente da menina foi liberada de seu influxo, ela retrocedeu como se de repente se livrasse de uma garra que a capturava.

— _Uma menina?_ —perguntou, procurando o olhar de seu criado, escondido entre as sombras e encolhido de medo—. _Trouxe-me uma menina, Fieldner?_

O homem se encolheu ainda mais, mas não retrocedeu.

— _Tem dezessete anos; já é quase uma mulher. E trouxe duas, mestre._

— _Duas?_ —perguntou o vampiro; voltou-se de novo para ver a segunda menina. Era loira, branca e estava aparentemente inconsciente na cadeira. Aproximou-se dela, enviando mensagens à afiada mente da criatura com seus largos dedos—. _Você a drogou?_ —perguntou a Fieldner.

— _Drogou as duas_ — disse a outra garota.

Seu olhar se voltou para ela.

— _Como se chama, menina?_

— _Delia. Delia Beck. Ela é Janie_ — respondeu tremendo—. _Vai ficar bem?_

— _Sim, prometo que não acontecerá nada a você. Não tenha medo, Delia Beck. Não tem nada a temer_ — disse; demorou um momento para acalmar a mente da moça até que ela relaxou um pouco —. _Sente-se aqui com sua amiga, enquanto eu me ocupo disto._

Ela se aproximou da cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Janie; pegou sua mão, em silêncio.

Ele atravessou o quarto até onde estava Feildner, que começou a balbuciar.

— _Eu... tive que drogá-las. De verdade! Eram duas e teriam resistido. Não queria ferir nenhuma delas. Você se zangou comigo a última vez que feri uma._

— _E o que te fez pensar que me trazer sangue contaminado seria motivo de alegria, idiota?_

Voltou a olhar para as garotas. A que se chamava Delia o olhava como se não pudesse tirar os olhos dele; seu coração seguia batendo acelerado, mas não estava tão assustada como antes. Estava fascinada e aterrorizada ao mesmo tempo. A outra, Janie, gemia e se movia intranqüila na cadeira.

— _Não posso me alimentar com sangue contaminado_ — disse a Feildner —. _E não penso me alimentar de meninas._

— _Sinto muito, meu amo._

— _O dano já está feito. A única coisa que podemos fazer é evitar que as coisas piorem. Sentirão falta delas, claro._

— _Não! Viajavam sozinhas_.

Ao menos isso fez direito.

— _Bem. Farei que esqueçam tudo e as mandarei de volta para que prossigam seu caminho. Mas preciso de alimento, Fieldner. E não vou beber delas._

— _As reservas de emergência, senhor?_

— _Temo que não_.

Inclinando a cabeça, seu lacaio, que era também o chefe de polícia de Endover, percorreu o quarto até chegar a um bar de madeira, um artefato moderno, mas ele gostava. Fieldner retirou um estojo de veludo, abriu a tampa e tirou uma linda taça de cristal esculpido e uma afiadíssima adaga com o punho coberto de jóias.

— _Sinto muito pelas garotas, senhor. Mas há algo mais. Algo que deve saber antes que continue._

— _Não estará tentando ganhar tempo, verdade Fieldner?_

— _Não, meu amo_ — colocou o pulso sobre a taça e agarrou firmemente a adaga com a outra mão, com a lâmina contra a sua pele. O vampiro sabia que faria o que lhe ordenasse. Mas seu sangue seria muito forte. O sangue masculino sempre era forte. E o sangue de um homem tão sem caráter como Fieldner seria sem gosto e sem personalidade.

O vampiro suspirou.

— _Então, vamos. Diga o que devo saber._

— _Essa. A morena_ — disse o chefe de polícia apontando para Delia —, _conseguiu fazer uma chamada com seu celular._

Seu amo levantou as sobrancelhas.

— _E como é que conseguiu fazê-lo?_ —perguntou.

— _Escondendo-se no assento detrás de meu carro. Não percebi o que fazia_ — respondeu Fieldner—. _Seu irmão está na cidade_ — acrescentou, tragando saliva.

A garota soltou um grito abafado.

— _Jason?_

Fieldner a olhou com firmeza.

— _Não deveria ter feito essa ligação, garota. Agora o que acontecer com seu irmão será sua culpa_.

O vampiro sentiu que o pânico voltava a apoderar-se dela e voltou a olhá-la.

— _Não acontecerá nada de mal com seu irmão, Delia. Pode confiar em mim._

— _E quanto a ele?_ — Gritou a moça apontando Fieldner com o dedo —. _Ele nos deixou trancadas no porão de um farol durante horas! Estava escuro e..._

— _Calma_ — disse o vampiro, pronunciando lentamente a palavra para aumentar seu poder sobre a garota. Adolescentes. Sua mente era muito mais difícil de dominar que a dos adultos—. _Relaxe, menina. Tudo vai sair bem._

Ela reprimiu um soluço e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira.

— _Talvez devesse começar pelo início_ — disse seu amo, voltando-se para Feildner.

O homem concordou.

— _As duas garotas passavam pela cidade. Pararam no velho centro de informação. Enquanto procuravam os serviços, arranquei alguns cabos da bateria de seu carro para que não pudessem partir. Então me ofereci para levá-las a cafeteria mais próxima, onde poderiam esperar o guincho. Elas confiaram em mim._

O vampiro sabia por que tinham acreditado nele. Fieldner era policial. Usava uniforme e dirigia um carro patrulha. Qualquer mulher confiaria nele.

— _Isso foi esta manhã. Não podia trazê-las aqui a plena luz do dia, assim as tranquei no farol. Mas no caminho, essa suspeitou que algo estava errado e chamou seu irmão. Nem sequer sei como pôde estabelecer a comunicação, com a má recepção que há na área. Deve ter um ponto com cobertura em algum lugar da estrada._

— _E como é que não ouviu que estava fazendo uma chamada?_

— _Estavam fazendo muito barulho, me pedindo que parasse o carro, que as deixasse sair. Eu... liguei o rádio para abafar o barulho_.

O vampiro elevou os olhos ao céu, aborrecido.

— _Então, disse a seu irmão onde estava._

Fieldner afirmou.

— _Apareceu em meu escritório há uma hora, perguntando por ela._

— _E seu carro?_

— _Já o tinha escondido._

O vampiro fez um gesto de aprovação com a cabeça.

— _Pelo menos fez algo bem esta semana_ — disse —. _E onde está ele agora?_

— _Hospedou-se no North Star. Acho que suspeita de algo._

— _Claro que suspeita de algo, a menos que seja um completo estúpido_ — disse o vampiro com um suspiro.

Complicações. Era algo que detestava. Criou uma vida ideal naquele lugar que tinha em absoluto controle. Cada vez que surgia alguma complicação inesperada, punha em perigo sua forma de vida.

Teria que resolver aquilo da maneira mais discreta possível e o quanto antes.

— _Falarei com estas meninas e logo as levará a seu carro. Deixe-as longe da região de Endover. Não recordarão nada, é obvio. Seu irmão não encontrará nada por estas terras e seguirá seu caminho até encontrá-las sãs e salvas_ — concluiu —. _Pode continuar_ — acrescentou, apontando o pulso de seu criado.

— _Há algo mais._

Fechando os olhos lentamente, o vampiro suspirou.

— _O que mais?_

— _Isto —_ disse Fieldner tirando um papel do bolso. Desdobrou-o e o deu a seu amo.

Ele tomou e jogou uma olhada ao acetinado folheto que anunciava uma espécie de agência de detetives. Mas de repente algo o deixou completamente petrificado. Seus olhos se cravaram na foto das duas mulheres que havia na capa. Em uma delas, para ser mais exato. Era impossível. Impossível.

— _O que significa isto?_ — perguntou em um sussurro.

— _A semelhança é incrível, verdade, meu senhor? Eu também pensei_.

Enquanto dizia isso, o chefe de polícia olhou para cima, como o vampiro. Seu olhar se dirigia para o retrato de uma mulher de traços tão delicados que parecia uma boneca de porcelana, e com uma bonita juba loira que lhe caía pelos ombros. Usava um vestido de uma época muito longínqua e seus olhos, grandes e expressivos, eram negros como o azeviche.

O olhar do vampiro ia do folheto ao retrato pendurado na parede.

— _O que sabe destas duas mulheres?_ — sussurrou.

— _O irmão da garota, Jason Beck, tinha este folheto na carteira. Caiu quando tirou uma foto de sua irmã para me mostrar. Quanto às mulheres, só sei o que tem no folheto, senhor. Chamam-se Maxie Stuart e Stormy Jones. São uma espécie de investigadoras particulares, que, conforme parece, têm um escritório em Maine. Quando perguntei quem eram, Beck disse que eram velhas amigas dele._

Outra boa atuação do policial. O vampiro se aproximou dele, tirou-lhe a adaga das mãos e a guardou em sua capa.

— _Vou precisar de você em plena forma, Fieldner._

— _Espero suas ordens, senhor._

O vampiro suspirou profundamente e se dirigiu para as garotas. A segunda delas, Janie, sentou-se e o olhava com os olhos perdidos. Estava confusa e assustada.

— _Temo que tenham que ser minhas convidadas durante um tempo._

A jovem loira recuperou a voz e a coragem.

— _Não nos tranque de novo naquela cela, por favor. Não fizemos nada a você._

Ele franziu o cenho e negou com a cabeça.

— _Não, não haverá mais celas. Meu criado tratou vocês de uma forma inaceitável, mas as compensarei por isso. São minhas convidadas. Nada de mal ocorrerá a vocês sob meu teto. Têm minha palavra._

As garotas pareceram captar as ordens que ele enviava com a mente. Delia já estava muito tranquila, e o temor de Janie também começava a dissipar-se. Ele se aproximou de Fieldner e falou em voz baixa.

— _Leve-as ao quarto de hóspedes e as tranque ali._

Depois se voltou de novo para as moças.

— _Agora meu criado sabe que não as tratou com o devido respeito. Já não têm motivos para temê-lo, asseguro isso. E se tudo correr bem, estarão em casa com suas famílias amanhã. Depois de amanhã se muito_.

Fez um gesto a Fieldner e baixou de novo a voz.

— _Faça uma foto delas e retorne aqui o quanto antes, Fieldner. Há muito que fazer._

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Lou viu que Maxie não podia esconder sua excitação quando saiu em disparada do carro de Stormy, estacionado na curva que formava o caminho de entrada de cascalho branco, e ficou contemplando a formosa casa. Ele entendia. Era uma verdadeira casa dos sonhos, uma impecável mansão branca situada na costa escarpada de Easton, Maine. Maxie já percorria com pressa o caminho de pedras brancas que levava à porta principal, com seu grande vidro ovalado, enquanto ele terminava de estacionar a caminhonete. Sorriu ao vê-la usar sua chave nova para abrir a porta.

Desligou a caminhonete e olhou para Stormy. Estava mexendo em suas coisas, no porta-malas, evidentemente não tão ansiosa de entrar na mansão como Maxie. Talvez estivesse preocupada. Pode ser que a inquietação de Maxie por ela não estivesse tão injustificada como Lou tinha querido pensar.

Saltou da caminhonete e se reuniu com Maxie no interior da casa. Estava de pé na metade de uma grande sala, aproveitando o espaço, observando cada detalhe: o lustre pendurado no teto abobadado, o reluzente piso de madeira, os móveis rústicos, de aspecto quase nórdico, as escadas que se alargavam na base dando a impressão de derramar-se de cima, como uma catarata. Adorava esse lugar... via-se no brilho de seus olhos. Lou pensou que, sobretudo gostava porque era de sua irmã. Estava impregnado da presença de Morgan, apesar de que ela não estivesse ali.

— _Morgan e Dante não vão estar aqui para recebê-la?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Não. Estão viajando. Uma lua de mel tardia, eu acho_ — respondeu ela sorrindo.

Sempre que via esse sorriso, Lou sentia um raio no meio do peito, e essa vez voltou a senti-lo.

— _Além disso, acredito que Morgan quer estar segura de que compreendi que agora este lugar é meu. Quer me dar um tempo para que me instale, sinta-me cômoda aqui, sabe?_

Ele assentiu; olhou a seu redor.

— _E onde vai ser o escritório?_

— _Ah, já começamos a montá-lo... Estive aqui o fim de semana passado. Está no cômodo em que Morgan costumava escrever quando estava aqui. Acredito que originariamente era um escritório_ — disse ela. De repente virou-se —. _E Stormy?_

— _Está procurando algo entre suas coisas_ — respondeu ele, e observou que os olhos dela se nublavam de preocupação—. _Esteve bem durante o resto da viagem?_

— _Assim parece._

— _Mas você continua preocupada._

Maxie suspirou.

— _Pensará que sou tola._

— _Acredito que a forma com que se preocupa por ela é admirável, Maxie. É a pessoa mais leal que conheço._

— _Sério?_ — Disse ela, sorrindo de novo —. _É um comentário muito agradável, sobretudo vindo de uma pessoa a quem galanteios são fatais._

— _Ah, é? Faço poucos?_

— _Em seu vocabulário, são espécies em vias de extinção_ — disse ela —. _Lou, está acontecendo alguma coisa com Stormy_ — acrescentou, olhando de novo para a porta.

Ele franziu o cenho, enquanto um calafrio lhe percorria as costas.

— _Ela diz que adormeceu._

— _É mentira_ — disse Maxie, sacudindo a cabeça e voltando para a entrada para assistir Stormy, que continuava mexendo em sua bagagem—. _Acho que está me escondendo algo há algum tempo. Desde que saiu do coma._

— _Tem alguma idéia do que pode ser?_

Maxie negou com a cabeça.

— _Antes, quando saiu da estrada, teria jurado que durante uns segundos seus olhos estavam negros._

Lou franziu o cenho.

— _Normalmente são de que cor?_

— _Azuis —_ respondeu ela —. _Está me dizendo que nunca notou a cor dos olhos de Stormy?_

— _Não estou acostumado a me fixar nessas coisas. O que quer que faça?_

— _É policial. Tem que se fixar em tudo._

— _Ex-policial — destacou Lou._

Maxie cobriu os olhos com a mão.

— _De que cor são meus olhos?_

Verdes. Uns enormes e vivos olhos verdes, como um par de esmeraldas brilhando ao sol.

— _Não tenho nem idéia_ — disse em voz alta.

Ela tirou a mão, entre magoada e incrédula.

— _Então, quer dizer que os olhos de Stormy trocaram de cor?_

— _Não era só a cor, Lou. Era como se... como se nem sequer fossem seus olhos_ — disse Maxie, esfregando os braços como se de repente tivesse frio.

— _Quer saber o que penso?_

— _Claro que sim._

— _Ótimo, porque ia dizer isso de qualquer jeito_ — disse ele —. _Acredito que se preocupa muito por ela. E está sobrecarregada com a viagem, o novo negócio, a nova casa..._

— _Mas de uma forma positiva._

— _Não importa, Maxie. Faz somente uns meses que descobriu que sua mãe biológica era uma prostituta reabilitada e que tinha uma irmã gêmea. Encontrou Morgan, se inteirou de que estava doente, em fase terminal, e que era assediada por... nada menos que um maldito vampiro. Então, depois de quase matá-lo, descobriu que o vampiro era o mocinho._

Maxie deu de ombros e olhou para longe.

— _Não pode me culpar por acreditar que "morto-vivo" era sinônimo de "malvado". Parecia uma dedução lógica. Além disso, tudo saiu como o esperado. Ele a transformou e agora ela não vai morrer. Nunca._

— _Mesmo assim_ — continuou Lou — _mal teve tempo de assimilar tudo isso. De repente, tem dúvidas de tudo aquilo no que acreditava. Do que é real e do que não é. Os conceitos que estavam acostumados a estar claros em sua mente, de repente estão confusos._

Maxie deu-lhe um olhar intenso.

— _Tem muita razão no que acaba de dizer._

— _Eu sei. De certa forma, eu passei pelo mesmo, Maxie. Mas assim são as coisas. Com tudo isto fervendo dentro de você, tenho certeza que sua imaginação está disparada. Inclusive mais do que o normal_ — ela sorriu com cumplicidade, mas ele seguiu falando —. _Assim, Stormy, depois de estar entre a vida e a morte há uns meses, sai da estrada, te dá um susto de morrer e vai correndo para ela, com suas emoções à flor da pele, o sol lhe dá um reflexo nos olhos, e... bam! Aí o tem._

Ela inclinou a cabeça. Seus cachos cor de fogo acariciaram seu ombro direito, passaram por detrás de seu pescoço e descansaram sobre o outro ombro. Ele tentou não fixar-se nisso, mas notou de qualquer jeito.

— _Realmente acredita nisso?_ — perguntou ela.

— _Realmente._

Maxie suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente.

— _Pode ser que tenha razão_.

Lou ficou boquiaberto pela surpresa, até que ela acrescentou:

— _Mas eu duvido._

Sim, essa era a reação que esperava dela. Ambos eram tão diferentes que era fácil predizer o que diria.

— _Imagino que tenha sua própria teoria._

— _Estou trabalhando em uma._

— _E imagino que seja algo estranho._

— _A que se refere como "estranho"?_

— _Paranormal, sobrenatural, extraterrestre..._

— _Sim, é algo estranho._

Lou suspirou pelo rumo que começava a tomar a conversa. Depois que uma das teorias fantasiosas dela esteve certa, ninguém poderia impedir que elaborasse outras.

— _Tenho medo perguntar._

— _Pois não o faça. Ainda não está totalmente acabada_ — disse ela dando de ombros.

— _Sinto muito que tenha perdido seu fim de semana de pesca_ — comentou, mudando de assunto.

— _Não sente nem um pouco._ — E a verdade era que ele tampouco sentia. Preferia passar o fim de semana com Maxie, com suas extravagantes teorias e sua paquera descarada, do que em um navio com um companheiro de pesca. Mas se admitisse isso, estava perdido; só serviria para incentivá-la mais.

— _Tem razão. Não sinto._

Pelo menos era sincera. A maior parte do tempo... embora não duvidava de que agora estava procurando uma forma de conseguir que ele ficasse mais tempo de que o previsto.

Nesse momento, Stormy entrou com uma mala em cada mão.

— _Não me diga que não é o melhor lugar do mundo_ — disse, deixando as malas no chão. — _A linha telefônica já está conectada? Disse a meus pais que ligaria ao chegar._

— _Não verifiquei_ — respondeu Maxie.

As duas garotas atravessaram a sala e saíram pela porta dupla, que levava ao escritório.

Lou as observou enquanto se afastavam. Sobretudo a Maxie. Era uma beleza. Se pensasse por um momento que sua constante paquera indicasse um verdadeiro interesse...

O que faria então? A única coisa que faria seria tentar livrar-se dela o mais educadamente possível e ir para casa. Gostava muito de Maxie para lhe impor o calvário de uma relação com ele. Era um desastre com as mulheres, e sabia disso perfeitamente; um verdadeiro fracasso nesse sentido. Todas as mulheres com as quais saiu nos últimos dez anos o tinham deixado rapidamente, a maioria o acusando de ser tão romântico como uma truta agonizante. Embora não tivesse tentado de verdade com nenhuma delas. Não tinha tentado com nenhuma desde seu divórcio.

Não quis tentá-lo, e seguia sem querer fazê-lo. E Maxie merecia algo mais.

Suspirando, Lou as seguiu até o escritório. Estava praticamente como Morgan deixou, mobiliada com seu estilo elegante. Havia um computador instalado sobre a antiga mesa de mogno. Stormy estava enganchando o cabo do telefone quando ele chegou.

— _A linha está conectada. Já temos telefone_ — disse Stormy —. _Ei, a luz da secretária eletrônica está piscando. Acha que já teremos um cliente?_ — disse apontando o telefone.

— _Não pode ser._ — disse Maxie — _Nem sequer desfizemos as malas._

— _Talvez, todos esses folhetos anunciando nossa grande abertura estão dando resultado_ — disse Stormy, apertando o botão de play. Sentou em uma cadeira para escutar a mensagem. Uma voz masculina saiu da secretária eletrônica e os olhos de Stormy se arregalaram um pouco ao escutá-la.

— _Maxie, Stormy, sou eu, Jason. Jason Beck._ _Eu sei que passou muito tempo e agora estou ligando porque preciso da ajuda de vocês. Sinto-me um pouco estúpido, mas... olhem, algo estranho está acontecendo... Acho que minha irmã desapareceu._

Stormy lançou a Maxie um olhar horrorizado.

— _Algo está errado_ — continuou a voz do Jason — _Estava viajando com sua melhor amiga. São as férias da primavera e é seu último ano do colégio. Recebi uma ligação dela muito estranha. O sinal era muito ruim, eu mal pude ouvi-la. Mas sei que está em apuros. Há algo... estranho em toda esta história. Garotas, preciso de vocês; assim, me liguem. Mmm, o celular não tem sinal nesta área, mas tenho telefone no quarto do motel. Me liguem, certo?_

A seguir, deu um número de telefone. Ouviu-se nitidamente um ruído quando Jason desligou, e logo outro clique. A secretária eletrônica indicou com um assobio o final da mensagem.

— _Jason Beck... olha! Lembro dele_ — disse Lou —. _Era o terceiro membro da banda, não?_

Maxie assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Foi estudar Direito fora. A que horas deixou a mensagem?_ —perguntou a Stormy.

Stormy olhou a secretária eletrônica.

— _Às sete e dez da tarde. Faz menos de uma hora._

— _Coloque outra vez_ — disse Lou.

— _Lou!_ —Maxie devia ter visto algo em seus olhos, porque se aproximou dele e o olhou fixamente—. _O que foi? O que quer...?_

— _Só ponha uma vez mais_.

Stormy apertou o botão e voltaram a escutar a voz preocupada de seu amigo. Quando terminou a mensagem, Lou ficou pensativo.

— _Ouviram isso? O clique que soa ao final?_ — perguntou.

Maxie concordou.

—O que é, Lou?

—Não estou certo, mas o que posso dizer é que me pareceu suspeito.

—O que quer dizer?

—É como se houvesse alguém escutando a ligação.

Stormy se levantou da cadeira de um salto.

— _Acha que seu telefone está grampeado?_

— _Não sei. É possível_ — disse Lou, dando de ombros —. _Embora talvez não tenha sido mais que um problema técnico da linha._

O vampiro estava comodamente sentado em uma cadeira estofada, no canto mais escuro do quarto de um hotel de terceira. Jason Beck, de pé junto à cama, desligou o telefone; então Fieldner desligou a extensão que havia do outro lado da sala.

Jason virou para ele. Tinha um corte no lábio, mas tinha deixado de sangrar, embora seu olho começasse a arroxear; pela manhã estaria completamente roxo. Ainda estava furioso com Fieldner por tê-lo golpeado. O policial tinha perdido o controle quando Jason Beck decidiu enfrentá-lo ele em lugar de cooperar. Uma decisão equivocada. Fieldner podia ter o aspecto de um fracote, mas alguns goles ocasionais de sangue vampírico o faziam forte, e totalmente obediente.

Era uma lástima que fosse tão imbecil.

— _Fiz o que me pediu. Chamei-as_ — disse Beck—. _Agora quero ver minha irmã._

— _Só deixou uma mensagem em uma secretária eletrônica_ — disse o vampiro lentamente—. _Isso não é exatamente o que disse que faria, não é?_

— _Vão ligar assim que escutarem. Quando fizerem, vou trazê-las aqui, juro._

— _Como está tão certo de que virão?_

— _Estou_ — disse Beck, baixando a cabeça para olhar a foto que estava junto ao telefone—. _São minhas amigas. Virão._

— _Assim espero. E quando fizerem, é melhor você seguir minhas instruções ao pé da letra. Compreendeu, Beck?_

Jason o olhou fixamente.

— _Não. Não compreendo nada de tudo isto. Quem diabos é você? O que quer de Stormy e Maxie? Se pretende fazer mal a elas..._

— _Não é minha intenção. Embora se fosse, não poderia me deter. Sua missão aqui, Beck, é fazer o que eu ordenar. Enquanto obedecer, ninguém sofrerá danos: nem sua irmã, nem elas, nem você_.

Jason baixou os olhos ante o fixo e penetrante olhar do vampiro, que pensou que aquele jovem tinha uma mente brilhante. Era muito inteligente e adorava a sua irmã. Mas também sentia um grande carinho pelas duas detetives. Isso podia ser um problema se não o controlasse adequadamente.

— _Como agiu de boa fé, agora vou levá-lo pra ver sua irmã._

Stormy discou o número do quarto de Jason, escutou o sinal e esperou. Moveu a cabeça.

— _Não responde_.

Enquanto pendurava o telefone, Maxie a olhou com o cenho franzido, recordando a conversa que tinham tido no carro, logo depois de sua amiga sair da estrada.

— _Estava pensando no Jason quando vínhamos para cá_ — disse.

— _Sim. Que coincidência, não?_ — assentiu Stormy, evitando seu olhar.

— _O que era? Uma espécie de premonição?_

— _Por favor..._ —respondeu Stormy com sarcasmo—. _Não responde e não tem secretária eletrônica. Deve ser um albergue_ — acrescentou, mudando de assunto e voltando a concentrar-se na ligação.

— _Um motel —_ a corrigiu Maxie —. _Disse motel, não hotel_. _Certamente é_ _um lugar comum._

— _Deveríamos ir até lá_ — disse Stormy, olhando para Maxie, dessa vez com olhos suplicantes.

Stormy tinha um pressentimento a respeito de tudo isso; Maxie estava convencida disso.

— _Ir aonde?_ — perguntou —. _Nem sequer sabemos onde está Jason._

— _Poderíamos tentar localizar a chamada_ — disse Stormy, olhando para Lou —. Ainda tem amigos no corpo de polícia. Poderia fazê-lo, certo?

Lou concordou.

— _Sim, mas há formas mais fáceis. Já têm linha telefônica, e a internet?_

— _Já está instalada_ — respondeu Maxie.

— _Então podemos fazê-lo on line._

Stormy conferiu os cabos do computador para assegurar-se de que estava conectado, enquanto Lou se sentava de frente para a tela.

Seu espírito de policial estava despertando. Maxie se deu conta pelo brilho de seus olhos. Tinha verdadeira paixão por seu trabalho. E quando estava imerso nele, esquecia-se do papel de velho aposentado que parecia decidido a representar pelo bem dela. Tirava a máscara e se mostrava tal como era. Um homem na flor da vida, com uma mente acordada e ágil, decidido e amante da justiça. Esse era o Lou Malone que despertava nela sentimentos que ninguém antes tinha despertado. Maxie olhou seus compridos e poderosos dedos percorrendo o teclado do computador e lambeu os lábios ao ver a forma como sua mão firme agarrava o mouse.

Depois de teclar um momento, levantou o olhar.

— _A ligação foi feita em uma cidade chamada Endover, em New Hampshire._

Maxie o olhou fixamente.

— _Tem que me ensinar como fazer isso._

— _O que? Pensava que estava prestando atenção._

— _Estava atenta, mas não ao computador_ — respondeu com uma piscada, e viu que ele reagia com vergonha. Era a reação habitual a suas indiretas, e não era muito menos do que ela esperava.

— _Deveríamos ir_ — disse Stormy brandamente.

A Lou custou tirar os olhos do intenso olhar que Maxie lhe lançava, mas por fim conseguiu e se concentrou em Stormy.

— _Ouça, na mensagem dizia que o chamássemos. Vamos esperar um pouco. Poderá nos dizer por telefone o que quer que façamos quando conseguirmos localizá-lo._

Maxie riu para si mesma ao escutá-lo falar no plural. Talvez ainda pensasse em voltar a White Plains, mas no fundo, sabia que não ia fazê-lo.

— _Lou tem razão_ — disse —. _Além disso, assim teremos tempo de descarregar a caminhonete._

— _Quantos anos terá Delia agora?_ — Perguntou Stormy —. _Que idade tinha a última vez que a vimos? Dez? Doze?_

Maxie assentiu.

— _Deve estar uma mulher. Terá dezesseis, dezessete anos. Jason disse que está no último ano do colégio._

— _É difícil imaginar_ — murmurou Stormy —, _Meu deus, como o tempo passa! Jason não mencionou Mikey, seu irmão mais velho, verdade?_

— _A ultima coisa que sei dele é que se casou, tem dois filhos e vive na Califórnia_ — respondeu Maxie; pôs uma mão no seu ombro —. _Seguiremos ligando até encontrá-lo e decidiremos o que fazer a partir daí, tudo bem?_

— _Tudo bem, esperaremos_ — respondeu Stormy com um suspiro.

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Lou não se foi. Não parava de repetir que ia partir assim que terminasse de ajudar às garotas com isto ou com aquilo. Mas o certo era que não se foi.

Claro que não se foi. Esteve enganando a si mesmo pensando que ia partir, sabendo que Maxie queria que ficasse. Estava disposto a fazer quase algo por ela... e a razão era que tinha um fraco por ela, apesar de serem tão diferentes como o dia e a noite.

Maxie era também um verdadeiro incômodo e em sua opinião deveriam nomeá-la a garota com mais possibilidades de morrer antes do tempo de toda a cidade. Um dos motivos pelo qual, quando Maxie se metia em confusões, ele estava acostumado a querer estar perto para lhe dar uma mão.

Por isso, havia dito que ficaria para ajudá-la a descarregar, e assim o fez. Logo ela decidiu que precisavam comer algo, assim pediram uma pizza e a comeram no terraço, junto ao escritório. Era agradável. Três amigos comendo pizza. Ignorando todo o resto.

Os estranhos sintomas de Stormy. A preocupação de Maxie por sua amiga. As amalucadas teorias de Maxie. O ceticismo de Lou diante de tais teorias. A constante paquera de Maxie. A fingida indiferença de Lou ante ela. Suas mentiras dizendo que queria voltar para casa. A mentira de Maxie lhe dizendo que o deixaria partir. E o medo por um velho amigo. Sim, isso era todo o resto.

Mas o terraço era agradável: móveis de vime branco, uma mesa coberta de vidro e, para proteger do sol, uma sombrinha de cor branca com uma estampa de hera, que se repetia nas almofadas das cadeiras. Era uma noite quente. Sentados ali fora, abaixo das estrelas, respirando a brisa marinha, e iluminados pela tênue luz dos faróis, sentiam-se realmente confortáveis.

Quando começou a refrescar. Lou decidiu fazer café, o que queria dizer que teriam que desempacotar as xícaras e a cafeteira. No fim, teriam que desempacotar todas as caixas marcadas com a palavra "cozinha". Os três trabalharam em equipe e terminaram em menos de uma hora. O liquidificador e a torradeira de Maxie estavam agora na bancada, junto com a cafeteira, meio vazia depois de terem tomado alguns cafés. Tinham guardado toda a baixela, exceto as xícaras nas que beberam, Lou as colocou na lava-louça.

Gostava daquela cozinha. Era o cômodo que mais gostava de toda a casa. Era limpa, funcional e não era excessivamente luxuosa. O mármore rosa e cinza combinavam perfeitamente. Havia pequenos azulejos quadrados de mármore cobrindo as paredes e um grande bloco formava a ilhota que ficava no meio da cozinha. Isso sim se encaixava com Maxie. Volutas4 rosas. De aspecto suave na superfície, mas dura como uma rocha no fundo.

Reconfortado pela cafeína e com todo o trabalho da cozinha terminado, Lou subiu umas caixas aos quartos onde dormiriam as garotas.

O quarto de Maxie, que antes tinha sido de Morgan, era enorme, tinha um banheiro anexo com banheira e uma ducha de hidromassagem. Estava totalmente mobiliada e dava para um terraço com um vidro, escondido depois de umas volumosas cortinas brancas.

Deixou as caixas de roupa e produtos de higiene de Maxie em seu quarto e deu uma olhada ao seu redor. Era um quarto escuro e dramático. Não era o estilo de Maxie. Mas quando lançou seu pufe com desenhos de joaninhas em um canto, pensou que ela não teria problemas para adaptá-lo a seu gosto.

— _Há mais meia dúzia de quartos, além do de Stormy e do meu — disse Maxie._

Virou-se e a viu de pé na porta. Entrou no quarto, passou do seu lado, recolheu uma caixa do chão e a colocou sobre a imensa cama.

— _Já sei_ — respondeu ele _—. Já estive aqui antes, sabe?_

Ela assentiu. Estava tirando algumas coisas da caixa. Camisolas, roupa íntima... Sustentava cada objeto nas mãos como se os inspecionasse, antes de dobrá-los e colocá-los em uma das gavetas da cômoda que estava junto à cama.

— _Então, em que quarto vai ficar?_

— _Maxie, querida, já te disse que não vou ficar._

— _Anda, homem, não me diga que continua pensando em partir. Se tivesse intenção de fazê-lo, já teria ido. A esta altura, teria que dirigir toda a noite._

Maxie tinha na mão um baby-doll preto semitransparente. O olhar de Lou passou do delicado objeto ao corpo dela, imaginando como ficaria. Não deveria pensar essas coisas, mas não era capaz de tirar essa imagem de sua mente. Era uma camisola curta e Maxie tinha as pernas largas. Tinha-a visto em calças curtas durante o verão, então focou em suas pernas. Demônios! Ela tinha notado. Parecia que estava empenhada em provocá-lo, embora na maior parte do tempo ele conseguisse acreditar que não era sério. Era uma garota jovem e certamente pensava que paquerar com ele não representava nenhum perigo. Ele era muito mais velho que ela, e Maxie não podia levá-lo a sério; e eram muito amigos o que podia ser perigoso. Ela se sentia segura, a salvo.

Certamente tinha razão. Sentia-se como um pervertido pelas imagens que enchiam sua cabeça, nas que via Maxie desfilando com essa camisola muito curta.

— _Lou?_

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir seu nome e saiu de seu devaneio.

Ela sorriu.

— _Este você gosta, né?_

— _Como?_

— _A camisola. Você ficou pasmo olhando-a._

— _Nada disso._

— _Claro que sim._

— _Fiquei absorto em meus pensamentos, isso é tudo._

— _Não tem problema. Não me incomoda._

— _Pois deveria_ — murmurou ele, dando meia volta para sair do quarto.

— _O que?_ — perguntou ela.

— _Nada. Voltando ao assunto, menina, não posso ficar para dormir. É simples assim. Ficarei até que encontrem com seu amigo Jason, para saber no que estão metidas, e logo..._

— _E logo será razoável, uma vez em sua vida?_

Sabia que Maxie tinha razão. Estava sendo muito pouco razoável. Por que ia passar a noite dirigindo quando ali havia vários quartos disponíveis, e além do mais o haviam convidado expressamente?

Porque não estava seguro de poder passar a noite debaixo do mesmo teto que Maxie, por isso. Procurou rapidamente um bom argumento e se agarrou ao primeiro que veio à sua cabeça.

— _Deixei lá todas as minhas coisas._

Era perfeito. Maxie não podia rebater semelhante argumento. Pôs-se a andar pelo corredor, encaminhando-se para as escadas.

Maxie apareceu na porta, atrás dele.

— _A verdade é que as trouxe_.

Lou se deteve e virou devagar para olhá-la.

Maxie estava de pé, segurando a porta com uma mão, olhando-o com uma expressão inocente em seus grandes olhos verdes.

— _Você estava muito teimoso. Tinha medo de que terminasse ficado aqui sem suas coisas, assim... joguei sua bolsa de viagem no carro de Stormy antes de sair de White Plains._

— _Você...?_ — estava tão surpreso que não era capaz de formular uma frase.

— _Pode ficar neste quarto_ — disse ela, avançando pelo corredor para onde ele estava e abrindo uma porta —. _É um quarto muito agradável, um de meus favoritos. Acredito que é o que usava o padrinho de Morgan, David Sumner, quando vinha visitá-la. Está decorada em tons ocres_ _5_ _e verdes. Muito masculino_

Lou também notou que era o quarto junto à de Maxie.

Ela adivinhou seus pensamentos pela expressão de seu rosto.

— _Além disso, estará aqui ao lado, se por acaso precisar de você_.

Ele a olhou fixamente. Santo Deus! Por que não o deixava em paz com aquela paquera constante?

Era humano, não um boneco de pano! Era um homem de cabelo no peito e já não podia suportar esses joguinhos por mais tempo. A sua libido não importava que ele e Maxie fossem diametralmente opostos, desde sua personalidade até sua fase de vida. Ela estava começando a abrir seu caminho na vida, disposta a comer o mundo. E ele estava desejando baixar o ritmo e relaxar. Ela queria casar-se, um compromisso a longo prazo... crianças. E merecia ter. Ele não desejava nada disso. Não era capaz de nada disso embora o desejasse.

— _Maxie, acredito que você e eu deveríamos ter uma conversa._

— _Já era hora_ — disse ela —. _No seu quarto ou no meu?_

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviram Stormy chamando do piso de baixo. Maxie apertou os punhos.

— _Bem, outra tentativa frustrada!_ — Começou a descer as escadas —. _O que aconteceu, querida?_

— _Tenho o Jason no telefone._

Maxie jogou um olhar a Lou e ele teve a nítida impressão de que tinha sido salvo pelo gongo... embora não estava muito seguro do que. Mais provocações, isso estava claro. Estava completamente seguro de que não tinha acontecido nada de mais. Mas, se por acaso cometesse um engano... se romperia esse férreo controle que se impunha...

Mostraria a ela que, afinal, não era um boneco de pano.

Fez um esforço para eliminar esse tipo de pensamentos.

— _Vamos, Stormy._

Lou desceu as amplas e sinuosas escadas, consistente com um estilo de vida mais luxuoso do que ele poderia chegar a imaginar, atrás de Maxie, tentando não fixar-se na curva que desenhava suas nádegas dentro dos apertados jeans. Suas nádegas não eram assunto dele.

Chegaram ao piso debaixo e ela saiu apressada para o escritório. Lou tomou seu tempo; precisava de uns segundos. Tinha que apagar de sua mente os últimos dez minutos, tudo relacionado à Maxie, com suas atrativas nádegas, sua camisola sexy e seu imenso quarto. Tinha que apagar tudo. Eliminá-lo. Feito.

Bem, estava se convertendo em um especialista nesse tipo de coisa, cada vez o fazia mais rápido.

O vampiro observava Jason e o escutava falar no telefone.

O encontro do jovem com sua irmã tinha sido exatamente o que precisava. Jason tinha ficado de pé, depois da porta fechada do quarto mais opulento da mansão, e sua irmã se jogou em seus braços. O jovem a abraçou e logo abriu os braços para abraçar também à outra garota. Após um momento, as separou de si e as olhou.

— _Estão bem? Eles fizeram mal a vocês?_

— _Estamos bem_ — respondeu Delia—. _Mas, por Deus, e você? O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Jason, o que aconteceu? Te fizeram...?_

— _Foi um acidente. De verdade, estou bem_ — disse acariciando-a no rosto com a mão. Tinha um olho arroxeado e o lábio cortado. O vampiro amaldiçoou Fieldner por dentro por ter um caráter tão violento.

Delia não parecia convencida, mas quis acreditar nele.

— _Nós também estamos bem_ — disse —. _Estes tipos foram... amáveis._

— _O outro não_ — murmurou Janie. Beck a olhou bruscamente.

— _Refere-se ao chefe de polícia? Fieldner? Fez mal a vocês?_

— _Não_ — respondeu Delia: pôs uma mão sobre o braço de seu irmão e lançou um olhar de reprovação a Janie —. _Foi brusco e autoritário e nos deixou em... em uma espécie de cela durante um momento. Mas desde que estamos aqui, estamos bem. Sinceramente, Jason. Não quero que se preocupe. Estamos perfeitamente bem. Além disso, agora está aqui. Tudo terminou. Podemos voltar para casa com você._

Jason franziu o cenho.

— _Podemos voltar para casa com você, certo? Veio para nos levar para casa..._

Beck baixou a cabeça.

— _Ainda não. Mas logo vou tirar vocês daqui._

Delia apagou o sorriso do rosto e o vampiro pensou que estava a ponto de voltar a chorar. Janie fez uma careta, com ar carrancudo.

— _O que esse bastardo quer que faça?_ — perguntou-lhe.

— _A que se refere?_ — respondeu Jason, sem dar nenhuma pista.

"Um menino preparado" pensou o vampiro. Não queria inquietar as garotas dando detalhes. Só queria protegê-las e tirá-las dali, sãs e salvas. Afinal, estava resultando ser tão inteligente como o vampiro tinha pensado.

— _Quer algo_ —disse Janie —. _Nos prendeu aqui para te obrigar a fazer algo ou lhe dar algo. Do que se trata? Dinheiro? Ajuda legal? Afinal, está estudando para ser advogado._

Delia conteve a respiração.

— _Não tinha pensado nisso. Jason, não faça nada que possa te prejudicar, nada que possa arruinar seu futuro..._

— _Não é nada disso. Prometo isso. Tirarei vocês daqui em um dia ou dois, juro_ — virou para o lugar onde esperava o vampiro —. _Me deu sua palavra._

— _Isso mesmo_ — disse o vampiro —. _E minha palavra é sagrada._

— _Não ocorrerá nada mau_ a vocês — prometeu Jason —. _Ficarão aqui, a salvo, até que tudo tenha terminado._

— _Acabou nosso tempo. Precisa atender a ligação que está esperando, senhor Beck_ — disse o vampiro.

Jason assentiu, mas Delia jogou os braços ao seu pescoço.

— _Está obrigando-o a fazer algo. Eu sei. O que é?_

— _Logo tudo terá terminado_ — disse ele, retirando brandamente os braços de sua irmã —. _Terei resolvido antes que se dêem conta, e as levarei para casa, querida, prometo isso a você. Tem que confiar em mim._

Ela deixou que se soltasse, mas as lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. O vampiro quase chegou a emocionar-se com o profundo carinho que unia a ambos os irmãos, com a intensa dor que causava a eles essa separação. Sentiu. Sentiu cada uma das emoções que os embargavam, do medo, passando pela tristeza, até a firme determinação do jovem de fazer o que fosse para salvar sua irmã. Qualquer coisa.

Quase lamentava ter que fazê-los passar por aquilo.

Mas tinha que ver essa mulher com seus próprios olhos. Tinha que saber...

— _Vamos, Jason_ — disse —. _Agora temos que levá-lo para terra firme._

O jovem obedeceu, contra sua vontade, odiando o vampiro com todas as suas forças. O único sentimento mais forte que seu ódio era o amor por sua irmã. O vampiro contava com isso.

Conduziu Jason pelos corredores de sua casa e saíram para o exterior. Era uma bonita noite. Mas, enquanto percorria os atalhos de sua ilha, era totalmente consciente do choro abafado que vinha daquele quarto, dos soluços daquelas duas meninas.

Deveria matar Fieldner por tê-lo metido nessa confusão. Mas agora que tinha visto esse rosto... não podia voltar atrás.

Logo estavam de volta ao quarto do motel de Beck, e este conseguiu, por fim, falar por telefone com as duas detetives, não com sua secretária eletrônica. Fieldner escutava pelo outro telefone, mas o vampiro estava impaciente. Atravessou o quarto e estendeu a mão; Fieldner compreendeu a ordem expressa, passou o telefone e retrocedeu para um canto, perto da porta.

O vampiro aproximou o fone da orelha e fechou os olhos com uma mescla de esperança e desespero, enquanto aguardava ouvir a voz da moça. Não era a mesma.

— _Jason, graças a Deus. Passamos horas ligando._

— _Tive que sair_ — respondeu —. _Sinto muito_.

O vampiro suspirou. A voz era diferente, mas isso não significava que esqueceria o assunto. Olhou a Jason Beck e falou diretamente com sua mente, sem necessidade de formular suas palavras em voz alta.

 _Diga a elas que venham. Imediatamente_.

Jason Beck arregalou os olhos e olhou atônito ao vampiro.

 _Faça! Precisa que seja lembrado do que acontecerá com sua irmã se não me obedecer?_

Beck fechou os olhos lentamente, assentiu para dizer ao vampiro que tinha compreendido e voltou a centrar-se na mulher que estava ao telefone.

Quando Lou chegou ao escritório, Stormy estava apertando o botão de viva-voz e colocado o fone no lugar. Lou se sentou em uma cadeira, disposto a escutar a conversa.

— _Jason? Coloquei o telefone em viva-voz para que todos possam ter uma idéia da situação. Agora fique calmo. Estamos aqui para te ajudar. Diga que diabos está acontecendo._

Todos ficaram em silêncio, escutando. Quando Jason falou, Lou se levantou da cadeira; havia algo estranho em sua voz, como se tivesse um nó na garganta.

— _Não sei exatamente, Stormy. Mas fico feliz em ouvir sua voz._

— _Também fico feliz em ouvi-lo_ — disse Stormy; lançou um olhar inquisitivo a Maxie —. _Jason, está bem? Sua voz soa..._

— _Estou bem. Só_... — deteve-se, fazendo um esforço para não chorar —. _Maxie_ e _stá com você?_

— _Estou aqui, Jason_ — gritou Maxie —. _E Lou também. Lembra do Lou Malone?_

— _Seu policial?_

Lou olhou para Maxie. Desde quando era seu policial?

— _Jason, o que aconteceu com Delia?_ — perguntou Maxie rapidamente.

— _Não sei. Estava viajando com sua melhor amiga, Janie. Foram para a costa passar as férias da primavera. Estão no último ano do colégio, sabe? Então me ligou. Parecia aterrorizada, Stormy. Disse que estava em apuros e depois a ligação caiu. A verdade é que a conexão era muito ruim, cheia de cortes e ruídos, então pouco pude ouvi-la. Mas estou seguro de que disse o nome de uma cidade: Endover, em New Hampshire._

— _E é onde está agora?_ — perguntou Stormy.

— _Sim. Isto é uma espécie de cidade fantasma._

— _Tentou ligar de volta para ela?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Foi a primeira coisa que fiz. Estive ligando para ela sem parar. Está desligado. É muito estranho, Maxie_ — disse Jason, suspirando entrecortadamente —. _Mas acredito que está aqui. Estou certo de que as duas estão._

— _Quando recebeu essa ligação, Jason?_

— _Esta mesma manhã_ — respondeu ele.

— _E não teve mais notícias delas?_

Houve um breve silêncio antes de sua resposta.

— _Não. Nenhuma palavra._

Stormy olhou para Maxie. Lou observou que ambas tinham notado essa sutil hesitação. Jason tinha começado a dizer algo, mas então pensou melhor.

— _Garotas, preciso que venham. Imediatamente._

Stormy abriu a boca para responder, mas Lou se adiantou.

— _Chamou a polícia?_

— _Ora, Lou, sabe tão bem quanto eu que não me levariam a sério. Não quando dissesse que estava viajando com uma amiga. Pensarão que sou um irmão superprotetor, alarmista, melodramático..._

— _Está certo de que não é?_ — perguntou Lou. Maxie o olhou com cara de poucos amigos e indicou com um gesto que fechasse a boca.

— _Cale a boca!_ — disse em um sussurro inaudível, articulando para que ele lesse seus lábios.

— _Não se preocupe, Jason_ — disse Stormy —. _Agora este é nosso trabalho. Não é, Max?_

— _Exato_ — disse ela —. _Jason, então agora está em Endover, não é?_

— _Sim. Estou hospedo em um motel ao norte da cidade, saindo pela A-1, à direita. Chama-se North Star. Não tem erro._

— _Muito bem._

Stormy tinha sentado em frente ao computador e teclava rapidamente enquanto Jason falava. Lou olhou a tela por cima de seu ombro e viu que tinha introduzido os dados em um programa de busca de mapas. Pressionou o botão de enter e em menos de três segundos apareceram as instruções para chegar ali pela rodovia. Stormy apertou o botão para imprimir.

— _Jason, ao que parece, demorará umas quatro horas e meia para chegar. Se nos der uns minutos para preparar uma bolsa de viagem, podemos estar aí por volta das cinco da manhã._

— _Um momento, um momento_ — disse Lou —. _Jason, estas garotas dirigiram quase oito horas para chegar até aqui. E foi uma viagem acidentada_ — acrescentou, lançando um cortante olhar a Stormy e Maxie antes que pudessem fazer alguma objeção.

Maxie suspirou.

— _Tem razão. Não deveríamos nos jogar na estrada sem dormir antes umas horas._

Sua resposta não surpreendeu a Lou. Sabia que sua preocupação por Stormy era a única coisa que podia impedi-la de sair correndo para ajudar um velho amigo.

— _O que vocês acham de descansarmos um pouco esta noite e saímos pela manhã cedo? Poderíamos estar lá ao meio-dia._

Lou não se deu conta de que se incluiu no grupo até que notou o olhar de Maxie, e então já era muito tarde. Então Jason expôs a pergunta que ele mesmo já estava se fazendo.

— _O que quer dizer com isso, Lou? Olhe, não quero que a polícia se meta nisto._

— _Eu não sou a polícia. Já não estou no corpo. Retirei-me faz uns meses, moço. Há alguma outra razão pela qual não queira que vá?_

A desconfiança e o toque de inexplicável animosidade que tingiam sua voz não eram totalmente inconscientes. Parecia que não podia eliminá-los de seu tom e tampouco queria fazê-lo. Esse menino não deixava de enviar sinais confusos e Lou ia registrando todos.

— _Claro que não_ — disse Jason —. _Quanto mais ajuda, melhor. Amanhã ao meio-dia é perfeito. Obrigado, pessoal._

— _De nada, Jason_ — respondeu Maxie.

— _Nos vemos amanhã_ — acrescentou Stormy.

Jason desligou sem se despedir. Stormy se aproximou do telefone para desligar, mas Lou fez um gesto para que esperasse. Escutou um segundo clique, como na mensagem. Todos o ouviram e Lou viu que os olhos das garotas se arregalaram surpresas. Então fez um gesto com a cabeça e Stormy desligou o telefone.

Stormy olhou para Lou e logo para Maxie.

— _Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jason._

— _Sua irmã desapareceu_ — disse Maxie —. _Foi o que nos disse, é incrível que seja capaz de dizer algo medianamente coerente. Já sabe como a adora_ — acrescentou, folheando as páginas que tinham saído da impressora para estudar o caminho que deviam seguir para chegar até lá.

— _Parecia algo mais do que isso_ — comentou Lou.

— _Ora, Lou, mas mal o conhece._

— _O que me faz ser mais objetivo. Além disso, sou policial, lembra?_

— _Ex-policial — destacou ela._

— _Quem foi policial, nunca deixa de sê-lo. E deixe que eu diga, menina, que depois de vinte anos no corpo, detecto quando alguma coisa está errada, e tenho certeza que com seu amigo, alguma coisa está errada. Muito errada. E ainda tem as escutas telefônicas._

— _Não pode ter certeza de que esse som seja uma escuta_ — disse Maxie.

Ele assentiu, admitindo que estava certa.

— _Também não posso ter certeza de que não o seja_.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— _Eu tenho certeza de uma coisa._

— _Sim? Do que, Nancy Drew_ _6_ _?_

Ela o olhou fixamente e deu a ele o sorriso mais triunfante e presunçoso que já tinha visto em seu rosto.

— _De que você vai conosco._

Nem sequer podia discutir com ela, assim abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

— _Vou pegar outro pedaço de pizza_ — disse Maxie, saiu do escritório dando um saltinho e foi à cozinha, onde tinham deixado a pizza que tinha sobrado em um tupperware.

Lou a observou afastar-se, tentando sossegar a vozinha que lhe dizia que era um engano ceder diante dela de novo. Mas sentia algo muito mais forte em seu interior, algo muito mais importante. Uma sensação que apertava a boca do estômago e que dizia que algo ruim esperava Maxie Stuart em Endover.

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Lou não seguiu imediatamente Maxie à cozinha. Não gostava do aspecto de Stormy: estava pálida, tremendo e cobria os olhos com uma mão, como se a luz da tela do computador a incomodasse.

Com exceção do escritório, os demais cômodos estavam cheios de mobília velha e caixas fechadas da mudança. Só esse cômodo permanecia limpo. Era uma grande sala, com uma chaminé em uma parede. Na parede em frente, uma parede de vidro abria para um pequeno terraço, que dava a uma campina; ao longe, um escarpado se mergulhava no mar.

Havia duas mesas, embora até o momento só tinham usado uma delas. A outra estava do outro lado, em frente à chaminé, e estava ainda vazia. Não tinha telefone, nem computador.

Em uma parede estava pendurado um grande quadro da irmã gêmea de Maxie e de seu amado Dante. Ela usava um volumoso vestido de alças e estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas em uma cadeira estofada em pele. Dante estava de pé atrás dela, com as mãos apoiadas nos delicados ombros de Morgan. Lou ficou absorto olhando o quadro. Os traços de Morgan, seus intensos olhos verdes, o cabelo acobreado e o sorriso, eram iguais aos de Maxie. Mas ela era pálida, mesmo antes da transformação. Tinha uma pele de porcelana, seu cabelo era liso e murcho, e seu corpo tão gracioso que alguém poderia se perguntar se projetaria alguma sombra. Embora, de toda forma, já não ia passar muito tempo ao sol. Uma orquídea de estufa. Maxie, ao contrário, era uma rosa selvagem, dura, forte, com espinhos.

— _É difícil acreditar que sejam gêmeas, não é? Não poderiam ser mais diferentes_ — comentou Stormy, olhando por cima do ombro de Lou.

— _Eu estava pensando o mesmo_ — respondeu ele; tirou o olhar do retrato e se voltou para ela —. _Está bem?_

— _Não tenho nada. É só que... detesto esperar._

— _Está esgotada. Por que não vai dormir? Precisa descansar._

Ela assentiu.

— _Sim, tem razão —_ desligou o computador —. _Então, no fim, você fica, não é?_ — perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira.

— _Maxie não me deixou muitas alternativas_ — respondeu ele, e suspirou profundamente —. _Minha bolsa ainda está em seu carro?_

— _Não. Está aqui_ — disse Stormy; agachou-se e tirou a bolsa negra debaixo da mesa —. _Está zangado?_

— _Bobagem! Por que deveria estar? Por mais que tenha negociado por minha mala, não teria por que ficar se não quisesse_ — moveu a cabeça —. _Maxie acredita que me pegou numa armadilha, mas estou aqui porque quero._

— _Estou certa de que adoraria ouvir isso._

— _De maneira nenhuma. Não penso em dar argumentos que possam animá-la a seguir com suas brincadeiras._

— _Vou te dizer uma coisa, Lou. Ela não leva como brincadeira_ — Stormy observou sua reação e inclinou a cabeça —. _E você, o que sente por ela?_

— _O que... sinto por ela?_ — Ele se encolheu de ombros e evitou o olhar de Stormy—. _Gosto dela. Sempre gostei._

— _Como amigo?_

Lou voltou a encolher-se de ombros.

— _Mais como protetor._

Stormy elevou as sobrancelhas com ar questionador, então, ele tentou explicar-se:

— _Tenho constantemente a sensação de que precisa que cuidem dela, sabe? Sempre se mete de cabeça em todas as confusões, sem pensar duas vezes._

— _Assim que se vê como seu... protetor._

— _Poderíamos dizer que sim._

— _Como um irmão mais velho_ — disse Stormy.

— _Mais como um tio. Sou muito velho para ser seu irmão._

Stormy pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Lou.

— _Lou, ela não quer que seja seu tio. Já se deu conta,não é?_

Ele a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— _Ora, Stormy, não me diga que leva a sério suas paqueras e insinuações._

— _Você não?_

— _Não. Tenho o dobro de sua a idade._

— _Vinte e seis não é a metade de quarenta e quatro._

— _Quase._

— _Isso é uma tolice. Qual é o verdadeiro problema, Lou?_

Ele a olhou nos olhos e logo retirou o olhar.

Stormy estava levando o interrogatório um pouco longe.

— _Estamos tocando em assuntos muito pessoais, Stormy. Se você não se incomodar..._

— _Não, de forma alguma. Vou pra cama, mas colocarei o despertador. Quero sair cedo_ — levantou a bolsa de couro do chão e a lançou ao peito —. _E se por acaso não tenha percebido, Lou, neste escritório há espaço de sobra para outra mesa. Vamos, esse vazio aí está pedindo uma aos gritos, não vê?_

Ele dirigiu seu olhar para onde ela indicava, um grande espaço vazio no cômodo.

— _Logo encontrarão algo com o que enchê-lo._

— _Ou alguém. Boa noite, Lou._

— _Boa noite._

Quando Stormy saiu do escritório, Lou não passou muito tempo perguntando-se de onde teria tirado essa idéia. O que fez foi atravessar a sala de jantar para dirigir-se à cozinha, na parte de trás da casa. Ali estava Maxie, sentada em um banco, dando conta de um pedaço de pizza fria na ilhota de mármore. Durante uns segundos ficou maravilhado de ver como alguém podia ser tão atraente enquanto mastigava. Ficou observando-a um pouco mais, comparando-a mentalmente com a magrela de sua irmã. Enquanto que Morgan era magra como um palito, Maxie era curvilínea. Lou não estava acostumado a permitir-se pensar nos peitos de Maxie, mas eram perfeitos. Arredondados, firmes, turgentes... Sua cintura era esbelta, e seus quadris desenhavam uma curva perfeita. Tinha umas nádegas redondas que faziam que os jeans lhe sentassem como uma luva. Sua pele era rosada e seu cabelo, espesso e completamente encaracolado.

Seu aspecto encaixava com sua personalidade. Era lutadora, impulsiva, intrépida e divertida.

Stormy tinha razão. As duas irmãs não podiam ser mais diferentes.

Maxie virou e o descobriu olhando-a. Engoliu o último pedaço de pizza e sorriu.

— _Vou dormir. Antes vou olhar as portas e janelas para me assegurar de que tudo está bem fechado. Passei para dar boa noite._

Ela olhou a bolsa de viagem que Lou levava na mão.

— _Então, o que disse a Jason ao telefone era verdade? Fica conosco até resolver o caso?_

— _Parece que sim._

— _Fico muito feliz_ — disse ela, puxando com a perna o banco que havia a seu lado e aproximando-o mais dela —. _Sente-se. Gostaria de uma mordida?_

— _Não, obrigado. Já comi pizza suficiente por hoje._

— _Não estava falando da pizza —_ disse ela, lhe dedicando seu particular sorriso, maroto e perigoso.

Ele suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Certo, vou me sentar. De toda forma, tenho que falar com você._

— _Sobre o que?_

Voltou a suspirar enquanto se acomodava no banco.

— _O certo, menina, é que quero ir com você a Endover. Eu gosto de trabalhar com você e me assusta terrivelmente pensar nas confusões nas quais poderia se colocar se eu não estiver ao seu lado_.

Ela elevou a vista ao céu.

— _Sua confiança em mim me aflige._

Lou abaixou a cabeça, procurando as palavras adequadas.

— _O que acontece é que, embora eu goste de trabalhar com você e quero cuidar de você, algumas das coisas que faz me incomodam._

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— _Ah, sim?_

— _Sim. Querida, não quero que se sinta magoada, nem..._

— _Ohhhhh_ — disse ela convertendo sua exclamação em um ronrono sexy —. _Eu adoro que me chame de "querida" —_ disse aproximando-se dele, até que Lou pôde sentir seu morno fôlego no pescoço.

Ele ficou em pé de um salto e golpeou o mármore com a mão.

— _Maldita seja, Maxie! Esse é exatamente o tipo de coisas ao qual me refiro._

Ela saltou do banco e o olhou surpreendida.

— _Ouça, não é fácil te dizer isto. Na verdade, é muito perigoso pra mim, mas não sei mais o que fazer, a não ser expor isso claramente. Não sou um boneco de pano, Maxie. Nem um monge. Quando joga comigo dessa forma, reajo, certo? Meu corpo reage. Sou um homem forte e saudável. Não sou tão velho para não sentir..._

Deixou que o resto de suas palavras se perdessem no silêncio, incapaz de terminar a frase.

— _Lou!_

— _Maxie tem que parar de fazer isso._

Ela o olhou assustada.

Lou estava convencido de que agora tinha saído definitivamente de qualquer possível pedestal no qual ela o tivesse posto. Tinha confessado que se sentia atraído sexualmente por ela! Era humilhante. Não podia culpá-la se decidisse expulsá-lo dali a patadas, assim que tivesse assimilado suas palavras.

— _Vou para cama_ — disse —. _Simplesmente... tinha que lhe dizer isso. Se amanhã de manhã continuar querendo que as acompanhe, irei_ — deu a volta para sair.

— _Lou?_

Ele se deteve, mas não virou para olhá-la.

— _Não entende nada, sabe?_

— _Não, a verdade é que não. Até amanhã, Maxie._

Maxie levou um momento percorrendo o quarto de um lado para o outro. Estava louca por Lou, desde seu primeiro ano na universidade, quando se matriculou em um curso de autodefesa que ele ensinava. Naquela época, apenas flertou com ele. Mas desde que ele havia voltado a aparecer em sua vida, tinha subido o tom de suas insinuações.

Embora, até esse momento, não tinha se dado conta de que ele era consciente de seus esforços.

Alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Maxie se apressou para abri-la, com a remota esperança de que fosse Lou, disposto a render-se e a apertá-la entre seus braços em um apaixonado beijo.

Mas era Stormy quem estava de pé ao outro lado da porta, emoldurada pela trabalhada dobradiça de madeira de cor noz.

Observou atentamente o rosto de Maxie.

— _Lou falou com você, não é?_

— _Como sabe?_

— _Disse-me que tinha intenção de fazê-lo. Então, escutei você andando pelo quarto e batendo portas, abrindo gavetas e coisas do tipo. Então, pensei que era melhor vir ver você, antes que quebrasse alguma coisa_ — sorriu —. _Bem, e o que ele disse?_

Maxie franziu o cenho.

— _Disse que acredita que eu estava tirando sarro com ele, que o vejo como alguém inofensivo. Como um boneco de pano. Essas foram suas palavras exatas._

Stormy suspirou e entrou no quarto. Sentou-se de um salto aos pés da enorme cama com dossel, com suas pernas cruzadas, e se afundou no fofo colchão, rodeada de almofadas.

— _E você esclareceu as coisas?_

— _Fiquei tão surpreendida que não reagi. Pegou-me de surpresa. Não soube o que dizer. Que diabos! Continuo sem saber._

Maxie caminhou pelo espesso tapete até chegar à porta de vidro: saiu para olhar as estrelas, que cintilavam em um dossel de veludo azul-noite.

— _Pois tem que dizer a ele que nunca o considerou um boneco de pano. Está claro que pensar isso não pode fazer nenhum bem a seu ego_.

Maxie mordeu o lábio uns segundos.

— _Já sei o que deveria fazer. Deveria colocar essa camisola preta e me plantar em seu quarto para demonstrar até que ponto levo isso a sério._

Separou-se da magnífica vista, abriu a gaveta da cômoda que ocupava meia parede e tirou o baby-doll preto. Junto à penteadeira havia um espelho oval com uma moldura de madeira; Maxie sustentou a camisola na frente dela, sobre seu peito, e se olhou.

— _Tem certeza que isso não o fará sair correndo, como uma alma que leva o diabo, a caminho de White Plains, Maxie?_

A desafiada franziu o cenho e se mordeu o lábio.

— _Não posso deixar que continue pensando isso._

Stormy saiu da cama, aproximou-se de sua amiga e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

— _De qualquer maneira, duvido muito que seja isso o que realmente pensa. No fundo, quero dizer._

— _Então, por que...?_

— _Talvez simplesmente seja o mais fácil_ — respondeu Stormy —. _Pedir que deixe de provocá-lo é muito mais fácil do que pedir que deixe de desejá-lo, não acha?_

Maxie virou lentamente.

— _Acha que sabe que estou levando a sério e simplesmente... não está interessado?_

— _Sei que é uma possibilidade que nunca tenha pensado, querida, mas não acha que talvez deveria começar a pensar?_

— _Mas... mas como é possível que eu não lhe interesse? —_ perguntou Maxie, tentando conter as ridículas e estúpidas lágrimas que começavam a brotar dos seus olhos.

Stormy lhe apertou o ombro.

— _Não se trata de você, mas sim dele._

— _Agora parece minha mãe_ — disse Maxie: guardou a camisola na gaveta e a fechou bruscamente.

— _Bom, já sabe que a diferença de idade o preocupa._

— _Isso é uma desculpa, não uma razão. São só dezoito anos._

Stormy se encolheu de ombros.

— _Ele já esteve casado. Talvez terminasse tão machucado que decidiu rechaçar as mulheres para sempre._

Maxie começou a andar pelo quarto.

— _Muito bem. Essa é uma possibilidade. Pelo menos está dentro dos limites do razoável._

Stormy assentiu.

— _Sabe algo sobre sua esposa? Por que se divorciaram?_

Maxie negou com a cabeça.

— _Nunca fala disso. Quando pergunto, muda de assunto._

— _Vê? Não parece uma prova de que foi uma experiência negativa para ele?_

— _Para mim só é uma prova de que não quer falar disso. A questão é, o que se supõe que devo fazer agora? Como posso tirar da cabeça dele o que seja que o impede de sentir por mim... um interesse amoroso?_

Stormy a olhou fixamente.

— _Porque o fracasso não é uma opção, verdade, Max?_

— _É obvio que não. Lou é para mim_ — Maxie começou a andar de novo pelo quarto —. _Parecemos feitos um para o outro, e não vou permitir que um detalhe insignificante como o fato de que não queira cooperar se converta em um obstáculo_ — de repente se deteve —. _Agora pensando bem, teoricamente, admitiu que ele também me desejava. Disse que tinha que deixar de provocá-lo porque era um homem de carne e osso e seu corpo reagia a minhas insinuações._

Stormy suspirou.

— _Suponho então que poderia ser certo que ele não acredita que leve a sério, e isso o faz sentir-se culpado ao sentir algo por você._

— _Bem, primeiro tenho que deixar isso claro e logo decidirei meu próximo passo._

— _E já decidisse como vai esclarecê-lo?_

Maxie olhou para a gaveta da cômoda.

— _Suponho que a camisola está descartada, não é?_

— _Acho que se aparecer em seu quarto com esse baby-doll, terá desaparecido antes que se dê conta. Seria muito forte para ele._

Maxie suspirou.

— _Imagino que poderia dizer-lhe simplesmente._

— _Parece a melhor opção._

A mente do vampiro era sua arma mais poderosa. Sabia que outros de sua mesma espécie possuíam suas mesmas capacidades: controlar a mente dos outros, comunicar-se telepaticamente, escutar os pensamentos alheios, invadir os sonhos, dominar a vontade das pessoas... Mas pelo que ele sabia, nenhum deles tinha alcançado seu nível de maestria.

Por exemplo, com essa mulher.

Nem sequer estava ali ainda. Estava em algum lugar ao norte, dormindo em sua cama. Mas ele podia chegar até ela, inclusive a essa distância. Chegaria até ela...

Ficou olhando fixamente a foto do folheto. Cravou seu olhar nos olhos que eram de outra cor. Procurou, investigou nas profundezas de sua mente e finalmente a alcançou. Ali estava, muito longe, mas podia tocá-la.

Introduziu-se em sua mente. Ela o sentiu chegar e se agitou no sono.

 _Quem é?_ Sussurrou ele, e começou a procurar a resposta em sua mente. _Me diga quem é._

Não esperava que a pergunta provocasse uma resposta tão violenta. O vampiro sentiu uma luta enquanto ela procurava a resposta correta. Houve uma espécie de rasgão, um cabo de guerra, como se estivesse lutando para ter o controle.

 _Sou..._

 _Não! Eu sou..._

 _Vá. Me deixe em paz, maldita seja._

 _Nunca!_

 _Me ajude. Meu Deus, me ajude... O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Lágrimas. O vampiro pôde as escutar e as sentir. Incontroláveis, brotando no interior da moça.

 _Basta ir. Vá embora e me deixe..._

 _Naooooooooo!_

O grito foi tão doloroso, tão desesperado, que ele se retirou imediatamente. Sentou-se em silêncio em sua mansão, agarrando a cabeça com as mãos. Possivelmente tivesse cometido um terrível engano ao fazer que essa mulher fosse a ele. Dava-se conta de que a garota não era completamente normal.

Lou se sentia mal. Sabia que tinha ferido os sentimentos de Maxie, e provavelmente a tinha convencido de que era como qualquer outro homem com os quais cruzou. Ele sempre havia se sentido orgulhoso de que ela o considerasse diferente dos outros. Que confiasse nele, embora não confiasse na maioria dos homens. Que se sentisse segura ao seu lado.

Esperava não ter arruinado tudo isso.

Não podia dormir. Tomou um banho frio, logo um quente. Despiu-se, deixando só a camiseta e a cueca, e tinha posto um roupão por cima, no caso de Maxie resolver aparecer para falar com ele. Embora não acreditava que fizesse. Não tinha sono. Tinha vontade de arrumar as coisas entre eles.

Seguia dando voltas pelo quarto quando escutou um grito.

 _Maxie!_

Saiu correndo ao quarto dela; abriu a porta sem sequer bater e entrou com decisão, disposto a brigar com quem fosse.

Maxie não estava em sua cama. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, iluminando tenuemente o resto do quarto, e de seu interior saía uma música suave, assim Lou se apressou para lá.

Maxie estava na gigantesca banheira que ficava em uma plataforma no meio do banheiro, com três degraus de azulejos que conduziam para ela em cada um dos seus extremos. Lou se deteve no segundo degrau, com os olhos cravados na banheira. Estava cheia de água fumegante e Maxie dormia profundamente em seu interior. A água não estava turva, mas límpida e ela estava ali, com os joelhos ligeiramente dobrados e inclinados para um lado. Seus olhos queriam contemplá-la até saciar-se e ele não podia evitá-lo. Seus seios, redondos, perfeitos, roçavam apenas a superfície da água; olhou seu delicado torso e seu ventre suave, a deliciosa curva de seu quadril e suas nádegas arredondadas.

A imagem de seu corpo nu invadiu cada canto de seu cérebro, queimando seu interior. Sentia como se seus músculos estivessem derretendo. Santo céu, que linda era!

Então voltou a escutar um grito, dessa vez mais forte, que o tirou desse estado de transe. _Não é Maxie_ , pensou, _mas Stormy_.

Maxie abriu os olhos assustada ao escutar o grito e encontrou o olhar de Lou. Ele desceu correndo as escadas da banheira, agarrou o roupão que estava pendurado atrás da porta e o lançou a Maxie.

— _É Stormy. Algo aconteceu_ — disse. Saiu correndo do quarto e foi direto ao de Stormy.

Maxie saiu correndo pelo corredor, tentando não escorregar com os pés molhados. Fechou o roupão enquanto corria e entrou no quarto de Stormy, onde viu Lou inclinado sobre ela, agarrando-a pelos ombros.

— _O que aconteceu? Qual é o problema?_ — gritou Maxie.

Lou e Stormy a olharam.

— _Era só um sonho_ — disse Stormy.

— _Que tipo de sonho?_

— _Não sei. Não tinha nenhum sentido_ — Stormy se sentou na cama e passou a mão pela cabeleira loira e curta —. _Havia várias vozes. Alguém me perguntava quem era, e a outra tentava responder por mim. Sentia-me como se fosse estalar a cabeça._

— _Está bem?_ —disse Maxie. Aproximou-se do outro lado da cama e lhe acariciou o cabelo.

— _Perfeitamente. Mas no sonho sentia uma dor terrível. Era como se estivesse me partindo em duas, a dor me rasgava a cabeça ao meio, seguia pelo peito, o coração, o estômago... Não podia detê-la. A sensação de rasgão era tão real!_ —Maxie a olhou franzindo o cenho.

— _Agora ainda dói? Sente algo na cabeça...?_

— _Não, não me dói nada. A dor era parte do sonho. Estou bem, juro._ —Maxie lhe agarrou ambas as mãos.

— _Acredito que não é sincera comigo_ — disse. Stormy a olhou surpresa—. _Está diferente... desde o coma. Algo está acontecendo com você, Stormy, e já é hora de que me diga isso._

Sua amiga moveu a cabeça devagar.

— _Não posso te enganar, não é?_

— _Me diga, do que se trata?_

— _Não sei. Simplesmente, não me sinto a mesma._

— _Isso não é uma resposta._

Stormy se encolheu para um lado e fechou os olhos.

— _Pois é a única coisa que penso em dizer por esta noite. Estou bem. Voltem para a cama._

— _Está certa? Posso ficar aqui se..._

— _Lou, a faça ir para cama, certo?_ — resmungou Stormy, encolhendo-se mais ainda no travesseiro.

Maxie teve que admitir que ela parecia estar bem. E de qualquer maneira, não sabia o que podia fazer para ajudar a sua amiga. Olhou para Lou com impotência. Ele se limitou a encolher-se de ombros e se inclinou para cobrir os ombros de Stormy com o lençol.

— _Se precisar de nós, chame_ — disse Lou.

— _Não se preocupe._

Fez um gesto a Maxie e ambos saíram do quarto. Uma vez no corredor, ela o olhou fixamente. Lou mordeu os lábios e evitou seu olhar.

— _Sinto ter entrado assim em seu quarto. Quando escutei o grito, pensei que..._

— _Não tem problema._

— _Claro que tem._

Agarrou sua mão e percorreu com seus dedos os nódulos dele.

— _Lou, tenho que lhe dizer que me tranqüiliza enormemente saber que viria correndo em minha ajuda se me escutasse gritar em plena noite._

— _Eu sei._

Ela assentiu.

— _Tenho muito medo de que aconteça algo ruim a Stormy; algo grave, sabe? E diga o que diga, tenho razões para acreditar que é assim. Essa é minha prioridade agora mesmo. De modo que posso assegurar a você que me ter visto nua na banheira não me preocupa absolutamente._

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Acredito que exagera com Stormy._

— _Que novidade! Segundo você, sempre exagero_.

Ele suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e tirou a mão.

— _Em todo caso, Lou, o que me mantém à tona agora mesmo é saber que está aqui. Saber que estará ao meu lado, embora não esteja de acordo comigo. Que me apoiará se eu cair. Confio em você como em nenhum outro, tanto que poria minha vida, e a de Stormy, em suas mãos. E não posso nem lhe expressar quão aliviada estou de que venha amanhã conosco, porque tenho um mau pressentimento a respeito de tudo isto._

Apertou a sua mão.

— _Você também?_

Maxie o olhou.

— _Sim. Por quê? Também não tem bom pressentimento?_

— _Não sei por que, mas algo em meu interior me diz que vamos direto à boca do lobo_ — Lou suspirou —. _Se soubesse que existe uma mínima possibilidade de te convencer de que não fosse, tentaria. Mas te conheço muito bem._

Ela assentiu.

Lou soltou sua mão.

— _Deveríamos ir dormir para sair amanhã cedo._

— _Sim. Só queria te dizer uma coisa mais._

Seu olhar caiu sobre ela. Maxie engoliu saliva e tomou coragem.

— _Jamais acreditei que fosse um boneco de pano, Lou. E nem por um minuto me ocorreu pensar que fosse muito velho para reagir a uma simples paquera._

Viu-o elevar as sobrancelhas, como se procurasse as palavras certas para responder; moveu a cabeça.

— _Não quero que responda a nada disto. Só... pensei que devia sabê-lo._

Virou-se e partiu pelo corredor para seu quarto, deixando-o ali plantado.

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Parecia mais prático levar só um carro, assim Stormy deixou seu Miata estacionado na mansão, em Maine e Lou ficou ao volante do fusca de Maxie. Não porque fosse o homem, supôs Stormy, mas sim porque continuava fingindo que a razão inicial pela que tinha ido com elas era a péssima forma de Maxie dirigir. Ela sabia que não era assim, e pessoalmente os dois estavam patéticos. Embora isso não os impedia de serem superprotetores com ela. Tanto que só a deixavam respirar. Não queria nem imaginar como ficariam ao saber o que acontecia realmente.

Maldição! Como ia dizer algo se não tinha nem idéia do que era.

Em todo caso, a conclusão era que Lou dirigia, Maxie ia sentada ao seu lado, no banco do co-piloto, e Stormy tinha o pequeno, mas cômodo, banco de trás só para ela.

Não se importava absolutamente. Reclinou-se, apoiando as costas contra a lateral, e pôs as pernas no banco, dobrou os joelhos e enrolou a manta que Maxie sempre levava no carro para usá-la como travesseiro. Essa posição permitia observar os dois pombinhos. Era muito mais agradável fazer conjeturas sobre a evolução de sua história de amor do que pensar em seus próprios assuntos.

Ao volante, Lou parecia rígido, precavido. Devia captar a tensão... que emanava de Maxie de forma mais que evidente. Não estava zangada. Não era exatamente isso, ou não só isso. Estava zangada, claro, mas, sobretudo, na opinião de Stormy, estava frustrada e impaciente porque Lou a tinha interpretado mal durante os últimos seis meses. Devia pensar que toda essa paquera tinha sido em vão. E tinha trabalhado duro!

Lou não falava muito, exceto para referir-se à estrada, o caminho que deviam tomar ou quando teria que parar. Stormy não o reprovava. Era um homem, o que significa que a atitude de Maxie o desconcertava totalmente. Não tinha nem idéia do que tinha feito de errado, assim não se atrevia a abrir a boca, para não errar ainda mais.

Pobre homem desorientado! Maxie tampouco estava em plena forma essa manhã. Parecia algo incômoda, insegura e certamente ressentida com ele por fazê-la sentir-se assim. Não podia relacionar-se com ele do modo que estava acostumada, provocando-o, paquerando com ele e lançando indiretas, porque ele tinha pedido que deixasse de fazê-lo, e ainda não tinha encontrado outra maneira de comunicar-se com ele, assim não o fazia. Embora não demoraria muito em encontrar uma nova estratégia, totalmente diferente. Enquanto isso, mantinha-se anormalmente silenciosa. Alguém que não a conhecesse tão bem como Stormy poderia pensar que estava zangada, mas Stormy sabia que não era isso. Maxie estava elaborando um novo plano de ataque.

Enquanto isso, as típicas brincadeiras e sarcasmos entre eles tinham desaparecido e Stormy se deu conta de que sentia falta.

Recostou-se em seu banco, aborrecida de refletir a respeito de seus obstinados amigos, e ficou a pensar em como seria reencontrar-se com Jason Beck depois de tanto tempo. Estaria mais velho, com mais experiência e possivelmente mais forte que antes. O passar do tempo parecia produzir esse efeito na gente. Perguntou-se se estaria muito mudado fisicamente... se teria deixado barba ou se estaria gordo como um tonel, se teria deixado o cabelo comprido, ou se seguiria levando a cabeça raspada, como antes. Perguntou-se se seguiria sendo o mesmo menino tímido dos velhos tempos.

E se não fosse? E se com os anos se tornou mais extrovertido e aberto? Stormy engoliu saliva e fechou os olhos; recordou-se que não ia a New Hampshire para comprovar se Jason podia converter-se em seu novo amor, e sim para ajudá-lo a encontrar a sua irmã.

Além disso, no passado, tinha custado muito manter sua decisão de serem somente amigos. Era muito retraído, muito rígido. Não eram feitos um para o outro. Ela o teria deixado louco ou ele teria cortado suas asas. Nenhuma das duas soluções era satisfatória.

Mas independentemente do que tivesse podido esperar de seu encontro com Jason, nada teria podido prepará-la para o que encontraria quatro horas depois.

Um pouco depois do meio-dia entraram em uma cidade. Passaram por uma placa que dizia "Bem-vindo a Endover", seguida por outra na qual se lia "Respeite o toque de silêncio". Stormy franziu o cenho e se perguntou o que quereria dizer aquilo, mas não estava segura de que Lou ou Maxie tivessem visto. Estavam ocupados olhando um edifício de tijolo do outro lado da estrada. Depois do estacionamento deserto, viam-se umas letras grafadas na fachada: "Centro de Informação".

Stormy sentiu que um calafrio percorria suas costas. Esfregou os braços e o gesto chamou a atenção de Maxie.

— _O que foi, querida?_ — perguntou, virando para olhá-la.

— _É só um calafrio_ — Maxie franziu o cenho ante a resposta de Stormy —. _Este é o típico lugar no qual um visitante pararia, não parece?_ — acrescentou para distrair Maxie.

Tinham passado do centro de informação, mas Maxie olhou de volta.

— _Boa observação. Deveríamos dar uma olhada._

Stormy assentiu, aliviada de ver que Maxie se distraiu e deixava de preocupar-se com ela. Observou como pegava um bloco de papel em sua bolsa e escrevia algo, provavelmente um aviso de que tinham que dar uma olhada nesse centro de informação.

Continuaram entrando na cidade, formada por algumas casas, que levavam a um corredor em que aparentemente se encontrava a "zona comercial". Passaram por um posto de gasolina, uma cafeteria, uma loja de ferragens, uma mercearia, uma farmácia e uma agência de correios. A maioria dos edifícios era de tijolo e isso contribuía para a cidade um aspecto organizado, embora crescesse erva-daninha nas rachaduras das calçadas. Um desses edifícios de tijolo parecia albergar vários escritórios, incluindo o Departamento de Polícia de Endover, conforme se podia ler na porta de vidro opaco.

Não havia tráfego e só cruzaram um semáforo. Viram um punhado de pessoas andando pela calçada em grupos de dois ou três.

A breve faixa ocupada pelas lojas terminava abruptamente, dando lugar a um punhado de casas, a escola primária e, mais à frente, uma rua vazia que desembocava em uma curva. A estrada era ladeada por árvores e de vez em quando se viam pedaços de mar entre as folhas.

Stormy se fixou no mapa que tinham imprimido para chegar até ali.

— _O motel deve estar a uns três quilômetros. Vou ligar para Jason para lhe dizer que quase chegamos._

— _Não se incomode_ — disse Maxie, mostrando o celular e apontando para a tela —. _Não há sinal. Perdemos desde que entramos na cidade._

— _Pergunto-me como pôde, então, a irmã de Jason ligar daqui_ — disse Lou.

Maxie inclinou a cabeça.

— _Pode ser que em algum ponto concreto haja sinal, embora seja irregular. Ou talvez sua linha pertença a outra companhia ou tenha um telefone mais potente que os nossos._

— _Ou talvez nunca esteve aqui —_ interveio Lou.

Maxie já estava um pouco aborrecida com ele e pelo modo em que virou o rosto, Stormy se deu conta de que esse comentário tinha terminado de zangá-la. Lou deveria ter seguido com sua política de não abrir a boca.

— _O que quer dizer, Lou? Que Jason inventou isso?_

Ao captar o tom de sua voz, Lou a olhou de esguelha.

— _Não estou dizendo que seja um mentiroso. Só que pode ter se equivocado._

— _Não acredito. Tem um quociente intelectual que o situa entre as categorias de gênio e fenômeno. E nunca mentiria para mim, Lou. É um de meus melhores amigos._

— _Ou melhor, era um de seus melhores amigos. Faz quanto que não sabe nada dele? Cinco anos? As pessoas mudam, Maxie_ — disse ele com um suspiro.

— _Jason não._

Lou franziu o cenho sem tirar os olhos dela.

— _Talvez não. Assim espero. Só digo que tome cuidado._

Stormy pensou que aquilo era melhor. Se Maxie acreditava que a estava protegendo, deixaria passar qualquer coisa.

Mas o idiota teve que acrescentar algo mais.

— _E então não me venha chorando se as coisas não são como esperava, como faz sempre._

Maxie apertou a mandíbula e olhou para frente, sem pronunciar palavra.

Stormy pensou que Lou tinha irritado a todos.

Deixaram o carro no estacionamento do North Star. O edifício em forma de "L" de cor marrom onde estavam os quartos parecia em bom estado. Um caminho de cimento corria paralelo às portas dos quartos, cada um com um número dourado na parte superior. A recepção do motel estava em uma pequena estrutura quadrada, separada dos quartos. Na frente dela havia um grande pedaço de grama recém cortada, onde se estavam algumas mesas de piquenique. Atrás do motel, Stormy pôde ver uma pradaria selvagem, flanqueada por um bosque. Ao sair do carro, respirou a brisa marinha e soube que o mar não estava muito longe.

Os três caminharam para o quarto número dois e bateram na porta.

Jason a abriu e Stormy conteve a respiração, antes de levar a mão à boca. Tinha um enorme hematoma debaixo do olho, que também estava inchado, e o lábio inferior cortado. Além disso, tinha um machucado na bochecha, onde sua pele estava mais escura que o resto.

— _Que demônios aconteceu com você? —_ Perguntou Maxie —. _Parece que esteve brigando com um urso._

Ele elevou as sobrancelhas, abrindo os braços carinhosamente.

— _Não vai nem sequer me dar um abraço antes de começar com o interrogatório?_

Maxie o abraçou rapidamente, logo se separou e Jason virou para Stormy.

— _Quanto tempo, né?_

— _Muito_ — respondeu ela.

Ele a abraçou... embora com mais acanhamento que a Maxie. De repente, uma luz branca estalou no meio do cérebro de Stormy, uma luz quente e cegante. Agarrou-se firmemente a Jason e apertou as pálpebras com força lutando contra esse flash, mas as imagens abriram espaço de qualquer forma. Uns punhos golpeando seu rosto; ela sentiu os golpes e a dor aguda de um soco no tórax. E então, a luz se apagou.

Soltou Jason, que a olhava com saudades. Era evidente que não sabia por que se agarrou a ele com tanta força. Stormy se separou sem jeito. Lou estendeu a mão ao Jason.

— _Beck._

— _Olá, Lou. Fico feliz em vê-lo._

— _Queria que fosse em circunstâncias mais agradáveis_ — disse Lou.

— _Bem, o que aconteceu com você? —_ perguntou Maxie. Jason passou a mão pela nuca.

— _Uma tolice. Mereci isso, por ser idiota. Saí para procurar Delia pelo bosque —_ respondeu ele _—. Uma idéia bastante infeliz em plena noite. Caí e me fiz um bom estrago_.

Lou franziu o cenho e trocou um olhar fugaz com Maxie. Stormy tinha certeza que ele não acreditou na história da queda, e ela sabia perfeitamente que era mentira. Não tinha nem idéia do que tinha acontecido com Jason, mas estava convencida de que a visão que acabava de ter era o que tinha ocorrido na realidade.

— _Por que decidiu procurá-la no bosque?_ — pergunto Lou.

— _Parecia-me um lugar tão bom como qualquer outro para buscá-la_ — respondeu Jason. Abriu sua porta devagar e ficou de lado — _. Mas entrem. Agora que estão aqui, talvez tenham uma idéia melhor._

— _Quer dizer com isso que quer que nos ocupemos do caso?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Esse é o motivo de ter ligado. Embora não pretenda me aproveitar de nossa amizade. Pagarei o preço que tiverem estipulado._

— _De maneira nenhuma. Não fazemos pelo dinheiro._

— _Não posso permitir que trabalhem de graça, Maxie._

— _Então cobraremos a tarifa especial... para velhos amigos e antigos sócios_ — disse Maxie com uma piscada _—. Não se preocupe, Jason. Já estamos aqui, e vamos encontrar Delia. Não importa que seja nosso primeiro caso... porque na realidade não é. Simplesmente é nosso primeiro caso oficial. E tampouco importa que o desaparecimento de adolescentes não seja nossa especialidade. Nós a encontraremos, porque Delia nos preocupa mais que a qualquer outro, e isso fará a diferença._

Jason olhou para Maxie, mas não parecia capaz de sustentar seu olhar mais de um ou dois segundos. Abaixou rapidamente os olhos e saiu para que pudessem entrar em seu quarto. Era pequeno, mobiliado com uma cama de casal e uma televisão, e havia uma porta que dava ao banheiro. Isso era tudo. Jason tinha desdobrado sobre a cama um mapa da cidade que tinha desenhado em uma folha de papel, que talvez tenha sido de um restaurante entrega a domicilio.

Todos se aproximaram do mapa e Jason se inclinou sobre ele, apontando com o dedo.

— _Esta é a estrada que atravessa a cidade. Isto aqui é um centro de informação._

Stormy assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Vimos ao passar._

— _Jason, o que te faz pensar que sua irmã está aqui, em Endover?_ — perguntou Lou.

Ele olhou para Lou com o cenho franzido.

— _Porque... é onde estava quando me ligou._

— _Tem certeza? Ficamos sem cobertura há uns três quilômetros._

Jason assentiu com firmeza.

— _Tenho certeza absoluta._

— _Por quê? O que te faz ter tanta certeza?_

Maxie lançou um olhar a Lou.

— _Se disse que tem certeza, é porque tem, Lou._

— _Mas disse que a recepção era ruim, cheia de cortes e interferências._

— _Mesmo assim..._

— _Não importa, Maxie_ — Jason pôs uma mão no ombro de sua amiga —. _ouvi ela dizer claramente "Endover, New Hampshire", Lou. O fato de que aqui haja má cobertura explica a péssima qualidade da ligação e os cortes. Tudo isso não faz mais que me confirmar que escutei o nome desta cidade_ — deu de ombros —. _Como não voltou a ligar, imagino que continua por aqui, em algum lugar de onde não pode fazê-lo. Em Endover._

— _Como ia ligar pra você? Seu telefone também não tem sinal aqui, não é?_ — perguntou Lou.

O olhar de Jason passou da cama ao banheiro, logo à janela...

—É _... não. Não tem. Mas também não ligou para casa. Estive verificando a secretária eletrônica._

— _Perguntou por ela a alguém na cidade?_

— _Sim... falei com o chefe de polícia_.

Lou franziu o cenho.

— _E isso foi quando?_

— _Logo depois de chegar aqui._

Lou sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— _Antes de nos chamar?_ — perguntou.

— _Exato._

— _Então por que disse que não queria que a polícia se metesse nisto?_

— _Lou, já basta!_ — rugiu Maxie.

Ele lançou um olhar de impaciência, mas deixou de crivar Jason de perguntas.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

— _Olhe, já não sei nem o que faço. Fui à polícia de Endover porque me parecia que era o que teria que fazer. Embora fosse uma perda de tempo. Só há um policial em toda a cidade e não me ajudou em nada. Dei-me conta de que teria que solucionar isto sozinho_ — disse Jason; olhou-os de um em um, como se tentasse adivinhar seus pensamentos.

Stormy pensou que Lou não confiava em Jason nem um pouco. E ela não estava completamente segura de não estar de acordo com ele. Maxie, por sua vez, parecia acreditar nele... ou pelo menos, queria acreditar. Maxie pôs sua mão no ombro de Jason, para reconfortá-lo.

Stormy se dirigiu a seus dois companheiros de viagem.

— _Por onde querem começar?_

— _Eu gostaria de visitar o centro de informação_ — disse Maxie —. _Acredito que tinha razão, Stormy. Delia poderia ter parado ali para que lhe indicassem o caminho ou o que seja._

— _O centro de informação está fechado_ — disse Jason _—. Parei lá quando vinha para a cidade. Está totalmente abandonado._

— _Então podemos percorrer a cidade, verificar se tem algum outro lugar no qual pudesse parar. Cafeterias, postos de gasolina... esse tipo de coisa._

Lou assentiu.

— _Eu gostaria de falar pessoalmente com o chefe de polícia, para ver o que pode nos dizer. Embora não tenha sido de grande ajuda, convém que saiba que estamos aqui e que estamos procurando por elas, para que esteja alerta e nos contate se souber de algo._

— _Não servirá de nada, Lou_ — disse Jason _—. O policial local nem sequer acredita que Delia tenha estado aqui._

— _Em todo caso, prefiro falar com ele_ — disse Lou _—. Que carro tinha sua irmã?_

— _Um Néon vermelho_ — respondeu Jason _—. Só tem dois anos. Delia trabalha à tarde como garçonete para pagar as prestações_ — acrescentou, tragando saliva.

— _Tem o número da placa?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Sim_ — assentiu ele.

— _Assim poderemos dá-lo à polícia local para que também esteja atenta aos carros. Não será ruim que nos dê uma mão._

Maxie acariciou o ombro do Jason.

— _Lou tem razão. Temos que utilizar todos os recursos ao nosso alcance, embora pareça que não vão servir muito_ — disse —. _Acredito que deveríamos investigar a história recente da cidade. Ver se aconteceram desaparecimentos semelhantes no passado._

— _Tirarei o laptop do carro_ — disse Stormy.

Quando Stormy ia sair, Lou pôs uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo que parasse.

— _Vamos nos registrar primeiro, certo? Podemos conectar o computador quando estivermos instalados._

Stormy detectou claramente no tom de sua voz que não confiava em Jason. Queria um lugar no qual pudessem falar sem que ele estivesse presente. — _Certo._

— _Eu me ocupo dos quartos_ — disse Maxie. Lou a olhou como se fosse dizer algo, mas mordeu a língua. Maxie elevou os olhos ao céu, como se pedindo paciência.

— _Um duplo para Stormy e para mim e um individual para você_ — disse —, _Concorda, Lou?_

— _Perfeito_ — respondeu ele; tirou a carteira e procurou seu cartão de crédito.

Maxie pôs sua mão sobre a dele.

— _Isto é por conta da empresa. É nosso primeiro caso oficial_ — foi à recepção para reservar os quartos.

Lou suspirou e foi atrás dela. Stormy o compreendia. Era provável que Maxie tivesse estado disposta a compartilhar sua cama com ele se Lou não tivesse sido tão suscetível, e além disso, ele não tinha parado de chateá-la sem notar por toda a manhã.

Quando partiram, encontrou-se a sós com Jason no quarto. Stormy pigarreou. Ele se aproximou da cama e dobrou seu mapa.

— _Acha que será difícil para você trabalhar comigo?_ — perguntou ela.

Ele levantou a vista e sorriu.

— _Se fosse um problema trabalhar com cada garota que me deu um fora, Stormy, seria complicado. Não. Não há problema._

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— _Ouvi que esteve no hospital_ — disse ele —. _Espero que não tenha sido nada sério._

Ela encolheu de ombros.

— _Nada grave: uma bala na cabeça, uns quantos dias em coma... uma tolice._

Ele se virou para olhá-la com os olhos arregalados.

— _Isso é uma brincadeira..._

— _Temo que não_ — disse ela —. _Mas estou bem, sério. Estou completamente recuperada._

Na verdade, não era exatamente assim, mas ele não tinha que saber.

— _Alguém atirou em você?_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Meu deus, quem pôde fazer algo assim?_

— _Quem ia ser? O vilão do filme_ — respondeu ela com ironia.

— _Por Deus, Stormy, como pode brincar com isso?_

— _Porque quem foi não é importante. Tudo terminou, acabou a história. Acabou-se_ — disse ela, desejando com todas as suas forças que fosse assim.

Jason se aproximou dela e passou uma mão por sua cabeça, acariciando seu cabelo. Ela a agarrou para dirigir seus dedos para o lugar onde se podia sentir a protuberância irregular de uma cicatriz. Ao notá-la baixo seus dedos, Jason fechou os olhos.

— _Se eu tivesse sabido, teria ido vê-la._

— _Maxie esteve todo o tempo ao meu lado; pelo menos até que teve que sair atrás do desgraçado que fez isto._

— _E o encontrou?_

— _Mais ou menos. Arruinou seus planos e salvou algumas pessoas às quais pretendia fazer mal, igual fez a mim. Foi um grande golpe para ele, mas ao final conseguiu escapar_ — Stormy se encolheu de ombros —. _Cedo ou tarde, alguém terminará dando o que merece._

Jason deixou sua mão sobre o cabelo dela uns instantes mais do que devia, e logo a retirou lentamente.

— _Para mim significa muito que tenham vindo até aqui para me ajudar, sem pensar nisso duas vezes_ — disse ele.

— _Não tivemos dúvida nem por um momento._

— _Eu sei_ — disse ele; abaixou a cabeça e se afastou dela —. _Me dei conta quando as chamei. Quero que saiba que não permitirei que nada de mal aconteça a vocês._

— _Por que diz isso, Jason? Aqui não há ninguém que tenha motivos para querer me fazer mal, certo?_

— _Não, é obvio que não. É só que..., bom, em seu último caso acabou ferida, não foi?_

Ela franziu o cenho, examinou o rosto de Jason e se perguntou por que as estúpidas visões que apareciam nos momentos mais inoportunos não surgiam agora, quando teria sido melhor. Se fosse uma espécie de... de premonições, teria gostado que lhe dessem uma pista do que se ocultava atrás das palavras de Jason.

Nesse momento, Lou e Maxie entraram pela porta.

— _Lou está no quatro, e nós no três_ — disse Maxie, mostrando um chaveiro de plástico em forma de losango, com um número gasto em um lado e uma chave acobreada pendurando na ponta —. _Consegui outra chave pra você, Stormy, mas o adolescente cheio de espinhas da recepção me disse que não podemos perdê-la._

— _Deve ser Gary_ — disse Jason.

— _Não gosto dele_ — comunicou Maxie.

— _Como eu pensei_ — disse Jason sorrindo —. _Você não mudou em nada, Maxie. Fico feliz em ver você._

— _Digo o mesmo_ — respondeu ela com um sorriso —. _Tudo vai sair bem, Jason_ — acrescentou, e o abraçou com mais força que a primeira vez.

Lou pigarreou.

— _Vamos ver o chefe de polícia. É melhor que estejamos coordenados com ele desde o começo. Embora não nos sirva de muita coisa._

Parecia que Jason ia negar se, mas mudou de idéia.

— _Já que estamos de acordo, talvez possamos conseguir algo para comer. Estou morto de fome_ — acrescentou Lou.

— _Há uma cafeteria do outro lado da estrada, a uns metros daqui. E outra na cidade, perto da delegacia de polícia_ — disse Jason _—. Ligarei para o chefe de polícia para dizer que vamos para lá._

— _Se vocês não se importam, meninos, eu prefiro ficar_ — interveio Stormy —. _Assim posso me instalar no quarto e talvez durma um pouco._

Maxie a olhou com preocupação e Stormy tentou tranqüilizá-la com o olhar. Maxie captou a mensagem e se conteve.

— _Trarei um sanduiche_ — disse.

— _Obrigada._

O chefe de polícia Fieldner tinha os dedos vermelhos e machucados. Maxie se deu conta imediatamente. Também se fixou na palidez de sua pele, em seu rosto gasto, em seus olhos brilhantes e no descuidado bigode cinza que pedia a gritos um corte. Pendurado em ambos os lados da boca, como os bigodes de uma morsa, e chegava até o queixo. Disse a Lou assim que o homem os deixou sozinhos com o pretexto de ir procurar alguns relatórios.

— _Eu não gosto dele_ — sussurrou sem rodeios. Estava sentada em uma das duas cadeiras colocadas em frente à impecável mesa de madeira de bordo de Fieldner. Jason estava sentado ao seu lado e Lou estava de pé, observando a sala como um falcão que estuda a sua presa. Embora não havia muito que ver. Alguns telefones, um painel no qual se acumulavam cartas e pôsteres e um arquivo preso à parede, sobre o qual repousava uma cafeteira. O inquisitivo olhar de Lou se voltou para ela.

— _Por que não gosta? Não é um jovem atrativo_ — disse, olhando para Jason —, mas...

— _Por Deus, você não pode ver?_ — respondeu ela, fingindo não ter se dado conta do olhar que ele tinha lançado a Jason. Se estava ciumento, melhor. Embora duvidasse muito que se tratasse disso. Não gostava de Jason, não simpatizava com ele. Tinha notado desde que escutaram sua mensagem na secretária eletrônica, e sua antipatia e desconfiança pareciam aumentar a cada minuto que passava em sua companhia.

Mas nesse momento não podia fazer nada para solucioná-lo, assim que se centrou no assunto que tinham entre as mãos. Era o único polícia do Endover.

— _Se não estivéssemos em plena luz do dia, teria jurado que era um vampiro. E dos perigosos. Não há nada mais que pele cobrindo seus ossos, e uma pele branca como a neve... Não tem nem um grama de gordura, nem de músculo... nem de alma. E esses olhos..._

— _Um vampiro!_ — exclamou Jason, olhando-a pasmo.

Maxie assentiu.

Lou olhou para a porta pela qual o policial tinha desaparecido. Ali só via um montão de caixas empilhadas.

— _Você não vai acreditar que tenha encontrado uma maneira de superar sua aversão natural à luz do sol, não é?_ — sussurrou Maxie.

— _Por Deus, Maxie, não me diga que acredita nessas coisas_ — perguntou Jason.

Maxie e Lou o olharam ao mesmo tempo.

— _Aconteceram algumas coisas desde que foi embora, amigo_ — disse Maxie.

— _Espero que me ponha a par._

Lou os interrompeu antes que Maxie pudesse responder.

— _Está tirando conclusões precipitadas. Não tem nenhuma prova de que Fieldner seja um vampiro. Só está inquieta pela desculpa que Stormy deu a você._

Maxie olhou para outro lado, porque tinha acertado em cheio quanto a Stormy. Dizer que estava cansada e que preferia ficar no quarto do motel para dormir um pouco... era impróprio dela.

— _Não é normal que admita que precisa descansar... embora seja certo._

— _Sei._

— _Então, você também está preocupado por ela?_

Lou assentiu.

— _Têm algum motivo para estarem preocupados?_ — perguntou Jason —. _Me contou do tiro. É verdade que está recuperada?_

— _Isso é o que dizem os médicos_ — respondeu Maxie.

— _Mas você não acredita que seja assim?_

O chefe de polícia Fieldner entrou na sala; suas pernas pareciam muito fracas para sustentar o tronco. Mas apesar de sua magreza extrema, parecia forte, anormalmente forte. Tinha um mapa nas mãos e ia desdobrando enquanto caminhava, para terminar desdobrando-o sobre a mesa.

— _Vamos ver_ — disse, enquanto apontava o mapa com seu esquelético dedo, coroado por uma unha rachada e quebrada —. _Este é um mapa da cidade. Aqui está o centro de informação pelo que perguntavam._

Seus olhos azuis, sem vida, percorreram o rosto dos três, detendo-se um pouco mais no de Jason.

— _Têm algum motivo para interessar-se por esse lugar em particular?_

Maxie pensou que sim. Stormy tinha tido um estranho pressentimento sobre esse lugar. Não havia dito, mas Maxie tinha visto sua reação, e não era algo que estivesse disposta a passar por cima. Mas guardou seus pensamentos para si. Lou pensaria que era absurdo e não era algo que precisassem saber.

— _Pareceu um bom lugar para começar_ — disse Lou.

— _Está fechado, sabem? Está fechado há anos._

Lou assentiu.

— _Passamos por ele ao chegar à cidade. A primeira vista não pensamos que estivesse fechado e acredito que as garotas também não._

O chefe de polícia suspirou e voltou a centrar-se no mapa.

— _Bom, não há muito que ver aí. O estacionamento e um bosque atrás do edifício. Como podem ver, o bosque se estende até a costa. Mas eu mesmo o percorri ontem à noite, e não encontrei nada._

— _Esteve procurando pelo bosque?_ —perguntou Lou, com tom surpreso.

— _Pois sim. Decidi dar uma olhada quando este jovem me disse que sua irmã e sua amiga tinham desaparecido. Não podia fazer nada oficial, já que estavam desaparecidas há apenas umas horas naquele momento e não havia indícios de delito. Mas isso não significa que não queria ajudar na medida do possível._

Lou lançou um olhar a Maxie, como se disse: "Vê? Disse que era um bom homem". Ela ignorou o gesto, porque não estava para nada de acordo.

Lou voltou a centrar sua atenção no policial.

— _Realizou uma busca exaustiva?_ — perguntou.

— _Fiz tudo o que pude. Inclusive mais, tendo em conta que conheço o lugar como a palma de minha mão._

Lou assentiu.

— _Não se importará se dermos uma olhada de qualquer forma, verdade?_ —perguntou Maxie—. _Para ficamos tranquilos._

— _Se querem perder tempo, façam_ — respondeu o chefe de polícia —. _Mas não acredito que se as garotas tiverem desaparecido, esquivando-se de suas famílias para ir à farra, vão encontrá-las em um bosque. Não, eu acredito que aparecerão a qualquer momento, vocês vão ver._

— _Mesmo assim, nós gostaríamos de dar uma olhada pelo bosque_ — disse Lou.

O chefe de polícia assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Por mim não há problema. Enquanto o fizerem antes que anoiteça._

Maxie ficou em silêncio; olhou para Lou, que estava tão perplexo como ela. Ambos voltaram seu olhar para o policial.

— _E isso por quê?_ —perguntou Lou.

— _Há um toque de silêncio vigente na cidade, desde o anoitecer até o amanhecer_ — respondeu o policial —. _Não viram o aviso?_

— _Em uma cidade tão pequena como esta?_ — perguntou Maxie em um tom muito suave. Não queria trair seus pensamentos, mas meninas desaparecidas, uma proibição de sair depois do entardecer, tipos pálidos como a neve... O que se supunha que devia pensar? —. _Importa-se se eu perguntar o motivo?_

O chefe de polícia se encolheu de ombros.

— _Ah, tivemos problemas há uns anos. Os meninos da cidade começaram a fazer confusão. Isto estava se convertendo em uma bagunça, era playground desses adolescentes. Deixavam as praias cheias de latas de cerveja, punham sua música ensurdecedora na rádio do carro..._ — moveu a cabeça —. _Incomodavam às pessoas e alteravam a ordem pública, assim estabelecemos o toque de silêncio_.

Maxie não se convenceu com aquela explicação. Lou suspirou.

— _Se pedir como cortesia profissional, de policial para policial..._ — começou a dizer.

— _É policial? —_ interrompeu Feildner.

— _Sim. Estive vinte anos no corpo, em White Plains. Agora me retirei._

— _Entendo_ — disse Fieldner com ar reflexivo; e em lugar de olhar para Lou, olhou para Jason.

— _Assim, como favor a um colega do corpo, poderia nos dar permissão para sair depois do anoitecer, se fosse necessário?_ — perguntou Lou com um sorriso amistoso —. _Afinal, nós não vamos montar uma festa na praia_.

Fieldner olhou fixamente para Jason até que este afastou o olhar, e voltou a colocar seus gélidos olhos azuis em Lou.

— _Só me falta que alguém mais desapareça no meio do nada. De noite estes bosques são perigosos. Preferiria que respeitassem o toque de silêncio._

Lou suspirou, mas assentiu com a cabeça, acatando a ordem. Maxie, ao contrario, não tinha nenhuma intenção de cumpri-la.

— _Se não se importa que o pergunte_ — disse —, _é verdade que é você o único policial da cidade?_

Deu um sorriso que mostrou uns dentes grandes e amarelos debaixo do bigode.

— _Há vinte anos._

— _Está brincando comigo._

O sorriso dele aumentou.

— _Quantos homens acredita que são necessários para resolver os problemas de um punhado de aposentados e algumas famílias? Diabos, esse é outro dos motivos do toque de silêncio. Em algum momento tenho que dormir_ — Fieldner se levantou da mesa e caminhou para a porta. Estava claro que já tinha falado bastante com eles por esse dia —. _Insisto, duvido muito que as garotas tenham desaparecido. Estarão sãs e salvas em algum lugar, divertindo-se por aí._

Maxie lançou um olhar a Jason, esperando que saísse em defesa de sua irmã, mas este se limitou a encolher-se de ombros.

— _Pode ser. Delia esteve... um pouco descontrolada ultimamente_.

Maxie ficou de pé.

— _Talvez devêssemos ir ao centro de informação, para dar uma olhada pelo bosque_.

Lou apertou a mão do chefe de polícia e saiu atrás de Maxie, que o esperava junto ao carro.

— _Sua mão estava morna. Por suas veias circula sangue_ — disse olhando em seus olhos.

— _Podia ter um pano quente no bolso._

Maxie se sentou no banco do co-piloto e Jason ocupou o banco de trás; moveu a cabeça.

— _Segue tão desconfiada como sempre, né, Maxie?_

— _Não tanto quanto eu_ — disse Lou, sentando-se ao volante —. _Posso saber no que estava pensando lá dentro?_

— _Como?_ —perguntou Jason, com ar confuso.

— _Por que deu razão a ele quando disse que talvez Delia tenha fugido?_ — perguntou Lou, virando-se no banco.

— _Por que não ia dar se é uma possibilidade, não é?_

— _Não acha que esse homem vai ajudá-lo se pensar que simplesmente fugiu para ir à farra. E eu não penso que estivesse aqui procurando por ela, nem que tivesse arrastado uma equipe de investigadores particulares até este lugar, se realmente pensasse isso._

— _Está preocupado, Lou, isso é tudo. Não seja tão duro com ele. Sua irmã desapareceu_ — Maxie lançou a Jason um sorriso tranqüilizador —. _Não acha que deveríamos solicitar que ativem o alerta Ambar_ _7_ _ou algo assim?_ — acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Lou. Este negou com a cabeça.

— _O caso de Delia e Janie não cumpre os requisitos necessários. Tem que ter a certeza de que a criança foi seqüestrada e precisa ter uma descrição do agressor, ou ao menos de seu veículo._

— _Isso é absurdo._

— _Assim se evita que as crianças que fugiram ou simplesmente estão perdidos bloqueiem o sistema... para que os que realmente precisam recebam ajuda mais rapidamente._

— _E o que acontece com os que não estão em nenhum desses casos?_

Lou se encolheu de ombros.

— _Não disse que é um sistema perfeito, mas acredito que é o melhor possível, apesar de seus defeitos. Além disso, oficialmente, ainda não foram declaradas desaparecidas_ — acrescentou.

Maxie sentiu o impulso de responder com grosseria, mas se conteve.

Lou a olhou.

— _Aonde vamos, Max? Este é seu caso, então você decide._

Era seu caso, mas era ele que tinha um olfato de rastreador, por não falar de sua experiência. O fato de que agora deixasse estar no comando era uma tentativa de acalmá-la, de diminuir seu aborrecimento pela forma com que tinha tratado Jason, e ela era consciente disso, mas suspirou e assumiu o controle de qualquer jeito.

— _Quero dar uma volta pela cidade, como tínhamos dito. Percorrer os postos de gasolina, cafeterias, lojas de comida rápida... mas primeiro eu gostaria de ir ver como está Stormy. Vamos comprar algo para comer e retornamos. Eu não gosto desta cidade, nem a cara cheia de espinhas do menino do motel._

— _Se quiser que façamos tudo isso antes, quando chegarmos ao centro de informação já o sol se pôs_ —disse Lou.

Ela assentiu.

— _Sim. Essa é outra das razões. Quero ver o que acontece nesta cidade ao anoitecer, o que esse policial repulsivo não quer que vejamos._

— _Oh, nem pense em começar com suas teorias sobrenaturais, Maxie. Não tem nenhuma base..._

— _Não comece, Lou. Ambos sabemos que é muito cético para ser objetivo_ — disse ela —. _Trouxemos lanternas_? — acrescentou, mudando de assunto.

— _Só uma_ — respondeu Lou —. _Acredito ter visto uma loja de ferragens um pouco mais adiante. Aí está_ — disse apontando-a, antes de estacionar o carro no pequeno estacionamento situado em frente à loja. Era um edifício pequeno, mas na porta estava pendurado o cartaz de "aberto".

Maxie saiu do carro e se apressou a entrar na loja junto a Lou.

Tinha uma infinidade de artigos para ser um lugar tão pequeno. As estantes estavam coladas entre si, formando estreitos corredores, e em todas elas se empilhavam artigos que chegavam até o teto. A loja estava cheia de trastes. Um dos corredores continha material de encanamento, outro aparelhos elétricos, e havia dois outros dedicados a material de jardinagem, com todo o necessário, desde terra, fertilizantes e sementes, até enxadas, pás e ancinhos. Uma mulher de cabelo grisalho escolhia suas compras entre os sacos com bulbos de flores quando Maxie e Lou passaram junto dela. A mulher olhou para cima e os observou uns instantes com uma expressão totalmente perdida, antes de voltar a centrar-se nos bulbos. Havia outros clientes perambulando por ali, todos com ar tranquilo e plácido.

Maxie tentou reprimir um persistente calafrio. Havia algo estranho nesse lugar, nessa gente.

— _Aqui estão_ — Jason apareceu pelo corredor com várias lanternas grandes e coloridas na mão —. _Uma para cada um, né?_ — disse, mostrando duas lanternas azuis, uma vermelha e uma negra.

— _Perfeito_ — disse ela —. _Também precisamos de pilhas. Dezesseis pilhas tipo D_ — acrescentou ao observar uma das lanternas.

— _Tenho-as junto ao balcão_ — exclamou uma voz masculina.

Maxie esteve a ponto de deixar cair a lanterna de susto; virou e viu um homenzinho corcunda que lembrava um personagem de um romance de Tolkien8. Sorriu de sua baixa estatura, e, embora seus olhos olhavam para cima, sua cabeça permanecia inclinada.

— _Ei, obrigada_ — respondeu Maxie.

O homem se voltou com rigidez e se dirigiu ao balcão, seguido pelos três forasteiros. Maxie tirou a carteira, disposta a pôr a prova pela segunda vez no dia seu cartão de crédito exclusivamente profissional.

— _Eu devo pagar isso_ — interveio Jason.

— _Não se preocupe. Pagará. Estará tudo incluído em sua fatura_ — respondeu ela com uma piscada.

O Jason de antes haveria ao menos fingido captar o toque de humor de seu comentário, mas este se limitou a olhá-la sem piscar.

Maxie ignorou o gesto e seguiu o homenzinho até o balcão.

— _São forasteiros, né? Estão fazendo turismo?_ — perguntou o proprietário da loja.

— _Viemos procurar duas garotas que desapareceram_ — disse Maxie —. _De fato, talvez possa nos ajudar. Viu alguma adolescente que não seja daqui? Estavam em um pequeno carro vermelho._

Enquanto falava, Jason tirou uma foto de sua carteira e a deu a Maxie para que a mostrasse ao homenzinho.

O homem olhou a foto e depois ela, enquanto tirava a lanterna da sua mão, e começou lentamente a teclar números em sua caixa registradora.

— _Não as vi, na verdade. Embora esteja seguro de que aparecerão. Umas garotas, dizem? Que idade tem?_

— _Dezessete_ — respondeu Jason —. _A da foto é minha irmã_.

O homem deixou ao lado a primeira lanterna, pegou a seguinte, olhou-a atentamente e começou a teclar números. Maxie o olhou impaciente. Será que não era capaz de anotar um preço e multiplicá-lo por quatro?

— _Bom, já as encontrarão. O chefe Fieldner é um bom homem, um bom homem._

Separou a terceira lanterna e começou com a quarta.

— _Já resolveu este tipo de coisas no passado?_ — perguntou Lou —. _Casos de pessoas desaparecidas, quero dizer._

— _Oh, claro. Estas coisas acontecem de vez em quando, e sempre encontrou todo mundo_ — disse o homem; procurou debaixo do balcão e colocou quatro pacotes de pilhas tipo D sobre ele.

— _Então, isto já aconteceu outras vezes?_ — perguntou Maxie —. _Quando?_

O homem os olhou com preocupação.

— _Estava falando em geral, senhorita. A verdade é que não recordo nenhum caso concreto. Mas já sabem, em uma cidade tão velha como esta aconteceu quase de tudo em algum momento_ — disse, enquanto seus dedos, de repente ágeis e eficazes, registravam o preço das pilhas. Antes que Maxie pudesse reagir, sua compra estava em uma bolsa e o homenzinho passava já seu cartão de crédito pela máquina.

— _Há algum outro representante da autoridade na cidade? Além do chefe de polícia Fieldner, quero dizer_ — perguntou.

— _Não me ocorre ninguém mais_ — respondeu ele, tamborilando com os dedos sobre o balcão à espera que a máquina autorizasse o cartão.

— _Não tem um prefeito, um vereador...? Algo assim._

— _Existe apenas o príncipe._

— _Têm um príncipe?_ Ele sorriu.

— _É só um apelido_.

De repente a mulher de cabelo cinza parou atrás de Maxie, carregada de bulbos.

— _Sam!_ — disse bruscamente —. _Se importaria de ser um pouco mais rápido? Não tenho todo o dia._

Maxie fez cara de poucos amigos, enquanto escutava o ruído da autorização do cartão e do recibo ao ser impresso. O velho Sam o colocou sobre o balcão, junto com uma caneta e Maxie assinou.

— _Que tenham um bom dia. E boa sorte com as garotas._

— _Mas não me respondeu..._

— _De verdade, que falta de respeito!_ — Disse a anciã; afastou Maxie com um empurrão para colocar seus bulbos sobre o balcão — _. Vamos ver, um destes sacos tem um bulbo seco, Sam. Não estou disposta a pagar o mesmo preço por este saco._

— _Não se preocupe, Maddy._

Lou segurou Maxie pelo ombro meio segundo antes que atacasse a anciã. Maxie o olhou e viu que seus olhos recomendavam cautela, assim que se deu por vencida e deixou que a tirasse da loja.

— _Meu Deus!_ — exclamou uma vez que estava fora —. _Será que são todos vampiros nesta cidade?_

— _Não_ — disse Lou —, e _stamos em plena luz do dia._

— _Qual a diferença? E quem é esse famoso príncipe? Ou será que por acaso Gollum, o corcunda da loja, estava alucinando?_

— _Chama-se Sam, e tenha um pouco de paciência. Vamos averiguar_ — disse Lou enquanto abria o porta-malas do fusca para colocar a bolsa com as lanternas. Em seguida, entrou no carro. Jason ficou em silêncio, talvez pensando que não era o momento de interromper a conversa.

— _Podia tê-lo feito falar_ — disse Maxie.

— _Se isso for o que quer, é livre para voltar lá dentro agora mesmo_.

Lou permanecia sentado no carro, exasperadamente tranquilo. Um menino passou em uma bicicleta, com uma bolsa de jornais no ombro.

— _Certo_ — disse Maxie por fim —. _Estou curiosa. Qual é o "mas"?_

— _Mas_ — disse Lou sorrindo, satisfeito de ter conseguido despertar sua curiosidade — _ficará contra toda a cidade se fizer à sua maneira. É uma forasteira e vem abusando da má educação. A notícia se estenderá por Endover como a pólvora. Ao contrário, se for amável, as pessoas vão querer te ajudar._

 _Ela franziu o cenho._

— _Detesto que tenha razão._

— _Não está certo_ — disse Lou —. _O que detesta é estar errada, motivo pelo qual não estou acostumado a mostrar-lhe isso_

— _Ei!_

Sorriu. Era um sorriso autêntico, sincero. Não tinha sorrido assim desde seu bate-papo da noite anterior, e agora ela se derretia ao vê-lo. Maldição! Lou podia passar o dia corrigindo-a e ela seguiria desejando-o. Podia tratar a seu melhor amigo como a um suspeito de assassinato, e, mesmo assim, seguiria querendo-o. Não havia dúvida de que aquilo era sério.

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Stormy esperou que partissem e se dirigiu para a parte detrás do motel. Seguiu uma pista de asfalto, que devia servir para que o caminhão do lixo tivesse acesso a um contêiner que havia por ali. Depois dela não havia nada mais que um campo cheio de ervas daninha e flores silvestres. Chegou até a janela do quarto de Jason. Tinha tirado o ferrolho quando estavam todos reunidos no quarto, em um momento de distração, e ninguém se deu conta de nada. Bem, duvidava que Maxie não tivesse se dado conta. Maxie notava tudo, embora ultimamente parecesse bastante distraída. Mas, se tivesse visto, não havia dito nada. E Jason não percebeu, ou teria tornado a fechar a janela.

Stormy estava convencida de que seu velho amigo escondia alguma coisa, e ela estava decidida a averiguar o que era, assim que se deslizou pela janela para o interior do quarto. Não havia ninguém que pudesse vê-la. Não havia ninguém, ponto. Esse lugar estava mais morto que um cemitério à meia-noite.

Um calafrio percorreu suas costas. Sacudiu-se para livrar-se disso, fechou a janela e observou o insosso quarto que parecia idêntico ao seu. Não demoraria muito em inspecioná-lo. Embora estivesse muito cansada, sem energia, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro ou algo assim. Mas ignorou essa sensação e colocou mãos à obra. Primeiro foi para o escritório, olhou as gavetas e encontrou uma lista telefônica e um guia com a programação da televisão de anos atrás. Logo verificou a cômoda. Nada, nem roupa, nem meias, nem cueca... Parecia que Jason não tinha tido tempo de fazer as malas antes de sair correndo para lá em busca de sua irmã. Isso, pelo menos, era lógico. No armário havia um casaco, uma tábua de passar e um par de travesseiros. O banheiro estava equipado com o típico: xampu e condicionador em garrafas pequenas e uma barra de sabão.

Não havia absolutamente nada. Verificou os bolsos do casaco como último recurso, e de repente, ficou paralisada.

Seus dedos haviam tocado algo; tirou: era uma foto Polaroid em que duas garotas olhavam aterrorizadas para a câmera.

— _Meu deus!_ — sussurrou.

Virou a foto e leu o que tinha rabiscado na parte detrás. _Faça o que digo, ou ambas morrerão._

Um calafrio gelado subiu por suas costas. Passou a mão sobre as linhas manuscritas... e sentiu um golpe. Retrocedeu, pressionando a testa com uma mão e apertando os olhos com força. Tropeçou em algo e caiu no chão. O rosto de um homem apareceu em sua mente, através de suas pálpebras fechadas. Era o rosto de um anjo cansado, o mesmo rosto escuro e inquietante que tinha visto junto a Jason, quando saiu da estrada, a caminho de Maine.

Estava caída no chão e sentiu como sua mão ficava sem forças; a foto caiu de sua mão e perdeu a consciência.

— _Stormy! Querida! Vamos, acorde, coração_.

Stormy abriu os olhos. Maxie estava inclinada sobre ela, com ar preocupado. Maldição! Já haviam retornado. De repente se deu conta de que havia sido pega em flagrante no quarto de Jason e se sentou como um raio... talvez muito rápido. A cabeça dava voltas; a segurou e piscou algumas vezes para que melhorasse. Quando passou o enjôo, tentou localizar-se e franziu o cenho.

— _Como diabos cheguei até a cama?_

— _Não sei_ — disse Maxie —. _Estava aqui quando cheguei._

— _Onde está Jason? Já retornou?_ — Pôs os pés no chão —. _Temos que sair de seu quarto antes que..._

— _Querida, estamos em nosso quarto_.

Stormy ficou muda, com os olhos cravados em Maxie.

— _O que?_

— _Olhe, está desorientada. Veio para o quarto quando Lou, Jason e eu fomos procurar algo para comer e visitar o chefe de polícia. Lembra?_

— _Sim, mas..._

— _Deve ter dormido. Estava começando a me preocupar porque não acordava._

Stormy lançou a sua amiga um olhar sério.

— _Estava no quarto de Jason. Desmaiei em seu quarto._

Maxie franziu o cenho.

— _Tirei o ferrolho da janela quando estávamos todos lá. Na verdade, não queria ficar descansando, o que queria era bisbilhotar um pouco quando tivessem saído. E isso foi o que fiz._

— _Esteve bisbilhotando?_

— _Sim, Maxie, Por Deus. Não me olhe assim._

— _Acho que não entendi. Por que suspeita de Jason?_

— _Não me diga que você não._

— _Claro que não_ — Maxie se encolheu de ombros —. _É certo que se comporta de um modo um pouco... estranho, mas tendo em conta pelo que está passando... Além disso, é nosso amigo e tem problemas, isso é a única coisa que me importa._

— _Ora, detetive, de fato. Está certa, tem problemas, e pode ser que muito em breve nós também tenhamos._

— _Não entendo você._

— _Encontrei..._

 _Nada. Não encontrou nada._

Stormy franziu o cenho diante da voz profunda e estranhamente familiar que se ouvia em sua mente.

— _Encontrei... algo_ — disse Stormy, pressionando a cabeça com as mãos. Fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para lembrar, mas só via um profundo buraco negro —. _Sei que o fiz._

— _Bem, e o que era?_

— _Não... não me lembro._

— _Querida, tem certeza que não sonhou?_

— _É obvio que tenho. É só que..._

 _Claro que sim. Não era mais que um sonho, um simples sonho._

— _Não sei, pode ser que sim._

Maxie se sentou na cama junto a ela e acariciou sua mão.

— _Querida, tem certeza de que está bem?_

— _Claro que sim._

— _Não, não está. Olhe, faz muito tempo que somos amigas para ficar com estas tolices. Algo acontece com você e eu sei. Quando vai me dizer do que se trata, Stormy? Por acaso não confia mais em mim?_

Stormy levantou a vista e olhou fixamente nos olhos verdes de Maxie.

— _Conhece-me muito bem, né?_

— _Sim, como você me conhece. Então, me diga Stormy, o que está acontecendo com você?_

Stormy tomou fôlego, conteve-o durante uns instantes e assentiu.

— _Certo. De qualquer forma o mais provável é que não seja nada Mas... às vezes... sinto uma intensa dor._

— _Na cabeça?_

— _Sim, e tenho esses... flashes._

As sobrancelhas de Maxie quase se tocavam.

— _Em forma de luz? Cores?_

— _São imagens, fotos, rostos. Às vezes ouço vozes que dizem coisas sem sentido_ — suspirou Stormy —. _Tudo vem de uma vez, e quase não posso... A maior parte do tempo é só uma coisa confusa._

— _Foi isso o que aconteceu na estrada, quando íamos para Maine?_

Stormy assentiu.

— _Sim._

— _E o que foi que viu?_

Ela se encolheu de ombros, sacudindo a cabeça.

— _Vi Jason. E outro homem, um homem desconhecido. Mas... que conheço de algum lugar. É como quando tem uma palavra na ponta da língua, mas não consegue recordá-la, sabe?_

— _Eu... faço uma idéia_.

— _É como um caleidoscópio. Vejo muitas coisas, e muito depressa para conseguir dar um sentido a elas. Pensei que há algo relacionado com Jason. Voltei a ter outra visão quando chegamos aqui, ao abraçá-lo. Nesse momento, acho que vi como lhe davam uma surra. Acredito que foi assim que surgiram aquelas contusões, e não por uma queda acidental no bosque._

Arriscou um olhar aos olhos de Maxie e viu que estavam atônitos e cravados nela.

— _Não me olhe como se estivesse louca._

— _Não está louca, Stormy. Talvez... acha que pode ter desenvolvido uma percepção paranormal?_

Stormy olhou para o teto, ficou de pé e começou a andar pelo quarto.

— _Também poderia tratar-se de minha imaginação desatada. Delírios, alucinações... sofri uma lesão muito grave na cabeça, não foi? Então, como posso dizer que algo não ficou prejudicado?_ — disse, mordendo os lábios —. _Acredito que talvez seja o momento de aceitar que posso ter sofrido algum dano no cérebro, amiga_.

Maxie fechou os olhos e negou firmemente com a cabeça.

— _Não. Olhe, disse que viu Jason no primeiro flash, quando nos dirigíamos para a casa nova. E quando chegamos, ele nos tinha deixado uma mensagem. Estava em apuros e você sabia. Captou isso, Stormy. Isso é uma premonição._

— _Não pode estar certa disso._

— _Claro que estou._

Stormy voltou para a cama com um suspiro e pôs sua mão no ombro de Maxie.

— _Isso é o que quer acreditar porque é melhor que a outra opção. Eu também te conheço bastante bem, não esqueça._

Maxie sacudiu a cabeça de novo.

— _Não acredito que se trate de uma lesão cerebral. Sabe quantas pessoas começam a adquirir esse tipo de habilidade depois de ter estado perto da morte ou em coma?_

— _Sim. E há dez mil vezes mais pessoas que sofrem danos permanentes no cérebro._

Maxie olhou para Stormy com severidade, logo ficou em pé e se dirigiu para a porta. Stormy não sabia o que tramava e saiu atrás dela. Sua amiga se encaminhou para o quarto ao lado e bateu na porta.

— _Por favor. Maxie, não diga a Lou nada disto. Me levará ao hospital mais próximo para que façam milhares de exames._

— _Não vou dizer a ele_ — respondeu ela, batendo de novo na porta.

A porta se abriu de repente e Lou apareceu, com uma toalha presa à cintura. Stormy teve que conter um sorriso ao ver a cara de Maxie. Perguntou-se se sua amiga teria visto o torso nu de Lou alguma vez. A verdade é que era uma bela amostra e aparentemente Maxie pensava o mesmo, porque o comia com os olhos.

— _O que foi?_ — perguntou Lou.

Maxie piscou; esforçou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— _Ehhh... sim. Eu... mmm...—_ disse desconcertada, como se tivesse esquecido porque tinha ido vê-lo. Logo conseguiu controlar-se e pigarreou —. _Conte a Stormy o que me disse sobre as feridas de Jason_.

Lou jogou uma olhada fugaz a ambos os lados, com cara de poucos amigos; logo a agarrou pelo braço e a arrastou para dentro, fazendo a Stormy um gesto com a cabeça para que os seguisse. Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

— _Por todos os Santos, Maxie! Por que não o anuncia com o megafone?_

— _Só quero que o diga, Lou_ — disse ela, sem poder evitar que seu olhar se dirigisse para o peito nu de Lou.

Ele franziu o cenho, agarrou um roupão de flanela que tinha tirado de sua bolsa e vestiu.

— _Achava que queria que deixasse de suspeitar de seu namorado, Maxie_ — disse, enquanto fechava o roupão.

— _Diga de uma vez._

Lou suspirou e olhou para Stormy.

— _Vi muitos acidentes em minha vida, também muitas surras, e acredito que as contusões de Jason pertencem à segunda categoria._

— _Acha que o bateram?_ — perguntou Stormy.

— _Sim._

— _Tem certeza?_

— _Não posso ter cem por cento. Mas se tivesse que apostar, jogaria todo meu dinheiro nisso_ — respondeu ele, encolhendo-se de ombros.

Maxie conseguiu voltar a focar sua atenção em Stormy.

— _Vê?_

Lou a olhou com ar inquisitivo.

— _Como? Você também suspeita dele, Stormy?_

— _É só um pressentimento._

Lou assentiu e voltou seu olhar para Maxie.

— _E você?_

Ela mordeu os lábios, suspirando.

— _Caramba, não sei. Poderia discutir com um de vocês, mas se ambos pensam que algo não encaixa, suponho que terei que assumir a possibilidade de que seja assim. Mas o certo é que não quero fazê-lo. Gosto de Jason, e meu instinto natural me leva a confiar nele. Além disso, mesmo que tenha mentido a respeito das contusões, isso não significa que esteja metido em nada duvidoso._

— _Tolice_ — murmurou Lou.

Stormy pigarreou, disposta a mudar de assunto antes que começassem a brigar um com o outro.

— _O que encontraram no centro de informação, pessoal?_ — perguntou.

— _Ainda não fomos_ — respondeu Lou —. _Maxie queria voltar primeiro para ver como estava. Dormia tão profundamente que quis deixá-la dormir um pouco mais, assim decidimos desfazer a bagagem, tomar banho e nos encontrar aqui com Jason dentro de vinte minutos. Continua sendo esse o plano?_ — perguntou a Maxie.

— _Sim. Estarei pronta quando você tiver terminado._

— _Desta vez vou com vocês_ — acrescentou Stormy —. _Só... preciso me pentear um pouco._

— _E comer o sanduiche que trouxe_ — disse Maxie —. _De peru com maionese, como você gosta._

— _Enquanto isso, aproveitarei para me vestir_ — disse Lou.

Stormy assentiu e saiu do quarto, embora tenha notado imediatamente que Maxie ficou.

Maxie estava de pé junto à porta, observando-o.

Lou a olhou diretamente aos olhos.

— _O que foi?_

Ela se encolheu de ombros e abaixou a cabeça.

Lou se aproximou, pegou seu queixo e levantou sua cabeça até ver seu rosto.

— _Qual é o problema?_

Ela estava desejando ficar nas pontas dos pés e beijá-lo, desejava-o com tanta intensidade que mal conseguia conter-se. Mas não esquecia que tinha advertido que podia desaparecer de sua vida se continuasse pressionando-o. Convenceu a si mesma de que tinha que trocar de estratégia, mas a verdade era que estava sendo muito difícil para ela.

— _Que é um mentiroso, esse é o problema_.

Ele a olhou como se falasse em chinês.

— _Não menti pra você, Maxie._

— _Ah não? Vai por aí vestido com suas roupas largas, com sua pinta de policial aposentado e esgotado. Mas debaixo da roupa tem..._ — Maxie deixou que seu olhar se deslizasse pelo peito dele, o ventre... embora os tivesse escondido sob esse estúpido roupão. Tinha vontade de tirá-lo, de tocá-lo, mas conteve seus impulsos com grandes esforços —. _Esteve se escondendo em uma imagem que é completamente falsa._

— _Por quê? Só porque não ando me exibindo nu por aí?_ — respondeu ele.

— _Está em forma, não é?_ — disse ela, fechando os olhos brevemente.

— _Tenho que estar. É uma questão de necessidade, não de vaidade. Pelo menos era, e me parece ridículo perder o costume só porque me aposentei. Não pode ficar zangada comigo por isso, Maxie._

Ela voltou a olhá-lo e não pôde evitar umedecer os lábios enquanto o fazia.

— _Me zangar com você? Por ter uns abdominais como pedras? Não, "zangada" não é a palavra mais adequada. É um homem atraente, Lou, por dentro e por fora. Não estou zangada, estou..._ — a palavra "fogosa" passou pela sua cabeça, mas decidiu não utilizá-la. O que não pôde foi reprimir um sorriso ao pensar na cara que sem dúvida faria Lou se a pronunciasse —. _Não tem importância. Se vista, estaremos prontas para sair em cinco minutos. Irei procurar Jason._

Ele assentiu e Maxie saiu do quarto.

— _Teria sido melhor fazer isto à luz do dia_ — murmurou Lou enquanto os quatro caminhavam junto ao centro de informação e o bosque que havia atrás.

Maxie ia junto dele, e Jason e Stormy caminhavam atrás deles. Todos levavam suas lanternas e havia lua cheia. Lou pensou que poderia ter sido pior, embora não muito pior.

Continuava surpreso com a reação de Maxie quando foi ao seu quarto e o encontrou meio nu. Tinha acreditado que voltaria para as antigas maneiras, com suas provocações descaradas e sua paquera feroz, mas não tinha sido assim. O que tinha deixado claro era que gostava do que via... e ele se sentia bem por isso. Que demônios, todos os homens têm seu ego! Ela tinha estimulado o seu, e de que maneira! Mas não tinha havido paqueras, toques casuais nem comentários picantes... Talvez fosse verdade que ela ia deixar de fazê-lo, e isso era muito bom; isso era o que ele queria.

Mas isso não explicava o sentimento de ligeira decepção que o tinha invadido quando ela saiu do quarto. Era quase como se sentisse falta da paquera.

E não podia evitar perguntar-se se tinha deixado seu flerte constante porque ele o tinha pedido, ou porque tinha encontrado outro objetivo muito mais interessante e receptivo. Fixou-se nos gestos ternos que tinha com Jason Beck. Nos abraços, as carícias... acariciava-o a três por quatro. Além disso, se qualquer outra pessoa agisse do modo que Jason tinha feito, Maxie teria começado a questionar suas intenções em menos de um minuto. Ao Invés disso defendia Jason.

Não deveria incomodar-se. Disse para si que a única razão pela qual se incomodava era porque acreditava que esse menino a colocava em perigo. Era um sentimento que chegava de um lugar profundo e secreto, o mesmo lugar que tinha salvado sua vida durante os últimos vinte anos. E dizia que se Maxie não abrisse os olhos, viraria uma presa fácil.

O centro de informação era um edifício retangular, de tijolo e de um andar. Na frente havia uma máquina de refrigerantes e atrás estavam os serviços. Elevava-se sobre uma plataforma de cimento, e em ambos os lados as ervas daninha cresciam desordenadamente. Além disso, não havia muito mais.

— _Não esqueçam que estamos desobedecendo ao toque de silêncio de Fieldner, em uma violação expressa de suas ordens_ — disse Lou —. _E estamos à vista. Deveríamos fazer isto o mais rápido possível e sair daqui._

Todos assentiram. Todos menos Jason, que olhava a seu redor como se a qualquer momento alguém fosse saltar das sombras e lançar-se sobre ele.

Primeiro investigaram o estacionamento. Distribuíram-se, e suas lanternas varreram a esplanada de asfalto, mas não encontraram nada. Pelo menos em um primeiro momento... Logo Maxie se agachou para pegar algo do chão.

— _O que você encontrou? —_ perguntou Lou.

— _É o recibo de um caixa automático_ — respondeu ela; virou para Jason —, _Albany, Nova Iorque. Sua cidade natal, e a data é de dois dias atrás._

Jason estendeu a mão.

— _Me deixe ver._

Seus olhos examinaram o minúsculo pedaço de papel.

— _Os últimos quatro números da conta deveriam aparecer no recibo. Poderia confirmar se coincidem com os de sua conta?_ — disse Stormy.

Jason fechou os olhos.

— _Não sei de cor._

— _Não importa_ — disse Lou —. _Afinal, quantas pessoas de Albany acha que teriam vindo aqui nos últimos dois dias?_

— _Não muitas, na verdade —_ replicou Maxie —, _assim sabemos que esteve aqui._

Jason assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Mas seu carro não está aqui. Deve haver..._

— _Qualquer um pode ter movido seu carro. Eu acredito que é hora de dar uma olhada pelo bosque_ — disse Maxie, e pôs sua mão sobre o braço de Jason—. _Só por precaução, certo?_

— _Certo._

Caminharam para a parte detrás do centro de informação; o lugar parecia bastante cuidado até que chegaram ao que parecia um velho atalho que saía da parte detrás do edifício e entrava no bosque. Ali as coisas começavam a piorar. Havia latas de refrigerantes, pacotes de barras de chocolate e de comida rápida, e coloridos sacos de batatas fritas atirados pelo chão, junto à bitucas de cigarros, lenços de papel, copos de plástico...

— _Meu Deus, que pessoas sujas!_ — murmurou Lou.

Maxie o olhou dando razão e continuou avançando com dificuldade pelo atalho. Diminuiu o passo, iluminando o chão cuidadosamente.

— _Parece que quase todo este lixo está aqui há muito tempo. As cores perderam intensidade, e os papéis estão cobertos de sujeira._

— _A mãe natureza está tentando transformar este lixo em fertilizante_ —disse Stormy; agachou-se para recolher um copo de plástico cheio de porcaria que devia estar lá há vários meses —. _Embora não terá muita sorte com alguns destes restos. Pelo menos durante os próximos séculos_ — acrescentou, guardando o copo em sua mochila.

— _Como se isso fosse ajudar_ — disse Jason.

— _Qualquer gesto ajuda, Jason. Se todos os que passassem por aqui recolhessem algo, ao invés de deixar no chão, este lugar estaria limpo._

— _Isto não vai nos levar a nenhum lugar_ — disse Lou —. _Pelo menos, não às escuras e sem ter nem ideia do que estamos procurando. Lamento dizer, mas pode ser que Fieldner tivesse razão ao nos dizer que seria uma perda de tempo._

— _Temos o recibo do caixa automático. Isso já é algo_ — repôs Maxie —. _Fieldner disse que já tinha dado uma olhada por aqui. É curioso que não o encontrasse_.

Olhou Stormy, que imediatamente devolveu o olhar, e quando ambas olharam para Lou, este adivinhou o que estavam pensando e teve que admitir que estavam certas. Fieldner era um policial. Se tivesse ido investigar pela área, teria encontrado. Então, por que tinha mentido?

— _Isto não tem nenhum sentido_ — disse Maxie. Os quatro se separaram, depois de estabelecer uma rocha grande como ponto de partida, para percorrer o bosque em diferentes direções. Contavam com que ao ampliar o raio da busca, teriam mais possibilidades de encontrar uma pista que dissesse para onde tinham ido as garotas, ou para onde as tinham levado. Se por acaso alguma vez tivessem estado no bosque.

Maxie se dirigiu para o leste e Lou, a sua esquerda, foi em direção norte. Stormy estava a sua direita, para o sul, e entrando nas profundezas do bosque. A Jason correspondia o quadrante oeste, que abrangia a área compreendida entre a rocha e o edifício de tijolo. Não era uma partilha premeditada, simplesmente tinha sido assim, embora Maxie tivesse certeza de que nenhum deles confiava em Jason tanto como ela tivesse desejado. Repetia-se que ela sim confiava nele, que o conhecia há muito tempo e que seu estranho comportamento se devia só ao estresse e à preocupação por sua irmã. Mas não deixava de sentir uma dúvida constante, que minava sua lealdade com seu amigo.

Acontecia algo estranho com Jason, e ela não podia negar, mas isso não ia mudar nada.

Ela era, conforme havia dito Lou muitas vezes, a rainha da negação.

Bom, talvez fosse. Certamente, ao que se referia a Lou, negava-se a assumir a derrota.

— _Está muito escuro_ — murmurou enquanto iluminava o chão de musgo coberto de lixo, abaixo um mosaico de sombras e luz de lua.

Elevou um pouco a voz para que os outros, que agora estavam fora de seu campo visual, pudessem ouvi-la.

— _Deveríamos ir embora e voltar amanhã._

A brisa se intensificou, fazendo que as folhas rangessem através das árvores.

— _Concordo com Maxie_ — replicou Lou.

A jovem se sobressaltou ao ouvir como sua voz soava longe. Não tinha notado do quão longe tinha chegado... nem sabia até onde se aventuraram os outros.

— _Voltemos para ponto de partida, certo? —_ disse, um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Não tinha sentido arriscar-se a que alguém se perdesse. Ora! Tirava-a do eixo ter que dar razão a esse cretino do Fieldner.

— _Por mim, está certo_ — gritou Lou.

— _Por mim também_ — disse Jason, cuja voz parecia ainda mais distante que a de Lou.

Maxie se voltou para o sul, mas não escutou nenhuma resposta desse lado.

— _Stormy?_ — gritou —, _Stormy, está aí?_

Nada. Não houve resposta. O coração de Maxie começou a pulsar com força.

— _Stormy?_

Algo avançava entre as árvores, com um grande estrondo, a suas costas. Maxie virou, quase preparada para fazer frente a um ataque. De repente vislumbrou um vulto escuro aproximando-se. Fechou os punhos, disposta a dar uma surra a quem quer que aparecesse. Mas o que emergiu das sombras era Lou, com o rosto preocupado e iluminado pela luz da lua.

— _Algo está errado. Stormy não responde_ — disse Maxie.

Ele assentiu sem parar. Chegou até onde ela estava, passou uma mão por sua cintura e a conduziu para frente, na direção em que ambos supunham que devia estar Stormy.

— _Maldita seja, Stormy! Onde está?_ — gritou Lou.

Não parecia tão assustado como Maxie. Isso a tranqüilizava... quase tanto como o braço musculoso com o qual rodeava sua cintura, logo acima do quadril, onde sua camiseta se enrolou, deixando uma faixa de pele descoberta. Ele não a tinha baixado, o que era de agradecer, mas estava muito preocupada com sua amiga para poder desfrutar desse contato como teria feito em circunstâncias normais.

Simplesmente arquivaria esse momento de prazer e o reviveria mais tarde.

— _Stormy?_ — Maxie puxou Lou para que parasse e inclinou a cabeça —. _Espera, escuta... o que é isso?_

O ruído se fazia mais claro, caminhava lentamente entre as árvores e as sombras. Era um grunhido grave, profundo, que chegou até as vísceras de Maxie.

— _Meu Deus!_ —olhou para Lou.

Pôs-se a correr, com a luz da lanterna saltando inutilmente à sua frente. Lou ia logo atrás. Ouvia-o, sentia-o, sabia que cobria suas costas.

— _Stormy!_ —gritou ela.

O grunhido se fez mais intenso, estava mais perto. Fosse o que fosse, tinha que estar quase lá. Deteve-se, tomou fôlego com a respiração entrecortada e iluminou com a lanterna, que parecia mover-se ao ritmo de seu coração. Fez um esforço para manter o feixe de luz fixo e o dirigiu para o lugar de onde vinha o som.

Iluminou uns olhos que a olharam. Mas não eram os de Stormy.

Sua amiga estava apoiada em uma árvore retorcida, em silêncio, paralisada, talvez distraída ou em estado de choque. E não era de se estranhar, porque umas patas enormes se apoiavam em seu peito e uns dentes afiados se agitavam em frente a seu rosto. O cão... não, pelo amor de Deus! Era um lobo! O lobo estava tão perto dela, que Stormy tinha que sentir à força seu fôlego na cara. Abriu ainda mais a mandíbula, deixando ver por completo seus dentes, que gotejavam saliva. A criatura seguia grunhindo sem pestanejar.

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Os passos fortes de Lou se detiveram junto a Maxie e viu o mesmo que ela: um lobo apoiado em Stormy. Maxie sentiu que estava a seu lado, embora era incapaz de tirar os olhos de sua amiga. Sabia que Lou tinha tirado sua arma, viu pela extremidade do olho ele apontar para o lobo com a mão firme e os braços estendidos.

— _Não se mova, Stormy. Fique totalmente parada_ — disse Maxie, tentando que o tom de sua voz fosse alto o suficiente para que Stormy a ouvisse, mas calmo para que o animal não se alterasse e se lançasse sobre ela. Sabia que podia rasgar a garganta de Stormy em questão de segundos.

Sabia que Stormy a tinha escutado, viu o estranho olhar de sua amiga voltar-se para onde eles estavam. Stormy abriu os olhos excessivamente e pronunciou umas misteriosas palavras com uma voz muito diferente da sua.

— _Nu!_ _Cine scoate sabia de sabia va pieri_ _!_

— _Que diabos é isso? —_ perguntou Lou. Stormy elevou uma mão e acariciou o tremente pescoço do animal, afundando os dedos em sua pelagem.

— _El un e asa de negru cum il zugravesc oamenii_ — murmurou.

O lobo ficou de quatro, virou-se e entrou no bosque, mas Stormy permaneceu onde estava, com o olhar estranhamente ausente. Olhou Maxie como se estivesse com tanto medo dela como tinha estado do lobo.

Lou abaixou a arma e Maxie avançou devagar, com uma mão estendida para sua amiga, enfocando a lanterna ligeiramente para um lado do rosto de Stormy. Não podia vê-la muito bem à luz da lanterna, mas estava certa de que os olhos de Stormy tinham mudado, tornaram-se escuros. Já não eram seus olhos.

— _Stormy, querida. Sou eu, Maxie. Está bem?_ — Suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas se franziram em um gesto de perplexidade. Stormy estendeu uma mão para Maxie e desabou no chão.

— _Meu Deus!_

Maxie se ajoelhou junto a sua amiga e acariciou seu rosto e seu cabelo com delicadeza.

Lou chegou a seu lado imediatamente.

— _Está ferida? Vê se sangra ou...?_

— _Não tem nada. Acredito que o lobo não chegou a atacá-la._

— _Por Deus, Maxie, tem que ter algo. Perdeu a consciência._

Ele também estava de joelhos, e iluminava todas as partes do corpo de Stormy com sua lanterna, procurando desesperadamente algum tipo de ferida.

— _Acredito que... acredito que se trata da cabeça. Não tem nenhuma ferida, nem foi o lobo._

— _O que quer dizer?_

— _Isto já lhe aconteceu antes, Lou._

Ele deixou de procurar feridas e olhou para Maxie fixamente.

— _No caminho para Maine, quando saiu da estrada?_

Maxie assentiu.

— _E outra vez no motel. Escuta vozes, vê flashes de luz e às vezes também imagens. Acredito que são premonições, mas ela não está certa. E agora isto._

— _Vamos, Maxie, premonições? Acaba de sair de um coma. Faz apenas alguns meses que colocaram uma bala na sua cabeça, e você me vem com percepções extrasensoriais. Não acredito!_

Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

— _Terá que levá-la a um hospital, Maxie._

— _Não_ — replicou ela, elevando automaticamente a cabeça—. _Não se trata de uma lesão cerebral, Lou. É outra coisa._

Lou elevou a vista ao céu, sacudiu a cabeça e levantou Stormy nos braços.

— _Desta vez não se trata de você, Maxie, trata-se dela. É pelo bem de Stormy._

— _Acha que não sei?_ — disse ela, correu atrás dele para seguir seu passo, pois Lou percorria o bosque rapidamente, em direção à rocha com Stormy nos braços como se fosse um bebê.

— _Pois se sabe, deixe de pensar em você mesma. Deixe de pensar em quão terrível seria para você se descobrissem algo de errado e comece a pensar no que é certo para Stormy. Ela não está bem, Maxie, e temos que conseguir que volte a estar em forma._

— _Digo que desta vez não estou negando a realidade, Lou! Sei que isto não é físico._

— _Você não sabe absolutamente nada. Talvez pense, talvez sinta, intua, mas não sabe._

— _Não saberá até que tenha provas disso, e não as terá até que se submeta a um exame médico. Pode ser que tenham que fazer alguns exames a mais, para ter certeza._

Chegaram ao montículo onde estava a grande rocha. Jason estava sentado sobre ela, mas se levantou de um salto quando os viu chegar; seu rosto se escureceu ao ver Stormy.

— _O que aconteceu?_

— _Foi atacada por um lobo. Não acredito que esteja ferida, mas desmaiou..._ —começou a dizer Maxie.

Lou a interrompeu.

— _Terá que levá-la a um hospital, Jason._

Ele assentiu, deu a volta e começou a andar para o carro, iluminando o caminho com sua lanterna.

— _Os assentos de trás do Jipe são dobráveis — disse Jason —. Podem deitá-la aí. Eu dirijo._

— _Sabe onde é o hospital mais próximo?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Não tenho nem ideia._

— _Havia um aviso a uns dez quilômetros, na estrada — disse Lou —. A saída anterior a Endover, lembra?_

Maxie assentiu. Por fim chegaram ao edifício de tijolo, rodearam-no e se dirigiram para o estacionamento. Jason se adiantou para abrir o porta-malas do Jipe e baixar os assentos. Lou colocou Stormy no carro, com a mesma delicadeza como se fosse uma criança ferida.

— _Pronto_ — disse Jason, sentando-se ao volante.

Lou lançou um olhar a Maxie, que ela interpretou imediatamente, e assim o indicou com um gesto.

— _Eu vou com ela, Jason._

— _Não há lugar..._

— _Pois terá que ter —_ respondeu ela em um tom que não admitia discussão, diante do que Jason reagiu virando-se e a olhando de um modo estranho —. _É minha melhor amiga e vou ficar com ela, está claro?_

— _Certo, Maxie, não fique assim. Eu estou do seu lado._

— _Sério?_

Jason franziu o cenho, mas retirou o olhar. Esperou que ela se sentasse no banco do passageiro, de onde poderia virar-se, acariciar o cabelo e o rosto de sua amiga, falar com ela...

Lou ligou o fusca verde de Maxie e saiu primeiro, para mostrar o caminho.

Quando saíram de Endover, Maxie teve uma estranha sensação, como se fosse tirado um estranho peso de cima dela.

O vampiro os observava. Não tinha deixado de observá-los. Havia possuído o lobo para olhar por seus olhos e tinha permanecido na mente do animal enquanto este espreitava à misteriosa mulher porque desejava vê-la mais de perto e tocá-la. Mas não tinha conseguido nada com isso.

Exceto que falava seu mesmo idioma materno e que tinha defendido o lobo quando aquele homem, Lou Malone, tinha apontado a arma dele, e havia dito ao animal que, se vivia uma vida violenta, provavelmente terminaria morrendo de forma violenta. Era uma ameaça.

E logo tinha acariciado ao lobo e olhado firmemente nos olhos do lobo, que eram os olhos dele, e tinha sussurrado em seu idioma: " _Não é tão negro como o  
pintam_".

Mas ela não tinha nem ideia.

E agora Jason Beck a levava, tirava-a de seu controle... fora da cidade que tinha submetida a sua vontade.

 _Aonde demônios acha que a estava levando?_ Jason deu um pulo no banco e girou o volante rapidamente, assustado ao escutar essa voz em sua mente. Até o momento tinha obedecido, tinha levado-as até ali. Toda a história de investigar, julgar Fieldner, estudar os mapas... não tinha sido mais que uma farsa. Beck seguia o guia e desempenhava seu papel. Fazia o que tinha que fazer para manter seus amigos ali tempo suficiente para acalmar o vampiro que tinha a sua irmã.

— _Ao hospital_ — respondeu em voz alta, porque não sabia de que outra maneira responder a uma voz que retumbava em sua cabeça.

 _Certo,_ pensou o vampiro. Embora não dissesse nada mais...

A ruiva chamada Maxie o olhou surpresa.

— _O que?_

— _A que distância Lou disse que estava o hospital?_ — replicou Beck rapidamente, para disfarçar, enquanto grossas gotas de suor percorriam seu corpo.

O vampiro sabia que detestava mentir para suas amigas, Maxie e, sobretudo, a que chamavam Stormy e cujo nome significava "Tempestade". Eram unidos. O vampiro estava certo de que Lou Malone tinha tocado Beck e este sabia. O garoto dizia a si mesmo que tudo ia sair bem, que não permitiria que nada de mal acontecesse a suas amigas, que era capaz de resgatar sua irmã e de proteger a Stormy e Maxie.

Mas não era mais que um garoto enfrentando o homem mais poderoso com que se encontrara. Malone, ao contrário, podia ser um adversário mais perigoso. Beck não era mais que uma ferramenta e o vampiro o utilizaria da maneira mais conveniente para alcançar seu objetivo.

— _Lou disse que a saída estava a uns dez quilômetros_ — respondeu Maxie.

Mas Jason não a escutou, porque o vampiro falava de novo e sua voz ressonava na cabeça do jovem como um milhão de sinos que repicassem com um eco ensurdecedor.

 _Não a leve ao hospital. Traga-a até mim._

— _Por quê?_

— _Por que, o que, Jason?_ — perguntou Maxie.

 _Pobre idiota! Acaso se atreve a me questionar? Eu sou o que governa este lugar! Tenho a vida de sua própria irmã em minhas mãos e não duvidarei em acabar com ela de um só golpe. Faça o que eu digo!_

— _Não posso._

— _Jason, com quem diabos está falando?_

— _Não estou sozinho_ — respondeu ele.

Maxie o bateu no ombro. Ele lutou para liberar seus pensamentos do influxo do vampiro e virou para Maxie.

— _Isto é muito para mim. Primeiro minha irmã e agora Stormy. Mas pelo menos não estou sozinho_ — disse.

Ela o olhou com estranheza, observando-o com atenção, como se pensasse que talvez estivesse sofrendo uma crise nervosa. Ele mesmo se perguntava se era isso. Ouvia vozes em sua cabeça. Até que ponto isso podia ser real? Embora, por outro lado, também não era muito comum na Nova Inglaterra do século XXI ver lobos atacando pessoas.

Pensou, e não era a primeira vez que esse pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça, que talvez o melhor fosse justificar-se com Maxie e contar toda a verdade.

 _Nem pense em fazer isso, Jason Beck. Se o fizer, sua irmã pagará com sua vida._

Beck assentiu, admitindo para si mesmo que tinha que fazer o que essa voz dizia, embora implicasse pôr seus amigos em perigo. A vida de Delia estava em jogo e ele era seu irmão; tinha que cuidar dela, era sua obrigação.

Mas não tinha pensado que essa voz pudesse pedir Stormy. Stormy. Houve um tempo em que acreditou estar apaixonado por ela. Talvez ainda estivesse.

O vampiro escutava cada sussurro que atravessava a mente do rapaz, Apaixonado por ela? De modo que assim estavam as coisas.

 _O que aconteceu com a garota?_ Perguntou.

— _Quem dera soubesse —_ disse Jason, e se voltou imediatamente para Maxie—. _O que aconteceu com Stormy, quero dizer._

Maxie assentiu.

O vampiro sabia que se afastavam rapidamente para onde seu poder não podia alcançá-los. Podia detê-los, mas não seria necessário. Entrou na mente do Beck e sabia que voltaria; traria Stormy de novo, porque queria a sua irmã acima de tudo.

 _Leva-a ao hospital, então. Mas não deve ficar! Tem que trazê-la de volta a Endover antes da alvorada. Compreendeu?_

— _Sim_ — respondeu Jason —, _compreendo._

Notou que sua mente se limpava. Abaixou a janela para pegar ar e sentiu a brisa fresca refrescando seu rosto.

Uns gemidos suaves na parte detrás do Jipe avisaram que Stormy começava a acordar.

Quando Lou deixou o carro no estacionamento do hospital, Stormy já estava acordada e discutindo. Não tinha dúvida de que discutia, pela forma como movia os lábios e a irada expressão em seu rosto à luz dos faróis, quando Maxie e Jason a tiraram do Jipe e a arrastaram para a entrada.

Não parecia muito feliz, mas Lou decidiu unir-se à festa de todo o jeito. Quando chegou até eles estavam trocando opiniões.

— _Vamos, Stormy, seja razoável. É só uma consulta_ — disse Maxie.

— _Se vir um maldito médico mais, vou terminar precisando de um psiquiatra._

Lou não pôde sorrir para isso. Ao vê-lo chegar, Stormy lhe lançou um olhar.

— _Ei, não olhe para mim_ — protestou ele —. _Eu só estou aqui de acompanhante._

— _Meu Deus, Lou, muito obrigado —_ protestou Maxie —. _Não se engane, Stormy. Foi ele que me convenceu a traze-la._

— _Estou bem_ — disse Stormy, apertando a mandíbula.

— _Certamente que sim_ — disse Lou—. _Talvez não tenha absolutamente nada. Façamos uma coisa, se me disser o que significa o que disse no bosque, não terá que ver nenhum médico hoje, o que acha?_

Ela elevou as sobrancelhas, mas logo achou algo suspeito e voltou a baixá-las.

— _A que se refere? O que foi o que eu disse no bosque?_

— _Espera um segundo, anotei vindo para aqui_ — respondeu Lou, procurando em seus bolsos com ar inocente.

Deu-se conta de que Maxie o olhava com curiosidade. Talvez estivesse impressionada com seus métodos, embora não era para tanto. Lou se sentia aliviado do modo brusco em que Maxie tinha respondido a Beck antes de abandonar o centro de informação. Possivelmente não confiasse tão cegamente em seu velho amigo como ela mesma achava. Por fim encontrou o pedacinho de papel, uma fatura de um posto de gasolina em que tinha utilizado a parte de atrás.

— _Tenho-o escrito foneticamente, claro_ — disse Lou, e pigarreou disposto a ler — _Aí vai!_ _Keen-ay sko-ah-tay sah-be-ah, de sah-be-ah va pi_ _— ere-ai._ _Era algo assim, não_? —disse olhando para Maxie.

— _Era mais para:_ _keen-eh sko-uh-tay_ — disse ela —. _Mas, além disso, acertou na mosca. Bem, quebrou um pouco, mas captou a essência._

Os olhos de Maxie se cruzaram com os seus rapidamente e viu neles agradecimento e ironia, junto com o carinho que acostumava encontrar sempre.

Ultimamente tinha sentido falta disso, desde a recente mudança de atitude dela. Não sabia o que faria se estragasse sua estranha amizade com Maxie. Temia tê-la quebrado irremediavelmente, mas o olhar que acabavam de trocar deu esperanças a ele que talvez sua amizade pudesse ser salva.

Maxie virou para Stormy que olhava a ambos com receio.

Lou pensou que os quatro, agrupados no estacionamento de um hospital, dizendo coisas incompreensíveis embaixo da luz dos faróis, deviam formar um quadro bastante chamativo.

— _Do que estão falando? —_ perguntou Stormy — _Quando eu falei algo assim?_

— _Disse isso e mais. Mas anotei no escuro_ — respondeu Lou —. _Não acredito que valha a pena que repita o resto. Foi quando o lobo te encurralou contra a árvore._

— _Lobo? Havia um lobo?_

— _Na verdade, Lou, ela não disse nada disso até que você apontou sua pistola_ _ao lobo_ — esclareceu Maxie —. _Quase me deu a impressão de que o estava protegendo, dizendo que não disparasse nele._

— _Estão inventando_ — protestou Stormy.

Maxie se aproximou dela com expressão séria e preocupada.

— _Olhe sua blusa, Stormy._

Stormy baixou o olhar e viu uns pequenos rasgões no tecido de sua camisa e o nítido rastro de uma pata sobre seu peito. Franziu a testa e seus lábios começaram a tremer.

— _Meu Deus!_

— _Estendeu a mão e acariciou o lobo_ — disse Maxie —. _Foi a coisa mais incrível que vi em minha vida. Acariciou-o e ele deixou de grunhir. Ficou de quatro e foi embora._

Os olhos de Stormy, cheios de lágrimas, procuraram os de Maxie.

— _Por que não me lembro?_

— _Não sei, querida. Não sei. Por isso estamos aqui, para investigar_ — disse Maxie, e abraçou sua amiga durante alguns segundos —. _Mas tudo vai acabar bem. Estamos aqui para ajudar._

Stormy se levantou, embora a atitude desafiante já tivesse desaparecido de seu rosto. Agora em seus olhos azuis reinava um medo profundo. Medo e confusão.

— _Pergunto-me que idioma seria_ — disse Maxie, quando entravam pela porta da Emergência.

Lou se encolheu de ombros.

— _Não acredito que seja nenhum idioma real, só balbuciava sons. Stormy fala algum idioma estrangeiro?_

— _Não_ — respondeu Maxie.

— _Não é certo_ — respondeu Stormy, com um ligeiro toque de humor em seu tom —. _Falo espanhol._

Todos sabiam que seu nível de espanhol era, se muito, lamentável.

— _Isso era espanhol, Stormy? —_ perguntou Maxie.

Suspirando, Stormy baixou a cabeça.

— _Não. Nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido. E não me lembro de ter dito, também não me lembro do lobo. Minha mãe, como é possível que não me lembre do lobo? Parece incrível._

Maxie assentiu.

— _Desmaiou imediatamente depois e esteve inconsciente quase todo o caminho. Isso deve ter desorientado você_.

— _Só vai fazer um exame, certo, Stormy?_ — disse Lou —. _Por seu próprio bem e para ficarmos tranqüilos._

— _Concordo com eles_ — acrescentou Jason —. _É lógico comprovar que não se produziram danos colaterais como resultado da bala ou do coma. Um coágulo, uma hemorragia, ou o que seja._

Ela fechou os olhos e assentiu.

— _Certo. Já que estamos aqui, não custa nada. Farei umas radiografias e direi que enviem os resultados a meu médico de White Plains, se for o caso, certo? Com isso me deixarão em paz?_

— _Claro que sim_ — respondeu Lou. Adiantou-se e abriu uma das portas duplas, que sustentou enquanto entravam Stormy e Maxie, seguidas de Jason.

No hospital não havia muito movimento. Depois de cinco minutos na sala de espera, levaram Stormy a uma sala, enquanto Maxie ficava preenchendo formulários. Acabava de completar o último quando Jason apareceu com três cafés. Ofereceu um a Lou e outro a Maxie.

Maxie tomou e o olhou nos olhos.

— _Desculpe pelo modo como respondi antes. Estava alterada, não foi nada de mais._

— _Entendo. Eu também estive bastante alterado nos últimos dois dias. Já está esquecido, tudo bem?_

Agarrou a sua mão e a apertou.

— _Tudo bem._

Lou tentou fingir que sua careta de desgosto se devia à qualidade do café, embora, para que fosse assim, teria que tê-lo provado antes.

Duas horas depois, Stormy apareceu com um sorriso forçado e um atestado médico que dizia que estava perfeitamente bem. Maxie pareceu aliviada, embora não surpresa, e Lou não podia acreditar.

Enquanto se dirigiam para o estacionamento, Maxie se aproximou dele.

— _Disse que não era físico_ — sussurrou.

— _Não pode estar completamente certa disso. Pelo menos não até que seu médico de White Plains revise os resultados_.

Maxie encolheu de ombros.

— _Essa frase que ela disse no bosque. A que anotou. Ainda tem?_

— _Sim, por quê?_ —respondeu ele, olhando-a desconfiado.

— _Pode me dar isso?_

Ele tirou o pedaço de papel de seu bolso. Maxie o agarrou e o colocou no seu, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar furtivo a Jason e Stormy, que caminhavam na frente deles.

— _O que está tramando, Maxie?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Vou tentar que me traduzam isso._

— _Não são mais que sons inarticulados_ — disse ele sacudindo a cabeça.

— _Talvez. Mas e se não for assim?_

— _Que outra coisa pode ser? Você mesma disse, Maxie. Stormy não fala nenhum idioma estrangeiro. Seu espanhol do colégio é de dar risada. Não pode ter começado a dizer frases em um idioma que não conhece. É impossível._

Ela o olhou nos olhos e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— _Lou, a estas alturas, ainda não compreendeu que tudo é possível?_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

O celular de Maxie começou a tocar quando se dirigiam aos carros.

Procurou em sua bolsa com gesto contrariado.

— _O que acha? Já temos sinal. Nem me lembrava de que estava ligado_ — disse: apertou um botão e aproximou o aparelho da orelha —. _Maxie Stuart._

Lou pensou que seu tom era formal e eficiente. Se a pessoa do outro lado do telefone não a tivesse visto nunca, não podia imaginar que estava falando com um turbilhão impulsivo, com uma pessoa de imaginação transbordante,

Stormy e Jason pararam e se voltaram para Maxie.

— _Parece que já temos sinal, não é?_ — disse Jason, enquanto Maxie tampava a orelha que estava livre e se inclinava sobre o telefone, como se não ouvisse muito bem.

— _Talvez o sinal só se perde completamente em Endover_ — disse Stormy. Lançou a Lou um olhar que o fez deduzir que ela também estava começando a afeiçoar-se às teorias conspirativas de Maxie. Estava claro que cedo ou tarde tinha que acontecer.

— _É necessário que retorne, agente Gray?_ — perguntou Maxie, ainda ao telefone.

Lou a olhou com ar preocupado.

— _O que aconteceu, Max?_

Ela elevou a mão para que esperasse.

— _Muito bem, muito obrigado. Sim, passarei quanto antes possível._

Desligou o telefone e voltou a guardá-lo na bolsa.

— _Roubaram minha casa_ — disse, olhando para Lou.

Lou resmungou um palavrão entre dentes.

— _Tenho certeza que alguém viu que estava se mudando e entrou para ver se tinha deixado algo de valor_ — disse ele.

— _Não, não foi essa casa. A casa de Maine, a mansão. O alarme que Morgan tinha instalado disparou, avisou à polícia de Easton e o agente Sandy Gray foi investigar. Forçaram a porta principal, quebrando o lindo vidro oval, e verificaram toda a casa. Levaram o computador e ainda não sabem o que mais. Querem que retorne para fazer um inventário o quanto antes possível._

Lou franziu o cenho, enquanto milhares de perguntas passavam pela sua cabeça.

— _Por que alguém ia querer roubar seu computador, Max?_

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— _Não sei. Para vendê-lo, imagino._

— _Menos mal que trouxe o laptop_ — disse Stormy —. _Não se preocupe, Maxie, temos cópias de tudo o que havia no disco rígido._

— _Me passe o telefone_ — disse Lou, estendendo a mão.

Maxie o deu, ele procurou no menu de chamadas recebidas para localizar o número e ligou de novo.

— _Polícia de Easton. Agente Gray na escuta._

Lou se apresentou como membro do corpo de polícia e amigo de Maxie e começou a interrogar o policial. Quando desligou o telefone, já tinha muito mais informações sobre o roubo.

— _Gray disse que não tocaram na televisão, no vídeo nem nas jóias_ — disse Lou —. _Também deixaram o monitor do computador, a impressora, o escaner e todo o resto. Só levaram a CPU. O roubo aconteceu na primeira hora da tarde. Estiveram ligando pro seu celular a cada duas horas para nos comunicar isso, tiraram o número dos cartões de visita. Também me disse que os arquivos estavam remexidos, espalhados pelo chão. Quem fez isso, procurava algo muito específico. Algo que acreditava que poderia encontrar em seus arquivos._

Maxie franziu o cenho.

— _Bom, não é que tenha nenhuma informação secreta nos arquivos, exceto..._

Ela mesma se interrompeu ao se dar conta, e arregalou os olhos.

— _Os arquivos do DIP_ — disse ela —. _O CD que roubei há cinco anos em White Plains entre as cinzas do que tinham batizado como laboratório de investigação. Continha os arquivos de centenas de vampiros._

— _Nunca chegamos a copiá-lo no disco rígido_ — disse Stormy.

— _Não, mas tinha cópias de segurança em alguma das caixas da mudança. Não tive tempo de colocar no cofre. Apenas tivemos tempo de desfazer as malas. E se alguém as levou?_

— _Acha que pode ter sido Frank Stiles, o bastardo que atirou em mim e tentou matar Dante? —_ perguntou Stormy.

Jason olhava de uma para a outra, com os olhos arregalados.

— _Um momento, um momento. Arquivos de vampiros? DIP? Quem diabos é Frank Stiles?_

Maxie suspirou e baixou a cabeça. Lou detectou preocupação e arrependimento em seus olhos. Entendia-a muito bem. Se esses detalhes a respeito dos mortos vivos caíam em mãos erradas, muitos vampiros inocentes poderiam morrer.

Vampiros inocentes. Teria que reconhecer que, desde que Maxie tinha aparecido, sua vida se tornou muito surrealista.

— _Voltemos para o motel_ — disse Maxie —. _Lou, você leva Stormy; eu irei com Jason. Tenho que pô-lo a par._

Lou assentiu.

— _Por mim, tudo bem._

Aproximou-se dela e colocou um braço pela sua cintura para atraí-la para si. Não pensava em outra maneira de aproximar-se o suficiente para precavê-la. Inclinou a cabeça até roçar seus lábios e sussurrou:

— _Tome cuidado com o que diz. Não confio nele._

— _Maldito seja! —_ sussurrou ela a sua vez —. _E eu que pensava que só queria me abraçar!_

Ao dizer isso, seus lábios estavam tão perto do pescoço de Lou, que roçaram sua pele, acariciando-a com seu morno fôlego. Lou sentiu como alterava o pulso e o sangue queimava nas veias. Claro que queria abraçá-la! Que diabos tinha isso de errado?

— _Não quero deixar este caso para ir resolver o do roubo, Lou_ — sussurrou Maxie, mudando de assunto.

Olhou seu rosto e viu seus enormes olhos verdes cheios de sinceridade e de frustração. Suas bochechas perfeitas, arredondadas, que sempre pareciam estar pedindo uma carícia, um beijo. Lou demorou a se dar conta que seu braço continuava agarrando-a pela cintura. Gostava de fazê-lo, o corpo de Maxie encaixava perfeitamente em seu abraço.

Com muito pesar, deixou cair o braço a um lado.

— _Não tem por que voltar. Chame Lídia. Estará encantada de pegar o carro e plantar-se lá para tomar conta de tudo até que possamos retornar. Diga onde deixou os CDs para que verifique se continuam lá._

Ela baixou o olhar.

— _Não sei, acho que é pedir muito a ela._

Ele assentiu.

— _Olhe, já sei que a conheceu recentemente, mas é sua mãe biológica, Maxie, e te ama loucamente. Além disso, é uma boa amiga minha há anos. Acredite em mim, isto não seria abusar de sua recente relação com ela_ — disse Lou —. _Às vezes penso que se mudaria para Maine, para estar mais perto, se você pedisse_ — acrescentou, encolhendo-se de ombros.

— _Sério?_

Ele assentiu.

— _Ama você, Maxie._

A jovem assentiu lentamente.

— _A não ser que chame Morgan e interrompa em plena lua de mel, suponho que não há mais ninguém a quem possa pedir._

— _Ligarei para ela no caminho, antes que fiquemos de novo sem sinal._

— _Obrigado, Lou. Você sempre sabe o que deve ser feito_ — disse ela.

Jogou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e roçou a mandíbula dele com os lábios, com seu corpo grudado ao dele. Soltou-se e saiu apressadamente para o jipe de Jason.

Ele a observou afastar-se e se perguntou por que se sentia tão confuso em relação a ela. Pelo menos já não parecia estar zangada com ele. Mas quando acreditava que sua amizade estava a salvo, de repente ela dava um passo a mais, que o excitava de um modo incrível.

Virou-se e se dirigiu para o fusca. Stormy o alcançou antes que chegasse ao carro.

— _Parece que por fim o está conquistando, não é?_

— _Quem?_

— _Maxie. Esse abraço que acaba de dar nela antes que partisse..._

Stormy parou, provavelmente porque viu o gesto envergonhado de Lou. Só a tinha abraçado para poder sussurrar uma advertência em seu ouvido sem que Jason Beck escutasse. O rápido beijo que ela tinha dado em troca devia ser sua forma de agradecer

— _Não me diga_ — disse Stormy — _Não era um abraço de verdade._

— _Exato._

Embora ele não pretendesse que o fosse, o certo era que tinha parecido muito real. Muito real.

— _Não brinque com ela, Lou. A menos que seja sincero. Maxie não conseguiria suportar._

Ele olhou Stormy com o cenho franzido, mas ela se limitou a virar e abrir a porta para entrar no carro. De que demônios estava falando? Maxie era a mulher mais forte que tinha conhecido em sua vida. Não pensava em nada que não fosse capaz de suportar. Além disso, já tinha deixado de tentar seduzi-lo, apesar da pequena farsa há pouco. Simplesmente, Maxie estava feliz de que ele estivesse ali, e Lou entendia, porque o sentimento era mútuo. Nada mais.

Uma pequena voz em seu interior o lembrou que tinha começado a perguntar-se se não haveria algo mais. Desde que Maxie tinha declarado veementemente que nunca o tinha considerado muito velho nem acabado para responder a suas provocações, tinha começado a duvidar; e se não se tratava de meras provocações? E se fosse a sério?

Caramba! Não podia enfrentar essa possibilidade, porque não sabia como fazê-lo. A verdade era que tinha medo dela. Quem poderia dizer isso, um policial veterano, que tinha visto de tudo em sua vida, assustado com um lindo e atrevido duende como Maxie.

Bem, já tinha visto coisas mais estranhas.

Maxie ainda sentia o calor do abraço de Lou na pele e a decepção de saber que não tinha significado absolutamente nada para ele. Não é que ela tivesse pensado que podia significar algo... bem, talvez tivesse pensado rapidamente... quando a atraiu com força para ele, e seu coração disparou como um cavalo a galope.

Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia senti-lo abraçando-a contra seu corpo, forteme _nte, com firmeza, como se..._

— _Então o laboratório de investigação de White Plains não era realmente um laboratório de investigação_ — disse Jason —. _Foi tudo que consegui entender._

A voz de Jason a fez sair do êxtase no qual estava e a obrigou a dar-lhe atenção.

— _Na verdade, era. Só que não investigavam sobre o câncer. Era o quartel general de uma organização do governo chamada Divisão de Investigações Paranormais._

— _DIP_ — disse ele, assentindo com a cabeça —. _E se dedicavam a investigar a respeito de... vampiros?_

Ela assentiu.

— _Parece uma loucura, mas não é. É verdade, Jason. Quando Stormy, você e eu fomos dar uma olhada, depois do incêndio, encontrei um CD. Estava cheio de informação e continha o histórico de centenas de vampiros. Qual era sua idade, quem os tinha transformado, quando tinham sido vistos pela última vez. Alguns estavam presos nesse lugar, para utilizá-los como cobaias em seus estudos_. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— _Quando recebi seu folheto e vi que investigavam casos sobrenaturais, pensei... diabos, não sei o que pensei. Suponho que em adolescentes sinistros que se disfarçavam e bebiam sangue para se divertir. Talvez acompanhado de alguma busca por espíritos_ — disse, e lançou um olhar perspicaz —. _Mas isto não pode ser verdade, Maxie. Quero dizer... vampiros?_

— _Vi-os, estive com eles. Maldito seja, alguns são amigos meus_ — não disse que um deles era sua irmã.

Queria confiar nele, mas não bastava querer fazê-lo, e sabia que Lou tinha razão ao aconselhá-la que fosse precavida.

— _É difícil de acreditar. Como... como são?_

Ela o olhou, pois detectava que sua pergunta ocultava algo.

— _Suponho que como nós. Alguns são bons, outros são maus, alguns estão completamente loucos..._

Ele umedeceu os lábios.

— _Mas, na verdade, não são exatamente como nós. Quero dizer, são diferentes fisicamente, não é?_

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— _Não podem sair à luz do dia, e precisam de sangue para sobreviver._

— _Que aspecto têm?_

Ela o olhou fixamente.

— _Por quê? Acha que viu um?_

Ele começou a rir com nervosismo.

— _Que absurdo! Mas eu gostaria de saber para o caso de me encontrar com um alguma vez._

Maxie se encolheu de ombros.

— _São mais pálidos que nós. De resto, não há grandes diferenças._ —Ele assentiu.

— _E sobre seus... poderes?_

— _A que se refere_?

De repente começou a sentir-se incômoda falando com ele sobre tudo isso.

— _Já sabe, o que se vê nos filmes. Converter-se em morcegos ou falar com a gente através da mente_ — disse Jason, olhando a de esguelha —. _É verdade?_

Ela assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

— _Dominam a telepatia. Também ouvi falar de transformações, mas nunca vi com meus próprios olhos._

— _Incrível!_ — Disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente —. _E como pode matá-los?_

Maxie teve que conter uma exclamação. Não sabia o que dizer, e enquanto ela procurava em sua cabeça uma resposta adequada, ele continuou fazendo perguntas.

— _Crucifixos? Uma estaca de madeira?_

— _Nunca... surgiu essa questão_ — respondeu ela.

— _Acha que...?_ — Ele se interrompeu na metade da frase —. _Não, não pode ser._

— _Se acredito que o que acontece nesta cidade está relacionado com os mortos vivos? Era isso que iria me perguntar, verdade, Jason?_

Ele mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

— _Não sei. Pensava que não, mas agora... demônios! Quem entrou na minha casa ia atrás desses arquivos. Pelo menos isso é o que diz meu instinto. E se sabiam que não estava em casa, pode ser que soubessem que estava aqui_ — disse Maxie. Fez uma pausa, tomou ar e decidiu continuar —. _Talvez pudesse resolver isto, Jason, se me contasse a verdade._

Ele virou imediatamente a cabeça para ela.

— _O que quer dizer?_

— _Por que me faz todas estas perguntas sobre vampiros? Tem algum motivo para pensar que há um vampiro envolvido em tudo isto?_

— _Não. É obvio que não. Só sentia curiosidade. Caramba, Max! Não falo todos os dias com uma pessoa que diz ter tido um contato direto com uma criatura assim._

Ela suspirou.

— _Acredito que está ocultando algo, Jason. Acredito que sabe mais do que diz._

Ele voltou a fixar a vista à frente e sua mandíbula ficou tensa.

— _Disse tudo o que sei._

— _Incluindo como ficou com essas contusões?_

Ele ficou em silêncio.

— _Não foi uma queda. Isso foi uma surra, Jason. Alguém te atacou_.

Ele mordeu os lábios nervosamente, tentando com todas suas forças parecer tranqüilo.

— _Certo. Estava exausto. Fui a um bar perguntar se alguém tinha visto Delia e tomei algumas doses a mais. Terminei metido em uma briga. Não foi nada._

— _Então, por que mentiu?_

— _Deram-me uma surra, estava envergonhado, certo?_

— _Isso é tudo? Não há nada mais?_

— _Nada mais._

— _O chefe de polícia Fieldner tinha os nódulos em carne viva, Jason. Como explica?_

Lançou um olhar fugaz, e respondeu sem perder um segundo.

— _Apareceu para deter a briga e repartiu um par de murros. Isso é tudo._

Ela suspirou. Estava certa de que não tiraria nada mais dele e confiou que era porque não havia nada mais para tirar.

Jason pigarreou.

— _É forte, Maxie._

— _Quem?_ — perguntou ela, surpresa —. _Fieldner?_

Ele assentiu.

— _Parece um espantalho esquálido, mas é muito forte. Quase... anormalmente forte._

Isso era uma advertência, não podia ser outra coisa.

— _Não esquecerei_ — disse ela.

— _Dê uma olhada no celular_ — disse ele —. _Veja se tem sinal. Estamos próximos de Endover._

Ela pegou o telefone.

— _Três barras_ — observou Maxie. De repente viu como o sinal sumia pouco a pouco —. _Duas. Uma. Nada. Maldito seja._

— _O motel está a uns dois quilômetros. Pelo menos agora sabemos até onde temos que chegar para ter sinal._

Maxie se deu conta de que ele tinha mudado de assunto e se perguntou se teria feito deliberadamente.

— _Colocarei_ _para recarregar esta noite, por precaução_ — disse.

Ele assentiu.

— _E agora o que fazemos?_

— _Investigar_ — respondeu a jovem —. _Quero saber se alguma vez aconteceu algo parecido na cidade. Talvez o desaparecimento de garotas não seja um fato incomum em Endover, New Hampshire._

Era perto de meia-noite quando alguém bateu na porta de Maxie. Ela acordou assustada, com o coração apertado. A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar o relógio. Seu coração começou a pulsar apressadamente e um suor frio percorreu seu corpo. Então ouviu Lou do outro lado da porta.

— _Abre, Maxie, sou eu._

Suspirou aliviada, acendeu a luz e saiu da cama. Ao chegar à porta, tirou o fecho e quando a abriu, Lou não pôde evitar olhá-la de cima abaixo. Ela sorriu para si mesma, contente de não ter posto nada mais que uma minúscula camiseta que apenas lhe chegava à cintura e calcinha.

— _Quer colocar um roupão ou algo?_

— _Não trouxe roupão ou algo._

Ele fechou os olhos, como se esse fosse o único modo de deixar de olhá-la, e quando voltou a abri-los e entrou no quarto, seu olhar foi direto para a cama vazia que havia do outro lado.

— _Onde está Stormy?_

— _O casal que estava no quarto ao lado se foi enquanto estávamos fora e Stormy se mudou pra lá. Disse que precisa de espaço_ — explicou Maxie, que suspeitava que o verdadeiro motivo de sua mudança era deixar espaço para ela... se por acaso as coisas se animavam com Lou. Mas isso não ia dizer a ele.

— _Preocupa-me saber que está sozinha._

— _A mim também_ — disse Maxie, e a seguir apontou para uma porta que havia em uma parede —. _Há uma porta que comunica os dois quartos. Disse que não trancasse para poder dar uma olhada de vez em quando. Mas a porta não está nem sequer totalmente fechada, assim posso ouvi-la. Está bem._

Lou fez um gesto de aprovação.

— _Ótimo._

— _O que aconteceu?_

— _Ponha calças, Maxie._

Ela elevou a vista ao céu, em um gesto de desespero.

— _Meu Deus, não acredito que a nenhum homem seja tão desagradável a visão de uma mulher meio nua como a você._

— _Quem disse que me parece desagradável?_ — replicou ele —. _Vamos dar um passeio e lá fora faz frio._

Ela franziu o cenho, mas se encolheu de ombros e se dirigiu para uma mala aberta que havia sobre a cômoda. Tirou uns jeans e colocou. Deu-se conta de que Lou não se virou enquanto ela se vestia. Bom! Isso já era um progresso, não? Subiu as calças lentamente, não tanto para que parecesse intencional, mas o bastante para excitá-lo... ou ao menos isso esperava. Provocá-lo desse modo era cruel, mas os velhos costumes são difíceis de superar.

Subiu o zíper, fechou o botão e colocou os chinelos.

— _Pronto._

— _Leve um casaco_ — disse ele.

— _Não. Eu gosto de sentir o ar da noite na pele._

Ele suspirou, mas não disse nada, simplesmente ficou esperando-a junto à porta aberta.

— _Aonde vamos?_

— _Lá fora._

Cruzaram o estacionamento, dirigindo-se para o lugar onde a grama se encontrava com o asfalto. Ali havia um par de mesas de piquenique e Lou foi direto para uma delas, tirou algo do bolso e o deixou sobre a superfície de madeira manchada.

Maxie se sentou sobre a mesa e agarrou o pequeno objeto.

— _O que é isto?_

— _Um microfone oculto._

Maxie o olhou.

— _Encontrei-o instalado no telefone de meu quarto. Aposto o que quiser que em seu quarto também tem um._

— _Meu deus!_ — disse ela; observou o pequeno botão eletrônico. Logo olhou para Lou —. _Continua...?_

— _Não. Está desativado. Mas, em minha opinião, estava funcionando até que o encontrei._

— _Minha mãe, Lou, como pensou em olhar?_

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— _Não podia deixar de pensar no som que ouvimos na linha telefônica, quando Jason nos ligou do telefone de seu quarto. Soava como se houvesse alguém escutando de outro aparelho, mas... Não sei, com o tempo desenvolvi uma espécie de instinto para estas coisas. Algo me dizia que devia olhar, então olhei_ — disse, encolhendo-se de ombros —. Temos que voltar e olhar no seu quarto. E também no de Stormy e Jason.

Ela suspirou e assentiu.

— _Certo._

— _O que foi?_

— _Não é nada_ — disse Maxie; levantou a vista e encontrou seus olhos.

— _Sim é. Este lugar a está afetando. Esta cidade, o desaparecimento das garotas, a inquietante sensação que envolve este maldito lugar._

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— _Você também sente?_

— _Sim. É como se caminhasse dentro de uma nuvem de clorofórmio ou algo parecido._

Maxie assentiu com veemência.

— _É como se meus sentidos se nublassem às vezes. Sinto-me lenta, pesada... Parece que melhora quando saímos de Endover, mas reaparece assim que voltamos. É algo muito sutil._

— _Talvez devêssemos realizar uma investigação um pouco mais exaustiva. Ver se houve algum caso de contaminação química na área, alguma fuga de radiação, de gás natural... do que seja._

— _Se fosse gás natural, sentiríamos o cheiro, não?_

— _Não acredito._

— _Eu sim. E a radiação demoraria anos para produzir efeitos._

— _Eu não gosto_ — insistiu ele —. _O que acha se amanhã nos afastássemos alguns quilômetros de Endover e procurássemos outro lugar onde nos alojar?_

— _Não sei. Sinto que devemos ficar aqui, sabe?_

— _Bem, pense sobre isso pelo menos._

— _Certo_ — disse Maxie, levantando-se da mesa. Pegou o microfone e começou a caminhar para o motel.

Lou a alcançou em seguida.

— _Tinha razão antes_ — disse ela —. _Acontece algo comigo, mas não se trata desta cidade, nem deste caso. Não é o ar de Endover._

Continuou caminhando até chegar à porta de seu quarto, onde se deteve para olhar Lou.

— _Noto em seus olhos que já sabe o que vou dizer... e está desejando que não o faça._

Ele a olhou uns segundos.

— _Prometeu-me que não iria continuar com suas histórias, Maxie._

— _Bom, a verdade é que não me deixou isso nada fácil, me agarrando em seus braços esta noite no hospital, como se planejasse algum tipo de truque_ — disse ela, e tentou detectar alguma reação em seus olhos —. _Em um momento de loucura cheguei a pensar que era verdade, que fosse me beijar._

Ele baixou o olhar, evitando enfrentar a intensidade do olhar de Maxie. Não tinha sido sua intenção, mas tinha feito que se zangasse.

— _E agora mesmo, quando veio ao meu quarto..._

— _Por Deus, Maxie, deixe disso já! Estamos trabalhando juntos em um caso. Mesmo se alguma coisa... Este não é o momento_.

Ela assentiu.

— _Sei que tem razão, Lou, mas se quiser que cumpra minha parte do trato, o mínimo que pode fazer é deixar de brincar comigo dessa forma._

— _Brincar com você...?_

— _Quase me dá a impressão de que se diverte me lançando o anzol para ver se sigo saltando por ele._

Virou-se com um suspiro e colocou a chave na fechadura.

As mãos do Lou descansaram em seus ombros; virou-a para ele.

— _Maxie, eu nunca..., por favor, não pense que é isso que estou fazendo. Que demônios! Nunca me teria ocorrido que..._

Interrompeu-se e acariciou seu cabelo, renunciando a tentativa de expressar sua confusão.

— _Já sei. Você nunca pensou que pudesse me ferir. Porque jamais levou a sério meus sentimentos._

— _Maxie, não lhe faria mal por nada no mundo_.

Parecia sincero e talvez o fosse. Maxie girou a chave e abriu a porta.

— _Mas o tem feito. E meus sentimentos são sérios. Se quiser que guarde isso, perfeito. Disse que o faria, e o farei. Mas você também tem que cumprir sua parte do trato._

Ele assentiu.

— _Sinto muito. Sério, Maxie, sinto muito. Não..., não voltará a acontecer. Prometo isso. Não haverá mais abraços nem mais visitas noturnas, certo?_

Ela suspirou profundamente. Não haveria mais abraços. Essa era a última coisa que queria ouvi-lo dizer.

— _Simplesmente não me abrace se não o sente_ — disse ela —. _E, até fechar este caso, suponho que terá que aparecer em minha porta no meio da noite por motivos que não têm nada a ver com você em minha cama, então, será melhor não descartar as visitas noturnas_ — acrescentou, encolhendo-se de ombros—. _E mais, também não descartemos a motivação alternativa._

Lançou-lhe um sorriso por cima do ombro e entrou em seu quarto.

Lou parecia aliviado. Talvez não estivesse brincando com seus sentimentos depois de tudo. Como ia fazer isso? Afinal, nunca tinha acreditado que ela sentisse nada sério por ele. Sempre tinha considerado que seu comportamento se devia a ser uma garota provocadora, sem dar-se conta de que não paquerava com ninguém mais além dele.

Ele entrou no quarto de Maxie, aproximou-se da mesinha e pegou o telefone. Retirou o microfone e extraiu outro aparelho de escuta do matagal de cabos de cores.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Lou levou um dedo aos lábios. Tirou a parte de trás do minúsculo microfone com forma de botão, fez algo em seu interior e voltou a pôr a tampa.

— _Já podemos falar tranqüilos. A não ser que haja outros._

Ela olhou ao redor, sentindo-se de repente exposta, observada, como se milhares de olhos a estivessem vigiando. Esfregou os braços para afugentar o calafrio que esse pensamento provocou.

— _Não vou conseguir dormir neste quarto._

— _Sim conseguirá_ — disse Lou, e depois começou a procurar.

Começou por uma parede e comprovou cada superfície, cada rodapé, as cortinas e as barras que as sujeitavam, o marco da janela... Seguiu percorrendo todo o quarto, passando inclusive as mãos sobre o carpete para comprovar se havia algum volume, e usou uma navalha como chave de fenda para tirar os parafusos das tomadas e dos interruptores e poder olhar atrás. Revisou os armários, tirou as gavetas da penteadeira e desmontou o rádio-despertador. Olhou o banheiro, as torneiras e luminárias. Deixou a cama para o final, desfez-a completamente e tirou o colchão para ver pelo outro lado, antes de olhar debaixo da cama.

Por fim, assentiu, satisfeito.

— _Não há mais. O único microfone era o do telefone. Seu quarto está em ordem._

— _Se você diz..._ — replicou ela, de pé no meio do quarto, com os braços na cintura, olhando a confusão que tinha feito.

Lou voltou a pôr o colchão em seu lugar, então fez a cama. Maxie recolheu as gavetas e as colocou em seu lugar.

— _E os outros quartos?_

— _Revistaremos amanhã. Não tem sentido despertar todo mundo._

— _Como é possível que alguém soubesse que vínhamos, Lou? E mais, os quartos em que nos alojaríamos?_

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— _Se o telefone do Jason está grampeado e ele nos ligou dele, então alguém... quem quer que o estivesse escutando, sabia que vínhamos para cá. Mas, para começar, por que foram grampear seu telefone?_

Maxie franziu o cenho.

— _Pode ser que todos os quartos do motel estejam grampeados_ — disse elevando as sobrancelhas —. _E aqui não funcionam celulares. Talvez seja uma coincidência, Lou. E talvez não se trate de nós... pode ser que alguém vigie de perto todos que visitam esta cidade._

Lou entreabriu os olhos, pensativo, mas logo negou com a cabeça.

— _Isso não tem nenhum sentido, Maxie._

— _Para você nada disto tem sentido, Lou_ — disse ela, sacudindo lentamente a cabeça —. _Vou dormir. Ou venha comigo ou vá para seu quarto._

Lançou um olhar severo.

Maxie se encolheu de ombros e sorriu envergonhada.

— _Sinto muito. É a força do hábito._

Ele suspirou e começou a caminhar para a porta. Maxie o interrompeu.

— _Lou._

— _Sim?_ —respondeu ele, já com o trinco na mão.

— _O que aconteceu entre sua mulher e você?_

Lou ficou imóvel. Elevou a cabeça e se voltou para ela muito devagar.

— _Acreditava que já lhe tinha contado isso, não?_

— _Disse-me que foi um marido péssimo, que é como não dizer nada._

Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

— _Bem, talvez seja melhor ouvi-lo. Possivelmente isso lhe..._ — interrompeu-se na metade da frase, voltou a elevar a cabeça, olhou-a nos olhos e se aproximou dela atravessando lentamente o quarto.

Maxie pensou que ia falar com ela de verdade, que ia justificar-se enfim. Pelo menos isso esperava. Subiu de um salto à cama que tão primorosamente tinha feito Lou, apoiou as costas no travesseiro, dobrou as pernas e deu uns tapinhas a seu lado, convidando Lou a sentar-se.

Ele não opôs nenhuma resistência. Sentou-se, mas na ponta da cama, isso sim, e com os pés tocando o chão.

— _Tivemos um filho, sabe?_

Maxie ficou paralisada.

— _Um menino._

— _Minha mãe, Lou! Como pôde esconder isso em todo o tempo que nos conhecemos?_

Ele se encolheu de ombros. Estava sentado de costas para ela, e Maxie tinha vontade de que se virasse, de ver seu rosto.

— _Não é algo que eu goste de falar. Ele, uh..., esteve conosco só três anos._

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

O coração do Maxie tombou. Deslizou-se pela cama até sentar junto dele, com as pernas ainda cruzadas debaixo de seu corpo, e pôs uma mão no seu ombro.

— _Morreu?_

Lou assentiu.

— _Leucemia._

— _Oh, meu Deus!_

Ele moveu a cabeça.

— _Não pude dar conta da situação. Não podia ajudar ninguém, nem a minha mulher, nem a mim mesmo. Me joguei no trabalho e ela desabou. Queria ter outro filho, mas eu não podia suportar a ideia de que pudéssemos passar de novo pelo que passamos com Jimmy. Então, ela encontrou outro. Isso é tudo._

— _Isso é tudo?_ — disse Maxie, que estava totalmente comovida. Santo céu! Não tinha nem ideia, e se ela se sentia tão afetada só de escutar, como Lou se sentiria? —. _Isso é tudo? Não acredito._

— _Pois é assim. Não há nada mais para contar._

— _Faz quanto tempo que aconteceu isso?_

— _Jimmy faria quinze anos este ano_ — disse Lou.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— _Sinto muito. Sinto muito._

— _Já sei que sente, Maxie. Não tem problema. Faz muito tempo._

— _Não, claro que tem. Algo assim deixa marcado para sempre. Não me estranha que seja... como é._

Ele a olhou de esguelha.

— _E como sou?_

Maxie não podia tirar os olhos do rosto dele. Desejava com todas suas forças abraçá-lo, consolá-lo, apagar a tristeza antiga e profunda que escurecia seu olhar. Mas não podia fazê-lo, porque ele não o permitiria.

— _É... solitário e se protege se escondendo em sua carapaça. Nunca se aproxima muito, nem aprofunda muito. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que sua parte mais autêntica está guardada em algum canto em seu interior. E agora já sei por que._

Ele mordeu os lábios, como se refletisse as palavras dela, mas as descartou negando com a cabeça.

— _Sou o que sou. Não há escuros nós psicológicos que desvendar. Não há nada oculto nem guardado. É como se estivesse tão queimado que todo meu ser se curtiu, como o couro_ — disse encolhendo-se de ombros —. _É uma boa maneira de ser_.

— _Imagino. Nada pode danificar o couro_.

Ele esboçou um sorriso. Maxie aproximou sua mão do rosto dele, e o acariciou, olhando-o nos olhos.

— _Sinto muito que perdeu seu filho, Lou. Tenho certeza de que foi um pai maravilhoso._

Ele ficou em pé bruscamente.

— _Vá dormir, Maxie. Tem que descansar. Temos muito que fazer amanhã._

Ela assentiu.

— _Boa noite, Lou._

— _Boa noite. Tranque a porta quando eu sair._

Lou saiu do quarto.

Maxie se levantou da cama e se aproximou da porta para trancá-la, porque sabia que ele estaria escutando do outro lado, esperando que o fizesse. Depois esperou dando tempo para que retornasse a seu quarto. Pensou que cinco minutos bastariam.

Durante esse tempo se dedicou a refletir sobre o que acabava de saber de Lou. Não era estranho que tivesse medo das relações. Não se tinha recuperado de seu matrimônio fracassado, da morte de seu filho pequeno... Não se tinha permitido superar.

Conhecia Lou. Qualquer coisa que fizesse, ou fazia muito bem, ou abandonava. Uma vez tinha tentado jogar golfe e ela tinha brincado de como ele era ruim. Desde esse dia não havia tornado a jogar.

Era um bom policial. Que diabos! Era um policial excelente. Se não tivesse sido, pensou ela, teria abandonado o corpo quando era novato e teria se dedicado a outra coisa.

De modo que tinha estado casado e seu matrimônio tinha fracassado. Tinha tido um filho e o tinha perdido. Convenceu-se a si mesmo de que essas coisas não eram para ele, que era um desastre como pai e marido e que nunca voltaria a sê-lo.

Ela fechou os olhos. Chegar até ele ia ser muito mais difícil do que imaginou.

Obrigou-se a concentrar-se no assunto que tinha nas mãos. Deu uma olhada no relógio, mas não estava certa de que depois que Lou o montou novamente, fosse completamente confiável, então, calculou mentalmente o tempo, enquanto pegava seu cartão de crédito, uma caderneta, uma caneta e sua fiel lanterna de bolso. Quando considerou que tinha passado tempo suficiente, destrancou a porta, abriu e olhou para fora.

Não viu ninguém. Escutava o canto dos grilos ao longe. Tomou uma baforada desse ar noturno; cheirava a mar, não deviam estar longe da costa. Fazia uma noite clara, iluminada pela pálida luz da lua, que envolvia tudo com um tênue resplendor. Servia para substituir a luz quebrada que se elevava como um sentinela aleijado no estacionamento.

Maxie saiu e caminhou rápida e silenciosa, com os pés descalços, até chegar ao edifício de recepção. Aproximou-se da janela e pôs as mãos ao redor dos olhos para olhar para o interior.

As luzes estavam apagadas e parecia que não havia ninguém. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava fechada com chave. Não importava. Já tinha inspecionado o terreno antes. Deu a volta no edifício, até chegar a uma janela situada na parede. Era uma janela velha e tirou facilmente o trinco introduzindo seu cartão de crédito entre os vidros. Abriu-a e subiu por ela.

O escritório era pequeno. Havia um balcão de pouco mais de um metro de comprimento, que ocultava uma pequena mesa de trabalho, atrás da qual se encontrava uma porta. Agora a porta estava fechada. A última vez que tinha estado ali, não tinha tido a oportunidade de ver exatamente o que havia atrás dela, se um escritório maior ou uma pequena moradia. Se for o segundo, o repulsivo empregado certamente estaria por ali nesse momento.

Moveu-se devagar e se deslizou para trás do balcão.

Tirou sua lanterna do bolso dos jeans, sem deixar de olhar para trás várias vezes. Inclinou-se sobre as prateleiras que havia debaixo do balcão e pegou o livro de registros. Colocou-o sobre o balcão, abriu e encontrou seu próprio registro. Então, começou a anotar todos os nomes, endereços, números de registro e telefone dos clientes que tinham estado ali antes deles. Decidiu anotar tantos nomes e endereços quanto pudesse nesse tempo.

Estava ali, passando páginas e anotando nomes, quando um som, tão suave que podia ter sido seu próprio pulso pulsando em sua garganta, fez com que se parasse. Olhou para atrás. A porta seguia fechada.

Arrancou com cuidado a primeira página de sua caderneta, dobrou-a e a colocou no bolso dos jeans. Inclinou-se sobre o registro para começar a encher a segunda página.

Quando estava no terceiro nome dessa página, sua cabeça estalou de dor. Uma luz branca atravessou sua mente como um raio e a seguir ela ficou envolta na escuridão.

Lou não voltou a dormir. É obvio.

Como diabos Maxie conseguia fazê-lo falar de coisas que tinha vivido mais de uma década sem contar a ninguém?

Desde que a conheceu, levou suas paqueras como um jogo e nada mais. Claro que nunca tinham sido mais que simples conhecidos... até o caso de Frank Stiles.

Foi quando começaram a ver-se diariamente, quando começou a suspeitar que as paqueras brincalhonas dela pudessem ser algo mais.

E agora tinha certeza. E não sabia o que fazer a respeito.

Ela se enganava com ele. Não tinha sido um pai maravilhoso, muito menos um grande marido. Tinha passado muito tempo trabalhando, assumindo sempre que teria tempo para sua família depois. Só quando chegou o diagnóstico de Jimmy começou a dar-se conta de que possivelmente não haveria um depois. E então tirou tempo livre e tentou compensar sua falta anterior. Mas foi muito pouco e muito tarde. Não podia culpar Barbara por tê-lo deixado. Era de se esperar. E ele tinha conseguido viver doze anos sem sentir nada mais que uma ligeira atração por outra mulher.

Entretanto, sentia algo por Maxie. Algo que ia além da atração. Mas não estava preparado... nem acreditava que estaria nunca, para uma relação com ela.

E ela era muito especial para uma aventura. Uma aventura destruiria o que tinham e possivelmente também a ela. E além dessas duas opções, uma relação séria e a longo prazo ou uma aventura, não havia nenhuma outra que não fosse conservar o que já tinham. Uma amizade sincera, respeito mútuo. Admiração.

Mas temia que Maxie não se conformasse com isso.

Precisava dar um passeio. Serem amigos era fantástico na teoria, mas quando ela o olhava com seus grandes olhos verdes e ele a via vestida com uma camiseta, sem sutiã por baixo e com esses pés descalços tão encantadores que queria beijá-los... Maldição!

Sim, daria um passeio para tranquilizar-se um pouco.

Lou abriu a porta, saiu e viu um carro estacionado em frente ao escritório de recepção. As luzes traseiras piscaram e o porta-malas foi aberto. Então conseguiu ver uma forma jogada no chão, na frente do escritório.

Maxie!

Sacou a arma e saiu correndo para lá; quando chegou, uma silhueta negra, masculina, inclinava-se sobre ela. Lou viu um vislumbre de surpresa nos olhos do homem, como se a mulher que estava a ponto de levantar em seus braços não fosse a que esperava, mas esse olhar sumiu quando virou a cabeça para Lou, que lhe deu uma coronhada.

O misterioso indivíduo caiu de costas ao chão, mas se levantou imediatamente, assobiando e mostrando os dentes.

Tinha presas. Já não cabia nenhuma dúvida da natureza desse ser.

Lou apontou a pistola.

— _Se afaste dela, bastardo chupa-sangue!_ — exclamou, colocando-se entre Maxie e a criatura imortal.

Os olhos selvagens, quase fosforescentes, do vampiro o olharam fixamente.

— _Não pode me matar com esse brinquedo._

— _Sei perfeitamente o que posso fazer com este brinquedo, amigo. Posso lhe fazer tanto dano como nunca sentiu em sua vida. E se colocar a bala onde quero, posso fazer com que sangre antes do amanhecer._

A surpresa invadiu os olhos do vampiro.

— _Sabe mais do que qualquer mortal deveria saber._

— _Sei o bastante para não confiar em você. Saia daqui._

O vampiro jogou-se contra ele. Lou fez um disparo ao ar, como advertência, e o vampiro ficou paralisado onde estava. Era alto, de constituição forte, e seus longos cabelos pretos se moviam com a brisa, como se tivesse vida própria. Seus olhos negros ficaram olhando fixamente para Lou durante uns segundos.

— _Tem algo que me pertence, mortal. E me vai dar._

— _Caso se refira a Maxie, terá que ser por cima do meu cadáver. E mesmo assim, teria que suar para consegui-lo._

Depois de olhá-lo prolongadamente, o vampiro virou-se e sumiu do nada. Lou pensou que os malditos vampiros o tiravam do eixo quando decidiam mover-se a velocidades muito rápidas para o olho humano. Não tinha passado nem meio segundo entre esse penetrante olhar e o carro que se afastava pela estrada.

Pensou que ele se moveu à mesma velocidade, porque em um abrir e fechar de olhos estava abraçando a Maxie, tirando seu cabelo do rosto para ver em que estado se encontrava.

— _Maxie! Vamos, querida, me diga algo_.

Escutou como se abriam as portas de vários quartos e as pessoas perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Logo ouviu Stormy gritar enquanto se aproximava correndo, seguida de Jason.

Lou sustentava a cabeça de Maxie com uma mão, enquanto com a outra tentava encontrar seu pulso no pescoço. Sentiu um batimento do coração, forte e firme, no mesmo instante em que notou um calor pegajoso na palma da mão, justo no lugar onde sustentava sua cabeça.

— _Meu Deus, Maxie!_

— _O que aconteceu?_ — perguntou Stormy ao chegar a seu lado —. _Ouvi um disparo._

— _Era eu, defendendo-a do mau. Está ferida. Preciso de uma lanterna._

Jason pegou uma, ajoelhou-se e focou na cabeça de Maxie. Nesse momento, saiu de seu escritório o encarregado do motel, com olhos sonolentos.

— _O que aconteceu?_ — perguntou.

— _Meu Deus, está sangrando!_ — exclamou Stormy. Lou a elevou em seus braços.

— _Vamos levá-la a seu quarto. Você, do motel..._

— _Meu nome é Gary._

— _Chama a polícia, Gary. E se houver algum médico na cidade, que venha também. Pode fazer isso?_

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça e Lou levou Maxie de volta a seu próprio quarto, não ao dela. Deitou-a sobre a cama colocando-a de lado com delicadeza. Jason acendeu a luz. Stormy trouxe uma toalha úmida, Lou a pegou e limpou o sangue da cabeça de Maxie até que localizou o pequeno corte em seu couro cabeludo.

Não tinha o crânio esmagado nem era um buraco de bala. Não se tratava de uma ferida grave. Lou respirou aliviado. Havia se sentido fisicamente mal, até tinha sentido náuseas, ao pensar que a vida dela pudesse estar em perigo. O alívio que sentiu ao dar-se conta de que não era assim fez com que seus joelhos tremessem.

Pressionou a ferida com a toalha para parar a hemorragia e colocou Maxie de barriga para cima.

Ela franziu os olhos sem chegar a abri-los e fez um beicinho.

— _Ai, maldição. Isso dói._

— _Imagino. Abra os olhos, querida._

Ela apenas os entreabriu, lentamente.

— _A luz é muito forte. Dói minha cabeça._

— _Isso é porque alguém bateu em você_ — disse Lou; pegou uma camisa que havia no encosto da cadeira e a pôs sobre o abajur —. _Melhor assim?_

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos com dificuldade.

— _Sim._

— _O que aconteceu, Maxie? Lembra de algo?_

Ela franziu ainda mais o cenho e olhou ao longe, como se verificasse quem mais estava no quarto.

— _Me dê um pouco de tempo. Minha cabeça está dando voltas._

Lou assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Como soube que estava em apuros?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Não conseguia dormir. Saí a tomar ar e vi você estirada no estacionamento, atrás de um carro. Um tipo abria o porta-malas e parecia disposto a colocá-la dentro._

Ela abriu os olhos surpresa.

— _Alguém tentava me seqüestrar?_

Lou assentiu.

— _Essas pareciam suas intenções. Disparei um tiro de advertência ao ar e escapou a toda velocidade_ — respondeu Lou.

Maxie entreabriu os olhos.

— _A que velocidade?_

Lou se encolheu de ombros sem deixar de olhá-la.

— _Beck, pode ir ver o que está fazendo o maldito encarregado para conseguir um médico? Maxie precisa de alguns pontos._

— _Agora mesmo_ — disse Jason, e saiu do quarto apressadamente.

Lou cruzou seu olhar com o de Stormy e fez um gesto indicando a porta. Ela foi para lá e a fechou.

— _Se houver um "príncipe" que manda em Endover, acabo de conhecê-lo, e não me cabe nenhuma dúvida: é um vampiro_ — disse Lou.

— _Bom, muito bem, e só para apaziguar minha natureza cética, Lou, poderia me dizer no que se baseia?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Principalmente, em suas presas._

— _Meu Deus!_ — disse Maxie —. _Lou disse que os telefones de nossos quartos estão grampeados?_ — perguntou a Stormy.

— _Não._

— _Pensei que isso podia esperar até manhã —_ comentou Lou.

Stormy levou as mãos à cabeça e começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

— _Que demônios está acontecendo aqui? Telefones grampeados, visitantes à meia-noite... por que um vampiro ia querer sequestrar Max?_

— _Talvez pela mesma razão que sequestrou Delia e sua amiga —_ sugeriu Lou.

Stormy resmungou um palavrão entre dentes.

— _Vou ver como estão as coisas lá fora. Ver se alguém viu algo._

— _Tome cuidado_ — exclamou Maxie.

Sua amiga assentiu com a cabeça e se dirigiu para a porta.

Maxie olhou para Lou e deu um leve sorriso.

— _Salvou minha vida._

— _Para começar, você não deveria estar lá fora. O que aconteceu, Max?_

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— _Entrei na recepção do motel. Pensei que podia anotar os nomes dos clientes que se hospedaram aqui nos últimos meses, para ver se havia algo interessante._

Ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— _Alguém me bateu na cabeça por trás. Não vi quem fez, mas apostaria o que seja que foi esse Gary._

— _O que faz você pensar nisso?_

— _Como disse, golpearam-me por trás. A única coisa que havia a minhas costas era a porta que leva da recepção do motel até... até em qualquer lugar que leve. Certamente é seu quarto._

— _E não havia ninguém mais?_

— _Quem quer que fosse saiu por essa porta._

— _A menos que fosse alguém que se move muito rápido para ser visto._

— _Um vampiro não teria nenhuma necessidade de me dar um golpe na cabeça para me deixar inconsciente_ — recordou ela.

Lou mordeu o lábio inferior.

— _Conseguiu alguma informação nessa pequena excursão, ou só arriscou a vida por diversão?_

— _Eu tenho feito principalmente por diversão_ — respondeu ela —. _Tinha uma caderneta, mas suponho não estar jogada no chão a meu lado._

— _Não._

Ela suspirou, mas logo seus olhos se iluminaram.

— _Quer olhar o que tem nas minhas calças?_

Ele lançou um olhar; suas palavras aceleravam seu pulso e esquentava seu sangue.

— _Nem sequer fecharam o corte na sua cabeça._

Ela sorriu lentamente e trocou de posição.

Lou a deteve, pondo uma mão no seu ombro.

— _Quieta. Cada vez que se move, a ferida sangra mais._

— _Então suponho que terá que colocar a mão no meu jeans, e não me importo, na verdade_.

Lou a olhou nos olhos, enquanto a imagem proibida dele colocando a mão onde não devia cruzava por sua mente e chegava até o local entre suas pernas.

— _No bolso dianteiro direito para mim, esquerdo para você._

Lou colocou a mão no bolso como ela tinha indicado, sabendo que Maxie estava adorando. E o certo era que ele também estava, por mais custasse admitir.

 _Bom, qual é seu problema?_

A voz de sua consciência se parecia muito a de Maxie. Ignorou-a e colocou a mão um pouco mais dentro. Encontrou uma folha de papel dobrada e a tirou. Desdobrou-a e leu o que tinha escrito, em parte por curiosidade, e em parte porque não queria olhar para os olhos Maxie nesse momento. Estariam cheios de malícia ou de paixão. Das duas opções, a segunda o assustava mais.

No papel havia uma lista de nomes e de dados de contato. Lou elevou as sobrancelhas e, esquecendo-se de sua cautela, olhou-a nos olhos.

— _Havia mais. Pegue um papel e uma caneta e direi os que lembrar_ — disse ela.

Alguém bateu na porta.

— _Muito tarde. Tente guardá-los. Maxie_ — disse Lou, levantou-se e guardou o papel em seu bolso. Logo lhe lançou um olhar, antes de abrir a porta — _. Teve uma boa idéia. Bom trabalho._

— _Obrigada._

— _Não disse que aprovo o modo como fez, menina. Nenhuma informação é tão valiosa para pôr sua vida em perigo._

— _Se tivesse pensado que arriscava a vida, teria pensado nisso melhor_ — respondeu ela.

Lou abriu a porta e encontrou o chefe de polícia acompanhado de um homem de aspecto frágil e com menos melanina que um albino, que devia ser o médico.

—Três pontos — disse Stormy —. _Garota, vai ter que se esforçar muito mais se quiser ficar a minha altura._

— _Me dê tempo. Ainda sou jovem_ — respondeu Maxie.

Continuava na cama de Lou, mas agora estava incorporando-se.

O chefe de polícia e o médico partiram e Jason estava de pé no meio do quarto. Mal tinha sentado desde que chegou. E agora ficou de novo em pé imediatamente antes de chegar a tocar a cadeira.

Maxie deu um suspiro e se sentou com os pés no chão.

— _Já é hora de irmos para cama. Se não dormirmos um pouco, amanhã não serviremos para nada._

— _Acredito que Stormy e você deveriam ficar aqui. Podem dividir minha cama; eu dormirei na cadeira._

Stormy fez um gesto com a mão.

— _De maneira nenhuma, Lou, eu vou para o meu quarto. Não se preocupe, fecharei com chave. Se alguém tentar entrar, me ouvirá, acredite. Estou aqui ao lado. Boa noite, Maxie. Nos vemos pela manhã._

— _Boa noite._

Stormy e Jason saíram do quarto. Lou suspirou. Maxie sabia que ele não gostava daquilo, mas também sabia que não tinha sentido discutir com Stormy. Era impossível ganhar. Olhou-a.

— _E você o que quer fazer?_

— _Que pergunta é essa?_

Ele sorriu ligeiramente. Maxie o viu antes que se virasse para ir pegar uma manta e um travesseiro no armário.

— _Lou, não tem que dormir na cadeira. Venha, prometo que sua virtude não será manchada. Vai terminar com as costas destroçadas se passar a noite nessa cadeira._

— _Estarei bem_.

Ela suspirou.

— _Não confia em mim. Seriamente acha que estou tão desesperada que te atacaria enquanto dorme, embora me acabem de abrir a cabeça? Por favor, Lou, é isso o que pensa de mim?_

— _Nunca._

— _Não? Pois demonstre_ — disse ela, deslizando-se entre os lençóis. Acomodou-se e deu uns tapinhas no colchão, a seu lado.

Ele ficou ali plantado, com o travesseiro e a manta debaixo do braço, a meio caminho entre a cadeira e a cama.

— _Talvez não seja em mim que não confia, e sim em você._

— _Não diga tolices._

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— _Pois se confia em mim, e também em você..._ — disse, e voltou a dar uns tapinhas no colchão.

Lou suspirou e foi para a cama.

— _Certo. Se com isso consigo que fique tranquila e durma._

Lou se sentou, colocou o travesseiro contra a cabeceira e deitou, por cima dos lençóis.

Maxie pensou que não queria arriscar-se nem um pouco. Ele desdobrou a manta, jogou-a por cima e fechou os olhos.

Maxie se retorceu debaixo dos lençóis para tirar a calça e a jogou no chão.

— _Vai dormir vestido, Lou?_

— _Sim_ — respondeu ele. Logo estendeu a mão para o abajur que havia na mesinha e apagou a luz—. _Boa noite, Maxie._

— _Boa noite, Lou._

O vampiro soube quando retornaram a seus domínios. Sentiu sua presença, notou-o tão claramente como notava a chegada do amanhecer. E, sobretudo, sentiu a presença dela.

 _É bom que tenha retornado_ , disse a Jason Beck, invadindo sua mente com a mesma facilidade com que passearia por um jardim iluminado pela lua. _Não teria gostado que descumprisse a palavra que me deu_.

Beck levantou da cama, olhando a seu redor. Relaxou um pouco ao comprovar que estava em seu quarto do motel, às escuras.

— _Quanto tempo acha que poderei prendê-los? Estão começando a suspeitar de mim._

O vampiro sabia que estava certo, mas, sobretudo, que o jovem estava desejando recuperar a sua irmã. Que pena. Ele ainda não estava preparado. Tinha que averiguar mais coisas sobre essa mulher. Havia algo que não ia bem... com ela, com seus próprios sentimentos, com toda a situação. E não tinha vivido durante séculos para jogar-se de cabeça em uma situação determinada sem conhecer antes todos os riscos.

 _Tenha paciência_ , disse a Beck. _Não terá que esperar muito mais_.

— _Quero que devolva a minha irmã_ — respondeu o outro —. _E logo_.

O vampiro não respondeu.

— _Disse que não faria mal a meus amigos. Mas ontem à noite feriu Maxie_ — prosseguiu Beck.

 _Não fui eu. Foi um de meus capangas. Foi um engano, e será castigado por isso_.

— _Não posso traí-los a menos que saiba que não acontecerá nada_ com eles — disse Jason Beck.

De modo que no coração do jovem havia um pingo de nobreza, de dignidade. Embora não o suficiente para pôr em perigo a vida de sua irmã. O melhor seria tranqüilizá-lo, assegurar-se de que seguiria cooperando. _Não voltará a acontecer. Dou minha palavra._

E antes que Beck pudesse responder, abandonou a mente do jovem para centrar-se no milhão de assuntos que percorriam a sua.

Lou sabia muito bem que estava assumindo um grande risco. Ultimamente tinha pensado em Maxie de um modo que não se permitiu até então. Meter-se na cama com ela não ia melhorar as coisas. E não queria que ela descobrisse o quanto o atraía. Ela não pararia se descobrisse; não pararia até que ele se desse por vencido. E isso terminaria destroçando os dois. Ela faria ideias românticas, enquanto ele lutava para que tudo ficasse em um ponto meramente físico. Ela sairia ferida e terminaria odiando-o. Que demônios! Ele mesmo também se odiaria por magoá-la.

Não podia dar o que ela queria: um amor intenso, duradouro, romântico. Seu coração estava vazio há muito tempo, já não tinha nada em seu interior que pudesse oferecer.

Não valia a pena. Ele não valia à pena.

E, entretanto, tinha deixado que ela se saísse com as suas, como sempre. Lou se meteu na cama sabendo perfeitamente que era uma má idéia, em parte  
porque detectou um toque de dor nos olhos de Maxie ao dizer que não, e em parte porque ele estava desejando fazê-lo tanto quanto ela.

Assim quando despertaram na manhã seguinte, não o surpreendeu absolutamente encontrar-se com o pequeno corpo de Maxie enroscado em torno do dele como uma trepadeira. Ela tinha tirado os lençóis e se pôs de lado, para ele. Sua cabeça ruiva repousava sobre o peito dele, de modo que o aroma de seu cabelo, misturado ao anti-séptico que o médico tinha aplicado, invadiam-no. Maxie tinha passado seu braço sobre o peito de Lou e tinha a mão em seu ombro. Ele levantou a cabeça ligeiramente para olhá-la. Santo céu! Sua coxa, nua, firme e atraente, estava sobre o corpo dele... sobre sua pélvis.

Sentiu algo se agitando entre suas pernas e se deu conta de que devia sair dali antes que ela despertasse, porque um minuto depois ela saberia sem nenhuma dúvida que a desejava. Mas quando começou a virar-se, ela suspirou brandamente, apertou seu ombro, levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar sonolento e sexy.

— _Bom dia, Lou_

— _Bom dia._

Ela sorriu devagar, aproximou sua mão do rosto dele e acariciou sua bochecha.

— _Sem barbear. Eu gosto._

— _Maxie..._

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais e esfregou sua suave bochecha contra a dele.

Deus santo! Se ele não se afastasse logo, ia começar a lançar fumaça.

— _É hora de levantar, querida. Como está a cabeça?_

— _Dolorida. E acredito que a medicação para a dor que o médico me deu me deixou um pouco transtornada. Pelo menos isso é o que vou dizer quando me der a bronca._

— _Por que ia dar uma bronca em você?_

— _Porque vou te dar um beijo de bom dia_ — respondeu ela, aproximando-se ainda mais. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do dele, da boca, dos lábios dele.

— _Não se preocupe. Nem sequer poderá desfrutá-lo, com o fôlego matinal, e o resto._

Lou não tinha conseguido dormir. Despertou três vezes e na última escovou os dentes, envergonhado pela possibilidade de ter mau hálito e que ela estivesse muito perto e se desse conta.

Maxie se aproximou mais um pouco. Cheirava a hortelã. Ele podia ter girado a cabeça. Sim, podia tê-lo feito... se fosse de pedra. Mas não era de pedra e não tirou a cabeça. Ficou quieto, odiando-a por mover-se tão devagar, dando tempo de sobra para esquivar-se. Desesperado porque ela ia terminar descobrindo, falasse o que falasse para dissimular... ela ia terminar sabendo... que a desejava. E como!

Seus lábios, suaves e úmidos, pressionaram os dele. Maxie fechou os olhos e seus longos cílios acariciaram as bochechas dele. O fôlego saía de sua boca entrecortadamente, enquanto seus lábios capturavam os dele com uma suave pressão. Sem deixar de beijá-lo, começou a acariciar seu rosto; deslizou depois a mão pelo cabelo dele, enquanto com a outra desenhava círculos em seu peito.

Lou sentiu que se derretia como um cubo de gelo ao sol. Esqueceu-se de todos seus sentidos menos do tato. A boca de Maxie na sua, movendo-se faminta. Seu corpo, estendido sobre o dele e os movimentos quase imperceptíveis dos quadris dela, leves, sutis... Sua coxa nua sobre a pélvis dele, movendo-se, apertando-se a ele. Notou como sua própria mão roçava essa coxa suave e escura e não era consciente de havê-la movido. Ele também a estava beijando. Santo céu! Estava beijando-a.

Lou passou as mãos pelo cabelo para segurar sua cabeça... mas seus dedos tocaram a atadura que tinha na parte de trás da cabeça. Isso lhe recordou a imagem que tinha visto na noite anterior: Maxie atirada no asfalto, seu medo, a criatura que se inclinava sobre ela, sua própria raiva e logo como a levantou em seus braços, respondendo a seu desatado instinto protetor.

Era Maxie. Era sua melhor amiga; sua amiga adorável, intrépida e pesada. Que diabos estava fazendo?

Abriu os olhos, pegou seu rosto delicadamente com ambas as mãos, separou-se e se afastou dela. Maxie abriu os olhos, que ardiam com um fogo verde sensual.

— _Oh... Lou._

— _Não, Maxie. Isto não é... não é boa ideia._

Ela fez uma careta, mas se afastou.

— _Ao menos agora sabemos a verdade_ — disse.

— _Que verdade?_ — replicou ele, sentando-se na cama, de costas para ela.

— _Que isto é mútuo. Você também sente._

— _Já tentei explicar isso menina. Sou humano, e sou um homem. Se uma garota bonita me beijar, produzem-se certas reações. O corpo toma o  
controle e o cérebro se apaga, em certo sentido. É algo masculino._

— _E não era mais que isso? Uma reação física?_

— _Nada mais._

Ela suspirou.

— _É um mentiroso._

— _Pois eu acredito que a mentirosa é você_ — replicou ele, desejando mudar de assunto.

Ficou em pé, completamente excitado e, decidido a manter-se de costas para ela, começou a caminhar para o banheiro.

— _Eu sou uma mentirosa? E posso saber no que menti?_

— _No fôlego matinal._

Ela sorriu lentamente.

— _Encontrei uma dessas pastilhas de hortelã que deixam sobre o travesseiro._

— _É maquiavélica._

— _Mas minha boca tem sabor de glória._

Ele virou a cabeça e se encontrou com seu olhar ardente. Teve que fazer um esforço para afastar a vista e entrar no banheiro para tomar um banho bem frio.

Maldição! Tinha quarenta e quatro anos e, quando estava junto dela, sentia-se como um adolescente, e mais quente que uma estufa de carvão.

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Alguém bateu na porta enquanto Lou estava ainda no banho e Maxie continuava abraçada ao travesseiro, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Apesar da persistente dor de cabeça, pulou da cama e se aproximou dançando até o olho mágico, para ver quem era. Stormy estava do outro lado da porta, com seu laptop e um punhado de cabos enrolados debaixo do braço. Jason vinha atrás dela, carregando uma bandeja cheia de copos de plástico fumegantes cheios de café, sobre uma grande caixa branca que parecia saída de uma padaria e que Maxie confiou que estivesse cheia de pães-doces quentes.

— _Um momento!_ — gritou. Colocou os jeans e abriu a porta.

— _Como não tenho a menor idéia de como tirar os microfones do quarto de Jason ou do meu_ — disse Stormy, entrando no quaro —, _decidi que nossa reunião matutina será aqui_ — acrescentou; colocou o laptop sobre a superfície mais próxima, uma mesa redonda que estava junto à parede.

Stormy retirou as revistas e os folhetos do motel e os colocou em uma prateleira.

Jason também entrou e pôs a caixa da confeitaria e o café sobre a mesa.

— _Estamos quase certos de que só grampearam os telefones_ — disse Maxie —. _Embora seja melhor certificar-se._

Stormy deixou de desenrolar os cabos do computador, elevou a cabeça e olhou a seu redor.

— _Precisamos de mais cadeiras. Jason, se importaria de trazer as de nossos quartos?_ — disse Stormy e jogou uma chave.

Ele partiu rapidamente, enquanto ela conectava o computador à rede elétrica e o modem à linha telefônica. Stormy olhou para a porta, para assegurar-se de que Jason tinha ido, então para o banheiro, de onde se podia ouvir a água do chuveiro, e por último olhou para a cama desfeita; seu olhar se encontrou com o de Maxie.

— _Teve sorte?_ — perguntou.

— _Mais ou menos. Beijei-o._

Stormy sorriu.

— _E não saiu correndo?_

— _Não. Ele também me beijou._

— _Detalhes, menina, quero todos os detalhes._

Maxie pegou um copo de café, sentou-se em uma cadeira, e tentou apagar o sorriso triunfal de seu rosto, enquanto contava a Stormy o que tinha acontecido com todas as letras. Estava chegando ao momento em que Lou tinha parado tudo tentando justificar-se com sua versão de uma aula de anatomia, quando ouviram fechar a torneira do chuveiro. Nesse momento, Jason entrou com duas cadeiras.

— _Então_ — murmurou Maxie —. _O que trouxe?_

— _Bolinhos. Há uma padaria na cidade... que abre às cinco da manhã. Peguei emprestado seu fusca e saí para clarear as idéias_ — respondeu Stormy.

Ambas tinham uma cópia das chaves de seus respectivos carros. De fato, havia muito poucas coisas que não compartilhassem.

— _Da próxima vez_ — disse Maxie—, _tente dirigir em outra direção._

— _Hã?_

— _O ar fora de Endover é muito mais propício para clarear as idéias_ — explicou Maxie.

Stormy assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Sim, eu também notei._

Maxie abriu a caixa e observou os vários tipos de pães-doces, rosquinhas e bolinhos.

— _Também pedi uma pizza_ — disse Stormy —. _Trarão em dez minutos._

— _Uau, deve estar com fome._

— _Passei quase toda a noite em pé._

Maxie franziu o cenho. Jason colocava as cadeiras ao redor da mesa; agora tinham três cadeiras de escritório e uma poltrona. Lou saiu do banho com o cabelo molhado, calças jeans e uma camiseta. Tinha um aspecto magnífico. Aos quarenta e quatro anos, conservava-se maravilhoso; mais ou menos como Harrison Ford a essa idade. Deveria ser proibido estar tão bem, em qualquer idade.

Maxie voltou a centrar sua atenção em Stormy.

— _Por que passou a noite em claro? Está bem?_

— _Sim, sim, só que estava completamente sem sono. Não podia dormir_. _Passei a noite procurando informação_ — continuou Stormy.

Maxie pensou que tinha bom aspecto; não parecia cansada nem estava com a cara ruim. Ficou a teclar no computador; o modem começou a chiar como um gato ao que estivessem pisando na cauda.

— _Fiz uma busca cruzada com os termos "pessoas desaparecidas" e "Endover, New Hampshire". Encontrei algo... interessante._

Enquanto esperava que a página carregasse, pegou um bolinho da caixa e o deu a Maxie. Logo voltou a focar-se no computador, estendeu uma mão e Maxie se dispôs a passar seu café.

— _Qual é seu copo?_

— _O que tem um "S" na tampa_ — disse Stormy, sem separar a vista da tela.

Maxie assentiu, pegou o copo e o colocou na mão de sua amiga.

— _Bem, aqui está a lista de coincidências. Elaborei-a me limitando aos artigos de jornais que contiveram ambos os termos._

— _Há muitos habitantes de Endover com tendência a desaparecer?_ — perguntou Maxie.

Lou pegou uma cadeira e se sentou. Maxie localizou o copo com um "L" na tampa, e o passou. Seus dedos roçaram os dela ao pegar o copo, o que fez com que Maxie o olhasse. Seus olhares se cruzaram durante um segundo; logo ele afastou a vista.

Estaria arrependendo-se desse beijo? Provavelmente sim. Mas Maxie estava totalmente segura de que tinha gostado.

— _Isso é o interessante_ — disse Stormy —. _Não há muita gente de Endover que desapareça, mas há muita gente que desaparece em Endover. Dêem uma olhada._

Maxie ficou de pé e se inclinou sobre Lou para olhar a tela, com sua cabeça muito perto da dele.

Havia uma lista de páginas da Web com artigos nos quais apareciam os termos da busca e em cada uma se destacava a frase relacionada. "Vista pela última vez em Endover, New Hampshire" era o denominador comum.

— _Tenho a impressão_ — disse Lou —, _que os forasteiros que visitam Endover tendem a desaparecer sem deixar rastro._

— _Meu Deus!_ — exclamou Jason —. _Há quanto tempo está acontecendo?_

Ele também se aproximou do computador e se inclinou sobre os outros para dar uma olhada na tela.

— _Três anos, conforme parece_ — respondeu Stormy.

Lou assentiu com firmeza.

— _Fez um trabalho excelente. Leu os artigos?_

— _Sim_ — respondeu Stormy; apertou uma tecla para abrir outra página — _Estes sites são os que guardam relação com a busca. Todas são mulheres, atrativas e bastante jovens, embora nenhuma seja tão jovem como Delia e Janie._

— _Mas... o que aconteceu com elas? Com todas essas mulheres? —_ perguntou Jason.

— _Ainda não sei. Demorei bastante para obter toda esta informação. Agora temos que procurar artigos que tenham seguido a evolução dos casos. E isso vai gerar muitas coincidências... há muita gente com o mesmo nome, sabe? Levará algum tempo para filtrar todas e determinar o que é relevante e o que não._

— _Então, esse é seu plano para esta manhã_ — disse Maxie —. _Muito bem, Stormy, se dedique a isso. Jason, você fica com ela. Se assegure de que ninguém se aproxime dela, certo? O que me aconteceu ontem à noite não foi casualidade._

Stormy assentiu.

— _E você, o que vai fazer?_

— _Antes de qualquer coisa, Lou tem que tirar os microfones de seus telefones. Logo, ele e eu iremos procurar uma gráfica para fazer uma centena de cartazes das garotas. Espalharemos pela cidade e falaremos com todos os habitantes de Endover que possamos._

Jason ficou em pé, procurou em sua carteira e tirou uma foto.

— _Pode usar esta._

Deu uma foto de Janie e Delia vestidas com roupa de festa. Devia ser em um baile do colégio. Fez-se um nó na garganta de Maxie ao vê-las.

Stormy assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Maravilha. É um bom plano. Aproveite e tente conseguir um bom mapa da área, Maxie._

— _De que tipo? Mapa de estrada ou topográfico?_

— _Qualquer um dos dois. Ou melhor, os dois. Quanto mais informação nós tivermos, melhor._

Nesse momento, bateram na porta. Todos se sobressaltaram e Lou foi abrir.

Do outro lado da porta havia um menino com uma bicicleta e uma pizza. Sorriu abertamente, deixando ver umas gengivas enormes e uns dentes anormalmente pequenos e separados. Tinha o cabelo preto, a cara redonda e os olhos amendoados.

— _Aqui está sua pizza_ — disse com voz rouca.

— _Uau, é um menino muito trabalhador_ — disse Lou —. _Acho que o vi entregando jornais outro dia._

— _Preciso de dinheiro para poder ir ao colégio._

— _Ah, é? Não vai à escola pública de Endover?_

— _Sim, mas eu não gosto._

— _Por que não?_

O menino se encolheu de ombros.

— _São dez e cinquenta_ — disse. Lou tirou a carteira.

— _Como se chama, filho?_

— _Sid._

— _E quantos anos tem, Sid?_

— _Dez. Vou completar onze._

— _Surpreende-me que a pizzaria contrate um entregador tão jovem._

Sid sorriu.

— _É do meu tio_ — explicou.

— _Então, está economizando para ir a uma escola privada, né?_

— _A uma escola especial. Longe daqui._

Lou se agachou para olhar o menino nos olhos.

— _Por que quer sair daqui, Sid?_

Ele franziu os lábios.

— _O ar não é bom_ — disse ele —. _Não notaram?_

Lou franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar fugaz a Maxie. Ela quase não pôde conter uma exclamação por ouvir as palavras do menino, tão próximas à descrição do que ela sentia naquele lugar.

— _Sim. Eu também pensei que havia algo estranho no ar._

— _A maioria dos adultos não se dá conta até que é muito tarde._

— _Muito tarde?_

Ele assentiu.

— _Ficam estúpidos. E você também ficará se ficar tempo suficiente._

— _E você, Sid? Não lhe afeta este ar?_

Ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado a outro com decisão.

Lou tirou vinte dólares e cinquenta. Pegou a pizza e deu ao menino dez e cinquenta.

— _Isto é pela pizza_ — disse a Sid —. _E isto..._ — acrescentou, dando os outros dez dólares — _é para você._

— _Obrigado!_

— _Não há de que. Sabe? Se tiver interesse, talvez possa lhe oferecer outro trabalho._

— _De verdade?_

— _Claro. Preciso de um guia. Ainda não me oriento muito bem por aqui._

O menino sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— _Termino com as pizzas às duas._

— _Pode voltar para cá nessa hora?_

— _É obvio_ — disse o menino —. _Quarto quatro_ — acrescentou, olhando o número da porta —. _Aqui estarei._

— _Então até mais tarde._

— _Adeus!_

Lou fechou a porta e virou, com a pizza na mão.

— _Isto é completamente surrealista._

— _Há algo estranho nesta cidade_ — disse Maxie —. _Há algo que a polui e que afeta nossas mentes, nos entorpecendo._

— _Nos deixando estúpidos_ — acrescentou Lou com cara de poucos amigos —. _Escutem, temos que nos organizar agora mesmo para passar ao menos algumas horas do dia fora desta cidade. Para ver se serve para combater isto... seja lá o que seja._

— _Acha que Sid é imune?_ — perguntou Jason.

— _Talvez. Não sei. Maldição, nem sequer sei se esta teoria do "ar ruim" tem alguma base. Possivelmente possamos averiguar algo mais esta tarde, graças a nosso novo amigo Sid_ — disse Lou _—. Vamos comer e sair daqui. Temos muito que faze_ r — acrescentou, colocando a pizza sobre a mesa.

Stormy estava se esforçando para suportar Jason ali rondando, dando voltas pelo quarto e aparecendo por cima de seu ombro de vez em quando. A forma como a olhava a distraía muito. Encontrou um artigo em que falavam do caso de uma mulher desaparecida, a que tinham encontrado sã e salva uma semana depois de seu desaparecimento. Rastreou o texto com o olhar, procurando os detalhes. Onde e como a tinham encontrado, quem o tinha feito, e...

— _Então, hoje se sente bem?_

A voz de Jason a desconcentrou. Sua atenção passou do computador para seu amigo. Por fim tinha deixado de andar pelo quarto e se sentou em uma cadeira, de onde podia ver a tela do computador.

— _Por agora sim_ — disse ela _—. Não se preocupe, não acredito que vá desmaiar diante de seus olhos, Jason. Na verdade, esta manhã estou bastante bem._

Ele assentiu. Stormy voltou a focar-se no texto.

Aí estava.

"Theresa Mulroy, de vinte e quatro anos, cujo desaparecimento foi denunciado por sua família há mais de uma semana, apareceu. Mulroy foi achada dormindo em seu carro, junto a uma estrada rural no condado de Culliver, a uns oitenta quilômetros da cidade situada na costa de New Hampshire onde foi vista pela última vez. Um ajudante do xerife do condado, que inspecionava o que acreditava ser um veículo abandonado, encontrou-a..."

— _Fiquei muito assustado ao vê-la assim._

Ela se virou de novo, franzindo o cenho ao ouvir o tom de Jason. Em suas palavras havia um pouco de... ternura.

— _Passou muito tempo, Stormy, mas sabe que continuo gostando de você._

— _Isso é muito bonito, Jason. Quando esteve tão unido a alguém como estivemos nós três, não acredito que possa desaparecer só com o tempo e a distância. Acredito que sempre continuará gostando dessas pessoas._

Ele assentiu.

— _Quero dizer, que foi por isso que viemos assim que soubemos que precisava_ de nós — acrescentou ela —. _E sei que no caso contrário, se tivéssemos sido Maxie ou eu as que precisavam de ajuda, você teria ajudado imediatamente._

— _É obvio que sim_ — disse ele —. _Claro que o teria feito._

— _Eu sei._

Ele suspirou.

— _Sempre esperei... que pudesse haver algo mais entre nós que uma mera amizade, você sabe._

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— _Eu sei._

— _Alguma vez se perguntou o que teria acontecido se tivesse me dado uma oportunidade, Stormy?_

Ela moveu a cadeira para ficar de frente a ele.

— _Claro que sim. Perguntei-me isso muitas vezes._

— _Sério?_

Stormy sorriu levemente e assentiu.

— _Mas suponho que não tem muito sentido continuar dando voltas. Isso é parte do passado._

— _Embora isso não signifique que tenha que continuar sendo parte dele._

Stormy percorreu o rosto de Jason com o olhar. Sempre tinha sido atraente; tinha uns traços perfeitos e sua pele cor chocolate com leite era mais que desejável. Seus cílios sempre a tinham fascinado; eram longos e espessos e rodeavam uns olhos de um marrom aveludado.

— _Jason, sei o que quer dizer. Mas, olhe... agora mesmo estão me acontecendo muitas coisas. Tenho... muita coisa na cabeça. Coisas que nem sequer compreendo. E você também tem, com o desaparecimento de Delia_ — ele baixou o olhar para ouvir suas palavras —. _Já ligou para seu irmão?_

— _Não. Não posso. Não posso fazê-lo até ter algo mais concreto para dizer._

— _E para os pais de Janie?_

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— _Estão de férias pela Europa. Tentei, mas não encontrei como localizá-los_ — disse Jason —. _Espero não ter que fazê-lo_ — acrescentou depois de tragar saliva.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Que tal adiar essa conversa a respeito de nós, certo? Pelo menos por agora._

— _Então, não a descarta?_

Ela o olhou nos olhos e encontrou o atraente olhar de sempre.

— _O que digo é que agora não é o momento. Agora temos que dedicar toda nossa atenção às garotas._

E sinceramente, estranhava que Jason não fizesse isso. Teria que estar roendo as unhas de impaciência, caminhando preocupado de um lado a outro, desejando fazer algo... Mas não estava. Parecia como se estivesse... esperando.

Mas esperando o que?

Jason sorriu, inclinou-se para ela e, passou uma mão pelo seu pescoço e a beijou nos lábios. Beijou-a brandamente, com ternura, nada mais que um instante. Ela fechou os olhos e...

Traidor!

Stormy afastou a cabeça, sobressaltada, com os olhos arregalados. Olhou desesperadamente em torno de si, enquanto Jason procurava seu olhar.

— _O que aconteceu, Stormy?_

Ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— _Não ouviu isso?_

— _Ouvi o que?_

— _Uma voz... uma voz de mulher, acredito_ — disse ela, olhando de novo a seu redor, mas não viu ninguém.

— _Não_ — disse Jason —. _Não ouvi absolutamente nada. Talvez porque meu coração estava disparado_ — acrescentou com um sorriso, embora em seus olhos se lia preocupação.

Então Stormy compreendeu. Esse som, esse grito, essa acusação, não vinha de fora, mas sim de seu interior. E tinha que disfarçar. Não queria que ninguém começasse a duvidar de sua saúde mental, porque estava claro que esse seria o seguinte passo lógico. Se continuassem acontecendo coisas estranhas e as causas físicas ficavam descartadas, só podia ser algo mental.

Sorriu também.

— _Talvez tenha sido isso o que ouvi. Mas acredito que é mais provável que se trate da senhora do quarto 12. Grita muito com o jovem que a acompanha._

— _Seu filho?_ —perguntou Jason.

— _Não acho_ — respondeu ela, sorrindo com malícia.

Logo voltou para o computador e se esforçou por retomar o texto onde o tinha deixado.

"A mulher não pôde explicar onde tinha estado. Afirma não recordar nada do acontecido durante os dois dias que esteve desaparecida. O oficial Welsh, ajudante do xerife, não adiantou nenhuma hipótese, embora em seu relatório se mencione a presença de garrafas vazias no veículo e de um persistente aroma de álcool."

— _Stormy, quer um pouco mais de café?_ — disse Jason que estava de pé atrás dela, massageando brandamente seus ombros—. _Posso ir num instante à cafeteria._

Tinha voltado a desconcentrá-la. A jovem tentou disfarçar sua irritação quando se voltou para ele e o olhou nos olhos. Afinal, o menino só pretendia mostrar-se atento, e isso era bastante lisonjeador.

— _Sabe o que realmente preciso, Jason?_

— _O que?_

— _Uma impressora. Posso guardar toda esta informação no disco rígido, mas com uma impressora o trabalho seria mais eficaz._

— _Uma impressora._

— _Agora vendem impressoras por trinta dólares. Não há um centro comercial pelos arredores?_

— _Bom, suponho que poderia perguntar a Gary._

— _Isso seria genial. E compre também um cartucho de tinta adicional... os que vêm com a impressora não duram muito. Ah, também precisamos de papel. E não se esqueça do cabo. Espera, farei uma lista._

Stormy se levantou da cadeira e atravessou o quarto até chegar à mesinha. Pegou a caneta e o bloco de papel do motel e começou a escrever sua lista.

— _E já que vai, podia trazer algo para comer._

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Toma, leve meu cartão_ — disse ela, enquanto procurava em sua bolsa o cartão de crédito da empresa que estava em seu nome.

— _Usarei o meu_ — disse ele —. _Aproveitarei para comprar algumas roupas e outras coisas. Não trouxe nada. Esta manhã, eu tive que pedir na recepção uma escova de dentes._

Surpreendeu-a que nesse motel tivessem escovas de dentes.

— _Trarei a fatura e assim poderá deduzir os gastos que correspondam quando tudo isto tiver terminado_ — disse Jason.

—Certo _._

— _Tudo bem_ — murmurou ele. Vacilou uns segundos, mas por fim deu a volta e partiu.

Ela suspirou e se perguntou como ia dirigir a situação. Ele se sentia atraído por ela; perguntou-se se era mútuo. Sempre tinha sido. No passado, ela se tinha sentido atraída por ele e nunca tinha previsto um problema. Mas então, com apenas vinte e dois anos, tinha decidido que ele era muito sério para ela, muito formal, muito prático. Agora ela estava mais madura, o suficiente para saber que a formalidade não era algo ruim. Mas não era capaz de definir o que sentia por ele. Tinha muitas coisas na cabeça, muitas emoções, sentimentos, idéias... Às vezes inclusive pareciam não pertencer a ela. Agora mesmo não tinha nem idéia do que sentia de forma alguma.

Voltou a focar-se na tela do computador e leu de novo a insinuação de que a mulher desaparecida tinha estado de porre. Tinham-na levado ao hospital, tinham feito exames e consideraram que estava ilesa.

— _Ouça, Stormy_.

Levantou a cabeça e viu Jason aparecer na porta do quarto. Sorriu forçadamente e tentou fazer sua voz soar agradável.

— _O que aconteceu, Jason?_

— _Gary disse que a loja mais próxima onde posso encontrar impressoras está a uns noventa minutos. Tem certeza de que quer que eu vá?_

 _Graças a Deus!_

Ela franziu o cenho e silenciou à estranha voz que retumbava em sua cabeça.

— _Sim, quero que vá. De fato, é fundamental._

— _Mas tem certeza de que estará bem aqui sozinha?_

— _Não se preocupe, Jason. Cada vez parece mais claro que, neste caso, o perigo espreita só à noite. Estarei bem._

— _E o que acontece se de repente ataca de dia?_ — perguntou ele.

Ela sorriu, levantou a camiseta e mostrou a capa que tinha atada à cintura e a pistola de calibre 38 que continha. Lou tinha insistido que ficasse com ela.

— _Então terei que me defender_ — disse ela.

Ele assentiu, muito mais tranquilo.

— _Tem a lista?_ — perguntou ela.

— _Aqui está. Nos vemos em umas duas horas._

— _Adeus, Jason._

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Dessa vez Stormy se levantou para comprovar que estava fechada com chave, embora brigasse consigo mesma por desejar desfazer-se dele de um modo tão irracional. Logo seguiu investigando pela Internet, aliviada ao saber que podia seguir trabalhando sem mais interrupções.

Maxie grampeou o cartaz em um poste de telefones. Tinha grampeado tantos que sua mão doía. Tinham coberto primeiro as cidades circundantes, parando em todas as lojas e lugares públicos medianos para perguntar se alguém tinha visto as garotas. E talvez fosse só uma impressão, mas teria jurado que tinha a cabeça mais limpa e se sentia mais cheia de energia pelo tempo passado fora de Endover.

Quando voltaram para a cidade e começaram a pendurar cartazes, as ruas estavam tranquilas. Passavam algumas pessoas, mas não pareciam interessar-se absolutamente pelo que faziam. Seguiam andando sem olhar duas vezes. As pessoas a que perguntavam não pareciam surpresas, nem preocupadas quando mostravam os cartazes, como ocorria em outras cidades.

Que diabos acontecia naquele lugar?

Quando subiu no carro com Lou para voltar para o motel, era mais de uma e estava faminta.

— _Perguntei a mais de uma dúzia de pessoas e foi a mesma resposta repetida uma e outra vez. Só trocavam a cara e o corpo_ — comentou.

Lou a olhou de soslaio.

— _Olhos frágeis e uma voz monótona sem alterações no tom._

— _Exato —_ respondeu ela.

— _Aconteceu o mesmo comigo —_ murmurou ele.

Ficaram um momento em silêncio. Lou passou pelo motel e percorreu um pouco mais a estrada até parar em um mirante com grade que dava para a orla rochosa.

— _Vamos descer aqui para nos recuperar_ — propôs.

Saiu e Maxie o imitou. Aproximaram-se da grade em silêncio.

— _Melhor?_ — perguntou ele depois de um momento.

— _Sim._

— _Falei com um amigo da polícia_ — murmurou por fim Lou —. _Pedi que investigasse. Disse que não há antecedentes de contaminação do ar ou da água por aqui. Nada que tenham podido encontrar._

Ela apontou o oceano.

— _O que é isso?_

Lou fincou uma mão nos olhos como uma viseira e olhou.

— _O que?_

Ela apontou para a costa de Endover.

— _Isso._

Ele franziu o cenho.

— _Não sei. Uma ilha?_

— _Parece que há uma casa ali?_

— _Não sei. Tem binóculos?_

— _Aqui não._

— _Pois nem parece detetive. Não deve sair de casa sem eles_.

Maxie apertou os olhos, mas não conseguiu ver melhor.

— _Por que não a vimos de Endover?_

— _Certamente há uma curva na costa ou um bosque ou colina que a esconde da vista. Ou algo._

— _Sim. E o que me preocupa é esse "algo"._

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

— _Olhe ali_ \- disse Lou quando deixaram essa tarde o fusca no estacionamento do motel.

Maxie olhou para onde ele apontava. Um menino estava de pé diante do quarto de Lou como se fizesse guarda.

— _É Sid. Por que está do lado de fora?_ — a jovem franziu o cenho —. _Acha que Stormy e Jason saíram?_

— _O jipe de Jason continua aqui._

Saíram do veículo e começaram a cruzar o estacionamento. Enquanto o faziam, entrou um carro e avançou para eles e Lou, de repente, pegou Maxie pela cintura e a tirou rapidamente dali, enquanto olhava com nervosismo o veículo.

Pararam na calçada ao lado das portas e ela pôs uma mão na dele e o olhou.

— _Por que isso?_

— _Só quero ser cauteloso_.

Ela sorriu calorosamente. O carro, enquanto isso, estacionou inofensivamente em uma vaga.

— _Eu gosto assim. Protetor e vigilante._

— _Ontem à noite tentaram atacá-la. Não podemos ter certeza de que não voltarão a tentar._

— _O de ontem à noite foi um vampiro_ — recordou ela —. _E não tentará a plena luz do dia._

Lou se encolheu de ombros e afastou a vista.

— _Só quero ter certeza de que não tenha essa oportunidade._

— _Porque se importa comigo._

— _Claro que me importo. É uma de minhas melhores amigas. Possivelmente a melhor, sabe?_

— _Sei_ — sustentou seu olhar e desejou que ele pudesse ver que havia algo mais que amizade entre eles. Mas ele já sabia. Embora o negasse, sabia. Tinha que saber.

— _Ei, senhor._

Lou afastou a vista dela e Maxie se sentiu sozinha de repente. Mas se virou com ele para o menino que estava ao lado da porta de Lou.

— _Olá, Sid_ — Lou olhou seu relógio —. _Sinto chegar tarde._

— _Não importa. Esperei._

— _Estou vendo. Por que não entrou?_

O menino franziu o cenho.

— _Você disse que nos encontraríamos aqui. Na porta._

Lou assentiu, como se aquilo tivesse todo o sentido do mundo.

— _É verdade, disse isso, não foi? Mas já estou aqui, então, pode entrar._

O menino parecia vacilante.

— _Normalmente não deve falar com desconhecidos_ — comentou Maxie —, _mas o senhor Malone é policial,então, desta vez pode._

Sid a olhou e sorriu.

— _Claro que sim. Eu sei quem é bom e quem não é._

— _Sabe?_

— _Isso._

— _E como sabe?_

— _Pelas cores. Você é laranja, vermelho e amarelo. E você é verde e azul_ — disse a Lou.

Este franziu o cenho e olhou sua roupa como se procurasse as cores em questão.

— _Acredito que fala de auras_ — disse.

— _Não, só cores_ — respondeu o menino.

Maxie sorriu e bateu na porta com os dedos. Ouviram passos e Stormy abriu.

— _Já voltaram_ — disse.

— _E estou acabada. E você?_

— _Esgotada. Mas encontrei coisas interessantes_ — sorriu ao menino —. _Fico feliz em te ver de novo, Sid. Quer comida lixo_?

O menino franziu o cenho.

— _Batatas, Coca-cola, bolas de queijo...?_

— _Sim!_

— _Sirva-se_ — Stormy se afastou e apontou para a mesa, onde havia um montão de sacolas abertas.

O menino entrou correndo e começou a comer.

Maxie se sentou em uma poltrona e apoiou a cabeça no encosto. Lou entrou direto ao banheiro, de onde voltou com duas pastilhas na mão. Tirou uma Coca-cola light do cubo de gelo e ofereceu ambas as coisas a Maxie.

— _Para a cabeça._

— _Estou bem._

— _Tome de todo jeito. Faça o que digo, certo?_

Ela assentiu e tomou os analgésicos, que engoliu com a Coca-cola. Agradeceu com o olhar e se virou para Stormy.

— _Falamos com pessoas e colocamos cartazes nas cidades mais próximas em três direções, além de encher Endover com eles. O curioso é que aqui não interessa a ninguém o que fazemos, nem por que. Não perguntam. E quando dizemos, não parecem se importar._

Stormy assentiu pensativa.

— _Os que se incomodaram em responder basicamente diziam o mesmo: "Deixem de procurar, vão para casa e esperem. Já aparecerão"._

Stormy assentiu de novo.

— _Tem sentido._

— _Por quê?_ — perguntou Maxie.

Sua amiga estendeu a mão para um montão de papéis e Maxie se fixou na impressora que havia na mesa.

— _Vocês dois estiveram ocupados_ — comentou.

— _Sim. Jason nos trouxe uma impressora, além de um fornecimento amplo de sacolas de comida e Coca-cola_ — passou o montão de páginas para Maxie e Lou se aproximou para ler por cima de seu ombro —. _Parece que desaparece muita gente neste lugar ou perto dele. Todos os que pude averiguar apareceram sãos e salvos em poucos dias ou uma semana mais tarde._

— _Asseguro que me tirou um grande peso de cima quando Stormy me disse isso_ — comentou Jason.

Maxie folheou os artigos de jornal que Stormy tinha imprimido da Internet.

— _Onde os encontraram?_

— _Normalmente a poucos quilômetros de suas casas. O estranho é que nenhuma delas parecia recordar onde tinha estado_.

Maxie franziu o cenho.

— _Me resuma isto, por favor._

— _Mulheres entre vinte e dois e trinta e oito, sem contar nossas duas garotas de dezessete. Atraentes. Esses parecem ser os únicos denominadores comuns._

— _Além disso, tem de tudo. Casadas, solteiras, mulheres de carreira, de classe operária, umas tinham filhos, outras não, e procediam de uma ampla variedade de lugares_.

— _Mas todas passavam por Endover?_

— _Parece que sim._

— _Vocês também perderam alguém?_ — perguntou Sid.

Maxie quase tinha esquecido a presença do menino. Virou-se para olhá-lo, sentado aos pés da cama, com uma tigela de bolas de queijo nos joelhos e os lábios manchados de pó laranja. A seu lado havia um dos cartazes que Lou e ela tinham levado essa manhã à gráfica. Tinha uma foto de Delia e Janie.

Lou se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao lado do menino.

— _Sim. Essas garotas do cartaz. Esta é Delia_ — disse apontando-a com o dedo —. _E esta é sua amiga Janie._

O menino olhou o quarto e posou a vista em Jason.

— _Não se preocupe_ — disse —. _Voltarão._

— _Como sabe isso?_ — perguntou Lou.

Sid se encolheu de ombros.

— _Sei._

— _Sid_ — Maxie se aproximou mais dele —. _Veio mais gente aqui procurando pessoas que tinham perdido?_

— _Sim. Mas não as encontram aqui._

— _Não?_

— _Não. Encontram elas em casa_ — o menino olhou para Jason de novo —. _Deveria ir para casa. Ela estará lá._

— _Eu não estou tão certo disso, menino_ — respondeu Jason.

— _Por isso tem tantos pontos?_

— _Pontos?_

— _Refere-se a suas cores, Sid?_ — perguntou Maxie. O menino assentiu e ela olhou para Jason —. _Sabe que eu não posso ver como você._

— _Ninguém pode_ — ele baixou a vista com certa tristeza.

— _Como são as cores de Jason?_

— _Não são boas_ — disse o menino —. _Nem sequer posso ver as verdadeiras cores, há uma nuvem escura em cima deles. Como em todas as pessoas daqui. E também manchas negras._

— _Nesta cidade todo mundo tem nuvens escuras em cima das cores?_ — perguntou Maxie.

Sid a olhou primeiro para ela e depois para Lou.

— _Minha mãe diz que está tudo na minha cabeça. Igual ao homem da noite._

— _O homem da noite?_

O menino assentiu com olhos arregalados pelo medo.

— _Acredito que eu também o vi, Sid_ — disse Lou —. _O vi ontem à noite_.

Sid piscou com incredulidade.

— _Os adultos não o vêem nunca._

— _Talvez alguns podem_ — respondeu Lou —. _Tenho certeza de que vi alguém de cabelo comprido e escuro_ — arqueou as sobrancelhas —. _Refiro-me a sua roupa. Eu não sei como são suas outras cores._

— _Não tem. Eu pensava que talvez não tivesse porque não era real, como dizia mamãe_ — Sid o olhou nos olhos —. _Mas sim tem cabelo comprido negro e roupa negra._

— _E você é o único que o viu?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Não sei. Talvez._

— _Sabe onde vive?_

Sid afastou a vista com rapidez e se tampou os olhos com o dorso da mão.

Lou se inclinou para ele.

— _Ei, não aconteceu nada. Não tenha medo._

— _Não tenho. É só que... ninguém tinha acreditado em mim antes._

Maxie captou uma ternura nos olhos de Lou que não tinha visto nunca. Um momento depois, ele abraçava o menino e dava tapinhas em suas costas.

— _Eu acredito_ — disse —. _Aqui todos acreditam. E sua mãe também acreditaria se o ar ruim não pusesse essa nuvem escura em cima de suas cores._

Sid se abraçou em seu pescoço com força. Quando por fim o soltou, afastou-se um pouco e o olhou nos olhos.

Lou devolveu o olhar um instante.

— _Me desculpe um momento. Deixei algo no carro_ — ficou em pé e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Stormy olhou Maxie com ar interrogativo.

— _Come algo mais, Sid_ — disse ela —. _Já volto_.

E saiu atrás de Lou.

Tinha sido doloroso abraçar o menino. Fazia que voltassem suas lembranças até que tinha a impressão de que só fazia um dia que tinha perdido o seu precioso Jimmy. Com os anos se endureceu. Tinha encerrado a dor em um canto escuro de sua mente e, em sua maior parte, tinha conseguido mantê-la ali. Incapacitado e impotente. Mas ultimamente... Ultimamente gotejava como uma torneira quebrada. E ardia por suas veias nos momentos mais inexplicáveis.

Algo estava abrandando sua carapaça dura e ele sabia o que era: Maxie. Para manter essa carapaça em seu lugar, era necessário que não se importasse muito com nada. Com os anos tinha conseguido cultivar sua atitude de "nada me importa" quase até a perfeição. Era o único modo de que nada pudesse feri-lo.

Maxie fazia com que se importasse. Agarrava-o pelo pescoço e o arrastava para suas aventuras e a sua vida de loucura. E embora ele pensasse que só queria paz e tranqüilidade, ela fazia que quisesse permanecer ali, em meio ao caos.

Ouviu-a aproximar-se. Reconheceu seus passos e sentiu o calor de sua presença. Ela pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

— _Sei que dói, Lou. Deve doer muito mais do que eu possa imaginar._

Ele pensou em negar, dizer que só precisava tomar ar. Mas depois de tudo, era Maxie. Ela sabia.

— _Não se parece nada com Jimmy; nem sequer tem a mesma idade, mas... esse abraço me golpeou como um martelo._

— _Sei_ — ela se colocou frente a ele —. _Sente falta dele._

— _Muitíssimo._

A jovem assentiu.

— _Eu vivi algo similar quando pensei que ia perder Stormy. E sei que isso não pode comparar-se a perder um filho_ — o abraçou pela cintura e o atraiu para si —. _Eu estou ao seu lado, Lou. Como amiga, se não puder ser nada mais, mas estou aqui. Sempre estarei._

Lou fechou os olhos com força e a abraçou também.

— _Sei. Sei._

Permaneceram assim uns momentos. Depois Lou a soltou.

— _Deveríamos voltar para dentro. Stormy pensará que perdi o juízo completamente._

Maxie sorriu.

— _Não se preocupe, não contarei de Jimmy. Eu não faria isso com você_.

Ele sabia que ela não faria. Às vezes o surpreendia dar-se conta de até que ponto confiava naquela ruiva louca.

— _Sabe de uma coisa?_ — puxou a mão dela e a puxou para a porta.

— _O que?_

— _Fico feliz de que esteja aqui._

— _Já sei_ — o sorriso malicioso que ela esboçou fez que Lou desejasse poder ser algo mais que seu amigo. Poder ser capaz de dar o amor que ela merecia. Sentiu uma pontada de desejo no peito, mas a reprimiu e voltaram juntos ao quarto.

Sid elevou a vista assim que entraram.

— _Eu sei onde vive o homem da noite_ — disse —, _mas é melhor não ir lá_.

Lou se aproximou e se agachou para ficar a sua altura.

— _Se não souber onde vive, como vou ter certeza de que não vou lá? Poderia ir por engano._

O menino franziu o cenho pensando naquilo. Apertou os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

— _É na ilha. Na água. Só se pode ver do farol._

— _Ahhh, claro, o farol. E o farol está...?_

— _Tem que ir andando. Está nesse caminho sujo mais à frente da cidade._

Lou despenteou seu cabelo.

— _Obrigado, filho. Ajudou muito._

— _Sim?_

— _Sim_ — Lou tirou uma nota de vinte dólares e o deu —. _Para você. Coloca em seu cofre, certo?_

— _Certo_ — Saltou da cama e correu à porta, mas se deteve e virou para abraçar Lou. Depois partiu a toda velocidade.

Lou se virou devagar.

— _Acredito que terá que tirar esse menino desta cidade_ — comentou Stormy com suavidade —. _Se algo do que acredita que sabe é certo..._

— _É ridículo_ — interveio Jason —. _Não pode saber nada. E o que são essas tolices de um "homem da noite"? Parece que viu muitos filmes de monstros._

Maxie olhou para os outros com ar interrogativo. Lou assentiu. Stormy, mais devagar, também.

— _Jason_ — disse —. _Sid é a única pessoa desta cidade que não parece... apagada, quase sedada. E acredito que sei por que._

— _Acha que alguém está drogando a água?_

— _Não. Acredito que toda esta cidade está sob a influência de um vampiro._

— _Um vampi...? Já estamos outra vez com os vampiros, Max? —_ Jason começou a sorrir, mas seu sorriso se apagou ao ver o olhar dela —. _Acha que minha irmã foi levada por um vampiro?_

— _Não disse nada antes porque não queria te assustar, mas o homem que veio atrás de mim... era um vampiro._

Jason a olhou nos olhos. Engoliu saliva com força.

— _Não sei o que dizer. Parece-me que não acredito. Que não quero fazê-lo._

Afastou-se uns passos com ar confuso.

— _Sid está em perigo_ — disse Maxie —. _Sobretudo se alguém se der conta de que é imune ao tipo de poder que tem esse vampiro sobre todos os outros habitantes daqui._

Stormy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Acha que esse tipo faria mal a um menino?_

— _Delia e Janie são quase umas meninas_ — respondeu Maxie. Jason se virou para olhá-la.

— _Mas não fez nada a elas_ — quando viu que todos o olhavam, continuou _—. Até onde sabemos. De todo jeito, nunca fez nada, assim podemos supor que... Se fosse um ser diabólico, por que todas as outras mulheres apareceram ilesas?_

— _Não sei_ — respondeu Maxie —, _mas tem razão. É melhor pensar assim._

— _Estou de acordo com Jason_ — interveio Stormy —. _Não acredito que seja capaz de matar ninguém._

Lou a olhou nos olhos.

— _Em que se baseia essa opinião?_

Stormy se encolheu de ombros.

— _Não sei. Uma intuição?_

— _Sid disse que estava economizando para ir a um colégio privado_ — comentou Lou —. _O que acham se ele tiver a oportunidade de visitar um com todos os gastos pagos? Colocamos um par de centenas de dólares para um quarto em um albergue juvenil, dinheiro para a viagem e o inscrevemos._

— _Se sua mãe estiver de acordo, pode ser que funcione_ — respondeu Maxie.

— _Eu posso procurar um colégio na Internet_ — interveio Stormy —. _Preparar tudo._

— _Faça com que fique pelo menos três dias_ — sugeriu Lou _—. Se sua mãe se afastar um tempo daqui, talvez limpe a cabeça e pense duas vezes antes de voltar._

— _Podemos ligar para ela quando estiver fora e ver se se mostra razoável. E sugerir que não tenha pressa em voltar._

— _Certo_ — assentiu Lou —, _E enquanto isso..._

— _Enquanto isso_ — disse Maxie, esfregando as mãos —. _Nós temos que visitar uma ilha._

Em todo Endover só havia um lugar onde alugar botes. Estava situado em um edifício que parecia um palheiro na beira da água, e na parte dianteira tinha escritas as palavras "Aluguel de botes de Endover". Havia vários cais e meia dúzia de lanchas a motor de diferentes tamanhos, algumas amarradas no cais e balançando-se serenamente na água; outras presas a ganchos uns metros fora do alcance das ondas que lambiam com gentileza e perseverança a borda de areia e pedrinhas.

— _Isto é muito bonito_ — murmurou Stormy quando saíram do jipe de Jason. Permaneceu um momento olhando a vista: água azul escura salteada de cristas brancas pequenas até onde alcançavam os olhos.

— _É bonito_ — assentiu Maxie —. _Eu gosto do mar_ — respirou fundo o ar marinho, mas em vez de sentir-se revitalizada, fez-a bocejar. Suspirou e seguiu Lou, que já se dirigia à entrada, uma porta pequena ao lado de outra muito maior, com um sinal na parte superior que dizia: "Escritório".

Lou bateu duas vezes com os dedos, abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça.

— _Olá? Há alguém?_

Um homem baixinho e magro apareceu. Estava se barbeando, vestia um macacão de trabalho e secava as mãos em um pano. Sorriu com dentes brancos e uniformes e levou uma mão à boina de cor verde oliva.

— _Vamos_ — disse —. _No que posso servi-los?_

— _Stan, certo?_ — perguntou Lou, olhando a placa que levava no macacão. Estendeu a mão —. _Lou Malone._

— _Fico feliz em conhecê-lo. Temo que não tenham vindo em um bom momento._

— _Não?_

— _Não. Não tenho lanchas disponíveis. Suponho que queriam alugar uma._

— _Sim, queríamos._

O homem jogou a boina para trás e passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

— _Sinto muito._

Lou franziu o cenho.

— _Está dizendo que todas essas lanchas estão alugadas?_

— _Só as que funcionam. Esta última semana tivemos muitos problemas com os motores._

— _Ah, sim_? — Stan assentiu.

— _E suponho que não conhecerá outro lugar onde possamos alugar uma lancha por aqui._

— _Este é o único. Voltem amanhã ou depois e possivelmente possa dar algo a vocês. Certo?_

— _Claro_ — respondeu Lou —. _Voltaremos._

O homem assentiu. Maxie abriu a boca para protestar, mas Lou pôs uma mão no seu braço e a olhou nos olhos e ela ficou em silêncio e foi com os outros até o jipe. Lou não falou até que se afastaram do lugar.

— _Alguém acreditou no que disse Stan?_ — perguntou.

— _Para mim as lanchas pareciam em bom estado_ — respondeu Maxie —. _E não é possível que estejam todas avariadas._

— _Eu penso o mesmo. Mas ele não parecia estar mentindo._

Jason franziu o cenho diante do comentário.

— _Lou foi policial durante vinte anos e sabe perceber quando alguém mente —_ explicou Maxie—. _Acerta mais vezes que um detector de mentiras. E acha que dizia a verdade?_ — perguntou.

— _Embora não tenha sentido, sim. Ou pelo menos que ele acreditava que era a verdade._

Maxie franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça a um lado.

— _Tinha uma expressão vazia nos olhos_ — disse Stormy — _. Como tantos outros nesta cidade._ Lou suspirou _._

— _Vamos um momento pela costa. Tem que haver um bote em alguma parte que possamos pedir emprestado ou roubar. Estamos ao lado do mar, não?_

Uns oito quilômetros depois, Maxie pensou que tinham encontrado o que procuravam. Um bote que balançava gentilmente nas ondas, preso a um cais e sem uma casa à vista.

— _Pare aqui_ — disse.

Pararam o carro e olharam ao redor.

— _O que acha?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _O que acho?_ — Lou a olhou —. _Acho que não é nosso._

— _Você disse pedir emprestado ou rouba_ r — recordou ela.

— _Esperava que fosse o primeiro._

A jovem se encolheu de ombros.

— _E é. Vamos pegá-lo emprestado._

— _Sem permissão. Isso é roubar._

— _Uma vez policial, sempre policial_ — suspirou ela.

— _Como sabemos que está bem?_ — perguntou Jason.

Saíram do jipe e se aproximaram da borda da água.

Maxie olhou o bote e suspirou.

— _Não tem motor e olhem esse buraco no fundo. Essas cordas não são para evitar que se afaste flutuando, mas para evitar que afunde._

— _Isso resolve a questão do roubo._

Maxie franziu o cenho e se inclinou sobre o bote.

— _Olhem esse buraco. Qual a probabilidade de que se choque com uma rocha que provoque um buraco assim? É quase um círculo perfeito. E bem no centro._

— _Pode acontecer_ — respondeu Lou.

— _Parece que o golpearam com um martelo —_ Maxie olhou para Stormy, que por sua vez olhava algo distante. Virou-se para lá e viu a parte superior de um farol, apenas visível atrás de uma curva.— _Lou_ — disse —. _Olhe._

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Temos que ir ali_ — comentou Stormy.

Maxie pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

— _Está bem? Parece um pouco..._

— _Estou bem_ — ela piscou e sacudiu a cabeça —. _Temos que ir ao farol._

— _Certo. Iremos._

Voltaram para o jipe. Stormy tirou o mapa da cidade e encontraram o dedo pequeno que assinalava uma península. Não mostrava nenhum farol, mas era o único lugar do mapa que encaixava com aquela posição. E ao que parece, não havia estradas que chegassem até ali. Muito estranho. Mas por fim encontraram um caminho de terra pouco transitável que terminava em uma grade com muitos sinais de "Proibido o acesso". Jason saiu para abrir a grade e moveu a cabeça. Apontou para um cadeado e uma corrente.

— _Parece que terá que continuar a pé_ — murmurou Maxie.

Lou parecia nervoso.

— _Acredito que Stormy e você deveriam voltar para o motel. Jason e eu exploraremos isto._

— _Deixa de ser cavalheiresco. Somos tão capazes como vocês_ — respondeu Maxie —. _Além disso, no momento, só temos um veículo. Ou vamos juntos ou não vamos._

Ele suspirou.

— _Não penso em ceder_ — adiantou ela —. _Então, pode deixar de pensar em mais razões._

Lou assentiu e saiu do veículo. Os quatro saltaram a grade e seguiram andando pelo caminho de terra. Percorreram mais de um quilômetro e meio, mas acabaram por avistar o farol. Saíram do caminho rodeado de árvores na clareira formada pelo dedo de terra que parecia fazer sinais ao mar para que se aproximasse. Na ponta se levantava o farol, um pouco inclinado, branco em outro tempo e necessitado agora de uma mão de pintura. No telhado faltavam telhas e havia vidros quebrados nas janelas de cima. Os que seguiam intactos estavam cobertos de imundície e pó.

— _Este lugar não é usado há anos_ — sussurrou Max; e em seguida se perguntou por que sussurrava. Aquele lugar tinha algo que impulsionava a baixar a voz.

Aproximaram-se do edifício e Lou apontou o mar.

— _Olhem. Aí está a ilha que mencionou Sid. Disse que só se via do farol._

— _Acha que o homem da noite vive aí?_ — perguntou Stormy.

Lou se encolheu de ombros.

— _Impossível_ _saber. Primeiro de tudo, vamos examinar o farol._

Jason os seguiu em silêncio. Maxie sabia que aquilo devia ser muito doloroso para ele, não sabendo o que podiam encontrar dentro.

Caminharam juntos até a única entrada visível, uma porta vermelha pequena e com a pintura desgastada e uma maçaneta suja de bronze. Maxie tentou, mas não girou.

— _Que estranho!_ — comentou —. _Quem se importa em fechar um lugar que tem a metade das janelas quebradas?_

Lou se encolheu de ombros. E embora se mostrasse resistente a roubar, não parecia colocar empecilhos à invasão de moradia. Colocou-a a um lado, pegou a maçaneta e golpeou com o ombro a porta, que se abriu sem muita resistência. Maxie olhou dentro e Lou se colocou ao seu lado, pôs uma mão no seu braço e olhou o lugar com atenção.

Não havia rastros de presença humana. O pó e as teias de aranha cobriam tudo. As tábuas do chão eram antigas e inacabadas, com espaços grandes entre elas. Lou apontou para baixo.

— _Rastros de pés no pó. Olhem._ —Todos olharam.

— _Alguém esteve aqui recentemente_ — comentou Maxie.

— _Mais de uma pessoa_.

Maxie assentiu.

Entraram e seguiram as pisadas, que levavam a uma porta desmantelada, e quando Lou a abriu de um empurrão, viram umas escadas que baixavam em espiral.

— _Alguém trouxe por acaso uma lanterna?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Eu_ — Jason se adiantou, tirando sua lanterna. Tocou Maxie com o cotovelo —. _Será melhor que volte. Acontece alguma coisa com Stormy. Está muito estranha desde que entramos. Lou e eu investigaremos isto._

Maxie não duvidou. Olhou atrás deles. Stormy estava sentada no chão debaixo de uma janela com as costas apoiada na parede e a vista cravada no vazio. Maxie correu para ela enquanto Lou e Jason baixavam as escadas.

— _Stormy? O que aconteceu?_

— _Não sei, não sei_ — disse a interpelada —. _Há algo..._ — levou as mãos à cabeça, fechou os olhos e começou a balançar-se levemente.

— _Dói algo?_

— _É... Eu..._

— _Me diga algo, por favor!_

Stormy deixou de balançar-se e levantou a cabeça com olhos furiosos e chamejantes... e muito negros. Olhou Maxie e sussurrou:

— _Vitlpea banana un cade in curse._

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Lou desceu as escadas atrás do raio de luz que Jason apontava para o chão. E de repente já não pôde avançar mais porque uma porta com grades tipo cela bloqueava o caminho.

— _Jesus Cristo!_ — exclamou Jason. Lou pegou a lanterna e iluminou a porta. Puxou ela e a abriu entre gemidos de suas dobradiças. Enfocou a fechadura, que parecia operacional. E as grades eram tão fortes que não acreditava que uma pessoa normal conseguisse sair dali se a deixassem presa.

Entrou e moveu lentamente a lanterna pelo interior da cela. Era um lugar redondo, igual ao farol. Pequena, de pouco mais de quatro metros de diâmetro, com paredes de pedra e argamassa, chão de terra. Iluminou o chão em busca de pistas. Sentia-se já aliviado de que não houvesse corpos esperando-os e esperava não encontrar outras amostras de violência. Passou o raio de luz pelo chão.

— _Espere!_ — disse Jason—. _Volte um pouco. Vi algo._

Lou voltou a lanterna um pouco e iluminou algo brilhante, que lançava reflexos. Estreitou os olhos.

Parecia...

Jason se adiantou, colocou-se de joelhos e levantou o objeto.

— _É um prendedor de cabelo. Uma presilha_ — murmurou.

Lou o olhou e Jason se virou para ele.

— _É de Delia_ — fechou os olhos —. _Meu Deus! Esteve aqui... neste buraco. Deve ter se sentido aterrorizada._

— _Não há razão para pensar que não continue viva_ — comentou Lou; embora desconfiasse de Jason, nesse momento se compadecia dele.

— _Lou!_

Os dois homens se viraram para ouvir o grito de Maxie. Lou subiu correndo e Jason se levantou e o seguiu. Quando chegaram acima, viram que Maxie retrocedia afastando-se de Stormy, que se levantava devagar do chão a olhando fixamente com o rosto retorcido em uma careta.

— _Ce ti-e saris, infrunte ri-e pus!_ _—_ gritou. E se lançou sobre Maxie com um grito, com as mãos levantadas como garras.

— _Que demônios...?_ — gritou Jason.

Lou se colocou na frente de Maxie, agarrou Stormy pelos ombros ela arranhou seu rosto e começou a dar muros nele para se soltar. Até que parou de repente e caiu com os olhos em branco.

Lou a segurou contra ele e a levantou em velo, surpreso como seu corpo parecia inerte e sem vida.

— _Terá que tirá-la daqui —_ se virou e Maxie gritou.

— _O que foi?_ — perguntou ele.

—A _rranhou-o muito!_

— _Não importa, estou bem_ — declarou ele com firmeza —. _Vamos levá-la para o carro._

A jovem assentiu e começou a andar para a porta.

— _Não sei o que aconteceu. Estava sentada no chão parecendo enjoada e parecia que sofria, embora não tenha certeza. E, de repente, se levantou e se jogou contra mim gritando em uma língua que não conheço._

— _O que fez com as últimas coisas que disse... as que eu anotei?_

— _Enviei por e-mail a um lingüista da Universidade da Pennsylvania. Ainda não soube de nada, mas não é fácil usar o computador sem que ela saiba. Fica no seu quarto._

Lou assentiu; a cabeça de Stormy caía para trás em seus braços como se fosse de uma boneca de pano.

— _Acredito que deve apressar esse lingüista assim que voltarmos. E acredito que, neste momento, não deve se importar de fazer diante dela. Se não gostar, sinto muito._

— _Estou de acordo. O que encontrou no porão?_

— _Uma cela_ — respondeu Jason —. _Uma jaula pequena e escura com chão de terra e barras de aço. E o prendedor de cabelo de Delia._

— _Oh, Santo céu!_ — murmurou Maxie —. _Então ela esteve ali._

— _Esteve_ — respondeu Jason. Parecia zangado, mais furioso do que Maxie o tinha visto antes _—. Matarei esse filho da mãe._

Maxie engoliu saliva.

— _Temos que ir à ilha. Deve ser ali onde mantêm as garotas._

— _Esta noite não_ — respondeu Lou.

— _Mas..._

— _Ouça, o que sabemos até o momento? Sabemos que lutamos com um vampiro que parece ter o costume de seqüestrar mulheres, apagar sua mente e liberá-las. Sabemos que o chefe de polícia certamente está junto com ele e que o resto da cidade participa de boa vontade ou está sob uma espécie de... influência. Temos que usar o senso comum. Estamos em minoria e começa a escurecer. Não queremos ir contra esse bastardo na escuridão. Estamos em desvantagem e precisamos aproveitar ao máximo tudo o que possa nos ajudar. Temos que voltar para o motel agora mesmo._

Maxie não queria esperar. Só Deus sabia o que podiam estar sofrendo aquelas garotas... se é que na verdade estivessem na ilha. E se continuavam vivas.

— _Não compreendo_ — disse Jason —. _Se esse tipo for de verdade um... um vampiro... o que faz com as garotas que leva lá?_

Maxie olhou para Lou nos olhos e viu que estavam muito escuros. Compreendeu que ele também estava zangado. Zangado porque a tinham atacado e porque havia duas adolescentes a mercê de um vampiro descarado.

— _A única coisa que sabemos com certeza é que as devolve ilesas_ — respondeu.

— _Mas... o que faz com elas até esse momento?_

Lou fechou os olhos. Maxie afastou a vista.

— _Acham que... alimenta-se delas?_

— _Minha opinião é que sim_ — confessou Lou.

Jason lançou um xingamento e pareceu capaz de chegar ao assassinato.

— _Não é tão ruim como você imagina_ — disse Lou —. _Não há dor. E se apaga sua memória e as deixa ilesas, certamente sua irmã não corre um perigo iminente. De fato, corre menos perigo que Maxie neste momento com sua melhor amiga._

A jovem pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

— _Stormy não me teria feito mal, Lou_.

Ele a olhou.

— _Há pouco era tão forte como um homem. Não sei que diabos está acontecendo, mas... acredito que não era Stormy. Acredito que não era ela de forma alguma._

Maxie sustentou seu olhar. Estava de acordo com ele. A pessoa a que acabava de ver gritando em uma língua estrangeira não era Stormy.

— _Seus olhos mudaram outra vez. Eram de uma cor diferente._

Lou apertou os lábios, mas não disse nada.

— _Me deixe levá-la um momento_ — se ofereceu Jason —. _Quando me cansar, passo outra vez para você._

Lou assentiu e pôs Stormy em seus braços. Aproximou-se de Maxie e passou um braço por seus ombros.

— _Está sangrando_ — disse ela.

— _Melhor eu que você._

— _Obrigada. Sempre está do meu lado para me salvar_.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

— _E sempre estarei_ — tocou os arranhões do rosto e olhou o sangue que havia em seus dedos.

— _No motel tenho pomada anti-séptica_ — disse ela —. _O médico deixou para a cabeça. Curarei seus arranhões assim que voltemos._

O primeiro impulso de Lou foi dizer que podia fazer sozinho, mas pensou melhor e ficou em silêncio.

Maxie passou um braço pela sua cintura e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— _Devo dizer que estou começando a me assustar. Não sei com que classe de vampiro estamos lutando, mas tem que ser muito poderoso. Se for capaz de manter a uma cidade inteira sob seu domínio... E talvez também exerça algum tipo de controle mental sobre Stormy._

— _A questão é por que ela e não nós._

Maxie moveu a cabeça. Já via a grade e o céu se escurecia aos poucos. Lou a soltou.

— _Meu turno._

Jason passou Stormy, que abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, piscando.

— _Stormy?_

Ela olhou para Maxie com o cenho franzido. Olhou depois para Lou e arregalou os olhos.

— _O que aconteceu com você?_

Lou relaxou. Era a voz de Stormy e falava inglês. E seus olhos tinham a cor adequada.

— _Maxie, Lou está sangrando_ — disse Stormy —. _O que aconteceu? Onde... onde estamos? Onde está o farol?_

— _Estamos retornando_ — respondeu Lou —. _Desmaiou outra vez. E eu tive um mau encontro com um... esquilo furioso. Não foi nada_.

Stormy franziu o cenho e olhou de novo para Max; estava claro que não acreditava.

— _Relaxe_ — disse Lou.

— _Por que me leva nos braços?_

— _Já disse que desmaiou outra vez._

— _Mas já posso andar. Abaixe-me._

Embora não gostasse da idéia, Lou obedeceu.

Stormy se endireitou, mas os joelhos se dobraram e teve que agarrar-se a Lou. Recuperou-se, fincou os pés no chão e o soltou.

— _Maldição! Um enjôo, nada mais._

— _Tem certeza que está bem?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Certeza_ — olhou a todos e, embora Maxie e Lou fingiam que não acontecia nada estranho, Jason a olhava como se fosse um cão raivoso a ponto de atacar.

— _Meu Deus!_ — sussurrou Stormy —. _O que aconteceu?_

— _Vamos, deixe que eu ajude você a pular a grade_ — interveio Maxie —. _Falaremos disso no motel, certo?_

Stormy se aproximou da grade, mas se deteve de repente e olhou as mãos. Levantou-as com os dedos abertos e olhou para Lou piscando.

— _Tenho as unhas quebradas... há sangue. Meu Deus! Fui eu que fiz isso em você,não é verdade?_

Lou suspirou.

— _Ouça, teve um lapso momentâneo..._

— _Uma experiência fora de seu corpo ou algo assim_ — disse Maxie.

— _Eu fiz isso. Não posso acreditar... por que eu...?_ — levou as mãos à cabeça —. _Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_

Stormy não tinha estado tão assustada em toda sua vida, nem sequer quando tinha metido uma bala no seu corpo um homem que a tinha atraído ao apartamento de Lou porque queria culpá-lo pelo assassinato dela. Então não tinha tido tempo de assustar-se. Tinha cruzado a porta, ouvido um ruído seco e sentido sua cabeça cair para trás. Não tinha havido dor, nem tempo para ceder ao pânico.

O de agora era muito diferente. Sentia-se atacada, mas não do exterior. Esse atacante parecia golpeá-la de dentro, do interior de sua mente e de seu corpo.

E não sabia como acontecia.

— _Não tem bom aspecto_ — Maxie entrou ao seu lado no quarto de Lou. Tinha tentado convencê-la que fosse ao seu, mas Stormy sabia que tinha trabalho. E de toda forma, sabia que não poderia dormir _—. Vou mandar Jason comprar algo para o jantar. Direi que traga algum chá para você._

— _Obrigada, mas gostaria de mais hambúrgueres, batatas fritas, um milk-shake e algo de beber que me estimule._

Maxie sorriu. Stormy pôde ver o alívio em seus olhos e jurou que tentaria agir como sempre... embora não se sentisse como sempre de jeito nenhum.

— _E os outros?_ — perguntou —. _Calorias para todos?_

— _Me parece bom, e mataria por uma cerveja para acompanhar_ — respondeu Lou.

— _Espere_ — Maxie se aproximou do telefone, tomou a caderneta que havia ao lado e fez uma lista —. _Coca-cola light, seis latas de cerveja, hambúrgueres e batatas fritas para todos?_

— _E um milk-shake de chocolate_ — acrescentou Stormy.

A mera idéia fazia que seu estômago se revirasse, mas se confessasse isso, Maxie se preocuparia ainda mais com ela... se é que isso era possível.

Maxie anotou algo e estendeu a caderneta a Jason.

— _Quer ir buscá-lo?_

Stormy o olhou. Estava horrível, com um aspecto tão ruim como certamente tinha ela. Tinha círculos ao redor dos olhos e parecia enjoado e confuso. A jovem duvidava que tivesse interesse em sair com ela depois do que acabava de ver. Agora parecia ter medo dela, embora, quem poderia culpá-lo por isso?

— _Eu não posso comer_ — respondeu Jason. Olhou pela janela distraído —. _Mas irei buscá-lo. Não há nada mais que possa fazer neste momento. Meu Deus! Quero que volte já. Isto está me matando._

— _Tudo sairá bem, Jason. Uma noite mais e amanhã iremos a essa ilha custe o que custar_ — prometeu Maxie.

Ele assentiu, arrancou a primeira folha da caderneta e saiu do quarto.

Maxie lambeu os lábios.

— _Também precisamos que alguém procure algumas dessas outras mulheres. Falar com elas para ver se conseguimos descobrir algo._

Stormy assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Eu poderia começar isso esta noite._

— _Esta noite você deveria descansar. Depois do que aconteceu..._

— _O que é que aconteceu? —_ interrompeu Stormy _—. O problema é que não sabemos o que aconteceu. Não sabemos_ — olhou para Lou, que tinha entrado no banheiro e lavava o rosto na pia —. _Como pude fazer isso e nem sequer me lembrar?_

— _Não sei._

Stormy moveu a cabeça, aproximou-se da cama e se sentou.

— _Deveriam me prender até que saibamos o que está acontecendo. Só Deus sabe o que posso chegar a fazer. Tenho a sensação de que estou perdendo o controle de meu corpo, de que há um desconhecido que se apropria dele a vontade_ — fechou os olhos —. _E é uma sensação horrível._

— _Deve ser_ — Maxie se sentou ao seu lado.

— _O que você acha que é, Maxie?_

— _Não sei._

Stormy a olhou nos olhos.

— _Tem uma teoria. Vamos, você sempre tem uma teoria. O que acha que está acontecendo?_

Maxie apertou os lábios, baixou a vista e lançou um olhar rápido ao banheiro. Lou tinha fechado a porta e ela ouviu abrir o chuveiro e supôs que não podia ouvi-la.

— _Me parece que tem algo a ver com o coma._

— _Eu também pensei nisso. Mas não compreendo..._

— _Lembra que quando saiu dele disse que tinha se perdido? Que tinha vagado por um lugar escuro, incapaz de encontrar seu caminho de volta? E que lá encontrou a minha irmã?_

— _Morgan, sim. Lembro. Ela me ajudou a encontrar o caminho de volta_ — Stormy baixou a cabeça —. _E ela também lembrava. Reconheceu-me quando me viu, embora não nos conhecêssemos antes._

— _O que significa que, de certo modo, foi real. Esse lugar a que foi. Pôde se relacionar com outras pessoas, com outros... seres._

— _Suponho que sim. Sim._

— _Lembra se encontrou com alguém mais enquanto estava lá?_

Stormy franziu o cenho.

— _Não... Não._

— _Parece insegura._

Stormy encolheu de ombros. Tinha havido outros encontros, mas tinham sido consigo mesma. Tinha visto sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, cenas de sua infância. Tinha visto sua primeira infância, tempos felizes com seus pais. Viu-se encontrando com Jason e Maxie na segunda série e como ficaram amigos desde o começo. Havia visto muitas coisas.

Mas nada disso contava.

— _Houve outros. Gente que passava rapidamente por nós. Pensávamos que eram pessoas que não estavam... presas ou perdidas como nós. Que elas sabiam onde se supunha que estavam... era como um desfile de almas que passavam voando como cometas, para o outro lado ou dele. Foram em ambas as direções. Parecia que nós estávamos em uma espécie de... estação de passagem. Um ponto intermediário. Mas além delas, não vi ninguém mais._

— _Pois eu acredito que possivelmente sim. Pode ser que não se lembre ou que nem sequer fosse consciente disso, mas acredito que alguém... ou algo... voltou aqui contigo._

Stormy ficou sem fala. A teoria de Maxie encaixava tão bem com o que ela havia sentido que lhe dava calafrios.

— _Pode ser uma espécie de... não sei. Acha que algo entrou em seu corpo enquanto você estava fora dele? Que algo se instalou aí e agora não quer partir?_

Stormy fechou os olhos.

— _Uma... espécie de posse?_

— _Quando acontece isso, seus olhos mudam de cor. Sua voz muda. E não posso ter certeza, mas acredito que fala em outra língua. É como se fosse outra pessoa._

Stormy não pôde parar o soluço que subiu pela sua garganta e esteve a ponto de afogá-la. Dobrou-se sobre si mesmo, abraçada a sua cintura, lutando contra uma sensação de pânico que não queria abandoná-la.

Maxie acariciou suas costas e seus ombros.

— _Pode ser que esteja equivocada, poderia ser outra coisa, mas..._

— _Tenho a sensação de que está certa. Meu Deus, Max! Quero que saia de mim. Como faço que saia de mim?_

— _Não sei. Mas prometo que descobriremos._

Quando Jason Beck chegou ao restaurante, já era de noite. Saiu do jipe e procurou a entrada, mas o vampiro não o deixou entrar. Rodeou o seu pescoço com um braço por trás e antes que Beck pudesse piscar, jogou-o em um beco e o empurrou contra a parede de tijolo.

— _O que acha que está fazendo, Jason Beck?_

— _Ah, por favor, tome cuidado_!

O vampiro afrouxou a pressão do braço, mas não o soltou.

— _Não tenho intenção de ir com cuidado contigo. Você tinha ordens. Disse que fosse paciente e esperasse instruções. E você deixou que esses bastardos fofoqueiros entrassem no meu farol._

— _Eu não podia detê-los sem me delatar. Quer me soltar, por favor? Não vou fugir._

O vampiro o soltou e ouviu seus pensamentos. Pensava: _Este não é um homem, é um vampiro. O animal que tem a vida de minha irmã em suas mãos._

Jason plantou os pés no chão com mais firmeza e ajeitou a jaqueta, que tinha subido à altura dos ombros.

Levantou o queixo.

— _Tudo isto é necessário? Não poderíamos falar tomando uma cerveja dentro do restaurante? Ninguém nesta cidade vai desafiá-lo._

O vampiro esboçou um sorriso lento e deliberado.

— _Certo. E o que é isto, então... uma tentativa de ser meu amigo? Não funcionará, Jason Beck. Eu não tenho amigos. E nunca bebo... cerveja_ — seu sorriso se apagou —. _Mas você já sabe disso, certo? O que descobriu no farol?_

— _Vi onde prendeu a minha irmã. Meu Deus! Que classe de monstro pode colocar uma garota jovem em um buraco assim?_

O vampiro sentiu uma pontada de remorso e teve que baixar a vista, mas só um instante.

— _As garotas estiveram muito pouco tempo ali. Asseguro que neste momento estão em um lugar luxuoso, como você mesmo viu quando foi vê-las. Têm cinema, piscina e inclusive uma sauna. Minha casa tem todas as comodidades. Desfrutam de comidas de gourmet e dos melhores cuidados, e seguirão fazendo-o enquanto você cumpra minhas instruções ao pé da letra_ — franziu o cenho ao ver os olhos de Jason, escurecidos por seus pensamentos de pesadelo —. _Seus medos são infundados. Eu não a provei. Eu não gosto de meninas. Deixe de se torturar com esses pensamentos e se concentre no que terá que fazer._

Notou que Jason não sabia se acreditava nele, mas que confiava que o que dizia era certo.

— _Tenho entendido que os microfones dos telefones dos quartos do motel já não funcionam._

— _Isso não foi por mim, mas sim por Malone, o ex-policial. Encontrou um em seu quarto e achou os demais. Se eu o tivesse parado, teria sabido que ocultava algo._

O vampiro olhou-o nos olhos, na mente, e assentiu.

— _Não importa. Posso segui-los sem ajuda eletrônica._

Jason engoliu saliva e assentiu.

— _Fiz o que me pediu. Consegui que Maxie e Stormy viessem aqui. Não sei mais o quer de mim._

O vampiro arqueou suas sobrancelhas escuras.

— _Oh, muito mais. Encontrei parte da informação que a mulher chamada Maxie reuniu sobre... certos assuntos. Mas ainda não sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre ela. E menos ainda o que preciso saber sobre a outra mulher, a que chama Stormy. Ela me interessa muito mais._

Jason levantou a cabeça com rapidez.

— _Que interesse pode ter nela?_

— _Isso não é teu assunto. Está... doente?_

Jason negou com a cabeça.

— _Há uns meses deram um tiro na sua cabeça. Passou um tempo em coma. Agora parece haver... efeitos secundários. Ou algo._

— _Ou algo?_

Jason se encolheu de ombros.

— _Algumas vezes perde o sentido. Antes parece ficar em branco e... não sei como descrevê-lo... é como se perdesse o juízo._

O vampiro estreitou os olhos, mas na mente do jovem não pôde encontrar nada que indicasse que mentia.

— _O que descobriram os médicos quando a levaram ao hospital?_

— _Nada. Não encontraram nada. Malone parece pensar que é você que está brincando com sua mente._

— _Eu não sou. Se acontecer algo, não se deve a nenhuma interferência por minha parte. Você... tem sentimentos por essa... Stormy?_

— _Somos amigos, nada mais._

O vampiro assentiu.

— _E fará bem em procurar não passar daí._

Jason franziu o cenho.

— _Que diabos significa isso?_

— _Não deve tocar na mulher chamada Stormy. Compreende?_

Jason não respondeu. Estava zangado, muito zangado, mas sabia que não podia desafiar o homem que estava diante dele. Que não tinha nenhuma possibilidade contra ele. Jason não era tolo.

E o vampiro pensou que era melhor assim.

— _Preciso das mulheres, das duas. Tem que trazê-las para minha ilha sem o homem._

— _Não. Ouça, se quer falar com Maxie, por que não vai ao motel e pergunta o que quer saber? Asseguro que não se negará a dizer algo se souber que a vida de minha irmã depende disso._

O vampiro sustentou seu olhar. O de Jason era intenso e decidido.

— _Trará as mulheres à ilha. De noite, só de noite e sem esse Malone. Se o fizer, liberarei sua irmã e sua amiga. Se não..._

— _São minhas amigas —_ Jason quebrou a voz —. _Não posso entregá-las assim._

— _Não tenho intenção de fazer nenhum dano a elas._

Jason moveu a cabeça.

— _E como diabos quer que acredite nisso?_

— _Não me importo se acredita ou não. Preciso das mulheres e você me entregará isso. Encontre um jeito._

Jason baixou a cabeça.

— _Tentarei._

— _Três noites contando a partir de agora. Se na meia-noite da terceira noite não as trouxer até mim, virei buscá-las. Haverá derramamento de sangue. Seu sangue, de Malone e a de sua irmã. Compreende?_

Jason assentiu, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos.

O vampiro sabia que não vacilaria em trair suas amigas para salvar a sua irmã.

Jason elevou a cabeça e, quando o vampiro se despediu, secou a umidade dos olhos. Dirigiu-se ao restaurante esforçando-se por deixar de tremer.

Maxie olhou a página que estava imprimindo e a tirou com impaciência da impressora.

— _Onde diabos está Jason com a comida?_

Mal acabou de falar quando alguém bateu na porta. Stormy foi abrir e Jason entrou com os braços carregados de sacolas. Stormy pegou uma, colocou na cama e tirou as seis latas de cerveja e dois pacotes de seis latas da Coca-cola.

— _Vamos precisar de gelo._

Jason já tirava o conteúdo da outra sacola, que continha hambúrgueres e batatas fritas.

— _Algum problema?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Não. O serviço era um pouco lento. Esta cidade precisa de mais restaurantes._

Maxie pensou que seu tom era muito animado, muito ligeiro, como se fosse falso, forçado.

— _O que vocês fizeram?_ — perguntou Jason.

— _Repassamos a lista de vítimas. Pessoas desaparecidas que apareceram depois. Algumas delas estão perto daqui. Ou pelo menos estavam quando escreveram os artigos. Stormy as está localizando pela Internet. Pensamos que poderíamos falar com elas._

— _Boa idéia_ — disse Jason.

Maxie deixou de lado a folha de papel.

— _Tenho alguns telefones. Ligarei depois de jantar._

— _Esta noite?_ — ele parecia surpreso.

— _Claro, esta noite. Por que esperar? Quanto antes descubramos tudo o que possamos, melhor para Delia._

Ele assentiu.

— _Por quê? Há alguma razão pela qual acha que deveríamos esperar?_

— _Não_ — a negativa dele foi muito rápida —. _Não, nenhuma. Só estou surpreso. Trabalham depressa._

— _É a única velocidade que conhece_ — respondeu Lou —. _Mas antes vamos comer._

 _Maxie sorriu e afastou o computador para deixar lugar na mesa para que se sentassem para jantar._

— _Organizamos o de Sid e sua mãe. Stormy pediu um favor a um amigo que tem muitos contatos. Amanhã ligarão de um colégio privado. Acredito que tudo irá bem._

— _Fico feliz_ — respondeu Jason —. _Quanto antes o menino saia deste buraco infernal, melhor._

Vários hambúrgueres, batatas fritas e Coca-colas mais tarde, Maxie digitou um número com certo nervosismo. Olhou o relógio para ter certeza que não era muito tarde para ligar. Não eram ainda nove horas, então, pensou que não havia problema.

Lou, sentado ao seu lado, olhava a lista de nomes que havia na folha impressa.

— _Começamos de cima?_ — perguntou.

Ela assentiu. Stormy pegou a extensão que havia perto da cama e dobrou as pernas sob ela para escutar.

— _Diga?_ — respondeu uma voz suave e profunda de mulher.

—Olá. Quero falar com Lisette Campanelli.

Houve uma pausa.

— _Quem é?_

— _Meu nome é Maxine Stuart. Investigo o desaparecimento de duas garotas perto da cidade de Endover._

— _Sinto muito. Não está disponível._

Maxie decidiu tentar de novo.

—Lisette, por favor. São garotas do colégio.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado.

— _Só quero falar com você. Nada mais. Vou vê-la onde você quiser._

Ouviu um suspiro.

— _Não servirá de nada. Não sei nada disso._

— _É mais do que eu_ _sei_ — respondeu Maxie —. _Sei que você desapareceu um tempo sob circunstâncias parecidas. Acredito que aconteceu a elas o mesmo que aconteceu com você._

— _Espero que esteja errada._

— _Então se lembra de algo?_

De novo se fez silêncio. Maxie lutou para ser paciente e dar tempo à mulher. Por fim a ouviu suspirar.

— _Verei você, mas em nenhum lugar perto de Endover._

— _Compreendo._

— _Você está lá agora? —_ perguntou a mulher.

— _Sim._

— _Nesse lugar acontece algo estranho. Não deveria ficar aí_ — houve uma pausa —. _Em Manchester há um Starbucks._

— _Só um?_ — riu Maxie, em um esforço para tirar o peso da conversa.

— _Vários_ — respondeu a mulher —. _Mas direi como chegar ao que estou falando._

Maxie olhou ao seu redor em busca de um mapa e viu que Stormy já tinha um mapa aberto na cama. Stormy tampou seu telefone com a mão e sussurrou.

— _Está a sessenta quilômetros._

— _Lisette, Manchester está a sessenta quilômetros daqui._

— _Eu não vou me aproximar mais de Endover. Risquei uma linha invisível na metade deste estado e não penso em cruzá-la. Não me peça que o faça._

— _Está bem, não farei. Posso estar em Manchester em uma hora. A cafeteria estará aberta?_

— _Eu já não saio de noite, senhorita Stuart. Mas a verei pela manhã. Às dez é muito cedo?_

Maxie queria inspecionar a ilha pela manhã. Era vital fazê-lo.

— _Seria melhor às doze._

— _Às doze. Posso dizer o caminho?_

Stormy já tinha uma caderneta e um lápis e assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Sim_ — murmurou Maxie.

A mulher disse o caminho, que Stormy anotou.

— _Obrigado, Lisette_ — disse Maxie quando terminou.

— _Verei você amanhã._

Lisette desligou. Maxie respirou fundo, arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou ao seu redor.

— _Isso não foi fácil._

— _Esperava que fosse?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _Não. E não espero que seja mais fácil com as demais pessoas da lista_ — Maxie olhou para Stormy —. _Acha que temos tempo suficiente para ir à ilha?_

— _Sim, se pudermos sair logo. O que significa que temos que encontrar um bote._

— _Se não conseguir encontrar um, penso roubá-lo_ — declarou Maxie —. _Fale você com a próxima pessoa da lista, Stormy. Está em Massachusetts. E a próxima vive no norte, em Maine. Teremos que dividir a lista se quisermos falar com todas._

— _Com sorte, encontraremos as garotas antes de ter que ir a alguma dessas entrevistas._

— _Mesmo que seja assim, acredito que deveríamos continuar com isto. Esse bastardo tem que parar._

Stormy assentiu e levantou o fone. Maxie discou o número, já que a lista estava mais perto dela.

— _Esta se chama Mary Ann Prusinski_ — disse.

Quando terminaram, tinham cada uma duas entrevistas para o dia seguinte. Maxie iria primeiro a Manchester e depois a Newport, outros sessenta quilômetros para o interior. Stormy iria ao sul, a Boston e depois pararia em Lowell no caminho de volta. Maxie tinha pensado que uma das duas teria que deslocar-se ao norte, a Maine, para ver a quinta mulher da lista, mas quando ligou, soube que a mulher havia se suicidado.

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Deveria ter esperado. Depois de tudo, estava há séculos esperando. Já teria que estar acostumado.

Mas não era assim. E por isso se encontrava no motel, movendo-se devagar na escuridão de porta em porta. Colocava em cada uma delas a palma na porta, fechava os olhos, abria sua mente e a buscava... a única que havia sentido desde que chegou ali. A única cuja fotografia o tinha sobressaltado daquele modo. Quem era? Por que o distraía sua presença até a loucura?

— _Desculpe... há algo que possa fazer por você?_

Esticou-se para ouvir a voz atrás dele e se perguntou como podia estar tão absorto por aquela mulher para permitir que um mortal o surpreendesse tão facilmente. Estudou rapidamente o homem que tinha atrás. Jovem, ingênuo... Gary, o encarregado do motel. Um dos seus, um boneco de pano impulsionado a fazer sua vontade, a proteger seus segredos, embora ele não soubesse. Gary era tão fiel que tinha deixado inconsciente a uma dessas mulheres quando a tinha surpreendido espiando. Quando ele foi atender o chamado do menino, pensava que era a loira a que estava no chão e estava decidido a levá-la consigo à ilha e furioso com o menino. Se lhe tinha feito algo...

Mas o golpe não tinha importância; e a vítima era a mulher equivocada.

Virou-se devagar e olhou ao Gary aos olhos.

— _Está sonhando_ — disse —. _Isto só é um sonho. Volte para sua cama e esqueça que me viu. Esqueça isso._

Gary não piscou. Tinha os olhos fixos e muito abertos.

— _Um sonho_ — murmurou.

— _Isso. Só um sonho. Esqueça, Gary. Vá para cama e esqueça_ — moveu a mão ante os olhos do jovem.

Gary se virou e foi arrastando os pés para o escritório do motel, onde entrou por uma porta traseira e foi diretamente para seu quarto e sua cama.

O vampiro assentiu com satisfação e voltou sua atenção à porta; apoiou a mão nela, tratando de captar sua presença.

Sim. Ela estava do outro lado. Dormindo profundamente na cama. Tão profundamente que nenhum sonho enfeitiçava sua mente.

Moveu a mão no trinco e notou que cedia. Abriu a porta e entrou devagar.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha visto a mulher estranha a que chamavam Stormy. Seu cabelo curto, suave e pálido, complementava-se muito bem com seu delicioso rosto. Seus olhos eram grandes e em forma de amêndoa e suas maçãs do rosto pareciam esculpidas pela mão de um criador amoroso. O nome ia bem, pois era fácil sentir a tormenta que vibrava em seu interior, inclusive nesse momento. O vampiro fechou os olhos e se aproximou da cama; deteve-se a um lado, desejoso de deixá-la dormir enquanto explorava os cantos mais profundos de sua mente.

Mas o que encontrou ali o sobressaltou de tal modo que se afastou com um suave estremecimento. A mulher não era uma... eram duas. Outro ser vivia em seu interior. Escondido nas profundidades ocultas de sua mente e dormindo agora, como a ela. Mas forte, e crescendo em força.

Ela se moveu. No quarto ao lado, alguém estava acordado e em movimento. Mas não pôde resistir à tentação de tocá-la. Só uma vez. Baixou a mão até seu cabelo e fechou os olhos ao sentir sua suavidade na palma. E logo passou os dedos pela bochecha dela, desejando que não despertasse.

Ela abriu os lábios e murmurou em sonhos. Palavras na língua nativa dele, palavras que o sobressaltaram bem no fundo. _Iubirea ca moartea e de tare_

— _O amor é mais forte que a morte_ — sussurrou. Fixou os olhos no rosto dela —. _Quem é você?_

A única coisa que viu na mente dela, ao estudá-la mais a fundo, foi sua intenção de ir na manhã seguinte à ilha... levando consigo seus amigos.

Ele não podia permitir isso. Não à luz do dia nem com Malone. Aquele homem era um adversário muito forte para permitir que espiasse sua morada.

Por sorte, tinha modos de impedir que fossem ali de dia. Ele se encarregaria disso.

Precisava saber mais dessa mulher, dessa Stormy. Mas para isso precisava afastá-la dos outros, de seus protetores. Precisava dela a sós, longe de todos os outros.

Os movimentos no quarto ao lado se fizeram mais fortes e compreendeu que não demorariam a descobri-lo se não partisse. Não estava preparado para isso. Ainda não. Não tinha acumulado informação suficiente sobre essas mulheres... sobre o que faziam. Só tinha descoberto o suficiente para saber que eram perigosas para ele. Que tudo aquilo — incluindo a aparência de Stormy — podia ser parte de um plano para destrui-lo. Tinha que descobrir mais sobre elas antes de fazer algum movimento.

Além disso, não queria ter que tomá-la à força nem fazer mal a seus amigos no processo. Se fizesse, ganharia seu ódio, coisa que desejava evitar. Por isso tinha que ir. Mas resolveria o mistério daquela mulher, do poder que tinha sobre ele e da sensação que não podia ignorar que estavam destroçando lentamente a alma dela.

A primeira coisa que ouviu Maxie ao despertar pela manhã foram os ruídos de uma furiosa tempestade. Muito vento, relâmpagos e trovões tão altos que apenas se ouvia os golpes na porta.

Saltou da cama e foi abrir. Lou, Stormy e Jason entraram pingando.

— _Quando começou isto?_ — perguntou Maxie, que fechou a porta contra a tempestade.

— _Ao amanhecer_ — respondeu Lou. Tirou o agasalho impermeável e o sacudiu _—. Vai ser um inferno ir à ilha com este tempo_.

— _E mais ainda encontrar um bote para chegar lá_ — acrescentou Stormy.

Maxie correu para o banheiro e voltou com toalhas. Deu uma a cada um.

Jason moveu a cabeça enquanto secava o rosto e o cabelo.

— _Não podemos. Com esta tempestade não podemos nem tentar._

— _Mas é preciso_ — protestou Maxie —. _As garotas já estão há muito tempo a mercê desse maníaco._

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

— _Poderíamos acabar afogados no processo. E quem as ajudaria então?_

 _Lou baixou a cabeça._

— _Talvez passe. Possivelmente se esperarmos até a tarde..._

— _Eu não quero esperar, Lou._ — Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela soube em seguida que ele também não queria.

— _Não é seguro, Maxie._

— _Para quem?_ — ele afastou a vista —. _Isso que penso. Caso se tratasse só de você, ou de você e Jason, iriam apesar da tempestade. Sabe que tenho razão_ — suspirou ela. Colocou uma mão no seu braço —. _É muito amável que queira nos proteger, mas Stormy e eu não somos fêmeas frágeis que precisam de um homem forte que cuide de nós. Podemos fazê-lo._

— _Não temos bote._

— _Pois voltaremos para o lugar de aluguel de lanchas e desta vez não aceitaremos um "não" como resposta._

— _Não_ — disse Jason. Olhou-a de frente —. _Eu contratei vocês, não foi? O que significa que trabalham para mim. É minha irmã que está desaparecida e meu dinheiro que paga tudo isto. A decisão é minha._

Maxie o olhou piscando.

— _Não posso acreditar. Você deveria ser o que mais pressionasse para chegar lá quanto antes possível._

Ele baixou a vista.

— _Eu quero recuperar as garotas mais do que possa imaginar, mas não podemos ir lá esta manhã. Assim não. Esperaremos para ver se a tempestade passa. Vocês têm visitas a fazer. Liguem para as mulheres para ver se podem adiantar as entrevistas. Lou e eu acompanharemos cada uma de vocês. Possivelmente quando voltarmos o tempo se limpou_.

Maxie fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir um xingamento. Por que diabos Jason estava tão decidido? Era possível que Lou tivesse razão e ele ocultasse algo?

— _É um vampiro_ — interveio Lou —. _Não pode fazer nada às garotas durante o dia. Estarão seguras até que possamos ir lá._

Maxie não gostava nada de adiar a exploração da ilha, nem de deixar aquelas pobres garotas ali um minuto mais do que o necessário. E seu instinto dizia que o melhor era encontrar um modo de ir lá apesar da tempestade.

Entretanto, supunha que eles tinham razão. Esperar que passasse a tempestade era melhor que afogar-se na tentativa. E o vampiro não podia machucar as garotas durante o dia.

No café da manhã, pediram comida a domicilio, enquanto ela ligava para as mulheres para trocar a hora das entrevistas. Também ligou para Lydia, que disse que tinha pedido um vidro para substituir o da porta da mansão e que certamente o instalariam antes que Maxie voltasse.

A tempestade continuou igual, sem perder intensidade, até que Lou e ela estiveram no carro, a caminho das entrevistas com as sobreviventes do vampiro. Os limpadores de pára-brisa golpeavam freneticamente contra o dilúvio.

Mas quando saíram de Endover, as nuvens escuras pareceram acabar e logo desapareceram totalmente. As estradas mais à frente da cidade estavam secas e os céus secos e brilhantes.

— _Jesus!_ — murmurou Lou.

Maxie moveu a cabeça e tentou mostrar-se positiva sobre o atraso forçado.

— _Para Stormy será muito bom sair dessa cidade_ — comentou.

— _E também não será ruim para nós. Embora não sei se eu gosto que só conte com a ajuda de Jason_.

Maxie se encolheu de ombros.

— _Também não gosto muito, mas ela insistiu. Acredito que teria preferido ir sozinha, mas pensou que isso faria com que Jason se sentisse excluído e que podia ficar louco sem nada mais para fazer a não ser esperar sozinho no motel_ — engoliu saliva —. _Agora me pergunto se não estaria mais segura sozinha. Jason... começo a achar que tem razão. Que nos oculta algo._

Lou estendeu o braço e lhe deu um tapinha na mão que ela tinha apoiada no assento.

— _Pode ser que sim, mas adora Stormy. Se fosse sozinha e tivesse um desses transes dela, o que aconteceria? É melhor que Jason a acompanhe. Sabe o que acontece e pode ajudá-la se necessário. Além disso, todos levamos celulares._

— _Sim. E milagrosamente, funcionam assim que saímos de Endover. E essa tempestade se centrava também sobre a cidade. Que poder deve ter esse tipo para poder controlar o tempo?_

— _Não sabe se foi ele._

— _Pode ser que você não saiba, mas eu acredito que tem feito algo à cidade e que por isso os celulares não funcionam ali._

Lou baixou a janela.

— _Eu já me sinto melhor, e com certeza Stormy também._

— _Assim espero. Tenho muito medo por ela, Lou._

— _Eu também, querida. Teve notícias do linguista?_

A jovem assentiu.

— _Ontem à noite mandei outro e-mail e disse que era urgente. Respondeu-me antes de uma hora, mas não vi até esta manhã. Fui ver o correio enquanto Stormy estava no banho._

— _E...?_

— _Disse que não pode ter certeza, tendo em conta que o que enviei estava escrito de ouvido, mas que acredita ser algo eslavo, possivelmente romeno._

— _Não posso acreditar nisso._

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Parece surpreso._

— _Esperava que fossem palavras sem sentido. E esse homem tentou traduzi-lo?_

— _Se fosse romeno, ele acredita que diria algo como: "que vive pela espada, perecerá pela espada"._

— _Isso foi o que disse quando eu me preparava para disparar no lobo?_

— _Sim._

— _E o outro? O que sussurrou quando acariciava seu pescoço?_

—" _Não é tão negro como o pintam"_ — Maxie se estremeceu ao repetir a tradução —. _Que diabos pode significar isso, Lou?_

— _Não sei. Não tenho nem idéia_ — ele a olhou de soslaio —. _Disse para_ _Stormy?_

— _Ainda não. Tenho medo de alterá-la ainda mais. Mas suponho que terei que dizer._

— _Sim. Claro que sim._

Tomou a sua mão um momento e ela se deixou consolar por sua força e desejou, como sempre, que pudesse lhe dar mais.

Mary Ann Prusinski era uma mulher alta de uns trinta anos. Chegou ao lugar da entrevista, um café de Boston, vinte minutos atrasada, e quando por fim apareceu, Stormy já quase se dispunha a partir. Mas entrou no café, com o cabelo negro preso em um coque atrás da cabeça e um traje cinza apagado que Stormy adivinhou ser destinado a passar despercebida. Nada nela chamava a atenção. Podia ter sido bela, com seus enormes olhos escuros e seu nariz aristocrático, mas não era... era comum até não poder mais.

— _Mary Ann?_ — Stormy se levantou quando a mulher se aproximava da mesa que ocupava com Jason.

— _Sim. Você é a senhorita Jones?_

— _Me chame Stormy; todos o fazem._

A mulher olhou para Jason com nervosismo.

— _Quem é você?_

— _É meu amigo, Jason Beck_ — apresentou Stormy—. _Uma das garotas desaparecidas é sua irmã._

— _Entendo._

Jason se levantou e estendeu a mão. A mulher negou com a cabeça, tirou a cadeira vazia e se sentou.

— _Sinto por sua irmã_ — disse —. _Mas temo que não vou poder ajudá-los muito. Já disse por telefone que não me lembro do que aconteceu durante o  
tempo que estive... desaparecida._

— _Sei_ — respondeu Stormy _—. Nenhuma lembra_.

Aquilo chamou a atenção da mulher.

— _Nenhuma? Há mais?_

— _Quase uma dúzia._

— _Sem contar a minha irmã e sua amiga_ — acrescentou Jason.

Chegou uma garçonete, que pôs um copo de água com gelo diante de cada um deles e passou a cardápio. Começou a recitar os especiais e Stormy levantou a mão.

— _Deixe-nos um momento?_

A garçonete assentiu e se afastou depressa.

Mary Ann piscou surpresa.

— _Não... compreendo._

— _Nós também não_ — respondeu Stormy —. _Só sabemos que muitas mulheres desapareceram da face da terra quando passavam por Endover ou perto dali. E que todas voltaram a aparecer uns dias ou uma semana mais tarde sem recordar onde tinham estado nem o que tinha acontecido._

— _Meu Deus!_

— _Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer algo que nos ajude a entender o que está acontecendo._

Mary Ann negou lentamente com a cabeça.

— _Mas eu não me lembro._

— _Sei, sei. Mas há outras coisas, além das lembranças, que podem nos dar alguma pista._

— _Que tipo de coisas?_

— _Não sei. Sofreu algum dano físico durante seu... desaparecimento?_

— _Não. Voltei perfeitamente sã._

— _E mentalmente?_

A mulher lançou um olhar penetrante.

— _Não estou louca, senhorita Jones._

— _Já sei. Referia-me a... houve alguma diferença em você emocional ou mentalmente? Desenvolveu algum costume que não tivesse antes? Medos, fobias, depressão?_

A mulher piscou... e baixou a cabeça.

— _O que, Mary Ann?_ — pressionou-a Stormy—. _Do que se trata?_

A mulher levantou a mão.

— _Agora tenho medo da escuridão, antes não_ — elevou a cabeça —. _E há... sonhos._

— _Pesadelos?_

— _Não exatamente._

A mulher olhou para Jason, que captou a indireta.

— _Vou ao toalete. Não demorarei_ — se levantou da mesa e as deixou sozinhas.

Quando partiu, Mary Ann se inclinou para Stormy.

— _Nos sonhos estou paralisada, não posso me mover. E há um homem. e... faz-me algo._

Stormy franziu o cenho.

— _Atacaram você sexualmente, Mary Ann?_

— _Não. Ou pelo menos, os médicos não encontraram sinais disso. E ele não me toca... nos sonhos. Pelo menos não com as mãos. É como... se o fizesse com a mente. E me... me morde._

Stormy tinha se inclinado para diante. Mas essas palavras a fizeram se endireitar.

— _Bebe de você_ — murmurou. Mary Ann assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Meu psicólogo diz que minha mente encheu o tempo perdido com fantasias, coisas que tirei de novelas ou filmes._

— _Mas o que você acha?_

— _Eu não sei o que pensar._

Stormy cobriu uma mão dela com a sua.

— _Sinto muito. Deve assustá-la muito._

A mulher negou com a cabeça.

— _Não. É quase... erótico_ — fechou os olhos rapidamente e tirou a mão —. _Embora me dê vergonha de admitir._

— _Não há por que. Você não tem culpa._

Mary Ann fechou os olhos um momento e Stormy pensou que estava combatendo as lágrimas.

— _Acredita que poderia desenhá-lo com certa semelhança? Tentou alguma vez?_

A mulher abriu os olhos.

— _Como pode saber isso?_

— _Se o desenhou?_

Mary Anna se inclinou para a bolsa que descansava no chão ao lado de sua cadeira. Tirou uma pasta e a passou a Stormy com mãos trementes.

Stormy abriu a pasta.

Um homem a olhou da página. O desenho a lápis parecia observá-la com uma intensidade que enchia seu estômago de nós. Rosto longo e estreito, lábios cheios, uma covinha no queixo, cabelo comprido moreno. E uns olhos profundos e penetrantes.

— _Você não acredita que é real?_ — sussurrou Mary Ann.

— _Não sei —_ respondeu Stormy.

Mas sim sabia. Ele era real. Ela o tinha visto antes... em sua mente.

A sua cabeça começou a dar voltas. Sentia-se enjoada e inundada por um ruído branco.

— _Senhorita Jones?_

Stormy apertou o eixo do nariz e combateu o enjôo que se aproximava.

— _Posso ficar com ele —_ conseguiu perguntar.

— _Sim. Sim, é obvio?_ — a mulher olhou ao redor do café —. _Tenho a sensação de que ele está aqui. Observando._

— _É de dia. Está segura. Mas... deveria ir._

— _Deveria..._

— _Vá. Agora_ — Stormy se apoiou na cadeira, apertou ambas as mãos aos lados da cabeça e fechou os olhos com força. Um instante depois, Jason estava ali com as mãos nos ombros dela.

— _Aguenta. Stormy. Aguenta, não se deixe levar_ — ajudou a levantar-se.

— _Foi embora? Onde está...?_

— _Mary Ann se foi. Tudo está bem._

— _Pegue os desenhos_ — sussurrou ela.

Ele pegou a pasta e a bolsa dela. Stormy pensou em deixar umas notas na mesa, uma gorjeta para a garçonete, já que não tinham chegado a pedir nada, mas Jason já a tirava do café. Colocou-a no jipe e pôs o cinto.

— _Venha aqui._

Sentou-se diante do volante e estendeu um pedaço de tecido.

Stormy compreendeu que era um guardanapo branco do café.

—J _ogue-se para frente e abaixe a cabeça._

Ela assim fez. Ele pôs o tecido na parte de atrás do pescoço dela. Frio. Estava cheio de gelo, que certamente tinha tirado do copo de água. Stormy suspirou.

— _Melhor?_

— _Já direi isso._

— _Quer voltar para o motel?_

Ela pegou o guardanapo para que ele pudesse voltar a usar as mãos.

— _Não. Vamos à próxima entrevista._

— _Mas..._

Stormy respirou fundo.

— _Está passando, estou bem_ — o olhou nos olhos —. _Olhe, meus olhos são da cor certa, não?_

— _São da cor perfeita_ _—_ ela forçou um sorriso.

— _E continuo falando inglês. Acredito que o gelo funcionou._

— _Ou mais provavelmente, você fica mais forte quanto mais nos afastamos desse lugar._

— _Talvez —_ ela apontou com a cabeça as chaves que ele sustentava na mão _—. Vamos. Passa o tempo e na volta temos que parar em Salem._

— _Em Salem? Por quê?_

— _Ontem investiguei um pouco na Internet e encontrei uns livros que podem ser que me ajudem a descobrir o que está acontecendo comigo. Em Salem há uma loja estranha onde tem dois deles._

Jason assentiu.

— _Certo. Mas se voltar a acontecer..._

— _Se voltar a acontecer, me amarre se for preciso, mas não me deixe fazer mal a você. Promete isso?_

Ele assentiu, mas ela não estava certa que o dissesse a sério. Jason pôs o motor em marcha.

Quando voltavam para Endover, pela tarde, Maxie já estava pensando no jantar. O seu estômago grunhia e não precisamente porque desejasse pizzas, nem hambúrgueres.

— _Pergunto-me se continua chovendo_ — murmurou —. _Certamente não. Já é quase de noite. A viagem durou mais do que esperava. E quando escurecer já não precisa nos manter longe da ilha._

— _E uma tempestade natural não é provável que dure um dia inteiro_ — respondeu Lou.

— _Sempre tão cético_ — respondeu ela —. _O que acha se esta noite jantássemos em um restaurante de verdade?_

— _Acho bom. Mas Stormy e Jason estarão nos esperando no motel._

— _Freie um pouco. Ligarei para eles antes que entremos na área sem sinal._

 _Stormy respondeu em seguida. Sua voz soava cansada, nervosa._

— _Olá, sou eu. Descobriu algo?_

— _Nada do outro mundo. E vocês?_

— _Coisas macabras. Contarei isso quando nos virmos. Onde está?_

— _Estaremos em Endover em vinte minutos. Por quê?_

— _Por que não nos vemos nesse restaurante da costa? Que vimos anunciado outro dia no caminho do lugar de aluguel de lanchas, lembra? Tenho fome de comida de verdade e gosto que me sirvam. Quando chegarmos será de noite e precisamos decidir o que vamos fazer a seguir._

— _Certo. Por que não? Lembro do anúncio. O restaurante está fora dos limites de Endover, então, não pode ser ruim._

— _Tem certeza que quer ir? Tem voz de cansada._

— _Estou bem. Vemo-nos em meia hora ou menos._

Stormy desligou. Maxie fechou o telefone e franziu o cenho.

— _Está estranha._

— _Acha que vai acontecer de novo?_

— _Não sei. É, pode ser que o restaurante tenha sido má idéia._

— _É boa idéia. Você precisa de uma pausa e ela também. Se acontecer algo, Jason e eu poderemos lutar com isso._

Maxie se disse que era ilógico acreditar que tudo iria bem sempre que Lou estivesse ao seu lado. Ilógico e pouco realista. Mas era o que sentia e em sua maior parte o considerava certo. Embora fosse ilógico.

Lou e ela estavam mais perto, assim foram os primeiros a chegar ao restaurante. Não havia nem rastro da tempestade, nem chuva, nem nuvens, nem sequer no caminho para Endover; mas já começava a entardecer.

O restaurante era um edifício grande branco, cuja parte de trás estava formada em sua maior parte por painéis de vidro, de modo que quase todas as mesas olhavam ao oceano. Ao longo da costa havia luzes que se acendiam quando caía a escuridão para manter a vista viva. Era muito bonito.

Lou pediu mesa para quatro e uma maitre, usando calças negras, blusa branca e uma faixa negra ao redor do pescoço, os levou até uma mesa colocada ao lado dos vidros. A Maxie aliviou muito olhá-la nos olhos e ver que a olhava uma mulher de verdade e não uma zumbi em transe. Pediu vinho, decidida a relaxar um pouco. Lou pediu café e um copo grande de água com gelo, certamente porque queria estar limpo.

A garçonete levou as bebidas, deixou o cardápio e se afastou.

— _Isto é muito bonito_ — comentou Maxie —. _Deveríamos voltar os dois sozinhos algum dia._

— _Não sei se quero incluir Endover em minha lista de lugares de férias._

Maxie se encolheu de ombros.

— _Não importa. Em Easton há muitos lugares bonitos que tem vista para o mar._

Ele assentiu.

— _Pensou mais nisso, Lou?_

— _No que?_

Maxie suspirou.

— _Em trabalhar conosco em Easton. Ir viver lá._

Lou respirou fundo.

— _Não vou mentir. É verdade que pensei nisso, mas não estou certo de que seja boa idéia._

— _Por quê?_

— _Querida, já falamos sobre isso._

— _Não, não falamos. Você me deu incontáveis razões, nenhuma das quais vale nada, de por que não podemos estar juntos como casal. Mas nunca me deu nenhuma razão para que não possamos trabalhar juntos._

— _Porque são as mesmas._

Maxie tomou um gole de vinho e pensou nisso.

— _Ou seja, que não acha que pudéssemos estar tanto tempo juntos sem... aprofundar nossa relação._

— _Eu não disse isso_.

Ela franziu o cenho.

Ele pegou seu copo de vinho e tomou um gole. Quando voltou a deixá-lo, assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Certo, rendo-me. Tem razão, acredito que se estivermos juntos todo o tempo, sim... tenho certeza que ocorreria algo._

Ela sorriu.

— _Sou irresistível pra você._

— _Bastante_ — ele afastou a vista assim que disse e Maxie adivinhou que teria gostado de poder retirar essa palavra.

— _Isso não danificaria nada, Lou. Só melhoraria as coisas._

— _Arruinaria você, moça. E eu não vou fazer isso._

— _Lou, querido, ainda não entende? Não pode apagar seu coração. Acredita que o tem feito, mas não é assim. Negar algo não faz com que desapareça. E fingir que nãolhe importo não faz que seja certo._

Lou olhou à porta, mas ela sabia que a tinha ouvido, lia em seus olhos. Era possível que estivesse escutando, para variar? Poderia chegar finalmente até ele? Quase tinha medo de pensar que pudesse ocorrer.

— _Aí chegam Stormy e Jason_ — ele se levantou e os saudou agitando a mão.

Maxie suspirou decepcionada. Teria gostado de seguir mais tempo com aquela conversa. Pela primeira vez sentia que estava fazendo progressos.

O restaurante foi enchendo pouco a pouco, mas ainda havia muitas mesas vazias. Stormy os viu e os saudou também com a mão, mas para Maxie seu sorriso pareceu forçado e seu andar menos alegre e vivaz que outras vezes.

— _Teve um dia duro_ — murmurou, mas se levantou e abraçou sua amiga—. _Olá, querida. Parece esgotada_.

— _Foi um dia comprido e interessante_ — comentou Stormy.

Jason tirou uma cadeira e a jovem se sentou. Maxie voltou para seu assento também. E Lou fez gestos à garçonete, enquanto Jason se sentava por sua vez.

Duas garçonetes correram a tomar os pedidos de bebidas de Jason e Stormy e partiram em seguida.

— _E então?_ — perguntou Lou —. _O que descobriram?_

Stormy respirou fundo.

— _As duas mulheres contaram coisas muito similares. Ambas desenvolveram um medo à escuridão. As duas têm... sonhos perturbadores._

— _Sobre um homem que bebe delas?_ — perguntou Maxie.

Stormy a olhou nos olhos.

— _As suas também?_

— _Sim. Uma o tinha pintado._

— _Uma das minhas o desenhou a lápis._

As duas alcançaram suas bolsas ao mesmo tempo. Maxie tirou uma miniatura com uma moldura ovalada, o retrato de um homem com olhos negros poderosos e cabelo comprido escuro. O passou a Stormy e tomou a pasta. Abriu e conteve o fôlego.

— _Idêntico_ — comentou.

Stormy assentiu e mostrou a miniatura a Jason sem ao menos olhá-la. Maxie se perguntou por que Jason apertou os lábios e assentiu. Maxie folheou os desenhos e Lou se inclinou sobre a mesa para olhá-los.

— _É macabro_ — comentou Stormy.

— _Se for real, não_ — replicou Lou —. _E acredito que já não podemos duvidar de que é, sobretudo depois de havê-lo visto cara a cara_ — tocou um dos desenhos com o dedo indicador —. _É o mesmo homem que tentou agarrá-la na outra noite, Maxie. É nosso vampiro_ —. Maxie fechou os olhos.

— _Já começamos outra vez._

— _Acredito que é hora de que peçamos reforços_ — disse Lou _—. Sua irmã. Dante, alguns amigos deles..._

A jovem negou com a cabeça com firmeza.

— _Até que não estejamos seguros do que nós enfrentamos, não. Diabos. Lou, veio até mim. Há a probabilidade de que queira colocá-los nisto... talvez seja um tipo de armadilha para eles. Talvez procure uma espécie de vingança ou algo parecido._

— _Mas como, diabos, saberia que você estava relacionada com outros de sua classe?_ — perguntou Lou. A seguir baixou a cabeça e respondeu ele mesmo a sua pergunta —. _A invasão. Que diabos, ocorreu na primeira noite que você saiu da casa._

— _E só levaram o computador_ — assentiu Maxie —. _Está decidido. Não vamos colocar mais vampiros nisto. Poderia ser um vilão, um assassino dos de sua classe. Não seria a primeira vez que um vampiro se volta contra os seus._

Jason olhava aos dois com ar sombrio. Stormy pôs uma mão no seu braço.

— _Isso não significa que tenha feito algum mal a Delia. As outras mulheres deixou partir; não há motivo para pensar que agora vá trocar de tática._

Maxie fechou a pasta e a devolveu a Stormy, que a meteu na bolsa que tinha ao lado. Maxie olhou então a bolsa, negra com alças trançadas e um logotipo na parte dianteira.

— _Teve tempo de ir às compras?_ — perguntou.

Stormy assentiu.

— _É material de investigação._

Maxie subiu a bolsa a seus joelhos e olhou em seu interior. Dentro havia dois livros grossos que cheiravam a mofo e tinham as páginas amareladas. Olhou os títulos. "Casos históricos de posse demoníaca" e "Ritos de exorcismo: guia para os clérigos". De um deles caiu um cartão. Maxie o recolheu e o leu. Era de uma hipnotizadora de Salem.

Lambeu os lábios e voltou a deixar o cartão no livro.

— _Boa escolha_ — comentou —. _Leremos juntas._

— _De acordo._

— _Mas antes vamos comer, não é? Estou morta de fome._

Stormy se animou um pouco.

— _Eu também._

Abriu o cardápio, mas Maxie teve a impressão de que não o lia.

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Maxie não tinha conseguido levar de novo Lou à cama desde aquela primeira noite. Tinha passado a noite anterior em seu quarto do motel e ele não tinha comentado nada, embora, a julgar por suas olheiras, a jovem adivinhava que passou a noite em claro. Não se dava conta de que dormiria melhor com ela nos braços? Mas não, ele preferia andar pelo cômodo e aguçar os ouvidos se por acaso ouvisse algum ruído que indicasse problemas. Maxie sabia o que ele fazia porque ela fazia o mesmo, em um esforço para proteger Stormy. Talvez o melhor seria que se deitassem todos juntos. Assim se economizariam problemas e preocupações.

Mas ele não pediu, então, ela saiu do carro depois de jantar e foi para seu quarto. Não havia nem sinal da tempestade. O céu estava claro e o vento se converteu em uma brisa gentil.

Às doze horas e três minutos, Maxie ouviu o ruído de uma porta fechando. Havia cochilado, mas correu a sua porta e abriu um pouco.

Stormy caminhava pelo estacionamento. Usava uma camisola e meias. Nada mais. Maxie agarrou a manta extra que havia aos pés da cama, porque era mais rápido do que ir ao armário colocar casaco e sapatos. Jogou a manta nos ombros e correu para fora. Quando passou na frente da porta de Lou esteve a ponto de chamá-lo, mas decidiu ver antes o que acontecia e continuou andando.

Atrás do motel não havia grande coisa. Um contêiner cheio de lixo. Uma faixa estreita de pavimento que dava a volta da parte dianteira. E, além disso, uma extensão de grama sem cortar, que terminava em um grupo de árvores magras.

Stormy cruzou o campo e se dirigiu para as árvores. Maxie engoliu saliva com força e desejou ter avisado a Lou. Mas já era tarde. Se voltasse agora, arriscava perder Stormy de vista. Tirou a manta dos ombros, deixou-a cair sobre a grama e continuou andando. Pensou em chamar sua amiga, mas não sabia qual seria o melhor curso de ação.

Continuou andando. Por todos os poucos metros pisava em ramos pontudos e pedras. Tropeçava e se esforçava por evitar as dificuldades do chão, mas não era fácil na escuridão.

Stormy não tinha esses problemas. Avançava com passo firme; ou caminhava por intuição ou não se importava com o desconforto dos pés nus no chão do bosque, nem com os ramos no rosto.

Maxie afastava os ramos ao andar e pensava que ela era a coisa mais ruidosa que havia no bosque essa noite. Stormy, entretanto, não parecia fazer nenhum ruído ao andar. Ou talvez ela não pudesse ouvi-lo devido ao próprio. Começava a ser difícil não perder de vista sua amiga.

E de repente já não era difícil, era impossível, porque Stormy tinha desaparecido.

Maxie tentou ver na escuridão, mas não pôde identificá-la. Correu para o ponto onde a tinha visto pela última vez. O bosque acabava ali, de repente e sem prévio aviso. Maxie saiu a um escarpado e se deteve de repente. O declive caía em um mergulho, formado por terra, pedras e areia. Ali só crescia grama. No fundo havia água, uma baía pequena onde o mar lambia a borda. A um lado da praia havia um bote e uma figura clara e imóvel jazia a seu lado.

— _Stormy!_

Maxie se pôs em movimento e começou a descer. A superfície estava solta e cedia sob seus pés. Suas pernas escorregavam e ela se jogava para trás em um esforço por manter o equilíbrio. Pouco depois, suas mãos agarravam o chão a suas costas e seu traseiro e suas pernas se deslizavam depressa, embora ela cravasse os calcanhares e tentasse frear a descida. E logo chegou ao fundo e se endireitou como pôde para correr para onde jazia Stormy no chão.

A camisola de sua amiga estava molhada e as ondas chegavam às suas pernas. Maxie ficou de joelhos e a agarrou pelos ombros.

— _Stormy? Vamos, acorda —_ levantou a parte superior do corpo em seus braços e olhou seu rosto imóvel. Era evidente que havia caído. Teria quebrado o pescoço?

— _Stormy? Por favor, fale algo!_

— _Continua viva. Não há por que se assustar._

Maxie levantou a cabeça para ouvir uma voz profunda de homem que não pertencia nem a Lou nem a Jason. Viu-o de pé na borda com as ondas lambendo seus pés e a brisa do mar afastando o comprido cabelo negro dos ombros. As nuvens se afastaram e a luz da lua banhou seu rosto. O mesmo rosto que tinha visto essa noite nos desenhos de suas vítimas.

O seu instinto dizia que se afastasse, mas não o fez. Em vez disso, levantou-se para colocar-se entre Stormy e ele.

— _Se souber o que é melhor pra você, irá embora daqui_ — disse.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Valor? Ou estupidez?_

— _Certamente as duas coisas. Mas saia daqui antes que meus amigos cheguem e cravem uma estaca no seu traseiro_ — era muito consciente que não tinha nenhuma arma que pudesse usar contra ele.

— _Estaca? Isso é muito divertido_ — ele se aproximou mais.

Maxie se agachou rapidamente e agarrou a maior pedra que viu a seu alcance.

— _Se acalme, Maxie Stuart. Seus amigos não vão vir e acredito que sabe que essa pedra não pode me fazer mal._

— _Também sei que vai doer muito quando abrir o seu crânio com ela. Se afaste._

Ele baixou a vista para Stormy. E arregalou os olhos.

Maxie baixou também a vista rapidamente, embora tivesse medo de afastar os olhos dele mais que um instante. Stormy tinha os olhos abertos. E eram de um negro intenso que quase parecia brilhar na escuridão.

Com a vista fixa no vampiro, murmurou algo que soava mais ou menos como "print meu" e depois olhou para Maxie e a pedra que tinha na mão. Gritou algo no idioma estranho que falava sempre e Stormy se sentou, virou o corpo, agarrou as pernas de Maxie e a atirou ao chão. Subiu em cima dela arranhando-a e golpeando-a. Maxie não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser cobrir-se com os braços, mas não serviu muito. Sua melhor amiga estava lhe dando uma boa surra.

— _Taifa. ¡Sterge-o-ca-t-i-iraq us sut iría cur!_ — gritou Stormy.

O homem só gritou uma palavra:

— _Stm!_

E para surpresa de Maxie, Stormy ficou imóvel e se virou para olhá-lo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— _Dragostea cea veche ttí sopteste la ureche_ — estendeu a mão —. _Print meu._

Por um momento pareceu que ele ia tomá-la, mas então ela desmaiou e rodou ao chão do corpo de Maxie.

— _Que diabos significa isto_? — perguntou o vampiro tremendo, com os olhos úmidos fixos em Stormy—. _Que tipo de jogo vocês duas estão fazendo?_

— _Não sei do que está falando. Está doente e eu quero ajudá-la._

— _Pensa que vou acreditar nisso?_ — perguntou ele —. _Onde aprendeu essas palavras?_

Maxie piscou.

— _Quer dizer que... entendeu? O que disse?_

Ele suspirou e começou a virar-se, mas Maxie se levantou e o agarrou pelo braço.

— _O que disse?_ — gritou.

— _Chamou você de prostituta. Disse mais ou menos que fosse embora ou te daria uma surra._

Maxie fez uma careta e fechou os olhos com força.

— _E depois disse: "O velho amor não será esquecido"_ — o tom dele suavizou e agora olhava a Stormy —. _Não sou tão burro que não saiba que isto tem que ser um truque_ — disse.

— _Não me importo com o que pensa_ — Maxie se ajoelhou ao lado de sua amiga e tocou seu rosto.

— _Se afaste_ — ordenou ele.

— _Se acha que vou deixar que a toque, está louco._

— _Não poderão subir essa ladeira_ — pôs uma mão fria e poderosa no seu ombro —. _E se eu tivesse querido fazer mal a vocês, já estariam mortas._

Ela se virou para olhá-lo.

— _O que tem feito a essas garotas? Onde estão Delia e Janie?_

— _Estão bem. Quer vê-las?_

Maxie ficou tão surpresa que conteve o fôlego.

— _Se quiser, venha à ilha com ela —_ apontou para Stormy com a cabeça —. _Sozinhas e só de noite_ — sorriu devagar —. _Acredito que já adivinhou que eu jamais permitiria que viessem de dia._

— _Sabia..._ — Maxie olhou a seu redor —. _Isto foi obra sua, não é? Atrair Stormy aqui no meio da noite, colocá-la em transe..._

— _Venha a mim de noite e traga ela junto. Quando o fizer, as garotas irão embora com você._

— _Recuperarei essas garotas, isso não duvide. Mas do meu jeito, não do seu. Do seu jamais._

O vampiro se encolheu de ombros.

— _Por que me incomodo em negociar com uma mortal? Levarei-a agora comigo. Você não pode me deter. Adeus, Maxie Stuart._

Maxie se colocou entre Stormy e ele. Ele estendeu os braços para apará-la.

— _Filho de..._

— _Tire as mãos de cima dela!_

O grito vinha da metade do barranco, que Lou descia correndo. Quando o vampiro se virou, Lou já caía sobre ele como um míssil. O impacto jogou os dois na água, onde rodaram e se debateram.

— _Lou, não! Cuidado!_ — gritou Maxie —. _É o..._ — Os homens saíram da água, agachados, um em frente ao outro, com um joelho cravado na terra. Algo brilhou e Maxie viu uma navalha na mão de Lou.

— _Você não pode fazer nada contra mim, mortal, e acredito que sabe._

— _Pode ser que não. Mas te garanto que farei tanto dano que não poderá esquecer facilmente_ — Lou se lançou para frente agitando a navalha.

Maxie lançou um gemido, surpresa pela velocidade de seu ataque, e também por sua brutalidade. A lâmina se cravou com força e o vampiro retrocedeu agarrando o antebraço. Entre seus dedos saía sangue, que cobria sua mão e gotejava dela.

— _Maldito seja!_

Lou se encolheu de ombros.

— _Fique e termine a briga!_ — gritou —. _Eu o desafio. Sangrará, sim, mas isso não me importa._

— _Sabe suficiente dos de minha classe para ser perigoso_ — grunhiu o vampiro.

— _Sei mais dos de sua classe do que eu queria_ — respondeu Lou —. _Agora você decide._

O vampiro estreitou os olhos.

— _É um digno adversário... para ser mortal. Será uma pena matá-lo._

— _Nisso estamos de acordo._

— _Cuidem da mulher chamada Stormy. Quero que esteja em boa saúde quando for procurá-la. Acabaremos isto em outro momento._

Lou assentiu e o vampiro se afastou em uma mancha veloz que pareceu mover-se ao sul ao longo da costa e desaparecer depois.

Lou se voltou para a borda. Dobrou a navalha e a guardou no bolso. Maxie correu para ele e o abraçou.

— _Podia tê-lo matado._

— _Obrigado pelo voto de confiança_ — ele a abraçou por sua vez e depois a afastou um pouco para olhá-la —. _Santo céu, Maxie! O que esse bastardo fez a você?_

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— _Não foi ele, foi Stormy._

Lou arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Stormy fez tudo isso?_

— _Quase tudo. Uma parte eu fiz ao descer rolando o maldito barranco._

Ele se inclinou sobre Stormy e tomou-a em seus braços.

— _Parece que também deveria te levar nos braços ao motel —_ disse. E pôs-se a andar para o norte pela praia em busca de um modo mais fácil de subir.

Maxie pôs-se a andar a seu lado. Viu-o olhar o bote que descansava na borda.

— _Isso resolve um problema_ — murmurou ele —. _Tem certeza que está bem, Maxie?_

— _Sim. De verdade_ — não era certo. De fato, o corpo doía cada vez mais à medida que a adrenalina voltava para seus níveis normais. Pôs uma mão no seu ombro —. _Não posso acreditar que tenha atacado um vampiro para me defender... pela segunda vez. Sabe tão bem como eu quão poderosos são._ — Lou se encolheu de ombros.

— _Também sei suas fraquezas. Que sentem a dor muito mais que nós. E como sangram quando se cortam._

A jovem assentiu.

— _Terá que apertar bem esse corte se quiser durar até o amanhecer._ — Lou fez uma careta.

— _Conseguirá. E depois se curará com um dia de sono e eu terei que começar do zero._

— _Não, se depender de mim._ — Encontraram um caminho que subia o declive de modo gradual, entrava no bosque e saía ao lado do motel, ao invés de atrás. Lou a observava todo o caminho, preocupado e atento a ela.

Deteve-se na porta de Stormy e Maxie disse:

— _Espera, tenho uma chave em meu quarto._

Correu para lá e não demorou em sair de novo. Lou deixou Stormy em sua cama.

— _A camisola está muita molhada_ — disse.

— _Eu vou trocá-la_ — Maxie se aproximou dele —. _Não precisa esperar. Eu me cuido sozinha._

— _Bobagem. Parece que brigou com um gato selvagem. Você se ocupa dela e depois é sua vez._

Maxie sorriu e se dispôs a responder algo inteligente, mas ele pôs um dedo em seus lábios antes que pudesse falar.

— _Faça isso, Maxie._

— _Eu farei._

Tirou uma camiseta da cômoda e tirou a camisola molhada de Stormy. Colocou a camiseta nela e a deitou com cuidado. Feito isso, umedeceu uma esponja no banheiro e lavou seus pés e pernas. Ao fazê-lo, examinou-a com as mãos para ver se tinha ossos quebrados, machucados ou arranhões. Também examinou atentamente sua cabeça, mas não encontrou feridas. Por fim, cobriu-a com o lençol e a agasalhou.

— _Acha que está bem? —_ perguntou.

Lou assentiu.

— _Respira bem. Seu pulso é forte. E se estava fisicamente tão sã para te fazer tanto dano, não tenho dúvidas de que está bem. O que me preocupa é você._

— _Tenho certeza de que não é tão ruim como parece._

— _Se fosse, seria horrível. Vamos._

— _Ao seu quarto?_

— _O estojo de primeiro socorros está lá_ — estendeu a mão e ela pegou e olhou pela primeira vez os arranhões que cobriam seu braço —. _Droga, é pior do que pensava._

Lou assentiu e a atraiu para si. Saiu com ela, fechou com chave a porta de Stormy e levou Maxie a seu quarto.

Entraram no banheiro, onde fez que ela se sentasse na borda da banheira, abriu as torneiras e tampou o ralo.

— _Estou coberta de pó e areia?_

— _Não, mas amanhã estará coberta de hematomas. Um banho quente ajudará um pouco. Olhe seus pés._

Ajoelhou-se e levantou um deles. Moveu a cabeça e examinou a planta.

— _Se dispa e tome um bom banho. Não tenha pressa —_ apontou um roupão de flanela xadrez que estava pendurado no cabide —. _Pode pôr isso quando terminar. Certo?_

Maxie se resignou a banhar-se só e o viu sair, embora tenha notado que ele não fechou a porta totalmente, só o suficiente para dar certa intimidade.

Tirou a camisa e a calcinha e entrou na água quente. Em sua maior parte, caia bem, embora também ardia em alguns lugares. Recostou-se e esperou que a banheira enchesse toda. Quando a água batia em seu pescoço, fechou a torneira e deixou que o banho levasse suas dores.

Os pensamentos se amontoavam em sua cabeça. O temerário ataque de Lou ao vampiro era uma prova clara de que a amava. A posse de Stormy parecia piorar. Tinha que encontrar um modo de ajudá-la. Também pensou no vampiro. Não o tinha visto antes e não sabia seu nome, mas tinha desenhos dele. Possivelmente se os enviasse e perguntasse... mas os vampiros que ela conhecia não tinham fax. E o que fazia aquele vilão com duas garotas? E por que queria que Stormy e ela fossem sozinhas à ilha?

A que interessava a ele era Stormy. Maxie já tinha percebido antes e agora ele tinha admitido isso. Essa noite tinha acontecido algo evidente e elétrico entre eles.

Mas a água foi dissolvendo lentamente seus pensamentos e substituindo-os por relaxamento. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o caos se fosse derretendo. Deixou de pensar para limitar-se a sentir. Sentir a água lavando a sujeira dos numerosos arranhões que a cobriam. E sentir como sua mente cansada abandonava a preocupação.

Lou esperou até que acreditou que a água já devia estar fria e então se aproximou da porta e disse seu nome. Como ela não respondeu, apareceu ao interior.

Maxie estava na água com a cabeça apoiada na banheira e os olhos fechados. Um braço pendurado a um lado da banheira, com a pele brilhante e suave, embora marcada por arranhões e golpes que começavam a ficar escuros e roxos.

— _Maxie?_ — chamou, mais alto agora. Nada.

Lou suspirou, entrou no banheiro e se obrigou a não olhá-la. Pegou uma toalha grande da prateleira e se aproximou da banheira, esforçando-se por manter os olhos fixos em seu rosto e não olhar nada mais.

E possivelmente teria conseguido... se não fosse humano e varão. Olhou.

Ela jazia de costas na água como uma deusa recém-nascida. Tinha os joelhos dobrados e inclinados para a parte de trás da banheira, por isso ele viu a curva do quadril e a da cintura. Os peitos eram tentadores debaixo da água. E o pescoço... tinha um pescoço soberbo. Um pescoço que fazia que qualquer homem entendesse por que os vampiros sempre iam na jugular. Estava certo de que não era só pela pressão do sangue.

Aproximou-se, inclinou-se sobre os pés e retirou o plugue. A água começou a sair e ele esperou, sem incomodar-se em deixar de olhar agora que o dano já parecia.

Quando desapareceu a água e a pele dela estava arrepiada, colocou a toalha em cima dela e a atraiu para si para levantá-la e tirá-la da banheira. Estava pingando e a toalha não se fechava bem atrás. Lou pegou o roupão ao sair do banheiro e a colocou sobre a cama. Abriu-a com uma mão e depositou a jovem nela.

Maxie abriu os olhos um pouco, mas não se moveu nem ajudou. A toalha a cobria enquanto colocava seus braços nas mangas do roupão. Logo fechou o roupão na frente e tirou a toalha por baixo.

Maxie sorriu.

— _Só você poderia tirar uma mulher nua da banheira e colocá-la na cama sem ter que olhá-la, nem ao menos tocá-la._

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Fiz o possível, mas nem sequer eu sou tão forte._

Ela piscou surpresa.

— _Vou pegar o estojo de primeiro socorros_ — disse Lou.

— _Conformo-me com uma gota de morfina e uma taça de algo forte._

— _Não servem uma aspirina e uma cerveja?_

— _Parece bom_ — respondeu ela.

Lou voltou para o banheiro. Quando saiu de novo, ela estava metida na cama e o roupão no chão. Maxie viu sua cara e baixou os lençóis.

— _Peguei emprestada uma camiseta. O roupão estava úmido e estou com frio._

— _Não importa_.

Maxie tomou duas aspirinas e bebeu o copo de água que ele levou.

— _Que mais tem_?

Lou mostrou um tubo de pomada analgésica.

— _Não cheira, mas funciona tão bem como as que cheiram._

— _Você viaja com isso?_

— _Tenho velhas feridas que às vezes despertam._

— _Sim? Que tipo de feridas? Acertaram um tiro no ato de serviço?_

Ele a olhou de relance.

— _Vire-se._

A jovem obedeceu. Lou baixou os lençóis até seus quadris e levantou a camiseta. Jogou pomada em sua mão, esfregou as mãos para que esquentasse e começou a massagear sua pele com ela. Estava quente e tensa e gostava de tocá-la. Tudo nele ressuscitava quando colocava as mãos em sua pele.

Sentiu-a relaxar sob seu contato e a ouviu suspirar.

— _Tem umas mãos maravilhosas_ — murmurou ela —. _Vai contar o que aconteceu? Como ficou com essas velhas feridas?_

Esfregou seus ombros tensos.

— _Eu era ainda um novato que estava de guarda na estrada e passou um carro muito depressa. Pus as luzes e a sirene e saí atrás dele. Parei-o, anotei a placa, saí e me aproximei da porta do motorista._

— _E?_

Ela o olhava por cima do ombro com olhos arregalados.

— _Atropelou-me uma caminhonete do tamanho de um tanque. Ou pelo menos assim pareceu_.

Maxie se virou tão depressa que ele se encontrou com as mãos em seu ventre. Era um ventre suave e gostava da sensação de suas mãos ali, mas as afastou rapidamente.

— _Por que não sei nada dessas coisas, Lou? Quanto tempo faz que te conheço?_

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— _Anos._

— _Quase uma década. Eu acreditava que fôssemos amigos._

— _Somos._

— _E por que me inteiro agora das coisas importantes de sua vida?_

— _Talvez esta seja a primeira vez que me senti impulsionado a contar isso_

Maxie piscou. Ele a olhou e leu seu rosto. Queria saber por que nesse momento. Queria saber se isso significava algo, se era uma espécie de sinal de que ele pudesse estar preparado para ir mais à frente.

Mas ele não estava preparado para nada disso, embora não quisesse ferir seus sentimentos.

— _Onde está a cerveja que me prometeu?_ — perguntou ela.

Lou ficou surpreso. Mas se levantou, foi à geladeira e tirou duas cervejas. Abriu uma e a deu. Ela tinha amontoado algumas almofadas e estava sentada na cama.

Ele se sentou para beber a cerveja, deixou a lata no chão e pegou de novo a pomada. Sabia que aquilo era patético, porque não havia nenhuma razão para que ela não passasse sozinha a pomada nas pernas.

— _Feriram-lhe gravemente?_ — perguntou ela. Lou usou o dedo para pôr pomada nos seus arranhões e cortes.

— _Quebrei o fêmur e três costelas e desloquei o ombro_ — olhou-a nos olhos, que estavam fixos em seu rosto —. _Não houve danos permanentes. Agora estou bem._

— _Teve sorte de que não o matasse._

— _Sei_ — Lou se encolheu de ombros. Pôs uma mão no seu queixo e se inclinou para olhar seu rosto. Virou sua cabeça para esquerda e direita —. _Tem uns arranhões horríveis no pescoço._

— _É?_

Ele assentiu, e se deu conta muito tarde do perto que estava do rosto dela e da insistência com que o olhava. Pigarreou e colocou mais pomada no dedo, que passou gentilmente pela pele suave do pescoço.

Tudo foi bem até que ela jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, soltando o ar com um suspiro estremecido.

Lou não se deu conta de que sua mão tinha deixado de mover-se até que ela abriu seus olhos verdes e o olhou.

Levantou a cabeça das almofadas e o beijou na boca. Foi um beijo breve, ligeiro, que repetiu uma e outra vez. Beijos pequenos que faziam com que ele desejasse cada vez mais, até que por fim, incapaz de resistir, abraçou-a e a beijou com profundidade e ela arqueou o corpo contra ele.

Quando por fim respirou e levantou a cabeça, ela sussurrou:

— _Não se atreva a começar a me dar razões pelas quais não deveríamos. Se fizer, juro que disparo em você com sua própria pistola._

Lou a olhou; desejava-a tanto que todo seu corpo lutava por estar mais perto.

— _Não tem por que ser mais que isto_ — murmurou ela —. _Só nós aqui e agora. Nem futuro, nem passado. Nem exigências, nem expectativas, nem repercussões. Juro._

Lou sabia que dizia a sério. E também sabia que se equivocava.

Maxie se endireitou e beijou seu pescoço e ombros.

— _Pelo amor de Deus, faça amor comigo. Por favor._

Ele pensou em todas as razões pelas quais não deveria. Mas não se sentia capaz de negar-se. Estava quase tremendo de desejo.

Beijou-a e sentiu o sorriso dela em sua boca. E logo as mãos dela repousaram em seu peito, os dedos abriram espaço entre os corpos de ambos e começaram a desabotoar sua camisa.

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Estava acontecendo e Maxie mal podia acreditar. Lou a beijava na boca e subia sua camiseta. Estava deitado na cama a seu lado e deixou de beijá-la para olhá-la enquanto ela tirava a camiseta pela cabeça. Olhava-a como olha um menino ao Papai Noel, com olhos maravilhados. Sua mão acariciou seu pescoço e foi baixando para o seio, e ela fechou os olhos de prazer e se arqueou.

Ele ficou imóvel, então, Maxie voltou a abrir os olhos.

— _Lou?_

Ele seguia olhando seu corpo, mas de repente afastou a vista.

— _Não posso fazê-lo_ — se separou dela e se sentou com os pés no chão —. _Tenho pomada nas mãos_.

—Isso não é motivo para... Lou?

Ele se levantou e entrou no banheiro, embora deixasse a porta aberta. Abriu a torneira da pia e começou a lavar as mãos.

Ela se levantou também, decidida a não deixá-lo fugir uma vez mais. Entrou no banheiro.

— _Não faça isto. Desta vez não... Não depois de... tudo isso_.

Lou baixou a vista.

— _Faço por seu bem._

— _Por que não deixa que eu me preocupe com o que é bom pra mim? Você preocupa-se do que é bom pra você. Seria bom pra você. Lou. Muito bom..._

— _Cale-se._

Maxie engoliu o orgulho e se colocou a seu lado. Pegou seu braço e puxou até que se virou. Ele arregalou os olhos e a viu nua.

— _O que está fazendo?_

— _Faço por seu bem_ — procurou as mãos dele, ainda molhadas. Levou-as a seus seios e as apertou ali. Então as soltou para poder tocá-lo a sua vez por debaixo da camisa, que continuava aberta —. _Eu adoro seu peito_ — disse —. _E seus abdomen..._

As mãos dele baixaram e apertaram seus seios. Acariciaram-nos ritmicamente. Maxie levou as suas ao zíper dos jeans dele e o baixou. Ele não se afastou. Ela o sentiu tremer sob seus dedos.

Estava excitado e quente ao tato. Passou as gemas dos dedos pela ponta do membro e o ouviu respirar com força. Rodeou a ereção com a mão e foi baixando devagar, apertando ao fazê-lo.

Ele soltou um gemido fundo que lhe disse que ia por um bom caminho.

Sorridente, quase bêbada pelo poder que sentia ao saber que já não podia lhe dizer "não" embora quisesse, deixou-se cair de joelhos, baixando suas calças de passagem, e antes que ele pudesse protestar, meteu o endurecido membro na boca.

Ele lançou uma série de xingamentos e inclusive retrocedeu um pouco, mas seu traseiro se chocou com a pia. Maxie meteu o membro mais dentro e foi deslizando os lábios até a ponta, onde primeiro usou a língua e depois sugou com mais força e voltou a meter muito fundo.

Levantou a boca sem soltá-lo. Viu-o jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que enterrava as mãos em seu cabelo. Agora movia a cabeça com mais força, tentando possivelmente resistir o impulso de agarrar sua cabeça e introduzir-se em sua garganta. Ao invés disso, baixou as mãos aos ombros dela e a empurrou com decisão.

Muito bem. Maxie se levantou, jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou na boca, afastando-o da pia no processo. As mãos dele apertaram suas nádegas e a atraíram para si. Abriu mais sua boca com a língua e a beijou profundamente. Maxie se agarrou a seu pescoço, levantou as pernas e o abraçou com as coxas. As mãos dele apertaram com mais força. Ela se retorceu até que sentiu a dureza dele em seu púbis e então se baixou um pouco e o aceitou em seu interior. Afundaram-se um momento porque seus joelhos falharam, mas se repôs em seguida, endireitou-se e começou a movê-la em cima dele; e pouco depois a levou cambaleando-se até a cama.

As costas dela se chocaram com o colchão e aproveitou o impulso para introduzi-lo ainda mais profundamente em seu interior. Elevou os quadris, esforçando-se por tomar tudo o que ele queria dar, embora já estivesse quase no limite. Arqueou-se e ele agarrou seus quadris para freá-la.

— _Calma, querida, calma. Ou vou te machucar._

Ela respondeu agarrando seu traseiro e apertando, cravando inclusive um pouco as unhas.

— _Mais_ — sussurrou ao ouvido —. _Quero você inteiro._

Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha e ele estremeceu e deu o que pedia. Baixou as mãos até os joelhos dela e empurrou. Maxie separou os tornozelos atrás das costas dele e deixou que a abrisse ainda mais. Lou separou seus joelhos e os subiu um pouco. Olhou-a nos olhos.

— _Dê-me isso_ _—_ desafiou-o ela.

E ele o fez; meteu-se tão profundamente nela que a jovem sentiu que o ar abandonava seus pulmões com força. E logo outra vez e outra mais. Enchendo-a sempre, cada vez com mais intensidade. Ela sussurrou seu nome, gemeu e ofegou enquanto ele a levava cada vez mais acima. Soltou seus joelhos e deslizou uma mão entre as nádegas dela para explorar e invadir seus segredos mais escuros. Com a outra mão procurou um dos mamilos. Apertou-o entre o polegar e o indicador e começou a retorcê-lo.

—Sim, sim, sim — sussurrou ela. Perdeu todo sentido do que ele fazia ou de como fazia. Sentia prazer, misturado com travessas pontadas de dor onde ele pinçava e atirava. E de repente explodiu e soube que acontecia o mesmo com ele, porque a penetrou com tanta força que o sentiu no ventre, palpitante em seu interior, agarrando-a para que o recebesse ali.

Abraçou-o contra si com desespero no momento que um prazer insuportável enchia seu corpo de nós. Agarrou-se a ele e Lou fez o mesmo; seus braços e seu corpo foram a âncora dela no momento do orgasmo. Seu corpo relaxou. Seus braços passaram de aferrá-lo a simplesmente abraçá-lo.

Lou levantou a cabeça para poder ver seu rosto. Maxie pensou que ia beijá-la e sorriu esperando. Mas ele não fez. Afastou-se e manobrou com ambos até que ficaram deitados em uma posição mais cômoda. Cobriu os corpos de ambos, apagou a luz e a abraçou.

— _Lou?_

— _Sim?_

— _Isto te parece bem?_

— _Durma. Não temos por que analisá-lo esta noite._

— _Não temos que analisá-lo nunca. Foi maravilhoso. Um momento incrível. Não tem por que ser nada mais._

Ele a atraiu para si.

— _Prefere que vá para meu quarto?_ — perguntou ela.

— _Nem pense nisso._

— _Mas..._

— _Maxie, querida, cale-se e durma, certo? Não se preocupe pelo que eu penso. Nem sequer sei o que penso neste momento. Pergunte-me isso pela manhã_ — deu um beijo em seu ombro para suavizar suas palavras.

— _Certo. Mas não tem por que mudar nada, sabe?_

— _Tudo mudou, Maxie._

Ela fechou os olhos, temendo o que ele diria a seguir.

— _Estive... você...?_

— _Esteve incrível_ — ele a abraçou com força —. _Você é incrível_ — a abraçou com mais força —. _Durma um pouco. Pensaremos nisto amanhã_.

Mas quando Maxie acordou, estava sozinha na cama.

Deitou-se de costas, piscando, e fez uma careta porque esse simples movimento causou dor. Uma dor profunda e apagada impregnava seu corpo. As costas e as extremidades doíam.

E o que mais doía era a incerteza que havia em sua mente. Conhecia Lou muito bem para pensar que ele iria com calma. Certamente estaria já como louco. Aquele homem pensava muito.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou a seu redor. A porta do banheiro estava aberta. Cheirava a xampu e sabão. Levantou-se e se olhou nua. O espelho estava ainda embaçado pelo vapor. Passou uma mão por ele. No cabide havia uma toalha úmida.

Lou tinha levantado cedo, tomou banho sem fazer ruído e partiu. Maxie inclinou a cabeça a um lado e olhou pela janela do quarto. Seu carro não estava no estacionamento, mas Lou voltaria. Disso não tinha dúvida. Sabia que nunca a deixaria, enquanto estivesse em perigo. O melhor seria tomar banho e preparar-se para o golpe que sem dúvida receberia quando ele voltasse.

Entrou na banheira, fechou a cortina, embora tenha deixado a porta aberta, e abriu a torneira. Deixou que o jorro massageasse seu corpo dolorido e procurou relaxar.

— _Olá? Está aí, Maxie?_ — gritou a voz do Stormy.

— _Sim. Trouxe o café da manhã?_

— _Não. Lou foi buscá-lo. Eu quero detalhes. O que aconteceu esta noite?_

Maxie terminou de limpar o cabelo e apareceu pela cortina.

— _Fizemos_.

Stormy sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— _Pois já era hora de que conseguisse. Fico feliz por você._

— _Não sei_ — Maxie voltou a meter-se debaixo do jorro.

— _Quer dizer que não foi...?_

— _Não. A parte sexual foi maravilhosa. São as repercussões que me preocupam. Temo que não serão tão fantásticas._

— _Oh. Haverá repercussões?_

Maxie fechou a torneira, pegou uma toalha, envolveu-se nela e saiu da ducha.

— _Oh, sim. Voltará a qualquer momento e suponho que tenha passado a noite acordado pensando como me explicar o grande engano que foi isto e por que não pode voltar a acontecer._

— _Se pensasse que é um engano, não teria feito._

Maxie se inclinou e esfregou a cabeça com força com uma toalha.

— _Não dei muita escolha_ — murmurou.

Stormy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _O que fez, violou-o sob a mira de uma arma?_

— _Não exatamente_ — Maxie deixou a toalha na prateleira e se penteou com os dedos —. _Embora um pouco parecido. Tenho que ir procurar roupa no meu quarto._

— _Eu vou, se você me fizer antes um favor_ — ofereceu-se Stormy.

— _Qual?_

Quando viu os olhos de Stormy, soube que tinha mais problemas com que preocupar-se que a reação de Lou a sua noite de paixão. Stormy olhava suas pernas, os machucados da noite anterior. E seus braços não estavam muito melhores. Maxie sabia que tinha também marcas de arranhões no pescoço e no rosto.

— _Me diga o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Sei muito bem que essas marcas não foram feitas por Lou. Que diabos aconteceu com você?_

Maxie tentou falar rapidamente.

— _Pensei que alguém rondava lá fora e saí sozinha como uma imbecil. Acabei caindo pela ladeira do escarpado e rodando até o fundo_ — moveu a cabeça —. _Parece pior do que é._

— _Se não fosse assim estaria morta._

— _Fui uma estúpida. Por sorte, Lou me viu sair e veio atrás de mim. Trouxe-me aqui e cuidou de mim._

— _Aha._

— _E assim foi como acabamos..._

— _Maxie, não diga mais tolices. Eu também acordei cheia de machucados. E não usava a camisola com que me deitei. Por quê?_

— _Certo. Certo. Direi a verdade._

— _Eu ataquei você._

— _Não. Não. Você foi quem eu vi rondando. Segui-a. Você caiu como eu. Estava escuro e o precipício apareceu de repente. Lou também teria caído se não tivesse me visto desaparecer antes._

Stormy a olhou.

— _Acredito que estava sonâmbula_ — disse Maxie. Não mencionou o vampiro nem disse que tinha dado uma surra nela no que parecia uma defesa acalorada desse mesmo vampiro. Isso não diria nunca.

— _Ainda não me contou tudo._

— _Claro que sim. Isso é tudo_.

Stormy estreitou os olhos e Maxie viu que estava zangada, nem tanto com ela, mas com a situação.

— _Odeio não ser capaz de me lembrar. Odeio que meu corpo pareça tão desejoso de fazer coisas sem meu conhecimento, nem meu consentimento. É muito frustrante._

— _Sei. Mas chegaremos ao fundo disto, querida. Possivelmente, inclusive hoje_ — apontou para a janela _—. Olhe, não há nuvens. Está limpo_.

Stormy ia dizer algo, mas nesse momento chegou Lou com café e pães doces. Viu Maxie envolta na toalha e seus olhos baixaram pelo corpo dela e se escureceram por efeito da paixão antes de voltar a subir até seu rosto.

— _Vou procurar roupa no quarto de Maxie — anunciou Stormy —. Demorarei dez minutos_ — olhou seu relógio —. _Está bem assim? Porque posso demorar vinte se..._

— _Não precisa ir_ — declarou Maxie.

— _Que sejam quinze_ — interveio Lou.

— _Nesse caso, levarei isto_ — Stormy pegou um copo de café, tirou um donut de uma bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Maxie não gostava muito da conversa que estava vindo.

— _O tempo não está mal esta manhã, não é?_

— _Não. Está limpo._

— _Pergunto-me se mudará assim que saiamos a procurar uma lancha._

— _Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sobre se um vampiro pode controlar o tempo enquanto dorme durante o dia._

— _Eu não. Ontem à noite virtualmente admitiu que tinha causado a tempestade de ontem._

Lou deixou as bolsas na mesa. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, ainda úmido, e moveu a cabeça com lentidão.

— _Olha-me como se pensasse que vou cravar uma estaca no seu coração._

— _E não é assim?_

— _Não. Rendo-me. Você ganhou._

Maxie piscou três vezes rapidamente.

— _Eu ganhei?_

Ele assentiu.

— _Acredito que deveríamos nos casar._

— _O que?_

— _Disse que acredito que..._

— _Já sei o que disse, mas não tenho certeza do por que disse. Como passamos de "que sejamos só amigos" a "vamos casar"?_

— _Bom... é bastante evidente, não?_

— _Fizemos amor. Disse que não tem por que significar nada._

— _Mas você quer que signifique e eu estou cansado de lutar contra isso. Além disso, já está feito. O dano já está feito e não há como volta atrás. Então, é a única solução._

— _Mas em que planeta vive você?_

Lou se encolheu de ombros.

— _Não estou sendo antiquado, a não ser prático_ — passou uma mão pelo cabelo e afastou-se uns passos —. _Fomos muito longe para voltar atrás. A amizade já está arruinada. Não podemos voltar a ser platônicos... não depois disto._

— _E não podemos ser só amantes um tempo? O que tem de mal nisso?_

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— _Eu não faço isso. Sou muito velho para me preocupar com encontros, romantismo e paqueras. E aí é aonde você quer chegar com tudo isto, verdade? Então, por que não saltamos o meio e vamos ao final? Não demoraremos a descobrir se isto pode funcionar ou não._

Maxie não podia acreditar que aquelas palavras saíssem da boca dele. E se sentia cada vez mais ferida.

— _Além disso, conheço você o bastante bem para saber que não está tomando pílula. Suponho que o resultado da idiotice de ontem à noite seja..._

Maxie lhe deu uma bofetada. Forte. Surpreendeu a ela tanto como a ele. A cabeça de Lou caiu a um lado e sua mão ardeu. Uma marca vermelha escureceu a bochecha dele.

— _Por Deus, Maxie! Que diabos...?_

— _Maldito seja, Lou._

— _Eu não..._

— _Não, você não, e suponho que não o fará nunca. Mas direi uma coisa. Quando entender o enorme engano que acaba de cometer, será sua vez de correr atrás. Eu terminei. Não voltarei a te propor nada embora me suplique isso. Estou cansada de ser a única que se interessa, de ser a rechaçada, inclusive depois do fato. Então, vá ao inferno!_

Correu para a porta e a abriu. Stormy estava ali com sua roupa na mão. Maxie pegou ao passar e um segundo depois batia a porta de seu quarto com tanta força que ouviu tremer os vidros da janela.

— _Santo céu!_ — exclamou Stormy. Olhou para Lou, que continuava paralisado pelo susto —. _Esperava que dissesse que não voltaria a acontecer, então, não sei por que reagiu assim_.

Lou engoliu saliva.

— _Não disse que não voltaria a acontecer. Pedi que se casasse comigo_.

Stormy franziu o cenho.

— _Essa não é a reação de uma mulher que conquista por fim o coração do homem pelo qual está louca desde os dezessete anos. Como pediu exatamente?_

Ele franziu o cenho.

— _Disse que parecia o mais lógico, nada mais_.

— _Lógico? A lógica não é um ponto forte em assuntos do coração. Disse que a amava, que não pode viver sem ela, que tinha feito mal em resistir tanto tempo?_

Ele a olhava como se falasse em chinês.

— _Nada disso, né? Apoiou sua proposta no fato de que por fim fizeram amor?_

Lou arregalou os olhos.

— _Uma espécie de rendição a contra gosto agora que o inimigo conquistou seu forte?_ — continuou Stormy.

— _Ouça. Tudo isto é privado, sabe?_

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— _É, se não quiser minha opinião..._

— _Não quero._

Ela suspirou e se apoiou na parede, pouco disposta a partir agora que a conversa ficava interessante.

— _Espero que não se incomode_ — disse ele, depois de um momento de reflexão —. _Gosto de você como a uma irmã, mas isto é algo pessoal._

—Compreendo. Mas falharia como amiga de Maxie se não te dissesse que certamente acaba de fazer muito mal a ela.

— _Dou-me conta._

— _Ela o interpretou como eu. Que tem a sensação de que o derrotou e por isso quer deixar de lutar._

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Acha que feri seu orgulho?_

Ela assentiu.

— _Sim. Mas isso é o de menos. Certamente também partiu seu coração._

— _Diabos!_

— _Se conheço Maxie, depois disto não voltará a aproximar-se de você._

Ele respirou fundo e abriu a boca.

— _E não se incomode em me dizer que certamente é melhor assim. Por Deus, Lou! De verdade é tão grosso ou agarra-se a isso por costume?_

— _O que?_

Stormy fechou os olhos.

— _Quando por fim descubra o que quer, terá que ser você quem vai buscá-lo, e imagino que de joelhos._

Lou voltava a parecer confuso.

— _Pobre Maxie!_ — exclamou Stormy — _Primeiro o que aconteceu ontem à noite na praia e agora isto. Deve estar como louca._

Ele franziu o cenho.

— _Não tinha pensado nisso. Foi uma noite difícil._

— _Está cheia de marcas_ — Stormy baixou os olhos e levou uma mão à frente —. _Quando a vi esta manhã, não podia acreditar..._

— _Não pode se culpar, Stormy._

— _Claro que posso. Fui eu quem a levou lá._

— _Mas você não é responsável pelo que faz quando... já sabe, quando perde o controle._

— _E se eu não sou responsável, quem é?_ — perguntou ela.

Lou se encolheu de ombros.

— _Pode ser que ninguém seja._

Stormy virou e começou a andar pelo cômodo para ocultar seu rosto e não revelar nada.

— _Já é bastante ruim que eu a levasse ali_ — disse —. _Pode ser que isso pudesse perdoar. Mas o resto..._

— _Vamos, Stormy. Maxie é forte. Se tivesse começado a machucá-la de verdade, teria se defendido._

Portanto era verdade. Maxie tinha mentido.

— _Comigo não se defenderia_ — murmurou —. _Me trata como se fosse feita de porcelana da China. Certamente ficou quieta e me deixou golpeá-la._

— _Está bem, Stormy. Parece pior do que é._

— _Isso ela disse_ — a jovem apertou os lábios _—. Mas também disse que fez tudo isso em uma queda. Presumi que devia ter sido eu e tinha que ter certeza_.

Lou lançou um xingamento.

— _Sinto muito, Lou; não pretendia estender uma armadilha, mas... compreende, não é verdade?_

Ele suspirou.

— _Suponho que sim._

— _Temos que fazer algo. Tomar alguma precaução para que não possa voltar a atacá-la. Se fizesse algo irreparável, não me perdoaria nunca._

Ele assentiu.

— _Não posso perdê-la de vista._

— _Não, mas agora ela não vai cooperar nisso._ — Lou a olhou.

— _Ah, vamos_ — disse ela —. _Admite que meteu os pés pelas mãos. Pelo menos quando eu a ataco não sei o que faço. Você consegue fazê-lo estando normal._

— _Eu não a ataquei._

— _Arrancou seu coração. E não finja que ainda não se deu conta_.

Lou fechou os olhos e ela viu autêntica dor em seu rosto.

— _Consertarei isso_ — disse.

— _É melhor._

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Maxie colocava suas coisas em uma mala quando bateram na porta.

— _Vá embora._

— _Sou eu_ — disse Stormy —. _Venho sozinha. Deixe-me entrar_.

Maxie parou de guardar as coisas tempo suficiente para virar para o espelho e secar os olhos. Aproximou-se da porta e olhou pelo olho-mágico. Não acreditava que Stormy tentaria enganá-la, mas tinha que ter certeza. Abriu a porta.

Stormy entrou e a abraçou com força.

— _Sinto muito, querida._

— _Não sinta. Isto poderia ser visto há muito tempo._

— _Não me referia a Lou. Essa partida está longe de ter terminado_ — apontou para a mala com o queixo —. _Vai para casa?_

Maxie se sentou na cama.

— _Se não se referia a Lou, por que se desculpava?_

— _Por ter te dado uma surra ontem à noite._

— _Você não..._

— _Não se incomode em negar. Supunha que tinha acontecido isso e fiz uma armadilha para Lou para que me confirmasse isso. E não o culpe; você o deixou tão confuso que não sabe onde está._

Maxie suspirou.

— _Sinto ter batido em você_ — repetiu Stormy.

— _Não foi você. Foi outra pessoa. Não se torture com isso. Não foi você e nós duas sabemos._

Stormy fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Quando voltou a elevá-la, perguntou:

— _Vai embora?_

Maxie olhou sua mala.

— _Não sei o que faço._

— _Não é próprio de você se render. Você não se rende nunca._

— _Isso era antes. Agora acredito que estive me enganando todo este tempo. Tinha me convencido de que no fundo me amava._

— _E agora acha que estava errada?_

— _Agora sei que estava errada._

— _Porque fizeram amor e foi horrível?_

Maxie olhou para Stormy.

— _Foi maravilhoso, já disse isso._

— _Certo. Então é porque pediu que se case com ele?_

— _Não me pediu isso. Deixou cair e disse que era o mais razoável. Como se tivesse conquistado um tigre e esse fosse o único modo de escapar._

— _E você acha que isso é o que sente?_

— _Sim._

— _Não concordo. E não pode ir agora. Jason conta com você._

— _Se o fizer, dizemos que está alucinando. Mencionamos a ferida recente na cabeça e seguimos nosso caminho._

— _Acha que engoliria?_

— _Não sei. Mas que outras opções temos?_

— _Poderíamos ir ver um vampiro_ — respondeu Stormy —. _Eles podem ler o pensamento e entrar na cabeça da gente. Dante podia fazê-lo. E tenho certeza que Morgan também já pode. E essa Serafina... tem que ser bastante boa._

— _Serafina não fala com nosso ramo da família desde que minha irmã lhe roubou Dante_ — suspirou Maxie —. _Além disso, poderia ser perigoso trazer algum deles aqui._

— _Não temos que trazê-los, podemos ir e pedir que me olhem para ver o que acontece_. — Maxie suspirou.

— _Se um deles ler seu pensamento, eles saberão o que acontece aqui, mesmo que não queiramos dizer. E insistirão em ajudar._

Stormy assentiu.

— _E se este vampiro for perigoso..._

— _Os colocaríamos em perigo._

— _Está bem, está bem, vamos chamar essa mulher e pedir um encontro. E enquanto isso, acredito que deveríamos tentar chegar a essa ilha de dia, quando é seguro._

— _Não acredito que você deva ir. Não é bom pra você._

— _Sabia que era isso o que queria. Não pense nem por um momento que vou deixá-la ir sozinha, Maxie._

— _Arrisca-se a ter outro episódio desses._

— _Sim? Pois me faça um favor e desta vez me pegue, me prenda ou faça o que for preciso para convencer a quem olha através de meus olhos que te diga que que faz em meu corpo._

Maxie assentiu a contra gosto.

— _Deveríamos levar Lou e Jason para o caso de eu ficar estranha_ — prosseguiu Stormy —. _Não quero correr o risco de te fazer nada mais. E muito menos na ilha._

— _Eu pensava enviar Lou a White Plains depois de tomar café da manhã_ — comentou Maxie. Stormy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _O que aconteceu? Nunca pensei que deixaria de querer consegui-lo._

— _Nunca quis consegui-lo assim. Como um maldito mártir que marcha corajosamente à fogueira. Esquece. Sou melhor que isso e mereço algo melhor._

— _Tem razão_ — respondeu Stormy —. _Mas seria mais fácil procurar algo melhor se não estivesse apaixonada por esse maldito idiota, não? —_ Maxie assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Muito mais fácil._

— _Não irá embora mesmo que o diga._

— _Certamente não. Mas só porque acredita que estamos em perigo._

— _E porque você importa a ele._

— _Não no sentido que eu quero importar. Mas deixemos o tema e vamos chamar essa hipnotizadora_. — Stormy se aproximou, tirou o cartão de seu bolso e o passou. Maxie leu.

— _Só está à uma hora daqui. Acredito que será bom pra você se afastar desta cidade._

— _E a você de Lou?_

Maxie assentiu, embora não tinha intenção de acompanhar sua amiga à sessão, mas sim pensava em fazer uma visita ao vampiro na ilha e averiguar o que queria dela. Estava farta de esperar. Queria-a na ilha? Pois a teria ali. E não arrastaria sua amiga a esse perigo. Podia levar a Stormy, deixá-la com a hipnotizadora e escapar e voltar sem ela. Stormy não a perdoaria nunca, mas valeria a pena desde que aquilo acabasse.

Devolveu o cartão.

— _Ligue pra ela e pergunte se tem hora pra hoje._

Stormy levantou o fone.

Lou não sabia como tinha dado um fora tão grande, mas odiava sua situação atual. Maxie se mostrava fria e distante com ele.

Stormy e ela se reuniram com Jason e ele na praia, aonde tinham ido inspecionar o bote. Fazia um dia maravilhoso, quente e ensolarado. Ninguém teria suspeitado que um vampiro rondava perto.

— _Não sairá bem_ — disse Maxie.

— _O bote é sólido. Não vejo por que..._

— _Olhe._

Lou virou para onde ela apontava e viu uma massa de nuvens negras que começavam a reunir-se na distância. O céu se escureceu imediatamente e soou um trovão no mar. Aumentou o vento.

— _Ontem à noite me disse que nunca nos permitiria ir à ilha de dia. Mas eu tenho outra idéia._

— _Sim?_

— _Stormy e eu vamos a Salem esta manhã._

Lou franziu o cenho.

— _O que há em Salem?_

— _Vou ver uma hipnotizadora_ — interveio Stormy —, _para ver se ela consegue descobrir o que acontece na minha cabeça._

Lou olhou o mar. A tempestade espreitava dali, como se estivesse esperando algo. Olhou de novo o bote e teria podido jurar que o vento aumentava ainda mais nesse momento. O murmúrio do trovão se converteu em um rugido

— _Acha que uma hipnotizadora pode ajudar, Stormy?_ — perguntou.

— _Não me fará mal. Além disso, Maxie acredita que é boa idéia. E eu confio nela._

Lou olhou para Maxie, mas esta evitou seu olhar.

— _Eu também, mas me parece uma perda de tempo. Poderíamos nos dedicar a interrogar as pessoas da cidade._

— _Você pode fazer isso_ — respondeu Maxie—. _Stormy e eu vamos a Salem sozinhas._

Lou se sentiu ofendido, mas tentou não mostrar.

— _Acredito que as chaves de seu carro continuam em meu quarto_ — disse —. _Venha comigo e darei a você._

Viu o olhar que ela lançou a Stormy, mas não tentou interpretar. Virou para o motel e ela o alcançou uns passos mais à frente. Lou a olhou de soslaio.

— _Perdão, Maxie._

— _Por que, Lou?_

— _Não pretendia feri-la. Isso é a última coisa que quero fazer no mundo. Você sabe, verdade?_ — ela o olhou.

— _Sei. Ouça, isto não é sua culpa. Não pode evitar sentir o que sente. Disse muitas vezes que não quer esse tipo de relação comigo. Deveria ter escutado._

Eram as palavras que ele queria ouvir há muito tempo. E, entretanto, agora doíam. Por quê?

— _Sabia que se dormíssemos juntos, isso mudaria tudo_ — disse —. _Mas foi muito especial, Maxie. Significou algo para mim, não ache que não foi assim._

Ela suspirou.

— _Não foi o sexo que mudou as coisas, e sim o fato de que por fim captei a mensagem. E isso teria ocorrido antes ou depois, com sexo ou sem ele._

— _Não sei que mensagem acha que dei, mas..._

Ela levantou uma mão.

— _Ouça, me dê um tempo, certo? Vivi muito com essa fantasia e não sei o que fazer agora que se acabou._

Nas últimas palavras quebrou algo em sua voz. Para Lou doía dar-se conta de até que ponto a tinha ferido.

— _Que fantasia?_

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— _Não vai querer ouvir agora._

— _Sim, quero_.

Maxie seguiu andando com a cabeça baixa.

— _Durante anos consegui me convencer de que, no fundo, estava apaixonado por mim. De que não se tinha dado conta, mas cedo ou tarde descobriria isso. E quando o fizesse..._

— _Por Deus, Max! Ofereci me casar com você. Não sei o que..._

— _Você não me quer. Acha que quero viver com um marido que só se casou comigo porque o cansei?_ — baixou os olhos e negou com a cabeça —. _Você tinha razão. Vamos nos conformar sendo amigos._

— _E como vamos fazer isso se está tão zangada comigo?_ — Lou se sentia a beira do pânico e não sabia por que.

— _Não estou zangada com você. Feriu meu orgulho. Estou envergonhada e um pouco triste, mas não o culpo por isso e você também não pode me culpar. É normal que esteja triste se vejo terminar meu sonho favorito. Mas tudo terminará bem. Prometo. Pode ir para White Plains se quiser. Não me ofenderei por isso._

— _Sabe que não posso fazê-lo._

Sustentou o seu olhar um momento.

— _Sim, suponho que sei. Fique então. Resolveremos isto e logo... logo suponho que tudo acabará._

Lou se sentia como um assassino. Como o homem mais cruel e mesquinho de toda a criação.

— _Vou passar o dia com Stormy_ — disse ela —. _Será bom pra mim pôr certa distância entre nós. Quando voltar, terei superado. Prometo._

Durante o caminho para Salem, Maxie parecia sombria. Tentou conversar, sim, mas não podia ocultar a dor de seus olhos. Stormy queria arrumar as coisas, mas sabia que não podia. Só havia duas pessoas que podiam arrumar aquela confusão e ela não era uma delas.

— _Morgan e Dante podem já ter retornado à mansão_ — comentou.

— _É possível_ — assentiu Maxie.

— _Lydia lhes dirá onde estamos. E certamente ligarão. Ou até aparecerão aqui. Espero que terminemos com isto antes que apareçam._

Se o que suspeitava Stormy fosse certo, e ela tinha adquirido uma espécie de encosto espiritual enquanto estava em coma, talvez Morgan pudesse ajudá-la. Tinham estado juntas ali e encontrado o caminho de volta juntas... embora naquele momento não se conhecessem.

Mas Maxie não queria envolver outros vampiros no caso. E se ela envolvesse Morgan, sua vida podia correr perigo. Portanto, reservaria Morgan como último recurso. Mesmo que a hipnotizadora fracassasse...

Martha Knoxville vivia em uma casa de uma rua tranquila de Salem, em meio a outras casas parecidas, altas e um tanto elegantes, com um telhado em pico de telhas vermelhas e portas e janelas de madeira.

A um lado, o lado que dava ao curto caminho de entrada pavimentado, havia outra entrada com um cartaz que dizia "Escritório".

Maxie e Stormy se dirigiram para lá. A porta levava ao que parecia uma sala de estar comum, de madeira boa e decorada em tons terra. Ao longo de uma das paredes havia um aquário enorme, com peixes de cores brilhantes de muitas formas e tamanhos. Contra outra das paredes se via uma fonte da altura de uma pessoa, com a água caindo em cascata pelo rosto de pedra e recolhendo-se em um recipiente que parecia esculpido na rocha. Havia plantas por toda parte. Árvores altas nos cantos, cestas pendentes nos tetos. Um sofá marrom com poltronas combinando, que eram tão convidativas que Stormy se perguntou se alguém podia entrar ali e resistir a sentar-se, embora fosse só por um momento.

— _Você deve ser a senhorita Jones. Ou posso chamá-la Stormy?_

A interpelada levantou a vista e viu uma mulher pequena e gorda, de uns trinta e tantos anos, com um arbusto de cabelo castanho encaracolado que chegava até a metade das suas costas. Seus olhos eram também marrons, sinceros e amigáveis, e tinha um dos sorrisos mais resplandecentes que Stormy já tinha visto.

— _Me chame de Stormy. Todo mundo o faz._

— _Me chame de Martha._

— _Prazer em conhecê-la, Martha_ — Stormy apertou sua mão, que era quente e suave —. _Esta é minha amiga Maxie_.

Ela estendeu também a mão.

— _Obrigada por nos receber tão depressa._

— _De nada. Não tenho tantos clientes. Por favor, sentem-se. Vou preparar um chá._

— _Por favor, não se incomode_ — murmurou Stormy.

— _É parte da sessão. Camomila com mel. Ajudará que relaxe._

Saiu da sala e Stormy se sentou no sofá com um suspiro.

— _Acha que tiraremos algo disto?_ — perguntou.

Maxie se acomodou a seu lado.

— _Eu poderia me hipnotizar só olhando esses peixes_ — assinalou o aquário —. _Olhe esse azul._

Stormy assentiu e olhou o peixe gordo que se movia lentamente pela água. Era de um azul que ela nunca tinha imaginado que existisse na natureza.

Martha voltou com uma bandeja com três xícaras de camomila. Deixou na mesinha de café e pegou uma xícara. Stormy, obediente, pegou outra e deu um gole.

— _Por que não me conta o que acontece com você?_ — perguntou a mulher — _No que acha que a hipnose pode te ajudar?_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

— _O que aconteceu com Maxie?_ — perguntou Jason.

Reuniu-se com o Lou em seu quarto do motel, enquanto a tempestade explodia fora. Lou teria preferido estar a sós, mas supunha que aquele não era o momento para perder a cabeça, nem pensar no que podia fazer a seguir.

— _Por que acha que aconteceu algo?_

— _Esta manhã está diferente_ — Jason o olhou por um momento —. _E você também. Brigaram?_

— _Não._

— _Um mal-entendido?_

— _É algo entre nós, certo?_

— _Claro, tudo bem._

— _Foi melhor que foram sem nós. Assim temos oportunidade de ir a essa ilha sem que Stormy tenha um ataque._

Jason moveu a cabeça.

— _Má idéia, Lou_ — olhou o céu escuro —. _E não podemos chegar lá de qualquer jeito._

— _Ouça, cedo ou tarde temos que inspecionar esse lugar, com ou sem tempestade. Não quero Maxie ali e sei que está acabando sua paciência. Irá a qualquer momento... a menos que nós o façamos antes_.

Jason franziu o cenho e olhou os pés.

— _Se acha que Maxie está zangada com você agora, como acha que ficará se fizer algo assim?_

Lou ignorou a pergunta.

— _Esse tipo é um vampiro. Não suporá nenhum perigo durante o dia. Temos que ir de dia._

— _Sim. E a tempestade?_

Lou olhou pela janela.

— _Teremos que nos arriscar_.

Jason se colocou a seu lado e olhou o céu negro. Nesse momento começou a chover.

— _Quase parece que sabe o que estamos pensando._

— _Eu acredito que sabe._

Jason engoliu saliva com força.

— _Peço que não faça isso, Lou. Não vá hoje lá._ — Lou o olhou nos olhos e tentou ler o que havia detrás deles.

— _Sinto muito, tenho que fazê-lo. E não só por sua irmã e sua amiga, tenho que fazê-lo por Maxie. Preciso acabar com isto para poder... concentrar-me em outras coisas._

Jason assentiu com ar sombrio.

— _Vou a meu quarto procurar uma lanterna, agasalho impermeável e o celular, se por acaso funcionar lá_ — olhou Lou —. _No bote não há coletes salva-vidas._

— _Não. Sabe nadar?_

Jason assentiu e abriu a porta. A tempestade estava já em pleno apogeu e o olhar que lançou para Lou dizia tudo. Ninguém poderia nadar com aquele tempo.

Saiu e Lou passou um momento revisando sua pistola, que colocou dentro da roupa, onde se conservaria seca. Tirou um agasalho impermeável e colocou uma lanterna no bolso. Levava a navalha e o celular. E decidiu deixar um recado para Maxie.

Saiu do quarto e foi em busca de Jason. Justo quando ia bater na porta, achou ter ouvido a voz de Jason falando com alguém.

Franziu o cenho e se aproximou da janela ao lado da porta, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Um segundo mais tarde se afastou porque ouviu que Jason se aproximava da porta.

Lou fingiu que estava a ponto de chamar e tentou olhar dentro do quarto, mas não viu rastro de ninguém. O copo de café de Jason estava ao lado do telefone.

Fazia uma ligação?

Lou engoliu saliva com força.

— _Vamos_ — Jason encolheu os ombros contra a chuva e juntos rodearam o motel e saíram ao campo aberto. O vento e a chuva pareceram diminuir quando entraram no bosque. Dava a impressão de que as árvores os freavam.

Avançavam depressa e não demoraram a chegar ao escarpado.

Assim que saíram das árvores, Lou ficou imóvel, levantou a cabeça ao céu e passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

— _Está parando de chover_.

Jason olhou o céu também.

— _Acredito que o vento também é mais fraco. Talvez vamos conseguir chegar com vida depois de tudo._

Lou franziu o cenho, primeiro para Jason e depois para o céu. As nuvens pareciam mais magras. Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Engoliu saliva com força e desceu até o bote. Não havia nuvens nem se ouviam trovões. Olhou para Jason.

— _Eu não gosto disto._

— _Possivelmente não deveríamos ir. Certamente terá capangas na praia._

Lou o olhou.

— _Sabe? Tem razão. Pode ser arriscado ir lá. Possivelmente seria mais inteligente deixar alguém atrás, alguém que saiba para onde enviar reforços se acontecer algo._

Jason o olhou.

— _Acha que tenho medo de ir e me oferece essa saída. Sou tão homem como você, Lou._

Este se encolheu de ombros.

— _Depende de você. Eu vou. Com ou sem você._

— _Com. Precisa de mim._

— _Sim?_

— _Sim._

Lou assentiu a contra gosto. Via o medo nos olhos de Jason. E isso não era suspeito, era normal que tivesse medo. Nunca tinha lutado com algo desse tipo. Mesmo assim, não podia tirar a impressão de que havia algo mais que medo em seus olhos. Como... como se soubesse de algo.

Pegou a parte de atrás do bote e Jason o ajudou. Colocaram na água, o que implicou neles também entrando até os joelhos. Subiram a bordo e Lou ficou na frente do motor, enquanto Jason usava um remo para entrar mais no mar. Lou puxou o cordão duas vezes; na terceira tentativa, ligou e partiram. E o tempo não mudou. Em todo caso, limpou-se ainda mais.

Quase como se algo tivesse decidido deixá-los ir. Mas acaso importava? Tinha que fazer aquilo. Devia a Maxie.

— _Stormy, está profundamente adormecida. Relaxada e a salvo. Cômoda e a vontade._

Maxie pensou que a voz da mulher era tão relaxante que ela mesma podia entrar em transe a qualquer momento. Deu uma batidinha no seu no ombro e apontou com a cabeça.

A mulher a seguiu ao outro lado da sala.

— _Tenho que ir_ — disse Maxie —. _Quando acordar, diga..._

— _Não acredito que seja boa idéia_ — murmurou Martha.

— _Mas... ela estará bem. É importante que eu..._

— _Está assustada. Não sabemos o que pode revelar a sessão. Pode ser muito traumático para ela. Sua amiga precisa de você. Além disso, não levará muito tempo._

Stormy sussurrou então:

— _Maxie?_ — e levantou uma mão, com a que agarrou o ar.

— _Precisa de você_ — repetiu Martha.

Max engoliu saliva e voltou para o sofá, pegou a mão de Stormy e se sentou a seu lado. Sua amiga relaxou de novo e um suspirou saiu de seus lábios.

— _Está a salvo, Stormy_ — murmurou Martha, que voltou a sentar-se na poltrona na frente dela —. _Maxie está aqui, eu estou aqui e nada pode te fazer mal._

— _Sim. A salv_ o — murmurou Stormy. Apertou com mais força a mão de Maxie.

— _Agora quero falar com a outra. O ser dentro deste corpo que não é Stormy Jones. Está aí?_

Nada. Stormy seguia com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, os olhos fechados e a respiração profunda.

— _Por favor, fale comigo. Quero falar com a outra._

Stormy levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Separou os lábios e soltou uma sequência de palavras que Maxie não entendeu.

— _Lasa ma ínpace_ _!_

Martha assentiu e deu um tapinha na sua mão para acalmá-la. Sua voz seguia sendo calma, embora fosse evidente que se sobressaltou.

— _Terá que falar em inglês, minha amiga_.

A pessoa... porque Maxie sabia que não era Stormy... assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Me deixe em paz._

— _Farei. Logo. Mas antes tem que me dizer quem é._

— _Eu sou ela. Ela sou eu._

— _Você é Stormy?_

— _Sim._

— _E quem é a outra mulher dentro de você? A dos olhos azuis que fala inglês?_

— _Ela sou eu. Somos uma._

— _Ela não te conhece._

— _Não se lembra. Eu sou de antes._

— _De antes?_

A pessoa assentiu. Era incrível quão diferente era da Stormy que Maxie conhecia e amava.

— _Por que ataca os amigos de Stormy?_ — perguntou Martha devagar —. _Depois de tudo, se você for ela, também são seus amigos._

— _Eu protejo os meus._

— _Entendo. E eles são uma ameaça para os seus?_

A pessoa voltou a assentir.

— _Por quê?_

— _Ele. Print meu_ — fechou os olhos —. _Sou tão fraca aqui! Levem-me de volta ao mar._

— _Antes me diga seu nome._

— _Estou doente. Sunt bolnav._

— _Por favor, só diga seu nome e poderá voltar. —_ os olhos se abriram um pouco e a cor negra começava a mudar lentamente, a ficar mais clara.

— _Os nomes não significam nada. Tive muitos. Agora me chamo Stormy. Antes me chamava Mina e antes disso fui Elisabeta. Mas não importa. Todas somos a mesma._

Fechou os olhos e, quando voltou a abri-los, eram azuis como a safira.

— _Stormy_ — disse já com sua própria voz —. _Me chamo Stormy_.

Martha assentiu. Maxie não afastava os olhos de sua melhor amiga.

—Me diga o que sente quando está perto do oceano em Endover — perguntou a hipnotizadora.

A jovem sorriu.

— _É como ir para casa._

— _Porque você viveu antes em um lugar assim? Possivelmente em sua infância?_

— _Não. Quando eu era menina nos mudamos de White Plains para Iowa._

— _E como se sente quando tem os... episódios que tem?_

O corpo de Stormy se esticou um pouco.

— _É como se estivesse dormindo e tivesse sonhado tudo. Só que a do sonho não era eu. Era outra pessoa que faz coisas que eu não faria nunca. E então, quando acordo, fico sabendo que as fiz._

— _Ou seja, nesses sonhos pode ver as coisas que faz?_

Stormy baixou um pouco a cabeça.

— _Às vezes. Isso faz com que me sinta ainda mais culpada._

— _Não é sua culpa._

— _Eu tenho a sensação de que é._

— _Quando vê essas coisas nos sonhos, quem as faz?_

Stormy enrugou a testa.

— _Uma mulher._

— _E como ela parece?_

— _É bonita. Pele cremosa, cabelo loiro selvagem, olhos de ébano._

— _Você a conhece?_

Stormy negou com a cabeça, mas deteve o movimento na metade.

— _Acredito que deveria conhecê-la. Parece familiar. Como quando se encontra com alguém a quem não vê há muito tempo e não sabe de onde os conhece._

— _Entendo._

— _Quem dera pudesse me lembrar dela!_

— _Acredito que lembrará quando estiver preparada. Agora quero que relaxe um pouco mais comigo. Vou levá-la a um sono mais profundo._

Jason se sentou no banco e devolveu o remo a seu lugar. Lou ia sentado no assento pequeno da parte de trás do bote e se ocupava de dirigi-lo.

— _De onde acha que saiu este bote? —_ perguntou Jason.

— _Não sei. Suspeito que é do Gary, mas é só uma intuição_.

Viu o farol à distância e se dirigiu para ele. Quando se aproximaram mais, a ilha apareceu no horizonte.

— _Aí está._

Jason olhou também para lá.

— _Tem certeza que quer fazer isto?_

— _É preciso. Você quer recuperar sua irmã, certo?_

E ele queria recuperar Maxie. Foi um pensamento que cruzou por sua mente como uma brisa errante e que não tentou analisar.

— _Faria qualquer coisa para recuperar Delia_ — respondeu Jason —. _Você também faria se fosse Maxie, verdade?_

— _Sim._

— _Então compreende._

Lou franziu o cenho e se perguntou a que se referia, mas Jason olhou de novo para frente.

— _Como vamos fazer?_ _Acredito que vejo um telhado na extremidade mais afastado da ilha. Vê?_

Jason assentiu. As árvores bloqueavam a estrutura, mas podia ver.

— _Por que não desembarcamos deste lado para que não possam nos ver da casa? Só por precaução._

— _Boa idéia —_ Lou freou o bote e o levou ao lado ocidental, onde ficariam ocultos da casa. Desligou o motor, pegou um dos remos e remou o resto do caminho.

Perto da beira saltaram os dois ao chão e arrastaram o bote até a praia de pedras. Esconderam o bote entre uns arbustos e logo Lou olhou a seu redor. A ilha estava rodeada de pinheiros, árvores grandes e velhas que se elevavam para o céu e davam sombra para a terra. O solo estava coberto de pinhas e de uma manta de agulhas. O aroma era incrível. Pensou que Maxie adoraria esse lugar.

Jason e ele abriram caminho entre os pinheiros gigantes. Cantavam os pássaros, que voavam às vezes diante deles, sobressaltando-os. Por fim, chegaram ao lugar onde acabavam as árvores e estava a casa, um edifico construído de blocos de granito branco, com torres arredondadas nas esquinas e colunas flanqueando as gigantescas portas de madeira em forma de arco. Lou pensou que parecia quase uma igreja. Ou um castelo.

— _Não parece que vá ser fácil entrar_ — murmurou Jason.

— _Entrar não será nenhum problema._

Os dois homens se viraram, porque a voz tinha vindo detrás deles.

O chefe Fieldner e dois homens mais apontavam seus revólveres para Lou. Este reagiu instantaneamente, levado por anos de treinamento. Golpeou o mais próximo na mandíbula, agarrou seu braço, o retorceu a suas costas e tirou sua pistola. Em um instante, tinha-o diante dele como um escudo humano e apontava para os outros com sua pistola.

— _Soltem as armas ou seu amigo será história._

Olharam primeiro para ele e então entre si.

— _Vamos!_ — gritou Lou, apoiando o canhão na cabeça de seu refém.

Eles olharam para Jason, que assentiu.

— _Será melhor que façam o que diz._

Os dois homens deixaram as armas no chão. Lou olhou para Jason.

— _Pegue._

Este obedeceu. Colocou duas pistolas no cinturão e deixou a outra em sua mão. A seguir foi colocar-se ao lado de Lou.

— _Se arrependerá disto_ — disse Fieldner —. _Você tinha que trazer aqui as mulheres, não o homem_ — gritou para Jason.

Na mente de Lou soaram sinos de alarme e girou a cabeça e a pistola para Jason... só para descobrir que o revólver que sustentava ele apontava diretamente à frente.

— _Disse por telefone que não podia impedir que viesse_ — respondeu Jason _—, mas não importa. As mulheres virão. Se ele estiver aqui, elas virão_.

— _Por Deus, Jason! O que acha que está fazendo?_

— _Baixe a pistola, Lou. Já disse. Farei o que for preciso para recuperar minha irmã. Por desgraça, isso inclui enfrentar você._

— _A mim, tudo bem. Entendo. Mas a Maxie e Stormy?_

— _Sinto muito, Lou. Baixe a pistola_.

Lou vacilou.

— _Não me obrigue a disparar_ — Jason engatilhou a pistola.

Lou sabia que não poderia sobreviver se Jason disparasse a essa distância. E então Maxie estaria a sua mercê. Confiando em um amigo que não merecia sua confiança. Tinha que seguir vivo por ela. Por Maxie.

Deixou cair a arma que tinha na mão e o homem que prendia se soltou dele.

— _A sua também_ — disse Jason —. _Sei que trouxe uma pistola._

Lou tirou sua arma com cuidado e a deixou também no chão.

— _Não faça isto, Jason. Não soltará Delia só porque faz o que diz._

— _Se não fizer, a matará._

— _E como sabe que não a matará de todos os modos?_

Lou deu um passo para Jason antes que o golpeassem na cabeça por trás com algo duro. Caiu de joelhos e voltaram a golpeá-lo.

Lou caiu no chão e ficou ali. Não tinha sentido brigar com quatro homens. Ficou deitado, lutando para não perder a consciência, mas fingindo que estava inconsciente.

Ouviu o impacto de um murro e o grunhido e o xingamento de Jason.

— _Estúpido imbecil! Disseram que não o trouxesse aqui_ — era Fieldner que falava, mas era outro que golpeava Jason.

— _Tentei detê-lo. Liguei para dizer..._

— _Tolices. Não cumpriu sua palavra_ — outro golpe, outro grunhido e Jason caiu no chão úmido, não longe de onde estava Lou.

— _Basta!_ — ordenou Fieldner. Lou entreabriu os olhos com cautela e viu o chefe de polícia de pé perto de Jason —. _Teremos que arrumá-lo o melhor possível. Pode ser que ter aqui o senhor Malone nos traga algum benefício. Levem-no para dentro._

— _E este?_ — perguntou um de seus capangas olhando para Jason.

— _Terá que voltar para dizer às mulheres que Malone está preso aqui e que venham resgatá-lo._

Lou abriu os olhos. Lançou a Jason um olhar que dizia claramente que não fizesse isso.

— _Terá que parecer que lutou conosco e tentou salvar seu companheiro_ — continuou o chefe. Olhou a seus capangas —. _Façam que seja convincente, mas nem tanto que não possa voltar para o motel_ — se encolheu de ombros —. _Embora se for assim, vocês sempre podem levá-lo_.

Seus homens sorriram e se aproximaram de Jason, que se encolheu mais sobre si mesmo antes que o golpeasse a primeira bota. Quando terminaram, Jason estava imóvel no chão. Pegaram Lou pelos braços e começaram a arrastá-lo para a casa.

Martha começou a levar Stormy a um estado de hipnose mais profundo. Logo disse que ela, Stormy, estava no controle e a outra parte de sua psique não devia voltar a tomar o comando. Deu à outra permissão para falar com Stormy e disse que escutasse também e voltou a repetir que Stormy estava no controle. Então, a tirou devagar de seu estado de transe, depois de dizer que se lembrasse de tudo o que tinham falado, inclusive as coisas que havia dito a outra, e de assegurar que despertaria corajosa e no controle da situação.

Depois preparou uma infusão de canela e especiarias que disse que daria energia e pediu a Stormy que comesse algumas das bolachas que tinha levado, embora não gostasse.

— _E então? Que acha de tudo isto?_ — perguntou Maxie —. _É um caso de posse?_

— _É sim, por parte de alguém que está convencida de que ela é parte de Stormy_ — olhou para Stormy —. _Lembra da conversa que tive com a outra?_ — Stormy franziu o cenho e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Sim. Lembro de tudo._

— _E o que captou dela quando falava comigo?_

— _Sinceridade. E uma espécie de... quase desespero._

— _Certo._

— _Está bem. Eu acredito que todos nós temos... uma identidade espiritual. Uma identidade mais elevada, se preferir. Acredito que quando deixamos esta vida, a pessoa que fomos, a alma, deixa o mundo físico e passa ao plano espiritual, onde, se tudo for bem, funde-se com a identidade superior. Seguem-me até o momento?_

Maxie assentiu com a cabeça. Stormy se limitou a olhá-la, concentrada na história.

— _E a identidade superior está formada por todas as pessoas que fomos a cada vida e gera uma alma nova, feita das experiências combinadas de todas as velhas, uma alma que renasce na vida posterior._

— _Se aceitarmos a teoria de que vivemos mais de uma vez_ — particularizou Maxie.

— _estamos familiarizados com a idéia dos fantasmas, de almas que se negam a morrer, ou que por alguma razão não podem transladar-se e permanecem no mundo físico._

Maxie assentiu.

— _Acha que isto é um fantasma?_ — perguntou Stormy.

— _Não exatamente_ — respondeu Martha —. _Acredito que a maior parte das almas segue seu caminho, deixam o mundo físico e passam para o outro lado. Mas acredito que, uma vez ali, algumas podem ser incapazes de assimilá-lo ou não estar dispostas a fundir-se com a identidade superior. E que, então, permanecem como um indivíduo, embora a identidade superior gere uma alma nova que renasce e inicia outra vida. Compreende?_

— _Sim_ — respondeu Maxie _—. Não sei se acredito, mas compreendo._

— _Stormy?_

Ela assentiu, mas não disse nada.

— _Antes de começar_ — continuou Martha —, _disse-me que quando estava em coma deixou seu corpo. Falou da experiência de estar perdida e inclusive de um encontro com alguém que não conhecia, mas que depois viu também na vida real. E ela também se lembrava desse encontro._

— _Sim. Se não fosse isso, eu teria pensado que era tudo uma alucinação._

— _Frequentemente desconfiamos de nossos próprios sentidos_ — disse Martha —. _Suponho que, quando estava ali rondando, uma alma que não se fundiu com a identidade superior a viu e entrou em você e quando retornou ao seu corpo havia duas almas em lugar de uma._

— _Acredito que isso é muito para supor_ — comentou Maxie, movendo a cabeça.

— _Mas isso é o que eu sinto exatamente_ — protestou Stormy —. _Quem é a outra alma? Por que queria voltar comigo?_

— _Não posso ter certeza. Ela diz que é você. Acredito que há uma possibilidade de que possa ser parte de ti. Outra alma gerada por sua identidade superior._

Stormy franziu o cenho, confusa.

— _Acha que é uma de suas reencarnações anteriores? —_ perguntou Maxie.

Stormy fechou os olhos.

— _Não é justo. Eu quero me libertar dela. Como posso fazê-lo? E o que quer de mim?_

— _Essa é a pergunta fundamental. O que quer? Por que retornou? Pode ser que tenha deixado assuntos inacabados em sua época. Ou pode ser que aqui haja algo que quer e só pode reclamar se vier ela mesma_ — Martha pôs uma mão em cima da de Stormy —. _Acredito que abri as linhas de comunicação entre vocês. Se for assim, poderá descobrir você mesma. Fale com ela, escute-a, sinta o mesmo que ela, e possivelmente poderá compreendê-la._

— _E se não for assim? —_ Martha baixou a vista.

— _Não sei._

— _Um momento_ — interveio Maxie —. _Quer dizer que não há um modo de livrar-se dessa… intrusa? Não poderia fazer um exorcismo?_

— _Talvez sim. Ou pode ser que o exorcismo acabasse expulsando a alma equivocada._

Stormy se estremeceu.

— _E que diabos podemos fazer?_

— _Maxie, não levante a voz. Ela faz o que pode_.

Maxie se levantou e andou pelo cômodo.

— _Sinto muito, Martha. É só que estou preocupada com minha amiga._

— _Não me estranha. Olhe, faz muito tempo que suspeito que o que acabo de explicar é a fonte de muitos casos de desordem de personalidade. Acredito que almas mais velhas intervêm para ajudar a outra mais jovem que está vivendo um trauma grave, e que funciona, mas acaba que há mais de um indivíduo habitando um corpo. Seja ou não certo, os sintomas são muito parecidos e pode ser que o tratamento também seja._

— _E que tratamento seria esse?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Sobre isso há duas escolas de pensamento. Em uma, os terapeutas guiam o paciente através de meditações nas que imaginam que vão encontrando e matando as outras almas. Eu duvido muito que esse seja o melhor tratamento. Outros psiquiatras tiveram êxito fundindo as personalidades individuais em um todo, e acredito que essa pode ser uma solução muito mais sã._

— _Está-me dizendo que está presa com essa outra? E que quer que a... adote?_ — Maxie negou com a cabeça —. _Eu digo que tentemos a primeira opção. Matar essa coisa e nos liberar dela._

— _Não_ — Stormy ficou em pé _—. Não, não quero fazer isso. Pelo menos ainda não._

— _Stormy, ficou louca?_

— _Pode ser_ — Stormy a olhou nos olhos e esboçou um sorriso tremente —. _Mas tenho que saber quem é, por que retornou e o que quer de mim._

— _Stormy, essa vagabunda atacou Lou e me atacou. É perigosa._

— _É parte de mim. E acredito que Martha a fez saber que Lou e você são meus amigos e não querem me fazer mal. Não acredito que volte a ficar violenta._

— _Concordo_ — disse Martha —. _E também disse algo sobre o mar e se referia a Endover_ — suspirou —. _Não quero lhes assustar com fofocas, mas não é a primeira vez que há rumores de que ali acontecem coisas estranhas. E ela é mais forte lá e mais fraca no interior. Pode usar isso para permanecer no controle._

Stormy assentiu.

— _Obrigada. Deu-me muito no que pensar._

— _Sim, obrigada_ — disse também Maxie, embora soasse menos sincera. Custava muito conciliar seu carinho por Stormy com seu ódio pela outra. E como era possível que sentisse coisas tão distintas se esta era parte de sua amiga?

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

— _Maldição! Não posso acreditar!_

Maxie saiu do carro, que estava com o nariz na sarjeta, e observou o pneu que acabava de explodir.

— _Genial. Simplesmente genial._

— _Não é para tanto. Podemos arrumar._

Maxie suspirou e se aproximou do porta-malas a procurar o macaco e o estepe, mas, assim que tocou nele, notou que também estava furado.

— _Agora sim estamos perdidas._

Stormy se aproximou dela, tocou na roda furada e fez uma careta.

— _Perdidas também não. Ainda temos os celulares._

— _E há sinal?_

Stormy tirou o telefone do bolso e olhou.

— _Sim. Três barras. Quase o máximo._

— _Que estranho, não é? Já estamos perto de Endover_

— _É, quem sou eu para desprezar pequenos favores? Pode ser que alguém esteja cuidando de nós._

Aquilo era o que Maxie temia.

— _Estou preocupada com Lou. Tenho um mau pressentimento._

— _Lou está bem. E logo trocaremos esta roda e chegaremos lá. Só temos que chamar um mecânico. Sabe algum número?_

— _Acredito que há um cartão de um clube de automobilismo no porta-luvas_ — Maxie se aproximou para procurá-lo.

Stormy pegou o número, discou os números do cartão e levantou a vista do telefone.

— _Sua inscrição está esgotada. Quer renová-la?_

— _Darão-me um reboque?_

— _Quer que pergunte isso a um computador? Porque até agora só posso apertar o um para o "sim" e o dois para o "não"._

— _Um para o "sim'_ — Maxie tirou um cartão de crédito do bolso e leu em voz alta os números, que Stormy digitava no telefone.

Por fim conseguiram falar com um ser humano que disse que passaria uma hora até que chegasse um reboque.

Stormy fechou o telefone e o colocou no bolso.

— _Uma hora. Possivelmente deveria se trancar no carro._

— _Por quê?_

— _Olhe a seu redor._

Maxie assim o fez. Estavam em um trecho deserto da estrada, onde não tinha passado nenhum outro carro desde a furada. A estrada se estendia como uma faixa negra e desaparecia entre as árvores à distância.

— _Acha que tenho medo de estar a sós com você?_

— _Não tem?_

— _Não!_

— _Pois deveria. E se ela voltar?_

— _Ora, vamos. Se Martha tiver razão, agora você está no controle._

— _E se não for assim?_

— _Ficarei amiga dela._

— _Não brinque, Maxie. Isto não tem graça._

— _Está bem, está bem. Ouça, se seus olhos começarem a mudar de cor, entrarei no carro e me trancarei. Certo?_

— _Promete?_

— _Prometo. Porque se não fizer, posso ser obrigada a lhe dar uma surra e não quero isso._

Stormy sorriu.

— _Não poderia, embora tentasse._

— _Oh, por favor. Deixaria você destroçada_ — Maxie a empurrou no ombro com ar brincalhão.

— _Você e mais vinte_ — sorriu Stormy, que devolveu o empurrão.

Maxie suspirou.

— _Eu gostaria que pudéssemos voltar agora._

Mas passou uma hora e meia antes que aparecesse o reboque, e a única coisa que fez foi as rebocar até a oficina mais próxima, a quase sessenta quilômetros em direção contrária a Endover, onde esperaram duas horas mais para que trocassem a roda. Nesse tempo, Maxie tentou ligar para Lou três vezes, tanto no celular como no quarto do motel, mas não obteve resposta. Tentou também com Jason, mas com o mesmo resultado.

Por fim, quando já esperava que o mecânico passasse o cartão de crédito, ligou para o escritório do motel.

Respondeu Gary.

— _Olá. Sou Maxie Stuart. Quarto 3._

— _Já sei quem é._

— _Viu Lou Malone ou Jason Beck? Liguei para eles, mas não respondem._

— _Não os vi._

— _O carro de Jason está no estacionamento? É um Jipe Wrangler marrom claro, quase caramelo..._

— _Sim, está._

— _E onde podem estar?_

— _Como vou saber?_ — murmurou Gary.

Maxie apertou os lábios.

— _Pode olhar nos quartos?_

O menino suspirou pesadamente, mas respondeu:

— _Um momento._

Maxie ouviu passos que se afastavam e depois a porta que se fechava.

Passaram os minutos. Por fim ouviu abrir a porta e os passos de novo.

— _Não estão em seus quartos, mas aquele menino condenado está de novo aqui. Não posso deixar que esteja espreitando pelos quartos. É ruim para o negócio._

— _Sim, quase tão ruim como os vagueadores noturnos que querem sequestrar suas hóspedes._

— _O que?_

— _Deixe-o em paz. Estarei aí em uma hora. Deixe o menino em paz, certo?_

— _Como quiser_ — desligou o telefone e Maxie sentiu vontade de bater nele na cabeça com o telefone.

O mecânico voltou com o cartão e o recibo.

— _Assine aqui_.

Maxie obedeceu e saiu para o carro. Stormy a seguia de perto.

— _Você acha que aconteceu algo, não é?_ — perguntou preocupada.

Maxie assentiu.

— _Sei que aconteceu algo. E está começando a escurecer._

Lou perdeu a consciência, enquanto o arrastavam ao interior da casa e a recuperou um tempo depois. Encontrava-se preso num cômodo que devia estar no porão. Não havia janelas, só paredes e chão de cimento. Olhou seu relógio e se surpreendeu ao ver que tinha passado todo o dia. Era impossível que tivesse estado tanto tempo inconsciente pelos golpes que havia recebido. Suspeitava, ao invés disso, de uma causa sobrenatural. O cômodo tinha só uma porta, de aço e sem cristais. Abria-se para fora de modo que não se podiam alcançar as dobradiças por dentro. A maçaneta não se movia, mas localizou a fechadura bem debaixo dela.

Subiu a perna da calça e tirou uma pistola pequena de calibre 38 que tinha escondida em uma capa na panturrilha. Era a mesma que tinha insistido que Stormy ficasse quando teve que ficar sozinha e após o ataque a Maxie, tinha decidido guardar pessoalmente.

Tirou a camisa, enrolou o mais que pôde, enterrou o canhão da pistola no tecido e o apoiou na porta. Apertou o gatilho sem vacilar.

O ruído do disparo pareceu ensurdecedor, mas cumpriu seu objetivo. A fechadura se separou em duas e a porta abriu devagar. Lou abriu a camisa e a pôs apesar de que tinha vários buracos causados pela bala.

Saiu da cela e fechou a porta atrás de si para que os outros demorassem uns minutos em dar-se conta de sua fuga. Caminhou pelo porão, que era como um labirinto, com corredores que giravam e se bifurcavam.

Passou várias portas fechadas e pensou que aquele lugar tinha sido construído de propósito para confundir.

Caminhou muito tempo antes de encontrar uma escada que subia. Na parte de cima havia uma porta de aspecto comum e quando tentou abri-la, cedeu sem problemas.

Escutou por um momento, abriu a porta, apareceu e saiu. A casa era pura opulência. Pisou em um tapete grosso, as paredes estavam cobertas de papel aveludado, as janelas apresentavam cortinas grossas em tons brilhantes sobre um fundo negro.

— _Os vidros estão embaçados_ — disse uma voz de homem —. _Mas é que nunca se é muito precavido._

Lou se virou e viu o vampiro de pé na metade da sala. Atrás dele havia duas garotas adolescentes, de ar frágil e dócil, com as mãos atadas nas costas.

— _Não tem problema_ — disse Lou —. _Vim tirá-las daqui_ — olhou para o vampiro —. _É hora de deixar que partam, não acha?_

— _E vai me obrigar com essa pistola? Suponho que sabe que as pistolas não me fazem nada._

— _E acredito que você sabe que já falamos disso._

O vampiro arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Impressiona sua coragem, Malone. Diga, como aprendeu tanto sobre os mortos vivos?_

— _Viajo muito._

— _E quanto sabe exatamente sobre os de minha classe?_

— _O suficiente para saber que não são tão animais como alguns dizem. Ou pelo menos, não são todos, porque acredito que você é a escória da terra._

O vampiro sorriu.

— _E por que isso, se mal me conhece?_

— _O que quer destas duas garotas? São meninas._

Enquanto perguntava, procurava observá-las sem afastar a vista do vampiro mais que um instante. Estavam limpas e vestidas, ao que parecia, com sua própria roupa. Não se viam sinais externos de feridas... nem de medo.

—O que você acha que quero delas? Hein? Utilize sua imaginação, Malone. Por sorte delas, eu não gosto das meninas ou já as teria deixado tão secas como as conchas da praia.

Lou piscou.

— _Agora está mentindo._

— _Sim?_

— _Sim. Sequestrou muitas mulheres, mas sempre voltaram a aparecer vivas e ilesas._

O vampiro se encolheu de ombros.

— _Eu não mato para comer, Malone. Mas isso não significa que não possa fazê-lo. Mato quando quero e quando preciso e não tenho remorsos por  
isso. E também não terei se matar você._

— _Que diabos quer de mim?_ — perguntou Lou.

— _De você? Eu quero as mulheres._

— _Procure outra para acalmar seu apetite porque não vai se aproximar destas._

O vampiro assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Não quero me alimentar delas. A ruiva é a perita nos de minha classe, certo?_

— _Eu sei tanto quanto ela._

— _É muito galante seu modo de protegê-la_ — sorriu o vampiro —. Você a _ama_ — levantou uma sobrancelha —. _Oh, você o nega, não é? Inclusive de você mesmo. Surpreende-me como os mortais perdem o pouco tempo que tem em assuntos tão corriqueiros como a autonegação._

— _Deixe as garotas irem embora. Já não precisa delas, tem a mim._

— _Sim, mas quero as mulheres. As duas_.

Lou sentiu uma fissura de raiva abrir em sua alma. Tinha a sensação de que por ela escapava lava quente.

— _O que quer delas?_

— _Ohhh, você pode imaginar muitas coisas. Vejo em seus olhos_ — sorriu —. _Há algo confuso na que se chama Stormy. Algo nela que tenho que entender pela minha paz mental_ — suspirou —. _Cansei de esperar que Jason a trouxesse e me arrisquei a ir atrás dela. Tinha que ter deixado que eu a levasse. Teria sido mais fácil para todos._

— _E o que quer de Maxie_?

O vampiro se encolheu de ombros.

— _De sua mulher só quero informação. Bom, e possivelmente prová-la um pouco. Só um gole. E você não pode me impedir isso_

Lou disparou a pistola ao coração do vampiro. Mas este se moveu com tal rapidez que pareceu desaparecer e apareceu atrás de Lou.

Este virou, bateu nele com a pistola com todas as suas forças e o vampiro grunhiu de dor e saiu voando ao outro lado do cômodo. Lou se lançou para as garotas e soltou as cordas que atavam seus braços.

— _Há um bote escondido_ — sussurrou —. _Rodeiem a ilha para a direita uns cinquenta metros. Está perto da beira, entre os arbustos. Vão embora daqui. E se virem minhas amigas, digam que vão cair em uma armadilha. Vamos!_

As garotas saíram correndo. O vampiro atacou de novo e Lou se virou para esperá-lo, sabendo que tinha pouca esperança de derrotá-lo.

Mas lutou com todas as suas forças para dar tempo às garotas para escapar. E rezou para que não houvesse vilões do lado de fora que voltassem a apanhá-las.

Esquivou um golpe e distribuiu outro. Encaixou um no centro do peito e foi tão forte que acreditou que parava seu coração. Caiu contra uma parede e rachou o gesso.

— _É um digno oponente_ — disse o vampiro, a seu lado —. _É uma pena ter que lutar contigo, mas agradeço a diversão_ — moveu a cabeça, levantou uma mão e ordenou: _Dorme!_

E Lou dormiu imediatamente.

Quando por fim se puseram a caminho, depois de arrumar a roda, Maxie estava petrificada de preocupação por Lou. Que diabos podia ter acontecido com eles? Dirigiu tão depressa quanto pôde até o estacionamento do motel.

Ali, diante do quarto de Lou, estava Sid. Maxie saltou do carro e correu até ele. Ficou de joelhos e o agarrou pelos ombros.

— _Sabe o que aconteceu? Onde está Lou?_

— _Não sei._

A jovem olhou a seu redor, mas não havia nem rastro de Lou, nem do Jason, então, voltou sua atenção ao menino.

— _Queria nos dizer algo?_

O pequeno a olhou nos olhos.

— _Dizer algo para Lou._

A jovem assentiu com paciência.

— _Não sei onde está. Estou muito preocupada com ele e prometo que vou procurá-lo em seguida. Mas antes, por que não me diz o que veio dizer a ele? Assim o direi de sua parte quando o encontrar._

O menino apertou os lábios e pareceu pensar.

Maxie decidiu ajudá-lo tirando uma nota de vinte dólares do bolso.

— _E também pagarei por ele_ — acrescentou.

Sid sorriu e pegou o dinheiro.

— _Vim falar do outro. Jason._

— _Sim?_

— _Sim. Está ferido gravemente._

Stormy já estava também ao seu lado. Maxie a olhou alarmada e viu que sua amiga arregalava os olhos com preocupação.

— _Onde está, Sid? Sabe onde está para que possamos ir ajudá-lo?_

O menino assentiu e apontou para trás do motel.

— _Ao lado da água. Às vezes vou ali para procurar conchas. Começou a andar para cá, mas caiu e não voltou a levantar._

Maxie o olhou preocupada.

— _Agora vai para casa. Quero que esta noite não saia de casa._

— _Certo. Mamãe diz que tenho que me deitar logo porque amanhã vamos viajar._

Maxie quase tinha esquecido a visita ao colégio privado.

— _Isso é muito bom. Vai para casa para que não chegue tarde._

— _Certo._

— _E obrigada por sua ajuda._

O menino sorriu e pôs-se a correr.

— _Temos que entrar no quarto de Lou_ — disse Maxie —. _Se ele não levou as pistolas, deveríamos levá-las._

Stormy assentiu e ficou atrás enquanto Maxie, muito impaciente para esperar a chave, abria a porta de um chute.

Entraram as duas correndo no quarto e começaram a procurar as pistolas. Maxie se deteve ao ver o bilhete colocado na mesinha.

"Max:

Vou à ilha embora saiba que vai se zangar. Acredito que errei sobre nós e só espero ter oportunidade de arrumar as coisas. Amo você,

Lou".

A jovem engoliu saliva com força.

— _Foi à ilha_ — sussurrou, percorrendo com os dedos trementes as palavras "amo você".

— _Vamos procurar Jason e ver o que sabe_ — ao ver que não respondia, Stormy pôs uma mão no seu braço —. _Não acontecerá nada a ele._

— _É melhor._

Maxie guardou a nota no bolso e saíram do quarto. Correram juntas pelo bosque atrás do motel, longe do brilho das luzes do estacionamento e do cartaz de néon. Encontraram o atalho e desceram para a borda. O pequeno bote da noite anterior tinha desaparecido. E Jason jazia imóvel no chão.

Ajoelharam em ambos os lados dele.

— _Deram-lhe uma boa surra._

— _E pela primeira vez sei que não fui eu_ — murmurou Stormy. Tocou seu rosto —. _Jason?_

Maxie correu à beira da água, juntou um punhado nas mãos e jogou no seu rosto.

— _Maldição, Jason, acorda!_ — Ele abriu os olhos.

— _Onde está Lou?_ — perguntou a jovem.

— _Ahhh... Ilha._

— _Está na ilha com esse vampiro louco?_

— _Capturado._

— _Vamos levá-lo ao quarto_ — disse Stormy.

— _Leva você, eu vou atrás de Lou_ — Maxie se levantou com intenção de fazer o que dizia, mas não havia bote. Olhou para Jason —. _Você foi à ilha com ele?_

Jason assentiu fracamente.

— _E como voltou para cá?_

— _Trouxeram-me... Atiraram-me aqui._

— _Quem?_

— _Os homens do vampiro. Da cidade, acredito. E Fieldner_ — fechou os olhos; um estava roxo e inchado e tinha o lábio cortado —. _Não vá, Maxie. É uma armadilha._

— _Já veremos onde está a armadilha quando puser as mãos em cima deles..._

— _Maxie_ — Stormy se levantou e se aproximou dela —, _Maxie!_

— _O que?_

— _Me ajude a levá-lo ao quarto. Então, procuraremos um bote e iremos lá, certo?_

Jason já tentava se levantar. Maxie se virou para ele para ajudá-lo, mas então ouviu algo. Batidas na água. Vozes na água.

Virou e viu o bote que se aproximava. O seu coração deu um salto.

— _Lou?_ — sussurrou, esforçando-se para ver.

Mas não. No bote havia uma mulher, e seu cabelo comprido loiro se movia ao vento. Não. Duas mulheres. Duas... garotas.

— _Delia!_ — gritou Jason.

Entrou na água cambaleando e certamente teria se afogado se Maxie e Stormy não tivessem entrado atrás dele e o agarrado cada uma em um braço.

— _Jason!_ — Delia saltou do bote e correu para ele. A outra garota se dispunha a fazer o mesmo, assim Maxie soltou Jason e foi prender o bote antes que as ondas o levassem. Puxou ele até a borda, enquanto os outros saíam também da água. Delia abraçava Jason e chorava. Ele chorava abertamente também e rodeava com um braço a outra garota, Janie.

— _Meu Deus, Jason! O que aconteceu com você?_

— _Já haverá tempo para isso mais tarde_ — disse Stormy com firmeza —. _Alguma de vocês está ferida?_

— _Não, não, não nos fez nada_ — respondeu Janie —. _Disse que, se Jason fizesse o que mandava, nos deixaria livres._

— _Se Jason fizesse o que mandava_ — repetiu Maxie.

Janie assentiu.

— _Há outro homem lá. Seu amigo. Brigaram e ele atirou o outro ao chão e nos desamarrou. Disse que corrêssemos e onde estava o bote,  
e que disséssemos a suas amigas para não irem, que é uma armadilha._

— _Não sabíamos ligar o motor_ — interveio Delia —. _Tivemos que vir remando. Eu tinha certeza de que esse homem estranho ia vir atrás, mas suponho que já queria que fôssemos ou teria feito_ — olhou a seu irmão —. _Não é humano. Acredito que não é humano._

— _Sei_ — ele a abraçou e olhou Maxie nos olhos.

Maxie se aproximou dele, puxou pelo braço e o separou de sua irmã. Stormy levou as meninas uns metros mais à frente e seguiu interrogando-as.

Maxie apertou o braço dele com força.

— _Nos traiu._

— _Disse que a mataria._

— _Deixou que Lou fosse ali como um maldito touro ao sacrifício._

— _Não. Foi ele que insistiu em ir. Eu tentei detê-lo._

— _Por quê?_

Jason baixou a vista.

— _Porque o vampiro quer vocês. Você e Stormy. Não ele_ — engoliu saliva —. _O capturaram e me deram uma surra e me atiraram aqui para que dissesse a vocês onde está Lou e que fossem atrás dele._

A jovem assentiu.

— _Já não posso confiar em você?_

— _Sinto muito, Maxie. Disse que mataria minha irmã. Eu só queria mantê-la com vida._

Maxie pensou em sua própria irmã e no que tinha feito para protegê-la. Por fim assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Quer fazer algo por mim? Posso confiar que fará algo por mim?_

— _O que você disser._

— _Quero que leve essas duas garotas ao jipe e tire-as daqui. Não pare para recolher suas coisas, nem pagar a fatura do motel. Para nada. Vão diretamente ao carro e partam._

Ele assentiu.

— _Eu levarei suas coisas, se sobreviver a isto. Assim que sair de Endover e tenha sinal, liga para este número. Quando atenderem, diga que liga da parte de Maxie e que está em apuros. E, então, diga para onde fui. Avise a eles que pode ser uma armadilha. Diga que há um vampiro canalha nessa ilha e que tem Lou. Entendeu?_

— _Sim._

— _Jura pela vida de sua irmã que fará exatamente o que disse?_

— _Juro. Mas preferiria que não fossem lá. Venham comigo. Quando chegarem seus reforços, então vamos todos._

Maxie negou com a cabeça.

— _Eu o amo e não posso deixá-lo lá sozinho. Vou. E nenhum vampiro poderá me impedir._

Stormy levou as duas garotas de volta para Jason. — _Ajudem-no a subir até o jipe e vão embora daqui._

— _Certo._

Stormy olhou para Maxie.

— _Nem pense em me dizer que fique aqui, porque vou contigo. Está preparada?_

Maxie assentiu.

— _Dá-se conta de onde vamos nos meter, certo?_

— _Sim._

Subiram no bote e Maxie puxou o cordão até que o motor ligou. Pouco depois a ilha aparecia à vista, e mais tarde as luzes. Tochas que marcavam um caminho ao longo da costa, um caminho que chegava até a casa.

— _Parece que nos estendeu o tapete vermelho —_ comentou Stormy.

— _Sim, esperemos que não esteja vermelho de sangue._

Desligaram o motor, deixaram o bote na praia e começaram a andar. Pouco mais à frente, Maxie ouviu um som. Uma voz de homem que gritava de dor. A voz de Lou.

— _Maldição!_ — parou de andar, pegou uma tocha e saiu correndo. E sabia muito bem que sua amiga corria a seu lado.

O grito chegou de novo, seguido de outro som. Uma voz profunda e rica. Não alta exatamente, mas tão potente que se ouvia em toda a ilha como se surgisse de um alto-falante ou um megafone.

— _Senhorita Stuart, não nos faça esperar muito mais. Não quero ter que fazer sofrer mais a seu amado, mas o farei se se atrasar._

Maxie apertou os punhos e soltou um grito selvagem que atravessou a noite.

Ouviu a risada do vampiro reverberando entre as árvores.

Agarrou a tocha com força e seguiu correndo até que por fim viu a casa, palaciana e elegante. Subiu correndo os degraus e bateu na porta.

Abriu-se sozinha e Maxie entrou na casa.

— _Onde está, bastardo doente?_

— _Tenho que fazer mais efeitos de som para que os siga?_

— _Acabou. Já estou farta._

Lançou-se sobre a janela mais próxima e moveu a tocha, pintando com ela listras de fogo nas cortinas. Continuou então com a janela seguinte e depois com a outra.

— _Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, não é? Mas está a ponto de descobri-lo. E depois poderá arder no inferno, filho da mãe. Começando agora mesmo._

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Lou ouviu o desafio de Maxie e viu que o rosto do vampiro mudar de uma expressão de malícia a outra de medo.

Aquela mulher era especial.

Sua mulher. O vampiro a tinha chamado assim e Lou tinha gostado. Que idiota tinha sido!

O vampiro deixou o ferro de marcar gado na mesa com suas demais "ferramentas" e farejou o ar.

— _Atreve-se a..._

— _Atreve-se a tudo_ — respondeu Lou — _. E se fizer algo a ela, farei você sofrer como nunca sofreu._

O vampiro o olhou de soslaio.

— _Se tivesse alguma idéia de como sofri, saberia o quão difícil será isso_ — e desapareceu.

Lou puxou as correntes que prendiam seus braços à parede em uma espécie de crucificação. Mas era inútil. Aquele bastardo tinha lhe aplicado eletricidade suficiente para reduzir seus músculos à gelatina. Continuava ainda tremente, sentindo os choques posteriores nas pontas dos nervos. E de todo jeito, também não teria podido romper essas correntes, embora tivesse toda sua força.

O vampiro voltou um momento depois e arrastava Maxie com uma mão e Stormy com a outra. Pegou-as pelo braço e quando as soltou, caíram ao chão.

— _As duas têm muita sorte de terem conseguido apagar as chamas. Se tivessem queimado minha casa, teriam ardido com ela. E seu amigo também._

Maxie levantou a cabeça, viu-o e se levantou imediatamente.

— _Lou!_ — correu para ele, jogou os braços ao pescoço e o beijou no rosto e no pescoço, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

Lou amaldiçoou seu corpo por reagir à proximidade dela inclusive naquele estado lastimoso. A quem diabos tinha tentado enganar?

Por fim ela se separou um pouco e seus lindos olhos verdes percorreram o rosto e o corpo dele. Sua camisa estava tão rasgada que ocultava muito pouco aos olhos penetrantes dela. E esses olhos verdes se estreitaram perigosamente e olharam para o vampiro.

— _Fez mal a ele, escória. Atreve-se a fazer mal a ele? Você sabe quem sou?_

— _Se sei quem é?_ — ele se encolheu de ombros —. _Não fiz nenhum dano irreparável a seu amigo e descobrir quem é, ou mais exatamente o que sabe e como sabe, é uma das razões pelas quais trouxe você aqui_ — olhou para Stormy um instante —. _É uma espécie de detetive. Uma perita nos de minha classe. Por quê?_

— _Por que quer saber?_

Ele sorriu, aproximou-se da mesa e tomou o gancho metálico. Virou-se com ele e deu um passo em direção a Lou.

Maxie se colocou imediatamente diante dele.

— _Capto a mensagem. Estou aqui para responder a suas perguntas_.

Ele assentiu.

— _Não foi fácil ler seu pensamento._

— _Ensinaram-me a protegê-lo._

O vampiro assentiu e olhou para Stormy.

— _E você, pequena? Protege também seus pensamentos?_

Stormy o olhou nos olhos. Os dela eram distantes e nebulosos, como se estivesse em algum tipo de transe.

— _Não saberia quais proteger. Uns são meus e outros... não._

Ele franziu o cenho e a observou com atenção. Maxie se aproximou de sua amiga, a pegou pelo braço e a levou a uma poltrona colocada no canto.

— _Descansa aqui, certo?_

Stormy assentiu.

— _Há algo estranho, Maxie_ — fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à cabeça.

— _Calma, relaxe um pouco._

Lou olhou também para Stormy, que parecia drogada, como em um estupor. Perguntou-se se iria ter outro de seus episódios.

— _O que descobriu quando leu meus pensamentos?_ — perguntou Maxie.

O vampiro a olhou.

— _Que este homem é a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Que morreria por ele sem duvidar. Você o ama?_

— _Loucamente_ — confessou ela —. _Tanto que direi tudo o que quiser saber. Mas antes tenho uma condição_ — o vampiro arqueou as sobrancelhas —. _Tire-o daí._ — O vampiro olhou em direção a Lou.

— _Tem muitos recursos e é muito imprudente._

— _Tem razão, Maxie. Se me soltar, encontrarei um modo de fazer muito dano a ele. Saia daqui com Stormy e me deixe com ele._

Ela fechou os olhos.

— _Não poderia deixá-lo nunca._

— _Stormy está à beira de algo_.

Maxie olhou a sua amiga, que baixou as mãos e abriu os olhos.

— _Não vamos deixá-lo aqui, Lou. Eu estou bem._

Maxie assentiu.

— _Nesse caso, vamos tentar nos apressar_ — olhou para o vampiro —. _Minha irmã gêmea é uma vampira. Chama-se Morgan de Silva. Agora está casada com o vampiro Dante. Esses nomes lembram algo?_

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— _Dante foi criado por sua tia avó, uma cigana vampira muito velha chamada Serafina._

— _Ah. Esse nome sim, conheço. Serafina tem certa... fama._

— _Lou e eu salvamos a vida de Dante o ano passado. Serafina destroçará todos que façam algo_ contra nós — Lou sabia que isso era mentira, pois Serafina não gostava deles; mas valia a pena tentar o blefe —. _E teria ajuda de sobra, asseguro isso._

O vampiro sorriu.

— _Não vai me assustar com ameaças, então, não perca tempo. Além disso, vejo que mente. Serafina nem sequer gosta de vocês._

— _Isso daria igual. Está em dívida comigo_. — Ele não parecia impressionado.

— _Ou seja, sabe tanto de nós porque tem um parente entre os nossos._

— _Não. Não só por isso. Conhece o DIP?_

— _Ouvi falar deles. A agência do Governo dedicada a procurar e eliminar aos mortos vivos. Agora está fechada, não?_

— _Um grupo de vampiros queimou seu quartel general e matou a maioria dos agentes há pouco mais de cinco anos. Eu era uma adolescente curiosa que vivia perto dali. Depois do fogo, procurei no chão e encontrei um CD cheio de informação, com arquivos sobre vampiros que tinham estudado, testes que tinham feito e outras coisas. Parecia uma novela de terror, mas era real_ — se encolheu de ombros —. _Desde então estudei o tema._

O vampiro arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— _Se algum sobreviveu e sabe desses arquivos..._

— _Sobreviveram vários. Frank W. Stiles é o mais perigoso. E sabe_ — levantou o queixo e se aproximou mais dele —. _Disparou contra Stormy na cabeça e tentou culpar Lou do crime. Ela passou uma semana em coma. Nós três arriscamos a vida para proteger os vampiros que amamos de pessoas  
como Frank Stiles e outros caçadores de vampiros. E não esperávamos que nos pagassem isso assim. Com tortura e enganos. Mas, por outra parte, suponho que há ovelhas negras em todos os grupos, não é? Posso saber seu nome?_

— _Assim você pode enviar um exército de protetores para mim?_ — sorriu ele.

— _Oh, já estão a caminho. As meninas que sequestrou chegaram à costa_ — olhou seu relógio —. _As enviei para fora da cidade com instruções de ligar para minha irmã e tenho certeza de que já o terão feito. Tem pouco tempo, meu amigo. Então, se houver algo mais que queira saber de mim, pode se apressar._

O rosto dele perdeu toda expressão.

— _Não é um blefe, assim vamos ao ponto. O que quer saber?_

— _Quero saber sobre o Gilgamesh._

— _O primeiro vampiro. Por quê?_

Ele estendeu a mão para o gancho de gado.

— _Nu! Stai!_ — gritou Stormy. Levantou-se. Seu rosto mostrava muita ferocidade e seus olhos tinham mudado de cor e brilhavam como jóias de ônix.

— _O que acontece com ela?_ — sussurrou o vampiro.

— _Não sabemos. É uma espécie de posse. Esta agora já não é Stormy, é outra pessoa. Quando voltar a ser ela mesma é possível que não se lembre do  
que tem feito ou dito em seu outro estado. Quando está assim fica violenta. Se te atacar, por favor, não faça nada a ela. Não é culpa dela._

O vampiro olhou para Maxie como se estivesse louca. E depois de novo para Stormy, que tinha os olhos fixos nele e cheios de lágrimas.

Ele levantou uma mão.

— _Fique tranquila, pequena._

— _Deixe-os ir embora._

O vampiro olhou para Maxie.

— _Me diga o que sabe do Gilgamesh._

— _Por quê?_

— _Porque foi o primeiro. Porque procurou poder sobre a vida e a morte e ele conseguiu. E eu preciso desse poder._

— _E pensa em matá-lo?_

— _Não me julgue. Você faria o mesmo para trazê-lo de volta_ — apontou para Lou com a cabeça —. _Se estivesse em meu lugar._

Ela franziu o cenho.

— _Quer trazer alguém de volta? De onde? De entre os mortos?_

— _Os mortos estão mortos_ — murmurou Stormy.

Logo gritou as mesmas palavras uma e outra vez e se lançou contra o vampiro, ao que golpeou com os punhos e arranhou.

Ele caiu de costas pelo ímpeto do ataque e um molho de chaves saiu de seu bolso. Era evidente que tentava não machucar Stormy, mas se esforçava a deter o ataque sem causar danos. Com esse fim agarrou seus braços e os prendeu com força.

E de repente Stormy deixou de lutar e começou a beijá-lo deitada em cima dele e apertando-o com seu corpo. Murmurou contra sua boca:

— _Este amor é uma doce tortura, meu príncipe._

Maxie pegou as chaves e se aproximou rapidamente de Lou, aproveitando a distração do vampiro. Não sabia o que acontecia com Stormy, mas tinha que aproveitar o momento. E confiava que ele não tentaria mordê-la.

Abriu rapidamente os ferros que prendiam os braços de Lou e viu que o vampiro abraçava Stormy com um gemido e começava a devolver seus beijos com um ardor que beirava o desespero.

— _Stormy!_ — Maxie correu até ela, pegou seus ombros e a separou dos lábios da criatura.

O vampiro deixou de beijá-la e a tirou de cima com gentileza. Levantou-se com os olhos fixos nela, que estava sentada no chão. Parecia perplexo.

— _Quem é você?_

— _Como pode me esquecer, meu amor? Estou tão perdida...! Preciso de você_ — passou a mão pelo cabelo, piscou e franziu o cenho, confusa.

— _Me diga quem é_ — pediu ele. E sua voz soava rouca pela emoção.

Stormy o olhou perplexa. Quando voltou a falar, fez com sua voz.

— _Meu nome é Stormy Jones. Quem é você?_

Voltava a ser ela mesma.

E Lou estava livre e agora era ele quem sustentava o ferro para gado.

— _Afaste-se dela!_

O vampiro o olhou. A seguir lançou um olhar irado para Stormy.

— _Pelo menos usou uma lâmina agradável para me cravar nas costas._

— _Do que está falando?_

— _Você me beijou. Está me dizendo que não foi uma tática de distração?_ — moveu a cabeça —. _Envergonho-me de ter me permitido acreditar, embora tenha sido só um momento..._

— _Eu te beijei?_ — Stormy olhou para Maxie —. _O beijei?_

— _Sim, mais ou menos._

Stormy levou os dedos aos lábios e o olhou nos olhos.

— _Por que fiz isso?_

O vampiro estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se, mas Lou bateu nele com o ferro e lançou uma descarga elétrica que o deixou de joelhos.

— _Não, não faça isso!_ — gritou Stormy. Aproximou-se dele e se deteve de repente, confusa.

O vampiro estava ajoelhado com as mãos no chão.

— _Vamos, Maxie. Stormy. Vamos sair daqui._ — Stormy olhou para Lou.

— _Não!_ — O vampiro se levantou e, antes que Lou pudesse impedi-lo, agarrou Stormy por trás, colocou-a diante dele, com as costas apoiada em seu corpo e o rosto perigosamente perto da garganta dela —. _Você não vai a nenhuma parte._

— _Por favor, nos diga de uma vez o que quer!_ — gritou Maxie —. _Não faça nada a ela. Juro que ela não tentava te enganar._

— _Quero Gilgamesh. Quero saber como encontrá-lo. E quero saber tudo o que terei que saber desta... Stormy._

— _Não posso dizer como encontrar um vampiro para que você tente roubar seu poder._

Ele baixou a cabeça, abriu a boca e a fechou no pescoço de Stormy. Lou saltou e se jogou sobre ele, mas o vampiro virou e manteve Stormy entre eles. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos, abriu a boca e deu um salto, embora fosse impossível adivinhar se era de prazer ou de dor. Levantou as mãos até a cabeça dele e deslizou os dedos em seu cabelo.

O vampiro elevou a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam de paixão. No pescoço de Stormy havia duas feridas pequenas. Ela abriu os olhos, que estavam já mudando. Acariciou lentamente a cabeça do vampiro. Não tentou soltar-se, mas sim se agarrou mais a ele.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas, além disso, ignorou a carícia.

— _Tenho que deixá-la seca ou me vai me dizer isso antes que cheguem seus amigos para destruir o que tanto trabalhei por construir aqui?_

— _É sua ânsia de poder que destruirá seu reino, meu amor_ — sussurrou Stormy _—. Como da outra vez_.

Ele fez uma careta.

— _O que está fazendo?_

— _Não me conhece? Já não me ama?_

— _Basta!_ — gritou ele.

Levantou um braço e Maxie se adiantou... e recebeu o golpe da força invisível que lançava aquele braço. A pegou de surpresa e a lançou de costas contra a parede.

Lou se jogou contra o vampiro.

— _É um filho da...!_

E se viu imerso em um combate com ele. Golpeavam-se mutuamente e se lançavam contra os móveis. Lou se chocou com a parede e algo pesado caiu de uma prateleira e aterrissou na cabeça de Maxie.

Os dois homens ficaram imóveis. O vampiro parecia surpreso e se lançou para ela, mas Lou o afastou e se aproximou primeiro.

— _Realmente é o bastardo sem coração que parece?_ — gritou Stormy.

O príncipe se virou para ela, enquanto Malone pegava sua mulher em seus braços. Da testa de Maxie caía sangue. A teria matado?

— _Não vê que acabou?_ — perguntou Stormy —. _Os outros se aproximam. Se não for embora daqui, logo só será pó._

— _Como sabe que estão perto?_

Ela fez uma careta zombadora.

— _Tão cego está pelo ódio que não pode senti-los? Abra sua mente! Deixe esses dois irem embora. Não precisa deles para nada._

— _Preciso deles como reféns_ — virou para Lou, mas o deteve a mão de Stormy no ombro.

— _Conheço você_ — sussurrou ela —. _Não é este ser que finge ser. É um grande líder, um príncipe. É Vlad Dracul. Drácula. Príncipe do meu coração._

Ele se deteve imediatamente.

—Como me chamou?— virou-se devagar —, _Como sabe esse nome?_

Ela levou as mãos às têmporas e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— _Não sei. Não sei. Só sei... que te conheço. Por favor, Vlad..._

Ele se aproximou dela, que não retrocedeu.

— _Pegue a mim como refém, mas deixa-os partir._

— _Sabe o que me pede? —_ Acariciou-a com os olhos —. _Não te deixarei ir até que queira. E se descobrir que tentou me enganar com isto..._

— _Não é um engano. Possivelmente... possivelmente você seja o único que pode me ajudar a descobrir o que é._

Ele estendeu a mão e ela pegou. E ele a pegou em seus braços e a transportou para fora do castelo.

Maxie jazia no chão com a cabeça batendo como um tambor, mas conseguiu abrir os olhos. Lou a abraçava contra seu peito, com o rosto dela enterrado em seu pescoço e o dele no cabelo dela. Balançava-a com gentileza e ela sentia uma umidade que deviam ser lágrimas.

— _Que idiota fui!_ — sussurrou ele —, _Maxie, por favor, não morra. Agora não. Não vá. Eu a amo. Sempre amei, mas era muito teimoso e tinha muito medo de admitir. Tinha medo de acabar perdendo-a como perdi minha esposa... e meu filhinho. Querida, não poderia aguentar. Não poderia. Não queria correr um risco assim outra vez, mas me deixe dizer algo. Você merece. Você vale qualquer risco. Qualquer._

— _Lou?_

Ele afrouxou o abraço um pouco, o suficiente para poder ver seu rosto.

— _Está viva._

— _Sim. Tinha alguma dúvida?_

— _Não podia sentir seu pulso._

—Estou bem. Estou aqui. Acredito que se deixou levar pelo pânico.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— _Há quanto tempo está acordada?_

— _Um pouco. Onde está Stormy?_

Lou olhou a seu redor.

— _Não!_ — sussurrou —. _Maldição, não!_ — levantou-se e a ajudou a levantar.

Então ouviu o ruído das portas ao serem quebradas e um som de movimento.

Apareceram Morgan e Dante, com aspecto de estarem furiosos e preparados para o combate.

Morgan correu para abraçar sua irmã gêmea. Dante se adiantou também e deu uma palmada no ombro de Lou.

— _Tem um aspecto muito ruim, amigo._

— _Sim, bom, ele também levou sua parte._

— _Quem? O vampiro? Vlad Dracul?_

Lou e Maxie trocaram um olhar.

— _Como assim Vlad Dracul? Ele não era..._

— _Sim era_ — respondeu Morgan —. _Todo mundo sobrenatural sabe que vive aqui como um rei e tem a toda cidade sob o controle de sua mente. Ninguém se atreveu a incomodá-lo e ninguém pensava que fosse urgente detê-lo, já que não matava a suas vítimas._

— _Quando chegamos a casa e Lydia nos disse que estavam aqui, viemos imediatamente_ — Dante olhou para Lou com admiração—. _Lutou com o príncipe Vlad. O autêntico Drácula._

— _E temo que tenha que voltar a fazê-lo. Esse bastardo sequestrou Stormy._

— _Terá que ir atrás dele!_ — gritou Maxie.

— _Iremos, iremos_ — Lou tocou seu cabelo, a ferida que tinha ali —. _Precisa de uns pontos._

— _Você cuida dela_ — disse Dante —. _Nós seguiremos seu rastro e contataremos vocês quando se deitar para dormir pelo dia. Então poderão se reunir conosco. Certo?_

Lou assentiu.

Maxie negou com a cabeça.

— _Não posso deixar que escapem._

— _Juro que seguiremos seu rastro_ — disse sua irmã com suavidade —. _Não permitirei que aconteça nada a Stormy._

Maxie baixou a vista.

— _Tudo bem._

Lou a tomou em seus braços e a tirou da mansão. Na praia encontrou o bote em que tinham ido Stormy e Maxie. Depositou-a nele com gentileza e correu o máximo que pôde para a costa.

Uma vez lá, viu Gary, que o ajudou a tirar o bote e pareceu preocupado ao ver Maxie.

— _O que aconteceu?_

Lou se fixou em que parecia diferente. Seus olhos não estavam tão nublados como antes e parecia mais acordado.

— _Teve um acidente na ilha._

— _A ilha? Que fazia lá? Ninguém vai lá. Não há nada mais que bosques e mato_ — franziu o cenho —. _O que... está queimando?_

Maxie levantou a cabeça e olhou para a ilha. As chamas se elevavam para o céu e dava a impressão de que lambessem às próprias estrelas. Morgan e Dante tinham terminado o trabalho que ela começou. Ao amanhecer, a casa seria só cinzas.

— _Aonde pode tê-la levado?_

— _Você disse que a língua que falava era romeno?_

— _Sim, mas..._

— _E viu como o beijava? E não era ele que colocava essas palavras em sua cabeça. Ele estava atônito, acusava-a de usar truques. Então, se não era ele, quem era?_

Maxie engoliu saliva e recordou a teoria de Martha.

— _Os encontraremos_ — disse Lou —. _Prometo isso. Devo isso a você._

Levou-a colina acima até seu quarto no motel e a deitou na cama. Foi ao banheiro para pegar uma toalha e voltou com ela cheia de gelo.

— _Ponha isto na cabeça._

A jovem obedeceu. Lou tirou uma bolsa debaixo da cama e começou a guardar todas as suas coisas nela. Levou cinco minutos.

— _Pode andar?_

A jovem assentiu e ele pegou sua mão e a levou ao quarto dela.

— _Sente-se e coloque o gelo na cabeça. Eu me ocuparei de tudo._

Maxie apertou os lábios.

— _Não estou tão mal_ — era mentira. Sua vista se nublava e estava muito enjoada. No mínimo tinha uma comoção.

— _Sim, está, ou estaria agora com sua irmã procurando Stormy._

Maldição! Conhecia-a muito bem.

Ele começou a guardar suas coisas na mala.

— _Pensei que estivesse morta_ — disse —. D _á-se conta disso? Acreditava que tinha morrido._

— _Não estou morta._

— _Sei_ — deixou de empacotar e se aproximou dela —. _Sinto ter agido assim depois de... Eu não quis dizer do modo que você interpretou._

— _Não?_

Lou a olhou nos olhos.

— _Isto não é fácil para mim, sabe?_

— _Sei._

Lou terminou a mala e a pegou na mão. Deixou-a na porta, levou as bolsas ao porta-malas do carro e voltou para entrar com ela no quarto de Stormy.

— _Quero dizer algo e não quero que me responda agora. Certo?_

A jovem assentiu.

— _Quando fizemos amor e eu estava ali te abraçando e pensando no que aconteceria a seguir, não me sentia derrotado, capturado ou acuado. Sentia-me... aliviado._

— _Sim?_

Ele assentiu e se deteve com a escova de cabelo de Stormy na mão. Olhou um momento os cabelos amarelos que havia nele.

— _Não acredito que Stormy corra nenhum perigo com esse vampiro._

Maxie piscou pela mudança de assunto.

— _Por que diz isso?_

— _Porque quando a olha... há algo em seus olhos._

— _Nem sequer a conhece._

— _Mesmo assim, esse olhar me lembra do que sinto quando olho pra você._

Maxie elevou a vista para ele, mas Lou a ajudou a levantar-se e a tirou do quarto. Colocou a bolsa de Stormy no carro e a levou ao quarto de Jason, onde começou a empacotar também, enquanto ela se sentava em uma cadeira.

— _Meu gelo está derretendo._

— _Aguenta um pouco mais. Onde estava?_

— _Sentia-se aliviado depois de fazer amor comigo._

— _Sim, aliviado. Em grande parte porque estava muito cansado de resistir a você. Cansado de dizer que não e de tentar controlar meus sentimentos para que você não os adivinhasse._

— _Por que não queria que eu soubesse?_

Lou não respondeu. Estava guardando os artigos de higiene de Jason.

— _Pode deixar isso um momento e me olhar?_

Ele assim fez. Olhou-a e sua expressão parecia atormentada.

— _Fiquei com tanto medo, que estraguei tudo. Tentei fazer funcionar meu matrimônio, Maxie. Tentei e fracassei e acabei sofrendo, e ela também. Perdi-a. Tentei ser um pai para meu filho e também o perdi. Se fizesse mal a você nesse sentido, não acredito que pudesse viver comigo mesmo._

— _Eu não vou permitir que você me faça mal, Lou. E certamente, você não vai me perder._

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Assentiu com a cabeça.

— _Está bem. Vou ser sincero. Amo você. Estou louco por você. Acredito que sempre estive._

— _Sim?_

— _Sim. Como não estar?_ — afastou a toalha com gelo derretido para poder ver o corte —. _Depois de fazer amor me senti aliviado porque pensei que podia deixar de lutar, mas, não sei por que, segui negando o que sentia. Por costume, suponho. Medo do fracasso. Não sei. Mas esta noite compreendi que você e eu somos companheiros. Trabalhamos juntos e jogamos juntos. Quando acontece algo ruim comigo, a única coisa que quero é chamá-la ou contar-lhe isso E o mesmo quando acontece algo bom. E acredito que seja o mesmo com você._

Maxie assentiu.

— _Sempre foi assim._

— _É minha melhor amiga, mas também um pouco mais profundo. Porque a idéia de imaginar você com outro homem me provoca impulsos assassinos. Você é minha._

— _Sempre fui sua. Só estava esperando que você decidisse que queria que fosse._

— _Eu sempre quis que fosse. Mas não me dava conta. Quero ser seu companheiro no trabalho. Me mudar para Maine e comprar um navio de pesca e levá-la para o mar nos fins de semana e férias. Quero ter o direito de ser ciumento e possessivo com você e de protege-la, e quero que todo mundo saiba que tenho esse direito. Porque a amo como ninguém nunca amou outra pessoa. Nunca. E por isso quero me casar com você._

Ela se aproximou e o beijou na boca.

— _Amo você_ — murmurou.

— _É mútuo, meu amor._

Lou a puxou para o carro.

— _Aonde vamos?_ — perguntou Maxie.

— _Procurar um médico que costure sua cabeça. E depois vamos procurar Stormy. Depois disso, tanto faz. Porque aonde quer que formos, iremos juntos. Durante toda minha vida, Maxie. É uma promessa._

— _Penso em fazê-lo cumpri-la —_ advertiu ela.

— _Conto com isso._

 _ **Epílogo**_

Stormy estava sentada no veleiro com as mãos juntas e observava navegar o homem que acreditava que era o próprio Drácula. Ele se dirigia para o horizonte escuro com o vento da noite movendo as velas, cada vez mais longe de tudo o que ela tinha conhecido.

E para algo que a jovem desejava tanto como temia. Um pouco curiosamente familiar e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante. Algo que a atraía e repelia ao mesmo tempo.

Como o homem.

Drácula.

Ele a olhou com seu cabelo comprido flutuando ao vento. Olhou-a com nervosismo, como se ela fosse uma das caçadoras de vampiros das que tinha ouvido falar com Maxie.

— _Pode me desatar_ — disse Stormy.

— _Não confio que não tente escapar. E se fizer, se afogará._

— _Prometo que não tentarei escapar. Sei que não poderia ir nadando até a costa daqui. E sei que não vai me fazer mal._

— _Não esteja tão segura disso, pequena._

Inclinou-se e levantou para ele os braços atados dela. Tirou uma navalha e cortou as cordas.

— _O que sente tem uma explicação_ — sussurrou perto de seu ouvido.

— _Tem?_

Ele assentiu. Olhou-a nos olhos.

— _Bebi de você. Foi uma estupidez de minha parte e não devia ter feito isso, mas às vezes sou... impulsivo._

— _Não foi como eu acreditava que seria._

— _Não. E cria uma... uma atração. Por isso seu sangue esquenta quando olha nos meus olhos, pequena. Passará._

Sustentou seu olhar.

— _Eu acredito que não._

— _Não?_

A jovem negou com a cabeça.

— _Não. Porque eu já sentia... o que sinto... muito antes que me tocasse. Possivelmente antes de... o conhecer. Muito, muito antes_.

O vampiro fechou os olhos.

— _A que se refere com isso?_

Ela respirou fundo e baixou as pálpebras.

—Não sei. Não sei, Vlad.

Ele a olhou por um longo momento.

— _Logo sairá o sol e me verei obrigado a procurar refúgio. Espero que não se importe de descansar durante o dia com seu corpo unido ao de um homem morto._

Aquela idéia fez com que Stormy se estremecesse de medo. E de algo mais. Algo que se parecia com desejo.

1 Azeviche: substância mineral muito negra, uma variedade muito compacta do linhito. Gema utilizada para confecção de adornos e objetos.

2 **1.** Cobertura suspensa por cima da porta principal de um edifício, para abrigo do sol, da chuva, ou simplesmente para ornato. **2.** Teto saliente que cobre a entrada de um edifício. **3.** Pátio coberto. 4. Telheiro, galpão, barracão.

3 Sis é uma gíria para irmã.

4 A voluta é uma forma em espiral muito comum no reino animal, que lembra um caramujo. Há séculos vem sendo utilizada em exemplos aplicados na geometria, além de servir como objeto de adorno, no arremate de capitéis de colunas, modilhões, mísulas e outros.

As colunas ornadas por essa forma têm origem no cidade jônio, da Grécia antiga. É também um dos símbolos da arquitetura dos períodos Maneirista e Barroco.

5 Variação do marrom

6 Nancy Drew é uma detetive adolescente que acompanha seu pai numa viagem de negócios a Los Angeles. Lá, ela descobre pistas que podem levá-la a solucionar um misterioso assassinato envolvendo uma grande estrela de cinema.

7 O programa 'Alerta Ambar' nos EUA é uma parceria voluntária entre agências policiais, radiodifusores, a indústria de transporte e indústria radiofônica, com o objetivo de ativar um boletim/anúncio urgente nos casos mais sérios de rapto de crianças. O objetivo de tal alerta é incitar de imediato a comunidade inteira a ajudar na busca e recuperação da criança em segurança. Um sistema similar foi desenvolvido em alguns países europeus.

8 J. R. R. Tolkien, autor de O Senhor dos Anéis, é conhecido como sendo o criador da Alta-Fantasia. Seus livros narram histórias sobre terras míticas, cidades maravilhosos, grandiosas batalhas, lendas heróicas e mitos perdidos sobre os primórdios do mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Serie Asas da Noite 11 - O Príncipe do Crepúsculo**

 _Vlad Dracul era mais velho que sua própria lenda, pois levava séculos atravessando a terra em busca da reencarnação de sua esposa, Elisabeta. Agora, acreditava ter encontrado quem abrigava a alma de sua amada, e desejava fazê-la sua para sempre._

 _Tempest Jones era mortal, mas há muito tempo sentia que havia algo dentro dela tentando controlá-la, uma sensação que se fazia mais intensa quando estava perto daquele sombrio príncipe. Ao mesmo tempo em que negava a paixão que a atraía para ele, Stormy resistia a que Elisabeta se apoderasse de sua mente e corpo para estar com Vlad._

 _Os sentimentos de Vlad por Stormy desencadearam em Elisabeta uma ira incontrolável. Exigia alcançar seu destino e ameaçava destruir a sua rival, deixando Vlad com a angústia de saber o que poderia ser._

 _Agora só ele poderia escolher quem viveria e quem morreria._

* * *

Prólogo

Século XV

Romênia

—Temos que enterrá-la, meu filho.

Vlad permanecia de pé na pequena capela de pedra ao lado de sua recém falecida esposa. A pele de Elisabeta estava fria como o jazigo de pedra sobre o que jazia. Ia embelezada com o vestido de noiva verde pálido que os criados conseguiram encontrar para ela no dia de seu precipitado casamento. A saia caía a ambos os lados da laje preta, envolvendo-a em uma aura de indescritível beleza. Os cabelos, pálidos como a prata em fios, e interminavelmente longa, esparramavam-se ao redor de sua cabeça como um travesseiro de nuvens.

—Meu filho...

Desta vez a voz do sacerdote ancião foi acompanhada de sua mão, que segurou o ombro de Vlad.

Vlad se voltou para o homem como se o queimasse.

—Não! —exclamou contendo a raiva com muita dificuldade—. Não quero que a enterrem. Ainda não. Não o permitirei.

Um brilho de temor se uniu à compaixão nos olhos do ancião. Ainda não.

—Sei que é muito duro, sei, mas Elisabeta merece descansar em paz.

—Eu disse que não-repetiu Vlad, a voz cansada, o coração morto.

Vlad deu as costas ao sacerdote e concentrou sua atenção no que devia, nela, em sua amada esposa. O tempo compartilhado tinha sido muito breve. Uma noite depois das núpcias e parte da segunda, até que o chamaram de novo a defender seu país do invasor inimigo. Não era suficiente.

O sacerdote continuava ali.

—Parta se não quiser que desembainhe a espada e lhe esquarteje.

As palavras do Vlad foram apenas uns sussurros roucos, mas tão carregadas de ameaça que o clérigo deu um breve coice.

—Mandarei a seu pai. Possivelmente ele possa...

Vlad voltou à cabeça para lhe dirigir um fulminante olhar de advertência.

—Vou meu senhor — disse o sacerdote, e com uma ligeira reverência se retirou de costas pelas portas da capela.

Vlad respirou aliviado quando as portas voltaram a fechar-se, deixando-o só com sua amada e sua dor. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Elisabeta, apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e deixou que suas lágrimas empapassem o vestido verde.

—Por que, meu amor? Por que o tem feito? Não merecia nosso amor suportar a dor de um dia? Disse-te que voltaria. Por que não pôde me acreditar?

Um suave rangido acompanhado da brisa noturna e o pigarro de um ancião lhe avisaram de que não estava sozinho. Vlad se obrigou a incorporar-se e olhar a seu pai. Não era seu verdadeiro pai, mas o homem tinha chegado a ser para ele tão pai como qualquer, desde o Utnapishtim.

O rei ancião estava pálido e tremulo. Tinha perdido a uma nora a que esteve a ponto de amar, e durante três dias acreditou que também tinha perdido a seu filho.

O rei cruzou a capela com passos lentos e inseguros, rodeou com seus frágeis braços os ombros do Vlad e o abraçou com força, com toda a força que lhe permitia seu debilitado corpo.

—Vivo-murmurou—. Por todos os deuses, meu filho, está vivo.

Vlad fechou os olhos e abraçou o seu pai a sua vez.

—Vivo pai, mas neste momento não contente por está-lo-disse Vlad olhando de novo a sua amada.

Seu pai também o fez. Soltou ao Vlad e se aproximou do féretro.

—Não sabe quanto me causa pena te ver sofrendo assim, e quanto mais ser testemunha da perda de uma jovem preciosa como Elisabeta.

—Sei.

—Sua amiga, a mulher estrangeira, contou-te algo?

Vlad assentiu.

—Rhiannon é uma velha amiga. E muito querida. Disse-me que veio nos visitar e nos felicitar justo depois de eu ter sido chamado a defender nossas fronteiras.

—Certo. Demos-lhe alojamento. Muito exigente é, por certo, e acredito que não tinha uma opinião muito favorável da noiva que tinha escolhido. Acaso os dois...?

—Fomos os mais amigos que duas pessoas podem ser-disse Vlad—, mas sem compromisso. Não podia estar ciumenta.

—Disse que a princesa era... Qual foi a palavra que usou? Ah, sim, uma lamurienta —lhe contou o ancião rei—. E o disse à cara.

Vlad assentiu, sem duvidá-lo nem um momento.

—Quando chegou à notícia de que tinha morrido no campo de batalha, a pobre Elisabeta se encerrou na habitação da torre. Ordenei a meus homens que jogassem a porta abaixo até que...

—Sei pai. Sei que fizeram tudo o que esteve em suas mãos.

O rei baixou a cabeça, possivelmente para ocultar as lágrimas que nublaram os olhos azuis.

—Me diga o que posso fazer para aliviar sua dor.

Vlad o pensou, concentrando-se intensamente. Rhiannon não era uma mulher qualquer, a não ser uma antiga sacerdotisa do Isis e filha de Faraó, perita nas artes ocultas. Tinha-lhe assegurado que no futuro voltaria a reunir-se com a Elisabeta. Quinhentos anos mais tarde, caso ela vivesse tanto tempo. O que não lhe prometeu foi que Elisabeta fosse depois de tanto tempo a mesma mulher que amou e perdeu, nem que ela pudesse recordá-lo e amá-lo de novo.

—Há algo que posso fazer por ti-disse o rei—. O vejo em seus olhos. Fala, meu filho, e se fará, seja o que for.

Vlad olhou a seu pai aos olhos e sentiu seu amor. Amor verdadeiro, embora o rei não fosse seu verdadeiro pai.

—Não posso permitir que a enterrem. Ainda não. Necessito que enviem a nossos mais hábeis cavaleiros em nossas montarias mais velozes, pai, a procurar os melhores bruxos e feiticeiros do reino. Aos adivinhos mais sábios, aos maiores magos e magas. Devem estar aqui antes de enterrar a minha amada na fria terra.

O rei o olhou aos olhos com preocupação.

—Meu filho, deve saber que nem o mago maior poderá devolvê-la à vida. Enterrada ou não, agora vive entre os mortos.

Vlad assentiu uma vez, e fechou os olhos para evitar o inquisidor olhar de seu pai.

—Sei pai. Só preciso saber que descansa em paz.

—Mas o sacerdote...

—Suas orações não são suficientes. Quero estar seguro. Por favor, pai. Disseram que fariam algo para diminuir minha dor. Isto o fará mais que nada.

O rei assentiu com firmeza.

—Nesse caso que assim seja.

—E, pai, até que venham, evite que entre alguém. E inclusive então, quando chegarem, que entrem só de noite.

O ancião, que estava acostumado à natureza noturna do Vlad, assentiu, e Vlad soube que o rei manteria a promessa.

O rei se foi e Vlad desencapou a espada ensangüentada e permaneceu entre o féretro e a porta da capela. À alvorada, fechou a porta, arrancou uma tapeçaria da parede e se envolveu nela. Quando o sol ficou de novo se viu obrigado a cobrir o corpo da Elisabeta com a tapeçaria para não ver como a morte começava a fazer estragos no corpo de sua amada. Mas ao começo da terceira noite, o aroma de morte e podridão flutuava intensamente no ar.

Por fim, a meia-noite da terceira noite, as portas da capela se abriram de par em par e entraram vários homens. Entre eles não havia nenhuma mulher. Entraram acompanhados de uma rajada de vento, todos envoltos em ásperas capas de lã de tom esbranquiçado exceto um, que vestia um pano mais fino em um tom marrom avermelhado com um bordado de vinhas verdes entrelaçadas que percorria todo o bordo do objeto.

Todos se ajoelharam ante ele e baixaram a cabeça.

—Meu príncipe, viemos o antes possível —disse um deles—. Nossos corações estão cheios de dor pela perda da princesa.

—Sim-disse ele—. Se levantem. Necessito sua ajuda.

Os homens se olharam entre si com nervosismo. Eram cinco, e por seu aspecto físico e seus traços pareciam ser da região, embora uns tivesse traços orientais e outro tinha certo aspecto mouro.

—Nos sentimos grandemente honrados por poder ajudar-disse o que se erigiu como porta-voz do grupo—. Mas não sei o que podemos fazer. Contra a morte nem sequer nós podemos fazer nada.

Vlad assentiu e pensou no Gilgamesh, o legendário rei da Sumeria. Sua desesperada busca da chave da vida resultou na criação de toda uma raça, os mortos-vivos. Os vampiros. Como Vlad, como Rhiannon, como tantos outros. Mas nunca conseguiu recuperar da morte ao Endiku, o querido amigo do grande rei.

Possivelmente seus próprios desejos eram também descabelados, pensou Vlad. Mas tinha que tentá-lo.

—Não é minha intenção lhes pedir que conquistem à morte. Só desejo que quando voltar a encontrá-la, seja capaz de reconhecê-la, e ela a mim. E também desejo que me recorde, e me ame outra vez.

Os feiticeiros e os magos franziram o cenho e se olharam entre si sem acabar de compreender.

—Um capitalista vidente me disse que a princesa retornará em outra época, mas será em um futuro longínquo.

—Mas, meu senhor, você será um ancião e ela uma menina.

—Isso não deve lhes preocupar, feiticeiro. Só quero me assegurar que quando retornar recorde tudo o que ocorreu antes, que seja a mulher que foi agora. Podem fazer realidade meu desejo ou não? —inquiriu.

Um dos homens começou a sussurrar ao ouvido do outro, e Vlad escutou palavras e expressões como «não natural» e «imoral», mas o porta-voz do grupo elevou uma mão para silenciá-los. Depois, o homem da capa marrom avermelhada se aproximou do Vlad com passos lentos e uma grande cautela, e por fim assentiu.

—Podemos e o faremos meu senhor. Vá se alimentar e descanse-lhe disse—. Em nossas mãos estará a salvo, prometo-lhe isso.

Vlad olhou a forma humana que se adivinhava sob a tapeçaria. Já não era sua Elisabeta, a não ser a carcaça do que anteriormente tinha conduzido sua essência. Depois olhou de novo aos homens.

—Não temam tentá-lo. Sei que peço muito, e dou minha palavra de que não lhes castigarei exatamente se fracassarem, sempre e quando se esforçarem ao máximo. Juro-lhes isso sobre sua lembrança.

Os homens fizeram uma profunda reverência e Vlad viu o alívio refletido em seus rostos. Ele não era conhecido por sua compreensão nem sua misericórdia. Saiu e os deixou trabalhar, mas não descansou, nem tampouco ingeriu nenhum alimento. Não podia, ao menos até que soubesse algo.

Às quatro da madrugada um criado foi buscá-lo e Vlad correu à capela. A porta estava aberta e por ela saía o ancião sacerdote balançando um incenso diante dele e envolto em uma espessa nuvem de fumaça negra. Detrás, uns homens levavam um beliche sobre o qual jazia o cadáver coberto de flores.

E para fechar a silenciosa procissão fúnebre, os bruxos e feiticeiros que olharam a Vlad nos olhos e assentiram em silencio com a cabeça para lhe informar do êxito do ritual. O homem da capa marrom avermelhada se aproximou dele enquanto os outros caminhavam devagar atrás do cortejo fúnebre.

O criado do sacerdote tocou um sino, e o clérigo começou a entoar suas orações em voz muito alta para que as pessoas do castelo e da aldeia se unissem à procissão. Muitos o fizeram levando velas e tochas, e aquela noite ninguém dormiu. Todos esperavam o enterro da princesa, e assim a procissão se foi fazendo cada vez mais numerosa, avançando lentamente na escuridão como uma serpente salpicada de pontos luminosos.

—Meu príncipe-disse o homem da capa avermelhada—, fizemos. Tome.

O homem entregou ao Vlad um pergaminho que ia firmemente enrolado e sujeito com um anel de rubi, o anel que ele tinha presenteado a Elisabeta com motivo de suas bodas. O anel que Elisabeta levava no dedo no momento de sua morte. Ao vê-lo, Vlad conteve uma exclamação de dor.

—Não o entendo-disse—. Tiraram-lhe o anel de bodas. Por quê?

—Realizamos um poderoso rito, ordenando a parte de sua essência manter-se unida a terra. O anel é a chave que a vincula e que algum dia a liberará. Quando a futura reencarnação da Elisabeta voltar para você, só será necessário que ponha o anel em seu dedo e realize o rito que se explica neste manuscrito. Então se recordará de tudo e voltará a te amar.

—Está seguro? —perguntou Vlad, temeroso de acreditar e abrigar esperanças em vão.

—Por minha vida, meu príncipe, te juro que assim será—lhe assegurou o homem—. Embora exista uma condição que não pudemos evitar, devido a que, ao tratar de alterar assuntos de vida e morte arriscamos nossas almas. Por isso, é imprescindível permitir que os deuses falem e decidam.

—Os deuses?! —repetiu Vlad encolerizado—. Os deuses foram quem decidiram arrebatar-la desta maneira! Ao inferno com os deuses.

—Meu príncipe!

O feiticeiro olhou a seu redor como temendo que a blasfêmia de Vlad tivesse sido escutada pelas divindades à que tanto temia.

—Me falem dessa condição — ordenou Vlad—. Mas se apresse, devo assistir ao enterro de minha esposa.

O homem segurou ao Vlad pelo braço e pôs-se a caminhar a seu lado, o puxando até alcançar ao resto do cortejo fúnebre embora se mantendo a certa distância.

—Se o rito não se realizar quando a Estrela Vermelha do Destino eclipse à Vênus, a magia desaparecerá.

—E o que ocorrerá então a Elisabeta?

—Sua alma ficará livre. Todas as partes de sua alma, a parte que retivemos vinculada a terra, e qualquer outra parte que possa ter renascido no reino do físico. Toda ela ficará livre.

—E por livre querem dizer... Morta-sussurrou Vlad compreendendo a ameaça que se abatia sobre sua amada. Segurou ao homem pelo peitilho da capa marrom avermelhada e o elevou do chão—. Não têm feito nada! —gritou encolerizado.

—A morte não é mais que uma ilusão, meu senhor-tratou de apaziguá-lo o homem—. A vida é eterna. E terá tempo, tempo mais que de sobra, para encontrá-la de novo, juro-lhe isso.

Vlad cravou os olhos no feiticeiro, tentado a desembainhar sua espada e deslizá-la por entre as costelas do homem. Entretanto, em lugar disso o deixou no chão.

—Quanto tempo? Quando, exatamente, eclipsará a Vênus essa Estrela Vermelha da que falam?

—Não até dentro de uns... De uns quinhentos e vinte anos, meu senhor, segundo nossos cálculos.

Vlad tragou sua dor e sua ira. A predição do Rhiannon falava do mesmo tempo: que ele voltaria a encontrar a Elisabeta passados quinhentos anos. Sua principal preocupação nesse momento foi como conseguiria sobreviver tanto tempo sem ela; como poderia suportar tanta dor.

Agora tinha uma preocupação acrescentada. A encontraria a tempo para realizar o feitiço, para levar o cabo o ritual dos magos e lhe devolver suas lembranças e sua alma?

Pelos deuses que tinha que ser assim. Estava resolvido a que assim fosse. Não podia falhar.

De maneira nenhuma.

Ele não era um homem qualquer, nem sequer um vampiro qualquer.

Ele era Drácula.

Capítulo 1

Época atual

—Melina Roscova-disse a esbelta mulher loira lhe estendendo a mão—. Você deve ser Maxine Stuart.

—É Maxine Malone, e não, não sou ela-Stormy estreitou a mão da mulher, uma mão fria que apertou a sua com firmeza—. Stormy Jones-se apresentou—. Max e Lou estão ocupados com outro caso, e não achamos necessário estar presente os três para a entrevista inicial.

—Já vejo-Melina lhe soltou a mão e tirou um cartão de visita do bolso—. Suponho que isto está um pouco antiquado.

Stormy tomou o cartão e o olhou. O logotipo SIS se sobrepunha às palavras Serviços de Investigações Supernaturais. Em letras menores, os nomes dos três sócios da agência de investigação, Maxine Stuart, Lou Malone, Tempest Jones e abaixo, com letra pequena e elegante: experiência, profissional idade e discrições seguidas de um número de telefone gratuito.

Stormy lhe devolveu o cartão.

—Sim, é bastante velho. Maxie e Lou se casaram faz dezesseis anos. Claro que não fizemos cartões novos até que terminamos de utilizar todos os antigos. É prático, já sabe.

—É obvio.

—A que se deve todo este mistério? —perguntou Stormy—. E por que quis que viésemos aqui?

Enquanto falava, as duas mulheres atravessaram a porta principal e entraram pelo vestíbulo abobadado do Museu Nacional do Canadá. Seus passos ressoavam no chão de pedra enquanto avançavam para as bilheterias.

Melina pagou duas entradas em dinheiro e as duas mulheres entraram no edifício.

—Não há nenhum mistério. Quero que se ocupe de um caso muito sensível. A discrição é imprescindível-disse a mulher chamada Melina enquanto golpeava o desgastado cartão de visita contra os nódulos dos dedos.

—Nisso pode estar tranqüila-assegurou Stormy—. Se não soubéssemos ter a boca fechada não seguiríamos trabalhando.

Stormy contemplou uma tapeçaria antiga puída que estava exposta no interior de uma vitrine. As cores estavam virtualmente desbotadas e o tempo os tinha reduzido a um tom cinzento. Dava a sensação de que a mínima rajada de vento seria capaz de reduzi-la a um montão de penugem.

—Mas por que aqui?

—Porque aqui é onde está-disse Melina, enquanto percorria com os olhos vários objetos de prata protegidos em outra vitrine.

Tratava-se de terrinas, urnas e distintos tipos de pendentes e braceletes também antigos e totalmente sem brilho.

—Onde está o que?

—O que quero que veja. Mas não estará aqui muito tempo-lhe disse—. Forma parte de uma exposição itinerante. Trata-se de uma série de objetos descobertos recentemente em uma escavação arqueológica no norte da Turquia.

Stormy a olhou, esperando que a mulher continuasse falando, mas Melina seguiu caminhando entre diagramas e desenhos de escavações emoldurados como obras de arte, mas sem prestar excessiva atenção. Depois, dirigiu-se para as portas abertas que se abria para uma sala de grandes dimensões.

Nela, havia uma série de objetos antigos expostos nas paredes, todos bem protegidos dentro de suas caixas de cristal. Objetos de latão, facas com folhas metálicas e punhos de osso e marfim elaborada mente esculpidos. Stormy jogou uma olhada aos objetos expostos, e depois se esfregou os braços. De repente se deu conta de que estava gelada e desejou que subissem à temperatura.

—Não entendo por que não põem a calefação. Faz um frio insuportável-murmurou.

Então, para se distrair do frio, tomou um folheto de uma estante próxima e começou a lê-lo. Segundo o folheto, os objetos encontrados não pertenciam à cultura da zona onde foram localizados, e muitos eram provavelmente parte de uma pilhagem de guerra levados até ali pelos soldados que os saquearam em terras longínquas de inimigos conquistados. Os cientistas que tinham descoberto o lugar acreditavam que a escavação arqueológica tinha sido um monastério, um lugar onde os homens estudavam a magia e as artes ocultas.

—Aqui está-disse Melina.

Stormy olhou à mulher que estava diante de uma pequena vitrine colocada sobre um pedestal a poucos metros dela. No interior do pequeno cubo de cristal e sobre uma base acrílica transparente, havia um anel. Era um anel grande e largo, com o aro gravado e uma pedra vermelha enorme incrustada. Sem lugar a dúvidas, a pedra era autêntica.

—É um rubi-informou Melina confirmando as suspeitas do Stormy—. Seu valor é incalculável. Verdade que é incrível?

Stormy não respondeu. Não podia apartar os olhos do anel. Por um momento, foi como se estivesse vendo-o através de um comprido e escuro túnel. A seu redor tudo se obscureceu e seu campo de visão se ateve ao anel. E então ouviu uma voz.

—Inelul else ao meu!

A voz... Tinha saído de sua garganta. Seus lábios se moviam, mas não era ela quem os movia. A sensação era como se tivesse se convertido em uma marionete, ou um boneco de ventríloquo. Seu corpo também se movia por própria vontade, uma vez que suas mãos seguraram a vitrine pelos lados e a elevaram de sua base.

Uma mão a segurou com força pelo braço e a apartou.

—Senhorita Jones, que demônios está fazendo?

Stormy piscou rapidamente e então viu a Melina segurando-a pelo braço enquanto olhava a seu redor, como esperando a repentina aparição da versão canadense de uma equipe especial de segurança.

Stormy esclareceu garganta.

—Disparei algum alarme?

—Acredito que não-disse Melina—. Há sensores no pedestal. Só soam se tira o anel.

Stormy franziu o cenho e a olhou.

—Como sabe?

—É meu trabalho sabê-lo. Encontra-se bem?

Assentindo, Stormy evitou o olhar da outra mulher.

—Sim, estou bem. Foi um enjôo momentâneo, nada mais.

Mas não era assim. E não estava bem. Justamente o contrário. Fazia dezesseis anos que não tinha experimentado um episódio similar, mas conhecia perfeitamente a sensação que tomou conta dela.

Conhecia-a muito bem. Nunca a esqueceria. Nunca. Fazia dezesseis anos que não a sentia da última vez que esteve com ele. Com o Drácula. O autêntico Drácula desde tempos imemoriais. E embora a lembrança dos detalhes daquele encontro fosse um vazio absoluto em sua mente, as lembranças de... Ser possuída por ele era inesquecível. E à margem dessas lembranças, Stormy acabava de ouvir sua voz a apenas um momento, sussurrando perto dela.

«Sem o anel e o pergaminho, temo-me que não há esperança».

A que se referia? Onde estava? Perto dali? E por que, se não recordava quase nada do tempo que estiveram juntos, tinha chegado àquela frase a sua memória nesse momento?

Não. Ele não voltaria sabendo o efeito que tinha em seu corpo e em sua mente. Deixaria-a tranqüila para evitar obrigá-la a passar por aquela loucura outra vez. Ou isso era o que Stormy queria acreditar.

Só recordava ter despertado no avião privado de Rhiannon que a levava de retorno aos Estados Unidos. E, como todas as vítimas do Vlad antes que ela, a lembrança de seu encontro tinha desaparecido por completo de sua mente. Ou quase. Porque o que não desapareceram foram seus sentimentos por ele. Inexplicavelmente, depois de separar-se dele sentiu uma profunda sensação de perda, e após, Stormy sentia que tinha morria por dentro um pouco cada dia que vivia sem ele.

Vlad não estava ali. Não a faria passar por aquilo outra vez. A não ser que...

Stormy olhou de novo o anel. Céus seria o anel do que lhe tinha falado? E o que tinha querido dizer com aquela frase retumbante? Era horrível não ser capaz de recordar. Deveria odiá-lo por jogar com sua mente daquela maneira. Uma e outra vez Stormy lutou por recordar o tempo que esteve com ele, depois de ser seqüestrada no meio da noite fazia tanto tempo. Inclusive o tentou com a hipnose, sem consegui-lo. Não o conseguiu com nada. Vlad lhe tinha arrebatado umas lembranças que ela tinha a sensação de que podiam ser as melhores de sua vida.

—Senhorita Jones? Stormy?

Stormy se voltou lentamente e se encontrou com a curiosidade e estranheza refletidas nos olhos da Melina.

O anel é a razão pela que deseja contratar nossos serviços? —perguntou em um esforço de voltar para a realidade presente.

—Assim é-confirmou Melina—. Qual é sua relação com ele?

Stormy franziu o cenho.

—Não a entendo. Não tenho nenhuma relação.

—Não parece. Parece que só o fato de vê-lo lhe impactou.

Stormy negou com a cabeça.

—OH, não, não. Não são mais que perdas temporárias de cor. A seqüela de uma velha contusão.

—E falar em um idioma estrangeiro também é outra seqüela? —perguntou Melina.

—São balbucios sem importância-lhe assegurou Stormy, subtraindo importância ao que acabava de acontecer—. Não significam nada. Ouça não me fez vir até aqui para falar de meu estado mental, verdade? Vai me dizer no que consiste o trabalho ou não?

Melina a olhou, apertou os lábios e baixou a voz.

—Quero que o roube-sussurrou.

Ao sair precipitadamente pelas portas do museu, Stormy não recordava com certeza o que havia dito a Melina Roscota ao ouvir sua proposta, ainda assim, sabia que tinha a ver com fazer algo anatomicamente impossível. Sem deter-se, Stormy retornou ao Hotel Royal Arms, onde entregou as chaves do carro e um bilhete de dez dólares a um frentista.

—Cuida-o como se fosse teu advertiu—. É muito especial.

O jovem lhe prometeu fazê-lo e ela o observou afastar-se ao volante de seu reluzente Nissan negro com matrícula personalizada, Bela-Donna, para o estacionamento ao outro lado da rua. Quando se perdeu de vista na escuridão do túnel de entrada, Stormy ouviu um chiado de rodas e amaldiçoou para seus entre dentes.

—Um arranhão, tio, e você vai ver-grunhiu em voz baixa—. Traz-me isso com um arranhão e...

—Senhora?

Stormy se voltou e se encontrou com o porteiro que a olhava com estranheza nos olhos.

—Vai entrar? —perguntou-lhe o trabalhador do hotel.

— Diga a esse imbecil quando voltar que se me arranhar o carro terá que se ver comigo-advertiu ao porteiro—. E é senhorita-lhe corrigiu—. Nem todas as mulheres de trinta e tantos estão casadas, saiba.

—É obvio senhorita-disse o homem, sem expressão no rosto.

Stormy se dirigiu a seu quarto e abriu o grifo da banheira. Queria pôr ao Max a par de todo o acontecido enquanto tomava um banho. Estava preocupada. Estava inquieta. Estava morta de medo pelo forte e inesperado impacto do anel sobre ela.

Além disso, tinha falado claramente em romeno. E sabia com exatidão o que havia dito, embora não falasse nenhuma palavra desse idioma.

«O anel me pertence».

Elisabeta. Tinha que ser sua voz.

Stormy tinha começado a ter os sintomas fazia dezesseis anos. Sintomas como entrar em transe, falar um idioma desconhecido, ficar agressiva, atacar inclusive a seus melhores amigos e, normalmente, não recordar nada depois. Era como estar possuída por uma alma alheia, como se seu corpo fosse à marionete cujas cordas eram manipuladas por um desconhecido.

Max lhe havia dito que durante esses momentos seus olhos trocavam de cor, e se voltava de um tom azul celeste e transparente como o céu a um negro profundo como o ébano.

Através da hipnose Stormy tinha conhecido o nome da intrusa. Elisabeta. E tinha sabido, sem nenhuma dúvida, que a mulher tinha algum tipo de relação com Vlad. Uma relação íntima.

Vlad tinha sofrido um ataque e a tinha tomado como refém para poder escapar. Inclusive então, Stormy sentiu uma profunda atração por ele, pelo corpo musculoso e forte, pelos cabelos largos e negros como as asas de um corvo. Stormy recordou pensar nele como se fosse o único homem do mundo. Ou possivelmente não foram mais que imaginações dela. Uma fantasia deliciosamente erótica que a deixou com uma profunda dor no corpo e na alma. Stormy recordava tinha tido a esperança de que lhe ajudasse a resolver o mistério da identidade da Elisabeta, um ente que não deixava de persegui-la e tentar apoderar-se dela. E possivelmente Vlad o fez. Porque a sua volta, Max lhe disse que tinha sido cativa do Vlad durante uma semana, apesar de que ela não recordava nada.

Só sabia que após muito pouco havia tornado a sentir a presença da alma da intrusa, e tinha chegado à conclusão de que era a proximidade do Vlad o que despertava à intrusa de sua letargia e a fazia cobrar vida.

E seguia estando ali. Stormy nunca o tinha duvidado, apesar de manter a esperança de estar equivocada. Queria estar equivocada, é obvio, mas sabia que Elisabeta, fosse quem fosse, estava sempre à espreita em seu interior, escondida, esperando... Algo.

Stormy deixou de passear pela habitação, deteve-se diante do espelho e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

—Acreditava que se tinha ido, maldita seja-sussurrou—. Estava quase convencida de que não voltaria jamais. Não soube nada de ti em dezesseis anos. E agora volta? Por quê? Desfarei-me alguma vez de ti, Elisabeta?

Uns golpes na porta a surpreenderam e a fizeram voltar à cabeça.

—Por favor, senhorita Jones-disse Melina Roscova do outro lado da porta—. Dê-me só dez minutos para que o explique. Dez minutos. É tudo o que necessito.

Stormy suspirou, levantou os olhos ao teto com paciência e foi ao quarto de banho fechar os grifos antes de ir abrir a porta. Não esperou que Melina entrasse; deixou a porta aberta, deu meia volta e voltou até a pequena mesa no extremo oposto da habitação. Ali tirou uma cadeira e a assinalou com a cabeça, convidando a recém chegada a sentar-se.

—Somos detetives-disse à mulher.

Do minibar da habitação tirou uma lata de limonada e uma diminuta garrafa de uísque. Jogou o conteúdo de ambas em um copo alto com gelo.

—Não somos ladrões. Não quebramos a lei, senhorita Roscova. Por nenhum preço.

—Me chame Melina, por favor-disse a mulher sentando-se—. E só quero que escute o que tenho para dizer. Esse anel... Tem poderes.

—Poderes.

Stormy repetiu as palavras em tom seco, sem inflexão, e depois bebeu um comprido trago do copo.

—Sim, poderes que poderiam cair em mãos equivocadas, alterar a ordem sobrenatural de maneira possivelmente irrevogável.

—A ordem sobrenatural?

—Sim. Escute, é muito simples. Permita-me que o explique. Prometa-me primeiro que ficará entre você e eu, e depois, se continua negando-se, não voltarei a incomodá-la.

Stormy bebeu a metade do uísque com limonada de um gole e se sentou.

—E lhe basta minha palavra de que isto será confidencial?

—Sim.

—Por quê?

Melina piscou, e Stormy teve a sensação de que a mulher, depois de uma breve reflexão, optou por uma resposta honesta e direta.

—Porque minha organização leva anos observando-a. Sabemos que sempre cumpre sua palavra, e sabemos que guardou segredos maiores que os nossos.

Outro comprido trago. O copo estava ficando vazio e Stormy ia necessitar outro. Sete dólares canadenses por um gole de uísque. Que de momento valeria a pena pagar.

—Sua organização?

—A Irmandade de Ateneu existe há séculos-explicou Melina falando devagar e com cuidado, meditando bem cada frase antes de dizê-la—. Somos um grupo de mulheres dedicadas a observar e conservar a ordem sobrenatural-umedeceu os lábios—. Em realidade é a ordem natural, mas nos concentramos fundamentalmente no que a maioria da gente considera sobrenatural. As coisas são como têm que ser. Os humanos têm o cacoete de querer interferir, mas nós não, a não ser que seja para evitar essa interferência.

Stormy arqueou as sobrancelhas em um ar interrogante, quase divertido.

—Os humanos, né? —olhou à mulher—. O diz como se houvesse seres não humanos.

—As duas sabemos que os há - afirmou a mulher de forma categórica.

As duas mulheres ficaram em silêncio, olhando uma a outra, como se estivessem medindo-se.

Era possível que Melina Roscova conhecesse a existência dos vampiros. Pensou Stormy olhando a sua visitante.

Por fim se esclareceu garganta.

—Isto me soa muito familiar, Melina, o que não significa que seja positivo. Ouviu falar de uma agência governamental conhecida como o DIP?

—Não temos nada que ver com a Divisão de Investigações Para normais, Stormy. Eu prometo. E nosso financiamento é privado, não governamental-Melina se umedeceu os lábios—. Nós protegemos o mundo sobrenatural, não procuramos destruí-lo nem experimentar com ele como faz a DIP. Nós somos as guardiãs do desconhecido.

Stormy assentiu com a cabeça.

—E para que quer o anel?

—Unicamente para evitar que caia em mãos equivocadas e se utilize para fazer o mal.

—E eu tenho que acreditá-la? —perguntou Stormy com ceticismo—. Não só isso. Está-me pedindo que me apoiando em suas palavras entre ilicitamente no museu e roube uma jóia antiga de um valor incalculável.

—Assim é-assentiu Medina baixando a cabeça—. Sinto não poder lhe contar mais, mas quantas mais pessoas conheçam os poderes do anel, mais perigoso será.

Stormy suspirou.

—Sinto muito. Terá que me desculpar, porque eu não posso fazê-lo. Inclusive se quisesse meus sócios, Max e Lou nunca o aceitariam.

Melina assentiu com tristeza e resignação.

—Está bem. Suponho que teremos que encontrar outra maneira-disse a mulher.

—Exatamente. Boa noite, Melina, e boa sorte.

—Boa noite, Stormy.

Melina se levantou e saiu da habitação do hotel. Stormy a seguiu só para fechar a porta por dentro, e depois voltou a abrir os grifos e encher de novo o copo com uma generosa dose de uísque e um jorro de limonada.

Vlad leu pela quarta vez a breve noticia publicada no Easton Press para certificar-se de que não era produto de sua imaginação. Nela se falava de uma nova exposição de objetos encontrados na Turquia, nesse momento em um museu canadense.

O objeto mais excepcional é um anel com seus corcéis empinados gravados em ouro a ambos os lados de um impressionante rubi de 20 quilates.

—Não pode ser-sussurrou ele.

Mas podia. Claro que sim. Não havia motivos para duvidar de que era o anel que tinha colocado no dedo de sua amada esposa séculos atrás. E, entretanto, não queria acreditá-lo. Acreditar trazia esperança, e a esperança poderia significar dor e perda. Não estava seguro de poder sofrer mais do que tinha sofrido.

Apesar de seus esforços para esquecê-la, não tinha podido. Ela tinha um poder sobre ele tão forte como qualquer servidão imposta por ele a um mortal.

Os vampiros não sonhavam, mas Drácula sim. Sonhava com ela. Com o Tempest... Ou Elisabeta Ou... As duas estavam tão entrelaçadas e mescladas em sua mente que não sabia distinguir seus sentimentos de uma para a outra. Não sabia como as distinguir.

Vlad tinha adquirido uma pequena península na costa de Maine e tinha utilizado seus poderes para ocultar o lugar aos olhos dos curiosos. Um turista só veria um lugar envolto em brumas, névoas e árvores, não a espetacular mansão que construiu. A mansão se achava tão somente a trinta quilômetros do Easton onde Tempest, que insistia em fazer-se chamar Stormy, vivia com seus amigos Maxine e Lou em outra mansão.

Durante todos estes anos a tinha vigiado e observado, mas ao longe, sem nunca aproximar-se muito, sem tocá-la nem lhe fazer sentir sua presença. Mas ele sabia tudo o que fazia. Também sabia dos vampiros que compartilhavam a mansão com os mortais e lhes ajudavam em suas investigações: Morgan de Silva e Dante, que tinha sido engendrado por Serafina, a sua vez engendrada pelo Bartrone. A vampiresa Morgan era irmã gêmea da mortal Maxine, e embora não tinham vivido juntas durante sua infância, agora estavam muito unidas.

Também conhecia a família de Tempest: seus pais estavam retirados e viviam na Florida, onde ela os visitava duas vezes ao ano. Também conhecia suas relações com outros homens, embora sabê-lo o matava. Às vezes Tempest saía com homens, e em todas aquelas ocasiões, sem exceção, Vlad era dominado por uma ira que quase não conseguia conter.

Nesses momentos era perigoso, e quando a raiva era superior as suas forças se obrigavam a partir para longe. Era a única maneira de evitar terminar com todos os porcos que lhe tinham posto a mão em cima, e certamente com ela também.

Mas todas as relações do Tempest tinham sido passageiras. Nunca a havia sentido apaixonar-se e sentir por ninguém o que queria pensar que tinha sentido com ele.

Vlad sabia tudo sobre ela. Sobre sua vida e seus gostos, e também que não restava muito tempo.

A data que aqueles bruxos de antigamente tinham incluído em seus feitiços se aproximava rapidamente. A chamada Estrela Vermelha do Destino ia eclipsar a Vênus em apenas cinco dias. E quando isso ocorresse, Elisabeta cruzaria ao outro lado, junto com o Tempest, e as perderiam as duas para sempre. Céus, a idéia era insuportável.

Embora o certo fosse que, a nível prático, já as tinha perdido. A menos que...

Tempest não estava na mansão. Estava resolvendo um de seus casos com seus dois colegas de agência e esta vez não a tinha seguido. Felizmente.

Vlad permaneceu de pé junto às janelas abobadadas do salão. A chaminé a suas costas estava apagada e fria. Ele não a necessitava. Não necessitava calor, nem tampouco comodidades. No exterior, uma forte tormenta iluminava de vez em quando as empinadas ondas do oceano, sacudidas a mercê das fortes rajadas de vento. Encantavam-lhe aquelas noites.

Voltou a olhar ao periódico e se fixou na localização da exposição. O Museu Nacional canadense no Edmunston, a menos de trezentos quilômetros.

De carro poderia estar ali em quatro horas ou menos.

Mas ele era Drácula, e tinha meios de transporte muito mais rápidos e eficazes. Colocou o casaco de pele negra que lhe chegava até os pés, abriu a janela central e empurrou os painéis para fora. Então começou a girar sobre si mesmo cada vez a mais velocidade, como um ciclone, concentrando-se e alterando a forma de seu corpo.

Quando remontou o vôo para entrar na noite e na tormenta, o fez com a forma de um gigante corvo negro. Logo averiguaria se o anel exposto no Canadá era o seu.

O dela.

Stormy não sabia que demônios fazer embora o que sabia era que ia ter que conseguir aquele anel, porque se era «o anel» não podia arriscar-se a que caísse em mãos de ninguém mais. Nem sequer da Melina e sua maravilhosa Irmandade de Ateneu, da que não sabia nada e tampouco confiava de forma nenhuma.

Nem tampouco de Vlad. Céus, ele não.

O anel tinha uma espécie de poder sobre ela. Era o anel que tinha despertado a Elisabeta de sua letargia, tinha-lhe permitido tomar as rédeas de seu corpo de novo. E era o anel, agora estava mais segura que nunca, ao que fazia referência a leve lembrança que se abriu em sua mente.

Se Vlad sabia que o anel estava ali, iria buscá-lo. Nada o deteria se esse era seu objetivo. E só Deus sabia o que faria com ele uma vez em suas mãos. Utilizá-lo possivelmente, para devolver a vida a cruel e vingativa Elisabeta que seguia habitando entorpecida em seu interior? Não podia voltar a passar por isso. Tinha que desfazer-se da intrusa de uma vez por todas.

Tinha que destruir o anel. Possivelmente essa era a solução. Sem a existência do anel, seus poderes, quaisquer que fossem também deixariam de existir. Essa era a resposta. Destruí-lo, fundi-lo e romper o rubi em mil pedaços.

Mas para isso necessitava um plano. Primeiro decidiu não dizer nada a Max e ao Lou; ainda não. Primeiro porque estavam trabalhando em outro caso fora do país, e em segundo lugar porque Max era muito protetora com ela. E Stormy devia solucioná-lo sozinha, sem sentir a necessidade de explicar, justificar ou defender suas decisões.

Metida na banheira, com o terceiro uísque na mão, deu voltas e voltas tentando descobrir como roubar o anel, não para a Melina a não ser para ela.

Assim ficou dormida, com o copo vazio no chão e tratando de ignorar as imagens que lhe atormentavam. Imagens de Vlad.

E então, em sonhos, viu-o. Uma lembrança do passado.

Vlad a tinha mandado dormir no diminuto camarote do veleiro que tinha utilizado para fugir depois de seqüestrá-la, lhe dizendo que logo chegariam a seu destino.

Já deviam ter chegado, pensou ela ao despertar e não sentir o suave balanço do mar debaixo dela. Mas naquele lugar reinava a mais absoluta escuridão, e era impossível saber onde estava.

Stormy rodou para um lado e estirou uma mão para procurar um abajur ou algo, mas se deu contra uma parede sólida. Que estranho. O mais provável era que já não estivessem no navio, porque ali a parede estava muito mais afastada da cama. Passou a palma da mão pela parede e comprovou que estava empapelada em tecido, um tecido tão suave como o cetim.

Piscando pela perplexidade, moveu a mão para cima e encontrou outra parede suave e forrada em cetim detrás de sua cabeça.

Com um nó no estômago, rodou rapidamente para o outro lado com as duas mãos estiradas e encontrou outra parede. Uma terrível suspeita se abriu em sua mente. Respirando rapidamente, com o coração pulsando de desespero, dirigiu as palmas para cima, mas rapidamente se encontrou com um teto forrado em cetim.

«Estou em um caixão!», gritou para si mesma. «Estou apanhada em um caixão! Vou me asfixiar!».

O pânico se apoderou de seu corpo. Apertou os punhos e golpeou o teto, dobrou os joelhos até onde o espaço lhe permitiu e chutou com força os lados e o fundo. E começou a gritar com todas suas forças.

—Me tire daqui! Abre este maldito caixão e me tire daqui!

Surpreendida comprovou que com os golpes o teto foi elevando-se pouco a pouco, e se deu conta de que, embora estivesse em uma caixão, não estava encerrada.

A tampa se abriu por completo e por fim pôde ver. E o que viu foi a um homem de pé junto a caixão, olhando-a. Parecia cansado, arrasado; levava os três botões superiores da camisa desabotoados e uma larga juba negra solta e despenteada.

O homem estirou as mãos para ela.

Stormy as apartou com um gesto mal-humorado e segurando os lados da caixão, levantou-se e saltou no chão. Com um estremecimento, rodeou o corpo com os braços, baixou o queixo e fechou os olhos.

Tocou-lhe os ombros. Seu corpo reagiu com calor e fome, mas lutou para ignorar ambas as sensações.

—Sinto muito. Tempest. Pensava já te ter tirado daí quando despertasse, mas...

Stormy lhe deu um murro. Com força. Diretamente no plexo solar. Escutou com satisfação o grunhido de dor, e quando abriu os olhos e o viu cambalear-se para trás, sua satisfação aumentou.

—Porco.

—Tempest, deixa que te explique...

—Como se atreve? Como se atreve a me colocar em um asqueroso caixão? E por que pelo amor de Deus? Em que droga estava pensando?

Com o punho apertado para trás Stormy avançou para ele, com a intenção de golpeá-lo de novo, esta vez entre as sobrancelhas.

Mas antes de poder lançar o punho, Vlad a segurou por ambos os braços, por isso lhe deu uma patada na tíbia. Vlad gritou de dor, mas não a soltou.

—Sabe o que te digo? Que isto é o que eu mais gosto nos vampiros. Que sentem a dor muito mais que os humanos.

—Já basta!

Vlad gritou com todas suas forças, ou ao menos isso acreditou ela, embora possivelmente não, possivelmente ainda ficava muito mais força do que ela tinha visto até então. Mas fosse como fosse, o som de sua voz foi tão profundo e tão potente que ressoou em seu interior como o repicar de um sino gigante.

Stormy levou as mãos aos ouvidos e fechou os olhos até que o eco deixou de ressoar em seu cérebro. Depois, devagar, baixou as mãos, abriu os olhos e elevou a cabeça. Vlad seguia diante dela, olhando-a com dureza e um brilho de cólera nos olhos negros.

—Já lhe disse isso. Sinto pelo caixão. Era a única maneira.

Stormy entrecerrou os olhos, a ponto de soltar outra larga enxurrada de insultos, acusações e certamente algum palavrão, quando viu o espaço á trás dele e emudeceu.

Altos muros de pedra subiam para tetos abobadados: das cúpulas investidas penduravam gigantescos abajures de aranha, e os spots das paredes tinham todo o aspecto de estar ali para sustentar largas tochas. As janelas eram enormes, arqueadas e com grossos painéis de cristal tão antigos que a noite ao outro lado aparecia distorcida. O único mobiliário eram as formas cobertas de lençóis brancos distribuídos por distintos pontos, e ao fundo um lance de escada em espiral que levava ao andar de cima.

—Esta é... Sua casa?

Stormy tragou saliva. Tudo parecia coberto por uma capa antiga de pó e teias de aranha. Voltou-se devagar e quase deu um pulo ao ver os dois caixões um ao lado do outro, os dois abertos.

—Não parece que tenha estado muito habitada ultimamente-comentou.

—Faz muito que ninguém vive aqui, é certo.

Piscando, Stormy se aproximou da janela mais próxima e limpando o pó do cristal com a palma da mão, olhou ao exterior.

A lua cheia resplandecia no céu e iluminava com sua luz os escarpados e rochas que se elevavam quase como suspensos no ar, embora além dos escarpados próximos se adivinhasse a silhueta de uma cadeia montanhosa e outros escarpados.

Entretanto, ali não havia mais que escuridão. Inclusive as poucas e raquíticas árvores que se aferravam com força às ladeiras rochosas que se precipitavam por volta do mar pareciam moribundas.

Stormy tragou a secura na garganta. Estava desidratada, sedenta, faminta e um pouco assustada.

Aquilo não parecia uma ilha frente às costas da Carolina do Norte como lhe havia dito ele.

—Onde demônios estamos Vlad?

Capítulo 2

Vlad se manteve a distância do resto dos visitantes do museu. Mortais. Turistas. Grupos de meninos com seus professores. Sem chamar a atenção entrou na pequena sala onde estava à exposição itinerante da Anatolia e se aproximou da vitrine onde descansava o anel. Ao vê-lo, as lembranças afluíram em sua mente, em sua alma, mas as rechaçou.

Não era fácil. Recordou tirar o anel do dedo mindinho e colocar em Elisabeta no índice, o único do que não lhe caía. Em sua mão pequena e delicada o anel era grande, forte e poderoso, e parecia marcá-la como se fosse uma posse dele.

—Senhor? Perdoe senhor-disse uma voz de mulher.

Vlad piscou e olhou à mulher uniformizada que se aproximava totalmente alheio a sua presença e ao comprido momento que levava contemplando o anel.

—O museu vai fechar. Deve partir senhor.

—Sim, é obvio.

A mulher se afastou e ele olhou o anel por última vez. Tinha-o encontrado por fim, e sim, sairia do museu, de momento. Mas nada, absolutamente nada, lhe impediria de ficar com o anel.

Fechou os olhos e saiu ao exterior, mas assim que se viu envolto pela fresca brisa da noite, notou a presença de algo mais, algo que não esperava.

—Tempest-sussurrou, sabendo que estava perto.

E estava.

Vlad começou a mover-se, quase sem olhar, deixando-se levar pela sensação de sua presença. Como seguindo o rastro deixado pela esteira de um cometa, em seguida localizou seu calor, sua luz, sua energia.

Mas não podia aproximar-se muito sem arriscar-se a que ela se desse conta. Nunca se tinha aproximado muito a ela, apesar da tentação que quase não era capaz de resistir. Porque enquanto mantinha a distância, Elisabeta dormia entorpecida no interior do Tempest.

Vlad sabia que Elisabeta seguia ali, que não tinha morrido nem continuando sua viagem ao mundo do descanso eterno. Sentia-a, mas ela continuava imóvel.

Assim seria mais fácil para a Beta, ou ao menos isso esperava ele. Deixá-la descansar e esperar o momento ideal. Mas o tempo estava se acabando para os dois. E agora que tinha encontrado o anel, apenas se atrevia a abrigar esperanças de um futuro com ela.

E assim seguiu o rastro de sua presença que se foi fazendo cada vez mais poderoso e irresistível, possivelmente porque estava se permitindo aproximar-se dela mais que nos últimos dezesseis anos.

Vlad se deteve na calçada junto a um hotel, e levantou o olhar para a habitação onde estava seguro de que estava ela.

Céus, como desejava escalar a parede e ir até ela!

Antes sempre tinha estado preparado para resistir a seus impulsos. Antes sempre tinha tido tempo para fortalecer-se antes de entrar em seu campo de energia. Mas esta vez sua presença era totalmente inesperada e não estava preparado. Esta vez não tinha ido ali por ela, mas sim pelo anel, mas para poder levar a cabo seus objetivos necessitava também o pergaminho. Sem o pergaminho, o anel não servia de nada.

O que fazia Tempest ali? Também tinha ido procurar o anel? Por quê? Como sabia?

Não podia permitir que ela ficasse com ele, se essa era sua intenção. Era muito perigoso.

Enquanto permanecia de pé na calçada olhando a sua habitação, Tempest saiu ao terraço, apoiou-se no corrimão e contemplou a noite a seu redor.

Já não havia rubor juvenil no corpo da mulher em cujo interior dormia sua amada esposa. Em lugar disso, os ângulos de uma mulher na flor da vida, com o rosto mais magro e os olhos mais duros que antes. O cabelo seguia sendo loiro, mas não tão pálido. Curto, mas nem tanto. Agora, a curta juba lhe emoldurava brandamente o rosto e se movia com a carícia da brisa. Seguia tendo uma semelhança com a Elisabeta, e Vlad desejou deslizar os dedos entre as mechas douradas; desejou afundar-se nela e senti-la estremecer-se sob o poder de suas carícias. Ela o desejava.

Céus podia sentir o desejo de Tempest por ele. E soube que ela tinha sentido sua presença, possivelmente não com a claridade que ele sentia a ela, mas sim. E conscientemente ou não, estava-o chamando. Seguia-o desejando.

Vlad teve que controlar-se. Tinha que saber o que fazia ela ali. Tinha esperado dezesseis anos para voltar a estar com ela, e antes disso mais de quinhentos. Sem dúvida podia esperar uma noite mais. Embora não muito mais.

Estava faminto. Necessitava sustento, sangue para satisfazer seu corpo e acalmar o violento desejo em suas veias. Para não ir a ela. Ainda não. E depois, pouco antes da alvorada, iria procurar o anel.

Isso foi precisamente o que fez. Mas quando chegou ao museu, encontrou uma janela quebrada, os alarmes soando e o anel...

Desaparecido.

Stormy despertou ao sentir a força dos raios do sol na cara. Rodou pela cama e ocultou o rosto no travesseiro, mas a lembrança de seus sonhos despertou com mais força que o sol.

Tinha sonhado com o Vlad.

Mas o sonho não eram os dois fazendo amor, que era algo que tinha sonhado muitas vezes nos últimos dezesseis anos, sem saber se tinha ocorrido de verdade ou se estava só provocado pelo irracional desejo que tinha dele. Ou um pouco mais sinistro; possivelmente o desejo da intrusa ou uma de suas lembranças.

Não. O sonho tinha sido mais como uma lembrança. Até o final. Depois tinha se convertido em uma visão. Ele estava de pé junto à borda do Endover, com a espetacular mansão ao estilo de um castelo medieval elevando-se a suas costas e o mar bramando entre eles.

Vlad só a olhava.

Desejando-a.

Chamando-a.

O vento lhe açoitava a juba negra, e ela recordou a sensação de deslizar os dedos entre as escuras mechas.

Vlad estava nu da cintura para acima, certamente porque assim era como ela preferia recordá-lo. Seu peito era, junto com seus olhos, a boca e o cabelo negro, o que mais gostava dele. Em sonhos lhe acariciou o peito e depois o ventre. Era real? Tinha-o sido alguma vez?

—Deus-gemeu ela rodando sobre a cama com desespero—. Conseguirei esquecê-lo algum dia?

Mas já conhecia a resposta. Se tinha sido incapaz de esquecer o Drácula em dezesseis anos, tampouco ia esquecê-lo agora.

Ele exercia um forte poder sobre ela, disso estava segura, mas o que não sabia era se esse era o motivo, ou simplesmente o fato de que ele tinha sido o único homem que a tinha feito sentir-se... Desesperada por ele. Faminta dele.

Como nenhum outro homem, nem no passado nem no futuro.

Nem sequer tinha podido alcançar um orgasmo com outro homem que não fosse ele.

Certamente ele não teria esse problema. Não havia tornado a ficar em contato com ela em dezesseis anos. E isso lhe doía mais do que deveria. Às vezes se dizia que Vlad o fazia para protegê-la da dor que provocaria Elisabeta se aproximasse dela. Mas quase sempre terminava dizendo-se que a verdadeira razão era que Vlad amava a Elisabeta, não ao Stormy. E visto que não podia ter a sua amada, para que incomodar-se com ela?

Stormy fechou os olhos e recordou as partes iniciais do sonho. Então soube que tinha sido uma lembrança. Um fragmento das semanas que Vlad apagou de sua memória, quando a levou a Romênia, não a Carolina do Norte, colocada dentro de um caixão. Recordou despertar em seu castelo, furiosa.

Mas por quê? O que ocorreu ali? Por que a deixou partir?

Deus, por que a tinha deixado partir?

Com um gemido, Stormy se levantou da cama e se aproximou da porta, esperando encontrar a ordem que tinha dado na recepção para todos os dias de sua estadia no hotel.

Assim era. No corredor havia um carrinho com uma jarra de café recém feito e um prato de confeitaria recém assada; ao lado um exemplar do periódico local.

Stormy colocou o carrinho no quarto, serviu-se uma xícara de café, provou um dos pães-doces cheios de queijo e geléia e se sentou para ler o periódico.

O primeiro que viu foi o titular em letras maiúsculas:

Espetacular roubo no museu nacional. Desaparecido objeto de incalculável valor.

—Não-sussurrou.

Mas já sabia, inclusive antes de ler o artigo, de que objeto se tratava. E não se equivocou,

Segundo o artigo, a subtração tinha sido um áspero exercício de romper e roubar. Alguém tinha quebrado a janela da sala onde estava o anel fazendo soar todos os alarmes do centro, e se tinha partido pelo mesmo lugar antes que os guardas de segurança tivessem tempo de chegar até ali.

Não parecia uma forma de operar própria da Melina Roscova. Dela, Stormy teria esperado um golpe mais elegante e sofisticado. Mas quem se não ela podia desejar o anel?

A resposta se apresentou com uma clarividência absoluta. Vlad. O ladrão.

A noite anterior tinha sonhado com ele. Tinha sido uma casualidade? Ou tinha sido sua proximidade real o que tinha feito que aparecesse sua imagem em sua mente?

Ele tinha o anel? E que classe de poder possuía?

Stormy se estremeceu e soube que, fosse o que fosse, assustava-a.

—Só há uma maneira de averiguá-lo-murmurou dando de ombros e tomando o café de um gole.

Tomou uma ducha em tempo recorde, mas quando ia sair se deteve. Por que... Não tinha dormido a noite anterior nua na banheira? Por que não recordava ter saído da água e meter-se na cama?

Franzindo o cenho secou o corpo, colocou um par de jeans e uma camiseta negra com o desenho de uma moderna fada com a frase: «Confia em mim».

—Devia estar mais cansada do que acreditava-disse—. Já me lembrarei.

E com essas, jogou-se um punhado de creme no cabelo loiro e o secou em dois minutos com o secador.

—Por isso eu adoro o cabelo curto-disse.

E depois de calçar-se e encher o recipiente térmico de café quente, saiu do hotel. Ali, junto à entrada, estava sua Bela-Donna, esperando-a, embora não recordava ter chamado à noite anterior para pedir que lhe tivessem o carro preparado pela manhã na porta do hotel. Ou se tinha esquecido? Não parecia provável, mas entre os whiskies que tomou e o estresse de estar na mesma cidade que o anel, e que Vlad, pensou que tudo era possível.

Claro que agora tinha que concentrar-se no roubo. Tinha que ver a Melina Roscova porque tinha que averiguar o que tinha ocorrido com o anel.

«Meu anel», sussurrou uma vozinha no mais profundo de sua mente.

Uma voz que não era dela.

Várias horas depois, Stormy detinha seu reluzente veículo negro diante de umas portas de ferro forjado sobre as quais, também em negro, lia-se a palavra Ateneu. A porta estava fechada, mas em cima de uma das colunas laterais havia um timbre com alto-falante.

Stormy desceu do carro. A enorme porta de ferro pendurava entre dois pilares de pedra de considerável altura. O lugar estava rodeado por um muro de pedra de três metros de altura, e além das portas, Stormy pôde ver que a casa estava também construída na mesma pedra.

Umas corujas gigantescas de granito branco coroavam os dois pilares e se erigiam como duas sentinelas de olhos negros que guardavam o castelo. Aqueles olhos de ônix negro fizeram estremecer ao Stormy. Muito parecidos com os olhos da Elisabeta, imaginou.

Stormy pôs o botão do interfone e disse:

—Stormy Jones, de SIS. Estou aqui para falar com a Melina Roscova.

—Bem-vinda-respondeu uma voz conhecida do interior—. Por favor, passe.

As portas se abriram devagar. Stormy voltou para carro, sentou-se nos bancos de couro negro com bordados de dragões japoneses vermelhos a jogo com os capachos e a capa do volante e esperou a que a porta se abrisse de tudo.

Depois avançou lentamente pelo atalho circular que rodeava uma impressionante fonte. Stormy deteve o carro junto à entrada principal da mansão e o fechou. Depois, erguendo-se em toda a sua altura e esperando que Melina admitisse ter roubado o anel, subiu os degraus de pedra até as portas duplas de madeira com dobradiças e pomos de ferro forjado, mais próprias de um castelo medieval que de uma residência moderna. Para rematar o efeito, o trinco se segurava nos calcanhares de outra coruja branca.

As portas se abriram antes de poder chegar a chamar, e Melina apareceu sorridente ante ela.

—Sei que não falamos de dinheiro, mas lhe pagarei o que me peça. Alegro-me de que tenha trocado de opinião.

A mulher continuava falando enquanto Stormy a seguia incrédula através do impressionante vestíbulo da mansão por um amplíssimo corredor que levava até a biblioteca. Ali passaram junto a outras mulheres, todas ocupadas, mas curiosas que elevaram a cabeça a seu passo. Todas tinham entre vinte e cinqüenta anos, pensou Stormy, todas eram muito atrativas e todas tinham uma invejável forma física. Todas sem exceção.

—Vejo que quando toma uma decisão trabalha rápido-estava dizendo Melina enquanto fechava as portas da biblioteca e convidava ao Stormy a sentar-se em uma poltrona de pele—. O trouxe?

Stormy se aproximou da poltrona, mas não se sentou. Em lugar disso. Voltou-se para olhar à mulher e perguntou, com toda a calma que foi capaz de solicitar:

—Se tenha trazido o que?

Por um segundo, o sorriso da Melina pareceu desfalecer ligeiramente.

—O anel, é obvio.

O impacto da decepção obrigou ao Stormy a deixar cair pesadamente na poltrona a suas costas e baixar a cabeça.

Maldita fora, suas esperanças caíram por terra. Porque não pensou que Melina estivesse fingindo.

—Eu não o tenho, Melina.

—Então o que tem feito com ele?

—Nada.

Stormy se obrigou a levantar a cabeça, a olhar à mulher que nesse mesmo momento se deixava cair em uma poltrona frente a ela, com uma expressão tão devastada como ela se sentia por dentro.

—Ou seja, que posso dizer sem temor a me equivocar que você não entrou no museu e o roubou-disse Stormy.

—Eu não, o asseguro-disse Melina, fechando brevemente os olhos—. Pensei que tinha sido você. Pensei que tinha trocado de idéia, ou algo assim.

—Eu não fui-disse Stormy, repetindo a mesma negativa que sua anfitriã.

—O que significa...

—Significa que o tem outra pessoa-disse Stormy.

Melina se incorporou devagar, foi até um armário e o abriu. Ali se serve três dedos de vodca Stolichanya.

«Bom vodca», pensou Stormy,

Viu-a esvaziar o copo de um gole e depois sustentar a garrafa no ar, oferecendo-lhe.

—Não, obrigado. Tenho que conduzir — Stormy rechaçou o convite.

—Espero que ainda não.

—Não? Por que razão?

Melina tirou outro copo, serviu-o e depois voltou a encher o seu. Guardou a garrafa e cruzou a sala para lhe entregar um dos dois copos com uma generosa dose do líquido transparente ao Stormy.

—Porque necessito sua ajuda. Agora mais que nunca, Stormy. Tem que aceitar o trabalho.

—O trabalho consistia em roubar o anel-disse Stormy—. Isso já o têm feito.

—Sim. E agora o trabalho consiste em encontrar ao ladrão e tirar-lhe antes que seja muito tarde.

Stormy estava bastante segura de saber quem o tinha. E não tinha nenhuma vontade de enfrentar-se a ele, embora tinha a sensação de que não teria eleição. Possivelmente com o dinheiro e os recursos da Irmandade teria a oportunidade de sobreviver às malévolas intenções do Vlad. Ao menos de tentá-lo. Deus sabia que não podia permitir ao Vlad decidir o que fazer com o anel.

Stormy não sabia que tipo de poder possuía o objeto em questão, mas tinha a certeza de que podia destruí-la.

Melina suspirou.

—Tenho que pôr a minhas Primeiras a par do ocorrido para que possamos iniciar a busca.

—Suas Primeiras?

—Meus... Lugares-tenentes, a falta de uma expressão melhor. Por não mencionar a meus superiores-ao dizê-lo secou o que bem podia ser uma gota de suor da frente—. Por favor, fique para jantar. Assim que o tenha organizado tudo, falar-lhe-ei do anel. O contarei tudo, Stormy. Embora...

Stormy arqueou as sobrancelhas, espectadora, e ao ver que Melina não continuava, insistiu:

—Embora?

Melina encolheu os ombros.

—Tenho a sensação de que sabe tanto quanto eu-disse sem levantar a voz—. A que se deve isso, Stormy?

Stormy encolheu os ombros.

—Ontem foi a primeira vez que vi esse anel, Melina. Acredito que sua imaginação está um pouco acelerada.

Melina a estudou em silencio durante um comprido momento, e depois pareceu aceitar suas palavras com um movimento de cabeça.

—Ajudará-me?

—Mantenha sua palavra e me conte tudo o que sabe absolutamente tudo, Melina, e farei tudo o que esteja em minha mão para encontrar e «adquirir» o anel.

Melina sorriu.

—Obrigado, Stormy. Muitíssimo obrigado-repetiu e lhe estreitou brevemente a mão.

Stormy sentiu certos remorsos ao aceitar tanta gratidão da mulher. De, pois de tudo, não lhe havia dito nada de entregar o anel a ela uma vez que conseguisse ficar com ele. Porque era algo que não pensava fazer.

Quando o sol se pôs, Vlad se levantou da cripta onde tinha passado o dia protegido da mortífera luz diurna. A devastadora sensação que lhe embargou no momento em que sua mente saiu do topor do sono esteve a ponto de lhe fazer desabar-se de joelhos, mas lutou contra ela. Nem tudo estava perdido.

Depois de estar tão perto do anel, o perder daquela maneira...

Só podia chegar a uma conclusão. Tempest. Ela o devia ter. Tinha ido buscá-lo, igual a ele, e lhe tinha ganhado.

Por isso ainda havia uma oportunidade. Só tinha que encontrá-la e...

«foi-se».

Soube com uma claridade absoluta, tão real e evidente como o ar que se filtrava nos pulmões dos mortais. Tempest tinha deixado à cidade.

Mas não importava. Não havia lugar na terra onde ele não pudesse segui-la. Onde não pudesse encontrá-la. Tempest nunca poderia escapar dele.

E assim seguiu o rastro de sua essência, o rastro que tinha entrelaçado com o desejo que sentia por ele. E a encontrou.

Tempest estava detrás dos muros daquela mansão, ao outro lado de uma barreira de pedra e uma porta de ferro marcada com uma palavra,

Ateneu.

Vlad reconheceu o lugar: era uma das sedes da Irmandade de Ateneu.

Aquelas bruxas. O que tinham que ver com o Tempest? E com o anel? Por todos os deuses, como? Por quê? Por que se relacionava Tempest com personagens como elas?

Vlad se plantou no exterior do muro de pedra que rodeava o lugar, embora tivesse podido entrar sem nenhum problema. Mas não o necessitava. O poder que tinha sobre o Tempest era suficiente para meter-se dentro de sua mente, ver o que ela via e ouvir o que ela ouvia. Podia sentir seus pensamentos como se fossem próprios.

E ao inferno com as conseqüências. Stormy tinha roubado o anel... Para que? Para entregar-lhe a umas mortais intrometidas? Como se atrevia a trai-lo daquela maneira?

Não. Faria o que fosse necessário para chegar ao fundo do assunto, para encontrar o anel e recuperá-lo. Por isso se acomodou o melhor que pôde na escuridão e se deslizou com supremo cuidado no interior da mente da mulher.

Capítulo 3

O jantar na Irmandade de Ateneu se servia tarde, mas a espera mereceu a pena: assado de porco untado com cenouras e batatas, acompanhado de vários pratos de variadas guarnições e sobremesa.

Enquanto jantava, Stormy tentou recordar os nomes das mulheres que se sentavam a seu redor, embora não era fácil. A três delas as conhecia. Melina é obvio. Depois estava a que parecia ser sua mão direita, Brooke, com uma juba ruiva que lhe caía até o ombro e tão lisa como se estivesse molhada. Parecia recém saída da rodagem de um vídeo de Roubem Palmer e estava tão magra que Stormy pensou que não devia comer nada. Levava uma saia de tweed rodeada dos quadris até os joelhos, com uma blusa de seda cor marfim grampeada até o pescoço. E a terceira era Lupe, uma sul-americana de curvas sinuosas que cada vez que abria a boca, ao Stormy recordava a Rosie Pérez. De um metro e cinqüenta e cinco de estatura, era muito mais baixa que suas duas colegas, e gozava de uma figura totalmente curvilínea. Tinha os lábios grossos e carnudos e a pele cor de argila; levava uma juba não muito larga, similar a do Brooke, mas de um tom negro azeviche e que se ondulada sobre os ombros. Os olhos castanhos escuros tinham o tom adocicado do chocolate com leite. Ia embelezada com uns jeans de alta costura e um suéter de pelúcia que provavelmente custavam mais que todo o vestuário do Stormy.

Dessas três se lembrava. E foram as três que entraram com ela na biblioteca depois do jantar. E sim, pensou Stormy, Brooke tinha comido; o suficiente para alimentar a um passarinho.

Uma quarta mulher entrou com uma bandeja de café que deixou em uma mesa e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

—Este lugar é... Estranho-disse Stormy.

—Você acha?

Melina serviu café em quatro taças, tomou uma e se sentou. Stormy notou que tomava com leite e sem açúcar. Suave mas forte.

—Parece uma mescla entre um barracão do exército e um convento.

—Porque isso é o que é-disse Lupe com um sorriso em seu típico acento latino do Brooklyn, enquanto se servia quatro colheradas de açúcar no café.

Quente e doce, mas só; pensou Stormy.

Stormy percorreu a sala com os olhos. Era grande, de tetos altos e as quatro paredes estavam totalmente cobertas de livros e manuscritos encadernados, muitos dos quais pareciam muito antigos. O lugar cheirava a papel velho e couro. No extremo oposto havia uma mesa que parecia um escritório, embora estava coberta por uma toalha de cetim violeta. Sobre ele havia um par de candelabros de estanho com velas douradas a ambos os lados de um desgastado livro de couro.

Stormy olhou o livro, notando de uma vez a Brooke, que se serviu uma taça de café a que não acrescentou nada. Só e amargo.

Depois ela se serviu o seu com umas gotas de leite para tirar o amargor e um pouco de açúcar para tentar esquecer que a cafeína podia pô-la pelas nuvens e não deixá-la pegar o olho em toda a noite.

Então Melina falou.

—Conhecemos a existência do anel em 1516 - começou com sua explicação a chefa da irmandade—, quando uma membro da irmandade comprou o jornal de uma presumida maga que viveu um século antes.

—Tão antiga é a Irmandade de Ateneu? —perguntou Stormy.

—Mais inclusive-disse Melina olhando o livro entre os candelabros sobre a toalha violeta.

—Esse é o jornal? Esse jornal tão antigo? —perguntou Stormy, dando uns passos para o livro que descansava na mesa.

—Sim.

Stormy deixou a taça e se aproximou do livro, detendo-se só quando Brooke lhe pôs uma mão surpreendentemente gelada sobre a sua.

—É muito delicado. Tome cuidado.

—O que acha que quer roubar a coberta? —perguntou Lupe, sacudindo a cabeça—. Não seja tão histérica, Brookie.

Era evidente que o ápodo não era um término carinhoso.

Stormy olhou a ambas as mulheres. Tão diferentes e possivelmente tão iguais. Havia tensão entre elas, mas esse não era seu problema. Relaxando-se, tocou o livro com grande cuidado; levantou a tampa de couro e observou a página amarelada e quebradiça com interesse.

As palavras fluíam ao longo da página em um alfabeto desconhecido, do que quase não podia distinguir as palavras. Muitas não eram mais que meras sombras. Queria voltar à página, mas não se atreveu por temor a que se desintegrasse.

—Não está em nosso idioma.

Depois de dizê-lo se deu conta de que sua observação era mais que evidente.

—Não-disse Melina—. Faltam muitas páginas, e de outras só há uma parte. Muitas não se podem ler, mas traduzimos as que pudemos. Está escrito em um idioma esquecido, por isso algumas das traduções são pouco sistemáticas ou simplesmente hipóteses. Mas a diária fala do Anel do Empalador».

—Refere-se ao Vlad o Empalador, aliás, Drácula.

—É à conclusão que chegamos, sim. As datas coincidem, e posto que se encontrou na Turquia e os turcos estiveram em guerra com os romenos na época do reinado de Drácula, não é uma conclusão absolutamente descabelada.

Stormy sentiu um estremecimento. Era o anel ao que Vlad se referiu fazia dezesseis anos. Se em algum momento tinha tido alguma dúvida, esta desapareceu por completo. Era o anel que Vlad levava mais de cinco séculos procurando. Stormy se obrigou a levantar a taça, beber devagar e procurar ocultar o tremor de suas mãos.

—E o jornal diz algo do anel? —perguntou.

Melina se aproximou do livro e o abriu por uma seção marcada com uma fita vermelha.

—Esta é a referência-disse—. Se preferir, pode copiá-la e levá-la a um tradutor. Mas lhe asseguro que não encontrará uma interpretação mais exata que a nossa. Para estas coisas só contratamos aos melhores lingüistas.

—Acredito- —disse Stormy—. Mas se não lhe importar, preferiria copiá-lo. Ou melhor...

Stormy colocou a mão na mochila que tinha deixado pendurada no respaldo da poltrona e tirou uma câmara de fotos digital, pequena, ligeira, de 8. 5 mega píxels. —Posso?

Melina assentiu embora sua expressão dizia o contrário.

Stormy fez várias fotos do livro, incluídos alguns primeiros planos da página com o texto indicado. Depois, guardou a câmara e se voltou para a Melina.

—Vai me dizer o que tem?

—É obvio-disse a mulher.

De uma gaveta do escritório, sob a toalha violeta, Melina tirou uns óculos e uma agenda e começou a ler.

—«Por petição do príncipe imbuímos o anel da essência de sua amada e criamos um poderoso rito que transcrevemos a um pergaminho. Ambas as coisas lhe foram entregues, junto com nossas instruções. Quando encontrar à mulher, deve lhe colocar o anel no dedo e realizar o rito que criamos. Nesse momento a essência da amada perdida retornará. E então ela recuperará suas lembranças e sua alma. Do mesmo modo, também recuperará alguns traços físicos, traços que são um mistério para nós, mas que o príncipe conhece, ou isso dizem nossas adivinhações. Este é provavelmente o feitiço mais importante que realizei em toda minha larga vida-Melina fez uma pausa antes de continuar—. A união do poder de todos nós, os magos mais capitalistas de nosso tempo, foi uma experiência impressionante, mas, ainda assim, meu coração fica carregado de inquietação, porque existe um lado escuro. A alma perdida, embora seja parte de um todo, é só uma parte, não um todo completo. Para sua volta, deve deslocar outra parte. Vai contra a natureza, e temo as repercussões sobre o todo, sobre o inocente, e sobre minha própria alma por minha participação na criação do que não posso por menos pensar que está mau. Entretanto, encontramos uma forma para que os deuses anulem nossa obra. Um limite temporário. Quando a Estrela Vermelha do Destino eclipse a Vênus, terminará o tempo do feitiço. E todas as partes da alma dormida, tanto da mulher como as de seus descendentes espirituais, ficarão livres para continuar até o outro lado».

Melina fechou o livro e levantou a cabeça. Tirou-se os óculos e os dobrou com cuidado.

Stormy olhou ao resto das mulheres reunidas e se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que as duas mulheres escutavam aquelas palavras em voz alta. Brooke parecia intrigada e entusiasmada, enquanto a expressão do Lupe era preocupada e cautelosa.

—O anel tem o poder de devolver a vida a alguém? —perguntou Lupe genuinamente assombrada.

—Não o corpo-disse Melina—. Só a alma.

—E criar o que? Um fantasma? —perguntou Lupe.

Stormy deixou a taça.

—É uma transmissão de almas. O espírito morto entra no corpo de uma pessoa viva e se apodera dele-disse. Um estremecimento a percorreu—. Não é assim?

Melina assentiu.

—É também minha interpretação, efetivamente.

—E por descendente espiritual se refere a uma espécie de reencarnação? —perguntou Stormy, embora pensasse que ela conhecia a resposta.

—Mas não seria uma reencarnação da alma da pessoa morta? —perguntou Lupe.

Stormy negou com a cabeça.

—Não necessariamente. Alguns dizem que quando morremos nossa alma volta para fundir-se na alma coletiva, uma alma superior. Ali se compartilham todas as experiências e surge uma nova alma. Isso é a reencarnação. É parte de um todo, mas não é o mesmo todo que existiu anteriormente, a não ser a pessoa renovada.

Lupe assentiu, como se o entendesse.

Ao Stormy o tinha explicado o hipnotizador que foi ver em Salem, embora ao princípio não acreditou. Não tinha querido acreditar que o inimigo estava dentro dela, e que era seu antepassado espiritual. Uma parte dela.

Agora tinha que tentar entender um novo pesadelo. Elisabeta era a esposa do Vlad. Sua esposa morta, oculta no corpo do Stormy, esperando a oportunidade de apoderar-se dele. E o anel que provavelmente ele tinha roubado a noite anterior era quão único podia lhe devolver a vida no corpo do Stormy.

—Assim que a pergunta é-se perguntou Stormy—, o que acontece com a pessoa viva? Ao proprietário atual do corpo? Expulsam-na de seu corpo... Quando Elisabeta se apodera dele?

Melina se umedeceu os lábios.

—Como sabe que seu nome é Elisabeta?

Os olhos do Stormy olharam à mulher, e por uma décima de segundo, Stormy se sentiu cambalear-se por dentro, mas rapidamente se recuperou e controlou o possível dano causado com sua revelação.

—Vamos, Melina. Há dito que leva anos me observando. Tem que saber que sou perita em todo o relacionado com vampiros, especialmente no Drácula.

Melina assentiu, mas continuou olhando ao Stormy com expressão de estranheza durante um segundo mais. Depois suspirou.

—Não sei o que lhe ocorreria ao proprietário do corpo, mas o rito do que se fala neste jornal poderia ser a receita perfeita para o assassinato metafísico.

—Não necessariamente-disse Brooke—. Há gente, entre as que me incluo que acreditam que duas almas podem coexistir perfeitamente dentro do mesmo corpo, no caso de que ambas assim o lembrem.

—Isso seria como ter uma dupla personalidade-disse Stormy—. O que implica um conflito contínuo e a luta pelo controle-falava por experiência pessoal—. Não terminaria até que um dos dois morresse.

—Sinto discordar-disse Brooke—. Podem compartilhar. Possivelmente inclusive unir-se com o tempo. Melina, diz o rito que a pessoa cujo corpo recebe a alma tem que ser um descendente espiritual?

—Não.

—É obsceno-disse Lupe—. Uma bofetada em pleno rosto à ordem sobrenatural, inclusive se funcionar.

—Exato-disse Melina—. Uma vida termina quando conclui seu tempo. É assim. Não se pode interferir com algo dessa natureza e acreditar que não haverá repercussões graves. E agora... —a mulher fechou os olhos—. Alguém tem o anel.

—Mas e o rito? —perguntou Stormy—. Vem explicado no jornal?

—Não-respondeu Melina. E ao dizê-lo, seu olhar se cruzou brevemente com a do Brooke—. Nem sequer sabemos se o rito continua existindo. Inclusive é possível que se desintegrou como ocorreu com tantas outras páginas do jornal.

—Poderia se recriar? —perguntou Stormy.

Melina inclinou a cabeça para um lado e estudou ao Stormy em silêncio; outra vez com possivelmente muito interesse.

—É possível. Um feiticeiro ou um bruxo experiente poderiam criar um feitiço que funcionasse. Ou ao menos tentá-lo, com Deus sabe que resultados. E lógico que há mais de um, ignorante ou por ambicioso, disposto a fazê-lo-Melina sacudiu a cabeça—. Por isso é necessário recuperar o anel. Para pô-lo em um lugar seguro. Enquanto exista, há perigo para uma vida inocente.

Stormy estava de acordo. Especialmente desde que a vida inocente em questão era a sua própria.

—E o que significava a última parte? —perguntou—. A da Estrela Vermelha de não sei o que?

—Não sabemos. Nem sequer sabemos se existia naquela época ou como é chamada pelos astrônomos atuais-Melina devolveu o caderno a seu lugar e o fechou—. Bem. Isso é tudo o que sabemos. Brooke e Lupe, minhas duas diretas subordinadas, são as únicas pessoas que sabem além de mim. E agora você, é obvio-se aproximou do Stormy—. Acredita que poderá encontrar o anel e recuperá-lo?

Umedecendo-se nervosamente os lábios, Stormy assentiu.

—Acredito que não fica outro remédio.

Tinha passado muito tempo. Muito tempo.

Elisabeta seguia viva. Vlad a sentia viva e alerta, no mais profundo da consciência do Tempest, esperando que ele a resgatasse.

E possivelmente o que tinha ouvido do mais profundo da mente do Tempest exigia sua intervenção.

A mulher chamada Melina, a chefa da pequena congregação, convidou ao Tempest a passar a noite ali e Vlad suspirou aliviado. Não podia esperar muito mais. Precisava estar com ela.

Mas tinha que tomar cuidado. Não sabia como reagiria ao vê-lo pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos, mas não podia ir sem vê-la.

O dormitório onde a alojaram tinha um pequeno terraço. Vlad saltou até ali sigilosamente e ouviu o ruído da ducha no quarto de banho contíguo.

Por fim o som da água cessou, e Vlad esperou. Viu-a entrar no dormitório usando só uma toalha. E quando a toalha caiu ao chão, todo seu corpo se acendeu ao vê-la, nua, molhada e preciosa.

Stormy cruzou o dormitório, retirou as cobertas, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

Estava cansada. Vlad sentia o cansaço nela e esperou que dormisse. Não demorou muito. Depois, abriu a porta de cristal e entrou sigilosamente no dormitório.

Permaneceu um comprido momento junto à cama, sentindo-a. Sua fragrância, tão conhecida e excitante, os sons de sua respiração, lentos e profundos, seu rosto. O cabelo, antes cor platino, tinha agora novas tonalidades, douradas e mel, mescladas com mechas mais pálidas. Levava-o um pouco mais comprido que antes, com um corte menos agressivo. Desejava acariciá-la e saboreá-la, e saber que os lençóis eram a única coisa que cobria o corpo feminino, o fazia arder por dentro de paixão.

Mas não estava ali para isso. Necessitava informação. E o anel.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira e se concentrou na mente feminina, entrando lentamente nela, com cuidado, para que Tempest não fosse consciente da intrusão. Tampouco queria despertar a Elisabeta. Fechou os olhos e se afundou em seus sonhos. Stormy estava em um veleiro, tombada em coberta, seu corpo banhado pela luz da lua cheia que iluminava tudo do céu ao mar a seu redor. Logo que levava um tecido branco que a cobria de um ombro até os pés.

Tempest estava sorrindo a alguém. Com uma mescla de surpresa e prazer, Vlad se deu conta de que era ele. Ele estava em seus sonhos. E se aproximava dela, estirando a mão e lhe dizendo que não tivesse medo.

—Não tenho medo-lhe disse ela—. De ti não-lhe assegurou e inclinou a cabeça—. Elisabeta não pode entrar em meus sonhos. Sabia?

A revelação surpreendeu ao Vlad de verdade, mas não ao Vlad sonhado, que assentiu com a cabeça.

—É o único lugar onde está a salvo dela-disse ele—. Por isso vim aqui.

Era certo? Era verdade? Parecia quase como se não fosse a primeira vez que Stormy sonhava com ele. Seria certo?

Tinha que comprová-lo.

Vlad saiu de sua consciência e a viu tendida na cama, viu a Tempest real, não a Tempest através dos olhos femininos dentro de seu sonho.

—Não despertará. Estará a salvo no refúgio de seus sonhos-lhe disse ele—. O entende?

Vlad sentiu seu assentimento, embora Tempest não falou em voz alta. Também sentiu o desejo na mente feminina, o desejo dele, de suas carícias.

—Tenho que te fazer umas perguntas, Tempest.

—Sim.

Vlad estava sentado na beira da cadeira, inclinado para ela. Não pôde evitar acariciá-la, ligeiramente, e de uma vez que lhe ordenava não despertar com o poder de sua mente, percorreu-lhe as bochechas com as pontas dos dedos.

Stormy se estremeceu de puro desejo. Como seguia reagindo ante ele! Mais inclusive que antes!

—Tempest, para que buscas o anel?

—Tenho que encontrá-lo. Prometi-o-respondeu ela em voz alta, embora dormida.

Vlad foi retirar a mão, mas ela a segurou com a mão e a aproximou da cara. Depois, lentamente, deslizou-a para baixo, pelo pescoço, a garganta, sob os lençóis até o peito.

Vlad se estremeceu enquanto acariciava com a palma a pele cálida e suave e sentia o mamilo endurecido elevar-se para ele. Tão suave como antes, e mais morna e plena. Stormy arqueou as costas, e ele rodeou e apertou o mamilo entre os dedos.

—Por que, Tempest? —perguntou ele—. Diga-me por que.

—Me faça o amor, Vlad.

—Primeiro me diga isso. Responde as minhas perguntas-insistiu ele.

Stormy se retorceu na cama, empurrando os lençóis até a cintura, ficando nua ante seus olhos.

Vlad se estremeceu ao vê-la. Seguia sendo incrivelmente formosa, com uma pele cremosa que quase suplicava suas carícias. Os quadris um pouco mais largos que antes, o corpo um pouco mais formado e arredondado. Já não era o corpo de uma jovem de vinte e três anos, a não ser o de uma mulher, e ele ardia em desejos de enterrar-se nela.

—Me conte por que tem que encontrar o anel.

Vlad tomou o outro seio com a mão, apertou-o e o elevou. Depois lhe beliscou o mamilo brandamente, porque adorava vê-la ofegar e estremecer-se cada vez que seus dedos apertavam o endurecido botão.

—Se o encontrar matará-me.

—Eu nunca te faria mal, Tempest.

Outro beliscão, esta vez mais forte. Tempest sorveu uma baforada de ar. Deuses, como a desejava.

—Com a boca-sussurrou ela.

—Me diga por que acredita que te matarei-disse, sem poder apartar os olhos dos seios inchados que se elevavam para ele.

Queria saboreá-los, e não teve suficiente força de vontade para não fazê-lo. Vlad baixou a cabeça, enquanto apertava o peito com a mão e elevava o mamilo para cima, e o lambeu com a língua.

Tempest gemeu.

—Mais.

Ao Vlad adorava aquela nova faceta do Tempest. A jovem com quem tinha estado anos atrás teria esperado que ele tomasse a iniciativa, que ele a acariciasse para depois reagir. Mas a mulher que era agora lhe dizia exatamente o que queria, e ele estava mais que disposto a obedecer e a agradá-la.

—Diga-me isso Tempest, e te darei o que quer-sussurrou ele lhe banhando a pele sensível com o fôlego.

—Se conseguir o anel me porá isso e executará o rito-disse ela—. Por favor, Vlad.

Vlad fechou a boca sobre o mamilo e sugou profundamente. Stormy lhe segurou a cabeça contra ela. Ele a mordeu ligeiramente, e ela se arqueou para ele, suplicando mais.

Vlad se deteve.

—Segue falando, Tempest. Conte-me o que quero saber.

Sem respiração, ela sussurrou:

—Se realizar o rito, morrerei. Minha alma desaparecerá, e ela se apoderará de meu corpo, e de ti. —disse Tempest, apertando o peito contra seus lábios.

Ele o voltou a tomar, beijou-o, lambeu e sugou enquanto ela se retorcia baixo ele até que o lençol caiu ao chão, deixando-a nua e totalmente vulnerável.

Que os deuses me ajudem, pensou Vlad.

Deslizou a mão pelo corpo feminino, sobre o ventre, até o suave pêlo encaracolado entre as pernas. Stormy separou as coxas e arqueou os quadris contra a mão masculina.

—O que fará com o anel quando o encontrar? —perguntou ele.

—Não lhe posso dizer isso. Impedirá-me.

Vlad deslizou os dedos entre suas dobras. Estava úmida, empapada, e muito excitada.

—Diga-me isso Tempest-o sussurrou, e deslizou os dedos em seu interior.

Stormy se estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, e se apertou mais contra ele.

—O dará a essa mulher? A Melina?

—Não a conheço. Não confio nela-disse ela. E depois—: Mais forte.

Vlad afundou os dedos mais profundamente em seu corpo, retirou-os e repetiu o movimento uma vez mais.

—Me diga o que fará com o anel.

—Destruí-lo-sussurrou ela.

Vlad ficou imóvel. Perplexo. Destruí-lo? Não, não podia fazê-lo. Não se atreveria.

Os olhos femininos piscaram levemente.

Vlad o viu, e soube que estava começando a sair do sonho, por isso recorreu a todo o poder de sua mente.

—Não te atreva a despertar, Tempest. Dorme. Sonha. Goza.

Ela se relaxou um pouco, e ele o recompensou lhe introduzindo de novo os dedos. Uma e outra vez.

—Te entregue ao prazer, minha formosa Tempest. Entregue-te a mim.

—Você me fará mal, me destruirá.

—Se for minha vontade, de nada serve tratar de resistir. Renda-te a mim, Tempest.

Inclinou-se para frente e voltou a tomar o peito com a boca, com os dentes, usando o polegar para atormentar o clitóris de uma vez que os dedos se afundavam nela e a acariciavam até que a sentiu ao bordo do clímax.

Tempest gemeu e se retorceu com um poderoso orgasmo enquanto lhe ordenava continuar dormida e não recordar o acontecido mais que como um prazenteiro sonho. O corpo feminino se convulsionou e estremeceu e Tempest sussurrou seu nome uma e outra vez enquanto se desabava por um abismo de prazer.

Vlad a acariciou até que remeteram os últimos estremecimentos, até que as convulsões terminaram e ela se acalmou. Acariciou-lhe o corpo e lhe falando ao ouvido sussurrou que era dela, que lhe pertencia. Também lhe ordenou confiar nele, acreditar no que lhe dissesse e obedecer a suas ordens. Sempre. Depois a cobriu com os lençóis.

—Tem-me feito mal-sussurrou ela—. Não voltou para ver-me, Vlad. Só vieste agora, pelo anel. E o tem você.

Estava começando a ficar nervosa. Vlad a tranqüilizou, lhe acariciando o cabelo e as bochechas.

—Eu não o tenho, Tempest. Eu não o roubei.

—Não? Mas o quer. E tem que sabê-lo, inclusive Melina sabe.

—O que é que sabem?

Tempest sacudiu a cabeça de um lado a outro, embora não chegou a abrir os olhos.

—Não te importa verdade? Só quer o caminho livre para que ela volte, inclusive se isso significa minha morte. Quer-me morta. Nada pode me fazer mais mal que isso.

—Confia em mim, Tempest. Sua vontade é minha. Sua alma é minha. Sabe e deve deixar de lutar contra isso. Fará o que eu te ordene, seja o que for. Mas agora, dorme Tempest. Só dorme.

Tempest se tranqüilizou uma vez mais enquanto lhe acariciava os ombros e o pescoço.

—Quero-te, Vlad-sussurrou—. Nunca quis me apaixonar por ti, mas o fiz.

Vlad não soube como responder a semelhante declaração. Tinha a esperança de que ela continuasse sentindo algo por ele, porque seria mais fácil fazer o que tinha que fazer se contava com sua cooperação.

Mas nunca imaginou que os sentimentos femininos fossem tão intensos, sobretudo tendo em conta que tinha apagado de sua memória o tempo que tinham estado juntos.

Stormy se relaxou e caiu em um sono ainda mais profundo.

Vlad se levantou, foi ao quarto de banho, lavou as mãos de seu aroma e sua essência, sem o menor traço de remorso, e depois jogou água fria na cara.

À margem do acontecido entre eles, inteirou-se de muitas coisas. De que Tempest não trabalhava para a Irmandade de Ateneu, nem tampouco tinha roubado o anel. Também soube que estava apaixonada por ele, embora ela sabia que ele escolheria a Elisabeta, inclusive a custa de sua vida.

Mas também tinha sabido algo muito mais importante. Tempest se acreditava imune à invasão da Elisabeta em seus sonhos, mas estava equivocada. Elisabeta tinha estado ali, e o tinha ouvido, sentido e experimentado tudo. Por que não se manifestou? Possivelmente por estar muito fraca depois de tanto tempo, ou possivelmente para conseguir a mesma informação que ele procurava. Quem tinha o anel e como consegui-lo.

Agora ele sabia que podia visitá-la quando quisesse, e fazer amor com as duas, Tempest e Elisabeta embora só fosse em sonhos.

E sabia que voltaria noite após noite se podia. Era como um viciado que tinha encontrado a fonte interminável de sua droga e que não podia deixá-lo, especialmente sendo consciente do pouco tempo que ficava. Quatro dias. Quatro breves noites até que a Estrela Vermelha do Destino eclipsasse a Vênus. E então as duas morreriam.

Vlad voltou para o dormitório, inclinou-se sobre ela e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

—Me recorde só como um sonho, Tempest. E não o esqueça. Voltará a sonhar comigo. Mas de agora em diante, formosa Tempest, suas noites e sua vontade me pertencem.

—Não vá-sussurrou ela—. Não me deixe outra vez.

Vlad se inclinou sobre ela, beijou-a na boca e desejou muito mais, mas tinha que ir-se. Tinha que encontrar uma vítima que lhe desse o sangue morno e rico que necessitava antes que lhe falhasse a força de vontade e bebesse do Tempest.

Isso faria vulnerável a ela, fortaleceria o potente vínculo que havia entre eles e significaria certa debilidade nele. Uma debilidade que poderia lhe impedir de fazer o que tinha que fazer.

E não podia falhar. Tinha que continuar com seu plano ou tudo estaria perdido.

Capítulo 4

Com uma agradável sensação de calidez, Stormy começou a despertar. Rodou de flanco, abraçou o travesseiro e suspirou satisfeita com um sorriso nos lábios. Até que despertou por completo e o sorriso se gelou em seus lábios de uma vez que um estremecimento a percorria da cabeça aos pés.

Vlad tinha estado ali.

Sentou-se na cama e percorreu com os olhos a escuridão da habitação. As portas do terraço estavam fechadas e no relógio digital junto à cama eram às quatro e quinze da madrugada. Acendeu a luz e não viu ninguém, mas os sentiu: um par de olhos que a observavam.

A sensação era tão real que girou em redondo e olhou a suas costas, mas não havia ninguém. Entretanto, era como se alguém estivesse a seu lado, respirando junto a sua nuca.

Aproximou-se das portas do balcão e comprovou que estavam fechadas. Depois acendeu a luz do quarto de banho e viu que estava vazio.

Voltou para a cama, mas deixou a luz acesa.

Estava sozinha, sim.

Mas Vlad tinha estado ali. Estava segura. Não tinha sido só um sonho. Ela conhecia bem a diferença. Levava dezesseis anos sonhando com ele, e nunca se havia sentido assim ao despertar, tão relaxada, tão satisfeita e tão saciada.

Tragou saliva e, sem deixar-se amedrontar, abriu as portas do terraço e saiu à escuridão da noite.

—Vlad? Onde está?

A única resposta foi o suave sussurro da brisa noturna através das árvores que rodeavam a casa.

—Sei que está aí, Vlad. Sei que quer o maldito anel. Não me tente pôr isso Vlad. Nem te ocorra, advirto-lhe isso.

Tampouco houve resposta. Permaneceu ali um comprido momento, e foi recordando partes de um sonho que não era um sonho. Recordou as carícias masculinas, o prazer que suas mãos e sua boca provocaram em seu corpo.

«Não seja tola! Estava-me acariciando. É a mim a quem deseja não a ti! A ti nunca!».

A voz, tão conhecida e odiada, gritou as palavras dentro de sua mente, e Stormy conteve uma exclamação, segurou-se a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Estes eram os olhos que a estavam observando. Da Elisabeta, que estava despertando de novo em seu interior, cobrando cada vez mais força.

Stormy recordou as palavras do Vlad. Que ele não tinha o anel, isso lhe havia dito.

Seria a verdade? Possivelmente sim. Porque se o tivesse, por que não o tinha posto? Por que esperar?

Possivelmente porque ainda não tinha localizado o rito que necessitava para complementar o feitiço. Possivelmente só estava esperando encontrar o que lhe faltava.

«de agora em diante, Tempest, suas noites e sua vontade me pertencem».

Stormy ouviu o sussurro apaixonado, uma ordem, não uma petição.

Elevou a cabeça e olhou para a escuridão da noite.

—Nada de mim te pertence, Vlad. Entende-o. Já não sou a jovem inocente de antes. E levo muito tempo estudando aos de sua classe para saber como me proteger. Minha vontade é muito forte para deixar que caia em mãos de um vampiro. Eu sou minha proprietária, não pertenço a nenhum homem. Nem sequer a ti.

Recordou que lhe havia dito que lhe amava, mas não pensou que Vlad se tomasse a sério uma declaração feita em sonhos.

—Esteve mau, Vlad. O que me fez ontem à noite, me obrigando a seguir dormida e tentando me convencer de que era um sonho. Esteve mau. Violou-me.

«Para chegar para mim! E o fará uma e outra vez, sem que você possa fazer nada a respeito».

—Te cale, Beta.

Stormy não sentiu nenhuma reação do Vlad. Tragou saliva e baixou a cabeça. Tinha-lhe encantado o momento, mas isso não significava que estivesse bem. Vlad se tinha limitado a tomar.

Ou melhor, dizendo a dar. Entretanto...

—De acordo. Vlad só veio a me matar. O aceita, Stormy.

Porque era certo. Vlad não tinha ido de visita por ela, a não ser para procurar o anel e a Elisabeta.

—Não permita que volte a ocorrer-se disse em um sussurro.

E no fundo soube que Vlad estava escutando, em algum lugar.

—Não o permita.

Voltou para o dormitório e se meteu na cama, sabendo que Vlad não voltaria àquela noite. O alvorada estava muito perto.

Stormy desejou poder estar tão segura sobre a Elisabeta. A intrusa adormecida tinha despertado cheia de força e preparada para apresentar batalha, uma batalha que Stormy preferia evitar.

Rodou na cama com os olhos fechados e por fim conseguiu dormir, embora não obteve o descanso reparador necessário para enfrentar-se ao dia seguinte, a não ser um sonho carregado de lembranças do passado.

Vlad acendeu uma fogueira na chaminé e arrancou os lençóis que cobriam os móveis do castelo para protegê-los do pó. Assim estariam mais cômodos. Encontrou a pouca comida que tinham deixado seus criados seguindo suas ordens e Tempest a devorou faminta como estava. Os encarregados de cuidar do castelo só iam um fim de semana por mês, e embora ele chamou para lhes ordenar que preparassem uma habitação para ela, a despensa estava bastante vazia.

—Eu não sou o Vlad Drácula original-lhe disse ele.

Stormy levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, com estranheza.

—Não?

—Não, sou muito mais antigo. Eu já tinha vários séculos quando minhas viagens me levaram a Romênia. Foi o destino o que me levou ali. A ela.

—Elisabeta?

—Sim-disse ele, com os olhos cravados nas chamas da chaminé—. O príncipe, o verdadeiro filho do rei, morreu sendo muito jovem lutando no campo de batalha, e seu corpo ficou ali abandonado, sem que ninguém o identificasse nem o reclamasse. Seu pai nunca soube o que foi dele, e quando eu cheguei a sua corte ele, já levava vários anos chorando sua morte. Eu conhecia o destino do jovem príncipe. Ouvi-o diretamente do inimigo que o assassinou. O desgraçado, ao dar-se conta de que tinha matado ao príncipe, foi presa do pânico, sabendo que o rei procuraria vingança ao inteirar-se. Por isso despiu ao príncipe, destroçou-lhe a cara e arrastou seu corpo entre uns arbustos, onde nunca o encontraram.

Vlad baixou a cabeça e fez uma pausa.

—Quando eu cheguei, o rei me tomou por seu filho perdido. Eu não tive coragem de matar a alegria nos olhos do ancião, e aceitei me fazer passar por seu filho.

— Entendo.

Embora Stormy não entendia virtualmente nada, mas queria conhecer mais dele, e da Elisabeta, a mulher que a aterrorizava, e que às vezes parecia possuí-la.

—Quando a conheci levava cinco anos vivendo como o príncipe Vlad. Casamo-nos ao dia seguinte.

Stormy o olhou, sem compreender.

—Só um dia depois de conhecê-la? Não vai me contar nada mais sobre o cortejo?

Vlad elevou as sobrancelhas.

—Que mais quer que te conte?

—Não sei. Como a conheceu, onde, por que te apaixonou por ela. Deve ter sido... Muito intenso, se casaram tão depressa.

—Intenso, sim-disse ele—. Os detalhes não são importantes.

—Os detalhes é o único importante.

Vlad encolheu os ombros e Stormy soube que ele não se permitiria compartilhar seu inferno particular com ela. Ao menos nesse momento, e possivelmente nunca.

—O resultado é o mesmo. Na nossa noite de bodas tive que liderar a nossos soldados contra os inimigos que tinham cruzado nossas fronteiras, e foi uma batalha muito crua. Muitos de meus soldados morreram. Feriram-me, mas meus homens me levaram a um refúgio e me deixaram ali, protegido do sol.

Stormy suspirou. Queria conhecer mais detalhe sobre sua relação com a Elisabeta.

—Foi sorte ou os soldados sabiam que deviam te proteger do sol?

Vlad voltou à cabeça para ela.

—Ninguém conhecia minha verdadeira identidade, mas para então todo mundo estava acostumado as minhas aventuras noturnas. Sabiam que antes da alvorada me encerrava em meus aposentos e não saía até de noite-encolheu os ombros—. Possivelmente suspeitavam algo mais. Certamente havia rumores sobre mim já naquela época.

—Algumas das coisas que se contam sobre ti são bastante desagradáveis.

Vlad permaneceu em silêncio uns momentos.

—Não me sinto orgulhoso de algumas das coisas que tenho feito, mas não pedirei perdão. Retornei ao castelo para encontrar a minha esposa morta, e então fui brutal com meus inimigos. Mas isso já passou, e não se pode trocar.

—Culpava-os de sua morte? —perguntou ela—. A mataram seus inimigos durante sua ausência...?

Stormy se interrompeu ao ver que ele negava com a cabeça.

—Como morreu Elisabeta, Vlad?

Vlad apertou a mandíbula e cravou os olhos na fogueira.

—Disseram-lhe que eu tinha morrido no campo de batalha, e em sua dor, lançou-se de uma das torres do castelo.

Stormy não pôde conter uma exclamação de horror e se levou a mão aos lábios involuntariamente.

—Sinto-o-sussurrou com os olhos empanados de lágrimas.

Vlad encolheu os ombros e olhou para outro lado.

—Por que faz isso? —perguntou ela.

—Fazer o que? —repetiu ele sem olhá-la.

—Fingir que não lhe afeta, que não te dói.

—Ocorreu faz muito tempo.

—E após te comeu por dentro.

—Não finja que me entende, Tempest. Nem sequer imagina...

—Passaste todos estes anos esperando sua volta, procurando-a. Não tente me dizer que sua obsessão não se apóia em uma dor insuportável, Vlad. Não desaparecerá.

—Minha dor não é o tema desta conversação. Perguntaste-me sobre a Elisabeta e lhe disse isso.

—Não me contaste muito-disse ela—, mas possivelmente posso fazer uma idéia com o pouco que está disposto a me contar. Continua, Vlad. Termina a história. O que ocorreu depois?

—Seu corpo jazia na capela. Minha querida amiga Rhiannon chegou em minha ausência e me contou o ocorrido. Também me disse que voltaria ao cabo de cinco séculos.

Stormy assentiu devagar.

—Ouvi falar do Rhiannon. É muito versada nas artes ocultas. Magia, profecias, adivinhação.

—Foi uma sacerdotisa do Isis.

—E você acreditou em suas palavras?

—É obvio que sim, mas sua volta não era suficiente. Queria me assegurar de que Elisabeta me recordaria que seguiria sendo a mulher que amava, e que voltaria a me amar.

Tempest se levantou da cadeira e ficou de pé diante dele, obrigando-o a olhá-la.

—Como pôde fazê-lo?

—Eu não pude, mas sabia quem podia. Mandei procurar os melhores feiticeiros, magos e bruxos do reino, e quando chegaram lhes encarreguei à tarefa e eles me asseguraram que tinham conseguido. Deram-me o anel do dedo da Elisabeta junto com um pergaminho. Disseram-me que tinham vinculado a essência da Elisabeta ao anel, e que quando ela retornasse, só tinha que lhe colocar o anel no dedo e realizar o rito contido no pergaminho. Assim a recuperaria por completo.

Vlad ficou em silêncio e observou o rosto feminino, a expressão de seus olhos, esperando sua resposta. Stormy o olhava com os olhos úmidos.

—E acredita que sou eu. Acredita que esse anel e esse pergaminho podem... Fazer-me recordar o passado?

Ele assentiu devagar.

—Ainda não estou convencido de que seja ela. Ainda não. Mas se o é, acredito que o rito o conseguiria, sim.

Tempest fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

—O mesmo exército que nos atacou nos dias anteriores a sua morte voltou a atacar depois de enterrá-la-continuou explicando ele—. Fizeram-nos uma emboscada, e mataram a todo mundo. Ao rei, aos camponeses, aos sacerdotes. A todos, inclusive a mim.

Tempest franziu o cenho um momento, mas em seguida se deu conta do ocorrido.

—Mas você reviveu.

—Sim, pouco antes da alvorada. Mas me tinham revistado e me tinham arrebatado tudo o que tinha de valor. O anel e o manuscrito tinham desaparecido-Vlad se aproximou da chaminé e apoiou uma mão no batente de pedra—. Pensei que se te trazia para a Romênia, e te ensinava os lugares que conhecia, as lembranças voltariam para sua mente.

—Não as minhas-disse ela com a garganta seca—. As dela. E de momento isso não está ocorrendo.

—Não, e não o fará neste castelo. Que eu saiba, ela nunca veio aqui. O que queria te mostrar são os lugares onde viveu-Vlad olhou por volta da janela—. Mas logo amanhecerá, e devo descansar. Esta noite te levarei a aldeia. Ao castelo de meu pai. Aos lugares que ela conhecia. Possivelmente então possa recuperar alguma lembrança.

—Não sei se eu poderei, mas com certeza ela sim-disse Stormy, começando a entender sua terrível e trágica situação—. Se apoderará de mim e já não terei controle sobre meu corpo nem sobre meus atos. Não tem nem idéia da horrível sensação que é Vlad. Não quero voltar a passar por isso.

—Se ocorre-disse ele voltando-se devagar a olhá-la—, te afastarei do que o tenha instigado. E te cuidarei até que volte a recuperar o domínio de seu corpo.

Stormy não acreditou em suas mentiras nem por um momento.

—E também me impedirá que faça o que não faria se fosse eu?

Vlad a olhou, mas não disse nada, e ela fechou os olhos.

—Quando ela toma o controle, Vlad, já sabe o que ocorre. Entre nós. Vai me obrigar a dizê-lo?

Vlad tampouco respondeu, e Stormy recordou as coisas que tinha feito durante esses intervalos: lançava-se a seus braços, beijava-o e bebia de sua boca de uma vez que sussurrava palavras de amor em romeno. Arqueava-se para ele, pegava os quadris às suas e lhe dizia o muito que o desejava. Só que não era ela. Era Elisabeta. Stormy não era mais que uma testemunha muda e imóvel da situação. E, entretanto, ardia com o mesmo desejo que a outra sentia por ele.

—Necessito sua promessa, Vlad. Prometa-me que não me fará o amor... A menos que esteja seguro de que sou eu.

Vlad a segurou pelos ombros e a voltou para ele. Depois lhe elevou o queixo e a obrigou a olhá-lo.

—E se estiver seguro de que é você? —perguntou—. Nesse caso, pensa te deitar comigo, Tempest?

—Não sei. Não sei se o que sinto por ti é real, é meu desejo ou algo que Elisabeta plantou em mim. Não sei.

—E não quer ter uma relação sexual até que saiba-disse ele.

—Sei que não tem que esperar se não quiser. Pode me ter quando quiser, bem à força, bem utilizando o poder de sua mente para me submeter a sua vontade. Nem sequer vou mentir e te dizer que te odiaria por isso. Desejo-o-lhe confessou ela—. Com todas minhas forças. Mas te peço que não o faça. Peço-te que espere.

Vlad lhe segurou uma mecha de cabelo com a mão, jogou-lhe a cabeça para trás e tomou a boca embora só brevemente. Foi um beijo faminto, e por um breve instante lhe colocou a língua na boca para saboreá-la. Depois apartou a cabeça.

Stormy estava tremendo.

—Inclusive se apodera de mim. Inclusive se te suplica que a faça tua.

—Será uma prova difícil que não posso prometer poder cumprir-Vlad lhe acariciou a bochecha com o dedo, e depois a mandíbula e o pescoço—. Mas tenha por seguro, Tempest, que se isto não é mais que um jogo, se me está mentindo, se tenta me convencer de que é meu Elisabeta como tantas outras mulheres o tentaram ao longo dos anos, tomarei conta por completo de ti e te converterei em minha escrava, um farrapo sem vontade própria-a ameaçou ele—. Só existirá para meu prazer e só durante o tempo que eu o deseje.

Stormy elevou os olhos e sussurrou:

—Isso é uma ameaça, Vlad? Porque não soa tão horrível.

Vlad elevou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Entretanto, ela viu a paixão em seus olhos, e por um momento acreditou que a sentia por ela e não pela mulher que a possuía.

Stormy lhe roçou o ombro sem apartar o olhar de seus olhos.

—Quero voltar a ser eu de novo, por completo. Quero entender isto e mais ainda... Sinto algo por ti, Vlad. Um pouco muito forte, e me mata não saber se são meus sentimentos ou os dela. Quero esclarecê-lo, e pela primeira vez tenho o pressentimento de que agora terei a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Sim, irei contigo a visitar esses lugares.

Vlad desviou a vista uma vez que suas feições se endureciam visivelmente.

—Não tem eleição-disse ele.

—Não, isso é certo, não tenho eleição-a repôs, baixando os olhos—. Mas me diga uma coisa, Vlad. Se ela consegue voltar para a vida, o que será de mim?

Vlad olhou para a janela de novo.

—Vai sair o sol, noto-o.

A resposta foi para o Stormy como uma faca cravada no coração porque se deu conta de que ao Vlad não importava absolutamente o que lhe ocorresse. Absolutamente.

Stormy não pôde evitar levar ao Brooke com ela quando voltou para o museu. Na verdade, não sabia por que se incomodava em voltar para a cena do crime. Sabia perfeitamente quem tinha sido o autor do roubo do anel. Vlad. Tinha que ser ele, por muito que o negasse. Não interessava a ninguém mais. Além disso, ela sabia que Vlad estava perto. Sentia sua presença, e seguia decidida a expulsa-la de seu próprio corpo para recuperar à lunática queixosa de sua esposa.

Não deveria lhe doer, mas lhe doía.

—Essa é a sala, não? —perguntou Brooke enquanto caminhavam pelos largos corredores do museu.

—Sim, essa é.

Embora não havia fitas de polícia nem cordão de segurança, a porta da sala estava fechada.

Stormy olhou a um lado e outro do corredor e, ao não ver ninguém, segurou o trinco da porta com uma mão e o tentou girar. Para sua surpresa, o trinco cedeu.

—Não está fechada. Quem iria pensar?

—De verdade acredita que...? —começou Brooke com certo temor.

—Só será um minuto-lhe interrompeu Stormy—. Ouça, por que não vai dar uma volta? Não demorarei.

—Nem pensar. Se você entrar aí, eu vou contigo.

Stormy franziu o cenho, mas não perdeu tempo e penetrou na sala, com a Brooke perto dela. Fechou a porta e olhou a seu redor.

—Melina não confia em mim, verdade?

Brooke pareceu surpreendida.

—Por que o diz?

—Mandou a ti para me acompanhar, e se comporta como se te tivesse dado a ordem explícita de não me perder de vista nem um segundo.

Brooke sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não é Melina. Sou eu. O caso me interessa muito.

—Sério?

Brooke assentiu.

—Parece-me fascinante. Não me diga que não lhe parece isso? Você ganha a vida investigando este tipo de coisas.

—É obvio que me parece isso. Por isso estou metida neste mundo. Mas também o está você, em certo modo. Ao igual a sua... Irmandade.

Brooke assentiu, mas não explicou a que se devia o interesse da irmandade.

—E me diga a que vem o especial interesse neste caso? —insistiu Stormy ao não obter resposta.

Brooke encolheu os ombros e olhou a seu redor, depois assinalou com o dedo.

—Devem ter entrado por aí, não acha?

Stormy olhou à janela, que tinha sido coberta com uma lâmina de plástico azul, certamente até que trocassem o cristal. Aproximou-se e levantou o plástico. Sem dúvida o autor do roubo tinha quebrado o cristal sem muito cuidado e ainda ficavam restos bicudos cravados no marco.

—É o ponto de entrada, sim-confirmou. Com cuidado apareceu ao exterior—. Aqui há uma cornija. Suponho que o intruso pôde escalar por essa árvore, deslizar-se pela cornija até a janela e entrar.

«A menos», sussurrou-lhe uma vozinha em seu interior, «que saltasse diretamente do chão. Nada difícil para um vampiro».

Brooke tratou de aparecer, mas Stormy deixou cair o plástico de novo em seu lugar.

—Bem, pergunto-lhe isso outra vez, a que se deve o especial interesse que tem no caso, Brooke?

Brooke pareceu dar-se conta de que não ia evitar tão facilmente a pergunta e após pensar um momento disse:

—Não estou acostumada a discordar com a Melina, mas desta vez temos teorias distintas, e quero encontrar provas que demonstrem qual das duas tem razão.

—Tão importante é para ti ter razão? —perguntou Stormy—. Ou o é mais demonstrar que é ela quem está equivocada?

Brooke encolheu os ombros sem deixar entrever nada.

—Só quero saber, seja o que for.

—Bem.

Stormy arquivou a informação e continuou examinando a sala. Em uma das esquinas havia uma câmara de segurança e desejou poder fazer uma cópia da gravação. O que não se visse nas imagens lhe diria tanto como o que se visse.

Umas vozes aproximando-se pelo corredor a sobressaltaram e as duas mulheres se aproximaram sigilosas a uma parede, tratando de ocultar-se aos olhos de uma possível visita, mas as vozes não demoraram para afastar-se.

—Será melhor que vamos-disse Stormy—. Acredito que já vimos tudo o que tinha para ver.

Brooke assentiu e Stormy se aproximou da porta, encostou a orelha a ela um momento, e depois de uma rápida olhada ao corredor, saiu. Brooke a seguiu sem que ninguém as visse.

—E agora o que? —perguntou Brooke—. Já vamos?

—Ainda não-disse Stormy—. Quero ver o ponto de entrada do exterior.

As duas mulheres saíram do museu e rodearam o edifício até o lateral onde estava a janela quebrada. Stormy estudou a rua de extremo a extremo, sem perder nem um só detalhe, enquanto continuava interrogando ao Brooke.

—Quanto tempo leva na irmandade, Brooke?

—Dezoito anos. Quanto leva você investigando casos sobrenaturais?

—Oficialmente? Uns dezesseis anos. Mas Max e eu fomos detetives aficionadas desde adolescentes. Um pouco como a turma do Scooby Doo.

—Que curioso-disse Brooke, sorridente, afastando-se um pouco.

—Devia ser muito jovem quando te uniu a irmandade, não? —perguntou Stormy, de uma vez que se fixava em uma cuba de lixo que parecia discordante.

A cuba estava pintada de verde, levava o símbolo de uma folha de bordo em uma lateral e estava colocado sob uma árvore com um largo ramo baixo junto ao edifício do museu.

—Tinha dezessete anos.

—Sério? E Melina?

Alguém podia ter subido no ramo usando o cubo de lixo, pensou Stormy, e do ramo não lhe devia ter sido muito difícil subir até a cornija e chegar à janela.

—O que quer saber dela?

—Suponho que as duas têm mais ou menos a mesma idade, não?

—Ela é um ano mais velha que eu, e entrou na irmandade um ano antes.

—Hmm.

Brooke a olhou.

—O que?

—Nada.

Stormy tinha localizado outras cubas de lixo. Todos eram verdes, com o mesmo logotipo da folha de bordo na lateral, mas não na calçada, mas sim do outro lado da rua, em um pequeno parque. Ali as cubas estavam distribuídas a intervalos regulares com o passar do atalho.

—Venha, esse «humm» significava algo-disse Brooke.

Stormy encolheu os ombros.

—Bom, não sei. É que não entendo muito bem por que a chefa é ela, e não você. Tem que ver com a idade Ou...?

Já não havia mais cubas de lixo no resto da rua nem tampouco na calçada. Todas estavam no parque. Por isso alguém tinha colocado aquela expressamente debaixo da árvore. Claro que um vampiro não precisaria mover uma cuba de lixo do outro lado da rua, subir em uma árvore nem caminhar pela cornija de um edifício para chegar a essa janela. Só tinha que pôr-se a voar.

Pela primeira vez, Stormy pensou que possivelmente Vlad lhe havia dito a verdade. Possivelmente ele não tinha o anel.

—A chefa anterior escolhe à nova. Para ser sincera, Eleonore nos estava preparando as duas para ocupar seu lugar, mas teve que escolher a uma.

—E escolheu a Melina.

—Sim.

—Isso não deve te ter deixado satisfeita.

Brooke lhe dirigiu um olhar sério, com o cenho franzido.

—Não seja ridícula. Se eu não gostasse, não seguiria aqui.

—Não, suponho que não.

—Bom, tem descoberto algo? Alguma pista ou o que seja que procurem quando investigam um roubo?

Stormy pensou que tinha descoberto muitas coisas. Sobretudo uma. Se Vlad não tinha o anel, quem o tinha? E por que se sentia de repente mais vulnerável que alguma vez tinha se sentido, quando sabia perfeitamente que não havia ameaça maior contra ela que ele?

—O que te parece se formos comer algo? —sugeriu em voz alta—. Depois podemos passar pela delegacia de polícia a ver se conseguimos que nos contem algo sobre o que tem descoberto a polícia até o momento.

—Acha que nos dirão algo? —perguntou Brooke com evidente ceticismo.

—Voluntariamente é obvio que não.

Capítulo 5

O dia não tinha sido muito produtivo, mas nesse momento, Stormy sabia que não podia descartar que o ladrão do anel fosse uma pessoa mortal, não Vlad.

Possivelmente à noite lhe desse mais respostas.

Alegando cansaço, Stormy se retirou cedo a sua habitação. Mas não estava cansada. Estava nervosa, excitada e aterrada de uma só vez. Stormy sabia que Vlad iria a ela aquela noite. O medo era lógico, mas não a excitação nem o desejo.

Abriu as janelas para que a brisa noturna entrasse no dormitório e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho quente e relaxante. Quando saiu depois de secar-se e completamente nua ao dormitório, ele estava ali. Esperando-a.

Estava sentado em uma poltrona, na escuridão de uma esquina. Não lhe surpreendeu, nem sequer se sentiu coibida por estar nua diante dele. Era o mais normal e natural.

—Olá, Tempest-disse ele.

Stormy se esticou e procurou uma bata.

—Sabia que viria, agora que apareceu o anel-disse ela a modo de resposta—. Diga-me, Vlad, o de ontem à noite foi real?

Vlad ficou em pé, aproximou-se dela e lhe tirou a bata das mãos sem lhe dar a oportunidade de colocá-la. A ela lhe fez um nó no ventre, e inclusive então sentiu a presença alheia agitando-se no mais profundo de seu ser.

—Eu gosto de te olhar. Conceda-me ao menos isso-disse ele em voz baixa.

—Sabe que não posso Vlad. Não sabe o que significaria o que me faria. Inclusive agora está despertando tratando de me dominar. O mero feito de estar perto de ti...

—Sei Tempest. Acredite-me, sei.

—Claro que sabe. Por isso está aqui.

Vlad pareceu surpreso ante a veemência da declaração, mas continuou.

—Nunca estive longe de ti-lhe assegurou ele.

Fosse verdade ou uma descarada mentira, Stormy preferiu acreditar nas palavras e as armazenar em seu coração como um prezado tesouro.

—Joguei-te tanto de menos-sussurrou.

Vlad agachou à cabeça e a beijou, rodeou-lhe a cintura com os braços e apertou o corpo nu contra o seu, vestido. Colocou a língua na boca feminina e ela a pegou e se arqueou contra ele. Mas a «outra» estava despertando, subindo pouco a pouco à superfície, exigindo a posse do corpo do Stormy.

Esta se separou dele.

—Desejo-te-disse ele quase com um rugido.

E Stormy se deu conta de que não pronunciou seu nome, por isso suspeitou que em realidade se dirigia a Elisabeta, não a ela.

—Não seria eu —disse —. Estaria fazendo o amor a ela. Meu corpo, sua alma-olhou aos olhos e lhe sustentou o olhar—. Possivelmente não te importaria tanto. É ela que de verdade quer.

—E o que tem Tempest? Não acredito que você me rechaçasse, e sei que ela não o faria.

—Então faz-o-disse.

Stormy o viu franzir o cenho.

—Tempest?

—Sim, sigo sendo eu, maldita seja. Faz-o. Tome e vejamos o que acontece. Mas lhe advirto isso, Vlad, se me puser esse anel no dedo...

—Eu não tenho o anel.

—Por favor, não me minta, Vlad. Por favor...

—Eu não o tenho, Tempest. Vim para buscá-lo, mas alguém me adiantou. Até ontem à noite, pensava que o tinha você.

Stormy fechou os olhos, desejando poder acreditá-lo.

—Ontem à noite descobri uma coisa, Tempest-o disse—. E sabe do que se trata, não? Elisabeta não pode invadir seus sonhos. Pode invadir todo seu ser, tudo, exceto seus sonhos. Ontem à noite, apresentei-me em seus sonhos, e ela não pôde apoderar-se de sua mente. Seus sonhos são teus. Pelo visto é um terreno seguro.

Stormy piscou e o olhou.

—Mas só invadiu minha mente.

—Não, Tempest. Foi real. Acariciei-te, beijei-te. Você... —Vlad fechou os olhos.

—Não sabia que conseguir a permissão da mulher fora uma de suas prioridades, Vlad.

Vlad baixou a cabeça.

—Ouvi-te me amaldiçoar pouco antes do alvorada, mas ainda não sei se foi de tudo sincera. Embora acredite que os dois sabemos que te tomarei de uma maneira ou outra.

Stormy tampouco queria pensar nisso.

—Parece-me que não te acredito-disse.

—Me rechace e saberá.

Stormy baixou os olhos e não respondeu. Seu corpo o desejava com toda sua paixão. Queria aceitar que ele a tomasse de todas as formas imagináveis. Queria rechaçá-lo e desfrutar de ser submetida por sua vontade.

—Trouxe-te uma coisa-disse ele, lhe oferecendo um objeto que tinha deixado na mesa de cabeceira.

Era uma fita de vídeo.

—O que é?

—As gravações de segurança do museu. Tirei-as da delegacia de polícia.

Stormy levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não teve que perguntar como as tinha conseguido.

—Vê-se algo?

—Não sei não as vi. Deixarei que você o faça e me conte o que averiguar.

Stormy piscou, com uma mescla de raiva e perplexidade.

—O que te faz pensar que lhe contarei isso?

—Ao menos assim saberá que eu não tenho o anel. Eu não tenho nem o tempo nem o desejo de repassar horas de gravações, nem acesso a uma equipamento áudio-visual. E se decidir não me contar o que averigúe não me custará nada te ordenar que me conte isso ou simplesmente invadir sua mente para lê-lo diretamente.

—Tão seguro está de seu poder?

Vlad a olhou aos olhos e sorriu devagar com um brilho diabólico nos olhos.

—Contigo? Sim, Tempest, é obvio que sim. Fará tudo o que eu te ordene.

Vlad olhou à cama, e ela também, e soube no que estava pensando. Ela estava pensando o mesmo. Seu orgulho queria rechaçá-lo, mas decidiu mandar ao orgulho ao inferno. Desejava-o; era uma força a que nem sequer se tentou resistir. Era ele quem lhe obrigava a sentir-se assim, inclusive nesse momento? Ou era o desejo da Elisabeta o que havia em seu interior? Ou acaso poderia ser o seu?

Stormy o desejava tanto que tremia. Respirava entrecortadamente enquanto que o coração lhe retumbava com acelerados pulsados no peito.

Aproximou-se da cama, deixou a fita sobre a mesa e se meteu sob os lençóis. Depois de tampar-se fechou os olhos.

—Agora vou dormir. É bem-vindo em meus sonhos. Sempre o foste.

Vlad se aproximou da cama e se sentou no bordo.

—Abre os olhos, Tempest.

Ela assim o fez e se encontrou olhando aos dele.

—Não pisque e não desvie o olhar. Olhe-me aos olhos, sente minha vontade. Sente-a?

—Sim-sussurrou ela.

—Bem. Agora fecha os olhos e dorme. Dorme. Esteja alerta e consciente, e recorda-o tudo, mas dorme. E não desperte até que eu lhe diga isso.

—Sim-Stormy se umedeceu os lábios a enquanto os últimos vestígios de controle desapareceram por completo—. Faça-me tua, Vlad.

Estava dormida, embora sentiu como Vlad retirava os lençóis, inclinava-se sobre ela e a acariciava. Percebia perfeitamente todas suas carícias, mas não podia mover-se nem reagir. Era como uma marionete em suas mãos. Só se movia quando ele queria, mas não por própria vontade.

As mãos masculinas lhe acariciaram o seio, esfregando e apertando-a. E depois seguiu o mesmo atalho com os lábios, beijando-a e lambendo-a.

Stormy desejou lhe segurar a cabeça e mantê-la contra seu peito, mas não podia mover-se.

Vlad deslizou uma mão entre suas pernas.

«as separe», sussurrou dentro de sua mente.

De repente, as pernas femininas puderam mover-se, separar-se, e separar-se ainda mais quando a vontade masculina assim o indicou. Stormy ficou ali tendida, totalmente exposta a ele, e ele a explorou com os dedos, entrando-os em seu corpo e beliscando o centro de seu primeiro desejo ligeiramente e depois com mais força.

Stormy se ouviu gemer de prazer, e sentiu os dentes do Vlad no mamilo, imitando os movimentos dos dedos. Beliscando, atirando, convertendo a dor em prazer. Stormy queria arquear as costas, lhe oferecer os peitos; desejava agitar os quadris ao ritmo dos movimentos da mão que se afundava uma e outra vez em seu corpo. Mas não podia mover-se. Estava paralisada.

E então ele começou a deslizar-se por seu corpo, lhe acariciando o ventre e o abdômen com a língua e os lábios úmidos até chegar por fim ao centro de seu ser.

A sensação foi tão intensa que Stormy quis fechar as pernas para poder suportá-la, mas estas não se moveram. Ao contrário, abriram-se ainda mais, obedecendo à vontade dele, que a fez arquear os quadris para cima para lhe dar melhor acesso.

Com a língua lhe lambeu os lábios e depois entre as dobras antes de afundar-se dentro dela, e Stormy sentiu que seus quadris se elevavam ainda mais para esfregar-se contra a boca que a possuía.

Vlad a lambeu com o frenesi de um faminto, arranhando-a com os dentes e lhe mordiscando a pele. E com as mãos a abriu ainda mais, deixando-a a mercê de sua língua e sua boca, de uma vez que utilizava seu poder mental para fazê-la acariciar os seios com as mãos, e se retorcer e beliscar os mamilos.

Era totalmente sua e estava por completo em seu poder. Podia fazer com ela o que quisesse, e isso foi precisamente o que fez. Ela não podia resistir nem rechaçá-lo. Embora, se tivesse podido, tampouco o teria feito. Desejava-o muito.

A mente do Vlad lhe sussurrou:

«Te entregue a mim, Tempest. Corra-te em minha boca, agora».

O corpo feminino reagiu obedientemente enquanto ele continuava mordendo-a e sugando-a com mais força que antes e a obrigava a beliscar os mamilos. Stormy explorou em sua boca, e ele bebeu dela enquanto o corpo feminino se convulsionava descontroladamente. As sensações eram tão entristecedoras que Stormy queria apartar-se, mas ele não o permitiu, mas sim a obrigou a permanecer tombada, aberta e totalmente a sua mercê, até deixá-la reduzida a uma massa ofegante de sensações e espasmos.

Então ele se colocou sobre seu corpo e se afundou nela.

—Outra vez-sussurrou, movendo-se dentro dela—. Mova-te comigo.

Stormy o fez, apesar da intensidade das sensações, a paixão renasceu de novo inclusive antes de apagar de tudo.

Sem soltá-la, penetrou-a com força uma e outra vez, deixando-a quase sem respiração, e esta vez, quando os dois alcançaram o clímax, Vlad cravou os dentes na garganta feminina e bebeu sua essência, seu sangue.

O orgasmo foi muito mais intenso e entristecedor que qualquer outro no passado. Stormy sentiu tudo. O corpo masculino duro e pulsando dentro dela, invadindo-a, enchendo-a. Os dentes cravados na carne macia da garganta enquanto a boca de seu amado sugava o sangue de seu corpo. Era dele, total e completamente dele, e seu corpo e sua alma exploraram seguindo suas ordens. Com uma força inesperada.

Com tanta força que de fato despertou do lúcido sonho e o encontrou ainda ali, dentro dela, abraçando-a, beijando-a na garganta e lambendo as feridas que lhe tinha deixado na delicada e pálida carne do pescoço, inclusive enquanto começava a mover-se nela de novo para voltar a prender a chama.

Elisabeta cobrou vida de repente e Stormy quase não teve tempo de sussurrar uma negativa antes de desaparecer.

—Não-foi tudo o que pôde balbuciar.

Seu tempo com o Vlad tinha terminado. A invasora acabava de expulsá-la de seu corpo.

Quando sentiu as unhas que lhe arranhavam as costas, Vlad se deu conta de que ela tinha trocado. Já não respondia às sugestões de sua mente, mas sim se movia por vontade própria, e quando se retirou para olhá-la, perguntando-se como tinha conseguido escapar ao poder de sua mente, viu que tinha os olhos muito abertos...

... E que eram negros como a noite.

—Tempest...

—Já não está, e não a deixarei voltar. Esta vez não, Vlad. Este corpo é meu-disse Elisabeta, lhe rodeando o pescoço com os braços e pegando os quadris mais a ele.

Vlad se moveu uma, duas vezes, fechou os olhos e se rendeu à paixão que surgiu nele. Tremia de desejo e ardor, e só desejava tomar o que necessitava como tinha feito sempre. Esta vez não era diferente.

E tomou. Tomou as duas, a Elisabeta e ao Tempest. Nenhuma das duas o rechaçou, embora tampouco teria importado que o tivessem feito.

Montou-a cada vez com mais força, sentindo as unhas que lhe arranhavam as costas, ouvindo os gemidos enquanto a cama golpeava contra a parede com a força de cada tranco, e a penetrou ainda com mais raiva. Não lhe importava lhe causar mal.

—Elisabeta! —exclamou seu nome enquanto se derramava nela, investindo-a uma e outra vez.

Elisabeta gemeu, possivelmente de dor ou possivelmente de prazer, mas não lhe importou. Devagar saiu dela, mas não ficou na cama a abraçá-la nem beijá-la, mas sim se levantou e começou a procurar suas roupas.

—Voltei para ti, Vlad-sussurrou Elisabeta, retorcendo-se na cama como uma gata satisfeita, abraçando o travesseiro—. E esta vez será para sempre.

—Então está morta? Conseguiste expulsá-la do corpo sem minha ajuda?

Beta se sentou na cama.

—O que importa isso? É a mim que amas. Eu sou sua esposa, Vlad. Sua esposa.

—Não tem que me recordar isso. Levo te buscando desde o dia de sua morte, Elisabeta.

—Mas não morri-disse ela—. Não de tudo. Seus magos e feiticeiros não me permitiram isso. Encerraram minha essência em um estado intermediário, e a uniram ao anel. Não podia ter seguido até o outro lado nem que tivesse querido. Mas não queria Vlad. Não queria te deixar e não o tenho feito-o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas—. Vlad, por que não te alegra? Não era isto o que queria?

—É o que sempre quis-disse ele, vestindo-se.

Mas ela continuava chorando e ele não pôde lhe dar as costas por completo. Sentou-se na cama e a abraçou.

—Nunca deixei que te querer, Beta. Nem deixei de desejar sua volta. Mas tenho que sabê-lo. Está morta?

Elisabeta o olhou, e ele soube, antes de ouvir a resposta, que ela ia mentir. Por isso a beijou, para impedi-lo, e ao fazê-lo entrou em sua mente e leu o que ali havia com total facilidade.

Mas não havia respostas e pensamentos específicos, só uma sensação de veemência, ódio e raiva que o surpreendeu, e Vlad interrompeu o beijo como se queimasse. Também sentiu ao Tempest ali, viva, mas apanhada. Cativa dentro de seu próprio corpo.

—Meu amor? —perguntou Elisabeta—. Não pode ficar comigo? Só um momento mais?

—Não, Beta. Devo ir. E você também. As amigas do Tempest virão procurá-la logo, e saberão o que tem feito a menos que... Retire-te. Volta a dormir em seu interior e espera ao momento oportuno.

Os lábios da Elisabeta se esticaram.

—Não-se negou com raiva—. É muito difícil conseguir o controle. Se o ceder agora possivelmente não volte a recuperá-lo nunca.

—O recuperará-o disse—. Prometo-lhe isso. Não confia em mim? —tomou a bochecha na palma da mão—. Por favor, Beta. Deixa-a sair de novo. De momento.

Por um momento, Vlad viu raiva e ira brilhar no fundo dos olhos negros, mas Elisabeta em seguida piscou e acessou.

—Está bem. Farei o que diz. De momento.

Elisabeta se tendeu na cama, cobriu-se e fechou os olhos. Em uns momentos respirava pausadamente.

Vlad lhe tocou o cabelo, a cara.

—Tempest?

Ela não respondeu, continuou dormindo. Tentou entrar em sua mente, mas não pôde. Uma barreira o impediu.

Elisabeta. Não era a mulher que recordava, mas Vlad sabia que ele era o responsável por aquela mudança. Prisioneira e apanhada durante centenas de anos, como não perder-se em muita raiva, ira e inclusive loucura?

—Sinto muito. Beta. Sinto o que te fiz, mas te prometo que lhe compensarei isso.

Depositando um beijo na frente da mulher, Vlad se levantou, foi à janela e saltou a terra, mas não chegou a aterrissar. Em lugar disso, trocou de forma e sobrevoou por cima dos muros da mansão Ateneu.

Capítulo 6

Desejava a outra mulher.

O coração emprestado da Elisabeta parecia haver-se convertido em uma parte de gelo. Seu príncipe, seu marido, que lhe tinha prometido a vida eterna, seguia amando-a, sim, mas também amava a aquela Tempest.

Claro que lhe enganou. Fingiu obedecer a seus desejos, retrair-se e devolver o controle ao Tempest, mas o certo era que só tinha fingido estar dormida até que ele tinha saído da habitação.

Mas não mais.

A mulher cujo corpo possuía Tempest, que se fazia chamar Stormy, revolveu-se em seu interior, lutando para recuperar o controle, e Elisabeta soube que tinha que trabalhar depressa e fazer o necessário para vencê-la. Porque agora não podia confiar em que Vlad o fizesse por ela. Tinha que fazê-lo sozinha.

—Não voltará-disse a que tinha deslocado—. Esta vez não.

Stormy sonhou e recordou mais fragmentos de seu passado. Uma vez mais estava na Romênia, no castelo do Vlad.

Com um candelabro na mão, Vlad a levou ao andar superior pela ampla escada de madeira e até uma espetacular habitação de altos tetos dominada por uma enorme cama com dossel e cortinados brancos. Para sua surpresa, a cama parecia, coberta por um grosso edredom e a habitação estava surpreendentemente limpa. Stormy se aproximou da cama, passou uma mão pelo edredom e respirou o suave aroma de roupa limpa e recém lavada.

—Está tudo limpo-disse olhando ao Vlad.

Ele continuava de pé junto à porta.

—Chamei para que lhe preparassem uma habitação. Espero que esteja cômoda.

—Sim-disse ela—. Está bem.

Estava mais que bem. Era um luxuoso aposento saído de algum sofisticado conto gótico. Stormy elevou o abajur e reparou nos móveis de madeira antigos, uma cadeira de balanço, uma escrivaninha, uma cômoda e um armário. Também havia uma chaminé, com lenha que estava preparada para o toque de um fósforo.

Vlad se aproximou, retirou a tela protetora e tirou um largo fósforo de uma caixa de latão do suporte. Acendeu-a com o polegar e se agachou para prender o fogo.

—Para ser um vampiro joga muito com fogo-disse ela.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

—Tomo cuidado.

Ela assinalou as janelas.

—E essas? São bastante grosas as cortinas para...?

Vlad se voltou a olhá-la com uma pergunta nos olhos e Stormy não terminou a frase.

—Não tinha pensado descansar aqui contigo, Tempest. Embora se preferir que o faça...

—Não. Não, não me referia a isso-ela apartou os olhos, negando com a cabeça, embora era exatamente ao que se referia—. Na verdade, agradeceria um pouco de intimidade. Tenho muito no que pensar. Mas é que, não estou acostumada a dormir de dia e temo que o sol desperte.

—Entendo.

O que temia era que ele despertasse.

Vlad se aproximou das janelas, soltou os cordões e uniu bem as cortinas, bloqueando por completo a luz cinzenta do exterior.

—Melhor?

—Sim, mas podia havê-lo feito eu.

Olhou-o à cara e viu que os olhos do homem começavam a fechar-se.

—Vete, vá deitar-te. Eu me arrumarei sozinha.

Ele assentiu, mas titubeou um momento antes de sair.

—Vá tranqüilo, Vlad. Não me escaparei. Temos um trato. Eu sempre mantenho minha palavra.

—Alegra-me sabê-lo, Tempest. Que descanse.

—Você também. Vejo-te ao anoitecer.

Vlad assentiu e a deixou sozinha no dormitório.

As chamas da chaminé prenderam iluminando a habitação e Stormy a explorou com mais calma. Havia uma penteadeira com um jogo de escova, pente e espelho em prata, e Stormy se perguntou se estava ali antes ou se Vlad o tinha feito comprar para ela. Também pensou que podiam ter pertencido a Elisabeta, embora tinham um aspecto bastante novo. Curiosa, abriu algumas gavetas e viu que não estavam vazias, mas sim continham uma variada seleção de roupa interior, camisolas e regatas. No armário encontrou toda uma coleção de calças jeans e blusas, assim como um casaco. Em uma estante havia um par de sapatilhas e uns sapatos. Levantou um e olhou o número na sola. Era seu pé. Na cômoda havia jérseis e camisetas que sem dúvida Vlad tinha encarregado a alguém de comprar para ela. Uma coisa era evidente: Vlad conhecia perfeitamente suas medidas e sua forma de vestir.

Outra porta revelou um banheiro surpreendentemente moderno, ao menos em comparação com o resto do castelo. A banheira era antiga, de ferro fundido com patas, e todos os acessórios eram de latão reluzente. Em uma estante, toda uma seleção de toalhas novas, e em uma pequena prateleira uma coleção completa de potes e artigos de penteadeira.

Produtos para o cabelo, nata hidratante, sabão e inclusive maquiagem. Tudo das mesmas marcas e cores que ela utilizava.

Céus, como sabia tanto dela?

Stormy não sabia se sentir-se comovida e adulada pelas moléstias que se tomou para que estivesse como em sua casa, ou assustada e preocupada ao ver que ele conhecia até os detalhes mais mínimos de sua vida cotidiana.

Decidiu dar um banho e depois, depois de escolher uma das camisolas da cômoda, meteu-se na cama e logo ficou profundamente dormida.

Dormiu durante muito momento, com um sonho profundo, reparador e sem interrupções.

Até que chegou o sonho.

No sonho não era ela. Era outra pessoa. Elisabeta. OH, era o corpo do Stormy, era sua cara, certamente, mas os olhos pertenciam à outra mulher. Estava sobre as rochas que dominavam o mais alto de uma profunda e ensurdecedora cascata, disposta a saltar.

Stormy se sentiu no interior do corpo da outra mulher, mas sem ter o controle.

O estranho era que sabia as mesmas coisas que Elisabeta, sentia as mesmas sensações que ela, e apesar de tudo, via-a como desde fora de seu corpo.

Elisabeta levava um singelo vestido que lhe chegava até os pés e sua silhueta se desenhava contra a escuridão da noite, sobre um fundo negro salpicado de estrelas. Em seu interior havia sofrimento e solidão, acompanhados de uma dor que nenhum ser humano podia suportar. Era muito intenso. Stormy o sentiu.

«Perdi-o tudo, a todos meus seres queridos, não fica nada».

«A peste», pensou Stormy. A família da Elisabeta morreu por causa da peste. Sua mãe. Seu pai. Seus irmãos. Sua irmã pequena.

—Alanya-Stormy sussurrou o nome da pequena—. Só tinha dois anos.

Fez-lhe um nó na garganta e sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas pela Elisabeta.

Mas a mulher tinha algo mais. Não, não era uma mulher. Logo que era uma menina, totalmente afligida pela dor física e emocional, sem motivo para continuar vivendo, sofrendo uma misteriosa enfermidade que provavelmente a mataria agora que sua família também tinha morrido.

«É uma de Los Escolhidos», deu-se conta Stormy.

Um desses mortais com o antígeno Beladona, quão únicos podiam converter-se em vampiros. Sempre se debilitavam e morriam jovens, mas não tão jovens.

Os vampiros eram conhecedores de sua condição, percebiam-na com seus agonizados sentidos, e os vigiavam e protegiam. Onde estava agora seu protetor. Perguntou-se Stormy.

Ouviu um grito e viu um homem no lado oposto da cascata. Embora era muito tarde para detê-la.

—Este é o fim-sussurrou a jovem atormentada.

Abriu os braços e se balançou para diante, deixando cair ao vazio. Seu corpo caiu, e Stormy caiu com ele. A espuma e as rochas avançavam para ela a uma velocidade de vertigem.

E então algo saiu disparado para ela, como uma flecha no céu, e se colocou sob seu corpo, recolhendo-a. Quando seus corpos colidiram, Stormy acreditou ouvir o rangido dos ossos ao partir-se antes que a água os tragasse aos dois e por um momento tudo foi frio como o gelo e negro como a mais absoluta escuridão.

Nesse momento se ouviu um grito.

—É meu! —gritou a jovem atormentada, e Stormy voltou de novo os olhos da Elisabeta.

A mulher falava sem mover os lábios.

—É meu. Não tenho nada mais. Não me arrebatará isso-lhe disse de uma vez que rodeava a garganta do Stormy com suas mãos pequenas e apertava.

Stormy despertou de repente, e a sensação de ser estrangulada desapareceu como se não tivesse ocorrido nunca.

Mas em seguida se deu conta de que não estava na cama da habitação. Nem sequer estava no castelo.

Estava sentada em um extenso prado em cujos limites se abria um bosque. A brisa era suave, mas fria, e carregada de umidade. Ao longe ouviu um rugido e sentiu um estremecimento. Lentamente, ficou em pé, girou em semicírculo e, horrorizada, deteve-se e conteve uma exclamação.

Porque não havia nada, só um espaço vazio a seus pés. Ao outro lado do escarpado rochoso, uma cascata se desabava com força sobre o rio que discorria ao fundo e provocava uma enorme nuvem de bruma que a envolvia.

—Oh, Meu deus. Oh, céus.

Deu um passo atrás, apartando do escarpado, e tratou de respirar com dificuldade. Tremia-lhe o corpo, doía-lhe na garganta e apenas lhe chegava o oxigênio aos pulmões. Deus, como podia ser tudo tão real? Elisabeta tinha tratado de estrangulá-la, e ela tinha conseguido fugir, e chegar ao mesmo lugar que tinha estado em seus sonhos.

Elevou a cabeça e olhou assustada para a noite que a rodeava. Mas não havia ninguém. Estava sozinha.

«Sozinha não», pensou. «O inimigo está dentro de mim».

Apertando as mãos contra a cabeça, Stormy esperou recuperar o fôlego e pouco a pouco o enjôo desapareceu.

Quis chamar o Vlad, e inclusive enquanto se dizia que era uma idéia ridícula, sabia que o necessitava, como se fora uma droga. Ou possivelmente era Elisabeta. Só sabia que o queria ali, naquele momento, com ela.

E de repente Vlad estava ali.

Segurou-lhe os ombros com as mãos e a fez girar lentamente para ele, enquanto procurava a resposta em seu rosto.

—Tempest?

Um gemido surgiu de sua garganta, e Stormy apertou a mandíbula, fechou os olhos para evitar as lágrimas, e manteve o corpo rígido.

—Despertei e não estava-disse ele com ternura—. O que passou? Como chegaste até aqui?

—Não sei-sussurrou ela—. Não sei.

E então se derrubou. Não pôde manter-se rígida e forte nem um segundo mais. Relaxou o corpo, e lhe permitiu fazer o que mais desejava: cair contra o forte peito masculino, descansar em seus poderosos braços e segurar-se a ele com força.

Apoiou a cara no ombro masculino e deu rédea solta às lágrimas.

A lembrança se desvaneceu e Stormy tratou de despertar, mas lhe resultou impossível. Estava apanhada em um horrível pesadelo, em uma tumba sem ar e sem luz que era seu próprio corpo.

Não podia ver, ouvir nem mover-se, mas sentia que seu corpo se movia, acordado e caminhando como se tudo fosse normal. Só que outra pessoa levava o leme.

Elisabeta.

« víbora má. Devolva minha mente».

Stormy lutou, movendo-se contra a escuridão, e teve a sensação de que Elisabeta devia estar debilitando-se, porque um empurrão mais e a escuridão cedeu.

Imediatamente recuperou todos seus sentidos, que cobraram vida, embora ainda não tinha equilíbrio nem sentido de orientação.

Stormy se encontrou de pé perto da janela em sua habitação da mansão Ateneu, envolta só na bata, com os joelhos tremendo e o corpo tratando de recuperar o equilíbrio. Piscou para enfocar o olhar e o que viu lhe golpeou a alma.

O enorme anel de rubi. Levava-o na mão, colocado na ponta do dedo, e inclusive naquele momento o estava deslizando para dentro.

Ficou imóvel e olhou suas mãos, lhes ordenando deter-se. Sujeitava o grande rubi com a mão direita e estava a ponto de deslizar-lhe no índice da esquerda.

Um grito horripilante saiu de sua garganta enquanto lançava o anel ao outro extremo da habitação. O anel se chocou contra a parede e ricocheteou no chão até deter-se.

Nesse momento a porta de sua habitação se abriu de par em par e Melina se precipitou ao interior.

—Stormy! O que ocorre? O que passou?

Esta foi incapaz de responder. Não sabia o que dizer nem como dissimular, e antes de poder articular palavra, Melina viu o anel e se levou a mão ao peito.

—É o...?

—Céus! —murmurou Brooke da porta—. De onde demônios saiu?

—Não sei! Não sei!

Ao Stormy lhe dobraram os joelhos e imediatamente Lupe estava a seu lado, lhe passando um braço pela cintura e segurando-a, com mais força do que seu aspecto físico aparentava. Lupe a levou a cama e a ajudou a sentar-se.

—Foi o Empalador? —perguntou Melina sem olhar ao Stormy fixando ao anel—. Esteve aqui?

—Não, claro que não-conseguiu murmurar Stormy—. Como te ocorre pensar isso?

Viu que Melina e Brooke e depois Lupe olhavam para as portas da terraço, que não estavam fechadas de tudo. A brisa que penetrava pela abertura, fria e úmida, balançava as cortinas.

—Não seria tão estranho, não te parece? —disse Melina olhando ao Stormy—. Vlad necessita um corpo para sua esposa morta. Possivelmente escolheu o teu. Está segura de que não esteve aqui?

—Acredito que se Drácula viesse a me fazer uma visita noturna me daria conta, Melina. Não é das coisas que me passam por cima-repôs Stormy com fingida desenvoltura e procurando em todo momento manter o lado esquerdo do pescoço oculto aos olhos curiosos das três mulheres.

As marcas ainda seguiriam ali, e seguiriam estando-o até que a luz do sol lhe tocasse a pele.

—Tem o suficiente poder para te fazer esquecer-disse Brooke—. Pelo que tenho lido, pode trocar de forma e ninguém pode resistir a seu poder.

—Eu sim. Levo trabalhando com vampiros dezesseis anos, não o esqueça.

—Então de onde saiu o anel? —perguntou Brooke—. Como chegou até aqui?

—Não sei-respondeu Stormy—. Despertei-me e estava aqui. É tudo o que sei.

—No chão? —perguntou Melina, indo para o anel e agachando-se para recolhê-lo.

Stormy teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não lançar-se ao chão e pega-lo antes que ela. Mas sabia que o impulso não era só dela, mas também da Elisabeta.

—Em minha mão-disse Stormy—. Estava andando sonâmbula, ou algo assim.

Lupe a olhou com curiosidade, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

—Ao despertar estava de pé e tinha o anel na mão.

Lupe murmurou algo em voz baixa e se benzeu.

—Deve ter sido aterrador-disse Melina.

—Alguém teve que trazer o anel-disse Brooke—. Não viu nem ouviu nada?

—Não, nada-insistiu Stormy.

Brooke apertou os lábios.

—Pois não pôde aparecer sozinho.

—Eu não disse isso.

—Deixa-a em paz, Brookie-lhe espetou Lupe, aproximando-se do Stormy quase com um gesto protetor—. Deveríamos revistar os jardins e deixar que Stormy se recupere-sugeriu, provavelmente em um intento de trocar de conversação e relaxar o nível de tensão entre as duas mulheres—. Irei preparar uma infusão. De camomila, valeriana, possivelmente um pouco de lavanda, e depois falaremos.

Melina assentiu.

—É muito prudente, Lupe. Primeiro a segurança, depois estudaremos o acontecido-disse a chefa da irmandade. Voltou-se a olhar ao Brooke—. Acorda umas quantas garotas para que registrem a casa, de cima abaixo. Eu acordarei outro grupo para registrar os jardins.

—Eu prepararei a infusão-disse Lupe. E depois se aproximou da Melina e lhe tendeu a mão aberta—. Acredito que será melhor que o eu guarde até que volte. No caso de te encontra com... Sabe quem.

Melina abriu a palma da mão e olhou o anel.

Brooke a olhou aos olhos.

—Posso guardá-lo eu, se se quiser ofereceu.

Melina negou com a cabeça.

—Lupe tem razão, estará mais seguro aqui com ela. Depois decidiremos o que fazer-disse, e entregou o anel ao Lupe, que o guardou no bolso da bata.

Depois Lupe se voltou para olhar a Stormy.

—Não deveria ficar aqui sozinha. Será melhor que venha à cozinha comigo.

—Obrigado.

As quatro mulheres saíram ao corredor. Melina e Brooke tomaram direções opostas para ir procurar ajuda e revistar toda a mansão. Stormy não estava preocupada. Vlad se tinha ido fazia muito tempo.

Mas tinha sido ele quem tinha deixado o anel em sua habitação? Como se não tinha podido chegar até ali?

E ela, como podia estar tão cega? Era evidente que Vlad relaxou seu poder sobre ela e continuou lhe fazendo o amor, sabendo que isso despertaria a Elisabeta em seu interior. E depois lhe tinha dado o anel para que o pusesse. Para tirar a ela de seu corpo, para matá-la. Vlad a queria morta.

Por que então continuava desejando-o com tanta intensidade?

Caminhou atrás do Lupe com passos lentos e pesados, como se tivesse as pernas de chumbo, até que esta a olhou um momento com certo nervosismo e, detendo-se, disse-lhe:

—Sabem quem é Stormy.

Stormy quase colidiu contra ela. O braço forte e bronzeado do Lupe a segurou, e ela se agarrou ao corrimão.

—O que sabem?

—Vamos-Lupe a segurou com a mão pelo antebraço e a levou escada abaixo até a enorme cozinha da mansão, na parte posterior da casa.

Ali pôs água a ferver em uma chaleira de metal e depois tirou um bule, taças e pratos de um armário.

—O que é que sabem?

—Sabem de você e Vlad. Que te seqüestrou faz dezesseis anos e te teve retida um par de semanas, duas semanas que não recorda. E... —Lupe se interrompeu e trabalhou em excesso na tarefa de mesclar as ervas para preparar a infusão.

—E o que? —insistiu Stormy.

—E... Não é fácil. Dizê-lo em voz alta é aterrador-confessou a mulher—. Mas acreditam que você é Elisabeta Drácula. Sua reencarnação, ou algo assim.

—Acreditam? —Stormy se deixou cair em uma cadeira e sacudiu a cabeça—. E o que você acha Lupe?

—Que me crucifiquem se sei-disse a latina colocando a bolsa de ervas na bule—. Vi o retrato, ao menos em fotografia. Em nosso histórico sobre o Drácula.

—Têm um histórico sobre o Drácula?

Lupe dirigiu um olhar ao Stormy que dizia claramente que aquilo era um segredo da irmandade do que não pensava revelar nada mais.

—Isso explicaria o do seqüestro. Se pensasse que é Elisabeta.

Stormy baixou a cabeça.

—Por isso Melina lhes contratou para encontrar o anel-continuou Lupe com uma franqueza inesperada—. Sabia que seria mais fácil encontrá-lo se você nos ajudava. Você tem um poderoso vínculo com ele, e um interesse especial em que não caia em mãos equivocadas. Se suas teorias forem certas, o anel é teu.

—Prometo-te, Lupe, que não sou Elisabeta Drácula. Sou Tempest Jones.

—Sim? —Lupe suspirou—. Então como conseguiu o anel?

—Não sei.

A água ferveu na chaleira e Lupe o jogou no bule. O aroma das ervas flutuou rapidamente pela cozinha.

—Está bem. Então, o que há na fita?

A cabeça do Stormy se levantou como impulsionada por uma mola e seus olhos se cravaram no Lupe.

—Vi-a na mesa-explicou sem preâmbulos—. O que é? E como chegou até aqui? Igual ao anel ou...?

Stormy elevou uma mão.

—Não sei se quero falar da fita. Ao menos ainda não.

—Não confia em mim-Lupe encolheu os ombros—. Não lhe reprovo isso. Não me conhece, e não tem nem idéia do que arrisquei ao te contar o que acabo de te contar. Se inteirarem...

—Não se inteiraram.

Lupe esboçou um sorriso, baixou a cabeça e pôs a tampa da bule.

—Terá que deixá-lo repousar uns minutos-disse, e olhou ao Stormy—. Você tem mais direito a isto que ninguém-disse tirando o anel do bolso e elevando-o no ar.

Stormy sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de fazer um esforço para que o medo não se apoderasse dela de novo.

—É melhor que o mantenha afastado de mim. Ao menos até que o destruamos.

—Não podemos destruí-lo-disse Melina da entrada.

As duas mulheres deram um coice e se voltaram para olhá-la. Stormy não sabia quanto momento levava ali nem quanto tinha escutado da conversação e, a julgar pela expressão de sua cara, Lupe tampouco.

—Mas me disse que o anel é perigoso-disse Stormy—. Que se cair em mãos equivocadas...

—É perigoso, mas a lenda diz que a alma da Elisabeta está vinculada a este anel. Se for certo, temos que liberá-la. Com o anel, podemos realizar um exorcismo. E depois poderemos destruir o anel para sempre.

Melina estirou a mão com a palma aberta e para cima.

—Até então, acredito que será melhor que o guardemos em uma caixa forte-disse—. Sou a única que tem a chave, Stormy. Enquanto o anel esteja ali, não acontecerá nada, prometo-lhe isso.

Stormy apertou os lábios e depois de uns momentos assentiu.

—Está bem.

—Bom.

Lupe lhe entregou o anel.

—Guardarei-o em uma caixa forte assim que tenha amanhecido.

—Por que então?

Melina se umedeceu os lábios.

—Como medida de precaução.

Isso não era de tudo certo. Stormy sabia. Alguém devia ter visto algo. Alguém sabia que Vlad tinha estado ali, ou possivelmente Melina soubesse detectar uma mentira com a mesma destreza que Stormy. Em qualquer caso, suas anfitriãs sabiam que um vampiro tinha estado na irmandade e não queriam arriscar-se a que soubesse onde estava o anel.

—Nos avise quando a infusão esteja pronta—disse Melina—. Tenho que ir ver o grupo do Brooke.

E saiu da cozinha, levando o anel.

Stormy ia segui-la, mas Lupe a deteve.

—Tem tempo-lhe disse—. Há um vídeo em minha habitação, se quer usá-lo. Não tem que sabê-lo ninguém.

—Obrigado.

Lupe assentiu, e Stormy ficou com a incerteza de saber por que a estava ajudando. Seria uma armadilha, ou era sincera? Embora no fundo, Stormy sabia que não importava. Agradeceu-lhe e saiu atrás da Melina.

—Melina, só uma coisa-a chamou da porta da cozinha.

Melina se voltou a olhá-la.

—Esse exorcismo, sabe como fazê-lo?

Umedecendo os lábios, a outra mulher sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não.

—Sabe de alguém que saiba?

—Não, assim de repente não, mas estou segura de que poderemos encontrar a alguém.

—Não será necessário-lhe disse Stormy—. Eu conheço alguém. Provavelmente a melhor pessoa para fazê-lo, possivelmente a única.

Capítulo 7

Stormy voltou para seu dormitório para chamar. De todos os vampiros que tinha conhecido, e eram muitos, Rhiannon era a que menos confiança lhe dava. Certo que tinha sido quem a tinha ajudado quando esteve na Romênia, mas Stormy sabia que era perigosa muito mais perigosa que qualquer outro vampiro, exceto, possivelmente, o próprio Drácula.

Stormy tirou a agenda eletrônica e teclou a contra-senha daquela semana, DRAC-2006. Depois abriu o arquivo de contatos confidenciais e procurou o número do celular do Rhiannon. Esta respondeu ao segundo timbre.

—Vá, vá, vá-disse a vampiresa—. Mas se for a mortal mais valente que conheço. Faz muito que não sabia nada de ti, Stormy Jones.

—Se não suspeitasse que tem identificação de chamadas, seus dotes de adivinhação me teriam impressionado, Rhiannon-disse Stormy como resposta.

Rhiannon soltou uma gargalhada, lenta e sensual como sua voz.

—Não menospreze tão logo meus poderes de adivinhação. Acredito que posso te dizer por que chamaste-disse a vampiresa.

—De acordo-disse Stormy. Cruzou a habitação, pegou a fita de vídeo e se deixou cair em uma das cadeiras junto às portas da terraço—. Por que chamei?

—Porque se aproxima a data e o tempo se acaba.

Stormy piscou e franziu o cenho.

—A data?

Rhiannon não respondeu em seguida.

—Que data Rhiannon? —insistiu Stormy—. Tem que ver com o pergaminho esse da Estrela Vermelha do Destino?

—Oh, pensava que sabia. Não se pôs Vlad em contato contigo para lhe dizer isso? - perguntou-lhe baixando o tom de voz, mais preocupada do que Stormy a tinha visto nunca.

—Não, Vlad não me disse nada de nenhuma data. Mas se tiver que ver comigo, acredito que tenho direito de saber, não?

—Sem dúvida. A mim não me ocorreria lhe ocultar isso embora ele, pelo visto, deve obter algum benefício de fazê-lo. Diga-me uma coisa. Conhece o resto da história? Sabe onde está o anel que está procurando?

—Como sabe que estou procurando um anel? —perguntou Stormy, dando-se conta de que a vampiresa sabia muito mais do que ela suspeitava.

Rhiannon suspirou.

—Eu gosto de saber de sua vida-respondeu com certa ironia—, e da do Vlad também. Temo-me que esta situação está chegando ao final. Diga-me, sabe do anel?

—Sim-reconheceu Stormy, sabendo que seria inútil tratar de brincar de gato e rato com ela. Além disso, não gostava de dar voltas em um assunto—. Sei que se me puserem isso no dedo e realizarem um rito, Elisabeta voltará e certamente isso me custará à vida. É o que pretendo evitar.

—Bom. Que você saiba já é um primeiro passo importante. Mas há mais. Stormy, os magos puseram um tempo limite à magia que utilizaram para enfeitiçar o anel. Se a alma da Elisabeta não voltar para a vida quando a Estrela Vermelha do Destino eclipse a Vênus, a magia desaparecerá e Elisabeta será livre.

—Isso ouvi.

Stormy girou a fita de vídeo na mão, desejando poder vê-la já, em sua habitação.

—Os magos incluíram no feitiço a todas as mulheres que foram ela. Se você for sua reencarnação, Stormy, e passa a data, você também será... Livre.

—O que significa isso?

—Que morrerá.

Stormy ficou gelada. A confirmação de seus temores em relação à interpretação das retumbantes palavras do jornal lhe gelou até os ossos.

—Não te deixe levar pelo pânico, menina. Ainda há tempo para evitá-lo.

—Não estou acostumada a me deixar levar pelo pânico, Rhiannon-lhe recordou Stormy—. E não sou uma menina.

—Comparada comigo, uma recém-nascida.

Stormy baixou a cabeça.

—E quando essa Estrela Vermelha do Sino...?

—Do Destino.

—Como se chame. Quando eclipsa a Vênus?

—Aproximadamente cada cinco séculos e meio.

—E isso será quando?

—Na terça-feira a meia-noite-disse Rhiannon.

—Não me chateie-exclamou Stormy e fechou os olhos—. Amanhã é segunda-feira-sussurrou pensando em voz alta—. Ou seja, que vou morrer dentro de dois dias e ao Vlad nem sequer lhe ocorreu mencioná-lo?

Quando o pegasse, ia matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

—Pelo visto.

—E se tivéssemos o anel? —perguntou Stormy—. Acha que poderia exorcizar seu espírito de meu corpo?

—Claro que sim-lhe assegurou a vampiresa—. Não tenha a menor duvida.

Stormy assentiu.

—E isso evitaria minha morte?

—Não estou completamente segura, Stormy, mas acredito que sim-Rhiannon fez uma pausa—. Ou seja, tem o anel.

Para que ocultar-lhe ao Rhiannon se nada nunca lhe passava despercebido?

—Sim.

—Vlad sabe?

—Está na cidade-disse ela—. Sabe que o anel está aqui, que alguém o tem, mas não sei se sabe que o tenho eu.

«Já eu gostaria. Sei perfeitamente que foi ele quem trouxe o anel a minha habitação esta noite», disse-se para si mesma.

—Então não tem nada do que preocupar-se. Agora já está quase amanhecendo, mas posso sair ao entardecer e me reunir contigo amanhã mesmo. Onde está, Stormy?

—No Edmunstun-disse ela—. Está em...

—New Brunswick, Canadá. Por todos os deuses, me diga que não te enredaste com esse ninho de víboras de Ateneu.

Uma vez mais, Stormy sentiu que lhe gelava o sangue nas veias.

—Por que o diz?

—Pelos deuses de ultra tumba, tem-no feito, não?

—Foram as que me disseram que o anel estava aqui. Tentaram me contratar para roubá-lo, mas alguém me adiantou. Concordei em ajudar a encontrá-lo, e de repente o anel apareceu em minha habitação-explicou por fim, começando a dar-se conta de que Rhiannon podia ser sua melhor aliada.

—Sua habitação onde?

Stormy tragou saliva, cada vez mais tinha a garganta mais seca.

—Aqui, na mansão Ateneu.

—Está chamando de seu telefone? Pelos deuses do Egito, menina, seguro que está intervindo!

—Não, chamo-te com meu celular.

—Não são de confiança, Stormy-lhe advertiu—. Sobretudo uma que se chama Brooke, se ainda segue com elas.

Stormy piscou. Agora tinha a garganta completamente seca.

—Onde está agora o anel?

Stormy mal podia mover os lábios. Olhou à janela, e viu que o sol tinha saído.

—Melina e Brooke o estão guardando em uma caixa forte.

—Pelos chifres do Isis, Stormy! Vá atrás delas! Agora mesmo!

Stormy fechou o celular, colocou a fita de vídeo debaixo do colchão e saiu correndo ao corredor. Na metade das escadas se encontrou com a Lupe.

—Onde estão as caixas fortes?

—Não lhe posso dizer isso-disse a mulher baixando a voz e olhando a ambos os lados—. Só um punhado de mulheres sabem onde estão, e menos ainda...

—Não me venha com sandices. É terceira na hierarquia de mando, depois da Melina e Brooke. Sei que sabe. Me leve ali.

Lupe esticou as costas e negou com a cabeça.

—Não.

—Maldita seja, Lupe. É possível que haja um problema.

—É possível?

—Confia em mim, não? Tenho que...

—Eu irei, mas não contigo-Lupe lhe deu as costas.

—Mas...

Lupe se voltou a olhá-la uma vez mais.

—Maldita seja, Stormy, sabe o que ocorre às mulheres que traem a confiança depositada nelas pela Irmandade de Ateneu?

—Não, não sei-disse Stormy—. O que lhes ocorre, Lupe?

Lupe cravou os olhos nela com um olhar mais que eloqüente. Mas de seus lábios não saiu nenhuma palavra.

—Não importa. Vamos.

Lupe levou ao Stormy escada abaixo e depois, através da mansão, até a biblioteca.

—O telefone funciona como um teletransmisor em ambas as direções. Há outro na cripta onde estão as caixas fortes.

Lupe se inclinou sobre o telefone e estirou a mão para pulsar uma tecla, mas antes de fazê-lo se ouviu um ruído pelo alto falante do telefone.

—Melina? Brooke? Estão aí? —perguntou ao microfone do aparelho, pulsando a tecla de falar.

Soltou a tecla e olhou ao Stormy. De novo, um som chegou pelo alto-falante com uma única palavra.

—Socorro-se ouviu uma fraca e longínqua voz de mulher.

—Melina?

Stormy apertou a tecla de falar sem esperar a que lhe fizesse Lupe.

—Melina? O que passou? Está bem?

Soltou a tecla, mas, ao não obter resposta, pulsou-a de novo.

—Melina, onde está o anel?

Stormy esperou, mas tampouco houve resposta, e olhou ao Lupe.

—Temos que ir. E acredito que depois desta circunstância, não acredito que tenha muitos problemas ao me levar contigo.

—É possível que sim, mas neste ponto estou disposta a me arriscar. Vamos.

Capítulo 8

Stormy seguiu ao Lupe através da mansão até os amplos e cuidados jardins que rodeavam a casa e que pareciam estender-se interminavelmente. Ali, seguiram um atalho serpenteante que lhes guiou até o que Stormy supôs era o centro do jardim e onde havia uma escultura gigante de granito da deusa Ateneu. A deusa se elevava orgulhosa com uma coruja no ombro, um cetro na mão e uma coroa de estrelas ao redor da cabeça. O tecido de pedra que a cobria caía de um ombro até os pés e cobria parte do pedestal sobre o que se elevava. O pedestal estava decorado com vinhas entrelaçadas esculpidas que se mesclavam com outras autênticas que cresciam do chão.

—Deus-sussurrou Stormy.

—Deusa, quererá dizer.

Lupe se ajoelhou junto ao pedestal da estátua, de pelo menos um metro e meio de altura e tocou uma das folhas de uva ali esculpidas. Imediatamente, uma parte do pedestal se deslizou para fora.

—Por aqui-disse Lupe, entrando pelo oco.

Assim que Stormy entrou atrás dela, a peça se deslizou de novo a seu lugar e as duas ficaram às escuras no interior.

—Fique quieta um momento-disse Lupe, lhe pondo uma mão no ombro, para assegurar-se de que obedecesse.

Então se fez uma luz, e Stormy viu que Lupe levava uma lanterna na mão e que estavam na parte superior de umas estreitas escadas que se perdiam para a escuridão, afundando-se na profundidade da terra.

—Já vejo que tomam muito a sério este clima do sincretismo-comentou.

—Não fica outro remédio. Siga-me-disse Lupe, e pôs-se a andar escada abaixo.

Depois de baixar as intermináveis escadas, as duas mulheres chegaram a um túnel de uns cem metros de longitude. Ao final deste, havia uma porta. Quando por fim chegaram a ela, Lupe teclou um código em um painel e a porta se abriu. Dentro, foi ligando vários interruptores que revelaram a magnificência da sala onde estavam.

Tratava-se de um espaço enorme e redondo, com o teto côncavo que tinha todas as paredes cobertas de livros. Milhares de livros, possivelmente dezenas de milhares de livros antigos.

—O que é este lugar? —perguntou Stormy em um sussurro.

—A biblioteca de Ateneu-respondeu Lupe—. Aqui temos documentação virtualmente de tudo. Em uma instalação à parte, há umas cem mulheres copiando e arquivando os livros em computadores, um a um. Não sabem para quem trabalham ou por que o fazem. Limitam-se a escrever e guardar, ou escanear aqueles que o podem suportar.

—Uma decisão muito sábia. Se houvesse um incêndio...

—Já tivemos um. Em nossa biblioteca da Alexandria.

Stormy piscou perplexa.

—Essa era...?

—Por aqui-disse Lupe.

Cruzou a espaçosa sala da cripta e no extremo oposto tirou um livro de uma das estantes e colocou a mão no oco. A estante se abriu para revelar uma porta oculta.

—Me siga.

Stormy a seguiu por outro lance de escadas, desta vez menos largo, e chegaram a uma sala quadrada cujas paredes pareciam ser feitas de fileiras de portas blindadas de distintos tamanhos. Uma seção tinha portas pequenas, outras portas um pouco maiores, e outras portas maiores ainda. Algumas eram altas e estreitas, outras mais baixas e largas. Todas tinham duas coisas em comum: uma fechadura e um número.

Duas eram distintas às demais. Ambas eram diminutas, e ambas estavam totalmente abertas.

A sala estava na penumbra, e a única luz procedia da porta que dava à escada, ainda aberta.

De repente, um gemido chamou a atenção do Stormy.

—Melina! —gritou Lupe, e saiu correndo a uma esquina da sala, caindo de joelhos junto a um ponto que tinha que ser Melina.

Stormy correu a seu lado e se ajoelhou junto à mulher tendida de costas no chão, com os olhos fechados e uma mancha escura junto à fronte que parecia sangue.

—Melina, acorde. Diga-nos o que ocorreu.

Os olhos da Melina piscaram ligeiramente.

—O anel-sussurrou a mulher quase sem forças.

—Sim, o anel. Onde está o anel?

Melina abriu os olhos e olhou primeiro ao Stormy e depois ao Lupe.

—Oh, Deus, o anel-exclamou.

A mulher se sentou com dificuldade e tentou ficar em pé, mas Lupe a segurou pelos ombros.

—Devagar, Melina. Está ferida. Está sangrando.

—Me ajudem, depressa-disse, levando-a mão ao pescoço, procurando algo.

Uma chave recordou Stormy. Levava-a pendurando em uma corrente, mas não estava ali.

Lupe e Stormy a ajudaram a levantar-se.

—A chave. Céus tirou-me a chave.

—Não. Olhe, está aí-Lupe se agachou e recolheu a cadeia rota com a chave de prata ainda pendurando dela—. E aqui estão as demais-disse recolhendo outro aro enorme com um montão de chaves.

—Não o entendo. Que alguém me explique o que é que está acontecendo —disse Stormy —. E onde demônios está Brooke?

—Oh, Brooke. Oh, Deus, Brooke-Melina baixou a cabeça—. Descemos as duas com o anel. Eu ia abrir a caixa número um-assinalou com a cabeça uma das diminutas portas totalmente abertas—. É a caixa onde guardamos as chaves. Eu sou a única que tem a chave.

Enquanto ela falava, Lupe colocou o enorme chaveiro em sua caixa e a fechou. Utilizou a chave de prata da Melina para girar a fechadura e depois a entregou a sua superiora.

—Golpeou-me com algo, um par de vezes-continuou explicando Melina—, Caí ao chão, e notei como me arrancava a corrente do pescoço. E já não sei nada mais, desmaiei.

—Onde estava nesse momento o anel? —quis saber Stormy.

—Tinha-o eu em minha mão-disse Melina. Elevou a mão, abriu-a e piscou ao comprovar que estava vazia—. Não posso acreditar que Brooke me tenha traído que tenha traído à irmandade.

—Levou o anel, não? —perguntou Stormy.

—Certamente-disse Lupe, que estava olhando à segunda porta diminuta, que ainda estava aberta.

—O que havia nessa caixa? —perguntou Stormy.

Lupe olhou a Melina, e olhou à porta aberta. Então sua expressão trocou. O que havia em seu rosto era autêntico pânico. Melina se aproximou da caixa e olhou ao interior, mas não havia nada.

—O que havia nessa caixa? —repetiu Stormy.

Melina apertou os lábios.

—Não sei com certeza-disse Lupe—, mas se for o que imagino... —Lupe olhou para Melina—. Temos que dizer-lhe.

Suspirando, Melina baixou a cabeça.

—O rito.

—O... Rito? —Stormy demorou um momento em compreender o autêntico significado da terrível revelação—. O rito que se tem que utilizar com o anel? Que deve devolver a Elisabeta à vida? Estava aqui desde o começo, e agora o tem Brooke?

—Sim, isso é o que parece-disse Melina.

Melina fechou a porta, mas não com chave.

—Mas por quê? Por que demônios me ocultaram isso? Como puderam jogar assim comigo? O que era que pretendiam? —exigiu saber Stormy, furiosa.

Melina desviou o olhar.

—É uma empregada, contratada para encontrar o anel. Não tinha necessidade de saber...

—Não me venha com tolices, Melina-lhe interrompeu Stormy, que sentia vontades de sacudi-la—. Conhecia meus vínculos com o anel e com a Elisabeta. Por isso me contratou. Minha vida está no centro do alvo e você tinha a única bala. Tinha que me haver isso dito.

—Teria dado igual.

—Absolutamente. É minha vida, Melina. Isso tinha que havê-lo decidido eu!

Melina suspirou.

—Sinto muito, Stormy. Fiz o que me parecia melhor. Espero que me acredite.

—Sim, o melhor para ti e a maldita irmandade, possivelmente-lhe espetou Stormy.

Já era muito tarde para arrependimentos.

Melina sacudiu a cabeça.

—Voltemos para a casa. Temos que chegar ao fundo disto.

—É claro que sim-disse Stormy.

Brooke estava sentada em uma habitação na penumbra de uma casa vazia a uns quilômetros da mansão Ateneu. A única fonte de luz procedia de uma vela acesa sobre uma pequena mesa redonda diante dela. Na mesa também havia uma tabela redonda de madeira com uma série de letras e números pintados, uma taça de vinho de barriga para baixo, um caderno e uma caneta.

Ao Brooke só ficavam dois objetos por acrescentar: o pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado e sujeito por uma fita amarela e o anel de rubi. O Anel do Empalador.

Brooke respirou profundamente um par de vezes e depois colocou os dedos sobre o fundo da taça.

—Elisabeta Drácula, eu te convoco. Fale-me, Elisabeta. Fiz o que me pediu a última vez que contatamos. Tenho o anel e o pergaminho.

Ao princípio não ocorreu nada. Mas Brooke era paciente. A recompensa prometida pela Elisabeta valia a pena, assim repetiu as palavras e esperou um pouco mais. A taça começou a mover-se, muito lentamente ao princípio, mas cada vez com mais força até que foi deslizando-se sobre a suave tabela de madeira formando arcos e círculos sobre a superfície. Quando se deteve, Brooke abriu os olhos para ver que letras havia escolhido a taça e as anotou.

As letras eram:

B—O—M.

—O que quer que faça agora?

B—U—S—C—A soletrou o espírito.

Brooke continuou anotando as letras que a taça investida assinalava cada vez com mais rapidez.

A—T—E—M—P—E—S—T.

—O que quer que faça com ela?

P—O—N—H—A—L— E.

Brooke franziu o cenho, mas continuou anotando a toda velocidade, enquanto a taça se deslizava pelo tabuleiro a toda velocidade, como voando por cima das letras.

O—A—N—E—L.

O lápis que levava na mão caiu ao chão. Brooke se agachou a recolhê-lo e a taça continuou movendo-se sozinha, sem que ela a tocasse.

Uma porta se fechou com uma pancada, mas não havia ninguém.

T—E—N—H—A —C—U—I—D—A—D—O.

—Perdão. Segue.

Brooke olhou ao caderno e leu o que tinha escrito.

—ponha-lhe o anel. Quer que procure o Stormy Jones e lhe ponha o anel no dedo, não? Mas não me permitirá isso, Elisabeta.

F—A—Ç—A—O—A—F—O—R—Ç—A.

—Sim, sim, entendido.

F—A—Ç—A—O—R—I—T—O.

Brooke assentiu, embora começava a sentir-se decepcionada. Elisabeta ainda não lhe havia dito como ia manter a promessa que lhe tinha feito: conceder-lhe a imortalidade em pagamento por sua ajuda.

—Entendo-o-repetiu—. Ponho-lhe o anel e faço o rito, pela força se for necessário. É muito simples-Brooke se esclareceu garganta—. E depois de tudo isso, caso possa fazê-lo, o que ocorre?

E—U—V—I—V—O.

—Sei Elisabeta, mas o que quero saber é o que passa comigo? Prometeste-me a imortalidade. Quando a consigo e como?

D—E—P—O—I—S.

Brooke franziu o cenho. Não confiava na Elisabeta. Desde o começo temeu que só fosse um engano.

—Não, disse nada. Tem que me dizer isso agora. Diga-me como se fará, ou não há trato.

Uma rajada de vento gelado soprou com força de novo e abriu de par em par a porta da casa, apagando a vela.

Brooke ficou em pé.

—Não te peço que faça nada, só que me diga isso. Só quero saber como o fará.

O vento aumentou com força, a vela caiu e rodou pelo chão, mas não houve resposta da tabela.

—Você é uma dos Escolhidos, Elisabeta. Mas eu não o sou. Como posso conseguir a imortalidade?

Tampouco obteve resposta.

—Ao piores diga uma coisa, Elisabeta —gritou Brooke ao vento —. Por que tem que ser o corpo do Stormy? Ela tampouco é uma dos Escolhidos. Por que ela? Por que não pode ser alguém como eu?

A taça de vinho estalou em pedacinhos para fora como impulsionada por uma força invisível desde seu interior. Brooke deu um salto, com um breve grito de alarme. Então o vento se acalmou por completo, e a casa ficou em silêncio, como uma tumba. Elisabeta se tinha ido.

Brooke se tranqüilizou e arrumou a casa, abrindo as cortinas e deixando as coisas como estavam.

—Não confio nem um cabelo dessa harpia-disse pensando em voz alta—. Acredito que me prometeu o que sabe que desejo por cima de todas as coisas só para que a ajude a voltar para o mundo dos vivos. Pois não penso dar minha recompensa ao Stormy Jones, quando sou eu a que está fazendo todo o trabalho para ganha-lo.

Brooke recolheu as partes de cristal, colocou o tabuleiro, a vela e o pergaminho em uma bolsa, e recolheu o anel. Olhou-o e, sorrindo devagar, o pôs no dedo.

—Vá que casualidade-murmurou—. Nem que me tivesse feito isso à medida. Acredito que tentaremos fazer isto a minha maneira, Elisabeta. O que te parece?

Com o anel no dedo, Brooke tirou o pergaminho da bolsa, soltou com cuidado a fita que o enrolava e o abriu. Ia fazer o rito, tal e como lhe tinha pedido Elisabeta, só que com uma pequena diferença.

—Agora vejamos o que necessitamos para o ritual-disse.

Quando voltaram para a casa, Melina se negou a ir a seu dormitório e se dirigiu a sala de comidas onde uma dúzia de mulheres estavam tomando o café da manhã. Ao ver sua superiora naquele estado, todas emudeceram.

—Fomos traídas por uma das nossas-disse Melina—. Isso põe a todas em perigo. Passamos ao plano D imediatamente. Não lhes atrasem, a menos que saibam algo que possa me ajudar a localizar ao Brooke.

Houve uma exclamação coletiva de surpresa ao escutar o nome do Brooke, mas todas as mulheres se levantaram e saíram obedientemente do comilão.

—Qual é o plano D?

—Deixar imediatamente a sede. Estarão fora daqui a vinte minutos, junto com suas notas, qualquer objeto pessoal que possa as identificar como membros da irmandade, seus computadores, e qualquer indício de ter estado aqui.

Stormy elevou as sobrancelhas.

—Muito impressionante.

Nesse momento apareceu Lupe com um estojo de primeiros socorros na mão e obrigou a Melina, a sentar-se apesar de seus protestos.

—Temos que revistar a habitação do Brooke e seu computador.

—O faremos-disse Lupe—, mas primeiro terá que te curar essa ferida.

Stormy estava ainda furiosa, mas necessitava ação, não raiva. De momento. E também precisava pensar. Nada daquilo tinha sentido. Por um momento pensou que tinha sido Brooke quem tinha roubado o anel, mas para que deixá-lo em sua habitação se queria voltar a roubá-lo?

Então recordou a fita de segurança do museu que lhe tinha dado Vlad. Ainda não a tinha visto.

—Tenho que trocar de roupa-disse—. Depois me reunirei com vocês na habitação do Brooke.

—Nos espere no corredor-disse Melina—. Não entre em sua habitação sozinha.

Stormy a olhou perplexa, sem poder acreditar que a mulher seguisse dando ordens.

—Não penso esperar a ninguém. Se não estiver ali quando eu chegar, começarei sem ti. Mas antes de ir, há algo que acredito que deve saber. Esta manhã chamei a uma mulher para que nos ajude a exorcizar o espírito da Elisabeta e liberá-la do poder do anel. Chegará esta noite.

Lupe levantou o algodão com o que estava limpando o sangue da ferida da Melina e se voltou a olhá-la.

—Quem é? —perguntou Melina.

—Uma vampiresa chamada Rhiannon.

As duas mulheres da irmandade abriram desmesurada mente os olhos, e Stormy sorriu para si mesma com satisfação.

—Sim, já imaginava que a conheciam. Ela certamente lhes conhece. E devo dizer que tenho muito interesse em saber o que ela sabe.

Stormy deu meia volta e saiu do comilão. Subiu as escadas abrindo-se passo entre a maré de mulheres que baixavam levando mochilas, malas e bolsas de viagem. Era um êxodo maciço, rápido e ordenado.

Quando chegou ao segundo andar as escadas estavam vazias, e do exterior do edifício chegava o ruído de motores e portas de carros.

Stormy foi a seu dormitório e tirou a fita de vídeo de debaixo do colchão. Respostas necessitava respostas, e as necessitava já e em particular. Já não estava segura de poder confiar na Melina e na irmandade. Ao menos Rhiannon não confiava nelas, e possivelmente tivesse um bom motivo para não fazê-lo. Com o Brooke ao menos não se equivocou.

Tomou um momento para trocar de roupa e tirar a camisola. Rapidamente colocou uns jeans, uma camiseta e suas sapatilhas esportivas verdes e turquesa. Levou a fita à habitação do Lupe e em seguida localizou o pequeno e antiquado televisor com vídeo incorporado em uma esquina da habitação.

Colocou a fita no vídeo e a pôs para rodar. Na esquina inferior esquerda punha à hora: às nove da noite. Conforme os informes da polícia, os alarmes soaram a uma da manhã, assim Stormy procurou o controle remoto e acelerou a imagem até essa hora.

Então viu algo. Fragmentos de algo voando pelo ar. Cristais pensou. Tinham quebrado a janela do museu. Um momento depois, uma pequena figura apareceu ante a câmara.

Não era um vampiro. Os vampiros não apareciam em fotografias e gravações. Tratava-se de um mortal, e sem dúvida era uma mulher. Pequena e ágil, com um pulôver de pescoço alto negro e uma boina de ponto negro na cabeça. Sem perder tempo, a mulher arrancou a vitrine de vidros duplos do pedestal, tirou o anel, o meteu nas calças dos jeans, caminhou para a janela e desapareceu da imagem.

Por um momento, Stormy a viu da cabeça aos pés, da boina negra às esportivas verdes e turquesa.

Conteve o fôlego. Procurou o controle sem apartar os olhos da tela, rebobinou, parou a imagem e desta vez pulsou a pausa no momento em que apareceram as sapatilhas. Esportivas verdes e turquesa. Levantou-se e se olhou às sapatilhas que levava postas. Esportivas verdes e turquesa. Tinha-as comprado para fazer ginástica.

—Não pode ser-sussurrou—. Eu não pude... Mas de uma vez que o dizia, recordou que aquele dia se ficou dormida na banheira do hotel, mas tinha despertado na cama. Recordou as roupas atiradas pelo chão, e seu carro ao dia seguinte, que não estava na garagem onde o tinha metido o frentista do hotel a sua chegada.

Stormy fechou os olhos, incapaz de acreditá-lo, mas consciente de que não podia negar o que lhe apresentava com tanta claridade. E ao repassar de novo as imagens, reconheceu seu corpo e sua roupa, embora não a forma de andar nem os movimentos. Ela foi quem roubou o anel, sim, mas sem ter o controle de seu corpo.

—Elisabeta-sussurrou.

Levou as mãos à cabeça e se deixou cair para trás na cama do Lupe, com os olhos fechados. E ao fazê-lo, uma nova quebra de onda de lembranças se apresentou ante ela, lembranças que tinha acreditado perdidas para sempre.

—É aqui-disse Vlad com a voz enrouquecida.

Tinha-a levado a entrada de uma cova perto do bordo das cascatas, sob os escarpados romenos onde Stormy se encontrou de repente fazia apenas um momento. Também lhe mostrou o buraco onde Elisabeta lhe ajudou a encontrar refúgio para passar a noite, e agora a tinha levado ao lugar onde os dois consumaram seu amor, tudo em um intento de fazê-la recordar. De que se convertesse na Elisabeta.

Stormy só queria descobrir a verdade e livrar-se da mulher.

—Aquela noite fui aos escarpados pela mesma razão que Elisabeta-disse Vlad—. Para pôr fim a minha vida. Oh, eu não teria me atirado de como ela. Pensava esperar à saída do sol junto à cascata, o lugar mais capitalista que conhecia. Mas quando a vi, quando se lançou do bordo, senti o impulso de salvá-la.

—Fê-lo? Vlad assentiu.

—Lancei-me como um míssil pelo ar e tentei amortecer a queda antes de nos dar contra as rochas e a água.

Stormy não estava olhando ao lugar onde se deteve a não ser vendo o que ele tratava de ocultar, uma dor intolerável que se refletia em tudo. Sua forma de andar e suas pernadas, menos poderosas e seguras que antes; sua postura física: ombros largos, costas reta e queixo alto, suavizou-se, como se o aço em seu interior se estivesse fundindo gradualmente. E seus olhos, a dor refletida em seus olhos e que não podia dissimular.

—Lesei-me gravemente e ela me ajudou a entrar na cova, ficou ali comigo, e lhe contei meus segredos. Contei-lhe o que era eu, e lhe disse que ela era uma dos Escolhidos. Também lhe assegurei que podia curar a enfermidade que lhe estava arrebatando a vida, com a condição de que fosse minha para sempre. E aceitou.

—Assim dois suicidas se conhecem uma noite e decidiram casar-se? Vlad, não te dá conta de quão retorcido é? Não lhes conheciam, e nenhum dos dois estavam em um estado mental favorável.

Vlad a olhou sério.

—Ninguém questionou jamais minha prudência, Tempest-lhe advertiu em tom ameaçador.

—A gente sã não se suicida, Vlad.

—Não tem nem idéia do que é viver milhares de anos. Viver sozinho.

—Não, isso é certo, mas conheço muitos vampiros, Vlad, e nenhum se dedica a caminhar para a saída do sol, por muito velhos que sejam.

Obrigando-se a apartar os olhos dele, Stormy olhou o lugar onde estavam. Era um claro em meio de uma pequena arvoredo, um lugar recolhido e acolhedor, tranqüilo e formoso. E soube que foi o lugar onde Elisabeta e ele consumaram seu amor.

Uma noite. Isso foi tudo o que tiveram.

Comovida até as lágrimas, Stormy lhe pôs uma mão no ombro.

—Sinto que isto seja tão difícil para ti.

Vlad lhe cravou os olhos com raiva.

—Não sinta lástima de mim, Tempest. Não quero isso de ti. Só quero...

—Sim, sei, sei que recorde-Stormy se umedeceu os lábios e olhou a seu redor, mas não recordava nada. O lugar não lhe resultava conhecido—. Trocou muito?

—As árvores são maiores, algumas morreram, e há outras novas-disse ele assinalando alguns arvorezinhas próximos—. Além disso, está virtualmente igual.

Olhou-a aos olhos e mergulhou neles, procurando respostas.

—Não recorda nada? —perguntou ele.

—Sinto-o-disse ela—, mas não.

—Tem que recordar. E recordará.

Stormy viu o desespero em seus olhos justo antes que ele a rodeasse com seus braços e a apertasse contra seu peito, lhe segurando a cabeça com uma mão para evitar que se afastasse. Algo que ela não pensava fazer.

Então a beijou.

E ela, para seu pesar, adorou, sim. Queria seus beijos, e muito mais.

Vlad abriu a boca sobre a dela e a fechou ligeiramente, devorando seu sabor. E quando usou a língua, Stormy sentiu uma quebra de onda de excitação que lhe fluiu da cabeça aos pés. Todo pensamento coerente, todo argumento racional para rechaçá-lo se esfumou de sua mente, e só ficaram as sensações de sentir-se desejada com uma força e uma paixão irracional e completa. E a sensação dele nela. Uma sensação tão embriagadora e poderosa que não se pôde resistir.

Stormy lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e se abriu a ele, beijando-o tão apaixonada e desesperadamente como ele a ela. Céus ia ser maravilhoso. Ia ser incrivelmente alucinante.

Vlad a deitou na erva e lhe baixou a camisola pelos ombros, despindo-a da cintura para acima. Deslizou uma mão entre os ombros para mantê-la incorporada, e depois lhe beijou os seios, lambendo e sugando com crescente ardor até mordiscar e beliscar os mamilos eretos, arrancando ofegos e gemidos de sua garganta e fazendo-a arquear as costas para ele, oferecendo-se por completo a suas carícias.

Deitando-a de tudo no chão, Vlad se deslizou sobre ela, lhe beijando a garganta com a boca e saboreando-a com os lábios. Stormy elevou o queixo para lhe dar melhor acesso e sussurrou:

—OH, Vlad, como te desejo.

—Eu também te desejo Elisabeta.

Foi como se lhe tivessem jogado um jarro de água fria. Stormy ficou rígida e depois lhe apartou empurrando-o com as mãos.

Vlad deixou de beijá-la e elevou a cabeça. Olhou-a com uma mescla de paixão e confusão nos olhos, e Stormy notou quão excitado estava: sua ereção, forte e dura, apertava-se contra sua coxa.

—Levanta-ordenou ela empurrando-o de novo.

—Tempest...

—Exato. Soul Tempest, Stormy Jones. Mas não era comigo que estava fazendo amor, verdade, Vlad? Não sou a mulher que desejas. É ela. Elisabeta, não eu.

—Pode ser ela. Será. Não te dá conta?

—Não. Não, não sou ela, nunca o fui e nunca o serei. Ela tenta apoderar-se de meu corpo sem minha permissão, e isso é o que esteve a ponto de fazer você também, Vlad-o acusou furiosa—. Utilizar-me para poder tê-la, ou te enganar e te fazer acreditar que a tinha. Não me desejas, não é?

Vlad se levantou lentamente, passou uma mão pela juba negra e passeou diante dela.

—Se te tiver feito mal, peço-te perdão.

—A mim ninguém faz mal-disse ela colocando a camisola e cobrindo-se—. Sou muito dura para isso, Vlad, assim não se castigue por isso. Eu não sou uma suicida necessitada como sua pequena esposa. De jeito nenhum.

Stormy ficou em pé e pôs-se a andar através das árvores.

—O castelo é por ali, Tempest-disse ele, assinalando em direção oposta aonde ela ia.

Mas Stormy não podia dar meia volta e arriscar-se a que ele visse as lágrimas que lhe empanavam os olhos. Porque apesar de suas palavras, Vlad acabava de feri-la profundamente. Muito mais do que era sensato nem razoável. Como podia ser tão tola?

—Necessito um momento a sós. Volta você. Logo te alcanço.

—Há lobos.

—Bom, estou de saco cheio, assim se souberem o que lhes convém, não se aproximarão-disse ela, e se afastou entre as árvores o suficiente para limpar as lágrimas e respirar profundamente, tratando de convencer aos condutores respiratórios para que se abrissem um pouco e deixassem chegar o ar até os pulmões.

Por fim se voltou e com a cabeça alta retornou até onde tinha deixado Vlad. E o encontrou ali, esperando... Com outra mulher.

A mulher se voltou, e Stormy piscou enquanto a pergunta saiu de seus lábios.

—Rhiannon?

Rhiannon a olhou, franziu o cenho e seus olhos se cravaram ato seguido no Vlad.

—Já a tem feito chorar?

—A mim ninguém faz chorar-negou Stormy.

Rhiannon jogou a larga juba negra para trás com um gesto exagerado. Levava um vestido de veludo que lhe caía até o chão e rodeava cada curva de seu corpo.

—Este pode fazer chorar à Esfinge. Não terá que envergonhar-se-disse, e ignorando ao Vlad, voltou-se para o Stormy—. Dizem por aí que foste abduzida pelo próprio Príncipe das Trevas. E pensei vir constatar com meus próprios olhos.

—Não sabia que interessava a você-murmurou Stormy com evidente sarcasmo.

Rhiannon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—E não me interessa. Mas dá a casualidade de que você é um desses poucos mortais aos que estaria disposta a ajudar em um dado momento-disse Rhiannon olhando as unhas largas e pintadas de vermelho—. Dado que é amiga de alguns de meus mais queridos amigos, não podia deixar que tivesse que te defender sozinha.

—Me defender sozinha é o que melhor sei fazer.

—É possível. Tem fama de dura, para um mortal, claro. Mas seja realista, Stormy. Nunca poderia te enfrentar a Drácula.

—Surpreenderia-te-disse Vlad sem elevar a voz.

Rhiannon o olhou, e quando voltou a olhar ao Stormy, seus olhos estavam carregados de interrogações.

—Significa que possivelmente vim resgatar a quem não o necessita? Não importa. Vlad podemos continuar esta conversação em um lugar mais apropriado? Percorrer a metade dos bosques da Romênia colecionando urtigas com a prega de meu vestido do Givenchy não está entre minhas atividades favoritas.

—Se tivesse avisado que vinha...

—O que expõe outra interrogação. Por que não o soubeste? Está perdendo as faculdades, Vlad. Não percebeste que vinha outro vampiro? É inquietante e dá que pensar. O que te terá mantido tão... Distraído?

Vlad não respondeu. Limitou-se a pôr-se a andar para o castelo.

Capítulo 9

Uns passos no corredor lhe avisaram que as outras foram começar a busca. Não tinha tempo para meditar sobre isso, e teve que lutar contra a sensação de náusea e enjôo que se apoderou dela. Céus, que tola tinha sido apaixonando-se por um homem que não a amava, que não a queria mais que como recipiente para a sua lunática esposa morta.

Mas então era jovem. Agora era mais amadurecida, mais sábia e muito mais forte. E seguia sendo uma tola. Porque ainda o desejava. E amava.

Nunca pensou que seria uma dessas mulheres que se apaixonam por um homem que não sentia nada por elas. Embora ele era tão estúpido como ela, por seguir obcecado durante tantos anos por uma mulher a que quase não conhecia.

Stormy tirou a fita de vídeo do aparelho e a deixou em sua habitação antes de reunir-se com a Melina e Lupe na habitação do Brooke.

Passaram todo o dia procurando-a por toda a casa, os jardins e os porões, e inclusive no computador de Brooke, o que não foi fácil já que estava protegido com contra-senhas.

De fato, ainda seguiam tratando de entrar em seus arquivos quando o sol se pôs.

As três mulheres estavam sentadas no escritório da biblioteca da mansão, não a biblioteca secreta a não ser a outra, a que havia na casa, tratando de entrar no portátil do Brooke.

—Preciso descansar-disse Stormy a Melina e ao Lupe—. Sigam vocês, eu vou tomar um pouco de ar.

Stormy as deixou ali, pensando que certamente as duas mulheres seriam tão capazes de averiguar as contra-senhas utilizadas pelo Brooke com sua ajuda ou sem ela. Depois de tudo, elas conheciam o Brooke.

Saiu da casa e foi até a grama sob a janela de seu dormitório. Porque ali iria Vlad aquela noite, a sua janela, assim que despertasse, estava segura.

Tinha que falar com ele, tinha que lhe contar o do Brooke e o desaparecimento do anel e o pergaminho. Além disso, necessitava ajuda para encontrar ao Brooke, e sabia que com seus poderes, era a pessoa mais indicada. Quando encontrassem o anel, ela procuraria a maneira de ocultar-lhe ao Vlad, anular o feitiço e devolver-lhe quando não pudesse mais fazer mal.

Stormy se aproximou de um enorme salgueiro chorão cujos ramos caíam até o chão por toda parte. Curiosa, apartou a cortina de ramos e entrou no interior.

—Sabia que viria-sussurrou uma voz.

Mas não era a voz do Vlad. Não era a voz de um vampiro, e tampouco era a voz de um homem. Era uma voz de mulher.

A mulher se levantou do banco de pedra que havia juntado ao tronco da árvore.

—Brooke? —perguntou Stormy.

Mas a mulher que se levantou não era Brooke, embora sim era seu corpo. A mulher não se movia como Brooke, nem tinha a mesma forma de ser. E seus olhos eram negros como a noite.

—Já não-disse a mulher—. Não me reconhece Tempest? Estava segura de que o faria. Depois de tudo, estivemos muito unidas durante muito tempo.

Um estremecimento gelado percorreu a coluna vertebral do Stormy quando esta olhou a mão da mulher, onde brilhava o anel de rubi.

—Elisabeta? —sussurrou—. Mas como?

—O como não tem importância-disse a mulher com um amplo sorriso—. Não se sente aliviada, Tempest? No fim das contas, não tive que te arrebatar o corpo.

Stormy deu um passo atrás, consciente do perigo.

—Sim, muito aliviada.

—Pois não deveria-Elisabeta deu um passo para frente, e Stormy continuou retrocedendo outros dois—. Vou te matar de todos os modos, Tempest. Estiveste te deitando com meu marido, e não penso continuar permitindo que seja uma distração em meu matrimônio.

A mulher estirou a mão para trás e, rápida como um raio, tirou uma enorme e afiada faca e se lançou contra Stormy.

Stormy esquivou o golpe com agilidade, mas ao fazê-lo tropeçou com uma raiz da árvore que se sobressaía da terra e caiu de costas ao chão. Um segundo mais tarde, a outra mulher estava sentada escarranchada sobre ela, com a faca elevada no ar e preparada para cravar-lhe no peito.

Vlad não podia acreditar o que estava vendo. Uma mulher estava a ponto de cravar uma faca ao Tempest no coração. Lançou-se para elas justo no momento que Tempest conseguia atirar um certeiro golpe com o talão da mão no queixo de seu atacante, lhe fechando a mandíbula e lhe jogando a cabeça para trás tão violentamente que a mulher caiu de lado e rodou pelo chão. Tempest aproveitou o momento para ficar em pé e atirar uma patada nas costelas da mulher com tanta força que elevou o corpo de seu atacante do chão. De uma segunda patada, Tempest a tombou de costas. Esta vez a faca saiu voando pelo ar e aterrissou no chão vários metros mais à frente.

Tempest avançou e Vlad acreditou que ia matar à desconhecida, mas então a mulher tendida no chão o viu as olhando e elevou uma mão para ele.

—Vlad, me ajude. Por favor, não deixe que me mate.

Aquela voz. E aqueles olhos.

Vlad piscou perplexo, e então, quando Tempest foi se lançar para diante, segurou-a pelos ombros e a deteve.

Tempest girou em redondo e o olhou com raiva.

—Acaba de tentar me matar!

—Quem é? —perguntou ele em um sussurrou.

A mulher no chão fez um esforço para incorporar-se.

—Sou eu, Vlad. Sou Elisabeta. Não me reconhece? Sou sua esposa.

—Como... Como pudeste...?

—Chama-se Brooke-disse Tempest, ofegando—. É membro da irmandade de Ateneu. Vlad...

Ele tinha os olhos cravados na mulher, a desconhecida. Sua esposa?

Tempest o segurou pelos ombros e o sacudiu obrigando-o a voltar-se para olhá-la.

—Me escute, Vlad. Eu roubei o anel do museu. Fui eu.

—Você?

—Sim, mas só porque ela tinha o controle. Foi Elisabeta. Não o soube até que me despertei esta manhã e a encontrei a ponto de me pôr o anel.

Vlad franziu o cenho e procurou em seus olhos.

—Íamos guardá-lo em uma caixa forte, mas Brooke o roubou, e também o rito, que estava aqui guardado. Brooke acreditou que lhe daria a imortalidade, e deve ter realizado o ritual.

Vlad não podia deixar de olhar às duas mulheres, ao Stormy e à desconhecida com a voz e os olhos que conhecia bem.

—Quer dizer que minha Beta... Vive nesse corpo. Não no teu.

Tempest ficou olhando durante um longo momento. Vlad sentiu seus olhos nele, mas não a olhou, porque seu olhar estava cravado na outra mulher.

—Sim, Vlad. Já não está em meu corpo. Já não se apoderará de mim cada vez que te aproxime.

Elisabeta esboçou um sorriso dirigido ao Vlad, e este sentiu um nó no peito. O sorriso também lhe resultava familiar. Muito familiar.

—Quanto a tempo sussurrou—. Quero-te, Vlad. Sempre te quis. E agora te necessito, mais que nunca. Por favor, não me abandone.

—Eu nunca te abandonarei Beta.

—Estou ferida. Ela me feriu.

Vlad deu um passo para frente e lhe ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

—Pobrezinha, não deveria tê-lo feito, verdade, Vlad? —perguntou Stormy.

O sarcasmo em sua voz era mais que evidente, e por fim, Vlad olhou para ela. Stormy estava furiosa.

—Suponho que tinha que lhe ter deixado me cravar a faca no meu coração-continuou Stormy. Encolheu os ombros—. Embora isso você sozinho já fazendo perfeitamente.

Deu-se meia volta para afastar-se.

Vlad soltou a mão da Elisabeta.

—Vlad!

Este se voltou a olhar a sua esposa, que se desabava de novo no chão, dobrada pela cintura e apertando o estômago, no lugar onde Tempest a tinha golpeado.

Vlad olhou ao Tempest outra vez, e depois a Elisabeta.

—Adiante, fica com ela-disse Tempest—. Escuta no que me diz respeito, isto se acabou. Já saiu de meu corpo, e é o único queria. O ritual teve êxito, o que significa que já não vou morrer. O que faça com ela depende de ti. Não me importa absolutamente-Stormy olhou a Elisabeta—. Mas se voltar a te aproximar de mim, te matarei. Não o duvide. E ninguém, nem sequer o próprio Drácula, poderá me impedir isso. Entendido, sua víbora?

Elisabeta não respondeu, mas sim rompeu a chorar.

—Sim, já imaginava. Brooke me teria matado por isso-Stormy olhou ao Vlad aos olhos—. Não é que não mereça o que lhe tem feito sua pobre esposinha, Vlad, mas possivelmente queira averiguar o que passou com o Brooke antes que os dois vão por fim de lua de mel.

E após pronunciar aquelas palavras, Stormy girou sobre seus pés e se dirigiu para a casa.

Vlad necessitava tempo para processar o que estava ocorrendo. Como podia Elisabeta estar viva no corpo dessa mulher, Brooke?

Mas nesse momento só podia pensar em uma coisa. Sua esposa estava ferida, e o necessitava. Não podia deixá-la ali deitada na erva, sangrando.

Deixou que Tempest se fosse e se agachou para tomar a Beta nos braços e levar-lhe fora da mansão Ateneu.

A dor que se arrastava contra seu coração era quase insuportável. Stormy caminhava com passos firmes para a casa, mas assim que cruzou a porta, deteve-se, segurou-se no marco e esperou a que deixassem de lhe tremer os joelhos. Levava dezesseis anos abrigando a esperança de que Vlad se desse conta de que ela era a mulher de sua vida, de que se pudesse estaria com ela.

Mas agora que podia, Vlad tinha escolhido estar com a Elisabeta.

—Bem-disse elevando a cabeça e secando-as lágrimas com um gesto furioso—. Espero que se apodreçam juntos. Estou farta deste rolo.

—Esta é a valente mortal que com o tempo cheguei a... Tolerar-era Rhiannon, a vampiresa, que a observava do meio da sala—. Agora deixa de chorar e me conte o que passou.

Stormy secou as lágrimas e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Já terminou tudo, por fim. Sinto que tenha vindo até aqui para nada.

—Você acha?

Stormy assentiu com a cabeça, ergueu as costas e elevou o queixo.

—Sim. Tinha razão sobre o Brooke, Rhiannon. Como sabia?

—Já lhe explicarei isso. O que tem feito esta vez a muito traidora?

—Roubar o anel e o pergaminho. Resulta que a maldita irmandade o tinha há um montão de tempo em uma de suas caixas fortes. Suponho que Elisabeta decidiu que Brooke era um branco fácil, porque tomou conta de seu corpo.

Rhiannon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Agora Elisabeta é corpórea?

—Certamente é a sensação que me deu quando tentou me cravar uma faca no peito faz uns minutos.

Rhiannon conteve uma exclamação, mas Stormy subtraiu importância à situação.

—Tranqüila. Dei-lhe uma surra que não esquecerá.

—Bom isso não faz falta nem que o diga. E onde está Vlad? —perguntou Rhiannon.

—A última vez que o vi a levava em braços. Certamente ajudando-a a lamber as feridas. Acabei com os dois.

—Não sabe como eu gostaria que fosse certo. Por seu bem, se não pelo do Vlad-disse Rhiannon.

Stormy sacudiu a cabeça.

—É a verdade. Vou recolher minhas coisas e me vou. Já não tenho motivos para seguir com este mau rolo.

—Stormy, ainda não terminou.

Nesse momento, Rhiannon se interrompeu e se voltou para a porta.

—Temos companhia.

Melina e Lupe estavam entrando nesse momento, e se detiveram de repente ao ver Rhiannon.

—Bem, bem, bem-disse a vampiresa com um ronrono que podia converter-se em um grunhido sem avisar—. Voltamos a nos encontrar. Olá, Melina.

—Rhiannon.

Lupe contemplava a cena com os olhos muito abertos, e por fim conseguiu apartar o olhar do Rhiannon para fixar-se no Stormy.

—O que te passou? —perguntou-lhe.

—Logo lhe conto. Conseguistes entrar no ordenador do Brooke?

—Sim. A contra-senha era imortalidade.

Rhiannon se esticou.

—Brooke levava muito tempo obcecada para consegui-la-disse—. E suponho que em parte a responsabilidade do ocorrido é minha e de meus amigos, por não lhes falar de seu duplo jogo.

—O incidente Stiles —disse Melina —. Acabamos de encontrar suas notas no ordenador. Queria roubar a fórmula desenvolvida pelo Frank Stiles, a que segundo ele podia converter a um mortal em imortal.

—Sim-Rhiannon esperou sem dizer nada mais.

—Teria funcionado?

Tinha funcionado. Stormy sabia por que os vampiros a tinha utilizado para salvar a vida de Willem Stone. E tinham aprendido a recriar a fórmula.

—Segundo todos os informes, Stiles está morto-disse Rhiannon—. Pelo visto, a fórmula não funcionou como ele esperava.

Melina assentiu lentamente, possivelmente suspeitando que essa não era toda a verdade. Mas nesse momento, Stormy soube com total certeza que Rhiannon jamais revelaria o segredo do Willem Stone: provavelmente a irmandade o veria como uma ruptura de sua maravilhosa ordem sobrenatural e poderiam decidir tomar medidas para impedi-lo.

—Por que não me contaram isso seus amigos, se sabiam que Brooke queria roubar a fórmula? Tinham que saber que isso era uma traição dos princípios de nossa ordem.

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros.

—Isso terá que perguntar a eles.

—Por que não me explica isso você, Rhiannon?

—Porque confio em ti tão pouco como confiava no Brooke-respondeu Rhiannon sem preâmbulos—. Além disso, se já chegamos a este ponto, que mais há para contar?

—Que mais havia em seu computador? —perguntou Stormy em um intento de trocar de conversação—. Algo mais sobre o anel ou o pergaminho?

Melina assentiu e trocou de tema.

—Brooke acreditava que quando Elisabeta voltasse para a vida, ofereceria-lhe a forma de conseguir a imortalidade. Pensou que se conseguia fazer entrar em seu corpo o antígeno Beladona que, segundo ela, Elisabeta teve que ter em vida, poderia converter-se em vampiresa.

—Isso não lhe ajudaria em nada-disse Stormy.

—Brooke acreditava que sim-disse Lupe—. Estava convencida de que Elisabeta podia coexistir com outra alma no mesmo corpo. E estava disposta a compartilhar seu corpo com ela em troca da vida eterna-Lupe baixou a cabeça—. Céus quer colocar o anel e fazer o ritual. Quer que Elisabeta compartilhe seu corpo.

—Já o tem feito-disse Stormy.

As duas mulheres a olharam boquiabertas. Stormy o confirmou com um movimento de cabeça e continuou.

—Acabo de me encontrar com ela lá fora. Só que não era Brooke. Era Elisabeta. E não sei vocês, mas eu a conheço. Vivi com ela muito tempo, e sei perfeitamente que não tem a menor intenção de compartilhar esse corpo com o Brooke.

—Não poderia fazê-lo nem se queria-disse Rhiannon—. Duas almas não podem ocupar o mesmo corpo durante muito tempo.

—O meu sim-disse Stormy—. Levava anos vivendo dentro de mim.

—Sim, porque o anel lhe impedia de ir a algum outro lugar. Brooke não tem essa ancoragem. Entregou-lhe seu corpo. Em seu corpo, Tempest, Elisabeta só podia estar escondida, à espreita, esperar e tomar o controle muito ocasionalmente. Não era o bastante forte para te expulsar, e o poder do anel lhe impedia de seguir. Mas Brooke entregou a si mesma, e sua alma se irá debilitando gradualmente até desaparecer.

—Em quanto tempo? —perguntou Melina.

—Melina? —perguntou Lupe.

—Em quanto tempo? —repetiu Melina, ignorando a pergunta de sua subordinada.

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros.

—Uns dias no máximo.

—Podemos salvá-la?

—Para que quer salvá-la? —gritou Lupe—. Melina traiu-nos. Traiu a irmandade. Agrediu-te com sanha. Por que quer ajudá-la?

Melina baixou os olhos.

—Não espero que o entenda.

—Ninguém pode entendê-lo. Não tem nenhuma lógica.

—Para mim sim-Melina olhou ao Rhiannon de novo—. Podemos salvar ao Brooke?

—Só exorcizando a Elisabeta. E só depois de anular o poder do anel sobre ela, para que possa descansar definitivamente-disse Rhiannon e baixou a cabeça.

—Acreditava que o poder do anel se debilitou agora que Brooke realizou o ritual-disse Stormy.

—Temo-me que não de tudo-respondeu Rhiannon—. Se liberarmos a Elisabeta do corpo do Brooke, é possível que o anel continue lhe impedindo de descansar como deveria ser. É possível que volte para seu corpo, Stormy. Os poderes do anel são muito fortes. Temos que estar seguras.

—E se não pudermos fazê-lo? —perguntou Stormy.

Rhiannon se mordeu o lábio.

—Então as duas morrerão. Mas Elisabeta ficará outra vez apanhada pelo poder do anel. Stormy, Elisabeta necessita seu corpo. Você é seu descendente espiritual, estou segura disso. As duas saíram com a mesma alma coletiva. Você saiu com a mesma alma da Elisabeta.

Stormy baixou a cabeça.

—Bom, eu vou embora daqui. Isto já não tem nada que ver comigo.

—Temo-me que sim, Stormy.

Stormy olhou ao Rhiannon, rezando para que a vampiresa não tivesse nenhum argumento racional para defender suas palavras.

—Elisabeta logo se dará conta de que não pode viver no corpo do Brooke. Não são compatíveis. E quando isso ocorra, irá te buscar. Não esqueça que segue tendo o anel e o pergaminho.

«E ao Vlad», pensou Stormy. Também tinha ao Vlad. E quando ele se desse conta de que sua queridíssima esposa estava morrendo no corpo do Brooke, de que necessitava o seu para sobreviver, seguro que a iria procurar pessoalmente e se encarregaria de levar a cabo o maldito ritual.

Por forte e valente que fosse Stormy sabia que não poderia enfrentar a eles. E muito menos aos dois.

—Além disso, deve ter em conta a data. Se sua alma não estiver em paz, já seja restabelecida em um corpo vivo ou totalmente liberada da carga da vida física, morrerá. E você com ela, Stormy. Na terça-feira, a meia-noite.

Stormy fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

—Está bem-acessou por fim para seu pesar—. Conta comigo. Mas não tenho nenhum interesse em salvar ao Brooke. No que me diz respeito, o ganhou à força-olhou ao Lupe e a Melina—. E pelo que sei da Irmandade, terminará sendo executada de todos os modos. Não é assim?

Melina conteve uma exclamação, mas apartou o olhar e se negou a responder.

—Ou seja, tenho razão-continuou Stormy—. Ninguém deixa esta organização. E tampouco tenho nenhum interesse em liberar a Elisabeta, para que sua alma possa viver eternamente e ser feliz. Quão único quero é matá-la. De uma vez por todas. Quero-a morta.

—No fundo é o mesmo-disse Rhiannon.

—Então façamo-lo.

—Primeiro teremos que trazê-la aqui-disse Rhiannon—. Temos que convencer ao Vlad. E acredito Stormy, que você é a única que pode fazê-lo.

Stormy baixou a cabeça.

—Não me fará conta.

—Eu acredito que sim-afirmou a vampiresa. Contemplou ao Stormy em silêncio uns momentos e depois continuou—. Nunca cheguei a entender muito bem por que me cai tão bem, Stormy, considerando que tenho tão pouca tolerância para os de sua classe. Embora tinha chegado à conclusão de que era porque, no fundo, recordava-me.

Stormy a olhou aos olhos.

—Isso é um cumprimento?

—Ao menos o era, embora comece a pensar que possivelmente esteja equivocada. Porque na verdade, eu nunca deixaria que outra mulher me arrebatasse ao homem que amo. Eu lutaria por ele.

Stormy suspirou.

—Levo dezesseis anos lutando com a Elisabeta.

—Efetivamente. Por que não uma noite mais?

Stormy ficou pensativa uns momentos, e por fim assentiu, dando-se conta de que Rhiannon tinha razão. Ganhasse ou perdesse sempre estaria apaixonada pelo Vlad, e valia a pena tentá-lo uma última vez. Ao inferno o orgulho. Além disso, sua vida também estava em jogo.

—O que quer que faça?

—Vá vê-lo. Está em uma casa vazia a uns três quilômetros ao norte daqui. Senti sua presença ao chegar. Vá vê-lo, Stormy. Fala com ele. Faça-lhe ver que é a única maneira.

Stormy se umedeceu os lábios e assentiu.

—Irei dando um passeio. O ar fresco me virá bem.

Capítulo 10

Enquanto Stormy caminhava na noite quente e limpa, sentiu chegar a sua mente as lembranças de seus momentos com o Vlad dezesseis anos atrás.

Vlad e ela tinham retornado ao castelo com o Rhiannon onde encontraram ao Roland, o companheiro do Rhiannon, esperando-os. Este insistiu em levar ao Stormy ao povoado mais próximo para que comesse uma comida decente, provavelmente para deixar ao Vlad e Rhiannon falar em particular, e também para assegurar-se de que Vlad não a retinha contra sua vontade.

Mas no caminho de volta pela estrada serpenteante que levava até o castelo, Stormy viu algo que lhe impactou. Um prado, com uma velha fonte em ruínas em uma esquina. Sem poder evitá-lo, deteve o carro e desceu, e então desmaiou.

Quando recuperou o sentido de novo, Roland a levava nos braços ao castelo do Vlad. E então...

Sentia-se fraca, doente e dolorida, com o corpo inerte apoiado contra o ombro do Roland e sem poder manter os olhos abertos mais que um décimo de segundo.

—Que demônios ocorreu? —quis saber Vlad.

—Não tenho nem idéia, meu amigo-disse Roland.

Vlad tomou Stormy dos braços de Roland e a meteu no castelo. Ali a deitou na chance longue e lhe deu uns tapinhas nas bochechas enquanto Stormy o sentia sondando em sua mente.

—Conta-me tudo, Roland.

—É obvio. Jantamos, falamos um pouco, e parecia perfeitamente bem. Mas na volta...

Nesse momento entrou Rhiannon e conteve uma exclamação.

—Por todos os deuses, Roland, o que te passou na cara? —exclamou ao vê-lo.

Stormy abriu os olhos e olhou ao vampiro.

Roland se tocou a cara, e pela primeira vez Stormy viu os quatro largos arranhões que foram da maçã do rosto até a mandíbula.

—Roland? —insistiu Vlad.

—Não sei o que passou Vlad. Desceu do carro e saiu correndo a um prado a ver uma fonte em ruínas. Eu a segui, é obvio, e ela não parava de dizer: «já vem ela vem». E depois trocou.

—Em que sentido? —perguntou Rhiannon.

—Em todos-sussurrou Roland—. A voz, a postura, o aroma. Os olhos se tornaram negros, e começou a falar em um idioma que não conheço.

—Romeno-disse Vlad lhe acariciando o cabelo e insistindo mentalmente que despertasse por completo.

Stormy o sentia, mas estava muito fraca para reagir e obedecer.

—Não foi à primeira vez-disse Vlad—. Ela te tem feito esses arranhões na cara?

—Sim, quando tentei impedir que fosse correndo para o bosque-explicou Roland e franziu o cenho—. Era forte, Vlad. Muito mais forte que um mortal.

—Igual à descrição do Maxine-disse Rhiannon—. Assim é como o espírito de sua querida Elisabeta se une com o do Stormy? Dominando-o, atacando a um amigo?

Vlad continuava acariciando a cara e o pescoço do Stormy.

—Acordada, Tempest. Lhe acordada disse. E depois ao Rhiannon —. Beta está confundida e frustrada. Leva quinhentos anos tentando voltar para mim, e agora que acredita que encontrou a forma, Tempest insiste em lhe plantar batalha.

—Possivelmente por uma boa razão.

Tempest piscou lentamente e abriu os olhos por completo.

—Estou... Estou bem-se sentou e se levou as mãos a fronte—. Recordo ver uma fonte em um prado, e sair correndo a examiná-la mais de perto. Roland... —deteve-se o ver o rosto arranhado do Roland—. Eu te tenho feito isso. Sinto muito.

—Não acredito que fosse você, Stormy-disse Roland.

—Não, não era eu-Stormy olhou ao Vlad—. Por que surgiu com tanta força?

Vlad fechou os olhos, mas não respondeu.

—A casa-disse Stormy, compreendendo-o tudo—. Era sua casa. A da Elisabeta, verdade?

—Sim-Vlad olhou ao Rhiannon—. Segue acreditando que estou equivocado?

—Em muitas coisas-respondeu a vampiresa—. Se esse espírito invasor for o da Elisabeta, Vlad, não é a mulher que você recorda. Trocou muito.

—Você é a que se equívoca.

Rhiannon se aproximou do Stormy, inclinou-se sobre ela e tomou sua mão.

—Volta conosco, Tempest, e encontrarei a forma de exorcizar a essa criatura de seu corpo de uma vez por todas.

Tempest se incorporou e baixou as pernas ao chão. Procurou no rosto do Vlad, que não pôde manter seu olhar. Tinha remorsos? Era consciente do que lhe estava fazendo? Sabia que Rhiannon tinha razão?

—Em seguida amanhecerá-disse ele por resposta—. Agora não fica tempo para ir-se.

—O alvorada não o afeta-recordou ao Roland—. Nosso avião espera a vinte quilômetros daqui com instruções de que a levem de volta a casa com ou sem nós-olhou ao Tempest—. Pode ir se o desejar, Stormy. Reuniremos-nos contigo assim que possamos.

Vlad se passou as mãos pelo cabelo e se afastou uns passos.

—Maldita seja, por que não lhes mantêm a margem?

—Porque a destruirá, Vlad-disse Rhiannon—. Quantos episódios mais como este acha que poderá suportar? Olha-a!

Vlad girou em redondo e a olhou furioso.

—Destruirei-te se continuar a se entrometer.

Roland se interpôs entre os dois, e Vlad lhe atirou um único e potente golpe que o mandou ao extremo oposto da sala, contra uma parede e ao chão. Então Rhiannon se lançou contra Vlad, rugindo como uma gata selvagem, e o jogou no chão. Ia montar sobre ele para continuar golpeando-o quando Tempest se levantou e gritou com força apesar da debilidade que ainda invadia seu corpo.

—Basta! Quietos de uma vez!

Rhiannon se paralisou e se voltou lentamente para olhá-la. Vlad continuou onde estava, tendido de costas no chão, e Roland levantou a cabeça, mas não o corpo, de onde tinha caído.

—Não acham que isso o devo decidir eu?

Stormy cruzou a sala até o Vlad e lhe estendeu a mão. Ele tomou e a olhou aos olhos. Stormy sabia perfeitamente que Vlad não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-la partir, ao menos até que recordasse o que ele queria. Estava obcecado com sua maldita esposa morta, mas Stormy tinha suas próprias razões para ficar. Precisava resolver aquele assunto de uma vez por todas.

E abrigava a esperança de que ele decidisse deixar partir a Elisabeta e chegasse a amar a ela.

Depois de ajudar Vlad a levantar-se, aproximou-se do Roland.

—Está bem? —disse lhe ajudando também.

Roland assentiu.

—Tem um corte na cabeça, Rhiannon-informou Stormy a vampiresa—. Será melhor que o cure antes de dormir. Têm um lugar onde passar a noite?

A intenção da pergunta era evidente. Não podiam ficar ali.

—Podemos dormir no avião-disse Rhiannon enquanto estudava a ferida do Roland.

Rhiannon a apalpou ligeiramente com um dedo, e Roland conteve uma exclamação de dor. Rhiannon se voltou a olhar ao Vlad.

—Matar-te-ei por isso.

—Ninguém vai matar a ninguém-disse Tempest e olhou ao casal de vampiros—. Será melhor que vão antes do amanhecer. Eu fico. Uma noite mais. Dou minha palavra-depois se voltou a olhar ao Vlad—. Igual a você me deu a tua de me devolver sã e salva e espero que a mantenha como eu mantenho a minha-lhe recordou. Olhou aos outros dois—. Estarei bem, vêem-no?

—Oh, eu o vejo, Stormy. Mas e você? —perguntou Rhiannon enquanto pressionava com a ponta dos dedos a cabeça do Roland para conter a hemorragia—. Ele é Drácula, e se decide te reter aqui, nada poderá evitá-lo.

Stormy piscou e depois se voltou a olhar ao Vlad.

—Confio nele-mentiu—. Manterá sua palavra.

—E se não o faz?

—Então me terei equivocado, não?

Rhiannon a olhou furiosa.

—Que o céu nos libere de mortais com mais guelra que cérebro-murmurou—. A coragem não te tirará desta, Stormy.

—Nunca me falhou antes.

Com um suspiro, Rhiannon pareceu atirar a toalha.

—Se alguém nos der umas ataduras, iremos em seguida-disse.

Vlad assinalou com a cabeça um armário visível através de uma porta aberta ao fundo da sala.

—Sempre tenho um estojo de primeiro socorros à mão.

—E nós também-lhe espetou Rhiannon—. Mas o deixamos no avião. Nem em sonhos nos ocorreu que o necessitaríamos aqui, em casa do vampiro que me transformou.

—Você a transformou? —perguntou Stormy surpreendida—. Vlad foi você quem converteu ao Rhiannon em vampiresa?

—Sim-disse ele—. Embora há vezes que me arrependo profundamente.

Rhiannon se foi e voltou um momento mais tarde com ataduras e esparadrapo. Depois de curar a ferida do Roland, os dois se deram à mão e, sem despedir-se, dirigiram-se para a porta.

Ali Rhiannon se deteve e se voltou um momento para dizer umas últimas palavras ao Tempest, não ao Vlad.

—Se não estiver de retorno nos Estados Unidos em um tempo razoável, voltaremos-olhou de soslaio ao Vlad—. E não viremos sozinhos.

—Oh? —Vlad arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou em tom sarcástico—. Com quem, com um exército de vampiros para deter a força a Drácula?

—Não precisaremos trazê-los, Vlad. Há vampiros por toda parte. Mais dos que uma criatura tão anti-social como você pode imaginar. E embora sejam diferentes, têm uma coisa em comum. Um princípio que compartilhamos: não lesamos a mortais nem nos metemos em suas vidas. E tampouco toleramos a quem o faz.

—Proteger aos Escolhidos. Não é isso interferir?

—Tempest não é uma dos Escolhidos.

—E, entretanto está aqui, interferindo.

—Estou aqui para evitar que a destrua. E no processo destrua a ti mesmo.

Vlad apartou o olhar.

—Isso não importa.

—Sim, Vlad. Claro que importa-Rhiannon abriu a porta e saiu, embora com uma última advertência—. O que tem feito esta noite não se poderá desfazer. Adeus, Vlad.

Vlad não respondeu, limitou-se a observar como se fechava a porta e depois se voltou a olhar ao Tempest.

—Lhe obrigado disse.

—Por quê?

—Por confiar em mim.

—Acha que sou tola? —espetou-lhe ela—. É obvio que não confio em ti, Vlad. Não quando sei perfeitamente de que lado está. Só queria me liberar deles para que pudéssemos continuar. Sigo pensando que as respostas que procuro estão aqui, neste lugar, e possivelmente em ti.

O rosto masculino se enfureceu. Vlad a pegou pelo braço e a levou para as escadas.

—Esta noite compartilharemos a cama-disse ele.

—Por mim tudo bem-disse ela.

Era consciente de que Vlad já sabia o que lhe tinha querido ocultar: o brilho de desejo, de ardor em seus olhos. Desejava-o, inclusive naquele momento.

Stormy tratou de ocultar o desejo e enterrá-lo sob um tom sarcástico.

—De todos os modos, estará quase morto dentro de vinte minutos-disse.

—Mas muito vivo outra vez ao anoitecer, Tempest-lhe recordou.

Vlad levou a Elisabeta, no corpo do Brooke, à casa a uns quilômetros dali onde se refugiou para passar a noite e onde havia sentido a presença de um mortal ao despertar aquela mesma tarde. Inclusive sem a ajuda de seus aguçados sentidos teria sabido que alguém tinha estado ali. Havia restos de cristais quebrados no chão, curvados, como de uma taça. Além disso, alguém tinha movido à desmantelada mesa de madeira em que havia restos de cera negra, sem dúvida indicação de algum ritual de magia negra.

O aroma no ar era de uma mulher.

A mulher que levava nos braços. Embora não a mesma. Agora era diferente. Agora era Elisabeta.

Em lugar de levar a Elisabeta ao porão onde ele tinha um refúgio seguro montado, levou-a a parte posterior da casa e a deitou em um sofá.

—Descansa-lhe disse—. Segue-te doendo? —elevou-lhe a blusa para ver as marcas na pele que lhe cobriam as costelas.

—Já não tanto-disse ela—. Tinha esquecido o muito que dói estar... Viva.

Vlad a olhou à cara. Sabia que suas palavras não se limitavam à dor física que tinha experimentado aquela noite.

—Também te dói?

—Mais.

—Mais?

—Nos vampiros-explicou ele lhe baixando a blusa—, as sensações se amplificam. Também a dor.

—E como pode suportá-lo?

—É inevitável.

—Mas lhes curam depressa, verdade? Todas as dores desaparecem assim que sai o sol, e quando despertam de novo ao anoitecer estão totalmente recuperados. Não é assim?

—Sim.

Elisabeta assentiu.

—Começo a me sentir melhor-lhe sorriu e tratou de incorporar-se—. Quando me fará isso?

—O que, Beta?

—Me trocar, é obvio. Quero ser imortal. Um vampiro, igual a você.

Vlad a olhou, sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e nesse momento se deu conta de que ela tinha o antígeno Beladona, embora muito debilitado. Alterado.

Antes Brooke não o possuía. Disso estava seguro. Se tivesse sido uma dos Escolhidos, ele o teria notado.

—Tem-se que fazer no momento adequado, Beta-disse ele.

Elisabeta lhe segurou pelos ombros e se apertou contra ele, lhe acariciando a mandíbula e a bochecha com os lábios.

—Quando?

—Não sei.

A boca feminina se deslizou sobre a sua, e por um momento, Vlad a beijou. Mas depois, a sujeito pelos ombros e a apartou.

—Beta, temos que falar.

—Mas já te esperei demais, Vlad. Não quero esperar mais.

—Não será por muito tempo, mas tenho que saber sobre o Brooke.

A cabeça da Elisabeta se elevou como disparada por uma mola.

—Brooke?

—Está utilizando seu corpo, Beta, e tenho que conhecê-lo. Brooke não era uma dos Escolhidos.

—Oh, não. Significa que...?

—Não, céu, não. Percebo o antígeno em ti-a tranqüilizou ele—, mas não é forte e não estou seguro de que seja o mesmo. É possível que a transformação não chegue a dar-se.

—Ou sim.

—Se não se der, morrerá Beta.

Ela piscou depressa.

—Pois isso certamente não o podemos permitir-depois franziu o cenho—. Tem certeza que está me contando a verdade?

—Por que ia te mentir?

—Por ela, é obvio.

—Quem? Brooke?

—Tempest.

Vlad negou com a cabeça.

—Ela já não tem nada que ver com isto.

—Tem se estiver apaixonado por ela. Se escolher a ela em vez de a mim. Esperei quinhentos anos, Vlad.

—Não esperou absolutamente, Elisabeta. Nem sequer três dias. Quando lhe disseram que me mataram no campo de batalha, o acreditou e se apressou a te matar.

—Morto-vivo-viva-sussurrou ela—. Apanhada, enterrada viva. Isso me fez você.

—Queria te salvar.

—Me destruísse. Para poder me recuperar. Se tiver decidido que já não me quer depois de tudo o que passei...

—Não. É a verdade, Beta. Temos que falar e nos assegurar primeiro de que sobreviverá. Onde está agora Brooke?

Beta suspirou.

—Aqui, Vlad. Dentro deste corpo. Mas não por muito tempo. Isso sei.

—Como sabe?

—Sei-disse, e se deitou no sofá enquanto desabotoava os botões da blusa—. Mas isso já não tem importância. Agora estou aqui. Por fim estamos juntos. Como esperamos todos estes anos-se endireitou e lhe riscou a mandíbula com o dedo—. Tome Vlad. Bebe meu sangue e me faça imortal.

Vlad se umedeceu os lábios, vendo como se abria a blusa e descobria o peito... Não, o peito de outra mulher. E a desejou. Mas se inclinou para cobri-la com o tecido.

—Ainda não. Ainda não está o bastante forte. Há algo... Estranho.

Algo trocou nos olhos da Elisabeta. Algo escuro que escureceu também seu rosto. E subitamente se tornou para trás, tirou uma faca que levava escondida entre a roupa e passou o fio com força pela palma da mão.

—Beta, não! —exclamou ele.

Mas ela se afastou e elevou a mão. Um atoleiro de sangue vermelho se estava acumulando na palma, e quando ela se aproximou dele e o aproximou dos lábios, ele não pôde resistir.

Vlad fechou os olhos e saboreou o sangue da mão da Elisabeta. Segurou-lhe o pulso e bebeu até a última gota.

Depois se apartou e entrecerrou os olhos.

—É parcialmente seu sangue Beta. Tem o antígeno Beladona, o que lhe fazia ser uma dos Escolhidos quando vivia em seu corpo, mas o tem em muito pouca quantidade. O que corre por suas veias segue sendo o sangue do Brooke, e ela não tinha o antígeno.

—Como sabe?

—Porque se tivesse tido o haveria sentido. Da mesma maneira que agora sei que tem algo, mas muito pouco.

—É suficiente, tem que ser suficiente. Troque-me, Vlad. Faça-me como você-a suplicou.

—Beta, é a verdade. Tenta-se te trocar agora, o corpo que roubaste morrerá, estou seguro.

—Não o roubei, foi-me entregue, Vlad-exclamou Elisabeta—. Vlad me demonstre que me quer-insistiu deslizando as mãos pela camisa masculina, uma delas envolta em um lenço—. Demonstre-me que me quer e então lhe beijou e mordiscou o pescoço—. Demonstre-me isso - sussurrou, apertando os quadris contra ele.

Vlad fechou os olhos e baixou as mãos aos ombros femininos, e depois à cintura. Sem poder rechaçá-la, beijou-a. Elisabeta lhe retorceu uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos e sugou sua língua, lhe desejando com uma paixão que Vlad não havia sentido nunca nela.

E quando ela interrompeu o beijo, apertou a cabeça masculina contra sua garganta.

—Quer-me, sabia. Tome querido. Passou tanto tempo.

Vlad se separou dela.

—Não posso fazê-lo, Beta. Está muito fraca-disse—. Não é seu corpo. Brooke...

—Te esqueça do Brooke. Logo morrerá. Já a sinto debilitar-se agora que minha alma tomou posse de seu corpo. Estará morta em questão de uns dias. Não pode durar.

—Por que não? —perguntou Vlad—. Você viveu durante anos no corpo do Tempest, embora entorpecida.

—Sim, mas eu não podia sair dali. Estava dominada pelo poder do anel.

—Entendo. Mas é parte de ti-disse Vlad—. Parte de tudo isto.

—A odeio-disse Elisabeta—. Oxalá estivesse morta. Quando for uma vampiresa, será minha primeira presa-disse sonriendo lentamente, mas seu sorriso desapareceu de repente, possivelmente ao ver a surpresa e estranheza nos olhos do Vlad.

—Oh, Vlad, não ponha essa cara. A morte não é tão horrível. Eu também o pensava, quando era jovem e ingênua-a recordou—. Como gritei de dor pela morte de minha família, de meus irmãos, de minha irmã pequena! Como quis morrer com eles! Mas a morte é uma mentira. Não terá que temê-la. Quando matas a alguém, não deixam de existir. Digamos que só as tira de nosso meio-Elisabeta sorriu—. Ser um vampiro deve ser como ser um deus-sussurrou.

—Não, Beta, não o é.

—Oh, é claro que sim que é. Durante todos estes anos que estive dentro do Tempest a vi tratar com vampiros continuamente. E todos vivem eternamente.

—Podemos morrer igual a outros, mas por distintos meios. O fogo, a perda de sangue, a luz do sol...

—Os vampiros têm o poder da vida e a morte em suas mãos-insistiu Elisabeta.

—Mas não somos animais —lhe disse ele —. Não matamos simplesmente por prazer.

—Não recordo essa parte de ti-disse ela, estudando-o com o cenho franzido—. Você não é assim.

—Beta, passaram cinco séculos. Possivelmente troquei.

—Não, não é só isso. Nega-te a me fazer o amor, e não tem nada que ver com o ridículo espírito que segue vinculado a este corpo. É ela. É Tempest.

—Tempest não tem nada a ver com isto. Disse-lhe isso, troquei-lhe assegurou Vlad—. Você também trocaste.

—Não é de se admirar, depois de levar quinhentos anos encerrada-disse ela. Ficou em pé e se dirigiu para a porta—. Se você não me trocar, Vlad encontrarei a outro vampiro que o faça. Acredite-me, sei onde encontrá-los. Aprendi muito enquanto estive apanhada no corpo do Tempest Jones.

Vlad foi atrás dela e a segurou pelos ombros.

—Maldita seja, Beta, não vá assim.

Elisabeta se girou tão rapidamente que Vlad não viu a faca que levava na mão, mas a sentiu. Sentiu a folha afiada afundar-se em seu ventre lhe atravessando a carne.

O corpo do Vlad se desabou sobre o chão, presa de uma dor insuportável.

—Vá, nisso me há dito a verdade. Sente a dor mais intensamente que os mortais-Elisabeta inclinou a cabeça a um lado—. É certo isso que acha Tempest, que quanto mais velho é o vampiro mais aguçados tem os sentidos? Porque se for certo, na sua idade, isso deve doer-acrescentou com ironia, e encolheu os ombros.

Depois, ajoelhou-se junto a ele para poder olhá-lo aos olhos. Vlad tratou de falar, mas a dor o impediu.

—Posso te ajudar, Vlad. Posso te curar a ferida e te alimentar com meu sangue. Se me transformar. Faça-me como você.

—Mataria-te-lhe disse ele quase sem voz.

Elisabeta encolheu os ombros de novo e ficou em pé.

—Nesse caso, adeus.

Capítulo 11

A porta se abriu de par em par e Vlad elevou a cabeça, tratando de ver quem era através da dor que lhe nublava os sentidos. E soube inclusive antes de vê-la. Sentiu-a.

Tempest.

Esta percorreu a habitação com os olhos e viu o Vlad de joelhos no chão, sangrando, e a Elisabeta de pé a seu lado, observando-o com indiferença.

—Que demônios lhe tem feito? —perguntou a Elisabeta.

—O que faz você aqui? —perguntou Elisabeta do corpo do Brooke—. Não vê que estou falando com meu marido?

—Oh, sim, percebo.

—Tem uma faca, Tempest-conseguiu dizer Vlad.

—Percebi-a disse e ato seguido deu um passo adiante, girou a metade do corpo e atacou primeiro com um pé, depois com o outro.

A primeira patada arrebatou a faca de mãos da Elisabeta e a segunda a golpeou em pleno queixo, fazendo-a cair violentamente contra o chão. Tempest correu junto ao Vlad, ajoelhou-se junto a ele e lhe abriu a camisa. Ao ver a forte hemorragia, tirou-se a camisa que levava e, em camiseta, cobriu-lhe a ferida com ela.

—Aperta-lhe isso forte, Vlad.

A suas costas. Foi dizer este, mas inclusive antes que conseguisse emitir um som, Tempest se levantou como impulsionada por uma mola e atirou um golpe ao queixo da Elisabeta com o lateral da mão. A cabeça da Beta se balançou como um pêndulo. Outro golpe da outra mão e o nariz da Beta começou a sangrar profusamente.

Beta chiou, segurando a cara com ambas as mãos e tornando-se para trás.

—Matarei-te, zorra. Matarei-te embora seja o último que he faça ameaçou, horrorizada pela dor e o sangue nas mãos.

—Sim, olhe como tremo-respondeu Stormy—. Antes não podia lutar contra ti, Elisabeta. Estava dentro de mim, mas cometeu o engano de sair, e agora que posso fazê-lo, é o que penso fazer, não o duvide.

—Nunca conseguirá ganhar.

—Já o tenho feito-Tempest lhe segurou pelo braço e o retorceu as costas.

—Tempest, o que lhe vais fazer? —perguntou Vlad.

Tempest o olhou, com clara incredulidade, mas antes de poder responder, Elisabeta lhe mordeu a mão, e quando ela a apartou com um gemido, Beta saltou sobre seus calcanhares e saiu correndo da casa tão rápido quanto às pernas do Brooke foram capazes de levá-la.

Tempest ia atrás dela, mas se deteve e se voltou para ele.

—Deveria deixar que te sangrasse.

Vlad assentiu devagar.

—Me dê uns minutos e te darei o gosto.

—Mérda.

Vlad se desabou muito enjoado para seguir de joelhos e incapaz de manter-se acordado.

Stormy desejou ter seu carro e o estojo de primeiro socorros que levava sempre no porta-malas. Em sua linha de trabalho, era importante o ter sempre perto. Os vampiros sangravam profusamente. Muitos deles eram amigos deles, e a maioria dos mortais que sabiam de sua existência preferiam vê-los mortos.

Mas aquela noite tinha decidido ir andando, por isso não tinha o carro, assim ia ter que arrumar-se com as poucas coisas que levava na mochila.

Correu pela casa em busca da cozinha ou do banheiro, jogando uma olhada ao relógio. Ainda não eram onze horas. Ainda ficava muito tempo até o amanhecer, o momento em que a ferida cicatrizaria e sanaria por si só. Muito tempo. Se não fazia nada, Vlad morreria antes da alvorada.

Encontrou a cozinha. Excelente. Tirou-se a camiseta de algodão que levava e com os dentes lhe arrancou as mangas e as molhou na água depois de voltar a colocar a camiseta.

De volta no que supunha que devia ser o salão da desmantelada mansão viu o Vlad tratando de incorporar-se.

—Não te mova-lhe disse—. Fica deitado ou não fará mais que piorar as coisas.

—Acreditava que tinha ido detrás dela-disse ele.

—E te deixar morrer? Estou muito zangada contigo, mas nem tanto-Stormy suspirou—. Deite-te e deixa jogar uma olhada à ferida.

Stormy lhe baixou a camisa pelos ombros e começou a lhe limpar o sangue com os trapos úmidos. As mãos lhe tremiam, mas o sangue não parava de brotar.

—Toma, aperta com força-lhe disse lhe entregando uma parte de tecido enrolado.

Da pequena mochila que tinha deixado junto à porta ao entrar, Stormy tirou um pacote onde havia agulhas curvadas e fio de seda. Vlad viu a agulha quando ela a tirou do pacote, desviou a vista e amaldiçoou em voz baixa.

—Sei-disse Stormy—. Vai-te doer muitíssimo, mas se não te ponho uns pontos, não durará até o alvorada. Não vejo outra maneira de deter a hemorragia.

Vlad assentiu.

—Sei. Não importa, faça-o.

Stormy se inclinou para frente e começou a unir as bordas da ferida, ainda sangrando. O corpo do Vlad se esticou. A dor era, com muita dificuldade, suportável.

—Sinto-o-disse ela quando terminou com o primeiro ponto e fez um nó no fio de seda.

Depois se preparou para o segundo ponto. Para um mortal três pontos teriam sido suficientes, mas no caso do Vlad, ela sabia que necessitaria ao menos seis.

—Não ia fazer nenhum machuco a Elisabeta-disse ela depois de uns minutos—. Só queria levá-la a casa. Rhiannon estava ali. Diz que se não fizermos algo, Brooke e Elisabeta morrerão. São incompatíveis.

—Elisabeta necessita seu corpo.

—Sim. Por sorte para mim, você não está em condições de me entregar a ela.

Vlad a olhou aos olhos, mas não o negou. Stormy continuou unindo as bordas da ferida até que terminou cobrindo-a com uma gaze e um pouco de esparadrapo.

—Pronto-declarou por fim, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares.

Mas Vlad não respondeu. Tinha os olhos fechados e estava muito quieto. A dor devia ter sido tremenda para lhe fazer perder a consciência. Também podia estar causado pela perda de sangue. Ou também podia estar...

—Né-Stormy lhe deu uns tapinhas nas bochechas—. Vlad me diga algo.

Ele piscou, mas mal pôde manter os olhos abertos uns instantes.

—Sinto muito.

—Você não tem a culpa-disse ela—, mas temos que te levar a um quarto seguro. Sei que tem um. Todos os vampiros têm um lugar seguro. Onde está, Vlad? Onde te refugia durante o dia?

—Oh-Vlad apertou os lábios e tragou saliva—. Abaixo. No porão.

—Estava segura de que não podia estar muito longe-ela comentou.

Com o Stormy segurando-o pela cintura e apoiando-se nela, chegaram por fim a uma habitação no porão. Era uma habitação pequena e austera, com uma cama de casal que ocupava virtualmente todo o espaço.

Stormy lhe ajudou a tirar a camisa e deitar-se na cama. Uma pequena mancha vermelha aparecia na improvisada atadura sobre o ventre.

—Não te mova-disse ela, a seu lado—. Vou ajudar-te a deitar na cama, mas não faça nenhum esforço, Vlad. Não quero que volte a sangrar de novo.

Stormy se sentou na cama a seu lado e o rodeou com os braços, lhe dizendo que deixasse cair todo seu peso sobre ela. Quando por fim Vlad esteve completamente deitado, Stormy o cobriu com a colcha.

—Pronto. Está cômodo?

Vlad assentiu com a cabeça, com os olhos fechados.

Stormy comprovou uma vez mais a ferida. A hemorragia parecia controlada, e, mais tranqüila, sentou-se na cama.

—Sei muito sobre vampiros, Vlad. Eu diria que mais que qualquer outro mortal. Alguns de meus melhores amigos são vampiros. Entende o que estou dizendo?

Vlad assentiu levemente com a cabeça, de costas a ela sem estar muito seguro de aonde queria chegar.

—Perdeste muito sangue e morrerá antes do amanhecer-continuou ela.

Vlad rodou sobre as costas e a olhou.

—Não acredito que...

—Vais morrer-repetiu ela—. Mal pode manter os olhos abertos. Detive a hemorragia, mas não tem bastante sangre para chegar com vida até a alvorada-Stormy apertou os lábios—. Não sobreviverá a menos que me deixe te ajudar. A menos que me permita fazer... O que tenha que fazer.

Os olhos do Vlad se cravaram nela com incredulidade.

—Faria isso por mim? Inclusive depois de...?

—Inclusive depois de escolher a ela em lugar de a mim? Ouça Vlad, sei que preferiria que fosse ela que estivesse aqui contigo, te ajudando.

—Se estivesse ela aqui, agora estaria morto-disse ele—. Mas Elisabeta está confusa, Tempest.

—O que está é louca. Tentei lhe dizer disse Stormy fechando os olhos—. Temos que ser práticos. Você necessita sangue. Eu tenho de sobra. Só podemos fazer uma coisa.

Stormy lhe ofereceu a palma da mão e com um assentimento de cabeça, disse:

—Adiante-ao vê-lo titubear insistiu—. Venha, faça-o.

Vlad fechou os olhos durante uns segundos, mas quando os abriu ignorou a boneca que lhe oferecia e lhe segurou a nuca com a palma da mão, de uma vez que a atraía para ele.

—Assim não-sussurrou ela.

—Assim, Tempest. Assim-repetiu ele.

Stormy fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, estremecendo-se enquanto lhe oferecia a garganta.

Vlad a beijou no pescoço, e ela suspirou. Estirou as pernas e se tombou a seu lado, colando o peito a ele, e deixando a garganta apoiada contra a boca masculina. Involuntariamente arqueou o pescoço, desejando, necessitando que tomasse.

Vlad suspirou seu nome contra sua pele, e ela sentiu seus lábios sugando brandamente, até que por fim uma pontada de dor a percorreu quando lhe cravou as presas. Mas a penetrante dor foi breve e deliciosa de uma vez, e despertou nela uma quebra de onda de sensações similares ao sexo, com os dentes afundados em sua carne, a língua lhe acariciando a pele, e a boca sugando em sua garganta.

E então Vlad começou a mover-se, tendendo-a de costas e cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Seguia alimentando-se de seu sangue enquanto deslizava a mão por dentro de seu jeans.

—Vlad, não deveria te mover...

Mas Stormy não pôde continuar falando, porque os dedos masculinos se estavam deslizando em seu interior, e comprovando o excitada e úmida que estava. Por ele. Só por ele. Vlad a excitou com a mão, e ela separou mais as pernas, desejando o que só ele podia lhe dar.

Então ele encontrou o botão que pulsava e pedia sua atenção e o esfregou com o polegar de uma vez que continuava lhe sugando na garganta e a penetrava com os dedos.

Stormy teve um orgasmo tão potente que por um momento pensou que lhe arrancaria a carne dos ossos.

O orgasmo continuou enquanto ela gemia, tremia e se convulsionava. Arqueou as costas para a mão masculina e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ele continuava acariciando-a sem piedade.

Vlad a possuía por completo, com os dentes na garganta, e os dedos na vagina, sem lhe dar nem um momento de descanso, lançando-a em uma espiral de prazer que não diminuía, ao contrário, aumentava segundo a segundo, até lhe proporcionar um prazer quase insuportável. E inclusive a dor era a fonte de prazer. Mas era muito. Muito.

Por fim, as sensações alcançaram o clímax, Vlad retirou os dedos e depois as presas e deixou de beber dela para começar a lhe beijar o pescoço com uma ternura que era em si uma prece. E depois, deitou-se na cama de novo, sem soltá-la, e colocando-a a seu lado, abraçou-a.

Stormy tinha ficado debilitada pela potência do orgasmo e possivelmente também pelo sangue que ele tinha bebido de seu corpo. Ainda sentia os tremores do orgasmo, um orgasmo sobre-humano que não havia sentido nunca. Não era a primeira vez que compartilhavam sangue, mas Stormy sabia, por muito que o negasse que cada vez que ocorria, o vínculo entre eles se fazia mais potente e mais poderoso.

E apesar do risco que isso supunha, adorava. E o amava.

Com gesto preguiçoso, Stormy estirou os braços e cobriu ambos os corpos com a colcha. Viu uma mancha de sangue no abdômen do Vlad, mas não muito, e soube que seu sangue tinha servido para lhe devolver a vida. Vlad se salvaria.

Mas e ela? Seria capaz de salvar-se?

Sentia-se enjoada, esgotada e tremendamente débil, e de uma vez era consciente de que Vlad podia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Não resistiria.

Apoiou a cabeça no ombro masculino e se aconchegou contra ele.

—Obrigado, Vlad-sussurrou.

E ficou dormida em seus braços.

Quando Elisabeta deixou a casa onde estava Vlad se sentia doída e confusa.

Como tinha podido cravar uma adaga ao Vlad, a seu amado esposo? Não podia acreditá-lo! Mas com certeza ele se recuperaria. Depois de tudo era um vampiro.

Agora ela tinha que lutar com a complexidade de estar encarnada em um corpo humano outra vez, algo que só tinha conhecido em umas poucas ocasiões quando conseguia tomar o controle do corpo do Tempest. Agora habitava um corpo próprio que, embora Brooke tratava de recuperar, seus esforços não deixavam de ser, no mínimo, ridículos. Não supunha nenhuma ameaça.

Mas, céus, as sensações!

Aquele ataque de Tempest lhe tinha feito mal, a muito besta! O golpe que lhe tinha atirado, a dor na cara e o nariz sangrando. Ainda lhe doía, apesar de que no momento tinha passado. Não estava acostumada à dor física.

E agora havia também outras sensações, como o rugido que sentiu no estômago, e se deu conta de que era fome. Mas não estava segura do que devia fazer a respeito. Fazia muito, muito tempo que não tinha que ocupar-se de satisfazer as necessidades do mundo corpóreo. Mais de cinco séculos. Mas o que sim sabia era que podia ter acesso aos conhecimentos que Brooke tinha adquirido ao longo de sua vida, do mesmo modo que tinha utilizado os as informações armazenadas do Tempest.

A memória do Brooke lhe disse que tinha dinheiro no bolso e que havia um supermercado aberto vinte e quatro horas a uns três quilômetros de distância. Ali poderia comprar comida.

O passeio se fez eterno, e para quando chegou estava tão cansada que apenas ficavam forças para comer. Além disso, devia ocupar-se de outras necessidades mais básicas e graças às lembranças do Brooke foi capaz de utilizar os banheiros públicos do supermercado.

Aquilo lhe repugnou profundamente. Esqueceu-se dos aspectos menos agradáveis da existência física.

Quase deu um salto quando a terrina de porcelana no que se sentou pareceu cobrar vida assim que se levantou. Um forte jorro de água caiu automaticamente do interior e deixou a terrina tão limpa como estava antes de usá-lo. Ficou olhando ao objeto durante um longo momento, apertando o coração com a mão.

Depois, ao lavar as mãos, olhou-se ao espelho e viu que tinha uma cara agradável. Bastante atrativa, de fato. Passou-se as mãos pela juba castanha e a figura esbelta, embora débil, e sorriu.

Por último, retornou aos corredores do supermercado e procurou nas estantes algo de comer. A maioria dos objetos não tinham aspecto de comida: latas e caixas com bonitas imagens.

Com um suspiro desejou ser já um vampiro. Assim só teria que lhe chupar o sangue a um estúpido mortal e terminar com aquilo.

Um mortal como Tempest. Adoraria chupar a vida daquela malvada ladra de maridos. E o faria.

Mas agora precisava comer. Por fim encontrou um mostrador com comida preparada e o que viu lá lhe resultou mais comestível. Escolheu um sandwich de vitela, consciente de que precisava recuperar forças para voltar para a casa onde estava Vlad.

Quando por fim retornou ao lugar onde tinha deixado ferido a seu marido, era muito tarde, ou possivelmente muito cedo, a ponto de amanhecer. Tratou de abrir a porta, mas estava fechada.

Como se atrevia a deixá-la fora? Ainda não se deu conta de que não devia enfurecê-la? Por que a tratava assim?

Elisabeta estava cansada, e lhe doíam às pernas e as costas. Naquele momento só desejava uma cama quente e o forte corpo do Vlad abraçando-a, mas teve que conformar-se com uma parte de erva seca à esquerda da porta principal, sob um bordo. Ali se aconchegou no chão para descansar um momento. Mais tarde decidiria o que tinha que fazer. Quando se fizesse dia, pensou, encontraria a maneira de entrar na casa. Quando saísse o sol.

E Vlad não poderia detê-la.

Capítulo 12

Stormy permaneceu nos braços do Vlad, perguntando-se até onde podia chegar àquela loucura. Certo que Vlad ainda a desejava até certo ponto, apesar de que Elisabeta já não habitava no interior de seu corpo, embora o mais provável era que seu desejo estivesse alimentado pela necessidade de sangue. Stormy conhecia bem aos vampiros, e sabia que para eles o desejo sexual e a sede de sangue eram a mesma coisa. Além disso, estava o vínculo criado por ele quando bebeu de seu sangue.

E ela estava apaixonada por ele, algo que ele tinha que perceber cada vez que entrava em sua mente.

Deitada na cama e abraçando-o, Stormy procurou em sua mente mais lembranças do passado que tinham compartilhado, e comprovou com certa estranheza que estavam ali. Por quê? Acaso Vlad queria que agora recordasse o que lhe tinha feito esquecer?

Mas o motivo não importava. O importante era que estavam ali, esperando a que ela os recordasse. E mais importante ainda era que Stormy os necessitava para saber o que tinha ocorrido exatamente entre os dois tanto tempo atrás.

Quando Rhiannon e Roland deixaram o castelo do Vlad, Tempest tomou banho, colocou uma camisola e foi à cama onde Vlad estava curvado de lado, olhando-a e com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão. Estava nu, ao menos da cintura para cima. O resto de seu corpo ficava coberto pela colcha.

Stormy não sabia por que tinha ficado. Ficar não fazia mais que piorar a situação. Ali, em sua terra natal, Elisabeta era mais forte e tinha mais possibilidades de fazer-se com o controle de seu corpo.

Então, por que não tinha aceitado o convite de Rhiannon de ir-se com eles?

A resposta era simples, embora terrivelmente arriscada: estava-se apaixonando pelo Drácula. O que sem dúvida confirmava que estava louca. Que sentido tinha que uma mortal normal e comum se apaixonasse por um vampiro, e muito menos do próprio Drácula?

—Dá-te medo vir à cama, Tempest?

Tempest deixou a um lado suas meditações e se deu conta de que levava um par de minutos com os olhos pegos ao peito masculino.

—Deveria o ter?

—Tendo em conta onde terminou a última vez, não seria surpresa que o tivesse.

—Oh, isso-Tempest encolheu os ombros e tratou de conter o estremecimento ao recordar ter despertado à beira de um escarpado.

—Fechei as portas e as janelas-disse ele—. Esta vez não poderá ir mais longe que os limites desta habitação.

Stormy se aproximou da cama, e ele jogou a coberta para trás. A camisola que levava era como outros da cômoda, transparente, curta, só que este em vez de branca era negra.

Meteu-se na cama de costas, sem tocá-lo, cobriu-se e olhou o teto. Vlad se levantou para apagar o abajur da mesa de cabeceira e depois voltou a colocar-se como estava de lado. Mas não era justo. A habitação estava sumida na mais absoluta escuridão, e ela não podia ver nada, embora ele sim.

—Antes te equivocaste-disse ele—. Sobre desejar a Elisabeta e não a ti.

Algo percorreu o rosto feminino, e sua bochecha. Stormy pensou que era o dorso dos dedos.

—Sim? —disse com a voz entrecortada, quase sem respiração.

—Sim-os dedos descenderam pela mandíbula e depois a garganta—. Estava rodeado por lembranças do passado, Tempest: Dizer seu nome foi um lapso sem importância.

—Duvido muito-disse Stormy, consciente de que só o fazia para mantê-la ali o tempo suficiente de conseguir o que desejava.

Que não seria outra coisa que sua querida Elisabeta tomasse o controle de seu corpo.

—Só queria que tivéssemos mais tempo antes do alvorada, para lhe poder demonstrar isso a mão continuou deslizando-se devagar pelo peito e o decote, onde se deteve—. Agora só temos uns vinte minutos.

—Não acho que faríamos outra coisa se tivéssemos mais tempo.

—Não me rechaçaria.

—Não esteja tão seguro.

—Sei quando uma mulher me deseja Tempest.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—O que desejo e o que me convém são duas coisas muito distintas, Vlad. De fato, neste caso, são diametralmente opostas.

A mão masculina continuou deslizando-se em uma carícia quase imperceptível sobre o corpo feminino.

—Vinte minutos, né? Suponho que podemos falar-disse ela.

—É obvio.

Stormy se estirou de lado, embora mantendo uma prudente distancia.

—Me fale do Rhiannon. Há dito que você a transformou.

Vlad permaneceu em silencio durante um longo momento, e por um instante Stormy pensou que não obteria resposta. Mas por fim falou.

—Ela era uma dos Escolhidos. Já sabe o instinto tão forte que têm os vampiros de proteger-se mutuamente.

—Sim.

—E também sabe que para cada vampiro há um dos Escolhidos com quem o vínculo é inclusive mais forte.

Stormy assentiu na escuridão, sabendo que ele a via.

—E ela era sua escolhida?

—Sim. Percebi sua necessidade viajando perto do Egito e fui até ali. Era a filha do faraó, mas este tinha querido um filho e a considerava uma maldição dos deuses, um castigo por algum crime, imaginado ou real. Por isso a tirou do palácio e a mandou a ser educada e formada pelas sacerdotisas do Templo do Isis, mas nunca a deixavam sair dali, nem sequer quando estava doente. Era virtualmente uma prisioneira.

—Os Escolhido sempre morrem jovens se não forem transformados-murmurou ela—. Deve ter sido muito jovem quando notou os sintomas.

—Sim. O caso é que a levei dali. Estivemos a ponto de morrer quando outra organização interveio em nome das sacerdotisas. Entretanto, conseguimos escapar com vida. Disse-lhe quem era eu, no que ia se converter, e aceitou.

Stormy desejou poder ver o rosto masculino na escuridão, porque estava segura de que essa não era toda a história.

—Vi o vínculo de união entre os vampiros e seus escolhidos. É bastante forte.

—Sim.

—Inclusive se não tiverem uma relação sexual...

—Me está perguntando isso, Tempest?

Stormy se umedeceu os lábios, e baixou os olhos.

—Não. Referia-me a que deviam estar muito unidos.

—Assim é. E o estamos.

—E ainda, contudo estava disposto a romper esse vínculo pela Elisabeta.

Vlad não disse nada. E seu silêncio foi tão eloqüente como se o tivesse admitido abertamente.

Stormy se umedeceu os lábios e ficou um momento em silêncio, tratando de armar-se de coragem para expor a pergunta que ardia em sua mente. Os minutos passavam lentamente, e por fim, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e a soltou.

—Fará-me o amor quando ficar o sol esta noite?

Stormy esperou a resposta com os olhos fechados, mas esta não chegou. Depois, estirou-se de lado e o tocou.

—Vlad?

Nada. Provavelmente o sol já tinha saído no exterior e Vlad estava descansando. Provavelmente nem sequer tinha ouvido a pergunta. Ela nem sequer sabia qual era a resposta que queria ouvir nesse momento.

Que demônios, claro que sabia. Desejava-o. Ardia por ele, e a espera não estava servindo mais que para aumentar sua frustração e seu desejo.

Possivelmente deveria aceitar e render-se ao que ambos queriam; fazer o amor com ele e ver o que ocorria.

Possivelmente era o momento de deixar a um lado à lógica e escutar as demandas e desejos de seu próprio corpo.

Sim, era o momento.

Quando o sol se pôs, Stormy não tinha pregado o olho, mas estava preparada. Aquela seria sua última noite juntos, caso Vlad mantivesse sua palavra e a deixasse partir depois. Ela o desejava e sabia que poderia continuar vivendo sem ele se tivesse uma lembrança a qual sustentar-se no futuro.

Vlad elevou a cabeça dos travesseiros e se voltou a olhá-la. Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima, coberto até os ombros, que tinham ficado ao descoberto. Vlad os olhou, e depois olhou o pescoço.

Tragando saliva e amaldiçoando-se por estar tão nervosa, Stormy se obrigou a permanecer sem mover-se quando ele levantou o lençol e olhou debaixo.

Ela estava nua. Para ele. E agora ele sabia se não o tinha pressentido antes.

Vlad jogou as mantas para trás e ela rodou de lado, aconchegando-se ligeiramente em reação ao frio da habitação. Vlad não parecia capaz de apartar os olhos dela, que se deslizaram pela curva do quadril, e com o passar da coxa.

Pô-lhe uma mão no ombro e a deslizou pelo braço até a cintura. Stormy se estremeceu pelo contato. Depois, ele baixou um pouco mais a mão, tomou o quadril, e deslizou brandamente a palma sobre a coxa.

Vlad deixou a mão aí, mas voltou os olhos aos seios e por fim à cara feminina.

—Surpresa-a sussurrou, com a voz pastosa.

Vlad a empurrou ligeiramente até que ela se deitou de novo de costas e o corpo masculino se moveu com ela, lhe empurrando o peito com o seu para o colchão até que por fim tomou a boca. Stormy se abriu ao beijo e reagiu com paixão. As bocas se uniram e suas línguas se entrelaçaram, sugando e soltando-se, em um movimento que imitava o que iam fazer seus corpos pouco depois. Vlad a segurou pelo quadril e a colou contra ele enquanto se colocava entre suas pernas. Moveu-se contra ela, esfregando-a com sua ereção de uma vez que se alimentava de sua boca. Depois deslizou uma mão para baixo e lhe acariciou as dobras, sentindo a umidade provocada pela excitação.

—Tempest-sussurrou.

—Sim, Tempest, não Elisabeta. Recorda isso, Vlad. Está fazendo o amor comigo, não com ela.

Os dedos do Vlad a penetraram e ela conteve a respiração.

—Sei quem he é disse ele.

—Esperar e te desejar tanto foi uma tortura, Vlad-a sussurrou.

Ele a penetrou ainda mais com os dedos, beijou-a de novo e se deslizou para baixo para tomar um seio na boca e excitar o mamilo, que se endureceu. Stormy se estremeceu de prazer.

—Tome agora, Vlad-disse ela—. Agora.

—Quero que desfrute.

—Não acredito que isso seja nenhum problema-disse ela, movendo os quadris e esfregando-se contra seus dedos.

—Prometo-te que não o será.

Vlad se deslizou mais abaixo e, sem deixar de lhe acariciar os seios com as mãos, colocou a cabeça entre as pernas femininas e a saboreou ali, sugando profundamente. Stormy lhe segurou a cabeça com as mãos, mantendo-a ali, e Vlad tomou como o consentimento para possuí-la e apoderar-se dela por completo.

Vlad soube quando ela estava ao bordo do orgasmo e nesse momento se deteve e se apartou.

Ela gemeu de frustração e de desejo.

—Quero que te corra comigo dentro de ti-disse ele, e suas palavras soaram mais como uma ordem que uma petição—. Quero que alcance o orgasmo só quando eu te possua, em corpo, sangue e alma.

Stormy ofegava e tremia.

Vlad se colocou de novo sobre ela e se deslizou em seu interior. Stormy se esticou ligeiramente, e teve que acostumar-se a sua forma e tamanho, mas ele não trocou o ritmo. Penetrou-a profundamente uma e outra vez, e depois lhe elevou e separou os joelhos com as mãos, para afundar-se ainda mais em seu corpo.

Stormy gemeu, a ponto de pedir clemência. Mas se sentia dor, era uma dor deliciosa que não se podia distinguir do prazer mais intenso imaginável.

Vlad se retirou ligeiramente e a penetrou de novo, esta vez com mais força. E outra vez, mais depressa. O ritmo se acelerou e ela moveu os quadris para aceitá-lo, para seguir o ritmo do corpo masculino.

Stormy deslizou as mãos pelas costas fortes e o apertou contra ela, lhe cravando as unhas na carne.

—Mais forte Vlad-suplicou, olhando-o aos olhos—. Mais depressa.

Então ele pareceu perder por completo o controle e a penetrou com força.

Stormy lhe rodeou a cintura com as pernas unindo os tornozelos e elevou os quadris para cima, movendo-se para receber cada tranco. Sem saber como, era capaz de suportar a força com que ele a possuía, e queria mais.

Vlad deslizou as mãos por suas nádegas, e lhe elevou os quadris para poder penetrá-la inclusive mais profundamente e sujeitá-la contra cada um de seus movimentos.

E justo quando ela estava chegando ao topo do prazer, ele inclinou a cabeça para o pescoço feminino e mordeu, afundando as presas através do jugular e sugando o sangue de seu corpo enquanto continuava movendo-se com ela.

Quando ele se derramou nela, Stormy gritou seu nome, e ele a penetrou um par de vezes mais, enchendo-a com sua semente de uma vez que bebia de sua garganta.

Seguraram-se com força o um ao outro enquanto as convulsões de um orgasmo interminável dominavam ambos os corpos, e ambos tremiam com a força dos espasmos.

Foi então quando as pernas e os braços do Stormy começaram a debilitar-se e Vlad pareceu dar-se conta de que continuava sugando o sangue de sua garganta e ejaculando sêmen em seu corpo, e se deteve.

Debaixo dele, o corpo feminino se relaxou sobre o colchão. Com cuidado, Vlad saiu de seu corpo e se tendeu a seu lado, rodeando-a com seus braços e atraindo-a para ele.

—Agora é minha-lhe sussurrou lhe acariciando o cabelo com a mão.

Stormy não respondeu, não podia. Mas lhe ouviu. O que significava? O que lhe tinha feito?

Quanto momento tinha estado à mercê do orgasmo? Quanto sangue tinha bebido? Estava morrendo? Porque essa era a sensação que tinha.

Vlad lhe deu uns tapinhas na bochecha, devagar primeiro, depois com mais força.

—Tempest? Tempest abre os olhos. Olhe-me.

Tempest abriu os olhos. Sentiu-os abrir-se, mas ela não os abriu. Estava apanhada dentro, e de repente entendeu por que. O orgasmo, e possivelmente a perda de sangue, tinham-na debilitado, e agora era a outra quem tinha o controle.

—Não me chame pelo nome dessa zorra-disse com uma voz mais grave que a do Tempest.

Mas Tempest, debilitada e tremendo, apanhada dentro de seu próprio corpo, ouviu-o tudo.

—Elisabeta? —Vlad se tornou ligeiramente para trás.

—Sim, sou eu-lhe segurou a cara com as mãos e lhe beijou na boca—. Oh, Vlad, meu amor, ainda me quer? Diga-me que sim.

—Claro que sim-o sussurrou.

Por dentro Stormy sentiu que lhe partia o coração.

—Então encontra a forma de ter este corpo. Se não, morrerei.

—Estou tentando, Beta-lhe disse ele.

—Você foi quem começou tudo isto-lhe disse Elisabeta, em tom de recriminação, com dureza—. Você com seus feiticeiros e magos. Sabe o que foi estar apanhada entre dois mundos todos estes anos, sem poder retornar e sem poder continuar?

—Não era assim como tinha que ser, Beta-lhe assegurou ele—. Juro-te que nunca foi minha intenção...

—Agora sua intenção importa pouco. Já passou. Meu sofrimento, meu enterro em vida já passou. E agora você tem que terminar Vlad.

—Não sei onde encontrar o anel e o pergaminho com o rito-o disse.

—Então morrerei-disse ela, fechando os olhos.

—Não permitirei que isso ocorra pequena.

Uma lágrima se deslizou pela bochecha feminina.

—Promete-o?

—Prometo-lhe isso. Arrumarei-o, juro-lhe isso. Como é.

—Obrigado, Vlad. Obrigado-disse Elisabeta e o beijou.

—Agora quero que descanse. Durma e deixa que Tempest volte para seu corpo. Você espera minha chamada.

—Sim. Sim, Vlad, farei-o.

—Bom. Bom.

Elisabeta se desvaneceu, ou algo assim, e Stormy notou como recuperava pouco a pouco o controle. Mas aquela noite tinha aprendido algo, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Vlad amava a Elisabeta, e estava disposto a dizer e fazer algo, inclusive à custa da vida do Stormy, para recuperá-la.

A lembrança se desvaneceu e, nesse momento, Stormy tinha lágrimas nas bochechas. Agora sabia o que significava o que Vlad lhe tinha feito. Ao sugar seu sangue, Vlad tinha criado um vínculo entre eles inquebrável, e o tinha feito para mantê-la vulnerável a seu poder, a seu controle, até que conseguisse lhe roubar o corpo para sua querida esposa morta.

Agora entendia por que o amava tanto.

Stormy permaneceu com ele até a saída do sol, um sol que não pôde ver, mas que adivinhou ao notar a mudança nele. Tinha que sair dali e pensar.

Vlad não amava a ela, nunca a amaria. Céus, agora entendia o total domínio que ele exercia sobre ela. Ninguém podia despertar em seu corpo as sensações que despertava ele.

Por isso lhe havia dito que só alcançaria um orgasmo sendo possuída por ele em corpo, alma e sangue. Explicaria isso por que nunca tinha obtido um orgasmo com nenhum outro homem? O muito porco!

Stormy acendeu a vela e com cuidado retirou a vendagem que tinha colocado sobre a ferida do ventre masculino. Com surpresa comprovou como trocava a pele ao longo das bordas; como empalidecia e como as bordas se uniam lentamente. Também sabia que o corpo rechaçaria os pontos que lhe tinha posto em questão de dias, mas provavelmente seria penoso, inclusive doloroso, e com o desejo de querer lhe evitar inclusive isso, procurou as tesouras de sua bolsa e foi cortando cada ponto e arrancando os fios. Os diminutos buracos deixados pelos pontos se fecharam quase ao mesmo tempo em que tirou os fios.

Quando terminou, a ferida era virtualmente impossível de detectar. Uma fina linha vermelha marcava o lugar onde tinha estado, e em questão de uns poucos momentos, inclusive isso desapareceu.

Suspirando profundamente, Stormy o contemplou uns momentos antes de ir-se. Passou as mãos pelo peito musculoso e o ventre liso, acariciou-lhe os ombros. Seu corpo não era como o de outros vampiros, que em geral estavam acostumados a ser magros e robustos, inclusive fracos, devido provavelmente ao antígeno Beladona, que com o tempo estava acostumado a fazê-los débeis e doentios, sobre tudo quando sua transformação a vampiros demorava bastante tempo.

Provavelmente Vlad não sentiu os efeitos do antígeno quando o vampiro Anthar o transformou.

Sim, Anthar. Outra recordação na larga lista de lembranças daqueles dias na Romênia quando ele falou de suas verdadeiros origens. Vlad foi o ajudante de um homem sumério chamado Utnapishtim, um homem cujo nome ainda se conhecia na atualidade. Sua história foi à precursora da do Noé, o personagem bíblico, e segundo a lenda, Utnapishtim sobreviveu ao grande dilúvio enviado pelos deuses e foi concedido o dom da imortalidade. Parente do Vlad, este foi enviado a viver com ele como servente e companheiro.

Um dia, o grande rei Gilgamesh foi visitar ao ancião suplicando o segredo da imortalidade. Depois de ordenar ao Vlad que os deixasse sozinhos, Utnapishtim concedeu a petição ao rei, desobedecendo aos ditados dos deuses.

Mais adiante, um malvado homem chamado Anthar chegou à busca do Gilgamesh com escuras intenções. Ele também pediu ao ancião o segredo da imortalidade, mas este o negou. Anthar o obrigou a ponta de faca e depois o decapitou, deixando-o morto no chão e levando ao jovem Vlad cativo para que fosse seu escravo.

Vlad esteve prisioneiro do vampiro durante anos, fortalecendo-se para poder escapar algum dia. Quando Anthar decidiu que necessitava que seu escravo fosse como ele, quer dizer um vampiro, Vlad já era um jovem forte com uma saúde de ferro.

E por isso, quando foi transformado, tinha o mesmo aspecto que agora: musculoso, forte e belo.

Stormy lhe beijou o abdômen. Quis beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo, mas se deteve. Tinha coisas que fazer, e precisava encontrar a forma de livrar-se dele, de romper o vínculo e o poder que tinha sobre ela, e de pôr fim ao amor que a possuía. Ficando em pé, Stormy o cobriu de novo com a colcha.

Depois se levou a mão à garganta, às duas marcas diminutas que lhe tinha deixado, e seu corpo reagiu uma vez mais ao recordar as sensações que tinha despertado nela.

Mas não devia esquecer que a paixão que Vlad sentia por ela não era amor. Porque amava a Elisabeta, e estava disposto a trocar a vida do Stormy pela dela. Não devia esquecê-lo.

Com cuidado abriu a porta e fechou do exterior. Fez o mesmo com a porta do porão ao final das escadas e depois saiu da casa pela porta principal, assegurando-se de deixá-la fechada também. Tinha que voltar para a mansão Ateneu e formular um plano para capturar a Elisabeta e que Rhiannon realizasse nela o ritual.

Ao Vlad não gostaria. De fato, certamente não a perdoaria nunca.

Elisabeta estava ainda meio dormida sobre a erva quando um ruído despertou. O primeiro que pensou foi que era Vlad, que saía a procurá-la, lhe pedir perdão por seu comportamento e lhe dizer o muito que a amava.

Mas em seguida se deu conta de que não podia ser Vlad. O sol já tinha saído pelo horizonte.

Então a viu, e sua ira se converteu em autêntica fúria.

Era ela! Tempest. Tinha passado a noite com seu marido. Sim, tinha-o sabido desde o começo. Vlad estava apaixonado por ela, e muito confuso para dar-se conta de que a atração que sentia por ela se devia unicamente a que ela, Elisabeta, tinha estado dentro de seu corpo.

—Vou ter que matá-la-disse em voz baixa—. É a única maneira.

Elisabeta se levantou e a seguiu pelo atalho com os punhos apertados, mas aos poucos passos estava enjoada e lhe tremiam os joelhos. Apertou-se uma mão contra a frente, fechou os olhos e apoiou uma mão em uma árvore para não cair.

Que lhe ocorria? Possivelmente estava ainda muito fraca naquele corpo do Brooke ao que ainda não se adaptou.

Em seguida se deu conta de que não estava em condições de matar ao Tempest só com suas mãos. E recordou como Tempest se voltou e lhe tinha atirado uma patada em toda a mandíbula. Ela não tinha nenhuma experiência no combate físico, e necessitaria uma ajuda. Uma arma.

Olhou a seu redor e viu a arma perfeita: uma pedra maior que um laranja, lisa e redonda. Agachou-se a recolhê-la e depois saiu com passos acelerados detrás do Tempest. Provavelmente se dirigia para a mansão Ateneu, e embora Elisabeta não conhecia o lugar, Brooke o conhecia perfeitamente e ela se converteu em uma perita em fuçar em sua mente para obter informação.

Deixou o atalho e atravessou o pinheiral com a esperança de interceptar ao Tempest. Ao sair pelo outro lado, viu o atalho que estava a uns escassos metros do bosque e, ocultando-se depois de umas árvores, esperou.

Minutos depois, Tempest apareceu pelo atalho, com passos rápidos e expressão preocupada no rosto. Elisabeta sabia que devia pega-la despreparada, e por isso se manteve escondida até que Tempest passou. Então, com passos rápidos e sigilosos foi atrás dela pelo terreno ligeiramente elevado que bordejava o atalho com a arma escolhida na mão. Elevou a pedra com ambas as mãos, segurando-a por cima da cabeça, e se lançou contra Tempest.

Tempest se voltou no último momento e se tornou para um lado. A pedra lhe golpeou o ombro em lugar do crânio, e embora o golpe não foi letal, Stormy deixou escapar uma exclamação de dor e caiu de lado, aterrissando no chão com um impacto seco que deve ter doído tanto como o golpe.

Furiosa, Elisabeta elevou de novo a pedra, mas Tempest moveu as pernas em um arco que levantou os pés da Elisabeta do chão.

A mulher caiu com força e se golpeou a cabeça contra a mesma rocha que acabava de utilizar para tentar esmagar a do Tempest.

Capítulo 13

Stormy ficou de pé com uma mão no ombro e a sensação de ter sido atropelada por um trem de carga.

—Que demônios te passa, chata psicopata?

A mulher que estava no chão não respondeu, e Tempest se aproximou dela com cautela, mas não muito preocupada.

—Um ataque surpresa, né? Essa não é uma forma muito digna de brigar, Elisabeta.

A mulher não respondeu, e Stormy viu as manchas de sangue na rocha junto à cabeça da mulher.

—Vá, golpeaste-te com isso, né?

Empurrou-a com o pé, e esta vez era o corpo do Brooke, não da Elisabeta. Elisabeta estava inconsciente.

Suspirando, e reprimindo o desejo de chutar a muito traidora pelo golpe no ombro, Stormy lhe arrancou o anel de rubi do dedo e depois rebuscou nos bolsos, onde encontrou o pergaminho.

Meteu-se o anel e o pergaminho na mochila, pegou o celular e chamou à mansão Ateneu.

Ao entardecer, Stormy vigiava à mulher que jazia inconsciente na cama do Brooke, na mansão Ateneu. Lupe, Melina e ela levavam todo o dia alternando-se, à espera que chegasse Rhiannon para realizar o ritual. Mas se a alma da Beta não ficava logo livre, Stormy morreria com ela.

Nesse momento a paciente abriu os olhos, uns olhos grandes e azuis, que eram os olhos do Brooke, não da Elisabeta.

—Não pensei... Que seria assim-balbuciou Brooke em um sussurro.

Stormy se inclinou para frente e lhe segurou uma mão.

—Sei. Sei pelo que está passando, me acredite. E faremos todo o possível para tirá-la de ti, Brooke, prometo-lhe isso.

Brooke fechou os olhos.

—Quer... Quer...

—O que, Brooke? O que é o que quer?

—Quer-te morta.

Stormy já sabia, mas ao ouvi-lo sentiu um estremecimento que lhe percorreu a coluna vertebral. Entretanto, não foi o mesmo tipo de estremecimento que sentiu um décima de segundo depois quando a mão do Brooke lhe apertou com mais força a sua, e a outra a segurou pela cabeça aproximando-a de sua cara.

—E te verei morta, prometo-lhe isso. Vlad é meu.

Os olhos que se cravavam nos de Stormy agora eram negros. Stormy escapou dela.

—De momento te está custando, verdade Elisabeta? Queria me abrir à cabeça com uma pedra, e foste você a que terminou com uma brecha. E me acredite, não vai a nenhuma parte.

—Vlad me salvará. Quer-me.

—Sim, claro. E você quer a ele, não? Por isso tentou matá-lo ontem à noite lhe cravando uma faca no ventre.

—Não, não queria matá-lo. Ele não pode morrer. É um vampiro, é imortal.

—A imortalidade não existe. Os vampiros também morrem embora lhes custe um pouco mais que a nós-Stormy segurou com força a munheca da Elisabeta e a retorceu—. Se voltar a me fazer danifico te matarei. Entendeste-o? Matarei-te, e que seja o que os deuses queiram.

Beta piscou, fez uma careta de dor e olhou ao Stormy com expressão repentinamente inocente.

—De verdade me mataria? —perguntou.

—Sem nenhum gênero de dúvidas. Hoje tinha que ter levantado essa pedra e te abrir o crânio. Se não o fiz, é por que...

—Porque Melina lhe impediu de fazer isso-disse Beta com vozinha de menina assustada e lágrimas nas bochechas—. Faz-me mal.

Elisabeta mentia. Não tinha sido isso o que tinha ocorrido. Foi ela quem chamou a Melina e lhe pediu que as fosse buscar com um carro para levar a Elisabeta de volta à mansão. Que interesse podia ter em acusá-la de algo que não era certo estando as duas sós na habitação?

Um décimo de segundo depois, Stormy soube a razão, ao ouvir a voz do Vlad a suas costas.

—Solta-a, Tempest.

Tempest, que já a estava soltando, levantou-se e se voltou a olhá-lo.

—Graças a Deus que vieste Vlad-disse Elisabeta da cama.

Estupendo. Agora Vlad tinha ouvido sua ameaça, e provavelmente também a confissão de intenção de assassinato.

—Tentou me matar! —continuou a muito zorra soluçando da cama—. Esta manhã, quando te deixou, tentei falar com ela, Vlad, mas me atacou! —choramingou, com um fio de lágrimas de crocodilo pelas bochechas.

Stormy baixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. Vlad passou junto a ela, em linha reta para a atriz que jazia na cama, e se inclinou sobre ela para ver a ferida na cabeça de sua amada.

—Tempest, é isso certo? —perguntou incorporando-se e olhando ao Stormy.

Stormy abriu a boca para negar tudo e lhe dar uma explicação completa do ocorrido, mas se interrompeu. Inclinou a cabeça a um lado.

—Para que vou me incomodar? De todos os modos vais acreditar o que te diga esta zorra psicótica, inclusive depois de que te cravasse uma faca nas tripas e te deixasse morrer sangrando. Inclusive depois de te haver dado meu sangue para te salvar a vida. Para que vou me incomodar? —repetiu.

—Tempest...

Stormy elevou a palma da mão e sorriu com amargura ante a ironia da situação.

—Passo deste rolo. E de ti também, Vlad-disse, e saiu da habitação dando uma portada.

A metade do corredor se encontrou com o Rhiannon, mas não a saudou, seguiu caminhando.

—Espera! —disse esta.

Ao ver que Stormy não se detinha, Rhiannon trocou de direção e saiu atrás dela.

—Stormy, aonde vai?

—A recolher minhas coisas. Vou-me. Já a trouxe aqui, certo? Tenho o anel e o pergaminho-tirou ambos os objetos do bolso e os pôs na mão do Rhiannon—. Faz o que tenha que fazer, exorciza-a ou manda-a ao inferno, importa-me um nada. Mas terá que te enfrentar ao Vlad, porque não a deixará partir tão facilmente, isso lhe garanto. Eu já não tenho motivos para seguir aqui. E amanhã pela manhã se me acordar saberei que funcionou. E se não, por isso, suponho que não. Pelo que estou segura é que não vou passar o que podem ser as últimas horas de minha vida vendo o Vlad adular a essa lunática sanguinária.

—Stormy, não faça isto.

Stormy se deteve. Estava na porta de seu dormitório, mas antes de entrar olhou ao Rhiannon, apesar de que isso significasse revelar as lágrimas que se amontoavam em seus olhos.

—Obrigado por querer me ajudar. Estou em dívida contigo.

—Me dê obrigado quando tiver terminado, se o consigo.

—Espero ter essa oportunidade, Rhiannon-disse Stormy e pestanejou para secar as lágrimas—. Isto se está pondo asquerosamente sentimental. Vai à habitação do Brooke antes que Vlad tenha a oportunidade de levar-se a sua patética esposa daqui.

—É patética, verdade?

—É sanguinária, egoísta, violenta e está louca. Mas o pior de tudo é que é uma queixosa.

Rhiannon esboçou um sorriso.

—Isso foi o primeiro que pensei eu também. Não trocou. Adeus, Stormy.

E dando meia volta, dirigiu-se ao quarto do Brooke.

Vlad estava sentado junto à Elisabeta. Desejava poder curá-la, e lhe destroçava vê-la sofrer assim.

Rhiannon entrou na habitação e se sentou no lado oposto da cama.

—Olá, Vlad. Surpreende-me que as mulheres de Ateneu lhe tenham deixado entrar.

—A que chamam Lupe tentou impedi-lo.

—Oh. Ainda segue viva? —perguntou Rhiannon com um sorriso a que Vlad não pôde evitar responder com outra.

—Claro que sim.

Vlad ficou em pé e a abraçou, temendo uma reação fria por parte do Rhiannon, mas não foi assim.

Rhiannon o abraçou a sua vez. Passasse o que passasse eles, o vínculo entre ambos era forte, sempre o tinha sido, e sempre o seria.

—Passou muito tempo-disse ele.

—Sim, muito, e temo que este abraço não dure, Vlad. É possível que terminemos em lados opostos.

—Oxalá não seja esse o caso-disse ele, olhando-a aos olhos—. À margem do que te diga depois, Rhiannon, inclusive se me vejo obrigado a te destruir, quero que saiba que te quero.

—E eu a ti. Quererei-te inclusive quando te estiver matando, Vlad.

Vlad assentiu.

—Entendido.

Rhiannon olhou a Elisabeta.

—Melina diz que a ferida da cabeça não é grave.

—Não confie neles, Vlad-suplicou Elisabeta da cama—. Mentem. Querem que morra.

—Isso é certo-disse Rhiannon—. Queremos que morra, mas não queremos que Tempest morra, e tampouco temos direito a executar ao Brooke, embora provavelmente depois o façam suas queridas irmãs.

—Não poderá salvar ao Brooke-disse Elisabeta—. Agora este é meu corpo.

Rhiannon suspirou e fechou os olhos com paciência.

—Importa-te que falemos no corredor, Vlad? Está-me acabando a paciência.

Elisabeta tratou de segurar as mãos do Vlad.

—Não vá, Vlad! Não me deixe!

—Tranqüila, descansa, aqui está a salvo.

Os dois vampiros saíram ao corredor e Rhiannon lhe contou o que realmente tinha passado no atalho, desmentindo a versão da Elisabeta.

—Ao menos estão as duas bem-disse ele fechando os olhos.

As outras duas mulheres se aproximaram pelo corredor e se uniram a eles junto à porta da habitação.

—Não estão bem-disse Melina—. Brooke corre perigo de morrer, e Elisabeta está doente. Não é a ferida, é algo mais.

—Temo-me que sei o que é-disse Vlad baixando a cabeça.

—E eu também-disse Rhiannon—. O percebo daqui. É o antígeno Beladona. A está matando.

Melina franziu o cenho.

—Mas é impossível, Brooke não é uma dos Escolhidos.

—Não, mas Elisabeta sim-disse Vlad.

—E se o passou ao Brooke? —perguntou Melina—. O transmitiu a outro corpo? É isso possível?

—Não sei como ocorreu, mas assim é-disse Vlad—. O antígeno é diferente nela, está alterado.

Rhiannon assentiu.

—Está em um corpo que não estava preparado para alojá-lo —explicou Rhiannon —. Segundo o que tenho lido em textos antigos os receptores do antígeno têm um antepassado comum. Dizem que é você, Vlad, mas suspeito que se remonta a muito mais atrás.

—Ao Utnapishtim-disse Vlad em voz baixa—. O primeiro imortal. Eu fui seu criado, mas também um parente longínquo.

—Embora não estou segura de que tenha que ser um descendente de sangue-continuou Rhiannon.

—O que outro tipo de descendente pode ser? —perguntou Melina.

Rhiannon a olhou aos olhos.

—Uma encarnação futura da mesma alma-disse—. Todos nós temos uma alma matriz comum. Algo assim como um ser superior. Quando morremos, voltamos a nos fundir com esse ser superior, para compartilhar com ele a sabedoria e a experiência de nossa vida mortal. Sua força e sabedoria aumenta, e de uma vez desprende partes que vivem outra vida.

—E o que ocorre, Rhiannon, se essa fusão não se der? —perguntou Vlad.

Rhiannon encolheu os ombros.

—Eu tenho a suspeita de que cada encarnação futura é menos completa que a anterior, porque lhe falta uma parte de seu passado espiritual que é o que a faria completa.

Vlad franziu o cenho.

—O que acha que supõe isso para nós, Rhiannon? Nunca nos havemos... fundido.

—Tenho minhas teorias ao respeito-sussurrou ela—, mas acredito que é uma conclusão a que tem que chegar cada um por si só.

Vlad baixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a lentamente.

—O que vamos fazer para ajudar a Elisabeta?

—Acredito que já conhece a resposta, Vlad-Rhiannon lhe pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros—. Têm que exorcizá-la. Temos que liberar sua alma da influência do anel, para que possa continuar ao outro lado e fundir-se com seu ser superior, algo que devia ter feito faz tempo.

—Poderíamos transformá-la-sugeriu Vlad.

—Sinceramente, Vlad, não sei nem como te ocorre semelhante despropósito. Sabe perfeitamente que Beta está louca. Não pode lhe dar o poder de um vampiro e deixá-la solta no mundo dos mortais. Seria um grande perigo, e ao final terminaríamos tendo que destruí-la.

Rhiannon suspirou, e ao ver que Vlad não argumentava nada em contra nem tratava de defender a sua esposa, continuou.

—Além disso, terá que considerar algo mais. A menos que liberemos a Elisabeta todos seus descendentes espirituais morrerão. Assim se determinou no feitiço. E sabe o que isso significa Vlad. Stormy, a única inocente em todo este assunto, morrerá. Esta noite, Vlad. Esta noite a meia-noite.

Vlad abriu os olhos, entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas os fechou de novo, repensando suas palavras.

—Então terei que encontrar a forma de salvar a Elisabeta antes disso.

—Vlad? O que... Que demônios te passa?

Rhiannon o olhava como se não o tivesse visto em sua vida, mas Vlad não podia lhe dizer a verdade, mesmo mentalmente, sem arriscar-se.

—Quero falar com o Tempest-disse—. Onde está?

Lupe, que tinha estado calada até então, olhou-o com preocupação.

—Acreditava que sabia. Foi-se.

Vlad piscou perplexo.

—Foi-se?

—Diz que isto já não é assunto dela, Vlad-disse Rhiannon—. Estava furiosa, contigo, suponho.

—Vi-a em sua habitação, recolhendo suas coisas-acrescentou Lupe.

Vlad saiu correndo pelo corredor ao dormitório do Tempest. Abriu a porta de par em par, mas estava vazio. Depois abriu o armário, o banheiro, mas tudo estava vazio, e não ficava nem rastro de sua presença, só seu aroma. Só sua essência flutuando no ar.

Vlad baixou correndo as escadas e saiu pela porta principal. Fora comprovou que o carro do Tempest tampouco estava. Só ficava um rastro de pó. Devia haver-se ido fazia um momento.

—Vlad! —gritou Rhiannon.

Vlad retornou ao dormitório do Brooke, cuja porta estava aberta. As outras três mulheres, Rhiannon, Melina e Lupe, estavam dentro.

—Tinha razão. Lupe, Tempest se foi.

—Sim, e agora podemos ter um problema de verdade-disse Rhiannon e, fazendo-se a um lado deixou ver a cama vazia—. Porque Elisabeta também se foi-disse, retorcendo-as mãos com os olhos fechados.

—Mas faz um momento estava com a orelha pega na porta, nos escutando! —exclamou Vlad.

Rhiannon elevou as sobrancelhas e o olhou aos olhos.

—É isso certo. Por isso há...?

—Agora não. Rhiannon-Vlad fechou os olhos—. Têm que as encontrar. E não temos muito tempo.

Capítulo 14

Elisabeta se tinha arrastado desde a cama até a porta, pegando o ouvido à madeira para escutar o que estavam dizendo ao outro lado. Assim tinha sido como tinha descoberto que necessitava a loira queria lhe arrebatar a seu marido, porque segundo as palavras do Rhiannon, ela mesma a necessitava.

Necessitava seu corpo. Ainda seguiam falando do outro lado da porta quando Elisabeta fugiu. No momento em que Rhiannon declarou que a única solução era exorcizá-la e matá-la, Elisabeta decidiu que devia ficar longe daquelas harpias.

O corpo que tinha agora, que tinha arrebatado ao Brooke estava se debilitando, e por fim entendeu o motivo. Por culpa do antígeno Beladona, é obvio. Embora era mais que isso. O corpo do Brooke não era para ela, e nele não conseguiria sobreviver muito mais tempo. Por isso necessitava o corpo do Tempest.

Mas como? Tempest lhe tinha tirado o anel e o pergaminho.

Em primeiro lugar sabia que tinha que ir-se dali antes que aquelas víboras a matassem definitivamente. Inclusive se Vlad tratava de protegê-la, não poderia enfrentar a todas elas. E a vampiresa Rhiannon, estava segura, era uma poderosa inimiga.

Escapar tão debilitada como estava teria sido mais difícil se não tivesse podido pinçar na memória do Brooke em busca de uma solução. Brooke conhecia o lugar como a palma de sua mão, e sobre tudo sabia onde se guardavam as armas, as armas que ela necessitava para derrotar ao Tempest.

O corpo da mulher era débil, mas ainda servia. Elisabeta foi à janela, abriu-a e se deslizou parede abaixo, ao igual à Brooke fazia muitas vezes antes. Depois rodeou a casa pela parte posterior e penetrou ao vestíbulo principal sem ser vista. Todos estavam no primeiro andar, planejando sua destruição. Os muito porcos.

Elisabeta chegou à habitação onde se armazenavam as armas e, depois de colocar o código no painel de segurança para abrir a porta, pegou um revólver, uma caixa de munição e uma faca pequena de fio duplo que colocou no cós dos jeans que levava.

Depois correu para a porta e se escondeu detrás de um arbusto bem a tempo de ver um reluzente carro negro deter-se diante da porta principal. Escondida atrás do arbusto, Elisabeta viu como o porta-malas do carro se abria e uma mulher desembarcava do carro e corria para as escadas do alpendre.

Era Tempest, quem se apressou a recolher uma mala e uma bolsa de viagem do último degrau.

Tempest se ia?

Não. Ela não podia perdê-la. E se não a encontrava de novo a tempo?

Tomando uma rápida decisão, Beta correu até o carro enquanto Tempest estava de costas a ela e se ocultou nos assentos de atrás, agachada no chão com a esperança de que a zorra não olhasse ali antes de ir-se.

Em silêncio, sem mover-se e quase sem respirar, Elisabeta esperou.

Notou o movimento do veículo quando Tempest colocou a bagagem no porta-malas, e depois o golpe ao fechá-lo. A seguir a sentiu abrir a porta do condutor, montar-se, e pouco depois se estavam movendo.

Elisabeta não sabia o que ia fazer. Provavelmente esperar até chegar a algum lugar protegido. Tempest tinha o anel e o pergaminho, e sem dúvida se o ritual tinha funcionado uma vez, voltaria a funcionar agora. Quão único tinha que fazer era submeter à loira o momento suficiente para lhe pôr o dedo no anel e realizar o rito para transferir sua alma ao corpo do Tempest. Assim se desfaria para sempre dela.

Elisabeta voltaria a recuperar suas forças, e Vlad seria dela.

Com cuidado, acomodou-se no chão do veículo, apoiou a cabeça no respaldo do assento dianteiro e fechou os olhos.

Enquanto conduzia, Stormy tratava de apartar ao Vlad de sua mente, mas não podia. Quanto mais tentava não pensar nele, mais invadia ele sua alma. Lembranças do passado juntos, lembranças tanto tempo esquecidas de uns dias proibidos compartilhados com ele na Romênia, esperavam a ser descobertos por ela. Por isso, em lugar de seguir pensando em seu amor não correspondido, por não mencionar sua iminente morte, deixou que fluíssem até sua consciência e recordou.

—Não está bem, verdade? —perguntou Vlad enquanto conduzia pelos caminhos poeirentos e serpenteantes da Romênia.

—Estou bem-respondeu ela, embora não era certo.

Era Elisabeta. A presença da mulher ali era mais forte, e a luta constante por manter o controle de seu corpo estava esgotando ao Stormy.

—Está pálida-disse Vlad.

Mais preocupado pela Elisabeta que por ela, pensou Stormy.

—Você também-disse ela; tratando de fazer uma brincadeira.

—Seguro que poderá suportar esta excursão?

—Quando se não agora? —perguntou ela—. Segue conduzindo, Vlad. Me leve a castelo do Drácula.

Vlad deteve o carro e desceu.

—Temo-me que em carro só podemos chegar até aqui.

Estavam ao pé de um elevado pico, e o caminho de acesso era virtualmente vertical. No topo, envolto em bruma e escuridão, Stormy mal pôde adivinhar a silhueta do que podia ser um castelo.

Stormy suspirou, temendo não ter a força suficiente para subir até o topo. Mas então Vlad a olhou.

—Venha, Tempest. Me rodeie o pescoço com os braços.

Stormy franziu o cenho, pensando que não era o momento nem o lugar, mas obedeceu.

—Segure-se-sussurrou ele, levantando-a no ar.

De repente, houve um movimento tão rápido que Stormy quase não teve tempo de absorvê-lo, e muito menos de segui-lo. Segundos depois, Vlad a deixava de novo no chão. Felizmente continuou segurando-a pela cintura, porque os joelhos não a sustentavam. Dobraram-se assim que tentou ficar em pé, e o enjôo de antes se multiplicou por mil.

Stormy lhe apertou a cabeça com as mãos de uma vez que tratava de enfocar a vista.

—Que demônios foi isso? —perguntou ela.

—Não me pareceu que estivesse em condições de subir sozinha-disse ele—. E, além disso, não era necessário. Já chegamos.

Franzindo o cenho, Stormy olhou a seu redor. Em realidade não era um castelo, eram um montão de ruínas, um montão de enormes blocos de pedra milenares, empilhados uns sobre outros formando paredes que a erosão tinha ido desgastando. Entre eles se abria um caminho, e alguém tinha colocado um corrimão moderno, provavelmente para proteger aos turistas do que seria uma queda mortal.

—É isto? Acreditava que o castelo de Drácula era grande e mais sofisticado, por não dizer em muito melhor estado de conservação.

—Isso é o castelo do Bran. Eu quase não vivi ali, mas aos turistas adoram. Eu vivia aqui, no castelo do Poenari, embora já fica pouco que ver, temo-me.

—É seguro?

—Venha.

Vlad tomou a mão, não por ela, recordou-se Stormy uma vez mais, a não ser para evitar que caísse e não pudesse salvar a sua querida Elisabeta. Foram para a parte mais alta do castelo, uma torre redonda e Vlad foi assinalando onde tinham estado antigamente os pátios, as quadras e os jardins.

Ao Stormy não resultava nem vagamente familiar, mas por fim suspirou e lhe tocou o ombro.

—Vlad, onde está a torre? O lugar onde morreu?

Ele se deteve e baixou a cabeça.

—Acha que te resultará muito duro? Se o preferir, posso ir sozinha-disse ela.

—Não. Estou bem. Vamos.

Vlad tomou a mão e a levou por um atalho através das pedras em ruínas, e se deteve por fim junto a outras ruínas.

—Vê aquela torre? —perguntou, assinalando com uma mão—. Segundo a lenda, aqui é onde morreu. Dizem que se lançou ao vazio ao saber que se aproximavam os turcos, para evitar ser feita prisioneira. Mas como sabe isso não foi exatamente o que ocorreu.

—Suponho que isso a converte em uma figura histórica e heróica-disse Stormy.

—Sim, mas a torre a que me refiro estava aqui-disse ele, assinalando um estreito círculo de pedra, de apenas um metro e meio de altura—. Esta era a torre onde eu vivia. Meus aposentos estavam na parte superior.

Stormy se aproximou da base circular, a um ponto que ficava apenas a uns metros de uma queda vertical. Ia se aproximar da borda, mas Vlad a segurou pelos ombros.

—Cuidado. O terreno é bastante instável.

Segurando-a, Vlad avançou um pouco mais para a borda e se deteve. Stormy olhou para baixo, para a bruma que parecia não ter fim. E então, um vento abriu e dissipou as brumas do fundo, e ela alcançou a ver até o pequeno arroio que descendia sobre as rochas e penhascos mais abaixo.

Então o sentiu: a poderosa sensação de seu corpo ao cair precipitadamente. A sensação da gravidade, de vôo. O silêncio mortal de sua queda. Sentiu também os descompassados pulsados de seu coração, e o doloroso impacto, além de toda resistência física, explorando em cada parte de seu corpo. Segundos depois, tudo se desvaneceu e não ficou mais que um bendito alívio que a envolvia. Sentiu que expulsava com força o fôlego. O último fôlego. E sorriu ao morrer. Por fim, pensou. Paz. O ponto final a tanto sofrimento. Por fim. Acabou-se.

—Tempest!

Stormy piscou e abriu os olhos lentamente para encontrar-se deitada no chão, sustentada entre os braços do Vlad, que a sacudia.

—Tempest, me diga algo. Pelo amor dos deuses...

—Estou bem-conseguiu balbuciar ela—. Estou bem.

—Ainda bem-disse ele, e a abraçou com força, ajoelhado a seu lado, e lhe acariciando o cabelo.

Por um momento, Stormy quase se permitiu acreditar que ele a queria. Quase.

—O que te passou? —perguntou ele.

Stormy se apoiou contra ele e fechou os olhos.

—Acredito que era ela, Elisabeta. Senti o que sentiu ao cair ao vazio, Vlad. E não era horrível. Bom, houve dor quando se deu contra as rochas, mas foi muito breve, e nada em comparação com a dor que sentia antes. A dor emocional, uma dor que a estava matando. Mas deixou de sofrer, Vlad. Ao morrer, o que a embargou foi uma profunda sensação de alívio. Beta não queria seguir sofrendo.

—E, entretanto continuou fazendo-o, não?

—Acredito que ainda segue sofrendo, Vlad. A mulher que senti nessas lembranças é uma jovem doce e agradável. É inocente e ingênua, muito débil e com muita necessidade de afeto. E sofre quase todo o tempo. Não tem nada que ver com a de agora, que é cruel, malvada e violenta. Não estou segura de que se trate da mesma mulher.

—Ou possivelmente sim. Possivelmente esta é no que se converteu por minha culpa-Vlad baixou a cabeça—. Possivelmente Rhiannon tenha razão. O ritual que encarreguei aos magos foi um engano.

—Temo que nisso tem razão.

—Céus, o que lhe tenho feito?

Stormy se levantou, apartando o cabelo da cara.

—Possivelmente Rhiannon tinha razão. Temos que encontrar a maneira de exorcizá-la. De deixá-la livre.

Vlad a olhou com um brilho de raiva nos olhos.

—Quer dizer matá-la.

—Vlad, não está viva.

—Oh, é claro que está viva. Agora a vejo em ti. Inclusive agora, a vejo. Está tentando me falar através de ti, verdade, Tempest?

Stormy se esticou e apertou a mandíbula.

—Sim, desde que... —mas não terminou a frase—. Não sei quanto tempo mais poderei continuar contendo-a. É exaustivo.

—Você também sofre pelo que fiz-disse ele.

—Os remorsos não resolverão nada-disse Tempest—. E eu não posso continuar assim, Vlad. Não por muito tempo. Ao menos quando não estou contigo, permanece entorpecida, dormida. Mas aqui...

Vlad suspirou com impaciência, e possivelmente raiva e frustração. Ainda continuava alimentando a esperança de que Stormy recordasse de repente e se convertesse na mulher que ele desejava. Entretanto, ela só queria encontrar a forma de livrar-se dela.

E também o convencer de que a amava.

Stormy tragou saliva.

—Quer me levar a sua tumba?

—Está segura de que tem forças para suportá-lo?

—Não, mas quero fazê-lo.

—Não o faça por mim, Tempest.

—Não, faço-o por ela, Vlad. Parte de mim a quer tanto como você. Ao menos à mulher que era não à presença que me persegue continuamente.

—É uma mulher generosa.

Stormy endureceu o olhar.

—Quero ajudá-la fazendo-a livre, não devolvendo-a de novo ao mundo dos vivos.

As feições masculinas se endureceram, mas Vlad ficou em pé e lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

—Não fica muito tempo.

—Não-disse ela e lhe deslizou os braços pelo pescoço—. Então, não percamos mais tempo.

Vlad assentiu e os dois se perderam em um redemoinho na noite.

Stormy saiu de suas lembranças. Tinha a sensação de que o tinha recordado virtualmente tudo. Agora sabia quando se apaixonou por ele, e por que tinha estado tanto tempo a sua mercê. Pela Elisabeta, não por ela. Vlad nunca a tinha amado.

E nunca a amaria.

—Não há motivo para acreditar que lhes ocorreu algo horrível-disse Rhiannon pela enésima vez.

Mas era exatamente o que acreditava Vlad, e se culpava por isso.

Melina estava marcando uma vez mais o número do celular do Tempest, mas só conseguia ficar em contato com sua caixa de mensagens.

—Mas você pode encontrá-la, Vlad-disse Rhiannon.

Ele olhou ao Rhiannon, franzindo o cenho.

—Não sei. Meu vínculo com a Elisabeta não é tão forte como...

—Não me refiro a Elisabeta, Vlad. Pelo amor dos deuses, quer deixar de pensar nela um momento? Tão obcecado está? Refiro-me a Stormy. Acha que não posso cheirá-la em ti? —espetou-lhe Rhiannon—. Bebeste seu sangue, e mais de uma vez. Seu aroma e sua essência seguem vivos em ti, e o vínculo criado entre os dois é muito potente. É a pessoa mais indicada para localizá-la.

—Vou busca-las-disse Vlad—. É provável que Tempest volte para casa, a sua mansão do Easton. Irei e...

—Ainda não-disse Rhiannon, e olhou a Melina e Lupe—. Alguma das duas conhece a arte da adivinhação física?

—Eu-disse Lupe.

—Então faça com um mapa e um pêndulo e tenta localizar as duas-depois se voltou para o Vlad—. Você vem comigo, temos muito que fazer.

Vlad a seguiu até uma habitação cheia de esculturas e velas. Parecia um templo espiritual, com enormes travesseiros de cetim repartidas pelo chão. Rhiannon lhe indicou uma para que se sentasse e depois fechou a porta atrás deles.

Situando-se no centro da sala, Rhiannon girou lentamente em um círculo com a mão estendida e uma a uma as velas se acenderam.

—Deite e relaxe-lhe disse ela.

Vlad a obedeceu, impressionado.

—Escuta só minha voz-continuou Rhiannon em um tom mais grave e profundo—. Não pense em nada e concentra toda sua atenção em minha voz. Em minhas palavras, só em minhas palavras.

—Tentarei.

—Mantenha os olhos abertos, escolhe uma vela e te concentre em sua chama. Note em como dança e como se move, note em como se derrete a cera. Está vendo, Vlad?

—Vejo-disse ele.

—Sente como seu corpo se esquenta e se derrete igual à cera. Sente como se derretem seus pés.

Vlad sentia as palavras e as ordens do Rhiannon fluir em seu corpo.

—Agora as panturrilhas. Sente como se derretem em um atoleiro de cera quente, e os joelhos, as coxas. Sente-os esquentando-se, derretendo-se.

Vlad pensou nas mulheres enquanto seu corpo obedecia, perguntando-se o que lhes teria ocorrido.

—Minhas palavras, Vlad. Escuta minha voz. Te concentre na vela, sente seu calor. Nos quadris, na pélvis, o abdômen. Tudo vai esquentando-se, derretendo-se.

Rhiannon continuou falando em um tom hipnótico até o convencer de que todo seu corpo era um atoleiro de cera quente sobre os travesseiros.

—Agora relaxa a vista. Olhe agora com seu olho interior. Pode ver o Tempest. Saboreia de novo seu sangue. Sente-a em suas veias. Está dentro de ti, Vlad. É parte de ti. Estão unidos. Pode vê-la através de seus olhos.

A vista de Vlad se nublou e seus olhos se fecharam.

—Onde está, Vlad?

—Em seu carro. Está conduzindo-respondeu ele, meio em transe.

—Sim, bem. Não te esforce, Vlad. Deixa que as imagens fluam em ti, igual à cera quente, te enchendo. Que mais vê?

Vlad deixou de esforçar-se e se relaxou.

—Está chorando.

—Não deixe que as lágrimas lhe distraiam. Fluem mornas como a cera, fluem por ti, mostram-lhe seu coração. São as águas da verdadeira emoção e estão limpando e curando a alma da mulher.

—Me quer-sussurrou ele, sentindo a emoção que enchia por completo o coração feminino.

—Sim, e quer que saiba onde está. Quer que vá a ela, Vlad. Escuta seus pensamentos. Deixa que seus pensamentos entrem em ti. Deixa-os chegar a sua mente.

A voz do Rhiannon se desvaneceu, e foi substituída pela voz do coração do Tempest, de seus pensamentos.

«Não me quer, nunca me quis. Quer a ela. Eu só fui o meio para recuperá-la. Utilizou-me. Esbanjei minha vida, amando-o, desejando-o, esperando, e ele nunca... Tenho que deixar de pensar nele. Deus, por que não posso tirá-lo da cabeça? Tenho que voltar para casa. Não, a casa não. Ainda não quero ver a Maxine e ao Lou, não quero lhes contar o quanto fui tola. Não quero estar com ninguém, ainda não. Preciso estar sozinha e superar isto.

Não sei se Vlad permitirá ao Rhiannon exorcizar a Elisabeta do corpo do Brooke. Provavelmente não. Sei que não. Oxalá Rhiannon pudesse exorcizar a ele de meu coração. Possivelmente possa, o perguntarei. Embora na verdade, tampouco importará. Se Rhiannon não pode mandar a Elisabeta ao outro lado estarei morta».

Tempest olhou através do pára-brisa, e viu o pôster.

Seaside, 80 km.

«Será o suficiente longe dele? Possivelmente. Só fica uma hora. Ficarei ali, eu adoro o mar. Se tiver que morrer esta noite, que seja ali, junto à borda, com as ondas rompendo a meus pés. Um bom lugar para morrer».

—Seaside-disse Vlad em voz alta—. Uma cidade chamada Seaside. É aonde se dirige.

—Bom Vlad-disse Rhiannon—. Muito bom. Agora quero que saia de seu corpo, de sua mente, e veja o que há a seu redor, no carro. Há alguém mais com ela?

—Eu estou com ela.

—Sim, mas além de ti.

Devagar, Vlad se retirou da mente do Tempest e sentiu algo, uma presença conhecida. Franziu o cenho e dirigiu sua atenção para a mesma. E então viu...

Nesse momento a porta da habitação se abriu de par em par devolvendo ao Vlad à realidade com tal brutalidade que teve que levar as mãos à cabeça. As mãos do Rhiannon se fecharam em seus ombros.

—Lupe, como te ocorre entrar assim, em metade de uma sessão de...?

—Maldita mortal! —rugiu Vlad—. Quando puder me pôr em pé...

—Sei onde está-disse Lupe quase de uma vez. Então olhou ao Vlad e ao ver sua expressão, ficou rígida de pânico—. Sinto muito, não era minha intenção...

Vlad elevou a mão para calá-la.

—Sabemos aonde vai, Lupe-explicou Rhiannon—. A uma cidade chamada Seaside.

—Eu tenho descoberto o mesmo, mas não só ela-disse Lupe, quase sem respiração—. Também localizei ali a Elisabeta. Acredito que a está seguindo...

—Não a está seguindo-disse Vlad, e segurando-se ao bordo da mesa, ficou em pé, ainda um pouco tremente—. Está com ela.

—Com ela? —perguntou Rhiannon.

—Escondida no assento de trás de seu carro.

Uma exclamação chegou da entrada, e todos se voltaram para ver a Melina com os punhos apertados e o rosto congestionado.

—A porta da sala de armas estava aberta. Entrei para ver e dei por falta um revólver.

Tempest estacionou e desceu do carro. Durante um momento contemplou o litoral escarpado e o mar enfurecido que rompia contra as rochas do escarpado. Gostou que a praia não fosse arenosa e plaina, a não ser séria e imponente, dura sob o manto aveludado e salpicado de estrelas que a envolvia.

Colocando a mochila nos ombros, Stormy desceu pelo pequeno caminho até a praia e permaneceu ali durante um momento, contemplando o mar. Inclusive enquanto tratava de encontrar algo positivo à situação, as lágrimas lhe empanaram os olhos e rodaram lentamente por suas bochechas.

—Ao menos me livrei dela —se disse.

Tomou um momento para sentir a ligeireza de sua alma. Já não tinha a sensação de algo alheio espreitando e desejando apoderar-se dela, o que resultava um grande alívio.

E, entretanto, havia outro peso em seu interior, um que lhe esmagava por completo o coração. Amava-o. Amava-o inclusive agora. Por muito ridículo e patético que fosse amar a um homem sem ser correspondida. Mas não podia fazer nada a respeito. Que lástima pensar que ela, a independente e lutadora Stormy Jones, ia morrer por um homem que passava grandiosamente dela.

—Patético-murmurou e se agachou para pegar uma pedra do chão e lançá-la às ondas.

—Certamente. Muito patético.

Tempest se girou em redondo ao ouvir a voz a suas costas, sabendo quem era antes de vê-la. Elisabeta, no corpo do Brooke, com um revólver na mão e apontando-a diretamente ao peito.

Stormy se esticou, reprimindo as palavras que esteve a ponto de soltar. Estava ante uma lunática que lhe apontava uma arma e a queria morta. Melhor tratar de relaxar a situação.

—Vim embora porque não quero saber nada mais dele, Beta-disse Stormy—. É todo teu. Não voltarei.

—Por desgraça, isso não é suficiente.

Franzindo o cenho, Stormy tratou de calibrar a situação. Ela não tinha nenhuma arma, e embora levasse o celular na bolsa, Elisabeta podia apertar o gatilho antes que ela tivesse tempo de tirá-lo. Além disso, ali não havia ninguém. E provavelmente tampouco em muitos quilômetros na redondeza.

—Então o que é que quer de mim? —perguntou.

—Não muito. Só seu corpo.

Stormy se esticou. Saberia a víbora que não poderia sobreviver muito tempo no corpo do Brooke? Já estava bastante pálida e murcha, para não falar das olheiras escuras ao redor dos olhos que faziam ressaltar ainda mais as órbitas brancas e saltadas.

—Já tem um.

—Está morrendo-disse Elisabeta—. Por isso necessito o teu.

—Sinto muito, mas neste momento o estou usando-disse Stormy, em um tom carregado de sarcasmo e insolência.

Assim que as palavras saíram por sua boca sentiu vontades de se dar uma patada por havê-lo dito e tratou de serenar-se. De nada serviria provocar ainda mais a Elisabeta.

—Ao melhor... Posso te ajudar de algum jeito, Elisabeta-sugeriu em um tom mais amável.

—É claro que sim. Necessito seu corpo antes da meia-noite, ou as duas morreremos-declarou Elisabeta—. Para fazê-lo, preciso recuperar o anel e o pergaminho. Dê-me eles.

Necessitava o anel e o pergaminho para o ritual, e esta vez, Stormy se deu conta de que queria realizá-lo nela.

—Sinto muito, mas não posso...

—Me dê ou lhe mato.

Stormy tragou saliva e elevou a mão para acalmar a mulher.

—Se me matas, nunca terá meu corpo.

—Se não me der isso, morrerei de todas as maneiras-disse Elisabeta—. Dê-me isso.

Stormy esperou um momento, tratando de decidir qual era a melhor resposta, e ao final decidiu não tentar a sua sorte.

—Não os tenho.

—Mente!

—Não. Ao sair lavei as mãos de todo o caso. Não queria saber nada mais de ti, nem do Vlad, nem desse maldito anel. Digo-te a verdade, Beta, eu não os tenho.

Elisabeta fechou os olhos, mas os abriu desmesuradamente antes que Stormy tivesse tempo de pensar inclusive em lhe arrebatar a arma.

—Quem os tem?

Stormy quase sorriu. Quase. Porque de todas as mentiras que lhe ocorreram como resposta, a verdade era a melhor opção.

—Rhiannon-disse—. Não será fácil para você tirar-lhe isso. Elisabeta ficou em silêncio um longo momento, em uma atitude como se estivesse escutando algo ou a alguém, e por fim piscou e a olhou.

—Tem um telefone... Mutável, não?

—Um celular? Sim, tenho-o na bolsa.

—Lhe tire ordenou Elisabeta—. Devagar-disse, brandindo a arma.

—Certo. Tranqüila com isso.

Muito devagar, Stormy tirou o celular do bolso lateral da mochila.

—Está aqui.

—Chama-a.

—A quem? Ao Rhiannon?

Elisabeta assentiu, mas a mão que empunhava a arma começava a tremer. Estava cada vez mais cansada e débil.

—Certo. Está apagado-advertiu, para que a mulher não se assustasse e fizesse algo irreparável—. Tenho que acendê-lo.

Depois de uns momentos, marcou o número da mansão Ateneu, mas não obteve resposta.

—Não respondem-disse.

—Não tem ela um celular que leva sempre com ela? Como o teu?

—Sim. Quer que a chame nesse?

Elisabeta assentiu, e Stormy marcou o número. Mas não foi Rhiannon quem respondeu, e sim Vlad.

—Tempest? —perguntou ele, falando como se de verdade quisesse que fosse ela.

Sim, certamente era o que queria, recordou-se Stormy. Ainda a necessitava para salvar à lunática de sua esposa.

—Sim, sou eu.

—Está bem? Onde está?

—Estou com a Beta, que me está apontando com uma arma.

—Me dê isso he ordenou Elisabeta.

—Um momento. Sua esposa quer falar contigo-disse Stormy e lhe ofereceu o celular.

Elisabeta o arrancou da mão sem deixar de apontá-la.

—Consegue o anel e o pergaminho do Rhiannon e me traz isso. Se quer me salvar, Vlad, faz-o por mim. Se não, Tempest e eu logo estaremos mortas. E sabe que é a verdade. E se vier Vlad, e não vem sozinho, a matarei, só para me assegurar de que não tenta salvar a quem não deve.

Sem esperar resposta, Elisabeta devolveu o celular ao Stormy.

—Lhe diga onde estamos para que possa vir.

Stormy assentiu e levou o celular ao ouvido.

—Estamos em uma praia deserta junto à saída do Seaside. Gira à direita, a uns três quilômetros, e verá meu carro no caminho-olhou a Elisabeta e disse—. Vai tentar apoderar-se de meu corpo. Se fosse eu, deixaria morrer a esta zorra, embora suponha que você não pensa o mesmo.

Elisabeta lhe arrancou o telefone da mão e o lançou ao mar.

—Deveria te matar agora mesmo.

—Adiante. Não tenho nada urgente que fazer.

Stormy se balançou. De repente. Não o esperava. O revólver lhe atirou um duro golpe na cabeça, junto ao olho esquerdo. Stormy sentiu uma forte explosão de dor e ato seguido se desabou no chão.

Seu último pensamento foi que, o que havia dito ao Vlad eram uma inútil perda de tempo. Vlad jamais deixaria que sua amada Elisabeta morresse. Certamente não demoraria em lhe levar o anel e o pergaminho e colaborar em sua execução.

Capítulo 15

—Há dito que vá sozinho, e isso é o que penso fazer-disse Vlad, mantendo-se flutuando ligeiramente no ar junto à porta principal da mansão.

Suas palavras foram dirigidas ao Rhiannon, enquanto as outras duas mulheres mortais se mantinham a pouca distância. Pareciam nervosas, como se esperassem o estalo de uma repentina briga entre vampiros.

—E na verdade, já estou cansado de repetir o mesmo. Dê-me o anel, Rhiannon. E o pergaminho-exigiu estendendo a mão com a palma aberta a sua amiga.

Rhiannon os tinha na mão, mas não os ofereceu.

—É melhor que te acompanhe Vlad. Ela não é uma de nós. Nunca saberá se estou escondida entre as sombras, preparada para te ajudar, caso seja necessário.

—E desde quando Drácula necessita ajuda? —perguntou ele—. Rhiannon, Elisabeta é mortal, e, além disso, está doente.

Rhiannon apertou os lábios e o olhou com uma expressão das mais eloqüentes.

—É sua esposa.

—Não confia em mim-lhe reprovou ele.

Rhiannon desviou o olhar.

—Acompanho-te e não se fala mais nisso. Se quer me impedir isso Vlad, terá que me matar, e não acredito que esteja disposto a fazê-lo-Rhiannon encolheu os ombros e o olhou desta vez menos séria—. Mais ainda, não acredito que pudesse nem que o tentasse.

—Não aposte sua vida.

Rhiannon lhe cravou os olhos com intensidade.

—Jamais pensei que chegaríamos a isto, nos enfrentando. Vou ajudar ao Stormy, Vlad. E vou agora-disse com firmeza indo para a porta.

Mas Vlad estirou o braço e a golpeou no peito com uma descarga de energia que a deteve em seco.

—Como se atreve! —começou Rhiannon.

—Me dê o anel e o pergaminho, Rhiannon.

Rhiannon fez um poderoso arco com o braço e lhe mandou uma descarga de energia que o empurrou para trás até lançá-lo de costas contra a parede. Um quadro próximo caiu ao chão com estrépito.

Vlad se endireitou e, rapidamente recuperado, lançou toda a força de sua vontade contra ela, esta vez com muita mais potência. Rhiannon saiu voando pelo ar até aterrissar de costas no chão com um golpe seco.

Vlad se equilibrou sobre ela, aprisionou-a contra o chão com ambas as pernas e a revistou até encontrar os objetos que necessitava. Os tirou, e detendo-se só um momento para olhá-la à cara, acariciou-lhe brandamente na bochecha enquanto ela pestanejava.

—Sinto muito, Rhiannon. Não me deste eleição.

Depois saiu correndo do vestíbulo e da mansão, perdendo-se na noite.

Vlad sentia remorsos, mas também era consciente de que Rhiannon se teria recuperado do golpe em menos de uma hora e sairia em sua perseguição. Por isso decidiu dar-se pressa.

E ali mesmo, junto à mansão Ateneu, começou a girar sobre si mesmo cada vez a maior velocidade e se concentrou com grande esforço para alterar sua forma. E como um corvo gigantesco, flexionou as asas, bateu-as uma, duas, três vezes, uma vez que se empurrava com as pernas e voava para o céu estrelado. Enquanto se dirigia para ela, Vlad recordou como tinha terminado o tempo que tinham estado juntos e deixou que as lembranças fluíssem por sua mente com a esperança de que lhe dessem a força necessária para fazer o que sabia que tinha que fazer.

Tinha começado a perder a esperança de encontrar a forma de solucionar o enigma em que se converteu sua vida. Estava de pé junto ao Tempest sobre o que tinha sido a tumba de sua esposa, uma tumba que agora era vítima dos estragos do tempo, coberta por árvores e ervas daninhas junto ao arroio que seguia passando a seu lado. As estrelas seguiam brilhando como sempre sobre o lugar onde descansava sua amada.

Não, não descanso. Nunca houve descanso para sua amada. Nem tampouco paz em todos aqueles anos. Por que não tinha tido a força de deixá-la partir?

Tempest não tinha bom aspecto. Estava pálida e tremia de vez em quando. Esfregou-se os braços com as mãos, como se tivesse frio, e ele a rodeou com um braço, para lhe transmitir um pouco de calor.

—Não comeste nada-disse ele—. Possivelmente deveríamos...

Ela se voltou para ele, elevando as mãos, e cravando os olhos nos seus, uns olhos negros como o carvão.

—Não te atreva a me deixar aqui, Vlad! Nem o pense!

Vlad retrocedeu uns passos, surpreso ante a mudança repentina. Mas sabia que já não era Tempest, e sim sua amada esposa, sua Elisabeta. Elevou uma mão tremula e lhe roçou a cara.

—Não te deixarei.

—Já o tem feito! —acusou-o ela, mas não se apartou, mas sim lhe cobriu a mão com a sua, e se apoiou nela—. Abandonaste-me a esta existência, apanhada, incapaz de voltar, incapaz de continuar. Quero voltar Vlad. Quero estar contigo. Nunca me renderei.

—Não deveria ter se suicidado, Beta. Deveria esperar minha volta. Oh, por todos os deuses, se me tivesse esperado.

—Esperei-te todos estes séculos. E agora tornamos a nos encontrar. Não deixe que ela se interponha entre nós, Vlad. Não permita que te afaste de mim.

—Eu... —Vlad procurou no rosto feminino, incapaz de falar, porque era como se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando.

—Ela te quer para ela. E quer me forçar a voltar para esse mundo que não é vida. Quer minha morte. Essa pressão entre os dois mundos. Não posso voltar ali, Vlad. Não voltarei.

—Eu não o permitirei Beta.

—Quer-te para ela-sussurrou Elisabeta.

Vlad baixou a cabeça.

—Nunca o permitirei nunca lhe permitirei que seja seu-insistiu Elisabeta.

Vlad elevou a cabeça ao escutar o veneno no tom de voz. O ódio. Não parecia a Elisabeta que ele conheceu.

—Antes a matarei, Vlad. Juro-te que a matarei.

—Beta, não pense isso. Não... —mas se interrompeu porque Elisabeta tinha saído correndo para o bosque.

Vlad saiu atrás dela.

—Beta maldita seja, espera!

E nesse momento a horrível cena se abriu ante seus olhos. Beta se tinha jogado, não, tinha jogado ao Tempest ao ponto mais profundo do arroio, e ali estava de barriga para baixo na água, movendo os braços como se quisesse levantar-se, mas algo a atraia irresistivelmente para o fundo. Estava se afogando!

Vlad a segurou pela cintura e o peito e a tirou da água. Depositou-a na borda e escutou sua respiração, mas não ouviu nada. Até que de repente, Tempest levantou a cabeça e começou a tossir, cuspindo água pela boca e o nariz.

—Graças aos deuses-murmurou ele e a colocou de lado para ajudá-la a expulsar a água gelada dos pulmões.

Enquanto ela tratava de recuperar a respiração, Vlad tirou seu casaco e o jogou pelos ombros.

—Tempest?

Ela levantou a cabeça, com olhos cansados.

—O que passou? —perguntou.

—Não... Não sei.

A suas costas rangeu um ramo, e Vlad se voltou. Ali estava Rhiannon de pé, com expressão furiosa. Roland estava a seu lado.

—Sabe perfeitamente o que passou Vlad. Elisabeta acaba de tentar assassinar ao Tempest. Viu-o. Sabe que é a verdade.

Vlad fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

Rhiannon se aproximou e se ajoelhou junto ao Tempest.

— Isto já ocorreu antes, Stormy?

Ainda tremendo, Stormy se apertou o casaco que levava pelos ombros e assentiu.

—Sim, acredito que sim. Bom, não estava segura até agora, mas...

Outro ataque de tosse interrompeu suas palavras.

—Temos que levá-la ao castelo-disse Roland—. É imprescindível que tire essa roupa molhada e se seque. Os corpos dos mortais não toleram facilmente este tipo de trauma.

Assentindo, Vlad ficou em pé e foi pegar Tempest nos braços, mas Roland o deteve lhe pondo uma mão no ombro.

—Deixe meu amigo. Levarei-a em seguida, porei-a diante da chaminé e cuidarei dela até que volte.

—Por quê? —perguntou Vlad.

Foi Rhiannon quem respondeu.

—Acredito que já sabe. Sabe o que devemos fazer Vlad. Necessitamos coisas para o exorcismo.

Vlad deixou escapar um grito afogado, e seu olhar passou do Rhiannon ao Tempest quando Roland elevou o corpo inerte e debilitado da jovem. Tempest não estava bem, e não suportaria muitos mais ataques. Sem o anel e o pergaminho não tinha esperança de ajudá-la a encontrar a união e a harmonia com a alma que acreditava ser parte dela. Mas assim tampouco podia continuar e sobreviver.

Com os olhos cheios de umas lágrimas que já não reprimiu, Vlad sussurrou:

—Então que assim seja.

Quando Rhiannon e Vlad retornaram ao castelo, Tempest tinha tirado a roupa molhada e levava uma camisola e uma bata de veludo. Envolta em uma manta e sentada diante da chaminé acesa, bebia a sorvos a sopa quente de uma terrina fumegante. Começava a ter o cabelo seco, mas sua expressão de esgotamento deixava claro em que estado de debilidade se encontrava.

Rhiannon lhe tinha explicado que Roland e ela, conscientes de que a temeridade do Vlad só podia conduzir ao desastre, decidiram ficar um dia mais, uma noite mais, se por acaso os necessitavam.

Vlad sabia que tinha que se despedir do objetivo que perseguia desde fazia quase seiscentos anos. Tinha que despedir-se da Elisabeta. Possivelmente então houvesse uma oportunidade para ele e Tempest. Não sabia, não sabia se os sentimentos dela para ele eram próprios ou se deviam tão somente à posse de seu corpo por sua esposa morta. De fato, nem sequer estava seguro de que os sentimentos que tinha para ela fossem realmente por ela ou pela mulher que foi em outro tempo e em outro lugar.

Mas fosse como fosse, o fim era inevitável. Ela era mortal. Não era uma dos Escolhidos. Ia morrer, enquanto que ele continuaria vivendo.

—Estamos preparados para fazê-lo? —perguntou Rhiannon.

Vlad olhou ao Tempest.

—Está segura de que o suportará?

—Não acredito que lhe afete muito, Vlad. Só é um ritual.

Ele assentiu. Tempest o olhou.

—Estou preparada-disse—. Sinto muito, Vlad. Sinto não ser o bastante forte para lhe dar uma oportunidade.

Vlad se aproximou dela e lhe acariciou a mão.

—Possivelmente seja melhor assim, Tempest. Elisabeta necessita paz, e isso o podemos dar.

Tempest assentiu e depois olhou ao Rhiannon.

—O que tenho que fazer?

—Se deitar e relaxar-disse Rhiannon assinalando a chance longue a uns metros da chaminé.

Com a ajuda do Roland e Vlad, Stormy se deitou na mesma.

—Muito bem.

Rhiannon abriu a bolsa que levava e começou a tirar objetos, um a um. Ervas recolhidas no bosque, um punhado de terra da tumba de Elisabeta, uma pedra do arroio onde caiu seu corpo, uma garrafinha de água do mesmo arroio, sal e umas quantas velas negras. Também um sino. Recolheu umas quantas velas do castelo e as colocou com o resto dos objetos.

Foi depositando os objetos um a um sobre uma pequena mesa e depois fez o mesmo com as velas negras em direções opostas do salão. Uma no batente da chaminé ao sul, outra em uma mesa ao oeste onde esvaziou a água do arroio em uma terrina. Uma terceira em um oco que fez na estante ao norte, e a quarta junto a um prato de ervas ao este.

Rhiannon olhou fixamente as velas, e uma a uma as chamas se foram acendendo sob a força de sua vontade. Depois, utilizando uma das velas, acendeu o montão de ervas, que crepitaram e se elevaram em chamas durante um momento até que se apagaram e ficaram reduzidas a brasas e cinzas em uma fonte de prata.

—Sentem-se a ambos do lados dela. Se Elisabeta se der conta do que estamos fazendo, é possível que tente evitar que completemos o ritual, ou se isso não der certo, que tente lhe fazer mal. Terão que segurá-la para evitá-lo.

Vlad olhou ao Tempest, que olhava ao Rhiannon com os olhos muito abertos, e lhe acariciou a fronte.

—Não permitirei que isso ocorra. Prometo-lhe isso.

Tempest assentiu e Vlad se voltou para o Rhiannon.

—Continua.

Rhiannon permaneceu imóvel e concentrada durante uns momentos, conectando-se a alguma força em seu interior, ou possivelmente mais à frente. Quando abriu os olhos, seu aspecto tinha trocado visivelmente e era mais capitalista que nunca.

Moveu-se como se flutuasse, elevando uma mão e riscando a forma de um círculo por todo o salão, enquanto murmurava palavras num idioma que Vlad acreditou ser egípcio. E também viu um éter formando uma esfera a seu redor. Uma esfera apenas visível que dançava, e Vlad teve a sensação de estar dentro de uma borbulha de poder.

Depois, Rhiannon se dirigiu à parte mais ocidental do círculo e moveu os braços, como abrindo uma cortina. Atrás da cortina imaginária, apareceu uma porta escura na parede da borbulha.

Por fim, Rhiannon se aproximou do Tempest e começou o ritual. Declamou sobre seu corpo, e deslizou os dedos para salpicá-la com água da terrina. Depois elevou o incenso e, com as mãos, estendeu a fumaça sobre o Tempest, da cabeça aos pés.

Continuou declamando palavras em um tom melódico e hipnótico. Os olhos do Tempest se fecharam e ela começou a respirar com dificuldade, movendo a cabeça de esquerda à direita.

Vlad a segurou pelos ombros, querendo falar com ela, reconfortá-la, mas Rhiannon percebeu suas intenções e com os olhos lhe disse que permanecesse em silêncio enquanto ela continuava com seus cânticos.

Rhiannon deixou a terrina de ervas fumegantes em seu lugar e tomou o sino, que passou pelo corpo do Tempest, sobre a cabeça, o peito, o ventre, nos quadris, os joelhos e os pés, enquanto cantava em um tom mais forte e autoritário.

Tempest moveu violentamente a cabeça. Tinha dificuldades para respirar, e começou a agitar o corpo, retorcendo-se de um lado a outro.

—Sai de seu corpo, Elisabeta-ordenou Rhiannon—. Vá até a porta do oeste e atravessa o caminho de seu descanso. De sua paz. Vá, Elisabeta. Libera a esta mulher e se vá.

Os olhos do Tempest se abriram como pratos e um grito agônico saiu de sua garganta de uma vez que seu corpo se elevava da chance longue e suas costas se arqueavam.

Roland e Vlad a seguraram, mas necessitaram de todas as suas forças para voltar a deitá-la.

—Vá-ordenou Rhiannon—. Não pertence a este plano. Vá, Elisabeta.

O corpo do Tempest começou a convulsionar-se, presa de um ataque incontrolável, e Vlad olhou ao Rhiannon apavorado.

—Acredito que não respira. Não respira Rhiannon.

Tempest tinha a cara vermelha e os lábios azuis.

—A está matando, meu amor-disse Roland—. Isto não vai funcionar. Elisabeta não permitirá que Tempest siga com vida uma vez que ela parta.

Rhiannon titubeou apenas um momento enquanto os espasmos continuavam e imediatamente saiu correndo para o Tempest e a segurou pelos ombros.

—Acabou-se-disse—. Já não mais. Respira devagar, filha. Respira.

Imediatamente o corpo do Tempest se relaxou e deixou de tremer. Mas passou um longo momento antes de voltar a respirar.

Rhiannon suspirou aliviada.

—Te ocupe dela-disse ao Vlad—. Eu tenho que me ocupar do círculo.

—Resultou? —perguntou Vlad—. Se foi Beta?

Rhiannon o olhou aos olhos e negou tristemente com a cabeça.

—Seu poder sobre o Tempest é mais forte do que acreditava Vlad. Se a tivesse obrigado a sair dela, teria levado consigo sua alma. Sinto muito.

Vlad suspirou. Não sabia se sentia-se aliviado ou decepcionado. Possivelmente ambas as coisas. Tomando ao Tempest nos braços foi à cadeira junto à chaminé e se sentou com ela no regaço, perguntando-se o que podia fazer agora que o exorcismo tinha fracassado.

Rhiannon tinha retirado à esfera de energia, apagado as velas e jogado as ervas fumegantes à chaminé.

—Não podemos exorcizar a alma invasora de seu corpo, mas podemos minimizar sua força e seu poder. Esse poder, Vlad, alcança seu maior nível quando está perto de ti. Sabe. O viu-Rhiannon fechou os olhos, e Vlad acreditou ver o brilho úmido de uma lágrima neles—. Tem que te afastar dela. Por seu bem, deve te afastar dela.

Vlad olhou à formosa mulher que tinha em seus braços. Apartou-lhe o cabelo da cara.

—Não será para sempre, Tempest. Só até que possa localizar o anel e o pergaminho. Só até então. Prometo-lhe isso-se inclinou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios—. Será-lhe mais fácil se lhe faço esquecer-disse a seus amigos—. Dêem-me uns minutos com ela. Apagarei as lembranças e depois poderão levá-la.

—Rhiannon?

Melina e Lupe se ajoelharam a ambos os lados do Rhiannon enquanto esta recuperava o conhecimento e tratava de levantar-se.

—Encontra-te bem? —perguntou Melina.

—Claro que estou bem-respondeu Rhiannon com desprezo, recolhendo os restos de sua dignidade e tratando de ficar em pé.

Para sua maior humilhação, as duas mulheres mortais a ajudaram, segurando-a pelos braços e acolhendo ela. Assim que recuperou o equilíbrio, Rhiannon lhes apartou as mãos com brutalidade e se sacudiu o vestido.

—Não desejo sua ajuda.

—Não lhe reprovo isso. Sei que alguns membros de nossa ordem ajudaram às sacerdotisas a te reter contra sua vontade faz muito tempo.

—Sua intenção era me matar. Se Vlad não me tivesse tirado daquele lugar e transformado quando o fez, teria morrido. E isso era exatamente o que queriam. Quase mataram a nós dois tratando de impedir minha fuga.

—O que fizeram esteve mal-disse Lupe—, e o sinto.

—Rhiannon-disse Melina—, tem que saber que essas mulheres não atuaram de acordo com as leis da irmandade. Decidiram por sua conta ajudar às sacerdotisas do Isis em troca de umas migalhas de sabedoria.

—É obvio. E suponho que a irmandade as castigou por isso. Ou lhes concederam alguma medalha?

Melina olhou ao Lupe, mas não disse nada. Lupe franziu o cenho e olhou ao Rhiannon.

—Não encontrei nenhuma menção a isso nos textos que se conservam da época-disse a mulher latina.

—Não guardamos documentos escritos desse tipo de coisas-disse Melina.

—Que tipo de coisas? —perguntou Lupe sem compreender.

Melina se umedeceu os lábios.

—As duas foram executadas. Enforcadas por trair as leis da ordem-olhou ao Rhiannon aos olhos—. Lê-o em minha mente se não o acredita, Rhiannon. Eu não estou orgulhosa do que fizeram, mas tampouco estou orgulhosa do duro castigo que lhes impôs. Mas suponho que tem direito a isso. Pode confiar em nós.

Rhiannon seguia cética.

—Estamos perdendo tempo-disse Lupe—. Temos que ir atrás dele se queremos salvar ao Stormy.

—Irei sozinha-afirmou Rhiannon.

Melina deu um passo adiante e se esclareceu nervosa a garganta.

—Temos que ir, Rhiannon. E me temo que não posso aceitar uma negativa. Se Brooke sobreviver, necessitaremos, e teremos que trazê-la aqui.

Rhiannon a olhou com desprezo.

—Onde sem lugar a dúvidas ato seguido será julgada, condenada e executada por trair a ordem.

—Não queira entender nossa forma de fazer as coisas, Rhiannon. Se houver uma forma de salvá-la, farei-o. Mas terá que enfrentar às repercussões de seus atos.

Lupe se aproximou da Melina.

—Não quero lhes dizer como fazer isto, mas temo que necessitamos um plano.

Nisso tinha razão, pensou Rhiannon, embora detestava ter que reconhecê-lo.

—Se vierem comigo, suponho que será melhor que vamos de carro. Copiei o ritual que necessitaremos para exorcizar a Elisabeta do corpo do Brooke, para libertá-la dos poderes do anel. Está aqui... —meteu-se a mão no bolso, mas a tirou vazia.

—Tenho a cópia que me deu-disse Melina.

Rhiannon tragou saliva.

—Só há uma coisa que devo lhes dizer, e nisso sou categórica. Não faremos nada até que estejamos seguras das intenções do Vlad.

—Já conhecemos suas intenções-disse Melina—. Ajudar a Elisabeta a se apoderar do corpo do Stormy. Vai matá-la, Rhiannon.

—Possivelmente-disse Rhiannon, mas no fundo esperava estar equivocada.

Uns anos atrás, Vlad tinha tomado a decisão acertada, e agora tinha que acreditar que faria o mesmo, apesar de que sua obsessão pela Elisabeta só parecia ter piorado nos últimos dezesseis anos. Por ele, tinha que lhe dar a oportunidade de atuar corretamente.

E depois lhe pensava dar seu castigo pelo que lhe tinha feito àquela noite.

—Não interviremos-disse de novo Rhiannon—, até que esteja segura. Se alguma das duas tenta fazer algo antes que eu dê a ordem, prometo-lhes que não verão o amanhecer de amanhã.

As mulheres se olharam aos olhos com temor.

—Entendido-disse Melina.

Caída ali, em um estado de seminconsciência, Stormy se viu afligida uma vez mais pelas lembranças, os fragmentos que faltavam dos momentos que passou com o Vlad dezesseis anos atrás. As lembranças que ele apagou de sua memória.

Vlad tentou salvá-la. Permitiu ao Rhiannon tratar de exorcizar a Elisabeta de seu corpo. E quando se viu obrigado a escolher entre as duas, escolheu-a a ela. Ao Stormy.

Entretanto, a alegria que sentiu ao recordá-lo se apagou em seguida, quando outra parte de lhe recordou que isso não significava que Vlad voltasse a tomar a mesma decisão agora. Em nenhum momento tinha manifestado seus sentimentos, nem tampouco dado motivos para acreditar que atuaria contra sua esposa para salvá-la.

Stormy tratou de esquecer suas dúvidas nesse momento e avaliar a situação em que se achava. Em seguida viu que estava paralisada, incapaz de mover as extremidades, e instintivamente tratou de mover-se e endireitar-se.

Algo a golpeou. Uma bofetada no rosto.

Ficou quieta, piscando através das lágrimas que lhe encheram os olhos.

Brooke... Não, não era Brooke, era Elisabeta, estava diante dela. A luz da lua iluminava sua silhueta, que se recortava contra a escuridão da noite e o oceano a suas costas. A praia era diferente. Pouco a pouco, sua mente se foi limpando e Stormy se deu conta de várias coisas de uma vez. Primeiro que não estava paralisada, a não ser atada pelas mesmas cordas que levava sempre no porta-malas do carro. Estava deitada de costas, com os braços abertos e sujeitos a estacas cravadas ao chão; as cordas lhe arranhavam a pele. Também tinha os tornozelos unidos e sujeitos a uma estaca, e já não estava na zona rochosa junto ao mar onde se deteve para enfrentar-se a seus sentimentos e sua dor, e possivelmente a morrer.

Não, o lugar era diferente. Havia árvores e arbustos, e o chão não era tão rochoso, mas sim entre as pedras havia terra, não areia. As ondas rompiam contra a costa detrás da Elisabeta, que agora estava mais longe que antes.

Por último, Stormy olhou à mulher de pé sobre ela e lhe entrou pânico ao sentir que estava totalmente a mercê daquele ser desenquadrado e vingativo, uma mulher que só desejava vê-la morta.

Elisabeta pareceu satisfeita ao ver que Stormy tinha deixado de retorcer-se e continuou com o que estava fazendo. Que não era mais que colocar velas no chão. Stormy deslizou a vista pelas que já estavam colocadas e viu que formavam um círculo a seu redor. Um círculo no que, quando estivesse terminado, ela não ficaria no meio, há não ser um pouco inclinada, deixando lugar para outra pessoa, sem dúvida Elisabeta.

Em quatro pontos eqüidistantes do círculo, Elisabeta tinha colocado incensarios com ervas que logo arderiam e desprenderiam uma fumaça densa para envolvê-la em nuvens de fragrância e poder. E embora Stormy não tinha nem idéia de onde tinha tirado aquela louca as velas e as ervas, não lhe cabia a menor duvida de que Elisabeta sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Tinha que largar-se dali. Continuou puxando as cordas que a seguravam, tratando de afrouxá-las, mas Elisabeta se deteve com um fósforo aceso na mão, a ponto de acender uma das velas, e a olhou.

—Fica quieta. Não te servirá de nada. Só está esbanjando sua energia.

Stormy se deteve, mas não pelas palavras da Elisabeta, mas sim por seu aspecto à luz das diminutas chamas. Tinha os olhos mais afundados que antes, com enormes olheiras negras que lhe davam um aspecto tétrico. Estava pálida e gasta, e a pele estava tão seca que parecia a ponto de rachar-se e desprender-se dos ossos.

—Meu deus, quanto tempo levamos aqui?

Elisabeta encolheu os ombros.

—Um par de horas, por quê?

Era evidente que Elisabeta não conhecia as rápidas e espetaculares mudanças em seu aspecto, e ao observá-la, Stormy se deu conta de que a mulher tampouco se sentia muito melhor. Caminhava dando passos curtos e débeis, quase sem separar os pés do chão, com as costas inclinada e a cabeça agachada. Também parecia ter dificuldades para respirar. Em apenas umas horas, tinha envelhecido cinqüenta anos.

—De onde tiraste as velas?

—Estavam na bolsa do Brooke. Guardou-as da última vez.

—E as ervas?

—Também. Uma lástima que não memorizasse também o rito-disse, e encolheu os ombros—. Mas não importa. Tenho que esperar ao anel. Vlad virá com o anel e o pergaminho.

Stormy teria gostado de pensar que Vlad não lhe permitiria realizar o ritual, que chegaria como uma espécie de cavalheiro andante em uma armadura de ônix e a salvaria daquela lunática. Mas a louca era sua esposa. O amor de sua vida tinha que reconhecer. De fato, Vlad nunca lhe havia dito que estava apaixonado por ela, nem no passado, nem no presente. Possivelmente se Elisabeta não tivesse estado escondida em seu corpo, ele nunca haveria sentido nada por ela.

E, entretanto havia tentado salvá-la fazia dezesseis anos. Possivelmente tentasse fazê-lo de novo.

Não, não podia contar com isso. Tinha que salvar-se ela.

Stormy puxou com força com o braço direito, mas mais discretamente que antes, para que Elisabeta não se desse conta. Com um esforço sobre-humano, puxou com a esperança de afrouxar um pouco a estaca cravada no chão.

Mas não pôde.

Possivelmente pressentindo algo estranho, Elisabeta se voltou a olhá-la.

—O que faz?

—Vejo que nos transferimos a um lugar diferente-disse Stormy.

—Aqui estamos protegidas pelas árvores e essas rochas altas dali-disse Elisabeta, assinalando com a cabeça os gigantescos penhascos que protegiam o lugar.

—Não tem muito bom aspecto-disse Stormy, falando para ocultar seus movimentos e desviar a atenção da Elisabeta.

Não tinha tido sorte com a estaca do braço esquerdo, e agora estava puxando a do direito. Embora de momento tampouco estava tendo muita sorte.

—Não importa. Logo me transferirei deste corpo.

—Sim, parece que em qualquer momento.

Stormy sentiu o furioso olhar que Elisabeta lhe dirigiu e deixou de puxar a estaca direita. Tampouco se tinha movido nada. Bom, podia provar com a dos pés. Puxou com força, dobrando os joelhos para cima ligeiramente.

—Ah, já vem-disse Elisabeta levantando-se da última vela e voltando-se devagar.

Estava encurvada, como se fosse muito anciã, e a mudança em umas poucas horas era simplesmente incrível.

Stormy girou a cabeça para onde Elisabeta olhava, e viu um corvo gigante, do tamanho de uma águia, aterrissar agilmente no chão a pouca distância de onde se encontravam. Depois, o corvo abriu as asas e pareceu incorporar-se, estirar-se e por fim, diante de seus olhos, transformar-se em um homem vestido de negro. Drácula.

Sorrindo, com uma expressão que dava mais medo que pena Elisabeta o chamou.

—Aqui, Vlad. Estou aqui.

Stormy fechou os olhos e puxou com mais força as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos. As cordas lhe arranhavam e lhe queimavam a pele, mas não importava. Tinha que fugir. Drácula tinha chegado. Para salvá-la ou para matá-la? Não tinha forma de que soubesse, e tampouco queria ficar para comprová-lo.

Quando ele chegou à luz das velas, buscou-a com os olhos, encontrou-a, mas seu rosto não refletiu nada. Nem um indício de afeto, nem um esboço de sorriso, nada. Só a olhou impassível primeiro à cara e depois às estacas que lhe prendiam os braços e os tornozelos.

Depois olhou a Elisabeta, e esta vez sua expressão trocou incapaz de ocultar o horror que lhe produzia o aspecto da mulher.

—Por todos os deuses, Beta...

—Sei-disse—. Sei que aspecto tenho. Estou morrendo, Vlad.

Ele assentiu, aproximou-se dela e lhe tocou a cara. Maldito seja ele.

Stormy procurou não ver a ternura nos olhos masculinos, mas a viu. Estava ali, e sua missão era provavelmente lhe arrebatar a vida para salvar a sua esposa.

E, entretanto ela o amava.

Deus, que patética. Mas o amasse ou não, Stormy sabia que ela não titubearia na hora de degolá-lo e deixá-lo sangrar se isso significava para ela a diferença entre viver e morrer.

Puxou com mais força, e a estaca dos pés cedeu ligeiramente.

Vlad não podia acreditar a mudança na Elisabeta, embora supôs que em realidade a espetacular deterioração física estava afetando ao corpo do Brooke, não a Elisabeta. Só ao corpo que estava ocupando nesse momento. Seu aspecto era débil e agonizante, e lhe doeu vê-la assim.

Tempest, por outro lado, parecia estar bem. Seus olhos azuis cintilavam com o mesmo fogo e a mesma intensidade de sempre, e embora tinha um golpe na cabeça, estava bem. Forte. Inteira. Embora assustada, e também furiosa.

Vlad havia sentido os olhos femininos nele, tratando de pinçar em sua mente, procurando indícios de suas intenções. Era evidente que não confiava nele. Por que o ia fazer?

—Trouxeste o anel e o manuscrito? —perguntou Elisabeta.

—Sim.

—Me dê isso.

Vlad olhou ao Tempest, que o observava com uma súplica muda nos olhos, mas ele apartou o olhar e tirou o anel e o pergaminho do bolso do casaco negro. Elisabeta lhe arrancou o pergaminho da mão, desenrolou-o e se inclinou para pô-lo no chão, segurando-o com umas pedras. Colocou-o entre duas velas, para poder lê-lo. Depois, sem elevar a cabeça, falou.

—Lhe ponha o anel, Vlad.

Vlad voltou a olhar ao Tempest.

Ela o olhou aos olhos, fazendo um leve movimento de cabeça, à esquerda, à direita e à esquerda outra vez.

Vlad não se moveu. Elisabeta voltou à cabeça para ele.

—Faz-o já-disse—. Não temos muito tempo. Estou-me debilitando muito depressa.

Elisabeta se aproximou da primeira terrina de ervas e lhe prendeu fogo com uma das velas acesas. Depois de deixá-lo arder uns momentos, soprou e o apagou. A fumaça, densa e cheirosa, flutuou no ar e foi estendendo-se a seu redor. Depois Elisabeta fez a mesma coisa com as outras terrinas.

Vlad se obrigou a entrar no círculo de velas acesas e ajoelhar-se junto ao Tempest, entre um dos braços estirados e as pernas unidas pelos tornozelos. Levava o anel no dedo, e o moveu para ela.

Stormy dobrou a boneca, tratando de apartar-se.

—Não o faça, Vlad-lhe suplicou.

—Faço o que tenho que fazer-respondeu ele enigmaticamente.

As nuvens de fumaça que se elevavam das terrinas de ervas se faziam cada vez mais densas e foram envolvendo a cena em uma bruma mais e mais impenetrável.

—Ouça, sei que quer a ela e não a mim, certo? Entendo-o perfeitamente. Quer estar com ela, e fará tudo o que seja necessário para consegui-lo-disse ela, tratando de falar com lógica e sensatez.

—Basta, Tempest.

—Não. Estamos falando de minha vida. Eu não te reprovo que queira estar com a mulher que amas Vlad, mas não é justo que para isso eu deva entregar minha vida.

Vlad titubeou um segundo, com o anel quase na ponta de seu dedo. Tinha que ficar o, mas lhe tremia a mão.

—E é justo que tenha que morrer eu? —disse Elisabeta atrás do Vlad—. Foi justo me ter apanhada entre a vida e a morte durante quinhentos anos? —fez uma pausa para respirar, esgotada pelo mero feito de falar—. Uma das duas tem que morrer Tempest.

—Uma das duas já morreu Elisabeta. Uma das duas decidiu morrer, tirando-se a vida. Você tomou essa decisão. Seja bastante mulher para agüentar as conseqüências.

—Já basta! —interrompeu-lhes Vlad com um tom de voz que surpreendeu ao Stormy. Trêmulo e entrecortado—. De nada serve discutir. A decisão está tomada-disse, e segurou a mão do Tempest para imobilizá-la.

Stormy fechou o punho.

—Não! Não lhe permitirei isso!

—Me dê a mão, Tempest.

—Não!

Deuses, como detestava aquilo. Se a dor emocional pudesse matar, esse seria seu fim, sem dúvida. Vlad a olhou aos olhos através de uma densa fumaça que o fazia chorar e por um momento lhe deixou entrever seu coração.

—Por favor, Tempest. Abre a mão.

Stormy lhe sustentou o olhar, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

—Vlad?

«Confia em mim uma vez mais». Vlad não sabia se a força do vínculo que os unia era suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, mas então ela abriu lentamente a mão e estirou os dedos.

—Maldito seja por isso, Vlad-sussurrou ela—. Maldito seja. Quero-te.

—Sinto-o-disse ele lhe deslizando o anel no dedo.

Depois voltou a cara, incapaz de seguir olhando-a aos olhos.

Elisabeta pegou ao Vlad pela mão e o levou ao lugar onde estava o pergaminho aberto no chão.

—Aqui. Aqui pode ler o pergaminho. Segue exatamente as instruções.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Vlad se ajoelhou e se inclinou para ver as palavras escritas; depois se voltou para observar o que fazia Elisabeta.

Deitou-se junto ao Tempest no interior do círculo.

—Começa-disse.

—Não me faça isto, Vlad-lhe suplicou Tempest.

Vlad a ignorou, embora não foi fácil. Não quando havia lágrimas deslizando-se pelas bochechas femininas.

—Beta este ritual não vai funcionar.

—Claro que funcionará -lhe assegurou ela- Começa de uma vez, pelo amor dos deuses. Não temos muito tempo.

Com os olhos fechados, Elisabeta esperou. Vlad olhou ao Tempest, mas não se atreveu a fazê-lo por muito tempo.

—Não. Segundo as palavras aqui escritas, te libertara do poder do anel e te fará entrar no corpo de quem o tenha posto, mas você já te liberou do poder do anel para entrar no corpo do Brooke.

—Temos que tentá-lo, Vlad.

—Vim preparado-disse ele—. Localizei outro ritual, desenhado para fazer exatamente o que queremos que faça.

Stormy abriu os olhos, mas não o olhou.

—O que é que queremos que faça?

—Liberar a seu espírito do corpo do Brooke-o disse—. Uma vez conseguido procederemos com o rito original, que te fará entrar no corpo do Tempest.

Elisabeta respirou penosamente e tratou de incorporar-se com dificuldade.

—Ta. E de onde tiraste esse ritual? —perguntou.

Vlad se apressou a ajudá-la segurando-a pelos ombros.

—Roubei-o dos arquivos da irmandade de Ateneu. Ninguém sabe que o tenho.

Era mentira. Não o tinha roubado da irmandade, mas sim do bolso do Rhiannon.

Uma vez sentada, Elisabeta se inclinou para frente, abraçando-se pela cintura.

—Obrigado, Vlad. É que... Não estou segura de...

E antes que ele pudesse reagir, Vlad ouviu uma explosão e sentiu um calor abrasador que lhe atravessava o abdômen. A culatra de uma arma se cravou em seu corpo no mesmo momento em que ela apertou o gatilho, lhe colocando a bala no corpo. A dor era insuportável, e Vlad caiu de joelhos ouvindo os gritos do Tempest e sentindo como o sangue fluía a fervuras de seu corpo.

Elisabeta lhe arrancou o ritual da mão e se aproximou da vela para lê-lo.

—Sabia! —bramou furiosa—. Sabia que era mentira! Este ritual é para me exorcizar. Vieste me matar.

—Não, Beta, não-disse Vlad com os dentes apertados—. Ia liberar-te.

—Vieste-me salvar-sussurrou Stormy—. Escolheste-me.

Vlad a olhou aos olhos, embora lhe começava a nublar a vista.

—TE escolhi faz muito tempo, Tempest. Quero-te. Todo este tempo te quis.

—Porco! —gritou Elisabeta.

Furiosa, espremeu o ritual que Rhiannon tinha copiado para o Vlad e o aproximou da chama de uma vela até que o papel pegou fogo e ardeu. Depois, inclinou-se sobre o pergaminho original, que tinha o rito antigo que condenaria ao Tempest a morte, e começou a lê-lo em voz alta.

—Poderes dos Antigos e dos Deuses da Ultratumba, abram as portas entre a vida e a morte! Abram as portas e tomem a esta, tomem ao Tempest Jones porque seu corpo me pertence, Elisabeta Drácula!

Vlad levantou a cabeça, consciente de que ia perdendo forças por segundos.

—Não funcionará, Elisabeta. Não funcionará. Assim não.

Ela se deteve um momento e lhe dirigiu um olhar carregado de ódio.

—Como sei que não está me mentindo outra vez, print, ul meu?

—Juro-lhe isso por sua vida.

—Por sua vida? Sim, já vejo que te importa muito, né? O único pelo que te ocorre jurar é por sua vida. Não importa Vlad. Sua vida está a ponto de terminar.

—Não funcionará, asseguro-lhe isso. Se o fizer, as duas morrerão.

—Eu estou morta de todos os modos-disse ela—. Melhor morrer tratando de salvar a mim que simplesmente me render. Melhor que morra ela comigo, assim não morrerei sozinha. Nunca te terá Vlad.

—Tenho-o agora, Elisabeta-disse Stormy—. O tive durante dezesseis anos, só que não sabia. Sinto não ter acreditado em ti, Vlad.

—Não te dava motivos para que o fizesse. E, entretanto, apesar de tudo, o tem feito quando me deixaste te pôr o anel no dedo.

—Calem-se os dois! Estão me pondo doente!

Elisabeta foi onde estava Tempest e se agachou para lhe segurar os tornozelos com força.

—Sînge la sînge! ¡Minte la minte! ¡Corp la suflet! ¡Al tu la al meu! Gritou as palavras uma e outra vez enquanto sujeitava com as mãos os tornozelos do Tempest. Ao redor do Stormy começou a formar uma bruma cinzenta.

—Funciona-sussurrou Elisabeta.

—Não! —gritou Vlad—. Não continue, Elisabeta. Suplico-lhe isso, pára de uma vez.

—Alma a alma, mente a mente, corpo a corpo, do teu ao meu-continuou cantando Elisabeta—. Tempest fora! Elisabeta dentro! Pelos poderes de ultratumba, eu lhe ordeno isso! Tempest, fora! Saia! Cruza o véu! Faz-o agora!

A bruma que rodeava ao Tempest começou a estender-se pelas pernas e o torso. E era como sua própria sombra transparente elevando-se de seu corpo, enquanto ela se revolvia e lutava por detê-la. No mesmo momento, uma bruma similar envolveu a Elisabeta.

—Agüenta Tempest! —gritou Vlad—. Elisabeta, não o faça, suplico-lhe isso!

—Fora, fora, fora! —exclamou Elisabeta, jogando a cabeça para trás, com a voz mais suave e um brilho novo nos olhos—. Guardiões da Ultratumba levem-lhes isso.

Vlad utilizou a pouca força que ficava para equilibrar-se sobre ela, golpeá-la e jogá-la no chão, obrigando-a a soltar os tornozelos do Tempest.

Seus cantos também ficaram silenciados, mas enquanto Vlad lutava contra a insuportável dor, Elisabeta escapou dele, ficou em pé, empunhou de novo a arma e o apontou contra ele.

Vlad esteve a ponto de perder as esperanças, mas nesse momento sentiu a presença do Rhiannon. Tinha-o seguido. Tal e como ele sabia que o faria. Voltou o olhar para onde percebia a presença de sua querida amiga, entre as sombras. Sentiu-a ali, esperando. E encontrou sua mente com o poder da sua e lhe disse.

—Faz o que deve fazer.

Então Rhiannon falou.

—Agora, Melina.

O repentino grito da Elisabeta foi o único som que rasgou o silêncio da noite enquanto seu corpo era jogado para trás, longe do Tempest. Cambaleando-se, Elisabeta caiu de lado no chão, olhando com incredulidade o dardo que tinha no peito. Com mãos trêmulas, segurou-o e o arrancou com um gemido de dor; depois o jogou com raiva a um lado.

Melina saiu de entre as sombras com uma arma na mão, uma pistola de dardos tranqüilizantes. A seu lado estava Lupe com outra pistola. Rhiannon pôs-se a correr para o Vlad e apertou uma parte grande de tecido à ferida do peito.

—Não perca tempo comigo. Ocupe-te de Tempest-exclamou ele. Olhou ao Stormy e viu que a bruma que se elevou sobre seu corpo parecia assentar-se de novo—. Por favor, Rhiannon. Está bem?

Com evidentes reticências, Rhiannon se aproximou do Tempest, e a apalpou para certificar-se de seu estado. Depois retornou junto ao Vlad.

—Stormy sobreviverá, embora não estou tão segura sobre ti-disse. Levantou os olhos e olhou a Melina, que estava ajoelhada junto à Elisabeta—. E ela?

—Brooke? —disse Melina inclinando-se sobre o corpo do Brooke—. Brooke está aí?

Uma mão se elevou de repente e lhe arranhou a cara. Melina se tornou para trás. Lupe apontou com a pistola e disparou ao corpo do Brooke, mas falhou. Ao ouvir o ruído, Elisabeta deu um coice, e depois ficou muito quieta.

—Quer matá-la? —gritou Melina voltando-se para o Lupe e lhe arrancando a arma das mãos.

—Elisabeta segue estando em seu corpo-disse Rhiannon.

—Não importa. Temos o ritual que necessitamos Rhiannon-disse Melina—. O que nos escreveu. Agora sabemos como liberar a Elisabeta.

Vlad fechou os olhos e gemeu.

—O que ocorre, Vlad?

—Eu trouxe o ritual. Pensava usá-lo, mas Elisabeta se deu conta e o queimou.

—Não importa-disse Rhiannon—. Sabia que tinha desaparecido, e esperava com todas minhas forças que o tivesse roubado você-Rhiannon olhou a Melina—. Há outra cópia do ritual no escritório da biblioteca. Utiliza-a.

—Faremo-lo-disse Melina—. Esta noite. Ainda temos tempo para levar ao Brooke a casa e realizar o ritual. Nos ocuparemos de tudo, prometo-lhe isso.

Melina se ajoelhou junto ao Vlad enquanto Lupe tirava um par de algemas e uns grilhões de uma bolsa e os usava para imobilizar as bonecas e tornozelos da Elisabeta.

—Se não sobreviver-disse Melina ao Vlad—, prometo-te que seu amor estará te esperando ao outro lado. Ocuparei-me disso.

Vlad sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e olhou ao Tempest, que seguia no chão, apenas consciente, com o olhar perdido e os olhos úmidos.

—Não-disse ele—. A mulher que amo está aqui.

Melina assentiu e olhou ao Rhiannon.

—Levem-lhes e terminem com isto-ordenou Rhiannon—. Eu ainda tenho o que fazer aqui.

—Espero que agora não haja mais rixas entre nós-disse Melina.

—Meu enfrentamento é contra a irmandade, não contra ti, Melina. E isso segue sendo assim-disse Rhiannon—. Embora deva admitir que a irmandade tem alguns membros que deixam muito a desejar.

Rhiannon levantou o corpo enfraquecido do Brooke em braços.

—Levarei-a ao carro-disse e olhou ao Vlad—. Não se mova. E por todos os deuses, não te sangre.

Vlad desejou poder prometer-lhe, mas assim que Rhiannon desapareceu de sua vista, arrastou-se para onde estava Tempest. Ali se tendeu com a cabeça quase pega a dela enquanto utilizava as poucas forças que ficavam para lhe desatar uma mão.

—Vlad? —sussurrou ela, e lhe apoiou a mão recém liberada na bochecha.

—É você, Tempest-lhe disse ele—, não ela. Sempre foi você. Sinto ter demorado tanto em lhe dizer isso, mas se lhe confessava, ela saberia. Tinha que fazer que confiasse em mim para te salvar.

—Vlad, está sangrando de novo!

Stormy se desatou rapidamente a outra mão e depois os tornozelos, e segurou a cabeça do Vlad no regaço.

—Por favor, me escute-disse ele—. Possivelmente não tenha muito tempo. Tinha razão. Mal conhecia a Elisabeta. Conhecemo-nos em um momento de crise, quando nenhum dos dois tínhamos motivos para viver. Mas não a conhecia. A ti, sim. Conheço-lhe, Tempest. Conheci-te faz dezesseis anos. Você é a mulher que amo, não pode haver outra, nem nunca houve. Possivelmente a atração que senti pela Elisabeta faz tanto tempo se deu porque que era um antepassado de seu descendente espiritual. Teu. Tempest. Só teu.

—Vlad. Temos que fazer algo. Está... Está...

—Não. Meu amor. Não pode fazer nada. Mas me diga uma coisa, por favor. Diga-me que esta vez me acredita. Vim para te salvar, não para te matar.

—Acredito e te quero, Vlad. Te quis sempre. Quero-te há dezesseis anos,

Vlad suspirou como se lhe tirassem um grande peso da alma e sorriu.

—Obrigado, Tempest.

E então lhe fecharam os olhos.

Capítulo 16

Rhiannon se ajoelhou junto ao Vlad, que estava apoiado no regaço do Stormy. Com lágrimas nos olhos, acariciou-lhe a cara.

—Meu senhor-sussurrou—. Meu querido amigo, meu pai. Deus, como odeio te ver morrer.

—Não! —exclamou Stormy segurando ao Vlad pelos ombros e sacudindo-o—. Não pode morrer. Não pode permitir que morra. Rhiannon temos que fazer algo.

—É muito tarde.

—Não, não o é. Dê-lhe sangue. Dê-lhe meu sangue, e depois tamparemos a ferida e o manteremos vivo até o amanhecer.

—Sinto-o-disse Rhiannon, quase sem voz, e voltou à cara—. Não tem nem idéia de quanto o sinto.

—Aparta Rhiannon.

Stormy deixou escapar um grito afogado ao escutar a voz grave e profunda que chegou da escuridão. O homem que estava ali de pé possuía uma aura evidente de força e poder. Stormy o tinha visto só uma vez, mas o conhecia. Era Damien, quem fora o antigo grande rei Gilgamesh. Era o mais antigo e o mais capitalista de todos. O único vampiro vivo mais antigo que Vlad. O primeiro.

—Damien-sussurrou Rhiannon, ficando em pé—. Como o soubeste?

Stormy não podia deixar de olhar ao vampiro. Este parecia profundamente aflito e se ajoelhou imediatamente junto ao Vlad. Tomou a mão.

—Embora faça anos que não nos vemos, Iskur é meu irmão. Nosso vínculo é muito poderoso.

—Iskur? —sussurrou Stormy.

—Esse era seu nome, antes de adotar a nova identidade. É o nome de...

—O deus sumerio das tormentas-terminou Stormy. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas olhou ao Damien—. Pode ajudá-lo, Damien?

—Sim. Se eu não puder, ninguém poderá.

Damien subiu a manga da camisa, tirou uma navalha e se fez um corte na boneca.

—O que faz? —perguntou Stormy ao vê-lo agachar-se—. Não vai...?

—Está muito fraco para beber, Stormy-murmurou Damien—. Minha única esperança é que o sangue seja o bastante capitalista para alcançá-lo assim.

Damien sustentou a boneca com o talho para baixo sobre a ferida de bala no ventre do Vlad. Stormy lhe rasgou a camisa para lhe dar melhor acesso à ferida, mas isso também lhe fez ver melhor o terrível buraco deixado pela bala e fechou os olhos.

—Pelos deuses-sussurrou Rhiannon—. Stormy olhe. Abre os olhos e olhe.

Stormy se obrigou a obedecer e olhou de novo ao Vlad.

—Oh, céus, o que está ocorrendo?

Uma espécie de bruma ou vapor sussurrava e saía pela ferida à medida que o sangue gotejava em seu interior. Stormy nunca tinha visto uma coisa assim, nem tampouco tinha lido nem ouvido nada similar.

—O que está ocorrendo, Damien? —perguntou em um sussurro.

—Não estou muito seguro. É a primeira vez que faço isto, mas é o método que utilizou Utnapishtim para me dar o dom da imortalidade. Ele não era vampiro. A ele foram os deuses quem lhe concederam a imortalidade. Ele não tinha presas, podia caminhar à luz do dia, e alimentar-se de carne e verduras. Quando concordou a me fazer imortal, abriu-me o peito, cortou-se a boneca e depois jogou seu sangue em minha ferida.

—E assim criou uma nova raça.

—Somente espero... —Damien baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu, como sacudindo o sono.

—Já basta, Damien-sussurrou Rhiannon—. Está se debilitando.

—Só um pouco mais-disse ele.

—Deste tudo o que podia-insistiu Rhiannon, segurando-o pelo ombro—. O resultado não depende de que você te de sangre.

Damien se sentou sobre os calcanhares, e sua cabeça caiu ligeiramente para diante. Rhiannon lhe segurou o braço e lhe atou rapidamente uma parte de tecido que arrancou de seu vestido para deter a hemorragia.

A ferida do Vlad continuava sussurrando e dela seguia emanando um vapor esbranquiçado, cada vez mais débil, até que por fim desapareceu por completo.

Então Vlad gemeu, piscou e abriu os olhos.

Estava vivo!

Stormy se inclinou sobre ele, quase sem poder acreditar o que acabava de ver.

—Vlad?

Ele a olhou.

—Não esperava voltar a te verte, meu amor.

Vlad elevou uma mão e tomou com ela a bochecha feminina. Stormy se apoiou nele, soluçando de alívio e abraçando-o.

—Está vivo! Deus, Vlad, acreditava que tinha te perdido.

—Eu também-disse ele, e a rodeou com os braços—. Possivelmente... Exista uma oportunidade para nós, Tempest.

—Existe-sussurrou ela—. Com certeza que sim.

Então Vlad olhou ao Damien e abriu desmesuradamente os olhos.

—Meu rei-sussurrou.

—Seu irmão e amigo-lhe corrigiu Damien—. Alegro-me de que tenha sobrevivido, Iskur.

—Sobrevivido? —repetiu Vlad—. Sinto-me com uns poderes insuspeitados. Algo novo e poderoso corre por minhas veias-piscou ao dar-se conta do que tinha ocorrido—. Me deste seu sangue.

—E te curou-disse Rhiannon, oferecendo uma mão para lhe ajudar a ficar em pé—. Suponho que agora que tem o sangue do primeiro correndo por suas veias, poderá ganhar em uma briga.

—Já te ganhei antes, não o esqueça.

—Não te engane, Vlad. Deixei-te ganhar.

Vlad arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Vocês brigaram? —perguntou Stormy.

—Pediu-me o anel e o pergaminho-disse Rhiannon—. Não estava segura de que pensava em usá-los para te salvar ou para te matar.

—E enfrentaste a ele por mim?

—Brevemente-disse Rhiannon—. Mas que não te suba a cabeça, minha pequena mortal. Ao final decidi confiar nele e pôr em risco sua vida-se voltou para o Vlad e lhe sorriu—. Alegro-me de que não tenha me decepcionado.

Vlad olhou ao Stormy, e seus olhos se encontraram.

Damien pigarreou.

—Será melhor que vamos, Rhiannon. Estes dois têm coisas... Do que falar.

Rhiannon assentiu, abraçou ao Vlad, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e depois o soltou.

—A um par de quilômetros daqui há um navio lhe atracado disse ela—. Refugiaremos-nos ali até o amanhecer. Ainda restam umas horas.

—Já é meia-noite? —perguntou Stormy. Esqueceu-se do pouco tempo que ficava.

—São onze e meia-disse Damien—. Por quê?

—Será melhor que os deixemos sozinhos-disse Rhiannon, dando-se conta de que se Melina e Lupe fracassavam em seu intento de liberar a alma da Elisabeta do corpo do Brooke, era possível que ao Stormy só ficasse meia hora de vida—. Explicarei-lhe isso pelo caminho-disse colocando o braço no cotovelo do Damien e levando-lhe dali.

—O disse a sério? —perguntou Stormy ao Vlad—. O de que se sente mais forte que alguma vez? De verdade está bem?

Vlad respondeu com um sorriso lento e carregado de promessas. Tomou sua cara entre as mãos e a beijou na boca com ternura, longamente.

—Quer que lhe demonstre isso?

—Sim. Sim, Vlad. E depressa. Porque se Melina e Lupe...

—Shh. Não fracassarão-disse ele lhe acariciando com os dedos a bochecha e depois a garganta.

Stormy não quis pensar no que ocorreria ao chegar à meia-noite. Não queria danificar o que podiam ser os últimos momentos com ele. Tinha-se que morrer, morreria em seus braços. E morreria feliz.

Vlad a amava.

Rodeou-a com seus braços, dobrou-a para trás e a beijou como se quisesse devorá-la.

—Vlad-sussurrou ela.

Nesse momento lhe estava beijando a garganta.

—Não me diga que pare.

—Se parar te cravo uma estaca-disse ela—. Mas preferiria que fôssemos a outro lugar.

—Aonde quer ir, Tempest?

—À praia. À areia. Não aqui, onde aconteceram coisas tão horríveis.

Vlad assentiu e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, a tomou nos braços e a levou para a praia.

—Não mais atrasos, Tempest. Está a ponto de ser devorada por um vampiro.

—E não um vampiro qualquer. Pelo próprio Drácula. E não pela primeira vez-disse ela.

—Nem a última-disse ele.

Quando quase chegaram à praia, Vlad encontrou uma zona de erva e pedras protegida por umas rochas e a depositou ali. Depois, aproximou-se um momento à borda onde lavou os restos do sangue do Damien do abdômen. Só demorou um momento, e apenas um décimo de segundo depois se ajoelhava na areia junto a ela.

—Quero-te-lhe disse.

—Teria que ser bem parvo para não fazê-lo-disse ela, sorrindo.

—O vampiro mais parvo da história-o disse, e lhe abriu a blusa.

Como se não pudesse esperar, lançou-se sobre os seios femininos e os lambeu e sugou como se não pudesse conter-se. Stormy tratava de mover-se e lhe empurrar a cabeça, mas ele não o permitiu, mas sim continuou beijando-a e por fim lhe tirou as calças e fez o mesmo com os seus.

Stormy lhe acariciava o corpo com as mãos e lhe beijava o peito com os lábios. Oh, Deus, que formoso era. Não podia deixar de acariciá-lo. E da ferida de bala quase não ficava uma cicatriz rosada.

—É o homem mais bonito que vi em minha vida-sussurrou ela.

—Então não surpreende que tenha elegido a mulher mais bonita. Esperei-te, Tempest. Esperei-te durante séculos.

Vlad lhe dobrou e separou os joelhos, colocou-se entre elas e se deslizou nela com uma naturalidade que só podia significar que foram feitos um para o outro.

Levou-a por duas vezes ao orgasmo antes de alcançar o dele, e depois caiu a seu lado, abraçando-a como se fosse à coisa mais apreciada e querida que jamais tinha tido entre os braços.

Mas no fundo os dois estavam pensando em sua mortalidade, embora nenhum o mencionou em voz alta. Ainda não. Ainda não era meia-noite. Só faltavam uns minutos, mas inclusive se Stormy sobrevivia a aquela noite, seguiam tendo adiante um futuro muito escuro, e ela pensou que já era hora de falar do assunto.

—Vlad?

—Hmm?

—Ouça, inclusive se Lupe e Melina o conseguem, o nosso não pode durar. Eu não tenho o antígeno. Não posso me converter em um dos teus. Existe um remédio que poderia alargar minha vida, mas não há forma de saber se funcionará em meu caso ou se posso consegui-lo.

Vlad ficou em silêncio uns momentos e a abraçou com mais força, como em resposta à idéia de ter que separar-se dela.

—Quererei-te toda minha vida. E inclusive depois.

Stormy apoiou a cabeça no peito musculoso e notou os dedos masculinos no cabelo.

—Eu me farei velha, mas você seguirá sendo jovem.

—Não tão jovem Tempest. O corpo não envelhece, mas todo o resto sim. Por dentro sou velho, embora meu corpo segue tendo a idade que tinha quando me trocaram.

—A que idade foi?

Ele sorriu.

—Aos vinte anos.

Stormy fechou os olhos com força.

—Meu Deus, eu tenho trinta e seis.

—Vivo há milhares de anos, Tempest. Eu sou o mais velho dos dois.

—Oh, isso sei, mas fisicamente, eu envelhecerei. E isso também é importante.

—Para mim não-lhe assegurou ele—. Passei os últimos cinco séculos me acreditando apaixonado por uma mulher morta, uma que não tinha corpo, não o esqueça.

—Sairão-me rugas-sussurrou ela.

—E eu te quererei.

—Me porá o cabelo grisalho.

—E eu te seguirei querendo.

—Me porá o corpo fofo e enrugado.

—E eu te quererei ainda mais-lhe disse ele, beijando-a na cabeça.

Stormy respirou profundamente e levantou a cabeça para poder lhe ver os olhos.

—Morrerei Vlad.

Sustentou-lhe o olhar.

—Então possivelmente saberei que também é o momento de deixar esta vida-disse ele.

—Vlad!

Vlad lhe segurou as bochechas.

—Agora não quero falar disso, Tempest. Agora não. Já haverá tempo para arrumá-lo mais adiante. Agora só quero estar contigo. Sentir a alegria que trouxeste para minha vida. Pelos deuses, sabe quanto tempo faz que não me sinto assim?

—Como... Assim?

—Feliz Tempest. Muito feliz-Vlad olhou ao céu e moveu a cabeça—. Estou no paraíso, graças a ti.

Vlad continuou falando, mas Stormy deixou de escutar por causa de um repentino zumbido nos ouvidos. Na cabeça.

Franzindo o cenho se sentou e colocou a camisa. Era bastante larga e não se incomodou em colocar os jeans.

Vlad se endireitou sem compreender. Chamou-a, mas quase não o ouviu, por culpa do zumbido.

Com os olhos cravados na escuridão, Stormy tratou de adivinhar o que era o que se movia nas sombras. Viu uma mulher, e a reconheceu. Era Elisabeta, e seu aspecto era o mesmo que tinha no retrato. No princípio, Stormy temeu que Elisabeta houvesse retornado para terminar o que tinha tratado de começar.

Mas não. Seu aspecto não era ameaçador nem cruel. Havia algo frágil nela, e medo em seus olhos. E Stormy se deu conta uma vez mais da grande semelhança física que tinha com ela. Poderiam ser irmãs. Possivelmente fossem.

—Beta? —sussurrou Stormy.

—Obrigam-me a ir-exclamou Elisabeta—. E não quero ir.

A dor na voz da jovem encolheu o coração do Stormy, e nesse momento se deu conta de que a Elisabeta que estava vendo não era corpórea. Era opaca, quase transparente. Melina e Lupe deviam ter realizado já o ritual.

Stormy sentiu um nó na garganta e lágrimas nos olhos.

—É o que fazemos todos ao morrer Beta-disse à assustada jovem—. É algo que temos que fazer. Olhe, olhe atrás de ti.

Elisabeta se voltou lentamente e viu o que estava olhando Stormy. Atrás dela, sobre a água, brilhava uma luz dourada. Sua textura era como de ouro líquido, e a atraía como um ímã. Tinha algo incrivelmente formoso, algo magnético, que também atraiu ao Stormy. Esta se aproximou involuntariamente, e ainda, contudo não teve medo.

—É preciosa-sussurrou Elisabeta.

—Sim.

Elisabeta se deteve, tragou saliva, e depois segurou ao Stormy pela mão.

—Acompanha-me até ali?

Stormy assentiu e caminhou com ela para o resplendor. À medida que se aproximavam algo se fez visível no interior da luz: era uma mulher. Provavelmente uma deusa, um anjo, ou uma virgem. Mas parecia muito mais pessoal. E seu aspecto era...

—Parece-se conosco-sussurrou Stormy, olhando a sua companheira.

Um fio de lágrimas caía pelas bochechas da Elisabeta. A mulher parecia estar falando com ela, mas Stormy não podia ouvi-la. A expressão da mulher dourada era incrível; tranqüila, carinhosa e transcendente.

—Sei-disse Elisabeta em resposta às palavras da mulher—. Sei que tinha que haver ido antes, mas estava apanhada. E depois tinha medo.

A mulher elevou uma mão e a ofereceu a Elisabeta.

Elisabeta se voltou para o Stormy e se secou as lágrimas.

—Agora o entendo-disse Elisabeta.

—Eu não. Quem é Beta?

—É... É nós. É você, e eu e todas as mulheres que fomos. É todas nós. Todas as que fomos ou seremos. É nosso ser superior.

Stormy olhou à formosa mulher de pé dentro da luz dourada com os braços estendidos e se ouviu suspirar:

—Quero-a.

Elisabeta se soltou de sua mão e pôs-se a caminhar para diante. E então a mulher abriu os braços e a recebeu neles, e foi como se Elisabeta fosse absorvida pela luz.

Stormy estava atemorizada, e então avançou também para diante, estendendo as mãos.

A mulher a olhou aos olhos.

—Você não, Tempest. Ainda não. Não por muito, muito tempo. Mas ao menos agora estará completa. Recuperará as partes que lhe faltavam.

A mulher lhe mostrou as mãos e delas surgiu um raio de luz dourada que foi direto ao peito do Stormy. Foi como uma martelada de calor e luz que a jogou para trás com a força de um trem a toda velocidade. E então a luz se desvaneceu, e ela ficou sozinha na escuridão, mas já não sentia medo. Justamente o contrário. Sentia-se maravilhosamente bem.

Vlad levou Tempest a bordo do iate em estado de pânico.

—Rhiannon! Damien! Ajuda!

Rhiannon correu para ele e o alcançou na escotilha que levava ao camarote.

—O que passou? —perguntou Rhiannon, tomando ao Vlad pelo braço e levando-o pela escotilha e as escadas até um dos camarotes.

Ali o guiou até um pequeno sofá, onde Vlad depositou ao Tempest e se inclinou sobre ela. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo e a cara.

—Não sei-respondeu Vlad—. Estava bem, e de repente pôs-se a caminhar por volta do mar. Estava... Falando com alguém. Com a Elisabeta, acredito. Não parava de repetir seu nome, e de repente saiu disparada para trás e caiu de costas ao chão-Vlad segurou a cabeça com as mãos—. Deuses, já passou a meia-noite? Não puderam as mulheres de Ateneu liberar a Elisabeta? Está morrendo? —fechou os olhos—. Não pode ser. Deuses, não posso perdê-la agora.

Rhiannon se inclinou para frente e tocou ao Stormy, apalpando-a e procurando indícios de vida. Stormy estava viva, isso sabia, mas então Rhiannon se deteve e, com os olhos muito abertos, sussurrou:

—Pelos deuses.

Vlad se assustou inclusive mais do que estava.

—O que, Rhiannon? O que ocorre? Pelos deuses, me diga que não esperei todo este tempo só para voltar a perdê-la.

—Perdê-la? —Rhiannon bateu as largas pestanas um par de vezes—. Não o nota? Vlad, não o cheira nela?

Damien se aproximou e sussurrou:

—O antígeno Beladona.

Rhiannon o olhou aos olhos e assentiu. Depois olhou ao Vlad.

E ele o sentiu. Sentiu-o como todos os vampiros podiam sentir sempre a um dos Escolhidos. Aquela energia procedia dela, do Tempest.

Elevou os olhos para a vampiresa que antigamente ele mesmo transformou.

—Mas, como pode ser?

Nesse momento, Tempest piscou, abriu os olhos e sussurrou seu nome, sorrindo.

—É feliz-disse Tempest—. Elisabeta é feliz.

Vlad não pôde fazer mais que olhá-la sem compreender.

—Melina e Lupe devem ter levado a cabo o ritual e a liberaram. Vi-a, Vlad. Caminhei com ela. Deus era precioso. Havia uma mulher, envolta em uma magnífica luz dourada, ou possivelmente ela fosse à luz. Beta foi a seus braços e as duas... Fundiram-se.

Vlad se deixou cair no sofá para abraçá-la com ternura.

—Me alegro de que tenha encontrado a paz. Mas, Tempest, está bem?

—Estou maravilhosamente bem-respondeu ela com um amplo sorriso—. Melhor que nunca. Essa mulher me deu algo. Encheu-me com... Algo.

Rhiannon apoiou uma mão no ombro do Vlad, e repetiu devagar o que lhe havia dito em outra ocasião.

—Quando morremos, nossa alma se funde com nossa alma coletiva, nosso ser superior. Este ser é nossa fonte. Tudo o que somos se funde e se combina para gerar a alma seguinte, e a seguinte, e a seguinte. Ao Stormy faltava uma parte de si. Essa parte era Elisabeta. A parte que nunca pôde fundir-se com a fonte. Agora a tem.

—E esta parte inclui...? —perguntou ele.

—O antígeno Beladona-sussurrou Rhiannon.

Stormy, que estava olhando ao Vlad, desviou os olhos ao Rhiannon.

—O que?

—Agora é uma dos Escolhidos -lhe disse Rhiannon—. Pode te transformar em um de nós quando o desejar.

Stormy olhou ao Vlad, e este assentiu.

—Não aspiro a compreendê-lo como uma sacerdotisa do Isis-disse ele—. Mas sim, agora tem o antígeno. E não está debilitado, nem diluído, nem diferente como ocorreu no caso do Brooke. Provavelmente porque deve ter sido parte de ti sempre.

—Então... —Stormy piscou e procurou nos olhos masculinos—. Então poderemos estar juntos, para sempre?

—Se quiser Tempest.

Stormy lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e o abraçou.

—Claro que quero. Já sabe.

Rhiannon sorriu.

—Oh, que os deuses tenham piedade de nós. Stormy a olhou sem entender.

—Né, não me olhe assim. Como mortal você já gosta bastante de ser esperta. Detesto aos espertinhos.

—Você é o melhor exemplo-disse Damien rendo.

—Não, eu sou um exemplo de arrogância-disse ela—. E com razão. Não é o mesmo.

—Entendido.

—Porá a todos no bolso-disse Rhiannon ao Damien enquanto os dois se dirigiam à porta do camarote.

Mas ao chegar à soleira, voltou à cabeça, olhou ao Stormy e lhe piscou um olho.

Stormy tomou como uma bem-vinda à família.

Vlad a levou a coberta superior, sobre a qual brilhava a luz da lua que se elevava cheia no céu. Não demoraria em se esconder e dar passo ao sol, e Vlad não perdeu tempo. Tirou toda a roupa, despiu também a ela, e depois se rodeou a cintura com as pernas femininas e a penetrou. E enquanto se moviam juntos, ele cravou os dentes na garganta de sua amada e bebeu sua essência. Bebeu até que a sentiu tremer, até que a sentiu debilitar-se, até que se afundou tão completamente em seus braços que era como se fossem um. E então, fez-se um corte pouco profundo no jugular com a ponta de uma faca e elevou até ali a cara feminina.

Stormy não se moveu até que o sangue lhe roçou os lábios. E então entreabriu os lábios e o saboreou ligeiramente. Um momento depois sugou com mais força e bebeu, e bebeu, e bebeu. Enquanto o fazia, Vlad se movia dentro dela, e inclinou a cabeça para beber mais dela.

Assim unidos, com as bocas nas gargantas, e os corpos em um, movendo-se e bebendo-se permaneceram um momento. E quando ele derramou sua semente nela, seu sangue se mesclou por completo.

Stormy ficou inerte em seus braços, e ele a recolheu nos braços e a baixou ao camarote. Ali lhes esperava uma cama e uns lençóis. Vlad a deitou na cama e se tendeu a seu lado.

—Escuta! —disse ela de repente—. O ouve?

—O que, meu amor?

—O mar. Ouço-o...

—Normal. Estamos em um navio-disse ele com um sorriso, embora sabia exatamente a que se referia.

—Sim, mas é diferente. Ouço... Como nadam os peixes. E os cheiro, não como antes, a não ser muito mais, mas é...

Vlad assentiu.

—Sei. Seus sentidos estão aguçados, provavelmente sua capacidade se multiplicou por cem, e é provável que logo se multiplicará por mil. Será muito poderosa, Tempest. Tão forte como Rhiannon. Possivelmente mais.

—Tão forte como Rhiannon? —ao Stormy gostou da idéia.

Vlad assentiu.

—Possivelmente. Com o tempo. Meu sangue é muito antigo. Só há um vampiro com sangue mais antigo, e agora também corre por suas veias, igual corre pelas minhas.

—Damien-sussurrou ela.

—Gilgamesh-o confirmou.

Stormy suspirou e se apertou contra ele.

—Não me importa não ser tão forte, Vlad-lhe assegurou ela.

—Que mentirosa é Tempest!

Stormy sorriu e lhe beijou o peito.

—Bom, vale, importa-me. Eu adoro ser poderosa. E penso provocar ao Rhiannon com isso o resto de nossas vidas e desfrutar de cada minuto-disse Stormy, e se pôs a rir só de pensá-lo.

Gostava da relação provocadora e quase amistosa que tinha desenvolvido com a vampiresa que no passado considerou a mais altiva de todos os vampiros que teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

—Mas mais que isso-sussurrou, concentrando sua atenção no importante—, mais que nada, Vlad, eu adoro estar contigo.

—Estará comigo-lhe prometeu ele—. Para sempre.

Vlad a beijou profundamente, e quando interrompeu o beijo, Stormy se aconchegou em seus braços e soube que seguiria estando ali quando despertasse. E de novo uma e outra vez, cada entardecer, durante o resto da eternidade.


	14. Chapter 14

Asas Da Noite 13 - O Beijo da Noite

RESUMO: A imortalidade era algo completamente novo para Seth Alexander, mas ele era forte e inteligente, e estava disposto a arriscar tudo por aquela bela ruiva cativa, uma criatura misteriosa a quem não compreendia, mas se via impulsionado a salvá-la.

Vixen estava confusa pelas emoções que surgiam dentro dela cada vez que via seu impulsivo herói. Só esperava que o brutal Gregor e seus renegados chupassangues a permitissem viver o suficiente para explorar essas novas emoções.

* * *

— Necessito que mate a alguém.

De pé, no atalho coberto de folhas, no qual Reaper tinha aceitado encontrar-se com ela, com o cabelo comprido e um vestido ainda mais comprido, que o vento da noite agitava, Rhiannon não perdeu tempo com preliminares.

Aquela não era a saudação mais cordial que Reaper já havia recebido. Mas era a mais comum.

— Claro — respondeu. — Por que iria me pedir que viesse se não fosse isso?

Ela sorriu lentamente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho perigoso.

— Normalmente, preferiria me encarregar disto eu mesma, é óbvio. - disse-lhe, aproximando-se. Sua pantera, negra e esbelta, movia-se a seu lado com passos lentos e sinuosos, sem fazer ruído, com a cabeça ao nível da mão de Rhiannon, que roçava de quando em quando. - Mas as circunstâncias o impedem, eu temo fazê-lo.

— E que circunstâncias são essas? — perguntou Reaper, com curiosidade. Pôs-se a andar, mantendo-se perto dela, mas sem tocá-la. Não gostava de tocar.

A bainha do vestido de veludo dela movia as folhas rosadas e amarelas que bordejavam a vereda. Aquele caminho atravessava ziguezague ando um parque retirado, no alto das colinas da Virginia; um monte inserido entre cidades e uma rota popular entre corredores, ciclistas, caminhantes e amantes da natureza. Naquele momento, entretanto, no mais fundo da noite, o parque estava deserto. O único som que se ouvia era o do vento, que fazia ranger as poucas folhas quebradiças que ainda se seguravam às árvores próximas.

Rhiannon não lhe respondeu; seguiu caminhando ao seu lado enquanto, a cada passo, acariciava com os dedos a cabeça enorme da Pandora, e o animal deixava escapar um ronronar que se parecia inquietantemente a um grunhido.

Reaper se pôs a indagar, servindo-se de uma tática que sem dúvida funcionaria com a altiva Rhiannon. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que isca lhe oferecer. Era, no fim das contas, sua mentora.

— Esse canalha ao qual quer matar tem que ser o mais odioso da história, se te dá medo de enfrentar-se com ele.

Ela se deteve e voltou a cabeça com um movimento tão brusco e rápido, que sua larga juba negra fustigou um lado de sua cara.

— Eu não tenho medo de ninguém, meu amigo. E você sabe disso. Não há nada que eu gostaria mais que lhe romper os ossos um a um e sangrá-lo enquanto isso.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, consciente de que Rhiannon era muito capaz de colocar em prática aquela ameaça, e de desfrutar fazendo-o.

— Então, por que me chamaste?

— Porque não se trata simplesmente de um lobo solitário, Reaper. É o líder de toda uma turma, uma turma que se voltará contra qualquer um que ameace a seu prezado macho alfa. E embora odeie admiti-lo, eu tampouco sou uma loba solitária. Já não. Tenho um companheiro, Roland. Agora tenho família, amigos. Uns meninos muito queridos, muito importantes, formam parte dessa família.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Fala desses gêmeos mestiços, a quem deu à luz essa vampiresa a que chamam a Prometida?

Ela entreabriu os olhos.

— Tenha muito cuidado com o que diz desses meninos, Reaper. Quero-os como se fossem meus.

Ele levantou a mão, compreendendo.

— Já entendi. Não quer te arriscar a atrair a ira de um bando de renegados sobre esses... Meninos especiais. Pois tem feito bem em contatar a mim. Sou o homem perfeito para o trabalho.

— Parece muito seguro disso - repôs com mais calma. Jogou a juba às costas e seguiu caminhando, com os olhos fixos no céu. Ele seguiu seu olhar. Era uma noite sem lua, fresca e clara, e as estrelas brilhavam como lascas de gelo em um céu frio e negro. O ar tinha sabor de maçãs e cheirava a folhas podres . — Ainda não ouviste os detalhes, assim como pode sabê-lo?

— Porque eu sim sou um lobo solitário. Não tenho nem família nem amigos com os quais me preocupar. Para mim, nada é precioso, e não há ninguém a quem queira.

— Embusteiro.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar.

— É a verdade pura e dura.

— Tolices. Tem o menino.

Ele desviou os olhos e olhou em qualquer direção, menos a ela.

— Que menino?

— Vamos, Reaper. O mortal, o das calças largas e viciado em vídeo-games. Seth, não?

— Já não é um menino. E, como sabe, é um dos Escolhidos. Sabe perfeitamente que nós os vampiros não temos escolha no que diz respeito a esses raros humanos que possuem o antígeno da beladona. Podem transformar-se, podem se voltar como nós. Não é afeição, Rhiannon. Estamos obrigados a protegê-los.

— Sim, sei disso. E também sei que para cada um de nós há um com quem o vínculo é muito mais forte. E Seth é o teu. – Ela o olhou fixamente até que obteve que ele se voltasse a olhá-la.

— Esse menino te importa - Acusou-o ela.

— Não me importa ninguém. Seth é um fastio, uma chateação. Se a natureza não me obrigasse a cuidar dele, juro-te que estaria sempre a mil quilômetros dele.

Ela afinou os lábios, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Se isso for certo, tenho pena de ti.

— Não desperdice tuas energias, Rhiannon. Sou um assassino. Era-o em vida e sigo sendo-o depois de morto. É meu ofício.

— E o faz bem.

— Melhor que ninguém.

Ela esteve observando-o um momento; logo suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Os detalhes, então. Chama-se Gregor e caça nos Estados do sudeste; aqui, na Virginia, e também nas Carolinas e na Geórgia, isso sabemos. Mata inocentes, jovens e a qualquer um que cruze seu caminho. E anima o seu bando a fazer o mesmo.

— Quantos anos têm?

— Ninguém sabe. O rastro de cadáveres, as vítimas que ele não se incomoda em tentar ocultar, começaram a aparecer faz uma década, até onde pude segui-lo.

— E quem o fez?

— Ninguém parece saber tampouco.

Reaper a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Isso é pouco freqüente.

— Ele é um criminoso pouco comum, Reaper.

Ele se deu uma coçadinha no queixo.

— Eu gosto de saber tudo o que posso sobre um objetivo antes de ir atrás dele, Rhiannon. Sem saber sua idade ou a identidade de seu criador, me é impossível calcular quão forte pode ser.

Ela apartou o olhar um momento.

— Bom, se o desafio for muito grande para ti...

— Eu não disse isso - bradou ele sem pensar. Logo ficou em silêncio. Tinha visto o brilho malévolo em seus olhos e o leve sorriso que brincava em seus lábios carnudos. Rhiannon também sabia como fazê-lo reagir. — Diga-me o que sabe, então.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ignoro quantos há em sua turma. Corre o rumor de que são entre dez e cinqüenta. Pelo visto, seu braço direito se faz chamar Jack dos Corações, e pouco mais se sabe dele. Certamente, pelo rastro de corações quebrados e contas bancárias vazias que está acostumado a deixar atrás dele aonde vá.

— Um estelionatário - disse Reaper.

— E um amante excelente, ou isso me disseram.

— Algo mais?

— Sim, e é... Preocupante. Há rumores que parte de sua turma, o grosso, de fato, está composta por... Criaturas que não se parecem com nada que eu tenha ouvido mencionar antes.

Reaper se deteve e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Criaturas?

— Vampiros, só que... Não.

— O que são então? — perguntou ele.

Rhiannon piscou rapidamente e acariciou mais devagar a cabeça do felino enquanto contrapesava sua resposta.

— Tenha em conta que isto é informação de segunda e terceira mão. Só disponho de rumores e informes nos que me apoiar. Mas se diz que essas criaturas são bebedores de sangue grandes e poderosos, que não parecem ter raciocínio nem vontade própria. Obedecem ao Gregor cegamente. Até o ponto do auto sacrifício.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Existem criaturas assim?

— Ouvi falar de vampiros que tinham aprendido a escravizar os mortais comuns. Fazem-no bebendo seu sangue e lhes dando uma ou duas gotas do seu em troca. Isso os debilita e os faz cada vez mais dependentes do vampiro, do mesmo modo que um drogado se volta dependente da substância que escolhe. Mas seguem sendo mortais. Débeis e estúpidos, sim, mas só mortais. Essas criaturas do Gregor, em troca, são grandes, fortes e ao que parece imortais. Uma raça completamente distinta. Ninguém, nem sequer os mais velhos entre nós, sabe como os fez Gregor.

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está claro que enfrentamos a uma mente brilhante. Odeio aos vilões preparados. Que mais você sabe, Rhiannon?

— Não muito, temo. Só que Gregor e sua turma são perigosos, uma matilha de animais raivosos. Assassinam a mortais inocentes. Atraem sobre as cabeças de todos os vampiros que existem o perigo de serem descobertos, e a ira e o ódio de quem já sabe de nossa existência. Devem ser destruídos. Mas terá que ter muito cuidado.

— E ser muito bem recompensado.

Ela franziu os lábios e tirou da faixa que rodeava seu vestido uma bolsa atada com uma corda. Reaper não a tinha visto, e não era de se estranhar. Era de veludo negro, como o próprio vestido. Rhiannon a segurou de modo que a corda pendurasse de seus dedos largos e afiados como adagas e disse:

— Muito bem recompensado.

Ele tomou a bolsa, que pesava ao menos um quilograma e que tilintou musicalmente quando a agitou. Não se incomodou em abri-la. Confiava nela. Se Rhiannon dizia que o trato era justo, então era justo.

— Cem mil em ouro. Esses krugerands são somente uma antecipação. Terá o resto quando acabar o trabalho.

— Cem mil dos grandes, né? Deve ter muita vontade de ver morto a esse tal Gregor.

— Não só eu – respondeu ela. — Os mais velhos, os mais poderosos e os mais ricos entre nós contribuíram a esta causa, Reaper. Tem suas bênçãos.

— A bênção dos malditos. Que maravilha.

Ela inclinou a cabeça com o cenho franzido.

— Está excessivamente amargurado, não acha?

— Seriamente?

— Só tento lhe dizer que, se necessitar ajuda, muitos de nós estamos dispostos a lhe oferecer isso.

— Não necessitarei ajuda.

— Mas se a necessitasse...

— Eu trabalho sozinho - deu meia volta e se afastou dela.

— Ponha-se em contato comigo quando acabar - gritou Rhiannon as suas costas, com aquela nota autoritária na voz que ao Reaper resultava tão familiar e que era natural nela.

— Não se preocupe - disse. — Você saberá. Mas terá notícias minhas de todos os modos, para recolher o resto do pagamento -lançou ao ar a bolsa de moedas de ouro e voltou a recolhê-la, enquanto se perdia de vista.

Capítulo 01

Seth Connor estava encurralado e sem energias, agachado no alto de uma cripta em ruínas, em meio de um cemitério. O lodo tóxico tinha alagado tudo, cobrindo o chão em todas as direções, de modo que não podia abaixar-se e fugir correndo. Não duraria muito se ele pisava naquela lama. Além disso, estava rodeado de zumbis. Tolos, sim, mas mesmo assim perigosos. O lodo não lhes parecia incomodar, ou possivelmente estavam tão desvairados que não o notavam. Entre eles e o coquetel químico, verde e borbulhante do chão, não tinha nenhuma oportunidade. Ia ter que tentar diminuir de um salto à distância entre o lugar onde estava e o lugar onde tinha que estar: o telhado da casinha do guarda. E era um salto muito largo. Não estava seguro de que ficassem suficientes forças dentro de si para consegui-lo.

Mas não podia ficar quieto. Carregou o fuzil, esvaziou-o sobre o turba de zumbis, que já tentavam subir ao telhado, só para abrir caminho, e logo saltou com todas suas forças. Seu corpo girou no ar uma, duas, três vezes, e com cada cambalhota o lodo venenoso apareceu debaixo dele um instante e logo pareceu aproximar-se. Demônios! Estirou-se, ergueu-se, estendeu os braços... E agarrou com a ponta dos dedos o beiral da casinha.

Suas pernas ficaram no ar. Os zumbis estendiam os braços para ele, agarravam-no, tentavam fazê-lo cair. Ele esperneou e logo conseguiu tirar sua pistola. Pendurando-se nos dedos de uma mão, encheu de chumbo àqueles porcos.

Os zumbis caíram. Ele deixou cair à pistola: uma perda lamentável, mas poderia encontrar outra no nível seguinte. Subiu no telhado da casa do guarda, olhou a seu redor e viu o caminho para a salvação: um cabo elétrico que partia do extremo mais afastado do telhado. Dirigiu-se para ali, saltou sobre ele e percorreu o caminho se equilibrando, para o Nível Nove.

Seth deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, soltou o controle remoto.

Sobre a mesa baixa, levantou-se e estirou as costas doloridas. Tinha demorado um bom momento em superar aquele nível, mas a sensação de triunfo era só passageira. Aquilo era um jogo. Um entretenimento divertido que o distraía da espera constante em que se converteu sua vida. Nem sequer sabia o que estava esperando. Mas a espera, o nervosismo, aquela carga de eletricidade justo antes que estalasse o relâmpago, essa sensação de que algo grande estava a ponto de ocorrer, tinha sido mais forte nesse dia que nunca antes.

Estava destinado a algo importante. Sempre o tinha sabido. Mas estava aborrecidíssimo enquanto esperava para descobrir o que era.

Soou o telefone. Seth estava tão nervoso que deu um salto. Logo o agarrou, com a idéia, ainda meio formada, de que talvez aquela fosse a chamada que o poria em caminho para seu destino, fosse o que fosse. Uma olhada à tela apagou aquela idéia. Era só J.J, seu amigo, que o chamava do Buraco, o bar do bairro, no qual Seth tinha sido promovido a encarregado.

Suspirou e desprendeu o telefone.

— Sim, colega, o que acontece? — sempre passava algo.

— Seth, não sei o que fazer, tio Tommy tinha que estar na churrasqueira, mas caiu doente e foi para casa. Ficamos sem suco de romã e a máquina de lavar pratos está fazendo guerra outra vez. E esta noite estamos até em cima de gente e falta pessoal para atender.

— JJ, você me chama cada vez que eu tenho uma noite livre.

— Isto é uma crise, Seth.

— Não, é o normal. Uma crise é quando as coisas saem completamente mal. Essas coisas se passam todo o tempo. É o normal, J.J. Tem que aprender a se arrumar sozinho.

— Tento-o, mas não dou conta de tudo.

Seth baixou a cabeça, suspirou e pensou: "que demônios". De todos os modos, não tinha nada que fazer. Talvez, ir logo para a cama. Possivelmente, voltar a sonhar com ela. A bela ruiva cujos olhos pareciam lhe atravessar a alma. A que tinha algo que ver com seu destino. A que nunca tinha visto, mas com a que levava sonhando desde que tinha o uso da razão.

Suspirou. Ela estaria ali, esperando-o em seu subconsciente, sem importar a que hora fosse dormir.

— Já em seguida estou indo, vale? Enquanto isso chama o Bobbie, para que vá e se ocupe da churrasqueira. É o que está mais perto, e adora fazer horas extras. Chama também a Tanya, para atender as mesas. E diga que quando for para lá, passe pela casa de licores e compre um par de garrafas de suco de romã. Assim, resolvemos a situação até que chegue amanhã o caminhão. Estarei aí dentro de cinco minutos.

J.J suspirou audivelmente.

— Obrigado, Seth. É um fenômeno, sabia?

Sim. Miúdo fenômeno. O senhor das máquinas de lavar pratos quebrados e dos garçons desaparecidos. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, antes de desprender seu suéter do cabide que havia perto da porta do apartamento e passá-lo pela cabeça enquanto saía.

Quatro horas depois, o bar estava fechado, os tamboretes com as pernas para cima sobre o balcão de mogno, as cadeiras com as pernas para cima sobre as mesas, o chão recém esfregado e o ambiente impregnado de aroma de limpador de pinheiro. Seth se dispunha a sair para passar fora dali o que ficava da noite, que não era muito.

J.J estava a seu lado, com a bolsa do dinheiro, que deixariam na caixa de depósito noturno do banco no caminho para o estacionamento da esquina. Seus cachos marrons e descontrolados permaneciam aprisionados sob uma boina velha e manchada dos Ianques. Arrastava os pés ao andar, e se encurvava muito. Seth pensou que aquele menino necessitava muito mais que um pouco de experiência no trabalho se queria chegar a algo.

Claro que, pensou consigo mesmo, quem era ele para falar? De acordo, talvez não tivesse a falta de auto-estima do J.J. Mas mesmo assim, tinha um trabalho que não ia a nenhuma parte e uma vida que não lhe satisfazia absolutamente, e seguia esperando sua grande oportunidade. Estava destinado a algo grande. Sabia. E essa noite o sentia mais perto que nunca.

Faltava uma quadra para chegar ao banco. J.J ia assobiando o tema de amor do último filme do Rocky. Não havia tráfego, e o pavimento reluzia.

— Da pra acreditar que choveu e parou de chover enquanto estávamos no bar e não percebemos? — perguntou J.J.

— Sim. O Buraco é como um mundo à parte.

— Um mundo? — repetiu J.J. . — Ora vamos. Um povoado, possivelmente. Ou, melhor ainda, é como uma série de televisão. Tem todos os personagens. Está lá o velho verde, Henry, que só pensa em seu pênis e que sempre sai com a sua, apesar de que assedia sexualmente todas as mulheres do bar, porque tem cento e dois anos.

— Henry não pensa em seu pênis, J.J Tenta recordar-se que ainda é um homem. E dar uma palmada no traseiro de uma garçonete quando passa perto dele é o único modo que tem de fazê-lo. Embora acredite que se sentiria mais homem se alguma delas lhe desse uma bofetada, em vez de sorrir e dar uns tapinhas na cabeça como se fosse uma brincadeira e ele não representasse nenhum perigo. Pelo menos, podiam fingir-se ofendidas.

J.J levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Não tinha pensado nisso. E o que me diz da senhora Brown?

— Da Shauna?

— Sim. Todo mundo sabe que está casada, mas ela vem todas as noites, bebe até ficar embriagada e logo começa a dar em cima de todos os desconhecidos que entram no bar.

— Mas nunca sai com nenhum deles.

— E o quê?

— Pensa bem. É uma mulher bonita, J.J. Se quisesse de verdade ir pra cama com algum desconhecido, não teria nenhum problema. Mas na realidade, ela nem tenta. Se alguém mostrar interesse, recua como uma louca até que a deixam em paz. Logo, segue bebendo até que começa a chorar e me pede que lhe chame um táxi. - Seth encolheu os ombros . — É uma infeliz e só quer que a queiram. Se seu marido não acorda a tempo, imagino que ao final se armará de valor e se irá. Até então, seguirá sendo infeliz, suponho.

— A verdade é que você é muito intuitivo com as pessoas - disse-lhe J.J. . — O que vê em mim, Seth?

Seth encolheu os ombros e não olhou J.J. nos olhos, porque aquela conversação era uma atitude muito pouco viril.

— Um guri com muito potencial. Pode fazer tudo o que queira J.J. Só tem que se dar valor, sabe? Como esta noite. Podia ter tomado algumas decisões, resolvido por si mesmo alguns desses problemas e confrontado as conseqüências, boas ou más. Mas em lugar de fazer isso, você me chamou para não ter que se arriscar.

— Para que arriscar-se se não é necessário? — perguntou J.J.

— Sabe como me subiram a encarregado, J.J.? — Seth não esperou resposta; limitou-se a acrescentar— Uma noite houve uma crise das gordas no bar. O encarregado sofreu um ataque do coração e o levaram à emergência. A garçonete que atendia no balcão era sua mulher e se foi com ele. A chefa das garçonetes teve que levá-la ao hospital. E ali estava eu. Mas me enchi de coragem e arrumei tudo. Fiz algumas chamadas, consegui que alguém fosse substituir às garçonetes, nessa noite me encarreguei do bar e arrumei para que tudo funcionasse como um relógio. Assim que mal percebi, estava promovido e com um aumento de salário. Por isso, você terá que se arriscar quando algo acontecer. Sem risco não há ganho, amigo.

J.J assentiu.

— Acredito que te entendo.

A luz piscava. Mais tarde, Seth pensaria que aquela luz que piscava quase parecia uma advertência. Mas naquele momento, não lhe prestou mais atenção que ao leve estremecimento que lhe percorreu as costas sem razão aparente.

Logo, um segundo depois, alguém golpeou suas costas, fazendo-o cair na calçada tão forte que lhe partiu o queixo. Depois começaram a lhe dar murros na cabeça. A dor estalou atrás de seus olhos. O medo e a surpresa faziam martelar seu coração, mas de todos os modos reagiu: girando, conseguiu tirar de cima dele aquele bastardo e se levantou para jogar uma rápida olhada ao redor.

J.J. estava no chão, de barriga para cima; um tipo grandalhão o chutava nas costelas. Seth se equilibrou com todas as suas forças contra seu agressor, e os dois caíram para o beco.

Seth aterrissou sobre aquele tipo. O outro saltou sobre ele antes que pudesse recuperar o fôlego. Mas conseguiu gritar:

— Corre, J.J.! Sai daqui! Corre!

E isso foi tudo. Um daqueles desgraçados o levantou, deu-lhe a volta e voltou a derrubá-lo com um murro na mandíbula. Enquanto permanecia de costas no beco, viu o J.J. correr como alma de quem leva o diabo, a uma quadra dali. Logo os valentões, havia quatro agora, e que lhe enforcassem se sabia de onde tinham saído os outros dois, rodearam-no, bloqueando sua vista. Não via nada, exceto suas pernas, embainhadas em jeans muito largos, descoloridos e rasgados, os cadarços das botas de camurça Columbia sem amarrar, com as línguas de fora.

— Me dê a bolsa do dinheiro, imbecil. - disse um deles.

Seth sorriu lentamente, mas lhe doeu e se deteve. Supôs que tinha o lábio partido, e possivelmente a mandíbula também. Não ia dizer a aqueles desgraçados que era J.J quem levava a bolsa. Ainda não. Que o menino tivesse tempo de escapar. Imaginava que, de todos os modos, estava sentenciado.

— Por que você não a tira de mim? — perguntou.

— Será um prazer.

A surra começou então. E não houve grande coisa que Seth pudesse fazer a respeito. Tentou distribuir um par de golpes, parar os murros e as patadas com os braços, mas ao final tinha tantas dores e sangrava tanto que não pôde fazer mais que encolher-se como um camarão-rosa cozido e esperar que se cansassem.

Ao cabo de um momento, começou a perguntar-se se seria aquele o grande momento a que sempre se soube destinado. Talvez o único propósito de sua vida tivesse sido estar ali essa noite, para salvar ao J.J. Assim, possivelmente fosse J.J quem estava destinado a algo grande.

Talvez acabasse sendo presidente ou algo assim. E talvez ele fosse só um peão, um sacrifício por um bem maior.

Maldição. Sempre tinha acreditado que seria algo mais. E o que mais lamentava era ela, a garota com quem tanto tempo levava sonhando. Seriamente iria morrer, sem havê-la visto cara a cara? Parecia impossível, mas tinha toda a pinta de ser provável.

Depois de sondar minuciosamente nos boateiros vampíricos, a única pista que tinha conseguido Reaper para chegar até o Gregor era uma vampiresa rica e malcriada que se fazia chamar Topaz. Vivia em uma mansão na Ilha Esmeralda, na Carolina do Norte, e havia rumores que recentemente tinha perdido uma parte importante de sua fortuna por culpa de um vampiro estelionatário, que lhe tinha partido o coração. Ninguém conhecia o nome daquele sujeito, mas sua descrição encaixava com a descrição do Gregor. O modo de agir era o mesmo, a localização encaixava e Reaper estava seguro de que seu instinto não se equivocava. Aquele artista da fraude tinha que ser o vampiro que se conhecia como Jack de Corações. E se encontrava ao Jack, encontraria ao Gregor e ao resto de seu bando de renegados.

De modo que ia para a Ilha Esmeralda, quando teve aquela sensação. Primeiro, foi uma impressão de energia nervosa, um encolhimento do estômago, a vibração de vários músculos, uma quebra de onda de adrenalina. Lutar ou fugir. Mas não havia razão para isso. Não estava em perigo.

«Você não, mas outra pessoa sim».

Então sentiu dor. Uma dor insuportável. Mas não dele.

E logo sentiu a essência que se ocultava atrás dele, a aura aparecia cada vez que um de seus semelhantes se aproximava ou se achava em apuros. Aquela sensação procedia de um dos Escolhidos.

E não de qualquer um, mas sim do dele. De Seth Connor. O moço tinha problemas. E a Reaper lhe encolheu o estômago, apesar de si mesmo. O menino sempre andava metendo-se em confusões de um ou outro tipo, mas a dor que sentia nesse momento... Aquilo não era um simples arranhão.

— Deus, tinha que ser precisamente agora? — Reaper levantou os olhos ao céu e disse que Seth estava demonstrando ser uma chateação, como havia dito a Rhiannon. Disse aquilo enquanto deixava de fazer o que estava fazendo, para ir em sua ajuda. Recordou-se que não tinha escolha. Não mentia quando havia dito a Rhiannon que se sentia obrigado, como todos os vampiros, a proteger e cuidar dos que eram como Seth. Se conseguisse ignorar aquele impulso, pensou deliberadamente, com certeza, teria continuado conduzindo.

«Sim. Certo. A quem quer enganar Reaper?». Assim, obedeceu ao seu impulso de ir ajudar ao moço, e a toda velocidade. Tomou uma saída, deixando-se levar por seus sentidos, por sua intuição, e ao se aproximar se deu conta de que tinha feito certo.

Sentiu próximo o frio fôlego da morte e compreendeu que Seth, seu tutelado, achava-se próximo dela. Deteve o carro, saiu de um salto, deu meia volta e pôs-se a correr, movendo-se tão rapidamente que era invisível para o olho humano. Instantes depois, se achava à entrada de um beco no qual quatro homens erguidos estavam ministrando uma surra a outro que jazia no chão, encolhido.

Reaper não disse nada, só se moveu. Seu primeiro golpe mandou a um dos homens contra a parede, onde sua cabeça arrancou uma parte ao bloco de cimento contra o qual se chocou. Agarrou ao segundo pela nuca e o lançou ao ar, sem se incomodar em ver onde caía, embora tenha ouvido um ruído de cristais quebrados. Agarrou o terceiro pelo cabelo e esmagou sua cara contra o chão. Logo aplicou ao quarto uma patada no estômago, que provavelmente lhe rompeu o intestino. E tudo isso no espaço de dois segundos, possivelmente menos.

Finalmente, se ajoelhou junto ao jovem, e seu estômago duro como o ferro se encolheu ao aproximar-se dele. Seth tinha a cara completamente machucada. Seus olhos estavam inchados e arroxeados, seu nariz quebrado, seus lábios partidos, sua mandíbula desencaixada ou quebrada. Sua própria mãe não o teria reconhecido. Reaper o reconheceu, entretanto. Conhecia seu aroma, sua essência. Sua energia incansável e frustrada.

Apesar de que o desagradasse o contato físico, nesse momento não podia fazer outra coisa: deslizou um braço sob os ombros do Seth e levantou sua cabeça do chão de cimento do beco no qual jazia. Seu corpo estava tão quebrado como sua cara, mas suas lesões eram menos evidentes a simples vista.

— Escapou J.J.? — perguntou. Sua voz era rouca e débil.

Reaper entreabriu os olhos: logo indagou na mente do jovem e viu a cena desdobrada através da memória do Seth. O assalto. J.J., o outro menino, mais jovem, espancado. Viu o que Seth fazia: provocar aos agressores para que J.J. tivesse oportunidade de escapar. Poderia ter escapado facilmente, mas não o tinha feito. Reaper sentiu que J.J. tinha escapado.

— Sim, ele está a salvo. - disse.

Seth suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Que bom.

Estava morrendo. Ou não. A decisão era do Reaper.

— Abre os olhos, Seth- disse . — Tenho que falar contigo.

Seth não estava seguro de estar vivo ou morto. A dor ia dissipando-se, igual a todo o resto. Sentia-se cair e afastar-se cada vez mais de todo o real. E logo uma voz insistente, uma voz de homem, uma voz que lhe resultava estranhamente familiar, abriu passo através de um caminho comprido e sinuoso, desde seu ouvido a seu cérebro.

— Abre os olhos, Seth. Tenho que falar contigo.

Tentou obedecer, algo naquela voz o impulsionava a fazê-lo, mas não pôde. E em realidade não queria fazê-lo, não tinha vontade. Estava sonhando com ela outra vez. Era tão real, tão espantosamente real esta vez... Podia senti-la quando a tocava. Pele suave e uma juba acobreada e densa que não podia deixar de acariciar. Sua figura miúda, sua voz suave, a incerteza que sempre parecia aparecer atrás de seus olhos.

— A verdade é que não tenho tempo para isto, sabe? Se não acordar e me der uma resposta, vou ter que fazer sem seu consentimento.

Seu consentimento? Fazer o que sem seu consentimento?

— Sério, Seth, me está esgotando a paciência homem! - suspirou e, quando voltou a falar, sua voz soou distinta. Tinha uma espécie de energia que antes lhe faltava. — Escuta minha voz e obedece, Seth Connor. Minha vontade é a tua. Faz o que te digo. Abre... Os... Olhos.

Seth compreendeu que estava vivo, no final das contas. Tinha que estar já que sentia tantas dores. Supôs que devia despertar e prestar atenção se queria continuar vivo. Odiava abandonar à garota do sonho, mas talvez assim tivesse como conhecê-la de verdade. Sim. Ainda podia acontecer.

Essa esperança foi a que o impulsionou a reunir forças, as poucas que ficavam, e abrir os olhos. Um pouco. Tinha-os inchados e doloridos, e não via muito claramente. Mas a figura que foi tomando forma, muito lentamente, ante ele, era a de um homem, provavelmente tinha apenas uns poucos anos mais que ele e, entretanto, de um modo indefinível, muitíssimo mais velho.

— Eu... te conheço— conseguiu resmungar. — Eu já te... Vi antes.

— Sim. Eu tirei você do rio quando caiu nele, quando tinha dez ou onze anos. E te arrastei do carro no qual se mataram seus pais quando tinha dezesseis, um pouco antes que se incendiasse. Houve muitas outras vezes nas quais te ajudei a sair de uma confusão ou outra. Mas nenhuma tão grave como esta.

A cabeça de Seth dava voltas, porque de repente se lembrava.

— Como é que não me lembrava? Quero dizer até agora.

— Porque eu não queria.

Seth se deu conta de que aquele tipo não tinha envelhecido. Tinham-lhe dado uma surra de morte, claro, tinha a vista imprecisa e era de noite, mas não acreditava estar equivocado. Aquele homem estava exatamente igual às outras vezes. O cabelo escuro, o semblante sério, os olhos profundos que quase tinham uma expressão atormentada.

— Quem é você?— conseguiu perguntar.

— Seu protetor, na falta de um termo melhor.

— Por quê?

— Não por escolha, isso te digo agora. O resto terá que esperar Seth. Não resta muito tempo.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu dor ao mover-se.

— Estou morrendo, não é?

— Sim, temo que sim. Sua vida mortal está acabando. Tens feridas internas. Seu baço esta partido, eu acredito, embora não esteja seguro. Tem uma hemorragia interna. Não demorará muito.

— Não acreditava que fosse morrer tão logo. - Seth tentou olhar a seu redor, mas só havia formas desfocadas na escuridão. Sua visão começava a estreitar-se, a encolher-se para dentro, assim olhou de novo ao homem entreabrindo as pálpebras. — O que quer que faça antes de... Partir?

— Sou um vampiro, Seth. Oxalá tivesse tempo de lhe explicar isso com detalhe. Mas só posso te contar o elementar. Sou um dos não mortos. Vivo de noite e o sangue, não a comida, é meu sustento, embora eu não precise matar para viver. Isso é um mito. Nunca envelheço. Sou poderoso, forte, rápido. Meus sentidos estão afiados além do que possa imaginar, e tenho capacidades extrasensoriais. Tudo isso pode ser teu também se tu decides te converter no que eu sou. Só tem que me dizer isso.

Seth o olhou fixamente e se perguntou se estava alucinando.

— A alternativa é a morte e o que te espera além dela, seja o que for- prosseguiu o homem. — Você decide. Mas tem que se apressar Seth. Não estará consciente por muito tempo.

Nesse momento, tudo se voltou claro como cristal para Seth. Tudo em sua vida pareceu ocupar seu lugar e as peças se interconectaram para formar os contornos de um grande quebra-cabeça. Ainda faltavam peças, quase todo o interior do quebra-cabeça. Seth não via o desenho, a imagem que representava, só aquela silhueta, aquele contorno. Pela primeira vez, via sua forma, via que era real. Aquele era o destino que tinha intuído toda a sua vida. Era o primeiro passo no caminho da vida que estava destinado a viver: o caminho que acabaria conduzindo-o até ela, em algum momento. Estava seguro disso. Era o princípio de algo grande. Finalmente, tinha resultado ser muito mais grandioso do que nunca tinha imaginado.

— Quero viver - disse. — Devo viver. Há algo que tenho que fazer.

— Seriamente? E o que é Seth?

O homem parecia quase divertido. A Seth não importou isso. Sabia que era real.

— Ainda não sei de tudo. Há uma garota, uma mulher... Deus, é algo muito especial.

— Sério? — o bom humor parecia adornado agora por algo muito mais escuro. — Tem nome?

— Ainda não sei. Mas sei que tenho que encontrá-la. E sei que há algo mais... Algo importante que tenho que fazer. Assim, mais vale que tome a palavra nisso de... De vampiro. Porque, se a alternativa é morrer, não poderei fazê-lo.

— Se morrer, não poderá fazer nada. Assim seja, então – respondeu o vampiro. E logo se inclinou sobre ele e enquanto Seth se dizia que certamente havia um modo menos dramático de fazer aquilo, que o que estava acostumado a aparecer na literatura popular, aproximou-se, jogou-lhe a cabeça para trás e afundou as presas em sua garganta.

Seth sentiu como as presas transpassavam a pele e perfuravam a veia. Sentiu uma dor intensa e de certo modo prazerosa, e experimentou logo uma extraordinária sensação de liberação, não orgástica, a não ser mais parecida como quando uma onda prepulsora expulsando de repente todo o vapor. Aquela pressão, aquela tensão e fragilidade escaparam dele, junto com a dor. Emanaram dele como o sangue que se derramava na boca do vampiro.

Jogou a cabeça mais para trás. Desejava que aquele desconhecido levasse tudo, e sentiu que sua vida refluía e lhe escapava com cada gole que tomava o vampiro. Logo, aquela criatura apartou a cabeça, limpou a boca com o dorso da mão e o deixou sobre o chão.

A vista de Seth se aclarou, e ficou ali deitado, de costas, naquele beco cheio de lixos, olhando o piscar longínquo das estrelas.

— Estás morrendo. Justo quando for morrer, vou trazê-lo de volta, Seth. Não tenha medo. Relaxe e deixa que ocorra.

Seth tentou assentir com a cabeça, mas pareceu que nada se movia. Logo, antes de tudo se apagar, viu-a. Só por um instante. O cabelo comprido, denso e acobreado caía sobre um ombro e seus enormes olhos marrons suplicavam como nunca antes. Viu-a mais claramente, sentiu-a mais claramente como nunca antes. Seus olhos eram rasgados, exóticos, debruados de negro. Seu corpo era miúdo, ligeiro, mas incrivelmente forte. Sentiu que era selvagem, e logo percebeu outra coisa. Estava enjaulada.

Estava suplicando que alguém a ajudasse. Que ele a ajudasse.

Não era um sonho. Desta vez não. Era real. Ele a estava vendo de verdade, de algum jeito, mentalmente. Não era um sonho. Tudo dentro dele pareceu estender-se para ela, desejá-la, e logo tudo se deteve. Houve escuridão, silêncio, a sensação, as emoções cessaram e então...

Bam!

Uma sensação parecida com uma descarga elétrica se apoderou dele. Ficou tão rígido como um paciente no qual tivessem aplicado um desfibrilador. Mas não havia desfibrilador. Só havia um pulso que sustentava junto a sua boca, com ambas as mãos e da qual bebia com tanta avidez como se estivesse morrendo de sede. Sentia além de todas as sensações. Suas percepções sensoriais eram incríveis. Saboreou, viu, ouviu e cheirou um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo, e reconheceu todas. Tirando o pulso de sua boca, jogou a cabeça para trás e ficou ali, piscando, enjoado.

— Não se passa nada - disse o vampiro. — Sim, demora algum tempo, mas se acostumará a isso.

Seth duvidava.

— Deus, é real. Sempre soube, mas o duvidava... Tinha dúvidas. Mas é real. É tão real... E me necessita.

O homem franziu o cenho.

— Quem te necessita?

— A garota - respondeu-lhe Seth. — Temos que encontrá-la. Temos que ajuda-la. Mas não sei como. Não sei onde está nem...

— Está bem, está bem, vá com calma. Chegaremos ao fundo disto, de acordo? Não se preocupe. Mas agora tem que descansar. Descansar e deixar que seu corpo se acostume à mudança. De acordo?

Seth assentiu, baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e resmungou:

— De acordo.

 **Capítulo 02**

Vixen passeava de um lado a outro de sua cela, sem perder o ritmo. Seus passos eram pequenos, ligeiros e suaves, e tendia a andar nas pontas dos pés. Não gostava daquilo. Não gostava das pessoas que a retinham. Não gostava dos barrotes que a mantinham cativa, nem do fato de não poder passar entre eles. Em outro tempo, teria podido. Antes que a convertessem no demônio que era agora. Após, não tinha sido capaz de transformar-se.

— Vixen. Não?

A garota a que chamavam Briar se apoiou na jaula desde fora. Tinha uma juba selvagem, frisada, densa e de cor visom, como seus olhos. Era muito jovem, deviam havê-la convertido em um deles a uma idade absurdamente precoce. Mas o mesmo tinha se passado a ela.

— O que quer? — perguntou Vixen. Recolheu o cabelo, jogando-o para frente e deixando-o cair sobre um ombro, e começou a acariciá-lo. Sempre que estava nervosa, estava acostumada em acariciá-lo ou jogar com ele: era sua forma de entrar em contato com seu próprio ser, de recordar o que e quem era na realidade. Não era uma deles. Nunca o seria.

— Não é o que eu quero - disse Briar. — É o que quer Gregor.

Vixen encolheu os ombros.

— O que quer, então?

— Quer que o ajude. Depois de tudo, ele ajudou a ti.

— Enjaulou-me. Neste corpo. Nesta cela.

Briar encolheu os ombros

— Na cela, talvez. Mas no corpo não. Ainda pode trocar.

Vixen baixou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. Sentiu que se afogava e um fluido quente e estranho encheu seus olhos.

— Estava em forma humana quando... Mordeu-me e bebeu meu sangue como se eu fosse um frango. Ele me converteu em... No que sou agora. Tentei voltar a me transformar, mas...

— Estava recém convertida e te encontrava fraca e assustada. Isso foi há seis meses, Vixen. Agora é mais forte. Tem que tentá-lo outra vez.

Vixen olhou os olhos de Briar e estremeceu. Sempre se estremecia quando sentia o aroma da escuridão que habitava na alma daquela jovem. Uma escuridão fria e aterradora.

— Tenta-o, Vixen.

Vixen suspirou e moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Tenta-o, Vixen - repetiu Briar, mas esta vez o disse de maneira distinta. Havia ira em sua voz. — Tenta-o ou voltará a dormir com fome.

— Não me importa dormir com fome.

Briar suspirou e estendeu a mão para a parede, onde em um gancho descansava a larga vara metálica. Vixen teve um sobressalto e retrocedeu tudo o que pôde.

— Está bem - disse Briar. — Jogarei contigo um momento e logo poderá ir à cama com fome. O que te parece? — colocou a vara entre os barrotes e Vixen tentou apartar-se, mas, por mais que se retorcia, não havia modo de escapar a seu alcance. A vara tocou seu ventre e a atravessou uma descarga tão forte que jogou a cabeça bruscamente para trás e lhe dobraram os joelhos.

Aconchegou-se no chão, tremendo.

— Não, por favor.

— Pois eu me passo em grande - Briar voltou a cravá-la, no pescoço desta vez.

Vixen se apartou e sua cabeça golpeou o chão.

— Agora vai tentar para mim, verdade, Vixen?

Vixen abriu a boca para responder, mas não lhe saíram as palavras. Briar lhe cravou a vara nos rins, e Vixen se arqueou e proferiu um grito agônico, formando a palavra «sim». Quando o grito se dissipou, ela ficou ali tendida, sobre o frio chão de pedra, tremendo incontrolavelmente.

— Sim - murmurou. — Eu o tentarei.

— Bem. Dou-te uma hora para te recuperar. E se fizer que volte a te torturar, Vixen, será com algo muito pior que a vara. Entendido?

Vixen assentiu com a cabeça, com movimentos tensos e bruscos.

— Uma hora - Briar deu meia volta e se afastou pelo corredor de pedra, levando a luz com ela. Vixen a ouviu subir pelas escadas e fechar de repente a pesada porta. Estava sozinha. Seus sentidos não a enganariam a respeito de um ponto tão singelo. Estava sozinha ali. Era a única prisioneira daqueles ignorantes cruéis.

E, entretanto, não estava só.

Havia uma família de ratos que vivia do outro lado da habitação. Faziam um ninho em uma greta profunda da pedra, e se escondiam ali cada vez que um deles entrava na masmorra. Mas saíam por ela. Não se aproximavam muito, claro. No fim de contas, tinha passado muitas horas de sua vida convertida em um de seus depredadores naturais. Mas, no que se refere a isso, sentiam sua natureza animal, e sua dor e sua angústia. Tinham curiosidade.

Saíram nesse momento, embora Vixen os sentisse aproximar-se antes de vê-los. Ouvia seus muito leves chiados enquanto conversavam e começavam a registrar o chão em busca de miolos, lançando-lhe olhadas de passada.

«Por aqui não encontrarão miolos". "Esses não comem comida.», pensou, dirigindo-se a eles não com palavras, a não ser com imagens e idéias. E sabia que a entendiam. Cruzaram correndo o chão, até a tábua solta da parte baixa da porta que dava ao exterior e colocaram seus corpinhos por ela.

Confiava em que a roessem um pouco mais, e assim tinha tentado se fazer entender. Podia-se metamorfosear, necessitaria que a tábua cedesse um pouco mais para poder passar através dela facilmente, embora possivelmente já coubesse, se tivesse conseguido transformar-se.

Nem sequer quando se foram os ratos, ela se sentiu de todo sozinha.

Havia alguém mais. Havia-o sentido de repente essa noite, quando um dos parasitas a tinha tirado para dar um passeio muito curto e bem vigiado. Gregor queria que estivesse fraca e meio morta de fome, mas basicamente sã, até que descobrisse se podia utilizá-la ou não. Assim, permitia que desse um passeio à noite. E essa noite o havia sentido. Um homem. Um homem bom. Tinha-lhe parecido tão real, e tão próximo, que até tinha levantado a cabeça, farejado o ar e afinado seus sentidos para tentar localizá-lo, inclusive identificá-lo. Não sabia se era humano, animal ou vampiro. Quase não se tinha dado conta de que ele não estava fisicamente tão perto dela. Mas de certo modo sim, ele estava. Incrivelmente perto. E se dirigia para ela. Ia ajudá-la. Vixen o havia sentido, sabia.

Ele lhe havia dito de algum jeito.

Vixen tinha fechado os olhos e se concentrou naquela sensação com todas suas forças.

— Se vier por mim - tinha sussurrado— , se apresse, por favor. Se tiver que ficar aqui muito mais tempo, morrerei. Por favor, se apresse. Necessito-te.

E com a mesma presteza com que tinha chegado sua percepção daquela outra pessoa, daquele homem, dissipou-se por completo assim que voltaram a colocá-la dentro, através dos porões que ela via como masmorras, e em sua fria cela.

Não havia tornado a percebê-lo mais. Perguntou-se agora se só tinha imaginado ele, e se deixou cair no chão gelado, baixou a cabeça e sentiu que o desespero a esmagava.

Mas não se deixou dominar por ele. Levantou o queixo e prometeu que escaparia das criaturas que a retinham. Era mais preparada que eles, mais ardilosa e estava mais em sintonia com seus sentidos e instintos. Se eles tinham razão, e podia voltar a transformar-se, não demoraria muito para sair dali. Fugiria nas primeiras mudanças. E então seria livre. Livre para correr, jogar e viver de novo.

Mas mesmo assim, as coisas nunca voltariam a ser como antes. Não podia voltar a ser o que tinha sido. Sabia, intuía. Em um sentido muito real, sua vida já tinha acabado.

Seth abriu os olhos e ficou muito quieto porque, maldição, tudo era diferente.

— Ah, está acordado - disse o vampiro.

Seth piscou assombrado, porque sim, aquele tipo era um vampiro e era real e agora ele era... Era...

— O que ocorre, Seth?

— Sua voz. Tio é como se pudesse ouvir vibrar cada uma de suas cordas vocais quando fala.

— Sei.

— Sinto o ar tocar minha pele.

— E certamente ouvirá como cresce a erva, se prestar atenção, - respondeu o vampiro.

— Assim, ou tomei um ácido e estou tendo uma viagem ou...

— É um vampiro. Seus sentidos se afinaram. Magnificaram-se. Tudo lhe afeta. Sentirá prazer e, por desgraça, dor a um nível quase impossível de suportar.

Seth fechou os olhos.

— Pequena viagem.

— Uma viagem infinita - repôs o homem.

Seth levantou a cabeça. Deu-se conta de que estava em um carro e de que o outro ia conduzindo. A frente deles, a estrada estava às escuras; as raias passavam a seu lado a velocidade alarmante.

— Aonde vamos? — uma vozinha dentro de si lhe disse que sabia muito bem aonde ia. Ia para ela. Não sabia como, nem exatamente por que, mas o sentia. Estava se aproximando dela com cada quilômetro que percorriam.

— A Carolina do Norte. Estava cumprindo uma missão quando me interrompeu, Seth. Não tenho mais tempo que perder.

— Eu te interrompi? Como? Quase morrendo?

— Exatamente.

Seth observou o semblante sombrio do vampiro e esperou uma resposta que o outro parecia demorar a lhe dar. Por fim, o homem assentiu com a cabeça como se tivesse decidido algo.

— Há muitas coisas que terá que aprender em muito pouco tempo, Seth, e esta não é a mais importante entre elas. Mas tentarei satisfazer sua curiosidade de todos os modos.

— Vá, obrigado.

— Não faz falta que me dê isso. Sou seu fazedor, seu mestre. Seu pai, em certo modo. É meu dever te educar.

— Estava me pondo sarcástico colega. Não tem muito senso de humor, não?

— Nunca vi necessidade de tê-lo.

— Há... Feito a outros?

O vampiro o olhou com o cenho franzido um momento, antes de voltar a fixar o olhar na estrada.

— Tens um tipo sangüíneo estranho, Seth. Contém um antígeno chamado beladona. Os humanos com esse tipo de sangue tendem a debilitar-se e a morrer jovens. E também a sangrar em excesso.

— Eu sempre sangrei muito. Sabia do antígeno. Dificulta as transfusões. Mas não sabia que ia me debilitar e morrer jovem.

— Pois assim teria sido, passado um tempo. Agora não morrerá. Mas isso já sabe. O que ainda não sabe é que só os humanos com o antígeno da beladona podem converter-se em "não mortos" Seth. Entre nós, esses mortais nós os conhecemos como os Escolhidos. Todos os vampiros tiveram o antígeno quando eram mortais. E todos os vampiros percebem os mortais com o antígeno. E se sentem impelidos a ajudá-los e inclusive a protegê-los.

— Será uma brincadeira? Demônios, por isso já tinha me aparecido antes. Por isso, me ajudava quando me metia em alguma confusão.

— Sim. Por isso,

— Mas... Por que você e não outros? Porque há outros, não? — ergueu-se no assento, e se surpreendeu que aquele movimento não lhe doesse. Sua última lembrança era uma surra que o tinha deixado à beira da morte. — Quantos deles... De nós... Há? E onde estão? Vamos conhecê-los? Há alguma espécie de...?

O condutor sorriu, e seu sorriso era tão impressionante que Seth ficou calado. Sua expressão sombria e taciturna se desvaneceu só por um instante. Logo retornou tão rapidamente que Seth quase se perguntou se teria imaginado aquela transformação.

— Posso continuar já? — perguntou o vampiro.

— Sim. Só estava... Há muitas coisas que quero saber.

— E saberá, há seu tempo. Por agora, seguirei com o que tinha começado. Para cada vampiro, há um mortal com que o vínculo psíquico é especialmente forte. Em meu caso, esse mortal é você. Por isso me viu outras vezes. Por isso, te ajudei no passado, quando teve problemas. E, por isso, não tive mais remédio que sair outra vez em sua ajuda quando estava à beira da morte.

Seth assentiu lentamente.

— Agradeço-lhe isso.

— Se tivesse tido escolha, certamente teria seguido com minha missão e te teria deixado viver ou morrer sozinho.

«Demônios, este maldito sem coração», pensou Seth.

— Cuidado. Posso ouvir seus pensamentos, sabe?

Seth levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Pode...?

— Mas tem razão. Sou um maldito sem coração.

— Maldito seja.

O vampiro voltou a sorrir, levemente desta vez.

— Vou te ensinar a bloquear seus pensamentos. É outra prova de que fiz bem em te trazer comigo. A princípio, eu pensava em transformar você e te deixar sozinho. Logo me dei conta de que um pintinho como você não duraria nem uma semana sozinho.

— Eh, pare o carro, amigo. Acredito que poderia haver me arrumado muito bem eu sozinho.

O vampiro o olhou um momento, com as sobrancelhas levantadas e expressão cética.

— Não é brincadeira - lhe disse Seth; logo se voltou a olhar pelo guichê, assombrado porque pudesse ver até quilômetros de distância e de que tudo parecesse claro como o dia, apesar de que era noite. — Levei toda minha vida esperando isto. Não sabia que era isto, claro, mas tem que ser. Sempre soube que estava destinado a algo grande, a algo importante.

— A garota - disse o vampiro. E Seth lhe lançou um olhar. O outro encolheu os ombros. — Falou-me dela antes.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça.

— Em parte, sim. Mas há algo mais. Possivelmente, essa tua missão. Do que se trata, exatamente?

— Tenho que matar a alguém.

Seth se estremeceu e se olhou às mãos, que tinha sobre o regaço.

— Caramba.

— Não se preocupe. E não tenho intenção de te meter neste assunto. Eu trabalho sozinho.

— Bom, trabalhava sozinho. Mas agora estou aqui, assim... Né...

— Trabalho sozinho.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça. Aquele vampiro era um autêntico casulo. Deu-se conta, quando o outro lhe lançou um olhar, de que ele havia tornado a lhe ouvir. Esboçou um sorriso tímido e dócil.

— Perdoa. Vai custar algum tempo me acostumar a isto.

— Mmm.

— Sabe. Nem sequer sei como te chamas.

— Reaper - respondeu o vampiro. E isso foi tudo, nada mais.

— Reaper. Ah. Bom, que demônios, a verdade é que o nome te cai bem. Posso te chamar R.I.P.?

— Não.

Nem sequer um sorriso. Seth se recostou no assento, consciente de que brincando não chegaria a nenhuma parte com aquele tipo. Ligou o rádio e começou a procurar uma emissora decente.

— Salvou-me a vida, Reaper. Devo-te uma, sabe? Se mudar de idéia e achar que vai precisar de ajuda com essa tua missão, é só dizer, de acordo?

Reaper olhou com uma sobrancelha mais acima que a outra.

— Não me olhe assim. Você não me conhece, colega. Há poucas coisas que eu não seja capaz de fazer.

— Não duvido. E apostaria que seu amigo J.J nunca esquecerá o que fez por ele ontem à noite.

Seth o olhou, porque aquela afirmação tinha parecido com... Admiração. Mas não havia nenhum indício disso no semblante de Reaper. Assim Seth apartou o olhar e não disse nada.

— Se havia poucas coisas que não podia fazer antes, Seth - lhe disse Reaper— , me acredite, há muito menos que não possa fazer agora. Entretanto, há certas coisas que deve aprender em seguida.

— Diz-me, disse Seth.

— É extremamente inflamável. Mantenha-se afastado do fogo. A luz do sol pode te matar lenta e dolorosamente. Essa parte do mito é certa.

— E o da estaca no coração? — perguntou Seth.

— Uma estaca cravada em qualquer parte do corpo poderia te matar, mas não pela estaca. Tendemos a sangrar em excesso, e podemos morrer de hemorragia. Entretanto, se te cortares e puderes deter a hemorragia até o sono diurno, tu vais sarar quando sair o sol. Recorda-o sempre. Se pode te manter com vida até que saia o sol, sobreviverá.

— Está bem. O que me diz dos crucifixos? Podem me fazer mal?

— Não seja ridículo. Nós não somos demônios.

— Perdão – Reaper lhe tinha ofendido. Caralho, quem ia adivinhar que os vampiros eram tão suscetíveis?

— Necessita de sangue para sobreviver de agora em diante - continuou Reaper. — Pode consegui-lo em bancos de sangue. Não precisa matar ninguém. Vais sentir a dor muito mais que antes. É uma das coisas que podem te deixar fora de combate. De tão debilitante que pode ser. Mas como contrapartida, também sentirá muito mais intensamente o prazer. Quanto mais velho ficares, mais intensos se voltarão teus sentidos, e também teus outros poderes.

— Que outros poderes?

— Correr a grande velocidade, saltar até alturas incríveis, telepatia, controle mental, força bruta...

Seth sorriu. Pensou em sua última e mais impressionante façanha até a data. Além de salvar a vida de J.J e converter-se em vampiro, claro.

— Pergunto-me se poderia saltar do teto de uma cripta, dar três cambalhotas no ar e aterrissar de pé em um telhado a uma dúzia de metros de distância.

— Não me surpreenderia - disse Reaper.

— Você poderia?

— Claro.

Seth sorriu um pouco.

— Sim, mas poderia fazê-lo passando por cima de um pântano de lodo tóxico cheio de zumbis?

Reaper o olhou com o cenho franzido um momento, logo sacudiu a cabeça, perplexo, e voltou a concentrar-se na estrada. Seth encontrou uma emissora de rádio que gostava e subiu o volume. Surpreendeu-lhe que Reaper não estendesse o braço e a tirasse, e mais ainda que de vez em quando aquele "casulo" levasse o ritmo com o pé.

Seguiram assim durante três canções excelentes; logo começou um bloco de anúncios e Seth baixou o volume.

— E a que parte da Carolina do Norte, nós vamos? — perguntou.

— A Ilha Esmeralda. Perto do Wilmington.

— Estraga. É aí onde está o tipo a que tens que matar?

— Não sei.

Seth esperou. Mas Reaper não disse nada.

— Venha, homem, conta-me, você parece um cara legal. Não iria atrás desse tipo, se não houvesse uma razão.

— Sou um assassino, Seth. Um capanga. Era meu trabalho quando estava vivo, e segue sendo. Sou muito bom em meu ofício, mas há... Coisas que me convertem em muito perigoso. Não está a salvo comigo. Ninguém o está. Tenha em conta e se mantenha alerta. Não confie em mim. Não confie em ninguém.

Seth franziu o cenho, enquanto estudava seu perfil.

— É essa a minha primeira lição sobre como ser um vampiro?

— É sua primeira lição sobre como viver. Deveria ser a de todo o mundo.

— É muito exagerado, sabe? Sempre é assim tão sério? Assim tão... Sombrio?

— Sim - Reaper o olhou de soslaio e logo sorriu. — Há um bando de vampiros renegados, liderados por um homem chamado Gregor, que assassina os humanos a seu desejo. Jovens, velhos, inocentes, dá igual. Deixam os corpos sangrados, com marcas de presas na garganta, em lugares onde podem ser facilmente descobertos. Tenho que detê-los.

— Tem razão. Não se pode ir por aí assassinando gente inocente.

— Preocupa-me mais a sua falta de discrição. Revela nossa existência a pessoas que de outro modo nunca a conheceriam. E isso põe todos em perigo.

— Ah - Seth assentiu com a cabeça . — Então, o que há no Wilmington?

— Uma vampiresa que possivelmente saiba algo sobre o paradeiro do bando.

— O que te faz pensar que ela sabe?

— É bela, incrivelmente rica e há rumores de que um homem lhe roubou o coração e a conta bancária. É o substituto de Gregor, ele é extremamente aficionado a essa classe de jogos.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça e se perguntou se essa vampiresa com o coração quebrado seria a mulher a que estava procurando. Estava ainda cheio de dúvidas. Mas decidiu dar uma pausa ao Reaper. Logo estendeu a mão para o retrovisor e o inclinou para olhar sua cara. A dor tinha desaparecido, sim, mas tinha que estar cheio de machucados.

Mas quando se olhou no espelho não viu nenhum reflexo. Sentiu uma quebra de onda de náuseas e a refreou.

— Esse é outro dos mitos sobre nós que é verdade - lhe disse Reaper. — E suas feridas desapareceram. Curaram com o sono diurno. Assim, como te ocorrerá sempre.

Seth lambeu os lábios, recostou-se no assento e fechou os olhos.

— Uma pergunta mais, de acordo?

— Só uma? — Reaper parecia cético.

— Por agora - Seth abriu os olhos; queria ver a expressão do vampiro. — Isso que me contou sobre os Escolhidos e sobre que cada vampiro tem um em especial, um com o qual vai estar mais vinculado que com outros...

— Sim.

— Bom, eu agora também sou um vampiro, não?

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então, também tenho um vínculo com um dos Escolhidos?

— Sim. Com um dos Escolhidos, ou possivelmente inclusive com alguém que já se converteu em vampiro. O vínculo permanece inclusive depois da transformação. Talvez não saiba quem é imediatamente, mas sim. Haverá uma conexão poderosa, uma espécie de atração. Saberá, quando essa pessoa te necessite. Sentir-se-á compelido a ajudá-la.

— É possível que haja sentido esse vínculo inclusive antes de me transformar?

Reaper o olhou enrugando o cenho.

— Não vejo por que não.

Seth estava seguro de que já o sentia. Havia-o sentido toda sua vida e logo, com mais potencial que nunca, justo quando sua vida mortal se extinguia. Aquela bela ruiva de enormes olhos castanhos era parte de seu destino. Nunca tinha estado tão seguro de algo.

Por um momento, ele sentiu angústia. E se tinha que ir em sua ajuda em seguida? E se não a encontrava a tempo? E se...?

E então o sentiu. Com a mesma certeza com que o dia seguia a noite, soube. Foram por bom caminho. Estava fazendo exatamente o que tinha que fazer. O destino que tinha estado esperando se achava ao alcance de sua mão. Nunca antes havia se sentido assim. E sabia que estava certo.

Suspirou e procurou relaxar. Estava a caminho dela, tinha empreendido sua viagem, estava fazendo o que estava destinado a fazer sempre. E ia fazer bem.

 **Capítulo 03**

— Odeio-o, odeio-o, odeio-o! — Topaz lançou um vaso Waterfront de cristal lavrado, de 1945, contra a parede com tanta força que danificou a superfície antes de estalar em mil pedaços reluzentes.

Aquilo não era, entretanto, tão satisfatório como seria lhe esmagar a cara. Deus, quando pensava em como ficou com ele, nas coisas que tinha feito... Havia se desinibido por completo, tinha estado disposta a fazer algo, a provar algo, a experimentar tudo, porque estava segura de se achar em boas mãos. De que estava tão apaixonado como ela. De que a queria.

Ele a tinha convencido disso. E ela o tinha tragado.

— Embusteiro! — Topaz separou de uma patada a uma cadeira de balanço de carvalho enquanto passeava pelo salão da mansão. A cadeira de balanço se chocou contra o suporte da chaminé e se partiu em três ao cair ao chão.

Topaz estava raivosa. Precisava alimentar a fúria que levava dentro, e o sangue armazenado não serviria de nada. Essa noite não, tendo tão presente sua lembrança.

Tinha começado a esquecer-se dele. Ou nisso tinha acreditado. E logo aquela fofoqueira da Dorinda havia tornado a recordar-lhe tudo.

— Ai, tesouro - havia dito ela — , tinha que ver como você estava. Sei exatamente como te deve sentir - tinha acrescentado.

Tudo tolices, só um modo de introduzir o verdadeiro motivo de sua visita, que era lhe informar de que Jack tinha sido visto várias vezes no Savannah, em companhia de uma vampiresa muito jovem e atrativa da qual ninguém parecia saber nada.

Dorinda não tinha ido porque estivesse preocupada com ela. Só queria fofocar e regozijar-se em sua desgraça, e afundar mais ainda a faca que Jack tinha cravado em seu coração. Estava com ciúmes. Queria Jack para ela. Tinha sorte; deveria dar obrigado por não te-lo conseguido.

Topaz tinha raiva de ter sido tão transparente, haver-se apaixonado tão loucamente que o tinha contado a todos os seus conhecidos. De modo que, quando seu dinheiro se esfumou, e com ele seu amante, todo mundo se inteirou também. Tinham-na humilhado publicamente. Tinham-na utilizado. E a tinham roubado.

E tinham-lhe feito muito mal. Embora isso jamais reconheceria ante ninguém, nem que a torturassem. Mas tinha sofrido mais que nunca, nem viva nem morta. E não acreditava que a dor fosse desaparecer em um futuro próximo.

Tinha querido de verdade aquele canalha.

Agarrou uma jaqueta e pôs sobre a camiseta de lentejoulas sem mangas e jeans de desenho, não porque notasse o frio daquela noite, mas sim porque era uma jaqueta bonita, de couro, com o pescoço e os punhos de pele, de um tom visom claro que ia perfeitamente com seu cabelo.

Topaz gostava das coisas bonitas. E embora não estivesse arruinada, nem muito menos o desfalque do Jack tinha reduzido substancialmente sua fortuna. Ele a tinha convencido para que lhe desse meio milhão para investi-lo em algo que ela deveria haver-se dado conta de que soava muito bom para ser certo. Ao final, resultou que nem sequer existia.

— Descarado.

Abriu a porta, meteu-se em sua Mercedes SL-500, de cor vermelha sangre e arrancou a grande velocidade, em busca de problemas.

Um par de horas depois, encontrou-os.

Não sabia em que cidade estava. Deixou-se guiar por seus sentidos, não pelos sinais de tráfico. Ali havia um assassino. Sim. Teria se conformado com um maltratador de mulheres ou de meninos, ou possivelmente inclusive com alguém que tivesse estacionado sem permissão em um lugar para deficientes, mas um assassino era muito melhor. Menos risco de ter remorsos pela manhã.

Estacionou e tentou aquietar sua mente o tempo justo para concentrar-se. Necessitava-o, precisava desafogar a raiva que bulia dentro dela, necessitava o prazer que lhe produzia o sangue. Como a morfina, aliviava sua dor. Como o leite materno a um recém-nascido, acalmava e reconfortava. Sangue vivente, mais que qualquer outra. E isso era o que necessitava.

Raramente a dor era tão forte, mas, quando o era, um humano tinha que morrer. Ela não era uma desalmada. Não matava inocentes. Não só pelos remorsos que ficariam gravados em seu coração, mas também porque isso atrairia sobre sua cabeça a ira de toda a comunidade dos não mortos, e Topaz não queria que isso ocorresse.

Com os anos, tinha aprendido a controlar os filtros de sua mente, a subi-los e baixá-los à vontade. Baixou-os agora, brevemente, como se abrisse as comportas aos pensamentos e sensações de milhares, talvez milhões, de mortais que ficavam ao seu alcance.

Chegavam-lhe ruídos de todas as direções, ensurdecedores, enlouquecedores possivelmente, se lhes dava tempo.

Mas pior que o ruído, muito pior, eram as sensações. Prazer, dor, calor, frio. E ainda pior, as emoções. Quase paralisantes por sua intensidade. Angústia, sofrimento, alegria, medo, amor.

Aquilo não era novo para ela. Levou dez anos afinando suas habilidades, e agora às pôs em prática. Filtrou tranqüilamente o sem-fim de sinais que recebia em sua mente. A final de contas, tinha toda a noite. Descartou a alegria, o amor, a ira, até eliminá-lo tudo, exceto o medo. E depois seguiu explorando, até que por fim encontrou algo prometedor.

Medo, um medo frio e agudo. Um medo acompanhado de dor. Sim, sentia-o, e se concentrou nisso, bloqueando todo o resto.

Não era longe dali. Nada longe. Topaz abriu a porta do carro, saiu, apertou o botão de fechamento e, dando a volta, farejou o ar. Deixou-se guiar por sua percepção da mulher. E logo do homem que causava aquela dor e aquele medo. Sim. Por ali.

Movia-se desfrutando do clique, clique, clique de seus sapatos de salto de agulha de trezentos dólares, sobre a calçada. Quando começou a aproximar-se e os destaques se fizeram mais claros, apertou o passo até que foi só um borrão para os olhos mortais. Logo se deteve sob uma escada de incêndios e elevou o olhar para uma janela aberta. Ele estava ali. E estava ocupado.

Topaz dobrou os joelhos e saltou. Aterrissou na escada de incêndios, justo diante da janela, sem nenhum esforço e sem fazer ruído.

Olhou dentro do apartamento. Uma mulher jazia de boca para baixo sobre um formoso tapete branco, enquanto um homem a penetrava por trás. O homem tinha uma faca na mão, junto a sua garganta.

Topaz entrou pela janela e ficou ali, a dois metros do casal tombado no chão.

— Acabaste já, amigo? Temos um assunto que resolver você e eu.

Ele se deteve, levantou a cabeça e a olhou aos olhos. Estava surpreso.

— Que tom...? — logo se encolerizou. — Saia daqui, perua, ou você será a seguinte.

— Sério? — perguntou ela com voz mais alta do que o normal. — Vamos, carinho, faça-me isso agora mesmo. Tenho muitas vontades de você.

Ele entreabriu os olhos. O apartamento estava muito limpo e cheirava a baunilha. Certamente tinha sido um lugar agradável. Até que aquele porco o tinha enchido de medo e angústia. Topaz não estava desfrutando de sua visita. Não pensava ficar mais tempo do que o necessário.

— Deixa a faca e solte-a.

— Vou matá-la, cortando-lhe o pescoço, se não sair daqui - enquanto dizia isto, agarrou à mulher pelo cabelo e levantou sua cabeça. Apertava a navalha contra seu pescoço. Ela levava muita maquiagem e o rimel caía deslocado sob seus bonitos olhos azuis. Grandes pendentes, grande juba, saia minúscula e camiseta do tamanho de uma tirinha. Certamente uma prostituta: cara, a julgar por seu aspecto e pelo apartamento, mas para encontros como aquele uma puta era uma puta, e merecia o que lhe passava.

— Minha paciência está se acabando. - Topaz se equilibrou para diante tão rapidamente que ele não pôde vê-la mover-se. Deve ter parecido que desaparecia de repente, e que voltava há aparecer um instante depois a seu lado, ao tempo que a faca cruzava voando a habitação e saía pela janela. Passou por cima da escada de incêndios e quando caiu tilintando abaixo, Topaz já tinha afastado aquele sujeito da mulher e o sujeitava com uma mão pelo cabelo.

A mulher baixou a saia minúscula e apertada, ao levantar-se com esforço. Correu à porta e saiu sem incomodar-se em dar obrigado. Mas não importava, Topaz já tinha sua presa.

Deu a volta ao homem para que a olhasse. Ele não se defendia. Estava assustado. Saltava à vista que tinha deduzido que ela não era humana. Por fim. Havia-lhe dado bastante tempo. Mas finalmente compreendia que ali passava algo estranho.

— Que cacete quer? — perguntou.

— Quero que me olhe aos olhos e diga que nunca me fará mal.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não lhe farei isso.

— Diga-o.

— Nu... Nunca te farei mal.

— Me diga que posso confiar em ti.

— Pode. Pode confiar em mim, juro-lhe isso.

— Me diga que me quer. Chame-me «neném».

— Quero-te, neném.

— Maldito embusteiro. – Aproximou-o dela de um puxão e afundou os dentes na garganta tão profundamente que arranhou o osso. Não bebeu: tragou com ânsia. Deu-se um festim. Rasgou sua carne e desfrutou de cada minuto.

Enquanto bebia viu as mulheres às quais ele tinha estrupado nos últimos anos. Havia dúzias. A maioria estava viva. Mas tinha matado às três últimas. Não, às duas últimas. Só duas. A dessa noite ia ser a terceira.

Mas já não haveria mais.

Quando o deixou seco e seu sangue cálido fluía através dela, reconfortando-a, aliviando sua ira, sentiu que todos os músculos tensos de seu corpo se distendiam. Sentiu satisfação. Alívio. E isso era bom.

Jogou o cadáver, grandemente ligeiro, ao ombro, segurou-o com um braço e limpou os lábios com o dorso da outra mão. Logo saiu pela janela com ele, saltou facilmente ao chão e retornou onde tinha deixado o carro. Se alguém a viu, não disse nada. Aquele não era um bairro onde a gente se intrometesse nas vidas alheias, e ela se movia tão depressa que era improvável que os olhos mortais distinguissem o que conduzia.

Apertou o botão do chaveiro e se abriu o porta-malas. Lançou o corpo dentro e o fechou de repente. Conhecia um bonito pântano, onde aquele tipo se afundaria sem deixar rastro e possivelmente demoraria em emergir um século ou dois, se emergisse.

Topaz entrou atrás do volante, acendeu o motor e disse:

— Só poderia ter sido melhor se tivesse sido você, Jack - tentou ver-se a si mesmo lhe mordendo a jugular e deixando-o seco.

Mas se imaginou lhe afundando os dentes com paixão, não com ira, e bebendo dele enquanto a penetrava e a voltava louca. Deus, com ele tinha sido tão delicioso... Nunca antes tinha sido tanto. Topaz não acreditava que pudesse voltar a sê-lo.

E em vez de sentir-se melhor, sentiu mais dor. A raiva tinha desaparecido, sim. Tinha se satisfeito. Temporalmente. Mas a dor, não. Nada podia aliviar a dor. Como era possível que ainda o desejasse, apesar de querer matá-lo?

— Possivelmente tenha que matá-lo, então. Graças a essa fofoqueira, eu tenho uma idéia bastante clara de onde está - por desgraça, essa noite não havia tempo para viajar. Estaria a ponto de amanhecer quando retornasse à proteção de sua casa, depois de lançar o corpo ao pântano.

Pôs o carro em marcha, fez chiar um pouco os pneumáticos ao afastar-se da calçada e subiu o volume do MP3, escolhendo a lista de temas que tinha chamado «Louca de raiva». A primeira canção que soou foi You oughtta know, do Alanis Morissette. Vinha-lhe como anel ao dedo.

 _...disse-me que me abraçaria até que morresse... .Até que morresse... Mas ainda está vivo!_

Ia fazer isso, pensou. Ia encontrá-lo e ter sua revanche. Ia lhe fazer sofrer como ele tinha feito sofrer a ela. No princípio, claro, tinha estado muito desfeita para pensar em vingar-se. Mas isso tinha acabado. Agora, ela estava simplesmente louca de raiva.

Ia matar aquele canalha e, já que estava decidida, recuperaria seu dinheiro. Essa noite, assim que sumisse o sol e caísse a noite, sairia em busca do Jack Heart para lhe fazer pagar pelo que lhe tinha feito. Ninguém a tratava assim e vivia para contá-lo.

Ninguém.

 **Capítulo 04**

Roxanne O'Mally estava retorcida como uma rosquinha humana, ou isso teria pensado um profano, quando o pau de escova que tinha em pé junto à porta da rua caiu. Bom, em realidade não caiu. Lançou-se ao chão, como se quisesse suicidar-se.

Ela franziu o cenho, desenroscou-se lentamente, e levantou do colchonete de ioga. Ela se aproximou, descalça e completamente nua, ao pau de escova, inclinou-se e o levantou.

— Vem alguém - resmungou. Mas a índole empática da mensagem parecia sugerir que não se tratava simplesmente do significado tradicional de um pau de escova que caía ao chão.

Roxy se haveria dito que estava nervosa em excesso, se não fosse porque levava dias tendo estranhos pressentimentos e porque tinha pesadelos há três noites seguidas. Uma aranha perversa que tecia uma teia no meio de uma calçada muito transitada. Uma armadilha para ursos, com sua ceva, no coração de uma reserva natural. A sensação de que alguém esperava ao outro lado da esquina, fora da vista, alguém perigoso a ponto de saltar, mas não sobre ela.

Roxy recolheu a bebida que não se acabou: um copo alto, cheio ainda de sua mescla especial de sucos de vegetais e ervas energéticas.

— Vejamos o que se passa – disse, enquanto colocava uma bata de cetim, deslizava os pés em sapatilhas e se aproximava da mesa que havia em meio de sua selvagem sala de estar. Tinha enchido a casa de fontes com cascata de tamanho humano, de homens do tamanho de banheiras e de mais plantas que móveis. Mantinha o nível de umidade aos oitenta por cento. Deus, como adorava sua casa.

Tomou assento, bebeu de seu copo e o deixou, recolheu as cartas do tarô e começou a embaralhar, enquanto pensava em abrir-se às mensagens dos espíritos. Logo dispôs as cartas em cuidadosa ordem.

O Ermitão. Aquela carta costumava indicar uma viagem interior. Mas quando a viu, pensou em seguida em seu melhor amigo. As cartas que havia ao redor, entretanto, não tinham sentido. Ele estava rodeando de... Familiares? Mas não tinha família. Era um solitário. Alguém estava conspirando contra ele. Estava em perigo iminente, mas, além disso...

— Agora mesmo - Roxy se levantou de um salto, correu ao seu dormitório e se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Uma saia vaporosa, uma camiseta de lycra rodeada, um par de sandálias de bambu. Confiava em que a noite fosse cálida e ao sair a toda pressa ficou um xale de feltro negro. Tinha decidido que era melhor levar o carro que a caminhonete.

Não sabia exatamente onde estava ele. Mas tinham um vínculo, e contava que esse vínculo a guiasse até ele. Deus, que fosse a tempo.

Vampiros, pensou, fazendo girar os olhos. Às vezes davam mais problemas que outra coisa.

— Logo será de dia - disse Reaper. — Percebe-o?

Seth franziu o cenho e se concentrou em seus sentidos.

— Noto... Algo.

— Descreva-o.

— É como... Denso. Pesado.

— Sim, é a letargia. Tem que o ter sempre presente. Os raios solares não devem te surpreender nunca. Queimariam-no vivo, Seth.

— Certo— disse Seth, enquanto o vampiro girava para a rampa de saída. — Então, vamos procurar um lugar onde nos esconder para passar o dia?

— Sim. Teremos tempo de visitar essa vampiresa esta noite.

— Genial. - Seth afugentou sua impaciência, tentando imaginar onde passariam a noite. Em alguma ruína, em um armazém abandonado, ou possivelmente em La Cripta de um cemitério. — Diga-me uma coisa, sim? — perguntou.

— Se puder.

— Quanto tempo leva sendo um vampiro? Quero dizer se vc tem, não sei, centenas de anos.

— Pareço-te velho?

— Bom, parece bastante sábio e muito poderoso, assim sim. Suponho que isso te faz bastante velho. Isso não é um insulto, não? Refiro-me para um vampiro.

— A idade é poder. Chamar velho a um vampiro é chamá-lo poderoso. Não é um insulto.

— E bem?

Reaper o olhou, entreabriu os olhos e logo assentiu uma só vez com a cabeça.

— Sou um vampiro há pouco mais de uma década.

— Quem te fez?

Reaper inclinou a cabeça, pareceu estudá-lo e logo disse:

— Suponho que eu me perguntava as mesmas coisas quando me fizeram. Queria saber se o modo em que me tinham transformado era único ou bastante comum, o que haviam sentido os outros, quantos de nós havia e a que época nos remonta.

— E então? Vais-me dizer isso?

— Não sei quantos há. Não sei a que época nos remonta, mas ouvi dizer que existimos ao menos da mesma época em que começou a ser registrada a história. Mais à frente, quem sabe? Mas posso te falar de minha transformação.

— Sim?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Trabalhava para... O governo. Em missões secretas.

— Disse-me que foi um assassino. - lhe recordou Seth. — Do exército? Da RECUA?

— Poderia dizer isso, mas então...

— Teria que me matar - Seth sorriu. — Vá, fiz uma brincadeira.

— O fato de que não o use freqüentemente não significa que não tenha senso de humor - repôs Reaper. — Em todo caso, estava em uma missão no Oriente Médio quando um bando de extremistas, pequeno e desorganizado, montou-me uma emboscada. Tiveram sorte. Pegaram-me uma dúzia de tiros, possivelmente mais. Deram-me por morto e me deixaram caído em uma rua poeirenta, na Síria. O tiroteio tinha afugentado aos transeuntes. Estava sozinho e dançando com a morte. E então apareceu ela.

— Ela?

Reaper esboçou um sorriso melancólico ao dizer seu nome.

— Rhiannon. A criatura mais incrível que possa ver-se. Essa sim que é velha. Seu pai era um faraó.

— Não pode ser.

— Juro isso. Seu verdadeiro nome é Rianikki. Ela o troca a cada par de séculos, quando se aborrece. E se aborrece facilmente. Tem mal gênio e uma paciência fina como o papel, e uma pantera negra como mascote.

Seth sorriu lentamente, fascinado. Morria por saber mais coisas.

— Assim que se inclinou sobre mim, ela me disse: «Estava passando uma noite maravilhosa, sabe? Mas você tinha que deixar que lhe crivassem, verdade? Não podia ter esperado? Nem que fosse uma hora?».

Eu não podia falar. Estava ali estendido, com a boca aberta, me perguntando se estava tendo visões, ou se ela era um anjo, ou possivelmente um demônio, que tinha ido me buscar para me levar ao outro lado. Mas ela seguia falando. Disse-me: «Vais morrer dentro de aproximadamente um minuto, meu amigo, assim tens que pensar depressa. Podes te converter em um vampiro, como eu, e viver. Ou podes morrer. Eu poderia entreter-me em te explicar tudo o que implica ser um vampiro, mas não há tempo. Parte da mitologia é certa e parte não. Eu acredito que, em resumidas contas, é uma existência maravilhosa. Eterna juventude, fortaleza e um poder sempre crescente. Nunca mais verá a luz do sol, mas é um preço pequeno a pagar».

Pensei que eu estava perdendo a cabeça. Mas ela se inclinou sobre mim e disse: «Acaba-se o tempo. Sim ou não?». Não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. E então, ela disse: «Merda. Suponho que me toca decidir ». E me cravou os dentes e... Bom, o resto você pode imaginar. Despertei sendo um vampiro.

— Uau. É... É incrível. Ela está... Está ela por aqui? Poderei vê-la alguma vez?

— Não resta nenhuma dúvida de que algum dia Rhiannon se cruzará em seu caminho. Mas não, não está por esta zona agora mesmo. Aceitei esta missão, em parte, para que ela não tivesse que vir. Agora mesmo tem... Outras coisas que reclamam sua atenção.

Seth franziu o cenho quando Reaper deteve o carro em um semáforo e pôs a luz de alerta para girar à esquerda, para o estacionamento de um motel. Piscou e disse:

— Está de brincadeira, não?

— O que? Que Rhiannon esteja muito ocupada para encarregar-se disto?

— Isto - disse Seth— , fala a sério? Vamos ficar aqui?

— Por que não?

— Bom... Não sei. E as janelas? Não entrará o sol e nos torrará?

Reaper estendeu o braço para o assento de trás e levantou o que parecia ser uma bolsa de esporte.

— Fita adesiva e tecido negro muito grosso. Nunca viajo sem ela.

— Terei que me lembrar de comprar uma bolsa de esporte e de ver os filmes do MacGyver.

Reaper o olhou franzindo o cenho. Saltava à vista que não entendia a brincadeira.

Seth encolheu os ombros.

— Dá igual.

O semáforo trocou e uma flecha verde lhes indicou que podiam girar à esquerda. Reaper soltou a bolsa, girou o volante e pisou no acelerador.

Nenhum dos dois viu o caminhão se aproximar, até que lhes golpeou, e logo não houve mais que ruído, vidros quebrados, rangidos metálicos, chiados de rodas, aroma de borracha queimada e muita dor.

Estava se reunindo uma multidão quando Seth abriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça e tentou orientar-se. Uma mulher abria espaço entre os espectadores, aproximava-se, gritava-lhes que saíssem dali imediatamente. Seth não podia vê-la. Havia fumaça e estava tudo...

Fumaça.

Demônios, aquilo não podia ser bom.

Seth se voltou no assento para dizer a seu acompanhante, mas Reaper estava inconsciente e Seth sentiu um denso aroma de sangue no ar.

— Mérda. Reaper vamos, homem, acorde - sacudiu seus ombros frouxos, mas não conseguiu nada. Logo viu de onde saía o sangue. Uma parte dentada de metal se sobressaía da coxa do Reaper. Ao redor dele emanava o sangue.

A mulher que gritava tanto estava mais perto, chamava o guichê.

— Saiam daí! Vai explodir!

— Me dê um segundo — Seth desabotoou seu cinto de segurança e logo o do Reaper, tirou o cinturão da calça, rodeou com ele a coxa do Reaper justo por cima da ferida e o esticou. Um pouco mais forte e teria se arriscado a lhe romper o fêmur. Apertando os dentes, tirou a lasca de metal.

Seguiu emanando sangue. Tinha que detê-lo.

Umas mãos voltaram a golpear o cristal.

— Têm que sair daí logo!

Ignorou a mulher, agarrou a bolsa e vasculhou nela até que tirou a fita adesiva. Cortou uma parte com os dentes e a usou para pregar na pele rasgada. Uma segunda parte, e uma terceira de gorjeta.

A fumaça era mais densa. Ardiam-lhe os pulmões. A mulher puxava a porta do acompanhante, mas não cedia. A do condutor tampouco funcionava. Estava incrustada contra um poste de telefones.

Seth se tornou para trás, apoiou os pés na porta e gritou à mulher que se apartasse. Ela se apartou e ele empurrou com os dois pés. A porta se abriu de repente, quase sem esforço. Demônios, tinha esquecido quão forte era agora.

Colocou o Reaper nas costas, passou seus braços por cima dos ombros, desde atrás, e enquanto as pessoas lhe estendiam os braços e o puxavam para ajudá-lo, conseguiu sair do carro.

Afastaram-se uns quinze metros do carro, entre a escuridão iluminada unicamente pelo resplendor dos faróis de outros veículos, quando o carro de Reaper voou pelos ares. A explosão fez cair ao Seth de joelhos, com o Reaper ainda às costas.

Logo apareceu aquela mulher.

— Vamos, menino. Venha comigo. Vai se fazer dia, e a polícia e as ambulâncias estão a ponto de chegar.

Seth a olhava com pasmo. Como sabia que a luz do dia era sua inimiga? Tinha o cabelo comprido e de cor cenoura, não acobreado, como a garota de seus sonhos, muito encaracolado, e era impossível adivinhar sua idade. Havia algo nela, uma sensação familiar, quase um aroma.

— É um pintinho, não? — perguntou ao Seth. — Sou Roxy. Uma das Escolhidas, isso é o que sente. Rafael é meu amigo.

— Chama-se...

— Rafael Rivera, aliás, Reaper. E isso só sabe sua melhor amiga. Vamos, venha comigo enquanto estão distraídos com a explosão. Depressa.

Ajudou-o a levantar-se, com Reaper ainda as costas, e o conduziu para seu carro, enquanto gritava:

— Sou médica! Apartem-se! Sou médica! — abriu a porta traseira e Seth deixou Reaper no assento.

A hemorragia tinha cessado, assim Seth sentou na dianteira e Roxy se sentou atrás do volante e começou a conduzir tão depressa que Seth se agarrou ao painel com tanta força, que notou que lhe punham os nódulos brancos.

Reaper gemeu do assento de trás, quando dobraram uma esquina muito rápido. Logo disse:

— Roxy?

— Sim, sou eu.

— Ninguém mais conduz assim.

Ela riu brandamente.

— Estão nos seguindo, Roxy?

Ela olhou pelo retrovisor.

— O que acha que sou, uma aficionada? Por quê?

— Porque isso não foi um acidente. Era um vampiro. Não era um vampiro normal, mas era um vampiro. E foi intencionado.

Roxy franziu o cenho e resmungou uma maldição, que Seth não tinha ouvido nunca na boca de uma mulher. Logo, ela disse:

— Atrás de quem vai desta vez?

— De um bando de renegados, dirigidos por um tipo chamado Gregor.

— Esses imbecis? — ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que sabe deles? — perguntou Reaper.

Roxy encolheu os ombros.

— Só o que ouvi. São muito hábeis, muito malvados e lhe superam em número.

— Sabe onde estão? — perguntou Reaper.

— Não. Mas quando for buscá-los, irei contigo.

— Certamente que não.

Ela o olhou aos olhos e sorriu com um sorriso lento e provocador, que falava por si só.

— Está me dizendo que não? Desde quando funciona isso?

Reaper fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, contra o assento do carro.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Seth por fim.

Ela sorriu.

— Sou Roxy. Sou a pessoa viva mais velha com o antígeno da beladona. Ao menos, que eu saiba.

Seth levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Mas eu pensava que nós... Que nos debilitávamos, ficávamos doentes e morríamos jovens.

— Todos menos eu.

— Quantos anos tem? — perguntou ele.

Ela bateu as pestanas.

— Quantos quer que eu tenha?

A garganta de Seth ficou seca e ela soltou uma gargalhada e se deu uma palmada na coxa.

— Não se preocupe cachorrinho. Eu não gostaria de te fazer mal -lhe piscou um olho e logo assinalou com a cabeça para o pára-brisa. Já estamos aqui.

Roxy vivia numa casinha de campo, que parecia tirada de um conto de fadas infantil, toda ela pavimentada e com janelas verdes, vasos transbordantes de ervas aromáticas, jardins que fluíam como correntes de cores ao redor da casa, entre as lajes que formavam um caminhozinho sinuoso até a porta de entrada.

Ela estacionou o carro e olhou o céu com nervosismo.

— Melhor entrarmos, filho, antes que saia o sol.

— Eu posso arrumar isso sozinho - disse Reaper. Mas sua voz soava tão débil e dolorida que Seth pensou que o mesmo haveria dado se dissesse: «Não posso nem levantar o mindinho sem ajuda agora mesmo».

— Por sorte, - disse Roxy— , não tem que arrumar isso sozinho. Agora tem ao Seth - sorriu ao menino, e havia tanto afeto naquele olhar que ele não soube se lhe estava lhe paquerando ou só estava sendo amável.

Aquela mulher era uma caixa de surpresas. Ele não tinha nem idéia de como tomar-lhe.

Mas não perguntou. Saiu do carro, abriu a porta de trás e agarrou ao Reaper pelos ombros para ajudá-lo a entrar na casa.

— Por aqui - lhes indicou Roxy. Da cintura para baixo, levava uma saia larga e solta, de cores vivas. Da cintura para cima, o que parecia um maiô. De manga curta e colado a sua pele, revelava uma figura quase perfeita. O decote baixo deixava ao descoberto o colo e entre seus peitos reluzia pendurada de uma larga corrente, uma pedra da lua. Quando caminhava, soava um tinido, e Seth se deu conta de que levava uma tornozeleira, além de umas sandálias rasteiras e tecidas que pareciam feitas de palha ou algo similar.

Seth voltou a observar sua cara, desconcertado por não ser capaz de adivinhar sua idade.

Ela sorriu mais calidamente e inclinou a cabeça, de modo que o cabelo lhe caiu sobre uma bochecha.

— Por aqui. Ponha-o na habitação de convidados. Na realidade, é um closet, mas dentro tenho sempre uma cama feita, para meus amigos os não mortos - abriu uma porta e se afastou, para deixar passar ao Seth, que levava o braço do Reaper ao redor dos ombros. Reaper estava em silêncio, mas soltava um leve grunhido de dor cada vez que apoiava a perna. Seth supôs que devia estar lhe custando um grande esforço manter-se consciente.

Ajudou-o a deitar-se na cama, que havia ao fundo do closet. Roxy partiu a toda pressa e voltou um segundo depois com uma bacia de porcelana cheia de água e uma cesta cheia de coisas. Sentou-se na beira da cama, deixou as coisas sobre a mesinha e começou a trabalhar com umas tesouras, cortando a perna da calça do Reaper para ter melhor acesso à ferida.

— Fita adesiva – disse, enquanto via o remendo que tinha feito Seth. — Demônios, não sei sequer se poderei melhorá-lo. Não sangra.

— E curará assim que saia o sol, não? — perguntou Seth.

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça, afundou um pano na bacia e começou a limpar o sangue da coxa do Reaper, que começava a secar.

— Deveria beber Rafael. Perdeste tanto sangue que está fraco como um gatinho.

Reaper a olhou aos olhos, logo fixou o olhar em seu pescoço, onde se atrasou e se fez mais intenso. Seth começou a acalorar-se e pensou que talvez devesse sair da habitação.

Roxy disse:

— Nem o sonhe, Rafael. Tenho bolsas na geladeira. Mas posso esquentá-la primeiro, se você gosta— olhou ao Seth. — Vêm comigo e te darei um pouco a ti também. E logo, será melhor que vá ao porão. Há outra habitação ali. Estará cômodo e a salvo.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda não estava claro qual era a relação entre o Roxy e Reaper. Pareciam muito unidos. Quase íntimos. Queria perguntar, mas tinha a sensação de que não obteria resposta. E, de todos os modos, não era assunto dele.

Seguiu a Roxy até à cozinha. Ela se deteve ante a geladeira, voltou-se e o olhou.

— Rafael não vai querer que fique com ele.

— Sei.

— Mas tem que ficar de todos os modos. Vai necessitar de você, Seth.

Seth enrugou o cenho e esquadrinhou sua cara. Roxy tinha os olhos tão profundos e azuis, tais como safiras que brilhassem do fundo do mar. Estavam rodeados pelas pestanas mais largas e aveludadas que Seth tinha visto em uma mulher, e todo aquele cabelo, toda aquela cabeleira vermelha, longa e frisada, parecia muito suave para ser real.

— Está me escutando, Seth? É importante.

Ele voltou a concentrar-se em seus olhos.

— Estou te escutando. Vai necessitar de mim. Mas como sabe?

— Olhe a seu redor, Seth.

Ele olhou. A casa era acolhedora e estava completamente lotada de coisas. Havia ramos de ervas pendurando do reverso de todas as partes, na cozinha e mais à frente, no pequeno comilão e a sala de estar, que eram na realidade, uma só habitação grande dividida em duas partes. Viu uma bola de cristal sobre um pedestal de vidro. Em algum lado ardia o incenso e lançava por toda a casa espiral de fumaça fragrante. Perto de todas as janelas penduravam móveis, cristais para apanhar o sol e plantas. A mesa do comilão estava coberta de cartas de tarô, colocadas formando uma complexa figura mística. Suas imagens resultavam um tanto perturbadoras.

Seth se fixou em tudo aquilo e logo voltou a olhar ao Roxy.

— Sei, - disse ela. — Do mesmo modo que sabia que devia estar onde estava quando tiveram esse acidente que não foi um acidente. Conheço-o. Conheci-o quando era um menino pequeno, na clínica de hematologia em que ambos fomos pacientes. Eu já sabia que tinha o antígeno da beladona. E sabia o que significava, embora os médicos não soubessem. Verá, naquela época já era uma estudiosa do oculto e do paranormal. Uma perita. Rafael não sabia nada. Era só um menino com hemofilia e um tipo de sangue muito estranho. Velei por ele após isso.

— Ao contrário de como está acostumado a ser, né? — perguntou Seth. — Porque não são os vampiros os que cuidam dos Escolhidos? Não é isso o comum?

— Não há nada comum em mim, jovenzinho. E nunca conhecerá um Eleito que se pareça comigo.

— Não me cabe nenhuma dúvida.

Aquele comentário fez aparecer um rápido sorriso nos lábios de Roxy. Uns lábios cheios. Úmidos. E, depois deles, uns bonitos dentes brancos. Nas comissuras de seus olhos apareceram leves rugas quando sorriu e, quando sua expressão se voltou séria de novo, Seth seguiu vendo seus rastros quase imperceptíveis.

— Vou com vocês nesta missão, Seth - disse ela. — Rafael é um solitário, e resistirá. Mas agora tem dois sócios, e não vamos aceitar um não como resposta, verdade?

— Devo-lhe a vida. E esta missão vai me levar a um lugar a que preciso ir. Assim sim, estou contigo - lhe estendeu uma mão. — Bate.

Roxy sorriu lentamente e agarrou sua mão. A apertou e disse:

— Olha. És forte. Disso, eu gosto - lhe soltou a mão, lhe deu um copo e disse— : Vamos, Seth. Vou te levar a cama.

Ele pensou que os pés teriam ficado pegos ao chão, mas se moveram para segui-la quando abriu uma porta e começou a descer pelas escadas que levavam ao porão às escuras. Seth admirou o rebolado de seus quadris, o balanço de sua larga cabeleira sobre seus ombros, e não soube se devia temer ou ansiar o que pudesse ocorrer quando chegassem abaixo. Ela não era a mulher de seus sonhos, claro. Mas não estava nada mal.

Em todo caso, não importava. Roxy se limitou a abrir outra porta, a acender uma luz e a afastar-se para deixá-lo passar. Seth entrou no que ia ser sua habitação. Ela disse:

— Que descanse Seth. E não se preocupe pelo Rafael. Eu me encarregarei de que esteja a salvo até que anoiteça.

— Boa noite - respondeu ele, por costume. Pensou que teria que deixar de fazê-lo. Um vampiro devia dizer «bom dia» ou «que descanse», ou algo assim, não «boa noite», se ia dormir eternamente pela manhã.

Roxy saiu da habitação e fechou a porta. Seth se disse que ela tinha que ter idade suficiente para ser sua mãe. Pensou também que podia ficar ligado nela, se não ficava alerta.

Despiu-se e se meteu na cama. Mas quando o sono diurno se apoderou dele como uma escura quebra de onda, não foi à cara de Roxy a que viu.

Foi àquela outra cara, aquele rosto assustado e inocente, cujos olhos exóticos lhe suplicavam ajuda.

 **Capítulo 05**

Reaper estava curvado na cama, como lhe tinham ordenado, rodeado pelo aroma limpo dos lençóis brancos e o edredom com estampa de leopardo, quando Roxy retornou com seu alimento. Entregou o copo, e ele bebeu, e rezou para que ela não quisesse ficar falando até que saísse o sol.

Mas Roxy se sentou na cama, então ele deduziu que estava sentenciado. Mesmo assim, não faltavam mais que uns minutos para que saísse o sol e o salvasse de sua mente inquisitiva e sagaz.

— Parece uma fúria - disse ela.

— Eu não gosto que me ataquem meus semelhantes.

— Tolices. Você adora lutar. Parece uma fúria porque esta noite necessitou de ajuda.

Lançou um olhar.

— Não siga por aí. Não necessitava de ajuda.

— Não? Sabe perfeitamente que teria morrido nesse carro, Rafael. Estava sangrando, tinha perdido a consciência e estava a ponto de arder. Esse teu pintinho é muito teimoso e se negou a partir, embora poderia ter se torrado.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não tem que me cantar seus louvores, Roxy. Sei que ele tem espírito de herói.

— Seriamente? — pareceu surpreendida, por lhe ouvir dizer algo amável sobre o Seth.

— Acha que eu faria um vampiro de um humano comum? Embora tivesse o antígeno? Não, Seth é especial.

— Estou de acordo. Possivelmente deva... Dizer a ele.

— E fazer com que lhe suba à cabeça? Por favor.

— É perverso, sabia?

— Eu que sou perverso? Acha que poderia ter provocado um pouco mais ao pobre menino?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Só estava sendo eu mesma.

— Certo. Não é culpa tua que os jovenzinhos lhe desejem.

— Todos os homens me desejam, céus. Jovens, velhos, humanos e vampiros. Até há mortos que me desejam. O que tem de estranho em que o pequeno Seth também me deseje?

— Não lhe...

Lançou um olhar perigoso. E ele compreendeu que não devia dizer a Roxy, a mulher mais independente do planeta, que não se deitasse com seu fastidioso tutelado. Ela se deitava com quem queria. E que Deus tivesse piedade de quem se atrevesse a julgá-la por isso.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e começou outra vez.

— Não lhe rompa o coração, de acordo?

— Não penso em jogar com isso, Rafael. Tem ele coisas importantes que fazer, e gozar uma noite de meu incrível corpo só conseguiria distraí-lo e confundi-lo.

— Coisas importantes, não é?

— Sim. Tem uma missão que cumprir. Não sei qual é, nem acredito que ele saiba, mas sua aura virtualmente joga faíscas. O destino tem lhe reservado algo grande.

— Isso diz ele.

— Pois acredito - ela se levantou da cama. — Agora, dorme. Quando anoitecer, a caminhonete estará carregada e pronta para partirmos.

— Roxy...

— Já não tens carro - lhe recordou ela. — No fim das contas, não podes ir a pé.

— Posso comprar outro carro.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Certo, pode comprar. Mas te seguirei - estendeu uma mão, como se fosse pô-la sobre a dele, mas logo vacilou, porque sabia que o desagradava que lhe tocassem desnecessariamente. Apartou a mão e acrescentou— : Sei que odeia aceitar ajuda de outros, Rafael, mas será melhor que me acredite se te digo que, embora seja só por esta vez, necessita. Sinto-o nas tripas. Morrerá se não deixar que Seth e eu vamos contigo.

— E Seth e você podem morrer se permitir que venham comigo.

— Não morreremos...

Ele estendeu o braço e a pegou pela mão, talvez para lhe demonstrar que falava muito a sério.

— Você sabe do que sou capaz, Roxy. É a única que sabe. Tudo o que esteja perto de mim durante algum tempo corre perigo.

— Razão a mais para ir contigo. Não deixarei que lhe façam mal. Nem a mim. Acredite, posso te controlar.

— Não, não pode – ele lhe soltou a mão. O sono começava a apoderar-se dele, mas tinha algo mais que dizer. — Pensava vir te ver enquanto estivesse aqui. Ia te pedir que ficasse com o Seth, que o ensinasse até que esteja preparado para voar por sua conta.

— Sim, já imaginava. Mas não vai ser assim. Vamos contigo. Se você se preocupa tanto em nos fazer mal, me ocuparei de que os dois iremos armados.

— Você não poderia atirar em mim. Conheço-te... — seus olhos se fecharam. Voltou a abri-los. – Daria muito medo me matar - suas pálpebras voltaram a fechar-se.

— Deixa que seja eu quem me preocupe por isso. Como se fosse duvidar em te levar a tumba te dando patadas nesse traseiro gordo, se acreditasse que iria me fazer mal. Vamos, Rafael, não tenha ilusões. Agora, durma.

Ele tentou responder, mas o sono o venceu, antes que pudesse proferir algum som.

Vixen esperava na cela, perguntando-se por que demoravam tanto. Ainda não estava segura de poder fazer o que lhe pediam, mas não podia suportar mais torturas. Não conseguia entender por que aquela gente desfrutava causando dor em outros.

Ouviu passos, poucos minutos antes que amanhecesse. Briar não vinha sozinha desta vez. O homem a que chamavam Jack ia com ela. Cabelo comprido e castanho, com mechas loiras e a lista ao lado, de modo que tendia a cair sobre os olhos. Um aspecto levemente desalinhado que sempre era o mesmo. Nem mais, nem menos. Como se fosse intencionado. Olhos de um azul claro, perturbadoramente quase pálidos.

Jack a olhou, sorriu malevolamente, e sacudiu a cabeça devagar.

— Vá, é uma coisinha preciosa, verdade? — colocou o braço entre as barras da jaula e começou a fazer ruídos com os lábios, como se chamasse uma mascote. — Venha aqui, bonita. Deixe-me tocar esse cabelo sedoso, humm?

Ela retrocedeu até a parede do fundo, com os olhos muito abertos, olhando de Jack a Briar. Dos dois, era a mulher quem mais a assustava.

— Está bem - disse Jack. — É você quem perde, neném — logo se voltou para o Briar. — O que queria me ensinar?

— Não é humana.

— Não, já não. Desde que Gregor a transformou.

Briar sacudiu a cabeça.

— Tampouco o era antes. Trocava de forma. Passava a metade do tempo sendo um animal.

Jack sorriu.

— Sim, certo. Briar, você esteve se alimentando de viciados em crack esta noite ou o quê?

— Gregor sabe disso. Por isso a queria. Fez-me vigiar os lugares onde ela está acostumada a aparecer quando tem forma humana e lhe informar de seus hábitos, para poder segui-la. Montou uma armadilha, apanhou-a quando era um animal, esperou que voltasse a trocar de forma e a transformou.

O sorriso de Jack se apagou lentamente.

— Não pediu isso a você? Já sabe, não te fez beber seu sangue e logo a ela beber o teu...?

— Não - respondeu ela com um olhar de repugnância.

Jack passou uma mão pelo cabelo comprido e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Que pena, teria sido todo um espetáculo.

— Pode trocar de forma. Está me ouvindo?

Ele encolheu os ombros e olhou a Vixen. Logo enrugou o cenho e a olhou de verdade. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

— Esse cabelo. E esses olhos - olhou outra vez a Briar. — Pretende me dizer que é uma espécie de raposa?

— Jogue seu cabelo para trás, Vixen. Mostre-o.

Vixen baixou a cabeça, mas não por vergonha, visto que não conhecia tal coisa. Mas odiava a derrota. Odiava obedecer à garota com o coração mais negro do mundo inteiro. Mesmo assim, jogou o cabelo para trás e Jack olhou e logo levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Tem as orelhas ligeiramente... Bicudas?

— Mmm-hmm. E agora vai tentar trocar para sua forma animal. Se ainda puder fazê-lo, sua ajuda pode ser de incalculável valor para o Gregor. Imagina os lugares nos quais poderia meter-se? Poderíamos soltá-la dentro de um banco, para que voltasse a se transformar e nos deixasse passar depois do fechamento.

— Gregor já tem dinheiro de sobra.

— Nunca se é muito rico - respondeu ela. — Está preparada, Vixen?

— Acredito que sim.

— Pois faça-o.

Vixen assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou no chão. Tombou de lado e jogou o cabelo comprido e acobreado sobre a cara. Fechou os olhos e fingiu esforçar-se por trocar de forma. Mas na realidade, não se esforçou absolutamente. Ignorava se podia transformar-se, mas não ia fazer isso por eles. Sobretudo, pela Briar. Tinha que esperar, porque não estava segura de caber entre os barrotes. Assim, tinha que esperar.

Vixen ficou ali tombada vários minutos.

— Maldita seja, Vixen, faça-o - espetou Briar.

— Estou tentando...

— Isto é uma idiotice. Essa garota não é uma raposa.

— Sim é, eu estou dizendo isso. Faça-o, Vixen!

Vixen não disse nada, ficou ali deitada, tremendo, porque sentia a ira de Briar e, quando Briar se zangava, as coisas ficavam feias.

— Você vai lamentar - murmurou Briar.

Vixen ouviu as chaves da porta da cela. Sim. Por fim. Concentrou-se. Enfocou sua energia e se viu como uma raposa, correndo livre, e então sentiu que seu corpo se encolhia, se fazia menor e se dissolvia em sua larga cabeleira protetora, até que o cabelo se converteu em sua cauda, curvou-se ao redor de seu corpo como um quente casaco e cobriu sua cara.

Transformou-se. Justo quando Briar abriu a porta da cela e entrou, provavelmente com a intenção de castigá-la, Vixen se levantou de um salto, sua roupa caiu atrás dela, passou a toda velocidade entre os pés do Briar e deixou o Jack para traz, que deu um salto e separou dela como se temesse por sua vida.

— Vá que me enforquem - o ouviu dizer, ao passar correndo por seu lado.

— Não fique aí, se mexa e vá atrás dela!

Vixen não sabia aonde ir e procurou freneticamente um meio de escapar. Ali! A porta, e aquele oco em sua parte de baixo. Oxalá coubesse! Correu para ali.

Então a porta se abriu e entrou o amo. Vixen seguiu correndo com intenção de passar entre seus pés e sair antes que a porta se fechasse, mas Gregor foi mais rápido. Agarrou-a pela cauda quando passava a seu lado e a levantou.

— Vá que seja! Assim, ainda pode fazê-lo, depois de tudo!

Vixen retorceu seu corpinho e cravou suas unhas no braço do Gregor e seus dentes em sua mão. Chupou sangue seu enquanto ele gritava, e um anseio que nunca antes tinha conhecido se elevou dentro dela. Tinham estado matando-a de fome para mantê-la fraca.

Bebeu tudo o que pôde antes que ele a lançasse tão forte que seu corpo golpeou contra a parede de pedra e caiu ao chão. Esgotadas suas energias, Vixen se sentiu trocar de novo, convertendo-se em mulher. Em uma vampiresa. Ficou ali, nua, com a cabeça e as costas doloridas, e o sabor do sangue do Gregor nos lábios.

— Jack, volte a colocá-la na cela. Briar se explique.

— Não queria que escapasse - começou a dizer ela.

— Não me referia a isso. Tenho entendido que ontem à noite mandou a um dos parasitas a uma missão, sem me consultar primeiro.

Jack pegou Vixen nos braços e ela seguiu inerte, não porque estivesse fingindo, mas sim porque estava exausta, meio morta de fome e de dor. Ele parecia tentar ser amável com ela, quando a levou a cela e a depositou sobre o colchão de palha, que era o único móvel que havia ali.

— Disse que essa pessoa, esse vampiro que trabalha como capanga, vinha por ti - disse Briar. — Descobri onde estava e não vi razão para esperar e me arriscar a perder a pista outra vez. Assim, mandei a um parasita para eliminá-lo.

— Pois o parasita falhou. Qualquer tarefa que signifique pensar não é precisamente seu forte. Mas isso é irrelevante. Na próxima vez Briar, não pense sequer em dar ordens. Sou eu quem manda aqui, não você. Você não tem autoridade.

— Mas... Mas...

Vixen notou angústia na voz da morena. Estava doída e confusa. Mas aquela víbora com o coração negro merecia isso e muito mais.

— O caso é, Briar, que eu quero que ele venha a mim. Necessito dele. Vivo.

Briar piscou lentamente.

— Bom, poderia ter dito isso.

— Fica tranqüila, Briar - disse Jack— , ainda não entendeu? Funciona em segredo. E você não tem por que saber o que Gregor faz. Assim como eu não tinha por que saber de nossa convidada e suas habilidades especiais - olhou ao Gregor. — Embora seja seu braço direito. Verdade, Gregor?

Gregor encolheu os ombros, mas seu olhar era gelado.

— Está se queixando, Jack?

— Não. Nada disso. Você está no volante e eu me contento sentando no assento do co-piloto e te acompanhar. Sempre foi assim.

Gregor grunhiu, mas não disse nada mais. Olhou a mão, que gotejava sangue.

— Briar, vêm comigo e cure isto antes que eu dessangre. Maldita seja. Menos mal que quase está amanhecendo. Jack, você te ocupe da perua. Assegure-se de que ela esteja quieta. Pode nos ser útil - agarrou a Briar pelo braço e abandonou o espantoso mundo subterrâneo no qual Vixen se via obrigada a viver, em meio da escuridão e o ar rançoso.

Jack fechou a porta da jaula, comprovou as fechaduras e logo ela o ouviu se afastar. Esperava que aquele fosse o final de seu calvário, mas não. Um instante depois, ouviu-o retornar, sentiu seu aroma.

Sua jaula se abriu uma vez mais. Se tivesse forças, teria se transformado uma vez mais e teria tentado escapar. Mas estava muito cansada.

Abriu os olhos e viu Jack aproximar-se. Parecia indeciso, como se ele se aproximasse de um animal que podia morder, o qual era provavelmente certo, porque isso ela era. Baixou o olhar, deslizando-o sobre seu corpo nu, mas pareceu tentar evitá-lo. Ela não sentia vergonha alguma por sua forma, nem acanhamento. Era só um corpo, no fim das contas.

Ele levava um travesseiro e uma manta sob o braço, e um copo de líquido vermelho na mão livre. Estendeu-lhe o copo.

Ela o pegou e notou que ele apartava a mão rapidamente. Farejou e enrugou o nariz, mas bebeu de todos os modos. Estava muito faminta para andar-se com melindres. Logo devolveu o copo e ele deu a manta e o travesseiro. Vixen colocou o travesseiro sob a cabeça, cobriu-se com a manta e se aconchegou de lado.

— De nada - disse ele em um tom estranho.

Ela franziu o cenho e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

— Quando alguém te faz um favor, peruazinha, é costume dizer obrigado. E logo lhe respondem «de nada».

— Ah. E considera que me trazer uma manta e um travesseiro e esse sangue é me fazer um favor?

— Pois sim.

— Mantêm-me prisioneira em uma jaula contra minha vontade. Se quer me fazer um favor, me deixe partir.

Ele baixou a cabeça.

— Isso eu não posso fazer. Gregor me mataria.

— Então não espere que te dê obrigada.

Ele encolheu os ombros, voltou-se lentamente e começou a sair da cela. Mas logo se deteve.

— Se tivesse escapado esta noite, teria morrido, sabe?

Ela franziu o cenho e o olhou.

— Agora você é uma vampira. É quase de dia. Se sair ao sol, queimará viva. E isso eu não poderia permiti-lo, peruazinha.

Ela piscou três vezes, enquanto pesava suas palavras.

— Diz isso para me assustar e para que não tente voltar a escapar?

— Não, por quê? Mas deveria tentá-lo de noite.

— Esquece que aqui dentro não posso distinguir a noite do dia?

— Claro que pode. Quando se faz de dia, fica com sono. É irresistível. Nota-o chegar, sabe que quase é pela manhã. Quando volta a despertar, é que acaba de anoitecer. Entende?

Ela inclinou a cabeça e disse:

— Por que me ajuda?

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso.

— Tenho debilidade pelas mulheres bonitas. E você é... Enfim, é uma perua.

Ela o olhou, enrugando o cenho, sem saber qual era a intenção de suas palavras, mas ele se limitou a tocar sua fronte como se fosse seu modo de despedir-se e se voltou para deixá-la sozinha. Mas voltou a fechar a jaula ao sair, o muito canalha.

 **Capitulo 6**

— Com este troço, ele nos verão, e certamente nos matarão, antes que nos aproximemos dez quilômetros do bando do Gregor - disse Reaper, enquanto contemplava o veículo que Roxy tinha tirado de sua garagem, onde estava escondido com toda a razão, e estacionado frente à casa.

Reaper tinha uma expressão mesclada de desagrado e espanto.

A caminhonete era digna de contemplar-se, e embora Seth acreditasse que Reaper era um miserável carrancudo em muitas coisas, naquela ocasião estava completamente de acordo com ele.

— Não - disse Reaper. — Absolutamente não.

Roxy olhou a Seth como se procurasse uma segunda opinião.

— Bom, não é precisamente... discreta. - perguntou-se um segundo se teria tanto tato, se ela não fosse tão boa, e logo disse que não importava. Ela, certamente, não parecia se importar.

Skirley, assim se chamava a caminhonete, como testemunhava sua matrícula, era de cor amarela. Amarelo canário. Seus lados ostentavam murais que representavam campos cheios de girassóis, e o farol traseiro estava decorado com um entardecer translúcido.

— É justo o que precisamos - disse Roxy. — Olhe, podemos alugar um carro ou algo assim, para fazer viagens curtas quando chegarmos aonde vai. Mas, para chegar lá, e para as emergências, é quase perfeita. Olhem isto — abriu a porta lateral. Havia quatro filas de assentos, todos eles cobertos de capas negras com girassóis gigantes no centro. Combinando com as almofadas.

Faltava mais.

Seth esforçou-se para não soltar um grunhido, quando colocou a cabeça. Logo subiu. A caminhonete era alta. A maioria das pessoas teria podido estar de pé dentro dela, mas Seth e Reaper tinham que encurvar-se bastante.

— Só somos três - disse Seth. — Para que queremos tantos lugares?

— Isso não importa - respondeu Roxy rapidamente. — Olhem isto – ela se aproximou da parte de trás, abriu as duas portas traseiras, subiu na caminhonete e apertou um botão. Os assentos mais traseiros deitaram para diante e logo baixaram, introduzindo-se limpamente no chão. Roxy levantou uma almofada, pegou uma alavanca que estava oculta embaixo dela e o chão se abriu, deixando descoberta uma cama quase inteira.

Olhou os olhos de Seth e sorriu.

— Ataúdes incorporados. Nesta preciosidade, podem dormir três vampiros debaixo do chão, bem escondidos. E poderíamos tampá-los com o chão e pôr outros três em cima, porque as janelas se tingem de negro com apenas tocar um botão.

Seth olhou para Reaper e viu que ele estava impressionado, apesar de não admitir a si mesmo. Havia uma leve expressão de admiração que tentava aflorar em sua careta de desagrado.

— Também há um frigobar - disse Roxy, assinalando com a cabeça— , assim podemos levar uma provisão desse refresco que vocês tanto gostam. Os lados estão reforçados com aço. A prova de balas. Tem um motor muito potente e suspensão nas quatro rodas, para que não fiquemos entalados. Consome muito, mas deixem que lhes diga que corre como o vento. E para terminar... — aproximou-se do centro da caminhonete, agarrou uma alavanca que havia na parte de dentro da porta de trilho e a levantou.

O painel interior da porta se deslizou para cima, deixando a descoberto uma coleção de armas. Escopetas, rifles, revólveres e várias armas de aspecto estranho, que pareciam pistolas de dardos. As estantes embutidas estavam cheias de caixas de munição, e por toda parte penduravam carregadores e capas.

— O que são essas pequenas? — perguntou Seth.

— Eu as chamo «grilos ruidosos» - lhe disse ela.

Seth se pôs a rir, sacudindo a cabeça, e resmungou entre gargalhadas:

— Muito bom Roxy - começava a dominar-se, quando notou que Reaper nem sequer tinha sorrido . — Era uma referência a Homens de Preto - disse ao vampiro de azedo semblante. — Já sabe, o filme. Will Smith, Tommy Lee Jones... — Reaper não se alterou . — Por acaso alguma vez você vê um filme?

— Não.

Roxy deu a Seth uma das armas menores e pegou outra.

— Disparam dardos tranqüilizadores. Tenho uma remessa na geladeira, carregados e preparados para usar. Seth, o único modo de que Reaper aceite que vamos com ele é que o convença de que você e eu estaremos perfeitamente a salvo. E o único modo que me ocorre de fazê-lo é lhe dar nossa palavra de que levaremos uma destas sempre conosco. Terá que as carregar, e teremos que levar munição de reserva à mão.

Seth pegou a pequena pistola e deu a volta, olhando-a por um lado e por outro. Parecia muito fácil de usar.

— Para que queremos dardos tranqüilizantes? Estão esperando se deparar com uma manada de elefantes furiosos ou algo assim?

— Esses dardos não são para animais, Seth - respondeu Roxy. — São para vampiros. Estão carregados com o único tranqüilizador que funciona com vocês. O único que eu conheço, pelo menos.

Seth franziu o cenho e logo assentiu com a cabeça.

— Suponho que nos servirão bem contra esses renegados, se for o caso. Sim. Não é má idéia - olhou outra vez para Reaper, que estava estranhamente calado. — Você não quer levar uma, Reap?

— O tranqüilizador não é para lhes proteger desses vampiros, Seth. É para lhes proteger de mim.

Seth começou a rir, acreditando que por fim Reaper tinha feito uma brincadeira. Mas havia uma atitude em seu tom, uma escuridão em seus olhos, que fez com que a risada se extinguisse na garganta do Seth, antes de brotar sequer. Seu sorriso se esfumou, e ele esquadrinhou o rosto do Reaper.

— De que demônios está falando?

Reaper baixou o olhar.

— Não vou entrar em detalhes nem despir minha alma, minha história ou os meus defeitos diante de ti, Seth. Isto não é tema de discussão. É meu assunto, e se acabou. Só te direi que, se alguma vez me voltar louco de raiva e me voltar contra ti, terá que atuar em seguida, ou morrerá. Se isso ocorrer, se parecer sequer que vai ocorrer, utilize o tranqüilizador. Nem sequer pense para fazer isso.

Seth abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la enquanto as perguntas se impeliam por sair. Por que Reaper se voltaria contra ele? De que diabos ele estava falando? Tinha ele uma espécie de dupla personalidade, igual Jekyll e Hyde, um tumor cerebral ou o que? Mas Reaper não ia lhe dizer nada mais. Já tinha deixado claro. Assim, Seth se conformou com uma pergunta, a única que acreditava que poderia obter alguma resposta.

— O tranqüilizador pode te causar danos permanentes?

Reaper olhou para Roxy em busca de resposta.

— Não! - disse ela firmemente, com uma sacudida de cabeça que fez oscilar sua larga cabeleira . — Apenas o deixará inconsciente, e depois despertará com uma ressaca espantosa.

Nada mais.

Seth assentiu e voltou a olhar para Reaper. O outro parecia aflito. Como se tocar sequer naquele tema lhe rasgasse as vísceras. Seth odiava aquilo. Precisava alegrar um pouco o ambiente.

— Bom, está bem. Entendido. Só necessito que me prometa uma coisa.

— Qual? — perguntou Reaper.

— Se me equivocar e te disparar por engano, acreditando que vai me comer, não poderá se zangar comigo quando despertar.

Reaper o olhou com irritação.

— Tio, eu falo a sério. Se me preocupa me equivocar que te zangue, duvidarei, e terá tempo de me fazer em pedaços antes que aperte o gatilho. Assim, tem que me prometer isso.

Reaper entreabriu os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está bem. Prometo-lhe isso.

Seth sorriu.

— Isto é genial. Se me olhar um pouco mal, posso te disparar com o «grilo ruidoso». E nem sequer poderá te zangar comigo. Vai se arrepender disto.

— Seth... — disse Reaper em tom perigoso.

— Vá, isso soou ameaçador. Soou ameaçador, Roxy? — Seth olhou a pistola que tinha na mão. — Talvez deva te disparar agora mesmo.

Reaper o olhou com aborrecimento.

Seth baixou a arma e apagou o sorriso de sua cara. Como de costume, suas tentativas de brincar se chocavam contra um muro.

— Vamos, homem. Era uma brincadeira. Não vou disparar em você com isto. Venha, não me olhe assim.

Reaper suspirou e, sem dizer uma palavra, subiu à caminhonete e se sentou ao fundo.

— Vamos, Roxy. Temos que ver essa tal Topaz antes de qualquer coisa.

Roxy deu uma capa ao Seth. Ela já levava a sua, com uma pistola de dardos dentro. Logo fechou a porta da caminhonete e subiu ao assento do condutor. Seth se sentou a seu lado.

Enquanto ela tirava a caminhonete da parte de trás, Seth a olhou e sussurrou:

— Era uma brincadeira.

— Sei, e me tem feito muita graça.

Ele sorriu, aliviado.

— Alguma vez ele está de bom humor, Roxy?

— Não que eu tenha visto. Mas te direi uma coisa.

— Qual?

— Você é bom para ele. Realmente bom.

— Mas se quase não me suporta.

— Me acredite, eu sei destas coisas.

Reaper se ergueu em seu assento e disse:

— Ei vocês, lembrem que sou um vampiro. Tenho um ouvido sobrenatural. Poderia escutar sua conversação a um quilômetro de distância. Daí é como se falassem por um alto-falante.

Roxy olhou para trás e respondeu:

— Vá à merda, Rafael - logo sorriu e piscou um olho para Seth. — Sim, você lhe cairá muito bem.

Topaz fazia várias malas e se vestiu para matar. Levava um vestido curto negro, muito apertado, com um cinturão de elos ao redor dos quadris, meias negras até a coxa, com costuras na parte de trás e encaixe acima, e sapatos de salto agulha abertos na frente, com tiras que se cruzavam uma vez, rodeavam sua perna justo por cima do tornozelo e se fechavam ali. Das tiras penduravam corações de ouro de vinte e quatro quilates. Seu cabelo era suave e liso, e sua maquiagem perfeita.

Estava tão bonita que certamente Jack choraria quando a visse. O porco.

Estava deixando as malas junto à porta dianteira da mansão, quando sentiu a presença de outro vampiro, não, de dois, muito perto. E também de um dos Escolhidos. Ocultou-se instintivamente a um lado da porta para que não a vissem e apareceu pela janela. Sim, três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher, esperavam ao fundo do caminho de cascalho branco.

Topaz entreabriu os olhos e falou com a mente. «Se aproximem e lamentarão».

A resposta chegou imediatamente, de um homem a quem não conhecia.

«Só queremos falar contigo. Nós não demoraremos muito, e não somos nenhuma ameaça».

«E se supõe que tenho que acreditar em ti?». Qualquer vampiro que confiava em vampiros desconhecidos buscava problemas para si, pensou Topaz. E ela não era tola. «Não me transformei ontem, sabe?».

«Temos que te fazer umas perguntas, isso é tudo. É sobre um homem que se faz chamar por Jack de Corações».

Sua reação foi tão instintiva que não pôde ocultá-la. Uma quebra de onda de emoções, paixão, dor, desejo, raiva, fundiu-se em uma só bola que se elevou e estalou dentro dela, e não foi capaz de ocultá-la a tempo. Sabia que eles o tinham notado. Maldição. Tentou fingir que não tinha ocorrido, procurou evitá-lo, mas sabia que não lhes enganava.

«Por que perguntam por ele?».

«Porque eu estou procurando o líder do bando com o qual ele anda, conforme se diz. São perigosos, Topaz. Letais, para humanos e vampiros por igual. Inclusive ele é hostil para os Escolhidos, ou ao menos isso se fala por aí". "Tenho que saber tudo o que eu possa sobre eles, antes de me aproximar muito».

Ela tragou a secura repentina que notava na garganta e olhou suas malas. Tinha estado a ponto de lançar-se em meio de um bando de renegados? De um bando de assassinos que matava aos de sua própria espécie? E Jack estava com eles?

Isso não era próprio dele. E maldita fosse pelo que ela sabia daquela classe de vampiros, ela estava segura de que poderia ter acabado morta essa noite.

Suspirou, abriu as portas e ficou entre elas, olhando aos três que esperavam no caminho.

— Passem, então - gritou. — É possível que acabem de me salvar a vida, assim suponho que lhes devo um favor.

Seth viu a mulher de pé entre as portas abertas. Estava iluminada desde atrás, e parecia como se uma espécie de deusa tivesse aberto as portas do paraíso e lhes tivesse convidado a passar. Sua figura era esbelta, estilizada, elegante. Pernas e braços largos, pescoço comprido, cabelo comprido. Era espetacular. E com respeito a tudo, sua primeira reação ao vê-la foi de decepção quase paralisante.

Não era a mulher que andava procurando.

Poderia ter se posto a chorar, mas levantou o queixo, decidido a seguir adiante. A sensação era de que ele estava mais perto que nunca, e que seguia pelo caminho certo, era o único consolo que ele tinha no momento. Assim, que se aferrou a ele e se concentrou no assunto que lhes ocupava.

Avançaram pelo caminho e Seth pôde por fim ver algo mais que a silhueta da mulher. Era de estatura média e tinha o rosto juvenil de uma rainha do baile de formatura. Seu cabelo era largo, perfeitamente liso, de uma suavidade acetinada e da cor do chocolate com leite, a mesma cor que seus olhos. Tinha os lábios com a forma do arco do Cupido, maçãs do rosto altas e uma covinha no queixo.

Era preciosa, no sentido mais clássico da palavra.

— Meu nome é Reaper. - disse o chefe, mas quando ela lhe estendeu a mão, ele meteu a sua no bolso e ignorou seu oferecimento.

Seth pensou que era um cretino. Que não gostasse do contato físico era uma coisa, já tinha reparado naquela mania do Reaper, no pouco tempo que levava com ele, mas evitar tocar em uma mulher com aquele físico... Enfim, aquilo não era uma mania, era um disparate.

— Sou Topaz. - disse ela . — Podemos nos sentar se quiserem - assinalou uma pequena sala de estar, ao lado do vestíbulo. Entraram e se sentaram comodamente.

Seth escolheu um sofá de dois lugares, com a esperança de que ela se sentasse a seu lado. Mas não foi assim. Reaper se sentou em uma cadeira de balanço, junto à chaminé de gás, que Topaz acendeu apertando um botão. Roxy se sentou na pedra saliente da chaminé. Certamente tinha frio. Deveria haver dito algo quando estavam fora, pensou Seth vagamente.

Topaz ficou de pé, enquanto Reaper falava.

— Não quero te entreter, assim irei direito ao assunto. Contrataram-me, alguns dos anciões de nossa raça, para tratar com um homem chamado Gregor, que dirige o bando de renegados mais notório com que nos cruzamos. Jack de Corações é, conforme se diz, seu braço direito.

Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas e estudou seu rosto.

— E por que me conta isso?

— Você conhece esse tal Jack Heart, não?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Pode ser.

— Há rumores que recentemente seu ex-amante te roubou grande quantidade de dinheiro. Como esse parece ser o modus operandi desse tal Jack, pensei que era quase seguro que se tratava dele -Reaper encolheu os ombros . — Quantos vampiros estelionatários há, no fim das contas?

— Todos o são, de um modo ou outro - resmungou ela.

Reaper franziu o cenho.

— Está bem. Tem razão. Admito que foi Jack. E sim, era meu amante. Mas como sabe que vou te ajudar? O que te faz pensar que eu não irei correndo advertir Jack?

Reaper sorriu lentamente. Não era um sorriso feliz; era aterrador.

— Senti sua reação ao ouvir seu nome. Não quer que eu o mate quando acabar com seu chefe. Suponho que podemos chegar a um trato, em troca de sua segurança.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Tem razão - disse. — Não quero que o mate, mas só porque quero matá-lo eu mesma.

Seth também havia sentido a quebra de onda de energia que tinha emanado dela ao ouvir mencionar o nome do Jack. E embora não tivesse tanta experiência como Reaper, interpretando as reações de outros vampiros, sempre se tinha dado bem interpretar as das pessoas. Pensou que Topaz mentia. Aquilo não tinha parecido um broto de raiva assassina, mas sim bem uma quebra de onda de dor da vaidade amorosa, e um esforço por conter uma corrente de lágrimas.

Ela trocou de tema.

— Bom, quem são estes dois? — perguntou.

— São meus... — Reaper vacilou, como se não lhe ocorresse uma palavra adequada.

— Amigos - disse Seth. E, olhando Reaper com irritação, levantou-se para oferecer a mão a Topaz. — Chamo-me Seth. Sou novo em todo este rolo dos não mortos.

Topaz lhe estreitou a mão e disse no tom mais sarcástico que Seth poderia imaginar:

— Não me diga.

Demônio, tanto se notava que era um novato?

Logo ela se voltou para o Roxy.

— E você é... Uma Escolhida, mas... Há algo distinto em ti.

— Sou Roxy – ela não lhe ofereceu a mão, nem se levantou de seu assento junto ao fogo. — E tudo em mim é diferente.

— Que grupinho tão curioso - disse Topaz. Logo encolheu os ombros, como se não quisesse pensar mais no assunto.

— Estava a ponto de partir - disse Reaper, olhando a bagagem empilhada junto à porta.

— Sim. Ia em busca do Jack Heart. Esse é seu nome, por certo. Jack Heart. Isso de fazer-se chamar Jack de Corações é pura vaidade. Em todo caso, pensava em caçá-lo, recuperar o dinheiro que me roubou e logo matá-lo. Mas não tinha nem idéia de que estava com esse bando de renegados.

— Então, sabe onde ele está? — perguntou Reaper.

Ela o observou e levou um tempo para responder.

— Pode ser - encolheu os ombros. — Devo admitir que me alegra que tenham vindo. Ia colocar-me em uma situação perigosa sem sequer saber. Poderiam me haver matado, se tivesse tentado chegar até ele sozinha.

Olhou para Reaper, logo ao Seth e a Roxy, e outra vez ao Reaper. Seth quase via girar as engrenagens de sua cabeça. Logo, pareceram encaixar e deter-se.

Aquela mulher ligeiramente irritada e vingativa se derreteu como a cera exterior de uma vela. Topaz sorriu de repente, com um sorriso enorme, radiante e totalmente falso que resultava encantador de todos os modos. Seus olhos adquiriram a faísca e a inocência que alguém esperaria ver nos da rainha do baile de promoção do instituto, com a que Seth a tinha comparado já. Aquela aura de depredador perigoso poderia não ter existido nunca.

— Mas agora não tenho por que ir sozinha.

— Ah, não... — começou a dizer Reaper, mas ela o atalhou imediatamente.

— Tenho que te dizer Reaper, que isto não parece absolutamente próprio do Jack. Jack não é um assassino. É um descarado, sim, mas não é violento. É um enganador. Um amante, não um lutador – ela lhe lançou um sorriso dócil, quase tímido, ao dizê-lo.

— É bom sabê-lo. Possivelmente, isto é mais do que eu preciso saber, de fato, mas obrigado de todos os modos. Entretanto, deve entender uma coisa, Topaz. A única coisa que quero de ti é o paradeiro do Jack. Se pudesse me dizer onde...

Já não prestava atenção; inclinou-se para olhar pela porta, para o fundo do caminho de entrada, onde tinham estacionado. E logo ficou a falar outra vez, com um tom tão inocente que nem o homem mais crédulo do mundo teria picado o anzol.

— Oh, olhem essa caminhonete! Deus, que gracinha! E tem que haver espaço de sobra. Sam, por que não...?

— Seth - disse ele. Ela piscou como se não o entendesse e ele acrescentou— Chamo-me Seth, não Sam.

— O que seja. Seja um bom menino e pegue minhas malas. Não é casualidade? Nem sequer têm que esperar que me prepare – ela juntou as mãos e voltou a fixar no Reaper seu sorriso deslumbrante. — Aqui estou eu, com as malas feitas e prontas para partir, e aparecem vocês, como um serviço de limusines ou algo assim. É fantástico.

Representava bem o papel de menina rica com a cabeça oca. Mas não enganava a Seth. Tinha revelado sua verdadeira natureza quando tinham chegado, quando tinha ameaçado matá-los se eles se aproximavam. Aquele showzinho não lhe serviria de nada.

— Não vamos te levar conosco — disse Reaper, com seu tom mais sombrio e horripilante.

Menos mal, pensou Seth. Reaper tampouco o estava acreditando.

O sorriso falso de Topaz se esfumou. Ela baixou as sobrancelhas. Seus olhos se obscureceram e se voltaram ameaçadores, e nesse instante a transformação foi tão completa que Seth quase esperava que um vento fantasmagórico começasse a agitar seu cabelo e que atrás dela começassem a estalar relâmpagos.

— Oh, sim, claro que sim — disse. E seu tom era tão gélido como o de Reaper, e igual de sincero. — Porque não vou dizer-lhes onde está. Darei indicações pelo caminho. Se quiserem mesmo encontrar ao Jack e a esse bando a que supostamente pertence, terão que me carregar consigo.

Seth sorriu. Não pôde evitá-lo. A rainha do baile de promoção tinha ao Reaper entre a espada e a parede, e não lhe tinha nenhum medo. Seth se perguntou quanto tempo fazia que Reaper não cruzava com tanta gente a que não podia intimidar com seu mau gênio e seu showzinho de tipo duro.

Reaper o olhou, e Seth se apressou a apagar o sorriso de sua cara, mas não sem que antes o outro o visse. Seth lançou um rápido olhar a Roxy para ver se adivinhava o que pensava ela de tudo aquilo. Roxy estava observando a Topaz como se tentasse entendê-la. Seth não soube se Roxy sentia por ela ódio ou admiração.

Roxy o olhou nos olhos, adivinhou suas perguntas e encolheu os ombros quase imperceptivelmente, antes de voltar a fixar sua atenção no Reaper.

— Estamos perdendo o tempo – disse . — Rafael, eu não acredito que tenhamos escolha. E ficar aqui discutindo não vai nos servir de nada. Já se vê que ela não vai trocar de opinião.

— Rotundamente não - disse Reaper.

Seth tirou o «grilo ruidoso» do bolso.

— Toma — disse, dando-o a Topaz. — Vais necessitar disto.

Topaz tomou a pequena pistola, do tamanho justo para sua mão.

— Para que?

— Já lhe explicaremos isso logo. - Seth recolheu a metade de suas malas e pôs-se a andar para a caminhonete.

Topaz tomou a mala menor, uma maleta rosa de meio metro quadrado, e se foi com ela. Roxy a seguiu, sem levar nada. Nem louca, pensou Seth, ia servir a uma mulher capaz de fazer as coisas por si só. Uns minutos depois, estavam os três na caminhonete, olhando para a casa.

Reaper seguia de pé na porta e os olhava piscando com pasmo.

— Traz as duas malas que faltam, certo, céu? — gritou Topaz. — E fecha a porta ao sair - olhou para Seth, que havia tornado a ocupar seu lugar no assento dianteiro depois de guardar suas bolsas . — Importa-te, Steve? Enjôo-me atrás, assim vou ter que insistir em ir na parte dianteira.

Voltou a olhá-lo, batendo as pestanas.

— Meu nome é Seth - disse ele. — E pode deixar já o showzinho da princesa, Topaz. Comigo não vai funcionar - mas saiu e subiu na seguinte fila de assentos. Roxy lhe lançou um olhar que parecia dizer: «Caramba, obrigado».

— Tem graça. - disse Topaz, enquanto passava pelo corredor central, para ocupar o assento que ele tinha deixado livre . — Parece que está funcionando bastante bem. – lançou-lhe um beijo, seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso, seus olhos se fizeram mais quentes, e logo olhou pelo pára-brisa.

Ele olhou também. Reaper seguia de pé junto a casa.

— Vamos lhe dar dez minutos - disse Seth . — Se então ele não se render, podemos lhe disparar para praticar.

Roxy lhe deu uma palmada na coxa e pôs-se a rir; logo tocou a buzina, e Seth esteve a ponto de cair de susto ao ouvir aquele som.

— Vamos, Rafael! — gritou ela pelo guichê aberto. — Ponha esse traseiro escuro em marcha. Não temos toda a noite.

 **Capítulo 07**

— Agora, uma vez que fechaste conscientemente sua mente a outros - disse Reaper— , pode, com muito cuidado, dirigir uma mensagem a uma pessoa em concreto de cada vez. Falta prática. Mas tem que imaginar a cara dessa pessoa, pensar nela, e logo pensar as palavras que quer lhe dizer.

Reaper ia na quarta fila, ao fundo de tudo. Seth estava sentado na segunda, com os olhos fechados. Aprender a fechar seus pensamentos a quem não queria que entrasse neles era, ao menos, um modo de passar o momento. Seguiam indo por bom caminho; isso o notava. Mas começava a esgotar-se a paciência. Fazia muito tempo que não sonhava com a ruiva, nem sentia aquela conexão com ela, e isso o preocupava.

— Tenta-o, Seth-o animou Reaper. — O bloqueio já o tem. Não pude ler teu pensamento há pelo menos vinte quilômetros, e isso é importante. Agora tenta mandar uma mensagem a Topaz, mas não a mim.

Seth umedeceu seus lábios, manteve os olhos fechados, imaginou a cara da Topaz, pensou em quão boa estava e tentou pensar em uma mensagem para lhe enviar.

— Tenho-o. - disse Topaz. Seth abriu os olhos de repente.

— Mas se não tinha pensado nada ainda.

— Oh, sim, claro que sim. E só posso dizer que nem o sonhe, Sol.

Ele enrugou o cenho.

— Meu nome é Seth. E não tenho...

Reaper o olhou e assentiu uma vez com a cabeça.

— Eu também o notei, menino.

— Maldita seja. Juro Por Deus que não pensei nada. Pelo menos, a propósito.

— Certo - disse Topaz . — Roxy, temos que tomar a próxima saída.

Roxy seguiu suas indicações, como tinha feito desde o começo. Tomou a saída, chegou ao sinal de pare do final da rampa e ficou ali, esperando.

— Bom, já está onde sei - disse Topaz.

Roxy seguia esperando. Voltou-se em seu assento, olhou de esguelha para Topaz com impaciência e disse:

— O que quer dizer com que já está? Isto é uma rampa de saída.

— Isto é tudo o que sei.

Roxy fez um movimento circular com a mão.

— Se explique, por favor.

Topaz suspirou e olhou atrás dela, para Seth e logo ao Reaper.

— A única coisa que sei é que Jack visitou Savannah várias vezes, ultimamente.

— Nada mais? — perguntou Seth. — Savannah é um lugar muito grande, carinho.

— Não me chame «carinho». E já sei que é um lugar muito grande. Não sou tola.

— Bom, Tope, e o que sugere que façamos? Empreender uma busca porta por porta?

— Acaba de me chamar «Tope»?

— Não tome como algo pessoal — disse Reaper do fundo. — A mim algumas vezes me chamou «Reap».

— Me perdoem, vou fazer uma lista das coisas que não posso lhes chamar — Seth cruzou os braços e se deixou cair contra o assento.

Ficaram todos calados e se voltaram para olhar a Reaper, que encolheu os ombros, com expressão tão estóica como sempre.

— Roxy, gira à direita aqui e começa a procurar um porto seguro para passar o dia. Agora o mais urgente é encontrar refúgio. A noite está acabando.

Roxy acendeu a luz de alerta.

— Não, à esquerda — disse Topaz. E, quando todos a olharam, acrescentou — : Bom, não acreditarão que ia vir até aqui sem procurar antes alojamento, verdade? Aluguei uma casinha. A casa de inverno de um amigo.

Roxy acendeu a outra luz de alerta, olhou a ambos os lados e arrancou justo no momento em que o condutor de trás perdia a paciência e começava a apitar. Seth sorriu, ao perguntar-se se teria se dado tanta pressa em apitar se soubesse que ia trás de uma caminhonete cheia de chupassangues.

— Quanto tempo podemos ficar nessa tua casinha, Topaz? — perguntou Reaper.

— Indefinidamente — respondeu ela . — Não voltam até depois do Natal, e estamos só em setembro, assim...

Não disse nada mais, e Roxy seguiu conduzindo. Topaz tirou do bolso uma folha de papel e começou a lê-la com o cenho franzido, enquanto Roxy seguia suas indicações. Uns vinte minutos depois, entraram em uma pracinha pavimentada que levava a um rancho digno da maior estrela da canção country. A casa era enorme, de uso georgiano, branca e de telhado plano, com altos pilares que sustentavam o frontispício, largos degraus e janelas gigantescas. Havia uma garagem com meia dúzia de lugares, pelo menos, e além dele cercas brancas de madeira, prados, celeiros, estábulos... Não se via nem um só animal, mas havia espaço de sobra para eles.

— Esta é a casinha? — perguntou Seth, olhando boquiaberto para Topaz. — A casa de inverno de seu amigo?

— Mmm-hmm. Uma gracinha, né?

— Esse não é o termo que eu usaria — disse Seth . — Quem diabos é seu amigo? Donald Trump?

— Meu Deus, não — ela fez girar os olhos como se Seth fosse idiota. — Sissy Spacek.

Seth pensou que não havia modo de saber se falava a sério ou estava de brincadeira. Com ela era impossível.

Roxy se dirigiu à parte dianteira, deixou para trás a casa e seguiu o caminho pavimentado que levava a enorme garagem.

— Isto é genial. Podemos esconder a Shirley para que ninguém a veja.

— Que sorte! — resmungou Reaper. Quando Roxy lhe lançou um olhar afiado, acrescentou— : Vamos procurar um lugar vazio e estacionar este troço. Não tem sentido chamar a atenção além da conta.

— Está bem. — Roxy olhou a fileira de portas da garagem para seis veículos e encolheu os ombros. — Bom, o que acham, amigos? Escolho a porta número um?

— Como? — Reaper parecia confuso.

Topaz disse:

— As portas são automáticas. Além disso, todos os lugares estão vazios. Todos, menos um. Sissy disse algo de que tinha deixado um carro aqui para a temporada. Teria que haver um controle... — olhou pelo guichê lateral da caminhonete e assinalou uma planta que pendurava de um suporte de vasos de ferro forjado, entre as portas quatro e cinco. — Ali, naquela hera. Importa-te, Seth?

— Vá, pelo menos esta vez há dito bem meu nome — Seth abriu a porta lateral e saiu. Então aspirou pela primeira vez o ar da Georgia. Era potente. Sentiu o aroma de um milhão de flores, e mais. Era um ar muito doce. Aproximou-se do vaso de cerâmica do qual transbordava a hera, colocou a mão nele e apalpou a terra úmida até que encontrou o pequeno controle remoto. Recolheu-o e apontou à porta que estava mais perto da caminhonete; logo, apertou um botão.

A porta se abriu e as luzes de dentro se acenderam.

— Que máximo — resmungou Seth. Shirley entrou enquanto Seth ficava fora, pulsando botões e abrindo outras portas, curioso para ver o que havia atrás delas. E logo ficou ali parado e sentiu uma quebra de onda de algo muito parecido à luxúria, enquanto olhava seu sonho feito realidade, bom, seu segundo melhor sonho, ao menos, e resmungava:

— Mas que o máximo.

Os outros saíram da caminhonete e se reuniram com ele. Pouco a pouco repararam em seu estado de excitação e seguiram seu olhar ávido até o lugar onde o carro o olhava com uma expressão provocadora em seus faróis.

— Minha mãe! — disse Roxy. Isso é...?

— Um Mustang. — sussurrou Seth. — Um Shelby GT — entrou na garagem, moveu-se lentamente ao redor do carro e estendeu uma mão como se fosse tocá-lo, mas se deteve; não queria danificar seu brilho com uma mancha. — Em perfeito estado. Desde 1968. Nunca em minha vida tinha estado tão perto do céu.

— Ah — disse Topaz— , é o carro que deixou minha amiga. Disse-me que podia usá-lo, se quisesse. As chaves estão na casa. — enrugou o nariz. — Parece um pouco velho.

Seth girou a cabeça para ela, boquiaberto.

— E essa cor. É como sangue. Não temos já bastante? — Topaz encolheu os ombros. — Bom, dá igual. Suponho que servirá.

— Que servirá? — repetiu Seth. — Esse carro é uma obra de arte. Tem idéia de...?

— Não há muito lugar para estirar as pernas. Iremos como sardinhas em lata, se nos colocarmos todos aí dentro — Topaz inclinou a cabeça. — Pelo menos não chamará a atenção tanto como a caminhonete.

— As pessoas cairão de joelhos nas ruas para adorá-lo quando passarmos!

Topaz olhou ao Seth e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— É muito fofo para ser um novato tão irritante, sabia?

Ele fez girar os olhos e se dirigiu à caminhonete, para recolher suas malas, embora odiasse fazê-lo. Ela seguia sendo a mulher que o tinha levado mais perto que nunca de sua ruiva, e embora não tivesse nem idéia de carros, estava seguro de que acabava de lhe fazer um elogio.

Roxy observou os arredores enquanto caminhavam para a porta principal.

— Este lugar é fácil de defender. Essa cerca... É fácil escalá-la, sim, mas não se pode chegar de carro até a casa. Além disso, veremos chegar a qualquer um desde muito longe. Há boa visibilidade. Estamos sobre uma pequena colina. Sim — assentiu com a cabeça — , eu gosto daqui.

— Confio em que não terei que defendê-la — disse Reaper. — Mas é uma sorte que seja assim, em todo o caso.

A caminhonete estava na garagem e Seth tinha descoberto os prazeres de um projetor de televisão. Televisão? Que demônios, aquele lugar tinha virtualmente seu próprio cinema. Estava trocando de canais enquanto os outros andavam por ali, fazendo seus próprios descobrimentos. Se tivesse tido que adivinhar onde estavam, haveria dito que Reaper estaria provavelmente procurando o melhor lugar para descansar durante o dia, enquanto Roxy comprovava o sistema de alarme. Quanto a Topaz... Ela estaria certamente encharcando-se no jacuzzi e bebendo A positivo, em um copo de margarida com uma sombrinha dentro.

No final, entretanto, retornaram todos com ele como se fosse de algum modo seu centro, e se sentaram nas cômodas poltronas para olhar as imagens que cruzavam a tela do fundo da habitação enquanto Seth trocava de canal. Tinha que haver uns trezentos onde escolher. Possivelmente, devesse escolher simplesmente um DVD entre os milhares que havia na vitrine que ocupava quase toda a parede de sua esquerda.

— É hora de retirar-se — disse Reaper. Seth o olhou.

— Não sinto chegar a letargia ainda.

— Melhor estar em lugar seguro, antes que comece a notá-lo, não acha, Seth?

Seth disse com um sorriso:

— Vamos, papai. Cinco minutos mais...

Reaper não sorriu, mas levantou os olhos ao céu.

«Por fim», pensou Seth. «uma brincadeira que entende». Seth seguiu trocando canais; as imagens trocadas e as frases entrecortadas de centenas de atores tinham que estar irritando a outros, mas ele gostava do ruído. Parava um segundo ou dois nos programas que lhes pareciam interessantes, e logo seguia trocando de canal, para ver o que mais podia encontrar. Mas então ouviu algo que lhe fez deter-se.

Parecia um grunhido: um gemido torturado e sofrido, procedente das profundidades do inferno.

Voltou-se lentamente e viu que Reaper, que seguia no centro da habitação, estava dobrado sobre si mesmo e segurava a cabeça com as mãos. Parecia que tinha começado a tremer.

— Né, Reap, o que há, tio? Passa-te algo?

Reaper levantou a cabeça. Seu rosto se contraiu em uma careta de puro ódio, de raiva feroz. E seus olhos refulgiam.

Seth sentiu que os seus se abriam de par em par e se levantou do sofá, deixando cair o controle remoto.

— Que demônios...? — olhou para Roxy, que tinha agarrado a Topaz pelo pulso, e estava olhando aterrorizada ao Reaper. Seth não sabia muito de Roxy, mas não acreditava que ela se assustasse facilmente.

— Saiam daqui! — disse.

Topaz não vacilou. Deu meia volta e saiu correndo da habitação. Seth não pôde: Reaper estava entre ele e a porta.

Demônios.

Então Reaper se precipitou contra ele. Seth tentou esquivá-lo, mas não podia medir-se com ele. Nem em idade, nem em poder, nem em experiência. "Demônios", pensou muito tarde, justo no momento em que as mãos grandes, carnudas e estranhamente quentes do Reaper se fechavam ao redor de sua garganta, não deveria haver dado o «grilo ruidoso» a Topaz.

E então sentiu que aquelas mãos inclementes esmagavam sua traquéia, enquanto Reaper o olhava com olhos cegos e saltados, cheios de um ódio assassino.

E logo tudo acabou. Ouviu-se um leve vaio, seguido de um estalo, e de repente as mãos de Reaper se afrouxaram. Seus olhos se alargaram um segundo, e logo caiu ao chão, primeiro de joelhos, apartando as mãos ao fim, e depois, enquanto Seth levava as mãos ao pescoço e tomava ar para diante, de bruços.

Seth olhou a Roxy, que estava ao outro lado da habitação, com seu «grilo ruidoso» nas mãos. Viu o dardo se sobressair do traseiro do Reaper.

— Demônios — resmungou.

— Sim. Suponho que tinha razão ao insistir em que trouxéssemos isto.

Seth se ajoelhou junto ao homem no qual começava a pensar como seu mentor, e amigo, e lhe tocou o ombro.

— Que demônios se passou, Roxy?

Ela não respondeu.

— Ei, veja que ele acaba de tentar me retorcer o cangote. Não acha que mereço uma explicação?

Ela apertou os lábios com força, e assentiu uma só vez com a cabeça.

— Está bem! — disse . — Vai ficar feito uma fúria quando se inteirar de que lhe contei isso, mas cedo ou tarde terá que começar a abrir-se a alguém — baixou os olhos. — Seth, Raphael trabalhou para a Cia

— Isso já me disse — respondeu ele. — Bom, mais ou menos.

— Disse a que se dedicava?

Seth assentiu.

— Era... um assassino.

 **Capítulo 08**

— Um... assassino?

Roxy e Seth se voltaram e viram a Topaz na porta, olhando-os a eles e ao Reaper com estupor.

— Isso é absurdo, Seth. Não é próprio dele. — sacudiu a cabeça . — De acordo, de acordo, só faz um dia que o conheço, mas passamos horas e horas na caminhonete. Talvez tenha uma veia malvada, mas nunca se equilibraria sobre ti assim.

— Sei — respondeu Seth - Isso... não sei que demônios era, mas não era ele.

Roxy apertou os lábios.

— Nunca foi ele. Mas o recrutaram quando era muito jovem, treinaram-no e o programaram sistematicamente.

— Programaram-no? — repetiu Seth, bobamente.

— Lavaram-lhe o cérebro — disse Topaz. — Tenho razão, Roxy?

Roxy assentiu com um olhar triste.

— A fúria que acabam de presenciar... Estamos seguros de que há uma palavra, possivelmente uma frase, que a dispara. E se a há, também há outra que a detém. Mas não sabemos quais são essas palavras.

Seth olhou a seu amigo inconsciente com o cenho franzido; logo se agachou e o levantou do tapete.

— Então, isto aconteceu antes? — perguntou, enquanto se aproximava do sofá, onde depositou ao Reaper.

— Sim. Eu o vi já três vezes.

— E não recorda nada em particular que se dissesse nesse momento? — perguntou Topaz em tom quase incrédulo.

Roxy levantou as sobrancelhas, irritada porque aquilo tivesse soado como uma recriminação.

— Recorda você alguma palavra em particular que se tenha dito justo antes de que ocorresse esta vez?

Topaz franziu o cenho e esquadrinhou em sua memória.

— Não. Há centenas de coisas. Estávamos falando, e Seth estava trocando de canais.

— Exato. Assim é sempre — Roxy suspirou, tomou uma manta do respaldo de uma poltrona próxima, levou-a a sofá e a jogou sobre Reaper. — Não deve ser uma palavra ou uma frase comum. É muito estranho que ocorra isto. Faz uma década que deixou a agência e se transformou.

— E em todos estes anos só ocorreu três vezes? — perguntou Seth.

— Hei dito que eu só o vi ocorrer três vezes.

Seth se deu conta de que aquilo não era uma resposta.

— Alguma vez ele tem feito mal a alguém?

Roxy o olhou aos olhos, assentiu uma vez com a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

— Alguma vez ele tem... matado a alguém?

— Matar era seu ofício — respondeu Roxy.

— Refiro a depois de que deixasse o trabalho. Durante um destes... episódios.

Roxy endireitou a manta no Reaper, embora já estivesse bastante direita. Tentava ganhar tempo, ou possivelmente decidir se devia ou não responder.

O silêncio se prolongou e se fez mais tenso, e foi Topaz quem o rompeu com um sussurro:

— Por que acha que sempre trabalha sozinho?

Seth sacudiu a cabeça.

— Poderia haver centenas de razões. Não sabe se...

— Parece-me que já basta de especulações. Nenhum dos dois sabe uma merda, e fazer hipóteses é uma perda de tempo. Contei-lhes isto para lhes proteger. Se quiserem saber mais, terão que perguntar ao Raphael quando despertar.

Seth mordeu o lábio inferior para não fazer mais pergunta sobre o passado do Reaper.

— Quando acha que despertará? — perguntou.

— Dentro de um par de horas. E já está quase anoitecendo, assim que o dia se acabou para ele. Quando o sol se pôr estará bem — passeou o olhar pela habitação. — Ele pode dormir onde ele está. — disse . — Vou fechar essas venezianas tão grossas. Devem tê-las para ver melhor o projetor de televisão. Uma sorte para nós. Seria melhor que vocês fossem procurar um lugar para descansar.

— Você fica hoje aqui, não, Roxy? — perguntou Seth.

— Bom, talvez vá comprar provisões e dar uma olhada pela cidade. Sendo de dia, não me acontecerá nada — lhe piscou um olho . — Além disso, tenho que admitir que eu gostaria de dar uma volta nesse Shelby.

— Não lhe faça nem um arranhão.

— Antes lhe faria um arranhão a Mona Lisa, Seth.

— Deus, já começam outra vez — resmungou Topaz . — É um carro. E nem sequer é um Mercedes ou um Porsche, ou uma Ferrari — pegou Seth pelo braço. — Vamos, te ajudarei a escolher a habitação.

Ele a olhou, desconcertado.

Topaz fez uma careta e pôs os olhos em branco.

— Bom, não levamos muito tempo nisto. Não quero que toda a casa cheire a pintinho queimado quando despertar.

— A quem pretende enganar? — disse ele. — Você gosta.

— Segue sonhando. O que ocorre é que não quero que Reaper se levante com ressaca e tome comigo por ter deixado que seu recruta novato se carbonizasse.

— Você gosta, Tope.

— Nem sonhando. E deixa de me chamar «Tope».

— Por certo — disse ele — , vou necessitar que me devolva o «grilo ruidoso». Pode pedir outro a Roxy.

Anoitecia.

Vixen se levantou e se estirou, depois de dormir todo o dia. Que era o que fazia diariamente desde que a tinham transformado. Mas as noites eram piores. Ao menos, quando estava adormecida, não era consciente do passar do tempo. Passava rapidamente, sem dor. Mas de noite... A única coisa que podia fazer era passear pela cela em que a retinham. Andar acima e abaixo, daqui para lá. Oito passos de um lado a outro da jaula. Só seis da frente ao fundo.

Era enlouquecedor. Necessitava espaço. Precisava correr, saltar, jogar. Necessitava da luz do sol, dos prados e ratos do campo que perseguir. Necessitava liberdade. Fazia dias que não a tiravam.

— Bem, está levantada.

Vixen não se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquela voz feminina. Havia sentido Briar se aproximar muito antes que a jovem abrisse a ruidosa porta do porão e entrasse. Mas desconfiava. Nunca se permitia esquecer o muito que Briar gostava de lhe infligir dor. Vixen pensava que possivelmente desse modo se sentia mais em paz com suas feridas interiores.

— Sim, estou levantada.

— Gregor disse que te leve para fazer um pouco de exercício. Mas te digo desde já que, se tenta escapar, torturar-te-ei como nem sequer imagina pudesse ser. Entendido?

— Sim. E acredito em ti — mas Vixen sabia que o tentaria de todos os modos. Era o natural nela. Sua liberdade era muito preciosa para renunciar a ela tão facilmente.

— Muito bem. Venha, se aproxime dos barrotes.

Vixen olhou o que Briar tinha nas mãos. Um colar de couro com um gancho metálico e uma correia. Era como os que usavam os cães quando seus donos os levavam para passear. Piscou e se aproximou um pouco mais.

— Não sou um cão.

— Não. Mas pode levar o colar e a correia como se fosse, ou pode voltar a passar toda a noite sentada em sua jaula. Você escolhe.

Vixen sentiu vontades de saltar sobre ela, de arranhá-la com unhas e dentes, de lhe fazer sangue, mas não serviria de nada. Sufocou aquele desejo e se aproximou dos barrotes.

— Dê a volta, estira as costas... Isso — Briar colocou os braços dentro e com movimentos rápidos ajustou o colar ao redor do pescoço de Vixen e puxou para esticá-lo. Esticou-o muito.

Vixen o puxou em vão com os dedos.

— Afrouxa-o, por favor — disse.

— Não! — Briar abriu a porta da cela. — Pode respirar, é somente o que importa. Quanto mais apertado esteja, antes me fará caso quando puxar a correia. Ah, e isto tem outros estímulos. Vê isto?

Briar levantou um dispositivo pequeno, negro, de plástico, com um botão no meio. Sorriu lentamente.

— Quer ver o que faz?

Vixen sacudiu lentamente a cabeça da direita para a esquerda.

— Oh, vamos. Morro por prová-lo. Nem sequer tem curiosidade?

— Não. Comportar-me-ei bem, prometo-lhe isso. Briar suspirou e voltou a guardar o dispositivo em seu bolso.

— Espero que tente escapar ao menos uma vez. Gostaria muito de ver como funciona o colar de descargas — encolheu os ombros. — Claro que suponho que não tenho que esperar a que tente escapar, verdade? Posso te dar uma descarga quando quiser. E tantas vezes como gosto. Verdade, Vixen?

Vixen baixou a cabeça.

— Poderia. Mas, então, qual seria meu incentivo para não tentar escapar? Se for me fazer mal de todos os modos...

— Hmm. É inteligente, para ser um animal. Mas tome cuidado, tem sensores. Se tentar tirar isso ou movê-lo sem permissão, te dará uma descarga o bastante forte para te matar. Vamos — Briar abriu a porta da jaula, sujeitou a correia ao colar e a conduziu através do porão. Subiram duas escadas, até a porta grande e ruidosa. Era de aço, e chiava e grunhia quando se abria, e chiava quando se fechava. Vixen tinha chegado a odiá-la. Mas, quando a deixaram atrás, subiram outro lance de escadas e passaram por uma porta que dava para a noite.

Vixen ficou ali parada um momento, respirando o ar fresco e limpo. Sentia um milhar de aromas, muitos mais que quando se convertia em raposa. E ouvia tudo, além disso: cada pássaro, cada inseto, cada animal que cruzava os campos e bosques que rodeavam aquele lugar. Podia identificá-los todos por seu aroma e o ruído que faziam.

— Cruzaremos esse campo e voltaremos. De acordo?

Vixen se voltou para Briar. E compreendeu que tinha um olhar suplicante, mas não lhe importou.

— Podemos correr?

Briar entreabriu os olhos e olhou para o campo.

— Vê essa árvore retorcida do fundo?

— A macieira? Sim.

— Se for um passo além dela, eu usarei o controle remoto. Produz uma descarga elétrica que vai diretamente a seu pescoço. Entendido?

— Doerá — disse Vixen.

— Doerá tanto que te derrubará.

— Não passarei da macieira — disse Vixen. Logo olhou para a direita da árvore e disse— : Nem além de...

— Essa rocha dali. Está vendo?

— A rocha — disse Vixen assentindo com a cabeça.

— Está bem. Adiante. Por mim, pode correr até cair de cansaço — Briar soltou a correia e sentou sobre um tronco vazio. — Siga.

Vixen pensou que podia trocar de forma, soltar do colar e escapar. Mas não. A mudança levaria muito tempo. Briar a veria, e a eletrocutaria.

Vixen temia que Briar utilizasse o controle que levava no bolso só para se divertir, mas possivelmente não. Ao menos podia correr. Meteu-se correndo no campo, assombrada pela rapidez com que se movia agora. A erva fresca e frondosa lhe acariciava os pés nus, e o ar que açoitava sua cara nunca lhe tinha cheirado tão doce. Aproximou-se da macieira e se deteve; logo deu três cambalhotas antes de pôr-se a correr para o este, até a rocha. Ao ver que Briar não lhe lançava nenhuma descarga, começou a relaxar-se um pouco e até se surpreendeu sorrindo enquanto se jogava no prado, sob as estrelas.

Em certo momento, Vixen olhou para trás e lhe pareceu ver que sua captora sorria enquanto a contemplava. Mas Briar voltou rapidamente a cabeça.

Vixen franziu o cenho e farejou o ar, surpreendida pela ausência de maldade que acabava de sentir. Normalmente, maldade era a única coisa que sentia emanar daquela mulher de coração negro. Mas acabava de sentir um muito leve vestígio do que parecia... uma lágrima.

Seth ouviu uma risada de mulher e se perguntou de que demônios ria Topaz. Mas quando lhe lançou um olhar viu que estava muito séria. Nem sequer sorria.

— Olhe, a única coisa que tenho que fazer é fingir que tenho algum problema — insistiu Roxy . — Sou uma boa atriz. Posso projetar medo com a suficiente convicção para que qualquer vampiro que haja por aqui o capte. Sei que posso. Então virão me ajudar e os interrogarei sobre esse bando de renegados... sutilmente, é obvio... E...

— E se formarem parte do bando? — perguntou Reaper.

— Podem segui-los, quando partirem.

— Já — disse Seth . — Justo depois de que lhe degolem — outra risada.

Ele olhou a Topaz com aborrecimento.

— O que é que te faz tanta graça? Não nos quer contar isso?

— Isto não tem nenhuma graça. Os vampiros não podem fazer mal aos Escolhidos, Seth. Todo mundo sabe. Isso que se diz de que esse bando pode, não são mais que falatórios. Eu não acredito. Os vampiros nunca fazem mal aos Escolhidos.

— Ah, sim? E os Escolhidos nunca vivem além dos trinta anos. Isso também sabe todo mundo — respondeu ele, e assinalou a Roxy com a cabeça.

— Insinuas que aparento mais de trinta anos? — Roxy o olhou com os olhos muito abertos, cheios de indignação fingida.

— Só digo que... — ele se interrompeu. Aquela risada outra vez. Doce, suave, infantil. Olhou a seu redor e viu que não procedia de Topaz. Nem tampouco de Roxy.

— Seth tem razão — disse Reaper . — Roxy, não podemos permitir que arrisque sua vida para encontrá-los.

— Ouvem isso? — perguntou Seth.

— O que? — Roxy o olhou com o cenho franzido; logo pareceu escutar. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

— Imagine como se alguém estivesse rindo. Uma mulher — disse Seth.

Os outros se olharam entre si, sem nada entender.

— Faz dez minutos que a ouço. É como... Demônios... — resmungou Seth ao dar-se conta do que ocorria. — Acredito que é ela.

— Ela? Quem? — perguntou Roxy.

Seth olhou a ela e logo para Reaper.

— É dos nossos, ou possivelmente uma Escolhida, que me enforquem se eu sei. Acredito que está em perigo — ou isso tinha pensado, a última vez que havia sentido sua presença. A risada que ouvia indicava algo completamente distinto.

— Se houvesse um Eleito em perigo por aqui perto, Seth, todos o sentiríamos — explicou Reaper.

— Acredito que talvez eu esteja um pouco mais... conectado a ela que vós.

Reaper levantou as sobrancelhas. Topaz baixou o queixo, fixou os olhos no Seth e piscou rapidamente, fingindo que não entendia nada, sem dizer uma palavra.

Roxy se aproximou de Seth e lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro.

— Seja o que for, está te afetando, verdade? — voltou-se para olhar aos outros. — Reaper, por que não dá uma volta de carro com o Seth? Pode te conduzir até essa garota, seja quem for. Talvez capte algo.

— Temos que encontrar a pista desses renegados, não nos distrair com tolices — respondeu Reaper, irritado.

— Está perto. E vou atrás dela — disse Seth. — De um modo ou de outro.

— Onde há um Eleito em perigo, Raphael — disse Roxy, falando lentamente e com paciência aparentemente infinita— , é seguro que também há vampiros. E se for um vampiro e está em perigo, talvez lhes agradeça tanto a ajuda que lhes diga o que saiba sobre esses renegados. Desta pequena distração, talvez se possa conseguir tanta informação como de qualquer outra coisa.

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça, e Seth se sentiu suspirar de alívio.

— Topaz e eu exploraremos um pouco em direção contrária, a ver se encontramos alguma pista — disse Roxy.

— Tomem cuidado! — disse Reaper. — Os bloqueiem bem. Não quererão que adivinhem o que estão tramando.

— Tomaremos cuidado, mas tenham em conta que certamente eles farão o mesmo — Roxy olhou a Topaz . — Sabem que vamos atrás deles. Tentarão eliminar a nossos meninos um dia antes que lhe conhecêssemos.

— Isso não me tinha contado— disse Topaz a Reaper, em tom de recriminação, com um olhar surpreendido.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Não perguntou.

Topaz pôs os braços em jarras.

— Há algo mais que te tenha calado e que talvez deva saber?

— Agora não me ocorre nada — Reaper se voltou para Roxy . — Seth e eu iremos a pé. Vocês podem levar o Shelby. Não quero que ninguém veja sua caminhonete. Entendido?

— Sim, claro — disse Roxy com uma piscada . — Mas... desde quando me diz o que tenho que fazer?

Reaper pôs os olhos em branco e se voltou para Seth.

— Pode indicar alguma direção?

— Acredito que sim — Seth se pôs a andar, precedendo a seu amigo. Todas as células de seu corpo se estremeciam, cheias de espera. Reaper o seguiu de perto.

Vixen o sentiu antes de vê-lo. Estava perseguindo um camundongo de campo pela erva cheia, tentando apanhá-lo com as mãos, quando sentiu uns olhos cravados nela e que outro espírito a tocava. Aquela sensação foi tão real e tão intensa que a fez deter-se. Parou em seco e permaneceu ali, paralisada no campo, olhando a seu redor.

Então o viu. Estava escondido entre as árvores, observando-a intensamente. Ao vê-lo, algo dentro dela se encolheu e se esticou. Havia outro com ele. Vampiros ambos, mas o primeiro era jovem, e ainda muito humano, enquanto o outro era mais velho, mais duro... e perigoso.

— O que ocorre, Vixen? — gritou Briar.

Vixen apartou rapidamente o olhar; sabia que não devia revelar a presença dos intrusos para aquela mulher fria e cruel. Briar desfrutaria jogando-os em uma jaula e torturando-os.

— Nada. É só um camundongo.

Vixen voltou a deslizar o olhar para eles, desejou que se fossem, inclusive fez um leve gesto com as mãos para afugentá-los. Quem eram? O que queriam?

Um deles, o mais jovem, comovia-a profundamente. Tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo. Então se deu conta de que o conhecia. Havia-no sentido. Era ele! Havia-no sentido uma só vez, mas tinha sonhado com ele essa mesma manhã. Não tinha sido um sonho complexo, a não ser só uma imagem. Unicamente sua cara. E era exatamente igual a de sua imaginação.

Ele tinha ido ajudá-la. Estava ali... só por ela.

Vixen não sabia o por quê. E não tinha nem idéia do que causava aquela densa quebra de onda de ternura que atravessava seu ser, nem a tensão de sua garganta, nem o nó que notava no estômago.

Mas ele era importante. Estava segura disso, embora não o compreendesse. E, entretanto, se sentia ao bordo das lágrimas... e ela nunca chorava.

— Vamos! — gritou Briar. — Já tem feito bastante exercício por uma noite. Gregor estará se perguntando onde estamos, e eu preciso comer. Acabou-se o recreio.

— Está bem. — Vixen não se atreveu a queixar-se, sabendo que Briar levava aquele dispositivo no bolso.

— De repente, você está muito dócil. — disse a outra jovem, quando Vixen voltou, por entre a erva densa, inalando profundamente para cheirar o ar da noite, tanto quanto fosse possível, enquanto ainda pudesse.

Quando chegou junto a Briar, esta voltou a enganchar a correia no anel do colar e a conduziu à porta do porão da mansão. Vixen tinha jogado pela primeira vez uma olhada à casa do exterior, mas podia dizer muito pouco. Sua porta e aquele campo estavam na parte de trás da casa, e havia árvores e trepadeiras em todas as direções. A casa era de tijolo vermelho, e enorme. Além disso, havia pouco que ver.

Ao entrar, Vixen olhou para trás uma só vez e sentiu angústia ao notar que os homens as seguiam. Idiotas. Iam acabar tão mal como ela. E então não poderiam ajudá-la.

Em caso de que pensassem ajudá-la, claro. Mas embora não pudesse estar segura de que tivessem ido para isso, sentia-o nas tripas. Aquela certeza, entretanto, não parecia proceder do vampiro mais velho dos dois, mas sim do mais jovem. Era uma promessa tácita, só uma idéia, mas formulada com tanta paixão e força de vontade que era impossível a interpretar mal.

«Vim por ti. Ajudar-te-ei. Prometo-lhe isso».

«Sei», respondeu-lhe ela mentalmente, justo antes de que a porta se fechasse. «Estava te esperando. Mas, por favor, não me faça esperar muito mais».

 **Capítulo 09**

— Viu-a?

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça, tentando dominar o ritmo de seu coração. Tinha-na visto. Aquela moça selvagem, de cabelo escuro como uma nuvem de tormenta, olhos como veludo negro e uma frieza, uma dureza, um fio de crueldade que a rodeavam como uma aura.

— Vi-a, sim.

— Como corria e dava cambalhotas pelo campo... Como uma menina apaixonada pela vida. E alguma vez viu um cabelo assim? Meu Deus, que cabeleira, tão larga e densa, e brilhante como o cobre.

— Como o cobre? — Reaper olhou a seu tutelado de novo e logo se despertou. Seth se referia, naturalmente, à criatura infantil que dançava entre as flores silvestres, não a cruel dominadora que levava a correia da moça. Naturalmente. Só que a ele esta última parecia muito mais cativante.

— Viu como a outra, a má, punha-lhe a correia? — perguntou Seth, olhando para a mansão, ao longe . — A ruiva deve ser uma espécie de prisioneira aí dentro.

— Sim, isso parece. E a morena mencionou o nome do Gregor. Acredito, Seth, que seu instinto e sua... conexão com essa jovem... conduziram-nos exatamente aonde temos que estar.

Seth sorriu. Com um sorriso radiante.

— Não te dê tantos ares, pintinho. É o que fazem os vampiros.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça.

— Só me alegro de estar melhorando. Embora na realidade foi ela, Reap. Não eu, nem meu instinto. Ela me atraiu até aqui. Não sei como. É...?

— Um vampiro — disse Reaper, adivinhando sua pergunta . — Você mesmo o há sentido, não?

— Bom, sim. Mas... — Seth vacilou. Reaper insistiu.

— Vamos, me diga. Que mais?

Seth franziu os lábios, pensativo; logo tomou uma decisão, assentiu com a cabeça e continuou:

— Notei que não era uma Escolhida. Já não. É um vampiro. Muito jovem, também.

— E?

— E há algo mais. Algo... estranho. Distinto. Mas não sei o que é — olhou para Reaper como se aguardasse uma resposta.

Reaper assentiu.

— Isso é o que tenho sentido, também. Mas tampouco sei o que é, Seth. Não é somente um vampiro. Isso sei.

— É muito mais — disse Seth. Sua voz se suavizou, e Reaper viu a expressão de seus olhos quando olhava para a mansão. Tinha visto antes aquele olhar, e o sentiu pelo menino. Mas sabia que nem todos os conselhos do mundo poderiam trocá-lo.

— O que fazemos agora? — perguntou Seth. — Temos que entrar.

— Vamos esperar um pouco mais, e a vigiar — disse Reaper . — A morena disse que queria comer. Assim, eu acredito que sairão logo, a não ser que tenham uma provisão de vítimas na mansão. E não sinto nenhuma — logo franziu o cenho . — É estranho, não noto nada absolutamente dentro desses muros. Devem ser extremamente hábeis bloqueando suas mentes.

Seth tragou saliva.

— Matam quando se alimentam, verdade?

— Por isso são renegados, Seth.

— Temos que detê-los.

Enquanto dizia isto, um grupo de vampiros saiu pela parte dianteira do edifício. Não lhes via de onde estavam Seth e Reaper, mas lhes sentia. Reaper fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Eram vários. A morena ia entre eles. A ruiva não.

— Sentiu isso, Seth?

— Sim. Tem razão, uns quantos se vão. Mas ela não está com eles. E sei que quer ir atrás desse bando, Reap, mas não posso deixá-la aqui.

Reaper o observou um momento.

— Seth, é importante que não tome por outra coisa a força do vínculo que sente com essa mulher. Que não acredite que é algo mais. É difícil distinguir, sobretudo para um vampiro tão jovem como você. Mas é distinto.

— Terei isto em conta, Reap.

Reaper suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, resignado. Seth era um homem, e heróico. Tinha que fazer o que se sentia impulsionado a fazer, e Reaper não devia tentar dissuadi-lo. Aquele arrogante pintinho entraria na mansão antes que acabasse a noite, por mais que ele dissesse ou fizesse para tentar impedi-lo. Assim, não tinha sentido tentá-lo.

— Está bem — disse por fim . — Separaremos-nos. Você fica aqui, tenta vigiar a casa e, se achar que pode entrar para falar com a garota, faze-o. Mas, Seth, por favor, não entre aí se correr perigo de que lhe apanhem. Não estaria arriscando a sua própria vida, mas também a minha missão. Entendido?

Seth assentiu, mas tinha os olhos fixos na porta traseira, através da qual tinha desaparecido a ruiva.

— Eu seguirei aos outros — continuou Reaper . — A ver se consigo que matem o menos possível.

— Está bem.

— Tome cuidado, Seth.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça, e Reaper partiu.

Seth decidiu que, em realidade, não fazia falta que seguisse as instruções do Reaper ao pé da letra. Que demônios, não fazia falta que as seguisse absolutamente, disse a si mesmo. Tentou esquadrinhar a casa, captar quantos havia dentro e quais eram, mas não sentiu nada. Era como se não houvesse ninguém vivo atrás daqueles muros.

De modo que esperou, justo até que esteve seguro de que Reaper se foi, e logo saiu de seu esconderijo e se aproximou da porta pela qual tinha visto passar à garota. Provou o trinco, mas estava fechado com chave, como esperava. E, entretanto, a fechadura não era muito forte. Não para um vampiro.

Ainda lhe eletrizava sentir o quanto era poderoso agora. O modo em como podia fechar a mão ao redor do trinco e girá-lo até que a fechadura cedia e se rompia. Logo colocou o ombro junto a porta e empurrou, não muito forte, e outros ferrolhos cederam. A porta se abriu e Seth entrou e olhou, e sentiu, a seu redor, em busca de inimigos escondidos entre as sombras. E os sentiu. Havia montões deles, incontáveis energias, todas elas aparentemente estranhas, mas distintas a da garota. As vibrações que captava eram surdas, lentas e pesadas. E nenhuma delas estava perto.

Ela sim estava, em troca. Sua essência o chamava, atraía-o, e Seth avançou para ela quase cegamente, embora soubesse que Reaper lhe daria uma patada no traseiro por ser tão imprudente se soubesse. E, entretanto, não podia resistir a aquela estranha atração.

Baixou dois degraus, atravessou um corredor de pedra e logo a viu. Estava em uma cela, rodeada de barrotes como uma jaula, no final do corredor. Permanecia ali de pé, com as mãos nos barrotes, entre os quais aparecia sua bela cara, quase de duende, como se soubesse que Seth ia chegar.

E provavelmente sabia.

Era um vampiro. Mas sua energia era distinta a dos poucos vampiros que Seth conhecia. Até Reaper o tinha reconhecido. Era mais selvagem, mais brilhante, mais vivida e caótica. E Deus, aqueles olhos...

— Sou Vixen — disse ela . — Veio me ajudar, verdade?

— Sim. — ele quase não pôde articular aquela única palavra, e muito menos explicar a razão pela qual estava ali.

— Sabia que viria. Estava te esperando. Eu te... senti — ela o olhava diretamente aos olhos, sem acanhamento algum . — Te desejava. Mas... por que te sinto com tanta força? E por que quer me ajudar? — perguntou.

Seth franziu o cenho enquanto procurava uma resposta.

— Não sei. Mas eu também te senti — tocou sua mão, deslizando a sua sobre a dela ali onde se aferrava a um barrote. — Importa, na realidade?

Ela olhou sua mão, e ao Seth pareceu que se estremecia. Então ela baixou a cabeça. Suas densas pestanas descenderam sobre os olhos de cor amêndoa mais exóticos e expressivos como Seth nunca tinha visto. Mas não respondeu.

— Por que lhe têm aqui encerrada? — perguntou.

— Não sei — levantou a cabeça e o olhou aos olhos . — Às vezes me fazem mal.

Os músculos de Seth se contraíram, cheios de necessidade... de necessidade de golpear a alguém. Faziam-lhe mal? Olhou a seu redor, esperando ver uma chave, talvez pendurada de um gancho na parede. Mas não viu nada.

— Quem tem a chave?

— Não sei. Está acostumado a tê-la quem baixa para me atormentar. Briar, ou Gregor, ou Jack, ou um dos outros. Os grandalhões.

Os grandalhões, né? Seth a olhou e se perguntou que classe de vampiros desfrutavam machucando a uma mulher como ela. Gostaria de conhecê-los. Mas o primeiro era o primeiro. Não necessitava nenhuma chave. Ao diabo as chaves. Viu um machado. Faria ruído, mas...

Agarrou-o e começou a golpear a porta da jaula.

Golpeou-o uma e outra vez, e a fechadura começava a ceder quando os sentiu aproximar-se. Outros vampiros corriam desde acima, baixavam a toda pressa para onde estava, sem nada com que defender-se, salvo um machado.

Golpeou outra vez.

— Quando a porta se abrir, quero que saia correndo — disse . — Eu os reterei enquanto possa. Procura o homem com que eu estava. Reaper. Ele te ajudará.

— Mas... não pode ficar aqui.

Ele voltou a golpear a porta.

— Far-lhe-ão mal! — gritou ela.

Seth atirou outro golpe. A porta da cela se abriu.

— Corre! Vai!

Ela saiu, agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou.

— Matar-lhe-ão. E nem sequer sei seu nome.

Chegaram a uma porta de madeira, mas os outros estavam já no porão. Havia uma dúzia, ao menos: grandes, desproporcionados, torpes, com olhos apagados e mortos, e uma energia densa e pesada que os rodeava. Estavam-se aproximando. Vixen chegou à porta, abriu-a de um puxão e se voltou para Seth.

Não o conseguiria se ele ia com ela. Nenhum dos dois o conseguiria. Ele tinha que conter aqueles bestas, lhe dar uma oportunidade. Olhou-a aos olhos ao tempo que os vampiros se equilibravam para ele desde atrás.

— Seth — disse . — Chamo-me Seth — logo a empurrou para fora, fechou a porta e se voltou, levantando o machado, preparado para lutar.

O bando de renegados se separou ao chegar às ruas de Savannah. Reaper tinha visto o Gregor, e tinha visto o Jack. Havia outros, cujos nomes esquecera assim que os ouviu, principalmente porque lhe importavam um nada. Tinha visto a Briar e isso lhe parecia o mais urgente, embora fosse absurdo: no fim das contas, seu objetivo era Gregor.

E entretanto, quando se separaram, embora soubesse que devia seguir a Gregor, optou por seguir a ela. Havia algo naquela garota que o impulsionava a observá-la, a falar com ela, a descobrir o que era que a movia. Por que estava com aquele bando de renegados?

E, o que era mais importante, por que ela importava a ele?

Talvez reconhecia em seus olhos uma alma muita parecida com a sua.

Ou talvez só queria reconhecê-la.

De modos que a seguiu. Ela caminhava pelas ruas como se as conhecesse, e dela não emanava nenhum pingo de medo. Estava procurando algo. A alguém.

Uma vítima.

Encontrou uma muito em breve. Um homem, de trinta e tantos anos, loiro, completamente comum, saiu dando tombos de um bar e girou primeiro à esquerda e logo à direita, com expressão vazia. Como se visse algo ao longe, assentiu satisfeito com a cabeça, procurou em seu bolso e tirou um jogo de chaves. Logo, ele pôs-se a andar a tropicões pela calçada, para seu carro, um esportivo pequeno, de aspecto caro. Reaper se permitiu um pequeno sorriso ao pensar que seu jovem protegido conheceria certamente a marca, o modelo, o ano de produção e a potência do motor. Seth adorava os carros.

Reaper estava preocupado pelo menino, e abriu rapidamente sua mente para captar qualquer sinal de angústia que procedesse dele. Mas não sentiu mais que um silêncio mortal.

Que estranho. Não acreditava que Seth fosse ainda tão bom bloqueando sua mente. Deveria haver sentido algo.

A vampiresa faminta se adiantou ao bêbado sem que ele o notasse e, quando o homem chegou ao carro, estava apoiada na porta do co-piloto, esperando. Reaper se pegou às sombras, mantendo bloqueadas suas energias e sua mente para que ela não o pressentisse. Tinha curiosidade, sentia-se impelido a observá-la. Em parte, ele esperava que não resultasse ser uma assassina, como os outros membros do bando.

— Suponho que não quererá me levar, verdade? — perguntou ela. O bêbado se deteve, de pé na calçada, e a olhou piscando como se não estivesse seguro de que fosse real.

— Eu, né, certamente não deveria. Minha mulher...

— Nunca saberá. Prometo-lhe — deixou que seu olhar se deslizasse por seu corpo e se detivesse em sua braguilha. — E te compensarei.

O homem umedeceu os lábios e a olhou de cima abaixo. Reaper não acreditava que ele tivesse a coragem de rechaçá-la, o qual não falava muito bem de seu matrimônio. Claro que Briar era um bombom. Miúda, mas voluptuosa. Morena e exótica. Exsudava sexo, como um perfume. Emanava dela. Sexo... e violência. Reaper não queria senti-lo, mas o sentia. Não o sentia também aquele idiota bêbado?

— Dou... onde quer ir?

— A cinco quadras daqui — ela assinalou . — Mas possivelmente deva conduzir eu, mmm? Parece que tomaste uma taça a mais.

— Disso nada, carinho. Esta preciosidade só a conduz eu.

— Baterá — disse ela.

— Cheguei em casa em condições muito piores — apontou ao carro com o chaveiro e apertou um botão para desbloquear as portas; logo assinalou com a cabeça quando os faróis do carro lhe deram a boa-vinda . — Como te chama, por certo?

— Briar — disse ela.

— Eu sou Jim.

— Não me importa.

Ele enrugou o cenho um segundo; logo encolheu os ombros.

— Suba.

Ela abriu a porta e se meteu no carro lenta e sensualmente. Ele a observou; logo entrou a seu lado e se sentou atrás do volante. Havia pouco tráfego, ninguém que visse o que ia acontecer. Reaper poderia ter intervindo nesse momento, mas tinha curiosidade, e estava excitado. Mas não ia deixar que Briar matasse aquele tipo. Prometeu a si mesmo. A deteria antes que chegasse tão longe, embora rezava por não ter que fazê-lo. Para que ela não chegasse a esse extremo. Para que não matasse aquele homem.

Reaper via a perfeição quando ocorria. E os ouvia, inclusive com as portas e os guichês do carro fechadas. Afinal de contas, era um vampiro. O homem, Jim, colocou a chave no contato. Briar pôs uma mão sobre a sua.

— Primeiro um beijo — ela sussurrou.

Jim a olhou fixamente, enquanto ela se inclinava. Os lábios de Briar tocaram os seus, e sua mão ficou frouxa. As chaves caíram ao chão com estrépito. Jim se voltou para ela, rodeou-a com ânsia, apertou-a, e Reaper sentiu que um brilho de ira se elevava dentro dela, sentiu que o dominava e que o reprimia deliberadamente.

Briar apartou a boca da dele, deslizou-a por sua mandíbula e foi aproximando-a de seu pescoço, e Reaper sentiu que pensava que devia dar-se pressa, porque não suportava mais aquele manuseio. Ela alcançou seu pescoço. Agarrou a parte de atrás de sua cabeça, a inclinou bruscamente e, colando a boca nele, afundou-lhe os dentes e bebeu.

— Eh! — ele fez ameaça de retirar-se, mas não podia competir com sua força. Briar o tinha prendido em um abraço mortal, e um segundo ou dois depois já não lhe importou. Estava caindo no feitiço, naufragando no êxtase de ver-se devorado, de fundir-se com outro ser, de um prazer irracional e insondável, quase impossível de suportar.

Reaper conhecia aquela sensação. Conhecia-a bem.

O coração da vítima começou a pulsar mais devagar, e, entretanto, ela seguiu alimentando-se, seguiu bebendo. Ia acabar com ele.

Reaper sacudiu a ânsia de sangue que tinha despertado nele aquela cena e se lançou para eles, movendo-se com velocidade sobrenatural. Abriu a porta, agarrou Briar pelas costas de sua pequena jaqueta de couro negro e a tirou a rastros do veículo.

Jim se desabou em seu assento; dos dois orifícios de seu pescoço gotejava sangue.

Briar se voltou bruscamente para Reaper e lhe arranhou a cara.

— Como se atreve?

— Claro que me atrevo, Briar — assinalou com a cabeça ao homem do carro. — Já tomaste suficiente. Um pouco mais e o teria matado.

— Esse era o plano.

— Tirar-lhe-ia a vida? A um inocente?

— E o carro, também — fechou a porta de repente e ficou ali, olhando-o. — Quem caralho é você, e de onde saiu, interrompendo minha comida?

Ele ficou olhando-a um momento.

— E bem? Não quer me dizer quem é antes que lhe mate?

Aquilo fez sorrir ligeira e amargamente a Reaper.

— Você não poderia me matar, Briar. Nem sequer o tente. Não quero te fazer mal. E como não quero te fazer mal, advirto-a que está em grave perigo.

Ela olhou a seu redor.

— Por que? Por ti?

— Por esse bando com o qual você anda. Por seu líder — ela entreabriu os olhos. — Vão por aí matando inocentes. Não tomam precauções. Não lhes importa se lhes vêem. Deixam os corpos para que os encontrem outros mortais. Está expondo a toda a raça dos não mortos e nos estão convertendo em objeto de ódio e temor... mais ainda do que já o somos. Sem dúvida, não acreditará que os vampiros do mundo vão permitir que essa classe de comportamento fique sem castigo.

Ela o observou mais atentamente, esquadrinhando seu olhar.

— É você, não é verdade? Que mandaram para matar ao Gregor?

Ele assentiu lentamente.

— Sim. Sou consciente de que já sabe que vou atrás dele, assim não me custa nada lhe dizer isso.

— Oh, vai te custar muito.

Enquanto Reaper tentava adivinhar o que ela queria dizer, Briar se equilibrou sobre ele. Golpeou-lhe com os dois punhos unidos na mandíbula, como uma massa, e ele saiu despedido. Suas costas golpearam um muro de tijolo, e esteve a ponto de deslizar-se até o chão.

Sacudiu a cabeça e se incorporou, mas Briar já estava ali: lançou-lhe uma forte patada na boca do estômago, e Reaper se dobrou e deixou escapar um gemido de dor.

Ela o golpeou então na nuca com os punhos, e Reaper caiu de joelhos e se apoiou nas mãos, assombrado pela ferocidade de seu ataque.

— Vou te matar — disse ela. — Ninguém vai machucar ao Gregor.

— Está apaixonada por ele? — perguntou Reaper, embora sua voz soasse áspera e entrecortada pela dor.

— Estou em dívida com ele.

Reaper ouviu o silvar de uma lâmina ao sair de sua capa e compreendeu que não podia seguir sem fazer nada. Estendeu um braço, segurou um dos pés de Briar e, quando ela caiu ao chão violentamente, deu um salto e aterrissou sobre ela, agarrando-a com força. Sujeitou-lhe os pulsos contra a calçada de ambos os lados da cabeça e se sentou escarranchado sobre suas coxas. Seus quadris apertavam os dela contra o chão.

Levantou o olhar para suas mãos, uma das quais sujeitava ainda a adaga.

— Solta a faca — disse.

— Me mate se quiser. Não vou soltar.

— Não vou te matar.

— Então, por que demônios vou soltar a faca?

Ele levantou a cabeça, fixou os olhos nos dela e os deslizou logo por seu pescoço.

— Porque vou beber de ti se não a soltas.

Ela não se moveu, ficou ali, ofegando, paralisada. De modo que ele baixou a cabeça, deixou que seus lábios tocassem a pele do pescoço de Briar, abriu-os um pouco e chupou.

A faca caiu à calçada.

Mas, Deus. Reaper não acreditava que pudesse deter-se já. Chupou um pouco mais forte, apertando muito levemente com os dentes.

— Soltei a faca — disse ela . — Aparta sua suja boca de mim e deixa que me levante.

Ele não o fez. Seguiu chupando, lambendo. Sentiu que o coração do Briar se acelerava, igual ao seu. Ia fazê-lo. Ia tomá-la. Só um sorvo, apenas uma gota que saborear.

E então ouviu algo que lhe fez deter-se. Uma mulher, uma vampiresa, lhe falando mentalmente, e uma sensação de pânico que acompanhava suas palavras.

«Reaper, se estiver aí, Seth está em perigo. Necessita sua ajuda ou o matarão." "Por favor, se apresse».

 **Capítulo 10**

Seth brandiu o machado com força, cortando a cabeça do primeiro vampiro que saltou sobre ele. O sangue salpicou quando o corpo desabou como um saco de tijolos, e a cabeça saiu rodando, com a cara contraída em uma horrível careta.

Mas havia mais três capangas do Gregor atrás do primeiro. Não falaram: lançaram-se para ele, grunhindo e agitando os braços carnudos. Um deles lhe deu na cabeça e Seth caiu ao chão, mas se refez e, incorporando-se, brandiu o machado e lhe cortou o pé à altura do tornozelo.

A criatura proferiu um uivo, derrubou-se e rodou pelo chão enquanto emanava o sangue. Sangrar-se-ia em seguida, não?, pensou Seth. Isso era o que lhe havia dito Reaper. Mas, que demônios, não havia tempo para pensar. Havia mais. Deus, de onde saíam? Brandiu o machado outra vez, golpeou algo, um braço ou possivelmente uma cintura, e estendeu o braço para trás para abrir a porta. Certamente Vixen já estaria longe e se encontraria a salvo.

Abriu a porta, mas seguiam chegando. Alguém o agarrou pela camisa e o puxou para dentro. Outro lhe deu um murro em plena cara, fazendo-o cair ao chão, e um terceiro lhe pisoteou o braço e lhe arrancou o machado; levantou o machado por cima da cabeça e Seth tampou a cara com o braço livre, preparado para enfrentar-se a seu destino.

Então se lembrou do «grilo ruidoso» que tinha pedido a Topaz. Rodou para se esquivar do machado, tirou a pequena pistola da capa que levava sob a camisa, rodou de novo e disparou.

O tipo do machado caiu, soltando a arma. Ainda ficaram outros dois frente a Seth, e outros mais à frente, mas Seth lhes apontou com a pistola.

— Quietos. Se apartem. Agora mesmo... ou serão os seguintes.

A pistola só disparava um dardo de cada vez, mas aqueles gorilas não sabiam. Retrocederam, olhando a arma e a seu camarada estendido no chão.

— Recolham — disse Seth.

Um deles o fez. Logo Seth os conduziu à jaula onde Vixen tinha estado encerrada como um animal. Fez-lhes entrar, depois fechou a porta. Tinha quebrado a fechadura, mas colocou o cabo do machado entre os barrotes. Não os reteria muito tempo, mas desse modo ganharia um minuto ou dois.

Finalmente se voltou e saiu correndo do porão úmido e mofado, recarregando sua pequena pistola pelo caminho. Ao subir as escadas, agarrou uma alavanca que pendurava de um prego, na parede. Logo saiu e aspirou o ar deliciosamente fresco. Fechou a porta as suas costas e colocou a alavanca através do puxador, para impedir que se abrisse facilmente.

— Disse-lhe que não entrasse a menos que fosse seguro — disse Reaper.

Seth se separou da porta, agarrou o braço do Reaper e pôs-se a correr pelo caminho.

— É muito lento, amigo. Mas mesmo assim me alegra saber que te importo o suficiente para vir quando te chamo.

— Não ouvi sua chamada, Seth. Avisou-me uma desconhecida. Sua ruiva, eu suponho.

— Está bem, então? Sabe onde...? — interrompeu-se ao ouvir um grito angustiado ao longe. Olhou a Reaper e pôs-se a correr a toda velocidade para o bosque, empunhando a pistola de dardos. Os gorilas do Gregor lhe tinham ferido e açoitado, mas de repente seu corpo inteiro parecia revivificado pela dor, e sabia que era a dor de Vixen o que sentia.

Alguém a estava torturando horrivelmente.

— Vou matar ao filho de...

E então viu Vixen no chão, encolhida, tremendo e gemendo. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado, tocou seu ombro.

— Vixen, o que...?

— Se afaste dela! — gritou uma mulher.

Seth levantou o olhar e viu a outra, a que pouco antes tinha levado sua correia. Tinha na mão uma caixinha negra que empunhava como uma arma.

— O que lhe tem feito? — perguntou Seth.

— Se afaste ou eu o farei outra vez.

Reaper estava atrás dela. Sem dúvida atacaria em qualquer momento. Deixaria fora de combate a aquela víbora. Salvaria a sua ruiva.

— Mas... — disse Seth.

Grande engano. A morena apertou um botão da caixa e Vixen chiou e ficou rígida. Seth apontou com a pistola e disparou, mas Briar viu e abaixou a cabeça. Então Reaper a agarrou com força, pegando-a completamente de surpresa: estava tão concentrada em Seth que não havia sentido sua presença. Reap lhe arrancou a caixa da mão, ao mesmo tempo que a sujeitava.

Ela lhe arranhou a cara como um gato raivoso e, quando ele se apartou, dolorido, largou-se de um puxão. Seth lhe disparou então um segundo dardo, mas ela girou bruscamente e pôs-se a correr com todas suas forças.

— Se arrependerá disto, Reaper! — gritou.

Seth guardou a pistola no bolso e voltou a inclinar-se para pegar Vixen nos braços, que se estremecia, encolhida no chão. Abraçou-a enquanto ela tremia.

— Ficará bem — lhe disse . — Já a temos. Nós cuidaremos de ti.

Ela conseguiu abrir os olhos e o olhou fixamente. Parecia um bichinho ferido, ignorante do que se estava passando. Levantou uma mão e puxou o colar que ela levava ao redor do pescoço.

— Um colar de descargas elétricas — resmungou Reaper.

O corpo de Seth pareceu gelar-se por completo, quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Nunca antes havia sentido tanto ódio.

— Se voltar a ver essa víbora, arranco-lhe o coração — prometeu.

Mas logo voltou a concentrar-se em Vixen, que tremia em seus braços, débil e miúda. Pensou que corria perigo.

— Acredito que necessita de ajuda, Reap. Necessita de Roxy.

— Também te faria bem que lhe remendassem um pouco — disse Reaper.

Mas Seth não podia apartar os olhos da mulher a quem abraçava.

— Seth, você está ferido e cansado. Deixa que eu a leve.

Seth se limitou a sacudir a cabeça.

— Não. Eu a encontrei. Eu a salvei. Eu a levarei.

— Posso conduzir — disse Topaz— , já sabe, se está cansada, é isso.

Roxy a olhou, e Topaz cobriu sua cara com uma máscara de desinteresse e procurou não sentir o rugido do motor reverberar no centro de seu peito, como tinha feito durante as duas horas anteriores, enquanto davam voltas por Savannah.

Não lhes tinha servido de nada. Topaz só tinha sentido a uma vampira, em um clube noturno, nos subúrbios da cidade, mas, fosse quem fosse, era muito tímida. Assim que Topaz tentou conectar com ela, desvaneceu-se sob um sudário protetor, como uma névoa densa, e bloqueou sua intrusão. Topaz não tinha podido descobrir sua identidade, e muito menos se era dos maus.

Tinha sido uma noite decididamente decepcionante.

— Estou-me cansando um pouco, sabe? — disse Roxy. — Seguro que sabe conduzir um carro com marchas?

— Pssh.

Roxy sorriu.

— Tomarei isso como um sim — acendeu a luz de alerta e se desviou à sarjeta. Acabavam de dar-se por vencidas e voltavam para casa. Mas ainda ficava a um trecho para chegar. Roxy deteve o carro e abriu a pesada porta.

Topaz não se incomodou com tais formalidades. Passou por cima da alavanca de mudanças e se deslizou para trás do volante; logo pensou que talvez parecesse muito ansiosa. Mas, que demônios, estava-o mesmo.

Roxy montou no carro, fechou a porta e estava grampeando o cinto de segurança quando Topaz colocou a primeira, separou-se da calçada, pisou brandamente o acelerador e sentiu o agradável rugido do motor quando o carro cobrou vida. Tentou sufocar um sorriso ao acelerar um pouco mais: logo trocou a segunda, e a terceira. O motor estava diante e debaixo dela, e lhe produzia a sensação de ir em uma limusine puxada por um milhar de cavalos. Trocou de marcha outra vez, acelerando com facilidade, e por fim pôs quinta e deu rédea solta ao motor.

— Minha mãe — resmungou. Logo se mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou a Roxy de soslaio.

A outra sorria.

— Sim, me passou o mesmo. Não o direi a Seth, se não o diz você.

— Trato feito — Topaz dobrou uma esquina sem frear e esteve a ponto de soltar uma risadinha. Mas não o fez. Ela não ria como uma parva. Mas quando chegou a uma costa levantada e o Mustang se comeu a estrada sem alterar-se, esteve a ponto de romper essa norma. Mas se conformou baixando o guichê e ao deixar que o vento agitasse seu cabelo. Não se divertia tanto desde a primeira vez que tinha conduzido sua Mercedes, e aquilo lhe parecia inclusive melhor.

Então o sentiu.

Jack.

Deu uma freada, e quando o carro começou a falhar e esteve a ponto de se afogar, lembrou-se da embreagem, pisou-a e se deteve.

— O que ocorre? O que acontece?

Topaz se voltou para o Roxy, piscando.

— Eu o senti. Agora mesmo. Muito perto.

— Ao Jack de Corações? — perguntou Roxy, enquanto esquadrinhava sua cara.

Topaz desejou que não a olhasse tão de perto, porque ao sentir a presença do Jack havia sentido também um encolhimento na garganta, um peso no peito e um ardor detrás dos olhos. Maldito fosse. Odiava que só pensar nele seguisse lhe fazendo tanto mal. E preferia que a matassem antes de admiti-lo ante alguém.

— Sim — disse, tragando saliva para que não se notasse a rouquidão de sua voz. — Esse porco está aqui. Em alguma parte.

— Ainda o sente?

Topaz fechou os olhos, concentrou-se. O carro ronronava, impaciente por ficar em marcha. Topaz o pôs em ponto morto para poder soltar a embreagem.

— É... muito leve agora.

— Poderia tentar chamá-lo. Dizer-lhe que está na cidade e que quer vê-lo — sugeriu Roxy.

Topaz abriu os olhos de par em par.

— E por que demônios ia querer fazer isso?

— Porque talvez ele responda, possivelmente te diga onde está.

— Por favor.

— Bom, e por que não? Olhe-se, você é linda. Estaria louco se não se sentisse tentado.

Topaz se abrandou ante aquele elogio.

— Obrigado por dizer isso.

— É a verdade. E sei que está furiosa com ele pelo que te fez, mas, se puderes fingir, talvez nos inteiremos de onde está esse bando de renegados.

— Não funcionaria. Não se sentiria tentado, porque nunca me desejou. Só queria meu dinheiro.

— Isso eu duvido seriamente.

— Pois é a verdade. E, além disso, embora quisesse me ver, não se atreveria. Chegou a me conhecer muito bem enquanto fazia o papel de devoto apaixonado. Sabe que lhe arrancaria o coração se voltasse a vê-lo.

Roxy piscou.

— Mas vais voltar a vê-lo. Quero dizer que por isso está aqui, não?

Topaz assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então, por que esperar?

— É que não estou... preparada.

— Hmm — Roxy ficou calada um segundo. Logo disse— : Quando o vires, vais fazer isso de verdade?

— Fazer o que?

— Arrancar-lhe o coração — disse Roxy.

Topaz suspirou.

— Não sei o que farei. Só sei que não estou preparada. Ainda não. E não quero que se inteire de que estou aqui. Suponho que se corre a voz de que estou com vocês, de que vamos atrás do Gregor. Todo o bando estaria de sobreaviso, teria tempo de escapar ou, o que é pior, de preparar-se para nos receber. Inclusive de nos atacar primeiro.

— Mmm, um ataque preventivo. Não estamos preparados para enfrentar a isso.

— Não, não o estamos. Assim, já vê por que chamar o Jack seria um engano.

— Não, é verdade. Mas vejo que temos que nos preparar. Voltemos para a mansão. Temos coisas que fazer.

Topaz a olhou com o cenho franzido, mas voltou a pôr o carro em marcha e seguiu conduzindo. Tentou deixar-se levar pela potência do motor, pela sensação de poder que lhe produzia controlar um veículo tão incrível. Mas estava distraída. Não deixava de ver a cara do Jack, de ouvir sua voz, de sentir suas carícias, de estremecer-se ao recordá-lo.

Tinha que matá-lo. Devia fazê-lo, de verdade.

Gregor passeava pelo salão, enquanto Jack e Briar, os dois mais próximos a ele, os dois nos quais mais confiava, pensou Jack, permaneciam de pé em frente à chaminé. Havia outros vampiros no bando, em sua maioria jovens e facilmente influenciáveis. Fáceis de controlar. Não tanto como aqueles malditos parasitas, claro. Jack teria dado seu braço direito por saber como os tinha criado Gregor. Mas Gregor nunca o diria.

Quanto aos outros vampiros que havia na mansão, Gregor só os utilizava para encher seus cofres de riquezas. Apenas lhes dirigia a palavra, raramente se relacionava com eles, e saltava à vista que não eram de sua confiança.

Embora tampouco confiasse no Jack e na Briar, ao menos não de todo. Gregor não confiava em ninguém de todo. Não podia permitir-se entregar sua confiança facilmente, nem freqüentemente. Mas os considerava os lugares-tenentes de seu exército de assassinos.

Briar, aquela pequena estúpida, parecia verdadeiramente arrependida e angustiada porque Gregor se zangou com ela. Ele, por sua parte, ria de toda aquela confusão e, em lugar de mostrar-se compungido, mantinha a cabeça baixa para ocultar sua expressão. Suspeitava que Gregor era muito consciente disso.

Ali estava se passando algo mais do que parecia aparentemente, pensou Jack. Não era o bastante ingênuo para não dar-se conta. Gregor não era só um vampiro renegado, ávido de destruição, de satisfações e riquezas. Nada disso. Era muito preparado, muito ardiloso, para isso. Tinha uma meta. Mas Jack não estava seguro de qual era.

Gregor estava animado, quase excitado, desde que se sabia que um capanga, outro vampiro, chamado Reaper, tinha sido enviado para matá-lo. Mais excitado do que Jack jamais o tinha visto. Suspeitava que a aparição do Reaper estivesse, de algum modo, relacionada com o objetivo de Gregor, e sentia curiosidade, mas unicamente porque assim jogaria com vantagem. Jack sempre ia com a equipe ganhadora. Ou, ao menos, fingia-o. Em realidade, nunca ficava do lado de ninguém, exceto de si mesmo. Sempre faria o que mais lhe conviesse. A lealdade era uma estupidez, salvo se se tratava de ser leal a si mesmo. Teria que jogar para ganhar, porque ninguém mais o faria por ele. Esses eram seus lemas, suas normas.

Não confiava em ninguém, não necessitava de ninguém, não se esforçava por ninguém. Nunca o tinha feito, nem o faria.

— Sinto muito, Gregor — resmungou Briar pela enésima vez. — Eu tentei. De verdade. Já lhe disse isso, tinham uma arma. Um dardo, com uma espécie de... droga.

— Sim. Conheço-o. — Gregor levantou o pequeno dardo que Jack tinha extraído do ventre de Briar, quando a encontrou inconsciente no bosque. Gregor nem sequer se preocupou ao ver que não retornava de sua caça noturna.

E Jack tampouco. Mas tinha desejado dar um passeio pelo jardim, mais que tudo para escapar dos gritos que dava Gregor por culpa da prisioneira desaparecida e dos parasitas mortos do porão, ao qual gostava de se referir como «a masmorra». Aquele tipo tinha facilidade para o drama.

— O que quer dizer com que o conhece? — perguntou Briar. Sua voz era agora suave. Jack ficava um pouco doente, embora lhe importasse bem pouco, ver uma mulher tão impetuosa e enérgica submeter-se ao Gregor, que não valia a pena, muito menos. E sim, Briar era a mulher mais cruel e desumana que tinha tido a desgraça de conhecer. Mas também era forte, bela e capaz. Em seus entendimentos com o Gregor, entretanto, era tão total e obediente como um cachorrinho mulherengo maltratado.

Aquilo era repugnante. Embora que para ele, na realidade, tanto fazia.

— É um tranqüilizador, o único eficaz com nossa espécie que se conhece — explicou Gregor . — Foi desenvolvido faz anos por cientistas a serviço do defunto DPI.

— DPI? — perguntou ela.

— Não importa — respondeu Gregor . — O que importa é que nossos inimigos o têm. É uma sorte que saibamos de antemão.

— Não sei por que não me deixou matar a esse Reaper antes que nos encontrasse, Gregor — disse Briar.

— Porque o necessito vivo. Se alguém o matar, embora seja por acidente, farei pendurar sua cabeça em uma lança antes que saia o sol. Entendido?

Ela se sobressaltou, porque Gregor virtualmente tinha gritado. Se outra pessoa lhe tivesse gritado assim, pensou Jack, certamente lhe daria tal patada no traseiro que o mandaria à semana seguinte.

— Sim, Gregor — disse ela docilmente.

— Oh, pelo amor de... — Jack se mordeu o lábio inferior, mas era muito tarde. Já lhe tinha escapado. Tinha cometido um deslize. Seu papel como lacaio do Gregor não se sustentaria se não se dominava. — Perdão — disse . — É só que... para que o necessita vivo, se me permite perguntá-lo?

— Isso é meu assunto.

Jack franziu o cenho.

— Recuperar à prisioneira é seu assunto. Agora já é muito tarde. Só faltam umas horas para que amanheça. Mas assim que o sol se pôr quero que seja sua absoluta prioridade. Dos dois.

— Não há problema. — disse Jack, embora no fundo se alegrasse de que a peruazinha tivesse escapado. Até um vagabundo com o coração endurecido como ele odiava vê-la enjaulada; sobretudo, com uma cuidadora como Briar, que tanto desfrutava vendo-a sofrer. Assim, não pensava esforçar-se muito por apanhá-la. Mas o fingiria, só para cair nas graças do Gregor. E talvez de passagem pudesse jogar uma olhada ao outro bando. Fossem quem fossem, já tinham demonstrado que eram bons. Muito bons, possivelmente.

Seth tinha fortes dores quando Reaper e ele percorreram o comprido e sinuoso caminho que conduzia à casa da plantação, em que já começava a pensar como em seu lar. Levava a Vixen nos braços, e ela estava em muito pior estado que ele. Para um vampiro, a dor se multiplicava, e, aparentemente, também o efeito da eletrocussão. Vixen estava semi-consciente e tremia em seus braços, e Seth se perguntava se ficaria bem.

E se perguntava também por que era tão delicioso abraçá-la, tocá-la. Era diferente de tocar a qualquer outra mulher. Ela era diferente.

Mas não podia esquecer-se totalmente de sua própria dor, e embora Reaper lhe tivesse enfaixado as feridas mais sérias, com umas tiras de tecido, seguia sangrando a intervalos regulares.

O corte de sua coxa sangrava nesse momento. Sentia-o gotejar e molhar seu jeans. Preocupava-lhe.

— Ouça. Reap, eu não vou dessangrar, verdade?

Reaper o olhou; logo olhou a ferida de sua coxa. Seus jeans estavam rasgados, graças à arma que tinham usado os guardas vampiros. Seth tinha estado tão ocupado que não observou que arma era. Reaper lhe tinha atado uma atadura por cima das calças, assim quase não via a ferida.

— Não acredito que esteja sangrando tanto. — disse . — E Roxy se encarregará de ti assim que entremos.

— Nada disso. Primeiro Vixen.

Reaper se limitou a arquear uma sobrancelha e seguiu caminhando.

A porta da casa se abriu assim que se aproximaram. Roxy e Topaz estavam ali. Pareciam alarmadas e falaram de uma vez.

— Que demônios se passou?

— Quem é a garota?

Seth subiu os degraus e elas se apartaram para deixá-lo passar.

— Vamos para dentro. Está ferida gravemente. Explicarei isso pelo caminho — disse.

— Por aqui, — Roxy o conduziu escada acima e lhe abriu a porta de um dormitório.

Seth depositou Vixen sobre a cama, mas ela seguiu abraçada a seu pescoço e, quando ele tentou levantar-se, apertou-o com mais força.

Apesar de difícil que era a situação. Seth esboçou um sorriso.

— Não passa nada, não passa nada — disse, tentando pôr um tom tranqüilizador. — Não vou a nenhuma parte.

— O que lhe ocorreu? — perguntou Roxy, inclinando-se sobre a bela ruiva.

— O bando do Gregor a tinha presa, encerrada em uma jaula como um animal.

— A encontraste? — perguntou Topaz.

Seth assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tinham lhe colocado um colar eletrificado, um maldito colar eletrificado. Havia uma vampiresa morena, uma autêntica fulana sem coração. Tinha o controle remoto do colar, apertou-o não sei quantas vezes. Quando chegamos, ela estava no chão. Está assim desde então.

Topaz olhou a ambos.

— Viram o Jack?

— Não. Mas estou seguro de que está com eles.

Roxy tinha se inclinado sobre Vixen e a estava cobrindo com uma grossa manta para que se esquentasse. Seth tinha afastado seus braços de seu pescoço, mas teve que sentar-se na beira da cama e pegar suas mãos para impedir que aquele olhar angustiado voltasse para seus olhos castanhos cada vez que o buscava.

— Necessita alimento — disse Roxy. — Sangue vivo. A eletricidade lhe tem feito muito mal. Está muito fraca. Todo seu organismo está afetado. Está em estado de choque. Acredito que provavelmente rejuvenescerá com o sono diurno, mas do jeito que está agora não é muito provável que sobreviva até então.

— Eu tenho. — disse Seth. Subiu a manga e deixou descoberto um corte de seu antebraço, arrancou a atadura que lhe tinha posto Reaper e aproximou a ferida aos lábios de Vixen. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mas piscou enquanto seus lábios tremiam contra a pele de Seth. Olhou-o aos olhos com uma expressão cheia de dúvidas e medo . — Não se passa nada. — disse ele brandamente. — Não se preocupe. Bebe. Se sentirá melhor.

Sem apartar os olhos dele, ela fechou os lábios ao redor do pequeno corte e chupou. O sangue começou a fluir, e Seth não estava preparado para a sensação que se elevou como uma onda das profundidades de sua alma, maior e poderosa com cada movimento de seus lábios, com cada roçar de sua língua ávida, até que o engoliu por completo. O ato lhe subia à cabeça, tinha a boca aberta, os olhos totalmente abertos, o corpo animado por uma sensação insuportável, por um prazer incrível e um intenso desejo. Vixen também parecia senti-lo, porque suas pequenas mãos se fecharam sobre seu braço e o seguraram com força enquanto bebia com mais ânsia, quase desesperadamente.

— Roxy. Seth também está ferido. — disse Reaper. Seth o ouviu desde muito longe. — Não deixe que beba muito.

Enquanto Reaper falava, Seth começou a enjoar-se e uma estranha debilidade se apoderou dele. Cambaleou-se um pouco. E então a mão de Roxy rodeou sua boneca.

— Já basta, Seth. — sussurrou ela, e lhe apartou o braço.

— Vou por as bandagens. Deus, Seth, te olhe. — Topaz saiu a toda pressa da habitação e retornou uns segundos depois com provisões que Seth nem sequer sabia que tinham.

Ficou ali sentado, aturdido pela potência do que havia sentido, incapaz de mover-se ou de falar, ou de apartar os olhos de Vixen quando ela apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, com o olhar ainda fixo nele. Tinha os olhos muito abertos, frágeis, inquisitivos, talvez, pensou ele, por efeito das mesmas emoções que sentia ele.

Roxy limpou a ferida de seu antebraço e a enfaixou. Fez o mesmo com o rasgão de sua coxa.

— Deveria se deitar... — disse a ele.

Seth não se levantou. Seguiu ali sentado, olhando Vixen, perdendo-se nela.

— Bom, vai nos contar o que aconteceu ou o quê? — perguntou Topaz.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Os grandes olhos marrons de Vixen se fecharam, e ele pôde por fim apartar o olhar dela.

— Tinha sentido a ela... outras vezes. — disse. — É a garota que senti pedindo ajuda na noite em que me converteu, Reaper. E várias vezes após. E esta noite outra vez.

— É certo. — disse Reaper. — Assim, foi como encontramos ao bando do Gregor. Seth seguiu as sensações que recebia dela, e eu segui a ele. Quando chegamos, havia duas mulheres.

— Uma mulher e uma tirana, quererá dizer — disse Seth. — Vixen estava correndo, saltando e dançando entre a erva. Levava um colar. A outra, escura como um demônio e o dobro de má, a estava olhando. Tinha o maldito controle em uma mão e uma correia na outra. Quando voltou a levar Vixen para dentro e a encerrou, foi com alguns dos outros procurar alimento. Reaper decidiu segui-los e eu fiquei com ela.

— Sim, e prometeu não entrar a não ser que fosse seguro — disse Reaper.

Seth encolheu os ombros.

— Isso é outra coisa. Tentei radiografar a casa, e não captei nada. Nada. Era como uma zona morta.

Reaper enrugou o cenho.

— Isso explica por que não soube que estava em apuros até que ela me disse isso.

Seth assentiu e continuou seu relato.

— Não podia deixá-la ali.

— Poderíamos ter voltado depois, Seth. Com reforços, com um plano de ação, com um mapa rudimentar da casa e com uma idéia de quantos guardas havia, de suas forças, debilidades e costumes. Foi muito imprudente. Colocar-te em um covil de vampiros renegados com ela poderia ter sido um suicídio.

Topaz abriu os olhos com uma expressão que a Seth pareceu de estupor.

— Um covil? Quantos havia?

Seth sorriu, agradado consigo mesmo, mais do que era aconselhável. Levantou o queixo um pouco enquanto falava.

— Acredito que carreguei a sete ou oito.

— Cinco — o corrigiu Reaper . — Senti cinco mortes lá dentro enquanto fechava a porta.

— Apenas teve um segundo para sentir tudo, Reap. Sei que havia pelo menos seis — continuou Seth . — Certamente mais. Deixei-os fora de combate com uma machado e com um dardo do «grilo ruidoso». Deveriam ter visto. Estive assombroso.

— Está louco!

Seth franziu o cenho, surpreso, porque Topaz parecia zangada com ele, mais que impressionada.

— O que acontece? Não vai me felicitar? Sei que não acreditava que eu tivesse tanta coragem, Tope, mas acabo de demonstrá-lo. Custaria-lhe muito me animar um pouco?

— Você não necessita que lhe animem, necessita que lhe examinem a cabeça. Poderiam ter se matado, idiota!

A lâmpada piscou de repente sobre a cabeça de Seth. Ficou surpreendido, mas também agradado consigo mesmo.

— Importa-te de verdade. Quem o teria imaginado?

— Nem o sonhe, Seth.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eh, eu não necessito que o reconheça. Sei. Obrigado, Tope.

— Deveria te morder.

Seth lhe sorriu; logo olhou para Reaper. Por divertido que fosse jogar com a princesa, havia coisas importantes que não devia esquecer.

— Havia algo estranho nesses vampiros que guardavam a casa — disse . — Algo... chocante, sabe?

— O que?

— Não sei. Pareciam... zumbis.

Reaper piscou.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Já sabe, era como se não estivessem ali. Como se estivessem atordoados.

— Como parasitas — interpretou Reaper.

— Sim, assim. Alguma idéia do que pode significar?

— Pode ser que Gregor tenha encontrado um modo de fazê-los assim. Possivelmente, os mantenha fracos e obedientes lhes alimentando muito pouco, ou por algum outro meio. Isso explicaria que você conseguisse eliminar a quatro deles sozinho.

Aquilo ardeu em Seth.

— A seis. E fisicamente não eram débeis, amigo. Só um pouco lentos mentalmente. Alguém poderia me felicitar por isso? — vislumbrou rapidamente uma faísca nos olhos de Reaper que possivelmente fosse bom humor e ficou quase boquiaberto. Aquele descarado estava se burlando dele. Seth não sabia que fosse capaz de algo assim.

— Eu só vou te felicitar sinceramente por que não o mataram. Suponho que merece meus parabéns por seguir vivo.

— E por resgatar à prisioneira — disse Seth.

— Sim. Claro, porque nos fazia falta uma carga a mais — resmungou Reaper.

Seth fingiu não ouvi-lo.

— Que tal foi a ti, por certo? Não me há isso dito.

— O grupo a que segui se separou — disse Reaper . — Eu fiquei seguindo Briar.

— Com quem?

— Chama-se assim. A... né... a morena.

— Esse mau inseto? Eu acreditava que se chamava Lúcifer.

Reaper apartou os olhos.

— Escolheu a uma vítima. Um bêbado que saía de um bar. Levou-o ao seu carro e o mordeu ali mesmo, em uma rua pública, onde qualquer um podia vê-la.

— Isso se chama ter ovários — disse Roxy . — Ela o matou?

— Retirei-a antes que chegasse tão longe.

— Mas com certeza pensava matá-lo — disse Seth.

— Sim — reconheceu Reaper. Respirou fundo e continuou— Sabe que vim pelo Gregor. Deu-me a impressão de que ele também sabe, e de que está me esperando. E agora ela sabe também que não estou sozinho, que tenho a Seth trabalhando para mim, e que nós dois levamos a sua prisioneira.

— Bom, já sabíamos que foram atrás de ti, Raphael, quando mandaram aquele caminhão para tentar esmagar seu carro. Mas ao menos não sabiam que não estava sozinho — disse Roxy, olhando a Topaz.

Topaz encolheu os ombros.

— Ainda não sabem que você e eu estamos na equipe, Roxy.

— Não, não sabem. O que significa que ainda poderia contatar com o Jack sem alertá-lo.

Topaz baixou os olhos. Reaper perguntou:

— Do que estão falando?

— Sentiu-o perto esta noite, enquanto fazíamos as tarefas e procurávamos pistas sobre esses renegados — disse Roxy. — Eu lhe sugeri que o chamasse, que lhe dissesse que estava na cidade e que queria vê-lo. Para ver se podia lhe surrupiar alguma informação.

— Sim, como onde se escondiam — Topaz jogou o cabelo às costas . — Mas isso já o sabemos, graças ao vínculo do Seth com a moça em apuros, assim é totalmente desnecessário.

— Mas poderiam inteirar-se de outras coisas — disse Reaper. — Quantos são, quais são seus horários, quando se alimentam, o que estavam fazendo com a prisioneira…

— Se quer saber essas coisas, pergunte você mesmo — Topaz olhou para a garota da cama e trocou deliberadamente de tema. — Bom, qual é sua história?

Seth olhou para Vixen um momento. Ela parecia alheia à sua conversação, e ele pensou que possivelmente estivesse dormindo.

— Não sei. Acredito que estamos conectados. Já sabem, esse vínculo que dizem que é mais forte entre um de nós e um dos Escolhidos. Acredito que ela era minha Escolhida, antes que se transformasse. Ou possivelmente fosse eu o dela, antes de trocar. Em todo caso, segue aí — suspirou . — Maldita seja.

— Seth? — Topaz o olhou fixamente, e logo olhou a Vixen.

Ele tentou pôr uma expressão prática e séria.

Topaz fez girar os olhos e lançou um olhar a Reaper.

— Você sabia isto? E deixou que a alimentasse com seu corpo? Você está louco?

Reaper suspirou e agitou uma das mãos.

Seth os olhou a ambos com o cenho franzido.

— Esperem. Estou perdendo algo?

— Compartilhar o sangue fortalece qualquer vínculo, Seth. O faz muitíssimo mais forte. Santo céu, não é estranho que pareça que lhe deram um filtro amoroso. Novatos — Topaz sacudiu a cabeça, voltou a olhar para Reaper com recriminação e logo disse — Continua. Seth, que mais sabe dela?

— Nada, exceto seu nome. Vixen.

— Não sabe por que a deixavam prisioneira?

— Não.

— Não perguntou? — insistiu Topaz.

— Claro que sim. Mas ela tampouco sabia.

Topaz observou a Vixen, deitada na cama.

— Acredito que parece... estranha. Diferente — olhou Reaper . — Você também o sente? A impressão que produz, seu aroma, sua energia. É um vampiro, mas... também é algo mais.

— Sim, eu também o noto. Notei-o desde o começo — Reaper suspirou. — Deveríamos nos deitar, logo será dia — olhou as janelas e Seth seguiu seu olhar.

As janelas estavam completamente cobertas de feltro negro, firmemente colocado em seu lugar.

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça quando ambos a olharam.

— Sim, Topaz e eu pusemos os tecidos esta noite, enquanto vocês estavam por aí recolhendo bichinhos perdidos e espantando parasitas. Fomos comprar provisões e logo decoramos isto um pouco. Agora todas as instalações são seguras. Podem-nas usar. E todas se fecham por dentro.

— Eu gosto de dormir em um quarto de verdade — disse Topaz. — E não há razão para que estejamos todos apertados em um porão úmido e pestilento, ou que compartilhemos a sala de projeções, quando nesta casa há uma dúzia de suítes estupendas.

— Por uma vez te dou razão, princesa — disse Seth.

Ela sorriu.

— Esqueça da suíte da esquina, a do fundo do corredor. Já reservei isso para mim. Tem uma jacuzzi.

— A verdade é que tinha pensado me deitar aqui esta noite.

Todos o olharam boquiabertos, com as sobrancelhas levantadas e os olhos como pratos. As suspeitas revoavam pelo ar como um morcego enlouquecido.

— Se ela acorda sozinha, talvez não saiba onde está. Poderia assustar-se. Mas de mim se lembrará. Já viram como me abraçava. Só quero me assegurar de que estará bem. Isso é tudo.

— Parece-me bem — disse Roxy . — Eu tenho que comer algo, meninos. Estou faminta. E, por certo, eu ficarei com a suíte do outro lado do corredor, em frente a da Topaz. Tem uma sauna.

Saiu do quarto, seguida por Topaz. Reaper ficou um momento mais.

— Ficarei em uma das habitações contiguas a esta, se por acaso me precisas — disse.

— Sim — Seth suspirou . — Só uma pergunta antes que vá.

— Sim?

Seth o olhou aos olhos e sorriu um pouco.

— Posso ficar com ela?

— Já temos muitas complicações.

— Sim, mas se ela se for, voltarão a apanhá-la. Você a viu antes, Reap. Tope e você têm razão, há algo diferente nela. Algo inocente, ingênuo e vulnerável. É... como uma menina. Se a deixarmos sozinha, voltarão a apanhá-la.

— Seth, viemos aqui com uma missão. Não nos ocupamos de vampiros sem lar.

— Se a apanharem, a trancarão outra vez. Eles a torturarão. Talvez lhe apliquem descargas elétricas, ou inclusive a matem, para castigá-la por escapar.

Reaper olhou à mulher estendida na cama. Sua expressão se suavizou. Seth o notou e ficou surpreso de que Reaper tivesse um pingo de ternura, compreendeu que tinha ganhado a batalha.

— Se quer ficar conosco, que fique. Sempre e quando não incomodar. Mas você não pode se permitir o luxo de se distrair enquanto dure isto. Seth, seja o que for o que sinta por ela, se baixas a guarda, poderias acabar morto. Entendido?

— Absolutamente. — disse Seth. Mas estava tão ocupado contemplando o cabelo de Vixen, que em alguns lados era mais claro e em outros mais escuro, que Reaper não soube se lhe estava prestando atenção.

 **Capítulo 11**

Vixen tinha guardado seus nomes com suas caras enquanto estavam reunidos a seu redor, curando suas feridas. Reaper, Topaz, Roxy. E Seth, claro. Seth.

Seu Seth.

Despertou em um colchão suave, com mantas grossas, travesseiros amaciados e lençóis limpos e perfumados. Fazia calor e ela estava maravilhada. Aquela parte de ser um humano, as comodidades que se permitiam, era uma das poucas coisas das que sempre desfrutava, e se deixou gozar disso um momento. Mas logo sentiu uma perturbação, um grito mental que lhe levou uma onda de energia e que reverberou em sua cabeça e lhe fez apertar os olhos.

«Prestem atenção, bastardos! Me pagarão isso, e com acréscimo, se não me escutarem».

Aquela ameaça a assustou tanto que se levantou de um salto da cama.

— Gregor!

Olhou a seu redor, frenética, segura de que ele estava muito perto; logo saiu correndo do quarto, cruzou o corredor e baixou as escadas, deixando-se levar por seu instinto para a cozinha, onde se tinham reunidos os outros.

Pareceu-lhes por seu aspecto (estavam calados e atentos, concentrados em algo, em postura de escutar), que o grito de Gregor tinha chegado a todos: ao Reaper, ao Seth, a Topaz e a qualquer outro vampiro que estivesse ao alcance da ira de Gregor.

Até Roxy tinha deixado o que estava fazendo, com uma taça de cerâmica na mão e uma cafeteira na outra, e inclinou a cabeça.

— Passa algo...?

Reaper levantou uma mão e Roxy guardou silêncio.

«Quero que devolva a minha prisioneira, Reaper. "Antes da meia-noite, ou te prometo que levarei a um de seus ajudantes em seu lugar».

Seth viu Vixen do outro lado da cozinha, aproximou-se dela e lhe passou um braço pelos ombros. Gritou, e a ira de sua voz a fez se sobressaltar e tentar largar-se, mas ele a segurou de todas as formas.

— Sim, venha tentá-lo, desgraçado! — gritou. — Por que não manda a um desses macacos sem cérebro que a vigiavam? Para ver o longe que chegam.

— Seth — Reaper lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro— , já basta. Revelar-lhes-ás nossa posição.

— E por que demônios gritas, além disso? — perguntou Topaz.

— E esmaga a pobrezinha — acrescentou Roxy

Seth olhou a Vixen, apanhada no círculo que formava seu poderoso braço, e afrouxou a tensão. Mas não a soltou de tudo. Pareceu refrear sua ira com esforço.

— Ainda não sei gritar mentalmente. Tenho que fazê-lo fisicamente para que funcione.

A impaciência abandonou a cara de Topaz um segundo, e o olhou como se fosse uma gracinha e lhe desse vontade de abraçá-lo. Se ela começasse a lhe fazer carinhos, sairia apitando dali, pensou Seth.

— Eu te ouvi — disse ela. — Vê? Pode fazê-lo. Só tem que deixar de pensar tanto nisso.

Vixen se largou do braço do Seth e se separou dele.

— Era Gregor — disse brandamente . — Ouviram todos?

Reaper e Topaz assentiram.

— Eu não — disse Roxy. Encheu sua taça. Vixen adorava aquele aroma. Aproximou-se, fechou os olhos e aspirou o aroma do café recém feito.

— Há dito — disse a Roxy sem abrir os olhos — que se não me devolverem até a meia-noite, Gregor virá e levará a um de vocês.

— Tá! — a gargalhada do Roxy fez Vixen se sobressaltar, e seus olhos se abriram de repente e esquadrinharam Roxy. — Gostaria de vê-lo — declarou a mortal. — Não se preocupe, céus, não vais voltar com ele, e tampouco ele vai levar a nenhum de nós.

— Tentará — lhe disse Vixen, e sabia que era a verdade.

— Pois fracassará — disse Seth, e voltou a aproximar-se dela. Mas desta vez não a tocou.

Vixen se voltou e o olhou nos olhos, e sentiu que algo se estremecia dentro dela. Era uma sensação que a atraia, que tentava aproximá-la dele, fazer com que o tocasse. Um comichão de prazer e uma quebra de onda de cor sensorial: a lembrança de como tinha bebido dele a noite anterior. Seu poder. E como se sentiu no instante em que a essência do Seth tinha atravessado sua mente.

Seth era seu companheiro. Era ele.

Gostava de seu contato. Mas não quando parecia possessivo. Ela não era a prisioneira de ninguém. Não voltaria a sê-lo.

Entretanto, o sangue daquele homem a tinha feito forte, fazia com que ficasse bem quando estava fraca e sofria. E tinha se ferido por ela na batalha. Fixou seus olhos nele.

— Obrigado por me ajudar.

Ele sorriu e Vixen pousou o olhar em sua boca e descobriu que não podia apartar os olhos de seus lábios. Eram fascinantes, tão suaves e acariciantes.

— Não há de que, Vixen. E quero que saiba que ninguém quer que se vá. Pode ficar conosco enquanto estejamos aqui.

— Espera um momento — disse Topaz, metendo-se na conversação. — Está dando muitas coisas por certo, Seth. Ninguém me perguntou o que penso a respeito. E o fato é que não necessitamos de mais ajuda.

— Tampouco vamos abandoná-la. O bando do Gregor a apanharia antes que acabasse a noite — replicou ele.

— E por que isso é nosso problema?

— Porque eu o digo, por isso. Vixen fica.

Enquanto discutiam, Vixen se separou do ruído, olhando a Topaz e ao Seth e vice-versa. Quando não pôde suportar mais, levou as mãos aos ouvidos e fechou os olhos com força.

— Basta!

Ficaram calados e, quando se atreveu a abrir os olhos de novo, os viu olhando-a fixamente. Tomou seu tempo e tentou encontrar as palavras certas para expressar sua irritação sem parecer ingrata.

— Ajudaste-me — disse . — Seth, você me tirou dessa jaula, e arriscou sua vida ao fazê-lo. Mas... eu não lhe pedi isso. Não lhe pedi que me trouxesse aqui. Não lhe pedi que me desse de beber de suas veias para que me recuperasse. Não pedi essa cama, nem os cuidados de Roxy. Agradeço-te por tudo, mas não lhe pedi isso.

— Sei — Seth parecia confuso.

— Não te pertenço porque me ajudastes.

Ele ficou boquiaberto um momento, e seu olhar pareceu vacilar.

— Eu... eu não quero que me pertença, Vixen.

— Então, por que estão discutindo sobre se vou ficar ou não aqui, quando sou eu quem tem que decidi-lo?

— Não entendo...

— Tenho que fugir. Tenho que ser livre. Não quero ficar aqui. Sinto que Gregor está furioso com vocês, mas não é minha culpa. Eu sou livre. Quero voltar a te ver, Seth. Mas não vou estar presa a ninguém. Vou seguir meu caminho — sorriu a todos alegremente e acrescentou— : Obrigada a todos por sua ajuda. Adeus! — deu meia volta, saiu da cozinha e começou a percorrer a casa em busca de uma saída.

Seth correu para ela tão depressa que esteve a ponto de tropeçar, mas conseguiu adiantar-se a ela e se deteve, lhe bloqueando o passo.

— Espera!

Vixen estava surpreendida e um pouco assustada. Talvez ele pensasse que poderia retê-la contra sua vontade só porque a tinha salvado. Talvez fosse tentá-lo, e, possivelmente, ele não fosse em realidade melhor que Gregor e seu bando. E ela que esperava que fosse seu companheiro... Sentiu uma quebra de onda de desilusão. Nunca antes tinha se sentido tão atraída por um homem.

— Por que, Seth? — perguntou em voz baixa. — Tem um colar que quer me pôr ao pescoço? Uma jaula em que me colocar?

— Não. Demônios, não. Não é isso. Vixen, se sair sozinha, os valentões do Gregor voltarão a te apanhar. Se ficar aqui, nós podemos te manter a salvo.

— Eu não gosto que me mantenham. Nem a salvo nem de nenhum outro modo.

— Posso dizer algo? — perguntou Reaper atrás dela. Vixen se voltou lentamente e viu que outros lhes tinham seguido.

Olhou ao Reaper nos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, receosa. Havia algo escuro no Reaper. Uma sensação de perigo. Ele a mantinha na raia, mas Vixen notava que era uma batalha constante, uma batalha que ele nem sempre ganhava.

— Fala — lhe disse.

— Vixen, Gregor é nosso inimigo. É um homem malvado que faz muito mal.

Ela assentiu.

— É um assassino.

— E os que o acompanham são igualmente perigosos — continuou Reaper.

— Nem todos — disse ela.

Reaper levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, mas rapidamente deixou aquilo a um lado e continuou.

— Mandaram-me aqui para detê-lo, para detê-los todos. Mas estou em desvantagem. Não sei nada dele e de seu bando, quantos são, do que são capazes. Você esteve com eles. Embora estivesse prisioneira, terá descoberto coisas sobre eles que preciso saber. Poderia me ajudar, Vixen. Não porque tenha que fazê-lo, e não porque nos deva nada por te haver ajudado. Mas sim porque queira. Se é que quer.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, considerando suas palavras.

— Se ficar, fique só enquanto queira. Fique como convidada...

— Não — disse Topaz.

Todos se voltaram para olhá-la. Topaz estava atrás de Reaper, junto a Roxy. Vixen sentiu que Seth estava a ponto de lhe gritar e lhe lançou um olhar, lhe suplicando que não o fizesse.

— Deixa-a falar.

Topaz assentiu com a cabeça e continuou.

— Não pode ficar como convidada. Nem como prisioneira, embora não entendo de onde tiraste a idéia de que algum de nós se rebaixaria a isso, e, francamente, parece-me muito ofensivo. Mas suponho que não nos conhece, e que lhe trataram muito mal, assim... — sacudiu a cabeça, como se afugentasse aquela idéia. — Se ficar, tem que ficar como parte da equipe. Tem que trabalhar como trabalhamos todos, para eliminar a esse bando de renegados. Terá que nos ajudar. Aqui nos ajudamos uns aos outros. Aqui ninguém é dono de ninguém, ninguém retém a ninguém. Todos estamos aqui porque queremos, e só assim poderá ficar. Esse é o trato.

Vixen franziu as sobrancelhas. A que mais lhe desagradava era a única que a tratava como igual. Que estranho.

— E se quiser ir amanhã ou dentro de uma semana?

— Pois vai — respondeu Reaper.

Vixen olhou a Seth, que parecia estar dando voltas nos miolos em busca de um modo de lhes contrariar, sem fazer com que ela partisse no ato. Mas não havia nenhum modo de consegui-lo, assim Vixen se alegrou de que não o tentasse. Por fim, ele assentiu com a cabeça. Vixen se voltou e olhou os campos, os bosques, o céu estrelado da noite através da janela mais próxima. Como a chamavam... Mas supunha que Gregor e seu bando seriam uma ameaça constante para ela enquanto existissem. Se ela poderia ajudar aquele grupo a detê-los, talvez pudesse ver-se realmente livre. Livre do cativeiro. E livre do medo.

Aspirou o ar fresco da noite e logo se voltou para os outros.

— Está bem. Ficarei. De momento.

— Bem — disse Reaper . — Agora, antes que demos outro passo, Vixen, podemos nos sentar e falar? Quero que me conte tudo o que saiba sobre o Gregor e seu bando.

Ela olhou a quem a rodeava e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim, se pudermos nos sentar e falar fora, sob as estrelas e... — olhou a Seth aos olhos— e se você sentar comigo.

Viu mover-se seu pomo de adão ao tragar saliva. Ele assentiu.

— Claro.

— Ah, Deus — murmurou Topaz.

— Eh, esperem um segundo — disse Roxy . — Venham por aqui. Saiamos pela porta de trás. Há um pátio, jardins, móveis. Todo um paraíso.

Vixen sorriu e, voltando-se, inclinou uma vez a cabeça.

— Sim, isso soa melhor — pegou ao Seth pela mão e, quando ele a olhou com surpresa, limitou-se a sorrir. — Eu gosto muito de te tocar quando não tenta me controlar.

Ele ficou olhando-a como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia.

— Eu... eh... eu também gosto.

— Bem. Então, o faremos mais — segurou sua mão e seguiu rapidamente a Roxy através da enorme casa, até os pátios e os jardins da parte de trás.

— Esta noite, faremos planos — disse Reaper . — Vamos repassar isto até que estejamos seguros de saber qual é o melhor modo de atuar e de levar a cabo nossos planos. Entendido?

Os vampiros assentiram, mas Roxy disse:

— Esta noite estarão nos buscando. Não sei se será prudente esperar.

— Acredito que é muito arriscado nos precipitar e enfrentar a eles sem estar preparados — respondeu Reaper.

Levantava constantemente o olhar. Parecia distraído pela Vixen, pensou Seth. Era a única que não estava sentada. Passeava-se por ali, sem afastar-se muito para poder ouvi-los. Mas não parava de mover-se, curiosa e inquieta. Farejava cada planta e se detinha para observar cada pássaro ou roedor que se movia ao longe. Esteve dez minutos parada debaixo de uns enfeites que tilintavam ao vento, com os olhos fechados e um suave sorriso na cara.

Seth não estranhava que Reap estivesse distraído. Ele também o estava, e muito. Além de confundido. Ela, ao mesmo tempo que o separava de si, um minuto depois, dava-lhe a mão. Gostava ou não?

— Todos sabem já como bloquear seus pensamentos, com as práticas que fizemos na estrada — disse Reaper.

— Eu não estaria tão segura da novata — disse Topaz, olhando para Vixen.

Vixen respondeu em seguida, o que ao Seth pareceu um pouco surpreendente, porque parecia tão absorta em suas explorações que ele tinha começado a pensar que não lhes estava escutando.

— Sei como camuflar minha presença. Estive fazendo isso toda a vida.

— Mas só é um vampiro... desde quando, Vixen?

— Mmm, era primavera. As macieiras estavam em flor.

— Talvez em um par de meses, no máximo — murmurou Roxy.

— Como é que leva toda a vida se protegendo, se só faz dois meses que é um vampiro? — perguntou Seth.

Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto se aproximava de um suporte de vasos pendurado, cheio de hera, com aquele passo dela, dando saltos e nas pontas dos pés, que fazia que sempre parecesse estar dançando lá aonde ia.

— Tinha que fazê-lo. Para sobreviver a tudo isso.

Topaz olhou a Seth com o cenho franzido, mas ele encolheu os ombros enquanto Reaper continuava:

— Está bem, então todos sabemos nos proteger.

— Eu posso dar uma mão — disse Roxy . — Posso pôr sentinelas ao redor da casa, riscar um círculo reflexivo, desenhar umas runas nos quatro pontos cardeais, essa classe de coisas.

— Pergunto-me se terá sido isso o que Gregor fez em sua guarida — disse Reaper em voz baixa . — É como se ali dentro não houvesse ninguém. Não emana nenhuma energia dessa casa.

— Acredito que seria necessário algo mais que alguns encantamentos para que fosse tão eficaz — disse Roxy.

Reaper suspirou, mas encolheu os ombros e prosseguiu.

— Está bem, comecemos com o que sabemos. Gregor é o líder e provavelmente o mais perigoso de todos. Depois dele, Jack é certamente o maior perigo. Logo temos a...

— Jack não é nenhum perigo — disse Vixen . — Tem... Há alguma bondade nele.

— Julga muito mal às pessoas — disse Topaz . — Jack é malvado da cabeça aos pés.

— É vaidoso. Mas não malvado. Não acredito que ele saiba sequer como é. Mas eu sim sei. — insistiu Vixen.

— Como? — perguntou Topaz, e esquadrinhou a cara de Vixen com olhar ameaçador.

Vixen se separou do suporte de vasos e lhe lançou um sorriso.

— Levou-me uma manta.

— Ah, bom, então não há mais que falar. Está claro. Uma manta.

— Vê? Disse-lhe isso — disse Vixen, a quem lhe tinha passado totalmente despercebido o sarcasmo da Topaz . — E Gregor é perigoso, sim, e malvado, mas não é a principal ameaça.

— Quem o é, então? — perguntou Reaper.

O sorriso de Vixen se apagou e sua cara perdeu sua animação faiscante. Ficou quieta, inexpressiva, e seu olhar pareceu voltar-se para dentro.

— Chama-se Briar. E é a criatura mais sinistra e cruel que nunca vi. É pura maldade.

Reaper apartou os olhos. Parecia sinceramente preocupado. Seth o notou e viu que Roxy também o notava.

— O que a faz mais malvada que Gregor? — perguntou Topaz.

— Gregor mata por interesse pessoal. Não tem remorsos, toma o que quer, faz-se mais rico e mais forte. Mas Briar... Ela mata porque desfruta infligindo dor e fazendo sofrer a outros. Gosta de lhes fazer mal. Gostava de me torturar. Eu o sentia. Nutria algo nela, uma escuridão que tinha devorado sua alma e que ainda exige alimento. Seu próprio sofrimento já não lhe basta. Não fica nada. Já não pode sentir dor, acredito. Está insensibilizada. Assim, alimenta à besta que leva dentro dela com a dor dos outros.

Olhou a Reaper e ele a olhou nos olhos com reticência.

— Nenhuma criatura me deu tanto medo como ela. E eu tenho medo a muito poucas coisas, Reaper. Briar é a maior ameaça. Acredite-me.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Seth sentia um torvelinho dentro dele, mas não conseguia descobrir o que era. Conhecia Reaper a Briar ou algo assim?

— Depois de havê-la visto, estou de acordo com Vixen — disse Seth. — É um mau inseto.

— Quantos mais há? — perguntou Topaz.

— Não sei. Tinham-me encerrada na masmorra. Mas sei que há outros vampiros. Mais jovens e menos unidos ao Gregor. Eu só via o Gregor, a Briar, ao Jack e a meus guardas — deslizou os olhos para o Seth . — Acreditava que só havia dois ou três guardas, Seth. Surpreendeu-me que saíssem tantos atrás de ti.

— Temos que averiguar a quantos nós enfrentamos — disse Reaper.

— Não sei por que. — disse Seth. — A solução é óbvia, se querem saber minha opinião. Queimamos a casa até os alicerces enquanto dormem. Encarregamos-nos desta forma de todos de uma vez. Limpamente. Queimam-se e não escapa nenhum.

— É a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi — replicou Topaz. Todo mundo a olhou, e ela pareceu se acalmar. – Quero dizer que imaginem que há outros prisioneiros encerrados na casa.

— Tem razão — disse Reaper . — Além disso, como vamos atacar de dia? Estaremos tão dormidos e indefesos como eles.

— Procuramos um lugar onde nos refugiarmos perto da casa. — Seth improvisava enquanto falava . — Prepararemos tudo na noite anterior, enquanto estão caçando. E instalamos um dispositivo por controle remoto que se dispare quando dormirem, ao amanhecer.

— Ou poderia ativá-lo eu por vocês — acrescentou Roxy.

Vixen os olhava fixamente. Tinha os olhos muito grandes e suas pestanas negras e aveludadas se estremeciam como asas de mariposa. Seth pensou que parecia a ponto de voltar a chorar enquanto olhava, confundida, de um a outro.

— O que acontece, Vixen? — perguntou . — Algo vai mal?

— São... são iguais a eles — sacudiu a cabeça e retrocedeu uns passos . — Vão queimá-los? Queimá-los vivos? A todos? Como podem... como...? — sacudiu a cabeça mais forte, voltou-se e se pôs a correr.

Seth fez ameaça de segui-la, mas Reaper o agarrou pelo ombro.

— Deixa-a em paz. Demos-lhe nossa palavra de que seria livre para ir. Se for atrás dela, não voltará a nos acreditar.

— Mas...

— Tem razão, Seth — disse Roxy . — Vixen voltará, embora só seja para nos pedir uma explicação. E quando vir que não tentamos impedir que se vá, não lhe dará medo voltar, porque saberá que não tentaremos retê-la. Entende?

— Zanga-se muito facilmente, não? — perguntou Topaz . — Pergunto-me qual é sua história.

— Espero que volte antes que amanheça — resmungou Seth. E embora morresse de vontade de ir atrás dela, acreditava que Reaper e Roxy tinham razão. Assim esperou, e esperou.

Mas ela não retornou. E quando o sono diurno começava a apoderar-se dele e já não podia resistir a seu influxo, Seth se disse que deveria tê-la seguido. Porque agora estava sozinha e podia lhe ocorrer algo.

— Esta noite irei atrás dela. — disse, enquanto se dirigia a seu quarto. Teria ido imediatamente, se isso não tivesse significado uma morte segura ao sol ardente . — E que a ninguém lhe ocorra tentar me deter.

 **Capítulo 12**

Vixen correu por campos e bosques, ela brincou de perseguir ratos do campo e desfrutou do puro prazer de estar viva, de ser uma raposa.

Não tinha que ficar e enfrentar a sua falta de fé nas pessoas nas quais tinha começado a confiar. Não tinha que enfrentar a nada. Quando adotava sua forma animal, não sentia angústia alguma. Não experimentava nenhuma das absurdas emoções humanas que sempre tinha conseguido evitar e que agora se elevavam nela com tanta força que a afogavam. Não havia lágrimas. Só havia vida, e quanto a amava!

O que sentia pelo Seth... era poderoso. Havia momentos em que era excitante e delicioso, e outros em que dava medo e doía. Não sabia o que fazer com a força daquelas emoções. Tinha muito pouca experiência naquelas coisas. Mas queria estar a seu lado, disso estava segura. Queria tocá-lo constantemente. Isso era estranho, não? Nunca havia sentido a necessidade de estar em contato físico com outra pessoa. E quando pensava em sua face ou em seu olhar, no tato de sua mão ou em seus abraços, quando pensava nele, seu coração se acelerava, seu ventre se esticava e sua respiração se agitava.

Quanto dramatismo. Supunha que suas emoções estavam tão afinadas como suas demais sensações, desde que era um vampiro.

Deus, desejava a Seth como se fosse o ar e ela se estivesse afogando.

Aquela pausa foi efêmera. Não podia manter sua forma animal muito tempo. Já não, ao que parecia. Passadas umas horas estava exausta e seu corpo lutava por voltar para sua forma humana. Não, humana não. Essa parte dela tinha desaparecido para sempre. Era sua forma vampiresca a que a tirava dela, poderosa e irresistivelmente. Sentia como se a parte dela que encantava o espírito da raposa também estivesse morrendo. Sempre tinha sido tão real para ela, tão importante, como seu lado humano, e agora...

Sempre tinha podido trocar de forma; era sobretudo humana e em parte raposa, como o tinham sido sua mãe e sua avó antes que ela. Mas agora era um vampiro, e isso parecia estar impondo-se ao que tinha sido antes.

Odiava-o.

Começou a trotar nas pontas dos pés, com a cauda rígida atrás dela, para a casa e todos seus dramas. Imaginava que não tinha escolha. O sol sairia logo. E estava decidida a vê-lo sair uma só vez mais, no caso de que resultava ser a última.

Podia suportar o roçar do sol em forma de raposa por um espaço de tempo muito breve, isso sabia instintivamente. Mas como não podia manter essa forma por muito mais tempo, pensou que o melhor seria aproximar-se da casa, procurar refúgio e ver o amanhecer dali.

Seus planos, contudo, ficaram truncados quando ouviu um forte estalo e um aro de ferro se fechou de repente sobre sua pata dianteira. Chiou e retrocedeu, mas só conseguiu que os dentes daquela armadilha cruel se afundassem mais profundamente. Como doía! Aproximou-se um pouco para aliviar a pressão, mas a dor seguia gritando dentro dela, e não podia fazer nada, só ficar ali caída, arranhando a boca metálica com a pata livre, empurrando-a com o focinho, lambendo as feridas da pata, que sangravam.

Logo sentiu calor e se voltou para olhar para o este. Era o sol, que subia lentamente desde seu lugar de repouso, elevando-se pouco a pouco. As primeiras correntes de luz se derramaram pelo céu, e logo a curva superior da feroz esfera amarela apareceu no horizonte.

O sol. Vixen o adorava. E, entretanto, nesse momento o temia. Porque a dor e a perda de sangue lhe estavam debilitando ainda mais. E, uns minutos depois, estaria tão cansada que não poderia evitar voltar para sua forma humana. Ou melhor dizendo, a sua forma vampírica.

E, se voltava para ela, morreria. Jack o havia dito na mansão, quando estava ali prisioneira. Quase desejava que não o houvesse dito. A morte seria mais piedosa se não soubesse que ia chegar.

Empurrou com mais afinco com a pata, gemendo e chiando porque com cada movimento a atravessava uma corrente de dor.

E então, de repente, deteve-se e ficou calada. Inclinou a cabeça e ergueu as orelhas. Tinha ouvido algo.

— Vixen? Vixen, onde está?

Era uma voz de mulher, uma voz conhecida. Vixen farejou o ar e reconheceu o aroma de Roxy. Seu primeiro impulso foi retornar a sua forma humana tão rapidamente como pudesse. Não demoraria muito. A única coisa que tinha que fazer era deixar de resistir. Seu corpo se esforçava por trocar. Mas se se transformasse nesse momento, enquanto o sol se elevava por segundos, morreria. De modo que permaneceu como estava e proferiu um uivo agudo e dilacerador que esperava que atraísse a Roxy.

E assim foi. Ouviu os passos do Roxy entre os matagais, aproximando-se, e seguiu uivando com urgência. Estava tão débil e sangrava tanto...

— Oh, pelo amor de... Tranqüilo, pequeno. Não passa nada, te acalme — Roxy se ajoelhou no chão, tirou rapidamente o xale que levava sobre os ombros e o jogou sobre a cabeça de Vixen. — Perdoe-me, precioso, mas não posso permitir que remoa a mão que vai te salvar.

Logo abriu a armadilha. E doeu. Deus, como doeu quando abriu as argolas. Vixen gemeu e uivou, embora sua voz era já muito fraca.

— Pronto. Meu deus, quanto sangra. Agüenta.

Um momento depois, a dor de Vixen se multiplicou; Roxy retorceu algo ao redor de sua pata ferida e o esticou. A dor era insuportável e Vixen chiava e chiava.

— Sei, sei, me perdoe — disse Roxy. Depois pegou Vixen nos braços, envolveu-a em seu xale como os humanos envolviam a seus bebês e a levou rapidamente à casa.

Uns instantes depois estavam dentro. Roxy a depositou sobre um sofá, na sala de projeção, que estava na penumbra.

— Espera aqui, pequeno. Vou trazer umas ataduras para te curar como é devido.

Vixen a olhou aos olhos enquanto falava e Roxy se deteve antes de afastar-se; logo se voltou e a olhou de novo fixamente.

— É quase como se me estivesse escutando. Como se entendesse tudo o que digo.

Vixen gemeu para lhe dizer que fosse depressa e apoiou a cabeça sobre sua pata boa, com cuidado de não tocar a ferida. Tremia de dor e estava aturdida pela perda de sangue.

Enquanto se afastava, Roxy olhou para as janelas tampadas com cortinas e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Espero que Vixen tenha encontrado refúgio.

E então partiu e a Vixen a venceu a debilidade. Sentiu que seu corpo trocava, que suas costas e seus membros se alargavam, que seus rasgos se transformavam. E não pôde impedi-lo, e se alegrou de que Roxy não a tivesse deixado em uma habitação ensolarada, em vez de na penumbra daquela.

Não podia mover-se, só podia permanecer ali deitada. O antebraço lhe palpitava acima do pulso e sangrava apesar do torniquete, que estava agora mais apertado ainda. Estava nua, salvo pelo xale do Roxy, que seguia envolvendo-a, e se deixava levar rapidamente pelo sono diurno.

Ouviu os passos de Roxy aproximarem-se e logo deter-se.

— Vá, que me crucifiquem — murmurou a mulher . — É você. Vixen. Claro.

Vixen a olhou aos olhos e sussurrou:

— Por favor, não o diga a ninguém — e logo seus olhos se fecharam e o sono diurno a tomou em seu ensolarado abraço.

— Pode-se saber que demônios se passou, Vixen?

Seth sussurrou aquela pergunta enquanto ela se espreguiçava. Vixen tirou o chapéu ainda no sofá. Seth estava sentado na beirada, muito perto, e ela seguiu seu olhar até seu pulso, envolto em uma grossa faixa manchada de sangue. Havia também sangue no sofá, embaixo dela, e manchas que formavam um fio de sangue através do tapete, ainda visíveis embora alguém as tivesse limpado.

Roxy estava dormindo em uma poltrona. Levava ainda a roupa dessa manhã. Abriu os olhos e olhou a Vixen.

Vixen conteve o fôlego, segura de que Roxy revelaria seu segredo. Um segredo que não queria compartilhar.

Em parte, porque temia o que pensassem dela; especialmente, o que Seth pensasse dela.

Odiava aquele estado do ser humano, tantas preocupações. A uma raposa nunca importava o que pensassem dela!

— O que se passou, Roxy? — perguntou Seth . — De onde saiu todo este sangue?

— Não foi nada — respondeu Roxy com um gesto de indiferença — Ela tropeçou com um cercado de espinheiro quando voltava, justo depois de que vocês deitaram. Não era mais que um arranhão.

— Um arranhão? — ele olhou de novo a gaze empapada em sangue, e o sofá e o chão.

— Bom, já sabe o que sangram seus semelhantes. A verdade é que pensava ter limpado tudo para quando levantassem. Suponho que fiquei dormida — Roxy se levantou e se aproximou . — Já teria curado de tudo. Podemos tirar essas ataduras tão feias — enquanto falava, tocou no braço do Vixen, e Vixen o levantou. Estava tão assombrada pela conduta do Roxy que não pôde fazer outra coisa. Roxy ia guardar seu segredo, depois de tudo.

— Eu o farei — disse Seth.

Vixen o olhou com dureza. Seth suavizou sua expressão, e seu tom com ela.

— Se não te importar, claro.

Vixen assentiu com a cabeça, ainda receosa, e Roxy saiu discretamente da sala, deixando-os sozinhos. Seth moveu brandamente o braço de Vixen até apoiá-lo sobre suas coxas. Logo começou a tirar as ataduras. Deslizou os dedos sobre os dela, levantou-lhe a mão e apartou a atadura de debaixo de seu braço. Desembrulhou-a de tudo, até que a gaze ficou amontoada sobre o tapete e sobre a pele de Vixen só ficaram os grossos curativos de esparadrapo.

Logo, Seth se fixou em uma bacia com água e um pano limpo que havia ali perto. Pegou o pano, molhou-o e o pôs sobre os curativos, empapando-os para que saíssem sem necessidade de puxar.

Por fim, os apartou, limpou o sangue, secou-lhe a pele e olhou atentamente o lugar em que tinha estado a ferida.

Vixen olhou também, sem saber o que veria. Mas logo a distraiu o modo com que as pontas dos dedos de Seth tocavam sua pele, a forma em que se deslizavam sobre ela brandamente, com delicadeza.

Tremeu, e se perguntou por que o desejo de acasalar se apoderava dela com tanta força e tão urgentemente por uma carícia tão mínima.

E, entretanto, enquanto ele seguia lhe acariciando a pele, aquela ânsia só se fez maior. Especialmente, quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la aos olhos.

Vixen lhe devolveu o olhar.

— Doeu muito? — perguntou Seth.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Foi horrível, pior que o colar. Nunca havia sentido uma dor assim.

— É porque você é um vampiro. Todos seus sentidos se afinaram. O sentido do tato também. Assim, sentimos a dor muito mais intensamente. E o prazer também, ou isso me disseram.

— Ah.

Ele apartou o olhar um instante.

— Te dói agora?

— Não. É como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Bem — disse ele . — Alegro-me — respirou fundo e pareceu pensar no que ia dizer. — Quero que falemos do que aconteceu. Sobre por que fugiu.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Sou livre de ir e vir quando o desejar muito. Todos o disseram.

— Sim, sei. E o é. Prometo-lhe isso. É só que você estava desgostosa, e eu não gosto que fizéssemos... ou que eu fizesse algo que te desgostou.

Ela piscou lentamente, pensativa.

— Foi por ti. Sim, foi por ti.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, aparentemente surpreso.

— Porque fui eu quem sugeriu que queimássemos aos renegados enquanto dormiam?

— Sim. E porque você é o único que de verdade pensa em fazê-lo.

— Eu? — ela assentiu com a cabeça . — Não o entendo. Tope pôs algumas objeções, mas nenhum deles se negou de imediato a fazê-lo.

— Não, mas eu sinto coisas que os outros não sentem.

— Todos podemos ler o pensamento, Vixen.

— Não é isso. Eu percebo coisas: ira, medo, reticência. O aroma de uma pessoa troca, sua postura troca, seus olhos, sua voz, sua cara... tudo. A gente pode olhar a alguém e saber o que está pensando, embora esteja ocultando seus pensamentos. Não faz falta ler a mente. Também se pode ler o corpo, o aroma da gente.

— Quer dizer que você pode. — disse ele.

Vixen encolheu os ombros.

— Sim. Posso. Assim, eu sei que Topaz não tem intenção de fazer o que sugeriu. Nem tampouco Reaper. Os dois têm algo na cabeça, planos próprios que se foram desdobrando enquanto você falava do teu.

Seth baixou a cabeça e ela pensou que se sentia insultado.

— Se tiverem planos próprios, deveriam compartilhá-los com outros. Somos uma equipe.

— Você acha? Ambos têm motivos para guardar seus segredos, Seth. Se não me acredita, lhes pergunte.

— Eu o farei.

Ficou em pé e apartou por fim a mão do braço de Vixen, e por um instante ela só desejou agarrá-lo de novo e atraí-lo para si. Adorava que a tocasse.

Seth se dirigiu à porta, mas Roxy entrou antes que chegasse a ela.

— Onde estão Reaper e Topaz? — perguntou.

Seth piscou e olhou a Vixen com curiosidade, como se ela soubesse a resposta.

— Não sei, Seth — disse Vixen.

Ele se voltou para Roxy.

— Eu tampouco. Olhou em seus quartos?

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça.

— Olhei em toda a casa. Foram-se. Não deixaram uma nota, nem disseram uma palavra.

— Mas... somos uma equipe — resmungou Seth.

Topaz esteve a ponto de levar o Mustang, mas ao final desistiu. O carro fazia muito ruído: gostava de alardear de sua potência cada vez que se pisava no acelerador. E era muito chamativo.

Topaz tinha que reconhecer, embora fosse só para si mesma, que estava apaixonada por ele. Possivelmente, comprasse um, assim que recuperasse o dinheiro que lhe tinha roubado Jack.

Esse era, certamente, o único propósito que tinha em mente essa noite. Importava-lhe um nada que Reaper e Seth queimassem a guarida daqueles renegados até os alicerces, com o Jack dentro. Importava-lhe bem pouco que Jack vivesse ou morresse. Mas não ia permitir que seu dinheiro se esfumasse junto com ele, assim não tinha alternativa: devia salvar a Jack.

Deu voltas a seu plano uma e outra vez enquanto avançava às escuras, atravessando bosques e cruzando campos com passo tão rápido que o olho humano só podia percebê-lo como um borrão de movimentos. Visto e não visto.

Tinha que assegurar-se de que Jack não estivesse na casa quando esta se incendiasse; de que estivesse vivo para lhe devolver seu meio milhão de dólares.

E ponto.

Alegrava-se de ter decidido viajar a pé. Porque uma vampiresa miúda e esbelta era muito mais silenciosa e se ocultava muito melhor que um carro vermelho sangue. Sabia onde estava o esconderijo do bando de Gregor pelo que haviam dito Reaper e Seth, e até a pequena e inquietante Vixen. Sabia também que os vampiros saíam para caçar umas horas depois do pôr-do-sol cada noite, e que voltavam muito antes do amanhecer. Assim, que ficaria escondida fora da mansão e esperaria que voltassem de sua caça noturna: logo tentaria atrair a Jack mentalmente e, ao mesmo tempo, ocultar sua presença aos outros. Dir-lhe-ia que fosse ao seu encontro a sós, e depois já lhe ocorreria o que fazer.

Deteve-se à beira de um lago reluzente rodeado de bosques, como se fosse um segredo muito bem guardado que só as árvores e os animais conheciam. Era muito formoso para não admirá-lo, embora fosse só um momento, enquanto refletia.

Não podia advertir ao Jack do que ia ocorrer. Ele avisaria aos outros, e toda a missão fracassaria. Mas tinha que assegurar-se de que ele não estivesse na mansão quando ardesse, no dia seguinte, justo depois do amanhecer.

O único que lhe ocorreu foi levar-lhe a alguma parte e fazer amor com ele até que ficasse tão pouco para que amanhecesse que não pudesse voltar. Não teria mais remédio, que rodeá-la com os braços e passar o dia dormindo junto a ela. E estar ali, ainda abraçado a ela, quando Topaz abrisse os olhos ao anoitecer.

A borda daquele lago seria o lugar perfeito para fazer amor com Jack Heart. Ao menos, até que se aproximasse a alvorada. Mas tinha que haver algum refúgio próximo. Topaz olhou a seu redor e viu uma árvore com um matagal de raízes e terra tão grande como uma casa pequena. Podiam meter-se na cova natural que formavam e tampar o oco com erva daninha. Podiam ficar ali deitados todo o dia, seus corpos entrelaçados.

Um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo como um sussurro e aflorou como um suspiro tremente. Fechou os olhos e tentou afugentar aquela quebra de onda de desejo.

— Não o quero — disse . — É pelo dinheiro. Nada mais.

Mas sabia que era mentira.

Voltou-se na direção da mansão e, veloz como uma centelha, completou sua viagem. Logo se situou no bosque, frente à porta principal, e ficou ali escondida, tentando captar a presença do Jack.

Não sentiu nada. Havia vampiros perto, sim. Mas não eram eles, e de dentro não lhe chegava nada. As energias que captava eram estranhas: fracas, ou sufocadas de algum modo. Deviam ser os guardas semelhantes a parasitas que havia descrito Seth, os que deixavam ali para vigiar a casa enquanto outros saíam a caçar. Topaz suspeitou que tivesse chegado muito tarde para vê-los partir. Mas estaria ali esperando quando retornassem.

 **Capítulo 13**

— Sugiro-lhes que procurem algo que fazer para lhes entreter, em vez de perder o tempo se preocupando com o Raphael — disse Roxy.

Seth tentou interpretar sua atitude. Era certa sua despreocupação, ou só tentava que ele deixasse de preocupar-se tanto?

— Mas e se tiver ido ali? À guarida desses renegados? Sozinho?

— Não está sozinho. — disse Roxy . — Topaz também se foi. É evidente que estão juntos. Possivelmente, ela pensou que terei que fazer mais trabalho de campo. Ou talvez só tenham saído para resolver algum assunto. Ou que estejam dando uma queda em alguma parte. Quem sabe? Não é nosso assunto.

Seth nem sequer parou a considerar a absurda idéia de que Reap e Tope se ataram. Reaper era a personificação do lobo solitário. Não lhe interessaria. E, se lhe interessava, pensou Seth com um sorriso, Topaz lhe diria que se fosse a passeio. Não só não lhe interessava um solitário como Reap, mas sim Seth estava seguro de que seguia apaixonada pelo Jack, seu ex-noivo, o vigarista.

Tinha graça. Seth nunca a teria acreditado uma idiota, mas ao que parecia, algumas mulheres o eram em questão de homens.

Seth voltou a concentrar-se no assunto que lhes ocupava.

— Se eles se foram, deveriam nos ter dito isso — sabia que parecia um menino petulante, que se sentia deslocado por seu querido pai, e se disse que devia esquecê-lo . — É só que acredito que deveríamos ser muito claros uns com os outros, se quisermos que esta missão tenha êxito, nada mais.

— Mmm-hmm. Mas recorda de quem é a missão, Seth. Raphael leva já muito tempo fazendo trabalhos como este com êxito, e completamente sozinho. Não está acostumado a dar explicações. E lhe custa romper com os velhos costumes.

— Sim, eu suponho que sim.

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça, como se aquilo resolvesse a discussão, e olhou à companheira de Seth.

— Vixen, não me disse antes que acreditava que havia armadilhas ao redor da casa?

Seth olhou a Vixen, que ficou olhando para Roxy com estupor um momento. De repente, sua expressão se limpou, e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim, há armadilhas no bosque, por toda parte. Armadilhas cruéis.

— Por que não aproveitam o tempo tentando encontrá-las, então? Farão um favor aos animais daqui. As façam disparar, melhor ainda, as destruam. Assim, farão algo útil enquanto esperamos que Raphael e Topaz voltem.

Vixen se voltou para o Seth. Que a atraiu para si, de modo que o braço direito dela ficou apoiado contra o flanco dele. O braço e o ombro dele, os peitos e o ventre dela... Seus corpos em pleno contato. Seth adorava isto. E, entretanto, não sabia se ela interpretava aquilo do mesmo modo que ele.

— Sim, vamos — disse ela, olhando-o com seus enormes e resplandecentes olhos cor de uísque . — Vamos destruir as armadilhas para que não tenham que sofrer mais animais.

— Mais animais? Acha que já tem caído algum nelas?

Ela apartou os olhos rapidamente e disse:

— Não sei. Mas, se houver algum, podemos liberá-lo, e talvez lhe curar as feridas.

— E possivelmente perder uma mão — resmungou Seth.

Ela voltou a levantar a cabeça bruscamente, mas esta vez tinha o cenho franzido.

— De acordo — disse ele . — Faremos isso. Vamos. — inclinou a cabeça para Roxy. — Avise-nos se aparecerem os outros.

— Eu o farei. Tomem cuidado aí fora. Não se esqueçam de se manterem em guarda.

Seth assentiu, pegou Vixen pela mão e a conduziu através da casa, até a porta principal.

Reaper tinha deixado a casa antes que os outros se levantassem, que ele soubesse, e sem que se inteirasse Roxy, que estava sempre alerta e era um autêntico aporrinho quando pensava que estava fazendo algo que não devia fazer.

Mas naquele caso não tinha escolha.

Seth tinha razão quanto a qual era o melhor modo de proceder. Queimar a guarida daquele bando de renegados enquanto dormiam seria o mais rápido, o mais limpo e o mais sensato para livrar-se deles de uma vez por todas. Estava orgulhoso do menino, apesar de si mesmo.

O problema era que não podia fazê-lo. Não podia queimar viva a Briar, embora soubesse que era uma assassina desumana. Apesar de ter visto com seus próprios olhos como desfrutava atormentando a Vixen. Apesar de que acreditava que, como dizia aquela estranha moça, Briar era a mais perigosa do grupo. E apesar de que seu instinto lhe dizia que estava cometendo um engano muito grave, possivelmente o maior de sua existência. Possivelmente, inclusive um engano fatal.

Não tinha escolha.

Quando a olhava aos olhos, era como se a conhecesse. Sim. Briar estava sepultada em escuridão, mas era uma escuridão edificada sobre a dor. Ele o tinha visto. E havia sentido algo, uma atração, um impulso perverso que o compelia a salvá-la. Ou ao menos a tentá-lo.

Possivelmente, ela já estivesse perdida irremediavelmente, mas ele não tinha alternativa. Tinha que tentá-lo, embora soubesse que ela não queria que a salvassem. E que não iria com ele voluntariamente.

Esperou junto ao final da rua que levava a mansão do Gregor até que saíram para a caçada noturna, oculto por uns matagais e por sua habilidade para esconder sua presença, e concentrou todos seus sentidos nela. E quando os vampiros passaram a seu lado, seguiu-os. Quando se separaram, foi atrás dela, vigiou-a e esperou, escondido nas sombras, enquanto ela espreitava a sua presa.

Era outro homem. Briar parecia preferir alimentar-se de homens. Este tinha vinte e poucos anos e caminhava pela rua com meia dúzia de outros meninos de sua idade. Amigos de faculdade, pensou Reaper. Sua roupa e seu fôlego cheiravam a maconha. Sentiam-se bem, Reaper se deu conta ao lhes ler o pensamento: foram a uma festa em que estavam seguros de encontrar garotas dispostas a passar uma noite de sexo desinibido.

— Perdoem — disse Briar, saindo de entre as sombras.

Os meninos pararam em seco, olharam-na de cima abaixo e todos eles se excitaram ao vê-la. Sim, Reaper entendia aquela parte. Eles não podiam sentir o perigo que emanava dela como um forte perfume. Só viam seus peitos grandes e seu canal tentador, que o decote da camisa, negra e colada, que levava deixava ao descoberto. Viam unicamente a curva perfeita de seu traseiro, metido em uns jeans ajustados, e os sapatos de salto de agulha com os dedos ao ar. Viam aqueles olhos intensos e ardentes, cujo olhar faminto confundiriam facilmente com uma expressão de luxúria.

E era luxúria, sim. Luxúria de sangue.

— Podemos... podemos te ajudar em algo? — perguntou um.

— Porque, caralho, neném, eu adoraria te ajudar em algo — disse outro.

— Possivelmente, eu tenha algo com o que você possa me ajudar — acrescentou um terceiro.

Seu objetivo, entretanto, estava calado, olhando-a. Briar o olhou aos olhos, ignorando aos outros, e o assinalou com um dedo acabado em uma unha afiada e vermelha como o sangue.

— Você. Quero a ti.

O menino tragou saliva e um estremecimento de temor o percorreu. Mas não deixaria que seus amigos o notassem. Olhou-os e compôs um sorriso exibido de si mesmo. .

— Sigam sem mim, meninos - Os outros resmungaram enquanto se afastavam.

— Que sorte têm alguns.

Briar os olhou partir, pensando que os mataria a todos, um por um. Naturalmente, à medida que fosse avançando, dar-se-iam conta de que era uma depredadora. Saberiam que estavam desaparecendo um a um. Cada um deles começaria a perguntar-se se era o seguinte. Seu medo seria delicioso.

Reaper fechou os olhos ao ler aqueles pensamentos. Briar era malvada. Deus, era a maldade em estado puro.

— Vêm aqui — disse ao jovem e, quando ele se aproximou, abriu-se a blusa e lhe mostrou os peitos. Ele a olhou, hipnotizado. — Chupe-me, disse ela.

O menino piscou, olhou-a com olhos sobressaltados, e logo olhou a um lado e outro da rua. Havia gente caminhando, tráfego que passava.

— Aqui?

— Faça.

Ele molhou os lábios e se aproximou dela, dobrou-lhe as costas e começou a lhe chupar os peitos, primeiro um e logo o outro. Briar fechou os olhos e desfrutou do prazer que lhe dava enquanto esperava o momento de matá-lo.

Passados uns momentos, ele levantou a cabeça e ela se ergueu, deslizou-lhe os braços ao redor do pescoço e disse:

— Agora é minha vez.

— Está bem.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos e pensou que era o homem com mais sorte do mundo, até que Briar afundou as presas em sua garganta e começou a beber.

Reaper pensava deixá-la beber o suficiente para seu sustento, para saciar sua sede, e logo intervir e detê-la antes que o matasse. O que não esperava era a idéia que subitamente fluiu da mente de Briar à sua.

«Não é o bastante rápido, Reaper. Desta vez, não».

E no instante em que ele se dava conta do que aquilo significava, que ela sabia que estava ali, que o tinha sabido desde o começo, e saía das sombras para detê-la, ela cravou ainda mais os dentes e rasgou por completo a garganta do menino. O sangue emanou a fervuras, e Briar bebeu o quanto pôde antes que Reaper a apartasse.

O menino caiu ao chão. O sangue emanava de sua jugular, mas seu fluxo começava já a parar. Era muito tarde para fazer algo por ele. Tinha morrido. Reaper se voltou para olhá-la, estupefato.

Ela se limitou a sorrir, com os lábios talhados de sangue.

— Quanto mais tente me deter, mais morrerão.

Ele negou com a cabeça lentamente.

— Não, Briar. Não vais matar a mais ninguém.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez não esta noite...

— Nem em nenhuma outra. Nunca mais, Briar. — lhe disse ele.

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido, sem compreendê-lo, e logo ele a agarrou pelo braço, levantou-a, a jogou sobre o ombro e ficou em marcha a toda velocidade.

— Porque vais vir comigo.

Briar chiou. Chiou e amaldiçoou, e o golpeou. Reaper não fez nada a respeito; encaixou a dor, embora não era pouca. No fim das contas, ela era uma vampiresa. Mas ele não fez nada, exceto segurá-la e correr, até que a sentiu gritar mentalmente chamando Gregor.

E então teve que atuar. Deteve-se, deixou-a no chão e caiu sobre ela para sujeitá-la enquanto ela se debatia e tentava escapar. Reaper tirou a seringa que levava no bolso. Briar se retorcia embaixo dele. Seus peitos, ainda nus, roçavam o peito de Reaper. A pélvis dele se apertava com força contra a dela para sujeitá-la. Reaper desentupiu a agulha e resistiu ao ardor que sentia. Por fim, a cravou na nádega, através da calça, baixou o êmbolo e lhe injetou o tranqüilizador.

Briar ficou quieta imediatamente. Seus olhos se aumentaram e logo ficaram sem expressão antes de fechar-se.

Reaper ofegava, sentado escarranchado sobre ela. Briar estava inconsciente. Indefesa. Ele olhou seus peitos, recordou o prazer que havia sentido aquele desafortunado mortal ao prová-los, e o muito que se excitou ele enquanto os observava das sombras. Umedeceu os lábios e compreendeu que Briar tinha montado aquele número para ele. Sabia que estava ali.

Inclinou-se sobre ela, cheio de desejo, e quando estava muito perto viu que seu mamilo se endurecia, sentindo-o ali, apesar de que Briar estava inconsciente. Usou a língua: uma lenta e larga passada, e logo uma ou duas mais curtas e tentadoras. O desejo se apoderou dele, mas não fechou os lábios, não chupou. A tentação teria sido irresistível se o tivesse feito, e sabia quais eram seus limites.

Separou-se dela, levantou-se e logo se inclinou para levantá-la e colocá-la ao ombro novamente. Depois se dirigiu para a plantação, perguntando-se como reagiriam os outros ao ver que a tinha seqüestrado, no lugar de queimá-la viva com o resto de sua cruel corte.

Seth caminhava através do bosque, pisando com cuidado, em busca de armadilhas. Vixen avançava nas pontas dos pés a toda pressa, com a cara sempre ao vento, voltando-se para um lado e outro, quase como se farejasse o ar.

— Vix, vá mais devagar, sim? Vais pisar em uma dessas armadilhas.

— Não, mais. — respondeu ela alegremente . — Agora já sei como cheiram — se deteve e abriu os braços; logo começou a dar voltas, com o cabelo flutuando atrás dela, até que se enjoou tanto que caiu ao chão. Sua risada soava como o tinido de uma campainha.

Seth se aproximou dela, inclinou-se e estendeu os braços para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Ela levantou a mão, tomou a sua e o puxou, e ele caiu de bruços. Aterrissou a quatro patas, com os joelhos a ambos os lados dos quadris do Vixen e as mãos por cima de seus ombros. Ela seguia sorrindo. Ele, em troca, não podia tomar-se aquilo tão à ligeira.

— Eu gosto de você muito, de verdade, Vixen. — disse.

— Eu também de você.

— Faz que me sinta... — procurou palavras românticas e floridas, dessas que faziam levitar às mulheres e as deixavam sem fôlego . — Faz que me sinta...

— Com vontades de acasalar?

Ele esteve a ponto de engasgar-se, mas fechou a boca. Tragou saliva, pigarreou e disse com voz rouca:

— O que?

— Assim é como me faz sentir você. Com vontades de me acasalar — disse ela . — Alguma vez antes o tinha sentido com tanta força? — inclinou a cabeça e observou sua cara. — Quer?

— Não acha que antes deveríamos provar algo um pouco mais simples?

— Como o que?

— Nos beijar, possivelmente.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Suponho que é o normal. Está bem.

— Está bem. — Seth estava nervoso. Nunca sabia se ela o estava enganando. Ou acaso era assim inocente, assim cândida?

Molharam-se os lábios, confiou em que seu fôlego ainda cheirasse a hortelã e baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios se encontraram. E, Deus, que suaves eram os lábios de Vixen. Insistiu, separou-os e a beijou uma e outra vez. Ela lhe devolveu o beijo, primeiro com curiosidade, logo com ânsia. Seth tentou usar a língua, e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, surpreendida, e abriu os olhos de par em par.

— Sinto-o — disse ele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e um sorriso surgiu de um nada.

— Não, eu gosto. — rodeou sua cintura com um braço, com a outra mão agarrou sua nuca e o atraiu para si. Seth estava em cima dela, e ela o beijava, e ele só demorou um segundo em superar sua surpresa e começar a beijá-la de novo. Ela abriu a boca para sua língua e começou a usar também a sua.

Seus lábios se arqueavam contra os dele e sua respiração era entrecortada e ansiosa. Era tão incrivelmente receptiva...

— Seth? Vixen?

Seth ficou quieto, embora ela seguia beijando-o com ânsia.

— Espera, espera, neném, ouço algo.

— Dá-me igual.

— Acredito que é Roxy.

— Seth, onde está? — chamou de novo aquela voz.

Desta vez, Seth se convenceu de que era Roxy. Olhou a Vixen: seus lábios úmidos e ansiosos e seus olhos cheios de desejo, de pura e irrefreável luxúria. Adorava aquilo. Quem o teria pensado, em uma mulher que parecia tão cândida?

— Sinto muito. Parece que nos necessitam.

Separou-se de Vixen, levantou-se de um salto e, pegando-a pela mão, a fez levantar-se.

— Estamos aqui! — gritou.

Uns segundos depois, Roxy apareceu no caminho, entre os pinheiros.

— Será melhor que voltem para a casa. Precisamos de vocês.

— Há algum problema? — perguntou Seth, dando a mão a Vixen e movendo-se às pressas.

— Sim. Raphael a trouxe consigo. Para que o interesse não decaia, suponho. Maldito estúpido, cabeçudo, filho de...

— Caralho, mas que classe de problema é?

— Da pior espécie. — Roxy olhou de esguelha a Vixen ao dizer isto, e seu olhar pareceu quase de compaixão. — Nunca antes tinha visto o Raphael comportar-se como o típico macho, mas acabo de vê-lo.

— Em que sentido se comporta como um macho? — perguntou Vixen, olhando-a com curiosidade.

— Quando pensa com o pênis, carinho.

Vixen enrugou o cenho e olhou a Seth.

— O que significa isso?

— Eh, acredito que significa que Reaper pensa mais em... é... — que palavra tinha usado ela? Ah, sim . — Mais em acasalar-se que em não cometer uma estupidez.

— É isso — disse Roxy enquanto caminhava feito uma fúria pelo bosque, com os punhos apertados junto aos flancos . — Nunca pensei que veria este dia — resmungou. — Todos estes anos, e não é que não tenha tentado lhe atar com alguém, porque o tentei. O sexo é bom para um homem. Mas, maldita seja. De todas as mulheres do mundo preternatural, por que demônios tinha que ser ela?

— Quem? — perguntaram Seth e Vixen em uníssono.

— Não sente saudades que não gostasse das mulheres que lhe escolhia. Eram cordatas!

— Quem é Roxy? — perguntou Seth outra vez.

A casa era já visível, e com seu ouvido vampiresco Seth e Vixen sentiram ruídos de luta, grunhidos e gritos, e o estrondo de coisas que se rompiam. Reaper parecia estar lutando com um texugo ali dentro.

— Sabem o que deveriam fazer? Deveriam entrar aí e lhe dar a esse cretino uma patada nos testículos. Possivelmente, assim lhe faria cair em razão.

Abriram a porta, entraram depressa e seguiram os ruídos até o quarto de Reaper, onde este tinha a uma mulher furiosa cravada à cama. Ela lutava e se debatia, cuspia e grunhia. Tinha o cabelo revolto e a cara vermelha. Reaper estava arranhado e machucado, e tinha a roupa rasgada.

— Não — murmurou Vixen . — Ela não pode estar aqui!

Mas Seth olhava ao redor. Uma nova preocupação ia abrindo passo em sua mente.

— Onde está Topaz?

— Não sabemos — disse Roxy . — Não estava com o Raphael. Não temos nem idéia de onde foi.

— Mas a encontraremos, pode estar seguro — disse Reaper com os dentes apertados. Estava claro que sofria. — Assim que alguém encontre uma corda o bastante forte para prender a nossa prisioneira.

— Por que não lhe pôs um tranqüilizador? — perguntou Seth.

— Eu fiz, mas não usei suficiente a primeira vez e não sei quanto mais pode suportar. Busquem-me algo, maldita seja.

— Já vou, Reap — disse Seth, e se voltou e cruzou o quarto de Reaper, esquivando dos abajures tortos e dos móveis caídos que estavam atirados por toda parte. Chegou ao armário que havia ao fundo do corredor, onde Roxy tinha guardado suas provisões, e começou a rebuscar nele, com a esperança de que Roxy tivesse previsto aquela situação.

— Tenho algo que a manterá na raia — ouviu que dizia Vixen no quarto de Reaper. E então ela saiu, percorreu o corredor, passou a seu lado e entrou em seu quarto. Quando saiu, levava o colar de descargas elétricas que pouco antes tinha levado no pescoço.

Levantou-o para mostrar-lhe

— É a melhor idéia que ouvi este mês — disse Seth, esticando a mão para pegá-lo.

Mas Vixen o apartou antes que pudesse tocá-lo e ele esquadrinhou seus olhos. Vixen baixou o olhar e negou com a cabeça.

— Não. E má idéia. É... é muito cruel. Inclusive para Briar.

 **Capítulo 14**

Topaz tinha esperado longe da mansão, até que esteve segura de que todos tinham saído, a caminho de seu sangrento frenesi noturno. Esperou, inclusive, além da conta, pois devia tomar cuidado.

Sim, talvez fosse patética. Já era bastante penoso haver-se deixado utilizar e roubar por um homem como Jack. Mas pior ainda era que tivesse desfrutado de cada minuto daquele tempo. Cada segundo. Intensamente. Justo até o instante em que descobriu que ele se mandou com seu dinheiro. Mas o resto... o resto tinha sido delicioso. Para o cúmulo de tudo, sentia falta dele. E ainda se excitava cada vez que pensava em seus beijos, em suas carícias, em suas mãos tocando seu corpo. Deus, aquele homem era um professor fazendo o amor.

E sim, odiava a idéia de que Jack morresse queimado, embora fosse o que merecia. Tinha tentado convencer a si mesma e a todos outros de que queria mantê-lo com vida só porque precisava recuperar seu dinheiro e, se ele morria, o perderia para sempre. E isso seguiria lhes dizendo a todos. Mas no fundo sabia que não era assim. Não era tão fácil mentir a si mesma.

Assim esperou, e logo se aproximou da mansão e esperou um pouco mais. Foi uma longa espera, e sabia que o bando de Reaper estaria se perguntando onde ela se escondeu. Talvez inclusive estivessem preocupados com ela, embora lhe parecesse algo duvidoso. Ela não era dessas pessoas que caíam bem. Nunca o tinha sido. Por isso tinha sido tão estúpida ao acreditar que Jack a queria de verdade. A ela nunca a tinham querido de verdade. Mas isso já não importava. Tinha que fazer aquilo.

Tinha passado, ela supôs, um par de horas da meia-noite quando os vampiros começaram a retornar à sua guarida. Às vezes, chegava um sozinho; às vezes, um grupo de dois ou três. Topaz abriu seus sentidos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava lhes ocultar sua presença, tarefa difícil, porque era mais fácil esconder-se à percepção de outros se alguém se fechava por completo. Abrir-se, procurar, chamar a alguém enquanto se ocultava aos outros, era complicado. Mas pensou que podia fazê-lo.

Por fim, ela o sentiu. Ele ia com um grupinho que se dirigia à entrada da mansão, falando das presas dessa noite como os caçadores mortais falavam de cada detalhe, depois de caçar a um cervo.

— Deveriam tê-la visto — ia dizendo um vampiro que Topaz nunca tinha visto antes. — Não se deu conta de nada até que cravei os dentes nesse pescoço tão bonito. Foi fantástico! — o vampiro que falava era alto e muito fraco, transformou-se fazia pouco e tinha o cabelo prateado e uma cara chupada que sugeria uma fome infinita.

Jack riu, mas Topaz notou que se estremecia um pouco.

— Dezesseis, diz?

— Ou por aí.

— E então, eh.., matou-a?

— Deixei-a seca. — o vampiro lhe deu uma palmada nas costas. — O sangue jovem é muito mais doce, não acha?

— Sempre — disse Jack. — Justamente, na outra noite estava dizendo que... — deteve-se de repente, em metade da frase e inclinou a cabeça.

Topaz compreendeu que havia sentido sua presença, como esperava.

Jack olhou rapidamente a seu companheiro.

— Sabe, Merlin? Eu me esqueci completamente o que ia dizer... — sacudiu a cabeça. — Acredito que minha vítima desta noite tinha tomado algo que não me sentou bem.

— Encontra-te mau? — perguntou o outro.

— Não, estou bem. Mas acredito que vou ficar aqui fora um momento. Para tomar um pouco o ar. Cairia melhor que me colocar nessa cansativa mansão.

— Posso ficar, se...

— Por favor... — ele fez girar os olhos, e o outro vampiro sorriu, assentiu com a cabeça e entrou. Então, Jack olhou a seu redor, escutou, buscou-a.

Topaz sabia que estava tentando averiguar se havia outros por ali perto, não de seu próprio bando, mas sim do dela. Certamente, ele temia uma armadilha.

Ela saiu das sombras e disse:

— Estou sozinha. Preciso falar contigo.

Jack a viu e pareceu brevemente surpreso. Por um instante, ele quase pareceu alegrar-se de vê-la; logo a olhou de cima abaixo com evidente admiração. Ela tentou recordar a estúpida que se havia sentido essa noite ao colocar aquele vestido negro com uma fenda até o quadril e um amplo decote; ao se maquiar e escovar o cabelo até que reluziu. Deus, ela era patética. E, entretanto, ele se tinha dado conta, e era agradável que a olhassem assim. Que a olhasse ele. Só ele.

Jack se aproximou e Topaz ficou ali, esperando, deixando que o vento agitasse seu cabelo, consciente de que aquilo o excitava. Podia senti-lo. Bem. Que sofresse. Quando esteve a meio metro dela, ele se deteve.

— Está impressionante, Topaz. Passou muito tempo.

— Não o suficiente. — respondeu ela, esperando que ele sentisse somente sua ira e seu ressentimento, e não a dor e o ridículo desejo que brotava dentro dela. — Nunca passará o tempo suficiente. Mas eu não poderia te exigir que me devolva meu dinheiro sem te ver.

— Ah. Assim, está aqui pelo dinheiro.

— Por que, se não for por isto?

Ele encolheu os ombros, mas tinha o olhar fixo em seu decote; logo olhou seu pescoço e seus lábios, e de repente seus dedos começaram a deslizar-se por seus braços, dos ombros aos cotovelos e vice-versa, e ela se estremeceu sem querer.

— Basta, Jack. — ela poderia ter dado um passo atrás, mas não o fez. Fazia muito tempo que ele não a tocava. E ele não obedeceu. Seguiu acariciando-a brandamente. — Só quero o meu dinheiro. — Deus, tremia-lhe a voz.

— Ganhei esse dinheiro, amor. Dava-te suficientes orgasmos para pagar o dobro do que te tirei.

— Não sabia que tinha que pagar por eles. E, que eu recorde, eu dava tanto como recebia. Você também desfrutou do teu.

— E eu gostaria de desfrutar mais.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, atraiu-a para si e se apoderou de sua boca. E, oh, Deus, foi como Topaz tinha sonhado desde que ele a abandonou. O modo em que movia os lábios enquanto sua língua a provocava, provando-a, tentadora e sutil. Tinha os lábios mais suaves que qualquer homem a que ela tivesse beijado, e tudo dentro dela o desejava nesse instante. Não pôde evitá-lo: rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e inclinou a cabeça para beijá-lo melhor.

Ele deslizou suas mágicas mãos por suas costas, agarrou seu traseiro e a atraiu para si com firmeza, lentamente, enquanto se arqueava para ela. Estava excitado. Topaz o sentiu. Ao menos ainda a desejava. Claro que isso nunca tinha sido um problema.

— Deus, que quente você é... — murmurou ele contra sua boca . — Alegro-me muito de que tenha voltado para pedir mais. Trouxeste o talão de cheques?

Como uma bofetada, suas palavras tiraram Topaz da neblina de desejo que a envolvia. Apartou-se bruscamente dele e piscou, assombrada, doída e furiosa.

— Maldito.

— Perdoa-me. Só estava provocando — encolheu os ombros . — Suponho que posso te fazer uma oferta, se...

Ela o golpeou, e não foi uma bofetada feminina, a não ser um murro direto à mandíbula que lhe fez voltar a cabeça e dar meia volta.

Jack cambaleou, refez-se, levou-se uma mão à mandíbula e levantou a cabeça lentamente para olhá-la.

— Sinto que está bem zangada.

— É o que se passa quando lhe roubam meio milhão de dólares.

— Acredito que não foi só pelo dinheiro, amor.

— Nem o sonhe, Jack. Devolva-me meu dinheiro e talvez te diga algo que salve sua triste pele de ser aniquilada.

Aquilo acendeu seu interesse. Por fim, aquele olhar satisfeito abandonou sua cara. Levantou as sobrancelhas e esquadrinhou os olhos de Topaz. Bem, ao fim havia uma expressão sincera. Topaz a tinha visto antes, ou acreditava havê-la visto. Mas era estranho que ele baixasse a guarda até esse ponto.

— Minha pele corre perigo de ser aniquilada?

— Sim, e muito em breve, além disso.

— Vá, que interessante. — agarrou-a por braço. — Por que não procuramos um lugar discreto e acolhedor para seguir falando?

O coração de Topaz se acelerou, apesar de que sua mente lhe dizia que o mandasse passear ou, melhor ainda, que lhe desse outro murro. Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela sentiu a aproximação de outros do castelo.

Compreendeu, de repente, que tinha baixado a guarda: ele a tinha beijado, e ela se esqueceu de tudo, exceto do prazer e da paixão. Deus, que bem ele o fazia.

Jack pareceu notá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que ela, porque a separou de um empurrão e sussurrou:

— Corre.

Ela pôs-se a correr, e os outros vampiros se equilibraram para eles, mas Jack se adiantou, levantou uma mão e se detiveram. Depois disso, Topaz deixou de vê-los e ouvi-los. Estava completamente concentrada em abrir passo em silêncio, a toda velocidade, através do bosque desconhecido, com a esperança de evitar aos renegados.

Jack tinha passado todo aquele encontro, exceto o último minuto, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito de si mesmo. Topaz ainda o desejava. Isso estava claro. O fato de que ele seguisse desejando-a do mesmo modo não lhe preocupou. Ele era um homem, ela era um bombom e, certamente, a melhor companheira de cama que jamais tinha tido. Claro que seguia desejando-a. Mas isso não significava nada.

Para ela, em troca, ele sim significava algo. Tinha que ser assim. Era uma mulher. E as mulheres eram emotivas por natureza. Tinha-lhe roubado, ele a tinha utilizado, tinha-na feito sofrer, tinha-na abandonado e traído, e Topaz seguia louca por ele.

Naturalmente, o beijo lhe tinha afetado mais do que esperava e, como não queria que ela se desse conta disso, tinha tido que dissimular ofendendo-a. Era automático nele. Gostava de mantê-las por perto, mas nunca muito perto.

Em qualquer caso, todas aquelas idéias se dissiparam quando ela fez aquele comentário crítico sobre seu iminente destino, e se esfumaram por completo quando ele se deu conta de que sua presença no jardim tinha sido descoberta.

Agora ele estava ali de pé, sorrindo como um idiota a dois membros do que ele chamava o Pelotão de Caipiras do Gregor, PCG, para abreviar. Deus, eram todos tão parecidos... Gregor os escolhia assim. Fracos de mente e corpulentos, pareciam-se tanto que podiam ter sido parentes em vida. Frente proeminente, olhos um pouco muito juntos, pescoço grosso. Cabeça grande, coberta de cabelo negro, e barba. Todos eles. Jack não estava seguro de por que se empenhava Gregor em que assim fosse. Supunha que era para distingui-los melhor dos autênticos vampiros.

Embora não estava seguro do que os fazia menos autênticos. E tinha que reconhecer que morria de curiosidade, embora não se partiria o pescoço para averiguá-lo. De todos os modos, a ele nem ia nem lhe vinha o que fazia Gregor.

Os parasitas se aproximaram dele com passo torpe e se detiveram.

— Eu também senti uma presença. — disse . — Saí a olhar, mas não há ninguém. Talvez atrás...

Antes que acabasse, ouviu e sentiu algo que fez com que lhe encolhesse o estômago, e ao voltar-se viu que outros dois daqueles vampiros enormes e estúpidos arrastavam a Topaz entre eles. Maldição, de onde tinham saído?

Ela tinha já a cara machucada, o cabelo sobre os olhos e o vestido, Jack estava seguro de que o tinha posto em sua honra, esmigalhado. A fenda que antes lhe chegava até por debaixo do quadril se abria agora até a curva de sua cintura, deixando ao descoberto a fina tira da tanga que levava debaixo. Cada um dos vampiros a sujeitava por um braço, e Jack compreendeu que a apertavam mais do que o necessário.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos. Jack apartou o olhar. Não suportava vê-la sofrer. Gostava das mulheres. Aquela em particular. Não aprovava que lhes fizessem mal, nem tinha estômago para fazê-lo ele. Ao menos, fisicamente. Economicamente, emocionalmente... Essas eram coisas completamente distintas.

— Bom trabalho, meninos. — disse, forçando um sorriso. — O que lhes parece se a partir daqui eu me encarregue dela?

— E se me encarrego eu?

Era a voz de Gregor, e procedia de detrás dele. Jack deu a volta e se encontrou com o olhar furioso do chefe. Franziu o cenho e disse:

— Gregor, o se que passou? Irradia fúria em ondas feitas.

— Briar desapareceu. Acredito que a levaram eles.

— Quais? — perguntou Jack, embora temesse sabê-lo já.

— Reaper, o homem enviado para me destruir, e seu bando. Os mesmos que tiraram a Vixen — olhou a Topaz. — Por sorte, agora temos a um dos seus. Verdade?

Ela baixou os olhos e se negou a responder.

— Sim, claro que sim. Quem, senão um deles iria estar rondando por aqui, em plena noite?

— Gregor, eu não acredito que...

— Te cale, Jack. Vocês dois, a levem para baixo. Que fique na cela de Vixen.

Os parasitas assentiram e se afastaram, levando-a a rastros. Topaz não se defendeu; seguiu olhando a Jack. Perguntando-lhe com o olhar por que demônios não fazia algo para ajudá-la. Mas, maldição, ele não podia fazer nada.

Quando os parasitas passaram junto a Gregor, ele os deteve, agarrou a Topaz pelo queixo e a levantou para olhá-la diretamente aos olhos.

— Vou desfrutar te castigando pelas faltas de seus amigos, preciosa. Vou desfrutar muitíssimo.

Ela cuspiu-lhe na cara, e Jack fechou os olhos e voltou a cabeça para não ver como o dorso da mão do Gregor esbofeteava sua bochecha já machucada. Mas ele o ouviu e, maldição, sentiu-o.

Sentiu sua dor como se fosse dele.

— À cela, imediatamente.

Os caipiras a levaram. Os pés de Topaz já não se moviam. Arrastavam-se pelo chão, depois dela, e Jack compreendeu que o golpe do Gregor a tinha deixado inconsciente. Maldição, que demônios ia fazer agora?

Briar ficou adormecida sobre a cama, quando Roxy conseguiu lhe injetar uma segunda dose de tranqüilizador, enquanto Seth ajudava a Reaper a sujeitá-la. Roxy tinha demorado a convencer ao Reaper de que aquele demônio podia suportar outra dose. Ao final, não tinham tido escolha. Briar estava destroçando a casa, e, se lhe davam tempo, sua angústia acabaria por revelar sua posição.

E esse não era o único problema. Vixen estava petrificada, absolutamente traumatizada por sua presença, e Seth estava furioso.

— Não podemos seguir cravando-a, — resmungou Reaper. Olhou para Roxy ao dizê-lo. — Não sabemos quanta droga dessas pode suportar um vampiro.

— Boa dedução, Einstein - replicou ela. — Possivelmente, deveria havê-lo pensado antes de trazê-la aqui. — voltou-se e resmungou em voz baixa— : Cretino!

Reaper a olhou rapidamente.

— Tem razão. — disse Seth. — E não é só isso: nem sequer se incomodou em consultá-lo conosco.

— Consultar a vocês?

— Sim. Somos uma equipe, não?

— Não. — respondeu Reaper. — Eu não diria isso. Olhe, vocês se apegaram a mim um a um, contra minha vontade, mas esta missão é minha. É meu trabalho. É ao que me dedico, e não penso lhes consultar sobre como tenho que fazê-lo.

Seth percebeu a alfinetada.

— Muito bem. Não nos consulte. Importaria de se explicar, então?

— Sim.

— E que demônios vamos fazer com ela, Reap?

— Dir-lhes-ei isso quando o tiver decidido.

Seth pôs os olhos em branco, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e acabou olhando a Vixen, que estava do outro lado do aposento, junto à porta aberta, olhando fixamente para Briar, um pouco tremente.

Seth voltou a olhar para Reaper.

— Não percebe como está Vixen? Ela está de seu lado, tio. E mesmo assim a traumatiza trazendo para casa justamente a mulher que a torturou, sem avisar sequer, sem nem dar uma explicação. Maldito seja, Reaper, a que te propõe?

— Pela última vez, não vou lhes dar explicações! — Reaper pareceu dominar-se. Olhou para Briar, que dormia, e se voltou logo para olhar a Vixen. — Sinto que isto te faça sofrer, Vixen. Acredite-me se te disser que não permitirei que te faça mal em nenhum sentido. Dou-te minha palavra. E lhe custará muito contatar mentalmente com o Gregor até que seu organismo se desfaça por completo da droga. Com essa dose, não poderá lhe revelar onde estamos nem sequer quando despertar.

Ela sustentou-lhe o olhar e murmurou:

— Acredito que é sincero. Mas não acredito que possa manter sua promessa. Ela é forte.

— Eu o sou mais.

— Não estou segura disso. — murmurou Vixen.

Baixou a cabeça com a expressão doída e se voltou para abandonar o quarto.

Logo, entretanto, deteve-se. Detiveram-se todos para ouvir o grito mental de Gregor, quase ensurdecedor, em suas cabeças. Só Roxy não pôde ouvi-lo, mas ficou quieta, olhando-os.

«Tirastes a dois dos meus. Mas agora tenho a um dos seus. "E me acreditem, sua estadia não será agradável».

— Topaz! — murmurou Vixen. Sua voz estava cheia de medo, e Seth se aproximou dela automaticamente, rodeou-a com seus braços e a atraiu para si.

«Devolvam-me Briar e Vixen, ou esta aqui morrerá».

«Não lhe faça mal!», respondeu Reaper, falando sem emitir som.

«Oh, já é muito tarde para isso. Já o tenho feito, e seguirei fazendo-lhe Ainda não vou matá-la. Mas não demorarei muito, Reaper. Não demorarei muito. Quero que você pessoalmente me traga as mulheres. Sozinho. Ou Topaz morrerá. Tem até manhã, passada uma hora depois do anoitecer. Eu te direi quando e onde».

Reaper fechou os olhos.

Vixen se separou do abraço do Seth.

— Vou voltar. Agora mesmo. E levarei Briar comigo.

— Não! — Seth a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez voltar-se para olhá-la aos olhos. — Nem pensá-lo.

— Sim, Seth. É necessário, e teremos que fazê-lo em seguida. Gregor está lhe fazendo mal. Você não sabe como que é...

— Temos tempo para planejar algo melhor. — disse Reaper.

— Já lhe tem feito mal! Está-lhe fazendo mal agora mesmo! — soluçou Vixen.

— Já quase está amanhecendo. Não pode torturá-la enquanto descansa — disse Reaper . — Topaz é mais dura do que parece. Tenha um pouco de fé. Nós a recuperaremos sã e salva. Prometo-lhe isso.

Vixen parecia querer acreditá-lo, embora estivesse claro que tinha suas dúvidas. Quanto ao Seth, não via nenhuma solução possível, e o punha doente pensar que estivessem torturando Topaz. Desejava poder senti-la, lhe mandar uma mensagem de ânimo ou lhe dizer que a tirariam dali de algum modo. Mas não a percebia. Uma vez dentro daquele mausoléu, era como se o vampiro caísse em um buraco negro. Não havia modo de saber o que lhe estava passando, e Seth imaginava coisas terríveis.

Felizmente, quase estava amanhecendo, porque não suportava pensar nisso por mais tempo.

Topaz se chocou de cara contra a parede e arranhou as palmas, os cotovelos e, estava segura, machucou o queixo, quando aqueles bestas a meteram na cela de um empurrão. A porta se fechou com estrépito metálico, e as fechaduras chiaram, oxidadas, mas encaixaram de todos os modos.

Ela apartou a cara da úmida parede de pedra e se negou a levar a mão ao queixo, porque teria sido como admitir que lhe tivessem feito mal. Não gostava de reconhecer que sofria. Não gostava que outros tivessem aquele poder sobre ela, o poder de lhe fazer mal, e muito menos admiti-lo.

Voltou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para trás com uma expressão que deveria ter feito tremer a aqueles caipiras.

Mas, naturalmente, eles já tinham dado meia volta e se afastaram.

Topaz amaldiçoou em voz baixa e se tocou com dois dedos o queixo; aspirou entre dentes e apartou os dedos. Sim, a pele estava intacta, mas estava segura de que lhe sairia uma mancha antes que amanhecesse. Menos mal que estava o poder regenerador do dia, disse-se. Olhou os cotovelos e viu que os tinha esfolados e manchados de gotas de sangue.

— Desgraçados, vão pagar por isso; — voltou as palmas para cima e viu que também tinha a pele levantada. Alegrou-se de que seus reflexos fossem virtualmente instantâneos, ou se teria feito muito mais machucado na cara.

Cruzou a cela, agarrou-se aos barrotes e olhou entre eles para ver onde estava. Aquele lugar era uma espécie de sepulcro sem luz, mas ela via melhor na escuridão que qualquer mortal a plena luz. Era um porão, possivelmente em outro tempo tivesse sido uma adega. A sensação de que era uma masmorra resultava ridícula; não havia masmorras no velho sul quando aquela casa se construiu. Barracões para os escravos, sim, e postes para açoitá-los, possivelmente. Ou possivelmente não. Não teriam tido que recorrer a um colar de descargas elétricas se lhes tivesse ocorrido açoitar a Vixen até lhe arrancar a pele.

Ou, possivelmente, fossem simplesmente muito vagos. Pensou um momento em Vixen, encerrada naquele lugar, Deus sabia quanto tempo, torturada por aqueles canalhas, e sentiu náuseas. Ela podia suportar quanto lhe fizessem. Mas Vixen... Ela era tão delicada, tão estranha e frágil... Sim, era muito estranha, mas isso não impedia que Topaz se sentisse enojada ao pensar em que aqueles animais lhe tinham feito mal.

O porão estava construído em blocos de pedra lavrados à mão. O chão era de terra aplanada. Além da cela, não se via grande coisa. Um banco em uma parede, alguns encanamentos nos lados e cruzando o teto: adições relativamente recentes. Uma tábua de lavar e um cubo penduravam de um prego; provavelmente levavam ali um século. Havia muitas teias de aranha. À esquerda, havia dois degraus de pedra que subiam até uma porta alta, além da qual sabia que havia mais escadas e o mundo exterior.

Tinha que haver outra porta em alguma parte, com escadas que subissem à parte principal da mansão, mas não a via. Os valentões não se foram por onde a tinham levado até ali. Estirou o pescoço para ver além da esquina, à esquerda da cela, por onde se foram, mas não serviu de nada. Nem sequer os vampiros podiam ver além das esquinas ou através das paredes. Que ela soubesse, ao menos.

Sacudiu a porta da cela, embora soubesse perfeitamente que não ia ceder. Não a teriam metido ali se acreditassem que podia escapar. E duvidava de que uma cela defeituosa tivesse retido Vixen por muito tempo. Aquela garota podia ser estranha, mas não era tola. De repente, lhe pareceu ardilosa, em um sentido cândido e ingênuo.

A fechadura parecia nova. Como se a tivessem trocado fazia pouco.

Suspirando, voltou-se para examinar o interior da cela, mas isso só serviu para que se enfurecesse ainda mais. Paredes de pedra, chão de cimento: provavelmente para que os prisioneiros não pudessem cavar um túnel com suas próprias mãos. Como se ela fosse fazer tal coisa, pensou, olhando as unhas. Usaria um de seus cabeçudos para desencaixar as dobradiças da porta. Melhor isso que danificar uma manicure de noventa dólares.

Havia uma cama de armar, uma prancha de madeira, na realidade, presa à parede e segura com correntes na cabeceira nos pés. Sobre ele havia uma manta pequena, e Topaz recordou que Vixen havia dito que Jack lhe tinha levado uma manta. Seria aquela?

Demônios.

— Sei que não é ao que está acostumada.

Voltou-se bruscamente, e odiou o modo em que lhe acelerou o coração ao ver aproximar-se o canalha do Jack. Ele se deteve junto à porta da cela, sem aproximar-se muito. Não confiava nela. Era preparado.

— É um sujo buraco.

— Sinto muito, Topaz, me acredite...

— Se o sentisse, os teria detido.

— Se tivesse tentado, teriam me matado sem mover uma pestana. Eram mais que eu, se por acaso não o notastes.

Ela entreabriu os olhos e o olhou com raiva.

— O que?

— Também eram mais que Seth.

— Que Seth?

— Seth, o pintinho recém saído da casca de ovo que entrou aqui e se encarregou de seis ou oito desses neandertais para levar a pequena Vixen.

— Ah — ele franziu os lábios. — Eu, né... isto...

— Não se preocupe. Sei que poderia ter feito o mesmo. Não estou pondo em dúvida sua virilidade, Jack. Só digo que é uma víbora que só pensa em si mesmo.

— Mas como?

— Deixaste que me metessem nesta cela porque fazer o contrário teria arruinado a posição que ocupa aqui. E, se te conheço, confia em tirar algum benefício, de uma maneira ou de outra, antes de ir. Corrija-me se me equivoquei.

— Eu não arriscaria sua vida por dinheiro.

— Por que não? Importo-te um cominho.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Certo, mas eu não gosto que façam mal às mulheres.

Ela soltou um bufo involuntário que falava por si só.

— Fisicamente. — esclareceu ele.

— Ah...

Jack voltou a encolher os ombros.

— Pense o que queira. Acredito que posso te tirar desta sem recorrer à violência.

— Vais me tirar de detrás destas barras de ferro usando um de seus truques de vigarista, Jack? Vamos, nem sequer você é tão bom.

Ele suspirou, baixou a cabeça, sacudiu-a e logo voltou a levantá-la e cravou os olhos nela.

— Por que vieste esta noite?

— Para recuperar meu dinheiro.

— Vamos, Topaz, que sentido tem mentir agora?

Ela apartou os olhos.

— Quero meu dinheiro, Jack.

— Está bem. Vou lhe devolver isso. Embora um quarto de milhão não vá te servir de nada nessa cela, não te parece?

— Meio milhão. — particularizou ela.

— Ah, bom, sim, mas tive que dar a metade ao Gregor, carinho. Não posso te devolver o que não tenho.

— O que? — ela levantou o olhar rapidamente, surpreendida. — Por que demônios deu a metade a esse maníaco?

Jack encolheu os ombros.

— Para afiançar minha posição aqui, para ganhar sua confiança, essa classe de coisas. Um assunto entre homens. Sou seu homem de confiança. Você não o entenderia.

— Que se fodam, Jack.

— Tudo ao seu devido tempo, neném. — ele encolheu os ombros. — Quer que te tire daqui ou não?

— Acha que pode?

— Alguém tem que fazê-lo, Gregor está furioso.

— Sei. Disse que acredita que alguém levou a... Briar?

— Sim, Briar. O pior inseto que já bebeu sangue. Seu amigo Reaper a levou esta noite. Nós a ouvimos pedir ajuda, mas foi tão breve que não pudemos localizá-la.

— Esse homem é um idiota.

— Não sabe quanto. Se eu fosse Gregor, deixaria que ficassem com Briar. Se quiser que te dê minha opinião, seria o pior mal que poderíamos lhes fazer.

Ela apertou os lábios, embora soubesse por sua expressão que só estava se pondo sarcástico.

— Tem idéia do que quer fazer esse tal Reaper com ela?

— Nem sequer imagino. — ela negou com a cabeça. — Pobre Vixen. Briar a mantém aterrorizada.

— É você a que deveria estar aterrorizada agora mesmo, Topaz. É você a que corre perigo — olhou para a porta que ela não podia ver. — Certamente, não te incomodará esta noite. Falta muito pouco para que amanheça, mas assim que o sol se pôr...

— Preciso me alimentar. — disse ela, cortando-o.

Jack piscou. Logo enrugou o cenho.

— Não tomaste nada esta noite?

— Não. Passei toda a noite esperando para te avisar... — mordeu o lábio inferior, mas era muito tarde. Escapou-se da língua.

— Me avisar? — ele levantou as sobrancelhas com ceticismo e esquadrinhou seus olhos, embora ela tentasse evitar seu olhar. — Então, Reaper está planejando algo contra nós, não é isso? E você não poderia suportar que o quer que seja ocorra estando eu aqui dentro, sendo um branco perfeito.

— Quero meu dinheiro. Se morrer, não o recuperarei.

— Nem se morrer você. E, entretanto, arriscou sua vida para me avisar. Reconhece-o.

— Está muito seguro de si.

— Não importa. De todos os modos, não acredito que seu amigo faça nada enquanto você estiver aqui — se aproximou da jaula . — Agora, não tente nada. Só tenho que gritar e uma dúzia de caipiras se lançará sobre ti. Entendido?

Colocou os braços entre os barrotes, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a atraiu para si. Ela ficou rígida e Jack a olhou aos olhos.

— Vem aqui, Topaz. Disse que tinha fome. Não posso te trazer sustento, porque Gregor vigia de perto as provisões. Terá que te conformar com meu sangue.

Os olhos de Topaz voaram para os seus, apesar de si mesmo, e sentiu que o desejo se elevava dentro dela e que ele notava, embora o negaria até a morte.

— Vem aqui — sussurrou ele, do mesmo modo que outras vezes, estando na cama, trocava de postura, movia-a, dava-lhe a volta e voltava a atraí-la para si.

Topaz se aproximou dos barrotes, atraída por ele como por um ímã.

— Toma! — disse. Rodeou com um braço seus ombros, apoiou a mão em sua nuca e levantou a outra, com a palma para fora, aproximando o pulso a seu queixo. — Aí há uma boa veia. Adiante, bebe.

A respiração de Topaz se agitou; seus olhos se fecharam.

— Prefiro passar fome.

— Mente muito mal. Nós dois sabemos que quer. E se deixasse de tentar ocultar seus desejos e prestasse atenção, Topaz, você se daria conta de que eu também quero.

Ela abriu os olhos.

— Passávamos bem juntos. Isso você não pode negar.

— Não era real. Utilizou-me.

— Sim. Mas mesmo assim esteve bem — ele levantou ainda mais o pulso e o aproximou de sua boca . — Tome como quer.

— Não posso — murmurou ela, fechando as mãos ao redor de seu antebraço. — As malditas barras estão no meio. — logo se inclinou e afundou as presas em sua carne. Saboreou-o, e tudo o que havia sentido voltou a cobrar vida dentro dela. Sorveu e tragou. Bebeu dele. E ardeu em desejos até tal ponto que todo seu ser pareceu sumir na neblina, vermelha e densa, da luxúria do sangue.

Ele retirou o pulso muito cedo, apartando sua cabeça brandamente, ou possivelmente com debilidade. Topaz entreabriu os olhos um pouco e compreendeu que brilhavam, cheios de desejo e de ânsia. Chocou-lhe ver que também no olhar dele havia um brilho de desejo.

— Tão prazeroso como sempre. — disse Jack com voz rouca, quase um grunhido. — Oxalá Gregor não levasse as malditas chaves. Se pudesse entrar aí agora mesmo...

— Não. — ela fechou os olhos e se apartou. Tentava dominar o fogo que ardia em cada célula de seu corpo. Deus, aquilo era muito. Estava tremendo.

Jack respirou fundo e exalou.

— Esta noite, quando Gregor vier te interrogar, tem que lhe dizer que veio por mim. Convença-o de que está apaixonada por mim, de que não me esqueceste, e de que veio para tentar me recuperar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos de par em par. A desfaçatez do Jack tinha conseguido o que não tinha conseguido sua vontade: apagar o fogo que ardia dentro dela.

— Nem o sonhe. — disse ela.

— Convença-o de que veio se unir a seu bando para estar perto de mim. Faz com que acredite, Topaz.

— Está louco se acha que vou fazer isso.

Ele suspirou profundamente. O resplendor de seus olhos ia se dissipando.

— Me diga, acha que Reaper trará Vixen e Briar em seguida?

— Não acredito que as traga.

— Pois a tortura, a sua tortura, Topaz, começará ao anoitecer, a não ser que convença Gregor de que está de seu lado. E terá que lhe dar algo para demonstrar sua sinceridade. Alguma informação que demonstre que é sincera. Entende?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não trairei aos outros.

— Não te estou pedindo que o faça. Invente algo, mas que seja algo que ele não possa verificar. Ou, melhor ainda, lhe diga algo que seja certo, algo que não prejudique a seus amigos.

Ela voltou a negar com a cabeça.

— Está pedindo que traia a mim mesma.

— Se não o fizer, será torturada e provavelmente morrerá. E eu não poderei fazer nada para te salvar, Topaz.

— Quer dizer que não está disposto a fazer nada para me salvar?

Ele se afastou da cela.

— Dorme, Topaz. Quando despertar, aceita meu conselho e faz exatamente o que te disse. Mas só se quiser viver.

Logo se foi.

Topaz se deixou cair no colchão de palha, furiosa consigo mesma por desejá-lo tanto, por haver se arriscado tanto para lhe avisar, para salvá-lo, quando estava claro que ele não estava disposto a arriscar um só cabelo de sua cabeça por ela.

Desde quando era tão patética?

 **Capítulo 15**

O sol se pôs e, ao levantar-se, Vixen teve que sufocar uma sensação de temor e um impulso de fugir que nunca antes tinha experimentado com tanta intensidade. Reaper tinha levado Briar para a casa em que tinha começado a sentir-se segura, mais segura do que nunca tinha se sentido entre estranhos, fossem mortais ou vampiros. Mais segura do que havia se sentido desde que se converteu no que era agora. Seth era em boa parte o responsável por isso. Vixen o desejava, desfrutava de seu contato, sentia-se ávida, excitada e entretanto, tranqüila quando ele estava perto. Mas havia algo mais além de Seth e que o estranho efeito que surtia sobre ela. Estavam os outros. Tinha começado a ter afeto por todos, inclusive a confiar neles. Tinha começado a pensar naquele lugar como em um porto ao abrigo dos perigos, mas não era o lugar, em realidade. Eram eles, as pessoas, Reaper, Seth, Topaz e Roxy: eles eram quem lhe davam proteção.

Aquele refúgio, entretanto, tinha ficado arruinado, e isso parecia uma violação.

Ocorreu-lhe que, na realidade, não conhecia aqueles vampiros nos quais tinha estado a ponto de confiar.

Sobretudo, a Reaper. Nunca teria imaginado que pudesse levar a Briar ali. E, naturalmente, ele podia estar a ponto de decidir entregá-la ao Gregor outra vez, devolver a ambas a seu cativeiro.

Devia fugir. Seu instinto o dizia.

E, entretanto, não podia, porque Topaz poderia pagar com sua vida se o fizesse.

Assim se levantou, tomou banho devagar, vestiu-se e arrumou o cabelo para dar, aos outros, tempo de sobra para discutir seu futuro sem ela. Logo se reuniu com eles bem a tempo de ouvir o que Seth dizia.

— Temos que sabê-lo com toda segurança.

— Gregor não me parece dos que fazem ameaçam em vão. — disse Reaper.

— Então, por que não sentimos a Topaz? — perguntou Seth. — Se estivesse sofrendo, se estivesse ferida, sentiríamos.

Reaper passou uma mão pelo cabelo e seguiu passeando pela habitação.

Vixen ficou em seu caminho e disse:

— Não podem deduzir nada pelo fato de que não a sintam. Acredito que não se pode perceber nada do que ocorre no interior dessa casa.

Reaper entreabriu os olhos e a olhou fixamente.

— Tive essa sensação quando estive ali, mas não acreditava que tal coisa fosse possível. Como Gregor consegue?

— Não sei. Nem sequer estou completamente segura de que seja certo. Mas eu só sentia ao Seth quando estava fora. Nunca quando estava entre esses muros. E, entretanto, quando estava fora o sentia constantemente, com cada fibra de meu ser.

Seth a olhou aos olhos e lhe disse sem pronunciar palavra que ele sentia aquele mesmo vínculo poderoso com ela.

Vixen lhe sustentou o olhar um momento; logo voltou a olhar a Reaper.

— Eu posso averiguar o que está se passando a Topaz.

Reaper a olhou aos olhos inquisitivamente.

— Não pode te arriscar a voltar ali.

— Não se inteirarão. Nem sequer me verão.

— Não poderá entrar, Vixen.

— Sim, poderei.

Reaper a observou com o cenho franzido. Seth se aproximou dela e escrutinou seu rosto.

— Como? — perguntou.

Ela tragou saliva e franziu os lábios.

— Isso não posso lhes dizer, ou, melhor dizendo, não quero lhes dizer. Agora não. Talvez nunca. É meu segredo. Mas posso fazê-lo.

— Sim. — disse Roxy — , pode mesmo — sorriu a Vixen. — Não se preocupe, pequena. Não me corresponde contar esse segredo, e levarei isso para a tumba se for o que queira.

Vixen acreditou.

— Me deixem ir. — disse, voltando a olhar a Reaper. — Posso estar de volta em uma hora. Direi tudo o que lhe esteja passando.

Reaper olhou ao Seth como se esperasse sua aprovação. Seth sacudiu a cabeça e começou a dizer que de maneira nenhuma; Vixen sentiu saltar as palavras a seus lábios antes que ele falasse, e se apressou a dizer:

— Não sei por que lhes pergunto. Não é sua decisão. Vou. Voltarei dentro de duas horas, no máximo. Espero que não façam nada até então.

Voltou-se e pôs-se a correr para a porta. Seth correu atrás dela, agarrou-a pelo braço e a fez girar.

— Vixen, por favor, não vá. Se voltar a te apanhar...

— Não me apanharão.

— Mas se lhe apanham...

— Se me apanharem, você irá por mim — o olhou aos olhos, querendo ver neles uma confirmação de que o que acabava de dizer era certo. Ignorava por que a queria. Não era só para sentir-se segura. De fato, sua própria segurança tinha muito pouco a ver com o desejo desconhecido que alagava seu ser. — Verdade?

— É claro que sim.

Ela piscou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, pronunciadas com veemência, com convicção, sem um só indício de que pudessem ser falsas. Acreditava-as. Acreditava que Seth era sincero, e que sentia aquelas palavras com o mesmo ardor com que as tinha pronunciado. Mas por que?

— Mas, se deixar que vá contigo, me assegurarei de que não seja necessário.

— Não pode vir comigo.

— Vix...

Ela se levantou e o beijou. Disse-lhe que era só para fazê-lo calar, mas assim que os braços do Seth se fecharam a seu redor compreendeu que havia outros motivos. Ele a beijou como nunca antes a tinha beijado, quase com desespero, e Vixen se aferrou a ele e lhe devolveu o beijo com toda sua alma. Perguntava-se por que nunca antes tinha compreendido o que tinham de atrativos os beijos. Sempre lhe tinham parecido uma perda de tempo. Agora lhe pareciam o paraíso.

Por fim, se separou dele, deu meia volta e correu para a porta.

Não parou de correr até que esteve quase na mansão, escondida entre as árvores, perto de seus limites, e sondou seus sentidos para averiguar se a tinham seguido.

Parecia que não. Assim, procurou um lugar tranqüilo e ali concentrou sua energia, relaxou seu corpo e começou a transformar-se.

Gregor apareceu pouco depois de que Topaz despertasse em sua cela. A Topaz não tinha causado grande impressão de momento. Para ser o líder de um bando de vampiros renegados, não parecia grande coisa. Era forte, sim, mas muito rechonchudo, e seu cabelo vermelho e talhado quase ao zero mostrava sinais de ter começado a escassear no momento de sua transformação. Tinha as bochechas manchadas, os olhos azuis muito claros e as sobrancelhas tão loiras que eram quase invisíveis. Parecia um estúpido.

E entretanto Topaz sabia que era perigoso.

Tinha dado muitas voltas à sugestão do Jack e, por mais que o tivesse tentado, não tinha dado com uma idéia melhor.

— Já era hora — disse, quando ele usou a chave para abrir sua cela. — Se tivesse esperado um pouco mais, possivelmente tivesse sido muito tarde.

— Muito tarde para que?

Ela franziu os lábios.

— Não, deixe para lá, trataste-me como a uma merda. Que se fodam Você e a todo seu bando. Mudei de idéia.

Gregor encolheu os ombros.

— Não me venha com jogos... Topaz, não é isso?

Ela o olhou com aborrecimento.

— Quem diz que estou jogando? Acha que vim aqui para jogar? Acha que ia arriscar minha vida para jogar contigo?

— Não sei. Mas sei que estou a ponto de averiguá-lo — abriu a porta de par em par e lhe indicou que saísse.

Ela saiu, mas devagar, receosamente.

— Vim aqui com uma oferta para ti, idiota. Com um presente, mas você não conhece a diferença entre um amigo e um inimigo.

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas rubíssimas, mas seguiu caminhando, agarrando-a pelo braço e a puxando. Dobraram uma esquina e entraram em um cômodo maior. Ao outro extremo dele, Topaz viu as escadas que levavam a casa, as que não podia ver desde sua cela.

Viu também que havia uma cadeira no meio da sala. E, a ambos os lados dela, um daqueles caipiras infernais. No chão, havia um cubo cheio de brasas acesas, com um atiçador de ferro metido dentro.

— Os amigos não tentam fugir quando lhe vêem.

— Fugi porque me perseguia um meio vampiro enorme, ou o que seja. O que são essas coisas, por certo? — ele não respondeu; seguiu olhando-a. Topaz suspirou e continuou. — Vim aqui te buscando, Gregor. Como ia saber que trabalhavam para ti?

Ele a empurrou para a cadeira. Topaz se sentou e tentou não tremer de medo e ater-se ao seu plano. Tinha estado refletindo toda a noite, mas ao final se deu conta de que não tinha mais remédio que fazer o que tinha sugerido Jack.

Onde demônios estava Jack, de todos os modos? Podia fazer um ato de aparição, ao menos.

— E para que me buscava? — perguntou Gregor enquanto fazia um gesto com a cabeça a seus valentões.

Um deles se colocou atrás de Topaz, agarrou-a pelas mãos, as jogou para trás e começou a atar-lhe.

Ela podia romper aquela corda. O que se propunham? Logo olhou os carvões quentes e o compreendeu. A dor a deixaria tão fraca que, passados uns minutos, provavelmente não poderia soltar-se. E se o tentava antes, eram mais que ela, de modo que...

— Bom, isso é mentira, em realidade — lhe disse. — Não te estava procurando a ti, estava procurando o Jack.

— Volto a lhe perguntar isso. Por que?

Ela baixou os olhos.

— Para lhe advertir. Sobre o Reaper.

— E por que foste fazer isso?

— Isso é pessoal — respondeu ela . — Basta dizer que não quero vê-lo sofrer. E se ficar contigo, sofrerá.

— Por culpa do Reaper?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Um dos valentões lhe estava atando um tornozelo ao pé da cadeira. Logo passou ao outro.

— Reaper vai fazer todo o possível para te matar e a todo seu bando — disse.

— Até agora, Topaz, não me disse nada que já não soubesse.

Gregor se aproximou lentamente ao cubo de brasas e agarrou a asa do atiçador.

— Me toque com essa coisa e te juro que não te direi nada que possa te ajudar. Juro-lhe isso Por Deus, uma só queimadura...

— Isso depende de ti, não acha? — ele tirou o atiçador das brasas. Sua ponta refulgia, vermelha como uma cereja. — Quando planeja atacar?

— Supunha-se que ia ser esta noite — disse ela. — Mas não o fará se souber que estou aqui. Pelo menos, isso acredito.

Ele seguia aproximando-se, sem apartar o olhar da ponta do atiçador.

— E como pensa atacar?

Ela piscou rapidamente, tentou apartar o olhar do atiçador, mas não pôde.

— Eu... não sei.

Gregor baixou a cabeça como se estivesse triste, sacudiu-a lentamente e aproximou o atiçador a sua cara, cada vez mais, até que Topaz sentiu o calor abrasar sua pele, a um par de centímetros de distância.

— Está bem — disse rapidamente. O avanço do atiçador se deteve, mas seguia estando muito perto. — Não o tinha decidido ainda, mas se inclinava por queimar a casa enquanto descansavam.

— E como ia fazer isso? Ele também tem que dormir de dia.

Topaz não pensava mencionar a Roxy. Era a mais vulnerável de todo o grupo.

— Falou de usar uma espécie de temporizador.

Gregor assentiu lentamente e apartou o atiçador, mas só um pouco.

— Por que queria advertir ao Jack?

— Eu... não... não posso...

— Por que? — ele voltou a aproximar o atiçador. — Te roubou, traiu-te.

— Sei, mas... — baixou a cabeça e olhou seu regaço. — Ainda o quero — murmurou.

— Não está mau, como confissão.

— Esse atiçador tampouco está nada mal — replicou ela.

— Uma coisa mais, só uma, e logo já veremos. E esta, pequena minha, dir-me-á tudo o que preciso saber sobre seus motivos. Onde se escondem Reaper e seus outros amigos?

Topaz não podia traí-los assim. Não, quando isso podia lhes custar a vida. Se aquele homem sabia onde estavam, os aniquilaria. Os destruiria. Por irritantes que fossem, e por mais que odiasse admiti-lo, preocupava-se com eles. Por todos eles.

— Sujeitem — ordenou Gregor.

E antes que ela pudesse reagir, umas mãos enormes e carnudas agarraram sua cabeça e a apertaram, esmagando suas orelhas, até lhe fazer mal. Teve que levantar a cara e o atiçador tocou sua bochecha.

Gritou de dor, apesar de que o ferro ao vermelho vivo só roçou sua pele. Poderia ter estalado em chamas, mas não foi assim. Sentiu que sua carne se queimava, cheirou-o, ouviu o chiado como de serpente quando o metal resplandecente cruzou sua bochecha, roçando-a, pelo espaço de um instante. Não importava. Nada doía como uma queimadura, e ninguém sentia a dor mais agudamente que um vampiro.

Seu grito agônico se extinguiu quando o parasita a soltou, e sua cabeça caiu para diante.

— Onde estão? — repetiu Gregor.

— Em nenhuma parte — respondeu ela com um gemido de dor. Deus, como doía. — Por favor, por favor, me ponha algo frio na cara.

— Onde estão?

— Já lhe disse isso, em nenhuma parte. Quando anoitecia procurávamos refúgio em qualquer parte. Às vezes no bosque, às vezes em um celeiro abandonado — apertou os dentes enquanto quebras de onda de dor se estralavam contra suas terminações nervosas, fazendo-a estremecer-se.

— Outra vez — ordenou Gregor. O vampiro que havia atrás dela voltou a agarrar sua cabeça e Gregor levantou o atiçador. Mas de repente a porta do alto das escadas se abriu, e Jack saltou ao chão e golpeou ao Gregor com os punhos. Gregor se cambaleou e esteve a ponto de cair de lado, mas conseguiu refazer-se. Justo nesse instante, um pequeno míssil feito de cabelo acobreado, com a ponta branca, voou como saído de um nada. Quando pôde concentrar-se, Topaz se deu conta de que era um animal, uma raposa, e de que tinha fechado suas pequenas mandíbulas ao redor do pulso do Gregor. O atiçador caiu ao chão com estrépito e Gregor caiu de joelhos, uivando de dor.

Topaz olhou ao Jack. Não podia apartar os olhos dele. Seu alívio, sua alegria porque tivesse aparecido era tal que sufocava a dor.

Ele, entretanto, não a olhava; tinha o olhar fixo na raposa, e Topaz se deu conta de que lhe estava falando mentalmente. Notou-o pela intensidade de seu olhar. Mas bloqueava sua mente para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-lo. Ela lançou um olhar à raposa, que parecia escutar atentamente, porque o olhava com fixidez, com as orelhas jogadas para diante. Logo deu meia volta, agitou a cauda e saiu da habitação como uma centelha. Topaz vislumbrou uma greta na parede de pedra através da qual o animal desapareceu.

E antes que pudesse começar a entender o que tinha acontecido, Gregor ficou em pé e os dois valentões agarraram ao Jack pelos braços.

Ele não resistiu; limitou-se a sorrir e a sacudir a cabeça.

— Podem me soltar, ou posso lhes destroçar. Vocês escolhem — logo olhou ao Gregor, que estava sacudindo o pó das calças e franzia o cenho. — Já anda escasso de caipiras, Gregor. Seriamente quer perder dois mais?

— Posso fazer outros — respondeu Gregor, mas fez um gesto com a cabeça a seus valentões. Eles soltaram ao Jack, que endireitou as mangas da camisa.

— Se importa de explicar antes que lhe mate? — perguntou Gregor.

— O que terei que explicar? — Gregor resmungou, mas não disse nada. — Ela vem nos avisar e você lhe agradece torturando-a?

— Nunca disse que era um bom menino — disse Gregor.

— Não, mas sim ao menos leal. Fui sua mão direita. Assim é como me recompensa? Marcando a minha mulher?

— Sua mulher?

— Minha mulher. Arriscou tudo para me advertir. Isso me diz que é de confiança e, se fosse menos néscio, você também saberia.

— A única coisa que tem que fazer é me dizer onde se escondem Reaper e seu bando. Se de verdade estiver de nosso lado, nos dirá isso. Se não, é uma inimiga e será tratada como tal.

Jack olhou a Topaz. Ela viu que seus olhos se detinham na marca de sua bochecha, notou que se estremecia e que o ocultava rapidamente: logo seus olhos se encontraram, e Jack falou só para ela. «Diga-lhe».

«Jamais!».

«Vixen lhes avisará. Vai de caminho para ali, prometo-lhe isso. Partirão antes que lhes encontrem».

«Vixen?».

Topaz piscou, olhando-o, e logo apartou rapidamente os olhos porque Gregor os estava observando e possivelmente se deu conta de que estavam falando.

— Me está esgotando a paciência. Jack, se não suportar olhar, terá que ir.

— Diga-lhe Topaz. Pelo amor de Deus, diga-lhe.

Ela baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos, perguntou-se quando diabos tinha podido Jack falar com Vixen, o que tinha passado com aquele gambá e...

E então se deteve e seus olhos se aumentaram. A raposa. Vixen. Que demônios...?

— Me traga uma machado — ordenou Gregor.

Topaz levantou a cabeça bruscamente.

«Juro-te que lhes avisará», sussurrou-lhe Jack mentalmente.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar. Logo olhou ao Gregor.

— Há uma mansão de antes da guerra em uma antiga plantação chamada Mariposa, a uns dez quilômetros ao leste daqui.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Conheço-a. — logo sorriu . — Ah, já sei o que está pensando, pequena. Acha que poderá lhes avisar mentalmente daqui assim que te deixe sozinha. Mas não pode. Tomamos precauções. Este lugar é uma zona morta. Os pensamentos não atravessam estas paredes.

— Como... como é possível?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar que parecia dizer que era uma idiota se pensava que ia dizer e logo assinalou com a cabeça aos parasitas.

— Voltem a levá-la para a cela.

— Gregor — disse Jack — , já é suficiente. Eu te disse que é minha. Vai subir comigo. Ou posso ir e levá-la comigo. Você escolhe.

— Ainda não sabemos se podemos confiar nela.

— Eu respondo por ela. — respondeu Jack . — Eu a manterei na raia. Vigiá-la-ei.

Gregor entreabriu os olhos.

— É nossa única chance para recuperar a Vixen e a Briar.

— Dentro de quarenta e oito horas, Reaper te estará suplicando que fique com Briar. E Vixen não é uma grande perda.

— Tolices. Você mesmo viu o que acaba de fazer. Com suas habilidades, poderia nos ser muito útil.

— Poderia, mas não o fará. Odeia-te, Gregor, e preferiria morrer em cativeiro antes de te ajudar. Aceita meu conselho. Se conforme com Briar. Deixa partir à metamórfica.

«Metamórfica», pensou Topaz. «Santo Deus».

Gregor guardou silêncio um momento; logo suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Desatem. Leve-na onde queira, mas não saia da casa com ela e não a perca de vista. Está sob sua responsabilidade, Jack. Se a perder, morrerá. Depois dela.

— Seu afeto por mim me aflige — disse Jack . — Eu te juro que vou chorar se segue te pondo tão sentimental.

— Não pense sequer em me trair, Jack. Eu não sou uma de suas vítimas. A mim você não pode extorquir.

— Nem sequer me ocorreria tentá-lo. — replicou Jack.

Logo se ajoelhou diante de Topaz, dando as costas a Gregor. Inclinou-se para lhe desatar o tornozelo e passou as mãos por sua panturrilha, e embora ela soubesse que provavelmente estava fingindo, estremeceu-se por inteiro.

— Senti falta de você — lhe disse ele. — Odeio reconhecê-lo, mas é certo.

— Eu... também a ti — sussurrou ela.

Doía-lhe dizê-lo, porque era verdade. E sabia que no caso do Jack não era mais que uma frase dita por um ator. Jack era o melhor ator que já tinha visto.

Tinha que se recordar. Ele estava representando um papel. Talvez não para ela, esta vez, mas ela formava parte do espetáculo. Não, esta vez o extorquido era Gregor, embora ela não soubesse exatamente por que, o que pretendia ganhar Jack com isso. Tinha que haver algo. Jack nunca fazia nada, a não ser que tirasse disso algum proveito.

Gregor se foi, subiu as escadas feito uma fúria para a parte principal da casa. Os parasitas também desapareceram e, assim que se perderam de vista, aqueles dedos que acariciavam meigamente sua pele se voltaram rápidos e eficazes. Jack desatou em um instante a outra perna e logo ficou atrás dela para lhe soltar as mãos.

— Dói-te muito?

— Muitíssimo — respondeu ela, e não se referia unicamente à dor física da queimadura de sua cara. Era a dor de ter tido que ficar ali sentada e suportar seu fingimento enquanto o odiava, enquanto desejava que aquilo fosse real, enquanto o amava e desejava sua morte.

Suas mãos ficaram livres. Jack ficou diante dela, levantou-a nos braços e começou a subir as escadas.

— Não tem que...

— Não é nada.

— Não há ninguém te olhando, Jack — lhe recordou ela.

— Disso nunca se pode estar seguro. Além disso, acima haverá testemunhas. Sempre os há.

Ela se relaxou em seus braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Estava tão fraca que não podia mostrar-se orgulhosa.

— O que fará Gregor agora?

Jack olhou sua cara e seus olhos pareceram ficar fixos nela um instante enquanto subia as escadas do porão.

— Suponho que irá jogar uma olhada ao esconderijo de seus amigos, para ver se lhe disse a verdade. Mas não se preocupe, já se terão ido. Vixen lhes estará avisando agora mesmo, provavelmente.

— Essa era Vixen? Esse gambá? — perguntou Topaz. — Meu Deus, Jack, como pode ser?

— É uma história fantástica. Contar-lhe-ei isso na cama, de acordo?

Ela lhe lançou outro olhar, e o manteve fixo em seus olhos enquanto ele a levava através da mansão. Certamente, deveria haver-se fixado na disposição da casa, em onde estavam as saídas, nas pessoas com as quais se cruzavam. Mas sua observação se limitava ao que havia por cima da cabeça do Jack: ao teto, às aranhas de cristal reluzente, aos abajures das paredes, que pareciam candeeiros antigos de gás. Mas que eram na realidade elétricos...

Notou que os passos de Jack pareciam amortecidos em algumas partes e supôs que o chão estava acarpetado. Ouviu o sapateio de seus sapatos em outras habitações e deduziu que ali havia mármore, cerâmica ou granito.

Mas, sobretudo, fixou-se em seus olhos. Em seu cabelo. Em sua cara, tão amada para ela. E recordou vivamente como o tinha amado enquanto jazia sobre ela, ou debaixo, quando ela ficava em cima para fazer o amor, uma e outra vez.

E esperava com toda sua alma que o pedido de levá-la à cama não fosse só uma brincadeira. Porque o desejava. Sempre o tinha desejado.

 **Capítulo 16**

Vixen retornou correndo ao lugar afastado que tinha escolhido antes e ali recuperou sua forma normal. Estava exausta, mas algo menos do que poderia havê-lo estado, graças aos sorvos que tinha bebido do sangue de Gregor.

Era sangue perverso, mas o bastante capitalista para ajudá-la no esforço da metamorfose. Aquele processo sempre a tinha esgotado, particularmente desde que era um vampiro. Mas essa noite foi menos extenuante. E possivelmente, pensou, se devia em parte ao sangue de Gregor. Em parte era também por suas emoções, muito humanas. Estava zangada, furiosa com Gregor, por fazer mal a Topaz. Sentia medo por Topaz. Desejava desesperadamente retornar à mansão para advertir ao Seth e a todos os outros de que Topaz teria revelado seu paradeiro. Talvez já o tivesse feito. Possivelmente, Gregor e seu bando de vampiros malvados já estivessem a caminho para ali. Possivelmente, ela chegasse muito tarde.

Impulsionada por todas essas coisas, trocou de forma muito mais rapidamente que de costume, colocou a roupa a toda pressa e sem perder um instante cruzou o bosque em direção à mansão, rezando para chegar a tempo e temendo o que podia encontrar se não fosse assim.

A imagem de Seth morto ou agonizante, de seus olhos sem vida olhando-a, atormentava-a e a impulsionava a ir mais rápido através da escuridão. Até que por fim chegou à casa da plantação e sentiu que, além de suas portas, detrás de suas paredes, tudo ia bem. O alívio se apoderou dela, deixando-a quase inerte. Era uma sensação de tal magnitude que teve que deter-se na avenida de cascalho, baixar a cabeça e apoiá-la nas mãos.

Logo, umas mãos se fecharam sobre seus ombros brandamente.

— O que passou? Está bem? Levantou a cabeça e viu os olhos preocupados do Seth, esquadrinhando os seus. Sentia emanar dele um medo autêntico. Medo por ela.

— Tornaram a te fazer mal, Vixen? Juro Por Deus que se lhe tiverem feito algo...

— Não. Não, ninguém me tem feito mal — mas ela sim tinha feito mal. Com um sorriso secreto recordou como tinha fincado os dentes no braço de Gregor, e confiou em ter chegado ao osso. Logo recordou a urgência com que tinha abandonado aquele lugar. — Temos que ir daqui.

— O que? O que se passou?

Ela olhou além dele, procurando aos outros, mas não viu ninguém. Só Seth a tinha esperado ao final da avenida. Preocupado. Por alguma razão, aquela idéia a reconfortou.

— Vamos para dentro. Temos que dizer aos outros;

Ele assentiu e a acompanhou pelo caminho de cascalho até as altas portas de madeira. Enquanto caminhavam, deu-lhe a mão, entrelaçou seus dedos e os apertou com força. Ela olhou suas mãos unidas e sentiu que simbolizavam algo que ia muito mais à frente do contato físico. Aquele era um gesto possessivo, mas também íntimo, amoroso e protetor.

Resolveu que gostava.

Entraram na casa e os outros foram ter com eles antes que cruzassem sequer o vestíbulo. Roxy começou a perguntar se Topaz estava bem. Reaper queria saber o que tinha visto e quando. Briar gritava da habitação de cima, mas Vixen não prestava atenção ao que diziam. Levantou as mãos para pedir silêncio e logo falou em voz baixa enquanto defendia seus pensamentos.

— Primeiro, não terá que lhe dizer nada disto a essa... — disse com um olhar para o teto, que indicava que se referia à selvagem do primeiro andar.

— Claro que não — disse Seth, e lançou um olhar aos outros dois. Ambos assentiram.

Vixen também assentiu; logo tragou saliva e tentou decidir por onde começava.

— Temos que ir embora daqui.

Reaper levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Topaz lhes há dito onde estamos?

— Não o havia dito quando fui embora, mas imagino que já o haverá dito.

Ele pareceu aborrecido.

— Não posso acreditar que...

— Gregor lhe estava aproximando um atiçador vermelho vivo à cara, Reaper. Queimou-a.

Roxy voltou a cabeça e levou uma mão à boca. Seth resmungou uma maldição e apertou os punhos. Reaper levantou o olhar lentamente e a Vixen pareceu que tinha um olhar assassino.

— Então Jack atacou a Gregor, atirou-o ao chão e separou de uma tapa o atiçador.

— Jack Heart? A mão direita do Gregor?

— Nunca acreditei que Jack fosse homem de ninguém, exceto de si mesmo. Tentou convencer a Gregor de que Topaz tinha ido reunir-se com eles e a lhes dar informação, e de que não era necessário torturá-la. Mas Gregor insistiu em que ela tinha que demonstrá-lo, lhes dizendo onde nos escondemos.

— E ela o fez? — perguntou Seth.

— Não, e foi então quando a queimou.

Reaper praguejou em voz baixa.

— Jack me falou mentalmente. Disse-me que voltasse aqui e lhes avisasse, que Topaz tinha que nos trair ou enfrentar uma morte lenta e cruel, e de que ia convencê-la de que cooperasse para seu próprio bem.

Reaper assentiu lentamente e Vixen não pôde ler seus pensamentos. Estava-os bloqueando.

— Temos que ir — insistiu ela. — Gregor não perderá tempo nos dando chance de escapar. Vem para cá, Reaper.

— Está bem. Recolham o que vamos necessitar e tudo o que possa lhes dar informação que não queiramos que tenham. Roxy, saca a caminhonete. Seth irá contigo. Vixen, você virá comigo no Mustang.

Seth fez ameaça de protestar, mas Reaper lhe lançou um olhar carregado de significado. Vixen não entendeu, e se estremeceu um pouco ao pensar que teria que ir com o Reaper. Ele era um homem poderoso, escuro e atormentado, e ela havia sentido desde o começo que ele era também perigoso.

Recolheram rapidamente seus pertences e saíram à garagem a toda pressa. Reaper voltou a injetar o calmante em Briar, embora resistisse a fazê-lo, atou-a e a levou a garagem. Aproximou-se do Mustang, onde Vixen estava esperando.

— Pode me abrir a porta? — perguntou Reaper. Ela cruzou os braços e negou com a cabeça. Reaper enrugou o cenho.

— Se insistir em que vá contigo, não me oponho — lhe disse ela. — Mas não vou no mesmo veículo em que ela vai, drogada ou não.

Ele olhou à mulher que levava nos braços; logo suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. Voltou-se e levou Briar à caminhonete. Seth lhes abriu a porta e Reaper deixou uma Briar, inconsciente, no assento traseiro.

Vixen foi abrir a porta do co-piloto do Mustang, mas, antes que a abrisse, Seth se aproximou dela e lhe pôs as mãos sobre os ombros.

— Reaper só quer falar contigo a sós, Vixen. Não tem por que ter medo.

— Então, por que o tenho? — perguntou ela em um sussurro.

— Muita gente tem medo de coisas das quais não deveria ter.

Ela negou com a cabeça lentamente.

— Eu não. Eu não sou das que sentem medo sem motivo, Seth. Meu medo é instintivo, um mecanismo de defesa. E nunca me falhou.

— Olhe, assim que acabem de falar do que ele queira discutir contigo, lhe diga que quer ir comigo. Peça-lhe que pare, para que coloquemos Briar com ele, de acordo?

Ela assentiu com um gesto.

— De acordo.

— Está segura?

Vixen inclinou a cabeça.

— Por que me protege tanto, Seth?

Ele sorriu um pouco, mas seu sorriso se esfumou quando viu por sua expressão que ela falava a sério.

— Porque me preocupo muito contigo, Vixen.

— Se preocupa por mim? — repetiu ela, lhe dando voltas ao significado daquelas palavras. — Mas também se preocupa pelos outros, não?

— Claro que sim. Mas contigo é... é diferente.

— No que? — ela escrutinou seus olhos. Queria seriamente saber a resposta.

Seth pareceu esforçar-se por encontrar as palavras, mas antes que as achasse, Reaper tocou no ombro de Vixen.

— É hora de ir. Não se preocupe, em seguida poderá ir com o Seth. Só quero falar contigo em particular, de acordo?

Ela se voltou, assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu que seu instinto apontava para o risco, não para um perigo iminente.

Seth tocou seu queixo, fez-lhe voltar a cara outra vez, inclinou-se e a beijou nos lábios um instante.

— Vemo-nos logo — disse.

— Sim. Logo.

Então a deixou e se meteu na caminhonete, enquanto Reaper abria a porta do co-piloto do Mustang. Vixen subiu. Reaper deu a volta e se sentou atrás do volante. Um momento depois, o motor cobrou vida rugindo e se afastaram da plantação.

— Queimem tudo.

Imediatamente, uma dúzia de parasitas se lançaram para diante com suas ferramentas nas mãos: latas de gasolina, fósforos e acendedores, trapos empapados em combustível e muito pouco cérebro para dar-se conta de que poderiam pôr-se a arder tão facilmente como a casa da plantação. Ou possivelmente se davam conta e tinham tão pouco cérebro que não lhes importava.

Jack os observava sem dizer nada, embora era uma lástima queimar uma casa tão valiosa. Não havia razão alguma para fazê-lo, além da ira do Gregor. Dentro não havia nem um só membro do bando de Reaper.

Claro que imaginava que de todos os modos, os parasitas teriam destroçado o interior da casa ao registrá-la. Gregor não tinha sentido aos seus inimigos dentro, mas sabia já quão hábil era Reaper escondendo sua essência.

Jack nunca tinha visto ao Gregor tão furioso como quando os parasitas retornaram a lhe informar de que a casa estava vazia. Tinha sido abandonada.

— Como acha que souberam? — Gregor se voltou para o Jack ao fazer a pergunta. Mas seu olhar fazia que, mais que uma pergunta, parecesse uma acusação.

Jack deu de ombros e o olhou fixamente aos olhos ao responder:

— Você sabe a resposta tão bem como eu. Viu a perua... muito de perto, se não me recordo mal.

— Sim, mas cheguei à conclusão de que era só uma raposa. Não era Vixen.

Jack ficou calado um segundo. Seriamente era o chefe tão obtuso?

— Como outra raposa poderia estar rondando por ali e te atacar quando tentava torturar a um dos resgatadores de Vixen? Acha que foi uma casualidade?

— Não senti sua essência. Não havia nem rastro de presença vampírica, ou o haveria sentido.

— Talvez estivesse bloqueando-a — respondeu Jack.

— Nem sequer sabia que não podia sair à luz do sol até que você o disse, Jack. Nós a transformamos, mas não lhe ensinamos nada.

— Talvez o tenha ensinado Reaper.

— Lançou-se sobre mim. É impossível que tenha aprendido a ocultar-se tão bem em tão pouco tempo.

Jack encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez, quando é uma raposa, não seja exatamente um vampiro.

— Não seja estúpido.

Jack não acreditava que o estúpido fosse ele, mas não sabia se diria isso ao Gregor que parecia ter vontades de matar a alguém, e Jack precisava congraçar-se com ele até que soubesse de que lado soprava o vento. Não devia nenhuma lealdade em particular a Gregor. Sua única lealdade era para consigo mesmo. Podia representar qualquer papel em qualquer situação, convencer a quem quer que seja do que quisesse. Seu propósito era estar sempre do lado do vencedor, o lado mais vantajoso para ele... e o que com mais probabilidade, supunha, asseguraria sua sobrevivência.

Mas ainda não tinha decidido qual era esse lado.

— Não era Vixen — repetiu Gregor . — Embora suponha que pôde mandar a algum animal.

Jack piscou, mas calou o que pensava. Que Gregor acreditasse impossível que Vixen pudesse ocultar sua essência quando tomava a forma de uma raposa, e inteiramente lógico pensar que podia dar ordens a animais selvagens... Maldição, aquele homem não sabia o que dizia.

Ou talvez estivesse sondando-o. Procurando uma razão para culpar daquilo ao Jack, ou, pior ainda, a Topaz.

Não, isso não seria pior, seria melhor. Algo melhor. Porque ele só se preocupava com ele mesmo. Que estranho que o tivesse esquecido por um momento.

As chamas iluminavam já a noite. A cada poucos metros, da base da mansão, o fogo cobrava vida. E havia mais chama no alto da ampla escadaria, perto da porta principal. Os parasitas que tinham acendido o fogo estavam já voltando para eles; os que tinham entrado na casa, em troca, demoravam mais. Jack supôs que aos idiotas de fora não lhes tinha ocorrido deixar sair aos de dentro antes de colocar fogo nas paredes exteriores.

Gregor seguia observando-o; esperava alguma resposta. Jack decidiu não dar voltas ao assunto, mas tampouco admitir de pronto a acusação.

— Eu certamente não fui. Nem tampouco Topaz, isso lhe garanto.

— Como está tão seguro?

— Vamos, Gregor, necessita detalhes? Estive com ela. Compartilhei sangue com ela. Já sabe o que isso quer dizer para a conexão psíquica entre vampiros.

— Por não falar do vínculo.

Jack encolheu os ombros como se aquilo tivesse pouca importância.

— Posso ler o pensamento dela. Inclusive quando o bloqueia. Se Topaz tivesse tentado avisar a Reaper e os outros, eu o teria sabido.

— Pode ser — disse Gregor . — Mas me haveria dito isso?

Jack jogou ligeiramente a cabeça para trás.

— Ah, já entendo. Suponho que, em sua situação, eu me perguntaria o mesmo. Assim não te jurarei lealdade nem te suplicarei que confie em mim te apoiando em nossa antiga camaradagem. Se duvidas de mim, nada disso te convenceria, de todos os modos.

— Certo.

— Mas não esqueçamos as precauções que você mesmo tomou, Gregor. Converteu seu esconderijo na versão vampírica de uma habitação sem som. Parece que as mensagens psíquicas não podem entrar nem sair. E tenho que admitir que morro por saber o segredo.

Gregor lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

— Então morrerá sem sabê-lo. Eu não revelo nada que possa dar vantagem a outros.

— A estratégia de um autêntico guerreiro — repôs Jack, adulando-o um pouco. — Mas até o maior general compartilha segredos com seus capitães durante a batalha, meu amigo.

— Eu não. Nunca se sabe quando estaremos em lados opostos do campo de batalha.

— Certo. Como se isso fosse ocorrer.

— Não é impossível.

— Não se preocupe, Gregor. Sei de que lado está a mão proverbial que me dá de comer.

— Bem. Então me diga outra vez que sua noiva não foi quem advertiu a sua gente.

— Garanto-lhe isso, não foi ela. E não são sua gente. Já não. Sua gente somos nós. É leal, Gregor.

— A mim? Depois de que queimamos sua linda bochecha? Duvido-o muito. Por isso, a deixei encerrada com chave em suas acomodações e vigiada, enquanto fazíamos este pequeno serviço. Tenho a sensação de que me cravaria uma estaca, enquanto durmo, se ela pudesse.

— Certo, está muito zangada contigo. Mas é leal a mim. Arriscou a pele para me avisar sobre o Reaper. Isso é o único que preciso saber.

— É leal a ti. Nisso estamos de acordo. Mas a pergunta segue sendo até que ponto você me é leal.

— Te dei um quarto de milhão de dólares, apesar de que começava a ter... certos sentimentos para a mulher a que extorqui. Fui e te levei sua parte. Em minha opinião, isso me faz merecedor de certa confiança — observou o rosto de Gregor e viu que a dúvida começava a abandonar seus olhos. — Além disso, se sua teoria for correta e Vixen pode comunicar-se com os animais, não é lógico pensar que eles também possam comunicar-se com ela? Talvez seu amigo peludo lhe disse que Topaz estava sendo torturada. Qualquer um com um pouco de cérebro teria tomado precauções e se teria ido, em lugar de confiar em que Topaz fosse capaz de guardar silêncio nessas condições. Não?

— Sim. Suponho que sim.

Agora que Jack tinha encontrado uma explicação que encaixava com as absurdas teorias de Gregor, o chefe parecia mais inclinado em acreditar. Assim era Gregor. Era preparado, mas também gostava que a pessoa lhe dissesse o que queria ouvir, para validar suas próprias teorias, em lugar de as refutar, assinalando seus defeitos. E essa era sua principal debilidade. Seu maior ponto de vulnerabilidade. A única coisa, provavelmente, que podia usar contra ele com garantias de êxito.

— Averiguaremos onde foram e voltaremos a atacar — disse Gregor. Deu ao Jack uma palmada no ombro, a modo de desculpas e se voltou, por fim, para contemplar os progressos que seus parasitas faziam na mansão.

Os que tinham acendido o fogo no exterior se agruparam a uns metros dali. As paredes estavam envoltas em chamas, e os idiotas que tinham entrado para incendiar a casa de dentro tentavam encontrar uma saída. Não era uma visão agradável.

Alguém se jogou, gritando, de uma janela do primeiro andar, enquanto outro atravessava a porta principal e corria para eles convertido em uma tocha andante. Ficou convertido em cinzas na metade de caminho.

Gregor suspirou, sacudiu a cabeça e olhou ao grupo que estava a salvo. Jack o ouviu contar mentalmente.

— Outros seis menos. Oxalá encontrasse um modo de fazê-los mais preparados, sem que deixassem de ser perfeitamente obedientes.

Jack encolheu os ombros.

— Se soubesse como os faz, possivelmente me ocorresse alguma sugestão.

Gregor lhe lançou um olhar.

— Sabe que não vou lhe dizer isso.

— Claro que sei. Assim, seguirão sendo obedientes, mas estúpidos. É melhor do que serem preparados, mas rebeldes. Não irá querer se encontrar com uma horda de pensadores independentes. É um trato justo, suponho.

— Suponho que tem razão. — Gregor se voltou e gritou aos parasitas— : À mansão! Imediatamente!

Eles obedeceram sem perguntar, como faziam sempre.

Jack sorriu ao pensar em voltar para Topaz. Logo apagou aquele sorriso de sua cara. «Não comece a acreditar em seu próprio engano, Jack», disse consigo mesmo. «Isso é o beijo da morte».

 **Capítulo 17**

Vixen temia que Reaper parasse no primeiro lugar conveniente que encontrasse, mas viu com alívio que se equivocava. Ele deixou atrás várias casas e estábulos abandonados sem lhes dedicar sequer um segundo olhar. Sentia a irritação de Seth na caminhonete, que lhes seguia, mas sabia que Reaper estava atuando com prudência. As pessoas não evitavam a um depredador escondendo-se no primeiro lugar onde esse depredador procuraria. Teriam que pôr distância. A distância significava segurança.

— Queria que viesse comigo, Vixen, para que pudéssemos falar um pouco em particular.

— Sei.

Reaper a olhou com os olhos entreabertos. Tinha um olhar penetrante e sagaz.

— Vais me dizer o segredo que guardas? — ela se limitou a olhá-lo piscando. — Deixaste claro, não só a mim, mas também a todo mundo, que nos ocultas algo. Algo importante, algo a respeito de ti mesma e de sua... natureza, acredito. Estava muito segura de que poderia voltar a entrar na guarida do Gregor sem que lhe detectassem, e o fez, mas te negar a dizer como...

— É meu segredo e não tenho por que revelá-lo.

— Sim, sei. Estou de acordo contigo, é só que... agora faz parte desta equipe.

— Não é uma equipe. Eu te ouvi dizer isto aos outros.

Ele baixou o queixo ligeiramente, sem apartar os olhos da estrada.

— Essa tua natureza poderia nos ser util.

— Sim. Já o foi esta noite, sem que necessitasse saber como ou por que. Se puder lhes ajudar de novo, prometo que o farei.

Ele umedeceu os lábios.

— É difícil lutar contra sua lógica.

— Pois não o faça. — Vixen o olhou de frente e sorriu ao ver sua expressão frustrada.

Para sua surpresa, ele lhe devolveu o sorriso.

— É a primeira vez que parece à vontade em minha presença.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— É certo. Põe-me nervosa.

— Por que, Vixen?

Ela sentiu que sua expressão se voltava séria.

— Você sabe por que. Você é perigoso. É capaz de fazer mal e até de matar a quem o rodeia, embora não o mereçam. Não entendo como ou por que é assim, igual a que não entendo os detalhes de minha natureza. Mas sinto que é assim, e sempre confio em meu instinto.

Ele ficou calado um momento, enquanto conduzia e pensava com o cenho franzido.

— Se eu revelar meu segredo aos outros, revelará você o teu?

— Não. Mas você deveria fazê-lo.

— Isso não seria justo.

— Não? Poderia lhes fazer mal, possivelmente inclusive mais se não conhecerem seu segredo. Eu poderia lhes ajudar, embora não conheçam o meu. Qual dos dois você acha que é mais importante revelar?

Reaper baixou o olhar e Vixen percebeu um indício de ira na tensão de sua mandíbula e sua aura.

— Eu lhes disse que poderia ser perigoso para eles. Todos levam uma pistola de dardos que me voltará inofensivo se me converter em uma ameaça.

— Escapa a seu controle, então? Sua natureza?

— Sim, temo que sim.

Ela ficou pensando um momento; logo assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

— Eu tenho mais sorte, suponho. Pelo menos, só troco quando quero.

— Troca?

Ela o olhou aos olhos e sacudiu lentamente a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— Posso trocar já de carro? Estou desejando estar com o Seth.

— Só uma coisa mais e logo pararemos. De todos os modos, preocupa-me que Roxy e Seth tentem controlar Briar, eles sozinhos.

— Está bem. Uma coisa mais, então.

Ele assentiu.

— É Seth. Está se... apaixonando por ti, acredito.

Ela enrugou o cenho e esquadrinhou sua cara.

— Conheço o amor, claro, mas não sei se o entendo. É mau? É mau que sinta isso por mim?

— Bom, isso depende de se você sente o mesmo por ele.

— Não entendo.

Reaper suspirou e tamborilou com os dedos sobre o volante.

— Sou um homem, não me dou bem com estas coisas. Mas... se quiser a alguém e essa pessoa te corresponde, não há nada melhor no mundo. É a coisa mais satisfatória que possa imaginar. Mas se quiser a alguém e este não te corresponder... Bom, eu não acredito que haja muitas situações mais dolorosas... emocionalmente dolorosas, quero dizer, não em um sentido físico. Entende?

— Emocionalmente dolorosas. Como sentido, quer dizer.

— Sim, como estar tão triste que sente que te partem o coração.

— Isso é estar muito triste.

Ele sorriu um pouco, e ela não soube o por quê.

— Quando quer a alguém, você diz-lhe coisas. Coisas que não diz a ninguém mais.

Vixen inclinou a cabeça e indagou:

— Diz isso para me convencer de que conte ao Seth meu segredo e que ele lhe conte isso a ti?

— Se você quiser, jamais ele revelará seu segredo a ninguém.

Ela abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la.

— Há muitas normas nisto de amor.

— Não são normas. É a natureza humana. O instinto.

— Para mim não. Meu instinto é acasalar-me e deixá-lo nisso. — ele pareceu estar um pouco entupido um instante e, enquanto pigarreava, ela acrescentou— : Além disso, nós não somos humanos.

— Isso não importa, é o mesmo. Em todo caso, os vampiros sentem o amor e a tristeza e qualquer outra emoção mais intensamente que os humanos. Igual às sensações físicas.

Ela franziu os lábios e assentiu.

— E não conhecer meu segredo faz com que deixe de me querer?

— Não acredito que isso possa ocorrer, Vixen. Seriamente. Seth não é uma pessoa superficial. É muito profundo, em realidade.

— Superficial, profundo... Isso não importa. Ele trocaria de opinião sobre mim. Eu sei.

— Então, eu suponho que terá que confiar em sua intuição. Mas quero que saiba que não estou de acordo.

Ela suspirou e pensou um pouco mais.

— Como saber se o que se sente por outra pessoa é amor? Também há normas para isso?

— Acredito que para cada um é distinto. E tratando-se do Seth e de ti há complicações acrescentadas que o fazem ainda mais difícil.

Vixen o olhou com o cenho franzido. Reaper encolheu os ombros.

— Bom, já havia um vínculo entre vocês. Uma conexão natural que provavelmente esteja inserida em seu DNA. Mas, para além disso, compartilharam sangue. Isso faz o vínculo ainda mais forte.

— Ah — disse ela, assentindo com a cabeça. — Já entendo.

— Mas algumas coisas a respeito do amor parecem ser universais, — continuou ele . — Prefere passar o tempo com essa pessoa, antes que com qualquer outra. Preocupa-se mais por ela que por outros. Quer vê-la feliz, fazê-la feliz, e isso se volta tão importante para ti como sua própria felicidade, até se entrelaça com ela. Compreende?

Vixen inclinou a cabeça e pensou que sentia todas essas coisas pelo Seth, mas vacilou na hora de as admitir.

— Pensarei nisso. Longa e estendidamente. — lhe disse. Logo se voltou para ele e sorriu. — Obrigado. Pode ser... muito amável.

— Sim, bom, não o comente por aí.

— Podemos parar já?

— Sim. Em seguida eu paro.

Desviou-se para a sarjeta e reduziu a velocidade. Uns segundos depois se detiveram. Vixen se voltou para olhar atrás deles e viu que a caminhonete também parava.

Abriu a porta e saiu, e Reaper desceu por seu lado. Encontraram-se na parte de trás e caminharam juntos para a caminhonete. Ela o olhou.

— Fez bem em passar reto junto por todos esses lugares nos quais poderíamos nos haver escondido. Tem razão em pôr distância entre nós e nossos inimigos.

— Me alegro de que o pense.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Se acha que posso te ajudar com seu... problema... Já sabe, com esse de que não quer falar... Eu espero que me diga isso. Eu gostaria... de ajudar, se puder.

— Temo que isso escape inclusive a seus poderes, Vixen. Mas obrigado pelo oferecimento.

Ela baixou a cabeça, voltou a elevá-la e, lhe jogando rapidamente os braços ao pescoço, estreitou-o com força.

— Me alegro de que tenhamos falado. Quero que saiba que sei que não pretende ser mau.

Ele pareceu tão assombrado que não pôde reagir e, antes que o fizesse, ela se apartou e correu para a caminhonete.

Quando Reaper abriu a porta e estendeu o braço para ela, Briar rosnou como um gato a ponto de atacar. Aquilo bastou para que ele se detivesse com a mão a uns centímetros de seu ombro. Logo lançou um olhar para a fila de assentos do meio, onde estava sentado Seth.

— Por que não está inconsciente?

— Porque pensei que, se quisesse matá-la, já estaria morta. — respondeu Seth. — Você mesmo disse que ninguém sabe quanto dessa droga pode suportar um vampiro. Assim, quando começou a voltar a si, deixei-a — encolheu os ombros. — Esteve despertando e voltando a dormir. Até agora esteve bastante calada.

— Só porque... eu não tenho forças para... para lhes matar a todos de uma vez — disse Briar. Sua voz era suave e grave, e tinha uma textura áspera, como de seda sobre veludo. Era a primeira vez que falava desde que estava com eles, além de gritar, amaldiçoar, ameaçar e exigir. — Ainda.

— Pode caminhar? — perguntou Reaper.

Ela o olhou de soslaio, com os olhos entreabertos.

— Posso se for me levar com o Gregor.

— Só vou te levar aí ao lado. — ele a ajudou a sentar-se e assinalou com o dedo. Ela se voltou e olhou pelo pára-brisa, para o Mustang, cujos faróis reluziam em meio da noite. — Vais vir comigo.

— Tens medo que mate a seus... inadaptados?

— Dá-me medo que lhes obrigue a te drogar outra vez. E, como Seth disse, não sabemos quanta droga mais pode suportar seu corpo. — ele se aproximou dela. Briar se apartou bruscamente. . — Vêm comigo, Briar. Não tenho tempo para jogos. Vais entrar nesse Mustang de um modo ou de outro, e os dois sabemos. Não duvidarei em te drogar outra vez se me obrigar a isso. Não tenho nem a metade dos escrúpulos que meu amigo Seth tem.

— Não quero que me toque.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e lhe lançou um só pensamento: «Embusteira».

Os olhos dela se aumentaram ligeiramente, e Reaper compreendeu que ela lhe tinha ouvido. Em voz alta disse:

— Então não te tocarei. Vamos.

— Bastardo. — resmungou ela, e se agarrou aos lados da caminhonete para sair e baixar. Ele se apartou para lhe deixar espaço e a seguiu como se esperasse que se pusesse a correr em qualquer momento.

Mas ela não fugiu. Reaper, entretanto, viu que ela olhava a seu redor procurando pontos de referência, provavelmente para transmitir a Gregor seus pensamentos e lhe dizer onde estavam.

— Escolhi um lugar onde não houvesse nenhum sinal à vista, Briar. Assim, não poderá lhe dizer onde estamos. Além disso, provavelmente não pode contatar com Gregor, de todas as formas.

— Claro que posso.

— Não. Ele rodeou a mansão de uma espécie de escudo. Isso eu observei, bloqueia a comunicação psíquica, tanto de entrada como de saída.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Gregor não sabe fazer isso. Se a mansão for uma zona morta, terá sido sempre assim. Será algum fenômeno natural.

— Como pode estar tão segura?

— Porque se Gregor soubesse fazer algo assim, haveria me dito.

— Não diga. — o ceticismo do Reaper era evidente.

Chegaram ao carro e ele lhe abriu a porta do co-piloto. Briar o olhou com raiva, mas subiu. Reaper se inclinou sobre ela, abriu o porta-luvas e tirou uma máscara: uma das que tinha levado Roxy. Era negra por um lado e pelo outro tinha uma estampa de leopardo, e levava uma etiqueta com o nome da marca, Palmada & Cócegas, e seu logotipo, um látego cruzado com uma pluma. Reaper não queria nem pensar no que tinha estado fazendo Roxy naquela loja em particular, nem se aquela máscara tinha tido muito uso. Briar se apartou.

— Tirarei isso.

— Então te darei outra injeção. Você decide. — sem esperar, deslizou a banda elástica sobre sua cara, com a parte estampada para dentro porque não queria ter que olhá-la. Roçou com os dedos seu cabelo e tentou ignorar sua textura sedosa, enquanto colocava a máscara em seu lugar. Logo fechou sua porta. Rodeou o carro, subiu e seguiu conduzindo.

Roxy saiu à estrada, atrás dele.

— Assim, Gregor lhe conta tudo, então. — disse Reaper, retomando o fio de sua conversação anterior.

— As coisas importantes, sim.

— Então, sabe como ele criou esse exército de parasitas?

Ela franziu os lábios. Ao Reaper incomodava não poder lhe ver os olhos, mas era necessário.

— Não lhe diria isso, se eu soubesse.

— Não te pedi que me dissesse isso. Perguntei se sabe.

Ela não respondeu.

— Assim, há outra coisa importante que ele não te contou. — ele respirou fundo, convencido ao ver seus lábios franzidos de que ela não ia dizer nada mais. — Ouvi falar de vampiros que buscam escravos. Deixam secas as suas vítimas e lhes dão uma pequena quantidade de seu próprio sangue, em lugar de as transformar por completo. O resultado é um vampiro mentalmente muito parecido aos parasitas do Gregor. Fisicamente, entretanto, são fracos como gatinhos. Os parasitas do Gregor são muito fortes.

— Escolhe vítimas fortes, com níveis de inteligência inferiores à média.

— Mas isso não explica tudo. — lhe disse Reaper.

Sabia que ela era jovem. Certamente, não sabia muito sobre sua própria natureza. Possivelmente, só o que Gregor queria que ela soubesse.

Viu um armazém de grandes dimensões ao longe, do lado esquerdo, e abriu seus sentidos para investigar. Não havia indícios de presença humana. Mas era de madrugada, naturalmente. Mesmo assim, valia a pena jogar uma olhada. Seguiu conduzindo até que encontrou uma estrada que levava a esquerda, entrou e logo entrou em outra, até que ao final localizou o lugar.

Deteve o Mustang, puxou o freio de mão e olhou a seu redor sem sair. Havia montões de sucata oxidada, barris velhos, pilhas desiguais de plataformas de madeira. Algumas das janelas do gigantesco edifício de aço verde azulado estavam quebradas. Outras estavam tampadas com pranchas. Na parte dianteira, estavam penduradas, torcidas, duas placas de «Proibida a entrada», descoloridas. Havia uma terceira no chão, entre as ervas daninhas que cresciam à entrada.

Fazia muito tempo que ninguém usava aquele lugar.

— Por que nós paramos? — perguntou Briar em tom impaciente.

— Porque encontramos um lugar.

— Bem. Então eu já posso começar a tentar contatar com o Gregor. Descobrirá onde estou e lhes aniquilará a todos.

Reaper sabia que Gregor faria justamente isso, e que só era uma questão de tempo que ele saísse dos muros daquela mansão tirada o som e ouvisse seu sinal.

— Gregor se ofereceu a nos devolver Topaz em troca de ti e da Vixen. E estou pensando nisso. Mas se atacar antes, não a devolverei a ele, embora tenha que te matar para me assegurar disso. Dou-te minha palavra.

— Se ele te atacar, não sobreviverá.

Reaper estendeu o braço para ela. Briar se sobressaltou ao sentir que lhe tocava a cabeça, mas em seguida se deu conta de que ia tirar-lhe a máscara. Ele a tirou e ela piscou, esfregou os olhos e olhou a seu redor.

— Tem idéia de quem eu sou, Briar? Ouviste falar de mim? Contou-te algo de mim seu amado Gregor? — ela se voltou para ele e o olhou aos olhos. — Sou um verdugo. Um assassino profissional. A isso me dedicava quando trabalhava para a Cia. E é ao que me dedico agora, para os não mortos.

Ela entreabriu os olhos.

— Matas a teus semelhantes. E te orgulha disso?

— Só os que eu tenho que matar, Briar, pelo bem de outros.

— Ah, e quem decide a quem terá que matar? Você?

Ele franziu o cenho e esquadrinhou sua cara, perguntando-se quanto sabia a respeito de seus semelhantes.

— Aos vampiros que assassinam, eu tenho que matá-los. Não fica outro remédio. — a confusão de seu olhar lhe fez compreender que ela nem sequer entendia o que ele queria dizer. — Briar, os vampiros não vão por aí matando mortais a seu desejo, e deixando os corpos onde alguém possa encontrá-los. Está proibido entre nós. Alimentamo-nos de bancos de sangue, principalmente. Alguns preferem sangue vivo, mas há modos de consegui-lo sem recorrer ao assassinato.

— Certo. Tomar só um pouco e deixar que se vão e contem a outros. Isso é preferível a deixar um cadáver no meio da rua? Pelo menos o cadáver não fala.

— Deixa-lhes com a lembrança de um sonho erótico. Nada mais. Nunca sabem com certeza.

— Como?

— Com o poder de sua mente Briar. Concentra-te, dá-lhes ordens e eles obedecem. Se lhes disser que a recordem como um sonho, isso é o que fazem.

Ela baixou os olhos.

— E as marcas do pescoço? — sussurrou.

— Desvanecem-se assim que o sol as toca. Gregor não te ensinou estas coisas?

Ela nem o confirmou, nem o negou.

— Então os outros vampiros... alguma vez matam?

— Oh, alguns sim. Matam a assassinos em série, a violadores ou a maltratadores de meninos. Fazem um serviço a outros, em realidade. Mas até esses tomam cuidado de deixar os corpos onde nunca ninguém vá encontrá-los.

— Porque, se estiverem mortos, não lhes curam as marcas do pescoço?

— Exato. E porque um corpo sangrado gera muitas perguntas. Não queremos que saibam que existimos. Alguns humanos já sabem, e isso só causa problemas. Resolvem nos dar caça e nos exterminar.

— Os humanos são estúpidos.

— Por que? Se acreditarem que somos todos como Gregor e seu bando, o estúpido seria que eles não tentassem eliminar nossa espécie antes que nós eliminemos a sua.

Briar se voltou e abriu a porta do carro.

Reaper saiu por seu lado e viu que os outros já estavam rodeando o armazém, provando portas e jogando uma olhada. Reuniu-se com Briar diante do carro e caminhou junto a ela para o armazém abandonado.

— Quando um vampiro mata à vontade, mata inocentes e deixa provas. — lhe disse Reaper— , fica conhecido entre nossa espécie como um renegado e, pelo bem de todos, os vampiros chefes lhe dão caça e o destroem. Assim, é como sobrevivemos.

— E Gregor é um renegado. — disse ela brandamente.

— Gregor é o mais perigoso da história de nossa espécie, até onde eu sei.

Ela o olhou diretamente aos olhos.

— Mente muito bem, Reaper. Mas eu não sou idiota.

— Não acredita em mim?

Briar lhe sustentou o olhar e negou com a cabeça muito devagar.

— Nós somos depredadores. Eles são nossas presas. É a ordem natural das coisas. E se pensar que vou acreditar que toda uma raça de depredadores, além desses renegados, como você os chama, chegaram a um acordo para não matar às presas que lhes oferece a natureza, por um estúpido sentido de moralidade, equivoca-te. Mas é uma história encantadora, de todos os modos. Deveria escrever ficção.

E com essas se voltou, levantou um pé e deu uma patada à porta branca do armazém.

— São vampiros! — gritou aos outros. — Se querem entrar, deixem de dar voltas e de provar fechaduras e entrem de uma vez.

 **Capítulo 18**

Jack caminhava pelo corredor abobadado do primeiro andar, a caminho de seu quarto e da mulher que o esperava ali. Tinha acompanhado a seu chefe quase toda a noite, em busca do inimigo, sem êxito. Por sorte, ainda ficava noite suficiente para... retomar sua amizade com Topaz.

O rosto dela apareceu em sua mente, e Jack se desequilibrou e teve que deter-se para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Maldição. Desde que a tinha deixado, não tinha havido sexo como o que tinha compartilhado com ela. Nem tampouco antes. Nem... nunca. Isso, ao menos, tinha que admiti-lo. Topaz era a melhor. Assim se estava disposta... A quem demônios pretendia enganar? Claro que estava disposta. Ele era Jack Heart, pelo amor de Deus. O rei dos enganadores. Convencer às pessoas para que fizessem algo era sua especialidade.

Sorriu-se e reparou no brio de seu passo quando voltou a pôr-se a andar pelo corredor. Mas logo se deteve outra vez, pelo que tinha ouvido.

— Sim, senhor. Isso sei, mas Rivera não está sozinho. E os transladou a todos a outro lugar, junto com dois de meus recrutas, os quais levou contra sua vontade.

Jack enrugou o cenho, porque nunca tinha ouvido o Gregor dirigir-se a ninguém como «senhor». O tom do chefe era, além disso, estranhamente respeitoso. Quase compungido. E quem demônios era Rivera?

— Encontrá-lo-ei. Tenho pensado organizar um intercâmbio de prisioneiros. Quando acabar com o Reaper, toda a comunidade dos vampiros acreditará que é ele a quem terá que aniquilar. E o mundo mortal, também. Será odiado e açoitado. Não terá ninguém a quem recorrer, e seu bando será história. Estarão mortos, todos eles. Ele os matará. E então estará a minha mercê.

Jack franziu o cenho. Como diabos pensava cumprir Gregor promessas tão enormes? E o que o fazia pensar que podia convencer a Reaper de que matasse a sua tripulação? Era um desses vampiros com sentido moral, isso Jack tinha visto. Um desses néscios com ética que faziam o correto. Então, seu verdadeiro nome era Rivera, não é? Que interessante.

— Sim, senhor, claro que penso levar-lhe assim que o apanhe. Isso não faz falta dizê-lo. Mas necessito um par de coisas — houve uma pausa. — Nada importante. Mas sofremos algumas baixas. Necessito que me mande mais parasitas.

Então, Gregor não era quem fazia os parasitas? Vá, aquilo se estava pondo mais interessante. Se não os fazia Gregor, quem os fazia? E como?

— Com uma dúzia bastará. E há outra coisa. Disse-me que me daria isso quando o necessitasse, e esse momento chegou, senhor. Necessito que me dê seus desencadeantes.

Desencadeantes? Que demônios...?

— Sim, senhor, não os usarei a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. Bem. Não, deixe que procure uma caneta — Jack, de pé junto à porta entreaberta da suíte de Gregor, ouviu o ruído de umas gavetas ao abrir-se. — Estou preparado. Qual é a palavra que o ativa?

Jack ouviu a caneta arranhar a superfície de um caderno.

— E para desativá-lo?

Outra vez aquele ruído.

— Sim, senhor. Sim, entendo. Eu lhe informarei assim que tenha acabado. Obrigado, senhor — o telefone voltou para seu suporte.

Jack se separou da porta, mas sentiu que Gregor fixava sua atenção nele. Era muito tarde para afastar-se. Gregor sabia que estava ali. Não podia fazer nada, salvo tentar comportar-se como se acabasse de chegar. Levantou uma mão, bateu na porta e procurou atuar como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

Gregor abriu a porta de repente e ficou olhando-o. Seus olhos estavam tão cheios de suspeitas que Jack sentiu que um dedo gelado se deslizava por suas costas. Sufocou um calafrio e compôs um sorriso. Mas sentiu que seu sorriso se desvanecia ao ver a expressão de desagrado do Gregor e ouvir o grunhido com o que o saudou.

— Que demônios quer?

— Nada. Só queria ver-te antes de ir à cama. Vai algo mal? — olhou além do Gregor.

O caderno estava sobre a mesa, e a caneta a seu lado, mas a primeira página já tinha sido arrancada. Que não teria dado Jack por jogar uma olhada ao que Gregor tinha anotado ali! Junto ao escritório havia uma jaula de pássaros pendurada de um suporte de pé, e dentro dela um pobre rato prisioneiro, o mascote do Gregor, olhava ao Jack com ódio em seus olhinhos reluzentes.

— Quer dizer além de que Reaper e seu bando de bons samaritanos tenham tornado a nos esquivar? Além de que ainda têm a Briar e a Vixen, e além de que no incêndio desta noite perdemos outra dúzia de parasitas?

— Sim — disse Jack com uma piscada. — Além de tudo isso. — Gregor franziu o cenho. — Perdão. Sei que não tem graça. Bom, qual é seu plano, chefe? O que fazemos agora?

Gregor levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Jack. Pareceu pensar um pouco antes de falar.

— Vou organizar um intercâmbio de prisioneiros. Briar e Vixen por Topaz. No fim das contas, não tem modo de saber se ela trocou de lado.

Jack se desanimou um pouco.

— Quando? — perguntou.

— Duas horas depois do pôr-do-sol.

— Ah — então não a teria muito tempo mais. Maldição. E, enquanto isso, sabia que Gregor tinha um montão de planos que não lhe tinha revelado, a seu próprio lugar-tenente.

O qual confirmava o que Jack tinha começado a suspeitar. Gregor já não confiava nele. E entre isso e cravá-lo em uma estaca para que esperasse o amanhecer, ou banhá-lo com um lança-chamas, havia um trecho muito curto.

Certamente, era hora de que Jack cortasse suas amarras ou cobrisse suas apostas. Ia ter que trocar de bando e sair dali, ou recuperar a confiança do Gregor. Mas qualquer dos planos suporia fazer um gesto de grandes proporções.

— Bom, vou à cama, então — ,disse,. — Que durma bem, Gregor.

Gregor resmungou algo e fechou a porta. Jack percorreu uns cinco metros corredor abaixo, logo esperou. Sabia que Gregor sairia. Nunca ele ia descansar sem percorrer primeiro toda a casa. Gostava de assegurar-se de que tudo estava em ordem antes de fechar os olhos.

Assim que Gregor se foi, Jack deslizou em suas acomodações. Passou junto à mesa e ao rato enjaulado. O maldito roedor vigiava cada um de seus movimentos como se fosse informar ao Gregor na primeira ocasião. O que era absurdo. E impossível, graças aos deuses. Cruzou a sala de estar e entrou no dormitório. Logo se aproximou do quadro; intitulava-se "A oferenda" e representava a uma mulher nua atada e estendida sobre uma prancha de granito, aterrorizada e à espera de só Deus sabia o quê. Jack tocou o marco, que se abriu para fora, oscilando sobre suas dobradiças.

Deteve-se um momento. Havia sentido algo, a alguém, outra presença no cômodo.

Seu olhar posou em um grande quadrado, coberto com um lençol, que havia no rincão do quarto.

— Demônios — resmungou. Muito. Havia muito que fazer nesse momento, e muito pouco tempo. Concentrou-se, marcou a combinação que tinha conseguido e memorizado fazia muito tempo e abriu a porta.

Tomou os maços de notas que havia dentro. Havia muitos mais dos que ele tinha contribuído. Levou, entretanto, só os que lhe tinha dado. A metade dos quinhentos mil dólares que tinha roubado de Topaz. Cinco maços grossos e fragrantes de cinqüenta mil dólares cada um. Percorreu a habitação com o olhar e não encontrou o que estava procurando; logo entrou no quarto de banho contiguo para pegar uma toalha. Pôs o dinheiro na toalha, fez-lhe um nó, fechou a caixa forte e endireitou o quadro.

E logo se voltou para partir.

Um som procedente da parte de trás do lençol lhe fez voltar a cabeça.

— Prometo-te que encontrarei um modo de te ajudar. Demônios, já não posso fazer outra coisa, não? Mas não pode ser esta noite. Será logo. Muito, muito em breve.

Logo partiu, fechando a porta atrás dele e rezando para que Gregor não se inteirasse. Tudo nele se rebelava contra a idéia de deixá-la ali. E entretanto, não podia correr o risco de se delatar muito cedo. Tinha que descobrir de que lado soprava o vento, inventar uma história para que Topaz e ele escapassem da ira do Gregor e logo voltar por ela. Se fazia outra coisa, ambos acabariam sendo pasto daqueles malditos parasitas.

Sentaram-se ao redor da lanterna de gás de Roxy como ao redor de uma fogueira em um acampamento do verão, e Briar os odiava. Não era aquela uma emoção nova. Briar odiava a quase todo mundo. Sempre tinha sido assim.

Mas não ia lhes arrancar a garganta, nem lhes devorar o coração ainda palpitante; nem sequer tentaria escapar essa noite. Essa noite, não. Gregor, a única pessoa a quem não odiava, tinha saído por fim dos muros da mansão o tempo suficiente para contatar com ela mentalmente. E embora ela se esforçasse para lhe fazer sentir onde a retinham, ele a tinha interrompido para lhe dizer que ficasse quieta. Havia-lhe dito que organizaria um intercâmbio e que se encontraria com o Reaper muito em breve. Necessitava que ficasse com seus inimigos um dia a mais. Havia coisas que necessitava que ela fizesse. Ela escutou, memorizou, tentou impedir que a conversação mental que estava mantendo lhe notasse na cara e procurou fingir interesse nas tolices que se diziam ao redor do resplendor esbranquiçado da lanterna.

— Diz-se que Gilgamesh, o maior rei da história do país chamado Sumer, ou Sumeria, como o chamam alguns, foi o primeiro vampiro — dizia Reaper.

Vixen, como uma menina que suplicasse um conto antes de retirar-se a sua barraca de campo, tinha-lhe perguntado pelo começo, e ele a estava agradando.

— Em que parte do mundo está isso? — perguntou Vixen.

— No norte do Iraque. — respondeu Seth, embora não tivesse dirigido a pergunta a ele.

— Quando o melhor amigo do Gilgamesh morreu, o rei decidiu procurar o único imortal a quem conhecia, o ancião legendário, que tinha sido o único sobrevivente do grande dilúvio.

— Noé — disse Roxy.

— Exato, só que esta era uma versão muito mais precoce da história. Seu nome sumerio era Ziusudra ou, para os semitas, Utnapishtim. Assim, Gilgamesh foi em sua busca e o ancião concedeu ao rei o segredo da imortalidade. Mas os deuses lhe tinham proibido revelar o segredo, assim, como castigo, perdeu o dom. As lendas contam que o rei também o perdeu, que o deixou cair em um rio. Onde o tragou uma serpente. Mas isso é um símbolo. A verdade da história é que Gilgamesh se converteu no primeiro vampiro. Mas, a diferença do Utnapishtim, que, pelo que se sabe, tinha vivido como qualquer mortal, o rei tinha que alimentar-se de sangue para sobreviver, e não podia sair à luz do sol. Além disso, converter-se em vampiro não lhe deu o poder de devolver a vida a seu amigo Enkidu.

— Mas seguiu vivendo, não? — perguntou Vixen.

— Oh, sim. Ainda segue vivo. Agora se faz chamar Damien Namtar. Utnapishtim fez outro vampiro: um rufião que chegou a sua casa seguindo o rastro do rei, a quem tentava matar. Obrigou ao ancião a lhe dar o dom, e logo o matou e levou a seu jovem sobrinho como escravo. Foi o primeiro renegado.

— Uau — disse Vixen brandamente. — Eram como irmãos. Como os primeiros. Como Caim e Abel.

Briar pôs os olhos em branco, aborrecida e levemente enojada pelo entusiasmo de Vixen, mas aquele gesto passou desapercebido para a pequena perua, que inclinou a cabeça inquisitivamente.

— E você, Reaper? Como te converteu em um vampiro?

— Trabalhava para a Cia. Estava cumprindo uma missão na Síria e me armaram uma emboscada. Dispararam em mim e me deixaram ali, para que morresse. Então apareceu uma mulher.

— Quem era? — perguntou Vixen.

Sua cara era pálida como a porcelana à luz do abajur e seus olhos, muito grandes, olhavam-no fixamente. Briar tentava com todas suas forças manter-se indiferente, mas até ela tirou o chapéu vagamente interessada pela história.

— Chamava-se Rhiannon. Originalmente seu nome era Rianikki e era a filha de um faraó egípcio. E nunca deixa que outros o esqueçam. . — Reaper sorriu ligeiramente, e Briar sentiu um escuro estremecimento sobre a superfície de seu ânimo. — Recordo abrir os olhos e vê-la como uma espécie de anjo demoníaco, inclinada sobre mim, com seu larguíssimo cabelo negro me tocando a cara. Olhava-me com uns olhos tão intensos que parecia ver através de mim. Perguntou-me se queria viver ou morrer. E logo me transformou.

— Então quem te fez foi uma vampiresa muito poderosa.

— Mais capitalista do que imagina. Ela foi transformada por outro ainda mais poderoso. Verá, esse escravo, o moço que foi levado pelo primeiro renegado, foi depois conhecido por um nome que conhecerá. Drácula. Ele fez a Rhiannon. E Rhiannon me fez .

— E você me fez. — resmungou Seth, assombrado.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, e isso o que importa? — perguntou Briar. — A quem lhe preocupa a linhagem? Não significa nada.

— Significa tudo, Briar. — disse Reaper com suavidade. E voltando-se para ela, olhou-a intensamente aos olhos. — A força e os poderes de um vampiro se apóiam nos de quem o fez, e os deste nos de quem o fez a ele, e assim até o princípio dos tempos — fez uma pausa como se quisesse lhe dar tempo para que pensasse. — Quem te fez foi Gregor, não?

— Sim — ela não disse nada mais.

— Por que não nos contas sua história, Briar? — perguntou Vixen. Falava brandamente, com voz um pouco tremente, como se ainda lhe tivesse medo. E devia ter-lhe.

— Escapei de meu padrasto porque se metia em minha cama. Vivia na rua, transava por dinheiro para poder comprar cocaína e comer algo de vez em quando, e logo me pus doente e fiquei muito fraca. Estava muito débil e certamente teria acabado morta cedo ou tarde, mas Gregor me encontrou, transformou-me e me levou com ele. Fim da história.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça, exceto Vixen. Ela apartou o olhar. Não suportava olhá-la, pensou Briar. Certamente, Vixen se acreditava acima dela.

— Então, qual é sua linhagem, Briar? — perguntou Reaper . — Gregor te fez, mas quem fez ao Gregor?

— Não sei, nem me importa. — Briar ficou em pé. — Logo será de dia. Vou procurar um bom lugar onde dormir.

Não disse boa noite, ou bom dia, ou o que tivesse por costume dizer, ao afastar-se. Deteve-se e se deu a volta.

— Quase me esquecia. Gregor me mandou uma mensagem para vocês enquanto estavam brincando de acampar.

Reaper se levantou de um salto e ela sorriu, compreendendo que tinha toda sua atenção.

— Vem de caminho, então?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não é necessário. Quer um intercâmbio de prisioneiros. Você e eu, Reaper... sozinhos. Amanhã à noite, às nove. Escolheu um lugar público, certamente para te tranqüilizar. É um bar gótico chamado "A Cripta", no centro do Savannah. Memorizei a direção.

Voltou-se e se afastou em busca de um rincão escuro onde pudesse descansar afastada deles. Sua bondade lhe dava vontade de vomitar.

 **Capítulo 19**

— Não confio nele. — disse Vixen.

Estava cruzando o armazém por insistência do Seth. Ele a tinha agarrado pela mão e a conduzia ao lugar onde iriam dormir, embora ainda não lhe havia dito onde era.

— Em Gregor ou em Reaper?

— Em Gregor — ela inclinou a cabeça . — Reaper... é perigoso. Mas não nos trairia. Premeditadamente, ao menos.

— Nem sequer estou seguro do que significa isso.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— O negócio desta noite, o intercâmbio, poderia ser perigoso.

— É em um lugar público. Isso ajudará.

— Não, Seth. — ela se deteve e se voltou para olhá-lo aos olhos. — Para o Gregor isso não significa nada. Não lhe importa se morrerem inocentes, ou se alguma mortal é testemunha de sua ânsia de sangue. Nunca lhe importou. Mas ao Reaper sim. Será que não vê que fazer isto em um lugar público é mais arriscado para o Reaper? Estará em desvantagem desde o começo, porque se preocupará em proteger aos inocentes.

Seth sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não me tinha ocorrido.

— Algo vai mal. Sinto o perigo no mais fundo de meu ser.

— Está bem. Falaremos com o Reaper.

Ela assentiu e começou a largar-se de sua mão. Seth a apertou com mais força.

— Ao anoitecer, quando nos levantarmos. Haverá tempo então. — pôs-se a andar outra vez, puxando a ela.

— Aonde vamos?

— Ali. — disse ele. Assinalou a caminhonete, que estava estacionada dentro, para que ninguém a visse. Achava-se em uma pequena seção do armazém, separada da zona em que se acomodaram os outros. O carro estava estacionado a seu lado. . — Roxy disse que podíamos dormir na caminhonete, se quiséssemos.

— Ah.

— Está desiludida?

Ela encolheu os ombros automaticamente.

— Antes me aconchegava junto a uma árvore caída, ou debaixo de um pinheiro, com as estrelas sobre minha cabeça. Mas agora só posso dormir de dia, e no interior. — fechou os olhos lentamente. — Sinto falta de... minha vida de antes.

— Sinto muito.

— Nunca será o mesmo. Mas posso recuperar algo. Assim que isto acabe, tenhamos puxado os pés do Gregor e Topaz esteja a salvo, e saiba que você está bem, me... — deixou que suas palavras se apagassem enquanto esquadrinhava sua mente.

— Sim? — perguntou Seth.

Vixen sorriu.

— Não sei, exatamente. Só sei que voltarei a ser livre. Para fazer o que quiser, para correr e jogar e explorar. Não poderei dormir à luz do sol, mas possivelmente possa recuperar parte de minha vida de antes. De alguma forma.

Ele pareceu entristecido. Vixen jogou a cabeça para um lado e logo para o outro, observando sua cara.

— Por que fica triste?

— Suponho que porque... Não disse que eu formo parte desses planos.

— Não seja tolo, Seth. Não posso fazer planos por ti. Só posso fazê-los por mim.

Tinham chegado à parte de trás da caminhonete e ela abriu as portas. Logo, deteve o olhar. Seth tinha dobrado os assentos traseiros, deixando espaço suficiente para uma cama no chão. Havia mantas e travesseiros dispersos, prontas para eles e acolhedoras. Vixen subiu e se estendeu entre elas.

— Isto é quase tão bom como estar sob as estrelas.

— Sim?

Seth parecia deprimido.

Vixen se pôs a rir, estirou os braços e o puxou com tanta força que ele caiu no ninho de mantas, sobre ela. Sua perna ficou alojada entre as coxas da Vixen, e sua face muito perto da dela. Vixen o sentiu excitar-se e sorriu ainda mais.

— Ah, já vejo. Isso é o que pretende, né?

— O que? — perguntou ele, bancando o inocente.

— Sexo. Emparelhamento.

— Não exatamente.

Ela franziu o cenho, decepcionada.

— Não? O que, então?

— Fazer amor. — respondeu ele. Ela voltou a sorrir.

— Mas não é o mesmo?

— Não, nada disso, Vixen. Esta noite vou te ensinar a diferença.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso se fez mais amplo.

— Quer dizer que vamos fazer as duas coisas?

Aquele olhar de tristeza abandonou a cara do Seth. Sorriu, lenta, mas profundamente. Aquele sorriso, pensou Vixen, alcançou seus olhos e também sua alma.

— Sim. — disse ele. — Faremos as duas coisas — então deslizou as mãos ao redor de sua nuca e a beijou. Mas foi um beijo ligeiro e brincalhão. Seus lábios dançaram sobre os dela, primeiro sobre o de acima e logo sobre o de baixo, e quase lhe fizeram cócegas.

Vixen abriu os lábios. Desejava sentir o ardor e a paixão de seus beijos anteriores. As bocas abertas, as línguas ansiosas, chupando-se e mordendo-se, enquanto seus corpos se esforçavam por aproximar-se mais e mais, apesar de que se tocavam por completo.

Mas Seth não lhe deu isso. Beijou-a devagar, com ternura. Acariciava com os dedos sua nuca, e seu contato era esquisitamente suave e, entretanto, incrivelmente excitante. Deus, ele a estava matando.

Beijou sua mandíbula e seu pescoço, e a mordeu e chupou, mas brandamente. Muito brandamente.

Ela sentia uma excitação que não tinha experimentado jamais. A sede de sangue se elevou dentro dela, nublando de vermelho sua visão. A boca de Seth junto à sua garganta era uma imagem, uma sensação, que a voltava louca. Queria que ele a mordesse, que bebesse dela. Queria empurrá-lo, saltar sobre ele e esgotar seu sangue. Queria-o dentro dela. Queria-o inteiro.

E, entretanto, Seth se sustentava sobre ela. Nem sequer apoiava seu peso sobre ela. Mordia-a brandamente, como se ele se dominasse por completo. A não ser, possivelmente, pela dureza que se adivinhava entre suas pernas. Arqueou os quadris com um ritmo lento e primitivo que sugeria o do emparelhamento.

Ela tremia. Ofegava.

— Temos mais de uma hora. — sussurrou ele.

— Se me fizer esperar tanto, juro pelos não mortos, Seth, que te arrancarei o coração.

Os olhos de Seth, meio entreabertos, alargaram-se ao ouvir aquela declaração.

— Por favor! — gemeu ela. — Seth, poderíamos primeiro nos acasalar, depressa e com urgência, como terá que fazê-lo, e deixar isto para logo? Se eu não consigo satisfação logo, acredito que vou morrer de desejo.

Ele sorriu e seus rasgos se relaxaram.

— Eu também estou um pouco ansioso, para ser sincero.

— Então me tome Seth. Tome tudo agora mesmo. Rápido e com força. Por favor.

O sorriso dele se apagou e seus olhos se obscureceram. Nublaram-se de paixão, pensou ela. Estava mudado. Parecia mais intenso e profundo. Tirou a camiseta, enquanto ela olhava.

Seu peito era magnífico. Vixen já tinha notado, e voltou a fixar-se agora, com maior admiração, embora ele não tivesse mudado. Possivelmente, tivesse mudado ela. Tinha ido afeiçoando-se a ele cada vez mais, e, talvez por isso o encontrava fisicamente mais atraente. Tinham sido sempre assim tão duros seus abdominais? Tinha sido sempre seu peito tão lustroso e firme? Tão firmes eram seus bíceps? E seus ombros...?

De repente, pôs as mãos sobre ele e começou a tocar cada um dos lugares que tinha admirado. Tocá-lo, sentir sua pele e seus músculos, deslizar-se sob suas palmas, tornou-se de repente tão necessário como respirar. Não podia dominar-se.

Ele estava desabotoando as calças, mas se deteve quando ela começou a acariciá-lo. Ficou quieto e a olhou, e seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto ela acariciava seus ombros e seu peito, seus braços e seu ventre.

— Está me matando, Vixen.

— Como você a mim, faz um momento. Está bem empregado. — mas deixou de passar as palmas sobre ele e tirou sua blusa. Logo se desembaraçou rapidamente da saia e das calcinhas, e se recostou para observá-lo.

Ele estava ajoelhado diante dela, mas só conseguiu desabotoar os jeans. Logo pareceu ficar paralisado, olhando-a. Ela piscou.

— O que ocorre?

— Você.

— O que passa comigo? — olhou seu corpo. — Ocorre algo?

— Não, nada. — Seth tocou seu braço, deslizou a mão por ele. — É muito preciosa, isso é tudo. A mulher mais formosa que vi. Deus...

— Isso é muito bonito, Seth. Mas o está fazendo bem mal. — ela agarrou sua mão, separou-a de seu braço e a pôs diretamente sobre seu peito esquerdo.

— É um ratinho muito impaciente, não?

— Não sou nenhum ratinho, embora tenha conhecido a uns quantos, e tem razão, são muito impacientes.

Ele se pôs a rir e começou a acariciá-la. Juntou os dedos para apertar seu mamilo. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou através dos lábios sorridentes.

— Sim, sim. Isso está melhor.

Então os lábios de Seth voltaram a pousar sobre ela, mas já não com beijos inúteis e brincalhões. Agora a beijava como ela queria: profundamente, por completo, quase com desespero. Aquilo fez arder o corpo da Vixen, a fez tremer mais ainda. Estremecia-se por completo. E adorava. Adorava tudo aquilo.

Colocou os dedos entre o cabelo de Seth, apartou-lhe a cabeça de sua boca e a guiou para seu peito. Ele tomou seu mamilo entre os lábios e o roçou com os dentes, e Vixen gritou de prazer.

Ela lutou com os jeans dele, baixando-os pelos quadris; logo levantou as pernas e lhe rodeou a cintura com elas, travando-as pelos tornozelos e as usando para empurrá-lo para baixo, até que seu membro duro e ereto se deslizou dentro dela. Profundamente.

Fechou os olhos e sua boca formou um "Oh" perfeito, que foi também o som que saiu dela. Foi um grito de puro gozo, uma felicidade física.

Seth começou a mover-se, deslizando-se para frente e para trás, dentro e fora, mas não só isso. Às vezes, movia os quadris em círculos e se balançava tão profundamente dentro dela, que Vixen alcançou em seguida o orgasmo.

Deslizou as mãos embaixo dela, agarrou com força seus quadris e a apertou contra ele, para poder penetrá-la ainda mais profundamente, enquanto ela gozava. Vixen gemia e deixava escapar leves gritos; depois, seu corpo se sacudiu e voltou a alcançar o clímax. E enquanto isso, ele a abraçava e seguia penetrando-a, fazendo que o prazer durasse e durasse.

Por fim, se retirou um pouco e seus movimentos se fizeram mais lentos e suaves, para lhe dar tempo, pensou ela, de voltar de novo para a terra.

Ofegando, Vixen conseguiu gaguejar uma palavra.

— As-som-bro-so!

— Só acabamos de começar.

— Venha aqui.

Envolveu-a em seus braços e ambos rodaram até que Vixen esteve em cima dele.

Gostou muito daquilo. Tinha os joelhos no chão, o corpo erguido, as coxas em ambos os lados dele. Cavalgou-o assim, com força, rapidamente, e desfrutou, sabendo que ele estava obtendo um prazer incrível ao ver ricochetear seus peitos enquanto se movia. Notava-o. Ao cabo de um momento, ele usou as mãos para atormentar seus mamilos, beliscando-os e puxando eles enquanto ela se deixava levar por uma espécie de frenesi em cima dele.

Mas aquilo não era suficiente, de modo que ela começou a reclinar-se para trás para ver até onde podia chegar, trocando o ângulo de entrada e a inclinação, os pontos de contato. Novas terminações nervosas cobraram vida, e, uns instantes depois, ela voltou a ter um orgasmo e gritou seu nome, enquanto se estremecia por inteiro e saltava sobre ele ainda mais rápido que antes. Logo, ela se perdeu em uma corrente de espasmos que a sacudiram até a medula.

Não se deu conta, no princípio, de que ele também tinha tido um orgasmo. Só o descobriu ao ver que ele não começava a mover-se outra vez. Seth a estreitou, beijou sua boca, seu pescoço, e a olhou nos olhos.

E ali havia algo... algo que ia mais à frente do intenso encontro que acabavam de ter e dos orgasmos múltiplos que ele lhe tinha proporcionado e que ela nunca antes tinha conhecido. Havia algo mais que se removia em suas vísceras. Era algo grande e não de todo agradável. Parecia um estremecimento de pânico, de medo total. Era como se o instinto de lutar ou fugir, de que tinha ouvido falar se apoderasse dela. Custava-lhe respirar, porque por alguma razão tinha a garganta contraída dolorosamente, e lhe ardiam os olhos como se alguém os tivesse enchido de ácido.

— O que tem feito? — perguntou ela.

— A que te referes? — ele lhe acariciava o cabelo. Ele não podia ver-lhe o rosto, porque ela descansava sobre seu peito. — Você está bem, Vixen?

— Sinto... Algo vai mal.

Ele se incorporou um pouco, separou-a de seu peito e esquadrinhou sua face.

— O que é?

— É... é possível que um vampiro tenha um ataque do coração?

— Não acredito.

— Pois assim é como me sinto. Dói-me. Aqui — ela se apertou o peito com o punho. — Acredito que tive um orgasmo tão forte que me danificou o coração.

Ele sorriu, mas ao ver que ela não lhe correspondia, ele apagou seu sorriso e a observou com seriedade.

— Te prometo que a seu coração não aconteceu nada. Mas talvez esteja começando a sentir algo pela primeira vez, hum? Poderia ser?

— Sentir algo? Claro que tenho sentido algo. Foi incrível. Todas as partes de meu corpo têm sentido algo. Mas não deveria doer.

— Eu me referia a sensações emocionais, não físicas — disse ele.

— Não seja tolo, Seth. O sexo é físico. Não é algo emocional. — e entretanto sua sugestão soava verdadeira. Não eram só as sensações que a tinham atravessado. Era ele. Era algo muito concreto, que tinha a ver com ele.

Seth tinha se sobressaltado ao ouvi-la, quase como se quem sentisse aquela dor inexplicável fosse ele. Vixen o tranqüilizou com uma palmada no ombro. Logo, ela se sentou.

— Preciso estar sozinha um momento, antes de dormir.

— Ah... — Seth parecia incrivelmente triste ao dizer isto. Como se lhe estivesse fazendo mal, de algum modo.

— Eu voltarei. Necessito... Não posso te explicar o que necessito, mas me acredite, ajudará. E voltarei. Eu gostaria... eu gostaria de dormir em seus braços, acredito.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Um leve olhar de esperança e confusão tomou o lugar da tristeza que havia em seus olhos.

— Ah. Está bem.

— Não demorarei. — ela saiu nua, da caminhonete.

— Sua roupa... — disse ele, mas ela lhe lançou um sorriso por cima do ombro e respondeu:

— Não a necessito. — respondeu, enquanto saía correndo do armazém vazio, para a noite.

Seth a seguiu. Não pôde evitá-lo; tinha que sabê-lo, maldição. Vixen guardava um segredo. Isso ele sabia. E tinha a sensação de que era algo que influenciava enormemente na relação entre eles, em como se sentia ela diante das coisas ou, mais concretamente, em como não as sentia. Diabos, como era possível que ela não sentisse nada depois do encontro que acabavam de ter?

Como podia dizer que não sentia nada, quando ela o olhava como o olhava? Quando o tocava como se adorasse cada centímetro de seu corpo, como se não pudesse evitar passar as mãos por sua pele embora quisesse? Quando acolhia seu corpo dentro do seu daquele modo? Como demônios podia não dar-se conta de que o que ocorria entre eles ia muito mais além do sexo?

Como?

Saiu às escondidas do armazém, bem a tempo de vê-la correr e saltar, completamente nua, através da alta erva e das flores silvestres de um descampado, até que pareceu tropeçar e caiu entre a erva daninha.

Era quase como se seriamente estivesse tendo um ataque do coração. Mas isso não era possível. Verdade?

Seth entrou correndo no descampado. Ele já não a via. A mata ocultava seu corpo. Ele correu através da escuridão, afinando sua visão preternatural, até que a encontrou uns dez metros diante dele, estendida no chão, retorcendo-se e esmagando o mato ao seu redor.

Levantou uma mão, abriu a boca para chamá-la, para lhe perguntar o que ocorria, e logo, ele ficou paralisado ao compreender o que estava vendo.

Ela estava se transformando. Sua forma estava trocando. Seu corpo se enroscou sobre si mesmo e ela escondeu a cara sob sua densa cabeleira avermelhada, e logo pareceu encolher-se e encolher-se... e trocar. Sua pele se desvaneceu sob uma pelagem suave e brilhante. O cabelo que lhe cobria a cara se converteu em uma cauda larga e povoada. E quando aquela cauda se apartou, a cara de uma raposa o olhou. Uns olhos grandes e marrons, exoticamente rasgados, piscaram uma vez, e logo, ela se levantou de um salto e pôs-se a correr entre a mata.

Seth ficou ali parado, olhando-a.

— Que demônios acaba de ocorrer?

Uma mão se fechou sobre seu ombro.

— Então, já sabe. — disse Roxy.

Ele se voltou.

— Esse é seu segredo? Que não é em realidade uma mulher, a não ser um animal?

— Não é um animal, Seth, é uma metamórfica. Ou ela o era. Agora é um vampiro, igual a você.

— Não, igual a mim, não.

— Claro que sim.

— Tolices. — ele apartou a mão de Roxy de seu ombro e voltou feito uma fúria para o armazém. Um estremecimento percorreu suas costas. — Merda! — resmungou. — Acabo de me atirar a um animal.

 **Capítulo 20**

— Esse intercâmbio de prisioneiros — disse Topaz brandamente, pouco depois de Jack retornar por fim a seu quarto, onde ela tinha estado passeando, nervosa e insegura, quase toda a noite— , é uma espécie de armadilha? — estudou o rosto do Jack, seus olhos, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Vários parasitas tinham estado vigiando-a. Ele lhes tinha ordenado partir, assim que cruzou a porta, embora Topaz não estava convencida de que se foram de verdade. Certamente, ainda havia alguns rondando entre as sombras, a certa distância, sob as janelas ou nos corredores daquela casa. E, provavelmente, também postados em cada saída.

"Não, não em todas", disse a si mesma. Não havia suficientes parasitas para isso. No fim das contas, ela era um vampiro. Qualquer janela, porta ou chaminé poderia lhe servir como saída.

Não pensava, de todos os modos, em escapar essa noite. Queria ficar ali o tempo suficiente para averiguar algo valioso sobre aquele bando, algo que pudesse levar ao Reaper e que ele pudesse utilizar em seu proveito. E talvez também pudesse averiguar algo sobre Jack.

Ele tinha impedido que a matassem, tinha detido sua tortura. Não havia dúvida: tinha ajudado, e, certamente, com não pouco perigo para sua vida.

A pergunta era por que. Estava pensando em enganá-la de novo? Estava jogando com ela? Ou com outra pessoa?

Não era tão estúpida para acreditar que pudesse haver outra razão. Como que lhe importava. Não, nisso ela já tinha acreditado, e ele lhe havia roubado meio milhão de dólares. Não ia voltar a cair nessa armadilha. Confiar em Jack Heart era como tentar domesticar a uma cobra. Estúpido e mortal.

Ele havia retornado com uma toalha dobrada na mão, tinha despedido os parasitas e logo, ele lhe havia dito que ela voltaria com o bando do Reaper a noite seguinte, duas horas depois do anoitecer.

Agora, ele se deixou cair na cama e suspirou.

— Sei tanto sobre o plano do Gregor quanto você, Topaz. Já sabe.

— Tolices. Você é sua mão direita. — ela se afastou dele, muito nervosa para estar quieta.

— Mas ele já não confia em mim. Graças a ti, devo acrescentar.

— Graças a mim? O que tenho feito eu? — ela voltou-se para olhá-lo, aumentou os olhos e os encheu de inocência. Ele não caiu. Topaz o notou por sua expressão.

— Por favor! — disse Jack. — Você se apresenta aqui de repente, se joga ao perigo e me obriga a intervir como se fosse um herói de gibi, e ainda me pergunta o que tem feito?

Ela piscou rapidamente.

— Apresentei-me aqui para te advertir de que sua vida estava em perigo, e arrisquei a minha para fazê-lo. A heroína sou eu, Jack. Você é o enganador que me utilizou, enganou-me, deixou-me e não merece meus esforços. É mais bem encaixado no vilão do gibi.

— Arrisquei minha posição para te proteger.

— Para começar, um herói não estaria com Gregor. Gregor é o mau em estado puro, Jack. Ou será que não o notaste?

Ele encolheu os ombros, mas apartou os olhos, o qual equivalia a reconhecer sua culpa. Topaz lançou um olhar à toalha que ele tinha ainda nas mãos. Havia algo dentro, mas ela não sabia o quê e não queria perguntar, porque ela acreditava que isso era o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

— Então, o que vai se passar nesse intercâmbio de prisioneiros de amanhã à noite? — perguntou.

— Não sei. Juro-lhe isso, Topaz, não o sei, seriamente. Se eu soubesse, lhe diria isso.

— Hmmf. Só se te beneficiasse de algum modo.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando voltou a abri-los, deu uns tapinhas sobre a cama, a seu lado.

— Vamos, vem aqui.

Ela cruzou os braços, franziu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza.

— Acredito que não.

— Por que não? Você tem medo de mim? Ou tem medo de si mesma?

— Nenhuma das duas coisas. Mas nos conheço os dois muito bem. Me deitar contigo agora...

— É exatamente o que quer e sabe disso. Tinha-o em mente inclusive antes de vir aqui — voltou a dar um tapinha sobre a cama.

Topaz lhe deu as costas.

— Não é certo. — disse. Mas era mentira.

— Sim, é certo sim. Note em como te vestiu para a ocasião. Se essa não era a roupa de uma mulher disposta a seduzir a alguém, não sei o que era. Conheço as mulheres, carinho. E conheço a ti.

Ela não o olhou.

— Está muito satisfeito de ti mesmo, verdade? Muito seguro de que morro por voltar para seus braços.

Jack se levantou da cama antes que ela se desse conta do que ele fazia; aproximou-se dela por detrás e deslizou os braços a seu redor, apertando-a contra si, enquanto esfregava a cara contra seu pescoço.

— E não é verdade? — perguntou. — Seja sincera, Topaz. Não me envergonha admitir que eu tenho tanta vontade como você.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro estremecido.

— A verdade é que me rompeu o coração e te deixei. Apaixonei-me por ti, embora soubesse que não deveria fazê-lo. Eu me permiti te querer, embora você nunca dissesse que me queria. Fazia como se me quisesse, representava seu papel, mas nunca pronunciou essas palavras. Isso deveria ter me mostrado tudo o que eu precisava saber, mas me negava a escutar. Não vou permitir que me engane assim outra vez, Jack. Agora não. Nem nunca.

— Está bem. — ele lhe beijou o pescoço e o ombro, apartando o decote de seu vestido. Ela se estremeceu. Os dedos de Jack acariciaram sua clavícula.

— E quero recuperar meu dinheiro, e vou conservar a cabeça até que o recupere.

— Está na cama, Topaz.

Ela ficou rígida. Logo, ela se separou dele e, voltando-se, olhou-o e fixou logo os olhos na toalha que tinha deixado sobre a cama.

— Adiante, dê uma olhada. Comprova-o você mesma — disse ele.

Ela quase não sabia o que pensar. Tragou saliva, desdobrou a toalha e olhou. Dentro havia vários maços de notas bem amarrados.

— Sinto ter que te dar somente a metade com que eu fiquei. Sinceramente, não sei como recuperar a metade que dei a Gregor — disse ele.

A parte dela que ainda o queria sussurrou: «Não passa nada, amor. É suficiente. Mais que suficiente». Mas ela se mordeu o lábio inferior antes que aquela parte pudesse falar. Rapidamente, ela abandonou de um empurrão esta idéia e chamou à parte de seu ser que ele tinha queimado.

— Quero-o todo. — ela lhe disse. — Você me roubou isso. O que fizesse com ele depois, não me importa. Deve-me isso. Tudo. E eu o quero, Jack.

— Eu quero a ti. — disse ele. Aproximou-se dela, rodeou-lhe a cintura com os braços, e começou de novo a esfregar-se contra sua cara.

Topaz fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para lhe deixar mais espaço. Era tão delicioso... Mas, se ela deixava que ela lhe fizesse o amor, tudo começaria outra vez. Sabia. Ela voltaria a apaixonar-se, até sabendo que ele não sentia o mesmo, nem nunca o sentiria.

— Não posso. Não posso voltar a passar por isso, Jack. Por mais que te deseje, não posso.

Ele suspirou, mas se apartou. Seguiu abraçando-a, mas deixou de beijá-la e de acariciá-la, e ela desejou que seguisse. Ele a fez voltar-se para a cama e a urgiu em aproximar-se.

— Perdi tanto tempo correndo por aí com o chefe, que certamente esta noite não há tempo, de todos os modos. Logo amanhecerá. — olhou seu relógio. — Dentro de vinte minutos, mais ou menos.

— Ah... — ela sentiu alívio. Sem dúvida, poderia manter sua força de vontade esse tempo.

— Mas temos que ficar aqui, juntos, para que Gregor acredite nas mentiras que lhe estamos contando. E só há uma cama.

— Sim, isso já o vejo.

— Prometo não te tocar. — ele levantou a mão e fez um gesto de escoteiro.

Ela apertou os lábios e por fim assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está bem. — e sem outra palavra ou olhar, aproximou-se da cama, separou as mantas e se meteu dentro, completamente vestida. Colocou o montão de dinheiro sob seu lado do colchão.

— Não vais se despir? — perguntou ele.

Ela lhe fez uma careta.

Ele encolheu os ombros e tirou os jeans e logo a camisa, ficando de cueca e meias curtas. Estava muito bonito. Tão bonito como ela recordava, ou possivelmente mais ainda. Tão comprido e magro. Isso lhe tinha encantado nele desde o começo. Tudo nele era comprido e magro, até seus dedos. Uns dedos elegantes. Tinha dedos de músico. E tinham tanto talento quando se tratava de tocar nela...

Fechou os olhos e apartou a cara para que ele não visse seu desejo, ao aproximar-se da cama.

Jack se sentou a seu lado, estirou os braços por cima da cabeça e bocejou. Logo, ele se deitou de costas. Topaz jazia de lado, de costas para ele, apesar de que desejava com cada célula de seu corpo dar a volta, lhe rodear a cintura com os braços e apoiar a cabeça sobre seu peito, como tinha feito no passado.

Mas isso levaria a mais. E esse mais levaria à dor. Embora de todos os modos, possivelmente, evitar tudo aquilo não serviria de nada, porque a dor já estava ali, carcomendo seu peito como um rato que abrisse passo por uma parede. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ardentes e sua garganta se contraiu até que teve que obrigar-se a sufocar um soluço ou dois.

Maldição. Por que doía tanto estar tão perto dele?

— Topaz? — disse Jack.

— Hmm? — ela não se atreveu a dizer nada mais, ou ele ouviria as lágrimas em sua voz, afogando-a.

— Sirva para o que sirva, eu sinto muito.

Ela piscou.

— O que, exatamente?

Sentiu que a cama se movia quando ele encolheu os ombros.

— Tudo. Eu te haver enganado, ter levado seu dinheiro. Eu te utilizar, te extorquir, te enganar. Depois te abandonar.

Ela apertou os lábios, enquanto deixava que suas palavras abrissem passo até seu cérebro e tentava impedir que chegassem a seu coração.

— Por que o sente? Afinal de contas, você se dedica a fazer isso.

— Contigo foi diferente.

Ela ficou calada um momento. Desejava ardentemente acreditar nele, mas não era tão estúpida.

— Acredito sinceramente que entre nós havia algo autêntico, Topaz — continuou Jack. — Ou poderia tê-lo havido, se eu não...

Ela se sentou na cama tão de repente, que ele ficou calado pela surpresa. Logo, de um puxão, arrancou-lhe as mantas, lhe deixando só o lençol, deslizou-se até o chão, agarrou dois travesseiros e cruzou a habitação. As mantas arrastavam atrás dela como a cauda de uma noiva.

— O que faz? O que eu disse? — ele estava sentado, mas não desceu da cama.

— Se me tiver algum respeito, Jack, não me insulte tentando me enganar outra vez. Nunca sentiu nada por mim. Nem sequer tente me convencer do contrário.

— Mas...

— Posso te perdoar. Talvez. Com o tempo, e só se me devolver o resto do dinheiro. Mas não posso te perdoar se segue empenhado em me enganar. Não vou voltar a cair. Jack. Assim... não te incomode, de acordo?

Ele não podia olhá-la aos olhos.

— Não era isso. Seriamente.

— Tolices. Quero meu dinheiro. E ponto.

Atirou os travesseiros no rincão e estendeu as mantas sobre elas. Quando acabou, deitou entre as mantas, se cobriu até os ombros, voltou-se de lado, lhe dando as costas, e fechou os olhos.

— Tentarei conseguir o resto de seu dinheiro.

— Acreditarei quando o vir.

— Digo a sério. Tentarei. Mas... não acredito que seja possível. Gregor tem uma caixa forte. E já te dei a metade.

— Bem por ti. Mas quero tudo.

— Pode me dar uma manta?

— Não.

Topaz o ouviu suspirar, ouviu mover o colchão quando ele voltou a se deitar, e se felicitou por sua resolução e sua força de vontade.

Mas por sorte não teria que estar ali muito tempo. Não estava segura de que aquilo pudesse durar.

Aquela idéia a levou a pensar no intercâmbio de prisioneiros que teria lugar essa noite, e a perguntar-se de novo se não seria uma espécie de armadilha.

Não gostava de Gregor. O que sabia dele, o que tinha visto e o que sentia era suficiente para a convencer de que era uma maçã podre. E de que não podia confiar-se nele.

Por desgraça, tampouco podia confiar no Jack. O que ia acontecer essa noite a assustava. Tinha medo pelo Reaper, por Roxy, pelo Seth e Vixen. Inclusive tinha medo pelo Jack. E também um pouco por si mesma.

Oxalá soubesse o que podia esperar.

Quando Vixen retornou à caminhonete para deitar-se, Seth não estava ali. Ela não sabia onde ele tinha ido, e ficava pouco tempo para buscá-lo. Pensando que ele voltaria antes que saísse o sol, para o qual faltavam uns instantes, meteu-se entre as mantas e ficou cômoda.

Tinha sido uma carreira deliciosa. Tinha dançado, saltado e saltado, tinha açoitado ratos de campo e apanhado uma mariposa no ar, tomando-a entre suas patas. Tinha gozado do tempo que tinha passado ao ar livre, embora tivesse sido breve. Já não podia manter sua forma animal por muito tempo, e se perguntava se algum dia seria incapaz de transformar-se. Parecia que cada vez lhe custava mais.

Entretanto, a carreira não a tinha ajudado a compreender melhor tudo aquilo. Nem seus próprios sentimentos, nem os do Seth. Mas a ajudava saber que nada de tudo isso importava. O único importante era estar viva e desfrutar dessa vida.

E isso era o que pensava fazer.

Foi bem mais difícil, entretanto, quando o sol se elevou e começaram a lhe pesar os olhos e o sono diurno se apoderou dela. Porque Seth não havia retornado, e uma sensação escura e dolorosa se abriu passo em seu coração.

Foi embora o sol e Seth se levantou, rígido e incômodo por ter passado todo o dia deitado convexo no chão de cimento do armazém. Como não queria explicar a seus companheiros por que não estava com Vixen, depois de todos os preparativos que lhe tinham visto fazer, tinha optado por meter-se em um esconderijo que tinha encontrado. Era um quarto diminuto e sem acabar, na parte de trás de uma das zonas mais amplas do armazém, e, certamente, a julgar pelas estantes das paredes, em outro tempo tinha servido para armazenar ferramentas. Era escuro e frio e as paredes e o chão eram muito duros. Encaixava perfeitamente com seu estado de ânimo.

Certamente, precisava pensar um pouco em tudo aquilo, mas não sabia por onde começar. Que demônios se supunha que devia pensar? Por que não o havia dito ela? Acaso acreditava que o fato de que fosse em parte animal não lhe interessaria?

Tampou a cabeça com os braços e gemeu.

— Seth?

Baixou os braços, levantou a cabeça e quase grunhiu de chateação. Estava se preparando para dar um festim de autocompaixão.

— Estou aqui, Reaper.

Reaper entrou no quartinho, por cuja porta quase não cabia.

— Que demônios faz aqui?

— Estava dormindo. Agora estou me despertando.

Reaper o olhou de cima abaixo, e Seth notou as perguntas que havia em seus olhos. Mas Reaper não as formulou. Estendeu-lhe uma mão. Seth pegou e Reaper o ajudou a levantar-se.

— As coisas não foram bem ontem à noite, suponho.

— Não quero falar disso.

— Eu não lhe pedi isso. Mas ela está te procurando.

— Pois que siga me buscando. Que horas são?

— Quase sete e meia.

— E temos que estar nesse clube às nove. Concentremos-nos nisso. Onde está Roxy?

— Saiu para tomar um café antes que anoitecesse. Agora está fora, sentada em um toco, tomando-o.

— Acredito que vou me reunir com ela.

Reaper franziu o cenho, sem compreender.

— Me faça um favor e diga a Vixen que se prepare para a noite, e que temos muito pouco tempo para o resto.

— Quer que a entretenha antes que fale com ela.

— Bingo.

— Tem certeza que não quer falar disto, Seth?

— Contigo? Sim, tenho certeza.

Reaper levantou as sobrancelhas. Parecia doído.

— Bom, amigo, você não é precisamente um perito em mulheres, não? E muito menos em relações de casal. Ou era outro o que insistia em que era um solitário desde que o conheci?

Reaper se umedeceu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Suponho que tem razão — encolheu os ombros. — Certamente, será melhor que fale com o Roxy. Saia pela frente. Você a sentirá em seguida.

Seth assentiu, deu a seu amigo, e sim, disse a si mesmo, pensava em Reaper como em um amigo, embora duvidava de que Reaper o considerasse tal, uma palmada no ombro e saiu, cruzou o armazém e saiu pela porta dianteira.

O ar do anoitecer se abateu sobre ele com uma quebra de onda de frescura e aromas florais que não tinha notado a noite anterior. Mas, naturalmente, então faltava pouco para que amanhecesse e ele tinha estado perseguindo uma mulher meio vampiro, meio raposa por entre a mata.

Tinha escurecido até o ponto de que começavam a aparecer estrelas aqui e lá, no céu. Seth se apartou um pouco do armazém, logo se deteve e ficou ali, farejando o ar em busca do Roxy.

Não a encontrou, até que ela pigarreou para que soubesse onde estava. Então se voltou nessa direção e a viu sentada em um tronco caído, com uma taça de café entre as mãos. Seth deveria ter notado aquele vapor fragrante, embora não houvesse sentido sua presença. Maldição, ele devia estar mais distraído ainda do que pensava.

— Não te culpe, céus. — disse Roxy. — Estou bloqueando minha mente.

— Pois o faz muito bem. — respondeu ele enquanto se aproximava. — Para ser mortal.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Levo muito tempo aperfeiçoando minhas habilidades. E não queria que os maus nos encontrassem. Não me conhecem, mas possivelmente tivessem sentido curiosidade se tivessem captado a presença de um Eleito nesta zona.

— Bem pensado. — Seth chegou junto a ela, mas permaneceu de pé.

Roxy ficou olhando-o um momento; logo assentiu com a cabeça sagazmente.

— Bom, já tiveste tempo de dar voltas às coisas. Ao segredo de Vixen — ele franziu os lábios e assentiu duas vezes com a cabeça. — É assombroso, verdade?

— É horrível, isso é o que é.

Roxy bebeu um gole de café e o observou sem que sua expressão plácida trocasse. Seth passou uma mão pelo cabelo, afastou-se uns passos e voltou para ela. Roxy seguiu bebendo e esperou.

— É que... não sei que demônios pensar disto. Quero dizer que... é animal ou é humano...? Que demônios ela é?

Roxy sorriu.

— Se preocupa em ter caído no bestialismo, né?

— Nem te ocorra brincar sobre isso!

O sorriso de Roxy se desvaneceu, mas seus olhos seguiram brilhando. A Seth chateava que lhe divertisse tanto seu mal-estar.

— Isto é muito sério, Roxy.

— Sei que o é... para ti, porque o está convertendo em um caso federal. Mas não deveria sê-lo. Tem que te esquecer um pouco de ti mesmo, Seth. Vixen já podia trocar de forma antes que a transformassem. Mas agora é um vampiro, igual a você.

— Um vampiro que se converte em raposa!

Roxy encolheu os ombros.

— Eu ouvi falar de uns quantos que podem converter-se em morcegos, corvos ou lobos. Por que não em uma raposa?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar com os olhos muito abertos.

— Sério? Eu pensava que isso só era, já sabe, ficção. Como as cruzes e o alho.

— Isso demonstra o muito que sabe, Einstein. — encolheu os ombros. — Não é mais que um pintinho. Ainda não sabe nada. Os antigos de verdade, um ou dois deles, pelo menos, podem trocar de forma.

Ele assentiu e ficou pensando um momento.

— Mesmo assim — disse — , são vampiros comuns. Fazem-se velhos e mais poderosos, até que adquirem a habilidade de trocar de forma. Mas ela é nova, acaba de transformar-se. E já trocava de forma antes de ser um vampiro.

— Bom, sim. — disse Roxy . — E o que importa isso?

— Importa porque não sei se é uma mulher ou uma raposa.

— Já lhe disse isso, é um vampiro. Talvez não seja um vampiro comum, mas a verdade é que nunca acreditei que houvesse vampiros comuns.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não sei o que pensar.

— Talvez se te dou um chute no saco...

Seth lhe lançou um olhar. Ela se mordeu o lábio inferior e começou outra vez.

— Fala com ela, Seth. Fala com ela, deixa que te conte quem é, quem era antes e quem é agora. Ela pode te dizer tudo o que precisa saber, se te acalmar e a escutar.

Ele apertou a mandíbula.

— Não sei. Deveria me haver dito isso antes.

— Sim, pode ser. Mas ainda está descobrindo o qu que não é conveniente. Tenho a sensação de que ela passou toda sua vida evitando qualquer relação. Possivelmente, inclusive evitando a outros humanos. E não faz tanto tempo que é um vampiro. Esqueça de teus aborrecimentos e lhe dê uma oportunidade.

Seth suspirou, ficou olhando ao longe um momento e logo voltou a olhar para Roxy.

— Deveríamos nos preparar para ir a esse clube, para a entrevista.

— Deveríamos?

— Bom, sim.

— Não, equivoca-te, céus. Reaper vai sozinho, como lhe ordenou Gregor. Vai levar Briar, claro, mas a ninguém mais. Não quer que corramos perigo, em caso de que seja uma armadilha.

Seth se esqueceu de seus problemas e se voltou para o armazém.

— Não pode fazer isso.

— Já o tem feito. Certamente, ele se foi assim que te mandou aqui fora, comigo.

Seth voltou correndo, abriu a porta e chamou Reaper a gritos, mas não houve resposta, e não o sentiu por nenhuma parte.

— Maldito seja.

Vixen apareceu de repente e se aproximou dele apressadamente, mas se deteve uns passos, insegura. Esquadrinhou sua cara, cheia de dúvidas, mas só disse:

— O que ocorre contigo?

— Reaper se foi sozinho à entrevista.

— Ah... — ela deu dois passos para ele. — Estou segura de que não lhe acontecerá nada.

— Claro que não lhe acontecerá nada. — Roxy tinha entrado atrás do Seth, silenciosa como um gato, e parecia tentar convencer-se a si mesma do que havia dito. — Leva já muito tempo trabalhando sozinho.

— Levou a Briar. — disse Seth. — Embora Gregor não o jogue numa armadilha, essa bruxa é capaz de fazer com que o matem — deu lentamente uma volta e logo se deteve e disse— : Temos que ir atrás dele.

Roxy ficou calada. Vixen, em troca, assentiu com a cabeça.

— Deveríamos levar a caminhonete, para que tenhamos lugar para todos voltar aqui — disse ele, e se dirigiu à habitação contígua, onde tinham estacionado os veículos. Roxy e Vixen o seguiram, mas quando abriu a porta e viu a caminhonete com as portas traseiras abertas e as mantas e os travesseiros dentro, lembrou-se da noite anterior, a noite com Vixen, e ficou parado.

Roxy passou a seu lado e se aproximou da porta do condutor.

— Recolham as mantas, fechem e subam.

Seth deu um só passo para a parte de atrás da caminhonete, mas Vixen o deteve lhe pondo uma mão no antebraço.

— Onde dormiste?

Ele se voltou lentamente para olhá-la.

— Eu... Não temos tempo para isto agora, Vixen.

— Por que não me esperou?

Seth respirou fundo e decidiu acabar de uma vez com aquilo.

— Eu te segui quando se foi. Estava preocupado. E... te vi.

Os olhos dela se aumentaram. Deu um passo atrás, possivelmente involuntariamente.

— Me... viu?

— Sim. Eu te vi se transformar, certo? Sei o que é.

— O que sou. — ele assentiu com a cabeça. — E o que acha que sou, Seth?

Ele baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu rapidamente de um lado a outro.

— Não sei, só sei que não é... natural.

— E ser um vampiro é?

— Claro que sim. Nós existimos quase sempre.

— E quem troca de forma também. Talvez existam há mais tempo, inclusive. Somos iguais aos naturais. Mas suponho que você não o vê assim.

Ele não respondeu. Ela falava com voz rouca, como se tivesse a garganta contraída, e tinha os olhos úmidos.

— Agora sente repugnância por mim. Verdade, Seth?

Ele não respondeu.

Soou a buzina da caminhonete e ambos se sobressaltaram.

Vixen se voltou, montou na parte de atrás e fechou as portas. Seth as parou justo antes que se fechassem de todo.

— Olhe, temos que falar disto. Mas agora não.

— Nem nunca. Se te repugnar, está claro que já não me deseja. E afinal de contas foi só sexo. Se não temos isso, não temos nada.

Ele viu derramar-se suas lágrimas um instante antes que Vixen lhe apartasse a mão da porta e a fechasse.

Sentiu-se mesquinho e cruel. E ferido por suas palavras. Mas não era tão ingênuo para não dar-se conta de que Vixen estava lhe devolvendo o golpe. Afinal de contas, estava claro que lhe tinha feito mal antes.

A porta do co-piloto se abriu.

— Sobe, Romeo. — disse Roxy.

Ele suspirou e obedeceu.

— Bom trabalho. — disse ela, assinalando com a cabeça para a parte de atrás, onde Vixen dobrava mantas com fúria e ia guardando nos compartimentos de debaixo do chão enquanto lhe corriam lágrimas pela cara.

Seth nunca a tinha visto chorar.

— Sim — disse — eu sei.

 **Capítulo 21**

Reaper tinha levado o Mustang ao ponto de encontro. Briar estava no assento dianteiro, a seu lado, e estava tão tensa que Reaper compreendeu que esperava que houvesse problemas.

— Então, acha de verdade que é um intercâmbio, ou uma armadilha? — perguntou para ver se ela respondia sinceramente.

— O que te faz pensar que eu sei?

— Gregor é seu homem, não? Ele te conta tudo exceto como faz os parasitas. Não é isso?

— Disto não me falou. — ela o olhou à luz tênue do painel. — Como sei que você não lhe montou uma armadilha?

— Está comigo. Vê algum indício disso?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Não trouxe seus amigos.

— Não quero me arriscar a que os matem.

— Ou talvez estejam montando uma emboscada em alguma parte. — ela apoiou a cabeça no respaldo do assento e fechou os olhos.

Reaper não se enganava: sabia que Briar não estava simplesmente descansando os olhos. Estava seguro de que ela estava comunicando-se com Gregor, lhe dizendo que estavam de caminho, quem ia, quem não e pedindo instruções para conseguir que ele acabasse morto.

Passados uns momentos, ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos. Uns olhos enormes, marrons, preciosos. Perigosos, escuros e traiçoeiros.

— Espero que o tenha saudado de minha parte. — disse Reaper.

Ela sorriu e ele pensou que quem não a conhecesse pensaria que tinha a cara de um anjo.

— Logo poderá saudá-lo você mesmo. Quase já chegamos. — assinalou. — Esse é o clube.

Reaper o viu justo adiante. Estava no centro de uma quadra, em um edifício de tijolo de dois andares, com as janelas pretas e uma porta metálica rosa, possivelmente forrada de chumbo. A única coisa que se destacava era o letreiro de néon que havia sobre a porta e no qual se lia "A Cripta".

Reaper passou reto, encontrou um lugar para estacionar onde era improvável que bloqueassem seu carro, estacionou e parou o carro.

Estendeu o braço para o trinco da porta. Ela fez o mesmo: deslizou o braço sobre a cintura do Reaper e pôs a mão sobre a dele.

— Ainda não são nove.

Reaper a olhou aos olhos, alarmado imediatamente.

— E?

— Disse que viesse às nove. Às nove em ponto. Gregor pode ser muito minucioso com detalhes como esse. E dado que aceitou fazer o intercâmbio embora, não tenha trazido a Vixen, deveria tentar não lhe fazer zangar.

— Pediu-te que me entretenha. Por que, Briar?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Só tento me assegurar de que isto vá como débito. Quero voltar com minha gente. E você quer recuperar a Topaz. Façamos as coisas bem.

— Não engulo isso.

Ela respirou fundo, suspirou e logo levou sua mão à bainha de sua blusa, a tirou pela cabeça, e a atirou ao chão.

Ele ficou paralisado um momento, ao ver seus peitos nus, grandes para uma mulher tão miúda, redondos e cheios, lustrosos e suaves, com uns mamilos pequenos e duros que o excitavam até pô-lo fora de si.

Logo se forçou a apartar o olhar.

— Seriamente quer me entreter, não é?

— O intercâmbio não terá lugar até as nove, Reaper. Chegar antes do tempo não modificará isso. Mas talvez esta seja a última oportunidade para... isto. — passou a mão sobre os jeans de Reaper, por cima de sua ereção.

Ele se estremeceu. E não se apartou. Sua aversão a ser tocado não tinha lugar ali. Tentou ignorar sua excitação e abriu a porta do carro.

— Me beije só uma vez. — disse ela, enquanto deslizava a palma da mão até sua bochecha e o fazia voltar a cabeça. — Só uma. E logo entraremos.

— Deixa de tentar me atrasar, Briar. Essa tática não vai te servir de nada.

— Por que está tão seguro de que isso é uma tática? Como sabe que não morro por fazer isto desde a primeira noite? Beijou-me então. Recorda?

Ele tentou não recordá-lo.

— Recorda o delicioso que foi? Recorda como se sentia? — roçou seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos enquanto com a outra mão o acariciava através das calças, acima e abaixo. — Prove-me outra vez, Reaper — ficou de joelhos sobre o assento e roçou os lábios do Reaper com os seus.

Maldição, ele era humano dentro do vampiro. Rodeou-a com os braços e a beijou. Beijou-a com força, profundamente, com a boca muito aberta e a língua ávida. Colocou as mãos entre seu cabelo e sujeitou sua cara enquanto devorava sua boca. Logo lhe jogou a cabeça para trás bruscamente e beijou seus peitos incríveis. Chupou-os com força, e logo os mordeu.

Ela fechou os punhos entre seu cabelo e começou a ofegar, a gemer, a estremecer-se.

— Para. — sussurrou ao cabo de um momento. Puxou-lhe o cabelo para apartá-lo. — Temos que parar.

— Nem o sonhe. — grunhiu ele. A ânsia de sangue cobria sua vista de uma neblina fina e vermelha. Sua excitação era quase insuportável. — Agora não, Briar. De jeito nenhum.

Ela baixou a cabeça e ele o viu nos olhos. O resplendor, a ânsia. Desejava-o tanto quanto ele.

— Faça rápido. — lhe disse. Subiu a minissaia. Não levava nada debaixo. — Rápido e com raiva.

Ele desabotoou as calças e liberou seu membro. Estava tão excitado que sua verga palpitava.

— Não há problema.

Briar se sentou escarranchada sobre ele, descendeu e se introduziu seu membro até o fundo. Ele levantou os quadris do assento para penetrá-la mais, e ela começou a ricochetear em cima dele freneticamente. Reaper voltou a alimentar-se de seus mamilos, mordendo-os com mais força.

Ela se movia mais e mais às pressas. Suas unhas lhe arranhavam o couro cabeludo.

— Vou gozar. — sussurrou ela.

— Eu também.

— Beba de mim, Reaper. Morda-me e beba de mim!

Ele a mordeu com mais força, cravando as presas em seu peito enquanto a penetrava. O sangue brotou; ele chupou com ânsia e o prazer físico se apoderou dele ao sentir o sabor do sangue na boca, na língua. Aquilo era tão incrível que pensou que ia estalar. E então estalou, e seu corpo inteiro alcançou o clímax enquanto seu cérebro perdia a capacidade de fazer outra coisa que não fosse sentir.

E sentia a ela, sacudindo-se tão forte que parecia sofrer convulsões, enquanto o orgasmo a atravessava por completo. Sentiu-a inclinar a cabeça, cravar os dentes em seu ombro, beber e sorver sua vida através de sua carne.

E lhe pareceu que talvez estivesse chorando.

— Deveria ficar na caminhonete. — disse Seth a Vixen, quando pararam justo diante do "A Cripta". — De fato, deveria dar voltas à quadra até que saiamos.

— Como é essa expressão que ouvi usar a seus semelhantes? — perguntou ela. — Ah, sim, já me lembro. Que se fodam.

— Sejam bons, meninos. — disse Roxy. Parou o motor. — Vamos nos comportar como adultos. Vixen, Gregor quer te recuperar. Se isto for uma armadilha, poderia te levar com ele, igual Briar. E isso não é o que queremos, verdade?

— Não.

— Então dá voltas à quadra com a caminhonete até que saiamos.

— Não sei conduzir. — respondeu Vixen.

Seth suspirou.

— Espera aqui somente. Fecha as malditas portas.

Ela o olhou com aborrecimento, doída até a medula. Com razão tinha evitado os sentimentos, durante tantos anos. Eram absolutamente horrorosos.

Voltou-se para olhar Roxy.

— Se acha que eu devo.

— Sim, céus. E Seth só tenta te proteger. Embora seja um idiota, seus motivos são sinceros.

— Eu não sou idiota.

Roxy pôs os olhos em branco e logo olhou a Vixen.

— É um homem. Ou seja, o mesmo. Sente-se aqui, céus, para que te ensine como se desbloqueiam as portas e nos deixe entrar, na hora certa. E como arrancar, se por acaso se fizer necessário.

— Se for necessário, sairei e me porei a correr. — disse Vixen, mas passou por cima dos assentos até que esteve na segunda fila e observou enquanto Roxy lhe explicava como mover a caminhonete... só no caso de necessidade.

— É a hora. — sussurrou Briar ao ouvido do Reaper, enquanto se separava dele, endireitava sua saia e cobria os peitos. — Está preparado?

Reaper tentava controlar seu pulso por pura força de vontade, mas não era fácil. Briar se comportava com frieza profissional, como se nada tivesse passado, e ele não via nem um indício de outra coisa em sua expressão. Mas não obtinha que o olhasse aos olhos.

Ela se deslizou até seu lado do carro e abriu a porta; logo saiu e pôs-se a andar pela calçada, para o clube. Reaper saiu e correu para alcançá-la.

— Já estamos aqui. — disse ela quando se detiveram frente à porta. Além dela se ouvia o tamborilar rítmico da música. Briar inclinou a cabeça, olhando-o. — E bem?

— E bem?

Ela fez girar os olhos, passou a seu lado, abriu a porta de um puxão e entrou. Reaper a seguiu, abrindo seus sentidos. Entrou em uma quebra de onda de ruído, de música, de luzes, de cores que se apagavam e se acendiam ao ritmo da música. A porta se fechou de repente, atrás dele e se voltou, sobressaltado.

Briar estava ali e sorria. Ele a viu girar a tranca, e foi então quando cheirou o sangue.

— Que demônios...?

Voltou-se de novo, percorreu o local com o olhar e os viu: corpos rasgados e ensangüentados, caídos por toda parte. Mortais. Humanos. Jovens, quase crianças, vestidos para uma festa. Seu sangue melava o chão.

— Pelo amor de Deus. — murmurou . — Por quê? Que demônios é isto?

Por um momento, ela pareceu-lhe tão surpreendida como ele por aquele açougue. Mas logo Briar compôs de novo sua expressão, dura e fria.

— Por que acha que eu sei?

Reaper ouviu um movimento, sentiu vida e olhou para o outro lado do edifício.

— Ah, esses são seus amigos, que vêm se reunir contigo — disse ela. Começou a se afastar dele para o som, mas Reaper a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para ele.

— Que demônios está passando, Briar?

— Não sei. — ela encolheu os ombros e o olhou fixamente aos olhos. — Mas tenho uma mensagem para ti da parte de Gregor. Se seus amigos já entraram, claro. — voltou-se e viu Seth e Roxy dobrarem uma esquina. Então voltou a olhá-lo aos olhos e disse— : Rouxinol.

E tudo se voltou negro.

Seth e Roxy entraram pela porta de trás, que estava aberta, mas assim que a abriram, uma mão apareceu como saída de um nada, empurrou-lhes para dentro e fechou a porta com chave atrás deles. Seth ouviu girar a fechadura e cheirou a morte a seu redor, por toda parte.

— Oh, Meu Deus! — murmurou Roxy. Estava olhando fixamente e assinalava com o dedo. — Seth, Meu Deus!

Ele olhou. Roxy se tinha adiantado uns passos e se reuniu com ela, dobrando uma esquina que dava ao que parecia ser a pista de baile e a sala principal do clube. Viu cadáveres dispersos pelo chão, como folhas secas. As mesas estavam destroçadas, havia cristais quebrados por toda parte. Soava a música, e as luzes de cores piscavam ainda ritmicamente, mas não ficava nem um só mortal com vida naquele lugar. Tinha sido um massacre.

Roxy se voltou rápido, baixando a cabeça, e Seth levantou automaticamente os braços para ela, mas ficou paralisado ao ver Reaper do outro lado da sala e Briar inclinada para ele, e movendo os lábios como se lhe dissesse algo.

E então, algo trocou no semblante do Reaper. Ficou em branco. Lasso. Com os olhos vazios. Quase mortos. Seth agarrou Roxy e a pôs atrás dele justo antes que Reaper deixasse escapar um grunhido profundo e descarregasse o primeiro golpe.

Agarrou Briar pelo braço com uma mão e a atirou longe. Ela chiou e voou pelo ar, aterrissando entre os corpos que havia no chão. Deslizou-se entre o sangue dos inocentes, tentou levantar-se, mas escorregou sobre o chão coberto de escarlate e voltou a cair, gemendo.

Seth se aproximou.

— O que faz, Reap? — gritou. — O que está passando?

Reaper não respondeu. Olhou para Seth, reagindo como um autômato. Voltou a cabeça e fixou o olhar, mas não pareceu reconhecê-lo. Em seus olhos não havia vida; não havia nada.

— Reaper? — perguntou Seth outra vez, indeciso. Reaper se aproximou dele e Seth retrocedeu na hora, sem saber o que estava se passando. Ouviu Roxy gritar uma advertência, mas muito tarde. Reaper lhe lançou um murro à mandíbula, e Seth caiu para trás, chocou-se com uma parede e caiu ao chão.

Sacudiu-se e olhou Reaper, que avançava para Roxy, enquanto ela lutava por tirar a pistola de dardos de sua capa.

— Não! — gritou ela, mas Reaper lhe arrojou uma cadeira. Ela se cobriu com um braço, e a pistola caiu de sua mão. — Maldito seja, Reaper! Basta! Sou sua amiga!

Reaper se lançou para ela e Seth se levantou com muita dificuldade e se equilibrou sobre ele.

— Que demônios significa tudo isto? — gritou uma voz desconhecida.

— Não sabe o que faz! — gritou Roxy.

Seth se aferrava à costas de Reaper enquanto este dava voltas; logo, tentando tirar-lhe de cima de si, esmagou-o contra a barra.

— Seth! — ele reconheceu aquela voz. Era a de Topaz. Tinha chegado com um vampiro que tinha que ser Jack Heart.

— Lancem nele um dardo! — gritou Seth.

Mas Reaper se dirigia para Topaz, apesar de que Seth seguia agarrado às suas costas e lhe golpeava a cabeça, e de que Jack Heart ficou diante dela e descarregou uma cadeira sobre sua cabeça.

Reaper apartou Jack de um tapa, como se fosse um mosquito fastidioso, e estendeu o braço para Topaz no instante em que ela se lançava para a pistola que havia no chão.

Seus dedos tocaram a culatra justo quando o pé do Reaper golpeou suas costelas, lançando-a ao ar.

Ela deixou escapar um gemido, chocou-se contra a parede e ficou ali caída, ofegando.

Jack se lançou para a arma, rodou pelo chão e arrojou a pistola enquanto se esquivava dos golpes de Reaper. Quando lançou a pistola para o Seth, este soltou o pescoço de seu mentor, caiu ao chão e estirou os braços para apanhar a arma.

Reaper se girou com o punho no alto, mas Seth levantou a pistola e apertou rapidamente o gatilho.

O dardo deu em Reaper no meio do pescoço, no mesmo instante em que golpeava a Seth em um lado da cabeça e o fazia ver as estrelas.

Viu também Reaper cair ao chão.

— Demônios.

— Desmaiou! — era Roxy. Correu junto a Reaper, que se estendia no chão.

— Que diabos acaba de se passar aqui? — perguntou Jack, enquanto tomava Topaz nos braços. Ela estava quase inconsciente. — Porquê...?

— Não pôde evitá-lo, e agora não temos tempo de explicar isso, disse Roxy. — Está claro que Gregor planejou tudo isto e que aparecerá a qualquer momento. Temos que sair daqui.

Estava junto de Seth, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

— Estou de acordo. — disse ele. Olhou Briar. — O que lhe disse?

— Só... uma palavra. Gregor me disse que fechasse a porta quando entrasse, que me assegurasse de que estavam todos dentro e que logo lhe dissesse essa palavra.

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça.

— Gregor sabia o que aconteceria, Briar. Sabia o efeito que lhe causaria essa palavra. E, entretanto, deixou que te encerrasse aqui com ele. Esperava que todos os que estamos aqui morrêssemos. Inclusive você.

— Isso não é possível. Gregor não me faria isso.

Seth levantou Reaper, carregou-o sobre seu ombro e se dirigiu para a porta.

— Há outra palavra que faz com que ele se detenha. — disse, dirigindo-se a Briar sem olhá-la. — Suponho que Gregor não te disse qual é, não?

— Não.

— Não. Bom, pode esperá-lo aqui, se quiser. Importa-me pouco. Mas tome cuidado, Gregor esperava que Reaper te matasse.

— Não... não é certo isso.

— Sim, é bem certo. — disse Jack.

Seth o olhou.

— Pode levar Topaz à caminhonete. Para que saiba, ela vem conosco.

— Eu também, se me deixarem. Meu chefe também tentou me matar ontem à noite.

Seth entreabriu os olhos, mas não havia tempo para discutir.

— É provável que haja parasitas fora. Certamente, terão rodeado este lugar. — disse Jack.

— Temos uma caminhonete esperando. Só temos que chegar até ela. — Seth se aproximou da porta, abriu-a na largura de uma fresta e apareceu fora, com o Reaper ainda ao ombro. Mas não viu Vixen, nem a caminhonete. Sentiu, entretanto, a outros fora, espreitando, esperando para saltar sobre eles, assim que saíssem do clube . — Onde está a caminhonete? — sussurrou. Voltou-se para o Roxy e perguntou em voz alta— : Onde diabos está a caminhonete?

Vixen tinha esperado até que viu os parasitas, dúzias deles rodeando o local. Não entraram, simplesmente esperaram fora. E ela lhes tinha medo. Se eles se fixavam na caminhonete e viam que estava dentro... estremeceu-se ao pensar no que fariam. Assim, moveu a caminhonete com todo o cuidado de que foi capaz.

Não era tão fácil como lhe tinha feito acreditar Roxy. Tinham deixado o motor ligado, assim, que o único tinha que fazer era pisar no freio, colocar a primeira marcha e pisar no acelerador enquanto movia o volante para controlar a direção.

Mas, ao pisar no acelerador, a caminhonete deu um coice e ficou em marcha muito mais depressa do que ela esperava, e quase não pôde controlar sua direção. Apartou o pé e a caminhonete se deteve; logo o tentou novamente, agarrando o volante com as duas mãos e pisando no acelerador mais brandamente.

Apesar de que a caminhonete arrancava e se detinha, os parasitas não lhe prestaram atenção. Estavam ali parados, olhando fixamente o local, como se só pudessem concentrar-se em uma coisa de uma vez. Como se nem sequer percebessem que a caminhonete avançasse a tropicões pelo estacionamento.

Vixen começava a fazer-se com ela quando saiu à rua, mas outros veículos disputavam o espaço e começaram a soar assobios e chiados de pneumáticos quando entrou no fluxo do tráfico.

Enquanto lutava por controlar a caminhonete, distraíram-na seus sentidos e sentiu que a morte chegava até ela do interior do clube. Logo sentiu uma quebra de onda de violência e de perigo procedente da mente de Seth.

Ele estava em perigo! Angustiada, se por acaso se afastava muito, girou à direita, percorreu uma ou duas quadras mais e girou de novo à direita. Enquanto isso, estava completamente concentrada em seus amigos. Em sua energia. Na energia do Seth.

Algo ia mal. Quando procurou as vibrações de Reaper, só sentiu um buraco negro que girava como um torvelinho e absorvia a razão. Só havia fúria. Raiva.

— Reaper?

E então sentiu ao Seth, chamando-a.

«Volta, rápido, e te prepare para arrancar outra vez assim que estejamos na caminhonete. Necessitamo-lhe, Vixen».

«Já vou».

Conduziu o melhor que pôde, a toda velocidade, até a porta dianteira, onde se tinham reunido vários parasitas. Atropelou-os, lançando ao ar a alguns e esmagando a outros sob as rodas. Isto lhe revolveu o estômago, enquanto pisava no pedal do freio. A porta do clube se abriu de repente. Roxy saiu, com o Seth atrás dela. Reaper se pendurava, inerte, do ombro do Seth.

Os parasitas saltaram sobre eles justo no instante em que Roxy alcançava a porta deslizante lateral. Jack Heart, que levava Topaz nos braços, apartou a um deles de um chute. Briar, Briar!?, ela protegia o outro flanco de Roxy. Esta abriu a porta, saltou dentro e apertou rapidamente o botão que abria a porta do armário onde guardavam as armas. Enquanto isso, Seth depositou Reaper no chão.

— O que se passou? — gritou Vixen. Um parasita tentava arrancar Topaz dos braços do Jack. Outro lutava com Briar.

Roxy lançou uma pistola ao Seth. Ele tomou, girou-se e disparou no parasita que tentava apoderar-se de Topaz. O vampiro cambaleou para trás e Jack pôde montar na caminhonete com Topaz nos braços. Passou por cima do Reaper, deixou Topaz na parte de trás e logo se voltou rapidamente, pegou uma arma da parede e disparou em um parasita, enquanto Roxy disparava em outro. Seth agarrou Briar e a colocou de um empurrão na caminhonete, em cujo piso aterrissou com força.

Seth era o único que ainda seguia no chão, e os parasitas foram aproximando-se dele, apesar dos esforços de Roxy e Jack. Agarrou-se à lateral da caminhonete para saltar dentro e os parasitas o agarraram e o puxaram.

— Partam ! — gritou Seth. — Deixem-me e partam !

Vixen abriu a porta do condutor e saltou à calçada, a seu lado. Rodearam-na imediatamente. Ouviu o amaldiçoar de Roxy, mas se agachou diante de Seth e lançou um grito que era pela metade um gemido, pela metade um uivo.

Os parasitas se detiveram um instante, assombrados, enquanto Jack e Roxy, e agora também Briar, seguiam lhes disparando com armas convencionais, além de dardos tranqüilizadores.

Vários parasitas caíram e outros pareceram voltar em si e voltaram a atacar. Nesse instante, um falcão peregrino desceu do céu e picou a um na cabeça. Acudiram cães em turba, correndo do fundo da rua, e se equilibraram, grunhindo, sobre os parasitas. Outros animais foram em manada: pombas que se lançavam em tromba; gatos que saltavam sobre os parasitas; ratos que se equilibravam sobre suas pernas e mordiam seus tornozelos.

Os parasitas se afastaram, tentando sacudir-se de tantos animais que os atacavam, lutando por suas vidas.

Vixen tinha dado a volta instintivamente, colocando-se diante de Seth, frente aos parasitas. Estava encurvada e retrocedia lentamente, quando sentiu que umas mãos a agarravam e a levantavam. Era Seth. Ele a pegou nos braços, a fez voltar-se e a subiu com firmeza na caminhonete. Logo saltou atrás dela, fechou a porta e gritou:

— Arranca, Roxy!

— Vamos! — respondeu ela, já atrás do volante. A caminhonete ficou em marcha bruscamente e Vixen se sacudiu em seu assento.

Seth não se sentou, mas se voltou para ela.

— Está bem? — perguntou.

Ela quase sentiu que lhe importava sua resposta ao ver como esquadrinhava sua cara e seu corpo. Supôs que estava tão bem como todos os outros. Todos estavam machucados e doloridos.

— Sim. — disse.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça; logo se inclinou para arrastar Reaper à parte de trás. Estendeu a seu amigo no chão, diante do assento traseiro, onde Jack tinha deixado Topaz. Ambos seguiam inconscientes. Jack estava junto de Topaz. Parecia muito preocupado.

— Ela está bem? — perguntou Seth.

— Acredito que lhe romperam as costelas quando lhe chutou. Mas acredito que não está sangrando. Devera curar-se com o sono diurno. — Jack o olhou. — E você?

— Sobreviverei. E você?

— Sim, estou bem. Sou Jack, por certo.

— Já imaginava. — Seth se sentou junto a Vixen, no assento do meio, e percorreu a caminhonete com o olhar. Briar estava sentada no chão, muito quieta, entre o assento do meio e o dianteiro. Parecia alheia.

— Briar? Está ferida? — perguntou Jack.

Ela o olhou.

— Não entendo o que aconteceu. — olhou a seu redor, fixando os olhos só um instante em cada um deles, antes de posá-los em Roxy. Logo se sentou no assento do co-piloto e se dirigiu à mortal. — Explique-me isso. Sei que você sabe.

— Reaper trabalhava para a RECUA quando era humano. — disse Roxy. — Eles lhe lavaram o cérebro, programaram-no para matar. Para destruir. Havia uma palavra que desencadeava nele uma fúria assassina. Agora, você sabe qual é essa palavra.

— Rou...

— Não, Briar. Não a diga. Está inconsciente, mas não sei o que se poderia passar.

— Briar. — disse Seth — , há outra palavra que desativa essa fúria. Está segura de que não sabe qual é? Gregor não te deu nenhuma pista?

— Não.

— Gregor queria que morresse esta noite conosco. — disse Seth. — Ele tentou nos matar a todos.

— Isso não tem sentido. — disse Briar. — No que lhe beneficiaria isso? Seu inimigo é Reaper, e ele teria sido o único que ficaria com vida.

— Acredito que ele quer Reaper vivo. — disse Jack. — E talvez pense que o único modo de apanhá-lo com vida é livrar-se de seus amigos. E de todo aquele em quem acredita que não pode confiar. Como você e eu, Briar.

Ela fechou os olhos e voltou a cabeça.

— Ele não me faria mal. Gregor não.

— Briar, o que ele te ordenou fazer esta noite exatamente? — perguntou Jack.

Ela franziu os lábios, mas não respondeu. Jack suspirou.

— Bom, eu sim estou disposto a falar. Ontem à noite, eu ouvi algo interessante quando passava diante do quarto do Gregor. Estava falando ao telefone com alguém. Alguém a quem chamava «senhor».

— Gregor não chamaria «senhor» a ninguém. — disse Briar.

— Isso pensava eu, mas eu o ouvi bem. Estava perguntando por um desencadeador. Suponho que se referia a essas palavras chaves. E sei que lhe deram duas. Ouvi quando as anotava, mas não me aproximei o suficiente para ver. — ficou pensando um momento. — Disse-me que me encontrasse com ele aqui e que trouxesse Topaz. Cheguei antes que todos vocês. Ouvi você chegar com Reaper pela porta dianteira, Briar. E logo ouvi os outros entrar por detrás.

— Assim que abrimos a porta, alguém nos empurrou para dentro e a fechou. — disse Seth. — Certamente, um dos parasitas.

— O mesmo aconteceu contigo? — perguntou Jack a Briar.

— Eu mesma fechei a porta, depois de entrar com Reaper.

— Por quê? — perguntou Roxy.

— Porque foi o que Gregor me disse que fizesse. Disse que impedisse que Reaper chegasse um só minuto antes do tempo. Que o levasse para dentro e fechasse a porta, e que esperasse até que estivesse segura de que estavam todos dentro e dissesse essa palavra... — fez uma pausa. — Não me disse o por quê, nem o que se passaria. Disse que me explicaria isso mais tarde.

— Sim. Mas para ti, Briar, esse mais tarde não devia chegar nunca.

Ela esticou os lábios.

— Não acredito.

Roxy freou ao chegar a um semáforo em vermelho e olhou pelo retrovisor.

— Não posso acreditar. Tenho que ver Gregor. — disse Briar.

— Briar, não... — começou a dizer Jack.

Muito tarde. Briar abriu a porta bruscamente e saltou da caminhonete, rodou pelo chão, levantou-se de um salto e pôs-se a correr a toda velocidade. Desvaneceu-se na escuridão, como um escuro borrão.

— Maldita seja. — resmungou Jack.

— Estamos melhores sem ela. — disse Vixen brandamente. — É muito malvada.

— E você é uma raposa. — repôs Jack. — Todos temos nossos defeitos.

 **Capítulo 22**

Reaper abriu os olhos e procurou orientar-se. Estalava-lhe a cabeça e não estava seguro de onde demônios estava. Parecia estar convexo no chão de um lugar pequeno, e havia outras pessoas.

— Está acordado. — sussurrou alguém.

Reaper voltou a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita. Havia dois homens sentados em um assento diante dele. O assento de um veículo cujo respaldo o separava deles. De modos que estavam em um carro. Mas não pareciam mover-se. Os homens estavam inclinados de lado e o olhavam fixamente, à expectativa.

Seu cérebro clareou um pouco. O cara da esquerda era Seth. Mas ao outro não conhecia. Fechou os olhos com força, porque olhá-los lhe fazia mal. E pensar lhe doía ainda mais.

— Reaper? — disse Seth. — Pode me ouvir?

— Claro que posso te ouvir. — levantou a cabeça bruscamente, e o menino se sobressaltou e se tornou para trás.

Havia medo em seus olhos. E era um medo que Reaper tinha visto outras vezes. Piscou e tentou recordar, mas só encontrou um buraco negro. Logo olhou além do Seth e do desconhecido, para a seguinte fila de assentos, onde Roxy estava sentada atrás do volante, olhando-o com olhos cheios de tristeza. A seu lado, no assento do co-piloto, Vixen o observava com a desconfiança de um animal selvagem que esperasse um ataque. Estava muito quieta, como um coelho. Como se quisesse ficar invisível aos olhos de um depredador que se aproximasse lentamente dela. Possivelmente, inclusive tremia um pouco. E tinha os olhos cravados nele.

Reaper começou a sentir náuseas. Umas náuseas que havia sentido outras vezes. Compreendeu que estava na caminhonete, e que esta estava estacionada, achava-se estendido no chão. Notou que faltavam alguns membros de sua pequena tribo. Topaz. E Briar. Voltou lentamente a cabeça para o outro lado, para o assento deslocado da parte traseira da caminhonete.

Topaz estava ali deitada, inconsciente, com a cara machucada. Sentiu sua dor e abriu sua mente aos sinais e à energia que irradiavam dela. Tinha as costelas quebradas.

Isso o tinha feito ele.

Incorporou-se de repente, ficando de joelhos, equilibrou-se para a porta lateral da caminhonete, abriu-a e virtualmente caiu fora. Levantou-se com muita dificuldade, caminhou a tropicões até um arbusto de ervas daninhas e tentou vomitar.

Uma mão posou sobre suas costas, firme, mas consoladora. Era a mão do Seth.

— Não passa nada, tio. Top ficará bem. Logo será de dia, e se recuperará com o sono.

Reaper tentou recuperar o fôlego e limpou a boca com o dorso da mão, apesar de que não tinha vomitado nada. Tinha os olhos umedecidos e mal enxergava, mas de todos os modos não estava seguro de poder olhar aos olhos a seu jovem protegido.

— Estas coisas tenho feito eu?.

— Não foi tua culpa. Briar te encerrou no clube e logo disse a palavra que te dispara. Não foi você, Reap. Eu sei. Todos sabemos.

— Briar? — ele franziu o cenho e esquadrinhou a cara de Seth. – Ela fez isto? — Seth baixou os olhos e assentiu. — Está seguro? Não foi Gregor ou...?

— Ela mesma o confessou. Todos a ouvimos. Disse que não sabia o que ia ocorrer. Que só cumpria ordens. Mas não sei se acredito nela, meu amigo. É uma bruxa malvada.

— Trancou-se conosco, Seth. — Roxy tinha saído da caminhonete e estava a uns passos deles. — Se ela tivesse sabido o que essa palavra ia fazer a Reaper, a teria dito, teria saído e teria fechado a porta às suas costas. Teria sido uma estupidez não fazê-lo.

— É uma estúpida. — repôs Seth. — Seguir as instruções desse porco do Gregor, sem ao menos saber por que ou quais seriam as conseqüências... Poderia ter feito que matassem a todos.

— Suponho que disso se tratava. Nunca disse que estava do nosso lado — disse Roxy. — E estou de acordo, é uma bruxa. Mas não acredito que tenha tendências suicidas. E não podemos dar por certo que teria atuado igual se tivesse conhecido as conseqüências.

— Tolices.

Reaper levantou uma mão e ambos se calaram.

— Onde está? Eu a... matei?

— Não, claro que não. — respondeu Roxy. — Raphael, já lhe hei isso dito outras vezes, não acredito que seja capaz de matar a um inocente, nem sequer quando está sob os efeitos dessa lavagem de cérebro.

— Está chamando inocente a essa assobiada? — resmungou Seth.

Reaper ignorou seu comentário, estendeu um braço e apontou para a caminhonete.

— Olhem o que tenho feito a Topaz. A Topaz, pelo amor de Deus! — baixou o braço, porque lhe tremia e se envergonhava disso.

Precisava afastar-se daquela gente... pelo bem deles. Se Gregor, e agora Briar conheciam a palavra chave, ele era uma arma, e podia ser utilizada para assassinar inclusive aqueles a quem... queria.

— Suponho que não saberão qual é a palavra desencadeante.

— Não — disse Roxy. — Briar... foi embora antes de que pudesse levá-la onde não a ouvisse para que nos dissesse isso. E Gregor não lhe deu a segunda, a de desativação.

— Foi embora? — disse Reaper. — Se explique, por favor.

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça, aproximou-se, agarrou-o pelo braço e o conduziu para a caminhonete.

— Paramos em um semáforo e ela saltou. Mas antes nos tinha ajudado a sair desse clube com vida.

— Estava ajudando a si mesma. — resmungou Seth.

— Essa é sua opinião. — disse Roxy com calma.

— Foi conosco porque era o que lhe convinha. E te direi algo mais: esse tal Jack fez exatamente o mesmo. Não podemos confiar neles. Alegro-me de que Briar se foi, e me alegraria de deixar a seu companheiro no cemitério mais próximo e de perdê-lo de vista de uma vez por todas.

Estavam já na caminhonete e nenhum deles se fazia ilusões de que sua conversação tivesse sido privada. Afinal de contas, os vampiros tinham um ouvido muito fino, e eles tinham falado em voz alta.

Reaper se agarrou aos lados da caminhonete e subiu nela. Vixen seguia sentada em tensão, no assento do co-piloto. Jack se tinha transladado ao fundo e estava sentado na beira do assento sobre o qual jazia Topaz, com os olhos fixos nela. Mas se voltou ao entrar Reaper.

— Seu amigo o pintinho tem razão, Reaper. Saí com vocês desse clube porque era a opção que me oferecia maiores probabilidades de sobreviver. Mas podem acreditar que a lealdade que senti para o Gregor se esfumou faz muito. Esta noite tentou me matar. E a ela também. — acrescentou, olhando Topaz.

— Então, agora nos é leal?

— Não lhe acreditem. — disse Seth, montando na caminhonete atrás de Reaper. Roxy se sentou no assento do condutor. — Como sabemos que não é um espião?

— Se o fosse, Gregor teria tomado medidas para assegurar-se de que eu não morreria com os outros.

— E como sabe que não foi assim? — Seth olhou Jack com ódio. — Como sabe que Gregor não lhe deu a outra palavra, a chave de desativação? Talvez a tenha tido desde o começo, e que recebesse instruções de usá-la só quando estivesse à beira da morte. E talvez com Briar passasse o mesmo.

— Se soubesse a palavra de desativação, não acha que a teria usado quando estava chutando Topaz?

— Sim, claro. Topaz, a tia a quem lhe roubou meio milhão de dólares. A tia a que deixou com o coração quebrado. Essa Topaz, não?

Jack baixou a cabeça.

— Isto não nos leva a nenhuma parte. — disse Reaper. — Já basta. E de todos os modos não tem importância, porque está claro que é a mim a quem quer Gregor, não a vós.

— Sim, ele nos quer. Ele nos quer mortos — Seth se deixou cair no assento do meio.

— Só para que lhe seja mais fácil apoderar-se de Reaper — disse Vixen. Sua voz era muito suave, apenas mais que um sussurro, mas falava com firmeza. E ao ver que todos a olhavam com espera, ela acrescentou— : Eu o conheço. E Jack também. Gregor é preguiçoso e, basicamente, um covarde. Consegue que outros briguem por ele. Que outros assumam todos os riscos, que façam todo o trabalho. E ele leva os benefícios. — de repente titubeou, como se não estivesse segura de si mesma.

— Vixen, segue falando. — disse Reaper. — Diga-nos o que pensa. Está claro que tem uma idéia sobre tudo isto.

Ela voltou a levantar a cabeça e olhou ao Reaper aos olhos.

— Ele montou uma armadilha. Encerrou a todos em um lugar fechado e convenceu Briar para que desencadeasse sua fúria. Esperava que nós morrêssemos todos. Todos, menos você. E o que teria se passado depois disso?

Reaper franziu o cenho e esquadrinhou sua mente.

— Teria seguido assim até ficar esgotado, suponho. Até me deprimir ou ficar dormindo ao chegar o dia.

Seth retomou a história.

— Eu te direi o que teria se passado. Reaper teria sido encontrado ali, no clube, rodeado de cadáveres. As autoridades não teriam conseguido retê-lo, mas o teriam tentado. Teriam se deslocado rumores de que se converteu no pior vampiro renegado de todos os tempos. A comunidade dos vampiros teria se voltado contra você. E o teria perseguido, como persegue ao Gregor — Seth olhou a Reaper nos olhos. — Não teria ficado ninguém a quem recorrer. E teria ido atrás dele em busca de vingança, mas sozinho.

Reaper se voltou em seu assento para olhar Jack.

— Está de acordo?

— Sim. Não sei por que quer apoderar-se de ti nem o que tem planejado uma vez te tenha em seu poder. Mas tudo isto encaixa com o que eu escutei quando Gregor falava por telefone. Disse algo a respeito de te converter no renegado mais letal e perigoso da história, de voltar vampiros e mortais contra ti. Está claro que te quer vivo. E acredito que está trabalhando para outra pessoa. Mas, sim, com certeza ele te quer sozinho. — afirmou Jack.

— Pois isso é o que vai ter.

— Não pode ser, Reap. — disse Seth. — Você segue estando em desvantagem. Gregor tem a esses malditos parasitas, todo um exército deles. Tem as palavras chaves. Pode controlar sua mente, tio. Assim, não pode ser.

— Temos que nos manter unidos. — disse Vixen. — Se o que Gregor quer é te apanhar a sós, então isso é o último que devemos lhe dar. Por que vai lhe seguir o jogo?

— Porque, se ficar com vocês, eu ponho a todos em perigo. — Reaper os olhou a todos, e seus olhos pousaram em Topaz, que seguia imóvel na parte de trás. — Poderia ter lhes matado. A todos. Gregor voltará a me desencadear. Se o que pretende é me apanhar a sós, livrar-se de vocês é essencial para seu plano. A menos que eu me libere de vocês primeiro.

— Não vou te deixar Reap. — disse Seth. — De maneira nenhuma. Nem o sonhe. Estou contigo nisto. Salvou-me a vida e estou em dívida contigo.

Reaper suspirou, consciente de que não ia dar escolha a Seth, nem a nenhum deles. Tinha que ir atrás do Gregor sozinho. Tinha que assegurar-se de que seu pequeno bando estava a salvo. E tinha que encontrar Briar.

Sua última lembrança clara, antes de entrar no clube, era o de um encontro sexual explosivo com ela, no assento dianteiro do Mustang. Tinha sido intenso. Uma loucura. E algo mais que um acoplamento de corpos. Tinham compartilhado sangue. Isso criava um vínculo.

Sentia-a, inclusive, nesse momento. Ela também estava pensando nele. Estava sozinha e zangada. Furiosa. Amaldiçoava-o, enquanto esquadrinhava a noite em busca de outro homem.

Em busca de Gregor.

«Mais vale que se esqueça dele, Briar», pensou Reaper, lhe enviando a mensagem nas asas da noite. «Agora me pertence e te prometo que irei por ti. Muito em breve».

Não esperava uma resposta, assim que lhe surpreendeu ouvir um sussurro através de sua mente, tão alterado que lhe pareceu que um milhão de minúsculas descargas elétricas atravessavam seu cérebro.

«Eu não pertenço a ninguém. Só foi sexo, Reaper. Uma tática para te atrasar. Esquece-o».

«Mente».

«Acredita nisso? Tenta vir para mim outra vez e o averiguará, dou-te minha palavra. Matarei você se puder».

«Eu não sou seu inimigo, Briar».

«Esta noite me deste uma surra, igual à seus amigos. Separou-me do Gregor, deu-lhe motivos para desconfiar de mim. Se não for um inimigo, então nunca tive um».

«Fiz-te mal?». Reaper quase sentiu vontades de vomitar. «Sinto muito».

«Que lhe fodam, Reaper».

Bloqueou então sua mente, fechando-se a ele tão completamente que era impossível que Reaper voltasse a contatar com ela. Reaper suspirou e olhou a Roxy.

— O que fazemos aqui sentados? — perguntou.

— Bem, não me atrevia a voltar para o armazém. É muito possível que Briar diga ao Gregor onde estávamos. Não lhe enfaixou os olhos de caminho à entrevista.

— Não pensava permitir que ela fosse com ele.

— Sei. De todos os modos, necessitamos de outro lugar. E será melhor que o encontremos o quanto antes.

— Há um depósito de contêineres de carga. — disse Jack.

Todos se voltaram para olhá-lo. Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Os contêineres são bons lugares para dormir. Não há janelas. Usei-os, às vezes, quando estava em apuros. Não são precisamente um hotel cinco estrelas, mas...

— Não confiem nesse homem. — disse Seth.

Reaper olhou a Jack com os olhos entreabertos, perguntando-se se seria capaz de enganá-los e montar outra armadilha para Gregor. Foi então que Topaz falou movendo os lábios lentamente, com voz débil.

— Podem confiar nele. — disse ela. Jack pareceu mais surpreso que os outros. — Não lhe confiem o coração, mas... sim. Podem lhes confiar suas vidas.

— Estou de acordo com ela. — disse Vixen.

Jack pareceu ainda mais assombrado.

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça.

— Jack, sente-se na frente e dê indicações a Roxy, se não se importar.

Jack passou para a frente, e Reaper foi para trás e se sentou junto a Topaz. Olhou-a, temendo tocá-la. Não sabia como começar. Ela abriu os olhos inchados.

— Devo-te um chute nos ovos. — disse. Sua voz se esticou. — Recorde isso quando me sentir melhor, certo?

— Sinto-o. — sussurrou ele. — Não sei o que posso fazer para te compensar, princesa, mas te prometo que o farei.

— Pode apostar que sim. — ela levantou uma mão e a fechou sobre a sua. Estava muito fria e débil, e tremia. — Sei que não foi você. — sussurrou.

— Isso não arruma as coisas. Coloquei a todos em perigo deixando que me acompanhassem nesta missão. Não devia fazê-lo. Sabia que eu não devia.

— Estávamos advertidos. Tomamos uma decisão.

— Tem razão. — disse Seth. Estava no assento do meio, inclinado para eles. — Deu-nos toda a informação, inclusive nos deu armas para que lhe disparássemos se te passava da raia. Podemos decidir partir se isto nos assustar muito.

Reaper baixou a cabeça, convencido de que não podia nem queria lhes dar a ocasião de decidir. Aquilo era responsabilidade dele. Se na vez seguinte matasse a algum deles... Como poderia viver com isso?

Deu-se conta, não com pouca surpresa, de que tinha chegado a afeiçoar-se com aqueles inadaptados. Apesar de si mesmo.

— Somos vampiros. — continuou Seth. — Possivelmente, não tão velhos, fortes ou sábios como você. Possivelmente, não tão experimentados, nem tão duros. Mas somos vampiros, Reaper. Imortais. Os não mortos. Temos tanto direito a decidir correr riscos, como qualquer um. O mesmo direito que o muito antigo Damien. O mesmo direito que o mais velho, que o primeiro.

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça. Se tentava raciocinar com eles, acabariam discutindo. Voltou-se e olhou o céu, através do pára-brisa.

— Quanto falta para chegar a esse depósito? — perguntou.

— Dez minutos. — disse Jack. — Mais ou menos.

— Bem, falta menos de uma hora para que amanheça — fechou os olhos. — Pergunto-me onde...

— Onde está Gregor? — perguntou Seth. Logo sorriu. — Teria-me encantado ver sua cara quando entrou no clube, esperando nos encontrar a todos mortos e a ti enlouquecido, exausto ou inconsciente para te apanhar, e viu que nos tínhamos ido e que na calçada havia uma dúzia de parasitas crivados de bala.

— E uns quantos mais feitos em pedaços pelos amigos da Vixen — acrescentou Roxy rindo. Olhou os olhos assombrados do Reaper. — Já lhe explicaremos isso mais tarde. — disse ela.

Reaper quase não ouviu o que ela lhe dizia, porque não se estava perguntando onde estaria Gregor. Perguntava-se por Briar. Havia voltado para aquele canalha de negro coração? Estaria já entre seus braços?

Deitando-se com ele? Bebendo dele? Deixando que bebesse dela? Beijando-o?

Aquela idéia quase voltou a pô-lo frenético. E isso lhe enfurecia, porque não queria que Briar lhe importasse.

Era traiçoeira e letal.

E ele a desejava mais do que desejava despertar ao anoitecer.

Os contêineres não ofereciam muito espaço para a intimidade. A Vixen não importava muito. Mas Seth parecia ter outras idéias.

Enquanto os outros se acomodavam na caixa metálica, de vinte metros por dez, Vixen agarrou a maçaneta para impulsionar-se para cima e entrar. Seth a deteve lhe pondo uma mão nas costas, para chamar sua atenção. Ela se sobressaltou e o olhou, surpreendida pelo contato.

— Perdoa. Não queria te assustar.

— Estou tensa e nervosa depois de... de tanta morte. foi...

— Sei.

Ela assentiu.

— Tantas vidas inocentes arrancadas de qualquer jeito. Sem nenhum motivo. Por que não esvaziou o local? Por que tinha que matar a todos?

— Já ouviu a teoria do Jack. Gregor quer convencer ao mundo inteiro, ao mundo dos não mortos, ao menos, de que Reaper não é melhor que ele. De que mata a inocentes com a mesma brutalidade e a mesma crueldade que ele.

— Mas no que lhe beneficiaria isso?

Seth encolheu os ombros.

— Até que saibamos o que ele pretende, nem sequer podemos fazer conjeturas. Mas não queria te falar disso.

— Não, suponho que não quer me falar de nada. — baixou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça e se voltou de novo para a porta. Estava muito por cima de sua cabeça. Em realidade, não tinha por onde agarrar-se. Poderia ter subido de um salto. Mas não tinha vontades de gastar energias. Sentia-se morta por dentro. Como os mortais que jaziam no chão de "A Cripta".

— A verdade é que sim. Acredito... acredito que temos que falar.

— Não acredito que eu possa.

Ele enrugou o cenho.

— Quero saber de ti, saber quem é. O que é ou foi. O que significa isso, sabe?

— Não, não quer.

Ele voltou a enrugar o cenho.

— Sim, claro que eu quero. Faz um momento você chamou... chamou a todos esses animais em sua ajuda. E nos salvou a pele. E arriscou sua vida por mim.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Não foi nenhum risco. Poderia ter trocado de forma e ter fugido antes que esses caipiras tão torpes me houvessem tocado.

— Está mentindo.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de aborrecimento.

— Eu te vi trocar de forma, recorda? Demora uns minutos. Eles lhe teriam matado antes que se transformasse por completo.

Vixen suspirou e se voltou para o olhar de frente.

— Está bem. Eu te direi o que sou. Ou o que era, ao menos. Era uma humana possuída pelo espírito de uma raposa, meu totem, como o foram minha mãe antes que eu e a sua antes que ela, e assim sucessivamente. Minha tataravó era uma irlandesa de pura cepa, filha do chefe da tribo, cujo totem familiar era a raposa vermelha. Meu tataravô era um escocês do clã McFarland. Seu escudo familiar levava a cara de uma raposa. E dos tempos em que se reproduziram, a primeira mulher nascida em cada geração teve o dom. E é um dom, Seth, embora te pareça uma maldição.

Ele baixou a cabeça, aparentemente envergonhado.

— Então, és humana na realidade.

— Não — disse ela. — Sou um vampiro. Agora.

— Mas antes...

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Era humana, sim. Mas não por escolha.

Seth a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez voltar-se para que o olhasse.

— Me explique isso. Vem, vamos nos sentar um momento.

— Não temos muito tempo.

— Temos um pouco. — ele a levou a um carrinho de mão que havia ali perto e tomou assento.

Ela se sentou a contra gosto a seu lado, mais ao fio, tocando com os dedos dos pés o chão, com os joelhos flexionados e as mãos unidas. Estava pronta para levantar-se de um salto e fugir.

Seth lhe tinha feito mal. Não gostava dessa classe de dor. Não estava acostumada com aquele sentimento, nem o entendia. Só sabia que não queria voltar a senti-lo.

A noite começava a desvanecer-se. Ouvia-se o canto dos grilos e as rãs, e a brisa fresca a gelava, embora não como de costume. Sentia frio, mas não mal-estar.

— Disse que era humana, mas não por escolha. — disse ele.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sempre preferi a companhia dos animais que a das pessoas. Sempre gostei mais de viver como uma raposa que como uma mulher. As emoções humanas me pareciam estúpidas. Toda essa veemência e essa ira, essa alegria e essa pena. Essa dor e esse prazer. Não havia equilíbrio, nem sentido comum. Só uma montanha russa, cheia de desigualdades e de giros repentinos que ninguém podia prever.

— E viver como uma raposa?

— Oh... — ela suspirou, e sentiu que seus ombros se relaxavam um pouco e que seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso. — Era muito melhor. É lógico, sabe? Trata-se de encontrar o suficiente para comer, de evitar aos inimigos, de caçar, de jogar e de estar cômodo e quente. De utilizar seus sentidos, de prestar atenção, de escutar, vigiar e farejar o ar. De ser livre. Livre de tantas coisas, da preocupação, do estresse... Quando se é um animal, nada te preocupa. O que ocorre, ocorre. É a natureza.

Ele assentiu lentamente e disse:

— Entendo. — mas ela não acreditava que ele pudesse entendê-lo.

— Assim, passava todo o tempo que podia nessa forma. Várias horas cada dia. Vivia em meio da natureza, muito mais que qualquer de meus antepassados. Aprendi a me comunicar com os animais. Mas não podia ser um deles, porque esse não era meu lugar. Mas tampouco tinha a sensação de que meu lugar estivesse entre as pessoas. Assim, quando tomava a forma humana me retraía. Evitava a outros. As relações. As complicações. A preocupação. Tentava viver como viviam meus amigos do bosque. Sem preocupações, medo ou desigualdades. Simplesmente sobreviver e me encontrar o mais a gosto possível cada dia, cada hora, cada momento.

— E isso mudou?

Ela o olhou. E lhe pareceu que ele a estava escutando de verdade.

— Quanto mais tempo eu passava em forma de raposa, mais forte me fazia. Quanto mais forte me fazia, mais tempo podia manter a forma. Mais fácil me era trocar de forma. Quando Gregor me encontrou, eu podia passar umas seis horas cada dia sendo uma raposa. Alguns dias, até conseguia passar quatro horas pela manhã e quatro mais pela tarde.

— Como te encontrou?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Caí em uma armadilha, quando eu estava perseguindo um coelho, perto de sua mansão. Não sabia que era uma Escolhida. Ele deve ter me sentido por perto, soube instintivamente que estava em apuros e foi em minha ajuda, como qualquer vampiro teria se sentido impulsionado a fazer. Mas em lugar de um humano, encontrou uma raposa ferida. E, entretanto, sentiu que era um dos Escolhidos. Assim, me levou para a mansão, me meteu em uma cela e esperou. E quando voltei a trocar, viu e soube o que ocorria.

Seth assentiu muito lentamente.

— E o que se passou logo?

Ela apartou os olhos e, voltando a cabeça, levantou-se.

— Transformou-me. Isso é tudo. O resto já sabe. — tragou saliva. — Depois da mudança, sou mais fraca. Só posso trocar de forma um par de vezes por semana. E só mantenho minha forma de raposa uma hora, mais ou menos. Tenho descoberto que, sendo uma raposa, posso sair à luz do dia sem que me faça mal. Mas estou segura de que, se voltasse a me transformar estando exposta ao sol, arderia.

Ele também se levantou.

— Sinto muito, Vixen. De verdade. Sinto que perdesse algo tão precioso para ti, mas mais ainda eu sinto ter reagido assim ao descobrir seu segredo. Eu... queria que me desse outra oportunidade.

— Não. — disse ela sem olhá-lo. E pôs-se a andar para o contêiner.

Ele correu para alcançá-la, agarrou-a pelo braço e a fez voltar-se.

— Espera um momento. O que quer dizer?

— Contigo, Seth, experimentei essas sensações que levo evitando por toda a minha vida — lhe disse ela. — E sabe o que acabei sentindo mais que qualquer outra coisa? — observou sua cara e esperou uma resposta. Ao ver que ele não dizia nada, continuou— : Mais que desejo, mais que paixão, mais que amor, desejo e necessidade, eu senti dor. E foi muito pior que a dor do colar que me pôs Gregor, quando Briar apertava o botão e lançava correntes elétricas, que atravessavam meu corpo. Foi muito pior que a dor de ter a perna quase partida em dois pelos dentes de uma armadilha cruel. Foi a dor mais horrível e mais paralisante que senti em toda minha vida. E me infligiste isso você. Você, Seth. Quando me rechaçou.

— Sinto muito. Deus, eu sinto muitíssimo.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Senti-lo não muda nada. É uma ferida fresca Seth, e estou segura de que deixará uma cicatriz visível. Não é algo que possa esquecer. E não quero senti-lo outra vez, disso estou segura. Que você diga «me dê outra oportunidade» é como se Gregor me dissesse «dê outra oportunidade ao colar, Vixen. Esta vez não te doerá. Dou-te a minha palavra.» — lhe sustentou o olhar, embora as lágrimas distorceram a imagem do Seth. — Não, Seth. — murmurou. — Temo que não eu posso te dar outra oportunidade de voltar a me fazer mal. Nem a ti... nem a ninguém.

— Juro-te por Deus que nunca voltarei a te fazer mal, assim.

Ela sorriu muito brandamente, levantou uma mão para tocar sua bochecha e sussurrou:

— Sei.

Então baixou a mão e se voltou para dirigir-se ao contêiner, ignorando as chamadas do Seth para que o esperasse, para que o escutasse e lhe desse uma oportunidade. Subiu ao contêiner e foi direito a Reaper, que estava sentado com os joelhos flexionados para cima e as costas contra a parede. Falou-lhe mentalmente.

«Sei o que planeja e vou contigo».

«Não sei do que está falando».

«Vai sozinho atrás do Gregor. Eu o conheço. Conheço a mansão. Conheço Briar».

«Poderiam te ferir».

«Posso trocar de forma, Reaper. Esse é o segredo que estive guardando. Todos sabem já, menos você, assim suponho que já dá igual a lhe diga isso. Posso me converter em raposa e manter essa forma por uma hora. Nessa forma, posso sair à luz do dia. Posso me colocar em lugares a que outros não podem ir. Posso passar inadvertida. E posso falar com os animais e lhes pedir ajuda. Posso te ajudar, Reaper. E se for sem mim, saberei onde foste e te seguirei».

Reaper baixou a cabeça e respondeu: «Seth não me perdoará nunca se te passar algo».

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

«Seth não tem nenhum direito sobre mim, nem nada que dizer a meu respeito».

Reaper a olhou aos olhos e assentiu uma vez com firmeza.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, logo se voltou e se foi ao outro lado do contêiner para deitar-se. Mas enquanto se aconchegava, viu Jack olhando-a.

— O que estão tramando? — sussurrou ele.

Ela abriu muito os olhos, com expressão inocente.

— Nada. Por que o pergunta?

Topaz a olhou com curiosidade. Estava sentada junto a Jack, embora não tão perto para tocá-lo. Saltava à vista que tentava mantê-lo a certa distância, apesar da evidente atração que havia entre eles.

Vixen acreditava entendê-lo agora.

Jack lançou a Reaper um olhar carregado de significado.

— Por nada.

Vixen baixou a cabeça, apoiou-a sobre seus braços dobrados, fechou os olhos e, sem abri-los, murmurou:

— Jack...

— Sim?

— Recorda essa conversação que ouviu no quarto do Gregor? Essa em que dizia que chamou «senhor» a alguém e que lhe pediu as palavras chaves?

— Sim.

— Suponho que Gregor não terá algum tipo de... mascote em seu escritório, verdade?

— Sim — disse ele pela terceira vez. — Tem um rato.

Ela piscou lentamente.

— Odeio os ratos.

— Sei — ele fez uma pausa e logo continuou. — Há outra coisa em suas habitações que você quererá liberar. Joga uma olhada à jaula grande tampada com um lençol.

Ela enrugou o cenho, mas não perguntou nada mais.

— Obrigado, Jack.

«Dê-lhe lembranças de minha parte, de acordo?», pensou Jack.

«A quem?», perguntou Vixen.

Jack suspirou, cruzou as mãos depois da cabeça e recostou a cabeça nelas.

«Ao rato».

 **Capítulo 23**

Briar chegou à mansão em meio de um aguaceiro. Estava empapada, e seu dramático salto da caminhonete e sua luta com os parasitas lhe tinham deixado a roupa feita farrapos.

Os parasitas andariam por ali. Se se aproximava das portas, certamente a matariam antes que chegasse muito longe. Assim, vacilou em um extremo da avenida, embora estivesse a plena vista, à intempérie.

«Gregor».

Esperou. Ele não respondeu. Naturalmente. Não podia ouvi-la dentro da mansão. Mas os parasitas a sentiriam logo, e tinha que chamar a atenção do Gregor antes que a encontrassem.

Olhou a seu redor, em busca de um modo de avisar a Gregor, mas não lhe ocorreu nada até que se levantou o vento e o ramo de uma árvore se partiu e caiu a seus pés. Ao olhar para baixo, viu seixos lisos e úmidos no chão. Inclinou-se, recolheu um, apontou cuidadosamente e o lançou para a janela do dormitório do Gregor.

Esta vez teve que esperar só um momento. As pesadas cortinas se abriram e o rosto do Gregor apareceu na janela, esquadrinhando a escuridão. Briar sentiu sua atenção fixa nela. Logo, as cortinas voltaram a fechar-se e uns instantes depois as grandes comportas se abriram e Gregor apareceu silhuetado no vão.

Briar olhou fixamente a aquele homem, ao qual tinha considerado irresistível desde a primeira vez que despertou em seus braços, com o sabor de seu sangue nos lábios e uma nova energia vibrando em suas veias. Era alto e forte. Não bonito, mas isso não lhe importava. Tinha compartilhado com ela a mesma essência de seu ser: seu sangue. E Briar sempre lhe estaria agradecida por isso.

Ficou ali, empapada, enquanto ele permanecia ao abrigo da casa, olhando-a. Briar sabia que estava esquadrinhando os arredores, tentando averiguar se os outros tinham ido com ela.

— Escapei-me. — disse ela. Não levantou a voz. Ele podia ouvi-la inclusive a aquela distância.

— E voltaste para mim.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Estou sozinha, Gregor. Necessito muito... preciso falar contigo.

Ele ficou pensando um momento; logo, lentamente, levantou os braços para ela e sorriu com suavidade.

Um soluço afogou a Briar, e correu para ele, aliviada por suas boas-vindas, embora sua mente seguia cheia de perguntas. Quando chegou a seu lado, jogou os braços ao pescoço e ele enlaçou sua cintura e a abraçou um momento.

— Alegra-me muito que haja tornado, Briar. Alegra-me muitíssimo.

— Não estava segura de como iria me receber. — murmurou ela.

— Por quê? Afinal de contas ajudou a meus inimigos a escapar de mim — seus braços se afrouxaram e lhe pôs as mãos sobre os ombros, separou-a de si e estudou sua cara. — Matou a vários de meus parasitas e ajudou ao Reaper e a seus empregados a escapar. Por que o fez, Briar?

Ela piscou duas vezes. Uma nova tensão se agitava em seu ventre.

— Para salvar minha própria vida, Gregor. Seus parasitas tentavam me matar, igual aos outros — ele não disse nada. Só aguardou. — Você lhes ordenou que me matassem, Gregor?

Ele a olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

— Por que pergunta isso? Reaper te lavou o cérebro?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Mas você não me avisou do que ocorreria quando lhe dissesse essa palavra. Não me disse que teria um ataque de fúria e que tentaria matar a tudo que tivesse ao seu alcance. Poderia me haver matado.

— Confiava plenamente em sua capacidade para se defender.

— Mas não fez nada para te assegurar disso. — Briar olhou ao chão. — Poderia me haver dito o que ocorreria, me ter avisado de que quando dissesse a palavra, eu saísse dali a toda pressa. Poderia me haver dado a segunda palavra, a que faz que Reaper se detenha.

— Entendo. Por isso tornaste, então?

— O que?

— Para me surrupiar a segunda palavra. — disse ele. — Para ir dizer a ele.

— Não. — ela enrugou o cenho e deu um passo atrás.

— Não? Não minta, Briar. Conheço-te muito bem. E eu te vi com ele, nesse carro. Vi a ti montá-lo como um animal em zelo. Vi-te...

— Tive que fazê-lo! Disse-me que não deixasse que chegasse ao clube antes do tempo, custasse o que custasse. Disse-me que fizesse o que fosse necessário para que não entrasse antes da hora prevista.

— Sim, é certo. Mas pensava que aplicaria alguma tática menos drástica antes de recorrer a fodê-lo como uma louca.

— O sexo não significa nada para mim. Já sabe.

— É só um meio para um fim, não, Briar?

— É o que foi sempre.

— Mas você gostou. Admite-o. Desfrutou com o Reaper.

— Não.

— Gozou.

— Não!

— Estava te observando. Traiu-me, Briar. Primeiro lhe dando o que me negaste todo este tempo, apesar de que salvei sua mísera vida, te tirei da lama e das ruas, das drogas com as quais estava te envenenando e te separei dos homens com os quais te prostituía. Apesar de saber o que me devia, entregou-se a ele. E logo o ajudou a escapar.

— Não foi assim. — retrocedeu um pouco mais, compreendendo que estava em perigo. Tinha que chegar até a porta, escapar por ela.

— E agora tem a desfaçatez de vir aqui, fingindo que me é fiel, e me pedir que te dê a capacidade de desativar a única arma que tenho para destruí-lo.

— Gregor! — disse ela com voz firme e clara, pronunciando lentamente, como se desse modo pudesse fazer com que a escutasse e a compreendesse. — Eu te sou fiel. Por isso, os deixei. E não te pedi essa palavra. Importa-me um nada essa palavra.

— Mente muito mal, querida.

Ela quase tinha chegado à porta. De repente, sentiu algo, mas já era muito tarde. Voltou-se rapidamente, mas chocou com o peito de um parasita, cujas carnudas mãos se fecharam sobre seus braços e a lançaram para trás. Antes de cair ao chão, aterrissou sobre uma mesa que se partiu pela metade.

Ao incorporar-se sentiu uma quebra de onda de dor, e então Gregor a agarrou pela garganta e a fez levantar-se, mas não a soltou.

— É minha, Briar. Minha e só minha. Vais aprender isso muito em breve.

— Gregor, por favor. — disse ela.

Ele olhou ao parasita.

— Segure-a.

A criatura se colocou atrás dela, agarrou-a pelos braços e a segurou com força. Ela se debateu, mas só conseguiu que lhe retorcesse os braços.

Gregor soltou seu pescoço e tirou algo do bolso. Briar o reconheceu e ficou quieta. Uma água gelada pareceu correr por suas veias. Um colar como o que tinha levado Vixen. Ele se aproximou e o moveu para seu pescoço.

— Não, Gregor, não. Equivoca-te por completo. Nunca estive do lado de Reaper.

Ele sorriu lentamente, enquanto deslizava o colar ao redor de seu pescoço e o grampeava, com tanta força que lhe cortava a respiração.

— Pertence-me, Briar. E vais me pagar por tudo o que tenho feito por ti. Vais pagar, me ajudando a apanhar ao Reaper. Vou atraí-lo até aqui e beber dele até deixá-lo seco. Vou me apropriar de seu poder. E quando estiver morto, vou te fazer esquecer que existiu alguma vez.

— Gregor, digo-te que não te traí. — murmurou ela.

— Levem-na à masmorra. Coloquem-na na jaula. Quero-a nua e encadeada. Nem sangue, nem mantas. Nada de comodidades.

O parasita a puxou e Briar se remexeu. E logo, de repente, uma descarga elétrica a atravessou. A dor fez que seu corpo ficasse rígido. Quando cessou, ela caiu ao chão. Seus músculos se contraíam espasmodicamente.

Gregor se ajoelhou a seu lado.

— Vou te quebrar Briar. Quando acabar contigo, me suplicará. Suplicará alimento e alívio... E me suplicará que volte a te aceitar. Entende?

Ela levantou a cabeça e cravou os olhos nos dele.

— Jamais suplicarei nada a ninguém. — sussurrou.

Ele sorriu e apertou de novo o botão. Briar chiou dessa vez e, quando a descarga cessou, estava tão fraca que nem sequer podia mover-se. Pensou em Vixen levando o colar, em como tinha apertado ela o botão. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o primeiro arrependimento real que não tinha conhecido nunca.

Então o parasita a levantou e a levou ao porão, à masmorra, à cela.

Imaginou que seria ali onde morreria. Porque nunca cederia. Nunca.

Pôs-se o sol. Vixen despertou e encontrou aos outros ainda dormindo... exceto Reaper. Ele se tinha ido. Mas tinha antes aceitado deixar que fosse com ele, maldito fosse.

Sobressaltada, levantou-se de um salto e se aproximou da porta trilho do contêiner, que estava entreaberta. Apareceu fora e o viu. Estava na caminhonete, reunindo armas.

Vixen olhou aos outros e seus olhos pousaram no rosto dormido do Seth. Gozou dele um instante. Adorava olhá-lo. Era muito belo: a forma de sua mandíbula, seu queixo, seu nariz, a leveza com que permaneciam fechados seus olhos. Isto lhe pôs um nó na garganta, jantou os olhos e se obrigou a dar a volta. Deslizou-se rapidamente pela porta aberta e se voltou para fechá-la, esforçando-se por não fazer ruído.

— Não se preocupe, não despertarão. — disse Reaper.

Ela se voltou rapidamente para olhá-lo. Reaper havia retornado da caminhonete e se aproximou dela sem que o ouvisse. Levava armas nas mãos.

— Como pode estar tão seguro? — perguntou ela.

— O controle mental é mais difícil de exercer sobre os vampiros que sobre os humanos. — disse ele. — Mas eu sou mais velho e mais forte que eles.

— Ordenaste-lhes que sigam dormindo?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe. Eles despertarão dentro de menos de uma hora — levantou uma banda de couro bordada de pequenas presilhas, cada uma das quais continha uma bala. De um extremo pendurava uma capa com uma pesada pistola dentro. Ele a fez baixar sobre sua cabeça. — Coloca um braço por aqui — ela fez o que lhe dizia e ele repetiu logo o processo com outra pistoleira e se inclinou para ajustar tiras e fivelas. Quando acabou, as tiras se cruzavam e uma pistola repousava sobre cada um dos quadris de Vixen. — São Glocks de calibre 40, muito potentes. As que está acostumada a usar a polícia. Mas disparam balas comuns. Segue tendo sua pistola de dardos?

— Sim. — ela a tirou para acostumar-se. Mas necessito de mais dardos.

Ele tirou um punhado do bolso e os deu. Vixen colocou um na pequena pistola, guardou o resto no bolso e colocou a arma na cintura das calças, por trás.

— Tem medo? — ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Bem. Seria estúpido não o ter. — observou sua cara e franziu o cenho. — Que mais?

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que há algo mais que te preocupa. Parece... triste.

Vixen encolheu os ombros e se voltou para a caminhonete.

— Deveríamos ir antes que despertem.

— Não vais voltar comigo, verdade, Vixen?

Ela umedeceu os lábios, levantou o queixo e lutou por refrear as lágrimas, que tentavam congregar-se em seus olhos.

— Não. Assim que nos liberemos do Gregor, irei embora. Sozinha.

— Seth a magoou de verdade, não é?

— Não quero falar disso. — tinha chegado à caminhonete. Abriu a porta e se sentou no assento do co-piloto.

Reaper se aproximou do lado do condutor e se sentou atrás do volante. Ligou o motor e arrancou antes de voltar a falar.

— Vixen, Seth é muito jovem. Seja o que for que tenha dito ou feito, sei que ele não pretendia te fazer mal. Está louco por ti.

— Não de tudo. — disse ela brandamente.

Ele enrugou o cenho e ela soube que ele não podia compreender o que estava sentindo.

— Há uma parte de mim que lhe importa. Possivelmente, muito profundamente. Mas há outra parte de mim que lhe repugna. E as coisas não podem funcionar entre nós assim.

Reaper suspirou.

— Acredito que deveria lhe dar outra oportunidade. — se concentrou na estrada enquanto falava. — E sou mais velho e mais sábio que você, assim deveria escutar meu conselho.

Ela o olhou rapidamente, surpreendeu um brilho de bom humor em seu olhar e sentiu que um sorriso triste atirava de seus próprios lábios. Compreendeu que lhe caía bem Reaper.

— Tem algum plano?

— Não. Vou fazer como meus heróis da infância e a lhe dizer que saia.

— Não sei o que significa isso.

— Não? Alguma vez viu um filme de jeans?

— Não.

— Bom, não lhe reprovo isso. Tampouco gosto muito de televisão, nem de cinema. Mas quando era muito jovem, havia filmes dos quais não me cansava. E eram os de jeans. Você só olha e aprende, pequena. Olha e aprende — e seguiu conduzindo.

Seth compreendeu que algo ia mal assim que despertou. Para começar, era muito mais tarde que de costume. Abriu os olhos, sentiu a hora e despertou de repente. Sentou-se e esquadrinhou o interior às escuras do contêiner. Roxy estava aconchegada em um rincão. Topaz jazia não muito longe dela. Jack estava convexo junto à parede do fundo.

Reaper não estava em nenhuma parte, nem tampouco Vixen.

Levantou-se de um salto, correu à porta e a abriu de par em par.

— Seth? — a voz sonolenta do Roxy chegou até ele, e a ouviu levantar-se. — O que acontece, guri? Ocorreu algo?

Ele se voltou e viu que Topaz e Jack também estavam despertando.

— A caminhonete não está. Nem tampouco Reaper e Vixen.

— Esperava isso. — disse Jack. Estirou os braços por cima da cabeça e antes que voltasse a abaixá-los, Seth se equilibrou sobre ele e o agarrou pela camisa.

— O que quer dizer com que você esperava isso? Onde estão?

Jack levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou as mãos que agarravam sua camisa.

— Não acredito que te convenha fazer isso.

— Você não tem nem idéia do que me convém. O que sabe, Heart?

— Solta-o — disse Topaz. Falou com calma, em tom baixo e firme. Não gritou, nem elevou a voz. Mas sua voz era intensa e não admitia discussão. Seth soltou ao Jack. Sabia que o que tinha feito era ofensivo, embora nunca o reconheceria.

Jack se alisou a camisa.

— Não sei nada, amigo. Mas antes que amanhecesse senti que tinham uma conversação privada. Deu-me a impressão de que estavam planejando algo assim.

— Algo assim? — perguntou Seth.

— Usa seu cérebro em vez de seu mau gênio, para variar, menino. O que acha que vão fazer?

— Foram pegar o Gregor, verdade? — perguntou Topaz.

— Eu diria que sim. — respondeu Jack quietamente.

Seth lançou uma maldição e deu lentamente a volta, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

Roxy se levantou e começou a dobrar sua manta.

— Esperava que Raphael tentasse livrar-se de nós e ir sozinho. — disse. — Acreditava que ontem à noite poderia nos haver matado. Não quererá arriscar-se a que voltem a passar perigo. E se Gregor conhecer os desencadeantes, pode lançá-lo a uma fúria assassina por apenas dizer uma palavra. — suspirou profundamente. — O que não entendo é por que levou a Vixen.

— Duvido que ela lhe desse escolha. — resmungou Seth. — Pode ser condenadamente teimosa. Maldita seja, nunca perdoarei ao Reaper se lhe acontecer algo.

— Dadas as capacidades da Vixen, provavelmente tem feito bem em a levar, disse Jack. — Nunca me encontrei com um vampiro com talentos tão especiais.

— É única em sua espécie, é certo. — disse Roxy.

— Espero que esteja bem. — acrescentou Topaz.

Todos a olharam e ela encolheu os ombros.

— Estava me acostumando a tê-la por aqui, embora seja tão estranha.

— Temos que ir atrás deles. — disse Seth.

— Seja razoável. — disse Jack. Seth lhe lançou um olhar carregado de incredulidade, e o outro levantou as sobrancelhas. — O que? Como sugere que vamos ao resgate? Levaram a caminhonete e certamente todas as armas que havia nela.

— Exato. — disse Roxy. — E abandonamos o Mustang quando fugimos de "A Cripta". Embora suponha que ainda estará onde o estacionou Reaper.

Jack assentiu com a cabeça e continuou:

— A casa do Gregor estará rodeada de parasitas à espreita, que podem nos partir em dois, como se fôssemos palitos de dentes. E provavelmente estarão nos esperando, vamos entrar ali e deixar que nos matem a todos?

— Temos que ir atrás deles. — repetiu Seth com ênfase.

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça.

— Estou de acordo contigo, céus. Mas temos que ser prudentes. Se não, não lhes serviremos de nada.

 **Capítulo 24**

Vixen se escondeu entre as árvores que rodeavam a mansão do Gregor. Tremia de medo, mas estava decidida a seguir adiante, a ajudar a seus amigos.

Era estranho ter pessoas às quais considerava amigas, pela primeira vez em sua vida. Queria-lhes, e acreditava que eles também a ela. Inclusive Seth, a sua maneira.

Reaper lhe pôs uma mão sobre o ombro.

— Gregor pode desencadear minha fúria em qualquer momento, Vixen. É importante que te mantenha afastada de mim. Você corre o dobro de perigo que eu, porque deve temer a mim, além de ao inimigo. Assim, tome cuidado. Que não lhe vejam. Não te arrisque, aconteça o que acontecer.

Ela o olhou aos olhos na escuridão e sorriu brandamente.

— Conseguirei a informação que necessitamos. Prometo-lhe isso.

— Mantenha-se atenta as minhas mensagens. Bloquearei a todos os outros, menos a ti e ao Gregor. Ele não me ouvirá até que esteja fora da mansão. Espera até que ele parta, e inclusive logo...

— Tomarei cuidado. — ela assentiu uma vez; logo se voltou e se afastou correndo dele. Rodeou a mansão até um lugar escondido, perto de sua parte traseira. E ali esperou, esforçando-se por concentrar sua atenção e suas energias e preparando-se para sua metamorfose.

Passou o tempo, por fim ouviu o Reaper chamar mentalmente. «Gregor».

A resposta foi imediata, e não parecia haver medo na mente do Gregor. Vixen ouviu sua resposta, através da mente do Reaper.

«Olá, Reaper. Estava-te esperando. Por isso, estive escutando pela janela aberta».

Reaper levantou o olhar, guiado por sua percepção, e o viu de pé junto a uma janela aberta do segundo andar. Gregor agitou a mão para ele, embora Reaper estivesse escondido entre as árvores. Sabia onde estava, devia senti-lo ali. Oh, sim, era muito bom.

«Mas espero que não tenha vindo pela Briar. Se for assim, temo que tenha uma amarga decepção. Ela está muito contente de ter voltado ao lugar onde pertence».

«Vim por ti, Gregor. E estou sozinho. Não há ninguém a quem possa me obrigar a fazer mal».

«Bem pensado, suponho. Mas não preciso desencadear sua loucura para te fazer sair à luz. Isso posso fazê-lo sozinho».

«Agora você tem oportunidade de demonstrá-lo. Sai a meu encontro. E vêem sozinho, Gregor, ou eu não estarei quando chegar. Estou te vigiando. Saberei, se desdobrar a seus parasitas ou me ponha uma armadilha. Isto é entre você e eu, um contra um. Se for homem o bastante ».

«Quando e onde Reaper?».

«Dentro de quinze minutos. Há um descampado em que as crianças jogam beisebol. Vinte quilômetros ao norte daqui, gira à esquerda, toma o caminho de terra e percorre outros seis quilômetros. Está à direita. Não há onde esconder-se. Nenhum dos dois poderá ocultar reforços».

«Ali estarei».

«Estarei te esperando».

Vixen fechou os olhos, mas só um instante. Tinha que vigiar a mansão. Tinha que permanecer alerta até que visse partir a Gregor, e assegurar-se de que ia sozinho e de que ninguém o seguia. Em caso contrário, avisaria ao Reaper imediatamente.

Assim esperou, sem deixar de vigiar a casa. Passaram dez minutos antes que sentisse partir ao Reaper com a velocidade de uma centelha. E uns minutos depois, ela viu Gregor sair da mansão.

Mas ele não estava sozinho. Tinha Briar a seu lado. Ninguém mais lhes seguiu. Nem parasitas, nem reforços. Vixen se concentrou na mente do Reaper e se esforçou por bloquear sua mente a outros, como lhe tinha ensinado Roxy. Imaginou um raio de luz pura que saía de sua mente e se dirigia a do Reaper, através de uns tubos de chumbo maciço. Um tubos que nada podia penetrar.

«Reaper».

«Estou aqui».

«Gregor vai no seu caminho. Briar está com ele. Ninguém mais, ao menos de momento».

«Bem. Obrigado, Vixen».

«Tome cuidado, Reaper».

Briar caminhava junto ao Gregor através da escuridão, para o veículo que os esperava, o reluzente Porsche negro do Gregor. Não sabia onde iam, mas se alegrava de que fossem de carro. Não teria podido chegar muito longe a pé.

Tinham-na levado à cela umas horas antes do amanhecer. Tinham-na despido e lhe tinham prendido os pulsos com grilhões a ambos os lados e os tornozelos com uma só banda de ferro. E ali ficou, quase incapaz de mover-se, em uma postura que recordava a da crucificação.

De vez em quando, possivelmente a cada quinze minutos, o colar que levava ao pescoço cobrava vida com uma descarga cruel de energia. Todo seu corpo ficava rígido e seus músculos se esticavam até que acreditava que se rasgariam. Suas costas se arqueavam e sua cabeça golpeava a parede de trás. Seu corpo atirava de seus grilhões, e não podia controlá-lo, de modo que o ferro lhe afundava cada vez mais nos pulsos e nos tornozelos. E quando a descarga passava, ficava ali pendurada, trêmula, débil, estremecida e transpassada pela dor.

Supunha que Gregor estava acima, sentado comodamente diante da chaminé, e que apertava o botão maliciosamente quando gostava. A dor era intolerável. Enlouquecedora. E depois das primeiras descargas, ela começou a sentir terror ao passar dos minutos, enquanto esperava o inevitável.

Quando o sol nasceu, Briar tinha perdido quase por completo a capacidade de pensar com coerência. Sentiu um intenso alívio quando se sumiu no sono diurno e esperou que o poder curador do descanso do vampiro restaurasse suas forças.

Mas quando o sol voltou a se pôr e ela começava a despertar, as descargas começaram de novo. Uma e outra vez. Sim, o sono a tinha reconfortado, mas estava muito débil. Necessitava sangue para que sua cura fosse completa e para recuperar suas energias. Só recebeu tortura e dor, e sua mente e seu corpo se debilitaram ainda mais.

Logo apareceu Gregor, de pé na porta de sua cela. Ela nem sequer sentiu sua presença, até que ouviu a chave girar na fechadura, metal sobre metal. Levantou a cabeça fracamente, e esgotou os olhos, mas não pôde concentrar-se.

Gregor abriu a porta e entrou na cela. Atirou ao chão um montão de roupa, aproximou-se dela e liberou seus tornozelos e seus pulsos. Briar caiu ao chão.

— Levante e ponha a roupa. E o faça depressa, Briar. Temos uma entrevista.

Ela se incorporou, apoiando-se nas mãos.

— Não... não posso.

— Oh. Bom, então acredito que terei que te dar um pouco de energia — levou a mão ao peito e ela viu como um borrão a forma do controle remoto, o dispositivo de tortura do Gregor, pendurando de uma corrente ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Não. Por favor.

— Então faz o que te digo.

— Necessito... sustento, Gregor. Nem sequer sei se posso ficar em pé.

— Eu imaginava. Toma! — tirou um frasco de seu bolso e lhe tirou a tampa. Encheu a tampa com um pouco de sangue do frasco e logo se inclinou e o aproximou dos lábios do Briar.

Ela bebeu, mas era apenas um gole.

— Não vou te dar mais. Pede mais e voltarei a saborear o poder que tenho sobre ti. Agora, se vista.

O sangue lhe causou uma leve comichão, um pálido eco da energia que atravessava suas veias quando se alimentava de verdade. Rezou para que bastasse para mantê-la com vida, porque se sentia mais perto da morte nesse instante que nunca antes. E, possivelmente, fosse melhor morrer. Ao menos não sofreria mais aquela dor.

Lutou por levantar-se, arrastou os pés até o rincão e começou a recolher a roupa que ele tinha atirado ali. Eram suas coisas. Calças negras de couro, muito apertadas e difíceis de pôr. Uma jaqueta de pele. Nem blusa, nem roupa interior. Esforçou-se por colocar as calças; logo se deixou cair ao chão, para colocar as botas negras e se perguntou como ia arranjar-se para caminhar sobre seus saltos de agulha quando quase não podia se manter em pé.

Assim que se teve grampeado a segunda bota, Gregor a agarrou pelo braço e a levantou de um puxão.

— Caminhará a meu lado. Manterá a cabeça alta. Fará como se nada tivesse passado e fingirá que me adora. Caso te afaste de minhas instruções e te porei de joelhos, Briar. Entendido?

— Sim.

— Mais te vale a obediência. Agora, vamos. Temos que nos reunir com seu amante. E vais ver como eu o mato. Inclusive talvez te peça ajuda. — sorriu lentamente e a levou a rastros através do porão e pelas escadas que levavam a parte principal da casa; cruzaram logo a mansão e saíram pela porta principal.

Gregor a conduziu ao seu Porsche negro, e a acomodou no assento do co-piloto. E logo se sentou atrás do volante e conduziu através da noite. Briar não podia deixar de olhar o controle remoto que ele levava ao redor do pescoço, nem de pensar no frasco de sangue de seu bolso. Se pudesse lhe tirar aquelas coisas, talvez pudesse impedir que matasse ao Reaper.

Aquela idéia lhe deu o que pensar e, embora sua mente estivesse nublada pela dor, esclareceu seu objetivo. Se ela pudesse tirar aquelas coisas ao Gregor, possivelmente pudesse sobreviver. Essa era a meta. A única meta: sua própria sobrevivência.

Sempre o tinha sido.

Momentos depois de que Gregor e Briar se afastaram a toda velocidade no carro negro, Vixen pôs-se a correr sobre suas patas peludas para a casa. Foi direito à porta principal e se equilibrou contra ela com força suficiente para assegurar-se de que o golpe se ouviria. Caiu de pé, machucada, mas decidida, e se escondeu rapidamente atrás de um vaso de barro de grande tamanho que havia no patamar.

Pouco depois, a porta se abriu e um dos parasitas saiu e ficou ali parado, olhando a seu redor.

Vixen passou correndo junto a seus pés sem que a visse, entrou na casa, escondeu-se sob um sofá e ficou ali encolhida, esperando.

O parasita voltou a entrar e fechou a porta. Cruzou a habitação com passos pesados e voltou quase cegamente ao que estava fazendo antes. E quando esteve segura de que a habitação estava de novo vazia, Vixen saiu disparada de seu esconderijo, com a larga cauda voando atrás dela, e subiu as escadas a caminho da suíte do Gregor.

Uma vez ali, encontrou-se com uma porta fechada, e compreendeu que certamente a chave estava passada. Transformada em raposa, não tinha forma de abri-la. Mas trocar de forma supunha um grande esbanjamento de energia. E não poderia voltar a se transformar até passadas umas horas. Era muito possível que ficasse apanhada na guarida do Gregor.

E, entretanto, não via outra solução. Olhou a um lado e outro do corredor e, ao não ver ninguém perto, tombou-se no chão, enroscou-se em sua cauda e se concentrou em sua metamorfose.

Passaram minutos, enquanto seu corpo se esticava e trocava, alargando-se e alargando-se. Uma neblina de esquecimento cobria sua mente como um manto de seda, e quando aquela neblina se esclareceu se encontrou encolhida no chão, nua. Tinha deixado sua roupa no bosque e não tinha nada com que cobrir-se. Mas o primeiro era o primeiro.

Ficou de pé, olhou de novo a um e outro lado e não viu nada. Nem a ninguém. Mas ouvia os passos pesados de um dos parasitas no salão de baixo.

Voltou-se para a porta e girou rapidamente o trinco. A porta se abriu. Milagrosamente, a chave não estava passada. Ou possivelmente não fosse um milagre absolutamente. Ali não ficava ninguém, exceto os parasitas, que ela soubesse. E eles jamais desobedeceriam as ordens do Gregor, assim que este não tinha motivos para fechar com chave sua porta.

Vixen empurrou a porta e entrou justo quando os passos do parasita começavam a ressoar na escada. Fechou a porta sigilosamente atrás dela e, a diferença do Gregor, passou a chave.

Esperou ali, e ouviu como se aproximavam os passos do parasita para logo afastar-se lentamente. Suspirou, aliviada, e se voltou para examinar as habitações do Gregor. A primeira, em que tinha entrado, parecia uma espécie de sala de estar. Havia um escritório com as coisas habituais: canetas, um telefone, um caderno de anotação, um ordenador portátil. Junto ao escritório, uma jaula pendurava de seu suporte. Dentro dela havia um rato de aspecto perverso que, sentado em silêncio, olhava-a fixamente.

Havia uma porta aberta que levava ao dormitório, e algo na energia que irradiava daquela habitação chamou em seguida sua atenção. Deu-se conta de que não estava sozinha. E, de repente, se sentiu atraída para quem estivesse ali dentro. Irresistivelmente atraída.

Franziu o cenho e avançou como se ela se sentisse compelida a isso. Havia um objeto quadrado em um rincão, coberto com um lençol. Aproximou-se e notou que a energia que sentia lhe resultava familiar. Era muito parecida com a de Roxy, mas estava de algum modo alterada.

Estendeu rapidamente a mão e apartou o lençol. No rincão da jaula de metal, sob o lençol, havia uma mulher escondida. Tinha a roupa rasgada e imunda. Estava muito magra. Abraçava-se, e sua clavícula e suas omoplatas se sobressaíam. Seu cabelo loiro e muito curto contrastava vivamente com suas sobrancelhas e suas pestanas escuras e abundantes, e seus olhos eram de uma assombrosa cor violeta. Estava tremendo e olhava a Vixen com os olhos muito abertos, cheios de terror.

Vixen levantou uma mão e levou um dedo aos lábios.

A mulher não respondeu. Só a olhava, petrificada. E não era de se estranhar. Só Deus sabia o que teria sofrido nas mãos do Gregor, mas as marcas que tinha no pescoço eram um bom indício. Era um aperitivo. E, enquanto estava ali, nua e envergonhada, Vixen compreendeu que aquela mulher era algo mais. Era uma dos Escolhidos.

Sentiu estupor ao compreender que Gregor tinha torturado, ferido e utilizado a uma Escolhida. Nenhum vampiro podia fazer tal coisa... ou isso contavam as lendas. Vixen olhou a direita e esquerda, viu uma toalha de banho pendurada de um cabide, na parede, aproximou-se dela e a pôs rapidamente. Era muito grande, do Gregor, sem dúvida, mas ao menos a tampava. Logo se aproximou da jaula. Media possivelmente dois metros quadrados e estava fechada com um pequeno cadeado. Dentro havia uma terrina com uma espécie de mingau de aspecto desagradável, e outro cheio de água. Não havia utensílios.

Ajoelhando-se diante da jaula, Vixen sussurrou o mais brandamente que pôde:

— Tem que ficar muito, muito calada. Prometo que te ajudarei.

A mulher seguiu sem mover-se no rincão, observando-a com receio. Por que não a tinham sentido os outros vampiros? Perguntava-se Vixen, por que não a tinha sentido ela, quando tinha estado presa ali? Nem Topaz? E então recordou que Gregor tinha rodeado de algum modo aquela casa com um escudo que não deixava sair as mensagens mentais. Talvez tivesse protegido suas habitações do mesmo modo, para que outros habitantes da casa não sentissem a presença da mulher.

Vixen se separou da cativa e ao aproximar-se do escritório da habitação contígua sentiu o desespero da mulher, por deixá-la ali. E, entretanto, ela permaneceu imóvel e calada.

Junto ao escritório, em sua jaula, o rato a olhava agitando seus bigodes.

Vixen lhe devolveu o olhar e iniciou uma conversação. Mas pedir a um rato que recordasse uma conversação que tinha tido lugar em uma linguagem que desconhecia não era tarefa fácil. O rato recordou, entretanto, que Gregor tinha cotado algo em um caderno enquanto falava por telefone.

Vixen encontrou o caderno. A primeira página estava em branco. Tomou um lápis e usou o velho truque de sombrear a folha para ver o que se escrito na página de cima, mas Gregor devia ter arrancado várias, ou não ter escrito nada, apesar do que Jack acreditava ter ouvido, porque não apareceu nada. Revisou o cesto de papéis apesar de que o rato lhe mostrava, mediante imagens mentais, o costume do Gregor de enrugar as folhas e as jogar na chaminé quando acabava com elas. No cesto de papéis não encontraria nada útil. Tinha tido tantas esperanças... Inspecionou rapidamente quanto havia em cima da mesa, procurando alguma pista, mas não encontrou nada útil. Logo deu a volta, compreendendo que era hora de tentar escapar, e mostrou ao rato o que ia tentar fazer para assegurar-se de sua ajuda. Então baixou lentamente o suporte até que a jaula descansou no chão, de lado, abriu a portinhola e disse ao rato que era livre de ir-se.

O animalzinho saiu de um salto, cruzou correndo a habitação e se perdeu de vista. Não lhe aconteceria nada. Podia escapar por sua conta.

A mulher da jaula, em troca, não podia. E agora Vixen tinha que sair com ela, vivas ambas, da guarida do leão.

Não sabia como ela ia fazê-lo. Aproximou-se da janela, abriu a cortina com muito cuidado e olhou fora. Havia parasitas postados em cada esquina da casa, e alguns no meio, aqui e lá.

Sem dúvida o que a tinha ouvido «bater na porta, tinha-os desdobrado para que vigiassem os jardins. Demônios, estava apanhada. E agora o que?"

Ficou junto à janela um momento mais, procurando uma resposta, e de repente viu algo que se movia na beira do caminho. Franziu o cenho, forçou a vista, voltou a olhar e deu graças ao destino por sua visão noturna quando distinguiu ao pequeno grupo reunido ali: Topaz, Seth, Roxy e Jack. Queria chamá-los, inclusive o tentou, mas era como gritar do interior de uma habitação de chumbo. Então lhe ocorreu abrir a janela, mas se perguntou se não haveria um alarme conectado a ela e o pensou melhor.

Seth convenceu aos outros para que fossem com ele vigiar a casa e logo idealizassem um plano. Era a melhor solução que lhe ocorria, porque o aproximaria de Vixen no menor tempo possível. A ninguém lhe ocorreu uma idéia melhor, assim que a puseram em prática.

Não se aproximaram muito, só o suficiente para ver os parasitas que rodeavam a mansão a intervalos regulares e escrutinavam a escuridão com nervosismo, o que lhes fez compreender que sabiam que estava passando algo.

Maldição. Onde diabos estava Vixen?

«Vixen», chamou-a em silêncio mentalmente, dirigindo-se só a ela. «Onde está?».

Não houve resposta. Nem a haveria, se ela estava dentro da casa.

— Oxalá soubesse como consegue Gregor que as mensagens não entrem nem saiam dessa maldita casa. — resmungou Seth.

— É um dispositivo eletrônico, isso sei. — respondeu Jack, agachado junto a ele.

— Como sabe?

— Uma vez se foi a luz. Houve uma grande tormenta. E se notou como baixava o escudo, ou o que seja.

— Então temos que cortar a eletricidade. — Seth olhou a Roxy e a Topaz.

Roxy negou com a cabeça.

— Nem sequer sabemos se estão aí dentro. E se não estiverem? Cortar a eletricidade só serviria para alertar a esses.

— Bom, e como sugere que o averigüemos? — replicou Seth.

Topaz lhe pôs uma mão no ombro desde atrás.

— Controle-se, Seth. Só tentamos ser prudentes. Cobrir todas as bases. Nós temos tanta vontade de tirá-los daí como você.

— Sei — ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça. — Sei. Que demônios...! — saltou de repente enquanto falava. — É um rato!

Os outros também se levantaram e retrocederam um pouco, exceto Jack, que permaneceu agachado, olhando ao roedor que, inexplicavelmente, aproximou-se deles. Enquanto o olhavam, o animalzinho se levantou sobre seus quartos traseiros, moveu o nariz e começou a mover as patas dianteiras como se estivesse boxeando.

— Que diabos ele está fazendo? — Topaz retrocedeu três passos rapidamente, logo se estremeceu e se esfregou os braços.

— Acredito que é Lúcifer. — disse Jack.

— Acha que o rato é o diabo? — perguntou Roxy, divertida. Tinha retrocedido ao princípio, mas agora se aproximou e se inclinou um pouco para observar os movimentos do animal.

— Não referia a esse Lúcifer. É um mascote, ou uma reclusa, para ser mais preciso. Gregor a tem em uma jaula, em suas habitações.

Seth entreabriu os olhos olhando ao roedor. O animalzinho estava outra vez nas quatro patas, mas havia se voltado para a casa e movia a cauda como se fosse uma serpente.

— E então como saiu? — perguntou Seth.

Todos o olharam e chegaram à mesma conclusão.

— Vixen faria algo assim. Liberar um rato. — disse Topaz lentamente.

— Não só isso. Mas sim, ela pode falar com os animais. — continuou Seth. — Todos nós o vimos no "A Cripta", essa noite.

Roxy moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, incrédula, mas seus olhos seguiram fixos no animalzinho negro e desnutrido, que deu de novo a volta e se levantou sobre seus quartos traseiros. Esta vez, ele proferiu um chiado.

Topaz tampou os ouvidos e retrocedeu de novo.

— Está bem, está bem. Já lhe fazemos conta. Estamos nisso, de acordo? Agora, sai daqui, bestinha imunda.

O rato ficou imóvel, ainda erguido, e a olhou piscando.

— Vete! — disse Topaz, e deu um passo para ela, como se ela se dispusesse a pisá-la. O rato apoiou as quatro patas no chão e fugiu.

— Maldita seja, Topaz, por que tem feito isso? — perguntou Seth.

— Estava me assustando!

— Poderíamos tê-la usado para nos comunicar com Vixen.

— Ah, bom, perdoa, Seth, mas nunca me havia dito que ela pudesse falar com os animais.

— Maldita seja. Top, poderíamos lhe haver amarrado uma nota e haver a mandado à casa, ou algo assim.

— Estraga. E como iria dizer ao rato onde tinha que levar a nota? — ela pôs os olhos em branco.

Seth olhou a casa e seus olhos se umedeceram.

— Deve estar nas habitações do Gregor.

— Ou o esteve recentemente, quando liberou lúcifer e o enviou a nós — disse Jack. — É essa janela daí. — assinalou. — Deve nos haver visto.

— Esse desgraçado. Se a toca...

Jack negou com a cabeça firmemente.

— Gregor não a tocaria, Seth. Não se preocupe por isso. É tão idiota que lhe dava asco só pensá-lo. Referia-se a ela como se fosse metade cão.

— Isso é tão estúpido que não sei por onde começar. — resmungou Topaz. — Mas suponho que, neste caso, é uma sorte. Pelo menos Vixen está a salvo disso.

Roxy olhou ao Seth, e ele se encolheu por dentro. Odiava pensar que se parecia com o Gregor em algum sentido, mas se dava conta de que ele tinha tido a mesma reação. Possivelmente, não de asco. Mas se havia sentido confuso, traído e enganado. Tinha-lhe doído que Vixen não confiasse nele e também se assustou um pouco. Mas só brevemente.

— Onde acham que está Reaper? Por que Vixen não troca de forma e sai desse maldito lugar? — perguntou Seth.

— Se pudesse, não acha que o faria? — respondeu Topaz com impaciência. — Eu não gosto desta espera. Temos que fazer algo.

— Tenho uma idéia. — disse Roxy. — Se, seriamente, ela estiver nas habitações do Gregor, nessas habitações daí, pode escapar pela janela. É um salto fácil para uma vampiresa. A única coisa que temos que fazer é afastar aos parasitas, atraí-los à parte de trás, ou algo assim, e lhe dar tempo para ela sair.

Seth a olhou fixamente, surpreso pela simplicidade do plano. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e lhe deu um beijo na boca.

— Quero-te, Roxy.

— Sim, certo, como a maioria dos homens de sua idade. — ela sorriu e bateu as pestanas. — Mas meu plano tem uma pega.

— E qual é?

— Que não nos apanhem nem nos matem de passagem.

Todos assentiram e se apinharam para ultimar sua estratégia.

 **Capítulo 25**

Reaper estava no descampado, à intempérie, armado, mas com a incômoda sensação de estar exposto, quando chegou o Porsche negro. Os faróis o cegaram, mas se apartou rapidamente para evitar seu resplendor. A porta se abriu e saiu um homem.

— Olá, Rivera.

Surpreendeu-lhe que aquele sujeito conhecesse seu verdadeiro nome. Acreditava que ninguém, além de Roxy, conhecia-o. Mas havia algo vagamente familiar em sua voz e, enquanto o outro se aproximava, Reaper se esforçou por vê-lo claramente.

— Conhecemo-nos? — era impossível vê-lo com o resplendor dos faróis às costas.

— Apaga as luzes. — ordenou o homem a alguém que havia no carro.

Briar, ou isso supôs Reaper, obedeceu. As luzes se apagaram e ele piscou e voltou a fixar o olhar no rosto daquele homem. E então o reconheceu.

— Gregory Adams?

— Ter boa memória é uma qualidade muito valiosa em um agente. Vejo que a tua não se embotou com o passar do tempo.

Reaper se lembrava dele. Era um agente da RECUA com o qual tinha trabalhado uma ou duas vezes, durante sua vida anterior. E, rapidamente, as peças começaram a se encaixar e a ocupar seu lugar.

— Trabalha para a Agência. Agora. Como vampiro.

Gregory encolheu os ombros.

— Eles querem que volte. Um vampiro como agente, treinado para matar, um vampiro a quem possam controlar com um par de palavras. Imagina quão valioso você é para eles?

— Sabem, então.

— Sabem tudo sobre ti, incluindo a quem te tenha reinventado como verdugo de vampiros renegados, como eu. Demônios, Rivera, é uma de suas operações mais ambiciosas. Transformaram-me em vampiro, difundiram minha fama de renegado, deram-me suas palavras chave. Minha missão era te atrair, te capturar com vida e te devolver a eles.

— Era?

— Tenho descoberto que esta minha nova vida eu gosto muito mais que a anterior. O poder. Mato ao meu desejo, tomo o que quero. Amealhei já uma pequena fortuna e quero mais. Mais dinheiro. Mais poder.

— Meu poder.

— Agora começa a compreendê-lo.

— Terá que me matar para conseguir meu poder, Gregor. E isso não vai ser fácil.

— Mais fácil do que você pensa, meu amigo. Agora, me permita te dizer o que vamos fazer — se voltou ligeiramente, embora sem apartar os olhos de Reaper. — Briar, carinho, sai do carro.

A porta do co-piloto se abriu e ela saiu. Reaper entreabriu os olhos. Briar não parecia encontrar-se bem. Estava gasta. Tentava bloquear sua mente, mas em seu estado não o conseguia de todo. Reaper sentiu a dor e a debilidade que brotavam dela em ondas feitas. Lançou ao Gregor um olhar furioso.

— Que demônios você lhe tem feito?

— Só isto. — Gregor moveu a mão e Briar gritou e caiu de joelhos, levando as mãos ao pescoço.

E então, foi quando Reaper viu o colar ao redor de sua garganta. Ficou doente ao compreender o que ocorria.

— Basta. Maldito seja, basta! — deu um só passo para o Gregor.

Gregor levantou o controle remoto que tinha na mão.

— Um passo mais e ela sofrerá outra descarga. — disse ele.

Reaper ficou quieto, enquanto Briar caía de bruços ao chão e ficava ali, tremendo e gemendo. Ele olhou para Gregor com ira.

— Está bem. Diga-me o que quer que eu faça.

Seth, Topaz e Jack foram cada um deles a uma esquina da casa com uma pedra do tamanho de uma maçã e um plano arriscado: atiçar ao parasita eleito com a pedra, rir a gargalhadas e escapar como se lhes perseguisse o demônio. Pensavam atrair aos parasitas ao bosque detrás da casa, ocupar suas posições e lhes estender uma emboscada quando chegassem.

Enquanto isso, Roxy, com sorte, levaria a Vixen e ao Reaper à caminhonete e os afastaria dali.

Seth não sabia sequer se Reaper estava ainda dentro da casa. Mas estava seguro de que Vixen estava ali, e não lhe importava morrer sempre e quando conseguisse tirá-la dali de uma vez.

Deu tempo aos outros para que ocupassem seus postos, esperou o assobio do Jack, que era o sinal acordado, e logo arrojou a pedra como um lançador de beisebol.

Seu parasita estava na esquina frontal esquerda da casa, muito perto da janela do Gregor, que agora era a janela de Vixen. Roxy se tinha escondido entre os arbustos, pronta para correr à janela e arrojar seixos a ela para atrair a atenção de Vixen, assim que o parasita se fosse.

O parasita recebeu a pedrada justamente entre os olhos, e caiu como um saco de batatas.

— Merda! — não estava previsto que ocorresse aquilo.

Roxy separou os ramos da azaleia e olhou para Seth com uma expressão de «e agora o que fazemos?». Seth encolheu os ombros e cruzou o pescoço com o dedo, como se ele se cortasse o cangote. Logo, procurou rapidamente outra pedra, apontou ao parasita mais próximo e lançou seu projétil.

O parasita reagiu como estava previsto, esfregou o ombro onde lhe tinha acertado a pedra, resmungou uma maldição e escrutinou a escuridão para ver quem demônios tinha atirado a pedra.

Seth saiu de seu esconderijo, lançou-lhe um sorriso, saudou-o com a mão e logo deu meia volta e pôs-se a correr a toda velocidade. Ouvia Topaz e Jack correndo entre as árvores, esmagando arbustos e rompendo ramos. Suas pegadas soavam ritmicamente. Logo, de repente, detinham-se quando um ou outro saltava sobre um obstáculo.

O plano devia funcionar, disse a si mesmo Seth, enquanto corria esquivando-se de árvores, agachando a cabeça para evitar os ramos mais baixos e saltando sobre tocos, troncos caídos e raízes. Os parasitas eram grandes, volumosos, nada ágeis. Fortes, sim, mas não ligeiros, nem flexíveis. Jack, Top e ele, em troca, podiam correr e saltar como gazelas.

E isso foi o que ele fez. Quando chegou a uma clareira, ainda ouvia aproximar-se os parasitas, e não pareciam muito longe. Mas Jack e Topaz estavam esperando, cada um sob uma grande árvore. Topaz tinha escolhido um salgueiro e Jack um carvalho. Seth se aproximou rapidamente da sua árvore, uma nogueira, e a seu sinal os três saltaram, agarraram-se a um ramo e se encarapitaram nas árvores.

Seth se acomodou entre os ramos da dele e tirou sua pistola de dardos. Não sabia quantos parasitas acudiriam, todos, imaginava, mas eles tinham levado toda a munição que tinham conseguido encontrar. Confiava em que fosse suficiente.

Olhou para o outro lado da clareira e viu Topaz sentada muito longe do tronco da árvore, em um ramo grosso, tão comodamente como se estivesse em um banco do parque. As mechas do salgueiro penduravam diante de sua cara como uma cortina de encaixe. Estava preparada. Jack estava de pé em seu carvalho, com os pés apoiados em dois ramos separados, que partiam do centro e as costas contra o tronco. Ele também estava preparado, com a pistola nas mãos.

Então os parasitas irromperam na clareira, e se desatou o caos. Seth apontou e disparou. Logo, carregou outro dardo, apontou de novo e voltou a disparar. Dois parasitas caíram. Em seguida, dois mais, quando dispararam Topaz e Jack. E depois mais outros dois.

As pistolas de dardos eram silenciosas; o vaio dos dardos mal se ouvia, mas quando o segundo turno de parasitas caiu, os outros compreenderam que estava passando algo e começaram a olhar ao seu redor.

Devia haver vinte, além dos que já estavam fora de combate, pensou Seth. E, em poucos segundos, encontrariam o lugar de onde procediam os dardos e, certamente, eles lhes fariam cair das árvores como ursos procurando frutos amadurecidos.

Carregou e disparou outra vez. E outra. Num átimo, um dos parasitas o olhou fixamente, grunhiu, assinalou e carregou para ele.

Seth disparou nele, e também ao que ia atrás dele, mas um terceiro saltou à árvore antes que ele pudesse voltar a carregar.

Um dardo se cravou em seu ombro, entretanto, e o parasita ficou rígido, desabou-se para trás e caiu ao chão.

Topaz saudou a Seth com a mão e voltou a apontar aos parasitas. Tinham rodeado sua árvore e se equilibravam para ela, mas Jack e Seth conseguiram disparar antes que a alcançassem. Eles chegaram o bastante em cima para agarrar sua perna, e ela golpeou um parasita na cabeça com a pistola; então Jack lhe cravou um dardo nas costas, e o parasita caiu ao chão.

Maldição, eles seguiam chegando e a munição começava a escassear. Ao Seth só ficavam três dardos, e via pelo menos sete ou oito parasitas a mais. Disparou em um. Um segundo caiu, alcançado por algum de seus companheiros. Um terceiro se aproximou de sua árvore e começou a subir enquanto um quarto rugia junto à árvore do Jack. O quinto, o sexto e o sétimo seguiam no chão. Dois dardos ainda, pensou Seth, e disparou no que subia por sua árvore, mas errou o tiro.

O dardo caiu ao chão, enquanto o parasita seguia subindo. Lançou em Seth um tapa, golpeou-o no flanco e esteve a ponto de fazê-lo cair. A dor atravessou Seth, enquanto lutava por colocar o último dardo na pistola. Olhou ao outro lado da clareira, em busca de ajuda, mas Topaz e Jack estavam muito ocupados.

Carregou a pistola no instante em que o parasita voltava a lhe dar um golpe, e desta vez disparou à queima-roupa e o dardo se afundou no pescoço de seu oponente. O parasita soltou Seth e caiu ao chão, aterrissando de costas. Os outros três olharam Seth do chão e se equilibraram para a árvore. Um deles saltou e aterrissou em um ramo, a seu lado. Seth reagiu instintivamente: saltou da árvore, segurando sua pistola, já inútil.

Não tinha mais munição. Os outros dois parasitas estavam sob a árvore, e se voltaram para seguir seu avanço através do ar, até que atingiu o chão. Logo, lançaram-se atrás dele, cada um por um lado.

Seth ouvia Topaz lutar com seu parasita, e a última vez que tinha olhado Jack, este estava também muito atarefado. Seth estava esquecido, mas vislumbrou o dardo que tinha caído ao chão e se moveu a toda velocidade. Lançou-se para ele, rodou pelo chão ao recolhê-lo e se levantou de um salto, brandamente. Logo, colocou o dardo na pistola, apontou a um dos parasitas e disparou.

O parasita caiu e Seth apontou ao segundo.

— Não te mova, a não ser que queira acabar como ele.

O parasita ficou imóvel, assustado pela arma descarregada, ao menos momentaneamente. Seth olhou para trás, para Topaz, bem a tempo de ver que sua pistola caía ao chão e que um parasita pulava sobre ela na árvore. Então, ela afundou um dardo no peito de seu agressor com suas próprias mãos.

Seth olhou para a esquerda e viu Jack golpeando a um parasita na cabeça com a culatra de sua arma, até que ele caiu por fim da árvore.

Topaz empurrou com todas as suas forças para tirar de cima de si ao parasita inconsciente e deixou cair seu corpo ao chão. Logo, desceu de um salto, inclinou-se para recolher sua pistola de dardos, caminhou com calma para Seth e disparou no único parasita que ficava, que permanecia de pé ante a pistola descarregada dele.

O parasita se desabou e ela inclinou a cabeça olhando Seth.

— De nada.

— Eh. Obrigado.

Jack também desceu de um salto e se aproximou deles.

— Estão bem? — perguntou, mas só olhava Topaz.

— Sim. E você, Seth? — ela o olhou de cima abaixo.

— Sim, estou bem. — respondeu ele, e notou que Topaz olhava para Jack quase antes de que respondesse.

— Eu também. — disse Jack. — Saiamos daqui, antes que apareçam mais caipiras destes, de acordo?

— É a melhor idéia que você teve em toda a noite. — lhe disse Seth.

Vixen rompeu a fechadura da jaula, abriu a portinhola e estendeu o braço para ajudar à mulher a sair, mas ela se encolheu e tentou esquivar seu contato, e Vixen retrocedeu um pouco.

— Não passa nada. — sussurrou. — Vou te tirar daqui.

— Você é uma deles.

Eram as primeiras palavras que ela dizia, e sua voz era débil e áspera. E, entretanto, forte. Havia nela um tom desafiante, que parecia um tom desconjurando, em vista da situação. Vixen se surpreendeu em ouvi-lo.

— Sou um vampiro, sim. — admitiu. — Mas não como o que te colocou aqui. Embora suponha que em seu lugar, eu também desconfiaria. Gregor é o único que conhece, verdade?

A mulher assentiu, tremente, enquanto saía da jaula. Logo, se ergueu com evidente dificuldade e tentou cobrir-se com seus farrapos.

— Antes nem sequer sabia que existiam. — disse ela.

Vixen se aproximou de um armário e tirou uma camisa branca do Gregor. Deu a roupa à mulher, que a agarrou rapidamente e logo retrocedeu e a pôs.

— Como se chama? — perguntou Vixen, enquanto a mulher fechava atabalhoadamente os botões, com mãos trementes.

— Alinhava.

— Eu sou Vixen.

— O que vais fazer comigo, se consegue me tirar daqui? — perguntou Alinhava.

— Nada. Ajudar-te-ei se o necessitas, mas, além disso, poderá fazer o que quiser. Embora... antes que partas, certamente convenha que me deixe te contar algumas coisas sobre ti.

Alinhava a olhava fixamente.

— O que poderia me dizer? Nem sequer me conhece.

— Sei que você tem um estranho antígeno no sangue, uma desordem vascular e que começa a mostrar sinais de debilidade e letargia.

Os olhos da mulher se aumentaram. Mas logo se voltou bruscamente e deixou escapar um gemido, quando algo golpeou a janela.

— Fique tranqüila. Deixa que eu jogue uma olhada. — Vixen se aproximou da janela e olhou para fora. Roxy estava debaixo, agitando os braços. — Alinhava — disse Vixen brandamente— , você já está há algum tempo presa neste quarto. Há um alarme nesta janela?

— Não. Ele a abriu esta noite, faz um momento. Não havia alarme. Não o vi fazer nada para desativá-la.

— Obrigada. — Vixen abriu a janela, contendo o fôlego e suspirou de alivio ao comprovar que não soava nenhum alarme. Logo, ela apareceu com a cabeça para fora.

— Os outros afastaram aos parasitas. — disse Roxy em voz baixa. — Agora é sua oportunidade. Mas ande depressa.

Vixen assentiu e subiu todo o corpo na janela.

— Vamos, Alinhava. Temos que ir já.

A mulher se aproximou da janela e olhou fora.

— Não há por onde descer.

— Por isso, vamos saltar.

Alinhava voltou a cabeça para ela e a olhou fixamente. Deus, tinha umas maçãs do rosto assombrosas, pensou Vixen.

— Isso é impossível. — disse a mulher dos olhos violetas.

— Para mim é um saltinho. E você vai ter que confiar em mim. Não te passará nada. Se agarre nas minhas costas.

— Peso mais do que você. Não pode me carregar...

— É mais alta, porém mais magra. Além disso, sou um vampiro. Poderia levar em cima do ombro a três como você sem nenhum problema. Agora, vais vir comigo ou quer que te deixe aqui?

Vixen se voltou, ofereceu-lhe as costas e esperou.

— Devo estar louca. — sussurrou Alinhava, mas se aproximou e rodeou o pescoço de Vixen com os braços. — Claro que, embora nos rompamos todos os ossos do corpo ao cair, prefiro isso a ficar aqui.

— Nem sequer vamos nos romper uma unha. — disse Vixen. Baixou as mãos para agarrar as pernas de Alinhava, colocou-as ao redor de sua cintura e subiu um pouco mais a Alinhava sobre suas costas. — Se agarre forte.

Roxy não tinha gostado do que tinha tido que fazer, mas o tinha feito de todos os modos. Assim que Seth pôs-se a correr, e todos os parasitas que guardavam a mansão se lançaram para o bosque, em sua perseguição, ela saiu de entre o arbusto de azaleia, desencapou sua faca e se ajoelhou junto ao parasita que Seth tinha golpeado com sua primeira pedra.

Sem fazer ruído, cortou-lhe a garganta limpamente. O sangue emanou, embora não com a força, semelhante ao de uma mangueira de pressão, que ela teria esperado de um vampiro. Claro que os parasitas não eram exatamente vampiros, embora ela não soubesse o que eram. Seu sangue fluiu lentamente, mas sem pausa. Morreu em questão de segundos.

Logo, Roxy se voltou e começou a jogar seixos à janela até que Vixen a abriu e olhou para baixo. Roxy lhe fez gestos, disse-lhe que se apressasse e Vixen assentiu, desapareceu de sua vista e um momento depois voltou a aparecer na janela.

Roxy teve só um instante para ver atrás dela uma cabeça loira. Depois, Vixen saltou e seu cabelo vermelho voou ao vento. Não estava sozinha.

Caiu ao chão, escondida para absorver o impacto, e se incorporou lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que baixava as pernas da mulher ao chão.

A loira apoiou os pés e ficou olhando Roxy, assustada. Levava uma camisa grande e branca de homem que abotoou de tudo e lhe caía até às coxas. Embaixo dela, se viam os farrapos de um vestido. Seu cabelo recordou a Roxy o de David Bowie.

— Alinhava, esta é Roxy. Roxy, Alinhava. — disse Vixen. — Não há tempo para mais, temos que ir procurar Reaper e Gregor. Onde está a caminhonete?

— Não vamos levar a outra pessoa...

— É uma Escolhida, Roxy. Encontrei-a em uma jaula de dois metros quadrados, no dormitório de Gregor. Não fica outro remédio senão ajudá-la. Onde demônios está a caminhonete?

Roxy olhou aos olhos de Alinhava e inclinou a cabeça uma vez.

— Perdoa. Não sabia. Shirley está por aqui. Vamos depressa, antes que apareçam mais parasitas.

— O que significa isso? — perguntou Alinhava. — Que sou uma Escolhida. O que é isso? E quem é Shirley?

— Shirley é minha caminhonete. O resto... — Roxy sacudiu a cabeça. — Não há tempo para o resto. Nós lhe explicaremos isso tudo mais tarde, céus. Você vem conosco.

— Temos outro amigo em apuros. — disse Vixen. — Ah, a caminhonete. Menos mal. — viu ao longe e correu para ela, deixando que Alinhava acompanhasse Roxy a passo mortal.

— Onde estão os outros? — gritou Vixen do assento do co-piloto.

— Boa pergunta. Supunha-se que foram montar uma emboscada aos parasitas no bosque, mas tinham pouca munição e...

«Vixen?».

Ao ouvir a voz de Seth em sua mente, Vixen levantou uma mão.

«Estou aqui. Estou a salvo. Mas temos que ir procurar Reaper, Seth. Ele está em perigo.»

Antes que pudesse dizer nada mais, ele abriu a porta lateral da caminhonete e subiu. Estendeu um braço para ela, mas, ao ver que ela se apartava, conformou-se, posando a mão sobre seu pescoço.

— Está bem de verdade.

— Sim.

Só então se fixou ele na loira, que ocupava o assento do centro, justo diante dele.

— E nos trouxeste outro bichinho extraviado. Bem-vinda à banda, loira.

Alinhava franziu o cenho. Saltava à vista que não sabia o que pensar do Seth. Ele não se encaixava no molde, pensou Vixen. Certamente, não lhe parecia absolutamente um vampiro.

— O que aconteceu a Reaper? — perguntou Seth.

Topaz e Jack subiram na parte de atrás e fecharam as portas, e Roxy pôs em marcha a caminhonete e arrancou.

— Dá a volta, Roxy. — disse Vixen. — Temos que ir para o outro lado. Lembro exatamente as indicações. Reaper pediu ao Gregor que se encontrasse com ele ali, a sós, mas Gregor não foi sozinho. Levava Briar com ele.

— Maldito seja. — disse Seth.

— Está longe? — perguntou Roxy.

— Não muito. Dobre à direita... Aí. — disse, e assinalou com o dedo. — E logo, a seis quilômetros daqui, outra vez à direita.

— Entendido. — disse Roxy, e pisou a fundo no acelerador.

 **Capítulo 26**

— Vou te dizer o que vamos fazer. — disse Gregor brandamente.

Reaper não olhava para ele, a não ser para Briar. Ela tinha se dobrado para diante, com os joelhos flexionados, e tinha a cara sobre as coxas e os braços ao redor da cabeça. Todo seu corpo tremia.

— Toma. — disse Gregor.

Reaper voltou a cabeça ao ouvir sua voz, e viu que lhe estendia uma adaga. Era dourada e a folha media dez centímetros. O punho era de haste lavrada. Seu fio parecia afiado como o de uma navalha.

— Tome-a. — disse Gregor.

Reaper agarrou a adaga.

— Agora quero que te ajoelhe.

— Gregor, isto é... — começou a dizer Reaper.

Gregor apertou o botão. Não ameaçou fazendo-o, não sugeriu que pudesse, simplesmente o apertou. Briar uivou de dor e se desabou, com a boca para baixo, sobre o chão. Logo, quando Gregor soltou o botão, ela se aconchegou em posição fetal, de lado, e se abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, tremendo.

— Não tinha que fazer isso.

— Perde o tempo voltando a me falar e o farei até que ela morra. Agora, te ajoelhe. Não fale, não faça perguntas, não discuta, só obedeça.

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça e se ajoelhou. Achar-se de joelhos ante aquele indesejável lhe dava vontade de vomitar, mas não acreditava ter escolha.

— Agora, estende o braço direito, com a palma para cima.

Reaper levantou o braço e o girou de modo que o pulso e a palma ficassem para cima. Com a outra mão, ele segurava a adaga, e se perguntava se poderia atravessar com ela a garganta de Gregor antes que este pudesse apertar de novo o maldito botão.

— Corte seu pulso, Reaper. Logo depois, solte a faca e fique aí ajoelhado, dócil e em silêncio, enquanto bebo seu poder até que não fique nada. Vou te deixar seco. Vou te arrebatar seu sangue e seu poder. Tenho-o à minha mercê, para mim, não para a RECUA, nem para ninguém. Corte o pulso, Rivera. Depois, nutra-me com sua vida.

Reaper abriu a boca para protestar, mas Gregor voltou a levantar o controle-remoto e seu polegar ficou suspenso sobre o botão.

— Quer que siga lhe fazendo mal? Reduzi-la-ei à loucura, talvez inclusive a torture até morrer agora mesmo, se te negar, Reaper. Diga uma só palavra. E acredito que desfrutarei.

Reaper fechou os olhos. Levantou a adaga, aproximou-a de seu outro braço e apoiou seu fio sobre sua pele. Logo, mordendo o lábio inferior, abriu os olhos e se concentrou em Briar. Ela estava ali estendida, aturdida pela dor, e ele sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo, que tinha que lhe economizar mais sofrimentos. Olhá-la o faria mais fácil.

Olhou sua juba negra e se preparou para afundar a folha em sua carne e acabar com sua vida. Um veículo se dirigia a toda velocidade para eles, mas Reaper não prestou atenção ao resplendor de seus faróis. Não importava. Era muito tarde.

E então, enquanto a olhava, Briar levantou a cabeça fracamente do chão e cravando as unhas na terra para reunir forças, olhou-o aos olhos, abriu os lábios e murmurou uma só palavra.

— Rouxinol.

Seth se agarrou a seu assento, quando Roxy entrou no descampado a tal velocidade que a caminhonete ficou a duas rodas. Ela freou de repente, assim que os faróis iluminaram aquela cena de pesadelo.

Reaper estava ajoelhado ante Gregor; em uma mão segurava uma adaga com a qual parecia a ponto de cortar o pulso da mão contrária. Perto havia um carro escuro e baixo. Briar estava no chão, a seu lado; apenas se movia e Seth se perguntou fugazmente se estaria morta.

Mas, enquanto saíam da caminhonete. Briar levantou a cabeça. Cravou os olhos no Reaper e moveu os lábios.

A palavra aflorou em um sussurro.

— Rouxinol.

— Nããoooo! — gritou Roxy, e pôs-se a correr para eles, com as mãos para diante, como se pudesse desse modo impedir o desastre. Mas, naturalmente, era muito tarde. Seth sabia.

— Maldita seja, necessitamos de um dardo tranqüilizador. — disse.

— Usamos todos com os parasitas. — lhe disse Topaz. — Segurem, antes que se volte louco!

Puseram-se a correr ao tempo que os olhos do Reaper ficavam em branco e a adaga que sustentava na mão ficava suspensa no ar.

— Puta! — rugiu Gregor, e ao dizer isto apertou o botão de um pequeno dispositivo que pendurava de seu pescoço. Briar começou a gritar e a convulsionar-se no chão. No que durava o batimento de um coração, Seth compreendeu que era o maldito colar, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso.

Gregor abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, mas não chegou a articular nenhuma palavra. Reaper o agarrou pelo pescoço e, levantando-o limpamente, esmagou sua laringe enquanto Gregor esperneava e se debatia.

— Detenham-no! — gritou Roxy, enquanto os vampiros se aproximavam correndo. — Temos que detê-lo. Precisamos saber a segunda palavra, a que faz Raphael voltar em si. Se machuca ao Gregor...

Seth não precisou ouvir mais. Apertou o passo, surpreso de que Jack o seguisse, pegado ao seu ombro. Topaz e Vixen foram justo atrás deles, e Roxy lutava por alcançá-los.

Seth e Jack se equilibraram sobre Reaper. Reaper usou sua mão livre, a que sujeitava a adaga, para apartá-los. Lançou uma estocada arqueando o braço e a folha voou para a cara do Seth.

Não havia tempo para agachar a cabeça, pensou Seth, preparando-se para o corte.

Mas algo caiu ao chão justo antes que a mão do Reaper o golpeasse, e Seth se deu conta em um instante, antes que a dor estalasse, de que Reaper tinha soltado a adaga.

E não podia ter sido por acidente.

Seth caiu ao chão e se levantou a tempo de ver que Jack rodava pelo chão e se detinha seu lado. Além dele, vislumbrou a caminhonete e à mulher loira que permanecia de pé na porta aberta, olhando-os com os olhos como pratos. Logo, ele olhou a Reaper e viu que seguia sujeitando a Gregor.

— Começam a saltar-lhe os olhos. — observou.

— Tem graça, não é? — disse Jack.

Seth teria se contentado ficando ali sentado e deixar que Gregor sofresse, mas Topaz e Vixen se equilibraram sobre Reaper. Vixen se aferrou ao braço com o qual sujeitava Gregor e tentou com todas suas forças que abrisse a mão.

Topaz saltou sobre suas costas e lhe pressionou o pescoço com o antebraço, enquanto lhe falava rapidamente e com firmeza ao ouvido.

Roxy se uniu a elas e começou a puxar Gregor com todas suas forças. Depois somou seus dedos aos que já tentavam que Reaper abrisse a mão.

— Demônios. — disse Seth. — Será melhor que vamos defender às garotas.

— É claro que sim. — Jack se levantou com ele e ambos se uniram à refrega. Atiraram e empurraram até que por fim o corpo do Gregor caiu ao chão, livre da garra do Reaper.

Mas então Reaper se voltou contra eles. Seus punhos voavam, seus pés chutavam e seus amigos começaram a receber a surra que, uns momentos antes, ia dirigida ao Gregor.

Gregor se levantou e se dirigiu para o carro arrastando os pés. De caminho, agarrou Briar pelo cabelo e a levantou, empurrando-a para a porta do co-piloto.

— Detenham esse bastardo! Necessitamos a segunda palavra! — gritou Seth. Reaper lhe deu um murro, e ele desabou; logo se levantou de um salto e tentou de novo reduzir a seu amigo, agarrando seus braços e os puxando para trás. — Basta, Reaper! Somos nós!

Vixen ficou em pé, deu a volta e correu para Gregor e o carro. Seth tentou não perdê-la de vista, enquanto tentava raciocinar com seu mentor.

— Reaper, você não quer nos fazer mal. Sabe. Procura em seu coração. Somos seus amigos.

Gregor não viu chegar Vixen. Ela se aproximou dele pelas costas, correndo, e lhe arrancou a corrente que levava no pescoço, rompendo-a. O controle remoto caiu ao chão enlameado.

Gregor soltou Briar e se voltou para Vixen, que imediatamente lhe atirou um murro na cara. O golpe lhe fez inclinar a cabeça, mas um instante depois deu uma bofetada em Vixen, fazendo-a cair ao chão, junto a Briar.

Depois, Seth não pôde ver nada mais porque Reaper proferiu um uivo de fúria animal, largou-se e se equilibrou para Topaz, que, tentando convencê-lo, pôs-se diante dele.

Seth saltou para diante ao tempo que Jack puxava Topaz e a colocava atrás dele, ficando cara a cara com o Reaper.

— Temo que não, grandalhão. A ela não vai fazer mal. — disse Jack.

Seth ouviu o ruído do carro e compreendeu que Gregor tinha fugido. Atreveu-se a olhar naquela direção, presa do pânico, mas Vixen estava bem. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Briar, que seguia caída no chão. Certamente, era já muito tarde para tentar conseguir a segunda palavra.

Topaz e Jack estavam a ponto de agarrar de novo a Reaper, mas Seth levantou as mãos.

— Não. Parem. Se afastem todos. Saiam do meio. Vixen. — chamou — tire esse colar de Briar antes, que esse porco siga torturando-a.

Ela levantou o colar. Ele tinha se adiantado, como sempre. O controle remoto pendurava de sua outra mão. Seth assentiu e disse:

— Quero que se mantenham todos à distância. Isto é entre ele e eu.

— Mas, Seth, ele te matará. — soluçou Vixen. Levantou-se e se aproximou correndo. Deteve-se a uns passos dele, frente a Reaper, e se agachou, pronta para saltar. Reaper tinha adotado a mesma postura.

— Sabe o que? Acredito que não o fará. — disse Seth.

Logo se umedeceu os lábios e a olhou, mas só um momento, porque Reaper estava preparado para equilibrar-se sobre ele.

— Mas, no caso de que me mate, neném, tenho que te dizer que fui um idiota, e que eu sei. Estou apaixonado por ti. Completamente. Apaixonado pela mulher, pela raposa e pelo vampiro. E, se sair desta, espero que me dê outra oportunidade. Não outra oportunidade para te fazer mal. Isso não voltará a acontecer. Outra oportunidade para te fazer feliz, já que a magoei da primeira vez. Necessito outra oportunidade para te demonstrar que o que sinto é real. E total.

Ela piscou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Seth, eu... — suas palavras se converteram em um grito, quando Reaper se equilibrou sobre Seth. A partir desse momento, Seth só pôde defender-se.

Jack e Topaz seguraram Vixen pelos braços e a levaram para o lugar onde tinha estado o carro e onde Briar estava inconsciente, no chão.

— Temos que tentar ajudá-la. Não falta muito para que amanheça.

Isso foi a única coisa que ouviu Seth. A loira, Alinhava, seguia observando tudo com olhos assustados, da porta da caminhonete. Roxy estava ali perto, mas não intervinha.

Reaper atacava e Seth se defendia, bloqueava seus golpes, esquivava seus murros, agachava a cabeça, retorcia-se, mas não devolvia os golpes. Seu plano consistia em deixar que seu amigo se esgotasse.

Mas quem começava a se esgotar era ele. Pôs a rasteira em Reaper e o viu cair, mas logo Reaper se levantou de novo e lhe lançou um chute que o fez voar. Seth golpeou o chão com violência e ficou sem respiração. Teve que sacudir a cabeça para clarear a vista.

Viu Topaz e Jack levarem Briar entre os dois para a caminhonete. Viu Vixen aproximar-se e dar a mão a Roxy, enquanto ambas os observavam com os olhos muito abertos. Reaper ia para ele, e Seth teria gostado de esperar, descansar um minuto, mas Reaper se voltou e, ao ver Vixen e Roxy, começou a mover-se para elas.

Seth se levantou de um salto e correu para ficar em seu caminho.

— Não tão depressa, amigo. Ainda não acabou comigo.

Reaper saltou para ele.

Vixen levantou a cabeça, abriu a boca e Seth leu seu pensamento e gritou:

— Vixen, não! — lhe encaixou um golpe e caiu de novo. Com força. Estava enjoado e dolorido. — Não chame a nenhum animal. — conseguiu dizer— Poderiam lhe fazer mal.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Está fazendo mal a ti! Basta, Reaper. Basta! — gritou ela, e se largou da mão de Roxy, para lançar-se sobre as costas de Reaper, quando este se dispunha a descarregar outro golpe sobre a cabeça do Seth.

Seth retrocedeu sem levantar-se. Vixen se aferrou às costas do Reaper. Este jogou os braços para trás para tentar tirar-lhe de cima, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a loira apareceu de repente, cravou algo no braço do Reaper e se apartou correndo.

Só percorreu cinco metros. Logo se deteve e se voltou para olhar.

Reaper piscou, assombrado, e cambaleou um pouco. Vixen seguia obstinada, às suas costas, com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Seth viu que um pequeno dardo se sobressaía do ombro do Reaper.

Então Reaper caiu de joelhos.

Vixen o soltou e baixou ao chão. Reaper se inclinou lentamente para diante e caiu de bruços ao chão.

Vixen levantou a cabeça e olhou Seth nos olhos. Ele estava no chão. Reaper estava entre eles. Vixen saltou sobre ele e, enquanto Seth se levantava, jogou-se em seus braços.

Trêmula e com a cara molhada pelas lágrimas, abraçou-se a ele. Seth beijou sua cara, seu pescoço e a abraçou tão forte que teve que fazer um esforço por afrouxar seus braços, temendo lhe fazer mal.

— Já passou tudo. — dizia uma e outra vez. — Quero-te. Quero-te, Vixen. Quero-te tanto. Nunca quis a ninguém mais. Nunca. E nunca quererei a outra. Só a ti. Só a ti.

Ela soluçava, e ele não sabia se falava ou se somente chorava. Não sabia se ela estava feliz, se estava triste, se tinha o coração quebrado, estava traumatizada, ferida ou todas essas coisas juntas. De modos que se limitou a abraçá-la, dando graças às estrelas por que ela estava bem.

A loira ficou onde estava. Roxy se aproximou dela e disse:

— Acredito que talvez tenha salvado o dia.

— Encontrei o dardo no chão da caminhonete. Ouvi que Seth se lamentava de não ter um, e me dei conta que ajudaria.

— Era a única coisa que podia ajudar.

Ela entreabriu os olhos olhando firme para Roxy.

— Você não é como eles.

— Não. Em realidade, sou como você.

A mulher enrugou o cenho, confundida, e Roxy lhe deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros e a conduziu para a caminhonete.

— Vamos. Temos um largo bate-papo pela frente, Alinhava. E, quando acabar, te levarei aonde queira ir, de acordo?

Alinhava assentiu com a cabeça.

Jack e Topaz tinham deixado Briar na caminhonete, e se agacharam em ambos os lados do Reaper.

— Está OK. — disse Jack.

— Sim, e despertará com uma dor de cabeça de mil demônios e de muito mau humor. Mas ao menos, estará vivo. — acrescentou Topaz.

Levantaram-no entre os dois e o arrastaram para a caminhonete.

Vixen levantou a cabeça e olhou Seth nos olhos.

— Gregor escapou.

— Nós o pegaremos cedo ou tarde. — disse Seth— Não podemos é permitir que ande por aí solto, controlando desse modo ao nosso amigo.

Ela assentiu.

— Estou de acordo. E... vou ficar contigo.

— Por quê? — ele esquadrinhou seus olhos, esperando sua resposta. Ela piscou, confusa.— Vixen, o que te estou perguntando é se vai ficar comigo porque quer seguir com o bando e nos ajudar a apanhar ao Gregor, e porque quer compensar ao Reaper por algo, ou...?

— Vou ficar por todas essas razões e por uma a mais. Por que eu te quero Seth. — lhe disse ela. — Antes pensava que o amor era a emoção humana mais estúpida e inútil. Até que o senti. E agora... Agora acredito que é a mais maravilhosa.

Seth sorriu, atraiu-a para si e a beijou.

— Eu também te quero, Vixen. E agora eu sei que para isso nasci. Sempre senti que eu estava destinado a fazer algo grande, algo importante. E acredito que esse algo é você. Salvar-te da prisão do Gregor, te trazer para o bando, me apaixonar por ti, te querer... Acredito que esse é meu destino.

Ela o olhou aos olhos e sussurrou:

— Parte de seu destino, possivelmente. Mas há mais, acredito. De fato, — murmurou enquanto olhava para a caminhonete— , estou segura disso. Há algo mais, e não é somente seu destino. É o de todos nós.

Seth a apertou contra seu flanco e puseram-se a andar para a caminhonete.

— Reaper poderia me haver matado sete vezes, sabe? E não o tem feito.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está seguro disso?

Seth fez uma careta e logo encolheu os ombros.

— Não. Mas eu quero estar. – Ele a olhou. — Impediu que Gregor levasse Briar.

Ela assentiu.

— Não podia permiti-lo... Não podia.

Seth fez um gesto de assentimento.

— Ela alguma vez voltará a te fazer mal, sabe?

— Sei. — Vixen sorriu e levantou o olhar para ele. — Fiquei com o colar.

As estrelas os contemplavam quando subiram à caminhonete. Seth fechou a porta e disse:

— Vamos, Roxy.

— Aonde? — perguntou ela.

— Em busca de nosso destino. — lhe disse Vixen— Onde, se não?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Asas Da Noite 14 - Amante Noturno**_

Antes de unir-se ao Reaper na caça de Gregor e seus renegados chupa-sangue, a princesa Topaz tinha jurado a um único vampiro: Jack Heart. Um estelionatário bonito a não poder mais, que não tinha parado até fazer um oco em sua cama, seu coração e sua conta bancária, da qual lhe tinha roubado meio milhão de dólares antes de partir sem dizer uma palavra.  
Embora agora se supusesse que Jack e ela estavam do mesmo lado.

Conforme a multicolorida organização do Reaper vai se dispersando, Topaz se propõe a resolver o mistério que a perseguiu em todas as suas vidas, mortal e imortal: o que ocorreu com sua mãe, a estrela do celulóide, que morreu quando ela era só um bebê? Como é que tendo quatro homens que reclamam sua paternidade esteve sempre sozinha? E o que Jack ganhará descobrindo a verdade sobre seu passado? Ela está segura de que o vampiro trama algo... Mas suas suspeitas travam uma dura batalha com seus desejos...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Mirabella Dufrane saiu da mansão de tijolo crú, situada frente à praia como se flutuasse, em vez de andar. O justíssimo vestido de estampado de caxemira, com um pronunciado decote atado ao pescoço e uma abertura até o esbelto quadril agarrando-se a cada uma de suas perfeitas curvas, apesar de apenas três meses antes ter dado à luz a sua filha. Ninguém o teria dito vendo aquele corpo.

Proliferavam as especulações em relação à identidade do pai da menina, embora ninguém esperava que Mirabella a conhecesse com segurança. E Mirabella não ia dizê-lo. Uma forma a mais de aumentar o encanto da estrela mais brilhante de Hollywood.

Era a atriz da grande tela do ano. Uma exótica mescla de italiano e espanhol, com a pele acobreada, olhos amendoados e uma figura pela que a maioria das mulheres morreria, e muitos homens matariam, Mirabella constituía o ideal de mulher. E o fato de que era tão esquiva; nunca tinha se casado e prometia que jamais o faria, não fazia se não aumentar seu tremendo atrativo. Gostava de dizer à imprensa que era um espírito muito livre para deixar-se atar, que nenhum homem poderia ser seu dono, possuí-la, nem sequer retê-la, durante muito tempo. Era uma mulher indomável. A imprensa rosa a emparelhava constantemente com este ou aquele. Políticos, homens de negócios, atores. Qualquer foto em que aparecesse ela com um homem servia de pasto aos falatórios dentro dessa horrível imprensa. Ela nunca negava nem confirmava, só sorria daquela maneira tão misteriosa, e respondia às perguntas com mais perguntas quando os repórteres jogavam a isca para ver se pescavam alguma exclusiva.

Assim era Mirabella.

No entanto, havia algo nela. Algo frágil e místico que raramente mostrava aos outros. Algo que residia sob a superfície, como a frágil concha que se estabelece suavemente no leito do mar, com a esperança de que não chegue uma violenta corrente e a carregue à superfície.

Mirabella chegou com seu leve caminhar até a limusine negra que a esperava estacionada junto à calçada. Roçava o chão brandamente com a barra de seu vestido longo, criando essa ilusão de flutuar no ar que tanto gostava. Um enxame de paparazzi multiplicava-se pelas cercanias, controlados pelos omnipresentes guarda-costas de Bela para que não se aproximassem.

Houve um tempo em que não era habitual ver semelhantes hordas de repórteres em Santa Lua, mas a pequena cidade costeira que se localizava a quarenta quilômetros de Los Angeles tinha se convertido em um paraíso para os ricos e famosos, um lugar muito caro para o cidadão comum e muito remoto para os fãs, com ambiente animado, ideal para fazer uma escapada rápida quando não tinham tempo para uma viagem de verdade. Tinham convidado Mirabella a uma festa muito exclusiva em uma propriedade conhecida como Mansão Avalon. O nome, extravagante e algo pretencioso tinha ocorrido a seus antigos donos, um casal de Hollywood que tinha alcançado seu momento de maior esplendor nos anos cinqüenta, antes de retirar-se para viver em Santa Lua. O baile de Avalon se converteu em um dos principais acontecimentos do ano, e a elite hollywoodiana morria por conseguir que seu nome estivesse na lista. Conseguir que lhe convidassem constituía um triunfo, e por isso ninguém se queixava excessivamente da imprensa.

Mirabella caminhava pelo atalho até o carro entre os flashes das câmeras que iluminavam o céu noturno, sorrindo e saudando em seu passo.

Produziu-se então um estalo de flashes de distintos tipos. Três. O sorriso de Bela se gelou ao tempo que seu corpo se convulsionava em perfeita sincronia com os três golpes de luz. Os parpados que cobriam seus olhos cor chocolate se estremeceram e as pestanas descenderam ao dirigir a vista para baixo. Começaram a brotar flores de sangue no peitilho de seu vestido de festa, em câmera lenta, como quando mostram em um filme a viagem que produzem os ácidos. Levantou a cabeça, os enormes aros de ouro de suas orelhas tilintaram. Estendeu uma mão como se tentasse pedir ajuda, mas então se fecharam seus olhos sulcados de rugas, dobrou-se sobre si mesma e desabou sobre a calçada, com serena elegância, embora lhe tivessem metido três balas no abdômen.

Os repórteres começaram a amontoar-se ao redor enquanto seus guarda-costas se esforçavam por contê-los. A polícia, que estava ali para fazer que se respeitasse a barreira de controle de multidões, uniu-se aos guarda-costas para ajudar, e em questão de um minuto, ouviram-se as sirenes de mais polícia e uma ambulância.

— Era tarde demais para salvar Mirabella Dufrane — disse uma voz masculina vagamente familiar.

Parecia-lhe que se tratava de um antigo apresentador de notícias contratado para narrar documentários quando o substituíram por uma modelo mais jovem à frente das notícias. Não conseguia recordar o nome do homem.

— Morreu no hospital naquela mesma noite, mas a história não acaba aí, nem muito menos. O corpo da atriz desapareceu do necrotério do hospital, e segue desaparecido até á data de hoje. Após, muitos afirmarem havê-la visto. Quanto a seu assassinato, segue sem resolver.

De repente bateram na porta do motel. Jack Heart levantou a vista, incomodado pela interrupção. Então percebeu quem estava ao outro lado. Topaz.

Jack se levantou de um salto, tirou o DVD do reprodutor portátil e o meteu em sua caixa com a foto da Mirabella. Intitulava-se MORTE DE UMA DEUSA: A história de Mirabella Dufrane.

— Um momento — guardou a toda pressa o documentário na mochila, correu o feixo metálico e a guardou no armário. — Entre, Topaz — saudou quando lhe abriu a porta.

Ela entrou, e, por um momento, o olhar de Jack se centrou em seu rosto. A semelhança era sutil, mas podia notar-se na delicada estrutura óssea, as maçãs do rosto, a mandíbula, inclusive as sobrancelhas. A pele não era tão escura, nem tinha alguns traços étnicos tão evidentes como os de sua mãe, mas era igualmente deslumbrante.

Não. Mais inclusive.

— O que está olhando?

— Só pensava que é uma pena que não seja por dentro igual é por fora.

— Ah, sou eu quem finge ser o que não é? Que eu me lembre, era você que me professava devoção eterna até que se esfumou com meio milhão dos dólares que tanto suor me custou ganhar.

— Herdar não é ganhar com o esforço do trabalho.

— Foi em meu caso — entreabriu os olhos. — E você como sabe que o herdei?

Ele parou de olhá-la. Topaz tinha a impressão de que nenhum de seus amigos vampiros sabia o que tinha sido na vida. E pode ser que nenhum soubesse... Exceto ele. Ele sim sabia. Agora.

— Acertei por pura casualidade — murmurou.

—Sim, bom. Suponho que a outra metade de meu dinheiro não apareceu em sonhos, ou sim?

— Devolvi-te a metade que eu tinha. Já lhe disse isso. Gregor tem o resto. Conseguirei que me devolva isso assim que investigue onde está. Prometo-lhe.

— Infelizmente, sei o pouco que valem suas promessas, Jack — se encolheu de ombros. — E estou quase segura de que chegamos a um beco sem saída no que se refere a seguir a pista de seu ex-chefe.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que acabou. Reaper convocou uma reunião dentro de uma hora. Estou quase certa de que vai dispersar o grupo, e nos enviar cada um para seu lado. Pelo menos até que tenhamos uma pista de onde anda Gregor.

Jack lhe percorreu o corpo com o olhar enquanto falava, sem atender virtualmente o que estava dizendo. Jeans justos, diminuta camisa de seda, seus peitos se marcavam contra a malha. Só a estava olhando, mas seus mamilos se arrepiaram, como se realmente a houvesse tocado. Jack se levantou e se aproximou dela.

Topaz ficou tensa e em seus olhos apareceu uma sombra de receio, mas não retrocedeu. Não, era orgulhosa demais para isso.

Jack lhe acariciou a bochecha com a gema do dedo.

— Sim eu cumpri algumas de minhas promessas... Como quando te prometi que a faria gritar, que te tocaria como ninguém nunca o tinha feito e ninguém jamais o faria. Não violei nenhuma dessas promessas, Topaz.

Ela fechou os olhos e o fôlego lhe escapou por entre os lábios em um lento e suave suspiro.

Jack inclinou a cabeça até ficar a milímetros dos lábios dela e então sussurrou:

— Se ficar ao meu lado um pouco, cumpri-las-ei novamente.

Notou que o corpo de Topaz reagia. Notou como se lançava o seu, notou sua saudade, seu desejo. Chegou inclusivé para ouvi-lo na entrecortada forma de sua resposta vacilante, viu-o na maneira em que lhe tremiam os lábios ao falar, enquanto fechava os olhos e se balançava contra ela, a ponto de beijá-la.

— Poderia fazê-lo. Ou você poderia ir a merda — sussurrou ela.

Jack franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos. Os dela estavam recobertos de uma pelicula de gelo, que ocultava a espiral emocional em que se encontrava, Jack tinha certeza disso.

— Odeio-te, Jack.

— Deseja-me — replicou ele, afastando-se dela.

— Uma coisa não invalida a outra.

— De acordo. Como queira. Estarei preparado para a reunião.

Retrocedeu uns centímetros mais, para relaxar um pouco fundamentalmente. De acordo, ela era um objetivo, embora seja certo que era o único que tinha lamentado. Mas a desejava como não tinha desejado a nenhuma outra mulher. E estava decidido a tirá-la da cabeça de uma vez por todas.

— Por que veio Topaz?

— Para te dar isto — tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso do jeans e o entregou. — E para te dizer adeus.

Ele o desdobrou, viu que se tratava de uma direção e rapidamente dirigiu sua atenção de novo a ela.

— Vai a algum lugar?

— Estarei aí — lhe fez um gesto com a cabeça ao papel que acabava de lhe dar.

— E não podia ir sem despedir-se antes, sem me informar aonde estará em caso de que...

— Em caso de que consiga manter uma promessa pela primeira vez em sua vida e devolva-me o resto do meu dinheiro. Queria que soubesse para onde tem que enviá-lo. E será melhor que o faça, Jack. Porque se não o tenho antes que termine com uns assuntos que tenho pendentes na Califórnia, perseguir-te-ei e te farei mal. E não da forma que você gosta.

Dizendo isto se virou e pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Jack lhe aferrou o ombro e a obrigou a dar a volta para olhá-lo.

— Isso é uma bobagem e sabe. Não podia ir sem se despedir de mim porque ainda sente algo — lhe rodeou a cintura com um braço, baixou a mão a seu traseiro e a apertou contra ele. — Admite-o.

—Bom, pois sim, sinto algo — lhe espetou ela. — Desprezo. Asco. Raiva.

— Luxúria. Paixão. Desejo.

—Desejo te assassinar, isso é certo — acrescentou ela.

Cravou-lhe os quadris, e Topaz fechou os olhos, incapaz de conter o calafrio que lhe percorreu o corpo.

— Afaste-se de mim, Jack.

Ele a soltou, sem deixar de observar seu rosto em busca da confirmação de que seguia sentindo tanto quanto ele, as coisas físicas que tinham sentido, não as outras. Mas antes que pudesse confirmar nada, Topaz saiu batendo com a porta.

Jack suspirou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, totalmente frustrado. Então recuperou a razão e se lançou para a porta a olhar pelo olho mágico.

Topaz estava em pé ao outro lado, apertando-se com as mãos a cabeça inclinada. Parecia como se tivesse vontade de gritar.

Só que ele não sabia se de raiva ou de desejo. Maldita seja.

Jack se perguntava por que partia. Apostaria que para fugir dele. Mas por que ir até a Calif...?

Deu lentamente a volta olhando ao armário, mas vendo interiormente cortes do documentário que estava vendo antes de que Topaz chegasse, ouvindo a voz do narrador. Baixou a vista para o pedaço de papel que lhe tinha entregado: _Mansão Avalon. Santa Lua. Califórnia._

Ai, Deus, ia ao lugar onde assassinaram a sua mãe. Ia tentar resolver o mistério mais fascinante de todo Hollywood.

«Podia ser perigoso».

Talvez devesse acompanhá-la. Só tinha que procurar uma desculpa plausível. Tirou a mochila do armário, abriu-a e colocou a mão. A bolsa com o dinheiro que havia jurado a Topaz que não tinha seguia intacta. Talvez tivesse que terminar devolvendo-lhe cedo ou tarde e utilizá-lo como prova de sua sinceridade e suas boas intenções. Os mesmos motivos pelos quais lhe havia devolvido a primeira parte. Não tinha funcionado por completo, mas sim tinha servido para abrir uma brecha no muro que Topaz tinha levantado ao redor de seu coração para protegê-lo dele.

Talvez tivesse que lhe devolver o resto para ganhar sua confiança.

Provavelmente não deveria perder tempo. Claro que tinha que estar perto de um dos membros do grupo, porque, desta vez, perseguia um peixe muito mais gordo, e para alcançar seu objetivo era crucial ter acesso ao Reaper. Entretanto, colar-se como um marisco ao chefe seria muito óbvio. E visto que o grupo se ia separar no momento, teria que escolher um membro ao que colar-se. Por que não Topaz?

E o quê se tivesse que lhe devolver o resto do dinheiro? Estava quase seguro de que, desta vez, haveria mais de quinhentos mil dólares em jogo.

Mexeu no envelope pardo que havia dentro da bolsa com o dinheiro e o DVD. Levava impressas as palavras CONFIDENCIAL: PROPRIEDADE DA CENTRAL DE INTELIGÊNCIA DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS. O tinha encontrado na caixa forte de seu anterior chefe, junto à metade do dinheiro de Topaz que tinha Gregor.

Talvez, só talvez, e se jogasse bem suas cartas, pudesse fazer o que fosse preciso fazer, com o que tinha encontrado dentro do envelope e manteria a metade do que tinha extorquido a Topaz.

A idéia lhe provocou certa tensão na nuca e certo mal-estar no estômago. Pigarreou e sacudiu de cima as desconhecidas sensações. A culpa não era mais que energia esbanjada.

Tirou o DVD e disse que não havia mais remédio que devolvê-lo a Topaz antes que percebesse sua ausência. Se chegasse a averiguar que tinha estado farejando entre suas coisas, ficaria muito, mas muito zangada quando se apresentasse ante a porta de sua casa frente ao mar.

Depois de sair do quarto de Jack, Topaz apertou a cabeça entre as mãos e esperou que passasse o desejo selvagem que lhe tinha arrasado as veias, e que cessasse o tremor que se havia apoderado do seu corpo. Desejava-o. Pelo amor de Deus, era um desejo feroz como um vício.

Sabia que não era bom. E com tudo isso ainda o desejava. Não era bom para ela, não era bom, ponto. E mesmo assim morria de vontade de que a beijasse. Se voltasse a cair naqueles fortes braços, sabendo o que sabia dele, seria a mulher mais patética, autodestrutiva e estúpida do planeta. E estava decidida a não ser nenhuma das três coisas.

— Está bem?

Levantou a cabeça e se deparou com os olhos de Roxy. Roxy, a mortal ruiva, selvagem e irreverente, de idade misteriosa. Era pouco provável que o antígeno da beladona que levava no sangue, distintivo dos humanos com potencial de converter-se em vampiros, tivesse-lhe permitido viver tanto como tinha vivido, mas não mostrava sinais de que estivesse debilitada. Roxy. Topaz não podia imaginar que houvesse outra mortal de mais confiança que aquela. Uma das mulheres mais atractivas e belas em qualquer idade que tivesse visto alguma vez. E facilmente a mais criteriosa.

— Continua desejando a esse bode, verdade? — perguntou Roxy, que se aproximava pelo corredor.

— Isso significaria que sou idiota, e não o sou, Roxy.

— Não, é certo, mas nem sempre podemos evitar sentir o que sentimos.

— Eu sim. Para começar, não me interessa me apaixonar por um estelionatário, e muito menos tropeçar duas vezes na mesma pedra. De jeito nenhum.

— Ok, está bem. Não deixe que volte a te extorquir — Roxy se encolheu de ombros. — Mas isso não significa que não possa acontecer um bom momento com ele — jogou uma olhada à porta fechada de Jack. — Inferno, se não fosse porque sei que você continua gostando dele, eu mesma faria uma boa brincadeira com ele. Claro que isso o deixaria incapacitado para apaixonar-se por outra mulher, mas sabe? Há coisas que não se podem evitar — piscou-lhe o olho.

Topaz sorriu agradecida pela influência, sempre edificante, de Roxy.

— Estão todos na caminhonete já?

— Vixen e Seth sim. O mais provável é que estejam montando na parte de trás. Já os conhece. Raphael vem a caminho. Só o demônio sabe onde está Briar. Ainda não comentei nada da reunião a Ilyana. A verdade é que ia fazer isso.

— Vamos juntas.

Roxy assentiu com a cabeça, e se afastaram juntas pelo corredor do motel Super 8, em direção ao quarto que Ilyana ocupava, uma mortal recém chegada. Era uma das Escolhidas, como Roxy, embora muito mais jovem, que tinham encontrado presa em uma jaula na suíte de Gregor durante sua última briga com o chefe dos renegados. Resgataram-na, mas tinha-lhes medo, e não era de estranhar, se a única experiência que tinha tido com os não mortos tinha sido com aquele monstro. Não havia lhes dito quase nada. Nem por que a tinha encerado, nem desde quando. Topaz só podia imaginar o muito que teria sofrido durante seu cativeiro a cargo de Gregor, embora não era ingênua para pensar que teria sido pouco menos que horroroso.

Roxy deu uns golpes na porta.

— Ilyana, sou Roxy.

A porta se abriu e do outro lado estava a mortal, com seu muito curto cabelo loiro platinado e seus assombrosos olhos azuis, as olhando. Um olhar cálido e acolhedor para Roxy, que se esfriou enormemente quando olhou para Topaz.

— O que querem?

— Há uma reunião do grupo — lhe disse Roxy. — Na caminhonete.

Ilyana procurou com o olhar no rosto de Roxy, desviando de vez em quando para Topaz, mas só momentaneamente. Ainda estava receosa.

— Vamos deixar de procurar o Gregor? — perguntou ao final.

— Fazer um descanso, talvez. Abandonar definitivamente a busca? Não. Raphael é muito teimoso — respondeu Roxy.

Ilyana assentiu e se virou.

— Vou pegar minhas coisas. Em seguida saio.

— Está bem — Roxy fechou a porta e entrelaçou o braço com o de Topaz. — Sabe? Ele está tão apanhado como você.

— Quem está apanhado? — perguntou Topaz, fingindo não saber do que lhe falava Roxy.

— Ele... — Roxy assinalou para o quarto de Jack — está apanhado — levou os punhos ritmicamente aos flancos enquanto lhe propulsava a pélvis de trás prá frente — por ti — lhe cravou o dedo indicador no peito antes de acrescentar: — Igual a você — golpeando de leve com o dedo — está apanhada — propulsão de pélvis — por ele.

— Ok, ok. Já conseguiu. E para de fazer a representação. Isso é asqueroso.

Roxy franziu o cenho.

— Os homens geralmente parecem bem sexy, mas suponho que sendo uma garota tão convencional...

— E te equivoca. Não sente absolutamente nada por mim.

— Nem sequer... — Roxy propulsou a pélvis de detrás para frente, embora um pouco mais sutil desta vez.

— Bom, sim, isso. Quero dizer, quem não?

— Exato.

— Mas isso é físico. Cortaria-me o pescoço se lhe deixasse. Ou pegaria o meu dinheiro e fugiria outra vez.

— Então por que se supõe que veio? — Roxy olhou nos olhos de Topaz um bom tempo, quase como se esperasse que a resposta a algo que tinha que saber fosse uma pergunta impossível. — Te roubou o dinheiro — continuou. — Então por que não fugiu?

— Voltou quando parecia que nosso grupo estava a ponto de lhe chutar o traseiro por você.

— Poderia ter ido a qualquer parte se o que queria era fugir de Gregor e os renegados, Topaz. Não era necessário que se unisse a nós. Acredito que deveria ter isso em conta.

— Provavelmente imaginou que me sobraram alguns dólares no banco. Ou talvez planeje extorquir a algum de vocês agora.

Roxy arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou por cima do ombro em direcção ao quarto de Jack.

— Inferno, pois valeria a pena. Não sei quanto haverá em meu fundo de pensões neste momento.

— Foda-se, Roxy.

Roxy sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— Não faço isso, Topaz. Embora elogie seu bom gosto em mulheres.

Topaz lhe deu uma suave cotovelada nas costelas de sua amiga, notando que seu cenho ia dissolvendo, e as duas ficaram rindo a gargalhadas enquanto se dirigiam ao estacionamento do lúgubre motel, para uma caminhonete de cor amarelo canário chamada Shirley.

Jack esperou que todos tivessem saído para a reunião para sair sem ser visto de seu quarto e percorrer o corredor até o de Topaz. Forçou a fechadura com a mente; a mão na maçaneta, o ouvido colado à porta, forçando a fechadura a destrancar. Quando o fez, abriu e entrou.

Topaz tinha as malas feitas e empilhadas. Meia dúzia pelo menos. De desenho, todo o jogo, da marca Coach. Acreditava que só faziam sapatos e bolsas. E custavam uma fortuna. Quanto lhe haveria custado um jogo completo de malas?

Maldita seja, devia ter lhe deixado ainda muito dinheiro se podia permitir-se gastar dessa forma.

Suspirou, olhou para a cama revolta, e notou que lhe fechava a garganta. Não fazia a cama. Isso ela deixava à criada, junto com uma generosa gorjeta na mesa de cabeceira em agradecimento pelas moléstias. A desordem dos cobertores, arrastados para os pés da cama, deixava à vista o contorno de seu magro corpo sobre o colchão, a marca de sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Maldita seja.

Sem dar-se tempo para pensar no que fazia, Jack se deitou na cama e colocou o rosto no lugar ao qual ela tinha dormido, inalando seu aroma, desejando que fosse corpo em carne e osso o que tinha debaixo de si e não sua cama vazia.

A essência de seu corpo, que Topaz tinha deixado ali era embriagadora.

Sentou-se na cama agitando vigorosamente os cabelos.

— Fique esperto, Jack.

Era mais fácil dizê-lo que fazê-lo, mas conseguiu arrancar-se da cama e ficar em pé. Recordou-se por que estava ali, e o fato de que outros o estariam esperando na caminhonete e talvez lhes ocorresse enviar alguém para buscá-lo. De acordo. Colocou o DVD em uma das peças da bagagem e saiu do quarto, assegurando-se de que a porta ficasse bem fechada atrás de si.

Endireitou a coluna e confiou que seu rosto não delatasse o desejo que sentia por dentro, mas então pensou o que aconteceria se notassem? Desejava-a, isso era tudo. Era algo físico. Sexual. Luxurioso. E se não era isso, deveria, porque seu corpo desenhava um T cada vez que pensava na apetecível e preciosa Topaz antes conhecida como Tanya DuFrane, filha da atriz.

Uma atriz morta.

Dirigiu-se ao final do corredor em direção à saída, atravessou o estacionamento e subiu à caminhonete pela porta aberta, jogando uma rápida olhada aos assistentes uma vez dentro. Na fila de atrás estavam sentados Vixen e Seth, sentados tão juntos que se poderia ter acoplado um lenhador ao lado de cada um, mas só estava Ilyana. Na parte dianteira, Reaper estava no assento do co-piloto e Roxy atrás do volante, como sempre. A fila central alojava Briar, com a mesma expressão pensativa, centrada em seu mundo interior que levava desde o dia que lhe arrancaram o colar de adestramento que Gregor tinha lhe colocado. Antes de cair nesse estado de silêncio, brigou como uma fera selvagem, lhes bufando e lhes arranhando à menor oportunidade. Comportou-se como uma bruxa perigosa, de pouca confiança e má até dizer basta. Mas, francamente, preferia isso a esta espécie de carapaça.

Mas despertaria, cedo ou tarde. E apostava a que quando acontecesse todos desejariam que voltasse para seu estado silencioso e pensativo.

Junto de Briar se sentava seu objeto de desejo. Topaz. Olhou-a brevemente aos olhos, só para lhe recordar que ela também sentia; aquele desejo, aquele desejo voraz, que sentia e ele sabia, e ela sabia que ele sabia. Não tinha sentido dar voltas ao assunto.

Ao final sentou- se entre as duas mulheres.

— Já era hora — resmungou Topaz.

Briar não disse nada. Não tinha grande coisa que dizer desde que a resgataram das garras de Gregor, que a tinha estado torturando da mesma forma em que ela o tinha ajudado pessoalmente a torturar Vixen. Um reverso da sorte, miúda forma de triunfar. Supunha que isso deixava às garotas totalmente confusas.

Tinha uma expressão de angústia nos olhos.

Não pude evitar lhe dar um suave toque justo debaixo do queixo.

— Não fique tão cabisbaixa, fera. Gregor enganou a nós dois.

Ela levantou os olhos negros e o olhou, mas não lhe sustentou o olhar.

— Não te enganou — disse com voz apagada. Um tom monótono no qual ressonava o eco por falta de emoção, igual a uma habitação sem móveis. — Você sabia o que ele era, todo o tempo. Você só jogava com ele.

Jack se encolheu de ombros.

— Bom isso é porque eu tenho mais tempo por aqui que você. A gente aprende a partir de suas experiências, você sabe — se sentiu incômodo ao ver o torvelinho emocional sob a superfície dos olhos da garota e deslocou o olhar para o Reaper. — O que se passa? Atiramos a toalha?

— Só temporariamente. Até que receba alguma pista do paradeiro de Gregor não tem sentido que tenhamos que estar todos juntos.

— Como tampouco o tem que nos separemos — apontou Seth, inclinando o corpo para frente em seu assento. — Não lhes parece? — Acrescentou, olhando ao seu redor.

Elevou-se um murmúrio de conformidade entre os outros que Reaper interrompeu dizendo:

— O certo é que sim o tem. Eu... Bom... Acredito que estão me seguindo.

Jack afogou uma exclamação mais forte que ninguém. Inferno. Provavelmente fora um exagero. Topaz lhe cravou um olhar de desconfiança, que ele fingiu não ver.

— Quem? — Quis saber.

— Não sei com certeza, mas me soa muito.

— Crê que são da secreta? —perguntou Seth.

— Ninguém diz "secreta" hoje em dia, filho — Reaper tragou com dificuldade e assentiu. — Mas sim. Acredito que são da Agência. Podem ser perigosos, e não tem sentido pôr a todos em perigo.

Roxy deu uma palmada em cima do volante.

— Estupendo. Assim nos mandas em viagem enquanto enfrenta você sozinho a polícia— espetou-lhe. — E se lhe matarem, tampouco será uma perda tão grande.

Ele a olhou e seus olhos se suavizaram.

— Rox, não vou fazer que me matem. Perderei-me de vista um tempo. Desaparecerei até que tenha passado o pior. E me resultará muito mais fácil sem meia dúzia de soldados às minhas costas, por muito leais que sejam. Não lhes parece?

Roxy suspirou de frustração como Jack, por não poder contradizer o argumento.

— Assim não vais seguir a pista de Gregor — a pergunta foi feita por Ilyana que estava sentada detrás de Jack.

— Bom, sim a seguirei. Mas sem chamar a atenção. Embora seja possível que me oculte uns dias antes de começar a procurar a sério, para ver se me livro desses agentes.

Todos ficaram olhando-o. Ilyana esperava como se acreditasse que ainda não tinha terminado. Reaper vacilou antes de continuar.

— Olhe, Gregor admitiu estar trabalhando para a CIA. Suas atividades de delinquente tinham um propósito. E seu grupo tinha estado matando e alimentando-se de inocentes com o conhecimento, a aprovação e o apoio da Agência, só para que eu caísse em sua armadilha. Todos sabiam que os vampiros me enviariam para que o parasse e o eliminasse.

— Porque foi um assassino quando trabalhava para eles — disse Ilyana em tom suave. — Antes de te converter em vampiro.

—Sim. E porque são conscientes de que continuei fazendo o mesmo desde então, se a situação o requer — respondeu Reaper. — Se supunha que Gregor me capturaria e entregaria a meus antigos chefes. Mas a avareza pôde com ele, e decidiu me escorrer bem escorrido e absorver todo meu poder, para depois me matar.

Jack assentiu.

— Isso eu já sabia muito antes que trocasse de lado — disse. — Gregor apanhou o gosto por matar, de obter tudo o que queria sem remorso nem repercussões. E durante todo este tempo não deixou de embolsar dinheiro. Alimenta-se dos ricos, tentando tirar o maior proveito no caminho. Está forrando, ou melhor, está saqueando. E acredito que está bêbado de poder. Quer mais e mais.

— O poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente — citou em voz baixa Reaper.

— O que você acredita que pretendem fazer contigo os agentes da CIA se conseguirem que volte? — perguntou-lhe Jack. — Que demônios querem de ti agora que é vampiro?

— Fui o melhor assassino que jamais tiveram Jack. Imagina o que poderia fazer agora que sou vampiro. E me enlamearam a mente até tal ponto que podem me controlar para que confesse a palavra. Já viu os resultados.

— Provavelmente lhe consideram uma valiosa arma secreta — sussurrou Roxy.

Jack baixou a cabeça, incapaz de olhar aos olhos de nenhum deles.

— Não se deterão ante nada até que retorne — disse Reaper. — E isso inclui seqüestrar e até torturar a qualquer um de vocês. Minha consciência não o agüentaria. Teria que me entregar se lhes fizessem algo. Assim façam-me o favor e desapareçam, para que não tenha que fazê-lo.

Jack se deu conta de que isso tampouco podiam discutir-lhe Reaper era bom.

— Eu estou desejando ir — disse Ilyana com voz fraca. —. Mas tenho a intenção de seguir procurando Gregor. Se quiserem, aviso vos quando o encontrar.

Todos se voltaram para olhá-la. Acabava de unir-se ao grupo e não tinha nenhum motivo para envolver-se tanto na missão.

— É vingança o que buscas? — perguntou Vixen.

Ilyana a olhou.

Vixen pareceu encolher-se um pouco mais sob seu comprido cabelo acobreado e ficou a brincar com as pontas, algo que estava acostumada a fazer quando estava nervosa.

— Quero dizer que também me seqüestrou e me torturou. Mas... Sinceramente, é melhor olhar para o futuro, em vez de o passado. Por seu próprio bem.

— Não procuro vingança — respondeu Ilyana em tom firme.

— Então o que...?

— Tem algo que me pertence. É o único que vou dizer lhes. Não descansarei até que o recupere. Assim se algum de vocês quer que o avise quando o encontrar, e vou encontrar, me digam onde posso contactar com vocês antes que vá.

Topaz meteu a mão no bolso, rabiscou um número em uma parte de papel e o entregou. Roxy fez o mesmo.

— Eu fico contigo, Reaper — disse Seth do fundo.

—Esta vez não — disse Reaper e a seguir desviou a vista para Roxy. — Nem você tampouco. Vamos meninos, me dêem uma pausa. Será só um tempo. Se dispersem e esperem. Ligarei assim que as coisas esfriarem. Não acredito que demore muito.

Ouviu-se um suspiro coletivo. Foi Topaz quem falou finalmente.

— A verdade é que eu tenho alguns assuntos pessoais para resolver. Estarei na Califórnia. Jack tem meus dados de contato.

— Pode me dar uma cópia antes de ir, carinho? — perguntou Roxy. — Eu darei aos outros.

Topaz olhou de soslaio para o Jack que lhe respondeu encolhendo os ombros, envergonhado.

— Suponho que não confiam em mim muito mais que você.

— Não os culpo, verdade.

— Toma — disse Roxy, esticando o braço para a frente de Reaper para abrir o porta-luvas. — Que tal se escrevermos cada um seus dados? Um número de móvel, um amigo, uma direção postal ou de correio eletrônico, algo. Desde que seja um meio de comunicação que nos comprometamos a revisar regularmente e não vá trocar.

Enquanto falava tirou uma caderneta e um par de canetas e foi passando.

— Que não saibam como me contatar não significa que não tentem caçá-los — disse Reaper.

Jack sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não haveria forma de saberem que temos seu número. Podem julgar que o temos, embora não seja assim.

Reaper vacilou um momento, finalmente suspirou e assentiu.

— Tem razão. De acordo.

Todos anotaram seus dados e passaram a caderneta até que todos ficaram com uma cópia dos dados dos outros.

— Posso ficar com o Mustang? — Perguntou Seth finalmente.

— Sim — respondeu Reaper. — E Roxy ficará com Shirley. Podemos lhes deixar onde queiram. Mas já vamos. Quero que nos separemos antes do amanhecer. De acordo?

— Não exatamente — disse Jack. Deslocou a vista do Reaper para a Briar, que seguia sentada ao seu lado em silêncio. — Acredito que Briar deveria ficar com alguém.

— Sei cuidar de mim mesma — disse em voz baixa.

— Já sei. Ninguém disse que não. Mas... Bom, não confiamos em te deixar sozinha. Como o resto de nós, conhece a palavra de controle que jogaria em nosso amigo Reaper, aqui presente, a uma endemoninhada espiral de morte. Ao contrário dos outros, você não podemos deixar sozinha.

Ela o olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

— Poderia te matar com apenas um estalar dos dedos.

Jack notou que seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso, embora não era tanto como isso.

— Aí está — sussurrou. — Onde esteve, Briar?

Ela cruzou de braços e ocultou o relampejo de fúria com aquela nova expressão de inexpressivo desinteresse.

— Pode me atribuir a babá que preferir. Ficarei até que queira ir. E quando quiser fazê-lo, nada me deterá.

— Fica comigo — disse Reaper.

A estudada expressão de Briar deixou entrever um breve vislumbre de pânico.

 **Capítulo 2**

A mansão de tijolo cru se estendia sob as estrelas com seus numerosos arcos e o telhado de telha vermelha, as brilhantes portas vermelhas e as igualmente brilhantes molduras verdes. O caminho na entrada era de lajes de pedra que estavam ali tanto tempo que parecia que já eram partes da própria terra. O caminho de entrada para os carros formava uma enorme "S" pavimentado de suave ondulação que se ia diretamente para uma imensa garagem onde caberiam, perfeitamente, seis carros. O «apartamento» situado em cima da garagem era maior que as casas de muita gente.

Topaz estava em pé junto ao táxi, de costas ao veículo, o olhar fixo na casa. A grama estava muito longe de ser exuberante. Crescia de forma irregular, com algumas aberturas pelas quais se sobressaiam círculos de pedra avermelhada. Havia cactos por toda parte, enchendo todas as curvas. Alguns com flores, outros pequenos e compactos, e também tinha esses cactos grandes com braços como os que apareciam sempre nos filmes do oeste.

A areia chegava até as bordas da grama, lhe comendo terreno cada vez que se levantava a brisa. Detrás da vila, as ondas do mar enchiam a noite com sua canção, um coro de sussurros harmoniosos cada vez mais sonoros, mais insistentes, mas sem chegar a converter-se em gritos. Nem sequer quando rompiam, desbaratando-se sobre a borda, para retroceder quase absolutamente em silencio. Shuuuuushhhhhh. E também estava a fragrância que aquelas ondas deixavam no seu caminho: a luz do sol recém lavada, na água salgada do oceano.

Sua mãe tinha morrido ali, pensou Topaz. Justo ali, enquanto o oceano observava tudo, sem desfalecer.

Topaz aguardou ali em pé um momento, olhando a porta da frente de Avalon, e, de repente, retrocedeu no tempo, depois de ter avivado sua imaginação com o DVD que, por fim, tinha visto. Por que agora, depois de tantos anos? Por que? Por que de repente se sentia compelida a conhecer tudo sobre sua mãe quando até o momento tinha estado evitando deliberadamente todas as fofocas, contos e lendas, as teorias da conspiração e os informes policiais que circulavam sobre ela?

Mas na realidade não importava o porquê. Estava ali. E tinha que saber tudo.

Sua mente projetou as imagens uma vez mais, desta vez com mais detalhe, como se a informação estivesse dentro dela, embora talvez o estivesse inventando.

A impactante estrela dos tablóides, Mirabella, sorridente, saudava com uma mão enquanto saía pela porta da casa, aquela mesma porta que tinha diante de si. Era vermelha, de madeira e em forma de arco. Dirigia-se à rua com seu gracioso caminhar pelas lajes do atalho da entrada, como se flutuasse. Levava sapatos de salto alto grossos de dez centímetros com plataforma na frente, muito anos setenta. Com uma tira na frente e uma pequena abertura para os dedos. Tinha as unhas dos pés pintadas de um tom verde menta jogando com as cores de seu vestido comprido, as unhas das mãos, a bolsa e a sombra dos olhos. Grossa linha negra, sombra muito, muito pálida. Batom translúcido. Cabelo cavado.

E mesmo assim, estava preciosa. Absolutamente arrebatadora. Possuía uma beleza real, intensa e natural que destacava acima de todos os métodos para realçá-la. A maioria das mulheres que voltassem a vista para essa época, perguntar-se-iam em que estaria pensando para luzir aquele look. Mirabella também o teria feito, mas não teria importado. Ela estava tão bonita com um vestido com desenhos da caminhonete do Scooby-Doo como completamente nua. Seus olhos possuíam uma força que não podia disfarçar-se por muito que os maquiasse. Ela era Mirabella, não fazia falta dizer o sobrenome, nem então, nem agora. Todo mundo sabia quem era.

A limusine branca avançou pela calçada até posicionar-se mais perto, e o chofer saiu para lhe abrir a porta. Uma horda de paparazzi fazia fotos de uma certa distância, retidos pelos discretos guarda-costas postos em intervalos de poucos metros para evitar que se aproximassem mais.

E então ressonaram os disparos. Três.

O impecável sorriso da formosa atriz se gelou em seus lábios ao tempo que desaparecia de seus olhos. Topaz podia ver essa parte com toda clareza. Havia memorizado as expressões que cruzaram pelo rosto de sua mãe, uma atrás da outra. Não estava certa de se alegrar de que alguém tivesse gravado tudo aquilo. Uma parte de seu ser pensava que teria podido visualizar todos os subtis matizes até sem ter visto o vídeo.

Tremendo, Mirabella baixou os olhos para as mãos que levou imediatamente ao corpo, afastou lentamente as Palmas e viu o sangue que as cobria. Tremendo agora, Topaz se encontrou repetindo os mesmos movimentos. Baixou os olhos e olhou as mãos, ligeiramente surpresa de não as encontrar cobertas de sangue.

Mirabella levantou os olhos, pedindo ajuda em silêncio. Suplicando que alguém, quem quer que fosse, a ajudasse. E então lhe dobraram os joelhos e caiu ao chão como uma flor recém cortada. Suas densas pestanas desceram como as cortinas de veludo sobre o cenário mais vibrante do mundo. Seus olhos se fecharam e fez sua última inclinação.

Topaz permaneceu ali em pé, contemplando o caminho de lajes, forçando ao máximo seus sentidos. Então era aquele o lugar exato? Estava perto, tudo o que tinha podido calcular a partir do vídeo daquela noite.

Ficou de joelhos e apoiou as palmas das mãos nas frias pedras, como se pudesse sentir, assim sem mais, algum vestígio da energia de sua mãe. Sua força vital. Inclusive seu sangue. Era seu sangue aquilo que tinha formado uma capa de distinta cor sobre as pedras? Ou não era mais que um desenho da rocha?

O som de um motor a devolveu ao presente. Levantou-se, pestanejando enfurecida para se livrar das lágrimas quentes, e virou-se bem a tempo de ver que o táxi desaparecia da vista, levantando uma nuvem de pó pelo caminho. Suas malas estavam amontoadas, não muito ordenadamente, sobre a calçada.

Tinha dado ao motorista duas notas de vinte por uma carreira de vinte e cinco dólares. Supôs que pensaria que a diferença era a gorjeta. E a teria merecido se tivesse levado as malas até a porta. Bastardo.

Era bom sentir raiva. Enfurecer-se por quinze dólares em troca de nada a distrairia dos verdadeiros sentimentos que ameaçavam esmagá-la. Sentimentos de dor e tristeza, de perda pela mãe que não chegou a conhecer e por quem nunca tinha chorado. Era dor atrasada? Ou estava mergulhando na auto compaixão? Ou talvez só queria mergulhar-se de cabeça em algo, por doloroso que fosse, para esquecer-se de Jack Heart?

O que fazer? Estava ali. Ia fazer o que tinha ido fazer.

Assim endireitou os ombros, pôs-se a andar pelo caminho até a porta principal e levantou o braço para apertar a campainha. Então lhe chamou a atenção um envelope com seu nome escrito, provavelmente tivesse algo que ver, dentro de uma jardineira de ferro forjado.

Tirou o envelope, abriu-o e tirou uma chave. Havia uma nota escrita no papel com o cabeçalho da Mansão Avalon, a direção e o número de telefone.

 _Topaz:_

 _A mansão é toda tua. Já que pagaste por todas as habitações, não haverá nenhum outro hóspede, e, tal como pediu, meu marido e eu nos mudamos ao apartamento de cima da garagem para que possa desfrutar de mais intimidade. A menos que assim nos faça saber isso, não lhe importunaremos em suas férias de sete dias._

 _Se precisar de algo, é só nos chamar._

 _Que desfrute de sua estadia._

 _Kirnber Argent, proprietária._

 _Santa Lua_

Topaz suspirou.

— Genial. Acreditava que pelo menos estariam aqui para saudar e me economizar a surra de ter que arrastar as pesadas malas até meu quarto.

— Certamente foi muito convincente ao dizer que não queria que ninguém te incomodasse, não é?

Topaz se girou sobre os calcanhares, estupefata. Ninguém podia aproximar-se sigilosamente a um vampiro. Normalmente, vamos. No entanto ela estava distraída. E agora estava ofegando como um peixe fora da água. Pressionou a mandíbula.

— Porque lhes disse que não queria que lhe incomodassem, não, Topaz? — Perguntou Jack da calçada.

Ela tentou responder, mas ao final se contentou assentindo, enquanto se esforçava para respirar, limpar a garganta e controlar esse estúpido, estúpido e mais que estúpido impulso de sair correndo pelo caminho e jogar os braços ao seu pescoço.

— Surpresa ao ver-me?

— Surpresa. Indignada. Estrupefacta — bem, bem, repetia-se. Palavras na verdade. E nenhuma agradável. Melhor.

— E contente? Um pouquinho só — estava em pé junto à bagagem. Antes que Topaz pudesse dizer nada, tomou várias peças nos braços e pôs-se a andar pelo caminho. — Embora seja por ter a alguém que carregue as malas.

Topaz não se moveu. Ficou onde estava, com a chave em uma mão, e o bilhete na outra. Havia um carro atrás de Jack, junto ao meio-fio, que ela não tinha ouvido chegar por quão absorta estava em seus pensamentos. Um Porsche Carreira, naturalmente. Jack só gostava do melhor. Perguntou-se, não sem amargura qual trambique teria tido que fazer para consegui-lo. O teria tirado de alguma outra mulher rica, muito apaixonada por ele para escutar a seu sentido comum?

— Por que está aqui?

— Pois, ao que parece, porque te conheço melhor que seus anfitriões. O bastante para saber que tudo isso de «Não quero que ninguém me incomode» não era mais que absurdos. Absurdo — grunhiu e levantou as malas um pouco. — Abre a porta? Isto pesa, inclusive para um vampiro. O que leva aqui dentro, aliás? Uma tonelada de sua terra natal?

— Que gracioso — Topaz colocou a chave na fechadura franzindo o cenho, a girou e abriu a porta. Jack entrou e deixou as malas no chão.

Ela entrou depois e deu uma olhada ao redor. Estaria igual a quando sua mãe estava ali? Ou o haviam redecorado? Imaginou que sim. Agora era um sítio bonito, mais moderno. Gravuras de artistas mexicanos decoravam as paredes, coloridas cenas do oceano, palmeiras e pôr do sol. Tapetes de todo tipo cobriam o chão de madeira nobre. Havia vasos fabricados a mão pelos índios Navajo com crinas de cavalo e esculturas do deus Kokopelli tocando sua flauta ali onde olhasse. As paredes estavam pintadas em tons intensos: verde, Borgonha, amarelo.

Jack pigarreou, provavelmente porque não lhe estava dando a menor atenção.

Ela o olhou e a seguir olhou as malas.

— Terão que subir ao quarto cedo ou tarde — disse.

— Imagino, mas suponho que ainda não teria escolhido um. Já sabe em qual vai dormir?

— Não.

— Pois quando escolher um subirei todas as malas — e saiu pela porta a procura das que tinha deixado na calçada.

— Não vai ficar aqui tanto tempo — resmungou ela.

Jack não deu sinal de ter ouvido. Tão somente foi até a calçada, recolheu o resto da bagagem e retornou para a casa. Deixou os pacotes junto à porta, fechou-a e virou-se para ela.

— E bem?

— Não vai ficar aqui.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Já procurei um sítio.

O tom de «não é meu chefe» com que o disse a convenceu de que não tinha absolutamente nenhum lugar para ir, por muito que suas palavras dissessem o contrario.

— Mentira. Não deu tempo para procurar nada.

— Como sabe o que deu tempo de fazer?

— Porque eu acabo de chegar.

— Sim, mas você demorou mais que eu.

— Tive que passar primeiro em casa. Para pegar umas coisas — respondeu ela, tentando não se mostrar na defensiva.

— Eu tomei um vôo diretamente para cá. Estou aqui a duas noites já. E deu tempo de fazer muitas coisas.

Detestava ser contrariada e ainda por cima que ele tivesse razão.

— Por que me seguiu?

— Tecnicamente não o fiz. Eu cheguei aqui antes. Além disso, não tive que te seguir. Sabia que viria. Disse-me, recorda?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, claramente surpresa.

— Não para que viesse atrás de mim.

— OH, claro. Diga-me que não havia uma parte de ti que confiava secretamente que aparecesse, a tomasse em meus braços e te beijasse até que te rendesse. Vamos, Topaz, sabe perfeitamente que passou pela sua cabeça — lhe pôs as mãos nos ombros e cravou o intenso olhar em sua boca, então puxou-a um pouco para aproximá-la mais a seu corpo e baixou a cabeça.

Topaz quase podia saboreá-lo e, Deus, nesse momento era justo o que desejava fazer, mais que despertar ao pôr do sol no dia seguinte. Mas tinha orgulho. Esquivou sua boca e se separou dele, para que não pudesse ver o forte desejo em seus olhos.

— É uma idéia, Jack. Mas só depois de imaginar que vinha me devolver meu dinheiro e me dizer quão arrependido estava por me haver roubado, utilizado e machucado — se encolheu de ombros. — Vai tudo junto, colega.

Ele baixou a cabeça. Topaz percebeu o movimento mais que vê-lo propriamente.

— Tem meu dinheiro? — Continuou Topaz, sentindo-se um pouco mais forte. O bastante para dar a volta e enfrentá-lo novamente.

Ele negou com a cabeça sem levantá-la.

— Já imaginava. Assim suponho que isso significa adeus.

— Não importa. Já lhe disse, tenho um lugar para passar a noite.

— E ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui.

Jack deixou escapar um suspiro e meteu a mão no comprido abrigo, objeto desnecessário, pois a noite estava boa, e os vampiros não sentiam frio como os mortais em todo caso. Notavam-no, mas não lhes incomodava. Jack levava aquele abrigo comprido e de cor escura, mais como acessório de moda que por necessidade. E o sentimento de medo, fora amaldiçoado. Jack tirou um envelope de papel manila de algum canto daquele sexy abrigo e o deixou em cima de uma prateleira de mármore que havia do lado de dentro da porta.

— A que você veio, Topaz.

Ela levantou a cabeça bruscamente e desviou o olhar dos olhos de Jack.

— Como?

— Inferno, mulher, coloque na cabeça que te conheço melhor que ninguém. Se parece tanto com ela que me surpreende que não pareça óbvio a ninguém mais. Ou talvez eu seja o único homem capaz de ver quem é em realidade. Tanya.

As palavras lhe fizeram mal. Provavelmente porque eram mentiras... Formosas mentiras, mentiras que tinha desejado que algum homem tornasse reais algum dia. Mas nenhum o tinha feito, nem o faria nunca. E não ser ele.

— Não me chame assim.

—Você é essa pessoa, no mais fundo.

— Não. Há muito que não o sou.

Jack suspirou.

— Escuta, não importa como sei. Sei, pronto. De modo que chamei A... Um conhecido meu que tem muitos contatos. Solicitei para ti certa informação reservada. E eu não gosto do que isso implica.

— Não me importa se você gosta ou não — mentiu ela. Morria de curiosidade. Estava ansiosa por abrir o envelope e mergulhar-se no conteúdo ali mesmo. Queria lhe agradecer. Queria beijá-lo.

— Escavar no assassinato de sua mãe poderia ser perigoso.

Ela franziu profundamente o cenho, mas Jack saiu pela porta antes que pudesse decidir-se por uma das milhares de perguntas que morria de vontade de lhe fazer.

— Fecha bem tudo, carinho — lhe disse. — Logo amanhecerá.

Ela o viu afastar-se. Não tinha nem idéia de para aonde se dirigia, o qual deveria ser o menor de seus problemas, e sabia. Jack se dirigiu para seu precioso carro negro e o pôs em marcha. Acendeu os faróis e se afastou.

Só então pôde fechar a porta. Colocou todos os ferrolhos não porque tivesse dito que o fizesse, mas sim porque era o lógico. E depois pegou o envelope com mãos trêmulas, abriu-o e tirou um molho de folhas presas por um clipe.

Na capa podia ler-se: PERFIS DE PESSOAS COM INTERESSE NO ASSASSINATO DE MIRABELLA DUFRANE.

— Que demônios? Tinham suspeitos? Não sabia que houvesse nenhum suspeito — Topaz atravessou o imenso vestíbulo e passou por baixo de um arco para o interior do salão, uma estadia com chaminé e móveis de uma suave cor areia, tapete branco e umas amplíssimas janelas completamente abertas que proporcionavam uma vista de sonho: ondeantes dunas de areia e o poderoso oceano Pacífico. Era uma paisagem tão esmagadora que se deteve um momento para admirá-la.

Menos mal que seu sentido pratico interveio, e olhou para cima. Persianas venezianas de bambu e, por debaixo, telas para proteger do sol. Graças a Deus, pensou. Aquelas janelas deixariam entrar muita luz do sol durante o dia.

Preparada então. Sentou-se sobre o sofá; dizer que se afundou nele seria o mais certo, e estendeu as folhas sobre o tabuleiro de cristal da mesa de centro feita de bambu. E começou a ler.

Jack estacionou o Carreira diante de um parquímetro em uma rua na periferia da cidade a um quilômetro e meio de distância, aproximadamente, de onde tinha planejado passar a noite. Fechou o carro, confiando em que ninguém lhe faria nada, e colocou o máximo de moedas que aceitava o parquímetro. Teria suficiente para quase um dia inteiro. E se quando chegasse o pôr do sol se encontrasse com uma multa, então que assim seja. Não ia pagá-la.

Recolheu o saco de dormir que estava no assento do co-piloto, o jogou ao ombro e pôs-se a andar para sua residência temporária. Nada luxuoso, uma cripta familiar em um cemitério localizado nos subúrbios, rodeado por campos verdes e ninguém que pudesse perceber que ali passava algo. A cripta pertencia à família Carlisle, era ampla e espaçosa, e os cadáveres que repousavam nela fazia tempo que não eram mais que pó. Não a tinham fechado com chave. Quem o fazia nos tempos de hoje?

Não havia motivo algum para que um vampiro dormisse em uma cripta. Embora gostasse do ar poético. Adaptava-se a sua natureza fantasiosa. Além disso, ali ninguém o incomodaria. E se aparecesse alguém, daria-lhe um bom susto sem grande esforço, embora só fosse por divertir-se um pouco. A cripta não deixava entrar o sol, o que era verdadeiramente importante.

Além disso, estava muito perto da mansão em que estaria dormindo Topaz. Não queria afastar-se dela. Como tampouco queria sentar-se a analisar por que. Bastava dizer que tinha motivos para pensar que Topaz estava a ponto de meter-se em terreno perigoso. Pode ser que alguém se zangasse quando começasse a farejar e acabasse ficando em perigo. Motivo suficiente para querer estar perto.

Não o era. Mas deveria.

E sua outra razão. Sabia que falaria com o Reaper periodicamente, algo que ele não podia fazer pessoalmente. Sem levantar suspeitas, claro. Era muito novo dentro dos bons, não era um deles em realidade. Qualquer gesto de preocupação levantaria suspeitas.

Mas ela sim podia. E poderia vigiar o chefe através dela. Isso também era motivo para ficar perto dela.

Mas tampouco era o caso.

Suspirou, posou a mochila no enorme ataúde de pedra e fechou a pesada massa de pedra que era usada como porta, deixando o interior na mais absoluta escuridão. Não lhe incomodava. Via bem no escuro. Mas não daria importância a um ou dois detalhes que fizessem o lugar mais acolhedor.

Gostava do conforto e por isso tinha comprado tudo o que acreditava que poderia necessitar.

Mas não tinha gasto nem um centavo do dinheiro de Topaz. Disse que o necessitava, em caso de que tivesse que o devolver, fez caso omisso da incomum pontada de culpa que o assaltava cada vez que pensava em gastá-lo.

Abriu o feixo metálico da mochila e tirou um abajur que funcionava com pilhas embora se parecia com os abajures a gás antigos. Inteligente. Gostou muito de vê-la. Proporcionava o ambiente rústico de fazer camping, mas sem os inconvenientes. Depois tirou seu reprodutor portátil de DVD e o abriu. Havia ativado um temporizador e o abajur tinha o seu próprio. Os dois despertariam uns minutos antes do amanhecer.

Não tinha sentido esbanjar energia, era como se estivesse morto para o mundo dos vivos.

Desenrolou o saco, puxou o cordão e viu como inchava o colchão colocado em cima do ataúde. Fez a cama com mantas e um travesseiro. Todos os confortos de uma casa. Tudo exceto um urso de pelúcia.

Tirou meio litro de sangue O negativo em uma bolsa de plástico selada. Preferia que estivesse morna, mas teria que conformar-se com aquilo como lanche antes de ir para a cama.

Finalmente se meteu na cama e pôs um filme. Drácula: um morto muito contente e feliz. Leslie Nielsen não se parecia com o Vlad em nada. Jack tinha conhecido o infame vampiro. Um bode mal-humorado e pouco amigável. E Nielsen não se parecia com ele, mas tampouco lhe pareciam a maioria dos actores que haviam interpretado Drácula durante os anos. O que queria dizer aquilo em resumidas contas?

Que Nielsen o fazia rir e por isso não lhe importava evitar essas pequenas imprecisões.

 **Capítulo 3**

Topaz estudou minuciosamente os arquivos dos três homens considerados «pessoas de interesse» para o assassinato de sua mãe segundo a polícia. Nenhum dos três tinha sido acusado, assim sabia que não encontraria muitas provas. Mas também que ela saberia, sem mais. Com apenas lhe ver o rosto ou ler os dados que tinham sobre o homem que tinha assassinado a sua mãe, estava segura de que saberia quem tinha sido.

Entretanto, as fotos: o político, o actor e o homem de negócios, não lhe diziam nada. Nenhuma delas lhe sussurrava que um desses homens fosse culpado.

Nem sequer imaginava quem dos três poderia ser seu pai.

Acabou-lhe o tempo antes de se cansar de ler coisas sobre os homens e sua relação com sua mãe. O amanhecer estava perto e se viu obrigada a deixar o resto para a noite.

Colocou os papéis em uma pasta e a levou consigo enquanto revisava todos os quartos até encontrar um com orientação a oeste, para o oceano e oposta ao sol.

Era um quarto escuro devido ao sol sair pela outra parte da casa. O quarto contava com persianas verticais nas janelas e grosas cortinas. As correu para que não passasse a luz. Depois aproveitou sua força vampírica para mover a cama até um canto onde não chegaria nem o mínimo raio de sol que pudesse filtrar-se.

Colocou os papéis debaixo do travesseiro e desceu para fazer uma última ronda de inspeção para assegurar-se de que toda a casa estava fechada, e se meteu na cama. Percebeu a saída do sol. O sol se levantava quando ela baixou as pálpebras.

Morta para o reino dos vivos, pensou. Não é apenas uma expressão.

Briar se sentou sobre o carpete da casa vazia e semi-acabada. Reaper e ela tinham se dirigido para o norte desde Savannah, tinham conduzido toda à noite até chegar àquele lugar, na Virginia. Não sabia de quem era. Não sabia se Reaper conhecia os donos ou tinha permissão para estar ali, ou se o tinha escolhido porque lhe parecia um lugar tão bom como qualquer outro para passar o dia. Não sabia se os descobririam e os assassinariam enquanto dormiam, e não lhe importava especialmente.

— Não disse nenhuma palavra toda à noite — Disse Reaper lhe lançando uma bolsa de sangue que tinha tirado da geladeira portátil do carro alugado.

Não sabia de onde tinha tirado o sangue nem desde quando o levava ou quanto ficava. Embora tampouco isso lhe importava muito.

— Não tenho nada a dizer.

— Pois me ocorrem um montão de coisas — tragou sua ração líquida de comida, atirou a bolsa de plástico e se sentou no chão junto a ela. — Poderia me agradecer por tê-la salvado de Gregor. Poderia me dizer que tinha razão sobre ele todo o tempo. Poderia me explicar como conseguiu quebrantar seu espírito em tão pouco tempo.

— Não tenho que te agradecer por me salvar, porque poderia havê-lo feito sozinha, cedo ou tarde. Jamais tive dúvidas sobre o que era Gregor. Só pensei que me mostraria mais lealdade, ao ser como ele.

— Você não é como ele.

— Não me conhece.

Reaper tomou ar enquanto pensava naquelas palavras e finalmente assentiu, lhe dando a razão.

— E quanto ao estado de meu espírito, caso os vampiros tenham algo assim, é assunto meu.

— Suponho que isso é verdade. É que acreditei que necessitaria mais de um ou dois dias de tortura para te converter em... Isto — agitou uma mão em direção a ela.

— No que?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Em uma mulher meditabunda, dócil e calada. Uma vítima. Sim, isso, atua como uma vítima.

— Sou meditabunda — admitiu —. Mas te equivoca no resto.

— De verdade?

Ela assentiu ao tempo que se reclinava sobre a parede e fechava os olhos.

— Há coisas que tenho que solucionar sozinha. Prefiro fazê-lo em silêncio e em privado. Só porque não esteja tentando te tirar os olhos agora mesmo, não acredite que sou dócil, Reaper. Poderia estar cometendo um terrível engano.

Ele suspirou, e Briar sentiu que posava a vista nela um momento. Não havia levantado a voz e não a havia provido de nenhuma inflexão. Simplesmente lhe havia dito as coisas tal como eram, no mesmo tom monocórdio que vinha utilizando á dias quando se dignava a dizer algo.

Ouviu-o suspirar enquanto se acomodava junto a ela. E então, justo antes que adormecesse, ouviu-o sussurrar:

— Daria qualquer coisa para que tentasse me tirar os olhos. Preferiria isso a esta porra de zombi ao qual se converteu.

— Que lhe fodam, Reaper.

— Isso seria ainda melhor.

Ouviu-o abrir o telefone móvel e os tons enquanto marcava um número. Então ouviu a mensagem gravada da secretária eletrônica de Topaz.

— Não deve ter o telefone perto — resmungou Reaper. — Topaz, é Reaper. Só queria saber como estava. Briar e eu nos dirigimos para o norte. Acabamos de passar Virginia Beach. Acredito que conseguimos despistar aos que nos seguiam em Savannah. Pode me localizar neste número. Terei-o ligado e verificarei as mensagens. Espero que esteja bem. Chame-me se me necessitar.

Briar respirava lenta e profundamente, sentia que a letargia que trazia consigo a cercania do amanhecer fazia que lhe pesasse o corpo.

— Tomou-lhe carinho à princesa, né?

— Ciúmes?

Ela emitiu um som estrangulado, afastou-se um pouco dele e se dispôs a dormir.

Quando Jack chegou pouco depois do pôr-do-sol, tal como poderia ter suposto que faria, Topaz estava sentada no luxuoso sofá com os papéis estendidos a seu redor, o DVD da história de sua mãe na televisão e um caderno aberto.

Jack não se incomodou em chamar. Tampouco tinha necessidade de fazê-lo, Topaz havia percebido sua chegada muito antes que forçasse mentalmente a fechadura da mansão e entrasse como se fosse sua própria casa.

— Sentiu minha falta?

— Como de uma dor de dente — não se incomodou em olhá-lo para falar com ele. — Sabe? Fica-lhe muito bem, Jack.

Ele atravessou a estadia em direção a ela.

— Terá que ser mais específica, carinho. Ficam-me bem muitas coisas.

— Forçar fechaduras.

— Psicocinese. Qualquer vampiro pode mover coisas com a mente.

— Sim, mas vi muito poucos que possam abrir uma fechadura em menos de dois segundos. Normalmente requer um pouco mais de concentração.

Ele desabou no outro extremo do sofá, cuidando-se de aparentar despreocupação e não lhe desordenar os papéis ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso deveria te fazer ver que tenho uma mente muito forte e que sou um vampiro muito poderoso.

— O que vejo é que é um canalha de tomo a lombo. Que sua maior habilidade seja entrar na propriedade alheia o diz tudo, não crê?

— OH, Topaz, essa não é minha maior habilidade, nem muito menos, como você bem recordará.

Topaz conseguiu morder o lábio a tempo para conter o sorriso, e mesmo assim, não pôde evitar o delicioso calafrio de consciência sexual que lhe percorreu a espinha dorsal. Recordava-o muito bem. Muito.

— Tiraste algo em claro?

Ela suspirou e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo aos olhos. Tremendo engano. Quando seus olhos se encontravam era um engano. Como um homem podia ser tão falso, tão incapaz de sentir emoções verdadeiras e olha-la daquela maneira escapava a toda lógica.

— Não quero sua ajuda neste assunto, Jack.

— Sim que quer. E não penso ir. É a maneira perfeita de matar o tempo até que Reaper esteja preparado para reconstituir o grupo e tratar de caçar ao Gregor. Momento em que te devolverei todo seu dinheiro... Se deixar que fique.

— Agora me põe condições? Pensei que tinha prometido me devolver todo o dinheiro em qualquer caso, Jack. O que houve com sua promessa?

— Tem razão. O que te parece se acrescentar juros?

— Vinte e cinco por cento do total cada mês até que o devolva tudo.

— É uma vampira ou uma agiota?

Esta vez, Topaz se permitiu sorrir.

Jack suspirou.

— Dez por cento da metade que ainda te devo cada mês até que lhe devolva toda a quantia.

— Vinte.

Jack alargou a mão para lhe retirar o cabelo que lhe tinha caido sobre uma bochecha e o sujeitou detrás da orelha ao tempo que sussurrava:

— Quinze — como se estivesse lhe sussurrando palavras de amor. A sensação de ardor a percorreu por dentro, sabendo que ele sabia, mesmo que se separou do contacto.

— Aceito dez por cento se me promete manter as mãos quietas.

— Eu te darei vinte e cinco se não me obrigar a lhe prometer isso.

Os dois se olharam durante um longo e eléctrico momento.

— De acordo, cederei — disse Jack ao final. — Quinze por cento e te prometo que não te tocarei até que me peça isso.

— Pois sim, pode esperar sent...

— Não terminei.

Topaz fechou a boca e esperou.

— Não te tocarei até que me peça isso, mas você pode me tocar sempre que queira. Como quer. Asseguro-te que não te devolverei a carícia até que queira que o faça.

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto as imagens do que Jack lhe estava sugerindo queimavam-lhe a mente.

— Não tem força de vontade suficiente.

— Me ponha a prova.

Esteve tentada a aproximar-se mais, e lhe acariciar o pescoço com os lábios talvez, só para comprovar que falava sério. Porque não lhe cabia a menor duvida de que a rodearia com os braços, tombaria de costas no sofá e o teria em cima em menos de cinco segundos.

Ou talvez não fosse na reação do Jack em que não confiava, e sim na sua.

— Galinha — sussurrou ele. — Dez por cento então. Toma ou o deixa.

— E se o deixo?

— Ficarei e te ajudarei de qualquer jeito, devolverei o dinheiro sem interesses assim que o consiga, claro, e te tocarei cada vez que me assalte a necessidade, perfeitamente consciente de que você o deseja tanto como eu.

Topaz inspirou e soltou o ar em um suspiro.

— Quinze, suas condições — lhe estendeu a mão. — Trato feito?

— Trato feito — respondeu ele, lhe estendendo a sua, mas sem chegar a estreitá-la.

Ficou esperando. Topaz lhe envolveu a mão com a sua finalmente para fechar o trato. Ao retirá-la roçou sem querer a palma com as gemas e lhe pareceu sentir que Jack se estremecia.

Jack suspirou e conseguiu controlar-se. Mas se perguntava, antes que se desvanecesse a carícia de sua mão, até onde tinha chegado e o que havia prometido. Algo impossível, provavelmente. Estava pondo a prova a ela... Ou a si mesmo?

Era hora de trocar de tema.

— Assim já tem lido a informação sobre os homens que houve na vida de sua mãe?

— Sim — recolheu os papéis, depois procurou as fotos e as colocou uma junto à outra em cima da mesa. — A polícia parece haver-se centrado nos homens que haviam rumores de que se deitou durante o ano prévio a sua morte.

— Entre eles seu pai? —perguntou Jack.

Ela baixou os olhos para ocultá-los.

— Não sei qual deles é meu pai. Segundo o tipo de sangue poderiam ser dois deles, mas não se realizava teste de DNA na época, de modo que os tribunais decidiram pelo que consideraram mais capacitado para me dar um lar estável —tomou uma foto de doze por dezessete, em preto e branco do homem que a tinha criado, tomada quando era jovem. — Thomas Martin, homem de negócios.

— Que tipo de negócios?

— Contratos governamentais principalmente. É dono de várias fábricas. Fabricam armas.

Jack levantou rapidamente a vista.

— É comerciante de armas?

— Sim. E segundo a polícia, corria o rumor de que não era especialmente suscetível em relação aos compradores. Mas não encontraram provas de que vendesse armas a países com os que não existisse acordo.

— A menos que sua mãe as encontrasse por acaso.

—Sim. Isso lhe daria um motivo.

—Criou-te?

Ela assentiu.

— Ele e sua série de esposas. Fez-se maior, e quando suas mulheres também envelheciam, trocava-as por modelos novos. E refiro a modelos de verdade.

— Foi bom contigo?

Lançou-lhe um rápido olhar e Jack acreditou ver o relampejo de algo em seus olhos, dor, talvez, mas ela apartou a vista tão rápido que não poderia assegurá-lo.

Supôs que a resposta era não. O qual o levou a perguntar-se até que ponto não tinha sido bom com ela. Simplesmente tinha sido frio e desconsiderado com ela, ou tinha havido algo mais? A idéia lhe dava pavor.

Topaz assinalou a seguinte foto.

— Frederick Ramírez, senador do Estado.

— Corrupto?

— Aceitou exageradas contribuições a sua campanha por parte de um conhecido chefe da máfia, Tony Bonacelli — tirou outra foto da pasta. — O curioso é que ele também se deitava com minha mãe. Ou ao menos corria esse rumor.

— O chefe da máfia também foi suspeito?

— Retiraram-se as suspeitas quase desde o começo. Álibi resistente.

— Poderia ter ordenado a qualquer outro que o fizesse.

— Não houve provas disso tampouco. Se o fez, cobriu bem seus rastros. Ou pode ser que tivesse comprado à polícia. Quem sabe?

Jack soltou um assobio baixo e imediatamente olhou a última foto.

— E o último concursante?

— Wayne Clark Duncan — deixou a foto na mesa. O homem era tremendamente atrativo. Tratava-se de uma foto profissional, sem dúvida, embora estivesse sem assinar. — Actor.

— Poderia havê-lo adivinhado sozinho —franziu o cenho. — Mas não ouvi falar dele.

— Não, nem eu. A polícia não encontrou um motivo plausível quando o interrogaram. O mais improvável dos três possivelmente.

— A esses é aos que terá que vigiar — disse Jack e suspirou. — Qual é seu plano então? Quer falar com cada um deles, ver o que têm que dizer?

— Sim, mais tarde. Mas primeiro eu gostaria de falar com a Rebecca Murphy. Era a agente e a advogada de minha mãe. Acredito que possa saber mais que ninguém, se ainda estiver viva.

Jack assentiu.

— É um bom ponto de partida. Tem idéia de onde podemos encontrá-la?

— A sorte me sorriu, vem na lista. Ou alguém com o mesmo nome. Ia ligar quando você chegou — tirou o móvel e franziu o cenho ao levantar a tampa. — Maldita seja. Tinha-o em modo vibratório. Tenho uma mensagem de voz, espera um segundo — apertou um botão. — É do Reaper.

— Ponha o alto-falante — disse Jack. — Quero saber como está.

Ela assentiu e apertou outro botão. Ouviram a mensagem e Topaz o guardou.

— Me alegro que estejam bem. E sobre tudo me alegro de que tenham despistado aos seus seguidores. Dá-me calafrios só em pensá-lo.

— Qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com a CIA dá calafrios — disse ele com um sorriso. — Pelo menos me parece isso.

Fez um gesto para o telefone.

— Por que não liga para essa Rebecca agora? — acrescentou.

Rebecca Murphy aceitou vê-los essa noite e lhes indicou como chegar a sua casa, uma estrutura de tijolo em um bairro de alto nível da Beverly Hills. Estava a meia hora de carro, e o trajeto no Porsche foi surpreendentemente agradável. O carro era fabuloso, e Jack o conduzia como fazia todo o resto: à perfeição.

Rebecca abriu a porta embelezada com um caftán de enormes rosas, sapatilhas de casa de salto com cós de pele e a boneca, a garganta e as orelhas carregadas de diamantes. Tinha um cabelo branco bastante curto pelos lados e a nuca, e mais comprido por acima, o que lhe conferia o aspecto de uma ave exótica. Topaz calculou que pesaria quarenta quilogramas, se chegava. O caftan era muito grande, o que levou a pensar que devia ter emagrecido recentemente. A mulher tinha um aura de fragilidade física, talvez fosse algo doentio, embora ficasse sufocado sob a energia mental e a estabilidade emocional que desprendia como se fora perfume.

— Obrigado por nos receber, senhora Murphy. Dou-me conta de que não são horas.

A mulher fez um gesto com uma mão olhando Topaz e, de repente, ficou olhando-a com fixidez.

— Este é meu amigo, Jack. Eu...

— Tanya — sussurrou a mulher. — Meu Deus é Tanya, verdade?

— Perdão?

— Todo mundo acredita que está morta... Ou algo pior.

Topaz arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O que é pior que estar morto?

— OH, menina, há muitas coisas — Rebecca tomou Topaz pelo braço e a conduziu ao interior de sua casa de tijolo de uma só planta e portinhas e molduras marrons para realçar sua simplicidade. — Não posso acreditar que esteja aqui. Depois de todo esse tempo.

— Sinto muito, senhora Murphy, mas...

— Rebecca. E não te ocorra me dizer que não o é. A reconheceria em qualquer parte. Está exatamente igual a estava antes de desaparecer, faz dez anos. Deus meu, parecesse tanto a sua mãe.

Sacudiu a cabeça como se acabasse de despertar de um sonho e os conduziu até o fundo de sua agradável casa. Topaz viu um fofo e enorme sofá marrom e uma poltrona, um grosso tapete verde, um aquário e montões de novelo de caminho a um terraço de madeira tropical ao outro lado da casa.

— Sentem-se. Querem beber algo frio? Querem comer algo?

—Não, obrigado, estamos bem — disse Topaz.

Ao ouvir que falava no plural, Rebecca olhou para o Jack como se tivesse esquecido que estava ali. E sacudiu novamente a cabeça.

— Sinto muito, jovem. Esqueci seu nome.

— Jack — respondeu ele sem acrescentar o sobrenome.

A mulher o olhou com olhos entreabertos, mas não perguntou. E então Jack tirou uma cadeira para que se sentasse e se lhe esqueceram todos os receios enquanto aceitava com um sorriso, aparentemente agradada por seus bons modos.

Topaz pensou que seria capaz de convencer qualquer um com seus encantos. Sobre tudo se esse qualquer era uma mulher.

— Alegra-me muito ver te, Tanya. Mantive-me a par de sua vida sempre que pude até que desapareceu. Custa-me acreditar que tenham acontecido a dez anos. Ninguém soube o que te ocorreu, mas o rumor mais repetido era que tinha morrido.

Topaz umedeceu os lábios. Ela não tinha planejado admitir sua verdadeira identidade, mas estava claro que aquela mulher não ia se deixar convencer do contrário.

Rebecca a estudou atentamente e inclinou a cabeça.

— E quer que continuem acreditando, não é verdade?

Topaz olhou a nos olhos.

— Por motivos que não vem ao caso falar agora, sim, assim é. Preferiria permanecer «morta» no que diz respeito ao resto do mundo.

— Bom, eu sigo tendo licença para exercer como advogada. Me dê um dólar.

— Como diz?

— Me dê um dólar.

Com o cenho franzido, Topaz posou a bolsa no tabuleiro de cristal da mesa, tirou uma nota de um dólar e o entregou à mulher.

— Aí está — disse Rebecca, dobrando-o e guardando-lhe sob o decote do caftan. — Acaba de me contratar. Tudo o que falemos a partir de agora será totalmente confidencial.

Sorrindo, Topaz disse:

— Agora entendo.

— E agora me diga a que vieste para ver-me.

— Seguro que o adivinha — disse Topaz. — Quero saber quem matou a minha mãe.

A mulher se reclinou em seu assento, pestanejando, surpresa. Continuando apertou a mandíbula e assentiu.

— Bom, suponho que faz sentido — cruzou os braços e observou Topaz com atenção. — Por que agora? Por que depois de todos estes anos?

Topaz baixou a cabeça e dirigiu um rápido olhar ao Jack. Este estava sentado em silêncio, escutando. Procurando algum sinal de debilidade que pudesse utilizar contra ela depois, provavelmente, pensou Topaz, furiosa.

— Preciso sabê-lo, isso é tudo. Nunca... Nunca entendi que tipo de mulher era nem o que sentia por mim. Quero saber tudo sobre ela. E, em especial, quem lhe tirou a vida.

A outra mulher assentiu lentamente, olhando para trás mentalmente.

— Sua mãe era a mulher mais formosa que conheci em minha vida — disse em tom calmo. — Não era uma grande actriz, mas tinha aquela energia, aquele espírito que emanava dela e atraía às pessoas. Todos os que a conheciam se apaixonavam por ela. Todos.

— Bom, pode ser que nem todos — disse Topaz em tom igualmente calmo. — Ao final das contas, alguém a matou.

Rebecca não deixou que o comentário a distraísse de sua história.

— Era um espírito livre. Não podia atar-se a nenhum homem. Apaixonava-se com uma facilidade desconcertante. Acredito que era a excitação do novo amor que realmente gostava. Mas quando passava a novidade... Bom, os homens se comportavam de forma muito previsível com a Mirabella. Quando a conseguiam, queriam converter-se em seus donos. E não é que os possa culpar, é verdade. A ninguém lhe escapava quão atraente era, quantos homens a desejavam. Por isso, o homem que estava com ela tendia a sentir-se ameaçado, e, indevidamente, começava a tentar controlá-la. E ela não o tolerava.

— Ter um bebê devia ser quão último desejava. Quero dizer que poucas coisas lhe condicionam tanto como...

— Ter um bebê foi o melhor que lhe passou nesta vida.

Topaz elevou a vista lentamente, tentando arduamente decifrar o rosto da mulher e seus pensamentos em busca de alguma mentira.

— Ao final encontrou alguém que a amava, a quem não dava a mínima ao aspecto que tivesse ou o bem que fora sua carreira.

— Ou o dinheiro que tivesse — murmurou Topaz.

— Adorava-te, Tanya. Queria te construir um mundo perfeito. E o tentou, vá se o fez. Mas sua vida se truncou antes que o conseguisse — Rebecca secou os olhos dando uns toquinhos. — Eu queria muito a Mirabella, sabe? Era minha amiga.

Topaz acreditou. Em sua mente não havia nada que contradisse-se suas palavras. Mas havia algo.

— Sabe quem a matou?

— Não.

— Mas... — Insistiu Topaz, perfeitamente consciente de que havia algo mais, algo que Rebecca não estava dizendo.

— Estavam... Ocorrendo muitas coisas na vida de sua mãe antes de sua morte. Deixa que procure em meus arquivos para que possa te dar dados concretos. Minha memória já não é o que era. Chamarei-te dentro de um ou dois dias. Se é que tem intenção de ficar na cidade tanto tempo.

— Estarei aqui — disse Topaz.

— Bem — Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça. — Bem.

Topaz teve a sensação de que, com aquilo, estava dando por terminada a conversa. Rebecca não ia lhe dar mais dados no momento. Levantou-se e Jack a imitou.

— Obrigada — lhe disse sem mais.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la — acrescentou Jack. Alargou o braço para tomar o de Topaz, mas se deteve de repente antes de tocá-la. Topaz se deu conta de que estava tratando de cumprir os termos do trato que tinham feito. Resultava-lhe incrível. Estava tentando manter sua palavra de verdade.

Rodearam a casa pelo jardim traseiro e saíram à parte dianteira onde Jack tinha estacionado o Porsche. Topaz não disse nada até que estivessem dentro do carro.

— Não posso acreditar que soubesse quem eu era apenas ao me olhar —disse finalmente com incredulidade.

Ele pôs em marcha o motor, mas não colocou a marcha, mas sim se voltou em seu assento e a olhou.

— Bom, está claro que conserva melhor a vista que a memória.

— Mas eu não me pareço em nada com Mirabella.

Jack riu brandamente, um som breve, mais de surpresa que de diversão.

— Parece-te muito a ela, Topaz. Tem a mesma estrutura óssea, as mesmas maçãs do rosto altas e a mesma mandíbula delicada e angulosa. O mesmo nariz pequeno, os mesmos lábios carnudos e sexy. Os mesmos olhos cor chocolate e umas pestanas igualmente espessas. Ela tinha a pele um pouco mais escura, igual que o cabelo, mas além disso...

— Isso é ridículo. De minha mãe se dizia que era a mulher mais formosa do mundo.

— Sim — conveio Jack assentindo categoricamente ao tempo que colocava a marcha e ficavam em movimento. — Exacto.

Topaz lhe lançou um olhar de lado, mas não pôde ler nada em seu semblante.

Ia concentrado na estrada, não em olhá-la, como se conduzir fosse uma atividade altamente complicada que requeresse toda sua concentração.

— O que tenta conseguir, Jack? — perguntou ela com suavidade.

Ele franziu o cenho e lhe lançou um rápido olhar.

— O que quer dizer?

— Acredita que vai conseguir que te perdoe, ou minha carteira, por meio de adulações?

— Eu me conformaria conseguindo me colocar de novo em sua cama, mas...

— Nunca dizia idiotices como essa quando estávamos juntos.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Não queria que te subisse à cabeça. E talvez pensasse como faziam os homens com sua mãe. Se soubesse quão formosa era o que a teria impedido de sair para procurar um outro muito melhor que eu? Asseguro-te que não queria te dar idéias.

— Não. Ao menos até que obtivesse o que procurava.

Jack suspirou e deixou cair a cabeça para a frente brevemente. Desde que Topaz sabia que não era assim, teria podido pensar que suas palavras lhe tinham feito um pouco de dano.

Mas isso era impossível. Não se podia ferir alguém a menos que sentissem algo por ti, e ela sabia perfeitamente que Jack não sentia nada. Nunca o tinha feito. Doía pensá-lo muito, assim que se distraiu abrindo o telefone e marcando o número do Reaper.

Respondeu ao primeiro tom.

— Topaz?

— Sim, sou eu. Que tal vai? Seguem na Virgínia Beach?

— Não, já estamos em marcha. Dirigimo-nos ao norte. Já te avisarei quando encontremos um lugar onde nos ocultar. Que tal você?

— Bem. Tudo bem. E os outros?

— Roxy e Ilyana estão na casa de Roxy.

— De verdade? Interessante. Acha que a Ilyana vai se abrir?

— Se existe alguém que possa fazer que fale, essa é Roxy.

— Tem muitos segredos — disse Topaz. — E Seth e Vixen?

— Ainda não falei com eles — respondeu Reaper. — Sabe... Isto... Sabe algo do Jack?

Topaz vacilou um momento e o olhou. Teve a impressão imediata de que estava prestando toda sua atenção à conversa. Não lhe custaria ouvir o Reaper, tendo em conta a acuidade sensorial dos vampiros.

— A verdade é que está comigo.

— Lhe diga olá de minha parte — disse Jack.

Não o fez. Reaper podia ouvir perfeitamente a saudação.

— Tome cuidado, Topaz — disse Reaper finalmente com um suspiro.

— Acredite, tenho-o.

 **Capítulo 4**

— Inferno.

Jack se reuniu com Topaz no caixa do 7-eleven depois de fazer uma chamada privada. Estava pagando o xampu, o aparelho de ar condicionado e não sei quantos outros produtos de beleza sem os quais dizia que não podia passar nenhuma noite mais, coisas que não tinha metido na mala porque seria muito mais fácil comprá-lo quando chegasse.

Topaz o olhou por cima do ombro para ouvi-lo renegar entre dentes.

— Passa algo? —perguntou.

Ele não respondeu em voz alta, porque lhe pareceu que a operadora não se deu conta e quão último queria era que o fizesse.

"Dá uma olhada ao jornal sensacionalista da estante, acima à esquerda", disse-lhe mentalmente.

Topaz dirigiu o olhar carrancudo para a estante da imprensa que havia próximo ao caixa. Jack não tinha a menor duvida de que o grande título acompanhado das fotos de Topaz quando ainda era mortal e de sua mãe chamaria sua atenção tão rápido como lhe tinha ocorrido a ele. Ao vê-la abrir os olhos como pratos soube que o tinha visto.

A FILHA DA LEGENDÁRIA ACTRIZ RETORNA DA TUMBA PARA VINGAR O ASSASSINATO DE SUA MÃE.

Pestanejou estupefata e agarrou o jornal, dobrou-o pela metade e o pôs sobre o mostrador.

— Isto também — disse á operadora.

Jack acreditou notar um ligeiro tremor em sua voz, embora não tanto como para que pudesse detectá-lo uma simples mortal. Pode ser que nem sequer outro vampiro. Mas ele estava mais em sintonia com ela que a maioria dos vivos, imaginou.

Tomar consciência disso inspirou outros pensamentos, mas não era o momento.

A operadora assentiu e fez uma bola com o chiclete. Seguiu passando os artigos e colocando-os em bolsas com ar de aborrecimento.

Topaz agarrou a bolsa de plástico pelas asas e saiu da loja a toda pressa. Detrás dela, Jack abriu o carro com o comando á distancia antes que chegasse, e quando quis sentar-se ao volante, Topaz já estava em seu assento com o jornal nos joelhos.

— Escuta isto — lhe disse enquanto ele punha o carro em marcha—. "Tanya Dufrane, filha da legendária actriz, Mirabella Dufrane, desapareceu sem deixar rastro faz dez anos. Em sua época se disse que tinha ficado gravemente doente, e quase todos em Hollywood deram por feito que quis morrer na intimidade. Entretanto, uma fonte confiável afirma que a senhorita Dufrane está viva e abanando o rabo, e retornou dos anjos decidida a averiguar a verdade sobre o assassinato de sua mãe" — olhou a Jack. — E segue dizendo todo tipo de idiotices sobre o tiroteio que matou a Mirabella Y... — baixou a vista para o jornal. — Meia dúzia de teorias descabeladas sobre quem o fez e o que ocorreu com o cadáver. OH, e também fala da testemunha que me viu, que afirma que estou «rosada como uma maçã». Parece-te que estou rosada? — perguntou ela, passando o dedo pela pálida pele do braço.

— Diz onde te hospeda?

— Não, mas se supõe — seguiu o texto com a gema do dedo. — Aqui. "Segundo parece, a mais jovem senhorita Dufrane está seguindo a mesma rota que fez sua mãe na última noite de sua vida" — apertou a mandíbula e resmungou entre dentes: — Idiotas.

— Acredita que Rebecca Murphy...?

— Não houve tempo material — disse Topaz, negando com a cabeça. — Faz dez minutos que saímos de sua casa. Não pode ser ela.

— Com quem mais falaste desde que chegou? Quem mais sabia que vinha?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Você.

— Qual é Topaz, sejamos realistas.

— Esses jornais sensacionalistas pagam muito dinheiro para conseguir este lixo. E não seria a primeira vez que me trairia por dinheiro.

— Não fui eu.

Doeu-lhe que lhe tivesse podido ocorrer tal coisa. Desejou poder olhá-la aos olhos ou introduzir-se em sua mente para determinar se acreditava ou não. Tentou-o, mas ela bloqueou-lhe o passo, embora acreditasse que não o fazia deliberadamente. Era a raiva e a desconfiança que lhe impedia de chegar ao fundo de sua mente. Aprofundar mais requeria mais concentração do que podia reunir ao tempo que conduzia e procurava argumentos convincentes.

— Dava-te a informação para te ajudar. Para que ia fazê-lo se minha intenção era te lançar obstáculos?

— OH, vamos. Convence-me de que está do meu lado para poder averiguar mais coisas que pode vender e logo me apunhala pelas costas.

— Topaz, eu sei onde te hospeda, e sabia que tinha vindo antes de aparecer em sua porta. Poderia ter vendido a informação à imprensa sem ter que pisar na Califórnia sequer.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Talvez persiga algo mais.

Ele suspirou, frustrado.

— Se quer me convencer, Jack, me diga o que te trouxe aqui, de verdade.

Jack guardou silêncio um momento longo, tanto que pôde perceber as especulações que se estavam forjando na cabeça de Topaz, virtualmente podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro. Deu-se conta de que Topaz acreditava que demorava em responder porque estava inventando uma mentira que resultasse acreditável. "Diga alguma coisa, idiota".

— Nunca tinha sentido remorsos. Em todos os anos que levo extorquindo às mulheres. Nenhuma só vez. Mas contigo os senti. Pensei que passaria, mas o sentimento piorou. E há mais. Lhe... Senti sua falta.

Topaz estava ali sentada, escrutinando-o. Desejou que Oxalá pudesse baixar a guarda, lhe permitir pinçar em seus pensamentos para que visse que o dizia a sério, mas havia muitas coisas que não podia permitir que soubesse.

— E, além disso, não podia tirar de cima a sensação de que essa sua missão podia ser perigosa.

— Então quer que acredite que faz isto desinteressadamente?

— Inferno, claro que não! Pensei que se vinha e te ajudava com este assunto que significa tanto para ti, servir-me-ia para expiar meus pecados e assim desapareceriam os remorsos — golpeou o volante com a palma da mão. — Eu não gosto de me sentir assim, Topaz. Afeta meu trabalho.

— Seu trabalho?

— Sim, meu trabalho. Como se supõe que vou poder extorquir a outra sabendo que desenvolvi uma consciência?

Topaz tomou ar e o soltou muito devagar.

— Suponho que soa... Plausível.

— Considera-o verdade, no momento, e sigamos com isto, de acordo? Quem, além de mim, sabia que foste vir?

Ela franziu os lábios.

— Além de ti? Só falei com os donos da vila que aluguei. Mas não lhes disse quem era.

— Acredita que poderiam ter te reconhecido, igual a Rebecca?

— Não os vi em pessoa.

— Está bem. Não é um assunto tão difícil de averiguar, em realidade.

— Ah, sim?

Jack lhe dirigiu um sorriso cúmplice.

— Olá! Somos vampiros.

— E?

— Quem assina o artigo?

Topaz procurou o nome ao final do artigo.

— Marlboro.

— Soa a anuncio anti cigarro. De acordo. Faremos uma visita a este tal Marlboro. Ele nos dirá quem é sua fonte.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de preocupação.

— Não acredito que seja necessário chegar tão longe.

— Está me tirando um sarro, não? Parece-te bem deixar que alguém te espie e o sopre à imprensa?

— O que acredito é que pode ser que haja outra maneira menos... Violenta de averiguá-lo.

— Não estava pensando em torturá-lo — disse ele. — Muito.

— Podemos encontrar outra maneira.

Ele se encolheu de ombros e colocou o carro no caminho de entrada à vila.

— Está bem, se insiste — olhou para a porta de entrada, que estava entreaberta. — tiveste visita.

Ela seguiu a mesma trajetória de seu olhar.

— Filho de...

Topaz saiu do carro dando uma portada e subiu pelo atalho. Abriu a porta principal de par em par e entrou. Ficou imóvel, percebendo a presença mentalmente enquanto observava a ofensa.

Jack apareceu um segundo depois.

"Tome cuidado. Podem ainda estar aqui", disse-lhe mentalmente.

— Aqui não há ninguém — replicou ela em voz alta fazendo um varrido com o braço como indicando o espaço a seu redor. . Olhe que desastre. Quem quer que fosse, revirou tudo.

— Algo que pudessem estar procurando especialmente?

— O expediente que me deu. Minhas notas. O DVD — falava enquanto se movia pelo lugar, comprovando as gavetas onde tinha guardado suas coisas. — Que estranho.

— O que?

— Deixaram o DVD.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Se estão interessados em sua mãe, ou em ti, já que estamos nisso, provavelmente tenham uma cópia.

— Vou olhar acima.

— Eu darei uma volta por aqui, embora não sinta nada.

Ela assentiu e se dirigiu ao dormitório que ocupava. Também tinham revirado suas coisas, todas as gavetas estavam abertas, inclusive a da mesinha, na qual havia guardado a única coisa que não queria que ninguém mais visse. Seu diário e a caneta seguiam ali. Aquele diário guardava seus pensamentos. Seus segredos. Seus pontos fracos. Todos seus sentimentos pelo Jack. O intruso não o tinha levado, mas isso não significava que não o tivesse lido. E sabia que Jack não tinha sido, porque havia estado com ela todo o tempo.

Sentia que tinham violado sua intimidade. E logo a seguir uma ira efervescente se apoderou dela. Preferia essa sensação.

— Topaz? Falta-te algo aí em cima?

Fechou a gaveta lentamente e se virou para olhá-lo.

— Mudei de idéia. Vamos ver esse Marlboro esta noite.

Não lhes custou muito localizá-lo. Não aparecia na lista, mas os escritórios do jornal estavam em Los Angeles, a tão somente meia hora de distância, e entrar em propriedades alheias não era um problema para os vampiros. E menos ainda para o Jack, como bem sabia ela. Localizaram o cubículo do Marlboro dez minutos depois de entrar no edifício, e depois de revirar um pouco a mesa, deram com seu endereço.

O que os levou até sua porta. Vivia ao sul de Los Angeles, pelo caminho para Santa Luna. Sua casa era uma casa de tijolo aos subúrbios da cidade, mas na caixa de correio punha que se chamava Adams, não Marlboro. Topaz pensou que alguém com tão poucos escrúpulos como aquele jornalista teria que usar um pseudônimo para sua segurança. "Meu Deus, espero que não tenha filhos".

As luzes estavam apagadas. Ou estavam todos dormindo ou não havia ninguém em casa. Jack alargou a mão para a maçaneta.

Topaz o impediu lhe pondo a mão no braço.

— Espera.

Jack se esticou. Seus bíceps se contraíram e Topaz experimentou uma breve, mas poderosa quebra de onda de desejo. Sempre tinha gostado dos bíceps. Parecia-lhe que era a parte mais sexy de um homem. E os do Jack eram mais sexy que os da maioria. Tocá-los sempre a excitava.

Desprezou a sensação ao tempo que fazia um gesto com a cabeça em direção a placa metálica fixada na fachada perto da porta: Edifício protegido por Alarmes Sentinel.

— Sim, e olhe de quando é o pôster — lhe sussurrou ele. — Quando a gente começou a comprar estes sistemas, utilizavam-nos religiosamente. Depois começaram a confiar-se e deixaram de instalá-los. E até os que de verdade os utilizam, os conectam quando se vão de férias, mas não quando estão em casa. Confia em mim, não vai soar nenhum alarme.

— E se te equivoca?

— Eu nunca me equivoco — respondeu ele com um olhar e um sorriso que produziu o mesmo desassossego interno que lhe tocar o bíceps. — Mas se me equivocasse, não demoraríamos em desaparecer. Assim não passará nada.

Ela assentiu confiada porque sabia que tinha razão. Graças a sua prodigiosa velocidade podiam mover-se tão rápido que os mortais viam só uma mancha imprecisa. Amparados pela escuridão, nem sequer veriam a mancha.

— Está bem, vá em frente.

Jack pôs a mão na maçaneta e centrou sua atenção nele. Ao cabo de um segundo, Topaz ouviu saltar a fechadura. Jack deslocou a palma pela superfície da porta, por cima do ferrolho, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nem sequer passou o ferrolho.

Topaz estalou a língua e ao momento ficou rígida de espera quando Jack girou o pomo e abriu a porta.

Não soou nenhum alarme. Jogou uma olhada ao painel instalado na parede junto à porta e leu: O sistema dos Adams é seguro. E viu uma luz verde.

— Se o conectasse o seria ainda mais — sussurrou Jack.

Ela franziu o cenho e o olhou atentamente.

— Está gostando disto, verdade?

— É o que faço. Fica-me bem.

Por seu tom parecia orgulhoso disso. Topaz pôs os olhos em branco e cruzou a casa inteira, algo que se fazia rápido porque era uma casa pequena. Marlboro Adams vivia sozinho aparentemente. Um extra para eles. Assim não traumatizariam a nenhum menino nem teriam que se enfrentar também a um casal.

Entraram no solitário dormitório e permaneceram ali de pé, observando ao homem que dormia na cama. Não estava mau, pensou Topaz. Não era muito atrativo, mas tampouco repulsivo. Se estava sozinho, devia ser por sua personalidade.

"Ou pode ser que seja um solteiro inveterado", disse-lhe Jack mentalmente.

"Isso não existe".

"Desculpe, mas está falando com um".

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"O dia que te apaixone, Jack, não vais ver chegar o golpe, mas te asseguro que não desejará seguir vivendo sozinho".

"Sim!".

Ela se encolheu de ombros e dirigiu sua atenção novamente para a cama. Trinta e tantos, cabelo castanho com alguns cabelos grisalhos e começava a rarear no centro da cabeça. Tinha um pouco de barriga também, a julgar pelo vulto que se via sob os lençóis. A mortalidade era um asco. Olhou para o Jack.

"Qual é o plano então?", perguntou-lhe mentalmente.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e se dirigiu para a cama, agachou-se e se aproximou do ouvido do homem.

— Acorda amigo. Temos que falar.

O homem abriu uns olhos como pratos e se incorporou imediatamente.

Jack lhe estampou a palma da mão no peito e o lançou de costas contra a cama.

— Não vais dizer nada até que eu lhe ordene isso. Poderia te matar facilmente, muito mais rápido do que demoraria para levantar o telefone.

— O que... O que quer? Quer dinheiro? Leve o que queira, mas não...

Jack o olhou fixamente, e Topaz soube que lhe estava lendo a mente. O homem apertou a mandíbula e abriu ainda mais os olhos. Jack lhe impedia que falasse com a mesma eficácia que se lhe estivesse tampando a boca.

— Hei dito que não fale até que eu lhe diga isso — Jack sorriu. — OH, sim. Tem razão. Não somos ladrões de jardim correntes. Nem sequer somos humanos. Vale, podemos fazer isto de duas maneiras. Pode nos dizer o que queremos saber, então iremos daqui e não voltará a nos ver. Ou pode se negar e então teremos que torturá-lo. Em qualquer caso, não iremos sem o que viemos procurar. Esta entendendo?

Tentou mover a boca.

Jack sorriu.

— OH, sinto muito. Adiante, pode responder.

Tentou abrir a boca e esfregou a mandíbula.

— Entende quais são suas opções? — perguntou Jack.

— Sim.

— Me alegro. Esta encantadora senhorita tem umas perguntas para ti. Vai lhe responder. E não falará com ninguém desta visita. A menos que queira que se repita, mas de uma maneira muito menos agradável.

Olhou para Topaz, carrancudo. E voltou a olhá-la, como fazendo um esforço por ver bem.

— Quem te contou o que publicaste sobre a Tanya Dufrane?

O homem abriu os olhos desmesuradamente.

— Ai, minha mãe. É ela, verdade?

— Essa não é a resposta a minha pergunta, senhor... Adams, não é assim?

— Não envelheceste — resmungou. — A foto publicada é de dez anos atrás. Não pude encontrar nenhuma outra mais recente...

— Não há fotos mais recentes.

— Mas não mudou nada... Excepto...

— Estou mais pálida, sei. Não estou rosada, senhor Adams. E agora vai me dizer o que preciso saber?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não, não... Não posso.

Topaz suspirou e olhou para o Jack.

— Faz que me diga isso, Jack.

Jack assentiu com a cabeça e disse:

— Estava me dando fome mesmo — então descobriu as presas e tirou o homem da cama agarrando-o pela lapela do pijama. O sustentou no ar a trinta centímetros do chão.

O homem soltou um grito patético.

Jack lhe empurrou o queixo para trás e aproximou a boca a sua garganta.

— Não! Não o faça! Direi-lhes isso! Foi Argent.

Topaz pestanejou sem dar crédito.

— Kimberly Argent? A proprietária de Avalon?

— Não. Seu marido, Albert. Reconheceu-te.

— Não nos vimos em pessoa — disse ela.

— Está no apartamento que liga com a mansão. Além disso, tem tudo cheio de câmaras. É uma fonte contínua de fofocas. Com ele ganho mais dinheiro que com qualquer outra fonte. Nessa vila há microfones para encher um caminhão.

Também tem vídeo-vigilância, mas Argent diz que não funciona bem. Os famosos hospedam-se na mansão todo o tempo, e graças a ele disponho de um montão de fofocas frescas constantemente.

— Deveria havê-lo imaginado — resmungou Topaz. — E quem entrou na vila esta noite? Foi você? Procurava mais merda?

— Alguém entrou na mansão? — perguntou ele com os olhos como pratos.

— Foi você? —repetiu Topaz, cada vez mais impaciente.

— Não! — exclamou o homem, deslocando a vista dela para o Jack e de volta para ela, temeroso de que não acreditassem, supôs ela. — Não preciso invadir a mansão. Argent me deixaria entrar se o pedisse. Mas não o pedi. E não o farei — era óbvio que estava apavorado. — Escute, sinto muito. Não sabia que foi... O que quer que seja. Arrumarei-o. Publicarei uma nota de desculpa no jornal, direi que foi tudo um engano.

— Temo que o dano já foi feito, senhor Adams — disse Jack, deixando-o cair sobre a cama. — Durma. Despertará com a sensação de ter tido um pesadelo. E não escreverá mais historias sobre a Tanya Dufrane, por mais tentadoras que sejam.

— Não o farei. Prometo-o. Não...

— Dorme — disse Jack, lhe cravando um penetrante olhar, e o homem caiu sobre o travesseiro e fechou os olhos—. Foi um pesadelo — sussurrou Jack, aproximando-se ao ouvido. — Nada mais que um mau sonho. Nós nunca estivemos aqui.

Topaz lhe tocou o braço.

— Podia ter utilizado esta mesma técnica desde o começo, sabe?

— É obvio que sei, mas lhe dar um susto de morte foi muito mais divertido. Além disso, o tinha merecido. Lesma oportunista.

Quando saíram da casa, Topaz ia pensando que estava de acordo com ele.

— Aonde me leva? —perguntou Topaz enquanto Jack conduzia. A noite daria passo ao novo dia dentro de pouco. — Por aqui não se vai à mansão Avalon.

— Quase amanheceu. Não acredito que queira passar ali o dia.

— Essa era minha idéia, sim.

Ele a olhou com incredulidade.

— Estamos completamente indefesos quando dormimos. Não tem nem idéia de quem invadiu a vila nem se lhes ocorrerá voltar.

— Para que iriam fazê-lo? Já revistaram a casa e levaram o que procuravam.

Jack inspirou profundamente.

— A menos que fosse você o que procuravam.

— Não seja melodramático.

— Não o sou. Topaz pensa um pouco. Está tentando desmascarar um assassino, uma pessoa que passou os últimos trinta e seis anos acreditando que havia se livrado. Não te ocorreu pensar que talvez tenha ficado nervoso com o artigo do jornal? Não te ocorreu que segue sendo perfeitamente capaz de matar para proteger-se?

Ela não disse nada, só baixou a cabeça.

— Sabe que tenho razão — insistiu Jack.

— Pode ser — disse ela com um suspiro. — Então aonde me leva?

— Ao lugar onde eu durmo. Não é luxuoso, mas terá que te conformar. Procuraremos outro local amanhã. Depois de conversar com o senhor Argent.

— Está bem.

Não acreditava que Jack necessitasse seu consentimento a estas alturas, mas o deu mesmo assim. Era estranho, mas tinha a sensação de que Jack estava tentando protegê-la. Seria muito fácil acreditar que assim era, muito. Assim decidiu não fazê-lo. Se Jack estava ali era porque tirava proveito de tudo aquilo. Não fazia as coisas por nada.

Pelo menos podia ter a segurança de que não era ele quem tinha vendido a informação à imprensa.

Jack deixou o carro em uma zona de estacionamento vazia a um lado da estrada.

Saíram do carro, fechou-o com chave e as guardou no bolso.

— Por aqui.

— Ai, Deus. Não iremos dormir no bosque, verdade? Nem tampouco em uma cova ou uma árvore oca igualmente asquerosa. Diga-me que não.

Ele a olhou de soslaio sem deixar de caminhar. Subiram por uma pequena ondulação do terreno, atravessaram uma zona salpicada de árvores antes de entrar em um arvoredo e voltaram a sair. O céu começava a clarear. O sol estava a ponto de sair.

Topaz se fixou então no cemitério e se deteve em seco. Ele seguiu andando em direção à cripta maior de todas. Era enorme, estava profusamente ornamentada, feita de pedra cinza e completava o conjunto a gárgula que fazia guarda empoleirada ao dossel.

— Isto tem que ser uma brincadeira.

— Acredita nisso? — Jack abriu a pesada porta e se virou para ela. — É um lugar bastante acolhedor. Venha, vamos, não temos tempo para escrúpulos.

— Não se trata de escrúpulos. Por todos os Santos, Jack, não pudeste encontrar nada mais estereotipado?

— Não. Tentei-o, mas isto foi o melhor que pude encontrar. Venha. Não temos todo o dia. Nem a noite.

Topaz entrou sacudindo a cabeça relutante, e Jack fechou a porta atrás dela, mas não importava, posto que podia ver perfeitamente na escuridão. Viu mantas e travesseiros tendidos sobre um ataúde de pedra, um abajur no chão e a mochila do Jack em um rincão junto com uma geladeira portátil com o logotipo da Cruz Vermelha.

— Alimento? —perguntou ela, assinalando-a com a cabeça.

— Sirva-se você mesma. A menos que... Bom, se quiser, pode... umm... —inclinou a cabeça um pouco e passou o dedo pela jugular — Comer a mim.

— Em seus sonhos, Jack.

— Às vezes, sim.

Deu-lhe um murro no ombro e se aproximou da geladeira para pegar uma bolsa de sangue.

— Há cadáveres aqui dentro?

— Nenhum recente. Acredito que os mais jovens estão aqui há cinqüenta anos no mínimo.

— É um alívio. Pelo menos não teremos que dormir entre cadáveres em decomposição — terminou o sangue e devolveu a bolsa vazia à geladeira, para desprezá-la mais tarde. Então se estirou. A letargia começava a apropriar-se dela. Alargou o braço para retirar uma manta das que havia sobre o ataúde.

Jack a agarrou por uma esquina e a tirou das mãos de um puxão.

— Está a salvo dormindo comigo, Topaz. Em questão de minutos estaremos como mortos. Não tenho tempo de te seduzir, até no caso de que tivesse intenção de descumprir nosso trato... Coisa que não vou fazer, por certo. — me denuncie por não confiar em ti.

— Não engana a nenhum dos dois. É em ti de que não confia.

— OH, por favor. Não é tão irresistível — soltou a manta e, para demonstrar que acreditava de verdade no que dizia, despiu-se até ficar em roupa interior, e se meteu na improvisada cama. Encontrou-a surpreendentemente suave e se deu conta de que Jack tinha posto um colchão inflável debaixo. — Um detalhe por sua parte.

Sorrindo para si, Jack se despiu e se deitou a seu lado coberto só com a cueca. Cobriu-os a ambos com as mantas, mas teve muito cuidado de não tocá-la. Logo que havia uns centímetros de espaço entre os dois. Ficou de lado, olhando-a, tão perto que Topaz podia sentir seu fôlego na bochecha.

— Pode me dar um beijo de boa noite se quer —disse.

— E por que demônios ia querer fazê-lo?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Para me agradecer por minha ajuda. Para me mostrar um pouco de gratidão por tentar te proteger para que não te aconteça nada. Para...

— Para que te cale? — interrompeu-o ela. Então ficou de lado, olhando-o, e posou os lábios sobre os dele. Foi um pouquinho de nada. Breve, mas firme. Entretanto, quando se retirou, seguia sentindo aqueles lábios sob os seus. Jack tinha os lábios mais suaves do mundo. Sempre tinha sido assim. Suavizou-lhe o coração um pouco, e se inclinou outra vez para ele. Esta vez estampou toda a boca sobre a dele, com suavidade, retirando-se justo quando ele entreabria os lábios e começava a move-los daquela maneira que a enlouquecia.

Ainda podia saboreá-lo.

— Que durma bem, Topaz — sussurrou Jack.

— Não fica mais remédio.

E menos mal, pensou. Porque se não fora assim, sabia que não poderia dormir. Não poderia tendo-o tão perto. Não poderia recordando todas as noites que haviam passado um nos braços do outro.

Notou a energia do sol nascente e fechou os olhos profundamente agradecida.

 **Capítulo 5**

Quando abriu os olhos ao cair o sol, Topaz se estirou e se colocou de lado. Havia alguém ali, alguém que lhe resultava muito familiar, e, ainda meio adormecida, roçou-lhe os lábios com os seus. As mãos dele se enredaram em seu cabelo e sua boca capturou a dela. Uma boca que conhecia, uma boca que lhe provocava puro deleite, uma boca que adorava beijar. E isso fez. Entreabriu os lábios, rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, e o beijo se tornou muito mais premente até que começaram a devorar-se mutuamente.

E, de repente, escapou do abraço e ficou tombada ofegante, a respiração entrecortada, tremente de desejo... E totalmente acordada.

— Não pare — murmurou Jack. — Neném, não pare. Não agora — fez gesto de atraí-la para si.

Mas lhe pôs a palma no torso para impedi-lo.

— Prometeu-me que não me tocaria, Jack.

— E não o tenho feito.

— E como chama você a me comer a boca como se fosses tragar minha língua?

— Você começou.

— Não é verdade.

— Beijou-me primeiro Topaz —desceu do ataúde e meteu ambas as mãos no cabelo enquanto suspirava, frustrado. — Maldita seja, mulher, sou humano.

— Não, não é.

— Já sabe o que quero dizer.

Ela assentiu, embora com reticência, incapaz de olhá-lo aos olhos, consciente de que se fizesse, Jack veria o desejo descarnado que brilhava nos seus.

— Vamos, Topaz. Os dois queremos fazê-lo. Sabe que é verdade.

— Esquece.

— Não pode negar o que acaba de acontecer. É explosivo o que há entre nós.

— Também é a dinamite e nem por isso vou colocar-me um cartucho nas calças e acender o pavio — sacudiu a cabeça energicamente, tentando meter a idéia na cabeça e também na dele à força de insistir. — Me rompeu o coração, Jack. Seria uma estúpida se te desse a oportunidade de fazê-lo outra vez.

— Pois deixa o coração à margem. Agora mesmo me odeia. Não deveria te custar muito. Será somente sexo.

Ela o olhou e se levantou. Sem dizer uma palavra mais recolheu a roupa e se vestiu.

— Como quer — disse Jack ao ver que ela não dizia nada. — Nega-o. Atrasa-o. Mas ocorrerá. Cedo ou tarde vai ocorrer, Topaz. E acredito que sabe tão bem como eu que o deseja tanto quanto eu. É inevitável.

— Não, se vai embora.

— Não vou.

Quando Topaz terminou de vestir-se recolheu a roupa dele e a lançou.

— Quer se vestir?

— Sou-te irresistível sem roupa, né?

— Quero voltar para a mansão, tomar uma ducha, vestir roupa limpa, me arrumar o cabelo e me maquiar.

— E que plano tem para depois da meia-noite?

— Muito gracioso. Quero começar a falar com os homens que aparecem no expediente. Os candidatos a suspeitos do assassinato segundo a polícia.

— E o dono da mansão?

— Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer com ele. Se lhe dissermos que sabemos dos microfones, é provável que nos expulse, ou, pior, que deixe que fiquemos e procure outro método de escutar sem ser visto.

— Não ouvi nada parecido.

— Será melhor que procuremos os microfones e tomemos cuidado com o que dizemos até então.

Jack assentiu.

— De fato, tenho que fazer umas coisas enquanto você se enfeita. Vou ver se consigo um rastreador de aparelhos eletrônicos para que não escape nem um micro.

Topaz o olhou carrancuda.

— E onde vamos encontrar algo assim na metade da noite?

Ele apartou a vista para começar a vestir-se. Ou talvez essa fora a desculpa que queria usar.

— Não tenho nem idéia.

Topaz tinha a impressão de que estava mentindo.

O que queria de Topaz era seu perdão, decidiu Jack. Ok, um pouco de sexo também estaria bem, mas seu perdão seria perfeito. Estava rompendo a cabeça procurando o motivo que o tinha levado até ela, o motivo pelo que se havia sentido tão impelido a correr em sua ajuda com esse assunto de sua mãe como o teria feito para proteger a um dos Escolhidos. Não era amor, isso seguro.

Ele não acreditava no amor. O amor era a ferramenta mais capitalista para um vigarista como ele, mas não era real. O motivo que tinha para estar ali tampouco era a atração física, ou pelo menos não era o único motivo. Havia algo mais, e estava começando a lhe encher a paciência não saber o que.

Pois bem. Acreditava ter dado com isso justo nesse momento, enquanto esperava em pé em meio de um estacionamento quase vazio a que aparecesse seu contato. O que sentia era culpa, assim simples. E não era de se estranhar que tivesse demorado tanto em identificar o sentimento, porque era algo que não havia sentido nunca. Menos com ela. Se tivesse sabido que Topaz passou toda a vida acossada por gente que dizia querê-la quando o único que cobiçavam era seu dinheiro, jamais a haveria escolhido como vítima.

Mas como convencê-la de que isso era o grande problema. Ia ter que lhe devolver o dinheiro. Sua intenção tinha sido essa desde o começo, muito no fundo, e agora se dava conta. Por isso não tinha sido capaz de gastar um centavo; por isso o levava sempre consigo desde que estivesse com ela. Para poder devolvê-lo intacto. Mas não poderia devolvê-lo sem mais nem menos, não ainda, ou ela perceberia que o tinha consigo todo o tempo e assim não receberia o perdão que ansiava. Além disso, se o entregasse ela bem poderia mandá-lo embora e ele tampouco queria isso. Não enquanto sua vida corresse perigo.

Já tinha o bastante com seus sentimentos por ela. Analisá-los e compreendê-los o tornaram completamente louco.

As luzes de uns faróis de carro interromperam seus pensamentos. Ocultou-se entre as sombras e esperou. O Lincoln se deteve e o agente especial da CIA, Frank Magnarelli, desceu e deixou a porta aberta. Os sapatos de verniz negro que levava ressonaram sobre o chão de concreto, e, então, detiveram-se.

Era o primeiro encontro cara a cara com o agente que estava encarregado de seguir e capturar Reaper, antigo agente da CIA, Raphael Rivera. Até o momento só tinham falado por telefone. O rosto do Magnarelli parecia de asfalto grosseiro, levava o cabelo cinza talhado a escova e tinha uma cicatriz no queixo. Acendeu um cigarro, deu três tragadas seguidas, logo o atirou e o esmagou com o salto.

Vendo que era o sinal combinado, Jack saiu à luz.

— O que tem para mim? — perguntou Magnarelli.

Jack o olhou de cima abaixo. Era um homem alto e forte com olhos frios como o gelo e uma atitude igualmente gélida.

— Depende. O que tem você para mim?

— Já te dei tudo o que tínhamos sobre o caso Dufrane.

— Não me considerará tão ingênuo para acreditar numa coisa assim. Sei que têm mais coisas. Mas no momento, o que quero saber é quem é o pai da pequena Dufrane. Tanya, não é assim?

Os frios olhos cinzas se escureceram com a suspeita.

— O que te deu com toda esta merda, Heart?

Jack se encolheu de ombros, mas Magnarelli arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Está ajudando-a, verdade? O artigo esse, sobre que retornou da tumba em busca de vingança é verdade. Tanya Dufrane é... É um dos teus?

— Essa não é a informação que tínhamos acordado intercambiar. E não é assunto teu. Você averigua quem é seu pai, e eu te darei a informação que solicitei para ti.

— Tampouco posso tirá-lo da manga. Averiguarei-o, caso seja possível.

— É a CIA. Tudo é possível. Mas me conformarei com que me prometa que vais olhar e um pequeno presente de despedida.

Magnarelli trocou o peso de um pé a outro. Parecia frustrado.

— Olharei-o.

— E o presente? —perguntou Jack.

— Deixa de joguinhos, Heart, e me diga que classe de presente tem em mente.

Jack sorriu amplamente. Magnarelli temia que fosse exigir um gole de sangue de suas veias. Jack não o tinha adivinhado lhe lendo a mente, porque aquele agente em particular era um professor na hora de bloquear seus pensamentos. Jack o tinha descoberto no tempo que levava falando com ele. Provavelmente esse fora o motivo que o tivessem enviado a tratar com os não mortos. Mas não o fazia falta lhe ler a mente para saber o que estava pensando. Ao Jack adorava lhe pôr nervoso.

— Necessito um rastreador de microfones — disse finalmente.

Magnarelli arqueou as sobrancelhas cinzas como seu cabelo e seus olhos, lhe enrugando a frente.

— Para que?

— Repito que não é teu assunto. Tem um ou não?

Magnarelli suspirou e baixou a cabeça brevemente. Logo se virou, dirigiu-se, com a chave, para o Lincoln. Abriu o porta-malas e rebuscou em seu interior. Ao cabo de um momento retornou com o artefato, o entregou a Jack e explicou-lhe brevemente como funcionava.

— Perfeito — disse Jack. — Obrigado.

— agradeça me dando algo em troca. Algo útil esta vez, Jack. A informação de que Rivera se dirigia ao norte a partir de Savannah não nos serviu virtualmente para nada. Quando chegamos ao lugar que nos indicou, fazia um dia e meio que saiu.

Jack se encolheu de ombros.

— Faço tudo o que posso. Talvez tenha mais sorte com isto — tentou imprimir sinceridade a seu tom, mas não estava muito seguro de estar conseguindo. Meteu a mão no bolso dos jeans e tirou uma parte de papel — Sei com absoluta certeza que esteve aqui.

Magnarelli olhou a nota.

— De maneira que Virgínia Beach, né? E diz que esteve aqui. Faz quanto? — continuou observando o papel entrecerrando os olhos a tênue luz do estacionamento, como se fosse lhe dizer algo mais se o olhasse com atenção.

— Faz vinte e quatro horas —respondeu Jack. —. É o melhor que pude conseguir.

— O melhor, Heart, teria sido que me houvesse dito isso a vinte e quatro horas. Quando se inteirou.

— Não me inteirei até esta noite — mentiu Jack. — E não podia sair correndo a lhe contar isso sem levantar suspeitas — de novo tentou parecer sincero. — Olhe, estou fazendo o melhor que posso. E você está conseguindo informação que de outro modo não poderia, assim não sei do que se queixa — sacudiu a cabeça enquanto se virava com fingida frustração e retornava a grandes pernadas a seu carro. — A merda todo isto. Estou arriscando a pele, mas para você, amigo, nunca é suficiente. Parei. Pode ir procurar outro...

— Espera, espera um momento — os sapatos do Magnarelli repicaram sobre o concreto. Tudo nele tinha mudado: seu tom, seu caminhar. Até seu semblante de granito parecia ter se suavizado. Uma imagem falsa, e Jack sabia, mas assim era sempre tudo o que falavam. — É uma boa informação — disse o agente como se estivesse falando com um menino que se equivocou ao soletrar. — É só que preferiria que fosse mais recente, mas é boa. Segue trabalhando como está fazendo, de acordo?

Jack se deteve. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso muito devagar, que apagou do semblante antes de virar-se.

— Asseguro-te que faço o melhor que posso, Frank.

— Sei. De fato, toma — o agente tirou um envelope do bolso interior do casaco. — Aqui tem um pequeno extra. Chame-me quando tiver outra coisa, no momento que o tenha, se for humanamente, isto... Se for possível, vamos.

— Tem minha palavra — disse Jack, sem cruzar os dedos à costas sequer.

Extorquir à CIA era o negócio mais importante que tinha tido na vida. E provavelmente o mais arriscado, porque eles mesmos eram os maiores estelionatários do mundo. Mas sempre tinha gostado dos desafios.

— Pois sim que demoraste pouco — disse Topaz quando Jack retornou a casa. Teria gostado que tivesse demorado um pouco mais. Ainda estava vestida com o robe de seda e o cabelo envolto em uma toalha.

— Disse que não demoraria — tirou o rastreador do bolso e o mostrou envolvendo-o com a mão cuidadosamente para que as câmeras não o captassem, que funcionavam perfeitamente, claro. O que ocorria era que nenhuma câmera captava a imagem de um vampiro, mas sim captariam o aparelho em questão a menos que se encontrasse em contato absoluto com ele. — E trouxe o que necessitávamos.

— Sabe como se usa?

— Vinha com uma demonstração prática. Por que não termina de te arrumar enquanto eu... Vou limpar um pouco?

Ela assentiu e se voltou para as escadas, mas então se deteve e se virou para ele novamente.

— Vais dizer me o que eram esses recados misteriosos que tinha que fazer?

— Não.

Topaz pestanejou surpresa ante a franqueza de sua resposta. E lhe entraram as suspeitas.

— Está seduzindo a alguma mulher rica e necessitada de carinho para lhe roubar as economias de sua vida, Jack?

Ele franziu o cenho e se inclinou levemente para frente, como se quisesse vê-la mais de perto.

— É um indício de ciúmes o que detecto, Topaz?

— Em seus sonhos. É só que não posso suportar a idéia de que outra mulher sofra o que sofri.

Jack se aproximou ainda mais e levantou as mãos como se fosse lhe acariciar os braços, mas se deteve, obviamente recordando o trato que tinham. Em vez de tocá-la olhou-a diretamente aos olhos e disse:

— Não é outra mulher.

A Topaz desgostou o alívio que a percorreu por dentro com tal potência que lhe debilitou os joelhos. Detestava-o. Mas não podia negá-lo.

— Não vais dizer me do que se trata, verdade?

— Não.

— É algo legal?

— Absolutamente.

Ao dizê-lo apareceu a covinha em seu queixo e o brilho em seus olhos que tinham lhe derretido o coração tantas vezes. Desejava com toda a alma poder lançar-se a seus braços; lhe sustentou o olhar e seu sorriso se foi desvanecendo pouco a pouco. Uma onda desconhecida de energia encheu o ar que os rodeava. Notou que se rendia para ele, como se jogasse dela, e ficou tão atordoada que se virou e saiu correndo escada acima atravessou o corredor e se meteu no dormitório. Lançou-se como uma possessa ao quarto de banho e jogou o ferrolho, como se tentasse proteger mesmo de Lúcifer.

Logo se inclinou por cima do lavabo com as mãos apoiadas a ambos os lados, e se olhou ao espelho, esperando ver o reflexo de seus olhos. Mas não estava.

— O que me está passando? Por que continuo me sentindo tão atraída por ele, quando sei que é a pior escolha possível? Por que, quando é o maior engano que cometi em minha vida? É que sou estúpida?

Decidiu que a resposta era um contundente não. Claro que não era estúpida. Estava quebrada por dentro. Não tinha conhecido nenhuma classe de amor em sua vida, só as pessoas que a usavam. E por isso que a atraía a ele de forma natural. A mesma merda de sempre. Até sendo vampira como era agora, seguia repetindo os mesmos esquemas, arraigados nela desde sua infância.

Tinha que romper aquele círculo vicioso.

E tinha que fazê-lo já, pensou.

Quando retornou ao piso de abaixo, arrebatadoramente bonita em sua opinião não precisamente modesta, Jack a esperava ao pé das escadas, com um punhado de diminutos aparelhos eletrônicos na palma da mão.

Topaz ficou olhando-os com surpresa.

— São os...?

— Absolutamente inabilitados. Pensei que seria melhor jogá-los todos no lixo. Sempre podemos dizer ao dono que se esqueceu de colocá-los. São todos. Verifiquei três vezes. O único cômodo que falta verificar é seu banheiro. Mas me pareceu que seria melhor esperar que saísse.

— Tendo em conta que o contrário te teria resultado extremamente doloroso, Jack, acredito que foi uma decisão muito criteriosa.

— Sim — subiu os primeiros dois degraus e se voltou para olhá-la por cima do ombro. — Está preciosa, por certo. Temos algum plano que eu não saiba?

— Não.

— Não? Então te arrumou assim para mim, né?

— Mais quisesse — alisou a saia do vestido negro atado ao pescoço que usava, desejando que o comentário de Jack não lhe tivesse afetado tanto.

Jack se encolheu de ombros e continuou subindo. Voltou poucos minutos depois dizendo que o banheiro estava limpo.

Entraram no carro rumo à casa do ex-senador Frederick Ramírez.

— Parece-me que não lhes está esperando — o homem que abriu a porta tinha mais pinta de guarda-costas que de mordomo, mas a Jack não importava.

— Não, é certo, não nos espera — disse Topaz. — Poderia lhe dizer que está aqui a filha de Mirabella e que quer falar com ele?

O homem franziu o cenho, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Esperem aqui — e os deixou nos degraus de concreto do exterior da impressionante residência do político.

— Um tipo muito simpático, não te parece? — disse Jack olhando Topaz. Não lhe passou despercebida a tensão da mandíbula, nem tampouco a suave mata de cabelo, sedoso como o pêlo de um visom, que lhe caía de uma maneira muito sexy sobre os ombros. — Relaxe. Tudo sairá bem.

— Quem disse que não estou relaxada?

— Eu — respondeu ele, mas nesse momento olhou para a porta fechada. — Está voltando. O senador vai receber-nos.

— Só espero que seja tão fácil lhe ler a mente como da sua amiga Sexta-feira.

A porta se abriu e o mordomo-guarda-costas saiu aos degraus.

— Os Receberá. Sigam-me.

A casa era descaradamente opulenta e mais fria que o gelo. Deixaram atrás o vestíbulo e tomaram a seguir um comprido corredor ao final do qual se via umas portas duplas abertas, a entrada a um estúdio de paredes cobertas de livros que cheirava a couro e a volumes antigos. Seu guia se deteve ao chegar às portas e indicou que passassem.

Jack percebeu que a tensão de Topaz aumentava quando atravessaram as portas. O senador estava em pé perto de uma enorme chaminé, olhando Topaz. Estampou então um sorriso cálido, que poderia descrever-se como sincero, e se aproximou deles com as mãos estendidas.

Tomou as de Topaz entre as suas.

— Tanya. Meu Deus acreditava que tinha morrido.

— Todos acreditavam.

Sustentou-lhe as mãos enquanto observava seu rosto.

— Parece-te tanto a sua mãe.

— Obrigado.

— Deve fazer frio fora. Tem as mãos geladas — seguia sem lhe soltar as mãos, e Jack estava começando a ficar de muito mau humor. Não é que tivesse motivo. A final havia possibilidades de que aquele tipo fosse seu pai. Mas se não o era, seria melhor que a soltasse, e logo.

Como se tivesse percebido a ameaça, Ramírez lhe soltou as mãos e se virou para uma sala de estar formada por um sofá e várias poltronas colocadas em semicírculo ao redor da chaminé.

— Sentem-se, por favor. Fiquem a vontade. Querem que diga ao Rodney que vos traga algo? Vinho, chá, café?

— Não, obrigado — disse Topaz.

— Não bebemos... vinho — brincou Jack.

Topaz lhe deu uma cotovelada no flanco com discrição enquanto se sentavam juntos em um sofá de couro marrom.

O senador olhou para a porta.

— Isso é tudo no momento. Rodney.

O homem fez um gesto de assentimento e fechou as portas. O senador olhou a Jack.

— Desculpe minha falta de maneiras. Sou Frederick Ramírez.

— Jack Heart — respondeu Jack, lhe estendendo a mão.

— E me diga, o que a traz por aqui? —perguntou o senador dirigindo sua atenção de novo para Topaz.

— Bom, em realidade são duas coisas. Tenho curiosidade por saber quem é meu verdadeiro pai. E ainda tenho mais curiosidade por saber quem assassinou a minha mãe.

Ramírez guardou silêncio um momento enquanto meditava a respeito disso.

— E imagino que me considera culpado de ambos os casos.

— Só queria falar com você sobre o assunto — respondeu Topaz. — Não o estou acusando de nada.

Ele suspirou e assentiu.

— Seguro que pensou em algum momento que podia ser meu pai. Tentou conseguir a custódia quando minha mãe morreu.

— O fiz. Porque ela me importava — o homem inspirou profundamente e a olhou aos olhos. — O certo é, Tanya, que sabia que não podia ser seu pai biológico porque era, sou, estéril. Mas mesmo assim, queria te criar, pelo amor que tinha a sua mãe. E confiava em que os tribunais não averiguassem meu engano. Mas o fizeram.

— Seriamente? — perguntou Jack. — Não se menciona nada nas atas do tribunal.

— Sou um homem poderoso, senhor Heart. Com contatos poderosos.

— Isso é óbvio — comentou Jack, dirigindo um eloqüente olhar a seu redor. — Está claro que tudo isto não se compra com o salário de um senador do Estado.

O senador optou por ignorar o comentário.

— Basta dizer que tinha suficiente influencia para me assegurar de que o assunto de minha esterilidade não constasse nas atas públicas, embora o juiz sabia — devolveu sua atenção a Topaz. — Oxalá tivesse sido minha. Digo-lhe isso sinceramente. E se te servir de consolo, estou disposto a colaborar me submetendo a uma prova de DNA. A nota promissória incluso.

Jack sabia que não era necessário. Não era difícil lhe ler a mente, e sabia que Topaz tinha chegado à mesma conclusão. Jack viu a decepção em seus olhos e sentiu que o invadia uma emoção totalmente incomum nele.

Pigarreou e se obrigou a dirigir sua atenção ao senador.

— O que sabe do assassinato, senhor Ramírez?

Ramírez baixou a vista.

— Faz muito tempo, mas o tenho gravado na memória. Eu a amava, sabe? Queria me casar com ela, mas ela não queria atar-se a nenhum homem. Ela era um espírito livre. Sempre suspeitei que um dos homens com os que saía a matou em um ataque de ciúmes irracional. Mas a polícia investigou o assunto e, embora me custe admiti-lo, Tanya, se não encontrou o culpado então, não confio muito em que vão poder fazê-lo agora.

— Talvez, mas tenho que tentá-lo —respondeu ela.

Ele assentiu.

— Vou te dizer uma coisa. Eu não tinha motivos para lhe fazer mal. Nenhum. Não a teria machucado por nada do mundo. Cheguei a oferecer uma substanciosa recompensa a quem pudesse me dar informação útil.

Topaz olhou para o Jack e este lhe sustentou o olhar.

"Não mente", disse-lhe mentalmente.

"Sei", respondeu ele de igual forma.

— Tem alguma teoria sobre o que aconteceu com seu corpo? — perguntou Topaz.

— Foi uma profanação. Não sei. Algum fã louco. Um amante obcecado. Não sei Tanya.

O telefone soou uma vez e parou. Ao momento, o mordomo apareceu a cabeça pela porta.

— É o governador, senhor.

Ramírez assentiu com a cabeça e levantou a mão para lhe indicar que esperasse. Depois se dirigiu a Topaz.

— Alguma outra coisa que queira me perguntar?

— Eu quero lhe perguntar algo — disse Jack quando ela negou com a cabeça. — Justo depois de que Tanya aparecesse por aqui, a imprensa sensacionalista começou a especular sobre o motivo de sua volta e invadiram a casa onde se hospeda. Possivelmente alguém muito nervoso perguntando-se o que averiguamos. Sabe você algo?

As sobrancelhas de Ramírez se juntaram.

— O que sei é que não é um bom sinal. Talvez o assassino ainda ande por aqui, Tanya, o bastante perto para que seja uma ameaça para ti — lançou um olhar ao Jack. — Posso lhes enviar a alguém do Serviço Secreto. Falarei com a polícia e me encarregarei de...

— Não será necessário — respondeu Jack. — Acredite, posso protegê-la.

Topaz lhe lançou um rápido olhar. Jack sorriu amplamente. Conhecia-a muito bem, pensou.

— Corrijo-me: Tanya sabe proteger-se sozinha. Eu só estou de reforço.

Topaz se levantou do sofá, e Jack e o senador a imitaram.

— Adiante, atenda sua chamada, senador. Já temos o que tínhamos vindo procurar — disse. — Obrigado por seu tempo.

— Se necessitar algo, não duvide em me chamar. Ordenarei ao pessoal que me passem diretamente qualquer chamada sua.

— É muito amável.

— Gostei muito de te conhecer, Tanya. Espero que voltemos a nos ver — olhou ao mordomo. — Rodney, lhes indique a saída.

— Está decepcionada — disse Jack enquanto conduziam de volta à mansão.

— Sim, um pouco. Pareceu-me um homem decente.

— Essa é a palavra chave, parece. Mas está a parte de aceitar contribuições por parte de chefes da máfia.

Ela assentiu. Mas viu que seu semblante estava envolto em um véu de tristeza e deu-se conta de que não gostava de vê-la assim. Era estranho. A empatia nunca havia sido seu forte. Mesmo assim, sentiu-se impelido a distraí-la para que não pensasse nisso.

— Nunca me contou sua história, Topaz.

— Que história?

— a de sua transformação. Quem te converteu em vampiro, quando e como foi?

Ela o olhou de soslaio.

— Quer saber de verdade?

Era estranho, mas sim, queria saber, e assim o disse.

Ela se encolheu de ombros e se remexeu em seu assento um pouco, para reclinar-se finalmente no respaldo como procurando uma posição mais cômoda.

— Não há muito que contar, mas suponho que é uma das metamorfoses mais incomuns que já tenha ouvido em sua vida.

— Assim, a metamorfose, né? Uma forma encantadora de dizê-lo.

— Sim, sou uma pessoa encantadora — replicou ela, encolhendo-se de ombros. — Quando completei vinte e cinco anos, tornei-me a proprietária de meu próprio dinheiro pela primeira vez. E era um montão. No entanto estava perfeitamente consciente de que meu pai, o homem que me criou, estava mais interessado em minha fortuna que em mim. Fazia anos que sabia. De fato, foi quando me dei conta de que, em minha vida, todos os que supostamente me queriam na verdade só queriam meu dinheiro.

Jack notou que o remorso lhe queimava as veias diretamente para o coração. Ele tinha sido um a mais na larga lista de pessoas que a tinham usado.

— Comecei a me sentir mal. Os efeitos do antígeno da beladona me deixaram feito pó. Estava deprimida, cansada o tempo todo, letárgica, débil, enjoada. Os médicos sabiam qual era a causa, diziam que era normal. Mas disseram que não havia tratamento nem cura. Virtualmente me disseram que não passaria dos trinta.

— E não sabia nada mais a respeito daquele antígeno... Que viveria eternamente?

— Não, nem sequer sabia que existissem os vampiros até então.

— Bom pouca gente sabe — disse Jack, olhando para sua cara, lhe jogando olhadas furtivas a cada pouco tempo enquanto conduzia. Sua intenção tinha sido distraí-la para que deixasse de se sentir triste, mas tinha a impressão de que aquela conversa a entristecia ainda mais. Talvez devesse mudar de assunto, mas Topaz parecia imersa em sua história, e não sabia como fazê-lo.

— Decidi sair — disse. — Decidi levar todo o dinheiro que tinha e gastá-lo. Estaria em festa até que caísse esgotada.

— Suponho que precisava rebelar-se.

— Odiava meu dinheiro. Por sua culpa acreditava que jamais encontraria alguém que me amasse pelo que eu era de verdade. Fui ao México, a um complexo turístico no Gulf Coast. Passei ali seis meses, a maioria do tempo tão bêbada que não podia nem andar. E aquilo teve seus efeitos em meu corpo. Acredito que reduzi minha esperança de vida virtualmente a zero, a zero totalmente no final. Fui debilitando cada vez mais. Quase não comia, só bebia, saía e me deitava com todos que mostrava algum interesse por mim.

— Isso seria como dizer a todos que visse.

Lançou-lhe um olhar rápido, e Jack acreditou ver que os lábios lhe esticavam ligeiramente nas comissuras, como se houvesse um sorriso escondido sob a superfície. Um sorriso triste. Mas estava satisfeito que o elogio tenha lhe provocado um. Deu-se conta de repente de que não lhe tinha feito muitos.

— Uma noite saí cambaleando de uma cantina e caí em plena rua. Senti-me morrer, acredito. Ou pelo menos naquele momento de verdade pensei que estava morrendo. Pensei que tudo tinha terminado. E a única coisa que lamentava era que apenas tinha gastado um pouco insignificante de minha herança, e que algum babaca terminaria ficando com tudo.

— Estava em plano suicida — disse ele em tom pormenorizado. — Só que em vez de usar uma pistola, usou uma garrafa.

— Muitas garrafas — corrigiu ela.

— E o que aconteceu depois?

— Está impreciso. Só lembro-me de coisas soltas, minha cabeça é como um quebra-cabeça em que falta a maioria das peças. Lembro que uma mulher pegou-me em seus braços e recolheu-me do chão. Pareceu-me estranho a facilidade com que me levantou do chão. Não pesava muito então, mas ela não era muito mais corpulenta que eu. Lembro que senti seu fôlego na garganta. Tinha umas mãos muito suaves e frias. E falava em um sussurro, embora sua voz tenha penetrado em mim e me reconfortado de certa forma.

Quando despertei estava na cama do quarto que tinha alugado. As janelas estavam cobertas por completo. Sentia-me diferente. Já não me sentia débil, mas sim forte e poderosa, forte como nunca havia me sentido antes, nem sequer antes de adoecer.

— No começo é incrível, não é mesmo? — disse Jack.

Ela assentiu.

— E a mulher que te recolheu?

— Não estava — respondeu ela em um sussurro. — Só me deixou uma carta. Entravam já pelo caminho de acesso a Avalon. Desligou o carro e as luzes enquanto Topaz rebuscava algo em sua bolsa. Tirou uma cigarreira de prata antiga com as iniciais MD na tampa.

— Era de sua mãe? —perguntou-lhe.

— Sim. Sempre a levo comigo. Não fumei nunca, assim que a uso para colocar coisas especiais — a abriu e embora não completamente aberta, Jack vislumbrou os pequenos cartões unidos às flores que lhe tinha enviado quando saíam juntos. Tinha guardado. Deus santo, sim era certo que tinha significado algo muito importante para ela em um momento de sua vida.

— Aqui está — tirou uma parte de papel dobrado da cigarreira depois fechou e a guardou na bolsa. — Quer ler?

Ele assentiu, e ela o entregou. Desdobrou-o no espaço escuro e íntimo do carro. Não precisava de luz para ver. Observou que se tratava do papel de cartas de hotel e a elegante caligrafia.

 _Querida novata:_

 _Lamento muito ter que deixar que te familiarize sozinha com sua nova natureza, mas não tinha opção. Assim decidi te contar os detalhes mais importantes nesta nota, informação que necessitará para sobreviver. Quando lhe encontrei ontem à noite, estava meio morta. Não teria sobrevivido e, embora não ter conseguido que me desse seu consentimento, fiz o que percebi que teria querido fazer se tivesse te dado a opção. Converti-te no que eu sou... Um vampiro._

 _Agora é mais forte que qualquer humano, e essa força aumentará com a idade. Seus sentidos se aguçarão. Agora pode ler e sentir os pensamentos de outros, e, com o tempo e a prática, também poderá controlar suas mentes. E tem que beber sangue para sobreviver. Não tem que ser necessariamente humano, nem de um ser vivo. Poderá viver de animais e bancos de sangue. Mas a comida e a bebida que tomava quando foi mortal já não lhe servirão. Seu corpo não pode e não quererá tolerá-lo._

 _Não deve te expor à luz direta do sol. Dormirá durante o dia, tanto se quer como se não. É altamente inflamável, assim deverá tomar cuidado se está perto de um fogo. E pode sangrar com facilidade. Essas são formas em que poderia morrer._

 _Qualquer ferida que sofra sanará enquanto dorme durante o dia. Por isso, se consegue deter o sangramento de uma ferida potencialmente mortal até que saia o sol, sobreviverá._

 _A dor se intensifica. Mas também o prazer._

 _Só os humanos com o antígeno da beladona podem converter-se em vampiros. Todos o temos. Como vampiros que somos agora, percebemos os humanos que também o possuem, e nos vemos impelidos a vigiá-los de perto e a protegê-los._

 _Isso é o que precisa saber. Desejo-te uma larga, vigorosa e feliz vida eterna._

Jack dobrou o papel e o devolveu.

— Nem sequer o assinou.

— Não. E me abandonou. Mas já estava acostumada que me abandonassem. E pelo menos não levou minha carteira.

A indireta fez que Jack se encolhesse de dor.

— Suponho que merecia isso.

Ela se limitou a encolher-se de ombros, mas não fez gesto de sair do carro.

— Sabe? Nossas histórias não são tão diferentes — acrescentou.

Ela não disse nada. Aguardou em silêncio que continuasse.

— Meu pai morreu quando eu era um menino. Nem sequer me lembro dele. Minha mãe era uma alcoólatra que não servia para nada. Criei-me sozinho. Aos oito anos, deixou-me um dia na casa de seu irmão para que cuidasse de mim e nunca mais voltou.

Ela levantou a cabeça muito devagar e procurou seus olhos.

— Também lhe abandonaram?

— Sim. E o tio Frank não gostou muito, pelo menos no início. Mas era um menino preparado. Verá, o tio Frank era um vigarista da velha escola. Eu me dava conta e, um dia, no parque, assegurei-me de que estava olhando e então me aproximei de uma mulher de aspecto agradável com um cone de sorvete quebrado que havia encontrado no chão. Pus-me a chorar e a dizer que tinha gasto meus últimos cinqüenta centavos nesse sorvete que estava derretendo no chão. A mulher me deu um dólar e uns tapinhas na cabeça, e me disse que comprasse outro.

Topaz estava boquiaberta e com os olhos como pratos.

— Nunca me senti mais orgulhoso em minha vida como quando me aproximei do tio Frank e lhe entreguei o bilhete novo. Recordo seu aroma, e como me sorriu meu tio quando o dava. Então me pegou a mão, a primeira vez que o fazia desde que estava com ele. E me disse: "Filho, acredito que isto pode funcionar".

— E está desde então extorquindo às pessoas — disse ela em voz baixa.

— Mulheres. Extorquindo mulheres desde então. Quase sempre.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça muito devagar, colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e a abriu.

— Se soubesse então o que sei agora, Topaz, sobre seu passado, jamais lhe teria extorquido.

— Mas essa não é a questão, verdade? — replicou ela. Saiu do carro, fechou a porta e se dirigiu para a casa.

Ele saiu correndo atrás dela e em seguida a alcançou.

— Então qual é a questão?

Ela se deteve e o olhou.

— Não sabe?

— Não, diga-me.

O vento agitava brandamente os cabelos de Topaz e parecia que as estrelas se refletiam em seus olhos.

— A questão é — disse ela em tom muito mais suave que antes, — haveria te fixado em mim se não fosse porque queria me extorquir? Teria te incomodado em me conhecer?

Ele pestanejou surpreso e decidiu que o melhor seria ser sincero.

— Estava procurando um objetivo, Topaz, não um romance.

Ela se virou e continuou para a casa.

Jack a alcançou de novo, abriu-lhe a porta antes que chegasse e deixou que passasse antes.

— Mas se tivesse estado procurando... Isso... Teria te eleito.

— Já não o busco.

O celular de Topaz soou antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer mais nada. Jack sentia que lhe tinha formado um nó na garganta que lhe baixava até o peito, e amaldiçoou se sabia por que. Tinha sido sincero com ela. Não era amor o que estava procurando quando a conheceu, como tampouco o tinha procurado após, e tampouco andava buscando-o nesse momento, tão seguro quanto era um vampiro. Não tinha sentido procurar algo que não existia.

Topaz tirou o celular, olhou a tela e levantou a tampa.

— Reaper?

Enquanto escutava, os olhos de Topaz voaram para os do Jack. Mas não era dor o que brilhava neles desta vez, nem tampouco o reflexo das estrelas, era a sombra da suspeita.

 **Capítulo 6**

— Estão-nos seguindo outra vez — disse Reaper.

— Tem certeza? —Topaz estava mais preocupada que surpresa. — Acreditava que havia dito que os tinham despistado.

— Tínhamos despistado. Aí está a chave. Alguém teve que lhes dar o sopro de onde estávamos. E só o hei dito a nossa gente. A ti, ao Seth e a Vixen, o Roxy e Ilyana.

Topaz levantou os olhos e cravou no Jack um olhar inquisitivo. Teria sido ele?

— Como sabe que não foi Ilyana?

— Quase não a conhecemos, mas acredito que odeia o Gregor tanto como o resto de nós depois de ter sido sua prisioneira. Não acredita?

— Sim, mas sabemos que tem outros motivos. Secretos. Ninguém sabe o que seria capaz de fazer por eles.

— Espera Topaz. Tenho que comprovar uma coisa.

Então parou de falar em voz alta e fazê-lo mentalmente. Topaz sabia que Reaper permitia que só ela escutasse seus pensamentos, e ela bloqueou os seus para que Jack não pudesse escutar o que falava.

"Temos que considerar a possibilidade de que tenha sido Jack."

Ela apertou os lábios em uma fina linha.

"Está bem. O que sugere que façamos?"

"Diga-lhe que dirigimos para Pensilvânia. Diga-lhe... Philly. Na verdade me dirijo ao extremo mais oeste do Estado para ver uns vampiros que poderiam nos ajudar com esta situação. Mas você lhe diga que vou a Philly. Terei alguém vigiando ali. Se a CIA aparecer, saberemos que foi ele".

"Contaste a alguém mais este plano?".

"A ninguém". Então voltou a falar em voz alta:

— Perdoa. Não era nada. Passaremos os próximos dois dias aqui — lhe deu uma direção.

Topaz assentiu lentamente.

— Em Philly, não é? Toca o Sino da Liberdade de minha parte, fará isso?

— Obrigado, Topaz. «Oxalá me equivoque», acrescentou mentalmente.

Ela respondeu mentalmente:

"Eu também". E em voz alta acrescentou:

— Adeus, Reaper.

Desligou e guardou o celular na capa que tinha presa ao esbelto quadril.

Jack a observava atentamente.

— Está bem?

— Suponho que o terá ouvido. Têm os agentes da CIA lhes pisando os calcanhares outra vez. Não sabe como conseguiram dar com ele.

— Estamos falando da CIA.

Ela assentiu.

— Sim, bom, dirigem-se para a Filadélfia. Temos uma casa segura ali. É propriedade de vampiros, costuma estar vazia, conta com equipamento de segurança...

— A casa de Mariposa. Conheço-a.

— Supunha-o. Só espero que esses casulos não os encontrem outra vez.

— Eu também. E se o fizerem que lhes tirem uma boa diferença ao menos.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos.

— Então qual é o seguinte candidato a papai de sua lista? O ator ou o manhoso?

— A última direção conhecida do Wayne Clark Duncan está ao final de Lacuna Beach, assim teremos que esperar até manhã a noite. Mas o mafioso...

— O que?

— Bom, que é sábado. Conforme os informes da polícia é sócio capitalista de um clube noturno não longe daqui, ou o era.

— Acredito que sair por aí é exatamente o que precisa — disse Jack com um sorriso. — Além disso, tenho fome.

— Não tenho provisões. Poderíamos passar por um banco de sangue ou um hospital.

As covinhas de suas bochechas se afundaram enquanto pensava e Topaz sentiu um nó no estômago. Não podia acreditar que Jack fosse capaz de trair o Reaper por dinheiro. E a seguir se perguntou por que não, quando havia feito o mesmo com ela. E por que sentia aquele absurdo desejo de voltar a confiar nele.

— E se te proponho que saiamos de caçada vampírica ao velho estilo?

— Procurar vítimas humanas? — disse ela, olhando-o com os olhos como pratos.

— Não é necessário matá-las. Venha, será divertido. E nesse clube poderemos encontrar um bom montão, se é que ainda existe.

Ela sorriu muito devagar. Desfrutar da caça era inerente a sua natureza. Não podia evitá-lo.

— Lhes apagaremos a memória depois?

— Se insistir.

— Insisto — disse Topaz, olhando o traje que usava. — Mas se formos fazê-lo, teremos que nos vestir para... Bom, para ir jantar.

Jack sorriu imediatamente, um gesto resplandecente e esmagador. Topaz reagiu indevidamente, como sempre ocorria. Subiu para trocar-se. Colocou um elegante vestido comprido, de cor escarlate, com uma abertura lateral, e Jack a olhou como se fossem sair os olhos das órbitas. Topaz baixou a cabeça, sacudindo-a lentamente. O que lhe ocorria? Ela não deveria querer que Jack a olhasse assim. Mas o desejava. E apesar do ocorrido entre eles, apesar de que lhe havia demonstrado que não podia confiar nele, seguia sem acreditar que estivesse informando a CIA sobre o Reaper. Não podia.

O clube se chamava "O Metrô", e não tinha pinta de ser um local freqüentado pela máfia. A música retumbava e umas segadoras luzes estroboscópicas piscavam através das janelas. A última coisa que Topaz queria era entrar. Em seu lugar optaram por provar com o porteiro, a ver se lhe tiravam a informação que necessitavam.

Topaz se assegurou de sorrir e mostrar uma boa quantidade de coxa enquanto se aproximavam. O homem a olhou de cima a baixo, sem deixar-se impressionar, e tomou uma pasta clip que tinha a um lado e perguntou:

— Nomes?

— Não estamos na lista — disse ela.

— Pois se não estão na lista, não entram. Dêem espaço.

Ela franziu os lábios.

— Não queria entrar de qualquer modo. Só me perguntava se este lugar ainda pertence ao Tony Bonacelli.

O homem levantou a cabeça muito devagar e a olhou nos olhos.

— Quem o pergunta?

Topaz lhe sustentou o olhar enquanto exercia todo o poder mental de que era capaz.

— Eu o pergunto. E você vai me responder. Quer me responder. Quer me dizer tudo o que sabe. Sabe que o fará.

Ele piscou várias vezes. Parecia enjoado.

— Tony Bonacelli morreu faz cinco anos. O dono atual é Vic, seu filho.

Herdou... O negócio familiar.

— E Vic está aqui esta noite?

— Sim. Está com sua garota, Tiffany Skye.

Tiffany Skye. O nome lhe soava conhecido.

— Conheço-a?

— Fez uns quantos filmes. Agora está gravando um CD.

— Perfeito — disse Topaz. Outra das jovens celebridades loiras que tinham ganhado fama sem motivo aparente. — Eu gostaria muito de falar com eles. É certo que não vai nos deixar entrar?

— Podem entrar se quiserem, mas eles vão sair já. Acabo de lhes pedir a limusine. Irá recolhê-los na porta de atrás.

— Pois muito obrigado, Bruno. Foi de grande ajuda.

— Meu nome é Dave — resmungou ele.

— Não me importa muito, a verdade — lhe deu uns tapinhas na bochecha. — Não te lembrará de nada, Dave. Não saberá nem o que aconteceu.

O homem não disse nada enquanto Topaz se virava e se afastava. Jack se colocou a seu lado. Quando desapareceram de sua vista, liberou a mente do porteiro. Da esquina do edifício o viram fazer uma cara estranha e piscar várias vezes enquanto olhava ao redor, claramente consciente de que havia acontecido algo, mas não sabia o que.

Os vampiros espreitavam na escuridão, movendo-se em silencio entre as sombras perto da parte de trás do edifício do clube. Ou em silêncio quando Topaz podia controlar a risada, claro. Jack tinha razão. Estava indo muito bem. Espreitar, caçar, usar seus poderes vampíricos para surrupiar informação... Era um aumento de adrenalina. Os vampiros se tornaram uns seres muito civilizados em sua maioria. Na atualidade ignoravam em boa medida sua verdadeira natureza.

— É uma pena que Bonacelli esteja morto — disse Jack.

— Ainda há esperança. Talvez ele tenha dito a seu filho algo sobre a morte de minha mãe. E se Vic souber algo, me dirá.

— É claro que sim. Tinha o Bruno comendo na sua mão — Jack se encolheu de ombros. — O qual não sente saudades porque é um homem.

Piscou-lhe o olho, e ela separou a vista. Adorava flertar com o Jack. Sempre tinha gostado.

— Uma limusine se dirige para cá — disse tirando-a do caminho com o cotovelo. — Não traz luzes.

— Bom sinal. Ela é uma celebridade, assim quererá discrição.

Postaram-se perto da porta de atrás, flanqueada por vários contêineres de lixo, esperando que a limusine parasse.

Então abriu-se a porta do clube e saiu uma jovem cambaleando, no braço de um italiano muito bonito. Topaz calculou que a garota era vinte anos mais jovem, embora não parecesse. Os dois estavam totalmente bêbados, e Topaz teve a segurança de que Tiffany era menor de idade.

Topaz procurou os olhos de Jack, e este assentiu. Aqueles tinham que ser Tiffany Skye e Vic Bonacelli.

Saíram de seu esconderijo e lhes bloquearam o caminho. O casal parou com passo instável e os olharam. Seus falsos sorrisos começaram a apagar-se. Vic jogou a mão instintivamente para um flanco. Topaz sentiu que Jack detinha o movimento só com sua esmagadora força mental.

— Querem nos convidar a subir à limusine com vocês — disse Topaz com suavidade. — Se sentem impelidos a isso.

— Tem razão — interveio Jack. — Necessitam que alguém se assegure de que cheguem bem a casa. E sabem que o mais provável é que o condutor esteja na lista de nomes de algum meio sensacionalista. Mas confiam em nós.

— Confiam mais em nós que em ninguém mais — assentiu Topaz.

O casal já não sorria, e seus olhos pareciam perdidos no vazio.

Jack enlaçou o braço com o do Tiffany, e Topaz fez o mesmo com Vic. Gostou de sentir que tinha uns bíceps bastante decentes sob a camisa. Dirigiram-se à limusine sorrindo e conversando como se fossem amigos de toda a vida.

O chofer desceu do carro para lhes abrir a porta traseira e dirigiu um rápido olhar para Vic.

— Senhor Bonacelli?

— São nossos amigos, Ralph — disse com um tom monótono, sua voz carente de inflexão. — Vão A...

— lhes acompanhar até em casa — disse Topaz.

— Sim. Vão acompanhar-nos até em casa.

— E sobe a tela divisória, Ralph — disse Topaz, lhe lançando um sorriso avassalador. — Temos que falar de assuntos particulares.

— Muito bem.

Sujeitou-lhes a porta para que entrassem os quatro. Acomodaram-se em assentos de frente. Jack se sentou junto a Tiffany, Topaz junto ao Vic. O chofer ocupou seu posto atrás do volante e pôs o carro em marcha. Em seguida, o biombo de cristal que separava o condutor dos passageiros se elevou com um suave roce.

Topaz se voltou para o italiano.

— Então você é Vic?

— Sim — respondeu ele, olhando-a aos olhos como hipnotizado.

— É o filho do Tony?

— Sim.

Deu-lhe uns tapinhas na mão.

— E está saindo com uma atriz. De tal pau, tal lasca, suponho.

— Suponho.

— Acredito que seu pai conhecia minha mãe. Ela também era atriz. Mirabella Dufrane. Já ouviu falar dela?

Ele assentiu sem poder separar a vista dela.

— Todo mundo ouviu falar dela.

— Bom, já, mas eu quero dizer... se seu pai te falou dela. Dizia-se que eram amantes.

Ele voltou a assentir.

Topaz estava impaciente, mas se obrigou a controlar-se.

— O que te contou dela, Vic? Eu gostaria muito saber, e sei que quer contar-me.

Ele assentiu lentamente.

— Pagou para que matassem o tipo que a assassinou. Reuniu-se com os outros chefes.

Ofereceu um milhão a quem se encarregasse do assassino de Mirabella.

Topaz levantou as sobrancelhas para ouvi-lo. Tony Bonacelli não teria feito algo assim se tivesse tido algo a ver com o assassinato de sua mãe. Maldição.

— Alguém recebeu o prêmio?

— Não. A oferta segue em pé. Fez-me prometer que me ocuparia de que assim fosse.

Topaz olhou para o Jack, que estava retirando brandamente o cabelo loiro platinado de Tiffany para trás da orelha, expondo assim seu magro pescoço.

"Não beba muito. Tem a corpulência de uma ave", advertiu-lhe Topaz.

"Já me dei conta", respondeu ele.

Topaz centrou sua atenção de novo em Vic.

— Disse-te seu pai alguma vez que era possível que tivesse uma irmã, Vic?

— Refere-se ao bebê da Mirabella?

— Exatamente.

— Uma vez me disse que desejava que fosse filha dele. Mas as datas não coincidiam. Não me disse nada mais.

— Está bem.

Jack a estava olhando outra vez.

"Terminemos com isto e nos larguemos daqui, Topaz", disse-lhe mentalmente.

"Já temos o que viemos procurar".

Ela assentiu.

—Vic, conhece o aumento de adrenalina que se sente quando se tomam drogas? Como o êxtase?

—Sim.

—Pois eu vou proporcionar-te um aumento ainda mais intenso — Topaz se inclinou e roçou o pescoço com os lábios. Era firme e tinha as veias muito marcadas. Um pescoço bonito. — Você quer isto. Sabe que sim. Relaxe — sussurrou. — Fecha os olhos e reclina a cabeça no assento. Já verá o quanto vai gostar.

— Sim — disse ele obedientemente.

Topaz olhou para o Jack e o encontrou olhando-a, em seus olhos o brilho da sede de sangue, o mesmo brilho que se veria nos seus. Então lhe sorriu, e lhe devolveu o sorriso. E os dois se inclinaram a desfrutar da festa dos amantes.

Estava bom, pensou Topaz. O sangue daquele homem era forte, vital e espesso, ao que terei que acrescentar a quantidade de toxinas suficiente para lhe provocar um ligeiro enjôo mais forte do que sentia quando se alimentava.

Bebeu de boa vontade, levantando os olhos a cada poucos sorvos para olhar o Jack, que não parava de olhá-la.

Quando bebeu tudo o que podia sem machucar ao homem, levantou a cabeça e limpou os lábios com o dorso da mão. Vic estava inconsciente, mas não pela perda de sangue, mas sim porque ela o tinha ordenado mentalmente.

Viu que Jack havia feito o mesmo com sua jovem.

— Mmm — disse. — Estava bom, o pouco que me atrevi a beber pelo menos.

— Sim. Alegra-me que o sugerisse.

— E eu me alegro de que esteja aberta a minhas sugestões.

Topaz contemplou às duas belas adormecidas.

— Ok, que lembranças lhes deixamos? Deixamos que pensem que foi um sonho ou talvez uma má reação a tantas drogas e tanto álcool?

— O último — disse Jack. — Ao melhor até lhes faz bem.

A limusine se deteve.

— Será melhor que nos apressemos para que nos dê tempo a despertá-los. Chegamos.

Topaz tirou um lenço de papel de um dispensador e secou as gotas dos pescoços de suas vítimas, mas parou de repente quando a porta do piloto se abriu de repente e Ralph saiu correndo como se lhe ardessem as calças.

— Que dem...?

Em seguida uma voz gritou:

— Saiam do carro com as mãos para o alto. Estão completamente cerceados.

Topaz olhou para o Jack, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Será uma brincadeira.

Jack olhou pelo vidro escuro.

— Parece-me que não estão de brincadeira, carinho. Será melhor que cooperemos. Fique atrás de mim, certo?

— Não irão disparar.

Jack observava os homens atentamente. Topaz também os olhava. Homens armados apontavam para o carro. Franziu o cenho.

— Jack não parecem policiais.

— Não acredito que o sejam.

— Só me ocorre escolher uma vítima que conta com exército próprio.

— O chofer deve ter imaginado que acontecia algo — disse Jack. — Deveria havê-lo visto vir — apertou um botão e baixou um pouco o guichê. — Vamos sair. Não estamos armados. E não fizemos nada.

Abriu a porta e saiu muito devagar com as mãos sobre a cabeça. Deu três passos para frente e esperou a que Topaz saísse.

— Vic! Tiffany! — gritou o cara que tinha falado antes. — Estão bem?

Topaz fechou os olhos.

— Merda. Deveríamos tê-los despertado.

— Parece que estão inconscientes — disse um dos homens. — Vocês dois — ordenou, dirigindo-se a Topaz e ao Jack, — avancem cinco passos e deitem de barriga para baixo, as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Eles avançaram um passo e outro.

"Ao quarto passo sai correndo a toda velocidade", disse-lhe Jack mentalmente. "Eu te seguirei".

"De acordo".

Três. Todas as pistolas os apontavam.

Quatro. Topaz vacilou.

— Corre! — ordenou-lhe Jack.

Ela pôs-se em movimento e começaram a soar os disparos. Jack se lançou atrás dela a toda velocidade um décimo de segundo depois. Não se detiveram até que estivessem a vários quilômetros de distância, nas imediações do deserto, um sprint que lhes tinha levado só uns minutos.

Topaz desabou sobre uma duna e esperou.

— Jack — chamou, verbal e mentalmente. — Onde está?

Jack apareceu à vista. Caminhava muito devagar. Parecia exausto. Mais do que deveria por aquela explosão de energia. Topaz cheirou o sangue.

— Jack! —ficou em pé e saiu correndo para ele.

Tinha a camisa empapada de sangue. Tinha perdido a elegante jaqueta negra pelo caminho.

— meus deuses feriram-lhe.

— Só um pouco.

— Um pouco. Mas está sangrando!

Topaz o ajudou a deitar-se na areia. Depois agarrou a barra de seu vestido vermelho e o rasgou. Cortou a malha em várias seções com ajuda dos dentes e, com eles nas mãos, ajoelhou-se junto a ele.

Menos mal que não ficou paralisada pelo ao mal-estar que sentia no estômago. Ver Jack sangrando e o medo de perdê-lo para sempre lhe doía a alma e o coração. Mas aquilo não a deteve, mas sim lhe serviu de incentivo.

Abriu-lhe a camisa. Tinham-lhe acertado bastante abaixo, justo por cima do quadril a direita. E o sangue saía a fervuras de uma maneira alarmante.

— Agüenta um pouco, Jack — lhe disse, desejando-o com todas as suas forças. Colocou um montão de tecido sobre a ferida e exerceu pressão com todas suas forças. Depois tomou a mão de Jack e a colocou sobre a improvisada compressa. — Pressiona.

— Pressionando — respondeu ele mais como um grunhido. Estava-a olhando aos olhos, mas ela não podia olhá-lo. Perderia a concentração. Aqueles olhos tinham uma estranha influência sobre ela.

Tomou uma parte maior de tecido e o envolveu com ele para prender a compressa em seu lugar, atando o mais forte que se atreveu.

Jack grunhiu de dor.

—Por todos os Santos, mulher, não se pode fazer um torniquete na cintura.

—Pois o tentarei.

Quando terminou, Jack se estendeu de costas sobre a areia. As pálpebras pesavam. Ela percebia sua dor, que sabia que devia ser insuportável, sabendo como se intensificava a sensação nos de sua espécie.

— Jack, não pode descansar agora. Aqui não.

— Só um momento.

— Temos que procurar um lugar protegido — insistiu Topaz. Os olhos do Jack se fecharam e a cabeça caiu para um lado. Sacudiu-lhe o ombro brandamente. — Jack, estamos no deserto. E o sol se... — olhou ao céu. As estrelas começavam a desaparecer e uma magra franja de um tom cinza começava a despontar ao longe. — Temos menos de uma hora. Vamos.

Passou-lhe os braços por debaixo das axilas e puxou para levantá-lo.

—Vamos, Jack.

O tentou. Dobrou um joelho e pressionou com o calcanhar na areia em um fraco intento de levantar-se, mas o que conseguiu foi derrubar-se novamente.

— Não posso. Estou muito fraco.

— Maldito seja, Jack!

Jack cavou a palma da mão contra a nuca de Topaz e a puxou para si para que se aproximasse.

— Tenho que te dizer algo.

— Não há tempo...

— Lamento ter te feito mal, Topaz. Lamento-o de verdade.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, incapaz de falar pelo estupor que lhe produziu a desculpa do Jack. Jamais tinha esperado que se desculpasse, e que tivesse escolhido fazê-lo precisamente quando ia morrer sangrado a impulsionou a acreditar em suas palavras. Acreditou que o dizia a sério. Incapaz de fazer outra coisa, Topaz o beijou. Uma força se apoderou dela, uma força que desafiava toda lógica. Jack enredou os dedos em seu cabelo e sua língua começou a dançar sobre a dela, beijou-a como nunca a tinha beijado.

Topaz ardia de desejo, de saudade. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Jack seguiu lhe beijando a bochecha, a mandíbula, o pescoço.

Topaz inclinou a cabeça para trás.

— Em frente, Jack. Bebe.

— Não, de ti não. O vínculo...

— Já sei que se forma um vínculo. A verdade é que nós já temos um, Jack, por muito que me custe admiti-lo. E agora bebe, maldito seja, antes que nos torremos ao sol.

Jack entreabriu os lábios trementes. Topaz sentiu o roce de seus dentes na pele e se estremeceu de prazer. Então Jack afundou as presas na carne, justo em cima da veia. Fechou os lábios e começou a sugar.

Uma onda de prazer, de êxtase absoluto, invadiu-a por dentro como um quente elixir. Seu corpo ardia por dentro, retorcia-se, e deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos e ofegou de prazer enquanto lhe aferrava a cabeça por detrás para que não se soltasse, para lhe oferecer mais, tudo.

Jack se separou finalmente e a abraçou enquanto tombava. Ela se relaxou em cima de seu peito enquanto as sensações foram amainando. Sabia que aquilo tinha sido como uma injeção de energia para ele. A potência do sangue vampírico lhe percorreria as veias.

— Obrigado — disse depois de um suspiro.

— Obrigada a você — disse ela em tom jocoso, embora o dizia a sério. Tinha sido incrível. Só o sexo produzia um prazer parecido. — Acredita que poderá caminhar?

—Sim. Saiamos daqui.

Topaz se incorporou, lamentando com todo seu ser perder aquele íntimo contato. Jack se sentou primeiro, ficou em pé e lhe tendeu uma mão para ajudá-la. Topaz cambaleou um pouco.

— Não terei tomado muito, verdade? — perguntou-lhe ele, olhando-a aos olhos com preocupação.

— Não, estou bem.

Mas não estava. Estava ébria de paixão, de desejo. E ele era o único que podia satisfazer aquele desejo. O único que o tinha feito.

— Acredita que nos dará tempo para ir até o carro? — perguntou-lhe.

— Não, e tampouco podemos voltar para a mansão. Quase não há tempo para chegar à cripta — respondeu ele, jogando uma olhada rápida ao céu.

— Conseguiremos — prometeu ela e, entrelaçando a mão com a sua sem querer perguntar-se por que, pôs-se a andar.

A dor era demolidora, mas pelo menos era mais suportável que antes que Topaz lhe insuflasse energia por meio de seu sangue. Maldita seja apesar da agonia física, seu corpo tinha cobrado vida enquanto se alimentava da tenra carne de sua garganta. Cheirá-la, saboreá-la, tocá-la. Sentiu-se a ponto de arder.

Agora a desejava ainda mais que antes, disso não havia dúvida. E sabia que o vínculo que já existisse antes entre eles se intensificou ao compartilhar o sangue. Era inevitável. Por isso nunca tinha bebido dela quando tiveram sexo no passado, por maior que tivesse sido a tentação. Não tinha querido que Topaz se afeiçoasse dele mais ainda, sabendo como sabia que, ao final, a abandonaria.

E agora o tinham feito. Agora Topaz o levaria sempre dentro de si. A idéia fez que sorrisse um pouco, até que o óbvio ressonou em sua mente. "E te acontecerá o mesmo. Claro, que sempre a levaste muito dentro de ti, verdade?".

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu.

Estava deitado sobre o colchão de ar em cima do ataúde de pedra enquanto Topaz fechava a porta da cripta, trocava de roupa e desdobrava uma manta. Ele seguia todos seus movimentos, embora não lhe mostrou muito de seu corpo para saciá-lo. Nem vê-la por completo o saciaria. Tinha tentado, mas não tinha conseguido esquecê-la, não tinha deixado de desejá-la, de pensar nela.

Topaz subiu à cama improvisada em cima do ataúde junto a ele e os cobriu a ambos com as mantas. Então ficou de lado, olhando-o. Ele estava de costas.

— Vinte minutos a mais, mais ou menos. Que tal a ferida?

— Sangra outra vez, mas pouco. Viverei.

— Está certo?

Jack voltou a cabeça para ela.

— Importo-te, verdade? Se me encontrasse morto ao despertar, ficaria sentida de verdade.

Ela baixou os olhos para ocultar seus sentimentos. Jack poderia ter entrado em sua mente, mas estava muito fraco e esgotado para fazer o esforço, e ela teria bloqueado o intento de qualquer modo.

— Quando mantém relações sexuais com alguém, sobre tudo quando é exclusivamente com essa pessoa e durante certo tempo, cria-se um vínculo. Querendo ou não, ocorre. Essa pessoa se torna importante para você. Não se pode evitar. Sendo assim sim, pode ser que te odeie a maior parte do tempo, mas me importo.

Assentiu.

— Acredita que é isso? Um vínculo físico criado pelo sexo que mantivemos?

Ela assentiu.

— E agora se tornará um pouco mais forte, porque compartilhamos nosso sangue. —Mas já sabe disso.

Não lhe tinha ocorrido pensar que o vínculo ia se fazer mais forte. Mas gostava de sua teoria. Estava tão obcecado e atraído por ela porque haviam compartilhado relações íntimas durante muito tempo. Tinha sentido que o sexo podia criar um vínculo tanto como compartilhar o sangue. Não era uma bobeira sentimental como o amor. Era algo físico. Simples e sinceramente.

— Não avançamos na investigação, não é mesmo? — disse Topaz depois de um momento. — Com o Bonacelli.

— Sim avançamos sim, Topaz. Averiguamos muitas coisas. O bastante para descartá-lo.

— Como assassino, sim — replicou ela em tom suave. — Não teria devotado uma recompensa só para maquiar sua culpabilidade. Um homem como ele não se preocupa em parecer culpado ou inocente diante de seus iguais. Era muito capitalista para isso. E não informou da recompensa às autoridades para não levantar suspeitas.

— Não, o teriam detido.

— Mas seguimos sem saber se era meu pai.

Jack suspirou.

— Se disse a seu filho que as datas não coincidiam...

— Sei, mas poderia ter mentido. É que não me parece tão convincente como da recompensa é isso.

— Averiguaremos a verdade, Topaz. Já estamos mais perto que no início.

Ela deixou escapar um suave suspiro.

— É que estão acabando as possibilidades. Temos uma entrevista a mais. E não sei por onde seguir.

— Mmm, o ator. Aposentado a estas alturas, sem dúvida.

— É uma possibilidade muito remota — disse Topaz, e Jack percebeu a decepção em sua voz. — Ele nem sequer tentou ficar com a custódia.

— Não desista ainda — levou a mão para lhe tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. Estava descumprindo seu trato ao fazê-lo, mas se sentiu agradecido quando ela não fez objeções. — Obrigado Topaz. Provavelmente tenha me salvo a vida esta noite.

— De nada — disse ela.

Jack lhe sustentou o olhar um longo momento e lhe pareceu que talvez estivesse disposta a deixar que a beijasse. Mas nesse instante baixou as pálpebras, deitou-se boca esticada para cima e suspirou profundamente.

— boa noite, Jack.

— Bom dia, Topaz.

Jack tinha que dar outro de seus "recados" ao anoitecer. Deixou Topaz na mansão e partiu. Retornou depois de uma hora com um punhado de registros.

Topaz não estava na casa. Carrancudo Jack abriu seus sentidos e percebeu sua presença fora, na praia. Saiu para lá com os registros na mão. Estava sentada na areia, com as pernas estendidas, olhando o mar na noite enquanto as ondas rompiam preguiçosamente na borda, sem chegar a lhe roçar os pés descalços. Ficou hipnotizado com a forma em que a brisa lhe agitava o cabelo e ficou ali de pé um momento, a menos de um metro dela, observando-a.

— É precioso, não é mesmo? Eu adoro o oceano.

— É molhado — respondeu ele, tirando os sapatos. Se aproximou um pouco mais e colocou os registros sobre as coxas.

— O que é isto?

— Os registros do ator. Pareceu-me que não seria nada mau irmos preparados.

Ela assentiu sem olhar os papéis. Estava olhando para ele.

— Onde o conseguiu?

— Tenho contatos. Não posso lhe dizer nada mais.

— Está chantageando alguém? Extorquindo?

— Isso importa?

Ela o observou atentamente.

— estive pensando em você, sabe?

Ele sorriu de uma maneira preguiçosa e deliberadamente a provocou.

— Acredite, eu também estive pensando em você.

— Quero dizer que pensei em sua infância. Em que sua mãe tenha te abandonado. Perguntava-me se esse é o motivo pelo que trata às mulheres como as trata. Se cada vez que leva o dinheiro das mulheres e desaparece, não o estará fazendo por vingança. Uma maneira simbólica de castigar sua mãe.

Jack franziu os lábios e não disse nada.

— Acredita que o faz por isso? — insistiu.

—Faço o que faço porque faço bem e porque é muito lucrativo. E se quisesse conversar com um psicólogo, pediria entrevista com um, de acordo? — Levantou-se e retornou para a casa a grandes passadas.

— Toquei em um ponto fraco, hein? — Gritou-lhe ela.

— Não tente me analisar, Topaz. Não se trata de intercambiar pensamentos e nos abrir ao outro. O que queremos é foder-nos sem descanso. E o faremos antes que tudo isto termine, garanto-lhe isso. Mas isso será tudo. Quanto antes se der conta disso, mais fácil será superá-lo quando terminar.

Aquilo a teria feito estremecer-se de dor a não ser porque Jack não havia bloqueado seus pensamentos, e pôde sentir o que ele sentia nesse momento. Ficou estupefata ao dar-se conta de que estava assustado. Jack Heart tinha medo... Dela.

 **Capítulo 7**

Devia ter-se dado conta antes, pensou enquanto se levantava e sacudia a areia da roupa. Tão absorta tinha estado em sua própria dor que não havia se preocupado em perguntar-se o que levava Jack a ser como era. Até agora.

Ele tinha experimentado o mesmo tipo de perda e traição que ela. Por dentro lhe corroía a mesma amargura, que tinha sua origem na esmagadora dor do abandono. Seguia sendo o menino ferido cuja mãe o abandonou sem olhar para trás.

Ela conhecia esse menino. Ela tinha sido uma menina igual.

E agora sabia que estava magoado e assustado, quer admitisse ou não. Sabê-lo a assustava também. Era muito mais fácil pensar nele como um vigarista sem coração, que só procurava dinheiro e sexo, sempre e quando o sexo fora bom e sem complicações. Mas agora começava a ver que havia muito mais. Era um caminho perigoso, traiçoeiramente pronunciado, semeado de buracos e pedras soltas, que rodeavam um precipício sem fundo. Seria muito fácil cair de cabeça. E seria uma queda tão dura que a dor que tinha sofrido a primeira vez lhe pareceria uma trivialidade em comparação.

— Sendo assim tome cuidado — disse. — Não caia.

Levantou os ombros e retornou para a casa com o Registro nas mãos. Estava comodamente sentada no sofá com a pasta aberta sobre a mesa de centro quando Jack chegou, comportando-se como se a tivesse perdoado por sua análise psicológica. Baixou trotando as escadas vestido com uns jeans e sem camisa. Ia descalço, esfregando-se vigorosamente com uma toalha o cabelo úmido. Mostrava sua expressão habitual: um sorrisinho de suficiência que não deixava ver nada.

— Há algo interessante na vida de nosso amigo o ator? — Perguntou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para o registro.

— Muito — respondeu ela. Abriu espaço no sofá, e ele aproveitou o convite e sentou-se junto a ela. Muito junto. Mas ela não se separou. Gostava de tê-lo perto. Pigarreou e se concentrou nos papéis. — Wayne Duncan estava casado, mas dado que era um ator que prometia, com aspirações a converter-se em protagonista de renome, tanto ele como seus representantes optaram por guardar seu matrimônio em segredo.

— Suponho que não deve ser tão estranho — disse Jack. — Os atores gays fingiam ser heterossexuais, casados fingiam ser solteiros. Alguns ainda o fazem.

— A imagem é tudo — conveio Topaz. — Conforme diz aqui, sua aventura com minha mãe foi longa. Provavelmente teria feito bem para sua carreira, torná-lo público. Mas tinha que proteger a sua pobre esposa do circo da mídia — sacudiu a cabeça. — Imagina os malabarismos que teria que fazer com tantos segredos?

— Acabaria com a paciência de muitos — disse Jack com suavidade.

Topaz assentiu.

— Pergunto-me se minha mãe saberia que era casado.

— Eu me pergunto se foi essa necessidade de guardar segredos que o impediu de lutar por sua custódia. Teria sido como admitir a aventura, o que, possivelmente, teria arruinado seu casamento.

— Tampouco devia ser um grande casamento — disse Topaz. — Segundo estes informes estava muito apaixonado por minha mãe.

—Teria que ser idiota para não está-lo.

Jack a olhou fixamente ao dizê-lo, lhe recordando sem palavras o muito que se parecia com sua mãe. Topaz sentiu que o sangue esquentava e chegou a lamentar.

— Topaz — disse Jack.

Ela o olhou e viu em seus olhos que estava a ponto de mudar de assunto e fazer que esse momento tomasse uma direção perigosa. Perigosa para seu coração, pelo menos. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, de forma apenas perceptível, e se concentrou de novo nos papéis.

— Parece que ninguém sabia nada da esposa do Wayne Duncan — disse. — Mas há uma foto. Deixe-me que a busque, vi-a faz um momento — revirou os papéis. — Ah, aqui está. Chama-se Lucia Duncan. Parece que foi muito errado, não é mesmo?

Entregou a foto em preto e branco, de oito por treze. Tinha bastante grão. Jack tomou e ficou olhando-a sem dizer nada.

— Surpreende-me que se casasse com ela. Quero dizer que, provavelmente terá a mesma idade dele, mas parece muito mais velha nessa foto, não acredita?

— Sim — disse Jack calmamente. — Muito mais velha que a última vez que a vi.

Topaz franziu o cenho.

— Jack, conhece-a?

— Acredito que nunca a conheci.

Jack ficou em pé de um salto, e ao fazê-lo roçou o registro, que caiu da mesa, e todos os papéis se dispersaram pelo chão. A foto caiu voltada para cima. Ficou olhando-a, paralisado, um momento, e então se virou sobre os calcanhares e saiu do salão.

—Jack...?

— Onde está esse tipo? — Jack agarrou o chaveiro da caixinha da parede com tanta força que o arrancou. — Onde demônios está esse actor?

—Umm, a direção está em... — ficou de joelhos para recolher os papéis dispersados, procurando a última direção conhecida. — Que demônios está passando, Jack?

Encontrou a folha que andava procurando e o olhou.

— Essa mulher — disse ele, assinalando com dedo acusador para a foto que permanecia no chão, como se pudesse lançar um raio com a ponta do dedo e aniquilá-la. — Essa mulher... É minha mãe.

— Tem que se acalmar — disse Topaz com suavidade.

Ela dirigia. Tinha insistido, porque Jack não estava em condições. Tinha a mandíbula apertada e lhe tremia todo o corpo incontrolavelmente. Aferrava a foto em uma mão com tanta força que a estava enrugando.

E a única coisa que Topaz queria era reconfortá-lo. Deus, ela melhor que ninguém sabia como se sentia. Sabia muito bem. Ninguém podia te fazer tanto dano como sua própria mãe. Ninguém.

Jack não respondeu.

— Falaremos com ele. Com o Duncan. O actor. Só falar, de acordo? Não quero que entre procurando sangue, Jack. Lembra que não é culpado de nada.

— Exceto de separar a uma mãe de seu filho.

— Isso você não sabe. Ou melhor, nem sequer sabia que tinha um filho. Talvez a conhecesse depois que te abandonasse — levantou a vista, nervosa ao avistar a casa do actor. Era uma construção modesta de tipo Cape Code, situada em uma tranqüila vizinhança aos subúrbios. Palmeiras flanqueavam a extensão de grama. Levou uma mão e tomou a dele. — Estou contigo nisto, de acordo? Estou aqui.

Jack a olhou de soslaio; seus olhos mostravam um caos de emoções, mas Topaz acreditou vislumbrar surpresa sob a insuportável dor que ver aquela fotografia havia desenterrado do mais profundo de seu ser. Talvez houvesse até um pouquinho de gratidão, mas não estava certa.

Jack desceu assim que Topaz parou o carro. Teve que apertar o passo para não ficar atrás. Jack bateu com os nódulos.

— Está certo de que está preparado para fazer isto? Poderíamos ter ligado antes de vir, lhes ter dado um pouco de tempo para se preparar.

— Só quero olhá-la nos olhos e perguntar por quê? Já passou tempo suficiente, Topaz.

Ela assentiu.

— Entendo você —baixou cabeça e sussurrou: — Sinceramente, Jack, se me dessem a oportunidade, eu quereria fazer o mesmo. Olhar a minha mãe aos olhos e lhe perguntar como pôde me abandonar. E suponho que em meu caso tem menos sentido que no teu. Ela não me abandonou por desejo próprio. Arrebataram-me ela. E mesmo assim, me sinto como você. Sinto como se tivesse partido, me deixando para trás.

Olhou para a porta, mas não captou sons ao outro lado. Impaciente Jack se aproximou um passo e golpeou na madeira com força, fazendo caso omisso do timbre.

— Já vou, já vou — disse uma voz masculina do interior.

Os passos foram aproximando-se e, finalmente, a porta se abriu. Ali estava Wayne Duncan, uma versão bastante aguada das fotos publicitárias que havia em seu registro. Seu cabelo já não era negro azeviche, mas prateado. Igual a suas sobrancelhas. Conservava a mesma estrutura óssea que o converteu em um ator com potencial, embora nunca chegasse a alcançar o estrelato. Estava magro, mas mantinha um porte erguido e orgulhoso. Era um homem impressionante, embora estivesse vestido com robe de flanela e sapatilhas de ficar em casa.

Jack o olhou de cima abaixo e depois olhou para o interior da casa.

— Onde está ela?

Topaz lhe pôs uma mão no ombro em um intento de acalmá-lo e tomou as rédeas da visita, atraindo a atenção do homem.

— Senhor Duncan, lamento incomodá-lo, mas...

— Meu Deus — sussurrou com os olhos cravados em seu rosto, e então levantou a mão e lhe acariciou docemente a bochecha. — Tanya.

Ela umedeceu os lábios e baixou os olhos.

— É Tanya, verdade?

— Sim, sou — levantou os olhos e lhe sustentou o olhar. — E este é meu amigo, Jack Heart.

Ele fez caso omisso da apresentação.

—Tenho lido na imprensa que havia retornado, mas não podia acreditá-lo. Não havia fotos. Nenhuma prova. Oh, Tanya, estou tão contente de vê-la.

Ela assentiu e tratou de sorrir.

— Alegra-me ouvi-lo, senhor Dunc...

— Wayne, por favor.

— Wayne — corrigiu ela. — Mas Jack e eu viemos porque temos que falar com você. Podemos entrar?

Ele baixou a cabeça com expressão de culpabilidade.

— É claro. E também sei do que querem falar. Sabem da invasão, não é mesmo?

As palavras atraíram imediatamente a atenção do Jack.

— Sim, sabemos — mentiu. — Sabemos que foi você.

Ele assentiu.

— Sinto muito. Sinto-o muito. Eu... Li o artigo daquele periódico e precisava saber o que tinham averiguado, o que suspeitavam.

— por que?

O homem suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— Entrem. Sentem-se enquanto trato de lhes explicar isso — se colocou de um lado para deixá-los passar.

"Deixarei as perguntas sobre minha mãe até que nos conte o que sabe da tua", sussurrou-lhe mentalmente Jack. "Não parece que esteja por aqui agora mesmo, em qualquer caso".

Topaz assentiu enquanto observava as fotos emolduradas do casal. Havia uma pendurada na parede, e outras duas em uma mesa auxiliar. Acompanhou-os a um recôndito muito acolhedor do salão, junto a um mirante de donde podiam contemplar as estrelas. Havia quatro poltronas atapetadas em pano de veludo muito comodas, com uma pequena mesa de vime no centro.

— Irei direto ao ponto, senhor Duncan — disse Topaz com suavidade. — Eu gostaria saber quem assassinou a minha mãe. Foi você?

O homem lhe sustentou o olhar enquanto ela penetrava em sua mente.

— Eu a amava. Não poderia ter lhe feito mal. Ela foi o amor de minha vida, Tanya. Mas não podia estar com ela. Por completo, refiro-me. Eu estava casado e não podia abandonar a minha mulher.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou sem vacilar:

— Você é meu pai?

O homem baixou a vista.

— É muito possível. Nunca te reclamei, nunca solicitei a custódia.

— Por sua mulher — disse ela.

Ele assentiu.

— Se você não matou a minha mãe, por que invadiu a mansão? — perguntou Topaz. Maravilhava-lhe a contenção que estava demonstrando Jack, que estava ali sentado em silêncio, observando e pinçando na mente do ator.

Duncan a olhou.

— Porque sei quem a matou. Ou acredito sabê-lo. Eu não tenho provas, mas tinha que saber se teriam encontrado alguma. Acreditava que teriam descoberto que...

— Pensa que sua esposa o fez — disse Jack muito devagar. Tinha-lhe acabado a paciência, e estava vendo o mesmo que Topaz na anciã memória do homem. A diferença estava em que ele o disse em voz alta. — Pensa que Lúcia se inteirou de sua aventura com Mirabella Dufrane e a assassinou.

Duncan olhou Jack aos olhos.

— Sim, acredito nisso. Temo que tenha sido assim. Mata-me não sabê-lo com segurança. Perguntando-me todo o tempo se seria assim. Acreditando que foi assim.

— Deus meu — Topaz estava estupefata. — Como pôde viver com uma mulher assim? Por que escolheu a alguém capaz de...?

— Lúcia estava doente, Tanya. Tinha câncer de pâncreas. Precisava de mim.

Topaz inspirou enquanto lançava ao Jack um rápido olhar. Este tinha aspecto de ter recebido um golpe entre os olhos.

— Onde está agora? — perguntou ela com voz tremente enquanto aferrava a mão do Jack com toda sua força.

Então chegou o golpe de misericórdia.

— Morreu a vinte anos — respondeu o homem. — Jamais me disse se havia matado a Mirabella ou não. Mas eu acredito, sinceramente, que o fez.

Jack se levantou bruscamente e saiu da habitação como uma exalação. Topaz se levantou disposta a segui-lo, mas lhe fez um gesto com a mão para que ficasse. E saiu da casa como um bêbado em busca de sua guarida.

— encontra-se bem? —perguntou Duncan.

— Duvido muito — respondeu Topaz. — Senhor Duncan, Lúcia era a mãe de Jack.

— O que?

— Não sabia, verdade?

— Lúcia tinha um filho? — agora era ele quem tinha aspecto de ter sofrido um terrível golpe. Pressionou-se a frente com uma mão, os olhos abertos como pratos, olhando ao passado. — Não pode ser. Ela não teria me escondido algo assim. Não.

Topaz assentiu.

— Sim. Seu nome de solteira era Heart, escrito igual a coração em inglês, embora o nome não vá como anel ao dedo.

Quando o homem a olhou para ouvir isto. Topaz soube que disso ele sabia. Então teria que acreditar.

— Ela abandonou o Jack com apenas oito anos. Deixou-o aos cuidados de seu tio. Jack não voltou saber nada dela, não soube o que lhe tinha ocorrido.

Wayne Duncan baixou a cabeça, seu semblante era uma máscara de pura agonia. E não estava actuando, disso Topaz estava certa.

— Não sabia nada. Não a conhecia muito bem, não acredita?

— Lamento muito sua perda, senhor Duncan, e lamento ter lhe dado esta notícia. Eu... — olhou para a porta que Jack tinha deixado totalmente aberta. Estava sentado no carro, mas em um ângulo que lhe impedia de lhe ver o rosto. — Tenho que ir ver como está.

— Claro — disse o homem. — Tanya, por favor, me avise antes de que vá embora da cidade. Eu gostaria... Ter a oportunidade de te conhecer.

Ela o olhou e sentiu que lhe esmagavam o coração.

— Já teve a oportunidade de me conhecer, senhor Duncan. Mas em lugar de aproveitá-la abandonou, renegou de mim, ocultou-me como se fosse um segredo vergonhoso. Abandonou-me exatamente igual a Lúcia abandonou Jack — disse.

— Mas... Você teve uma boa vida. Os tribunais se ocuparam de que...

— É o que se diz para poder dormir bem a noite? Que tive uma boa vida? Minha infância foi um inferno, senhor Duncan. Sua mulher arrebatou a minha mãe por culpa de você e suas mentiras. Me entregaram a um homem que sabia que não era meu pai, que queria usar o dinheiro que herdei para construir uma fortuna, e a quem jamais lhe importei o mínimo. Essa é a vida que tive graças a você, apesar de saber que, possivelmente, fosse sua filha. E tem a coragem de me dizer que quer me conhecer?

Ele engoliu com dificuldade o nó que lhe tinha na garganta, fazendo com que seu pomo de adão subisse e baixasse convulsivamente.

— Lamento, Tanya.

— Estou certa. Mas isso não me serve agora, é muito tarde. Não esteve a meu lado quando precisei. E agora... Bom, agora já não preciso.

O homem se virou, e Topaz acreditou ver uma lágrima em seus olhos antes que o fizesse. Mas não tinha tempo para suas lágrimas. Tinha as derramado o suficiente para saber que, cedo ou tarde, lhe secariam.

Tinha que ir ver como estava Jack.

Jack conduziu de volta à mansão absolutamente em silêncio. Além de lhe perguntar uma ou duas vezes se estava bem, Topaz respeitou sua necessidade de silêncio. Não estava preparado para falar disso ainda.

Sua mãe estava morta.

Bom, tampouco podia lhe haver surpreendido muito. Sempre tinha dado por certo que a bebida teria acabado com ela já fazia tempo. Mas que o tivessem confirmado... E saber que o tinha abandonado para buscar sua própria vida ao estilo de Hollywood, que se casou com um actor e viveu em uma bonita casa... Por que não tinha ido buscá-lo?

Jack não sabia se chorava ou gritava de raiva. Sua mãe tinha assassinado a de Topaz. Por todos os Santos, aquilo não lhe entrava na cabeça.

Ao chegar em Avalon estacionaram sob o pórtico. Topaz o olhou um momento, acariciou lhe a mão brevemente e saiu do carro em direção à casa. Jack não a seguiu. Saiu do carro, mas ficou junto à porta, com as mãos apoiadas no capô e a cabeça pendurando entre elas. Debatia-se entre a necessidade de romper algo e a de atirar-se ao chão e enroscar-se em posição fetal até que passasse a dor.

Então sentiu a mão de Topaz no ombro, puxando-o, e, contra sua vontade, terminou por voltar-se. Não queria que lhe lesse no rosto o que estava sentindo, não queria que visse sua debilidade ou, ainda pior, que se compadecesse.

Ela não fez nada disso. Tão somente lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços e pegou seu corpo ao dele. Depois introduziu uma mão em seu cabelo e começou a movê-la em um gesto tranqüilizador.

— foi-se — disse Jack com uma voz cuidadosamente controlada, embora quebradiça. — Tinha tudo preparado para me enfrentar a ela, e se foi. Também me tirou isso.

— Sei — sussurrou ela, e Jack sabia que Topaz falava com conhecimento de causa. Sacudiu a cabeça.

— Como pode estar me reconfortando? Meu deus, Topaz, ao que parece minha mãe matou à sua.

— Isso parece. Mas ela não é você.

— Eu também te fiz mal.

— Sim, e provavelmente voltaria a fazê-lo se te encontrasse na situação. E mesmo assim... — levantou a cabeça e o olhou aos olhos com os seus muito abertos e cheios te desejo.

O corpo do Jack respondeu a aquele olhar como sempre tinha feito. Antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes o que estava fazendo, baixou a cabeça e tomou sua boca. Topaz lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e ficou nas pontas dos pés para ter melhor acesso. Ele a estreitou pela cintura contra seu corpo, tanto que não cabia um alfinete entre eles. O beijo se tornou mais apaixonado e ardente, mais premente. A tensão fez-se insuportável enquanto se devoravam a boca.

Ambos baixaram as mãos, brigando às cegas por desabotoar mutuamente os jeans, até que conseguiram livrar-se deles. Jack deslizou as mãos por suas coxas e a ergueu, e ela se aferrou a seus quadris com as pernas. Jack se virou e a posou de costas sobre o capô do carro, ainda morno, então se afundou nela e foi como se seu corpo se incendiasse.

Cravou-lhe as mãos nos ombros e deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Depois fechou os olhos fortemente, pronunciando seu nome entre gemidos.

— Deus meu, Jack. Sim. Jack. Mais. Jack. Mais forte. Passou tanto tempo, Jack. Levo te desejando tanto tempo.

E lhe deu o que ela queria, o que necessitava. Sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo nesse momento, porque Topaz não só lhe tinha aberto seu corpo. Sua mente também se abriu. E ele se fundiu com ela, até sentir tudo o que ela sentia, cada sensação, cada estremecimento. Assim soube quando as sensações alcançaram um ponto insuportável; sabia quando seu corpo se esticava e lutava por alcançar a culminação; sabia exatamente como se mover, como tocá-la para levá-la a beira do precipício. E também sabia como deixá-la ali suspensa, gemendo e suplicando. Quando por fim deixou que se corresse, foi como uma explosão, e as sensações que ela experimentava percorreram seu próprio corpo como lava ardente, empurrando-o para o mesmo abismo, com ela. Afundou-se nela profundamente, tomou entre seus braços e a embalou enquanto se esvaziava em seu interior.

Topaz lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e a cintura com as pernas. Seu corpo úmido o envolvia. Sua essência o enchia.

E nesses momentos, enquanto se abraçavam e retornavam lentamente à terra, naqueles momentos em que Topaz era totalmente vulnerável, aberta a ele como estava, lhe mostrando que o necessitava tanto como necessitava o sangue para viver, Jack percebeu seus pensamentos, suas dúvidas, o medo quase paralisador que o sussurrava enquanto o êxtase físico que acabavam de compartilhar ia amainando.

"Não o faça, Topaz", advertia-lhe sua mente. "Não volte a te apaixonar. Fará-te dano, sabe. Igual à outra vez. Não pode confiar nele. Não pode lhe confiar o seu coração. Deus santo, Topaz, não o faça. Por tudo o que mais queira, não o ame.

Esta vez te matará. Quase o fez a outra vez. E se te deixa convencer de que poderia ser diferente, está te enganando".

 **Capítulo 8**

Não confiava nele. Não confiava absolutamente, pensou Jack, enquanto tentava conter o tremor de suas mãos e vestir a roupa. Tinha ouvido seus pensamentos, sentido suas emoções. E eram intensas. Afogava-se em muitos sentimentos por ele, muito confusos para identificar-se com claridade. Por alguma razão, aquilo o chateava.

Mas por quê? Ele se sentia confuso também ante seus sentimentos por ela. Não, não estava confuso. Ele sabia o que sentia. Era singelo. Desejava-a. Gostava dela. E sim, sentia-se culpado por ter lhe feito mal. Isso era tudo. Simples assim.

"E será capaz de seguir acreditando nessa tolice depois do que acaba de ocorrer"?

Jack ignorou a vozinha em sua cabeça, ou talvez fosse a voz da loucura que falava em seu coração, e continuou analisando a situação com objetividade. Seguro que os sentimentos de Topaz eram bastante similares aos seus. Desejava-o, gostava dele, apesar do que lhe ditava seu sentido comum; e ainda lhe ardia a dor que lhe tinha causado. Amou-o uma vez, mas já não o amava. Isso estava claro a julgar por sua determinação interior a não voltar a amá-lo nunca mais.

Mas não confiava nele.

Maldita seja, por que lhe chateava tanto saber disso? O lógico era que não confiasse nele. Era um vigarista. Seria uma estúpida se confiasse.

Mas esse não seria o caso, porque não voltaria a traí-la. Acontecesse o que acontecesse. E queria lhe devolver o resto do dinheiro, nesse momento, para lhe demonstrar que falava sério. O problema era que se o entregava, ela saberia que o tinha tido esse tempo todo, que tinha mentido. Outra vez. E isso não serviria para lhe devolver a confiança nele. Teria que procurar outra forma.

Enquanto isso...

— Isto não significou nada, Jack. Só queria que soubesse. Não vamos voltar a ficar juntos — disse enquanto abotoava a blusa e passava uma mão pelo sedoso cabelo tal como tinha feito ele uns minutos antes.

— Sei.

— Só quero deixar as coisas claras. Isto não muda as coisas — pôs-se a andar para a casa.

— Sim muda. Não se engane — disse Jack, alcançando-a e adiantando-se para lhe abrir a porta.

Ela entrou na casa e então se virou para olhá-lo, fazendo com que o cabelo lhe caísse por um ombro com o movimento.

— No que?

— Em que agora sei que continua me desejando. Tanto como eu a você.

Ela pôs os olhos em branco.

— Isso você já sabia.

— Não estava tão certo como fingia — fechou a porta e passou o ferrolho. — E sei que te importo. Finge me odiar, mas não é assim. Não pode. Esse é nosso vínculo.

— O vínculo de sangue. Sei, mas não podia deixa-lo morrer.

— Porque se importa. Mas não é a esse vínculo ao que me refiro, e sim ao outro. O que nos une por nossas mães e nossas infâncias e o que nos conduziu a ser o que somos. Nossas histórias pessoais são muito similares, Topaz.

— E, entretanto nos tornamos pessoas muito diferentes.

— Isso é o que você gosta de pensar. Mas sabe que não é assim. Somos iguais. Como duas gotas de água.

— Isso é uma tolice — pôs-se a andar para as escadas, mas parou quando Jack continuou falando.

— Há outra coisa que mudou.

— O que? — perguntou ela sem virar-se.

Jack se aproximou por detrás, muito devagar. Topaz não se afastou. Afastou-lhe o cabelo do pescoço e se inclinou para lhe roçar a nuca com os lábios. Sentiu como se estremecia.

— Muda nosso acordo. Disse que não a tocaria a menos que você quisesse. E agora sei que quer.

— Deveria ter sabido que não manteria sua palavra — sussurrou ela.

Embora soubesse que Topaz arremetia em legítima defesa, o comentário lhe doeu. Afastou-se imediatamente dela.

— Suponho que podemos descansar aqui esta noite — acrescentou Topaz. Mudando de assunto. — Wayne Duncan não tem motivo para vir nos incomodar.

— Suponho.

— Não estou segura de que haja mais razão para continuar investigando nisto — observou Topaz. — Não acredito que possamos encontrar pistas em um sentido ou outro. A única pessoa que realmente sabe quem matou a minha mãe está morta.

— E agora o que fazer?

— Fazer a mala e ir cada um para seu lado.

Jack fechou os olhos e sentiu como se lhe cravassem uma adaga no coração. Mas por quê? Por que lhe doía tanto pensar em não voltar a vê-la?

O bom de ser vampiro pensou Topaz, era que não podia ficar acordado na cama, dando voltas às preocupações quando se supunha que devia dormir. O descanso diurno não lhes deixava opção.

Vestiu uma camisola de cetim verde limão de alças finas, com um arremate de encaixe de renda em baixo e ao redor do decote. A malha era fina e leve, e deslizava brandamente entre os lençóis frescos e limpos. Um momento depois, Jack se entrou na cama a seu lado coberto só pelas cuecas. Ela não pôs objeções. Como tampouco o fez quando a estreitou entre seus braços contra seu peito.

Afinal era a última vez que iriam compartilhar uma cama. E não se viu com forças para negar o prazer de ficar adormecida em seus braços e despertar neles ao cair o sol.

Não queria negar-se aquelas coisas. Embora o coração lhe doesse como não tinha doído desde que a deixara. Por que seguia sentindo aquela debilidade por ele, quando sabia que não lhe convinha?

Quando começou a remover-se na cama ao pôr-do-sol, Jack seguia rodeando-a entre seus braços, embora a estivesse escrutinando com os olhos totalmente abertos. Transbordantes de algo que ela sabia perfeitamente que era falso.

— Não me olhe assim.

— Não te olhe como? — perguntou ele com a inocência de um menino de seis anos.

— Sabe perfeitamente. Não tente me fazer acreditar que sente algo por mim, Jack, quando nós dois sabemos que não é verdade.

— Isso não é certo. Importo-me com você.

— Destroçou-me — disse-lhe ela.

E então se deu conta de que já era hora de lhe dizer tudo o que não havia dito. As coisas que tinha enterrado muito dentro dela. As acusações acudiram a seus lábios como uma corrente de emoções imprevistas, uma onda tão capitalista que a tirou da cama sem saber o que estava fazendo.

— Como poderia me ter feito o dano que me fez se te importasse algo? Eu te amava, Jack. Adorava-te. E você foi, abandonou-me assim mesmo. Sabe o que me fez? Sabe?

— Sei — sussurrou ele.

— Não, não sabe — espetou ela, movendo-se de um lado a outro do quarto. — Não poderia saber. Senti-me como se não valesse nada. Senti que se tornava realidade uma vez mais meu maior medo, que ninguém me amasse de verdade. Senti-me feia, não desejada, rechaçada, humilhada, destroçada. Passei chorando lágrimas soltas todo o dia durante quase um mês, Jack. O segundo mês chorava só ao despertar e dormia chorando, mas conseguia conter as lágrimas durante a noite. A não ser que pensasse em ti ou visse algo que recordasse a ti ou ouvisse seu nome. Ao terceiro mês consegui passar vários dias seguidos sem chorar. Por fim, ao terminar o quarto mês, os dias que não chorava superaram aos que chorava. Mas mesmo assim, passava o dia sonhando que um dia voltaria, e fui tão estúpida de rezar para que assim fosse. Teria te aceito se tivesse retornado apesar do que me fez. Imagine quão mal estava. Apenas comia. Fui me debilitando até que adoeci e estive a ponto de enlouquecer.

— Lamento. Sei que não é suficiente, mas...

— Cheguei a pensar em me matar, sabe? Várias vezes. Mais de uma vez me passou pela cabeça deixar que o sol acabasse comigo. Parecia-me que essa seria a única maneira de deixar de sofrer. Tinha tudo previsto. O que eu vestiria, se deixaria alguma nota, se minha morte importaria a alguém. Estive a ponto, e eu não sou assim. Não sou. Eu sou uma mulher forte, poderosa, Jack, mas você reduziu-me a nada. A menos que isso. Deixou-me feito pó. Uma mulher desesperada, destroçada e vazia. Isso foi o que me fez.

As lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas. Topaz viu que Jack a olhava sacudindo a cabeça, com um profundo arrependimento nos olhos, embora só Deus soubesse se seria sincero ou só outra máscara. Era muito bom actuando.

— E agora, Jack, agora, acreditava que tinha superado por fim — continuou em um sussurro, limpando-as bochechas com uma mão. — Mas suponho que o sentimento continuava dentro de mim, escondido em algum canto. E não estou certa de que chegue a superar algum dia a dor que me causou. Por completo, não. Mas já não é aquela dor atroz. Consegui me levantar, limpar o pó e seguir vivendo. Recuperei minha força. Recuperei minha energia. Convenci-me de que foi você quem perdeu algo incrível ao me abandonar, e que eu não tinha perdido tanto. Tão somente um homem que nunca me quis um homem que me usou, que levou tudo o que tinha a oferecer sem me dar nada em troca. Um homem bastante cruel para aceitar meu amor, atirá-lo ao chão e pisoteá-lo. Não perdi muito, na verdade.

Aproximou-se com passo furioso a beira da cama. Jack estava sentado, com os pés no chão, observando-a com algo parecido ao estupor no olhar.

— Mas você sim, Jack — continuou destrambelhando ela com voz rouca pelas lágrimas que alagavam seus olhos. — Você sim perdeu na mudança. Porque não vai encontrar outra mulher mais incrível em toda sua vida, embora viva dez mil anos. Sou formosa e também inteligente, e divertida. Sou boa e generosa, e bem-sucedida, por não esquecer que sou rica, e quando quero alguém, quero com toda minha alma. Jamais encontrará alguém que te queira como eu te quis, porque aquilo ia além do físico e até o emocional. E tampouco desfrutará do sexo com outra como desfrutou comigo. Jamais. Essa classe de sexo não se tem com qualquer um. Tudo isso é o que atirou pela janela, Jack. E continuo esperando muito tempo para lhe dizer isso — Fui o melhor que te aconteceu, Jack Heart.

Ele assentiu muito devagar, inspirando, aguardando ver se já tinha terminado. Então disse:

— Mereço tudo isso e não posso discutir.

— Sou a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu, Jack Heart.

Ele abaixou os olhos.

— Não pense que não sei.

— A única coisa que queria era seu amor — disse, engasgando-se com as lágrimas. Mas engoliu o nó e continuou falando com voz rouca e destemperada, enquanto lhe perguntava com o coração na mão o que não pôde responder a si mesma. — Por que não pôde me amar?

Jack ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Topaz acreditou que não ia responder. Virou-se e já se afastava dele quando disse:

— Nunca pensei que o amor existisse de verdade. Mas suponho que sim deve ser algo real se você o sentiu com tanta força. Suponho que para mim não é. Acredito que não sou capaz de amar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Todo mundo é capaz de amar, o que ocorre é que você é muito egoísta para oferecê-lo. Amar alguém é arriscar, e você não está disposto a arriscar-se por nada nem por ninguém. Eu aprendi de forma dura. Não tinha intenção de tentá-lo. Nem sequer pela única pessoa em toda sua vida que haveria sido capaz de dar sua vida por ti — sacudiu lentamente a cabeça. — Você perdeu isso. Jack. Não acredito que chegue a compreender nunca o que decidiu atirar pela janela. Muito mais que o que levou. Imensamente mais.

Virou-se e entrou no banheiro para deixar que a ducha arrastasse suas lágrimas.

Jack ficou pensando que Topaz tinha razão em algo. Não sabia como tinha se sentido quando a abandonou. Um mês inteiro chorando? E não duvidava. Não mentiria a respeito. O que lhe havia dito tinha saído da alma, uma emoção descarnada, contida durante muito tempo. Tinha explodido inesperadamente, como um vulcão que não pode continuar aguentando a pressão. Não podia duvidar do que tinha dito, porque tinha se mostrado aberta, tanto como as portas do inferno, enquanto deixava sair a corrente de sentimentos. Havia sentido a dor que tinha lhe causado, e não tinha sido nada agradável.

Agora sentia ainda mais remorso. E sabia que ela tinha razão. Tinha atirado pela janela a melhor mulher que ia encontrar na vida. O problema era que ele não queria uma mulher. Certo, sim desejava aquela em particular, mas não a queria como casal, não queria nada que tivesse a ver com uma relação ou com o amor. Certo, talvez sim fosse um egoísta. Ou talvez não soubesse o que tinha que fazer para apaixonar-se, mas...

Não importava. O importante era que tinha lhe feito mais mal do que jamais teria podido imaginar, e agora não lhe permitiria aproximar-se. Jamais confiaria nele, por mais que se esforçasse em lhe mostrar que poderia fazê-lo. E a tudo isto continuava sem compreender por que era tão importante para ele.

Só sabia que o era e ponto.

Enquanto ela tomava banho, Jack foi à cripta recolher suas coisas e voltou para a casa. Tinha uma estranha sensação de vazio, de letargia quase.

Ela estava esperando no salão, com o cabelo úmido, vestida com um vestido de verão de vivas cores e os olhos vermelhos ainda.

— Topaz, eu...

— Sinto muito — interrompeu ela.

— O que você sente?

Ela assentiu.

— Suponho que tinha que soltá-lo, e provavelmente merecesse isso, mas não agora. Quero dizer que já terminou tudo. Aquilo pertence ao passado. Se queria te pôr verde, teria que havê-lo feito então. Sei que lamenta muito ter me feito mal, e que me ajudaste para tentar me compensar por isso. Também sei que já não pode arrumar o que me fez, assim que desabafei embora não tenha solucionado nada.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu tinha merecido. Desconhecia a maior parte das coisas que me disse, e provavelmente tinha que saber. Se com isso consegui aliviar parte da dor que levaste dentro, então sim serviu para algo.

"Nada poderá aliviar nunca a dor que levo dentro".

Jack se deu conta de que Topaz tinha deixado escapar aquele pensamento sem dar-se conta, porque imediatamente fechou sua mente.

— Mas tem razão em uma coisa — disse Topaz. — Não te odeio. Jamais te odiarei.

Ele assentiu, aliviado em ouvi-lo.

— Sinto ter te feito mal mais que qualquer outra coisa em minha vida, Topaz. E passarei a eternidade lamentando-o. Espero que possa acreditar.

— Acredito que sim.

— Amigos então?

Sustentou o olhar, mas não disse nada. A repentina chamada à porta impediu que lhe dissesse que jamais seria sua amiga, embora estivesse segura de que ele o viu em seus olhos.

Jack foi ver quem era ao ver que Topaz não se movia. Ao não perceber maldade proveniente da visita inesperada, abriu a porta. Tratava-se de um homem de uniforme, e no caminho de entrada viu uma caminhonete de entrega de comércio de miudezas de vinte e quatro horas.

— Sim?

— Tenho que fazer uma entrega à senhorita Tanya Dufrane.

— Está aqui. Eu entregarei.

O mensageiro assentiu com a cabeça e lhe entregou um aparelho eletrônico para que assinasse.

— Escreva na tela, junto ao X.

Jack rabiscou algo ilegível e o devolveu. O mensageiro lhe entregou um envelope de vinte e oito por trinta e três.

— Que tenham uma boa noite.

— Você também.

Jack o viu partir e não tirou a vista até que a caminhonete desapareceu de vista rua abaixo. Fechou a porta então e olhou o envelope.

— É da Rebecca Murphy.

— A advogada de minha mãe — murmurou ela, saindo ao passo na metade do caminho. Tomou o envelope e suspirou. — Suponho que não será nada muito importante a estas alturas, mas... — encolheu-se de ombros com gesto lento e rasgou o envelope. Dentro não havia mais que uma folha de papel com o cabeçalho da advogada, junto com um envelope retangular sem mais identificação, branco e selado, sem destinatário.

Topaz foi sentar se no sofá com o cenho franzido.

" _Querida Tanya" —_ leu em voz alta. _— "Sua mãe me pediu que te entregasse esta carta quando completasse os trinta anos, mas então já tinha desaparecido. Guardei-a com a esperança de que voltasse. Entrego-lhe agora para que feche definitivamente a história. Eu mesma a tenho lido, justo depois da morte de sua mãe, por isso posso te dizer que sinceramente não acredito que a assassinassem, mas sim ela preparou sua própria morte. Suicidou-se fazendo uso de um franco-atirador. Jurei que jamais revelaria isto a ninguém mais além de ti, a menos que prendessem alguém pelo crime, alguém inocente. Se encontrassem o que a matou de verdade, a quem eu acredito que ela contratou, eu adoraria que o eletrocutassem. Não me vi capaz de te contar tudo isto na outra noite, e menos ainda sem ter a carta ali, para que pudesse lê-la e tirar suas próprias conclusões. Tive que ir procurar na caixa forte onde a tive guardada todos estes anos. Se puder fazer algo mais por ti, não duvide em me chamar. Quis a sua mãe mais que a nenhum outro cliente. Tínhamos algo mais que uma relação de negócios. Considerava-a como se fosse minha própria filha. E esse afeto se estende a ti também. Com minha mais sincera preocupação e afeto, Rebecca"._

Topaz levantou a cabeça e se deparou com os olhos do Jack. Os seus estavam úmidos. Jack renegou a si mesmo. Detestava vê-la chorar, e duas vezes em um dia era muito. E, além disso, sabia pelo que estava passando. Conhecia seus sentimentos, o caos emocional, o estupor.

Pegou o envelope com mãos tremulas e o segurou.

— Não posso fazê-lo.

Ele tomou o envelope, lhe acariciando as mãos ao fazê-lo. Estavam frias e trêmulas.

—Quer que a leia?

Ela assentiu com brusquidão, e Jack se sentou a seu lado e abriu o envelope. A folha de papel ainda conservava um leve aroma de lavanda. Para um mortal teria passado despercebido depois de tanto tempo, não para um vampiro.

— " _Minha preciosa filha"_ — começou a ler em voz alta. — " _Só amei uma vez em minha vida, e esse amor era o que sentia por ti. Espero que não o duvide nunca. Nunca antes tinha lamentado algo tanto como te abandonar da maneira que vou fazê-lo, mas não tenho opção. Lamentarei-o mais do que jamais chegará, a saber. Velarei sempre para que não te ocorra nada, e meu amor por ti não morrerá nunca. Desejo com todo meu coração que seja feliz. Sua mãe, Mirabella Dufrane"._

Quando Jack parou, Topaz levantou a cabeça de repente.

— Isso é tudo? Já acabou?

—Isso é tudo — respondeu ele. —Sinto muito. Sei que deve...

— Não pode ser tudo. Tem que haver mais — lhe arrancou a folha da mão e se pôs a ler.

E então ficou petrificada, com a vista fixa na carta, os olhos cheios de estupefação e incredulidade.

— O que? — perguntou Jack. —. O que aconteceu Topaz?

Pestanejando várias vezes para sair de seu assombro, Topaz deixou a carta sobre a mesa de centro e se levantou. Dirigiu-se com passo pesado para onde tinha deixado a bolsa, desnorteada. Abriu caminho até o sofá e derrubou o conteúdo sobre a mesa, ocultando a carta.

— Topaz, vai dizer-me o que está acontecendo?

— Vou te mostrar — sussurrou ela com a voz destemperada enquanto pinçava entre o conteúdo da bolsa, até que deu com a cigarreira.

Abriu-a, tirou a carta que levava dentro, a que lhe tinham deixado os vampiros que a converteram. A que tinha levado todo esse tempo dentro da cigarreira gravada de sua mãe. Com a carta em uma mão tirou as coisas da mesa e tomou a que acabava de receber de sua mãe. Colocou a da vampiresa junto à de sua mãe e as observou, pestanejando para apartar as lágrimas.

Jack a olhava morto de preocupação. Estava levando aquilo muito mais longe do que ele teria esperado.

— Não vê, Jack? — perguntou ela sem separar os olhos das duas cartas. —Não vê?

Jack afastou, com esforço, o olhar de seu rosto e o posou nas cartas. Então foi ele quem ficou petrificado, com os olhos como pratos.

— A caligrafia...

— É idêntica — sussurrou Topaz.

Levantou a cabeça e o olhou.

— Minha mãe não está morta. É uma não morta. Como nós.

Topaz estava em estado de choque. Passou meia hora antes que pudesse se mover do sofá no qual ficou sentada, olhando ao vazio enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas e se debatia entre um montão de pensamentos. Ignorou quase todos e se abandonou à dor.

Durante um momento.

Depois começou a sentir outras coisas. O calor da chaminé, que não estava acesa a última vez que tinha olhado. A corrente de energia do sangue que Jack devia havê-la persuadido para que bebesse. Não recordava ter tragado nada, não recordava o sabor, mas sim o sentia em seu interior, correndo por suas veias, lhe esclarecendo a mente, e isso lhe fez cobrar consciência de que, realmente, havia-se alimentado.

Enquanto abria passo entre a neblina mental, notou que Jack a cobria com uma manta aquecida à luz. Trocou de posição no sofá sem sabê-lo. Agora estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada no braço. Ele se sentou no outro extremo, colocou seus pés no regaço e começou a massageá-los.

— Não tem que fazer isso — disse ela com uma voz de gelo.

— Quero fazê-lo. Acredite te ajudará — lhe pressionou as almofadinhas dos pés com os polegares enquanto lhe trabalhava a parte superior com o resto dos dedos.

— Não tinha por que me abandonar, Jack — sussurrou Topaz. — Não estava morta realmente. Tudo devia ser uma montagem para lhe proporcionar o meio de fugir. Por isso levaram seu corpo. Ninguém o roubou. Simplesmente se levantou e se foi.

— Sei.

— Por que não me levou com ela?

Jack começou a lhe esfregar os dedos um por um, lhe dando suaves puxões ao terminar. Topaz sentia que a tensão começava a esfumar-se sob suas mãos.

— Vamos, Topaz, como vai um vampiro criar um bebê?

— Não é a primeira vez que ocorre — lhe recordou ela.

— Ela não tinha como saber disso — subiu para os tornozelos, fazendo maravilhas com aquelas mãos.

Topaz sentiu que seus ombros se relaxavam e lhe afrouxava a tensão da coluna vertebral, fazendo que relaxasse ainda mais contra o braço do sofá.

— Além disso — continuou Jack, — você também foi famosa pelo simples fato de ser sua filha. Como ia simular o desaparecimento de ambas? Não podia fingir sua morte também, não te parece?

— Claro que poderia. Poderia ter me levado com ela — insistiu. — Podíamos ter fugido. Desaparecido, poderíamos nos haver escondido.

— A teriam reconhecido ali onde fosse. Todo mundo a adorava, Topaz. Suponho que lhe pareceu impossível. Sozinha, talvez pudesse burlar os radares e desvanecer-se no mundo protetor dos não mortos, mas com um bebê? Teria sido impossível.

Estava-lhe massageando as curvas agora. Topaz sentiu que os músculos do pescoço entravam-lhe em calor e se relaxavam por completo, e deixou cair a cabeça para trás, sobre as almofadas.

— Na carta diz que não tinha outro remédio.

— O que é certo é que lhe dispararam aquela noite — disse Jack. — Em qualquer parte se pode infiltrar relatórios falsos, mas na CIA não. A investigação revelou feridas de bala e sangue por toda parte. Encontraram as capsulas das balas, por Deus. Tinham que ser verdadeiros.

— Parte da coberta. Arrumou para que alguém a disparasse e preparou tudo para que houvesse alguém mais esperando para levar a cabo a transformação antes que morresse.

Jack sacudiu a cabeça enquanto descia pelas pernas exercendo fricção de volta aos tornozelos e os pés.

— Muito arriscado. Alguém o teria visto. Não podia contar com que continuasse com vida durante o trajeto ao hospital onde outro vampiro estaria esperando para levar-lhe. Não podia estar certa de sobreviver tanto tempo com três disparos no abdômen.

Topaz suspirou totalmente relaxada já sob seus cuidados, totalmente aberta a eles.

— Não tem sentido. Se o planejou ela mesma, e está claro a julgar pela carta que assim foi, suponho que também teria solucionado o detalhe de que devia agüentar o tempo necessário para que tivesse lugar a transformação. Não tem sentido.

— Talvez não cheguemos, a saber, nunca como o fez — disse ele com um suspiro. — Vendo-o de forma egoísta, me alegro de que não foi minha mãe que matou à tua. Tira-me um grande peso das costas.

— Não era uma culpa que você devesse suportar.

— É fácil dizer. Mas eu a sentia de qualquer jeito.

Topaz fechou os olhos.

— Essa tua massagem é realmente boa.

— Reflexologia. Cada ponto do pé corresponde a um ponto do corpo. Ao trabalhá-los, seu corpo responde.

— Um talento oculto que desconhecia que possuísse.

— Possuo todo tipo de talentos que desconhece minha senhora.

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou. Jack a olhava com os olhos transbordantes de ternura e algo que parecia sincera preocupação por ela.

— Necessito-te esta noite, Jack.

As mãos do Jack deixaram de lhe massagear os pés. Levantou-se então e se inclinou sobre ela. Passou os braços por detrás dos ombros e a estreitou entre eles, levando-a consigo até tê-la sobre seus joelhos. Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e o beijou. Sem vacilar. Jack a apertou ainda mais contra seu peito. Esticando os braços ao redor de sua cintura, inclinou-se e lhe devolveu o beijo, sentindo como se estivesse lhe entregando sua alma.

Desejava eliminar toda sua dor. E só conhecia uma maneira de fazê-lo, de maneira que deu tudo. Levantou-se do sofá com ela nos braços e subiu ao dormitório sem deixar de beijá-la. Beijos tenros, compridos, profundos e prolongados que dissimulavam a intensidade de seu desejo. Pousou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama, a despiu, lhe tirando os objetos um a um. O vestido. O prendedor. As calcinhas de renda. E finalmente se colocou sobre ela. Começou a riscar um atalho de beijos desde seus peitos até o umbigo, e mais abaixo. Separou-lhe as pernas e beijou os lugares mais íntimos de seu corpo, utilizando a língua para continuar a lhe proporcionar o alívio que tão desesperadamente necessitava essa noite. Mas também tentou lhe transmitir seus sentimentos. Que lhe importava. Muito.

Jack a abraçou, acariciou-a, lambeu-a e a saboreou até que Topaz gritou ao alcançar o êxtase, agitando a cabeça a um lado e outro, desesperada. Só então se colocou sobre ela e a penetrou.

Foi um prazer sentir como seu corpo envolvia o corpo de Topaz. Tão quente. Tão úmido. Tão acolhedor. Pareceu-lhe que aquela união era como devia ser toda união. Quando se conectavam daquela forma, sentia que a sua vida não faltava nada. A perfeição reinava quando se movia dentro dela e ela respondia arqueando o quadril para receber suas investidas, tanto acelerava o passo como o suavizava, penetrava com força ou se continha. Ela sempre sabia, antecipando-se a todos os seus movimentos. Era como se quando faziam amor formassem uma só mente, uma só alma.

Fazer amor. Isso era o que sentia. Deu-se conta de que jamais tinha pensado no sexo dessa maneira.

E justo nesse momento deixou de pensar, simplesmente, porque Topaz chamava seu nome entre ofegos, enquanto sacudia a cabeça a um lado e outro sobre os travesseiros, e soube que era o momento de fazê-la cair ao vazio outra vez. De modo que a sujeitou aferrando-a pelas nádegas enquanto investia mais forte, mais fundo e mais rápido que antes.

Ela se agarrou a seus ombros, lhe afundando as unhas na carne. De repente abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele, e Jack pôde ver as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos de Topaz enquanto se corria. Justo quando ele alcançava o bordo do precipício disposto a acompanhá-la, as lágrimas de Topaz rodavam já por suas bochechas.

Satisfeito, Jack relaxou convexo de lado e a seguir a estreitou entre seus braços e a embalou.

— Carinho, por favor, não chore. Tudo vai sair bem.

Ela suspirou.

— São lágrimas de alívio, Jack. Agradeço-te o que tem feito.

— Nesse caso — respondeu ele, — tenho muito mais que te oferecer. Vêem aqui — disse, puxando-a até colocá-la em cima dele.

Quando só ficava um quarto de hora para que amanhecesse, Topaz descansava sobre a cama, saciada e resplandecente de satisfação, nos braços de Jack. Sua mente e seu coração seguiam debatendo-se em um estado caótico, mas Jack tinha proporcionado uma válvula de escape a todos esses sentimentos. Havia esvaziado, absorvendo ele mesmo a dor de suas emoções, expostas ante ele. Como seu próprio corpo.

Jack as tinha arrumado para lhe aliviar o peso, e tinha que lhe haver doído porque ele sentia exatamente o mesmo que ela. Isso sabia. Sabia como funcionava aquele tipo de intercâmbio entre os de sua espécie. E apesar de tudo, Jack não tinha bloqueado sua mente para defender-se. Tinha feito amor, direto ao epicentro de sua tempestade emocional, empurrando e investindo até que o prazer físico superou em intensidade à dor emocional e, finalmente, a anulou.

E o tinha feito estreitando-a em seus braços.

Embora não voltasse a fazer nada mais por ela, pensou Topaz, aquela noite já seria suficiente, inclusivé, para compensar pelo dano que lhe tinha feito no passado. Havia suportado o temporal com ela, tinha a ajudado a superá-lo sem enlouquecer. Não tinha sido fácil. Em um vampiro, a dor emocional era tão intensa como a física. Poderia ter ficado louca. Poderia tê-la deixado em estado catatônico ou inclusive matá-la. Não saberia nunca.

"Graças a Deus", pensou.

Não... Graças ao Jack.

— Obrigado — sussurrou. — Obrigado Jack.

— Não me agradeça por ter acontecido uma noite de êxtase. Acredite-me, não foi nenhum sacrifício.

— Você tem absorvido a minha dor, Jack, nós dois sabemos.

— Minha penitência.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, pensando que tinha que ser mais que isso.

— O que vai fazer agora, Topaz?

Ela tomou ar e se aconchegou ainda mais entre seus braços, sem lhe importar nenhum pouco que estivesse apaixonando-se perdidamente por ele outra vez. Mas a quem queria enganar? Nunca tinha deixado de amá-lo.

— vou encontrá-la — sussurrou ela. — Tenho que fazê-lo.

Ele a estreitou com força entre seus musculosos braços, lhe insuflando uma confiança e uma segurança tão incríveis que acreditou que estava sonhando.

— Sabe por onde começar?

Ela assentiu contra seu peito.

— O último lugar no qual sei que esteve com toda segurança. México.

Ele assentiu.

— Faz sentido.

Então ficou tenso. A tensão era visível em sua mandíbula e em sua voz. O percebia.

— Não quero ir sozinha, Jack — sussurrou ela. Era como pôr o coração em uma guilhotina e esperar que ele deixasse cair a folha. Assim de vulnerável se sentia oferecendo-se a ele depois de como a tinha rechaçado, como a tinha traído.

— Não vai sozinha, Topaz- disse-lhe-ele. — Enquanto eu seja um não morto, não irá sozinha.

 **Capítulo 9**

—Topaz precisa de você.

Reaper reconheceu a voz do outro lado do celular. Era a voz de um homem em quem não confiava. Mas Topaz estava apaixonada por aquele cretino. Reaper reconhecia os sinais. Jack Heart era o maior engano que Topaz tinha cometido em toda sua vida. Não era bom para ela, e o que era ainda pior, ela sabia. E mesmo assim o amava. Quem compreendia às mulheres?

— Reaper? Está aí? — perguntou Jack.

— Sim, estou aqui. O que acontece? Está Topaz bem?

Reaper não tinha dúvidas de que Jack tinha algo que ver em que a CIA o houvesse localizado. Tinha-os levado virtualmente lhe pisando os calcanhares toda a semana, fosse aonde fosse.

— É fatal — disse Jack.

— Se você estava com ela todo este tempo, não me admira. Quem você acha que tem a culpa de que ela esteja mau, Jack?

Reaper percebeu um vacilo de seu interlocutor ao outro lado, mas não pôde ler nada. Jack tinha a mente bloqueada.

— Não é teu assunto, Reaper, mas sei que estraguei tudo. Muito. Mais do que tinha imaginado, mas isso faz parte do passado. Estive tentando compensá-la, mas não é isso o que lhe preocupa agora. Ou talvez faça parte, não sei.

— Sim sabe. É uma parte de tudo para ela.

Jack suspirou brandamente, mas de forma audível.

— Sim, suponho.

Reaper assentiu. Era um casulo, mas pelo menos o admitia.

— Mas apesar de tudo isso, aconteceu algo mais — continuou Jack. — Sua mãe... Sua mãe foi a atriz Mirabella Dufrane. Ouviste falar dela?

— A verdade é que não.

— Por que não me surpreende?

— Ao ponto, Jack — não gostava de enrolar-se por telefone, e menos com aquele tipo. Que ele soubesse, seu perseguidor podia ser um dos sórdidos contatos do Jack.

— A assassinaram quando Topaz era um bebê — disse Jack. — Seu cadáver desapareceu do necrotério. Até a data, ninguém o encontrou. Foi um grande mistério no mundo de Hollywood, carne de lenda. Só que agora resulta que Mirabella Dufrane não morreu. Estamos bastante seguros de que foi a vampiresa que transformou Topaz a dez anos no México. Vamos procurá-la.

Reaper piscou várias vezes.

—Está-me dizendo que a mãe da Topaz fingiu sua morte e a abandonou quando não era mais que um bebê? De propósito?

— Assim parece.

Não estranhava que Topaz estivesse mal, pensou. O mesmo se fazia um milhão de perguntas, mas tentou ordená-las de forma lógica e por ordem de importância.

— Corre algum perigo? —perguntou Reaper.

— Depende do que se esforce sua mãe por evitar que a encontremos — respondeu Jack. — Meu instinto me diz que o único perigo que corre é o de que voltem a lhe romper o coração. E não acredito que desta vez possa suportá-lo. Está obcecada com a idéia de que não... Faz-se querer. Que só a quiseram por seu dinheiro.

— Meu Deus, pergunto-me de onde terá tirado essa idéia — disse Reaper com o tom mais cruel de que foi capaz.

Jack se calou um momento antes de continuar.

— Sei que mereço isso, Reaper, mas não penso aceitar mais insultos, merecidos ou não, assim, poderia passar de mim e te concentrar em Topaz um momento?

— Penso nela.

— E eu — disse Jack. — Acredite ou não. Está muito magoada agora, e temo que ficará pior antes que a coisa melhore. Se melhorar. Antes acreditava que sua mãe era a única que a tinha amado. Depois de saber que sua mãe estava viva todo este tempo e que basicamente a abandonou já não fica nem isso.

Reaper o compreendia.

— Tem que ter circunstâncias atenuantes... De certeza que a mulher acreditou que não tinha outra opção.

— Sim, certo, você e eu sabemos, mas Topaz se sente profundamente magoada e rejeitada. Nunca a tinha visto assim, Reaper. Se as coisas não saírem como ela espera, não sei o que... Assusta-me do que poderia ser capaz.

As palavras golpearam o Reaper a um nível muito mais profundo que qualquer coisa que já tivesse sentido em muito tempo. Muitos vampiros tinham cedido ao desespero e tinham posto fim a suas vidas deixando que o sol os torrasse ao amanhecer. Tinha acontecido inúmeras vezes. Ele mesmo tinha visto. Com alguém a quem amava.

— Se for fazê-lo, precisa estar cercada de gente em quem confia, gente que se preocupe com ela — continuou Jack.

— E você não é uma dessas pessoas, não é verdade, Jack?

— O que eu sinto pela Topaz é assunto nosso. Mas nós dois sabemos que não confia em mim.

— E a culpa disso?

— Olhe, já está bem. Vais chamar os outros e vir ao México ou não?

Reaper apelou para seu instinto, mas não encontrou nada. Aquilo bem podia ser uma armadilha urdida pelo Jack para entregá-lo à CIA, ou ao Gregor, o inimigo de Reaper e anterior sócio do Jack, em troca de uma substanciosa quantidade de dinheiro.

— Tenho que falar com ela antes — disse Reaper finalmente.

— Se souber que te chamei, se zangará ainda mais.

Reaper suspirou.

— Se for algum jogo teu, Jack...

— Não é nenhum jogo. Nem tampouco uma fraude.

Reaper entrecerrou os olhos.

— A CIA esteve me pisando os calcanhares toda a semana, Jack. Sempre parecem saber onde estou.

— É curioso que nunca cheguem a tempo para te pegar.

Reaper franziu o cenho.

— O que diz?

— Só digo que sempre soube onde estava. Se quisesse lhes dar o sopro e lhes ajudar a te caçar, já o teria feito, não crê?

Nisso tinha razão. A menos que Jack tivesse estado brincando com ele de gato e rato. Mas esse não era o modus operandi do Jack. Sempre estava aberto a uma recompensa. Não perderia o tempo na hora de ir recolher e nem se arriscaria a que lhe escapasse. E os agentes que o seguiam sempre estiveram um pouco atrás.

Talvez tivesse julgado mal aquele bastardo. Custava ser objetivo quando havia sentido o sofrimento de Topaz de primeira mão. Brevemente, mas tinha sentido. Aquele tipo quase a tinha destroçado. E Reaper o odiava por isso. Porque muito a seu pesar, Topaz lhe importava. Todos lhe importavam.

E isso foi o que o levou a tomar a decisão.

— Contactarei os outros. Vemo-nos lá. Diga-me onde.

Jack parecia mais atento com ela que nunca, pensou Topaz. Sua preocupação por ela lhe parecia muito convincente, muito acreditável. Não queria cair na armadilha mortal de voltar a confiar nele. Conhecia-se muito bem.

E mesmo assim estava se aproximando. O mundo se derrubava sob seus pés e tinha a sensação de estar a ponto de cair.

Estava perdida, verdade? Seu corpo continuava desejando suas carícias, continuava respondendo a ele como não o tinha feito com nenhum outro homem. Seu coração seguia chamando-o aos gritos, seguia ansiando seu amor seguia chorando sabendo que era incapaz de dar-lhe. E agora sua mente seguia os passos do resto de seu ser. Estava começando a confiar nele.

Tinha que ser completamente idiota.

Levavam horas de viagem, alternaram-se na direção. Passaram o dia anterior em um celeiro abandonado, e Topaz se assegurou de que parassem o bastante perto do amanhecer para não dar ocasião a que mantivessem relações. O motivo, um possante instinto de autoconservação; o resultado, um doloroso sacrifício. Desejava-o mais que ver outro anoitecer.

Eram três da madrugada. Conduziam pela linha da costa, bordeando as ondas de safira do golfo, e se distraiu olhando as águas pela janela. Eram escuras e profundas, tão insondáveis como seus pensamentos e tão revoltas como estes.

— É aqui, não? — perguntou Jack, irrompendo em seus pensamentos. Claro que ele nunca estava muito longe deles.

Retirou a vista das águas do mar e olhou para frente. Ali estava a entrada do elegante complexo turístico, Corona, no qual tinham reservado um bangalô na praia, um para os dois porque era uma estúpida.

— Sim. Adiante. Entrarei para nos registrar e recolher as chaves.

— Eu vou Tam...

—Não, de verdade. Espera aqui.

Jack franziu o cenho, perplexo. Mas levava tanto tempo perto dele que necessitava uma pausa. Viajar junto a ele no carro, recordando o que sentia quando o acariciava e ele a acariciava, desejando cortar as distâncias ainda mais, lhe envolver a mão com a sua, lhe acariciar o pescoço e repousar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Formou-se um nó na sua garganta por causa da emoção e se apressou a sair do carro.

O complexo ocupava uma extensão imensa. A mansão de tijolo crú que formava o edifício principal não tinha mudado virtualmente nada desde sua última visita. Ali seguiam, pendurando das paredes, as gravuras com motivos do oceano e o teto abobadado com uma aranha de luz em forma de cacto no centro. A recepcionista da noite lhe deu uma cálida boas-vindas e seu sorriso se alargou quando Topaz lhe deu seu nome, Tanya Dufrane. Topaz já não via motivo para continuar escondendo sua identidade. A imprensa se ocupou de lançar aos quatro ventos que estava viva e abanando o rabo, e que tinha retornado decidida a resolver o assassinato de sua mãe. Ia custar-lhe Deus e ajuda desaparecer outra vez quando tudo aquilo terminasse.

— Senhorita Dufrane! — exclamou a recepcionista dando tapinhas. — É uma honra tê-la conosco. Passaram-se anos, não é verdade?

Não havia possibilidade de que a garota a recordasse da outra vez, mas Topaz supôs que alguém teria reconhecido seu nome quando chamou para fazer a reserva, e a garota se limitou a fazer os deveres.

— Sou uma admiradora do trabalho de sua mãe — continuou a garota. — Uma tragédia para todos havê-la perdido tão cedo. Embora suponha que para você mais ainda, não?

— Obrigada. Está preparado meu bungalô?

— Sim, está tudo preparado. É o número três. Siga o atalho que se curva para a direita. Verá uma fileira de bungalôs ao longo da praia. Só uns poucos estão ocupados porque estamos em temporada baixa. De fato só estão ocupados o seu e outro mais. Poderá desfrutar de total intimidade.

— Obrigada. Vou precisar de duas chaves.

— É claro —a garota as entregou. Não se tratava desses cartões modernos que se usavam nos hotéis agora, mas sim chaves de verdade com a etiqueta do número correspondente. — No bungalô lhe deixamos o número de telefone para quando queira pedir que lhe arrumem o bungalô, uma agenda de atividades, uma lista de restaurantes e outra de todos os nossos vendedores ambulantes. Dispomos de aluguel de navios, esqui aquático, surfe, snorkel...

— Sim, obrigada. Agora mesmo estou muito cansada para pensar em tudo isso.

A garota sorriu e assentiu.

— É claro. Boa noite, senhorita.

— Boa noite.

Topaz retornou ao carro com as chaves e entrou. Jack não arrancou de imediato, mas sim ficou olhando-a.

— Está bem, Topaz?

Ela o olhou e assentiu. Até sabendo que era mentira. Nunca tinha estado menos "bem". Não tinha estado bem desde que ele a abandonou. E às vezes se perguntava se voltaria a estar.

Mas o que disse em voz alta foi:

— Por ali. É o número três.

Jack a olhou um momento mais e ao final assentiu e pôs o carro em movimento. Em quanto paravam diante do bungalô, Topaz sentiu a presença de outros. Outros vampiros abundavam por ali perto. Vários. Esticou-se e abriu sua mente. Havia estado tão concentrada em bloquear seus sentimentos para Jack que lhe havia passado por cima jogar um olhar de reconhecimento da zona.

— Não passa nada — disse Jack, lhe dando uns golpezinhos na mão como se fosse uma menina assustada. — É a equipe.

Topaz abriu a porta, carrancuda, e estava saindo do carro quando o resto da equipe saiu da cabana situada atrás da sua. Ali estavam Reaper, Roxy, Vixen e Seth. Por um momento não se moveu de quão surpresa estava. Mas quando todos a rodearam e Roxy a estreitou em um quente abraço, rompeu a chorar apesar de seus intentos por conter-se.

Jack se sentiu como se não fosse bem vindo, como um estranho, um intruso. Os outros abraçavam Topaz como se fossem sua família e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu-se injustificadamente aliviado ao ouvir que alguém dizia que Ilyana e Briar estavam dentro. Elas também eram estranhas naquele grupo. E, de fato, pensou que se alegraria muito de ver Briar. Assim que se dirigiu à cabana número dois a procurá-la, e deixou que o grupo ficasse em dia de suas coisas com sua bobeira habitual.

As cabanas eram umas construções de tijolo cru de doze por doze metros com duas plantas. Todas eram basicamente iguais: amplo alpendre, grandes janelas a cada lado de uma porta vermelha, vasos de barro transbordantes de plantas exóticas e móveis de vime em cada alpendre.

Jack abriu a porta vermelha e entrou na sala de estar. Deu uma olhada a seu redor, mas não havia ninguém à vista, embora pudesse perceber sua presença. Ilyana, a última em chegar ao grupo, era mortal. Era um dos Escolhidos. Percebia uma energia impaciente, frustrada e um pouco assustada nela. Punha-a nervosa estar rodeada de vampiros. E não era de se estranhar, depois de ter servido como aperitivo de Gregor antes de ir-se dormir desde ele sabia, até sabe lá quando. Nesse momento sabia que estava em um dos cômodos à direita do salão, acreditava que a cozinha.

A energia de Briar, por outro lado, deu-lhe uma estranha sensação, como se não fosse ela. O que percebia nela era uma energia cinza e forçada, notou que se mostrava reservada, calada, circunspecta e retraída. Briar não era nada disso. Ao menos a Briar que ele recordava.

Seguiu a direção que lhe ditavam seus sentidos até a planta superior e percorreu um corredor com quatro portas. Parou na terceira. A porta não estava fechada, e não se incomodou em chamar. Tinha deixado notar sua aproximação, e ela sabia que ia vê-la.

Abriu a porta e percorreu o pequeno dormitório com os olhos. Briar estava sentada na cama, com os joelhos dobrados contra o peito, olhando-o.

— O que quer?

Jack arqueou as sobrancelhas e entrou, mas deixou a porta aberta.

— Eu também me alegro em ver você, Briar. Estive bem, obrigado. E você?

Ela não reagiu, além da leve expansão de suas fossas nasais quando expulsou o ar.

— Vejo que você não esteve bem — continuou.

— por que não teria que estar?

Ele se encolheu de ombros e atravessou a habitação.

— Não sei. Estamos vivos. Somos eternamente fortes, jovens e poderosos.

Ela voltou ligeiramente a cabeça para a janela e ele seguiu a trajetória de seu olhar para o grupo reunido na grama.

— O que tem de bom? Não vale a pena viver neste mundo. Não tem nada de bom.

— Nossa, que optimista.

Ela o olhou com irritação.

— O que tem de bom se não é permitido se alimentar dos fracos? O que tem de boa a vida eterna quando está cheia de gente que estaria encantada de acabar contigo?

Jack suspirou.

— Confiou na pessoa errada, Briar — então lhe ocorreu que poderia dizer o mesmo de Topaz. — Te atacou. Era Gregor, por todos os Santos. O que esperava? É um malvado e cruel.

— Igual a mim. Igual a você.

— Eu não sou malvado e cruel. Egoísta, talvez, mas não cruel. E não acredito que você seja.

— Não? E o que sou então?

Ele se encolheu de ombros, abriu seus sentidos aos seus e baixou a cabeça.

— Está sofrendo. Uma dor intensa, atroz. Tem que deixá-lo ir, Briar, ou não resistirá. Ninguém pode sobreviver sob essa classe de agonia.

— E como sugere que o deixe ir?

—Não sei. Deixa de te concentrar só nele. Procura outra coisa, algo que te agrade, algo que te faça feliz. Se concentre nisso, e a dor irá cedendo pouco a pouco. Não pode viver se não o alimenta. Morrerá quando deixar de lhe prestar atenção.

— Assim passou de vigarista a filósofo, não é?

— Na verdade não. É o melhor conselho que me ocorreu com tão pouco tempo para pensar.

— Ok, bom, pois é uma merda de conselho.

— por que?

— Porque se houvesse algo neste mundo capaz de me proporcionar alegria ou prazer, já teria visto algum sinal pelo menos.

Ele dirigiu um significativo olhar para a janela.

— Acredito que talvez o tenha feito, mas está tão ocupada afundando-se na sua miséria que não te permitiste vê-lo de verdade.

— Deveria me levantar e te expulsar.

— Mas nem sequer pode reunir o entusiasmo necessário, não é assim? Pois isso deveria significar algo.

— Que demônios vai significar? Que nova pérola de sabedoria se supõe que tenho que receber de minha falta de entusiasmo?

Ele a olhou nos olhos e viu sua dor, percebeu-o.

— Só que o que esteve fazendo até agora não está funcionando. Assim, talvez fosse bom provar alguma outra coisa. O que tem a perder?

— Amor próprio. Dignidade. Orgulho. A cabeça... Continuo?

Jack sacudiu a cabeça.

— Por que segue com o Reaper? Esperava que tivesse escapado faz tempo. Sobre tudo se for tão desgraçada.

Briar baixou a cabeça e olhou as mãos entrelaçadas ao redor dos joelhos.

— Cedo ou tarde recuperará a pista de Gregor — disse. — Reaper é bom. Não duvido de que dará com ele. E penso estar lá quando ocorrer.

Jack percebeu os sentimentos que ainda albergava por aquele sádico e pôs os olhos em branco.

— Sou a última pessoa que deveria te dizer isto, mas como poderia ser tão estúpida para querer voltar com esse idiota depois do que te fez.

— Tem razão. É a última pessoa que deveria me dizer isso. Sua preciosa Topaz tem feito o mesmo, não?

— Não é o mesmo nem muito menos. E meu único delito foi levar seu dinheiro. Gregor te torturou, Briar.

— Se acredita que o que você fez a Topaz não foi uma tortura, deveria pensar melhor — respondeu ela. — As mulheres como ela se apaixonam perdidamente. Graças a Deus que eu nunca o fiz e nunca o farei.

— Nem sequer por Gregor?

Dirigiu-lhe um olhar cheio de hostilidade.

—Não é o que você acredita. Nunca... Houve nada disso entre Gregor e eu.

— Não seria porque ele não quisesse.

Ela guardou silêncio.

— E mesmo assim quer voltar com ele — disse ele sacudindo a cabeça muito devagar enquanto a baixava.

— Quero voltar para ele. Tem razão, torturou-me. Lhe devo.

Jack levantou bruscamente a cabeça, olhou-a aos olhos e viu aparecer um apagado brilho de raiva, de ódio, fervendo no mais profundo de suas escuras vísceras. Sentiu que lhe curvavam os lábios para cima.

— Essa é a Briar que conheci e... Conheço.

Sustentou-lhe o olhar um momento e finalmente suspirou e baixou os olhos.

— E o que está acontecendo com os outros? Com o Reaper e seus cachorrinhos? — perguntou Jack.

— O que acontece com eles? —repetiu ela.

— O que sente por eles?

— Eu não gosto. Eu não gosto dele. E não quero fazer amizade com nenhum deles. Nem tampouco contigo. Nunca tinha acreditado em ninguém em minha vida, até que conheci Gregor. Ele me ensinou que foi um tremendo engano. Um engano que não penso voltar a cometer.

Jack assentiu lentamente.

— Nem todo mundo é como ele, sabe?

— Claro que é. E os que fingem o contrário são uns hipócritas.

Suspirando, Jack se levantou da cama.

— Por que vieste?

Jack se encolheu de ombros.

— Nos parecemos. Só queria ver como estava, isso é tudo.

Briar franziu o cenho como se estivesse perplexa.

— O que te ocorreu, Jack? Está ficando mole?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto a pergunta ressonava em sua mente e se encontrou dando voltas à resposta.

—Isso jamais.

—Então está com alguma fraude?

—Estava-o, mas... — deteve-se. — Não importa. Agora mesmo não estou com nenhum negócio.

— Então o que faz aqui? Com eles?

Jack se aproximou da janela e olhou para o grupo, absorto em uma conversa abaixo.

— Acredito que trato de compensar pelo dano que fiz no passado. Não estou certo se consigo, mas estou tentando.

— Está ficando mole. Na cabeça e em todo o resto.

— Talvez.

Quando o grupo se separava já, Topaz viu Jack sair da cabana número dois e dirigir-se a três com a chave que lhe tinha dado. Seguiu-o com os olhos pesarosa.

— Podemos trocar a distribuição das cabanas, se quiser — disse Seth. — Se incomoda tê-lo na tua.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Não se passa nada.

Seth tratou de verificar sua mente, mas ela o bloqueou. Qualquer um perceberia que não queria que se intrometessem em seus assuntos, mas Seth nunca havia sido o mais preparado do grupo, pensou Topaz com um suspiro de exasperação quando Seth perguntou-lhe.

— Não estará se apaixonando por esse casulo outra vez, não é mesmo?

— Claro que não.

— Que bom, porque não confio em um fio de cabelo dele, Tope. Nunca confiei, e nisso sigo meu instinto.

Vixen lhe pôs a mão no ombro.

— Não é tão mau — disse.

— Talvez. Mas tampouco é bom — disse Seth. — Melhor ficar de olho no que diz respeito a ele.

— Ouça, não têm que me convencer — lhe disse Topaz. — Eu sei melhor que ninguém.

Seth assentiu. Então se inclinou um pouco e a abraçou. Topaz ficou tão surpresa que ao princípio se esticou, mas depois suspirou e lhe devolveu o abraço.

— Se te fizer algo, diga-me isso está bem? Irei e lhe darei uma surra.

— Meu herói — disse ela com sarcasmo.

Ele sorriu amplamente, e depois Vixen e ele se afastaram para a praia de braço dado. Roxy se aproximou e lhe deu outro abraço.

— Se quiser conselho sobre homens e relações, tesouro, vem me ver. Não perca tempo escutando o pequeno do grupo. Seth está com Vixen pelos cabelos, por pura sorte e graças a minha ajuda.

Topaz assentiu, e Roxy se virou e se dirigiu para a cabana. Topaz ficou sozinha com o Reaper.

Este a olhou um momento com expressão pensativa.

Quase tinha medo de perguntar, mas Topaz se obrigou a fazê-lo:

— Apareceu a CIA em Philly?

— Ainda não.

Sentiu como se lhe fraquejassem os joelhos de alívio. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a sensação a invadisse como um bálsamo.

— Isso não significa que não o façam, nem que não lhes tenha proporcionado informação antes.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Por que está tão certo de que foi ele?

— Não estou — admitiu Reaper. — Deixemos algo claro: não tenho provas, é só que acredito... Acredito que deveria ter muito cuidado com ele.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Obrigado, eu terei.

Ele assentiu. Nada de abraços, dele não. Incomodavam-lhe as demonstrações de afecto espontâneas. Topaz tinha aprendido quando se conheceram.

— Me avise se precisar de algo está bem?

— Avisarei — disse ela, olhando para o céu. — Obrigado por vir. Significa muito para mim, Reaper.

— Foi idéia de Jack — disse. — Me ligou, disse-me que precisava estar com gente em quem pudesse confiar para poder fazer isto — soltou um pesado suspiro e sacudiu a cabeça. — Espero com toda minha alma estar equivocado, Topaz.

Virou-se e retornou a sua cabana enquanto ela sussurrava:

— Eu também.

 **Capítulo 10**

O telefone de Jack soou uma hora antes que amanhecesse.

— Onde está?

A voz era de Frank Magnarelli, a última pessoa com a que gostaria de falar essa noite. Esquadrinhou a zona. Topaz estava fora com os outros.

— Estou fora do Estado. Terminou o jogo.

— O jogo só terminará quando nós dissermos Jack. E como ainda não temos a Rivera em nosso poder, dizemos que não se terminou.

— Já não têm nada de interesse.

— Não?

— Não, e para começar não me proporcionaram a informação que tinham.

— Te Dei...

— Falemos melhor do que não me deram. Não me disseram de minha mãe. E tampouco que sabiam da mãe de Topaz.

Seguiu-se um longo silencio.

— Então já sabe.

— Sei. E ela também.

— Ligarei amanhã de noite.

— Não se incomode. Este número estará fora de serviço para então.

— Eu em seu lugar não o faria, Jack. Sabemos onde está.

Ele pestanejou perplexo.

— Sinto muito, amigo. Já não custa tanto rastrear um sinal como antes. Amanhã de noite, Jack. Garanto que para então teremos algo que sim quererá, e muito.

Magnarelli desligou e Jack ficou ali sentado, temendo, pela primeira vez, o que seriam capazes de fazer aqueles tipos da CIA. Tinha-os usado, havia jogado com eles, tinha lhes proporcionado migalhas de informação que realmente não lhes servia muito, em troca de informação sobre a mãe de Topaz. Mas eles sabiam, sabiam o tempo todo, que Mirabella Dufrane não estava morta. Magnarelli não o tinha confirmado por telefone com essas palavras, mas Jack o percebia. O que significava que eles o tinham usado tinham jogado com ele, o tinham proporcionado migalhas de informação que não lhe serviam muito.

Queriam ao Reaper. E fariam qualquer coisa para consegui-lo. Reaper tinha razão.

E agora ele estava entre a espada e a parede. Não podia advertir aos outros sem admitir o jogo que trouxe entre as mãos. Fazê-lo acabaria com qualquer possibilidade que tivesse de recuperar a confiança de Topaz. Não, tinha que terminar com aquele jogo ele sozinho.

Ninguém sairia ferido. Se asseguraria de que assim fosse. O que tinha que fazer era fraudar aos maiores vigaristas do mundo: o governo federal.

Topaz estava morta de cansaço quando terminaram de descarregar a bagagem e de escolher os quartos, separados por exigência dela. Menos mal que já chegava o novo dia. Já não sabia o que sentia por Jack. As suspeitas de Reaper tinham lógica, e apesar disso, ela não podia acreditar que foi Jack quem tinha estado subministrando informação para a CIA. Não podia. O que era uma estupidez, porque ela melhor que ninguém sabia o quão arteiro ele podia ser.

Aí estava o sinal de que seu coração estava em terreno pantanoso. Outra vez.

Pode ser que sempre estivesse no que concernia a Jack. Desejava sua presença, sentia sua falta mesmo que só estivesse no quarto contiguo, e, entretanto, sabia que a machucaria outra vez assim que lhe desse oportunidade. Mas então se deu conta de que estava dando mais que isso. Tudo o que chegou a sentir por ele quando estiveram juntos estava outra vez ali, um sentimento mais forte que nunca.

Sentia-se condenada a sofrer.

Quando despertou ao cair o sol, Jack já estava levantado, usando o único banheiro do bangalô, para sua contrariedade. Mas sentir contrariedade era um alívio. Isso era preferível a desejá-lo e desejá-lo, esperando que voltasse a lhe romper o coração a qualquer momento.

Bateu na porta com o punho para ouvir a água da ducha.

— Ei! Não sabia que você tinha pedido a ducha para você só. Sabe que preciso do meu tempo no banheiro ao levantar-me.

Jack não respondeu, embora ela soubesse perfeitamente que a estava ouvindo. A porta não estava fechada com fecho, assim Topaz entrou. Jack estava oculto pela cortina da banheira.

—Jack, vamos lá. Sei que me ouviu. Quanto tempo resta?

Jack abriu a cortina e seu esplêndido corpo nú ficou à vista, húmido e resplandecente de água da ducha, fazendo que lhe fervesse o sangue. Não poderia tirar a vista dele, por muito que o tentasse. Deus, nunca tinha visto um homem tão formoso nem um corpo tão perfeito. E nunca tinha desejado a ninguém como desejava a ele.

— Quer me acompanhar?

Topaz conseguiu tirar a vista não sem esforço, embora apenas tivesse tido o suficiente. Sacudiu a cabeça.

Jack se encolheu de ombros e correu a cortina de novo.

— Você está perdendo. Tenho que sair um momento e por isso me adiantei.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou ela com suspeitas renovadas.

— Fazer um pequeno reconhecimento.

— Certo. E vai levar a alguém da equipe?

— Isso não foi planejado.

— Por que não?

A água deixou de correr bruscamente, correu de novo a cortina. Topaz não podia tirar a vista dele, assim que lhe passou uma toalha e não se incomodou em tentá-lo.

— Porque não são minha equipe — respondeu ele. — Mas estou mais que encantado de que você me acompanhe. Quer vir?

Ela pensou. Se a estava convidando a acompanhá-lo era porque não tinha nada que esconder. A menos, claro, que já contasse que ela dissesse que não. Jack era muito preparado para passar por cima a opção.

Pelo amor de Deus, que tipo de relação podia esperar com um homem em quem confiava tão pouco?

Mas esse não era o problema, e sabia. Se realmente a amasse, ela confiaria nele. Mas não a amava. Nunca o tinha feito. Nem sequer o havia dito. Era uma mentira que nem sequer Jack era capaz de dizer.

— Acredito que vou passar esta vez — disse ao final. E tinha outras razões, embora se sentisse terrivelmente culpada.

—Como queira. Te contarei o que investigar. Não acredito que tarde mais de uma hora — Jack terminou de secar-se e enrolou a toalha ao redor dos esbeltos quadris. — Todo teu — disse antes de sair do banheiro.

— Obrigada.

— Está certa de que não quer que fique? Não precisa que te esfreguem as costas ou... Qualquer outra coisa?

— Acredito que poderei me arrumar com isso sem você, obrigada.

Jack lhe piscou um olho e saiu.

Topaz se despiu e entrou na ducha assim que Jack fechou a porta, acelerando o passo dos rituais com que começava o dia, porque havia algo que tinha que fazer antes que ele voltasse.

Assim que estava vestida, inspecionou o bangalô para assegurar-se de que não estava. Jack tinha ido e outros tampouco estavam perto. De forma que se dirigiu ao quarto de Jack e começou a registrar entre seus pertences.

E o que encontrou lhe fez tanto mal como se lhe tivessem fincado uma adaga no coração.

O dinheiro, seu dinheiro, estava no fundo de sua bolsa de viagem, envolto em um plástico. Estava separado em pacotes de bilhetes novos de banco, rodeados por uma fita. Não lhe cabia dúvida de que era seu dinheiro. Contou-o e tudo. Havia exatamente um quarto de milhão de dólares. A quantidade que lhe tinha tirado descontando a que já havia devolvido. Aquela era a outra metade, a que tinha jurado que não tinha e que lhe devolveria quando a tivesse.

Tinha mentido. Outra vez. Nem sequer se surpreendeu.

Mas lhe rompeu o coração uma vez mais. Não esperava outra coisa de Jack. Havia sido uma idiota de tê-lo feito. Pelo amor de Deus, por que tinha se permitido albergar esperanças?

—Desde quando vêm me ver de três em três? — perguntou Jack. Ao Magnarelli já conhecia, mas aos outros dois não. — Dá igual. Não tenho nada para vocês.

Os três homens, vestidos com trajes cinza virtualmente iguais e óculos de sol também virtualmente iguais, rodeavam-no em uma pose supostamente ameaçadora. E teria sido se fosse um humano. Mas não o era. Ele era mais forte, mais rápido e mais inteligente. E perceberia um ataque antes que tivessem tempo de levá-lo a cabo.

Embora não pudesse ler suas mente; ao parecer, a agência tinha ensinado seus agentes a bloqueá-los, perceberia o perigo. Ou estava certo disso.

— Claro que sim tem algo — disse Magnarelli. — Vai nos dizer onde está Rivera.

— Poderia se soubesse. Sempre quando vocês me dessem algo em troca. Mas dado que não é assim, não tenho nem idéia de onde se esconde seu homem agora, temo que tenhamos chegado a um ponto morto.

— Vai nos ajudar, Jack.

Jack se encontrou com os olhos de aço de Magnarelli, visíveis para ele depois dos óculos escuros.

— Olhe, estou a uma semana te dando detalhes sobre seu paradeiro. Eu não tenho culpa de que tenha tornado a escapar.

— Nós acreditamos que talvez tenha. Acreditamos que esteve nos proporcionando a informação muito tarde para que pudesse nos servir de algo. E acreditamos que foi deliberado.

— Olhem, não posso seguir cooperando. Já suspeitam de mim. Tentou me enganar para que lhes enviasse a Philly. Era uma armadilha, mas queria confirmar suas suspeitas. Felizmente me precavi de sua mutreta. Deus santo, se toda a CIA for incapaz de seguir a pista de um só vampiro, como demônios esperam que eu o faça sozinho?

— Sabe onde está — disse Magnarelli, enquanto seus colegas guardavam silêncio em posição alerta, as pernas separadas, as mãos entrelaçadas a frente da virilha. — E vai nos dizer. Só então lhe diremos onde encontrar a Mirabella Dufrane para sua amiguinha.

Jack inclinou a cabeça.

— Embora soubesse onde está não seria suficiente com essa informação. Estiveram me ocultando dados. Se quiserem que lhes dê a informação que querem, vão ter que me tentar com algo mais.

— Por exemplo?

Jack fingiu pensar um momento.

— Necessito o paradeiro da Mirabella, sim, mas também preciso saber a receita que usam para criar o esquadrão de valentões de Gregor. Os adeptos acredito que era assim que os chamava.

Um adjetivo muito suave para referir-se a seu exército de assassinos.

—Nem em um milhão...

—E — continuou Jack, sem esperar que o agente terminasse com a frase, — a segunda das palavras que servem para controlar os atos do Reaper. Conheço a primeira, a que o impulsiona a uma sofreguidão de loucura assassina. Por minha própria segurança, eu gostaria de saber qual é a que o devolve à normalidade.

—Se for nos entregar ele não precisará dela.

—Quer dizer que vou dizer onde está. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de embrulha-lo para presente e trazê-lo para você. E para que fique claro, eu disse que poderia fazê-lo se soubesse onde está. Que não sei.

Magnarelli sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, então tirou os óculos e olhou a Jack nos olhos.

— Pelo tipo de compensação que pede, terá que nos entregar em mão. Droga-o, amarra-o e envia-o. A este mesmo lugar. Amanhã de noite.

— De acordo — disse Jack pondo os olhos em branco de forma exagerada. — O que pede é impossível.

— Sim, mas estamos oferecendo um bônus. Algo que tem para você mais valor que tudo que nos pediu. Algo que nem sequer te ocorreu pedir.

Jack franziu o cenho e seus sentidos ficaram em alerta.

— O que poderia ser tão valioso, Magnarelli?

— Quando lhe dissermos onde encontrar Mirabella Dufrane, não estará morta.

Jack ficou imóvel enquanto tratava de acessar a mente do agente. Mas se deparou com um muro impenetrável.

— Em outras palavras, está me ameaçando de mata-la a não ser que aceite fazer o que me pedem.

— Não estamos pedindo, Jack. Estamos dizendo. Nos traga Rivera ou a mulher morre.

Jack examinou atentamente os outros dois homens. Não eram tão peritos em defender seus pensamentos como Magnarelli, mas não lhe servia de nada, porque não sabiam nada.

Jack refletiu sobre sua resposta um longo momento.

— Acho que está blefando.

— Acredita?

— Sim, porque se tivessem Mirabella Dufrane, teria trazido para mostrar-me provas. Seria a forma mais persuasiva para me obrigar a fazer o que querem.

— É muito bom, Jack. Tem razão, neste momento não temos à mulher fisicamente. Mas não importa, porque sabemos onde está. Encontra-se sob vigilância e estamos a ponto de pôr em marcha uma nova operação. Podemos tê-la a qualquer momento.

— Não acredito — disse Jack, aproveitando sua ligeira vantagem. — Acredito que se soubessem onde está e pudessem fazer com ela como diz, já o teriam feito.

— É nisso que acredita?

Jack assentiu.

—Isso é o que acredito.

—Quer apostar sua vida, Jack?

Jack desejou poder ler-lhe a mente. Mas não podia. Mesmo assim, sabia que não podia dar mostras de fraqueza. Aquele bastardo pularia na sua jugular se o fizesse.

— Amanhã de noite, Jack — disse Magnarelli. —. Aqui a meia-noite. Traz Rivera ou a mãe de sua amiguinha morrerá.

Saiu dali à velocidade do raio, uma mera sombra para o olho humano. Não podia arriscar-se que o seguissem. E para assegurar-se de que não voltassem a localizá-lo lançou o celular nas profundas águas do golfo.

E agora o que ia fazer?

Não podia arriscar a vida de Mirabella. Era a mãe de Topaz, pelo amor de Deus. Mas se lhe contasse a verdade, teria que admitir o que tinha estado fazendo, e duvidava muito que queria acreditar que em nenhum momento tinha posto o Reaper em perigo, e, muito menos, que o tinha feito para lhes surrupiar informação que a ajudasse na busca de sua mãe, não por dinheiro.

Chegou à conclusão de que só tinha uma opção. Tinha que encontrar Mirabella antes dos agentes.

E tinha que falar com Reaper seja como for.

Tinha intenção de fazê-lo ao chegar. Mas ao ir aproximando-se sentiu primeiro uma pequena ondulação emocional que se transformou em uma potente onda quando chegou às imediações do bangalô. Topaz. Algo mau.

Jack entrou como um vendaval na cabana subiu as escadas e seguiu a direção que lhe ordenavam seus sentidos. A presença procedia de seu quarto, não do dela. Abriu a porta de repente e parou em seco.

Topaz estava sentada na cama com os olhos vermelhos e húmidos. Tremia-lhe todo o corpo. Tinha a bolsa de viagem aberta diante de si e os maços de dinheiro estavam dispersos a seu redor. Estava olhando-a buscando as palavras quando Topaz levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos.

— Não posso acreditar que estivesse começando a confiar em você.

— Topaz...

— Não o entendo, Jack. Não o entendo. Por que o levou contigo todo esse tempo? Por que não o gastou nem o colocou em um banco ou em um caixa forte o...?

— Porque ia devolvê-lo.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou cair a cabeça para o peito. Estava sofrendo muito e ele podia sentir a dor com toda sua força, lhe encolhendo o estômago.

—Por favor, não minta mais — sussurrou.

— Levei-o comigo todo este tempo, Topaz — entrou na habitação, mas não se aproximou muito nem a tocou. — Minha intenção original era te devolver a metade, te convencer de que Gregor continuava com a outra metade e ficar para mim. Admito. Sei que era um plano absurdo, e que sou um idiota por tê-lo urdido. Mas o certo, Topaz, é que não pude fazê-lo.

— Por que não? — perguntou ela sem olhá-lo.

Jack não podia acreditar que queria sequer escutá-lo. Mas parecia que queria

Não estava gritando, nem discutindo nem lançando acusações. Limitava-se a escutar.

— Para ser justo, estou ficando louco tentando encontrar uma explicação. O que sabia era que queria que voltasse a confiar em mim. Queria te compensar pela dor que tinha causado. E se contava que tinha tido o dinheiro todo o tempo, estava certo de que jamais confiaria em mim, jamais me daria a oportunidade de fazer as coisas bem. Estou a meses procurando a forma de devolver-lhe sem ter que admitir que o tinha tido em meu poder todo o tempo. Talvez seja uma covardia, mas é a verdade, Topaz. Por isso não gastei nem um centavo nem o coloquei em um banco. Acredito que no mais fundo de mim soube todo o tempo que não poderia te extorquir. Sabia no mesmo dia que te abandonei, que tinha que lhe devolver.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela simplesmente.

Jack se sentou na beira da cama e levou o braço para lhe tocar o rosto, para segurar-lhe o queixo e levantar-lhe para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

— Porque te quero.

Ela pestanejou. As lágrimas alagaram seus olhos, e teve que fechá-los frente a dor. A esperança.

— Não diga isso a menos que...

— Sabe que não o diria se não pensasse a sério. Não disse a ninguém nunca. É a única coisa sobre a qual jamais me atrevi a mentir, Topaz. Mas resulta que não teria sido uma mentira. Quis-te todo o tempo. Não se trata de nenhuma fraude, nem de um jogo, e tampouco é uma penitência por toda a dor que te causei. Quero-te. Não me dei conta até que entrei, e a vi com o dinheiro e pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre.

Topaz abriu os olhos. Seguia chorando.

— Acredita?

— Quero fazê-lo — sussurrou ela. — Deus, quero fazê-lo.

— Então por que não o faz?

— Porque se acredito e depois volta a desaparecer... Acredito que não sobreviveria. Está me pedindo que entre em uma armadilha para ursos, agarre a ceva e confie que não vai me arrancar a mão. Não, é pior. É muito pior. Sabe desde quando venho sonhando te ouvir dizer essas palavras? Entende que nunca desejei algo tanto em toda minha vida?

Jack lhe sustentou o olhar. Eram perguntas retóricas.

— De todos os modos, já é muito tarde — continuou Topaz.

— Muito tarde?

— Para mim, quero dizer — Topaz se levantou da cama e se aproximou dele. — Se está mentindo outra vez, Jack Heart, estou perdida.

Dito isto, e para total assombro de Jack, rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e o beijou. Foi um beijo faminto, desesperado, apaixonado, e pôde sentir o sabor das lágrimas em seus lábios.

Topaz afastou com o braço a bolsa e o dinheiro, e empurrou Jack de costas sobre a cama para colocar-se sobre ele, lutando por desfazer-se da roupa de ambos.

Jack estava aflito ante a intensidade do desejo de Topaz e do seu próprio. Era como uma tempestade de sentimentos juntos: emoção e liberação, ânsia desmedida e renúncia, dor e alívio. Seus lábios não romperam o contato em nenhum momento enquanto voavam pelos ares partes de roupa rasgada, até que se encontraram pele contra pele, os corpos em tensão pela necessidade de estar mais perto, beijando-se como se estivessem esfomeados pelo sabor do outro, como se não fossem parar nunca.

Topaz ficou escarranchada, introduzindo o membro de Jack em um só movimento, jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

— Diga outra vez, Jack.

— Quero-te — disse ele, investindo-a. Sentiu um prazer quase insuportável. — Lhe quero, maldita seja. Quero-te.

Topaz jazia deitada na cama entre os braços de Jack, saciada, satisfeita e com a sensação de que a tinham tirado do fundo do inferno para levá-la às alturas celestiais, e tudo por causa de duas palavras.

Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um medo vertiginoso de apaixonar-se mais ainda que a outra vez, porque, esta vez, seria letal. Amava-o. Amava-o com toda sua alma, mas não confiava nele. Queria acreditar que ele também a amava, mas não conseguia passar a acreditar que talvez acreditasse amá-la, de momento, mas que não duraria. E não tinha vontade de voltar a sofrer só pelo prazer de tê-lo de volta, embora só por um tempo. Mas é que não tinha mais remédio. Levava quase um ano tentando superar sua ruptura e não se aproximou nem um pouquinho.

Assim deixaria que acabasse com ela esta vez. Porque seria melhor morrer quando a abandonasse.

— Por muito que goste de ficar aqui toda a noite te abraçando, temos coisas a fazer — disse ele. — Temos que ir procurar a sua mãe.

Ela assentiu, esfregando a bochecha contra seu torso com o movimento.

— Sei.

— Pensou o que vai dizer-lhe quando a encontrarmos?

—Incessantemente. Mas ainda não sei. Suponho que a olharei nos olhos e falarei instintivamente — mordeu o lábio inferior. — Se é que quer me ver.

— Quererá.

Topaz levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos.

— Como pode estar tão certo?

— Simplesmente estou. Confia em mim.

Ouvir aquilo foi como se lhe cravassem uma faca no coração e o retorcessem. Tirou a vista apressadamente, logo se levantou e começou a vestir-se. Jack também se levantou e se vestiu. Depois recolheu os maços de dinheiro do chão e os colocou na bolsa de plástico onde estavam antes de acabar rodando pelo chão como se fossem os tijolos de um edifício ruído. Deixou a bolsa na cama.

— Deveria guardar isto em um lugar seguro até que volte para casa.

Ela ficou olhando o dinheiro.

— Não o quero — desviou a vista para ele. — Tampouco queria a outra metade. Nunca a quis. Só queria seu amor, Jack. O dinheiro não me importa. O que me importa de verdade é você.

Ele sorriu um pouco, aproximou-se dela e inundou uma mão em seu cabelo.

— Bom, agora tem as duas coisas — lhe deu um tapinha no traseiro. — Venha, vá guardar isso para que possamos nos pôr em marcha.

— De acordo.

Topaz agarrou a bolsa e saiu do quarto. Guardou-a no fundo de seu armário e fechou com chave a porta do bungalô quando saíram. Os outros estavam reunidos no alpendre traseiro de sua cabana, olhando o mar.

— É um lugar precioso — murmurou Topaz.

— Estávamos começando a nos perguntar onde andavam — disse Reaper, levantando da poltrona.

— Eu não — disse Roxy, piscando um olho para Topaz, mas em seguida franziu o cenho. Tampouco era de se estranhar, pensou Topaz, porque se sua expressão refletia o que sentia por dentro, era óbvio que parecia mais assustada e resignada a sofrer um cruel destino que satisfeita e saciada.

— Têm algum plano? — perguntou Reaper, e Topaz se deu conta de que Jack devia ter-se comunicado mentalmente com o líder da equipe para pedir a ajuda do grupo na busca.

Jack assentiu.

—Há dois lugares em um raio de oitenta quilômetros que muitas vezes são frequentados por vampiros. Acredito que deveríamos dividir-nos por equipes e comprová-los, interrogar a todos os vampiros que encontremos. Além disso, poderíamos lhes pedir ajuda se nos parece que podem ser dignos de confiança e estiverem dispostos a ajudar. Que perguntem a todos seus contactos.

— Parece-me boa ideia — disse Reaper. — Briar, pode vir comigo. Seth e Vixen...

— Eu não vou — disse Briar.

Reaper a olhou mais decepcionado que surpreso.

— Por que demônios não?

— Não é problema meu. E acredito que tudo isto é uma perda de tempo. O que deveríamos fazer é procurar o Gregor. Para isso nos pagam, não, Reaper?

— Não comprovo que conjuguem todos os dias.

Ela assentiu.

— Talvez queira farejar um pouco enquanto procuramos a mami desaparecida da Topaz. Até poderia perguntar às pessoas. Avise-me se descobrir algo.

— Tem tanta vontade de voltar com o homem que te torturou? — Reaper sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza e se limitou a suspirar quando Briar entrou no bungalô a grandes passadas, deixando que o a rede mosqueira golpeasse contra o vão da porta atrás dela.

— Reaper, eu gostaria que você viesse comigo esta noite — disse Jack.

Topaz ficou surpresa, e, a julgar pela expressão de seu rosto, Reaper suspeitava de algo.

— Por mim está bem — respondeu. — Topaz, você pode ir com o Seth e Vixen.

— E o que acontece com a Ilyana e comigo? — perguntou Roxy. — Como somos mortais, embora sejamos Escolhidas, não podemos ir por aí farejando e perguntando coisas pelos bares frequentados por vampiros.

— Não, não seria bom — disse Jack.

— Estava pensando que vocês poderiam trabalhar online esta noite — disse Reaper. — Procurem referências que tenham aparecido na imprensa sobre os lugares que supostamente se viu a Mirabella nos últimos seis meses ou assim, as cruzem com as aparecidas no México e a ver o que sai.

— Vamos lá, Reaper — se queixou Roxy. — Só uma busca pelo Elvis me daria mais resultados.

Ele sorriu.

— Sei. Um trabalho duro, mas é possível que alguma dessas fofocas contenha um ápice de verdade.

Roxy assentiu.

— Trouxe o notebook. Irei ao edifício principal do hotel ver se temos conexão com a Internet. Deus, que não seja por modem.

Jack tirou uma caderneta do bolso, apontou uma direção e a entregou a Topaz.

— Vocês vão comprovar este lugar. Reaper e eu iremos ao outro. Chama no celular do Reaper se encontrarem algo. Se não, nos veremos aqui assim que terminemos, de acordo?

Ela assentiu.

— De acordo. Até dentro de umas horas.

Topaz ficou esperando que a abraçasse e lhe desse um beijo, mas não fez o gesto. Podia perceber sua vacilação. Tão logo lamentava as impulsivas palavras que tinha pronunciado? Estava mudando de opinião?

Dirigiu-lhe um pequeno sorriso cúmplice e se dirigiu a seu carro.

— Venha, Tope. O carro está no estacionamento — disse Seth.

— Que carro tem? — perguntou-lhe.

O menino a olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

— Você o que acredita?

 **Capítulo 11**

Jack se sentou no assento do co-piloto de seu próprio Porsche, muito distraído para conduzir. Reaper o olhou com estranheza um momento e terminou colocando-se no assento do condutor sem dizer uma palavra. Não falou nada, e por isso Jack lhe estava agradecido. Tinha que refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido entre Topaz e ele, e tentar procurar uma saída.

Havia dito a Topaz que a amava.

As palavras que estava certo não diria nunca a uma mulher porque sabia que seria mentira. Ele não acreditava no amor, acreditava que não existia. Enquanto que as mulheres desejavam encontrá-lo, desejavam-no mais que qualquer outra coisa. Especialmente Topaz.

E ele sabia, maldita seja, ele sabia perfeitamente que amor era o que ela queria dele, que seria a única coisa que o aproximaria dela quando todos outros intentos fracassassem, e ele jurou que nunca o usaria como arma de sedução contra ela. Nem como uma droga que a convencesse para fazer que o gostasse.

Essas palavras eram tão eficazes com Topaz como as palavras que controlavam os atos do Reaper. O efeito neles era igualmente puxador. Para ambos era impossível resistir a sua força. Para ambos eram muito perigosas.

Mas ele se encontrava em uma situação que, por algum motivo, lógico ou não, se sentia impelido a conseguir que Topaz confiasse nele. De modo que, por um desatinado momento, tinha perdido a cabeça e tinha pronunciado as palavras com que sabia que ganharia sua confiança.

Havia-lhe dito que a amava. Havia-lhe dito que sentia algo que nem sequer se acreditava capaz de sentir, muito menos de estar à altura. E se odiava por isso. Mas o pior era que não podia desfazê-lo. E quando as coisas se fossem ao inferno entre os dois, como terminaria acontecendo, ficaria ainda mais destroçada que a primeira vez que a tinha traído de uma maneira estúpida.

Inferno. Não havia solução. Nenhuma solução.

Não sabia como demônios lhe havia dito que a amava para começar. Mas ao vê-la rodeada por todo aquele dinheiro e os olhos arrasados em lágrimas, algo o havia empurrado a dizer e fazer algo para lhe aliviar a dor, para apagar a desconfiança de seus olhos. As palavras se derramaram de seus lábios sem que lhe desse tempo de pensar-lhe nem às conter.

E tinham funcionado. Eram aquelas mágicas duas palavras. Mágicas. Quero-te.

E era mentira, o que, cedo ou tarde, Topaz descobriria. E, desta vez, a afundaria. Assim ela disse, e ele não duvidava que acontecesse.

Era culpado de um crime do coração; era um bode e merecia arder no inferno por isso.

— Está muito calado. Não é normal em você — disse Reaper.

Jack deixou a um lado o ciclone emocional que sacudia suas vísceras e olhou de soslaio ao vampiro.

— Tenho muitas coisas na cabeça.

— Nota-se. É Topaz ou tem a ver comigo?

— Contigo? — Jack franziu o cenho.

— Supus que queria falar comigo. Se não, agora estaria com ela. Ou me enganei?

— Ah, isso — Jack dirigiu sua atenção ao outro assunto que lhe dava voltas na cabeça. Era um alívio, na verdade, pensar em outra coisa que não o engano imperdoável que acabara de cometer com uma mulher que de verdade lhe importava. — Sim, tem razão. Queria falar contigo. Mas poderia me fazer um favor e esperar até que termine de lhe contar para me torcer o pescoço?

— Ainda não lhe torci o pescoço, Jack, embora faça uma idéia do que quer me dizer. —Suponho que poderei esperar para ouvir o resto.

Jack ficou olhando-o, surpreso.

Reaper se encolheu de ombros.

— Vamos ver, alguém esteve fornecendo informação à CIA sobre meu paradeiro. E poucas pessoas o conheciam. Estou bastante seguro de que foi você. O que quero saber é por que, e se lhes disse que estou aqui, no México. E agora que estou pensando, também quero saber se esta nossa pequena entrevista desta noite vai terminar em um intento de me entregar por sua parte.

Jack estava estupefato.

— Sabia?

— Levo tempo suspeitando. Agora sei.

Jack suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

— Provavelmente não acredite no que vou te dizer, mas é a verdade. No início, sim, considerei a possibilidade de informar em troca de dinheiro. Sabe Deus que ao Gregor pagavam uma nota para tentar te caçar. Pus-me em contato com eles e chegamos a um acordo.

— E então... Espera, deixe adivinhar. Apaixonou-se pela Topaz e se deu conta de que não podia seguir com isso, bem porque te importava muito para machucá-la dessa forma, ou porque sabia que, traindo-a de novo, perderia-a para sempre.

Jack se encolheu de ombros.

— Algo assim. Mas o que precisávamos era informação sobre sua mãe. Ofereceram-me em troca de que lhes informasse de seu paradeiro.

Reaper o olhou de soslaio, com expressão de surpresa.

— Então seguiu lhes soprando para ajudá-la?

Jack assentiu.

— Só que lhes dava informação vaga sobre sua posição e sempre com um dia de atraso. Assegurei-me de que pudesse lhes levar horas de vantagem a todo o momento.

Reaper abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas voltou a fechá-la e franziu o cenho.

— Sempre lhes tirava um dia ou mais de vantagem. Efetivamente.

— Sei. Tomei cuidado de que fosse assim. E, Reaper, provavelmente não acreditará tampouco, mas esse foi meu plano a todo o momento. Inclusive quando comecei em troca de dinheiro. Nunca tive intenção de te pôr em perigo. Pensei que seria mais preparado que eles, isso é tudo.

Reaper assentiu enquanto conduzia imerso em seus pensamentos. De repente disse:

— E por que decidiu me contar isso esta noite?

— Porque tratei de lhes dizer que não ia continuar lhes informando, que já não tinha mais informação para eles e que eles tampouco tinham para mim, mas me seguiram até aqui. Localizaram-me através do sinal de meu telefone, provavelmente enquanto estava descansando durante o dia. O caso é que estão aqui.

— Onde está seu celular?

— No fundo do golfo.

— Bem — disse Reaper. — Sabem que estou aqui?

— Imaginam. Disse-lhes que não, e que não tinha idéia de onde estava, mas não acreditaram. Assim tentei outra tática: disse-lhes que não tinham nada que pudesse me interessar. E eles disseram que os pusesse a prova. Então sugeri que me dissessem como criar uma equipe de adeptos fervorosos e qual era a palavra com a que lhe controlam, e que então, talvez poderia reconsiderar a possibilidade de seguir colaborando. Mas eles disseram que tinham uma idéia melhor.

— Aqui vem o gordo — Reaper sacudiu lentamente a cabeça, quase como se já soubesse o que ia escutar.

Jack pensou outra vez que era certo que Reaper faria uma idéia. Não em vão havia trabalhado com aqueles tipos quando era mortal. Sabia como operavam.

— Disseram-me que têm Mirabella, a mãe de Topaz, e que a matarão a menos que te entregue.

Reaper tomou ar bruscamente.

— Quando?

— Amanhã a meia-noite.

O olhar de Reaper se escureceu quando disse:

— Viu-a?

— Não —respondeu Jack.

— Falou com ela?

— Não. Tampouco houve contato mental. Tentei, mas bloqueia bem os intentos.

Reaper assentiu.

— Então não a tem. Não lhe teriam dado tanto tempo para me entregar se a tivessem. Isso só lhes daria problemas, pois te proporcionaria tempo para tramar algo, tempo para que eu desaparecesse. Além disso, lhe teriam mostrado isso para pressionar mais.

— Eu pensei o mesmo e até o fiz ver. Não me enganei ao supor que não a tinham. Mas afirmam saber onde está e que podem pegá-la a qualquer momento.

— Estão mentindo — disse Reaper. — Se soubessem, já a teriam.

— Exatamente o mesmo que pensei. O problema é que temos que encontrá-la primeiro.

Reaper lhe deu razão com um gesto de assentimento.

— Suponho que terá dito a Topaz.

— Pois supõe mal. Não quero que saiba. Ainda. Perderei sua confiança se admito que estive trabalhando com a CIA todo este tempo. Ela pensará que é a única razão pela que fiquei com ela, a única razão pela que estou com ela agora. Que a estou usando para lhes tirar mais dinheiro as custas suas e dela, e... Deus, agora também de sua mãe.

— Sim. Provavelmente tenha razão, isso é exatamente o que pensaria. Eu mesmo penso, sinceramente.

— Não te culpo — Jack suspirou e assinalou um pôster. — Toma a próxima saída.

— Então confia que eu não direi a ela e eu confio em que não me drogará e amarrará com o intuito de me entregar à agência para o que eles chamam uma "reprogramação".

— Em poucas palavras, sim — respondeu Jack. — Só até que se cumpra o prazo de entrega. Só até que consiga arrumar esta confusão. Então contarei tudo.

Reaper lhe cravou um olhar que lhe chegou até a alma.

— Se me trair, Jack, eu te mato.

— Não duvidei disso nem um momento — suspirou Jack. — Se tudo sair mal, nem sequer me importará que o faça.

Reaper refletiu um momento sobre a possibilidade e, no final, assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, com firmeza.

— Está bem, trato feito.

— Obrigado — sussurrou Jack enquanto Reaper manobrava para entrar na zona de estacionamento de uma casa de tijolo cru que estava completamente às escuras e contava com uma porta maciça que estaria bem fechada com toda certeza. Não havia sinais de vida dentro nem ao redor da construção. Ao menos, óbvias.

Para eles dois, entretanto, os sinais eram abundantes. Podiam perceber a energia de uma dúzia de vampiros e um bom montão de mortais. Não se tratava de Escolhidos, mas sim mortais correntes e roedores. Desde quando saíam juntos os vampiros e os mortais? Que demônios era esse lugar?

Notaram tensão na energia quando apagaram o motor e abriram as portas do carro. Os sentidos dos que estavam dentro ficaram alerta e se dirigiram a eles, receosos, em posição defensiva, desconfiados e dispostos a brigar.

Seth, Vixen e Topaz caminhavam um junto ao outro em direção à gigantesca porta em forma de arco pela que se acessava o clube particular. Seth ia entre as duas mulheres, e Topaz pensou que deviam formar um trio espetacular: Seth era um menino alto e magro tremendamente atrativo; Vixen, com sua juba acobreada e suas feições de duende, completado com uma aura de sensualidade que falava a gritos de sua personalidade indômita; e ela mesma, com sua beleza morena e sentindo-se melhor do que tinha estado em muitos meses.

E sim, era perfeitamente consciente de que deixar que seus sentimentos dependessem das ações de outra pessoa, de Jack e das duas palavras que havia pronunciado, era algo absurdo. Mas apesar de tudo, ela se sentia bem. Porque havia voltado com ela. Porque por fim havia dito que a amava. Porque tinha feito que voltasse a sentir-se como uma mulher.

— Tinha estado aqui alguma vez? — perguntou Seth.

Pararam, mas o vento continuava levantando uma pequena poeira atrás de si e fazia que lhes agitasse o cabelo. Topaz sacudiu a cabeça, desfrutando de que o vento lhe levantasse os cabelos.

— Nunca.

— Como Jack descobriu este lugar?

— O boca a boca — respondeu ela a quem não escapou o olhar de suspeita que cruzou pelo rosto de Seth, mas decidiu deixar passar. Sabia que não confiava em Jack. Bom, ela tampouco, assim não podia zangar-se com ele.

— Estão todos juntos do outro lado da porta — disse Vixen, levantando uma mão um tanto tremente enquanto retrocedia um passo involuntariamente. — Não gostaram que estejamos aqui.

Topaz olhou para a porta, enquanto Seth tomava Vixen pela mão para tranqüilizá-la.

"Hei, vocês, da casa. Somos amigos. Somos três, Topaz, Seth e Vixen".

"Vixen?".

Produziu-se um murmúrio de pensamentos e emoções. Parte do medo e os receios pareceram transformar-se em curiosidade. Então um vampiro macho falou mentalmente.

"A que troca de forma?".

— Como podem sabê-lo? — perguntou Vixen, tampando a boca com a mão enquanto abria os olhos como pratos. Não tinha bloqueado sua mente.

— Parece que as notícias voam a respeito de alguém tão único como você — disse Topaz. — A equipe de Gregor se separou. Briar e Jack estão conosco, mas havia mais. É óbvio que estiveram falando com todos que encontraram.

Vixen piscou três vezes em rápida sucessão e voltou a vista para a porta fechada.

— Sim — gritou em voz alta. — Sou a que pode trocar de forma. E estes dois que me acompanham me resgataram do grupo de renegados que me tinha prisioneira e torturava-me. Por favor, só queremos entrar e falar.

A tensão se relaxou ainda mais entre os que se encontravam atrás da porta. E então, muito devagar, abriu-se com um gemente rangido que bem poderia ter sido um efeito de som de um filme de terror.

Um par de vampiros estavam parados do outro lado da entrada, um macho tão alto como um mastro e grande com o cabelo negro azeviche à altura dos ombros e um aspecto gasto e faminto. Sua companheira, uma fêmea miúda com o cabelo castanho curto que parecia haver-se penteado com umas varinhas de bater ovos, os olhava fixamente.

Outros vampiros pululavam por ali em grupos de três ou quatro. Havia um punhado de meninos jovens que tinham aspecto de banda de rock. Umas quantas fêmeas jovens rondavam em duplas. Nenhum parecia levar mais de uns poucos anos não morto, à exceção, possivelmente, do casal que os tinha deixado passar.

— Vixen — disse o macho com tom interrogativo enquanto estudava seu rosto e as feições similares às de uma raposa, conforme pareceu a Topaz. Era óbvio quando sabia. As orelhas ligeiramente bicudas, o cabelo da cor de uma lustrosa cauda de raposa, os olhos rasgados de uma profunda cor castanha, a forma em que ficava nas pontas dos pés, seu corpo miúdo e delicado. Por bizarro que pudesse ter parecido no princípio, agora Topaz não podia imaginar-lhe como outro aspecto que não metade raposa.

— Sim — respondeu Vixen. — Esta é Topaz, e este é Seth. São amigos. Bons amigos.

O homem olhou a cada um deles conforme Vixen fez as apresentações, mas só por cima.

— Eu sou Reynold. Esta é minha companheira, Crisa.

Crisa aferrou o braço de Reynold enquanto olhava Vixen fixamente.

— Poderia nos fazer uma demonstração?

Reynold lhe dirigiu um olhar de recriminação, mas antes de poder dizer nada, Seth disse:

— Não é um truque de salão, bonita. Nem um esporte com público.

— Sim, não é um animal de circo esperando o sinal para dançar — espetou Topaz.

Crisa baixou a vista ao chão rapidamente.

— Sinto muito. Tenho-lhes feito zangar. Tenho-lhes feito zangar, Reynold, verdade? Não era minha intenção. Só queria vê-la transformar-se em raposa. Nunca vi um vampiro transformar-se em uma raposa.

A mulher se afastou resmungando para si, a cabeça baixa. Alguns dos outros vampiros foram se afastando para lhe deixar espaço.

Vixen a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—É... Diferente — disse Reynold com tom suave. — Ela não quis te ofender, é só que não... Entende certas coisas.

Topaz se deu conta do que o homem queria dizer quando se introduziu mentalmente na essência da garota. Crisa era um ser infantil, uma inocente.

— Lamento lhe haver falado assim. Não tinha me dado conta — se desculpou.

— Terá esquecido em uns minutos — Reynold se virou e lhes fez um gesto expansivo com a mão assinalando a enorme estadia que se abria ante eles.

Um pequeno balcão de bar, de menos de dois metros aproximadamente, feito de cobre ocupava um canto da estadia. Havia tamboretes diante, e também várias poltronas cheias e vários sofás colocados em torno de mesinhas baixas dispersas pelo salão. Atrás do bar, inseridos na parede, havia vários frigoríficos.

Não era preciso muita imaginação para adivinhar o que continham. Estava claro que as garrafas de vários licores dispostas nas estantes eram só de adorno, se por acaso entrasse algum mortal. A capa de pó que as cobria deveria delatar, mas um humano normal não se precaveria.

As luzes eram eléctricas, mas suavizadas por umas telas de cor âmbar. O local estava pintado de vermelho e amarelo, adornado com fileiras de objetos de barro e vasos de barro com cacto e flores do deserto. As paredes estavam decoradas com figuras de esqueletos tocando e dançando, e dispersadas por aqui e por lá se viam cruzes feitas com pequenas caveiras de papel maché. Topaz sorriu ao reconhecer os símbolos do Dia dos Mortos. Tapetes de vivas cores tecidas à mão cobriam o chão e soava suave música mexicana de fundo.

— Bem-vindos a Casa Crisa — disse Reynold. — Criamos este lugar como refugio para os de nossa raça. Há poucos lugares que possamos nos reunir, ter vida social, nos sentir... Normais de certo modo. É obvio, sua existência é um segredo bem guardado. Só a gente daqui, gente que conhecemos e em quem confiamos, sabe de sua existência.

Topaz assentiu com a cabeça enquanto se sentava em um tamborete diante do balcão e passava os dedos pela superfície de cobre. Era antiga.

— Por que não me dizem o que lhes trouxe aqui? — perguntou Reynold. — Está claro que vieram por algo.

— O que te faz pensar isso? — perguntou Seth.

— Os seres como nós não estão acostumados a procurar lugares com muito sol, amigo. E ao México se vem normalmente para isso. Tomar sol. E, além disso, sinto que vieram por você — olhou Topaz. — Me Diga o que está procurando. Talvez possa te ajudar.

Ela assentiu.

— Estou procurando Mirabella Dufrane.

O homem franziu o cenho profundamente, depois se virou para uma das câmaras frigorificas e a abriu.

— Refere-se à famosa actriz? — perguntou. Estava colocando um grifo em uma bolsa de plástico com o logotipo da Cruz Vermelha. Encheu três copos e os pôs sobre o balcão. — Aqui está. Cortesia da casa.

Seth e Vixen se sentaram em dois tamboretes flanqueando Topaz.

— Obrigado — disse. — E sim, refiro-me à actriz. Todo mundo acredita que morreu assassinada, mas eu sei que não foi assim. Transformou-se. É uma de nós.

— E como sabe, filha? Rumores? Imprensa sensacionalista?

Topaz deu um sorvo do copo.

— Sei porque foi ela quem me transformou há dez anos — deu outro comprido sorvo e notou como o sangue a tranqüilizava e lhe dava força. Percebeu que seus amigos já tinham esvaziado seus copos.

O espigado vampiro a olhou franzindo profundamente o cenho. Era óbvio que não acreditava.

— E antes que ela me trouxesse para esta vida, deu-me á luz na outra —continuou Topaz, começando a sentir-se como se estivesse sentada em um bar normal e corrente, bebendo álcool. O pensamento a surpreendeu. Um zumbido desagradável estava começando a tomar conta de sua mente. — A original.

— Não te entendo — disse Reynold.

— Ela era — disse Topaz, — é... Minha mãe. E quero vê-la. Quero a minha mãe — sentiu a garganta tensa pela emoção e as lágrimas. E justo nesse momento se deu conta de que algo ia mal e baixou a vista para seu copo agora vazio. Seth desmaiou sobre o balcão a sua esquerda, enquanto Vixen escorria do tamborete e caía ao chão a sua direita. Levantou a cabeça e olhou Topaz com um sorriso bobo antes que lhe fechassem os olhos.

Topaz olhou ao Reynold de novo, piscando seguido várias vezes a medida que ia nublando a visão.

— O que colocou em nossas bebidas?

— Protegemos a nossa Bela — disse com suavidade. — E não são os únicos que andam procurando por ela. Assim até que saibamos com segurança o que querem, temos que tomar... Precauções.

A mulher que abriu a porta em resposta à chamada de Jack era formosa, com o cabelo escuro e uns olhos de cigana. Usava um vestido comprido que se atava ao pescoço deixando à vista um profundo decote. Era baixa, seus olhos refletiam um carácter inocente e possuía um aura de juventude que sugeria que não devia ter mais anos que o próprio Jack.

— O que posso fazer por dois bonitos vampiros esta noite? — perguntou com tom sugestivo enquanto os olhava de cima abaixo da porta.

Jack olhou ao Reaper e este o olhou, depois franziu o cenho e seu olhar voltou para a mulher, só que não se deteve nela, mas sim se concentrou em ver o que havia atrás dela. Jack seguiu a trajetória de seu olhar. O interior da casa estava tranqüilo. Formosas mortais vadiavam aqui e ali, vestidas com atrevidos objetos. Tinham a pele anormalmente pálida e em seus pescoços se viam as reveladoras marcas que desapareceriam assim que lhes desse o sol, sempre e quando estivessem vivas.

— Trabalham para você?

A mulher assentiu.

— Meu nome é Rosa. Este local é meu — tinha muito sotaque — Já podem apagar essas expressões de superioridade moral. Estas mulheres estão aqui por desejo próprio. Recebem uma boa remuneração. E também muito prazer. No local de Rosa todo mundo ganha.

Jack franziu o cenho e deu um golpezinho com o cotovelo em seu companheiro.

— Não entendo.

—É uma casa de prostituição, Jack — respondeu Reaper. — Mulheres mortais que atendem as necessidades dos vampiros. Sangue, sexo, o que seja, por um preço.

— É evidente que não sabiam — disse Rosa. — Assim me diga o que é que busca, senhor. A que veio?

— Estamos procurando alguém — disse Jack com voz calma. — Mirabella Dufrane.

A mulher abriu os olhos como pratos e então se virou e olhou a seu redor. As mulheres que antes vadiavam pelos sofás se levantaram e desapareceram a toda pressa escada acima, corredores adiante ou atrás de diversas portas que fecharam atrás de si. Do piso superior chegou o som de passos apressados.

Jack se deu conta de que sua voz teria chegado aos ouvidos de qualquer vampiro que houvesse ali dentro.

Rosa olhou às costas dos dois, para o jardim. Reaper e Jack se viraram para olhar também e viram descer pelas janelas do segundo piso vários vampiros, em sua maioria homens, e uma ou duas mulheres, e descer brandamente na grama antes de desparecer a toda velocidade. Rosa puxou os dois para dentro e fechou a porta.

Jack olhou a seu redor surpreso. O lugar parecia abandonado agora.

Ainda tinha mortais por ali, tremendo em seus quartos, mas todos os vampiros, excetuando a mulher que tinham diante, tinham desaparecido.

Rosa pôs os olhos em branco.

— Ao inferno uma das noites mais lucrativas que já tive. Graças a vocês dois. Deus, o que acontece com você? Por que vem aqui pronunciando esse nome? Está louco?

— Não sabia que ia armar tanto alvoroço — disse Jack um tanto na defensiva. Aquela mulher atuava como se tivesse cometido um dos pecados capitais.

A mulher franziu o cenho.

— Não são daqui, verdade?

— Não.

— Então a que vieram?

— Escute — disse, irritado por ter que repetir. — Vim porque preciso encontrar Mirabella Dufrane antes que outro o faça, alguém que poderia ser perigoso para ela.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente depiladas e de cor azeviche enquanto o estudava atentamente.

— E como sei que não são vocês os perigosos?

Jack começou a lhe dizer que não tinha nada a temer deles, mas Reaper levantou uma mão para fazer que se calasse.

— Então sabe onde está — disse, indo direto ao ponto, como sempre.

— Sei que está perto. Mas tem amigos, vampiros, que a protegem acima de tudo. Ninguém pode aproximar-se dela. Não sai para alimentar-se. Seus amigos lhe levam o alimento. Quando se aborrece, levam-na ao campo e, às vezes, tiram-na do país, e se fazem grandes esforços para disfarçá-la e que ninguém a reconheça. Adoram-na como se fosse uma deusa. E quando alguém vem perguntando por ela...

Deteve-se e baixou o olhar.

— O que? Este grupo de seus seguidores faz algo a quem pergunta por ela?

—quis saber Jack. — São assassinos, Rosa? São renegados?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Nunca vi cadáveres. Só sei que aqueles que vêm perguntando por ela costumam desaparecer. Da maioria não volta a ouvir-se falar.

— A maioria? — repetiu Jack.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou aos olhos.

— Todos — seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. — Por isso é necessário que partam daqui agora mesmo. Não tenho dúvida de que ao menos um dos clientes que havia aqui esta noite estará rondando por aqui, esperando ver quando partem. Não devo dar a impressão de que lhes contei nada, nem sequer um pouco.

— Onde podemos encontrá-la? — perguntou Reaper.

— Não sei — abriu a porta para que saíssem e lhes gritou: — Não sei do que estão falando. Fora! Já se encarregaram de meus benefícios desta noite.

"Onde podemos encontrar esses seguidores dela?", perguntou Jack mentalmente a ela somente, bloqueando seus pensamentos aos vampiros que espreitavam nas sombras, à escuta.

"Casa Crisa".

A mulher lhes fechou a porta de uma portada nos narizes, e os dois ficaram olhando-se, sacudindo a cabeça com gesto de frustração, e retornaram ao carro.

"Você conduz", disse Reaper ao Jack somente. "Quero jogar uma olhada... Sim, o que pensava. A mulher tinha razão, há pelo menos três vampiros espreitando entre essas árvores".

"Pareceu-me que alguém tentava nos ler a mente", disse Jack.

Reaper assentiu com a cabeça.

"Acredita que se estava mostrando paranóica?".

"Sim, e acredito que talvez tenha razões para isso".

Quando estavam bem longe para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. Reaper perguntou:

— Que demônios é Casa Crisa?

— É o nome do lugar que mandei os outros.

Reaper girou a cabeça com brutalidade.

— Inferno.

— Eu não teria me expressado melhor — respondeu Jack, pisando no acelerador e rezando.

 **Capítulo 12**

— Encerrem — ordenou Reynold. E enquanto os outros vampiros que haviam estado rondando pela zona rodeavam os três desconhecidos inconscientes sem fazer perguntas, tomou Crisa pela mão. — Vamos, pequena, temos que ir.

— Aonde vamos, Rei-Rei? — perguntou Crisa com um amplo sorriso. — Nós vamos ver bela?

— Sim, pequena.

A garota ficou a bater Palmas e dar saltinhos de entusiasmo. Foi correndo atrás do balcão e voltou junto a ele com um lenço com o que se cobriu os olhos e o atou atrás da cabeça.

— Lembro as normas. Vê?

— Sim vejo. É uma boa garota, Crisa.

— Sim eu sou — lhe assegurou ela.

Sorrindo, Reynold tomou a inocente garota pelo braço e a tirou do estabelecimento, seu refúgio e o deles. Tinham um veículo para os dois. Um híbrido que tinham comprado em conjunto. Pôs a Crisa no assento do co-piloto e lhe colocou o cinto, e depois rodeou o carro e se sentou ao volante.

Crisa não fez gesto de tirar o lenço dos olhos nem lutou. Um vampiro normal encontraria um lugar depois de ter estado lá uma vez só com o sentido de orientação, sentindo a forma em que se movia o carro e memorizando os giros, ou reconhecendo os sons, tanto da estrada como do ar a seu redor, como os aromas. Mas Crisa não era um vampiro normal. Ela tinha certas capacidades reduzidas. Não sabia se teria sido assim quando estava viva, ou se lhe teria acontecido algo durante a transformação ou no traslado. Ela não o havia dito nunca, e ele não sabia como perguntar, nem se compreenderia o que lhe estava dizendo. Não estava certo de que soubesse que era diferente. Às vezes acreditava que Crisa não era consciente de suas diferenças.

Assim que deixou estar. Não importava o que lhe tivesse ocorrido para ser assim, era e ponto. Não mudaria por ele ficar analisando-a. Além disso, ele a amava tanto por sua inocência como por todo o resto.

Conduziu entre serpenteantes estradas secundárias, uma depois de outra, até que poderia ter-se perdido. Mas não estava, claro. Ele conhecia perfeitamente sua terra.

Finalmente, deteve-se junto a uma cerca desmantelada no meio do nada, saiu do carro e retirou um montão de folhas mortas e ficou à vista a porta que ocultavam. Abriu-a e colocou o carro, depois parou, baixou outra vez para fechar e a escondeu com as folhas.

De novo atrás do volante, seguiu um serpenteante caminho em direção ao castelo em miniatura no qual morava a legendária Mirabella Dufrane. Parou o carro, em um quadrante de cinco portas, frente à estrutura de pedra.

— Já pode tirar o lenço, Crisa.

A garota obedeceu e, como sempre, olhou com expressão maravilhada o lugar onde vivia Mirabella. Era um lugar verdadeiramente único. Parecia um castelo, embora não fosse maior que uma casa normal e atual. A parte exterior parecia de pedra esculpida à mão, importada de um castelo de verdade na Europa. Contava com duas torres, uma de cada lado de uma estrutura quadrada central de dois andares.

Reynold não utilizou a aldrava de latão em forma de enorme cabeça de leão da porta principal em forma de arco, mas sim levou a mão para o pequeno teclado numérico situado de um lado da porta, oculto pelas folhas de uma samambaia, e teclou a contra-senha. Mas então vacilou e com a outra mão tirou as folhas para ver a luz verde, quando na verdade tinha que ser vermelha.

A porta estava aberta e o sistema desativado.

—Bela? — perguntou. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a coluna ao pôr a mão sobre a maçaneta e empurrar a porta.

— Onde está? — perguntou Crisa, sua inocente voz desprovida de qualquer resquício de preocupação.

— Não sei, meu amor — entrou no hall de que saiam umas amplas escadas a cada lado em direção aos dormitórios, uma em cada torre, e um no corredor que as unia. — Bela?

— Aqui aconteceu algo — sussurrou Crisa. Esfregou os braços como se tivesse frio e olhou para a direita.

Reynold seguiu a trajetória de seu olhar e reparou na mesinha torcida, a toalha de mesa de adorno que pendurava de um lado e o abajur balançando-se precáriamente em um canto, a ponto de cair ao mínimo roce.

Franziu o cenho e avançou pela casa, iluminando o caminho com o abajur. Agora esquadrinhava tudo com cuidado, alerta.

—Ocorreu-lhe algo! — exclamou Crisa, justo quando os sentidos do Reynold diziam o mesmo. — O ar está carregado de raiva. Não sente?

Claro que sentia. Ali tinha ocorrido um choque violento de emoções. Medo, aborrecimento, resistência, raiva. Tinha tido violência. À medida que avançava pelo castelo ia encontrando mais sinais de luta, um atalho claro da entrada principal através dos largos corredores até a porta traseira. Os quadros inclinados; um vaso quebrado, a água e as flores frescas esparramadas pelo chão; um bengaleiro caído e a porta de trás estava totalmente aberta, com o tapete metade dentro e metade fora. Ao inspecionar os danos pôde visualizar o que havia ocorrido. Em sua mente viu como sustentavam a Bela e a arrastavam à força por todo o interior da casa, enquanto as coisas foram caindo por causa da resistência. Os retratos. O bengaleiro. Tinha arrastado o tapete com seus próprios pés e ali mesmo havia marcas de suas unhas na pintura da parede e na madeira da porta traseira.

— Alguém a levou — murmurou. Saiu pela porta traseira e desceu os dois degraus que havia até o chão: rastros de pneus. Abriu às sensações, as impressões, e soube que tinha passado certo tempo já. — Se foram — disse a Crisa. — Faz mais de uma hora, talvez duas.

— Mas quem faria algo assim? Quem iria querer levar nossa Bela?

— Não sei. Mas faço uma idéia — estava ficando furioso. Agarrou a Crisa pelo braço e a fez atravessar a casa até a porta principal, para onde haviam deixado o carro. — Vamos, amor. Temos que fazer umas quantas perguntas a nossos convidados.

A Casa Crisa estava abandonada. Vazia. Jack percebeu antes de parar o carro junto ao adorado Mustang de Seth. Saiu do carro como uma bala, esquadrinhando os arredores mentalmente, rastreando com os sentidos a flor da pele, chamando a Topaz das entranhas.

Mas não obteve resposta.

— Deus santo, não estão aqui! Nenhum dos três! — girou em circulo lentamente com os braços estirados ao longo dos flancos, detendo-se quando ficou frente a Reaper.

O rosto deste era uma máscara de concentração. Quase parecia estar farejando o ar em busca de pistas.

— Que demônios fazemos agora? — perguntou Jack.

— O que não vamos fazer é nos deixar levar pelo pânico — o tom de Reaper era calmo e frio. Baixou os olhos para o chão e andou uns quantos passos antes de fixar a vista na distância. — Aqui há marcas de pneus. Muitos, mas quase todas vão na mesma direção.

— A maioria?

— Se pudermos colocar a mão em alguém que tenha estado aqui esta noite, posso lhe arrancar tudo o que saiba. Isso eu garanto — disse Reaper. — Se a CIA me ensinou algo, foi como surripiar informação.

Jack reprimiu um calafrio, porque o tom de Reaper lhe deixava bem claro que esse tipo de coisas eram as que ele estava acostumado a fazer quando era mortal, algo que sabia que lhe daria bem. E era horripilante.

Mesmo assim, Jack sabia que não duvidaria em recorrer à tortura para recuperar Topaz com vida. Tortura, minha mãe. Não se mostraria resistente a assassinar. Ou algo pior. Só Deus sabia o que estaria passando nesse momento. Recordou o tempo que Gregor a tinha tido em suas mãos, a tortura que tinha suportado, antes que ele pudesse intervir. E se...?

Reaper lhe aferrou o ombro com uma mão.

— Pare de pensar no pior. Não vai ajudar.

Jack assentiu.

— Se lhe fizerem mal...

— Se lhe fizerem mal, ou ao Seth ou a Vixen, terão uma morte lenta. Nisso estamos de acordo, Jack.

—Me alegro.

— Vamos entrar e ver se encontrarmos alguma pista — Reaper olhou ao céu. — Ainda ficam seis horas para que amanheça. As aproveitemos.

— Estão há muito tempo fora — disse Roxy.

Estava deitada em uma poltrona do alpendre do bangalô, olhando o mar, observando o ir e vir das ondas sob o céu noturno. A brisa marinha refrescava o rosto, e podia saborear o sal cada vez que tomava ar.

— Acredita que lhes terá acontecido algo? — perguntou Ilyana.

— Não sei. Tenho aberto minha mente, tudo o que posso inclusivé os chamei a gritos, mas não sou vampiro. Minhas habilidades nem se aproximam das deles.

Ilyana, deitada em outra poltrona, usava um dos preciosos saris de Roxy. Todas tinham escolhido um da coleção que tinha levado. Ambos eram de seda, trazidos diretamente da Índia, feitos à mão. Roxy vestia um de cor rubi e negro. Ilyana tinha escolhido um de vários tons de verde. Pareciam da realeza, pensou Roxy.

—Poderíamos pedir a ela — disse Ilyana dirigindo a vista para a parte traseira da casa.

Roxy seguiu a trajetória de seu olhar para o quarto no andar de cima que Briar ocupava. Detrás, deprimia-se a lúgubre vampiresa. Mostrava-se taciturna, entorpecida, silenciosa e tão isolada do resto do grupo quanto podia. Era como se tivesse levantado muros protetores a seu redor para que ninguém nem nada pudesse afetá-la.

— Não é tão má como acha, sabe? — disse Roxy.

— Ninguém poderia ser tão mau como eu acredito que seja.

Roxy fechou os olhos e refletiu antes de falar.

— Foi torturada. Brutalmente. Pelo homem que ela acreditava que a amava.

Ilyana guardou silêncio um momento, tanto, de facto, que Roxy acreditava que não ia dizer nada.

— Eu também. Pelo pai de meu filho.

— O pai de seu...? Tem um filho? Com o Gregor?

Ilyana captou o olhar de Roxy.

— É como nós. Um dos... Escolhidos.

— E onde está agora?

— Com Gregor. Por isso quero encontrá-lo e por isso me frustra tanto este atraso. E se conta a alguém, Roxy, juro que...

— Mas, Ilyana, é possível que saibam algo. Jack, Vixen... Deus, Briar estava ali, com Gregor, naquela mansão dele. Seguro que se houvesse um menino por lá, algum deles o teria visto.

Ilyana voltou a procurar o olhar de Roxy.

— Mas nunca me viram.

— Mas...

— É meu segredo, Roxy. Respeita-o. Você e eu estamos aparentadas de alguma forma que não compreendo bem. É por algo que levamos no sangue, um vínculo que nos une. É a única pessoa a quem contei. Por favor, não me traia.

Roxy assentiu lentamente.

— Está bem. Não direi. A ninguém. Embora acredite que comete um engano.

— Obrigada — Ilyana se sentou e pôs os pés no chão. — Se acredita que poderia servir para acelerar as coisas, então acredito que deveria ir falar com Briar e lhe pedir ajuda. Se nos destroçar a jugular por termos lhe causado problemas, bom espero que você vá primeiro.

— Felizmente para as duas, já comi.

As duas mulheres afogaram uma exclamação de surpresa enquanto se viravam bruscamente. Briar estava em pé na porta traseira do bangalô as escuras. Apenas distinguiam sua silhueta. As dobradiças da mosquiteira rangeram quando a empurrou para abri-la, e saiu ao alpendre.

— Não façam essa cara. Vocês estão a uma hora chamando ao Reaper e aos outros. Não pude evitar lhes ouvir. Só espero que não tenha feito o mesmo algum não morto inimigo. O que é o que querem?

Ilyana olhou para Roxy, e esta soube exatamente o que estava pensando. O que teria ouvido Briar da conversa que estavam tendo?

Depois de pigarrear e tentar tirar da mente os pensamentos sobre a Ilyana,

Roxy olhou a Briar e disse:

— Estamos preocupadas. Estão fora á mais tempo do que deveriam.

— Estão bem.

— Acreditaria se algum dos dois grupos tivesse chegado, mas que os dois estejam aí fora me faz pensar que poderia ter acontecido algo.

— Se preocupa como uma mortal, Roxy.

— Eu sou mortal. Briar.

A lúgubre raposa fechou brevemente os olhos, como com exasperação.

— E o que querem que eu faça, em qualquer caso? Subir a um corcel branco e ir a seu resgate? Querem que me ponha uma armadura ou algo? Que branda uma espada? Acaso tenho pinta de ser a fodida Joana D' Arc?

Roxy se conteve para não dizer o que tinha na ponta da língua, inspirou profundamente e contou até três porque não havia tempo para contar até dez, e disse:

— Quero que contate com eles mentalmente e averigúe o que ocorreu. Faria isso por mim, Briar?

Briar pôs os olhos em branco, mas assentiu.

— Está bem.

Então se voltou em direção à estrada e se concentrou no grupo. Guardou silêncio um momento enquanto Roxy observava as expressões que cruzavam por seu rosto. Arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa, depois as juntou no que parecia preocupação, embora todos a conheciam muito bem para suspeitar que fosse esbanjar seu tempo preocupando-se com outro que não fosse ela mesma.

Finalmente, Briar inspirou e se virou para as duas mortais. Ilyana estava tensa como um gato. Briar lhe dava um medo atroz, mais que Vixen inclusive.

— E então? — perguntou Roxy. — Os encontraste?

Briar assentiu.

— Por muito que me custe admiti-lo, mortal, tinha razão. Seth, Vixen e Topaz desapareceram nesse estabelecimento que se supunha que tinham que investigar um lugar chamado Casa Crisa. De fato, não há ninguém lá, embora seu carro continue no estacionamento.

— OH, não — sussurrou Ilyana.

— Reaper disse algo de uma vampiresa chamada Rosa e de uma casa de prostitutas para vampiros...

— Casa de prostitutas para vampiros? — repetiu Ilyana, ganhando um olhar de ódio da Briar pela interrupção, que seguiu sem dar explicação nem responder à pergunta da Ilyana, óbvia apesar de não ter sido feita.

— Esta tal Rosa disse ao Reaper que os vampiros de Casa Crisa são os protetores de Bela. Uma espécie de grupo de renegados em certo modo. E que a gente que faz perguntas sobre ela normalmente desaparece.

— Acredita que foi esse grupo que os levou? — perguntou Roxy.

— É o que parece — disse Briar, como se realmente não lhe importasse. — E agora suponho que teremos que ir resgatá-los, ou jamais poderemos retomar a busca de Gregor.

— Nisso tem razão — disse Ilyana.

Briar a olhou com certa surpresa.

— Está de acordo comigo em algo? Embora acredite que poderia... Como disse... Sim, lhes destroçar a jugular?

Ilyana cerrou a mandíbula.

— Sinto ter dito isso.

— Pois não devia — respondeu Briar. — Poderia fazê-lo. Embora não esta noite. Suponho que esta noite temos que Ir a Casa Crisa ajudar a procurar os inadaptados que faltam.

— Irei com a Shirley — disse Roxy, entrando para procurar as chaves da caminhonete de nome estranho. — Recolho vocês na parte da frente.

Reaper tinha ficado atônito por ouvir a chamada mental de Briar. Jack e ele estavam revistando a Casa Crisa e, no momento, não tinham encontrado nada útil, quando a ouviu.

"Reaper. Responda-me".

Reaper tinha parado para concentrar-se no som da voz, uma voz que rasgava-lhe os nervos como um arco rasga as cordas de um violino. O fazia estremecer e vibrar por dentro.

"Surpreende-me te ouvir, Briar. Ocorre algo?".

"Suas raposas mortais estão preocupadas com vocês. Pediram-me que vos contactasse".

"E aceitaste? Interessante". Ela nunca fazia nada se não podia tirar algum benefício disso.

"Pareceu-me a maneira mais rápida de fazê-las calar. Ocorreu algo mau?".

Queria pensar que ela também estava preocupada. Que ela também queria assegurar-se de que não lhes tivesse ocorrido nada mal. Queria ver algo em Briar que justificasse o que sentia por ela. Uma prova de que pudesse ficar nela uma sombra de alma ou os traços de um coração.

Mas o que queria ver tendia a peneirar o que havia de verdade, ao menos no que concernia a ela. Ler entrelinhas com Briar não era mais que auto enganar-se. Era o que era. Má. Egoísta. Superficial. Cruel.

Disse-lhe o que tinha ocorrido, o que lhes tinha contado a proprietária do prostíbulo, Rosa, e que ao chegar a Casa Crisa, Jack e ele descobriram que seus três amigos não estavam. Mas a mensagem final o deixou surpreso.

"Percebe que lhes tenham feito mal?".

Com o cenho franzido, Reaper conteve a resposta sarcástica que tinha na ponta da língua. A que lhe perguntava se acaso lhe importava algo.

"Não. Não percebo dano nem medo. O que me preocupa é que não nos tenham chamado. Se pudessem, o fariam".

"Gregor encontrou uma maneira de bloquear a comunicação mental entre vampiros dentro de sua fortaleza e além de seus muros. Talvez esses vampiros tenham feito o mesmo", respondeu Briar.

Reaper sacudiu a cabeça, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo.

"Não tenho a sensação de que sejam uns gênios, Briar. Não os vi, mas a essência que deixaram neste lugar sugere muita capacidade mental. Não são mentes brilhantes".

Fez-se uma breve pausa e Briar disse finalmente:

"Levo às mortais. Vão me deixar louca se não o fizer. Iremos ajudar-lhes tão rápido quanto nos possa levar esta ridícula caminhonete que Roxy insiste em chamar Shirley".

Nenhuma palavra mais.

— Reaper! Olhe isto!

Reaper retornou ao mundo e, depois de tirar Briar de sua mente, concentrou-se em Jack e no assunto que tinham em mãos.

Jack tinha um envelope em uma mão. Estava aberto, mas o conteúdo continuava em seu interior. Parecia uma factura de algum tipo de serviço público, eletricidade, talvez.

Reaper franziu o cenho.

— Uma factura de luz?

— Sim, mas daqui — respondeu Jack. Virou o envelope.

Reaper o examinou.

— Temos que encontrar este lugar — disse. — Há algum mapa por aqui?

— Sim, na gaveta superior do escritório. Ali — assinalou para um pequeno escritório com acesso pela parede da esquerda.

Aproximaram-se juntos do escritório, desdobraram os mapas e começaram a procurar a direção da factura.

Topaz abriu os olhos com um gemido. O que tinham usado para que perdesse a consciência não era o tranquilizante que ela conhecia o único eficaz com os não mortos. Não, devia ter sido algo muito mais suave, muito mais normal. Mas uma droga comum só teria efeito durante uns minutos com um vampiro. E estava certa de que tinha passado mais tempo.

Olhou a seu redor e tentou orientar-se. Estava enjoada e tinha a vista imprecisa, mas mesmo assim, estava claro que não continuavam na Casa Crisa. Estava em uma casa branca. Teto branco. Paredes brancas. Não havia janelas. Estava deitada sobre uma espécie de maca bastante dura, tapada com um lençol branco.

Tinham lhe colocado uma via intravenosa de algo que pendurava de uma barra a seu lado.

Ao ter consciência disso a adrenalina correu por seu corpo e se incorporou bruscamente, mas ficou enjoada e esteve a ponto de cair da maca.

Uma mulher a segurou pelos ombros. Tinha o cabelo castanho alvoroçado e olhos de louca.

— Tranquila. Está bem. Ninguém vai te fazer mal.

Topaz baixou a cabeça e se apertou a fronte com a palma da mão ao recordar a garota. Crisa. A que não era normal de tudo.

— Que demônios me destes?

— É só clorpromazina. Uma dose grande — fez um gesto com a cabeça para o balcão. — Não teria te deixado inconsciente muito tempo, mas assim que desmaiou coloquei-te a destilação para tê-la fora de jogo enquanto fazíamos o traslado. Agora já pode despertar.

Topaz levantou lentamente a cabeça, olhando com suspeita à mulher-menina.

— Você colocou a destilação?

— Sou enfermeira. Ou era.

"E agora é uma louca", pensou Topaz. Ouviu um gemido lamuriento e ao virar-se viu Seth sentando-se lentamente em outra maca próxima, e em diagonal a ele, viu Vixen, que também começava a recuperar a consciência.

— Eles também estão bem — disse Crisa.

— Por que estamos aqui?

— Porque perguntaram por Bela. Nós não gostamos que gente pergunte por Bela — olhou a seu redor, sorrindo. — Vocês gostam de nossa clínica? Montamos para ajudar a vampiros feridos. Às vezes ocorre. Precisa-se contar com um lugar seguro, muito sangue e grande quantidade de...

— Que demônios está acontecendo aqui? — grunhiu Seth, segurando a cabeça como tinha feito Topaz, surpreso pela terrível dor, sem dúvida. — Aaaah, demônios. Onde estamos? O que nos destes? O que...?

"dê-me um minuto, Seth. Estou tentando lhe surripiar informação".

Seth olhou Topaz enquanto esta falava mentalmente e depois a Vixen, e Topaz soube que a garota também tinha recebido a mensagem. Seth tentou ficar de pé observando a vendagem que tinha no antebraço e a barra com a destilação. Baixou os pés ao chão sacudindo a cabeça e se dirigiu cambaleando para a maca de Vixen.

— Tome cuidado não caia — advertiu Crisa. — Ainda não está estável de todo. Em uma hora mais ou menos. Então estará bem — se virou para Topaz e lhe estendeu uma mão.

Topaz se afastou instintivamente, mas a menina só queria lhe tocar o cabelo. Acariciou uma comprida mecha e tirou a mão.

— eu adoro seu cabelo. Eu gostaria que o meu fosse igual.

"Definitivamente, a esta falta um fervor", pensou Topaz.

— Obrigado. Também eu gosto... Do seu.

Crisa sorriu com acanhamento.

— irei Procurar a Rei-Rei. Disse-me que lhe avisasse quando despertassem.

— Espera um momento — disse Topaz. —. Antes estava dizendo que vocês não gostam que a gente faça perguntas sobre... Como a chamaste? Bela? Refere-se a Mirabella Dufrane? Picou-me a curiosidade.

Crisa baixou os olhos para ocultar algo em seu olhar, mas era muito fácil lhe ler a mente. Com Bela se referia a Mirabella, sua mãe.

— Então está viva?

— Tenho que ir procurar a Rei-Rei?

— Crisa, espera. Não entende. Mirabella é minha mãe. Estou á tempos procurando-a. Meus amigos estão me ajudando. Ela não iria querer que me drogasse e me encerrasse aqui desta maneira. Ela ia querer que lhe falassem de mim. Não poderia fazê-lo? Só lhe diga que vim e veja o que te diz.

Crisa pestanejou várias vezes seguidas para conter-se, mas os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— É o que iamos fazer. Mas se foi. Não sabemos para onde.

Topaz sentiu como se lhe golpeassem o peito com uma bola de demolição.

— Como se foi? O que quer dizer com se foi?

— Rei-Rei acredita que alguém a levou.

Topaz fechou os olhos e gritou mentalmente, consciente de que a mensagem seria débil, por muito que se esforçasse.

"Jack! Pode me ouvir, Jack? Preciso de sua ajuda".

A porta da sala se abriu e três mortais vestidos com trajes quase idênticos se equilibraram no interior, apontando com suas armas, e dispararam quando Crisa se virou surpresa.

Os dardos tranquilizantes assobiaram no ar. O impacto de um deles propulsou a Crisa contra uma das janelas tapadas e rompeu o vidro com um braço antes de cair de joelhos ao chão. Topaz desceu da maca pelo outro lado. Deveria ter sido mais rápida. Teria sido se estivesse em plena forma, mas ainda ficavam restos de droga em suas veias. Não era tão rápida como o seria em condições normais, e não estava muito segura de que Jack tivesse ouvido sua petição de socorro. Só sabia que tinha problemas.

E que aqueles três malditos mortais eram homens mortos.

Viu que outro dardo alcançou o Seth quando se lançava sobre eles para atacar e outro dava em Vixen que ia em sua ajuda, e Topaz sentiu como lhe cravava um nos intestinos no mesmo instante.

Desabou no chão, não sem antes ver o Reynold, inconsciente no chão do corredor, por trás dos homens. Então um dos três homens se interpôs em sua linha de visão. Levava um traje escuro e tinha o cabelo e os olhos da cor do aço. Topaz jurou que esse tipo não veria amanhecer outro dia.

— Levamos esta — disse a seus compinchas. — Deixem os outros. Esta é a que morria por ver sua mãe, não? Faremo-lhe esse favor.

— Jack tem feito bem depois de tudo, não acredita? — disse o homem que a tirou nos braços da sala.

— Sim, suponho que sim.

"Jack? Não, não, por favor, Deus, Jack não", pensou Topaz. "Não é possível que ele tenha algo que ver com isto".

Topaz sentiu que se dobrava em duas da dor tão atroz que explodiu dentro de seu coração, soluçando com tanta força que acreditou que se lhe ia partir a coluna vertebral. E o homem que a levava nos braços a olhou com surpresa ao ver suas bruscas sacudidas.

— Ouça, acredito que a droga está tendo efeitos secundários nesta.

O outro homem a olhou. Topaz ficou consciente de seu escrutínio apesar da nuvem cinza da dor e do intumescimento provocado pelo tranquilizante.

— Está chorando, isso é tudo. Minha mãe, sim que chora com vontade. Segure-a bem. Não a deixe cair, pelo amor de Deus.

— Inferno, está tendo convulsões. Queria ver como a seguraria você! — o homem a estreitou com força entre os braços.

Topaz fechou os olhos e tentou conter-se, mas os espasmos continuavam e as lágrimas corriam livremente.

— É que sentem as coisas com mais intensidade que nós, não é verdade? —observou o terceiro dos homens.

— É bonita, não é? — disse o que a levava nos braços, baixando a cabeça para a de Topaz. — Não acontece nada, logo estará adormecida. Chora, chora e te desafogue, está bem?

— Sim, por que não lê uma história antes de dormir, idiota? É um vampiro.

— Isso não significa que não tenha sentimentos.

— Tire-a daqui de uma puta vez. Já.

O homem assentiu e a tirou do corredor.

— Ficará bem — disse a Topaz. — Prometo.

— Nunca. Nunca voltarei a estar bem — conseguiu dizer ela em um sussurro. Viu os olhos que o homem cravou nos seus. Azuis, compassivos inclusivé. E lhe nublou a vista.

Topaz se alegrou que o tranqüilizante fizesse efeito por fim e a deixasse inconsciente. Só desejava não voltar a despertar.

 **Capítulo 13**

Jack ouviu a chamada de socorro da Topaz, mas era muito fraca, e depois nada, silêncio.

— Que direção temos que tomar para ir a esse lugar? — perguntou ao Reaper.

Este levantou a cabeça do mapa desdobrado no capô do carro, olhou ao Jack e esquadrinhou o horizonte e assinalou para o este.

— Por ali.

— Aí é onde ela está então.

Reaper levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Acabo de receber uma chamada de socorro, mas era muito fraca. Acredito que a drogaram. Temos que resgatá-la, Reaper. Sem perda de tempo.

Viram uns faróis de um veículo que avançava devagar pelo caminho de entrada, e em seguida apareceu a caminhonete de cor amarelo canário com os girassóis pintados nos flancos e as matrículas personalizadas com seu nome. Parou em seco e as três mulheres desceram, martelando suas armas segundo se aproximavam deles.

Jack pensou brevemente em Charlie Angel's **1**. Embora neste caso fosse mais apropriado dizer os Anjos dos Infernos. Uma mortal eternamente jovem que não queria ser um vampiro, embora já fosse mais vampiro que humana em muitos aspectos, com seu cabelo ruivo de cachos até a metade das costas que ricocheteavam à medida que andava. Um enigma loiro, alta e magra como um pau, com uma cara de duende que recordava uma supermodelo de cujo nome não se lembrava agora precisamente. E um demônio moreno, saído das vísceras do inferno. Briar, com seus olhos negros, seu cabelo negro e seu coração negro.

Parecia de saco cheio. Jack teria sorrido se não estivesse tão mortalmente assustado pelo que pudesse ter acontecido a Topaz.

— Alguma pista? — perguntou Briar.

— Uma. Nos sigam — respondeu Jack.

Briar assentiu e se mostrou vacilante antes de fazer a seguinte pergunta.

— Há alguma chave para o Mustang? Será melhor levar os três carros, por precaução.

— Seth tem outro jogo de chaves debaixo da esteira, atrás do assento do copiloto — lhe disse Reaper. — Esperemos que tenha deixado aberto — acrescentou enquanto Jack e ele se dirigiam ao Porsche.

Com um gesto de assentimento, Briar se aproximou do carro antigo modernizado.

— Irei sozinha — gritou a Roxy. — Você leva a caminhonete.

Chegaram a uma casa desmantelada que parecia estar abandonada. Via-se musgo de um verde intenso entre as telhas do telhado escuro. Os revestimentos exteriores de madeira sem pintar mostravam vários tons de cinza e quase negro em alguns pontos por efeito da intempérie. Haviam placas quebradas e vidros estilhaçados de quão velhos eram. Outros penduravam de qualquer forma. Tempos antes, as janelas estiveram protegidas por portinhas de cor verde que agora penduravam de uma dobradiça e lhes faltava a maior parte das fitas de seda. A pintura branca da porta de entrada estava descascada. A maçanetada porta, entretanto, parecia destoar com tudo aquilo. Estava resplandecente em vez de oxidada.

1

Jack desligou o motor, saiu e se aproximou do sujo edifício. Então sentiu algo que fez que lhe contraísse o estômago e o pânico estendesse nele. Percebia a morte.

Reaper tinha saído do carro também e estava a seu lado, aferrando o ombro de Jack com mão firme, porque ele também o tinha percebido.

— Tranquilo.

— Uma merda é que vou ficar tranqüilo — Jack saiu correndo para a porta e a abriu de uma patada. Lançou-se no interior olhando a um lado e outro, com o coração na garganta.

— Topaz!

Não houve resposta.

— Que demônios é este lugar? — resmungou alguém.

Jack reconheceu a voz de Briar vagamente. Tinha entrado com Roxy e Ilyana lhe pisando os calcanhares. Também se fixou em que o interior daquele lugar não se parecia com o exterior nem de longe. Estava limpo, em perfeito estado e imaculadamente branco.

Havia alguma peça de mobiliário também em bom estado. O local estava imaculado, mas percebeu que apenas se usava. E isso foi só o que deu tempo de assimilar antes de pôr-se a correr pelo corredor em direção à primeira porta que encontrou, abriu-a e entrou para dar uma olhada, enquanto elas faziam o mesmo com as demais portas. Revisou o interior com o coração na boca, apavorado ante a ideia de encontrar Topaz jogada no chão, morta.

Era outra sala imaculada. Havia várias macas cobertas com lençóis brancos e grades para pendurar destilações. Ele só viu uma bandeja de aço inoxidável com instrumental. E vários corpos.

— Topaz! — gritou Jack entrando de um salto, mas não a viu.

— Este está morto — resmungou Reaper do corredor.

Jack se virou e o viu inclinado sobre um vampiro macho em quem ele não havia reparado ao passar e a quem não tinha visto nunca. Virou-se outra vez e seu olhar caiu sobre outro corpo, esta vez muito familiar.

— Vixen! — Jack atravessou a sala à velocidade do raio e deu a volta brandamente ao corpo de Vixen. Inclinou-se sobre ela para perceber sua força vital, sua essência. Estava presente, mas era fraca. Muito fraca.

Ouviu então o gemido lamurioso de alguém vindo detrás de uma das macas, e Seth saiu arrastando-se pelo chão. Tentava falar sem conseguir e estava muito fraco para comunicar-se mentalmente, mas seus olhos diziam tudo ao olhar do rosto belo e quase inerte de Vixen, e depois ao Jack.

— Está viva — lhe assegurou este. — O que aconteceu aqui, Seth?

Reaper entrou a toda velocidade na sala e agarrou ao Seth por debaixo das axilas para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé. Ao fazê-lo reparou no dardo tranquilizante que levava o novato no braço, o arrancou e o elevou à luz para vê-lo melhor.

— Dispararam-lhes dardos tranquilizantes. Quem quer que seja que o fizesse, abusou da dose porque o pobre diabo do corredor está morto — olhou ao Jack. — Como está Vixen?

— Acredito que viverá — olhou ao Seth, sentado em cima da maca embora apenas pudesse sustentar-se pela ajuda de Reaper. Tinha a cabeça caída sobre o peito. — Onde está Topaz? — exigiu saber Jack enquanto se levantava com Vixen nos braços e a posava docemente sobre outra maca.

—Eles... A levaram.

— Eles quem? — Jack deixou Vixen na maca e se aproximou de Seth, reparando vagamente nas outras três membros do grupo que acabavam de entrar. Agarrou a Seth pelo peitilho da camiseta. — Quem a levou, Seth?

A cabeça do Seth balançou.

— Homens. Mortais.

— Reaper? — chamou Briar do extremo mais afastado da sala, perto da janela quebrada. Os dois homens se viraram para ela e a viram em pé com uma pequena vampiresa de aspecto estranho nos braços. — Está muito fraca.

A mulher tinha um corte no braço e corria o risco de sangrar-se.

— Coloque-a aqui e tome conta dela — lhe disse Reaper bruscamente indicando a maca que tinha a seu lado para concentrar toda sua atenção de novo em Seth. O sacudiu um pouco para que melhorasse. — Seth, tem que nos dar mais informações. Quem demônios levou Topaz?

— E aonde? — exigiu Jack. — Quantos eram? Disseram algo, algo, que possa nos servir como pista?

A cabeça caiu outra vez para frente, colada ao peito. Jack o agarrou pelo cabelo e lhe levantou o rosto, comprovando que tornou a desmaiar.

— Jack...?

A voz era suave, calma, desconhecida. Jack se virou e viu que a jovem que Briar tinha encontrado ferida. Estava olhando-o. Roxy tentava segurar a pele que rodeava o corte do antebraço para evitar que se sangrasse.

Jack se aproximou.

—Eu sou Jack.

— Crisa — resmungou fracamente.

— Crisa? É seu nome?

Ela tentou assentir, mas até isso lhe custava um grande esforço, assim desistiu.

— Há um... Mensagem... — fechou os olhos.

— O que? Uma mensagem? Para mim? — Jack se inclinou sobre ela e a segurou pelos ombros. A mão gélida de Briar se fechou como um grilhão sobre sua nuca e o separou da garota com tanta força que esteve a ponto de fazer que perdesse o equilíbrio.

— Onde está Ilyana com o estojo de primeiro socorros? — espetou.

— Aqui — respondeu Ilyana, entrando na sala a toda pressa com o estojo de primeiros socorros nas mãos. — Estou aqui — se colocou junto a Roxy e começou a lhe passar o instrumental que esta ia pedindo. Fio e agulhas curvadas. Outra coisa não, mas Roxy era uma mulher preparada.

Jack avançou para a maca para tentar interrogar aquela estranha mulher outra vez, mas Briar o deteve lhe colocando uma mão no peito e em seu lugar se inclinou ela sobre a garota.

— me diga Crisa, se puder o que era o que tinha que dizer a Jack?

Crisa abriu fracamente os olhos, um pouco mais ao notar o primeiro dos pontos que Roxy estava dando, e até o Jack fez uma careta, consciente da dor que estaria sofrendo a pobre.

Crisa gemeu, apertou a mandíbula e moveu os lábios. Jack não conseguiu ouvir o que dizia nem sequer com seu sentido de vampiro mais aguçado. Mas Briar se inclinou sobre ela e colou o ouvido a sua boca.

Ao levantar-se tinha na mão uma parte de papel que tinha tirado do punho apertado da Crisa. Olhou ao Jack com uma mescla de asco e surpresa nos olhos.

— "Jack, agora temos algo que quer" — leu em voz alta. — O que se supõe que quer dizer?

Ele sabia exatamente o que queria dizer. Significava que era culpa dele que uma gente muito perigosa tivesse raptado Topaz. E provavelmente a sua mãe também. Significava que, a estas alturas, Topaz já saberia que ele tinha estado fazendo entendimentos com a CIA.

Significava que podia morrer. E tudo por sua culpa.

— Vamos ver se eu descubro. Se nos traiu. Jack, eu mesma te matarei — continuou Briar com voz calma e firme.

Topaz despertou de repente. Levantou a cabeça e seu corpo se esticou ao puxar as algemas com que lhe seguravam os braços atrás do respaldo da cadeira em que estava sentada. Sentia como se lhe tivessem deslocado os ombros.

Gemeu de dor, fechando brevemente os olhos para abri-los bruscamente de novo e tentar pesar a situação. Tinham-na raptado uns vampiros e depois um trio de mortais desejosos de morrer e vestidos com trajes baratos a tinham raptado por sua vez.

Encontrava-se no dormitório de uma suíte de hotel, a julgar pelo mobiliário e o mapa em caso de incêndio metido em um compartimento de plástico pego à porta. Haviam coberto com plástico negro as janelas. Havia duas camas, uma delas ocupada por alguém que parecia inconsciente. Quem quer que fosse, estava coberto e envolto em sombras, pelo que não podia lhe ver o rosto. Percebeu essência vampírica, mas estava tão drogada, tão profundamente inconsciente que apenas sentia sua força vital. Havia uma televisão, um escritório e um telefone perto. Através da entrada para a zona de estar da suíte viu um pequeno sofá e uns pés embainhados em um par de sapatos negros resplandecentes que descansavam sobre o tabuleiro de cristal da mesa de centro. Ouviu o crepitar das páginas de uma revista ao ser folheada. Cheirava a sangue humano.

Logo o saborearia também.

— Não lhe ensinaram na academia que um vampiro pode partir algemas como se fossem palitos de dentes? — gritou-lhe.

Os pés da mesa se moveram, posaram-se no chão e um homem apareceu diante dela. Era um dos três que os tinham atacado e drogado, e logo a tinham raptado. O homem entrou no dormitório e a olhou. Seu rosto parecia esculpido em granito: era duro e cinza, escurecido pela incipiente barba. Não parecia que a levasse assim de propósito, o que sugeria que não tinha podido barbear-se em um tempo. Levava o cabelo cinza talhado a escova, realçado por reflexos chapeados. E tinha olheiras.

— No momento não pode — lhe respondeu ele. — O efeito do dardo tranquilizante demora um tempo para passar.

Topaz lhe lançou um olhar que deveria havê-lo torrado como a uma alface no deserto e a seguir se concentrou para lançar uma chamada de socorro, mas não ao Jack. Não voltaria a chamá-lo. Nem verbal nem mentalmente. Nem tampouco com seu coração. Tinha-a traído, tinha traído a todos.

"Reaper. Raptaram-me uns tipos que acredito que são da CIA. Estou em uma suíte de hotel com outro vampiro".

Não obteve resposta. Sentia que sua voz mental ficava amortecida, como se estivesse dentro de uma cova.

"Reaper!".

— Sei o que está fazendo.

— Importa-me uma merda o que sabe ou deixa de saber.

O homem se encolheu de ombros.

— Esbanja sua energia. Em primeiro lugar, continua sob os efeitos do tranquilizante, mas embora não o estivesse, tomamos... Precauções.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos.

— Como as que tomava Gregor, que fazia que fosse impossível a comunicação mental fora dos muros de sua fortaleza?

— De quem acredita que o aprendeu?

— Sabe que vai morrer por isso, não sabe?

Ele se encolheu de ombros enquanto avançava uns passos mais, pegava uma cadeira e, depois de lhe dar a volta, sentava-se escarranchado diante dela.

— Onde está Reaper? —perguntou.

— Aqui estamos outra vez. Onde deixaste o cubo de brasas e o atiçador, hein? Onde estão suas afiadas facas?

O homem franziu o cenho e a observou atentamente um momento. Finalmente, elevou as sobrancelhas.

— Acredita que vou te torturar?

— Gregor o fez. Como acredita que sei se não?

O homem suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

— Gregor está descontrolado. Teremos que nos ocupar dele. O que fez não estava autorizado.

— E o que me diz de Jack? Estava "permitido" tudo o que ele fez?

— Jack deixou de ser um activo para tornar-se um passivo, temo.

— Que demônios significa isso?

O homem captou seu olhar e negou com a cabeça.

— Nada que tenha que saber agora. Só tem que saber que não vamos lhe fazer mal. Só nos interessa Reaper. E agora que as temos, confiamos que Jack nos entregue ele.

—Têm a mim e... A quem mais? À novata meio louca? O que o faz pensar que Jack se incomodaria em cruzar a rua para nos salvar a alguma das duas?

— Ele fará.

— Segue sonhando, Columbo2.

O homem não disse nada. Somente a observou.

— Onde estão meus amigos? Aos que drogaram nessa clínica infernal?

— Suponho que continuarão ali, a menos que Reaper e Jack os tenham encontrado. Em cujo caso, Jack saberá já que lhe temos, e teremos suas notícias dentro de pouco — olhou a hora. — Ou não. Está a ponto de amanhecer. Bom, talvez esta noite.

Levantou-se da cadeira e ficou ali em pé.

— Certo que não quer me dizer onde está Reaper? Aceleraria muito as coisas. As duas poderiam sair daqui muito antes.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma pressa, amigo. É você que fica sem tempo, não eu.

O homem se encolheu de ombros.

— Se você o diz — deu a volta para ir-se, mas quando já chegava à porta, virou-se novamente e olhou para o vampiro que estava na cama. — Por certo, essa não é a novata meio louca. A ela também deixamos na clínica.

Topaz franziu o cenho.

— Então quem é?

— Me agradecerá logo — disse. — Afinal de contas, está á muito tempo esperando — saiu do quarto e fechou a porta quase por completo, deixou uma abertura mínima para poder vigiá-la.

Topaz sentiu que lhe apertava o peito enquanto observava o corpo oculto sob as mantas em cima da cama. Começou a mover-se com cadeira e tudo, arrastando-a a pequenos saltos pelo carpete, em direção a um lado da cama e daí para a cabeceira. Viu que seu seqüestrador colocava a cabeça pelo oco da porta para olhar e, que ao final, encolheu-se de ombros e se foi.

De repente se encontrou diante do rosto de mulher mais formoso que tinha visto em sua vida e, engasgando-se com as lágrimas, sussurrou:

—Mãe?

Não obteve resposta.

Topaz permaneceu junto à cama um bom tempo, olhando à mulher inconsciente. Não havia dúvida de que era o rosto de uma das atrizes do cinema mais queridas de todos os tempos. O rosto que tinha adornado pôsteres e revistas de todo o mundo. O rosto de Mirabella Dufrane. Mirabella para a maioria. Como o Elvis era Elvis , ou Cher era Cher ou Madonna...

Para ela, entretanto, era algo mais. Para ela era mãe.

A mandíbula esculpida com delicadeza, as maçãs do rosto altas e acentuadas, a pele branca como o leite. Agora parecia mais porcelana que bronze como quando estava viva. E estava ainda mais formosa. Usava o cabelo cor visom recolhido para trás por uma fita elástica de cor branca que não conseguia evitar que as suaves ondas emoldurassem o rosto, realçado por reflexos de cor mogno. Tudo natural. Ela nunca tinha tido que tingir. Parecia mais um elaborado coque feito de laços de cetim que cabelo de verdade.

Topaz ficou olhando-a e seu corpo se encheu de emoções. Estava tão emocionada que não podia nem pensar nem mover-se, só podia chorar, as lágrimas que estava á tanto tempo aguentando. E por fim começaram a cair muito devagar, inseguras, vacilantes. Rodaram por suas bochechas lhe queimando a pele.

— Mãe — sussurrou de novo.

Mirabella a tinha abandonado antes que tivesse idade suficiente para ter pronunciado sua primeira palavra "mãe", de modo que para Topaz a glamurosa estrela cujas fotos se amontoavam em sua memória e cujos filmes enchiam uma estante de sua mansão, sempre tinha sido "mãe".

Mas ao olhá-la agora lhe era difícil referir-se a ela com tanta formalidade. Não parecia ter mais idade que ela mesma. Pode ser que fosse mais jovem inclusive. Os vampiros não envelheciam uma vez transformados. Topaz tentou contar os anos, mas a parte lógica de sua mente não funcionava. Mirabella tinha vinte e sete anos quando a assassinaram, só que não a tinham assassinado, mas sim tinha cruzado ao outro lado, tinham dado o presente da escuridão. Mas quem o tinha feito e por quê?

Topaz tinha vinte e cinco quando ocorreu sua transformação, e já tinha se passado uma década. Assim, sim, tecnicamente sua mãe era mais velha, dois anos mais velha segundo os cálculos humanos. E apesar de estar a dez anos não morta, era um fato surreal. Era algo que a fazia perder pé porque contradizia com a realidade que tinha conhecido quase toda sua vida.

Embora o conceito de conhecer não existisse na verdade. Só existia o conceito de acreditar; convencer-te de um fato só porque acredita cegamente nisso. Ver depois a prova que o contradizia era como presenciar o impossível. Mas tampouco existia o impossível. Só existia a crença.

Durante muitos anos tinha acreditado que sua mãe estava morta, mas agora a tinha diante de si, não morta e bem, embora drogada no momento.

As emoções aumentaram em seu interior e puxou as algemas até que a cadeia partiu-se em dois. Levantou-se então da cadeira e se aproximou da cama. Lutando para conter as lágrimas, Topaz levantou uma mão tremente e a aproximou da bochecha de sua mãe, sem chegar a tocá-la. Não se atrevia a acariciar a pele daquela bela adormecida. Quase não podia suportar ter diante de si a prova de que não era uma ilusão, e sim um ser real.

Então o fez. Baixou a mão. Tinha a mandíbula e a coluna vertebral tensas como se fossem partir. Roçou com as gemas dos dedos a suave e fresca pele de sua mãe, e lhe tirou uma mecha ondulada que parecia cetim puro.

Seus olhos pareceram mover-se ligeiramente sob as pálpebras, seus músculos se tencionaram e a seguir se relaxaram, e, finalmente, as pestanas tremeram várias vezes.

Topaz tomou ar e tirou a mão bruscamente. Reclinou-se no respaldo sem tirar a vista do rosto da mulher enquanto abria os olhos muito, muito devagar. Pestanejou várias vezes como tentando enfocar a vista com muito esforço. Levou uma elegante e tremente mão à têmpora. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e voltou a fechar os olhos.

— Já tive este sonho antes.

— Os vampiros não sonham — sussurrou Topaz.

— Não é certo. Eu sonho. Só no breve momento que precede ao amanhecer, antes de cair profundamente dormida durante o dia, ou justo quando acordo ao chegar o crepúsculo, mas eu sonho.

— Comigo? — perguntou Topaz.

— Com quem mais?

Topaz suspirou.

— Por acaso sabe quem sou?

A mulher abriu os olhos novamente. Observou Topaz atentamente, começando a dar-se conta de que aquilo talvez não fosse um sonho.

— Sempre soube. Venho velando por ti toda sua vida, Tanya.

— Então saberá o infeliz e desgraçada que fui. O pouco amor que recebi.

Mirabella pôs as palmas das mãos no colchão e se impulsionou para sentar-se.

— Sei. Sinto muito.

— Eu precisava de você. Abandonou-me — Topaz se afastou da cama e ficou a passear pela habitação, incapaz de olhar para sua mãe quando fizesse a pergunta principal, pergunta cuja resposta estava a anos esperando. — por quê?

— Não tive opção, minha filha. Eu juro.

Topaz não se virou para olhá-la quando voltou a perguntar com voz calma e fria:

— Por quê?

Mirabella suspirou. Topaz ouvia os movimentos que fazia seu corpo contra o colchão ao tentar levantar-se. Aproximou-se dela por trás e lhe pôs uma mão no ombro.

— Tinha uma aventura com um homem casado.

— Wayne Duncan? — perguntou Topaz.

— Sim. Sua mulher... Lucia... Tentou me matar. O certo é que matou para todos os efeitos. Teria sido impossível sobreviver às feridas que me infligiu aquela noite.

— E mesmo assim não morreu? — perguntou Topaz.

— Não, não morri. Tinha uma amiga, uma vampiresa. Chama-se Sarafina. É um antepassado nosso. Algo assim como uma tia. Estava ali quando ocorreu e conseguiu me levar ao hospital antes que morresse.

Topaz não disse nada.

— É o que ocorreu — insistiu sua mãe. — Por que tenho a impressão de que não me acredita?

— Porque tenho sua carta. E porque falei com sua representante, Rebecca Murphy. Tinha planejado. Rebecca acreditou que se suicidou. Tem certeza de que contratou a um atirador para que te matasse. Mas a carta que me deixou é toda a prova que preciso. Planejou. Fingiu sua morte e deixou a sua filha como se não a tivesse tido.

Mirabella suspirou, baixou a cabeça e se afastou. E isso foi o que deu forças a Topaz para virar e enfrentar-se de novo a ela, embora a encontrasse de costas. Então Mirabella se virou e os olhos de ambas se encontraram.

— É certo. Sarafina e eu o planejamos, mas antes que pudéssemos levar a cabo nosso plano, aquela raposa me disparou. E então foi muito tarde.

— E eu fiquei sozinha. Poderia ter me atirado às águas infestadas de tubarões e ter deixado que me afogasse, nadasse ou fosse devorada, mãe. Teria sido o mesmo.

— Minha intenção era te deixar as coisas solucionadas. Minha intenção não era deixar que crescesse nas mãos de um homem egoísta que só lhe interessava o dinheiro...

— Então por que não o fez você? — gritou Topaz, sem se importar que pudesse ouvi-la o homem da outra sala. Sua voz se tornou áspera, e as lágrimas se pegaram a garganta. — Por que me deixou sozinha? Podia ter me levado contigo! Tinha que ter alguma forma!

— OH, tesouro...

Mirabella se aproximou dela e levantou a mão para lhe tocar o rosto, mas Topaz se afastou com brutalidade antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

— Não me toque. Não se faça da mãe preocupada agora depois do que fez.

Mirabella ficou imóvel e pestanejou várias vezes seguidas, como se ela também estivesse a ponto de chorar.

— Se transformou numa pessoa dura, Tanya. Fria.

—Por sua culpa. Deixou-me sem saber quem era meu pai. Deixou que fossem os tribunais quem se encarregasse de decidir quem seria a pessoa mais adequada para me criar. Deixou-me aos cuidados de um homem que não queria outra coisa além de meu dinheiro.

— Sei, sei tesouro.

— Não me queria o suficiente para ficar, ele não me queria absolutamente, e depois me apaixonei por um homem que acreditei que me amava. De verdade acreditava, mas resultou que também me usou.

— Jack — sussurrou sua mãe. — Sei. Sinto muito.

Topaz elevou rapidamente a cabeça.

— Como sabe seu nome?

— Eu lhe disse, estive velando por você. E sei o muito que te machucou, e o sinto.

Topaz sentiu como se lhe rompesse o coração no peito ao ouvir seu nome.

— O mais estúpido de tudo é que eu permiti. Quero dizer que só o fato de que se negasse a me dizer que me amava deveria ter me colocado de sobre aviso. Mas não. Eu segui pendurada nele, tentei me convencer de que me amava, e quando voltou por mais, voltei a tragar tudo.

— E por uma boa razão — disse sua mãe.

— Não. Resulta que esteve me usando outra vez. Trabalhando para esses idiotas da CIA, planejando lhes entregar um de meus melhores amigos, e tudo por dinheiro. Ao menos não se trata de meu dinheiro desta vez, mas não fui mais que um meio para conseguir um propósito para ele. O tempo todo.

Sua mãe guardou silêncio. Parecia estar imersa em seus pensamentos.

— O que foi? — perguntou Topaz.

— É que... Não acredito. Vi ele, de longe, claro, mas vi. Vi como te olha.

— Sim, bom, é o melhor actor desde o Olivier. Mas acredite isso é tudo. Uma interpretação. Deus, ele tem a culpa de que agora estejamos nas mãos destes idiotas.

Sua mãe franziu o cenho e lançou um rápido olhar para a porta quase fechada.

— Onde estamos exatamente?

— Do que se recorda? — perguntou Topaz.

Mirabella apertou a cabeça com uma mão. Era perfeita. Suave, sedosa. Unhas de manicura, embora tivesse a pintura lascada.

— Não muito. Estava em minha casa quando ouvi algo, e me aproximei da janela para olhar. E então romperam o vidro e me cravaram algo no estômago. Acreditei que tinham me disparado.

— Um dardo tranquilizante — supôs Topaz.

— Sim. Olhei para baixo e vi aquela coisa se sobressaindo. Havia sangue ao redor, estendendo-se por meu vestido — se olhou enquanto o dizia.

Usava um vestido veraneio atado ao pescoço, comprido até o chão, de cor branca com um desenho de grandes círculos verdes de reminiscências sementeiras. Tinha colocado aquela faixa branca para segurar o cabelo e sapatos também brancos que a faziam muito alta, e mesmo assim andava sem cambalear.

Mirabella tocou a mancha de sangue que adornava seu vestido na frente, confirmando assim o que recordava. Então levantou a vista e procurou os olhos de Topaz de novo.

— Acredito que desmaiei. Não lembro nada mais até que abri os olhos a um momento e te vi junto à cama, pensando que era um sonho. Tanya, o que ocorre?

Topaz suspirou. Queria lhe dizer e lhe perguntar muitas coisas, mas, sobre tudo, queria que a estrela a convencesse de que de verdade queria a sua filha. Que de verdade não tinha tido mais remédio que deixá-la para trás. Queria que a convencesse. Mas não ia convencê-la de nada. Sua mãe não era mais que a primeira em uma grande lista de pessoas que supostamente a queriam; a primeira em uma grande lista de pessoas que tinham posto seus interesses a frente dos dela, abandonando-a quando mais precisava.

Sua mãe tinha marcado as pautas que tinha seguido toda sua vida. E queria odiá-la por isso, mas odiava a si mesma por não poder fazê-lo.

Decidiu deixar as coisas como estavam no momento. Sua mãe tinha razão. Deviam concentrar-se em sua situação e pesar as opções que tinham.

— Travei uma boa amizade com um vampiro chamado Reaper.

Sua mãe assentiu.

— Sei. No início me preocupei, mas...

— Sabe também do Reaper? — interrompeu-a Topaz, olhando-a com o cenho franzido.

— Já lhe disse isso, carinho, segui com detalhe sua vida. Sempre, sempre, Tanya.

— Agora sou Topaz.

— Para mim é Tanya e sempre o será.

Topaz soprou com ceticismo, mas continuou com sua história.

— Reaper trabalhava para a CIA. Fizeram-lhe algo. Lavaram-lhe o cérebro. E agora podem controlar suas ações por meio de duas palavras de controle.

— Controlá-lo? Com respeito a que?

Topaz tomou fôlego e decidiu lhe contar a verdade. A final de contas, a vida de Mirabella estava em jogo agora. Merecia saber por que. Bom, talvez "merecer" fosse uma palavra muito forte. Provavelmente o que merecesse era ser esquartejada por abandonar um bebê aos lobos como fez, mas pelo menos sim tinha direito de saber.

— Reaper trabalhava como assassino para a CIA. Agora faz o mesmo para os não mortos, apagando do mapa aos renegados quando é necessário. A CIA quer recuperá-lo. Com a primeira das palavras de controle se torna uma besta enlouquecida e violenta que destruirá tudo o que encontre em seu caminho, e não se deterá até que se pronuncie a segunda palavra. Mas não sabemos qual é essa palavra.

Sua mãe escutava com os olhos como pratos.

— A CIA quer voltar ao tê-lo sob seu controle. Um vampiro capanga, alguém a quem podem controlar é um ativo muito valioso para não querer recuperá-lo — Topaz procurou o olhar de sua mãe. — Planejam nos usar para consegui-lo.

— Jack o entregará para te salvar a vida — intuiu sua mãe.

— Jack nem sequer cruzaria a rua para me salvar a vida — Topaz se perguntou por que lhe soavam tão falsas essas palavras. E a verdade é que eram certas. — Mas Reaper sim. Ele se entregará para nos salvar — colocou uma mão no braço de sua mãe. — Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça.

Sua mãe a olhou nos olhos. As emoções que giravam neles eram tão intensas que Topaz não era capaz de interpretar seus sentimentos.

— Então não o faremos — disse. — Mas vamos ter que cooperar para sair desta, Tanya. Vamos ter que confiar a uma na outra.

Topaz a olhou fixamente e pensou que confiar na mulher que a havia abandonado ia ser difícil. Mas tentaria.

 **Capítulo 14**

Briar o golpeou.

Jack não esperava o golpe e não estava preparado para isso, por isso não o viu chegar. Mas o sentiu. Briar lhe atirou um gancho na mandíbula que lhe lançou a cabeça para trás, levantou-o do chão e o mandou de costas contra a parede. Doía uma barbaridade, mas ainda maior foi a surpresa.

Incorporou-se lentamente, sacudindo a cabeça para afastar as estrelinhas que via e levantou a vista para lhe perguntar a que se devia aquilo, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios quando viu com que afinco brigava para escapar de Reaper, que a segurava rodeando-a pela cintura firmemente por trás.

— Me solte Inferno! — gritava.

Reaper permanecia em seu lugar sem mostrar intenção alguma de ceder.

— Não sabe a história completa.

— Sei tudo o que tenho que saber. Esse bastardo esteve informando sobre nós aos federais o tempo todo.

— Informando sobre mim, Briar. E embora avalie que se zangue assim por mim, apesar de não entendê-lo, não é necessário. Prometo-lhe isso.

Ela se acalmou um pouco.

— É uma merda por ti. Não esqueça que eu estava contigo. Esquivando a esses polis, vendo-os aparecer sem nos dar tempo quase a descansar. Por ti? Uma merda. Eu não faço as coisas por ninguém além de mim.

— Em todo momento soube o que Jack estava fazendo — disse Reaper.

Briar ficou em silêncio e deixou de lutar. Reaper afrouxou o aperto e ela se voltou para olhá-lo, abrindo os olhos como pratos. Jack se levantou do chão lentamente, sentindo que agora estava a salvo. Atrás dele chegavam Seth e Vixen, mostrando-se tão estupefatos como Briar ante a revelação de Reaper.

— No início pensei que Jack estava me colocando em perigo ao informar aos agentes sobre meu paradeiro em troca de dinheiro. Depois me dei conta de que estava dando informação, sim, mas sempre com certo atraso. Desta forma, os agentes chegavam um dia depois ao lugar no qual tinha estado o que me dava margem a escapar — olhou Briar. — Nos dava, quero dizer — corrigiu. — E depois soube que não o estava fazendo por dinheiro, mas em troca de informação para encontrar à mãe de Topaz. O que ocorreu de verdade era um segredo bem guardado.

— Acreditava que tinham descoberto sozinhos — disse Vixen. — Quando Topaz recebeu essa carta que lhe tinha deixado sua mãe e a comparou com a que lhe havia escrito a vampiresa que a criou.

Roxy tirou a Crisa da maca.

— Discutam entre vocês. Eu vou levar a esta pequena à caminhonete. Temos que pô-la a salvo e alimentá-la ou não viverá — a tirou da habitação enquanto Ilyana corria a lhe abrir a porta.

Jack se endireitou, sacudindo o fundilho das calças.

— Infelizmente — disse, — esses agentes se dão tão bem no jogo como eu. Inclusivé melhor. Deram-me uma informação quase tão inútil como a que eu estava proporcionando a eles. Até que chegamos aqui pelo menos. Quando souberam que tínhamos descoberto sozinhos a verdade sobre o ocorrido a Mirabella, ameaçaram-me machuca-la a menos que drogasse ao Reaper e o entregasse.

Reaper assentiu.

— E me contou isso tudo — disse aos outros. — Jack não tem feito nada em minhas costas. Bom, no início, mas nem sequer então pretendeu me fazer mal.

— Infelizmente, fossem boas ou más suas intenções — espetou Seth, — esses tipos têm agora a Topaz e a Mirabella.

— E que demônios fazemos agora? — perguntou Briar.

Seth suspirou profundamente, esforçando-se ainda por recuperar-se completamente dos efeitos da droga.

— Que nos tenham escondido informação é o que nos pôs nesta situação. Percebem, não? — seu olhar de aborrecimento ia e vinha de Jack ao Reaper. — Só o que podemos fazer agora é descobrir onde as têm entrar no esconderijo, lhes chutar o traseiro e as resgatar.

— Não funcionará. Sabem proteger uma casa e bloquear a comunicação mental, igual fazia Gregor — Jack estava em pé com a cabeça encurvada, o estômago feito um molho de nervos. Pensar que Topaz pudesse estar em perigo... O medo que pudesse estar sentindo nesse momento, do que aqueles agentes pudessem lhe haver dito. Era certo que estaria pensando o mesmo que Briar.

Maldita seja, teria que lhe ter contado a verdade.

— Então que demônios sugere que façamos? — bramou Seth.

Um familiar "owwwwuugaaa" lhes chegou de fora. Era a buzina da Shirley.

— Sugiro — disse Jack, — que vão todos cuidar da Crisa e me deixem solucionar o problema que causei.

— Não é seu problema, Jack — disse Reaper olhando-o nos olhos. — É a mim que procuram. Sou eu quem deixou que vocês se unissem a mim, lhes pondo a todos em perigo.

— E sou eu quem escolheu tratar com o diabo para conseguir o que queria - disse Jack.

Reaper suspirou.

— Vamos aos carros. Retornaremos às cabanas, ocuparemo-nos da Crisa e trataremos de procurar uma solução para este desastre.

Conforme voltavam a caminho da porta de entrada, Jack observou o telefone móvel que havia no chão junto à porta, suspeitosamente a plena vista. Algo lhe dizia que não estava ali por acidente, assim o guardou, perguntando-se quando e como ia pagar as conseqüências de seus actos.

Crisa era exatamente o que faltava aquela equipe de inadaptados, pensou Briar enquanto abria a porta trilho da caminhonete e subia. Havia algo nela que não era normal. Mas não se tratava de uma raridade como a de Vixen que a fazia diferente dos outros. O que ocorria a Crisa era mental.

Crisa jazia deitada no assento traseiro, com os olhos fechados, tremendo visivelmente. Ilyana, a loira fraca e inalcansavel, ia ajoelhada no chão, lhe segurando as mãos, as Palmas para baixo, a cada lado da ferida que tinha no braço, com a cabeça encurvada e os olhos fechados. Roxy ia ao volante.

Briar comprovou a situação com uma rápida olhada e se sentou no assento central para o lado, com um braço apoiado no respaldo e os olhos fixos na pequena, embora suas palavras fossem dirigidas à loira.

— Conseguiu parar o sangramento?

Sem levantar a vista, Ilyana respondeu:

— Entre o costurado, a bruxaria de Roxy e minha técnica curativa do Reiki contemos o pior, mas perdeu sangue.

— Não sobreviverá se não beber — disse Roxy. — E não estou tão segura de que essa merda de sangue mortal das bolsas de plástico tenha a potência suficiente para salvá-la.

Briar olhou para frente à imagem que lhe proporcionava o reflexo dos olhos de Roxy no retrovisor, e Roxy a olhou, embora fosse impossível que pudesse vê-la porque Briar não se refletia nos espelhos.

Mesmo assim, o olhar de Roxy lhe disse exatamente o que estava sugerindo.

Briar olhou pelas janelas da caminhonete e viu que Seth e Vixen haviam arrancado e seguiam ao Jack e ao Reaper no Carreira. Não deveria ter devolvido o Mustang ao Seth e ter aceitado retornar a caminhonete com as malditas mortais e a louca ferida. Mas agora era muito tarde. Tinham que apressar-se em chegar ao bu``ngalô: alguém poderia imaginar um lugar mais inverossímil como quartel geral para uma equipe de seres noturnos? Porque ninguém tinha garantias de que a garota fosse chegar com vida até lá.

Briar não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que a intuição do Roxy ia por aí.

Concentrou-se no Reaper quando a caminhonete passou dando pulos pelo caminho mal pavimentado.

"Roxy diz que a louca não sobreviverá se não beber sangue de vampiro, amigo. Será melhor que paremos na borda e troquemos de carro".

A resposta do Reaper foi rápida e firme.

"por que vou perder tempo quando você está aí com ela?".

"Porque eu não penso fazê-lo".

Produziu-se um silêncio.

"Temos que chegar antes que amanheça. Vamos ter que ir a cento trinta todo o tempo para conseguir. Não podemos parar. Terá que fazê-lo".

"É uma merda".

Briar notou a frustração de Reaper.

"Pois então morrerá. Você decide, Briar".

Briar ficou olhando à ferida. E esta abriu os olhos e encontrou com os dela. Custava-lhe enfocar e olhava como atordoada, embora Briar suspeitasse que seu olhar não fosse muito diferente em plena forma.

— Está Rei-Rei em algum dos outros carros? — perguntou Crisa com aquele tom infantil que a punha tão nervosa.

— Refere-te ao tipo fraco que estava contigo nessa clínica infernal?

Crisa assentiu os olhos lhe começaram a fechar e de novo os abriu.

— Não sei por que tenho tanto frio. Eu nunca tenho frio.

— Nunca tem frio porque é um vampiro — lhe disse Briar. — Não o sentimos como os mortais. Não lhe explicou isso seu querido Rei-Rei?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Então por que o sinto agora?

— Porque está morrendo.

Ilyana afogou uma exclamação de horror e lançou a Briar um olhar de recriminação. Esta a ignorou levantou-se, colocou-se na parte traseira da caminhonete e deu uma cotovelada em Ilyana.

— Me deixe um pouco de espaço?

A Ilyana não precisava pedir duas vezes. Briar continuava aterrando-a. E fazia bem, pensou Briar, porque não hesitaria em comer-lhe.

Briar se ajoelhou no chão junto à Crisa.

— Seu amigo Rei-Rei está morto. Se preferir ir com ele, entenderei. Estive a ponto de suicidar-me várias vezes e desde já te digo que só lamento não tê-lo feito. A vida é uma merda, pelo que me diz respeito, e o mais provável é que acabe suicidando-se um dia ou outro. O teria feito já, imagino, se não fosse porque tenho curiosidade por ver como termina tudo isto. Assim se quer morrer, lhe deixarei que o faça. Darei-te minhas bênçãos. Mas se não quiser, também posso te ajudar a que recupere as forças. Dá-me exatamente o mesmo. Você decide. O que fazemos?

As lágrimas que foram acumulando nos olhos da pobre garota desde a primeira frase da pequena maldade que lhe tinha largado Briar começaram a rolar por suas bochechas até chegar à malha do assento.

— Rei-Rei está morto? — perguntou com voz áspera.

— Sim. Sinto muito, pequena. Má sorte.

— Per... Mas se for um V... Vampiro.

— Os vampiros podem morrer. Imagino que tampouco te explicou isso, não? Sim, podemos morrer. Como acontecerá com você dentro de um par de minutos.

— Cuidava de mim — disse a garota enquanto um tremendo arrepio a percorria por completo. Ou talvez fosse um espasmo. "Um desses estertores da morte de que ouviu falar", pensou Briar. Crisa se estremeceu por completo uma vez mais e depois, nada, seu corpo ficou mole, lhe fecharam os olhos.

Por um segundo, Briar pensou que tinha morrido.

Mas então a garota entreabriu aqueles olhos de louca que tinha e disse:

— Sou muito jovem para morrer.

— Temia que dissesse isso — respondeu Briar, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto levantava a manga. Pressionou o diminuto gatilho de seu anel que fez sair a pequena navalha oculta em seu centro, fez-se um corte no punho esquerdo e o levou aos lábios de Crisa. — Bebe então.

Jack respondeu à chamada do celular ao primeiro toque, apesar de ir conduzindo. Havia- dito ao Reaper que o tinha encontrado na sala e os dois estavam esperando a chamada. Não disse «Diga»; não se identificou. Só disse:

— Se lhe fizer mal, morrerá. Basta que lhe levante a voz, morrerá. Muito devagar.

— Está bem — disse o homem ao outro lado da linha. — Então posso afirmar sem medo de errar que se equivoca ao acreditar que não... Como o disse? Ah, sim, "lhe incomodaria em cruzar a rua para lhe salvar a vida".

— Por que teria que pensar algo assim?

— Provavelmente lhe ocorreu quando soube que estiveste trabalhando para nós.

— Cretino.

— Vamos, Jack, não é nosso assunto arrumar sua vida amorosa. Se ocupe você só quando voltar. Já terá tempo de preocupar-se de seus problemas com a sogra, como todos nós.

Jack olhou ao Reaper, retirou o telefone da orelha o tempo suficiente para pôr o alto-falante e o deixou entre os dois assentos. Estava quase certo de que Reaper poderia ter ouvido a conversa de qualquer modo, mas o fez como um gesto amistoso. Queria que Reaper soubesse que lhe havia dito a verdade.

— Tem-me entre a espada e a parede. Magnarelli. Só me diga como quer fazer isto.

— Direi exatamente como quero fazê-lo. E assim o fará. Nada de mudanças. Nada de improvisar. Nada de entendimentos. Toma ou deixa, Jack. Ou aceita todas as condições, ou morrem as duas. De acordo?

— Depende do que diga.

— Quero Rivera. Quero que me entregue a plena luz do dia.

—E como demônios pretende que o faça sem que nos torremos ao sol?

— Lhe dê um tranquilizante antes que amanheça. Coloca-o em uma bolsa das que se usa para envolver cadáveres. Deixei-lhe em um lugar estratégico. Essas bolsas protegem do sol.

— Como saberei?

— Fizeram provas com elas.

Jack sentiu um calafrio.

— Com quantas bolsas provaram até a certa?

— Dezesseis. E sim, usamos sujeitos vivos. Algum problema, Jack?

Jack não se incomodou em responder. Tinha-lhe revolto o estômago. Olhou a Reaper e viu uma reação similar. Fúria selvagem.

— Então o drogo, meto-o em uma bolsa e...

— E o deixa onde lhe digamos. Encontrei um bonito lugar no deserto. Justo quando estiver saindo o sol, para me assegurar de que não se fugirá nem tratará de fazer nada, onde não possam tender uma emboscada. Recolherei-o ali. Suas mulheres lhe estarão esperando no mesmo lugar, dentro de umas bolsas similares. Deixa-o e recolhe-as. Quando seu amigo Reaper desperte, estará já nas mãos da CIA.

— Pensou em todos os detalhes, não é?

— Eu gosto de pensar que sou eficaz. Assim é como tem que fazer a entrega. Naturalmente, não há tempo esta noite para recolher a bolsa, drogar a Rivera e deixá-lo no deserto, e demorará uma hora para chegar. O sol sairá dentro de quinze minutos. Mas te asseguro: manterei a suas mulheres sãs e salvas comigo enquanto dormem de dia completamente alheias e indefesas. Chamarei quando o sol se puser para te dizer onde te espera a bolsa e onde tem que deixar a Rivera. O que te parece?

— Se as tocas enquanto dormirem despertarão Magnarelli. E ficarão tão furiosas que o que fizeram à mente de Reaper lhes parecerá um chilique infantil.

— É a primeira vez que ouço essa curiosidade sobre a vida dos vampiros. Seguro que não está inventando isso, Jack?

— Está tão certo de que invento isso? Vá em frente, se atreva. Se não tiver notícias tuas amanhã de noite, é que está morto. Reduzido a uma casca vazia e sem vida, apodrecendo em algum lugar. É o mínimo que merece.

Jack sentiu a quebra de onda de medo que emanava do outro homem. Não muito nem tampouco durante muito tempo. Mas o tinha percebido e tinha sido real. Jack encontrou com os olhos de Reaper e o viu assentir, aprovando silenciosamente a flagrante mentira.

— Chamarei quando o sol cair amanhã — disse o agente da CIA e acrescentou com uma voz que soou como uma chicotada: — Tenha o telefone perto — e desligou.

Topaz e sua mãe estavam sentadas, olhando-se uma à outra. Tinham revisado até o último canto do quarto, avaliado os homens do quarto contiguo e tinham decidido que podiam levá-los se as atacassem. Mas a verdade era que não tinham muito tempo. O sol estava a ponto de sair. Não teriam tempo de encontrar refúgio em outra parte, a salvo de outros agentes que pudessem chegar como reforço, e até no caso de que encontrassem, estariam tão perto de onde se encontravam nesse momento que as encontrariam antes do cantar do galo.

Assim dormiriam aos cuidados da CIA por essa noite, nem tanto porque confiassem que aqueles mentirosos fossem mantê-las a salvo, mas porque eram conscientes de que não tinham remédio a não ser ficar e arriscar-se.

Mas fugiriam assim que anoitecesse.

Tinham conversado o tempo todo mentalmente, sem que seus vigilantes soubessem.

E então um deles entrou. O dos olhos azuis que tinha tirado a Topaz nos braços depois que a sedaram.

— Hora de deitar-se. O sol sairá dentro de cinco minutos — disse.

— Sua preocupação é enternecedora — disse Mirabella.

— Vou destroçar sua jugular assim que anoiteça, sabe? — disse Topaz. — Acordo de muito mau humor.

O homem pestanejou várias vezes. Dos três, ele parecia o único que tinha algo similar a um coração dentro do peito. Os outros distavam de ser humano. Mas odiava aos três.

— Se alegrará em saber que Jack aceitou nossas condições. Só terão que passar conosco uma noite mais.

— Por que uma noite mais? Por que não fazer a mudança ao anoitecer, quando nos levantemos?

— Não estou autorizado a discutir o assunto com você. Acreditei que você gostaria de saber, isso é tudo. Precisam de algo antes que vos... Retirem? —perguntou olhando além de Topaz e esta soube que era porque não se atrevia a olhar no rosto.

— Seu coração em uma bandeja, com Ketchup — disse Topaz.

O homem a olhou.

— Estou sendo amável tanto quanto posso.

— Sim, eu adoro que os sequestradores tenham boas maneiras — disse.

O homem saiu do quarto de costas.

— Boa noite — e fechou as portas.

Topaz ouviu o ruído do fecho e gritou:

— Se acredita que esse fecho mortal bastará para nos manter aqui contra nossa vontade, meu amigo, está muito enganado. Quando quisermos ir, o faremos acredite...

"Pare já, Tanya!".

O duro tom de sua mãe a surpreendeu. E lhe doeu, embora se dissesse que era uma estupidez.

"Não tem sentido revelar tudo o que podemos fazer. Se não sabem que podemos abrir esse fecho, por que dizer? Talvez quando despertarmos trocaram-no por um que não possamos forçar".

"minha mãe, é um milagre que tenha podido sobreviver sem ti, não acha?", espetou ela. "Esses caras são peritos em vampiros. Não estou dizendo nada que já não saibam. Mas avalio o conselho maternal".

"O sarcasmo não é uma qualidade muito atrativa, Tanya".

"Sou Topaz. E serei sarcástica o quanto me dê vontade. Acha que estive te procurando por todo o país só para que possa começar a exercer o papel de mãezinha? Economize isso Mirabella. Não me faz nenhuma falta".

Sua mãe a olhou com o rosto triste. Foi para a cama que tinha ocupado anteriormente e desabou nela de costas para Topaz.

— Sinto muito. Sinto muito. Sei que não muda o que sente, mas é certo, e não deixarei de lhe repetir isso até que me acredite. Se tivesse acreditado que tinha outra opção, teria aceitado. Juro.

— Embora não tivesse opção quando... Ocorreu, mãe, embora não se visse capaz de criar a uma filha mortal, passaram muitos anos. Podia ter contactado comigo quando deixei de ser uma menina. E certamente também podia ter ficado comigo na noite de minha transformação. Pode inventar todas as desculpas que queira para o fato de que me abandonou quando era um bebê, mas não tem justificativa alguma que voltasse a fazê-lo na noite que voltei a nascer como vampiro.

Mirabella retirou para trás a colcha em silêncio e tirou o vestido que usava, deixando à vista as calcinhas de renda negra que usava. Então se deitou na cama.

Topaz tirou os jeans e o prendedor, mas ficou com a camiseta que usava, e subiu à outra cama.

O sol estava saindo. Topaz podia senti-lo, o peso, o sono que puxava dela, que era como uma morte na verdade.

— Tem razão — disse sua mãe afinal. — Não há justificativa possível. Dava-me vergonha. Dava-me medo enfrentar você. Dava-me medo enfrentar às recriminações que acaba de fazer. Não queria sentir sua raiva e menos ainda seu ódio. Mas sinto Topaz. Sinto muito.

"Nunca te odiei", pensou Topaz enquanto o sono se apoderava dela. "E é Tanya".

— Tenho uma ideia. O germe de uma idéia — disse Reaper enquanto Jack conduzia. Então se concentrou no que estava pensando e deixou aberta a mente para que Jack pudesse estar a par sem tirar a atenção da estrada.

"Rhiannon. Ouve-me? Rhiannon. Sou eu, Reaper. É urgente".

Passaram uns minutos, minutos aos quais Jack chegou a duvidar que Reaper fosse receber resposta.

— Onde está essa tal Rhiannon com quem tenta contatar? — perguntou.

— Nos Estados Unidos. Mas não sei onde exatamente.

Jack ficou olhando-o boquiaberto, embora fechasse a boca quando se percebeu que o estava fazendo.

— Não acredito que nenhuma mente, embora seja tão capitalista como a tua, tenha tanto alcance.

— Ela me converteu. E é um dos vampiros mais capitalistas que existem. Ouvirá.

E o fez como Jack pôde comprovar quando a vampiresa respondeu.

"Pelo amor dos deuses, querido, se quisesse que me incomodassem, teria te chamado. O que ocorre?".

Reaper sorriu algo que Jack não lhe tinha visto fazer freqüentemente, pelo que o gesto lhe resultou surpreendente.

"Seu amigo Eric Marquand, o vampiro cientista...".

"Sim, sim, o melhor amigo de meu querido Roland. O que acontece a ele?".

"Ouvi o rumor de que faz uns anos criou uma fórmula que permitiria aos vampiros permanecer acordados pelo dia. É certo?".

Jack ficou alerta, totalmente surpreso. Não só não tinha ouvido falar dessa fórmula, mas também notou a reação da vampiresa, e não foi boa precisamente.

"É certo, mas Roland quase me mata quando a provou. Põe-nos violentos, Reaper. Tem defeitos graves ainda".

"É um risco que estou disposto a correr. Pode me conseguir um pouco e trazer-me antes que amanheça depois de amanhã?"

"Por quê? Para que precisa de algo tão imprevisível?".

"Vidas em perigo. Não posso te dar mais detalhes agora, contarei quando nos virmos. Confia em mim quando digo que é um assunto vital. Pode fazê-lo por mim?".

"Posso".

"A tempo?".

"Tenho jato particular".

"Fará então?".

Uma pausa e finalmente:

"Sim. Farei. diga-me onde está".

Quando chegaram aos bungalôs, Reaper e Jack tinham um plano. Faltava-lhes fechar o detalhe de quem dos dois se meteria na bolsa, mas Jack estava convencido de que ganharia a discussão.

Não era um plano infalível. Iriam precisar da colaboração de todos os membros da equipe. Até as mortais. Mas podia funcionar.

Deus tinha que funcionar. Jack não tinha intenção de deixar que Topaz morresse acreditando que tinha tornado a jogar. Bastante duro era já saber o que pensaria dele nesse momento. Tinha que recuperá-la. Tinha que lhe contar a verdade. E então lhe ocorreu que também poderia morrer antes de poder fazê-lo. Era um plano arriscado como poucos. Suicida se pensassem no pior.

Posou uma mão no braço de Reaper quando entrou no atalho de entrada das cabanas da praia.

Reaper o olhou.

— Se me ocorresse algo... — começou Jack.

— Lhe Contarei a verdade — disse Reaper. — Como contei aos outros. Saberá que, esta vez, não a estava enganando, Jack. Tem minha palavra.

— Tem que saber algo mais — disse Jack. — Que eu... Que eu... — fechou a boca, incapaz de pronunciar as palavras que tanto trabalho lhe haviam dado sempre. — Só lhe diga que, esta vez, era de verdade.

— Inferno, Jack, e se dá conta agora? Roxy sabe desde o dia que te conheceu.

Jack lhe lançou um olhar de surpresa quando pisava no freio e desligava. Reaper se limitou a sorrir, e então saiu do carro uma vez que Seth e Vixen saíam do Mustang. Os quatro ficaram olhando oscilação da caminhonete de Roxy em seu avanço pelo atalho de entrada até que parou diante da primeira das cabanas.

Roxy abriu a porta do condutor, saiu e pestanejou várias vezes em direção ao sol.

— Está começando a clarear. Vamos, todos para dentro. Depressa.

A porta lateral da caminhonete se abriu e Briar saltou ao chão, levando a Crisa nos braços. Reaper correu a ajudá-la.

— Eu a levarei — disse estendendo os braços para a garota ferida.

Mas Crisa rodeou o pescoço de Briar com seus braços e enterrou o rosto contra seu pescoço.

Briar pôs os olhos em branco e o olhou.

— Genial. Agora acredita que sou sua mãe. Odeio-te por ter me obrigado a fazer isto, Reaper — disse, subindo os degraus da entrada do bungalô.

 **Capítulo 15**

O jato particular aterrissou de um lado da fronteira; Reaper a esperava do outro lado. Antes de saber o que Rhiannon se dispunha a fazer, esta pôs em movimento seu poderoso corpo e correu para ele a uma velocidade impossível de captar pelo olho humano, embora estivesse olhando. A polícia fronteiriça estava mais ocupada em vigiar a entrada nos Estados Unidos que em evitar que abandonassem o país. Mas mesmo assim, ao Jack preocupava que o jato tivesse chamado atenção.

Muito tarde para pensar nisso. Somente ao deixar Rhiannon, o avião deu a volta pela extensão de deserto e decolou novamente.

Deixando à mulher ali.

— Rhiannon — começou a dizer, com uma nota de advertência. — Por que ordenou ao avião que parta sem você?

— OH, por favor — disse ela. — Não me venha com discussões que não servem de nada, Reaper. Estou aqui, sou sua criadora e fico. Assim fecha a boca e me conte o que está acontecendo.

Reaper lhe sustentou o olhar longo e duro, e ao final se rendeu com um suspiro.

— Está bem.

— Me alegro que seja sensato.

Reaper pensou em Briar. No momento em que Rhiannon conhecesse Briar. Em que Rhiannon odiaria a Briar. Em Rhiannon e Briar puxando-se os cabelos.

Séria melhor que o plano saísse conforme o planejado e tudo quão rápido fosse humanamente possível.

Topaz despertou rápido e por completo. Um momento estava perdida nas profundidades de seu sono de outra vida, e no seguinte tinha os olhos abertos e os sentidos limpos, alerta. Sentou-se na cama e farejou literalmente o ar em busca de sinais de que tivesse entrado alguém no quarto enquanto dormiam, mas não viu nenhum. E o mais importante, não percebeu nenhum. Sua cama estava exatamente igual a quando dormiu. A porta seguia fechada. Não percebia que a tivessem tocado enquanto descansava, e pensou que se alguém a tivesse tocado enquanto dormia, saberia.

Com um suspiro de alívio, relaxou-se e se virou para ver sua mãe que ia despertando mais devagar. Mirabella despertava como um gato, gradualmente, abrindo os olhos um pouco e voltando a fechá-los, como se estivesse muito a gosto dormindo para despertar por completo. Depois os abria de novo, um pouco mais, até que finalmente estirava os braços por cima dela, arqueava-se e levantava o queixo. Então ficou de lado e olhou Topaz com um resplandecente sorriso.

— bom dia.

— É noite.

— Pois... Boa noite — disse como o teria dito Bela Lugosi, com um acento ridiculamente empolado.

Topaz conteve a vontade de sorrir e manteve uma expressão séria.

— Não é momento de brincadeiras, mãe. Nossas vidas correm perigo.

— Que melhor momento para brincar então?

— Temos que sair daqui antes que Reaper se deixe matar para nos resgatar.

A expressão alegre de Mirabella se esfumou.

— Está certa de que não será Jack quem o faça?

Topaz afastou a vista.

— Acreditei nele uma vez, e ele me traiu e me rompeu o coração. Fui o bastante estúpida para lhe dar outra oportunidade, e voltou a fazê-lo. Não voltarei a confiar nele. De maneira nenhuma.

— Nem em mim, suponho — disse Mirabella calma — Pelo mesmo motivo. Abandonei-te não uma, mas duas vezes. E não importa o quanto tenha me arrependido depois, não é mesmo, Tanya?

Topaz não respondeu.

— É possível que Jack esteja arrependido também. É certo que está. Deve ter sentido algo por ti. É muito inteligente, perspicaz e receosa para se deixar enganar por completo, nem sequer por ele.

— Acreditava no que queria acreditar. Enganei a mim mesma mais do que ele poderia ter me enganado.

— Então é em você que não confia?

— Já não confio em ninguém. Nem mesmo em mim.

Mirabella assentiu devagar.

— Sabe? Inclusive no beisebol tem três tentativas.

— Isto é a vida real, não beisebol — disse Topaz, dando as costas para sua mãe e a suas palavras.

— E se estiver enganada? — perguntou Mirabella. — Disse que não confia em você mesma, que se enganou para acreditar o que queria acreditar, mas e se está errada em estar errada? E se está julgando, me julgando, segundo o que você acredita que nós sentimos, o que lhe temos feito sentir sem saber o que nós sentimos na verdade? Está nos julgando pelos enganos que cometemos no passado, sem parar para pensar que é possível que tenhamos mudado. Se nos desse uma oportunidade, Tanya, talvez descobrisse que estava enganada. Está tão convencida de que ninguém te amará nunca que não o veria embora tivesse diante de ti. Nem sequer vê que te amaram todo este tempo. Ao menos eu sim. E pode ser que Jack também.

Topaz continuava olhando para o outro lado. Tinha que fazê-lo porque tinha os olhos húmidos, e não queria que sua mãe visse.

— Por favor, não tente me dar esperanças. Isso só conduz à dor, sempre — disse com voz destemperada.

— Por que empregaste tanto tempo e esforço em me encontrar, Tanya? — perguntou sua mãe. — Só para reprovar meus atos, me mostrar sua raiva, desabafar um pouco e dar meia volta depois?

Topaz pestanejou várias vezes para secar as lágrimas antes de olhar a sua mãe.

— Sinceramente, não sei. Acredito que só queria te perguntar por que se foi.

—A primeira vez foi por necessidade. A segunda, por vergonha. E sinto, mas é a única resposta que tenho.

— Não é suficiente — Topaz caminhava acima e abaixo pela habitação. — Venha, vamos. Temos que sair daqui.

— Está bem — sua mãe se levantou da cama e vestiu o vestido branco e verde amarrado ao pescoço que usava na noite anterior. — Oxalá pudéssemos tomar uma ducha.

— Se ficarmos aqui muito tempo, é possível que voltem para nos drogar. Além disso, não confio muito em tomar uma ducha com esses três aí fora — disse Topaz enquanto colocava os sapatos.

Sua mãe se encolheu de ombros.

— Não poderiam fazer mais que olhar, e não vai acontecer nada por olharem.

— E tampouco nos acontecerá nada por avançar por cima da ducha. Venha.

Suspirando, Mirabella colocou os sapatos. Salto alto, ponteira aberta, brancos imaculados. Colocou-se ao lado de Topaz diante da porta.

— Primeiro comprovarei onde estão — disse Topaz. — Depois os atacamos de surpresa. Sem restrições. Movemo-nos muito depressa para que nos vejam chegar.

— É tão bom plano como qualquer outro — conveio sua mãe.

Permaneceram em silêncio, preparadas para atuar, cada uma a um lado da porta. Topaz pôs a mão na maçaneta, agarrou-a e ficou rígida ao receber uma corrente elétrica. A sensação foi como se a tivessem golpeado com uma bola de demolição no peito e foi jogada para trás. Golpeou-se com o pé de uma cama e ficou caída no chão, tremendo.

— Tanya! — gritou sua mãe indo a seu lado a toda velocidade. Ajoelhou-se junto a ela e tomou a cabeça entre as mãos, procurando algum sinal de machucado em seu rosto. Tinha os olhos abertos desmesuradamente pelo medo. — O que...?

A suas costas, atrás das portas fechadas, uma voz de homem disse bastante alto para que pudessem ouvi-lo:

— Lamento a corrente elétrica, senhoras. Se o tentarem com a janela, vos ocorrerá o mesmo.

Topaz olhou para a janela, e embora não pudesse enfocar bem a vista, sim pôde ver que o vidro estava rodeado por uma tela metálica por dentro. Teria estado assim desde o começo ou tinham feito a instalação enquanto elas dormiam?

— Temo que estejam confinadas em seu quarto esta noite — disse seu sequestrador. — Não podem sair, é inútil que se esforcem.

Ainda tremendo no chão, Topaz levantou um pouco a cabeça.

— Vou mata-los, juro — sussurrou. Seu corpo seguia vibrando por causa da descarga que tinha recebido. Sentia os músculos estirados até o limite e uma dor atroz. Mesmo assim, alegrava-se de ter sido ela quem tocasse a maçaneta em vez de sua mãe.

Para sua surpresa, sua mãe já não parecia preocupada nem assustada. Sua expressão transformou-se em pura fúria. Voltou a cabeça para a porta.

— Pagarão por esta jogada, cavalheiros. Pagarão caro, escutem bem o que digo.

— Relaxe — disse o homem como resposta. — Não vai morrer. E não voltem a tentar algo tão estúpido. Toquem o que toquem, obterão a mesma resposta. Toda a porta está eletrificada. Tenham paciência. Amanhã de noite estarão de novo com sua equipe. Com todos menos um, claro.

Topaz deixou escapar o fôlego contido.

— Não podemos deixar que levem o Reaper — conseguiu dizer a tropeções.

— Não estou muito certa de que possamos fazer alguma coisa para evitá-lo. Ao menos, de momento. Tem que recuperar primeiro as forças.

Topaz assentiu e se endireitou. Seu corpo foi relaxando-se pouco a pouco.

— Parece que temos toda a noite. Parece que acordaram o ponto e o momento do intercâmbio durante o dia, embora não sei como se vão engenhar.

Mirabella passou os braços por debaixo do corpo de sua filha e tomou-a nos braços, levou-a até a cama e a posou brandamente nela.

— Descansa. Recupera as forças. Nos ocuparemos deles quando estiver forte.

— É ridículo que continuemos discutindo isso — disse Jack.

— Estou de acordo — respondeu Reaper. — Assim deixa o assunto. Rhiannon me dê a injeção.

Estavam todos reunidos em um dos bungalôs. Fazia tempo que tinha caído a noite, e o pascácio do agente da CIA tinha ligado na hora prevista. Seth e Vixen tinham ido até um posto de gasolina abandonado a vinte e cinco quilômetros dali. A bolsa para cadáveres estava ali, tal como tinha dito. Havia uma nota com instruções.

Dariam ao Reaper um tranquilizante antes do amanhecer e o levariam ao ponto convencionado no deserto. Mais que instruções escritas, Magnarelli tinha deixado um GPS programado para guiá-los de onde recolheram a bolsa até o lugar em que tinham que depositá-la com o Reaper dentro. Tinha um temporizador que não arrancaria até duas horas antes do amanhecer. Jack imaginou que desconhecendo o lugar exato adiantado lhes dificultaria lhes preparar algum tipo de armadilha. Como se pudessem fazer algo de dia. Magnarelli tinha especificado a hora em que tinham que deixar o Reaper no deserto, prometendo que Topaz e Mirabella sofreriam as consequências se chegasse mesmo que fosse um minuto antes. Apenas daria tempo para fazer a troca pelas mulheres e retornar aos bungalôs antes de amanhecer, que era exatamente a intenção daquele cretino.

Rhiannon não se moveu do lugar, descansando como uma rainha em uma poltrona de vime com respaldo em forma de leque, as pernas cruzadas, uma delas a vista através da larga abertura de seu vestido apertado. Ela e outros membros da equipe estavam a uma boa hora escutando a discussão dos dois homens, e Rhiannon estava visivelmente farta.

Descruzou as pernas e se levantou devagar.

— Temo que tenha que dar a razão ao Jack, amigo meu — disse ao Reaper.

Ele a olhou como se lhe tivesse saído outra cabeça.

— A ti podem controlar — continuou. — Podem pronunciar a maldita palavra de controle e te poria a matar a torto e a direito, e sabe. Se a isso acrescentamos os efeitos da fórmula do Eric, pode ser um desastre. Poderia nos matar a todos, inclusive aos sequestrados. E que nós saibamos, pode ser essa a intenção desses chacais.

Seth não tinha deixado de caminhar de um lado para outro do alpendre, exasperado e sério. De repente parou e olhou ao Reaper.

— Por muito que deteste ir contra ti em algo, Reap, eu também estou de acordo com o Jack. Além disso, ele foi o causador deste desastre, assim é justo que ele o limpe. Teria que ser ele quem entre nessa bolsa e o recolham no deserto.

Os outros assentiram com a cabeça, inclusive Roxy, para surpresa de Jack. Quase sempre ficava de lado de Reaper. Mas parecia que, esta vez, todos estavam de acordo com ele. Todos menos Crisa, claro, que se limitava a revoar ao redor de Briar, sem dar sua opinião em um ou outro sentido.

— E o que acreditam que passará quando se derem conta de que não sou eu na bolsa? — quis saber Reaper. — O que acreditam que farão quando descobrirem que os enganamos?

— Querem você vivo — disse Briar. — Não abrirão a bolsa no meio do deserto a plena luz do dia. Estalaria em chamas. Terão que te levar a um lugar coberto antes de abri-la.

— E para então — acrescentou Roxy, — Ilyana e eu teremos a Topaz e a sua mãe longe deles. E já não poderão lhes fazer nada.

— Mas o que acontecerá com o Jack? — perguntou Vixen.

De todos, ela era a única que se parou para pensar nisso, pensou Jack. Além dele mesmo.

— Se esta droga que nos trouxe Rhiannon faz o que se supõe que tem que fazer... — começou a dizer Jack.

— Faz — o interrompeu ela.

— Então estarei perfeitamente consciente quando abrirem a bolsa para comprovar o conteúdo. E tenho a intenção de sair voando — se encolheu de ombros. — Matarei esses três bodes. O resto é simples. Procurarei um lugar em um refúgio escuro e me reunirei com vocês.

— Terão mais de três agentes — disse Reaper. — Você só viu três, Jack, mas não subestime esses tipos. Terão pedido reforços e terão os dardos preparados tranquilizantes. E terá que enfrentar a todos eles sozinho — sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu não gosto disto — caminhou de um lado a outro do alpendre. — Não. Não posso deixar que o faça Jack.

Jack foi atrás dele e ficou em frente a ele.

— Não se dá conta de que tenho que ser eu? — baixou a cabeça e procurou as palavras adequadas. — Sabem o que a tenho feito passar? Tem idéia da dor que causei no passado, do que ainda lhe estou causando, agora que acredita que voltei a enganá-la, que tornei a jogar com ela? Tem que ser eu, Reaper. Posso morrer no intento, mas ela terminará sabendo a verdade. Não poderá por em dúvida nunca mais. Não terá que passar o resto de sua vida acreditando que ninguém a tenha...

— Amado — sussurrou Roxy, quando Jack não pôde continuar. Baixou a cabeça e pestanejou várias vezes para controlar a umidade de seus olhos. Então olhou a Reaper. — Tem que deixar que vá, Raphael. Não se trata do perigo, nem de quem tem a culpa. Trata-se de amor. E o que importa o resto?

— Deus, acho que vou vomitar — murmurou Briar, lançando ao Jack um olhar acusador, como se a tivesse traído.

E talvez o tivesse feito em certo modo. Os dois tinham sido iguais em um momento: os dois marginalizados nesse grupo de íntimos amigos; os dois no lado equivocado da batalha; seguros os dois de que o amor não era mais que uma mentira, uma ilusão com a que se anestesiava às massas para que não vissem que a vida era uma merda.

Isso ele acreditava, mas já não.

— Está bem — concedeu Reaper ao final. — Está bem, faremos da sua maneira. Mas se lhe matam, Jack...

— Farei todo o possível para que não ocorra.

Reaper lhe aferrou o ombro com uma mão e depois se voltou para Rhiannon.

— É a hora, então?

A mulher consultou o relógio da parede e assentiu.

— Sim. Se lhe pusermos a injeção agora, os efeitos durarão todo o dia. A menos que o sedem.

— E o que ocorreria então? — perguntou Jack.

Rhiannon lhe sustentou o olhar.

— Não sabemos o efeito que produz em um vampiro a mescla da droga com os tranquilizantes. Não foi testado. De modo que não deixe que o sedem.

Jack pensou que isso era mais fácil de dizer que de fazer, e ela sabia.

Rhiannon abriu uma bolsinha negra que levava e tirou uma seringa de injeção e um vidro de cristal cheio de um líquido transparente. Colocou a agulha através do tampo de borracha do vidro e puxou o êmbolo. Deixou no vidro dois terços do conteúdo e o guardou na bolsinha junto com outras seringas de injeção em seus pacotes individuais de celofane, fechou-a e deixou-a na poltrona na qual tinha estado sentada.

Jack estremeceu um pouco e se perguntou o que lhe proporcionaria o dia seguinte. Mas quadrou os ombros e soube que mereceria a pena, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Aproximou-se de Rhiannon que tinha a seringa de injeção pronta, com a agulha para cima, enquanto lhe dava uns toquezinhos e pressionando o êmbolo provou a ver se saía líquido pela agulha.

Vixen correu para ele e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços. Jack ficou um pouco aflito ante o estalo emocional que aquele pequeno gesto lhe provocou, e devolveu o abraço.

—Sabia que era bom por dentro. Soube desde o primeiro momento.

—É muito inteligente então, porque eu não sabia — respondeu ele.

Seth se aproximou de Vixen e esta soltou o Jack.

— Boa sorte, Jack — disse lhe estreitando a mão.

— Obrigado.

— Tenho umas bolsas de gelo no congelador — disse Roxy. — As colocarei na bolsa contigo. Não sabemos quanto tempo vão deixa-lo aí dentro no meio do deserto antes de ir busca-lo. Pode ser que sirvam de ajuda.

— Obrigado, Roxy — Jack olhou para Briar a seguir. — E você o que? Não vai despedir-se com lágrimas nos olhos?

— Se lhe matarem, será só por sua culpa, idiota — lhe espetou. Então apertou os lábios em uma magra linha e suspirou. — Tente que não o façam.

Ilyana não disse nada, e Crisa observava tudo com os olhos como pratos. Jack não estava seguro de que compreendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Rhiannon, por sua parte, fingia que aquela demonstração de sentimentos não a comovia, mas Jack acreditou ver a emoção em seus olhos.

— Por comovedor que seja tudo isto — disse, — se não nos apressamos, não chegaremos à entrevista a tempo. E será melhor que não cheguemos nem um minuto tarde ou não voltaremos com vida. Deram-nos uma margem mínima para retornar antes que amanheça.

Jack assentiu e a olhou com o braço estendido.

— Faz.

Rhiannon lhe cravou a agulha no braço.

— Melhor?

Topaz voltou a si pouco a pouco e se encontrou com que alguém lhe punha um copo nos lábios. Bebeu com avidez e tratou de incorporar-se enquanto sua mãe deixava o copo a um lado.

— Desmaiei?

— Sim.

— E esses bárbaros me subministraram alimento?

Sua mãe deixou o copo vazio a um lado e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Fui eu — levantou um braço para lhe mostrar a tira de tecido que envolvia o antebraço. — Estava muito fraca para tomar sozinha, assim que te dei de beber com um copo. Como se sente?

Topaz avaliou a situação. Já começava a notar a energia que voava por suas veias, a força curativa e rejuvenescedora do sangue de outro vampiro.

— Sinto-me mais forte. Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?

— Quase toda a noite. Mas ainda há tempo. E tenho um plano.

— Que plano é esse?

— Singelo e direto ao ponto. Atravessarei a porta e eliminarei aos três tipos. Simples.

— Não é tão simples — disse Topaz. — Receberá uma descarga e estará tão débil que não terá forças para escapar.

— Tenho a sensação de que você poderá com os três.

— Então tem mais confiança em minhas habilidades para a luta que eu.

— Pode fazê-lo — disse Mirabella. — E quando o fizer me tirará daqui e colocará em um refúgio seguro antes que amanheça.

— Poderia morrer mãe.

Mirabella negou com a cabeça.

— Falta uma hora para que saia o sol. Sobreviveu à descarga da maçaneta. Acredito que eu poderei sobreviver também a um contacto muito mais breve.

Topaz assentiu, porque o que dizia sua mãe tinha sentido.

— Continuo sem gostar da idéia, mas acredito que não temos outra opção — Se levantou, estirou a roupa e olhou a sua mãe. — Tomou uma ducha, não é mesmo?

— Não tinha outra coisa para fazer. Está preparada?

— Será melhor que sim. Não podemos esperar muito mais e confio que conseguiremos — Topaz se aproximou da porta e inclinou a cabeça. — Não os sinto. Mas ouço a televisão.

— Provavelmente tenham controlado a comunicação mental entre habitações para que não saibamos de suas idas e vindas — observou Mirabella.

— Sim. É provável — Topaz se posicionou a um lado da porta, agachada, preparada para saltar sobre qualquer mortal que tivesse do outro lado. Sua mãe retrocedeu até a parede mais afastada para tomar impulso, deteve-se para reunir energia e se lançou para frente.

Quando topou com a porta já tinha boa velocidade, embora não o máximo que lhe permitia seu corpo, porque não tinha tido espaço suficiente. Seu corpo golpeou a porta, que se abriu com um grande estrépito. Mirabella atravessou o vão e caiu no chão do outro lado, enquanto Topaz saía correndo atrás dela e evitava-a de um salto, preparada para saltar ao pescoço do primeiro mortal que visse.

Só que ali não havia ninguém.

Topaz se levantou com o cenho franzido, em posição de ataque, e esquadrinhou a estadia com todos seus sentidos alerta. Mas não havia ninguém. Comprovou o banheiro, os armários. Nada, ninguém.

Virou-se e localizou a sua mãe, tremente no chão igual a ela umas horas antes.

— Foram-se — lhe disse enquanto se ajoelhava junto a ela. — Estamos sozinhas.

Sofrendo umas dores horríveis, Mirabella a olhou e disse:

— Foram fazer o intercâmbio.

— Mas não vão fazer intercâmbio algum se nos deixaram aqui.

— Não, é certo — conveio Mirabella. — É um truque. Uma armadilha. Seus amigos correm perigo, Topaz.

Topaz se levantou e foi olhar pela mira da porta. Franziu os lábios e suspirou antes de voltar com sua mãe.

— Deixaram agentes vigiando na porta.

— Não ouviram o ruído?

Topaz se encolheu de ombros.

— Talvez o tenha camuflado o ruído da televisão.

— Quantos são? — perguntou Mirabella com voz débil, embora tentasse não perder a concentração.

— Quatro que eu tenha visto, mas poderiam ser mais. Não percebo nada fora desta habitação.

— A janela desta habitação também está eletrificada?

Topaz se aproximou e olhou. Só se via vidro.

— Não parece — olhou para baixo. — Mas está muito alto para saltar, inclusive para nós. São pelo menos vinte e três ou vinte e quatro andares. E não parece que possamos descer pela parede.

— Pois vamos ter que tentá-lo.

— Está muito fraca, mamãe. Posso te dar sangue...

— Não seja ridícula. É só o que te mantém com força. Uma das duas tem que estar forte, tesouro. E temo que tenha que ser você. Abre a janela.

— Nem sequer sei se se abre — Topaz o comprovou e encontrou o puxador. Tirou a tela de proteção e a deixou no chão. Viu que sua mãe se levantou e se aproximava dela com dificuldade. A saia aberta até o meio da coxa para ter mais liberdade de movimento.

— Da a volta, carinho — disse Mirabella. — Terá que pegar nos braços.

— Não sei se poderemos fazê-lo.

— O que de pior pode acontecer?

Topaz se estremeceu só de pensá-lo. Mas deu a volta. Mirabella lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços e a cintura com as pernas. Topaz subiu ao batente, se pendurou do bordo e procurou com a vista o bordo da janela inferior. E se soltou. Despencaram, mas conseguiu que suas mãos roçassem em todo momento a parede, e quando sentiu a borda de outra janela se segurou com todas as suas forças. Conseguiu segurar-se. Seu corpo pendurava perigosamente, estava aterrorizada, mas exultante.

— Conseguimos! Funcionou — sorriu com tristeza. — Podemos fazê-lo. Iremos deixando cair de janela em janela até que estejamos o bastante perto do chão para saltar. Se agarre bem. Lá vamos.

Soltou-se do bordo da janela e se deixou cair, mas, esta vez, não pôde agarrar-se ao bordo da seguinte janela porque, ao tocá-lo, o cimento se desmoronou entre os dedos e seguiram caindo como chumbo sobre o chão.

 **Capítulo 16**

Meteram-se todos na caminhonete, segundo o plano. O objetivo de Jack era assegurar que Topaz saísse viva daquele atoleiro. Sua própria segurança não o importava tanto, embora desse dez anos de sua vida de não morto para tê-la uma noite mais em seus braços.

Não sabia por que demônios tinha demorado tanto tempo para dar-se conta de que seus sentimentos por ela eram reais e não só parte de um jogo de enganos no qual era um professor. Reconfortava-lhe saber que Reaper lhe contaria a verdade caso ocorresse o pior. Embora preferisse fazê-lo pessoalmente. E não só dizer-lhe, demonstrar-lhe, convencê-la, amá-la até que não voltasse a duvidar de seus sentimentos nunca mais.

O pior era que talvez não tivesse oportunidade de fazê-lo nunca. Os tipos de traje se chateariam muito quando se dessem conta de que tinham jogado.

Roxy deteve a caminhonete em uma área de serviço abandonada no deserto e se virou em seu assento.

— É aqui. O GPS diz que o ponto de entrega está a um quilômetro e meio na direção leste, para o interior do deserto.

Jack tomou ar.

— Certo, pega a bolsa e vamos.

Agarrou o atirador da porta lateral e começou a abrir, mas Reaper o deteve lhe pondo uma mão no braço.

— Poderiam estar te vigiando. Supõe-se que vou drogado e dentro da bolsa daqui. Não queremos revelar o estratagema antes de tempo, não podemos fazê-lo antes de ter Topaz e a sua mãe.

Jack suspirou e soltou o atirador.

— E pensa me carregar até o lugar em questão?

— A mim não podem ver. Seth, Rhiannon, vocês o levarão. Serão necessários os dois para poder trazer as mulheres de volta. E tal e como foi organizado isto, há pouco tempo para fazer a troca e chegar em casa antes que amanheça assim terão que se apressar.

Distava muito de ser um plano perfeito, mas tinham tomado precauções. Jack passou a bolsa ao Seth.

— Sinto muito, guri.

— Valerá a pena se funcionar — Seth abriu a porta lateral e tirou a bolsa, desdobrou no chão e abriu fecho.

Jack se sentou no chão da caminhonete com as costas para a porta. Seth o agarrou por debaixo dos braços e o arrastou ao exterior enquanto Jack deixava cair a cabeça para frente, fingindo estar inconsciente. Deixou que Seth fizesse todo o trabalho, que o levantasse, que colocasse seu corpo na bolsa aberta e fechar o fecho por completo. Fez com cuidado, fechando-a até o máximo para se assegurar de que não ficassem frestas pelas que pudesse filtrar o sol.

Malditos covardes dava-lhes medo enfrenta-lo de noite, pensou Jack. Se sentia frustrado e furioso. Seu corpo se rebelava contra o fato de estar convexo de uma maneira que nunca tinha estado. Devia ser algum efeito da droga.

Sentiu que Seth o levantava, com bolsa e tudo, o jogava ao ombro e se dirigia com ele ao deserto a encontrar-se com seu destino.

Um pouco depois, Seth o deixava no chão. Jack escutou a conversa a seu redor e teve que esforçar-se muito para permanecer perfeitamente quieto enquanto todo seu corpo lutava por mover-se, por atuar, por lutar.

— Onde estão? — perguntou Rhiannon. — Não vejo nenhuma outra bolsa para cadáveres esperando, conforme o prometido.

Jack se esticou, esperando, desejando rasgar a bolsa e sair para procurar Topaz ele mesmo.

— Há uma nota — disse Seth. — Aí, cravada nesse cacto.

Jack ouviu o rangido do papel que se rasgou um pouco antes que Seth o lesse em voz alta.

— "Encontrará a suas mulheres cinco quilômetros mais a frente, em direção leste. Que o sol não lhes torre".

— Malditos sejam — resmungou Rhiannon. — Se estiverem por aqui escutando, será melhor que deixem todos seus assuntos em ordem e logo!

"Sinto muito, amigo, mas temos que correr", disse Seth ao Jack mentalmente.

"Vá. Recolham-nas e levem de volta sãs e salvas. É só o que importa".

Reaper esperou que o sol estivesse a ponto de sair. Tinha tomado suas próprias precauções, precauções das quais os outros não estavam a par. Tinha guardado a bolsinha preta de Rhiannon em um bolso quando ninguém olhava e tinha a seringa de injeção preparada. Não tinha intenção de passar o dia dormindo enquanto as vidas de seus amigos perigavam.

— Demoram mais que o previsto — disse Roxy. Estavam todos junto à caminhonete, exceto Ilyana, que estava no assento dianteiro, e Reaper. Este estava atrás, olhando pela janela para o céu cada vez mais claro.

— Roxy — disse, — abre o compartimento oculto. Temos que nos proteger. Não podemos esperar mais e está claro que não nos dará tempo de chegar aos bungalôs antes que amanheça.

Roxy colocou a mão na caminhonete e apertou um botão. O assento traseiro da caminhonete deslizou, deixando à vista um compartimento acolchoado. Briar rodeou o veículo e abriu as portas traseiras.

— Certo — disse Reaper do assento dianteiro. — Briar, Crisa, Vixen e você, entrem.

— E os outros? — disse Vixen. — Não há lugar para os outros — disse com preocupação enquanto obedecia as ordens do Reaper e entrava no compartimento, apertando-se contra a parede o máximo possível.

— Podemos nos apertar. Não poderemos deitar, mas cabemos.

— Mas o sol...

— Mostra Roxy.

Roxy apertou outro botão e do chão do veículo começou a subir um biombo negro que separava os assentos traseiros do resto da caminhonete. Ao mesmo tempo, umas telas se elevaram da borda das janelas cobrindo os vidros. Então saiu da caminhonete, rodeou-a e se uniu aos outros.

— Vê? — disse com um sorriso. — Assim que fechemos as portas, a caminhonete será um lugar totalmente seguro. Todos cabemos aí dentro — olhou ao céu com preocupação e acrescentou: — Se se apressarem em voltar, é claro.

— Deixa as portas traseiras abertas, Roxy — disse Reaper. E mentalmente chamou seus amigos para avisá-los: "Seth, Rhiannon. Onde demônios estão? O sol está a ponto de sair!".

"Deixaram às mulheres em outro ponto mais afastado, Reap", respondeu Seth. "tivemos que ir busca-las, e corremos tudo o que pudemos rapaz, mas...".

"Estão bem?", interrompeu Reaper.

"Drogadas, acredito. Não tivemos tempo de comprová-lo. Recolhemo-las e começamos a correr. Não sei se vamos chegar Reap".

"Claro que vamos chegar", interveio Rhiannon. "Tenha um refúgio preparado para quando chegarmos".

"Entrem na caminhonete. As portas traseiras estão abertas, lhes esperando. E se apressem maldita seja".

"Muito obrigado pelas pressas, meu amigo", o tom de Rhiannon destilava sarcasmo. "E eu que acreditava que podia ir dando um passeio".

— O sol — disse Roxy, assinalando-o. Reaper viu despontar os raios laranja sobre o horizonte.

— Briar, Crisa, entrem — ordenou. — Não há tempo.

Briar subiu no veículo, mas Crisa retrocedeu.

— Tenho medo!

— Não acontece nada. Estarei a seu lado. Prometo, não vai acontecer nada. Falaremos até que durma. Venha, Crisa, confia em mim.

Reaper pestanejou várias vezes sem poder acreditar o que acabava de ver. Briar falava com a garota com um tom quente e reconfortante que nunca lhe tinha ouvido empregar. Supôs que seria falso, que só o fazia para tranqüilizar Crisa para que obedecesse e não acabassem todos mortos. Claro que Briar tinha compartilhado seu sangue com a pequena vampiresa. Talvez o vínculo que se criou entre elas tivesse derretido um pouco o coração de gelo de Briar.

Fingiu afastar-se por seu estado de preocupação, mas o que precisava era um momento de intimidade. Tirou a agulha do bolso e se injetou a droga, depois baixou a manga e atirou a agulha entre uns arbustos antes de voltar para a caminhonete.

Crisa tomou a mão de Briar e entrou no compartimento, mas ficou sentada.

— Isso é — disse Briar. — E agora deita.

Roxy se dirigiu ao assento do condutor justo quando Briar dizia:

— Pode fechar Roxy.

Roxy apertou o botão e o chão se deslizou brandamente por cima das três mulheres. Ouviu o choramingar da Crisa e também ouviu a voz de Briar, suave e tenra, tentando tranquilizá-la.

— Venha, entra. Cole aos assentos dianteiros o máximo que possa. Eu esperarei aqui e fecharei assim que os outros estejam dentro — disse Roxy voltando para junto de Reaper.

— Nem um minuto antes, Roxy — disse. — Se queimarem, eu me queimarei com eles. Entendido?

Sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— E se isso acontecesse — continuou, — recorda que Topaz e Mirabella deveriam estar seguras posto que estejam nas bolsas. Suas vidas dependerão de ti e de Ilyana.

— Entendido — disse ela.

Reaper entrou na caminhonete, mas não se retirou das portas.

— Maldita seja — exclamou Roxy, olhando para o céu. — O sol está despontando...

— Mais depressa, maldita seja! — estalou a voz do Rhiannon no ar.

Rhiannon apareceu no momento, descarregando a pesada bolsa que levava no ombro na caminhonete. Reaper a agarrou e atirou dela todo o possível antes de aferrar a mão de Rhiannon. Mas esta se virou e pôs-se a correr na outra direção.

Reaper saltou da caminhonete e a seguiu. Seth apareceu à vista correndo o mais depressa que podia, mas ele não era tão rápido nem tão forte como Rhiannon ou Reaper. Rhiannon lhe tirou a bolsa do ombro quando começava a queimar-se o cabelo. Reaper o agarrou e correu para a caminhonete carregando-o, notando as bolhas que começavam a formar-se na sua pele.

Por fim estavam confortavelmente protegidos na escuridão da caminhonete.

Roxy fechou as portas traseiras. Reaper tratou de não deixar-se vencer pela dor que lhe tinham provocado os débeis raios do amanhecer e desejou que o descanso diurno aliviasse a ardência e o curasse, mas o sono não chegaria. Para ele não.

Olhou o Seth que ia adormecendo apoiado contra a parede da caminhonete com os joelhos dobrados no peito. Rhiannon se sentou junto ao Reaper e se apoiou em seu ombro, com o corpo relaxado e os olhos fechados. Mas Reaper permanecia acordado, mais e mais a cada momento que passava.

Enquanto Roxy punha a caminhonete em movimento, ele tirou brandamente Rhiannon de seu ombro e a apoiou contra a porta fechada. Depois ficou de joelhos junto às bolsas de cadáveres estendidas no chão. Queria assegurar-se de que as mulheres estavam bem. Abriu a primeira bolsa. Dentro havia um homem morto. Um mortal, não um vampiro. Com uma bala na testa. Tinha a pele azulada e fria ao tacto. Amaldiçoando entre dentes, Reaper puxou o fecho da segunda bolsa e encontrou com o mesmo. Outro homem morto.

— Roxy! — bramou.

Ilyana soltou um grito de alarme quando a caminhonete virou bruscamente. Então Roxy saiu da estrada e pisou no freio.

— O que acontece, Reaper? — gritou ela do assento dianteiro. — Que demônios faz... Como... Tomou a droga de Rhiannon você também, não é mesmo?

— É obvio — respondeu Rhiannon, fazendo que Reaper desse um coice ao ouvir sua voz. — Igual a mim.

Reaper ficou olhando-a, estupefato. Tinha fingido que dormia!

—Rhiannon, por que há...?

— Porque te conheço muito, muito bem, Reaper. E não pensava deixar que enfrentasse a isto sozinho.

Reaper sacudiu a cabeça muito devagar, processando a nova situação.

— Roxy — disse, — há cadáveres dentro das bolsas. Humanos. Homens. Parece que os executaram. Um só disparo na cabeça. A CIA não cumpriu sua parte do trato.

— Por que será que não me surpreende? — perguntou Roxy. — E que demônios vamos fazer agora?

— Que me crucifiquem se sei — disse Reaper.

— Bom, eu sei — Rhiannon fechou os fechos das duas bolsas enquanto falava. Provavelmente não gostasse de ver os dois mortos que havia dentro, pensou Reaper. — Dá a volta. Voltamos para deserto. Busca um lugar onde não lhe vejam facilmente — disse Rhiannon. — Ficaremos aí, esperando a que esses bodes venham recolher a bolsa que lhes deixamos. Depois os seguiremos ao lugar onde têm Topaz e a sua mãe.

— Se não for muito tarde já — interveio Reaper, enquanto Roxy dava a volta.

— Não é — respondeu Rhiannon. — O sol está levantando. São muito covardes para arriscar-se a enfrentar-se a ti antes que amanheça no caso de não estar sedado. Uma vez que se faz de dia, que eles saibam, não há modo de que reviva e dê-lhes o que merecem. Assim não irão recolher-te até que amanheça. E a eles lhes levará mais tempo percorrer a distância que a nós. Seguro que seguem aí — deu uns golpezinhos no biombo que separava as duas partes da caminhonete. — Segue-os assim que se vão. Mas com cuidado.

— Certo digo que o farei — prometeu Roxy.

Uma ambulância parou na porta do hospital justo antes que amanhecesse, e os enfermeiros tiraram dois feridos em macas.

— É uma pena — disse um dos enfermeiros, falando em espanhol com seu companheiro. — Apesar de ter o rosto esmagado, vê-se que eram muito bonitas, e muito jovens. Parecem irmãs. Por que quereriam atirar-se pela janela a uma morte certa?

— Vai saber — disse seu companheiro. — Oxalá tivéssemos podido fazer... Não sei algo.

— Você viu. Estavam esmagadas — disse o primeiro. — E estavam frias.

— Não entendo. A testemunha disse que só tinham passado alguns minutos entre a queda e nossa chegada.

— É traumático para as testemunhas. A gente se confunde. Venha, as levemos para dentro. O turno terminou faz dez minutos.

— Sim.

Colocaram as macas no edifício e subiram no elevador que os levaria para o andar de baixo, ao depósito de cadáveres.

Jack conseguiu manter-se quieto, embora lhe custasse horrores manter a calma. Estava subindo pelas paredes e a ânsia por passar à ação era muito intensa para ignorar, assim que se limitou a tentar reunir paciência para quando chegasse o momento adequado.

Sentia o calor do sol, e se perguntava se Seth e Rhiannon já teriam encontrado Topaz, se lhes teria dado tempo de chegar à caminhonete a tempo. Rezou para que sim. Se algo ocorresse a Topaz, se a perdesse agora. Deus acreditava que não poderia suportar. Então lhe ocorreu que assim deve ter se sentido ela quando a abandonou. Porque o amava. Deus, tinha-o amado como não o tinha amado nem amaria nunca a ninguém. Tinha-lhe dado sua alma e seu coração, e lhe tinha pago abandonando-a. Deve ter sentido como ele se sentia nesse momento: tendo que enfrentar a perda da pessoa que amava com a segurança de que não poderia suportar.

Como podia ter lhe feito tanto mal? A mulher que menos merecia de todas as que tinha conhecido em sua vida.

Quando o calor do sol já fazia com que estar ali dentro fosse realmente insuportável, percebeu movimento e ouviu passos seguidos de um chiado estranho. E depois vozes. Reconheceu o bode do Magnarelli.

— Não se distraiam. Agarramo-lo e saimos.

— Como podemos estar certos de que é Rivera quem está dentro? — perguntou um segundo agente dos outros dois cuja presença Jack tinha percebido. Raramente, ou nunca, tinha-os ouvido falar. — Como podemos saber que não nos enganaram igual...?

— Não importa. Se for ele, estupendo. Se não, seguimos tendo um elemento de vantagem sobre ele. De momento, faremos o que viemos fazer — se produziu uma pausa. — Aí está.

Segundos mais tarde, Jack sentiu que o levantavam do chão entre dois homens e pouco depois o depositavam sobre uma superfície dura. Caiu com um golpe surdo e mordeu-se o lábio para não grunhir de dor.

— Não sei por que não pudemos alugar um par de SUV's ou algo assim. Temos um quilômetro e meio até a estrada e faz um calor infernal — disse o terceiro agente.

— Porque o ruído teria delatado nossa presença mais facilmente, pode ser que tivesse despertado curiosidade — respondeu Magnarelli, sugerindo a seu ajudante com seu tom que era um idiota por sugeri-lo sequer. — De verdade quer ter que explicar a um montão de federais mexicanos o que fazem três agentes da CIA arrastando um corpo pelo deserto?

O agente número três suspirou.

— Suponho que tem razão.

— Claro que tenho razão. Queremos a Rivera do outro lado da fronteira sem montar escândalo, nem causar um incidente internacional.

— Faz um calor infernal — disse o agente ajudante número um novamente.

— Estamos no deserto. Supõe-se que faz calor. E será só um quilômetro e meio. Assim que deixa de choramingar e colabora um pouco.

Jack tentou relaxar enquanto avançavam lentamente dentro de algo que parecia um carrinho de mão com duas rodas rangendo atrás, perto de sua cabeça. Os três homens se alternavam para puxar o carrinho, sem deixar de dar saltos pelo terreno irregular. Quase sorriu ao pensar em quão difícil devia ser para os mortais arrastar o carrinho de mão pela areia. Confiava em que fizesse calor e lhes estivesse resultando tão pesado e incômodo como a ele, porque tinha a sensação de que o estivessem assando em seu suco, face às bolsas de gelo de Roxy. Ardia em desejos de romper a bolsa de couro e atacar aos três. Mas então não saberia nunca que havia acontecido com Topaz. De repente, as palavras de um dos três homens ressonaram nos ouvidos do Jack a todo volume: "Como podemos saber que não nos enganaram igual...?".

-Igual o que? Mutreta? O mesmo truque? Que demônios teria querido dizer aquele tipo?

Jack tratou de reconstruir a conversa. O agente mais jovem havia perguntado se Reaper estaria de verdade na bolsa, se os vampiros lhes teriam enganado igual... Algo. Ao Jack não soava bem aquilo. Teriam aqueles bodes a Topaz e a sua mãe ainda em suas brutais mãos? Teriam lhes dado o cambalacho pondo outras pessoas nas bolsas onde se supunha que deviam estar elas? E poderia lhes salvar ele sozinho em caso de ser assim?

O passeio pelo deserto chegou a seu fim. Notou que o terreno mudava e agora avançavam por chão liso. Ouviu que abriam as portas de um carro e o atiravam no interior sem contemplações. O som do porta-malas ao fechar-se era inconfundível.

— Ponha o ar condicionado no máximo — disse um dos agentes.

As portas do carro se fecharam e ficaram novamente em marcha.

— Têm que ser eles — disse Roxy, detendo a caminhonete. — É um Lincoln negro.

— São eles. Que não lhe vejam Roxy — disse Reaper.

— Não sou idiota, não sabe? — Roxy aguardou um momento, sem mover-se, sem dizer uma palavra e de repente: — Sim, são eles. Têm ao Jack. Estão colocando-o no porta-malas. Maldita seja!

— O que? — quis saber Reaper.

— Atiraram-no no porta-malas como se fosse um saco de ração. Isso deve doer.

— Jack é duro. Suportará.

— Eu não gostaria de ser um deles quando sair da bolsa — disse Roxy. — Acredito que conseguiram lhe encher o saco mais do que já estava, se isso fosse possível — fez uma pausa e continuou. — Deveria falar com ele, Reaper. Diga-lhe que o estamos seguindo.

— Não — respondeu ele imediatamente. — Iria querer saber o que aconteceu com Topaz, e eu não gostaria de ter que lhe mentir. Notaria-o. E se souber do ocorrido, não esperará que abram a bolsa.

— Sob os efeitos da droga, a deixará em migalhas — interveio Rhiannon.

— Não. Matariam-no se o tentasse — disse Roxy. E começou a seguir ao carro a uma distância prudente.

Seguiram os agentes durante uma hora. O carro se deteve em uma cantina e os três operadores entraram para desfrutar do que devia ser uma festa, a julgar pelo tempo que demoraram a sair. O sol estava a pino quando saíram, esfregando a barriga e dizendo quão bem tinham comido. Um deles acendeu um cigarro e foi apoiar se no carro para fumar, mas teve que tirar a mão bruscamente do calor que desprendia a carroceria.

Roxy informava ao Reaper e a Rhiannon tudo o que via de onde estavam estacionados a uma prudente distancia.

— Jack deve estar assando vivo aí dentro — disse Rhiannon. — Talvez não tenha sido tão bom plano ao final, Reaper. Será uma sorte que sobreviva aí fora com este calor. Não tenho nem idéia do efeito que pode ter em um de nós.

— Sobreviverá — disse Reaper, falando com mais confiança do que sentia.

O certo era que estava preocupado com ele. No início desconfiava e detestava profundamente o jovem artista da fraude, mas à medida que se desenvolviam os acontecimentos tinha visto um Jack Heart muito diferente. Havia visto valor, imprudente e algo selvagem, mas verdadeiro, e uns profundos sentimentos por Topaz que ninguém podia atrever-se a pôr em dúvida. Isso também era de verdade. Ele era um homem de verdade. E percebia que, no fundo, era um homem decente. Vixen tinha razão e deveria ter acreditado em seu critério. Jack era decente. Pode ser que nem sequer ele soubesse, mas era.

— Certo, estão em movimento outra vez — disse Roxy.

— Segue-os, Roxy — disse Reaper.

E Rhiannon acrescentou:

— E não deixe que vejam esta monstruosidade de caminhonete. É muito chamativa e assim que a vejam duas vezes saberão que os estamos seguindo.

—Shirley não é uma monstruosidade. De fato, suas características especiais são as que lhes salvaram hoje de acabar como vampiros ao espeto. Deveria lhe agradecer de joelhos.

—Todos lhe agradeceremos de joelhos se isto funcionar — se apressou a dizer Reaper para tranquilizar a uma ofendida Roxy.

— Certo, parece-me uma alternativa razoável — disse ela, mais sossegada.

A caminhonete ficou de novo em movimento e ninguém disse nada enquanto Roxy conduzia pelas serpenteantes e estreitas estradas.

Os agentes fizeram umas quantas paradas mais. Uma para colocar gasolina e comprar bebidas, outra para ir ao banheiro. Nessa ocasião se atrasaram um pouco fora das instalações enquanto Magnarelli falava pelo celular. Depois se meteram no Lincoln e continuaram conduzindo um pouco mais.

— Tenho que me parar aqui — disse Roxy ao final.

— Por quê?

—Porque atravessaram um portão que parece que leva até uma fodida fazenda como não viu em sua vida. É enorme, Raphael. E preciosa. Com uma colunata no alpendre, degraus de pedra, plantas tropicais por toda parte, enormes janelas. Inferno tem até uma fonte.

— Deve viver alguém importante aí — disse Ilyana. Tinha estado muito calada todo o caminho, algo estranho, pelo que Reaper se sobressaltou ao ouvir seu tom calmo e sério. Quase tinha se esquecido dela. — Alguém influente.

— Tem razão. Será algum membro do governo ou um senhor da droga — disse Reaper. — Ou as duas coisas. Haverá vigilantes por toda parte. Vê alguém fora da casa?

— Não — disse Roxy. — Mas é o portão de entrada. Há uma guarita. Hão-se detido um segundo a esperar a que lhes abrissem. Deve haver alguém dentro para identificar visitas.

—Ou pode ser que se entre digitando um código — Reaper desejou poder dar uma olhada de reconhecimento ele mesmo. — Algum outro veículo à vista?

— Não — respondeu Roxy.

— Mas há outros edifícios anexos — interveio Ilyana. — Em um deles tem que haver uma garagem.

— Só percebo a presença de três mortais e do Jack — sussurrou Rhiannon franzindo o cenho. — Não capto o sinal de nenhum outro vampiro. Topaz e sua mãe não estão aqui.

Reaper franziu o cenho também. Não queria acreditar que não estivessem ali.

— Talvez esteja blindada. Além disso, enquanto descansamos pelo dia não emanamos uma essência vital muito intensa, Rhiannon. Talvez você não possa captar bem...

Rhiannon lhe lançou um olhar de recriminação que o deixou na metade frase.

— Você sabe quantos anos tenho? Quão poderosa sou?

— Claro, mas...

— Sou Rhiannon, filha do faraó, princesa do Egito.

— Sei, mas...

—Deusa personificada, sacerdotisa de Isis, praticante das antigas artes.

— Sei Rhiannon.

— Desejada por homens, invejada por mulheres, adorada e temida por igual por todos aqueles com quem cruzei no caminho.

— Está bem, está bem.

— Tenho mais de três mil anos. Reaper. Sou a terceira vampiresa mais poderosa com vida, criada pelo Drácula em pessoa. Ele e o grande Gilgamesh, o primeiro de nós, Damián Namtar, são os únicos dois vampiros mais velhos e mais poderosos que eu. Não duvide de minha capacidade para detectar a um par de vampiresas relativamente novatas, Reaper. Estejam acordadas ou adormecidas. Vivas ou mortas.

— Não detectou que não estavam dentro das bolsas, verdade que não, princesa?

Rhiannon se mordeu o lábio.

—Estava ocupada tentando não torrar, graças a seu estúpido plano! Se tivesse tido tempo para perceber os ocupantes, o teria sabido. E se depois de tudo o que tenho feito por ti vai continuar duvidando de mim...

Reaper levantou uma mão.

— Jamais duvidaria de você. Confio em você, Rhiannon. É só que... Que não quero que tenha razão esta vez. Porque se Topaz e Mirabella não estavam nas bolsas e tampouco estão na fazenda, então... Onde demônios poderão estar?

—Não poderemos saber até que anoiteça — disse Roxy. — Não poderemos nos aproximar mais para dar uma olhada até então.

— Temos que fazê-lo — disse Reaper.

Ouviu o suspiro de frustração de Roxy, mas foi IIyana quem discutiu.

— Não podemos continuar no carro. Veriam-nos. E vocês dois não podem sair até que escureça se não querem torrar. Roxy e eu sim poderíamos, mas que possibilidades teríamos contra três agentes bem treinados e armados até os dentes? Há câmaras de vigilância por toda parte. Vejo cinco daqui.

— Teremos que esperar Reaper — disse Roxy. — Sinto.

E foi justo nesse momento quando Reaper ouviu o começo dos gritos de agonia de Jack.

 **Capítulo 17**

— Preparados? — perguntou um agente aos outros dois.

Ao Jack não importava já quem falava. Não importava. Ardiam-lhe os músculos da necessidade de mover-se, de saltar, de atacar. Por fim o tinham tirado do asfixiante calor do porta-malas para transladá-lo a um lugar confortavelmente fresco. Notou o ar condicionado e lhe aliviou saber que em um par de minutos se abriria a bolsa e poderia escapar. Jack não acreditava que nenhum vampiro tivesse passado tanto calor e tivesse sobrevivido.

Levavam-no entre dois homens e sabia que tinham entrado em algum lugar, mas não percebia nada mais. Estava dentro de algum tipo de estrutura a uma boa temperatura. Notava só a presença dos três agentes, Magnarelli e seus ajudantes. Não podia perceber a presença de ninguém mais. Nem adeptos fanáticos nem soldados armados para ajudar. Bem.

Tal e como se sentia nesses momentos, os três agentes não lhe aguentariam nem um assalto sem ajuda.

Finalmente o colocaram sobre uma superfície dura e quase antes que pudesse antecipar o que ia acontecer a seguir, abriram o fecho. Todas as células de seu corpo se esticaram, estava preparado para saltar. E isso fez assim que tiraram o material da bolsa; saiu da capa feito uma fúria. Caiu de cócoras, de onde se impulsionou e saltou por cima das cabeças dos três, fez uma pirueta no ar e aterrissou justo atrás deles.

Os agentes se viraram com cara de incredulidade e estupefação, e Jack lançou-se por volta do primeiro deles. Golpeou-o no peito e o enviou de cabeça contra a parede com tanta força que desabou sobre o chão. Girou então para a esquerda e incrustou um murro lateral ao segundo agente diretamente na mandíbula. O homem se escorou para um lado e se cambaleou antes de cair. Mas quase nesse mesmo instante, Jack sentiu a picada de um dardo no ombro. Virou-se e viu que Magnarelli lhe tinha disparado um tranquilizante. Lançou-se sobre ele, mas no movimento recebeu um segundo dardo no peito e um terceiro no pescoço, todos em rápida sucessão.

Os músculos do Jack começaram a retardar, começou a notar o atordoamento que ia dando procuração de seus sentidos, e, mesmo assim, tentou dar alcance ao agente, até quando caiu de joelhos ao chão. Só pensou nas palavras de Rhiannon: "Não sabemos o efeito que produz em um vampiro a mescla da droga com os tranquilizantes. Não foi testado. De modo que não deixe que lhe sedem".

"Não deixe que lhe sedem".

Inferno.

Em seguida averiguou quais eram esses efeitos, pelo menos os iniciais, porque Frank Magnarelli, um mortal com uma força comum, levantou-o ele sozinho, atirou-o sobre uma cadeira e o algemou ao respaldo. Os intentos defensivos de Jack não conseguiram nem sequer despistá-lo de sua tarefa. A versão de Eric Marquand das pastilhas de cafeína evitou que perdesse a consciência por causa do tranquilizante, mas se sentia muito fraco para lutar por sua vida.

— Eu gostaria de saber algumas coisas, Jack — disse Magnarelli, em pé diante dele. — E sabe que não vou ser indulgente contigo. Estou bastante aborrecido contigo agora mesmo.

— Já imagino — disse Jack.

Magnarelli lhe deu um murro na cara, um punho no centro do rosto que o fez cair de costas com cadeira e tudo. Sentia como se lhe tivessem quebrado o nariz e o lábio, e cair sobre as mãos algemadas lhe doeu quase tanto como o murro.

Dobrando-se sobre ele, Magnarelli o agarrou pelo peitilho e o colocou em posição erguida de novo.

— Como é que está acordado durante o dia, Jack?

Jack se encolheu de ombros, umedeceu o lábio e saboreou o sangue, só esperava que não sangrasse muito. Doía-lhe tudo, mas não sentia como se lhe estivesse escapando a vida. Ainda.

— Não sei. De sorte. Talvez tenha algo a ver com o calor que se passa dentro dessa bolsa para mortos enquanto me passeavam por todo o México em seu fodido porta-malas.

O agente não acreditou.

— Suponho que teremos tempo de lhe tirar isso depois. Porque não vai voltar a saborear a liberdade.

— Não?

— Não é boa ideia enganar a CIA, amigo. Assim não o façamos mais difícil. Onde está Rivera?

— Quem?

— Raphael Rivera.

— Pode repetir isso?

Magnarelli voltou a golpeá-lo, esta vez no estômago. A cadeira balançou para trás, mas não caiu enquanto Jack se dobrava para frente, com a boca aberta, tudo o que lhe permitiam as algemas.

— Reaper — disse o agente. — E deixa de te fazer de parvo comigo, Jack. Sabe perfeitamente como se chama.

Quando se viu capaz de formar as palavras outra vez, Jack disse:

—Sei como se chama. Mas não sei onde está. Só concordei em fazer isso para recuperar Topaz e a Mirabella. Mas em nenhum momento soube onde estava Reaper. Está perdendo tempo.

— Isso veremos.

Os outros dois, desancados no chão depois do ataque de Jack, começaram a mexer-se. Um deles se levantou e Magnarelli lhe disse:

— Acorda a seu companheiro e vão procurar às mulheres. Falará mais depressa se são elas as que têm que sofrer por seu silêncio — se precaveu da expressão de surpresa do Jack. — Assim é. Ainda estão em nosso poder. Não é o único que sabe urdir uma artimanha, Jack.

Jack acreditava que poderia suportar qualquer classe de tortura que ocorresse aquele cretino, mas sabia que falaria rapidamente se via que faziam mal a Topaz. E também sabia que assim o quereria Reaper.

— Enquanto eles vão buscá-las — continuou Magnarelli, — você e eu comprovaremos quanta dor é capaz de suportar, Jack — se dirigiu a um balcão e retornou com uma bolsa. — Não podemos te fazer cortes, porque te sangraria, mas seguro que nos ocorre alguma alternativa mais original — tirou um martelo e um par de alicates da bolsa.

Jack fechou os olhos. A dor terminaria fazendo que perdesse a consciência cedo ou tarde.

Ou não.

Topaz despertou com um grito de dor lhe ressonando na cabeça, na mente. Era o grito de dor de Jack. Incorporou-se rapidamente, abriu os olhos e girou a cabeça, buscando-o, preparada para atacar a quem quer que seja que estivesse lhe fazendo mal.

Foi uma reação instintiva, visceral. Mas nesse momento se deu conta de que o tinha ouvido em sua mente. Jack não estava ali. E então compreendeu onde estava. Havia cadáveres cobertos com lençóis dispostos sobre macas por todas as partes. Só os pés ficavam ao descoberto e uma etiqueta lhes pendurava do dedo gordo.

Com gesto solene, dirigiu o olhar para seus pés e viu uma etiqueta pendurando de seu próprio dedo também. Dobrou-se sobre si mesmo com um grunhido de impaciência e a arrancou.

Não havia ninguém ao mando do depósito nesse momento, até onde ela podia ver, assim que desceu da fria maca de metal e ficou a levantar lençóis procurando a sua mãe. Levava a mesma roupa embora estivesse destroçada, manchada de terra e sangue, e até um pouco de pavimento da rua. Graças ao descanso diurno, tinha curado milagrosamente de quaisquer feridas tivesse sofrido na queda. O qual já se podia considerar um golpe de sorte porque podia ter morrido antes que o descanso diurno pudesse saná-la. Podia ter-se sangrado. Podia ter ficado exposta à luz solar no meio da rua. Podia lhe haver ocorrido algo.

Esperava que sua mãe tivesse tido a mesma sorte.

Ao final, viu o rosto de sua mãe ao puxar um lençol. Não tinha nenhuma marca, embora seu vestido parecesse uma pena também. Devia ter sofrido lesões graves, pensou. Talvez muito.

— Está viva? — perguntou, lhe tocando o rosto.

Sua mãe não respondeu. Topaz notou um pequeno nó na garganta, mas em seguida se recordou que sua mãe despertava muito lentamente, pouco a pouco, como quando sai do mar.

E então voltou a ouvir o grito de dor de Jack e seu corpo deixou de existir para tudo que não fosse o Jack. Tinha o coração em um punho. Certo, tinha lhe mentido, a tinha usado e lhe tinha quebrado o coração em pedaços, mas por nada disso havia deixado de amá-lo. Tinha desejado poder deixar de fazê-lo, mas não tinha podido.

Nada poderia fazer que deixasse de amá-lo. E antes morta que deixar que um filho da puta qualquer lhe fizesse mal.

— Mãe! — agarrou a sua mãe pelos ombros e a sacudiu brandamente. — Mãe, venha. Acorda, temos que nos apressar.

Mirabella gemeu brandamente e começou a estirar os braços, arqueando-se como um gato.

Topaz lhe arrancou a etiqueta do dedo e insistiu:

— Mãe, acorda. Não temos tempo para estirar, bocejar e desfrutar prazerosamente do começo do dia. Temos que ir.

Com um "mmmm", Bela deteve em seco o estiramento e abriu os olhos.

— Prenderam o Jack — disse Topaz. — O estão torturando. Neste mesmo instante, enquanto falamos.

"Matarei a quem o esteja fazendo", acrescentou para si.

Aqueles adoráveis olhos se transformaram em gelo e Mirabella desprendeu as pernas por um lado da maca, sentou-se e desceu ao chão, tudo em um fluido movimento.

— Onde?

Topaz tomou a mão de sua mãe e atravessaram juntas aquele funesto porão habitado só pelos mortos em busca da saída. Uma porta as conduziu a um corredor e logo, Topaz encontrou um sinal que punha saída em espanhol, com uma flecha em direção às escadas.

Subiram correndo, sem lhes importar quem pudesse vê-las. Ninguém as deteria, talvez o tentassem, mas não o conseguiriam. As escadas terminavam em uma porta larga que se abria empurrando a barra horizontal que a cruzava. Topaz apertou a barra e empurrou para abrir: estavam no estacionamento, rodeado de sebes.

Saiu à rua, deixando que a porta se fechasse atrás dela e parou para escutar, e sentir.

Um novo grito não demorou em ressonar em seus ouvidos, mas esta vez ia acompanhado de um pensamento perfeitamente audível. "Se fizerem mal a Topaz, os matarei. Os matarei embora morra no intento. Juro Por Deus que o farei".

Topaz pestanejou e olhou a sua mãe.

Mirabella assentiu.

— Sim, eu também o ouvi. Já te disse que te ama.

— Só porque não queira que me façam mal não significa que me ame.

— Foi para te buscar. Por isso está agora nas mãos desses bodes. Há arriscado sua vida para te salvar.

— Isso não sabe.

— Quem mais poderia estar torturando-o?

Topaz se encolheu de ombros e olhou em direção leste.

— Vem dali.

— Pois vamos.

Puseram-se a correr a toda velocidade até que Topaz ouviu a súplica de sua mãe.

"Para, carinho", disse-lhe mentalmente.

Suas palavras estavam envoltas em dor, uma sensação de debilidade que penetrou em Topaz com a mesma facilidade que as palavras; era tão dilaceradora que fez que parasse de repente, igual a sua mãe. Nada mais que parar. Bela desabou de joelhos no chão e caiu para frente sobre as palmas das mãos.

— O que te ocorre, mãe? — gritou Topaz, ajoelhando-se a seu lado.

Mas já sabia. Sua mãe se eletrocutou e depois tinha sofrido uma queda que teria matado a um mortal dez vezes. Era mais velha que Topaz e, por tanto, mais poderosa, mas também mais suscetível à debilidade que produzia a dor ou a perda de sangue. Além disso, tinha dado a ela parte de seu sangue, e ela não tinha ingerido nada, pelo que não tinha podido recuperar-se da queda totalmente. O descanso diurno podia sanar, sim, e o tinha feito. Topaz a ajudou a procurar um lugar afastado entre um pequeno arvoredo.

— Não posso seguir — disse Mirabella em voz calma. — Preciso descansar um pouco. Terá que continuar sem mim, Tanya.

Topaz olhou a sua mãe.

— Estou certa de que os agentes seguirão nos buscando. Não posso te deixar sozinha.

— Diga a alguém que venha a me buscar. Não duvido que outros terão ido ajudar ao Jack. Envia a um deles em minha busca. Não me passará nada até então.

— Mas, mãe...

Mirabella posou a mão na bochecha de sua filha.

— Vai carinho. Sei que não me acredita, mas isto... Vale a pena. Esta classe de amor, o amor que sente por ele... Ocorre uma vez na vida, Topaz. Acredite-me. Sei. Vá buscá-lo. Vamos.

Topaz assentiu com a cabeça, consciente de que sua mãe tinha razão. O que sentia pelo Jack ocorria só uma vez na vida. Só que desejaria que ele sentisse por ela uma mínima parte do que ela sentia por ele, ou que sentisse algo por ela, de verdade.

Mas não podia controlar os sentimentos de Jack igual como não podia controlar os seus próprios. Amava-o, para bem ou para o mal. Não importava quanto dano tivesse causado, amava-o igualmente. E por muito mal que a tivesse tratado, pensou Topaz, não permitiria que ninguém sobre a face da Terra fizesse mal ao homem que amava.

— De maneira nenhuma — disse em voz alta e se agachou para dar um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe.

Depois se ergueu de novo e se lançou a correr, levando a imagem do Jack na mente, e pôde notar como lhe enchia o coração. Deu-se conta de que não importava o que tivesse feito. Amava-o com seus defeitos e tudo. Amava-o, por frio e despreocupado que se mostrou com ela. Amava-o

Incondicionalmente.

E não lhe importava que ele não sentisse o mesmo.

Podia viver com isso porque era uma mulher forte e incrível. Se não podiam estar juntos, que assim fosse. Arrumaria para continuar com sua vida. Mas seguiria amando-o. Sempre.

Com o que não poderia viver seria com o sentimento de culpa por ter permitido que lhe acontecesse algo.

— E então? — perguntou Magnarelli a seus dois companheiros. — Onde estão?

— Não sei senhor.

O ajudante número um, pensou Jack. Interessado no que pudesse ter que dizer, face ao muito que lhe doía tudo, conseguiu levantar a cabeça. Tentou vê-los, mas tinha os olhos tão inchados que só podia abri-los uma fresta mínima, e o que captava estava impreciso e desfocado.

Três manchas com uma imprecisa forma de homem, movimentos.

—Que demônios quer dizer com não sabe?

— A porta do dormitório parecia pedaços. E a janela do salão aberta.

— E os guardas postos fora da porta não viram nada? Não ouviram nada?

— Só ouviram a televisão, conforme nos disseram.

Magnarelli soltou uma imprecação e ao Jack pareceu ver que riscava um pequeno arco com o braço e enfiava a mão no cabelo. Tinha levantado o braço, ou acreditou ver isso. Também podia ser que estivesse apartando uma mosca ou uma teia de aranha.

— Essa janela está muito alta. Nem sequer um vampiro poderia sobreviver a uma queda daí de cima.

— Não sobreviveram — disse o segundo ajudante. O primeiro parecia ter esgotado todas suas reservas de valentia dando a notícia a seu chefe.

Magnarelli se virou a toda velocidade.

— O porteiro diz que duas mulheres se jogaram no vazio antes do amanhecer. Foi declarado o falecimento no lugar do acidente.

— E aonde as levaram? — perguntou Magnarelli com tom monótono.

— Não sei. A algum depósito de cadáveres, suponho.

Magnarelli agarrou ao tipo pelo colarinho e puxou para si.

— Averigua maldita seja. Volta ali e averigua aonde as levaram, a que hora exatamente e se continuam ali. Entendeste-me?

— Mas... Mas...

— Faz. Já.

Soltou o mais jovem dos agentes, que cambaleou para trás.

Jack relaxou a cabeça novamente, fingindo estar inconsciente, embora não precisasse fingir muito. Já o estaria a não ser pela maldita droga de Rhiannon.

Inferno parecia um cadáver com pernas.

Aquilo lhe provocou uma gargalhada porque isso era precisamente o que era. Um não morto. Um cadáver que andava.

— De que diabos você está rindo? — perguntou Magnarelli. Um de seus novatos tinha ficado ali com ele. O outro já se escapuliu discretamente a obedecer às ordens de seu dono.

— Minha garota foi mais esperta que você — disse Jack, embora sua voz soasse como se falasse com a boca cheia de berlindes por causa do inchaço que tinha nos lábios cortados.

— Não se estiver morta e guardada em um depósito de cadáveres — repôs Magnarelli. — E se for assim, serei eu o último a rir. Acredite-me. Não lamentarei nem um segundo ver essa cadela respondona morta e enterrada.

Jack se lançou para frente levando a cadeira consigo. Dobrou-se e jogou-se contra aquele cretino do Magnarelli, lhe cravando a cabeça no estômago antes que cobrasse consciência do que lhe vinha em cima. Magnarelli se dobrou para frente e caiu ao chão. Jack se virou rapidamente com a intenção de lhe esmagar a cabeça com as pernas da cadeira.

Mas o agente o esquivou. Agarrou uma perna da cadeira e girou o punho, de maneira que Jack se golpeou a cara contra a parede, arranhando-se com a superfície áspera de tijolo e espremendo o nariz já machucado. Desabou no chão, mas em vez de perder a consciência, como deveria ter ocorrido, ficou ali caído, tremendo de dor.

Reaper conseguiu aguentar até a queda do sol, embora não soubesse como.

Rhiannon e ele estavam de mau humor, furiosos e impacientes. Abriu o chão da caminhonete antes que as garotas tivessem despertado; Briar, Crisa e Vixen estavam fora do compartimento antes que Seth tivesse começado a reviver.

Abriu as portas traseiras ansioso por sair, estirar as pernas e mover-se para dar uma olhada na fazenda em que estavam torturando Jack.

Os outros desceram e se colocaram a seu redor. Roxy e Ilyana também se uniram ao grupo.

— Qual é a situação? — perguntou Seth.

Reaper assinalou para a enorme mansão.

— Jack está retido aí dentro com três agentes. Levam umas duas horas torturando-o.

Vixen girou a cabeça rapidamente e se levou a mão à boca. Crisa se agarrou ainda mais forte ao braço do Briar, que amaldiçoava entre dentes.

— Como demônios conseguiram espremê-lo? — perguntou Briar. — É que não há funcionado a droga? Estava dormido quando abriram a bolsa?

— Sedaram-no — disse Rhiannon com voz calma e o olhar fixo no chão.

— Acreditava que havia dito que não se conheciam as reações que provocaria a combinação de ambas as drogas — disse Vixen.

— E não se conhecem — respondeu Rhiannon. — Ou melhor, não se conheciam. Imagino que a estas alturas, seu Jack faz uma ideia bastante acertada.

— E bem? A que demônios estamos esperando? — exigiu saber Briar. — Vamos salvá-lo.

— Topaz vem a caminho. Pediu-me que enviemos a alguém para recolher a sua mãe. Ao que parece estava muito débil e teve que ficar para trás, recuperando forças — Reaper olhou ao grupo. — Roxy, eu gostaria que fosses recolhê-la. Leve a Ilyana e a Crisa contigo. Topaz diz que necessita alimento. Com urgência.

Roxy assentiu.

— Necessitaremos a caminhonete para isso.

— Sei. Deixa aqui o estojo de primeiro socorros, uns quantos litros de sangue e a maioria das armas. Precisaremos delas. Quando retornarem com a Mirabella, estacionem em algum lugar seguro. Iremos a seu encontro quando isto termine.

— Ao vir, percebi que da estrada saía um caminho de terra a um quilômetro e meio daqui, aproximadamente. Esperaremos em algum lugar afastado uns quilômetros mais a frente.

— Encontraremos — prometeu Reaper. — Enquanto isso...

Algo passou a toda velocidade a seu lado. Captou a essência da fúria, da ira... E de Topaz.

— Inferno, não vai nos esperar. Vamos. Já! — ordenou Reaper.

Briar, Seth e Vixen saíram a toda velocidade para a casa.

Topaz saltou por cima do portão, subiu pelo atalho da entrada e chocou com as portas de entrada da fazenda com tanta força que uma delas se partiu e caiu ao chão.

Aguardou junto à porta dentro da casa, de cócoras, olhando a direita e a esquerda. Percebeu a essência do Jack e saiu correndo atrás dela em questão de segundos, derrubando todas as portas que se elevavam em seu caminho; arrasando os móveis que obstaculizavam seu avanço. Parecia uma fúria e nada iria detê-la.

Quando chegou ao porão e o viu, amarrado a uma cadeira inclinada sobre o chão com as duas pernas quebradas, a cara tão machucada que não o reconheceria se não pudesse senti-lo, parou em seco um instante.

E esse instante foi suficiente. Notou uma descarga de eletricidade que a fez cair de joelhos.

Uma pistola elétrica.

Um agente lhe algemou as mãos às costas e retornou um segundo depois a seu posto atrás da porta, aguardando com aquela pistola elétrica a chegada dos demais, cujos passos retumbavam na distância, ao menos Topaz o ouvia. Mas os mortais não. Dirigiu como louca seus pensamentos para eles.

"Esperem! É uma armadilha!".

Notou sua retirada instantânea e suspirou aliviada. Levantou a cabeça quando o agente a agarrou pelos braços e a atirou de qualquer modo sobre uma cadeira, lhe colocando uns grilhões antes que tivesse recuperado as forças para defender-se.

— Deveria ter sabido que era uma armadilha. Não selaram a entrada da casa como fizeram com a habitação do hotel. Queriam que ouvisse a dor do Jack. Sabiam que viria por ele.

— Queríamos que Reaper viesse por ele. Pensávamos que lhe havíamos deixado perfeitamente segura em nossa suíte. O que ocorreu? Decidiu ir antes do tempo?

— Você é quem se vai. Mas para sempre — assinalou com a cabeça a pistola elétrica. — O que passou? Terminaram os dardos tranquilizantes?

— Absolutamente. É que não queríamos que perdesse a consciência tão logo. A tortura não tem graça quando o sujeito está inconsciente.

Lançou um olhar ao Jack. Estava sofrendo uma dor angustiante.

— Tampouco parece muito eficaz com sujeitos conscientes, ou a estas alturas já saberia tudo o que queria saber.

— Inferno, isso é porque lhe importa muito pouco seu próprio sofrimento. Mas com o teu... Acredito que a coisa mudará muito.

— Em frente, bode — disse Topaz.

— Não.

Jack estava tão fraco que mal podia falar. Rompia-lhe o coração ouvi-lo. Não podia suportar olhá-lo e ver a tremenda surra que lhe tinham dado. E embora não olhasse, podia sentir sua dor.

— Não...Lhe faça mal. Contarei tudo.

— Como se supunha que tinha que ter feito todo este tempo, não é mesmo, amigo? Em vez de nos dar dados que não nos serviam para nada. Agora vais ver o que consegue quando engana a CIA.

"Reaper". Topaz lhe enviou mentalmente uma mensagem urgente. "Estamos em um porão. Com uma só porta de entrada e saída. Há dois homens. Um espera atrás da porta com uma pistola elétrica".

— Apura o interruptor, ativa a zona de silêncio para esta habitação e conecta o sistema de eletrificação.

O outro se aproximou de um painel metálico cheio de interruptores e alavancas situado no extremo mais afastado da estadia.

"Estão ativando o campo de força, Reaper", disse Topaz mentalmente.

"Dentro em pouco não poderemos nos comunicar. E estão eletrificando as portas. Se as tocam...".

"Entendido. Deveria saber que soube desde o começo o que estava fazendo Jack, Topaz. Estava jogando-lhe a eles, não a nós, para lhes tirar informação sobre sua mãe para t".

Topaz não podia acreditá-lo. Afogou um gemido e olhou ao Jack. O coração se rompeu ao ver a dor que estava suportando. O agente apertou um interruptor atrás de outro.

"Por que demônios não me disse isso?", disse Topaz mentalmente ao Reaper. Nada, silêncio. Como se falasse com um quarto vazio. O agente subordinado retornou a seu posto e Topaz perguntou ao Jack então:

"Por que não me disse isso?".

Ele a olhou nos olhos, embora Topaz duvidasse muito que pudesse vê-la através daquelas pálpebras roxas e inchadas.

"Pensei que não me acreditaria. Não queria te perder".

Dobrou-se para frente o máximo que pôde e começou a tossir, sem deter-se até que começou a jogar sangue.

Topaz o amava com todo seu ser. Teria morrido nesse instante para poder lhe oferecer o mínimo alívio. Levantou a cabeça e se dirigiu ao agente.

— Deixa que Jack se vá. Direi-te o que quer saber se deixar que se vá.

— Não...Se incomode — conseguiu dizer Jack tentando limpar o queixo na frente da camisa. — Não a abandonarei.

O agente ao mando pôs os olhos em branco. O ajudante teve que apartar a vista.

— Não vou deixar que nenhum se vá, e não me comove sua desventurada história de amor. Ou Reaper se entrega pessoalmente em menos de uma hora, ou morrerão os dois. É assim simples — tomou a pistola de dardos tranquilizantes que havia sobre uma mesa e a entregou a seu companheiro. — Se se moverem, seda-os — jogou um último olhar a ambos os vampiros. —. Advirto-lhes, meus amigos, que, esta vez, as dose que há nesta pistola são mortais — se centrou no Jack. — E sim, o testamos.

— Não será necessário que a use — disse Reaper com voz calma procedente do outro lado da porta eletrificada. As vozes mentais não podiam penetrar na estadia, mas as palavras normais sim. — Já me tem Magnarelli. Solte-os.

Magnarelli se aproximou com cautela da porta.

— Será melhor que você entre sozinho, Rivera. Temos as pistolas de dardos carregadas com uma dose capaz de matar ao mais forte dos vampiros. E as utilizaremos com estes dois se está me enganando, e se alguém mais tenta entrar aqui.

— Entendido — respondeu Reaper.

Magnarelli fez um gesto a seu ajudante. Topaz percebeu que era o agente de olhos azuis, que parecia que tinha um pouco de consciência.

— Corte a corrente — lhe ordenou Magnarelli. — Espera preparado para conectá-la novamente assim que eu lhe diga.

O dos olhos azuis retornou ao painel e baixou uma alavanca. Magnarelli observava o que fazia e, assim que terminou, abriu a porta olhando com nervosismo por trás do Reaper antes de puxá-lo ao interior a toda pressa e fechar a porta.

— Conecta a corrente outra vez — ordenou.

O outro levantou a alavanca novamente.

— Agora vem aqui e algema-o! — Rugiu Magnarelli.

Reaper se virou, obediente e pacificamente, à espera de que o menino se aproximasse. Colocou as mãos à costas e deixou que o algemassem.

— Não se provaram estas algemas com vampiros — disse Magnarelli. — Não aguentaram se quer rompê-las.

— Acredita nisso? — perguntou Reaper.

— Sei. Mas se tenta te liberar, mataremos a seus amigos. E um contingente de agentes armados até os dentes e perfeitamente treinados vem a caminho para te levar de volta aos Estados Unidos. Acabou-se a tolice de Reaper.

— Não pensava fazê-lo — disse este, sentando-se como se tivesse intenção de esperar comodamente o tempo que lhe fizessem esperar ali. — Por que não me seda para que não tenha que preocupar-se pelo que pudesse fazer?

—Farei se for o caso — prometeu Magnarelli. — Mas me pediram que lhe mantivesse consciente para que pudessem te interrogar.

— Quem? — perguntou Reaper.

— Saberá quando chegar.

— Tem que ser Dwyer. Meu antigo chefe. Bom, será agradável nos pôr em dia com nossas vidas — disse Reaper.

Topaz percebeu algo se movia dentro da camisa do Reaper e franziu o cenho, perguntando-se que demônios seria.

"Tira a atenção de mim um segundo", disse-lhe mentalmente Reaper.

Topaz ficou olhando-o, mas não lhe ocorreu perguntar. O chefe da equipe tramava algo, e lhe importava pouco o que fosse desde obtivesse tirá-los daquele atoleiro e que Jack pudesse receber os cuidados que necessitava.

Não estava muito segura de que pudesse agüentar aquela dor atroz muito tempo mais.

Então se levantou com a cadeira e ficou a gritar como uma louca, carregando contra a parede e esmagando a cadeira com isso, depois retrocedeu para tomar carreira e repetir a carga, atenta em todo momento ao Reaper.

Os dois agentes correram para ela, tal como ela esperava, em vez de lhe disparar a dose letal de tranquilizante, ao ver que só machucava a si mesma. Quando os dois homens se lançaram sobre ela e a atiraram ao chão, Topaz viu a pequena raposa vermelha que saiu de dentro da camisa de Reaper, saltou agilmente ao chão e correu para o painel. Nenhum dos agentes a viu. A raposa se fez um novelo sobre si mesma e ficou imóvel, cobrindo o focinho com a ponta da cauda.

Vixen. E estava a ponto de mudar de forma. Veriam-na rapidamente, mas seria muito tarde. Outros já estavam do outro lado da porta, esperando.

Topaz tirou os olhos da raposa, que começava a retorcer-se e agitar-se, e olhou para os homens que a tinham derrubado. Estavam ameaçando-a usando a violência se não se acalmava. Decidiu-se por um ataque de histeria. Gritou, chiou e uivou.

— Têm que nos deixar partir! Disseram que o fariam. Não posso seguir aqui um minuto mais! Não posso. Deixem-me sair, me deixem sair, me deixem sair!

Silenciaram-na com uma bofetada com o dorso da mão que lhe fez girar a cabeça, momento em que viu Vixen em plena transformação. Não podia dar por terminada sua representação ainda.

— Não é necessário que lhe bata! — gritou Reaper.

— Não — resmungou Jack. Era totalmente alheio ao que estava fazendo Vixen, ele só olhava a ela. — Por favor, carinho, não lhes dê... Motivos...

Mas ela seguiu gritando e chiando, esperneando e retorcendo-se até que um dos homens a apontou com a pistola de dardos.

— É uma dose letal. Quer morrer?

Ela olhou ao Jack.

— Se não lhe prestarem socorro, será ele quem morre idiotas! E se morrer, então sim, isso é exatamente o que quero. Mas não sem leva-los comigo.

Vixen se levantou do chão, totalmente nua e absolutamente preciosa, e apertou o interruptor.

— Agora! — gritou Reaper com todas suas forças.

Ao momento se abriu a porta e os vampiros se equilibraram no interior, comandados por uma imponente vampiresa desconhecida. O agente da pistola de dardos se virou para lhe disparar, e Topaz deu um salto lhe golpeando o braço com a cabeça com toda a força de que foi capaz. O dardo saiu desviado e ao segundo a mulher estava em cima dele, enquanto Briar se ocupava do outro. As duas vampiresas se olharam aos olhos e, quase ao mesmo tempo, cravaram as presas no pescoço do homem que cada uma capturava. Seth se dirigiu a toda pressa para Vixen enquanto Mirabella ia ocupar-se de Topaz, que estava inclinada para frente tentando tirar as algemas, mas estava muito fraca para as partir depois de todo o ocorrido.

— O mais velho tem as chaves — disse Topaz. — Depressa.

Briar colocou a mão no bolso, encontrou as chaves e as entregou a Crisa antes de deixar cair ao chão o corpo flácido do homem. Crisa correu a dar as chaves a Bela, que liberou Topaz.

— Está bem, carinho?

— Sim — Topaz correu para Jack e ficou de joelhos a seu lado. Com supremo cuidado, moveu-o o suficiente para poder lhe tirar as algemas. Depois se pegou mais a ele, fez-se um corte no braço e o aplicou aos lábios.

Jack bebeu um pouco e se afastou.

— Não. Precisa disso.

— Não tanto como você.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos.

— Esta vez ia a sério, Topaz. Ia a sério. Teria morrido por ti.

— Estiveste a ponto de fazê-lo, Jack. Muito perto.

— Quero-te, Topaz. Acredito que te quis sempre, mas não sabia. Não acreditava nisso, por isso não me pareceu que fosse uma possibilidade nem remota sequer. Mas não pude ficar com seu dinheiro. Lamentei havê-lo roubado. Senti sua falta, desejei estar contigo desde o momento que nos separamos. E te juro que não voltarei a te mentir nunca mais. Quero-te.

— Pode estar seguro de que não vais voltar a me mentir — disse, mas o fez com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

— Isso não é o que estou esperando escutar — lhe disse ele com voz débil. Ela sorriu através das lágrimas.

— Eu também te quero Jack. Sempre te quis. Sempre te quererei.

Beijou-o com muita doçura.

— Temos que sair daqui — disse Reaper. Tinha registrado os bolsos dos agentes mortos e tinha tirado vários objetos deles. — Vem para aqui uma brigada da polícia para me recolher. Além disso, temos que levar a nosso vigarista a algum lugar onde Roxy possa curá-lo a maior parte para que aguente com vida até o amanhecer.

— Não vão acabar comigo, Reaper. Agora não — disse sem tirar os olhos de

Topaz.

Aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos dele que lhe haviam dito desde o começo a única coisa que ela precisava saber. E é que Topaz via neles o mesmo que tinha visto antes. Ela sempre acreditou que formava parte de seu engano, mas agora sabia que não era assim. Seus olhos lhe haviam dito "Te quero" desde o dia que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

E tinha a sensação de que iriam seguir dizendo-o durante muito, muito tempo.

FIM


	16. Chapter 16

**Asas da Noite 15 -** **A Dor do Anjo**

 _Briar precisa de apenas duas coisas: sangue e vingança. A primeira sustenta a sua vida imortal, a segunda lhe dá sentido._

 _O primeiro lugar na sua lista de alvos é Gregor, o vampiro renegado que a educou na brutalidade, então a traiu e torturou. Para atingir seus fins mortais, Briar juntou-se a Reaper e sua gangue impenetrável e desajustada de vampiros que também estão caçando seu antigo mentor._

 _Mas assim que destrua Gregor ela vai embora. O grupo não significa nada para ela. Nem mesmo Crisa — descuidada, indefesa e apática em todos os sentidos — a criança vampira com quem Briar compartilha um vínculo de sangue. Ou Reaper. Embora eles compartilharam um momento de pura paixão, não é como se Briar possuísse sentimentos por ele._

 _Porque Briar não precisa de ninguém. Ela precisa apenas satisfazer seus dois desejos que finalmente podem vir a consumi-la._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Gregor não tinha necessidade de chegar muito perto para ver seu alvo. Afinal ele era um vampiro graças aos esforços de seus empregadores da CIA.

Eles o criaram, fizeram em grande estilo, ensinaram os segredos desconhecidos até mesmo para outros vampiros, tudo para servir a seus próprios propósitos. Pelo que disseram, sua missão era se tornar o vampiro mais notório e desonesto que se possa imaginar. Um vampiro renegado que matava seres humanos à vontade, sem remorsos ou cautela, um vampiro que não seria tolerado por muito tempo pelo resto da sociedade de vampiros. Eles mandariam alguém atrás dele, um Reaper seria a mais provável escolha. Tudo parte do plano.

Quando Reaper viesse atrás dele, era suposto que Gregor capturasse o ex-assassino da CIA que virou vampiro e um assassino de vampiros também, para devolvê-lo aos cuidados da agência.

O problema era que Gregor tinha mudado de ideia e tinha certeza de que seu supervisor sabia disso. Ele decidiu que gostava de ser um vampiro renegado. Gostava de tomar o que quisesse, sempre que quisesse, sem desculpas. Gostou da riqueza que foi acumulando ao tomar tudo que suas vítimas tinham para dar. E gostava especialmente do poder que ganhou quando assassinou um de sua própria espécie.

O sangue de Reaper era um dos mais poderosos que ele poderia imaginar. Ele foi criado por Rhiannon, que foi criada pelo próprio Drácula. _Poderoso._

E agora tinha outras razões para querer se vingar do canalha morto-vivo arrogante. Reaper roubou sua mulher. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Gregor havia arrancado a vadia ingrata da sarjeta, transformou-a, recolheu e Briar pagou dormindo com o inimigo.

Oh, sim, os dois teriam muita dor a caminho. Mas primeiro as coisas prioritárias.

Se a CIA tinha adivinhado que Gregor não era mais seu cachorrinho obediente, mas em vez disso estava trabalhando sozinho, eles tentariam eliminá-lo. E desde que o agente que foi encarregado dele, Magnarelli, foi morto durante uma briga recente com Reaper e sua gangue, todo o caso tinha voltado para Derrick Dwyer, o agente especial que fora supervisor direto de Reaper e quem tinha comandado toda a operação nos bastidores o tempo todo.

Gregor não confiava em Dwyer. Mas ele precisava saber o que o filho da puta tinha reservado para ele. E, além disso, Dwyer poderia ter uma ligação com Reaper e Briar.

Então agora Gregor estava à espreita do lado de fora da casa de Dwyer em Connecticut na área rural. Ele estava a quinhentos metros de distância de Cape Cod escondido por arbustos e pinheiros recém plantados. De sua posição, podia ver Dwyer claramente enquanto o homem se movia além das janelas. Alto, magro e desajeitado, com um perfil de Ichabod Crane, do nariz ao pomo de Adão, Dwyer estava a seis meses da sua aposentadoria. Resgatar Reaper sob custódia e completar seu trabalho com Gregor — possivelmente colocar Gregor numa sepultura — seria sua missão final.

Gregor relaxou, rodeado pela fragrância dos ramos mais baixos dos pinheiros, observando pela luz de uma lua quase cheia. Ele tinha a noite inteira, afinal. Dwyer debruçou em um computador, em seguida saiu de sua visão. Quando voltou estava carregando uma caneca de café na mão, o vapor saía em espiral de sua boca. Ele colocou em cima da mesa, colocou um fone de ouvido minúsculo e depois parou, virou-se e olhou diretamente para a janela atrás dele.

Gregor se esquivou, mesmo sabendo que o mortal não podia vê-lo e muito menos senti-lo lá. Foi uma reação instintiva e um absurdo. Ou não? Enquanto observava, Dwyer se levantou, foi até a janela e abaixou as cortinas.

 _Droga._

Levantando-se de sua posição debaixo do pinheiro, Gregor pulou em movimento rápido. Ele acelerou em toda a curta distância entre o seu ponto de vista e da casa, parando ao lado da janela. E então olhou através das fendas na cortina e foi capaz de ver e ouvir tudo como se estivesse lá dentro olhando por cima do ombro de Dwye.

— Está tudo bem. — Dwyer estava dizendo em voz baixa, em seu sotaque irlandês muito leve. Restava muito pouco, mas estava claro para as percepções de um vampiro.

— Nada vai te ferir. Isso é perfeitamente natural. Não há nada a temer.

Franzindo a testa, Gregor olhou para a tela do computador. Estava escuro. Podia ouvir o que soavam como respirações rápidas que vinham através do fone de ouvido de Dwyer. Como uma criança se preparando para soltar e gritar.

— Abra os olhos para mim. Vá em frente. Quero que olhe ao redor, veja tudo ao seu redor.

A maneira que Dwyer falava também sugeria que estava falando com uma criança. Estranho, Gregor pensou. Ele esperava que Dwyer estivesse focado exclusivamente em um caso, o caso de Reaper. Mas, aparentemente, ele tinha algo totalmente diferente e alheio a isso acontecendo.

Ou não?

Enquanto Gregor observava, a tela preta mudou como se uma sombra tivesse sido retirada, no início ele não conseguia entender o que estava sendo mostrado. Depois percebeu o que era. Era a visão através do olho de uma câmera. Como se a câmera do outro lado estivesse andando por um longo corredor, virando à esquerda e à direita, movendo-se ligeiramente para cima e para baixo com a cadência dos passos.

— Você poderia ir lá fora, querida? Apenas um passo ou dois lá fora?

— Eu não posso sair sozinha. — Disse uma voz de forma clara, de repente fazendo com que Gregor prestasse mais atenção. Era uma voz feminina. Adulta e ao mesmo tempo ainda infantil.

— Você não está realmente _indo_ a lugar algum. Apenas um passo fora da porta. Isso só vai levar um minuto, prometo. Então você pode voltar direto pra dentro.

Houve um movimento balançando na tela, como se a câmera estivesse balançando a cabeça. E então havia uma porta próxima na frente da lente, uma esguia mão pálida segurando a maçaneta e abrindo. A tela mostrou o que ela viu quando olhou para fora — uma rua molhada — com carros passando apressados pra lá e pra cá. Postes e faróis lançando seus reflexos brilhando na calçada preta e escorregadia, e sem lua brilhando no céu. Não era uma noite clara e quente, como estava aqui.

Dwyer observava os carros e murmurou.

— Placas de Nova York. Jersey. Flórida. Indiana. — Ele suspirou. — Faça-me um favor, moça, é só virar para a esquerda. O que pode ver nessa direção?

O ponto de vista da câmera mudou. Algo caiu sobre a tela, e quando Gregor franziu a testa tentando ver o que era, uma mão se levantou e o afastou. Era uma mecha de cabelo. Ele tinha caído sobre os olhos da menina e ela os afastou. Como se... como se... Gregor praguejou baixinho quando percebeu que a mulher do outro lado da conexão com o computador não estava apenas _segurando_ a câmera. De alguma forma, ela _era_ a câmera.

Sua mente rodopiava com perguntas, possibilidades, teorias, mas ele tinha que trazer seu foco de volta para o assunto em questão. Ele se voltou para a tela do computador e viu prédios de tijolos, estradas mais molhadas, mais postes. Nem um sinal ou um comércio à vista.

— Agora vire para o outro lado. — Dwyer ordenou.

— Eu não _quero_. — Disse a menina, mas virou.

Um posto de gasolina ficou à vista. Em sua placa lia-se SUNOCO. Seus preços estavam listados. Não havia mais nada para ajudar a identificar onde ela poderia estar.

— Eu preciso ir agora.

— Não, não, ainda não, querida. Você precisa caminhar um pouco mais. Apenas até a esquina, onde há uma placa de rua ou...

— Minha cabeça dói. — Ela lamentou.

E então houve um choro suave.

— Dói quando você se recusa a fazer o que te dissemos para fazer, temo. É apenas por causa disso.

A menina fungou.

— E o menino?

— Que menino? — Perguntou Dwyer.

— Ele entra na minha cabeça, assim como você faz. Só que eu posso _vê-lo_. Não posso ver você, só posso te ouvir, mas ele eu vejo. E ele precisa de mim e quero ajudá-lo, mas não sei quem ele é, onde está ou c _omo_ ajudá-lo. Ele está com você?

— Não. — Disse Dwyer. — Olha, pelo que sei, essa outra visão, a do menino, não é real, amor. É provável que venha de uma parte diferente de sua mente, sua imaginação talvez. Penso que é só isso. Não é real, não é como eu.

— Ele parece tão real quanto você. Ele parece... parece _mais_ real do que você.

— Vá até a esquina, Crisa, ou sua cabeça vai começar a doer de novo.

— Às vezes dói mesmo quando faço o que você me diz.

— Isso pode ser resolvido, Crisa. É um mau funcionamento e vou corrigir assim que eu ver você. Prometo. Vá para a esquina agora, garota.

A câmera escureceu e Gregor pensou que a mulher tinha fechado os olhos. Ela gemeu suavemente, e havia estática e neve no monitor, em seguida uma forma. Uma forma humana. Uma pequena. Ficou mais clara à medida que Gregor olhava, até que tomou a forma de um menino.

Um menino que conhecia muito, muito bem.

Era Matthias.

— Eu não posso ajudá-lo mais. — A garota lamentou. — Briar procura por mim. Boa noite.

 _Briar!_

Gregor recuou, atordoado. Quem era esta Crisa, que tipo de conexão poderia ter com Matthias? Uma coisa era certa, ela era uma obra da CIA. De alguma forma, ela foi equipada com uma câmera e algum tipo de equipamento de comunicação e inserida na gangue dos benfeitores do Reaper — por que isso era, até onde ele sabia, onde estava Briar.

E de alguma forma, ele não podia imaginar como, ela conhecia Matthias. Ela conhecia seu _filho_.

 **Capítulo 1**

— Aí está você. — Briar disse, seu tom plano e desinteressado quando encostou-se no batente da porta. O pequeno floco de neve estava de pé na calçada piscando na escuridão como uma corça pega em um holofote. A permanente aparência confusa em seu rosto estava tão irritante como sempre foi. — Que diabos você está fazendo aí fora, Crisa?

A menina pareceu atrair seu foco para longe de onde diabos esteve — A Terra do Nunca, provavelmente — e o fixou em Briar finalmente. O cabelo dela estava em seu estilo habitual. A primeira opinião de Briar era de que foi penteado com um batedor de claras, e isto ainda era a descrição mais precisa. Era castanho claro com mechas azuis, o corte curto e irregular. Seus cuidados com o cabelo pareciam ser "aplique mousse e bata até formar picos firmes". Ela estava bastante arrumada esta noite, o que era raro. Delineador demais, mais grosso em um olho do que no outro, sombra verde brilhante, cílios parecendo com pernas peludas de uma aranha, linhas retas de blush do queixo até a orelha em cada lado do rosto, e batom cor de ameixa. Ela usava uma camisa de manga comprida marrom feita do mesmo material que eram feitas as ceroulas, com uma camisola de cor creme rendada por cima disto — uma combinação que não fazia sentido algum. Da cintura para baixo usava uma flamejante saia vassoura laranja e um par de Converse vermelho de cano-longo.

Enquanto pegava Crisa, Briar chegou bem perto de rir, e isso era algo que ela nunca fazia. Nem _ela_ era insensível a ponto de querer chutar um filhote de cachorro. Ok, talvez um cachorro comum, mas não uma vampira menina-mulher de cérebro-frito como Crisa.

A menina ainda não tinha respondido sua pergunta. Estava apenas olhando, piscando os grandes olhos castanhos como se não entendesse a linguagem de Briar.

— Ei. — Briar desceu correndo os três degraus até a calçada e estalou os dedos na frente dos lábios roxos de Crisa. — Controle de terra para Major Tom. Você está me lendo?

— Hein?

— O que você está fazendo do lado de fora?

— Ah. Não sei, ele me disse.

Briar franziu a testa um pouco mais forte.

— _Quem_ te disse?

— Eu não sei.

De repente alarmada, Briar apertou o ombro de Crisa em um aperto que era tão suave quanto protetor, e não se preocupou em se perguntar sobre isso, ou sobre a forma que suas entranhas e punhos cerraram simultaneamente quando queria chutar qualquer imbecil que estaria brincando com _sua_ Crisa. Ela enviou uma rápida olhada de um lado para outro da calçada, junto com seus sentidos, em busca de inimigos. Mortal ou vampiro, podendo ser de qualquer tipo. Deus sabia que seu pequeno grupo de heróis fez o suficiente de ambos os tipos. Porém ela não via ou sentia nada.

— Crisa. — ela chamou, concentrando-se novamente na garota. — É importante que me diga quem te disse para vir aqui fora.

— Mas eu não sei. — Os olhos da garota começaram a diminuir, e ela apertou a mão na testa. — Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim, Briar.

— Eu _não_ estou... — Briar mordeu os lábios, percebendo que estava vociferando as palavras para a garota. Ela suavizou seu tom e tentou diminuir sua frustração. — Não estou brava. Escute, você disse que alguém te disse para ir lá fora. Seria alguém da casa?

— Eu acho que não. Mais como... aqui dentro. — Conforme dizia isso, Crisa pressionou a outra mão na cabeça, colocando-a entre elas. — Deus, isso dói.

— Sua cabeça dói?

Crisa balançou a cabeça, os olhos fechados.

— Então era uma voz em sua cabeça que te disse para vir aqui fora?

— Sim. A voz de um homem.

Alguém se comunicava com ela mentalmente, Briar pensou. Tinha que ser um vampiro. Poucos mortais conseguiam dominar a telepatia com alguma real eficácia.

— Ele disse alguma coisa para você, Crisa? Será que pediu para _fazer_ mais alguma coisa?

Crisa assentiu, abaixando as mãos para os lados, abrindo os olhos.

— Ele queria que eu caminhasse até a esquina e olhasse em volta. Mas então o menino veio e me... distraí.

— Um garoto chegou?

Seu gesto foi lento, seu olhar se tornando introspectivo.

— Ele vem o tempo todo. — ela sussurrou, quase para si mesma.

— No mundo real Crisa ou ele está em sua cabeça também?

— Na minha cabeça. Mas não como o homem. Posso ver o menino. Posso senti-lo. É mais como um sonho. — Ela apertou os olhos com mais força. — Dói, Briar!

— Tudo bem. Certo, vamos lá. Vamos para dentro.

— Você não está brava?

— Não, você é maluquinha. Porque estaria brava? Não é culpa sua que tenha uma festa na sua cabeça, não é?

— N-não.

— Aposto como Roxy pode ajudá-la com essa dor de cabeça, se você quiser. Ela e Ilyana estão com toda aquela merda de abracadabra. Cura com as mãos. Imagino que vão conseguir fazê-la se sentir um pouco melhor, para umas simples velhas mortais.

— Elas não são simples. São Escolhidas.

— Ainda assim, um mortal é um mortal, certo?

Crisa assentiu, um movimento agitado enquanto se moviam pelo corredor.

— Será que Reaper ficará bravo?

— Ninguém vai ficar bravo, ok? — Briar procurou tranquilizá-la, e então decidiu adicionar um pouco de esclarecimento para ajudar. Inferno, isto não machucaria. —Além disso — disse — e daí se alguém ficar bravo com você? Endureça, Crisa. Se alguém te fizer alguma merda, você devolve e mais algumas. Compreendeu?

Crisa olhou para ela e sorriu um pouquinho.

— É. Vou devolver.

— Com toda certeza você vai. Você tem um pouco do meu sangue em suas veias, afinal. Não vai se acovardar, vai se arrumar e se mover.

Briar abriu a porta no final do corredor e ainda segurando o braço de Crisa, levou a outra mulher para dentro do prédio. O edifício estava abandonado, mas ainda era basicamente habitável. O grupo deles, Reaper e sua gangue desajustada de vampiros novatos, vieram do norte do México viajando com cautela, tomando seu tempo. A princesa Topaz tinha oferecido sua mansão na Ilha Esmeralda para usarem como uma base temporária enquanto planejavam seus próximos passos na busca permanente de Gregor, o assassino renegado e sua gangue. Mas Reaper queria levar seu suave tempo para chegar lá, apenas para ter certeza de que os bastardos da CIA que estavam ansiando por ele já não o estivessem seguindo. Claro, os dois agentes que estavam na sua cola afundaram recentemente. Mas havia outras pessoas lá fora observando.

Este casebre decadente estava em Atlanta, e lembrava a Briar com pesar, das vezes em sua vida que seria muito melhor esquecer. Quando vivia nas ruas, lugares como este foram um lar para ela. Sim. Lar, doce lar.

Os outros estavam apenas voltando à vida em várias partes do prédio. O sol tinha se posto recente. Eles mal se levantaram e começavam a recolher suas coisas para continuar a viagem para o norte. A maioria deles pelo menos, Briar observou, percebendo que Jack e Topaz não estavam em evidência. Eles estavam, provavelmente, transando como um par de coelhos excitados. Novamente.

E a lendária estrela de cinema Mirabella, mãe de Topaz, estaria provavelmente ainda deitada na cama, na forma típica de estrela de Hollywood. Apenas porque acordava automaticamente ao pôr do sol, como qualquer outro vampiro, não queria dizer que sentia necessidade de levantar sua bunda e se pôr em movimento.

Vixen e Seth estavam próximos um do outro, empurrando roupas em uma mochila, esfregando-se e tocando-se muitas vezes, seus olhos dizendo muito mais do que Briar queria ou precisava ouvir de qualquer um deles. Repugnante.

— Roxy. — Briar chamou, desviando os pensamentos dos outros para o assunto em questão. — Crisa está com uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Acha que você e Ilyana podem trabalhar algumas dessas merdas que fazem e ajudá-la?

— Essa _merda_ que fazemos é Reiki. — Roxy respondeu. Ela virou-se para enfrentar Briar enquanto falava, e isso criou um grande efeito no Kaftan escarlate estampado que usava. Isto rodou como uma capa, e seus cachos vermelhos selvagens se moveram com a mesma eficácia. —Isto é _sagrado_ para nós duas.

Havia muito pouco que Briar gostava mais do que incomodar Roxy. A não ser assustar Ilyana.

— Sim, sim. — disse. — Para vocês mortais _tudo_ é sagrado. Todo esse lixo espiritual deve ser uma muleta agradável para as pessoas destinadas à sepultura.

— Estamos _todos_ destinados à sepultura, no final. — a ruiva com idade imprecisa disse. — Vampiros como você, Escolhidas como Ilyana e eu, não importa se eventualmente escolhermos sermos transformadas ou não, e seres humanos comuns como o resto do mundo. Não há tal coisa como a imortalidade. Não realmente. E você está enganando a si mesma se acha que existe.

— Sim, e vou estar enganando a mim mesmo muito tempo depois que você virar pó.

— Vadia. — Roxy murmurou.

— Puta. — respondeu Briar.

Ilyana seguia a troca parecendo um pouco nervosa, enquanto Crisa parecia francamente assustada com isto.

Reaper o bastardo arrogante, descansava na caixa de madeira que estava usando como uma cadeira, inclinado para trás na parede olhando levemente divertido.

Roxy enviou a Briar um último olhar duro, então pegou a mão de Crisa e suavizou sua expressão.

— Vamos Crisa. Você pode se deitar no velho sofá na sala ao lado e iremos tentar algum Reiki em você, ok?

Crisa assentiu, e Ilyana as seguiu para a sala ao lado.

Sozinha com Seth, Vixen e Reaper, Briar esperou até que a porta da sala ao lado fechasse.

— Eu encontrei Crisa do lado de fora parecendo desorientada. Disse que uma voz em sua cabeça disse para ir lá fora e dar uma olhada.

Reaper desceu o engradado à frente batendo no chão com um baque.

— Gregor?

— Isso não faz sentido. — disse Seth. — Gregor ainda não sabe que Crisa existe, muito menos que está com a gente.

— Pelo que sabemos, é isto. — Vixen disse suavemente. — Ele pode ter descoberto.

— Também pode ter sido algum outro vampiro que teima em nos destruir. — Reaper apontou. — Não é como se não tivéssemos chateado um pouco ao longo do caminho. — Ele olhou para Briar. — Você sabe disso muito bem.

— Eu não a conheço melhor do que o resto de vocês. — ela negou. Foi automático, o que era uma mentira.

— Você compartilhou sangue com ela, salvou sua vida. Sabe que isto é um forte vínculo, uma ligação psíquica.

— Eu sei. — Ela desviou os olhos. Os dele estavam muito escuros, com muito conhecimento e totalmente cheios demais do sexo que tiveram uma vez. Uma vez. Deus, você pensaria que foi um caso de três anos do jeito que o afetou. Isto ainda _não a_ tinha perturbado.

Briar suspirou e chamou sua atenção para o assunto em questão.

— Mas ainda não sei o que está acontecendo com ela. Não sei se isso é realmente comunicação mental de alguém fora dela. Acho que isto poderia ser apenas... você sabe, as vozes em sua cabeça. — Ela fez um movimento girando em seu ouvido com o dedo indicador.

Reaper se levantou da cadeira.

— O que faz você suspeitar disto?

Ela deu de ombros.

— O fato de que ela também está vendo um garoto, diz que parece mais como um sonho para ela. O fato de que tem uma dor de cabeça do tamanho de Júpiter na maior parte do tempo. O fato de estar a alguns poucos biscoitos de um frasco cheio desde o primeiro dia em que pus os olhos nela. Ela está _maluca_ , Reaper. Nós já sabemos disso.

Ele a estava estudando. Assim como Vixen, muito mais perto do que seria confortável. A pequena cabeça dela inclinando para um lado e depois para o outro, o longo cabelo cor de cobre caindo sobre o ombro e seu nariz se enrugando apenas ligeiramente.

— O que? — Briar exigiu.

— Você... você tem dor de cabeça também. — disse Vixen.

Briar revirou os olhos.

— Sim, tenho um monte de dores de cabeça. Três aqui fazendo perguntas estúpidas, uma dormindo, dois golpeando seus miolos, um par realizando abracadabra na sala ao lado, e uma locomotiva cujo vagãozinho vermelho passou voando pela curva.

Vixen sorriu, depois riu suavemente.

— Isso é engraçado. Eu não sabia que você podia ser engraçada.

— Não _estava_ sendo engraçada.

— Você está sentindo a dor dela, não é? — Reaper perguntou.

Briar deu de ombros.

— Ou isso ou tenho uma simples dor de cabeça toda minha. A solução mais fácil é geralmente a certa, Reaper.

— Você poderia deixar Roxy e Ilyana trabalharem em você depois. — Seth sugeriu.

— Certo. Vou deitar em uma cama e deixar duas mulheres mortais colocaram as mãos em mim. Não nesta vida, amigo.

— Foi apenas um pensamento.

— Obrigado. Prefiro sofrer. Uma leve dor de cabeça ou agonias incalculáveis. De qualquer jeito.

Depois que disse isso, olhou para a porta fechada além da qual as duas mulheres estavam trabalhando em Crisa. Então notou que Reaper percebeu e desviou os olhos.

— Você está preocupada com ela. — acusou.

— Sim, certo. E também estou fazendo uma coleta para salvar as baleias. Quer contribuir? — Ela revirou os olhos e saiu da sala, indo para o quarto vazio onde passou a noite.

Afundando no chão e juntando seus joelhos, inclinou a cabeça e esfregou as têmporas. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar e afastar a dor de cabeça. Mas não conseguia relaxar ou massagear isto para longe ou mesmo mandar embora, porque não era sua dor.

Era a de Crisa. Então tudo o que podia fazer era esperar.

Felizmente para ela — as duas mortais mais irritantes do planeta eram curandeiras superdotadas. Essa merda que faziam, faziam muito bem, embora ela fosse morrer antes que reconhecesse para qualquer uma delas. Roxy já era muito arrogante, enquanto Ilyana estava petrificada com ela, e Briar preferia manter isto assim.

Ainda assim, ela as agradeceu em silêncio quando a dor de cabeça começou a diminuir e finalmente desapareceu para quase nada.

Descansou somente por alguns momentos, depois se levantou quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela abriu para ver Jack com seu cabelo loiro sujo que sempre foi um pouco longo demais e seu bigode um pouco desalinhado, fazendo-o parecer um rebelde, usando o sorriso de satisfação de um homem que teve sexo muito melhor do que merecia.

— Estamos nos preparando para sair, Bri. Você tem as suas coisas?

— Dois minutos. — disse a ele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos fazendo um levantamento rápido de seu rosto.

— Sua dor de cabeça melhorou?

— Desapareceu. — disse.

— Eu imaginei. A de Crisa também.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Reaper nos instruiu, e vou ajudar você a manter um olho nela. Não se preocupe.

— Eu não estava. E não preciso de sua ajuda "fique de olho" com Crisa, porque não é trabalho meu manter um olho em Crisa. Nossa, quem me nomeou a guardiã do hospício?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Precisa de ajuda para empacotar?

— Vá pular em sua princesa esquisita novamente ou algo assim, e pare de me importunar, certo?

— Ok. — Ele piscou e deixou o quarto.

Por que diabos, perguntava-se, estavam todos tão determinados a ver coisas nela que não existiam? Ela não estava _preocupada_ com Crisa. Não dava a _mínima_ para Crisa — ou qualquer outra pessoa, no que lhe dizia respeito. Esta pilha de benfeitores simplesmente não conseguia aceitar isto dela. Eles não entendiam, procuravam projetar suas próprias besteiras morais sobre ela. Mas não acreditava nisso. Nunca acreditou.

Ela estava fora somente por si mesma, seus próprios interesses e no cumprimento de suas próprias necessidades. E agora essas necessidades incluíam apenas duas coisas. A necessidade básica de devorar sangue vivo para sobreviver e seu único objetivo para querer também.

Ela tinha que matar Gregor pelo que fez a ela.

Vingança era a única razão de continuar acordando a cada noite. Era a sua força de vida. E uma vez que isso estivesse acabado, bem, inferno, ela provavelmente estaria acabada também, apesar de sua conversa dura com Roxy sobre ser uma verdadeira imortal.

Isto realmente não era, até onde podia ver, muito mais que um ponto nisto, afinal.

 **Capítulo 2**

Eu acredito que você esteja procurando por mim. — Gregor disse, falando como se estivesse perfeitamente calmo. Como se cada célula de seu corpo não estivesse enrolada firmemente com a noção do que estava prestes a fazer.

— Sim, isso é verdade. — confirmou o agente especial Dwyer. Ele manteve as mãos metidas nos bolsos profundos de sua capa de chuva, os ombros curvados, a gola levantada contra a garoa gelada que bombardeava os dois onde estavam em um acostamento de uma grande rodovia no meio do nada.

Eram três horas da manhã. Gregor estava no auge de sua vigília. Dwyer estava tendo problemas para manter os olhos abertos, apesar do fato de que tinha cheiro do café que tinha devorado.

— Então? — Gregor perguntou.

— Olha, apreciaria se você entrasse, Gregory.

— Gregor. — disparou. — Ninguém me chama de Gregory. Não mais.

— Sinto muito. — Dwyer tinha chegado um pouco para trás com a vociferada correção, e Gregor ficou contente de ver isto. Não seria bom este homem pensar nele como apenas outro agente mortal sob seu comando. Ele não era mortal. E não era qualquer outra coisa. Era um vampiro.

Ele era um deus.

— Desculpe. — Dwyer repetiu. — Ainda assim, é bom que você se decidiu a vir neste encontro. — Vai ter que percorrer um longo caminho para convencer os poderes existentes de sua sinceridade.

— Foda-se os poderes existentes.

Dwyer ficou em silêncio com a cabeça levantando lentamente e seus olhos parecendo refletir a incerteza, pela primeira vez durante a reunião clandestina deles.

— Eu sei muito bem que há uma ordem para me apagar, Dwyer. Francamente, estou surpreso que você não esteja tentado me levar agora.

— Ninguém está tentando matá-lo, Gregor.

— Você está bem certo sobre isso, pelo menos. — Gregor levantou uma mão e estalou os dedos. Imediatamente drones1 saíram desajeitados da área arborizada atrás do acostamento.

Eles não eram bonitos, e não poderiam sequer começar a passar por humanos. Seu tamanho, sua marcha desajeitada, o olhar inexpressivo em seus olhos não-muito-certos. Eles estavam um passo à frente da versão popular do monstro de Frankenstein, mas apenas porque suas cabeças não estavam costuradas visivelmente em seus pescoços, nem tinham parafusos saindo em cada lado de suas gargantas.

Porém, fora essas pequenas diferenças, eles estavam muito perto disto.

Uma mulher saiu do banheiro, viu os drones desajeitados no gramado ligeiramente inclinados em direção a ela, uma dúzia deles, e correu gritando para seu carro. Alternando chocalhos parecidos com granizo sobre o pavimento enquanto um homem atordoado olhava com a mão parecendo perder sua capacidade de alcançar as moedas. Um carro que tinha virado para a área de estacionamento de repente acelerou, quase jogando outros veículos pra fora da estrada quando correu de volta para a estrada.

A desordem causada pelo aparecimento dos monstros durou apenas alguns segundos. E sim, Gregor pensou, talvez as testemunhas realmente não pensassem neles como monstros. Mas não havia dúvida sobre que algo neles não estava muito bem, não havia dúvida de que existia um monte deles, não havia dúvida que eram grandes, de grandes dimensões, poderosos e com a intenção de... alguma coisa. Isso era suficiente.

E ele gostava de pensar que alguém teria sussurrado a palavra _monstro_ através de suas mentes.

— O que é isso? — Dwyer perguntou. Ele já estava puxando uma arma de dentro de um dos bolsos, sem dúvida com a qual tinha intenção de atirar em Gregor, e voltando em direção ao seu carro. O resto do lugar estava deserto.

— Isto é o que acredito que você chamaria de uma emboscada, Dwyer. Mas não se preocupe. Eles não vão matá-lo. — Ele sorriu lentamente. — Não imediatamente, pelo menos. — E então se escondeu atrás do edifício de concreto observando enquanto os drones o bloqueavam.

Dwyer levantou a arma, disparou uma rodada, e um dos drones caiu em uma pilha enorme no chão e ali ficou, gemendo e sangrando e malditamente idiota para fazer algo a respeito disso. Nenhum de seus companheiros correu em seu auxílio. Eles tinham um propósito. Obedecer a seu mestre.

Eles continuaram vindo. Dwyer continuou atirando. Alguns caíram, mas o resto chegou mais rápido. Dwyer lutou com a porta de seu carro, puxando-a aberta, tropeçando para trás no carro enquanto ainda atirava.

Um drone ferido agarrou seu tornozelo. Ele disparou novamente e se soltou, puxando a perna para dentro, batendo a porta do carro e travando as portas.

Ele pensou que estava livre enquanto lutava para encaixar a chave na ignição.

O idiota.

O drone arrancou a porta do motorista e mandou-a flutuando pelo ar. Outro agarrou o braço de Dwyer com a arma em punho, apertando o pulso até a pistola cair inutilmente no chão. Então pegou Dwyer facilmente enquanto o homem aterrorizado lutava.

Por que ele lutava, Gregor perguntou-se, quando sabia que seria castigado?

Uma patada no lado de sua cabeça e Dwyer não estava lutando mais. Gregor saiu de trás do bunker de concreto que abrigava os banheiros públicos e saboreou a vitória.

— Amarre-o e o coloquem no jipe. — ordenou. — Vou levá-lo daqui.

O cabeça dura com Dwyer sobre seu ombro deu um aceno descuidado e carregou o agente para o Jipe Wrangler, lançando-o na parte de trás como se fosse roupa suja, em seguida atando seus pulsos e tornozelos.

Gregor olhou ao redor do estacionamento. Havia três drones mortos, mais um punhado de feridos. Havia muito aqui para limpar. Balas, tripas, sangue.

— Deixe os mortos. — disse. — Deixe tudo, mas cuidem de suas feridas. Estanquem o sangramento do jeito que mostrei. Lembre-se de não atar as feridas com muita força. — ele disse, lembrando como um drone ferido perdeu um braço na primeira vez que tentou mostrar como dar primeiros socorros básicos de um vampiro.

— Assim que pararem o sangramento, ajude-os a voltarem para a mansão. Entendido?

Eles concordaram em silêncio, e os saudáveis ajudaram os desajeitados com as hemorragias, rasgando suas camisas para fazer torniquetes desse modo.

— Volto antes do amanhecer. — acrescentou, porque era como se fossem idiotas. Você tinha que dizer especificamente o que fazer. Eles não podiam pensar ou raciocinar sozinhos.

Tinha um monte de problemas pra resolver. E receber potenciais estoques de candidatos da CIA seria impossível agora.

Ele subiu ao volante de seu jipe, ligou o motor e olhou pelo retrovisor ao seu antigo empregador inconsciente.

— Você vai me contar sobre essa espiã que você plantou na gangue de Reaper, meu amigo. Vai me mostrar como se comunicar com ela, dizer exatamente como isto funciona e o que aprendeu.

Para sua surpresa, Dwyer se sentou devagar esfregando a cabeça com as mãos atadas.

— Eu não vou te contar nada.

— Oh, inferno, é claro que vai, com o tempo. — Ele levantou uma arma de dardos carregada com uma dose de tamanho humano de seu tranquilizante favorito, só pro caso do espião tentar alguma coisa. — Eu me tornei muito adepto da tortura, Derrick.

— Pois é, eu soube.

— E sei que era supervisor imediato de Rivera. Sei que foi você quem o recrutou em primeiro lugar, e sei que lutou com sua organização a cada passo do caminho em seu interesse desde então.

Dwyer desviou os olhos.

— Você não sabe de merda nenhuma.

— Sim, eu sei. Vi os arquivos. Você argumentou contra a lavagem cerebral... desculpe-me — _programação_ — desde o início. Tentou encobrir o fato de que ele se tornou um vampiro quando você descobriu. Tentou convencê-los de tentar retomá-lo, e foi veementemente contra o plano de me usar para fazer isso. Você era contra tudo isso. Do lado dele o tempo todo.

O homem mais velho estava balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas suas negações não convenceram Gregor de nada, e ele sabia disso. Gregor _sabia_. Este bastardo estava secretamente advogando em nome de Reaper desde o início.

— Você foi tendencioso em tudo. O que eu não sei é o porquê.

— Você é louco.

—Talvez. Mas você é amigo de Reaper. Quer ele saiba ou não, é seu único amigo na agência. Não é, Derrick?

— Não sou amigo de ninguém. Estou encarregado de levá-lo de volta e então me aposentar. Ponto.

— Sim. Certo. Você saiu esta noite para me matar.

— Eu vim para conversar.

— Mentira. Então me diga Dwyer, qual é o sentido de ter uma unidade na pequena gangue de Reaper, se você não tem a intenção de trazê-lo de volta? Que outra razão poderia ter para querer manter o controle sobre ele?

— Nenhuma.

— Sabe que não acredito em você.

— Eu sei.

— E sabe que vou descobrir.

— De mim não, você não vai.

Suspirando, Gregor levou o Jipe até os imponentes arcos de ferro forjado dos portões do que um dia foi conhecido como a Propriedade Marquand. Agora sua.

Como Gregor esperava, as envelhecidas portas se abriram graças à eletrônica que tinha reparado, Dwyer olhou para elas através do chuvoso para-brisa respingado, então além das árvores altas sem folhas que estavam alinhadas em direção a mansão parecida com um castelo a frente deles, e os penhascos além da mansão.

— Pelo amor de Deus, esta é...

— Sim. A antiga casa de Eric Marquand. Ele a abandonou quando o DPI soube da sua existência, sabendo que nunca conheceria a paz aqui novamente. Ela caiu nas mãos do governo. A CIA perdeu o interesse em vigiá-la, mas não permitiu que fosse vendida por um longo tempo. E então venderam. Comprei-a pagando os impostos atrasados alguns meses atrás. Achei que seria... não sei, nostálgico ter uma das antigas casas de um dos verdadeiros anciões. Um lugar onde os vampiros lutaram com os agentes da DPI. Um lugar onde Rhiannon e Roland de Courtemanche e o próprio Eric uma vez caminharam. Seus laboratórios ainda estão no porão, você sabe.

— Não.

— Não seria de esperar que uma nova geração de não-mortos fixassem residência em um lugar que a CIA conhece tudo a respeito. Mas desde que deixaram de prestar qualquer atenção, o lugar não poderia ser melhor.

Dwyer não disse nada. Gregor atravessou os portões quando eles finalmente se abriram o suficiente, então esperou para ver se fechavam novamente antes de dirigir sobre o esburacado e mal cuidado caminho para a mansão propriamente dita. Ele amava a grandeza do lugar. Três histórias, todas feitas de blocos toscos de pedra, cada uma muito grande para três homens comuns levantarem. O lugar era magnífico. Mais ainda com as modificações que estava fazendo.

Ele parou bem na frente, abriu a porta na parte traseira do jipe e agarrou Derrick Dwyer por seus pulsos amarrados, puxando-o para fora. Dwyer não lutou muito. O caroço no lado de sua cabeça e o sangue no rosto e pescoço disseram a Gregor por que. O homem estava ferido, possivelmente tonto, bem como e sem dúvida, fraco. Ele também estava, Gregor pensou, cauteloso, afiado, inteligente e provavelmente, ganhando tempo para fazer um plano de fuga.

Ele arrastou seu prisioneiro até as escadas para a porta da frente e a abriu.

Caminhou para dentro puxando Dwyer atrás dele pelo pendente na ponta da corda que prendia suas mãos. O homem mais velho não tinha escolha a não ser segui-lo, os pés arrastando, tropeçando com frequência. Talvez fosse verdade ou talvez fosse um ato destinado a acalmar Gregor em complacência para tomar sua fraqueza como uma concessão e cometer um erro fatal.

Quando entraram no salão, um garoto se levantou de seu lugar no chão em frente à lareira, seus soldadinhos — o único brinquedinho que lhe era permitido —espalhando-se da formação quando se levantou.

Ele ficou parado encarando, os olhos castanhos arregalados sem pestanejar, densas franjas e quase desprovido de qualquer inocência que uma vez possa ter possuído.

— Bem? — Gregor exigiu.

O menino engoliu visivelmente, sua garganta inchou quando o fez.

— Olá, pai. Bem-vindo. Sua noite foi boa?

— Assim é melhor. E sim, na verdade minha noite foi muito agradável. Tire sua bunda do meu escritório e vá buscar minhas chaves. Você não pode ver que trouxe um prisioneiro que precisa ser trancado?

— Sim, senhor!

O menino girou sobre os calcanhares e correu para fora da sala o mais rápido que conseguiu se mover. Gregor riu baixinho, cuidando para não deixar Matthias ouvir. Melhor manter a criança com medo dele. Ele obedeceria muito mais fácil dessa maneira.

— Você tem um filho? — a voz de Derrick era um sussurro, e ainda alta o suficiente para transmitir o horror que sentiu claramente com a noção.

— Obviamente. — Gregor puxou a corda e atravessou a grande sala em frente a um corredor para uma porta do porão.

— Mas... onde está a mãe dele?

— Morta. Para mim. Para o resto do mundo também, se ela ousar chegar perto de Matthias novamente. — Então sorriu lentamente, concentrando-se novamente na tarefa à mão. — Mas isso não é da sua conta, é? Sua atenção deve ser apenas decidir quanta tortura pretende sofrer antes de me dizer o que preciso saber.

— Eu não sei nada que possa ajudá-lo.

— Mmm, mas você sabe. Sabe como se comunicar com esta Crisa. Você sabe como usá-la para manter o controle sobre Reaper. Sabe como trazê-la para dentro, imagino. Quero saber tudo isso. E quero saber mais. Quero saber _como_ conseguiu. Será que ela trabalha para você?

— Ela ainda não sabe quem sou. Ela é inocente, Gregor.

— Realmente não me importo. — Desceram um lance de escadas para o que fora um laboratório no porão. Grande parte do equipamento ainda estava no lugar. Escalas, queimadores, garrafas e frascos, microscópios e outros aparatos que Gregor não podia identificar. Abriu uma porta para fora em um dos lados do laboratório. A sala uma vez pode ter sido um escritório. Uma mesa envelhecida estava ao longo de uma parede e armários vazios alinhados da outra. Havia uma cadeira, seu estofado de couro dividido em vários pontos. Fora isso, o lugar estava vazio. Mas a sala não tinha janelas e sua porta tinha uma boa tranca. Era o lugar perfeito para guardar um cativo.

Gregor empurrou o prisioneiro para a cadeira, em seguida começou a vasculhar nos bolsos do homem, rasgando suas roupas no processo. Eventualmente localizou um conjunto de chaves, e sorrindo as guardou no bolso.

Os olhos de Dwyer se arregalaram.

— Não há nada em minha casa que você possa usar!

— Não? Bem, tendo a discordar, pelo que observei tão recentemente através de suas janelas. Mas vou julgar por mim mesmo depois de passar pelo lugar. Diga-me, está esperando sua esposa em casa em breve?

— E-eu não... estamos divorciados.

— Conveniente. — Ele sorriu lentamente, então incapaz de se conter, deu uma risadinha no fundo de seu peito.

— O que... o que há de tão engraçado?

Gregor encontrou os olhos do homem frustrados e cheios de medo.

— Só estava pensando quantas pessoas matariam para estar na minha posição. Meu ex-empregador se tornou meu cativo. E posso fazer o que quiser com ele.

— A CIA foi boa para você, Gregor. Nós nunca te demos nenhum motivo para...

— A CIA me usou. Assim como você usou Reaper. Ele ficou contente de escapar e seguir em frente. Mas sou mais inteligente do que ele é, Derrick. Estou virando a mesa. Vou usá-lo agora para obter exatamente o que quero. E vou apreciar o processo.

— Você é um filho da puta.

— Sim, eu sei. Infelizmente nós perdemos muito tempo para me permitir ir visitar sua casa esta noite. Amanhã irei o mais cedo que puder. Vou mandar um dos drones jogar um pouco de comida e água para você durante o dia. Quero você vivo e chutando para isso, afinal.

Ele virou-se e caminhou até a porta.

— Vejo você esta noite, Derrick. Não posso dizer o quanto estou ansioso por isso.

Então entrou no corredor, fechou e trancou a porta, deixando o homem com seus pensamentos, o que faria, Gregor estimou, pelo menos metade do trabalho pra ele.

A caravana de veículos chegou na mansão de Topaz que parecia um lar na Ilha Esmeralda, Carolina do Norte, na calada da noite, esperando que fosse, Reaper especulou, para o melhor. Não quando muitos turistas davam uma olhada em "Shirley", a brilhante e personalizada van conversível amarela que Roxy insistia que era quase humana. Poderia chamar muita atenção desnecessária.

A casa de Topaz assentava-se em uma elevação perto da ponta da longa e estreita ilha, cercada por arbustos e árvores de aparência miserável. Da estrada principal, ninguém nem podia ver os três metros que beiravam o lugar dentro do limite da flora.

O veículo carregado com seu pequeno desfile vampiresco era o Carrera de Jack, elegante e preto e de aparência perigosa, mas não muito fora do lugar. Topaz andava com Jack, naturalmente. Os dois raramente pareciam estar mais do que um pé separados nos dias de hoje. Jack costumava ser um cara durão, como ela, Briar pensava. Agora estava sendo suave. Apaixonado. Apaixonado por um conto de fadas, isto estava mais parecido, em sua considerável opinião.

Roxy dirigia o furgão amarelo-canário que conseguiu controlar, apesar de seu volume. Ilyana sentava-se no lado do passageiro, Reaper e Briar no conjunto de assentos do meio. No banco traseiro, Mirabella estava ao lado de Crisa, e ela estava massageando suavemente o pescoço da vampira infantil pelos últimos quilômetros. Fechando o grupo estavam Seth e Vixen no Mustang Shelby que Seth tinha liberado de seu antigo proprietário. Ele insistiu que teria sido presumivelmente destruído no incêndio que consumiu a casa da celebridade, e de qualquer forma estava coberto pelo seguro. Embora Briar duvidasse que qualquer quantia em dinheiro pudesse compensar um clássico como esse.

Seth tinha potencial, ela pensou. Ou pelo menos força de caráter. E isto valia muito.

Quando os portões foram abertos para admiti-los e o furgão ultrapassou, Mirabella prendeu a respiração.

— É aqui que minha filha vive?

— Sim. — disse Roxy do assento do motorista. — Ela aproveitou muito bem aquele dinheiro que você deixou, não foi?

— Ela usou extremamente bem. — disse Mirabella. — Isso é impressionante.

— É. — Reaper disse franzindo a testa para Briar, provavelmente devido ao sorriso de desgosto em seu rosto. Não pensava muito nos ricos e famosos. Ela cresceu dura, sem-teto, nas ruas. Provavelmente tinham muitos como ela que _poderiam_ pensar bem daqueles que pareciam ter tudo, especialmente aqueles que nunca tiveram que trabalhar para isto.

Ainda assim, ela estava ciente de que Topaz tinha sofrido por sua riqueza. Não tanto quanto Briar tinha sofrido por falta dela, no entanto.

Quando pararam perto das portas e os portões fecharam lentamente atrás deles, Briar murmurou:

— Por que diabos uma pessoa _precisa_ de tudo isso? Onde ela conseguiu ter tanto?

Crisa saltou.

— Eu acho isto bonito.

— Sim, é bonito, tudo bem. Muito extravagante ridículo.

— Oh, não acho. — Roxy disse. — Você realmente não pode julgar uma pessoa pelo que elas têm. Não mais do que pode julgar alguém por não ter nada. É o que eles são o que conta, não acha?

— Não estava julgando. Não me importo o suficiente para julgar ninguém. Apenas acho que é estúpido uma pessoa ocupar tanto espaço, isso é tudo.

Roxy desligou o motor, abriu a porta e saiu. Então estendeu as torções de suas costas e ombros, enquanto os outros desembarcavam e se dirigiam para a porta da frente.

Topaz hesitou perto da porta da frente, seu chaveiro na mão.

— O que há de errado? — Jack perguntou procurando seu rosto, a preocupação nublando o seu.

Briar revirou os olhos. _Aqui vamos nós de novo com a melosa besteira emocional_ _._

Topaz abaixou o olhar.

— E-eu não fui feliz neste lugar. Não por um longo tempo. Andando por aqui... parece como caminhar de volta para dores e lágrimas e...

Jack puxou-a gentilmente em seus braços.

— Não há mais daquilo para você, princesa. Não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso. E acho que meio que posso dizer.

Quando a soltou e ela levantou a cabeça de novo, havia lágrimas em seu rosto, mas estava sorrindo através delas.

— Estou sendo tola. Tenho tudo que sempre quis agora. Aqui me segurando.

Ele sorriu para ela, mas não havia arrependimento em seus olhos. Jack foi um canalha com ela no passado, e Briar sabia que agora desejava que pudesse desfazer a dor que causou a mulher que — enganou —amou. Ele não deveria. Foi honesto. Ele era quem era. Pelo menos, costumava ser. Briar não tinha mais porra de certeza do que ele era mais.

— Tudo acontece por uma razão. — disse Roxy. — Vocês dois não seriam tão bom juntos agora se não tivessem passado pelo que passaram.

— Talvez não. — Topaz sussurrou.

— Sempre a filósofa, não é, Roxy? — Seth perguntou.

Roxy enviou-lhe uma piscadela e todo mundo sorriu de maneira doentiamente lunática, o que fez Briar pensar que vomitar seria adequado.

— Vamos para dentro ou o que? O castelo Beijinho no Rosto parece estar vazio por muito tempo, e estou desejando um tempo comigo mesma. — Ela lançou um olhar a Topaz. — Supondo que eu tenha meu próprio quarto.

— Uma suíte completa, se você quiser. — disse Topaz. — Quanto mais espaço colocarmos entre você e o resto de nós, melhor. — Ela encarou Briar enquanto disse isto e havia um toque de humor em seus olhos. — Puta mal humorada. — acrescentou.

Antes que pudesse se deter, um pequeno sorriso se espalhou no rosto de Briar, e queria que ninguém o tirasse com um tapa. Ela o mordeu de volta com resignação, mas era tarde demais. Todos eles viram. Droga.

— Eu não quero que você fique sozinha, Briar. — Crisa disse. — Quero ficar com você.

Briar fechou os olhos e pensou: _Nossa_ , _Topaz, preciso de uma pausa dela._

 _Eu ouvi você,_ Topaz respondeu, falando mentalmente com ela a sós _. Há uma suíte de dois quartos na ala oeste. Será que está bom pra você, o que acha?_

 _Não acho que possa alavancá-la mais longe de mim do que com um pé de cabra. O que acha?_

 _Duvidoso. No entanto, não consigo descobrir o que diabos ela vê em você._

 _Foda-se, Topaz._

 _Sempre às ordens._

Ela quase sorriu de novo, mas desviou o rosto desta vez, apenas no caso disto aparecer em seus olhos.

Topaz inseriu a chave e abriu as imensas eornamentadas portas caras. Um foyer abobadado espalhava-se diante deles como algo saído de um conto de fadas, e todos eles marcharam para dentro.

— Vocês todos querem a excursão agora ou mais tarde? — Topaz perguntou.

— Quero meu quarto e uma caneca de sangue quente. — disse Briar.

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso. O resto de vocês, sintam-se livres para passear. Escolham um quarto, se quiser. Eles são todos vampiro-amigáveis.

— Como, com todas essas janelas? — Vixen perguntou. Ela estava com um olhar animado, enquanto seu olhar passava de uma coisa pra outra. A mobília, o lustre, a lareira, as pinturas, as esculturas, o chão de mármore.

— Elas escurecem automaticamente quando o sol nasce. — Topaz explicou. —O tom é tão escuro que fica opaco. Perfeito para a nossa espécie.

— Todas as janelas do lugar? — Vixen perguntou.

Topaz assentiu e Briar disse:

— Deve ter custado uma fortuna. — Em seguida mandou a Topaz uma olhada. — Meu quarto?

— Por aqui. Vamos Crisa, você pode vir também.

Crisa olhou para Briar como se pedindo permissão. Briar acenou para ela.

— Sim, vamos. Tanto faz.

O sorriso da garota era brilhante, e três deles se moveram através do foyer e começaram a subir as escadas.

Mas no terceiro degrau Crisa gritou. Isto assustou tanto Briar que ela quase saiu de sua pele, mas então quando se virou para a maluquinha, sentiu: uma dilacerante dor rasgando profundamente dentro de sua cabeça. Fez uma careta contra isto. Crisa pressionou suas mãos na cabeça, soluçando suavemente enquanto caía de joelhos.

Então Reaper estava lá ao lado delas, seguido imediatamente por Roxy.

— Crisa? Crisa, o que há de errado? — Reaper exigiu.

Briar subiu no degrau logo acima deles.

— É a dor de cabeça de novo. — ela disse e esperava que sua voz não parecesse tensa. — Esta atingiu mais forte desta vez.

— Melhor nós a levarmos para a cama Reaper. — Roxy disse.

Reaper dobrou-se e pegou a trêmula e soluçante garota.

— Por aqui. — Topaz chamou, trotando pelas escadas mais rapidamente agora. Reaper a pegou, enquanto Briar e Roxy seguiam logo atrás.

Roxy colocou a mão no braço de Briar.

— Você também, não é?

— Estou bem.

— O inferno que você está. Você está segurando a mandíbula tão apertada que estou surpresa que não tenha quebrado um dente.

— Se quebrasse voltaria a crescer enquanto dormisse durante o dia.

— Você está com dor, Briar. — Roxy franziu a testa enquanto caminhavam até as escadas, mais lentamente do que o trio à frente delas. — Não faz parte da... condição dela, não é?

— O que você quer dizer? — Briar perguntou.

— O que está acontecendo com Crisa... está acontecendo com você também.

Briar desviou os olhos.

— Talvez. Não sei.

— Eu acho que está. E acho que esse vínculo entre vocês duas é mais poderoso do que apenas o que viria da partilha de sangue. Acho que é... mais profundo.

— Oh inferno, o que nós somos, irmãs separadas no nascimento então?

— Você sabe o que estou dizendo, Briar. Para cada vampiro há um escolhido com quem o vínculo natural é ainda mais potente. Acho que Crisa é este para você, mesmo que ela já seja um de nós. Acho que ela é a sua... _escolhida_. Escolhida.

Briar fez uma careta.

— Esclarecedor pra caralho, Roxy, mas por outro lado, um pedaço inútil de especulação.

— Talvez isto seja útil mais tarde. No momento vou fazer alguns Reiki em você, ver se consigo trazer algum relaxamento.

Briar balançou a cabeça.

— Trabalhe nela primeiro.

Elas chegaram ao topo da escada interminável e estavam indo por um corredor forrado de portas agora, mas Roxy parou e olhou para Briar.

— O que? — Briar estalou.

— Você se importa com ela. Você faz. Você se _preocupa_ com ela!

— Oh nossa, não vão irromper violinos aqui, Pollyanna. Se estou sentindo sua dor, então a melhor maneira de acabar com isso para mim é acabar com isso para ela. Estou pensando em mim. Em primeiro lugar. Sempre.

— Oh. — disse Roxy suavemente. Ela começou a andar de novo, mas desta vez o fez com uma mão tocando Briar no braço. Não segurando, apenas tocando. —Obrigado por esclarecer isso. Odeio pensar que você tenha um coração.

— Deus me livre. — Briar disse, e desviou o suficiente para quebrar o contato físico com a mulher. Então se apressou o resto do caminho ao longo do corredor, ignorando sua própria dor e ignorando também o brilho lustroso da rica madeira no chão, que combinava com as escadas e o corrimão curvo. Ignorou a arte nas paredes, provavelmente original em estilo Renascentista que ela mesma poderia ter escolhido. Ignorou as estantes elaboradas e os vasos e esculturas que levavam, cada uma ecoando alguma imagem na próxima pintura, como o corvo esculpido em um suporte em frente ao _O Círculo Mágico_ , de Waterhouse.

Ela reconheceu relutantemente que aprovava o gosto da princesa, então varreu por uma porta aberta e para dentro do colo do luxo. Não que o resto da casa fosse nada menos que luxuoso, mas a ideia de que ficaria aqui, meio que abalou Briar.

Um carpete fofo revestia o lugar, que era da cor do creme Francês, assim com as cortinas que pendiam na frente das janelas altas e estreitas. O quarto tinha uma namoradeira elegante, uma cadeira estofada combinando, pufe e uma cadeira de balanço de carvalho. Cada peça tinha assentos verde-floresta: as almofadas jogadas, as almofadas que revestiam a cadeira de balanço, as braçadeiras sobre as cortinas, as passadeiras no carpete. Havia uma lareira a gás, a cornija de madeira ostentando duas lâmpadas a óleo que pareciam antiguidades, e um retrato pendurado na parede.

Era da mãe de Topaz, a atriz Mirabella Du-Frane. Embora para ela o sobrenome não teria sido necessário. Ela foi uma lenda antes que desaparecesse, deixando o mundo e sua filha acreditando que foi assassinada. Mas tornou-se apenas morta-viva.

Um suave gemido cheio de dor chamou a atenção de Briar para a esquerda, onde outra porta aberta mostrava um quarto. Seu corpo estremeceu em um movimento reflexivo sem aviso quando viu Crisa na cama, com as mãos pressionando ambos os lados de sua cabeça com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Briar estava se pendurando na cabeceira da cama antes que pudesse se deter, ombro a ombro com Reaper, que estava inclinado sobre a menina.

— Gostaria de saber o que diabos fazer por ela. — ele disse e parecia arrependido. — Não é como se nós pudéssemos levá-la a um médico.

— É claro que podemos.

Reaper franziu a testa, e do outro lado da cama Topaz fez o mesmo. Roxy não prestou atenção. Ela estava apertada entre Topaz e a cabeceira da cama, curvada ao lado e colocando as mãos suavemente sobre Crisa, sobre suas têmporas.

— Bem, vamos lá. — disse Briar. — Não me diga que de todos os vampiros no mundo não há um que fosse médico em vida.

Reaper sustentou seu olhar e sentiu que ele odiava pra caramba desapontá-la.

— Não que eu tenha ouvido falar. O mais próximo que temos é o cientista Eric Marquand.

— Então traga-o aqui. — ela retrucou.

Os olhos de Reaper estavam sondando-a, e percebeu que estava agindo de uma maneira emocionalmente fora de si.

— Você está sofrendo também, não é? — Reaper perguntou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, escondendo os olhos e tudo o que pudesse revelar do seu olhar de sondagem.

— Se eu não estivesse, acha que estaria exigindo que trouxesse um vampiro Einstein para mim?

Ele não respondeu, então ela olhou para cima para ver que ele estava esperando para encontrar seus olhos. Quando ela finalmente o fez, ele disse:

— Sim, Briar. Estou começando a pensar que talvez você estaria.

— Então você está se iludindo, Reaper.

— Estou?

Crisa movimentou-se — e a dor latejante da própria Briar — parou de uma só vez, e o gemido dela parou também. Briar voltou sua atenção para a garota, temendo por um instante, que ela tivesse morrido. Mas não tinha. Estava deitada com os olhos bem abertos olhando fixamente para algum ponto invisível a meio caminho entre ela e o teto.

Não dando a mínima para o tipo de motivos nobres que seus colegas de coração mole atribuíssem ao ato, Briar se aproximou, mas não tocou.

— Está melhor agora, não é?

— Eu o senti. Ele está chamando por mim agora. — disse Crisa.

Briar franziu a testa e os olhos de Crisa de repente travaram nos dela. Subitamente sua mãozinha fechou em torno do pulso de Briar e a puxou para baixo até que estivesse sentada na beira da cama.

— Ele precisa de mim.

— Quem precisa?

— O menino. O menino. — Ela franziu a testa para Briar. — Você não o vê?

— Não...

E então parou, porque ela _podia_ vê-lo. Apenas ligeiramente, e talvez fosse sua imaginação ou talvez fosse outra coisa. Franzindo a testa tentou afinar seus sentidos com Crisa, e deslocou-se até sua mão encontrar a da menina e apertou, entrelaçamento os dedos para ajudá-la a solidificar o vínculo mental.

A visão não solidificou, no entanto. Ficou apenas uma forma nebulosa. Poderia ser de um menino. Poderia ser um bulldog. Ela estava fodida se soubesse.

Crisa sentou-se.

— Eu tenho que ir até ele.

— Você não está em condições de ir a qualquer lugar agora. — Reaper disse.

Ela lançou a ele um olhar desafiador, então transformou-o em uma súplica e apontou para Briar.

— Eu tenho que ir.

— Porém não sozinha, certo? — Briar disse. — Você vai querer que a gente vá também. Se esse seu garoto precisa de você tanto assim, deve estar em algum tipo de problema, certo?

— Eu não sei.

Topaz afagou o ombro da garota.

— Acho que ela está certa, Crisa. Se esse menino está com problemas, então temos de ajudá-lo. Mas precisamos ter certeza de que esteja bem primeiro. Você não será capaz de ajudá-lo se estiver com dor debilitante.

— Dói. — ela sussurrou. — Mas tenho que ir. — Ela empurrou as mãos de Roxy longe de sua cabeça como se fossem pedaços de teia de aranha presa em seu cabelo e balançou as pernas para o lado.

— Crisa, você não vai a lugar algum. — Briar disse e parecia impaciente, pensou, melhor ainda. Talvez o pelotão estranho pararia de pensar que ficou mole. —Minta, porra. _Agora._

Crisa nem sequer olhou para ela, o que chocou Briar pra caralho. Em vez disso, a fábrica de biscoitos abaixou os pés para o chão, deslizando seu traseiro para a beira do colchão, então apoiando as mãos em cada lado dela começou a se levantar, contornando entre Reaper e Briar.

Briar virou-se para encará-la, bateu as mãos nos ombros de Crisa e empurrou até a bunda da garota bater no colchão de novo.

— Eu _disse_ deite-se. — Briar repetiu. — Você não está bem.

— A dor de cabeça se foi.

Então,o que era o olhar vago, sem foco em seus olhos? Briar se perguntou. E por que não sentiu a vontade de Crisa de correr para o borrão imaginário em sua cabeça, quando sentia tudo o que a menina sentia?

— A dor de cabeça vai voltar, e quando ela te atingir, vai me atingir também. Eu gostaria de consertar isto, se você não se importa, antes de você ir decolando, ok?

— Você não pode me dizer o que fazer! — Crisa gritou, cerrando os punhos e agitando-os em frustração enquanto o fazia.

Isto atordoou tanto Briar que ela deu um passo atrás em reação e apenas encarou-a boquiaberta, estupefata.

Reaper pressionou a mão em suas costas como se estivesse demonstrando apoio, bem entre suas omoplatas. E ela se ressentiu disso.

— Crisa. — Roxy interrompeu, provavelmente em um esforço para acalmar a situação. — Você teve essas dores de cabeça antes?

— Antes quando?

— Antes de vir até nós. Antes de Reynold morrer.

Crisa abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, mas não antes que se enchessem de lágrimas brilhantes.

— Não. Nunca. Rey-Rey saberia o que fazer. Ele teria feito isto melhorar.

— Alguma vez ele fez alguma coisa melhorar para você, Crisa? — Roxy pressionou. — Você já esteve doente ou com dor ou...

— Rey-Rey diz que vampiros não ficam doentes.

— Entendo.

— Eu me cortei uma vez. Tinha um vidro e estava correndo. Caí e isto cortou minha mão e sangrou muito. Mas Rey-Rey consertou isto.

— Sim. Mas sem dores de cabeça?

Crisa balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

— É tarde demais para ir a qualquer lugar esta noite. — Topaz fundamentou. —Você sabe que não pode ficar fora durante o dia.

— Eu sei.

— Então deve descansar até o amanhecer, e depois o sono do dia vai te restaurar e podemos falar mais sobre este menino no pôr do sol.

Crisa ergueu os olhos rapidamente.

— Sem conversa. — Então virou a cabeça para o outro lado, olhando fixamente para Briar. — Vou com ele. Tenho que ir.

— Você não sabe onde ele está. — disse Briar. — Diabos, você nem sabe quem ele é.

— Eu vou até ele. Tenho que ir. — Crisa repetiu.

A mão de Reaper deslizou das costas de Briar para seu ombro e apertou. _Tente não agitá-la._

 _Agitá-la? Inferno, estou me preparando para bater nela._

— Você não pode me deter, Briar. — Crisa insistiu.

— Por que diabos iria querer? — Briar perguntou. — Olha, faça o que diabos você quiser, ok? Só não se meta em problemas no meio do nada e espere que eu vá correndo resgatá-la, Crisa. Não sou herói de ninguém.

Crisa virou o rosto no travesseiro e enterrou-o ali, enquanto Briar balançava a cabeça em frustração e pisava fora do quarto.

Topaz e Reaper a seguiram. Roxy permaneceu, suas mãos se movendo suavemente em Crisa novamente, uma em cima do ombro, a outra colocada em sua nuca.

Topaz puxou a porta do quarto, fechando suavemente.

— Seu quarto é o da direita. Não acho que ela deve ter um com varanda. Cada um tem seu próprio banheiro. Há um frigobar lá. — Ela apontou para o que parecia ser um suporte de madeira. É claro que era uma geladeira disfarçada para combinar com o resto da decoração. — Você pode se virar sozinha com sua alimentação.

— Tudo bem.

— Briar, ela está doente. Algo está errado. Ela não está se transformando em você, não realmente.

— Como se eu desse a mínima.

— Bem, só para constar. — Topaz suspirou. — Boa noite.

— Tanto faz.

Topaz os deixou. Mas Reaper permaneceu.

Ele não foi tão torturado quanto Gregor esperava. As agressões não deram resultado, mas assim que começou a esfolar Derrick Dwyer vivo, ele falou bastante. Na verdade, levou apenas uma pequena faixa de seu antebraço para fazê-lo ir.

Vergonhoso, isso.

De acordo com Dwyer, a garota Crisa era uma vampira mentalmente ajustada com um chip em seu cérebro. Alguma coisa experimental que deixava Dwyer ver através de seus olhos, ouvir com seus ouvidos, e até certo ponto controlá-la para falar com ela dentro de sua cabeça. Essa parte não foi completamente testada.

Havia mais. Nada disso importava, no entanto. Algo sobre isso apenas ser funcional por um curto período. Algo sobre isto ir se deteriorando até matar a garota, a não ser que fosse removido a tempo. Como se ele desse a mínima.

Tudo que Gregor sabia era que tinha uma maneira de rastrear Reaper, uma maneira de vê-lo para obter uma vantagem sobre ele. Queria aquele filho da puta. Queria seu poder, e queria vingança.

E quanto a Briar, oh ele iria _desfrutar_ em machucá-la. Ela o traiu.

Ela morreria lentamente.

Mas, no momento Gregor tinha que se concentrar sobre o assunto em questão. Ele tinha deixado o agente pendurado — literalmente, pensou com um sorriso e disse a seu filho para cuidar de descê-lo e colocá-lo na cama. Ele teve que se apressar para chegar aqui, na casa de Dwyer e em seu computador, enquanto o suficiente da noite ainda permanecia.

E agora, mesmo com o amanhecer se aproximando, Gregor permanecia cravado na tela, observando e vendo tudo como Dwyer tinha descrito. Ele viu Reaper, seu rosto acima da garota quando ele aparentemente a carregou através de uma casa. Viu a casa muito bem através dos olhos da garota, apesar de sua visão parecer borrada. Viu a garota sendo colocada em uma cama e Reaper inclinado sobre ela. E Briar estava ao lado dele, maldita.

Ver os cabelos e os olhos escuros e selvagens de Briar novamente foi como sentir o toque da lâmina em seu peito. Ele não gostava desse sentimento.

Havia outros lá também, e enquanto assistia e ouvia, aprendeu seus nomes. Roxy, uma sexy ruiva mortal, e Topaz uma bela morena de classe. Ele pensou que a ruiva poderia ser uma das escolhidas, mas não tinha certeza.

E então, enquanto observava, a garota começou a discursar sobre a necessidade de ir, a necessidade de ir até ele, para o menino. O _menino._ E então a estática encheu a tela e uma forma tomou seu lugar, lentamente tomando forma no meio da neve.

Ele franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos, inclinando-se mais perto da tela. Este era... era Matthias.

Droga! Como isso era possível?

É evidente que ele tinha mais perguntas a fazer para Derrick Dwyer. Mas elas teriam que esperar até o anoitecer. O sol estava puxando seus sentidos, entorpecendo-os. Teria que se refugiar na casa de Dwyer durante o dia. Mas tinha mais uma tarefa a cumprir antes que se rendesse ao poder do sono diurno.

Ele tinha drones em vigor em vários locais em todo o país prontos a obedecer aos seus comandos, alguns deles a oeste, onde ainda havia algumas horas de escuridão restando. Ele os telefonou agora, para pôr seu plano em movimento.

Briar ignorou a presença de Reaper e foi até a geladeira, abriu e tirou um saco plástico com o logotipo da Cruz Vermelha na frente. A geladeira tinha duas portas, uma baixa que era maior e uma superior que era menor. Ela parecia um modelo em tamanho real com o congelador na parte superior, apenas cerca de um quarto do tamanho. Mas quando abriu a porta de cima, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um microondas em vez de um freezer.

— Droga, onde as pessoas _acham_ merda como estas? — Ela jogou o saco e apertou o botão de 30 segundos. Então olhou ao redor por copos.

Reaper aproximou-se do outro lado da sala, uma taça de vinho em cada mão.

— Elas estavam naquele armário ali. — ele disse. — Aqui.

— Duas? Não me lembro de convidá-lo a se juntar a mim.

— Não me lembro de me oferecer para sair.

Ela apertou os lábios, mas abriu o microondas quando ele apitou e retirou o saco. Então encheu as duas taças. Havia um pouco de sangue no fundo do saco, de modo que o bebeu rapidamente, em seguida encheu o copo que colocou em uma mesa perto da porta do quarto, antes de bater suavemente.

— Há uma bebida para ela aqui fora, Roxy, quando você estiver pronta.

— Obrigado, Briar. — Roxy gritou.

Balançando a cabeça Briar virou-se, atravessou a sala e entrou no quarto que chamaria de seu enquanto estivesse aqui. Quando o fez, passou por sua mente que talvez não fosse seu por muito tempo. Poderia ser melhor para todos se apenas partisse.

Ela permaneceu apenas na soleira examinando o quarto. O mesmo esquema de cores que o quarto do meio: creme e pinho. Portas francesas, cortinas, além de uma varanda com móveis de ferro forjado, todas com arabescos de videiras e folhas. A cama era de aparência enorme e macia. Duas portas colocadas lado a lado deveriam conduzir a um closet e um banheiro.

O local era incrível.

Pena que não pudesse ficar muito tempo.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Reaper perguntou.

—S im. Sempre fico. — Ela esperou que ele dissesse boa noite e desse o fora. Ele não o fez, no entanto.

Finalmente ela se virou e olhou para ele.

— Você ainda está aí por alguma razão?

—Sim.

Ele encarou seus olhos. E não tinha necessidade de elaborar daí em diante, porque sentiu. Uma lenta chama de desejo se erguendo, piscando dentro dele. Ele a estava mantendo depositada desde a primeira e única vez que tiveram um alucinante sexo em um carro, em uma rua da cidade. Fez isso para distraí-lo e atrasá-lo, sob as ordens de Gregor.

Mas isso não significava que não houvesse gostado. E isto a tinha chocado. Nunca teve um orgasmo com um homem antes daquela noite.

— Eu poderia ficar. — ele disse. — Se você me quisesse.

 **Capítulo 3**

Reaper observava as reações cruzarem o rosto dela, uma por uma. Não foi surpresa, uma ligeira elevação de suas exuberantes sobrancelhas escuras e um alargamento dos seus profundos olhos castanhos. Essa reação foi breve, pouco mais do que um flash. Isto foi seguido rapidamente por aqueles mesmo olhos estreitando-se, as sobrancelhas se juntando, um olhar de desconfiança e talvez até de aversão.

— Nós não vamos começar a ter relações sexuais regularmente, Reaper.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não disse nada sobre regularmente.

— A próxima coisa que você sabe, é que estará com aquele olhar de peixe morto e piegas — como Jack está sobre a princesa. Isto me faria vomitar.

— Estava oferecendo sexo, Briar, nada mais. Se não estiver interessada, é tudo a mesma coisa para mim. Só não vá dormir com a ideia de que vou... como você chamou? Olhos de peixe morto ou piegas pra cima de você. Você não é o tipo de inspirar esse tipo de reação em um homem.

Ela virou-se enquanto a olhava, e ele se perguntou se sua farpa a picou apenas um pouco. Mas isso implicaria que tivesse sentimentos, e ela se esforçou bastante para garantir que todos soubessem que não tinha nenhum.

— Então você é igual a qualquer outro homem que já conheci. Você só quer transar.

— Se só quero transar, sou um canalha. Se sinto alguma coisa por você, sou piegas. Não posso ganhar com você, posso, Briar?

— Não. Você não pode. Porque não deixa por isso mesmo e encerramos na boa?

— Tudo bem. — Ele se virou e voltou para a sala de estar comum da suíte, e então parou. — A verdade é que pensei que você poderia se aliviar um pouco. Apesar de suas negativas, posso ver que está preocupada com Crisa, frustrada por sua repentina rebelião contra você, drenada por compartilhar sua dor. Uma pequena distração de tudo isso, soltar-se, faria um bem enorme.

— Parece extremamente sentimental para mim. Como se desse à mínima.

Ele virou-se para vê-la de pé na porta do quarto.

— Nem um pouco. Sou apenas um bastardo que quer transar.

Ela sorriu levemente.

— Assim é melhor. Vá encontrar uma vítima bonita, Reaper. Leve-a a força ou faça-a se submeter controlando sua mente, beba, transe com ela e aproveite. — Em seguida, jogou a cabeça para um lado. — Sem dúvida, você vai ficar por cima, fazendo-a esquecer que isso aconteceu ou dizendo para lembrar disso como um sonho agradável, erótico.

— É isso o que _você_ pretende fazer com o que sobrou da escuridão? — ele perguntou.

Ela encontrou seus olhos, e uma faísca de desejo inconfundível brilhou no dela.

— Ciúmes?

— Nem um pouco.

— Então seguirá meu conselho?

— Não.

— Então, _não_ é só sexo que você quer. Sou eu. — Ela estreitou seus olhos nele, curiosa agora, mais do que suspeita. — Por quê?

Levantando o olhar, Reaper encontrou seus olhos.

— Não por causa de algo sentimental ou emocional, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Boa noite, Briar.

Ele virou-se e caminhou até a porta.

— _Por que,_ então? — ela gritou atrás dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.

 _Por quê_? A questão o atormentou a noite toda. Por que ele a _queria_? O contato físico com os outros tendia a torná-lo extremamente desconfortável. Já tinha um longo tempo. Desde Rebecca...

Não, ele não pensaria sobre isso, sobre _ela_ _,_ ela estava fora dos limites. E ainda assim, desde que conheceu Briar, Rebecca esteve em sua mente em uma base regular. Mais e mais frequentemente, com insistência cada vez maior. E foi ficando mais difícil, noite após noite, manter as memórias guardadas.

Tinha uma hora para passar antes do sono do dia levá-lo. Quando retirou-se para o quarto que Topaz tinha separado para ele, observou a televisão de tela grande e o sistema de som, e sabia que ambos eram má ideia. Qualquer programa, qualquer música, poderia conter uma única palavra que o enviaria em uma fúria assassina, graças às técnicas de lavagem cerebral de seus velhos amigos da CIA.

Todos os seus desajustados sabiam qual era a palavra gatilho. Briar sabia. Eles não a pronunciavam em sua presença. Mas a televisão ou o rádio poderia.

Gregor conhecia a palavra gatilho também. A diferença era que Gregor também conhecia a palavra que o traria de volta. Essa era a informação pelo qual poderia facilmente matar.

Despiu-se e afundou na cama, confiando no escurecimento automático das janelas para mantê-lo seguro. Topaz não mentiria para ele sobre algo assim. Arrancou o celular do bolso da calça, antes de jogá-la de volta no chão ao lado da cama, decidindo matar o tempo restante tentando mandar uma mensagem para Eric Marquand.

Rhiannon respondeu ao primeiro toque.

— Olá, querido. — ela ronronou. — Eu me perguntava quando voltaria para me agradecer por minha ajuda naquela pequena aventura mexicana.

Reaper sorriu lentamente. Rhiannon não teria necessidade de ID para saber quem estava ligando. Ela era sua criadora. Eles compartilhavam um vínculo psíquico que não poderia ser mais forte.

— Olá, Rhiannon. Obrigada pela sua ajuda naquela pequena aventura mexicana.

— Certo. Porém não é por isso que está chamando, não é?

— Não.

— O que você precisa, Reaper? Aquela vampira cadela tem mordido muito duro?

— Se você está se referindo a Briar, não. Ela não me _mordeu_ de modo algum.

— Você é um mentiroso. Está condenado, você sabe. Não tem nenhuma chance contra ela.

— Não estou contra ela.

— Mas quer estar. — Ela riu suavemente, apreciando atormentá-lo. — Eu gosto dela. — disse quando seu riso morreu.

— Você é a única então. — ele disse.

— Ah, acho que não. Você gosta dela também.

— Eu _quero_ gostar dela. — admitiu. — Ela não está tornando isto fácil.

— Ela não faria. Mas há Crisa. Essa parece adorá-la.

— Não mais.

Rhiannon ficou em silêncio.

— O que aconteceu?

— Crisa está tendo dores de cabeça debilitantes, ouvindo vozes, vendo coisas. Briar recebe as dores de cabeça quando Crisa as tem. Nós não sabemos o que as está causando.

— É parte da condição da garota...?

— Acho que não. Ela diz que não. E está insistindo que há um menino em algum lugar que precisa dela, que continua chamando-a, e tem que ir até ele. Briar proibiu-a e Crisa a desafiou.

— Sério? Isso deve ter sido um choque para Briar.

— Foi um choque para todos nós.

— Bem, isto seria, não é? É o primeiro sinal de força de caráter que a menina mostrou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

— Você acha que Eric Marquand pode ser capaz de nos ajudar a descobrir o que está acontecendo com Crisa?

Rhiannon ficou em silêncio por um momento. Reaper podia ouvir as unhas longas tamborilando em ritmo constante em alguma superfície. Finalmente ela disse:

— Não sei ao certo, é claro. Mas não posso pensar em ninguém que provavelmente fosse mais capaz de ajudar. Onde você está?

— Na casa de Topaz, Ilha Esmeralda, Carolina do Norte.

— Vou passar seu pedido. — ela disse. — Vou ligar pra você quando obtiver a resposta. Enquanto isso... Tenho outra resposta para você.

Reaper franziu a testa.

— Uma resposta para o que? Não fiz uma pergunta.

— Bem, deve ter feito ou eu não teria uma resposta gritando em minha mente agora, iria? Não sei qual é a pergunta que o vem atormentando, querido, mas sei as palavras que precisa ouvir agora.

Fechando os olhos, Reaper abaixou a cabeça. Sabia muito bem qual pergunta o vinha ameaçando. _Por que estava tão atraído por Briar_? Mas não gostava de se abrir revelando suas fraquezas, seus sentimentos a ninguém. Mesmo Rhiannon.

— Quer que eu conte? — ela perguntou.

— Tenho escolha?

— Claro que não. A resposta é: porque você acha que não pode magoá-la.

— Porque acho que não posso magoá-la. — ele repetiu.

— Sim. É isso. Agora, sacie minha curiosidade ardente e diga, qual era a pergunta?

— Nada que seja da sua conta.

— É sobre aquela cadela espinhosa, não é?

— Está quase amanhecendo, Rhiannon. Tenho que ir. Bom descanso.

— Idiota teimoso. — ela murmurou. Em seguida desligou.

Reaper terminou a chamada e pôs o celular no criado mudo. Em seguida deitou-se na cama, puxou as cobertas e esperou o sono chegar, o tempo todo tentando não reproduzir sua própria pergunta — e a resposta de Rhiannon — em sua mente. Ele não precisa disso, não agora. Além disso, já podia sentir o sono do dia o atraindo. Seu corpo ficou pesado. Seus olhos caíram fechados. Em sua mente viu Briar cavalgando-o no carro, saltando pra cima e pra baixo em cima dele, beijando e mordendo enquanto o levava em direção ao clímax mais devastador que já experimentou.

Graças a Deus, pensou, que os vampiros não sonham durante o sono diurno. Caso contrário, achou que a memória desse único encontro explosivo o perseguiria até o anoitecer.

Ela provavelmente deveria tê-lo usado, Briar pensou enquanto examinava suas novas acomodações com apreço e a zombaria guerreava pela liderança em sua mente. Deu um longo olhar para a banheira Jacuzzi gigante, os frascos de óleos, perfumes, loções e sabonetes que enchiam as prateleiras em torno, as buchas e velas, todas com os pavios brancos e limpos. Ela se perguntou se Topaz jogava tudo fora e comprava novos a cada vez que um dos pavios enegrecia pelas chamas. Quão estúpido era isso? E o que eram essas toalhas? Ela perguntou, quando puxou uma da prateleira. Era tão grande como um lençol. Quem _precisava_ de uma toalha tão grande?

Por um momento imaginou-se imergindo na Jacuzzi gigante e fazendo uso de toda essa merda de mocinha que a rodeava. Depois, com um revirar de olhos, optou pelo isolado chuveiro afinal.

Era opulento por si só. Em forma de L e enorme, com não um, mas três chuveiros para que pudesse lavar, enxaguar e se masturbar, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ela adivinhou.

Nada muito bom para a princesa.

Briar tomou um banho rápido e tentou mesmo não apreciar a pressão pulsante massageando suas costas e ombros, embora em particular supunha que tivesse que admitir que era bom.

Mesmo assim, passou o tempo todo julgando Topaz por seus hábitos caros — não que desse a mínima, disse a si mesma, estava simplesmente impedindo seus pensamentos de descer por este beco que eles realmente queriam explorar.

Mas não deu certo por muito tempo. Não foram suficientes os excessos do extravagante Palácio de Buckingham para impedi-la de pensar sobre isso. Sobre ele.

Reaper.

Ele queria algo dela. Estava tramando algo. Não era tão estúpida para pensar que homens faziam algo por qualquer outro motivo. E achava que ele estava um pouco além da mentalidade do nível do homem das cavernas. Não era apenas sexo, como com seu padrasto. Aquele Neandertal que não tinha outro pensamento na cabeça inteira. Não havia nenhum motivo, nenhum esquema, fraude ou razão. Apenas olhos redondos que eram muito próximos um do outro e desejava uma morte grave, que ela ainda tinha de cumprir.

Ele estava em sua lista. Gregor primeiro, no entanto. Então o querido padrasto. Então ela seguiria em frente com o resto deles. Os cafetões, os traficantes, os caras que pagavam por sexo. Todos eles. Eles pagariam.

Ela não era mais uma perdida, viciada, fraca e desabrigada. Era um vampiro agora. Graças a Gregor. Irônico isso.

Embora Reaper... fosse diferente. Esperto. Até mesmo decente. Também queria algo, ele tinha algo a ganhar, além de uma boa diversão, entrando nas suas calças novamente. O que era?

Ela não sabia. E não estava querendo descobrir entre seu banho e o nascer do sol, de forma que se despiu, atirou a toalha gigante em cima da prateleira larga para secar e caminhou para o quarto. Pegou um roupão de lã de um gancho no caminho. A coisa era tão suave por baixo, de cor creme na altura do joelho. Ela o puxou, e mesmo sem querer, abraçou-o ao seu redor um pouco. Em seguida, dirigiu-se pela sala de estar até a porta de Crisa. Estava fechada, mas o copo de sangue que tinha deixado na mesa deste lado foi levado.

Ela se aproximou, abriu a porta bem devagar, só um pouco, e espiou dentro.

Crisa estava na cama dormindo, mas inquieta. Ela se contraía a cada poucos segundos, e sua cabeça continuava se movendo de um lado para outro. Roxy ainda estava lá, mas levantou-se quando viu Briar espiando, atravessou o quarto na ponta dos pés e se juntou a ela na sala de estar.

Quando fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dela, encontrou os olhos de Briar.

— Eu não gosto disso.

— Não, eu também não.

— Isso não faz nenhum maldito sentido. Se ela não ouvia vozes ou via coisas ou tinha essas dores de cabeça antes, por que agora? O que mudou?

— Eu não sei. Talvez seu maldito Rey-Rey dava-lhe algum tipo de medicação que não conhecemos. Algo que manteve toda essa merda sob controle.

— Que tipo de medicação funcionaria em um vampiro, Briar?

— Apenas dois que conhecemos. Tranquilizante e a poção de Rhiannon que nos permite ficar acordado de dia e nos torna mais cruéis do que o inferno e duas vezes mais nervosos. Mas isso não significa que não possa ter mais.

— Certo. Antipsicóticos para os mortos-vivos. Faz todo o tipo de sentido.

Ela lançou um olhar a Roxy.

— Se não é isso, então o que?

— Eu não sei. Algum tipo de possessão?

— Você não acredita que pode ser drogas, mas demônios parecem uma possibilidade para você? — Briar revirou os olhos.

— Talvez algum outro vampiro esteja mexendo com sua cabeça então?

— Por que alguém iria querer fazer isto?

— Estou condenada se sei! — Roxy abaixou a cabeça. — Eu sei, eu sei, você está tão confusa com isso quanto eu. Odeio vê-la com dor. E tão confusa assim. E a maneira como ela está mudando... Não, eu não gosto. Quero ajudar.

Briar abaixou a cabeça porque estava ficando muito pesada para segurar. O sol deve estar perto de subir.

— O Reiki ajuda. A nós duas.

— Isso já é alguma coisa, de qualquer maneira. — Roxy deu um tapinha no ombro de Briar. — Vá para a cama antes de entrar em colapso e eu tenha que carregá-la. Ela vai apagar durante o dia. Vai ficar bem até o anoitecer.

— Sim, mas e depois?

— Nós vamos decidir quando isto acontecer.

Briar assentiu e voltou para o quarto. Só conseguiu se arrastar para o ninho exuberante de tecidos de ursinhos de pelúcia, antes do sono tomá-la delicadamente em seu abraço.

No porão da mansão em Byram, Connecticut, o menino de dez anos de idade estava parado na porta aberta e olhava para o homem dentro do quarto. Derrick Dwyer balançava. Suas mãos estavam acorrentadas, a corrente pendurada sobre um gancho no teto. Seus dedos dos pés mal chegavam ao chão. A cabeça do homem pendia para baixo no queixo, tocando seu peito. Estava descalço. Sua camisa se foi, e assim como também uma tira de pele no seu antebraço. Era como se alguém o tivesse descascado ali, como descascava uma batata.

Ele não estava morto. Matt podia dizer porque ele ainda estava respirando. Era áspero o suficiente para ouvir sem chegar perto.

Seu pai deveria ter conseguido o que queria do homem, porque disse a Matt para soltá-lo e cuidar de suas feridas enquanto vinha correndo para casa. Isso foi há uma hora, e estava muito perto do nascer do sol, por isso Matt pensou que onde seu pai estava devia ser muito importante.

Ele sabia o que seu pai era. Um vampiro. Eles eram maus, criaturas ruins, mas não achava que poderiam ajudá-lo. E, além disso, agora que sua mãe tinha morrido, seu pai era tudo que tinha.

Então tentou obedecer e não ficar com medo demais, embora tenha visto um monte de coisas para ter medo.

Ele pegou uma cadeira de madeira e arrastou para mais perto do homem. Em seguida subiu em cima dela, mas não conseguia alcançar o gancho no teto. Enquanto estava ali pensando no que fazer, o homem gemeu e levantou a cabeça ligeiramente.

— Ei, você está acordado? — Matt perguntou.

O homem levantou a cabeça e olhou mais diretamente nos olhos de Matt.

— Papai disse que eu deveria soltá-lo agora. Só que não posso alcançá-lo.

O homem ficou olhando como se não o entendesse, assim Matt apontou para cima até o cara olhar para cima também e ver o gancho além do alcance do menino.

— Se você puder se levantar nesta cadeira, então provavelmente poderá tirá-lo você mesmo. Acha que pode?

O homem acenou de maneira fraca com a cabeça, então Matt pulou da cadeira, e em seguida estabilizou o cara mais velho para que ele pudesse se levantar. Demorou um pouco para fazer isto. O homem estava fraco e seus pulsos estavam sangrando. Mas finalmente levantou-se na cadeira e tirou a corrente do gancho. Ele abaixou os braços com um gemido, agarrou a parte de trás da cadeira e desceu novamente.

— Aqui, me dê suas mãos. — Matt puxou a chave do bolso do jeans e esperou. Quando o homem levantou as mãos Matt deslizou a chave na pequena fechadura, estremecendo com todo o sangue que estava sobre ele e abriu os grilhões de seu pulso.

Eles não foram algemados. Algema teria sido pior. Estas coisas tinham grandes bandas de metal que cortaram sua pele enquanto ficou pendurado, mas Matt tinha certeza que algemas teriam cortado até o osso.

O cara tirou um grilhão, em seguida o outro, rangendo e expondo os dentes em uma careta de dor.

— Você acha pode andar?

— Não muito longe. Por quê? Por que está cuidando de mim?

— Bem, não era para eu levá-lo a qualquer lugar. Apenas ajudá-lo e deixá-lo trancado aqui. Mas é dia e meu pai não voltou, então não vai estar em casa até escurecer. E estou sozinho porque os drones estão todos dormindo também. Não que sejam nada divertidos, de qualquer maneira. — Ele sabia que estava falando a mil por hora. Seu pai teria lhe dado um cascudo na cabeça e dito para se acalmar, ficar quieto, dizer apenas o que precisava dizer e calar a boca. Mas este velho parecia estar ouvindo com interesse, e talvez até mesmo com um pouco de diversão.

— Então você pode subir se quiser. Posso cuidar de você muito melhor lá em cima. E poderá tomar uma ducha ou um banho de banheira — se achar que não vai doer muito. Então podemos comer, nunca tenho alguém para comer. Porque, você sabe, _eles_ não comem.

— Eu sei.

Matt pegou a mão do homem e liderou o caminho para fora do aposento, atravessou o porão até as escadas que levavam ao resto da mansão.

— Por que acha que seu pai não voltou para casa antes do sol nascer? — O prisioneiro perguntou.

— Provavelmente ficou muito ocupado. Tenho certeza que encontrou abrigo a tempo.

— Você ficaria muito chateado se ele não encontrasse?

Matt fez uma pausa nas escadas e olhou para o homem.

— Bem, eu seria um órfão então, e realmente não quero ser órfão.

— Ele disse que sua mãe está morta?

— Sim. — Eles chegaram ao topo da escada e entraram no nível principal da mansão. — Como devo chamá-lo?

— Você pode me chamar de Derry, se quiser.

— Derry. Eu gosto. Você pode me chamar de Matt. É como mamãe costumava me chamar.

— Tudo bem, Matt. Não quero que você entre em apuros por isso, você sabe. Tem certeza que não vai?

— Ele nunca vai saber.

Derry assentiu.

— Bem, o principal primeiro, Matt. Acho que é melhor cuidar destas feridas. Alguma pomada, algumas ataduras, uma boa lavagem e talvez alguns analgésicos, se tiver algum na casa.

— Nós temos tudo isso. Estou encarregado de fazer as listas de compras. Papai nunca me deixa ir ao supermercado, mas faço as listas. É uma das minhas tarefas. O banheiro do térreo será mais fácil para você. É por aqui.

O homem estava sorrindo para ele quando fizeram o caminho para o banheiro.

— Seu pai nunca deixa você ir a qualquer lugar, Matt?

— Ah, ele me leva, às vezes. Mas só à noite, é claro, e nunca perto de outras pessoas.

— Deve ser muito chato e solitário.

— É. Bem, você sabe, tenho toneladas de coisas. Um Xbox e um PS3 e um Wii, e cada jogo que já inventaram para qualquer um deles. Então não é muito chato, mas sim solitário, e fico louco de estar nesta casa o tempo todo.

— Hmm. — Eles entraram no banheiro e Derry sentou-se na tampa do vaso sanitário — fechada, é claro. Matt tirou todos os suprimentos de primeiros socorros do armário e colocou sobre o balcão da pia para ele. Embebeu uma gaze em peróxido e entregou a Derry, então encharcou outra e manteve para si mesmo. — Você trabalha nesses pulsos. Vou começar em suas costas.

— Ok. — Derry virou-se, em seguida fez uma careta quando Matt começou a limpar os vergões e cortes com a gaze encharcada. Matt tentou ter cuidado, mas sabia que ir doer como louco.

— Eu... estava me perguntando. — disse Derry, sugando ar por entre os dentes de dor.

— O que?

— Bem, se você tem certeza que seu pai não vai estar de volta até o anoitecer...

Inclinando-se para encará-lo, Matt disse.

— Ele não _pode_ voltar antes do anoitecer. Vampiro, lembra? — Ele sorriu e ficou feliz quando Derry sorriu de volta. Então jogou a gaze na lata de lixo e pegou o tubo de pomada antibiótica tripla. — Isto não vai doer tanto. — ele prometeu. Tentou passar nos lugares feridos sem muito contato, então entregou a Derry.

— Você sabe, nós poderíamos fugir por um tempo. Talvez ir ao zoológico, um fast food para comermos hambúrgueres e batatas fritas, um jogo de árcade, um parque. Poderíamos nos divertir, Matt.

— Tem certeza de que se sente bem para isso, Derry? — Matt lançou as tiras de gaze sobre as feridas, depois prendeu-as no lugar com fita adesiva. — Não sei por que você apenas não disse o que ele queria saber desde o começo. — Ele balançou a cabeça triste. — É sempre melhor fazer o que ele diz. — Então terminou e deu a volta pela frente. — Você realmente se sente bem o suficiente para sair, Derry?

— Bem, não sei, claro, mas... se você me ajudar. Eu te devo uma. E esta pode ser a nossa única chance.

— Sim, isso é verdade.

— Se houvesse um carro... oh, espere, tem meu carro. Seu pai me trouxe aqui no dele, mas ouvi ele dizer aos drones para trazer o meu. Gostaria de saber se ainda o tem?

— Claro que tem. — disse Matt. Estava enrolando gaze em torno do pulso esquerdo coberto de pomada de Derry agora. — Está lá atrás.

— Sério? Isso é ótimo. Adoro aquele carro. — Então Derry franziu a testa. — Ainda assim não imagino se sabe onde ele guarda as chaves.

— Claro que sim. — disse Matt. Ele terminou o primeiro pulso prendendo a gaze no lugar, em seguida começou a envolver o outro.

— Então o que acha? Deveríamos fazer isso? Devemos sair daqui por um dia? — Derry perguntou.

Matt franziu o cenho com força jogando a gaze fora, em seguida virou-se para o balcão para tirar três comprimidos de um recipiente de analgésicos. Entregou a Derry e falou com firmeza, levantando seus olhos muito sério.

— Tudo bem, mas se começar a se sentir fraco ou doente ou qualquer coisa, nós vamos parar e voltar para casa, ok?

— É claro que está tudo bem. — disse Derry, e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Matt.

— E o meu pai nunca pode saber.

— Absolutamente. — Derry prometeu. — Você tem minha palavra.

Então Matthias cuidadosamente recolheu todos os itens que tinha usado e os colocou longe, então pegou a mão de Derry e levou-o pela casa em busca de roupas limpas.

Derrick Dwyer admirou-se com o garoto. Ele era maduro para sua idade, provavelmente porque foi forçado a aprender a cuidar de si mesmo. Era esperto também.

Porém não inteligente o suficiente para perceber que ele estava prestes a se tornar um refém.

Derrick foi forçado além do limite de sua resistência, e ainda que gostasse do garoto não hesitaria em usá-lo.

Ou até mesmo matá-lo, se necessário.

 **Capítulo 4**

Quando acordou ao entardecer, Briar levantou-se instantaneamente. Ela nunca foi de ficar na cama. Quando o sol se pôs e o poder do sono diurno desaparecia, isso acontecia para ela, tudo de uma vez. Ela arregalou os olhos, a mente ficou nitidamente alerta e seus sentidos exploraram automaticamente os arredores por qualquer indício de ameaça.

Não encontrou nenhuma e sentou-se, tirou as cobertas, saiu da cama e ouviu. Mas a casa permanecia quieta. Os outros provavelmente estariam um pouco mais lentos para despertar do que ela. E quanto as mortais Roxy e Ilyana, deveriam estar dormindo ou em alguma outra parte da mansão.

Não havia nenhuma razão para se apressar, mas Briar sempre sentia como se houvesse, sempre se sentia apressada para fazer o que havia para ser feito, sempre sentia uma vaga sensação de que se abrandasse ou relaxasse afinal, alguma coisa a apanharia. Algo ruim. Nunca se preocupou em analisar esse sentimento. Era assim o jeito que ela era.

Além disso, _haviam_ coisas a serem feitas. Coisas importantes. Roxy e Ilyana planejaram passar algum tempo na internet durante o dia, fazendo uma varredura sobre as notícias em busca de algum sinal de onde Gregor poderia estar. Localizá-lo era seu único objetivo agora, e estava totalmente focada nisto.

Quanto mais cedo soubesse onde estava, mais cedo seria capaz de ir atrás dele. Sozinha, sem esse bando de heróis influenciando-a, sondando sua psique, tentando encontrar algum ajeito de resgatar a qualidade de sua alma.

Eles nunca o fariam. Ela nem sequer tinha uma alma.

Briar escolheu roupas da mochila que não se preocupou em desfazer, já que não tinha a intenção de ficar aqui muito tempo. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para limpar-se, vestir e passar uma escova nos cabelos. No momento em que terminou, sentiu que os outros já estavam de pé e ativos. Estavam aglomerados agora em uma das salas abaixo. Ela podia sentir a energia deles lá. Havia uma sensação de excitação que chamou sua atenção. Roxy deveria ter encontrado alguma coisa então.

Briar correu de seu quarto, mas parou na sala de estar da suíte, sua atenção atraída para a porta fechada. Não estava sentindo Crisa. Ela poderia estar dormindo? O pensamento de que ela poderia tê-la vencido durante seu descanso, incomodou a parte de trás do cérebro de Briar, como garras arranhando sua mente, tirando sangue. Engolindo em seco, enfrentou a porta, levantou o queixo e avançou para escancará-la.

A cama de Crisa estava vazia, a coberta amassada e jogada. Sua mochila estava aberta, roupas espalhadas por toda parte no chão, incluindo as que estava usando quando foi dormir.

Uma brisa tocou o rosto de Briar e ela virou-se para a janela. Estavam escancaradas, as diáfanas cortinas brancas dançando como fantasmas.

Uma estranha corrida de pânico levou-a através do quarto para o parapeito da janela, e inclinando-se para fora olhou para baixo, meio que esperando ver o corpo quebrado de Crisa deitado lá embaixo.

Mas não havia sinal da garota problemática.

— Droga. Onde diabos está você, Crisa?

Quando aprimorou seus sentidos, Briar sentiu algo. Algo sombrio e que compelia. E então isto a afligiu completamente quando de alguma forma se fundiu com a mente de Crisa, sentiu o que ela sentia, via o que via.

Quando abriu os olhos, Briar viu árvores e arbustos ao redor dela e sentiu o movimento constante, poderoso, mas desigual de suas pernas se arrastando, definindo seus pés, um após o outro enquanto se movia no meio do mato. Ramos batiam em seu rosto, picando-a, mas ela os ignorou, impulsionada para frente. Sempre para frente.

 _Crisa!_ Briar gritou para ela mentalmente. _Crisa, onde você está? Aonde vai? Por que não esperou por mim?_

A resposta veio apressadamente com uma voz mental que não era mais como a garota que Briar conhecia. Não havia adoração inocente, esta não era a criança ingênua que não entendia a maneira dos mortos-vivos ou o mundo em geral. Em vez disso, essa resposta era sombria, profunda, com raiva e determinação.

 _Deixe-me em paz!_

 _Crisa, ouça-me!_

 _Não!_

E assim, a porta para a mente de Crisa bateu e Briar desembarcou de volta em seu próprio corpo com tal choque que quase caiu. Teve que segurar na cabeceira da cama para manter o equilíbrio. Não imaginava que Crisa sequer soubesse como bloquear seus pensamentos dessa maneira. E, no entanto, ela o fez.

Algo estranho torcia o âmago de Briar. Soltou a cabeceira da cama e virou-se para a porta correndo, não andando, com a intenção de alcançar o grupo abaixo, Reaper, em particular.

E continuou correndo, sua mente correndo, até que estava no andar térreo e estourou pela sala onde todos estavam.

Ela fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego. Desde quando era seu primeiro instinto em momentos de dificuldade correr para eles? _Correr para ele?_

Reaper olhou para cima quando Briar estourou no covil onde estavam todos reunidos ao acordar. Roxy tinha chamado todo mundo lá, e estava exatamente naquele momento inclinada sobre um notebook, à cata de notícias. Ilyana estava ao seu lado, uns bons seis centímetros mais alta e dolorosamente magra, onde Roxy era exuberante e curvilínea.

— Houve quatro incidentes, todos iguais, cada um em um estado diferente e todos aparentemente ocorreram durante a noite. — Roxy disse.

— Tem que ser Gregor. — Ilyana acrescentou. — De alguma forma, ele é responsável por cada um deles.

— Mesmo um vampiro não poderia ter estado em quatro estados ao mesmo tempo, — Seth estava dizendo.

Reaper os ignorou, seus olhos focados no rosto de Briar, e um segundo depois estava ao lado dela, colocando a mão em seu ombro para tirá-la de onde ela foi dentro de sua mente.

— O que é, Briar? O que aconteceu? É Crisa, não é?

Seus olhos se voltaram para se focar de novo, encontrando os dele.

— Ela se foi.

— Foi? — Ele ficou em branco por um momento, antes do significado ficar claro em sua mente. — Crisa se _foi_?

Briar assentiu rígida. Seus olhos pareciam tensos com a preocupação e sua mandíbula estava apertada.

— A janela do seu quarto estava aberta. Ela trocou de roupa antes de sair. — Piscando duas vezes, olhando para baixo, mas claramente não vendo, ele pensou, ela continuou. — Nós temos que encontrá-la.

— Nós vamos. — Reaper virou-se para os outros que tinham caído em silêncio com a entrada de Briar. — Vamos nos dividir em equipes e partir em direções diferentes. Todo mundo tente localizá-la e...

— Acho que não, Reaper. — A declaração veio calmamente, mas em um tom firme determinado da mortal Ilyana. Ela endireitou-se longe do computador e aprumou-se. Quando ele lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade, ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos platinados, um gesto um pouco nervoso. E ainda assim continuou firme, dizendo: — Acabamos de receber nossos primeiros fios sólidos sobre Gregor. Encontrá-lo é a nossa missão ou estou enganada sobre isso?

Reaper sustentou seu olhar e não se incomodou de deixar sua voz suave.

— Minha missão é encontrá-la.

— Pode ser sua _missão?_ — Disse ela, seu tom de voz mais suave agora. — Mas este é o _meu_ objetivo na vida. Não há nada mais importante para mim agora.

Ela estava com medo deles, pensou. De todos eles, Briar em particular. Que estivesse mostrando coragem suficiente agora para discordar dele instigou uma onda de admiração por sua coragem, apesar da irritação que veio com isto.

— E ainda assim você nunca nos disse o porquê. — ele disse.

— Não dou a mínima para isso! — Briar deixou que as palavras estourassem apressadamente, impulsionada pela emoção que ele raramente via nela. — Olha, mortal, ele era meu objetivo na vida também. Mas agora Crisa está desaparecida, e você sabe que ela não pode cuidar de si mesma. Encontrá-la é prioridade.

— Isto de alguém que finge não se importar com ela. — Roxy murmurou. — Eu sabia o tempo todo, é claro, mas...

— Tanto faz, Roxy. — Briar balançou seu olhar ao redor da sala, deixando-o pousar sobre os outros. Seth e Vixen, Jack e Topaz, Mirabella. — Ninguém entre vocês quer chegar a Gregor mais do que eu, acredite. Mas é de Crisa que estamos falando.

— Ela é uma de nós. — disse Vixen. — Ela é mais importante do que qualquer missão.

— Ela não é mais importante do que a minha. — Ilyana disse suavemente. Ela compartilhou um olhar com Roxy, que acenou em acordo.

— Por quê? — Reaper exigiu.

Ilyana olhou para ele e em seguida, abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a lentamente.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus Ilyana, basta contar a eles para que possamos continuar com isso! — Briar estalou. Quando Ilyana voltou seus olhos arregalados em direção a ela, Briar revirou os seus em troca, então virou-se e começou a andar para longe. — Não tenho tempo para foder com você e seus segredos enquanto Crisa está lá fora em perigo. — Ela virou-se novamente de frente para eles. — Ela teve um filho com ele. Com Gregor.

Reaper não tinha pensado que algo ainda poderia surpreendê-lo, mas isso certamente o fez. Ele olhou de Briar para Ilyana em descrença.

— Ela e Gregor estavam juntos e tiveram um filho, então Gregor levou o garoto. Ele ainda o tem, pelo que ela sabe. — Briar explicou. — É por isso que ela quer tanto encontrá-lo. Para ter seu filho de volta.

— Como você... — Reaper começou.

— Eu a ouvi dizendo a Roxy. E por que isto vale a pena, Ilyana, entendo totalmente. E não tenho nenhum problema de você ir atrás dele, e provavelmente eu mesma a ajudaria, cumprindo minha própria necessidade de cortar a garganta do bastardo e vê-lo sangrar. Lentamente, espero. Mas ninguém vai a lugar nenhum até que encontremos Crisa.

— Você tem um filho? — Topaz sussurrou, olhando para Ilyana e ignorando Briar agora. — Gregor está com seu filho?

— Oh, meu Deus. — Vixen sussurrou. — Oh, meu Deus, coitadinha. Pobre criança.

— Olhe, Ilyana. — Seth disse, movendo-se para ficar ao lado dela. — Eu sei que você não gosta de vampiros e todos nós entendemos isto. Mas está conosco agora. E é melhor acreditar que vamos ajudá-la a conseguir seu filho de volta são e salvo.

— Certamente. — Topaz concordou.

Jack tinha a testa franzida, o olhar saltando dos colegas de fraternidade para Briar, e finalmente balançou a cabeça com frustração.

— O garoto está bem. Crisa não está. Acho que é muito fácil descobrir onde nossa primeira prioridade tem que estar.

— Mas temos a nossa primeira pista real de onde Gregor está. — Ilyana parou, piscou e começou tudo de novo. — Como você sabe que ele está bem?

Jack segurou seus olhos.

— Eu o via de vez em quando quando estava com Gregor. Você deve ter visto também Briar. — acrescentou com um olhar na direção dela.

— Eu não sabia quem diabos ele era. Gregor o manteve praticamente afastado do resto de nós.

— Ele o trata bem, Ilyana. Ele está bem cuidado, alimentado, mantido saudável, nunca fisicamente abusado. — Jack acenou com a cabeça. — Ele vai ficar bem. Crisa não, se não a encontrarmos em breve.

— Temos uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Gregor. — Ilyana argumentou. — Se esperarmos, ele vai seguir em frente. Podemos perder nossa única chance. — Ela balançou a cabeça com firmeza. — Não, vocês todos vão atrás de Crisa, se quiserem. Vou encontrar meu filho.

— O que ela disse. — Briar estalou. — Você pode ir atrás de seu filho, se quiser, mas vou atrás de Crisa. Ao contrário da mortal aqui, não preciso da ajuda de ninguém.

— Espere, espere, acalmem-se por um minuto, vocês duas. — Reaper olhava de uma para outra, sacudindo a cabeça. — Roxy, diga-nos o que encontrou na Internet. — A versão curta.

— Uma casa cheia de corpos sem sangue, cada item de valor tomado, sem esforço para ocultar o crime.

Mesmo sem querer, Briar perguntou:

— Onde?

— Fresno, Salt Lake, Dallas e Oklahoma.

Briar franziu a testa.

— Eu não...

— O mesmo crime cometido em todos os quatro lugares, durante a noite. Corpos encontrados esta manhã, os de Dallas foram encontrados antes do amanhecer e os relatórios iniciais incluem perfurações nas gargantas dos cadáveres, embora mais tarde os exames médicos dizerem que não houvesse tais feridas.

— Eles desaparecem com o primeiro toque de luz solar. — Seth murmurou.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem. — Reaper marchava, depois voltava novamente. — Não podemos deixar que Gregor escape com uma criança inocente. Também não podemos ignorar o fato de que Crisa, que é nossa responsabilidade para todos os fins e propósitos, é uma criança tão inocente quanto... quanto... — Ele enviou a Ilyana um olhar questionador.

— Matthias. Eu o chamo de Matt. — ela disse.

— Tão inocente quanto Matt e está em perigo. — Ele estreitou os olhos. — Gregor não poderia ter feito todos esses ataques de uma vez. Há algo fora do lugar aqui.

— Nós precisamos nos dividir. — disse Seth. — Por mais que odeie dizer isso, acho que é o único modo.

Jack acenou para o jovem.

— Concordo. Temos que verificar todas as quatro cenas do crime _e_ procurar por Crisa. E não há nenhuma razão no mundo para discutir sobre o que fazer primeiro quando há número suficiente de nós para fazer tudo de uma vez.

Reaper assentiu e olhou para os outros.

— Todos concordam com isso?

Todos eles concordaram. Ilyana disse:

— Ótimo. Roxy e eu iremos...

— Vocês duas fazem uma grande equipe, Ilyana, mas não gosto de suas chances contra Gregor em seu próprio lugar. Você são mortais, ambas. Quero vampiros em cada equipe, apenas por segurança.

— Eu vou com elas. — disse Mirabella.

— Ótimo. Vocês três serão a equipe de apoio, caso alguém se meta em problemas. — Quando sentiu que Ilyana estava prestes a objetar, acrescentou. — Você também vai estar pronta para sair assim que não encontremos Gregor. Seth e Vixen irão para Oklahoma. Topaz e Jack, vocês pegam Dallas. Uma vez que vocês verifiquem as duas cenas do crime, podem decidir para onde ir a partir daí. Relatem para onde vocês irão. Não levem muito tempo e não sejam vistos. Isto não é um ataque a Gregor. Se vocês encontrá-lo, permaneçam no lugar, façam um reconhecimento e nos chamem. Não se movam pra cima dele até que estejamos todos juntos. Não quero que seus corpos sejam os próximos a serem encontrados deitados sem sangue em alguma casa mortal.

Ele olhou para eles, e viu e sentiu que todos eles concordaram — exceto Ilyana. Havia desafio em seus olhos. Roxy encontrou seu olhar, então disse:

— Verei isso.

— Ótimo. Vá então, trate disso. Enquanto estiver fazendo isto, Briar e eu iremos procurar Crisa. — Ele se virou para Briar, pegou-a pelo braço e a levou da sala, ignorando a maneira atordoada que ela olhou para ele.

Quando chegaram as escadas e pararam acima delas, ela sussurrou:

— Por quê?

— Nós precisamos colocar algumas roupas mais práticas, jogar alguns suprimentos em uma bolsa, no caso de demorarmos mais do que prevemos, arrumar alguns equipamentos de primeiros socorros no caso dela estar machucada. Vai levar apenas alguns minutos, então nós estaremos fora daqui, prometo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu quis dizer, por que você vem comigo em vez de ir atrás de Gregor? _Ele é_ a sua missão. Não Crisa. Nem eu.

Ele encarou-a, então balançou a cabeça.

— Eu faria o mesmo se qualquer um dos outros tivesse desaparecido.

— Não estou tão certa disso.

— Bem, você deve estar, porque eu o faria. Nunca pedi para ser responsável por esse bando de desajustados, mas me sinto de qualquer maneira. Tenho que pensar que há uma razão de eu acabar com uma ninhada de filhotes para pastorear, mas estou fodido se consigo descobrir o porquê disto. — Ele parou do lado de fora do seu quarto. — Pegue o que acha que vai precisar. E não se esqueça de trazer uma arma tranquilizante e abundância de dardos no caso ... — Ele não terminou, mas não foi preciso. Briar sabia muito bem o que ele quis dizer: No caso de alguém dizer a palavra-gatilho e enviá-lo a um frenesi de violência.

— Você foi contratado para encontrar Gregor. — ela disse

— E vou. Diabos, não é como se fosse ficar sem tempo, Briar. Ele e eu somos imortais. — Ele tentou injetar um pouco de leveza em seu tom de voz porque ela parecia mais tensa e mais preocupada do que já a tinha visto.

Mais vulnerável também. Ele nunca tinha pensado nela dessa maneira, nenhuma vez desde que a tinha conhecido. Mas via isto agora. Estava claro para ele que se algo acontecesse com Crisa, uma menina que ela fingia tolerar e apenas raramente, ela seria destruída. Era uma fraqueza que odiaria como o inferno admitir, mas ele tinha certeza que ela sabia que podia ver isto. E, sem dúvida, ressentia-se por isso.

— Vou encontrá-la aqui dentro de dez minutos. — disse ele.

Ela assentiu, olhou para ele por mais um momento, em seguida sacudiu-se e foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Ele era um idiota, Reaper disse a si mesmo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor para seu próprio quarto. Ela não queria sua ajuda. Estava um pouco chocado dela até mesmo aceitá-la, mas sabia que isto era mais sobre ela do que sobre Crisa. Ela se preocupava com aquele garoto.

O conhecimento o fez sentir-se um pouco mais leve, embora não tivesse ideia do motivo.

Crisa só caminhava. Sua cabeça doía, mas ela ignorou. Sua barriga estava dolorosamente vazia, o que fez a dor de cabeça parecer pior, mas não tinha tempo para comer. Simplesmente continuou andando. Tinha que encontrá-lo. Tinha que encontrar o garoto.

E havia algo mais. Aquela voz na sua cabeça.

Ela havia mudado, aquela voz. Esta noite, quando a tinha acordado de seu sono profundo, não foi a mesma voz que tinha ouvido antes. Esta voz era profunda, com uma aspereza nela e uma frieza que não havia sentido antes. Mas parecia vir do mesmo lugar dentro da sua cabeça, reverberava e parecia ecoar, assim como a outra voz fazia. Doía quando a voz vinha. Mas doía muito mais quando tentava ignorá-la.

— Quero que venha para mim. — disse a voz. — Quero que venha a mim e quero que traga Reaper e Briar com você. Ninguém mais. Apenas os dois. Esse é o seu trabalho, Crisa, e não vou deixar você descansar até que tenha feito isso. Portanto, mexa-se.

— Quem é você? — ela sussurrou. — Você é diferente. Não te conheço.

— Eu sou o seu Senhor e Mestre, Crisa. Você faz o que digo ou vou te punir.

— Não posso. — As palavras vieram fracamente. Era cansativo ouvir esta voz, tentando se comunicar com ele, quando falando em voz alta não funcionava. Ela tinha que _pensar_ em suas respostas e realmente focar-se quando fazia isso. Mas não poderia fazer isso em silêncio, de modo que falava em voz alta também.

— Você pode e vai. — ele disse.

— Não. Você pode me punir se quiser, mas não posso. Tenho que ir até ele.

— Você ousa me desafiar? Tem alguma ideia de quanto posso te fazer sofrer? Como eficientemente eu poderia tirar sua vida, Crisa?

— Eu tenho que ir até ele. — ela repetiu. Porque nada mais importava.

— Para _quem_? — a voz exigia. Ele estava cheio de impaciência e raiva, e essas emoções balançavam Crisa. Elas a assustavam.

— O menino. E-ele precisa de mim.

— O menino. Ah sim, eu vi o menino. Você sabe o nome dele?

— Não.

— Bem, eu sei. Seu nome é Matthias.

Ela piscou, sentindo-se com tudo dentro dela que isso era verdade. Matthias. Não. Matt.

— Seu nome é Matt. — ela corrigiu.

—A cho que sei o nome dele um pouco melhor do que você, Crisa. Mas, bem, chame-o de Matt se quiser. Isto não faz diferença. Você sabe onde ele está?

Ela piscou e tentou traduzir seus sentimentos, a bússola dentro dela que a mantinha voltada em direção a ele _enquanto_ se arrastava por florestas, por estradas e através de campos.

— Norte. —ela disse. — Ele está no norte.

— Ele está comigo. — disse a voz.

E pela primeira vez desde que pulou da janela do seu quarto, Crisa parou de andar. Ficou muito quieta.

— Você... você é real?

— Claro que sou real. O que achou que eu era, parte de sua imaginação?

Ela respirou. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Fora. Dentro e fora, dentro e fora, dentro e fora. Ela estava agitada. Doía mais agora. Sua cabeça pulsava ao mesmo tempo em que suas inspirações cresciam.

— Tantas coisas são. — ela disse. — Isso é o que Rey-Rey costumava me dizer. Que tantas coisas eram apenas minha imaginação. Que me diria o que era real e o que não era. Mas agora ele não está aqui para me dizer. Há apenas Briar, mas ela é um pouco ruim comigo, e...

— Sim, sim, isso é tudo muito interessante. Mas vamos voltar ao assunto em mãos, Crisa. Você quer o menino. Você está determinada a chegar ao menino. Tenho o menino. E a menos que você faça o que digo, vou machucar o menino. Você me entendeu?

— Não! Não, não o machuque. Não machuque-o. Não...

— _Cale a boca!_

As mãos de Crisa voaram para seus ouvido, enquanto caía de joelhos no chão da floresta. Ela gritou em voz alta com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos com o poder do grito dentro de sua mente. Era ensurdecedor e doloroso.

Enquanto os ecos lentamente morriam e ela espreitava com os olhos abertos novamente, procurou com cuidado a fonte, como cutucando um ponto dolorido. Ela encontrou dentro dela e sussurrou:

— Por favor, não grite mais. Vou fazer o que diz. Só não machuque o menino.

— Ótimo. Agora pegue Briar e Reaper, e traga-os para mim.

— Eu vou. — prometeu ela.

E então ele se retirou. Ela sentiu-o saindo de sua mente e desejou que soubesse como fechar bem a porta, o suficiente para mantê-lo fora. Sabia como bloquear seus pensamentos. Roxy a ensinou. Mas por alguma razão, essas técnicas não funcionavam contra este invasor.

Acreditou nele quando disse que tinha o menino.

Ela também sabia que ele poderia machucar ou ferir Matt, se dissesse que faria.

Sabia mais do que isso agora, no entanto. Sabia que era mau. Sua energia cheirava a isto. E sabia que era um vampiro. Não mais ou menos a gentil alma que tinha falado com ela da mesma maneira incomum antes. Aquele homem era mortal. Ela não tinha medo dele.

Este homem era sinistro, poderoso e perigoso. Crisa tinha muito medo dele.

Mas não faria o que ele pediu. Fingiria. Prometeria. Mas não faria. Não traria Reaper e Briar com ela. E havia várias razões para esta dança em torno do seu cérebro.

Em primeiro lugar, voltar para eles significaria perder tempo, e era obrigada a seguir em frente, sempre para frente, cada vez mais perto do menino. Não podia voltar. Literalmente. Estava convencida de que, mesmo se tentasse virar e ir para outra direção, seus pés não obedeceriam. Eles insistiram, assim como todo seu corpo e sua mente, em direção ao norte. Estava tendo problemas até mesmo para fazer seus membros cooperarem quando entrou uma barreira em seu caminho e teve que rodeá-la. O que não fazia sentido. Era como se seu corpo tivesse vontade própria. Como se estivesse sendo dirigida por alguma força externa.

Sua segunda razão para não voltar e buscar Briar e Reaper era porque sabia que eles tentariam impedi-la de sair novamente. Eles poderiam tentar impedi-la de ir até o menino. Para Matt.

E seu terceiro motivo era que sentiu algo na voz do vampiro do mal e na sua essência quando disse o nome deles dentro da sua cabeça. Ele queria machucá-los. Queria tanto que não podia nem mesmo impedi-la de sentir isto. Queria matá-los. Fazê-los ir embora para sempre, como Rey-Rey.

— Não posso deixá-lo fazer isso. — ela sussurrou enquanto seguia em frente desajeitadamente. — Eu os amo. Então não posso deixá-lo fazer isso.

E assim ela foi para o norte, e manteve sua mente bloqueada para impedir seus amigos de encontrá-la, perguntando por que podia manter Briar fora, mas não o intruso.

Quando chegou a um rio e decidiu virar para leste em busca de uma ponte, cada passo ficava mais difícil. Era como se houvesse um elástico gigante em volta dela puxando-a para o menino, e cada passo se estendia mais longe. Cada passo tornava mais difícil puxar para trás, até que não pode suportar colocar um pé na frente do outro novamente. Virou-se, e no momento que ficou de frente para o norte novamente, a resistência desapareceu.

Então ela entrou no rio, e foi mais e mais. E continuou andando.

A água subiu até a cintura, em seguida até seus seios, então para o pescoço dela e continuou subindo. A corrente tentou levá-la para o oeste, mas sentiu aquela resistência novamente mantendo-a no curso, apesar da corrente. Ela começou a nadar quando já não podia andar, e o poder que a puxava ajudou a cruzá-lo.

Logo seus pés cansados arrastavam-se no fundo, ela os plantou e andou, e o nível da água caiu enquanto se movia para seus seios, quadris e joelhos. Ela patinou para fora da água, para a margem e para frente.

Sempre para frente, em direção ao garoto.

 **Capítulo 5**

Quando Gregor voltou para seu castelo Byram deixando todos os equipamentos, computador e arquivos de Dwyer no jipe , sentiu o problema imediatamente.

Sua testa franziu quando sentiu a ausência do seu prisioneiro. A alegria de saber que seus inimigos estavam a caminho de ser entregues a ele desapareceu. Batendo a porta e gritando para os drones, irrompeu pela mansão descendo as escadas do porão e na sala onde o prisioneiro estava sendo mantido.

Nada. As algemas estavam no chão, a chave ainda na sua fechadura. E isso era tudo. Porra!

— Matthias! — ele gritou, saindo da sala e subindo as escadas do porão. — Eu disse para soltá-lo, não deixá-lo ir. Matthias, onde diabos você está, garoto?

Nenhuma resposta.

E de repente, estava ciente de _outra_ ausência que sentia: a do seu filho.

Quando entrou no corredor da escada do porão, um de seus drones chamado Brutus, embora todos eles se parecessem, ficou ali olhando para os próprios pés.

— Mestre, o prisioneiro e o garoto foram embora quando acordei do sono diurno. Nós não sabíamos o que fazer.

Em sua mão, o drone segurava uma folha de papel com uma letra manuscrita cobrindo um lado.

— O que diabos é isso? — Gregor exigiu.

— Isto estava no quarto do menino.

Gregor pegou a folha da mão do drone e leu rapidamente.

 _Eu tenho o seu filho._

 _Não vou machucá-lo, desde que você faça exatamente o que eu disser._

 _Transporte-se para a sede da CIA em White Plains. Vou dizer-lhes para estarem prontos para você. Você tem 48 horas. Se falhar, o garoto morre._

 _Posso jogar duro também._

 _D.D._

— Você prometeu que eu estaria em casa antes de escurecer! — Quando saiu do árcade para a calçada, Matt ficou chocado ao ver que estava escuro lá fora. O sol estava muito longe. Seu pai já deveria estar em casa agora, e ele estaria em apuros.

Ainda assim, foi o melhor dia que passou em um longo tempo desde antes de sua mãe ter morrido. Apesar de Derry de ter estado muito machucando a maior parte do dia, havia se divertido. Assim que entraram no carro, ele encontrou algum medicamento no porta-luvas que parecia fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ainda deveria estar dolorido, no entanto.

Sua primeira parada foi para o almoço. Derry deixou Matt escolher o lugar, e Matt escolheu sua cadeia de fast food favorito, que visitou com sua mãe algumas vezes. Em seguida, eles foram ao zoológico. Derry alugou um carrinho de golfe para levá-los pelo local provavelmente porque estivesse muito dolorido para andar todo o caminho. Ele ficou no carrinho a maior parte do tempo, apenas descansou e tomou um pouco mais de suas pílulas, enquanto Matt estava ocupado olhando para os tigres.

Em seguida, eles se sentaram em um banco na sombra por um longo tempo, tomando limonada e descansando um pouco mais. E, finalmente, Derry o levou para o árcade, entregou-lhe um monte de moedas e depois sentou-se onde poderia vigiá-lo e deixá-lo jogar até que mal conseguia mover seus polegares.

Isto foi demais. Mas Derry estava parecendo mais e mais desgastado conforme o dia passava. E agora estava escuro.

— Estou _em grandes_ apuros.

— Acho que perdi a noção do tempo. — disse Derry. Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Matt. — Porém não quero que se preocupe com isso. Você não estará em qualquer dificuldade por causa disso.

— Você não conhece meu pai. — Matt disse a ele.

— Na verdade conheço, Matt. Conheço-o melhor do que você, acho.

Matt franziu o cenho para o homem.

— Eu sei que ele não é uma pessoa muito agradável. E que te machucou. Muito.

Derry assentiu.

— Eu o teria deixado ir mais cedo se pudesse.

— Isso não era problema seu, Matt. Não perca tempo sentindo-se culpado a respeito disso, ok?

— É que... meu pai é diferente. E especial. Muito especial para seguir as mesmas regras das outras pessoas.

— Ele te disse isso, Matthias?

Matt assentiu.

— Ele disse que sou especial também. Não tão especial quanto ele. Ainda não, mas vou ser um dia.

— E é isso que você quer? Ser como ele?

Matt franziu os lábios com o pensamento.

— Não... _ruim_ como ele.

— Se você pudesse ter alguma coisa no mundo todo, que tipo de vida você iria querer, Matt? O que deseja para si mesmo?

— Isso é fácil. — Matt abaixou a cabeça. — Eu quero a minha mãe de volta.

— Eu não o culpo.

— Ela não era como ele. Ela não era má como ele, não era... você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Ela não dormia durante o dia e tinha força sobre-humana e todo esse tipo de coisa, certo?

— Certo.

— E seu pai disse que ela está morta, certo?

— Sim.

— Ele disse como ela morreu?

— Acidente de carro. — disse.

— Hmm.

Matt inclinou a cabeça para um lado olhando para Derry pensando que a maneira como ele disse "hmm" era estranha.

— No entanto, nunca acreditei nele. Não, você sabe, de nenhuma maneira.

— Por que não?

— Bem, nós não tivemos um funeral. Vocês não costumam ter um funeral quando alguém morre?

— Sim, normalmente.

— E vi o carro dela. Depois. Ele estava na garagem, como sempre. Não amassado nem nada. Vi mesmo antes do papai e fui embora.

— Onde você foi?

— Não sei. Num lugar após o outro. Sempre em uma casa bem grande em algum lugar que nunca fui antes. Não estou autorizado a sair ou ir à escola ou sair de qualquer modo, assim a casa é tudo o que eu conheço.

— Quanto tempo tem sido assim para você?

— Um ano. Antes eu morava com a mamãe. Meu pai nos deixou. Eu mal lembrava dele até que voltou. Então eles lutaram e depois ela morreu, e ele me levou e nós fomos embora. Mas uma noite eu juro que ouvi a voz dela gritando com ele.

Derry ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Ele disse.

— Sabe, sou uma espécie de policial.

— Você é?

— Sim. Manter o rastro de seu pai tem sido grande parte do meu trabalho nos últimos dez anos. Nós não sabíamos que ele voltaria para você e sua mãe, e acabaria por levá-lo com ele. Diabos, nem sabia que _tinha_ um filho. Mas sabíamos sobre sua mãe, e se houve um acidente de carro nós saberíamos sobre isso também.

A cabeça de Matt levantou lentamente, seus olhos se arregalaram quando procurou o rosto de Derry.

— Você quer dizer que não houve um?

— Não, Matt. Quando seu pai saiu com você, sua mãe ainda estava viva. Ela desapareceu um tempo depois, mas estou bastante certo de que ela passou a procurar você. E não tenho nenhuma razão para acreditar que esteja morta.

Matt sentiu algo enorme enchendo seu peito, algo tão grande que pensou que poderia abrir seu peito.

— Minha mãe está viva?

— Sim, até onde sei.

Os olhos de Matt estavam queimando, e piscou rápido para não deixar as lágrimas transbordarem.

— Você não mentiria para mim, não é Derry? Não sobre minha mãe.

Matt não achou que o homem estava mentindo. O talento que tinha — um que sua mãe tinha chamado de dom e o alertou para não contar a ninguém sobre isto — estava lhe dizendo que Derry não estava mentindo. Mas estava com medo de confiar em algo tão grande.

— Não, Matt. Não mentiria sobre isso. Seu pai mentiu para você, não eu. Então o negócio é o seguinte. Gostaria que ficasse comigo até que possa encontrar sua mãe para se reunirem novamente.

Os olhos de Matt se arregalaram.

— Mas se papai me encontra fora...

— Nós podemos impedi-lo de nos achar. Temos apenas que ter cuidado, e você vai ter que prestar atenção para o que digo e fazer o que eu disser. Mas podemos fazer isso.

— Ele me _mataria_ se nos apanhar!

— Se ele nos achar — e ele não vai — mas se o fizer, vou dizer que eu o raptei. Você sabe, para me vingar por ter me machucado como fez.

— M-me sequestrou?

— Claro. Dessa forma, ele não pode ficar com raiva de você. Só de mim. Ok?

Matthias olhou fixamente para Derry, em seguida, estreitou os olhos.

— No entanto, é isso o que você _está_ realmente fazendo, não é, Derry? — E quando Derry olhou para ele com surpresa, Matt continuou dizendo o que sabia, mas não inteiramente como sabia disso. Sentiu. — Vi você escrever a nota, deixando-a no meu quarto. Eu meio que percebi o que estava acontecendo.

— Você sabia que eu estava sequestrando você? E ainda assim veio comigo de qualquer maneira?

Baixando a cabeça, Matt suspirou.

— Acho que percebi que estaria melhor com um sequestrador do que ficando com meu pai. Acho que vai ser mais fácil fugir de você do que seria fugir dele. Você sabe?

— Você não tem que fugir de mim, Matthias. Você estará seguro comigo. Prometo.

Matt apertou os lábios e lentamente acenou com a cabeça. Mas não estava balançando a cabeça porque acreditava em Derry. Porque não acreditava.

Esse dom dele, o que Derry não sabia, que ouvia os pensamentos das pessoas. Nem sempre foi tão acentuado como era agora. Talvez tivesse ficado melhor por viver em uma casa cheia de vampiros e drones, que falavam mais um com o outro com suas mentes que com suas bocas. Mas qualquer que fosse a razão, tornou-se cada vez mais forte até que agora acontecia sem sequer tentar. Ele ouvia o que um monte de pessoas estava pensando.

E neste momento, ouvia os pensamentos de Derry.

 _Ele é um bom garoto. Com certeza espero não ter que matá-lo._

Matt esperava que sim, também. Mas não contaria com isso. Se quisesse sobreviver, teria que ser inteligente e não confiar em ninguém, além de si mesmo. Porque todo o resto do mundo sempre se colocava em primeiro lugar. Seu pai tinha razão sobre isso.

Matt se perguntou se sua mãe realmente ainda estava viva ou se Derry tinha acabado de mentir para conseguir o que queria. Ele tinha sentido isto como verdade quando Derry disse. Esperava que seu dom estivesse sendo honesto com ele.

Não importava. Descobriria. E apesar de Derry estar pensando em matá-lo, Matt pensou que estava melhor com ele do que estava antes. Um passo mais perto de ser livre. Assim como tinha planejado desde o dia que viu seu pai arrastar Derrick Dwyer pela casa até o porão. Um olhar para os olhos do homem e soube: este homem seria seu caminho para fora.

Briar se ajoelhou no gramado dos fundos bem abaixo da janela do quarto de Crisa, as palmas das mãos no chão, sentindo.

— Alguma coisa? — Reaper perguntou.

Levantando-se lentamente, Briar olhou na direção da moita na beira do gramado.

— Por aqui. — ela disse e começou a andar. Não correr, seria muito fácil fazer isto, é claro, perder o controle do sinal em favor da velocidade, o que faria mais mal do que bem.

Reaper foi arrebatado com sua curta ordem e caminharam pelo mato e ervas daninhas, empurrando através de ramos, galhos e vegetação rasteira. Crisa não tinha deixado um rastro físico, apenas o mental, e foi o que Briar seguiu através dos galhos emaranhados.

— Pode senti-la perto? — Reaper perguntou.

— Você não pode senti-la por si mesmo?

— Posso um pouco. Mas a minha ligação com Crisa está longe de ser tão poderosa como a que tem com você.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Sim, e quem é o culpado por isso? — Ela lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para ele quando fez a pergunta, e viu um olhar divertido em seus olhos, que ele escondeu rapidamente.

— _Alguém_ tinha que dar seu sangue para salvar sua vida, Briar. Você era a mais próxima.

— Eu não queria fazer isso. Não queria — isto.

— O que? Importar-se com ela?

— Isto não é preocupação, é uma compulsão. Não tenho escolha, senão ajudá-la. A porra do fato de que _meu_ sangue está correndo em _suas_ veias é o que está me levando, nada mais.

—Certo. E não há... sentimento por trás dele.

— Nenhum.

— Então, se ela morrer o vínculo seria quebrado, e você não sentiria...?

— Nada. — ela disse empurrando os galhos de lado, parando para olhar em volta, para tentar perceber onde Crisa foi.

— Não acredito nisso. — Reaper disse suavemente.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

— Você está certo. Eu _sentiria_ alguma coisa. Alívio por me livrar dela. Ela é como um peso em torno do meu pescoço. Não _gosto_ de me sentir responsável por alguém, além de mim mesma.

Ela virou-se para frente novamente, colocando-se de costas para ele e seu nariz para o vento, pegando a essência de Crisa, e mais uma vez começou a se mover em direção a ela.

— Isso eu entendo. — ele disse à medida que continuava a pressionar. — Não gosto também quando comecei a acumular esse... esse nosso bando. Sempre trabalhei sozinho.

— Então por que não vai embora?

— Pela mesma razão que você não vai, eu acho. Tenho um vínculo com Seth, desde que compartilhei o dom com ele. Então quando nos deparamos com Topaz, ela não nos deu nenhuma escolha além de levá-la junto. Não tivemos outra opção do que resgatar Vixen e Ilyana. E Roxy — bem, diabos dizer não a Roxy não é realmente algo que qualquer um possa fazer.

Ela fez uma pausa e virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— E quanto a mim? Não pode dizer que não teve escolha comigo. Você me sequestrou, levou-me à força.

— Nós estávamos planejando queimar a sede de Gregor e qualquer um dentro dela. A alternativa era levá-la ou deixá-la morrer.

— Você já pensou que eu poderia ter preferido isto?

Ele vasculhou seus olhos, sua alma, até que ela teve que desviar o olhar.

— Você preferia? — ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros e começou a andar de novo.

— De qualquer forma, você está errado sobre nós sermos iguais. Você pode não ser capaz de largar sua pequena família disfuncional, mas eu sou. Assim que Crisa estiver segura, vou embora.

— Sozinha?

— Sim, sozinha. O que acha que devo fazer, adotá-la?

Ele suspirou, mas não disse nada.

— Você não acha que vou fazer isso, não é?

— Eu acho que é algo muito mais fácil de dizer do que fazer. Essa tem sido minha experiência, pelo menos.

Ela pegou o ritmo, sentindo Crisa mais perto do que antes e gritou mentalmente: _Crisa! Espere por mim. Estou indo ajudá-la. Basta parar de correr agora e esperar por mim._

 _Não! Você não vai me levar de volta!_

E então sentiu a fuga da menina assumir uma nova urgência.

— Droga, isso foi um erro. Vamos. — Estendendo sua mão por trás sem premeditação, apertou a mão de Reaper e começou a correr pela floresta. — Nunca deveria ter dito que estava vindo. Ela está correndo mais rápido do que antes.

— Nós somos mais fortes. — Reaper disse a ela. — Nós vamos alcançá-la.

Eles correram por várias centenas de metros, antes de emergir do arbusto em um declive árido que descia para uma calçada, um estacionamento rodeado de um conjunto de edifícios: lojas de presentes, uma lanchonete — um paraíso para os turistas. Havia vários veículos ocupando os espaços. E Crisa não estava à vista.

— Briar?

— Ela está aqui. Sei que está. — Sentiu a mão de Reaper apertar a sua, um gesto querendo tranquilizá-la. Tudo o que fez foi lembrá-la que estava segurando-se nele e a fez querer saber porque. Ela imediatamente soltou-se de seu aperto. Ele não tentou detê-la.

Então viu Crisa. Ela estava escalando o lado do passageiro de uma caminhonete com um motorista, e antes de Briar poder gritar que ela simplesmente a proibia de ir, o caminhão saiu do estacionamento e se afastou.

— Droga! — Ela se lançou como se fosse correr atrás do caminhão, mas Reaper pegou o braço dela, segurando-a de volta.

— Você vai ser vista. Além disso, estarão fora da ilha em minutos, e se você não pode alcançá-los a pé em tempo — o que não pode — eles ainda estarão mais à frente. Vamos ter que voltar e pegar um veículo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, suspirando de frustração.

— Nós vamos encontrá-la. Ela vai ficar bem.

Erguendo a cabeça, ela encontrou seus olhos e estreitou os seus.

— Por que você _realmente_ está comigo, em vez de perseguir pistas sobre Gregor?

Seus lábios afinaram e ele balançou a cabeça muito ligeiramente.

— Por que está correndo atrás de Crisa em vez de Gregor? Pensei que encontrá-lo fosse sua prioridade.

— Eu disse a você, é o laço de sangue. Não tenho escolha.

— Talvez eu não tenha também. — ele disse suavemente.

Briar revirou os olhos.

— Não seja ridículo. Não há nenhum vínculo entre nós.

Ele ainda estava olhando para ela, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, e não tinha necessidade de sondar sua mente para saber o que ele estava pensando. Estava pensando que havia uma ligação entre os dois. Estava pensando naquela noite quando fizeram sexo em um carro na rua, e o quanto foi explosivo e intenso. Estava pensando que _aquilo_ os tinha ligado, e estava desejando que pudesse acontecer novamente.

Sua garganta ficou seca. Ela engoliu em seco.

— Vamos encontrar um carro.

Crisa sentou ao lado do homem na picape e deixou sua mente, abençoadamente em silêncio por um momento, flutuando de volta apenas alguns minutos, para quando estava tropeçando pela floresta quase cega pela dor de cabeça. Estava sendo perseguida. Ela sabia disso. Braços à frente, movendo-se mais rápido, mesmo ao tentar evitar encostar nos ramos e galhos golpeando em seu caminho. Não foi fácil com a imagem do menino em sua mente e da voz em sua cabeça, que continuava exortando-a.

 _Venha para mim, Crisa. Venha aqui. Você tem que vir aqui. Byram, Connecticut. Basta vir aqui. Você sabe que tem que fazer isso. Pelo bem do menino, se não pelo seu._

— _Sim._

Seu rosto doía. Estava certa de que havia arranhões em seu rosto e braços, e ainda assim mal notou a dor, a intenção apenas em direção ao norte. Sempre norte.

E de repente, a imagem e a voz em sua mente desapareceram completamente, substituídos pela certeza de que alguém estava se fechando sobre ela por trás. Não, não alguém. Briar. Ela percebeu mesmo antes de Briar falar com ela, dizendo para esperar, que estava chegando.

Não podia esperar. Briar tentaria impedi-la de fazer o que era obrigada a fazer. Ela correu mais rápido, explodindo em velocidade sobrenatural, movendo-se mais rapidamente do que qualquer olho humano poderia detectar. Parou apenas quando irrompeu das árvores para um espaço aberto, e depois ficou parada por um momento, lutando para se orientar.

Estava em uma colina, a floresta atrás dela. Abaixo e na frente havia construções e pessoas e... veículos.

Quando um homem saiu de um dos edifícios na direção de uma caminhonete azul, enquanto se atrapalhava com um molho de chaves, ela correu até a pequena colina em direção a ele, alisando o cabelo ainda molhado enquanto corria.

— Ei! — ela chamou. — Ei, senhor.

Ele virou-se em direção a ela sorrindo, mas seu sorriso congelou no lugar quando a viu. Uma carranca surgiu imediatamente, e ele olhou além dela, depois de volta novamente.

— Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

Ele era um jovem robusto com o cabelo escuro e grosso e uma sombra de barba em seu rosto e mandíbula. Usava calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa vermelha de botão até embaixo.

Ela parou a apenas meio metro dele e assentiu.

— Preciso de uma carona. Você tem lugar?

— Sim. Claro. Aqui, pule para dentro. — Ele abriu a porta do passageiro de sua caminhonete e olhou mais uma vez além dela.

Ela subiu na caminhonete e acomodou-se no assento, enquanto ele ficava parado lá, segurando a porta. Ele disse.

— Você está encharcada e toda arranhada. Tem certeza que está bem? Você teve um acidente ou algo assim?

— Estou bem... mas estou, hmm, tipo com um pouco de pressa.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, então. — Ele fechou a porta, deu a volta correndo para o seu lado da caminhonete e entrou. Em questão de segundos o veículo estava em movimento. — Você está indo para algum lugar em particular?

— Norte. — ela disse.

Ele arrancou para a estrada, e logo estavam ganhando velocidade.

— Isso não é muito específico.

— Connecticut.

Ele sorriu um pouco, em seguida dobrou-se sobre ela para abrir o porta-luvas. Pegou uma caixa de lenços e deixou cair em seu colo.

— Isso é definitivamente mais específico. Só estou indo até Maryland, no entanto.

— Este é o caminho certo?

Ele deu-lhe uma olhada um pouco estranha.

— Sim. Maryland é muito mais perto de Connecticut do que você está agora.

Ela assentiu, em seguida franziu a testa.

— Será que vamos chegar lá antes do nascer do sol?

— Ah, com certeza.

— Ótimo. Então vou com você para Maryland. — Ela arrancou um lenço da caixa e enxugou os pontos doloridos em seu rosto.

— Há um espelho aí em cima da viseira. — ele disse, lançando a viseira para baixo enquanto falava para lhe mostrar.

Ela levantou-o de volta novamente, uma reação instintiva tão rápida que fez com que ele saltasse. Vampiros não produziam reflexo. E os mortais nunca deveriam saber o que eram. Rey-Rey disse isso pra ela inúmeras vezes. Isto estava entranhado nela, achava. Certamente não vinha com a prática. Tinha muito pouca interação com os mortais desde que foi transformada. Além de Roxy e Ilyana, que só tinha conhecido nos últimos dias.

O homem olhou para ela, então para a estrada, e para ela novamente.

Ela cobriu o pânico momentâneo com um sorriso falso.

— Devo parecer uma bagunça agora. Não quero ver o quanto está ruim.

Sua carranca desapareceu.

— Na verdade, além de alguns arranhões em seu rosto e um galho em seu cabelo — ele estendeu a mão e pegou uma pequena folhagem desagradável de sua franja —, você está muito bonita.

Seu sorriso falso se transformou em um de verdade.

— Gentileza sua dizer isto.

— Nada mais que a verdade. Qual é seu nome, afinal?

— Crisa. — ela disse. — E o seu?

— Bobby.

— É um nome legal. — Ela se acomodou em seu assento, sentindo-se confiante de que Bobby não representava nenhuma ameaça para ela.

— Você gosta de música, Crisa?

Ela assentiu fortemente.

— Sim, gosto. Gosto de todos os tipos de música.

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou um botão. Uma música country encheu a caminhonete e Crisa bateu o pé no ritmo, inclinou a cabeça dolorida contra o assento e fechou os olhos.

Mas o menino estava lá esperando quando ela o fez. Parecia perdido e assustado, e sabia que precisava dela, mas não tinha certeza de como sabia disso. Também sabia que se seguisse a voz dizendo-lhe para ir para Connecticut, encontraria o menino.

Então era isso o que tinha que fazer.

 **Capítulo 6**

Topaz tinha um Mercedes Benz e um Land Rover em sua extensa garagem. A van de Roxy, Shirley junto a eles, como estava a Shelby de Seth e o Carrera de Jack. A van saiu agora. A anotação que Roxy havia deixado dizia que ela e sua equipe decidiram dirigir-se a oeste para se juntar aos outros no caso da van com todas as suas características e equipamentos especiais fosse necessário. As outras duas equipes voaram para seus respectivos destinos.

Reaper perdeu seu carro, que foi aniquilado pelo fogo quando um dos drones de Gregor passou com um caminhão-tanque cheio de gasolina por cima dele. Isto foi apenas há algumas semanas, embora parecesse muito mais tempo.

Ele não tinha nenhum veículo agora. Comprar um seria a primeira coisa em sua lista assim que Gregor fosse destruído. Parecia que este trabalho estava levando uma eternidade.

A Mercedes era uma SL500 vermelho sangue, um carro possante, mas Reaper temperou sua testosterona com uma boa dose de praticidade e escolheu o Land Rover. Seria muito mais eficiente se o terreno se tornasse irregular. Só Deus sabia até onde esta selvagem perseguição à Crisa os levaria, embora não pudesse imaginar quanto seria difícil ou se levaria muito tempo para localizá-la.

Então esperava realmente que matar Gregor fosse uma missão bastante simples também, e ver como isto resultaria.

— Vamos levar este. — ele disse, abrindo a porta traseira do Land Rover e jogando sua mochila dentro. Levava roupas, lanternas, um par de armas tranquilizantes com alguns dardos e nada mais.

A mochila de Briar parecia ainda mais leve do que a sua. Ela atirou-a na parte de trás sem dizer uma palavra, em seguida abriu a porta do passageiro e entrou.

Reaper tomou seu lugar atrás do volante e dirigiu o veículo para fora da garagem.

— Você vai ter que me guiar. — ele disse quando virou o carro com a frente apontada para a estrada, em seguida, pôs o veículo em movimento e atravessou os portões. Os faróis brilhavam e cortavam a escuridão, embora não precisava deles para enxergar, mesmo na mais escura das noites.

— Norte. — Briar disse suavemente. — Ela foi para o norte.

Ele virou à direita.

— Ela deve ter falado com o mortal para lhe dar uma carona pra fora da ilha. Eles terão que pegar a ponte.

Briar esquadrinhou a estrada enquanto passavam. Lojas, lanchonetes, um ou dois lugares para se obter gás e o básico alinhavam-se na estrada principal da ilha. O oceano era visível em ambos os lados, e havia várias áreas densamente arborizadas ao longo do caminho.

— Eu me pergunto o que eles fazem quando há um furacão aqui. — ela meditou enquanto sentia a noite por sinais de Crisa.

— Evacuam, eu acho.

— Eu não gostaria disso.

— _Você_ não iria.

Ela olhou para ele bruscamente.

— O que faz você pensar assim?

— Você é teimosa. Você é difícil. É ruim. Não gosta de ser incomodada. Tornaria isto pessoal, como se a tempestade que ameaçasse sua casa fosse um ataque deliberado e premeditado contra você e iria querer lutar. — Reaper deu de ombros. — Desde que particularmente não liga se vive ou morre, não teria nenhuma razão para não fazê-lo.

Ela piscou com suas palavras.

— Você acha que me conhece muito bem, não é?

— Estava descrevendo o que eu faria. — ele disse. — Tenho um pressentimento de que iria reagir da mesma maneira.

Ele esperou, e quando ela não respondeu, pressionou.

— Estou certo?

— Não, porque eu nunca viveria aqui. Este não é meu estilo.

— Qual _é o_ seu estilo, Briar?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Um beco. Um banco de parque. A masmorra de Gregor.

— Essas não são respostas reais.

— Tanto faz. — Ela suspirou e endireitou-se no assento. — Ela está se movendo mais rápido agora.

Reaper lançou-lhe um olhar, leu o pânico em seu rosto e viu a forma como seus olhos fixaram-se no nada. Seu olhar parecia se voltar para dentro, e ele sabia que a sensação dela em Crisa era mais poderosa do que a dele jamais poderia ser.

— O que, Briar? O que você está recebendo?

Ela piscou rapidamente, parecendo extrair-se para trás de uma só vez, e então lançou-lhe um olhar desesperado.

— Ela está ficando cada vez mais longe.

— Eles devem estar fora da ilha. Provavelmente na rodovia sem os limites de velocidade que não existem aqui.

— Fodam-se os limites de velocidade, Reaper. Essa coisa não pode ir mais rápido?

Ele pisou com mais força no acelerador, passou com a traseira levantada lentamente.

— Eu não quero nenhum policial em cima de nós.

— Então não pare se alguém tentar.

Sim, isso seria simplesmente brilhante, ele pensou, imaginando uma perseguição em alta velocidade com uma barricada de luzes e sirenes eventualmente bloqueando seu caminho. Helicópteros e equipes de notícias.

— Precisamos permanecer sob o radar. — disse para ela. — Não chamar atenção sobre nós.

Olhando para frente, ela ergueu o queixo.

— Eles ainda estão indo para o norte.

— Então é para lá que nós vamos.

O olhar de Briar pareceu aguçar, sua atenção chegando mais completamente de volta ao presente. Ela olhou para ele.

— Diga-me novamente, porque veio comigo em vez de sair para acompanhar uma dessas pistas sobre Gregor?

— Eu já disse. Duas vezes, se estamos contando. Crisa é mais importante para mim do que pegar Gregor.

— Crisa só esteve conosco alguns dias.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

— Está dizendo que ela não é mais importante para você também?

Ela não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços na altura do peito e ignorou a pergunta.

— Ela é uma criança inocente. —ele disse. — Ela seria mais importante, mesmo que só estivesse conosco por alguns minutos, Briar.

— Psss.

Era um som carregado de sarcasmo.

— O que? — perguntou.

— Ah, vamos lá, Reaper. Diga a verdade. Toda a verdade, pelo menos uma vez.

Ele deslizou seu olhar em sua direção, mas apenas brevemente. Estavam entrando na ponte agora, e teve que prestar atenção em sua direção.

— Esta _é a_ verdade. Mas você está certa, não toda a verdade. — Ele engoliu em seco, virou-se para olhar para ela mais uma vez. — É você.

— Eu?

— Sim. Crisa é importante para você, admitindo isto ou não. Ela conseguiu tocar uma parte de você que nenhum de nós pôde. E você é importante para mim, mesmo que não tenha a menor ideia por que. Acho que ela é boa para você. Penso que vocês duas precisam uma da outra. Então eu a quero de volta para o seu bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e não ridicularizou sua confissão, quando meio que esperava que o fizesse. Talvez ela apreciasse a honestidade. Inferno, ele não sabia.

— Por que sou importante para você?

— Se eu soubesse, diria. Embora quando falei com Rhiannon na noite passada...

— Você falou com Rhiannon? — Ela estava claramente surpresa. — Por quê?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Você me pediu para tentar entrar em contato com Eric Marquand para pedir sua ajuda. Rhiannon sabe como chegar até ele.

Mais uma vez seu olhar ficou intenso, focado internamente enquanto digeria isso.

— Você está surpresa de fazer o que me pediu?

Virando-se para ele apenas um pouco, ela disse:

— Acho que estou.

— Foi uma boa ideia, Briar. Realmente uma boa ideia.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, não agradecendo o elogio.

— Então, o que ela disse?

— Disse que tinha uma mensagem para mim. Não sabia o que significava, mas sabia que era a resposta a uma pergunta que eu tinha. E que a resposta era: "Porque você acha que não pode machucá-la".

Suas pálpebras pesadas voaram para cima.

— E qual foi a pergunta?

— A única que fiz recentemente era a mesma que você me perguntou antes de irmos pra cama esta manhã. Porque eu a quero? — Ele deu de ombros.

— Então acha que está atraído por mim porque não pode me machucar?

— Talvez.

— Já esteve atraído por alguém que... você _fez_ mal então?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, lutando contra a maré de memórias que tentaram subir dentro de sua mente. Quando pensou que tinha represado, disse.

— Sim. Já estive.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo totalmente, uma perna elevada no assento entre eles, o joelho dobrado.

— Vai me contar sobre ela?

Ele deu-lhe um olhar de lado e falou sem hesitação ou premeditação. Disse para ela as palavras que nunca dissera a outra pessoa, confessou o que nunca tinha confessado.

— O nome dela era Rebecca. — ele disse. — Eu a amava. E então a matei.

— Está confortável garoto?

Derry fez a pergunta, ao mesmo tempo que lançava a Matt um travesseiro extra. Matt pegou, colocando-o no topo embaixo de sua cabeça, e relaxou na cama do motel sujo onde Derry tinha reservado um quarto.

— Claro. Mas não vou conseguir dormir.

— Por que não? Você ainda está com fome?

— Como poderia estar depois dos tacos, da pizza e do milk shake? — Matt revirou os olhos. — Eu apenas não estou acostumado a dormir durante a noite, é tudo.

— Oh. — Derry suspirou, balançando a cabeça como se compreendesse, embora Matt não tivesse certeza de que podia. Durante um ano inteiro agora, Matt estava vivendo no horário de seu pai. Dormir de dia, vivendo apenas de noite. Hoje foi o primeiro dia que esteve no sol desde o que pareciam anos. Ele gostou, mesmo depois que descobriu que era mais ou menos refém de Derry. O cara era bom para ele. E não era como se tivesse alguma chance de machucá-lo. Seu pai rasgaria esse cara em pedaços quando o pegasse. E ele o faria. Matt só esperava estar muito longe até então.

Era uma pena. Derry parecia um cara decente, exceto por estar disposto a matá-lo e tudo mais. Afinal, não tinha gostado da ideia quando isto penetrou em sua mente. Realmente esperava que não ele não tivesse que fazê-lo. Matt sabia disso com certeza.

— Você esteve ocupado o dia todo. — o homem prestes a ser morto disse. — Talvez durma melhor do que pensa.

— Talvez. Possa deixar a TV ligada?

— Claro. Ouça, hmm... não tente fugir de mim enquanto estou dormindo, tá?

— Claro, para onde eu iria?

— Voltar para seu pai, imagino. Apenas... não faça. Prometa-me, ok?

Matt respirou fundo e suspirou. Em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Por que não? — Derry perguntou.

— Porque fico me perguntando se você está pensando em me matar, a menos que meu pai faça o que você diz. Eu seria muito estúpido de ficar por aqui, não seria?

Parecendo atordoado, Derry afundou no colchão.

— O que o faz pensar que eu o mataria, Matt? Fiz alguma coisa para sequer machucá-lo até agora?

— Não.

— E não vou machucá-lo, garoto. Quero levá-lo de volta para a sua mãe.

— Sim, é o que você disse. Porém essa seria uma boa maneira de me impedir de fugir, não é? Dizendo que minha mãe está viva e que pode me ajudar a encontrá-la.

— Eu não menti sobre isso.

— Certo. — Matt suspirou, porque seus sentidos diziam que isto era verdade. Mas queria acreditar tanto nisso que talvez seus sentidos estivessem desligados. — Se aprendi alguma coisa com meu pai, é que simplesmente não se pode confiar em ninguém. Em _ninguém._ Não quando você é como nós.

— Nós? — Derry estava confuso, Matt podia sentir isso nele. — Você não é como seu pai, Matt. Você não é um vampiro.

Matt decidiu que não seria inteligente dizer a Derry que ele _seria_ um dia. Seu pai disse que era inevitável, que quando ficasse mais velho seria isso ou a morte, e seu pai não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo morrer. Disse que ele mesmo transformaria Matt, tão logo ele fosse adulto, tão logo estivesse mais forte, no seu auge. Foi assim que seu pai tinha colocado. Disse que não esperaria por Matt ficar doente e fraco. Iria mudá-lo enquanto ainda era jovem e forte. Mas não até que fosse um homem.

Matt decidiu que não seria inteligente dizer nada disso a Derry. Então, ao invés disso, ele apenas disse:

— Não importa. Meu pai vai te matar por me levar. Se fosse esperto, você me largaria em algum lugar e correria pra longe o mais rápido que pudesse. Porque ele não vai estar satisfeito enquanto não encontrar você.

— Seu nome era Rebecca. — Reaper disse suavemente enquanto Briar notava a mudança em seu tom. A intensidade de sua voz. A tortura em seus olhos. — Eu a amava. E então a matei.

Ela olhou para ele por um longo tempo, parte dela morrendo de vontade de perguntar mais — quem era esta Rebecca? Como a matou? Mas não o fez. Porque isto sugeriria que estava interessada quando na verdade realmente não se importava. Além disso, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão fechada como estivesse arrependido de dizer tanto quanto dissera.

— Você quer me contar sobre isso? — ela perguntou, incapaz de se conter.

— Eu já contei.

Mensagem recebida, ela pensou.

Briar ligou o rádio, encontrou uma música de rock e deixou bem alto, em parte para irritar Reaper e em parte para se distrair. Ela não era do tipo que se preocupava com mais ninguém. Mas continuou imaginando todos os tipos de problemas que Crisa poderia entrar sozinha. E mesmo com a música, as imagens não a deixavam em paz.

Reaper estendeu a mão e abaixou o volume.

— Eu posso não estar sintonizado com Crisa. Mas estou em sintonia com você.

— Oh, isso deve ser bom.

— Você está preocupada com ela.

Ela revirou os olhos, balançou a cabeça, pensou em aumentar a música de novo. Então disse:

— Quem sabe que tipo de cara era aquele, afinal? Aquele que deu carona, quero dizer.

Reaper inclinou a cabeça e a estudou por um segundo.

— Prefiro pensar que ele é o tipo de cara que vê uma garota em apuros e quer ajudar.

— O mais provável é do tipo que vê uma garota em apuros e pensa que pode tirar proveito da situação. Talvez transar. E talvez não esteja muito interessado se ela quer ou não.

— A maioria dos homens não são assim, Briar.

— Um monte que você conhece.

Ele franziu a testa, então ela se virou, olhando pela janela para a paisagem noturna.

— Onde diabos nós estamos, afinal?

— Virginia. Porém estaremos em Maryland em breve.

— Foda-se Maryland. Para onde diabos ela está indo?

Ele ignorou a questão e perguntou:

— A maioria dos homens que conheceu foi... deste tipo, não foi Briar?

— Não comece a me analisar, Reaper. Nem mesmo _pense_ que vou pôr pra fora toda essa merda.

— Ok. — Ele suspirou, voltando sua atenção para a estrada. Mas achava que sabia alguma coisa. Pensou que tinha vislumbrado um de seus demônios interiores, e isto a deixou puta pela conclusão.

— Ela está indo atrás do menino que continua vendo em sua cabeça. — disse Briar, para distraí-lo, assim como a ela mesma. — O que diabos você acha que é isso tudo, afinal?

— Dane-se se eu sei. — Ele pensou sobre isso enquanto continuou dirigindo. — Você acha que ele poderia ser real? Não apenas algum tipo de ilusão ou uma parte do que esteja... errado com ela?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Ela parece pensar assim.

— E se ela estiver certa?

— Isso não é muito provável, não é? Ela está enlouquecendo, Reaper.

— Sim, mas também é um vampiro. Então vamos apenas dizer que ele seja real, por suposição. Se esse for o caso, ele quase certamente é um dos escolhidos. E, provavelmente, _o único_ , para Crisa.

— _O único? —_ Briar perguntou.

— Nós todos nos sentimos compelidos a proteger os mortais com o antígeno Belladonna. Aqueles raros que podem se tornar o que somos. Você sabe disso. — ele disse a ela. — Mas para cada um de nós há apenas um com o qual essa conexão é mais poderosa do que com qualquer outro. Você sabe _disso_ também.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

— Então, e se este menino é o único para Crisa? E se realmente está em algum tipo de problema, e ela é realmente necessária?

— Que bem _ela_ poderia fazer? — Briar perguntou. — Ela mal consegue cuidar de si mesma.

— E no entanto, se ela parar de ir até ele, podemos estar interferindo em algo que não temos o direito de interferir. Poderíamos estar custando a esse garoto a sua vida.

Briar piscou, não gostando para onde esta conversa estava indo.

— Talvez não devemos tentar trazê-la de volta, uma vez que a alcancemos. — Reaper sugeriu. — Talvez devêssemos ir com ela, em vez disso. Ver se esse garoto é real, apoiá-la caso precise de nós.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Você realmente acha que ele pode ser uma pessoa real e não apenas uma invenção da sua imaginação?

— Eu acho que há uma chance, sim.

Ela ficou sentada, olhando para as mãos no colo e não querendo que estivesse certo.

— Se um dos escolhidos realmente estivesse com problemas, não teríamos que sentir isto também? — ela perguntou.

— Podemos quando estamos perto o suficiente. Mas esse garoto está aparentemente a vários estados de distância.

Ela franziu a testa de repente, e bateu a palma da mão com força contra o ombro de Reaper.

— Pare! Encosta! Alguma coisa está acontecendo. — Seus olhos estavam escurecendo, sua visão fechando dos lados quando um pulsar brutal profundamente dentro de sua cabeça começou de novo. Não a dor dela. Não dela absolutamente, mas de Crisa, ela sabia disso agora.

Reaper fez o que ela pediu, puxando para o acostamento perto de uma rampa de saída. Assim que o veículo parou, Briar abriu a porta e saiu andando com as mãos na frente do corpo, quase cega agora porque o rosto do menino estava em sua mente. Seus pensamentos teciam claramente através de sua psique, assim como faziam através de Crisa.

 _Eu acho que esse cara pode decidir me matar. É uma pena também porque parece legal. Mas ele vai fazer o que for preciso._

E então sentiu pânico, e sabia que ele também pertencia à Crisa. O menino estava calmo. Pensando em seu próprio assassinato tão friamente como se estivesse pensando sobre a chance de que poderia chover.

Briar estava se movendo, andando, sentindo por Crisa.

À distância, podia ouvir Reaper chamando seu nome, sua voz urgente. E então pôde senti-lo segurando seus ombros, segurando-a quando tentou se soltar.

— Briar! — Sua mão bateu em seu rosto, a aguilhoada nítida o suficiente apenas para trazê-la de volta a si. As vozes se desvaneceram e o sentimento de pânico junto com elas, mas ainda sentia a dor de Crisa.

Piscando os olhos claros, ela levantou a cabeça para ver que Reaper estava de pé na frente dela com as mãos nos seus ombros, os olhos fixos nos dela. Na estrada um pouco além deles o tráfego seguia. Os veículos em cada uma das três pistas aceleravam ao longo de 80 quilômetros por hora e levantavam uma brisa que chicoteava seu cabelo.

— Você está bem? — Reaper perguntou, e pelo seu tom deduziu que ele tinha repetido a pergunta mais de uma vez.

Olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. O-o que...?

— Você pulou para fora do carro e começou a vagar. Pensei que você andaria diretamente para o tráfego. Que diabos aconteceu?

Ela olhou para onde o Land Rover estava estacionado perto da rampa de saída, em seguida viu que estava de pé no pequeno triângulo de grama entre a pista de saída curva para a direita e onde a rodovia principal continuava sempre para frente.

— Este é o lugar onde eles pararam. — ela disse, apertando a mão no alto de sua cabeça como se isto pudesse aliviar a dor latejante que se formava, então moveu-se para a placa até que pudesse lê-la. Baltimore. Então virou e se curvou com as mãos na grama. — Ela saiu a alguns minutos. Achou que o trajeto tinha acabado, mas depois voltou atrás e foi com ele de novo.

— Então ela vai para Baltimore? Deve ser onde o menino está. — Reaper refletiu. —Mas se for assim, pergunto-me por que não o está sentindo?

— Não. — Briar balançou a cabeça. — Não, não é para onde ela está indo. Norte, ela continua pensando. Mais ao norte. — Ela olhou para o céu. — Quanto tempo antes do nascer do sol?

Reaper olhou para o relógio.

— Cerca de uma hora.

Briar assentiu com firmeza. O movimento doía, e ela parou estremecendo, esfregando as têmporas doloridas.

—E la é mais capaz do que dei acreditei. Ela ficou com ele para que pudesse encontrar um lugar para descansar durante o dia. Tinha intenção de deixá-lo para seguir seu caminho —para Baltimore. Sim. E tentaria encontrar outra carona para levá-la mais longe, mais perto de... Byram.

— Byram? — Reaper perguntou.

Briar deu de ombros e massageou a parte de trás do seu pescoço em um esforço para aliviar a dor pulsante em sua cabeça.

— Deve ser o nome do menino. Enfim, ela percebeu que estava muito perto de amanhecer, então decidiu seguir para a cidade mais próxima com o caipira e encontrar um lugar para descansar.

— E você sabe tudo isto... como? — Reaper perguntou.

Ela desviou o olhar para encontrar e prender o dele.

— Meu sangue está em suas veias. Parte de mim está viajando com ela. Parte de mim _tornou-se_ ela. Sinto tudo o que ela sente no momento.

— Incluindo sua dor.

— _Especialmente_ sua dor.

Reaper deslizou sua mão para a parte de trás do seu pescoço, apertando alternadamente e depois relaxando o aperto, e ela o teria rechaçado, exceto que isto era tão bom. Estava com dor. Ela pegaria qualquer alívio que pudesse receber.

— Nós devemos encontrar um lugar para descansarmos. — ele disse. — Poderíamos muito bem pegar a mesma saída, ficar tão perto dela quanto pudermos.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e fechou-a quando Briar entrou. Em um minuto estavam se movendo novamente, pegando a mesma saída que Crisa pegou.

Ele dirigiu até que viu uma série de cadeia de hotéis, em seguida encostou no estacionamento do primeiro que eles chegaram.

— Ela não está aqui. — disse Briar.

— Não, mas nós estamos.

— Nós ainda temos tempo. — argumentou. — Poderíamos seguir minha sensação sobre ela um pouco mais longe e...

— Ela estará voltando diretamente para a estrada pela manhã, Briar. Você mesmo disse, ela quer continuar indo para o norte.

Suspirando, ela abaixou a cabeça derrotada.

— Vamos nos estabelecer. Usaremos o tempo extra para entrar em contato com os outros, ver se algumas daquelas pistas sobre Gregor resultou em algo, e tornar o quarto protegido contra a luz solar. Ok?

Nunca teve um período fácil sendo paciente. Mas por outro lado, quando teria?

— Tudo bem. E então... talvez possa me contar o resto da história que começou mais cedo.

— Qual história seria, Briar?

— Aquela sobre a mulher que você diz que amou e matou. Rebecca, não é?

Ele desviou os olhos, saindo do carro. Ela saiu também, e caminharam em direção à entrada. Cada clique de seus sapatos na calçada era como um pequeno prego falando em seu cérebro.

— Não falo sobre isso. — ele disse.

— Oh, vamos lá. Você sabe que quer. Contarei a você sobre um dos meus assassinatos, se você quiser.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

— Realmente não quero ouvir sobre você assassinar inocentes, Briar.

— Oh, inferno nenhum deles era inocente. — Ela suspirou e deu de ombros, e quando entraram no saguão do hotel ela continuou falando mentalmente agora, em vez de em voz alta. _Tudo bem, nós vencemos. Vou trocar as histórias de assassinatos, então. Vou te dar outra coisa em troca se me contar sobre Rebecca._

 _O quê?_

 _Sexo._

Ele balançou a cabeça para ela tão rápido que o movimento chamou a atenção dos recepcionistas e de um casal relaxando em uma das cadeiras estofadas na área de estar do lobby. Isto tornava esse movimento quase antinatural. Especialmente desde que nenhum dos espectadores tinha ouvido uma palavra em troca.

Ela sorriu lentamente, apesar de sua dor de cabeça latejante. _Você quer isso, não é?_

Ele segurou seu olhar, em seguida virou, aproximou-se da mesa e disse:

— Nós precisamos de um quarto.

— O horário do check-in será em...

— Nós vamos pagar extra. Basta nos registrar agora.

— Tudo bem, senhor. Gostaria de uma king size ou duas camas de casal?

— King. — ele disse, olhando para Briar mais uma vez. — Uma cama.

— Duas camas. — ela corrigiu e acrescentou silenciosamente para Reaper apenas, _disse que ia transar com você, não dormir com você._ Enviou-lhe uma piscadela sexy, em seguida desviou o olhar e tentou não sentir seu estômago apertar com a necessidade e a deliciosa antecipação.

Mas ela sentiu de qualquer maneira.

 **Capítulo 7**

Seth e Vixen voaram para Dallas, alugaram um carro e foram direto do aeroporto para o endereço mencionado na reportagem. Era um dos muitos edifícios de dormitórios em uma faculdade privada, e estava completamente cercado por fita amarela da polícia.

Vixen tocou o braço de Seth, em seguida encontrou seus olhos.

— Não acho que possa ir lá.

— Sim. A energia da morte é muito impressionante, não é?

— Foi brutal o que aconteceu lá. — Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o pânico, a dor, o medo que tinha varrido pelo edifício tão pouco tempo atrás. Sentiu os golpes, viu o sangue que ainda manchava as paredes e pisos. — Eles não morreram no abraço de êxtase de um vampiro. — ela sussurrou. — Eles foram brutalizados, atacados. Ainda assim...

— Havia vampiros aqui. Mas a energia está desligada. — Seth arrastou seu olhar do edifício, focalizando sobre sua amada companheira ao invés disso. — Fique aqui, fora de vista. Vou entrar, dar uma rápida olhada por aí e voltar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Vou com você.

— Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Eu quero. — Ela deslizou a mão na sua, e eles explodiram do abrigo das árvores em um impulso de velocidade vampírica para não serem vistos por qualquer pessoa que pudesse estar assistindo. E estava muito claro para ambos que alguém estava. Mesmo que estivessem no meio da noite, este lugar era uma cena de crime, e provavelmente a conversa do campus. A porta se abriu, como se apanhada por uma anormal rajada de vento ou pelo menos era assim que pareceria aos olhos dos humanos, e então estavam dentro.

Seth empurrou a porta fechada e os dois se moveram pela porta de entrada, pelas escadas e ao longo dos corredores. Nenhuma das portas estavam bem fechadas, muito menos bloqueadas. Isto era, Vixen pensou, um provável problema para os investigadores terem que desbloqueá-las cada vez que voltasse, e estavam sem dúvida longe de acabar o processamento desta cena de crime.

— Três garotas morreram neste aqui. — ela sussurrou, em pé no corredor do lado de fora da porta um pouco aberta, a cabeça baixa, olhos fechados.

Seth olhou para dentro, mas não tinha que olhar para saber o que ele via. Piscando, tentou não ver o que estalou em sua mente. A mancha de sangue na parede distante. A poça espessa que tinha secado no chão. As manchas na cama.

— Mais dois lá. — ela disse, apontando. — Havia mais do que um atacante. Não humanos, mas não vampiros também, ou não exatamente.

— Sei exatamente o que eram. — disse Seth. — Lutei com estes bastardos antes. — Ele encontrou os olhos de Vixen, os seus próprios cheios de raiva.

— Drones. — disse Topaz. — Uma meia dúzia deles, talvez mais.

Ela e Jack estavam na casa em Oklahoma, onde o assassinato em massa havia ocorrido. A cena fora limpa, mas treze vítimas foram mortas ali e a energia que suas mortes deixou para trás estava atada com dor, pânico e horror.

— Não sinto nenhuma sensação de Gregor, no entanto. — Jack disse enquanto se moviam pela casa. — Eu não acho que esteve aqui.

Topaz se virou para ele, olhando em seus olhos enquanto procuram interiormente por uma resposta.

— Mas sabemos que ele comanda um exército deles. Acha que esses drones agiram por vontade própria?

— Eu não sei por que razão eles teriam feito. — disse Jack. — Além disso, eles não têm cérebro suficientes para fazer _qualquer coisa_ por conta própria. — Ele passou por cima de um vaso quebrado. — Eles não drenam as vítimas. Há sangue por toda parte. Assim como se estivessem em um acesso de raiva, mas nós dois sabemos que os palermas não sentem o suficiente para empregarem até mesmo raiva sobre nada. Só fazem o que mandam fazer.

— Então Gregor disse para virem aqui e matar essas pessoas. — Topaz olhou em torno do quarto. Havia ainda um copo meio cheio na mesa, bandejas cheias de petiscos, tigelas de batatas já rançosas e azedas. O sistema de som na parede distante tinha uma luz vermelha piscando, ligando e desligando incessantemente. Alguém tinha aparentemente ligado o botão de pausa, em vez de Pare.

Ela podia olhar para o chão e ver onde e como cada corpo tinha caído. E poderia ter percebido isso, mesmo sem as manchas de sangue e esboços marcando a giz as manchas.

— Por que Gregor enviaria seus drones para cometer assassinatos em massa aparentemente aleatórios?

O celular dela tocou. Xingando e olhando em volta rapidamente como se estivesse com medo de ser ouvida, Topaz puxou-o de sua bolsa e abriu, em seguida olhou para Jack.

— É Roxy. O que foi Rox? — ela disse ao telefone.

— Isto é uma distração. — disse Roxy. — Tem que ser. Espere, tenho Seth na outra linha. Vou conectá-lo. — Ela clicou em um botão, ativando a função do telefone de três vias ligadas. — Ouçam-me. Vocês estão encontrando as mesmas bagunças em ambas as cenas de crime. Não posso sentir as coisas da maneira que vocês podem, mas não acho que isso foi um vampiro.

— Foram os drones. — disse Seth.

— O que não consigo entender é por que. — Vixen acrescentou.

— Você não pode? — Roxy perguntou. — Veja, pense nisso. Quem comanda um exército de drones? — Ela respondeu sua própria pergunta antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer uma palavra. — Gregor.

— Mas nenhum de nós está sentindo a presença de Gregor. — Jack disse. — Não sei se ele esteve aqui.

— Talvez não. Talvez tenha encontrado uma maneira de esconder sua presença. — Seth ofereceu. — Ele _tem_ de estar por trás disso. Escondido em algum lugar, puxando as cordas.

— Eu concordo. — disse Roxy. — Olha, encontrem abrigo para o dia. Ilyana e eu seguiremos em frente — direto para Oklahoma primeiro, porque é mais perto. Deveremos estar lá antes de amanhecer. Vamos pegar Jack e Topaz e então seguir em direção para atender você e Vixen em Dallas. Dela planejaremos nosso próximo passo. Tudo bem?

Todos eles desligaram e Topaz virou-se para Jack.

— Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. — ela disse.

Ele passou os braços em volta de sua cintura, e puxou-a para perto.

— Vai ficar tudo bem com Roxy, precisamos encontrar abrigo antes do nascer do sol.

Ela assentiu concordando, mas inclinou a cabeça para seu beijo antes de puxar-se de seus braços e virar para olhar para os arredores.

— Esta casa não é exatamente isolada. — ela disse suavemente. — E não podemos nos refugiar no porão, não com a polícia propensa a voltar. — acrescentou com um olhar através da janela para a fita amarela que cercava o local.

— Não queremos nos abrigar perto demais, de qualquer maneira. Esses bastardos desajeitados podem estar escondidos.

— Não podemos senti-los?

— Não se Gregor, o Grande, ensinou-os a se proteger. — Jack apertou sua mão quando começaram a voltar em direção ao carro alugado, e ela o pegou franzindo o nariz quando chegaram à porta do compacto de aparência comum.

— Sentindo falta de seu Carrera? —ela perguntou.

Ele encontrou seus olhos, sorriu um pouco timidamente.

— Não sou esnobe. Mas este é um grande passo para baixo.

— Você não é esnobe. — ela concordou, abriu a porta e entrou. — Mas você é _o_ cara.

Em sua mansão, Gregor estava sentado em uma mesa em forma de ferradura, que uma vez pertenceu ao porão do laboratório de Eric Marquand, com os computadores ao redor dele. Ele tinha levado todo o equipamento de escritório do Dwyer, as coisas que usou para monitorar Crisa, e configurou-o aqui, bem ao lado de seus próprios sistemas.

Mas não era em Crisa que estava se concentrando agora enquanto observava os bips moverem-se ao longo da tela. Dois mapas diferentes enchiam seu monitor, cada um com uma pequena luz piscando enquanto avançavam ao longo da teia de linhas que representava as estradas. Seus drones estavam em movimento em busca de abrigo. Seus drones se saíram bem, surpreendentemente bem, no plantio de dispositivos de rastreamento GPS nos veículos, sem serem vistos ou sentidos. Quando os membros da gangue de renegados de Reaper parassem para descansar, ele saberia exatamente onde estariam.

E se tudo corresse como deveria, eles poderiam estar saindo a qualquer momento em breve.

O rapto de seu único filho não interferiria com o plano que elaborou, que passou horas intermináveis tramando. Ele não podia permitir que isto interferisse. Lidaria com Dwyer e traria Matthias de volta, tudo a seu tempo. Mas nada atrasaria sua missão de atrair Reaper e Briar para ele — sozinhos — para receberem o castigo merecido.

E não deveria demorar.

Reaper observou Briar sair do banheiro do hotel. Ela usava um roupão branco do hotel que chegava só até o meio da coxa, e tinha amarrado uma toalha em seus cachos desenfreados enquanto se movia. Seus cabelos eram escuros e selvagens. E ele pensou, enquanto observava seus movimentos através do quarto, que _ela_ era escura e selvagem também.

Ela sentou-se na primeira cama que encontrou. Ele estava em pé perto da janela que dava para o norte, fora do alcance dos raios diretos do sol. Havia três camadas de proteção, além disso. Persianas verticais, forros diáfanos e pesadas cortinas de damasco. Eles estariam a salvo aqui.

— Então? — ela perguntou.

— Então... o que?

Ela parou de esfregar seus cabelos, jogou a toalha úmida no chão e encostou-se à cabeceira da cama.

— Você vai me contar sobre Rebecca?

Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente.

— Nunca falei com ninguém sobre ela, sabe? Mas, por alguma razão, acho que quero _te_ contar.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando para ele de uma forma que sugeria que achava isto estranho, mas disse apenas:

— Por quê?

— Acho que é porque quero ter certeza de que saiba o quão perigoso realmente sou, antes desta... desta coisa entre nós ir mais longe.

Revirando os olhos, ela disse:

— Não há nenhuma _coisa_ entre nós. — Então deixou seu olhar deslizar para baixo dele e olhou diretamente para seu zíper. — Ainda não, de qualquer forma.

— Você quer muito fazer isto. — ele disse.

— Fazer o quê? — Ela estava olhando-o nos olhos novamente.

— Quando a conversa desvia para algo profundo, algo real, você transfere para algo sexual.

— E o sexo não é _real_?

Ele não disse nada. Ela suspirou, estendeu a mão e pegou uma escova de cabelo do criado mudo. Então, cruzou as pernas sobre a cama e começou a escovar os cabelos, não olhando novamente para ele enquanto falava.

— É você quem está mudando de assunto, Reaper. Quem foi Rebecca?

Ele respirou fundo, porque não mentiu quando disse que ela deveria ser avisada. Porque apesar de suas negativas _, havia_ algo entre eles. E haveria muito mais se pudesse romper as barreiras que ela passou a vida inteira construindo. Talvez contando esta história a deixaria mais propensa a compartilhar algo sobre sua dor mais profunda com ele.

Porque sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Muito. Ele nunca viu ninguém com tanta dor quanto Briar ou mais em negação quanto a isso.

Ela enviou-lhe um olhar.

Estava esperando. Tudo bem, então.

— Rebecca foi minha esposa.

Sua escova pairou no ar perto de sua cabeça. Ele pensou que tinha balançado um pouco. Sua mão tremeu em reação à sua revelação?

— Casei-me com ela antes que soubesse o que a Agência tinha em mente para mim. Nós dois sabíamos que haveria meses de separação enquanto passava por meu treinamento. Mas nenhum de nós sabia que eu não seria a mesma pessoa quando voltasse.

— Como ela era?

— Ela era... o que você chamaria de delicada, acho. Ela era sensível, emotiva, chorava o tempo todo. Quando estava feliz, quando estava triste, quando ficava nervosa. Havia uma vulnerabilidade nela.

— Ela estava usando uma placa de chute-me, hein?

Ele olhou para ela.

— Acho que você poderia ver dessa forma.

— Se você fica vulnerável, está apenas pedindo para se machucar. — ela disse. Terminou de escovar os cabelos e jogou a escova sobre a mesa de cabeceira, em seguida pegou um maço de cigarros em cima dela e tirou um. — Qual a aparência dela? — Então levantou uma mão. — Espere, espere, deixe-me adivinhar.

— Ok, eu acho.

Ela acendeu o cigarro, largou o isqueiro, deu uma longa tragada e recostou-se novamente, esticando as pernas para fora da cama.

— Provavelmente poderia ter sido uma modelo. Alta. Não muito alta, no entanto. Provavelmente um vara pau. Seios pequenos. Mas alegre, aposto.

Ela deu outro tragada.

— Loira?

Reaper olhou para ela.

— Isso é muito bom.

— Ela provavelmente nunca fumou, raramente bebia, e quando bebia, um ou dois a deixariam bêbada. E juraria ser um sinal de uma péssima educação, uma falta de classe ou inteligência ou apenas falta de educação.

Agora ele estreitou os olhos.

— Como você sabe de tudo isso?

— Fácil. Apenas imaginando o meu oposto. — Balançando a cabeça, ela disse. — Odeio mulheres assim. Fracas, carentes, sempre jogando de vítima. Ela deveria ter deixado você louco.

— Eu a amava.

— Claro que amava. Então por que a matou?

Ele desviou os olhos, talvez um pouco rápido demais. Ela bateu justo onde doía.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Você disse que chegou em casa de seu treinamento, um homem diferente do que fora antes. E desde então, cada vez que saía em uma missão, saía para assassinar um ditador, matando para viver, você voltou um pouco mais frio. Um pouco mais duro. Um pouco mais distante.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Não podia dizer-lhe o que fazia para a Agência. A mentira, esconder isto dela, o medo constante de que ela descobrisse... isto realmente abriu um buraco entre nós.

— Ela teria deixado você se soubesse.

— Gostaria que ela tivesse. — ele disse.

— Então ela descobriu e não pôde lidar com isso. Jogou-se de cabeça do telhado em algum lugar ou teve uma overdose de tranquilizantes. Algum suicídio fácil assim porque não foi forte o suficiente para deixar tudo confuso. E você esteve se culpando por isso desde então, certo?

Ele se virou e a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

— Não.

Briar soprou anéis de fumaça e deu de ombros.

— Não? Como sabe, eu consegui um erro. Então, como ela morreu?

Ele a encarou. Ela abaixou o cigarro de seus lábios e o apagou no cinzeiro na mesa de cabeceira, tudo sem desviar o olhar.

— Eu ia deixá-la. — ele disse. — Estava indo embora. Mas antes que tivesse a chance de contar, ela disse minha palavra gatilho. Matei-a com minhas próprias mãos.

Ele observou a reação dela, a maneira como seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e descrença. A maneira como piscou três vezes em rápida sucessão. A maneira como seu rosto suavizou um pouco.

— Enfureci até que desmaiei. Quando voltei, ela estava no chão a poucos metros de distância. Seu pescoço estava quebrado.

— Merda. — Briar sussurrou. — O que você fez?

— O que estava treinado para fazer quando estivesse em apuros. Chamei Dwyer — para começar, de qualquer forma. Ele estava lá antes que tivesse levantado minha bunda do chão.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

— Derrick Dwyer foi meu orientador na Agência. Aparentemente, Rebecca o chamou para ajudar, mas era tarde demais. No momento em que chegou lá, tudo estava acabado. — Fez uma pausa, respirando. — Ele trouxe uma equipe para limpar. Eles levaram seu corpo para longe, removeram todos os vestígios de provas, me tiraram de circulação e disseram para não falar com ninguém, nem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Uma semana depois, a família foi notificada de que ela havia morrido em um acidente de carro. Não houve perguntas, nenhuma investigação, nenhuma suspeita. Banquei o viúvo de luto até que foi enterrada. E esse foi o fim de tudo.

Briar balançou as pernas para fora da cama e sentou-se na beira do colchão, inclinando-se para frente.

— Como assim, foi o fim de tudo?

— Porque simplesmente foi. Foi isso. Concluído. Acabado.

— Você já se perguntou por que ela disse a palavra gatilho, Reaper?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Foi um acidente. Provavelmente surgiu na conversa.

— Uh-uh. Esta não é esse tipo de palavra. Nem me lembro a última vez que tive uma conversa onde esta palavra em particular surgiu. Você pode ouvi-la em um programa de TV ou em uma canção. Definitivamente em uma canção. Mas não em uma conversa casual.

Ele suspirou.

— Isso não importa. Aconteceu. Eu não posso desfazer isto.

— Seth não achou que iria matá-lo. Lembra-se quando Gregor esteve com você sobre o cano de uma arma? Quando ia me matar se você não cortasse os pulsos e o deixasse vê-lo sangrar? E eu disse a sua palavra gatilho porque não via outra maneira, e você disparou em todos nós?

— Seth é jovem e idealista. Eu o teria matado.

— Você não o fez, no entanto. Bateu em todos ao seu redor, mas não matou qualquer um de nós.

— Vocês são vampiros. Um vampiro pode receber muito mais do que uma mulher mortal.

— Roxy não é vampiro. Você não a matou também.

— De alguma forma acho que Roxy seria mais difícil de matar do que qualquer um de nós. Mortal ou de outro tipo.

Ela estava balançando a cabeça devagar.

— Não, há algo de errado com essa história. Há algo estranho com a coisa toda, estou dizendo. — Ela franziu a testa, como se estivesse procurando algo em seu rosto que não estava vendo. — Você trabalhou para a porra da CIA. Está me dizendo que essa coisa toda não fede para você?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Morto é morto, Briar. Os detalhes não importam tanto assim, e para ser honesto, não acho que possa falar sobre isso.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, e então, com um suspiro disse.

— Ok. — Então ela saiu da cama. — Ok.

Ele olhou para cima, drenado por compartilhar seu passado com ela, perguntando se tinha conseguido fazer uma pequena fenda na armadura que ela usava dia e noite. Mas estava certo de uma coisa: Rebecca _tinha_ sido seu oposto. De toda forma possível.

Ela aproximou-se dele agora, levantou uma mão e puxou o cinto que prendia seu roupão fechado e deixou-o abrir. Deixou-o apreciar o que tinha revelado. O interior volumoso de seus seios. A pele suave de sua barriga. O triângulo escuro de cachos entre suas pernas.

Ela veio para onde ele estava sentado na cadeira, esperando. E então montou nele e abaixou-se em seu colo. Agarrando um punhado de seus cabelos, inclinou sua cabeça para trás, cobrindo sua boca com a dela e o beijou. Seu gosto de cigarro, sexy e bom.

Ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem debaixo de seu roupão para aconchegar sua bunda nua e a apertou. Ela levantou a cabeça, e quando olhou nos olhos dele, os dela estavam em chamas.

— Você está pronto para a sua recompensa, garotão? Hmm?

Ele a olhou, tão excitado quanto ela. Estava duro, e não queria nada mais do que tomá-la ali mesmo. Mas em vez disso, balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

Seus olhos brilharam mais amplo apenas brevemente e ela ficou imóvel.

— Que diabos você quer dizer com "não"?

— Não te contei isso para que me fodesse, Briar. Contei apenas para que soubesse. E acho que talvez esteja na hora de parar de usar o sexo como moeda. Você não é mais uma garota de rua, e não é uma prostituta.

— Você não me quer? — ela perguntou com os olhos estreitos, com raiva.

— Não deste jeito.

Ela empurrou a mão entre eles, acariciou a protuberância em sua calça e disse:

— Você é um mentiroso.

Ele apertou-lhe a mão no pulso e empurrou-a para longe.

— Você está certa. Eu quero você. E vou tê-la. Mas quando o fizer, vai ser porque você quer isto também. Não porque você está negociando por alguma coisa. Ok? —

Ela levantou-se e virou para se afastar, mas ele ainda estava segurando seu pulso, de modo que ela não poderia ir longe. Então o encarou novamente, a cabeça balançando.

— O que diabos está tentando fazer, Reaper O que quer de mim? Você quer que venha pra você toda carente como sua maldita esposa morta ou algo assim? Você quer que implore por isso?

— Não. Não, não é isso que... eu quero que você queira. Isso é tudo.

— Querer torna você fraco. Eu não quero e muito menos preciso de qualquer coisa ou qualquer um. Nunca.

Ele balançou a cabeça e soltou sua mão, enquanto se levantava e ia para o banheiro tomar uma ducha fria. Parando na porta, ele disse.

— Você acha que sou fraco ou necessitado, Briar?

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos.

— Eu quero fazer sexo com você. — disse quando ela não respondeu. — Sem amarras. Sem justificativa. Sem acordos. Apenas sexo, não porque seja obrigado, mas com o único propósito de prazer mútuo. Quando você quiser isto também, me avise.

Sem esperar por resposta, entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta atrás dele, encostou-se e bateu com a cabeça na madeira três vezes, não se importando se ela ouvia.

Inferno, por que simplesmente não transou com ela? Ele pretendia fazer isto. Não sabia o que diabos tinha acontecido para mudar de ideia.

Sim, ele o fez. Ele sabia. Não queria ser apenas outro joguete. Queria que ela também o quisesse. Da maneira como tinha certeza de que ela uma vez quis aquele bastardo do Gregor, embora não pudesse imaginar o porquê.

Abriu a torneira e entrou no jato frio do chuveiro, sabendo que tinha que matar o homem. E não porque foi bem pago para fazer isso. Inferno, a esta altura faria de graça.

Talvez finalmente acabasse com Gregor e a dor que ele infligiu no sistema de Briar.

Roxy sentou-se no banco do passageiro e olhou para a paisagem que passava. O sol tinha levantado. Seus amigos vampiros estariam todos descansando agora, como Mirabella estava em uma das camas ocultas na parte de trás da van. Ilyana sentava-se atrás do volante, pegando sua vez de dirigir. O console entre elas continha dois sacos de papel que Roxy havia colocado ali, contendo lanches que pegou na última parada de descanso. Alcançou o maior deles agora e puxou uma caixa de isopor, em seguida a ofereceu à loira, que parecia que iria sair voando com um vento mais forte.

— Sanduíche de café da manhã? — Roxy perguntou.

Ilyana torceu o nariz, mas pelo menos seus olhos reagiram. Ela saiu do seu casulo auto imposto por tempo suficiente para encontrar o olhar de Roxy.

— Não posso comer.

— Você realmente deve. Está muito magra. — Conforme dizia isso, ela colocou a caixa que continha o presunto, ovos e croissant de queijo em seu colo, e pegou no segundo saco. —Tenho uma caixa de O'Joe do DD. Tome uma xícara? É o melhor café que existe.

— Isto eu vou tomar. — disse Ilyana. Então Roxy pegou a caixinha de café e colocou-a na posição e serviu dois copos. Não foi fácil nesta particular extensa estrada que era ridiculamente irregular, mas conseguiu, então tampou a caixa e colocou-a de volta na sacola.

Com sua expressão perturbada, ela tomou um gole de café e observou Ilyana fazer o mesmo.

— Você gostaria que já estivéssemos em Oklahoma, não é? — perguntou a Ilyana.

A outra mulher assentiu, passou a mão por seu cabelo platinado cortado rente e acenou com a cabeça novamente.

— Sim, gostaria. Gregor está por trás desses assassinatos. Não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, não é?

Roxy deu de ombros.

— Talvez uma pequena dúvida.

Ilyana suspirou.

— Ok, muito pequena. Mas, realisticamente, como poderemos ajudar estando lá? Temos quatro cenas de crime, dois dos quais já foram verificados por nossos... colegas — e não há prova sólida que Gregor alguma vez pôs os pés em nenhum deles. Claramente seus drones estiveram lá...

— Se esses palermas estavam lá, Gregor estava lá. — Ilyana estalou.

— Onde? Os assassinatos ocorreram em quatro estados diferentes, Ilyana.

Ela abaixou a cabeça de uma vez.

— Eu sei. Apenas...

— Você só quer estar indo atrás dele, onde quer que esteja. Quer seu filho de volta.

Ilyana não confirmou isso. Não precisava. Roxy nunca teve filhos, mas achava que tinha uma boa ideia do que a loira estava sentindo agora. Desamparo. Fúria. Desespero.

Ilyana estava segurando o amuleto de prata que usava no pescoço, esfregando-o distraída enquanto dirigia.

Roxy olhou para a coisa. Ela nunca tinha visto Ilyana sem ele.

— Isso é um medalhão?

Encarando-a bruscamente, Ilyana encontrou seus olhos, depois assentiu.

— Você tem a foto dele aí?

— Sim. — Ilyana aprumou-se, em seguida, abriu o medalhão e estendeu-o para Roxy.

Roxy se aproximou, tomou-o em seus dedos e olhou para os inteligentes olhos de um menino de pouca idade.

— Esse é o meu Mattias. — Ilyana disse. — Ele está com dez agora. Isto foi feito em seu último aniversário.

Roxy sorriu quando olhou para o menino com a cabeça cheia de cabelos caramelos em um corte tigela, e seus grandes olhos castanhos e um punhado de sardas na ponta do seu nariz.

— Ele é muito bonito, não é? — ela disse. — Você deve sentir terrivelmente falta dele.

Ilyana assentiu.

— Seu pai não pode cuidar dele da maneira certa. Gregor não o entende. Nunca entendeu.

— Como é que vocês três têm o antígeno belladonna? — Roxy perguntou. — É uma coincidência incrível, isso.

— Não é coincidência de maneira alguma. Gregor sabia que ele era um dos escolhidos; e sabia o que isso significava. Quando trabalhava para a CIA — eles o projetaram em parte devido ao antígeno. Então ele sabia. Procurou deliberadamente uma mulher que tivesse isto também. Fingiu se apaixonar por mim, desempenhou um papel, mentiu sobre tudo, até que me engravidou. Uma criança nascida de dois pais com o antígeno é quase certo que o tenha.

— Mas... por quê? — Roxy franziu a testa enquanto gentilmente fechava o medalhão sobre o rosto jovem de Matthias e o liberava. — Por que iria querer criar um filho com o antígeno?

— Ele viu Matthias como o início de sua dinastia. Gregor trabalhou quase sem parar antes que a CIA o transformasse no monstro de laboratório deles ou seja lá o que eles fazem por lá. Queria estar no auge de suas condições quando foi alterado. Eu não tenho dúvida de que pretende fazer com que Matthias seja ainda melhor do que ele. Jovem, forte, nem mesmo chegando perto de enfraquecer ainda. — Ela abaixou a cabeça. — Ele não vai dar a Matt uma chance de viver uma vida mortal antes que o transforme em um deles. E está fazendo só Deus sabe o que com a cabeça do meu filho neste momento. Ele é tão brilhante, tão sensível ...

— Ele tem a inteligência em seus olhos. — Roxy disse baixinho, desejando que pudesse oferecer mais do que palavras de conforto.

— Ele tem mais do que isso. — Ilyana abaixou a cabeça. — Ele é especial, meu menino. E prefiro estar em um dos quatro locais onde ele poderia ter estado, mesmo não sabendo qual é o certo, do que estar em outro lugar onde sei que não está.

— Aguente firme, Ilyana. Nós estamos a caminho. E prometo a você, no instante em que obter uma pista sobre Gregor, vamos atrás dele. Você e eu. Eu prometo.

Ilyana suspirou.

— Eu sei.

— Podemos saber de algo antes mesmo de chegar lá. Vai anoitecer no momento em que chegarmos a Cidade de Oklahoma.

— É verdade.

Isto _foi_ verdade. Somente depois de escurecer foi que encontraram uma lanchonete e sentaram-se para aguardar o contato dos outros. Elas ainda estavam andando e preocupando-se quando o telefone de Roxy tocou, e quando atendeu ouviu a voz de Vixen que falava baixinho.

— Estamos completamente cercados. — disse Vixen. Ela soava como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas. — Não há maneira de sair.

 **Capítulo 8**

Topaz despertou rapidamente, assim como sempre fez. Ela e Jack se refugiaram em uma casa abandonada a cerca de 60 quilômetros ao sul do local do crime, em Oklahoma. Eles estavam no meio do nada, e na medida do possível consertaram as fechaduras que manteriam intrusos comuns afastados.

Ela rolou para o lado e sorriu sonolenta quando Jack esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados, em seguida passou um braço ao redor dela e a abraçou apertado. Era bom estar com ele desta maneira. Segura. Não duvidando. Apenas sabendo.

Fizeram amor de forma lenta e deliciosa, saboreando os sentimentos que tinham finalmente admitido terem um pelo outro. Ela não achava que a vida poderia ser tão boa.

Ela beijou seu queixo, em seguida saiu de seus braços para fora de sua cama — um aconchegante sofá que foi deixado para trás. Pés descalços, vestida com sua blusa e calcinha, Topaz foi até a porta da frente e abriu o ferrolho. A coisa era tão velha e enferrujada que ficou surpresa que ainda funcionasse. Demorou um pouco de esforço para destrancá-la. Mas ela o fez.

— Correndo já de mim?

— Eu só quero ver que tipo de noite está.

— A Lua é uma lua crescente. Está frio e claro. Quase sem vento. E está escuro lá fora. Agora volte pra cama.

Ela enviou-lhe um sorriso.

— Paciência, homem das cavernas. Vou estar lá antes de você saber disto. — Em seguida, torceu a maçaneta e abriu a porta, dando um pequeno passo para a noite fresca antes de vê-los e congelar no lugar.

Homens. Homens do tamanho de lenhadores. Não. Não homens. Seus olhos sondando, percebendo que formavam uma barreira viva em torno do local, assim voltou para dentro da casa, bateu a porta e deslizou a tranca.

— Acho que estamos em apuros, Jack.

Seu tom de voz e a energia por trás dela, deve ter ficado muito claro para ele, porque estava ao lado dela quase antes dela terminar a frase, usando seu short de pugilista e alcançando a porta.

— Não. — ela disse. — Não abra.

Ele franziu a testa, depois moveu-se para a janela, separou as camadas de "cortinas" que penduraram e olhou pra fora. Ele piscou longo e lento, e então olhou novamente.

— Drones. — Ele disse isso como um palavrão.

— É. E parece que eles cercaram o local.

— Inferno. — Ele se moveu para o outro lado da sala e deu uma olhada na outra janela, confirmando seu palpite com um aceno de cabeça em sua direção.

— Merda, Jack, o que vamos fazer?

Ele encontrou seus olhos, então atravessou a sala para onde ela estava e envolveu-a em seus braços.

— Vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

— O que? Você viu quantos estão lá fora? Dezenas!

— Vinte e dois. — ele disse. — Eu contei somente vinte e dois.

— _Somente_ vinte e dois?

Ele segurou-a mais apertado e até riu um pouco, mas ela sabia que era falso.

— Olha, nós vamos aguentar firme e ver o que eles têm em mente.

— O que eles tem em mente é nos rasgar em pedacinhos, Jack.

— Acho que não. — Ele recuou um pouco ainda a segurando, mas olhando em seus olhos. — Se quisessem nos matar, já teriam invadindo o lugar agora, não é? Por que fazer uma formação lá fora? Ao redor do lugar, como se...

— Como se não quisessem que nós fossemos capazes de sair. — ela disse lentamente. — Jack, onde diabos está Gregor neste momento?

— Não sei. — Ele pegou seu celular. — Temos que deixar que os outros saibam a situação, ver como estão as coisas com eles.

Ele abriu seu celular, discou o número de Roxy e esperou.

Baltimore.

Passou-se uma vida inteira desde que Briar deixou esta cidade com nada mais do que uma mochila recheada, tão cheia quanto poderia enchê-la, e as contusões que seu padrasto deixara em seu corpo. Ela estava com quinze anos, com destino a Nova York, determinada a viver por conta própria.

Ela não tinha. Teria sido morta se Gregor não a tivesse encontrado naquela noite. Ela tinha bebido vinho barato quando seu último cara a jogou pra fora do seu carro depois que vomitou em cima dele. Nem a tinha pago. Chamou-a de prostituta suja e saiu, seus pneus cuspindo cascalho quando se afastou. Foi onde Gregor a tinha encontrado. Foi onde a transformou.

Foi onde disse que ela não podia confiar em ninguém além de si mesma, uma lição que aprendeu da maneira mais difícil. Mas fora uma tola porque começou a confiar _nele._ E em troca, ele tinha chegado perto de matá-la. Teria, senão fosse por Reaper e seu bando de homens festivos. E as mulheres.

Ela conseguiria sua vingança sobre Gregor. Ela o faria.

Mas a lista de homens que pretendia matar era longa. E o homem cujo nome era o segundo da lista, ainda estava vivendo aqui em Baltimore. Era uma oportunidade boa demais para deixar passar. E iria distraí-la da tempestade agitando lá, profundamente dentro dela. Uma que Reaper agitava cada vez que tentava ver algo de bom nela. Estava tão errado. Talvez isso provasse a ele de uma vez por todas e a veria como realmente era.

Perversa. Ela era o mau personificado. Ele matou porque não podia evitar. Tinha tomado vidas porque era isso que foi programado para fazer por aqueles que obtiveram acesso à sua mente. Ele lamentava o sangue em suas mãos.

Ela não. Ela adorava.

Ela levantou-se antes dele, foi para o banheiro e abriu as torneiras do chuveiro. Em seguida, fechou a porta do banheiro e se arrastou para fora do hotel, para a recente escuridão.

A cidade estava voltando à vida. Ela chamou um táxi e deu ao homem o endereço da casa onde tinha crescido, cada nervo apertado e formigando enquanto se dirigiam.

E quando o táxi parou em frente à casa na periferia da cidade, ela ficou sentada ali, olhando para ela por um longo tempo.

— É este o lugar? — perguntou o motorista.

Ela mudou seu foco do quintal atrás da cerca de arame, onde costumava brincar, para o motorista, que estava franzindo a testa para o espelho retrovisor e chegando a ajustá-lo, sem dúvida se perguntando por que diabo não podia vê-la refletida no vidro.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu inclinando-se para trás em tempo suficiente para entregar-lhe uma nota de dez dólares. A tarifa era de US$ 8,50. Perto o suficiente. Então virou-se para olhar para casa, enquanto o motorista se afastava.

Tantas lembranças. Droga.

— Quem mora aqui, Briar?

Ela virou-se, primeiro assustada e em seguida, furiosa. Reaper estava a poucos metros de distância, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de seu casaco, o vento soprando seu cabelo escuro.

— Isto é problema meu, Reaper. Você não deveria estar aqui.

— A raiva vem de você em ondas.

— Eu fico assim quando as pessoas fuçam meus negócios. Ou quando estou sendo seguida.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Você estava com raiva antes de saber que eu estava aqui, e muito focada nesta casa até mesmo para sentir minha abordagem. Quem mora aqui, Briar? — ele perguntou de novo.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

— Eu morava. Uma vez.

— E agora?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Vá embora, Reaper.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum.

— Então você pode assistir. — Ela não interrompeu seu passo de novo, apenas foi até a porta da frente, torceu a maçaneta até a fechadura quebrar e depois entrou.

Uma mulher que Briar nunca viu antes se levantou de uma poltrona onde estava lendo uma revista e fumando um cigarro. Ela era de meia idade com cabelos loiros sujos, um permanente ruim que tinha saído de moda há vinte anos, e linhas de expressão ao redor dos olhos e da boca.

— O que... que... pensei que a porta estava trancada. O que é isso?

— Estou à procura de Martin Rose. Ele ainda vive aqui?

— Bem, sim, mas...

—S im, ele está aqui. Sinto o cheiro do bastardo. — Briar começou a avançar, atravessando a sala para o corredor que levava ao covil.

A mulher deu um passo, bloqueando seu caminho.

— Ele está dormindo.

Briar olhou para a mulher.

— Você pode querer ser cuidadosa, senhora. Isto não é da sua conta.

— Vou chamar a polícia se você não sair agora. — disse a mulher, levantando a voz com medo.

Antes que Briar pudesse reagir, as mãos de Reaper estavam em seus ombros, firme, segurando-a. Ela queria virar e socá-lo na mandíbula, mas em vez disso respirou com calma.

— Eu sou sua enteada. — Briar disse, suas palavras cortadas. — Por que apenas não diz a ele que estou aqui e tome cuidado com o que diz antes de chamar a Guarda Nacional?

A mulher piscou, olhando para ela.

— Ninguém pôde encontrá-la.

— Eu não queria ser encontrada. Quem é você, a mais recente substituta de minha mãe?

A mulher engoliu antes de falar, claramente chateada, mas agora parecia estar lutando para manter a calma.

— Sou sua enfermeira. Uma delas, pelo menos. Seu pai...

— Padrasto.

— Seu padrasto é um homem muito doente.

E prestes a ficar mais doente, Briar pensou.

— Diga-lhe que estou aqui ou saia do meu caminho, minha senhora. Não vou pedir novamente.

A mulher enviou um olhar suplicante além dela, sem dúvida silenciosamente pedindo a Reaper para controlá-la. Como se pudesse. Aparentemente, ele não deu qualquer sinal de que ajudaria sua causa, porque a loira suspirou e se afastou.

Briar olhou para o corredor para a porta fechada no covil e sem olhar para a mulher disse:

— Provavelmente seria uma boa ideia que desse o fora daqui, agora.

A enfermeira Nancy assentiu bruscamente, e pegando uma jaqueta da parte de trás de uma cadeira enquanto passava, correu para a porta e passou por ela.

Reaper disse:

— Ela vai chamar a polícia no segundo que estiver a uma distância segura de nós.

— Sim, posso ler pensamentos também. — Ela ainda estava olhando para a porta. —Estou pedindo para você ir embora.

— Não irei. Você não quer fazer isso, Briar.

— Não? — Ela virou-se para encará-lo. — Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Reaper. Se você tentar me deter, vou usar a palavra gatilho e deixá-lo fazer o trabalho por mim.

A ameaça o atordoou. Ficou claro na maneira como se afastou um pouco, como se o tivesse atingido com um soco e o nocauteado. Mas ela ignorou isso, junto com o olhar de dor que brilhou em seus olhos e o desejo de que pudesse engolir as palavras de volta. Tarde demais.

Ela virou-se para a porta do covil, torceu a maçaneta e a abriu, entrando no quarto em um longo passo.

Mas não era mais um covil. Era um quarto, idêntico em todos os sentidos a um quarto de hospital, exceto que estava localizado em uma casa. Havia uma bomba IV em pé ao lado da cama padrão de hospital com três sacos pendurados nos ganchos acima dele, escorrendo continuamente para dentro de tubos que lesionavam e fundiam-se, juntando-se a um tubo maior que estava preso no braço de Martin.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que notou nele. Seu braço. Estava branco, mais branco do que o dela, e a pele era como papel. Entre a pele e osso, não havia muito mais. E quando levantou seu olhar, viu que o braço estava tão fino quanto o antebraço, antes de desaparecer sob a manga curta de uma camisola de hospital. Um cobertor cobria do peito para baixo, com os braços descansando em cima dele.

Levou um tempo para forçar o olhar para cima, para o seu pescoço, onde a pele pendurava solta como se o homem tivesse desaparecido debaixo disto, enquanto não estava olhando. Então finalmente olhou para seu rosto. Fundo. Encovado. Cinza. Ele não parecia estar respirando. Mas depois de um momento, sugou em um suspiro longo e gorgolejou. Então, nada de novo.

— Que bom que chegou aqui quando deveria. — Reaper disse. — Ele vai estar morto em um ou dois dias, se não pela manhã.

Ela não podia se mover, não podia responder. Houve um tremor trabalhando através de algum lugar lá no fundo, fazendo seu caminho lentamente para a superfície. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, seu estômago a apertar.

— Bem, o que você está esperando? — Reaper perguntou. — Faça-o. Mate-o.

Ela fechou os olhos, bloqueando a visão do monstro que tinha assombrado seus sonhos nos últimos sete anos.

— Você provavelmente vai querer acordá-lo primeiro. — Reaper continuou. — Embora não sei se isso é mesmo possível. Então, basta fazê-lo. Você quer estrangulá-lo ou apenas bater na cabeça com algo pesado?

— Cale-se.

— Diga a palavra e vou fazer isso por você. Você sabe qual palavra que quero dizer, certo, Briar?

— Cale a porra da boca!

Ele calou-se. Ela abriu os olhos de novo, toda a raiva inútil agrupada dentro dela se transformando em algo mais, algo pesado e denso.

Ao longe, uma sirene soou.

— Nós temos que sair daqui, Briar. — Seu tom de voz tinha mudado. Estava estranhamente terno agora. Delicado. Sua mão foi para seu ombro.

Ela soltou-se, secando com o nó dos dedos uma lágrima quente de seu rosto e se aproximou da cama. De pé diretamente ao lado do homem que tinha tomado sua virgindade com a tenra idade de onze anos, ergueu as mãos e inclinou-se, abaixando-as. Sua mão esquerda fechada em torno do seu pescoço. Ela não precisava da direita. Uma delas era suficiente para quase totalmente rodeá-lo. Travando os dentes contra a bile que subiu em sua garganta com o contato físico, ela apertou sua mão. Faça-o, disse a si mesma. Sufoque a vida fora do bastardo vil. Está muito atrasada.

Sua mão tremia. Por que estava levando tanto tempo? Ela era um vampiro, poderia esmagar sua laringe em um piscar de olhos. Bastava apertar, droga.

E ainda assim ela não o fez. Não podia. Sua mão tremia mais ainda e então relaxou seu aperto, empurrando sua carne longe do contato com a repugnante dele e virando as costas para o velho homem alquebrado deitado na cama.

— Você não pode fazer isso, não é? — Reaper perguntou.

Ela não podia olhar para ele.

— Só porque estaria fazendo-lhe um favor.

Ela passou por ele e saiu do quarto, em seguida, fora da casa.

Uma hora depois estavam de volta no Land Rover, rumo ao nordeste. Briar pediu a Reaper para deixá-la dirigir desta vez, e ele não teve objeções. Ela provavelmente precisava de distração, pensou. Tinha voltado a ficar em silêncio, melancólica, quase no estado clinicamente deprimido em que estava vivendo durante as duas primeiras semanas após Gregor tê-la torturado e tentado matá-la. Até Crisa juntar-se ao bando, e ela começou uma lenta emersão da escuridão. Mas este episódio com seu padrasto parecia tê-la mergulhado de volta nas profundezas mais uma vez. Brevemente, ele esperava.

— Eu sinto muito por isto não valer a pena.

— Sente pelo quê? — ela perguntou, sem olhar para ele. Os faróis dos veículos que passavam pintando seu rosto com pálidas listras azuis e brancas luminosas. Ele observou os tons de mudança, mas sua expressão não mudou. Não deu nenhuma pista sobre o que estava acontecendo por dentro.

— Por tudo isso. Tudo o que ele fez com v...

— Ele me estuprou. Repetidamente.

— E você nunca contou?

— Para quem iria contar?

— Sua mãe? — ele perguntou, olhando, sondando, sentindo a ponta de emoção que apareceu naquele breve momento antes que ela reprimisse.

— Ele me disse que me mataria se contasse à minha mãe. Disse que ela nunca acreditaria em mim, de qualquer maneira. Disse que ela iria me odiar por isso. Disse que a mataria. Essa foi a causa principal. Quando me disse que iria matá-la. Porque no final, eu tinha certeza de que iria.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

— Ela morreu, sua mãe?

Ela assentiu, mordeu o lábio como para se impedir de dizer mais alguma coisa.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— Quatorze. Ela tinha câncer no pâncreas. Mas eu não sabia desta merda, sabe? Percebi que deveria ter descoberto meu segredo. E isso a matou, como aquele bastardo disse que iria.

Ele acenou com a cabeça lentamente.

— Isso faria sentido, eu acho, para uma garota de quatorze anos de idade. — Olhou para o rosto dela, observando todas as suas nuances. — Você sabe que não foi culpa sua, certo?

— Claro. — Ela deu de ombros. — E o fato de que todo o homem que já conheci me tratou de maneira exatamente, realmente não significa nada.

Franziu o cenho fortemente, sentiu que ela terminou com o assunto, mas queria saber mais.

— O que aconteceu com você depois que ela morreu?

— Eu vivia com a mãe dele, minha avó, até que morreu também um ano depois. Então fui enviada de volta ao meu Querido Padrasto. Ou esse era o plano. Tinha outras ideias, no entanto. Fugi por conta própria e estive por minha conta desde então.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente e estava preparando sua próxima pergunta em sua mente quando ela disse:

— Eu teria feito isso, você sabe.

— Feito o quê? Matado?

— Ou forçado você, se tentasse me deter. Não teria hesitado em usar essa palavra gatilho em você para tirá-lo de si.

— Isso seria a pior coisa que poderia fazer comigo.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, virou a cabeça para ele momentaneamente. Foi a primeira vez que sua expressão tinha alterado de qualquer modo.

— A pior coisa que poderia fazer com você? Qual é!

— Não, é verdade. Se você torturasse seu cérebro por anos, mesmo sabendo tudo o que havia para saber sobre mim, minha história, meus segredos...

— Você tem _mais s_ egredos?

— Mesmo assim, você não poderia chegar com uma única ação, que seria mais do que uma traição ou que garantiria que eu nunca a perdoasse, por usar essa palavra gatilho para me forçar a matar alguém.

— Por quê? Você odeia matar tanto assim?

Ele se mexeu no assento, dando-lhe um olhar de lado e se perguntando como a mesa virou tão completamente. Ele estava sondando sua psique, e agora ela estava bisbilhotando na dele.

— Eu não odeio matar. Não me importaria de matar Gregor nem um pouco. Odeio é ter o controle da minha própria mente, do meu corpo, de minhas próprias ações, tiradas de mim. É como... — Ele procurou em sua mente por algo para comparar, algo que ela pudesse entender. E então jogou isto. —É como estupro.

Ele achou que ela se encolheu um pouco.

— Eu já fiz isso uma vez. — ela disse, depois de um longo momento de introspecção. —Usei a palavra gatilho.

— Você usou para salvar minha vida. E a sua. Você não tinha escolha.

Ela assentiu e reorientou-se na estrada, mas não antes de pensar ter vislumbrado uma sombra de alívio em seus olhos.

— Se você tivesse usado desta vez para me fazer matar aquele velho, teria sido diferente. Especialmente quando tudo o que tinha a fazer era pedir.

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se, e virou a cabeça para ele, seus olhos sondando.

— O que você quer dizer? Você o teria matado por mim se eu simplesmente pedisse?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Não poderia matá-lo. Ele está em coma, desamparado, doente e com dor.

Reaper deu de ombros.

— Ele te machucou. Merece estar doente e com dor, e merece morrer violentamente. Embora acho que está sofrendo mais por estar vivo. Vagarosamente como está.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas seus olhos estavam atordoados quando os focou de volta na estrada.

— Então por que não o matou por mim?

— É o que eu faço. Não me incomoda tanto assim quando é alguém que precisa morrer.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não posso acreditar. Você parece tão... não sei, bom moço. Você não tem qualquer problema ético de acabar com alguém assim? Brincar de Deus?

— Por que teria? — Ele respirou fundo, suspirou profundamente. — Sou um homem extremamente moral, Briar. Mas não vejo as coisas da maneira que outras pessoas o fazem. Nunca vi, não como um mortal, e nem agora. Olho para isso assim. Se uma pessoa tem um tumor canceroso crescendo dentro dele, eles o cortam. A humanidade é um corpo e os indivíduos formam suas partes. Bastardos como Gregor, como seu padrasto, são tumores malignos. Eles precisam ser removidos para um bem maior.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

— As necessidades de muitos superam as necessidades de poucos, citando o Sr. Spock.

— Ou citando a Bíblia. Se o teu olho direito te faz tropeçar, arranca-o.

— Um assassino de princípios. — Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. — Quem diria?

— Eu não assassino. Executo. Há uma diferença.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, disse:

— O que aconteceu com Rebecca é o que você considera assassinato, então?

— Sim.

— E quem você condena por esse crime?

— Eu mesmo. E tenho.

— Mas não estava no controle. É como você disse, alguém se encarregou de sua mente e seu corpo sem sua permissão.

— Não importa. Eu era a arma.

— Sim. Bem, quando vejo uma espingarda na cadeira elétrica, eu concordo com você. — Ela dirigiu por cerca de um quilômetro sem uma palavra, e então de repente, virou-se para ele e disse: — Como o corpo dela parecia?

— Corpo de quem? — Ele se virou para ela. — Você está falando de _Rebecca?_

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Sim, Rebecca. Quando você saiu de sua raiva e encontrou-a morta, como ela parecia?

— Não vou falar sobre isso.

— Oh, vamos lá. Estou interessada, realmente estou. E você tem tentado me puxar por horas agora, então aqui estou. De volta. A morte me fascina. Então me diga como ela parecia.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos.

— Ela estava deitada no chão.

— O rosto para cima ou para baixo?

— Para o lado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— O que estava vestindo?

— Uma saia. Uma longa saia branca com flores bordadas em torno da bainha. Uma regata branca. Um par de chinelos de dedo. — Ele fechou os olhos.

— Chinelos? Ainda em seus pés?

— Sim.

— E essa saia, estava rasgada? Manchada de sangue?

Ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto continuava.

— Como estava seu cabelo quando a encontrou?

— Deus, não faça isso. Eu não posso...

— Como estava seu cabelo? — ela exigiu.

Ele respirou firme.

— Com um rabo de cavalo. — Em seguida, abaixou a testa na palma da mão e sussurrou: — Não mais, ok?

— Tudo bem. Mas toda essa conversa de morte me deixou com fome. Podemos caçar?

Ele fechou os olhos muito lentamente, em seguida os abriu e focou nela. Ela poderia realmente ser tão fria e sanguinária como estava fingindo ser?

— Nós ainda temos reservas no refrigerador na parte de trás. — ele disse a ela.

— Estava esperando afundar meus dentes em algo quente e remexendo, no entanto.

— Você quer matar alguém hoje à noite, Briar? É isso que está dizendo? Porque teve a chance perfeita lá com seu padrasto e estragou tudo.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Quero matar algo que vale a pena beber. Teria vomitado se tivesse tentado engolir seu sangue imundo.

— Ou talvez saiba que estou começando a ver através da máscara que você usa e está tentando duramente colocá-la de volta no lugar.

— É isso que você acha? Que sou realmente boa, no fundo? Que só estou fingindo ser uma menina má?

— É isso o que acho.

— Besteira. — ela disse.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar. Sem aviso, ela empurrou o volante e dirigiu o Land Rover para fora da estrada, para o acostamento, em seguida pulou para o outro lado da vala e saltou a ligeira elevação do outro lado, até que chegou a um ponto plano a uma centena de metros da estrada, onde finalmente parou. Arrancou o cinto de segurança, depois se virou em seu assento e desfez o dele também. Em seguida, segurando seu cabelo na parte de trás da sua cabeça, lançou a perna sobre ele, montando-o, os joelhos no assento de cada lado dele. Ela pegou um punhado de cabelo para puxá-lo para ela. Sua boca tomou a dele, aberta e com fome. Seus quadris arqueando, pressionando suas cavidades em sua saliência e deixando-o doendo por ela, do jeito que um homem que se afoga doía para respirar um pouco de ar.

Sacudindo a cabeça, olhou em seus olhos e os dela estavam em chamas.

— Lá no fundo você realmente não acredita que sou boa, não é, Reaper? Vamos, admita. É pela menina má que você está com tesão e sabe disso.

— Má, sim Não de natureza ruim, porém.

— Não?

— Você não é. É Briar.

— Ah, eu sou. E já que não vai me deixar ir esta noite à caça, só vou ter que provar isso.

E com um movimento rápido, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e então abaixou a dela. A boca fechada em seu pescoço, molhada e buscando, abrindo e fechando, sugando e acariciando. Ele não lutou contra isso. Deus, isto era muito bom para querer lutar contra. Nenhum homem vivo teria lutado. Ela não iria machucá-lo. Não faria isso. Podia ameaçar tudo o que quisesse, mas ele a conhecia. Vislumbrou-a. Ela não era diferente dele no fundo.

Ele ergueu o queixo um pouco mais.

— Faça isso. — desafiou. — Vá em frente, faça isso. — E enquanto dizia, estendeu a mão entre eles e se desfez de suas calças. O som do zíper parecia excitá-la ainda mais, porque a próxima coisa que soube é que ela tinha saído se requebrando delas, tirou o jeans e depois voltou para sua antiga posição. Afundou nele sem hesitar até mesmo um segundo, já molhada, e sabia que ela poderia negar tanto quanto quisesse que o queria.

Também sabia que ela sentia as mesmas coisas que ele. A atração misteriosa, o desejo de saber mais, de chegar mais perto. Mas queria mais dela. Queria ver algum sinal de emoção em seus olhos.

Montou-o e ele se ergueu para ela, mais e mais, enquanto beijava a mandíbula dele e seu pescoço. Com os lábios perto de seu ouvido, ela disse:

— Não se esqueça de me avisar quando você chegar lá, cowboy. Vou fazer isto gostoso para você.

Ele queria dizer que isto era sobre ela, _queria_ tornar bom para _ela_ , mas estava dirigindo-o além da capacidade de falar, e então quando sua respiração começou a chegar mais rapidamente e saltava para cima e para baixo mais e mais rápido, ela sentiu. Ele nem precisou dizer.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para a garganta dele e afundou suas presas profundamente, tão profundo que sentiu raspar no osso. E continuou a castigá-lo com seu corpo, enquanto chupava o sangue de sua jugular. Ela bebeu e bebeu, e fodeu e fodeu, até que ele começou a ficar tonto, começou a ficar fraco. Ele explodiu dentro dela, e agora sua visão estava ficando embaçada e a escuridão estava começando a fechar em torno das bordas.

Puxando uma respiração irregular, ele sussurrou:

— Chega, Briar.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Graças a Deus. Por um segundo pensou que pudesse drená-lo completamente. Com os olhos brilhando vermelhos, olhou para ele e sussurrou:

— É o bastante quando digo que é o suficiente. — E então baixou a cabeça e retomou o banquete.

Briar levantou a cabeça do pescoço de Reaper quando ele parou de se mover. Ainda estava duro dentro dela, mas estava frio. Não morto. Ainda não. Mas ela tinha tomado demais dele. O suficiente para debilitá-lo. O suficiente para deixá-lo inconsciente.

— O suficiente para calar sua boca. — ela murmurou. E então saiu de cima dele, endireitou suas roupas e acomodou-se atrás do volante. — Talvez possa dirigir em paz por um tempo agora, sem você pegando na minha psique.

Ela olhou de lado para ele enquanto dirigia o carro sobre o terreno irregular e de volta para a estrada mais uma vez, e apesar de tudo, uma pontada de preocupação a atravessou. Teria que acompanhá-lo com cuidado, certificar-se que não acabasse morto. Se chegasse perto, teria que dar-lhe algumas gotas de seu próprio sangue para compensar um pouco do que tinha tomado.

Ela atingiu a estrada e levou-os para o norte, sintonizando sua mente com a dele de vez em quando só para ter certeza que não tinha expirado. Não tinha. Estava sonhando em enroscá-la, provavelmente pensando que ainda estavam transando.

Revirou os olhos e disse a si mesma que ele era ridículo, mesmo quando se remexeu em seu assento, despertada pelas visões que tinha vislumbrado na mente dele. Droga. Deslizou um olhar pra ele e franziu os lábios.

— Tudo bem. Admito. Eu quero você. Nunca senti esta atração por ninguém antes, e para dizer a verdade, nunca pensei na verdade que iria _querer_ sexo. Isto foi forçado em mim ou foi uma necessidade de sobrevivência. Um meio para um fim. Nunca esteve em minha _vida_... até agora no carro com você. — Seus lábios se repuxaram em um pequeno sorriso. —Ei, esta é a segunda vez que fazemos isto, e nas duas vezes em um veículo. Gostaria de saber se isso significa alguma coisa? Aquela esotérica vadia da Roxy provavelmente teria todos os tipos de interpretações para isso.

Ela arrancou um pouco mais rápido, passando o tráfego sem problemas quando fez isto. Ligou o rádio, mas manteve o volume baixo e relaxante.

— Isto é bem legal. — disse. — Falar com você enquanto está apagado para ouvir uma palavra do que estou dizendo ou para tentar analisar ou cavar em minha mente ou provar a mim ou a você mesmo, que sou realmente algum tipo de coisa doce, lá no fundo. Porque não sou, você sabe. Sou uma puta fria, Reaper. Você chegou muito perto de mim, vou levá-lo para baixo com o resto deles.

Ela olhou para ele por um momento, e um sussurro de dúvida passou por sua mente como uma brisa quente. Não iria levá-lo para baixo. Sabia disso. Não iria machucá-lo do jeito que tinha a intenção de ferir todos os outros. Ele não fez nada para merecer isso. Nada além de tentar encontrar algo que valesse a pena se preocupar com ela. Era uma busca inútil, mas não podia odiá-lo por tentar. Sombrio e perigoso como era, ainda era um dos caras bons. E os bons tendem a pensar que eram bons em tudo.

Mas não era, não dentro dela. Nunca foi.

De repente, do noturno céu azul escuro, veio um flash ofuscante de dor batendo bem no centro de sua testa e explodindo para fora. Ela gritou em agonia, seus músculos esmagando, sua mão apertando duro sobre a direção em uma resposta reflexa à dor excruciante. Sentiu os pneus deixando o pavimento, sentiu o carro sair voando, mas mesmo quando o impacto veio, com seu metal esmagando e vidros quebrando, ela sentiu a dor em sua cabeça acima de tudo.

 **Capítulo 9**

Reaper, felizmente fingindo seu estado de inconsciência, não tinha percebido que algo estava errado até o grito angustiado de Briar repartir seus tímpanos. E durante o tempo que levou para reagir, o carro já estava no ar e sua disputa pelo volante para tentar endireitá-lo foi completamente inútil.

Ele vislumbrou Briar quando o carro atravessou a noite, sua cabeça inclinada para frente, os olhos espremidos apertados contra suas lágrimas, seus dentes à mostra em uma careta de dor, as mãos apertadas, os nós dos dedos brancos sobre o volante. Ela abriu os olhos brevemente, brilhando vermelho e reconhecendo os dele, loucos de agonia pouco antes do carro bater em uma árvore na metade do lado de um barranco, com o nariz primeiro.

Seu corpo estalou para frente com tanta força que sentiu como se o cinto de segurança tivesse soltado seu ombro de seu encaixe. E depois... silêncio repentino. Fazendo uma careta, Reaper levantou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para desfazer o cinto de segurança, mesmo enquanto piscava para pôr sua visão em foco e procurar Briar.

Pânico alcançou-o quando percebeu que ela não estava lá. Não estava ao volante. Não estava em seu assento.

Merda, ela não tinha colocado o cinto de segurança de volta!

— Briar! — Reaper arrancou a porta aberta e saiu do carro. Estava machucado, mas não sangrando. E estava apenas ligeiramente enfraquecido de seu ataque anterior. Ele fingiu desmaiar, sabendo que ela não ia parar até que o fizesse. E se achando muito esperto também quando ela começou a falar com ele, revelando segredos como se ele não pudesse ouvir, quando estava ouvindo o tempo todo.

Mas se não estivesse fingindo poderia ter visto isso vindo.

Observou com um estremecimento que o para-brisa tinha explodido para fora e percebeu que Briar provavelmente havia voado por ele. Ele subiu em cima de alguns arbustos e finalmente a viu. Estava deitada em um riacho raso um pouco além da árvore que eles bateram. Correndo em frente, deslizou as mãos por baixo de seu corpo e levantou-a.

— Briar. Ei, vamos lá. Acorde.

Ela não acordou. Apenas ficou ali deitada mole em seus braços. Ele se arrastou para fora da água, procurando em vão por algum lugar para ir, um lugar para levá-la. Estava molhada, embora não sentisse cheiro de sangue ou sentisse sua força vital se esvaindo.

— Droga, Briar, acorde e fale comigo.

Ele encontrou um lugar seco na encosta gramada cheia de folhas caídas e dentes de leão e a deitou, então se inclinou sobre ela, examinando-a mais de perto. Seu rosto estava machucado e arranhado. Bem como suas mãos e braços, mas não havia cortes profundos, nem ferimentos que parecessem sérios o suficiente para ameaçar a vida de um vampiro.

Ele segurou seu rosto em suas mãos.

— Briar!

Seus cílios se agitaram, e em seguida lentamente seus olhos abriram, mas ela rapidamente apertou-os novamente.

— Não posso. Dói.

— O que dói? — ele exigiu.

— Minha cabeça. Deus, minha cabeça. — Ela levantou as mãos trêmulas e pressionou-as em ambos os lados de seus olhos.

— Você bateu no acidente?

Com os olhos ainda espremidos apertados, ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente de lado a lado.

— Foi antes. Isso é o que causou o acidente. É Crisa. Droga, é Crisa.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando seus olhos se abriram cheios de lágrimas incisivas.

— O que está acontecendo com ela, Reaper? O que a está machucando desse jeito?

— Não sei. Mas estaremos com toda certeza descobrir isto. — Ele alisou seu cabelo longe da sua testa. — Você pode ver alguma coisa sobre onde ela está?

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, tentou se concentrar, mas ele pôde ver que o esforço intensificava a dor.

— Ela está andando com alguém. Posso ver os faróis, a estrada... espere... eles estão parando.

— Existe alguma coisa em torno deles? Qualquer ponto de referência importante que possa nos dizer onde ela está?

— Ela está indo para o norte.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Ela está saindo. O carro está indo embora, deixando-a ali. Tem placas de Connecticut.

— Bom. Muito bom, isso é útil.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Está andando agora. Sua cabeça dói também e sua visão está borrada de dor. Está chorando, Reaper. E está fraca. Deus, nós temos que ajudá-la.

— Nós vamos. Iremos. Basta tentar ficar com ela mais um pouco. O que você vê?

— É uma rodovia. Parece como todas as outras estradas na maldita... — Ela parou ali e suas sobrancelhas se uniram em uma carranca apertada. —Tem uma placa.

— O que ela diz?

— Byram. — ela sussurrou. — Diz Byram. — Seu rosto relaxou, e ela lançou um suspiro longo e impressionante. Quando abriu os olhos, eles pareciam mais claros. — O que é Byram?

— Não é o nome do menino, aparentemente. Não juntei isto antes. É uma cidade em Connecticut. — Ele a ajudou quando ela tentou sentar-se. — A dor está mais fácil?

— Sim. A minha está, de qualquer maneira. A conexão foi interrompida. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil mantê-la. — Ela esfregou as têmporas, tomou algumas respirações. — Por que ela está indo para lá, Reaper? O que você sabe sobre o lugar? O que diabos há em Byram que poderia estar exercendo este tipo de atração nela?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Sei apenas duas coisas sobre Byram. Uma delas é que é a antiga casa de Eric Marquand, embora ele tenha abandonado sua casa há anos quando o governo soube de sua existência.

— Isso não pode ser mais do que uma coincidência. — ela disse. — Qual é a outra? —

— É onde meu antigo chefe vive.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, as sobrancelhas levantadas, olhando para ele.

— Seu antigo chefe... na CIA?

— É. E isso parece uma enorme coincidência. — Ele abaixou a cabeça. — Sinto muito, Briar. Mas acho que há uma boa chance de Derrick Dwyer estar usando Crisa para chegar a mim. De alguma forma, ele fez alguma coisa para atraí-la para lá, sabendo que eu a seguiria.

— Como?

— Estou prestes a descobrir. — Ele puxou um celular do bolso, abriu e rolou através de uma lista até encontrar o número que procurava. Estava salvo com as iniciais DD.

O celular de Derry acordou Matt com seu toque. Ele olhou para o relógio no criado mudo. Uma e meia da manhã. Arregalou os olhos, o coração pulando no peito quando saltou da cama correu para Derry, que estava bloqueando completamente a porta do quarto, e sacudiu o homem fortemente.

Derry abriu os olhos. Ainda estava machucado, Matt poderia dizer. Eles encontraram-se com uma mulher antes, e ela fizera um bom trabalho em remendá-lo, até mesmo dando-lhe algumas pílulas para dor, tudo isso sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Mas ficou olhando para Matt estranhamente o tempo todo. Depois que eles deixaram o apartamento dela, Matt perguntou a Derry quem ela era, e ele disse:

— Uma colega. Uma que confio. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber.

Com os olhos turvos agora, Derry piscou focando em Matt.

— Seu telefone está tocando. Tenha cuidado, provavelmente é meu pai. Se ele descobrir onde estamos...

Derry ficou totalmente acordado e pegou o celular que estava na cama ao lado dele. Ele fez um movimento com dedo nos lábios pedindo silêncio, olhando para a tela e lendo as palavras lá. _Chamada privada._

Ele franziu a testa, abriu e disse:

— Dwyer.

Matt sentou-se no chão perto dele, fechou os olhos e abriu a mente. Tinha que ter cuidado para não deixar que ele notasse o que estava fazendo. Seria melhor se nunca deixasse Derry descobrir sobre seu dom. Mas suspirou de alívio quando ouviu a voz do outro lado e soube imediatamente que não era seu pai.

— Faz um longo tempo. — disse a voz.

Matt abriu os olhos para olhar para Derry e viu a surpresa em seu rosto.

— Reaper? Droga, tenho virado cada pedra no país tentando te encontrar. Onde você está?

— Estou seguindo uma amiga minha que está em apuros. Mas você sabe disso, não é?

— Não tenho ideia do que está falando.

Mesmo sem suas habilidades, Matt teria sido capaz de dizer que Derry estava mentindo.

O homem ao telefone podia dizer também. Ele disse:

— Então não tenho nenhuma razão para falar com você. Tchau, Derrick.

— Espere! Espere. Ok, eu sei. Você está falando sobre a garota. Crisa, certo?

— O que diabos vocês bastardos fizeram com ela?

Derry suspirou.

— As dores de cabeça já começaram?

— Se chamar aquilo de dores de cabeça, pode chamar um furacão de uma brisa forte. Ela está no inferno. O que você fez a ela, Dwyer?

— Nada que não posso desfazer, se puder chegar até ela a tempo.

— E o que quer em troca?

— Vou te dizer quando chegar aqui. Onde você está?

— Na I-95, na fronteira de Maryland e Nova Jersey.

— Você pode fazer isso hoje à noite então.

— Não, sem um carro não posso, e o nosso está abraçando uma árvore no momento.

— Vou cuidar disso. Vou fazer uma chamada e terá um carro esperando por você na agência de aluguel da cidade. Estou assumindo que pode retomar deste ponto.

O homem que Derry chamou de Reaper ficou quieto por um longo tempo. Então finalmente disse.

— Tudo bem. Ok. Estou indo. Mas se isso for algum tipo de truque, Dwyer, juro ...

— Sempre estive do seu lado, Reaper. Nunca armei para cima de você, sabe disso.

— Você não costumava ser o tipo de homem que teria abusado de um inocente para conseguir o que queria também. Não confio em você.

— Então confie nisso. — disse Derry. —Tenho uma prioridade muito maior aqui do que trazê-lo de volta para o rebanho para desprogramá-lo. Tenho um patife em minhas mãos, Reaper.

— Um que você criou e soltou no mundo. Isso tudo é culpa sua.

— A agência. Não eu. Era contra este projeto desde o início. Mas tenho que colocar um fim nisso antes de mais alguém morrer. E preciso de sua ajuda para fazê-lo.

— Eu teria caçado Gregor de qualquer maneira, por minhas próprias razões.

— Confie em mim, isso é tudo que quero de você agora. Tem minha palavra, eu não vou tentar trazê-lo de volta. Você pode confiar em mim.

— Quer minha confiança?

— Eu sei que é pedir muito.

— Diga-me onde ele está então. Onde está Gregor?

Derry mudou seu olhar para Matt, então Matt fingiu não estar prestando atenção.

— Ele está aqui, em Byram.

Houve um suspiro. Matt pensou que o cara não acreditava em Derry. Então ele disse.

— Você não precisa usar Crisa para me levar até aí, Dwyer. Estou chegando. Seja o que for que está fazendo com sua cabeça, pare com isso.

— Não posso fazer isso até que chegue. Mas quando ela chegar, prometo que vou cuidar disso. — Ele suspirou. — Isso é o melhor que posso fazer, Reaper.

— Nós vamos estar aí de madrugada. Mas vamos nos refugiar durante o dia.

— Posso te oferecer abrigo.

— Vou me sentir mais seguro descansando onde você não possa me encontrar, por isso não adianta tentar. Encontro você depois do pôr do sol.

— Tudo bem. Ligue-me em seguida e vou te dar o endereço. Você, hmm... você está vindo sozinho?

— Sim. Estou indo sozinho. — Mas Matt teve a nítida sensação de que não estava.

Reaper desligou o telefone, ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para baixo para Briar. Ela ignorou-o e levantou-se sozinha.

— Você pegou tudo? — ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tudo exceto por que está confiando neste idiota. E por que disse a ele que estava indo sozinho.

— Estou confiando nele porque não tenho escolha. Temos que chegar a Crisa.

— E Gregor. — ela disse,a baixando os olhos. — Ele está lá também.

— Se Dwyer está dizendo a verdade, sim.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vou matá-lo, você sabe. Quer acabe me odiando ou não por isto, é o que precisa ser feito.

Encontrou seus olhos, prendeu-os por um longo momento e decidiu não contar que sua única objeção para esse plano era que ela preferia fazer a matança. E ela pretendia. Mas se acreditar que ainda tinha algum sentimento distorcido por Gregor fosse manter Reaper no comprimento de seu braço pelo restante de seu tempo juntos, era melhor que continuasse acreditando nisso.

— Você estava fingindo antes. — ela disse. — No carro, você fingiu perder a consciência quando tomei seu sangue.

— Se não tivesse, você teria continuado a beber até que eu a perdesse de verdade. Pensei que seria melhor.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Isso não foi muito legal de sua parte, Briar. Tentar me derrubar.

— Eu não sou uma pessoa muito legal. Ou não percebeu isso ainda?

Eles começaram a andar, indo para a cidade vizinha onde Dwyer tinha prometido que um carro estaria esperando. Ele não pegou sua mão novamente. Ela disse a si mesma que estava feliz.

— Você queria me impedir de tentar ver através da máscara que você usa. De sondar sua mente com a minha.

— Eu queria te calar.

— Porém você se ferrou mais. Sabe disso, não é?

Ela franziu o cenho e lhe enviou um olhar de desgosto.

— Não sei nada disso.

— Não? Pare de andar por um minuto.

Ela parou de andar, sem saber onde ele queria chegar com isso.

— Nós não temos tempo para mais uma rodada, cowboy.

— Basta ficar parada por um minuto. — ele disse. Então ela o fez. E fez-se silêncio, além da brisa e do tráfego que passava de vez em quando. — Agora feche os olhos e abra os seus sentidos.

Ela fechou os olhos, abriu os sentidos. E sentiu um batimento cardíaco. Forte e estável, e que não era o dela no entanto, parecia bater em sincronia com seu pulso.

— Eu vivo dentro de você agora, Briar. Você me absorveu para dentro de você. Você me sente lá?

Ela o sentia. E isto impregnou-a com uma mistura de desejo, calor sexual e pânico. Ela estalou os olhos abertos.

— Não sinto nada.

— Mentirosa. — Seu celular tocou e ela começou a andar novamente, agradecendo ao destino pela distração e pegando o ritmo. As luzes da cidade estavam à vista agora. Estavam quase lá.

— Ei, Roxy. — ele disse quando o abriu. — Você pode chamar os outros. Sei de fonte segura que Gregor está em Connecticut.

— Bem, seus drones não estão. — Roxy disse.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Seth e Vixen estão cercados pelos bastardos. Estão reunidos em torno do lugar onde se refugiaram para passar a noite. A mesmo coisa com Jack e Topaz.

— Eles estão bem?

— Sim, até agora. Os drones estão lá apenas observando para que eles não possam sair. Até agora não fizeram nenhum movimento para atacar ou qualquer outra coisa. Eles estão apenas... à espreita.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, suspirando em frustração.

— As condições de Crisa estão ficando pior e Briar junto com ela. Falei com Dwyer e a CIA também está envolvida. Eles sabem algo sobre isso — estão por trás disso, acho. Tenho que continuar, Roxy.

— Eu acho que isso é o que Gregor quer que você faça. Ele quer que faça isso sozinho. Raphael, há alguma chance desse sujeito, deste Dwyer estar trabalhando com Gregor para ter você de volta nas mãos da CIA? Quero dizer, esse era o plano original, não era?

— É possível. É mesmo provável. Não tenho escolha aqui, Roxy. A condição de Crisa, qualquer que seja a porra que está causando isso, está cada vez pior.

Roxy suspirou.

— Estou supondo que você sabe disso porque os sintomas estão piorando para Briar também.

— É. Está ficando ruim.

— Faça o que for preciso então. Nós podemos obter um plano para lidar com os drones nós mesmos. Se o objetivo de Gregor é apenas impedir os outros de correr para seu lado, então ele não tem motivos para ordenar aos drones para atacarem. Se quer apenas manter o resto da equipe onde estão até que isto esteja terminado, eles devem ficar bem.

— Não gosto de estarem cercados durante a noite sabendo que estes bandidos podem atacá-los a qualquer momento, mas se você for tirá-los, precisa ser encoberto, Roxy. Não se envolva. Vocês estão em menor número. Chegarei o mais breve possível. E me ligue se houver alguma mudança.

— Tudo bem.

Ele desligou. Então estava se movendo mais rápido do que Briar estava.

— Precisamos continuar com isso. A equipe está em apuros.

— Eu ouvi.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar.

— Ouviu?

— Não de propósito. — ela disse. — Embora eu teria. Apenas... não precisei.

— Estamos ligados agora. O sangue é o vínculo. Você entende o que isso significa? — ele perguntou.

— Significa que o sexo vai ser ainda melhor da próxima vez. Fora isso, não é merda nenhuma.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas sentiu a onda de desejo que o transpassou com suas palavras. Sim. Ela ainda estava no controle aqui. Podia lidar com ele.

Só não tinha certeza de que poderia lidar com o que estava acontecendo com _ela_. Já era ruim o suficiente que ficasse doente de preocupação com Crisa, a pequena louca pé no saco. Agora estava sentindo uma corrida estranha e desconhecida de emoção em relação aos outros. A "riquíssima por conta própria e boa princesa Topaz", o jovem arrogante Seth, a estranha pequena metamorfa Vixen. E Jack. Jack foi a coisa mais próxima que teve de um amigo em toda sua vida.

Ela tentou creditar sua preocupação por Crisa ao vínculo formado entre a partilha de sangue, quando a vida de Crisa estava se esvaindo. Mas isso não explicava por que estava preocupada com o resto _dos bons moços_. Havia um incêndio se formando em seu sangue, exortando-a a correr para eles, para desabafar sua raiva sobre as hordas de drones, para tirar a gangue fora de perigo. O que não fazia sentido algum. Desde quando se arriscava por alguém, além _de_ si mesma?

Ela estava sinceramente dividida. Enquanto caminhavam em campo aberto, ao longo da estrada que levava à cidade mais próxima e desviaram-se para a agência de aluguel de carros, virou-se para Reaper.

— Vamos alugar dois carros. Vou pegar um e continuar procurando por Crisa. Você leva o outro e segue para o aeroporto mais próximo, em seguida voa para ajudar seu grupo de benfeitores antes que consigam ser mortos.

Ele parou de andar no meio do estacionamento.

— Você se preocupa com eles.

— Estou apenas tentando ser prática.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Olha, o que quer que Dwyer planeje, tem a ver comigo. Ele não vai desistir de qualquer coisa que o mantenha segurando Crisa até que consiga o que quer, e não é você, Briar.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

— Inferno, todos os homens me querem. Ele só não me viu ainda.

Reaper deu um pequeno sorriso.

— E uma vez que você pegue Crisa?

— Vou levá-la comigo e me juntar a você para ajudar os outros. A menos que já os tenha resgatado até lá.

Ele franziu os lábios, assentiu lentamente.

— Você não está se esquecendo de algo?

— O que?

— Gregor. — ele disse. — Interessante.

Entraram e ele falou com um homem que não fez qualquer pergunta, apenas assentiu, seu carro estava esperando, entregou as chaves e apontou-lhes um Jipe Cherokee vermelho cereja no estacionamento.

Eles entraram e seguiram em frente, cruzando para Connecticut com uma hora antes de chegar o amanhecer.

Roxy esperou até pouco antes do nascer do sol para telefonar para Jack. Ele pegou no primeiro toque.

— Bem. — ela disse. — Você ainda está vivo.

— É. Os drones ainda estão de pé lá fora nos observando. É assustador, Rox. Topaz está uma pilha de nervos. Seu instinto lutar ou lutar faz com que salte a cada sombra. Não sei o quanto mais disso podemos aguentar.

— Sim, bem, a ajuda está a caminho.

— Reaper?—

— Não. Ilyana, Mirabella e eu. Reaper não pode ir, não tenho tempo para explicar porque você vai estar morto para o mundo em poucos minutos. Apenas me diga onde você está dormindo e como entrar.

— Onde você está?

— Oito quilômetros da Cidade de Oklahoma.

— Roxy, isso é perigoso. Você não sabe com o que diabos está lidando, se os drones estão sozinhos ou se Gregor conseguiu dar-lhes talentos que não conhecemos.

— Estou armada e perigosa, amigo. Não desperdice seu fôlego. Diga-me onde está dormindo e deixe o lugar destrancado para que eu possa entrar. Ok?

— Tenha cuidado, Roxy.

— É melhor dizer isto aos drones, garoto.

Vinte minutos após o nascer do sol, Roxy e Ilyana estavam dirigindo muito lentamente ao longo da faixa de terra esburacada que levava à casa que Jack descreveu. Mirabella estava mais uma vez dormindo no compartimento escondido sob a parte traseira da van personalizada, segura do sol. Elas não falavam, estavam quase prendendo a respiração à medida que se aproximavam. Ilyana olhava fixamente com os olhos arregalados a janela lateral, verificando cada árvore e arbusto que passava. Roxy fazia o mesmo, forçando sua visão tão fortemente que lhe daria uma dor de cabeça. O sol tinha alcançado o horizonte e ela estava apostando no fato de que os vampiros, até mesmo os drones de Gregor, não pudessem suportar a luz solar. Teriam que se abrigar. Em algum lugar.

Até onde ela sabia.

— Não vejo nenhum deles. — disse Ilyana.

— Eles seriam tostados se tentassem nos deter.

— Você tem esperança Roxy, sabe do que Gregor é capaz. — Roxy olhou para sua companheira e viu o medo em seus olhos. — Se ele está de alguma forma metido com a agência, e se estão ajudando-o de novo, não há como dizer o que ele poderia ter feito. Nós já sabemos que pode isolar uma sala ou um prédio inteiro para impedir a comunicação mental entre vampiros. Sabemos que parece ter um suprimento infinito de drones para lutar suas batalhas por ele, e que o obedecem sem questionar.

— Mas mesmo drones não podem sair durante o dia.

— Pelo que sabemos. Aprendemos no México que há um medicamento que pode permitir que os vampiros permaneçam acordados durante o dia. E se Gregor conseguiu isso?

— Ficar acordado durante dia é uma coisa. Mesmo acordado, o sol os matará, Ilyana. Eles não podem nos machucar.

— A menos que ele ou o laboratório de ciência da CIA encontraram uma maneira de resolver _esse_ problema também.

Roxy engoliu em seco. Por mais que estivesse tentando tranquilizar Ilyana, sabia que a varapau loira platinada estava certa. Tudo era possível.

— Vamos tentar pensar positivo, ok? Ei, pelo menos mantivemos os sacos de cadáveres a prova de sol da última escaramuça no México. Eu sabia que essas malditas coisas viriam a calhar.

A casa estava na frente delas agora. Era um prédio em ruínas, mal se aguentando para um lado, velhas ripas desgastadas sem qualquer sugestão de pintura.

— Este é o Jack. Ele realmente sabe como escolher acomodações, não é?

Ilyana sorriu um pouco.

— Acho que pouco se importa com seu entorno, desde que esteja com Topaz. E ela sente o mesmo por ele, então...

— Sim. — Roxy balançou a van em uma curva, depois recuou até a porta da frente. —Tudo bem, este é o plano. Vou levar o primeiro saco de cadáver para dentro, fechar Topaz dentro dele, transportar sua bunda de volta até aqui e atirá-la lá trás, em seguida trarei o segundo saco de volta com Jack. Você se senta ao volante e mantém o motor em funcionamento.

Ilyana encontrou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Você não pode carregar nenhum deles sozinha. Pode ser capaz de arrastar Topaz, mas vai ser mais rápido se trabalharmos juntas.

Ilyana fazia sentido.

— Estava pensando que pelo menos uma de nós poderia fugir se os drones de alguma forma conseguissem atacar.

— Sei o que você estava pensando. — Então Ilyana deu de ombros. — Olha, essas... pessoas têm sido boas para mim. Sei que fui ingrata, com medo deles, nunca confiando neles, mas eu lhes devo. Preciso fazer isso.

— Ninguém a culpa por ter medo de vampiros. Não depois do que Gregor fez você passar.

Ilyana abaixou os olhos, claramente sem disposição para discutir o que tinha acontecido durante seu tempo como prisioneira e escrava de seu ex-marido.

— Vamos continuar com isso.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Roxy saiu do banco da frente indo para a parte de trás, abrindo caminho até a parte traseira. Ela pegou um saco de cadáver no caminho, então esperou que Ilyana se juntasse a ela, levando o segundo.

Depois olhando para fora das janelas e não vendo nada e ninguém, Roxy abriu as portas traseiras do furgão e saiu. Ela estacionou tão perto que as portas se abriam quase tocando na casa, nas laterais da porta da frente, formando uma espécie de corredor. Roxy tentou a maçaneta da porta e abriu com apenas um pouco de protesto. As dobradiças rangeram, fazendo-a estremecer e olhar ao redor, com medo de ter sido ouvida.

Não houve nenhum movimento. Encontrou os olhos de Ilyana. A outra mulher assentiu com a cabeça e as duas entraram.

Demorou muito pouco esforço encontrar Jack e Topaz, deitados juntos em uma sala ao lado, as janelas com venezianas quebradas, cobertas, pregadas com placas e pedaços de tecido surrado. Eles estavam deitados no chão sujo e pareciam um par de cadáveres. Pálidos, calmos, frios ao toque.

— Nunca vou esquecer como parecem mortos quando descansam. — disse Roxy, espalhando seu saco de cadáver ao lado de Jack e descompactando-o.

— Como é que podemos sequer saber se estão? — Ilyana perguntou. — Quero dizer, se foram assassinados, em seguida colocados aqui assim, como é que saberemos?

— Quando não acordarem ao entardecer, eu acho. — Roxy rolou o corpo de Jack no saco, então manobrou suas longas pernas para dentro, enquanto Ilyana estava fazendo o mesmo com muito menos esforço com Topaz. Uma vez que protegeram os vampiros, fecharam os sacos firmemente.

Ilyana levantou-se.

— Ok, vamos fazer isso então.

— Aqui vamos nós. — disse Roxy. Ela ficou em uma extremidade do saco de Jack, Ilyana do outro, e o levantaram. As duas conseguiram levar o corpo dele para a porta e o peso para dentro do furgão. Roxy rapidamente rolou para o lado e deu uma olhada ao redor, e então correu de volta para dentro para Topaz.

Houve um som, algo se movendo através da floresta próxima assim que empurram Topaz para dentro do furgão. Roxy enrijeceu, em seguida entrou rapidamente quase pisando nos sacos para cadáveres. Ela apertou a mão de Ilyana e puxou-a para dentro, em seguida mergulhou no banco da frente.

— Feche a porta... rápido. Vamos sair daqui! — Ela empurrou o furgão em marcha, mesmo antes de ouvir as portas traseiras baterem e colocou-se em movimento. Roxy manteve os olhos incertos em busca de um ataque. Mas tudo o que viu foi um alce saltando de uma pilha de troncos caídos e desaparecendo no mato.

Então atingiram uma estrada pavimentada, e ela voltou a respirar.

— Nós conseguimos! — Ilyana estendeu a mão para bater no ombro de Roxy. — Nós os tiramos de lá. Somos como super-heróis ou algo assim.

— Sim, dois fora, faltam dois. Vou colocar os escudos solares sobre aquelas janelas traseiras, Ilyana. Se você puder controlar isto, descompacte os sacos e tire-os pra fora. Nós vamos precisar dos sacos vazios para resgatar Seth e Vixen.

— Podemos fazer isso com eles antes do pôr do sol?

— É apenas algumas horas até o sul. Temos tempo de sobra.

Ela esperava.

 **Capítulo 10**

Pouco antes do nascer do sol, Reaper parou o jipe no estacionamento de um pequeno motel na periferia de Byram.

— Gostaria que pudéssemos alcançar Crisa antes de descansarmos. — disse Briar. — Eu odeio que tenhamos que esperar.

— Eu sei. Odeio isso também, mas não podemos nos arriscar a sermos pego pelo sol. — Reaper abriu a porta do carro, saiu e guardou as chaves no bolso. — Vamos encontrá-la esta noite. Prometo.

— Espero que sim.

— Como está sua cabeça? — ele perguntou.

— Tudo bem no momento. Apenas uma dor maçante. Não sei o que é melhor, ser capaz de saber onde ela está, o que está fazendo, sentindo uma dor furiosa, ou sentir-me cortada dela inteiramente, mas sem a dor.

— Vamos. — Ele a pegou pelo braço e levou-a para longe do motel.

Ela olhou para ele com uma careta.

— Nós não ficaremos em um quarto?

— Não me sinto confortável ficando aqui. Dwyer arranjou este carro, então provavelmente sabe exatamente o que estamos dirigindo, até o número da placa. Ele pode se mover livremente durante o dia e tem as conexões para ser informado onde está o veículo suspeito. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Nós vamos deixar o jipe aqui. Encontrar um lugar seguro para descansar em outro lugar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— E ao entardecer quando nos levantarmos voltaremos para ele? Quem pode dizer que não estará aqui esperando?

Reaper levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Você está certa. — Então virou-se, caminhou de volta para o jipe e jogou as chaves no interior apenas no caso de terem que abandoná-lo de vez. Quando voltou para seu lado, ele disse. — Você pensa como um policial, sabe disso?

— Penso como um criminoso. — ela disse a ele. — É uma grande diferença.

Eles caminharam até que encontraram um provável lugar de descanso, um armazém fechado à noite com uma janela aberta no segundo andar e apenas um solitário guarda de segurança à espreita do lado de fora.

— Pronta? — Reaper perguntou, olhando para a janela.

Briar estava olhando para o guarda.

— Eu poderia lanchar.

— Vai ter que esperar. Vamos. — Ele deu um impulso com suas poderosas pernas lançando-se no ar e infalivelmente direto através da janela, dando cambalhotas no chão do outro lado. Em seguida, levantou-se e olhou de volta para ela.

Ela deu uma última olhada desejosa ao guarda de segurança, suspirou e pulou para acompanhá-lo.

Matt esperou até a manhã seguinte quando ele e Derry foram tomar café da manhã para perguntar-lhe sobre o telefonema. Ele ficou na cama pelo resto da noite acordado. Mas já que Derry tinha voltado a dormir, achou que era melhor esperar. Decidiu não fugir na noite passada enquanto o cara estava dormindo. Não que confiasse em Derry nem nada, mas pensou que saberia se o homem estivesse chegando perto de tomar a decisão de matá-lo. Ele tinha certeza que ainda estava seguro — por enquanto, pelo menos. Além disso, com a cama de Derry colocada do outro lado da porta, seria impossível sair sem acordá-lo.

E a atração da promessa de que Derry poderia ajudá-lo a voltar para sua mãe era demais para resistir.

Derry parecia melhor na parte da manhã. Não parecia tão rígido quando saiu do banho, andou um pouco mais reto, o passo um pouco mais forte. E além de tudo isso, Matt podia sentir isso.

— Você está se sentindo melhor hoje. — ele disse.

Derry estava colocando sua camisa. Estava manchada de suor, mesmo depois de tê-la lavado na pia na noite anterior e pendurado na haste da cortina do chuveiro, para secar.

— Sim, um pouco.

— O medicamento está ajudando. Isso é bom. Então, quem é Reaper?

— Um amigo.

— Amigo vampiro ou um normal?

Derry deu-lhe um olhar de esguelha especulativo.

— Vampiro. Mas um dos bons.

— Há bons?

A forma como o homem olhou para ele fez Matt pensar que fez uma pergunta muito estúpida. Mas eventualmente, o cara deu um pequeno sorriso e despenteou seu cabelo, como se ele fosse uma criança.

— Os vampiros são como todo mundo, Matt. Há os bons e há os maus. E há alguns que estão em algum lugar no meio. Reaper é um dos bons.

— E o meu pai é um mau. — Matt disse suavemente. Quando Derry não respondeu, ele assentiu. — Está tudo bem, eu sei. Pensei que fossem todos como ele. Ele é o único que conheci realmente.

— Ele tinha outros com ele. Você nunca encontrou nenhum deles?

— Algum deles? Os reais, não. Meu pai me manteve longe deles. Acho que nem sequer sabiam que eu estava por perto. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas no entanto via aqueles grandes idiotas de vez em quando. Eles me assustavam.

— Eles assustam a todos.

— Então o seu amigo está vindo para vê-lo?

— Sim.

— E quem é Crisa?

Os olhos de Derrick se estreitaram.

— Você realmente _estava_ prestando atenção naquele telefonema, não estava?

Matt deu de ombros e desviou os olhos, com medo de que estivesse dando muito na vista.

— A verdade, Matt, é que estava com intenção de falar com você sobre Crisa. Percebo que seu seu pai não te ensinou muito sobre... sobre o que você é.

— Um dos Escolhidos.

— E você sabe o que isso significa?

— Isso significa que sou melhor do que as pessoas comuns. Como um deus ou algo assim.

Derry abaixou os olhos.

— Não. Significa apenas que você pode se tornar um vampiro, se você quiser.

— Sim, mas os vampiros são mais fortes e mais rápidos do que todos os outros. E vivem para sempre. Como isto não é melhor?

— Os elefantes são mais fortes do que as pessoas. Tigres são mais rápidos. Tartarugas vivem mais. Isto não os torna deuses, amigo.

Matt suspirou.

— Acho que não. — Ele podia sentir que Derry estava pensando outras coisas. Estava pensando em dizer-lhe que não viveria tanto quanto os humanos comuns viviam se não se tornasse um vampiro. E estava pensando em dizer que os vampiros não necessariamente vivem para sempre, ou seja, que poderia morrer como qualquer outra pessoa. Então ele decidiu deixar alguém lidar com tudo isso. E passou pela cabeça dele que talvez a mãe de Matt deveria ser quem tivesse essa conversa com ele.

Os assuntos — sobre morrer e estas coisas — deixavam Matt desconfortável, mas esqueceu tudo isto quando ouviu um pensamento final cruzar a mente de Derry: sobre sua mãe. Foi a primeira vez que teve certeza de que Derry não estava mentindo para ele. Sua mãe realmente deveria estar viva.

Seu coração parecia que estava inchando em seu peito, e teve que piscar rapidamente para manter os olhos secos.

— Conte-me sobre Crisa, então. — disse, sua voz firme e suave por que de alguma forma era muito difícil fazê-lo mais alto.

— Tudo bem. Bom, primeiro você precisa saber como os vampiros se sentem sobre o Escolhido. Pessoas como você, que têm um determinado sangue antígeno neles.

— Eles podem dizer o que somos?

— Oh sim. Eles sentem você muito fortemente. E há algum tipo de impulso instintivo que tem de protegê-lo, uma espécie de cuidado com você. A lenda diz que não podem machucá-lo mesmo se quisessem, embora eu tenha visto alguns vampiros que me fizeram duvidar disto. Mas, principalmente, são como seu anjo da guarda.

— Legal.

— Eles geralmente têm uma conexão muito poderosa com um de vocês do que com qualquer outro. E acho que quem tem a conexão mais poderosa com você é Crisa.

Aquilo fez a cabeça de Matt levantar rapidamente.

— Mas nem sequer a conheço.

— Não importa. A coisa é que ela não é... normal.

Matt levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Será que ela vai me machucar?

— Não. Ela é adulta, mas é como uma espécie de menina em um corpo de adulto. Você sabe o que quero dizer?

— Você quer dizer que ela é deficiente mental?

— Talvez. Um pouco. Ela acha que você está em apuros, e está a caminho daqui para tentar ajudá-lo. Mas deve saber que é muito mais seguro comigo. Como eu disse, ela não é normal, e não é tão forte como a maioria. Diabos, acho que tem uma compreensão mais firme sobre as coisas do que ela tem. Então se ela aparecer aqui, você não pode ir com ela, ok?

E agora Derry estava, Matt percebeu, olhando para seus próprios interesses. Mesmo que Derry pensasse que Matt poderia estar melhor com essa Crisa, no fundo. Mas ele não estava dizendo isso.

— Como ela sabe onde estou? — Matt perguntou.

— Não sei. Sentindo, eu acho.

— Por que ela acha que estou em apuros? — _Porque estou,_ Matt pensou, respondendo à sua própria pergunta e sabendo que Derry não diria a verdade.

— Não sei. Como eu disse, ela não está muito bem.

— Mas os vampiros sentem quando o Escolhido está em apuros. Você disse isso. Então ela deve ser sensitiva, certo?

Ele encontrou os olhos de Matt.

— Você está seguro comigo.

— Sim, a menos que meu pai não faça o que você quer que ele faça. — Matt abaixou a cabeça e chacoalhou. — Meu pai sabe sobre ela?

— Acho que sim.

— E o seu amigo, Reaper? Será que sabe sobre ela?

— Sim. Ele está vindo até aqui por causa dela. Ela é sua amiga. Ele quer ajudá-la.

— Por quê? Ela está em apuros também?

Derry olhou para o garoto.

— Ela está tipo... doente agora.

— Oh. — Matt assentiu lentamente. Ele tinha ouvido o suficiente da chamada telefônica para juntar o resto por conta própria. Derry estava usando Crisa para conseguir que este Reaper viesse até ele. Assim como estava usando Matt para conseguir que seu pai se entregasse às autoridades. Derry usava as pessoas. Ele não merecia o que o pai de Matt fez com ele, parecia um cara decente, mas Matt pensou que estava lendo o homem razoavelmente bem. Tinha certeza de Derry faria qualquer coisa, machucaria qualquer um, para conseguir o que queria.

A única diferença entre Derry e seu pai era que os objetivos de seu pai eram ruins —dinheiro, poder e coisas assim. E os de Derry eram bons, supostamente, porque afinal trabalhava para o governo e estava tentando muito trazer um cara mau — seu pai — à justiça. Fazê-lo parar de matar pessoas o tempo todo. Isso era provavelmente um objetivo muito bom.

Mas, além disso, os dois não eram muito diferentes.

Matt perguntou-se brevemente o que Derry queria com esse cara, Reaper. E então se perguntou como Crisa era.

Seu protetor. Ele nem sabia que tinha um, além de sua mãe, e pensou que a tinha perdido há muito tempo. Era bem legal pensar que havia alguém que queria olhar por ele. Louco ou não, Matt teve um pressentimento de que estaria mais seguro com Crisa do que estaria com seu pai _ou_ com Derry. E sabia que Derry pensava assim também.

— Quando acha que eles vão chegar aqui? — ele perguntou, de repente ansioso.

— Hoje à noite. — disse Derry. Então colocou a mão na parte de trás do ombro de Matt. — Vamos sair para o café da manhã, hein?

— Sim. Ok. Matt assentiu, quando no fundo de sua cabeça, pensava sobre o que iria fazer.

Ao cair da noite, Roxy e Ilyana tinham dirigido Shirley e seus passageiros inconscientes para 800 quilômetros mais perto de casa. Elas foram se revezando ao volante. Ilyana estava dirigindo no momento, com Roxy descansando no banco do passageiro.

Quando o sol desceu completamente e sentiu o movimento da parte de trás, Roxy endireitou-se e apertou o botão que abaixaria a barreira à prova de sol atrás do conjunto frontal de assentos, em seguida virou-se para olhar seus companheiros enquanto despertavam de seu sono mortal. Ela bateu outro botão para abrir o compartimento inferior, onde Mirabella já estava acordada e esperando para ser solta.

— Bem, bem, bem. — disse Roxy, uma vez que sentaram, um após o outro. — Tem alguma coisa que vocês gostariam de dizer para nós?

— Que diabos? — Jack olhou ao redor, então encarou-a novamente com um sorriso que o deixou mais bonito do que já era, o demônio. — Roxy! Você nos salvou!

— É claro que salvei. Quero dizer, _nós_ fizemos. — Ela olhou para as unhas e deu de ombros. — Imagine que apenas um par de mortais, em sua maioria inúteis, salvaram seus lamentáveis traseiros de um exército de drones. Quem poderia imaginar isso?

Jack inclinou-se sobre o banco, agarrou sua cabeça e beijou-a direito na boca.

— Você arrebentou, Roxy. — E com um olhar para Ilyana acrescentou. — Ambas. Como diabos vocês fizeram isso?

— Nós entramos durante o dia, imaginando que os drones estariam tão em coma quanto vocês estavam. Usamos os sacos de cadáveres para transportar você e Topaz para o furgão, então repetimos todo o processo quando chegamos ao local onde Seth e Vixen estavam. Então depois de dar tapinhas nas costas uma da outra algumas vezes, fomos para o leste.

— Isso foi perigoso, Roxy. — Seth disse suavemente. — Gregor poderia ter pessoas mortais observando ou...

— Sim, sim. Você teria feito o mesmo por nós.

— Sim. — disse Vixen. — Teríamos.

— Obrigado, Roxy. — Topaz disse a ela. — E você também, Ilyana. Não poderia ter ficado outra noite ali sentada cercada por aqueles gorilas gigantes. — Ela suspirou e alisou o longo cabelo colorido de vison com uma mão. — Quanto tempo antes de chegarmos em casa?

— Oh, nós não estamos indo para casa. Estamos indo para o norte, rumo a Connecticut.

— Para Connecticut? — Jack perguntou. — É onde Reaper está?

— Sim. E Briar — e Crisa, pelo que sabemos.

— Também a disposição aparentemente, está o ex-chefe de Raphael na CIA, um cara chamado Dwyer. E de acordo com ele, Gregor está lá também.

Franzindo a testa, trocando olhares com os outros, antes de voltar seu olhar para ela, Jack perguntou.

— O que está acontecendo, Roxy?

— Nós ainda não temos certeza. Mas achamos que Dwyer está de alguma forma por trás dos sintomas de Crisa e que está atraindo-a para lá como meio de chegar a Raphael, sabendo que ele iria segui-la. Raphael e Briar estão supostamente indo se encontrar com ele esta noite.

— Eles estão loucos? — Seth perguntou, levantando a voz. —Reaper não percebe que provavelmente isto é uma armadilha? Esse cara quer levá-lo de volta para que possam mexer um pouco mais com seu cérebro, trazê-lo de volta ao rebanho, torná-lo sua própria maldita Arma de Destruição em Massa.

— Ele sabe disso, Seth. — Roxy disse. — Mas é a única maneira de Dwyer dizer a ele o que está acontecendo com Crisa. Ele disse a Raphael que estava esperando-a aparecer esta noite também.

— Como ele pode estar controlando Crisa assim? — Vixen perguntou.

— Não sei. — disse Roxy. — Mas ela está ficando pior. Pelo menos, se os sintomas de Briar é o que está passando.

— Ela está mal? — Jack perguntou.

Roxy assentiu, encontrando seus olhos e vendo a preocupação lá. Ele era mais afeiçoado aquela — demônio que qualquer um deles era, exceto talvez, Reaper. Em seguida, deslocou os olhos, olhando para Topaz.

— Ela estava dirigindo quando o pior episódio a atingiu. Uma dor ofuscante, Reaper disse. Receio que seu Land Rover esteja com perda total.

— Mas eles estão bem? — Topaz perguntou.

Roxy assentiu.

— Eles estão bem.

— Isso é o que importa. O carro tem seguro, de qualquer maneira.

— Qual é o nosso tempo estimado de chegada, Roxy? — Jack perguntou.

Roxy olhou para o sistema de GPS instalado no painel.

— Se dirigir a noite toda e o dia todo de amanhã, podemos chegar amanhã à noite. Acho que Ilyana e eu estamos prontas para nos revezarmos, dormindo na parte de trás. Vocês podem assumir a direção por um tempo.

— Amém. — Ilyana disse. — Há uma parada para descanso oito quilômetros à frente. Vou encostar e poderemos trocar. Roxy e eu precisamos de um banheiro e um pouco de comida de qualquer maneira.

— Eu dirijo na próxima. — Seth ofereceu. Ele olhou para as duas. — Vocês duas são demais, sabem disso?

— Claro que sim. — disse Roxy.

— Reaper sabe que estamos indo?

Ilyana encontrou seus olhos.

— Estamos sob ordens estritas de manter distância dele, no caso de ser uma armadilha. Mas acho que no fundo deve saber que não vamos ouvir. Ele não pode imaginar que eu ficaria longe sabendo que Gregor está lá. — Ela ligou a seta e mudou para a pista da direita, espiando as luzes da parada de descanso à distância. — Aquele desgraçado está com o meu filho.

Os vampiros na parte de trás assentiram. Jack disse:

— Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta, Ilyana. A salvo.

Ela franziu a testa, olhando para ele e depois para os outros que estavam todos concordando, e algo em seu rosto suavizou.

— Obrigado.

— Não. — disse Topaz. — Obrigado _você._

Crisa tinha dois desejos dirigindo-a durante a noite, a pé, na chuva. O menino, que tinha de ficar com o menino. E além daquela necessidade, estava a voz do mal em sua cabeça, ordenando para ir até ele. Mas os dois não estavam no mesmo lugar.

Sempre que tentava resistir à voz de comando em sua cabeça, uma que ordenava que viesse até ele, a dor piorava. Quando se dirigia para ele, aliviava. E no entanto, o menino precisava dela. Ele _precisava_ dela. Estava compelida por tudo dentro dela — tudo exceto aquela voz em sua cabeça — para ir até ele.

Assim, apesar da dor que parecia aumentar a cada passo que dava, era o que ela fazia.

Estava ficando fraca. A dor estava desgastando-a. Podia sentir Briar vindo para ela, aproximando-se o tempo todo. E o homem, o chefão gritando com ela, _Venha para mim. Agora!_

Estava ignorando-o, recusando-se a responder quando emergiu de um arbusto em direção a uma rua movimentada na aldeia de Byram. Ela espreitou através da chuva para o sinal de néon luminoso de um motel e _sabia_ que era o lugar onde o menino estava.

 _O que você está fazendo, Crisa? Isso não é onde eu estou_. _Você tem que vir para mim._ As palavras foram acompanhadas por uma dor excruciante que fez lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

— Eu tenho que ir até ele. Tenho que ajudar o menino. — Ela falou em voz alta, sabendo que de alguma forma, a voz em sua cabeça podia ouvi-la. E que podia ver o que via também, embora não entendesse como. Ele era um demônio? Um fantasma? Outro vampiro? Quem era ele, e por que estava dentro de sua cabeça?

 _O menino? O menino está lá?_

— Acho que sim.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio abençoado _. Então, tudo bem. Pegue o menino então e venha para mim. Traga-o com você._

Ela parou do outro lado da rua.

— Por quê? O que você quer com ele?

Uma buzina explodiu, e ela se moveu para fora do caminho do veículo que passava.

— Não vou fazer isso. — Ela disse quando acabou de atravessar e parou no estacionamento do motel, aprimorando seu sentido do menino, encontrando o quarto, a porta com o número de estanho pregado à sua frente. 16. O seis pendurado torto, o prego da parte inferior faltando.

 _Você não tem escolha._

Ela fechou os olhos sabendo que _tinha_ uma escolha. Ela poderia sofrer a dor, morrer com isto, em vez de fazer o que esta voz exigia.

 _Ele não está seguro onde está, Crisa_. A voz suavizou e sentiu... quase bondade agora. _Ele não está seguro. O homem que está come ele vai machucá-lo. Você tem que salvá-lo. Afastá-lo desse homem e trazê-lo para mim. Ele estará seguro aqui. Assim como você._

Ela olhou para a porta com os números nela.

— Ele não está seguro?

 _Ele precisa de você para salvá-lo. Ele está contando com você, Crisa._

— Ele está contando comigo. — ela sussurrou e então caminhou até a porta.

Matt estava sentado no chão assistindo TV, quando sentiu um comichão percorrer sua coluna e levantou a cabeça. Foi involuntário esse movimento. E a maneira como seu olhar cravou na porta do quarto do motel foi involuntário também.

Derry estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso e instável desde o momento que o sol se pôs. Ficava parado por cinco minutos, em seguida levantava-se e ia de uma janela a outra, olhando para fora.

Como se houvesse um vampiro vindo atrás dele, sua busca do lado de fora faria alguma maldita coisa para detê-lo.

E a dele _estava_ chegando agora, Matt pensou. A _Sua_ estava chegando agora. Ele a sentiu.

Crisa.

A porta bateu com força, como se alguém tivesse batido do outro lado com uma marreta. Bateu na parede e lá estava ela, meio curvada como um gato com as costas arqueadas. Estava encharcada, pálida, e tinha olheiras ao redor dos olhos que brilhavam com uma luz avermelhada. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e também grudados em toda parte, como as penas de um pássaro preso em uma tempestade de vento.

Matt estava meio surpreso que não estivesse com medo. Ele provavelmente deveria estar. Mas tinha certeza, direto de seus dedos do pé, que ela não era perigosa. Não para ele, pelo menos.

Derry havia congelado no lugar na porta do banheiro, onde foi para olhar pela janela novamente. Apenas olhando para ela.

Matt se levantou.

— Crisa? — ele perguntou.

O brilho em seus olhos piscou. Eles eram grandes e castanhos na luz pálida da sala, e quando ela o viu, seus lábios tremeram em um pequeno sorriso e ela entrou.

— Você está bem. — ela sussurrou.

— Sim, estou bem.

Ela lançou um olhar em direção a Derry.

— Você tem sorte, senhor.

— Ei, eu não ia machucá-lo.

— Não muito. — Matt murmurou.

Derry enviou-lhe uma careta, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente para Crisa novamente.

— Olhe — ele disse —, sei que você está com dor, sintomas estranhos e posso ajudá-la com isso.

— Eu não conheço você. — Ela estendeu a mão para Matt. — Venha comigo. Ninguém pode machucá-lo se estiver comigo. Mas temos que nos apressar.

Ele olhou para ela. Então olhou para Derry.

— Não faça isso, garoto. Ela está doente. Se não me deixar ajudá-la, não ficará muito tempo no mundo.

— E suponho que tenho que acreditar em você? — Matt agarrou seu casaco. — Você só me usou para chegar a meu pai.

— Matt! Tenho sido bom para você.

— Para me impedir de fugir, não é? Mas estava me usando, sei disso. Se você realmente quisesse me levar de volta para minha mãe como prometeu, então não teria se escondido em algum estúpido motel por todo esse tempo.

Encolhendo os ombros em seu casaco, Matt foi para a porta.

Derry saltou sobre ele e agarrou-o pelo ombro, como se para puxá-lo de volta. Mas Crisa, o pássaro afogado na porta, atacou tão rápido que Matt nem sequer viu seu movimento. Em um minuto ele estava caminhando em direção a ela enquanto estava lá na chuva, e no outro ela estava sentada sobre Derry, que estava deitado de costas no chão com falta de ar. Matt não tinha certeza, mas achou que ela poderia ter lhe dado um soco no peito e tirou todo seu fôlego.

Ou quebrou suas costelas.

— Não _toque_ no menino! — ela gritou.

— Uh, meu nome é Matt—

Ela levantou-se lentamente com os olhos fixos onde Derry estava deitado, nunca vacilando.

— Você, ah... você acha que poderia me ajudar a encontrar minha mãe, Crisa?

— Vou ajudá-lo a fazer o que me pedir. — ela disse, enquanto recuava para a porta. —Você sabe onde ela está?

— Não. Seu nome é Ilyana e meu pai me disse que estava morta, mas esse cara diz que ela não está.

Isto trouxe o olhar dela em Derry para cima dele com urgência, e ela estava sorrindo de uma forma que o fez esquecer que estava uma bagunça molhada.

— Ilyana? Ela é sua mãe? — Seu sorriso ficou maior quando ele balançou a cabeça e o olhar em seus olhos parecia transmitir uma sensação calorosa e maravilhosa através dele. Era como um grande abraço, não apenas um. — Eu a _conheço._ — ela disse suavemente.

Matt sentiu suas sobrancelhas subirem.

— Ela é muito magra. E tem o cabelo muito curto, tão loiro quase branco e os seus olhos...

— É ela! Essa é minha mãe!

Seu sorriso tornou-se uma suave risada.

— Eu sei exatamente onde ela está. Vim de lá. — Em seguida, franziu a testa. — Não foi uma viagem fácil, no entanto. Levei um tempo e tinha de fazer passeios com estranhos e você é uma criança, e as crianças não devem andar em carros de estranhos. — Ela franziu a testa, trabalhando isto em sua mente. —Talvez precisemos de um carro.

— Ele tem um carro. — Matt disse, olhando para Derry.

Derry empurrou-se para trás, até que pudesse se arrumar em uma posição sentada contra a parede.

— Dê-me as chaves do carro, Derry. — disse Matt.

— Não. De jeito nenhum. Vocês não estão...

Houve um meio rugido, meio vociferar, e Crisa estava segurando-o no ar pela frente de sua camisa.

— Ok, ok! — Pescou as chaves do bolso e jogou-a para Matt.

— Você não deveria ir com ela, Matt. Ela vai levá-lo de volta para seu pai.

— Cale-se. — disse Crisa, sacudindo-o uma vez.

— Ele está controlando a mente dela, Matt. Há um chip na cabeça dela e ele tem o controle remoto. Ele pode _fazê-la_ entregá-lo.

Ela bateu Derry na parede — dura — e seu pescoço estalou de volta. Então simplesmente largou-o. Ele bateu no chão com a cabeça pendendo para um lado, de olhos fechados. Havia uma mancha de sangue na parede, escorrendo de onde sua cabeça tinha feito contato, onde ele estava descansando agora.

Matt olhou para ele e piscou.

— Ele está... morto?

Crisa se ajoelhou e olhou para Derry. Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, então até o outro. Então se levantou.

— Não. Por quê? Você quer que ele esteja?

— Não. Ele foi um pouco gentil comigo mesmo que _estivesse_ mentindo para mim e me usando. Então é verdade o que ele disse? Meu pai está controlando você?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tem um cara malvado falando comigo _dentro da_ minha cabeça, dizendo pra mim o que fazer. Quando desobedeço dói e às vezes dói por nenhuma razão. Mas ele não pode me obrigar a fazer nada. Apenas pode me machucar se não fizer. — Ela franziu a testa para Matt. — Você acha que o cara malvado na minha cabeça é seu pai?

— Sim, provavelmente. Crisa, não quero que ninguém a machuque. E ele vai, se puder.

— Eu não quero que ninguém machuque você também. — ela disse. — E não vou levá-lo de volta para seu pai... a menos que seja o que você quer. É? — Ela pareceu com um pouco de medo com sua resposta.

— De jeito nenhum.

Seu sorriso voltou.

— Ótimo. Então vamos. Nós vamos encontrar sua mãe para você.

Ela estendeu a mão.

Matt assentiu e entregou-lhe as chaves.

Ela olhou para elas e sorriu largamente.

— Isso deve ser divertido. Nunca dirigi um carro antes.

— Uh. Ok, talvez você deva dá-las para mim. — disse Matt. Ela olhou-o com o coração partido, mas entregou as chaves.

Matt pensou que ela era como uma menina, não como um adulto absolutamente. O que o fez confiar nela ainda mais. Isto ainda o fez sentir como se talvez fosse ele quem deveria estar cuidando dela.

Ele entrou no banheiro e pegou uma toalha grande e o enorme roupão felpudo que Derry estava usando.

— Aqui. Enfie isto sob sua camisa, e quando entrar no carro, pode se secar e colocar o roupão para mantê-la aquecida. Ok?

— Ok.

Matt ficou um pouco mais ereto quando viu a gratidão nos olhos dela e puxou o capuz de seu casaco para que ele pudesse ficar seco.

— O carro dele está por aqui, Crisa. Não está longe. Vamos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu. Mas enquanto fazia falou, e por um minuto Matt se assustou.

— Não. — ela disse. — Não, ele não quer ir até você e não vou levá-lo!

E então ela gritou de dor. Matt virou-se para vê-la de joelhos jogada no chão segurando sua cabeça.

— Tudo bem! — ela chorou. — Mate-me, então. Ainda assim não vou fazer isso. Não posso!

— Crisa? O que está acontecendo? — Matt ajudou-a a levantar, abriu a porta do carro e a colocou no lado do passageiro. Ele colocou o cinto de segurança afivelando ao seu redor e em seguida foi para o lado do motorista, entrou e puxou a cadeira o mais que podia à frente.

Ligou o carro, encontrou o interruptor do farol e acendeu-os. Então colocou o carro em marcha e dirigiu-se muito lentamente para frente. Não foi tão fácil quanto esperava que seria. Especialmente desde que mal podia ver acima do volante.

— Onde está minha mãe? — ele perguntou.

Segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e balançando para frente e para trás, ela sussurrou.

— Carolina do Norte.

— Ahh, Diabos. — Ele olhou para o velocímetro. Estava a cerca de um quarto, e estava com medo de acabar rapidamente. — Talvez seja melhor encontrar uma estação de ônibus e ver se podemos conseguir uma passagem. Você tem algum dinheiro?

— Não. — Ela apertou os olhos com mais força. Ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Seu pai estava fazendo isso com ela.

Ele provavelmente poderia roubar alguém. Deus sabia que ela poderia se a dor afrouxasse tempo suficiente para deixá-la. E então eles teriam dinheiro para o ônibus. Mas e se ela morresse antes de chegar lá? E se essa dor não parasse?

Ela fez todo o caminho da Carolina do Norte para chegar até ele, para levá-lo para longe de Derry, tudo sem um carro ou qualquer dinheiro ou até mesmo um casaco decente. Estava encharcada e exausta. E agora estava sofrendo muito em vez de entregá-lo a seu pai, só porque disse que não queria ir.

Ele estava certo em confiar nela, pensou. Ela foi provavelmente a melhor pessoa que já tinha conhecido, além de sua mãe. Disse a verdade quando falou com ele e se importava um montão, mesmo que nunca o tenha conhecido. Ele podia sentir o quanto ela se importava, apenas derramando dela. Era real. Isto o fazia sentir seu peito meio apertado, e isso o fez importar-se de volta.

— Vamos apenas encontrar um lugar para descansar, Crisa. Vamos ver se conseguimos descobrir alguma coisa. Você precisa de uma pausa. E provavelmente algo para — uh — beber.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas nós temos que sair daqui rápido. Meus amigos estão me perseguindo. E seu pai está atrás de mim, também. Além disso, acho que esse cara no motel virá também, muito em breve. Temos que nós esconder muito bem.

— Nós podemos fazer isso. — Matt prometeu.

Ela sorriu para ele através de sua dor.

— Eu sabia que seríamos amigos.

Ele também. Não sabia como ele sabia disso, mas sabia. Havia uma sensação de calor em sua barriga por ela. Adivinhou que era, em parte, algo a ver com o fato dela ser um vampiro e ele ser um dos Escolhidos, e talvez aquela coisa de Divindade que disseram sobre eles terem uma conexão especial não fosse totalmente falsa tampouco.

Era bom ter alguém que se preocupasse com ele, mais do qualquer outro. Não se sentia tão bem desde que estava com sua mãe.

Talvez quando eles ficassem juntos, sua mãe fosse deixá-lo ficar com ela. Como uma irmã mais velha.

Ele continuou dirigindo o carro, mas tirou uma mão do volante tempo suficiente para puxar a toalha de onde estava saindo debaixo de sua camisa.

— É melhor você se secar. — ele disse. — E se aquecer.

Ela olhou para ele, enormes olhos castanhos sondando.

— Obrigado. — ela disse. E então sorriu enquanto esfregava a toalha nos cabelos. —Vampiros realmente não passam frio, você sabe.

Sim, bem, ainda assim...

— Ele olhou para os controles de aquecimento, encontrando-os e virando para ela, enquanto continuava dirigindo lentamente, mas um pouco mais rápido do que antes, ao longo da estrada principal da cidade.

 **Capítulo 11**

Tinha anoitecido. Briar e Reaper entraram no armazém onde passaram o dia bem próximo do amanhecer, para que não houvesse qualquer oportunidade para sexo ou para o abismo irritante de conversas enjoativamente emocionais que ele parecia preferir ter de antemão. E depois. Provavelmente tentaria analisá-la _durante_ o sexo também se parasse de beijá-lo por muito tempo, pensou.

Mas isto não tinha importância nesta manhã. Esta manhã não houve tempo. Eles pularam pela janela e mal tiveram tempo de procurar um lugar, encontrar um confortável armário escuro do tamanho de um quarto com uma tranca no interior e se instalarem no chão antes que o sono do dia os reivindicasse.

Ela _não esperava_ no entanto, acordar em seus braços.

Ele estava sentado semiereto em um canto, as longas pernas esticadas para frente com as costas apoiadas em duas paredes diretamente no canto do minúsculo quarto. Lembrou-se de se sentar ao lado dele, mas não perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, no entanto. Nenhum ponto tocava-o porque não pretendia transar com ele, pensou. Qualquer outra coisa era apenas bobagem. De qualquer forma, ela sentou ao lado dele, e supunha que deve ter adormecido antes dele porque acordou aconchegada ao lado dele, o grande imbecil. Seu braço estava em volta de seus ombros, embalando-a de modo que sua cabeça descansava na curva de seu pescoço.

Quando despertou e se encontrou ali, ela não se moveu imediatamente. Ficou muito quieta fazendo um balanço, cheirando-o e sentindo-o. A maneira como seu braço apertou um pouco quando despertou. A forma como seus dedos se moveram e depois parou, como se tivesse sido uma espécie de carícia em seu braço por um momento, antes que se contivesse.

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhou-o nos olhos.

— Besteiras românticas não funcionam em mim, você sabe.

— E que besteira romântica seria essa? — ele perguntou.

— A maneira como me segurou durante todo o dia enquanto eu dormia. A maneira que acordei para encontrar minha cabeça em seu ombro, e sua mão acariciando meu braço e seus lábios perto do meu cabelo. _Essa_ besteira romântica.

— Não foi um esforço consciente para... trabalhar em você.

— Não? O que foi então?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Instinto? Não sei. Você se sentiu bem em meus braços. Sentir-se bem é uma grande coisa para os vampiros.

Ela franziu o cenho para ele, mas ele quebrou o contato visual e ficou de pé, em seguida aproximou-se da porta para ouvir antes de abri-la e sair tranquilamente do minúsculo quarto. Ela seguiu seu exemplo mantendo silêncio, estando alerta. Mas o lugar estava praticamente vazio.

Ele foi direto para a janela por onde entraram.

— Vamos encontrar Crisa. — disse.

— Sou totalmente a favor disso. — Porém ela não tentou se conectar com a garota. Não ainda. Melhor chegar ao chão antes que arriscasse outro episódio de dor incapacitante.

Reaper saltou da janela, caiu facilmente no chão e ergueu-se agachado para virar e esperar por ela.

Ela pulou também, aterrissando alguns metros distante dele. Assim que se levantou e conseguiu se equilibrar, fechou os olhos e sentiu com sua mente em busca de Crisa.

A dor veio como uma lâmina dirigindo através do centro de seu crânio.

Ela não caiu de joelhos porque era onde se encontrava. No chão, ajoelhada com a cabeça baixa, as mãos pressionando suas têmporas. E então nos braços dele quando a pegou e a trouxe contra seu peito, no meio da chuva para o carro que abandonaram na noite anterior. Ela podia supor apenas que ele tivesse examinado a área e não encontrou nenhum indício de emboscada.

Ele colocou-a no banco da frente e alisou seus cabelos para longe de seu rosto salpicado de chuva.

— Nós vamos chegar até ela. Nós vamos corrigir isso, juro.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Acho que é melhor se apressar.

Ela não tentou olhar para ele. Não conseguia abrir os olhos naquele momento, e tinha certeza de que sabia como ele estaria de qualquer maneira. Seus olhos estariam preocupados, avaliando seu rosto, olhando para tudo como se ele se importasse.

Era difícil entender o modo como seus olhos podiam procurar às vezes quando encontravam os dela. Ela sabia muito bem que ninguém podia sentir coisa alguma por ela da maneira como esses olhos pareciam estar dizendo que ele sentia. De jeito nenhum. Não por ela. Não era o tipo de mulher que provocava uma sensação dessa... profundidade. Suave. Poderosa.

Não podia ser real. Ela estava feliz que não tinha aberto os olhos para ver isto.

Um momento depois, o carro estava em movimento. Ela se atrapalhou com o cinto de segurança, em seguida mandou-o para o inferno e deixou-o fora.

— Vamos encontrar Dwyer agora? — ela perguntou.

— Sim.

Ele parecia triste. Não era de admirar, se estivesse tão duvidoso sobre isso como ela estava. Provavelmente era uma armadilha. Precisava recuperar-se e estar pronta.

— Está muito longe? — perguntou.

— Cinco minutos. Devemos parar e dar um tempo para você se recuperar antes de chegarmos lá.

Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos para encontrar os dele, forçando-se a parecer normal. Mas sabia que a dor aparecia neles. Podia ver seu reflexo em seus olhos.

Ele segurou em seu rosto.

— Eu estou bem. Estou pronta. Vamos.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e então dirigiu.

Cinco minutos depois, estavam entrando no estacionamento de um motel que parecia ainda mais barato do que o último que tinha visto.

— Eu quero que você espere aqui. — ele disse. — Na verdade, pode ser uma boa ideia pegar o carro e dirigir para longe enquanto...

— Besteira. — Ela empurrou a porta aberta e tirou o cabelo de sua testa quando saiu.

Ele saiu também, encontraram-se na frente do carro e continuaram em frente.

— Você está com dor.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não significa que irei me enrolar e tremer quando você tiver seu rabo morto. Sou uma vadia-vampiro, não uma flor delicada Reaper.

Ele observou-a enquanto caminhavam e finalmente suspirou e focou-se à sua frente.

— Número do quarto? — ela perguntou.

— Dezesseis.

Balançando a cabeça, virou a cabeça latejante e avistou.

— Lá vamos nós.

Eles caminharam até a porta juntos. Reaper levantou a mão para bater, mas Briar chutou a porta direto nas suas dobradiças antes que pudesse bater com os dedos uma vez sequer. Ela pulou para dentro, movendo-se como se fosse um grande alce, apesar da dor debilitante atualmente rasgando seu crânio em dois. Mentalmente congratulou-se — antes de avistar o mortal.

Reaper estava ao seu lado em um segundo, em seguida agachou-se próximo ao quase inconsciente agente da Cia.

— Briar o que você fez.

— Ei, não fui eu. E não foi a porta que bateu nele quando a chutei também. Ele estava assim quando chegamos aqui. — Ela sentiu algo, franziu o nariz e virou-se lentamente, não mais prestando atenção em Reaper ou seu amigo traidor.

— Dwyer, vamos. Preste a atenção. Diga-me o que aconteceu. — Reaper estava dizendo. — Quem fez isso com você?

— Foi Crisa. — disse Briar.

Reaper virou a cabeça, os olhos já não incidiam apenas sobre o homem confuso e atordoado no chão.

— Sinto-a. Ela esteve aqui, e recentemente. E... e mais alguém. — Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. — Um dos Escolhidos.

— O menino? — Reaper perguntou.

Ela estava tentando proteger sua mente de Crisa o máximo possível para evitar a inevitável corrida de dor, mas teria que se abrir para a outra mulher a fim de responder a essa pergunta.

Ou ela pensava que iria até que Dwyer respondeu por ela.

Ele levantou a cabeça fraca e disse:

— Como você sabe sobre o menino?

Reaper arqueou as sobrancelhas, inclinou um rápido olhar para Briar antes de voltar sua atenção para Dwyer. Ela poderia dizer pela ligeira curvatura de suas sobrancelhas que ele estava muito concentrado tentando ler os pensamentos do homem, enquanto Dwyer estava bem treinado em bloqueá-los, Briar por sua vez esperava que fosse esquecer ou vacilar, dadas as suas lesões e traumas recentes.

— Nós sabíamos sobre ele o tempo todo. — Reaper disse. — Crisa acha que ele precisa de sua proteção. O que você pensa disso, Dwyer?

— Eu não iria machucá-lo. Juro. Sim, eu o ameacei, a menos que Gregor se entregasse, mas nunca teria ido até o fim.

— E funcionou? — Reaper perguntou, pensando antes de falar.

— Não. Ele não iria se render, nem mesmo por seu próprio filho. — Os olhos de Reaper se encontraram com os de Briar de forma rápida e breve, mas Dwyer manteve-se falando. —Ele está me caçando, não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. E Crisa também, agora que ela o tem.

— Crisa tem o menino? — Briar perguntou.

— Sim. Ela o levou de mim.

— Para onde ela o está levando? — Briar continuou.

Dwyer deu de ombros e se levantou contra a parede e olhou para Reaper.

— Você vai me ajudar a ficar de pé?

Reaper agarrou seu braço e puxou o homem totalmente de pé. Uma vez que Dwyer estava de pé, apoiou um braço na parede e esfregou atrás de sua cabeça com a outra mão.

— O garoto quer voltar para sua mãe. Isso era tudo sobre o que falava. Você sabe que o bastardo lhe disse que ela estava morta?

 _Sua mãe. Ilyana. Briar_ não protegeu seus pensamentos, e Reaper os ouviu claramente. Ele acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.

— Você diz isso como se achasse que Crisa quisesse algo diferente.

— Crisa não sabe o que quer. — disse Dwyer.

— Talvez seja hora de você me dizer exatamente o que está acontecendo com ela. Eu sei que você sabe. E tenho certeza de que está por trás disso. — A voz de Reaper era baixa e calma, mas vibrando com raiva mal contida.

Briar não estava mesmo tentando conter a sua, e tinha certeza de que Dwyer poderia lê-la em seus olhos

Dwyer assentiu e caminhou para uma cadeira, em seguida afundou nela. Ele suspirou.

— É uma longa e complicada história.

Briar estava sobre ele, perto, ameaçadora e se aproximando.

— Dê-nos a versão curta e simplificada.

Ele olhou para ela, depois desviou o olhar rapidamente e assentiu.

— Quando você estava no México, teve um encontro com meus agentes. Os agentes levaram Topaz cativa daquela clínica de vampiro improvisada com ordens de forçá-lo a negociar a si mesmo por ela.

— Seus agentes. Trabalhando sob suas ordens. — Reaper disse.

Dwyer assentiu uma vez.

— Olhe, Reaper, estive sob intensa pressão para levá-lo de volta para o grupo. Minha vida estava em jogo. Ainda está. Se a agência descobrir que estou te ajudando, serei um homem morto.

— E se você continuar enrolando, _já estará_ morto. — disse Briar. — Termine a maldita história.

Dwyer levantou uma mão para esfregar a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

— Seu povo foi neutralizado. Assim como Crisa. Eles implantaram um microchip em seu cérebro.

— Não houve tempo de... — Reaper começou.

— Foi um procedimento simples. O chip é minúsculo, a implantação realizada com um pequeno furo de broca e uma injeção. Levou apenas alguns minutos. Os idiotas deveriam colocá-lo em um de seu povo. Seth ou Vixen. Mas eles não sabiam quem era quem. Por pura sorte você levou Crisa quando saiu de lá.

— Nós não tínhamos escolha. Ela estava sangrando.

— Ela não deveria ter resistido. — Dwyer murmurou.

Briar o tinha pela frente de sua camisa antes que ele pudesse piscar, em seguida levantou-o da cadeira e mostrou os dentes quando olhou para ele, seus olhos reluziam vermelhos.

— Briar. — Reaper estalou.

Ela odiava o bastardo da CIA com todas as forças, mas o soltou. Ele caiu com força na cadeira, gemendo de dor.

— Conte-me sobre esse chip. — Reaper disse. Enquanto falava, aproximou-se de Dwyer, colocou a mão no ombro de Briar e moveu-a alguns passos de distância, efetivamente colocando-se entre ela e seu ex-chefe, um ato que a irritava enormemente.

— Alimenta-se de um sinal que é captado por satélite e transmitido para um receptor que se abastece meu computador. Através dele, sou capaz de literalmente ver através de seus olhos. Ouvir o que ouve. Posso me comunicar com ela, dizer o que quero que faça. É extremamente difícil para ela recusar.

— Por que isto resulta em dor quando ela o faz? — Reaper perguntou.

Dwyer enfiou uma rápida olhada em Briar.

— Sim. Mas não é a única razão para a dor. Há outras coisas acontecendo. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não entendi a princípio porque fui surpreendido por vislumbres do filho de Gregor em sua mente. Era como se ele estivesse lá também, competindo por sua atenção. É como se tivessem uma ligação, e acho que isso pode significar...

— Essa parte nós entendemos. — Reaper disse. — E não precisa saber mais sobre isto do que já sabe. Vamos manter o foco aqui. Então usou esse chip para comandar Crisa para vir até aqui?

— Não. Não, não fiz. A extensão do meu interesse era usá-la para descobrir onde você estava, para encontrá-lo. Removeria o chip tão logo o pegasse. Eu juro, Reaper.

— Então o que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui?

Dwyer abaixou a cabeça.

— Gregor me enganou, capturou-me, depois foi para minha casa e roubou meu equipamento, as notas, tudo. Ele está no controle dela agora, e mesmo que ela esteja com Matt, e provavelmente querendo fazer o que _ele_ pede, não será capaz de dizer não a Gregor. Não enquanto ele estiver na outra extremidade desse chip.

— Então nós vamos ter que chegar a ele primeiro. — Reaper disse. — Onde ele está?

Dwyer engoliu em seco.

— Eu vou precisar de... proteção.

Briar lançou um esgar de descrença.

— Sim. De mim, seu desgraçado.

Ele a ignorou, olhando para Reaper.

— Sabia que estava vindo para cá esta noite. Não tinha uma emboscada esperando. Nem sequer informei à agência que estaria aqui. Falei de coisas que são altamente confidenciais, Reaper. Eles vão me matar por isso. E Gregor...

— Gregor é problema meu agora. Vou lidar com ele. Quanto a protegê-lo...

— Nem sequer pense nisso, Reaper. — Briar sussurrou.

Ele olhou para ela, levantou uma mão.

— Você usou e basicamente torturou um dos meus, Dwyer. Crisa é uma pessoa inocente. Você quase matou Jack e Topaz no México. Seus homens torturaram Jack tanto que não achei que fosse sobreviver.

— Eu não sancionei isso.

— Seus homens. Sua responsabilidade. Você foi longe demais para pedir minha ajuda agora.

— É mais do que isso, Reaper. — Briar disse.

Reaper se virou e encontrou seus olhos.

— Não...

— Nós não podemos deixá-lo vivo, e você sabe disso.

Reaper fechou os olhos brevemente, e Briar sentiu uma pequena pontada de arrependimento, sabendo que este homem foi amigo dele uma vez. Mas fatos eram fatos, e era muito prática para ignorá-los.

— Seus comparsas iram alcançá-lo antes que esta noite acabe. Ele irá dizer a eles onde fomos, o que estamos fazendo, e estarão sobre nós antes de percebermos. Quem vai salvar Crisa então? O que vai acontecer ao filho de Ilyana, se Gregor levá-lo de volta?

Os olhos de Reaper se estreitaram quando a estudou.

— Se você me matar, Crisa vai morrer. — disse Dwyer.

Briar sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e com um balanço de seu braço, empurrou Reaper de lado e agarrou Dwyer pela nuca, puxando-o aos seus pés.

— Estou ficando muito cansada de ouvir suas besteiras, você sabe disso?

— É a verdade! — Ele não lutou, provavelmente sabia que seria inútil tentar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo, no entanto. Sabia que estava olhando a morte de frente. — O chip está começando a se deteriorar, liberando metais tóxicos em seu cérebro, em sua corrente sanguínea. Tem que ser removido e em breve, ou isto vai matá-la. E sou o único que sabe como fazê-lo.

— Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar um cirurgião qualificado para cuidar de Crisa. — Briar disse mostrando suas presas, inclinou a cabeça, abrindo a boca.

A mão de Reaper pousou em seu ombro.

— Você está disposta a apostar a vida de Crisa nisso? — Perguntou suavemente. Ela hesitou. Ele sentiu sua hesitação e continuou. — Briar, precisamos dele. Pelo menos até que ela esteja segura.

— Se nós o deixarmos vivo...

— Nós vamos levá-lo conosco. — ele disse.

— Ele vai nos atrasar.

— Isto... não é tão longe. Honestamente. — disse Dwyer. Ele estava implorando pela vida dele e Briar sabia.

Ela ajeitou a cabeça e olhou-o, a morte em seus olhos.

— Vou matar você pelo que fez a Crisa. E vou saborear isto. Não tenha nenhuma dúvida disto. Você está com os dias contados, Sr. Dwyer. — Ela liberou o aperto de sua nuca e sua cabeça foi para trás, e ele foi arremessado com força contra seu agarre.

Com medo em seus olhos, esfregou o pescoço com uma mão e disse:

— Se vai me matar de qualquer jeito, então que razão tenho para ajudar Crisa, afinal?

— Seu filho da puta! — Reaper girou sobre ele, mas foi Briar quem pisou na frente dele, impedindo a agressão.

— Porque se você deixá-la morrer, sua morte vai ser muito menos agradável, meu amigo.

— Não sou amigo de vocês.

Empurrando a mão pelo cabelo, Reaper virou as costas para os dois. Ele tremia de raiva reprimida e frustração. E outra coisa.

Briar começou a sondar sua mente e percebeu o que era. Era medo. Ele, Reaper, o assassino solitário, o bastardo mais destemido que já tinha conhecido em sua vida, estava em pânico com medo desse fraco e ferido mortal.

E então bateu-lhe o porquê. Dwyer sabia as palavras-gatilho. A primeira que enviaria Reaper em uma raiva incontrolável, e a segunda, que o traria de volta outra vez. Ele poderia controlar Reaper, tão certo como Gregor podia controlar Crisa através desse chip em seu cérebro.

— Onde está Gregor? — Reaper perguntou a Dwyer, focando novamente no negócio em mão, empurrando seu próprio medo de lado, embora a consciência disso permaneceu em primeira linha para Briar.

— Ele permanece na velha Mansão Marquand, na península.

— Na mansão de Eric Marquand? — Reaper perguntou.

— Sim.

Reaper assentiu lentamente.

— Tudo bem então. Vamos.

— Ele provavelmente estará esperando por você.

— É claro que vai estar me esperando. Esse foi seu plano o tempo todo, não é? Colocar as mãos em Crisa, a fim de me atrair até ele? Parece que funcionou. Mas ele não vai sair desta vivo. Desta vez não. — Reaper deslizou um olhar para Briar. — Sinto muito Briar, mas essa é a forma como isto tem que acabar. Gregor tem que morrer.

Ela franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça para um lado. E outra revelação veio claramente para ela. Ele realmente acreditava que se preocupava com aquele bastardo.

Bem, inferno, era o que queria que ele pensasse, não era? Era uma maneira de mantê-lo à distância, uma maneira de convencê-lo de que seu desejo por ela nunca iria a lugar algum. Que nunca sentiria nada por ele

E isso ainda era verdade. Ela não conseguia sentir nada... por ele ou para qualquer outro homem. Os homens tinham aquela habilidade de fugir dela. Tinha desistido de boa vontade, como sua única defesa contra eles. Eles poderiam tê-la fisicamente sim, mas nada mais. Não haveria mais nada.

Não para ela.

Matt dirigiu o melhor que pôde, mas não estava indo muito bem. Ele mal podia ver por cima do volante, e mesmo na sua idade sabia que cinquenta quilômetros por hora não iria levá-los muito longe tão rápido.

Crisa estava sentada no banco do passageiro com a cabeça entre as mãos, gemendo mais alto a cada quilômetro que passava.

Ela continuava levantando a cabeça a cada passo e olhando para o nada, dizendo a palavra _não._ Como se estivesse tendo algum tipo de conversa consigo mesma.

Por fim, ele parou o carro em um local amplo ao lado da estrada que parecia como se tivesse sido feito para esse fim. Não uma parada de descanso real, claro. Nenhum banheiro ou mapas ou máquinas de venda. Apenas um sujo e gasto semicírculo do lado de fora da estrada e com um telefone público surrado.

Quando o carro parou, Crisa levantou a cabeça.

— Por que estamos parando?

— Porque a estrada está mais à frente. E não sei para onde ir.

— Sul. — Ela piscou lentamente. — Eu disse _não!_

Matt franziu o cenho.

— Crisa?

— Deus, isso dói. — ela choramingou. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos fluindo como rios em seu rosto.

— Crisa, tenho certeza que minha mãe vai ser capaz de encontrar alguém que possa ajudá-la. Mas temos que descobrir como chegar lá. Porque se tomarmos a estrada, acho que vamos chegar muito mais rápido. Quer dizer, não posso ir mais rápido do que cinquenta ou mais, e os policiais percebam que nós estamos rastejando quando todos os outros carros vão a setenta.

— Carolina do Norte. — ela sussurrou.

— Ok, mas onde na Carolina do Norte?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o assento e fechou os olhos. Matt pegou o guia de estrada que encontrou no banco de trás e folheou para o primeiro grande mapa naquilo, um mapa dos Estados Unidos inteiro. Encontrou Connecticut, em seguida olhou para a Carolina do Norte. E então piscou.

— Cara, é um longo, longo caminho para a Carolina do Norte, Crisa. Mais longe do que eu pensava.

— Eu sei.

— Não acho que possa dirigir tão longe.

— Não posso dirigir também. — ela disse. — Mal posso enxergar. Toda vez que digo não, a dor piora.

Ele franziu a testa e estendeu a mão para tocar seu ombro.

— Talvez você devesse parar de dizer não, então. — Ele suspirou. — Derry diz que com vampiros há sempre uma pessoa — um dos Escolhidos que eles se sentem mais próximos. Algum tipo de conexão, você sabe? Ele achava que eu era a pessoa certa para você.

Ela apertou os olhos com mais força.

— Isso faz sentido, eu acho.

— Bem, isso explica por que você sabia que eu precisava de ajuda. E por que está deixando meu pai machucá-la assim, em vez de apenas fazer o que ele diz.

— Ele é ruim. — ela disse. — Eu sei que ele é ruim. Posso sentir isso.

— O que está dizendo para você fazer, Crisa?

Ela fez uma careta e começou a soluçar baixinho.

Matt esfregou seu ombro.

— Vamos lá, você pode me dizer. Você tem que me dizer, certo? Estamos juntos nisso agora.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e fungou.

— E-ele diz que tenho que levar você para ele antes do amanhecer.

Matt sentiu seu coração tropeçar dentro do peito.

— Ele diz que a dor vai piorar até que ela me mate se não fizer isto. Ele diz que pode. Diz que estamos indo pelo caminho errado. Diz que temos que voltar. Mas não vou. Não vou, Matt. Não vou levá-lo para o homem mau. Não importa o que ele faça, não vou.

Os olhos de Matt começaram a esquentar, enquanto observava ela lá sofrendo. Ninguém jamais se preocupou tanto com ele, pelo menos ninguém além de sua mãe. Deus, queria que ela estivesse ali para lhe dizer o que fazer.

— Talvez devêssemos fazer o que ele diz. — ele disse suavemente.

— Ele vai machucá-lo.

— Não, não vai. Ele não vai me machucar. Porém vai machucar você. Talvez deva me levar de volta. Só não... todo o caminho. Apenas parcialmente, e então pode se esconder em algum lugar, e eu irei o resto do caminho sozinho, e talvez...

— Não.

— Mas, Crisa, você está doente. Você está ficando pior.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, muito lentamente.

— Nós não podemos sequer ter certeza de que é seu pai. E se Derry estava mentindo? E se for outra pessoa? Alguém que _pode_ machucá-lo?

Ele respirou fundo, suspirou e decidiu partilhar seu segredo pela primeira vez.

— Crisa, eu sou tipo... especial.

Ela abriu os olhos mais ainda e olhou para ele como se estivesse olhando para o menino Jesus deitado na manjedoura ou algo assim.

— Eu sei que você é. — ela disse, e passou a mão no cabelo dele.

— Quer dizer, mais do que você sabe. Posso tipo... ler os pensamentos das pessoas, às vezes.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Pensei que apenas vampiros pudessem fazer isso.

— Não, algumas pessoas comuns podem fazer isso também. Sempre soube como. Desde que me lembro, de qualquer maneira. Mamãe sabia sobre isso, mas ninguém mais. Ela me disse para manter isto para mim. Assim nunca contei a ninguém. Nem mesmo ao meu pai.

— É provavelmente inteligente não contar. Pessoas podem ser... horríveis... quando você é diferente.

— As pessoas têm sido terríveis para você? — ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim. Antes. Você sabe, antes de ser um vampiro, e antes que encontrasse Rey-Rey. Ele tomou conta de mim. Mas depois ele morreu e fui ficar com Briar.

— Briar? — Ele franziu a testa. Ele só tinha conhecido uma mulher chamada Briar. Um vampiro, membro do bando de seu pai. Apenas vislumbrou-a de longe, mas pelo que tinha visto, ela era perigosa. Má.

— Eu estava morrendo e ela me salvou. — disse Crisa.

— Huh. Deve ser uma Briar diferente da que estava pensando.

— Ela e os outros me levaram com eles. Eles tomaram conta de mim do jeito que Rey-Rey costumava fazer. Mas, então tudo isso começou e... os deixei. — Ela levantou a cabeça. —Sua mãe está com eles também.

— E eles são vampiros?

— Todos, menos sua mãe e Roxy. Roxy e sua mãe são muito próximas.

— Então esses vampiros... eles têm a minha mãe e esta outra mulher? Roxy?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Oh, não é assim. Eles são amigos. Eles são todos amigos.

Ele estreitou os olhos, tentando imaginar vampiros amigáveis e falhando miseravelmente. Dwyer disse que existiam vampiros bons, mas Dwyer disse um monte de coisas, e teve dificuldade em imaginar que tal coisa pudesse existir. Exceto por Crisa. Mas ela era diferente.

— Crisa, uma vez que temos esta conexão... e posso ler pensamentos, talvez possa ouvir quando esse cara está falando com você. Então podemos dizer com certeza se ele é meu pai. Você acha que daria certo?

Ela piscou para ele.

— Talvez. Só que ele parou de falar agora. — Ela franziu o cenho duro. — E a dor parou também.

— Desde que o carro parou, aposto.

— Sim! Como você sabe?

— Ele deve saber onde estamos, para onde estamos indo. — Com os olhos arregalados, perguntou: —S erá que ele pode ouvir o que estamos dizendo?

— Só quando estou falando com ele, pensando nele, realmente.

— Você parou de se opor a ele, então deve pensar que está mudando de ideia, pensando em me levar para ele, fazendo o que diz.

— Oh. — Ela pensou por um minuto. — Então se começar a dirigir novamente, ele vai falar comigo de novo. E fazer isso doer de novo.

— Sim, mas não sei se posso escutar enquanto estou dirigindo.

— E se estivermos andando? — ela perguntou.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Eu meio que quero ficar aqui. Contanto que você não esteja com dor, parece bobagem fazê-la voltar.

Ela piscou e assentiu.

— Não gosto da dor também, Matt. Mas não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem. Vamos tentar. Você está forte o suficiente para andar?

Em resposta, balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta do carro. Ela saiu, então fez o mesmo, pegando as chaves e colocando-as no bolso. Em seguida, caminhou para o seu lado do carro e pegou a mão dela.

— Basta pensar em mim, vou focar em você e ver o que acontece. Ok?

— Ok. — Ela apertou sua mão ao redor da dele, e juntos começaram a andar.

Eles tinham andado cerca de dez passos quando Matt sentiu. Uma dor como nada que pudesse imaginar atravessou sua cabeça e, com isto _a voz_ de seu pai expandindo e com raiva.

 _Eu te disse para trazer o menino para mim. Faça o que eu digo, Crisa. Faça isso agora. Ou morrerá!_

Matt colocou as mãos nos olhos e sua atenção foi conduzida diretamente para fora da mente de Crisa. Ela se enrolou em um canto de seu próprio cérebro como um cachorrinho que tinha sido chutado através de uma sala.

A dor e a voz desapareceram imediatamente. Ele baixou as mãos, levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

Crisa estava deitada no chão. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto estava molhado, e seu corpo tremia visivelmente, mas além disso ela não se movia. A dor deve ter sido demais.

Matt sabia que tinha uma escolha a fazer, e não era uma da qual gostava, mas agora não tinha como pensar muito para fazer isso.

Poderia colocá-la no carro e tentar dirigir até a Carolina do Norte, mas se tentasse isso, sabia de duas coisas. Nunca seria capaz de dirigir até esse ponto, e ela nunca sobreviveria tempo suficiente para chegar até lá, mesmo se pudesse.

Poderia levá-la de volta para Derry. Mas Derry estava pensando em matá-lo. E ele sabia que isso ainda era uma possibilidade.

Ou poderia chamar seu pai.

Sabia que seu pai viria até ele. Não sabia se ele ajudariaCrisa ou não, no entanto. Também não sabia se iria puni-lo por sair em primeiro lugar ou acreditar nele quando dissesse que não teve escolha. Mas sabia que seu pai não iria matá-lo. E também sabia que seu pai poderia _ajudar_ Crisa se quisesse. Sabia disso porque realmente não havia nada que seu pai não pudesse fazer.

Isso poderia significar perder a única chance de ver sua mãe de novo. Mas a alternativa era deixar Crisa morrer, e ele com certeza não poderia fazer isso.

Suspirando, Matt deixou-a deitada na chuva e arrastou-se até o telefone público. Ligou para o celular de seu pai — a cobrar.

Na outra ponta, ouviu o som metálico de um telefone tocando, seguido pela pergunta da operadora.

E então ouviu a voz de ódio que o fez tremer um pouco.

— Bem, já era tempo.

 **Capítulo 12**

— Ele não está lá.

Reaper estava agachado nos arbustos fora da mansão. Era um lugar deslumbrante ou foi uma vez. O tempo tinha contribuído para sua decadência gradual, mas as sombras de sua glória de muito tempo atrás permaneciam. A cerca de ferro alta que cercava o local estava pontuada por pilares de pedras, cobertos com gárgulas que pareciam quase vivos. E a porta da frente estava trancada, apesar de seus componentes eletrônicos estarem provavelmente há muito enferrujados e inutilizados pelo vento e pela chuva. A cerca marchava ao longo de ambos os lados da propriedade, até o precipício na parte de trás, um penhasco com vista para o mar batendo lá embaixo.

Foi uma fortaleza. Defensável, privada, segura.

Ele não podia nem chegar perto o suficiente para olhar pelas janelas sem primeiro superar a cerca. E não tinha ideia se havia sensores ou outros métodos que pudessem alertar Gregor da sua presença uma vez que ele o fizesse.

— Você não pode ter certeza de que ele se foi. — disse Dwyer.

Ele e Briar estavam escondidos atrás de Reaper no mato, ao lado do caminho curvo um pouco além do portão. Briar não disse nada. Reaper sentiu que seu foco estava em toda a casa, embora estivesse buscando Gregor ou Crisa, ele não poderia dizer.

— Reaper, a CIA...

— Quer dizer você. — Reaper disse.

— Quer dizer eu. Nós. Ensinamos a Gregor algumas... técnicas para ajudá-lo em sua missão.

— Tendo quase perdido minha vida para ele duas vezes agora, sem mencionar a vida de vários dos meus...

— Filhotes. — Briar interviu.

Reaper deu um olhar severo para ela, mas continuou sem reconhecer sua interrupção.

— Dada minha experiência com ele, sim, sei que está travado com alguns métodos não muito conhecidos entre a nossa espécie. Como criar esse exército de drones que ele usa. Eles têm a força dos vampiros e a mente de idiotas. Obedecem sem perguntar.

— É um programa secreto. Que não posso discutir com você. E não é sobre isso que estava falando, de qualquer maneira. Ele pode selar uma sala ou um prédio inteiro usando eletrônica avançada, para que a comunicação mental fique impossível entre vampiros dentro da sala e para os que estão fora dela. Ele pode ligar um campo de força e desligar com uma única mudança.

— Sim. Sei sobre isso também. — Reaper disse. — Também sei que não está usando isto agora. Posso sentir os drones, uma dúzia ou mais deles, espreitando lá. Mas não há sensação de Gregor.

— Ele pode estar em seu próprio aposento, Reaper? — Briar perguntou. — Um lugar dentro da casa que selou contra a comunicação mental?

— Parece que saiu. — Reaper olhava para a estrada, a caminho da casa na distância dos portões antigos enferrujados a frente dele. Então colocou sua mão sobre a calçada de terra desgastada. — Apenas recentemente. Ele dirigia. E estava sozinho.

— Se você diz isso, eu acredito. Não pego qualquer sensação de Crisa. — ela disse.

— Alguma coisa sobre o garoto? —Dwyer perguntou.

Reaper e Briar olharam um para o outro, uma troca tão breve, tão rápida, que passou despercebido para Dwyer. Mas junto com isto estava a pergunta mental: _Por que diabos ele está tão preocupado com o garoto?_

— Não. Nenhuma pista do menino. — Reaper franziu a testa para Dwyer. — Você percebeu que ele é um dos Escolhidos, certo?

— É claro que percebi.

— Então sabe que está sob nossa proteção.

Dwyer encontrou os olhos de Reaper, prendeu-os por um segundo, em seguida olhou para longe.

— Ele está sob a minha também. Gosto de Matt. Não quero que nada aconteça com ele.

Reaper observou a carranca de Briar e as engrenagens que podia ver rodando atrás de seus olhos. Ele queria apanhar seu cérebro e ficou bastante surpreso com isso, então perguntou-se _por que_ ficou surpreso. Ela era inteligente. Esclarecedora. Cautelosa, prudente e astuta. Ele valorizava sua opinião, particularmente sobre os homens que não eram de confiança. Deus sabia que ela tinha visto o suficiente deles para se familiarizar com o tipo.

E a partir da vibração que estava pegando agora, pensou que ela confiava em Derrick Dwyer ainda menos do que nele. Ele ainda achava que havia uma chance de Dwyer poder realmente estar preocupado com a criança.

— Seria um bom momento para dar uma olhada lá dentro, checar o lugar. — Briar sugeriu.

— Ele pode saber que nós estivemos lá. — Reaper respondeu.

— Sim, mas não até que esteja lá também. E aí já seria tarde demais.

— E ainda não sabemos onde Crisa e o menino estão. — Reaper disse. — Você sabe muito bem que ele nunca vai nos dizer. Nem mesmo sob tortura. Ele prefere morrer.

— Como sabemos que ele sabe onde eles estão? — ela exigiu.

Reaper suspirou e olhou para Dwyer.

— Tudo o que sabemos com certeza é que nenhum deles está lá agora. Vamos nos afastar. Tenho uma ideia de como podemos estudar tudo o que há para saber sobre esse lugar sem colocar o pé dentro. Isto vai nos dar uma vantagem.

Ele subiu ligeiramente, virou-se e começou a voltar ao longo do caminho. Então a mão de Briar fechou em seu ombro e o fez girar tão rápido que ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

—Crisa está _morrendo_ , seu filho da puta frio. Não temos _tempo_ para nos preocuparmos com pesquisa, reconhecimento e planejamento. Precisamos encontrá-la. _Agora_!

Ele estudou seu rosto.

— Você se importa com ela, não é? Você pode até amá-la.

— Não seja idiota, Reaper.

— É uma chamada telefônica. — Reaper viu a mão em seu ombro cair ao seu lado quando disse isso, então agarrou os ombros dela. Puxou-a um passo mais perto, assim havia muito pouco espaço entre eles, e não deu a mínima que Dwyer estivesse observando-os com um olhar especulativo nos olhos. Ele tinha que fazê-la entender.

— Não é nada mais do que uma chamada telefônica, Briar. Temos uma distância segura e farei uma chamada. E enquanto estiver fazendo isso, você pode abrir sua mente e tentar obter uma sensação de Crisa. Se você puder senti-la em qualquer lugar partiremos deste caminho. Prometo. Não estou tentando adiar isso, só estou tentando ter certeza de fazer as coisas direito. Isso é tudo.

Ela fechou os olhos, como se fizesse uma busca interior por paciência.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem.

— Ela é mais importante para você do que ele, não é? — Reaper perguntou.

— Crisa? Mais importante para mim do que quem?

— Do que Gregor.

Ela olhou para ele e lambeu os lábios.

— Olha, querer encontrar Gregor _não é_ baseado em eu _querer_ Gregor. Isto não é assim. Nunca foi.

— Mas você me levou a acreditar...

— Eu não o levei a qualquer lugar. Apenas não corrigi seus equívocos.

Ele piscou enquanto ela continuava a andar diretamente por ele, e para trás ao longo da estrada sinuosa para onde deixaram o carro. E após a ficha cair, ele a seguiu novamente.

— Então por que está tão determinada a ficar com ele de novo?

— Não é da porra da sua conta.

— Eu acho que é.

Ela parou de andar, o carro apenas alguns metros de distância agora, parado na sombra debaixo de uma árvore de bordo quase sem folhas. Esqueléticos galhos estalavam uns contra os outros quando o vento aumentou.

— Não vou discutir isso. Não com você, e não com qualquer outra pessoa. Então esqueça. Tudo bem?

Ele sustentou seu olhar por um longo momento, então finalmente vendo a determinação e, mais do que isso — a dor em seus olhos quase negros, ele desistiu.

— Tudo bem.

Ele passou por ela para o carro, abriu a porta do passageiro e segurou-a para ela.

— Entre, relaxe e tente pegar Crisa. Vou nos levar apenas o suficiente para sair da faixa de Gregor, no caso dele voltar aqui. E então vou fazer essa chamada.

Ela entrou. Ele foi para o lado do motorista e entrou no carro, e depois os dois ficaram sentados lá esperando por Dwyer para seguirem. Ela olhou para Reaper enquanto esperavam e disse:

— Essa chamada. É para Eric Marquand, não é?

— Como você sabe?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Quem melhor para nos ajudar a conhecer os segredos deste lugar? Inferno, ele poderia saber coisas sobre isto do que até mesmo Gregor não conseguiu descobrir ainda.

— É isso exatamente com o que estou contando.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e recostou-se contra o encosto de cabeça, enquanto Dwyer finalmente jogou-se caído no banco traseiro.

— Vamos. — ela disse. — A noite está acabando.

O carro parou na área de descanso, e os faróis ficaram imediatamente escuros. Era rebaixado e preto, e tinha a aparência de mau nele, se um carro pudesse parecer ruim. Para Matt, ele parecia.

Seu pai abriu a porta e saiu, então ficou lá com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para Matt e a mulher que estava perto de onde estava ajoelhado na chuva.

— Olá, papai. — Matt ficou de pé, mas estava cansado e congelado até os ossos, para não mencionar encharcado. — Estou muito contente de ver você. — E sabia que isto era uma mentira. Mas talvez sua técnica de proteção fosse boa o suficiente para enganar até mesmo seu pai.

— Matthias. — Seu pai avançou, seu ritmo calmo e deliberado. Nem rápido, nem lento. Claro. Ele tinha certeza de que era tudo. Isto falava de confiança, impaciência e uma pitada de raiva. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, colocou as mãos nos ombros de Matt e olhou para seu rosto. — Será que aquele bastardo do Dwyer machucou você?

— Não. Mas tenho certeza de que ele estava planejando. É por isso que fugi dele assim que pude.

— Você fez, hein?

Matt arregalou os olhos.

— É _claro_ que eu fiz. Esse cara me _raptou_. Não é como se quisesse ir com ele!

— Humm-humm. — Seu pai olhou para a mulher encharcada na lama e acenou com a cabeça em sua direção. — E este gatinho afogado?

— O nome dela é Crisa. Ela é um vampiro como você, papai. Ela me salvou de Derr... er ... Dwyer.

— Mas ela não o trouxe para casa. Eu me pergunto, por quê?

— Ela estava me levando. Estava tipo... — Ele parou por um momento, recordando as palavras que tinha ensaiado em sua mente inúmeras vezes enquanto aguardava a chegada de seu pai. — Ela estava querendo ter certeza de que você não estava sendo vigiado, que não havia algum tipo de emboscada à espera. Ela disse que como Dwyer estava com a CIA e tudo o mais, teria que ser muito cuidadosa. Mas antes que pudéssemos descobrir um jeito de ter certeza, ela... ela ficou muito doente. Desmaiou.

— Entendo. — Gregor agachou-se e inclinou a cabeça, como se estudando.

— Ela me salvou, pai. E ela tem sido muito boa para mim. Você pode ajudá-la?

— Não sei. Não sei ao certo o que há de errado com ela.

Era uma mentira. Matt tinha certeza disso.

— Bem... você vai tentar?

Seu pai encontrou seus olhos, e então balançou a cabeça duas vezes.

— Sim. Vou tentar. Se me fizer uma promessa, filho.

— Qualquer coisa.

Gregor estudou-o, com o rosto ameaçador por um longo momento.

— Da próxima vez que alguém tentar tirar você de mim... mate-os.

Matthias sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e sua garganta ficar seca. Tentou engolir e ficou malditamente perto de embargar.

— M-matá-los?

— Sim. Vou ensiná-lo como. Há muitas maneiras de matar alguém, mesmo sem precisar de uma arma. Mesmo quando são grandes e você pequeno. Deveria ter te ensinado há muito tempo, Matthias. Sinto por não tê-lo feito. Mas é um descuido que pretendo remediar.

— Tudo bem. Não precisei disso. Até agora.

— Sim. Bem, você poderia ter precisado. — Gregor suspirou, em seguida passou os braços por baixo de Crisa e levantou-a quando se endireitou. — Vamos lá, vamos levá-los para o carro aquecido. Vamos chegar em casa, e vou ver o que posso fazer por ela. Tudo bem?

— Você vai realmente tentar ajudá-la?

Fazendo uma pausa, Gregor se virou e olhou para seu filho, uma carranca profundamente gravada em sua testa.

— Eu disse que faria.

— Às vezes... você mente.

— Eu nunca...

— Você me disse que minha mãe estava morta. Isso foi uma mentira. Eu poderia odiá-lo por isso. Poderia. Mas não vou, porque sei que você só fez isso porque estava com medo que eu te deixasse, que fugisse para ir até ela.

Atordoado, Gregor sacudiu a cabeça e abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras.

— Se você deixar Crisa morrer, _vou_ odiar você. Vou tentar fugir sempre que tiver uma chance, até finalmente fugir. Ou se nunca conseguir, vou esperar até crescer e você fazer de mim o que você é, e então vou matá-lo e ir encontrar minha mãe. Mas odiarei você e nunca vou parar de odiá-lo se você deixá-la morrer.

— E se não puder...

— _Se_ i que você pode. Não há nada que não possa fazer. Sei disso, porque você me disse isso. — Um grande soluço sufocou-o e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Ele as secou com a palma de sua mão e tentou tomar um grande fôlego em torno do nó em sua garganta, mas sua voz estava apertada quando continuou. — Você a salva e a deixa ficar com a gente, e eu nunca vou deixá-lo de novo. Vou ficar. Vou até mesmo tentar perdoá-lo por ter mentido sobre minha mãe.

Enquanto olhava para os olhos de Matt, Gregor parecia estar procurando uma resposta que não podia encontrar. Era estranho ver compreensão brotar em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava em direção ao céu, e quando abaixou a cabeça novamente, olhou para Matt com um tipo engraçado de admiração e uma espécie de rendição em seus olhos.

— Não foi realmente uma mentira sobre sua mãe. Ela se virou contra nós. O que somos. Para mim, foi a mesma coisa.

— Ela se virou contra o que você é, você quer dizer. — disse Matt. — Não sou o mesmo — ainda não.

— Mas será. E vai ser um dos mais fortes, mais altamente treinado, a mais divina das criaturas que o mundo imortal já conheceu. Porque vou ensiná-lo. Vou prepará-lo. Você vai ser como...

— Um príncipe. Eu sei.

— Você será. Eu te amo, filho. Quero o melhor para você. Juro.

— Então salve-a, pai. Eu nunca te pedi nada. Mas realmente quero isso. Por favor... salve-a.

Gregor lambeu os lábios, e então concordou.

— Sim. Você é meu filho, e quer isso. Então terá. É justo. Vou cuidar dela, Matthias. Você tem a minha palavra.

Reaper desligou o telefone e se virou para Briar. Eles estavam sentados juntos na sala de estar da suíte do motel, enquanto Dwyer fora para o quarto tirar uma soneca. Eles também teriam que dormir logo. Levou tempo para encontrarem Marquand. Ele esteve na estrada já a caminho de se juntar a eles a pedido de Rhiannon, e a conversa foi longa. A noite estava se esgotando.

— Eric vai se juntar a nós logo depois do pôr do sol. — Reaper disse. — Ele diz que a mansão tem uma entrada subterrânea que Gregor pode não conhecer. Ela foi instalada como uma rota de fuga de emergência, e se não cedeu até agora, ainda deve ser acessível.

— Isso é ótimo. — Uma frustrada Briar olhava para o quarto. — O que vai fazer com ele?

— Fazer?

— Nós não podemos deixá-lo livre para fugir enquanto dormimos. Ou ele estará muito longe no momento em que acordamos ou vamos nos encontrar em um calabouço da CIA em algum lugar.

— Não acho que ele vá nos trair.

— Como pode ter _certeza_ disso?

Ele diluído lábios.

— Não posso. É por isso que nós vamos passar o dia em outro lugar.

— É? E vamos nocautear aquele Agente bastardo e amarrá-lo antes de sairmos?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Ele vai estar aqui quando voltarmos ao pôr do sol. Não irá a lugar nenhum.

— O que o faz pensar assim?

— Ele quer alguma coisa. — Reaper levantou a cabeça e olhou para os olhos de Briar. — Sinto isso. Não tenho nada para me basear. Ainda não li todos os seus pensamentos errantes ou peguei quaisquer vibrações sinistras nele. Apenas sinto isto. Existe alguma coisa que ele está atrás, e está determinado a obter, como estamos a obter Crisa de volta. Apenas não sei o que é.

— Ou quem. — Briar disse suavemente. E olhou para ele como se estivesse incomodada com ele. Como se estivesse preocupada. Com ele. Imagine isso.

Sim, ele pensou. Era isso exatamente o que _estava f_ azendo. Imaginando.

Ele suspirou balançando a cabeça, duvidando de suas próprias intuições sobre Dwyer, tanto quanto tinha dúvidas sobre esta mulher. Desde o início acreditava que havia algo mais profundo dentro dela, algo a mais. Algo real. Ainda acreditava. Mas estava muito consciente de que poderia estar errado.

Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Não. — ela disse.

— Você está certo, senti isso também. Mas o que é que ele pode querer depois, Reaper? O que... além de você?

— Não acho que seja isso. Ele teria tentado me levar agora. Poderia ter uma equipe esperando em uma emboscada,quando aparecemos pela primeira vez. Porque não o fez, se este fosse seu objetivo? Não, é outra coisa.

Ela olhou para a porta do quarto.

— Vamos sair daqui, ok?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, agarrou seu cotovelo e pensou em pedir-lhe para dizer o que queria com Gregor, mas depois pensou melhor. Ela pediu para não fazê-lo. Recusou discutir o assunto. Talvez precisasse respeitar isso.

Além disso, ele iria encontrá-lo em breve. Ele estaria cara a cara com aquele bastardo assim que a noite caísse.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, abriu a porta e liderou o caminho. Não se incomodando de acordar Dwyer para dizer-lhe que estavam saindo. Ele descobriria isso por conta própria quando acordasse.

Reaper conduziu-os a uma bonita e extravagante casinha pintada de branco com persianas rosa em bom estado e uma porta lavanda. Parecia um lugar onde a Moranguinho gostaria de viver.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade do carro quando cruzou lentamente passado a entrada da pequena garagem pavimentada.

— Será que isto servirá durante o dia?

Ela olhou para a casa enquanto passavam. Nas caixas de flores nas janelas, onde malmequeres amarelos e alaranjados estavam, era a única coisa que ainda florescia. Olhou para os recortes em forma de coração nas persianas rosa e fez uma careta.

— Felizmente, alguém vive aí.

— Eles estão de férias.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha mais alta que a outra.

— Sinta-se em casa. — ele disse.

Suspirando, jurando que não passaria o dia nesta casinha fofinha de doce de hortelã nem se seu nome fosse Maria, ela concentrou-se no local, abriu a mente e deixou as sensações se apossarem dela.

Nada. Nem mesmo uma energia animal emanava de dentro.

— Há uma casinha de cachorro. — Reaper apontou. — E uma porta de cãozinho. Mas nada de cachorro. Parece que já faz algum tempo desde que alguém esteve aqui. Três, talvez quatro dias.

— Tudo bem. Mas como você sabe quando estarão de volta?

— Quem sai de férias por quatro dias? — ele perguntou. —Olha, vamos confirmar isto antes de descansarmos durante o dia, tudo bem? Vamos entrar e olhar.

Ela estreitou seus olhos sobre ele. Estava encostando o carro até parar a um quarteirão e meio de distância da pequena casa, em um parque onde não chamaria atenção.

— Por que esse lugar? — ela perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros.

— É aconchegante. Acolhedor.

— Duas palavras que não teria esperado que existisse no seu vocabulário.

— Elas não existem. — ele disse. — Não há muito tempo.

Ela suspirou e decidiu agradá-lo.

— Tudo bem, que diabos.

Eles saíram do carro e começaram a caminhar de volta pra casa. Era uma das três na quadra, mas não havia muito espaço entre ela e seu vizinho mais próximo, de modo que se mantinha nas sombras. Briar olhou para o céu. Havia pelo menos uma hora até o amanhecer. Talvez uma hora e meia.

Droga.

Eles cortaram através do quintal, os sentidos em alerta. Se um humano os notasse, teria sentido, mas ninguém o fez. Na porta de trás, Reaper alcançou a maçaneta, torceu suas sobrancelhas e olhou para a fechadura, como se tentasse fazê-la explodir em chamas.

Briar riu. Não conseguiu evitar.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para ela, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— O que há de tão engraçado aqui?

— Você. Está tentando derretê-la ou apenas matá-la de susto?

— Estou... me concentrando.

Ela riu de novo.

— _O que_?

— Uh, você se importaria se eu...

Ele mudou de lado, lançando a palma da mão para cima em direção à porta como se dissesse, é toda sua. Então ficou lá, de braços cruzados no peito, olhando para ela.

Briar colocou a palma da mão a uns cinco centímetros da porta, logo abaixo da maçaneta, em seguida moveu-a rapidamente para cima cerca de dois centímetros. Então apertou o botão e girou.

— Ah, vamos lá, você não pode ter... — Reaper começou. Mas calou a boca quando a porta abriu.

— Eu não posso, eventualmente, ter... o que? — ela perguntou, enviando um olhar inocente para ele enquanto entrava.

— Como é que você...?

Ela sorriu.

— Jack me ensinou. Ele é ainda melhor com isso do que eu. Porém não se sinta mal. Leva meses de prática.

— Eu _tenho_ muita prática.

— Na telecinese — movendo objetos com a mente. Mas com fechaduras você tem que ir além de apenas empurrar linguetas em volta. Você pula os detalhes e apenas manda ela abrir.

— E isso simplesmente funciona?

— Sim. Eventualmente, quando você ficar bom o suficiente para fazer isso.

Fechou a porta atrás dele, sorrindo de volta para ela enquanto seus olhos percorriam seu rosto, e ela sentiu um estranho pequeno percalço em sua respiração. Então seu sorriso morreu e desviou os olhos.

— É bom ver você sorrindo, Briar.

— Sim, bem...

— Tudo vai ficar bem, você sabe. Vamos alcançar Crisa, tiraremos aquele maldito chip dela, e ela vai ficar bem. Mesmo que Dwyer não possa fazer muita coisa, pode apostar que Marquand pode. Ele é um gênio, você sabe.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Não sei. Nunca tinha ouvido falar dele antes de conhecer você.

— Acho que você vai ter que confiar em minha palavra nisto, então.

— Ok.

Ela olhou ao redor da casa. Eles entraram numa cozinha limpa como um brinco, paredes amarelas ensolaradas, armários de madeira brancos, papel de parede com estampas padronizadas de girassóis na borda e cortinas combinando, panos de prato e pegadores de panelas.

— Isto é quase digno de vomitar.

— Não, realmente não é. Sinta a energia. As pessoas que vivem aqui são felizes. Eles amam este lugar.

Ela podia sentir isso, sem sequer tentar.

— O que torna ainda mais digno de vomitar. — observou ela. Em seguida, atravessou a sala e olhou para o calendário pendurado na parede. A foto de outubro apresentava uma abóbora com cara de espantalho reclinada sobre um fardo de feno em meio a folhas avermelhadas sob a lua cheia.

— Parece que você estava certo. — ela disse, e apontou para onde uma palavra estava escrita atravessando o espaço de sete dias. BAHAMAS. — Eles não estarão de volta depois de amanhã.

— Então estamos seguros aqui durante o dia.

Ela se moveu pelo lugar.

— Eu poderia fazer um lanche.

— Provavelmente não deveríamos caçar muito perto de onde estamos descansando. — ele disse.

Ela concordou.

— Isso pode esperar até o anoitecer. Talvez eu coma seu amigo Dwyer. Ele deve servir.

— Existem coisas que precisamos dele primeiro. — ele disse.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mais do que você sabe. — Ele a olhou de forma estranha, mas ela mudou de assunto. — Então este é o tipo de lugar onde você viveu com Miss Fazendeira Sunnybrook?2

— Sunny...?

— Rebecca. — ela esclareceu.

— Ah. Uh, não. Nós tínhamos um apartamento em Washington, moderno e caro. Nada caro assim.

— Isso dispara uma teoria fora d'água. — ela murmurou.

Ele trocou os pés.

— Acho que vou encontrar um chuveiro e tomar um banho antes de dormir.

— Ok.

Ele se afastou e Briar tirou a mochila do ombro, abriu-a e tirou seu caderno de anotações. Ela tinha uma lista de itens que eram suas prioridades. Estava acrescentando a isso, alterando, mudando a ordem diariamente desde que tinha deixado esta missão. Às vezes, mais do que diariamente.

Agora ela lia:

 _Salvar Crisa_

 _Matar Gregor_

 _Matar o Querido Papai_

 _Deixar a Gangue do Scooby_

 _Esquecê-lo_

Ela estudou a lista lambendo os lábios. Cruzou a parte de matar seu pai, porque isto deixou de ser necessário. Matá-lo teria sido uma misericórdia, por isso ele não estava mais na lista. Salvar Crisa ainda estava em primeiro lugar. Mas agora tinha muitas outras coisas em sua mente, coisas essenciais. Vitais.

Ela rasgou a página do caderno, amassou e começou uma nova lista em uma nova página.

 _Salvar Crisa_

 _Devolver o garoto à sua mãe_

 _Torturar Dwyer pelos segredos e dá-los a Reaper_

 _Matar Dwyer_

 _Matar Gregor... lentamente_

 _Deixar a Gangue do Scooby_

 _Esquecê-lo_

Ela bateu a caneta na última linha várias vezes, por isso havia vários pontos em todo o espaço após a palavra final, _esquecê-lo._

Ela não tinha mais certeza de que isso seria possível. E não gostou do que estava vendo na maneira que reorganizou sua lista. De repente suas próprias necessidades: vingança contra Gregor estava ficando bem longe dos bons moços, apagar seus sentimentos sobre Reaper de sua mente para sempre, o que não devia ser difícil porque esses sentimentos eram puramente físicos — foi empurrado do topo da lista em favor de coisas que tinham a ver com outras pessoas.

Como ajudar Crisa, o filho de Ilyana — uma mulher que ela nem _gostava_ pelo amor de Deus e Reaper.

Ajudar Reaper. Sim. E se fosse realmente honesta consigo mesma aqui, passaria isso direto até o topo da lista. Bem, abaixo de salvar a vida de Crisa ou talvez até mesmo lado a lado com isto.

Porque apesar de tudo, e apesar do que sempre pensou que sabia sobre os homens, ele era um dos bons. Largou tudo para tentar ajudá-la a salvar Crisa. Deixou seus filhotes preciosos por conta própria, mesmo quando se meteram em problemas — o que era, imaginou, inevitável — e ficou preso com ela. Ele manteve sua promessa. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para pensar que ele não manteria isto até o fim.

Ele não era como seu padrasto. Ou Gregor. Ou os cafetões que tinham tentado possuí-la e vendê-la. Ou os caras que jogaram um punhado de dinheiro para ela e a trataram como um pedaço de lixo. Ou aqueles que a estupraram e se recusaram-se a pagar de qualquer modo. Ou aqueles que a humilharam e denegriram de formas que prometeu jamais esquecer.

Ele não era como eles. Por mais que se convencesse de que todos os homens eram, ele estava de forma consistente provando que estava errada.

E por causa disso, era ainda mais importante que se afastasse dele uma vez que tudo tivesse acabado. Por causa disso — do fato dele tê-la convencido, que acreditava isso agora —isto era vital.

Ele uma vez lhe disse que achava que a razão pela qual estava atraído por ela era porque não acreditava que pudesse machucá-la.

Resistente como ela era, Briar sabia melhor. Embora preferisse morrer sob tortura lenta do que admitir para qualquer pessoa no mundo, não podia negar a verdade que tinha ficado tão claro para ela ao longo dos últimos dias.

Acreditava nele. Mais do que tinha acreditado em seu padrasto. Mais do que tinha em Gregor. Mais do que já acreditou em alguém. Alguma vez.

Isso dava a ele o poder de feri-la mais do que já foi ferida antes. E esse era um risco que simplesmente não estava disposta a assumir, uma situação que não estava disposta a aceitar, com a qual não era capaz de viver.

Ela tinha que deixá-lo.

Mas o mínimo que podia fazer, pensou, era tentar dar-lhe uma recompensa pouco antes que se fosse, uma pequena recompensa por tudo que fizera para ajudá-la, não importa o quão perversa e cruel tinha sido.

Então obteria informações de Dwyer. Duas. Uma que iria libertá-lo da condição que o fazia viver em constante medo, e a outra que o libertaria da auto aversão que tinha vivido por muito tempo.

Dwyer falaria. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

 **Capítulo 13**

Gregor entrou pelos portões, e dirigiu ao longo do caminho até a mansão, não parando até que fez todo o caminho até a porta da frente. Seu filho estava tremendo, apesar do fato de que o aquecedor do carro estava jateando com força total — e absorvendo a umidade. E a atenção do menino ainda estava totalmente no embrulho patético de carne e sangue no banco traseiro.

Crisa não tinha recuperado a consciência. Gregor não tinha certeza de que ainda o faria. Ele olhou para seu filho, e honestamente, esperava que pudesse salvar a garota. Claro, ela poderia apresentar um problema mais tarde. A lealdade de Matthias obviamente estaria dividida e poderia minar a autoridade de Gregor. Mas estava bastante certo de que poderia trazê-la sob controle, com ou sem a toxina que escoava do chip em seu cérebro. E se não, ele simplesmente a mataria.

Inferno, dada a mente infantil da garota, provavelmente poderia fazê-la sua adoradora mais devota. Assim como tentou fazer com Briar.

Muito danificada, aquela. Muito profundamente magoada e furiosa em busca de vingança. Muito irritada. Destruiria qualquer um que ficasse muito perto dela, voltaria-se contra todos eles, um por um. Reaper logo descobriria isso. Ela iria traí-lo. Odiava os homens, todos os homens, e era demasiado tarde para inverter esta situação.

O estrago estava feito.

Gregor abriu a porta e saiu, movendo-se rapidamente para a porta traseira para buscar Crisa. Ele juntou-a nos braços tão cuidadosamente quanto podia, e com Matthias correndo à frente para abrir as portas da mansão, levou-a para dentro.

Matt se dirigiu para as escadas.

— O quarto ao lado do meu? — perguntou.

— Não, temos de ir lá para baixo, e não para cima.

Matthias parou no caminho e se virou, e o olhar que enviou ao seu pai era de uma maturidade e fúria bruta tal que Gregor se perguntou se tinha cometido um erro grave.

Ele olhou para a mulher em seus braços. Ela causaria problemas entre ele e seu filho?

— Você não pode colocá-la em uma cela, pai. Ela não é um de seus prisioneiros, ok? Ela é minha amiga.

— Sei perfeitamente disso. E nós não temos neste lugar tempo suficiente para você saber todas as suas peculiaridades, por isso vou perdoar seu erro de julgamento por mim. Uma vez, Matthias. Apenas uma única vez. E não quero que esqueça quem está no comando aqui.

Matthias franziu os lábios com força, como se tivesse de pressioná-los bem apertado para não dizer o que pensava, ou pior.

Pelo menos estava mostrando alguma contenção. Tinha a clara intenção de fazer o que achava que era certo, embora seus motivos pudessem estar errados. Gregor levou a mulher para a porta que dava para as escadas do porão, deixando seu filho sem escolha, a não ser correr ao longo do seu caminho. Uma vez que chegou à porta, parou e acenou com a cabeça uma vez com firmeza, ordenando a Matthias sem uma palavra para abri-la.

— Por que o porão?

— Se você abrir a porta, vou te mostrar. Mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de justificar ou defender ou explicar aminhas decisões pra você antes de fazê-lo. Está decidido. Falo, você obedece. Eu disse que iria salvá-la se pudesse. A menos que você queira que retire essa promessa, sugiro que entre em concordância jovem, e obedeça sem questionar do modo como foi ensinado a fazer.

A rebelião que brilhava nos olhos do menino fez Gregor inchar de orgulho, ao mesmo tempo em que o perturbou. Tinha a sensação de que, se atirasse Crisa em uma cela, seu filho faria tudo em seu poder para tirá-la de lá. Ele teria que controlá-lo também.

Estava se tornando um homem. Seria mais e mais difícil de mantê-lo na linha. Talvez manter Crisa viria a ser mais útil do que tinha imaginado. Ele poderia usá-la para manter a lealdade de seu filho. Ameaçá-la, mantê-la segura sobre as vistas do menino. Sim, isso poderia funcionar em seu benefício a longo prazo.

Mas primeiro ele tinha que salvá-la.

Ele chegou ao fundo das escadas e saiu por outra porta, liderando o caminho através de lugares do porão que o menino nunca tinha visto antes, ele sabia. Parando diante de uma porta de aço grande, virou-se ligeiramente.

— Pegue a chave no meu bolso de trás e abra esta porta. Então vai ver por que a quero aqui.

Matthias obedeceu, encontrou a chave e abriu a porta. Ele empurrou-a e entrou, encontrando rapidamente os interruptores de luz e acendeu.

A sala inteira iluminou, tubos fluorescentes piscando para a vida no teto, um após o outro, iluminando o laboratório totalmente equipado em toda sua glória. Caixas com portas de vidro preenchidas com produtos químicos, líquidos e pós forrando uma parede. As outras três estavam preenchidas por balcões, um dos quais detinha uma pia de aço inoxidável com torneiras de grandes dimensões. O resto continha microscópios, queimadores, tubos de ensaio e frascos. No centro havia uma mesa semicircular, toda a superfície ocupada por computadores e monitores, e pilhas e mais pilhas de arquivos, aqueles que ele trouxe da casa de Dwyer. Encontrou este quarto recentemente, e ainda não tinha trabalhado rápido o suficiente para ter identificado a maioria dos equipamentos aqui, muito menos ter aprendido a usar tudo.

Marquand havia deixado a maior parte. O resto era o que tinha confiscado da casa de Dwyer.

Gregor olhou em torno por um local adequado para colocar Crisa. Não havia cama, mas havia uma maca num canto, perto de uma porta de entrada para uma sala menor que ainda não tinha verificado. Assim levou-a para lá e a deitou.

Então se virou para Matthias.

— Vou mandar alguns drones desarmar uma cama de cima, trazê-la até aqui e armá-la novamente para ela. Você pode supervisionar, se quiser. Se ela ficar aqui embaixo onde está o equipamento e as anotações, vai ser mais fácil descobrir o que fazer com ela e como fazer isto a tempo.

Matthias franziu a testa, inclinando a cabeça para um lado.

— Você sabe o que há de errado com ela, papai?

Lambendo os lábios e olhando para a vampira inconsciente, pálida e tremendo, Gregor assentiu.

— Vamos checar esta sala enquanto falamos, hein?

Matthias afivelou Crisa em segurança na maca para que não rolasse para fora. Então, juntou-se a seu pai, entrando no segundo quarto.

Gregor encontrou as luzes e acendeu-as. O quarto era branco e austero, mas continha uma cama de hospital perfeitamente utilizável, um poste IV e um criado-mudo funcional.

— Acho que não vou precisar dos drones afinal, não é?

— Talvez apenas alguns lençóis e cobertores. — disse Matthias.

— Você pode tomar conta disso enquanto começo a ler as anotações de Dwyer.

— Sim. Logo depois de me dizer o que você sabe. Eu sei que sabe de algo.

Gregor apertou os olhos e perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez, se seu filho não seria mais do que apenas intuitivo.

— Matthias, Crisa tem um chip no cérebro. Alimenta-se de um sinal via satélite em um computador remoto. A pessoa do outro lado pode sintonizá-la e ver o que está vendo, ouvir o que está ouvindo e também falar com ela. Eles podem controlá-la, mais ou menos.

— E causar dor quando ela não faz o que ele diz?

Gregor assentiu.

— Por que você faria isso com ela? Quero dizer, antes mesmo de me conhecer. Por que você...

— Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas. Não fui eu quem colocou isto lá. A CIA fez isso. Derrick Dwyer ordenou. Ele estava no controle dela até o dia que o capturei. Voltei e peguei seus computadores e todas as suas anotações. Na verdade, até que ligasse a máquina e a vi funcionando, não tinha ideia de nada disso.

— Mas você a usou. Você usou-a para machucá-la.

— E faria tudo de novo para trazer meu filho de volta para onde ele pertence, Matthias. Mas o que fiz não é o que há de errado com ela agora. As próprias anotações de Dwyer me dizem que o chip começaria a se decompor, e está acontecendo, liberaria toxinas em seu cérebro e circulação sanguínea. Isso é o que a está matando.

— M-matando-a? — Os olhos de Matthias arregalaram, úmidos.

— Pessoas morrem, Matt. Vampiros morrem. É um evento perfeitamente comum, não um para se ficar emocional. Anime-se.

Matt engoliu em seco, seu pomo de Adão inchando e retrocedendo.

— Nós vamos precisar tirar o chip então, dar-lhe algum tipo de medicação para limpar as toxinas. Preciso apenas rever as anotações. Estou certo de que há algum tipo de instrução em algum lugar.

— Você precisa... você vai... cortar seu cérebro?

— Bem, alguém tem que fazê-lo.

— Mas você não é médico!

— Bem, não. Não tenho certeza de que temos tempo de encontrar um médico em que possamos confiar, embora certamente preferisse isso, se fosse possível. — Ele suspirou. — Nós vamos tentar com o que temos, tudo bem? E, enquanto isso, você vai lá pra cima pegar alguns lençóis e roupa de cama, traga-os aqui, faça a cama e mude-a para lá. Eu tenho... — Ele olhou para o relógio. —Tenho um pouco mais de uma hora antes do amanhecer, e preciso passar cada minuto debruçado sobre essas anotações, se vou ter alguma chance de salvá-la. E acima de tudo, temos que ter certeza de que estamos preparados para os amigos dela. Eles virão atrás dela. E duvido que acreditem que estou tentando ajudá-la.

Matt olhou para cima bruscamente.

— Os amigos dela?

— Se eles vierem esta noite, já devem estar chegando. — disse Gregor. — Vão nos atacar amanhã à noite porém, Matthias. Tenho certeza disso. E não há nenhuma maneira de saber se vão chegar antes ou depois que eu a ajude, ou mesmo durante o procedimento. — Ele enviou um olhar pesaroso para Crisa. — Os esforços bem intencionados de resgate deles podem acabar matando-a. — Então balançou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. — Vamos fazer o que podemos. Vá agora, traga essa cama aqui para baixo.

Reaper tomou banho rapidamente, e quando saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão turco emprestado, sentiu-se como no paraíso, aí encontrou Briar na cama. Ela estava deitada por cima das cobertas, as costas contra a cabeceira, seu rosto enfiado em uma revista de moda.

Ela torceu o nariz e disse:

— Saltos finos. Deus, odeio essas coisas. Quem usaria isto, afinal?

— Topaz eu imagino.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

— Roupão legal. — ela disse.

— Há um combinando pendurado no banheiro. Sirva-se.

— Oh, eu pretendo. — Jogou a revista na cama e levantou-se, em seguida dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

— Algum artigo interessante? — perguntou quando ela passou por ele.

— Oh, diabos sim, se estiver interessado em pequenas sapatilhas pretas e em quais delas você poderia muito bem ser filmada usando. Descobri que é uma espécie de jogo divertido para tentar achar as diferenças. Até agora só encontrei uma.

— E qual foi?

— Os _nossos_ sapatos custam cinco vezes mais do que os de _fora. —_ Ela revirou os olhos. — O que não entendo é como você pode ser inteligente o suficiente para fazer esse tipo de dinheiro, mas idiota o bastante para acreditar nesse tipo de lixo e estragar tudo com tal bobagem.

Sorriu para si mesmo quando a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás dela, então passeou pela casa fechando todas as portas e janelas deixando tudo na escuridão, fechando todas as cortinas. Voltou para o quarto e passou um tempo prestando atenção nas janelas. Levou vários cobertores pesados que encontrou num baú ao pé da cama e colocou-os ao redor das hastes de cortina. Localizou fita adesiva e usou-a para fixar as bordas dos cobertores nas paredes, por isso nenhuma luz atravessaria. E o tempo todo ouviu o chuveiro ligado e imaginou Briar nua por baixo do jato. Sua pele suave toda cristalizada com gotas. Riachos minúsculos de água escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Por sua coluna, escorrendo sobre suas coxas, derramando sobre seus seios. Gotejando talvez de um mamilo retesado.

Ele fechou os olhos e reprimiu um gemido, em seguida, puxou as cobertas e entrou na cama.

O chuveiro parou. Ele perguntou-se o que estava para acontecer entre eles, se fosse acontecer. Ela abriu a porta e ficou ali, olhando para ele.

Ela não se incomodou com o roupão.

Ele olhou para ela. Estava nua, completamente nua, e seus cabelos pretos, encaracolados, selvagens e molhados caíam emaranhados sobre os ombros como as indomáveis vinhas espinhosas de uma rosa selvagem. E a água frisava em sua pele como havia imaginado. Ela mal tinha se secado.

Ela manteve os olhos nos dele, embora os seus estivessem por toda parte dela, enquanto caminhava lentamente para mais perto. Ela parou ao lado da cama, puxou as cobertas para trás, olhou para ele, duro como o inferno já, e então lambeu os lábios.

— Eu não acho... — ele começou.

— Não pense. Apenas foda. — Ela colocou uma perna sobre ele, montou nele e abaixou-se até que pudesse se esfregar sobre sua ereção. Ela estava ajoelhada ereta e ele a queria mais perto. Queria-a contra ele. Queria beijá-la.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre a parte de baixo de suas costas, mas quando tentou puxá-la para frente se manteve firme. Ela não gostava de intimidade. Beijo. Abraço. Nem mesmo preliminares. Apenas o ato. Apenas isso e nada mais.

Mas desta vez ele queria da sua maneira. Porque tinha a sensação de que poderia muito bem ser a última vez para eles.

Ela iria embora uma vez que Crisa estivesse segura. Ele sabia disso bem no seu âmago.

Então apertou os quadris dela em suas mãos, segurou-a e entrou dentro dela tão forte, tão rápido e tão incrivelmente profundo, que a derrubou em um laço. Um grito foi expulso de seus pulmões e a sensação tão repentina e inesperada enfraqueceu-a, de modo que seu corpo ficou frouxo.

Ele apertou os braços ao redor dela instantaneamente, puxando-a para frente até que seu peito estivesse em cima dele e então a beijou. Tomou sua boca com a dele e a beijou como se nunca pudesse ter o suficiente. Colocou sua língua dentro dela, provou tudo o que era, e então provou mais.

Ele provou o sal das suas lágrimas enquanto rolavam por seu rosto até seus lábios. E não se perguntou o motivo porque sabia que ela não responderia. Continuou beijando-a, continuou movendo-se dentro dela, segurando-a nivelada contra ele, continuou a pegar tudo o que ela tinha para dar, até que não houvesse mais.

Eles chegaram ao clímax juntos, engolindo os gritos de prazer um do outro, suas bocas ainda fundidas.

E quando o sol se levantou, foi assim que dormiram. Travados juntos. Ele dentro dela, enterrado profundamente. Ela completamente relaxada em cima dele. Seus braços segurando-a firme.

Sentiu o sono do dia mover-se sorrateiramente sobre ele, e continuou correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dela até que perdeu a capacidade de movê-los afinal. Pensou em contar-lhe que apenas poderia amá-la. E então decidiu que seria o caminho certo para fazê-la fugir.

E mesmo que tivesse certeza que ela o deixaria de qualquer maneira, pensou que poderia haver uma chance se fosse muito cuidadoso com ela. Poderia haver uma chance de que ela ficasse.

A noite caiu. Briar acordou nos braços de Reaper e experimentou uma onda de emoções tão intensas que a afligiu. Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, surpresa e assustada com o poder deles, e então quando olhou para ela com um sorriso terno tomando forma, rolou para longe dele e pôs-se de pé.

— Briar? — Ele sentou-se na cama quando ela começou a colocar suas roupas. — Você está bem?

— Por que não estaria?

Ele tinha o cenho franzido olhando-a vestir-se, elaborando alguma coisa para dizer. Provavelmente queria falar sobre... a noite passada. Esta manhã. Eles. Sentimentos e sexo e toda aquela baboseira sentimental. Mas antes que pudesse começar, ela se virou abotoando a blusa e disse:

— Nós precisamos ir, Reaper. O tempo é curto. E seu amigo Eric estará aqui em breve.

— E os outros também, se os conheço. — ele disse. — Poderia muito bem chamá-los no caminho de volta para o motel e dar-lhes instruções. — ele hesitou, suspirando profundamente, então se levantou e vestiu-se, e os dois dirigiram-se de volta para o motel. Entraram no quarto sem a chave e encontraram Dwyer bebendo whisky de um copo bojudo.

Ele não tinha feito a barba e Briar achou que não tinha tomado banho também. Não estava com boa aparência, mas estava obviamente com seus sentidos aguçados.

— Nervoso, não estamos? — ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela, não disse nada e tomou mais um gole. Houve uma batida na porta que o fez saltar. Os cubos de gelo bateram contra o copo.

Reaper abriu a porta e um vampiro entrou todo vestido de preto. Ele sondou o quarto com um único olhar, então focou-o em Reaper e estendeu a mão.

— Eric Marquand. — ele disse.

— Sou Reaper.

— Rhiannon fala muito bem de você. — E então, para surpresa de Briar, ele atirou-lhe um sorriso caloroso. — E melhor ainda de você, se for Briar.

— Sou. Mas estou surpresa que Rhiannon tenha alguma coisa de bom a dizer sobre mim.

Eric levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele tinha um rosto aristocrático e menor que o de Reaper, bonito de uma forma mais tradicional. Ele parecia... sofisticado, com uma espécie de estilo do velho mundo. Parecia velho, muito velho. Não tão antigo como Rhiannon, mas muito antigo. O poder que emanava dele era quase palpável.

— Rhiannon vê em você um reflexo de si mesma. — disse Eric Marquand. — E acredite quando digo, não há ninguém em que acredita mais do que nela mesma. — Então olhou para o mortal com a barba por fazer que estava sentado tremendo e bebendo. — E este seria...?

— Este é Derrick Dwyer. — Reaper disse. — Eu trabalhava para ele durante meus dias da CIA. Está tentando me levar de volta e Gregor era um de seus projetos. Como o chip no cérebro de Crisa, que está lentamente matando-a.

A expressão agradável de Eric ficou sombria.

— E ele está aqui conosco e ainda respira por quê?

— Porque sabe como remover o chip.

— E confia nele para fazer isso?

Dwyer levantou a cabeça. Em voz baixa disse.

— Eu nunca pretendia deixá-lo no lugar tempo suficiente para fazer qualquer dano permanente à garota. Não gosto de machucar as pessoas.

— Apenas fazendo seu trabalho, imagino. — Eric mal olhava para ele, sua atenção voltada para Reaper. — Pergunto a você novamente, confia nele?

— Não. — Reaper disse. — Mas se houver a menor chance de que possa nos ajudar a salvar Crisa...

— Entendido. Bem, vamos chegar ao que interessa então. Vou contar sobre o lugar pelo caminho. Você disse algo sobre os outros se juntarem a nós aqui?

— Sim. — Reaper disse. — Eles estarão aqui dentro de uma hora. Mas já os instrui a esperarem por nós em outro lugar.

Briar franziu o cenho.

— Você lhes disse que o filho de Ilyana está com Crisa?

Reaper encontrou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Não seríamos capazes de impedi-la de ir até lá se soubesse. Embora tenha certeza que já esteja especulando que Matt está com seu pai. Eu só... não quero colocar os outros em risco se puder evitar.

— Ainda bem. — disse Eric. — Se entrarmos em apuros, será bom ter alguém do lado de fora que possa ajudar. — Olhou novamente para Dwyer. — Ele virá com a gente?

— Prefiro esperar aqui. — disse Dwyer. — Se Gregor puser as mãos em mim novam...

— Ele virá com a gente. Não sei o quão avançada Crisa está, e se ela precisar de uma ação imediata, ele vai ser de ajuda.

— Vamos ter de levá-la a um cirurgião. — disse Dwyer. — Inserir o chip era muito mais simples do que removê-lo. E não sou nenhum neurocirurgião.

— Eu posso fazer a cirurgia, se necessário. — disse Eric.

Todos olharam para ele surpresos. Ele deu de ombros longe de se intimidar e abriu a porta.

— Venho estudando ciência e medicina por mais de dois séculos, afinal. Vamos indo.

— Uma coisa que precisa saber antes de irmos. — Reaper disse. Enfiou a mão no casaco e tirou uma pequena arma tranquilizante, então a entregou a Eric, que olhou para ela de forma estranha. — Você pode precisar usar isso. Em... mim.

Eric olhou para ele, depois assentiu lentamente.

— No caso de alguém usar a palavra-gatilho para enviá-lo em uma fúria assassina, você quer dizer? — Quando Reaper pareceu assustado, ele continuou. — Rhiannon me alertou sobre sua... condição. Ela não teria me enviado até você sem me dizer. — Olhou ao redor da sala. — Quantos sabem a palavra-gatilho, Reaper?

—T odos aqui, exceto você. E Gregor a conhece também.

Eric franziu o cenho.

— Talvez seja quem deva ficar para trás, meu amigo. Parece que está se colocando em um risco maior do que qualquer um de nós, indo lá.

— Não eu. Mas qualquer um ao meu alcance. Não hesite em usar essa arma, se você precisar. Não... me deixe fazer mal a alguém.

Briar olhou para Dwyer, com os olhos estreitos.

— Não _acho_ que já tenha feito mal a alguém que você realmente se preocupava, Reaper. Nem mesmo nesse estado. Você concorda, Dwyer?

Dwyer olhou para ela com uma expressão de perplexidade.

— Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. — Reaper disse.

— Será que sabemos? — Olhou para ele, mas seus olhos se voltaram para Dwyer novamente. — Nós _realmente_ sabemos?

Roxy estava dirigindo com Ilyana no lado do passageiro quando desligou a chamada de Reaper.

— Temos algumas instruções específicas e desafiadoras de Reaper. E não um maldito tempo suficiente para realizá-las.

— Ele viu meu Matt? — Ilyana perguntou, seu tom esperançoso beirando o desespero.

— Não. Ainda não. Mas se seu filho está com Gregor como você suspeita, deverá vê-lo antes que esta noite acabe. — Roxy lambeu os lábios. — Contanto que tudo corra conforme o plano.

— Qual é a situação, Roxy? — Topaz perguntou da parte de trás da van.

— Gregor está com Crisa. O amigo de Rhiannon, o cientista vampiro Eric Marquand, está com Reaper e Briar. Assim como o ex-chefe de Reaper na Cia, Derrick Dwyer. Eles planejam entrar esta noite no esconderijo de Gregor.

— Por que diabos está levando um agente da CIA com ele? — Seth exigiu. — Ele sabe que o cara não é confiável.

— Dwyer sabe sobre a condição de Crisa. Os bastardos implantaram algum tipo de chip em seu cérebro quando estávamos no México. Era para ser um de vocês. Pegaram o vampiro errado, então tivemos sorte quando a levamos para dentro. Eles nos rastreariam através do chip. Não sei todos os detalhes, mas aparentemente, se a coisa não for removida em breve, irá matá-la.

— Esses animais. — Jack murmurou.

— Eles vão tentar tirá-la de lá e trazê-la para nós. Marquand pode fazer a cirurgia. Dwyer conhece os detalhes. Entre os dois, poderão ser capazes de salvá-la. Mas vamos precisar de um lugar seguro com equipamento médico para retirá-lo.

— E como diabos iremos conseguir isso? — Topaz estalou. — Retirá-lo de nosso...

— Jack vai nos ajudar lá.

— Vou? — Jack perguntou.

— Sim. E aqui vamos nós. — Roxy enfiou o furgão em uma garagem de uma estrutura de tijolos de um andar com uma placa na frente que dizia Saúde e Bem-Estar de Byram. Ela dirigiu até a parte traseira do edifício e desligou o motor.

— Jack, precisamos desativar as fechaduras e os alarmes para que possamos entrar sem sermos detectados. O resto de vocês precisa estar em alerta constante, escaneando as mentes de qualquer um que se aproximar para que ninguém descubra o que estamos fazendo.

— E se descobrirem? —Topaz perguntou.

— Não vamos machucar ninguém, vamos, Roxy? — Vixen deslizou mais perto de Seth e apertou sua mão.

— Espero que não. — disse Roxy. — Capturando alguém, apenas iremos trazer para dentro e mantê-lo quieto até esta coisa acabar.

— Incluindo a polícia? — Seth perguntou. Parecia assustado com a ideia.

Roxy simplesmente assentiu.

Jack esfregou as mãos e sorriu. Então olhou para a preocupação nos rostos de seus companheiros e levantou as sobrancelhas.

— O que? — disse. — Isso vai ser divertido.

— Vamos fazer isso então. — Roxy abriu a porta e começou a sair.

Jack colocou a mão em seu ombro para detê-la.

— Só um segundo. — E apontou. Ela olhou e viu a câmera de vigilância de vídeo montada acima da entrada. Ela pegaria alguém entrando ou saindo pela porta principal. — É melhor me deixar lidar com isso primeiro. Nós não vamos aparecer na fita, claro, mas você e Ilyana iram.

— Vamos fazer o menor dano possível Jack. — Roxy disse a ele.

— Se você insiste. — Ele assobiava enquanto saía da van e ia até a câmera. Um pequeno salto para alcançá-la e facilmente inclinou a lente para cima, então estava focada no céu noturno e nada mais. Em seguida, voltou sua atenção para a porta.

 **Capítulo 14**

Os quatro caminharam silenciosamente pelo bosque do lado de fora da antiga mansão Marquand, bem além da cerca guardiã que cercava o local. Eric removeu alguns arbustos e um momento depois levantou uma porta oculta camuflada por ramos e galhos. A escada dentro levava para baixo para dentro da escuridão.

— Este é o nosso caminho. — disse Eric. — Este túnel leva diretamente para o laboratório subterrâneo. Ou pelo menos costumava levar. Caso não cedeu ou foi fechado, ainda seremos capazes de usá-lo. O único problema é que Gregor provavelmente vai nos sentir chegando. Podemos nos proteger até certo ponto, é claro, mas com certeza sentirá o mortal.

— Posso me proteger também. — Dwyer disse, soando na defensiva. Ele baixou a cabeça diante do rápido olhar de Eric. — Tenho trabalhado com vampiros por um longo tempo. Era uma habilidade essencial de dominar.

— Ele não pode bloquear completamente. — Reaper disse.

— Não estou conseguindo pegar Crisa. — Briar enviou a Reaper um olhar desesperado. — Mas posso sentir os outros lá dentro. Gregor está lá. Assim como o menino. E sinto a energia pesada dos drones estendendo-se — bastante. Mas não Crisa.

— Ela pode estar inconsciente ou talvez ele a tenha trancado em uma sala que está fechada. — Reaper disse.

— Ou já estar morta. — Dwyer acrescentou suavemente.

Briar balançou a cabeça para ele com os olhos brilhando.

— É melhor rezar a Deus que não seja o caso, porque se ela estiver, você vai se juntar a ela em breve, eu prometo.

Dwyer engoliu em seco — fortemente.

— Nós ainda não resolvemos o problema dele sentir nossa abordagem. — disse Eric.

— Vamos ter que deixar Dwyer aqui. Se ele chegar mais perto, será detectado. — Reaper disse. — Eric, você e Briar irão pelo túnel. Vou até a porta da frente. Com alguma sorte posso distraí-lo, dando-lhe tempo para localizar Crisa e tirá-la de lá.

— Se ela estiver lá afinal, provavelmente está sob guarda. — disse Briar. — E você não pode ir sozinho, não contra Gregor e seus capangas. Você não teria a menor chance, Reaper.

— Podemos nos preocupar com isso assim que Crisa esteja segura.

Ela procurou seu rosto.

— Ele vai matar você ao primeiro sinal, Reaper.

— Vou negociar com ele.

— O que diabos você tem para negociar?

— Dwyer, para começar. E você. Não se esqueça o quanto a quer de volta, Briar. Isso é um monte de motivação para um homem, acredite em mim.

Ela desviou os olhos e lutou contra o calor que impregnou-a com essa declaração inflexível.

— Isto vai me conseguir algum tempo. — ele continuou. — Tempo suficiente para você levar Crisa em segurança. O menino também, se puder localizá-lo. Então pode trazer os outros de volta para encenar um resgate, se necessário.

— É um risco muito grande. — Ela agarrou seu braço e arrastou-o a poucos passos dos outros, embora não tivesse sob nenhuma ilusão de que Eric poderia ouvir se quisesse.

Olhando nos olhos de Reaper, ela perguntou:

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está arriscando sua vida?

— Precisamos chegar até Cri...

— Mentira. Você faz isso para viver, Reaper. Colocou sua vida em risco várias vezes, antes mesmo de se tornar um de nós. Acho que vem fazendo isso desde que sua mulher...

— Não faça isso. Não vá por aí, Briar. Por favor.

— Você quer morrer? Ou talvez isto já esteja cortado e seco. Talvez não seja suicida, simplesmente não se importa particularmente se vive ou morre. Há uma parte de você que acha que merece morrer.

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Se isso for verdade, então é o que me torna bom no que faço. Se não tenho nada a perder, isso me dá uma vantagem.

—Talvez isto costumasse ser verdade. — ela disse. — Mas não mais. Você tem uma ninhada inteira de filhotes de vampiros esquisitos que adoram o chão que pisa. Eles se arrastariam descalços sobre brasas por você, Reaper. E precisam de você. Ficariam arrasados se morresse, e acho que você sabe disso.

Ele procurou seus olhos, esperando que dissesse mais alguma coisa. Quando não fez, perguntou-se o que ela esperava que não fizesse.

— E você, Briar? Ficaria arrasada se eu morresse?

Ela lambeu os lábios.

— Olha, não sou... eu não... — Então ela abaixou a cabeça. — Não sou capaz de...

— Está tudo bem. Eu entendo.

— Ficaria muito puta se morresse. Conheci um monte de homens na minha vida, Reaper, e você não é como qualquer um deles. Você é diferente. E eu... gostaria de ficar por um tempo, descobrir quanto é diferente. Você sabe?

— Você... não vai embora quando isso acabar?

— Estou... tendo dúvidas sobre ir embora quando isso acabar. — ela admitiu. — Então?

Ele levantou a mão e empurrou seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Então acho que é melhor eu não morrer. Agora vamos começar com isso.

Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que houvesse uma maneira de convencer seu cérebro de lebre a desistir deste plano, sabendo que não tinha. Suspirando, inclinou-se e beijou-o com força na boca.

— Você é um idiota.

Em seguida, pisou de volta para onde os outros estavam.

— Dwyer, se você não estiver aqui quando voltar, vou caçá-lo nem que leve o resto da minha vida. — disse ela. — Vamos continuar com isso, Eric. — E com isso, saltou para a abertura no chão e desapareceu da vista deles.

— Dwyer. — Eric instruiu. — Feche esta escotilha depois que sair. Cubra-a para que fique invisível novamente, e em seguida esconda-se, mas fique por perto.

— Tudo bem. Ouça, Gregor tem todos os meus arquivos lá. Se puder obtê-los, eles vão ser úteis mais tarde.

Eric assentiu.

— Vou tentar.

Reaper já estava caminhando para longe deles, circulando de volta para a estrada, para abordar o portão da frente da mansão.

Crisa estava deitada na cama, no quarto escondido fora do laboratório subterrâneo. Matt tinha conseguido lençóis limpos em um dos armários no andar de cima. Tinha levado três tentativas para encontrar um conjunto que realmente se encaixasse. Quando conseguiu, seu pai já tinha ido para a cama durante o dia, fechando-se no seu quarto privado no andar de cima.

Na sua antiga casa, no início Matt costumava passar os dias em uma escola particular, não muito longe de onde moravam. Seu pai tinha organizado e contratado um motorista de limusine para levá-lo e buscá-lo. Quando não estava na escola estava sozinho, andando pela casa, com exceção dos dias em que a empregada costumava vir. Ele gostava da governanta. Seu nome era May, ela era alegre, com cabelos prateados e uma forma redonda grande que sacudia quando ria. E ela ria muito.

Matt sabia que seu pai tinha mexido com sua mente de alguma forma. Vampiros podiam fazer esse tipo de coisa com os humanos, pelo menos com os fracos de vontade. Ela sabia, sem ser dito, quais os quartos deveriam ficar escuros. Sabia que nunca deveria chegar antes da luz do dia e sempre ir embora antes do anoitecer. E sabia que não deveria mencionar qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer estranho para ela.

Mas o mais importante para Matt, sabia como fazer os melhores biscoitos e como tornar o dia interessante para ele.

Ele perdeu May e o antigo lar. E até mesmo a escola particular, embora nada disso tivesse durado muito tempo. Seu pai tinha decidido que era um risco grande demais ter outras pessoas na vida do seu filho. Não havia ninguém para lhe fazer companhia neste novo lugar, e eles não ficavam lá tempo suficiente para seu pai conseguir qualquer outra criada, se alguma vez pretendeu. Portanto, não houve governanta, motorista de limusine, nenhuma escola particular. Nada para ele fazer durante o dia.

Ele adivinhou, ou pelo menos esperava, que seu pai conseguisse isso com o tempo. Mas, por ora era chato como o inferno aqui. Pelo menos tinha Crisa agora.

Matt estava ao lado da cama observando-a dormir, imaginando se realmente estava apenas dormindo ou se nunca mais acordaria. Antes do amanhecer ela tremeu algumas vezes. Gemendo um pouco de vez em quando. Mas uma vez que o sol apareceu, caiu em um sono profundo e mortal como qualquer outro vampiro fazia. E não poderia saber se estava viva ou morta até o anoitecer.

Conseguiu mudar os lençóis da cama sozinho. Então localizou alguns travesseiros nos outros quartos da casa, colocando fronhas limpas neles e trazendo-os para baixo. Empilhou sobre a cama e em seguida voltou em busca de cobertores, enquanto o tempo todo ela estava deitada na maca no laboratório, imóvel.

Uma vez que tinha os cobertores prontos, afofou os travesseiros e empurrou a maca para a sala, até o lado da cama de hospital. Travou as rodas para que a coisa não se movesse, e cuidadosamente rolou o corpo de Crisa da maca para a cama. Não foi muito difícil. Ela não pesava muito. E não estava preocupado em machucá-la, porque ela não conseguia sentir nada neste estado. Mais do que isso, sabia que esse era o momento em que os vampiros curavam-se de todas as feridas que receberam durante a noite anterior.

O que o fez se perguntar se o sono do dia era poderoso o suficiente para curar Crisa dos problemas que o chip em seu cérebro estava causando-lhe. Ou se isto poderia pelo menos reverter o dano um pouco, de modo que ela estaria mais forte quando acordasse hoje à noite do que esteve quando adormeceu esta manhã.

Ele levou seu tempo organizando sua cabeça no travesseiro e dobrou o lençol de cima e os cobertores quentes ao seu redor, mesmo sabendo que os vampiros não tendem a ficar com frio. Especialmente enquanto dormiam. Mas não tinha mais nada para fazer.

Depois disso, leu para matar o tempo. Teria jogado videogame, mas seu sistema estava em seu quarto e não se atreveu a ir tão longe de Crisa. Ficou bem ao seu lado. Quando tinha fome, ia até a cozinha e fazia um sanduíche, então o trazia de volta para baixo com ele. Quando cansou, empurrou a maca para o outro lado da sala, subiu em cima e tirou uma longa soneca.

Quando se levantou de sua sesta poucos minutos atrás, soube que estava escuro lá fora. Mas não conseguiu ouvir nada ainda de seu pai, e Crisa não parecia diferente do que esteve o dia todo. Pálida. Absolutamente imóvel. Fria ao toque.

Ele esperou alguns minutos, esperando que seu pai fosse aparecer para que pudesse perguntar quando eles tentariam tratá-la, e quando seu pai não apareceu Matt ficou nervoso. Estava se preparando para ir para cima e procurar seu pai quando ouviu uma porta se abrindo no laboratório.

Assumindo que fosse seu pai, esperando que com um cirurgião a reboque, Matt correu para o laboratório. Mas não era a porta se abrindo como esperava ver. Era uma parte da parede, com prateleiras e tudo.

Ele ficou ali, atordoado demais para se mover quando uma mulher e um homem —vampiro, ambos atravessaram a parede para o laboratório.

A mulher olhou em volta, os olhos nervosos. Ele a conhecia. Ele a tinha vislumbrado antes. Era Briar. Ela fazia parte da gangue de seu pai, e uma das malvadas, ou assim ele sempre pensou.

Mas Crisa disse que ela tinha salvado sua vida.

— Você deve ser Matt. — ela disse.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, dando um passo atrás.

— Você é Briar. Eu sei quem é você. Costumava estar com a gangue do meu pai. Ele me disse que você era uma das piores vampiros que já conheceu. Avisou-me para ficar longe de você. Disse que era perigosa.

— Você deve ter feito um trabalho muito bom, já que quase nunca pus os olhos em você. — Ela disse, sem negar qualquer coisa que ele disse. — Mas vislumbrei você uma ou duas vezes, de passagem.

— Papai não gosta que eu fique perto de outros vampiros. — Conforme disse isso, olhou para o homem estranho.

— Este é Eric Marquand. — Briar disse. — Esta costumava ser sua casa, foi como soubemos o caminho pra dentro. Eu o trouxe aqui para me ajudar a salvar Crisa.

Matt piscou quando Briar disse seu nome, tentando parecer intrigado.

— Quem?

— Não tente me enganar, garoto. Sei que ela está aqui.

— Ninguém está aqui, somente eu. E meu pai, mas ele está lá em cima. — Enquanto falava, moveu-se um pouco de lado, colocando-se diretamente entre Briar, Eric e a porta que dava para onde Crisa estava deitada.

— Sim, eu sei. Meu amigo Reaper foi para a porta da frente para tentar mantê-lo ocupado tempo suficiente para tirarmos Crisa daqui. Você também, se quiser vir.

— Já disse, ela não está aqui. E mesmo que estivesse, não iria deixá-los levá-la. Ela está doente. Meu pai vai ajudá-la.

— Ele te disse isso? — Briar perguntou. E quando Matt assentiu, ela disse: — E você _acreditou?_

Matt não tinha certeza no que acreditar. Ele pensou que Briar fosse má, mas Crisa disse que ela salvou sua vida. Crisa estava tão doente. Se fizesse a escolha errada, sabia que ela poderia morrer. Engoliu em seco.

— Eu seria muito estúpido para sair daqui com um par de vampiros estranhos.

— Só que o resto do grupo está à espera na cidade. E isso inclui sua mãe, Matt. Ilyana. Ela é sua mãe, certo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não sabia se acreditava. Ele estreitou seus olhos nela.

— Como vou saber que não está apenas mentindo para m

— Ela é um varapau. Cabelo loiro platinado que mantém em um tipo de corte curto e espetado, como um topete de penas de um frango exótico. Olhos realmente incomuns, uma espécie de violeta, como somente Liz Taylor — acho que você não sabe quem ela é, não é? E ela realmente não gosta de vampiros de qualquer modo, muito menos confia neles. Mas está começando a confiar em nós.

Matt inclinou a cabeça para um lado, simplesmente com uma sensação de tensão vindo de Briar golpeando sua própria cabeça. Em seguida, ela empurrou o menino de lado e passou por ele, através da porta e no quarto onde estava Crisa.

— Ei, eis minha louca pequena preguiçosa. — ela disse. Inclinou-se sobre Crisa, empurrando seu cabelo da testa com uma mão. — Baby, ei. Vamos, acorde, é a sua Hell-bitch3 favorita.

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e ela lançou um olhar em direção a Matt.

— Há quanto tempo ela está assim?

— Desde ontem. — disse Matt. — Ela está — não posso dizer, não sou um vampiro. Será que ela ainda está viva? — Ele sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos e tentou piscar para contê-las.

— Oh, inferno, sim. — Briar caiu de joelhos, colocando-se ao nível dos olhos dele. —Sim, ela está viva. Está. Pobre criança. Você ficou sentado aqui enquanto não teve certeza disso, não é? — Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Por quanto tempo? — perguntou ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

— O dia todo. E um pouco antes disso.

Eric levantou a cabeça, olhando para cima sem focar nada realmente.

— Precisamos tirá-la daqui enquanto podemos. Matthias, pode vir com a gente ou ficar para trás. Cabe a você. Mas prefiro que venha com a gente.

Briar olhou para o homem. _O que quer dizer, cabe a ele_? Ela pensou nas palavras urgentemente, ignorando que Matt podia ouvi-los também. _Nós não vamos deixá-lo, querendo ele ou não ficar com um assassino como Gregor. Se aparecermos sem ele, Ilyana nunca me perdoará. Nem Roxy também, e Deus sabe que nunca vi a galinha sem o pintinho. Além disso, o menino pode acabar morto se o deixarmos aqui._

Eric deu de ombros e olhou de novo para Matt.

— O que você acha, meu filho?

Matt olhou de um para o outro, e então concordou.

— Vou com vocês. — Então olhou para a mesa no laboratório. — Esses são os arquivos de Derry, uh, que o Sr. Dwyer tinha sobre ela. Podem precisar deles.

— Bom homem. — Eric disse, batendo no ombro do menino. — Vamos pegá-la e ir embora.

 _Rafael Rivera,_ Gregor disse mentalmente. _Já era tempo._

 _Faz bastante tempo, Gregor_. Reaper havia permitido que Gregor o sentisse quando se aproximou da porta da frente. Isto foi muito óbvio, mas muito desafiador também. E aparentemente, havia conseguido.

Gregor abriu a porta da frente, exatamente quando Reaper correu ao longo da calçada em direção a ela. Reaper tinha uma arma tranquilizante carregada, puxada e agarrada na sua mão pronta para disparar. Portanto observou como Gregor também tinha uma.

— Estava esperando por você. — Gregor disse.

— Oh, não tenho nenhuma dúvida. Mas não estou aqui por você, Gregor. Não neste momento. Isto é sobre Crisa. Ela é inocente em tudo isso. Deixe-me levá-la daqui e então você e eu vamos resolver o que há entre nós.

— Quem é Crisa? — Gregor perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Reaper verteu-se na velocidade vampírica, olhando para o rosto de Gregor em um instante, segurando a frente de sua camisa com um punho.

— Não brinque comigo, Gregor. Ela está morrendo. Precisa de ajuda imediatamente. — Ele segurava sua arma na cabeça de Gregor, mas este fazia o mesmo. Se Reaper atirasse, Gregor faria o mesmo. Impasse.

— Eu sei. — Gregor empurrou-se livre da aderência do outro homem, então alisou a frente de sua camisa para baixo, ainda segurando a arma firme. — É por isso que enviei os drones para me trazer um cirurgião.

As sobrancelhas de Reaper se juntaram. As palavras do homem não faziam nenhum sentido para ele.

— Por que você faria isso?

— Porque Crisa precisa que o chip seja retirado de seu cérebro ou vai morrer. E porque decidi mantê-la viva se puder. E se puder mantê-la viva, decidi então ficar com ela.

— _O quê_! — Reaper perguntou, seus olhos estreitando.

Gregor deu de ombros.

— Não tenho que me explicar pra você. No entanto, deve saber que não vou deixar você sair, mesmo que não seja capaz de lidar contigo até depois que fizer o que precisa ser feito por Crisa.

— É por causa do seu filho, não é? É por causa do menino.

Os olhos de Gregor se estreitaram.

— O que diabos você sabe sobre o meu filho?

— Eu tive uma conversa com Dwyer. — Reaper disse, debatendo consigo mesmo quanto deveria ceder e, ainda sem ter certeza de quanto Gregor sabia que Ilyana estava com Reaper e sua gangue. — Ele me disse que tinha o menino. Contou-me sobre o chip, o poder de controlar a mente que proporciona, o fato de que você tinha tomado os controles, e tinha-os aqui. Não levou nem um segundo adivinhar que tinha forçado Crisa a trazer Matthias de volta aqui para você. Então, onde estão eles, Gregor? Onde vocês os mantêm?

— Você é bom. Muito bom. Mas não te diria onde estavam, mesmo que atire em mim. — Gregor foi até a lareira onde o fogo estava queimando, mas a chama estava extremamente baixa.

— Interessante que coloque dessa maneira, uma vez que essas são precisamente suas opções. — Reaper disse seguindo-o, não querendo deixá-lo chegar muito longe. Ele estava sempre detectando os drones, monitorando constantemente a procura de um sinal de Briar, que ela, Eric e Crisa haviam deixado claro.

Mas não ouviu nada.

E então ouviu.

Ouviu as dobradiças de metal rasparem abaixo dele e sentiu o chão sumindo. Antes que pudesse reagir, foi caindo, um longo caminho para baixo. Por fim, caiu com força sobre o que sentiu como um piso de concreto frio em uma sala com uma escuridão absoluta. O único quadrado de luz de cima rapidamente desapareceu quando Gregor fechou o alçapão novamente.

— Aproveite sua estadia, Reaper. — Gregor gritou pouco antes de extinguir a última gota de luz. — Assim que conceder o pedido de meu filho para salvar sua amiga Crisa, vou voltar para baixo para drenar você de cada gota de sangue e de poder que possui.

— Vá pro inferno, Gregor!

Reaper girou em um círculo com os braços abertos à sua frente, os olhos se ajustando rapidamente. E logo pode ver e sentir a situação. Estava em um quarto pequeno. Paredes de concreto sem janelas em todos os quatro lados dele, e o alçapão por onde havia caído anteriormente. Nada mais.

Gregor caminhou para dentro do porão. A cela onde tinha selado Reaper estava em um subnível abaixo deste. A rampa por onde ele tinha caído era larga e completamente fechada. Daqui parecia uma chaminé de grandes dimensões, um pilar quadrado que chegava do chão ao teto. Ninguém diria que abria no chão da sala de cima e terminava em uma cova sepulcral abaixo.

Esperava ouvir Reaper gritar com ele o amaldiçoando, exigindo ser solto. Mas não ouviu nada. O homem tinha ficado em silêncio. Provavelmente planejando sua fuga. Gregor perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria para descobrir que não havia nenhuma.

Mas isso ficaria para ser contemplado mais tarde. E desfrutado. No momento, precisava mudar seu foco para Matthias e sua companheira patética e recém-descoberta. Esperava que os drones pudessem encontrar um cirurgião e trazê-lo aqui antes desta noite passar. Mesmo assim, ainda não havia nenhuma garantia que a mulher fosse sobreviver. Mas ele prometeu tentar, e pretendia.

Os pensamentos de Gregor paralisaram quando percebeu que não tinha nenhuma sensação de Matthias, em qualquer lugar próximo. Ele franziu a testa e aguçou seu foco, mas sentiu o vazio da sala antes mesmo que a alcançasse. Abriu a porta do laboratório subterrâneo e em seguida moveu-se através dele, e para dentro do quarto mais adiante.

A cama de hospital de Crisa estava vazia. Os lençóis limpos e montes de cobertores e travesseiros estavam amarrotados, como se tivessem sido utilizados. Mas ninguém estava usando-os agora. Um pequeno cobertor e um travesseiro estavam na maca no lado mais distante da sala, e adivinhou que deveria ter sido onde seu filho tinha tirado um cochilo hoje. Perto, ao lado de Crisa. Olhando por ela como se fosse um homem adulto e seu protetor, em vez de um menino. O peito de Gregor inchou com um sentimento de orgulho por seu filho, mesmo quando seu estômago embrulhou com a preocupação.

Alguém esteve aqui.

 _Briar!_

Ele podia sentir o cheiro dela, quase saboreá-lo no ar. Ela esteve aqui e tinha mais alguém. Outro vampiro, um macho e um que Gregor não conhecia. Foram embora, como os dois podem ter ido e vindo sem serem vistos estava além dele.

Ele seguiu seus sentidos, sabendo que levaram seu filho e Crisa para longe. Enquanto se movia de volta através do laboratório, observou que a pilha de arquivos também tinha sumido. Os que tirou de Dwyer, os que tinham todas as informações sobre Crisa.

Então procurou na parte principal do laboratório subterrâneo, novamente seguindo seus sentidos. Uma das paredes tinha uma das prateleiras soltas contra ela, só que percebeu agora que não estava solta. Os tijolos por trás dela estavam realmente ligados a isto. As marcas no chão empoeirado mostravam-lhe a verdade. Era uma porta secreta. Ele passou as mãos sobre os livros, tocando somente onde _eles_ haviam tocado até a prateleira saltar. Ele a abriu.

Girando de volta para a sala, uivou de raiva.

 _Qual é o problema, Gregor?_ A mente de Reaper estendeu-se para a dele, adicionando a sua fúria. _Seu filho fugiu de novo?_

 _Vou matá-lo por isso, Reaper. Não se engane. Vou trazê-los de volta. Todos eles, incluindo Briar. Mas você, meu amigo, não vai estar por perto para ver isto._

Gregor foi para a entrada escondida da cela subterrânea, depois parou.

Ele chamou seus drones, a maioria dos quais estavam patrulhando a floresta a pé ou de guarda. _Há intrusos em torno da propriedade. Eles levaram minha prisioneira e meu filho. Encontre-os. Mate o homem e tragam os outros para mim. E não machuquem o menino._

Feito isso, arrastou o alçapão abrindo no chão do porão, desceu a escada até o fundo e parou na pequena área aberta, de frente para a porta sólida da cela de Reaper. Ele mataria o bastardo, e faria isso agora. Sem mais espera.

Estendeu a mão para a porta, abriu o ferrolho, segurou a alça grande e empurrou-a para dentro.

Mas a porta não se moveu.

Empurrou de novo, mas ainda não havia movimento.

Do outro lado, Reaper riu suavemente.

— Você esperava que fosse facilitar para você? Acho que sempre pode vir do jeito que eu fiz. Embora estarei esperando para rasgá-lo quando chegar, assim teria um maldito de um momento para sair de novo.

O desgraçado estava bloqueando a porta com não mais do que a força de sua mente! Telecinese, de uma espécie alimentada pelo poder de sua linhagem, talvez. Gregor tentou batalhar com a força de seus próprios poderes, mas já sabia que não era páreo para os poderes vampíricos de alguém descendente de Rhiannon e de Vlad, o Empalador, antes dela.

Gregor desistiu depois de um momento, sabendo que não poderia abrir a porta desse jeito.

— Não tenho que recorrer para entrar desta forma. — ele disse. — Você vai morrer, Reaper. Mesmo se nunca puder entrar nessa cela, você _vai_ morrer. Ou lentamente de fome ou mais rápido.

— De qualquer maneira, você não poderá me drenar. Meu poder morre comigo.

Gregor estreitou os olhos.

— Honestamente, desde que esteja morto, não me importa muito.

— Besteira.

Gregor deu de ombros, nunca admitindo que realmente se importava, que desejava o poder de Reaper. O homem seria morto, de qualquer maneira. Ele subiu a escada e atravessou o porão, em seguida voltou a subir as escadas para a parte principal da casa. Na sala de estar, foi para a lareira e pegou o controle remoto que tinha deixado lá. Estava preparando este lugar há meses, antes de na verdade ter estabelecido sua residência, e esta característica especial era sua maior inovação. Com um polegar em um botão, o alçapão se abriu novamente. Então apertou outro botão e observou o chão quando um sólido painel vitrificado, impenetrável, deslizou silenciosamente transversalmente em seu lugar.

 _Faça-me um favor, Reaper. Olhe para cima._

Ele sabia muito bem o que seu inimigo veria quando o fizesse. Veria o longo alçapão através do qual havia caído. Veria que o alçapão no chão da sala estava aberto, uma janela em seu lugar, e bem acima disso no teto imponente, acima de Gregor, veria a claraboia quando seus tons eletrônicos recuassem.

Agora esta claraboia mostraria a Reaper apenas um vislumbre distante do céu noturno, as estrelas cintilantes, talvez até um canto da lua crescente. Uma pequena tentadora provocação da liberdade que nunca mais conheceria... e o lento alvorecer, percebendo que amanheceu, a janela para o mundo revelaria uma visão muito diferente. Uma visão da luz do dia e do sol. Quando isto se levantasse, seus raios fluiriam para dentro do alçapão, e no momento em que o sol atingisse seu apogeu, a minúscula cela de Reaper seria inundada de luz.

E ele arderia em chamas.

Briar seguiu Eric pelo túnel, em seguida virou-se para puxar o pedaço de parede fechando-a atrás deles enquanto o menino ficou tremendo ao lado dela. Com a porta fechada, a passagem ficou negra como breu e o medo da criança ficou palpável. Ela podia ver bem na escuridão como em plena luz, mas sabia que ele não podia, então quando ele tateou às cegas de olhos arregalados e lábios trêmulos, Briar pegou as mãos dele nas suas e apertou.

— Está tudo bem, Matt. — ela disse.

À sua frente, Eric estava carregando Crisa, que estava pendurada mole em seus braços. Estava tão quieta que Briar se perguntava se tinha alguma chance de sobrevivência.

— Crisa vai ficar bem? — Matt perguntou. Ele arrastava os pés enquanto andava, sem saber onde pôr o pé, diminuindo o ritmo de Briar. Ela segurou a mão dele com força mais ainda, puxando-o junto.

— Honestamente, não sei. — ela disse a ele. — Quero que ela fique.

— Meu pai vai saber onde estou. Vai tentar nos deter e vai ficar _realmente_ bravo.

Ela assentiu, embora não pudesse vê-la.

— Será que ele sabe sobre essa passagem?

— Eu acho que não. Se sabia, nunca disse nada.

— Então vamos ficar bem. Estamos quase no fim. Aguenta aí, Matt, ok?

— Estou tentando. — A mão dele apertou seus dedos. — Você deve ter mudado, eu acho.

Ela franziu o cenho para ele.

— Apenas se mantenha em movimento.

— Você costumava ser um dos bandidos. Mas agora não é.

— Não estou diferente do que era. — ela disse. Deus, o garoto era tão mau quanto Reaper, procurando motivos nobres para tudo o que fazia. Não havia nenhum. Ela não havia mudado.

— Sim, você está. Está diferente. Você se importa agora.

— Você está louco, Matt. Não me importo com ninguém.

— Você se importa. Você se preocupa com Crisa... _muito_. E até um pouco comigo. E com seu amigo — Reaper? Você está preocupada com ele até mais do que está preocupada se vamos _sair_ daqui ou não.

Ela parou de andar.

— O que é você, algum tipo de leitor de mentes ou algo assim?

Ele travou os lábios apertados e perdeu um pouco o passo. Ela bateu em alguma coisa lá, pensou. Para um mortal, o menino era afiado, perspicaz. Mais do que isso talvez, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Ela observou seu rosto enquanto ele lutava contra seus medos e marchava para frente.

— Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com Crisa. — admitiu. — Ou Reaper. Ou a você também. Isso não quer dizer que me importo.

— O que _significa,_ então?

Inferno, ela estaria condenada se soubesse. E não tinha tempo de analisar isto, em seguida explicar para uma criança neste momento, de qualquer maneira.

— Nós estamos no fim. Há um alçapão no topo. Precisamos subir até lá. Ele dá na floresta, a alguns metros de distância da casa. Nós teremos que ficar muito quietos agora.

— Eu sei. Os drones estão lá fora provavelmente.

Eric parou e inclinando-se, colocou Crisa suavemente no chão de terra batida. Depois subiu, fazendo uma pausa para ouvir e sentir. Eventualmente, sussurrou.

— Dwyer? Você está aí?

— Aqui. — uma voz rouca sussurrou. E então o alçapão no chão da floresta abriu e Dwyer espiou por cima. — Deus, por que demoraram tanto? Há drones passando por todos os lados de tempos em tempos. É um milagre que não me encontraram.

— Nós vamos estar fora do alcance deles em breve. — Eric assegurou-lhe, em seguida retornou para baixo.

— Não acho que alguém esteja próximo. Nós nos moveremos rapidamente daqui, tudo bem? Você precisa levar o menino Briar, ou ele nunca vai acompanhar.

Carregar o menino? Inferno.

— Tudo bem? — Eric perguntou.

— Sim, tanto faz, embora como espera que Dwyer nos acompanhe está além da minha compreensão.

— Eu tenho cobertura.

Ela nem sequer perguntou como, apenas suspirou.

— Vamos continuar com isso então. Não tenho a noite toda. E nem estou ficando mais jovem.

Para sua surpresa o menino riu, só um pouco. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar e ele disse:

— Isso é engraçado. Nem ficando mais jovem. Nem ficando mais velha também.

— O garoto é um maldito comediante. — ela murmurou.

Eric Marquand pegou Crisa novamente, e escorando-a sobre seu ombro, subiu os degraus e saiu para a floresta. Briar se agachou na frente de Matt.

— Envolva seus braços no meu pescoço e suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

— Como de cavalinho? — O garoto perguntou, enquanto obedecia.

— Sim, exatamente como um cavalinho. — Ela se levantou com a criança agarrada, subindo com ele e depois se ergueu rapidamente.

Assim que eles saíram, Eric se inclinou para abaixar o alçapão.

— Por aqui. — ele disse. E enquanto falava, bateu o braço em volta da cintura encolhida do mortal e puxou o homem para cima e sobre seu outro ombro.

Briar sentiu que algo, alguém se aproximava. Muitos deles.

— Os drones estão se aproximando. Vá!

Eric explodiu em uma corrida, embora sua velocidade fosse dificultada pela necessidade de transportar dois outros como ele. Briar não hesitou em fazer o mesmo. Mas os drones podiam se mover numa velocidade sobrenatural também, e não havia maneira de ter certeza de que não seriam interceptados, emboscados ou simplesmente capturados, antes de estarem seguros.

 **Capítulo 15**

Tudo estava pronto. Roxy andava pela pequena clínica, movendo-se de janela a janela, constantemente olhando para fora em busca de Reaper e Briar, e a coitada e ferida Crisa.

— Roxy, você precisa ficar longe das janelas. — disse Jack pela décima vez. — Se nos virem aqui, nosso plano inteiro vira fumaça sem passagem de ida.

Ela fez uma cara feia para ele.

— Deveríamos ter ouvido falar deles agora. Não deveríam

— Sim, bem, _vamos_ ouvi-los muito antes que _você_ possa vê-los. Vamos pegar um grito mental logo que possam enviar um.

Ela assentiu, sabendo que Jack estava certo antes mesmo de Vixen vir colocar a mão em seu ombro e acenar com a cabeça em direção ao canto dos fundos da sala de espera. Ilyana estava sentada em uma cadeira lá, seus olhos fixos na porta. Estava tão quieta que parecia estar prendendo a respiração.

Roxy encontrou os olhos de Vixen e recebeu a mensagem. Ela controlou seu nervosismo e foi em direção a Ilyana, puxou uma cadeira ao lado dela e juntou-se a ela lá.

— Eles não vão trazer Matt. Sei que não vão. — Ilyana disse suavemente.

— O que a faz ter tanta certeza?

Ilyana encontrou os olhos de Roxy.

— Gregor está esperando um ataque. Ele esconderá Matt. E mesmo se não o fizer, Crisa é o principal objetivo aqui. Ela é um deles. Eles vão fazer dela prioridade.

— Mais do que uma criança inocente? — Roxy balançou a cabeça. — Você não conhece essas pessoas muito bem, se realmente acredita nisso.

— Eu conheço Briar bem o suficiente. Ela não levantaria um dedo para ajudar ninguém, apenas a si mesma. Inferno, ela disse isso vezes o suficiente. Duvido que estaria ajudando Crisa se não fosse o poder do vínculo de sangue que compartilham. _Isso_ está contra a vontade de Briar.

Roxy balançou a cabeça.

— Briar tinha uma escolha. Deixar Crisa morrer ou compartilhar seu sangue com ela. Nenhum de nós poderia tê-la forçado. Existe mais coisa ali do que você sabe, acho.

— Hmm.

Claramente Ilyana não acreditava nisso.

— Mas há mais do que apenas Briar. — Roxy continuou. — Reaper está com ela e também Eric Marquand.

— Marquand é um estranho. Nós não sabemos nada sobre ele.

— Vou dizer o que eu sei, Ilyana, — Roxy disse suavemente. — Conheço Raphael. Ele é um bom homem.

— Ele é um ex-assassino da CIA. — Ilyana corrigiu.

— Ele é um _bom homem_. E se houver uma maneira de salvar seu filho para você, ele vai fazer isso.

— Alguém está vindo!

As duas se olharam bruscamente quando Mirabella virou-se para a porta. Seth e Vixen ladeando-a. Topaz puxou uma arma, uma das minúsculas armas tranquilizantes que todos carregavam para se protegerem da fúria de Reaper. Ela verificou para ter certeza de que estava carregada, então colocou-a na parte de trás da calça jeans de grife.

— É um mortal. — disse Jack. — Um policial.

— Inferno. — Roxy abaixou a cabeça e massageou a testa com a mão. — Não o matem, pessoal. Por favor? Não, a menos que realmente precisem.

Jack lançou-lhe um olhar brincalhão.

— Você está estragando toda a nossa diversão, sabe, não é?

— Estou nessa. — Topaz disse. — O resto de vocês, fiquem fora de vistas.

E com isso, ela foi até a porta assim que a maçaneta começou a virar. O oficial estava testando a fechadura. Quando envolveu-a, digitou o código que iria abri-la. Puxando sua arma, ele cautelosamente empurrou mais a porta e entrou.

Topaz estava bem na frente dele quando entrou. Ele deu um passo quando a viu. Sua mão apertou sua arma, mas algo o impediu de levantá-la. Algo nos olhos de Topaz, Roxy pensou, enquanto assistia do quarto ao lado, através de uma pequena rachadura na porta.

— Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? — O policial exigiu. — Esta é uma propriedade particular.

— Eu sei. O que você veio fazer? — ela perguntou.

— Apenas coloque as mãos pra cima e vire-se.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Oh, vamos lá. Não sou ameaça pra você. Você _que_ r falar comigo. Pode ver que não há nada de errado aqui. Diga-me, o que veio fazer aqui?

— A recepção recebeu uma ligação. — ele disse, falando devagar. — O vizinho relatou alguém se movendo em torno aqui depois do expediente e levantou suspeitas.

— Eles devem estar imaginando coisas. — ela disse. — Não há ninguém aqui. Tudo está bem aqui.

— O que quer dizer que ninguém está aqui? — ele perguntou olhando para ela como se achasse que poderia ter problemas mentais. — _Você está_ aqui.

Na sala ao lado, Roxy lançou um olhar preocupado para Jack. Jack sussurrou:

— Ele deve ter uma força de vontade excepcional.

— Não seremos capazes de deixá-lo sair, não é? — Roxy olhou para o homem. Ele era bonito. Seu cabelo castanho macio estava cortado e limpo, e seu corpo era forte e magro. Ele tinha olhos bondosos. Mordazes e inteligentes olhos bondosos. Ela olhou de novo para Jack, ouvindo quando Topaz fez outra tentativa de obter o controle da mente do homem.

— Não há ninguém aqui. — ela disse novamente, sua voz assumindo uma cadência suave e hipnótica. — Tudo aqui está bem, pode ver claramente. Você não encontrou nada de errado aqui. Precisa fazer seu caminho e informar que não há nada de errado aqui.

Ele franziu a testa até tocar as sobrancelhas.

— Você está _parada de pé_ bem na minha frente, senhora. — Ele ainda não conseguia levantar a arma. — Vou ter que levá-la comigo. Há mais alguém aqui?

— Ninguém está aqui. — Ela estava começando a soar um pouco impaciente. Sem dúvida ele estava irritando-a por não ser capaz de encantar um homem com sua aparência e o poder combinado de sua mente e vontade.

O policial pegou o microfone do rádio que estava preso na frente de sua camisa do uniforme. A mão de Topaz fechou sobre a dele tão rápido que ele não poderia ter detectado o movimento. Ela segurou seu pulso.

— Não faça isso.

Ele encontrou seus olhos, e ela rapidamente agarrou a outra mão, a que segurava a arma.

— Não, Roxy. — Jack disse suavemente. — Receio que não vamos ser capazes de deixá-lo sair.

Assim quando Briar, Eric e seus "passageiros" estavam prestes a emergir da floresta para a estrada onde deixaram o carro, sentiram uma parede sólida de drones na borda da floresta. Briar caiu no chão atrás de um emaranhado de arbustos segurando o braço de Eric e puxando-o para baixo com ela. Ela desceu Matt ao chão, dizendo-lhe para ficar abaixado. A pobre criança ficou petrificada.

E ela também. Mas estranhamente não por si mesma.

De olhos arregalados olhou ao redor deles, e apesar de não poder ver nenhum outro nas proximidades, podia senti-los. Estavam se aproximando de ambos os lados, e mais estavam chegando por trás.

— Estamos cercados. — ela sussurrou.

Eric soltou Dwyer, quem se agachou ao lado dele tremendo de medo. Então colocou Crisa suavemente no chão.

— Como ela está? — Briar perguntou.

Eric encontrou seus olhos, e os dele estavam sombrios.

— Não muito bem. Precisamos retirar o chip de seu cérebro, e temos que fazê-lo logo.

— Tudo bem. — Briar moveu Matt, empurrando-o mais perto de Eric. — Você vai ficar com Eric e Crisa. Tudo bem?

— Ficar? Aqui? — M-mas... os drones...

— Vou cuidar deles. — Ela enfiou a mão no bolso para as chaves do carro que aguardava ao lado da estrada. Era o Mustang de Seth, e mais rápido do que o inferno. Ela entregou as chaves para Eric.

— O que você está pensando? — Eric perguntou. — Briar, você não pode...

— Olha, eu voltaria de qualquer jeito. Reaper ainda está lá. Isso só acelera meu plano um pouco.

— O que planeja? — Eric exigiu.

Ela abaixou os olhos, porque não tinha um plano. Não muito de um, de qualquer maneira.

— Vou para campo aberto, garantir que os cabeções me vejam, e depois fazer uma corrida por eles. Isto vai tirar os malditos drones daqui. Eles não são muito brilhantes. Virão atrás de mim, e no momento em que ocorrer a eles que Matt e Crisa não estão comigo, vai ser tarde demais. Porque _no segundo_ que vierem atrás de mim e limpar seu caminho, Eric, quero que pegue Matt e Crisa e faça uma corrida para o carro. Entre, decole e não olhe para trás. Você sabe onde é a clínica, onde o resto da equipe está esperando?

— Sim. Mas não vou deixar você para combater essas criaturas sozinha. — Ele olhou para fora dos arbustos para eles. — O que diabos são eles?

— Eles começam como escolhidos, acho. Humanos com o antígeno beladona e outras características físicas em comum. Essa testa protuberante, os corpos de grandes dimensões, a força. Ouvi dizer que são lobotomizados antes de serem transformados, mas acho que há mais do que isso. O que vê é o resultado. — Ela enviou uma olhar a Dwyer. — O que não sei é onde vocês encontramessa fonte constante deles.

Dwyer engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça.

— Não posso te contar.

— Oh, você vai me dizer tudo o que quero saber, Dwyer. — Ela agarrou a frente de sua camisa e puxou-o para mais perto dela. — Ou não _percebe_ que sua vida está em minhas mãos neste momento?

Ele encontrou seus olhos e engoliu em seco.

Eric bateu em seu ombro.

— Não há tempo, não agora. Os drones estão aproximando-se. Não tenha medo, Briar. Vou fazê-lo nos dizer o que sabe assim que sairmos deste lugar e os inocentes estiverem seguros.

— Ah, ele não vai com você. — disse Briar.

Os olhos de Dwyer arregalaram e sua cabeça se ergueu.

— Você e eu temos negócios inacabados, Dwyer. Mais do que um pequeno. Você virá comigo.

— Não posso voltar para lá. Eu _não posso_! Gregor vai me matar.

— Ele provavelmente vai me matar também se os drones não o fizerem primeiro. Anime-se amigo. É para um bem maior e toda aquela baboseira.

Matt balançou a cabeça.

— Espere. Se me levar com você eles não vão machucá-la. Papai deve ter dito para não me machucar. E às vezes eles me ouvem. Posso garantir que não a machuquem.

Briar sorriu levemente enquanto olhava para o menino, sentindo-se um pouco intimidada.

— Você é um bostinha valente, sabe disso? — Então despenteou seu cabelo, um ato tão diferente que se surpreendeu por fazê-lo. — Diga à sua mãe que eu disse que é melhor cuidar bem de você, amigo... e diga... que para um humano, ela não é tão ruim. — Ela olhou para Eric. — Faça tudo o que puder por Crisa.

— Você tem a minha palavra disso, Briar. — Então ele afinou os lábios e perfurou os olhos dela com os seus. — Rhiannon estava certa sobre você.

— Oh, inferno, aquela cadela arrogante não precisava ter dito isso. Só vai inchar sua cabeça mais do que já está.

— Tenha cuidado, Briar. — disse Eric. — Reaper nunca vai me perdoar por te deixar se alguma coisa ruim acontecer a você.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Ele a ama, você sabe. E não o culpo. Você é bastante notável.

— Deus me livre dos homens piegas. Você é tão ruim quanto ele. — E com isso se levantou do seu esconderijo segurando Dwyer pela parte de trás de seu pescoço, assim ele foi forçado a levantar com ela.

— Deixe-me com eles! — Dwyer suplicou. Ele se soltou, caindo de joelhos novamente. — Vou contar como os drones são feitos. Vou contar _tudo._

— Tarde demais. — Ela se agachou ao lado dele, pronta para arrancá-lo de pé e fazê-lo movimentar-se.

— Eu vou dizer a Eric assim que estivermos salvos, e vou contar ao restante também. Prometo que vou.

— Não.

Ela o puxou. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos agora.

— Eles não podem salvar Crisa sem minha ajuda. Sei como chegar ao chip.

Ela olhou para Eric por uma confirmação. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que posso gerenciar muito bem sem ele. Tenho os arquivos. — Bateu na bolsa pendurada no seu ombro.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e puxou Dwyer novamente. Ele tentou mais uma tática.

— Vou te dizer a palavra gatilho de Reaper. Aquela que você ainda não sabe, a que vai quebrar a raiva depois que ativa a primeira palavra gatilho. A palavra que vai acabar com ela.

Briar hesitou, porque essa era justamente a informação que estava esperando e planejando com a exigência. Ela olhou para ele.

— Se descobrir que você mentiu para mim...

— Não vou mentir. E posso dar mais. Há um hipnotizador — o primeiro que programou Reaper da primeira vez. Vou dar a Eric seu nome, e se Reaper sobreviver a isto, ele pode localizá-lo, fazê-lo desprogramar sua mente. Mas no entanto, a palavra gatilho...

— E qual é? — ela exigiu.

— Você vai me deixar ir com Eric?

— Sim, diga-me. Qual é?

— Fuinha.

— Fuinha? — Ela revirou os olhos. — Vocês certamente não usam muita imaginação para esta merda, não é? — Ela olhou para o homem. — Há só mais uma coisa. Preciso saber o que realmente aconteceu com a esposa de Reaper.

O rosto do homem transformou-se em pedra.

— Ele a matou. Foi...

— Uh-uh. Quero dizer o que _realmente_ aconteceu.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Sim, você sabe, Você é muito bom no bloqueio de seus pensamentos. Então não tenho escolha a não ser descobrir do meu jeito. Além disso, eu poderia usar um impulso de força. — Sem tirar os olhos dele, disse. — Você pode carregar a ambos até o carro, Eric?

— Consegui muito bem até agora. Não sei do que se trata isto, Briar, mas confio em seu julgamento. Faça o que acha que é necessário, mas faça rápido.

Ela assentiu e agarrou Dwyer pela frente de sua camisa.

— A esposa de Reaper. — ela disse. — Lembre-se. — E então o puxou para frente e afundou os dentes em sua garganta. Ele lutou enquanto ela o bebia para dentro dela. Ele lutou para bloquear sua mente de pensar na coisa que mandou que ele pensasse, mas bebeu profundamente, e continuou tomando, e disse mentalmente, _vou tomar tudo se você me obrigar. E então vou saber de qualquer maneira._

E então veio. Imagens. Memórias. A verdade.

Ela o empurrou e soltou-se dele, os olhos ainda brilhantes, reforçados pelo sangue fresco cheio de energia e fúria crua. Quando soltou-se da camisa do homem, ele caiu no chão.

— Certifique-se de que ele fale Eric, uma vez que Crisa e o garoto estejam seguros. Precisamos saber como esses drones são feitos.

— E o resto?

— Tenho tudo que preciso.

— Você tem a minha palavra. — disse Eric. — Ele vai nos contar sobre os drones. E vou obter as informações do contato com o hipnotizador que ele mencionou também. Boa sorte, Briar.

— Obrigado.

Passando a mão na boca, saltou sobre o arbusto e começou a correr. Ela não tinha a intenção de usar sua velocidade máxima sobrenatural. Sabia que não podia esperar fugir dos drones, não quando a rodeavam de todos os lados. Além disso, precisava ter certeza de que a vissem e a seguissem. Seu objetivo era apenas levá-los tão longe dos outros quanto possível para dar-lhes a melhor chance possível de fuga.

Assim colocaria uma centena de metros entre ela e seus companheiros, parando, colocou dois dedos nos lábios e soltou um assobio ensurdecedor.

Chamou a atenção de todos os drones em tono da floresta em direção a ela. E então se virou e correu.

Mesmo enquanto corria pela floresta correndo em alta velocidade, que era ainda um ritmo quase mortal, sentiu algo inchando em seu peito. Uma sensação da qual mal podia acreditar que existisse dentro dela. Era, pensou, a percepção daquilo que vinha negando por tanto tempo, não era nada mais que a verdade. Ok, ela se preocupava com eles — com Crisa, com Matt, com todos aqueles piegas bons moços da gangue de Reaper — mais do que se preocupava com sua própria segurança.

Mais do que qualquer um deles porém, se preocupava com Reaper, e foi em direção a ele que se imaginou correndo, enquanto se movia através da noite.

E mesmo que estivesse enfrentando a morte naquele momento, a sensação da qual estava sendo inundada não era uma ruim. Realmente sentia bem se importando. Como se uma parte muito dormente de seu coração de repente fosse reativada. Iniciada. Eletrocutada à vida.

— Aí vêm eles!

Ilyana ouviu o grito de Topaz e girou para enfrentar a porta da clínica ao mesmo tempo que ela se abriu.

O primeiro homem que apareceu empurrado por trás era um mortal. Surpreendeu Ilyana que pudesse dizer a diferença agora com não mais do que um olhar rápido, mas podia. Tinha passado tempo suficiente ao redor dos mortos-vivos para ter aprendido as diferenças sutis. Este homem estava abatido, exausto, com medo, quando tropeçou para dentro do quarto.

Atrás dele estava Eric Marquand com Crisa nos braços. Ela estava mole e ainda morta, com todas as aparências, mas Ilyana sabia que as aparências poderiam ser enganosas com espécies como Crisa. Todos eles pareciam mortos, quando descansando.

Enquanto o observava, os outros vampiros lotaram a porta. Jack pegou o mortal pelo braço.

— Você é Dwyer? —

— Ele é. — disse Marquand. — Veja que ele seja incapaz de fugir.

— Entendido. — Enquanto Jack se afastava da multidão com Dwyer em um aperto firme, Marquand entregou Crisa para Seth. — Leve-a para uma mesa e consega um pouco de sangue em seu interior. Precisamos operá-la imediatamente.

Seth assentiu, pegando Crisa, virando-se e indo para a sala de tratamento. Vixen, Topázio e Mirabella o seguiram. E então Marquand baixou a cabeça e virou-se ligeiramente, estendendo uma mão.

— Vamos, filho. Está tudo bem agora.

Enquanto ele falava, Eric se afastou.

Matt entrou lentamente, seus olhos enormes enquanto olhava ao redor da sala. Ilyana sugou um suspiro e os olhos dele voaram direto para ela. Então ele correu para ela, atravessando a sala em um piscar de olhos e jogando-se em seus braços.

Abraçou-o com força enquanto as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto. Ela passou as mãos por seu cabelo mais e mais, e o segurou como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo. Quando finalmente o fez, foi apenas para se ajoelhar na frente dele e beijar suas bochechas úmidas.

— Meu pai me disse que você estava morta. — disse Matt, arquejando as palavras com a voz rouca. — Mas então descobri que não estava.

— Não, não estou. Estou bem, e agora você está comigo. Tudo vai ficar bem agora, baby, prometo. Nós nunca mais vamos nos separar de novo.

— Se ele nos encontrar...

Ela agarrou-o com mais força.

— Nós temos amigos agora, Matt. Amigos poderosos. — Enquanto dizia isso, levantou a cabeça para encontrar Roxy sorrindo para ela de pé muito perto. Além dela, os outros estavam olhando através de uma porta e Eric estava lá também. — Eles vão nos proteger. — disse Ilyana. — Ele nunca vai tirar você de mim de novo, não com eles nos ajudando.

Matt fungou e franziu a testa, afastando-se o suficiente para olhar em seu rosto.

— Mas eu pensei que você _odiava_ vampiros.

— Eu pensei assim também. — Ela enxugou uma lágrima de seu rosto. — Mas eles o trouxeram de volta para mim. Não posso odiar alguém que me deu algo tão precioso, posso?

— Eles são bons. — disse Matt. — Realmente são. Posso dizer, você sabe.

— Sei que pode. — disse ela.

— Onde está Briar? E Reaper? Por que não estão com vocês?

— Não há muito tempo, então vou explicar como eu trabalho. — Eric entrou na sala de tratamento descarregando os arquivos da bolsa por cima do ombro enquanto fazia. Espalhou-os sobre uma mesa, observando enquanto fazia isto uma porta aberta de um armário, onde Dwyer se sentava no chão, amarrado e amordaçado ao lado de outro homem, um mortal, vestindo apenas uma camiseta e uma boxer.

Eric franziu o cenho.

— Policial. — Jack disse, fechando a porta sobre os dois cativos. — Veio para verificar a denúncia de um vizinho sobre movimentação aqui depois do expediente. O cara tinha muita força de vontade para o controle da mente, mas conseguimos forçá-lo a reportar que tudo estava limpo. Então coloquei seu uniforme para dirigir seu carro para fora daqui, caso o vizinho que chamou estivesse observando.

— Onde está o carro agora? — Eric perguntou.

— Escondido. Seguro. Mas pode apostar que sua ausência não vai passar despercebida muito tempo. Haverá mais deles.

Eric assentiu.

— Dê uma busca nesses arquivos. Preciso de alguma coisa que se pareça com um raio-X ou um diagrama do crânio de Crisa, então poderia ver onde o chip está.

Um dos cativos bateu na porta do armário. Eric ignorou o som e se virou para os armários, abrindo-os e removendo itens e instrumentos, um após o outro.

— Você conseguiu um pouco de sangue para ela?

— Tentei. — Vixen disse suavemente. — Ela não consegue engolir.

Balançando a cabeça, Eric foi até a mesa onde duas unidades de sangue descansavam. Ele pendurou um saco em um poste IV e rapidamente arrancou uma agulha de sua proteção de plástico e a inseriu em uma das veias de Crisa, fixou no lugar e finalmente ligou o longo tubo que escorreu pelo saco. Ele fez alguns ajustes e observou quando o sangue começou a fluir pelo corpo dela.

— Não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu com Reaper. — disse enquanto trabalhava. — Ele foi para a porta da frente para distrair Gregor, dando a Briar e eu tempo para acessar o laboratório subterrâneo escondido por uma passagem que eu conhecia, mas tenho certeza de que Gregor não. Encontramos Matthias e Crisa lá e os levamos para fora. Porém não ouvimos nada de Reaper. E deveríamos, por isso minha melhor aposta é a de que Gregor o tem.

— Ou o matou. — Jack murmurou.

Mais uma vez um dos cativos bateu na porta do armário. Provavelmente com o pé, uma vez que suas mãos estavam amarradas.

— Cale-se aí dentro! — Jack ordenou. Então, voltou sua atenção para Eric novamente. — E quanto a Briar?

— Aquela. — disse Eric, e balançou a cabeça. — Fomos cercados por drones enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho pela floresta. Não havia nenhuma saída. Então ela saiu por conta própria, levou-os em uma perseguição para nos dar tempo de chegar até o carro e ir embora. — Ele olhou para eles um de cada vez, seu olhar demorando em Ilyana. —Tentei convencê-la a desistir, mas não quis ouvir nada disso. Disse que era mais importante que Matthias e Crisa chegassem em segurança, disse que voltaria de qualquer maneira por Reaper.

Ilyana piscou.

— _Briar_ disse isso?

— Tentei fazer com que ela me levasse com ela, mãe. — disse Matt. — Eu disse que os drones não lhe fariam mal se eu estivesse com ela, mas não me deixou ir. Disse para te dizer... — Ele fungou e fechou os olhos.

Ilyana ajoelhou-se e apertou seus ombros.

— O que ela disse para me dizer, querido?

— Para cuidar bem de mim. E que para um humano, você não é tão ruim.

Ilyana olhou para ele estupefata. E então levantou-se devagar e olhou para Jack.

— Nós temos que tirá-la de lá.

Mais uma vez um dos cativos bateu na porta do armário. Jack fez uma careta, pisoteou até a porta e puxou-a abrindo, encarando Dwyer.

— Que diabos é isso?

Dwyer fez sons abafados por trás de sua mordaça, então Jack ajoelhou-se e puxou para baixo. O homem lambeu os lábios e disse:

— Você não vai encontrar nenhum raio-X nesses arquivos. Mas não precisa deles. O chip está do lado direito, na frente de sua cabeça. Se raspar o cabelo ali vai ver o local marcado por uma cicatriz em forma de X.

Eric veio em direção a ele.

— Vou precisar de uma broca para passar pelo crânio, correto?

— Não. — disse Dwyer. — Nós usamos um pequeno furo para remover um círculo do osso e não o substituímos.

Eric franziu o cenho.

— Puxe-o para fora do armário e desamarre-o. Claramente pode ajudar neste processo. — Ele acenou para o oficial que parecia confuso e aterrorizado. — Senhor, você tem minha garantia de que vai sair daqui tão logo possível, ileso. Seja paciente um pouco mais. — Então olhou para os outros. — É realmente necessário deixar o pobre homem tão desconfortável?

— Verei isto para ele, Eric. — Mirabella disse. — Concordo com você. — Os outros franziram a testa, e ela apertou os lábios. — Realmente, não há simplesmente nenhuma desculpa para a falta de educação.

Quando Jack arrastou Dwyer pra fora do armário e desamarrou-o, Seth falou.

— Precisamos ir atrás de Briar e Reaper. Quantos de nós você precisa aqui para ajudá-lo com Crisa e nossos dois relutantes convidados, Eric?

Eric considerou a questão por um momento.

— Deixe-me Roxy e Ilyana. E Matthias, é claro, precisa ficar aqui por sua própria segurança. Outro vampiro deve ser suficiente para garantir que nossos cativos se mantenham na linha e passar por isto despercebido. — Ele olhou ao redor da sala. — Mirabella, você vai ficar?

— É claro. — ela disse.

— Bom. — Ele olhou para Seth. — Pegue os outros e vão embora. Sabe onde fica a mansão?

— Sim.

— Tenha cuidado. Há cerca de duas dezenas de pessoas... criaturas que guardam o lugar, e não tenho dúvidas de que Gregor vai estar esperando por você.

— Entendi. Vamos.

— Outra coisa, Seth. Todos conhecem a palavra que lança Reaper em uma raiva assassina descontrolada, certo?

— Rouxinol. — disse Seth.

— A palavra que o devolve ao normal é fuinha.

As sobrancelhas de Seth subiram.

— Como...

— Briar trocou a vida do homem da CIA por isto pouco antes dela sair para colocar a sua própria na reta. — disse Eric. — Achei que todos deveriam saber, só no caso. Usar a palavra é uma opção melhor do que alvejar com dardos o pobre homem, afinal.

— Obrigado. — Seth franziu o cenho. — Embora tenha que admitir, vou sentir falta de ter uma desculpa para atirar no filho da puta com uma arma de vez em quando. — Ele olhou para o relógio na parede da clínica. — Só temos algumas horas até o amanhecer. Movam-se.

— Seth, estacionei em torno do quarteirão para evitar que o carro seja visto daqui. — Eric atirou-lhe as chaves. Então olhou para os instrumentos na bandeja totalmente focado agora na tarefa diante dele: Crisa e remover o chip de seu cérebro.

Seth e os outros marcharam para fora da porta, fechando-a atrás de si. O grupo restante reunido em torno de Crisa que estava envolta em lençóis na mesa de aço inoxidável.

— Roxy. — disse Eric. — Preciso de algo para cortar seu cabelo e uma navalha, uma vez que encontre o local.

Roxy mexeu em algumas gavetas e trouxe os itens necessários para ele. Eric se inclinou sobre a cabeça de Crisa, movendo seu cabelo com os dedos. Quando encontrou o local que estava procurando, virou-se para a máquina de cortar cabelos que Roxy havia localizado que começou a zumbir suavemente.

Então, de repente, o corpo de Crisa começou a tremer e sacudir na mesa. Franzindo a testa, Eric colocou o cortador na mesa e estendeu a mão para ela, exatamente quando o tremor se tornou uma convulsão completa.

— Segure-a para baixo! — ele gritou. — Agora!

Ele não precisava pedir a elas. Roxy e Ilyana já estavam lá segurando as pernas, ombros e cintura de Crisa para impedi-la de tremer e cair da mesa.

Quando o espasmo aliviou, Roxy afastou os cabelos de seus olhos.

— Que diabos foi isso? — ela sussurrou.

— Agonia da morte, imagino. — disse Eric suavemente. — Temos que fazer isso agora. — Ele pegou a máquina de novo quando Matthias aglomerou-se ao lado da mesa e fechou sua mão ao redor da de Crisa.

— Fique bem. — ele disse a ela. — Crisa, você tem que ficar bem.

 **Capítulo 16**

Os drones arrastaram Briar até a porta da frente da mansão. Eles não precisavam ser ásperos com ela como foram, pensou com raiva. Os bastardos. Nem tinha lutado com eles tão duro assim. Apenas o suficiente para tornar isto convincente. Eles a esmurraram de qualquer jeito, e tinha certeza de que não foi baseado em seu próprio desejo de infligir dor. Tinha certeza de que não fizeram _nada_ baseado em suas próprias preferências. Inferno, nem tinha certeza que _tinham_ preferências. O tratamento dela foi muito mais provável com base nas ordens de seu comandante. Gregor.

A porta da impressionante mansão Marquand abriu antes mesmo que os drones a arrastassem por todo o caminho até ela. Um drone agarrou cada um de seus braços e ela pensou que seus ombros estavam malditamente perto de serem arrancados de seu encaixe. Mas ela conseguiu levantar a cabeça e ver Gregor ali sorrindo.

— Esta foi uma longa jornada. — ele disse a ela.

— Longa demais. — ela respondeu. — Eu diria que é bom vê-lo Gregor, mas seria uma mentira.

— Traga-a para dentro. — Gregor estalou. — Pode depositá-la ali junto à lareira.

Os dois drones a arrastaram para dentro enquanto os outros marchavam atrás deles, como se Briar fosse uma ameaça maior do que, oh, digamos, Átila o Huno, ficaram para trás.

— O resto de vocês, patrulhem a propriedade. — Gregor ordenou. — Seus amigos vão tentar resgatá-la em breve. Não deixem ninguém passar por vocês. Matem quem tentar. — Ele bateu a porta quando os drones se arrastaram para longe, então virou-se lentamente para enfrentar Briar.

Os dois grandes cabeções permaneceram em ambos os lados da cadeira em que a tinham jogado, calmamente esperando novas instruções. Perguntou a si mesma com um pouco de maldade o que aconteceria se Gregor dissesse para irem se foder. Como eram estupidamente obedientes, seria certamente bom para dar umas risadas.

— Ela ficará no chão, não em uma cadeira. — disse Gregor.

Um drone resmungou e estendeu a mão, agarrando-a pelo pescoço, levantando seu corpo, em seguida empurrando-a com força para o chão, onde ficou deitada de bruços.

— Assim é melhor. Agora saiam. Guardem as entradas. Ninguém entra ou sai. Entendido?

Eles murmuraram sua aquiescência e arrastaram-se para longe. Quando a porta se fechou, Gregor trancou-a e voltou-se mais uma vez para enfrentá-la.

Briar se levantou em suas mãos, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— Você não é o que pensei que fosse. — ela disse.

— Isso é uma mentira, Briar. Você veio a mim pensando que todos os homens não fariam nada mais que usá-la para seu próprio benefício, seja para satisfação sexual, como para um impulso do ego ou como um saco de pancadas para aliviar seu stress. Você nunca realmente pensou que eu seria diferente. Não no fundo. Nunca acreditou em homem nenhum. Pelo menos não desde que seu pai biológico a abandonou.

Ele estava certo, percebeu. Ela não tinha. Pelo menos não até agora. Até Reaper.

— Ele não é diferente, você sabe. Seu heróico Reaper. Oh, você acha que ele é. Posso ver que sim ou não estaria aqui agora. Ele é o motivo pelo qual voltou, não é?

Ela abaixou os olhos. Não queria falar sobre Reaper com este animal.

Gregor atravessou a sala e afundou na cadeira que ela esteve sentada, apenas alguns momentos antes.

— Você foi embora com o meu filho, Matthias. Com sua amiga, a inválida mental. Você fugiu. Mas voltou. Não consigo pensar em nenhum outro motivo. Ou vai tentar me dizer que voltou por mim?

— Onde está Reaper? — ela perguntou.

— Oh, ele está por perto. Vivo, embora tenha certeza de que está bloqueando para impedi-la de perceber. Não quer que você se sacrifique por ele. Posso entender isso. Está sofrendo sob as mesmas noções equivocadas sobre você, que uma vez me alimentou, apesar de tudo.

— E quais poderiam ser essas noções, Gregor? Que eu seria sua escrava para sempre?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu salvei sua vida. Trouxe-a para dentro. Dei-lhe a imortalidade. Esperava gratidão. Esperava lealdade.

— Você _esperava_ sexo.

— Bem, sim, isto também. — Ele sorriu lentamente. — Você está apaixonada por ele?

Ela se virou e fechou os olhos.

— O que faria para salvá-lo, eu me pergunto?

Lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos porque sabia o que estava por vir. Sabia o que iria fazer. Mas engoliu em seco e levantou seu olhar para enfrentá-lo.

— Faria qualquer coisa. — ela sussurrou. — Então pare de rodeios e vamos seguir com isso, está bem? Diga-me o que quer, como se eu já não soubesse.

Gregor sorriu lentamente.

— Estou feliz que esteja sendo tão razoável. Porque você me deve, afinal. — Ele levantou-se lentamente da cadeira e ficou sobre ela. — Levante-se, Briar.

Ela o fez, embora tivesse que se agarrar ao braço da cadeira para puxar-se para cima de pé. Mas tentou esconder sua fraqueza. Faria isso com a cabeça erguida e sua dignidade intacta. Ela vendeu seu corpo por pagamento que valeu muito menos a pena, afinal. Poderia fazer isso. Por Reaper.

— Vá lá para cima. — disse Gregor. Seu tom de voz era estável, mas havia um brilho novo e animado começando a aparecer em seus olhos. — Há um banheiro no corredor à direita. Nele vai encontrar roupas limpas, produtos de higiene pessoal, escovas de cabelo. Quero que tome um banho. Escove o cabelo. Ponha as coisas bonitinhas que comprei para você. E um perfume também. E sapatos. Seja rápida. E nem _pense_ em tentar escapar. Se você fizer isso, ele morre.

 _Não faça isso, Briar._

Sua cabeça se levantou, olhos arregalados quando ouviu a voz de Reaper em sua mente e percebeu que ele estava vivo e nas proximidades, e que estava a par de toda a conversa.

 _Pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso. Eu prefiro morrer._

Gregor estalou os dedos, chamando sua atenção.

— Tentando entrar em contato com ele? Não adianta, você sabe. Ele está à minha mercê agora e você também. Se quiser que ele viva esta noite, vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser. — Virou seu pulso e olhou para o relógio. — Tem quinze minutos, Briar. Preciso terminar com você antes que seu pequeno exército de benfeitores apareça em uma tentativa inútil de salvá-la, o que nós dois sabemos que é inevitável. Para cima. Agora.

 _Briar!_

Ela fechou sua mente para a voz de Reaper e subiu as escadas. E ainda assim ele rompeu sua resistência. Deveria saber que o faria. A ligação entre eles era mais poderosa do que jamais admitiu.

 _Ele vai matá-la de qualquer maneira. E a mim também, sabe disso. Basta sair, enquanto tem chance. Estou morto de qualquer forma, e maldição, não posso ter o sangue de outra mulher em minhas mãos. Não o seu, Briar. Especialmente não o seu._

Ela encontrou o banheiro, abriu a porta e olhou para o bustiê preto e a calcinha fio dental correspondente que pendia de um cabide na parede. Meias 7/8 estavam estendidas sobre um cabide também. Um par de sapatos de salto alto de bico aberto permanecia no chão abaixo delas.

 _Merda_ , ela pensou _. Odeio salto alto._

Ela jurou que nenhum homem jamais iria tomá-la contra sua vontade de novo. Mas isto não era exatamente contra sua vontade. Isto era sua escolha.

 _Há uma chance de que possa escapar enquanto ele está distraído comigo, Reaper._ Ela mandou o pensamento para ele, rezando para que a ouvisse _. Você precisa pegar isto. E há algo que precisa saber antes que o faça. Você não matou sua esposa._

Ela entrou no chuveiro e abriu as torneiras, em seguida começou a despir suas roupas. Em um momento entrava debaixo do jato.

 _Do que está falando? Eu estava lá. Sei que eu..._

 _Você não matou sua esposa. Sei que isto é um fato. Confie em mim o suficiente para acreditar nisso, Reaper. Se não passar por isto, preciso saber que você acredita em mim._

 _Mas... se não a matei, então quem foi?_

Briar fechou os olhos de pé sob a água batendo, ensaboando seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, dor explodindo dentro de seu peito.

 _Ninguém o fez._

 _O quê?_

 _Rebecca ainda está viva. Ela nunca morreu. Era tudo uma armação, tanto para estabelecer sua cobertura para a agência quanto para controlá-lo através de sua culpa. Mas ela está viva. Isto é um fato. Mantenha-se firme com esse conhecimento. Use-o para mantê-lo vivo, para fazer o diabo para sair daqui, então poderá encontrá-la e ser feliz novamente._

Reaper caiu no chão de sua cela segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, os olhos fechados. Não podia ser verdade. Deus, isso não podia ser verdade. Rebecca não o teria enganado dessa forma. Não deste jeito, não faria parte de algo que tinha arrancado sua alma e deixado uma ferida sangrenta aberta que jamais cicatrizou.

Ela não poderia ter feito isto.

Ele lembrou-se da noite em que tinha despertado para encontrar seu corpo espancado e quebrado no chão do seu apartamento. Lembrou-se de correr para ver como estava, só para ser interrompido pela porta escancarada, revelando Dwyer com uma equipe de homens. Dwyer o agarrou em um abraço esmagador, dizendo-lhe que tudo daria certo.

— Mas... mas Rebecca...

Um dos homens já estava inclinado sobre ela.

— Ela está morta. — ele disse quando se endireitou.

E Reaper sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Lembrou-se dela falando — que tinham discutido. E disse a palavra, embora não se lembrasse qual era. Ele nunca lembrava.

Ele sabia apenas que seu mundo tinha se dissolvido em uma névoa vermelha e que gritou para que ela corresse antes que assumisse o controle completamente. Ele disse a ela para fugir.

Eles estavam sozinhos no apartamento. Ainda estavam, quando tinha se cansado e desmoronou inconsciente, que era a única maneira que a fúria terminasse sem que alguém usasse a segunda palavra gatilho. E ainda estavam sozinhos quando tinha despertado para ver a destruição do que tinha sido sua casa. Sua vida. Seu amor. Tudo com suas próprias malditas mãos.

Dwyer a tinha levado embora, prometendo tomar conta de tudo. A agência tinha inventado uma cobertura magistral. Um acidente de carro que nunca tinha acontecido. A cremação rápida. Um funeral onde ele foi forçado a dramatizar cônjuge de luto — e que não tinha atuado. Ele _havia_ estado de luto. E no entanto, também fora culpado de assassinar a mulher que amava.

E agora Briar queria que acreditasse que nunca tinha acontecido?

 _Não cheguei muito perto de seu corpo_.

Mas ele saberia, disse a si mesmo. Saberia se tivesse sido uma farsa. Ele poderia senti-la ou sentir a mentira em Dwyer.

 _O homem é bom. Ele pode bloquear. Pode mentir. E eu não era um vampiro ainda, não na ocasião._

Dwyer não era tão bom, ele disse a si mesmo. Mesmo como um mortal, Reaper possuía instintos excelentes e uma incrível capacidade de detectar um mentiroso.

 _Como ele sabia quando chegar? Como é que apareceu assim que voltei e a encontrou_?

Era uma pergunta que fez a si mesmo antes. Até perguntou a Dwyer. Derrick tinha lhe dito que ele telefonou para o apartamento para falar com Reaper e que Rebecca conseguiu pegar o telefone e gritar por socorro no meio do ataque de seu marido.

Mas isso não fazia muito sentido. Se ela pôde chegar ao telefone, poderia chegar até a porta. E poderia sair. Poderia ficar longe dele. Não podia?

Quais eram as chances dela dizer sua palavra gatilho? Briar perguntou a mesma coisa. Ela disse que não era o tipo de palavra que apareceria em uma conversa casual, não particularmente em uma discussão. O que a teria possuído para dizê-la? A menos que fosse tudo parte de um plano maior?

 _Viva. Rebecca está viva._

O conhecimento era esmagador. E isso era conhecido agora. Ele acreditava em Briar, porque sabia melhor do poderia imaginar que ela não poderia mentir sobre algo assim. Dado o que estava prestes a fazer, em um último esforço para salvar sua vida, ele não poderia duvidar dela.

Não mais.

Talvez nunca mais.

Ele tinha que dar o fora desse buraco. Tinha que salvá-la.

Dobrando as pernas, parou bem debaixo da abertura do alçapão acima dele, empurrou saltando com toda sua força. E ainda não tendo força suficiente para chegar ao topo. Aterrissou com força, levou um momento para se recuperar e depois tentou de novo, e novamente caiu perto de sua meta.

Na terceira vez, reuniu uma força que não sabia que possuía. Desta vez, chegou ao topo — e sua cabeça bateu contra a clara barreira impenetrável que selava o topo de sua prisão. A luz passou diante dos seus olhos e a dor explodiu atrás deles. Então caiu no chão, desta vez sofrendo, sangrando de um corte em seu crânio e tonto com o golpe.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu ao longe o rosto malicioso de Gregor muito acima dele. O homem estava olhando para baixo para a barreira clara, sorrindo para ele.

— Vou tê-la de todas as maneiras imagináveis , Reaper. E vou fazer você assistir.

— Você vai ter que me deixar sair daqui para fazer isso.

— Não, não realmente. Olhe... — Ele ergueu um pequeno controle remoto e a tela vitrificada ficou opaca, e em seguida uma imagem veio à vida em sua superfície. Como uma tela de televisão, a coisa mostrou-lhe Briar. Ela estava em pé no chuveiro, nua, lavando os cabelos e chorando.

— Tenho a casa equipada com câmeras. — disse Gregor de algum lugar além da tela. — Vou ter certeza que teremos as nossas longas aventuras sexuais diretamente em frente a uma delas, apenas para seu benefício, Reaper. Não se preocupe. Pode me agradecer depois.

Ele deixou a coisa ligada, provavelmente como uma forma de tortura. E foi eficaz. Reaper não conseguia desviar o olhar, embora tentasse, enquanto Briar se enxugava. Notou cada centímetro dela, estremeceu a cada contusão estragando sua pele linda, o rosto dela. Seu pescoço. Tudo isso.

Ela pegou uma peça de roupa da parede e colocou-a. Um bustiê preto com uma calcinha fio dental minúscula que mal a cobria. Então sentou-se no vaso sanitário e puxou as meias, seguida pelos sapatos pontudos de salto alto, que Reaper sabia que ela detestava.

 _Isso não vai acontecer, Gregor. Prometo a você agora mesmo, se isto me matar, não irá tê-la. Nunca._

 _Sim, eu vou. Ela me deve. E apesar de toda a sua fúria, Reaper, não há absolutamente nada que possa fazer sobre isso._

Eric puxou o fragmento de metal do crânio Crisa e o deixou cair sobre a bandeja cirúrgica ao lado da cama. Então irrigou a ferida com solução salina, esperando enxaguar as toxinas que ainda não foram absorvidas pelo seu corpo. E finalmente, fechou a pequena ferida em sua cabeça e enrolou-a com força, para fazer um compressivo até o amanhecer, para que não sangrasse.

Depois que isto foi feito, endireitou-se longe da mesa e fechou os olhos.

— Isso é tudo que posso fazer. Não há nenhuma maneira de saber se ela vai se recuperar. Ou se vai ser... a mesma, se e quando acordar.

— Vamos esperar o melhor. — disse Roxy. — Tudo está feito, Eric. Dê a si mesmo um descanso. Ilyana e eu vamos fazer alguma cura Reiki para facilitar as coisas.

Eric assentiu, atravessou a sala e sentou em uma cadeira. Então, olhou para cima para ver Mirabella sentada ao lado do policial. Ela tinha soltado suas mãos e devolvido as roupas dele, prometendo deixá-lo livre, desde que cooperasse. Sua beleza inigualável provavelmente teve efeito, tanto quanto seu charme natural. Ela localizou uma pequena cozinha fora da sala de recepção da clínica e fez para o homem um sanduíche e um bule de café, em seguida sentou-se ao lado dele, fazendo-lhe companhia enquanto ele comia.

O agudo olhar do policial estava em Crisa, em seguida mudou com desconfiança para Eric. Ele não parecia perder coisa alguma, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta. Também não parecia excessivamente ansioso para fugir.

Então pela primeira vez, ele falou diretamente com Eric.

— Não tenho a pretensão de saber o que está acontecendo aqui, mas posso ver que você está tentando salvar a vida daquela garota. O que não entendo é por que apenas não a levou para um hospital?

Eric assentiu.

— Ela não é como você ou Roxy ou Ilyana, ou até mesmo como o menino ali. Ela é como nós. Nós somos... diferentes. Um hospital não saberia disso, e seus esforços para salvá-la poderiam ter acabado por matá-la em vez disso. E embora esteja extremamente cooperativo, isto é tudo que posso realmente contar. E mais do que provavelmente deveria ter feito.

O oficial assentiu, claramente curioso ainda, mas não exigindo mais.

— Eu já deveria ter reportado de novo. — ele disse. — Eles enviarão outro carro para minha última localização conhecida para me checar logo. — Ele olhou para o relógio na parede. — Na verdade, podem muito bem já estar a caminho.

Eric levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a honestidade do homem. Então se virou para os outros.

— Precisamos removê-la. E temos apenas duas horas restantes antes do amanhecer.

— Mas não sabemos dos outros ainda. E se Gregor estiver com todos eles? — Roxy perguntou.

— Olhe. — disse o policial — Se esse cara Gregor é problema, posso conseguir algum tipo de ajuda.

Mirabella sorriu para ele, e Eric ficou bastante surpreso que o homem não derretesse em uma poça aos seus pés.

— Faria isso depois de termos mantido você aqui desta forma? Todo amarrado em um armário?

Ele encontrou seus olhos — e parecia perdido em si, na verdade.

— Eu vi uma criança reencontrar-se sua mãe. Vi a vida de uma mulher ser salva. Vi um monte de pessoas saírem para tentar resgatar seus amigos do tal Gregor. E tenho bons instintos. Meu instinto me diz que vocês são os mocinhos em tudo isso, mesmo que seus métodos estejam um pouco no limite.

— Seu instinto está certo. — Mirabella sustentou seu olhar por mais um momento, depois pegou o prato e copo dele. — Mais café?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, seu rádio estalou.

— Charlie-cinco, Charlie-cinco, reportar.

Ele pegou o microfone que estava mais uma vez preso ao seu peito onde era o seu lugar, e quando Eric começou a protestar, levantou uma mão.

— Está tudo bem. Não vou denunciar vocês.

Em seguida, ele respondeu a chamada.

— Aqui é Charlie-cinco. Está tudo bem. Tive um mau funcionamento do rádio. Não percebi isto até poucos minutos atrás.

— Charlie-cinco, qual é sua localização?

— Estou cruzando a Main Street. Está tudo tranquilo.

— Charlie-cinco, temos um segundo relatório de atividade na clínica. Você pode dar outra olhada?

— Afirmativo. Estou dentro. Charlie-cinco desligando. — Ele olhou para os outros. —Isso deve dar tempo suficiente para vocês sairem daqui.

— Obrigado. — Eric disse.

— Sim. — Mirabella ecoou. — Obrigado... Charlie, não é? — Seu sorriso foi rápido e genuíno.

— É Marcus Jones. Você sabe que parece Mirabella DuFrane? A atriz. Que morreu a anos atrás.

— Eu sei. Mas não sou. — Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, olhando-o para que decidisse se deveria ou não acreditar nela. No final, ele deixou isto passar.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum. — ele disse. — Não num futuro próximo, de qualquer maneira. Então, se tornar a voltar a cidade ...

— Oh, Charlie. Isso é tão gentil. Vou me lembrar de você.

Ele sorriu de novo e a deixou chamando-o equivocadamente de Charlie. Talvez ele fosse pensar nela com carinho um dia. Essa Mirabella, Eric pensou com um balançar leve de sua cabeça. Ela poderia encantar as pintas pra fora de um leopardo. Desde que fosse um leopardo macho.

— Vou pegar a van. — disse Roxy. — Precisamos encontrar um abrigo antes do amanhecer e então precisaremos descobrir o que diabos aconteceu com os outros.

— Leve o _Charlie_ aqui com você. — disse Eric com uma piscadela na direção do policial. — Poderá mostrar onde Jack escondeu seu carro, e então ele poderá sair daqui e retomar a sua vida sem entraves.

— Tudo bem. — Roxy estendeu a mão. — Vamos... Charlie.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um último olhar de saudade para Mirabella.

Então impulsivamente ela o beijou no rosto.

— Obrigado por sua ajuda.

— Você é bem-vinda. Talvez um dia... possa me visitar e me dizer o que foi tudo isso.

— Talvez eu vá. — ela disse.

Eric suspirou, sabendo que Mirabella nunca daria ao pobre coitado uma chamada, enquanto Roxy e o policial saíam da clínica. Então virou-se para onde Dwyer tinha desmoronado em uma cadeira, exausto.

— Antes de deixar você tirar um merecido cochilo amigo, há algo que prometeu nos contar. Sobre os drones?

Dwyer abaixou a cabeça.

— Não é como se eu te desse uma escolha aqui. Estou sendo agradável, mas não tenho que ser.

Dwyer ainda continuou calado. Eric balançou a cabeça e virou-se para Ilyana.

— É melhor levar o seu filho para outra sala. Mirabella, você pode querer sair também.

— Oh não. — ela disse. — Eu poderia apenas querer ajudar. Não sou _toda_ doçura e luzes, você sabe.

Eric levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa absoluta.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não deixe que ninguém nunca diga que não sou uma grande atriz.

— Você ainda é. — ele disse.

Ilyana levou Matt pela mão. Matt olhou para Dwyer, então para Eric.

— Não o machuque Sr. Marquand. Posso dizer o que você quer saber.

Todos os olhares do lugar fixaram-se no menino.

— Vá em frente. — disse Eric. — O que você sabe sobre isso, filho?

— Bem, que todos os estavam chamando pelo nome errado. Embora estivesse muito perto. — Eric franziu o cenho. Matt sorriu um pouco, como se pensasse que era engraçado. —Eles não são _drones._ São _clones._

Dwyer saltou de pé.

— Como diabos você...

— Cale-se, Dwyer. — Mirabella disse e o empurrou pelo peito, então ele pousou firmemente de volta na cadeira.

— A agência vem trabalhando no projeto... há mais de 20 anos. — disse Matt. — Eles conseguiram fazer os primeiros drones, tendo alguns dos cativos Escolhidos e fazendo aquela coisa de lobo — lobotomia neles.

— Lobotomia. — disse sua mãe.

— Sim, isso. E então os transformaram e acabaram com esses muito obedientes e muito fortes Hulks. Então tentaram novamente com pessoas que só nasceram grandes e fortes e acabaram com uns ainda mais fortes. Então encontraram alguns caras que usaram esteroides — realmente grandes caras que ficaram ainda maiores — que também tinha aquela coisa de antígeno, mas provavelmente não sabiam. E eles acabaram com uns caras realmente grandes, muito fortes e realmente estúpidos. E estes foram aqueles que foram clonados. —

Eric agachou-se ao nível dos olhos do menino e apertou seus ombros.

— Como você sabe tudo isso, Matthias? Ouviu isso de seu pai?

— Não. Ele não sabe de nada.

— Então...

— Eric. — Ilyana interrompeu. — Eu acredito nele. E estamos com pouco tempo, para ser honesta, há razões nesta parte da discussão que seria melhor serem reservadas para mais tarde.

Eric olhou para ela. E então isto o atingiu. O menino era psíquico. Poderosamente psíquico, especialmente se conseguiu ler Dwyer, um homem acostumado a bloquear seus pensamentos. Assim, Dwyer provavelmente não estava vigiando tanto ao redor do menino como estaria em torno dos mortos-vivos.

— Tudo bem. — ele disse.

— Eles tem centenas deles, Eric. — disse Matt. — Eles os mantêm em algum tipo de lugar militar. Parece um cruzamento entre uma prisão e um hospital. Eles os têm de todas as idades lá, até mesmo bebês, e continuam a fazer mais, o tempo todo. E os mantêm drogados até que precisem deles. Então os transformam em vampiros e os enviam para qualquer missão que têm para eles. Os pais dos drones são apenas uma experiência. Eles tem planos muito maiores em mente.

— Aposto que tem. — disse Mirabella.

— Você sabe onde fica esta instalação militar? — Eric perguntou.

— Não. — disse Matt. E então olhou para Dwyer. — Mas ele sabe.

Faróis penetraram pelas janelas, quando a van parou do lado de fora. Eric assentiu.

— Vamos. Podemos lidar com o resto disto mais tarde. — Ele pegou Crisa em seus braços, em seguida acenou para Mirabella. — Traga Dwyer. E não o deixe ficar longe de você.

— Oh, não vou. Não se preocupe. — Ela olhou para Dwyer. — _Bebês._ — ela disse enojada.

— Eles são clones. — Dwyer rebateu, instantaneamente na defensiva.

— São seres humanos. Bastardo. — Ela o empurrou por um braço e o levou com ela até onde o furgão estava esperando.

 **Capítulo 17**

— Gregor, vou desbloquear a porta para este calabouço em que me mantêm. — Reaper disse. — Não vou impedi-lo de entrar.

— Claro que não vai. — disse Gregor. Ele desligou o circuito fechado de televisão por um momento para que pudesse o olhar para Reaper através do vidro lá embaixo.

— Estou falando sério. Isso é o que você quer, não é? Vir aqui e me drenar? Tirar meu poder? É seu. Venha buscar.

— Você está me enganando.

— Não, prometendo. Eu desisto.

— Por quê? O que tem a ganhar, Reaper? Vou tê-la de qualquer maneira e matá-la quando terminar. Você sabe disso, sabe mesmo se dissesse o contrário. Então o que ganha por dar seu poder para mim?

Reaper ficou logo abaixo da janela para deixar Gregor vê-lo, ver as emoções em seu rosto e senti-las emanando de sua mente e alma.

— Se me matar primeiro, pelo menos não vou ter que vê-lo... deflorá-la. Não posso passar por isso, Gregor. Mostre um pouco de misericórdia.

Gregor abriu a boca e fechou novamente.

— Isto seria melhor, devastá-la enquanto seu sangue está batendo nas minhas veias. Eu estaria em alta potência... Tudo seria intensificado.

Reaper tentou bloquear a imagem de Gregor forçando Briar a suportar suas atenções, fora de sua mente, mas sem muito sucesso.

E então Gregor disse:

— Tudo bem. Estou descendo. Se não me deixar entrar instantaneamente, Reaper, vou voltar lá para cima e ter certeza de machucá-la ainda mais do que já tinha planejado. Você entendeu?

— Sim. Entendi. Venha para baixo. Estou esperando.

Reaper focou-se na porta e mentalmente garantiu que não estivesse mais bloqueando sua abertura, nem mesmo um pouco. Levou um esforço supremo manter a maldita porta fechada antes. E ainda não tinha certeza que poderia fazer isto funcionar. Agora estava certo que sua força estava completamente removida dela. Deixando Gregor entrar. Lutaria por sua vida e por Briar, e talvez perdesse. Mas tinha que tentar.

Seth puxou o Mustang para o lado da estrada a uns quatrocentos metros da antiga mansão Marquand, e desligou o motor e os faróis.

— Entraremos em direções distintas. — disse Jack. —A única maneira de fazer isso é lenta e pacientemente. Temos que encontrar os drones e tirá-los um por um.

— Enquanto Reaper e Briar estão lá passando Deus sabe o que? — Seth perguntou. —De jeito nenhum. Vai demorar muito. Digo para apenas atacarmos o lugar, tirar o máximo que pudermos do caminho e entrar rápido.

— Se fizermos isso, vamos ficar presos na casa, assim como Reaper e Briar estão. — Topaz disse suavemente. — Não seremos de qualquer ajuda para eles se formos capturados também Seth.

— Mas eles podem estar mortos pelo tempo que levarmos para chegar lá! — Seth cerrou os punhos e olhou pra fora da janela.

— Eles já podem estar mortos, Seth. — Jack disse. — Precisamos remover os drones. Quanto mais, melhor. Podemos trabalhar rapidamente, mas com cuidado. Temos que tentar não perder ninguém.

— Receio que ele esteja certo, Seth. — Vixen disse suavemente. — Temos que encontrá-los e então poderemos desativar ou... ou matá-los. E cada um que nós nos livrarmos, estaremos muito mais perto de salvar Reaper e Briar.

Seth fechou os olhos.

— Sei que faz mais sentido, eu apenas... droga, Reaper salvou minha vida.

— Ele salvou nossas vidas. — disse Jack. — A minha inclusive. Acredite em mim, quero recompensá-lo por isso tanto quanto você. Mas temos que manter a cabeça fria sobre isso.

— E vamos fazer um tempo melhor se nos separarmos. — Topaz acrescentou.

— Oh, não. De jeito nenhum, não vou concordar com isso. — Seth apertou a mão de Vixen e olhou em seus olhos. — Iremos em pares. Serei condenado se vou correr o risco de perdê-la também.

— Sobre isto estamos de acordo. — disse Jack, mas estava olhando para Topaz, não para Seth quando disse isso.

— Sim. — Topaz acrescentou. — Não vou deixar Jack arriscar seu pescoço sem estar por perto para salvá-lo.

Ele fez uma cara feia para ela.

— O que, você acha que será quem vai salvar _meu_ lindo pescoço?

— Vamos torcer para que nenhum de nossos pescoços precisem ser salvos. — Jack a beijou rapidamente, em seguida abriu a porta do carro para sair. Os outros seguiram seu exemplo. Jack e Topaz armados até os dentes se moveram para o oeste do terreno da mansão, enquanto Seth e Vixen para leste. Eles bloquearam seus pensamentos, guardando a essência de si para manter os drones de sentir suas presenças, e começaram a se mover para a floresta em silêncio, prontos e observando o inimigo.

Briar desceu as escadas para encontrar-se sozinha na sala de estar. Gregor foi embora. Imediatamente chamou por Reaper.

 _Onde você está?_

 _Distraindo Gregor com uma oferta que ele não poderia recusar. Caia fora Briar, antes que ele volte._

 _Não vou deixar você. Diga-me onde está._

Mesmo enquanto enviava o pensamento, começou a procurar pela sala. Não tinha certeza para quê. Itens que pudesse usar como armas? Uma pista de onde Jack e Gregor poderiam estar? A saída?

Ela foi até a porta trancada e olhou para fora. Um drone estava de plantão um pouco além. Droga. Deixou a fechadura da porta trancada para impedi-los de entrarem, em seguida virou-se para escanear o resto da sala com mais cuidado. Então viu. Uma janela vitrificada no chão com a escuridão acima dela.

 _O que é isso? O que é este painel de vidro no chão?_

 _Esqueça isto e dê o fora, Briar_.

Ela correu para o painel e olhou por ele. No início não viu nada, e então seus olhos se adaptaram. Uma cela muito abaixo. Um quarto escuro de concreto que deveria ser ainda abaixo do porão. Enquanto observava, Reaper apareceu andando para trás com os olhos em alguma coisa na frente dele.

E então Gregor entrou à vista.

— Bem. — ele disse parecendo surpreso. — Você manteve sua palavra, e realmente removeu o poder que tinha exercido sobre a porta para me impedir de chegar até você.

Briar abençoou seus sentidos aguçados de vampiro que permitiram que ouvisse a conversa dos homens, mesmo que apenas de leve.

— Eu disse que faria. — Reaper respondeu.

Po _sso vê-lo! E não vou sair, então me diga alguma coisa, droga. Qualquer coisa que possa ajudá-lo_!

Gregor pulou em Reaper, proferindo um golpe esmagador em sua mandíbula que o mandou voando para trás. Mas apesar de Reaper bater na parede, recusou-se a cair. Ele impulsionou e foi atrás de Gregor, descarregando um soco no lado de sua cabeça, em seguida outro em seu plexo solar. Gregor dobrou-se, segurando o local.

— Eu sabia que você não manteria sua palavra. Felizmente vim preparado. — Quando Gregor endireitou-se novamente, ele tinha uma arma de algum tipo em suas mãos.

Ele apontou-a para Reaper e Briar pôde sentir a descarga do choque poderoso. Isto fez o corpo de Reaper ficar rígido de dor.

Ele caiu no chão tremendo.

 _Saia Briar,_ ele pensou para ela _. Por favor..._

 _Não. Vou encontrar uma maneira de descer até aí._

Gregor inclinou-se sobre ele e agarrou a frente de sua camisa.

 _Há um controle remoto. Acho que ele o mantém sobre a lareira_.

Briar precipitou para o dispositivo, localizando-o e começou a apertar os botões. Ela ficou chocada quando um deles fez o painel de vidro no chão deslizar lentamente se abrindo.

Curvado sobre Reaper, Gregor olhou para cima, assustado com o som da abertura do painel, mas pouco antes que pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, Briar guardou o controle remoto na frente da minúscula roupa que usava e pulou para o alçapão com salto alto e tudo.

Ela caiu firme em Gregor, um impacto de corpo inteiro que o levou ao chão.

— Estou farta de você, seu desgraçado. — ela resmungou e então o chutou no queixo. Sua cabeça estalou para trás. Ele passou os braços por baixo dele, fugindo para trás como um caranguejo, em seguida levantou a arma de choque que ainda segurava em uma das mãos.

Ela chutou novamente e a enviou voando. Em seguida, mais uma vez o impacto se conectou com sua mandíbula desta vez. E então abaixou o sapato de salto alto em sua garganta, enquanto ele se debatia embaixo dela.

— Você merece isso. Na verdade, merece um inferno de muito mais, mas quero que saiba que vou gostar disso, Gregor. Estou esperando muito tempo para matá-lo, seu desgraçado. — Ela levantou o pé, determinada a bater nele novamente.

Mas ele agarrou seu tornozelo, lançando-a fora de seus pés. Ela caiu de costas com um impacto que a surpreendeu. Gregor pulou enquanto Reaper ficava de pé. Os dois homens ficaram frente a frente. Então rapidamente Gregor olhou para cima, sabendo que estava em desvantagem numérica. Com a mesma rapidez, Briar leu sua intenção em seus olhos, arrancou o controle remoto de seu peito com o objeto para cima e apertou o botão.

Assim, quando Gregor pulou com cada grama de poder que possuía, a divisória clara deslizou fechando. Ele bateu nela e caiu de volta para baixo, caindo duro.

Reaper foi para ele, mas Briar agarrou seu ombro, empurrou-o de lado, correu para frente e depois abaixou o salto pontiagudo o mais forte que pôde. Isto espetou direto na garganta de Gregor.

— Como disse. — ela disse a ele, olhando para sua boca aberta e olhos irritados com uma sensação de poder como nada que já havia sentido antes correr por ela. — Estou farta de você. — Ela deu um toque antes de empurrar o calcanhar livre.

Ele ficou ali, contorcendo-se e sangrando. Agarrando em seu pescoço em um esforço de parar o fluxo, mas não adiantou. Quando o sangue espalhou pelo chão de concreto em volta dela, Briar pisou levemente para trás, fora do seu caminho.

E então, enquanto a luz se apagava dos olhos de Gregor pela última vez para sempre, Briar virou-se para Reaper. Ele olhou para ela, e ela para ele. E quando abriu a boca para falar, ela colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios e balançou a cabeça.

— Você está prestes a cutucar, não é? Vai dizer que sabia o tempo todo que eu era capaz de cuidar de alguém, além de mim mesma. Vai dizer que tenho provado isto, arriscando meu rabo para salvar Crisa e depois o garoto, e agora você. Vai dizer que estava certo o tempo todo. Então vai me dizer que você tem que ir. Para encontrar a Miss Sunnybrook Farm, que se transformou em nada tão ensolarado afinal. E isso tem que terminar antes que você possa...

Ele apertou sua mão e a moveu para longe de sua boca.

— Você não sabe nada sobre o que vou dizer, Briar.

Em seguida, ele a puxou para perto e a beijou. E ela jurou que seu coração derreteu bem dentro do seu peito então, porque era o que parecia. Ele se alimentou de sua boca como se estivesse morrendo de fome pelo gosto dela, e a abraçou tão perto dele que cada curva e linha de seu corpo fundiu-se ao dele.

Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, ele disse:

— Vou dizer que estou realmente feliz que acabou tendo um coração aí dentro afinal, porque seria um inferno se estivesse apaixonado por uma mulher que não tem.

Ela piscou quase tonta, completamente confusa.

— Apaixonado?

— Eu te amo. Você, louca, vingativa, implacável, teimosa, fodona, eu te amo até o inferno e de volta.

Os lábios dela se alargaram em um sorriso. Um sorriso enorme, e depois uma risada borbulhou de algum lugar profundo dentro dela. Quando conseguiu finalmente falar, ela disse.

— Você, deprimido, solitário, máquina de matar, eu também te amo. Pelo menos, acho que é este sentimento que está malditamente próximo de dividir meu peito em dois tentando sair.

— Sim, acho que é isto.

— Então vamos sair daqui?

— Boa ideia. Bonito traje, a propósito.

— Obrigado. Foi um presente. Estou pensando em mantê-lo, na verdade. — Ela esticou a perna, esticou seu dedo do pé e olhou para seu pé, pensativa. — Estou começando particularmente a gostar desses sapatos.

— Eu também.

Ela apontou o controle remoto para o vidro acima deles, prestes a pressionar o botão para abri-lo, para que pudessem saltar para a liberdade.

— Briar. — Reaper disse. — Querida, a porta da cela está desbloqueada.

Ela encontrou seus olhos, adorou a brincadeira brilhando neles.

— Oh. — Ela uniu os braços com os dele e saiu pela porta, em seguida subiu a escada que levava ao porão.

Quando emergiram, Reaper olhou em volta e viu o laboratório e a maca vazia.

— Como Crisa está passando? — ele perguntou, seu tom de voz já não brincalhão.

— Eu não sei. Passei o inferno para tirá-la daqui junto com Eric e o garoto. Dwyer, também, uma vez que tirei a informação que precisava dele.

— Sobre minha ex-esposa?

— É. E sobre suas palavras gatilho. A segunda. Sabemos agora. Sabemos também o nome do idiota que programou você para a CIA, e uma vez que o encontrarmos, ele pode muito bem desfazer o que fez com sua cabeça ou sofrer as consequências.

— Inferno. Você realmente é útil para se ter por perto, sabe disso, não é?

Eles localizaram as escadas e dirigiram-se até elas, emergindo na parte principal da casa quando a porta da frente se abriu, e quatro de seus companheiros heroicos estouraram, parecendo como se estivessem à espera de enfrentar um bando de ursos raivosos.

Eles olharam ao redor da sala, armas em punho, avistando Reaper e Briar, e depois relaxando visivelmente, embora mantivessem suas armas tranquilizantes apontadas.

— Onde está Gregor? — Jack exigiu.

— Morto. — Reaper disse. — Ele teve um doloroso encontro com um salto agulha.

Jack olhou para os sapatos que Briar estava usando, então deixou seu olhar deslizar lentamente para cima até que encontrou seus olhos, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Como está Crisa? — ela perguntou.

— Uh... eles estavam operando sua cabeça quando saímos. Eric acabou de nos contatar mentalmente para dizer que tinha o chip, mas ela não recuperou a consciência. Nós ainda não sabemos nada com certeza.

— Provavelmente não será até o anoitecer. — disse Vixen. — Talvez o sono do dia irá acelerar a cura.

— Nós esperamos. — Seth guardou sua arma no bolso.

— Você não vai precisar disso para os drones? — Reaper perguntou.

— Que drones? — Seth deu uma piscadela. — Vamos, a luz do dia não está muito longe. Eric nos encontrou um lugar para nos escondermos durante o dia.

— Graças a Deus por isso. — disse Briar. — Estou acabada.

— Depois de você. — Jack disse, segurando a porta aberta. E quando ela e Reaper passaram, ele acrescentou: — Amei a roupa, querida.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ela teve serventia.

Reaper enviou uma cara feia por cima do seu ombro, e Jack rapidamente levantou ambas as mãos.

— Não me mate, ok? Estava apenas brincando com ela. — Então olhou para Topaz. — _Você_ sabe disso, não é?

Ela torceu o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto beijava seu rosto.

— Claro que sei. Só não deixe que isso aconteça novamente.

Reaper e Briar saíram e os outros os seguiram, então assumiu a liderança. Briar observou-os ir. Seth com o braço ao redor dos ombros de Vixen, abraçando-a de lado enquanto caminhavam no mesmo passo. Jack e Topaz de braços dados em volta da cintura um do outro, cada parte deles tocando-se enquanto se moviam.

E então, como uma resposta a uma oração que nunca teve conhecimento de proferir, Reaper colocou seu braço ao redor de seus ombros. Sorrindo, ela decidiu que gostava e deslizou seu próprio braço em volta da cintura dele, e andou muito perto ao seu lado.

— É bom ter alguém todo seu, não é? — ele perguntou.

— Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. — ela disse. Na verdade mal podia esperar para começar a fazer esse pequeno projeto. Ela levantou a cabeça. — Você fez isso, você sabe.

— Fiz o que?

Ela apenas sorriu misteriosamente, inclinou-se contra ele e continuou andando.

 **Epílogo**

Eles passaram a noite em um celeiro vazio na periferia da cidade. Era o único que Eric conhecia quando viveu em Byram anos atrás, e expressou alívio ao vê-lo ainda de pé.

Reaper passou a noite com Briar nos braços e pensou que nunca tinha sentido uma sensação tão completa. Ou de amor.

Eles tinham algemado o pulso direito de Dwyer a uma viga, deixando comida e água por perto apenas por ser apropriado. Não tinham terminado com ele ainda, e não se atreveram a deixá-lo ir sabendo que não podiam confiar que não voltaria com reforços para matar todos eles. Ou levá-los de volta. Ninguém tinha muita certeza de qual lado o homem estava em tudo isso.

Quando o sol se pôs, eles se agitaram acordando, um por um. E um a um se reuniram em torno de onde estava Crisa, ainda imóvel.

Dwyer, amarrado a uma viga como um cachorro na coleira, colocou um pedaço de papel na mão de Reaper.

— O que é isso? — Reaper perguntou.

— O nome e último endereço conhecido do psiquiatra que mexeu com sua mente. Ele sempre disse que poderia reverter o processo, a programação.

— Como escolher para que ele faça isto é assunto seu. Dei isso para Eric e agora estou dando a você. — Ele olhou para os outros ao seu redor. — E agora que mantive minha promessa, realmente apreciaria se me deixar ir.

Reaper assentiu.

— Gostaria de saber mais uma coisa antes de fazer isto.

Dwyer suspirou.

— Disse aos outros, eu não sei o local da instalação em que a clonagem ocorre. Sabia antes. Mas se mudaram. Eles o removem regularmente, e ninguém sabe onde estará daqui a um ano, é informado quando está próximo. E essa é a verdade.

Reaper olhou para os outros.

— A clonagem?

— Vamos abastecê-lo mais tarde. — Eric disse.

Reaper assentiu e voltou sua atenção para Dwyer.

— Ele quer saber sobre sua esposa. — disse Briar. — Sobre Rebecca. Eu contei como ela não estava realmente morta. Como isto foi uma armação para estabelecer seu disfarce e carregá-lo de culpa suficiente para mantê-lo dançando conforme sua música pelos próximos anos. Ele provavelmente quer saber onde ela está agora.

Reaper olhou para ela. Estava em pé perto dele, tão perto, mas sem tocar. Ele viu o medo em seus belos olhos escuros e entendeu.

— Eu particularmente não me importo onde ela está agora. — ele disse suavemente. — Ela me fez pensar que a havia assassinado. O que queria saber era se trabalhava para você o tempo todo. Se nosso casamento foi apenas o primeiro passo no plano de me recrutar.

Dwyer assentiu.

— Foi. Sabíamos que era um dos escolhidos. Sabíamos que você tinha uma linhagem poderosa e poucas conexões mortais. Queríamos um vampiro que pudéssemos programar e treinar como assassino. Ela já trabalhava para nós, por isso assumiu o trabalho de trazê-lo e nos ajudou a mantê-lo sob controle.

Reaper assentiu lentamente.

— Agora tudo faz sentido. — ele disse. Então virou-se para os outros. — Há mais alguma coisa que precisamos dele?

Eric balançou a cabeça. Os outros concordaram, então Reaper liberou Dwyer e acenou com o braço em direção à porta do celeiro.

— Você está livre para ir. E ah, só para que saiba, Gregor está morto e também todos os drones que estavam no local.

Dwyer segurou o olhar de Reaper por um longo momento. Por fim, abaixou a cabeça.

— Sinto muito. Sei que não vale muito, mas você se tornou mais do que um projeto para mim ao longo do tempo. Passei muitas horas lamentando o que foi feito a você. — Ele engoliu em seco, em seguida começou de novo.

— Não estou pedindo seu perdão. Eu apenas... precisava dizer que sinto muito.

Reaper assentiu.

— Adeus, Dwyer.

Balançando a cabeça, Derrick Dwyer se virou e caminhou lentamente para fora do celeiro.

Briar aproximou-se mais perto de Reaper e deslizou o braço em volta de sua cintura, o que lhe deu uma sensação imediata de conforto e alívio.

— Bri? Briar? Você está aqui?

A voz suave de Crisa fez com os dois se virassem, então Briar soltou-se de Reaper e correu para frente, caindo de joelhos no feno onde Crisa estava deitada. Seus olhos estavam abertos, Reaper viu quando se agachou ao lado de sua mulher. Crisa estava piscando, focando todos e sorrindo um pouco torto.

— Isso é engraçado. — ela disse. — Minha cabeça não dói mais.

Em torno dela, cada rosto dividido em um sorriso aliviado. E então Matt chegou, passou por todos eles e abraçou-a com força, enquanto ela lutava para se sentar. Ela o abraçou de volta e passou a mão por seu cabelo.

— Ei, garoto. Eu disse que ficaríamos todos bem. — E então olhou acima dele, encontrando com os olhos de Ilyana. — Eu realmente amo seu filho. — ela disse.

Os outros se reuniram em torno de Crisa, ajudando-a a ficar de pé, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto todos faziam isto, Reaper puxou Briar apenas ligeiramente afastada do resto, dobrou-a em seus braços e a abraçou.

Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

— O que você quis dizer antes? — ele perguntou. — Assim que estávamos deixando a propriedade de Marquand, você disse que fiz tudo isso?

Ela aconchegou-se ainda mais perto, segurou-o ainda mais apertado.

— Você me arrastou esperneando e gritando para sua pequena tropa de escoteiros. Manteve-me ao redor deste bando até que eles começaram a ficar sob a minha pele. Tratou-me como se eu fosse... como se eu importasse. Como se você se importasse. E não mentiu, não me usou, nenhuma vez. Fui forçada a assisti-lo arriscar seu pescoço por esta equipe de renegados até que comecei a me importar também. Você me fez compartilhar sangue com Crisa ou vê-la morrer, e então adorei a maluquinha.

Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— E então eu amei você. É como se me mostrasse como ser... real. Mais do que apenas a casca de uma coisa viva que eu fui antes. E isso é bom, Reaper. É uma sensação muito, muito boa.

Ela fungou e abaixou a cabeça.

— Então por que está chorando? — ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Você me trouxe de volta à vida e não sei como te agradecer por isso. Estava morta por dentro, está entendendo? Morta por dentro. E você chegou e apenas...

— É mútuo. Sabe disso, não é? Eu não estava longe de estar morto por dentro.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Ele abaixou a sua. E pouco antes de seus lábios se encontrarem, ele disse:

— Mas se insistir em ficar por aqui e tentar retribuir, tenho que avisá-la, isto vai levar um longo, longo tempo.

— Não tem problema. Porque pretendo ficar por um longo, longo tempo. Assim isto funciona perfeitamente.

— Eu te amo, Briar.

Ela piscou, as lágrimas escorrendo.

— Sabe, um monte de homens disseram isto pra mim. Mas você é o primeiro que não está mentindo. Você quer dizer isso. E sei que não tenho dúvida, apesar de quantas vezes isto foi falso. E o amo por isso, tanto quanto por qualquer outra coisa.

E então seus lábios se encontraram e Reaper pode sentir o que ela sentia naquele momento. Briar sentia a verdadeira e pura felicidade brilhando dentro dela pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Era um brilho que Reaper pretendia nutrir e manter aceso durante o tempo que vivesse.

 **FIM**

1 Drones são seres sem vontade própria, como escravos, ou mesmo zumbis.

2 - Sonybrook Farm _**-**_ Rebecca de Sunnybrook Farm é um clássico americano de 1903, uma novela infantil escrita por Kate Douglas Wiggin que conta a história de Rebecca Rowena Randall.

3- Fazendo uma comparação ao personagem Hellboy


End file.
